Suikoden One Half
by MadHat886
Summary: An encounter with a magic mirror sends Ranma to another world, leaving behind a broken past. Hey, who's the girl with silver hair? A Suikoden and Mega crossover. Is now officialy one of the longest Ranma Fanfiction on this website!
1. Ch PR: The Meeting of Two Friends

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here that belongs to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the Suikoden series either. I am just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so you would be just wasting both of our time if you try to sue me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For Co-writer's use

Update Status:

2-20-05

Improved a couple of things, especially beginning part.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue – The Meeting of Two Friends

In a Higher Plane of Existence -

In a dense forest area stood a structure that is older than most gods. Its appearance is nothing spectacular. To anyone who did not know of what it can do it looked like a plain old stone well. It stood above the ground about three feet and goes underground for who knows how far. Its circumference is only three feet as well. The difference it has to other wells is that the water is so high up that it is only a centimeter or two from the top of the well. Then there is the real 'power' of the well.

A small figure is currently balanced at the rim of the well, looking into the water. Normally the cat's reflection would be seen on the water. However, instead it reflects a young man wearing a red Chinese shirt and blue pants kissing a blonde girl a few years younger than him with the oddest hairstyle, two odangos. It is like watching a round television screen.

The small figure practically roared as he let out his frustration. "This is getting boring!" Toltiir, Elder God of Mischief and former God of Chaos, shouted to no one in particular as he watched one of the many timelines in the Mimir's Well. Toltiir is a cat god whose left eye is twitching in irritation. His body is trembling as he tried to hold in the irritation and anger after finding a serious problem in the timelines.

He has been going through the different timelines that involve his favorite mortal, Ranma, and he just noticed something that has been annoying him ever since he did.

Timelines can resemble one another, but are different in a lot of ways. One example is that Ranma Saotome in one timeline gets engaged to Akane Tendo, and a minute later gets smashed under the dining room table. He survives to live another day. In another one that could be right next to that timeline is where Ranma gets engaged to Akane, and a minute later gets smashed under the dining room table. However, this time he dies.

That is the beauty of timelines. If you do not like what is happening in one world you can sort of 'switch the channel' and see another world. It is a lot like watching TV. That is what has Toltiir so pissed off. "So many timelines! So many possibilities! Yet most of them resemble one another!" Yes, just like in television all the shows can be different, yet mainly the same. It is like when there are five hundred channels, but nothing to watch.

Toltiir jumped slightly when he got a response. "I agree. Most of these timelines are starting to look like one another," a blue-furred cat with wings spoke up from behind him.

Toltiir turned around ready to give a beating to whoever had surprised him. However, before he could say a word he saw who it is that has joined him. "Chaos? When did you get here?" he asked the other cat god. He has not seen him in awhile, and to gods ages could mean longer than a millennia or a hundred. "I thought you were with that Aladdin kid, showing Selen that she-cat that she shouldn't go around and try to trick you to do her dirty work for her."

Chaos shrugged, which is a weird thing for a cat to do as they shouldn't be able to, and went up to the well right next to Toltiir. He peered into the well and saw the scene Toltiir was looking at, which is now showing a blonde woman with odangos giving birth to a pink haired baby. Not that new though. "I finished that pretty quickly. I got her to save Aladdin and his friends from some evil doubles I made of him and that blue genie of his." He smiled as he remembered the look on Selen's face after she realized that she, a VILLAIN, just saved the day.

Toltiir nodded while looking at the cat as if he just grew a second head. Chaos is not exactly known for doing good deeds. It must have been something to make Mr. Mischief maker, not that he surpasses him, doing something like that. "That's...good of you. But back to the main problem." He turned his attention back to the well, which is showing the pink-haired girl, who is now a few years old, practicing a kata as her father beat up a man with almost white hair. "The Ranma timelines are beginning to all look alike. Nothing original is happening. I've got to shake things up again. You got any ideas?" With Chaos around he does not have to ask the usual people such as Loki or Bastet for ideas. Perhaps his fellow cat-god can give him something new. Just because they are gods does not mean they always come up with new things.

Chaos 'changed the channel' through several different timeline as he tried to think of an idea that would create a different Ranmaverse from the others. He put a paw on his chin thoughtfully as one came to him. "I'm more of a crossover timeline guy myself. Why not make another one?" More than half the timelines are crossovers. However, if it was a crossover not normally used…

Toltiir thought about it, but then shook his head. "Most of the crossover timelines have been done already," he said a bit tiredly. "Most of the timelines that involve Sailor Moon and the Moon Kingdom have him hooking him up with one of the Sailor Senshi or Sailor Moon herself. He is either their biggest threat or their savior or something. Either way it has been done to death. Don't get me started on the other crossovers either like the ones that have the Urd or Skuld or even sometimes Belldandy of that universe marry Ranma. I still have the bump from when Skuld hit me with her debugger hammer!" Underneath the fur on his head there is a small bump, small now because it had happened some time ago.

Chaos nodded his head. "True, true, how about the ones with the Mai character? Maybe you should do a crossover with the world with that German redhead? What's her name? Asuka, that's it."

Toltiir thought all the crossovers he knows. "There are a few worlds with Mai in it already. The one with Asuka on it are either dead or aren't going anywhere and pairings between her and Ranma are common. I don't want to do something that's already been done before. I also want something done with a lot of girls in it fighting over it. Those are usually pretty funny and not as common as it seems." Then a thought came to him. "What about something different, like the one with that time-traveling ship called Epoch and the kid named Crono?"

Chaos nodded. He saw that world when he was 'flipping through the channels. "That's not too bad. How about these worlds though?" The well now showed three different worlds, all containing magical sources called runes. On one screen showed a young man wearing a green bandanna and holding a staff. Another showed another young man with tonfar on both his arms. The third one showed three people. One is a tan-skinned young man with a knife. Another is a middle-aged man with an eye patch. The last is a silver-haired woman wearing armor.

Chaos continued speaking as he pointed at the pictures. "These worlds are barely ever used. I think the one with the tonfar wielding man has been crossed over with the Ranmaverse once, also the guy with the green bandanna but both are dead now. If anything I suggest this world." He pointed to the one with the three people on it.

Toltiir nodded as he had the well go through the world. It's a good place to put Ranma in. There are tons of people who he can interact with, making the possibilities endless. Satisfied with his choice he turned to the other cat god with an odd look. "How do you know about these worlds?"

Chaos blushed at the particular memory. "Well, when I was at Mind Hat's, my owner's sister, place when she showed me these worlds. She told me about how this one guy just invented the elevator there. He thought he was all high and mighty when he is stupid enough that instead of making a machine to pull the elevator up and down he trains four really muscular men to do it. We had a really good time laughing up a storm when SHE found me." A shudder went through the cat and his fur stood up on end as he remembered the horrible experience he went through when SHE found him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback –

"Ooooh! You're so CUTE in that outfit kitty cat!" a small blue-haired girl said as she tied a baby nab around Chaos' neck.

End Flashback –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She played dress up again, didn't she?" Toltiir asked, already knowing the answer. "Magic does that with every animal god she finds."

"If she wasn't so cute I wouldn't have let her do that to me," Chaos grumbled. He muttered to himself about danged cute, overactive kids who humiliate cats like him. "Her brother is also my owner so I can't really do anything about it."

"He does have a higher ranking than we do. So what should we do after we put Ranma in?" Toltiir asked, changing the subject before his friend gets any more depressed.

Chaos turned back to the well, glad for the distraction. "It has a pretty good storyline and there are lots of cute girls in it. Hmmm, maybe he can find someone who he can fall in love with who won't beat him up all the time." Chaos said while thinking about a few of Ranma's suitors. As much as he loves seeing people getting smashed by mallets and other blunt objects he knows it can leave really bad trauma scars on the victim physically, mentally and emotionally. Akane is pretty famous in the heavens as 'Mallet-Happy Akane' and killer of lots of Ranmas in the multi-verse. She is also known as the most likely fiancée to marry Ranma and make his life either heaven or hell, depending on what universe you are looking in. (A) His other main fiancées are not much better either. While not killing him as often they too can make his life heaven or hell depending on which universe you are looking in. "How about we get him to be able to control his curse. Use this…" He scrolled around the different worlds until the well is showing a world where Ranma is leaving the Tendo Dojo. "…world's Ranma. He seems like a typical Ranma."

Toltiir gave him a catty grin. It has the usual Ranmaverse crossover aspects, but change the world he is flung in and you get chaos. "So who do we get to guide him around in that world?" he asked. Sometimes a guide in new worlds for Ranma is very beneficial.

"I know someone who needs a bit more backbone for him to meet," Chaos grinned while gesturing to the well. If the two of them meet sooner or later Ranma would then meet…the girls of this world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world -

"Why am I doing this?" a young man asked himself. Here he is traveling in a carriage on a long dusty road to the Yaza Plains that will drop him off there. The driver of the carriage paid the young man no attention as he led the horses pulling the cart. The young man in question is an indecisive, ordinary young man and the new master of an old castle called Budehuc.

He scowled bitterly as he thought of the reason why he is going to the middle of nowhere. 'It's all thanks to HIM!' he thought bitterly. He would not be here if HE had not assigned him somewhere so far away.

The young man is dressed in a light brown coat on top of a white button up shirt and dark green pants. The pant's legs rode up a little to show gray colored socks. His hair is a very light color brown and his pale yellow eyes seem to speak of something hidden deep inside. Next to him is an old sword that looks like it has not seen the light of day in years. The young man looks to be no older than sixteen years of age.

'Some father he is, sending me away as soon as he meets me. (Sigh) Why mother ever slept with him I'll never know. Probably got her drunk or something. He's not fit to be a father or husband, the bastard!' He looked out at the passing scenery with a forlorn expression. 'So why am I doing this then?' he asked himself again for the umpteenth time. 'I guess I better just live with it. Maybe something will happen there that will change my life.' He has no idea how right he is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in another world -

Another young man is about to change his life forever, for once by his own decision instead of someone else's.

"This, young sir, is the Mirror of Chaos," the old man said to the young man. The old man is the owner of the magic shop where Kuno bought the Phoenix Egg a while back. He held up a large mirror to the young customer in front of him. The mirror is shaped like an eye with a dark metal rim. The glass gleamed as it reflected the image of the youth before it. "I don't really believe it, but the story says that whoever holds the mirror can be sent to another world. However, it works only for those who have earned it."

The young man touched the glass so gingerly that you would think he is afraid it would break if he put too much pressure on it. "So this has the power to give me a new life, right?" he softly asked the proprietor as he gazed at the mirror with a slight light of hope in his eyes. He looks to be about eighteen years old and is dressed in a red silk shirt and dark, loose pants and Kung Fu shoes. His black hair is tied in a pigtail and his deep blue eyes spoke of a deep sadness just barely hidden. A large cut a little over an hour old is on his left palm and is covered by some cloth wrappings to stop it from bleeding. In his other hand he grasped the hilt of a broken katana, the blade having been snapped off a little over halfway to the tip. It is a sword of exquisite quality and there are few things in the world that could have broken it, but break it had. The deep crimson of dried blood marred its silver sheen.

The old storeowner is a little unsettled with the young man. Usually in his dealings with this young man he is full of adventure. He has always been a happy go lucky guy. Sure the young man has hit him a couple of times, but those were forgivable since he has caused a lot of problems for him. The proprietor looked at the cut hand first before staring into his eyes, just daring him to lie. "You cut yourself with that sword, didn't you," the old man stated instead of asked.

The young man's eyes looked down at the blade, then to the old man's eyes. "Yes. I left my old life behind. I had to leave behind my blood as well to do it." The grief his eyes conveyed is enough to melt even the most cold-hearted man.

The old man did not stand a chance. He is greedy, not heartless. "Well, here is something to keep that sword from rusting." The old man pulled out a green colored sheath from behind the counter. "This should do it." He hesitated for a second before adding, "Free of charge." It is the least he could do. Never in his whole life has he met a person so deeply distraught. Having traveled around the world before settling down he had met a lot of people. None of them carried the sadness the young man before him did. It looks like his very soul is dying. Only the stubbornness to keep on living is keeping his very spirit alive.

The young man is a bit surprised, but after a moment he takes it in stride. "Thank you very much sir," the young man said as he bowed deeply from the waist. The old man became intrigued as the words and the action is foreign to the young man. In fact, from his previous encounters with the young man he was expecting him to have poor grammar and horrible manners, not the young man who speaks very well and shows respect to is elders. He watched as the young man first cleaned off the blood, then sheathed the broken sword and strapped it to his back. "So, how do I use this mirror anyway sir?" Weird as it sounds the young man seemed to be switching personalities, as if revealing a side of him the public doesn't know about. The old man brushed it off though and proceeded to tell the young man how to use the mirror.

"Hold it up to your face and ask the mirror to take you somewhere else. However, it only works for the ones that it picks to work for. I do not know how it chooses or where it would send you."

"That's good enough for me." The young man held the mirror to his face for a long time, caressing the glass and trying to steel himself for what he is about to do. There is no turning back if this does work. He closed his eyes and though about what he would be leaving behind. He thought about what has happened to him today, what he has gone through for so long. He though about the people he would be leaving behind. Finally, he spoke.

"I wish for a life where I can be the master of my own destiny. One where no one can choose my path for me and where I can finally find...happiness." He spoke from the heart, and the mirror responded.

A bright light beamed out from the glass, hitting him and making his whole body glow brightly. "Thank you," he said as a lone tear made its way down his face.

That's the last thing the old man heard before the pigtailed man vanished in the light and the mirror dropped to the floor, miraculously not breaking. Picking up the mirror the old shopkeeper looked at it as if seeing something besides the mirror. "Well my boy, I hope your new life will be better than this one." He went to put the mirror back in storage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey driver! Slow down for a second! There's someone over there," the young man in the carriage shouted. On the right side of the road is a young man dressed in strange looking silken clothes. His hair is tied in a pigtail and strapped to his back is a sword in a shape the young man in the carriage has never seen before. The pigtailed young man is walking down the road ahead of the carriage at a sedate pace.

"If he's dangerous don't blame me," the driver said in response as he slowed down the carriage besides the silken-clothed man. It did not matter to him. It is just a job anyway and one passenger or two does not matter.

The young man in the carriage poked his head out. "Do you need a lift?" the young man asked the young traveler.

The traveler looked a bit surprised at being offered a ride, but seemed grateful anyway. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." He climbed into the carriage and sat across the good-willed young man.

"So where are you going?" the young man asked the traveler as the carriage started up again. He noticed the signs of stress on the traveler and assumed wrongly that it is because of fatigue from walking so much.

The traveler shrugged and gave a small smile at the young man across from him. "No idea. I just got here and looking for a place to stay. So where are you headed?"

The young man is surprised. Most people would at least have a destination in mind when traveling, especially in places like they are currently headed towards. It seemed as if the traveler does not care at all.

"Well, we're almost to the Yaza Plains where we'll be dropped off. I have to make my way to an old castle called Budehuc. I'm…its new master." He hesitated calling himself a master. It seemed so foreign to him that he is having a little trouble assimilating it.

The traveler's eyes widened a bit. "Wait. You mean you're going to go, by foot, to an old castle with those MONSTERS running around?" He remembered those rabbits holding axes and those fur-balls attacking him. While they were weak he can see that the young man across from him is no fighter. "Those monsters I ran into were weak, but I can tell your no fighter yourself." He eyed the way the young man moved and the sword by his side. From what he saw he would just barely be considered about the equal of those monsters he encountered. If he were attacked by a large number of them he would be in trouble.

The young man shrugged, as if saying 'don't look at me'. "That's true, but I need to get there before nightfall. I have this sword to fight with at least." He pulled out his sword from his sheath to show him the blade. The young traveler sitting in front of him took it and held it in front of him, looking it over. The young man noticed that one of the traveler's hands is wrapped by a bloodstained cloth, but guessed he got it from fighting off the monsters and did not say anything about it.

"Nice blade. Good balance, strong, durable, and also lightweight. It does need some sharpening as the edges have dulled a bit, but it's still a good sword." He may not know much about swords, but he knew enough about them since one of his rivals used to attack him sometimes with a real sword. The young traveler handed back the sword. "You haven't really trained with that sword have you?" From the clumsy way the young man took it back he can tell.

The young man looked a bit shamefaced. "Yeah, but I do know how to use it a little. This end goes into the enemy, right?" he pointed at the sharp end.

The two chuckled a little at his joke. The young traveler seemed to brighten a bit, as if getting a good idea. "Hey, since you helped me how about I go with you to the castle to return the favor?" the pigtailed man suggested if someone were to have look deeply into his eyes. They would have seen something being renew in them a light that was flickering out.

The young man thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Thanks. I'll take you up on your offer. By the way, I never did get your name. Mine's Thomas," he said, holding out his hand.

"Ranma. No last name." Ranma took his hand and shook it. Thomas thought that last sentence was weird, but brushed it off as it looks like he just made a new friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

I would like to thank 'ilikesecret' / glazedlookineyes101 for co-writing and redoing my old chapters. So give him a big hand!

glazedlookineyes101/ Co-Writer's Notes (Member ID 568765, check there for the side stories)

(A) No offense to those who like Akane of course.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Ch 1: A New Stable for the Wild Horse

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here that belongs to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the Suikoden series either. I am just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so you would be just wasting both of our time if you try to sue me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For Co-writer's Use

Update Status:

2-20-05

Improved a little bit the grammar and spelling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: A New Stable for the Wild Horse

The Grasslands are a region of vast plains and sparse woods, where gales blow strong and nature thrives. The Six Clans, who are spread across the Grasslands, symbolize the wilderness that they reside in. To the east of the Grasslands lies the mighty Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, and to the south the Republic of Tinto. Situated to the west besides the sea is the Zexen Federation, a mercantile nation prospering remarkably from recent increases in continental trading. Military aggression by larger nations towards the Grasslands has been turned back narrowly time after time. Confrontations between the Six Clans and the Zexens have especially deep roots. The Grasslands continues to hang in a dangerous balance of war and peace.

Far away from the conflicts that plague the land there is a place that has not seen conflict in ages not since the end of the 'Flame Champion War' with Harmonia. It is just northwest of Iksay village and south of the Nameless lands. It is situated on a peninsula and is mostly surrounded by forest. It is called Budehuc Castle, also known as Lake Castle.

The remains of walls made of stone and the seven guard towers that surround the whole castle are in disrepair. Besides the main house there are three wooden buildings, which are left standing and unused. What was once a guardhouse is left in the main courtyard to rot away. A dried up fountain is in the middle of the yard and a bunch of trees have taken root by one of the old towers. There is a stall built right at the side of the guardhouse and a large tent to the right side of the stand. A cooking pot resting over a dead cooking fire stood in front of the tent. What looks like a training center when there were more people around is by the stairs to the lower left side of the castle out of the main courtyard wall. Training dummies and wooden weapons stood in the center of a rickety fence, all in need of repair.

To the right is an old stable, which has been empty for years, overlooking an empty fenced in field surrounded by trees of the forest around the castle. To the side of the stable stood an old well that hasn't been used in years.

To the left is an open space at the water's edge on one side and the cliff side where the main house sat. The only things that are there is a metal door on the cliff side and a stone stairway leading up to the main house.

What really made the castle strange is that there's a three-mast ship that is stuck on a huge pillar right behind the main house, well above the water line and connected by planks to the house.

The main house is comprised of two old stone buildings on top of a cliff overlooking the lake. The one on the left is a bar and stage for people to be entertained in and also leads to the kitchen. The other is a two-story building that houses the people of the castle. Many of the rooms are unused and a fine coat of dust line most of the furniture. The ground floor houses the meeting hall and two rooms that are also unused. The upper floor contains the sleeping quarters and a statue room that holds nothing in it. The library is also located nearby, which is filled with old books that people have left over from time to time. There are two underground levels. The first has the storage room and a small graveyard. At the end wall of the graveyard is a huge hole that opens up to the stranded ship's deck. Wooden planks connect the castle and the ship together. The last floor has the food storage area and some old jail cells and the metal door that leads to the lakeshore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the entrance to Budehuc Castle -

"So is...this the place?"

"Errr...yeah. This is the place." You can practically hear the two sweat drop.

Ranma whistled in slight disappointment at what he sees before him. He has not seen a place this badly run down in a long time. He decided not to say anything and turned to Thomas to ask him a question. "By the way. When a monster is defeated it leaves behind money and sometimes items right? Why is that?"

When he killed a gold-furred boar a while ago it contained gold coins in its belly. When it died the slash he inflicted on its belly opened up and the coins spilled out. He was surprised to say the least. However, that did not stop him from gathering and cleaning them up. Gold coins are gold coins no matter where they came from. Those rabbits wielding axes had four small bottles with the label medicine D inside their bellies as well. Thomas had told him that those would heal you when you drink it. The bellies of monsters are very strange places to find items.

Thomas turned to him and explained. "Yeah. You see the monsters pick up these things when they find them or when they steal it from those it has killed," he sadly replied. (1) On the way they had fought a group of Axe Bunnies and a Gold Boar and he got some potch from them.

There is silence between the two of them for a few seconds, as if in remembrance of the people the monsters had killed. Then Ranma asked another question. "Soooo, that means I can make money by killing off monsters right?" He figured this might be a good way for him to make money in this world. With his skills and the monsters being so weak he will be so rich even Nabiki would wish she married him.

Thomas shook his head a bit since he had been thinking of something. "Huh? Oh yes. There are some people who all they do is hunt monsters to make a living. You should also know that the stronger the monsters are the more gold you will get. That gold boar is one of the strongest monsters around here and you took it out with that broken sword of yours," Thomas replied in awe of his new friend. Even he with his whole sword he was not able to accomplish that. Although Ranma seemed not too used to using a sword he is a lot better than he is. (A)

Ranma scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Well, I've been trained to be the best martial artist from where I come from. This sword is all what I have left from the life I left behind," he said, hoping Thomas would not ask where he came from. It is kind of hard to explain that you are from another world without the listener thinking you are crazy.

They walked into what was once a small gatehouse with stairs leading up to the castle. As they did a young girl wearing armor came into view from behind one of the walls that are on either side of the stairs. She is wearing a suit of armor, the top half anyhow since she is wearing an orange skirt that stopped at her knees and showed her long orange socks. The helmet she is wearing has a large red-feather like thing sticking out from the top. The face guard is raised up, letting them see her face. She is armed with a large spear and a large shield that had a crest showing two stags facing each other on it. Both items are bigger than she is. Her blonde hair peeked out from underneath her helmet and her eyes are blue.

"Halt you two!" she cried, drilling her large spear firmly into the ground, giving off the appearance of someone who took her job seriously. Too bad that the image is offset by her height. "I am under orders not to let anyone pass until our new castle lord has arrived!"

She looked the two over and is surprised at what she saw. The young guy in the brown coat looked at least a year older than her. He has a gentle face and looked kind of cute. She could tell by his clothes that he is not around from here. On his belt is a sword that she could tell he did not really know how to use since he keeps fumbling with it.

His friend, on the other hand, is well built but not too bulky. His black hair is kept in a pigtail and has blue eyes like hers. The way he keeps his innocent look helped a lot in the adorable department too. However, she could not tell where he comes from. His clothes are a silk red shirt and black pants and slipper-like shoes, which she has never seen before. He looked older than his shorter friend by at least two years. He also has a sword strapped to his back, which is of a make she has never seen before. She could feel her cheeks redden as she stared at him.

'Maybe he's the new master?' she thought to herself. She blushed even harder when she thought she would not mind that he would be her master. 'Must not think like that! Must not think like that!' she repeated in her mind as if a mantra.

Thomas blinked at first, not too surprised that he is not immediately recognized as the new lord of the castle. He is only 16 years old after all. It is not surprising that he is not being recognized as a lord of a castle or as a man or anything just because he is so young. She most likely thinks Ranma is the lord of the castle seeing as he is older than he is.

However, this girl looks even younger than him. If anything she should understand the feeling of not being taken seriously because of your age. Thus he is not insulted.

He put on his best brave smile, hoping to make her believe that he is as confident as his smile is. "That would be me."

Her head jerked mechanically towards his direction. Her jaw dropped, making her look like a frog catching flies in its mouth. "Y-y-you?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Thomas and I was sent by the Zexen Council to be the new lord of this castle. This is my friend, Ranma, who I met while coming here," he nodded, still smiling politely. 'Keep cool. Must not get mad at the cute girl, must not get mad,' kept repeating in his head.

Ranma is a bit surprised at being called his friend, but took it in stride. Though there is now a big smile on his face. 'Wow, I got a new friend already. I hope he won't be like Akane.' He suppressed the emotions that came with that thought. "Nice to meet you," Ranma said, giving the blonde girl a friendly wave. "So, what's your name?"

She successfully got her blushing under control. "Oh! I'm the captain of the guards of this castle. Cecile, at your service! Follow me! Sebastian has been waiting for you to get here!" She ran to the main house, totally forgetting to wait for the two young men.

"Hey Thomas. Mind if I come? I don't really have anywhere to go anyway. I'll leave once you got your business over with." He hoped his new friend would not get mad at him.

Thomas nodded. At least he will not be alone when he faces these new people. "Sure! Come on!" He is amazed as Ranma outstripped him as they ran after Cecile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the main house's lobby a middle-aged overweight man is walking back and forth waiting for the new master to arrive.

The lobby is extremely run down. A large gaping hole is on the left side of the stairs, letting one see the ship that is behind the castle. There is another hole at the end of the hallway that leads to the bar. Five large painting frames hang empty on the walls. Their pictures had long been sold off to help keep the castle running. Likewise are six stands that stood useless since there is nothing to put on them.

The man is wearing a suit that defined him as the only remaining butler of the castle. His dyed blonde hair is curled and set in a ponytail and his small mustache is kept trimmed. A small black notebook is in his hand. His name is Sebastian and he hopes that the new master would help to get the castle up and running again. All the previous lords did not care about the castle and let it rot before taking off. A loud, repeating clanging sound of metal that he knew well came running through the front door along with a young man.

"The new master is here Sebastian!" Cecile shouted as she stopped to catch her breath. While she is used to running with her armor that does not mean it weights any less.

"Great! Where is he?" Sebastian asked as he looked through the door to see who it is. He only saw the young man who entered with Cecile, but assumed he must be a servant of the new master.

"He's right here!" Cecile said, pointing to the young man that came in with her. "He's Thomas, the new master!" she proclaimed proudly.

Sebastian did a double take. "'**This** young man is the new master!" Obviously he had expected to see someone much older. Why, he looks only a bit older than Cecile!

"Yes. I guess I am," Thomas smiled while casting his eyes downward. So what if he's young! They didn't have to make a big deal about it!

Even though he felt disappointed he is better than nothing. 'Oh well,' Sebastian thought. 'A new master is a new master.' "I am Sebastian, the only remaining butler of the castle. Welcome to Budehuc Castle, also known as Lake Castle."

Cecile then realized something. "Huh? Wait a minute. Where's Ranma?" she asked to no one in particular. He vanished while they were running here. Thomas looked clueless as well as the three of them looked around for anyone else.

"Right here!" yelled a voice behind Sebastian, making them all jump. They turned to see a young man in a red shirt standing on the stairs with huge smile on his face saying that he enjoyed scaring them.

Thomas looked back and forth between his new friend and the door. "Wait! You didn't pass us when we went through the front! How did you do that?" 'Just who is this guy? He's really fast, a great fighter and now he can sneak around people without them knowing?'

"Well, now that." He waited until they are leaning in to hear the rest of his sentence. "Is a secret!" (2)

This caused them to face fault and Ranma to smirk at the faces they made.

Cecile got off the floor and approached the pigtailed man. "Ranma?" She walked, more like stomped, up to him until they were face to face. "Don't do that!" she shouted right in his face. He may be good looking, but his mischievous nature is a turn off to her. He should be more like nice and humble Master Thomas.

"Sorry Cecile. Couldn't help myself." Ranma chuckled and smiled at her, completely unaffected.

Sebastian just shook his head. "So, how do you know Master Thomas, Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged. "Thomas gave me a lift to the Yaza Plains and to return the favor I went with him here to make sure he got here safely. I haven't known him for that long really."

Thomas got Sebastian's attention and gave him his first order as lord of the castle. "Umm, Sebastian? Can you get the castle staff all together so that I can meet them?" So he did not sound very confident. He's new at this kind of thing.

"Right! You should meet all the staff to introduce yourself," Sebastian said while wiping his head with a handkerchief. "Cecile, would you gather everyone to the meeting hall?"

"I'm on it!" Cecile said as she ran out the door while Ranma and Thomas followed Sebastian.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The meeting hall is a large room that, unlike the others, is kept in much better shape and mostly dust free. There is a large wooden desk at the end of the room that looks like it has not been used in years. Behind it is a map of the Grasslands. Ranma, Sebastian and Thomas stood by the table waiting for Cecile to come back.

Cecile walked in with five other people. One is an elderly woman with a dark skin tone dressed in a purple and brown dress and a red bandana on her head. Her short gray hair spreads out from the back of her head to just above her shoulders. She has a bag slung over her shoulder. To him she looks just as smart as the old ghoul and also a bit wiser. The old ghoul is smart, but has a tendency to do stupid things (drugging him, putting spells on him, etc.).

There is also an elderly man, also with a dark skin tone, holding a wooden staff that has a clear glass orb on the top. He is wearing an orange shirt, purple pants, and a necklace made of small skulls that has a small skeleton on the center. He is also wearing a brown cap to cover his baldhead and has a full white beard.

There is also a...light brown furred dog-man that is wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a red strip going through it and pale yellow overalls and a blue hat? 'Whoa! A dog man!' Ranma thought. He has a happy go lucky look to him and is drinking out of a jug. If he had not encountered all the weird things in Nerima he would have panicked at seeing a real live dog-man. He does not even want to think of just HOW he came to be, as in who his parents are. Is it a dog and a human (shudder) or another dog-man and a dog-woman. He stopped thinking about it since it made his head hurt.

The blonde haired guy's clothes are a mix of blue and white. His pant legs are colored different from each other, one blue and the other white. Even if he is chewing on a something and has a sleepily look to him Ranma could tell he is a fighter lazy but still a fighter.

The last person is a ghostly figure of a black haired man that reminded him a lot of Gosunkugi. He is wearing dull colored clothes and in his gloved hand he held a small black book. Ranma can feel that he is very, very weird. He cannot detect any ki or anything else coming from him! All living things have ki! He stopped thinking about it. There are too many weird things in this world that he will have to get used to. Not that he would go back to that hellhole called Nerima anyway.

Sebastian pointed to the appropriate person as he made the introductions. "I would like to introduce, Martha the lottery ticket lady, Piccolo our fortuneteller, Muto the keeper of the storage room, Juan here runs the training center, and Eike is the castle librarian. Everyone, this is Thomas, the new lord of the castle."

Thomas looked through the door, expecting more people to come in. "Where are the other staff members? If there isn't enough room in here we could go outside."

"This _is_ everyone," the man named Juan lazily replied.

"Wha...you mean this is all?" Thomas asked, his mouth hanging down. Just seven people are in this whole town?

Sebastian looked a bit embarrassed as he explained. "Well, you see Zexen doesn't give us much and most of the others have left when we couldn't pay their salaries anymore."

"Oh. Well, I hope that we enjoy working together." Thomas smiled politely, even if it is a little forced.

"Let's hope so," Juan replied for everyone. He caught the other new guy with his eyes and he can feel that his fighting level is extremely high. From the way he moves he is extremely skilled. "So, who's your friend?"

Ranma looked right back at him. "Name's Ranma. We met on the way here." Juan felt a shiver go up his spine when Ranma stared at him intently. He felt like the pigtailed martial artist was staring right at his soul, which Ranma is actually doing. Ranma's judging how much ki control Juan has, which is not much. It is more instinctive than conscious control. Meanwhile Juan can tell when he is in the presence of a master. He is a master himself, but this guy is WAY past his level.

"Hmmm, you aren't from around here, are you? Where are you from?" Martha asked while she looked him over. 'Well now, I haven't seen someone like him in years. If only I was 40 years younger.' Ranma felt a shiver go up his spine, as if the old ghoul is around. But he knows that is impossible so he shrugged it off. He's probably just being paranoia.

He turned towards the old woman who asked him a question. He noticed the look on her face. "Yeah, well, you can say that I come from a far off place." He hated that look. Now he knows where the feeling came from. It is exactly the same type of look Cologne used to give him. He never did figure out what it meant. Still, it's creepy.

Piccolo also studied the young man. While Thomas is the new lord of the castle his friend is the more intriguing one. 'There's something odd about him. He has a strange magical energy surrounding him. Too bad Master Crowley isn't here. He could tell me what it is in a heartbeat.' "There is a strange aura of magic around you that I have never seen before. Do you have a curse or something on you?" he asked bluntly.

Ranma laughed a bit nervously as put his hand behind his neck. "How did you know that? Yeah. I do have one." Everyone gave him an odd look while Piccolo just nodded.

"What kind of curse?" Muto asked as he walked forward. He tripped on...his feet? The jug he drinks from went flying. As always the liquid went straight towards any Jusenkyo cursed victims nearby. Namely Ranma.

"This kind of curse," a now wet, young, short, and busty redhead said. "I go by Ranko in my girl form. Sorry about this," She said while tugging on the end of his, now her, wet pigtail.

Everyone else is gaping at the now very female Ranma. Some stared at her huge breast while others on her curves. Everything is stared at and noted as being female, not male. It should be known that Cecile is currently feeling VERY jealous.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – It's the only thing I could think of to explain how the monsters of that world had gold and items on them.

2 – Take a wild guess where I got THAT.

Co-writer's notes (Member ID 568765, check there for the side stories)

(A) In the manga and anime he seemed to know how to use a sword okay from when he fought against Kuno as a girl for the first time and also when he handled the Saotome Honor Blade he mastered it practically instantaneously. It takes a lot of skill to juggle a plate of soup on the tip of the sword after all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Ch 2: As A Girl Call Me Ranko!

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Suikoden 3 either. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so you would be just wasting your time if you try to sue me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For Co-writer's Use

Update Status:

2-20-05

Improved a little bit the grammar and spelling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Hi! I'm Ranma! In Girl Form Call Me Ranko!

Piccolo eyed the redhead in front of him along with everyone else. Even with all the magic in this world this is the first time he and the others have ever encountered magic that makes you change your very SEX! "So it's a water-based curse that with cold water you turn into a girl and with hot water back into a boy?"

Ranko nodded as she waited for the water in the kettle to heat up. "Yup, I fell in a cursed spring that turns me into a girl. This is how I would've looked like if I was born a girl. I'm almost a copy of my moth..." He trailed off at that particular memory. Everyone figured out what he was about to say, but did not comment on it.

The whole group had moved into the bar area of the castle where a stove is currently heating up some water for Ranma, 'Ranko' right now, to change back. The bar looks like it has not been used in years. Dust and spider webs covered the place. Cecile is STILL poking Ranko's breasts, but this happened often enough in the past that Ranko just ignored it. People often need to 'feel' the proof themselves, and for some reason at least girls who find out about his curse keep on poking and groping her breast to prove it.

Cecile's constant poking and grabbing is starting to annoy her, especially since it reminded him of the way Nabiki had treated her so long ago. She gave the blonde girl a scowl to indicate her displeasure. She backed off and the redhead continued her story. "This curse is all thanks to my pop. He couldn't even read the Training Grounds Guide except for the words 'training ground' and 'dangerous'. He got a curse too, only he turns into a panda."

"So you can't control the change?" asked Thomas. He has seen magic before, but sex-changing curses are new to him. Ranma's girl form is cute, but in his opinion Cecile is cuter.

"Nope. Water seems to find me wherever I go. You turn into a water magnet when you get cursed. It's the only explanation I have for the weird situations I've gotten splashed in strange ways like Muto tripping like that. The water magnet part also works with both hot and cold water. It will always attract the opposite of whichever water temperature type you want."

Martha has not stopped eyeing the girl since she had changed. "So, are you a FULL girl now?" 'Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating!'

Ranko knew what she's asking. The old woman wants to know if she can have kids and all that. She's been asked that question a lot already, does not stop her from blushing though. "Yup, pretty much." Doc Tofu had told her often enough that the change goes all the way so that she can have kids and such if she...

She always hated that.

Juan eyed 'Ranko' a bit fearfully from far away. "So the curse won't change any of us right?"

Another generic question she has been asked before. "No. Unless you fall into one of the cursed springs or some of its waters gets on you you're safe from the curse." She shrugged. "Besides, there are worst things you can turn into besides the opposite gender." The others heaved a sigh of relief at that. But then they thought about what she said.

"Really? Like what?" the whole group asked.

"There's the 'Drowned Yeti Ridding Bull While Carrying a Crane and Eel Spring' for one." Mass incomprehension met her statement. "Trust me, you don't want to know." The others just nodded, especially those who figured it out.

"So...umm... you have no way to cure your curse?" Cecile asked. She could not help but feel jealous at Ranko's large...assets. She wished she could have the chest and hips of a normal 15 year old. She has not grown a bit and now someone who is not even a natural girl has bigger breasts and better curves than she does! 'I hope Master Thomas doesn't care about things like that.' Her eyes widened slightly at that thought and she banged her head repeatedly with her spear. 'Bad Cecile! Bad Cecile!'

Everyone turned to her for a moment then promptly decides to ignore what they do not know. Don't want to know either. Ranko then answered her question. "Nope, I have looked for one, found about a hundred and one, none of them works. It's either only temporary, doesn't work, or locks you in your CURSED form," she replied, thinking about a few of the 'cures' that she has found. Even the waterproof soap only lasted for a short time, then instant girl wherever you are. She shuddered as she remembered Herb's locking ladle.

"There may be a way," Eike said, catching everyone's attention, especially Ranko. He does not talk much so this is a first for the long-time residents of the castle. Some have even started hyperventilating. "Maybe by having a Chimera Rune placed on you it would be enough to control your curse. It has the power to change its wearer into something else if I remember right. I had one of those somewhere in the library." A few plastered themselves against the wall. Eike said more than one sentence!

Ranko suddenly appeared just a few inches right in front of him. Other people would have jumped in surprise, but this is Eike and he did not even twitch slightly. "Wow! Really! So what do want in return?" She knows there had to be a catch somewhere. Living with Nabiki teaches you that EVERYTHING has a catch.

Eike shook his head. "Nothing much. If you could would you bring some new books to the library? There hasn't been a new book brought in years."

"I have a book on me," Ranko said, reaching into her sub-space pocket where she keeps her backpack and other belongings and pulling out a book that Doc Tofu gave to him.

Eike looked over the book the young girl gave to him. Luckily this world and Ranma's world both have the Japanese language as its main way of communication. "_The Art of Pressure Points_. I have never heard of this before." It's certainly something he's never seen or heard about it in his lifetime.

"Want a demonstration?" Everyone nodded. The girl walked up to Muto and spoke over her shoulder to everyone else. "There are points on the body that if pressed in the right way would do strange stuff to you. Here's one." Ranko's finger hits the side of Muto's neck and the dog-man's body froze in place.

"Hey! I can't move?" It feels like he is completely wrapped up in chains with no leverage. He cannot even move his head to look around the room! The only things he can move are his eyeballs and his mouth.

Ranko hit the same spot again. Muto wavered a second before regaining his balance. "By pressing the same spot or sometimes another pressure point you can undo it. It's all in the book."

Eike bowed slightly to her. "Thank you. I will go find that rune now," he said as he left the room. Juan and Muto were sorely tempted to follow him and read up on that book.

Seeing the water ready Ranko lifted it above her head and poured some of the water over her. Her audience became amazed when they saw 'Ranko' get slightly bigger, taller, and loose the...things on her chest and her hair turn from red to black. In less than a second 'Ranko' disappeared and 'Ranma' took her place.

"Well, this has been an interesting day," Sebastian said wryly, which is pretty much an understatement. A new master arrives, said master looks only to be a year older than Cecile, with him comes a sex-changing young man who carries around a book Eike has never seen before, and said librarian even spoke with more than one sentence! "It's getting late. Let me show you to your room Master Thomas. Ranma, there is an empty room across the hall with a bed in it you can use."

"Hey, I don't want to be a bother! I don't have a way to pay you and I don't want to be a freeloader." 'Again,' he though sourly. "I'll just…"

"No, it's fine Ranma." Sebastian interrupted as he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. "We'll find a job for you or something. Besides, you are a friend of Master Thomas, am I right Master Thomas?"

"Err, sure. Don't worry about it Ranma. You can stay for a little while."

He is about to protest when he thought about it. It's not like he has anywhere to go and these people are being awfully nice to him. He bowed in thanks and walked out of the bar. "Thanks. See you guys tomorrow."

Everyone also went to their own rooms to ponder on the strange events of today. Thomas is not really the concern of everyone (except for a certain blue-eyed, blonde captain of the guards). It is his friend who is on their minds. They have a feeling that a lot of strange things are about to happen with his arrival.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Ranma's room -

The room is practically empty except for a bed and a wooden chest. Oh, and lots and lots of dust. There is a window that gives a good view of the lake. Besides that it is not really that special. 'Oh, well. I had worse.'

He sat down on the bed after patting it down to get rid of the massive amount of dust on it. He had to open the window or else he would have choked on the dust cloud that rose up when he even touched the bed. "So this is a new start of a new life." He said to himself. He put down his sword on the side of the bed and then unloaded his things from his subspace pocket. 'Heh. This is the only good thing to ever come out of that duck.'

Besides the things in his backpack he has medical books that Doc Tofu gave to him, cookbooks from Kasumi, and educational books from Ms. Hinako. She said that if he is going to start a new life he might as well add an education to his list of 'things to do'. The books range from Architectural books all the way to Women's Behaviors books, which he finds out later on he just can't understand no matter how many times he reads them (A). Hinako's books alone are enough to fill a whole bookcase, two or three of them in fact. All together he has a small library. He's surprised that he can even fit all of them inside the room. All of the books are in huge stacks against the wall opposite the bed. Thankfully they had given him a pretty big room. Dusty, but has lots of space.

Doc Tofu, Kasumi and Ms. Hinako were the only ones who cared for him in his old life. It made him sad that he might never see them again, but he knows that they understand and sometimes you have to make a sacrifice to get something.

He also took out his mangas from his backpack and put them in the chest after patting it down to get rid of the dust. It is the only pile small enough to fit. 'Is EVERYTHING covered by dust in this castle?' He figured he would clean up his room tomorrow. He hoped that they let him stay here. He can help repair and clean this place to pay for his room and board. It REALLY needs a lot of work.

He plopped down on the bed and prepared to go to sleep. As he started to drift off he thought of the people he just met. 'At least they're taking the curse better than some people I used to know.' Exhaustion settled in after that thought and soon he is fast asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day -

"Good morning Master Thomas!" Cecile greeted exuberantly to her new master. She is sitting at the bar having something to drink before heading out on patrol. That morning she woke up early and cleaned it up a bit seeing as the new master might want to use it.

Thomas smiled at her. "Morning Cecile. Just call me Thomas, okay? Anyway, have you seen Ranma? I went to his room and he wasn't there."

"I was out hunting." The pigtailed martial artist came through the bar door carrying two dead wild boars over each shoulder. Behind him Martha walked in with a pleased expression.

"You did very well young man. You're pretty strong for someone your age." She had been with him when he went hunting. She wanted to see how good the young man is and is totally impressed at what she saw. It is not everyday someone kills two wild boars by beating it to death using only their fists and feet.

"Wow! You killed two wild boars!" Cecile exclaimed in admiration of the pigtailed man. "Those things are pretty hard to beat!"

"They also had these on them." He showed them a pair of brown boots and metal shoulder guards. The two boars had puked them out before dying. He cleaned them up using some water he had in a canteen before putting them the items in a bag he had with him. He held up the boars over the sink and cut open the boar's bellies and is rewarded with two bags. "Cool! You were right Thomas! The harder it is to beat the monster the more gold I get!" He showed off the two bags of gold that he got from the boar's belly, cleaned them up a little and put them away.

He took off his falling apart slippers and put on the luckily right size boots. He also put on the shoulder guard as well. The Shoulder Guards has a metal chest plate that covers the heart area. It seemed to suit Ranma well. It gave him a look like he is meant to wear armor all along. 'Not bad,' thought both Cecile and Martha. 'Not as good as Master Thomas though,' thought Cecile before she could control herself. She turned away before everyone else noticed her blushing.

Martha helped him put down the carcasses of the boars on a table where it would be cut up and cooked later. "At least you have good foot wear now. Those slippers wouldn't have lasted long with the way you fight. By the way, Thomas, Sebastian has been looking for you. Ranma, I'll handle these. You go with him and see if you can help out."

"Okay," they chorused as they walked into the lobby with Cecile following them.

Sebastian spotted them coming from the direction of the bar. He quickly walked up to the three teens. "Thomas! There you are! I have forgot to send a letter to Brass Castle saying that the new master has arrived here and has started his duties. We would send a letter carrier, but with things as they are well..."

"Don't worry. I'll take the letter there."

"Wonderful! Would you mind going with him Cecile?"

"Don't worry. I'll go with him." 'It'll let me get to know him better,' she thought without realizing it.

Ranma also volunteered. "I'll go too. I should see more of the Grasslands anyhow." He can kill more of those monsters on the way too. Cecile felt some disappointment at not being alone with Thomas, but did not show any outward signs of it.

Eike walked down the stairs before the three teens could leave. "I finally found the rune, Ranma. You need a rune master to put it on you. There is one in Brass Castle where you are going. Oh, and thank you for the book."

"Don't mention it," he said. He memorized the whole thing anyway and it is going to be in the library. Taking the small glass ball with the rune inside from the creepy librarian he looked inside and found the image of a lion, a goat and a snake's faces all on top of each other (1). It is a little creepy, but this could be an actual **_cure_**! He found out from Martha that this world is filled with magical things called runes so there's a chance that this thing could cure him. He barely prevented himself from doing a little dance right in front of everyone. He mentally danced around though. 'Never going to be a girl again! Never going to be a girl again!'

"I'll get the letter. You three should get ready to go," Sebastian said as he walked into the meeting room.

As he left for his room Ranma felt a slight shiver go through him. 'I get the feeling something will happen soon.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, elsewhere -

Seven people riding on armored horses are making their way through the Yaza Plains. All but one is wearing a full suit of armor and the color of their clothes is orange dominated (2).

The first person behind the leader of the group is a huge man with a big double bladed Battle Axe hanging on his saddle. His brown hair is shaved to a strip on top of his head, ending with a ponytail. He has a mustache and his armor is different from the rest by the thorns on the shoulders, giving it an intimidating look.

A shorthaired blonde man with light blue eyes is riding next to him, and a one handed sword is on his belt. He looked around the area and is very frustrated about something. Also he's mumbling about something angry.

A dark haired handsome man looking very calm is riding behind him. He too has a sword on his belt. He calmly looked around the area and barely held in a chuckle as he looked at the blonde man in front of him.

Another blonde man wearing very little armor is riding a little ahead and to the left of him. He is wearing a purple shirt with a red scarf around his neck. A mace is hanging from his saddle.

An elf took the end of the party. He has light purple hair along with pointed ears and nose. His expression is hard to read like most elves' are. A bow and quiver is on his saddle.

The rider in the lead is a silver haired young woman about twenty years old. Her long hair is braided into two braids and set at the back of her head so it does not get in her way. Her skin is pale and she has beautiful lavender eyes. A sword rested at her side as well. She is irritated but hiding it very well. A small brown haired boy about ten years old or so wearing a chest plate is riding on the back of her horse, holding onto her waist.

They are the Six Knights of Zexen. They are the Six Knights of Zexen...who are lost in the Yaza Plains.

"Are we there yet Salome?" the small boy asked.

The man in purple turned to the young boy riding behind his leader. "No Louis. We would have been there by now if only 'someone' didn't talk us into trying a shortcut to Brass Castle. We would have gotten there already, right, Borus?" he said, looking at the other blonde haired man.

"Hey! It's Leo who said to take a left!" he yelled in his defense, looking at the knight with the thorns on his armor.

"Don't even think about blaming me!" the large man yelled back. He pointed to the calm looking one. "Percival said that we should have gone left! Not me!"

"I was just talking to myself. It is not my fault you thought I was speaking to you," the dark haired man replied calmly, as if talking about the weather.

"Are we going to do this the whole way?" The elf asked to no one in particular. While his expression is still unreadable there is a hint of exasperation in it now.

The woman up front turned to look at the elf at the end of their group. "Well, Roland, knowing these guys they will do this all the way." She looked behind her to the small lad riding with her. "Louis, when you grow up please make sure that you don't grow up to be like them."

Louis nodded enthusiastically. "Okay Lady Chris!"

"Hey!" the older males of the shouted except for the elf. However, if one were to look closely he looks to be holding back a laugh. But unless you look REALLY hard you would never see it.

Their banter is cut off when a loud rumble is heard from behind the upcoming hill and the sounds of people fighting off a bunch of monsters.

"Come on! We need to help! Those people could be in trouble!" Chris yelled, making her horse go faster as the others followed behind her.

Once they reached the top they saw a massive Stone Golem along with two Blade Bunnies and a half a dozen Furrflys attacking three travelers. Two of the travelers are young men and the last one is a girl. The girl is dressed in what looks like an older model of the armor that the castle guards used to wear. She wielded a large spear in one hand and a shield in the other and is fighting the Blade Bunnies. One of the men is wearing a brown coat and using a sword that looks like he doesn't really know how to use as he held off the Furrflys.

The last man is wearing a red silk shirt and metal shoulder guards as he fought the golem. He is using a broken katana, which is a rare thing to see in the Grasslands. It is snapped almost halfway from the tip. They could tell, even from the hill, that from the way that he moves he is a fighter, a really good fighter, even though it looks it he is just learning how to use his sword. However, as they watched they could see him getting better and better at using his broken sword. He does not make the same mistakes twice and constantly changes the way he fights. Sometimes he uses his own fists and feet to fight the golem off, which made Chris and her group wince. He must be hurting himself that way. From the way he is still using his fists and feet though that does not seem to be the case.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi! Thomas, Cecile! How you guys holding up!" Ranma shouted while ducking under a swing from the massive right arm of the golem he is fighting. He swiped at the golem's feet, creating sparks from the clash of stone and steel. Most of the damage he inflicts is by using his own body instead of the sword, but having the golem as his 'sparring partner' helps him learn how to use his sword without fear of hurting someone, besides the monster of course.

"I can handle these two!" Cecile yelled, blocking the axe blade from one bunny while striking the other on its chest with her spear's blade and killing it.

"I'm okay!" Thomas shouted, swinging at the Furrflys that flew too close to him. "I could use a hand here though!"

Looking towards his friends he saw that Thomas and Cecile are flanking the monsters, effectively pinning the monsters between the two of them. "Well, this was fun, but its time to put a stop to this." He blocked a right hook from the golem with his blade as the golem put all its weight to its oversize arm. He jumped back, which unbalanced the golem and made it fall flat on its face.

'Got to aim this just right.' He focused his sight on the golem and yelled out, "Bakusai Tenketsu!" He hit the golem with one finger and caused it to explode to pieces. Said pieces flew straight at the monsters Thomas and Cecile are fighting. The razor sharp shards are enough to kill all the monsters. 'Keh, I've seen Ryoga use it so many times I've picked it up without going through the training.'

"Wow! That was amazing!" Cecile exclaimed, shocked to see such a strange attack.

"Where did you learn that?" Thomas asked in awe of his friend. Ranma continuously keeps on impressing him ever since he met him yesterday.

Ranma waved his hand dismissively. "I learned it from someone I...used to call a friend." He started to glow from the depression. However, before he could think about the past he saw a flash of movement. "CECILE, GET DOWN!"

Cecile turned to see the Blade Bunny she thought she had killed leaping at her. Before it could cut her in half it is knocked aside by an arrow and died for real this time. Turning towards where the arrow came from she and her group saw six riders wearing knight armor riding towards them.

Ranma and his group walked towards them and met them halfway. He looked up towards the woman in the lead and assumed right that she's the leader. He fought down the instinctive urge to think that women are weak that was ingrained in him by his father and greeted her. "Thanks for the help." He also thanked the elf with the bow and arrow as well, getting a nod in reply. He noticed that she is staring intently at him. 'She looks like a warrior so she's probably sizing me up.'

Cecile jumped up and down in glee, creating a racket with the metal of her armor creaking and clanking together. "IT'S...IT'S...IT'S LADY CHRIS! Thomas, it's Lady Chris!"

"You mean she's the female knight I heard about while in Vinay Del Zexay?" Thomas asked, not believing that he is looking at the near legendary knight in front of him.

Ranma looked back and forth between his friends and the female knight on top of her horse. "Not to be stupid or anything, but who's she?"

Salome looked at the sheathed sword on Ranma's belt. He had sheathed it onto his side. He just remembered that katanas are made to hang from your waist, not your back. "By your katana, something that people don't use around here, I guess that you are not from around here are you?"

Roland also noted the weird sword. "The last time I have seen a katana is when I was visiting the new elf village in the Toran Republic a while ago. That village is very far away from here."

Ranma nodded at Salome's question. "Nope. Not from around here. Name's Ranma by the way. I know who the lady is (a barely covered squeal is emitted by Cecile, but he ignores it.). Who are the rest of you guys?"

The man who guessed that Ranma isn't from around here moved his horse forward and introduced everyone else. "I'm Salome, the elf is Roland and these are, in order, Leo, Borus, Percival and the one riding with Lady Chris is Louis. We are the Six Zexen Knights."

Cecile grabbed Ranma by the collar and dragged him down to her level so she can talk into his ear while pointing at Chris. "Lady Chris is the captain of the knights Ranma! She's the first woman to ever be appointed to that position!" Cecile said with great enthusiasm.

Ranma nodded at her, impressed. "Oh really? Why are they here then?" He looked around their current location. They had gone far off the path as Ranma had seen the golem and wanted to fight it. He dragged the two younger teens with him, saying that it is good practice to fight monsters. He turned back towards the knights, guessing what they are doing so far away from the path. "You're...lost aren't you?"

Louis nodded vigorously. "Yup! Mind telling us where Brass Castle is from here?" he asked, making the adults sweat drop. Here they are, the great Knights of Zexen, getting lost. How embarrassing! "Right Lady Chris! ...Umm, Lady Chris?" He looked up to his mentor and noticed that her eyes are glazed over.

Chris hasn't stopped staring at the pigtailed martial artist since she first laid eyes on him as he battled the golem. 'Who is this Ranma? He's so handsome! Those muscles are so well formed, yet so lean at the same time. I've seen others with the same build, but there's just...something about him that just...wow! His confidence, the way he moves, and those eyes! I've never seen such beautiful blue eyes! Got to love that pigtail too! Did I mention the way he moves? So fluid, he's almost like water. I've never seen someone move like that before. He's so manly!' (A shiver runs up a certain dimensional traveler's spine, but he thinks it's the cold wind that just passed by and ignores it) His fighting style is also superb. While he's not very good at fighting with a sword if he used his fist and feet I can tell he's a grandmaster. None of the other knights comes close to this young man. Truly a man among men! (Again Ranma felt the shiver) Then she noticed that she is staring at Ranma and caught herself before she started blushing. "We would be grateful for your help." 'What was THAT about?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the well –

"Err, why did she act like that?"

Toltiir stared at him for a few moments before smacking him on the head. "Hello! I THOUGHT that you've seen Ranma's life for the past two years! Just how many times has something like that happened to someone in the Nerima Wrecking Crew! Ranma was the HEAD of that group, remember! Weird stuff like this happens all the time!"

"Oh yeah. Oops. Sorry," Chaos said in embarrassment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the other world –

Thomas shrugged. "Sure. We're going there ourselves anyway. We need to deliver this letter there so that I can be registered as the new master of Budehuc Castle."

Borus raised an eyebrow and spoke for the first time. "Budehuc Castle? Never heard of it."

Cecile and Thomas both scratched the back of their heads in embarrassment. "Well, we don't really have that many people there right now," the two chorused.

Pervical nodded, still smooth as ever. "Yes. I remember Lake Castle. It's a small castle just northwest of my home village. I used to go there when I was little. Is Commander Brown still guarding the place?"

Cecile shook her head, looking a little sad. "No. My father died a few years back. I'm the new Captain of the Guards there."

Salome looked down at her from atop his horse. "The rank of a Captain isn't passed down from father to child." Cecile looked horrified. Her position is about to be taken from her! "But I'll go and see what I can do." She exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you very much!" She said with great relief at the blonde Zexen Knight. "Ranma, Master Thomas, come on, let's go!"

"We will Cecile, but we need to see what we got from the monsters first," Thomas said as he approached the dead monsters.

Ranma is already looking through the remains of the monsters. "Let's see. About 2,236 potch, mostly from the golem, two bottles of Medicine D, a strange crystal with a rune in it, a jar, a painting, and a...screw?" he said, listing what he gathered from the monster's remains and cleaned using some water, very careful not to get any of the cool water on him. "What would a bunny rabbit do with a screw?" He pocketed it anyway just in case.

"That painting is a Sky Owl painting," Salome said as he eyed the painting Ranma is rolling up and putting in a pocket. "Also that rune is a Gale Rune. It makes its wearer become faster by about 1.5x."

"I didn't know you could appraise things," Leo said to his fellow knight.

Salome shrugged. "You pick up skills from here and there. For the jar you have to go to a real appraiser to see what kind it is."

Chris cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "We're burning daylight. Let's go to Brass Castle before night falls. Thomas, if you would lead the way?" It should be noted that she keeps stealing glances at the pigtailed martial artist, making him fidget a little, though from what he does not know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is Brass Castle? It sure is bigger than ours," Ranma said, gazing at the castle they just arrived at.

Standing at the midpoint of the open Grasslands to the forested area of Zexen is the white stone castle called Brass. Two stone bridges are connected to the castle on either side. One is the one they just crossed; the other is on the other side leading to Vinay del Zexay. High walls protected the castle from attacks with guard towers doting along the wall. The heavy iron gates along with the huge wooden drawbridge that could be pulled up meant it would be hard to get inside the castle. Brass Castle had a somewhat unusual layout in that the village within its walls is essentially split into two sections. The fort that comprised the bulk of the compound separated the two sections. It is impossible to get from one side of the town to the other without walking through the heavily fortified center. The center is where all of the knights are housed as a shelter in times of war.

"Great to be back home again," Louis said as they all stopped near the gateway to the rest of the castle.

Leo looked down at their guides. "You three didn't really have to come with us you know. You could have just given us the letter and pointed us in the right direction."

Cecile shrugged. "That's okay. I've never been to Brass Castle before so I wanted to look around."

Thomas nodded as he too looked forward to exploring the castle. "I did want to see what a fully staffed castle looks like. No offense of course Cecile," he added when she looked a little down. She merely nodded.

Ranma noted the very stately look of everything. It reminded him of the castles of England that he had seen in one of his textbooks. "Yeah. This place is nice, but Lake Castle does have a more homely feel to it. No offense of course." He directed the last sentence to the knights, who just waved it off.

"I guess this is where we part ways. Maybe we'll meet again," Salome said as he took the letter from Thomas.

"Ranma, the next time we meet I hope you'll show me how to do that 'Breaking Point' move of yours," Chris said, staring and smiling at Ranma. He did not even notice or care that she has been staring or stealing glances of him the whole way. He got stared at so much by people from his old world that he's practically immune to it. He did get a small warning in his head that warned him that he's about to get in trouble with a girl, especially with the way she's smiling at him. But he's in a new world and no one knows who he is so he thought he's just being paranoid.

"Well, that move I did..." He stopped until he had all of the knight's attention. "...is a SECRET!" All the knights face faulted, but since they are on horseback they didn't fall to the ground. Only Percival, the eternally smooth one, and Roland, Mr. No Emotions, did not react. 'Man, Xellos is so cool!'

Thomas and Cecile both rolled their eyes at him. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." Both had sweat drops sliding down their heads.

"Yeah, but it's so funny! You saw their faces!" Ranma laughed as the knights recovered. Everyone who had face faulted growled a little at him. However, his laugh is infectious and soon they too are chuckling (or in Chris' case giggling, getting her stares from her subordinates. Chris NEVER giggled before! Ranma thought she has a pretty cute giggle and looks very pretty when she doesn't have such a serious face on.).

"Well, see you later," Percival said as he and the rest of the knights rode into the castle. Chris did not even notice the others staring at her. Now they are staring at her very pronounced smile. She never smiled from ear to ear before. That smile she directed at the pigtailed martial artist before they left is also one never seen before on her face. Even Percival and Roland are pretty shaken up by her weird behavior.

Ranma turned to his two friends as they lost sight of the knights. "So you want to look around before heading home?"

"Might as well since we're here!" Cecile began to walk into the castle with the two young men right behind her.

While passing through the gate Ranma saw a young man with a bright red hat standing to the left side of the bridge. What's odd is that he's holding a green parrot on his left hand. Seeing that his friends are leaving him behind he put it to the back of his mind and went to catch up with them.

Inside the castle wooden houses lined the street as villagers and knights went on with their business. Ranma guessed that this part of the castle is the residential part of the town since it's mostly empty. There are two shops there that he could tell by the signs hanging in the front of the two buildings. The first one has an orb on it and the other one has an open book. 'Must be the library or bookstore. I wonder what the one with the orb is.'

As if reading his mind Cecile answered his question for him. "Ranma, that's the Rune Shop. You can get your runes affixed to you there."

"So this is a Rune Shop. I've never been in one before," Thomas said, then turned to Cecile. "Does getting a rune affixed to you hurt?"

"No, it doesn't. I have a rune on me too, a 'War Horse' Rune. It lets me do a strong attack when I use it. A passing rune sage that is an old friend of Piccolo's gave it to me."

Ranma walked, more like skipped, to the door as he spoke. "I'll just be in there a while. Why don't you two have a look in that bookstore and see if you can find a nice book for Eike."

"Sure! Come on Master Thomas!" As the two younger teens entered the library Ranma walked/skipped into the Rune Shop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The inside of the rune shop is pretty dark, letting in very little light. It reminded him a little of those fortuneteller shops where they let in very little light to increase the 'mysticism' of the place. Stepping up to the counter Ranma called for the owner.

A VERY stunning woman stepped through the curtains behind the counter. She is an ageless beauty. Her skin is pale, but healthy and blemish free. Actually, it's free of ANY imperfections. Her hair is completely white, which doesn't make her look old. It actually made her look more stunning. It is put up in a high ponytail behind her head. She has the same body build as Ms. Hinako when she's in her adult form, meaning she's VERY curvy. She is wearing a black dress and long black gloves that clung to her like a second skin. The dress left very little to imagination as it showed off all of her curves that most women would kill to have. If Ranma hadn't been exposed to more female flesh than Happosai could possibly dream of he would have fainted. Ryoga would have died from severe blood loss. She gave Ranma a once over and liked very much what she saw.

"Greetings," she said in a very husky and sexy voice. Ryoga would have been panting like a dog if he heard her voice. "I'm the Rune Sage Jeane. What..." She paused to turn slightly so that her chin rested on her shoulder, giving her an even sexier look. The new angle also let Ranma see her large...assets from a side look. "...can I do for you?"

Knowing that look ('Oh man! I HATE that look! She's like Nabiki and Ms. Hinako combined!') Ranma knew he better do his business ('Not that kind of business! Keep focused!) before he gets into trouble. He gulped nosily and presented his two runes to her. "I'm Ranma and I'm here to get these two runes affixed on me." He felt proud of himself. His voice did not shake, much.

"That will cost you 100 potch." She placed her elbows on the counter, her arms upright, resting her chin on her hands. Her assets got even more pronounced and the new position would have let him look down her cleavage. He fought the signals his hormones are screaming at him with sheer amount of will. "Or we can step back to my room and see what you can give me in return," she said VERY seductively, practically purring.

Ranma stepped back from Jeane, giving her a nervous smile while sweating a lot. He gulped again before speaking. "N-no need for t-that. I-I got…"

"plenty…" looking at her large assets.

"…of potch to pay w-with." Gone is his confident voice and it looked like he's ready to bolt. But, thankfully, he's resisting his old reflexes to too forward women, if just barely.

Jeane looked disappointed as she straightened up, which made Ranma relax a little. "Oh well. I'll just have to get you later then cutie." Her calling him 'cutie' made him blush bright red. She smiled at his reaction before getting serious. "Now give me your runes and place your hands on the counter."

Placing his hands down flat on the counter Jeane placed the two runes on top of his hands. She began to chant something that he couldn't hear and the two runes melted into his hands. When it's over the Chimera Rune is on his right hand and the Gale Rune that looks like a green colored blade of air is in his left hand.

"Thanks," he said, giving her what he owed to her. "Can I have some cold water? I want to test something."

She tilted her head a bit at the strange request. She pulled out a jug of water from under the counter anyway and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Pouring some over his head Ranma found that he didn't change into a girl. "Yes! The Chimera Rune works! I don't change into a girl anymore! Yay! Woohoo!" He did his '_Never gonna be a girl again' _dance and hopped up and down in pure joy, forgetting that he is not alone. Jeane gave him a confused look.

"A girl?"

Ranma got all the joy at no longer having to turn into a girl out of his system before turning to the very beautiful shop owner. "I have a curse that I change into a girl with cold water and back to a guy with hot." 'I'll miss it, NOT!'

Jeane looked him over again, this time with more scrutiny. "I did feel an odd magic from you when you came in. Can you control your curse now?"

He shrugged. "Eh...I don't know. Let's see." He didn't know how or why, but he imagined himself as a girl and felt the familiar tingle that comes with changing genders. 'Cool! Seems like directions come with the package!'

"So this is what you look like as a girl," Jeane said, giving her the same look when she was a guy and licking her lips. "A stud as a guy and a cutie as a girl, a win-win situation. Are you SURE you wouldn't rather go to the back with me. That way you can get your money back." She batted her eyelashes at him.

Ranma felt the familiar nervousness as Jeane leaned over a little more. Before he could stop himself he looked down. 'Baka baka baka! What're you, a pervert! Oh kami-sama it's so… Stop thinking it!' "T-thanks for your help. I h-have to go now! Bye!" he said in a rush. He changed back to a guy as he made his way to the door before Jeane gets any ideas.

"Think nothing of it. If you ever need to buy a rune or to affix one on to someone you know and don't have the potch for it my...offer still stands," Jeane winked at him.

"Thanks. I think?" He almost ran through the door in his haste to get away. She reminded him of Shampoo way too much.

When the door closed behind him he leaned against it and slid down to the ground. He tried to get his heart to stop beating so hard and fast while he took deep breaths. A passerby saw him. "Don't worry kid. She does that to all the guys that go in her shop, though you're the worse case I've ever seen."

"Err, thanks. I think." The passerby chuckled before leaving him alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After getting his heart back to normal Ranma made his way to the Education Center to get Thomas and Cecile. Passing the counter into the books area he found his friends talking to a bookish looking young girl. She looks to be around Cecile's age and is wearing an outfit that reminded him of someone finishing high school. Her clothes are a loose fitting dark gray dress and a square hat with that little thing that hung from the top of it. A red sash is tied around her waist and tied in a bow on the back. She has light brown curly hair and her face had a shy expression on it. She is wearing round glasses and carried a large notebook with her. A green gem necklace is around her neck. "Hi guys. Who's your new friend?" he asked as he walked up to them.

Cecile stopped talking to the girl and turned to him. "Hi Ranma. This is Ernie. She's a tutor traveling around looking up new as well as old stuff around here."

Ernie turned to him and hid her face behind her book. Only her eyes could be seen from the top of the book. "You must be Ranma. Your friends said that you're a fighter that has a strange attack called the 'Breaking Point' that you used to kill a Stone Golem."

He put his hand behind his neck. It's just one little technique he copied off of Ryoga. What's the big deal? "Yeah. No big deal."

Ernie looked him up and down like a cat that just cornered a mousse. 'Wow! He's so handsome! And those muscles! Maybe I should study him closely,' Ernie thought to herself as naughty thoughts ran through her head that made her blush and drool a bit. 'Too bad he is just a jock. No one is perfect I guess.' "They also said that you had a book on something called 'Pressure Points'. I've never heard of those before."

"Eike, the librarian of our castle, has it. If you go there I'm sure he'll let you read it. I also have a bunch of books I brought with me in my room," he said, not seeing the smile Ernie had on her face. It is very similar to a certain genius with red hair styled like a crab.

Still hiding behind the book she turned towards the master of Budehuc Castle. "I do not really have a place to stay in. Can I stay at your castle for a while?" she asked, giving Thomas a pleading look.

Thomas nodded. "There are only eight of us there. I'm sure we'll find a room for you."

Cecile jumped up and hugged Ernie, much to her embarrassment. "Yay! Having a new person would be great! We do need some helping hands in Lake Castle and there's another girl around my age finally!"

As Cecile continued to embarrass Ernie Ranma pointed towards the east and asked, "What's east of here?"

Thomas indicated that he did not know. After getting away from the overjoyed blonde Ernie lowered her book all the way and looked at the pigtailed man. "That area is the open Grasslands where the six clans live."

Cecile nodded. "Yeah. Martha and Piccolo are from the Karaya Clan. If you visit the Karaya Village west of here I'm sure that you can find people who know them. Just mention that you're friends with Martha and Piccolo and they'll treat you nicely."

Ranma nodded as he made his decision known. "I'm gonna explore the Grasslands a bit more. You three go back to Lake Castle without me."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked.

"Sure. You guys can handle yourselves without me." He handed Thomas a bag of coins and the painting to Cecile. "Take the painting and half of the potch we got from those monsters we fought. I don't really need paintings anyway. I'll keep the jar with me until I can get it appraised."

Cecile nodded. "Thanks. There are empty frames that need a painting like this in them. If you find any more bring them back with you okay."

"Sure! No problem. I'll see you guys later. Who knows, maybe I'll find more cute girls like Ernie to stay at the castle!" Ranma said as he walked out the door. Behind him Ernie is badly blushing while Cecile and Thomas are snickering at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The main center fort of the castle is actually more of a tunnel with doors on the sides than an actual fortress. There is an inn inside with a staircase going up to the upper part of the fort where all the higher ups sleep. Walking under the iron gates of Brass Castle Ranma spotted Chris and her friends riding up ahead. Louis had bumped into a kid a bit older than him by accident. There are three people that made up the group in front of Chris' group.

There are two young boys, darkly tanned, wearing earth based colors and a style that reminded him of Native Americans that he had seen in books. Large hunting knives are sheathed on their backs behind their waist. The one that Louis had bumped into has reddish brown hair that turns into red and has purple eyes. The other one is taller than his friend and has blue eyes. His hair started out as blonde but turns to black at the tips. The other one is a...duck-man wearing a green jacket and a green helmet with a red strip down the middle. 'First its dog-men, now ducks?' He carried around a spear with a fish-shaped axe on top and from his movements Ranma can tell he's a soldier. The blonde kid tried to tell Chris something, but Roland interrupted him and sent the three on their way. Frowning, Ranma made his way to him. He passed the three strangers and gave them an apologetic glance before moving on.

Chris turned to the elf with a questioning look. "Roland, why did you interrupt that boy when he was speaking to me?"

Roland's expression did not change at all as he replied, "There is no need for some Grasslander barbarian keeping you waiting my lady."

"Really now. You remind me of people back in my old life that acts just like you, thinking themselves all high and mighty," Ranma said appearing behind them. His usually friendly face is now practically emotionless. Roland's attitude reminds him too much of a certain samurai wannabe from his old life.

Chris turned towards the voice and a small smile appeared on her face. The other knights still are not used to her peculiar actions and so are a bit unnerved. "Ranma? What do you mean by that?" She asked him almost sweetly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chaos and Toltiir felt like brushing their teeth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma turned towards the elf and frowned. "That 'barbarian' as Roland called him could have had something important to tell you or something to give to you. But since Roland thinks he's better than him he didn't let him speak to you."

"What is the worse that could happen if some Karayan child did not speak to Lady Chris?" Roland said with slight anger in his voice.

Ranma leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, never breaking his gaze. "_It's the smallest of things that can lead to the biggest of tragedies_. I'm no elf, but even I know that."

"Explain," Salome said, wanting to know more. For one so young to have such wisdom in his words intrigued him.

Ranma's expression turned neutral as he now gazed at all of them instead of just Roland. A few knights and other people had noticed the Zexen Knights speaking to the unknown man and came nearby to listen in to the pigtailed martial artist's story. "A long time ago there were two warring houses fighting for the control of a faraway land called England. One is the House of Tudor, symbolized by a red rose, and a white rose symbolizes the other house. The man who told me the story couldn't remember their name, just the point of the story. Anyway, when the Tudor house prepared to invade the King of England's main city and the King needed to lead his army out to defend it he needed to send his horse out to be shoed. The blacksmith they took it to had run out of nails for the horseshoes on the horse's last hoof, but because they were out of time the men sent by the king didn't wait for him to make more and just brought the horse back."

"When the king went to battle his horse only had three nails holding his horse's shoe down instead of four. Midway through the battle the horseshoe came off and the king's horse stumbled, fell down and broke its neck. Then as the battle continued the invaders started to win and the king needed to rally his people, but without his horse he couldn't get their attention. So the king lost his horse, then the battle, then his kingdom, and finally his life...all because of a missing horseshoe nail. The point of the story is that it's the smallest of things that can lead to the greatest of falls." (3) The people who had listened in to the story agreed with the lesson found in the story. Even one tiny thing can have a major effect on the largest of events.

Louis had been listening intently to the story. "So that means that boy could have had something that could have saved us a lot of trouble later on?"

Ranma nodded at the boy. He seems to be the one who caught on to the lesson the fastest. "That's it in a nutshell. Always make time to listen to people. You never know when they may know something that could save your life later on. I learned that lesson the hard way." He stood away from the wall and walked away, leaving the Six Knights to think about his words.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1. Think of the Slicers logo from Batman Beyond.

2. I'm doing things out of order that happen in the game. Just bear it with me. If you REALLY need a reason just think of it as Chaos Incarnate (Ranma) coming to their world and messing up the timetables.

3. Got that from 'A Ghost of Tomorrow' by Proteus.

glazedlookineyes101/Co-Writer's notes

(A) I don't know if there are women's behavioral books in real life, but there are in this fic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Ch 3: Girl Trouble! Here We Go Again!

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the Suikoden series either. I am just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so you would be just wasting both of our time if you try to sue me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For Co-writer's Use

Update Status:

3-8-05

Improved a couple of things here and there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Girl Trouble! Here We Go Again!

'This has to be the shopping area of the town,' Ranma thought to himself. All around him shop owners are trying to get the people walking by to stop and have a look at their wares. He looked around at what they are selling and found that it is not that different from what was usually sold in stores in his old world. The food is definitely different though. Some are foods that he remembers comes from Europe and America while there are a few vendors selling foods usually found in Japan. His mouth watered as he stared at the ramen one of the vendors is selling. He hasn't eaten yet and his stomach is protesting his treatment of it.

He noticed that some of the people looked like the two kids he saw earlier. There are even some ducks that act like humans walking around. Giant lizard men are walking around the area too! He has seen some weird people like the Musk People with their half human, half animal traits. This is the first time he has seen real animals or whatever they are acting like humans, or something like that.

As he is walking by and thinking about what he should buy he heard a thud. Being an expert on impacts and how they sound through actual experience ('stupid tomboy') he recognized the thud of a foot (wearing footwear of course) kicking something wooden and hollow. He followed where it came from and between the Supply Shop and the Defensive Gear Store is a young brunette around fourteen years old. Her hair is styled in pigtails like his is except she has two of them where he only has one. She's dressed in a weird assortment of clothes. She has on blue shorts that puffed outwards and long stripe colored socks. She also has a white collared red dress with yellow sleeves. The collar around her neck has two small blue bells on it. She looks kind of like a clown without any makeup on. On her back is a long handled red hammer. She has large brown eyes and a cute face. He only had one thought as he watched her. 'Why is she kicking a wooden barrel for? Is it for training?' He decided to see if she needs any help as the barrel look a bit strange. From the frustration on her face it looks like it. He walked up to her side and tapped her on the shoulder. "Need any help?"

The girl's expression turned from frustrated to grateful as she turned to him. "Sure! Do you...know…?" Belle stopped talking, something that she rarely does once she starts. Lust took over and she just could not stop staring at the hunk of man meat standing right in front of her. She always likes to take things apart. Now if she could she would take away the thin shell of clothing covering his body and see what she had to work with. Dirty thoughts ran through her mind at that. Her face turned scarlet and she turned away from him and put her hands on her cheeks.

'No! Stop that! I'm too young to think like that!' she thought to herself. Unfortunately she is a late bloomer and she does not have much experience with hormones yet. In fact, this is one of the few times this has happened to her and never this intense before. It took her a while to get herself under control.

Ranma stared at her, wondering what he did to make her react to him like that. He looked himself over to see if he has any stains on his shirt or something that would make her have that kind of reaction. He did not see any and put the experience away as something that girls do that he will never understand.

The girl got herself under control just when Ranma finished looking himself over. She then told him of her problem. "Thanks for asking. You see this is Gadget Z. He's missing a screw and without it I can't make him work."

Remembering the screw he found earlier Ranma reached into his pocket and took it out and presented it to her. "Is this it?"

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at what he had in his outstretched hand. "That's it!" She grabbed the screw out of his hand and went to work on the barrel. After a few moments she finished. "There! That should do it!"

The barrel rumbled as three wheels, one big one in front and two small ones in the back, popped out. The sides opened up to reveal two arms and it held a large metal hammer in one hand that was inside of it. The top lid popped up showing a robot's head. The robot's face is made up of two large eyes and a tube that it speaks through. "Gadget Z is up and running now!"

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw what the 'barrel' really is. "Wow! A robot! I didn't know they have robots around here!" He figured since this world is pretty primitive they wouldn't have anything as advanced as a robot.

The clown girl nodded with a proud smile on her face. "Yup, pretty impressive isn't it. My mom built him to be a fighting machine. By the way, my name's Belle. What's yours?" She held out her hand to him.

"Mine's Ranma." He took her hand into his own and gave it a shake while directing a friendly smile at her.

Belle's temperature rose as soon as their skin made contact. 'Wow! Such a firm grip! Calloused, but it's so gentle at the same time. And that smile! From his build he's definitely a fighter. If only I'm just a few years older… Why is it so hot right now?' Belle felt like she's in a furnace. Since she had started noticing boys two years ago she's always been attracted to cute men who knew how to fight. Now she's face to face with one of the cutest guys she's ever seen and she can barely look him in the eye without blushing.

Ranma wondered why she's not letting go of his hand. He started worrying that she could be sick when he feels her temperature rise. 'What's wrong with her?'

Gadget started beeping and making a racket, breaking her out of her trance and making her let go of his hand. 'Dang it Gadget!' Belle thought. "High energy reading coming from the one named Ranma! Power level is over 1,000 danger level! Fighting level 97!"

Belle turned surprised eyes at her fellow pigtailed new friend. "Wow! That kind of power is huge! I've never seen or heard of someone with that kind of power before!"

He chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed at the praise. "Well, I guess the people I fought must have raised my fighting level up a bit," he said, remembering his fight with a godling. That fight and the daily brawls with the NWC had made him pretty strong, even better than Ryoga's monster strength. Of course he never let the NWC know that. He always held back in his fights, only making an exception with opponents like Saffron and Herb.

Belle smiled at him. He looked so cute when flustered like that! "So what can I do for you for fixing Gadget Z for me?" As she said this she looked down at the ground while pushing her index fingers together. She has seen other girls do that when faced with a cute boy. Now she knows why.

Gadget Z beeped to get the two teen's attention. "Belle, we can't just stand around here! We need to catch up with the others at Duck Village!"

Ranma looked questioningly at Belle. "Duck Village?"

She stopped pushing her index fingers together to answer his question. "It's the home of the Duck Clan and where my friends are waiting for me. It's a little bit to the east of here. When Gadget broke down they went ahead of me to fix up lodgings." Belle pouted when a though came to her. 'I meet a stud and I need to catch up with my friends before they go without me! Life stinks!'

He chuckled. "What a coincidence. I'm heading east to look around the Grasslands. I can come with you since all those monsters are running around out there. I could be your bodyguard for a while if you like." Belle's eyes lit up at the though of her very own knight in shining armor. The metal shoulder guards he has on even made him look like it too!

"Yeah! You can protect me and I'll show you around the Grasslands!" Belle beamed, clasping her hands together.

On the sidelines Gadget Z slapped a hand on its forehead. 'Just great! Belle is just like her mother!'

"Come on Ranma! I'll show you how to get to Duck Village!" Belle said, attaching herself to his right arm as they walked to the east gate. 'Oh wow! What hard rock muscles!' She giggled and he arched an eyebrow at her antics.

'Girls in this world sure are weird.' Normally he would have panicked at a girl glomping onto his arm like that, but they are years apart and figured nothing's going to start between them. (1)

As Gadget Z followed the two to a store selling food he couldn't help but comment to himself, "This is a strangely like what happened with her mother after she joined Zero's Army." (2) He accessed the files that contained the memories of when he was still Gadget traveling around with Meg before being rebuilt into Gadget Z. 'If my memory banks are right this is very similar to when Meg met Belle's father. Only that time he gave her an ice cream. Oh, wait. Ranma just bought her strawberry pie.' (A)

Ranma had seen Belle eyeing a piece of strawberry pie as they selected what food they would bring with them. He figured 'what the hell' and bought her the whole pie. 'Must make good impression or else she'll pound me with that mallet.'

Belle eyed the delicious looking Strawberry Pie longingly as Ranma bought it from the vendor, but then became surprised when he handed it to her.

He smiled at her as she looked at him, shocked. "I noticed you eyeing it, so here you go." Belle jumped up and down in glee and gave the pigtailed martial artist a kiss on the cheek in thanks, making both teens blush.

Gadget Z watched Belle as she took out a piece and devoured it. 'Maybe I'm going to be traveling around with Belle and Ranma's daughter in the future.' He followed the two teens out of the castle. Belle molded herself to Ranma's side, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. However, he thinks she's just grateful for the pie and relaxes himself. Besides, what could go wrong?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a room overlooking the east side of Brass Castle a young woman watched the two depart. Looking through binoculars Lady Chris fumed at the way the clown girl is attached to her Ranma.

"What does she think she's **_DOING?_** THAT HUSSY HAD BETTER LEAVE MY RANMA ALONE?" The binoculars in her hands started to groan at the pressure of her grip. She didn't even notice when she started to think about him as 'HER Ranma'. Actually, she is using her spare binoculars. She broke her first one when she saw the 'perverted girl' give her Ranma a kiss on a cheek.

"What are you looking at?"

Her tirade against the 'evil clown hussy' stopped when she turned to the door and saw Louis and Salome in the room with her.

Her cheeks went lava red and she turned away from the two before she spoke in a normal, albeit shaky, tone. "W-w-well, I just saw Ranma leaving with a girl and a rolling barrel or something. There's nothing to be worried about! Hahahaha!" She laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. (B)

After getting over the shivers at her weird behavior he walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "You like him, don't you."

Chris' eyes widened and she stepped back in surprise and embarrassment. "W-W-WHAT? I-I just…just…think that Ranma is someone we should keep an eye on, that's all!" The sun would've been jealous at the amount of heat her cheeks are producing.

Louis is hopping around her in circles. "You love Ranma! You love Ranma!" Chris blushed an even darker red if it's possible.

Chris looked flabbergasted as she glared at her squire. "Louis! I do NOT have feelings for him whatsoever!" She stomped out of the room, leaving behind two people who had knowing smiles on their faces.

The young boy looked up at Salome who had a sly expression on his face. "So, should we set them up?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "We will see. Besides, Ranma does have some fighting moves that could come in handy. He also made her giggle and smile. I think she just found her Mr. Perfect." 'I've never played matchmaker before. This could be fun!' The expression on Salome's face would have made Xellos or Kitsune proud.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out in the hallway Chris supported herself against a wall while trying to regain control of her blush. Living as a soldier required you to suppress certain...urges and desires. She has done pretty well pushing back those feelings until now. 'How does he affect me so much?' Now that she thought about it she had never HAD the urges before now. Her cheeks finally regained their normal color and she started walking without really noticing where she is going.

'Why do I feel like this NOW? I have seen dozens of good-looking men before and they have never affected me so. Heck, I've had men who are better looking than him asking me out on dates. I've turned them all down of course. But…I have a feeling that if my Ranma were to ask me out I would say yes in a heartbeat.'

She walked right out into town, acting on autopilot as people greeted her on the street. Again she did not notice that she referred to the pigtailed warrior as 'my Ranma'.

'I have to admit he is a good warrior. That "Breaking Point" move he used is simply amazing! But, that can't be the reason I'm attracted to him, is it?'

Leo passed her by and greeted her, only to be given an absentminded wave and brushed off. He shrugged and moved on. 'She's probably thinking about new techniques or something.'

Chris continued her walk to an unknown destination. 'Could it be that I've finally succumbed to my urges? What about other good looking men?' She thinks about every good-looking man she has ever met and envisioning herself being together with them. She even thought of Borus, her blonde haired comrade who seems to have a crush on her. 'Ewww! Ugly! I feel sick! Ok, that means only Ranma affects me like that. That's good.'

By now she is walking on the bridge that leads out of the castle. Coincidently it is the very bridge that Ranma, Belle and Gadget crossed a few minutes ago on their way to Duck Village.

'What did my mother say to me once about finding the right man? In the diary she left me she put in a section meant just for me. Momma has never been wrong before. What did it say again?' She thought back to the words that are written in the diary that her mother left her. It is one of the few things that her mother, Anna Lightfellow, had told her that she actually remembers.

"...Chris..."

In the voice of her mother Chris heard in her head, "You will just 'know' that he is 'the one'. You'll 'feel' that he is the right one for you when you meet him. That is how I met your father, and I'm sure that is how you will meet your 'special one' as well."

'Maybe that's it. Maybe I've found the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Wow, just like mother did with father. It must run in the family.'

"...Lady Chris..."

'What else did mother say about knowing that he is the right man for me?'

"You will know that he is the one you are meant to spend the rest of your life with when your mind, and your heart, yearns to be with him. Trust me. When you do find him make sure to never let him go. The women of our family can tell whom they are meant to be with in a heartbeat. That is how I met your father, and my mother met my father, and so on and so forth. When it affects you do not let him go, or else you will never find another man ever again."

'I don't know about yearning, but I did feel very jealous when that PERVERTED CLOWN GIRL latched on to my Ranma!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world a certain Amazon sneezed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...Lady Chris..."

Chris clenched her fist as she made a decision. 'That's it! I have to find out whether he is the one for me! He and I are going out on a date no matter what!' She feels her cheeks blush again as she begins to daydream about her date with Ranma. She giggled girlishly at the thought of them holding hands.

"LADY CHRIS!"

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gave off an "EEEEEEEKKKKKK!" and grabbed the hand and threw her attacker over her shoulder. She took out her sword and pointed it right at the assailant's throat. When she could think clearly again she noticed that she has just thrown one of her own teammates.

Chris put away her sword and glared down at the blonde. "BORUS! What the HELL were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?"

Said knight looked up at her, dazed. "…you…walked…out…castle…called you...three times…didn't answer…"

Chris finally noticed that she had walked off pretty far from the castle. In fact, if she followed the trail she would eventually end up in Duck village. She gave a very weak "…oops…" and proceeded to give her subordinate a hand up while trying not to die from embarrassment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile -

Belle is talking about some of the adventures she had with Gadget when she felt Ranma suddenly tremble. She stopped their group as she watched him thinking about something with a shocked and slightly scared face. "Ranma? Is something wrong?"

The pigtailed warrior felt a chill go up his spine. 'From that type of chill that means someone has just decided that they are going out on a date with me. NO WAY! Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and even Kodachi aren't here! There's no WAY I can feel that across dimensions! Can I?' (C)

Belle disengaged herself from his side and gave his arm a tug to get his attention. When he focused on her he gave her a sheepish smile and put a hand behind his neck.

"Sorry. Don't worry about it. Just got a shiver from the wind or something."

She did not look very convinced but dropped the subject anyway and hugged his arm to herself as they continued on towards Duck Village. He pushed the weird situation to the back of his mind, thinking he's being paranoid again.

The Amur Plains is a stretch of hills and fields that bridged the gap between the lands claimed by Zexen and the rest of the Grasslands. Skirmish after skirmish had been fought upon these valleys for the right for either side to expand their territory. In recent years the Amur Plains had developed into a sort of neutral ground. It is now considered free lands belonging to neither the Council nor any of the Clans.

He looked down at the girl who is still glomped onto his arm. "So how far is it to Duck Village?" He's getting a little uncomfortable with where his arm currently is. It is starting to fall asleep from the pressure she's hugging it with. Also he's starting to get REALLY uncomfortable with the way she's rubbing her cheek against his bicep. It was only a little pie. She did not have to act THIS grateful for him buying it for her. Then he remembered that he's in a new world and decided to try to relax. It's not a good idea to set off the girls in THIS world. For all he knows this is a custom in this world on how to thank a person.

"We should get there by nightfall if we don't run into anything."

"Emily and the others should still be there by the time we arrive," Gadget commented from behind them.

Ranma wondered what her friends are like. "So what kind of people are your friends? What are you guys doing in the Grasslands anyway?"

"Well, we all know each other through our parents who took part in either the Toran Liberation War, also known as the Gate Rune Wars, or the Zero Unification War that happened in lands to the east of here. Counting Gadget and me there are six of us traveling around and seeing the world."

He had never heard of any of the wars she's talking about. Of course since he's not from this world it made sense. Still, what would they be doing traveling around the world? "Really? Why?"

Gadget spoke up. "Belle is looking for her mother who ran off a couple of years ago. Sharon wants to find a wild dragon egg to raise the pup by herself. Mamie is with us to find new kinds of foods to cook. Sanae Yamamoto, or Sanae Y, and Emily are trying to find people who are as stronger than them to train with."

"Wait. Your mother ran off!"

Belle looked sad. "Yeah. Mom does that all the time. She runs off and finds new machines to build and stuff like that. She's been doing that since she was a kid. As soon as I was old enough to take care of myself she left Gadget Z to take care of me and left."

"A mother should be there for her children," Ranma said quietly, thinking about his own childhood and how his mother was never there for him. As he spoke his voice got sadder and lower. "My mother was never there when I was growing up. When I finally met her she wanted me to do what SHE wanted me to do with MY life so that her family name would have great honor. It didn't matter that it robbed me of my life or how I felt about the things she ordered me to do as long as I did it. For ten years I didn't see her because of my pops. When I finally met her (D) she started ordering me around, saying that I had to bring great honor to the family name, or else." He subconsciously gripped his sword tightly and would have warped it if he hadn't noticed at the last second.

She did not notice him almost warping his sword. She's too busy looking at his sad face. "You mean that your own mother didn't care about what you wanted to do with your life?" She's shocked. She couldn't believe that someone could be that cold to her own child. Her own mother is not exactly parent of the century, but at least when they meet up every now and then she greets her very warmly and gives her love without a price tag. For ten years his mother had not seen him and as soon as he comes home she starts dictating how her son is to live his life.

Ranma nodded sadly at her. "Yeah. (Sigh) There was no bond between us. All I was to her is her son who must _do this _and _do that _without though of what I wanted. For ten years I didn't even know that she's alive. When I did meet her I was a gi…" He shook his head before he got himself depressed and changed the subject. "So how about yours?"

She took his changing subjects well. "Mom raised me until I was old enough to take care of myself. We both have the same love for gadgets. But sometimes I wish she's with me more," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

Ranma winced at making her sad. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Well, at least she cared enough for you to raise you until you're old enough and left you with Gadget to look after you."

Gadget beeped from behind them. "That's correct. Ms. Meg left Belle in my care. She did not want Belle to be in any danger while she's away."

Ranma gave a little smile at the walking barrel. He then turned back to the girl walking beside him. "All I had was a fat man who cared only about himself and feeding that fat stomach of his while leaving me with nothing and living off of me. There's no situation he can't make worse. He would also leave ME to clean up whatever it is he got himself into. I was nothing but his little slave and meal ticket!" he snarled. If anyone had looked closely they would have seen him glowing faintly, though it went away when Belle spoke.

"Was he your real father?" All she got was a nod. 'He never had a childhood or any bond with any of his parents,' she thought to herself. 'Poor Ranma. If I get him as my husband I'll show him what a REAL family is all about!' Images of her in a wedding dress and Ranma in a tuxedo went through her mind. Ranma and Gadget wondered why Belle's face suddenly started to imitate a tomato and giggled a lot.

When she noticed that her two companions are looking at her funny she coughed and changed the subject. She asked him to tell her about a few of the things he did for training. He did.

She swore to kill his father after the fifth 'training method'. Being chased around by a wolf while carrying his father on a couch!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duck Village is the ancestral home of the Duck Clan. The village is built right on the waters of a lake. The buildings are built on wooden piers in a circle with one bridge leading out of the village to the lakeshore. The ducks live on houseboats than on the pier. The pier is for travelers that are not good swimmers.

At the back of the inn, in one of the small houses where the inn's guests sleep, are four young women between ages sixteen to eighteen. They are currently waiting for their two straggler friends to show up.

"So when do you think Belle and Gadget will get here?" asked a young sandy eyed and dark brown haired girl wearing a chef's outfit with blue pants instead of white. Around her neck is a yellow scarf and she wore a spice belt with a small pan hanging on it. She is looking out through the back window, watching the sunset.

"Whatcha askin' me for? I don't know, Mamie," a shorthaired blue-eyed redhead replied. She is wearing a long orange shirt with the back longer than the front, purple shorts, black arm and leg bands and a black headband. Her body is muscular but lean at the same time.

"You could have just carried Gadget on your back, Emily," said a dark haired girl. She is wearing a short white robe with green edges and red pants that are loose on her legs that ended right above her brown boots. Tied around her waist is an orange-red sash tied into a bow on the front. She has a pair of round glasses and her long hair is made into a long ponytail that reaches to the middle of her back with a red hair clip above her left ear. A naginata rested at her side.

The redhead, Emily, glared at Sanae Y. "Well, I would have if someone didn't keep on piggy backing on me. Right, Sharon?" she said to the sleeping girl on one of the beds.

A short, blonde haired girl is talking in her sleep. She's wearing a short (so it shows her mid-drift) long-sleeved shirt with a short chain mail on top. She's wearing a short yellow loincloth and long black leggings. On her head is a red headgear that made it look like she has fins on the sides of her head. A thrusting spear and a small buckle lay next to her bed. Letting out a yawn, showing that she has fangs, she opened her eyelids to reveal red eyes. "What? I like riding on you!" she exclaimed, looking at Emily with a confused look.

Once the innuendo sunk in Emily blushed redder than her hair. "Don't say it like that! It gives people ideas!"

Sharon tilted her head to the side. "What? How come you're blushing like that?"

Sanae Y blushed as well. "She's right Sharon. If people heard that they might get the idea that we're all lovers."

"Just because we're a party of girls people start thinking perverted stuff about us! Can't they think with the head on top of their shoulders and NOT the one in their pants?" huffed the expert chef Mamie.

A knock at their door broke their train of thought. "Come in!" they all shouted.

The door opened and a familiar girl in a clown outfit walked inside. "Hi girls! I finally got here!"

Sanae Y looked behind Belle, expecting Gadget to be following her. "What took you so long? Where's Gadget?"

Belle shrugged and pointed her thumb towards the main office. "Gadget's with Ranma getting a room for themselves for tonight. I don't know why but Gadget's kind of following him around, for some reason you know."

"Ranma? Who's Ranma?" the four girls asked at the same time. Belle had never brought someone with her before. It's usually them trying to find boyfriends even while traveling around the world.

Ranma's newest admirer is about to tell the girls about her new pigtailed friend when a few facts entered her mind.

1. Ranma is a First-Class hunk.

2. Her friends are older and aren't as cute as her, but their bodies are better built.

3. They're a lot more boy hungry than she is, especially since they're not late bloomers like herself.

4. Ranma is a Stud with a capital S.

5. He's nice and has a kind heart. Plus he bought her that cake.

6. If they see Ranma they'll definitely be boy-hungry.

7. He's single.

8. I SAW HIM FIRST!

9. HE'S MINE!

10. For all other issues please refer to thoughts 8 and 9.

With the last thought she made up her mind. "Just a guy who walked with me and Gadget here! Nobody special! Hehehe!" She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head as she tried to back out of the room.

"A guy?"

"Is he cute?"

"Is he single?"

"Now girls, I don't think we should do this," Sanae Y said in a patient manner. "Let's just wait and see for ourselves when he gets here. I'm sure he's a nice young man."

"I..." Belle began, but stopped when a certain red-shirted guy walked in behind her.

Ranma put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a grin. "Hi Belle." He spotted the other girls, ignoring their gawking state. "So these are the friends you were talking about. Hi! I'm Ranma nice to meet you!" He greeted them with a wave and a smile. "I'm staying at the next house. Just come by if you need anything. See you tomorrow!" With that he along with Gadget walked to the next house. For some reason Gadget liked to hang around with the broken katana wielder, gathering information on him.

Of course he didn't know that the rolling computer is gathering data and seeing how good a match he is for Belle. So far he's calculated that they will have healthy, intelligent and strong children. The more he calculates the more prominent that shiver up Ranma's spine became.

Silence reigned as the girls processed the hunk that was at the door just a few moments ago. "He's the one that walked you here?" Mamie asked, blushing at the most handsome guy she's ever seen. Uncontrollable teenage hormones surged through her.

"Is he a fighter?" Emily and Sanae Y both asked at the same time.

"How old is he?" Sharon also asked.

Before the barrage of questions could get any further Belle interrupted them. "Yes, he did walk me here, he's a VERY strong fighter, and he told me he's almost 19."

"How strong is he?" Again the question is asked in stereo.

At this Belle looked a little hesitant. "Well...his power level is...umm…err…that is…"

Emily and Sanae Y got impatient and walked up to her. "Come on! What is it?"

Belle tilted her head down. Even after knowing it for a while she can't believe what Gadget Z had told her. "...one thousand..."

Stunned silence met her answer until a loud "WHAT?" sounded in the room.

Mamie's next statement came out as a whisper at first until she is shouting her words out at the end. "But...how...when Gadget made a read out of our power levels you're at 67, Sanae Y is 91, Sharon is 102 and Emily is 137? How can his be THAT high!"

Belle shrugged. She's given up figuring it out herself. "I have no idea how. He just told be that he's trained to be a fighter since he was a child."

Emily stomped her foot. She's proud of herself that she has the highest fighting level out of the four of them, and here's a guy who just walks in and totally beats her score! "But still! He's only eighteen! What kind of training did he did do to reach THAT kind of power level?" She herself was trained by her mother to be the strongest fighter of her generation. Nobody but her mother can beat her, and her mother is a giant of a woman.

By now her friends have surrounded and effectively pinned her to a corner of the room, demanding answers. Seeing no way to escape Belle replied hesitantly, "H-he did say that he was put in a LOT of life and death situations by his trainers. That's why he's so good right now."

Again silence reigned. Not even Emily's mother put her in anything that could possibly kill her. "What do you mean he..." Sanae Y began, but couldn't think of anything to say. Even when her parents were training her they made sure that the chances of her being killed or severely hurt were very slim.

Sharon looked a little green. "Who...who did that to him?"

Belle sighed as she walked pass them and sat down heavily on a bed. "His parents wanted their family name to have great honor, no matter what the cost," she said, looking at her friends as their eyes widened with each word. "His mother wanted him to bring honor to their family name and his father wanted to live off of his son after he married a girl from the other school of the same fighting art he uses. It didn't matter if he's killed or how he felt about it as long as he brought great honor to the family name and kept the father fed while they themselves did nothing." She then told them a few of the stories he had told her on the way here. Everyone felt ready to throw up by the end.

"Y-you mean his parents just saw him as a tool?" Disbelief and a little anger are in Sharon's voice.

Belle nodded. "Yeah, but that's all I got out of him on the way here. All I know about his old life is that he left it all behind him, only taking things that were given to him by people who cared for him and that broken sword of his. I think it's called a katana."

Mamie looked a little confused at the mention of the sword. "A katana? I don't think there are any sword users around here that uses one. In fact, katanas aren't even found in this country."

Emily nodded. "Yeah. They're usually where we come from."

Sanae Y remembered that she has seen that type of sword before. "The last time I saw one was the one that my dad used. He said he used it during the Zero War and that it came from a far off place. But he's not real sure where they're made from since he got it from a trader. Well there was that swordfighter Genshu who join the Zero Army. He would know where the katanas come from since he always had two of them at his side."

Silence met this statement until the chef asked a question. "So he's all alone right now, right?" she asked with a certain glint in her eyes.

Belle eyed her friend curiously. Something about her tone set her off. "Yeah. Why?" she replied cautiously.

Not looking at Belle or any other of her friends she started to walk to the door. "Well, since he's all alone and has no one to care for him maybe I should walk over there and give that poor boy someone to take comfort with."

Each of her friends gave her a look that said "No way in HELL!" That started one hell of a shouting fight that lasted for hours as each of the young girls fought for the right to give comfort to Ranma. The boy in question slept like a rock through the whole thing while Gadget listened to the fight that went through most of the night. If it could it would have sweat dropped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Morning -

"So, um, why are you girls coming with me to Lake Castle again?" Ranma's feeling a bit nervous as the girls followed him back to Thomas' castle. The all-female group and the animated barrel had wanted to go with him after he had explored Duck Village. And also found out what kind of jar he got from the monsters he killed earlier. He tried to refuse saying that it's not his decision to make, but one 'puppy dog eyes attack' and the girls plus Gadget are following him back to Budehuc Castle.

Belle spoke up from behind him as she walked with the rest of the girls. "You said that there's only eight other people at that old castle that you're staying at. We all thought that we could come with you and help out there. We don't have a place to stay in and we were thrown out of the inn."

"That's because you girls woke everyone up with all that shouting last night," Gadget beeped from next to her.

Without looking back at them Ranma asked, "What were you shouting about anyway?" Since he's at the lead he didn't see the girl's faces turn crimson.

"Nothing important! You really don't need to hear about it! Hehehe," Mamie replied, red faced.

Sanae Y changed the subject, hoping to turn what they were talking about around. "Anyway, Emily and I are here to find strong fighters like us to train with us." 'Maybe do some endurance training with too.' She started to drool at that thought.

Emily continued from where Sanae Y left off, getting what she's trying to build up to. "Yeah, and Belle said that Gadget said that your power level is over 1,000. You must be a hell of a fighter to have that much power."

Gadget accessed his records and said, "The last high power reading was Luca Blight with the power level of over 900."

"Wow! No wonder our parents had such a hard time fighting him!" Belle said while Sanae Y nodded.

Ranma agreed. Normally he would get a really big ego boost at that, but suppressed it with a lot of effort. He doesn't feel like being beaten by these girls for sounding like a pompous jackass. Got enough of that from a certain uncute tomboy. Then he got an idea. "I know! I can train you all in my fighting style! I'm sure it'll bring up your skills in no time!"

The girl's faces lit up. "Really?"

"Sure! I never really trained anyone in my style before, but I can see that you girls can be good fighters."

"So what's the name of your fighting school?"

"Most of it is from my family's fighting school. But I added a lot of new moves and modified everything else so it's more efficient and I can call them my own. My former father's style was good, but what he taught me tended to be flashy so I changed it so it's not as obvious what I would do next. I also took out any deficiencies that I saw. I never realized how bad it was until I figured out that doing a jump attack on a stationary opponent is a really dumb thing to do. Anyway, I kept what I was doing to myself since my former pops would have had a fit if he knew. Since the moves are different I can claim the new school as my own. I renamed it the _Wild Horse Style of Fighting_. What do you think?"

"Wild Horse?" They all thought it's a stupid name for a martial arts school.

He turned around and faced the girls and the rolling barrel. "Well, in my homeland the name Ranma means 'Wild Horse' so I figured it's a good name." He wondered why all the girl's faces turned red. 'The name isn't THAT bad, is it?' The girls for their part wondered just how much of a "wild horse" Ranma is. (3)

He shrugged, thinking that he'll never understand girls, and kept walking. The others quickly caught up to him. Up ahead in a lightly wooded part of the plains are a herd of horses standing around. In the center of the herd is a blue-eyed blonde wearing a western cowgirl outfit. She's wearing blue pants with leather stirrups, a tucked in white shirt, and a pink vest with matching cowboy hat. Ranma noticed that she's tomboyish, but she's beautiful and her short haircut suited her. She looks to be around his age and has an ample chest that he had to break his gaze away from. 'Whoa! She could give Shampoo a run for her money! Though my girl form is much better!' The girls saw him staring at the older girl and growled.

He walked up to the girl, oblivious to the increasing tempers of the girls behind him. "Hi. Need any help?"

Kathy turned towards the voice with a smile on her face. "Sure! I could...use..." She stopped smiling, however, and just stared owlishly at the most handsome man she has ever seen. He's good looking and muscular, but without looking bulky. That pigtail is so cute on him too! 'He looks just...no, BETTER than my old boyfriend!'

In yet another dimension a sailor suited defender of love and justice sneezed.

She then noticed that he's not alone. Five girls that are younger than her and a…barrel…stood behind him. All of them, except for the animated barrel, are trying to burn through her with their glares. She ignored them for now and faced the only male with them. "The name's Kathy. My horses got caught up with a wild herd and now they won't stop moving so I can count them to see if any ran off with the wild ones."

"I can do it. How many you originally had?"

"I had 16 horses, stranger."

He laughed sheepishly at having forgotten to introduce himself and the girls. "Oh. Sorry about that. My name's Ranma, and my friends are Belle, Sharon, Sanae Y, Mamie, Emily and the rolling barrel is Gadget." As he introduced them the girls gave Ranma and the blonde cute smiles and waved at the cowgirl. But as soon as the pigtailed warrior's gaze left them they returned to the murderous glares.

Kathy would've become very nervous at this, but she's too busy looking at the man that made her old boyfriend look like a troll. "Thanks for the..." she began, but stopped when he seemed to disappear, then reappeared a few seconds later right in front of her.

"There're 21 horses now. Seems that some of the wild ones joined your herd." He wondered why they're gapping at him. Did he count them wrong?

Even the girls and Gadget behind him are dumbstruck at what happened. "How did you...when did you count...huh!" Emily, being the best fighter out of the girls, only saw an afterimage of Ranma running away, and then reappearing right where he started a few seconds later.

Ranma shrugged. "Oh, that. Since I got this Gale Rune my speed has become faster than ever. I just ran around until I counted all of the horses, that's all."

"But, but, that was really FAST!"

Ranma sweat dropped. "Ehh? I wasn't that fast was I?" He scratched the end of his pigtail, looking unbearably cute.

Everyone shrugged, forgetting about that bit of weirdness. It's easier to ignore it than thinking about it. "So you're a fighter huh," Kathy stated, sizing up how he moved. 'He's just like water, so smooth and graceful. YUMMY!'

Ranma's ego went up as he nodded with pride. "Yup! I'm the best of my generation!" Seeing at how she and the other girls are getting miffed at his attitude he gave them a sheepish look. He nervously tugged at his pigtail, without knowing that it made him look adorable, and gave a mumbled "Sorry". Trying to change the subject he eyed the horses and came up with an idea. "Hey, if you had a stable you would have an easier time looking after your horses you know."

Now it's Kathy's turn to look sheepish. "I tried to find one around here, but most of the big families have their own herds or don't use horses. And the Zexens charge too much for using their stables so I'm kind of stuck."

Ranma smiled. "Well, at Lake Castle there's an old stable and field that hasn't been used for years. If you come with us I can probably talk Thomas into letting you use it if you like." When Kathy's face lit up he couldn't help but think that her smile is really cute. 'Kawaii. Akane used to…' He shook his head, not wanting to remember that. He would've gotten depressed if the cowgirl hadn't grabbed him in a hug, bordering on a glomp. The other girls just growled louder.

"Really! Thank you! You're the best!" Ranma blushed as he felt her breasts through her shirt and his. Even if it's happened to him hundreds of times with Shampoo that didn't mean he's used to it. The feeling of her soft, fully developed breasts made him a little nervous since it's usually followed by a mallet to his head.

The other girls, who have been silent up till now, couldn't take it any more and added in their piece. "Hey you! Get off of him!"

The shout made Kathy let go of Ranma. She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and let out a small, nervous laugh. "Hehe. Sorry. Anyways, we can go a lot faster if we ride on some of my horses."

Ranma agreed as he got control of his blush. "Yeah. I think if we keep it at a good speed we can reach the castle by dusk."

The girls looked like they wanted to beat the little man-stealing cowgirl senseless, but that would make Ranma think they're violent girls. Reluctantly they agreed to her plan. 'But don't think you can steal him so easily! He's mine!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Lake Castle -

"So when you do you think Ranma will get back?" Cecile asked Thomas. Everyone's at the bar eating a late snack. Sunset's coming soon and Ranma still hasn't returned.

Thomas thought about it for a second before replying. "I don't really know. He did say that he's going to look around the Grasslands so that could take a while. You also told him that he should visit Karaya Village so he might be over there now."

Martha looked up at them from the sink. "I haven't been to the village in years. I'm sure he's having lots of fun there. There're lots of single girls there I believe." She chuckled to herself. She's cutting up some boar meat that Ranma killed a day ago and adding lots of salt so that it would last longer in the food storage room.

"This is great!" Juan laughed. He and Muto found Ranma's manga collection in his room. He never said if they could or couldn't go through his stuff. They're very curious about him so they went through some of his things, to check _in case he's a bad person_. They're reading 'The Slayers' and 'Gold Digger' and laughing up a storm.

"I don't see why you two are reading that. It's not right to look through his things without his permission!" Sebastian scolded. He tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen.

"Oh come on! It's funny," Muto replied, looking up from the Gold Digger manga he's reading.

"Yeah! I wonder if you could really do magic like the ones in these book," Juan asked himself while he held an issue of Slayers.

Piccolo's attention perked up. "Really? Let me have a look at that." He took the manga from his hands, ignoring the protest that came from the usually bored looking man. He looked at the pictures with great interest at the magic that Lina Inverse is doing. "I have to look into this." Piccolo's mentor, Master Crowley, had told him to always be on the lookout for new ideas for magic.

"The land where Ranma comes from must have a lot of technology," Ernie said as she read one of the textbooks Ranma brought with him. Unlike Juan and Muto she actually had his permission to look through his books. "They must not use much magic to have this level of technology."

Thomas looked up curiously at her. "Really?"

Ernie nodded. "According to this book tall buildings are connected by something called an elevator. It's a small room that can somehow move up and down. It can take people or things from the bottom level all the way to the top and back. You can stop at any level of course. Considering that the buildings in Ranma's homeland can be up be up to thirty stories tall that's very impressive." She held up the book that read 'Lifts and Pulleys for Dummies' and showed it to the others.

Everyone looked a little bug-eyed at being informed that there are building thirty stories high. After a moment Cecile remembered something. "We got one of those elevators in this house!"

Ernie looked thoughtful after being told of its location. "Maybe if I read up some more I could repair it." Her eyes gained a faraway look and she started mumbling to herself.

"That would be nice. In my age getting around is hard to do," Piccolo said as he went back to reading a spell called the Dragon Slave.

"But it would help if someone knew about machines to help me out," Ernie stated without really focusing on anybody.

Suddenly, Muto's ears perked up. "Hey, any of you hear that?"

After a few seconds everyone heard a repeating and rapidly getting louder pounding sound. "Sounds like horses." Sebastian and the others ran to the front of the castle to see what's going on.

Outside the castle Ranma and the girls rode up to the market center of the castle with Gadget racing next to them. Thomas and the others came out to greet them as Ranma and Kathy got the rider-less horses to wait at the front of the castle.

"Welcome back!" Thomas greeted to his friend, and then noticed the girls on horseback. "Who are they, Ranma?"

"Hey Thomas! I met them while I was in Duck Village and they said they wanted to come with me here." Ranma and the girls got off their horses. He then introduced the two groups to each other.

Looking at the girls and the way they're looking at the pigtailed man Martha had an idea on why they wanted to come here. She has three full grown daughters of her own and they all had that same look when they met her current son-in-laws. "So you went out to go exploring and came back with these young girls following you home," Martha said, giving the girls a knowing smile. While they blushed Ranma gave a confused look to the three-time mother.

After getting her blush under control the cowgirl of the group stepped up. "Yeah, name's Kathy and Ranma said that there's an old stable and field that I could use. In return I could help around this place." She hoped they would take her offer. She doesn't have a lot of money and the place is a real fixer-upper.

"The same with us," Sanae Y said for her group. "Me and my friends need a place to stay and would gladly help around here in return."

Ernie stepped forward. "Do any of you know about fixing machines?"

"I do!" Belle almost yelled. "I fix Gadget all the time!"

Ernie studied Belle's partner. "An animated barrel?"

"Yes," the barrel replied, shocking Lake Castle's inhabitants. "She knows a lot about machines. However, she needs to be watched while doing it or else she'll mess up." For that Belle hit him at the back of the head.

"I can cook," Mamie volunteered. It doesn't look like they have a chef so maybe she can get a job here.

"We do need some help, but still..." Sebastian wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Juan turned to him with his usual lazy look. "We do need help around here, Sebastian. Besides, it's not like they're asking for much. They just want room and board and three meals a day. With Ranma doing the hunting it won't be too bad." Ranma mouthed thanks to him.

"It'd be nice to have some more girls around my age to talk to," Cecile added. She gave him the dreaded puppy dog eyes attack.

Before Thomas could answer Ranma dragged him over to the side. "Look, just consider it a favor to me, will you. I don't know why, but I got a feeling something good will happen if they stay. Besides..." He dropped his voice to what he hoped only Thomas would hear. "...I want to taste some of Mamie's cooking! I hear it tastes great!" 'Of course no one can cook better than Kasumi.'

Unfortunately he didn't count on him and Thomas being upwind. The wind carried their conversation to the group of girls and they heard him complimenting the chef. Mamie beamed while the others vowed to learn how to cook. They were thinking of how they would go about this when Thomas and Ranma returned.

Thomas nodded to them. "Then it's settled. Welcome to Budehuc Castle!" Loud cheers met his proclamation. Thomas grinned as well. 'Wow, I CAN do something right once in a while!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, deep down under the castle -

As he watched through a glass orb depicting the events up above Eike spoke to the glowing rune behind him. "So, he's the one that will be your bearer."

The rune glowed as if it's talking to him.

"If those girls, Belle and Ernie, can start up the elevator he will be able to get down to here," Eike commented. The rune glowed again in response.

The rune embedded on the wall is shaped like a yin-yang sign. Half is colored Blood Red and the other is Sky Blue. There are many legends of the twenty-seven True Runes, but there is one rune that has never had a bearer before and is not even known to the rest of the world. The Sword and Shield Runes were thought to be the runes that started all life, but there is another rune that dwarfs their powers. This rune has powers that neither the Sword nor the Shield Runes could ever match. The Rune of Chaos, Bringer of the End of All and The Start of New Beginnings, glowed as it too watched the events happening up above.

"Yes, the Wild Horse of Chaos has finally has come," Eike said, smiling for the first time in years.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1. Alright how many times have you have heard that line before?

2. That's the name I used for the hero in my Suikoden 2 unit name.

3. If you don't get this then you're too young to understand it now. You'll get it when you're older.

Co-Writer's Notes –

(A) Strawberry Pie is Belle's favorite.

(B) She is interested in Ranma and is a bit of a tomboy. Therefore she MUST act silly when caught in the act of being jealous!

(C) He has to have developed some type of sixth sense or something about these things or else he would be dead or married or something by now. I'd be surprised if he didn't with all the stuff he had to deal with.

(D) In volume 36 (Japanese Manga) the two met when the honor blade was stuck to the side of a cliff and Nodoka and him (in male form) were standing on it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. A New Rune Bearer or Tainted Silver

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takashi or own Suikoden 3 so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and, I have no money.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: A New Rune Bearer or Tainted Silver!

Dear Journal,

It's been nearly been a week since Ranma had brought the girls to stay at the castle. Nothing much has happened around here since then. The only thing exciting thing that happened is that a boy who by the name is Thomas too from Iksay village. Got lost on Mt. Hei-Tou and was saved by Ranma from a boar. I don't know how he did it, but Ranma went from standing in one spot thirty paces from the boar, then he disappeared then reappeared right behind it re-sheathing his broken katana. We were wondering what happened when the boar just fell dead to the ground. The boy's young mother was really happy that Ranma save her son. She even gave him a kiss as a thank you. Ranma just blushed and the other girls seemed mad at her for some odd reason. As for the boar Ranma gave it to the boy's mother and carried it for her back to their village. After that event we've been having lots of visitors coming here, mostly young girls and some guys from Iksay wanting to know how to fight like Ranma. The women have been bringing Ranma homemade food for him too, and when I ask Martha why all she told me is that I would learn why someday. She said that when Cecile starts giving me food I'll figure it out. Cecile just ran away blushing. Since then she's been by giving me cookies and stuff, but I still don't know why.

Each of the girls has been doing something around the castle to earn their keep here. Ernie and Belle along with Gadget Z have been building stuff around the castle. Using the books that Ranma had brought with him they managed to make a water pump and pipes so that the castle has 'indoor plumbing' as Ranma calls it. I've got to say it really does beat going to the woods every time I need to go to the bathroom or going to the outhouse, but how does that 'toilet' work? Where does...the stuff go? The girls are almost done making a water generator using a water wheel they made to power the elevator as well. Kathy traded in four of her horses for some other farm animals. She got a cow, two sheep's, two pigs and half a dozen chickens for them and the field and stable are back to working order now. Emily, Sanae Y, and Sharon have been helping Ranma, Cecile, Muto and Juan repairing the castle. Even if Juan doesn't do much he's good for when we need something heavy to lift. We only wake him up when Ranma's busy though. That stopped yesterday when the girls got tried of him sleeping around while they work picked him up and threw him into the lake. He's REALLY motivated now.

They filled up the holes around the castle with that cement stuff that one of Ranma's books showed how to make. It was cheap to make, but the stuff is really strong. They've made some windmills to power the water pumps that Belle and Ernie had made. The main gate has also been rebuilt thanks to all the wood and stone Ranma got for us. He said that carrying all that weight is good training. To help pay for the repairs Ranma has been fighting all the strongest monsters he could find for large amount of potch they carry with them. Now the main gate walls are now repaired to the height of seven feet and four feet thick. They've also built two thick wooden doors that can be closed when there's any danger outside. Ranma says that the gate should be open in the daytime and close at night so that the monsters around here can't go in or out. Sebastian said that sometimes monsters do come into the castle now and then, but Juan or Cecile takes care of them. Not anymore.

Mamie has been busy in the kitchen and got Ranma and the others to build a small cafe at the lake shore to feed the people coming and going from here and make some money for the castle. Most of the meat she has been cooking came from the animals Ranma brought in from his 'training'. Piccolo has been reading those mangas as Ranma calls them for new ideas for spells. He has been mostly been reading the ones titled 'Slayers' and came up with a blinding light attack that he called 'Light Flare'. It can blind anyone for quite a while.

Martha has been talking to the girls about something, but I have no idea what. However, Ranma told me that the girls all start giggling whenever he's around and it's creeping him out. Sebastian has been disappearing now and then as well and wouldn't tell us where he goes, but he did say that the castle is in better shape than before. Ranma has been training some of us in his art form, but I'm not really a hand to hand fighter so he made a heavy stone sword that I should train with. He says it builds up my strength and when I use my real sword it will become easier. Eike has been...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Closing his journal Thomas just realizes that he hasn't seen Eike since he Cecile and Ranma went out to Brass Castle. Running out of his room down to the lakeside where everyone except Belle and Gadget Z was at eating lunch that Mamie made.

After getting everyone's attention he shouted. "Guys, I just remembered that I haven't seen Eike since me, Cecile and Ranma left for Brass Castle!"

The older residents of the castle eyes widen as they remember that they haven't seen him either.

"Who's Eike?"

"Isn't he the castle librarian you told me about?"

"Come to think about it I haven't seen him since that day."

Martha motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Ranma, didn't you say that you can feel the energy of the people around you?"

He nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Still nothing, there's just something about the guy that won't let me pick him up."

"So? We'll just do it the old fashion way. We'll split up and look around the castle!" Kathy shouted as she stood up.

They all nodded and took off looking in different parts of the castle. For some odd reason all the girls seem to go in the same general direction as Ranma.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two Hours Later -

"We've turned this castle upside down and we still can't find him," Juan said. He and the others are in front of the main house seeing if anyone found anything. All but Belle and Gadget Z who were still working on the elevator and Cecile who left to guard the new gate said they haven't found him."

"I sniffed around, but I can't find him at all." Muto muttered. "But, his scent is still here so that means he hasn't left the castle. It's just too faint for me to track."

"He does from this time to time, but Eike always reappears when he's done with what ever he does." Martha said.

"Well we search everywhere, but came up with nothing," Sharon sighed.

"Well Eike must show up at sometime," Piccolo said.

"Yes, he always does," Sebastian said.

"Hey who's that with Cecile?" Emily asks. They all look down into the main courtyard. A young woman was walking along with Cecile heading towards them. She's dressed as a maid. He outfit consists of a red dress with a white apron over it and a maid's hat. She has a gentle face and had a mole- like tear on her left cheek. She had purplish short cut hair and light purple eyes.

(Author's Note: Okay Shizu wasn't supposed to show up yet, but it's MY story and it was the only way I could think of to get Ranma to the underground tunnels.)

Walking up to them she introduces herself. "Hello, I'm Shizu and I came here to see the elevator that was built here. I'm the elevator attendant and I was called to repair the elevator here."

"Oh yes, I remember sending out a letter asking for someone to repair it before Master Thomas came," Sebastian said wiping his forehead.

"Sorry for troubling you, but me, Belle and Gadget Z are fixing the elevator," Ernie said.

Shizu looked shocked. "What! You know how an elevator works?"

"Yes, the books Ranma brought with him from his land explained a lot on how they work and how to repair one too. Belle should be done soon."

Shizu looked around at the assembled group before her. Her eyes lingered over the pigtailed one for a moment before moving on. "Who's Ranma?"

Said pigtailed one raises his hand. "I am."

Looking at the young man standing in front of her Shizu felt her heart skip a beat. 'I've never seen someone so handsome before.' She felt her cheeks blush.

Martha seeing this slowly shook her head. 'How does that boy do that? Every young girl falls for him the first time they see him?' She takes a closer look hoping to figure out the mystery. 'Well, maybe it's not strange why they fall for him.'

Taking a hold of herself Shizu asked, "If I may can I see the elevator?"

"Sure," Thomas said as he led her into the main house. Cecile, Ranma, Ernie, and Piccolo followed them. The others went elsewhere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the main house by the elevator on the main floor Belle and Gadget Z were doing the finishing touches on the elevator.

"There! That should do it!"

"Really?" Thomas asks behind her making her jump.

"Yup! I'm such a genius! Hahahaha!" She laughs a little maniacally while everyone sweatdrops. She abruptly stops when she spots the girl standing WAY TOO CLOSE to 'her Ranma'. "Who's that girl?" She glared at the new girl, but she either didn't notice or ignored it.

"My name is Shizu. I was sent here to fix the elevator, but it seems that you done it already." She then turned to Ranma. "Mr. Ranma, I would like to see the books that contain the information on elevators that you have if you don't mind. I would also like it if you would tell me about your land. Elevators are not very common and for your people to know about them is fascinating."

Ranma smiles at her. "Sure, come by my room later. And all my friends call me Ranma ok." Shizu blushed a little at already being considered his friend while Belle and Ernie growled at her.

"Well? You guys coming?" Ranma said as he pushed the elevator button opening the doors.

"You know how to operate this?"

"Yeah, you find these things a lot where I come from. I'll tell you about it later when you come by Shizu." By now Shizu's entire body is red as she considers that she'll be soon be in this cutie's room all by themselves. Belle and Ernie are NOT pleased and swear that they are going to be there. There's no WAY they are leaving Ranma alone with a cute girl in his room unless it was themselves that were going to be alone with him.

"So this can take you from one floor to the next without having to climb the stairs. This will make it easier for me to get around now," Piccolo said as he got into the elevator.

Ranma's about to press the button for the second floor when something catches his attention. "Hey, according to this there's a third basement to this castle."

"HUH? What third basement?" Cecile said shocked.

"So that means there's an unknown underground level to this place then."

"Let's see what's there!"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Let me do that for you," Shizu said taking the controls and pressing the last button.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep underground-

When the elevator doors open they found themselves in a long dark tunnel. It appeared that there was a whole network of tunnels running beneath the castle. The walls were rough and uneven, chucks of sandy limestone sticking out at odd angles, but the sheer amount of work that had gone into creating the underground path is mind boggling. Whoever made this was keeping something down here for a long time. The tunnel is much older than the castle that's for sure.

Making a glowing ball of energy to light up the tunnel Ranma stepped into the cave. "I'll cheek this out you guys. Wait here."

"No, I feel a huge magical source coming somewhere in this cave," Piccolo said and he made his staff orb to glow.

"Me and Gadget Z will go and tell the others what's happening down here," Belle said as she stepped back into the elevator.

"I go with!" Ernie said as she rushed back into the elevator too.

Cecile started to drag Thomas into the tunnels. "Master Thomas, lets go with Piccolo and Ranma!"

"Ok, ok, just hold on a second."

"After I drop these three off on the ground floor I'll come back down." She went up to Ranma and whispered in his ear, "Please wait for me, I would like to see what is down here as well." Ranma raised an eyebrow at her whispering to him but nodded anyway. She stepped into the elevator and started the journey up.

Belle had seen the entire thing and frowned suspiciously at the maid. "What did you whisper to him?" Ernie and Gadget Z looked up to hear her answer.

Shizu just looked innocently at the trio. "Oh, I just wished him good luck at looking around in the tunnels and told him that I would come back and wait for them."

"Oh, never mind then." Belle said to her, 'You've better not try anything funny or else my hammer's going to meet your face.'

"Well, here's your floor. I'll be going down to wait for them now." The door closed on the two teens. If they had stayed in the elevator they would have seen the sly smile on the elevator attendant. 'Shizu one, bookworm and zero,' she thought to herself. Hey, she's an elevator attendant. You think she's going to spend all her time in there doing nothing? She's a healthy young woman too.

Down below Piccolo, Cecile, and Thomas were about to go down the tunnels when they notice Ranma hasn't moved. "What are you waiting for?"

"Shizu said she wanted to come with us so I'm waiting for her," Ranma said to them.

"Oh, okay," Thomas said.

Soon enough the elevator returns and she joins their group. Walking along the tunnel they came to a fork. They decided to split up with Thomas, Ranma and Shizu taking the right while Piccolo and Cecile took the left. Going down deeper and taking many wrong turns and sidetracks they found along the way old barrels and boxes and other stuff sitting on the cave walls. Then after they walk past a deep pit they came to the end of the tunnel.

Ranma, Thomas and Shizu could see a glowing light from a fire on the side of the walls. When they walked into the light they found Eike sitting down on an old chair reading a book by firelight. There were glass jars of food and water and a bookshelf on the side wall. A roaring fire is set in a circle of stones in the middle of the cavern. But what got their attention was the glowing rune behind him.

It was a yin-yang shaped rune. Half of it is blood red while the other side is a sky blue. Ranma could feel the power coming off of it in powerful waves.

"So you have finally came Ranma," Eike said closing the book he was reading. "Master Thomas you're here too. And who is this young lady?"

Ranma hasn't really snapped out of his trance yet. "Eike, this is Shizu and she's staying here for a while, right?" Shizu nodded. "Shizu, this is Eike the librarian. Um, Eike what's that?

"That is the Rune of Chaos," said Piccolo as he and Cecile stepped into the light. "When I was the Great Mage Crowley's student he told me the legend of the twenty-eight True Rune and this is it."

Thomas looked shocked at the old man. "Huh! I thought there are only twenty-seven True Runes out there!"

"Yeah! The Sword and Shield Runes only had twenty-seven gems on them, not twenty-eight!" Cecile said in shock too.

"Yes, but according to Crowley there was a third rune that was not part of the Sword and Shield Runes. Before the Sword and Shield fought and destroyed each other forming our world the Rune of Chaos was already in existence," Piccolo said to them, "But unlike most runes it will only choose one person whose life is pure chaos to bear it."

Eike nodded. "My family has been guarding the rune since it found us hundreds of years ago." He turned towards Ranma. "Now you have come to bring balance to the world once more, for you see the bearer of the rune will bring change to places that need changes."

Silence reigns for a few moments until Ranma notices that everyone is staring at him. "Huh? You mean me?"

"Yes, however it is your choice whether you will bear it or not. Ranma, you might not see it but this world is in a lot of peril. This land is about to be in a war that will cost a lot of lives. Too many people with evil and greed in their hearts are controlling the people and the monsters that roam this world. If you bear this rune you have a chance to make a change. If not, nothing will happen except that more people with evil hearts will become more powerful."

"Wait, won't he never age if he takes it?" Cecile asks remembering the tales she had heard about True Runes.

"That's true, but unlike the other true runes the bearer of it can age if he wants to or change back into a child. It is the Rune of Chaos after all. Do not worry Ranma, you CAN start a family when you want to, it's just that you have the responsibility of balancing the world between good and evil before and during the time you are raising a family."

Ranma had to think about this. On one had he's being offered what must be a really powerful rune if the waves of power coming off of it is any indication. However, he doesn't like getting power ups as it undermines all the work he has done to become as good as he is now. All his former rivals, fiances and family members all try to go the easy way to get power and usually paying for it. All of them take the power boasts for one thing, to either kill him, marry him, or control him. However, he has to think about the lives at stake on this. If he's getting what Eike is implying then there are a lot of evil people on this world and the only way to make a change is by accepting this rune. He looks at everyone around him all waiting for his answer. His eyes settle on Shizu. She's looking at him as if saying that this is his choice to make. She looks very fragile and...pretty just looking at him. He's decided, there's no way he will let a couple of bastards get their hands on people like Shizu and the rest of the people in the castle to do with as they please. Besides, he is a martial artist and it is his duty to protect and weak and by taking the power offered to him he is doing just that.

Ranma walked pass everyone and stood in front of the glowing rune. "I accept." Pressing his hand on to the rune a beam of light hits his forehead. Ranma felt massive power flooding his body to its very core. "Such power. I've never felt so much power before."

Eike stepped into his line of vision. "Remember Ranma, don't let the power control you. You must remember that the Chaos Rune has two parts, the power to create and the power to destroy. Don't let either one consume you, rather work with them and let both sides of the rune help you on this quest."

He remembered all those time when the people he once called friends gain a power from magic or something and it would go to their heads. Nothing good ever came out of it and just caused a lot of pain, usually for him. "Yes, I know. I used to know people who got power and let it go to their heads. I will not let that happen to me."

Shizu put a hand up to get his attention. "I believe it is best if we go back to the elevator now. Everyone must be worried."

Piccolo nodded. "We better go back before people start charging in here thinking something bad has happened."

As they walked back to the elevator Shizu moved next to Ranma. "If you want Ranma I can try to help you control what has happened to you. I don't know what to do, but I'll help in any way I can."

Ranma smiled at her again. "Thanks Shizu, that means a lot to me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up above-

Once they made it back up to the ground floor everyone in the castle was there waiting for them. They had to explain how Ranma got the new rune to them and how the found Eike.

"So your family has been guarding a True Rune all this time?" Martha asks Eike.

"Yes we have. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to the library now. I would like too see if all the books are where I left them while waiting for Ranma for appear." Eike looked as if he's irritated at Ranma, but Eike never shows emotions so everyone just put it off as a trick of the light.

"So Ranma, this rune of your gives you more power than before?" Juan asks feeling the fighting power from Ranma shoot up higher than he ever thought possible. Everyone turned to Gadget Z when it started to make a lot of beeping noises.

"Power level is now over 10,000! I repeat, Power level is now over 10,000!"

"What!" everyone asks.

Emily looked towards Ranma who's trying to inch his way out of the room. "Your power level is now double than it was before!"

"Yes, I think I need some training to help me control my new powers," Ranma said looking at his hands.

"By the way since the elevator is fixed what will you do Shizu?" Sebastian asks her.

"I'm not sure. You don't need me here and the new power source that you have made isn't the same as the other elevators use," Shizu said sighing.

"Wait, since I have books that can teach you how the elevators in my land works you can stay and learn how." Ranma suggested. The girls inwardly growled at the thought. "Besides, I still have to tell you about where I'm from right?" If it was possible steam would come out of the girl's ears right now.

"If no one minds I would like to stay here." She turned towards Thomas. "Um, you are the master of this castle are you not," He nodded. "If you don't mind I would like to stay here. I'm not sure what I can do but I will try my best not to be a burden."

"Sure, I see no problem with this."

'GREAT! MORE COMPETITION!' the girls thought to themselves.

Ranma remembered that there's an empty room next to his. "Hey Thomas, there's a room right next to mine that's empty. If you and she don't mind she can use it. Besides she's going to be hanging out a lot around my room since that's where the book for the elevators is."

"Err, sure. I've got no problem with that." He gulped when he noticed the glares sent his way by the other girls.

"I too have no problem with this."

"Come on Shizu, I'll show you to your room before I go and see what this rune can do." With that he grabbed Shizu's hand and dragged her to where his and her rooms where located leaving behind a room full of fuming teenagers.

"Ranma does mean wild horse where he comes from right?" Martha asks and saw the girls nod. "Well the name does suit him, he acts like an untamed horse. Any girl that's after him will have to tame him hard to get him under control. It looks like he's taking a liking to this Shizu. If you don't work harder you'll never find out just how much of a wild horse Ranma is." Martha smiled as she saw the young girls that are after Ranma blush a deep red at what she just said.

(Author's note: If you don't get it you're too young. You will when you discover the opposite gender.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out in the grassland-

Ranma never felt so alive before as he ran with all his might. Jumping higher than he ever could and landing farther away with each bound he felt like he's at the top of the world. The monsters he met were too easy now. With his new speed he cut them down before they knew what hit them. He did get a cape from the wolf he had just killed. The Chaos Rune seemed to give the Gale Rune a major power charge. In other words when he used the Gale Rune everything slows down like a time freeze. He sees things as if someone has pressed the slow button for this world. The Chaos and Gale Runes must be letting his brain go much faster or else everything would just be a blur.

(Author's note: Think of that big blue guy in Dragonball Z in that he could move so fast everything goes into slow motion.)

Then Ranma came across a monster he hadn't met yet, a Troll Dragon. It's a blue scaled dragon and has blue flame burning on its back. Its forearms were massive wings and its hind legs were like those of a bird of prey. It saw him and flew down spitting out blue fireballs at him.

"So you're hungry huh? Well I'm ready to see what this Chaos Rune can do!" Ranma shouted at the dragon as it tried to hit him with its fire breath.

A fast sweep from Ranma gave the Troll Dragon a deep slash on its side making the dragon even madder then before. It flew up and lets out a huge breath of flames trying to burn him with spay fire.

(Author's Note: Spay fire means shooting without looking where you're firing at.)

"Getting way too hot down here! Time to ground this dragon," Ranma said before jumping high and slicing the dragon's left wing off. The dragon gave a roar in pain and fell down hard to the ground below. Ranma still hasn't landed yet so he thought it was time to use his true rune.

Dark purple energy surrounded him as he gathered energy to attack. The Rune of Chaos glowed bright as it gathered power for its first spell. "Chaos Wave!" The dragon looked up just in time to see a wave of energy hit it. It turned white for a second, then the dragon disintegrate into dust leaving nothing of the dragon but the items it had on it. The items were a pile of potch and a belt of strength.

"Now that's a spell!" Ranma said looking at where the dragon was before. 'Wait, Cecile told me that Troll Dragons are usually found on the Plain of Amur. That means I ran all the way here. Boy, time flies by when you're having fun. The sun's was already setting.' Ranma thought as he put on the belt of strength feeling it giving him a little power boast.

In the distance Ranma spied a large dust cloud of a large number of horse riders. Taking a closer look he saw a glint of silver-white hair. 'So Chris and her knights are out and about. I better go and see where they're going." He wrapped the cape he got earlier and used the Umi-Sen-Ken so that the knights don't see him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Borus, Roland, Salome and Louis were the only knights with her. Leo and Percival were back at Vinay-Del-Zexay. The peace treaty got turned into a blood bath as the Lizard and the Karaya clans sneak-attacked them. They had the knights surrounded on all sides and were slaughtering them. Only a small number of knights were with them, the rest were still trap by the grasslanders.

"The plan is to set the Karaya Village on fire and then flee. The Karayas that are attacking the other knights will retreat when they see their village being burn," Salome shouted as they rode.

"I'll lead the attack you guys follow me afterwards!" Borus shouted as he and half the knights with them raced off.

"Borus! Remember, don't turn it into a blood bath! Just destroy the village only!" Chris shouted out to him.

Roland moved his horse to be right next to hers. "My lady, there was something running along us before taking off. I could sense it, but it disappeared before I could find it."

"Huh? I don't see anything," Louis shouted riding with Chris.

"I'm an elf. I have much better senses than you."

"It doesn't matter. We need to catch up with Borus' group!" Chris shouted as she got her horse to ride faster.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Karaya Village-

Borus' men are already attacking the village when Ranma got to there. The warriors that were left behind were falling to the enraged knights. The smell of burning wood and flesh hit Ranma hard. All around him villagers and knights fought and died, with the knights winning. The battlefield resounded with the shrieks of the wounded and the trampled under the ever- moving mass. The clash of weapons and armor could be heard everywhere. The knights were lighting the houses on fire and killing everyone they met.

"I have to save them," Ranma said to himself as he saw eight knights riding after fleeing villager's, mostly unarmed women and children.

Ranma rushed across the distance between himself and the knights in a heartbeat and cut the straps holding the saddles on the horses, making the knights fall off of their mounts.

Taking off the cape Ranma reappeared in front of the fallen knights. He slowly took out his broken katana. "If you want to fight someone, fight me. You are cowards for attacking unarmed women and children."

The first knight let out a yell as he rushed at Ranma hoping to slice him in two. Ranma sidestepped away from the downward blow and struck the knight with his sword between his armor plating. Even if it's broken the point is still sharp.

He pulled out his sword to block an incoming blow from another knight as the other one fell dead. Ranma hit the knight with the chestnut fist with his left hand while his right held off his sword. The armor he wore became covered with huge dents, just hinting to what the insides now looks like.

The knight fell backwards showing three of the remaining 6 knights running towards him. Grabbing the fallen knight by his foot Ranma swung him around knocking the incoming knights into one of the burning houses. They screamed as they were consumed in the inferno within. To finish things off Ranma threw the knight he was still holding into the incoming knight knocking him back several feet away. One knight ran to him and Ranma spun around and cut off his head.

Looking at the last remaining knights he pointed his sword at them. "Run or die!"

The knights took one look at their fallen comrades and hesitated before deciding that his life is too important to him and ran.

Looking around Ranma saw a larger group of knights riding after some more villagers. Knowing that he couldn't waste any more time he had to handle them fast. Channeling energy from the chaos rune for his energy attack his "Moko Takabisha!" it was much larger than usual. The blast threw the knights in all directions.

Borus looks up at the explosion and spots the familiar figure. "Ranma! What are you doing here?"

Ranma pointed his bloody sword at the blond knight. "Attacking unarmed villagers isn't very noble for a knight. Chris told you to just burn the village, not turn it into a massacre."

"I must agree. This isn't a way for a knight to act," said a man walking up to them. The dark haired man is older than he looks from what Ranma could feel. He's missing his right eye and covered it with a black eye patch. He wore a black long coat with metal plates on it for armor. He had on a grey belt with a sheath hanging on it. He wore grey boots and his tan gauntlets held a double blade sword.

"More like a coward and bully don't you think?" A woman accompanied him. She looks to be in her late twenties and has black hair and yellow eyes. She's wearing a white shirt and a blue jacket, but shortened by her tying the bottom up. She also wore a white skirt and black leggings. In her gloved hand is a single blade straight sword.

Ranma felt Chris entering the village and knew he had to see her. "Hey you two, can you handle Borus. He's not even worth my time," Ranma said to the two newcomers. "I have to find his leader."

"Sure, he's no trouble cutie," the woman said giving him a wink.

"You go and do what you need to do young one. We'll handle this," the man said to him

Borus is livid at being dismissed like that. "What! How DARE you just leave like this! Fight me like a man!"

"I'll fight you when you act like a man!" Ranma jumped over the burning houses towards Chris.

"Come back here!" He moved to follow him when the man and woman blocked his path.

"Hold it! Don't forget us!

"You have us to deal with first."

The words Ranma said to him stayed in Borus' mind as he faces off with the two fighters. 'I'll fight you when you act like a man!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the other end of the village-

A terrible feeling that something monumental was going to happen soon had settled over Chris. The very moment she had entered the Karaya Village and started making her way slowly along the burning houses the feeling made its presence known. Salome, Roland and the knights with them had departed, assaulting the village from separate sides to minimize the chances of direct confrontation with the fleeing villagers. Only Louis stood by her now.

"Lady Chris, are you okay?"

"Yes Louis, I..." Chris stopped as she spotted something next to a burning house.

"My lady?" he inquired softly, catching the odd expression on her face. She looks like she just saw a ghost.

"That armor. That coat of arm is" she murmured under her breath. To Louis she was speaking more to herself than to him. "Can it be my fathers?"

Startled, Louis followed her stare to where a beaten, battered, rusty chest plate rested in the scorched grass and dirt. Although he was sadly unfamiliar with the meaning of the symbols etched into the aged metal the young squire knew that all high-ranking knights beyond a certain rank were issued special, custom-made suits of armor. So if Lady Chris really believed this could belong to Sir Wyatt, then...

"I'd know this battle gear anywhere," Chris murmured, confirming his suspicions. "It is my fathers!"

"That's your fathers..." Louis was cut off as Chris continued to speak to herself.

"Does that mean that he was killed by a Karayan...here on this land?" Chris asked to no one. "How can that be, if someone here dishonored him."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly, while Louis looked on awkwardly at her. The young boy wished for some gift with words so that he might think of something to say to her. Then her eyes reopened, and Louis felt his breath caught in his throat. Those cold lavender eyes somehow they didn't resemble the ones he recalled her having at all. They were far too frigid, too uncaring, too murderous.

"This village...we'll be better off with it gone," she muttered in an icy tone that matched her new demeanor.

Before Louis could fully understand this new change in Chris behavior he heard the familiar wail of something slicing through the air. His eyes widened as he spotted the cause and cried out. "My Lady watch out!"

Chris turned to see a young Karayan boy with red hair leaping at her, his hunting knife drawn for a killing blow. She raised her sword ready to strike him down. Before she could kill the pest a red blur knocked the boy away and stopped her sword. When she saw what it is that is holding her sword at bay her breath stopped. A broken katana is blocking the strike meant to kill one of these pests.

'RANMA? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?' So many thoughts race through her mind.

A duck, a griffon and another Karayan youth raced to them. "Lulu!" the young boy shouted.

"He's just out cold! He'll be okay, just get out of here now before more knights come," Ranma shouted to them as he continued to hold Chris' sword off. "I hold her off while you make a run for it!"

The duck man nodded as he placed the redhead on the griffon's back. "Hugo, we need to go!"

"But!" the boy named Hugo said wanting to stay and fight.

"No! That guy is risking his life for ours and saved Lulu from a deathblow! We can't throw it away now," the duck man shouted as he and the griffon took off with the boy in tow.

"I'll remember this knight!" Hugo shouted as he followed his friends.

"Ranma why?" Chris began not knowing what else to ask.

"Your knights are killing unarmed villagers and you have the nerve to ask why!" He twisted his sword so that both swords would be released from the deadlock. He jumped back and leveled his sword at a ready position towards the knight.

"But I...they...my duty to avenge..." Chris began not knowing what to say to him.

"Don't bother. I've seen so many of your kind using honor to hide behind your actions so don't bother trying to make an excuse." Ranma said coldly.

He saw a young Karayan woman moaning behind Chris. She's dressed in a low cut brown shirt and a white jacket that only covered her back and white pants. She has shoulder length very light brown hair and a beautiful face. She's lying down on her back with a gash was above her left eye. He looked around and saw that all the villagers who weren't dead have fled the area. He knew he had to get her out of here quick.

"We met as friends, but when we meet again we will be mortal enemies. I'm no friends with a hypocrite saying their honorable while doing something like this at the same time," Ranma said before running past her and grabbing the young girl and leaping away from the village.

But Chris didn't even notice his departure or him grabbing the young girl. She's too lost in thought to notice much. 'I'm a hypocrite? Someone who just use honor as something to hide behind?' Chris thought before breaking down crying on her horse. The first man she has fallen for is now her enemy because she lost control of herself in a crucial moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time - A new war starts and a heart lays broken. Who is the young girl Ranma saved? The next chapter: Broken Heart or Darkness Comes!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Broken Heart or Darkness Comes!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Broken Heart or Darkness Comes!

Opening song of Ranma OAV

(All dressed up to go out on a Sunday Sky is blue, sun is bright... it's a date day Not gonna say it, can't make me say it No way gonna let you have your way.)

Ranma is seen walking along the edge of the lakeshore. The sky is bright blue and white clouds pass over by.

(Even though I don't want you to hate me When you say, "it's okay" and look at me The love don't phase, it's the word that's crazy It's something I've gotta work on.)

Anne is sitting down at the lake shore edge on a hill watching the lake while holding a flower in her lap.

(You know, here's how it goes You and me we meet on the street And then I'd say, "Outta my way!" I don't know how you can confuse me so)

Ranma walks up to her and they both smile at each other as their eyes met each others.

(But hey, maybe today, with the waves so blue I can be true with you. Who knows maybe I'll say the word "love"...?)

A gust of wind blows the flower into the lake as Anne stands up to see where it was blown to.

(Gonna kiss you now, hold you now, this is love we've found Even if it's just in my dreams)

Ranma stands right next to her offers her a flower he held in his hand.

(C'mon hold me now, real tight now let me show you how fine I say, have your way... I love you!)

Anne takes the flower smiling, her eyes glowing brightly. Ranma smiles back, but then turns his head looking up the hill.

(C'mon kiss me now, no words now it's just us for now. Even if I don't know why... I want you!)

Standing side by side are Belle holding her mallet in both hands, Sharon with her fists clenched to her sides, Kathy holding a bull whip, Mamie holding a frying pan, Sanae Y with her arms crossed over her chest, Shizu held a basket of apples, Emily with a closed fist in front of her face, and Ernie holding a big book in one arm while tilting her glasses so that you could see the sunlight shining on them

(Gonna hold you now, all mine now, it don't matter how Don't you see, it's just me... I need you!)

Ranma backs away, his hands in front of him with a fearful expression on his face as each of the girls threw stuff at him. Ranma ducks a mallet, a spinning shield, a bull whip, a frying pan, a spear, apples thrown from a basket, and a large rock, but gets hit by a book to his face and sending him into the water.

(C'mon hold me now, real tight now let me show you how fine I say, have your way... I love you!)

Anne laughs as a short busty redhead has now taken the place of Ranma and the scene ends with the flower Anne was holding before floating on the water.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the plains of the Grasslands –

It is night fall as a red blur ran through the grass plains. Taking a closer look it was a young man wearing a red shirt and metal shoulder pads and in his arms in a young woman a bit older than him. He wasn't running as fast as he could run because the woman's body wouldn't be able to withstand the G-force of his full speed.

Ranma couldn't believe that Chris and her knights would just attack unarmed villagers like that. At least he was able to save some of the villagers and the kid that was about to be killed by the female knight. Thinking back he saw those two boys and that duck before at Brass castle. He had also just killed at least 14 people and mimed a couple if they're still alive. He forced down the bile trying to come out of his mouth before he throws up all other his patient. Thinking of that big energy blast he threw at that large group of knights is a lot safer.

Seeing a place to rest Ranma stopped at the base of a lone oak tree. He laid the young woman against the tree and checked over her injuries, which aren't too bad unless left untreated. Taking out two bottles of Medicine A from his sub-space pocket he splashed the stuff over her gash on her head. The medicine healed the wound without leaving a scar. He got her to drink the other one for any internal injuries and minor bruises and scrapes.

Sitting back on the tree Ranma got lost in his thoughts. 'Why did I kill those knights?' Ranma asked himself. He wondered what made him do it as he looked down at his hands, closing and opening them as he stared. Sure, the knights were killing people, but still he never killed before, at least he didn't relish it. When he fought against Saffron the Phoenix God and he nearly killed him, but he held back most of his power and he was reborn anyway. Against those knights he went all out and didn't feel even a little remorse at having taken a life. He did felt a strange energy field around the village when he got there, but paid it little mind at the time. Ranma was lost in his thoughts trying to find reason why until darkness took him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile -

Four people are talking to each other. Each of their faces is covered in shadow.

"A new player has come into the picture. This person's name is Ranma," a man said to the rest of them. Even in the shadows it was clear that he wore a mask.

"He's an unknown element that even I couldn't have known about. He just appeared out of thin air," one of the men said.

"I can feel great power coming from him," the only woman of the group said.

"He bears a True Rune," a man dressed in a black outfit said to them. His eyes were hidden by the black hat he wore. "I can feel it on him."

"What another True Rune? I thought only the Elemental True Runes are here!" the woman said shocked. "Are you sure?"

"My Eight-Fold Rune can feel any other True Runes close by. There's no doubt about it, he bears a True Rune but which one I heave no idea.

"Then we can play with this Ranma. We will make him do what we want him to do," the man said thinking of ways to do so.

"No, you cannot get this Ranma to do what you want, nor can you even guess what he will do," the man in black said coldly.

"Why is that?"

"For I can feel the power of chaos is surrounding him making it impossible to even second guess him."

"If it is so then the plans we have made will have to be change."

"Yes indeed." The mask man said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the plains-

When Ranma finally woke up the sun was already high in the sky. The young woman he saved last night was still sleeping. After adjusting her so that she would be more comfortable he got up and stretched out his stiff back.

"Must have use more energy then I thought I did last night," Ranma said out loud. Then he notice that the woman he had saved was waking up.

Stirring from her slumber Anne didn't feel all that well. She vision is blurry and she couldn't remember what she was doing before she went and blank out. Then last night hit her. Her pub had opened and then the iron heads attacked and burned down the village. A passing knight on horseback had hit her with the flat part of his sword, and then all was dark. When she could she clearly she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen standing over her. Those eyes, that face, those hard rock muscles, she must have died and heaven has given her a hunk of an angel to watch over her.

'Oh well, I might had died, but I where ever I am at least I got a hunk of an angel to watch over me!' All kinds of thoughts, mostly things that little children really, REALLY shouldn't know about, went through her head. Ranma felt a shiver go up his spine, but forced himself to ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked when he noticed that her face was flush. "I treated your wounds last night after I got you out of the village. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"You mean I'm not dead?" a large sweatdrop slide down her head. When she realized that she wasn't looking at an angel.

"...No, what made you think that?" Ranma said wondering where she got an idea like that from.

"Don't worry about that!" Anne said laughing nervously as more sweatdrops appeared on her head. 'I can't let him know I thought I had died at seeing how handsome he is.' She shook her head and focused herself. 'On the other hand that means I was saved by a handsome stud! Maybe I should show him how grateful I am.'

Another shiver went up Ranma's spine. He looked around and saw the look in the mysterious woman's eyes. 'Huh? Why is she looking at me like that? If I didn't know better it sort of looks like the same type of look Ucchan and Shampoo used to give me.'

"Are you sure you're ok? Your faced is all red?" Ranma ask her seeing her face becoming even redder then before. He put his hand on her forehead and felt her temperature go up even higher. "Maybe you're coming down with a fever or something?" He's STILL oblivious to the ways women work.

'Must not loose focus, must not loose focus (she sees the concern in his eyes)...what was I thinking again?' "I'm fine, thank you," Anne said breathlessly. Ranma helped her to her feet and steadied her until she regained her balance (and she snapped out of her daydreams). "So what now?"

"Well, I need to get back to Lake Castle and since you have nowhere else to go do you want to come with me?"

"Love to, and the names Anne handsome," Anne told him making him blush a bit.

"Names, Ranma now if you don't mind," Ranma said taking her into his arms again (much to Anne's delight). "You need to hold on tight. This is going to be one hell of a ride."

"WhaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Having someone race across the plains at speeds you thought were impossible tends to make you scream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, back at Lake Castle -

"Are you sure about this?" Cecile asks along with Martha and Thomas. There are looking at the rebuilt and upgraded gate doors.

"Sure! We have followed the guide lines in the book perfectly," Ernie said looking into one of the books Ranma brought with him from his old life. She and the others that been working on the gate. They have been on it since they had found the book that helped them building the new gate.

"Along with my knowledge about pulley systems" Shizu added.

"With all those gears and other stuff we found in the tunnels we were able to fully gear up the gate." Belle clapped her hands to remove any dirt after she put in the last touches to the gate gears. She couldn't believe the vast amount of knowledge that the books that Ranma brought with him. She had already been working on several other inventions as the books gave her the guide lines to follow.

The gateway had now been mechanized. Connected to the gate were metal gears and chains protected from the rain by the newly made roof at the back of the gate. Gears that when turned could open or close the two gate doors without having someone to pull the heavy doors open or push it to close it. On a metal box on the right side of the gate are the controls to opening and closing it. A small iron plate sat on the top of a six-sided hole that needed a crank to turn it.

"This way you would be able to close or open the gate faster than by doing it by hand," Belle said showing Cecile, Thomas and Martha the hexagon crank she had made.

"Also since the crank can be removed there's no way to open the gate without destroying it," Ernie said looking up from her book.

"Making sure that the gate won't be open by anyone else," Shizu said.

"All you need to close it is in an emergency is to pull on the lever to slam it shut," Belle inputted pointing to the wooden box the held the lever inside it so it wouldn't rust. It is placed on the wall by the steps where Cecile usually stands when she is guarding the gateway.

"Really now, there's no need for this," Thomas said looking at the new gate. Why had they went and built this gate he had no idea why.

"Well you girls certainly are doing your best to earn your keep," Martha said.

"Well, we got all these books that Ranma got from where he comes from and we just want to show him how good we are," Ernie said blushing.

"Really now! Ranma will just HAVE to thank you three for all your hard work wouldn't he. I bet you girls have a couple of ideas on just HOW he's going to thank you don't you." Making all three girls blush crimson red.

"Hey! I helped too you know!" Emily shouted from the top of the gate wall waving her arms at them down below. "I had to put up these gears and chains together! I get to be thanked by Ranma too!" She blushed when her words caught up to her and Martha laughed.

"You did a great job at putting the gears together!" Shizu shouted up to her.

Then something caught Emily's eye in the front of the castle. Someone was running towards the castle while holding someone else in his or her arms. As she couldn't make out if it was a guy or a girl from that distends. As the figure got closer she saw its Ranma holding a beautiful young woman in his arms! 'Why that hussy, who does she think she is!'

"Open the gates. Ranma's coming with someone!" Emily shouted down to the others after getting her emotions under control. 'OoOohh he better have a good excuse for carrying her like that!'

"Great time to see if the gate works!" Belle shouted as she inserted the crank and started to turn it.

A low grinding of metal sounded through the air as the gears turned on each other. The gate doors creaked as they opened up giving them a view of Ranma running towards them holding a young Karayan woman in his arms. Ernie, Shizu and Belle are NOT pleased!

Ranma stopped in front of them as he passed through the gates and Emily jumped down from the gate wall. The shaken Karayan woman got off of him, still shaken by Ranma's running speed.

"Don't do that again!" she yelled at Ranma.

"Anne? Is that you!" Someone asked behind her. She turned around and spotted a familiar person.

"Aunt Martha!" Anne forgot about berating her pigtailed savior as she ran over and gave Martha a hug. (1)

"It's been years," Martha said hugging her back.

"Little Anne?" Piccolo asked as he got out of his tent.

"Martha is your aunt?" Ranma asked Anne as she tried to engulf the smaller woman in a hug.

"Yes, she's my sister grandchild," Martha answered not at all minding the bone-crushing force being applied to her body.

"Auntie, the village has been burned to the ground," Anne said softly as tears made its way down her cheek.

"What?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for Ranma I wouldn't have gotten out of there alive," Anne said looking down. "The Zexen Knights attacked us without warning and killed many of the villagers."

"What? Lady Chris' knights are supposed to protect, not..." Thomas began.

"How could they," Cecile whispered as the image of her hero broke apart.

"I was there. I saw it first hand. I managed to save most of the villagers by killing most of the knights attacking them. I'm sorry that I arrived there too late thought. If I got there sooner no one would have..." Ranma said looking down. Not only has he killed he could have prevented the whole thing if he arrived sooner.

"Ranma," Martha said walking up to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you. For saving Anne's life, for saving the other villager's, thank you."

"Welcome," Ranma said breaking from Martha. He's still not that comfortable with feelings and stuff. "Something wasn't right about the village though. I had never killed before last night. There was some kind of strange energy was surrounding the village when I fought there."

"Let me see," Piccolo said walking up to Ranma and Anne, "If magic was involved there should be some left around you two."

Piccolo closed his eyes and held his staff up in front of them. After a small light show he opened his eyes and gave a deep frown. "This is the work of magic. Someone put a Rage spell over the Karayan Village when the attack happened."

"The Rage spell? What's that?"

"The Rage Spell is something that my Master Crowley showed me once. Its purpose is to turn anyone's hatred to untold levels, making the victims do things they wouldn't normally do," Piccolo said remembering what Crowley told him of that spell.

"That means," Martha said, "that someone wanted the villagers to be killed then."

"It also explains why I didn't care if the knights I fought lived or not." Ranma said shocked.

"Yes indeed, but all we can do now is to wait."

"Master Thomas, is it okay for my niece stays here?"

"Sure, it's fine with me. Let's go in now," Thomas said to everyone.

"Ranma, can you stay with me for a while longer?" Anne gave him the "puppy- dog" look, something that Ranma can never refuse.

"Ok," Ranma said taking a hold of her hand, leaving behind Belle, Shizu, Emily, and Ernie boiling in anger and jealousy.

"Look at the way she got him wrapped around her finger like that! She's after Ranma! That Hussy!" Belle not quite yelled. The other girls just nodded while glaring at the retreating backs of Ranma and Anne.

"She needs comfort now," Cecile inputted, not really caring who gets Ranma. 'She BETTER NOT try anything like that with Master Thomas!'

"She's all wrong for him!" Shizu frowned.

"She's just his type," Cecile inputted.

"She's too old for him!" Emily growled.

"She's just right." Cecile tried to calm the other girls down with no success.

"Her chests are just as big as Kathy's," Ernie moaned.

"Please don't go there," Cecile moaned too as she and the other girls looked down to their chest and knew that the new girl and Kathy out chested them. (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear journal,

Two days had passed since Anne came to the castle. She told me that her pub she just opened the day the village burned to the ground and asked if she can use the one here at the castle. I gave her permission and she cleaned it up and is now serving the visiting people who come to the castle now and then. She still moans the lost of the people of the village and finds comfort in her Aunt Martha. Ranma has been meditating in the tunnels under castle saying he needs to control the darkness that's in his heart now. Eike says that now that Ranma has blood on his hand the destruction part of the rune has been awakened. He stills trains me in that sword art form he knows and I must say that I'm getting the hang of it.

The other girls have taken Anne's arrival in an odd way. They feel for her lost, but at the same time they seem mad at her every time she's with Ranma. Yesterday Muto told the girls about Ranma's curse. Boy that was something to see. The girls all went to Ranma and asked him if it was true. He showed them by changing into a short busty redhead then changed back to a boy both with and without the use of water. The girls all freaked out seeing him change. Ranma told them he used to change with hot and cold water. Sharon and Emily wanted to see the change. Sharon used the cold water and Emily with hot. All they got was a wet Ranma. After laughing at their dumbfounded faces Ranma told them of the Chimera rune he has that lets him control the curse now. Sharon and Emily laughed and said they were sorry about what they did. Mamie did say something odd to Kathy and Anne that made them eep about.

"Yours just got beat," Mamie said to Kathy and Anne. When she was met with confused glances she meaningfully hefted her...assets. "You two no longer have the biggest pairs of breast in the castle!" (3)

When I asked Martha what Mamie was talking about she gave me an odd look and told me it was girl talk. Some good news is that Sebastian, who has been missing for a few days, finally reappeared a day ago. It turns out he has been balancing the books for the castle all this time. Even with the money Ranma, Mamie and Anne are bringing in there still isn't enough for the castle to be out of the red. He said at the rate the castle uses up money there wouldn't be enough to buy food with in less than a month. Then Sharon got the idea to open more shops around here to make money. The bad news is that Sebastian said that just to open up a new shop here you would have to bribe the old men in change of Zexen, like my father, just to open one new store. I suggested that we could just have people come here and open up shops, but the old men wouldn't let that happen either. Then Martha said that Lake Castle is a free-trade area since it's nether in Zexen or the Grasslands. After searching through the castle records we finally found the document that proves that this place is a free-trade area. All we have to do now is to find shopkeepers willing to move here. We're already building the framework for some new buildings and we made the old guard house into an inn with Sebastian over seeing it.

Oh yeah Kathyss father Billy showed up yesterday too.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

A tall man dressed in a cowboy outfit like Kathy was in the lobby of the castle. He had a heavy muscular built and a lasso was hanging on his belt. He had dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was looking at the Owl Painting and the Rose Jar Ranma found inside two of the monsters he killed. Muto thought they would look nice in the lobby and set them on the table and the empty painting frame by the stairs.

"Now these are antiques," Billy said looking at them.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked walking down the stairs.

"I'm a treasure hunter and I must say that these antiques you have are quite rare. Mind if I play you a card game for them?" Billy showed him a pack of cards.

"Dad? Is that you?" Kathy shouted walking through the front door along with Ranma. (4)

"Kathy?" Billy said with a shocked look on his face.

"He's your dad?" Ranma ask Kathy as she got over her shock.

"Yup. My treasure hunting dad that left home when I was eight to find treasure, leaving me to fend for myself," Kathy pouted. Ranma felt a cold rage settle in the pit of his stomach. The slight battle aura he was emitting was the only outward sign he gave of his displeasure with the man. 'He's almost as my old man.'

"Well, I did send you money every time I had some to send home," Billy said trying not to be too intimidated by the glowing teenager next to his daughter.

"Yeah, that was until I was about fourteen. Then I had to make money by myself."

"Well, he's much better than my father," Thomas said looking down.

"He beats out mine, but by only a small margin," Ranma growled.

"You two have worse fathers than mine?" Kathy asked shocked.

"Yeah, we do Kathy. We'll leave you two to talk. I think you have lots to catch up with," Thomas said leaving with Ranma. Ranma shot Kathy's father a smoldering glare before leaving the reunited father and daughter behind for a long talk.

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Billy in the end decided to stay here to help out and make up the lost time with Kathy. He's been helping to build the new buildings and helping out with the stable. Kathy seems to be much happier than before. However, Billy seems to be really uncomfortable whenever he's around Ranma. I don't blame him, getting on Ranma's bad side is one quick way of getting yourself killed.

Today we decided to split up and spread the word that Lake Castle is now a free-trade zone. Since Ranma can't show his face in Zexen me, Emily and Sanae Y will go to Brass Castle and Vinay Del Zexay using three of the horses. Also it looks like Kathy has a little half brother in Vinay Del Zexay. His name is Melville and Billy wants us to pick him up while we're there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hearing something was happening at the gatehouse Thomas closed his journal and rushed out of his room to check what's going on outside.

"Halt bandits! You won't get away!" Cecile shouted out trying to draw everyone's attention in case she needed backup. She ran up the steps to the lever box, opened it and pulled the lever down making the gate doors slam shut before the bandits could get through.

There were six of the so-called bandits, four men and two women. One of the men carried a huge crossbow on his back. He wore a long blue and white coat, black slacks, and wore a white headband on his head keeping his tall blonde hair out of his eyes. A middle-aged man had his black-grey hair ponytailed and a long strand of hair is sticking out in front of his face. He wore a purple coat and pants and some necklaces around his neck. One of the women had dark hair and is dressed in a white shirt and a blue jacket, but it was shorten by her tying the bottom up. She also wore a white skirt and black leggings. A shaggy black haired man stood in front of the group. He wore a black long coat with metal plates on it for armor. Both of them had a sword hanging on their belts. A grey haired man was dressed in tan and dark colored leather jacket and combat pants. He also had a tan chest plate over his heart and a red scarf tied on his left arm. He stood by the group leader. He had two sais hanging on his belt. The last was a dark skinned young Karayan girl dressed in an orange and brown shirt and black pants. A bow and quiver hanged on her back.

"Great! Now were all trapped and she thinks were bandits," Ace said to his friends.

"Now, now Ace, we just have to get this gate open," Queen said keeping a calm face.

"This gate needs a crank to open it and if not we have to climb over the wall," Jacques told them looking over the gears for the gate.

"Who would have thought that a rundown castle like this would have such a good gate," Joker said sighing.

"We're not bandits," Aila said to Cecile.

"That's what they all say!" Cecile shouted out.

"You do know it's six to one," Ace pointed out.

"Oh really?" Looking up they saw Emily, Sharon and Sanae Y standing on top of the gate wall.

"Gadget, it's battle time!" Belle shouted as she rode on top of Gadget Z waving her hammer in what she hoped is a threatening way.

"You just had to say it didn't you," Queen said giving Ace 'the eye.' Ace does this to them every so often.

"Let's just talk then," Geddoe said to Cecile.

"Cecile! What's going on here?" Thomas shouted as he Martha, Anne and Ranma came up running to them.

"I trapped these bandits here!"

"Aila? You're still alive!" Anne cried out running to Aila and giving her a hug.

"Anne! I thought you died!" Aila said hugging her back.

"Aila, it's been years since I last saw you. Just look how much you've grown," Martha said as she walked up to her fellow Karayan.

"Martha? You're here too?" Aila gawked at her.

"Well this is turning out to be a strange day," Queen said to nobody.

"It's you two!" Ranma shouted pointing to Queen and Geddoe, "You're the ones who helped me out at the village!"

"Well this will take a while to explain," Thomas said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later -

"So somebody used a Rage Spell over the village," Geddoe said calmly.

"Yes, that's what Piccolo said anyways," Ranma said. They were standing in front of the main house.

"That would explain a few things," Queen said. She saw first hand what happened in the village.

"So it was you who saved Anne from the village?" Aila asked Ranma.

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"So you guys didn't come here to open a shop then?" Thomas asked the 'bandits.'

"Sorry kid, just passing through." Ace replied.

"Tell me young one, where did you learn to fight?" Joker asked Ranma. He could clearly see that Ranma wasn't your normal everyday fighter. He could feel great amount of energy coming from him.

"I was trained to fight ever since I could remember," Ranma said softly. He didn't like being reminded of his past and the others saw it on his face. Geddoe and his group promptly decided not to ask anymore questions that might set him off.

"Well, if we run into anyone who wants to open a shop we'll tell them to go here," Ace said to them.

"Thank you. That's sure help out a lot," Thomas thanked them. "Cecile, would you open up the gates for them."

"Yes Master Thomas, and sorry about before"

"So you're going with them Alia?" Anne asked the young Karayan warrior.

"Yeah, but I will see you again," Alia said as she and her group left with Cecile.

"Hey! You guys forgot something!" Emily shouted to them as Jacques ran after his friends, "I found him standing around on the ship out back."

"Well, we have a full day's hard work ahead of us so let's all go to bed," Thomas said to the group.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day-

"So you guys are going to the Great Hollow?" Thomas asks from atop of one of Kathy's horses.

"Yes, we need to inform the Lizard and the Karayan clans that someone wanted the knights and the grassland clans to fight with each other," Martha said.

"I knew the late chief of the Lizard clan well. That might get us a friendly reception when we get there." Piccolo inputted.

"I'll be acting as bodyguard for everyone on the way there," Ranma said. "Besides, from what I heard the Lizard Clan are strong fighters and I want to see for myself."

"Well take care," Sanae Y said to Ranma.

"See you later!" Emily shouted as she rode off with Thomas and Sanae Y.

"Let's do this thing," Ranma said as he ran aside the horses that Piccolo and Martha rode off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time - Ranma arrives at the Great Hollow in time to see the knights start their attack on the Hollow. It's Ranma vs. Chris in a duel. Ranma also runs into a group he met at the Karayan village. Next time in 'A Duel for Battle or A Clash of Pride!'

Author's Notes

1. I have no idea if they are family, but it is my story so deal with it!

2. Got this from Jubei-Chan.

3. If you don't get it you're too young then.

4. Yes, Billy is Kathy's father.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. A Duel for Battle or A Clash of Pride!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takashi or own Suikoden 3 so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and, I have no money.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- A Duel for Battle or A Clash of Pride!

Chris, along with her fellow Zexen Knights and a few low-level knights, had just marched from Brass Castle to the entrance to the Great Hollow. This is the home of Lizard Clan and where the Karayan survivors of the burned down village are staying in. The Zexen counsel had ordered the knights to destroy the Great Hollow and everyone it in. All the knights except one have prepared mentally and physically for the battle.

'We met as friends, but when we meet again we will be mortal enemies. I'm no friends with a hypocrite saying their honorable while doing something like this at the same time.'

Those words still haunted Lady Chris. It was a good thing she had managed to stop herself from crying by the time Roland and Salome came to get her and Louis. She was sure that Louis told Salome what happened in the village massacre, but Salome didn't bring up the subject yet.

"Chris, we are almost there now," Salome said breaking her train of thought.

The path to the entrance to the Great Hollow is surrounded on both sides with solid rock formations. There is a side path that leads to the entrance to the underground highway that the lizard clan uses to get to Duck Village faster. Because of the narrow pathway to the entrance of the Great Hollow it made it easily defended. The knights could only enter a few at a time, destroying their numbers advantage.

The Lizard and the Karayan warriors were standing in front of the entrance waiting for them. A green scaled lizard man wearing a feather headpiece is the new chief Dupa. He held a large spear that has three blades, with two of them pointed downwards. Standing next to him is Lucia, the chief of the Karayan clan. She was still a beauty for her age and still has a fine figure even after motherhood. She held a whip and her fire rune glowed brightly, ready for battle.

Before the two sides could begin to battle each other a large energy ball slammed in between them. Huge dust clouds blew over the area, blinding both sides. When the dust clouds finally cleared away they saw what cause it, a young man standing between the two armies. He wore metal shoulder-pads and a chest plate over a red shirt with the sleeves cut off. Dark-blue pants molded his legs, showing that his limbs were well built with muscles. He wore a metal armband on his right arm and a white bandanna tied around his forehead. He also wore a steel gauntlet on his left arm. His black hair is made into a pigtail. His weapon is a broken katana, an odd thing to see in the grasslands as they weren't used often or made around here.

The female warriors of both sides could clearly see how handsome he is (Even if they are usually surrounded by finely muscled men almost 24/7 the pigtailed warrior gave the appearance of a battle hardened warrior. However, what made him different is that he has a cheerful innocence about him, which none of their fellow teammates had).

"Wow what a hunk!" more than one female fighter of both sides said out loud. Making the guys around them facefault.

"Ranma!" The six Zexen Knight gasped in shock. They had no idea that Ranma had that kind of power. Sure, they seen that he had that "Breaking Point" move he used against the Stone Golem, but that energy ball he just used was HUGE!

"It's him! He's the one I saw in Karayan village. He was the one that killed seven knights I was with then used a blast of magic to kill about a dozen more!" This statement came from the knight that Ranma let go back awhile back.

"You're the one?" Salome heard the report that somebody fought aside with the villagers and killed over a dozen of the knights and mimed a good half a dozen as well. He fought them like they were nothing at all.

"They were weak, and if they thought they could kill unarmed villagers without any recursions in return they were wrong," Ranma said with an emotionless voice.

Every knight heard about what happened at the village and knew that Ranma was right.

"Ranma! What are you doing here?" Louis shouted out to him.

"I'm not about to let you guys make a bad situation worse than it already is," Ranma declared a he got in a ready stance. "The only way you guys are going to fight the grasslanders is to go through me."

"Gladly!" Leo shouted as he jumped off his horse and ran straight for Ranma. His ax was raised above his head, ready to split Ranma in half.

Leo brought his ax down with all his might, but was stop when Ranma caught his ax blade with just the fingers of his right hand. The ax blade almost reached his palm of his hand, but he held it without showing any strain. Leo, was using all of his strength, but couldn't break his ax free from Ranma's powerful grip. This shocked everyone. Leo is the strongest out of all of the Zexen knights and was stopped by a young man with only one hand.

"Is that all you got?" Ranma asked him. He's used to dealing with super strong fighters all the time. Ryoga's at least four times stronger than this guy is. Using his free left hand Ranma backhanded Leo onto his chest, sending him flying through the air and landing right in front of Chris. The front of his armor now had a big dent in the shape of Ranma's hand. It's clear to everyone that Leo wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Not with that kind of damage done to him.

"He just beat Sir Leo like he was nothing," whispered one of the knights, his voice heavy with fear.

"Chris, take your knights and leave now." Ranma said coldly.

"Ranma, does this means that you have sided with the grasslanders?" Chris shouted out to him.

"No I haven't. Both sides have too much hate between them to side with yet," Ranma said to her.

"What do you mean?" This time it was Lucia who spoke out.

But Ranma remained silent.

Percival couldn't wait anymore and shouted out to Ranma. "You're not going to let us fight. Is that right Ranma?"

"There is a two ways. You can either try to kill me or if Chris can beat me in a dual one-on-one then, I will let you pass." Ranma declare, "Or, if you insist I can, "persuade" you to leave." Ranma raised his right arm and made a glowing ball of energy the size of a beach ball appeared in his hand. Then it got ten times bigger than it was before. Every knight could sense that if he threw that ball at them they would lose more than half of troops, and that is if they were lucky.

Chris could not believe what Ranma was forcing this on her. The first man she had ever taken an interest in and he opposes her now. Her life mostly consisted of only two things: training and fighting. She never really considered going out with anyone before. Sure she felt lonely sometimes, but her duty will not let her loneness control her.

A cold mask took over Chris face as duty came to mind again. "Fine, I shall fight you!" Chris called out to Ranma, getting off of her horse to face him. Ranma let go of his energy ball and it disappeared in midair.

"Wait Ranma! Let's finish the fight we started in the village!" Borus called out.

"I said I'll fight you when you act like a man. Until then you will just have to watch," Ranma said coldly.

Borus is just about to charge him and chop his head off when Chris brought her arm up to stop him. "Borus, leave this up to me."

She walked right up to Ranma until they were 6 feet apart. "Draw your sword!"

"No."

"What?" Chris said shock as with everyone else there.

"I will not draw my blade to you because you haven't earned the right to fight me like an equals," Ranma said to her coldly.

"Fine then, it's your head!"

Chris charged at Ranma, aiming her sword so she could take him down without killing him. Ranma just sidestepped out of her swing and grabbed her by her sword hand and threw her through the air. Chris managed to land on her feet. 'At least she's better skilled than Kuno is. A little slow with all that armor on, but the skill is there.'

"You're going to have to do better if you even want a small chance to beat me," Ranma stated to her. Chris attacked with sword slash after sword slashes trying to hit Ranma legs to slow him down. But he was moving way too fast for her to even to get close to hitting him.

"Whoever this Ranma is he's no normal fighter, that's for sure," Dupa said to Lucia.

"Yes, and he's quite a looker too," Lucia said, 'Too bad he isn't just a bit older.' She shook her head to get that though quickly out of her head. He's almost as old as her own son for crying out loud!

"Take this!" Chris yelled using her Phoenix Rune. She sent out lighting fast jabs at Ranma. But Ranma just slapped her sword away from him with his gauntlet-covered hand on the flat part of the sword blade. 'This move is just like Kuno's multi-strike technique, but she can't hold it for as long and it tires her out too fast.'

"How (GASP) can you (GASP) do that!?" Chris gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Using the Phoenix Rune always left her breathless afterwards and took her awhile to recover fully. 'How in the world can Ranma move so fast like that?'

"Ranma isn't even trying to fight Chris. He's just playing around with her," Salome said to himself his skillful mind already looking for a way for Chris to beat Ranma. There has to be a way to slow Ranma down. But how is he able to move that fast? Then he remembered that when they first met Ranma he found a Gale Rune on a monster he killed. "Lady Chris Ranma is using his Gale Rune to move at that speed!"

"So you're using a speed rune to fight with are you?" She had regained her breath and is standing at the ready for Ranmas next move.

"Nope, if I had this fight would have been finished long ago," Ranma said shaking his head.

"How fast are you then?" Roland called out to him. He's already moving at the same speed as that blue haired elf with the long nose he saw running around the Elf Village the last time he had visited there.

Ranma seemed to just disappear and reappear in less than a second. In his right hand he held the scarf that Salome was wearing around his neck.

"How did you..." Salome began fingering where his red scarf used to be. 'If that's the speed he has when he uses that rune then.... what kind of man IS he!?'

"I'm not even trying and you still haven't even hit me yet," Ranma taunted Chris facing her again.

Chris swung her sword at him faster than before, but again like before she couldn't even get close to even hitting him.

"This is getting old. Just give up now," Ranma said not even trying to look like he was even interest in the fight anymore.

"You'll pay for that!" Chris shouted taking a head swing at him. But using Salome's scarf like a whip he wrapped it around her sword. He snapped the 'whip' and the sword came loose from her hand. It spun around in the air then Ranma caught it on its way down and leveled her own sword right at her own throat.

"You lose," Ranma said. Then he threw her sword into the ground in front of her. "Take your knights and leave this place."

Picking up her sword she walked back to her knights. "Salome, we're going back to Brass Castle."

"Chris?" Roland began.

"No Roland, we can't even risk it. If we fight now Ranma will fighting with the Grasslanders and I know he's more than enough to take out more than half of the troops," Chris said, her fist closed tightly as she got back on her horse.

"The council will not like this," Salome said to her.

"I know that, but I'm not about to let our troops to fight a battle that we have no chance of winning," Chris said looking at Ranma, wanting to know why things are the way they are. 'Why must we be enemies now? If I had known you would be in that village I would have stopped everything.' She turned her horse back the way they came and left with a heavy heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up the side path leading to the underground highway before the fighting started.

Seven figures had just gotten out from the Underground Highway. A griffon, two Karayan youths, a duck man and three people dressed like musketeers. Two of them were men dressed alike except for the color of their pants, one tan colored the other red. Both of them wore a brown-red vest over a white shirt and brown gloves. One is a dark skinned man with light brown hair and the other is light skin and blonde haired. The last one was a young girl with long red hair. She was dressed in a purple-blue coat with a white collar and dark brown gloves and a musketeer hat with a large red feather. She wore white almost skintight pants and boots the same color as her jacket. All three had belts over their shoulders with rapiers hanging on them.

"Who was that guy?" Lulu asked remembering the fight they had with a man dressed in a black priest outfit. He used two blades that he had hidden up his sleeves. He took them all on and won, easily. They were only alive because that woman in the blue dress saved them. They picked themselves up after the strangers left and proceeded to the Great Hollow.

"The Zexen Knights! They're getting ready to attack the Great Hollow!" Sgt. Joe shouted out drawing all of their attention.

"First the village now this!" Hugo shouted drawing his blade. Fubar let out a loud shriek.

"Wait look!" Reed shouted making Hugo stop.

A large blast had stuck between the two groups. When the dust cleared they saw it was.

"It's that guy who saved you Lulu!" Hugo shouted out.

"What a HUNK!" Lilly shouted, her hands clasped under her chin with a dreamily smile and hearts in her eyes. Fortunately only her group heard this.

"Not this again," Samus said slapping his forehead. This has got to be the twentieth time she did this.

"Well here we go again," Reed moaned.

"Let's wait here and see what will happen. I get the feeling that whoever this guy is he can handle it," Sgt. Joe said to them.

They watched as Ranma took out Leo, the strongest of all the knights with a single blow. Then they watch as Ranma and Chris had their duel, more like a one-sided battle. It was more of a game with Ranma dancing around Chris's attacks like she was just a beginner. Then after Ranma beat Chris she and the knights left to go back to Brass Castle.

"Come on, let's get down there now," Hugo said running down the hill with the others right behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrants of the Great Hollow -

"You are no ordinary fighter as I first thought are you?" Martha asks coming through the pass after the knights were far enough away.

"Martha, it's been a long time," Lucia called out to her.

"Yes, it has been awhile," Piccolo said as he followed Martha.

"Mom over here!" Hugo called out to her, the rest of his party close behind.

"Hugo you're alive!" Lucia called out with great relief in her voice. She ran up to her child and gave him a hug.

"So we meet again," Ranma said walking with Martha and Piccolo up to the parent and child.

"You're quite the fighter," Dupa said, "Too bad you didn't kill off some of the iron heads."

"So Dupa you're the new chief then," Piccolo said, "I heard about Zepon."

"Yes, the iron heads killed him," Dupa growled.

"That's what we're here to talk about," Ranma said to the two chiefs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Great Hollow in the chief's room-

"So somebody cast a Rage Spell over the village, making the knights and Ranma go out of control," Lucia asks Piccolo.

"How would you know about some kind of spell that none of us ever heard about?" Dupa asks him not believing that there was that kind of spell.

"Because, young one, I learned it from my teacher. I am the third pupil of the Great Mage Crowley," Piccolo huffed out in pride.

"You mean the wizard that fought in the, 'Gate Rune Wars'?" Lucia asks wide- eyed. She knew full well that the closest person in the world who has the power that even comes close to the power of a True Rune would be Crowley, and that is because he had A LOT of runes affixed to himself over a hundred last she heard. She herself had faced the one with the power of the True Shield Rune and loss badly. 'I wonder where he is now.'

"I heard about him, he fought against one of his pupils. That battle destroyed mountains and made a desert out of a lush forest," Dupa said who heard about Crowley as well.

"Yes, Mazus was always been a stubborn one. Always wanting to be the best no matter who was in his way." Piccolo said to the group.

"Our point is that someone wants the Six Clans and the Zexens to battle with each other for some reason," said Martha with a solemn voice.

"But the silver maiden was here when our chief was killed!" Dupa growled.

"Yes, but there are spells that can cast illusions that aren't really there or mask someone else's appearance so it would look like it was someone else," Piccolo inputted, "And, I am not one to make something like this up, I knew and fought with Zepon before you were even born Dupa."

"In other words might, it might not have been Chris or her knights at all." Ranma spoke for the first time since coming in here.

Lucia was silent for a few moments, and then nodded hesitantly. "However, the Zexen's still they must still pay for what they did to my village. But you might be right about a third party that's hiding in the shadows while we fight each other. We'll not let them fool us a second time."

"Now that that is settled my group will head back to our castle," Martha said taking her leave with Piccolo and Ranma.

"Ranma, if you would please wait a moment," Dupa called out to him. Ranma signaled for Martha and Piccolo to wait for him outside as he faced the chief of the Lizard Clan and the chief of the Karayas.

Lucia also approached the True Rune Bearer. "Your fighting skills would be a big help to us. As chief of the Karaya Clan, I ask that you join our group."

"Sorry, but it is still too early to pick a side just now. I just help out whenever I can. For now my friends have my loyalty." Ranma said leaving the room.

"If we have to fight against him I fear that we would lose half of our troops," Dupa said to Lucia.

Lucia nodded as she watched the back of one of the most powerful warriors she has ever met. "Hopefully that never comes to pass."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hollow is a massive curved out cavern. It has two levels that are connected by two stone ramps on each side of the cave. Sunlight shined through a hole at the top of the ceiling. Two small waterfalls flowed down on a wall of the ground floor that is under the chief's room. And into a small fountain that was uses for drinking.

Once outside Ranma found himself in front of a heavy-set middle-age woman in a brown-orange dress. Next to her is the redheaded boy he saved from Chris. She is talking to Martha who looked like they haven't seen each other in ages. She turned in his direction when he approached and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you for saving my little Lulu!" She smiled teary eyed all awhile hugging Ranma in a rib-breaking hug.

"Ranma, this is Luce, an old friend of mine and this is her son, Lulu, who you saved during the attack on the village." Ranma was just trying to catch his breath. "Luce please let go of him, I don't think killing the one who saved your son is a good idea."

Luce finally noted his blue face and that his eyes are starting to glaze over. She "eeped'" and let go of him. "I'm sorry Ranma, but I'm just so grateful to have my son still alive." She said blushing a bit.

"Yeah well I just did what I had to," Ranma said happy to breathe again.

"I saw you fight the iron heads. You were unbelievable!" Lulu said. 'He's even better than Hugo!'

"Yes, I have never seen a fighter like you." A middle age looking man dressed in Karayan garb and sported a beard and a scar over his left eye commented as he walked to them. With him are Hugo, the duck man and a redheaded girl dress like a musketeer.

"Ranma, this is Beecham. He's Lucia's lieutenant." Lulu was about to introduce the others, but Hugo beat him to it with a question.

"So where did you learn to fight?" the young lad named Hugo asked him walking up to him. He himself is pretty fast, but this Ranma character makes him look like a snail.

Before Ranma could even answer the redhead girl pushed Hugo and Lulu out of the way and practically teleported to be face to face with him. "I'm Lilly! Nice to meet you! So where're you from? What do you like to do? Do you have a girlfriend?" She's looking at Ranma like a cat that just found a baby bird. Her look just reminded him of Shampoo whenever she wanted to do something...improper with her "Airen."

"Hi," Ranma said taken aback by Lilly's introduction. Luckily for him the duck man pulled the enthusiastic girl back away from him before she could embarrass him more. She was not happy at the treatment, but otherwise went and back down.

"I'm Sgt. Joe. Sorry about her." Lilly glared at his back, but she seemed unaffected.

"As I was saying where did you learn to fight like that?" Hugo asked him again after picking himself off the ground.

"I learned to fight to live," Ranma said his eyes look like they were seeing something else that only Ranma can see.

"So can I learn to fight like you?" Lulu asks.

"Why do you want to?" Ranma ask him looking him over.

"I want to be stronger than, I am now. Then I can go and kick some iron head butt!" Lulu said looking up to Ranma.

"What you want to fight?" Luce asks her son.

"So, I don't have to have others to fight for me anymore," Lulu said remembering the fight in the Highway Tunnel with that man dress all in black. He was the first one to be knocked down and the others had to fight the man off to protect him. "I want to be a fighter like just like you Ranma. Is there something you live by to be as strong as you are now?"

Looking into the young boy's eyes Ranma could see a little bit of himself in the young boy. As he used to be before coming to this new world, "If you want to be like me follow these words: Throw everything away that binds you to the control of others."

"What do you mean?" Beecham asks.

He remembered an anime show he saw before he left his world and decided to use some of the words that the characters used. "If you meet god, kill god. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free from everything you are bound by nothing. Live the life that's been given to you." Ranma saw everyone was staring at him now, "I was once controlled by those I used to call friends or family. They wanted me to live my life as how they wanted me to live it. I was never allowed to grow, so I just broke and threw away everything that bound me to them and now I live the life that's been given to me."

(Author's Note: Took it from Saiyuki)

"I can see that you didn't have a childhood or any say in what you wanted to do with your life," Piccolo said to him.

Ranma nodded. "From the day I was born my life was already chosen for me, so I threw everything away and left before they drove me insane."

"That's not very honorable Ranma," Beecham said with a slight frown. Ranma turned his sharp gaze on the scarred man and gave him a look that would have made a normal man wet his pants.

"That's because honor is just something that the weak use to control the strong. If you have to give up your life for someone else's measure of honor then forget it. The real test of honor is how you live, not what you follow." As he spoke his voice grew colder by the end even Sgt. Joe was starting to get a little creeped out.

"You mean I would have to throw everything away to be like you?" Lulu couldn't believe how cold his new hero could be. He could tell he doesn't like to be controlled, and considering the story he just told that someone must have been controlling him for years.

Ranma nodded. "To be like me you have to, but if you just want to learn just to fight then I can help you. But you're still young, you just have to keep an open mind and pick the life you want. I don't really want someone else to grow up like me."

"We have to go now. We'll see you later then," Martha said as she, Piccolo and Ranma left the Great Hollow and leaving the group to digest Ranma's words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lake Castle-

When they got back to the castle Thomas and his party were already there. With them were some new people. There is a small black haired boy dressed like a junior detective. That reminded Ranma of an anime of a boy detective back home. A blonde longhaired man dressed like a musketeer with a rapier on his belt, but something seems off about him. There is an older man with white hair and darkly tanned skin. He's dressed in a red shirt, tan color pants with a leather apron, and he wore glasses. There's also a nurse and a doctor. The nurse remained Ranma of Kasumi with her short tan hair and her gentle face. The doctor is dressed in Chinese clothes and reminded him of Doctor Tofu. A young man dressed in farming clothes stood near them. He had long brown hair hidden under a black bandanna, and he held a hoe in his left hand. There is a dark haired man dressed like a gentleman. A little apart from the group is a young girl dressed in a blue and white dress and a red bow on top of her short brown hair. The odd thing is that she had a black and white dog or a wolf hand puppet on her right arm and is talking to it.

A short brown haired young boy is writing down stuff in a notebook that reminded him of a reporter. He's dressed in white and blue clothes and wore large round glasses. The guy that had a green parrot and big red hat is also with the group. There are also two small boys who are talking to Kathy and Billy. One is a stout short blonde haired kid. He wore a yellow shirt and brown shorts held up with green suspenders. He wore glasses and a red bandanna around his neck. The other one is dressed in a light blue shirt and a dark blue vest with brown shorts. He had brown hair and a red bandanna tied around his neck and had a small sword on his back.

"So you're my little brother," Kathy said kneeling down to face him, "Names Kathy, what yours?"

"I'm Melville and my friend's name is Elliot," her little brother said a little nervously. He's not used to the idea of having a big sister.

"So you had more than one kid?" Thomas asks Billy.

"Yeah well, their mothers left me to raise them by myself when they were both young. I haven't seen either of them since then," Billy said to him.

"Hi guys. We're back," Ranma said from behind Billy. He jumped a little and turned around to face the one person who scares the living daylights off of him.

'GEEZ! How does he do that!?' Billy thought to himself.

"Oh hi guys. We found a lot of people who want to open up shops here," Thomas said.

"So who are they?" Ranma asks.

"Well, the two boys with Kathy is Melville, Billy's son, and his friend Elliot. The one dressed like a detective is Kidd. The reporter over there is Arthur. The one with the hoe is Barts he's a farmer. The old man is Dominic and with him is Gordon. They want to open a weapon and supply shop respectively. The girl with the puppet is Mel and her doll Branky. Over there is Doctor Tuta and his nurse Mio. Scott is the guy with the parrot and wants to open a trading post. Augustine's a swordsman and would make a pretty good guard. Last is...hey, where'd she go?" Thomas said looking around.

"Who..." Ranma stopped when he felt two slender arms wrap around him and a big, large pair of...a woman's front pressing on his back.

"We meet again Ranma." A voice said with a sultry purr.

He went rigid from the familiar feeling on his back. 'Sultry voice, check. Big...assets, now that's a really big check. Black sleeves which means whoever it was is wearing a black dress, check. Only one person I know in this world who wears a black dress.'

"J-J-Jeane!? What are you doing here!?" Ranma asked trying to keep his mind off of the fact that Jeane was currently rubbing herself on his back. 'Must not nosebleed, must not nosebleed, must not nosebleed!' He noticed two parts of a woman's assets stiffen and his brain turned to mush.

"Thomas here needed a Rune Sage for the castle. At first I was a little hesitant, but then he happened to mention that maybe someone named Ranma could find some other Rune Sage and, I just HAD to come here," Jeane said in a VERY sexy voice. She proceeded to rub her hands over his chest while continuing to rub herself on his back. None of her words, however, got through to his brain. Jeane is WAY sexier than Shampoo ever was and is totally unprepared for the assault.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kathy, Belle, Emily, and all of the girls that were already at the castle before this new group arrived screamed at the Rune Sage. The new group just looked confused.

"This is turning out to be one of those days," Martha sighed looking at the angry gazes being directed from the young girls at the much too forward Rune Sage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room-

"I have done what you asked," the man in black said.

"Good, those seven besides yourself are the only ones capable of fighting Ranma one on one," the man in the coat said.

"I also have found an old acquaintance of mine who can create monsters that can fight at Ranma's level," the mask man said.

"This is not a good idea. The people he's bringing are uncontrollable and your old acquaintance is a monster," the woman said.

"I know, but if Ranma confronts us we'll be in trouble. We need people to handle him so we can do what we're here for."

(Author's Note: I'm adding some OC characters to my story to give Ranma more of a challenge.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear journal,

It's been quite a week here. The new tenets have made themselves at home. Doctor Tuta and his nurse Mio have been going through the books that Ranma had with him about healing. They've set themselves up in the room that is down the hall from the meeting room. Ranma has been getting along with them well and have shown them certain herbs that could be used for healing and more of those pressure points like those he used on Muto. Doctor Tuta is simply astounded with the amount of knowledge Ranma had (especially since he told me he himself has never even heard of pressure points), while Mio on the other hand seemed to always drop things whenever Ranma is around. Ranma seems to get a strange look on his face whenever the nurse acts all funny around him, as if he was remembering something both good and missing it terribly.

Mel likes to talk a lot to Ranma, asking him about things like where he's been and his attacks while Branky has been getting on people's nerves. Does she really think that Branky is really alive? Barts has been busy maintaining a garden to the left of Juan's training center. And he's been asking for any farming seeds for him to plant. Scott has built his trading shop at the lake edge and next to the stone staircase. The trading he has been doing has brought in a lot of money in. Also his pet parrot's name is Waurenhyte. Melville and Katy have been bonding with each other. Also Melville and his friend Elliot have been helping out with the stables.

Dominic's armor shop is on the second floor of a building next to the training center. He has been making some new armor that he's been selling to anybody that stubble onto the castle. Everyone who buys from him has been saying good things about the quality of his work. Gordon has opened his shop in the castle center, but the women don't really like him very much for some odd reason. He has been hitting on them whenever they go to his shop. Arthur and Kidd have been following Ranma around ever since they found out about his curse. Ranma usually just jumps far away from them.

That reminds me. When Doctor Tuta and Mio found out about Ranma's curse they've been asking him if they could study him for some reason. I don't get it. What would a doctor care about a magic based curse? Anyway, Doc Tuta, as Ranma calls him, seems to have a certain shine in his eyes whenever he looks at Ranma. He said something about doing some 'experiments' on him. However, Ranma got him to back down real quick when he used a pressure point to paralyze him in place and said that if he tried anything funny he'll make it permanent. The doctor dropped it after that, but Mio seemed to be wobbly whenever she's around Ranma now. I asked her about it and she told me that men who don't let others bully them are so 'manly', whatever that means.

Augustine thought that Ranma should start acting more like a man, so he tried to get Ranma to dress like him. And he also wanted to teach him to act just like him to be a gentleman as he calls it. But the girls quickly put a stop to that plan for some reason. I still wince whenever I look at him, walking all bowlegged with a pained expression on his face. I never knew Shizu had such strong legs.

Oh yeah, Jeane opened her shop right next to Gordons. Strangely a lot more guys are visiting the castle than before she open her shop. The girls of the castle all seem to hate her being around here. Piccolo seems to know her. He did say he knew her for a long time. She has been hanging around Ranma a lot and the girls are beginning to sound like rabid animals with all their growling. I don't know who their more mad at, Jeane for 'hanging' around Ranma or Ranma for freezing up everything she 'hangs' on him.

Also Ranma has found more tenets for the castle. He found Kenji running around in the plains and invited him to stay. He likes doing gymnastics and is helping out in the training center. He's also been learning some new moves from Ranma who said he learned how to do gymnastics for a fight awhile back. Then there's Goro a young energetic craftsman that Ranma found wondering around in the nearby forest around here. He made a bath house in the old ship out back. When Ranma and Arthur who was with him at the time had found in him wondering around. He was in the forest looking for trees to make his bath house. It's been doing some great business. Ranma seems to especially like it there. Ranma said something about missing the 'furo' he used to soak in at his old home.

Also he met three traveling buskers: Toppo, Nei and Shabon. They've been looking for a new place to perform at to get more business so they came here. Each of them dressed up like clowns, each with different colors. Toppo has blonde hair and a long nose. He plays the fiddle and is good at juggling, but he doesn't talk much. His outfit has red, blue and white and he wears a hat. Nei is an elf with long green hair that she put in two braids. She plays the bouzouki and she's good at hand to hand fighting. And he colors are green and white. Shabon is a brown haired child who plays the bodhran. She keeps her hair in two buns covered by white cloth. It's surprising to note that she's skilled in kung fu. And her outfit is yellow she also has two yellow ribbons tied around her wrist.

She also likes spending time with Ranma, always playing around with him. He's been playing around with all the kids here a lot whenever he's not practicing or hunting monsters. He told me that he never had a real childhood, so if he ever has kids of his own he will give them the childhood he never had. Arthur, who was listening in on us, wrote it all down and put it in his paper. After that fact came out the girls around the castle have been trying to be extra nice to Ranma than they were before. When I asked Martha about it she told me that some women want someone who would be a good father for their kids. Someone that will take care of their children after they're born and not just let them take care of them.

Ranma also found five dogs running around all over the place and they followed him home. We have named them Kogoro, Koichi, Koroku, Kosanji and Connie. Each of them had set up their own area around the castle. They also serve as watch dogs for the castle since each of them have loud barks and that they're not really any good at being attack dogs. Since they're more the playful types and they like to sleep most of the day off.

It seems that some other people had heard about us. A lizard man named Peggi set up a blacksmith shop in the floor below Dominics armor shop. He said he could fix Ranma's sword good as new, but he said he didn't want his sword to be fixed. A sentimental reason is the only reason he told us. A mysterious man named Mike set up a card game in the room to the right of the elevator. Ranma says he feels a rat in him.

Then there was a strange thing that happened to Ranma while he was walking through the forest. Two girls appeared right out of midair above him and then fell right on top of him. They're both dressed alike, white robe like dresses and both have long black hair and blue eyes. The two are magic users one is an adult who carried a staff while the other is a little girl who uses a wand. Both of them are named Viki. We call the child Little Viki to tell them apart. They both have Blinking runes affixed onto their foreheads. Viki seems to teleport herself all over the place. She's a ditz and when she sneezes she always teleports things around her. If she starts to act funny, you'd better run away. Little Viki acts more like an adult than the older Viki does. She gave us a mirror that when used will teleport anyone back to the castle. Jeane knows them for some reason, but Little Viki and Jeane won't say a thing about it. Viki the older one just remained clueless. Funny thing is that Ranma says that no way is she an airhead. He said he once knew someone who acted like one and she turned out to be a genius and totally aware of her surroundings.

Oh yes, tomorrow a member of the council will arrive to see what I have done with the castle. I hope he likes what we have done with the place. Well, that's all for now.

Thomas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room-

"They're here," the man in black said.

"So they're finally here," the masked man said.

Seven figures hiding in the shadows appeared. One is a small figure that held a staff that is taller than itself. A huge figure over shadowed the rest of the figures. Another one is riding on a disk and a long tube shape thing on its back. One figure has long braided hair, tied at the end is a metal ball to weight it down. One figure has two long planks of wood strapped to its back making an x shape. One figure has a really well built female figure. The last seemed to suck the surrounding shadows to itself. All of them wore top hats. The masked man and his group all felt a cold chill go up their backs as one of the figures talks to them.

"So who is it you want us to fight?"

An image of Ranma appeared in a glowing glass ball. "This is the one you have to fight. His name is Ranma."

"He looks strong. Let me fight him first!" the figure with the braided hair said.

"Fine, we'll see how good he really is then," the leader said, "Let's see if he can withstand the might of the Hats!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time - Thomas is being thrown out of Lake Castle, what will the others do now. The knights are storming the castle and Ranma can't help this time. He's facing off with someone who's fighting skills are equal to his own. Next time in - So long Lake Castle or Ranma meets his match!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. So long Lake Castle or Ranma meets his m...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: So long Lake Castle or Ranma meets his match!

Darkness surrounded him. He could feel the darkness engulfing him. He has been here for two days trying to come to terms with himself. The darkness in his heart has grown stronger. It's been inside of him ever since the day he was taken to train, the seed of hate planted inside him. The hate he felt for his parents who took his childhood, the friends who used him for their own game, and the girls that wanted him to marry them without caring what he felt. So much darkness, and so little light. The seed of hate and darkness has grown strong inside of him.

And now he has taken lives with his own hands. Now the seed has finally bloomed. He remembered when he first looked at the Chaos Rune. A thought entered his mind as the significance of the rune was told to him. With this rune he could take his revenge on the people he hated. If he could find a way to go back he could make them go through everything that he went through and more. 'Is that the real reason I took the rune?'

'No! I won't be like them! I will not be like them!' Ranma shouted in his mind.

'Why? For honor? You don't believe in honor anymore, so why don't you?' a voice in his head asks.

'I don't believe in other people's idea of honor. I follow my own now.'

'So you've taken lives. Nothing binds you anymore!'

'If I have to I would kill again, but still I don't want to be just a killer. I'm a martial artist, we don't kill.'

"Then don't be one."

"If I can't be one then what will I be?"

'Become a warrior, to be someone who kills to protect others. Martial artist are people who follow rules that don't work in real life. It only works when the person you fight follows the same.'

The Chaos Rune glowed with color as Ranma came to terms with himself and a new power of the rune is unlocked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma just got out from the tunnels under the castle when he heard something going on in the front of the castle. Everyone is there talking about something. He approached the group and waited until they focused on him.

"What happened?"

"It's terrible! The counsel member that was here yesterday wants all the shops and the tenets out of here!" Cecile said in a fast voice that he couldn't really understand.

"I may not have been here for long, but I see no reason to make a big deal out of this," Goro said.

"Yeah, I've grown to like this place," Scott said.

"Yes, but what can we do?" Thomas asks.

"Excuse me, but I think you guys should see this," turning around they saw a dark skinned man. Ranma knew him from the Great Hollow.

"Reed? What are you doing here?"

"Well me and a couple of others came to this castle to find out about a rumor. We stayed a night and when we tried to leave some knights are blocking the path to the castle."

"I'll see about trying to get you out of here," Thomas said leaving them.

They watched Thomas talk to the knights standing in front of the gate, talking quite a while. Lilly and the others that made up Reed's group as Ranma remembered were standing to the side. When they finished talking Thomas approached Lilly's group with a troubled face.

"The knights won't let anyone pass the gate. They say that Hugo here is a wanted grasslander and they're going to attack the castle to flush him out tomorrow," Thomas said.

"What! They're going to attack us?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, and when I tried to turn myself in they wouldn't. They're just going to attack anyways." Hugo looked to the knights and scowled.

"Yes. What better way to stamp out any kind of rebellion than to show an example of what happens to those who step out of line," a middle age woman said walking up to them. She wore a blue dress with a coat and glasses. Her amber hair was braided in the back. She had a knowing look to her. Walking with her was a young man that looks like a slacker. He had spiky red hair that was all over the place. He was smiling and his clothes were two sizes too big, but Ranma could see he had a sharp mind like Nabiki.

"Who are you guys?" Juan asks.

"Apple, it's been awhile," Jeane greeted her.

"Hi Apple!" Viki waved at her.

"Jeane, Viki you two are here?" Apple said surprise to see that they were there.

"Wait, didn't they took part in both the Toran Liberation War and the Zero Unification War," the young man that's with her asks.

"If that's right then why haven't they aged then?" Sharon asks.

"You don't want to know," Little Viki said coldly

"Huh? Viki, you have a daughter now?" Apple asks looking between the two. Since Little Viki is the prefect mirror image of Viki if she was a young girl.

"As, I said you don't want to know." Little Viki gave everyone a gaze that clearly said to drop the discussion.

"So you're here to help?" Katty asks hopefully. The knights have been pestering her to give them her horses. Some of them even gave her a few glances that sent chills up her spine. She hugged Ranma's arm for comfort. The situation is so serious the other girls do not mind. The knights have been eyeing them too. Ranma for his part fought down the reaction to bolt, barely succeeding.

"Yes, me and Caesar slipped pass the knights here," Apple said to them.

"So you heard about the rumor about that someone here has a True Rune too," Lulu asks. Ranma tensed when he heard this.

"Yes, but that's not important now," Apple said. The True Rune bearer relaxed just a little bit.

"Yeah we got a plan to get you guys out of here," Caesar said pointing at Hugo's group. "And we'll make sure that the knights won't attack this castle too."

"You do?" Belle asks.

"Yes, all we need is somebody to run to Brass Castle and fast for the plan to work," Apple explained to them.

Everyone looked at Ranma, knowing that he was the fastest one to do it. "Hey, don't look at me! I can't show myself at Brass Castle now remember. Chris probably wants my head on a silver platter for beating her at the Great Hollow." Kathy and the other girls breathed sighs of relief. They didn't have to worry about Chris wanting Ranma now. There are a few fighters here including themselves, but there's no way they could beat those knights.

"Oh yeah. You did make Chris look like a beginner," Sgt. Joe said remembering the duel.

"I do have two people I know who can do it." He turned to the main house and yelled. "Watari, Ayame can you two come out now!"

Jumping down from the main house roof are two ninjas, one male the other female. Both appeared in front of Ranma and gave him a small nod. The female is dress in black tights and a purple kimono. Her long black hair is tied in a low ponytail and a red headband kept her hair off of her face. On her right arm is a three bladed claw guard. The male ninja wore black tights and a blue shirt. He has black spiky hair with some white on it and a sword is strapped to his back. Both wore a veil to hide their lower faces.

"Guys meet Watari and Ayame, ninjas that I met awhile ago," Ranma said introducing them to the others.

"Wait a sec, when did you get ninjas?" Billy asks.

"It all started about four days ago."

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Ranma was exploring the forest north of Vinay Del Zexay when he came upon what looks like an old mine. He remembered that Melville and his friends Elliot and Alanis (who arrived at the castle two days after Melville and the others did) told him that they went into a cave with other people to see a ship that ran aground next to a castle. They also told him about how they fought off some bandits that were stealing from people and their leader who was named Guillaume. The equipment that was left in the cave was all covered with dust and rust. Ranma could see that this mine hasn't been used in years. Something caught his eye on the ground. Taking a closer look at the floor he could see that people have been using the cave for something. The tracks were mostly weeks old and he almost discarded it, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Following the path Ranma came upon two open-air mining shafts. The first shaft had an old campfire that looks to weeks old. Jumping on to one level to the next to reach the tunnel on the top level Ranma came to another open air mining shaft. Jumping down to the bottom Ranma followed the last tunnel to the back of the cave. Ranma heard two people talking to other. Pulling out a cape he wrapped it around himself and using the Umi-Sen-Ken he walked inside.

Watari and Ayame were facing off each other, neither moving, waiting for the other to make the first move. The tunnel had opened up to a wide cave. A hole at the end showed a ledge with a view of the lake.

"The Highland Kingdom was destroyed. There's no need to do this," Ayame said.

"No. I made a promise and I will follow it," Watari said to her.

"Does it really matter if the one you work for is name is different?"

"I always keep my word."

"The Black Wind will not let you leave the clan. You will be hunted down."

"Fine then, let me be hunted then."

"Then for the honor of the clan I shall!" Ayame charged him with the intent of cutting off his head. Watari also tensed for a counterattack. Before either ninja could reach each other a voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Honor is nothing more than a way for the weak to control the strong." Watari and Ayame looked around the cave, but because of the high walls it made it impossible to pinpoint where the voice came from.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." The voice sounded sheepish for a second, but then returned to normal. "He's right you know. Clan honor is nothing more than someone else's point of view of honor, but giving your word is something else entirely. It's his own honor, not somebody else's honor at stake."

"Show yourself!" Ayame shouted out.

"Why a ninja like yourself should be able to find someone like me." The next sentence dripped with sarcasm. "But since you did ask me so nicely I will show myself."

Flicking the cape away Ranma reappear standing right in front of Ayame. She jumped back in surprise. 'What! How could somebody be able to do that? Sneaking up on a Black Wind Clan member is impossible?' Ayame thought in her mind, racing to find the answered. She looked over to Watari thinking he might know about this newcomer but he was just as surprised as she was.

"Who are you?"

"Names Ranma. Sorry about butting in on this but, I can't just let people go around killing each other because of a clan's honor." He seemed to take a neutral stance, but was tensed for action and both ninjas saw it.

"What would you know about clan honor!" Ayame shouted at him, but inside she was scared. She could feel his battle aura around him and it was the strongest she has ever felt. 'There's no way that I can beat someone like him. He's just as powerful as someone with a True Rune.'

'His battle aura is even greater than Prince Luca was!' Watari thought to himself feeling Ranma's power.

Ranma's face turned hard as he faced off with the kunoichi. His voice turned colder than the artic. "I know more than enough to know that clan honor depends on who's the head member of the clan and one person's view of honor. Isn't that the same as somebody else's view of honor."

(Author's Note: A kunoichi is a female ninja.)

Ayame felt the compulsion to wet herself, but stopped the feeling if barely. "That's true, but I still need to bring Watari in." She braced herself. She wanted to get Watari, but she'd rather bolt now than face off this unknown.

"Fine, but only if you can beat me," Ranma said taking the very same stance that he used with Akane long ago, which means none at all.

Ayame's body tightened, her mind racing to find a way to take Ranma down. He just stood there, his body totally open to any kind of attack. Ayame threw three stars then dash forward, her claws aiming for his neck. Ranma caught all the stars knowing it was just to distract him. He shot forward his fingers hitting three points on Ayame's chest, which meant that he grabbed her right breast.

Ayame's eyes widened as she felt Ranma grab onto her right breast. 'How dare him!' Ayame screamed in her mind. She never had anyone do that to her. She will make him pay for that! She was about to cut off his hand with her claws when she felt her body lock up.

Ranma laughed a little nervously and scratched behind his head. "Sorry about that, but the easiest pressure points on the female body to lock the body up is there." Behind him Watari is doing his very best not to laugh out loud. Ninjas do not laugh.

"You may have won, but I WILL hunt him again after this wears off! Afterwards I'll get my revenge on you, you bastard!"

"Hey! I said I'm sorry didn't I."

"Pervert!"

"Look I'm really sorry alright! Geez, you're so uncute!" 'I did NOT just say that!' Ranma thought to himself as he has a familiar feeling as this was all too familiar too him.

"UNCUTE? WHY YOU LITTLE..." The kunoichi went on to say a few more choice words that would have made a sailor jealous.

Ranma just shook his head. 'Jeeze, she's more inventive than I am.' He addressed the other ninja when she ran out of words to say. "Watari, you're a wandering ninja right?" Watari nodded. "Then how about working for me then?"

"That will cost you 100,000 potch."

"Deal, I'll give you the money when we get back to my place. As for you," Ranma said looking down at Ayame. "You're working for me until you can beat me or when Watari leaves my service."

"Why should I?"

"If you two work for me I will show you two some of my tricks." He used a vacuum blade to slice a boulder to the left of Ayame to demonstrate his point.

"Deal!" Both of them said.

"But don't even think about feeling me up again, pervert!" Ayame yelled while glaring at her new master.

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"And that's how I got them to work for me. They really didn't want to be known yet so they just hid around this place," Ranma said finishing his tale. The kunoichi blushed when she heard how he caused her to lock up, but the veil hid her embarrassment.

The other girls looked at Ranma with murderous glares and Kathy grabbed his collar and brought them face to face. He had to explain that it's true that the pressure points really are there and gave a demonstration (although very reluctantly, only doing so because the cowgirl threatened to kick him between the legs if he didn't) with Kathy as the victim. The explanation calmed the girls until he grabbed Kathy's breast to get to the pressure points. They all emitted battle auras, all bloody red. Watari finally saved his about to be dead master by saying that it was the only way to stop Ayame, which caused their aura's to tone down a bit. They still gave Ranma glares that promised pain later on.

'Oh MAN! I KNEW using those points were a bad idea,' Ranma thought to himself. Kathy for her part had a silly grin on her face. When he released her (he did it really fast so no one could see him do it since the points are on ANOTHER body part that would have made the girls beat him senseless) she immediately went back to her original spot, namely with Ranma's arm hugged to her body. Billy kept to himself, not knowing whether to be mad at Ranma or to be proud of his daughter for an ingenious plan. Shabon, Melville and the other children of the group just laughed at the whole scene.

"I was wondering who they were," Eike spoke up surprising everyone. Nobody knew he was even there until he spoke up.

"Wait, you knew about them then? Why didn't you say something?" Martha asks him.

"No one ever asks." Mass face fault took place.

(Author's Note: Old joke, but it works.)

Watari and Ayame both looked at Ranma for an explanation. "Don't ask. He has his ways."

"Okay back to the game plan," Caesar said getting everyone back to the point. "You two get this letter over to Brass Castle." The two ninjas accepted the letter and went off to do their job. "Now we need to get as many dummies made up to look like guards and set them up around the front gate. Then..." Caesar and Apple told them all the steps of their plan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day-

"Okay, while the knights are in disarray Hugo and his group will make a run for it with Caesar and Apple while we keep the knights busy," Thomas laid out the plan to the tenets that were going to fight. They were split into four groups of fours. Belle, Sharon, Sanae Y, and Gadget are in group 1. Thomas, Cecile, Augustine and Emily are in group 2. They are to be in the front lines. Mel, Piccolo, Juan and Kenji in group 3. And Toppo, Nei, Shabon and Jeane in group 4 would give them magic support if needed. The rest would protect the gate.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to have Ranma go and fight off the knights on his own?" Samus asks already knowing Ranma's fighting ability.

"Yes I have heard about Ranma taking on Lady Chris and beating her like she was a child, but we need to make sure that Ranma isn't seen or they would just get reinforcements. He will be the last line of defense." Apple said.

"I know! What about Ranko?" Shabon asks knowing about Ranma's sex change trick.

"Well we just have to wait and see," Ranma said waving off the odd looks he was getting from the people who didn't know he could change into a girl.

"Let's show them what we're made off," Emily said cracking her knuckles.

Outside the castle-

The knights under the commander of the counsel member were preparing to attack.

"Begin the attack on my word."

"Sir," a knight shouted running up to them, "Four fighting groups have appeared outside the castle walls."

"What!" the commander of the knights shouted.

"Sir," another knight said, "More troops have appeared on the castle walls!"

"How can a small castle like that have that many troops?" the counsel member shouted.

"Hold back! Don't engage the enemy," the commander shouted.

While the knights were in disarray at the sudden number of troops that appeared Hugo and his group made a run for it. The main force was too busy with Thomas and his party to see them running across the grass plains.

"It's working! They're getting away," Cecile said to Thomas.

"Yes, now the second part of the plan needs to be sprung," Thomas said hopping that the lessons that Ranma gave him would help him if push comes to shove.

A knight riding on horseback rode up to the commander. "Sir, a letter from Brass Castle."

"What! Read it out loud!" the commander demanded.

"The attack on Lake Castle is part of the grasslands and need the approval of the Zexen counsel before any attack is made on the grasslands."

"Withdraw everyone! Withdraw now!"

"This isn't over!" the counsel member shouted leaving with the knights.

"Yes we won!" Kidd shouted from atop of the wall.

"Looks like you guys didn't even need me for this," Ranma said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later-

"What? You guys want me to leave," Thomas asks to Percival and Leo. They were standing in front of the main house. Martha is standing next to Thomas and not looking very happy.

Percival nodded. "Your father has disowned you and therefore you no longer have the title of master of the castle."

"We came under orders to escort you out of here then onto a ship back to the north lands," Leo said.

"So my father just wants to get rid of me then. But the castle won't fall back into the counsel's hands!" Thomas said. His eyes had a fire in them that weren't there before. He pulled out a rolled up paper in his coat and handed it to Martha. "Martha, my last act of master is to give you the deed to the castle. Do what you want with it?"

"Thank you Thomas," Martha said taking the deed.

"Let's go then," Thomas said to the knight and walked behind them towards the exit.

Behind them Martha walked over to the side of the building. There in the shadows were the two castle ninjas. "Watari, Ayame would you two mind doing something for me?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the courtyard Leo and Percival found themselves stopped by the head guard of the castle.

"I won't let you take Master Thomas away!" Cecile shouted, one arm holding her shield, the other holding onto the lever that is used to close the gates.

"Cecile please don't do this," Thomas said, "My father already disowned me. I no longer have any ties to Zexen now."

"Yes, but you're the one that ties us all together," Billy said walking up to them. "Without you I would never be reunited with my kids. I might not have been there for them all the time, but your father was never there for you."

"Billy's right. He may not be much of a father, but he's still better than the one you have. You don't need to follow his orders. He's not a father to begin with," Emily said walking up to them.

"Thomas, your father was never there or ever cared for you. Why are you even listening to him now?" Ranma asks walking up to Thomas from behind.

"Ranma! You're here?" Leo said backing away from him. He remembers how Ranma beat him and heard how he beat Chris afterward. The sight of a boy half his size holding onto his axe with ease is still ingrained into his head.

"So this is where you live. I guess that you're not going to let us take Thomas with us?" Percival asks Ranma remaining calm.

"You two should just leave now."

"Might as well, there's no way we two would be able to stop you," Percival said walking with Leo out of the castle. "Fair warning, the counsel member is going to attack the castle tomorrow and he's prepared this time. We'll be with him, but we'll just watch." The two knights got on their horses and rode off.

"Thank you Ranma. Your right, I shouldn't listen to him. He never cared so I will follow my own path from now on." He gave a smile to the one who has been like a big brother to him.

A large explosion erupted into the air.

"That came from the stables! Kathy!" Billy shouted running for the stables with the others close behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got there the stable is a mess. It looked like a fight broke out. Kathy lay against a part of the now broken fence. Juan is laying flat on his back. Kenji is under rubble that used to be part of the stable wall. Toppo and Nei were the only ones left standing. They were kneeling down, both badly beaten. Standing in front of them is the one they fought against and lost to. It is a young woman about Ranma's age.

Her body is lean and firm with muscle, but not bulky like a female weightlifter's. Her entire figure is graceful and she moves like a cat. A long jade braided ponytail flowed out from underneath a violet top hat. The ponytail is weighted down at the end by a large studded steel ball that reached well past her knee. The spikes on the ball were studded down so that they wouldn't cut into her as she moves around. She wore a skin-tight blue body suit for maximum movement. What she wore over that is a golden-yellow leather vest and shorts that were held up by a pair of green suspenders. She had on fingerless red fighting gloves with metal knuckles and combat boots. Her face is lovely, but her eyes say that she is a cold fighter. Tucked under her left arm is Shabon. She's hanging limply and had been knock out.

"You must be Ranma," the woman said looking at the pigtailed warrior. "My trade name is Fight Hat. I'm here to kill you."

Ranma could feel her battle aura. It's just as strong as his. 'I thought that people around here didn't get to my fighting level.'

"You hurt my little girl!" Billy shouted, running to Fight Hat ready to knock her out with his left hook.

Billy's left hook is stopped by the girl's free hand. She twisted her arm, making Billy kneel down then letting his arm go. She spun around and slammed her right foot into his face, throwing him ten feet through the air. He crashed down with all the grace of a rage doll. His eyes were wide open, but they were completely white as he was knocked out from the blow.

"I always find that when someone is fighting to save someone else their fighting level rises to the very top. If that is all you have your daughter is as good as dead." She looked pointedly at Kathy but Billy was still out.

"Why are you doing this!" Ranma shouted at her. A blue portal opened up behind her.

"I have nothing against you, but I got a job to do. Meet me at Mt. Hei-Tou at dawn tomorrow if you want to see the child again," Fight Hat said before jumping through portal that closed behind her before any of them could follow.

"Ranma you must..." Nei began but stopped when Ranma spoke up.

"I know, I won't let Shabon remained in her hands," Ranma coldly.

He rushed to Kathy's side and checked her over before moving onto the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later-

Doctor Tuta and Mio are taking care of the injured from the attack on the stables. The rest of the castle residents are standing in the front of the main house. The sun is already setting.

"What! Ranma has to leave the castle tomorrow! But we got a battle tomorrow," Mamie said frantically.

"Couldn't someone else fight this Fight Hat instead?" Scott asks.

"No, I'm the only one who can fight her. I felt her aura and she's just as strong as me." Ever since he has picked up Kathy and the others and delivered them to the good doctor his voice has been extremely cold whenever he talks about the female fighter. Everyone could swear that they could see his breath as if it was winter whenever he's talking about her.

"Then we be on our own then..." Elliot began.

"...against all those knights," Muto finished.

"As you guys have faith in me I have faith in you guys to protect this castle," Ranma said.

"Ranma's right we can't always just depend on him. We need to stand up for ourselves," Anne said.

"Before Apple left she gave me plans to defend the castle if it was ever to be attack," Piccolo said giving, Thomas a letter that Apple gave him for safekeeping.

"I'm going to Mt. Hei-Tou now before the knights can block the road," Ranma said before taking off.

Before Ranma left the castle he stopped in front of Martha's stand and spotted a few familiar faces. "Geddoe, are you and your group are here to help?"

Stepping out a bit Geddoe nodded to Ranma. "Yes, Salome says that the counsel members and the Holy Harmonia Kingdom have planned on splitting the Grassland between them. The Harmonia army is already on the move to invade the grasslands. But if the top members of the counsel can't even stop a rebellion at a small castle..."

"...then the ones who are trying to stop this rebellion will lose all their support."

"We over heard about what happened earlier," Ace said.

"You guys take care of them for me will you," Ranma said before taking off again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day-

Dawn came to Lake Castle. A large number of knights are marching towards the castle to attack it, but the residents of the castle aren't going to give up without a fight.

The castle had been fortified. Besides the main gate door the stairs to the main house is now heavily barricaded. Barrels, boxes and cut timber made a crude, but strong defense for the defenders. There is another barricade built just in front of Scott's trading store. These were their fallback positions if the main gate doors fall.

"We go out and meet the knights at the front of the castle, and when they start to overwhelm us we fall back here," Thomas said laying out the plan that Apple left.

"All the fighters are ready to fight Lord Thomas," Cecile reported.

"Good is everyone accounted for?"

"No, Martha is missing and so is Ayame."

"What about Watari?"

"He's still here, but he won't say where they went."

"Find the..." Thomas began but was cut short by Gadget.

"The knights are here!" Gadget Z beeped. Everyone that's going to fight rush out to face them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Mt. Hei-Tou -

"So you came," Fight Hat said facing off Ranma. They were on flat grassland that is on the edge of the forest that covered the mountain. Ranma felt a strong energy from the edge of the forest and found Fight Hat waiting for him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's my job to see how strong you are."

"Where's Shabon!"

"She's right over there," Fight Hat pointed to her far left. Inside a steel cage is Shabon.

"Let me out of here!" Shabon cried out.

"But if you want her you have to get by me first!" She jerked her head forward, sending her ponytail like a chain ball at Ranma. Her hair seemed to stretch as the mace on her ponytail crashed where Ranma used to be before he jumped out of the way. But she did manage to knock his sword off his back, sending it flying into the air landing near Shabon. She then jerked her head back and her ponytail return back to her in its original length.

"Neat trick."

"Thanks, now let's dance!" Fight Hat shouted leaping at Ranma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle of Lake Castle wasn't doing too well. When they met the knights in the field they were too outnumbered, but some of the knights did fall into some of the trap holes that they dug last night. Piccolo and Jeane were casting spells to slow down the knights as Thomas and the others ran back to the castle.

Belle used Gadget Z's special ability, transforming him into mega Gadget Z. It shot up into the sky and joined to bigger gadgets to form a giant robot. It shot a huge beam of energy at the knights, blasting them back. But when Gadget Z drop back down he was badly damage due to the arrows they launched at the airborne robot.

They slammed the gates shut and prepared to repel the invaders. The knights were prepared for the gates. They had brought a battling-ram and ladders to scale the walls. Thomas and the others threw rocks, logs and anything else they could grab at the knights as they ran up to the wall.

Billy lifted a large log and braces it against the gate to help brace it up. The heavy gate doors shook as the knights used the ram against it. Knights carrying large axes began to hack away at the gate as it was being rammed. Ladders were being pushed down as fast as they were being push up against the wall. Sharon, Emily, Muto, Toppo, and Nei were along on the wall. Toppo was throwing the balls and rings that he used in his act to knock the attacking knights down. The others were knocking down the ladders and dropping things down below as the others on the bottom lifted things up to them to throw.

Watari appeared to Thomas as he helped to brace the gate with anything they could find. "Thomas, knights have appeared in the field by the stables. I did what I can to halt them," Watari said before taking off for the stables.

"Guys! We need to defend the stables! The knights have gotten through the woods," Thomas shouted out to them. "Those who can come with me, the rest stay here and protect the gate!"

Thomas, Cecile, Billy, Kathy, Sanae Y and Kenji ran to the stables while the rest did what they could to defend the gate.

The stables were a battle ground. Watari is taking down the knights as he faced them with Peggi and Dominic alongside him. Peggi is swinging two large hammers, bringing down any knight who dared to fight him. Dominic is armed with a bo staff swinging it around his head. They joined the fray and began to push the knights back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma had his hands full fighting off Fight Hat. Every time he saw an opening another attack was coming. The fact that each one of her blows is strong enough to kill a normal person really didn't help matters. Her moves flowed like water as one attack followed another. Also that ponytail chain ball trick is adding a new twist. He never had to fight someone who had short and long ranged attacks all rolled into one. Every time he tried to back away from her she used that chain ball move to hit him.

Fight Hat leapt back as Ranma slashed down at her with an ax kick then she crouched down to sweep out with a leg. Ranma was knocked off balance as his legs were kicked out from underneath him and went down. Fight Hat then hit home with several punches to her foe's chest, but Ranma bit down the pain and put himself into a reverse somersault, then lashing out with some punches.

Using one hand she blocked one of his punches, then caught another one with her other hand. She lifted his arm up in the air and punched him in the gut, making kneel over. Then she grabbed onto Ranma's left arm and threw him over her shoulder into the side of a large rock.

Ranma got up in time to see Fight Hat leg slice through the air creating a vacuumed blade. He jumps aside as the blade cut into the rock in a slanted cut. The top part of the rock slide downwards crashing into the ground.

"Damn! She can actually use high air pressure to attack me from a distance!" Ranma thought to himself as Fight Hat attack again.

Ranma duck under a head kick then follow it with an upper cut. She back flipped from him before it could connect. Then using her arms like a spring she sprang forward, both her legs were pointing right at Ranma. She hit him right into his guts knocking him flat on his back.

Looking up Ranma just barely manage to roll out of the way of a head punch. Getting back on his feet Ranma tried to get his breath back. 'Man she's good. She could take on the old ghoul and the pervert all at once without breaking out a sweat.'

Seeing Fight Hat leaping through the air for a flying kick Ranma dug his feet into the ground. He caught her leg and using her own momentum used it to slam her into the ground.

"Nice move, but I'm not down let!" Fight Hat shouted jumping back up. "Bee Hive Swarm!" She yelled sending hundreds of punches in seconds. Ranma body was riddled with her punches. Then while he was still staggering from the attack she twisted herself around hitting him with her chain ball sending him flying onto his back.

"Nice, now here is MINE!" Ranma yelled getting back up and jump at her. "Chestnut Fist!" Ranma sent as many punches at her as she did on him. Then to finish things off Ranma went and uppercut her right into her jaw sending her flying back.

"So you have an attack that's just like mine," Fight Hat said whipping the blood from her mouth. "This is what I have been waiting for!"

"What you mean?" Ranma asks wondering what she was talking about as she was getting back up.

"Simple, I haven't met a fighter that's was at my own level besides my own family. What's the use of being strong and skilled when there's no one to fight against you at your own level? Now you're here I can fight someone and not knowing the outcome before the fight," Fight Hat smiled, not a smirk but a true smile. "If you beat me I will tell you my real name, so if you want it fight me with everything you got!"

Smiling at her Ranma could feel she's just like him. A true fighter that's not fighting for anything or anyone else but for themselves and to reach her limits then going beyond them. 'Too bad we couldn't have met in another way. We could have been the best of friends.' "Well you get what you ask for!" Ranma and Fight Hat charge at each other to renew their fight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gate doors were near the breaking point as the knights on the other side continue to ram and hack away at it. The knights trying to scale the wall were getting a foothold as the defenders continue to knock them back.

"Guys get off the wall! They're almost through the gate!" Belle shouted up to them as she knocks one of the knights down with her hammer.

She was beating back the knights trying to get through the holes in the gate. Augustine's fighting off two knights that got through the gate hole. Mamie threw a pot of boiling water through one of the holes into the face of one of the knights.

"They're almost through the gate! Everyone get to the barricade!" Scott shouted out, knocking out a knight with the club he held.

The ones on the wall jumped down just as the gate doors finally broke down. The knights charged right through the ruined doors, their swords gleaming in the midday sun. Mel jumped in front of them. A stream of fire flew out of Branky mouth stopping the first wave and making the ones who weren't hit jump back at the fierce heat of the flame. Giving the others some time before the knights regroup to make a run for it.

"Fall back!" Piccolo shouted at them from the barricade. He and Jeane were casting attack spells to give them cover fire. Several knights' charge at them, but they all fell to the ground frozen. Eike had appeared and he was making good use of the book Ranma gave him on 'Pressure Points'.

Down at the stables Thomas heard the shouting to fall back. Disarming the knight he was fighting with a move that Ranma showed him he followed it with a spinning kick sending the knight to the ground. "Everyone back to the fall back positions! They're through the gates!"

Getting a rope over one knight Billy began to swing him around knocking other knights down. He let go of the ropes so that the knight slammed into a group of them. The others seeing that they had the chance took off running for the lower barricade. The knights seeing this run after them.

A blast of lighting, fire, wind, and earth blasted into the incoming knights. "Who did that?" Kathy said looking back as she ran.

"There's no time to ask how just run!" Kenji shouted to her.

They made it to their last stand and waited for the knights to begin attacking again. Then a wave of knights attacked breaking through the barricade. Thomas and the others were overwhelmed by the knights. All was frenzy, chaos, and pain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blocking a leg kick with his own, then gave Fight a punch to her face and got a knee into his gut in return. Ranma was never so hard press in his life. He was facing someone who was fighting him fairly without using any tricks or cheats, fighting him with nothing but skill.

Ranma dodged a deadly knife-hand thrust to his chest, but was a fraction of a second too slow, as Fight Hat then sent several jabs into his midsection, followed by a right cross to his chin. Ranma was sent reeling back from her punch. Fight Hat then grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him back, and then delivered a roundhouse kick to the left side of his head. Ranma managed to bring up an arm to deflect the kick, but the force of the impact sent him leaning back from the blow.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shot out a huge ball of energy at Fight Hat to counter her last attack. She saw it coming and slapped it away from her. The ball landed far away from them, blowing up and creating a massive hole in the ground.

Fight Hat just barely raised her arms to block Ranma's charging attack. The force of his attack sent them into a pile of rocks. Ranma was sucker punch in his face sending him flying back. Then she jumped into the air then drive bomb kick at Ranma. He step-side her attack and punch her in her face. As she fell over she let out a kick hitting Ranma in his side.

Shabon was watching the fight all this time. She had never seen anybody fight at such levels before. They were giving out such powerful auras that even she could see them. They were moving so fast that she only saw them whenever they connected with each other with an attack.

Fight Hat spin kicked Ranma in his face making him twist in the air. But he let out a kick of his own slamming it into her side. They both stagger from each other, trying to see an opening that they could use, but neither gave each other an inch of ground.

"Twin Air Blades Strike!" Fight Hat shouted throwing twin upper cuts into the air. Creating two blades made of compress air came cutting through the ground heading for Ranma.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted releasing a huge energy blast. The two attacks hit and caused a huge explosion between the two throwing them back.

Picking themselves up they charge at each other again. They began to pummel each other with powerful blows after another neither was giving ground or letting up their attack. Then both made a spin kick into each other faces sending them both down.

Ranma knew he had to get back to the castle fast before it was too late, but Fight Hat was just as skilled as he was. Then an idea hit him. He had unlocked a new spell with his rune and it was a good time to see what it does.

His right arm began to glow purple as he power up his new attack. "Hand of Chaos!" a huge purple beam of power shot forward straight towards Fight Hat.

Getting back up Fight Hat saw the attack coming straight at her. All she had time to do was screamed as she was consumed in the beam of energy. Then everything turned black.

Fight Hat landed after being hit by the powerful beam a few feet from Shabon, still in the cage. Her clothes were ripped and burned from the attack. Her top hat that she had on for the whole fight was strangely still on her head. Then to Ranma and Shabon's shock she got back up.

"Ranma, you did something that no one has ever done to a Hat for a long time. You beat one of us. Now I will tell you my name. It's Tina." She said before falling back down. Her hat that stayed on her head for the whole fight fell from her head as she fell.

"Ranma you did it!" Shabon yelled.

Taking a Mega Medicine A and drinking it Ranma felt renewed. Grabbing his sword that was nearby Ranma broke the lock.

"Shabon, we need to get back to the castle," Ranma said to her as he took her into his arms.

"What about her?" Shabon asks looking at Fight Hat whose real name is Tina.

"I guess we take her with us then," Ranma said putting her over his shoulder. Then he took off with both of them to Lake Castle hoping it wasn't too late.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Lake Castle-

Thomas couldn't believe it. They won. They had won the battle for the castle. When the knights broke through he thought it was over, but then Martha showed up with Ayame. The reason why she was gone was that she and Ayame had gone to the Great Hollow to find Lucia. Martha had sold the castle to Lucia for 200 potchs to be paid one potch per year, making the castle part of the grasslands for 200 years.

When Leo and Percival appeared they told the knights that were under the counsel member's orders that to attack land owned by grasslanders you needed orders from the top. They needed to get out of there fast before the grass clans counter attack for this.

"That's a fine idea to follow," Ranma said returning to the castle with Shabon and Tina in tow.

"It's the one that took Leo and Captain Chris out!" one of the knights said backing in fear.

"If you heard of me then know this. This castle is my home and these people here are my friends. Now get out of here before I get rid of you the easy way." Ranma said giving the knights an icy glaze and letting out his battle aura.

The knights all quickly gathered their fallen and fled from the castle.

"Oh yes, I got news for you counsel member," Percival said looking at the counsel member. "News got out that counsel members are planning to split the grasslands with Harmonia. The people in an uproar. You better get back before the other members use you as a scrape goat."

"What I wou- I got to get back!" the counsel member said before taking off.

"Nice to see that some of you knights do have honor," Ranma said to them.

"Thanks, I think?" Leo said.

"Shabon you're all right!" Nei yelled out running to Shabon taking her into her arms. Toppo stood by smiling.

"Hey! That's the gal that took her and knocked me out!" Kathy said seeing that Ranma was holding her in his arms.

"What do we do with her?" Thomas asks.

"You could give her to us. We put her into one of our jails for you," Leo said.

"I think not!" A voice that could freeze fire called out. As one everyone turned to the source of the voice and found that they really shouldn't had look. What they all saw would hunt them for a long time.

There standing in the ruined gateway is a man that seemed to draw in the shadows to him. He's dressed in a long army-dark green overcoat that only accented his size and is taller then Billy, who is the tallest person in the castle standing at 6 foot 8. He had the proportionate bulk for his height. A thick utility belt is wrapped around his waist and though they didn't see any weapons on him they could feel the violence radiating off of him in invisible waves. They couldn't see his face, not that they wanted too because of the faceless white mask he wore. They could only see his cold black eyes from the slits of the eyeholes of the mask. That seemed to look into their very souls looking for what made them tick so he could break them easier. He also wore a pitch black top hat that cast a shadow over his mask, just like Fight Hat wore.

"Give her to me!" he said sending a chill up all of their backs. Shabon was holding onto Nei for dear life now. She has never been so overwhelmed with fear before and all he did was look at her.

From their hiding spot Geddoe and his group watched. Even if they were well hidden from the eyes of the people in the courtyard. They could all feel that whoever that guy is he already knew that they were watching him from their hiding spot.

"That guy he's... not even that guy me and Ace saw before the attack on the Karaya village comes anywhere close to that guy," Joker said. He had felt a whole lot of dark auras before but never at that kind of scale before and not all coming from just one person ever before. Not even when he saw what kind of man that Luca Blight was came even close to what he was feeling now.

"He's a demon," Aila said. She could feel the spirits fleeing away from around the castle just to get away from that man in that black top hat.

"Who are you?" Ranma asks him. He never felt such a dark aura and such power before. And he hasn't even done anything yet.

"I am Dark Hat, Fight Hat's brother. Now give her to me," he said in a voice that he already knows he was going to get his sister back even if they fight against him.

"Brother?" Fight Hat asks woken up in Ranma's arms. Then she had a shocked expression on her face as she reached up feeling for her hat.

"I got you're hat right here," Ranma said pulling her hat from his sub- space pocket.

"You knocked my hat off?" Fight Hat's eyes widen. "I also told you my real name. Then that means I have to marry you!" She looked up with shiny eyes at Ranma.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"Yes, we Hats have a rule when it comes to finding a life partner. When a Hat gives their real name to someone that is the opposite sex and losses their hat they will have to marry the person that has beaten them." Dark Hat said.

"What? I have to marry someone that I just beat? I'm not going through this again! I just got away from the Amazons damm it!" He would have waved his arms around in panic, but then it would have dislodged his new fiancée. 'Arrgh! She is NOT MY FIANCEE!'

"Well, there is what we call the 'bonding stage' where the Hat stays with the one who beats them for one whole year starting now. If in one year has past and both haven't fallen in love or get along with each other then the marriage is off. We do believe in family traditions, but we do think that they shouldn't rule a person's life." Fight Hat aka Tina said.

"Then you stay with Ranma sister. And Ranma, just to let you know me and the rest of the family are going to see how strong you are. Besides, if you're going to be part of the family you have to be strong." Dark Hat said. The shadows that were surrounding him consumed him and then he was gone.

Looking down at Tina, better known as Fight Hat, Ranma saw he was carrying her like a husband does for his bride on their wedding night. Seeing that he's looking right at her Tina turned her head, blushing furiously. Looking around him Ranma saw a mixture of expressions on everyone's faces. All the girls had a dark aura around them, just like the girls in his old life. Even Mio and Shizu, the two gentlest people in the castle, had a blood red aura around them. Anyone who has a weapon is currently warping them from the pressure of their grips and the heat of their auras. Everyone else is either looking on confused (the males), wishing the two good luck (Shabon, Martha, and the other children), or writing the whole thing down (Arthur and Kidd).

"Poor kid," Queen said from her groups hiding spot.

"I don't know whether to be sorry or be jealous of him," Ace said shaking his head. The others all nodded agreeing with him for once.

Ranma looked up to the sky and asked the one question that has plagued him since he arrived in Nerima and now here. "Why me?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time- Some of the girls parents show up to see how things are going for them. They also see if Ranma is good enough to marry their girls. And who's that cute kid running around? Fight Hat's little sister? And Viki don't go near the pepper! Next Time in 'Meet the Parents or Magic time with Magic Hat!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Meet the Parents or Magic Time with Magi...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takashi or own Suikoden 3 so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and, I have no money.

(Author's note: I turned off the no anonymous reviewer's option so now everyone can leave a review. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 - Meet the Parents or Magic Time with Magic Hat

In a dark room a woman sat in a chair staring into a glowing glass orb. She's dressed in blue robes that flowed around her like water. She has long dark hair and her eyes were closed. A blue gem is imbedded into her forehead. She's watching the antics of a certain pigtail fighter. Even if she couldn't use her eyes anymore she can still see with her mind's eye.

A blue furred winged cat materialized next to her. "How are you Leknaat? It's been awhile."

The blind woman turned towards the cat and gave a slight bow. "Same to you Chaos, I guess that I have you to thank for this 'Ranma' coming to my world."

The cat smiled. "Yeah, I figured that since there have been so many of his counter-parts have been sent to so many different dimensions before that one of them should at least come to yours as well. Practically all of them do help out their new world in one way or another."

Suddenly Leknaat growled and shadows seem to form around her. "Yes, but you didn't even asks first!"

Chaos' eyes glowed in response. "Oh my, oh my Leknaat, you know if I didn't know better I would start to think you didn't want me around?"

"Well I do safe guard this world you know," Leknaat said taking a smaller tone of voice not wanting to get him mad. She may be powerful, but he is even higher then a god.

"Well as long as you don't become like Pluto, I'll let that go." 'Geez, what is it with them anyway. Guarding that gate must have driven her insane and killed her sense of humor. NO SENSE OF FUN AT ALL!' Chaos thought to himself.

The robed woman returned to 'looking' at the glass ball. "The Chaos Rune has chosen him to be his bearer. I understand that, but why did you put the Hats into this world?"

"Who said I did? They did it themselves. You know what my owner and his family are like. They like to turn mortal every now and then."

"Why do they do that anyway?"

"So that they won't become like those so called gods. A lot of problems are caused by them and that whole 'holier than thou' act makes me sick," Chaos said with disgust in his voice. "This way they remember what life is like for mortals and in turn they have a better understanding what you mortals go through."

"So the god of this world is going to be..." Leknaat began.

"Yes, Ranma is here to prevent what your former helper is trying to stop."

"So he's the one."

"Yes, Ranma is the Godslayer!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Journal,

It's been three weeks since the battle for the castle. We are still rebuilding the parts of the castle that were damaged during the fight. Everyone that was injured in the fighting have all recovered and back in shape. They have asked me to rename the castle, but we still call it "Lake Castle" since I didn't really have a new name for it anyways. I'm now master of the castle again and since it's now part of the grasslands we won't have to worry about the knights coming back. Besides, all the knights now know that Ranma has made his home here and they don't want to face someone like him anytime soon. Life in the castle has returned to normal. Well, as normal as things get around here anyways.

Tina, or Fight Hat, has been helping out in the rebuilding. She has been quite helpful around here. The girls are still growling every time she's around Ranma. Ranma for his part always seems to be waiting for something from her every time she's with him. He acts like she's going to jump on him or something. She does seem to have two sides to her. When she fights she's as cold as ice, but when she's not she is surprising quite shy especially around her "fiancée". From what she told me about herself her family had always been stronger than regular people and she's the middle child of a family of seven. Each one of her siblings has their own special abilities. She has always been able to fight the way she does all of her life through the training her family gives her, but she won't tell us what her other family member's abilities are. She says her fiancée has to expect any type of surprise when they come to test him. When she referred to him as her "fiancée" he started waving his arms around in panic and shouted off denials while the girls around them growled even louder. When he noticed how hurt she was he calmed down a little (for some reason it turned pretty cold at that time) and apologized. She gave him a smile that got crimson blushing crimson and the girls to give off "the aura" as its being called again. SCARY!

Tina and Ranma have been training a lot with each other lately. When I saw them sparring the first time I knew that Ranma was holding back when he first began to train me and some of the other people of the castle. They fought on a level all their own. Juan was especially awed and dropped that leaf thing he always keeps on his mouth. Sebastian, Martha, Piccolo and Cecile were shocked for a whole hour when that happened. Ranma went up Martha and gave her a tap on the shoulder to wake her up and she actually fell backwards! She would have hit the ground if he hadn't caught her.

We brought them over to Doc Tuta and Mio and they said that they were just in shock and will be fine. Something weird happened while we were there though. When Mio told Ranma that the others would be fine he smiled at her. That's not the weird part. The weird part was that she was holding onto Cecile's shield at the time and she suddenly turned red and actually shredded it apart! Good thing Cecile had a spare one, but she didn't stop crying about it for hours.

Also ever since Ranma and Tina have been sparring and hanging around each other the other girls have been livid. They have been watching the two like vultures everywhere they go. I don't think the two of them have had any sort of privacy unless they are in their rooms, the bathroom or the bathhouse.

(Thomas paused for a moment and scratched out 'or the bathhouse.' He remembered when he decided to go with Ranma to the bathhouse and Belle, Mel (curiously without Branky for once), Emily, Shizu, and Mio all decided to suddenly go to the bathhouse at the same time.)

--------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------- ---------

While the two were soaking and chatting about small things Ranma suddenly stopped and seemed to concentrate. He motioned for Thomas to be silent and both teens listened intently. Very faintly they heard the sounds of a few people arguing fiercely with each other while trying not to be too loud about it. They followed the sounds and it lead to a thin part of the wall that separated the men's and women's baths. They put their ears to the wall and heard the girls arguing on the other side and some sort of ripping sounds.

"Come on, hurry up Belle!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going as fast as I can!"

"I don't thing you should be doing this."

"Yes, Ranma won't be very happy if he catches you drilling a hole in the wall!

"Keep it down you two! Shizu, I KNOW you want to see Ranma in the buff. I see the way you look at him whenever he uses the elevator to go down to the tunnels. You were practically undressing him with your eyes! Mio, you're even worse! You can never concentrate whenever he's around. My arm is STILL sore when you bent it the wrong way a week ago! Besides, we can tell with the way you two are ripping your towels apart you want to be the first."

There were two startled eeps and the ripping sounds stopped.

"We have to hurry, Ranma might finish soon!"

"Look you two if we let you see first will you two let us do this." They were silent for a few seconds. "Good. Just stand back."

There were sounds of tools being banged around and sure enough the grating sounds of a drill going through a wall could be heard. Ranma signaled for Thomas to stand back and waited for the girls to finish drilling. A few seconds later a drill came through a hole in the wall and went back.

"Alright! I'm through! Wait a minute while I look to see if it's clear."

An eye appeared in the hole and seemed to look around a little. Suddenly Ranma put his own eye to the wall and said cheerfully.

"Hi girls! You wouldn't be by any chance trying to peep on me are you?"

There were startled screams from the other side and splashes signifying that the girls have rushed out of the bath. Afterwards Ranma and Thomas told Goro about the hole and the situation for it and he went to work repairing and making the wall thicker. For a couple of days the girls involved would blush crimson whenever Ranma was around. He too blushed a little, but he forgave them and dismissed the whole thing. When he was walking away from them he kept mumbling something about 'perverted Amazons' and 'money grubbing mercenaries' for some reason. Thankfully Kidd and Arthur never found out about it.

--------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------- -------------

(He added the story into his journal.)

Also Arthur found out about Ranma's manga collections. He reprinted them and has been selling them to the people who have been coming to the castle. Belle had built a printing press from a blueprint out of Ranma's books so that it would be easier to print the mangas. How she figured out how to do it with the stuff we go around here, I have no idea. But somehow Belle built it. Once they got out on the stands we couldn't keep up with the demand for them. The ones that's been selling out the most is the 'Gold Diggers' manga that the girls really seem to like. I read it and I must say it's quite funny. Piccolo has been trying out the spells that are in the 'Slayers' manga and he told me that he's getting the hang of some of the spells. Oh yeah, for some reason Piccolo said not to sell the 'Slayers' mangas. He says that if too many people learned the spells in it the world would be in big trouble. He hasn't learned how to do the big spells like the Dragon-something, but he's got the fireball spell, which he has been showing some of the people with fire runes.

A week after the battle a man with strange clothes came to the castle. He said his name is Hortez VII and he's been looking for this castle for weeks now. He wants to open a magic scroll shop in the castle. Jeane said that he's the son of an old friend of hers. And let him open his shop right inside her shop since he needs a rune to make a magic scroll and it would be good for both of them. He also has a really, REALLY bad sense of direction and has to be lead everywhere. Ranma says that he's just like someone he knew back in his old life and has been helping him get around whenever he can.

Oh yes, Viki has disappeared again right after she put too much pepper on her meal. Little Viki says that she'll be back in a couple of days. I don't know why but Little Viki seems to know what's going to happen before it happens. She still won't tell anyone anything about herself. Kidd tried to find some secrets on her, but every time he tried she just teleported him someplace else. He was sent to so many places that Ranma went with him so that when they were teleported away Ranma could just pick Kidd up and run back with him. We usually see them back here in an hour or so.

One thing to note is that Little Viki always has a smile on her face whenever she's with Ranma, but only when no one else is around. I only know this because I walked in a couple of times on the two of them talking and she always has a gentle smile as she talked with him. I was thinking about telling this to Kidd, but she went up to me and just gave me 'the look.' I don't know why it scares me, it's just...intense.

(He pauses when a shiver goes through his spine when he remembers 'the look')

Well I hope Viki comes back soon. It's been two days already and there's no sign of her.

Thomas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside in the training center Tina is fighting against Sharon, Belle, Emily and Sanae Y. Ranma, Juan and Arthur, who was writing down, watched them fight. The girls had surrounded Fight Hat on all sides. The girls looked triumphant while she remained calm. Like she had the either fight in her hands.

"We got you now!"

"You are NOT taking Ranma from us!"

"You're so dead!"

In the sidelines Ranma had a large sweatdrop behind his head while Juan and Arthur tried very hard not to laugh, and failed miserably.

"GET HER!" Sanae Y shouted as they all closed in for the kill.

Tina grabbed Belle's incoming hammer and threw her up into the air. She intercepted Sanae Y and Sharon's spears and spun around and used the spears as a lever to throw each of them up into the air too. She faced off with the only remainder of the group, Emily who stop in her tracks when she saw her teammates get thrown around.

"On the count of three," Tina said holding up three fingers. Emily got ready for anything as she has no idea what's coming from Fight. "One, two, three!"

On the count of three the girls that Tina threw into the air came crashing down onto Emily. Belle hit first followed by Sanae Y then Sharon. All four of them lay in a heap of mangled limbs groaning with pain.

"The girls once again lose to Fight," Arthur said out loud writing it down to put in his paper.

"You think they learn after the tenth time," Juan said getting up and leaving.

"Great, he's going to put us in his paper again," Belle said rubbing her aching arm which she landed on.

"At least our parents aren't here to see this," Emily said from the bottom of the pile. "And you guys get off my back!"

Sharon, who is on the very top, sees a group of people heading towards them. She instantly recognizes them and calls out and waves to one of the visitors.

"Hi mom!"

Looking to where Sharon is waving at Ranma saw Viki leading a group of older people to them. A golden haired woman dressed in red armor that's like Sharon's is walking along next to a red dragon. A brown haired man dressed in the same style of armor only green instead walked next to her and with him is a white dragon. The woman wore a small, light sword on her belt and the man has a huge sword that needed two hands to hold sheathed on his back.

A couple that wore clothes that were just like the people back in his old life walked just a little behind Viki. They reminded Ranma of Sanae Y so they must be her parents. The dark haired man is dressed in green and white army style of clothes complete with a sword and shield. The long brown haired woman is dressed just like Sanae Y and both of them wore glasses. And answer where Sanae Y had inherited her bad eyesight from them.

Then there is the strange couple walked right next Sanae Y's parents. A dark haired man dressed in a red blacksmith outfit carried a huge hammer while the longhaired redheaded woman next to him stood over 7 feet towering over her husband. She's dressed just like Emily and he could see she moves like a fighter. She could probably take on his former father's cursed form and win.

Near the end of the group is a woman who is definitely Belle's mother if her identical style of clothing is of any indication. Instead of a hammer she's armed with knives. She looks just like Belle if she were middle aged except that the mother keeps her hair in a high ponytail.

The last one is a teenager just like himself. He wore a brown jacket and black shorts with his brownish red hair cut it short. But it's the sword on his back that got Ranma's attention. He felt a great power coming from it and the hilt has a face on it.

Belle quickly disengaged from the dog pile throwing the other girls off of her and glomped onto her mother. "Mom you're finally back!"

Meg smiled at her daughter and hugged her back while patting her head. "Hello dear. Did you have fun traveling around the world? I was in Radat visiting Freed Y and Yoshino when Viki showed up all of the sudden."

Sharon mimicked her friend and also glomped onto her mom. "Hiya mom!"

Milia also gave her daughter a bear hug. "We were on our way to see how you girls were doing, but when Viki showed up we had a faster way of getting here even if she teleported us around before she finally got it right."

"I'm sorry," Viki said looking ashamed and downcast.

Ranma approached her and put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her head up. He just couldn't see the ever-cheerful Viki sad. He gave her the best reassuring smile he could. "Don't worry about it Viki. I know you'll get it right soon."

Being away from his abusive "family" and living in the castle has allowed him to grow up a little and lessen his foot in mouth disease. And it didn't hurt being surrounded by more than a dozen girls who are very good at 'reprimanding' guys who say the wrong things tend to make you watch your mouth. Also having known Kasumi for so long has also taught him a lot at making other people feel better. The only reason he never used it in his old world is because his fiancées would drag him off to the altar after saying one kind word while a certain uncute tomboy would think he was feeling guilty about something and punt him to lower earth orbit.

Viki instantly went back to her cheerful self and hugged him. "Thank you Ranma!"

Luckily for Ranma the girls are too busy being glad that their parents were there to notice. By the time they turned towards the two they were separated already. "Guys these are our parents," Sanae Y said introducing everyone. "These are my parents Freed Y and Yoshino, over there Belle's mom Meg, Ronnie Bell and Mose are Emily's parents and Milia is Captain of the Dragon Knights and Futch is one of the knights over there. Their dragons are Blight and Thrash."

"So who is that?" Ranma asks pointing to the one with the sword with a face.

Emily's father Mose replied for their group. "Oh his name's Edge. We met him while we were being teleporting around by Viki and he decided to come along."

"You humans are forgetting about someone." Everyone except Ranma and the parents looked around for the source of the voice until their eyes settled on the sword on Edge's back.

Arthur almost dropped his notepad in shock, "A talking sword?"

Edge replied while looking over his shoulder at the sword. "Yes, a friend of mine gave him to me. The sword is called the 'Seven Star Dragon Sword', also known as the 'Zodiac Sword' for short."

The face on the hilt looked exasperated. "First it was the bear man who had more hair on him then a real bear, and now some punk kid! What's next?"

"Hey! You were the one that said you wanted to come with us," Edge said to the sword.

The sword suddenly turned all business. "Yes, I felt a power awaken that I haven't felt since I was freed from the True Sword Rune. I know it's somewhere in this area."

Freed Yamamoto added in his own thoughts. "Oh yeah, you're the Night Rune aren't you. A True Rune like yourself would be able to feel another True Rune nearby wouldn't you."

Arthur has shaken out of his shock and is writing down everything as fast as he can. "A True Rune?"

"Yes and I... it's you!" Zodiac shouted. He flew through the air to come face to face with Ranma. "So you have finally chosen a user." He studied Ranma for a few moments. "You have chosen wisely. This one can bring out your true power. It is an honor to meet you True Rune Bearer." The sword gave what resembles a bow to the startled pigtailed warrior.

The newcomers were currently shocked stiff. Edge fainted when the sword bowed, actually BOWED to somebody. Milia's the most shockproof and came out of it first. "What? Does this young man bear a true rune?"

Ranma sighed. He's had to do this every time someone who can detect very powerful runes figures out he has a true rune. Thankfully there weren't many, but he's getting a little sick with the way they act whenever he shows them his rune. "Yeah, I got a true rune."

The other newcomers have come out of their shock at this point. "Really? Which of the twenty-seven runes do you have?" Meg asks.

The Zodiac Sword is now floating next to Ranma. "He bears the twenty- eight." Insert picture of wide eyed shocked parents yet again.

"What!? I thought there were only twenty-seven true runes!?" they all said at the same time.

The sword huffed. "What would you humans know about true runes. I am a true rune myself so I am better informed than the rest of you. I think, I would recognize my own peers thank you very much!"

"Ranma, which of the rune do you have?" Yoshino asked with awe in her voice. She might have known the ones who have the Sword and Shield True Runes and briefly met with the bearer of the Soul Eater True Rune. However, meeting one who has a true rune that no one has ever heard about tops those by a large margin.

"This rune," Ranma said taking off the white bandanna he's been wearing to hide the rune. All the newcomers except for the sword gawk at the yin and yang like rune.

"I have never seen a rune like that before."

"What rune is it?"

"The True Rune of Chaos," Zodiac said proudly. "This rune has never had a bearer before now. When I felt its energy, I knew it had finally chosen someone to bear it."

"So that's what you hit me with. I have to see if you can take me without using it one of these days." Tina commented from Ranma's arm. After the little episode with Viki (which she missed since she was staring at the dragons) she went up to him and hugged his arm to herself. For her to be this forward is the same as pigs flying. However, spending time with her reluctant fiancée has made her realize just how big of a catch she has made and is therefore relaxing her barriers when she's around him. For his part he only flinched once before relaxing himself. However, in his mind he kept up a mantra. 'Do not panic, there are no uncute tomboys with mallets around. Do not panic, there are no uncute tomboys with mallets around.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another world a certain pig cursed lost boy is currently flying in the air. The reason why, he somehow ended up in a woman's bath and got punted out by several angry and nude women. On the way up one of the women splashed him with cold water.

"RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! FOR MAKING ME SEE NAKED WOMEN I WILL KILL YOU!" The resulting nosebleed knocked him out before he could hit the ground. Coming out of the store near him is a cute things loving skater.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur wrote down the position of the two to put in his paper, but one look from both fighters made him hastily scratch that out and burn it out of his memory. He decides to ask something to get the pressure off of him. "Ah, um...you two train a whole lot right? I mean you two trains for two hours every day with each other. What are the two of you doing with all that time?"

The other girls finally registered the position of the two. "Yeah, what DO you do with her Ranma?" 'The aura' is starting to make another appearance. Ranma suddenly remembers that Belle DOES have a hammer and it's just as big as Akanes and she DOES act a bit like a tomboy sometimes. 'OH SHIT!'

Ronnie Bell is looking in between the pigtailed warrior and his fiancée and her own daughter. "Honey, what's your relationship with that young man?" At the mention of 'relationship' Emily's face went from red with anger to red with embarrassment. She hastily waved her arms around in panic just like the man she wants to marry.

Juan by this point has returned to see what is going on. "Oh, these four along with almost all of the young women in the castle want to be his girlfriend or wife." The four young girls all blush a deep red as their parents stared at them. "Also Fight Hat here got beaten by Ranma and he now has to live with her for one full year to see if they can marry each other or not, which the girls here are pretty steamed about. Ever since she's arrived they have been following Fight Hat and Ranma all over the place." By now the girls wished they have studied martial arts better. Ninjitsu is a very good art to practice. It allows one to disappear whenever they want to. They should ask the castle two ninjas to teach them how to disappear quickly.

Meg walked up to Ranma and looked him over like someone looking over a used car. "Let's see what we got here. Handsome, well built, in good shape." Ranma felt very self-conscious and started straightening out imaginary wrinkles. "Judging all the muscles he can probably go a long time before wearing out, which means I'll be a grandmother with lots of grandkids when you come to age and marry him!"

"What!" everyone shouted looking at the middle age woman jumping up and down. She practically glowed!

"Grandchildren," the three other mothers said at the same time. Thoughts of ways of getting their kids to marry Ranma quickly formed in their heads.

Belle got hearts in her eyes and glomped onto her soon to be fiancée. "Yay! See Ranma, mom's giving us the okay to be engaged!"

"Hey!" the three other girls shouted before grabbing onto him themselves.

Tina tried to push the other girls away. "Hey, don't pull him like that! We want him in one piece remember!"

The remaining newcomers who weren't currently dreaming about hoards of grandchildren looked over to Juan, Viki and Arthur. "Does this happen a lot around here?"

"Yup, at least once a day," all three said.

"What women see in Ranma I'll never know. But seeing this," Juan said looking at the tug of war the four girls were doing with their reluctant love interest while Fight tried to stop them, "I don't know what to feel. He's taking all the girls, but then again I really don't want to go through that."

All the guys nodded.

"Does anyone know where the bathroom is?" Hortez VII asks as he suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Juan and Arthur sweatdropped while the others looked confused at the eternally lost boy of THIS dimension.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So all you of came here to check up on your kids?"

Everyone had moved into the meeting room after the girls had calmed down enough to let go of Ranma. There they met with the lord of the castle and explained the situation to him. After he woke up Edge had wonder off and Futch went to put the dragons in the stables with Ranma to help calm down the horses and explain the situation to Kathy and Billy.

"Yes, it seems that my baby girl is finally growing up! Her martial arts have improved greatly and she even has her husband all picked out!" Ronnie Bell patted on top of Emily's head.

"Mom! Don't do that!" said the daughter as she waved her mom's hand away from her head.

Thomas looked over the assembled parents. "So I guess you'll be staying for awhile?"

Freed Y spoke for the group. "Yes. I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all by the way, where did Ranma go?" Thomas asks seeing that Ranma wasn't with them.

Belle spoke up from her hug with her mother. "He said something about doing some training in the tunnels after helping putting the dragons in the stables."

"Really? I wanted to talk to him," said Milia.

"Yes, we have to see if Ranma is suitable to be one of our son in laws," Yoshino said. The glint in all the mother's eyes at that statement worried their husbands.

"Dear, are you sure about this? Isn't Sanae Y a bit too young still?" Freed Y asks his wife.

The sparkles seem to just shine even brighter. "Dear she is growing up and if I can find someone I like to be her husband then I'll do what I can to help her." 'And getting some grandkids out of the deal would be great!' The giggles that were escaping her mouth really started to creep out her husband.

"I still think that Emily's too young," Mose said. His wife looked down at him before she beamed him on top of his head.

"Don't ruin to mood dear!" Ronnie Bell puffed.

Meg spoke up for the first time. "So how do we get in touch with his parents?"

Silence filled the room.

"Mom, there's something you should know about Ranma's parents..." Belle began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the tunnels-

"Why hello Ranma. How are you?"

"I'm...fine, Shizu. I just need to get out some stress."

While the parents heard about Ranma's abusive parents said martial artist is currently headed towards the tunnels under the castle. He always finds the cavern where he found the Chaos Rune to be a great training ground. It's peaceful and roomy and you can hear when someone's approaching. Sometimes Shizu even joins him. The two of them would talk about little things like what new things he has been showing to people or how his studies are going. Sometimes he even tells her a little about his old life. He never talked about his multiple fiancées or rivals, but he tells her about the different enemies he's faced and the techniques he has. They sometimes even talk about the machines he has seen. She became fascinated the one time he told her about the TV.

He even started training her. Her very nature prevented her from learning any type of offensive attacks, but she's progressing very nicely with her defensive and evasion techniques. Out of all the girls in the castle he probably feels most comfortable with Shizu. Minus the bathhouse hole event she hasn't really done anything to him, and even then she was hesitant. Her gentle nature helps him to relax whenever he's stressed out.

"Oh my, what's wrong Ranma?"

Ranma gave a long and tired sigh. "The girls were fighting over me again. This time they almost ripped me into four pieces." He tells her about the arrival of the parents and the ensuing fight.

By now they have reached the 'training cavern' and the two of them start training with Ranma going into some basic katas while Shizu tries her best to mimic him. He corrects her every now and then and offers her advises on how to do them naturally and making her movements flow. At first he was very hesitant to even touch her to correct her moves, but a lot of reassurances that he will not get beaten for it and he has gradually relaxed and can now hold her to show her the correct stances and such.

"They really shouldn't do those things to you. It's just not proper to go around treating people like prizes like that."

He gives her a beaming smile that makes her knees weak. "Thanks Shizu, I really needed that." He gives her a small kiss on the cheek that causes her legs to wobble. Thankfully they have come near the wall and she is able to catch herself before she falls and makes a fool out of herself.

"You know Shizu, you remind me so much of a woman I used to know in my old life."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, her name is Kasumi Tendo and the two of us would talk like this whenever the chaos let up a little. She's very gentle and caring like you are. Sometimes we even practice out in the dojo I told you about. Her offense is practically non-existent, no offense to you or her of course, but I could barely get past her defenses and her evasions are as good as mine! She's one of three people who could actually sneak up on me. Who knew a housewife type of woman was so good at martial arts."

"Wow Ranma, I'm honored that you think so highly of me to compare me to someone you think fondly of."

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth. Heck, if I didn't know she was interested in someone else I probably would've asked her to marry me! Hahahaha!" A part of him had always entertained that idea. She was nice to him, talked to him, healed his wounds, she even gave him those cookbooks before he left. However, whenever that part of him gets too strong it would always be beat down by the thought that Kasumi wouldn't like someone like him. She really deserved better. He never stopped to think of asking Kasumi herself what her feelings towards him were. He just 'assumed' that she would end up with Tofu. Now it's too late to find out.

Neither did he think about how his comment would affect his companion.

Shizu stood frozen at this revelation. 'If he was so interested in this Kasumi person to even consider asking for her hand in marriage, and he's comparing me to her, does that mean...' Her resulting blush would have made a tomato jealous. Thankfully Ranma's too busy laughing to notice. She quickly composes herself before she gets caught. 'Such a powerful man, but one that is gentle and carefree. With him always playing around with the children and his promise to give them the childhood he did not have he will be a great father. Yes, that is why I want him.'

Ranma soon gets his laughter under control and they continue their training and chatting for the better part of the day.

It should be noted that Shizu's stride is a little more confident and her smile reached ear to ear for days after this training session and conversation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awhile later-

His conversation and training with Shizu did great things to the stress he has been feeling since the girls started fighting for his attention. Whenever he feels a headache coming he goes down to the tunnels under the castle with Shizu and the two would talk and train until he feels better. Not only is it a good headache relief for him, but Shizu is really coming along great. She's a lot more limber than when she first came here and can probably give moderate fighters a run for their money. Still, with the parent's arrival and the resulting tug of war he feels like he is loosing control of his life again.

"This is turning out to be just like my old life," Ranma said as he watched the lake from the stranded ship's deck.

He felt a familiar presence come toward him, but did not bother to run away. "I've been looking for you, Ranma." Belle's mother moved over to him to watch the lake by his side and they remained silent as they gazed at nature's beauty. "The girls told us about your parents."

He did not immediately react. After a few moments he moved his gaze a tiny fraction towards Meg. "So you know how I was raised."

Meg nodded. "Hearing about what your parents did to you I can't help but feel like I did the same to Belle. I left her to find new gadgets, leaving her to look after herself." Twin streams of tears make its way down her face. "I'm just as bad as yours were to you."

Looking at her face Ranma could see she did loved Belle. "No, you are not." He takes a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully, even reluctantly wipes the tears from her eyes. Before leaving his old world Kasumi taught him just what to do when a girl cries. 'Lesson number eight, sometimes a girl cries because she is in emotional pain. In these situations take a handkerchief and dab the tears away. If you can say sometime that will comfort her. If you have nothing to say, be silent.' He hasn't gotten all of his old instincts out, but it's easier to do when the girl is not after you for her husband or for your head. "Your tears prove it. My parents would cry as well, but only because they would lose face or a meal ticket. I wish that my mother is more like you. Sure, I have become the strongest fighter of my age group, but I never had a choice in it." He hands it to her in case she cries some more.

Meg's crying has subsided a little and she gives him a small smile. "After Belle's father died, I just wanted to run away from everything. When I see Belle, I keep on thinking of him. I just couldn't take it, so I rebuilt Gadget and left him to look after her."

"Well, Gadget is still better then the one I was left with."

"You mean you're father?"

Ranma's face hardens. "No, he's not my father. He has never acted like one so I won't call him that ever again. He's nothing but the one who knocked up the woman who gave me birth."

"So you hate you're parents then." She dabs at her eyes a little and tries to return the handkerchief, but he motions for her to keep it. She gives him a nod in thanks and both look out at the lake once again. "I wonder if Belle feels the same about me. I wouldn't blame her if she does. I've earned it."

"No, there's still time. Go to your daughter and ask her how she feels about you. Then chose what you need to do for her and yourself."

Meg thinks about it for a few seconds then turns to look at him. "Ranma, I don't know if you marry Belle or not, but if you do I would be proud to have you as part of the family. But Ranma," she waits until he faces her. "All I ask is that you try to get to know her better. I'm not asking that you be her boyfriend right this minute. I just want her to have a friend. That is all I ask for now. Will you give me this?"

He looks at her in the eyes and nods. "I think that I can do for you."

She gives him a smile and left him to find her daughter and save what's left of her family.

Down below the ship's deck the other parents had been listening in.

"I would be proud too." Who said it didn't matter, only that all the parents nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but remember that we can't treat him like the people in his old life did to him."

"To have grown up like that and still be sane and kindhearted is a miracle in itself. We'll have to talk with the girls about how they treat him."

"Yes, our kids are quite wild. The way they treat him is no longer tolerable. If they wish to gain him for their husbands they must treat him better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a dark room-

"This wasn't in the plan," the masked man said. He and the others were meeting with Dark Hat.

"Why didn't you tell us about your rules about losing a fight?" the man in coat asks.

"You didn't need to know, and to be frank I didn't think that this Ranma would be that strong," Dark Hat said with a calm air around him.

The woman of the group frowned at him. "Yes, but now your sister has to be with him for one full year."

The man in black growled and clenched his fists. "If she gets in the way..." Before he could finish Dark Hat grabbed his neck and held him up with one arm.

"If she does pray that nothing happens to her!" Dark Hat said in a voice that froze them to their core. He threw the man in black across the room and into a wall.

"You!" The man in black began pulling out his twin swords. Before he could even defend himself he was hit harder then he had ever been hit before in all of his long life. Dark Hat had crossed the room in a heartbeat and slugged him in his gut. That one blow sent his entire body into shock as that blow sent critical damage threw out his either body. He could feel everyone of his bone shaking from the inside as the blow cause them to vibrate. Even his teeth were shaking.

"I think I made my point. If anything happens to Fight because of any of you I will not hold back my wrath," Dark Hat said. The man in black was still down on the floor staggering from his punch.

"Yuber, it's been awhile. I see you have gotten soft over the years," a newcomer said entering the room. He's dressed as a gentleman, but his eyes said of something much darker.

"You! So you still live. Last I heard you died trying to create your own kingdom," Yuber said getting back up. His body was still shaking from Dark Hats blow and it took all of his willpower just to stand up. 'One punch just one punch how in the world can he be that strong?'

"Yes, I just managed to flee using a copy of myself."

"Yes, and it cost you of the true rune you had."

"I lost most of my power, but I still have the power of creating monsters."

"Yes, that's why I brought you in," the mask man said, "When the time comes I need you to create something that can take out this...Ranma." He said the name with venom.

"I already have a plan for him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the castle -

The moms are in the bathhouse talking to their daughters as well as some of the girls of the castle. Besides them are Mel, Kathy, Anne, Mamie, and Ernie. Meg was with Belle having a heart to heart talk in Belle's room.

Milia decided that now is as good as any to see just why it is these girls want the pigtailed martial artist. "So why do you girls like Ranma?"

"What?!" they all said at once.

Ronnie held out a hand to silence them. "Now, now girls. We went through the same thing, so just spit it out!" She gave the girls 'the look.' It is the look that said 'you better answer or you're grounded for the rest of your life.'

"Ronnie, do you have to do that?"

She gave Yoshino a knowing look. "Well Emily, do you have something you want to tell your mommy?" She took her daughter into her arms and squeezed tightly. This wouldn't be so bad that is if your mom wasn't a seven foot tall giantess with the strength of a bear. Luckily for Emily she only used enough force so that she can't escape.

"Mom! Let me go! It's just too embarrassing!" Emily said trying to break free from her mother's powerful grasp.

"Sorry dear, but I'm not letting go till you spill why you like Ranma."

She struggled some more but couldn't get any leverage. "Fine!" Emily said stopping her struggling. Her face turned red and she turned away from her audience. "The reason why I fell for Ranma is because I never met someone like him before. He acts so much likes he doesn't have a care in the world, but I still see how much pain he has inside all thanks to his parents. Why I fell for him is because instead of growing bitter from it he grows from it. You've seen him. He should be out on a killing spree, but here he is helping this castle and all its people try to lead happy lives. He fights for us even though he gains nothing from it. His heart...his heart is what I fell in love with."

Her mom turns the body lock into a warm hug.

"For me..." Sharon said drawing attention to her. "I fell for him because he treats me like an adult, not like a kid like most people treat me as. He's like that. He doesn't care how you look, how you act is more important to him. At first I wanted him because he's a hunk." She had the decency to blush while the rest of the females just nodded. "But a couple of days after we met him he did something that changed how I felt about him. I was complaining that no one treats me like an adult. Then Ranma just grabs my hand and pulls me to a broken piece of the wall and tells me to start repairing it. All day he kept giving me chores and every time I said no he would just smirk at me and say that I must be a child since I won't do it. Of course I fell for it and by the end of the day I'm exhausted. Finally he comes up to me and asks me how it feels to be an adult. I was pretty angry at him so I try to hit him with my spear. He grabs my spear and pressed his finger at parts of my body and I suddenly lock up. I cursed him out pretty good after that. Then he said it. He said that no one treats me like an adult because I don't act like one. An adult doesn't go around saying people should respect him or her because they said so, an adult gets respected because they deserve it. Then he looks me in straight in the eyes and told me that I have potential, a lot of potential. He said that all I need to do is be the sweet, kind person I could be and people will treat me as an adult. Nothing else, but be...me. From then on whenever I would act like a kid again he would tell me to stop and just 'be nice.' People actually started saying what a nice person I am, not child, person. He changed my life and that is why I love him."

The other girls just sat stunned at the story of the girl...woman in front of them.

Emily is the first to come out of her shock. "So that's why. That's why you've been acting strangely. I haven't heard you cry, throw a tantrum, demand you get your way or anything for a long time."

Milia places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That's what I detected when I came here. I knew you were acting differently than when I last saw you. More grown up, still a bit of a tomboy, but grown up. I'm proud of you my daughter." Sharon beams and resisted the urge to glomp her mom. She instead calmly puts her own hand on the one on her shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

Yoshino gives them a moment then turns to her daughter, "Your turn dear."

Sanae Y closes her eyes and smiles as if remembering a fond memory. "I fell for him because of his honor. He holds his honor above everything else. If he makes a promise it's guaranteed he will keep it. Not many people can say that. Even I cannot say that. That's saying a lot if you know what type of father he had. To have a rat bastard as a father and still be like that speaks of an iron will. He also doesn't let other people use his honor against him. Gordon once told him he has no honor since he keeps on refusing to 'take advantage' of our love for him, that Ranma is denying us the pleasure of his company. Ranma practically disappeared from where he was standing and next thing we know he has Gordon by the neck and pinned to the wall. He tells that playboy that he would have no honor if he DID 'take advantage' of our feelings for him. To lead on a woman so you can get her into bed is the most dishonorable thing you can do. It is considered rape. He will not marry or sleep with anyone unless he loves her and she loves him. Most other men would have slept with one of us by now, but he hasn't. That is why I have chosen him to be my life companion."

She opens her eyes and has a look of contentment on her face.

Yoshino nods at Sanae Y's words. "You have chosen well my daughter. He will make a wonderful and loyal husband."

The mothers and daughters look to the remaining girls. Ernie decides to add in her piece. "He showed me there's more to life than just reading about it. Whenever he had the time he would take me out to the forest and show me all the different plants and animals. One time he even took me out to go camping and it was the most terrible and most wonderful experience I ever had. I had a lot of trouble with setting up tents or making a fire, but it was fun. He showed me that even if there are very little comforts that can be found in 'roughing it' it can still be fun and the sense of accomplishment you get at the end makes it worthwhile. He was right. Now I want to see what the world is like using all my senses and not just reading it from a book, and I know that having Ranma by my side would make it the best thing I ever did in life."

Now it looked like Kathy's turn. "My family. He got my family back together. If he hadn't helped me count all those horses long ago, herd them towards the castle, and convinced Thomas to let me use the stable and field I never would have been reunited with my father and got to meet my little half brother. Of course like the other girls I at first wanted him for his body, but now I want him because of his nature and his spirit. One of the horses who joined my herd when I first met Ranma was uncontrollable. No matter what I did I couldn't control him. Sure he behaved when we brought him here, but afterwards I could barely keep him in his stable. For three days I tried to tame him, but nothing worked. Then Ranma came to help me. Somehow he approached him and the horse calmed down. He used the exact same cooing noises and gestures I did and yet he was able to tame him. He just stroked him a couple of times and removed the reins, then he lead him over to the entrance. He just...talked to the horse. He said that if you do not want to be cooped up here then he can leave and come back if he wants to. HE JUST LET HIM GO! I was pretty pissed at Ranma, but he told me that you do not tame a horse by locking him up. You tame him by giving him a choice. I asked him what experience he had with horses and you know what he told me, NONE! Then two days later the horse came back. It seemed totally different, but I know it's the same horse because it had the same markings. It just went up to me and Ranma and nuzzled us. Ranma then turns to me and introduces me to Brego. He doesn't know why he named him Brego, he just did."

"You mean Ranma can talk to horses?" Anne asks.

"I don't think so. I think that Ranma was able to tame him because he gave him the choice of staying or going and treated him nicely. I wouldn't have. I would have just let the horse go and that's it. I think Ranma has a connection to horses than just his name. He gets along really well with all of them, especially Brego. I think he understands how it's like to be wild and being caged, especially with his parents. He never forces the horses to do anything. He just talks to them and gently nudges them to do what he wants them to do. I've been taming, breeding, and training horses for years, and yet he's just as good, maybe better than I am. All because he treats them nicely. That is why I admire and love him. He might act a little macho sometimes, but when he lets out his gentle side not even a wild horse stands a chance."

All the girls mouth an awed 'wow'.

After they digest Kathy's story they turn to the bar owner. "He save me," Anne simply said. "I've been dreaming of opening up my own bar like my mom and dad did. I finally do, then those ironheads attack the village. I would have died then and there, but the next thing I know I'm staring at the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. He took care of me and healed my wounds. Then he brings me here and I meet up with my Aunt Martha who I haven't seen in ages. Then he stayed with me. He kept me company so that I can get over seeing my friends and my dream die even though all you girls would have killed him for spending time with me. Then he gives me the surprise of my life, my own bar! He got Thomas to let me use the old bar and Ranma even cleaned up and stocked the place with the best liquors I've ever tasted. Somehow he knew which ones were the best and which ones weren't just by looking at them. He told me he had a lot of experience with his father using their money all the time to buy the cheap stuff so he can tell which are good and which aren't. He saved my life, helped me cope with the loss of my friends and my first bar, and then gives me another chance to make my dream come true. If that doesn't make me fall in love with him I don't know what will."

Mamie adds in her story. "He likes my cooking and showed me some dishes I never knew about. That would be nothing new. I have a lot of fans of my food and I could just become a student of a master chef if I needed new recipes, but the way he appreciates my cooking is astounding. Sure I've seen him eat like a pig sometimes, but how many of you have heard him compliment the chef?" When no one answered she continued. "He rarely ever compliments anyone. He makes it seem like it's the best thing he's ever had. He sometimes compares me to the one who taught him how to cook, some girl named Kasumi, but he would say that I'm just as good as her. That's saying a lot considering that Ranma is just as good a cook as I am and his teacher must be way better. Whenever we would cook together I feel like I'm in heaven. Before I met Ranma I would do the recipe to the exact amounts and do it exactly as the recipe says. I just did my cooking and that's it. Sure there's the joy of accomplishment, but something seemed missing. The missing part of it is the fun. Ranma showed me how to have fun when I'm cooking. He showed me how to cut the vegetables in midair, send them through the air into the pots while making a big show of it, generally the fun way of cooking. He also showed me that it's ok to do the recipe exactly, but the real chefs would use their senses to 'feel' the right amounts. My food's never tasted so good before in my entire career as a chef! That is why I want to be with him forever. I want to cook side by side with him, have fun doing it, and invent new dishes to cook. We can travel around the world and while I become a master chef he can be the best martial artist in the world and my husband."

"And having a killer bode doesn't hurt either," Branky said.

"Yeah he does... HEY! Branky!" all the young girls shouted at the hand puppet.

"Sorry about him," Mel said dunking Branky underwater. Loud drowning noises could be heard while the puppet futile splashed around underwater. All of them sweatdrop as they watched.

Mel put in her reasons for wanting to be the wife of Ranma while Branky choked underwater. "I fell for him because he treats me like a person and not some odd ball that most people do. Whenever someone teases me he would step in and make them realize how much it hurts that they say those mean things to me. He would point out that they don't really know me and have no right to judge me just because I act differently than they do. When the teasing really gets to me he would let me cry my eyes out on his shoulder and put me to my bed if I fall asleep. His compassion is what I love about him. I don't mean to sound bad, but he is my knight in shining armor." Understanding smiles went her way. Mel brought Branky out of the water and smiled as the puppet made hacking noises to get the water out of its 'lungs'. Bigger sweatdrops formed on their heads.

"You know if Ranma is like me he'd be more interest in girls with big boobs," Branky said.

"Hey!" the girls with the smaller chest shouted at him.

"I mean Ranma likes hanging around Kathy and Anne and they have big boobs."

Emily went up to the puppet and shook her fist at it in a threateningly manner. "Hey! Some of us are still growing you know! I mean look at my mom, she has a big chest so when I fully mature I should be big as hers!"

"Emily, your mom is a seven foot giantess, so she would have a big chest for her body size," Ernie pointed out.

"Well it looks like me and Anne here both have something that most of you won't have for a few more years," Kathy grinned.

"Ranko has a bigger pair!" Mamie growled.

"Isn't Ranko Ranma's girl form?" Yoshino asks. She and the others were very surprise when they saw Ranma transform for the first time in front of them. But they slowly began to get use to it.

"Yeah she is, Anne replied. Then she grinned. "But since she IS Ranma we have nobody here in our age group that have a bigger pair than us."

Then Tina walked in. Taking off her clothes they saw she wraps bandages around her chest. "Hi, hope you don't mind me." She unwrap the bandages and let them fall with the rest of her clothes. It turns out that her bandages were tighter than they thought. She sported a pair of...assets that are just as big as Ranko's, but looks smaller because she's just as tall as Ranma when he's a guy.

"You...you..." was all Anne and Kathy could say staring at someone that was in their age group and was much bigger then they were.

"You have big breast!" Branky said and once again found himself underwater.

"Now don't, none of you girls even start. Yes, I'm well gifted. So what," Fight said getting into the water. "You have no idea what it's like to be a fighter like me and have a pair of breast this big. I have to wrap them up really tight just so that they won't jump around when I fight."

Ronnie Bell nodded. "I know what you mean."

Tina looked around and pointed to Emily's much smaller pair. "I would rather have small ones like those so that it wouldn't hurt so much when I wrap them."

"Hey!" Emily shouted raising her fist at her.

"At least you don't have to worry about yours bouncing all over the place if you don't wrap them. At least mine aren't as big as my sister."

"Your sister is even bigger!" all the young girls shouted.

"Yup, my older sister is bigger than me. You'll see when she shows up," Fight said not seeing their faces falling. Then a large object crashed through the roof of the woman's bath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the bathhouse awhile earlier -

Ranma was walking to the bathhouse when he spotted a strange sight. A little girl no taller than Shabon came floating through the sky riding on top of a blue cloud. It's just like something straight out of Monkey King. She's the cutest girl he had ever met. The child has silk-like light blue hair that flowed down beyond her shoulder blades. Her face showed nothing but carefree joy. She's dressed in a plain yellow dress that was ankle length and made her look even more cute and innocent. She wore a pink top hat that has a red flower popping from the middle of the top. She held a yellow staff with a blue-green ball on top that is much taller than she was.

"Hi! Are you Ranma?" the girl asks in a cute voice.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Magic Hat, Fight Hat's little sister! I'm here to fight you!" With that she pointed her staff at him. A beam of energy grabbed onto him and sent him flying into the air. Before he fell back down Ranma landed onto a yellow cloud just like the one that's under Magic.

"What's this?" Ranma asks when he could get his wits back.

"Simple, you have to catch me to win and if you do I'll give you that cloud you're riding on and let you marry my big sister," Magic said before flying off.

"So a little air way tag this huh. This'll be fun!" Ranma said as he 'willed' the cloud to go after her. The trill of the chase is so high he didn't even notice that if he beat her she would let him marry her sister.

Somehow knowing how to use the cloud he went faster until he could catch up with her. But when he was about to grab onto her she suddenly stopped in mid-air. Ranma flew past her before he could stop.

He tried to dive bomb her. Magic Hat just zipped to the right and Ranma had to pull up to stop from hitting the ground.

"Goody you're getting the hang of it! If you're going to be my new big brother then this is the first step of your magic training!" Magic Hat jumped about on her cloud.

"So this is just a test? Big mistake telling me that. Because I never lose!" Ranma shouted taking to air again.

Ranma could go faster than Magic Hat, but she could twist and turn a lot easier than him. Every time Ranma had a chance to grab onto her she just swerved out of the way. This was a classic case of small VS. large. Being smaller than Ranma she could move around in the air better and with more grace. He could go faster, but couldn't make the shape turns as easily as Magic Hat could.

'Can't get her like this. I need a plan if I'm going to catch her.' He continued the chase until inspiration came to him. 'If I can control the cloud by thinking then it shouldn't matter if I'm not touching it. I have to time this just right!'

He zoomed down to Magic Hat in a dive bomb run, and then jumped off the cloud taking to the air. Seeing this Magic Hat forced all her attention on Ranma. Her distraction proved to be a mistake when she felt the cloud she was riding on knocked away from under her feet. She stayed in mid-air for a sec or two before Ranma grabbed her in mid-air.

"Got you! I win."

"There's something you should know. When two magic clouds hit each other both will break apart and won't reform for a day or two," she pointed down towards their feet when they began falling towards the ground.

"Now you tell me." He turned his back towards the ground and hugged the girl to himself so that he would take the blunt of the fall.

Luckily they're over the ship at that time. Unluckily they are right over the bathhouse, specifically the women's bath. The two of them crashed through the roof of the bathhouse and right into the bath.

'This is just like when the tomboy hits me,' Ranma thought to himself as he stood up from the water and took a few deep breaths. In his arms Magic Hat was laughing and having a great time.

"That was fun! Let's do it again, again!" Magic Hat said waving her arms in the air having a good time.

When he finally regained his breath he saw an all too familiar scene. He's in the middle of a bath with women already in it. The girl's mothers are in here along with their daughters and Mamie, Kathy, Anne, Mel, and Tina. They were all looking at him with shocked faces and a deep red covering their whole body. In these types of situations it should be noted that Ranma's brain tends to work at light speed instead of freezing up. Being in this sort of situation before many times because of Happosai has ingrained in him a few survival tactics. Fortunately, one more option opened up with the affixing of a Chimera Rune on himself. He turned himself into his girl side.

"Since we're all girls here it's ok right?" He...she laughed nervously and starched the back of his head in a sign of nervousness.

"Hi sis! Ranma and me, had fun and he past my test even if we did ended things off by falling through the roof! But it was so fun and, I want to do it again!" Magic laughed as she waved to her sister.

Fight walked up to Ranko, letting her to see that her chest is just as big as hers, and took her little sister from Ranko's arms. "Let me take care of Magic and you better go before the others snap out of it." As soon as she finished her sentence Ranko disappeared, leaving only afterimages of her running away.

Magic Hat looked at her sister curiously. "Shouldn't you have told him that he lost his pants and underwear in the fall?"

"That wouldn't be fun if, I did. Besides," She gave off a grin that clearly said she's thinking some VERY naughty thoughts." I got a good view of what, I'm getting if I marry him!"

Sharon still hadn't gotten the image of her naked love interest out of her mind. Not that she ever wanted to ever. In fact she's currently trying to burn the image into her memory, vowing to get an even better look once they get married, "Mom, do they come that big?"

"Well dear, all I have to say is you have to be a lot more limber if you marry Ranma. We start your training tomorrow." Sharon would have given her mother a nod, but currently her mind is coping with burning the image to memory, then realizing the meaning of her mother's words, and coming up with some scenarios of what being limber would do. A small trickle of blood escaped her left nostril.

"Well Emily, at least you now know what Ranma has in store for you if you get him. Should, I start calling him son-in-law anytime soon?" Ronnie Bell asks her still gasping daughter.

Seeing that none of the girls are going to say anything at anytime soon Yoshino decides to speak up. "Sanae Y, we're going to have to have a long talk and, I have to teach you a thing or two."

All three mothers had one thought running threw their minds. 'With that big of a tool Ranma has on him and from the sheer amount of blood that's coming out of my daughter's nose, I'll be sure to have lots of grandchildren!' Then a thought entered their minds, almost destroying their good mood. 'Why can't MY husband have one that big!' they all thought to themselves. The aforementioned husbands all felt ashamed for some reason.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed and Ranma still couldn't get his mind off what happened that night. When he got to his room he found he lost his pants and underwear in the fall, which means the girls had saw him in the nude. He still glow red with embarrassment and not even using the Soul of Ice Technique could calm him down for the rest of the night.

The mothers haven't said anything about it. The girls on the other hand have been hanging around him more and treating him VERY nicely. They were bordering on how Shampoo used to act around him. The fathers just said that if he grew up the way he had and ended like he is now he would be a fine son in-law. No one has told them of what happened, only that their daughters seem to be extremely happy around Ranma and they sometimes caught them staring out into space and drooling.

This is especially true for Billy and Melville. Kathy hadn't stopped grinning like a fool ever since the bathhouse incident (which they don't know about) and when whenever she's not grinning she would have a glazed over expression and keep saying 'he really does have a lot in common with horses'. Thankfully for Billy's peace of mind he and Melvile haven't figured out what the hell she's taking about.

Magic has been spending her time playing with the other kids. She had made up her mind to stay awhile and is currently bunking with her big sister. Everyone agrees that she's the cutest thing they had ever seen. She so cheerful and happy it's hard to believed that she isn't a spoiled brat by now. Her magic skills are on the same level as Piccolo's and she still only six. Who knows how powerful she'll be when she grows up.

She has gotten into Ranma's Slayers collection and has been helping Piccolo with some spells. Ranma did overhear them trying to use the Dragon Slave spell without much success, but they keep trying.

Then Ranma felt a familiar aura coming to him. "Watari, what up?"

"Ranma, the Lizard and the Karayan Clans have begun attacking Iksay Village. You better get there quick," Watari said as he had been scouting around the area when he spotted the Glassland clan army as they made their way to the village.

"What! That means...Thomas!" An image of a smiling boy he saved awhile back came to him. "Get everyone assembled as soon as possible and meet me there! I'm going ahead!" Ranma used his Gale Rune to its full power and zoomed faster than the eye could follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far to the southeast of Lake Castle-

Iksay village was in the middle of a festival. The harvest was ripe for the picking and everyone was having a good time. Then they came. The Lizards were the first to attack followed by the Karayan warriors.

They overturned tables and threw flaming touches into houses and watched them burn. They were attacking the village for what happened to the Karayan village. They killed anyone that stood in their way.

Ranma arrived as they made their way through the back parts village. Seeing them doing the same thing as the knights did back in the Karayan village to the people of Iksay made his blood boil. Then he saw Thomas lying on the ground, dead. His lifeless eyes stared into the sky his mouth left a gasp. His face had a pleading look to it as if asking why this is happening.

Something snapped inside him and two new spells came to him. His sword he took from his mother still was broken. It's a symbol for him discarding his old life to gain a new one. It's also to remind him of his broken dreams. Now the broken sword will serve a new purpose, to avenge these people and kill their murderers. In order to do that it must be repaired.

"From the darkest of nights, come to me now, let all that face me be shown no mercy, the power to slay anything, Twilight Blade!" The blood-red part of the True Chaos Rune glowed brightly and a black energy formed on the broken blade. The energy shaped to form the broken end of the katana. In less than two seconds the energy seemed to solidify and the blade is whole again with the dark energy now encompassing the whole blade. The sword seems to suck light into itself, making it glow in a menacing way.

Ranma charged through the grassland warriors, never even giving them a chance to defend themselves. His rage at seeing innocent people killed takes over his mind and he kills any and all Lizard and Karayan warriors in his path.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the back of the village a confrontation is occurring-

"What! You killed my father!?" Chris yelled at the grassland warrior she's facing.

Percival had gotten her to come with him to Iksay for some R&R. There she met a man named Nash who was older then he look. She was starting to actually enjoy the great weather and the happy atmosphere when the grasslanders started attacking. They managed to hold them off for awhile before being forced back to the windmill at the back of the village. Now both chiefs of the attacking clans were in front of her and a Karayan warrior is saying that he killed her father.

"So we meet again, Chris." A voice she knew too well came from behind the warriors that were with the chiefs.

"Ranma?! You're here?!" She couldn't believe it. Had he come to help her escape? Is he going to save her and help her avenge her father? She was too happy and lovesick to think clearly.

Dupa had turned around and gaped at the mighty warrior glowing with a dark aura before him. "Ranma? Why are you here?"

"Some of these villagers were my friends." Ranma said. His eyes had taken a dark glow to them.

Lucia looked on with fear at the most powerful man she has ever met. Long ago she though she knew power from meeting the one called Luca Blight and the bearers of the Sword and Shield Rune. Then she had witnessed Ranma using a ball of energy to prevent her side and Chris' from fighting. Then he took down Chris, the best the Zexens can offer, like she was a child. She knew he was holding back, now she's about to find out how much. Unfortunately, she's going to find out by having his power used against herself. "R-R-Ranma? W-w-what did y-y-you do to the warriors in the v-v- village?"

"I gave them the same chance they gave the villagers." Only now did Dupa, Lucia, Chris, Percival, Nash and the other warriors with them notice the bloodstains on his clothes and blood dripping from his dark sword. The Lizard and Karayan clan members paled.

"So that's Ranma," Nash said to himself.

Jimba looked in disbelief at the pigtailed warrior. "You mean they're all dead?" he whispered.

"I give you a chance to leave now. I suggest you take it." Ranma went into a stance.

"Let's see how strong you are," Jimba said pointing his sword at Ranma in a ready position.

Jimba's eyes widen as Ranma's sword went threw his chest then out his back. He never even saw him move. One second he's over twenty paces from him, the next he's up to his face and there's a sharp pain his chest. He felt the sword being pulled out as darkness surrounded him.

"I'm in no mood to play around," Ranma said coldly as he watch Jimba fall to the ground.

"Jimba!" Lucia shouted running up to him. She cradled his head on her lap. She knew she's going to die here. How foolish they were. They have done the exact same thing the knights have done, and now the same man who defended their village is going to kill them for mimicking their hated enemy.

Ranma finally regains control of his emotions. However, he cannot show weakness now, or else his message would be loss. It's time to use the other spell he has learned. Thankfully a part of him was able to figure out that even if he did kill the warriors in the village he could do something about it and the dead villagers. "Since you are friends with Piccolo and Martha I will do this for you. Do not expect this mercy again." He turned towards the village and dispelled the Twilight Blade.

Then he chanted another sword enhancement spell. This time the sky blue side of the Chaos Rune glowed brightly. He has his back to the others so they do not see it. "Light that gives life to all, to heal that cannot be healed, I call upon your power now, Healing Blade!" As with the Twilight Blade his sword became whole again, but this time the blade is a blue color.

Forcing all his energy into his sword Ranma used the power the spell gives to its user. "Healing Light!" Ranma shouted slashing sideways through the air. The energy wave covered the whole village and a little behind him, which hit the dead Jimba. And all those who where killed, including the villagers, came back to life.

Jimba gasped loudly at being returned to life. He felt for the wound that 'should' be on his chest, but felt nothing but clear skin. Lucia yelled his name and hugged him while sobbing on his chest. She though for sure she had lost another good friend.

Percival had seen the entire thing and awed is an understatement. "Ranma, what was that?"

Ranma is currently gasping. Using such a spell takes the breath out of you. "The power of the spell I used on my sword. It can bring back the dead as long as they have died in a one hour time and their head aren't destroyed."

Dupa is currently shaking and would have wet his pants if he wore them. No way will he face a warrior that killed Jimba in a second then returned all the dead back to life. "R-Ranma, we will leave now." He motioned for warriors for both clans to leave. They didn't have to be told twice.

"Ranma, I'm sorry about this," Lucia said as she helped Jimba to his feet.

"Lucia, Dupa." When he had their attention he continued. "This is strike one. Trust me, you do not want a strike two. And I hope that you have been praying to your gods if you ever reach strike three. You have seen what my Healing Blade can do." He somehow summons the Twilight Blade without going through the spell and holds it up to the two chiefs. "Don't make me use my Twilight Blade's power. Your clans will NOT survive!"

"We understand Ranma, and again we are sorry." Then they left with their troops at a fast run. Those in the village wondered why they were running until they saw the pale looks on their chief's faces and those who were with them. Whatever scared their chiefs must be really bad. It's probably as bad as that guy who cut them down a few minutes ago. They're too busy running for their lives to notice that they should be dead right now.

Jimba had waved off the help from Lucia and is the last one to leave. "Chris, if you want to know the truth about your father find the 'Fire Bringer'." He took one look at Ranma and bolted. Yes he's a warrior, yes nothing should scare him, but getting killed in less than a second by a man not even pass twenty would scare anyone.

Chris could not tell how she should feel about the whole situation. All she knew is that she had to talk to Ranma and get his forgiveness for her part in the Karayan village's destruction. "Ranma, can we..."

"Don't." He interrupted her, "I only did this to save the village. If there's one thing I hate, and you should know this, is innocent people being killed. You too have a strike one with me. The same conditions apply to you. I may forgive you someday, but I will never forget." He walked away without even looking at her.

"Ranma..." Chris said looking at the man she has fallen for walk away from her again. She wanted to fall to her knees and cry, but that would have to wait until she was alone. Too late, she's now crying her heart out. 'How could things turn out this bad?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much Later-

Ranma was finishing his story in the meeting room. There with him was Thomas, Cecile and Martha.

"I told them what would happen if they try that again, and then I left. I'm sorry Martha, everyone, I just couldn't let what happened pass." He bowed his head in shame.

Martha puts a hand on his shoulder. "We understand Ranma. You did a good thing bringing back everyone back to life. Do not fret over their deaths. That is a risk all warriors take. Just be glad you also have the power to undo the damage you did. If it weren't for you a whole village would have been wiped out." Everyone agrees with her.

Ranma is silent for a time, then he brings up his head and says a shaky, "Thank You."

Cecile steps up to him. "So what will we do now?"

He remembers something from the fight. "That warrior Jimba said the 'Fire Bringer' would tell Chris the truth about her father. I have a feeling whatever this 'Fire Bringer' is an important part to this war."

"You mean you're..."

Ranma nodded. "Yes, I'm leaving and finding this 'Fire Bringer' and getting some answers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time - Ranma leaves the castle to find out about the Fire Bringer. He takes along some friends for the ride. He also meets up with some girls in the woods. One can see into the future. Also he meets up with Chris again.

Author's Notes

I like to thank 'ilikesecret' for pre-reading and also for adding some new stuff to this story. Who without him I wouldn't be able to gave you readers this new chapter or any new chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. So Long For Now or Burn Some Muscles

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: So Long For Now or Burn Some Muscles

"Are you sure about this?"

It's just before dawn and two teens are in front of the main house. Last night Ranma had decided that he would look for the 'Fire Bringer' to get some answers as to why this war is happening and hopefully end it. He told only Thomas that he would be leaving before dawn so that no one would know he's gone. The other residents of the castle were still sleeping in their beds thinking that Ranma would be leaving sometime later.

Ranma nodded. "I need to find out why this is all happening. I have a feeling someone is controlling all these events and I have to find out who and stop them." It's been about four months since he came to this world and he's never been happier. Before this he would deal with nothing but martial arts training, fighting for his life and keeping himself a virgin (which is hard to do with perverted Amazons and their spells and potions and nutcases like Kodachi and her chemicals). Now he has friends, a home (a real one this time, not the nuthouse that was the Tendo Dojo) and people who depend on him and trust him. No way is he going to give all this up. He'll find out what is going on in the world and put a stop to any threat to his...family. Besides, this is what the Chaos Rune has chosen him for. It's gotten him out of a lot of tough spots and it's about time he did his end of the bargain.

"Shouldn't you at least say goodbye to everyone. I'm sure the girls won't be very happy if you leave without letting them know," Thomas suggested.

"No, it will just be harder to leave then. Everyone will try to come with me and there's no way I can avoid being noticed walking around with a small army. Don't worry, I'm taking Ayame and Watari here along for the ride," Ranma said pointing to the two ninjas that were hiding on top of the main house.

"I'm coming along as well." Piccolo walked up to the two teens from the direction of his tent.

"So are we." Edge appeared from the side of the castle and stopped to stand next to the staircase leading to the main house.

The Zodiac Sword spoke up from his sheath that's attached to Edge's back. ""I've been waiting for the day that the Chaos Rune would pick a bearer. I'm not going to be left behind and miss all the excitement."

Ranma looked a little dumbfounded at the three of them. "How did you know, I was going to leave early?"

Edge waved off confusion. "We figured that you would try something like this. I may not have known you for long, but I can tell you're one of those types that don't like getting people in trouble. Bringing along people would. You don't have to worry about us. Me and the sword have a lot of experience in fighting and won't get in the way."

Edge and the sword looked like they won't take no for an answer and he reluctantly nodded. Ranma then turned to Piccolo.

"Okay Piccolo, why are you coming?"

"I'm much older than, I appear to be. I have met and fought with Kain the 'Fire Bringer' before. If he's still around, I would like to see him once more."

(Author's note: Kain is the name I picked for the 'Fire Bringer')

Ranma remembered a little detail from the story he has heard about the 'Fire Bringer' from Martha and put some pieces of the puzzle together. "That was over 50 years ago wasn't it? From his name he would have a True Fire right? If he does have a True Rune and he's still alive he would look as young as me wouldn't he."

Thomas spoke up at this point. "You mean he would still be alive? Why would he look like Ranma?"

Piccolo answered the question. "Yes, unlike me he would still look the same as I last saw him. If he is alive he would be as young as Ranma because anyone with a True Rune would have everlasting youth and the only way they would age is if you take their rune away."

Ranma looked at the assembled group and motioned for Ayame and Watari to join them. "Alright, you three can come. Let's get out of here before anyone wakes up." They all turned to leave the castle (or in Thomas' case see them off) when they heard a throat clearing behind them.

"I would like to meet this Kain as well." Fight Hat/Tina is standing behind their group with her little sister Magic Hat tagging along.

Ranma laughed nervously and backed up a little. "W-w-why Tina, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" He scratched the back of his neck as he continued to edge out of the castle. He stopped, however, when he saw her eyes harder. They seem to contain the message 'don't move a single step or else'. He abruptly stopped before he found out what 'or else' means. Tina walked up to him until they were face to face. "And just where do you think you were going without me, hmm?" Her face started to turn into a scowl and Magic started laughing at the face that Ranma was making.

He managed to swallow pass the lump in his throat before he answered. "Um, to find the Fire Bringer?" he answered tentatively.

Her featured turned more into a scowl. "And just WHY were you going without me?"

'Geeze! She can be scary when she wants to be. Akane would be jealous at her anger right now. "Um...I didn't want you to get hurt if you come with me?"

She leaned forward a little so that Ranma was force to bend back to keep their faces from meeting. "And just who was it that almost beat you in that fight not so long ago, hmm?"

He started to sweat a little at the questioning. "Err...you?"

She leaned into him so much that he is already at an angle that would have made other people topple over, but this is Ranma we're talking about so he stayed on his feet. "So that would mean that, I can take care of myself right?" He didn't trust his foot in mouth disease so he just merely nodded. "So that means I'm coming with you, RIGHT?" He nodded fervently.

Instantly she's all smiles again. She pulled him back so that he is standing straight again. On an impulse she grabs the sides of his face and gives him a kiss on the lips. "Good, I'm all set too."

On the sides lines Edge tilted towards Thomas and Piccolo and whispered so that only they could hear him. "That was...weird." The others nodded.

While Ranma is recovering from the kiss Fight turned to her sister.

"Sis, it's about time to leave and for you to go back home now. Tell everyone that Ranma passed your test alright."

"Ok! I had my fun! Don't worry I'll tell everyone that he passed! I can come back and visit right?" Tina nodded. "Yay!" She gave a quick hug to her sister then ran up to the still shocked Ranma (Who for some reason was trying to fight off a grin. He's been kissed before by Shampoo, but for the life of him he can't figure out why getting one from Tina felt...different) and gave him a hug around the legs. This brings him out of his trance and he hugged back the cutest thing he has ever seen. "Bye brother-in-law! I know you'll pass everybody else's test so take care of my sister okay! I'll visit you two later 'k!" Disengaging from the hug she made the cloud that she fought on during her test with Ranma reappear and jumped on.

Ranma put up a hand to stop her from running off. "Before you go would you teleport us to Brass Castle. I want to check up on something."

"Sure!" She pointed her staff at the group and they vanished in thin air. She turned to the only one left "Bye Thomas! Thanks for letting me stay here! I'll see you later! And good luck with Cecile!" Magic waved at Thomas flying away. He blushed at the last comment.

As Thomas is walking back to the castle he wished the departing group luck. 'Well guys, I hope you find what you're looking for.' He stopped when a voice to his right.

"Can anyone tell me where Lake Castle is?"

He turned towards the voice and saw the totally exhausted sight of Hortez VII leaning against the wall of the main house. He looks like he hasn't eaten or slept for days. 'So that's why his shop's been closed for the past three days.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brass Castle-

"Ranma, why are we here and where's Ayame and Watari?" Fight asked him.

She, Piccolo, Edge, and Ranma are near the bridge on the East Side of the castle and hiding out of the sight of the castle guards. The two ninjas left after Ranma said something to them half an hour ago and they haven't returned.

"I need to check up on something."

Piccolo looked towards the castle. "Checking up on Chris, right?"

Before Ranma could say something or Tina could ask just WHY he needs to check up on the FEMALE knight the two ninjas came back.

"Chris left with the man you saw at Iksay Village. The other six knights are still here," Ayame reported.

"Any idea where they went?"

"I would say they have headed for Duck Village," Watari said.

"Good, I've been there before. Their probably going through the woods I saw nearby."

Piccolo figured out what Ranma's plan is. "So we are going to follow them to Kain are we."

Ranma nodded, "Unless somebody has a better idea. Besides, that guy Nash reminds me of someone back in my old life. If he's anything like Nabiki he's following a lead he heard about."

Nobody bothered to ask who Nabiki is. A few weeks ago he told everyone some more of his story on how he ended up here (he excluded that he came from another world and didn't go into much detail).

"We should get there by sunrise if we hurry. We would get there sooner if we go back and get some of Kathy's horses," Fight said.

Ranma shook his head. "I got a faster way." He formed the magic cloud that Magic showed him and motioned for Piccolo to do the same.

"I haven't used this spell yet, but here goes nothing." Piccolo cast the same spell and was fortunate that it worked right. "Hop on." The others blinked once before climbing onto one of the clouds and took off to the skies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duck Village-

"So we're here to follow a lead you heard about?" Chris asked Nash. Gone was her armor as she's dressed in a more traveler type style of clothes. She wore a mid thigh skirt with black stockings and a green shirt that showed her ample chest that her armor hid. Her hair is unbraided showing that she had long white hair that ended at her waist. Her sword is hanging on a belt around her hips and black gloves adorned her hands.

Nash nodded. "And also to get a guide so we can get through the Kaput Forest." The young looking man that's much older than he looks. He has blonde hair and looks like someone who has a sharp mind. He's dressed in a black and blue outfit with a long pale blue scarf around his neck. He's armed with an arm crossbow that's hidden in his long loose fitting sleeves. He also had a knife hidden in his shirt.

"Master Fred! We can't go without paying the inn tab!"

They turned towards the shout and saw a young man dressed in onyx colored armor being followed by a younger woman. He had dark short hair and had a handsome face. He carried a sword and a triangle shield and his body is finely toned and built. He seemed to be someone who could take care of himself in a fight. In all he looks like a knight from another land.

A younger woman dressed in a purple shirt and tan pants is running behind him. She has brown locks that are hidden by a purple cap. Her already rosy dimples flushed red as she carried a backpack that's almost as big as she is. Her body is short, but she is still cute looking. She had to be very strong to be able to lift that backpack around with her.

"Rico, we can't stay here. We need to find the evil that has befallen the Grasslands!"

"Yeah, but you still need to pay the bill," the inn's owner said walking up to them.

"We need to head east now before the evil runs away!"

"Wait. You two are going to Kaput Forest?" Nash asks walking up to them. "We're on our way there as well. Can you two guide us through the forest?"

Fred nodded fervently. "Sure! But can you help us with the bill?"

Nash turned towards Chris. "Chris, can you handle the bill?"

"Why me?" Chris asks.

"You're the only one with a lot of money here," Nash said.

Chris looked peeved at being made to give up her money but sighed anyway. "Fine, I'll pay your bill." She walked up to the inn owner and asked how much the two owed. Her eye twitched at the price, but she paid it anyway and returned to the group.

"Well, with that done with all we need is a duck guide to guide us through the forest," Fred said with his head held high.

"What?! You mean I paid your bill and you don't even know your way through the forest?!" Chris put her hand on her sword, just itching to kill the freeloading knight in front of her.

Rico went up to her and tried to calm her down. "Yeah, but we can help out with any monsters that we find on the way!"

Chris moved pass her and grabbed Fred by his armor and shook him angrily. "You better!" She moved her scowling face to a few inches from his. "Any money or items we get from the monsters are mine! You got it!" He nodded fervently.

After awhile they found two ducks that could guide them through the forest (Yet MORE money Chris had to give out). One is a tall skinny duck that wore glasses whose name is Wilder. The other one is a short fat duck that wore a wool cap and a red scarf named Rhett. Both used long handle axes whose blades look like fishes.

The two ducks said they would guide them only if the chief gives the ok. It took awhile to find him since all the ducks looked alike to them. The chief gave them the okay and they left for the forest.

On the way there Chris couldn't help but think about the last encounter she had with the pigtailed martial artist/swordsman. 'Ranma, I wonder if we will meet again. I hope that you'll forgive me someday. PLEASE!' The voice in her mind continued on in a small voice. 'I need you.'

High above them riding on two magic clouds were Ranma and his group. Edge and Ayame were riding with Piccolo while Watari and Fight were riding with Ranma.

"So we just follow them then?"

"Yeah, we'll just have them lead us to Kain."

Tina looked towards the group on the ground as they disappeared into the forest. "So we fly over it then?"

"No, let's go on foot and follow them. I got the feeling that we'll find something important in the forest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awhile later-

Kaput Forest is a heavy wooded forest filled with strong monsters. If you didn't know your way around you could easily lose your way. Tales of the monsters and other creatures filled the story teller's tales. There is another tale saying that the woods are the home to the Alma Kinan, the sixth clan of the grasslands. Few knew which is real and which is made up.

Walking through the forest Ranma's group encountered some monsters on the way. Currently they are facing off with two giant crablike monsters. Piccolo said they were called Red Mantixs because of their red colored shells.

"I'll handle this one! The rest of you get the other one!" Ranma shouted as he danced around the crab's claws. Grabbing his sword Ranma sliced off its claws leaving it armless. He re-sheathed his sword and planned on just beating it down till its dead, but the crab had other ideas as it started to spit out bubbles at him.

He smelled a scent he knew well from his encounters with Kodachi. "Watch out for the bubbles! They're filled with poisons!"

The others had surrounded the other crab and are attacking it on all sides. The two ninjas were attacking it with their ninja stars on each side while Edge attacked the crab head on using the Zodiac Sword to block the incoming attacks from the crab. Piccolo stayed in the back preparing to cast a spell.

"Furious Blow!" Piccolo shouted sending huge balls of lighting at the crab. When the lighting subsided, leaving a charred crab, Watari and Ayame ran across the crab's sides and cut away as Edge stuck the Zodiac Sword through the crab's face. The crab staggered about before falling down to the ground dead.

"Nice work you guys! How about this!" He was about to kill the crab with a 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' when Tina landed on the crab's back and put her arms across her chest in an X. She then jumped up again and angled the front of her body to face the crab.

"Twin Air Blades Strike!" She uncrossed her arms fast and two vacuum blades raced from her arms and sliced the crab into four pieces.

"Hey! That was my kill!"

She landed and started 'walking' to him. "You're too slow honey."

(Prereader's note: If you don't know what she's doing you will when you grow up.)

Ranma watched as she moved her hips left and right while moving towards him. "Err... honey?"

"Why, that's my nickname for my fiancée of course!"

"Oh...hehehe...I thought you forgot about that." He started backing up as she got closer. He only stopped when his back met a tree.

"Honey, we're going to have to 'train' a little harder when we get back to the castle, hmm." She emphasized 'train' so that it would leave it to the one who heard her imaginations just 'what' they train in. Being away from the other girls let her open up a little more as there is no threat that she would be fighting for her life. Her 'discussion' with him this morning proved that her fiancée can be easily intimidated if you do the right things. Apparently acting either angry or sultry will get a reaction out of him, the latter being much more adorable.

Living away from his old fiancés and more importantly Genma has allowed Ranma to develop, especially when it comes to the opposite gender. Repressed hormones have started to come out with all the pretty girls in the castle. When Tina mentioned 'training' his mind started coming up with various scenarios, especially with her licking her lips at the end. He felt a trickle of blood escape his left nostril. He looked to the others and started to panic when the others smiled at their antics. He started throwing out denials that only added made them smile wider. When Tina suddenly laughed and said that she was only joking he fumed while everyone laughed, well, everyone except the ninjas. They were, however, trembling trying to hold it in.

However, Ranma's eyes widened when he spotted the crab that the others killed lift up one of its claws and made a lunge towards Ayame. She's too busy trying not to laugh to notice.

"SHIT! WATCH OUT!" He raced forward and grabbed the surprised ninja and jumped up to avoid the deathblow while everyone jumped out of the way. While in the air he let out a vacuum blade that cut the crab in half.

The two landed and both gave sighs of relief. Then both noticed where one of his hands ended up. He was so busy saving her life that he didn't notice he was grabbing her left breast.

"EEEEKKKK!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!" A loud smacking sound echoed in the forest.

"HEY! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR!"

"YOU GRABBED ME YOU PERVERT!"

"WHO WOULD WANT TO TOUCH YOUR TINY CHEST YOU UNCUTE NINJA!"

"UNCUTE! TINY! WHY YOU!!!"

Their argument went on for a few more minutes with everyone laughing or putting in suggestions. It finally ended when both ran out of breath and stood panting in front of each other. 'Geeze, it's like fighting with Akane all over again!'

Suddenly clapping could be heard from above them, "Nice, real nice! You people will keep me entertained for months to come!"

Ranma looked up towards the top of the trees where the voice is coming from. "I was wondering when you were going to say something."

"You knew that I was here? Well then, I will show myself." A winged figure flew down from one of the tall trees. He wore a ragged purple shirt and black pants. He has dirty brown hair and is missing an eye his left one. His face is wicked looking, but not in an evil way but in, just twisted. He also has clawed feet that went with his bat-like wings. He also carried a huge long bladed scythe with him.

Piccolo looked up as the winged man flew down to them. "A winger? I didn't know your people lived around here."

"No, I'm just a wanderer winger who has come to the Grasslands looking for some fun. By the way, my name is Landis," the winger said.

"So why are you here?"

"I've been looking for people to hang around with and you guys are 'just' the type I like."

Fight frowned as she looked at the winged figure. He looked like he's having an extreme amount of fun just by looking at her, Ranma and Ayame. "You want to join with us?"

"Yes. My friend Sid joined the Zero Army and met with lots of people to have fun with. Something tells me if I join you guys I'll find lots of fun, especially when she..." he pointed at Fight. "...figures out that her fiancée just groped another woman." His beaming smile only made him more sinister."

"EERRK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TINA! HONEST!"

Said fiancée stalked towards him until she had him backed up to a tree. "DEAR!" He filched when she screamed at him. "I know, you didn't mean to."

"............wha...?" He looked up at his smiling fiancée.

"Don't worry. I know you didn't mean to. You were saving her life so you didn't have time to notice where your hands were. Also..." she gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm proud of you for saving her life."

Ranma looked at her like he's never seen anything like her. Of course, he never HAD seen anything like her. In situations like this he would be imbedded on the floor by one of his fiancés, not being congratulated, or more importantly KISSED, by a fiancée for seemingly groping a girl while saving her life. It never mattered that he didn't mean to, he was just blamed and then attacked.

"Thank you, Tina." His heartfelt thank you could be felt by all the people with them.

Landis looked crestfallen. "Aww, I was expecting her to at least knock him on the head. Oh well." He's back to looking sinister. "I'm still coming with you anyway. There's bound to be more...entertaining events that will happen to you."

Ayame nodded at him. Ranma's smile and sincere gratitude made her forgive and forget about the whole grabbing of her breast. He did save her life, not that she would admit it to the pervert. "Well, someone who can fly would be a big help."

Watari now remembers who Sid is. "Wait, you're friends with that sicko winger!?" His face does not change, but his voice conveys his surprise anyway.

Landis beamed at him. "Yup! But even if I may act a little bit like Sid I still have my uses." He flaps his wings to get his point across.

Ranma nodded. "Fine, but don't try anything funny." Seeing him nod they continue on through the forest. After they had collected the item's and coins from the two fallen monsters. No one notices that Ranma and Tina are holding hands as they walk along the path. 'I wonder how things are going in the castle?' Ranma thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Lake Castle-

"WHAT!"

A loud shout roared out from the Lake Castle that shook the very walls of the castle was heard as almost all the young women of the castle shouted at the young master of the castle. Who was dead meat!

"You just LET that hussy go with Ranma!" Sharon shouted.

"How could you!" Kathy growled towering over Thomas.

"Yeah!" Anne joined her looking down at Thomas.

In the background the other girls are growling and glaring at the cowering sixteen year old master of the castle. Most prominent are Shizu and Mio. Shizu's eyes have turned hard and a small, almost imperceptible earthquake is felt around her. A thin pitch black battle aura seems to cover her entire body. Seems like she DID pick up some offensive skills from Ranma's training. Mio is brandishing a very LONG, SHARP needle filled with no one knows what.

Emily's knuckles are white from strain. "Who knows what she's doing with poor Ranma!" Images, very...eechi images of Ranma and Fight flashed through her mind. She could see Fight cornering Ranma somewhere secluded and doing...things with him. "NNNOOO! STAY AWAY FROM MY RANMA!"

"You are SOOO going to get it!" Mio said glaring at Thomas who was now backed into a corner by the mob of young women.

"Girls! Leave Thomas alone now!" Martha shouted out. The girls backed up a little but didn't let up with the growling, or the glaring, or the brandishing of weapons, or in Kathy's case putting down the large table (no one knows where she got it or how she's holding it up) over her head. "Ranma told me before he left that he wanted to find out why Fight and her family are after him. Before Fight went to go with him she told me it had something to do with the Fire Bringer. He left with Edge, Piccolo, the ninjas and Fight to find out why, even though I don't think she told him yet."

She looked in the general direction of where the gates are. "He's...worried. Too many things are happening at the same time for him to ignore. With the Chaos Rune giving him so much power and then Fight Hat's family showing up and are just as powerful as he is Ranma thinks something is not right." She turned towards the girls after Ranma's heart. "He's out to find out what is in store for him. The Chaos Rune picking him is just too much of a coincidence for him to ignore."

"Yeah, but still! If those two are alone with each other then..." Belle shuddered as images of Fight and Ranma filled her head. "NNNNNOOOOO!!! She's going to steal him away! WAAAHHHHH!!!" She started wailing like a certain Tendo Patriarch.

"Belle, don't take it so hard," Meg said hugging her child. "Ranma just needs to get himself all straightened out. I mean with everything that's been happening to him and how he was treated in his old life, well, I think one of the reason he left is to let things cool down around here. You girls HAVE been acting like the girls back in his old life he has told us about remember."

Sanae Y's the one with the most control of her emotions and was the one that calmed down first. She lowered her weapon and the others followed suit. "Belle's mom is right. Thing are getting out of hand around here. We'll just have to wait for them to get back and tone down our advances. HOWEVER!" Sanae Y took out her naginata and pointed it straight at Thomas' throat. The other girls took out their own weapons (Shizu's earthquake got so bad the people outside the castle are feeling it and her battle aura is one of the more prominent ones while Sharon somehow called out for Trash and Bright and got them to be on her side). "If Fight and Ranma are together after this you SOOO going to get it!"

All the girls nodded as Thomas whimpered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the forest-

Ranma and his group followed the path that Chris and her group took. The new member Landis is walking on his hands while his feet held his giant scythe. When Watari asked why he was doing it the only answer he got was "Because." After walking some distance they spotted two young women in the clearing before them. The older one is wearing a VERY short green dress and carried around a crossbow. She has a nice figure and face and her long brown hair reached pass her shoulder blades. Edge especially noticed the long legs as the blood leaking out of his nostrils are any indication. The younger one is dressed the same but isn't armed. Her dress is only a bit darker than the older one's and her black hair is braided on top of her head. She looked adorable while the other looked sultry.

Ranma dropped Tina's hand (much to both their disappointment) and snuck up on the pair. "Hi there."

"EEEKKK!!!" The older one leveled her crossbow at him while the younger one tried to get her heart to start beating again.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you two," Ranma said trying to calm the two down.

"How did you sneak up on us?" the younger girl asks. 'I can't see anything about him in the future. There are no visions of him anywhere!'

Ranma smirked at the two girls. "I have my ways." The two calmed down after a moment. Then he saw that the older girl is staring at him like a hungry cat while scarlet bloomed on her cheeks. 'Okay. NOW I'm worried.'

The older one 'walked to Ranma (much to the chagrin of Tina). "Hi." She seemed to purr the word, making him nervous. "I'm Yumi, and this is Yun." She gestured to the younger girl who waved cheerfully at the group. Yumi then put a finger on Ranma's bicep and traced it down his arm. "But you can call me cutie." She winked at him. Piccolo, Edge, the ninjas and the Zodiac Sword sweatdropped while Tina fumed, Ranma got more nervous, and Yun slapped a hand on her forehead.

Ranma seemed to teleport away from the much too forward girl in a way too short dress and reappear next to Yun. "Um...er...I'm Ranma and these are my friends." He introduced everyone while pointing to the appropriate person. Edge tried to keep his eyes away from her legs when he was introduced and Fight GLARED at the HUSSY making moves towards her man! Yumi just sweatdropped and wondered what she did to set her off.

"Two young girl's of the Alma Kinan clan. Walking far from home aren't you two," Piccolo said walking to the two.

Yun looked at Piccolo for a moment. "You're Piccolo, the magic user that trained with the great mage Crowley and also fought with the Fire Bringer 50 years ago."

Piccolo looked surprised at the young girl, then nodded. "You're special ability is to see into the future is it not. I see the signs of it all over you."

"She can see into the future?" Edge asks.

"Yes I can. But you," Yun said looking at Ranma. "I can't see anything about you at all. This has never happened before."

He scratched his head for a moment, than snapped his fingers when the answer came to him. "Oh, I guess it's because of my True Rune. It tends to do a lot of things." He looked a little sheepish. "Heheh, sorry about that. It sometimes messes up people's senses.

Yumi tilted her head a little to the side and looked over Ranma's body with a LOT of feasting. "You have a True Rune?"

He nodded. "I have the True Rune of Chaos. If you're wondering which one that is it's the twenty-eighth rune."

"Very interesting! I knew hanging out with you people will be entertaining!" Landis said.

"WHAT?! The Chaos Rune?! Twenty-eight?!" Yun shouted.

"Yeah, I got it on my forehead," Ranma said removing the bandana he wore showing the girls his rune.

Yumi whistled. "Wow! I didn't know that there was a twenty-eighth True Rune."

Yun got a look of comprehension on her face. "The sheer amount of chaos that surrounds you! THAT'S why I can't see anything about you!"

He laughed a little nervously. "Yeah, very few people know about it. It also tends to mess up a couple of people's senses. Whenever mages back at the castle came by they keep complaining about getting a headache. So, where are the two of you headed?"

"We're headed to Chisha Village," Yun said.

Tina looked at her fiancée when she remembered something. "Isn't that where Chris is going to?"

"Lady Chris? You're looking for her too? Yes, she is there right now."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the two. "What are you looking for her for?"

Yumi shook her head. "Sorry cutie, we're not aloud to tell anyone but her." Fight gritted her teeth at the nickname.

Ranma's eyebrow also twitched. "Oh, well me, my FIANCE, and the rest of us are headed there now. You want to come along?"

Yumi looked a little crestfallen when he mentioned he had a fiancée, but then got a wicked idea. 'Wait, they're not married yet! That means I still have a chance! No WAY am I going to stay in the village all my life! I want to see the world dammit and this guy is my ticket out of there! It also helps that he's cute.'

(Prereader's note: Girls who go after Ranma tend to ignore little things like that when they are pursuing him. Just look at the Tendos. Genma's promises should have invalidated the 'honor' pact between the two families and kicked out long ago. Heck, Akane could have pointed that out when Ukyo or Kaori showed up and no more engagement. Same thing with Ukyo, Kaori and any other fiancés. Their honor is intact while the Saotomes have none.)

"Sure! We would love to come along! The monsters have been giving us a hard time so more people gives us better chance at getting out of here."

The others nodded (although on Tina's side very, VERY reluctantly). With traveling arrangements made they finally noticed something peculiar. As Ranma stood next to Yun they noticed the similarities between the two. Both had their hairs braided, both are adorable looking, and both seem to emit the same cheerful personality.

Landis spoke for the group as the all looked between the two. "Hey, you two kind of look alike. Like you two are brother and sister or something."

Edge's head still hasn't stopped looking between the two as he compared them and noted more similarities. Same cheerful smiles, both are standing almost the same, and both are currently scratching the backs of their heads in embarrassment. "Hey, you two DO look like you're related." He pointed the nervous gesture out to the others. "Geeze, they even ACT the same when they're embarrassed!"

Yun looked up at Ranma with shining eyes. "Cool! I never had a big brother before! Mind if I call you that?"

Ranma responded with a cheerful smile. "Sure little sister!" She squealed as she jumped up and down and glomped him. Everyone else chuckled as they watched the antics of the now siblings.

Yumi shook her head. "How about we get going now. We can guide you through the forest as well." She grabbed onto Ranma's arm, but Yun pulled her off.

"Come on Yumi! He's MY big brother!" Yum said taking Yumi's spot. She held on to him as the rest walked through the forest. Tina also took her spot by Ranma's unoccupied side and held his hand, fingers interlaced. Her eyes, however, did not leave Yumi as she glared at her that clearly screamed 'MINE!' Ranma didn't mind the hand holding thing or his new sister glomping his arm. He's just wondering when his good luck is going to run out. Yumi looked on sadly as the three walked ahead of them.

"But...he's my ticket out of the village. I can't leave unless I marry an outsider and there's so few good looking outsiders and are as warm and cheerful as Yun," Yumi said in a low voice.

Landis chuckled as he followed the trio. "I've only known you people just for a few minutes and already I'm more entertained than I've ever been my entire life." He chuckled some more and the other followed suit as they went deeper into the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far from the forest-

Chisha Village is home to the Saifir Clan, the most peaceful of all the six clans. The houses are built like pillars because the real village is underground. A network of tunnels was dug connecting all the buildings together. In fact most of the village is really underground as it gave the village more protection then most villages on the open plains. Currently the village is under attack by the Harmonian Army.

"This isn't going well! We need reinforcements," Chirs said looking over the size the Harmonia army. They had only about 800 villagers that could fight and they're facing off with an army of 2,000. They're the advance troops of an army of 10,000 strong.

"Don't worry. Help will come," a middle aged woman named Apple said. She had the villagers be put into units with the help of Fred, Rico and the two ducks with them. They also were being helped by a man named Wan Fu. He's a pole armed fighter with a tattoo on his back. The tattoo is of a fire bird with its wings spread out. He was a rugged guy who kept his black hair in a ponytail. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of purple shorts.

Nash looked over at her after disposing another Harmonian soldier that got too close. "So what is that guy Caesar doing in the back of the village anyway?"

"Getting ready for a back up plan, I'm sure that the Harmonian army is planning." Apple said to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Harmonia Army's Side -

"They seemed to be getting ready to stop us long enough for some help to get here," the commander named Dios said to his leader.

"Yes, it seems they are. Yuber, is that man you said would be able to take this village down by himself here yet," the Bishop named Sasarai asks. Even with their large force attack the village from the bottom of a hillside would still be costly.

"He should be coming soon," Yuber said looking at the horizon as if watching for something.

"One man by himself, I find that hard to believed," Dios huffed. Then they all felt a tremor in the ground as if something was walking with a lot of weight to it. The sound of huge footstep could be heard coming closer. Looking at where it was coming from Sasarai and Dios could not believe their eyes.

A giant was walking towards them. He's over twenty feet tall and just as wide as he's tall. He had more muscles on him than any of them ever saw before. He wore a blue visor that covered his eyes. This made it almost impossible to blind him with arrows or a magic attack. He wore plate armor with orange trim covering his upper body and wore a pair of thick tan colored pants. He also had on a pair iron boots that shank into the ground with each step. He also wore a giant sized light brown top hat. He swung around a huge metal club around as if it was nothing. The club is a giant steel ball held onto a huge log. Its size is bigger than a full-grown man and its weight alone would be enough to kill almost anyone. His face had a lazy look to it.

Yuber smirked seeing their shock faces, "I give you Brute Hat, the unstoppable juggernaut."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the village-

"There's no way we be able to stop something like that," Nash said looking at the giant that's with the Harmonia army. He could tell that the armor that giant is wearing would be able to stop anything thrown at it. And that club of his with one hit would be all that would take to kill any of them. 'Gee, why does it feel wet all of a sudden?" He looked down. 'Oh.'

"I don't have a pole big enough," Wan Fu said.

Chris' eyes stayed on the giant as she trembled with fear. 'Ranma, where are you?' She prayed for a miracle that he would show up and save her.

Fred isn't faring very well either. "Miss Apple, is there something we can do?"

"I never planned on someone like him showing up. Any plan we had would be useless to someone of his kind strength," Apple said heavy with fear. 'This is just like when Luca Blight broke through our lines when we surrounded him.'

"Master Fred, we can't face someone like that. There's no way we can," Rico said to her master.

"Rico, if we flee then the villagers will all be killed by him," Fred said getting his sword and shield ready. 'Grandfather, it looks like the Maximillian Knights will not be rise again, but I will make you proud of me yet.'

"We're doomed!" the two ducks said holding onto each other.

The earth shook as the giant walked towards them. As he got closer they had to raise their head higher and higher to see his face. His very shadow almost covered the whole village as he had his back to the sun.

"I am Brute Hat! Give up now for there's no way anyone of you can hope to beat me," Brute said in a booming voice.

A voice came from the sky just as Brute Hat is about to reach the village. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't pick on people that are smaller than you!" Looking up they saw some people riding on two clouds and a winger flying towards the village.

Chris' heart started beating twice as fast as it usually did. Her wish actually came true! He's here to save them. She started jumping up and down like a little kid before she could stop herself, not that anyone is paying attention to her. "Ranma!" She hoped, oh she really hoped that they could talk things out, he forgives her, then they go off on that date she's been meaning to go with him since a long time ago.

"Hi bro!" Fight shouted as she and the others landed in the village.

"Hiya sis, so that pigtailed guy is Ranma?"

"He's your brother?" Yumi asks. She couldn't believe that Fight and that giant were siblings. Neither is she alone in that thought.

"Yup. He's my little brother." Everyone look at Brute, then to Fight, then to the giant again and all of them had one single though in their minds. 'THAT big guy is her LITTLE brother!?'

Ranma looked between the twenty foot giant and his fiancée. "You weren't kidding when you said your family has the best fighters did you?" Tina nodded with a smile on her face. He put his head in his hands and groaned. "Hon, you and I are going to have a BIG talk about your family when we get back to the castle." Thankfully for Ranma's health only Tina noticed his nickname for her since everyone else is STILL looking between the two siblings, noting that there are absolutely no similarities between the two of them. Not even Ranma noticed. He's too busy thinking just what the heck he's gotten himself into now to really think about what he's saying. Not that he's ready to marry her or anything, just that she's a little above the rest of the competition because of the whole forgiveness and understanding thing. Fight just beamed.

She looked up again at her brother and the Harmonian Army behind him. "So you're doing the Harmonia army's dirty work now?"

"Yeah well, I had nothing to do while I wait around until I meet up with your new fiancée. Since he's here now I can do my test." Brute pointed his club at Ranma. "Fight me or I destroy the village!"

"He goes straight to the point doesn't he," Ranma said to his still beaming fiancée. He looked up at his opponent. "Fine! But let's take the fight away from the village!" Ranma hopped onto his cloud and took off with Brute following him.

(Prereader's note: You should have been expecting something like this. Remember when Ranma was wondering when his good luck will run out. You should never wonder that or else it WILL run out right then and there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmonia Side-

"What is he doing he's suppose to destroy the village!?" Dios shouted as he watched as Brute following Ranma about half a mile away from the village.

"That man on the cloud. He has a True Rune," Sasarai said feeling its power through his True Earth rune.

"That BOY has a True Rune!?"

Yuber nodded. "Yes. Let's watch and see what kind of power it has shall we."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the battle ground-

"I never fought someone your size before," Ranma said looking at Brute at face level. He's still on the flying cloud. 'I can't let him hit me not even once. The only thing that's almost as big as this guy is the dragon thingy whatever its name is at that forest where all the animals are huge.'

"Doesn't matter! Fight me!" Brute said swinging his club at Ranma.

Ranma took off to the skies knowing that even he couldn't take a hit that strong. "Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted throwing a huge energy ball at Brute Hat.

Brute swung his club at the energy ball making it explode away from his body. Then he came after Ranma swinging his club wildly. Ranma had to do some fast thinking to avoid the swings each one strong enough to knock down an either building down. It turned out that Brute is a lot faster than his body's size made him look. Finally Ranma pulled up away from Brute's reach.

Taking the offensive Ranma dove back at Brute Hat. Jumping off his ride Ranma yelled out his attack. "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma punched Brute's face with hundreds of punches making the giant step back.

But all Brute Hat did is smile and regain his balance. "Sorry, but it takes more than that to hurt me!" He swung his club again making Ranma fly back from the force of the blow.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma shouted throwing another energy ball. But Brute blocked it with his club again.

Then as the smoke cleared Ranma rammed into Brute Hat swinging his sword at him. The Twilight Blade glowed menacingly ready to cut through his armor. When his sword hit Brute's chest plate it made a huge dent on it, but the armor held. Ranma jumped into the air and onto his cloud as Brute brought his arm to slap him on his chest.

He smirked. "Sorry, but my armor is magic resistant. It takes a huge amount of magic damage just too even dent my armor like you have. I know I made it myself. But, there's no way you'll be able to get through my armor without me hitting you at least once and one hit is all I need."

'Got to take that armor away from him or I'll never be able to take him down. Let's see what I've got to work with. Can't take it from him by force and it would take too long to weaken it with my sword. Any blinding attacks I know won't affect him because of that visor of his.' As usual Ranma's brain goes at light speed when he's in a battle. He soon came up with a plan as he pondered what to do. He remembered an episode of Dragonball Z during the Android/Cell Saga.

"Hey Brute! Let's see if you can take this!" Ranma yelled throwing as many energy balls at Brute as he could. But all of them passed Brute Hat as he jumped away from the stream of energy balls. "Second wave!" Ranma shouted throwing that same attack over and over again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the side lines-

"What is Ranma doing! He can't win like that!" Apple said as she watches as Brute dodge Ranma's attack over and over again.

Edge gripped the Zodiac sword as he watched the battle between David and Goliath. "Ranma needs a better plan then that to beat him, not just throwing the same attack over and over again."

"No, don't any of you see it," Piccolo said watching the battle, "All those energy attacks he has been throwing are still floating around in the air." All of them saw that indeed that all the energy attacks haven't disappeared and are still floating around Brute Hat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battleground-

"Ranma if this is all you got then I don't see how you beat my sister with a fighting style like this," Brute said to Ranma after he threw his last energy ball.

Ranma smiled and crossed his arms while standing on his cloud. "Well I'm not the one surrounded by energy bombs!"

Looking around Brute saw that everywhere he looked there's an energy bomb floating around and that he's dead center of it.

"Bye, Bye!" Ranma said as he lit all the bombs at once. The sky lit up as all the energy bombs blew up at the same time around Brute Hat. The blast threw Ranma back almost making him fall off his cloud. A thick layer of smoke covered the area where Brute Hat once stood.

Then the smoke cleared showing Brute Hat is still standing. He looked like he didn't even felt that blast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Side lines-

Nash gasped when the giant reappeared out of the smoke. "No way! How could he be able to withstand a blast like that!"

"My brother wears thick coats of armor all over his body. In other words he's a walking fortress," Fight said. 'Please Ranma, win.'

Chris put a hand on her sword. "Then how can Ranma beat something like that?" She hoped that Ranma would be ok at the end of the fight. If that thing hurts the man she 'thinks' she likes she'll send out the entire Zexen army to kill it. 'There's no way I'm letting that thing hurt Ranma before I get the chance to find out if I'm in love with him or not!

Wan Fu also looked up at the battle. "He will have to think of a better strategy than that to win."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battleground-

"Energy Beam!" Brute screamed opening his mouth. Energy began to form inside of his mouth. Once it became as big as the inside of his mouth a huge beam of energy shot straight at Ranma. The pigtailed warrior flew faster than he ever had to as the beam followed him. The beam left a deep long trench in the ground as Brute aimed his head to Ranma who is flying ahead of the beam. Thankfully the beam disappeared when Brute had to catch his breath.

'No good. I'm just not doing enough damage to him.' The only thing that he could think of is to use the Chaos Rune. "Try this on for size! Hand of Chaos!" A huge purple beam of power flew towards the giant as Ranma put everything he's got into the blast.

The spell hit Brute head on. The attack was pushing him back as his overwhelming brute strength met with unrelenting power. Then something gave. Ranma's beam died as Brute slugged the beam away from him.

"You got to do better than that!" Brute shouted to him. Then he slammed both his hands together, making an air shock wave knocking Ranma to the ground. Looking back up Ranma saw Brute charging at him.

'Damn it! Looks like I'm going to have to use my last resort. It's not even freaking tested yet! Arrgh!' Ranma put his hands out as if holding a basketball in front of him and started chanting. The Chaos Rune glowed brightly as it drew in power for the spell that Piccolo and Magic Hat had taught him.

"Darkness beyond twilight..."

"What is this?" Fred asked as he and the others watched from the sidelines.

"Crimson beyond blood that flows..."

"Sounds like some kind of spell. But, I've never heard of those incantations before," Apple said.

"Buried in the stream of time is where you're power grows..."

"What kind of spell is that?" Chris wondered.

"I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand. Against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand..."

"It's a spell that comes from the land Ranma hails from. It originally is only in a 'manga' that he brought with him when he came here, but me and Magic Hat we're able to reproduce it." Piccolo said hoping that he and Magic got that spell down right.

"LET THE FOOLS WHO STANDS BEFORE ME BE DESTROYED BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS!'

A huge ball of blood red, sky blue and pitch-black energy formed between his outstretched arms. "Let's see how well your armor holds up against THIS!"

Piccolo suddenly yelled out to everyone. "Everybody get down! The spell is still experimental!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone dove for the ground.

"DRAGON SLAVE!!!" Ranma shouted throwing the spell right out of 'Slayers' at the charging giant. The huge energy ball hit Brute Hat full force pushing him back. For a moment it looked like the armor would hold, then it started to crack.

Ranma's energy bombs weakened Brute Hat's armor and the Hand of Chaos only made things worse. By hitting everywhere at once all the weak spots had taken a hit and weaken the overall structure. The chaos spell put the armor at its last leg and therefore the Dragon Slave destroyed its magical resistance. The armor broke apart and Brute Hat took the full force of Ranma's attack. A huge explosion lit up the sky as the Dragon Slave exploded in Brute Hat's face. Brute screamed as he was thrown up into the air and came crashing down onto the ground in a heap. His top hat is strangely still on his head even after a blast like that. The explosion of the spell left a huge crater in the ground.

"What a genius plan! By attacking his armor everywhere at once he weakened the armor enough to break it apart with one powerful blast of magic," Caesar said in awe at Ranma's plan of attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harmonia Side-

Sasarai took one look at the fallen giant and decided that enough is enough. "Tell the men to do a full retreat!"

Dios looked at his commander. "Sir, if we attack now..."

"If we start to attack then that Ranma fellow will turn that blast in OUR direction! If he is able to take down someone like Brute Hat with one attack then none of us stands a chance in this battle. Retreat!" The men didn't need to be told another time seeing how Ranma took down that giant. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance and took off running.

"So that's what kind of power we're facing," Yuber said to himself. "This will be interesting." Yuber then teleported away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the battle field-

After Brute Hat woke up he said that Ranma has passed his test. He said that he would make a great husband for his sister, which Ranma just blushed crimson and tried to wave him off. Brute's booming laughter shook the entire valley. He then took out a full set of armor from a bag on his belt and handed it to Ranma.

"What's this?" The armor is red at the top and black for the bottom, just like his current outfit is. Even though it weights over a hundred pounds he held it up easily.

"That is magic resistant armor like mine. Keep it, I can't wear it anyway."

"Um...thanks." Everyone could hear the reluctance in his voice.

Brute Hat understood his reluctance in wearing the heavy armor. "You think it will get in the way don't you." Ranma hesitantly nodded. "Don't worry, I understand. Here." He waved a hand towards the armor and it transformed into a copy of Ranma's regular outfit. The only difference is that the shirt and pants have silver trimmings on it. "There you go. Now it should weight just like the clothes you are wearing and still have the magic resistance and gives up just a bit of protection from physical attacks.

It did weight just like his regular clothes. He looked up at the now gentle giant before him and gave him a smile. "Hey, thanks man! This will really help out!"

"No problem. I'm sure you're going to need it when you face my and Tina's other siblings, especially Dark Hat."

"Dark Hat? You mean that guy, I met when I found out about the engagement?"

"Yup. He's the only one besides you to ever knock me out so you better be careful." That gave Ranma a chill down his spine. If Dark Hat can fight with Brute Hat and be able to knock him out then that means Dark Hat is much stronger than he first thought when he first saw him. And he already looks strong to begin with. Brute said his goodbyes to his sister's fiancée and waved in Fight's direction before leaving to go back home. Ranma hid behind some bushes and used the chestnut fist to quickly change into the magic resistant outfit.

"Wow Ranma! I didn't think you would be able to take down Brute," Fight said to Ranma as he came back down to the village. His usual outfit looked so alike to Brute's gift that she didn't notice the difference.

He looked exasperate at his fiancée. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." No one could have missed the sarcasm in his voice.

Fight had the decency to blush. "I mean...It's not that I think you aren't strong...not that you didn't stand a chance...err..."

Ranma looked at her with a smile on his face and winked at her, which made her more flustered, "Don't worry, I know what you mean.

Caesar interrupted the antics of the two, "That was a brilliant plan you had."

Wan Fu agreed with him, "I would have never thought of that."

Apple also nodded, "Yes, how did you know that it would work?"

Ranma looked at all of them bewildered. "Huh? What plan?" All who heard his question facefaulted.

Nash raised his head and his face is full of disbelief. "You mean you didn't have a plan to weaken Brute's armor with one powerful attack after another then blast him away with that Dragon Slave spell!?"

Ranma laughed nervously and pulled on his pigtail. "Um...no? I just kept on hitting him hoping for the best." Everyone facefaulted yet again making the previous craters formed by their faces even deeper.

After everyone picked himself or herself up an old woman, who is the chief of the village, approached them. "Piccolo, it's been awhile."

Piccolo turned to her and smile. "Hello Sana. It's been so long since, I last saw you. About 50 year's right?"

Sana nodded, "You still look the same as I last saw you."

"Wait, how can he still look the same?" Nash asks. Sure he's older than he looks, but still if 50 years had passed by then he would at least looked older by then or had died by then.

"Well, if you study under Crowley as I have you would live a lot longer then normal," Piccolo said. "Besides, I was just as old as Ranma when I met with Crowley and he still looks the same as when I first saw him."

"YOU have studied under Crowley and he STILL looks the same as you first met him!?" Apple had already met the great wizard and another student of his Mazus during the Zero War. 'Maybe I should study under him? To look like I'm still young while I'm over eighty or more sounds very, very good!'

(Prereader's Note: Just because this is another world doesn't mean women don't want to look young.)

"Yes, now if you don't mind Sana and me would like to talk alone," Piccolo said following Sana inside one of the houses.

When the two old people left Chris timidly approached her love interest. "Ranma, can we talk?"

The true rune bearer paused for a moment in thought. He really didn't have anything to loose so he nodded. "Fine. Follow me." He was about to lead her to a secluded spot when he sees some familiar faces.

Walking down the hill to the village is Hugo, Lulu, Fubar and Sgt. Joe. There were three new people in their party. There's an eight-foot tall man dressed in a white fur bearskin with a very muscular body, which is proportional to his height. His skin is darkly tanned and he wielded two huge axes. There's also a dwarf with them. He's dressed just like a miner including a shovel. He also has a shield on his left arm. He had a short stocky body, but Ranma could tell that he's strong for his size. Last is a knight that had on a orange and green shirt over his armor. He has light brown hair and a mustache. He's armed with a large sword and shield.

"Ranma! That was amazing! The way you beat that giant was absolutely fantastic!" Lulu said as he ran up to him.

The bear man walked up to him as well, "You did well, warrior."

Ranma patted Lulu on the head and nodded to the bear man. "Thanks. Hey everybody. So, who are your new friends and what happened to Lilly and her servants?"

Sgt. Joe spoke for their group. "These are Hallec, Twaikin, and Mua. As for Lilly and her servants they left us right after we escaped from your castle saying something about finding a Tinto trader or something. Isn't that right Hugo?...Hugo?"

Hugo is currently staring at the white-haired knight in traveler's clothing. "You...you're Chris! You're the one that burn down my home and killed so many of my people," Hugo shouted drawing everyone's attention to them. "You destroyed one grassland village and saved another! You make me sick!" Hugo took out his knife and made a lunge for her.

Before he could get close to her Ranma blocked his path with his arm.

Hugo looked up with rage in his eyes up at the pigtailed warrior. "Why?"

"Chris is under my care." Ranma said making Chris' heart beat faster. Her mind raced with the thoughts that there was still something between them. But that train of thought ended with what Ranma said next. "I alone will choose the time and place that, I will kill her."

Mua raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean you would kill a woman?"

"Sure, why not. She was about to kill Lulu without a second thought so I just treat her the same way as she treated the grasslanders."

"Ranma." The sadness in her voice almost, ALMOST made Ranma rethink his decision, but he had to remain firm. She has slighted him and if she wants to get back in his good graces she has a lot to do. Chris could feel her hope to renew their friendship shatter like glass at his statement.

"As I said before, I may forgive you one day, but you still haven't earned it." He started to walk where Sana and Piccolo are, but then remembered that Chris wanted to talk to him. "Oh yeah, you wanted to talk to me right. Come on."

Chris had to hold herself so she wouldn't break down again when he started to walk away. 'Am I such a bad person that Ranma won't even look at me anymore?' Then she heard him say that he will still allow her to talk to him and enthusiastically followed. Hope renewed in her heart, but she knew she had a lot to do.

Hugo looked like he still wanted to finish her off. Sgt. Joe stepped in his line of sight and stopped him. "Hugo, leave it."

"But Sgt!"

Mua and Hallec put a hand on each of his shoulders to hold him back. "Lad, it's between this Ranma fellow and her now. Just leave it be."

"Yes, this is a matter between two warriors. It is dishonorable to get in between."

"Ranma, what kind of life did you have to turn out like that," Apple said couldn't believing that Ranma would just kill Chris off just like that.

Fight Hat and Edge looked at her. "You don't want to know." When everyone focused in on what they said Ranma's two companions shook their heads to answer the unasked question. "It's not our place to tell you, just know that his life would have made ANY other life look appealing." The others looked in the direction where Ranma and Chris headed and had mixed feelings on the last statement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind one of the houses-

"Ok Chris, what did you want to tell me." Ranma crossed his arms as he lay back on the wall of the house. In front of him Chris is fidgeting under his intense stare.

"Um...just that...err..." She took a deep breath and did the one thing she really, REALLY hates doings. "...I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow at the small voice. "What did you say?"

She looked down at her feet and clasped her hands in front of her face in the classic position of a child who just got caught doing something bad. "I said I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse for what I did, and even if I did I know you won't like it very much. So the only thing I can say is...I'm sorry." She remained silent as he contemplated his answer.

For a whole minute he just looked at her. To her it felt like ages. Finally, he walked up to her and said very softly. "No."

That sentence made her heart feel like it just got stomped on by Brute Hat. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "No?"

He nodded. "That's right, I said no. I can't forgive you. Not yet. You haven't done anything yet to redeem yourself."

She put her head back down to look at her feet. She started to turn away when she heard him speak again.

"...But."

She lifted her head back to look at him. "But?"

"But...I'll give you a chance. If you do something to redeem yourself I will forgive you. You and the grasslanders both have killed innocent people in your war, but only you have asked, REALLY asked for forgiveness. I don't know what you can do, but when I forgive you I'll let you know."

Chris felt hope come back to her in a shuddering blast. She had a chance. She didn't know what she will do, but to her this is a stepping stone. "THANK YOU!" She glomped onto him with a force rivaling Shampoo if she had taken the Super Soba noodles. For a good ten seconds all she did is say thank you over and over again and promising that one day she will redeem herself and sobbing. When she disengaged from him he was a little blue on the face. She had the decency to blush hard and apologize.

Ranma endured her glomp as best as he can, but the lack of air is getting to him. He felt a little lightheaded, but endured so that she could control herself again. If it weren't for the lack of air he would have said it felt...nice being glomped by her. Not like Shampoo where it felt like a combination of arousal and a threat to his health (by way of a mallet happy tomboy). A small part of his brain that wasn't trying to get air back into his lungs or interpreting her almost incoherent words noted that she had a pretty ample chest and it felt pretty good to be held by her. When she let go he took in some deep breaths to get air back to his abused lungs. When he was back to normal he looked at her and said his goodbyes and headed for where Sana and Piccolo are, leaving behind a very hopeful girl who is trying with all her might to figure out just how to prove herself to him.

Also, a small part of her brain noted the rock hard muscles and promptly started to daydream about the pigtailed martial artist. That part was beaten to submission by the rest of the brain. 'Not now, that can be for later when I figure out if he is right for me or not.'

(Prereader's note: Check out chapter three where Chris is thinking whether Ranma is right for her to understand.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the underground part of the village-

"So Kain is..."

"Yes, he has past on. He gave up the eternal youth that the True Fire Rune granted to him so that he would be able to live out his life with me," Sana said to her old friend as the two of them sat around a table.

"So the 'Fire Bringer' is dead huh," Ranma said stepping into the room.

Piccolo and Sana jumped at his voice. He turned to the young fighter with a little irritation in his eyes. "You know that you really shouldn't eavesdrop on people."

Ranma looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, but I have been kept in the dark most of my life, so I just want to know what happen."

Sana nodded, "Yes, Piccolo did tell me a little about yourself."

"So where is the True Rune of Fire anyway?" Ranma asks.

Sana motioned for him to sit next to her and he did so. "It is sealed by magic in a deep cavern near here. That's why those two girls from the Alma Kinan clan are here."

Piccolo continued her story. "They're here to find Chris and take her to their village. There they will get her ready to see if she will be the one to bear the name of the 'Fire Bringer'."

Ranma just raised an eyebrow. "So she's someone who can be the next 'Fire Bringer' huh?" He chuckled a little. "This is like something out of one of my manga's where someone starts to see the error of their ways and becomes a true hero."

Sana smiled at him. "So YOU'RE the one who has been selling those manga's that had taken this village by storm," Sana said.

"Well, not me exactly, it's more like Arthur found them and decided to reprint and sell them so the castle could make money." He shook his head and got back to the main subject. "So anyway how can the seal be taken down?"

The two elders looked dimmer at his words. "The way to unseal it is by someone giving up their life in exchange."

Ranma just stared at the two with an unreadable gaze. "....oooookay. That's...morbid. Then who's the sacra..." Ranma froze as he remembered something Yun said to him on the way here.

--------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------- ---------

Yun looked around in awe at her surroundings as she rode on Ranma's back. She gave a sigh in contentment. "This will be the last time, I'll be able to see the outside world."

Ranma looked over his shoulder at his newly gained sister. "You don't have to since I'm your big brother. I'll take you new places to see. I promise."

Yun smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Thank you big brother. That would be nice, but my fate has already been foreseen."

Ranma shook his head in amusement. "Whatever Yun, just remember who you're taking to. Nothing ever goes to plan whenever I'm around. Besides, I promised and I always keep my promises."

Yun just giggled.

--------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------- -------------

Ranma slammed both his hands on the table as he angrily stood up. "Yun!? You're going to kill MY little sister to break the seal!?!"

Sana nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid that's the only way."

Ranma's battle aura flared as he scowled at the two elderly people. The ground shook as the Chaos Rune flared angrily even through the bandana Ranma keeps it hidden behind. "NO! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN! I PROMISED THAT I WOULD TAKE CARE OF HER AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. I SAID I WOULD BE HER BROTHER AND I WON'T LET YUN THROW HER LIFE AWAY! MY PARENTS THREW MINE AWAY WITHOUT EVEN CARING! NO WAY IN HELL AM, I LETTING DOWN MY SISTER JUST WHEN I GET HER!" The two elders could see in Ranma's eyes that nothing would stop him. With how angry he is nothing would even dare step in his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile-

In a dark cave where little light can get to a laboratory very similar to a mad scientist's lab hung from the ceiling of the vast cavern. Platforms rose from the stone pillars of the cave's bottom, which is lost in darkness. While other platforms hung from cable wirers connecting them to the cave ceiling. The walkways are rails hanging from steel cables from the ceiling of the cave. A murky green light that illuminated the chamber came from the dozens of giant glass containers that are lined up on platforms on the sides of the walkways. The containers held monsters half done and completed all held in suspended animation by the clear green fluid. The atmosphere is deep with the smell of chemicals, both sharp and acidic, that only covered a darker smell. A smell like insanity.

"So this is where you been hiding all this time," Yuber said. After giving his group the report on what happened with the battle between Brute Hat and Ranma they came here to their new member's lair.

"Yes, it does help pass the time," the man dressed like a count said.

Then they heard someone laughing. They turned to see a zombie with dark skin standing on one of the many platforms. He had nothing on expect a pair of purple shorts with a white open coat that's seen better days and wore a black top hat with a red gem in the middle of it and holding a cane made out of blacken wood. His body looked like something that's been put through a meat grinder. Even with its twisted body its undead flesh hadn't lost any of its elasticity, the reddish matter that were expose flexed and contracted like real muscle. And he also moved around like a lived person unlike the undead they were use to seeing.

"Master, he's almost ready to live again!" the zombie said running to the man dressed like a count.

The count notices the stares of the group. "This is Zomba, a master wizard that used to work for Harmonia around 400 years ago."

The man in a coat looked thoughtfully at the zombie. "You mean the one that worked on a way to bring the dead back to life?"

Zomba looked back at the one doing the questioning. "Yes, the very same one. You see one of my experiments backfired on me, turning me into what you see before you now. But it did allow me to cheat death and continue my work for all these years."

"That's when I found him and took him under my wing. And by combining our minds together we have created some monsters that can and will be able to kill Ranma," the count said.

Looking at the several tubes holding figures inside the masked man asks, "Which of these would it be?"

"Oh, I'm not going to send one at the time. I'm just going to turn them all loose on Ranma all at once to make sure he's dead. And just to be sure I'll be leading the attack," the count said.

"So you want his True Rune for yourself Neclord," Yuber said.

"If you fail then what?" the woman asks.

"If I do then he will do it for me," Neclord said pointing to a giant cylinder. They all turn to see what lurks in it.

A giant cylinder sat in the middle of a large platform. The tube is fifteen feet high and at least ten in diameter. It's filled with a clear red liquid hooked up to strange looking gadgets and the thing inside almost filled it top to bottom. It is monstrous, a nightmare. The eleven-foot-tall creature is some sort of pale color, its flesh a glowing pink because of the red liquid that surrounded it. Its hairless skin is the texture of badly healed scar tissue. It was missing some body parts, but they were replaced with metal. His left leg and right arm are replaced with metal ones. Its face looked as though whoever had rebuilt some parts of it, but then decided not to bother with the rest of it. Instead whoever did it had fixed a metal face plate over the left side of its skull. The face along with its wild black hair made the masked man remember who it was.

"You dug him out of his tomb?" the mask man asks remembering how hard it was to kill him when he was still with the Zero Army.

"Yes, it wasn't hard to do, but we had to wait till the Zero Army was attacking the Highland castle before we could," Neclord said.

"I did what I could to save what was left of his body. I rebuilt some and made him bigger and stronger than he was in life," Zomba said.

"So then why don't you wake him then," Yuber asks.

"He's still not ready to be woken up let. If we did wake him up now he will just kill anything he sees, and Yuber if I do remember right even you wouldn't have stood a chance fighting him one on one when he was alive. And now he's even stronger then he was before," Neclord said.

"So you will be attacking the seal then," the mask man asks seeing him nod. "Then we leave it in your hands."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time - Ranma and his group follows Chris, Yumi and Yun back to the Alma Kinan village. Ranma does the unthinkable to save his sister. And Neclord and his monsters crash the party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Between Life and Death

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own Suikoden 3 or its cast. I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money.

(Author's note: I turned off the no anonymous reviewer's option so now everyone can leave a review. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10- Between Life and Death –

It was nearly dawn and four women are gathered at the entrance of Chisha Village. After the events of yesterday word was sent to the Grassland Army that they were under attack and so the army will be sending reinforcements.

"So Chris, you're going with Yun and Yumi?"

The female knight nodded. "Yes Ms. Apple. Yun said that to learn more of the 'Fire Bringer' I must go with them back to the Alma Kinan village."

"And we're coming along for the ride."

The group of women turned towards the village and sees Nash with Fred and Rico approaching them. Wilder and Rhett were leaving to go back to Duck Village to give word of what happened here.

Chris raised an eyebrow and asked them why they want to come.

Nash went to his usual aloof expression. "Just because. It might be fun to go with you." While his body and face were carefree his eyes on the other hand clearly said he won't take no for an answer.

At this point Chris has given up on figuring out what his agenda is and allowed him to come. She turned towards the knight to hear his answer.

Fred straightened his back to stand to his full height, a centimeter or two above Chris, and proclaimed with the same attitude of a certain kendoist, "It is the duty of a knight to help a woman whenever he or she can, despite the woman being a knight herself."

"And we're also out of money and the inn won't let us stay here. You're the only one we know besides Mr. Ranma who has a lot of money on them." For her comment Rico got a light bop on the head from Fred.

Chris just shook her head at the freeloading knight and his squire. "Fine, fine. You two can come."

"Chris, would you speak to me in private for a moment?"

She turned towards Apple and nodded. The two excused themselves from the group and went away a good distance so none of them would hear their conversation.

"What is it you want Ms. Apple?"

"Please, just Apple." Chris nodded. "The reason, I wanted to talk to you is because, I want to know something." She decided to just ask bluntly. "Chris, are you in love with Ranma?"

Chris' eyes widen and she started saying denials very much like the very man she has fallen for. Apple just crossed her arms and tapped her right foot impatiently until the female knight gave up. After a few minutes of spouting all sorts of denials from he's too tall all the way to his hair is not the right color she gave up and gave a sigh in defeat. She lowered her eyes and seemed to shrink into herself. "Yes."

Apple raised an eyebrow at the small voice. "I'm sorry, can you speak a little louder."

Instead of getting louder her voice got smaller and she shirked in some more if it were possible. "Yes, I have."

Apple sighed in exasperation. "Can you PLEASE say that again and this time in a louder voice!"

Frustrated Chris did something she immediately regretted as soon as she opened her mouth. "YES ALRIGHT! I THINK I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH RANMA!" As soon as she finished she slapped her hands to her mouth and proceeded to imitate a tomato. Unfortunately Nash's group and half the village heard her shout. Everyone who heard her shout looked in her direction. Chris acquired a full body blush and had the sudden compulsion to find a really big rock and hide under it.

Apple's hair is sticking out a little from the shout to her face. She shook her head to get rid of the ringing in her ears and dragged the paralyzed knight farther away from prying ears.

"Well, at least you are honest with yourself. What are you going to do about it?" Apple asks the younger woman.

After getting her blush under control Chris looked back down to her feet and twiddled her pointer fingers. "I...I don't know. I really screwed up with what, I did in Karaya Village. I-I'm not even really sure if I'm even attracted to him or not. All, I know is that, I get jealous when I see other women with him. Whenever I talk with him, I feel utterly content. And when he smiles..." Tears start to make their way down her cheeks as the events of the past four months break down her emotional barriers. "My...my mother told me t-that, I would know when the r-right man f-for me would show up and, I...I want to find out if R-Ranma's the one. But...but now...I really, REALLY mess things up!"

Taking the younger woman in her arms Apple allows her to cry on her shoulder as sobs wracked her body. Yun, Yumi, Fred and Rico sees Chris break down and starts to head in their direction when Nash puts an arm out to stop them. When they look at him for an explanation he just shook his head.

As the tears and sobs slow down a little Apple continues their conversation. "Chris, I heard about what happened when you attacked the Karayan village. I know things look bad right now, but didn't Ranma say he would give you another chance?"

Chris nodded as she clung to the older woman for support. "Y-y-yes, I...I know, I have a chance to be forgiven by him now. But, what will I do? What if he decides to kill me if, I mess up again at another time? There's no way, I can stop him!" Her tears and sobs started up anew.

Apple strokes her hair trying to calm the frantic woman down. "If he was going to kill you he would have done it by now. I have known many men in my time and Ranma isn't the type to kill someone just like that."

"She's right. I'm not that type of person."

The two women jumped at the voice and turned towards Ranma as he walks to them from the direction of the village. Nash's group blinks as they were so concentrated on Chris' breakdown that they didn't see him coming.

Ranma stopped a few feet from the two women as Chris hastily removes herself from Apple's embrace and tries to hide her tears. "Don't worry. Unless you give me a good reason, I will not kill you, but I also won't forgive you until, I see what you will do to redeem yourself."

Chris walked towards the pigtailed man with her head bowed so that he would not see her tear-streaked face. "I know, and again thank you for giving me a second chance. It...it means a lot to me." Before he could react Chris darted in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before running away, tears trailing after her.

Ranma's eyes widened at her actions and involuntarily raised a hand at the cheek she kissed. A small smile tugged on his face before he could control himself. After a moment he spooled his face into an expressionless mask as he watched the female knight run away.

Apple stomped her way to the martial artist and stood fuming before him. "Ranma! How can you be so mean to her! Don't you know what she's going through now! How much pain you're putting her through right now!" She would have continued chewing him out if Ranma hadn't grabbed her collar and pulled her so they came face to face.

"The reason why, I'm doing this to her is to her teach a lesson. I am force feeding her how she has made the grasslanders feel. I'm showing her how it feels to know any moment that the one they fear and hate will strike for the kill. I know she has feelings for me, but I can't change how, I'm treating her now. I know I'm treating her like shit and it's staining my honor. Well, I don't really believe in honor anymore. Look deeply into my eyes! Look at them closely look into their dark depths. All of my life these eyes of mine have seen more sorrow and pain to last me a hundreds of lifetimes! I had my heart ripped out, stomped, and then put back in at least a hundred times by people that, I once thought cared for me! My parents treated me like shit, my 'friends' wanted to either kill me or marry me as a sort of prize, even my best friend wanted me nothing more than as a way to gain back her families honor for something my father did! SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PAIN!" He let go of her collar and she fell back on her rear.

Apple looked at Ranma as if she was seeing him, really seeing him for the first time. "My god! There's a rage inside of you that, I have seen in only one other person, Luca Blight! What kind of man are you?" she said her eyes widen as her body shook from an unknown fear.

Ranma looked at her with cold, almost insane eyes. "I am what, I am. This man you see before you is what my parents have made when they saw me as a way to gain honor for their family name or a way to live off of me. They have totally screwed up my life without a second thought. If you think how, I'm treating Chris is bad my parents were infinitely worse." he turned and walked back to the village. Nash's group parted before him like the red sea. Only Yun went up to him and hugged him. Ranma gave her a small smile and he allowed her to walk with him. It raised a few eyebrows but no one dared to ask.

Caesar overheard the whole thing from his hiding place behind a tree. But he had the feeling that Ranma knew he was there hiding. He approached the downed and shaking Apple and extended a hand to help her up. "Apple, are you okay?"

She took the offered hand and shakily stood up. "Yes, but I pray none of us will ever have to face him. I fear nothing would ever be enough to stop him." She looked at the back of the departing broken man and his sister. "I...I just wish we could have stopped his parents from destroying his soul. I can feel it. He's on the edge. I just hope we can either fix whatever happened to him or not be there when he totally breaks. No matter how good our strategy is there's no way we can stop someone that powerful." She turned towards Caesar with a haunted look. "I faced Luca Blight before. I would rather face him than Ranma any day if he were to go berserk." Caesar nodded sadly as he too looked at Ranma's departing back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little later –

"So your group is coming with us?" Nash asks Ranma as he and his group members gathered in front of the village.

Ranma nodded as he approached Yun who left him after he calmed down and went back to Yumi. "Yes, I do need to keep an eye on my little sister after all." Yun happily jumped up into Ranma's arms when he reached her and he put her on his shoulders.

Chris' group, Apple, Caesar, and everyone else who didn't know of this information eyes widened to almost the point where their eyeballs would have popped out. "YOUR SISTER?" Sure enough as they looked between the two they noticed the similarities.

Ranma nodded with a smile on his face. "Well, we both look so much alike and we act the same that I just became her big brother. I just love having a little sister!"

Yun squealed when Ranma started bouncing up and down with her on his shoulders. "Yeah! He's my new big brother!"

"So you're just looking out for your little sister, right Ranma?" When he nodded Yumi turned starry eyed and she clasped her hands under her chin. "That's so sweet of you!" 'Sweet and protective, VERY, VERY nice! He'll make a great husband!' Fantasy galore. (A)

"Yes it is," Piccolo spoke up. "Ranma and Yun are perfect as siblings." Everyone nodded seeing how happy the two of them are. "How about we get going, I haven't seen Yun and Yumi's village for years and I would like to see what has changed."

Edge nodded as he turned and walked back to the forest where they found the Alma Kinan women. "My sword wants to follow Ranma around some more."

The Seven Star Dragon Sword spoke up from its sheath. "Yes, I would like to see this trip to its end."

Rico looked at the sword with a surprised and awed face. "Wow! A talking sword!"

Landis smirked evilly at the group, especially at Ranma. He seemed to be enjoying a private joke. "I heard there's nothing but women in Alma Kinan Village. Hehehe." Landis chuckled making them all sweatdrop.

The pigtailed warrior's eye twitched when he heard that information. 'DAMN! Not another one!'

Landis' chuckle got even louder when he looked at Yun and Yumi. "Hehehe. I'm going to have lots of fun when we get there! Women are so easy to piss off and..."

Ranma's eye stopped twitching and he looked towards Landis with what can only be described as the evil, EVIL eyes. "Just don't try anything with Yun, got that!" Landis' chuckle died a cruel death and he nodded apprehensively. Instantly Ranma's cheery behavior returned and he turned back to walking back to the forest with Yun waving her arms happily as he sped up and started jumping around.

Chris leaned towards Ayame and she whispered so only the ninja could hear her. "Is he always like that? Mad one second and then all smile's the next?"

Ayame nodded at her question. "Yes. It's a little weird at first, but you get used to it. The girls in the castle say it's cute for some reason. Pervert." Fortunately she only whispered the last word so Chris didn't hear it.

Fred brought them out of their chatter. "We better get going before it gets dark."

Ranma turned to him and nodded. "I'll give you guys a ride." He summoned his cloud and Piccolo followed shortly.

"Wow! Magic clouds," Rico said looking at the two magic clouds.

Nash indicated Chisha village with his head. "What about the village?"

Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to him. "The Harmonian army saw what I did to Brute Hat so they won't be back for a good while. The Grasslander army is also coming here so we don't have anything to worry about. Besides, Hugo and his friends are staying and can handle things from here."

After the others had climbed onto one of the clouds Ranma and Piccolo willed it towards the forest with Landis flying after them. Ranma had put Yun down in front of him and hugged her tightly. 'Don't worry little sister, there's no way I'm going to let you die.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile –

There seems to be a meeting of some sort in a large building that seems to be split into seven parts. Each part had its own unique style to it showing off its owner's personality. One part had training equipment all over the place. One looked like a little girl's room but had magic items along the tables. The next one is HUGE! It dwarfed all the others and looked like a metal shop with all the armor that's strewn about. One had gadgets and other strange things on the floor and along the walls, some even on the ceiling. One looked like a fun house. Another is filled with books on battles and history, but strangely also had beautiful outfits as well. The last is all darkness and seems to suck all the light to it giving a sign that said 'Do not enter unless you are suicidal.'

The people who lived in the strange building were having a family meeting as the newest person to give a test to their sister's future husband came back.

"So, little brother, you lost the fight with him," a very female figure said to the giant named Brute Hat.

"Yeah I did big sister. I haven't had such a good fight and defeat since big brother beat me long ago. So, whose turn is it next?"

"It's my turn now!" said a figure riding around on a disk. "I got some new gadgets to try out." Her eyes and smile clearly said this is NOT a good thing.

Dark Hat 'looked' at her and the figure seemed to shrink into herself. "You will have to wait for your chance. It seems that Ranma is going to save his new sister Yun from giving her life to unseal the True Fire Rune. We will not interfere." He gave everyone a look that clearly said he won't take no for an answer.

Magic Hat looked wide-eyed then started bouncing around the room. "Yay! I get a sister-in-law too!"

A figure with an X shape thing on his back ignored Magic Hat's antics and asked a question. "So none of us are going to test him till it's over?" Dark Hat nodded.

Brute Hat then seemed to realize something. "Isn't the Alma Kinan clan an all female village?"

The female figure smirked. "An all female village, that's something I should see sometime. I wonder how Ranma's going to react. Or more importantly what the women are going to do to keep him there."

Dark Hat nodded in her direction. "We are a close nit family. Let's see how close he is with our sister. This is a good test for him."

The one with the X shape thing on his back started laughing. "It'll be fun watching the females of the Alma Kinan Clan trying to make him stay!" The others also started laughing while Dark Hat had a small, almost imperceptible smile on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the forest –

Ranma looked up at Yun who is sitting on his shoulders. "So your village is protected by a magic barrier?" They were all making their way through the forest to the village after Landis showed them a clearing where they could land.

Yun gave a big smile at him. "Yup! The barrier makes it almost impossible to enter the village without one of us!" It's clear to everyone that she's enjoying having a big brother around, especially one who gave her rides.

Landis smirked. "So is it true that the village is made up of nothing but women? No men at all?"

"Yes, it's true. For some strange reason we can only have female children," Yumi said staying as far from Landis as she could. Something about him just makes her feel all creeped out for some reason.

Ranma stopped as something about that didn't sound right. "Sis, if the village is made up of nothing but women then how were you and Yumi born?"

"Oh, well sometimes a guy would wander into the forest and get lost. Someone from the village finds him and leads him back to our village. Sometimes they stay there for a little while, but usually the elder's forces them to leave after a few weeks. For some reason they looked pretty worn out, but they were really happy for some reason. At least that's what the elders tell me. I don't see what the strangers have to do with us being born." Her face looked confused as she wondered why that was.

Yumi nodded. "Yup, right now there are only about two or three men living there and they're ugly. No one wants to...um...anyway I think the elders were going to throw them out when we left so they should be gone by now."

Chris' brows knitted as she starts putting some of the facts together. "Wait a minute. If what you're saying is right then that means..." Her eyes widened and she looked towards Ranma. Her body posture looked like she wanted to grab him and run, REALLY, REALLY FAST!

Piccolo nodded as he too figured it out. "So that's why almost all of you girls look alike. I have always wondered about that but I never did get around asking about it."

"You mean they all..." Edge began thinking maybe it would be better to go back to the Chisha village. There was no way he's ready to be a father!

Nash's face paled. "You mean all of the young women..." 'If what, I'm thinking is going to happen then that means... my wife is going to kill me!' He started sweating and looking around for an exit like a certain panda cursed individual.

Ranma also figured it out and tensed to grab his friends and sister and run back to Lake Castle, preferably in light speed if he can manage it. His Gale Rune glowed as the Chaos Rune fed power to it for a massive burst of speed.

Yun looked confused as she hasn't been told how they were born yet. All she knew is that it had something to do with the men who come by every now and then. She's too innocent to really figure it out.

Watari couldn't care less. If he wanted to he could make a run for it and no one could catch him. Ayame had a smirk on her face behind the veil. She's enjoying her master's nervousness. 'Hehehe. Pervert. Stop acting like you don't want to go there.'

Fred and Rico looked confused, especially Fred.

Yumi recognized their distress and made placating gestures. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell the others that some of you are off limits." The guys sighed with relief except for a certain brother of Yun. He did power down his Gale and Chaos Runes, but something told him that rule did not apply to him. Living with Nabiki forces you to look for loopholes in the wording.

Yumi looked at him and licked her lips. 'Of course with Ranma...I get to be first in line!' Looks like he has a good reason to be worried. (1)

"Don't worry big brother. I'll protect you!" Yun didn't understand why he looked so distressed, but she set herself to help him any way she can. She looked into the future to see why, but still cannot see anything that involved her big brother.

Fight grabbed onto Ranma's left arm. "And since, I'm his fiancée I'll make sure none of you get your hands on him!"

Chris' eyes widened and her heart shattered again. "You...you're his fiancée?"

Fight happily nodded. "Yup! He beat me in a fight and I gave him my real name. Plus he knocked my top hat off. In my family that means if they are of the opposite gender we have to marry them." Fight gave off a beaming grin as she gave up on his arm and snuggled into his body. Ranma flinched at the hopeless look on Chris' face and of Tina reminding him of a certain amazon.

"But Ranma and Fight are just in the bonding stage where they stay together for one full year to see if they could live as man and wife before they marry. They have not decided anything yet." Ayame has taken a liking to the female knight and decided to help her in her quest to be Ranma's wife. 'What the hell do these women see in him? He's nothing but a pervert.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world a certain tomboy sneezed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope came back with a vengeance and before she could help it a grin came to her face. 'I still have a chance to be forgiven by Ranma and still see if he's my future husband! YEESSSS!' Chris looked at Fight with steely determination in her eyes. 'He's mine tramp!'

Before a fight could break out between the two women in the Wild Horse's life they were interrupted by the sounds of fighting. Ranma put Yun down and motioned for Piccolo to stay with her and raced off along with the others to see what was happening.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a small clearing in the forest laid a battleground. A group of Alma Kinan women lead by a dark haired woman is fighting someone with a helmet on. She's wearing a dress that all the young women of the Alma Clan wore but wore white leather pants as while and is currently the only one left alive, barely. Her black hair is braided to her right side of her head and she has a pretty but aggressive looking face. Her crossbow is pointed at the one that took her hunting party down. An arrow is sticking out of her shoulder.

The person she is fighting against is a tall looking man. He's wearing a light brown coat and tan colored pants. His face couldn't be seen thanks to a skintight metal mask that covered his whole head. There's no mouthpiece, no breathing holes or even eye holes on the mask. However, they can feel evil coming from him. His two weapons are a pair of double-edged razor sharp blades that went up both of his arms. The women of the hunting party could have told you how sharp they were as they all had deep cuts on them. That's if they were still alive.

00000000000000000000000000000Flashback00000000000000000000000000000

"Yuiri why are we here?" one of the young women in the group of ten asks their leader.

"Someone or something has been trying to break through the barrier. Those two magic users and that duck came through the barrier since it's been weakening lately."

"I don't mind the duck but those two magic users are just so weird." The others all nodded at that.

Yuiri stopped and held up an arm. "Wait. I hear something."

Going behind some trees the young women could make out two figures near the barrier. One is dressed up like a count while the other wore a metal mask that covered his whole head.

"So the barrier is weak enough now?" the count asks the helmet guy. The man gave him a nod. The count looks in the women's direction. "There are some pests to get rid of. Make sure none live." Then he teleported away.

Yuiri left her hiding place and aimed her crossbow at the one left behind. "Kill him!"

They all fired their crossbows at the masked man who just stood still. Holding both his hands up at the last second the man pushed his second and third fingers on both of his palm. This action caused the machinery that he wore in his gloves to make an odd 'snikt' sound and brought up two long blades hidden along both of his arms. Seeing these blades, all ten of the women in the forest clearing eyes open in shock. The blades practically glowed with an evil aura. Seeming to feed off their fear, the man spread his legs apart while lifting his heels up, making it seem like he was about to pounce like a deadly tiger.

The arrows never had a chance to hit their target. The man waved his arms around blocking every arrow that was fired at him. Then he seemed to disappear and reappear twenty yards away then disappear again reappearing behind them.

Two of the women kneeled over as he gutted them with his blades. One of the women brought her crossbow to his face, but in one wave of his arm he cut it in two. Then he cut deeply into her chest as he made a made a side swing at her. The other women seeing this broke away to spread out in the clearing. Picking up two crossbows of the two women he already gutted he fired them into the backs of two of the fleeing women. Then he leaped into the air. Landing in front of three of the remaining five fighters he blurred his arms and the three fell dead.

"You bastard!" the last of Yuiri's party shouted and fired their crossbows at him. The arrows flew straight at him, but at the last moment got caught it in the air. Then he threw them back at the women faster than when it was fired by a crossbow. Looking down the women saw their own arrows embedded their chests. It was the last thing they saw before falling down as darkness overtook them. Leaving only Yuiri left standing to face him now.

00000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback00000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you?"

Even though she cannot see it she can feel him grinning behind his mask. "Just call me Faceless. Now die!" He ran towards her intending to cut her in half.

"Moko Takabisha!"

Faceless had just enough time to turn around before he was knocked through the air by a large ball of energy. It sent him far away from the clearing. A deep rumble is heard as the energy ball blew up in his face.

A large group of people ran into the clearing with a handsome pigtailed man leading the group.

"Watari, Ayame check out that Faceless guy. Kill him if you have to. I'll take care of these girls." Ranma chanted the Healing Blade as the two ninjas ran off to where Faceless was thrown to. The others were checking on the fallen girls and pulling out the arrows some of them had in them. As soon as the glow appeared on the sword he yelled out "Healing Light!" All the girls' injuries were healed and the dead were brought back to life. The one's who were dead looked around their surroundings in wonder. Wondering why they aren't in heaven.

Ranma put his hands on his knees as he panted to catch his breath. 'That spell takes a lot out of me. There's got to be an easier way of doing this.' After the first time he cast the spell he had to fight just to stay awake. It seemed that healing and bringing people back to life is taking a toll on his ki reserves. He still hasn't healed completely from using it in Iksay Village and more than half his reserves are gone. After recovering his breath his sixth sense finally tells him he's in danger. He looks around but sees nothing life threatening. Then, he saw it.

He notices that all the young Alma Kinan women are staring at him like a pack of hungry (or in this case horny) lionesses while a deep scarlet bloomed on their cheeks. Some are even licking their lips. 'Not this again! I thought men are suppose to be perverted, not women!' For the life of him he couldn't figure out why women are so attracted to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Leknatt tower –

"Chaos, why ARE women so attracted to him?"

The cat shrugged its shoulders, even though cats shouldn't be able to. "Don't look at me Leknatt. I don't know. Not one of the other Ranma's had ever figured it out either. But of course it wouldn't be as half the fun then."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yun and Piccolo have caught up to their group. Yun ran up to Ranma and he automatically caught her and gave her a piggyback ride. "Hi Yuiri! Meet my new big brother and his friends!"

The Alma Kinan women's eyes widened at this information. Before they could say anything, however, the two ninjas came back. Watari spoke for the two. "He's gone. We couldn't find any sign of him."

Ranma nodded and started to help up the girls still on the ground. He ignored their starry-eyed gazes and full body blushes as he touched them. "Come on, let go to your village before he comes back. I can't feel him anywhere." 'Geeze! What are they, this world's version of amazons? No hormone control at all.' He didn't know that they don't usually act like this. Only he's had this type of effect on them.

Yun jumped off his back and started pulling him. "Follow me!" Edge, Nash, Fred, Rico, Piccolo, Landis, Watari and Ayame followed them.

Yuiri grabbed Yumi and dragged her away from the others. "Yumi, would you care to explain how that hunk of a man is Yun's brother?" She realized what she just said and blushed heavily. Yumi just gave her an understanding smile.

"You take care of this Yumi," Fight said to her as she passed them to catch up with Yun and Ranma, "Oh yeah one more thing!" She turned around and faced the women still blushing to their toes, especially those who Ranma helped up. "Don't even try it! He's mine!" She turned back around to catch up with her fiancée.

Chris walked, more like jogged, to catch up with the siblings. "Hey! Who said you could own Ranma! He's still available!" This gave off a loud cheer that the group up ahead heard. They just shook their heads and kept going. 'I don't want to know' is the general thoughts going through their heads.

Landis just chuckled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alma Kinan Village is the home of the Alma Kinan clan, an all women clan. The forest surrounds their village on all sides. A wooden gate is the entrance to the village. Wooden houses doted along the walled village. A pathway to the right of the village leads to the site of a dead tree. The tree in life was huge, but all that remained is a huge stump with its insides hollowed out. In the center is a round stone tablet with many runes craved into it. Magic seemed to surround the site.

Ranma is again carrying his sister on his shoulders. "So this is your village." He looks around the peaceful aura of the place and likes what he sees. 'Wow, this place is just as nice as Lake Castle.'

"Yup! This is it! Do you like it big brother?" She looked down at him from her perch on his shoulders.

Ranma looked up and gave a gentle smile at her. "I love it!" Even though these two met only a day ago they feel like they've known each other their whole lives. Already a bond is forming between the two.

Behind the siblings are the rest of Ranma and Chris' parties and behind them is Yumi surrounded by the hunting party they saved listening to her story. "So that's what happened."

"If he's her brother then after tonight..." one of the women began.

Yumi nodded sadly. "Yes, there's no way he'll ever agree to help us repopulate the village after tonight. And he must taste so good too!" She and the rest of the women except Yuiri pouted like a couple of five year olds that's just been told they couldn't have any candy for a whole year. Yuiri just sweatdropped as her emotional control kicked in before she could make a fool of herself.

"Does he know?" Yuiri asked.

"Piccolo knows since he was the one who help us in creating the seal, but he hasn't said a word of it yet," Yumi said.

Another of the women looked sadly at him with a bit of fear. "If he tries to stop it then we have to stop him."

Yuiri shook her head. "No, we can't. Yumi did say he beat a giant all by himself and took out Faceless with one attack. There's no way any of us will be able to stop him."

Up ahead of them Rico looked at the figure approaching them. "Hey, a duck!"

"Hi there!" He gave a small bow at the group. "I was picking herbs in the forest when I came across this village."

Piccolo looked thoughtful at this information. "Then the barrier must be weakening then."

Ranma is about to ask him if there's any way to strengthen it when he's frozen solid at a laugh he though he would never hear again.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!"

'HELL NO! DON'T TELL ME SHE'S HERE!' Ranma thought to himself.

"Well if it isn't old man Piccolo. How long has it been?" a pink haired women laughed. She was wearing an outlandish leather clothes. It's made of skin tight leather that seemed better suited for an S&M video than everyday clothes. Ranma could see the she's curved in all of the right places and he's getting a good view of her very ample bust. Her face is quite pretty and had a mole on her left cheek. Unfortunately she's all beauty and all screwed up in the head, just like the one on his world. He can tell she thinks the world revolves around her. 'Oh god, another nutcase! Why the hell they're all so freaking attracted to me? Do I emit some sort of waves that attracts all the weirdoes to me?' Next to her is a guy about his age. He has black hair that he kept in a ponytail. He dressed in the clothes of a magic user and held a broom in his hands.

Piccolo walked up to the two with a small sweatdrop behind his head. "Estella and her brother Rody. It's been not long enough."

Fred's eye twitched and he looked at the old man. "You...know them?"

Piccolo nodded sadly, but Estella just ignored it. "Yes, Estella was a student of master Crowley about twenty years ago. He had to let her go because she can't say more than ten words without lying about something."

Rody looks to his sister with confusion. "Didn't you tell me that you beat Crowley in a fight then left on your own?"

"YOU beat Crowley!" Ranma said heavy with sarcasm.

Estella gave a grin very much like Kodachi, which made Yun's brother wince. "Well, maybe I stretch the truth now and then, but my magic speaks for itself."

Rody turned to Piccolo and happily indicated his broom. "Yup! She's teaching me to fly on this broom."

Piccolo's eye twitched a little. "Well...good luck with that."

Yuiri decided to break up the conversation as the entire village is now looking at them, especially Ranma. "Yun, can you show your...brother and his friends to the inn while I talk to Chris about something."

"Sure!" The young girl led her brother and his and Chris' groups over to the inn while Chris walked over to one of the houses with Yuiri and Yumi. All the women of the village followed Ranma with their eyes until he entered the inn. They all sweatdropped when they heard a loud wolf whistle come from somewhere. Of course, they weren't about to admit the sound came from every one of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the house where Chris is at-

"So what do you want to talk about," Chris asks Yuiri as they sat down to talk. Yumi took a seat next to Yuiri.

Yuiri looked straight into her eyes. "It's about the 'Fire Bringer.' You see before he vanished he asked our people to help seal the True Rune of Fire after he lost control over it."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You mean he had the True Fire Rune? So that's why he's called the 'Fire Bringer.'"

Yumi nodded. "Yes. To unseal the location of the rune we need to complete a spell that calls upon the help of the sprits to aid us."

"So why are you telling me this."

Both Yuiri and Yumi said the next sentence at the same time. "Because there are three people now that could become the next bearer of the rune and you are one of them."

This information froze her for a minute. "What? Me? But after all I've done how could I become the next Fire Bringer?"

Yuiri tried to reassure her. "The past is the past and the future is the future. It's what you do from this point in time that will determine your fate."

"But I burned down the Karaya village and you're telling me I will become the next 'Fire Bringer!' How in the world can, I be the hero of the Grasslands and Zexen. When, I'm the cause of so much bloodshed?" She's starting to become frantic as the guilt of what she has done is getting to her.

Yumi stood up and sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes you have to choose what you will do Chris. Besides," She gave off a mischievous grin and leans in to whisper in her ear. "I know you like Ranma, this might be a good chance to impress him. He just might forgive you, maybe even ask you out." Chris' eyes bulged at this information and a smile came to her face that spread from ear to ear. Yumi and Yuiri knew she was sold.

Unknown to them someone else was listening to them. 'Yun, I will not let you die,' Ranma thought to himself before sneaking away. He did not hear what Yumi whispered to Chris.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night –

Chris woke up to the sounds of many people chanting. Getting up she saw she wasn't alone as she walked through the inn. Her group and Ranma's were all awake. Looking around she couldn't find her Ranma anywhere.

"Nash, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's find out."

Outside the whole village is walking to the ritual site of the village where the dead tree is. Chris spots Yun leading them. "Come on, let's follow."

"So they're starting already. Ranma, if you're going to do something do it now," Piccolo said to himself.

Yun is almost to the hollowed out tree when Chris and the others arrived. "Yun! What's going on?"

Yun turned around and walked up to her. "Chris, so you came as I knew you would."

"What's going on?"

"To unseal the Fire Rune and to gain the help of the sprits, I must give up my life."

This caused Chris and those who didn't know about it to falter. "What? You're giving up your life to..."

She made placating gestures to calm them down. "Please, don't try to stop this. Many people wonder where their lives are going and how it ends. But, I knew from the day, I was born that, I would die this day. Don't be sad for me. I got to meet you and all your friends and also my brother. That's enough for me."

Landis for once didn't have his sinister or mischievous expression on his face. "But you're giving up your life for this. Even, I can't see anything funny here."

Edge nodded. "And coming from Landis that's something."

Yun shook her head sadly. "Sorry, but I must."

She was about to turn back to face the tree when she was picked up into a hug. Looking at the one that was holding her she saw her big brother. His powerful, steel hard arms as well as his body pressed against her as he hugged her to his chest, his fingers against her skin. She can feel them even through the fabric of her clothing.

He was hugging her and in that instant, that moment she knew that if he wanted to he could have torn apart her body. She's felt so powerless between his embrace, but, strangely, it was a comforting experience, pleasant even. She could feel his body heat soothing her own body. She could feel his silk-like skin against hers as his face touched hers. It was like a lover's embrace, but more personal, sensual even.

She was powerless, defenseless but strangely she had to struggle to find the last time she had ever felt as safe as she was between her brother's arms. She couldn't think of one. Then she found her voice to speck to him, "Brother, why?"

Ranma just held her even closer to him. "Yun, I won't let you throw your life away." She felt him shaking a little and his voice is full of emotion. Ranma knew this would be the last time he would ever be able to see his sister and let all of his defenses down. "I know that we're not really brother and sister, but that doesn't matter to me for you are my little sister in my heart. The life, I left behind was of one that's full of sorrow and pain. The ones that raised me only cared for themselves, not caring how I felt or how much it hurt me. You can see into the future, but just because you can see into the future doesn't mean you have to follow it. You never saw me or that you and, I would become brother and sister did you?"

"No, I didn't," Yun said to him. Her eyes filled with tears holding her brother to her. She saw into his eyes and could see the pain and the sorrow that the people in his old life gave to him. The amount of pain she heard in his voice left her breathless. There was so much hidden pain behind Ranma's eyes, her brother's eyes. So much loneliness and pain coming from her brother that it brought tears to her eyes.

Also her own pain called to him, her own darkness, her own doubts about her own life and knowing that she would die this day. It was darkness that's lighter than Ranma's, but it was still darkness and it was calling, drawing Ranma to her. She didn't know if she ever wanted to be set free of it if it meant being apart from him. He's just like her, knowing that she had no control of her own life.

"I know that to win this war the Fire Rune must be unsealed. I'm sorry my sister, and always know this, I love you." Ranma gave her a kiss on her cheek before putting her down. He looked towards Fight and the others. "Goodbye, my friends."

He ran straight for the tree and knocked away those who got in his way. "Chris! I'm counting on you! Become the Fire Bringer! Tina, please take care of my sister!" Then he leaped into the tree and the unsealing magic began to eat him away inside.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Yun yelled out watching as her brother slowly die in front of her. All for her so she wouldn't live out her fated path that she always saw before her.

"RAAANNNMMMMAAAA!" Chris and Fight yelled out running to the tree, but they couldn't get to him as a barrier formed around the entrance. All they could do is watch as the man they love die while they pounded futile on the barrier. The others with them all ran forward and started to hack away at the barrier hoping to get him out before he dies. Not even a dent appeared on it.

A laugh came from behind them. "Wonderful! He's killing himself for me! This is great!" Looking up Yuiri saw that it's the man dressed as a count. The Zodiac Sword knew who it was well too well.

"Neclord! You still live you damn vampire!"

He smirked. "Yes, I still live you stupid sword. As soon as that boy dies, I'll gain the True Rune he has and the one who set this up gets rid of a thorn at his side." Neclord bowed to them. "Faceless, you and the others kill them!"

Faceless jumped from his hiding spot kicking Nash into the group of young women behind him. Several figures could be seen in the tree lines running to them. Edge jumped at Neclord releasing a powerful energy wave at him. Neclord counters with a blast of his own magic. But something went wrong when the two waves met each other. The two attack spells mixed with the unsealing magic still eating Ranma's life force away.

Piccolo saw this and yelled out a warning to the others. "Watch out! There's no telling what mixing those kinds of magic will do!" He was too late as they were all engulfed into a bright light.

When the light faded Nash and the women saw nothing but a big hole in the ground where the tree and the others were. "They're gone," was all what Nash said looking into the hole where his friends once were.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma awoke to the sounds he thought he would never hear again. A low rumble as something metal sped by at a fast speed. 'What the hell! It sounds like...CARS!' Getting up he saw tall buildings filling up the sky. He's in a park at night and clearly in a Japanese City. 'DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING WAS JUST A DREAM!'

He started to despair that everything he has gone through is just a figment of his imagination. Everything his friends, his new home, the Chaos Rune, his...sister, even...Fight and the other girls. 'Yun...Tina...everybody...Chris...they're not...real...?' Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes.

He looked to his right and saw a sight he thought he would never see again. There the bodies of Landis, Piccolo, Watari, Ayame, Edge, Chris, Tina, Fred, Rico and Yun were starting to wake up. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He looked around his surroundings as he waited for the others to gain back their senses. Unfortunately he didn't notice something peculiar. If he could see his forehead right now and then he would see that the Chaos Rune's blood red part has faded a bit, while the sky blue part is brighter than before.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma and his friends must get used to city life and figure out how to get back to the world they left. And who's that girl that saying she's the ultimate 'Super Gal' of the city? Also what has happened to Neclord and his monsters? Next time in: The Return, Back to Where You Came From!

Author's Note 1. Okay as with all of you who played the game I have no idea how the Alma Kinan clan has kids. This is my best guess.

Prereader's Notes

I know she's acting OOC, SO WHAT! I didn't like how she's portrayed in the game so I changed it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. The Return:Back To Where You Came From!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 so I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11: The Return: Back To Where You Came From!

The sky was a pale dawn as the rising sun appeared in the sky. The sun is shining down brightly on the part of the city called Shibuya. The latest buzz around the city was about the new rich guy that has come to the district has just bought an old run down temple that's been unused for years. As in buying any piece of land of any sizes in Japan takes a lot of money just to buy or even rent so everyone was talking about who could afford to buy something so expensive.

The old temple took up the whole area of a hill on the outskirts of Shibuya. The temple hadn't been in use for years but still had a pretty big price tag to it. So it remained on sale as only the rich could afford to buy it. According to the gossip papers a young man has somehow gotten hold of a vast amount of gold coins that have gotten the coin collectors grabbing them up and then bought the old temple. The markings of the coins had never been seen before and they were in very good condition. There was nobody in the Shibuya area that hasn't heard something about the new rich guy who came to town as he's on the lips of the gossip people.

Inside one of the schools of Shibuya five friends were talking about the new guy.

"So you heard the latest about the new guy who brought the old temple on the hill? It turns out that he has two female bodyguards that go with him everywhere he goes," a young sixteen year old girl named Ran Kotobuki said. She's a fiery young woman who lives her life as a Super Gal. She dyed her hair red and also made a solid red strand of hair on her hair too.

Ran's friend May spoke up beside her. "It's been about two weeks since he got here and you're already telling tall tales about him."

Nana spoke up from the other side of Ran. "Well, can you blame her? He just shows up one day and BOOM! He's on the front paper of Shibuya."

"Not to mention some of the teen zines around here too," Ran inputted.

"Yeah, no one knows about anything about this guy or who are with him. Also how did he come across all those gold coins," a girl named Miyu, a somewhat quiet but attractive young woman who is madly in love with Ran's brother said from next to Nana. "But Miyu did hear that he's very handsome, just like my Yamato!" She had a glaze look in her eyes as she daydreamed.

"Girls, I happen to know a bit about him," spoke up Aya Hoshino, a quiet young woman who is top in the class and very much the one that answers the questions nobody else can. Seeing she got everyone's attention in the classroom, even the teacher as he was about to start class but stopped wanting to know more about the new guy in town, she continued. "My father who works in city hall said that this new guy is an American born Japanese whose father is an American and mother's Japanese came over here to get in touch with his mothers homeland."

Ran looked thoughtful at this information. "So he's half American?"

"Yup, he brought his twin sister and his little sister here with him. He also came with some friends who are staying at the temple with them. Three came from America, one is an old friend of the family and also he came with his... girlfriend I think who according to dad likes wearing a top hat all of the time. There's also another girl who might be his girlfriend who has silver hair. The two of them are almost always with the guy. There's also three other people that came with them, but dad has no idea who they are."

"Hey Aya, you didn't tell us his name," Miyu said.

"Dad said his name is Ranma Wild."

Nana remembers something. "Hey wait. Ran, didn't you say that your little sister made friends with a new transfer student named Yun Wild?"

"Hey yeah! She could be his little sister!"

"After school let's see if it's true," May said as the teacher finally started the class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile-

Chris turned to Ranma who's sitting next to her. "So still nothing on the Chaos Mirror where about that sent you to our world?" They were sitting down having lunch along with Edge, Fight and Piccolo. Fred and Landis were watching TV while Rico cooked something in the kitchen.

Fight sat on the other side of him and had her ponytail mace off. Ranma is wearing what he always wore, but without the shoulder pads and armor he wore from the other world. He's wearing his regular clothes instead of the ones Brute Hat gave him since he didn't see a need for them right now. Fred is wearing black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Chris was wearing a green shirt with a plunging neckline and a skirt that ends mid-thigh. Edge has on a white shirt with a blue vest and loose green shorts. Piccolo's was dressed up as a temple monk. Landis, Rico and Tina still wore the same clothes they came here with.

Ranma nodded. "When me, Watari and Ayame got to Nerima we found that the shop where I got the mirror at was rob about two weeks ago around the time we got here. Whoever did it took the mirror as well."

Fight looked around. "Where are Watari and Ayame anyway?"

Ranma turned to her. "Looking for some clues on the mirror or any other magic objects that could send us back. There's quite a few of them, but usually they're hard to get."

"Well at least while we're here I can pick up some more mangas," Piccolo said reading a manga called 'InuYasha'. He's become a manga addict since he laid his eyes on one of the stores selling only mangas and animes.

"And a bit of rest would do us all some good," Fred said flipping through the channels. When they first saw the television they were entranced by the images on the screen. Fred was especially affected and is starting to turn into a couch potato.

Rico turned from her cooking and addressed Ranma. "Mr. Ranma, why did you enroll Yun into a school here for?"

"Had to, according to the laws around here a girl around Yun's age has to go to school." He smiled as he remembered that Yun passed the enrolling test perfect score since she could see into the future and knew the answers before hand. "Besides we do need to keep busy while we're here."

At that moment Fred flipped to the news channel.

"This is a late breaking story as there was another sighting of a strange bat winged creature that's been scaring young kids after dark in the Shibuya area."

Everyone look at Landis. He just gave them a smirk. "Hey, like you said I need to keep busy."

Ranma crossed his arms and looked sternly at him. "Yes, but you can't go around scaring people like that. They might lead it back to us. I had to pay off lots of people for our covers and so that people from my old life wouldn't be showing up around here."

Landis frowned a little. "Well, I can't go out like the rest of you guys can so I have to do SOMETHING around here." Flapping his both of is bat like wings to prove his point.

Ranma just shook his head and sighed. "I have to pick up Yun from school pretty soon." He willed the Chimera Rune to change him to Ranko.

Chris looked a little confused at his transformation. "Why are you going out as your girl form? You've been picking up Yun as Ranko for the last couple of days." She's still getting used to the fact that Ranma can turn into a girl also that even if as he is a she now and was shorter as Ranko she had a much bigger bust.

"Well if I go out as a guy when I pick up Yun, I'll be swamped by people who want to know more about the new rich guy in town. Ever since that paper on me came out I never get any privacy as Ranma outside the temple anymore. Not that many people know about Ranko yet so I go out in my girl form as much as I can." She turned to the door and started walking out. "I'll come back as soon as I can dears." For some reason Tina and Chris insisted that he call them 'dear' or 'honey' or stuff like that. At first he resisted, but one puppy-dog-eye later he's calling them pet names much to the girl's elation. Everyone else just ignored their antics.

"Well Chris are you up for a little bit of shopping?" Fight asks. The two of them have been getting along better ever since Edge pointed out that they're acting like the girls in Ranma's old life. They're still competing for his attention, but now it's more of friendly competition now. There have even been some talks of sharing him, although nothing's solid.

"Sure, why not. I need a couple more bras and panties anyway." Chris said getting up from the table. Ranma has introduced the girls of the group to the female garments of his world a few days after they arrived when he noticed Tina was adjusting her bindings with a pained expression. He had no choice but to go with them to Victoria's Secret as Ranko. He's been there before with Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi when they used him as a packhorse to bring around their purchases. What Kasumi was doing there he doesn't know, neither does he even want to. He fainted with blood running down his nose when Tina and Chris came out of the dressing rooms to show him the bra and panties they had picked out. He fainted again when he was woken up to them shaking his shoulders to wake him up. The shaking did interesting things to their assets and they were right over him too. Ever since then they've been dragging him to every bra and panty store they could find and showing off their selections, with almost the same results (no fainting, but a lot of staring and drooling). When only Ranma and the two girls are alone in the temple the girls wear just their underwear around. The glazed look in his eyes, the stream of blood from his nose and the noticeable bulge in his pants when he sees them tells them he's rather enjoying the view. (A)

The same things happened to Fred when Rico did the same to him. Turns out under those clothes and the hat she's rather 'cute' in Fred's words. Not as good as Chris and Tina, but not bad either.

Ranko has only seen Ayame in the undergarments only once when she showed her how to put it on and how to select good ones (Akane and Nabiki as a form of torture taught him how to. Also how can you not know when you're living with Happosai). Seeing her in just a bra and panties only made him a little red in the face and not the reaction Chris and Fight seem to invoke in him. After that she picks it out herself, claiming not to give 'the pervert' any more chances to see her so exposed. After that was another Ranma-Akane equal fight. However, she comes with Ranma, Chris and Fight when the two girls drag him shopping just to see him the show.

Yun has her own plain ones (her brother says she's too young to get any of the grown up ones like the other girls) and comes with them to see the show as well. She still laughs whenever she sees her big brother staring at Fight or Chris.

Piccolo looked up as the two girls prepared to leave. "While you two are out would you girls get me some more mangas?"

Tina nodded. "Sure. Hey Landis! Do you want us to get you some more of those 'Duel Monsters' cards?" Landis has also become an addict.

"No thanks. I got all I need now." Landis smiled an evil smile. Then the newsman again read a special report.

"This just in. A large shipment of 'Duel Monsters' game cards have been stolen just an hour ago. Eyewitnesses say the bat-winged creature that's been flying around for two weeks now..." Fred cut the report off as he hit the mute button. Everyone was staring at Landis now.

Landis' smile got more pronounced. "As I said, I got all I need now." Chris and Fight just shook their heads before heading out the door.

"So, what are you going to get this time?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to get something in red. You notice that Ranma seems to nosebleed more when we wear red? I was thinking maybe this one..."

The two women kept talking on the way out and deciding what to get to help them win the pigtailed martial artist's heart. Said martial artist felt a chill up his spine, but for some reason it felt different.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the school-

"So where's your little sister Ran?" Aya asks looking around the elementary part of the school.

Ran looked around the courtyard of the school until she found her sister. "There she is!" Ran's sister Sayo is a small girl that had dyed her hair blond and always wore a hat. She's with her boyfriend Masato, a boy around her age that has brown hair. They were always together playing detective. Right no they were joined by a new girl. She's around Sayo's age and has black hair that she kept braided. She was looking at everything like it was the first time she had ever saw anything before.

"Hi Sayo! How are things going?" Ran asks as she and her friends ran over to them.

Sayo looked up to her sister and her friends. "Hi sis!" She pulled Yun forward. "This is our new friend Yun."

Yun smiled brightly at them. "Hi!"

May remembers a picture in the paper of a girl that always scores a perfect on every test. "Wait, aren't you the girl that been passing every test with flying colors?"

Masato spoke up at this point. "She sure is! She passed the test last week with a perfect score." Yun turned a little red at the praise.

Nana looks a little astonished. "You mean she's the one? Ms. Genius?"

About now Yun is scratching the back of her head in embarrassment just like her big brother when he's nervous. "Oh, I'm no genius. I'm just a little smart I guess."

Ran gets back to the reason they are here to meet her in the first place. "So is it true that you're the sister of the new rich guy that came to town two weeks ago?"

"Yes, he's my big brother. He and my sister have been looking after me," Yun said remembering the cover story that Ranma came up with.

Miyu gave a smile. "So can we meet with your brother?"

Yun shook her head. "Sorry, but my brother doesn't want too much attention on him."

"Well at least lets us walk you home," Ran said wanting to know more about this mysterious family.

"No need my sister Ranko will be... oh there she is now," Yun said turning to the gate.

Turning to the gate they saw a short redhead waiting there. She wore a red Chinese silk shirt and black pants. She kept her hair in a pigtail and had blue eyes. What really got to the young girls was that she had a chest and a figure that most older women would kill to have.

"THAT'S your sister?" Ran couldn't help but look down to her own chest that is still flat. 'Man, why aren't mine growing like hers.'

Miyu also couldn't help but stare at Yun's older sister's chest. "So it's true what they say about America women," 'So being half America does have a lot of good points to it.'

Nana and May also stared a little but looked away as they knew it's rude to stare at another woman's breast. Ran and Miyu did not and kept staring.

Ranko walks up to Yun and said sister jumped into her arms. She gave Yun a little a hug before turning to the group behind her. "Say Yun, are these two your two friends I keep hearing about?"

Yun smiled brightly and went to stand next to her friends. "This is Sayo and her boyfriend Masato." Sayo and Masato's faces glowed with embarrassment at being introduced like that. Yun then pointed to the older group of girls. "And these are Sayo's older sister and her friends."

Ranko looked at Ran and Miyu. She feels irritated that BOTH genders tend to stare at her breasts. "You know, people would start to think you two are lesbians the way you are looking at my chest like that."

Ran and Miyu turned away from her in embarrassment. Ran cleared her throat and introduced everyone. "Sorry about that. So your name is Ranko. Mines Ran and these are my friends Aya, Miyu, Nana and May." Everyone gave a little wave when they as their name were said. In Miyu's case she also gave an apology.

"Hey, aren't you that Super Gal, I heard about?" Ranko asks remembering reading about her in a teen magazine.

Ran nodded and acquired a grin. "Yup, that's me! Ran Kotobuki, a fiery young woman who lives her life as a Super Gal!" Just for the hell of it she gave a sentai pose.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Well see you around. Come on Yun, let's go home." Yun got onto Ranko's back then she took off faster than Ran and her friends thought was even possible to run.

"Wow she's fast," Miyu said seeing the dust trail that was left behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the shopping area of Shibuya-

"I never saw anyone move that fast before." Ran is sitting at a table with Aya and Miyu. May and Nana went home already. Sayo and Masato went off to find the bat-winged creature that's been stealing from the shopkeepers around the area.

Aya sighed. "Yeah too bad she doesn't go to our school. The school would be at the top in track and field if she did."

Miyu sighed even louder. "Yes, and if she was in our class Miyu thinks that we would win all the sports events at school."

Ran would have agreed if she didn't think of a reason why she should go to their school. She scowled. "But with her figure she would get all the guys." They all look down to their chests and let out a long sigh.

"Girls? Why are you three here again?" Ran's older brother Yamato said. At age 21, he was a police officer. He currently serves in the Shibuya police box, something that all new police officers end up doing for a number of years, which is how they build up their basic ties to the community they serve in as well as basically paying their dues. He's also Miyu's boyfriend. Ran and her friends like using his police box as a clubhouse.

"Hey bro. Well, we need some place to talk," Ran wave him off.

"But still why do you guys hang around here?" Yamato sighed.

Miyu looked up to her boyfriend. "Hi Yamato, Miyu wants to know if you know anything about Ranma Wild."

He raises an eyebrow. "You mean the mysterious rich guy that brought the temple on the hill south of here?"

"Yup know anything bro?"

"Well not much. All I know is that he has two sisters and a pair of female guards that go with him every time he goes out."

"Really? What do they look like?"

"There they are." Yamato pointed to a pair of young women passing by the police box. One of the women has silver hair hanging loosely down her back. She's wearing a green shirt with a plunging neckline that showed off her chest and a skirt that ends mid-thigh. The other one has jade hair that's styled in a braided ponytail. The ponytail hanged from under a violet colored top hat. She wore a skin-tight blue body suit for maximum movement. What she wore over that was a golden-yellow leather vest and shorts that were being held up by a pair of green suspenders. She had on fingerless red fighting gloves with metal knuckles and combat boots. The three girls couldn't help but see that these two gaijin women are very well built. They are catching the eye of many of the guys walking through the streets. A few have had even ran into poles and such and many are being beaten up by their girlfriends. Who didn't like them staring at the two gaijin women walking down the street.

Ran's eye started twitching. "Is it just me or is it that all these western women are well stacked?" 'First it was Ranko and now these two! Does EVERYONE besides me have big breasts?

Aya shook out of her reverie and turned to the other two. "Why are we waiting around then? Let's talk to them."

Running out they smash into three guys knocking them all down onto the payment. Looking who it was Ran saw it's her boyfriend Machida Black along with Yuya who she calls 'second place' and Rei. The later two they're known for the high marks they got on their test scores and are in the teen zines around here.

"Hi guys!" Ran said to them getting up.

Machida rubs his head where he hit the pavement. "What's with the running?"

"Well we're after those two women," Miyu said pointed to the two gaijin women who were by now far from them now. "Those two are the bodyguards of Ranma Wild, the guy that brought the old temple south of here."

Rei looks at the two women who are getting farther and farther away. "Who? The one that sold all those gold coins?"

"Yup, the same one. Let's go and see what we can find out about him from them," Ran said running after the two with the others right behind her. But she once again ran into someone.

This time it was Mami, a light brown haired girl around Ran's age. She is also the rival gal that has tried to take over Shibuya several times and failed thanks to Ran who's number one in Shibuya. Along with her is her friend, a brown haired darkly girl named Satsuki. Both came from Bukuro.

"Watch where you're going Kotobuki!" Mami yelled at her.

"Sorry, but there's no time. We need to speak to those two women over there about Ranma Wild," Ran said racing off again.

"What? You mean that rich guy that bought that rundown temple south of here? Come on Satsuki we need to see this," Mami said as she and her friend followed the group.

Seeing that the two went into an alleyway Ran turned into it followed by the others. As they turned around in the alleyway the found it was a dead end and the two women were nowhere in sight.

"Okay where are they?" Yuya said looking around the dead end. There were only a few trashcans laying about and no signs of the two women that were there.

"So mind telling us why you kids are following us?" a voice behind them asks making them all jump. Turning around they saw the two women that they were following behind them are now in front of them.

The silver haired one crossed her arms. "Well?"

Ran went to the front of her group. "Well, we heard you two are Ranma Wild's bodyguards and wanted to ask you two about him. We already met his sisters Ranko and Yun."

The one wearing the top hat shook her head. "Aren't you being a little nosy? Sorry, but we can't tell you guys anything." Fight turned to Chris. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed her and threw her up the side of the three story tall building. She grabbed onto the edge and pulled herself up.

Chris glared at the jade haired girl down below. "Don't you do that ever again!"

Tina ignored her and looked back to Ran's group. "So long kids!" They were still shocked seeing that someone could throw someone up like that. As Tina jumped from one side of a building to the next jumping higher and higher till she got to the top their shock grew even higher. Fight waved at them before walking off with Chris.

Machida is the only one that could speak. "Wow! That was so cool!" The rest of them were all still gaping like fishes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night-

At the home of the Kotobuki's

"You wouldn't believe it! She just went and threw her friend up to the top of a three story building then she jumped from one side of a building to the next till she reached the top," Ran said telling her family what happen earlier that day. They were all around the dinner table having dinner.

Ran's family is something like four or five generations of police, with her immediate family all serving now. Her father, age 51 with graying hair, is continually trying to get her to study for the exams and push her into joining the routines that will get her into the program. Her mother, a brown haired woman, age unknown, is also a police officer.

Sayo looked awed at the information. "Wow, that's amazing! Yun told me about them. Chris is the silver haired woman while the one with the top hat is Tina aka Fight Hat."

"So you know the younger sister of this Ranma Wild fellow?" their mother asks.

"Yup! She's my new friend and she's so smart that she doesn't even study and still passed the test we had last week," Sayo said.

"Sounds like whoever this Ranma fellow is has a lot of strange people around him," their father said.

"Yeah, and those two female bodyguards where something else," Yamato said remembering how beautiful they were. A small line of drool escaped the side of his mouth.

Ran hit the back of his head. "Yamato! Aren't you suppose to be engaged to Miyu remember!"

He rubbed the back of his head then gave a grin. "Well, there's nothing wrong with acknowledging someone's beauty right?"

Before Ran could smack him again with something harder then her hand Sayo brought up another subject. "Hey, Masato and me found some clues to whoever the bat-winged creature is."

"Really?" their father asks. The police had been trying to find a clue to whoever this creature was but no one had ever found anything solid.

Sayo nodded. "Yeah, we were looking around the last shop that was hit and found this." She held up a glass orb about the size of a golf ball. Inside of it is a rune of some kind. It looked like a sword made out of lightning.

"Sayo that's just a jewel that someone must have lost or something," Ran said seeing stuff like that all the time.

"No! I know it has something to do with the bat creature!"

"Well just keep it then," their father said, "It might come in handy someday."

"Okay," Sayo said putting the rune into her pocket.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the temple-

"So you two came up with nothing?"

Everyone is currently having dinner. A big pot of stew is in the middle of the table so that everyone could get what they want.

Ayame nodded. "Yes, all we could find out was whoever robbed that store was dressed in rags and wore a pumpkin on his head."

Yun turned her sad eyes to her big brother. "So we can't go back home then?" She's clearly homesick.

Ranma reached across the table and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Of course we will. There are others ways I can think of to get us back, but those will take time." She smiled a little to show him that she believes him. He squeezes her hand again and lets it go. He then turned back to the others. "Also I found out that almost a year had passed since I left here, which means that not a lot of time would had pass in the other world."

Everyone nodded to that bit of good news. "That's good to hear."

Edge also added in, "Yeah who knows what would happen if we came back to our world and a couple of weeks had gone by there."

Ayame turned to her master that she really wish that he wasn't, "Oh yes, there was an odd guy dressed as a girl and was also dressed as a tree by the store. Are they trouble?"

Ranma chuckled. "Oh them, as long as he doesn't know you two are working for me we'll be ok. They're from the Nerima Wrecking crew."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "So you don't want anyone from your past to know you're back?"

Ranma's eyes hardened as he remembered what his 'family' had done to him. "No they didn't care about me or how much they hurt me, so why should I do the same." His eyes then softened as he remembered certain people. "But, there are three people I would like to meet again."

"You mean Dr. Tofu, Kasumi Tendo, and Ms. Hinako right?"

He nodded. "Yes, those three are the only ones that actually treated me like a human being, even if Ms. Hinako tends to suck out all my energy." He chuckled a little as everyone raised an eyebrow at what he said.

Piccolo shook his head and asked another question. "Aren't they the ones that gave you all those books you had in your room when you first came to our world?"

"Yeah, they said that if I am going to start a new life I should be smarter than my old one. Worked out pretty handy don't you think?" Everyone from Lake Castle nodded remembering all the improvements Ranma's books have made possible.

Watari came into the conversation. "Well, I overheard two guys talking about how those three left Nerima soon after you left."

Ranma's smiled. "So they all left the hell hole? Good! No one as nice as them deserves to stay there."

"I guess you would like us to see if we can dig up any info on them while we look for leads right."

"Would you?"

"Sure."

Everyone resumed eating at that point. Then over a boiling soup pot that was in the middle of the table, two pairs of forks stabbed on the same piece of meat, instantly starting a battle between Chris and Fight. Both of them stood up and glared at each other. This happens rather frequently so everyone tends to ignore it.

Ranma just calmly ate his dinner with his right eye twitching slightly as the two threw different objects at each other.

"Hey, that's my meat!"

"Shut up Chris! You won't grow anymore THERE no matter what you eat!"

"Why don't you lose some weight, Fight! Besides, you already have too much meat on your waistline already!"

"That topic is off limits you stuck up woman! Besides, I got more meat on me in the right places that you'll ever have!" Chris' left eye twitched she hated it when Tina would rub in the fact that she had a bigger bust then she has.

"You guys be quiet! It's just a couple pieces of meat!" Ranma shouted trying to end their argument.

"But..." Chris looked at Rico who cooked tonight's dinner and asked, "Rico, we have more meat, don't we?" Fight also looked at the knight in training.

"Well...we did." Rico said slowly and looked at Landis, who was feeding his new pet piranhas.

"Yes?" he asked and saw that everyone was looking at him as he fed his pets with the meat. "They're my new friends besides I just love watching them tear flesh apart with their teeth."

Everyone just face faulted and sighed in unison.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile-

Inside of a small doctor's office in the residential area of Shibuya two young people who just bought it were moving into their new home. One is young gentle looking woman who wore a simple yellow dress and whose long brown hair was made up into a ponytail that rested on her right shoulder. The other is an older man by a couple of years dressed in a western doctor outfit.

"It's been almost a year since he left," the woman said to the man.

The man nodded sadly. "Yes if it wasn't for him we would never have gotten together and left for America so that we could study to be doctors there." He remembered how that young man helped him over come how he reacted every time she was near him.

"And now we're back in Japan. Oh Tofu, I wish that we could see him again," the woman said showing that she had a slight swell on her stomach.

"Yes, I would like to see him too Kasumi."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere-

On the streets heading to Shibuya a blue car was driving down the road heading to a new life. A young teacher who's used to dealing with delinquents in schools is behind the wheel. She's driving down the street to start teaching in a certain school. She gave up her last job after the day HE left.

"So this is Shibuya's home to the great Ran Kotobuki the super gal," the young busty teacher said to herself. "Well Ran Kotobuki you better be preparing to meet with me, Hinako Ninomiya, the crusher of all delinquents!"

Then she thought of a student who before he left to start anew helped her with her aging problem. The only person in any school who wanted to be friends with her. He's younger than herself and he was her student, but that doesn't matter. 'Ranma, I wonder if we will ever meet again?' she thought to herself as she drove her car to a new life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right behind Ms. Hinako's car-

Behind her car is a really small red compact car. Driving it is the famed City Hunter. When people are in need of help, they leave the letters 'XYZ' on a message board at Shinjuku Station. This calls the City Hunter, and if your case moves his heart, or you're an extremely attractive woman, Ryo Saeba will come to help solve your problem. He's a well-built man and handsome too. On the down side is that he's a dirty pervert almost as bad as the underwear thief of Nerima.

Along with him is his female partner Kaori. Kaori is almost the complete opposite of Ryo. She gets completely embarrassed in any situation of a sexual nature, and makes it her job to stop Ryo's perversions. A hammer with '100t' on it is her favorite weapon for bashing Ryo. What gets to her was that Ryo kept on saying she looks like a guy. Sure she dresses up like a guy, but still! It wasn't her fault that her chest hasn't grown any bigger since she had turned twenty.

"Okay, why are we driving to Shibuya?"

"Well, I wanted to see an old friend of mine there, Captain Kotobuki of the Shibuya police," Ryo said to Kaori who looked at him saying 'yeah right.'

Kaori glared at him. "Tell me the real reason!"

"Well you heard about the young rich guy that suddenly appeared in Shibuya two weeks ago?"

"Yeah who hasn't? He just shows up one day and BOOM, he's on the front paper."

"Well, Sakeo wants us to look into his background. Someone turning up with that kind of cash usually have shady business dealings. Also according to the underworld there's a new player in Shibuya's crime world."

"So she wants us too look into it?"

"Yeah and since it seems he's half America the police can't take him in without some bad feedback with the U.S about mishandling a half-born America who was just visiting his mother's homeland. So we go under cover and see what we can dig up."

"So how many mokkori's did she said she'll give you?" Kaori asks glaring at him.

"Um...two," Ryo said and seeing this was going to be a long trip as Kaori was going into her demon head mode.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile-

Inside of a warehouse somewhere in downtown Shibuya a large group of men dress in black suits was meeting up with a newcomer in their dark business dealings. He showed up two weeks ago with some strange looking people and started his own crime group. Every time they sent someone to 'deal' with him they've always turn up the next day dead. Now they got a letter telling where to meet him and they were taking no chances with this new player.

"So where is this count guy?" one of the men asks.

"Please, I prefer you call me by my name, Neclord." A man dressed as European nobility appeared out of the shadows. He has pale skin and silver hair. The cruel face and red eyes gave him the look of a classical vampire out of one of the old black and white movies.

One of the suits walked forward. "Well Mr. Neclord, I'm Hanze, the Yakuza boss of Shibuya and I heard that you have been messing around in my area."

Neclord smiled a cruel smile at him. "Yes, your partner Naga gave great detail with your workings and systems you use."

Hanze felt his blood boil at the vampire. "What! You're the one that killed Naga?"

"Yes, she was quite hard to break, but she saw my way after I had my way with her. She was quite delicious. She gave me a good time, and then I gave her to my underlings. I believe they made her scream quite a number of times, both in pleasure and pain until they killed her once they were tried of her."

"What? You...boys, kill him!" Hanze shouted as all of her men raised their guns at Neclord who just smiled at them.

"So you think you can kill me? Well this'll be..." but he stopped as if someone was talking to him. "So you finally got here."

"Sir, it looks like his men are here! Guys spread out!" Hanze's right hand man shouted out to the rest of the men.

"So you want to have some fun? Well, go ahead. Have your fun, but leave their boss for me to handle," Neclord said snapping his fingers starting the attack as the warehouse doors were slammed shut. A large crate that was hanging over some of the yakuzas the cord was cut sending a couple of tons on the guys below it and sending larges amounts of dust into the air.

Several men screamed out as they were cut down by Faceless as he jumped from one guy to the next and blocking any bullet fired at him with his steel arm blades. Many times he sent the bullet back to the person that shot at him. One guy raised his gun to try to block his downward swing at him only for his gun to be slice through along with his face.

Two of the yakuza goons were pulled under the floor as two massive hands grab them pulling them down. The hole that was left over got bigger as the surrounding floor fell into it sending more goons into the hole. The sounds of bone-breaking noises were heard as the ones who fell in were crash by whoever was under there.

Colorful balls were dropped down onto the floor below. The balls blew up killing the guys that were close to them and sending a thick cloud of smoke into the air making people start choking and unable to see. The ones in the smoke never even saw who was killing them as the sound of a blade slicing through the air was all they heard, and the last.

The sounds of two drills starting up were heard inside of one of the offices of the warehouse. Then two drills were fired through the air drilling through everything that were in their way. The drills were connected to cable cords that were at their back ends. The drills stopped in midair and pulled back to where they came from.

The ones who weren't hit began to fire into the office where the drills came from. Then the sounds of a gatling gun ripped threw the air cutting down all those who were firing. A couple of the yakuzas dove behind some barrels for cover, but were soon burned to ashes as a wall of flames engulf them not even letting them let out a scream before they died.

A couple of yakuzas were making a break for it when a woman blocked their way out. They were about to shoot her when she pointed her fingers at them and shot out her nails from her hands at them. The ones standing in front were falling down as the venom in the nails took affect on them.

The four remaining goons pointed their guns at the woman. Then they heard blades slicing through the air and three of the four fell when three blades imbedded themselves into their necks. The fourth was about to run when a meat hook went through his face.

Hanze couldn't believe that his men were being cut down in front of him. They were the best that money could buy and just a handful of people were cutting them down like nothing.

Then he heard a scream next to him. His right hand man's head was sliced into by a crude looking ax. Then as he looked around he found he was the only one left of his group that was left alive.

Neclord smirked as he approached the crime boss. "So you were saying Mr. Hanze?

Hanze bolted running as fast as his legs could carry him. Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw it was a hand that had ripped through his chest. Then darkness overtook him.

Pulling his hand free Neclord looked around at his monsters that came with him to this strange new world. "I'm getting to like this new world. There's no one here that believes in vampires and none uses magic anymore."

"So boss you're saying that we're staying?" Faceless asks his master.

"Yes, why bother trying to make a kingdom back in our world when I can make one here!"

"So the mirror we stole, what do we do with it?"

"Well I can't use it for now, but it could come in handy later and besides that Ranma fellow along with his friends are sure to be looking for it too. I still want that rune he has."

"But boss, what if the rune doesn't want to submit? I thought all true runes are sentient and have the ability to choose who they affix themselves to."

"Do not worry about that Faceless. Remember, I had a True Rune of my own for a while and I was able to make it submit to me at least partially. I have no doubts this will be the same."

"Then never fear master. I, Faceless, along with Grasper, Jestbomb, Spindrive, Gunner, Afterburn, Needle, Stab and Jack-O are under your command." All of them kneeled to the vampire.

"Yes and when I have the rune in my hands nothing in this world will be able to stop me!" Classic evil guy laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time - Ranma meets up with some old friends from his old life. Ran has a new teacher who drains the energy right out of her! Her little sister and her boyfriend find themselves between two creatures. One is a bat creature and the other is a monster with a pumpkin for a head. And why is that gem Sayo found glowing? Can Ran and her friends save her sister before it's too late? Next time in 'After Dark!'

Prereader's note

(A) I have no idea if there are Victoria's Secret in Japan. Sorry if there aren't, I'm just using it in this fic. Also the way Ranma's acting. Remember, he spent four months in the Suikoden world and he's had a chance to REALLY grow up, including appreciating the female body. Genma never let him grow up and Akane 'perverseness' out of him. With neither of the two around he's finally allowed to grow up. He's still a little bit like Ryoga, but he's slowly getting over it, hence not fainting when they are in the temple. Don't worry, Ranma's not going to turn into a pervert who just wants sex. Think of it as Ranma going through puberty again. Genma would have done his best to suppress his urges until they met up with the Tendos. Hence he didn't develop right and had no idea what to do with the opposite sex. Now he's starting to listen to those urges. Later on he will develop so that he will appreciate the opposite gender as human being instead of just a way to get sex.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. After Dark

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

(Author's note: I turned off the no anonymous reviewer's option so now everyone can leave a review. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Ideas and constructive criticism would be nice too. )

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12: After Dark

The city of Shibuya is abuzz with the news of the slaying of some top Yakuza members and the death of the resident crime lord Hanze. The warehouse where the murders took place is a veritable blood bath. Currently large numbers of policemen are holding back the crowd of news reporters trying to get inside the warehouse where the crime took place.

A police car approaches the scene and the police clear the path for it. A young rookie that looks to be a little green approaches the car as a man comes out of it.

"Captain, we secured the whole area and are now searching the warehouse. There's no one alive in there and all the corpses are known Yakuza members with illegal weapons and a few top notch hired assassins. Hanze's among the corpses too."

Captain Kotobuki of the downtown Shibuya Police Force sighed. "Great, so that loon did manage to sneak some firepower into Shibuya. Real question is who took them out." At this point body bags are being brought out and the reporters are having a field day taking pictures while the officers do their best to keep them back. Sure, stuff like this has happened before, but nothing this bad in this city. This looks more like a massacre than anything else. "Got any suspects?"

"We have no idea who could have done this sir. Whoever did it managed to do it without any casualties on their side or if there were any managed to clean up so that it looks like there were none. We did found some gatling-gun shells scattered around the inside, numerous 9 mm casings, presumably from the Yakuza members, and what looks like some bomb fragments. Also it looks like most of them were killed with blade weapons. Looks like some where even killed using drills or crushed to death." The young cop showed him a large hole in the warehouse floor. Bodies of the Yakuza members looked as if someone put their whole hand over them and just crushed them like an orange. "Some of the corpses have also been burned up. We called up some guys from the burn-ward department of Shibuya hospital and they say a flamethrower killed them."

"Anything else I should know?"

The young cop seemed to become hesitant for some reason. "Well, yes sir. This is where things get weird."

Kotobuki raises an eyebrow at him. "And gatling guns, flame throwers, bombs, bodies being crushed and blade weapons aren't?"

The young rookie laughed nervously. "Actually, sir, that would be considered normal in this case. That's because some of the bodies look like they were killed by...fingernails...that have been dipped in poison."

"You mean someone scratched them up?" Kotobuki asks scratching his head.

The rookie shook his head. "No sir, I mean whole fingernails have been imbedded into their bodies. Looks like the nails were...launched at them like bullets from a gun."

Kotobuki has never heard of that before. Scratching up a person so that they die from poison or bleed to death maybe, but fingernails used as a projectile weapon? He put the information away for later. "So where's Hanze?"

The rookie led him over to two bodies that haven't been bagged yet. "He's here. From what we can tell the body next to him is his right hand man."

Kotobuki walked up to the late crime boss and knelt next to the body. "Hanze, so this is how it ends. We could never get anything on him as he always covered up his tracks way too good. I can't say that I'm going to miss him though."

The young cop knelt at his side. "Sir, the strange thing is that it looks like someone just went and punched right through his back and out of his chest." Sure enough there's a fist-sized hole in the middle of his chest. He then pointed over to the right hand man. "He on the other hand got hit with what looks like an ax blow to his head."

Kotobuki stood up and looked over his men. During the explanation everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen in. "Well, looks like there's a new crime boss in town and got rid of the old one. Got any leads?"

Another cop speaks up from where he is writing down a report. "No sir. We didn't find any clues and the fingerprints that we found on the weapons that were used and left by whoever killed them don't even look human. They probably got smudged during the fight."

Kotobuki massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming. "Just great more mysteries." He walked out of the warehouse to the mostly empty back of it to get some air as his men returned to their work.

"Hey Kotobuki, How it's been?" a voice called out to him one that he hadn't heard for years.

Said captain jumped at the unexpected voice. Turning he saw someone he hasn't seen for years. "Ryo old buddy! You're here!" He walked over and shook the City Hunter's hand vigorously. With him is a tomboyish looking woman. Kotobuki bowed to her and she returned it.

Ryo smiled at him. "Yup, Sakeo sent me and Kaori over here to give you guys a hand with this new crime lord that showed up over here."

The captain of the Shibuya Police Force looked a bit surprised at this. "So news travels fast. Did Sakeo have any leads that she told you?"

Ryo shook his head. "Nope, not really. But there could be a connection to this new crime lord and the new rich guy that showed up here in Shibuya two weeks ago. In fact, the new crime lord showed up around the same time as this Ranma Wild fellow."

Kaori spoke up at this point. "It sounds like he's the new crime lord to me."

Kotobuki turned to her. "Yes, we thought of that ourselves. But without any real solid poof that he's the one that's behind this we can't do anything. Plus, if we did and it turns out he has nothing to do with the new crime lord then it'll look real bad for us."

Kaori nodded at this. He and Ryo had a similar conversation on the way here. "Since he's half American our ties with them would plummet. We would be accusing a foreigner who's just here to visit his mother's homeland just because he happened to arrive at the wrong time."

Ryo turns his gaze back to the police captain. "So, what do you have on this guy?"

Kotobuki called for one of his men to bring him the folder on the new rich guy in town and the ones with him. He began showing them pictures that the field work team took. "Well, we found out that he has two female bodyguards that go with him every time he goes out, which isn't very often. Well, we think that they're his bodyguards anyways. We're not too sure if they are or not. But they do keep the reporters away from him that have been trying to get an interview with him ever since he showed up and bought an old temple that had a pretty big price-tag on it. He wasn't too happy when an article on him came up on the paper."

He showed them two colored snapshots of two young women. One's dressed as a European guardswoman right out of a movie. Dressed in a fine green coat and black pants she's a sight to see. What's strange is that she has silver hair and she carried around a European style sword. The other one is a green haired girl that kept her hair in a long braid. She wore a blue color skin-tight bodysuit and over it was a matching pair of golden-yellow vest and shorts. She also had on a violet colored top hat.

"The first one's name is Chris Lightfellow and the other one is Tina Fight. My daughter Ran and her friends ran into them yesterday. They knew they were being followed by Ran and her friends. When they were cornered Fight went and THREW the other woman to the top of a three story building and then did triangle jumps between two buildings to reach the top." He saw them looking at him with disbelief. "That's what Ran told me anyway. She doesn't usually lie about things like this so I believe her."

Ryo looked intently at the two photos. Normally he would be leering at the two gorgeous women, but when he has a gun in his hand or is on a case he's totally serious. "So they're always close by to this Ranma right?"

Kotobuki nodded and handed him another photo. "Yes, this is the only good photo we have on him." Kaori's eyes widened as she looked at the handsome young man in the photo. Garbed in a red silk sleeveless shirt and black pants the clothes were JUST tight enough to show off his physique. His long black hair is kept in a pigtail and the wind is blowing it so that it seemed to float. In the image he is currently playing with a little girl who's almost the spitting image of him and there's a dazzling smile on both their faces. They seemed to radiate warmth and joy, but Kaori is only staring at the older sibling.

She snatched the photo out of Ryo's hand and gave a very uncharacteristic wolf whistle. "WOWWY! Now there's a good looking man!"

Both of the men and anyone who is male who heard her sweatdropped while the females gave off knowing grins. "...Yes, that's what every young woman in our police station said when they saw that picture." He leaned over towards Ryo so that only the City Hunter could hear him. "Actually, they were worse. One even started moaning out his name right in the middle of the whole station! Most made copies of the picture and took the day off to...do some 'business.'" Ryo's sweatdrop got even bigger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Suikoden world-

"Umm...don't you think that reaction's kind of extreme?"

The cat looked over to the blind woman sitting next to him and gave her a toothy grin. "Nah, this is a little bit but this is pretty much how most women tend to react to the other Ranmas. You think that's bad, wait till you hear what girl's reactions are to the Ranma that fell in the Spring of Drowned Playboy." (A)

Leknatt 'looked' at the god. "You...are joking right?"

Chaos shook his head. "Nope, the spring didn't change his body much except making it more defined, angular, and got rid of all the baby fat. The real change is in his attitude and also his views towards women. Think of a Ranma that is very mature, has tack, knows what to say and when to say it, has the utmost respect for women, and really, REALLY knows how to flirt and you get a cursed Ranma-playboy. Only difference with a regular playboy and the Ranma of that universe is that his code of honor and naivety is mixed in with his cursed form while his insulting nature is destroyed. He flirts with a lot of women, but since the base doesn't know a thing about sex (thanks to Genma of course) and therefore not after it he's really just complimenting them to make them feel good about themselves. Almost all the Ranmas try to be nice to people and such because of extreme loneliness and the need for friends, but with only Genma as his role model they don't know how to do it except with insults. The curse comes with that knowledge even though it's mostly subconscious. Usually the curse would make the individual's goal to be to bed a whole lot of women or men if the cursed individual is a woman, but since this is Ranma we're talking about that goal got destroyed by his sense of honor and lack of information on anything sexual. He acted more like he fell in the Spring of Drowned Gentleman than playboy actually. You should have seen how the Kasumi of that dimension reacted to him."

"Kasumi? That's the housewife you told me about right? The one that only seems to only like Doctor Tofu?"

The cat's grin got larger. "Yup. She falls head over heels in love with the boy. Almost all the Kasumi's of the multiverse falls for Tofu because of his reaction to her, not JUST because he's mature and has the same caring nature as she does. They feel it is very flattering to have someone react so extremely to them. The Kasumi's feels that since she took up being the mother of the household that no one would want an unmarried housewife like her. Tofu is usually the only one to show an interest in her even though there are others, but all they really want is sex. The two usually marry after he gets over his love-induced insanity. When Ranma comes in he starts showering her with attention and compliments and plus he doesn't go crazy when he's around her. He also listens to her, talks to her, helps her with her studies with medicine (he has a lot of knowledge on the human body and herbs since Genma and him couldn't afford going to doctors and had to make do), helps out around the house and keeps her company. Those are things her family doesn't do. When the two met he was in his cursed form and he of course said what a wonderful and beautiful woman she is and praised her on her mature beauty and soul. She overrode Nabiki's claim and took him on as her fiancé. She told herself it's to save Ranma from being used by Nabiki for her schemes, but you know the real reason why she wanted him. With Ranma's code of honor mixed into his cursed form he only flirts with his fiancés when he finds out about the engagements. Eventually he married his wives Kasumi, Ukyo, Kaori, Shampoo and even Kodachi. A lot more wanted to join in, but were 'convinced' to go away, especially Nabiki since she wanted to use his charms to get money.

Leknatt's expression turns to confusion as one of the names of Ranma's wives clicks in to her. "Um, isn't Kodachi the fiancé that's insane?"

Chaos nodded. "Yup she is. You see loosing her mother to a fatal disease and her father and brother to insanity also drove her nuts. However, Ranma cured her of that. Turns out all she really needed was a massive influx of love and attention to snap out of it. She still acted insane when she was after him because he wouldn't pay her any attention since she wasn't a fiancée, but after paying off Genma to engage her to Ranma he treated her with kindness and respect. It snapped her out of whatever it is she had and now she's one of the most happiest women in that world, only rivaled by her fellow wives. The multiple marriage was allowed because Cologne and Nodoka used their influence to make the government make an special exception from that law. They also threw out Genma and Soun before they can screw up anything. The girl's dreams came true when Herb locked Ranma in his cursed form and Cologne 'conveniently' said there's no way to reverse the lock. I believe that is also the world where the house they live in is soundproofed, with three layers since one isn't enough, and they live a bit far from the city since there seemed to be mini-earthquakes at night." The cat nudged and winked at Leknatt and she gave him a nod knowing what he is implying. "His wives love him almost to the point of obsession and he in turn loves them dearly. Also having multiple wives provides him with the support and love he needs and even fulfills the goal of the spring of drowned playboy even though its goal to bed women isn't active. On second thought, bedding his wives does count for the cruse goal if you know what I mean!"

A long silence occurs as Leknatt absorbs all the information. "...Oookay. What's the point of telling me that story?"

"Point is that the Ranmas of the multiverse has the body to be a 'first class hunk' as girls say due to the training trip and girls see that, including the ones in this universe and yours. This explains Fight and Chris wanting to be his wife and girl's reactions to him just by how he affects their hormone levels. It's his attitude and how he treats women is what determines just how he will interact with them and the depth they fall for him and he in turn. Hence, when they see his body they behave like Ryo's partner and the women of the police force. Since he got regular meals and no one is out to kill him in your world his body had a chance to heal and grow PROPERLY. His muscles are much more defined, there's virtually no fat on him and the curves of his face are replaced with angles. Kasumi started him out on the road to recovery even before he left his world by giving him regular meals and patching him up after the fights. He just kept on developing with Mamie's meals and having 'friendly' sparring matches with the inhabitants of Lake Castle and repairing the place. Being away from Genma and the others allows him to learn how to interact socially as well and those books given to him by Hinako, Tofu and Kasumi are vastly improving his knowledge of the world. Now that he's away from Genma and his degrading views of women he's able to make his own opinions of the opposite gender. Having known Shampoo, Ukyo, Ms. Hinako, Fight, Chris and the various other female fighters he learns that they are not weak at all. Getting to know the different women of Lake Castle he's starting to get attracted to them. Before he couldn't risk it since Akane would just bash him for even LOOKING at a woman! Now he's starting to let out severely repressed hormones and he's seeing that he likes it, especially with Fight and Chris showing off their bodies to him so much. Also after I've told you what kind of person Ranma is didn't you notice he's practically nothing like I've told you when he came to your world?"

She thought back to when she detected Ranma coming to their world and watching him. She notices that unlike how Chaos described him he didn't insult anybody, patronize them and didn't even say one thing about women being weak or that his girl side is better looking than some of the girls he has met. He didn't even have that big ego that he is well known for in his world. "Yes, that is strange. Why hasn't he been acting like the Ranma that you have described to me?"

Chaos smiled. "When he left his world he took everything that Genma has ever taught him and trashed it. Since he was going to start a new life he figured that the one of the first thing he had to do is stop acting like Ranma Saotome and start acting like 'just Ranma'. He still has his old reflexes and instincts on certain things, but he uses his willpower to keep it down to a minimum, and Ranma is a very willful person. About now he's gotten rid of them and ingraining new ones and one of them is to be nice to people, especially girls. He's gaining his true potential and girls can see that. The Ranma-playboy is just an example of what Ranma's potential unleashed is."

Leknatt contemplated the information given to her on the new and improved wild horse. "Ahhh! That is why Fight, Chris, Belle, Kathy and the other girls of the castle fight so hard to win his heart! You see living on his own now away from his father and 'friends' is forcing him to grow up. Now that he is maturing he turns from prime husband material to 'I would kill to have him be mine!'

Chaos raises an eyebrow at the last comment but brushes it off. "Basically that's right."

Leknatt then seemed to look a little miffed at him. "I though you said you didn't know why women are so attracted to him!"

The cat took on a sheepish look. "Well, after you asked I started thinking on it and came up with a few conclusions of my own. I also had some of the minor deities who said they 'wanted to help me out with my work' or in other words wanted to spy on the other Ranmas compiled this for me." A HUGE folder materialized in the air and dropped on the floor with a loud 'thump'. "That folder contains information on the Ranmas that have left Genma at one point or another. You will notice that he comes out of it for the better and he becomes a real girl magnet because of it, or guy magnet if he decides to use his cursed form." He pointed a paw at the Ranma they are currently watching. "This Ranma is just another example of how Genma's stupidity has only made him worse and by leaving him his true potential comes out."

Leknatt uses her magic to 'read' the contents of the folder. "Oh my!"

Chaos grinned seeing her impressed expression. "See what I mean?"

The blind woman's temperature rises as she 'reads' some of the information in the folder. There are pictures of the different Ranmas as well and her magic allows her to 'see' them. She has resigned herself to being an old maid because her standards are very, VERY high and no one even came close to it. Her expectations of the kind of man she wants to spend the rest of her long life with (remember, she too has a true rune) can only usually be found in mangas and fairy tales. "Ara Ara! If I can still see I would imagine that..." She gives out a shuddering breath. "He's very mature physically, emotionally and spiritually in this one isn't he. Ooohhh! I'm rather fond of... Wow! Now this Ranma I like! This one is blind too and still manages to...is it getting hot in here?" Looks like quite a few of the Ranmas meet those standards. 'Perhaps I should look into traveling into other dimensions for a while. I might even get myself married to one of these Ranmas! No more lonely nights for me!'

The cat chuckled. "I've seen that reaction before."

Leknatt closes the folder with an extreme act of willpower and turns to the cat. "How can he turn out so good with a father like Genma?"

The cat grinned again. "He gets most of his traits, especially his looks, from his mother. In the words of one of the Ranmas Genma is 'Just the guy that knocked up my mom.' Ranma turns out like that because all of the Nodoka's in the multiverse's genes or her family side are the dominant ones. I shudder to think what would happen if Genma's were." Both of them felt like vomiting at the thought.

After the disgust passes Leknatt turns a pleading expression to the cat and holds up the folder. "Can I keep this?"

Chaos' expression turns amused. "Tell you what. Later I'll bring you personally to some of these Ranmas." If Leknatt didn't have to keep up a dignified composure she would have been jumping up and down like a schoolgirl. She managed to restrain herself to one jump and pump up her fist when the cat was looking away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Ranma's world-

Kotobuki shook his head at Kaori's reaction and got back to the main topic, Ranma Wild. "We have no real solid information on him. Only ones that we do have on him are gossip so we have no idea what he's really like."

Ryo stopped staring at the leering Kaori at his friend's statement. "So are there, any other people we should know about?" He decided to leave his partner alone seeing that Kaori wasn't going to give up the photo of Ranma anytime soon. He was subtlety started edging away from her when she licked her lips and started saying over and over 'my precious' and drooling. She was acting a little like that 'Gollum' character in the gaijin movie 'Lord of the Rings' that he had taken one of his former clients to see and it's really creeping him out. He knew she hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time, but this was getting ridiculous!

Kotobuki was also started edging away from the drooling woman. "Well, he does have a twin sister as well as a younger sister that's friends with my youngest daughter Sayo." He took out two more photos that he handed to the city hunter. "The redhead is named Ranko and is his twin sister while the younger one is Yun. Also Ranko is a very fast runner according to Ran and her friends and the younger one is practically a genius."

"A fast runner and a genius got it. What else can you tell me about his sisters?" Ryo ask wanting to know everything he can on his targets.

Kotobuki scratches his head in mild embarrassment. "Well, we know even less about Ranko than her brother, but she does go out a lot more than he does. Of what we know about Yun is that she's a quiet, shy girl that opened up to Sayo and her friend Masato. Sayo told me that Yun moved in with her older siblings ever since their parents died and all three came to Japan to learn more about their mother's country."

Ryo tried to snatch Ranma's photo away from Kaori, but all he got for his trouble was a mallet to the head. Kotobuki shook his head and ordered one of his men to fetch another one. By the time he received the photo (the cop had to dodge a whole bunch of female officers who didn't have a copy) Ryo had recovered from the mallet. He handed the photo over to his captain and Kotobuki handed the photo to Ryo. Ryo looked at the photo and committed Ranma's face to memory before handing it over to one of the women who were looking at him imploringly to give it to them.

"So anybody else I should know about?" Ryo asks. In the background all the women had crowded around the woman lucky enough to receive the photo and the others were offering her all sorts of things to trade for it.

Kotobuki took out even more photos out of his folder and handed it to the City Hunter. "Yes, these four." On the photos are images of Piccolo, Edge, Fred and Rico. "The old man is an old friend of the family and is some kind of shaman of some kind. The kid's name is Edge and he walks around with a strange looking sword. Some of our guys have tried to stop him from carrying around a weapon, but he had all the proper permits (B). There are some reports that the sword talks to him and he talks back to it, but the guys who gave those reports have been known to put in a lot of hours so we don't really believe it. The last two seems to have a master and servant relationship is the best that we can guess. The one called Fred has been going to one sword fencing school after another and fighting them for their signs and hasn't lost yet. Rico seems to be his servant who from the reports is very strong for her body sizes."

Ryo nodded as he grabbed onto Kaori's arm. "Thanks, these will come in handy and tell your kids to try to learn more about them." Kaori's in another world so he had to pull her back to the car.

"Oh yes, there's one more thing. There are three more members of his group, but we haven't managed to get anything on them so you better be careful."

"Thanks Kotobuki. We'll keep that in mind." In his haste to drag Kaori back to the car he accidentally grabbed onto Ranma's photo and rip it in half. Marjory violent things happened to Ryo until Kotobuki handed Kaori another copy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in a certain Shibuya High School -

"We're getting a new teacher?" The classroom of Ran Kotobuki had just been told that someone's being transferred in.

Their teacher nodded. "Yes. I'll be teaching the class of room C-6 since Mrs. Bee is going on maternity leave."

Aya nodded in understanding. Mrs. Bee has been having trouble moving around lately and at five months pregnant it's about time she went on leave. "Oh, so who's going to teach this class then?"

"I am kids."

Turning to the door the class saw a VERY shapely twenty-year-old woman. The yellow dress she wore was skintight and just barely cleared her fanny. Her ample chest almost seemed to burst out from her front. Her long brown hair hanged loosely down her back and she has a flawless face. All the girls were gaping at her while the guys were drooling or had fainted from blood loss.

The new teacher went up to the board and wrote her name. She then turned around and spoke in a voice so sultry that all the guys and a few closet lesbians got all hot and bothered. "I'm Hinako Ninomiya and I'll be teaching this class till the end of the year." All the guys in the class and the male teachers and students in the hallway who had seen her and followed her cheered loudly while the girls, especially those with boyfriends who are among those cheering, growled. Hinako paid little attention to this since it has happened a lot before. It also kind of reminded her of the reactions a certain pigtailed martial artist had on people, only the gender roles are reversed.

When Miyu heard the new teacher's name she knew she had heard it from somewhere. It took her a few moments to remember where she heard the name from. "I've heard about you! Miyu heard from her cousin that you're that energy sucking vampire teacher from Furinkan High School, home of the Nerima Wreaking Crew!"

Ran remembered the legend of a teacher that can drain the energy out of you and had a specialty of disciplining delinquents. "You're the energy draining vampire teacher of that school of freaks?"

The stories of the infamous Furinkan High School had also reached Aya. "And the place where there's somebody fighting someone in a duel at least once a day?"

Hinako nodded. "Yes. I quit teaching there since the only student that has ever gotten the better of me left. Then I heard of an opening here and a new challenge to face." Hinako made a big show of pointing at Ran. "Isn't that right, Ran Kotobuki!"

Ran crossed her arms giving the new teacher a smirk. "What? You think you can tame me? Yeah right! Those stories about Nerima are just stories. I'm not that gullible."

Hinako got a devious smirk on her face and took out a coin. "Oh really? HAPPO-FIVE-YEN SATSU!" The attack drained all the energy from Ran leaving her lying limply on her desk.

Nana's right eye twitched as she looked at her drained friend. "Okay, so the stories from Nerima are true then."

Ninomiya nodded. "Yes, and unlike the slacker teachers here I won't let delinquents get away with anything around here got it. Anyone else want their energy drained?" All the student's sweatdropped and nodded while the teachers who heard her statement glared at her. "Good. Now let's start the class okay."

"Great, juuuusssst great," Ran said still weak from her draining. 'This is going to be one HELL of a year!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at downtown Shibuya-

At a clothing store in downtown area of Shibuya, Fight and Chris are out shopping for something new to wear. Ever since Ranma had taken them shopping for new clothes so that they can fit into this new world they have become addicted with clothes shopping. With Ranma being a very rich man thanks to him selling some of the gold coins from their world they virtually buy whole stores. They called the temple to ask the other girls if they wanted to come with them, but Rico was out with Fred to challenge another fencing school and Ayame said she had better things to do then to look pretty (aka Ranma's not there so there's no show to see). The two were shopping with just each other as Edge, Piccolo and Watari didn't want to come with them for some odd reason. The three didn't want to carry the stuff that the girls bought or wait around while they try on stuff. That's true for any guy who went shopping with a girl who loves shopping. They didn't even get to see the show the two put on for Ranma as he is the only male that they allow even close to the dressing rooms when they try on outfits. Plus, they have heard from Ranma how Nabiki and Akane had used him as a pack horse when he went shopping with them long ago and did not want the same fate put on them. They would much rather have that fate put on Ranma again. Their 'his girls' anyway as they see it.

Chris had found a pair of outfits similar to the one she was wearing; one is red with a gold trim, and the other is greenish with a silver trim. Both looked great on her. She also picked up an evening gown and, without Fight's knowledge, a few 'secret' undergarments only that she and, luck permitting, one other person would see and perhaps ask her out on a date! Right now she's helping Tina choose something that wasn't a skin-tight outfit or a vest and shorts (she says it's because Fight needs more variety, in truth she's worried Ranma would be more attracted to her since Tina's figure is all too easy to see in her skintight bodysuit and the fact that she was better built then she was really didn't help the matter).

"What about this?" Fight asked, holding up yet another T-shirt. This one was pink and had a small archaic-looking bomb design on the front. It was short sleeved and barely longed enough to cover her midriff. Chris sighed and pretended to consider it, a finger below her chin. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so." Looking around she spotted a gorgeous evening dress, violet, low cut in the front and slit high up the leg. She smiled, pulled it out, and showed it to Fight with a devilish smirk. "How about this?" She had to pick at least one outfit or two that are good to keep up the act.

Fight's eyebrows shot up. "T-t-that? What would I wear that for?" It's not that it's ugly, it's just that it's very different from what she usually wears.

"Special occasions, important dinners, and to impress the man of your dreams. . ." She trailed off and they both dropped into their own individual fantasies about a certain pigtail-haired youth. Lately he's been wanting to say something to them, but usually loses his nerve and then leaves. Could it be he's trying to ask them out for a date? Chris shook herself free after a few seconds with a large amount of willpower. "Anyway, you're the one who's going to be wearing it. Why don't you try it on?"

Fight took the dress hesitantly and walked into the changing booth. After a few moments of rustling her vest and shorts swung over the top of the door as did her fighting gloves and the skin-tight blue outfit she always wore. Yet another few moments of rustling and Fight spoke from behind the door. "Well, I know one thing is for sure. This thing will have to be fitted for me."

Tina opened the door and stepped out hesitantly. Chris' breath got caught in her throat. Standing there awkwardly in a pair of high heels (where she got that she doesn't know), wearing a dress that fit her like a glove even if she still wearing her top hat, but it did go with the dress, was a totally different Tina. She always wore the same outfit never caring about what people thought of her. She just wears clothes that let's her fight well without slowing her down and is comfortable to wear. Now, however, with that outfit Ranma would have to be eunuch not to notice how beautiful Tina looks. With her hands clasped in front of her Tina is quickly reddening as she waited for Chris' opinion. "Well? What do you think?"

Before Chris could think she blurted out a sentence that she immediately regretted saying. "Fight...you have GOT to buy that dress!"

"You think so?" Fight asked again looking at herself in a mirror. She turned from side to side to see how she looks from different angles. "It is pretty good, almost as good as one of my older sister's outfits. But it doesn't have enough room in the chest area for my breast though." Indeed the top of the dress looks like it's about to burst open at any moment.

As soon as she told Tina to buy the dress Chris wanted to bash her head into a wall. 'Great, just FREAKING GREAT! Why don't I just gift wrap Ranma for her while I'm at it! If he sees her in that dress they'll be dating in less than a week! Probably married by the end of the month! DAMMIT! Stupid, stupid mouth! I've got to think before I speak!'

The saleswoman could see a sale possibly souring before her and moved fast. "We permit alterations of any kind here. Our customers are of all kinds so we just have to adjust the dress for someone of your size."

Fight turned some more considering herself. She thought of Ranma and how he's going to be slack-jawed when he sees her in this dress. She smirked and turned to the saleswoman and said she would take it if some alterations are made. Meanwhile Chris went to an empty dressing room, put both hands over her mouth, and then... screamed real loud out of frustration. She hasn't even gone out on that date that she's been wanting to go out on with Ranma for ages! Now she just handed her rival a vital weapon in their quest to win the pigtailed warrior's heart! 'And her dress is even better than mine! AARRGGGHHHH!'

Outside Tina and the saleswoman wondered what she's screaming about.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school-

"Great, this is just great! Now I have to deal with an energy draining vampire!"

Ran is currently complaining rather loudly about the new teacher as she walked with Aya and Miyu out of the school. She's regained most of her energy by lunchtime, but got drained again when she got caught trying to pass a note to Aya. Now she's trudging along next to her friends who each had one of her arms around their necks as they helped support her weaken body.

"I wonder if the other stories from Nerima are true then?" Aya said to no one in particular.

Miyu nodded at her question. "Yeah, like that guy that has four girls after him to marry him and he also turns into a girl when splash with cold water."

"At least there's only one of them here. Please, Please, PLEASE don't let the old pervert be here too!" The girls shivered at that thought. They have heard of women having their panties and bras stolen by an old man in Nerima and how it has gotten even worse in the past year.

"Hi girls!"

Turning towards the voice they saw Shiori, the Kendo Champion of their school and the Shibuya area, walking towards them.

"Hi Shiori, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you girls would like to see me fight off a challenger for the sign of my dojo."

Aya raises an eyebrow at that. "Someone is challenging YOU? The champ of the Shibuya area?"

Miyu also raises an eyebrow. "Who's the one with the death wish?"

Shiori shrugged. "Some guy named Fred Maximillian. He's one of the people that came here with Ranma Wild."

Ran nodded and led the group over to Shiori's dojo. "Let's go and see what this guy is made of."

Unknown to them Ranko had been listening in on them.

'So she's here. I should say hi.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside of an empty classroom a teacher is staying late to finish up some work. Ms. Hinako was reading over some papers when she heard the classroom door open. When she turned towards the door she gasped at seeing someone that she thought she would never see again.

"Ranma! You're here!"

He gave her a gentle smile as he approached her desk. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Hinako stood up and gave him a hug that would have made a normal person die from the pressure alone. Ranma just gave her a warm hug her back. The two of them parted after a few seconds and Ranma sat on one of the desks while Hinako sat back on her chair.

"Yes it has. What happened to you? Where did you go?"

Ranma sighed. "A lot has happened since that day."

Hinako nodded sadly at the forlorn expression on her favorite student's face. "Kasumi told me what happened at the Tendos before she left with Tofu to study medicine in the states. I last heard from them from a postcard they sent over. They're married now thanks to you curing Tofu of his insanity when Kasumi's around."

Ranma gave her a small smile at that. "So they're together now, that's nice. I overheard from Ran and her friends that there was an 'energy draining vampire' for a teacher here." He grinned when he saw Hinako blushed. "I knew it had to be you." His expression turned unreadable as she gets her blush under control. He turned towards the window and seemed to stare at nothing in particular. "You know, I still have the scar I gave myself that day. It's one of the few that hasn't faded out."

Hinako stood up and walked over to him. She gently took his hand and traced a finger along the scar. "I'm sorry about what happened to you Ranma, I really am." She then gave him a smile and took his hand into her own. "However, all I can say is thank you. You are the reason why I can stay in my adult form indefinitely." She gave his hand a squeeze and then sat next to him on the desk with their hands still connected. Before Ranma left the two of them would sometimes just talk and Hinako would hold his hand as this helped him calm down from all the chaos in his life. It helped to reassure him that there was SOMEONE who cared and had the added benefit of keeping him from killing everyone in a mad rage since she would. She had seen Ranma about to go into a berserker mode quite a couple of times and if it were not for the intervention of her, Tofu or Kasumi none of the Nerima Wreaking Crew would be alive today. No one knew of how close the two are of course or Akane the other fiancés would have REALLY killed him and he wouldn't be here now. While they put up a hostile teacher-student relationship to the public when they are alone the two of them are actually good friends and comfortable each other. At first the hostility was real, but as she made him stay after school and the two started talking he opened up to her and vice versa. Both knew how it feels for people to jump to conclusions because you are different. For Ranma people label him a freak and a pervert because of his curse. For Hinako people always treated her like a freak because she can transform from a child to an adult and vice versa. From this similarity the two are able to make a friendship. A little before Ranma disappeared he was able to see the flaws in her ki flows and correct them, therefore putting Hinako in her proper form permanently. Plus, though neither would admit it, it felt nice. Already the unreadable expression is leaving his face as Hinako just sat there and held his hand and he gave her a genuine smile.

She saw the improvement in his mood and decided to ask about where he's been for the last year. "So what has happened to you? I can tell that you've changed a lot since that day. I don't remember you being THIS good looking! You've really grown up." She gave him a wink and a nudge.

Ranma blushed at her compliment. "Well, you see it started right after I left the Tendo's..." Ranma began his long tale as the two old friends got comfortable.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile-

In a dojo for kendo four young girls are facing the one who came for the sign of the dojo.

Ran looked him up and down and sneered. "So you're the one that wants Shiori's dojo sign. Well you better give up now! She's the best in the Shibuya area!" He may be good looking, but she's seen a lot of good-looking men that have little skills and she assumed that he's the same.

Before them are two gaijins. One is a fine looking dark haired youth. He's wearing a black coat and pants and has an air of confidence and superiority around him. All in all he looked like a nobleman. The other is a young girl with a thick built. She has rosy dimples and brown locks of hair. She's dressed in a violet colored shirt and tan shorts and a floppy looking violet hat. She's carrying a bag that must contain the equipment that the guy is going to use for the fight.

"So a girl is the only one in this dojo that has enough skill to face me." Already he can see his opponent shaking with fury. It does not matter. He is a knight and therefore the sure winner of this match. He has the noble blood of a line of knights flowing in his veins. "Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Fred Maximillian and this is Rico. I am the best swordsman in the country, nay the world, nay the universe! I challenged this school for its sign!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another district a certain insane kendoist sneezed.

"Who dares to make the mighty Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, sneeze?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the fight at hand-

Shiori's temper is already boiling before the match has even started. "I'm Shiori and I will fight to defend this dojo!" She put on her gear and pointed her bokken at Fred in a ready stance.

"Rico! My equipment if you please." She handed him his shield and a shinai.

"A shield?"

"That's not fair!"

"Yeah! All she has is a sword!"

Fred shook his head and got into a ready stance. "Sorry, but my sword style uses a shield. As the defender of this dojo you must take on all challengers no matter what."

Shiori swiped her bokken menacingly at him. "It doesn't matter, I will defeat you with or without a shield!"

Rico stepped up and set the rules. "Okay, the first one to fall, submit or gets knocked out loses the fight!" She got between the two fighters. "Ready. Begin!"

Shiori charged at Fred with a sword thrust intending for a quick knockout. Fred blocked it with his shield and pushed her back. She goes in with a vertical slice and again Fred uses his shinai to block the attack and push her back. This goes on for a minute with Shiori charging and Fred deflecting her attacks with either his shield or his sword and pushing her back. She gets madder and madder as Fred just stood there with a serious expression blocking her attacks and pushing her back with seemingly no effort at all. She gives out a yell as she goes for a power blow. Fred sees that he has her mad enough now that she's making mistakes and takes to the offensive. Shiori was forced back as she blocked Fred's sword and shield as he swiped at her with a skill rivaling, maybe even surpassing, her own. Jumping for an overhead attack Shiori hoped to take him by surprise. He sidestepped to the right and almost hit her but she ducked under his swing. At this point Shiori is starting to breathe heavily while he hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

'Damn! He's good! He got me to attack him until I exhausted myself!' Shiori thought to herself her mind racing for a way to beat him.

"Come on Shiori! You can beat him!" Ran had to admit the cheating punk has a lot of skill. Shiori ducked under a horizontal swing, but almost got hit by his shield.

Aya has been watching the fight and analyzing the newcomer's fighting style. "Shiori! He uses his shield defensively and offensively! His weakness is that he can't move as fast as you can thanks to the weight of the shield! You can also use more force since you're using both hands! Use that to your advantage!"

Rico looked over at Aya with a scowl on her face. "Hey! No helping out either of the duelist!"

Aya had the decency to look shamefaced.

Ran turned to Aya. "So she can win right?" She turned back to Shiori as she heard her friend yell out as Fred knocked her down on her back with one powerful blow to the back of her shins. She was too tired from constantly trying to defend herself while trying to get pass his defenses to dodge.

"I...I lost." Shiori's comment is the only thing that is heard in the silence that followed her defeat.

Fred put his weapons to his sides and bowed to the downed girl. "So I win yet again. Rico, get the sign for this school." He walked over to the bag and put his equipment away.

Rico took down the dojo's sign and followed Fred out of the dojo.

As they walked outside Fred turned backed to the girl he defeated. Her three friends are by her side helping her up. "If you want your sign back train to have a better defense. You also rely too much on power blows and overwhelming your opponents. When you do get better with your sword style face me again. " He then turned back to the road and left with Rico and the dojo sign.

Shiori stood up and waved a fist threateningly in front of her in the classic pose of an angry woman. "I will get my family's sign back! I swear it!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the city-

Walking down a back lot of a mall Ryo and Kaori are talking about the best way of looking into Ranma and his family and friends. Kaori has calmed down from her Ranma oogling, but would not give up the photo for anything. The lot is mostly empty as the mall wasn't open to the public yet.

Kaori turned to her partner. "Well, we can't just walk into their house and demand they tell us everything."

The City Hunter nodded. "Yup we can't. That usually works with low level goons, but we don't know anything about these guys. We just have to keep an eye on them as they leave the temple."

She glared at Ryo knowing how big of a pervert he is. "Yeah, you would just LOVE to keep an eye on those two female bodyguards of his right!"

Ryo smirked at her. "And what about you? Don't YOU want to follow Ranma around?" Kaori blushed, but her eyes seemed to sparkle as she went into a private fantasy.

Ryo was about to tease her some more when both of them heard a humming sound that sounded like some kind of machine. Turning to the source of the sound both couldn't believe their eyes even after everything they had seen with each job they have done.

A young girl came walking up to them. She looked to be around ten or so with short purple hair. She wore a pair of violet color spectacles and an odd conical shaped top hat of pale colored leather and bits of metal that appeared to be electronic devices of some kind. That was where the humming sound they heard was coming from. One of the gadgets is a glass eyepiece that could swivel down over her right eye. She wore orange overalls over a gray shirt and an open white lab coat that almost reached the ground. She also had a large backpack that was about the same sizes of her but she held it up with no problem. The glass eyepiece gave out a small beep as numbers and words appeared as a read out of Ryo and Kaori. The look she's giving them gave them chills down their spines.

"Hello, I call myself Mind Hat." The girl's voice is a combination of the innocence of youth and the dementia of a mad scientist. "Have you seen this person?" She showed them a photo of her sister Fight Hat.

Kaori would not look her in the eye and so looked down at the photo. "Yes. She's a bodyguard of Ranma Wild. The two of them moved to an old temple in that direction." She pointed towards where Ranma and Tina's home is.

Mind Hat gave them an insane smile that almost made the two wet their pants. "Thank you! Bye then!" Mind Hat waved at them as she took off running towards the temple.

Ryo is still shivering from the smile she gave them. "Who or what was THAT!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in downtown Shibuya-

Two kids are looking into the bat-creature that's been stealing from the stores of Shibuya. They were on the trail of the creature as it had stolen some mangas from the back of a bookstore.

"Agent Masato has got you covered!"

"Yup! We're hot on the trail of the bat-creature that's been stealing from the shops here! Agent Sayo is reporting for duty!" The two kids ducked from one trash can to the next as they moved down an alleyway. Unknown to them someone is watching them from above.

Landis laughed as he looked down at the would-be detectives. "So some kids think they can catch me. This is just like that American imported cartoon show with that talking dog." He chuckled as he formed a plan to have some fun with these two kids.

"So Agent Sayo, what do we do to catch him?" agent Masato asks his partner.

Sayo got a glint in her eyes as she looked over at him. "Don't worry about it. I have a plan to catch him!"

After finding all of the right items to build the trap they were ready. The trap is a large basket being held up by a stick with a string attached to it and for bait is an issue of Trigun. All in all it's basically a giant ancient rabbit trap with a manga as bait.

"This will hold that creature!" Sayo slapped on a spirit ward that looked homemade on the basket. "This spirit ward will trap the creature inside of the basket!"

"We will end the creature's crime wave once and for all!" The two kids hid behind some boxes as they waited for the bat-winged creature to arrive.

Landis shook his head as a small sweatdrop appeared behind his head. "They have GOT to be kidding me. Oh well, I have to give them credit for thinking of something stupid like that. I can't just let all their hard work be for nothing. Here we go!" He flew down towards the basket.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile-

"I lost my family's sign," moaned Shiori as she moped about. They were in Yamato's police box and she hasn't stopped saying that sentence since she swore she would get back the dojo sign.

Ran stroked her hair as she tried to console her friend. "Don't worry about it. I know you can win it back."

Miyu nodded. "Yeah, you just have to train harder."

Aya put a comforting hand on Shiori's shoulder. "Yes, if you can get by Fred's shield then you can win."

Machida put a hand on her other shoulder. "Yeah! You can do it!"

Yuya also nodded. "You can win back your sign." He and Machida had run into Ran and her friends on the way to the police box. They have been told of the situation and have been trying to console Shiori since then.

Yamato looked disapprovingly at them. "Girls, I can understand you want to comfort Shiori here. BUT DOES IT HAVE TO BE IN MY POLICE BOX!" He did a demon head that would have made Soun proud.

Ran just gave him a flat look then punched the demon head. "Oh knock it off big bro! Shiori just lost her family's dojo sign so what better place to talk than here." Yamato was about to say something when they heard someone running to them. Masato came running in very excited about something.

"We caught the bat-creature! Come quick!" He took off in the direction he came from.

Ran jumped up and ran after him. "Come on guys!" The others followed close behind.

When they got to the alleyway they found Sayo sitting on top of a large basket with a homemade spirit ward on it. "Hi guys! We did it! We caught the bat-creature!" Her grin lit up the place.

Yamato walked up to inspect the basket. "You mean the bat-creature is under this basket?"

Masato nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! He can't get out with this spirit ward on it!" He pointed out the homemade spirit ward that is supposed to hold the creature.

They all looked at the two kids saying "Yeah right!"

"Come on! You really think you can catch and hold a bat-creature with a basket and a homemade spirit ward? Yeah right!" Ran walked up to the basket and ripped the ward off.

"NNNNOOOO!" both Sayo and Masato shouted as they drove behind some boxes to hide.

The basket flew up into the air as Landis jumped up from underneath the basket and gave off the classic evil guy laugh. Ran and the others were all gaping like fishes at the winger.

"Free! Free from that accursed ward! Thank you for the help. Now I shall take your souls!" He spread out his wings to look more menacing.

"Oh no you don't!" Yamato jumped in front of Ran and pulled out his police club.

Landis took one look at it and chuckled menacingly. He smiled a not so nice smile then pulled out his scythe from his sub-space pocket as Ranma showed them and sliced Yamato's club in two.

Looking at the huge scythe the creature was now holding Ran's group did what anyone else would have done. They ran for it. They grabbed Sayo and Masato as they ran out of the alley screaming.

Landis laughed as the group of kids shot off like a rocket out of the alleyway. "Well that was fun. Better get out of here now." He flew up into the air with the 'Trigun' manga in hand. He hadn't read that issue yet anyhow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the roof of Shibuya High School -

Hinako leaned back against the railing as she looked at her former student with a smile. "So that's what happened to you when you disappeared a year ago. You went to a whole new world and became a hero there."

Ranma laughed a little in embarrassment and scratched the base of his pigtail. "Well, I don't know anything about being a hero, but yeah, I did end up in a new world. And I brought some people here with me from that world too. Oh yeah! Thanks for the books you gave me! They helped me out a lot in the world I just came from."

Hinako smiled even wider as she remembered giving him probably a small library's worth of books that Ranma stored using Mousse's Hidden Weapons Technique. "I knew they would come in handy."

Ranma smiled back and leaned against the railing as he looked over the courtyard. "You, Doc Tofu and Kasumi were the only ones that cared for me. I don't know how but I'll repay you someday." He suddenly got an idea and turned back to her. "How about you come back to my place for dinner and meet my new friends? I can even introduce you to Yun! I know you'll just love her!"

Hinako gave a smirk worthy of Nabiki. She spoke in a sultry voice that would have made gay men turn straight. "Why Ranma, I didn't know you were into older women. If you're nice I just might consider staying the night, in your bed of course." She trailed a finger up one of his biceps that made Ranma shiver.

He wind milled his arms just like he used to in his old life when he gets flustered. "Oi! Nothing like that! Just dinner and meeting my new friends and sister, that's all!" He stopped when Hinako chuckled. He got miffed when she laughed at his confused expression. It took her a full minute to get herself under control while he glared at her.

"Oh Ranma, Ranma. I was just kidding with you. Yes I would love to come over for dinner." Just then they heard a low humming sound coming towards them.

A young girl came riding up to them on a silver hover-disk...thing. This is the same girl that talked to the City Hunter and Kaori with a few differences. A large cannon was now strapped onto her large backpack along with a small metal disk underneath the backpack. She also has a large shoulder bag hanging on her left side that looks like it held a labtop. The glass eyepiece gave out a small beep as numbers and words appeared as a read out of them. She turned towards Ranma and gave him a sinister look that would have been Landis green with envy.

She floated in closer until she's face to face with him. "Hello brother-in- law. I am Mind Hat, the second youngest of the Hats!" She cackled sending shivers up the teacher and former student's spines.

He backed up a little to gain some space away from the maniacally laughing little girl. "How did you get here?" He remembered that only Tina and the others were in the blast zone when they were sent back to his world.

Mind Hat stopped laughing and took on the look of a teacher lecturing her students. "Oh, you see when you and the others were going to the unsealing site I went and teleported myself to see it first hand. Big bro said that none of us would get in your way until you saved your sister, but he didn't say anything about watching. I was caught in the blast of magic with the rest of you and have been looking for you ever since."

Ranma blinked as Hinako wondered what is going on. "So...you came to test me then?"

Mind smiled her evil smile again making Ranma and Hinako take another step back. "Yup, I've been looking around this world taking the useful gadgets and upgrading my own, making me even more powerful than ever before! Ohohohohoho!"

Ranma winced as her laugh sounded a little too close to Kodachi's laugh. "Err...so what kind of test will it be then?"

Mind stopped laughing and looked seriously at him for the first time since their meeting. This made Ranma more worried than when she was doing the evil scientist bid. "Simple, we fight and these will help us." She handed over what looks like a blaster from Mega Man. "We shoot each other with these blasters I made. I set them on low power so they just sting us a bit. You can keep score." She gave Hinako a laptop from her shoulder bag that showed two health bars with Mind Hat and Ranma's faces on them.

Hinako just shook her head and decided to go with the flow. "So whoever looses all their health first loses the fight right?"

"Yup, so are you ready Ranma?"

Ranma looked back and forth between Mind Hat and the blaster and decided to go along with it. Besides, he's grown to like Tina a lot and he's not going to give her up without a fight. "Ready."

Mind jumped down from her hover disk and took off her backpack and shoulder bag putting them aside. Then four metal spider legs shot out from the small metal disk on her back raising her to about Ranma's height. She then pulled the canon off her back and pointed it to him.

Ranma and Hinako's left eyes both started twitching. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Mind Hat put on an evil smirk this time. "Sorry, but I'm a little kid after all." She fired her weapon, which made a basketball sized energy ball, straight at him without warning.

Ranma jumped out of the way as he affixed the blaster to his left arm like he had seen Mega Man had his on and fired by pressing the yellow button located on the top. The shots he fired never hit her as she used her spider legs to move at a speed that Ranma had before getting the Gale and Chaos Runes moved at. He jumped from side to side avoiding the blast from Mind's canon as they raced around the roof.

Mind shook her head as she fired another volley at the dodging pigtailed warrior turned video game character wannabe. "You have GOT to do better than that to beat me!"

"I will!" He fired a few more shots at her from behind the vent he jumped behind.

"Ranma! She has better aim than you! You have to try something else!"

"I know Ms. Hinako! You think I wouldn't notice!" He still hasn't gotten used to using the arm blaster yet.

Suddenly he was covered by a shadow. Looking up he saw it was Mind Hat...with her cannon pointed right at him.

"Byeeee!" The shot sent him flying back to the edge of the roof.

"Ranma! Your life points have just dropped by 79 percent!"

Mind Hat looked smug as she started firing again when he quickly got back on his feet. "Yeah. As with real guns the closer you are the more damage you can dish out!"

Because the space on the roof wasn't that big Ranma couldn't run at his full speed. Mind's metal spider legs made it easier for her to keep up with him as she chased him wherever he went.

Ranma saw an opening and shot three shots at her. All of them hit her sending her several feet back from the onslaught.

"Mind's life points have just fallen by 40 percent!"

Ranma smirked. "I'm getting the hang of this blaster."

"I'm still ahead!" Mind fired off more shots that Ranma had trouble dodging. "I just have to hit you one more time and I win!"

"That's what you think!" He jumped into the air over her next volley. He remembered that she said that the blasters acted just like real guns, which means that if he hit her at a vital spot then he can take her down with one hit.

He spun around in the air to avoid the shots fired from Mind as she tried to get him in her sights. Taking careful aim as he spun in the air Ranma imagined that he is firing off a moko takabisha and fired one blast straight at Mind's forehead. She wasn't expecting this and promptly got hit and fell on her back.

"You did it Ranma! Her life points just dropped to zero!" She put the laptop on the ground and gave him a victory hug while Ranma scratched behind his head using the blaster.

Mind Hat's backpack pulled the spider legs back into itself as she stood up. "You did a great job brother-in-law, you beat me." She walked up to him and for the first time gave him a warm smile.

Both of them stood a few feet from each other and gave a respectful bow. "So what about the blaster you gave me?" The blaster covered most of his left arm and looked just like the one Mega Man has except his is red.

Mind Hat just waved her arm in a dismissing fashion. "Just keep it. Brute gave you that magic resisting armor and Magic gave you the magic cloud so I'll give you that blaster." She grabbed onto his right arm and started dragging him away. "Let's get back to your place now. I want to see my big sister!"

Hinako started walking towards the stairs as well. "I'll give you guys a ride. My car is in the parking lot."

Mind Hat looked excited for some reason. "Cool! I get to ride in one of those 'automobile' things!" She made her flying disk become the size of a compact and put it in one of her pockets of her lab coat. She also picked up the laptop off the ground and put it in her backpack. She then grabbed onto Ranma's arm again as Hinako led the way to her car.

Ranma eyed the blaster affixed to his arm. "So you're the inventor of the family right?" He put it away in a sub-space pocket before it started to attract attention.

"Yup! And I would just LOOOVVVEEE to see how you can change into a girl Ranma!" Mind Hat had a glint in her eyes as she eyed the Chimera Rune affixed on his hand.

Ranma gulped at seeing that glint. 'Aiyah! I wonder if any other guys have to go through this?' He winced when he realized he used Shampoo's line.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A huge number of guys in the multiverse sneezed as their resident geniuses were preparing to experiment on them yet again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the story-

Sayo is running to where she had last seen the bat-creature. The sun was already setting over the horizon. Ran and the others were waiting at their brother's police box for their parents to come with help.

"I can't believe that Ran would do that! I had him where I wanted him and he got away all because of her!" She sneaked away from the others as they wouldn't leave the safety of the police box. The scythe the creature had scared them badly and they called for backup.

She stopped as she reached the place where she originally caught the bat- creature. "What's the use, how can I hope to catch him again." Then she felt something warm in her pocket. Pulling out the odd gem she found yesterday she saw it's starting to glow. "I know you have something to do with the creature! I just know it!"

Then in a building next to her Sayo heard the sounds of a fight happening. Going through an open door she found herself in the back of one of the restaurants around the area. Going in further she found herself in a middle of a fight.

Six punks are currently fighting against a heavyset man as another well- dressed man looked on hiding in a corner. Dressed in rags stained with filth the heavyset man resembles any other homeless person that hid in the alleyways that most people pretended weren't there. If the heavyset man wasn't wearing a mask that's carved like a jack-o-lantern that she had seen from Halloween movies from the U.S she would have thought this is just another common street fight. But the mask was too real looking, as if it's really his head. A smell of rotten meat came off of the man in thick, noxious waves. His hands looked like they were made out of some kind of twisted wood that held a large crude looking yet deadly homemade axe wielding it with savage intensity.

He sliced through one of the punk's head with his ax then grabbed the head of another with his free hand. He used him as a shield when one of the punks threw a knife at him. He threw the body trapping the one who threw the knife under his fallen friend. The short sword he carried flew through the air and landed right next to Sayo's hiding place. The pumpkin headed guy then looked at the three remaining punks and took a deep breath. Then he spat out a greenish gas. The gas hit the punks and started to melt them as if the gas is made of acid. The punks screamed as they began to melt together into a pool of goop. The masked man then turned to the well- dressed man still hiding in the corner.

"You really should have taken the offer when you had the chance Mr. Yuu. You could have been working for my boss by now," the pumpkin headed man said as he walked to the cowering Mr. Yuu. He walked over the man who was trapped under the body he threw and crushed his head underfoot like an overripe melon.

"Please Mr. Pumpkin! I can still help your boss out!" 'Mr. Pumpkin' lifted him by the throat.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but you had your chance. And by the way, the name's Jack-O." Jack-O lifted up his ax and split his head like a coconut as Mr. Yuu screamed in mortal terror.

Sayo grabbed onto the blade that was by her as she made her way out. In her rush to get out she backed into a table making the glass on it fall down onto the floor. Hearing the breaking glass Jack-O turned his attention onto her has she darted out to the alley way. Jack-O gave chase and Sayo let out a scream as a monster right out of a nightmare ran after her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Earlier at the police box -

"WHAT? SAYO'S HAS GONE AFTER THAT THING!" Mrs. Kotobuki screamed at her two older children. Even if she didn't think that it was a real bat- creature she still feared for her youngest child. Mr. Kotobuki had arrived with Ryo and Kaori who he met on the way over.

"She must have gotten away while they were getting us."

"We have to spread out and find her!" Mrs. Kotobuki screamed as she ran to the door. Then they all heard a loud scream of a child coming from a couple of blocks away. They all raced out and hoped they weren't too late.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the back alleyways-

Tears of fear were flowing out of Sayo's eyes as she turned to see Jack-O following her. With each long stride he was gaining on her. This isn't anything like the cop shows she loved to watch. Every show she had ever watched the hero of the show would have help at the last minute. But it wasn't anything like real life, she's going to die at the hands of a real live monster!

With each hollow, thumping step it took brought the monster closer and closer to her. She kept on running dodging dumpsters, trash can, and heaps of flattened boxes, chased by the echoing footsteps of the monster. Lungs aching for air, Sayo imagined that she could smell the rotten-meat stench of the monster that it gave off and she somehow found the capacity to run faster.

Then she saw the end of the alleyway. Hope renewed inside of her as she ran even faster than before. She ran out of the alley into the busy streets of downtown Shibuya. So would get help there.

As she ran outside she ran into a passerby sending both of them to the ground. The guy she ran into shoved her out of the way saying something about rotten kids when he stopped when Jack-O chopped his head off in one powerful swing of his ax.

The people around her all ran screaming as something out of a gaijin horror movie just killed a man. Sayo couldn't believe that no one was going to help her as Jack-O stepped over her. Then she remembered that she is holding something in both of her hands. One is the lighting sword gem and in her other hand she's holding onto the blade she got off of the dead punk. She knew it wouldn't be enough to kill this monster in front of her, but she wouldn't let it kill her without a fight.

"HIYA!" She stabbed forward with the blade in an effort to remain alive. Then something happened. In her right hand the gem glowed brightly as it was absorbed into her hand. Then suddenly she knew how to use it as if the manual for it was inputted into her mind. The short sword she held in her left hand lit up as lighting seemed to cover the whole blade. Jack-O learned first hand how powerful the blade was as it was plunge into his side shocking him from the inside and making him step back from her in surprise.

Sayo got to her feet facing this living nightmare as Jack-O also stood up straight. "So you are a magic user. I didn't think there was someone like you in this world. I better take you back to my boss." Jack-O reached out a hand as if to grab her by the throat.

"Hey you pumpkin face! Over here!" Looking up towards where the voice came from Jack-O saw a bolt of lighting coming at him. The force of the blast threw him onto the middle of the street. Looking to her savior Sayo saw it's the bat-creature she caught from before.

The bat-creature landed next to her and gave her a smirk. "Hi kid, so I see that you found my Lighting Sword Rune that I lost. By the way, the name's Landis."

Jack-O got back onto his feet and scowled at the winger. "How dare you!"

"Better get back kid, I'll handle this guy." Landis flapped his wings and flew at Jack- O, his scythe raised for a killing blow.

Jack-O blocked the blow with his ax as Landis flew by him. Taking a deep breath he let out a blast of his acid gas. Landis seeing that the gas is melting everything it hit flew up where it couldn't reach him. He let out another lighting blast at Jack-O who just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"Nice. Now try one of these!" Jack-O released a volley of acid breath shots at Landis as he flew around in the air avoiding the shots.

Landis made another flyby swept at Jack-O. The pumpkin head blocked it again but as Landis flew by he grabbed onto his leg. He swung the winger around in an airplane spin then slammed him into one of the parked cars. Landis rolled off as Jack-O brought his ax where his head was a second ago. Landis and Jack-O began attacking each other with savage fury. Metal met metal as they blocked and parried each other's blows as they attack each other. Jack-O let out another blast of acid breath as Landis jumped aside. The gas melted a parked car down into a melted pool of metal.

'Damn it! He's too strong to fight face up and he's just shrugging off all of my lighting spells!' He needed a plan. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was the people from before along with some new ones racing to them.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Ryo shouted pulling out his gun and aiming it at the two creatures.

Sayo shouted out her instructions as she hit the ground. "HIT THE PUMPKIN HEADED ONE! HE'S THE MONSTER!"

Taking careful aim Ryo fired all six shots of his Magnum at Jack-O. Each shot caused the creature to step back and his body jerking around as the powerful rounds hit him. The last round struck him between his eyes making him fall to the ground with a sickly thump.

Landis jumped up and hovered above the ground. "Looks like its time to leave. Hey kid! Take care of my rune for me will you! I'll come back for it later!" He then took off through the nighttime sky.

"Sayo!" Mrs. Kotobuki screamed as she ran to her youngest child.

"Mom!" Sayo let go of the blade as her mom took her into her arms. She grabbed her by the waist and buried her head in her chest and bursts into tears.

Ryo looked up towards where Landis flew off then turned to Mr. Kotobuki. "So there's really was a bat-creature flying around."

Mr. Kotobuki nodded grimly. "Yes, but I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another city of Japan-

"So you're sure of this? If you're wrong and it isn't him then all of us will be in deep shit," a young girl in a pageboy haircut said over the phone.

She had heard and read about the half America who moved to Shibuya two weeks ago with lots of gold coins. He even had the same name as the one who left her family almost a year ago. She thought nothing of it when she learned that he had two sisters with him. She thought it was Ranma using his girl side to be his twin sister, but an article in a paper said that a fire alarm was set off during a showcase of the his gold coins. However, there was nothing about him turning into a girl when he was hit by cold water. Plus the younger sister looks too much like the older siblings to be a fake. The pictures of the older siblings look kind of like Ranma and his girl form, but their faces and eyes were not anything like the Ranma she knew. This Ranma is also too defined to be the one she knew. However, her contact insisted that it's him.

"Fine, I'll send you your payment, but this has better be him got that!" The girl slammed the phone down. "Well Ranma Wild, let's see if you're the Ranma I knew before. No one gets away from me, especially my moneymaker!" Nabiki Tendo got up to get herself something to eat. Ever since Kasumi left she had been eating out more and more as there was no one to cook for them anymore. 'All because of him!' She said the word as if it were a curse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time - Ranma introduces Ms. Hinako to his new friends. Chris and Fight aren't happy to see her. He also tells his friends why he left his old life. And who is that dirty pervert following Ranko? The Nerima Wreaking Crew are going to Shibuya and they find a new Ranma waiting for them. Is Jack-O really out for good? So why is his hands moving then? Next Time in: The Calm before the Storm!

Prereader's Notes

(A) I don't know if there is a fic that has Ranma falling into a Spring of Drowned Playboy. I'm just using my own ideas here. I added this in because I felt it helps to explain why the girls all go nuts over him. I know it makes Ranma seem like a god, but so what? There's got to be SOME sort of explanation for how they react! Right?

(B) Along with their covers Ranma paid people off to provide permits for Chris, Edge, Fred, Rico and himself to be able to bring their weapons around. Watari, Ayame and Landis are never seen by the public and don't need permits.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. The Coming Before the Storm

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13 - The Coming Before the Strom.

The city of Nerima had seen better days. The streets are empty and few people are seen outside of their homes. Ever since the pigtailed fighter known as Ranma left the district nothing has been the same. Like a dam that had sprouted a single tiny hole at its base the area felt as if it's life is slowly draining out of the city and its inhabitants.

The worse that happened with Ranma's disappearance is that there was no one around to stop the underwear thief. He's been going nuts with the women of Nerima. It has gotten so bad that most women and their families left the district for other places to live. The ones who couldn't afford to leave feared for their panties and bras, and also their virginity. Happosai without a leash has become a terror for all of women-kind. He's gotten more and more bolder as time passed. Lately it looked as if he's getting tired of stealing panties and bras and seems to be contemplating other, more pleasurable (for him) acts. Only the various martial artists that are left in the city have been keeping him from taking advantage of the women of Nerima, and even they are not much of a match against him if he ever went all out.

The resident doctor that everyone went to is also gone. Gone with him was the most gentle, kind and caring girl that anyone who knew her had never seen her without a smile. It's for the best since Happosai did live in her house and no one wanted to see her hurt.

The high school had also seen much better days. As Ranma was the one that took care of the bullies and gang members they now run amok in the school. The teacher that could have taken over the protection of the school is gone as well. Kuno's father left for Hawaii after Ranma and Ms. Hinako left the school. He tried to control the school himself, but could not hold out against the various gangs and bullies that plagued the school. Most of the school's students ARE bullies and gang members. Thefts and beatings are a common thing now. All the parents have also taken their daughters out of the school to save them from a fate worse than death. Now the only females in the school are members of the various gangs or high-caliber martial artists. Only the most hardcore of teachers are working there now.

In fact, no girl under the age of twenty-five, especially those without martial arts training, is seen outside of their homes without being in a large group and always in daytime. Even then side streets and alleys are out of the question for them. If they can avoid it even middle-aged women and those who have training keep out of the streets. Happosai is not the only one they have to fear. The gangs have also spread out from the school and they prowled the streets at night.

Everyone was now sorely missing the four who left Nerima. They had never realized how much the city would change once they left for good. They especially miss Ranma. The heart of the city is gone now and no one even knew what they lost till it was too late. The ones who followed in his footsteps could have helped keep the city safe, but they too are gone. Only the Amazons, the Okonomiyaki Chef and her ninja and other cross-dressing admirer, and Akane are still around to keep order, and they are failing badly. No one could believe that four people, especially Ranma, were so integral for the city. The Nerima Wrecking Crew are now both hated and loved by the residents. They hated because they're the ones who drove Ranma away in the first place, and loved them because they are trying their best to keep everyone safe.

The police are not much help either. During Ranma's stay crime was nonexistent. Cops were actually sent to the district as a form of reward for them. Ranma's sudden disappearance is like the bell of doom for them. Every day more and more of them end up in the hospital as crime soared. In fact, gangs LIKE to make raids on the police stations. They take weapons and anything that isn't bolted down. Anyone who resisted ended up in the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital.

The city government has tried to have the Japanese Defense Forces brought in, but another faction has also entered the district and stopped them, the Yakuza. In the first month of Ranma's stay in Nerima he chased out all the Yakuza influence in the city, often making examples. He never killed, but he beat those who were working the city so badly that they got the hint and stayed out. Upon hearing of his disappearance they set up their operations again, much to the dismay of Nabiki. They keep what is happening in the city from the prying eyes and ears of the surrounding districts. Only they are more feared than the gangs and the only one the Yakuza fears is Happosai. They were doing a transaction once and he groped one of their female agents. He didn't take kindly to them interfering and now fifty of their best goons are now in a hospital. They feared that he would try to stop them, but he doesn't care since there are still a few women left in the city. In fact, the Yakuza keeps him supplied with fresh and not so fresh bras and panties. They even bring in women for him to grope and such. As long as they keep bringing in the female undergarment and women Happosai lets them do whatever they want.

The other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew went out and tried to stop them as much as they can. However, they have homes and businesses to take care of so they cannot do much against the Yakuza or they can kiss their homes and lives goodbye. They have more success against the various gangs now inhabiting the city, but the more they push out the more come to take their place.

The house where Ranma used to live can better be described as a dump rather than a home and dojo. There are patches all over the roof. A huge section over the living room isn't even shingled anymore. One of the swinging gates had been knocked from its hinges and re-hung with wire. There is garbage in the rain gutters and waste paper had blown up into the branches of the trees. The koi pond contains no more koi as they were used for food and the pond itself is a murky brown. The one that kept the house the envy of the women of Nerima with how clean it was kept as was now gone. She left behind a house that should have been forgotten long ago.

Inside one of the rooms that was a semi-clean is a young girl with a pageboy haircut looking over the bills, Nabiki Tendo. Long ago she was known as the Ice Queen of Nerima. But now she has lost the title. She may be a good manipulator, but she found out, thankfully NOT the hard way, that she's nothing compared to the Yakuza. They had shut down any operations that she tries to start up. The only reason they let her live is because Happosai lives in her home and they know he would not react well to losing one of the few women left in the Nerima area. She lost her main income when Ranma left them. Then before Kasumi left with Tofu she broke into all of her files and tapes destroying everything that Nabiki worked for. That spelled the end of her blackmailing ring and making sure she wouldn't be able to find Ranma as quickly as she wanted to. Her older sister wanted to teach her a lesson, and unfortunately she hasn't learned it yet. Nabiki is still set on getting Ranma back to Nerima to get the city back under control AND so that she can have her moneymaker back. She now has great respect for the amount of control the pigtailed martial artist had over the chaos of the city. She never knew his presence was the only thing keeping the city together. Now, however, what is important is to get him back, kicking and screaming if she had to. His feelings about it do not matter, her money does. The city needs him as well.

Nabiki hasn't really changed much over the year of Ranma's absence. She still looks the same, but she's a lot thinner than before and there are bags in her eyes. This is the cause of a diet since there's very little money left to buy takeout since Akane decided to take over for Kasumi. She also hasn't been sleeping well since she spends most of her time searching for Ranma. All of their hope lies in her finding the errant fighter. He just HAS to come back! He just HAS to get this city back under control, no matter how much it hurts him! Besides, Ranma never looses so they don't have to worry about him getting hurt or anything. And if he does, well, he does heals fast.

Her underlings had either stopped working for her or left Nerima when Happosai had gotten out of control. Her network wasn't as good as it was before Ranma left and the family's income is now deep in the red. Right now the only way they could make money is by selling pictures and items of Akane's to Kuno (At very inflated prices, and the pictures are a lot more revealing than before) and a few admirers, but it's not enough. The only reason the Yakuza doesn't stop this is because they consider it chump change. If something didn't happen soon then...

As she looked over the bills she couldn't help but ask the heavens, "Ranma, where are you?" Her father and the fat panda didn't do anything around the house but moaned about losing their heir and the schools would never be joined. She couldn't believe that her father was still letting him stay at their home. He was eating them to poverty. She tried to kick him out herself, but her father screamed at her and threatened her to let him stay. She would have gotten him back for it, but her father actually used his demon head on her. It looked like Ranma's disappearance has made him totally snap. The best she could do is feed them very little and gave them no money for sake. They tried to make her give them more food and money for sake, but she told them that they would have to get jobs if they wanted to eat more. That quieted the two down very quickly. They haven't change at all.

Akane's anger is also getting worse as the horde of hentai's are back and the Blue Thunder is stronger thanks to the beatings that Ranma gave him. She's getting hit more and more and just getting madder and madder with each passing day. She also has to fight off the various gang members who have tried to cop a feel on her. The only reason she even goes to school now is because it's the only high school left open in the district. Even the private school Kodachi went to has closed down as it became a favorite place for Happosai to go hunting in. As for Mrs. Saotome, she rarely leaves her house anymore. They have hardly heard from her since Ranma left. When they do hear from her she's always going on about Ranma being an unmanly 'girl' who stained the family name, usually being joined by her husband, Soun and Akane. They always talk about him as if he were a plague, and yet they want him to return so that 'he can marry Akane and continue the schools', or in other words so they can abuse him some more. They needed him back for the honor for the Saotome name and to make grandkids for her/to be his meal-ticket/to be Akane's husband/to be her punching bag that never breaks. Nabiki knows this since one time all four of them got drunk (where they got the sake or why they let Akane drink she doesn't know) and said so themselves.

The fights that happen around the house, Akane versus Happosai to protect the two remaining sisters from him, is also taking a toll on the repair bill. Thankfully the gangs and Yakuza keep away from the house since this is Happosai's territory. The various rivals and fiancées of Ranma also haven't been by in a long time. However, no one is around to clean except for Akane, and she was just makes things worse. Without Kasumi around to do the maid work the house is just getting dirtier with each passing day.

Nabiki shook her head and looked at the article in front of her. 'Everything just went to hell after he left. I hope my informant is right about this.' In front of her is a newspaper with an article on Ranma Wild, the new talk of the town of Shibuya. He does look a lot like the Ranma she knew, but his face and eyes weren't the ones she knew. The same went with the twin sister. She looks a lot like Ranma's cursed form, but is too curvy and the face and eyes are also different. Both forms have the same blue eyes, but there's just...something...in them that wasn't in Ranma's eyes before. She can't tell what it is though. The younger sister also looks too much like the older siblings to be a fake. Still, her informant had insisted that he's the right one, and frankly she has no other leads to go on.

'Well, I already sold the information to the others already so there's no turning back now,' Nabiki thought to herself. 'I just hope that he is the Ranma we know or this will turn real ugly.' She just hoped that no one would attack him before making sure if he's Ranma or not. She has no desire to mess with the American government.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at a café run by Amazons -

"So great-grandmother finally found Airen?"

Shampoo has changed since Ranma's disappearance. She's no longer the same bubbly person that she was when Ranma was still around. She looks and acts more like a zombie than a human. There's also a deep sadness in her eyes. One who looks at them would think that it's because the one she loves is gone, but really it's because her dreams of a trophy husband is practically nonexistent now. To be the one who brings the all-powerful Ranma back to the village is a great honor and would make her fame soar. Deep inside she really does love Ranma, but her greed for popularity supercedes it. Fame and honor must come first, and Ranma's feelings on the matter last. Besides, she would just use a potion or spell to make him love her. The strong children he would give her and the respect on getting such a strong husband is what counts. Of course they would have to be all girls. She has no use for male children. Nabiki's news is like a lifeline for her and her bubbly personality is making a comeback.

Cologne nodded as she looked over an article in newspaper Nabiki had given her, for a large fee of course. "Yes, if Nabiki's information is right then this Ranma Wild could be our Ranma." Cologne hasn't changed much. She still looks the same as before, but she moves about more as an old lady would than ever before. She has been going out a lot to keep the city under control, but even with all her vast experience she knew this city is practically lost. The gangs and Yakuza still keep away from the Nekohanten, same as the Ucchans and the Tendos, but she knew sooner or later they will get bold and even with all their martial arts skills they cannot stand up to their large numbers and modern weaponry. She too wants to leave the district, but she does not want to doom the city more than it has to. They would leave as soon as they have Ranma in their hands. She would not even permit Shampoo to leave the shop as even with her skills they can still take her down using guns or worse. Instead she has Shampoo stay and has the restaurant be a safe haven for people to come to, especially if they are caught outside at night.

She still curses the day that Ranma left. It was a great time to get him to come to the village, but the information did not reach them fast enough for it to be of any use for them. Both her and Shampoo did not know whether to be thankful for the Tendos and Saotomes for finally pushing Ranma to the edge or to be hateful of them for it. Of course they never though that their actions had contributed to Ranma's decision to leave.

Shampoo looks over her great-grandmother's shoulder to look at the picture of Ranma Wild in the paper. It's not a very good one as one of his bodyguards was in the way of the shot. Only a sideways snapshot of his face can be seen. However, from what they could see it might be him.

Shampoo smiled as hope came back to her heart in a shuddering blast. "So we'll go over to his house and see if he's the one right?" Her Japanese has improved vastly as well. During times of great stress she still reverts to her old ways of speaking, but most of the time she can speak fluent Japanese.

Cologne just shook her head as she looked over her shoulder at Shampoo. She can see it in her eyes. Her great-granddaughter REALLY wants to go over to Shibuya and charge into their home, no matter what damage it causes, and take the young man back to the restaurant before even asking him any questions. "No Shampoo. We can not just go breaking into his house like we do here. If he isn't son-in-law then it will look very bad for us. We amazons have been in hiding from the world for thousands of years now. Only a few westerners even know about us or even heard about us. If Nabiki's information is wrong and we just go breaking in he has ways of getting back at us. He is half-American and would go to the embassy here and our village would be placed in the public eye. Our people may be strong, but we are nothing against modern machinery."

Shampoo pouted cutely at her great-grandmother. She truly wanted to go ever there and claim back her airen. She just knew in her heart it is really him. She has spent close to a year searching for him, for any clues that could lead to where he is. She cries herself to sleep every night thinking of her reluctant husband. She has seen what she has done wrong, but cannot change how she acts. She has been taught by her people that using spells and potions are the way to get a male under her thumb and that is how she is going to do things! Besides, Ranma is just a stupid male and he should be under her rule, not the spatula girl or kitchen destroyer! "So we'll just go there and see if he is my airen right? No Breaking Points or anything?"

Cologne nodded as she saw that Shampoo would control herself this time. She had charged into a situation before during the search for Ranma and the results were to say the least unpleasant. They had to erase a lot of people's memories or face charges they were not prepared to go against. "Yes, but we must be careful. No breaking down their homes or anything. We will CALMLY go over there and check if he is son-in-law." She turned towards the near-sighted duck in his cage. As soon as he saw the headline and Ranma's name he tried to leave the restaurant and go to Shibuya to kill Ranma Wild. Too many situations made been made worse by the duck-cursed individual and the two female amazons cannot afford for him to mess this up. "Mousse, don't you dare attack this Ranma Wild or you are going to have to face the American legal process." The duck paid no head to the warning and kept trying to free himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Ucchans-

Ukyo looked at the ninja and mailbox in front of her. She hasn't changed much since Ranma's disappearance. The only change that is detectable is the weariness in her movements. This is a combination of working on the restaurant during the day and going out to keep order in the city at night, often with said ninja and mailbox in front of her. She knew it's dangerous with her being a girl, but she's one of the Nerima's last hopes and could not leave them to their horrible fate. She doesn't bother with school anymore since it's too dangerous to be a former fiancee of Ranma's and to be around Akane. It's surprising no one had died from her poundings yet.

However, all three of them knew the city was dead. As soon as they find Ranma they are leaving the city for good. Even if Ranma did not want to come with them she would just tie him up or something and then drag him to the altar.

"So Tsubasa, Konatsu. You two will help me?"

A 'female' head popped out of the mailbox's slot and nodded 'her' head. "Of course Ukyo-sama! I can hide anywhere I want and I'll find out if Ranma Wild is Ranma-san!

The ninja also nodded 'her' head. "I will put my skills to good use Ukyo- sama."

Ukyo smiled at the two 'girls' in front of her. "Good. I have got to see if this Ranma is my Ranchan." She knows that the only way to regain her honor is for her to marry Ranma, with or without his last name (she doesn't know or is ignoring the fact that by giving up his last name Ranma has effectively freed her from the engagement). She's the same as Shampoo. She really does love Ranma deep down inside, but her honor comes first. His feelings on the matter don't count as her honor is involved. She's also armed with a potion that she stole from Shampoo to make him love her. 'Ranchan, why did you leave me you jackass? If I don't marry you I can never regain my family's honor!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the house of Kuno-

The insane kendoist looked over the article that Nabiki has sent him. He can see the resemblance this gaijin has to the pigtailed demon. "So this half-born American could be the foul sorcerer?" Unfortunately Kuno only got worse as time passed.

Sasuke bowed his head low and nodded. "Yes. If Tendo-san's information is right then this Ranma Wild is Ranma under a fake name and history."

Kuno nodded as fury ignited on his face. "So the vile villain Ranma has my pigtailed goddess? I will free you from his vile clutches and smite him!" His fury changes to lust as he though about Ranma's cursed form. Nabiki has run out of pictures of her months ago and he has been getting hungry for his goddess. Many times he has tried to rap...date his fierce tigress Akane Tendo, but she always beats him before anything could happen. All of course due to the enchantment the sorcerer has put on her. Now that there is a chance that his pigtailed goddess has returned he will kill the foul sorcerer and take her back to his home and his bed.

His fury and lust addled mind made him order Sasuke to get his steel katana and drive him to Shibuya right away. However, during the year that Ranma was away Sasuke was able to find a way to partially control his stupid master. "Sir, we shouldn't just jump in front of them and start killing someone we don't know for sure is Ranma. Nabiki Tendo has lied many times before and she could also be wrong. If the information isn't right then the family name would be dishonored by YOUR actions." The ninja has figured out that by mentioning that he could dishonor the family name Kuno would think twice before doing anything. Of course Kuno usually made up some sort of excuse that his insane mind came up with, but this time it looks like it worked.

"True. We will go to Shibuya first and see if they are the ones that I seek. Bring my ancestral sword just in case." Sasuke sighed in relief. At least this time he was going to confirm the identity first before attacking Ranma Wild. The last couple of times they went after someone who they though was Ranma he hospitalized quite a number of people and killed one. Of course Kuno said that it was because 'the foul sorcerer used magic to make this one seem like himself so that he could frame the noble Blue Thunder, so therefore this murder should be blamed on the cur!' It took a lot of money to cover that one up. Fortunately the look-alike was nothing more than a vagrant who was very unlucky. However, the ninja knew his master is getting worse. He would have to stop him if he tried to even injure this one.

Upstairs in one of the many rooms a dark haired girl is looking over the information that she bought from Nabiki. In front of her are two pictures of a pigtailed youth. One is of the Ranma she knew before he left. The other is the half-American born Ranma Wild who moved into a temple in the Shibuya area.

Kodachi looked back and forth between the two pictures as she compared their features. The two did look amazingly alike. However, she cannot be too careful. Already there had been numerous dead ends and look-alikes. "So can this be my Ranma-sama who left me?" Not a day went by that she didn't think about her darling who left everything to start a new life on his own. Thinking back to when he was around she couldn't help but see that he didn't had a choice but to leave.

"Because of people like how I used to be," Kodachi said to herself. She was just as crazy as her brother was and is now. That all changed when she visited Doctor Tofu's office before he and Kasumi Tendo could leave for the states. She stopped over to ask why Ranma left and instead got a dose of reality. Boy was she ever force-fed the truth that day. Tofu gave her something that for the first time made her think clearly. She spent many hours just throwing up all the chemicals that were in her body. The good doctor then used a few pressure points to relieve her of her headache that surface after emptying her stomach. The two cures miraculously made all the madness leave her mind.

Then Tofu and the Tendo sister talked to her, REALLY talked to her. They made her realized that she has been acting like a demented noblewoman who used chemicals to torture people and make them do as she says. She also used violence to control people just like one of the women she truly hated, Akane Tendo. It was a hard lesson for her, but she had to admit that she had it coming to her. Ever since her mother died her family just broke apart. Her brother went to his own fantasy world, her father left to go to Hawaii for years at a time and she had gotten lost in her own world too. The chemicals that she used only made the effects worse. Tofu would have used the serum he gave her long ago, but was only then able to get the exotic ingredients needed. By then it was too late. Ranma had already left the city, and more importantly her.

Kodachi hugged the two pictures to her chest and silent tears made its way down her cheeks. "Ranma Wild, please be the one I'm looking for. Please be my beloved." Even after the madness left her she's still in love with him. She found that despite everything her love for him is actually genuine. With the madness gone she was able to objectively look at everything that happened between the two of them. He may have treated her a little harshly, but it's more along the lines that he didn't know how to handle her than actual hatred of her. He was the only one that had not hated her for being insane. There were even a few times where he tried to get rid of the insanity in her mind as he had done for Doctor Tofu and Ms. Hinako's aging problem, although he wasn't successful with her. She just hoped that now that she is cured the two of them could start over. He may have a few rough edges, but she's not perfect either. She hoped and prayed with all her heart that Ranma Wild is really the one formally known as Ranma Saotome. Then she can show him that she has changed and the two of them could start going down the road of a true and meaningful relationship. The way it should have always had been. And if he does not want to start over with her or she doesn't find him, well, she just hopes he's happy wherever he was. She now knows that if you love someone the best you can do is make sure they are happy. Doctor Tofu, Kasumi Tendo and Ranma's absence made her realize that.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes with a handkerchief and prepared for a trip to Shibuya. She will do her best to find him and to fix their relationship, the right way. Because he was the only one that ever saw her for anything else but a mad woman.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere-

At the same moment that the Nerima Wrecking Crew were looking over the information they bought from Nabiki a certain pigtailed fighter was being driven home by an old friend of his. Also with them is the younger sister of his fiancée. She calls herself Mind Hat and the three of them are currently talking about her and Fight's family. He is sitting in the front with Ms. Hinako and Mind is in the back. Mind wanted him to stay with her in the back, but the glint in her eyes as she eyed him and his Chimera Rune creeped him out and he sat up front with Hinako.

Hinako looked at the reflection of Mind Hat in her rearview mirror as she stopped at a red light. "So your whole family is made up of great fighters correct?"

Mind smirk the smirk that sent chills up Ranma and Hinako's spines. "Yup! We're the best! Each of us has are own field of skill. I, of course, am the smartest of my family!" She laughed maniacally again as her ego got even bigger.

Ranma got his shivers under control first and listed the Hats that he already knew. "So let me get this straight. Fight is the best at hand to hand fighting, Magic is the magic user, Brute is the strongest and best at making armor, and you are the genius of the family right?"

Mind nodded. "Yup, and you beat all four of us and got my sister as your intended, you lucky dog you!" She made a few catcalls that got Ranma blushing like a tomato.

Hinako drove the car forward as the light changed as she too chuckled at the blushing wild horse. "My, my Ranma. Quite the ladies man aren't you." She laughed out loud as Ranma is somehow able to turn even more red. She stopped the car at another red light as the two females continued to relentlessly tease him.

Mind got her mirth down to a few chuckles. She saw that Ranma is starting to recover and made one last teasing remark. "Yup, from what I've seen my brother-in-law is quite the charmer. I bet he just LOVES spending 'quality time' with my sister!" Ranma was confused for a moment before getting her comment and would now make Mars seem pink against the redness of his full body blush. If they only knew what goes on when Tina and Chris bring him to go bra and panties shopping or when it's just him and the two girls in the temple. He thanked Kami-sama for small favors. "He fought my sister and got her to tell him her name and beat her. Then he beats me, Brute and Magic to pass our tests. Now the easy part is done." She smiled innocently as she said the last sentence. Anyone could tell, however, that she's enjoying this.

Ranma's eyes bulged and he quickly turned around in his seat. "Say WHAT! That's the EASY part!"

Mind nodded with 'the smirk'. However, Ranma is too shocked to be affected and Hinako continued driving down the road to the next red light as her left eyebrow twitched. "Yup! You see Brute, Magic and myself are the youngest of the family with Fight right in the middle. Remember that there are seven of us, so now you have three left to face. Now you have to face against the oldest of our family! They are WAY stronger than the four of us!" She grinned is ear to ear as Ranma's face turned white.

The light turned blue so Hinako moved the car down the last block to Ranma's new home. (A) "So what are their skills and how good are they?"

Mind looked at the rearview mirror where Hinako's face is reflected. "Well, the one right before Fight is my older brother the tricksters. Then there's my older sister, the great battle strategist. Then there's the oldest, Dark Hat, the most powerful of all of us."

Ranma's face paled even more as he remembered the terror he felt when Tina's older brother appeared to them long ago. He could feel the waves of power coming off of him and knew he wouldn't even have a chance against him if he didn't have the True Chaos Rune. And that's was only when he was just standing there talking to them. Hinako did not know how powerful Dark Hat is and continued with the questioning. "So what's his skill?"

Mind turned towards the white as snow Ranma and spoke as she observed him turn paler with each word she says. "He's the most powerful of all of us like I said. He has all of our skills, but they're all balance out and making him unstoppable." By now the car has reached the temple, but none of the occupants were leaving anytime soon.

Ranma is still white as a ghost and asked another question. "So he has all of your skills and the other siblings, but he's all balance out therefore making him practically unbeatable right?" Mind Hat nodded and Ranma's brain stopped functioning at that point. He remembered his fight with Brute and Tina and he just barely won those battles. As for Mind and Magic those were more of a game then a fight. And now here's one of them telling him that those were the EASY matches!

Hinako grabbed Ranma's hand to calm him down. "Don't worry Ranma, you've beaten the unbeatable before remember?" Mind raised an eyebrow at the contact, but then correctly deduced that the two are good friends and the contact is more to calm her brother-in-law down than anything romantic.

Some of Ranma's ego returns at hearing the teacher's comment. "Well, I have beaten the unbeatable before." He latches onto that as a lifeline. Then he remembers just WHY he's fighting them, for Tina. He's gotten to know her after all this time and he's grown attached to her. She's a lot nicer (and better looking) than all of his old fiancees. She is one of the women who he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with. This reinforces his determination to defeat Tina's siblings.

However, Mind is not finished. "Also the reason why he calls himself Dark Hat besides that he's the oldest is that he's everything that is dark and scary. I mean he's the kind of guy who breaks people for speaking badly about our family. The only one that can talk to him without being scared by him is Magic. He's not going to be easy to defeat."

Ranma almost had his resolve melt at that, but he started to think of all the wonderful times he and Tina has had and does not falter. "So that means that I'm going to have my hands full fighting him right?"

Mind looked a little thoughtful for some reason. "Well, to tell you the truth no one besides us Hats and our parents had ever fought him and is still be in one piece. I mean Dark took a solid blow from Brute's club and just shook it off like it was nothing."

Hinako looked at him with pity. "Well Ranma, looks like you're going to have to do some major training to reach his level."

He leaned forward and put his arms on the dashboard, then put his forehead on his arms. "Great. Juuuuuust great." He felt a really big headache coming.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the main Shibuya police station uptown-

A debriefing is taking place on what happened two hours ago in downtown Shibuya.

In a meeting hall Captain Kotobuki is briefing the top brass along with members of the other police forces about what happened in the downtown Shibuya area. With him are Ryo and Kaori who were there to help with the investigation. His son is at home taking care of his wife and daughters. They're pretty shook up about the whole situation and not fit to talk about it right now. The lab results were delivered to them about ten minutes ago. He had Jack-O put in the morgue and had the lab analyze what he was made of ASAP.

"Alright boys and girls the lab test results are here now so we can start with the briefing." Copies of the results were being passed to all the members at the table.

One of the members briefly scanned the papers and looked up at the captain. "So two supernatural looking creatures had a fight in the downtown Shibuya area. One of them is the bat-creature we've been looking for and the other is some monster we now have at the morgue right?"

Kotobuki nodded. "Yes. Before the two creatures fought each other my youngest daughter and her friend managed to catch the bat-creature using an old rabbit trap with a manga for bait and a spirit ward on the basket. We would have had him in jail now, but he was freed when my older daughter ripped the ward off the basket. Later I'm having my daughter make us a few wards in case we want to catch him again. The bat-creature is human like, but has clawed feet and bat-like wings and is missing its left eye. According to what my kids and their friends say along with eyewitness statements the bat-creature has supernatural powers. It can make a huge scythe appear in its hands out of nowhere and can use lighting attacks as well." Everyone nodded at this information.

One piece of information seeps into some of the member's minds. "The bat- creature has magical attacks?"

Again Kotobuki nodded. "Yes. It has lighting attacks as you can see from the damage that's detailed in the report and from my own children's statements. However, I don't think it's dangerous. The bat-creature seems to be more into stealing mangas, game cards and scaring people than hurting them. Also when my youngest daughter was being attacked by the other creature it came to help her. We were able to get my daughter to say that he told her that his name is Landis. Also my daughter also insisting that he's 'a good guy'.

One of the Brass spoke up. "So what about this other creature?"

"I'm getting to that." The lights dimmed and the slider is turned on. A slide of the pumpkin headed creature is on the view screen. "This creature calls itself Jack-O. It killed Mr. Yuu, a small time dealer and some of his hired thugs before it went after my daughter." Slides of the bodies were shown to them. "He also killed some random man we have yet to identify to get to my daughter. The damage that they received are just like the ones that were seen at the warehouse when Hanze along with his men were killed. This indicates that he's probably one of the new crime boss' men. Jack-O was armed with a crude but deadly ax when he killed everyone. He has super strength that we determined judging from the wounds on the bodies and his battle with Landis and he can spit out a cloud of green acid that can melt just about anything. Its body is something that the lab boys had never seen before. It's a mix between plant and human."

"So you're saying someone MADE this thing?"

Kotobuki nodded. "It's very likely someone could have made this creature in a lab. The one that took the creature down was Ryo here. He's the City Hunter who was sent here by Sakeo to help us with the new crime lord that shown up here. Like I said before the creature Jack-O seems to be working for the new crime lord from what my daughter overheard. He was trying to recruit Mr. Yuu for its boss and when he refused he killed him."

One of the Brass raised an eyebrow. "The new crime lord is using monsters to do his dirty work?"

"Yes. That's why the warehouse massacre was strange to begin with. The way the men were killed weren't the usually way that people are killed. It seems that more of these creatures are running around since there were various ways Hanze's men were killed. Jack-O is in the morgue waiting for transport to a secured area."

Mr. Zen is a top Brass, but also a close friend of Mr. Kotobuki. "So how's your daughter doing?"

Kotobuki nodded his thanks to him. "With everything that happened to her today she's holding up pretty well. She's just a little shook up and is at home resting."

"So any leads on who's the new crime lord?"

Kotobuki massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming. Ever since the massacre that question has been asked about a hundred times already. He's getting tired of giving answers. "No. We're still looking for clues to who it is. When we took one of Hanze's men in for question about the killings all he knew was that the new crime lord never shows him or herself. It wasn't until a letter was sent to Hanze that he or she ever contacted anyone. That was the only time anybody ever heard directly from him or her. We don't even know if the new crime lord is a guy or girl dang-it!" At the end the headache became a migraine as frustration over the case got the better of him and he lost control for a second. The others understood however. Whenever a new crime lord appears at least one person snaps.

One of the heads of the police task forced asked about the new guy in town. "Aren't you investigating on this Ranma Wild? He could be connected to all this."

After swallowing some home headache medicine Kotobuki replied. "Yes, but without any solid poof we can't touch him without looking bad with the U.S. I'm leaving the investigation to Ryo and his partner to see into the manner." He gestured towards the City Hunter and Kaori.

Before any of them could ask anything else a young cop burst the room. "The pumpkin creature has escape from the morgue and is tearing the station apart!"

"WHAT!" Kotobuki shouted as Ryo and Kaori ran out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the meeting room-

The morgue as well as most of the hallways are filled with the bodies of the officers that tried to stop Jack-O. The hallways look more like a slaughterhouse the walls decorated with great smears of blood from the victims. The morgue workers who were in the room at the time are all dead. The room had been trashed. Tables and chairs are splintered and overturned everywhere the two looked. Smears of wet blood decorated the walls. Splashes of it in tacky, trailing puddles are on the floors and walls. The four workers that were working in the room when Jack-O got up are now all over the room in various pieces. Jack-O had taken them apart and threw what's left around the room.

The evidence room where the creature's ax was kept was broken into. There were two cops who were guarding the room at the time. One had his head twisted right off. The other is sitting against the lockers to their left, his legs splayed, half-hidden by a smashed table. His midsection is awash with oozing blood, his features contorted with pain.

Ryo kneeled next to him. "Where did the creature go?"

The injured cop had a little trouble talking, but was able to tell them where Jack-O went. "He headed to the basement."

Turning to the door Ryo saw a cop looking in. "Hey you! Take care of him. We're going after the creature." The cop nodded as Ryo and Kaori left after Jack-O.

The two followed the bloody path to the basement. Bodies of cops decorated the hallways that Jack-O went threw. A body of a young cop was hanging from the hole in a door where his head was force through. A large group of cops were all melted into ooze. What's left of them hardly looks human. The only indication that it was even once were men are the mostly melted uniforms and badges. When Ryo and Kaori reached the basement the metal door was smashed down. Inside all they found is a hole in the wall leading into the sewers. The gaping hole that the creature used looks like it was melted using its acid breath.

Ryo angrily looked into the hole. "I fired all six rounds of my Magnum into that thing! How could it be still alive after that?" He backed away from the gasping hole knowing that following the creature into the sewers would be useless now.

Kaori was about to step through the hole when Ryo backed away. "Why aren't we following it then?"

Ryo shook his head at his partner. Didn't she ever watch horror movies! "Hello! Don't you watch horror movies! You NEVER EVER go after a monster after it goes into the sewers because every time that happened the people who follow the monster are always killed by it!" He looked around and it finally clicked what they were doing. "In fact, we shouldn't even be in this basement right now seeing that the monster could just be hiding somewhere around here waiting to kill us!"

Kaori's eyes widen as she frantically looked around. "Let's get out of here!" She ran back up the stairs with Ryo close behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the temple-

"You attacked a monster downtown?"

Chris and Tina just arrived home a few minutes ago. Both women did not hear any of the fighting since it happened on one side of downtown Shibuya while they were shopping on the other side. After the alterations were made Tina bought the dress that Chris picked out (Chris is still beating herself for it. The only silver lining she has are the 'secret' undergarments she bought that she intends to show off to Ranma later.) And the two headed back to the temple not knowing what happened just a few dozen blocks from them. After the two women dropped off their purchases in their rooms they headed down to where Fred and the others were watching the news just in time for the report on Landis' fight. Even the two ninja's eyes twitched, once. Landis himself arrived in the middle of the broadcast.

Landis shrugged at the group's question. "Yup, I had to or the girl would have been dead if I didn't step in to help."

Fred threw up his hands in the air in exasperating. "Great, just great! Now everyone knows that there really is a bat-creature flying around. If we're unlucky they'll follow you here!"

Yun came to Landis' defense. Masato had called earlier and told her everything. "Well, Landis did save my friend Sayo. He had no choice or that monster would have kept on killing everybody."

Edge nodded at the logic, but he and the Zodiac Sword scowled as another fact came to mind. "This means Neclord and the monsters he had with him at the Alma Kinan Village are still alive then."

Piccolo nodded solemnly. "Yes. And since this world doesn't use magic or believe in monsters anymore he's unstoppable in this world."

Everyone, even Landis, turned silent at that until Fight suddenly brightened. "Guys! Ranma is here along with two other people!" She could feel Ranma's energy along with two others. One of them she knows too well.

The front door opened and a ten year old girl or so with short purple hair stepped inside. She wore a pair of violet color spectacles and an odd conical shaped top hat of pale colored leather and bits of metal that appeared to be electronic devices of some kind. She had a cannon strapped to her back along with a metal disk underneath her huge backpack. And a large side bag hanging on her left side. She looked around the assembled people until she spotted Fight and then ran over to hug her. "Hi sis!"

Fight automatically put her arms around her sister as she and everyone else looked on in astonishment at her. "Mind? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Mind let go of her and stepped back to look her sister in the face. "Oh, I was watching you guys when the blast hit and was sent to this world along with you guys. I got sent to another location though and have been looking for you ever since. I ended up someplace called Kyoto near where a guy with a bandana was walking around. My scanner told me he had a directional curse that allowed mid-distance teleporting without him knowing. I followed him so I could be teleported around with him until my scanners could sense you. I pinpointed that you were around here, but couldn't get a good reading so I just kept asking people for you until I ran into Ranma over at the school. I gave him his test and he passed!" Fight's face lit up at this news. She was worried that Mind would get carried away and just blast Ranma to pieces. If he won that that means three down and three to go!

Chris looked towards the door where Ranma has yet to come through. "So where's Ranma? We need to tell him something."

Mind replied in an offhanded manner before she could stop herself. "He's right behind me with his lady friend." As soon as she finished her sentence she slapped a hand on her forehead. Everyone would interpret that wrong. Sure enough her sister and Chris went berserk.

Everyone in the room took three to five steps away from Ranma's fiancee and the silver maiden when an intense heat suddenly radiated from the two girls. Their battle auras would have made Akane and even Herb green with envy. The two of them shouted two words that contained more hatred and rage than Ryoga could ever muster up.

"LADY FRIEND!"

Even Mind got scared of her sister and hid behind a chair, shivering.

After getting the ringing out of her ears Ayame smiled a not so nice smile. "This is going to be soooo good."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just outside the door Ranma and Hinako heard, and felt, the two girls shout. Ranma gulped as he started to shake. It's starting to feel as if he's in Nerima again and a new fiancee has shown up. It only stopped when Hinako put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You did explain to them that I was your teacher and friend right?"

He nodded as hope flared in him. Maybe they won't kill him this time. Tina and Chris are very different from his old fiancees and that made him breath easier. Mind probably just told them the wrong thing and it set them off.

Ranma steeled himself and put his hand on Hinako's and gave it a squeeze in thanks. She nodded and put her hand down as the two entered the lion's den.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the temple-

Just as the two women in Ranma's life were about to go outside to teach Ranma a lesson about bringing home unknown women two figures stepped through the door.

Ranma stepped in with a tall, busty, brown haired twenty something year old woman. The yellow dress she wore is skintight and just barely cleared her fanny. Her ample chest almost seemed to burst out from her front. Her long brown hair hanged loosely down her back and she has a flawless face. She practically screamed sex.

Both women took one look at her then stomped over to where Ranma was standing next to her. "RANMA! WHO IS THIS?" Both women unconsciously used their magic and ki to make their voices extremely loud. It scared off all the birds in a two-mile radius, broke a few windows, and made everyone in the area look towards where the shout came from. They all knew the tone of voice the two women used. Whoever this Ranma was is in a lot of trouble. The women who heard the shout prayed for his lost soul while the men shivered in fear for one of their own.

Ranma gulped as Tina and Chris' battle auras flared. He would have bolted as soon as the two of them stomped over to him, but he knows he did nothing wrong this time. Still, they're SCARY! "Well, um, you see, err..." He gulped again as their auras got bigger at his stuttering.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken an hour to calm the two enraged and jealous girls. It took him a quick explanation at sword point and the promise of dinner and a romantic date for each of them when things are a little less hectic for the two to calm down while everyone enjoyed his squirming, especially Hinako, Ayame and Mind.

Everyone had gathered at the dinner table to hear a more detailed explanation from Ranma while eating the takeout Ranma, Hinako and Mind purchased on the way to the temple. Of course Tina and Chris are sitting VERY close to Ranma. He could tell they were itching to grab one of his arms and declare 'MINE!' He knew the indications of it from watching his old fiancees.

The two women eyed Hinako carefully the whole time. They may now know about Ranma and Hinako's friendship, but that didn't mean they couldn't stake their claim just in case.

Piccolo nodded as Ranma finished his explanation. "So you're his old teacher who gave him all of those educational books of his. I must say thank you on behalf of myself and our friends in Lake Castle. Those books have been really helpful." He gave the beautiful teacher a slight bow from his sitting position.

Hinako smiled at him and nodded. "I knew those books would come in handy." She turned her friendly gaze back to Ranma. Tina and Chris saw this of course and narrowed their eyes at her. "The books were nothing. It's the least I can do to repay him for helping me stay as an adult indefinitely." She saw a prime opportunity to tease her friend and leaned slightly forward so that Ranma would have a clear view of her cleavage. Chris and Fight growled at her while Ranma tried not to look. He knew she loved teasing him and would not fall for her trap.

Fight growled as she glared at the busty teacher. 'She has the same build and personality Jeane has! That tramp! Stop playing with my Ranma hussy!'

Chris is also cursing over Hinako's personality and figure that was better then hers. Her language was a lot more colorful though. Her days as a knight gave her a rather large vocabulary.

Ranm just tried to ignore the three women's animosity and turned towards Landis. "So you went downtown and showed yourself off to everyone one there right?" His eyes narrowed at him. He had told Landis and the others to keep a low profile and now Landis does this. However, Landis just shrugged and smirked. This made Ranma mad and would have stood up and grabbed his throat and shook him around if Yun hadn't quickly stood up from her chair and jumped onto Ranma's lap and hugged him to stop him.

"It's okay big brother. No one followed him and he did save my friend from that monster. Don't be mad." This served to calm him down and he put his arms around his sister in thanks for stopping him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to go 'Awww', which the two sibling did not hear. The heart- warming scene even made Chris and Tina stop glaring at Ms. Hinako. Whenever they see how Ranma and Yun are so close to each other the two couldn't stop staring. It made them fantasize how Ranma would be holding THEIR child with him so lovingly like that. This is especially prominent for Tina since she had seen Arthur's article on how Ranma promises to give his children the childhood he never had. She had even told Chris of this as well and the two just couldn't stop sighing as they looked at the siblings.

Landis is, of course, disgusted by anything mushy heart-warming as this was. Still, he owes Yun one for saving him. Ranma did NOT look happy when he was about to throttle him. He took Yun's plate and put it besides Ranma's as Yun turned in Ranma's lap towards the table. The two siblings did not mind if she ate dinner while sitting on his lap. "Yup, I did end up in a fight downtown. I also found out that Neclord is still alive since he's the only one that could have created something like that."

Hinako is still smiling at how happy Ranma looked as he hugged his little sister. The kind of smile he has now has never been seen before when he was in Nerima. Speaking of Nerima... "You know Ranma, last I heard Nerima has been going downhill ever since you left. You might want to go by sometime and see how bad things have gotten."

Ranma looked over at her. "Yeah, I've heard. Me, Ayame and Watari were by the outskirts when we checked around the store where I used the Mirror of Chaos. I talked with one of the passersby and he told me that Nerima has really gone down the dumps since you, me, the Doc and Kasumi left. I can't do anything about it right now though. I still have to figure out how to get us back to Yun's world. By the way, you want to come with us?"

Hinako looked thoughtful at that. It didn't sound too bad. It seems like the world where Ranma's new friends and family came from is still very primitive compared to her and Ranma's world. Her knowledge would be very useful there. "Maybe Ranma. I still have a delinquent to straighten out anyway. You know Ran Kotobuki don't you?"

Ranma smiled in a not so nice way, making the others shiver a little. That girl is way too nosy for his taste. "Oh yes, I remember her. If you need help 'disciplining' her just let me know. Hehehe." Mind looked enviously at him. His evil voice is better than hers!

Piccolo got over the willies the Ranma' voice caused then asked a question that has plagued him and all the others here and in Lake Castle for a long time. "Ranma, you never did tell us the complete story on why you left Nerima. Could you please tell us why you left your old life and how you ended up in our world?"

Ranma shrugged. He had been expecting someone to ask that question anytime now. "Well, I guess you guys should learn more about me," Ranma began. "You see it all began in this world almost a year ago..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One year ago-

It looked like any other 'normal' day in the city of Nerima. It was after school and Ranma was heading back to the Tendo place when he heard a ringing bell from a bike he knows well too well. As this happens to him almost every single day since he came here.

"Airen!" Ranma tried to dodge the flying figure of Shampoo who jumped from her bike, he really did, but she was already on top of him. He only had a moment to tense himself for the impact before his and Shampoo's bodies collided. "Wo ai ni!" She held him tenderly, but tight enough that he couldn't get away. She snuggled up next to him, slowly moving closer to his face. Ranma felt sick as she continued to rub her body against his. It's not that he's gay or that he did not enjoy such a lush body rubbed against his, but the invasion of personal space still gets to him. It's always the same thing whenever the two of them meet! He felt like he was being taken advantage of, and in male form at that!

"C'mon Shampoo! Get off of me!" She responded to his protests by trying to plant a kiss on his lips. He managed to turn his head enough so that she only caught his cheek. "I said knock it off!" He forced her arms from around him and held her at arm's length. He was about to yell at her about people's need for space when he heard a shout to his right.

"Ranma Saotome! How dare you take advantage of my Shampoo!" He looked from Shampoo to Mousse and back again, and realized that the hold he had on her wrists made it look like he was forcing her into something she didn't want, or more like DID want.

He immediately let go of her and dodged a dozen throwing stars from Mousse. "Oh c'mon! It's not what it looks like!"

"Silence user of women!" Mousse sent a volley of sharp pointy knives flying at the pigtailed martial artist. He dodged the weapon master's attack and used it as a barrier to distance himself from Shampoo as well.

"Will you stop already! I told you nothing happened!" Something large and hard came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Ranma's head. He was sent staggering back and bright spots of color danced across his eyes. When his vision cleared he found himself on his knees staring at Ryoga's feet.

"How dare you cheat on Akane, Ranma!"

He looked up at the fuming pig-cursed individual. "What the hell are you talking about! I wasn't doing anything!"

Ryoga just looked more enraged, if it were possible, as he stared at something on Ranma's cheek. "So you say, but the mark of another woman's lips upon your cheek says otherwise you bastard!" Ranma suddenly remembered Shampoo's kiss. 'Damn! She must have been wearing lipstick!' Before he could explain what had happened, though, Ryoga's foot connected with his face.

Ranma slammed into a wall leaving a rather large impression in it as he slid to the ground. He was getting sick and tired of this! Not just this fight, but all of the fights! It's like this every day! He would do something completely unintentional and end up fighting half of Nerima! He didn't mind fighting occasionally and a daily sparring match between someone could be fun, but this was ridiculous! The only thing that could make today worse would be the arrival of Ukyou or Akane.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, several of the okonomiyaki chef's spatulas imbedded themselves into the stone next to his head. This day just kept getting better and better.

"I see you've taken to cavorting with Shampoo now Ranma honey. Looks like I'm going to have to make sure you remember who your real fiancée is!" Ukyou ran up to him intending to bash his head in a couple of times with her giant spatula.

Shampoo slid to a halt if front of Ranma. "You no is Ranma fiancée! Shampoo is only woman for Ranma! Ranma is Shampoo's Airen!"

Ukyou shot Shampoo a fiery glare. "We'll just see about that sugar!" Ukyou jumped towards Shampoo as she pulled out her maces.

The two girls began fighting each other, but Ranma wasn't able to take advantage of the situation because now Mousse and Ryoga were splitting up to try and catch him in a pincer attack. Realizing that this was going to be a very long day, Ranma jumped to his feet and prepared to defend himself. Then he heard someone shouting at him, again.

"You foul villain prepare to die!" Kuno joined the fight.

"Well, the gangs all here," Ranma said as he fought off the three very stupid and very enraged men.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometime later-

Late that night a very tired and very hurt Ranma arrived at the Tendou dojo. His fight with Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse hadn't gone very well. They seemed to be getting better and better and he seemed to be losing his edge. He knew the real reason he was losing his fighting instinct was because he was tired of it all. Tired of the never-ending battles, tired of the challenges he was constantly receiving from people who wanting to fight the best, tired of all the women who seemed to think he belonged to them. Not caring what he feels about it. He just wanted to get away from everything.

He stumbled through the door and the first thing he got was a mad Akane in his face. "Where have you been Ranma?" she demanded.

"Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse jumped me," he explained. "I had to dunk them in a stream before they finally gave up." Feeling he had fully explained his tardiness, Ranma moved to go around Akane. He stopped when he noticed she had the 'I'm going to hit Ranma' look in her eyes. He wondered what he had done this time.

"So you were out fighting huh? Then what's that on your cheek Ranma?"

Ranma groaned. He had completely forgotten about Shampoo's kiss and apparently the lipstick hadn't come off during the fight. "I can explain that. You see Shampoo—"

"So it was Shampoo huh!" shouted Akane, cutting him off. "One of your cute fiancées! Why didn't you go to her with your injuries and story of being picked on by big bad Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse you hentai?"

Normally Ranma would have hit back with something sarcastic and rude, but tonight he just wasn't in the mood for the bickering he and Akane were constantly engaged in. Looking down at her, he wondered if she truly thought so little of him. It wasn't like he had gone out of his way to attract fiancées and enemies, and he certainly hadn't encouraged any of them once they had shown up. Without saying a word, Ranma simply limped past Akane.

"Where are you going now?" Akane's tone had lost a bit of its edge and was now tinged with confusion. It wasn't like Ranma to simply ignore her barbs.

"To take a bath," he responded in a weary tone. "I'm tired and I hurt, so I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Good night."

He was heading to the bath when he heard Nabiki talking to his mom who came to visit. He followed the voices to Nabiki's room and stood outside the door as they continued to talk.

"Auntie, shouldn't you just pick a girl for Ranma to marry to end all of this craziness?" Ranma's interest grew and he pressed his ear to the door.

"Yes, maybe I should. I was hoping that he would just pick a girl of his own so that I can finally have some grandkids."

"So you just want some grandkids out of him?"

"Yes. I gave up mothering Ranma so that the family name would have great honor to it after Genma trains him. But I never got to mother him the way I wanted to. So by getting grandkids I get to mother them all I want and then give them back to Ranma and his wife without really doing any work. If they act up it must be because Ranma is such a poor father. My son is useless except as a fighter and baby-maker anyway. As long as he gives me grandchildren I don't really care what happens to him anymore. Oh, if only I didn't have such a dishonorable son!" Ranma's anger grew at his moth...Genma's wife's words. This is woman that gave birth to him? "So which one do you think would mother the most kids for me?"

Ranma left for the bath to do some heavy thinking. He knows now that even his mother didn't care for him at all. All she saw in him her own son was a tool to use. It was no wonder Genma didn't want to stay with her! She's just as bad as he is! He feared this would happen, he just knew the two had to be alike! It's the only reason that made sense for the two to marry!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the bath Ranma could finally think to himself. He began thinking about his life and what it was leading to. Everyone wanted something from him and no one cared about him. The only ones that ever treated him like a person were Tofu, Kasumi and Ms. Hinako, even if she does drains him. They were the only ones that cared about HIM.

He helped Tofu to stop acting crazy every time Kasumi was near him a few weeks ago. It took a good while, but now Kasumi and Tofu are dating. He also helped Hinako stop turning into a little girl. He found a scroll in the old pervert's room that had a counter move to stop her from turning into a little girl. He had to disable her again since she didn't trust him, but now Hinako is now a full time adult. She has been treating him like a good friend since then. The two of them even meet in private to just talk! No fighting, no ultimatums, just the two of them talking and acting like they've been friends for years. No one has ever done that with him before.

Ranma then went back thinking about himself. Despite what many people believed about him Ranma was not stupid. He was simply ignorant of a lot of things. Since the day he was born his life had been laid out before him by his parents. He was to become a man among men, a warrior whose skills and abilities would be unrivaled by anyone. He would marry the daughter of his father's good friend Soun and carry on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. He would bring great honor to both families. He would be everybody's escape goat. He would be everybody's punching bag. He would be the one working while everyone lazed around eating the food HE bought with his money, sitting on the couch HE paid for, watching the TV HE saved up to buy, while everyone treated him like they treat Kasumi, like a slave. They may not beat her, but she's a slave just like he is. But no one had ever bothered to ask him if this was what he wanted, or her for that matter. Nabiki would sell his pictures, and eventually his body, to make money while he never got any of it. Genma and Soun would keep on drinking sake and using up all the hard-earned money he made. His mother would mother his children while ignoring him. If they got too rough she would send them to him and probably say he's a bad father when he would barely even see them! Akane would continue to beat him until one day she kills him. Probably would beat his corpse too. And that's just if he stayed with the Tendos! The others are even worse.

An even more chilling thought came to him. They would probably do this to his children as well!

Ranma is a fighter but only because he had never been given the chance to be anything else but a fighter. Fighting and the martial arts didn't necessarily disagree with him, it was just the constant fighting that he disliked so much. Sure he likes fighting but that was only because he never had the chance to do anything else but to fight. His knowledge of things other than fighting was limited due to the nomadic lifestyle he had lived for a good ten years of his life. Being dragged from place to place and being enrolled in a ton of different schools had done very little to help his education or social skills.

And now he's here in Nerima, considered by many to be either an enemy or the love of their life. This was where he was supposed to spend the rest of his life, happily married to Akane.

Yeah, right.

This wasn't what he wanted out of his life. Because he never had any control of it to begin with. Because his life was already planned out for him before he was even born.

Then he thought about his parents. They are the cause of all of his heartaches. Genma the fat panda is why he's the way he is now. He cared more about himself than anything else. Selling him just to feed himself, not caring about what would happen later to his own son. Many of the people are after him because of something HE did. Hell, whenever Genma gets challenged he would tell the challenger to take it out on HIM! Then there was his mother, if he could call her that. She wanted the family name to have great honor to it. But couldn't she see that the Saotome name no longer had any honor to it anymore thanks to the man she married. And she always threatens him with that sword of hers. She cared more about honor to her family's name than her child. And now he knows that all she wants out of him is grandkids to mother the way she had wanted to do with him, as long as they don't act up. Then it would be his fault for raising such bad children! She was never a mother to beginning with the b!

Then Ranma remembered what he had read a day before about the magic shop where Kuno got that phoenix egg awhile back. A magic item that could give anyone one wish is there now. The shop owner sent him a letter telling him about it since he had heard of the various troubles he has. The others have already tried to use it, but it didn't work for them because the owner of the store said only those who have earned a wish could make the mirror work. If you made a wish and it didn't work for you the mirror would wipe your memory of the whole thing. Even the knowledge of the mirror's existence would be wiped out. It's one of the safeguards of the mirror so the failed wish maker wouldn't destroy the mirror in a fit of rage. According to the owner everyone from Akane to Cologne has tried their luck with the mirror, with no results except for a memory wipe.

Ranma couldn't think of anyone besides himself that has earned a wish. He could wish for a new life so that he could leave this one. It wasn't his to begin with. If nothing else it would just erase a bit of his memory anyway.

All he had to do is break all of his bonds to this life. This is it. Even if the mirror didn't work there's no turning back. 'Well, there's no reason to wait for it. I should do what I have to do. What I want to do.' He got out of the bath with a grim yet determined expression on his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs the Tendo family is having dinner. Nodoka is sitting next to her husband talking about their son. They were about to dig in when Ranma walk downstairs. He looked at them until he had everyone's attention.

"I want you to all know that I'm leaving this house for good. I'm abandoning the Saotome name and all the honor debts that go with it." He's fully dressed and his things are all in a subspace pocket he learned from Mousse, the only good thing that ever came out of the stupid duck. Of course Mousse didn't know that Ranma had copied his technique.

"Now see here boy!" Genma shouted in his face pointing his finger at him. He let out a scream when Ranma grabbed his finger and snap it. A brutal kick on the face made a deep cut in its wake. Genma fell to the ground lying like a broken doll with its strings cut off. Then Ranma threw an energyball at Mr. Tendo as he was getting up. The ball of energy sent the Tendo human waterworks flying into the pond.

"RANMA YOU JERK!" Akane shouted bringing out her hammer. She was about to bash in his head, but she felt a deep pain and saw Ranma's fist punching her HARD into her gut. She spat out blood before falling to the ground unconscious.

Nabiki stood up and glared at him. "Ranma! How dare you!" She was about to slap him when Ranma grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. He squeezed as she looked into his eyes. His eyes are cold, frigid. It put to shame her own expressionless mask and it made her scared.

His voice matched his eyes. "Now you will listen to me. I will not tolerate you ruining my life. Got that." Before she could reply he slammed her to the ground. Hard. It wasn't enough to kill her, but she will be sore for weeks.

Nodoka pulled out her sword as she advanced on him. "Now see here son! How could you do this to our family name?" Looking at the sword Ranma felt anger, intense, raging 'I will kill you now!' anger. She cared more about her own honor than her child's welfare!

Grabbing her sword Ranma held it up to let her see it. "You cared nothing about me. You only saw me as a tool to use then throw away after its usefulness has run out. You were never fit to be a mother at all. I consider myself UN-lucky to have been born to you and your husband. You are just the woman who donated half of her genes to make me. I'm glad I have no siblings. They would have been ashamed as well to have you as their mother. Your ancestor would be ashamed to know you. You gave me nothing but pain, so I'm throwing everything you and your family has done to me!" In front of Nodoka's frightened eyes he snapped the blade in two. Then he drew its broken blade along his left palm, leaving a streak of his own blood from the hilt to its now jagged tip. "Take my blood as well! It has been nothing but a pain to me since your blood runs in mine!" He splashed her face with the blood dripping from the gaping wound. By doing this he has effectively declared that he refuses to acknowledge her as family. The breaking of the blade and the throwing of blood has made him a ronin. A wanderer. One with no family. Good!

Looking down at her now pale face he scowled. "You never cared for me but as a way to have honor and have grandkids to mother the way you never did for me! It YOUR fault since you were never was there for me! YOU are the one who let Genma take me away! YOU are the one to ruin this family! Genma may have been the one to make those deals and make those thefts and such, but he wouldn't have made even half of them if YOU hadn't let him take me away! You say you want grandchildren? I will NEVER let you touch my children you bi from hell!"

He turned towards the front door and walked away, leaving a gaping and frozen woman in his wake. He still held onto the broken sword as a reminder of why he left this life for good. As he got to the door separating him from the outside world he saw Kasumi waiting for him.

She smiled at him. However, this smile is different. This smile is not her usual oblivious smile, but an actual genuine one. This is a smile only he and Tofu are privileged to see. "Ranma, before you leave Nerima see Doctor Tofu about your cut. And I think Ms. Ninomiya would like to say goodbye before you leave for your new life."

Ranma smiled impishly at her. "You were expecting this, weren't you?"

Kasumi returned the smile. "Of course I was. Although you were a LITTLE bit too violent when you told everyone about your decision." Ranma blushed and apologized. Kasumi is THE mother and sister he never had! There's nothing he won't do for her. "It's okay Ranma, I understand. Here, take these cookbooks with you. I'm sure you'll have a use for them." She handed him a HUGE stack of books, which he made disappear using Hidden Weapons Technique.

The two friends hugged tightly for a long time and then both gave each other a kiss on the cheek. "Now remember Ranma, I will always be your friend. Take care of yourself and make sure to stop by Doctor Tofu and Ms. Hinako's houses before you disappear."

Ranma smiled at her with all the love and friendship he can muster and Kasumi did the same. This may be the last time the two of them will ever see each other. "Sure, why not. Make sure you leave too ok." She was about to say something, but he put a finger on her lips to silence her. "I mean it Kasumi. If you don't leave this madhouse soon I'll come back and drag you out! I'll even get Tofu and Hina-chan to help me! Got it!" She stood there with an unreadable expression for a few moments, then gave him a smile and nodded. The two hugged and kissed again before Ranma turned towards the door. "Goodbye, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi symbolically opened the door for him. By walking through it he is leaving Nerima for probably the last time. "Goodbye, Ranma-kun." And with that the pigtailed warrior walked out of the Tendo home to start a new life elsewhere. The storm clouds hanging in the sky finally decided to drop their heavy loads. Rain poured down over the city, soaking the young man in seconds, changing him from male to female, and matting his long hair, changing it from black to red. She seemed to take no note of it though. She just held onto her broken sword and stared into the cloudy sky knowing that this was the ending of Ranma Saotome and the beginning of just a man named 'Ranma'. For this is the path that he has chosen to follow it will be a hard road to follow. But this is what he needed to do to follow his own path in life one without regrets or ties to the past.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the present-

"After that I said my goodbyes to Doc Tofu and Hinako and they gave me those books to take with me. The rest you already know." He had already told the others how he got the Chaos Mirror and his meeting with Thomas when they arrived on his world. "What about you Hina? What happened to you and the others when I left?" Calling her Hina-chan in front of Tina and Chris is like making a death wish.

Ms. Hinako leaned back in her chair. "Well, I don't know about the NWC. After you left I quit my job at the high school since there was no reason for me to teach there anymore. Kasumi left her family with Tofu to go study in the U.S to become a doctor there. And I told you already that the two of them are married now."

Ranma smiled. "He had to drag her out of that house didn't he?" At Hinako and everybody else's puzzled expression he chuckled. "Before I left I told Doc to drag her out of that house. If he didn't, well, I threatened to put back his insanity. You should have seen how panicked he looked!" He made a very good familial of Tofu's face when he threatened to put the madness back. Everyone laughed at the comical expression.

Fred is the first to stop laughing. "So that's why you don't believe in other people's view of honor. Your parents and everyone in your old life were hypocrites. They knew the word, but not the meaning of it."

Mind nodded at that. "After what you went through who would? I mean the way your parents treated you makes Dark look like this Kasumi woman!"

Fight smirked when she heard her sister's comparison of her brother to who Ranma tells her is like an angel. "And Dark isn't known to be Mr. Nice-guy. The only one he acts nice to is Magic."

Ranma chuckled a little at that. He remembers his time with Magic so he doesn't blame Dark for being nice to her. She just has that...something...that Kasumi also has that prevents you from not being nice to her. "Well, now you know my story. That was why I left and I never looked back since. Besides, if I didn't I wouldn't have never met all of you or found a sister." Ranma hugged the still on his lap Yun tighter making her giggle.

Hinako looked at the two. It's just CREEPY that the two of them are so alike, yet aren't really siblings. "I still can't believe that you two aren't really brother and sister. Both of you just look and act so much alike you're almost twins!"

Rico nodded fervently as well. "Yes, they do. You should have seen our expressions when we found out." She then frowns as she remembers what they were worried about before Ranma came in with Hinako and Mind Hat. "But what are we going to do now that Landis is known to be real now?"

Ranma smirked at the knight in training. "I already thought of that. Watari, Ayame, you two go to the Shibuya police station and pick up anything about Landis. Make sure to destroy it somehow."

Both ninjas nodded. "We will."

Hinako then suddenly stood up after she looked at her watch. "Well, I better get home now. I'll see you later Ranma."

Chris suddenly comes up with a wicked idea. "Hold on a sec. You've known Ranma for awhile right? Why don't you sleep over so you can tell us more about him?" Tina caught on to Chris' idea and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Give us all the details! We want to know EVERYTHING you know about Ranma! What food he likes, what he likes to do with his spare time besides training..." She directs a sultry expression to the blushing pigtailed man. "What kind of women he likes."

Yun felt the heat coming from her brother. What could Hinako possibly know that is making him so nervous?

Hinako smiled a teasing smile at him. "Sure, why not. Show me to my room and I'll tell you ALL the JUICY details about Ranma." The three giggling women headed down a hallway. As one the three women bid Ranma "Good night" and started talking animatedly to each other. Only snippets of their fading conversation can be heard. Words like "red" and "undergarments" and "acts like Tofu" and "YES! I just bought those!" were heard by the remaining group, much to the dismay of the very embarrassed Ranma.

Ayame's veil is still on her face (how she ate with it on is a mystery), but her smirk can still be seen. "Learn more about you huh? Well I'm in." She stood up and followed the three.

Ranma gulped as he watched the four women walk away. "This is bad."

Everyone shook their heads at him in sympathy. "You can say that again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at the Kotobuki house-

Sayo is sitting on her bed looking at the Lightning Sword Rune Sword on her hand wondering how it became apart of her. She's also thinking about her meeting with the bat-creature, Landis. She didn't feel any real evil in him and even after she trapped him he was there to save her from the real monster, Jack-O.

She had tried out her new power with a wooden bat and it had lit up with lighting as before with the sword. She now had the power to create lighting weapons. She hadn't told anyone about her powers yet.

Her mother had put her into bed after she was sure that she was fine and is now having a long talk with her older siblings about looking after her. She was thinking about the animes and mangas she had in her room. They were mostly about female heroes who were just normal girl until they got an item or something that gave them super powers. The one she likes the most are the demon hunter ones. She daydreamed about hunting things in the dark and facing the monsters that preyed on humans. Now she has the power. But after facing Jack-O could she really become a demon hunter?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside of an underground room-

Neclord is watching the late breaking story of a massacre inside of the main Shibuya police station. "I must say, you just can't seem to leave an area without causing a scene can you."

Jack-O bowed to his master. "I couldn't leave that station without killing a few of the humans that got in my way sir."

Neclord's face remains unreadable. "Well, on the bright side the minor crime lords have all taken me as their master now after seeing this. Just one of my monsters was caught then broke out of a fully armed police station and killing a few dozen officers on the way has them really scared."

Jack-O nodded his head at the almost praise. "Master, about the girl I told you about."

Neclord waved at him in a dismissing nature. "Yes, I know. I'll keep an eye on this girl."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some time afterwards –

Three days had passed since Jack-O had broken out of the police station, and also Hinako's sleepover with the girls. Since then the Chris and Fight have been cooking him all of his favorite dishes. Fight's cooking is very good, but who knew under all that armor Chris is actually a master chef! Even if she can't do anything else that girls usually learn do without messing it up. She rivals Mamie's cooking and Gasp is almost as good as Kasumi! Ranma's been in heaven ever since the two have grilled Hinako on what some of his favorite foods are. He's been in such a good mood that whoever figures out that his absolute favorite in the whole wide world was ramen noodles with egg and shrimp tempura and two servings of takuyaki and shomai is going to be treated to one HELL of a night out in town! (B) Expensive five star restaurant, stretch limo, expensive suit and dress, a PRIVATE screening of a romantic film, the works! Sayuri, Akane's friend, once told him that that is every girl's dream date, so he'll do everything she outlined. It will be expensive, but having lots of gold coins (the ones from the others world) really pays. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he's not sure, Hinako did not know that (only Kasumi did, or else he would have been married to Shampoo if she knew) and so far no one has even given him even a single shomai.

Oh, and Chris showed him her...purchases two nights ago. It's best not to go over what happened. Know only that he needed to untwist Fred who was unfortunately passing by the room him and Chris were in when she did her unveiling. Oh, and there was a lot of red, or little depending on whether you are talking about the amount of blood Ranma loss from the giant nosebleed or the amount of clothing Chris wore. Point is...he would have given Tofu a run for his money. Thankfully it only happened only for the first time he saw her. After that, well, he's really glad that she's so interested in him.

Tina has yet to show him her new dress, much to Chris' relief. She's saving it for the date.

The only downside to this is that Ayame knows about...'it'. 'It' is so repulsive and so vile that he couldn't help but feel like throwing up every time he sees it. He wanted nothing more to do than take 'it' and cast a Hand of Chaos on 'it'! Every time he sees Ayame she has...'it' on.

Who knew that Hinako knew that pink fluffy bunny slippers complete with the bunny ears sticking out really disgusted him? Those things are WAY too...whatever for his taste! (C)

At least he doesn't have to suffer alone. Landis DID throw up the first time he saw Ayame wearing them. His piranhas were NOT happy at having their tank treated like a toilet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the school-

Sayo had return to school on the third day. Everyone was asking her all kinds of questions about the monsters. Yun and Masato were the only ones that weren't all over her wanting to know more about the bat-creature and Jack-O.

Her older sister Ran was also questioned by her classmates when she got there. They all stopped, however, when Hinako drained one of the students. She pointed her coin at the rest of them and they understood the subtle threat.

After everyone had gotten to their seat (and the unfortunate student dumped in his) Ms. Hinako got up in front of the classroom and made an announcement. "Everyone, today we are going to have a new student joining us. She is younger than all of you, but her test scores are so high that the school had to move her up to this grade level. Give a warm welcome to Molly Fight of the Hat family." Only Tina knows if that is her real name. No one is suppose to know their real names after all unless they are part of the family or is engaged like Fight is.

To the class' amazement stepping into the classroom is a ten year old girl with short purple hair. She wasn't in a school uniform, but orange overalls over a gray shirt and an open white lab coat that almost reached the ground is what she wore. She also wore a pair of violet color spectacles and a strange metal top hat. She also had a metal disk on her back. The glass eyepiece on the hat gave out a small beep as numbers and words appeared as a read out of everyone in the class. She gave them her patented evil scientist smile, which sent shivers up everyone's spine except Ms. Hinako who has gotten use to it from hanging around Ranma's home.

"Hi. I'm Molly Fight, but you can call me Mind since I'm such a genius!" Mind broke out in a mad scientist type laugh. This time everyone sweatdropped.

Miyu raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Fight, as in Tina Fight, the bodyguard of Ranma Wild?" This got everyone's attention.

Mind smirk 'the smirk'. Everyone unconsciously trembled. "Yup, I'm the gadget wiz of my family."

Ran sneered at her. Open foot, insert mouth. "Genius? Come on! You're just a little girl for crying out loud. How much of a genius can you be?"

A metal arm came out of the metal disk on Mind's back. The end of the arm opened up like a flower pointing to Ran. A really large sweatdrop appeared on her head seeing that leg thing being aimed at her. Then a blast of sticky goop hit Ran, which sent her to the back wall of the classroom. Ran ended up trapped in a spider-like web hanging on the classroom's back wall. The class gulped and silently promised to themselves not to mess with the little genius.

Miyu would have helped her friend, but did not want to be on the receiving end of that goop as well. "You know, Miyu is starting to think that maybe that Ran shouldn't ask those types of questions anymore."

Aya also stayed in her seat. "Yeah you're right. First Ms. Hinako, now Mind. It's like she has foot-in-mouth disease or something."

Meanwhile in the back of the classroom Ran is still trying to get out of the web. "Great! Now we have a mad genius in our classroom along with an energy sucking vampire teacher. What's next? A talking hamster that has adventures with other hamsters?" Everyone's eyebrow twitched. Didn't she know that's a manga and a tv show? "Guys, help me down from here already!" No one moved to help. No way are they ending up on the classroom wall!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the elementary part of the school -

Yun looked at Sayo's hand as she showed her and Masato the Lightning Sword Rune. "Sayo, that's a rune on your hand." They were sitting alone under a tree having lunch.

Masato also looked at her hand. "Hey, she does! That's so cool Sayo!"

Sayo smiled and nodded at her two friends. "Yeah it is. When I was facing Jack-O the rune was absorbed into my hand. Now I can make anything I hold into a lighting weapon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the other side of the street in front of the school-

Unknown to them they were being watched by two people in a building next to the school.

Kaori kept her eye on the device while speaking to Ryo. "So what are they talking about?"

Ryo put a finger on his lips as he pushed listened to the headphones. A bug had been planted on Sayo in order to listen in on the conversation. "Something about magic runes. Must be a game of some kind."

"Why are we following Yun anyways? She seems to be a normal kid. The only thing that's strange about her is that she's smart for her age group. But that does happen every now and then."

Ryo nodded as he continued to listen. "Yeah, but she's a lot easier to follow. Remember when we tried to follow Ranko around?" They had tried to follow her earlier only to lose her when she jumped over a canal. Then she turned to them and waved goodbye.

Kaori winced. Ranko knew they were there before ten seconds had passed. That's a personal worse record for them. "Yeah, she knew we were following her before we even knew she was aware of us."

"Right. So our best bet is to see if Yun says anything about her brother or sister to her friends." Then he let out a scream when a pair of eyes looked into his telescope from the other end.

"Hi again!" Mind said to them. She had climbed up the building using her metal spider legs to get to them on the fourth floor.

The City Hunter and his partner both gaped at her. "How did you...? This is the fourth floor!"

Mind ignored their question. "You two shouldn't spy on other people you know. I have to teach you two a lesson now!" The same metal arm that trapped Ran in a spider wed came out from her disk backpack. Before they could move out of the way Ryo and Kaori ended up hanging from the back wall trapped in a sticky web.

Mind looked at them with a satisfactory grin. "Don't worry! The web will break apart in an hour or so. Bye!" The spider legs came out of the metal disc on her back and she climbed down the building.

Kaori struggled to break free of the web. "Okay new plan, let's just follow the two bodyguards around. I think it'll be a lot safer."

"Yeah, good plan," Ryo said hoping that no one ever learned that the great City Hunter was trapped by a ten-year-old girl in a spider web. "You know, I kind of feel like a thug that was caught by Spiderman in that gaijin comic." He chuckled as Kaori tried to mallet him for thinking of something so stupid at a time like this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the temple -

"So do you think this will work?"

Ranma looked a little nervously at Piccolo who is readying himself for the magic spell he's about to cast. They were in the old shrine room of the temple. All of the doors are locked and windows are closed.

Piccolo nodded as he continued with his preparations. "Yes. This should get rid of your curse if it all goes to plan." He placed five-high level elemental runes around Ranma who is lying flat on his back on the floor. Near his head is a Thunder Rune. To his left hand is a Rage Rune and to his left leg a Mother Earth Rune. To his right hand is a Cyclone Rune and to his right leg a Flowing Rune. At his feet is the Sever Star Dragon Sword that Piccolo had borrowed from Edge.

The Zodiac Sword's eyes looked at the old man. "So why do you need me for this?"

Piccolo looked down at the bewildered sword. "I need a very powerful rune for this spell to work. Besides the five high level elemental runes I have to complete the circle and you are the only True Rune besides Ranma's that is here. Now once I begin nothing must interfere with the spell. I'm not as good as my master when it comes to this kind of magic so here it goes!" Piccolo began to chant his spell.

The five high-level elemental runes glowed brightly as Piccolo chanted his spell. Ranma could feel something being pulled out of him to the five runes around him. It's quite painful, but nothing compared to eating Akane's cooking so he gritted his teeth and lived with it. The Zodiac Sword powered the runes as the spell went on and the pain intensified almost to Ranma's limit.

Then Murphy's law then took over. Viki, the older one, the one who was still missing when Ranma and the others had left Budehuc Castle, suddenly blinked to existence right above Piccolo and fell on top of him. Then everything just went downhill from there as the five element runes glowed even more brightly before blowing up.

When the smoke cleared Ranma saw Viki and Piccolo down on the ground knocked out from the fall and the blast. He looked around the room and saw it's totally trashed. The Zodiac Sword is still there, but the five elemental runes were missing. Instead there is a young, very female, very beautiful and nubile woman where the runes used to be. The girl's hair kept changing colors from green to blue then a rich brown then to hair as black as midnight but with silver strands in her hair like lighting then finally settled to a bright red, just like his cursed form. He could see that she had the same body built as he had in his girl form and is very naked. Taking a closer look at her face she looks just like his girl form. In fact, it is his cursed form!

As he kept staring at her (his nose is about to start bleeding) the door of the room was broken down as the others broke in to see what happened (which thankfully shocked him enough that he didn't suffer from a nosebleed). The first thing they saw is Piccolo and...Viki? Both are knocked out, but looked like they aren't hurt badly. Then they saw Ranma sitting next to a very naked woman and his clothes were all ripped up from the blast. From their position (the two are lying right next to each other) and from the state of their clothing it looked like he and the young woman were about to...

The giant aura from three days ago returned with a vengeance. "Ranma! You BETTER have a very good reason why there's a naked woman lying down next to you!" Chris and Fight looked like they were about to bash in his head if he didn't explain in the next five seconds. They were too mad to notice that the girl is Ranma's cursed form.

As everyone stared (or glared in Tina and Chris' case) at him Ranma felt a migraine coming. 'This is turning out to be one of those days again.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the U.S-

Rally Vincent smiled politely at their new client. "So Doctor Jones, you want us to find your great-grandson correct?" She and her partner, the grenade-happy Minnie May Hopkins, ran the Gunsmith Cats store where they work on weapons of all kinds. They also do bounty work to help their incomes out. Their plucky friend Becky had set them up with a famous client and he wants to hire them to find a missing relative.

Minnie looked up in adoration at him. "Are you really the real Indiana Jones who found many of the artifacts that were thought to be lost for all time only to be found by you?"

Becky, the computer wiz of the group, nodded even though Minnie is way too busy staring at their client. "Yup, he's the one alright. The one and only Indiana Jones!"

Doctor Jones smiled at the young girl staring at him. "Yes, that would be me. Now if we could get back to the business at hand?" Minnie and the others took on serious faces. Questions and everything else can wait. Business comes first. "It seems that my great-grandson has broken his ties with my granddaughter's family about a year ago. I want you to find him." He's an old man now, already into his early one hundreds. Even he himself is not sure how old he is now without looking at his birth certificate. "I knew your grandfather and he helped me out a lot in my old adventures, so I was wondering if you would help me find my great-grandson."

Rally smiled and nodded at him. "Of course. I haven't been to Japan since me and May had to team up with that dirty pervert City Hunter."

Minnie looked a little worried. "But don't they have gun control laws there?" She can't leave behind all of her precious grenades behind! It's like taking off one of your arms and leaving it in another country!

Dr. Jones understood her worries. He too would not like to be in another country weaponless. "Do not worry about that. I still command a certain amount of respect and I will handle the paper work for you stuff."

Becky chuckled as she grabbed onto the back of Minnie's shirt to keep her from hugging the old man and possibly hurting him. "That would be great. I'll go with them as well. I can help in finding information on your great- grandson. Do you have any leads we can work on?"

"Yes, I do." He pulled out a Japanese newspaper with the picture of Ranma Wild, the rich half-born American who moved to Shibuya two weeks ago.

Rally looked over the picture. He sure is handsome! "You think that this guy could be your grandson?"

"Yes." Jones pulled out a photo of his great-grandson that he had been able to obtain from various sources. He knew the value of keeping updated, especially when it comes to family. The two young men on the photos do look alike. "Besides, when was the last time you have seen a blue-eyed Japanese." Jones' eyes are of the same color as the young man in the photo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time- The wreaking crew are moving into Shibuya looking for Ranma. And Ranma meets up with his great-grandfather along with there women who has taken a liking to him. Also meet Ranko Wild Ranmas new sister. And a showcase of his gold coins while taking one of the girls on her data. Becomes a nightmare as some monsters crash the party. Next time in- Ballroom Battle!

Prereader's notes

(A) In Japan they're light is blue, not green. Got this from Hand Maid May.

(B) I'm just guessing at his favorite food here. I don't know if that is the right one.

(C) Hehe, just making a funny. No offense to anyone who do like those types of slippers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. Ballroom Battle

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 - Ballroom Battle

The sun was just rising in the horizon of the city of Shibuya. Inside of an old temple on top of a hill a strange topic is being discussed. Well, actually it isn't so strange considering who the inhabitants of the temple are.

Yun was practically bouncing in her seat. Her grin is ear to ear as she looked back and forth at the redhead sitting next to Ranma and her big brother. "Yatta! I have a brother AND a sister now! Yay!!!!!" Ranma and 'Ranko' both smiled identical smiles as Yun jumped off her chair and did a little jig before jumping on the couch and mashing herself between her two siblings.

It had taken almost an hour to calm Tina and Chris when everyone had discovered Ranma and Ranko in their incriminating position. It especially got bad when Ranko woke up, saw Ranma looking down at her in concern, smiled up at him and raised one of her hands to caress his cheek. Ranma smiled back, albeit a little hesitantly, until he looked into her eyes. Then the smile turned into one of fondness. Neither of the two knew why, but they felt a sort between the two of them as soon as they saw each other. Even without uttering a single word they can feel it. They later rationalized that it's because they were of one body until they got separated.

Of course Fight and Chris were NOT happy to see such a mushy scene while Ranma, in clothes that can be classified better as rags, is leaning over the completely nude girl. It took the combined might of Edge, Landis, Fred, Rico, the two ninjas and even little Yun to keep the two from ripping Ranma and Ranko apart.

During that time Ranma got a sense of Déjà vu as he watched his fiancée and the knight try to get to him and his former cursed form. For some reason he can superimpose the ghostly images of Akane and the other fiancées over the two. Tina and Chris certainly had the same expressions on their faces whenever the old fiancée brigade caught him even looking at another girl. He had to tell himself that his jade haired fiancée and the silver maiden are different from his former fiancées and are only acting this way because it did look like he and Ranko are about to do...it. Anyone would have gotten mad if they saw their love interest about to make love with another person.

It finally ended when Rico used her hammer to knock the two enraged women out. Everyone injured was patched up and Chris, Fight, Viki and Piccolo were laid on futons in the main room and everyone caught some sleep waiting for the others to awaken so explanations could be done only once. Ranma, Ranko and Yun slept on the same coach together to watch over the unconscious while everyone else went back to their own rooms. The day's events had drained everyone and they all went to sleep early even if it just barely turned night. When the four had woken up a little before dawn Yun was sent to bring the others back from their rooms. Coffee was passed around (although Ranma and Ranko did not take any (A) and Yun is too young) and everyone settled down for the explanations. Ayame and Watari had left early to steal the information the police had on them from the precinct and will be updated later.

Before going to sleep Ranma and Ranko had talked over what they are going to say to the others while Yun slept with her head on Ranma's lap. The two sat comfortably next to each other with Ranko leaning her head on his shoulder and Ranma had his arm around her waist. They just felt comfortable with each other and not afraid of a little contact. The two had exchanged stories and it was decided that she would be called Ranko from then on and will be Ranma's twin sister like their cover story says, even though for some reason it didn't...feel right. Hence it comes to this point in time where the two siblings have announced to the group desperate for answers that 'Ranko' will be Ranma's sibling since they would have had a hard time explaining who she is to the public. Chris and Tina heaved giant sighs of relief at that.

While the siblings are cuddling together on the couch, which garnered mixed feelings from Fight and Chris, Edge became the spokesperson for the entire bewildered group and everyone turned to Piccolo. "Ok, let's get this straight. You were trying to remove Ranma's curse when Viki here," everyone swivels their gaze over to the sorceress with the oblivious smile often seen on Kasumi when she's playing her airhead act, "blinked right above you and fell on top of you. It knocked you out and made lose your concentration and stop chanting. It went out of control and then Ranko," everyone turned to the girl still cuddling with Yun and Ranma, "just appeared out of nowhere. I got everything right?"

Piccolo nodded as he rubbed his back. "Yes. Well I did say to Ranma that I'm not as good as my master when it comes to curse removing spells AND that nothing should interrupt the spell." Piccolo said still sore from Viki falling on top of him. 'I'm getting way too old for this.'

Viki rubbed the back of her head in a way very similar to a certain pigtailed martial artist when he's nervous. "Sorry. I don't know what happened. I was blinking around trying to get back to Lake Castle when I suddenly blinked here for some reason."

Fred suddenly grinned widely as an idea came to him. "Wait! Viki, since you're here can't you just blink us all back to our world?" Everyone caught on and turned excitedly to her.

Viki tapped her index finger on her chin and looked skyward for a few seconds. "Well, I not sure how I got here myself. It was like something knocked me off course when I was blinking and here I am now." She looked back towards the group as everyone lost their excitement. "What do you mean by 'blink us all back to our world' anyway? You mean blink us back to Lake Castle right? Where are we anyway?" They proceeded to tell her about this world and Ranma's past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Suikoden world-

Leknatt turned her attention to the blue-furred winged cat that's sitting next to her and gave him an accusing stare. "You teleported her there didn't you?" It wasn't a question.

The cat smiled like his friend the Cheshire Cat from Wonderland. "Who? Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took an hour to explain where they are and for Ranma to tell Viki his story. At that time Chris had gotten up and cooked breakfast for everyone. Currently everyone is sitting around the dining table eating some of Chris' delicious food.

He had just finished telling her about the troubles he has had here and what lead to his appearance in their world and what's been going on the past few weeks. Everyone thought she's taking it amazingly well until her normally cheerful face turned hard. Unnoticed by them a couple of heavy rocks and other heavy items from outside suddenly disappeared confusing the ones who were using some of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Nerima –

A bunch of heavy rocks and other items suddenly appeared above the heads of Nabiki, Nodoka, the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Kunos, basically anyone that has hurt Ranma in one way or another. They had no time to react as the things dropped on them unceremoniously. Only Ryoga, due to his Bakusai Tenketsu training, was not knocked out. However, the steel construction pole DID give him one HELL of a migraine, which he of course blamed on Ranma. It should be noted that a HUGE safe fell on top of Genma. He would have been dancing in joy if the safe had contained anything in it. Unfortunately there's nothing in it and the fall didn't kill him, but he's got one hell of a headache when he wakes up, both from the pain and the empty safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone went into shock. They had never seen her look so cold, evil and unforgiving. Everyone rubbed their eyes and when they opened them up again she's back to her usual cheerful self. Everyone just though of it as a trick of the light and ignored the chill up that went up his or her spines from just the memory of the horrible image.

Only Mind and Fight were not affected as they had seen that type of expression on Dark's face all the time. He's much scarier when he's mad. Viki's expression looked 'happy' compared to Dark's face when he's mad.

Rico looked at the redhead sitting next to Yun. In explaining everything to Viki everyone had forgotten about her. "What can you tell us about yourself...Ranko? How did you get here and who are you?" Everyone's attention went back to there as they had forgotten about getting an explanation from Ranma's new sibling. They had gotten so used to Ranma's cursed form around the temple that when they looked at her they had all though that she is Ranma even if he's sitting one seat away from her with Yun in between them.

They all turned to the young redhead now dressed in one of Ranma's outfits. She had hardly spoken during the whole thing.

She put down her chopsticks and looked over at Ranma. He nodded at her in support. "Well, I'm the spirit of the girl who died in the spring. I guess when the curse removal spell was messed up thanks to Viki I was reborn into this body. Thanks by the way Viki, I owe you one." Viki just waved her arms dismissively as she giggled a little in embarrassment.

Mind got that glint in her eye that has been plaguing Ranma's nightmares ever since he had met the little scientist. "Cool! The magic must have recreated your body by giving it the form of Ranma if he was born as a girl! The building blocks must have been Ranma's body along with the five high-level elemental runes that Piccolo was using. The Zodiac Sword served as the power source that brought Ranko to life. I can't wait to run some tests on the two of you! AHAHAHAHA!!!" She laughed maniacally as Ranma and Ranko shuddered in fear.

Tina is the most used to her little sister's behavior and decided to change the subject. "So, what do you remember?" she asked of the new Wild.

She turned to her grateful for the distraction. "Well, I can't remember what happened before I died in the pool, just my last few seconds alive as I drowned there. All I remember is sinking into the water and my life being drained away. I tried to swim out, but there was pole or something holding me down. I...I felt so helpless as it held me down to the bottom of the pool."

Ranma nodded solemnly and went around Yun and put a hand on his sister's trembling shoulder. Yun also added her support by hugging the older girl by the waist. Ranko had broken down and cried last night as images of being held down in the water flashed through her mind. It had taken her a while to get under control again. He can't imagine how it feels to remember your own death. Thankfully Yun and the others slept through the whole thing as he held her and rocked her back and forth as Kasumi had taught him to when people feel distressed. The two of them spoke well into the night eventually falling asleep only a few hours before dawn. Everyone kept quiet as Ranko regained her composure.

"After that it feels like I've been asleep for a very long time and then I woke up next to Ranma." She paused to give him a smile that he returned. The two get along very well ever since she had woken up. They act more like they've known each other their whole lives than just meeting a few hours ago. "I can't remember my own life, not even my own name, but I remember everything that has happened to Ranma after he fell into the pool. I also still have my knowledge of things like what tables and chairs are and stuff. I think being stuck in that spring only gets rid of your personal memories. I'm very thankful and lucky that even though I only have Ranma's memories I'm still all woman. It's not that I feel as if I WAS Ranma but rather his memories are like things I've memorized for a test. That way I have access to them while still keeping me a girl." She's even proving she's a girl by the way she was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and by the way she moves. When she walked to the kitchen they had also noticed the feminine sway of her hips.

Chris swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat when the redhead said that she has Ranma's memories. She had a secret fear that she's been acting like Ranma's old fiancees and now someone else has his memories. "So you remember EVERYTHING that happened to Ranma after he fell into the pool?" she asked a little nervously. Ranko turned to her and nodded. "So that means you know what me and Tina have been...?" Tina caught on and she turned frightened eyes to Ranko as she nodded again.

Ranko suddenly acquired a VERY scary expression on her normally content and serene face. To Ranma it looked like an advanced form of Soun's demon head form, just that her head didn't expand its size. To make up for it somehow this face is WAY more terrifying than Soun's will ever be. He wonders how she knows how to do that since only his memories are available to her and he doesn't know how to even do Soun's demon head. Now she's using what is clearly its advanced stage. Then again maybe it's a girl thing as he's seen the expression on Akane's and the other fiancee's faces many times when they get REALLY mad at him, but not as horrifying as this. It's almost a match for Viki's a few minutes ago. Fight and Chris cringed in their seats. "Yes, I remember EVERYTHING. Oh, and by the way." She doesn't get up from her seat, but to the two girls she is directing her scary face at it seemed as if she's looming over them. "You two are starting to act like Ranma's old fiancées. Some things are forgivable, some are even 'fun'." Ranma and the two girls blushed at what she meant by 'fun'. "However," her scare factor just turned up a few more notches, thereby surpassing Viki's scary face. "I do not like how...jealous and...possessive...the two of you were acting when Hinako-sensei came here. You did not even wait for anyone to explain before assuming that she was with Ranma THAT way. I am very...displeased." Oooh, glowing red eyes this time. And she's even superheating the room somehow, all directed at the two girls trying to sink under the table. "You would not like me displeased."

"Yes, well, umm, err..." both Fight and Chris were at a lost for words. Ranma stayed out of this. His sister is scary when she wants to be.

Landis chuckled. He just KNEW this group would entertain him for a very long time. "Don't be so hard on them. They're in love with Ranma after all." Ranma blushed from head to toe at that statement. He may be getting used to things like this, but the winger didn't have to say it in front of everybody! "Besides, how could they not get mad at you. You're much cuter and better built than them anyhow."

Both Chris and Tina both glared at Landis who just shook it off. Ranko went back to normal and acquired Ranma's arrogant smirk that hadn't been seen since he left Nerima. "You better believe it!" The two women turned their glare on her, but another brief but effective showing of her 'Wild Horse School of Fighting Evil Face' cowed them.

Ranma shook off the blush when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I saw Ranko's hair change colors before the rest of you guys came in. Any ideas on what it could be Piccolo?"

Piccolo got a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm. Like Mind said maybe the five elemental rune powers was absorbed into her body. That's the only thing I can think of that would explain her hair changing colors."

"Let me try something," Ranko said as she put her hands close to each other as if holding a basketball and closed her eyes, focusing inside of her mind. A large ball of fire formed between her hands. "Wow! I can create fireballs!"

"With your red hair I would say that the Rage Rune's power is yours to use," Piccolo said wisely.

Yun grinned at her sister. "Wow! Can you do anything else?"

"Let's see," Ranko said focusing her mind again. This time her hair changed color to blue and between her hands is an orb of water.

Piccolo made a confirming noise. "The Flowing Rune."

Then Ranko's hair changed again to green and a ball of 'visible' wind is in her hands. Then her hair turned rich brown and a ball of soil and vines floated in her hands. Then finally her hair turned black with white strips in it like lighting that decorated her hair. A ball of lighting formed in her hands before she changed back to being a redhead.

"Those were the Cyclone, Mother Earth, and the Thunder Runes. I guess she can only use one at a time and her hair changes color with each one being used," Piccolo explained to them.

Fred nodded. "Impressive. She can use all five of the rune's magic without needing to be affixed to the needed runes."

"Wow! My new sister is so cool!" Yun exclaimed.

Ranma then lifted up the hand with the Chimera Rune on it and sighed, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Well, it looks like I won't be able to go out like I used to. It doesn't work anymore." He already tried to turn into a girl last night but the rune wouldn't respond.

Tina suddenly got an idea and smirked. "That means that YOU will be spending more time with us then." Tina eyed Chris as if she's trying to say something to her.

"Oh I get it," Chris giggled. "You can plan for our dates now!"

Ranma's eyes widened while everyone started laughing. "Oh yeah. I did say I'd take you two out on a date didn't I?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and nervousness. All the dates he's been on previously had been a disaster. Hopefully these next two won't be the same.

Fight's smirk got even bigger as she continued. "Well, there is that showcase ball that you got invited to next week. You can take one of us there."

Chris leaned forward in her seat and smirked as well. She assumed what Piccolo recalled is the 'Gendo Position' from that Evangelion Manga he had read and she stared intently at the progressively getting more nervous Ranma. "So, who are you going to take, huh Ranma?" Everyone's laughter went ballistic as Ranma went into incoherent babbling. Some have even ended up rolling around on the ground laughing their lungs out.

Ranma swallowed the lump in his throat as the two women in his life stared at him intently as the others laughed at his expense. 'Great. This is all I need now. I fell like I'm in Nerima again and I got to choose which one of my fiancées I have to take on a date.' He scratched the back of his head as Tina and Chris continued to ask him whom does he want to take to the ball. 'I wonder if Watari and Ayame got their job done yet? Thank kami-sama she's not here or else she'll never let me live this down.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the downtown Shibuya Police Station-

The two ninjas were making their way to the evidence file room containing information on their current master and his friends with him. The Umi-Sen- Ken technique they had learned from Ranma is really coming in handy. It's making this job easier than it would have been without it. Since Ranma is no longer a Saotome he has nothing preventing him from teaching his skills to others and he had promised the two. Amazingly the two ninjas caught on quickly and were able to learn it almost as fast as Ranma did.

When they got to the evidence file room they picked the lock and went in when it was safe to enter the room. The room is still quite a mess from when Jack-O escaped, but at least the files and drawers are semi-cleaned up. Looking through the evidence drawers they found reports on Ranma and his siblings and information on the other house members as well. It looks like there's only one photo of Ranma in the folder. It was one where he was playing with Yun. There were various other pictures and information of the others minus Landis, Mind Hat, Viki and themselves. Taking everything they could find they were about to leave when the door opened. Two young female officers entered the room. One is a very curvy blonde while the other is a very healthy brunette.

"Are you sure about this Jun?" the blonde asked her friend.

"Sure. I just know that there are better pictures of that hunk of a man Ranma Wild in here somewhere," the dark haired girl replied.

'If they find the file on Ranma gone they'll alarm the other cops. We can't mess up this mission so soon,' Ayame thought to herself. 'Good thing I got a plan just in case something like this happens.' She took out a photo of Ranma she had taken without him knowing. Those 'cameras' are very useful. She's pretty sure that this would get the girl's attention away from the room after seeing it. She threw it towards them so that it would be in their line of sight.

"Huh, what's this?" the blonde asked to no one in particular as she picks up the photo that's lying on the floor.

"Hey Jenny, what did you find?" Jun asked seeing that her friend's eyes have gotten five times larger their normal size.

Jenny's breathing very hard and her face is turning progressively red as time passed. "T-t-this...this...this is a photo of Ranma Wild NAKED!" Jenny shouted.

"WHAT!" Jun said rushing over to see the photo. Sure enough it's Ranma naked and it looks like he's coming out from taking a bath as his hair's still wet and a towel is on his shoulders. The scene is set in a changing room that's usually attached to the room with a furo. Thankfully his wet hair is covering the Chaos Rune on his forehead. His body is marked with scars, rippling with muscles that any man would kill to have, and any woman would kill to have on their man. Naked before them is one of the most beautiful men that they had ever seen. Even the patchwork of scars didn't detract from his gorgeousness, only serving to speak of the suffering he had endured in his short lifetime and giving him character. The scars on his body seem to enhance the muscular definition of his body, which made him seem more experienced and mature. Then looking down they saw...

"Jenny, do you know what this means?" Jun asked still staring hard at a certain part of the teenager's... no, make that man, a really BIG man at that, anatomy.

"If we made copies of this and then sell them we'll be rich?" The blonde is fanning herself as she too stared at the thing between his legs.

"You got it! Let's get out of here before someone sees us!" The two women rushed out leaving the two ninjas behind.

"I knew that photo would come in handy," Ayame said jumping down from the ceiling. Both had used Ranma's cling-to-the-ceiling-and-hope-they-don't- look-up technique.

"You know that Ranma won't be happy when he finds out about this," Watari said to her.

"I know, but think of the fun this will cause!" She smiled thinking of what will happen once the two women started to make copies of 'the photo'.

Watari suddenly got a smirk behind his veil. He couldn't resist teasing her. "So what would YOU have done with that photo if you didn't have to give it um huh?" Ayame turned crimson and refused to answer. She may not like the pervert, but she can appreciate the male body too like any other woman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Suikoden world-

"Umm...should I even ask?"

Chaos just shrugged. "Why do you think his mom named him 'Wild Horse'? It's not in honor of Genma that's for sure. Father and son are opposites in 'that' aspect."

Leknatt just sweatdropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the station-

Captain Kotobuki approached the City Hunter as he and his partner were planning on how to maybe infiltrate Ranma's home. "Ryo, there's going to be a ball showcase in the Castle Hotel next week and the guest of honor is Ranma Wild. I think this would be a good opportunity."

Ryo smirked. "This would be a great way to get in close to him." 'And Ranko and his bodyguards,' he added mentally.

Kotobuki nodded. "Yes. Since Jack-O broke out my police force has been asked to oversee the protection for the ball. They don't want to take any chances with all the important people being there and the expensive items going on display."

Kaori went starry-eyed. "Great! I can finally meet Ranma in person!" The two men sighed and shook their heads as she started drooling again and has taken out her copy of Ranma's picture.

Ryo just shook his head. And she calls HIM a pervert! "So, who have you picked to oversee the ball besides us?"

"I've given out a notification for volunteers. Everyone should be hearing the announcement anytime now," Kotobuki said. Then they heard the sound of many people running to the office where they in. The door burst open as a horde of female officers stampeded into the office.

"I WANT TO GUARD THE BALL!" all the women shouted as they pushed their way into the office. Jenny and Jun had sold copies of the photo that they 'found' lying around and after seeing what the wild horse has to offer they all wanted a chance to see it 'in the flesh' so to speak. Hormones were surging and nothing is going to stop them, not even the age difference or that they barely even know him and vice-versa.

"This is going to be a long day," Kotobuki sighed to himself wondering how he's ever going to get to assigning who gets to go to the ball or not. Seeing how fired up the women are maybe it'll be safer if someone else picked who goes to the ball.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High in the air over the ocean-

"You're telling us that ALL this really happened to your great-grandson?" Rally asked Dr. Jones. She and her friends are flying in the back of a cargo plane heading to Japan. It turned out that the owner of the plane is the relative of an old friend of Dr. Jones and the cargo hold is roomier compared to the planes that they were used to flying on. They had just read through a shortened report on Dr. Jones' grandson's life and they couldn't believe that anyone would put a child through all that in the name of training or the amount of abuse he has suffered from 'friends' and family alike.

"Wow! You're grandson turns into a redhead girl with cold water! I didn't know magic existed!" Normally she doesn't believe in magic, but this is Doctor Jones and his family they're talking about. Nothing is impossible when it comes to them.

Becky snorted. "Come on! A magical cursed spring that turns anyone into whatever last drowned there whenever they're splashed with cold water. That's so ridiculous!"

Dr. Jones looked at her patiently. Even he almost didn't believe the information himself if he hadn't seen everything that he saw in his own adventures. "Well, if you have gone through half as many adventures as I have in my younger days then magical springs aren't that strange." Dr. Jones looks like his father at this age. He had even grown a beard just like his father had.

Rally put down her folder and turned to the old man. "So then after he left that hell hole he just disappeared for almost a year before reappearing again with loads of money and with some friends right?"

Jones nodded. "Yes, it seems so. None of my contacts in Japan had found even a trace of him until now."

Becky looked over the name of the town where Ranma is supposedly in. "You know, I read a report over the net about a pumpkin-headed monster that broke out of a police station near where you're grandson is staying." This raised a couple of eyebrows, but they just shrugged it off. This is Japan, lots of weird things happen there for some reason. Ranma's former district is a great example of the strange.

Minnie growled as she remembered a rumor she had heard. "And I heard that dirty City Hunter is investigating that AND your grandson! Ranma just arrived in the wrong place at the wrong time and they already have him pegged!" She remembered how Ryo had hit on her and Rally when they teamed up with him. She lost so many grenades blowing him up that day, but they were all for a good cause!

Rally has on her serious face again. "So how are we going to play this?"

"I already got it planned out," Jones said pulling invitations to a ball from his coat. "It turns out that my grandson is going to be the guest of honor at a party being held at the Castle Hotel for a showcasing of some of his gold coins. I managed to get us all invitations to it so we watch and see what kind of man my grandson is."

"Good plan," Rally said wondering what kind of person Ranma is and if he's still single.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside of an underground room a meeting is taking place-

"So a showcasing of those 'rare gold coins' is going to take place in the Castle Hotel next week," Neclord said reading the report that was passed to him. He's sitting at the head of a table with the heads of the underworld working in the Shibuya area. There are seven members meeting with him. They had fallen under him after he killed Hanze, the most powerful of the crime lords in the Shibuya area, and when Jack-O broke out of the main police station after the City Hunter shot him. Now they are working for him now. It's better than ending up dead.

"Yes. Those gold coins have sold for huge amounts in the black market and private collectors," Mr. Zine said. He's a fat, bald man who's the head of the blackmailing ring.

"Yes. I can say to that I too have gotten hold on some of those coins and you wouldn't believe how much those sold for from the overseas collectors," Mr. Tommue said. He's an old man that still clung to his title of crime lord.

Neclord smirked at the obvious greed on the faces of those around him. If they only knew that on his world the amount of 'rare gold coins' Ranma had sold could barely cover buying even a blunt and old sword they would have a heart attack.

"Also Ranma Wild is going to be the guest of honor. If we manage in kidnapping him then we can set the price for him as high as we want," Mr. Ronize said. He's a young man that works in the government and uses his rank to hide his shady dealings in the underworld.

"Really now! You're thinking too small Ronize," Ms. Sue said. She's a middle-age woman who looks younger than she really is. She's the head of the slave ring market and one of four women in the room.

"Yes. I couldn't believe how handsome he was when I first saw him," Ms. Qune said. She's a young woman that works in the news papers making sure that the other member's names wouldn't show up in the headlines.

"I see where you're going with this," Ms. Wakkan smiled. She's a major player in the gambling rings of Shibuya. She's also a close friend of Sue and Qune and they work together quite well.

"I can't believe you three are thinking about that gaijin like that!" Ms. Uikkan said. She's from an old crime family that takes great pride in their bloodline.

Mr. Zine raised a questioning eyebrow at the three conspiring women. "What are you three going at?"

Ms. Sue smiled a far from innocent smile. "Well, you see a man like this Ranma Wild is very hard to come by these days. I mean I've been selling sex slaves for years now for men and women and this Ranma is something else. A lot of my female buyers have been asking me if I could set them or their daughters up with this Ranma Wild and see how 'wild' he really is."

Ms. Qune also smiled the same smile. "Me and Wakkan should know about that. Our daughters have been asking if we could have you get Ranma Wild for them. And what our daughters want they get."

"Yes, I can see why indeed," Mr. Tommue spoke up. "If only I had a son like that I could finally step down from my title. Of course I would have to beat a few 'good' notions out of him if he has any first, but with looks like his and if those muscles are of any use he would control the whole city in less than a month."

Zine smiled a very cruel smile. "His bodyguards and that sister of his would also make very good additions to the whore houses as well."

The three women ignored Zine as they are not that interested in the girls. Good-looking girls are easy to come by or snatch, even those as good looking as those that are with Ranma. They have kidnapped hundreds of those types of gorgeous girls all over Japan. Those 'runaway' or 'missing' girls are not all runaways after all. They or some other sex slave ring has snatched almost two-thirds of the girls that had been reported missing. Good-looking men are another issue. Those of Ranma's caliber do not come by very often. Those that are usually are either part of a crime family already, already in one ring or another, or are not worth the hassle of snatching up. Ranma only has a small group of friends who live with him in an unprotected temple.

The women go back to what they were originally talking about. "You see we three have been thinking to ourselves that since we want to have strong grandchildren to take over our family then what better way than to find a good breeder for our daughters. After he has outgrown his usefulness he can be sold in the sex slave markets." Ms. Wakkan said.

"And I wouldn't mind trying him out myself a couple of times," Ms. Qune smiled.

"I can't believe this!" Ms. Uikkan shouted out. "You'll be ruining you're bloodlines with that dirty blooded Ai-no-ko!"

Rozine rolled his eyes at her. "So he's half American, so what! Get with the times! Americans are very powerful this day and age both politically and obviously genetically if this Ranma Wild is any example."

Neclord spoke up without his eyes leaving the report. "I agree. Besides, I'm a gaijin myself and you're following my orders, aren't you Uikkan?" His gaze finally leaves the report and focuses on the now terrified woman. "People like you I don't need."

"But sir! My people can easily catch that man without any help from the others," Uikkan shouted desperately. She had seen Neclord dispose of two of the other crime lords that had turned with just yesterday for questioning him and she's not that eager to follow in their footsteps.

"You are a fool if you think that you can have him under lock and key with your people." His intense gaze never left hers.

"But sir! I...I mean...I can..." Ms. Uikkan stuttered. If her usefulness is up she'll be dead in the next second.

"Save it. But still, the hotel will be under heavy guard. Send your people in to catch Ranma and steal the coins and any other valuables. I want him alive. Do you understand?"

Uikkan heaved a sigh of relief that she will live another day. "Yes, my people will have him unharmed."

"Just to make sure of that I'm sending four of my own people in to make sure it happens," Neclord said before leaving the room.

He came back a second later. "Oh yes, Sue I would like you to send over another girl to my room. A pretty redhead if you can." Ms. Sue nodded and Neclord left the room. He has an almost daily supply of girls from Ms. Sue, both for food and entertainment. While it's been crippling her supply of workers she would rather lose some money than her head. She doesn't know what he does with those girls but she would rather not find out. None ever return after a night with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later-

Ranma is out shopping with Yun at one of the indoor malls of Shibuya. With them is Piccolo since he wanted to pick up some more mangas to add to his ever growing collection. Chris and Tina had taken Ranko out for some clothes shopping. For the pass two days now Ranma had been sharing his clothes with her and the two women say that she needs her own clothing. Of course, they weren't about to admit that they were jealous that he lets her wear his favorite shirt all the time.

While they are out the three women are ordering two beds to be delivered to the temple that afternoon. She had been sleeping with Ranma in his room since all the bedrooms are occupied. Ranma didn't want her or Viki sleeping on the couch, and of course neither did he want to sleep on the couch. With both Ranko and Viki moving in they can't afford having separate rooms built for them. When they were shopping for a place to stay in they were only considering rooms for each of them and one guest room. When Mind arrived she took up the guest room Ms. Hinako stayed in when she had slept over. Now two more people are moving in. Ranko is staying in Ranma's room (Chris and Tina protested that she could stay in theirs, but Ranma pointed that since his is the biggest bedroom and theirs is filled up with tons of clothing its best if she stayed in his. The two for the first time cursed their own clothing. ) and Viki moved in with Yun. They are making plans to either convert two of the storage rooms to bedrooms, build another building on the temple grounds, or have Ranko stay in Ranma's room and Viki move in with Yun (hers is the second biggest with Fight and Tina's a tie for third the difference being two inches) permanently. Right now the consensus is just having the two stay where they are sleeping now. Besides, any of Ranma's things is also Ranko's according to the two siblings since until recently they were one person. She only needs to get clothes tailored for her size and other feminine undergarments and items and she's all set. Also even if they have vast amounts of money thanks to selling the coins from their world they don't want to use up too much of it to build another building and the spare storage rooms are very small and not really fit for people to stay in.

Ranma had been feeling something...odd every time he's near Ranko. It felt like he's attracted to her and had been getting strange feelings too. It's very similar to what he feels for Tina and Chris. But he couldn't think like that. She's his sister after all! He has been keeping silent on his feelings for her, but the more the two of them are closer and the more they interact the more his feelings for her emulates those he has for his fiancée and the silver maiden. Wouldn't that be incest? Yuck! Then again they just SAID that she is his sister. There's no real proof and he almost wished Mind would do those tests to prove it, which Tina had forbid her from doing. It's really disturbing him. Until then his feelings are growing more and more like how he feels for Chris and Tina as time passes and he just hopes it's a side effect from being separated. It's especially troublesome when the two of them sleep in the same bed. At first he said that he would sleep on the floor on one of the futons (everyone has a bed and only keeps the futons just in case), but Ranko insisted that the two of them sleep on the bed since there's enough room. He gave up and slept in the bed as well. While there's a lot of room the two of them end up cuddling anyway for no discernable reason except that it felt right. Again must be because of the whole one body thing. Usually Ranma would protest such intimate things since he's not entirely comfortable with those yet, but then again he's been having the best sleep he's ever had in...ever!

'Probably would be the same if it was either Tina or Chris in her place. Heh, no wonder Shampoo liked to sneak into my bed. It really DOES feel nice to hold someone while you are sleeping.' Since the first night his protests to anything too intimate disappeared, much to the elation of Tina and Chris.

As for the others they're staying home and making sure that Landis wouldn't leave the temple since people now knew he's real. They are also making sure that Viki wouldn't make a mess around the place. She's still a bit of a klutz and has been getting excited with all the gadgets of Ranma's world. The TV has been especially unlucky as it now has both Fred and Viki to entertain. It got so bad Ranma ordered a TV to be set up in Yun's room just so the two wouldn't fight. He had already taken Viki shopping for essentials yesterday. Again he had to introduce another girl to female undergarments since Chris and Yun were grocery shopping, Rico and Fight were doing the laundry and of course Ayame never passes up the chance to torture her master by claiming she's busy, especially since she was the one who sent all the women out on errands. It was a little hard to show her how to put the things on with no longer having a cursed form so he had to go in with her in the dressing room to show her. He protested of course, but she pointed out that he was a girl once so it's okay and plus they are good friends and she trusts him. Thankfully no one had heard the whole being a girl comment. When the women in the stores discovered he was going into the dressing rooms with her Viki saved his hide by saying he's her husband. He never knew that he could rival ripe tomatoes by blushing.

He was surprised that under those robes her body rivals that of Nabiki and Shampoo.

As a precaution Piccolo was somehow able to take out her blinking rune so that she wouldn't leave them unexpectedly during the first day they were here. Everyone is amazed at the vast knowledge the old man had in him. No one knew he could be a Rune Master if he wanted. It turns out that Jeane was the one who taught him.

Speaking of the others Watari and Ayame's mission was a complete success. When the two ninjas returned the two were updated on the situation. They then handed over the files and photos they were able to gather from the police station. It was then incinerated curtsey of a fireball from Ranko. However, Ayame had never told him of the photo she had spread around like wildfire among the females of the police force. Ranma did get the feeling she was smirking behind her veil whenever the two see each other. He also got the feeling that Watari knew something funny and is not sharing with him. He just ignored that for now as he couldn't get anything out of the two ninjas. He had shopping to do with his sister anyway! (B)

Ranma also wasn't wearing the clothes that he usually wore. He figured people would figure out who he is if he kept wearing the same thing. He still has the bandanna around his head to keep the Chaos Rune a secret. Otherwise he's now wearing more casual clothes of a plain white T-shirt, jeans and leather jacket. The 'disguise' is actually working pretty well as people were expecting him to wear his usual Chinese shirt and pants.

As he went from store to store with his sister and Piccolo he couldn't help but notice they're being followed. It wasn't like the time that guy and woman that tried to follow him around when he could still transform into Ranko. Whoever is following them is a person that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Spying close by hiding from view is Kodachi Kuno. She had gone ahead of everyone else who had bought Nabiki's information on Ranma. She left her home right after getting the information to make sure that she got there first since the others had a tendency to do violent acts against anyone they think could be Ranma. She's wearing a light green dress and stylish boots. Her hair is also out of her usual sideways ponytail and is now unbound on her back with a little bit of green highlights as well. Even if she looks almost the same as before she was cured it's her eyes that had changed. No longer did they have the clouded, insane look in them when she was still afflicted with the madness. Now they are clear for the first time since her mother's death. And now she was watching this man named Ranma Wild, hoping he was the one that was once known as Ranma Saotome. The one that made her feel whole, that filled the void left by her mother and the family she once had before they broke apart.

She had been watching him for quite some time now from one of the upper floors of the mall. She had spotted them when she was roof hopping and followed them here. She saw a lot of Ranma in this Mr. Wild. He looks like Ranma, but he has changed a lot. This one is better built, his face more defined and his eyes weren't the same eyes she seen before. Before he left Nerima his eyes were always bright and cheerful with the hint of deep sadness hidden in its depths. Now she could see the unadulterated joy on his face just from being around the little girl and the old man he's with. She's seeing a side of him that she had never saw before. He's smiling a lot, having fun with that little girl while the old man watched. She had never seen Ranma smile like this before when he was still in Nerima. Could this be how Ranma would have acted if she had treated him better? Could this be how he would act with his child? She had to find out if he's Ranma Saotome under a new name and identity.

Then she saw the girl and the old man enter one of the bookstores and the man... "Where did he go?" Kodachi asked to herself as she looked around for any signs of Ranma Wild. As she looked around she felt someone standing behind her.

"Hello Kodachi. It's been awhile."

Her eyes produced unshed tears and her throat went dry as she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again. Slowly she turned around hoping this isn't a dream. "Then it is you," Kodachi said in a whisper.

Ranma's face is set in a neutral way. However, anybody could see the barely held in check rage he's trying to control. "So why are you here and who else is coming?" Ranma asked coldly.

Kodachi bowed her head in shame. She should have known that he would not welcome her back with open arms. "I guess after what I put you through I had this coming to me." Kodachi said barely loud enough for Ranma to hear. She tilted her head up to look into the eyes of the man that means so much to her. "I have change since you left Ranma-sam...Ranma. I went to Dr. Tofu before he left Nerima with Kasumi Tendo. He gave me something that cured me of my madness." She put her head down again, but then raised them again to look back at the unflinching gaze he has on her, her gaze pleading. "If...if you have time I would like to tell you what happened that day." She said this next word in the barest of whispers and with a pleading sound that she is unknown for. "Please."

Ranma looked into her eyes and was shocked of what he saw in them. They were clear. The madness that he usually saw in them is gone now. What replaced them is the gaze of a determined, yet nervous and pleading for forgiveness and acceptance young woman. He could tell his answer would either lift her spirits or shatter her. He was about to say no since this could be a trick, she's a fairly good actress, but then remembered that she said she had seen Doctor Tofu. If there's anyone who could have cured her it's the Doc. He let a little bit of warmness seep into his gaze. "Sure go ahead. Why don't you start at the beginning Kodachi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town-

Ryo and Kaori are following the two bodyguards around as they are shopping. With them is Ranko who seems to not have seen them yet. They had just finished ordering two beds for Ranko and Viki and are now walking over to a coffee shop by cutting through a park.

"Are you sure about this Ryo? Ranko is really good at detecting us remember." Kaori asked as they walked behind the three women.

"Yeah. It looks like they haven't seen us yet so let's just keep on..." Ryo began but stopped when they heard something speeding towards them.

Turning towards the sound they saw it's that girl Mind Hat again. This time she's riding on what looks like a homemade electric powered bike. The bike is nothing more than a cart on top of a large thick wheel that looks like it could stand up on its own without falling down. The cart had a control panel rather than steering handles bikes usually have. The whole thing looked more suited for a full grown adult than someone her size.

She stopped right in front of them and smiled to them cheerfully, but with a hint of malice. "Hi again! I can see that you two are still following people around. So why are you following my big sister?"

Both adults gulped. "Well, you see...umm...err..." both of them began remembering what happened the last time they met her and hanging from a web for an hour or so give or take before the web finally broke apart. They did not want a repeat.

"You two are still spying on people again! I need to teach you guys another lesson!" Mind said as a barrel came out of the front of her bike. Before Ryo and Kaori could run for it they were hit and incased inside a rubber gooey stuff up to their necks. "This is my rubber stopper goop that can hold anyone still for about half an hour or so before it breaks apart. It also has the added bonus of making you extremely smelly. That should teach you not to spy on people! Bye!" She drove off to join her big sister.

"Is it me or are we losing our edge?" Ryo asked as he tried to move his limbs. The only good side to this was that they were off the beaten path and out of sight of other passerby's. Bad news is that they really stink!

"Let's just stick to bugging their phone lines and maybe bugging their house. This following around people isn't going anywhere," Kaori said wondering why they keep on running into that girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town-

Ranma leaned back in his chair as he digested Kodachi's story. The two had moved to the food court and had ordered milkshakes from a nearby vendor and sat at a table that's a bit far away from the rest of the crowd to get a little privacy. "I'm impressed. I never knew that Doctor Tofu knew how to cure mental illnesses. The doc never ceases to amaze me." He looked into the un- maddened eyes of Kodachi. He never noticed it before since they were usually clouded with insanity but Kodachi really did have beautiful eyes. He smiled warmly at her to get rid of the nervousness the young woman is wrestling with. Those lessons on manners and making those around you feel comfortable from Kasumi really help. Already her nervousness is gone and she is able to give him a small smile in return.

Kodachi steeled herself for what she is about to ask. This is something she has been waiting for a whole year to ask and it would not do for her to miss this chance. "Ranma, I...I want to know if you have any feelings for me at all. I just want to know. Even after I was cured of my madness I still love you. When I first met you I felt something click inside of me. You were the first person to ever try to be my friend and saw me for something else than a mad rich soiled girl." She raised her hand as if to touch his, but then hesitated and put it back around her drink. "Please Ranma. Tell me if we have something between us. I...I just want to know." She stared at Ranma wanting desperately to know whether she had a chance or not. This is the moment she's been wanting and dreading ever since she was cured almost a year ago.

Looking at Kodachi, Ranma wondered if she really had change from the woman that she was from before. Thinking back to it she never had any real reason at all to want him as her husband. Could it be that she really did love him for who he is? Not for family honor or pride or as breeding stock, but for who he is inside? All of the other girls just wanted him for family honor or just to be around to take the blame when something bad happens.

Now Kodachi seems to have changed. Before he left Nerima he thought what she felt for him was more of an obsession than actual love. Now, however, as he looks into her eyes to judge what she is feeling he's shocked to see the same thing in them as he sees in Tina and Chris (and various other women in the other world but to a lower degree). Out of the fiancée brigade it seems Kodachi is the only one that cared enough to want him just for himself. She has told him about the other girls and how they are bent on finding him and putting him under their thumbs. He thought she was lying, but somehow he knew that she's telling the truth. It's tempting to just answer right now, but the other girls that he knows in the other world, what about them? What about the ones here?

"Kodachi, you should know that there are other women that have fallen for me, and I'm not talking about the fiancée brigade. After I find what I'm looking for I, well, I'm probably going to leave again. I'll probably never come back here again." As soon as he finishes she starts to tremble and softly cry to herself. Normally this would have sent Ranma into a fit, but now he just got up from his chair and went to Kodachi's side and held her (C). She stood up so that she can clutch him fully as she wept. It took her a few minutes but she eventually recovered her composure. Without disengaging from him she looked him in the eyes with steely determination.

"Ranma, I don't care about any of that. I have nothing to look forward to back home. And I don't care if there are other women that love you. I just want to be with you and I will try to win you over the RIGHT way this time. If...if you give me another chance to show you the real me I will do so and follow you wherever you will go."

Ranma sighed as he looked into the pleading eyes of the young woman in his arms. He hated it when women tried to manipulate him with a look. However, he only hated it if it wasn't genuine like how Nabiki used to control him. Her gaze is far from fake. "Kodachi, I don't lead an easy life." He stopped for a moment to make sure of his decision. "But if you do really want this then come with me back to my place. There I can tell you my side of the story and what I have been doing during the time I've been missing. We'll find a place for you stay there. Are you sure you're willing to go with me? You will probably have to give up everything. Your wealth, the people you know, your...family, everything. Once you come with me there's probably no turning back." Tears once again filled Kodachi eyes as she knew now that Ranma will give her another chance to win him over the right way. She nodded her head and buried her happy face on his chest. He just held her as she cried. 'Thanks Kasumi. I don't think I could have gotten through this conversation without the things you have taught me.'

Watching them are Yun and Piccolo. Piccolo had teleported the two of them to where Ranma is when he didn't come back to meet them after they were done at the bookstore. They arrived just in time to hear Kodachi's story and to see the whole drama.

Piccolo nodded, proud of the boy at how he handled that situation. "So that is one of the girls that are after Ranma from his old life. I must say that was one impressive story. Still, the results speak for themselves."

Yun nodded as she smiled as she watched her big brother and the now sane gymnast hug. "Too bad none of the other girls that are after my brother are anything like her. Still though, this is way better than what I saw."

Piccolo turned away from the scene to give the young girl a questioning glance. "So you knew this was going to happen?" Yun nodded.

"I may not be able to see anything that involves my big brother, but lately I can see vague images of other people and yesterday I saw a tiny glimpse of this. It wasn't a lot for me to go on, but from what I saw this would be a good thing. I've seen others and I think big brother is about to meet up with the Nerima Wrecking Crew soon. So, should we step in and say hi?"

Piccolo shook his head as the he watched the girl slowly regain her composure. She must have been waiting for this for a long time if her actions are any indication. "No, let's just let them be like that for awhile longer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile-

Chris and the others have gotten some drinks from one of the coffee shops and are walking down the street while window-shopping. As they sipped their drinks they suddenly heard a whirring sound very different from the usual sound made by cars. They turned towards where it's coming from and Mind came up to them on her homemade electric-powered bike.

"Hi girls! Hi sis!"

Fight chuckled a little at her sister's newest invention. She's always coming up with some of the weirdest things she's ever seen, even with the technology here on Ranma's world. "Hi sis. What are you doing here?"

Mind smiled an innocent smile, one that didn't fool the three women one bit. "Oh, I just 'handled' some people who were following you."

Chris slapped a hand to her forehead. "Must be more reporters. I swear, don't they have anything else better to do?"

Ranko giggled a little at Chris' comment. "Nope, I don't think they're reporters. Anyway I was wondering why they stopped following us. Those two are the same ones that followed me around when I was still one with Ranma."

Mind grinned at her. "Well they're not going anywhere for a good while."

Tina smiled at her sister. "Good. We're done shopping now so let's go back home. It's time for you to go back too Molly."

"Okay! Hop on!" Mind showed them where they could put their stuff on the bike. The three women had to cling to the sides of the bike as Mind drove it through the streets with a skill that would make professionals weep with envy. It's a good thing that none of them is wearing a skirt or a dress as the wind blew into their faces.

When they arrived at the temple they saw that they got there the same time as Ranma, Yun and Piccolo. With them is a young woman wearing a green dress and stylish boots. She had dark hair cascading down her back with green highlights and a nice figure and a noble looking face.

Yun is the first to spot the all female group "Hi girls! Hi sis! How did your shopping go?"

Chris and Tina ignored her as they stalked towards Ranma. This is the second time he has brought home a girl. Yes they messed up the first time, but then again that was his teacher and friend. This one is the same age as him and she's way to close to him. Both acquired glares as they stood just a few feet from the two. "Ranma, who is that!?" Both of them, however, flinched and stopped glaring when they realized they were acting like Ranma's former fiancées again. They quickly apologized and asked their question again in a more civil tone.

Ranma smiled widely at them and the two women felt their knees buckle. "Let's step inside so I can tell you what's going on." 'Wow, that was pretty close. For a minute there I thought they were going to act like Akane.' He motioned for everyone to follow him inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at the downtown police station-

Ryo and Kaori had finally broken free and are giving their report to Kotobuki. Before going to the station they went back to their apartments and took two hour-long baths to get rid of the smell. Their skin is now raw from the constant scrubbing they did. The clothes they were wearing had to be thrown away as the smell was unbearable.

Kotobuki looked a little disbelievingly at them. "You mean every time you two try to spy on one of the temple household members this girl calling herself Mind Hat uses weird gadgets to trap you two every time you try?"

Ryo and Kaori had a bit of red on their cheeks as they turn away from the Captain. "Yeah, hard to believe right?"

Kotobuki shook his head. "No, not really. You see her real name is Molly Fight and she's the little sister of Tina Fight. She's in my older daughter Ran's class."

Kaori turned back to him and tilted her head to the side a bit in bewilderment. "Wait, she couldn't be more than ten. How could she be in your daughter's class? Isn't Ran in high school?"

"She's very smart for her age and is so smart that the school had to put her into a higher grade level. Also Ran said that when she asked how smart she was Molly used a robot arm from a metal disk on her back to trap her to the back wall in a spider-like web. The lab boys never saw anything like it before from the samples that were still in her hair. It's only good for an hour like the one you were trapped by before it breaks apart. We barely got any results before it all dissolved. The only thing that comes even close to it is that web stuff in that 'Spider-Man' comic from America," Kotobuki explained.

Ryo sighed. "A super smart girl with the ability to create gadgets and compounds like that web and that goop stuff that we were trapped in. Looks like we're not spying on Ranma's group anytime soon."

Kaori put a hand on her left hip and put her weight on her left leg. "It looks like she would be able to create something like that monster Jack-O though don't you think."

Kotobuki nodded. "Yes, but we have no solid poof yet so we can't do anything. We can't even bring her in for questioning. Our publicity would plummet when if we were to accuse a ten year old girl of creating monsters. And from what you two are telling me anyone we send will end up like you two."

Ryo shrugged. They can't do anything else right now so he asked about the ball. "Have you picked who's going to be guarding the hotel yet?"

Kotobuki sighed as he started rubbing his temples. "Well, we're having a lottery to see who's going from the people who wants guard duty that night."

"Let me guess, all women right?" Ryo ask already knowing the answerer

"Yup," Kotobuki said remembering what happened to the guys that said they would guard the hotel. The female cops used them to see how to use headlocks and where to hit to bring down someone fast. One was stupid enough to ask what is so great about Ranma Wild. He won't be going out on any dates for a while, not until all the bruises heal. "At least there will be some guards from the hotel too. Counting them and you, me, the three male officers who somehow won the lottery, and the hotel guards we're outnumbered by the women forty-one to fifteen."

Kaori suddenly grinned from ear to ear. "Good! All I need to do is to wait till the ball to check out Ranma Wild! Yeah!" She started to do a little victory dance since she is Ryo's partner she's guaranteed to go there. She had bought one of the new photos from a brunette officer and she can't get the image out of her mind. Age difference be damned!

The two men sighed. They've been doing that a lot lately. "Come on Ryo. You and Kaori should be at the meeting to see how we're going to handle the ball. We're already late."

"Sure." Kaori snapped out of her wild horse induced euphoria and the two followed the captain out of the office.

In the meeting hall the room is filled with female cops who had won the lottery to guard the ball in the Castle Hotel. Also there's the head guard from the hotel and Mr. Zen is also there along with about three male cops who had somehow won the lottery. Scowls and death threats are being sent by the women in the room towards their direction. It's even worse from the women who hadn't won the lottery. The men had been rethinking their decision to sign up for the lottery hoping for a chance to meet Ranma's bodyguards or his sister.

"Sorry I'm late," Kotobuki said as he entered the room with Ryo and Kaori.

"Yes, we've been waiting for you for quite some time," Mr. Zen said.

"Like I said, sorry. Ryo and Kaori were giving me a report on the situation. Okay, let's get down to business."

Zen stepped up to the front of the room. "Okay ladies...and also you three," Zen said looking at the only males beside the panel that were there. "This ball at the Castle Hotel is going have a lot of big shots attending. And of course all of you ladies know Ranma Wild is going to be there as the guest of honor."

"Yeah! He's a HUNK!" more than one female said.

"Girls! Please!" Kotobuki screamed as they started celebrating for their immanent meeting with the young male. Some of them are looking at photos and drooling, a lot. He assumed that it's copies of the picture from the file and ignored it. "We will be working with Mr. Gunor's staff to make sure what happened at the uptown police station does not happen again. All of you have a file showing who is going to be there and at what time and a lay out of the hotel ballroom is there as well. I want all the doors to be guarded at all times and make sure that only people with the pass cards get into the closed areas."

"So we'll be taking shifts then?" one of the guys asks.

"Yes, you will be all be taking shifts around the ballroom. We've made the schedule so that there would be at least five guards in each area just in case. All of you will visit each area at least once. Also each group will be accompanied by at least one of the hotel guards just in case as they have better knowledge of the hotel than you do." The answering grins troubled him. He didn't realize that he had just given them a way to leave their posts in order to talk with the guest of honor.

Kotobuki continued in his explanations. "As for Ranma he'll be taking along five people with him to the ball. He'll be taking his sister the older one, his two bodyguards and two of the people living in his temple, Fred and Rico. He already notified the hotel that his bodyguards and Fred and Rico will be armed so keep an eye on him since we're still investigating if he's the new crime lord."

Giant red-hot battle auras suddenly sprung frightening the males to suddenly pee in their pants. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"HE'S WAY TOO MUCH OF A HUNK TO BE A DIRTY CRIME LORD!"

One of the guys gathered his courage (or was incredibly stupid) and commented, "Well he could be." He was grabbed by a couple of female cops and got stomped into the ground. Of course they made sure he'll be walking around bow-legged for the next couple of days.

Mr. Zen got his wits back and glared at the protesting female officers. "Girls! Stop this right now! We're just looking into the matter so just keep an eye on them okay!" They swiveled their attention to him and growled, which made him almost soil his pants, but eventually their battle auras gutted out.

"There's something else you should know," Mr. Gunro spoke up. "We have another special guest at the ball that evening. Indiana Jones along with three guests are attending as well."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Indiana Jones? I thought he was dead."

Mr. Gunro shook his head. "No, he's still alive. He requested that he be invited to the ball and since he is a well-known person we gave him four invitations. He should have arrived in the city by now and will be at the ball."

"You heard that people! We can't yet anything happen at the ball now," Kotobuki said wondering why would someone like Dr. Jones would be coming here for a ball. He figured he's just as curious about the gold coins as everyone else is.

One of the male guards picked up a phone to call the cleaning department to send a janitor to clean up the pee and the blood from the guy still imbedded into the ground. Air freshener is definitely needed as well. Mr. Zine rushed out the minute the meeting finished and everyone saw that he was holding his legs tightly together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the temple-

Ranma had explained who Kodachi is to the others and that she would be staying with them. After he and the others had told her their story and that they are going to another dimension Ranma asked her if she still wanted to go. Kodachi's resolve didn't even waver and she readily said yes and will have her things sent here by tomorrow at the latest. At first she was met with some resistance from the others since everyone had heard of her history with Ranma and the damage she had caused him. However, Ranma and Kodachi were able to convince everyone to accept her with a little help from Yun and Piccolo thankfully. Since room is getting tight she's having a bed delivered and will be sleeping in the same room Ranko materialized in for now. Tomorrow she's having a luxury trailer brought in for her to stay in until they are able to get to the other world (Ranko and Viki are happy in their current locations for obvious reasons and refused to move into a trailer that Kodachi offered to have brought in for them). She would have paid to have contractors build a new wing to be put on the main building so that everyone could have their own rooms, but Watari pointed out that that would be an opportune time for reporters and other people who are curious about them to pose as workers and look around the temple. They might accidentally discover Landis and cause a panic. Another thing to note is her reaction to the winger. She barely gave him a second glance. Living in Nerima made you used to the unusual she said, and Ranma and Ranko wholeheartedly agreed.

Right now Ranma is in the back yard looking up into the sky. Its nigh time now and he wanted to get some fresh air and think about all that's happened as he stared at the few stars he could make out in the smog filled sky. The others from his past would be coming soon to see...claim him. He's been wondering when he would meet up with them again. When he met up with Hinako he knew sooner or later they would find him. It's just too much of a coincidence that Hinako is in the same town he arrived in. It's like they're attracted to him as long as he is in this world. Besides, that article about him on the newspaper only spelt trouble. Now that he thought about it every time he tried to get away for a little while they had always been able to find him. If it hadn't been for the mirror sending him to the other world he knew that Ukyo and the Amazons would have found him eventually.

'Too bad they couldn't be like Kodachi,' he thought to himself. In a way she's like himself. Everyone around her just saw her as a demented noblewoman, just like how they saw him as a tool to be used. After a life- altering event both of them changed for the better.

Speaking of the others they are all currently inside doing whatever it is they do. He couldn't help but think of each person and the most recent new members of the household.

Ranko is handling being alive again pretty well. Even without her previous memories she is still pretty happy being given a second chance at life. She spends a lot of time just hanging around and playing around with him or with Yun. It's really a joy to see her smile. She has told him multiple times that she really enjoys being with him and everybody else and being here and making new memories.

Viki LOVES it here. The TV has gotten old for her and sits in another room. She went on a twelve-hour watch-a-ton and now cannot stand it. Instead she collects plushies and other cute things like a certain cute-obsessed skater (thankfully Viki collects only the normal stuff). Also quite a few of them are items Ranma is missing. Why she wants his bandana he'll never know. He almost regrets bringing her back to the other world seeing her so happy here, but she also talks about wanting to go back there (as long as she can bring a few things) so things should work out ok.

Kodachi's bed had arrived only half an hour ago. It's already set up in the prayer room that's more or less recovered from the messed up spell. He had lent her some clothing he barely wears for her to sleep in tonight. She had already ordered the trailer and it'll arrive tomorrow morning. She had also called a private company to go to her house and bring her things here tomorrow morning as well. She said that she won't allow them to enter the grounds and will accept her things at the gate with a little help from Ranma and the other men of the temple. Thankfully she's not bringing 'Mr. Green Turtle'. Neither did she say anything if it's still at the Kuno Mansion.

The extra beds had also arrived during the discussion on what to do with Kodachi. Watari and Ayame had set it up Ranko's bed in Ranma's room already. When Ayame had left the room to set up Viki's bed Watari had pushed the two beds together since it is a ninja's job to predict any order or whim his master would have. He had seen the sleeping habits of the two siblings. He always makes routine checks on his master and his siblings as he and Ayame guards the temple at night from unwanted visitors such as persistent reporters and robbers trying to get some gold coins, which there had been a lot of the latter. No one knows this but he has a lot of respect for Ranma and has dedicated himself to serving and protecting him. So too has Ayame, but she would never admit it. The two take shifts patrolling at night and can sleep so lightly they wake up at the smallest sounds so that they do not loose any sleep while still doing guard duty.

Everyone else is also enjoying themselves while they are staying here in Ranma's world. Edge, Fred, Rico, Fight, and Chris had taken to sparring with each other and him to keep their skills from getting rusty. Edge had also discovered he likes to read novels and fantasy stories. Right now he's reading a series called 'Harry Potter' from England that's been translated to Japanese, which surprisingly the Zodiac Sword also likes. Who knew a book could read. Ranko is having fun throwing around all kinds of spells using the five runes she has when she spars with him or the others. Yun is still playing around with Sayo and Misato and the other various temple household members. She's also started taking lessons from Chris on how to cook. Thankfully she does not have Akane syndrome when in the kitchen and is a fairly good cook. Chris has also taken on Tina and even sometimes himself as her students in the culinary world.

Viki, while not a bad cook, is still a little clumsy and Chris is wary of having her in 'her kitchen'.

Mind is REALLY having fun in this world. For a scientist and inventor like her from a primitive world this is paradise. She's coming up with more and more things as time passes. Her room is filled with all sorts of machines both of her own creation and bought from stores. She's been asking him to buy a car so that she would be able to see how it works, but refusing her since it would create a paper trail.

Watari and Ayame had taken to his lessons like fish to water. He had started teaching them after he met them in the other world and right now they are at his level when he fought Herb. The two ninjas had been teaching him a few ninjitsu techniques that he hadn't learned from Konatsu in exchange. As Ranma teaches the two skills and katas from his Wild Horse School of Fighting they in turn teach the others, except for Ranko who already knows everything and Chris, Tina and Yun who are also Ranma's pupils. Edge, Fred and Chris have also taken up his as well as Ranko's lessons in sword fighting. Right now both sibling's skills with the broken katana are about level with Kuno if they just used sword skills. When they bring in techniques and such Ranma had modified from his school to be used with the sword Kuno wouldn't stand a chance. When one sibling is using the former Saotome honor blade the other is using a bokken that's been cut in half. They figured that they would have Peggy make them a new katana that's an exact copy of the broken one when they get back to the other world. They would have gotten a katana here, but it would have taken weeks and they do not know when they would get back to the other world and the sword smith will certainly build a complete one. Both siblings want to use a broken katana as it is a remainder of their shared old life and what they had given up.

And as for Piccolo's...well...Piccolo. His room looks more like a storage room for magical items that he had acquired one way or another and a manga collector's room than a bedroom. In fact you would be hard pressed to see the bed under all the mangas and other things above and below it. How he sleeps under that clutter is a mystery.

The only person that wasn't happy is Landis. Since he had shown himself he hadn't been allowed to leave the temple. He's getting cabin-fever and just walking around muttering curses or talking with his pet piranhas. The only thing keeping him happy is the constant supply of Dual Monster Cards and mangas the others buy for him when they go out.

Ranma was starting to wonder how the hell he's going to bring everything everyone wants to bring to the other world. He knows Hidden Weapons Technique and they too have a weak version of it, but they have their limits.

As he looks up at the stars Ranma couldn't help but think of all these things as well as the responsibilities he now has. He has two siblings to take care of, a group of people that look up to him as their unofficial leader since this is his world, he still has to find Neclord and somehow kill him and the other monsters, taking care of the temple and other household things, the bills and covering their tracks. He may have help in the household chores and such and has everyone's support, but he feels as if everyone is looking to him for answers. He's holding up pretty well in his opinion, but that's because Hinako, Tofu and Kasumi had been teaching him these things on the sly for a long time now. He feels, well, not scared, but nervous about everything. He doesn't want to let anyone down, especially his sisters and his fiancée and Chris.

He was so deep into his thoughts that someone was able to sneak up on him. Thankfully the person did not have any murderous intentions against him. "So you're back here," Piccolo said walking up to him. The old man sat down on a rock next to where Ranma had laid down on the ground and gazed up at the sky as well. "What's on your mind young one?"

The former Saotome looked at him from the corner of his eyes for a moment before going back to watching the few stars that can be seen in the city. "Hi Piccolo. I was just wondering how I should handle those people from my past once they get here." No need to worry the others about what he's really thinking about.

Piccolo nodded still looking up. "It's none of my business to tell you how to handle them. However, I will tell you this. They have treated you badly in the past in a way no one deserves to be treated. While you are no saint yourself it's only because you had no idea how to act." He turns to look at Ranma who's expression had fallen a little. "Do not worry about it. I do not blame you as you only had Genma for a role model. From what I have seen the past few months that I have known you have taken great strides in correcting your faults. I must say Hinako and the other two had done a remarkable job in fixing the mistakes Genma has made." No one refers to Genma or Nodoka as his parents. Everyone agrees they don't deserve the title.

Ranma now has a smile on his face as he thought about Hinako, Tofu and Kasumi. "Yeah. I owe them a lot. I don't think I would have lasted long if they hadn't helped me. Heck, I think I would have gone into a murderous rage if I didn't have those three to guide me and be my friend." He chuckled a little as a stray thought hit him. "Did you know I didn't used to speak like this? Before I met those three my speech was horrible. No one would dare invite me to anything formal that's for sure. It wasn't until Kasumi gave me a frown when I was speaking to her in my 'street language' as I like to call it that I realized how bad I my grammar was. Kasumi and eventually Ms. Hinako straightened me out. Of course I didn't let the others know my speech had changed though. I let them think I still had bad grammar skills so that they wouldn't link it back to Kasumi and Hinako. I know Ukyo wouldn't have done anything, but Shampoo and Kodachi would have attacked them and Akane would have thought I was hitting on her sister. The two old men would have thought that we had feelings for each other and then dragged Kasumi and me to the altar. You know, for once I the old men were right. I did have feelings for them."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at him and Ranma noticed. "Not like that. I thought of them as the mothers and friends I never had." He sighed a little wistfully. "I never had a real mother growing up. All I had is the old fart for company, and I've told you what kind of man he is. Sometimes I wish Kasumi or Ms. Hinako IS my mom. I...I don't think I ever recovered from hearing my mom say I'm nothing more than a way for her to get grandchildren." Piccolo nodded. Genma makes all fathers look bad with all the things he had done to his son. Then again, Ranma's mother would have made most mothers faint with what she had done as well. Everyone considers them only as the biological parents.

Ranma's expression had turned depressed at the thought of his mom's betrayal. "Ranma." Piccolo waited until he had his complete attention. "What you do when the others come is your decision and yours alone. Just know that the others and myself will stand by you. We are your friends and family now and we will stick by you, we promise." The smile on Ranma's face would have eclipsed the sun.

Piccolo suddenly smirked. "You know what, I won't say anything if you gave them the same medicine as they gave you. After all," he poked his own forehead to indicate Ranma's, "it's not like they can do anything to you with that rune of yours. I bet one Hand of Chaos or a Chaos Wave would shut them up pretty good." Both of them went into gales of laughter at this. He can just imagine bacon breath's reaction when he overpowers his Shi Shi Hokodan with a Chaos Wave or cuts his precious umbrella to pieces with the Twilight Blade.

Ranma was able to get his mirth down to just a few chuckles. "Too bad they couldn't be like Kodachi. She's willing to give up everything just to be with me. Now THAT'S loyalty and love! The other girls in my past just wanted me as a way to satisfy honor or something."

Piccolo was able to get himself under control and asked a question that's been bugging him for a while. "I was wondering, why do you let Chris and Tina treat you like the girls in your old life did? From what I've heard they act very much like that Shampoo girl except they don't do violence to you."

Ranma gave a small smile as he seemed to see something Piccolo didn't. His eyes are glazed over as he looked up at the stars again. "That's because they aren't like Shampoo at all. Sure, with what happens when they bring me shopping and the way they dress and cook for me some would think that they're acting like Shampoo. Besides," he chuckled a little. "I'm not going to stop them. It's really nice and really flattering to be given so much attention by people you care for deeply. But there's one big difference between Shampoo and Chris and Fight, their intentions. When Shampoo used to do it to me I could see in her eyes the greed and domination she had in her. To her I was nothing but her 'airen' that she could show off to her friends and give her many children. She would drag me to her village where I would be 'a stupid male' for the rest of my life. My male children would meet the same fate. In Chris and Fight I can see something different. When I look into their eyes I feel like I lose myself in them you know. There's something in their gaze that tells me they do love me. I can tell since Tofu had that same look when he was staring at Kasumi." He added the next part in a whisper Piccolo had to strain to hear. "And...and I think I've fallen in l-l-l-love with the two of them." As he said this Ranma's face burned while Piccolo chuckled. He then continued in a normal tone. "I can see the same thing when Tina, Chris and the others look at me. At first it seemed like Chris was lusting after me. When we first came here I saw it even if there was a little affection in there as well. I've seen lust often enough in my old life, both as a guy and a girl, that I know the difference between loving someone and lusting after someone. Then when I got to know her and she got to know me it changed. Now, she has the same look Tina has in her eyes when she looks at me. It says 'I want to be with you always' or something like that. They don't want me for honor or pride or as a baby- maker, but just for me. They care for me and what I am and not who I am. My old fiancees didn't except Kodachi, now anyway." 'Damn, when did I get so philosophical? And why the hell do I sound like one of those characters in those soap operas Kasumi and Ms. Hinako watches?' His decision not to worry the others is forgotten as he poured his heart out to Piccolo. The old man is like the grandfather he never had.

"I see," Piccolo said quietly. In his long life he had seen this many times before. Ahh, young love. "You do know that the girls back in our own world have fallen for you the same way don't you?"

Ranma sighed sadly. "Yeah. I know that, but..." he began. "They all love me in a way that I sure that I feel for them. Before we got sent here I kind of thought of them as friends and maybe...umm... 'potentials' you could say. I didn't like any one of them any more than the others. But now it's different. I didn't get to know them as much as I got to know Tina and Chris. If any of them got transported here in the beginning maybe, but now...I don't know," He continued on so only Piccolo would hear him. "You know, I'm kind of worried now about something else too."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Piccolo wondered what else there could be.

"...Viki."

"Viki?"

"Yeah. Back in our world even if she never told me I know she felt something for me too and it's still there." 'The shopping trip is one indication of this.' "Little Viki had told me about a hundred times that maybe I should get together with her older counterpart. She said it with so much conviction, like she knew what would happen, that I almost obeyed her without question. Anyway, even if she does act like she's not all there Viki is still a very nice and sweet person. I've even been talking to her a lot since she arrived here and what I found out about her I like. Same thing with Kodachi" 'and (shudder) Ranko.' "From what I've seen she's turning out to be a really great person, one that you can live the rest of your life with. That is the luxury of being in this world. I never got to REALLY know any of the girls while we were in your...our...whatever world. My attention was always on one thing or another, especially on repairing the castle and training myself and the others and stuff. Here things are a lot more private and not as hectic. I can really get to know them more. But...what about the others back in the other world? I feel like I'm back to square one you know. Sometimes I just wish I can be with all of them so there wouldn't be any heartbreak, but that can't happen can it?" He sighed heavily. Neither men noticed the Chaos Rune glow slightly under Ranma's bandana as if trying to comfort him. "How can I break their hearts when I finally pick one of them?"

"My son, that's something that only you can know," Piccolo said knowing that this would be something that will break him and make him stronger at the same time. 'For one so young to be burdened so much. This is the stuff of dreams for most men, but for him it is a nightmare since his heart does not want to hurt any of them. He not only has troubles of the heart but he has to get us back to our world, kill Neclord where ever he is, hopefully settle the war when we get back to our world, and many other things I don't know of yet. Perhaps there's something I can do. I may not be able to do anything about Neclord or the war, but perhaps I can help with the troubles he's having with women. Being with all of them...picking one...maybe just select ones...hmmm....' Piccolo stood up and went back inside thinking about ways he can make things easier for the young man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up above the two in one of the upstairs bedrooms Ranko, Kodachi, Viki, Chris and Tina had listened in.

Tina smiled fondly at her fiancée. "So that's how Ranma feels about us. Sigh, he's really something isn't he."

Chris smiled fondly as well. A trace of sadness entered it, however, when Piccolo's question entered her mind. "Oh my. We HAVE been acting like the old girls in his life haven't we. I...I'm so sorry Ranma. I promise as a knight of Zexen that I will not act like that any more. You deserve much better." She chuckled a little. "I guess we better do as Kodachi is doing, winning him over the RIGHT way."

Tina smirked. "But he DID say he's not going to stop us with the clothes and food and everything else didn't he. We're just going to have to tone down the jealousy and fierce competition a little."

Everyone got devious expressions on their faces.

Viki also smiled down at the pigtailed warrior. "Wow, I never knew Ranma felt like that about everything. He's really grown up hasn't he?" Unfortunately for her she did not hear what Ranma had said about her.

Kodachi sighed a little regretfully. "I just wish I was different back then."

Ranko nodded as she leaned against the side of the window as she looked down at her 'brother' still lying there on the ground. "You girls need to understand Ranma a little better before making him pick one of you. Get to know him more and let him get to know you more. Then have him pick. In fact, don't force him. I remember none of the old crew let him do that. If you try to force him he'll just stop liking you, period. Just let him go at his own pace. We have time, we're still young after all. Just...I don't know, romance him or something."

All of them nodded, none of them noticing she had included herself in the list, neither did the redhead. Kodachi then looked at the others. "So all of you are from another world?" At first she almost didn't believe everything until they showed her the runes Ranma and the others have on and a little bit of demonstration. At everyone's nod she turned back towards her beloved. "I know starting a new in life in that other world would be really nice. I have nothing that I would miss here." 'And again I have Ranma to thank for a new chance at life. I just hope he will allow me to share in his.'

Ranko looked over at the once insane woman. "So you're going to throw everything away, all your money and everything else, just to be with my brother."

She nodded. "Yes. Someone like Ranma doesn't show up everyday. I will try to win him over because he's one of a kind."

Chris suddenly turned towards Fight. "Tina, why don't you be Ranma's date for the ball."

Tina raised an eyebrow at her, but she could not prevent the smile from coming to her face. "You mean you don't mind?"

She shook her head no. "I'm not going to be like the other girls that are after Ranma. I'm just going to wait for my turn later." As an after thought she thought to herself, 'Besides, when it comes to my date with him we'll be all alone."

Behind them by the door no one noticed Yun watching them. She had a thoughtful expression on her face as she quietly left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later-

The nightlife of Shibuya is in full swing as the big party in the Castle Hotel was about to start. The ballroom is a double-floored room the size of a huge auditorium. The tables are on the second level and the dance floor on the first. There's also a stage in the middle of the dance floor. Not only is there a bunch of musicians to provide music there's also a DJ when they get tired or serve as backup. There are stone vases of all sizes sitting along the second floor giving the room a nice look to it. Among the tables are display cases showing rare items along with the gold coins from the guest of honor. Statues of modern art are also on displayed, both standing on top of pillars. The two statues are catching a lot of stares from the guests there.

One of the statues is of a man who's fairly tall with bandages covering most of his body. In fact, his entire body seemed to be wrapped in bandages and where the flesh showed between the bandages is charred flesh. The flesh looks like it didn't lose any of its elasticity however. Where the bandages ended at his wrists he wore gloves that metal workers used when dealing with hot metal. He also wore thick tan pants and heavy boots that metal workers wear when working around the metal vats where the metals are melted at. And where the bandages wrapped around his neck ended he wore a helmet that covered his whole head. The metal helmet is colored midnight black and even had a metal jaw. The helmet looked like it's the statue's real head than just a helmet. It if didn't stand so still people would have guessed it to be alive. It's set up to look like someone that was kneeling on the ground on fire.

On the pillar it was standing on the panel read A demon born from fire. Its body burned to unrecognizable flesh. Now a fire burns deep inside of its body. Afterburn is its name.

As for the other statue it's of a man wearing full-body armor. Making him look like a member of the Core the top police force branch in Japan. An orange glass helmet covered its head. The glass showed the figure's mouth that's set in a grin. On its back are two huge cylinders that fed a belt of bullets to a pair of gatling-guns. The guns are incased on the man's forearms and the barrels are set around his hands. It's set up like he is going to shoot up the place.

The panel on the pillar read The power of the gun is overpowering to some. This soul is a slave to its will to kill for the joy of killing. The demon known as Gunner.

There's also an act on the stage. A young woman dressed as a clown is entertaining the crowd. She's dressed in a red and purple outfit that looked like it's painted on her. The colors crisscrossed on her and she has on a white collar. She also wore a floppy hat that had two long tops on it with bells weighting them down. She also had a long staff with a clown head on top of it. She has a lovely face that made her look younger than she really is. Her body is slim and graceful looking like a gymnast. She's making things appear and disappear out of mid air to the guests that are watching her act with a skill Mousse would envy. Even if it seems a little juvenile to hire a clown for something like a ball her skills more than make up for it.

Then the moment everyone has been waiting for came. The crowd stopped everything they were doing as the guest of honor came in. Ranma walked in dressed in a black silk tuxedo that fit tightly on him (he would have gotten one that fit better but Yun, who was one of the people helping him shop for the tux along with Ms. Hinako and Ranko, insisted). The tight and thin material of the tux showed off his muscular body. His usual bandanna had been replaced with a black silk headband that Yun had gotten for him so he could still hide the Chaos Rune. It matched with his tuxedo and just made him look more handsome. His shoes had a mirror shine. His pigtail is also gone and is now a ponytail. Yun had asked him to change it for tonight and had even combed it for him. She also fixed his hair so it looks styled instead of its usual wild look. He has on an intoxicating cologne that made any woman who smelled it get all hot and bothered (this one curtsey of Rico who was shopping and noticed it and thought its perfect for Ranma). The women of the party are drooling at the sight of him. The female officers are undressing him with their eyes. Thanks to the photo Jun and Jenny had sold them they knew what lay under the wrapping. It's comical seeing them suddenly leak huge amounts of blood from their noses.

Then their attention (the men in the room anyway) shifted to the woman cuddled up to his side. Tina 'walked' into the room. She's wearing the dress she had bought under Chris' suggestion with a pair of two-inch high heels that matched with her dress. The dress fit her like a glove and Ranma is having a hard time ignoring the wonderful signals his body is sending him from where she's touching him. The dress is a gorgeous violet colored evening dress low cut in the front and slit high up the leg. It's already been altered so that it fit for her chest, but it still looked like her breasts were trying to explode out of the top of it anyway. She's even wearing a top hat that matched her color theme. Her hair is now cascading down her back like a jade waterfall and has a slight wave to it. Her light perfume sent tingles of pleasure through anyone who smells it, particularly the one next to her. She has on a light amount of makeup that heightened her natural good looks. It's time for the guys to drool seeing the stunning woman. Ranma didn't even have time to scowl at the men oogling his date as he's trying to keep the eechi thoughts out of his head, which is very hard to do as she keeps moving against him. Tina is just enjoying herself as she molded her body to his.

Following close behind is Chris dressed as a guardswoman out of a movie with her sword hanging on her belt. She's wearing the outfit that she came with to this world (the green sweater and brown skirt combo). While she's not dressed up as nicely as Tina a fair amount of the men in the room shifted their gaze in her direction. Her hair also has a slight wave to it and is set in a ponytail on her shoulder. She has on a different but still alluring perfume and a little blush and eyeliner that made her look beautiful. Her ample bust also seems to burst out of her front and a few men's gazes wouldn't leave it. She scowled at the perverted men and meaningfully grabbed the hilt of her sword. All of them got the hint and looked away.

However, in turning away the perverted men's line of sight went towards the one next to her, Ranko. She's wearing a blue silk Chinese dress with high slits on both sides of the skirt. It showed off her long, smooth and sexy legs on top of two-inch heels. The dress hugged her figure and her chest is also bursting out of the front. Her hair is out of its usual pigtail and cascaded down her back. Her red hair shined in the light. She has on a flowery perfume and she doesn't need any makeup as making her look more beautiful would have made her a lethal weapon, which she already is anyway. However, they soon had to go to the bathroom REAL bad when she gave them a demonstration of her 'evil face'.

Fred and Rico brought up the rear of the group. Fred is wearing a modest suit as he never did like dressing up unless it's absolutely necessary. On his back is his sword and shield. Rico is also wearing one since she didn't like wearing a dress and has her hammer strapped to her back. They barely got a passing glance as everyone else is too focused on the four in front of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on the second level Jones and his party are watching them as they came in. Jones is quite gladdened and relieved that Ranma's looks came from his side of the family. He looked at Ranma's date and felt pride at his great- grandson for finding such a stunning woman. He knows from the information he had compiled that she is one of his 'bodyguards'. However, from the looks on their faces and how they seem to keep each other close their relationship is FAR from professional. He looks behind the two and sees Ranma's other 'bodyguard' Chris. He can tell there's something else there with the jealous looks she's casting at Ranma's date and the longing looks she's casting his great-grandson. He turns his gaze over to the others in the group and notes them as the ones from the report. However, his gaze momentarily fixes on Ranko. He just 'knows' that she is his grandson's cursed form. Somehow Ranma must have split himself and Ranko was 'born'.

The girls sitting at his table are loving the sight of the for now pony tailed one.

"Wow, what a hunk!" Minnie said ogling at Ranma.

"He's dreamy..." Becky cooed.

"Your grandson is something else Dr. Jones," Rally said. It should be noted she's fanning herself.

Across the room Ryo and Kaori are making their way to talk to Ranma and his group when they spotted three people that they haven't seen in years. They abandon their previous action seeing the crowd of people anxious to talk to Ranma and instead make their way to the Gunsmith Cats and Dr. Jones.

The Gunsmith Cats and Dr. Jones noticed people coming towards them. Becky, Rally and Minnie smiled upon seeing Kaori. Kaori waved to them as she approached their table. "Hey girls, long time no see."

Ryo next to her also greets them. "Hi Rally, Becky, Minnie. It's been awhile."

The three turned to him then gave him a glare.

"Oh great, it's you!" Becky spat out.

"Don't even try it," Rally almost screamed. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure of the fist she is making.

"Or I'll shove a bomb inside of you where the sun don't shine!" Minnie threatened. She fingered a grenade she had hidden in her pocket.

Ryo backed off seeing the hostile glares he's receiving. "Hehe, so you guys still remember that eh?"

Kaori rolled her eyes. "How could they not? Because of what you did they couldn't get any more work in Japan. I doubt ANYONE would forget the mess you made for them."

Jones interrupted before things could get messy. "So you are the City Hunter." He gave him a once over and is not impressed. Class A pervert all right. Probably has nothing but women in his head. Hell, he's only giving them minimum attention and trying to oogle the other women in the room discretely. "You really need to clean up your act kid."

Kaori noticed the old man next to the girls and apologized for seemingly ignoring him. She introduced herself and got an introduction as well. "Umm, are you THE Indiana Jones sir."

Jones smiled at her. "Yes I am. It's good to meet a well mannered woman this day and age." Kaori blushed a little.

Upon hearing who's the old man is Ryo turns his attention to him. This has now become an information gathering conversation and when it comes to business he is very serious. "So what would someone like you doing here with the Gunsmith Cats Dr. Jones?" he asked bluntly. No use beating around the bush.

Jones understands the detective's need for information and decides to be vague about it. He does not need to give out his plans this early, especially to one who is investigating his great-grandson. "Well, I have hired these three girls to help me to find someone. Rally's grandfather has helped me a couple of times over the years and so I decided to use their services." It didn't look like Jones is about to give up more information so Ryo reverts to casual conversation, mainly hitting on Minnie, Becky and Rally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the dance floor Ranma is talking to some buyers about where he got his coins from and possibly buying some from him at a later date. Business matters are one of Ranma's weaknesses, but he's not bungling it up as badly as he should be thankfully. The others in his group are wondering around the ballroom. Fred and Rico are at the food table enjoying themselves and the girls are keeping a close eye on Ranma from various places in the ballroom. Many of the women, including a few female cops who were not suppose to leave their post but did anyway, are all asking about himself, including a few private questions which are making him uncomfortable. Ranko is also dealing with the same thing except she is surrounded by men. Many of them are asking her for a dance while asking questions she would rather not answer.

"So you care to dance?" one of the guys asked. This question has been repeated so often that she wants to rip off the head of the next one who asks that question. She controls her anger barely as she responds.

"No thanks. I don't really care for dancing," she said coldly. A few leave when they sense her patience growing thin, but the others who were thinking with the head that is NOT on their shoulders press on. One particularly stupid one tries to cop a quick feel and got kicked between the legs. A few of the female officers sees this, but know how she feels so instead of blaming her they chases away the other men. Ranko thanked them and goes to get a drink. Geez, the only one she wants to even consider dance with is her brother. All these...boys are pathetic. They remind her of the horde of hentai that Akane used to fight.

The other sibling wasn't faring as well. He's gotten rid of the women who surrounded him after finishing with the business people for one persistent blonde. She's young and pretty, and obviously one of those types of women who marry rich guys then takes all the money. Currently she's in front of him trying to look seductive. "So where did you get these coins Mr. Wild?" She made sure that he saw her ample bust which while quite large is also nothing compared to the other women in his group.

"Well, I just found them in an old chest kind of like in movies you know." Ranma said hoping to get away from this one. All the women had asked him out for a date, even the female cops that are guarding the place. He's turned down everyone, but this one wouldn't leave. He can see the greed and lust in her eyes however and he knew what she wanted is not good for him.

Tina and Chris had been watching from the sidelines and were none to happy. They can see Ranma is feeling very uncomfortable and so moved to help him. Tina shoved the blonde out of the way. "Dear, could you come with me for a second?"

"Sure Tina," Ranma said glad to be away from the persistent blonde. She tried to follow them, but Chris stopped her and dragged her away to teach her a lesson about messing with her Ranma.

Ranma sighed in relief as he watched Chris drag the protesting female away. Him and Fight went over to a corner away from the crowds.

"Thanks Tina," Ranma said to her.

"Welcome dear. Chris and I saw you needed a save so we stepped in. So, care to dance handsome?"

Ranma suddenly looked very nervous and started to fidget. "Well, I don't really know how to dance."

"Well I guess we can always make out then," Tina said getting closer to him and putting her arms around his neck. He started to laugh to himself as Tina drew him closer and molded her body to his. While he would like to make out with her he doesn't want to do it in front of all these people. Instead he brings the slightly disappointed Tina over to the dance floor. Sometimes you must take the less embarrassing situation.

After handing the bimbo over to a few female cops and explaining what happened Chris is heading back towards where the two last were when Mr. Kotobuki came up to her. "So you are one of Ranma's bodyguards right?"

"Yeah. Me and Tina are his bodyguards," Chris said thinking that this guy is just trying to get dirt on Ranma. She had had a lot of dealings with reporters and they almost always ask that question before asking more private questions about themselves or Ranma.

"So why is she his date?"

"She won the coin flip," Chris replied with a slight edge. Not because of jealousy at Tina, but at this impertinent guy trying to get information from her. Not wanting to say anything else walked away from him towards the ladies room where he cannot follow.

"So got anything from her?" Ryo asked the captain when he returned to their table. Kaori is stuffing herself at the buffet table.

Kotobuki shook his head. "Nothing much. How about you?"

"Well, Dr. Jones is here with the Gunsmith Cats looking for someone. That's all I can get out of him."

"So are they still mad at you?" Kotobuki asked.

Ryo is about to say something when a bucket of water with lots of ice in it fell on him from the second level. The two men looked up at see the Gunsmith Cats grinning down at them. "Yup, they sure are."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out on the dance floor Ranma is doing very well considering he had said that he doesn't dance well. Tina had expected him to fumble through this and that she would have to lead, but he's dancing with the skills of a master ballroom dancer and is leading her!

"RANMA! I thought you said that you weren't any good!?" Tina looked a little miffed at him. She didn't appreciate that her fiancee lied to her. It was a little white lie and held a nice surprise, but still a lie.

Ranma looked a little sheepish at her. "It's the Wild Horse School of Ballroom Dancing. Nabiki made a bet that I wouldn't be able to dance, much less ballroom dance, if my life depended on it. I showed her up. Learned how to ballroom dance from Kasumi then I integrated it into my school. She took an eight out of my debt to her when she lost." He scratched the back of his head while still dancing with her.

Tina looked up in surprise at him. He never ceases to amaze and surprise her. If she ever meets the infamous Kasumi she'll have to thank her for teaching her fiance to be a such a great man. She giggled a little and came a little closer to him. "Whatever. You're really very good."

Ranma gave her a small smile and chuckled a little. "Thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unnoticed by the two and everyone else Fred and Rico are doing something...weird. When Ranma and Fight went out to the dance floor Fred dragged Rico to a secluded corner and seemed to give her some instructions. Then the two split up and Fred headed towards a man who works for the hotel while Rico headed for where Chris and Ranko are. As Fred talked to the man Rico convinced Chris, who had just came out of the restroom, and Ranko to join her in the ladies room.

Fred gave some instructions to the man and handed him a disc. At first the man seemed hesitant as he's not too sure about this, then Fred seemed to tell him something that involved Ranma's name and give him a gold coin and the man instantly agreed to everything. After a few more instructions Fred headed for the dance floor himself. However, he's not planning to dance. He stopped just shy of reaching it and took a spot where he would not be easily spotted while still giving him a good view of the dance floor. Then he raised his right hand and a gentle but firm wind seemed to come from it. It blew towards certain people and forced them to move towards in certain directions. The wind is not that strong so the people really didn't notice. They just thought it's the air conditioner or something. Still it's strong enough to influence them to move somewhere else. At first it didn't seem to affect anyone in any significant way. However, if someone were to look closely the people are now crowding Ranma and Tina to go towards a certain direction as the two danced oblivious of everything else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple didn't notice that they were being herded. It wasn't until they finished their conversation and stopped dancing that they noticed that they were no longer even in the building. Somehow they had ended up going through some doors near the dance floor and into a beautiful garden that's connected to the hotel. They can still hear the music from the ballroom though some open windows.

Unnoticed by them Fred had closed the doors and put a 'stay out' sign on the handle. Beforehand he had cleared the people out of the garden using whatever it is on his right hand. He looked around to check if anyone noticed what he was doing. When it didn't seem like it he heaved a sigh in relief and gave a nod to the man he talked to earlier.

Ranma and Tina decided to stay out here in the garden rather than return back inside for now. The two strolled around admiring all the flowers and plants of the rather large and spacious garden. There's even a pond set with water lily's. They could still hear the music even from deep into the garden. When they had seen everything they returned close to where the doors are and sat down on a bench at the edge of a large clearing. The two sat quietly just watching the stars while Ranma had an arm around her shoulders and she is leaning on his.

After a few minutes of this Fight hears a man's voice over the sound system saying that they are putting on a special song tonight by request. He announces that it's a gaijin song and is in English and apologized to those who does not know it. He announces that he will put in on after the current song is finished. She turns to Ranma with a questioning gaze.

"Ranma, what's English?"

He shook his head to get rid of the trance he fell in from just watching the stars with someone he cares deeply for and asked her to repeat her question.

"Oh, English is another language that we use in this world. Ms. Hinako taught it to me while I was still in Nerima. She's really good at teaching it. I practically mastered that language thanks to her. Why?"

"Well, they're about to play a song right now that's in English so I don't think I will understand it. Do you think you can translate it for me?"

Sure enough as soon as she finishes the song starts to play. Ranma's eyes lit up as he recognized it from one of the CDs Ms. Hinako had used to help him learn the English language. She's really into American music and she made him listen to it and many others many, many times and translate it to Japanese while the song is playing and then vice versa. It's one of her many teaching techniques that she used only in his case since he really needed the help he's ashamed to admit. It made him understand the English language pretty fast though. He practically memorized the whole song.

He suddenly acquired a grin as an idea came to him. He had heard Sayuri wishing someone would do something like what he's about to do with Tina. Saiyuri was even kind enough to moan and whine exactly what to do, hoping her future boyfriend would it to her. Tofu had taught him to listen to anything and everything people say. You never know when trivial information could come in handy. He quickly stood up and held out a hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Tina wondered what he's up to but held out a hand for him to help her up anyway. He helped her to her feet and started to dance with her while singing the song to her. Her expression turned from bewildered to astonished as he lead her through the dance. The song is only an instrumental much to the surprise of the DJ, but Ranma knew the words to it anyway and continued to sing to her.

(D)

(Taking her by the waist he pulled her to him and held her close while leading her on a dance around the clearing and singing to her softly.)

Close your eyes, make a wish,

And blow out the candle light.

For tonight is just your night,

We're gonna celebrate, all through the night.

(He made her twirl and spin, and then danced with her this time going around trees and other plants throughout the garden.)

Pour the wine, light the fire, Girl your wish is my command,

I submit to your demands

I will do anything, girl you need only ask.

(At the end they reach the pond. He puts her in a reverse embrace and rocks her gently left and right while his voice gained more strength. The next part always made him blush so he didn't want her to see his red face even if it is kind of dark out. To make up for it he kissed her neck during the pauses. Her body shivered at the feel of his lips on her skin.)

I'll make love to you, like you want me to,

And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night

I'll make love to you, when you want me to,

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to.

(Her turned her again so she faces him again and continued the dance. As Ranma led her through a slow, sensual waltz while continuing to sing Tina's eyes bugged out. He's serenading her! He's singing to her and dancing with her right under the stars in a beautiful garden! His voice is pretty damn good too! This is the stuff of dreams for all women and near the end she swooned. He caught her and dipped her. They're lips were almost touching.)

Girl relax, let's go slow,

I ain't got nowhere to go.

I'm just gonna concentrate on youo

Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night.

Throw your clothes, on the floor,

I'm gonna take my clothes off too,

I've made plans to be with you,

Girl whatever you ask me you know I could do.

(He lifted her back up and started to dance in little circles with her around the pond. His nervousness takes a hike as he really gets into this. Neither noticed that they are dancing ON the water as the Chaos Rune's sky blue part glowed slightly under his headband.)

I'll make love to you, like you want me to,

And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night,

I'll make love to you, when you want me to,

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to.

(He suddenly stopped they're on land now and just stood there in front of her. Then with great gentleness he reached up his right hand and caressed her left cheek while his left hand pulled her as close to him as possible.)

Baby tonight, is your night

And I will do you right.

Just make a wish, on your night

Anything that you ask I will give you

The love of your life, your life, your life!

(He puts his arms around her and puts his forehead on hers while rocking her again, staring into her eyes the whole time, their lips a hair's length away.)

I'll make love to you, like you want me to,

And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night

I'll make love to you, when you want me to,

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to.

(This time he gets daring. He gives her a small peck on the lips every time he pauses, surprising the hell out of her.)

I'll make love to you, like you want me to,

And I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night

I'll make love to you, when you want me to,

And I will not let go 'til you tell me to! Tell me Baby!

(As the song neared the end Ranma decided to go out with a bang. At the last peck he made it into a passionate, lingering kiss that took both their breaths away. It lasted pass the end of the song and he didn't let up until they both REALLY needed to breathe. After separating his lips from hers he just held her while the two of them got their breath back.)

(D) 

Tina melts like butter into his embrace. If there's any doubts that her feelings for him aren't genuine it's gone now. She would love to spend the rest of her life with this man. In her opinion the one-year trial is over and the verdict is yes. She sighs in contentment as she snuggles more into his embrace. Whoever taught him how to do all this she owes them BIG! She thanked every god, deity, spirit and any higher power she could think of for this moment and this man.

Ranma gave a silent thanks to Sayuri as he held the totally limp Tina in his arms. He stroked her hair and back as he feels her snuggle more into his arms. Heh, who knew Sayuri was a really good romantic. Everything went great! He changed it a little with those kisses in the end, but he never could leave a technique unmodified at least in some little way. Besides, it seemed to work into it really good anyway. It feels really, really nice to just hold Tina in his arms like this. And now he understands why Shampoo and Ukyo always wants to kiss him. Damn that was hot! As an aside he thought with the part of his brain not concentrated on the woman he's holding that hopefully his date with Chris is just as good.

The two of them just continue to stand and held one another not really noticing anything else but each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Master Fred? Why did you have the one handling the music put on that song? Was that the CD that you gave him? And why did you have me distract Chris and Ranko? Why did you want to lead Ranma and Fight towards the balcony? I don't get it." Rico pleads with her master for answers. She had to drag Ranko and Chris into the ladies room and talk about some inane things. Chris was anxious to get back to guard Ranma, but she pointed out that he can take care of himself and just in case something were to happened Fight is there to hold off any threat until the three of them arrive to help. Luckily Ranko was there and backed up her claim. She was able to keep them distracted by asking Ranko about Ranma's likes and dislikes and especially what his most favorite meal in the world is. At that Chris stood in rapt attention. What better source than the one who carries his memories?

Chris fortunately did not see the event between Ranma and Tina. Ranko talked throughout the whole thing and they did not come out until the song ended and Ranma and Tina are deep in the garden and cannot be seen from the inside.

One really weird thing was the large group of women listening in to their conversation. As soon as the three turned to them they exited the bathroom en masse.

Fred in response shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, it's not my idea, Yun asked me to do all this. She said something about seeing it in her vision or something. I don't know why she wants me to have them put on a foreign song or any of her other instructions, but she asked me to anyway so I did it. She had very specific instructions for me too. She even gave me this Cyclone Rune to use to direct people towards where I wanted them and that CD I gave to the DJ." He held up his right hand to show the rune to Rico.

Rico raised an eyebrow at that, but then seemed to realize something and started giggling. Fred couldn't help but notice so he asked her why.

"Oh, it's because I think little sister is trying to hook up her big brother." Fred looked a little bewildered at this until he got the idea and also started laughing.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, Yun CAN'T see into the future anything that involves Ranma can she?"

Rico grinned from ear to ear. "Nope, she just used you to set up a really romantic date for her big brother. I have to admit she's really good." The two of them chuckled/giggled some more. "You better watch it Master Fred, she might use you again when it's Chris' turn for her date."

Fred just shook his head in amusement. "At least she seems to be doing a very good job at this matchmaking thing. I doubt that even the best strategists in our world could have done what our little Yun had set up. She must have used her magic to see into the future somehow and yet in a way that did not involve seeing Ranma himself. (E) I wouldn't mind if she needed help with Chris' date as long as she tells me what she has planned. Anyway, forget about this! To the buffet!"

The two laughed and went back to eating. They would get the CD back later, food first!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the temple –

"YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!"

Yun smirked at the Mind's astonished expression as Ms. Hinako giggled.

"Y-y-you actually got every single thing planned!? From the music to getting them to the garden all the way to distracting Chris!?" Mind's left eye is twitching as she stared at the giggling teacher and the little girl with a smug expression. She's supposed to be the genius of this group and these two were able to pull off something THAT good!

Ms. Hinako got herself under control and leaned back on Yun's bed. "Yun called me a few days ago and asked me to help make her big brother's date a real success. At first we didn't know what to do, then when I introduced her to how I was able to teach Ranma the American language and she came up with the idea for a really romantic dance between her big brother and your big sister complete with serenade. We wanted everything perfect so we used Yun's future sight to plan everything. Even if she can't see anything that involves Ranma she can still see everybody else's future."

Yun nodded from the chair she is sitting in. On her lap is Ranma's (and now also Ranko's) broken katana that he had asked her to take care of for tonight. "Yup. Even if my vision really messes up the more my big brother is involved that doesn't mean I can't see totally anything at all. If I concentrate real hard I can see a few vague glimpses ever since we got here. From what I could gather from my visions Ms. Hinako and I planned everything. Since neither the two of us are going to the ball we had Fred do everything even if he didn't know why. I also gave him that gaijin CD so that my brother would serenade her. I even borrowed a Cyclone Rune from Piccolo for Fred to use. Right about now the dance should be over and the two of them are doing some serious lip lock or whatever."

From her vigil on the floor where she had fallen Mind tried to comprehend everything. These two's ability for strategies would put Leon Silverburg to shame! They were almost as good as her and Tina's older sister who could plan things out years ahead of time. A little piece of information bugged her though. She turned towards Ms. Hinako and asked her a question. "Wait. How did you know Ranma could dance? What if he didn't know how to? Your whole plan would have been a failure if he's a horrible dancer."

Hinako acquired Ranma's confident and infuriating smirk. "I asked him to dance with me. He hasn't questioned anything I've asked of him in a long time so I had nothing to fear. He's a WONDERFUL dancer! He just needed to remember a couple of things but after that he became an expert. And before you ask the answer is yes, Ranma DOES have a really good singing voice."

Yun also acquired the smirk. "Also why do you think I helped him shop around for that tux and helped him get ready? And how do you think Rico found his cologne? Guess who asked her to go shopping at that store."

Mind face-faulted. They got EVERY angle taken care of!

Yun and Hinako giggled again as Mind lifted her face from the floor. Together they said, "And we're going to do something even BETTER for Chris' date!"

At that Mind's brain overloaded and she fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ball-

Ranko and Chris even after exiting the restroom continued talking about what is lately their favorite subject, Ranma. Ranko is a giant fountain of information and Chris is bent on using that to her advantage. While talking about her brother she too memorizes everything for later use. The information she gleans from Ranma's memories could be useful someday. How they would be useful for her she does not know yet and she's not sure just WHY she's memorizing everything. It's not like she's into her brother right? Wouldn't that be incest? Yuck!

However, she can't get the feeling that they only SAID that they would be brother and sister. It's not really proven yet is it? It's hard enough wrestling with these feeling she's been having for her 'brother', it's even harder to hide it. Hell, it's really bad when the two of them sleep in the middle of the two beds. Thankfully everyone respects each other's privacy and no one enters anybody's room without the occupant's permission. She's going to explode if she doesn't resolve this soon. Kami-sama! She's falling in love with her own brother!

Ranma and Tina walked in just as everyone noticed that something is happening on the stage. The clown girl is trying to gather everyone's attention to her. "Okay folks, time for my final act for tonight! Trust me, this is going to be a real killer! I, Jestbomb, shall now make something appear that will knock your socks off!"

She started to chant something that no one could understand. When she finished a flash of light appeared on the stage making everyone shade their eyes. When the light faded away there on stage are about 30 men in dark suits holding out machine guns pointed at the crowd below them. In the middle of the stage next to Jestbomb is a man dressed in all black. He had on a long black trench coat covering his body and a wide-rimed black hat. Where his right arm should have been is a hook that people could only really see in pirate movies. His head is nothing more than a white skull with glowing red eyes.

He mock bowed to the frightened guests. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Stab, your host for the evening. Now hand over your money and jewels and we will let you live."

Mr. Gunro's temper flared. How DARE someone try to attack his hotel! "EVERYBODY GET THEM! FIRE AT WILL! KILL THEM!" Stab looked at him and his eyes glowed red. An energy blast came out of his eyes hitting Mr. Gunro on the chest and throwing him to the back wall.

The guards of the hotel opened fire on the men on the stage with the all- female group of officers giving them cover fire when needed. Two of the robbers fell to the gunfire as the others jumped down for cover and started returning fire. The guests of the party all ran to the exit doors screaming while trying to dodge bullets.

The guests were almost to the main exit door when the statue next to them came to life. The 'statue' Afterburn jumped in front of the running crowd and spat out a stream of fire at the terrified people. The people on fire ran screaming all over the place catching other people on fire as they ran in a blind panic. The fire system turned on spraying the room with water and saving their lives. The guests who were stupid enough to try to run past Afterburn were mercilessly thrown around the room.

The cops near him were about to open fire when the other statue started to move. Gunner's gun barrels lit up as it sent out a stream of bullets into the guards nearby. Luckily the women were alert enough to notice the movement and ducked behind anything they could find. However, most of them hid behind weak objects that could not protect them from the rain of bullets. However, thankfully they were only given disabling but not mortal wounds. However, the wounds prevented them from moving out of the way of the next barrage. Gunner had stopped to admire his handiwork, relishing in all the blood and the cries of pain and fear from the women and the three male officers. He's about to send out a second wave of bullets that would have surely killed all of them when he's stopped by Ryo's magnum. Ryo had just taken care of four of the robbers when he noticed the dire situation and moved to help. While not even injuring him the heavy firepower from the Magnum cause Gunner to jerk back from the impacts. Any of those able to opened fire on him hoping to at least injure him. But due to his heavy body armor he didn't even feel the bullets from the weaker guns the cops had with them and started to run after Ryo blasting away at him. Ryo ducked behind a stone pillar as Gunner walked over to him firing away. Luckily Gunner was ignoring the wounded even though they kept firing at him.

'Doesn't this guy ever run out of bullets?' Ryo thought to himself as he reloaded his gun. He couldn't even shoot back at the walking tank because of all of the firepower the gatling guns are unleashing on him. His enemy was about to jump to the side and catch Ryo without any protection when one of the stone vases on the second floor fell on Gunner knocking him down. Ryo looked up at his savior and saw Ranko nodding down at him.

"Thanks for the help," Ryo called out to her.

"Thank me later! Handle those gunmen first!" Ranko shouted as Ryo returned to the firefight. Ranko and a few officers and hotel staff moved to protect the wounded cops in case anyone though to take advantage of their disability.

On the second floor Rally is giving the cops a hand with the gunmen who are grabbing any valuable items they could find while raining down bullets at anything that moved. Dr. Jones is giving her cover fire with his old colt revolver that he has used for years. Minnie threw a small bomb to a group of gunmen sending them blasting into the air. Becky is hiding under a table waiting for the firefight to be finished. After getting rid of the ones in the room three more gunmen ran up to the second floor and started to open fire on them as the females and old man dove for cover. The fighters were about to return fire when Chris appeared behind their attackers and with three quick slashes the three gunmen fell to the floor.

"You guys okay?" Chris asked them scanning for any more threats.

Jones nodded next to the overturned table he had used as a shield. "Yeah. What about the others in your party?"

"They're handling the gunmen, but the four freaks are nothing but trouble." Then she heard a noise of something small landing next to her. Looking down it's a small red ball. Her eyes widened as she figured out what it probably is but is too late as it blew and sent her flying across the room. As she got up off the floor she landed on she saw its thrower, Jestbomb, laughing at her. Thankfully the blast wasn't very strong or she would have been dead by now. She does have a few burns that made moving around painful. However, that pain is nothing if she let herself be killed by this psycho.

Jestbomb tossed another small red ball up and down her hand as she laughed like a demented clown, which she is. "Hi! I want to play with you now!" Jestbomb threw the bomb at Chris who knocked it away with her sword. It flew threw the air and blew up close to its original owner. Jestbomb didn't even flinch from the blast. She did however pull on the lower half of her staff revealing a sword. She rushed the knight still laughing like a demented clown.

The two began to fight each other, swinging their blades with murderous intent as they danced about in the middle of a firefight. It's a miracle none of the bullets hit either fighter as they tried to cut each other's head off. With one kick Jestbomb sent Chris flying through the glass panel onto the outside pool area on the second floor. Looking up where she had fallen from Chris saw more bombs flying at her. She handspring backwards then jumped into the air as the bombs blew up. The blast, while not injuring her, sent her into the pool. Jestbomb started to laugh again as she jump through the broken glass to fight Chris again.

Afterburn had grabbed one of the female cops by her neck and squeezed, almost crushing her neck. The heat coming off of him is burning her neck like a hot stove. Tina who's nearby taking care of four of the gunmen saw this. She grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and let out a hissing plume of snowy spray blasting Afterburn back and making him let go of the girl. When the extinguisher ran dry she threw it at him hitting him on his head, and then before he could regain his balance she kicked him through a doorway. After making sure the injured girl will live Tina felt heat pouring out of the gaping doorway. She saw a stream of fire rushing at her and the injured girl next to her. She pushed the girl out of the way and jumped back as the stream of fire blasted through the door and a red-hot Afterburn came running out. Tina could feel the intense heat coming off of him and knew that she couldn't let him touch her or she'll be burned. Even with the fire system spraying water down the water hitting him was turning into stream. Even the rug that he's standing on began to dry and fizzle with the heat.

'Arrgg! I can't let him near me and when I kicked him it felt like I put my foot in a furnace!" She mentally kicked herself for not wearing anything other than the dress she's wearing. It's nice for a date, but she can't fight in it. Already the high heels she had used to kick the monstrosity with were now unusable.

Afterburn seeing her hesitating is about to let out another blast of fire when a mallet struck him from the back. The force of the hit sent him crashing into one of the display cases. Kaori had come to give Ranma's date a hand.

Tina nodded her thanks to Ryo's partner. "Thanks for the help. Got another mallet on you?"

"Sure! Catch!" Kaori said throwing her a large metal hammer.

"Thanks! Don't let that guy touch you or you'll be fried," Tina warned her as Afterburn got back up to face them.

Ranma had just taken care of ten of the gunmen with quick strikes to pressure points before looking around. The gunmen had already smashed up the display cases and took the valuables in them. The cops couldn't get close to the ones with the valuables thanks to the heavy covering fire given to them by the others. Even though they are outnumbered the robbers have much better guns than the hotel guards and the cops. Fred and Rico are helping the remaining guests to get out of the firefight. Fred is using his shield to block the incoming bullets and Rico is showing the panicking people the way out. Ranma is about to help them when the man seemingly in charge stepped in front of him.

"Ranma, my boss would like a word with you."

"Sorry, but I don't go back to other people's homes on the first date." Sometimes old ways works best as he reverted to taunting his opponents. Stab didn't even flinch.

The skull-head seemed to sigh as he pulled out three throwing knives. "Everyone always wants to do it the hard way." He threw them at the speed of a bullet, much, much faster than normal people can throw them. Normally Ranma wouldn't be able to see something going at the speed of a bullet and this would be his last night, but he has had a few changes lately that are a deciding factor in this. One is that Ranma's awareness has increased a lot since he had left Nerima. Fighting monsters in the other world forces you to train your awareness to the max as they had a tendency to appear out of nowhere and try to kill you on the first swipe. He may be tough, but he didn't want to find out how he would feel if one of those monsters had hit him so he increased his reflexes to avoid their murderous attacks. Those things are a LOT faster than they look and are even faster than the NWC except for Happosai and Cologne at their best. Therefore his danger sense pegged as soon as the knives headed his way. Another change is the affixing of the Gale Rune onto his hand and then later on the Chaos Rune on his forehead. Normally the Gale Rune only increases your speed by 1.5X, but the Chaos Rune changes that. No other rune that he knows feeds power to the user's other runes except for his True Rune. While the Gale Rune does increase the speed of the body it wouldn't have been enough to dodge the knives.

If he only had one of these improvements it wouldn't have been enough to save him. After all very few people are lucky enough to dodge something going at the speed of a bullet. However, he does have both improvements and he will live another day. As soon as the knives left Stab's hand his danger sense pegged and his body automatically summoned a small amount of power from the Chaos Rune and fed it into the Gale Rune. It allowed him to speed up his Katchuu Tenchin Amaguriken to catch the knives and throw them right back. Using his hook Stab blocked all three incoming blades. Stab nodded as if confirming something. "So you are as powerful as my master said you are."

Ranma put on his arrogant smirk. "What can I say, I'm just that good." Both fighters ran at each other to initiate close quarters combat.

Ranma caught the arm swing of Stab's hook arm and sent an uppercut into his jaw. Stab recovered and twisted around once before using his eye beams at him. Ranma sidestepped to avoid the deadly beams. Ranma knew that he couldn't use any of his better attacks or his magic or even the blaster Mind had given him or it'll draw too much attention to himself or hit an innocent. His sword is also back at home with Yun. He had to contend with using straight martial arts to beat this guy. Stab pointed his hook at Ranma, and then it flew out like a harpoon gun at him with a cable line attached at the end. Ranma dodged the hook and landed a punch at Stab's gut sending him flying back. His hook cable rewinded itself as Stab flew through the air. Stab got back up from his meeting with the floor only to be shot at by a pair of female officers who had seen Ranma fighting the leader and moved to help out. The bullets hit him three times in his chest making him stagger back. Then the window by him exploded as Jestbomb flew threw it. Her clothes are in tatters as she had been unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of an attack by Chris' Phoenix Rune. The two cops were engaged by a few robbers and were kept busy.

Jestbomb shakily stood up and addressed the leader. "Stab, we should go now. We got the stuff already and our side is taking too much damage. More cops are coming this way too."

Stab surveyed the damage to his team while still keeping an eye on Ranma and nodded. "Fine. Everyone, it's time to go!" Stab shouted as he and Jestbomb ran over to where the remaining gunmen were with the valuables.

Chris ran threw the broken glass panel slightly winded. "Are you okay Ranma?"

Ranma did a quick check on her to check for serious injuries and found none. She had used some Medicine B to heal her burns and other injuries after sending Jestbomb through the window. Then the two ran after their fleeing opponents. "Yeah, how are you holding up?"

Chris ran beside him as she tried to recover from using the Phoenix Rune. "She was a hand full, but I could take her."

"Gunner, Afterburn get over here!" Jestbomb shouted. Afterburn broke away from his fight with Tina and Kaori and ran over to his teammates. Gunner got up from under the broken stone vase and also ran away. On the way he saw the one who pushed that vase to fall on him and opened fire.

Ranko had just smashed a chair over a gunman when she saw Ranma nearby and called out to him. "Ranma, over here!" Then she was knocked to the ground as Ryo tackled her to the ground as a stream of bullets went by where she was a second ago. Ryo fired two shots at Gunner's arm gun making him stop firing at them. Ranko thank him, but he replied they're even now. They got back up to see Gunner jump onto the stage with what is left of the hit team.

Stab gave everyone a bow. "This was fun, but time for us to leave." Ranma and Chris were about to engage them when Stab's left arm shot into the air letting loose a knife faster than a bullet. Ranma followed where the knife is going and his heart stopped when it hit its target.

All Ranko felt is a sharp pain as the knife went deep into the left side of her stomach. Then darkness overtook her.

"RANKO!" Ranma screamed seeing his sister fall to the ground, with a knife imbedded in her stomach. He ran over to her ignoring everything as Chris, Fight and the rest of the defending group formed a defensive line between the siblings and the invading robbers. It wasn't necessary as Stab and his team disappeared in a flash of light. Ranma quickly kneeled down next to Ranko. He took off his jacket then used his Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken to take out the knife and put the jacket over the wound to try to stop the flow of blood. He then held her in his arms while holding down the jacket as he shouted out to the others to get help ASAP, twin rivers of tears making their way down his cheeks.

Unknown to him he is being watched by two pairs of eyes. Tsubasa and Sasuke had sneaked into the party as they were told to do. They had seen everything and its conclusion. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. The man they are looking at is definitely Ranma, but he has changed a lot since they last saw him. He has matured greatly. He has new friends and had somehow split himself up with his cursed form. They were not able to see what happened in the garden as they were distracted for a second and the next he and his date had disappeared. They didn't bother checking the garden as there was a sign that said to keep out so they skipped it. Then they had seen his battle with Stab. His skill, even with just straight martial arts has increased greatly.

Watching Ranma cry as he held the unmoving form of Ranko they both knew that they had to get out of there before they were spotted by the cops and paramedics that are making their way up the building. They had to tell the others what had happened here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a downtown hospital-

Dr. Tofu was about to sign out for the day. He's been working at the hospital to help pay the bills and Kasumi is taking care of their own clinic since she can still get around for a few more months. He's about to exit the hospital when the front doors opened and he saw someone that he thought he would never see again.

His eyes almost came out of his sockets as he stared at the young man coming towards him. "Ranma!?! You're here!" Movement and the sight of emergency paramedics wheeling in a gurney next to the former Saotome forced his eyes to look at who is on the bed. His jaw dropped as he saw Ranma's cursed form with what looks like a serious wound on her side. There were others being wheeled in but it didn't matter to him.

Upon the shout Ranma looked up and saw a man he hadn't expected to be here. "Doc!?! You're working here!?!"

The sight of the seriously wounded Ranko made Tofu turn serious. "Ranma, what happened?" He went to one side of the gurney and helped wheel it towards one of the operating rooms.

Ranma shook his head to get rid of the shock and went back to helping with the gurney as well, ignoring the protest of the paramedics. "Never mind. Can you oversee Ranko, I'll explain on the way." He knew that the medicine he's carrying around from the other world would help Ranko but couldn't use it with all the people around. When they loaded Ranko on the ambulance and he hopped in he had stopped crying. Acting like Soun wouldn't help any and he racked his brain for any way to help Ranko. He had left his katana back with Yun so no Healing Blade and even if he had it too many witnesses. No use revealing everything as after healing Ranko reporters, scientists and all sorts of other people would hunt them down. That's when he remembered the medicines from the other world. He still has a few he keeps with him using Hidden Weapons Technique. However, he can't use that in front of witnesses or else again everyone would hunt him down for the 'miracle medicine'. He needs privacy so he can apply it on her. Tina and the others are keeping back the reporters who had followed the line of ambulances to the hospital.

"I'll do what I can." Tofu told a nurse that he would be overseeing the treatment on Ranko and to keep everyone out. He told the paramedics to help with the others as he and Ranma wheeled Ranko into the empty operating room. Ranma closed the doors behind them and had Tina and the others to guard the doors and not let anyone in.

Tofu spoke to Ranma as he got the equipment ready. "How did you and your cursed form split apart?"

"I'll tell you later doc," Ranma said pulling out a small bottle of Mega Medicine A and pouring the liquid on Ranko's wound. The wound closed up almost instantly much to Tofu's astonishment leaving only some blood behind. Ranma held up Ranko's head and poured the rest into her mouth. Her face and body almost instantly regained its color. Even though she did not wake up both men could tell she's alive from the rise and fall of her chest. Ranma heaved a huge sigh of relief then hugged her to himself and started softly crying again, muttering, "Please don't scare me like that. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you, " over and over again. His body shuddering as he tried to cope with almost loosing her.

Tofu's eyes hadn't left the bottle Ranma had dropped on a tray carelessly. "Ranma, what is that?" Tofu asked wondering what kind of medicine would heal a wound that serious in seconds. The lives that could be saved with that medicine would be in the millions!

It wasn't until Tofu had asked him the same question three times and put a hand on his shoulder that Ranma lifted his face to look at the doctor. The doctor felt his heart go out to the young man. His face is haggard from crying. Ranma sniffed a few times before saying in a shaky voice, "Can you dress her so it looks like you stitched her up doc. I don't want other people to know about this stuff."

Tofu nodded. If knowledge of that miracle medicine were to get out it would be pure pandemonium. "Sure, I can do that. Care to fill me in while I'm doing it?"

Ranma very hesitantly let go of Ranko as the doctor started putting bandages and other things on her. He got himself under control and stopped crying. However, he wouldn't let go of Ranko's right hand. "Sure doc, I'll tell you all I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile-

In one of the hospital laboratories a doctor had just found something interesting about Ranma Wild and his sister. He was in the ambulance with Ranma and Ranko while they were being driven to the hospital. He told Ranma that his sister would need some blood since she was loosing too much. Ranma said he would give her his since they are twins. The doctor took a sample to check if there are any diseases in Ranma's blood and rushed it here as soon as the doors opened. After checking it quickly he gave a nurse the go ahead to do the blood transfusion. Afterwards since he's not needed at the moment (there are a lot of doctors and each patient were already being taken care off) he got a little curious. He is one of the many people curious about the new occupants of the old temple. The hospital had recently been upgraded and now had equipment to check the DNA of people with very quick and precise results. He wanted to see what made the two siblings tick and so put their blood (he had some of Ranko's on a handkerchief he used to help stop the flow of blood) through the machine. As he looked through the results something didn't seem right. While their genes are excellent explaining their good looks and physique something didn't make sense. He put it through the machine again and on a whim had it check for similarities between the two.

The results are far from what he expected. They aren't siblings at all! While they might look almost the same their DNA cannot lie and the machine is brand new and checks out for errors. Thankfully they still have the same blood type so there would be no complications with the transfusion. However, he can't even say that the two of them are distant cousins or anything. It's been known to happen that people look alike but aren't related. It's just a matter of chance that they look similar but have no blood relationship to speak of. He put it through two more times just in case and came out with the same results. What's going on here? He would have to speak to those two when he has the chance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time- Ranma finally meets his great-grandfather and learns of his family history. Also it looks like the wreaking crew has arrived at Shibuya and have their sights on Ranma. Also looks like Landis wants his rune back from Sayo. And it looks like they're going to have a duel a duel monster game to see who's going to get it! Next time in 'Meet you're grandfather Ranma!'

Prereader's notes:

(A) Coffee is not good for you as it contains chemicals that can stun your growth so of course Ranma and Ranko are not going to take any.

(B) I know it's not something you would normally hear from those with younger siblings, but then again Ranma never had a little sister before so give him some slack. He loves his sister, deal with it!

(C) Kasumi Tendo's Social Graces Training 101. Lesson number 1: What to do when girls are crying. Ranma's hardest lesson he's ever had to learn. Took Kasumi many fake crying sessions and lessons on what to do to keep Ranma from panicking when a girl starts crying. Didn't even learn it until close to when he left Nerima.

(D) Some of you might recognize that the format of this is the same as the songs in the fic Mirror's Multiplied. I hope that Mr. Skysaber doesn't mind me using his format, but it's the best way of introducing a song into the fic that I can think of. I would have emailed him to ask, but his email isn't on his profile.

(E) Remember when Yun admitted she saw Kodachi coming? She might not be able to see her brother's future, but she can see everyone else's even though the more Ranma's involved the harder it is to see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Meet Your Grandfather Ranma

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 15 - Meet your grandfather Ranma!

"This is a late breaking story! This is Lita Amaya of Shibuya Channel 9 News lived at downtown here at Castle Hotel. Just half an hour ago there was an attack here in the Castle Hotel that's hosting a ball showcasing some rare jewels and gold coins with the guest of honor Ranma Wild attending. A large group of armed gunmen had crashed the party and according to reports coming in four 'monsters' were the leaders of the thirty or so armed men. The 'monsters' have been speculated to be linked to the bat creature that has been appearing in the Shibuya area at late and to the pumpkin-headed monster that fought with the bat creature in the downtown shopping area and also broke out of the police station after it was supposedly killed. For now police are keeping the details from reporters while things are sorted out and paramedics are treating survivors of the mayhem. We'll keep you updated as the reports come in. This is Lita Amaya reporting, back to the station!"

That's what the viewers of Shibuya watched as a News Flash came on the screen. Different things were happening in different households as the news flash appeared on the set.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Kotobuki household -

The members of the Kotobuki family except for Mr. Kotobuki are watching the late breaking story since Ran called everyone to see what was on the TV. The kids are glued to the set as the reporter gave out any information as they come in. Mrs. Kotobuki is also watching with a concerned and fearful face until the phone rang. The family feared for their father/husband when the reporter mentioned 'survivors of the mayhem'. When the phone rang she practically flew to answer it.

"Wasn't dad at that party?" Ran asked no one in particular.

"I hope dad is okay," Sayo said from next to her sister.

Yamato gathered in his arms his two sisters who are on the verge of panicking. "Don't worry girls. I'm sure that dad's okay."

"WHAT! OH NO! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

The three Kotobuki siblings rushed to the hallway where they had heard their mother scream. They arrived to see her slamming the phone down and grabbing her car keys.

"Kids, your father is at the hospital! He injured his arm during the firefight! We have to go NOW!" She ran out of the house with her kids right behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Wilds household/temple -

The temple household members are also glued to the TV as the news report interrupted the show they were watching. They were watching 'Soul Hunter' that Viki had tuned into since she had gotten into the anime craze. She was watching the anime with Yun and Landis when the news flash popped up. Once they heard where the anchorwoman is reporting from they called the others to see it. Ms. Hinako had left for her home a little while ago. During the middle of the broadcast the phone rang. Everyone else was too busy to answer it so Piccolo went to get it since he was nearest to the phone.

"You think Ranma and Ranko are okay?" Yun asked, worried about her brother and sister.

Edge patted her on the head to help ease her worry. It didn't help, especially considering that the reporter hadn't said anything about Ranma and his group yet and that she mentioned 'survivors'. "Don't worry. We're talking about Ranma and Ranko here. Besides, they have the others to help back them up," he said to the young girl. Yun clutched her sibling's sword closer to her as she listened intently for any news of her siblings.

"And don't forget my sister!" Mind said.

"The two Maximilian Knights are there as well. Also we all know that Chris would never let any harm come to the others, especially Ranma," Kodachi added.

Then Piccolo came rushing in with a worried look on his face. "I have some bad news. Ranko was injured during the fight and is now at the downtown hospital with the others. It's pretty bad so we better go there now."

"Ranko was injured!" everyone shouted. They all stood up ready to go.

"How do we get there?" Yun asked worriedly.

"I can blink us there," Viki suggested to the others.

Piccolo nodded. "Good. See if you can home in on Ranma. Wherever he is, Ranko is sure to be nearby. If there are a lot of people near them just blink us close by." He affixed her Blinking Rune on her. As soon as he finished Viki prepared to blink them there. "Landis and Edge, you two stay here and make sure that no one tries to sneak into the temple while we're away. Thieves, reporters, anyone could try to break in while we are gone." The two nodded. "Watari and Ayame, the hospital will be full of people and reporters. Once we get there make sure that they don't go sneaking into the room where Ranko is staying in." The two ninjas nodded, knowing that whoever attacked Ranma and the others might try again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a hotel room across town -

"Dr. Jones, are you sure that you should be here?" Rally asked the aging adventurer. They had gone back to the hotel they are staying in after the firefight. They slipped out the back door when the police and paramedics arrived. They knew reporters would be following soon and didn't want to be added to the chaos.

"Yeah. Shouldn't we take you to the hospital to check if you're injured or not?" Minnie asked in concern.

"No need for that. Besides, doctors these days are more concerned about getting money from people than healing them. Nothing like when I was around your age," Jones said a little bitterly to the girls.

"Well, at least we know what kind of man your great-grandson is now," Becky said. She, Rally and Minnie had gotten a hold of one of the pictures that one of the female officers was carrying around with her. In the confusion she didn't notice that it slipped out of her pocket (currently said officer is crying her eyes out. It cost her a fortune for that picture and the two who sold it won't give her a free one). The three girls got a really, REALLY good look at what he has underneath those clothes of his. They hadn't shown Jones the picture yet since they didn't want to lose it. Looks, fame, fortune, the thing he had in his pants, and from what they've seen a great personality too! Even related to a famous adventurer! Grade A catch all right!

Then a thought entered Becky's mind. "Mr. Jones, how is he your great- grandson anyway?"

He turned to her from his seat. He looked at the clock and figured he has time to tell them the story. "Well, I guess you girls should hear how I became his great-grandfather," he said to them. "It all started just before Pearl Harbor was attacked and the U.S entered the war..."

The Gunsmith Cats girls all settled down for the story knowing that it would help answers some questions. Perhaps his story can even explain why his mother is so heartless to her own offspring. The reports, while short, contained a lot of information, including what Nodoka thinks of her son and what she had done to him. Those private eyes are really good at their job.

For some weird reason they somehow... 'materialized' lazy boy chairs, popcorn and soda out of nowhere. They even got a chair for Dr. Jones and he switched the hotel chair for the much more comfortable one. When they got comfortable he continued his story.

"I was in Japan looking into some old temple ruins in the forest areas of old Tokyo before it was all destroyed during the fire bombing raids during the war started. I was out in the field with some researchers from the research center there. The ruins were of an old temple that was destroyed during an earthquake a few hundred years ago. We were staying at another temple that was built near the ruins. There I met a young girl that was staying at the temple visiting her grandfather who was a priest there. Westerners like me weren't very welcome at that time. Only a former student of mine that I met when he was studying in the states and a young girl named Hina were kind to me."

"I don't really know how it started, but we just fell for each other. You would have liked her. She's the most kindest, most gentle person I've ever met. She was also open-minded, not caring for how her fellow countrymen treated foreigners, she was more like young women today. She had an inner fire that my great-grandson had obviously inherited. Her body was to die for too." Jones had a wistful look on his face as he related his story. His eyes are glazed, as if seeing something only he can see. The girls listened attentively, the only sounds in the room are the air conditioner and them munching on popcorn and drinking soda.

"Whenever I wasn't in the ruins I spent my time with her. We just... 'clicked'. Those were some of the best days of my life. Even if it's just a simple thing such as taking a walk through the forest it felt like I was in heaven. However..." His face suddenly fell, making the girls also sad. "A couple of weeks after me and Hina got deeper into our relationship I received a letter from the states telling me that I should come back to America. The Japanese armed forces were gearing up and will take into custody any Americans they find on their soil." His face lit up with a smile suddenly and again the wistful look came to his face. "Me and Hina met one last time and made the last night that we ever would see each other a night to remember. She was an animal in bed. We didn't get any sleep that night. Even now I think of that night as the greatest night of my life." Dr. Jones said sighing. The girls also sighed. They love a good story.

"Wow, so then what?" Minnie asked. They were totally entranced in the story.

Jones' face turned neutral, but they could see the sadness in his eyes. "Well, I lost contact with her after war broke out between Japan and the U.S. After the war was all done with I returned to Japan to find Hina. I searched for a whole year, trying to find her. But...when I finally found her she was resting in a grave, killed during an air raid attack. I cried myself to sleep every night for a whole week. I was prepared to ask her to marry me. I even had the ring ready and everything." He took out a ring from his pocket and showed it to the girls. The girl's eyes widened at the size of the diamond. It's HUGE! "The only good thing that came out of it is that she gave birth to our son three weeks before she died. I found out after visiting her grandfather at the temple where she was buried. Our son was 5 years old when I finally saw him. He grew up never knowing who his father is. Hina's parents were looking after him since Hina died."

"I tried to claim him, but Hina's parents wouldn't let me. They were very into the old ways that many in Japan still follow and weren't into the idea of having a half-breed grandson. However, he was the only one left to carry on their family name. 'Luckily' for them he acquired his mother's brown eyes so he passed off very well as a pure Japanese as long as you don't specifically look for his foreigner traits. For those who asked who the father is they said Hina was raped, but decided to keep the child anyway instead of having her commit seppuku for 'letting' her rapist rape her, which is how they viewed our making love as, even if we both wanted to and we loved each other. Do you want to hear something truly horrible?" The girls nodded, mad that her parents would blame the victim for being raped, even if the story isn't true. "If the air raid hadn't killed her it would have been her parents who would have killed her. They were going to ask her to commit seppuku a week later for dishonoring their family or marry someone she didn't love." The girls gasped. "The only reason she didn't marry is because she refused to be married to anyone else but me. Anytime they tried get her married she would kick the suitor's balls so hard they wouldn't come near her with a ten foot pole." He stopped to smirk at that, and then sobered. "If...if I had just gotten there a little earlier I could have taken her away. It's my fault I didn't risk going to get her even if the war was on." By now he's trembling with emotion and had unshed tears in his eyes. The girls waited for him to regain his composure and resume his story.

"I know I could have gotten the help of McArthur, who's in charge of overseeing occupied Japan, since he and I used to be schoolmates to get my son away from them. But then I thought of something. My son grew up fearing and hating Americans and thanks to his grandparents was brought up believing deeply in the old ways. So I just left him there. I never even knew what his name was until I started to keep track on him. His name was Tenchi, and I was right. He grew up very into the old ways that his grandparents embedded in him."

"Years later he passed it down on to his child, my granddaughter Nodoka. I met her a couple of times so that she would know who her grandfather is. But when I met her she was the same as her father and grandparents were. She refused to believe that I am her grandfather and told me never to see her again. She's so into the old ways that she's blind to everything else around her. Her mother was also the very traditional type and enforced Nodoka's archaic beliefs. The sword my granddaughter carried is the sword I gave to Hina before I left so many years ago. Even though it was very unbecoming for a woman to carry a sword back then Hina didn't care and wanted one badly. I had one made by the descendants of the sword smith Masamune, who I heard is one of the best sword makers in Japan. I asked them to make a sword that can be used in battle as Hina wanted to learn how to fight with it. She did. She became a pretty good swordswoman, even if not a master. I know that if we had more time she would have become a grandmaster. She even made up her style herself. (Sigh) She had a knack for using a sword. It was like she was born to use one, even though her parents didn't want her using one. It still amazes me how fast she learned how to fight with a sword AND create her own school as no one wanted to teach a woman how to fight and I don't know how use a sword so I was no help. I would have saved the scrolls she kept her school's moves in, but they were destroyed when she died. Another way of preventing people from knowing that their daughter is not the traditional type," Jones said with a strong edge. The girls also growled a little. It's wrong to keep a strong woman down just because of old beliefs. Traditional beliefs are okay, but not those that prevent people from becoming better people.

"Hina's parents found out who made the sword and so kept it. It became their house's honor blade, even if it was from an American. They kept the knowledge of that a secret, however. Then Nodoka married through an arranged marriage to one Genma Saotome. He couldn't get married any other way so he had his family set up one. I did a background check on him and saw nothing I liked. I liked him even less after I found out that he trained under Happosai, master of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and a man that's even dirtier and more perverted than that City Hunter fellow."

All three girls did spit-takes and stood up from their seats after hearing the name Happosai. No woman in Japan hasn't heard of the infamous underwear thief, the only person more perverted than the City Hunter.

"THAT'S THE UNDERWEAR THIEF THAT'S NEVER BEEN CAUGHT BEFORE! HE'S THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PERVERT!" All three shouted. They had heard of him before and had even seen the name in the report, but the name didn't connect until now.

Jones nodded grimly. "Yes. I met him once when I was in lowland China in my younger days. He was stealing some artifacts from a town so I stepped in to help out. He's was a small old man even back then, but is faster and stronger than he looks. I later learned that Happosai managed to live so long because of the training he did and learning how to control his body's energy. I managed to shoot him as he was making his getaway across the nearby river. I got back some of the stolen goods and gave it back to the townspeople. I thought that it was the end of him, but it looks like he lived through the bullet I shot through his shoulder and falling into the river. His student, Genma, is just as bad as his master is. However, instead of being a pervert his greed is what rules him. I've also heard he's gained a bit of the perverseness of his master, as when I looked into Genma and Ranma's training trip he's made a lot of visits to brothels, where he sold Ranma as way of payment for their services. Thankfully Genma stole Ranma back every time he did, or else he would have been a slave for them as the contracts noted. Also thankfully when my detectives talked to the owners of the brothels Ranma seemed to not know what sex is or much at all about the female gender so he wasn't corrupted by anything." The girls felt like gagging at that. Not at the brothel thing as that's common now even if they felt disgusted about it, but that he sold Ranma as a slave as way of payment. Even worse is bringing a young child to a place like that. He could have ruined Ranma's mind that way. Jones' eyes also twitched as Genma first takes away his great-grandson and then has the nerve to cheat on his granddaughter. He even has the nerve to expose him to such things that a young child shouldn't know about. "His other student, Soun, wasn't as bad as the other two, but he's bad in his own ways. He lets his emotions rule him and isn't above letting his daughters do all the work for him as you have seen in the reports." The girls nodded, glad that their fathers aren't like him.

"I kept tabs on both Genma and Nodoka since their marriage. Nine months after their marriage Ranma was born. I know that I failed as a father and grandfather, but I wouldn't let myself fail a third time around. I had my contacts keep a close eye on Ranma when he was still living at his home. But then Genma took him away to be trained to take over the school of Anything Goes. I lost track of them after that since Genma kept to the back roads and never staying in one place more than he needed to. When they made it to the cursed springs was when my private detectives caught up with them. Then everything went down hill from there. They met with the Amazons and got chase all around China by Shampoo. Then the two spent two years in the Tendo Dojo with the fathers trying to force their kids to marry each other. They tried to make MY great-grandson marry a MALLET-HAPPY BITCH who's cooking is more lethal than most poisons ninjas use! Then Genma, Soun and even my granddaughter did NOTHING when the other arranged marriages that Genma set up to feed himself arrived demanding retribution! They left Ranma to deal with them, saying that it's HIS responsibility when it was GENMA who made those deals! They did NOTHING as MY great-grandson was put through more abuse than ten slaves put together! My granddaughter even had the GALL to JUDGE Ranma whether he is a 'man among men' and if he didn't pass her IDIOTIC notion of what a 'man among men' is she would kill him! THEY DID NOTHING BUT CONTROL RANMA BY USING HIS HONOR AGAINST HIM WHILE THEY WATCHED HIM BEING BEATEN AND ABUSED TO DEATH EVERY DAY, OFTEN PARTICIPATING IN THE BEATINGS THEMSELVES!"

The three girls became fearful when Jones shuddered with barely contained fury. They became even more fearful as they saw his hand hover over his gun. The three jumped behind their chairs and waited for a long time for Jones to calm down. When he did he apologized for scaring them. The three girls understood and sat in their chairs again. "I didn't want to force Ranma into anything since he never had a choice ever since he was born. So I waited till he chooses to leave his old life and that's when I would step in. I was overjoyed when my detectives reported to me that he had declared himself a ronin and left the Tendo Dojo. I was set to leave to get him when bad news was given to me. After he left no one could find him. All I could find out was that he stopped at a magic shop then vanished after that. It wasn't until one of my detectives had seen the article on Ranma Wild and sent it to me that I received word of Ranma's possible whereabouts."

The girls are in awe at the vast story told to them by Jones. "Wow. That's some story. So what are we going to do?" Rally asked.

"We'll just have to play things by ear from now on," Was all Dr. Jones said to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the downtown hospital where Ranko and others injured in the fight were brought to -

Inside one of the operating rooms two old friends had just finished telling each other what happened to them after they last saw each other.

"So that's what happened to you since I last saw you," Tofu said to Ranma while putting the finishing touches on Ranko to make it look like she was stitched up from the knife wound. "Hard to believe, but then again it is you we're talking about," he said with a laugh.

Ranma unconsciously rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, but this new life I have is SOOOOO much better than the one I had before!" If the smile he had on his face is any indication that statement is absolutely true.

Tofu nodded, happy that Ranma had finally found some happiness in his life. "Yes, I know. Still though..." He took off his glasses and cleaned them while shaking his head. "I'm glad that you're finally getting something good in your life. However, Nerima hasn't been the same without you. It's as bad as some of the gang slums in the states." Tofu said remembering what the city used to be and how it is now.

Ranma sighed a little. "Yeah, I feel bad what about what happened to Nerima, but I'll never go back there. Sorry Doc, they'll have to go on without me."

Tofu nodded a little grimly. "I understand. Ranma, later I would like to bring Kasumi to your place. I'm sure that she would love to meet your new friends and family and she's been dying to see you for a long time."

His face lit up at the opportunity to see Kasumi again. "Yeah, that'll be great! I'd love to see her again! Besides, you, Kasumi and Ms. Hinako were the only ones that treated me as a person. No way I'm refusing anything for an old friend."

A knock on the door interrupted the two. The two men saw Chris and Tina letting in Yun, Molly and Piccolo inside while the others and a few hospital security guards are holding back the reporters as they tried to press their way into the room. The doors quickly closed as the three got into the room. They could hear the ones outside shouting and shoving the reporters away from the doorway.

"Oneechan!" Yun shouted out seeing her sister on the table. She rushed over to her sister's side. She took her sister's right hand in hers as she looked worriedly at her.

Piccolo approached Ranma while staring at the doctor. "How is she Ranma?"

Before he could answer or introduce Tofu to the others Mind pulled a laptop out of nowhere. "Well, according to my readings," The screen showed a layout on Ranko's vital signs as Molly typed on the keyboard. "She will make a full recovery. You gave her some Mega Medicine A didn't you Ranma?" He nodded. "Good. You got it to her just in time."

"That's good. She'll be okay," Yun said rubbing her face into her sister's side after she climbed onto the table and hugged her.

"We brought your sword just in case," Piccolo said handing Ranma his sword that was hidden under his clothes.

"Thanks," Ranma said taking the sword out of its sheath and twirling it around a bit. Tofu is surprised at how well he's using a sword, especially since he had always scuffed at weapon users. Ranma puts it back in the sheath and made it disappear. "Yun, Mind, Piccolo, this is Doctor Tofu, my old friend that I told you about. Doc, this is Yun, my sister, Molly, Tina's sister, and Piccolo, a friend from the other world." As they were introduced they bowed or nodded to each other.

Before anyone could even say anything else Molly said, "So YOU'RE the friendly and love crazy doctor that he told us about!"

"He told you about that?" Tofu said laughing a bit nervously. Ranma also laughed nervously and apologized to Tofu, which he just waved away.

"So what are we going to do about getting out of here?" Piccolo asked. "The hallways are filled with reporters wanting to take pictures of you and Ranko. They're not listening to anybody, not even the security guards. They all want to get in this room. We were barely able to get inside as it is."

"I know! I'll go and make a distraction outside and Viki can come in and blink you guys out of here," Mind said. Tofu wondered how 'blinking' will get them out of the hospital, but figured it had something to do with magic.

"Good plan, but what's going to be the distraction then?" Ranma asked her. Then they all heard one of the reporters shout that the City Hunter is outside.

"He'll do!" Mind smiled evilly, making Ranma gulp and feel sorry for the guy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the operating room –

Tina and the others are keeping the reporters back from entering the room as they tried to take pictures of the two siblings. When Yun and others had arrived the reporters started to take pictures of the youngest of the three siblings. They had to clear a path for her as the reporters tried to get in her way to answer some questions they had for her. Mics and cameras were shoved into her face as they tried to get some answers from her. Kodachi and Viki had to step in front of the cameramen and others as they were scaring her. The security guards had to form a protective ring around her as they tried to get to the young girl. Then when Tina and Chris opened the door for her the reporters tried to rush in. But the others kept them all back as Yun, Molly and Piccolo entered. Even the two ninjas were forced to help out by discreetly knocking out one reporter at a time and dragging them away from the main crowd as they all continue to push their way in front.

Then a crowd of cops being lead by Ryo came and began to push the reporters back to the front of the hospital. He was asked by Kotobuki to help out his men to get all of the reporters out of the building. After a good bit of shoving and pushing they had finally gotten all of the reporters out of the hospital. Some even had to be arrested for pushing back some of the police. They were all acting like this is the news of the century and wouldn't back down without a fight.

"Thanks for the help," Tina said to Ryo as the rest of the police dragged away the remaining reporters. Everyone who was keeping the reporters back before the reinforcements arrived are exhausted. Most had small scratches and bumps from the ordeal and most are sitting down on the ground or propped up against a wall.

"Sure, no problem," Ryo said. "Sorry, but I need to go in there and ask your boss some questions about tonight."

The operating room door opened and Mind came out. Viki went in behind her, but Ryo didn't see her since all his attention is on the little girl in front of him. It should be noted that his knees are shaking.

Mind spotted him and her eye twitched in irritation, making Ryo whimper a little. "What! You again! Won't you ever learn your lesson? Once someone wants you to stay away, you stay away!"

Ryo jumped back from her. "Not you again!" he said as Mind threw a metal ball at him. The ball hit him and exploded and wrapped him in colorful ribbons. It cocooned him from his mouth to his feet making him look like a mummy. "Mmmmm hmmmp!"

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you!" Mind smiled at the hopping mummy as he hopped about in the hallway. "Don't worry! I'm sure that someone will cut you free!"

Kaori appeared, walking through the cops and security guards that are guarding the hallway in case more reporters tried to get through. "Ryo, Kotobuki's family is here and asking how... is everything going...with the..." Kaori stopped as she saw her partner hopping about wrapped in colorful ribbons like a mummy. She couldn't help laughing at the literally hopping mad City Hunter. "Ryo, what happened to you?" He mumbled something, but no one could tell what he said. "What's that? I can't understand you." Kaori giggled. This is just too funny!

"Oh, I gave him another lesson like the one I'm going to teach you," Mind 'smiled' at the older woman.

Kaori gulped, but gathered her courage and held up her hands to show she means no harm. "Well, we need to get some information from Ranma and his sister about the firefight at the hotel. Please, just let us to our job," she said hoping that the weird little girl wouldn't pull out another weird gadget on her.

"Sorry, but they left some time ago," Tofu said walking out of the room and opening wide the doors, letting everyone see that the room is empty.

"What? How did they!" Kaori began.

"Well, all I know is that I turned my back to them and they were gone," Tofu said, shrugging. The others already knew of the plan and took their leave as quickly and quietly as they could. "And now I need to get going. My wife will be worried about me. Bye now," he said to Kaori, who had ordered a few of the cops in the hallway to search for the missing martial artist and his family and friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the building -

"Wow dad! You were in a firefight?" Sayo asked her father who is sitting up on a bed. His arm is encased in a cast. During the fight Kotobuki suffered a fracture on both the radius and the ulna when he was knocked through the air by one of the bombs the clown girl was throwing around. Thanks to all the doctors and being the chief of police he was one of the first operated on and his injury was speedily fixed and put in a cast just an hour after he was brought in.

"That's so cool dad! I never knew you had the guts to be in a firefight!" Ran said.

"Well, what do you think I married him for," her mom said from her position of sitting next to him on the bed.

He chuckled a little at the excited looks on his daughter's faces. "I'll be all right. Besides, considering what me and my men were facing I got off lucky," Kotobuki said getting off of the bed.

Yamato immediately tried to stop his father from getting up. "Dad, are you sure you should be getting up?" he asked.

He brushed away the hand trying to stop him from getting up. "I'll be fine. It's nothing but a busted up arm," he said as got up with some help from his wife to balance him.

As the family was about to exit the room Kaori ran in. "Kotobuki, Ranma and his sister are gone!"

"What! How did they get out?"

"I don't know! The room was surrounded and the doctor said that he just turned his back to them and then they were gone," Kaori said. "And the others in Ranma's party are gone as well!"

"Didn't anyone try to stop them?" Mrs. Kotobuki asked.

"We were too shocked to stop them," Kaori said a little sheepishly.

"Just great. I'm sure that they're all heading back for the temple by now," Kotobuki said tiredly.

Sayo tugged on her father's shirt to gain his attention. "Daddy, do you think my friend Yun's family has something to do with those monsters?" she asked her father with worried eyes.

He shook his head as he patted her head. He knew her and Yun are friends and didn't want to make her worry, or mad. A little lie won't hurt. "No, but we need all our facts straightened out first Sayo." He then turned to Kaori. "Where's Ryo at?"

She's about to answer when Ryo came hopping about to them. "Oops! I forget to cut you free," Kaori said laughing at the struggling City Hunter. Everyone stared for a moment before laughing as well. They laughed even harder when he lost his balance and fell down face first to the floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across Town -

Viki blinked Ranma and the ones that were in the room at the time back home. Piccolo was right about leaving Edge and Landis to guard the temple. Dozens of reporters are all camped outside waiting for Ranma to come back to the temple with his wounded sister. It's a good thing that Viki blinked them inside the temple grounds and not outside of the temple walls.

Once inside Ranma placed Ranko on her bed and then pulled up a chair to wait by her side till she woke up. Before sitting down he thanked everyone for their help and told them that he hoped they understand that he wanted to be left alone with his sisters, which everyone nodded to. Yun lied down on the bed hoping that her big sister would wake up soon. She cuddled up to her as Ranma sat down on the chair to watch over them. The others closed the door on this touching moment and let the siblings be by themselves for the night.

"So the others will be back soon?" Landis asked as everyone settled themselves in the main room.

"Yes. I told Molly to inform the others after we made our getaway," Piccolo said tiredly. Even though his part in tonight's events is small he felt tired, especially after the walk through the crowd of reporters in the hospital.

"How are they going to get around all those reporters waiting outside?" Viki asked a little worriedly. They were so mean to her when she helped the others back at the hospital. They wouldn't stop waving around their cameras in front of her face and asking questions she would rather not answer. Some even tried to shove her out of the way to get into the room.

Edge growled a little, surprising the newcomers. "Yeah. Those reporters are pests! Some even tired to climb over the wall to get here, but when they started to do that I just turned the hose on them! I swear! Some of these people made Arthur seem tame and mild-mannered!" Edge said harshly. Even Landis' left eye twitched. He was about to go out there and convince them to leave. They kept shouting out questions at Edge as he tried to make them leave and making a huge racket. He doesn't like being annoyed and was about to show his displeasure to the nosy insects when Ranma and the others arrived.

"Don't worry about that. You should be more worried about the reports. All sorts of things are going to be made up about what happened tonight," Piccolo said. Everyone groaned. By tomorrow everyone's faces except Landis is going to end up on every television set and newspaper in the whole city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the temple walls -

Chris and the others had just gotten back from the hospital by way of bus. Watari and Ayame had ridden on top of the bus and had already jumped over the wall unseen by the reporters who mobbed Chris' group as soon as they got off.

"Madam, is it true that your boss's sister was nearly killed by a monster?"

"Is it true that those who were at the party helped fight off the attackers?"

"Can you tell us what happened during the fight?"

"Sir, some of the people from the party had said someone with a shield had helped them escape from the hotel. That was you right? Any comments?"

"Miss, someone said a person with a hammer helped lead them to safety. Do you have anything to say?"

Everyone got mobbed by at least a dozen reporters as they tried to squeeze their way to the door. When everyone inside heard the volume level from outside rise and saw the two ninja's arrival Edge ran to the door and tried to clear a path to them. Piccolo and the others couldn't help as questions would be asked on how they got there before everyone else.

"Are you Ranma Wild's girlfriend?" one female reporter asked Tina who is still in her dress she had on in the ball. The reporter is a spunky reddish brown haired young woman who is looking for her big break in the news business.

"Lay off!" Tina shouted, shoving the annoying reporter down to the ground and making a run for it with the others.

"Hey!" the reporter said getting back on her feet, but saw that the doors are already slammed shut in front of her. "Darn it! I will get to the heart of this story yet!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

"So the attack failed to get Ranma Wild as I wanted," Neclord said to the seven crime lords that served under him. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself Ms. Uikkan?"

"But sir! My men did the job and got some of the items that were on display there," Ms. Uikkan said nervously.

"Yes, they did do that. But the main target is Ranma Wild. Your people were supposed to supply the firepower needed to keep the cops busy while my men took care of Ranma and take him alive," Neclord said with a feral grin.

"But your man, Stab, did wound Ranko and she'll be staying at the hospital! My people will be able to get her out of there to use her as bait for Ranma!" Ms. Uikkan said hysterically as the others tried their best not to be involved.

"That has already crossed my mind, but they have already left the hospital and you have already lost your chance. You just weren't good enough. Perhaps I need a replacement for you," Neclord said to the scared crime lord.

"But sir! I..." Ms. Uikkan started, but was cut short by Neclord.

"But, I'm in a forgiving mood today, a rare thing for me. I'm giving you one last chance. Mess this up and there will be an opening for your spot at this table," Neclord said seriously.

"Thank you sir! I won't fail again," Ms. Uikkan said very relieved.

"You better not. As for the next plan I want you to kidnap Ranma's younger sister, Yun. Then you can lure him to a trap that I will set up for him. Oh, and come with me to my chambers tonight. I will need...entertainment. I will consider this as payment for your extra chance." Neclord said before leaving the room with a shaking woman behind him. The others prayed for her soul. He had never had any of the higher ups or their families go with him to his room before. They just hoped they would see her again tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days later -

A week had passed since the attack at the Castle Hotel. Ranko made a full recovery, much to the great relief of her friends. The ones that were most relieved were her brother and sister who stayed at her side till she had woken up from her deep sleep the late morning after. Ranma and Yun hadn't left her side since she was put to bed and had glomped her as soon as she awoke, which surprised the hell out of Ranko and Yun seeing as Ranma had 'never' glomped anyone before. That didn't stop him as he was all too glad that she's alive and well.

That same morning the ones that were injured in the fight or were hurt by the reporters were properly patched up by Ranma and Ms. Hinako (everyone fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows without bothering to patch up injuries and such). Tofu and Kasumi were too busy with their work to bring them to their clinic and they had to conserve their medicine from the other world. He had spoken on the phone with the doctor and he said the two are swamped and will visit when their workload abates a little.

The next few days were busy as no one wanted to go out unless they had to. People kept asking questions about the ball and sometimes reporters would find them as well. Ranma and the others had taken to staying in the temple and only came out when they absolutely had to. During the next few days some of the others asked him to help them with various things.

For Tina and Chris he helped them organize their rooms so that their clothes weren't everywhere. By the time they were done five dressers (they had to buy more) and four cabinets for each of them that are full to the brim with their clothes, making Ranma tell them to ease up with the clothes shopping. They agreed as they surprised themselves at how much clothing they had accumulated. They didn't even want to think about how much money they used up.

He also helped Ranko with making a flower and vegetable garden. She doesn't know why but she loves gardening and he helped her set up a small garden at a small patch of land that seemed to have been used before by the previous owners. Both theorized it might have been from her previous life.

He also helped Kodachi by making a small crude greenhouse for her near her trailer so she may grow and tend to various herbs. While not demented anymore she is still a master at herbbology and chemistry. She is trying to make more of the various medicines from the other world with no luck yet. No one, not even Piccolo, knows what the stuff are made of.

For Viki he took her to Tokyo Times Square (after having Piccolo remove her Blinking Rune to keep her from going away) and took her shopping which she had wanted to do for a while now. By the time they were done he was carrying more than a two-dozen bags and boxes of various clothes, plushies, toys and anything else she liked. Shopping with the Tendo sisters and his mother thought him the value of patience during their shopping trips as their packhorse or else he would have ripped his hair out in frustration and boredom. All of Viki's purchases really hampered their supply of money, but Ranma was sort of expecting this trip (she had been hinting at going on a major shopping spree ever since she started collecting 'cute' things) and so he had sold some more gold coins to some people he met at the party to prepare for it. Strangely enough one of the outfits she bought is a copy of his usual Chinese attire that's fitted for her, not that she didn't have one set of his already AND his favorite shirt, which he doesn't know about. He had to hire two taxis to help get them home, one for themselves and the other for the items.

He was surprised that as a reward for helping them each girl, after whatever thing he helped them with was done, had pinned him to her bed and did a make out session with him that lasted for no one knows how long. Even though the second and third and fourth and even fifth time it happened he was still surprised. Even the sometimes-shy Viki had done so as well.

More surprising is Ranko, as they still didn't know about not being brother and sister. She couldn't control her rampant emotions anymore and just pinned him to her bed and started kissing him, shocking him to say the least. She said she desperately needed to do this and to just go with it, please. He didn't want to let her down so he just participated, since he too lost control as soon as her lips touched his. He was surprised to say the least at the actions of the girls, but both parties enjoyed all the kissing and caressing anyway. Neither 'siblings' spoke of their lack of control after that. It was a little awkward that night, but they dealt with it and things are back to normal with them.

No one noticed Yun and Ms. Hinako giggling outside each of their doors during the make out sessions as they were the ones who had set things up with a subtle comment here and there. It's all a part of their plan of course, which they have let on to Fred, Rico and even Molly, who didn't mind as long as her sister is included. They didn't know about Ranko though and didn't catch the two.

He felt like a bit of a jerk having made out with five different girls. But to his surprise they knew what the others had done (except for Ranko). All the girls had said that as long as he loves them (which he does. He just has yet to say it as he felt nervous about verbally saying it, but he reveals it in his actions and his eyes) and does not take advantage of them (which he wouldn't he and they knew) that they are okay with the situation. The four girls (no one knows about Ranko and she didn't know what the four others did) said that they are willing to share him this way as long as he does love them or if he chooses one. They will not be like the girls in Nerima who abuses him and tries to bed him so they can use his honor against him, nor will they be 'easy'. They plan to capture his heart no matter what it takes, but will not sleep with him to do so as Shampoo tried to do. They won't do 'it' until they feel it's the right time, which Ranma also believes in and made them more attractive to him. They will, as Kodachi had said, try to win him over the right way. They won't fight over him as the NWC girls had tried to do, rather shower with him affection. Besides, the girls have become close friends during the time they had spent here and will not damage the friendship because of a man.

Ranma was elated and happy as he feared things were going degrade again like they did in Nerima. This is what he hoped Nerima had been. The girls aren't fighting over him, but rather trying to win his heart than killing each other or using his honor against him. This situation also freed him from fearing the girl's wrath on Viki. Out of them she is the weakest fighter and he didn't want to start a war as he still has his protectiveness streak. He didn't want to have to turn on the other girls to protect her.

He had told what had happened to Piccolo. The old man was happy that the girls aren't fighting over him as he is still set on helping the young man with his romantic problems. He told himself that he would keep an eye on this (he does not know of Yun and Ms. Hinako's plans).

Fred and Rico had started organizing all the various dojo signs they had won from the around the area. They've also set aside the one from Ran's friend's dojo on request from Yun who had been told by Sayo that soon they would be challenged for it.

Piccolo asked for an extra large bookcase for his mangas to be put in his room. It surprised the hell out of everyone that after setting it up they needed two more just to fit everything. That did not include his anime's either, which needed two bookcases.

Edge had set up a small reading area for himself. It's more of a small library actually. If he's not training or doing his share of the chores he's there quietly reading one of his books along with the Zodiac Sword. Some speculate he's going to be a librarian if he ever gave up his fighting days.

The two ninjas continued training. Ranma had Ms. Hinako look up some things on the Internet for him about moves from other ninja clans in this world. She didn't find any, but as a substitute got some off of various video games. They were flashy, but the two were able to integrate it into their styles. The two had also, weirdly enough, bought a ping-pong table and air hockey table. If they are not training or doing other things they can be found competition against one another. It's funny as Watari almost always beats her at air hockey while it's vice versa for Ayame on ping-pong. The two would constantly try to get the other to play their game.

As for what has happened the current day the police had come over to the temple earlier and asked a few questions of the events that happened last week, which garnered the question why it took so long for them to ask for information. The answer they received is that they had to interview ALL the people that were there and Ranma's group is the last one to be interviewed. Ranma answered the questions, even if some were about him as refusing or lying could lead to more complications. He didn't mention anything about his old life of course. The two cops that came to the temple were two female officers that were at the party, but weren't hurt during the firefight. They were VERY forward when he met them at the gate. They're very well built and liked pressing their body parts onto his, which made him very nervous. He couldn't activate his Anti-Amorous Amazon Defenses either as they might get hurt when he tried to get away. They were later thrown out after Ranko had walked in on them molesting her brother and had the other girls gladly help her throw them out.

Also just yesterday someone else from his past showed up when Rico went outside to feed the fishes in the pond. When they moved in the pond was empty, but after a trip to a fairgrounds two days after the ball firefight as Chris really wanted to go (which was a semi-date for her, they would go on a better one later when they weren't so famous as an hour after they got there someone recognized them and they were swamped) and winning a LOT of gold fishes they put them in the pond and started to feed them. In the pond that morning was 'Mr. Green Turtle', Kodachi's pet alligator with most of the goldfishes gone. He's over twenty feet long while the pond itself is a good thirty feet long all around and ten feet deep. It seemed that with Kodachi gone Mr. Green Turtle got worried about his master and went to look for her. Another reason is that the only one that fed him is Kodachi so he got hungry. After trying to eat Landis, who he thought was an oversized bat, he had gotten a small piece of his wing and liked the taste so much that he wanted more of it. 'Mr. Green Turtle' finally calmed down after Kodachi threw him a large side of beef that was supposed to be their dinner to him, really upsetting Viki who it was her turned to cook that night.

Landis wanted to let his pet piranhas be set loose into the pond to eat 'Mr. Green Turtle', but Yun pointed out that his skin would be too hard for them to bit through. And if they did the alligator would just get out of the pond when their biting finally got to him and try to eat him again. Kodachi got Ranma to let her pet stay after going all puppy dog eyes on him, which he STILL has no defenses against. While she now knows keeping an alligator is nuts but she didn't have the heart to get rid of him. The good side to having 'Mr. Green Turtle' around is that he keeps the reporters away after one of them climbed over the wall and almost became his lunch.

They gathered up and put in an aquarium the goldfish still alive before they were eaten. It's now on display in Chris' room, which she claims is a remainder of her semi date with Ranma.

Also there was another new thing added to the temple. Somehow Molly had built a laboratory underneath the temple, how she did it without bringing down the whole place and how did she do it so fast no one wanted to ask. She had caught Ranma in one of her traps and did a LOT experiments on him. After he was able to get away he stayed clear of Molly's lab as did most of the others in the household. Yun, Tina and Landis are the only ones that go in and out of her lab. Yun because she likes to see what she is building and having fun doing experiments with her, Tina since she is Mind's big sister and knows how to deal with her, and Landis because after seeing a few horror movies he wanted to play the part of the creepy assistant for the mad genius.

Tonight Ranma is waiting for Dr. Tofu and Kasumi to get there. They had talked over the phone on what day they would meet each other again and tonight is it. Ms. Hinako is also coming to the dinner as well after Ranma told her that Dr. Tofu and Kasumi are here in the city. Ranma is looking forward to tonight.

He's currently listening to some American songs as Ms. Hinako ordered him to brush up on his English when Fred snapped him out of it. "Hey Ranma, I got a letter for you. It was left under the gate," he said handing him a sealed letter.

"Thanks," Ranma said opening it and taking out the paper folded inside.

Dear Ranma Wild, formerly known as Ranma Saotome,

I would like to meet you at Shibuya Park, which is south of your home. I will be at the hillside with the big tree at the top waiting for you. I have much to say to you about the history of your family and the life you left behind. Remember to bring the broken sword with you. The sword originally came from me and I would like to see it again.

Signed,

Your Great-Grandfather

Reading the letter Ranma knew that this could be a trap, but then again it could be real. He knew that there's no hope for the Saotomes, but there's still a chance that his great-grandfather is different from them. It's a small chance, but he knew that he would never forget what could have been if he didn't go.

"Fred, tell the others that I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later."

"Sure. Be careful man," Fred said leaving Ranma alone in the main room.

"Watari, Ayame, would you two mind joining me?" Ranma asked the two ninjas that are up in the rafters reading some of Piccolo's mangas, mostly about ninja based ones. They are really into the Naruto series and are taking a page from Piccolo's book by trying to copy the moves in the manga. Ranma threw them the letter.

"You do know that this could be a trap," Watari said when he finished reading the letter.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I have to see if it's true or not or I'll always wonder if it's real. So, mind coming with me?" he asked again.

"No problem. We'll come along," Ayame said as the two jumped down.

"Thanks."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Shibuya Police Station -

A meeting is being held again to update everyone on the monster attacks that have been happening lately. All the top brass from all the armed forces in the Shibuya area are attending. A few of the women officers from the party are also there in case anyone needed to know of their experience in the ball. They wanted to get this whole thing cleared up before it gets any worse than things are already. The worldwide press is already on the coverage on the attacks making the armed forces of Japan look bad.

"These attacks are ruining our image," one of the top brass said out loud.

"Yes. People are starting to think that the government has something to do with all these attacks since it looks like we're doing nothing to help fix the problem," another said.

"We are doing all we can. We're still interrogating the gunmen that were left behind in the firefight at the hotel," Kotobuki said to them. With him are Ryo and Kaori and also Sakeo had come down to Shibuya to help out.

"So what do you have Kotobuki?" Mr. Zen asked. "Also what's the death toll of the party?"

"Well, the body count is out of thirty gunmen nine escaped with the four monsters and out of the twenty-one ones that are left all but eight of them were killed during the fight and two is in critical condition. We're still questioning them, but from what we got out of them they're part of the Uikkan crime family. That family has been around here for a long time, but we could never prove anything on any of the heads of the family. But with the attack on the hotel and the situation making world wide news I don't think that the current heads of the family can remain on the good side of the public spotlight for long," Kotobuki said.

Mr. Zen nodded, pleased. "Good. I've been trying to get something on them since I started working in the police force, but they're too well connected. What about our own me...women?" Everyone knows the ones they sent to the party were women except for the three lucky, or unlucky, men.

"As for our side there were forty officers and thirty guards and two-hundred guests there. Three of the officers were killed and all but fourteen were injured during the firefight. Sixteen guards including Mr. Gunro, the head guard, were killed. Most of the others are injured and of the guest twenty-three were caught in the cross fire and more than fifty were injured. In all things could have been much worse."

"So what of the four monsters that crashed the party? What do you have on them?"

"Well, this is what we got on them. Thanks to some cameras that some of the guest had on them at the time we got some pictures of the monsters that crashed the party and we also know what they call themselves," Kotobuki said. On a view screen appeared the pictures of Afterburn, Jestbomb, Gunner and Stab. "The first one is called Afterburn, who was posing as one of the statues on display before he attacked. Before you ask, no, we don't know HOW he and the others got there in the first place. He has the ability to produce intense heat from his body even with the fire systems pouring water on him. The water just turned into steam before it even hit him according to Kaori. Anyone that came into contact with him was severally burned from the heat. He was taken on by Tina Fight, one of Ranma Wild's bodyguards, and Kaori until they escaped."

"The next one is Jestbomb. She was the entertainment for the party until the attack started. Again, we are not sure how she got listed as the entertainment. She seems to have teleporting powers since she was the one that made the attackers appear then disappear afterwards. She's very fast and she uses colorful bombs that look like plain old balls and a sword cane. She did a lot of damage before Chris Lightfellow, another one of Ranma Wild's bodyguards, picked a fight with her, but escaped with the remaining gunmen."

"The next one is Gunner who did the most damage to our side. Those Gatling Guns on his arms tore up most of the injured officers during the fight. Ryo here fired his Magnum at him, but he seemed that he didn't even feel it. The armor he's wearing is the same kind that the Core uses, meaning that most of the firearms we carry won't even make a dent on him. He was taken out early in the fight thanks to Ranko Wild, who pushed a heavy stone vase on him from the second floor."

"The last one appeared to be the leader of the attack, Stab. He has the ability to fire energy beams from his eyes, which killed Mr. Gunro. He also has a grappling hook on his right arm. He can also throw knives really, really fast. Ranma himself handled this one after he took out ten of the gunmen. With a little help from two of our officers he was able to fight him off." He pointed to two women in the crowd, who waved their hands shyly from the attention. Everyone nodded at them to show their thanks in helping the pigtailed martial artist out. If he had been injured or killed the media would have a field day with them. One of the heads of the police force even whispered to the two women to expect promotions later on, which made the two extremely happy. "One of his knives struck Ranko Wild as they were leaving. From what we gathered they were after the displays and Ranma Wild. As you all know he's worth a lot. We think they were trying to pull the old 'take the rich guy for a hostage then have someone pay for his release' scheme. Thankfully as you can see Ranma is a great martial artist and was able to hold them off before they left."

One of the brass perked up when he made a connection in the facts. "Wait a minute! So that means Ranma Wild would be off the list of being the suspected new crime lord right? From the reports he's really close to his sisters so having one of his men almost killing her wouldn't be something he would do then."

Everyone nodded and Mr. Zen turned to Kotobuki. "Yes. It does seem like that. Kotobuki, I think he has a point. While we can't say for sure that that's true it's very reasonable. According to your reports the paramedics who checked her out said it was almost fatal. He wouldn't risk something that big just to throw us off the trail. You can take his name off of the list of possible suspects, but I still want you to find everything you can on him. Do you have anything else?" The women silently cheered. They just knew Ranma couldn't be the new crime boss! He's too cute to be one!

"Well, after the fight Ranko was rushed to the nearby hospital in the area. One Doctor Tofu Ono treated her by himself. According to the paramedics who were pushing Ranko's gurney it seems Ranma Wild and Dr. Ono knows each other. They greeted each other when they arrived at the hospital. But we couldn't get anything else since after rushing Ranko into an empty operating room his bodyguards stood by the door not letting anyone in. Ryo and Kaori tried to ask them some questions after getting rid of the reporters, but were stopped by Tina Fight's little sister Molly." At this Ryo and Kaori blushed intensely when everyone turned to them. Fortunately Kotobuki isn't finished and everyone's attention went back to him. "When Dr. Ono stepped out of the operating room there was no one else in the room with him. Somehow they managed to leave the hospital without anyone seeing them. Later when I sent two officers to the temple they are staying in we learned the reason they left was to avoid the reporters that were hounding them. We couldn't get Ranma to reveal how they got away though."

"So what's the plan now?" one of the people in the room asked.

"Nothing much. We're still looking into all leads, but the new crime lord seems to be holding all of the cards," Mr. Kotobuki said.

Across the room Ryo is talking to Sakeo. "So did those two plant the bug on Mr. Wild Ryo?"

"Yeah. It wasn't hard to do since the two girls were pressing their bodies onto his." 'Lucky devils!'

"Good. Heard anything good?" Sakeo asked to get him out of his depressed and obviously jealous mood. She already knew what he is thinking, probably cursing the guy as he had two gorgeous girls hitting on him.

"Yeah. He's meeting someone after getting a letter today. He seems to have two other people with him that we don't know about," Ryo said.

"So we just have to listen and wait then."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across town -

In Shibuya Park Dr. Jones is waiting for his grandson to arrive. Rally, Minnie and Becky are nearby eating some ice cream from a nearby vender. Jones reminisces of old times as he had been standing under the same tree when he last saw Hina so many years ago. Now it's time to meet his great- grandson that came out of their union.

As he stared at the entrance where Ranma would probably walk through two people suddenly appeared on the tree behind him. 'So it looks like my grandson has some friends that know ninjitsu. I should tell them to come down later after I talk to Ranma,' he thought with a chuckle. He had encountered ninjas before and knows what to look for. The two are VERY good, but his experience had thought him to know they're there even if just barely.

Ranma had sent Ayame and Watari ahead of him to scan the area first before going into the park. He couldn't take any chances since he didn't know which side of the family his supposed great-grandfather is from. After getting the go ahead from them he entered the park. The park is mostly empty since most of the people had gone home for the day. He followed the directions on the letter and headed towards the hillside with a tree growing on top of it. There he saw an old American man standing where he's supposed to meet his grandfather. It confused him as he was expecting an old Japanese man.

As Ranma approached Jones smiled reassuringly at him, telling him that he means no harm. When he got to within a few feet of the old man Jones spoke. "Hello Ranma Wild, or do I say the one who used to be Ranma Saotome. I'm your great-grandfather from your mother's side. My name is Doctor Indiana Jones. Hopefully you have heard of me." he greeted the former Saotome.

Ranma's eyes widened. Not only is he not pure Japanese, but he's also related to THE Doctor Indiana Jones! "YOU'RE my great-grandfather?"

Jones smiled at his stunned expression. "Yes. Haven't you ever wondered where you get your blue eyes from?" It's true now that Ranma thought about it. It never occurred to him that he's not a pure Japanese. It's just his eye color and he never really paid attention to it. Wow, if he knew that he could have gotten out of a lot of the old engagements since a lot of the parents are pretty traditional considering they arranged for their daughters to be married to a stranger. Hell even Mr. Tendo would have broken the engagement if he found out he's part foreigner. He's into the engagement since he thinks he's pure Japanese. Then again why DID nobody notice his eyes are blue? What are they, color blind? He stopped thinking about it since it made his head hurt.

Jones noted that Ranma is coming back from the shock. "If we can sit down for a while and talk I can fill you in on how I became you're grandfather. If you don't mind I would like to call you grandson if that's alright with you." Ranma nodded. He might as well listen. The guy says things way too confidently for everything to not be true. "I can also explain why your mother acts the way she does." He sat down at almost the speed of light. Finally he's going to know what caused his mother to be so cold-hearted to her own son.

Jones chuckled a little at the enthusiasm in his grandson's eyes. It's like telling a story to his grandchildren, something he's always wanted to do! He sat down as well, than pointed up at the tree. "Also, you can tell your friends to come down from the tree and sit at one of the tables. I don't mind if they listen in if you don't."

The two ninjas looked down towards Ranma. He nodded to let them know its okay. The two jumped down from their hiding place and nodded at the old man. "Impressive," Ayame said.

"Wow. I never even noticed they were there. The old man still has it," Rally said from where she and her friends were sitting at.

Ayame and Watari joined Rally and the others after getting some ice cream and drinks from a vendor for both themselves and Ranma. Ranma and Dr. Jones made themselves comfortable on another nearby table (there's ants all over the ground) knowing that this is going to be one long tale. "I guess I should start at the beginning. It all started just before America went to war with Japan..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at the police station -

"Ryo! Get over here!" Sakeo shouted to Ryo as she listened to the bug planted on Ranma. They are alone in one of the equipment rooms so that they could listen in without the fear of running into that little girl again.

"What is it?" Ryo asked as he walked over to her. From the excited look on Sakeo's face he knew it has to be good.

"Wild isn't his real family name! It's Saotome!" Sakeo said to him.

Ryo nodded at the information. Then his eyes widened when he connected what that means. "Wait! Did you say Saotome? As in RANMA SAOTOME?" He had heard about the famous martial artist of Nerima. He's the one responsible for keeping the Nerima district crime free before it became a slum. After his disappearance over a year ago things just went downhill from there. Not even he and Kaori want to go to that district. The people of that district are desperate to get the pigtailed martial artist back. All sorts of rewards have been posted for any information that leads to his return, especially those from one Nabiki Tendo.

"Yes! And get this, Indiana Jones is his great-grandfather!" Sakeo said with great excitement.

"What?" Ryo shouted as both he and Sakeo listened in on Ranma and Jones. The machine is recording everything as proof of the conversation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across town -

"Do you think this looks good on me?" Kasumi asked Tofu as they are getting ready to go to Ranma's place. She's wearing a flowing orange dress that she had gotten after she found out she's with child. That way it would fit her till her water finally broke. This is the fifth dress she had tried on. She wants everything perfect for her reunion with her 'little brother'.

"It looks fine on you," he said as he put on the finishes touches on himself. He's excited to see Ranma and all of his new friends tonight. From the little preview he had gotten at the hospital Ranma has a lot of 'unusual' friends. He has told a little of the story Ranma had told him to his wife, but the rest he will let Ranma handle as he has a better grasp of it than he did.

Before Kasumi could complain that her dress is STILL not good enough the phone rang. Picking it up Tofu is a bit surprised it's a coworker from the hospital. "Hi Xenia, what do you need?"

"Tofu, this is about Ranko Wild that you treated last week. I think you should know about something that I found out about Ranma Wild and his sister since you seemed to know them," Xenia said over the line.

That caught his interest. "Oh. I didn't know that people knew I know them. So, what did you find out?"

"As you should know Ranko needed blood for the blood lost from the wound she had. Ranma volunteered his own blood to give to her. You know even if they are siblings we still have to check their blood for compatibility. During the test the doctor who checked it found out something interesting. They're...not brother and sister."

Tofu's eyed widened. He knows the story of how Ranko came to be and it's only logical that they are related. But now... "But-but how can that be?" he asked.

"I know it's weird, but I ran the test myself twice and came up with the same results. They're not related. They have the same blood type, but not the same parents or anything. We can't even find who their parents are in the first place. I know that they are friends of yours so I'm having this information kept under wraps for now. I suggest you find out what's going on and tell me. I'm curious myself. So is the doctor who did the test."

"Okay. I'm going over to his place later. I'll ask them about this when I get there," Tofu said hanging up the phone.

Kasumi came out of their walk in closet where she had scrutinized herself on the mirror. "Anata, who was it?"

"Just a friend from work," Tofu said wanting to wait till they are at Ranma's place to break the news.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the park -

"...and that's the story about your mother's side of the family," Jones said finishing his story to Ranma.

Ranma just sat there absorbing everything. He now knows why his mother acts so coldhearted to him. It's because he doesn't act at all like a traditional Japanese man and doesn't live up to her expectations. Oh he tried, but if he remembers what he learned about traditional people they demand perfection. It took him a while before he can come up with a reply. "So the whole reason why my mother is the way she is now is because of my great-grandmother's parents?" He felt...well...numb. All because of some outdated traditions his life has been hell. If his mother does act like a TRUE traditional Japanese housewife then she probably thinks Genma's right in everything he does. That means that she blames everything that's wrong with him on HIM, not the one who raised him, Genma. At first he felt furious, but that quickly went back to numbness. He felt hopeless that his parents will never accept him for who he is.

"Yes, that's why," Jones said feeling sorry for his great-grandson. He had seen the numbness in his eyes, then the fury, then back to not feeling anything. He can tell what he's thinking right now and wanted to do something about it. He put his hand on the young man's shoulder and waited until Ranma acknowledged him. "Ranma, I failed as a father and as a grandfather because I didn't take your grandfather away from them when I had the chance. I'm to blame for all what has happen to you. Nothing I do would ever be enough to be forgiven by you. But, I just want to make things right before I finally die. Just...give me a chance will you?"

Ranma thought about everything that he had listened to for the past hour. This is the man that made his mother the way she is now, by doing nothing. But thinking back to the story he could tell that even if he did take his grandfather away it was way too late. His great-grandmother's parents had already corrupted him and Tenchi wouldn't listen to a man that he has been taught to hate. However, Jones has fessed up to his crimes and is willing to make amends for it. Even with his 'new life' he's still the forgiving type as long as they want to do the right thing. He smiled at his great- grandfather, which also brought a smile on the old man's face. "Sure, great- grandpa." 'Wow, it feels funny saying that for the first time. I know Piccolo's like a grandfather to me, but this guy IS my great-grandfather.' "What do you have in mind?"

Jones gave him a beaming smile at being called 'great-grandpa'. He let the feeling of being called that flow through him before turning serious. "Just 'grandpa' would be fine, grandson. Well, according to my informants your old friends are coming here and your parents are going to try to force you back into the family name so they could control you again. They are only taking this long to get here because they have to gather money to make the trip and I had my detectives and informants slow them down as much as they can."

"Yeah. I already know that they're coming here. And thanks for slowing them down grandpa. Kodachi went ahead of everyone else and unlike the others she had changed from the person I once knew, which I'm very grateful for," Ranma said blushing as he remembered the make out session a few days ago. Jones and the Gunsmith Cats wondered why he's blushing while the ninjas had knowing smiles. They would have to find out later.

Jones waited until his grandson stopped blushing and focused on him again. "Well, the Amazons are indebted to me. I can use that to stop them from trying to get you to marry that Shampoo girl. As for your parents I can pull some legal strings and have them charged with child abuse." Jones said. Ranma stayed silent, as he knew what they had done to him is considered child abuse to the maximum level. He just hoped that they hadn't had any more kids while he was gone. He doesn't want ANYBODY to go through the crap he went through because of those two. "Also I can have you take my name so that legally you would be Ranma Jones, thus ending any honor pacts that your parents made on your behalf. Also since I'm a well-known American they won't be able to do anything without causing an international scandal. I know full well that Japan doesn't look very kindly on people who make them look bad to the rest of the world."

Ranma chuckled. "Wow grandpa, you got everything planned out already."

Jones gave him his own confident and arrogant smirk in response. 'Wow, so that's where I got it from,' Ranma thought.

"Once you get to be my age you have to plan ahead. Besides, I didn't plan ahead during my younger days and that got me nothing but trouble." Both men chuckled as they can see the similarities between the two of them.

"Umm, grandpa, there are things that you should know about me," Ranma said a little nervously.

"Like how after you left Nerima you used the Chaos Mirror to teleport yourself to another world?" Jones asked with another smirk.

His eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"Simple. I asked around and found out that you went to a magic shop and when I asked the owner when I got there I put it all together. Don't worry, the NWC don't know about it since I paid off the owner not to tell anybody."

Ranma is still a little wide-eyed at his great-grandfather's actions. "So you know about the mirror?"

Jones nodded. "Yes. I heard about it during my younger years, but during the war the Japanese army looted the site where the mirror was supposed to be kept. Then years later it turned up in the magic shop you went to. I did my homework and found out what it's used for. I'm guessing the strange stuff that has been happening around here are from the world that you went to right?"

Ranma is about to answer when he felt his danger sense flare up. Grabbing his grandfather he jumped up away from the table as an air blade sliced it in half. He dropped off Jones next to the two ninjas who also stood up when they felt their danger sense go off. Turning towards where the air blade came from he saw his attacker, Kuno.

He had really changed from the last time he saw him. The kendoist is truly insane this time, not just delusional like when he left. His eyes are clouded with madness and Ranma can see that there's no way of reasoning with him.

Kuno stood with his katana at the ready. "At last I have found you foul sorcerer! After I have KILLED you I will take my Osage no Onna and my fierce tigress and I will bring them to my bedchambers where we will consummate our love for each other! Then we will celebrate your fate in hell by doing it again and again!" Kuno shouted with lust, madness and hatred in his eyes.

"Kuno-eta," Ranma growled while pulling out his sword from his subspace pocket and signaling the two ninjas to stay back. He's been wanting to trash this insane jackass ever since he got here. Plus, that statement about taking Ranko to his bedchambers has his blood boiling. "You should just step down Kuno-eta. I won't hold back like I used to." He said coldly. If the two ninjas knew that he said it with the same voice he had used before killing all those people in the other world they would have tried to stop him, or run away. Yes, run away, very, VERY fast. The first time he killed those knights he was being influenced by a rage spell. The second time he knew he could revive anyone he had killed. This time he would kill Kuno if he said another thing about touching his sister, and he won't bring him back from the dead.

"How DARE you call me trash! I will kill you once for all!" Kuno shouted while charging at Ranma.

Ranma sidestepped from his downward swing and kicked his back as he flew past him, almost cracking his spine. He had gotten better at fighting people using swords since he fought with Chris, Fred and Edge when they trained with each other.

He blocked all of Kuno's attacks with his sword with an emotionless expression on his face, sending a shiver up everyone's spines except the insane kendoist. Since the blade of his broken katana is much shorter he can block Kuno's sword faster than Kuno could swing his and making Kuno madder than he already is. Every once in a while he would retaliate with a slice that left deep, but none fatal cuts. Kuno screamed every time Ranma easily went past his defenses and inflicted him with a wound.

"You Knave! Fear the awesome might of the True Samurai!" Kuno shouted using his best move. He let loose with a series of staccato thrusts that are nearly too fast to see. However, Kuno hasn't improved his technique ever since the pigtailed martial artist left Nerima, instead developing that air blade, so Ranma avoided all of the strikes without effort. He appeared behind Kuno, slamming the hilt of the sword into the back of his head. Kuno fell to the ground grabbing onto his head from the pain from the blow.

"Give up Kuno-eta. You can't beat me," Ranma said turning to him with his sword ready. "Just walk away. You're no 'True Samurai'. You're nothing, always have been nothing, and always will be nothing. You are just a delusional fool who lives to torture people and who calls trying to rape someone 'dating' them. Don't think I don't remember what you tried to do to my girl side on Watermelon Island. You threatened me by saying you're stronger than me, which implies that you can overpower me anytime you wanted to. You DID try to, by saying that you want to 'date' me. If you don't leave right now I just might be tempted to kill you." The murderous Kuno then slumped over unconscious not being able to take the pain anymore.

Ranma became disappointed that he can't keep on beating the guy. His anger stayed, but he's not going to fight an opponent that's down. "Oops, put a little too much oomph in that last blow."

Then Ranma jumped out of the way of a chain ball as it crashed where he once stood. Looking to where it came from he saw another bane in his existence, Mousse. "So you're here too," Ranma growled, staring at the nearly blind male Amazon. His blood boiled even hotter at seeing the delusional Hidden Weapons master.

"Ranma! For stealing my Shampoo I will kill you!" Mousse shouted, jumping at Ranma while pulling out two swords out of nowhere.

"Hand of Chaos!" Mousse screamed as he's engulfed in a beam of purple energy. Ranma didn't fool around with the insolent pest and just lashed out with a spell from his rune after putting away his sword. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to weaken him so he can keep on beating on the guy. When the blast is over Mousse barely stood there with his clothes ruined and smoking and the swords disintegrated into tiny molecules. Jones and the Gunsmith Cats stared in awe, as they had never really seen a spell in action before. Also the bug planted on Ranma was burned out from the energy output from the magic attack.

However, Ranma isn't finished yet. This blind idiot has been trying to kill him ever since he arrived for no good reason. He decided to show him how a Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken feels like when empowered by a Gale Rune, which is empowered by the Chaos Rune. He also let his rage fuel his attack, making the hits even more painful. The sounds of a SERIOUS beating sounded throughout the park, along with the screams of pain from the victim of the attack. As he attacked Ranma felt the need to say a few things.

"Damn it Mousse-baka! I NEVER wanted Shampoo in the first place! She used all sorts of potions, spells, drugs, ANYTHING to get me back to her village! Not ONCE has she ever treated me like a person! All I am to her is her 'airen', a trophy husband and baby-maker! First she tries to KILL me, and then she tries to MARRY me! She NEVER asked me how I feel about it! I might have gone back with her, IF she had just treated me nicely! But NOOOOOO! It's always some sort of scheme with her so she can control me! Dang it, she even turns into freaking c-c-c-feline! You KNOW how I feel about THOSE things! Then she even gets her great-grandmother involved! All I wanted was a friend dammit! Then YOU come along and try to kill me every chance you get! SCREW YOU! You're just as delusional as Kuno-eta is!"

Mousse is too busy screaming in pain to reply.

In the middle of the attack he grabbed Mousse by the throat and threw him up in the air. However, he used only a small amount of strength so he rose only about five feet before coming down again straight towards Ranma. Ranma waited until he's only a few inches away before unleashing a Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire, powered by the Gale Rune and Chaos Rune of course, straight up at the hidden weapons master. Mousse hovered in the air as the momentum of the thousands of punches kept him in the air for a few very agonizing minutes.

'Whoa! He's STILL conscious! All those beatings from Shampoo must have been like the Bakusai Tenketsu training, just like what I went through with everyone! Hell, at the rate I'm going I should have ripped right through the guy by now!" (A)

After satisfied with the amount of pain he had inflicted on the male Amazon he leaped back a step to examine his work. Mousse is barely conscious, lying down on the ground and every portion of his body is covered with large, purple bruises. You wouldn't even recognize his face anymore. Ranma himself is panting heavily. He never had to keep up that technique for so long before and it took most of his reserves to do it. Now that most of his anger and adrenaline are mostly spent it left him feeling pretty weak. If he didn't have his runes he knows he would've been knocked out from using so much energy. Luckily the runes provided him with the energy to keep up the attack for much longer than usual. He glared at the duck cursed individual. 'Stupid duck! Duck? Hmmmm...' He spotted something a small distance away from them that put an evil smile on his face.

He walked up to the Gunsmith Cats' table. The girls didn't even notice him as they are still frozen at seeing the carnage. He grabbed a bottle of water, thanking them as he did, which they didn't reply to. He pressed a pressure point on Mousse which will heighten everything he feels by ten times, which garnered a groan from the increased pain he's feeling. He poured the water on the Amazon, waking him up a little more. He grabbed the chain from before and tied the weakly protesting duck up. He then carried him over to 'it', grabbed the duck's head and forced it into...an Anthill! One filled with Red Fire Ants! (1)

Mousse realized his predicament when he felt hundreds of little bites along his head, which felt like a hundred lions biting him. He tried to get out, but Ranma held him down with a smirk. He waited until the duck is literally crawling with ants before letting go. It took a few moments for Mousse to get his head out of the anthill as his head is too big for it in the first place. Only the force of Ranma pounding his head into the ground made the hole big enough. It killed a lot of the ants, and the survivors are clearly not happy. When he did get his head out he ran around quacking like crazy, which did nothing for his predicament. Thousands of sores already riddled his body as he ran around like a chicken...duck with his head cut off.

Ranma, Jones, the girls and even the ninjas are rolling around on the ground laughing their lungs out as the duck tried to get the ants off without success. Unnoticed by them Kuno is getting up.

"I won't let you live foul sorcerer!" Kuno shouted as he saw his chance to get rid of Ranma once and for all. He reached into his robes with his right hand and pulled out a nine-millimeter Browning HP.

Ranma cursed himself for getting distracted and assuming the insane kendoist is down. The guy is always getting up, even from his nastier blows. He's about to use his Gale Rune again when a shot is fired.

He waited for the pain to come, but he didn't feel a thing. Then he realized the shot came from behind him. Jones had pulled out his gun when he saw Kuno reach for something in his robes and the sunlight glinted off the black metal. His shot blew off Kuno's right arm, which is also his sword arm, thus ending his 'True Samurai' days forever.

"My arm!' Kuno cried out holding onto the stump where his arm used to be and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Rally, call the cops and get both of these madmen into a cell," Jones called out to Rally and the others who watched the whole thing happen. "Becky, get some hot water for Mousse so that we can present the police with a human prisoner. Minnie, call an ambulance to patch up Kuno's arm. Ranma, you should go. I'll handle the police once they get here. Don't worry, I'll tell the police to search Mousse for all his weapons. We'll also tie him up so can't unleash any that he has hidden using his technique. I'll call you when I can."

Ranma nodded, and then directed a smile towards the old man. "Thanks grandpa. I'll see you later!" he said as he and the two ninjas took off.

"Well, my grandson, you have turned out to be more than I had hoped for. Hina would have been very proud of you." Jones smiled as he watched Ranma head back towards his home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the temple -

Kasumi and Tofu had arrived at the temple and were greeted by Hinako and Ranko. They had just sat down on a couch when Ranma, Watari and Ayame walked...stomped through the front door. Ranma didn't even notice the Onos as he kept mumbling about stupid insane wannabe samurais and dumb blind Amazons. He went straight to Kodachi when the others entered the room.

"Kodachi, your brother arrived at the park I was in. So did Mousse," Ranma practically spat out.

"What happened?" Kodachi asked, worried that RANMA might have gotten hurt. Didn't matter if her brother or the nearly blind duck got hurt or killed.

"Well, I was there to meet my great-grandfather who contracted me to meet him there. There we talked for a while about how he's my great-grandpa and how come my mother is like she is. I'll tell everybody the story later by the way. Then your brother showed up swinging around his katana and almost killing me AND my great-grandpa! After showing him that I could beat him using my sword I used too much force on a blow to the back of his head and knocked him out. While my back was turned Mousse attacked me. I'll get into detail later. The big thing is after I beat Mousse your brother pulled out a GUN on me! I got lucky that grandpa fired his own gun and blew off Kuno's right arm before he could fire off a shot. No offense Dachi, but your brother is NUTS!" Ranma growled out.

Kodachi felt euphoria on being given a nickname, but she swallowed it down to deal with the situation. "So my brother lost his sword arm. Please give my thanks to your great-grandfather. Maybe this will finally help him regain his lost mind," she said with a smile.

Tina looked at her like she grew a second head. "You're taking this pretty well."

Kodachi shrugged dismissively. "Tatawaki and I were hardly brother and sister ever since our family broke apart. I'm sure that this would be good for him since it will force him to open his eyes to the real world now. Without the ability to wave a sword around to force people to conform to his fantasy world perhaps he will return to reality." Then she had a thought. "Ranma, did you see Sasuke anywhere?"

"Yeah. He's hiding right here!" Ranma said opening a window and grabbing the ninja that's hiding under it. The ninjas and most of the inhabitants of the household had already known he's there, but dismissed him as a threat since he didn't seem like a reporter and 'Mr. Green Turtle' was sneaking up to him.

"Oh, hello Saoto...Wild-san, Mistress Kodachi. It's been a while," the nervously laughing ninja said as he's dropped to the floor.

Kodachi approached him and bent down until she's eye to eye with her brother's pet ninja. "Sasuke, you've been hiding here all this time?"

Sasuke nervously bowed with one knee on the floor in front of his mistress. "I'm sorry Mistress for not revealing myself sooner! After what happened earlier today I was afraid to introduce myself," he said mostly to the floor.

Ranma decided to ease his nervousness a little. While he was in Nerima he's never really hurt him unless under orders from the Kuno siblings. He walked up to where the ninja is bowing to Kodachi and put a hand on his shoulder. He waited until he had the ninja's attention and smiled reassuringly at him, which made him less tense. "So you saw what happened to Kuno right?"

The Kuno's retainer nodded at his mistress' love interest. "Yes, but to be frank I was getting tired of cleaning up his messes, all because he couldn't stand that you were...are better than him. But..." He then returned to bowing to Kodachi. "At least I can now serve under you now Ms. Kodachi, if you will let me. Since you left the house I missed you a lot while your brother didn't even care that you were gone." He had been getting along well with Kodachi ever since she was cured from her madness. He wanted to serve her and not her brother, but honor dictated that he remain with Kuno. Now that Tatawaki is going to jail he cannot serve him anymore and is happy to transfer under his sister.

Kodachi put a hand on his shoulder until he looked up at her. She smiled brilliantly at him and nodded, which garnered a smile from him as well. "I, Kodachi Kuno, as a member of the Clan Kuno hereby accept you as my personal retainer until I release you or death takes you." Sasuke kissed her hand, sealing his fate. However, this is a fate he would gladly take.

Sasuke stood up and bowed from the waist to his now official master. Kodachi smiled at him, then turned serious. "Sasuke, there are some things you will need to know. The first is that I will be giving up the Kuno name to be with Ranma. Do you change your mind and do you want me to release you?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head in the negative. "It really doesn't matter to me Ms. Kodachi. You're the only one from your family that isn't mad," he replied seriously, while the mirth could be seen in his eyes.

She nodded in acceptance. "Come. There is much we need to talk about over dinner."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Kotobuki household -

Sayo is sitting in her room looking through her manga collection and reading up on how to be a monster hunter. But, she's still afraid because if it wasn't for Landis saving her from Jack-O she would had been...

"Can I really do this?" Sayo asked herself as she gazed at the Thunder Sword Rune imbedded on her hand. It's the same rune she found while tracking down Landis. It had somehow bonded to her, giving her power. The power to turn anything she held in her hand into a lighting weapon.

But when she faced Jack-O she was scared stiff. How could she become a hero when she can't even face her fears? Jack-O is a true monster, something from her deepest nightmares that's real.

Turning to a pack of Duel Monsters cards she began to flip through them. She had gotten into the game after seeing one of her friends at school playing them. Now she has collected a host of powerful female-based monsters. She's staring at two cards that she liked the most. Kuriboh is in her left hand since she always thought that it's a cute looking thing and in her right hand is Dark Magician Girl. They are two of the first cards she bought when she started collecting cards. But looking at the Dark Magician Girl she knew she would never be like her.

Then she thought of something she had heard around school. If you picked a card from a pack of Duel Monster cards then that monster that is on the card would be a reflection of what you are now. Thinking 'why not' Sayo took out all of the magic and trap cards, leaving only the monster cards in the deck. She spread the cards over the floor face down and picked up one of the cards. The card looking back at her is 'The Unhappy Maiden'. As she stared at the card she thought that the card really does reflect what she's feeling now.

Lost and alone the Unhappy Maiden is just like her. She didn't know where to go from where she is now. She doesn't know how to face what she feared most, facing Jack-O again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shibuya Police Station -

Kotobuki had just been called in to see Sakeo and Ryo. They said they had something REALLY important to tell him. Reaching the room they are in Kotobuki came in to see the two with smug faces. "So what did you want me to know?"

"Well, we found out something about Ranma Wild that you wouldn't believe," Ryo actually sing-songed.

"Try me," Kotobuki said seriously with a twitch on his left eyebrow. Ryo NEVER singsongs anything!

"Well, to start things out he's not really Ranma Wild, but Ranma Saotome," Sakeo also sing-songed.

It took him a while before the name clicked. "You mean the guy who kept the Nerima area crime free till he left the city and gave up his name almost a year ago?" Kotobuki asked. He had heard all about him from the chief of the Nerima station. While the place was chaotic when Ranma was there it's nothing compared to now. He still couldn't believe what a mess the streets are now just because of one person leaving and everything going downhill because of it. At first he figured that it's the martial artist's fault somehow, but the chief DRILLED it into his head that the city NEEDS Ranma back! It's not that Ranma is at fault, it's that HE was the one keeping the city FROM turning into what it is now. The chief practically begged him to help him find Ranma.

Sakeo nodded as the two turned serious. "Yes. We're still doing some background checks on him, but from what we got from the information we have I don't blame him from leaving that hellhole. At least we now know why he hates the media so much and why he's so private. If he's hiding out from his family he wouldn't want to be found on the front of newspapers wouldn't he." Everyone nodded. Everything made sense now. Then all three slapped a hand on their forehead when they realized that they had probably blown his cover seeing as he's now worldwide news. "But the even bigger piece of information is that he's really is part American and his great-grandfather is none other than Dr. Indiana Jones."

His left eyebrow twitched again. "You mean that's the reason why Jones is here? He's looking for his grandson?" Kotobuki asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yes, also not looking for him since he's already found him. That's how we found out everything. The two just met in Shibuya Park a few hours ago, which means we can't touch him now since he's the great-grandson of a well-known American. We made a copy of the story that he told Ranma, but for some reason the power was cut off before we could hear Ranma's side of the story. Then when we reconnected we found the bug had stopped working. It seems that the bug was burned out from an energy wave of some kind. We found out later that two of Ranma's rivals attacked him and Jones at the park. According to the reports from the officers at the scene after seeing Tatawaki Kuno pulling out a gun at Ranma and Jones blew off his right arm with his own gun. Ranma took care of the other attacker, a guy named Mousse."

Kotobuki nodded as he narrowed his eyes. "I know all about Kuno. He had attacked many people who look like Ranma in the past year, but got off by paying off the right people. I think he even killed someone, but I have no proof of it. But after attacking someone as well known as Jones it looks like he's going to see some jail time for this. So will that Mousse guy as well."

"Well, for now we just have to wait and see what's going to happen," Sakeo said and the two men nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the temple -

Ranma is in the backyard with Tofu. Everyone had a nice dinner, which of course was cooked by Chris. Ranma can't decide who's food is better, Kasumi's or Chris'. He had informed Kasumi and Sasuke on what happened to him after he left Nerima while everyone chatted. They took it quite well, even if Landis did try to scare them when they came into the dining room. He did scare Sasuke, but Kasumi just said, "Oh my, what strange friends you have Ranma-kun." That got Landis depressed since he thought she's an easy scare. After talking to her he took it rather well as he had a hard time being depressed or have any negative emotions when she's around, which didn't surprise everyone seeing how nice she is. Oh course it did torture him as he doesn't like those happy all the time people, but he only kept twitching the whole time she's there. It's probably because Tofu used a pressure point to keep him in his place for trying to scare his wife.

Ranma had also explained what happened at the park in detail, which got mixed responses from everyone. The ones from the other world wondered who Dr. Jones is and were furious at the two teen's actions. They vowed to kill them if they ever come near Ranma, Ranko or anyone in their group. The Onos and everyone from this world gasped when they realized whom Ranma is related to. Now it made sense on how come Ranma is who he is since he's related to such a legend. Jones is known for all the trouble he had encountered, and it seems whatever it is that attracts trouble to him got passed down to Ranma. It didn't matter to them that Ranma is part American either. He's still who he is, just that they know more about him than before. They also vowed to beat the two teens senseless if they ever encountered them.

Everyone laughed when they heard what Ranma did to Mousse's duck form.

The only bad thing to happen all night, if you can call it bad, is when Ranma found out about Kasumi's pregnancy.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"Kasumi!"

After realizing that they had visitors and who they are Ranma did what might have been an Amazon Glomp except this one is friendlier and not as tight as to hurt her. The two old friends hugged after a whole year (for Kasumi anyway) of not seeing each other. Ranma put all the love he can into the hug with the mother figure he never had and she put all the love she can into the hug with the little brother she never had. As he's hugging her he noticed something...strange about her. 'Eh? Is Kasumi getting fat?' He knows she has an hourglass figure under all those modest dresses so this is pretty much a shock for him.

Of course he wouldn't say this in front of her or anyone, especially since he respects her so much. Unfortunately, instead of just thinking it to himself his old foot-in-mouth disease reared its ugly head and he unintentionally said it out loud.

"Oh my Ranma-kun! I'm not getting fat!" Kasumi let him go fast at his statement and gave him an indignant look.

Ranma nervously scratched the back of his head as Kasumi berated him for saying something like that. She gave him all sorts of reasons for keeping comments like that to himself and proper manners while he apologized repeatedly while bowing at the waist. Everyone is laughing at the scene, especially Tofu as he knows what that 'fat' is.

"...And furthermore Ranma-kun, if you are going to say something like that you might as well keep it to yourself since it will get you into a lot of trouble. Now, give me your hand."

Ranma looked up at her questioningly, but the stern look she gave him quickly made him give her his hand. She took it and put it right at the mound that he had felt in their hug.

"Now Ranma-kun, does that feel like fat to you?"

He looked up bewildered at her. How is he supposed to know? "Ummm...no?"

She still has that stern look on her face as she asked him another question. "Good answer. Now, what could it be?"

"Ahhhh...gas?"

"No, try again."

"Ummm...you ate a whole watermelon and it's still in your belly?"

"Not even close, but it is about the size of a watermelon. I'll give you a hint. This 'fat' is a natural thing for women to go through, especially after getting married. What is it?"

He's too flustered to think straight so he answers with a, "Errrr...I don't know."

Kasumi giggled in spite of herself and lost the stern look and adopted her usual serene expression. His totally stupefied look is really funny. "Come on Ranma-kun! Now, what is inside a woman's body, is about the size of a watermelon, and will stay there and grow for about nine months before it leaves the woman's body?"

By now his brain is fried at trying to figure out what the hell it is. It should have come to him early on, but being scolded by Kasumi had really rattled him and his brain is not functioning at 100. That always happened when guilt got to him whenever she scolded him. He can't believe his old 'Genma Saotome Insult Everyone Whenever You Can' technique reared its ugly head at that precise moment! He gave up anything and everything he ever learned from the bastard and just when he thought it's all gone it comes back at the worst time possible!

It took a few moments for him to gather himself and another few moments to figure out what that 'fat' is. When he did Tofu came up behind his wife and hugged her, therefore confirming the answer.

"Y-y-you m-mean y-y-y-your p-p-PREGNANT!"

Everybody laughed again as Ranma's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and his jaw hit the ground. Tofu and Kasumi also laughed at his shocked expression. They knew he didn't mean the fat insult, just that sometimes his mouth goes ahead of his brain and inadvertently says things he shouldn't have. His old foot-in-mouth disease is not totally gone obviously.

Tofu got his chuckles under control and decided to tease his friend. "Yes Ranma, that's what usually happens when two people who love each other have sex." He knew Ranma's imagination would take care of everything, especially when he's flustered like this, as he has no control over it when stressed.

Unfortunately this last sentence made his brain go into overload as his imagination kicked in and he saw... the two doing 'it'. He didn't want to, but his brain is still not working from being scolded by Kasumi and finding out his mother figure is pregnant and so he couldn't stop the images from coming to him. He locked up in place and a shiver traveled up his body as he didn't want to think of his mother figure like THAT!

Kasumi caught on to what her husband is doing. With a mischievous grin very unlike her she walked up to the beet red Ranma and whispered in his ear, "I bet you're thinking about making babies with those four girls, aren't you Ranma-kun?" She giggled as Ranma turned atomic red.

His imagination did the rest. Instead of seeing Tofu and Kasumi he now saw himself and one of the girls. The image of the girl keeps flickering from Tina to Chris to Ranko (choke and shudder, that's his sister damn it!), and even Viki and Kodachi again and again and again. The images mercilessly assaulted his poor brain as everyone laughed at his stunned expression and atomic red face and body.

He did the only thing he could do, which is not entirely voluntary.

He pulled a Ryoga and fainted with huge amounts of blood going out his nostrils.

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

After that nothing much happened. Everyone mercilessly teased him until 'Mr. Green Turtle' got hungry and tried to eat Landis again when he was leaning out of the windowsill. Ranko had stopped him by turning her hair green and used the power of the Cyclone Rune to cast a sleep spell on him. Then they had to drag him back to the pond before he woke up. Yun thought it was funny as 'Mr. Green Turtle' is acting like the crocodile in Peter Pan and Landis is acting out the role of Captain Hook. She had gotten into the story when her class had started to read the book. Kodachi said she would get 'Mr. Green Turtle' under better control in the morning.

The girls are all around Kasumi asking her about children, especially those interested in Ranma. During the discussion among the women Yun broke off from the group and she approached the men and asked how the baby got into Kasumi's stomach. The men all found that they had something else better to do than tell Yun about the birds and the bees. Even the doctor couldn't put up the usual scientific explanation of sex as she seemed so innocent, so he said he had to drag Ranma outside to tell him something important. Before the doctor could drag him out Ranma sighed and approached his little sister. It seems it's his responsibility to tell her as no one else is volunteering to do so. He knelt down to her level and promised her that he would explain when she got a little older. All she needed to know right now is that Kasumi and Tofu did something to put a baby in there. She still had a lot of questions and wouldn't give up. He sighed and pulled his sister over to a corner of the room where hopefully no one could hear them, especially now that everyone is watching the two.

He whispered in her ear, "Okay sis, I'll make you a deal. If Tina, Chris, Viki, Kodachi or even your sister gets pregnant I'll tell you how we got the baby inside them okay?" He figured that happening in the immediate future isn't likely, therefore giving him time to create a decent explanation that won't embarrass them.

Unfortunately Yun decided to loudly vocalize her reply, missing why they had to whisper. "Okay big brother! If they..." she pointed towards the group of girls he had mentioned. "...ever gets pregnant you'll tell me how you and her...mmmphh!"

Ranma put a hand on her mouth with a din of panicked strength and speed. He laughed nervously then dashed away with his sister to his room, leaving a room full of laughing people and five wildly blushing females. Ranma forgot to think that most of the people in the room are trained martial artists and they had heard what he had whispered. Everyone knew he has very strong feelings for the girls (except for Ayame as she's just a friend and his ninja) and that only proved that he's thinking about the future. They figured Ranko is blushing because Ranma had included her name in the list inadvertently.

Ranma ran into his room he shared with Ranko and slammed the door shut and put his back to it while heaving in big gulps of air. Yun wiggled out of the grip he had on her and looked up totally confused at her brother. She waited until he got himself under control and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. "Big brother, why did we run away like that?" Her totally innocent eyes stared up at him.

Ranma breathed in and out to calm his nerves. Then he took hold of one of Yun's hands and led her to sit on his bed. After they did he turned to her. "Sorry sis, it's nothing big. Okay, now I told you I would tell you when you either get older or one of the girls gets pregnant right?" She nodded. "Great. I just didn't want them knowing when I would tell you because...well, just because okay. Don't worry about it for now. Just know that Kasumi is going to have a baby in a couple of months okay. I'll even take you to the hospital to see the baby when it happens alright." At her enthusiastic 'okay' he mentally heaved a sigh of relief. He led her back to the room where everyone had regained their composure. She immediately went back to the huddle of women as the men went about their business, mainly cleaning up the mess from dinner. However, Tofu asked Ranma to go with him outside to discuss something important, therefore that is how the two ended up in the backyard.

"So doc, what did you want to tell me?" Ranma asked.

Tofu looked seriously into Ranma's eyes. "Ranma, I got a call earlier today from a friend of mine. Remember when you gave a doctor some of your blood to test to see if you could give some to Ranko?" He nodded. "Good. Actually, wait. First, tell me how did you know that you and Ranko are siblings."

Ranma looked at him a little bewildered. "Actually doc we just decided to tell everyone that we are. It's a lot easier that way since we made up that my girl side is my twin sister so it's easier to just say that she is instead of making something else up. Why?" He got a nagging feeling that what he's about to find out is important. It both scared and excited him for some reason.

Tofu nodded. It made sense. "Well, it turns out that the doctor who took yours and her blood for the test also did a compatibility test on the two of you. He's not allowed to do that, but that's not the point right now. The point is...you and her aren't brother and sister." Tofu said with all seriousness.

Ranma's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. "What? But how?" His mind is racing, not staying on one thing as everything put him on a loop. Too many surprises for him to deal with are popping up today.

Tofu felt a little sorry for him seeing the conflicting emotions passing over Ranma's face and eyes. However, he had to tell him. "Well, hearing the story of how you and her got split apart I figured it all out. You see Ranko just looks like how you would have looked like if you were born as a girl. The dead spirit in the pool needed a body, but as you probably guessed we don't know how her original body looks like. When Herb came here he didn't look like you remember. The pool just curses you to look like how you would have looked if you were born a girl. When the spell went haywire instead of just removing the curse it took her spirit from the pool and put it in your cursed body. However, your girl form probably looked a lot like she originally did so it mixed the two bodies together. So now the genetic data is totally different. She only looks like your girl form on the outside, but on a genetic level she's totally different from you. It means that you and her were never brother and sister in the first place."

Ranma felt both excitement and nervousness at those facts. "That means that..." Ranma began thinking of all of those feelings he had been having for Ranko. The only reason he didn't do anything about those feelings was that he thought that she's really his sister, except for their lapse of control with the make out session of course. But now that he now knows that she isn't his real sister the situation is totally different. He took the feelings he's been suppressing for her and let it spill into his heart, joining his feelings for Tina, Chris, Viki and Kodachi. He felt bliss. However, he can't just go ahead with everything or things might turn sour. He needed time to think about this. "Thanks for telling me Doc, but let's just keep this to ourselves for a while longer, please."

"I understand Ranma," Tofu said. He had seen the emotions on the young man's face. Looks like he had fallen for his 'sister' as well as the other girls and is only letting himself immerse in it now.

"I wonder where we will go from here now," Ranma said to himself. He sat down on a rock near the garden he and Ranko had made together and just stared out at the flowers, not really seeing anything except his thoughts. Tofu understood and left the young man to tell the others he needed some time alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in a dark room -

"So that's the plan," Ms. Uikkan said to her men. There are forty in all since the raid on the party most of her men were either left behind and taken by the police or killed during the firefight.

After that night Neclord brought her to his room she hasn't been the same. Whenever she's in the presence of Neclord she's either scared to death of him or totally subservient. Otherwise she seems fine. The servants who came close to Neclord's room that night said they heard a lot of screaming from the woman. She screamed like she was being tortured. After that night she always wore a scarf around her neck. It didn't seem like he turned her into a vampire, more like he fed off of her. Neclord always orders her back into his room whenever he felt hungry. It seems like he took a personal liking to her blood as the girls he asks for every night actually returns instead of never being seen again, without bite marks. However, those girls are like zombies now. Even when they are given to other men they do nothing. They are not actually zombies, but their minds broke from the experience.

"So we're going to kidnap Yun Wild right? Well at least this will be easier than the last mission," one of the surviving gunmen said.

"So where do we take her after we get her?" another one asked.

A shroud of darkness materialized out of nowhere and solidified. "You take her to the old clock tower. Then we do the rest," Faceless said.

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Uikkan asked with a little edge.

"Making sure that everything goes to plan THIS time," Faceless said with an emotionless voice.

"My men are more than enough to catch a little girl!" Ms. Uikkan shouted.

"That's what you said last time. But still, your men will be enough to catch her. But then we will handle the rest," Faceless said as three more shrouds of darkness appeared and solidified.

Three figures appeared. One is a pale, but beautiful, busty dark haired woman. She's wearing a sexy white dress that showed off all her curves. Her skin is flawless, but her eyes are those of a killer that quickly made the men's lust levels drop when they looked her in the eyes. Also she has long green nails that look like they could cut into flesh as easy as a knife would.

The other is a huge man. He's at least 10 feet tall and built like a gorilla. He has long arms, but short legs. His hands are big enough to grab a fully-grown man like a rag doll. His bald head is normal sized, but on his overly large body made him look like a pinhead. He's wearing blue overalls and a red shirt underneath. He also has on black fingerless gloves.

The last one is a fairly tall man who almost looks normal. But he has two metal tentacles popping out of his back and a large drill sticking out from the top of his head. The two metal tentacles came out from where his shoulder blades are. They're tipped off with two drills just like the one on his head. He's dressed in a green uniform with a pair of goggles on his head.

"I give you Nails, Grasper, and Spindrive. They will be helping me on this task," Faceless said to the group.

"When do we begin?" one of the men asked a little nervously. The whole group of humans felt very afraid of the four monsters.

"We'll start things off tomorrow," Faceless said with authority, just daring anyone to not obey his orders.

No one even thought of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day at the temple -

Landis has had it with hiding in the temple. He needed to go outside and fly around for a while. However, he also needed a reason and a purpose for going out besides to stretch his wings. Then he thought of something that he and Mind had work on. After watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh and the duel disk thing they were using he asked if Mind could make one.

And she did make not one but two in less than a day. But unlike the ones in the show these run on magic power. The disks are just like the ones used in Battle City where Landis saw them being used in the show. The panels that the cards are played on would project an image of the monster being played using holograms that the ones in the show used. They're real to the touch, but the attacks they use wouldn't hurt people. That was something that Mind came up with to make them safe to use.

Then Landis thought about Sayo, Yun's friend he had met before. She still has his Thunder Rune Sword that she had found and let her keep for a while. He figured it's a good time to take it back and it would be fun to play around with her first. These Duel Disks would do nicely. If she beat him then he would just let her keep the rune. He can just get another one in his world. He knows full well from Yun that she loves to play Duel Monsters. It's time to see how good she really is. Landis took off when he saw that it's safe to fly off and headed for the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the school-

In Sayo's school the final bell had just rang and the kids are going home for the day.

"Guys, could you wait a bit. I need to walk Sayo home before we can hang out," Ran said to her friends.

"So your mom is still worried about your little sister?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. She's still mad that me and big bro let her out of our sights that day," Ran said.

"Well, Miyu thinks it's sweet that you're taking care of your little sister," Miyu said.

"Well, at least things couldn't get worse than things are now," Ran said opening the scene for the next act. You should NEVER say that phrase unless you want some trouble.

In the elementary part of the school a shadow flew over the students as they were walking home. Looking up the students and teachers saw it's the bat creature that was in the papers and on TV a few weeks ago. Everyone stopped what they were doing as it landed on top of the surrounding wall of the schoolyard.

Seeing Sayo in the crowd Landis jumped down so that he's standing in front of her. "Hello again! I came for the rune on your right hand," Landis said to her pointing at where the rune is affixed on her hand. Standing next to her are Yun and Masato.

"W-what? You want it back?" Sayo asked a bit frightfully.

Yun stared wide-eyed at Landis. 'What's he doing here? Big brother and the others are SOOOO not going to be happy when they hear about this!

Landis nodded with his usual sinister smirk, causing a shiver up the spines of those watching. "Yes. You don't really know how to use it, but I do. So just give me your hand and I'll remove it," Landis said as he held out his hand.

"Come on, she knows how to use it," Yun said to him wondering what Landis is up to besides being here for the rune. She knows he wouldn't be here JUST for the rune.

"Yeah! She's been training on how to use it if that monster you fought off ever comes back for her," Masato said in defense of his friend.

"True, but I can plainly see that she's nothing more than a scare child with a power that she doesn't even know how to use," Landis said.

"I'm NOT a little child! I can face my fears!" Sayo shouted. But inside of her she knew that what he said is true.

"Well, I guess I have to fight you for it then," Landis said making the surrounding kids and teachers back off thinking that he's going to kill Sayo for whatever he wanted from her. Sayo, Masato and even Yun paled when they heard this. They prepared to run for their lives, but instead of pulling out his scythe he pulled out two Duel Disks right out of the TV show and handed it to the bewildered Sayo.

"You... want to duel for it?" Sayo asked with disbelief.

Landis smirked again. He just LOVED everybody's scared look when he said he would fight her for it. "Yes. I don't really want to hurt you so we just play a game of Duel Monsters to see if you keep the rune or not." Yun breathed a sigh of relief that no one heard besides the winger. Now she knows why he risked going out of the house. He's BORED!

"Fine. What are the rules?" Sayo asked putting on the duel desk on her left arm. Her relief at not having to 'fight' the bat-creature can't be described in words.

"We both get 2000 life points as shown on the panel and we play until one of us has been beaten. Also there's no helping from anybody for both sides. If there is any helping then the game will be forfeited and the other player wins. Good enough for you?" Landis asked.

"I agree," Sayo said as she took her position.

"Sayo! Wait!" Ran shouted as she raced for her little sister. She had frozen when the bat-creature arrived. She didn't even snap out of it until the two took dueling positions.

Sayo signaled for her sister to stay back. "No Ran, I need to face him alone. I need to stand on my own two feet from now on!" Sayo shouted out, "LET'S DUEL!"

"Sayo..." Ran said as she saw that her sister needed to do this alone. 'Mom is SOOOO going to kill me!

"Ladies first!" Landis said with a smirk.

Sayo returned the smirk. "Okay, I play 'Lamoon' (ATK-1200/DEF-1700) in defense mode and play two cards face down as well!" Sayo said ending her turn. An image of a beautiful winged woman appeared in front of Sayo kneeling with her arms cross before her. She carried a staff as a weapon.

"Good play. Now I put down one card in defense mode and another in defense face up. Come forth 'Yamatano Dragon Scroll' (ATK-900/DEF-300)!" An image of a scroll with a picture of a dragon appeared on the field in front of Landis. "In just three turns this monster card will transform into Yamadron."

"Not if, I can help it! Lamoon, attack that dragon!" Sayo commanded her monster to attack. Lamoon took off ready to destroy the dragon scroll.

But Landis smiled, flipping his face down card showing a trap card. "I revile my face down card 'Bear Trap' it destroys any monster with an attack power of less than 1500."

"Lamoon! No!" Sayo shouted seeing her monster destroyed by the trap card and her life points drop to 1700.

"Sorry kid. Now I put down one card face down and attack with 'Legion the Fiend Jester' (ATK-1300/DEF-1500)," Landis said as a fiendish looking clown popped up. "Now attack her life point directly!"

"I play 'Spellbinding Circle'!" Sayo shouted flipping one of her face down cards, trapping the Jester in a magical circle and dropping his power down by 600. (ATK-700/DEF-900)

"Good move sis!" Ran shouted to her from the sidelines!

"Now I play 'Hibikme' (ATK-1450/DEF-1000) now attack the Jester!" Sayo shouted as a blue-hair women in a green dress carrying a huge scythe appeared. The woman sliced the Jester in half bringing Landis life points down to 1250.

"Good move but now I play 'Castle of Dark Magic'! (ATK-920/DEF-1930) in defense and it also covers the field with a shadow that powers-up all fiend type monsters by 500 points including itself," Landis said and the Castle points got higher to (ATK- 1420/DEF-2430). A huge dark floating castle with a ring around it appeared and the field got covered with a thick shadow that Sayo could hardly see in.

"Now, I'll show you my face down card. Come out 'Crass Clown' (ATK-1350/DEF1400) ! He also gets a power boost of 500 (ATK-1850/DEF-1900) and don't forget about 'Yamadron' since three turns are up now (ATK-1600/DEF-1800)." A fat clown standing on a ball holding a scythe appeared along with a three-headed dragon, the one that was on the scroll. "Now Crass Clown, bring her monster down!"

The clown threw three knives at Hibikme destroying her and bringing Sayo's life points down to 1300. "Now for your turn Yamadron take her down with 'Triple Fire Breath'!" The dragon's three heads let out a roar as they were powering up to attack Sayo remaining life points, but before they could attack she flipped her face down card to show, "What! An 'Infinite Dismissal' card!" Landis said as Yamadron got frozen for three turns. Ran, Masato and the others from the school cheered while Yun didn't know who to cheer for.

Sayo gave the winger a beaming grin. "Yup! Now, I play one face down card and play 'Gemini Elf' (ATK-1900/DEF-900), in attack mode," two lovely elves appeared, one a blonde wearing a blue dress, the other a dark skinned auburn haired one in a purple dress. "Now destroy Yamadron!" The two elves formed two energy balls and threw it at the three-headed dragon destroying it, bringing Landis' life points down to 950. The audience cheered again.

Landis is still smirking, however. "Nice. Now let's see how you deal with a monster card that should remind you of someone that, I know you're very scared of. I call up 'Pumpking, The King of Ghost' (ATK-1800/DEF-2000) and use 'Megamorph' to raise its attack/defense points by 300 (ATK-2100/DEF-2300). I also put down one face down card also," a huge one-eyed pumpkin monster appeared on the field. "Now destroy those elves!" Pumpking took in a deep breath before unleashing a wave of acid breath at the two elves and destroying them.

"No. Not now. Not this again," Sayo whispered in fear as her life points dropped to 1100. But Sayo is too busy watching the new monster on the field and having her nightmares return to her to care. She had tried to forget the ordeal she went through when she saw Jack-O for the first time. The monster is so much like Jack-O that she became frozen with fear as she stared at Pumpking.

Landis is no longer smirking as he looked at the shaking Sayo. He acquired a serious look that Yun had never seen before unless in a battle. "Do you now understand little one? If you can't overcome your fears then the rune I gave you is useless. A scared child with power is nothing more than a ticking time bomb waiting to be set off," he said coldly.

"Don't listen to him Sayo! You can overcome your fears!" Ran shouted at her sister. She knew full well that she's still scared to sleep at night because of that monster Jack-O.

"Don't let your fears rule you!" Aya shouted out.

"You can beat that thing!" Miyu shouted.

"You can do it!" Masato shouted.

"Overcome your fears!" Yun shouted seeing what Landis had in plan all along. This way he could help her friend Sayo to overcome her fears and see if she could keep the rune on her hand while at the same time getting rid of his boredom.

"Well Sayo, what will it be? A little child who's still scared of the dark, or will you stand on your own two feet and become what you need to be?" Landis asks her emotionlessly.

Sayo took a few deep breaths before scowling at the winger. "I might be scared, but I will not let this monster keep me from becoming what I need to be!" she shouted out.

"Then show me what you got!" Landis shouted. 'At last, she's overcoming her fears.'

"I play 'Dark Magician Girl' (ATK-2000/DEF-1700) in attack mode!" A blonde haired girl appeared wearing a sexy magician's outfit and holding a wand. "And I show my face down card, 'Cyber Shield', raising her attack/defense points by 500!" Dark Magical Girl is fitted with female armor making her even stronger (ATK-2500/DEF- 2200).

Then Sayo saw a way to bring down all three monsters in one blow. "Dark Magician Girl, destroy the floatation ring of the castle! 'Dark Magical Attack'!" Dark Magician Girl pointed her wand at the castle, shooting out a ball of magic energy and destroying the ring around it and sending it crashing down. The castle crashed on top of Crass Clown and Pumpking, destroying them both.

"Well done Sayo. You remember that episode where Yugi used his opponent's own castle against him to destroy his opponent's monsters." Landis said as his life point's drop down to 40 points. Sayo looked a little embarrassed as the crowd all sweatdropped. She was just copying something she saw on TV. Even Landis' right eye twitched in irritation. "But now, I play my face down card, 'Dark Hole'!" A black hole appeared in the middle of the field, sending Dark Magician Girl down the hole and clearing the field.

"My Dark Magician Girl!" Sayo shouted as her most powerful card got sucked into the dark hole.

"Now I play this card, 'Showdown'! (2) This very rare magic card will only lets us play one magic and monster card but no trap cards in our hand or graveyard. Whoever wins this fight wins the game," Landis said to Sayo. "Now I play this magic card, since I don't have any monsters cards in my hand, 'Call of the Hunted', to bring back Crass Clown as 'Clown Zombie' (ATK-1350/DEF-0)!" Bursting out of the ground Clown Zombie looks like Crass Clown but as a rotting zombie.

Looking in her hand she only had one monster card, 'The Unhappy Maiden' (ATK-0/DEF-100). But there's no way she could win with it and she only has trap cards and one magic card in her hand. But then she took a second look at the magic card and saw it's the card that she needed to win this duel.

"I play 'The Unhappy Maiden' in attack mode!" A young girl with dirty blonde hair and wearing a tattered blue dress appeared on the field. She held onto a basket of apples.

"Why would you play a weak card like that for?" Landis asked bewildered.

"She may be weak, but with this card she will win! I play the 'Sword and Shield' card and flip both monsters attack points with their defense points!" Both monsters attack points changed with the flip. 'Clown Zombie' (ATK-0/DEF- 1350) 'Unhappy Maiden' (ATK-100/DEF-0). "Now Unhappy Maiden! Destroy Clown Zombie with your fast apple throw!"

The Unhappy Maiden unenthusiastically powered up for a throw and let loose an apple straight to the Clown Zombie's forehead. It bonked him on his noggin, falling down to the ground and the monster is destroyed. The Unhappy Maiden staggers around before falling down and disappears with a flash.

Landis chuckled a little as he watched what was left of his life points disappear. The crowd roared as they watched Sayo win the match. "Well, you win the duel Sayo. The rune is yours to keep. Use it wisely." Landis approached her and took the dual disk back. He then took off to the air after giving a wink at Yun that only she saw. He left behind a young girl who had overcome her fear.

As her friends ran to her side Sayo had only one thought in her mind. 'Thank you my friend, for everything you have done for me," Sayo thought as she watched Landis fly off into the sky above.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time - Yun, Sayo and Masato have been kidnapped and Ranma is walking into a trap! But help comes from someone that you would never guess. Also City Hunter has entered the temple to find out some answers. Next time in: 'The Clock Tower'

Author's Notes

1- Don't even ask how fire ants got to Japan.

2- I made up this duel card. Showdown only lets both players play only one magic and one monster card in their hand or graveyard and both sides can't play any trap cards during play.

glazedlookineyes101/prereader's Notes

(A) Hey, getting beat up by a bunch of high-powered martial artists every day for a year or two is the same as going through the bakusai training, right?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. The Clock Tower

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fan fiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 16 – The Clock Tower

An old clock tower that was built even before the war stood in the old part of Shibuya that are still left standing. It was originally a mission, but it was closed down when the war started and never reopened afterwards. Volunteers are still maintaining the tower since it has a beautiful garden in the walled in compound. It even has a pretty big koi pond in the courtyard as well. Standing at 12 stories tall the clock tower loomed over the surrounding buildings that aren't even more than two stories tall. There's even a wide balcony around the tower itself that lets you see across the landscape. It's used quite often as a place for a picnic or a date or just a place to relax in. However, today it's a place for conflict.

Two men in dark suits are shooting at a speeding car that's coming straight at them. A dark haired woman popped her head out of the car and fired two shots that brought both of the gunmen down. She then popped her head back in as the car crashed through the main gate into the clock tower's compound. More gunmen fired upon the car as soon as it came into view. A bomb is thrown in front of the car as it as it came to a stop. When it blew up it made a thick cloud of smoke that covered the area around the car. The gunmen in the courtyard couldn't see their target. Then shots are fired out from inside the smoke. Three gunmen fell to the gunfire as three figures jumped out from the smoke.

The remaining gunmen didn't know what hit them as the three people attacked. A shorthaired blonde woman threw bombs at them as she ran by them before ducking behind a wall, blowing up several of her opponents. The dark haired woman from before began firing her weapon wildly as she took down the ones on the surrounding walls before finding some cover too. The last of the three wielded a broken katana that he used to take down the gunmen before they could even get a shot fired at him.

"Ranma, get out of here! Minnie and me will hold these guys off! You save your sister and her friends!" Rally shouted as she gave Ranma cover fire as he made his way to the tower.

"Watch your backs!" Ranma shouted to the two weapon crazed girls.

Minnie gave him an evil grin, making him feel sorry for the gunmen. "Watch OUR backs! You should tell them to watch THEIRS!" she shouted as she threw more bombs around the place, creating devastation in the once beautiful garden.

"Wait! You're not going in there without me!" said a voice from the backseat of the car. Ellen grabbed her camera to catch everything on tape as she followed Ranma into the building that houses the clock tower.

Up in the tower watching the fight down below is Faceless. He and the others are in the bell room waiting for Ranma to arrive. The only path leading to them is through the huge bell room, which are the last 6 stories of the building that Ranma and Ellen just went inside of. There's a skylight letting someone look up onto the clock tower that stood above the bell room. The huge bells are set in two rows on either side of the room. Smaller bells hang on the sidelines of the bigger ones. The only clear path to the clock tower is the space in the middle of the room between the bells.

Faceless looked down at the tiny figures of Rally and Minnie still fighting against the gunmen. "So you didn't bring any of your friends along, but you did bring along some help. Oh well, I'll let that go. No one will kill you but me." He turned to the monsters with him. "Grasper, you watch the kids. Nail, Spindrive, go to your places and wait for Ranma to come to you." Nails and Spindrive nodded and left for the lower floors. Grasper took his place at the top of the tower where the kids are being kept.

Ms. Uikkan stepped up to him. "What will, I do?"

Faceless turned to her. "I want you to go with Grasper and keep an eye on the kids and the fight outside. Your men will be enough to keep the two women busy for awhile, but I don't want anything to interfere with my fight with Ranma. Understood?"

"I'll see to it," Ms. Uikkan said before leaving.

He then turned back to the fighting down below. "Soon, Ranma, soon. Your rune WILL be in the hands of my master after I'm done defeating you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Earlier that day –

At the temple Ranma is waiting for his grandfather to arrive. Dr. Jones had called earlier that day that he would be stopping over to meet Ranko and Yun. Yun should have gotten out of school by now. Her school is still talking about the duel that her friend Sayo and Landis had yesterday.

Currently Landis is under lockdown in Mind's lab for the next couple of days. Everyone was ticked off when he came back to the temple after being gone for hours. In his defense Yun did say that if it weren't for Landis Sayo wouldn't have gotten over her fear of Jack-O. But still, he said that he would go outside again tomorrow, so this time they're prepared for him. Tina had Molly make a shield around her lab that made it impossible for Landis to leave the lab till the field is turned off. But only Mind knew how to turn the field off so he's going to stay in her lab for a while. Landis said he didn't want to stay in Mind's lab and made a big fuss out of it. However, Kodachi's threat of letting Mr. Green Turtle stay in the room with him made him VERY cooperative. They apologized to him about keeping him cooped up, but they had no choice. If they think of a way to let him out without people seeing him they'll tell him. In this effect Ranma had asked Mind if she could make something that would make him invisible. She's still working on it, but hasn't made much progress.

Sasuke (who Kodachi had bought another trailer for) has been getting along with Ayame and Watari. He might not be a good as a fighter as they are (actually, he's horrible and the worse fighter besides Yun), but he's really good at making traps. Sasuke had helped them set up traps around the temple to keep the reporters away from the temple grounds. The reporters are STILL sneaking around the temple. Seems they are a lot dumber than thieves as they got the message and stay away. There's even one reporter that's been trying to get into the temple more than the others. She's a spunky reddish brown haired young woman who is looking for her big break in the news business. She's convinced that getting the scoop on them is it and has been trying to get inside every day. They would have called the police on her for trespassing, but that would bring more attention on them. They let the traps and other 'surprises' handle her.

She was almost eaten when she had jumped over the wall and landed on top of Mr. Green Turtle. The alligator wasn't happy being stepped on and almost made her his lunch. Every time she comes in, no matter where she tries to get in, Mr. Green Turtle would be on her even before she hits the ground. Kodachi had taken a piece of her clothing that she had dropped when she was running away and familiarized the alligator to her scent, making her his target if she ever tries to trespass again.

She has been trying to get pictures of Ranma by sneaking into the house. But thanks to Molly's gadgets she hasn't been able to get into house yet, if she had managed to get pass Mr. Green Turtle. She would be repelled every time if she SOMEHOW makes it pass the alligator and Sasuke's traps (which are only located outside and all the temple members know each and every one of them). But that hasn't stopped her from trying.

Over the phone Dr. Jones had an idea for a cover if the police ever found about all of their supernatural stuff going on around the temple. The plan sounded like something out of a comic book, but it's the only thing that could explain everything going on here.

As he's looking over the CDs Ms. Hinako had ordered him to brush up on (just why he doesn't know. He can understand the language and even speak it with only a very slight accent) the doorbell rang. He opened the door and predictably it's his great-grandfather and the Gunsmith Cats.

Jones smiled warmly at his great-grandson. "Hello, Ranma."

"Hiya grandpa. Come in, all of you." He ushered everybody inside the main room and offered them drinks like Kasumi had taught him to.

The dark haired brunette introduced herself first. "Hi. We weren't introduced last time. I'm Rally," she said as she took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Minnie," the short blonde said, repeating Rally's actions.

"And I'm Becky," the one with glasses said as she closed the door behind her. She also went up to him and they shook hands.

Ranko entered the room as she came in from tending her garden. "Hey Ranma. That's our grandfather right?"

Jones smiled widely as he approached the redhead who can be considered his great-granddaughter. "So you must be Ranko. Ranma told me how you were born. If you don't mind I would like to call you granddaughter." Ranko's answering smile would have melted the polar ice caps.

Ranma introduced Ranko to the Gunsmith Cat Girls and then walked over to the door. "Ranko, could you show grandpa and the others inside. Sorry grandpa, girls, but I need to pick up Yun from school." He hasn't called Ranko 'sis' since his talk with Tofu, but hasn't told anyone of the two of them not being brother and sister yet. Ranko has been getting a bit worried and flustered since the night Tofu and Kasumi had come to visit. That night Ranma seemed a bit distant for a while, then halfway into the night he returned to himself. However, he seemed different, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He snuggled with her even more warmly and brought her closer to him than before. It made her feel like a wife being hugged by her husband, but had been suppressing the feeling as she didn't know if she can control herself if she ever lost control like last time.

Rally and Minnie also walked to the door when they heard his plans. "Minnie and me can drive you there."

Minnie gave him a smile. "Yeah! I heard your sister's just as cute as you are!" Ranma blushed a little at the compliment, but pushed the embarrassment down and gave a mumbled "thank you".

Becky moved to go with them, but Rally told her to stay. "Hey! Why are you two going and not me?"

"Well, there could be trouble and you're not the fighter of our group. You're the brains," Rally said with a smile that said she's not telling the truth.

"And you need to help Jones explain the plan you two came up with," Minnie said with the same smile.

The two women pulled Ranma out of the temple grounds, leaving behind a sighing girl. 'They just want to be able to sit on either side of him on the three seater front seat of the car. Oh boy, it's going to be a tight fit for them.'

Ranko guided Dr. Jones and Becky around the temple, introducing them to everyone else. But unknown to all of them, the reporter that's been hanging around the temple had broken into the car outside, and hide behind the back seat of the car (the trunk space really). The car is one of those types that can collapse the back seat so you can access the trunk from the inside of the car) to take her wherever Ranma is going. She didn't hear what happened inside, but she did hear that Ranma is going out and decided to come along.

'This is my big break!' the young reporter thought as she felt the car start up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at the school -

Sayo is sitting with her two friends Masato and Yun in the schoolyard waiting for her big sister to walk her home. She's still the talk of the school since her duel with Landis yesterday. Their mom had a LOOOOONG talk with Ran about looking after her again and keeping her out of trouble. Yun suddenly gasped for no reason. Sayo and Masato turned to her to ask her what's wrong. They saw that her eyes are glazed over and her face had a fearful expression on it. (A)

On the other side of the schoolyard walking pass the gates are Ran and her two friends Miyu and Aya.

"So your mom yelled at you again?" Aya asked from the left side of Ran.

"Yeah, but I did say that Sayo wanted to face him so that she could overcome her fear. It didn't matter thought so she still yelled at me." Then she remembered something. "Hey where's Shiori today?"

"She went to see her grandmother on the far side of town," Miyu said from her right.

"Oh, okay. Let me go and dro..." Ran stopped talking when Yun lost her glazed over expression and screamed. She tried to pull Sayo and Masato somewhere with a panicked expression when a black van suddenly went through the gates and stopped in front of them. Men in dark suits came out and grabbed them and pulled them into the van. One of the men threw a rock with a piece of paper on it before the van took off.

"SAYO!" shouted Ran as she ran into the street and saw the black van speed its way down the street, dodging slow moving cars and pedestrians.

Ms. Hinako ran to the front gate. "Ran! What happened?" She was coming by to pick up Yun and go back to the temple with her and Ranma who's supposed to pick her up when she heard something happening at the front of the school.

Ran is frantic as she ran up to the teacher. "Sayo, Yun and Masato were just kidnapped!"

"WHAT?"

Ran then remembered what the men had left behind and picks up the paper. She read the name on the front and handed it to Ms. Hinako. "It's for Yun's big brother."

Ms. Hinako took the paper from Ran and read through it quickly. She then looked up at Ran. "Ran, go to the office and call your father quickly!" Ran nodded and took off running to the main office.

Ms. Hinako is about to run to her car when another car stopped in front of the school. Ranma stepped out and noticed his former teacher running to him with a worried face. He got a foreboding feeling when she stopped in front of him with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Ms. Hinako? Where's Yun?" Ranma asked her worriedly.

"Ranma, she was kidnapped along with Sayo and Masato! The kidnappers left you this letter!" He snatched the letter out of her hands and read through it.

Ranma,

(You are to come to the Clock Tower in the old part of Shibuya without any police or any of your friends from the temple. Be there in one hour or your sister and her friends die.)

"Your sister was kidnapped?" Minnie asked from the car.

"Yeah." Ranma growled and handed the letter to her. She and Rally read through it and then turned to pigtailed martial artist who's glowing with a black battle aura. It creeped them out a bit, but they had read about this in the report and got used to it quickly.

Rally picked up a gun from the back seat and cocked it. "Don't worry Ranma. We'll back you up. We're not from the temple or police so technically we can help you out."

Ranma nodded to them in thanks and turned to his former teacher. "Hina- chan, have the cops follow me and others. We'll go ahead to save Yun." He then hopped in the car and it sped off.

Hinako watched as the car speed off. "Good luck Ranma."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside of the car -

"Do you know where the clock tower is Rally?" Ranma asked her as she drove them around the city. He had taken out his old shoulder guards and boots from his subspace pocket and put them on. He even took out the 'armor' that Brute Hat had given him and put it on as well in case his enemies used magic. He didn't care that he's riding up front with Rally and Minnie or that the two girls had ogled him when he took off his clothes to replace them with the anti-magic clothes. How Rally managed to keep her eyes on the road and him at the same time he doesn't know. At his side is his broken katana.

"No, but an old clock tower in a city like this can't be that hard to find right?" Rally asked as she drove the speeding car.

"In other words she has no idea where she's going," Minnie said exasperatedly.

"I know where the clock tower is!" a voice behind them said.

Popping out from behind the back seat is a reddish brown haired young woman that Ranma already knows. It's the reporter that has been hanging around the temple. He was talking with Rally and Minnie during the trip to the school and then concentrating on putting on his clothes on the way to the tower that he didn't feel her presence.

The reporter beamed a triumphant smile as she held up her video camera. "I can lead you to the clock tower, but I get to catch it on tape in exchange!"

Ranma didn't like her instantly. She's putting her career in front of saving his family and innocent people! "What? You're that reporter that's been hanging around my place!"

The reporter didn't even flinch from the anger in his voice, obviously used to people being mad at her for invading their privacy. "Yup! My name is Ellen. I got into the car because I know this is my big break!"

Ranma is about to speak again when Rally cut him off. "Fine! But you stay out of the line of fire, got that!"

"Got it!" Ellen said as she pointed Rally the way to the clock tower. Ranma didn't like this situation at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the present with the fight in the Clock Tower -

Ranma had entered the building as Rally and Minnie kept the gunmen outside busy. Ellen is close behind him filming all the action. The inside of the building is empty of gunmen. Ranma didn't like that one bit.

They climbed the steps till they reached the third floor where the stairs stop. The third floor looks like the ballroom at the hotel, but smaller. The low lights and Gothic scrollwork gave it a kind of shabby elegant atmosphere. A wide marble staircase dominated the large room, leading up to a second floor landing with stained glass windows. There are some doors on either side of the room. A couple of dusty wooded tables are in front of them and in front of them on the staircase is a woman.

She was a pale, but beautiful, busty dark haired woman. She's wearing a sexy white dress that showed off all her curves. Her midnight black hair went well with the skimpy, white silk top she wore which ended just below her voluptuous breasts. It was amazing how they seemed to bounce whenever she would that she took in a breath. The white dress she wore ended just past her knees and had rather long slits in the sides which allowed her shapely thighs and long legs to move without being confined by the clothing. Her skin is flawless and she had a curvaceous body that a supermodel would kill for, but her eyes are those of a cold hearted killer that Ranma knew from the moment that he looked into her eyes. Also she has long green nails that look like they could cut into flesh as easy as a sharpen knife would.

"Hello there," the woman said in a husky voice that would have bothered Ranma if he didn't already know what she really is, a monster. "I'm called Nails and, I will be your killer for today."

Ranma got into a ready stance. "Where's my sister!"

Nails also got into a fighting stance. "She's up in the Clock Tower, but first you have to get by me!" Then she shot forward, lashing out with her nails. Ranma jumped back as her nails clawed through the air where he once stood a split second ago.

She shot out her hands out and let loose a volley of her nails at him. Ranma moved fast as the nails flew past him. If he learned anything from his past fights that those nails are covered with poison. Mousse used that tactic often enough in his battles with him. When the volley is done Ranma saw her nails regrew as fast as she had shot them at him.

Pulling out his sword Ranma began to slash away at her. However, he's not making any hits on her. She's as fast as Ranko is, but he could see that she wasn't as strong as she is. But with her poisoned nails she didn't need to be strong to win this fight.

"You know, you're really quite the looker," Nails purred as she ducked Ranma's swings at her. "After the boss is done with you maybe I can see how good you really are, in bed of course." She licked her lips as she dodges his attacks with ease.

"Sorry, but I don't hang around with someone like you. Besides, I'm already taken," he said as he ducked a knife hand from her. Ellen and her producer, unfortunately, will take out his last sentence later on so his troubles with the female population will not cease since if the females of Shibuya heard that they might stop watching their show in a fit of depression.

"Oh really? Well, let's see what you have to say after I'm done with you!" Nails said as she shot out her nails again at Ranma. Bringing up his sword Ranma blocked all of the nails before breaking away from Nails to come up with a better plan of attack.

"This is great!" Ellen exclaimed as she caught everything on film. She couldn't believe her luck as she filmed Ranma Wild taking on this woman that could shoot her nails out like a dart gun. This is going to be her big break!

Ranma knew that he didn't have time for this. He needed to take her out fast, but with Ellen around her couldn't use his magic on Nails. The fight had taken them onto the staircase looking over the room.

Using his speed Ranma grabbed her right arm when she slashed at him. Two quick jabs to her gut and solar plexus and an uppercut to her chin disoriented her. Getting a good grip on her arm Ranma swung her around before throwing her down from the staircase. She fell onto one of the heavy wooden tables, breaking it into pieces. Ranma had used his real strength when he threw her down so he knew she isn't getting up anytime soon.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ranma shouted to Ellen as he took off to the upper floors.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ellen said, not wanting to miss out on anything.

Climbing up to the fifth floor they came to a small outdoor deck overlooking the pond in the courtyard. A door is on the far sidewall ahead of them. When Ranma is halfway to the door he stopped when he heard the sound of drills turning on.

Standing on one of the ledges was a fairly tall man who was almost looks normal. But he has two metal tentacles popping out of his back and a large drill sticking out from the top of his head. The two metal tentacles came out from where his shoulder blades are. They're tipped off with two drills just like the one on his head. He's dressed in a green uniform with a pair of goggles on his head.

"Hello down there. I see you have gotten pass Nails, but I won't be as easy as she was," the drill man said as the two metal tentacles on his back waved through the air, their drills spinning fast. "My name is Spindrive and you won't get by me!"

Ranma pushed Ellen back to the doorway as the drill tentacles strike where he was standing at a second ago. The tentacles acted like snakes trying to get a bite out of him. Ranma had to jump and block with his sword as the two drill tentacles attacked him relentlessly. As he blocks one drill the other one would attack. Only his fast reaction saved him from getting a hole in his chest.

Looking up Ranma saw that Spindrive is several feet above him. He knew that if he wanted to win this fight he needed to take the fight up to him. Jumping onto the wall Ranma began to climb up the wall by grabbing onto the stone works that are carved into the wall.

Seeing Ranma climbing up to him Spindrive began to drill away at the wall above Ranma. Ranma had to jump from one side to the other as the falling stonework fell towards him. Seeing that the drills aren't in his way and he had a clear shot Ranma grabbed one of the falling stones and threw it at Spindrive, beaning him on his noggin. While he's stunned Ranma drove his sword into the wall and using it like a pole-vault, and catapulted himself right into striking range. He gave Spindrive a head kick that sent him falling down the ledge.

Using one of his tentacles Spindrive broke the ledge underneath Ranma sending him falling down as well. As they fell they continued to duke it out. Spindrive was lashing out with his tentacles as Ranma blocked them with his sword he had retrieved from the wall as he fell. Since Ranma was close to the wall, he kicked at the wall, sending him flying at Spindrive. Ranma gave him a punch to the jaw, sending him flying down away from the deck. Ranma landed on the deck floor while Spindrive fell away from it.

But his two tentacles grabbed onto the stone railing, trying to pull himself back up. Not wanting to waste anytime Ranma jumped over the railing, aiming for Spindrive. Landing with both feet on Spindrive's abdomen he kicked off of him so he could jump back up. Ranma saw his plan work as the two tentacles broke free from the railing and sent Spindrive falling to the ground below. A murky thunderous splash is heard as Spindrive fell into the pond down below. (1)

"Come on! We can't waste time!" Ranma shouted as he ran to the door.

"Wow! That was something else!" Ellen exclaimed as she ran after her biggest story. 'He's just like a comic book or manga superhero, especially with that armor he's wearing!'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up in the Clock Tower -

Sayo, Yun and Masato are locked together inside of a cage. Grasper is watching the door leading down to the bell room while Ms. Uikkan is watching the gunfight below them. She doesn't like what she's seeing. Her men are losing to two young girls even though the women are totally outnumbered.

"What are they doing?" Ms. Uikkan said as she watched her men lose to the two women that came with Ranma Wild.

Elsewhere in the room Shiori had been hiding for awhile now. She had come to the clock tower to look around inside after she had seen her grandmother who lived close by. She always loved exploring this place and had gone up to the tower. Then when she looked down at the landscape strange men dress in black drove into the compound. They looked like trouble so she climbed up onto the rafters to hide from them. But then a few minutes ago a huge man carrying Sayo and her friends came in and threw them into a cage she didn't notice before.

He was at least ten feet tall and built like a gorilla. He has long arms, but short legs. His hands are big enough to grab a fully-grown man like a rag doll. His bald head is normal sized, but on his overly large body made him look like a pinhead. He's wearing blue overalls and a red shirt underneath. He also has on black fingerless gloves.

Along with him was a middle-aged woman wearing a red business suit. She was carrying an uzi and wearing sunglasses she's also wearing a collar around her neck. And on the table in the middle of the room is the key for the cage.

Then she heard a gunfight going on outside. She knew that help had come, but still she has to get Sayo and her friends out of here. She knew that she couldn't hope to take down that huge man that the woman called Grasper in a fight. Looking around she found a way to knock him out. An iron bell is on the same platform she's on. It's to be used to replace any of the smaller bells if one of them broke down. It's one of the smaller bells for the bell room, but it's big enough to do what she's planning to do.

Knowing that she needed to move fast after doing this she pushed the heavy bell off of the platform. The bell fell onto Grasper who fell under its weight. Ms. Uikkan brought her uzi up, but it's knocked away from her when Shiori jumped down from the rafters and using her bokken knocked the weapon away from her.

"Shiori!" Sayo shouted out seeing one of her sister's friends coming to save them.

"Sayo, catch!" Shiori shouted out throwing her the key for the cage. She's keeping her weapon on the woman, keeping her at bay.

"Watch out behind you!" Yun shouted out.

Looking over her shoulder Shiori saw Grasper getting back up. He had lifted the heavy bell above his head and threw it at her. She jumped out of the way in time, but Ms. Uikkan isn't as lucky as the bell slammed into her and sending her and the bell crashing through the wood and stone wall falling down to the ground below.

Shiori only had time for a split second to look at the gaping hole when she saw Grasper coming at her. He brought down his hand at her like someone trying to swat a fly. Shiori knew that there's no way she can beat someone like him in a straight out fight, but she could buy the three kid's time to get out of the tower.

Shiori drew Grasper's attention away from the kids by hitting him with her bokken. "Sayo, you and the others get out of here!" Splitting her attention cost her. Grasper slapped her into a wall. The force he used is the same when being hit by a truck, but thankfully Shiori lived. When she reoriented herself she couldn't move her legs. She knew they're broken and she felt too weak to move around much. Looking up she saw Grasper coming at her. Closing her eyes she waited for her end.

"Lightning come forth!" both Grasper and Shiori heard coming from behind the huge man. Turning Grasper saw Sayo leaping at him with Shiori's bokken in her hand covered with lightning. She slashed at his back, making him scream out as he felt the lightning powered weapon strike him.

"Agent Sayo here to bring you down!" Sayo said as she readied her weapon at Grasper.

"Agent Masato backing you up!" Masato said as he held up the uzi that the woman dropped as well as three clips that are on the table. He had watched Sayo's brother and father practice with their guns long enough to know how to properly use a gun.

Grasper ran towards them to incapacitate them and put them back in the cage, but is cut short as Yun shouted out, "Ice Strike!" Grasper is knocked back as he felt ice blades striking him. Yun had asked Piccolo to let her have her own water rune.

"And Shaman Yun has you two covered!" Yun said as she and she two friends faced off against the gorilla wannabe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lower floors -

Ranma and the reporter Ellen had made their way up to the bell room. The setting sun is casting long shadows of the bells as well as making the sunlight look like beams of light coming through a tree line. Looking up Ranma could see the clock tower towering above him. The only path he could see to it is between the two rows of bells in the room. However, blocking his path was Faceless.

Ellen is catching everything as it happened. She's now pointing her camera at the man standing in front of them. The person she's filming is a tall looking man. He's wearing a light brown coat and tan colored pants. His face couldn't be seen thanks to a skintight metal mask that covered his whole head. There's no mouthpiece, no breathing holes or even eyeholes on the mask. However, Ellen could swear that she can feel evil coming from him.

'This is just like something right out of a movie!' Ellen thought to herself giddily as she filmed everything going on in front of her.

When Ranma and Ellen are a few feet from him Faceless spoke. "So, Ranma, once again we meet."

Ranma drew his sword from its sheath with an audible shink. "Faceless! Where are my sister and her friends?"

Faceless pointed up. "They're up in the clock tower, but if you want to get to them you have to beat me to do it." With the same finger he beckoned Ranma to fight him.

Ranma assumed a stance in response.

Holding both his hands up Faceless pushed his second and third fingers on both of his palms. This action caused the machinery that he wore in his gloves to make an odd 'shink' sound and brought up two long blades hidden along both of his arms. Seeing these blades Ellen's eyes widened in shock. The blades practically glowed with an evil aura. Seeming to feed off of her fear, Faceless spread his legs apart while lifting his heels up, making it seem like he's about to pounce like a deadly tiger.

Both Ranma and Faceless let out a roar as they both charged at each other. Both of their weapons clash against each other, sending out sparks out as the blades hit each other. Ranma blocked both of Faceless' overhand swings at him, but fell when a leg sweep hit his feet. Ranma rolled out of the way as Faceless tried to stab him with his blades. Jumping back up, Ranma let out a roundhouse kick at Faceless, connecting with the side of his mask and knocking him back.

Getting back up Faceless jumped onto one of the bell and sprung at Ranma with both of his blades pointing at him. He's spinning around through the air like a drill to inflict more damage. Ranma jumped over him as Faceless flew under him. He sheathed his sword for a second and used the Yama-sen- ken to send out a vacuum blade. Faceless created his own air blade with his twin blades and sent it flying at Ranma's. Both cancelled each other out when they hit each other.

Ranma's mind was racing as he looked for a way to defeat Faceless. He's a lot more skilled and even stronger and faster than Nails and Spindrive. He isn't holding back at all since he needed to get pass him, but Faceless is matching him with every one of his moves. And with Ellen around filming everything he can't use his only advantage, his runes, or else it will end up on TV.

Faceless charged at Ranma, swinging wildly as he tried to overwhelm him with his attacks. Ranma is forced back from the onslaught as he blocked all of Faceless' attacks at him. Faceless started spinning around like a top, slicing away at Ranma as he tried to block the spinning attacks. A few of Faceless blows got through his defenses, but thankfully were absorbed by his shoulder guards. Faceless stopped spinning when he got his blades locked with Ranma's sword.

Then a loud crash suddenly erupted above them. Ellen turned her camera up to the clock tower. The three saw what looks like a woman being knocked off of the tower by a bell, sending her falling with it to the ground below. Then gunfire is heard as somebody is having a fight up in the tower. Three small figures could be seen on the balcony, running away as if something is chasing them. Then the wall behind the figures burst open as a hulking figure came through it.

Ranma broke away from Faceless when he recognized who the small figures are. "Yun!"

"Oh no you don't!" Faceless shouted as he jumped in front of him to block his path. "You still have to get by me!"

He knew he didn't have time for this as Yun is being chased around by that huge figure. He blocked Faceless' attacks on automatic as he looked for a way to end this fight quickly. Then he saw his chance. He jumped up to the rafters that held the bells. He looked down to see where everyone is. Seeing that Faceless is right below him and Ellen is still near the doorway he made his move. He sliced through the wooden beam with all his strength (he hoped the sword wouldn't break, miraculously it didn't), sending the huge bells crashing down. Faceless tried to jump away, but the floor collapsed underneath him before he could, sending him and the bells crashing down through the floors to the ground level.

Ellen, who's still near the doorway, jumped back from the crumbling floor when she saw what's happening. When the smoke cleared there's a gaping hole where the bells went through the floor and she couldn't see to the other side of the hole where Ranma is. Looking around for him she saw that he is now scaling up the wall OUTSIDE of the building to the clock tower. Luckily there are a lot of handholds since the outside hasn't been maintained like the inside. Looking up through the camera she zoomed in on the fight happening up there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Clock Tower -

Masato is blasting away with the uzi at the hulking figure of Grasper, but it looks like the bullets aren't strong enough to even hurt him. His arms hurt like hell from the kickback, but he would rather have his arms hurt than be killed by the giant. Sayo is striking him every time she could get a clear shot at him. Her lightning weapon looks like it's hurting him a lot though. They are keeping Grasper back as Yun healed Shiori's broken leg with her water rune. Shiori's eyes are the size of dinner plates as she saw Ran's sister with her bokken with lightning around it and Yun healing her leg with what is obviously magic. "We'll explain later." Yun said to her.

"We need to get out of here!" Sayo shouted. Her arms are getting tired from repeatedly hitting Grasper. He may not be very smart, but he's as tough as a tank.

"How? There's no way we'll be able to get by him!" Masato shouted out as he took out the spent clip and place a new one in. He only had two clips left after this. He already spent two full clips on Grasper already and not making much damage.

"We need to knock him off the tower somehow," Sayo shouted as she struck Grasper's hands as he tried to grab one of them. She's the only thing that's stopping Grasper from grabbing one of them already.

Looking over the side of the tower Shiori as she is leaning against a railing she saw who she knew is Yun's big brother climbing up to them. Getting an idea she saw some rope near her. Grabbing the rope and making it into a lasso Shiori lassoed Grasper's right arm and pulled on it, tightening it. Before he could use the rope to pull her to him she threw the end of the rope over the side.

"Ranma! Catch the rope! It's tied to that guy Grasper!" Shiori shouted down to him.

Nodding to her as he figured out what she's thinking Ranma jumped away from the wall and grabbed onto the rope. Feeling a heavy weight pulling on his right arm Grasper is pulled back into one of the stone railings. Looking over the side he saw Ranma pulling on the rope on the other end of it.

Seeing their chance Sayo and Masato attacked him full on. Masato blasted away at Grasper, but stopped blasting when he saw Sayo running at him. Sayo jumped onto Grasper's chest and slash away at his face making him lean back even more on the stone railing until it broke under his weight. Sayo jumped off of him when she felt him begin to fall and saw him fall off of the balcony to the ground below.

Ranma seeing Grasper falling down the tower looked down to see where he could land. A stone pillar jetting out of the tower that's used as a rain gutter gave him an idea. Making sure he still held the rope Ranma moved to the other side of the pillar so that he and Grasper would fall on different sides so that his plan would work.

The rope got caught on the pillar and as Grasper was falling down on the other side Ranma felt the rope tighten up. Using this Ranma swung around so that he would swing over onto the other side and up on top of the pillar. Landing on it Ranma saw Grasper swinging to the side where he fell. He cut his end of the rope, which sent Grasper flying into the courtyard down below.

Rally and Minnie are finishing up with the last of the gunmen when they heard a loud crash near them. Looking around they saw a huge man had crashed onto the stone sundial, which broke under his fall. The metal needle in the middle of the dial is sticking out of his chest. He's clearly dead.

Rally and Minnie heard the sound of police cars coming towards them. The remaining gunmen seeing that back up is coming their way took off running. A police helicopter flew overhead as they followed the fleeing gunmen. Sayo and the other kids waved down to the police cars as they drove into the compound. Sayo saw her mother and father getting out of one of the cars and shouted down to them that she's okay. In the bell room, what's left of it anyway, Ellen couldn't believe the story she just made. This is her big break after all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later in the downtown police station -

Mrs. Kotobuki is hugging her daughter none stop since she had gotten hold of her saying she never wanted her to be in that kind of danger ever again. Mr. Kotobuki had called Masato's parents to pick him up saying that their son is very brave for helping out during the fight. Shiori is surrounded by Ran and her other friends thanking her for what she did to help out.

In the other rooms Rally and Minnie are answering some questions for the cops about the gunfight. Ranma and Yun are waiting in a room together in another room waiting for their turn to be questioned. The few scrapes and bruises he has had been patched up by one of the female officers who knew first aid, but he could have done without all the staring she did at his bare chest when she told him to take off his shirt, which he actually didn't need to do but was ordered to anyway. He REALLY could have done without the prolonged touches she did on his muscles.

A lot of female cops are dropping by the room asking if he wanted anything, or hinting about something that they are careful not to let Yun get any ideas what they wanted from her big brother. Ranma is glad that Yun is with him since she's the only thing holding off the female cops from taking advantage that he's in a small room with them blocking the only way out. He wondered what the hell he did to deserve this kind of attention. He didn't know about the photo Ayame had given to the two female officers who in turn spread it around. Neither did he know that there's currently a shortage of good quality men in Shibuya, and the women didn't care about the age difference either. He also didn't know that in some districts like Nerima and obviously here in Shibuya the traditional ways of acting all reserved and proper are thrown out of the window, at least by the women of the police station anyway. The string of women 'visiting' the room he's in stopped when a high ranking female officer told the large group of females in front of the doorway to get back to work.

She introduced herself as she sat down across from him. "I'm Lt. Wen and I would like to ask you some questions on what happened today."

Ranma nodded to her. "Of course. Go ahead."

The female cop, who is a very busty young dark haired woman, began asking some questions about what happened at the clock tower while writing down notes in her report. He wondered how come there are so many women with great figures in one city. Not even Nerima had this many women with good figures. They're nothing compared to Tina, Chris, Viki, Kodachi and Ranko of course.

He shivered when he thought about the great times Happosai would have here if he bothered to leave Nerima.

His musings is broken when the officer in front of him asked him another question. "Why did you go after your sister and the two other kids? Why not let us cops handle it," Ms. Wen asked as she held up a clipboard with papers on it.

Ranma answered, "But I did get the job done fast and the kids are all safe and sound. Also the letter said so."

"Well that's true. A fine job at that too. Now to the other questions." She asked him about the letter they sent, which he replied he had lost it when he went to the clock tower. He told her of its contents at least. He also told her about the fights he had with the four monsters.

When she's done with her questions she asked if they wanted anything. Ranma didn't want anything, but Yun did ask for a drink that Wen got for her. When she came back she pressed her overdeveloped chest onto Ranma's shoulder from behind him as she gave Yun her drink since Ranma is sitting down on the couch in the room with Yun sitting on his lap. She said it was very brave of him fighting for his sister like that and maybe she should give him something special for that. Laughing a bit nervously as he understood what she's getting at he told her he needed to stay with his sister. 'Kami-sama, I hope the girls don't find out about this!' He shivered in fear when the group of female officers returned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down in the lower floors -

Down in the morgue room Ryo and Sakeo are looking over the body of Grasper.

"So what of the other three monsters that Ranma said he fought?" Sakeo asked as she wrote things down on a pad of paper.

Ryo shook his head as he looked over the dead body. "The guys looked all over the place, but they found nothing. Looks like the others got away."

"So what about Ms. Uikkan? How did she die?" Sakeo asked, looking over the dead body of the late crime lord.

"She either died from the fall or from the impact with the bell," Ryo said, looking at the body of one of the top crime lords in Shibuya.

"Okay. We need the reports when you guys are done," Sakeo said to the morgue workers who nodded and got to work.

"Make sure that there some armed guards in the room and outside of the door. Also bolt down the body," Ryo said. "I don't want what happened with Jack-O happening again. We thought he was dead too and you know what happened." The morgue workers nodded again as they tied the body down.

As they stepped out of the morgue Sakeo asked Ryo, "Where are Ranma and his sister?"

"They're up in the upper floors being question about the fight."

"And the reporter that was with him during the fight?"

"She left a while ago. The video she filmed is going to be shown at 6 tonight," Ryo said. He and the rest of the police had watched the fight between the four monsters and Ranma when they copied Ellen's tape (which she did a quick edit on when one of her company's news vans arrived and took out that Ranma is taken). They still couldn't believe the way he can fight like that against three of the monsters of the new crime lord. They also wondered where he got his armor from, which is now missing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the lunchroom the female cops are talking about Ranma and his exploits in the tower.

"Can you believe it! He just took off and fought off four of those monsters just to save his sister," one of the cops moaned. Obviously she's a romantic.

"Yeah! That was so brave of him, fighting those monsters just to save his sister like that," another one cooed.

"The footage of his fights is going to be shown at six," one of them said. They had all watched Ranma fight off Nails, Spindrive, and Faceless and helped the three kids and that teenage girl to knock Grasper off of the tower.

Kaori walked into the room. "Ladies, get ready. Ranma and his sister are going to be leaving soon and he doesn't want the reporters to get anywhere close to his sister. Understood?"

"Right!" the girls sounded off. They didn't want to look bad in front of Ranma after all. It's so cute that he wants to protect his sister like that!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the upper floors -

Ranma and Yun are waiting in the room they were asked to wait in for the police escort back to the temple to be arranged. With them are Rally and Minnie. Rally seeing the camera in the room disconnected it to stop its filming on them.

"Well, the camera is out. What now?" Rally asked.

"Viki should be here about now," Ranma said. He had called her after he had finish answering the questions that the cops had for him.

Minnie sighed in relief. She figured that Ranma's group has magical powers too considering what she had seen Ranma use in the park when Kuno attacked. One of them is probably coming by to get them out of here. "Yeah, that's good. I saw what's happening outside and it's crowded with reporters. We'll get our car later."

"I want to go home now," Yun said tiredly from Ranma's arms. All the excitement has worn her out and now her big brother is carrying her. Before Rally and Minnie arrived Shiori had come by and had been told by the siblings to come to the temple tomorrow to explain everything to her.

A flash of light popped up in the room and Viki appeared. "Hi. You're ready to go?"

Ranma smiled warmly at her. She's always there to help get him out of trouble. "Yes dear. Take us home." He came up to her side and put an arm around her while his other arm is carrying his sister. Rally held onto Yun's hand and she held onto Minnie's in case the spell needed physical contact to work.

Viki loved it when he called her dear or any terms of endearment. He doesn't always call any of them terms of endearment. He hasn't said it out loud, but they figured out that he rarely uses terms of endearment because he doesn't want them to get used to it. If they do the words looses their meaning, so he only uses terms of endearment every once in a while. She put her head on his shoulder as she prepared to teleport them home. It's funny that her magic has been working really well ever since she came here and started to fall in love with him and he with her. "Ready, Set, and Go!" she exclaimed as she teleported everyone out of the room and back to the temple.

Then a few seconds after they are gone the door opened with Sakeo entering the room. "Mr. Wild are... you..." Sakeo stopped as she looked into the now empty room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night at the temple –

Everyone except one person is asleep, especially Yun. The totally exhausted girl only ate a small dinner before plopping down on the couch. Tina had carried her to her room and Ranko gave her sister a sponge bath while she slept before going to bed herself.

Ranma also ate a small dinner and then took a bath before going to bed. Everyone understood how tired the two are after their ordeal and decided to talk to them about it tomorrow.

Right now though Ranma is out in the backyard sitting against a rock looking up at the stars. He had been asleep for only an hour before he woke up for no apparent reason. He couldn't go back to sleep so he went outside for some fresh air.

Now he's just thinking about what has happened today. That's the first time Neclord has went after innocents like that. Sure there was the ball, but they were after only him and the displays. Even if he has given up the old notions of honor he still thought going after noncombatants is a big no-no. He has to find a way to find Neclord and kill him, or at the very least find the Chaos Mirror and send him and his group back to the other world. This world isn't ready for the likes of them.

His musings is cut off when Viki appears next to him. She had woken up when she heard Yun mumbling in her sleep. She had hummed a little lullaby for the girl until her fitful sleep came to a rest. She then heard Ranma walking outside her and Yun's room and followed him. She let him stay by himself for a while before approaching him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

Ranma looked up at her and gasped a bit. With the way the moon is behind her and how cute she looked in her frilly nightgown the scene looked stunning. When he didn't reply to her question after a few moments she bent down and tested his forehead.

"What's wrong? You don't feel sick. Are you okay?" she asked him now really worried.

Ranma nodded his head to tell her he's okay. He wordlessly took her into his arms and settled her in his lap. He took in her scent as he snuggled with her in the cool air. It made him feel light headed. He caressed her side as he planted small kisses along her collarbone as she moaned a little in pleasure. He's very thankful that she's here now in his world. Her sudden appearance was a surprise to him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He has a lot to thank her for. Not only does he have such a great woman in love with him he has fallen for her too. Without her appearance Ranko wouldn't even exist, just another thing he owes her. She's always there to help him as well. Without her they wouldn't have been able to make it out of the hospital or the police station without going thought the reporters. Heck, he would rather take Arthur and Kidd pestering him than the reporters here, especially that Ellen. Viki would do anything he asked of her without question. That kind of loyalty and love is hard to find. He's great full that he found it five times over. He would have to thank little Viki for pestering him to go out with the older Viki. He would have just thought of her as a friend if it weren't for little Viki telling him to give her a chance. He did...and he loved what he found in older Viki.

But that doesn't matter right now. He has a beautiful woman on his lap who is in love with him and who he loves in return. He kisses her along her neck until he reaches her lips where he kisses her hotly, which she returns with equal passion. When they parted for air he said only two words to her.

"Thank you," he said to her from the heart.

Viki looked at him a bit bewildered. "Huh? Thank you for what?"

Ranma smiled at her as he gives her another peck before answering. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe always being there for me? How about getting me out of trouble all the time? Or maybe it's because of you Ranko is alive right now. How about making me fall in...you know...with you." He still can't say it yet so instead he tries to convey it with his eyes.

Viki knew what he's trying to say and she returned his gaze. She caressed his cheek as she said, "I know. You don't have to say it yet. Don't force it either. When you say it to me I want it to be natural. I can wait until then. I love you too." She settled herself in his lap and just had him hold her. The two sighed in contentment as they shared body warmth while looking up at the few stars they could see in the sky.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's company he asked her, "Viki, what are you going to do once everything is done? Are you going to stay or are you going to look for your hometown?" She had told him of how she's blinking around the world looking for her hometown.

Viki sighed. "I don't know. I want to find Waffu so badly, but I've been looking around for it for decades. I don't know if I'll ever find it," she replied sadly.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. Decades? "What do you mean by decades? You look only a bit older than me, around twenty-one or twenty-two."

Viki looked a bit sheepish. "Whoops. You didn't need to know that." She sighed. It's time he knew. "Ranma, I've been hiding something from you. You know how I look around my early twenties" He nodded. "Well, I'm not." She looked a bit nervously at him.

Ranma looked at her bewilderedly. "Huh? Then how old are you?"

Viki sighed again in resignation. "Around at least a hundred and fifty years old." (B)

Ranma's eyes widened. "But...how? You don't have a True Rune do you? Is your Blinking Rune one?"

Viki shook her head. "No. The reason why I look so young is because I've been blinking wrong for such a long time that I actually skip whole decades when I do blink. That way when those years pass I don't actually age. To ME maybe about three or four years have passed since I blinked myself far away from my hometown, but decades have passed since I started looking for Waffu. Sometimes I even end up joining in a war or something when I blink around. The oldest war I can remember joining in is the Gate Rune Wars, but I know I've been in one or two before that one. But I just don't remember them. I've...I've been trying to go back home for so long now."

By the end she started crying softly. Ranma almost panicked before calming himself and just holding her while rocking her gently, all the while whispering comforting words to her. When she got herself under control again after a few minutes he spoke to her. "Viki, I'll help you find your hometown. It's probably still there waiting for you along with your family. Even if it isn't I'll help you anyway. We can go through a few archives and such when we get back to the other world. I know you might not want to, but please don't blink unless you have to. I...I don't want to lose you that way."

She smiled at him with a smile that showed how much she cared for him and how much that meant to her. "Thank you...my love. I promise not to blink away from you. If I do somehow, by accident, blink away from you I swear I will find you again. I don't care how long it takes me or even if years have passed, I will find you again. If I have to I will blink myself to heaven to find you. I have met so many different men in my travels, but I never felt like this about anyone before. I love you." With that the two kissed again, but unlike before this one is different. Like when Tina and Ranma kissed after their big dance during the ball this one sealed it for them. They both knew they just found the one they are meant to spend the rest of their lives with. Tina realized it then, but as Ranma is kissing Viki a small part of his brain not currently concentrated on the woman on his lap also registered that kiss days ago as the one sealing his fate with Tina together. Instinctively he realized it, but not consciously. He's a bit slow on the uptake for this emotional stuff so he can be excused. He's still learning even now. That same part of his brain made a note to do that kiss again with her and to make it up to her for not realizing that sooner. At the same time his mind registered this kiss as the one sealing his and Viki's fate together.

When they parted for air Ranma commented, "I guess since I'm with you and Chris I'm in love with older women huh?" Both laughed a bit at his comment before snuggling together even closer. Both occasionally kiss every now and then as they waited for sleep to take them. They will sleep here and won't wake up until hours later when they'll prepare breakfast for everyone so as to not let them know that they slept together under the stars. (C)

They didn't know they had an audience, five actually. Three of them are of course Watari, Ayame and Sasuke as they had spotted the two during their rounds around the temple. Sasuke just smiled in appreciation of the touching moment and left to continue his rounds. He should be mad at Ranma for not doing that with his mistress, but knew that he occasionally does moments like that with each of the girls he's with as equally as possible. That one seemed more emotional and vital than usual, but he knew that Kodachi's moment would come sooner or later. Watari nodded at the actions of his master and went on with his rounds while Ayame stayed to watch them until one of the other audience members told her to go.

Ranko had gotten so used to Ranma sleeping next to her that she had woken up when he didn't return to bed. She sneaked around looking for him. Watari directed her to the backyard where she saw Ranma and Viki just cuddling and looking at the stars right after the first part of their conversation. She felt jealous for a few seconds before she remembered that she can't a relationship with her brother. She watched them for a few minutes before going back inside content with the knowledge that at least he's happy, and utterly miserable because the fates had made it that they are brother and sister. She left just before the two started talking again.

Their last audience is Chris. She had gotten up to get a drink from the kitchen when saw Ayame looking at something in the backyard. She joined her and saw Ranma and Viki cuddling with Viki in his lap and Ranma propped up against one of the big rocks. She arrived just before Ranma asked Viki about her hometown. She motioned for Ayame to leave her as she listened in to their conversation. She felt surprised when Viki admitted how old she is, but accepted it anyway. She also committed herself to helping the two find this 'Waffu'. She blushed crimson when Ranma admitted that he's in love with older women. She had forgotten that she's twenty while Ranma is only eighteen well almost nineteen now. But she didn't care about that though as long as Ranma doesn't either. She went to bed happy with the knowledge that Ranma loves her too, even if he can't say it yet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A little after breakfast time -

Ryo is driving down to the temple where Ranma Wild lives. Kotobuki had asked him if he would go down there and ask Wild what is his connection with the new crime boss and those monsters that have been appearing. He got 'volunteered' for the job because almost all of the female officers wanted to go, but Kotobuki said if they did they would be more into asking Ranma out rather than getting any information out of him. He even prevented Kaori from going.

None of them understand how he and his sister and the Gunsmith Cats had gotten out of the station without being seen by the reporters outside. Then they found out that they are back at the temple and got pass the reporters there too. They didn't even take the Gunsmith Cat's car since it was left behind at the station. Well, they're going to find out today. Ryo's wired up so that the ones back at the station could hear what's going on.

When he reached the block the temple is in he parked it close by, but a bit far away from the temple. The front gate is crowded with reporters after seeing the footage that Ellen got the other day. The rest of them are drooling to get more footage like that. Seeing there's no way he could get through the front Ryo climbed over the wall.

Landing near the koi pond Ryo looked around the temple compound. The place is HUGE. Being in Japan a place with this much room is hard to come by in cities like Shibuya. The place is well kept. He can see it did need a bit of cleaning up here and there, but it still had something to it that made it special. He doesn't know what it is though.

Then Ryo saw something big moving through the water of the pond. Looking into the pond he saw an outline of something BIG in the murky water. Then a giant...SOMETHING jumped out of the pond and slammed him off of his feet, knocking him back into the outer wall. It all happened so fast that Ryo didn't actually see it before he's flying through the air, his mind feeding him the picture what it was as he hit the ground.

"An alligator!" Ryo screamed out.

On the other side of the wall the reporters all wished the guy stupid enough to go across the wall luck in surviving his encounter with the temple 'pet'. Almost all of them had scrapes, bruises and whatnot showing that they too had done the stupid thing and climbed over the wall.

'There's an alligator in the Koi pond!' that thought ran threw Ryo's mind as he got on his feet and stumbling away before he even knew he could get up. The ground trembled as the mammoth reptile crawled up from the waters of its home, gallons of murky water streaming from its toothy, grinning jaws.

"Holy! Its jaws are as big as me!" Ryo shouted to himself.

The beast let out a roar, an impossibly low bellow that rattled his bones from the inside. Sweat burst out from every pore on his body. As Ryo was pulling out his gun a woman's voice was heard.

"Mr. Green Turtle! Stop right now! Go back into the pond!"

The gator hearing this went back into the pool. Looking over to where the voice came from that stopped the gator from attacking him Ryo saw a VERY shapely twenty something-year-old woman. Ryo's mouth hit the ground when he saw the knockout babe standing in the doorway into the temple.

Hinako is used to such reactions from men so she paid his oogling no mind. "You must be the City Hunter, Ryo Saeba, right?"

Ryo is still in a daze, but he managed to nod and say, "Yes that's me. And who are you?" Drool is escaping from the corner of his mouth. Actually, a lot of drool is escaping the corner of his mouth.

"I'm Hinako Ninomiya. We've been waiting for you. Come inside," Hinako said stepping inside the temple.

Not wanting to make her wait or let the gator in the pond have another go at him Ryo ran inside the temple. "Wait up!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the temple -

Ryo looked around the place he just entered. Seeing this much open space in Japan is a rare thing to see. He can see why people are after Ranma for a story. A place like this doesn't come cheap. Ms. Hinako had walked him into the living room. Also in the living room are Fred and Rico.

Hinako walked towards Fred and stood next to him. "Mr. Saeba, I hope that Mr. Green Turtle didn't scare you too much, but he does an excellent job keeping the reporters from entering the compound. He just thought you were another intruder. Although you are we will excuse it this one time."

Fred turned to her and smirked. "So he tried to eat him too, huh."

Ryo changed the subject before they got to teasing him. "Ryo's fine, but what's with that gator?"

"Oh, he's a pet. We have all the paperwork for him too. Also, keep the noise down. Yun is still sleeping in her room. Now come along. The others are waiting for us," Hinako said. She nodded to Rico who walked over to a picture frame and opened it, showing a panel hidden under it. Pushing some keys Ryo felt the floor under him give way as all four of them went down like an elevator.

"What is this!" Ryo felt like he's in a bad science fiction movie.

Hinako looked seriously at him as she replied, "Ryo, as you have seen in the past few weeks there are things that go bump in the night. We're the ones that bump back," Hinako said as the elevator ride stopped. The wall in front of them opened to show Ryo the room before him. (2)

There are inset fluorescent lights on the ceiling, concrete walls, and even the floors. Weird machines covered with blinking lights are running experiments all over what is obviously a laboratory. The place is filled with all kinds of machines of every shape and size. Pistons pumped, cogs turned and wheels revolved and making a lot of noise while they did that.

Ryo couldn't believe that something like this could be built underneath a temple without anyone knowing what's going on. "What is this place?" he asked with a bit of awe and wonder.

Hinako smirked at him as she said, "This, my dear City Hunter, is the secret base for the Japan based operations of the Dark Hunters."

Ryo's eyes still hasn't returned to normal from their current size of dinner plates as he asked, "Dark Hunters?"

Fred nodded. "Yes. You see after Teddy Roosevelt shot and killed a werewolf while he was hunting in the backwoods of Europe he saw the danger that the supernatural world has in store for a world that no longer believes in them, so he created the Dark Hunters to hunt down the dangerous creatures of the dark. Dr. Jones can tell you more about how the D.H. got started since he had helped more than once in the early days when all of this started."

"Yes, I sure did help out in the past. Imagine my surprise when I found out that my own grandson, Ranma, had joined them after he left his old life behind," said Dr. Jones as he walked up to them.

"Wait. You mean that the U.S. has a secret organization the deals with supernatural monsters?" Ryo asked, feeling like he's inside a comic book.

Jones nodded as he led them deeper into the lab. "Yes. There are other organizations like this all over the world, but none of the people in the government will ever admit that they have one. It would look bad for them since some governments use the supernatural for their own needs."

Ryo is feeling a bit lightheaded as he asked, "Why are you guys telling me this then?"

Jones stopped and turned to look at him seriously. "Well, since Neclord has started to increase his attacks on the city we needed to get the local police into this to help us out. I'm sure that you are wired up so I ask that the ones listening in on this to pay attention and keep this under wraps."

"Wait, Neclord?" Ryo asked.

Rico took up the explanation. "Yes. Neclord is a vampire that's over six-hundred years old. The D.H. had tracked him down to Shibuya after his base in Eastern Europe was destroyed. He's hopping to build an underworld kingdom here where most demon hunters aren't used to dealing with his type of night breed."

Ryo breathlessly asked, "Then what about the monsters with him?" If there are more monsters like Jack-O and Afterburn they are in SERIOUS trouble.

"They were made from a mixture of science and magic in other words Neclord use alchemy to create them," Molly said as she walked over to them.

Ryo's eyes widened and he whimpered a bit when he recognized 'the evil one's voice'. "You?" he squeaked out.

Molly nodded seriously. For once she doesn't have any of her usual evil grins or anything. "Come along now. The others are waiting," Molly said as she walked over to a side door on the wall.

"Would you three go with Ryo? I'm going upstairs," Jones said as he went back the way they came.

"Come along," Hinako said as she followed Molly as Fred and Rico followed her. Ryo seeing he's being left behind again took off after them.

He followed them through a door into another room. It's a gray room with a long meeting table in the center with a slide projector set up in front of a portable screen at the far end. Sitting around the table are the rest of the temple household members (minus Yun) including the Gunsmith Cat Girls, two people dressed in ninja outfits and the bat-creature. Sitting at the very head with Tina and Chris on either side of him is Ranma Wild, or should he say Ranma Saotome. Hinako, Fred, Rico and Molly took their own seats as Ryo looked around the table.

For once Ranma is in a business suit with a VERY serious expression. "So, Ryo, you finally got here. We've been waiting." He pointed at an empty seat at the other end of the table, the proverbial hot seat.

Ryo felt shivers go up his spine at the cold, authorities tone in Ranma's voice as he took the seat. "Yes Wild, or should I say Saotome," he said hoping to get some foothold in this conversation. He felt like he's in front of a panel of judges that will decide whether he lives or not.

"So you know about my past," Ranma said with the same voice.

Ryo nodded. "It wasn't that hard to do. No one who lives anywhere near Nerima hasn't heard about you or what happened to the city after you left."

Ranma slightly nodded his head. "Yes, but that life I had there wasn't worth living. Besides, I wouldn't have gotten to meet my new friends if I hadn't," he said with a bit of warmth as his eyes went around the table before focusing on him again with the same cold detachment and the same intense scrutiny.

Even though he's older than the teenage boy he felt like a five year old being scrutinized by an adult. "So would you mind filling me in on some of the missing parts of the story?"

Ranma nodded. "First, let me go around the table. You already know some of these people like Molly, who you know very well," hearing this Molly grinned at Ryo who whimpered a bit seeing the look in her eyes he knows too well. "So let's go to the ones you don't know. Hinako here helps us out and keeps tabs on what's going on in the streets through the schools. Edge here is the handler of the Seven Star Dragon Sword."

"Yes. Even if I could be used by someone else who could use my powers better," the Dragon Sword grumbled a bit. Edge smacked the sword's face at the remark, which just smirked at being able to get on the kid's nerves so easily.

Ryo's eyes widened. "The sword talks?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes. The Seven Star Dragon Sword, or Zodiac Sword, has the power to destroy any creature of the night. He's a magical weapon that chooses who will wield his mighty powers. He has met and fought Neclord before, but he got away each time."

"Only because he's too much of a weasel whenever he has his back to a wall and shows his true colors," the Seven Dragon Star Sword growled.

Ranma cleared his throat. "Anyway, over to your left are Watari and Ayame, two ninjas that have been trained to get in and out of anywhere without anyone knowing they were there. Then to your right is Piccolo and Viki. Both are magic users. Yes, as you should know magic exists. Piccolo specializes in attack magic while Viki specializes in teleporting magic. Ranko here was my girl form until a messed up spell brought the dead spirit of the girl in the pool at Jusenkyo back to life. The last one is Landis. The 'bat-creature' is actually a winger, a race of people who can fly, but keeps to themselves. The others you should know from your reports including Kodachi and Sasuke, and I'm sure you've met Mr. Green Turtle outside," he said with an evil grin.

Ryo did NOT like Ranma's evil grin. It's like staring at a berserker before it rips you apart. In order to make the grin go away he said, "Wait. You mean all this time the only reason you're back in Japan is because you're after a dangerous vampire that came over here?"

Thankfully, VERY thankfully for Ryo, the grin went away and he went back to his serious expression. "Yes, Mr. City Hunter, that's the only reason why."

"And now down to business," Hinako smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the police station -

Ryo had just gotten back from his meeting with Ranma and the others and entered, more like staggered, into the room where Sakeo, Kaori and Kotobuki are waiting for him.

"So you three heard everything right?" Ryo asked. He's still shaky from everything he has learned and seeing Ranma's serious personality. He could put tough old men with years of business experience to shame. With the quality of those types of people in Japan that's saying a lot.

"Yes. Hard to believe that there's something like the Dark Hunters, but after what I've seen for the past few weeks I'll believe in just about anything," Kotobuki said. He couldn't see Ranma's expression so he and the two women wondered what got to Ryo.

Sakeo is a bit worried on how shaky Ryo is, but brushed it off as she knew that he'll just bounce right back. "I called a few friends in the states, but none of them have ever heard of the Dark Hunters before," Sakeo said.

Kaori rolled her eyes at her. "Of course not. I mean, something like that is bound to be under lots of red tape and you know how the U.S. likes to keep stuff out of the public eye."

Ryo took a few deep breaths to settle his nerves. "Yes. Also Ranma wants to know what other crime lords worked with the late Ms. Uikkan so they know who to look for."

Kotobuki nodded. "Yes. I just got off the phone with Zen and he's sending a file with names to us. He didn't believe what I told him about the reason why Ranma Wild is here, but he did say he's going to help us out. You guys already know that we can't let this leek out."

"Yeah. Besides, who's going to believe us," Kaori said and the others agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Ryo left –

Ranma whistled in relief as he lost the tension in his body. Even with all his skills he's still a horrible actor. In order to compensate for it he used the Soul of Ice to project the image of a stern, cold leader of a group of Dark Hunters. It's the easiest image to produce.

Kodachi smiled at him to show she's impressed. "That was a pretty good job Ranma. I almost wet myself when you spoke to him," she said with mirth in her eyes.

Everyone nodded. He can be pretty scary when he wanted to be.

Edge went to a phone at the side of the room and called upstairs. He spoke to Jones on the other side of the phone for a few moments before turning back to the group. "Shiori's here. Better go up," he directed towards Hinako.

"I'm going." She got up from the table and went to a panel. She pressed a few buttons and the floor under her went up like an elevator.

Ranma added before Edge could hang up, "How's Yun?"

Edge spoke again to Jones for a moment before replying. "She's still asleep. All that action yesterday really sapped all her strength. She's okay, just needs food and sleep."

"Alright. Thank grandpa for looking after her. Tell him we'll be finished with Shiori as soon as possible." As Edge went back to the phone with Jones Ranma turned to Fred and Rico. "You two have it?"

Both nodded. "Yup, right here." They patted a piece of wood under the table.

A few minutes later Hinako walked in with Shiori behind her. She had the same awed look as Ryo did before her.

"Hello Shiori. Glad you can make it," Ranma said with warmth in his voice. Unlike Ryo they decided to tell her the truth.

Shiori's eyes widened as she took in everyone at the table, including the bat-creature Landis. Hinako led her to the same seat Ryo had previously sat in.

Ranma smiled, hoping to bring her back to reality. "Hi Shiori. I'm sure you'd like to meet everyone else." He introduced her to everyone else. He and the others then proceeded to tell her everything, from Ranma's past to why the monsters are attacking. They figured she has earned the truth with her actions at the clock tower. At the end it's nearly lunch time and she's has the whole situation down, surprising everyone at how fast the two meetings went. She has promised not to tell anyone anything, especially the police and the media. Fred and Rico then made her stand up and walk to them. Her eyes widened when the two presented her with her dojo's sign.

As Fred handed her the piece of wood he said, "In recognition of your skills and for your actions yesterday in helping to free Yun and her friends, we present you with your dojo sign."

Shiori took it with grace. However, as soon as she put the wood down she launched herself at Fred. She was aiming to give him a kiss on the cheek in thanks, but missed and kissed him on the lips instead. The two are too shocked to separate for a quite a few seconds. In the time between the kiss and the two separating everyone else got over their shock and started laughing at their stunned expressions, everyone that is except Rico. She looked like she's about to blow. Blow she did. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MASTER FRED?"

Everyone had to hold back the enraged girl from ripping apart the girl who hasn't stopped blushing yet. She and Fred are thoroughly embarrassed, but cannot change the tingle they felt when their lips met. They just shook their heads and bowed to each other, hoping to hide their blushing faces while Rico continued to try to get to Shiori to pound her with her hammer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a forested area in Japan -

Dr. Jones couldn't believe that this place is still here. It hasn't changed much since he was last came here decades ago. The building he came to after Shiori had left and they had lunch is a sword smith's shop, one of the few left in Japan. This is the same place he had Hina's sword made by a Masamune's descendant. Now it's time to re-forge the sword that had been broken. He had called earlier and talked to the grandchild of the sword smith that made Hina's sword.

The current sword smith is the granddaughter of the sword smith that made the sword in the first place and she said over the phone she could make a new sword or that she could make a new one out of the piece he has and metal alloys that he would have to provide. When Jones asked Ranma about it he decided to just have a new sword forged out of the broken one so that he could finally rid himself of the last pieces that linked him to his old life. He tried out the Healing Blade on Fred's sword and found that he doesn't need the sword to be broken in order for him to use it as he originally thought.

Jones had Viki teleport him to the sword smith's shop and told her he'll call when he's done. Walking through the open doorway Jones saw that the forge had changed quite a bit since he was here last. New equipment lined the area with old tools of the trade. There by the forge getting the fire in the oven ready is a middle aged dark haired woman. She's well built and quite a lovely sight to behold. She's dress in work clothes and a leather apron to protect her from sparks from the fire.

Jones knocked on the door to get her attention. "Hi. You must be Gon's granddaughter."

Jura walked up to him and bowed, which Jones returned. "You must be Dr. Jones. My name is Jura Masamune (D). Is that it?" She pointed to the sheathed sword on his belt. Jones nodded and handed the whole thing to her. She took the broken sword out and looked it over. "So what kind of sword do you want?"

Jones took out a roll of blue paper he had in his jacket. "I have a drawing of what the sword should look like. Ranma told me since I picked what it should look like in the first place I should do it again. Your grandfather and me worked on this together," he said as he handed her the blueprints of the sword he wanted.

Looking at the drawing Jura saw it's an eastern designed sword with a bit of western mixed into it. The blade would be single edged and curved a bit like a regular katana, but it's the end point that got her. The end point would look like the end is cut in a slanted way, giving the sword an odd look to it. If you held the sword parallel to the ground with the sharp edge pointed towards the ground the end point sticks out at the top. From about halfway up the blade the blade would widen making the top half larger. This way when you slash at your opponents it would inflict more damage as the added girth adds more power to it. The blade itself is also a bit thinner than a regular katana and a tiny bit more curved, but the main design is still a katana with a western feel to it. The thinner blade actually made it more aerodynamic. Overall it emphasized speed and efficiency as its thinner shape would cut through the air faster and the end point would inflict more damage than a regular katana would be able to do. The curve also reduces the tension that goes through the sword and also through the wielder's hand when it strikes your opponent. While the thinner blade would be easier to break she knows ways of making the blade extra strong so it would be even stronger than regular swords. With her new equipment she can make the sword even sharper than regular katanas. While it's an unorthodox considering standard katanas it's still a very good design. (E)

She had watched as Ranma Wild fought off those monsters on TV with her grandfather's broken sword that he made years ago. If her grandfather's sword is that powerful, even if it's been broken in half, then she could make a sword out of this that's even better! It would prove that a woman could be a sword smith. What's weird is that even from the broken part of the sword she could tell that the design on the blueprints and the design of the sword seemed different. It didn't really matter though as she put the drawing down and looked at the old man. "I'll have the sword ready in a week. What do you want the sword to be made out of?"

Opening a bag he brought along with him he set five bars of metal in front of her on a nearby table. "Titanium steel alloy that's been melted down and forged into shape. It's almost impossible to break. This is what the new sword will be made out of. I know it's a bit hard to use, but seeing as you are related to your grandfather I know you can do it."

Jura's is wide-eyed as she looked at the five bars of one of the hardest metals in the world. "Wow! I never worked with such fine metals before! If you're using that I would have to fix the sheath as well so that the inside and outside is lined with titanium. There's enough here to do both the sheath and the sword. I have to change the sheath anyway to make up for the extra curve. This is not the sword's original sheath anyway. So, you want the sword to be melted down with the alloys and then have me make the sword on the blueprints right?" He nodded at her and she made some notes on a piece of paper. She then remembered something. "Wait a minute Dr. Jones. Grandpa told me that if you ever returned here that I should give you something."

Jura rushed into one of the rooms looking for something for a few moments. Then she hurried back with an old wooden chest and set it down in front of him.

Jones is a bit bewildered at this. What would Gon have left behind for him? Opening the box Jones saw a letter on top of some scrolls. Jones' eyes widened when he read who the letter is from, Hina. In the letter she said she knew her parents would destroy anything that showed that she had started her own school of swordsmanship, so she had asked Gon to hold onto the scrolls of her school so that there would be something left if anything happened to her.

Looking down at the scrolls sitting in the box Jones only had one thought in his mind. 'So, Hina, it looks like you also have something to give to our great-grandson.' He had seen the moves she had made and knew they would help their grandson greatly. He smiled a wistful smile as he read the part of the letter meant only for him.

As he looked over the letter Jura looked over the sword again. Her eyes widened as she figured out why the sword seemed so 'wrong'. She turned to the aging adventurer and said, "Did you know that this sword has been tempered with?"

Jones looked up at her with a questioning stare. "What do you mean 'tempered with'?" he asked with measured tones.

She held up the sword and the blueprints, each in one hand. "I meant as in someone had tempered with the sword. It's been re-forged before so that the indications of the sword's weird designs were taken out and then the sword reshaped into a typical katana. Whoever did it did an adequate job, but also made the blade weaker. That's why the sword broke in the first place. He or she had put impurities in it that made the sword weaker than it should have been. It's still good, but more than half of its endurance is gone and its efficient design is gone as well."

Jones growled as the implications of this hit him. It seems that Hina's parents are REALLY messing things up for him and his family. Jura nodded in agreement. To her, making a sword that's been made by her family LESS efficient is the ultimate insult.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a dark hallway -

Neclord is walking down the hallway with the six crime lords following him. The death of Grasper had put a real damper on his mood along with the death of Uikkan as well. She was a good plaything and her blood had a sweet taste to it that's hard to find around here. But the death of Grasper was the thing that got to him most. He wasn't that smart to begin with, but when asked to do a job he did it without asking questions. Someone like him would be hard to replace.

"Neclord, where are we going?" Mr. Ronize asked as he and the others are led down the hallway to metal double doors at the end.

"Well, since Ranma Wild is stronger than I first thought I decided to create some more helpers. I wanted to show you what I made," Neclord said as he pushed the doors open. It revealed a huge chamber with a high ceiling lined and monitoring consoles with techs running all over the place looking at the data coming off them. Cables snaked across the floor and are connected to a whole series of standing glass tubes. There are eight of the tubes lined up in the center of the room, each of them big enough to hold a full grown man. They are all empty.

The crime lords are gazing at all of the technical and medical equipment and...and stopped staring, feeling their jaws drop. Against the back wall is a much larger tube, at least eight or nine feet tall, hooked up to its own computer console...and the thing inside filled it top to bottom. It's monstrous.

It's tall, but proportionally correct. At least the broad muscular torso and long legs anyway. Those parts appeared human. One of its arms had been altered into a cluster of massive, dragging claws hanging past its knees, while the other seemed ordinary if overly large. There's a thick, bloody tumor protruding from where its heart would be and they realized as they stared at the bulbous mass that it's the thing's heart. Incasing it is a metal plate to protect it as it's pulsing slowly, expanding and contracting in slow, rhythmic beats.

Mr. Ronize stopped in front of the tube, awed by the abomination. He could see lines of scar tissue snaking across its limbs, surgical scars. It has no sexual organs as they had been cut away. He looked up at its face and saw that parts of the flesh there had also been removed. The lips are gone and it seemed to grin broadly at him through the sliced tissue of its face, all of its teeth exposed.

"It's Tyrant from Resident Evil!" Mr. Ronize exclaimed to Neclord.

Neclord grinned at him. "Yes. That game gave me plenty of ideas when I saw a few of your men playing it, so I created a monster based on the monsters in that game," Neclord said. Ugly as it is the thing is a marvel of surgical, chemical, and genetic engineering. Also with the help of some of his magic he brought the creature to life and under his control. The technology in this world is so advanced that what would have taken him and Zomba years to do is accomplished in little more then a month.

"You aren't going to unleash a zombie virus like in that game, right?" Mr. Ronize said very fearful what Neclord could do in such little time. The other members of the inner crime circle looked at him apprehensively as they waited for his answer.

Neclord is still grinning at him. "Of course not. Unleashing something like that wouldn't do at all. Making people into the undead makes ruling them easy, but I don't want to stand out and bring unwanted attention onto me. Besides, zombie girl's blood tastes horrid and they provide no entertainment since they fall apart before they even do any of their 'duties'," he said with a smirk.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Mr. Ronize asked, very relieved.

"Oh, nothing much. I'll wait till the others have been made, then let them have some fun outside. And I already know the perfect place to let them out," Neclord smiled evilly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nighttime at Shibuya -

Ranma and Chris are finally on their date that she had been waiting for. They are still pretty famous around the area, but risked going out anyway. At lunch time Chris had made him his FAVORITE meal in the whole world, ramen noodles with egg and shrimp tempura and two servings of takuyaki and shomai. He never had such a great meal in his life! The way Chris made it is even better than Kasumi used to make for him! He didn't care that people or reporters might mob them tonight. He just HAD to take her out, at the very least in thanks for cooking him his favorite meal. His main reason, of course, is that he wants to spend time with one of the women he's in love with. Having her cook that meal just made him love her more. It meant THAT much to him that she bothered to find out what he likes to eat. He doesn't know how she found out, but the look on her face as she watched him eat it told him that she had known it's his favorite meal and decided to cook it for him.

After lunch was finished he had asked everyone to do something for him that involved them being away from the temple for a little while. He then went to the kitchen where Chris is doing the dishes. He had grabbed her in a gentle and loving hug from behind and brought their two bodies close. He felt her shiver in pleasure as he made his way up her neck towards her ear all the while kissing her every inch of the way. When he reached her ear he had asked her if she's willing to go out with him tonight, which she replied to with an enthusiastic "YES!" and sealed it with a kiss that left both of them breathless.

The nightclub they just arrived in is the hottest one in the Shibuya area. The room is dark and bright at the same time. Dark as in there's no main light and only lasers and other specialty lights lit up the place. Chris winced as the pulsing lights from the onstage musicians passed her way, blinding her temporarily. An elevated platform held those whom are resting and enjoying a drink while listening to the band playing on stage or when the DJ went on. There are over a hundred people, teenagers mainly, packed into the club. It's perfect for two people trying to blend in. He figured the whole restaurant bid would attract too much attention so he brought her here under the advice of Ms. Hinako. He did feel a few times like he's being followed, but there was no one when he checked so he figured he's being paranoid.

Ranma is dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and blue pants. However, it's not his usual Chinese attire as the shirt is a regular shirt and his blue pants are actually jeans. He's even wearing sneakers instead of his usual slippers. A black bandanna covered his rune as well and the fingerless gloves he's wearing hid the Gale and Chimera Runes, which he never took off. Ranma is getting a few of stares (complete with drooling and a few 'hubba hubba') from the single young women in the club just like Chris is getting quite a lot of attention from the single young men (a few wolf whistles were directed her way that stopped when Ranma punched out one of them that was close by). She's in a low cut golden dress and high-heeled shoes. In fact, the dress flatters her a LOT more than Tina's dress did in the ball and she's wearing an even MORE alluring perfume than during the ball. Her hair is loose down her back, making a contrast of silver and gold with her dress. Like Tina before her she's pressing her body onto Ranma's who is trying to fight down the eechi thoughts out of his head. It's very hard to do as she keeps moving certain parts of her shapely body against him. It's just as bad when Tina did the same thing to him. Chris is just enjoying herself as she molded her body to his while he had an arm around her.

The place is packed with partygoers as they danced the night away. Flashing neon lights and the black lights are changing the colors of anyone that got caught in their gaze. The owners of the club gave the partygoers a great place to party and a great place for Ranma and Chris to have their date at while not being noticed.

Ranma had something to say to Chris that he has been meaning to tell her for quite a while now. It's pretty important, but it could wait till after their dance. He dragged her to the dance floor with only minimal protest from her.

"Oh, come on Ranma! I can't dance to this type of music!" protested Chris. The most dancing she had ever done is dancing around her opponent. She has no knowledge of dancing at all.

Ranma smiled at her as he dragged her more into the crowd. "Don't worry hon. Look, see everyone else? Just copy what they're doing and you'll be okay. No one will think you look funny or anything. They're too busy with their own partners to care."

It's true as she looked around at the people dancing around her and Ranma. They are so preoccupied with their own partners that no one is paying them a second glance. There are a few groups here and there that seem to be having competitions against each other, but overall every couple is by themselves.

Ranma added the final incentive. "Hey, I'm pretty much a beginner like you anyway. It sounds weird coming from someone the Chaos Rune chose to be its owner, but I know the more ordered and formal dances than this type of dancing. Don't worry, just let yourself go for tonight." This is actually the best place for her. Only Kodachi rivals her for her pretty reserved manner. While not as stiff as traditional people both of them are still considered a bit conservative if you don't take into consideration how they dress.

Ranma had started dancing a bit to the music already, prompting her to do the same. He looked a bit awkward since he doesn't really know what to do, but this is where his school of martial arts kicks in. While different from the Anything Goes style it still has adaptation as one of its main points. This is showing as he's combining what he's seeing the other teenagers do and combining it with martial arts, making a pretty decent show.

Chris, encouraged by her boyfriend's actions, starts to copy some of what the other female dancers are doing. The two of them never stray from each other more than a few inches as they enjoyed the closeness and don't want to get separated by the crowd.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour into dancing Chris is really cutting loose with him to the driving techno beats. Gone is her reserved nature and now a new facet of her personality is emerging, the loose and fun woman that's out with her boyfriend at a nightclub having a good time. Her natural grace gained from training and battles also plays a part in her dancing. Ranma has also let himself go seeing Chris having a great time. Thankfully they're not TOO loose in what they do. No, while they are never more than a few centimeters away from each other they are not doing THAT kind of dancing. Inhibitions may be gone from the excitement of being on the dance floor, but they are not as dumb as that couple over there a few feet from them that should get a room instead of being out here, or that one over there that are being thrown out for 'dancing' even worse.

As the umpteenth song faded out to a close the DJ came on. "Ok guys and girls! I just got a request to put on a song from a special friend of mine. It's not the type of song we usually play here, but just go with it for now!"

As the song played Ranma's eyes widened. He was just listening to this song yesterday! This is one of the songs that Ms. Hinako had told him to brush up on. Although he always hated this song when she's grading him on how he's translating it and speaking the words. It's after all a mix of English and Spanish. He gets the English parts easy enough, but languages other than English and Japanese always seems to escape him. Even Chinese seems to not mesh with him. He can say the Spanish parts pretty well with just a bit more accent than when he speaks English, but for the life of him he doesn't know what the hell they mean. Only reason he can even say it is because Ms. Hinako wouldn't let him NOT learn this song. At least after teaching him to do this song she stopped doing songs that aren't in English or Japanese. He didn't think he can take any more.

He always wondered why Ms. Hinako has this type of music, but never asked. She even had the Spanish version of this, one he has seen her listen to every now and then. He always wondered just how many different languages she knows. 'What a coincidence that this song came on just now. I wonder who asked for this song.' (F)

Ranma smirked at his date as he got a devious glint in his eyes. He didn't tell this to Tina that night at the ball, but he also knows the OTHER school of Ballroom Martial Arts Dancing. Gods he hated the process of learning that school! His instructor sure knew what she was doing, but for some reason he got the feeling that she enjoyed torturing him during the process. Torturing him as in she's the relentless type of teacher who demanded perfection. He spent close to five months with that sensei, surprising him that Genma didn't protest. Still, he also mastered that school and integrated it into his own school. He hasn't used it before now as it seemed like something Happosai would do, but he's not really inhibited right now so he didn't care and plus the song seemed appropriate. The theme of the song seemed good for the situation and so he set himself to showing his girl a good time. He decided to use one of the less...err...'suggestive' dances of that school, which he only now realized is suggestive as he never really thought about it and he was only a kid when he learned it. (G)

Chris is both excited and afraid when she saw the glint in Ranma's eyes. He dragged her over to a relatively open spot and started dancing with her. However, this one seemed different. He's holding her a lot closer than before. His hands roamed over her body while somehow not considered groping as he led her through a very seductive dance while still seeming sort of decent since it's structured rather than the dances the couples previously mentioned before did. The bouncers didn't know if they should throw them out or not so they let the two go and watched. His hands also encouraged hers to roam over his body. What she doesn't know is that she's experiencing the modified (some call it perverted) version of the School of Ballroom Dancing for the first time.

Like last time the song is instrumental so he sang the song to her. She didn't know what to do so he led her. His hands, while seeming to roam all over her body, is actually leading her body to move this way and that with gentle pressure while feeling like caresses to her. It helps a lot that her normally stiff posture is gone and she's like clay right now.

(H)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cue in the dance scene-

(Esta noche bailamos,)

(Te doy toda mi vida.)

(Quedate conmigo.)

(Tonight we dance.)

(I leave my life in your hands.)

(We take the floor.)

(Nothing is forbidden anymore.)

(Don't let the world dim my sight.)

(Don't let the romance go by.)

(Nothing can stop us tonight.)

(Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over,)

(Bailamos!)

(Te quiero amor mio, Bailamos!)

(Gonna live this night forever,)

(Bailamos!)

(Te quiero amor mio, te quiero!)

By now the people around them and the bouncers are watching the two. They are walking the thin line between decent and indecent, but still they are doing a great dance

(Tonight I'm yours.)

(We can make it happen I'm so sure.)

(Now I'm letting go.)

(There is something I think you should know.)

(I won't be leaving your side.)

(We're gonna dance through the night.)

(I'm wanna reach for the stars.)

Now they have the attention of those on the elevated platform and about a quarter of all the people in the club. Still they are dancing at that line so the bouncers didn't do anything. However, instead of walking they are more tip-toeing that line.

(Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over,)

(Bailamos!)

(Te quiero amor mio, Bailamos!)

(Gonna live this night forever,)

(Bailamos!)

(Te quiero amor mio, te quiero!)

Half of the club's population is now watching them. For her part Chris is about to burst. She's never felt this exhilarated before in her entire life! Actually, exhilarated isn't the right word to describe how she feels. More appropriate is turned on. She knew her Ranma is special, but holy s! She wasn't expecting this! Ranma's just glad that she looks to be having fun.

(Whoa, oh oh oh. Tonight we dance.)

(Whoa, oh oh oh. Like no tomorrow.)

(Whoa oh oh oh. If you will stay with me.)

(Te quiero, mi amor.)

The whole club is watching them now! They're entranced by what the couple is doing. Some are trying to copy their movements, but paled in comparison to the two. The two parted the sea of people wherever they went.

(Quedate conmigo.)

(Esta noche.)

(Bailamos.)

(Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over,)

(Bailamos!)

(Te quiero amor mio, Bailamos!)

(Gonna live this night forever,)

(Bailamos!)

(Te quiero amor mio, te quiero.)

(Bailamos! Let the rhythm take you over,)

(Bailamos!)

(Te quiero amor mio, Bailamos!)

(Gonna live this night forever,)

(Bailamos!)

(Te quiero amor mio, te quiero.)

He made a big finish with her near the end with a kiss that left everyone in the club feeling hot and bothered. They wondered how the two could keep dancing while lip locked.

End dance scene

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the end of their dance the two is met with thunderous applause. The two didn't even notice that they were being watched, too entranced with each other to care. The two gave the crowd bows, Chris being shaky as she's still recovering from that experience. Ranma turned to her and decided this might be a good time to say what he had to say. He asked her to help find a quiet spot so they could talk. They tried, but they usually got congratulations and stuff where ever they went.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Suikoden world-

Leknatt and Chaos are looking with each other with an expression that practically screamed 'what the hell was that?'

"Look in the folder! I want to know how the hell he knew how to do all that!" commanded Chaos.

Leknatt ignored the cat screaming at her and immediately delved into the file for this Ranma. After a few moments of scanning the file using her magic she looked up at the cat and said, "Yup. It's right here. He studied under someone that taught him all of that dancing. Turns out Genma found a good all you can eat restaurant nearby that's cheap and didn't want to leave so he left Ranma with his sensei for close to five months. The lady who taught him liked the potential she saw in Ranma and taught him everything she knew."

Chaos scratched his head then started going through the other files. "This is weird. No other Ranma went through this during their training trip."

After a few moments of pondering over this both looked up at each other and exclaimed, "Oh well. He IS practically chaos solidified anyway." Then both resumed watching the pigtailed one. Chaos thought to himself, 'I'll ask Toltiir later. He knows the timelines more than I do.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the club-

Finally they got to a semi-secluded spot where they could finally talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Chris asked as she held his body against hers. She hasn't let go of him since they stopped dancing. Her body felt flushed and excited. It's scary that she had never felt like this before, but it feels oh so good anyway.

Ranma took a deep breath to steel his nerves before speaking. "Chris, when we finally get back to your world what I said to you that day still stands."

She didn't understand until she remembered the promise he had made when they were still in the other world. "What?" Chris asked, shocked. That brought her down from her high fast. She couldn't believe what he's saying to her. After all this time his promise to kill her if she didn't make amends for what she had done to the Karaya Village still stands as soon as they are back to her home world.

Ranma looked seriously at her while inside it hurts that he's doing this to her. However, she still hasn't done anything to make amends for what she had done. "You still haven't done anything yet to be forgiven for what you did that day. All this time in my world is nothing more than a break from that promise and the two of us getting together. But when we get back you still have much to do to be forgiven."

He watched her as despair gripped her. She's getting more depressed than Ryoga usually is. "I'm sorry, Chris. I l-l-l-love you, but that doesn't excuse what you did to that village and almost killing Lulu. At least when I killed your knights I did it to stop them from further killing more people AND I was being manipulated by a spell. It sounds like an excuse with the spell, but that's what happened. With Iksay Village I was also able to bring back those I had killed AND the ones that the Grasslanders killed. I have blood on my hands as well, but I am making up for it by going to help stop the war and hopefully restoring people that are killed in the fighting. You have to make amends as well your own way. I will help you as much as I can, but it's really up to you." There, he said it. He even got to admit that he loves her! Now he just has to say it four more times to the other girls. He didn't know what prompted him to say it. It's either the extreme depression he had seen in her eyes or that he just felt it's the right time, so he went with the feeling of telling her how he feels to make her happy again.

She went into a new high when he said the three words she has been waiting to hear for a long time. This high, however, is not the high from before, but rather a romantic haze that she's swimming in. She caressed his cheek and looked at him lovingly. "Ranma, I know that there is much I must do, but I will have your forgiveness no matter what I have to do to get it. I love you too. I'll do anything to be by your side. My mother was right, you are the one for me."

Ranma smiled at her and brought her close to him. He kissed her gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Like Tina and Viki before her this one kiss sealed it for the two of them. When their lips separated he said, "Chris, if I learned anything from all this is that you must never give up on your goal. I never gave up on my goal to find a new life of my own, and now here I am with you. I know it's a bit complicated with me loving you and the other four girls, but please just give me a little time to figure things."

Chris' eyes widened. Did he just say FOUR? "What do you mean by four? I know you love me, Tina, Viki and Kodachi. Do you also love Ayame?" she asked slowly.

Ranma gave her a small smile in response. "No. Ayame is a friend and that's it. No, there is a secret that I am keeping for now. I will tell everyone when the time is right. For now, just trust me, please. It's just surprising who she is. Just know that there is a fifth woman I'm in love with. You won't hate her when you find out who she is. In fact, you'll probably understand why I love her. I love you as well Chris. I think...no, I KNOW you are meant for me too. But please, don't tell anyone. I'm not ready to reveal who she is yet." 'Wow, it's getting easier to say those three words.'

Chris remained unresponsive for a few minutes. She thought about his request. It shocked her that there's ANOTHER woman he's in love with besides the four of them. She thought of all the women in the temple. Ayame is out so it's either Molly or Ranko or Rico. It couldn't be any one of them, however. Ranma is a bit afraid Molly and she's a kid and Ranko is his sister while Rico is too devoted to Fred to even think about other men, even if she won't admit that she does like him a little bit. That means it's someone from outside. She shook her head before she gave herself a headache thinking about who she is. She looked at him with trust in her eyes, saying that she will keep his secret and that she won't ask whom she is.

Ranma smiled at her in gratitude. He's not ready to reveal that Ranko isn't his sister yet. He'll tell everyone soon though. He's about to kiss her again when something caught his eye across the dance floor.

It seemed like everything froze in its place as he recognized the figures across the room. To him the dancers stopped in mid-step and even water slowed down to a stop as it's poured into a glass. A guy is frozen in mid- air after he tripped on a cable, sending a basket of chips onto a sitting couple. The couple's faces are frozen in shock as they saw the chips slowly falling on them. The spotlights and light-balls slowed down their wild movement to a crawl. Even the flashing lights stopped their flashing. Time didn't actually stop, it's just that the shock of seeing those people across the room made it seem like it did to him.

There, sitting at a table with two girls that are really guys dressed as girls, is Ukyo. With her are Tsubasa and Konatsu. She's talking to Konatsu as Tsubasa is scanning the crowd, obviously looking for him as they probably lost him after his and Chris' big dance. She's probably asking him who Chris is and what she's doing dancing with 'her' fiancée like that! Getting a waiter's attention Ranma asked him to give Ukyo a note and pointed out where she is.

Chris, meanwhile, became concerned when she saw Ranma's face become hard, just like when he faced off against someone he particularly didn't like. Being faced with that face before she knew it pretty well. "Ranma, what's going on?" she asked him worriedly.

Ranma didn't break his cold stare at his once best friend. "An old friend is here and I'm going outside to handle it. Wait by the front of the club. I'm going to the back to meet with her. I won't be long." Chris followed where he's staring and spotted her. She recognized Ukyo from his descriptions of her.

"Be careful," Chris said to him as he nodded and walked off to the back of the club to the parking lot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The back of the club -

Ukyo couldn't believe it! Ranma, her Ran-chan, is here and asked her to meet him in the parking lot in the back of the club! She doesn't have to worry about that silver haired girl either since she's just a bodyguard for her Ran-chan. It's what she had been dreaming of ever since that day he left her. Now they could get married and she would finally have her family's honor back at long last! Then the two of them will run a chain of restaurants while raising a family!

When she reached the back she found Ranma standing against a lamp pole waiting for her. "Hello Ukyo. It's been a while."

"Ran-chan! You're here! Now you and I can finally get married!" Ukyo said as she started running to him, but stopped halfway there when she saw his eyes. They aren't the eyes she knew back then. They are eyes that said 'don't come any closer to me'. They are eyes that made her shake from an unknown fear inside of her. The man in front of her isn't the one she knew and loved. "Ran-chan? What happened to you?" she asked a bit fearfully.

"Friends like you happened," Ranma said to her in a tone that she never heard him use on her before. She knew he used that tone only on the worst of his opponents. "Ukyo, I once saw you as a friend. But now you're nothing more than someone I used to call a friend," he said to her coldly.

"But Ran-chan...I love you," Ukyo said, seeing Ranma in a new light. She's seeing a side of him that she had never seen before, but had heard of. When he left almost a year ago she had gotten the story of how...different he was when he left.

Ranma walked over to her so that he's standing just a few inches from arm's length. He stared into her eyes with eyes even colder than liquid nitrogen. "No. You may have loved me before, but your want for your family honor to be returned to you has changed all of that. The whole time we were engaged you always go on and on about you marrying me, but I can tell it's so that you can regain your family's honor back, something I didn't take from you in the first place. You care nothing about ME. I'm just a prize to be won. It's Genma that took your family's honor, not me. Yet, you put all the pressure on me anyway."

"But what about Kodachi? She treated you the same as me and the other girls did! So why are you giving HER another chance?" Tears are falling from her eyes now. She couldn't believe that her Ran-chan is doing this to her. She had heard from Konatsu how Kodachi is now living with Ranma at his new home.

Ranma crossed his arms and his face got harder. Inside though he part loved doing this to her and part hated it. Even though she made his life miserable she was once his best friend. He only had three friends before he came to Nerima and her friendship means a lot to him, especially since one of his other 'friends' wanted to kill him and he hasn't seen his other best friend in a long time. He often wondered if she's ever going to show up. However, Ukyo deserves a wake up call. "Because unlike you and all of the rest of the girls, she never had anything to gain by marrying me. She loved me because she saw that she's just like me. People saw her as a snobbish insane rich girl and treated her harshly. What they should have seen is a girl who's family fell apart and was driven to insanity because of it and the chemicals she used. After the Doc cured her she became a totally different person. She admitted to me that she loved me for no other reason than she just does. She has no motive like you do. Also unlike you and the others she's giving up everything just to be with me. She's willing to give up all her money and even her 'family' to be with me. If I hadn't stopped her she would have just left her fortune. I saw her Ukyo. I was there when she signed the document that said she's willing to give all her fortune away to no one in particular. She was about to hand it in at the bank without any hesitation when I stopped her. Now her fortune is combined with my money in a joint account so that we can use it to take care of our family and friends here. Her entire fortune belongs to my new family, which includes her. Tell me, would you give up everything you have just to be with me?" Ranma asked her seriously.

Ukyo choked when he asked her that. She couldn't think how life would be like for her if she gave up everything just to be with him. She didn't know if she had the courage to give up her restaurant and her family's honor just to be given a second chance. She couldn't say anything to him because she couldn't think of anything to say.

Ranma answered for her anyway. "Don't bother. I can already see what you're going to say. I'm no longer a Saotome so you no longer have anything to gain by marrying me. Besides, I'm not even pure Japanese. My great- grandfather is an American from my mother's side. Didn't you ever wonder why I have blue eyes? Your father will just destroy the engagement since he's the traditional type."

Ukyo is choking on her tears now while sobbing her heart out. Just like that and Ranma is telling her that everything they had together is over with. He's just telling her that he isn't even a pure blooded Japanese and that their engagement is over with because of that. But she didn't care about that because she still wanted him. One of the things she loves about him is his blue eyes. She looked up at him, but he has his back to her.

He turned his back to her since doing this is making him feel both satisfied and depressed at the same time, especially when she started sobbing her heart out. However, she had brought this onto herself. However painful it is he said his next, and final, statement to her. "Goodbye, Ukyo. You are no longer my friend." With that he walked away from her, leaving her behind forever.

Then it dawned on Ukyo as she fell on her knees the reason why she had lost all became clear to her. All of this time she had always have treating Ranma as a prize to be won from the other girls that are after him. Even now her first sentence to him after almost a whole year of not seeing him sounded like something that Shampoo would say. She had lost the race for his heart a long time ago, but it had only dawned on her just now as he leaving her behind. "Ranma, I lost you before I even had the chance to win you over. All because I'm no better than the others," Ukyo said as she finally let herself go and cried harder than she ever cried before. Heartbreaking sobs filled the parking lot as Ukyo cried her heartache out. When Tsubasa and Konatsu got to the back lot they found a crying girl who has lost the person she most cared about, all because of her pride.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time – Someone from Ranma's pass has come to seek his help. Here's a hint she's a hot babe from a fighting game! And the others from Ranma's past are closing in on him. And Neclord newest pets have come out to play. Also for Chapter 18 after the next one you get to pick which of these three choices I do!

A) Ranma faces off with his parents and the Tendo's!

B) Ranma storms Neclords base and has a mega-super fight to the finish!

C) Ranma and the others go to a private beach side resort where the girls put on hot sexy swim-suits. And the Amazons attack for a massive cat-fight with plenty of eye-candy for all to see!

Send in your reviews to vote in for you choice for chapter 18! (And I'm not doing this just to have more reviews!)

Author's Notes

1 - I based the fight from Spider-Man 2.

2 – Yes, I got it from Hellboy.

glazedlookineyes101/ilikesecret/ Now Co-Writer's Notes

(A) Guess what's going on with her. CoughfuturesightCough

(B) On I found out Viki has been looking around for her hometown for a long time now. Also in Suikoden 4 Viki is there when the game took place 150 years before the first Suikoden according to , so I figured she's at least a hundred years old if you go by the time passed.

(C) Not sleep together THAT way! Sleep as in shut down, go to bed, rest, not the eechi version!

(D) I know there's an actual person that is Masamune's descendant alive right now that makes swords from a documentary I watched about swords, but the author didn't know about him and made up a person. I didn't bother researching what his name is either (I forgot) as it's not really needed anyway.

(E) The sword looks a lot like Yorn's sword from Eden's Bowy without that gap and two spikes at the bottom of the blade and that weird looking hilt. Look it up if you want a visual. While not exactly like it the sword's design is based on Yorn's sword.

(F) I'll give you a hint. His name starts with an F and his grandfather was the head of the Maximillian Knights. Ranma was right in feeling that he was being followed. Guess which teacher and future seeing girl got him to follow the two to the nightclub with a CD and a gold coin to bribe the DJ with in hand.

(G) Ranma's teacher was formerly a student of the Ballroom Dancing School of Martial Arts. However, she got bored with how reserved and BORING the dances were so she left and created her own school. She's also a bit of a perv when it came to her husband who helped her create her school. She never gave it a name, but she had quite a few students. Mostly couples that had been married for years and want to put a spark in their romance, but also quite a few teenagers. She had heard about Ranma's performance in her old school and invited him to learn hers. Ranma as always is interested in anything having to do with martial arts, even weird ones. She had been expecting to teach a man, but got a kid instead. Oh, well. She taught him her school anyway. She didn't let him leave until he's considered a grandmaster of her school. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt that Ranma had to learn her school. It might be that he reminded her a lot of her husband, even if Ranma does have very bad manners and can be insulting to the point that you want to throttle him (he's still with Genma remember). Instead of teaching him the generic version of her school she taught him the version that only her and her husband knew. She didn't molest him if that's what you're thinking. On the higher forms she instead gave him the scrolls for it.

(H) For the purposes of keeping this fic hopefully PG-13 I will not list any of their actions. For the older readers, just use your imaginations.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Friendship Rekindled

Suikoden One Half

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17 – Friendship Rekindled

She's almost there. In just about a few days she would arrive in the city of Shibuya. After seeing his face on TV while he fought of those four monsters she just had to check if he's really Ranma Saotome. She had heard the anchorwoman say his name is Ranma Wild. Even though she hasn't seen him in a long time she can tell it's him. He might have changed his last name, but his pigtail is a dead giveaway. She kept on walking, heading towards the direction where she can confirm if he's really the one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the front of the club –

Chris is getting worried while waiting for Ranma to return from his 'talk' with Ukyo. It's been 15 minutes already and she hasn't seen him yet. While she knows that he can take care of himself that doesn't mean she trusts that Ukyo woman. From what she knows of the 'cute fiancée' she's the mellowest out of the NWC. Still, she can be sneaky if she wanted to. She's about to go to the back parking lot to check up on her boyfriend when she heard a sound coming from an alleyway. She turned towards the sound and tensed.

She relaxed when she saw it's Ranma heading towards her. However, even though his walk and posture is confident she can tell from his face that he's in pain, lots of it. She wordlessly walked up to him and put him in an embrace. He hugged her back in a tight grip while he trembled a little from emotion.

"How did it go?" she asked him softly. She can only imagine how bad it must have gone. Actually, if she strained her hearing a little she can hear what sounds like sobs coming from the direction he came from. She tightened her grip when she realized that the sobs aren't just coming from the direction he came from. It's very low, even by her trained ears, but she can still hear some sobs coming from Ranma as well even if he's suppressing them.

"B-b-badly. R-really badly," he replied shakily to her. A large part of him feels really satisfied at how he handled the situation with his once best friend, but a small part of him felt really awful for doing it. Chris led him to a bench at a bus stop and had the two of them sit down until he got his composure back. When he did a few minutes later he disengaged from her and just smiled at her in gratitude.

She smiled back at him. "Better now?" He nodded at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she put a finger on his lips to silence him. "I know. Don't worry, I understand. You don't have to tell me now what happened either. Come on, let's go home." He nodded at her and smiled. He got up and helped her to her feet and walked home with her, all the while keeping her close to him. To anyone who looked at them they looked like a loving couple as they walked home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a rooftop above them –

Konatsu watched the two as they walked away from the club. He had left Tsubasa to take care of Ukyo in order to extract revenge on the pigtailed martial artist. Even if Ranma was always the better fighter between the two of them he'll make him PAY for what he did to Ukyo! When he spotted him he expected him to not care that he hurt his mistress badly. Instead, he finds him sobbing quietly into the shoulder of the silver haired bodyguard of his. He watched as he tried to suppress it, but clearly he hated doing what he had done to his former fiancée.

Unlike Ukyo he and Tsubasa realized that when Ranma gave up his last name he had ended his engagement to her. However, Ukyo either ignored this or honestly didn't know. Either way the two of them kept on hinting it to her. Ironically it's just like when Ranma tried to tell Akane that P-chan is Ryoga. She never got it no matter how obvious they tried to put it.

He watched the two as they went towards the direction of the temple they lived in. He shook his head and let Ranma go. He will never be Ukyo's. He's too much in love with that silver haired girl to ever go back to his mistress. He thought that he's going out with the girl he had brought with him to the ball, but now he sees he's wrong. He jumped down from the rooftop and headed towards the parking lot to help Tsubasa calm Ukyo down. It may have been harsh, whatever it is the two talked about, but it's for the best in the long run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the temple –

Ranma and Chris are standing in front of her bedroom door. Watari, Ayame and Sasuke had greeted the two at the door when they arrived. Everyone else is already asleep. The two had told the ninjas what had happened at the club and told the three to keep an eye out in case she or Konatsu or Tsubasa come by for revenge. The three nodded and went away to secure the temple. The two then entered the temple and sneaked in as quietly as they could. Now the two are standing in front of Chris' door, just staring at each other.

Without saying a thing Ranma kissed his girlfriend on the lips hotly, one she returned with equal, maybe even greater passion. The two continued to make out for a few minutes before disengaging. Again without saying a word she took his hands and pulled him into her room, closing the door and locking it. However, while they were kissing three people had watched them.

Hinako had decided to stay the night on the couch in order to see the fruits of her labor. When the two walked in they didn't notice her there. Ranma is good, especially with his umi-sen-ken training, but Chris isn't as good at sneaking around. When she bumped into a table in the near darkness it made a small but loud enough noise. She woke up and then went to Yun and Viki's room to get her accomplice. She sucked a bit of Viki's ki to make her more tired and keep her asleep before waking Yun up. The two then tiptoed near Chris' room and watched the two make out, then Chris pulling Ranma into her room with only a small protest from him. She started imitating a frog after that.

Yun had heard at school that when a man and a woman that aren't related to each other enter a bedroom together like that something big is going to happen and nine months from then a baby will be born. She gasped after her big brother and Chris disappeared behind the door.

Piccolo had woken up to go to the bathroom. After doing so he heard footsteps and decided to check it out. Down the hallway he saw Ranma and Chris standing in front of her door making out before the two entered her room and he heard the sound of the lock locking. His eyes bulged out.

They rushed to the door and put their ears to it. For a while the three listened wide-eyed to the sounds of kissing and moaning coming from the room before the two groups even noticed each other. They heard the bed squeak in protest when the two landed on it heavily. They can even hear the subtle sounds of clothes rustling, to them obviously being taken off. The three barely suppressed their gasps. Piccolo motioned for the two girls to follow him to his room. Even though the three are very reluctant to leave they did so, leaving Ranma and Chris alone for the night.

When they reached the old man's room he turned on the lights and bid the two girls enter and sit on the bed. He had Edge and Fred help him clean up the place so it's no longer messy. Through the night the three exchanged stories and plans with Piccolo agreeing to help the two out. After three hours have passed the three tiptoed to Chris' room again to check on the two. However, they only heard the two sleeping peacefully. The three then went to bed, not knowing whether to be glad or nervous about this situation. Ranma could be a father in nine months! Hinako and Yun were only planning on a bit of romance between the two tonight, not this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's almost there. She's very hungry, but rather than stopping at a restaurant to buy breakfast she instead went to a corner store and bough some snacks with the little money she has. She then went on towards her destination with resolute, though weary steps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the temple -

Hinako, Yun and Piccolo are met with the vision of a spring in her step and smiling widely Chris the next morning. She's preparing what is obviously a feast for breakfast. The three are the first to awaken since it's still early. She practically glowed as she bounced around the kitchen preparing the food. The three sat down at the table and tried to figure out what to say to the obviously happy woman.

"Err, Chris, you seem…perky this morning," Hinako said tentatively. Chris turned to the three and beamed at them. The three winced at that.

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING YOU THREE!" she shouted at the three with a big grin. "I hope you three have big appetites today! I'm preparing a BIG breakfast today!" She then turned back to the stove where she's cooking breakfast. The three turned to each other, obviously worried about this.

"So, anything happened last night young one," Piccolo asked tentatively. Chris nodded while still cooking and told them of what happened with Ranma and Ukyo. She said to them that Ranma had told her what happened at the back of the club after they were done. The three assumed that she's talking about after they were done doing 'it' and winced again.

"So…um…you had a…good time last night?" Yun asked a bit nervously. Even though they cannot see her face they can tell Chris is blushing furiously. Piccolo glared at the teacher and the young girl. Take about messing up a plan! Or is it that the plan worked too well?

Chris nodded, still looking at her cooking. "Yes. We had a GREAT time! Ranma is such a wooooonderful dancer!" she said with a giggle. "We had an even better time afterwards." She blushed and turned towards them quickly, waving her arms and telling them to forget what she said.

The three sighed. Might as well get it into the open that they know. Piccolo and Hinako covered Yun's ears before saying, "Don't worry. We know you two made love last night." Her jaw fell open and her eyes widened significantly. She tried to say something, but it came out incoherently.

Ranma walked in at that time, his hair still a bit wet from his bath. When Chris saw him she stopped trying to talk and glee came to her expression. She ran up to him and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while kissing him deeply as he held her up by her butt.

The three eyes widened again. She's never acted like that before. Sure she's not inhibited when it came to expressing her feelings for the former Saotome, but that type of reaction has never happened before. Must be having sex loosened her up a lot. Hinako and Yun winced again at that, partly from the bops on the head that Piccolo gave them with his staff. She could be pregnant this very moment! The two aren't ready to be parents yet. They're not even engaged!

After a few minutes of the two still kissing (complete with tongue, a LOT of it) the three began to feel embarrassed at being ignored. They simultaneously cleared their throats to get their attention. When the two lovers turned to them they blushed deeply and Chris got off of Ranma. The three then pointed at the stove where her cooking is starting to burn. She gave a little squeak and ran to save her cooking.

Ranma got his blush under control and went to sit with them. "Morning you three. Slept well?" The three nodded simultaneously at him.

Yun then beamed at him. She might as well accept this situation. She was hoping that her big brother ended up with all four of the girls, but him ending up with Chris is good enough. Actually, it just means Chris got to him first. She'll just have to work a bit harder to get her big brother and the other three girls together and also get the four of them to share him peacefully (A). She had one thought in her head, 'I'm going to be an aunty!' Hinako and Piccolo had given her the crude explanation that when a man and a woman spend the night together a baby will be born a few months later. They didn't give her any details how, but they did tell her that Ranma and Chris are maybe going to have a baby in nine months. The complete birds and the bees speech is reserved for Ranma to tell her.

Ranma wondered why Yun is suddenly grinning at him. He checked himself to see why she's looking at him like that while Hinako and Piccolo looked at her. She quickly whispered to the two what she's thinking and the three nodded agreeing with her. When Ranma looked up he saw that now Hinako and Piccolo had the same look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He's starting to feel nervous. They looked like they knew a big secret of his. Hinako motioned for him to follow her as she stood up and walked out of the room. He followed her, leaving Yun, Piccolo and Chris behind in the kitchen.

"So, how was it?" she asked bluntly when the two of them got to the living room.

"How was what?" She's starting to freak him out. His old teacher has the same expression on her face Nabiki had when she knows a big secret of his. Thankfully there's no avarice or hostility on her face, just a bit of mirth and something else he doesn't know.

"How was the sex with Chris of course," she said. Might as well get it out bluntly. She's starting to loose him.

Ranma's eyes widened to dinner plates and he started babbling incoherently while his whole body blushed. Even though she can't understand what he's saying she can tell he's saying denials.

Hinako just grinned at him and said, "Don't try to deny it. We heard the two of you kissing and moaning last night." She laughed when he somehow got redder.

"B-b-but…I mean…" Ranma looked really lost and embarrassed as she laughed at him. Thankfully, luck is with him today as everyone else is sleeping in late today, or else he didn't think he'd live to see tomorrow.

Ranma activated his Soul of Ice to get himself under control. Hinako also got herself under control and waited for him to say something. He took deep breaths before speaking.

"But we…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…didn't do 'that' last night!" Chris exclaimed to Piccolo as the old man held Yun's ears. She doesn't know Ranma's Soul of Ice so she's still blushing pretty badly.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at her. That's not the answer he was expecting, at least not as powerful as that. "Huh? Then what was all the kissing and moaning sounds we heard from your door?"

Chris looked down in embarrassment and absentmindedly started pushing her index fingers together. "We…we just made out and stuff a lot until we fell asleep." Her full body blush is still full blast.

Yun tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Huh? Then you just kissed all night last night?" Chris shook her head with a silly grin on her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you didn't go all the way?" Hinako asked him. Ranma shook his head very much like Soun did when he met Genma's panda form for the first time.

"Look, as much as I want to I'm not ready to take that step yet and neither is she. I'm not ready to be a father yet and we didn't have any pills or condoms or anything and I haven't even asked her to marry me yet. All we did last night is making out and stuff." She can tell he's not going to give any details so she dropped her questions.

Hinako had the decency to blush at her mistake. "Err…sorry. I just assumed you did."

Ranma took deep breaths again to calm his nerves. "It's okay. This isn't the first time someone though I had sex with someone." She understood that he's talking about the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Now they feel even worse for assuming the worst of the two.

Then the rest of the temple members walked into the room. Ranma almost panicked that they had heard his last sentence, but thankfully it seems they didn't.

"Morning you three. Is breakfast ready?" Molly asked them. The two nodded and they all went to the kitchen where they found Chris back to her bouncy, happily grinning self. Tina and Viki grinned at her and decided to ask her about her date later while Kodachi promised herself to ask Ranma for a date for tomorrow night later. Ranko felt extremely jealous for a second before squishing it.

Ranma had seen Ranko's jealous expression turn to depression. He decided he'd tell everyone tonight about the blood test. A plan formed in his mind as he savored the food Chris cooked for them. He noted his is especially good and he smiled at her when nobody's looking, which she returned with her much more sultry one.

Everyone ate breakfast as Ranma told them of what happened between him and Ukyo last night. They too agreed to keep a watch out in case they come by for revenge and Watari and Ayame said that they would go and see if they are still in the area today. After breakfast is done Ranma volunteered to do the dishes and asked Ranko to help him. Everyone else then went to his or her own activities. One noticeable group is the one consisting of Tina, Viki and Kodachi dragging Chris off to grill her about her date with Ranma. Of course before they did he had given her another one of those deep kisses and winked at the other three girls to show that there should be no ill feelings.

As the two 'siblings' did the dishes Ranko had a neutral expression on her face while inside she's fighting a bout of depression. Last night she dearly missed feeling Ranma sleeping next to her with his arms protectively around her and didn't sleep well. Seeing Chris kiss Ranma had only made her feel worse. She kept telling herself she shouldn't be thinking of her brother like that. But, even the voice in her head sounded depressed. Ranma then turned to her as he handed her a bowl.

"Say Ranko, you doing anything tonight?"

Ranko blinked at the unexpected question and turned to him. "Err, no, why?"

Ranma smiled at her with the smile she loved. "Well, I was thinking of going out to town tonight, just the two of us. What do you say?"

Ranko smiled at him, her bout of depression disappearing a bit. "Sure. I'd love to bro."

The two then went back to doing the dishes. Ranko wondered why he grinned at her with the type of smile that he's thinking of something funny when she called him 'bro'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near lunchtime –

"Hi grandpa! What did you want to talk about?"

Ranma and Jones are at the park again. The old man is sitting down at the base of the tree the two had met for the first time at with a wooden chest between his legs and a katana at his side. He was reading a letter until Ranma walked up to him.

Jones smiled up at Ranma and motioned him to sit in front of him. "Hello grandson. I wanted to see you for two things. One is to tell you that your sword will be finished in about a week and to give you this while you wait for your new sword." He handed Ranma the katana at his side.

Ranma tested it out a bit. It's obviously one of those generic katanas. Thankfully it can be used in battle, but it's nowhere near as good as his old broken katana. "Cool. Hopefully I won't need it. So, what's the other thing? Does it have to do something with that chest or the letter?" He pointed at the chest and the letter still in Jones' hand.

Jones patted the chest. "Ranma, remember I told you that your great-grandmother made her own school of swordsmanship?" He nodded. "Well, Hina left you a little present." He opened the chest and handed the astonished Ranma one of the scrolls. Ranma's eyes widened as he looked through it. It lists how Kuno was able to make an air blade with his sword! No, this one is an even more advanced version! It makes three instead of one!

Ranma looked up at the old American. "This-this-this is incredible! Grandma Hina really made up all this?"

Jones nodded proudly. "Yup. Your great-grandma is a great woman. Before her parents could destroy these scrolls she brought them to the blacksmith that made her, now your, sword and had him keep it for her. Now, she says in this letter to hand it down to our descendants. Nodoka cannot be trusted to keep these scrolls as she might destroy them. That leaves YOU to keep these scrolls and learn her school. I know that you gave up on Genma's notion that weapon users are weak after all the trouble you had with Mousse and the others, so I know you will use this school to its fullest." He handed Ranma the whole chest, which Ranma took with a bow.

"Thank you great-grandfather, and especially thank you great-grandmother for this special gift." He took the scroll in his hand and put it in the chest with the care one has for a newborn baby and took out another one. The scrolls are very old so he would have to make copies of it in case they fall apart.

Jones looked on as Ranma looked through the scrolls like a child that's been given a whole bag of candy. However, he became concerned when Ranma looked up at him with a bewildered expression.

"Err, grandpa? Are you sure grandma isn't a grandmaster?" he asked while scratching his head.

Jones also did the gesture. "Uhhh, yes. I don't really know about swordsmanship, but Hina told me she's not that good."

Ranma's eyes bugged out. "WHAT? NOT THAT GOOD? Grandpa, these techniques are just as potent as my yama-sen-ken and umi-sen-ken!"

Jones' eyes widened. He never knew that Hina was THAT good!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night –

"Dr. Tofu! Kasumi! How are you two tonight?" Kodachi exclaimed when she opened the door and saw the Onos at their doorstep. She ushered the two inside as the other temple members came to the room when they heard whom the visitors are.

Kasumi smiled at them with her usual smile. "We're doing well Kodachi. Hello everyone. Thank you for having us for dinner again." Everyone exchanged pleasantries and then congregated to the table for dinner. Everyone except the two Wild siblings is here tonight.

Hinako, who was also invited to dinner, spoke up as they all ate Edge's cooking. "So, Ranma said you had something to tell us Dr. Tofu. What is it?" Everyone, including Kasumi, waited for his reply. He wouldn't tell his wife what's going on as he had promised Ranma not to tell everyone. She kept grilling him for what's going on until he mentioned that he promised Ranma that he wouldn't tell ANYONE until he got his permission. Earlier that day Ranma called him and asked him to tell everyone about the blood test today while he takes Ranko out and tells her himself. Also at the table are Jones and the Gunsmith Cats. Fred had even invited Shiori, which the two are still blushing about with Rico watching the two intently.

"Oh, nothing too important." He kept on eating while emitting an aura of casualness, prompting everyone to keep eating. When they let their defenses down he said with an air of someone commenting on the weather, "Just that Ranma and Ranko aren't siblings and they've fallen in love with each other, which he's probably telling her right now." Those who were drinking something did spit takes while does that were eating choked. The more prominent ones are the four women in love with Ranma, especially Chris as he had told her he's in love with another woman. Tofu grinned at their reactions until his wife, who didn't appreciate him making her choke on her meal, knocked him out. Everyone choked again at seeing her with a mallet in her hands. It's HUGE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere -

"You mean we're…not related?" Ranko asked him with disbelief.

He had brought her to see a movie that afternoon. It was one of those sappy movies even. She didn't know why he brought her to this since she knew he didn't like movies that much in the first place, only she did. She especially didn't like his sly expression when he convinced her which movie to watch. She squirmed when he put his arm over her shoulder, which is after he had put his hand on her own for a while. She loved it, but can't get the fact that they are brother and sister out of her mind. She loved it when he touched her! But she hated it at the same time, especially when he started running his hand down her side. It almost made her loose control like last time.

Ranma loved every minute of it. He loved making her squirm under his actions. This is partly because he loves her and is not afraid to show it and partly to get back at her for the make out session long ago that made him think that he's committing incest.

After the movie he brought her to a nice restaurant. All throughout the meal he flirted with her, with Ranko not knowing what to do. She felt like really, really good that Ranma is paying so much attention to her, but dreaded that it can't go anywhere.

Finally he brought her to the park. It's pretty dark out, but the streetlamps made it easy for them to see where they are going. There he brought her to a pretty secluded spot and told her everything.

Ranma nodded at her question while inching towards her face. "Yup. The doc told me that another doctor did a test and proved we aren't brother and sister. So…" He pecked her on the lips, surprising the hell out of her since she hasn't processed everything yet. "That was totally okay." He pecked her again. "That too." He gave her a kiss that lasted a bit longer than last time. "Also telling you I love you is totally fine. So…I love you Ranko." This time he kissed her fully. At first she's unresponsive until she processed what he had said to her. Then she full out kissed him as well. She even brought them down on the grass and the two rolled around kissing for who knows how long before they had to go up for air.

When they separated she's crying softly to herself while she's under him. Ranma almost panicked before he noticed that she's crying tears of joy. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I thought my feelings for you were wrong. Now that I know I can say it too. I love you." The two resumed kissing with the same type of kiss he had done with Tina, Viki and Chris.

The two didn't return home until very late at night. Even then they just resumed what they were doing in their room. They only got a few hours of sleep near dawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the temple a few hours before Ranma and Ranko arrived -

When Tofu woke up he wished he didn't. He explained everything to them while dodging many thrown items. They didn't take very well that now they have to compete with Ranko, whom they thought was his sister, for his attentions. Now he knows why Ranma asked him to do this instead of himself. It took a full hour for the four women to calm themselves. They didn't calm down until Kasumi pointed out that Ranma loves them and that he doesn't have it in him to be a player. She explained to them (she's the one who has known him the longest after all and is like a mother to him so she probably knows him the most) that Ranma has enough love in his heart to love ten women. He hasn't received love or given it since the day he was born so he has an overabundance of it. That point they agreed with, but they weren't exactly satisfied yet.

Quietly she said to them that perhaps he might even ask them to marry him soon if they played their cards right (she doesn't know if that's true, but it did placate them anyway).

After hearing that the four women conferred to themselves on this. After a long discussion the four agreed to accept Ranko into the fold. Besides, that marriage proposal thing really got to them, especially Tina since they're already engaged. To her instead of him asking her to marry him he'll probably marry her on the spot.

Unsaid is the hope that Ranma won't fall in love with more women. They shivered when they felt an ominous chill go up their spines. They hoped to kami-sama that there's only just one more and that's it. They didn't think they could handle another one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else –

She's pretty cold and hungry, but she's been living like this for a while now so she learned to adapt. Just a few more days of walking and she would make it to Shibuya. There she will find Ranma Wild and see if he really is Ranma Saotome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning -

The sight of a practically glowing Ranko greeted everyone the next day. Even though it's Fred's turn to cook breakfast she had done it herself. She too prepared a feast just like Chris did yesterday morning.

Yun ran up to her and hugged her around the waist. "Hi oneechan! Oh, wait. I can't call you oneechan can I?" She looked up at the redhead a little confused.

Ranko just giggled a little as she returned the hug. "That's okay. You can call me whatever you want Yun. I hope you don't mind, but I want to call you Yun from now on okay." Yun nodded at her enthusiastically.

"That's okay!" Then her eyes glittered and she intensified her hug. "We know all about the blood test and you and oniisan falling in love with each other! Congratulations!" Yun last night had figured, 'Just one more girl falling in love with my big brother!' She accepted the new relationships along with everyone else, some grudgingly.

Ranko turned a bit red at that. She looked up at the others, more specifically Tina, Chris, Viki and Kodachi. Everyone else is taking it well, but the four are clearly a bit hesitant even if they look like they are accepting it. "We'll talk about it after breakfast," the four simultaneously said to her. Ranko nodded, seeing that they would have to make arrangements for this.

Everyone except Ranma sat down to eat. They asked her where he is, but she said she doesn't know. He had told her that he would take a bath and come down when he's done, but he hasn't returned in an hour (she didn't mention that she had taken the bath with him). Everyone just shrugged and went on to eat.

In the middle of breakfast Ranma walked in. However, the sight of him all sleepy and flushed made the girls see red. They didn't!

Tina, Chris, Kodachi and Viki all grew red-hot auras as they glared at the redhead and their boyfriend/fiancé. They stood up and practically towered over them. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE LOVE TO RANKO BEFORE ME!"

Everyone else ran from the table at the shout. Even Landis isn't stupid enough to stay and watch. He did hide on the rafters next to the three ninjas. Sasuke is currently shaking in fear while the other two are just looking on. The others hid behind solid objects as they watched what could turn into a massacre in just a few moments. Even Mr. Green Turtle outside in the pond got scared at the infuriated voice of his master.

Ranma and Ranko turned to them in surprise, the shout having erased his fatigue. "W-w-what are you talking about?

All four women simultaneously pointed at Ranko. "LOOK AT HER! SHE'S PRACTICALLY GLOWING! THAT'S THE SIGN OF A WOMAN THAT HAD SEX THE NIGHT BEFORE! SHE'S EVEN WORSE THAN CHRIS/ME YESTERDAY!" They then pointed to the scared pigtailed martial artist. "NOW YOU! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE ALL SLEEPY AND FLUSHED, JUST LIKE A GUY WHO GOT LAID THE NIGHT BEFORE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T READY!" Chris shouted the last sentence with the other three nodding along.

Ranma got the feeling that he's facing off against Akane again, four Akanes even! He backed up a bit as they had invaded his personal space. However, the four women moved with him until they had him backed up to a wall.

Ranko jumped up from her seat and squeezed in until she's blocking Ranma from their wrath. "What are you talking about? Me and Ranma didn't have sex last night!"

That didn't placate them at all. "OH YEAH! THEN WHY DOES HE LOOK ALL WORN OUT!"

Ranko whimpered a bit in fear and Ranma looked down in embarrassment. He mumbled something, clearly too scared to speak any louder, but they couldn't hear him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Their auras grew hotter. At this point the others didn't want to risk their health and ran out of the house, intending to return much later. Hopefully there would still be a place to come back to. Mr. Green Turtle dived into the water as much as he could, trying to hide from the scary voices.

He mumbled it again and they still couldn't hear what he said. By this time Ranko had hidden behind him with her hands on his shoulders, clearly making him her shield. They growled and told him to say it louder.

Ranma took in a deep breath and shouted out, "I FELL ASLEEP IN THE FURO OKAY!"

…

…

…

The following silence is deafening.

After a few moments the only thing heard is a simultaneous "Oh" from the now totally embarrassed women. All four of them bowed at the waist and said, "I'm sorry. We just thought…"

Ranko peaked out from behind Ranma's shoulder. They're scary! "It-it's okay. To tell you the truth we did what he and Chris did the other night." At that everyone, especially Chris and Ranma, turned beet red. They were able to get out of Chris what she had done with their pigtailed mutual love interest when they got home the other night.

"O-o-oh." The four women said. Then all six moved to the table and resumed eating breakfast, not daring to look up at each other or allow anyone to see their blushing faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon –

Everyone had returned to the temple at lunchtime, relieved at finding a still intact home. Mr. Green Turtle had also surfaced when Kodachi brought him food. They had all laughed upon hearing why Ranma is all flushed and sleepy when he came from the bath.

The five women conferred among themselves on how they should split up Ranma until he SOMEHOW manages to marry all five of them or he sticks with one. They wouldn't really mind being married to the same man since they're all friends anyway and he somehow manages to spend equal time with them. The other alternative means getting a one in five chance of getting him, which they're not willing to put up to chance. "Better to share one good man than be married to a complete bastard by yourself," said Tina. They girls nodded at that. Plus, it keeps things from getting dull and they can always overwhelm him whenever he tries to do something they don't want him to. Ranma got scared when they grinned evilly at him when they thought of that.

They haven't set up a perfect system, but figured that when one needs him they can take him unless one of the others wants him at the same time. Then they would play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets him.

Ranma felt like a toy being shared by five people when he heard of what they planned. However, he shut up fast when Edge pointed out to him that he better shut up or else they'll make him choose one and that's it. He felt a bit rotten making five wonderful women share him, but it can't be avoided. The only other way would leave one happy woman and four heartbroken ones.

That night Ranma and Kodachi left for their date that he had promised her yesterday after he had asked Ranko out. The two went to a Karaoke Bar since they didn't want to be bothered like what happened during his date with Chris at the fairgrounds.

The bar they went to is the biggest and most popular one in Shibuya. Kodachi is dressed in a green and white striped shirt with a pair of yellow pants. Ranma is dressed in blue jeans, a white muscle shirt and a red jacket. A blue cap covered the rune on his head as did the black fingerless gloves he wore covered the ones on his hands. The reporters are STILL after him so they dressed normally so they wouldn't stand out too much. They both wondered, 'Doesn't anything else happen in this city that doesn't involve us?'

The club is a good sized bar filled with teenagers since it's the weekend and at the end of the bar is the stage with a big screen on the back and a smaller one up front which displays the words to the ones on stage. Unknown to Ranma and Kodachi someone else they know was here. Quite a few people actually.

"Wow Ran, your mom's still mad at you?" Aya asked as she and the others sat down at one of the tables. With them are Miyu, Machida Black, Yuya, and Rei. The guys got dragged along with the girls so they could help pay to enter the bar (or more accurately the guy's pays for everything while the girls enjoyed themselves).

Ran nodded a bit grumpily. "Yeah. Mom is really on my case about being with Sayo 24/7 from now on. I mean, how could, I've known that she and her friends would be kidnapped like that?"

"Yes. You were really lucky that Yun's big brother came to save them," Miyu said.

Michida looked excited as they went to a topic he liked talking about. "Yeah! Did you see those moves he used against those monsters! They were so cool!" He developed a bit of hero worship after seeing the big fight on the news.

Yuya nodded in agreement. "Yes. Some of the girls at our school have the hots for him now, especially those that are romantics or are martial artists."

"Yeah, and most of the guys at the school are really bummed out about that," Rei said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, next time it'll be ME who'll come out on the top!" Ran shouted while pumping her fist into the air.

Rei crossed his arms and looked smugly at her. "You're just saying that because he's more popular then you are."

"That's right Kotobuki! You're old news now!" Mami said as she stepped in front of their table. Along with her is her friend Satsuki.

"That's right Kotobuki! Even in our area he's big news. If we even mention you they say 'Ran Kotobuki? Who's that?'"

Ran got mad and stood up to face them. "Well there's one thing I know that he can't do!"

"And that is?" they all asked.

"I can beat the highest score in this Karaoke Bar!" Ran said taking a pose. Her statement made the others sweatdrop.

Then Aya noticed that Ranma Wild and a young woman are getting onto the stage preparing to sing. "Ran, don't look now but it looks like he's about to sing with a girl," Aya pointed it out making them look over to the stage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments before the two went on stage -

"I didn't know you watched that anime Dachi!" he exclaimed after she pointed out what she wanted to sing as they looked through a list of available songs.

Kodachi nodded at him with a smile and twinkle in her eyes. "Yes. I find it rather funny actually. Don't worry, we're not planning to do the same things to you as the heroine does to the main character, unless you deserve it of course." She giggled a little at his semi-pale face.

Ranma just shook his head when he saw the mirth in her eyes. Gods he loves staring into those eyes, which were once filled with madness, yet now has love in them. He handed the list over to the person in charge of the karaoke machine and waited for their turn. Soon the two of them went up to the stage.

"Ranma, I'm a little nervous," she said as she looked at the crowd watching them.

Ranma gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. Once you get started you'll do fine." He handed her mic and signaled for it to start. Soon words appeared on the screen in front of them. Both then started to sing, Kodachi a little hesitantly at first but then as she goes on with more strength and confidence. Thankfully the screen provides which parts are sung by the male and which ones are female and which are duets. Ranma started out first with Kodachi following and the two alternating.

(Karakara kawaiteru mune no naka,

futo tachidomari ki ga tsuita kara.)

(Daremo ga isoideru machi no naka,

sukoshi yukkuri aruite mita.)

(Koe ni dasanai negai anata to nara kanaetai yo.)

(Okidoki nakitaku naru to me wo tojite kou omou no, TRY!)

The song is pretty old but famous. Most people know it since it's from a pretty famous anime series a while back. Everybody in the club listened to the two singing, mostly to each other as they're facing each other barely looking at the screen, as if already knowing the song's lyrics, which they do.

(Dakedo anata ga iru, ai wo motomete iru

donna toki mo kokoro ha aru yo soba ni,

dakara watashi ga iru ai wo sagashite iru,

futari nara yasashii namida ni kawaru,

yume ha kitto kanau!)

During the instrumentals everyone in the club applauded the two. Most people who go up there are horrid, mostly up there to make a fool out of himself or herself. These two are good, very good. This time Kodachi starts out and Ranma follows after.

(Doko ni itatte nani wo shitetatte,

anata no koto wo kangaete iru.)

(Kyou no kono aoi sora kiritotte,

futari no kinenbi no iro ni shiyou.)

(Koe ni naranai inori kono mama itsumade mo itai to.)

(Fukaku ai suru hodo ni hito ha tsuyoku naru setsunaku naru, WHY!)

Both then sang the next part together amids clapping and cheering.

(Koko ni anata ga iru ai wo motomete iru,

towa ni tsuzuku futari dake no kiseki,

soshite watashi ga iru ai wo sagashite iru,

owaranai mirai wo issho ni futari,

kore kara arukidasu!)

By now the two have blocked out the crowd, the screen, everything besides the music, which they used to be able to tell what and when to sing, and each other. Every romantic in the club felt jealous of the two as they sang to each other with hands clasped tightly. They even did a bit of dancing during instrumentals. Thankfully the mics are remote so the two didn't get tangled in any wires and the stage is pretty big.

(Zutto anata ga iru ai wo motomete iru,

watashi dake no dareka ha anata nan da,

soko ni watashi ga iru ai wo sagashite iru,

arifureta isshun ga kirameku no ha,

futari dakara koso!)

At the end Ranma swept up his girl and repeated what he did with Tina, Viki, Chris and Ranko, especially since he said to her 'I love you' in front of the whole crowd. Everyone in the crowd cheered for the two people in love.

(B)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the song ended the crowd went wild with an even bigger thunderous applause and cheers. Ranma and Kodachi stepped down from the stage while waving to the crowd blushing a bit. The scoreboard on the big screen showed a perfect score. The owner of the club said that everything is on the house for the couple, which the two thanked him for graciously. The two sat down at a table a bit secluded from the crowd as another pair went up to try and outdo the two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the table were Ran and her friends are sitting at.

Ran stared dumbly at the scoreboard showing that Ranma and his lady friend had beaten the all time high score in the club.

"As I said before, you're old news," Mami said smirking to the still stupified Ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the temple –

Molly looked at Ranma's sister like she grew a second head. "You…didn't do anything tonight?"

Yun nodded. "Yup. From what I saw my brother didn't need help tonight. Kodachi and my big brother will do fine by themselves tonight."

"Oh. So did you see the whole Ranko thing by the way?"

Yun shook her head this time. "Nope. Not one bit. Hey, my sight isn't perfect when my big brother's involved you know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smells awful! She really needs a bath right now. Thankfully there's a bathhouse and Laundromat nearby that's cheap. She carefully takes her yellow ribbon off of her hair as she prepares to go into the baths.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after –

This time it's Ranma who's cooking the breakfast (it's his turn anyway). Nothing and no one could get the smile off of his face. Even worse is Kodachi. Thankfully the others didn't think that they had sex (which they didn't).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tina felt a bit left out until he took her out that night. Compared to the others it was a less exciting since all it involved is a candlelit dinner on a blanket in a botanical garden (C). However, it's a lot more intimate and a lot more romantic than the other dates. She especially loved it when he said to her those three words she's been meaning to hear him say for so long now as the two laid down staring up at the stars.

She did, however, wonder why no one else was there or why they weren't bothered. (D)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day –

"Kami-sama! This is really good!"

That is the general statement around the table as everyone ate the food Tina had cooked. Turns out if she's really happy her cooking improves a lot. She can rival even rival Chris! Ranma wondered whether he should keep on sleeping with her (not the hentai sleeping with her, at least not yet even though they came so close with their activities the night before) the nights before she cooks. He blushed when he thought that he should check out her cooking after their wedding night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon -

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone raced to the living room where they heard the loud female shout of anguish. When they arrived in the room they saw the weirdest scene they've ever seen before.

Ranma is on his knees constantly bowing to Hinako while repeating again and again, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Hinako on the other hand is crying her eyes out as she clutched a thin square object to her chest. They approached her and asked her what's wrong.

"It's ruined! It's all gone!" she bawled out.

"What's all gone?" everyone asked her.

All she did is unfold the square object in her arms, which turns out to be a laptop. On the screen all it says is 'System failure'.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! All I was trying to do is play a CD on it! My CD player ran out of batteries and I figured all you had to do was pop in the CD and that's it! I know I'm bad with computers, but that seemed so simple I thought I could do it! I'm sorry!" Ranma said as he kept on bowing to his former mentor.

Everyone sweatdropped harder at that, especially Mind. How he crashed a computer trying to play a CD is beyond her. (E)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's funny. For a minute there she thought she heard a voice scream out in anguish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after that –

Viki woke up in the arms of the man she loves. Last night had been wonderful. A boat ride at night is so romantic, especially with him admitting he loves her, FINALLY! '(Sigh) If only we had bought some birth control pills. Then things would have been really great.' She stayed in his arms for a little while longer before getting up to take a bath before she cooked breakfast for him. She gave the still slumbering Ranma a small kiss before leaving.

He surprised her when he joined her in the bath, then helped her cook breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon the girls got an ominous feeling, as if things are about to get interesting again. The feeling got worse when they looked in the pigtailed man's direction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at the sign that says 'Welcome to Shibuya.' Her camp is just a little bit away from where she's standing. Tomorrow she'll enter the city to find him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day / Day of arrival -

Ranma has had a long day today. He had gone out to see some buyers for some more of those gold coins he has. Ayame and Watari to keep an eye out for him followed him in case Neclord pulled something. No activity has been noted for a while now so he might be planning something big.

It seemed like the usual business transaction, something he still can't do well, but he's learning. He can get a much better price for them than when he first started. When he had gotten to the penthouse where the deal is supposed to be made he thought that maybe it would've been safer fighting all of Neclord's monsters at the same time than being in there.

--------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------

When he knocked on the door he found that it's already open. He figured that they're expecting him and let himself into the penthouse. "Hello? Is anyone in here? My name is Ranma Wild and I'm here abo…" Ranma found himself at a lost for words when he got a good look at the people waiting for him.

Displayed in the penthouse are three beautiful, scantily clad women. A blonde, a brunette and a redhead are spread out on a large, fluffy mattress in the middle of the room. Each one had a 'come closer' look on their face, which spoke of a pleasurable evening if one would indeed come. Their bodies are more voluptuous than slender, with their large breasts and curvy thighs helping to show off their overdeveloped bodies.

The leggy, overly 'talented' blonde with a pageboy cut is wearing a white formal dress shirt that is buttoned up tightly over her overabundant talent that stretched the fabric to the ripping point. Short-shorts that are skintight hugged her curvy bottom nicely.

The brunette with short hair is dressed in a silk green-blue Chinese dress with the long slit on it that allowed her gorgeous hips to move freely about in the cool air. Her arms are exposed and are completely bare except for the golden bracelets that dangled off of her wrists. The dress ended just above the nipple area of her breasts. The dress is so skintight that it hugged her entire body and displayed all her wondrous curves.

The longhaired redhead is a curvaceous young woman a little bit younger than the other two with bountiful breasts and appealing thighs. She's wearing a tight legless white leotard that left nothing to the imagination. Over it she wore an open blue jacket that cause her chest to stick out more then it already did. (1)

"Hello there," the three women said at the same time. It hinted to Ranma that they're very used to working together. "We've been waiting for you!"

Ranma backed up and made a grab for the doorknob to get out of there. However, instead of grabbing the doorknob he somehow grabbed onto something a lot higher up than the knob. It's big and firm to the touch, but soft at the same time like bread dough. It made him wonder what it is as he kept his eyes on the three women on the mattress in case they tried something funny. Panic isn't letting him think straight so he couldn't figure out what it is. He gave the thing in his hand a squeeze, getting a moan in response.

Then it hit him what he has in his hand. He knew full well what it is since he and the other girls back at the temple have been making out and got to…ahem. Also most women that he has met (the ones at the police station most prominently) seemed to just love pressing it on him whenever they could.

Looking behind him to see the woman who he's holding onto her by her large… assets… he recognized her. "Lt. Wen!"

It's the same woman that Ranma had met at the station after the fight at the clock tower. She's half dressed in her uniform with her shirt open and the pants unzipped hanging on her hips. It made her look very, very hot. "Hello Mr. Wild!" Wen closed the door behind her, locking it all the while making sure that he's still holding onto her.

Ranma felt his panic level rise to new heights. 'Geeze! Why the hell does this keep happening to me! I swear the kamis are doing this to get a few laughs!' he thought as he watched the door close. In the distance thunder is heard. Weird thing is the thunder sounded like laughter.

Seeing that his hand is still on her… chest…Ranma quickly let go as if he had been holding hot iron. Looking to the three on the bed Ranma saw that they had gotten off of the bed and are 'walking' over to them. Now four over-developed women that wanted to get to really know him surrounded him. If Ranma hadn't grown taller since going to the other world he would have been looking up to their faces or would have been staring into their… chests…since all four of the women are tall as he is now. Thank the heavens that he did grow taller or he would have never been able to keep his mind clear and not on other stuff that he had to fight down. Ranma knew that if Chris and the others girls ever find out about this he's a dead man, five times over. Either that or (shudder) they might start to get some ideas of their own. Sometimes he feels they're more unpredictable that he is.

"Errr, hi Ms. Wen! What's this about? I thought there was supposed to be a buyer here?" Ranma asked, knowing full well what they wanted out of him.

She traced a finger along his chest, making him wince a little. "Well, my first name is Brittney and my friends are buyers who would VERY much like to buy some of your gold coins. I didn't even know they were in town until I bumped into them the other day. We sat down and talked about old times. It wasn't until I mentioned that I met you that they told me about this plan of theirs," Ms. Wen said while her eyes gleamed like a cat that just found a juicy mouse to eat. She had showed her friends the picture she had bought from the two cops that are selling the picture that came from Ayame. Once they saw him her friends talked her into joining them on their plan. Besides, Sam said that if they could go on anything from the picture then they're going to need as much backup as they can get.

"By the way, the names Clover," The blonde purred.

"Alex is mine lover boy," the brunette said while undressing him with her eyes.

"And I'm Sam," the redhead said huskily. "We would like to buy some of those rare coins of yours, but it looks like we may not have enough for the amount of coins we want from you. So we're going to give you the night of your life to bring down the price range."

"You know, we could just go over what your price range is then make a deal," Ranma said, sweating as the four busty beauties began to close in on him. He knows he has to get out of there, fast!

"Well, we could do that, but where's the fun in that," Sam said as she and the others got ready to jump him. "Or…if you're bisexual we can get a friend up here in no time! Then we can have a six-some!" Ranma's eyes widened in terror as Sam picked up the phone while one of Alex's hands went towards one of his body parts that only the women he loves or his future wife should be allowed to touch.

Then a loud thump sound is heard, stopping the girls from having fun with the well-endowed wild horse. Looking to where the sound came from Sam and the other's eyes opened up in shock when they saw that it came from a small metal ball. The ball let out a hiss and thick smoke burst out of it covering the whole room in smoke. When the smoke cleared up they found that Ranma's gone.

"Aww shoot! Nice going Sam! You were only supposed to double check if he really IS straight or not, not scare him off like that!" the three women yelled at the redhead.

"Umm, oops? How was I supposed to know he would believe me? At least now we know he's straight. With the way he acts around gorgeous women you would think he's gay! Now we know he's just extremely shy. When we see him next we'll bag him for sure!" The four women cheered at that.

--------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------

"Thanks for the save you two. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't thrown that smoke bomb," Ranma thanked the two ninjas. They're taking the side roads back to the temple so it's okay if the two walked next to him.

"You should thank Watari for that. I wanted to see how things would have turned out," Ayame said with what is obviously a grin under her veil. Ranma groaned. It seems she's STILL set on making his life miserable, or at least entertaining to her.

Watari nodded at his thanks. "Well if I hadn't stopped them from having their way with you then, I would've never heard the end of it from Chris and the other girls."

"Awww, his girlfriends will miss poor little Wanma if he went bye-bye!" The two looked at her as if she had grown a second, even third head. Now THAT'S something they thought they'd never hear her say, much less the way she said it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Suikoden World –

Leknatt and Chaos are laughing their heads off after they watched Ranma barely avoid that situation. "Oh kami-sama Chaos, you weren't kidding! That was SOOOO mean making it so that Wen met up with those girls, but that was SOOOOOO funny!" Leknatt exclaimed between laughs.

Chaos is actually rolling around on the ground as he too laughed. "Yeah, well, things were getting way too mushy for me anyway! Didn't I tell you Ranma is living every man's dream except his own? I swear, most men would have jumped those women, but to him it's like his version of hell! Unless they are one of the women he loves they're like the plague to him! We have the Nerima Wrecking Crew to thank for that! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

They laughed and laughed until they ran out of breath. They then resumed watching over the pigtailed Chaos Rune bearer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Ranmas world-

They're after her again. There are ten of them running after her, much more than they usually send out. They're dressed in regular black suits that most ninjas wear when they're relentlessly hunting someone down, namely her. She had just jumped across a roof when she felt a sharp pain as one of the ninjas threw a star into her back. She fell down to the ground, loosing consciousness midway. Getting struck by such a wound and malnutrition does not go well together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down below-

Ranma is about to say something to Ayame when he saw something falling out of the sky. His body moved before he even knew it and caught the falling body before it hit the ground. When Ranma regained his balance he saw that he had caught a beautiful young busty woman about a year younger than him.

She has reddish brown hair that while a bit unkept is very silky and long. She's wearing white stockings and a blue and white half-cut kimono around her shapely body. The bottom part is cut at the slits all the way to her hips so it reveals her shapely and long legs. Actually it's more like flaps are at the front and back and that's it. A short sword hung from her back and she's wearing blue boots that are actually ankle guards and blue arm guards. There's also a white collar around her neck. However, it's the yellow ribbon in her hair that tipped him off. 'Oh my! It's her!'

It's the same girl he had known so long ago. She's the only true friend he had made during his childhood. Then he saw that there's a ninja star sticking out of her back. Pulling it out Ranma ripped off a piece of his shirt to cover the wound to stop the bleeding. Looking up to where she had fallen from Ranma saw a group of ten ninjas jumping down from the rooftop.

"Hand the girl over. It's none of your business," the leader of the group ordered him.

He stood up with the girl in his arms and a scowl on his face to the ones who had hurt her. "If you think I'm going to give her to you think again!" he growled as his own two ninjas jumped in front of him. "Ayame, Watari, I'll leave these lightweights to you two. It's time for my training to be put to good use. I'll meet you two back at home."

"Good. It wouldn't have been fair if you stayed," Watari said as he drew out his sword.

"Yeah. You would have just have kept them for yourself, leaving none for us," Ayame as she readied her own weapons. Ranma nodded to them and seemed to vanish with the girl in his arms, surprising the ten ninjas and leaving them facing off with two ninjas that they couldn't tell what clan they're from.

"I'll take the five on the right," Watari said as the two of them advanced on their opponents.

"I'll take the ones on the left!"

The two took off against the ten ninjas who thought it would be an easy win for them. They're going to learn their mistake the hard way. Watari and Ayame are going to teach them that sometimes numbers don't always win a fight, especially when dealing with ninjas trained by Ranma and their own clan.

Watari slashed through two of the ninjas with his sword before they could even defend themselves. After being trained by Ranma in increasing their speed and power in their attacks these guys are nothing. Ranma had given them weights to wear to increase their power and speed along with the other fighters of their group. He had gotten that idea from watching Dragonball Z on TV and had Mind made some weights for everyone to wear. It took them a while to get used to the weights before they could freely move around, but all that training paid off as they moved around these so-called ninjas like they're snails.

Ayame easily ducked below one of the ninja's attacks with his sword and slice his side with her claws. Then she caught the weighted chain from another and pulled on it, making the ninja who threw it come to her. She sent him flying through the air and into a wall with a kick to his side. Two of the attacking ninjas tried to take her down, but Ayame dug her claws into the shoulder of one of them and gave a head kick to the other one taking both of them out of the fight.

Watari saw that one of the ninjas he's facing throw a bomb at him hoping to blow him up, but Watari caught the bomb in midair and then threw it back at the ninja who just barely jumped out of the blast zone. The blast DID throw him into one of the alleyway walls though and knocked him out. Watari gave a punch to the face of the ninja that tried to sneak up on him.

The two ninjas that are left found themselves cornered as they faced off against two ninjas that are way above their level in both skill and power. Then the alleyway is filled with the sounds of a police car and few others heading their way. The bomb blast had alerted the cops who are on the look out for anything. Ayame and Watari nodded to each other and took off before the cops entered the alley. The two ninjas that are left quickly ran away as they needed to tell the boss of what had happened on this hunt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the temple -

Ranma ran as fast as he could without harming the girl he carried in his arms. If he used the Gale Rune the g-force would have opened up her wound more than it already is.

Ranma burst into the back door of the temple. Chris and Viki are there to greet him as they were preparing dinner. The slamming of the door surprised and they readied to fight off whoever is trying to storm their home. They turned to face the intruder, but let their guard down seeing its Ranma. But then their eyes turned to the young woman that he's holding in his arms and bleeding a bit on the floor. She's short, about the same height as Ranko is, but they clearly saw that the skimpy ninja outfit she's wearing showed that she and Ranko had more than height in common. Their big bust size for their body height made it look like they're bigger than they really are. Taking a quick glance down to their own chests they wished that they would grow a bit more.

Ranma set the girl down onto the table. Reaching into his sub-space pocket he pulled out a Mega Medicine B since he's running low on the Mega-Medicines and got her to drink it down, healing her wounds as she did. He sighed in relief at seeing that the wound has closed and disappeared and started cleaning up the blood.

Then Landis entered the kitchen and saw the scene in front of him. Seeing the girl would be fine he decided to joke around a bit.

"Ranma, what's with you and young shapely women anyways? I mean, what ARE you going to do with all these lovely women, show them how much of a 'manly man' you are?" Landis laughed as Ranma, Viki and Chris faces turned a very deep shade of red as thoughts of them all… well, it would be best to stop thinking along those lines, but they couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Ranma, who's that?" Chris asked hoping to change the subject.

He finished cleaning up the blood as he replied, "She's an old friend of mine. I need to put her into a bed." Ranma lifted her up again and took her through the living room and upstairs with Chris and Viki following, getting the other's attention as he did.

Ranko recognized the girl he's carrying in his arms. She's the only true friend that he's had ever made as a child that didn't betray their friendship. She knows her because while in Nerima Ranma kept on hoping that she would show up again, at least so he could have ONE friend who wouldn't betray him. It's the ninja girl that he had met so many years ago. Ranko got off of her chair and followed Ranma upstairs wanting to know what had happened. The others quickly followed suit.

Putting her onto his bed Ranma made sure she's comfortable before taking a seat next to her. Looking at the door he found Ranko standing in the doorway with the others looking in.

Ranko stepped inside the room and came up beside him. "Ranma, that's Kasumi isn't it?"

He smiled at the sleeping figure, a smile he usually reserves for those that means a lot to him, worrying the five women. "Yeah. I was walking home when she fell in front of me. It looks like a group of ten ninjas were after her and wounded her. Ayame and Watari stayed behind to handle those guys. They should be back soon," Ranma said without ever taking his eyes off the sleeping figure, worrying the girls even more while the others looked on not knowing what to do.

"Ranma, who is she?" Kodachi asked quietly. Tina, Chris and Viki nodded at her question, very worried at the caring that could be seen in their love interest's eyes as he stared at the busty ninja.

"Ranko, would you mind filling them in? I need to stay by her side," Ranma said as he scooted a bit closer to her.

Ranko didn't reply for a few moments. When she did she did so hesitantly, as if afraid to leave him alone. "Okay Ranma. I'll tell them all about it," Ranko said as she closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs -

Ranko sat down seeing that she had everyone's attention on her. Ayame and Watari were waiting for them when they got downstairs. They said that they had taken care of the ninjas that were after that girl. They also brought with them a pretty beat up backpack, obviously belonging to the girl.

"Ranko, who's that with Ranma?" Tina asked apprehensively. Seems that bad feeling they had yesterday is proving true.

Ranko made herself comfortable, but not enough. She can't get the dreadful feeling out of her that things are about to change. "Her name is Kasumi and she's the only real friend that Ranma made in his childhood. I think she's from a ninja clan that Genma found when Ranma was around 10 and stayed there for a while. There he met Kasumi and became friends with her. I don't have the complete memories since he met her before Jusenkyo. I only know the small pieces of the whole thing whenever Ranma would think about her."

"Wait. You mean she's the only real childhood friend he had?" Rico asked.

Ranko nodded. "Yes, one that didn't betray him later on anyway. Well, we'll see when she wakes up anyway. You see Genma brought Ranma to their school to learn the ninja clan's moves and somehow got them to teach him and Ranma their school's art. Even though it's an assassin school their moves are very potent for bringing down an opponent fast. He won the right for him and Ranma to stay there by winning against the master of the school. There Ranma met kids around his age, Kasumi, Hayate her big brother, and Ayane her half-sister. Ranma didn't get along with Hayate since he was always WAY too serious in the art and not friendly at all and Ayane was too bitter since she saw that Ranma and her sister got along so well. She always hated the fact that Kasumi was always better than her and beats her every time that they fought each other. When they finally left Ranma and Kasumi vowed to each other that they would always be friends."

"So why was she being chase then?" Chris asked.

"You have to ask her that when she wakes up," Ranko said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Suikoden world -

Chaos is furiously looking over the folder that contains the information regarding this timeline. "That isn't supposed to happen! She's not supposed to be here!"

Leknatt tried to calm the cat down. "Chaos, stop and tell me what's going on. I thought you said you changed only one thing in this timeline and that's to cross my world and Ranma's right?"

"I can tell you two what happened." said from behind them.

Chaos turned around and spotted the newcomer. "Hi Toltiir. So, how did this happen?"

Toltiir approached his fellow cat god and the blind woman. "Well, you see when we messed around with this timeline we didn't check if it's already been altered before. Even I didn't know until Kasumi showed up out of nowhere. I was watching too and as soon as I saw her I checked the timeline and found traces of divine tampering."

Chaos nodded after he checked the timeline as well. "So who's the one that had the timeline Dead or Alive crossover with this Ranmaverse?"

Toltiir sat down next to the blind woman. "It was Ongo, God of Destruction. You see after he played the games he wanted to see a crossover with Ranma since he likes both timelines. But you know him. Once he sees something else he drops everything and does that instead. He left a few notes behind." A small pad of paper materialized in front of him. "According to this he only changed a few things on both timelines, mainly Ranma and Kasumi meeting up and those dancing schools of his. Apparently if we hadn't interfered he would have met up with Kasumi later on. It doesn't list everything, but from what I can tell he was trying to steer the two so that they fall in love, which isn't very hard to do, move to America where they're safe from the Mugen Tenjin School and the NWC and raise a family there. Standard happily ever after bid."

Leknatt looked down at the cat next to her. "So what made him drop it?" She didn't know who this Ongo is or what is a 'Dead or Alive', but didn't ask.

"He saw a one of those timelines where Ranma grew up to be a sex god and liked it so much that he's making all kinds of crossover timelines with Ranma in it and pairing up all the different girls and (shudder) guys with him/her. He's more God of Lust than God of Destruction now. Luckily that's after he messed with this timeline or else we would have Ranma having sex with all kinds of people, both sexes even. No offense, but those worlds has no humor in it. It's all about lust and that's it. Hey, I'm up for lust and everything, I AM a cat after all, but those kinds of worlds get boring fast since it's just sex scene after sex scene and that's it."

Chaos got thoughtful all of a sudden. "I should look into those later. I've been checking out this female cat god and maybe I'll pick up something from those timelines," Chaos said with a catty grin.

"So you two used a timeline that already was a crossover already?" Leknatt asked trying to get back to the main subject.

Toltiir nodded. "Yup. Well, at least Ranma can fall for another girl now right," he said with his own catty grin. Think of the chaos this will make!

Leknatt looked a bit worried. "Isn't that a lot for him? That's six girls already."

Chaos had lost his grin and is now back into the conversation. "Not really. A few of his counterparts have been married to many women before so it's not a real big thing for him. Actually, now that I think about it there was this one world where he married at least a hundred women, but that's because he kept on moving from one universe to another and resetting everything whenever he does."

"Why is it that he can marry multiple women?"

Toltiir took up this explanation. He's given it before to those gods who didn't know the Ranma timelines much. "Well, you see since Ranma never bonded with anyone as a child he never felt any kind of love before. Both of his parents are nothing but people who saw him as a tool to be used. That training trip put a huge hole in his heart that needs to be filled or we have one of those tragedy timelines where he kills everyone in sight. Loving so many women is one of the ways to fill that hole. Loving one or loving many, it doesn't matter since he would latch on to anyone who offers him love and/or friendship. That's why he stuck with Akane for so long even with all her constant abuse. He stays with her until he realizes that she's only making that hole bigger, not filling it."

Leknatt nodded, and then turned thoughtful for a while. She looked towards the folders she had received from Chaos before turning to the two cats and asking a question. "If he marries all the women that love him won't there be nothing left of him but a dried up husk after their wedding night?"

Chaos grinned. He wants to answer this question since he too has seen timelines where Ranma marries multiple women. One comes to mind even. "Yes, but you've got to remember Ranma's endurance and stamina are much higher than normal guys. If he starts to wear out one of the girls or he's getting worn out himself they can just cast a healing spell and they can go for a few more rounds. Besides, there's that one timeline that Ranma is married to the three Digger sisters. If that Ranma, one who didn't go through what our Ranma has gone through in your world and doesn't have healing magic, can satisfy THEM for eight hours straight with a breather now and then and is still alive and can get up under his own power afterwards then our Ranma will be just fine." (2)

"And also there's that timeline where Ranma gets together with all four of the Digger Girls. Where Grave Digger becomes the fourth Digger sister," Toltiir added in.

"Wait. You're saying that Ranma can sleep with all those girls in my timeline that loves him without killing him because of THAT?" She couldn't believe that there would be girls that sex hungry that the Ranma in her timeline can handle six women or even more if he gets together with the girls back in her world.

"I guess you never looked into any of the Gold Digger timelines have you?" Chaos asked with a knowing grin.

Leknatt shook her head getting a feeling she knows where this is going. "Well, no, not really."

"Trust me when I tell you that when it comes to sex crazed the Digger sisters fit the bill perfectly."

"They're that bad?"

"Yup. That bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In one of the Gold Diggers world-

The four Digger sisters all sneezed as if someone was talking about them. Then they suddenly got hungry for some more horse meat again. And the Ranma in that world suddenly felt like he should hide for awhile. It looks like his wives were in the mood again. And they had just had their way with him four hours ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the other world -

Ranma is looking down at the sleeping form of Kasumi. She jerked from time to time as if dreaming of something she would rather forget. Then her eyes started fluttering, and then they are wide open as soon as the image before her focused. She stared at him for a long time; staring into him and looking for something only she could see. Then her arms shot forward and pulled him in for an embrace, drawing him closer to her.

"Rammie! It's you! It's really you! I though I'd never see a friendly face ever again!" Kasumi cried as she finally saw the friend she had so long ago.

Hugging her closer to himself he spoke to her trying to calm her down. "It's been a long time since I saw you last Ka-chan. I've missed you so much."

"Rammie, I'm sorry to put you through all this, but I had to make sure that you were the one I knew. I've missed you so much since you left so long ago," Kasumi said as her tears fell from her happy face, finally being able to find a friend from her past that isn't trying to kill her.

The two stayed like that for a while until her tears stopped a bit. Without getting out of the hug he asked, "Ka-chan, what's happened to you and why were those guys after you?"

"It's a long story," she said from where she has her face buried in his shoulder.

"I got all the time to hear it. Then I can tell you mine."

"It all started after my brother disappeared one day…" Kasumi began her tale that lasted well into the night as did Ranma with his. She told him that she's been running for a long time now. Running for her very life all because she did the right thing. Her brother had sent dozens of ninjas to go after her and kill her, who is the very same person she helped to save when no other in their clan would. Now he's trying to kill her because of the honor of their clan.

Her brother Hayate was injured in an accident. Then he went missing. He was to be the successor of the ninja clan that they're part of. However, since he was missing a little after that she was supposed to be the new successor. But she gave up that claim and went out to search for her brother and to avenge him, making her a runaway shinobi. In accordance to the clan rules they have to kill her for that.

She found him in the Dead or Alive tournament with his memories gone. After the tournament is over with he gains it back and returns to the ninja clan and takes his place as the successor. However, she could never return because she has to be killed for her running away from the clan. Hayate, her own brother and leader of the very clan out to kill her, cannot stop this and more and more of the clan ninjas are sent to kill her every day.

One of them is Ayane, her half-sister. She always hated Kasumi because she's always better than her. She tries to kill her all the time, but isn't successful. Neither are the ninjas that Hayate sends out. She's the best besides Hayate. Ranma remembers back to the time he had met Ayane. She was so cute, but her personality stunk.

She tells him that all that means nothing to her since Hayate is alive and well. All because she did the right thing to save her brother she can never find rest or stay in one spot for long because there would be a ninja from her clan lurking nearby waiting for her to let down her guard to kill her. She had been like this ever since the end of the second Dead or Alive tournament. Hayate had been absolutely ruthless in sending the entire clan after her, so much that sometimes Kasumi wondered if he even remembers that she's his little sister.

She told him of how she had seen the news footage of his fight at the old clock tower in Shibuya. The moment she saw his face she knew it's the same boy she had met so long ago. She told him that he's the only one who's REALLY her friend, not someone who would just leave her to die because of honor for a clan. In fact, all of her former friends had abandoned her. Not even the ones she met at the DOA tournaments or Zack's Island would help her as they have seen the might of the Mugen Tenjin School. They only wished her luck in getting away.

She knew she would put him in danger, but he's the only hope she has left. She doesn't want to spend the rest of her life running away always looking behind her knowing someone is after her. She could tell that if she got to him he could protect her and himself. After seeing him fight off those monsters she knew he could stand up to anyone in her old clan. She asked, no, begged for his help. Ranma didn't hesitate to say yes. He promised her he would protect her and be with her for as long as they lived, no matter what. Ranma Wild keeps his promises. When he said this she sobbed into his chest again.

As they talked to each other somehow Ranma found himself on the bed next to her, hugging her for all he's worth. She asked him if she could just stay like this for a while longer as she clung to him, feeling safer than she had ever felt before in such a long time. Ranma held her to him, making her feel warmth that she hasn't felt in a long time. They stayed like that for a long time until sleep finally took them both into the land of dreams. Even then they did not separate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else in a deep forest -

In a large compound the current leader of the ninja clan had just received a field report from the two remaining ninjas that were sent to kill his sister. Reading through it Hayate couldn't believe that there are two ninjas that are at a level higher than the ninjas that he sent out for the hunt. The ten that he had sent were trained to be the best that the clan could throw at Kasumi and just two ninjas took out eight of the ten like they were nothing.

Ayane walked into the room after having spoken with the two ninjas sent out to kill her sister. "So Kasumi got away again huh?" She's just a little bit shorter than Kasumi is, but like she had often pointed out she has a slightly larger bust. She's dressed in skin-tight purple clothes that didn't hide her shapely body. She kept her light purple hair short and bound by her favorite bandanna.

Hayate looked up at his half sister and nodded his head. "Yes, she did. Looks like she has found some people who can help her."

Ayane just threw her head in disgust. "So? We'll just kill whoever is helping her then," she said in a tone that says this will become an absolute fact.

Hayate narrowed his eyes at her. She had always been like that. It's one of the reasons why she could never beat Kasumi. "That won't be so simple. The one that's helping her is Ranma Wild."

She just looked at him with an expression that clearly said 'So?' until she remembered where she had heard that name. "You mean that guy who fought off those monsters that took his little sister in Shibuya?"

"Yes. If we move in then Wild would stand in our way. If we did manage to kill him we would then have to face the armed forces of the government since it would look real bad for them if they just leave us alone after killing such a high profile person like him. We also have to think of the Americans since he is a half breed." There's also something at the back of his head that he just can't seem to get out. It's like distant memory he can't grasp.

"So what's the plan then?" She too can't get the feeling she has come across the name 'Ranma' before.

"We do nothing till the time is right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a laboratory -

"So how are the new troops coming?"

"They're all ready to go," the head scientist named Baker said as he typed on one of the computer panels. "Eight are waiting for your command."

"Good. It's time for me to step out into the spotlight," Neclord said as he looked at the eight stasis tubes holding monsters right out of the game they're based on. He looked at each one as his magic took their effect on them so they will obey him.

The Bandersnatcher is between seven and eight feet tall. Its face is that of a grinning skeleton. The human skeleton structure showed through, particularly in the face and torso, giving it the classic Death look. Its skull face leered out beneath corded ropes of real and synthetic tendons like a neo grim reaper. The disproportionately huge upper body supported its primary weapons. Its arms are as thick as one of its tree-trunk legs, longer than half its full body length at rest, both of the hands span big enough to cover an ordinary man's chest. Unlike the Bandersnatchers in the game it has two powerful arms instead on just one.

The Hunter is huge and shaped like a man, but the resemblance stopped there. Naked, but sexless, its entire muscular body is covered with a pebbled, amphibious skin shaded a dark green. It has impossibly long arms and both its hands and feet are tipped with thick brutal claws. Tiny, light-colored eyes peered out of its flat reptilian skull. Its skin is like body armor. Only a really powerful gun would get through its thick hide. The healing factor it had made killing the monster harder than the ones in the game. You would have to destroy its whole body or take off its head to kill it without the fear of it getting back up later.

Its counterpart is the Hunter Gamma. It's a giant humanoid, tall, wide and dripping with its slime. The slime made the creature very slippery and hard to hold onto. It also made cutting it with a blade or shooting at it hard since its body is rubbery and the slime coating it would absorb the impact of the attacks or makes the blows slide off of its body. Like the Hunter it has the healing factor of its body. Its body is a dark blue-green, almost black in the dim lights of the lab. With its webbed oversized hands and feet and its huge rounded head and mouth, it resembled nothing so much as a mammoth, hideously squashed frog. While the Hunter is a land-based monster the Gamma is meant for water and land, making it very deadly. Also unlike the ones in the game the Gamma has a tongue like a frog.

Then there are the four Lickers. They are the size of a full-grown man, but the resemblance ended there. They all have inflamed, purplish flesh and long limbs. The brain is partially exposed revealing puffed grey-white tissue. It's protected by a steel plated helmet that would be able to withstand most firearms. There are scar-rimmed holes where the eyes should have been. They see like a snake, only seeing heat and the smell of their prey. Two of the Lickers had long talons that are thick and curved while the other two had long pointy claws.

Finally, the Dac. It's the very image of the ancient Pterodactyl. The streamlined, muscular body and the narrow beak, even the bone 'comb' on top of its head. Its wingspan is between eight or ten feet, the leathery wings tipped with curved hooks. The large flat eyes that have the eyesight of a hawk. The clawed feet that can tear into the flesh of any unlucky prey. It's a nice change of pace since he did need a flyer in his monster crew.

"I'm sorry to say this but creating the Lickers was much easier to create than the other monsters. Don't worry though, they will do a lot of damage to whatever you're going to do with them along with the big guy," Baker said looking over at the sleeping form of Tyrant.

When he first came to work for Neclord he truly didn't believed that all this was even possible. Creating monsters right out of a video game? Sure it could be done with the right equipment and the backing to do it, but not at this kind of speed. All he had gotten from Neclord was that he had someone working for him that works in the field of bringing the dead back to life. As with the rest of the people working for him Baker is scared of him. He's so smooth, well-mannered and soft-spoken, but with a glitter in his eyes that made him always seem to be laughing. Like everything is a joke and he's the only one who got it. In Baker's experience people like that are the most dangerous types. They didn't feel like they had anything to prove, and are usually at least slightly insane.

"Yes. I'm going to show this city that I rule this city now and I know where and how to do it," Neclord smiled evilly.

Looking at the stasis tank that held Tyrant Neclord walked over to it. Waving his hand the support machines turned off. The tank began to drain and Tyrant began to awaken. The glass tube of the tank slid down when the tank is drained completely. Opening its eyes it looked down at the man standing in front of it. Then it knew who it is, his master.

"Tyrant 001, I have great plans for you. You have only one mission, and that is to kill Ranma Wild!" Neclord said as Tyrant let out a roar that shook the lab and filled all those who heard it with fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at the temple -

The room is dark, and I mean dark. It's the kind of darkness that only people like vampires and other beings of darkness revel in. Only the miniscule light from the cracks between the door and wall could be seen.

That is until the automatic systems went on and opened the windows. The owner of the room thought it would be easiest to set up a timed motor in the drapes than to set up an alarm clock, which never worked to wake him up anyway. In order to do this he had gotten the help of his fiancée's little sister to set it up for him so that at a certain time the curtains would open by themselves. The unrelenting sunlight shone down brightly upon the bed, practically trying to scream 'Wake up dummy!' to its inhabitants.

One person on the bed let out a low groan as he fought to keep his eyes closed to the light. To him the rays of the morning sunlight are like hellfire burning into his eye sockets. Very few things can wake him up, and unfortunately bright sunlight is one of them.

Then he felt someone moving against him in the bed. Looking under the blanket that covered the person Ranma found himself staring at a skimpy ninja outfit. Her outfit showed off her shapely body really well. She lying on top of him as she slept with her arms around him and his around hers. Her ample breasts are pressing onto his chest as she used him like a stuffed animal. Her face is peaceful as she slept and Ranma remembered what happened yesterday. Yes, Kasumi is here sleeping in the same bed as he is. He felt every guy's morning…condition pressing against her inner thigh. He had experienced this before with the other girls so it didn't bother him much. It's quite pleasant actually.

Then Ranma noticed that he's not alone in the room. All around the bed are Tina, Ranko, Chris, Viki and Kodachi looking down at the two of them. The look in their eyes didn't help calm Ranma down since he knew that look too well. Some are worse than others, particularly the ones with moisture going down their cheeks. Since the blanket still covered them and Ranma slept without his shirt things didn't look very good.

"So the first time you have sex with someone is with Kasumi, instead of one of us," Ranko said with her left eye twitching and her fist opening and closing.

"Ranma, how could you?" Viki said on the verge of crying. No, wait, she's crying now.

"Were we not good enough?" Tina asked, looking between crying and throttling him to death.

"You said you weren't ready to make love to me. Why her?" Chris said with a lump in her throat. Tears are already going down her cheeks.

"Ranma, since we all agreed to not act like the other girls we will let you explain yourself," Kodachi said. Her face looked regal, calm. However, her eyes conveyed her true emotions, betrayal and anger.

Ranma is about to say something when Kasumi woke up. Still half asleep she let out a yawn. Then she stared at the person that's under her. She has a blissful smile as she buried her face into his chest. The thing poking her thigh didn't even feel uncomfortable. "Rammie, don't ever let me go. Hold me forever like you did last night," Kasumi said remembering how safe she felt when he hugged her before as they slept.

Those words really, Really didn't help matters as Ranma found himself surrounded by five very, very, VERY angry women. He knew that calming them down is going to be one hell of a job to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later at the temple-

A week had passed since Kasumi came to the temple. Doctor Tofu had looked her over and said she needed to have bed rest as well as something to eat. Since she was on the run most of the time she hadn't eaten well in a long time she's malnourished. She needs to stay off her feet and let her body recover from constantly being on alert, getting half the required sleep and constant battles for her life. Ranma is by her side most of the time during her bed rest, helping her with anything and everything she wanted. Much to Kasumi's embarrassment Ranma even helped feed her while she stayed in his bed. They would also take short walks together to keep her muscles in shape.

The two would talk about anything and everything. He'd tell her all about his past, keeping nothing back. He'd tell her about all the adventures he had and all the people he had met and the places he's been. She in turn would tell him of the people she had met and all the fights she had been in. Anything became a topic for discussion. She even told him of when she had spent two weeks on an island playing volleyball and just relaxing.

The two would then talk about the time they spent together when they were kids. They would talk about the six months they spent together as he learned her school of Mugen Tenjin. They would talk about all the fun games they played together. They talked about how they kept their playing from Genma as Ranma had learned his lesson when he lost Ukyo. It seems his father takes him away if he gets too attached to someone so the two of them acted as proper training partners and that's it. When no one's looking the two are the best of friends, much more than with Ukyo. They even talked about when they gave each other their first kiss. It was the day before Ranma would finally leave. He gave her a yellow ribbon to tie her hair with. He had saved and worked to buy the ribbon for weeks. She became overjoyed and kissed him on the lips, something she had seen a few adults do. The two stayed with their lips connected for five seconds before slowly coming apart. He had uttered "Wow" before fainting. The day after that Ranma left with Kasumi waving a tearful goodbye at him.

The two even admitted to each other that they were each other's first crushes (big blush attack at that). They don't know what to do about that now, but would later deal with it when she's at top shape again.

She would also sometimes read his future by tarot cards and palm reading. Fortune telling is her hobby and she predicted that 'you will have a long and challenging task before you, but a very fulfilling one with lots of rewards'. The girls hated it when she read his palm as it involved handholding.

Feeding time is the best time for the two as he would sometimes feed her himself, mostly dessert. She loves Strawberry Mille-Feuilles and he would go out and get it for her and spoonfeed it to her, causing her to blush, a lot. In return she would then take the spoon and feed some of the dessert to him. The two really enjoys being in each other's company.

Yun thought it's sweet that her big brother is looking over his friend like that. But the other girls are all steamed seeing that Ranma is feeding her like that. They're just glad that she's no longer wearing that skimpy ninja outfit anymore. Besides, what kind of ninja would dress in a skimpy outfit like that anyways?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge number of female ninjas who likes to wear skimpy outfits in the multiverse sneezed, including Ayane and even Kasumi herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, she's now wearing some of Ranma's own shirts and panties. Most of her clothes are so worn that they just threw them out and would buy new ones for her when she's feeling better. Only three of her outfits were salvageable; her original outfit with the hole from the ninja star sewed up, a white version of it that's sleeveless and a full pink ninja's attire. The oversized shirt and panties look is really good on her, making the other girls more steamed. When confronted by them Ranma would say he hasn't seen her in a long time and is just catching up and that Tofu ordered him to take care of her (which he did), but they can tell he's falling for the quiet and kittenish girl just like when he fell in love with them, and Kasumi is returning the feelings. Landis had made the mistake of uttering, "Green-eyed monsters anyone?" The beating he received from the five women is too gruesome to be described.

He would placate them when they talked to him about it in one way or another, but as soon as he went back to her they would get steamed again. It's not that he's brushing them off. Oh no, if they needed his attention he's there 100 percent. However, he would go back to her when they're done. THAT is what makes them so mad and jealous. They're mad and jealous because he's favoring her since she needs time and help to recover from running and fighting for her life for months. They found it sweet and so irritating at the same time.

To help ease their jealousy he invited them to stay in the room with the two of them so they hopefully won't feel too jealous. Kasumi didn't mind at all as long as she has her 'Rammie'. Amazing how something as simple as a nickname could get them so mad. Ranma and Kasumi would sleep in his bed with one of the other girls at night. Kasumi would sleep on one side of him while one of the other girls would sleep on the other side with the five of them taking turns. He spent equal time with them, snuggling their body to his every night, but they weren't happy that she got to stay with him every night while they had to alternate. They especially didn't like how she would sleep in only a shirt and panties while Ranma only wore boxer shorts, and the two felt completely comfortable with each other! They didn't know that as kids they would sneak into each other's beds at night, especially when there's a storm since back then Kasumi was scared of lightning. Also their developing their feelings for each other allows them to be comfortable with each other's bodies.

Ranma's spending way too much time with her. They had heard the story of why she's here. They all thought it isn't right that she had to be hunted down just because she did the right thing. But the way Ranma is fawning over her just gets their blood boiling. They wanted to be the one to be fed by Ranma! They wanted to be the one he treats like a princess! They wanted to be the one he puts a strawberry in their mouths by pushing it in with his finger! They haven't seen it happen, but Yun said it looked SOOOO cute when he did and they got more jealous. They know he would treat them like that if they asked, but his attention is on her almost all the time. His protectiveness and caring streak is working in Kasumi's favor right now. If she weren't so quiet, kittenish, shy and just plain likable they would have done 'something' about it. If only there's a way to get Ranma away from her for a while. Things were going so well before this girl came and took him away!

Then Yun walked in on them as they're all trying to think of an idea. "Can one of you come with me to the grand opening of the new mall today? Sayo said she and her sister along with her friends are going there and Sayo wants me to come along with her."

Light bulbs appeared over their heads as they saw the perfect way to get Ranma away from Kasumi, at least for an afternoon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Suikoden World –

"Why IS Ranma treating her like that anyway?"

The two cat gods both said, "Hey, you NEVER get over your first crush you know. Besides, he's originally supposed to end up with her. That counts for something."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the outskirts of Shibuya, four days ago -

Riding on the train Nabiki Tendo stared out of the window at the city of Shibuya. She didn't bother going with her family and the Saotomes since she knows they would just mess things up. The city is far larger than Nerima and has a much better police force than her home town as well. The police force in Nerima became too used to having Ranma around to keep the peace and didn't even try to maintain order after he was gone. Now they're paying for it. Everyone just figured that things would stay the same after Ranma left, and now Nerima has become a slum.

"Ranma, you just HAVE to come back," Nabiki said softly to herself as she watched the landscape roll past the window.

She had to find where Ranma lives and make him come back to Nerima and save it like he always does. She knows Ranma is living in a temple somewhere on the outer rim of the city. She already knows about how reporters have been trying to get into the compound, but is always stopped by Ranma's bodyguards every time they tried to get in. Tapping the phones is useless because someone made sure that the phone lines couldn't be bugged.

Her information sources had told her that Kuno, Mousse and Ukyo along with those two cross-dressers already tried and failed to get Ranma. It also looks like Ranma has given Kodachi another chance at trying to win his heart. Sasuke is living at the temple as well. Also the main reason why the reporters stopped trying to get into the compound is Kodachi's pet gator, Mr. Green Turtle, has made his home in the pond on the temple grounds and tries to eat anyone that tries to enter the compound anywhere else besides the main entrance. No chances of her sneaking in.

She know that if she wants Ranma to come back with her she has to talk to him when he's alone or his bodyguards would just throw her out of the temple. If she tried blackmailing him like she did before he would just call the cops on her, and she knows the cops of Shibuya are much better than the ones back home. Plus, with his cover of being half American he can call in the additional help from the American Justice System.

There's also another reason why she's doing this. It's because like the other girls she has fallen in love with Ranma. Gods it took her forever to admit it. Hell, she went to the Amazons just to check if she wasn't being affected by one of their potions or spells. And that almost got her killed. Problem is that it's genuine love. It just took Ranma's leaving to get her to even admit it to herself. Oh she was mad, very, very mad at herself for feeling like this. But no matter how much she tried to force it down she couldn't get the images of her and Ranma growing old together out of her head. She hides it behind a wall of cold anger at all the profits she had lost and her businesses going down the drain. But the closer she gets to finally seeing those eyes she has been seeing in her dreams the past year the harder it is to keep up that wall. Heh, who knew the former Ice Queen had actually melted. Now she knows why she had broken up the failed wedding. She kept telling herself it was for the money, but the sheer relief at seeing Ranma and her sister unwed couldn't be explained away back then.

But she knows that with the way she has treated him he would never look at her without wanting to know how much it would cost him or what he had to do to repay her. She had completely ruined any kind of chance she had to win him, and unlike all of the others that are after him for one thing or another. She knows the only one to blame is herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downtown Shibuya -

Ranma is walking towards the mall with Yun wearing jeans, a black shirt and a blue jacket. He's also wearing a baseball cap and shades so that the people in the crowd wouldn't know it's him. The girls thought that he should take Yun to the mall since he's been inside of his room with Kasumi most of the time. He and Yun are to meet Sayo and her sister's friends at the mall.

Walking to the front door Ranma saw Sayo and her sister as well as her friends near the front door. There are also three guys with them. Walking over to them Yun went straight to Sayo when she spotted her.

"Hi Sayo!" Yun shouted at Sayo as she ran over to her.

"Hi Yun!"

"Thanks for inviting me."

"It's nothing," Sayo said. Then she saw the man standing behind Yun. "Hi Ranma. How're you doing?"

Ranma made warding motions to her as he looked around nervously at the crowd. "Not so loud! I don't want to be mobbed by the crowd!"

"Wow. So you're Yun's big brother. I'm Aya," Aya said to him as she held out her hand, which he took in his and shook. She knows that it's an American greeting and so greeted him that way.

"Wow! You're so cool!" Miyu said as she jumped in front of him with stars in her eyes.

She bumped away by Machida Black. "You've got to tell me where you learn those sword moves! You were so cool!"

Yuya nodded beside him. "Yeah. My grandpa is a Kendo teacher and he never saw anything like those moves you used."

"Those moves were quite impressive," Rei said in agreement.

"Blah blah blah. He's not so cool," Ran said, still ticked off at what happened at the Karaoke Bar and him being more popular than her.

Ranma is about to say something to them when his view is blocked by a very familiar figure.

"Hi! Remember me?" Kaori said as she stepped right into his face, pushing the three guys away. Walking up to the group are Ryo and Yamato. All three are in plain clothes today.

Yamato went up to the pigtailed man in disguise and bowed to him. "Thank you for saving my sister, Wild-san." Ever since the day that Sayo was almost killed again at the clock tower he had been issued a gun thanks to his parents. Ryo had gotten him a gun that would be useful for taking out one of those monsters. Since only heavy firearms would be the only thing to put one down the gun he's been given is a Desert Eagle .50AE Magnum with a custom barrel from one of Ryo's friends. Not the standard issue for a Japanese cop. In fact, it's much more powerful. Only a few officers even carry one around outside of the Core unit.

"Those moves you did and the way you acted was a big hit with the ladies at the police station Wild," Ryo said as he nodded at the 'Leader of the Dark Hunters'. It looks like things are going to be interesting today. Kotobuki had asked that Ryo and Kaori to go with his kids to the new mall that's opening downtown since his wife is still worried about Sayo's safety with all the things that's been happening. At first Kaori didn't want to go saying she doesn't want to be on babysitting duties, but then Kotobuki said that Yun is going to be there too with her big brother. After that Ryo found himself in the seat of car with Kaori at the wheel driving like a racer. He hadn't even blinked!

"Err, you're welcome. You're, uh, Sayo's big brother right?" Yamato nodded. "Don't worry about it. Oh, and, err, nice to see you again Ms. Kaori," Ranma said a bit hesitantly as he felt a bit overwhelmed. He nodded back at Ryo as he tried to sort out what each person is saying. It's starting to scare him, especially how Kaori is now attached to his arm and how Ran is still glaring at him. It reminded him too much of his experiences with Shampoo and Akane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the crowd-

Watching hidden by the huge crowd is Nabiki. She had trailed Ranma all the way here after she saw him leaving the temple with that girl that he says is his little sister. She had waited for four days for the right moment to make her move.

Watching the temple for those four days had helped answers some questions she had. She saw that Ranko had somehow been separated from Ranma like that ghost girl thing a long time ago. Ranko has grown from being only 5'0' to being 5'2' from when she was still a part of Ranma. She's also grown a bit curvier and has a now slightly bigger bust, proving she's not yet done growing. Ranko's also obviously a full woman now. The way she walks and acts is far from the way Ranma acted whenever he's in his cursed form. She acts sort of like a combination of when Ranma had thought she was a real girl and Kasumi, except she's confident in herself and not childish or oblivious. She's also wearing feminine clothing and undergarments and her hair is kept nicely. Most of the time it's still in that pigtail the two are famous for, but sometimes she lets it down or puts it in a high ponytail. Her smile also lights up a room and makes anyone's day, much better than when Ranma smiled in his cursed form.

Ranma had gotten bigger in muscle mass as well as height since she last saw him. He stood at 5'9' now from his 5'6' he was before he left Nerima. He also seems to have a much better wardrobe now. She's only seen him once in a while in his usual Chinese clothes. Sometimes he even puts his pigtail into a ponytail! He never takes his pigtail off unless he has to. Sometimes it's even combed! He never really made a fuss about his hair and keeps it wild. His stride has also changed. Before he left Nerima it was graceful, but still seemed to be a lazy type of walk. Now it's confident, the laziness gone. His posture has improved and his cocky and irritating attitude is gone. He's a lot more humble and caring. Actually he reminded her of what Doctor Tofu might have been like when he was younger and still a serious martial artist and caregiver, especially when he's with that little sister of his. He also smiles a lot more, a rarity the longer he stayed in Nerima. She never noticed before now how handsome that smile makes him look. In all he went from 'cute' to 'first class hunk' since she had last seen him.

She knows she could move in now, but she didn't want to make a big scene. She has to wait for him to be alone before she can make her move. She knew that if she waited for the others to come then it would just be a big mess. She's the only one that can do it and the only one that's smart enough to know to wait for the right time to move in. All she needed is for him to wander away from the group so she could talk to him and get him to be the hero who saves Nerima like he's always meant to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the mall -

The doors finally opened and the crowd waiting outside could finally get in the mall. The mall is most state of the art mall to be built in Shibuya to date. It's has five levels and is as big as a two football fields. It's the very same mall where Ryo and Kaori had first met Mind Hat when they were in the then empty parking lot. It also has a large pond in the middle of the building filled with Koi. A skylight is placed over the pond to let light pour down onto the pond down below. The shops are filled with new items for the people coming in to shop.

"Come on Ranma! Let's go check out some of these stores!" Kaori yelled as she dragged Ranma around from store to store. Yun and everybody else laughed at seeing an older woman dragging around a teenager. She's not letting his protests bother her as she brought him around like Chris and Tina and the other girls back at the temple usually do.

Ranma felt like rag doll as she looked around each and every store. The detective is talking nonstop, barely letting him get a word out. She's even making suggestions on what he should buy, even going so far as trying to put on articles of clothing on him. Sometimes right in the middle of the store. 'Oh kami-sama! It's like shopping with Nodoka when she still didn't' know about my curse!' he mentally cried. He looked pleadingly at the others to get him out of his predicament. No help there. Ryo's too busy oogling any and all women that passed him by, Yamato is keeping an eye out for trouble and his sister, Miyu is too busy latching onto Yamato, Aya is looking a bit weirder out by Kaori's actions, Ran is still glaring at him, and the three guys looked clueless.

'Why me?' he thought in anguish as she dragged him to another store as she asked him what kinds of things he likes to do.

In the control room of the mall someone else is watching his movements, waiting for the right amount of people to enter before springing his trap. He watched the person that he's after and also the girl who helped killed Grasper. Look's like he's going to have some fun today.

Yun had gone off with Sayo to one of the stores with Sayo's brother following behind them and Ran had gone off with her friends to another part of the store. Ranma thought it's time to deal with the person that's trailing him. He also desperately needed to get away from Kaori who wouldn't leave him alone.

Ranma wretched his arm away from the woman and took a step back. "Sorry, but I've got to go do something. See you later!" he said and took off.

"Hey!" Kaori moaned as Ranma took off away from them into the crowd.

"Give it the rest Kaori. He's not going to fall for you. You came on too strong. Besides, you're way too old for him," Ryo said as he watched the young women walking around the mall. Then when he turned to face her all he saw is a huge hammer coming straight at his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the road to the mall -

Outside of the mall Jones is in the back seat of the Gunsmith Cats' car. They had just come back from Jura's blacksmith shop and picking up the new sword. They were a little late in picking it up but she didn't mind. They had called ahead to the temple, but Fred said that Ranma is out with Yun to the opening of the new mall downtown. They thought that they might as well check out the new mall as well and hopefully they might even run into Jones' great-grandson.

"Wow! This is some sword!" Becky said looking it over. She's sitting at the back with Dr. Jones as the two studied the fine craftsmanship of the blade.

"She sure did a good job with that thing," Minnie said as she's turned around in her seat to look at the sword with them.

"Yeah. You don't see that kind of craftsmanship these days," Rally said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yes. Jura did a marvelous job. She follows the craftsmanship that her grandfather had passed down to her and her own ways to make the sword better than ever." Jones said. He held the sword as if it's the very blade of the ancient samurais.

"Well, one thing's for sure. Ranma's going to love his new sword," Becky said and everyone agreed with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a quiet area of the mall -

Nabiki followed Ranma after he had gotten away from the group he was with and had followed him to the area that's still under construction, making sure she's not spotted by him. This part of the mall isn't ready yet to be opened since the power cables still needed to be hooked up and the stores are still preparing to open.

Turning a corner Nabiki saw that Ranma's gone. She looked around frantically around the area until she heard a voice behind her, making her jump.

"Hello Nabiki," Ranma said from behind her.

Facing him Nabiki clearly saw that Ranma has really changed since she had last saw him. From far away she could just tell the differences, but up close like this the changes can be really seen, and appreciated. He's taller now that she had to now look up to meet his eyes. His body is much better built now too. She guessed that being away from Nerima and all the fights he had to go through every day had helped his body a lot. He's more handsome than he was before he left and his eyes are…she couldn't put it into words as his eyes look like those belonging to a man than the boy she once knew.

She swallowed and gathered her courage, putting up the wall of ice like she usually does when she's doing transactions. "Ranma, is that you?"

He smiled a little and his eyes gleamed, the purest cobalt blue. His face was neutral, a clear change from the slight nervousness that he used to have whenever he was dealing with her.

"What's the matter, Nabiki, can't you figure it out?" Ranma asked with a bit of mirth and cold satisfaction in his voice.

Nabiki looked at Ranma. There's something in him that wasn't in the old Ranma. Something that she remembered perfectly that was never around unless he was in a fight. And that was the feeling of superiority.

As far as she remembered she always knew that if he wanted to he could have done some really serious harm to those fighting against him. He never had to be vicious in a fight as she suspected he held back a lot of his real fighting capabilities. It was because Ranma wouldn't use an attack that could kill the person that was fighting him.

Back in those days she had been asking herself if Akane and the others had a death wish. Treating Ranma like that knowing, and they all knew, that Ranma could brush them all aside if he really wanted to. If he ever didn't held back, well, there's what happened to Saffron to think about.

In all that's fighting and martial arts related then the same air of confidence, of superiority, that he's displaying now in front of her would be present, but no time else. Now he's not in a fight, yet she can FEEL that he thinks of himself being superior to her. In other words he thought of her as an inferior beneath his notice. Using her mental control over herself, Nabiki held her temper at bay. Since her days in Furinkan when she used to rule the school and the start of all the nightmares that is the Nerima ward she had more trouble keeping her anger back, controlled.

Even then it's a cold kind of anger. Not the burning all consuming kind that held her younger sister, but the more deadly, precise one that's under the control of the being it tried to control.

Now it made her angrier that she knew she couldn't do anything about it. This new Ranma is a mystery, an unknown as the lethal art he now practiced. She HATES unknowns! She has only some bits of information on his strength, but most of his skills are hidden and what isn't couldn't help her in figuring out this new Ranma. Like most people in Japan she had seen the news footage of Ranma's fight with those monsters. Everyone in the Tendo and Saotome home couldn't believe what swordsmanship he displayed against those monsters. Both his parents couldn't believe that someone like him, who broke the sword he was using, could use it so good. Her sister boasted that she knew that Ranma needed a weapon to fight since he's so weak while Genma moaned about the fact of him having a cowardly son who uses weapons. But then they all saw the fight between Ranma and that monster calling itself Faceless. The station they were watching had brought in a sword master to explain what Ranma was doing. The sword master saw that after watching the footage that the only way someone could get that good is if they had been trained to use a sword all their life. He also noted that he could learn a thing or two from Ranma since he's fighting with a broken sword, something that no one had really done before unless they were desperate. Anyone could tell, however, that if Ranma had bothered to buy a new sword he would be just as good, maybe better. It means he CHOOSES to fight using a broken sword. But that couldn't have been right since Ranma had only been gone for a year. Even before he left he never even held a sword before. (F)

"It is you, right?" She asked again. That was also another new thing. It had been a long time since she had to repeat herself. And she didn't like it one bit.

Generally people who knew her would answered her as fast as they could by a mixture of fear, respect and knowledge that what she's asking is important. They all recognized her control upon herself, upon them, upon her surroundings and her very precious time. But this Ranma had no reason to fear her or even to respect her at all. He can only hate her.

After all she wasn't very 'nice' to him in all of those months he had been living in their home. The only one that had been nice to him was Kasumi and even then it seemed like the generic type of kindness she gave to everyone (she doesn't know about all the help and kindness she had given him whenever no one's looking).

Truth is that she's afraid of him because even if she had known Ranma from before he left them as well as the back of her hand (or so she thought) this new one is made of something else, something latent in the old Ranma that this new one used to his full advantage.

She didn't know what it is exactly, but she knew that it's something dark and dangerous... Wait, now she knows what it is. Hatred is what she's feeling from him. If he were to form a chi blast using that emotion she didn't think that this city would survive that kind of power.

Anyway, that's not important now. What's important is that she has to get Ranma under her control again.

"Is it you? Answer me damn it!" She raised her voice to him when he wouldn't answer her.

For the longest time he just merely looked at her, all sense of superiority was gone. But his eyes seemed to be silently boring into her. She felt as if she was being dissected into all of the layers that formed herself, all of her parts under close inspection.

Finally he nodded, almost to himself, but Nabiki felt relieved as she took that sign as a positive answer.

"Let me guess, you want me to go back to Nerima and restore order to the city right?" Ranma said, sounding that he really didn't care what happened to the city at all.

Nabiki nodded, her usual smirk in place. "Yes. The ward's in chaos and the only one that can stop it is you. So, when are we leaving?" Nabiki asked, expecting him to refuse. Then she would stir him to do her bidding like she always does.

"Why?" Unknown to him the blood red part of his Chaos Rune is slowly starting to appear more solid as he spoke with her. Thankfully his cap kept its glowing from being seen.

"Because even if you did leave the ward it was still your home for two years. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Nabiki asks him.

"Why don't you just blackmail someone else to do it for you. Let someone else save the city for you guys. Try getting something on one of the police brass to send in help. It would be something that you would do anyhow," Ranma said while his arms are crossed and his face frowned slightly.

Nabiki crossed his face as she slapped him as hard as she could. Ranma barely felt the blow as he looked coldly at Nabiki. Sure that slap was nothing to the attacks that he has been hit before. But still someone like Nabiki thinking that she can hit him and he wouldn't mind had another thought coming to her.

"What's the matter girl did I hit a nerve?" Ranma asked, not even caring about her slap. He smirked at her, clearly enjoying this.

Nabiki glared at him. "How dare you coming into our lives then leave us all behind and judge us! Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea what Nerima has become because you're not there anymore! You have no idea about what we suffered, what Akane and the others lived through after you left us!"

Ranma kept looking at her and for once Nabiki didn't turn her eyes away. She held on to it using her anger that's overrunning her fear that was flowing threw her body. And the pain that she's feeling coming from her hand is also helping her. It seemed as if she had slapped a steel wall.

"If I were you, I would think twice the next time you have a need to slap me. It may end with you losing your arm," he said coldly at her. For once Nabiki KNOWS he means it and restrained herself from hitting him again.

He seemed more relaxed, but no less hateful. "You ask me how, I can even dare to judge you and the others? I will answer you girl. It's my pain gives me the right. The pain that you all have inflicted on me time and time again is what gives me the right to judge you. Did you feel good to make my life hell Nabiki? Did you relish in the control that you had over on my life? On my suffering? Did you slept well at night even as, I was battered, brutalized, by the very situation that was cause of your doing? The pain of countless humiliations that, I had to endure day after day gives me the right. Through that pain you owe me. I own your ass Nabiki. So you have better get used to it because as I see it you are no better than the scum that, I had to deal with countless times. I don't care at all about yours or the others suffering. Out of all the beings in this world you and the others in my old life are the only ones that I can't see as innocents that I have to defend. You want me to respect you do you girl? Well then you will have to prove me that you are worth respecting. But I would rather kill you first than let you ever control me again." He smirked. "I killed Saffron in order to save Akane. This time, I'll kill anyone threatening my new life and family. That includes you Nabiki."

Ranma's words had opened an old set of wounds that Nabiki believed that she had already been dealt with long ago. It isn't like what he said that had set her anger off, even if he had said some vile things about her and her family. It isn't even the tone of voice that he had used, it was so full of contempt and barely restrained loathing. It's not even the threat to her own life that had set her off. It's simply that those words are for the most part…true.

Yeah, she had been a controlling bitch, and always ready to make a fast buck. To her, family was the reason and her explanation of her behavior. It was too easy for her to use her family as the visible explanation of her mercenary ways. But the truth of it, the real cold hard truth of the matter was that it was her thirst for control that was the responsible for most of her scheming.

Money. With money comes control. Control is the ultimate goal.

It's always been about it, control through the money and the blackmailing, a poor weapon against the chaos that is life. She hated chaos, the way life had to change things each passing minute. Ever since her mother died she had done everything she could do to control everything in her life.

So she strived for even more control upon her life, upon her family, upon the people of her high school, upon each tiny bit of her life. Of course some chaos was fun, but she strived to hold it down as best as she could even if living in Nerima wasn't making things easier for her.

Even before Ranma came to Nerima that ward of the Tokyo's suburb wasn't what you could say normal. You only had to see the morning battles between Akane and all the boys of the school, Kuno and her sister and hundreds of little details that Nabiki had no trouble in controlling.

Then Ranma came into their lives. Nothing's has been the same ever since then, giving her mixed of feelings all of that stuff. That was until he had left them she hadn't fully understood it all. She had fallen in love with Ranma, the same as all the other girls had. Every time she tried to take control of him he would always get out of it. Then she would try again and again. Soon it wasn't even about trying to take control of him. It's the trill of trying to that got to her. It took her a real long time to admit it, even to herself, but finally she did. They are complete opposites. Brains and brawns, man and woman, even fire and ice. She had never met a man she couldn't completely control, and that broke through the ice in her heart.

Oh she hated him. She hated anything that she can't control. However, somehow, someway, whatever it was about him that got Ukyo and Shampoo to fall for the big lug got her as well. However, this was all subconscious.

For the first time in years she's having fun and feeling joy in her life. The reason she always broke up all his get-togethers with any one of the other girls was because she couldn't stand the thought of losing him to any one of them, even if it was subconsciously. She knew she could never win him over after all of the things that she had done to him, especially the failed wedding, but she had to try. However, she failed. Clearly it's a one-way attraction.

"You haven't change at all Nabiki, just like all the others except for one in my old life," Ranma said as he left her behind him.

Nabiki was about to follow him when she saw something move. A shadow, soft and darting is under the walkway some twenty feet in front of her and at the same time Nabiki heard a strange rasping sound, breathing.

She looked up, still not sure what she's seeing or hearing. That ragged breathing and the tick of talons on the walkway, the talons themselves, thick and curved, the claws of a creature that couldn't possibly exist. Big, the size of a full-grown man, but the resemblance ended there. It's so impossible what she's seeing. The inflamed, purplish flesh of the naked, long-limbed creature as it clung to the ceiling. The puffed gray-white tissue of the partially exposed brain could be seen a bit underneath the metal helmet that it's wearing on its head. The skull had scar-rimmed holes where its eyes should have been.

'Not seeing this. Not seeing this,' Nabiki said to herself over and over again in her mind as she stared at a nightmarish creature that shouldn't even exist at all.

The creature's rounded head dropped back, the wide jaws opening, a ropy stream of dark drool pouring out and splattering over the cement floor. It extended its tongue, eely and pink, the rough surface shimmering wetly as it slithered out, and out, and out. The snaking tongue uncoiling and whipping from side to side, so long that it actually trailed to her.

Still frozen, Nabiki watched in horrified disbelief as the incredible tongue snapped back up, flicking droplets of droll through the shadowy air. The entire process had taken only a second, but time had slowed down to a crawl. Nabiki's heart is beating so fast that everything else is in slow motion even as the creature's drop to the floor, its body flipping in midair so that it landed in a crouched position. Then she remembered where she saw the creature before. She had seen one of her lackey playing a game called Resident Evil. Licker. That's what it was called in the game. But it couldn't be real! It was just a game!

The creature opened its mouth again and screamed and Nabiki is finally able to move as the bizarre, hollow shriek erupted from the Lickers mouth, echoing throughout the mall. Nabiki let out a scream of her own as she ran with the Licker right behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the mall -

Everyone froze when they heard the scream of something then followed by the scream of a woman. A guy that's standing near the pond is suddenly pulled into the water. A long frog like tongue had wrapped around his leg and pulled. He let out a scream as he is pulled down into the pool, then red blood covered the water surface. A huge frog like monster leaped out of the water onto a couple who're standing nearby, crushing them underneath its huge frog feet like a couple of coke cans.

People stared screaming and running away as the Gamma started attacking anything in its line of sight. A woman pressed herself onto one of the walls seeing the monster attacking anything that moved. Then hearing something above her she looked up to see a Licker with huge crab like claws racing down the wall to her. She let out a scream, only to be silenced by it when it got to her. The other two Lickers are busy with the people on the upper floors.

The people inside of the mall tried to run for the doors, but steel bars that are used to lock up the mall at night closed in front of them, trapping them in the mall with the monsters inside of it.

The people on the upper floors were all looking down at the action on the ground floor in horrid disbelief when they heard the flapping of wings overhead. Looking up they saw a Pterodactyl like creature flying overhead. It flew down, knocking a few people off the walkways to the ground floor below. It started to grab people with its claws as it flew over head. The Dac began picking them up so it could drop them down before grabbing someone else.

Two huge hands grabbed two people on the upper floors and threw them off the walkway. The Bandersnatcher jumped down from the ceiling to the top floor of the mall making the people around it run in terror. The Bandersnatcher roared, a rough guttural scream, and then performed its trick. Its massive arms snapped towards the closest body from it that is fifteen feet away, the engineered arms hyper extending, the elastic tendons and ligaments stretching. It grabbed onto the bodies like toy figures and threw them over the side as it started to stretch its arms all over the place and grabbing people on the lower floors, pulling them up just to throw them down.

Then crashing through one of the display windows is the Hunter. It slashed at the people running around the mall for safety. With its sharp brutal claws it sliced through the people it hit like they're made out of paper. It let out a tremendous, high-pitched screech like nothing they had ever heard before. The sound echoed around them, filling them with mortal terror.

Ryo fired three shots that smacked into the creature's chest and sent it reeling backwards. It stumbled, falling against a wall. With another shriek it sprang at him, pushing off the floor with powerful legs, its claws outstretched.

Ryo fired again and again as it flew at him, the bullets tearing into its puckered flesh, ribbons of dark blood coiling away. It landed in a heavy thud only a few feet in front of him. The last shot had hit its heart.

"Ryo! Is it dead?" Kaori asked as she ran up to him.

"Kaori! Go and find the kids! I need to handle the rest of the monsters here," Ryo shouted to her. Then he saw the Hunter getting back up and saw the bullet wounds healing up, "Go now! I'll handle him!" Ryo started to fire his gun at the Hunter again as the thing ran after him.

Kaori took off, knowing that she needed to make sure that Ran and her friends are okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs -

Ran and the others were in the Music store when the screaming began. Then seeing that people were running pass the store the sales clerk went out to check things out. He had only gotten a few steps out when long set of claws dug into the top of his head. He jerked a bit as the claw hand lifted him up before being thrown off of the walkway down to the ground floor.

Then jumping down to the walkway was a Licker. It leaped into the store ready for a kill. It gutted two teenagers who tried to run pass it, then turn its attention to Ran and her friends and leapt at them.

But it's knocked back when Machida Black grabbed a big stereo and threw it at the Licker. The others followed suit and all began grabbing anything they could and began throwing it at the monster. Ripping out two metal pole from one of the display stands Rei and Yuya began to club away at the Licker when it got too close to the others.

Ran grabbed a TV set and slammed it onto its head. Seeing that it couldn't see Miyu grabbed the power cord and plugged the TV in. Electricity went through the killer's body, shocking it till it died.

Seeing its dead Ran shouted out to her friends, "Come on guys! We need to make sure my sister is okay!"

"Yeah! Let's go and stay together!" Aya shouted as they took off for Ran's little sister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the second floor-

Sayo and Yun hid behind Sayo's brother as he drew out his gun. One of the Lickers, the ones with the crab like claws, was trying to get into the store. They had walked into the store right before the screaming started and had hidden inside until this thing spotted them.

Yamato fired his gun at the Licker as it leaped at them. The powerful rounds of the gun ripped through its body, pushing it back by the powerful rounds. Even the metal helmet it wore couldn't withstand the rounds of the gun as the last bullet ripped through it, making the Licker fall off the walkway.

The Licker fell right at the feet of the Gamma Hunter. Seeing that one of its own dead the Gamma jump up to the floor it came from to face the one who killed it.

Yamato had just reloaded when he saw the Gamma jump in front of the store. The first three shots he fired at it just bounce off of its flesh. The protective slime and its rubbery skin made shooting at it pointless. Since the slime slowed down the bullets and the rubbery skin just absorbed the impact of the rounds. It opened its mouth and shot out its tongue that Yamato jumped out of the way from.

Seeing this Sayo grabbed a wooden yardstick and waited for it to open its mouth again. When it opened its mouth again and shot out its tongue Sayo hit it in midair, making it wrap around the yardstick.

"Got you now! Lighting Come Forth!" Sayo shouted as she activated her rune. The Gamma jerked around as it was fried from the inside out. "Oniisan! Shoot into its mouth!"

Knowing that it's not time to ask how she's doing that Yamato shot his remaining rounds into the roof of the monster's mouth. The bullets went through and straight into its brain, killing it.

Sayo stopped her rune seeing that the monster fell back down dead. But wanting to make sure Yamato reloaded and fired away inside the downed Gamma's mouth to make sure it wouldn't get back up ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ground floor -

Ranma had run back hearing Nabiki scream and saw the Licker. He didn't know what the hell it is but figured it's a monster so he has to kill it. Seeing that they're still alone it's safe to use his rune.

"Chaos Wave!" Ranma shouted out, sending the attack at the monster and making it melt away to nothing.

"Ranma!" Nabiki shouted seeing that he had saved her. But then she saw something shooting up from behind him.

"Ranma look out!" Nabiki screamed as she pushed him out of the way.

Standing behind Ranma is another monster. It's tall, but proportionally correct. At least the broad muscular torso and long legs anyway. Those parts appeared human. One of its arms had been altered into a cluster of massive, dragging claws hanging past its knees, while the other seemed ordinary if overly large. There's a thick, bloody tumor protruding from where its heart would be. Incasing it is a metal plate to protect it as it's pulsing slowly, expanding and contracting in slow, rhythmic beats. In the split second the two saw it and they realized it's the thing's heart.

Ranma could see lines of scar tissue snaking across its limbs, surgical scars. It's wearing tan colored pants held up by red suspenders. He looked up at its face and saw that parts of the flesh there had also been removed. The lips are gone and it seemed to grin broadly at him through the sliced tissue of its face, all of its teeth exposed.

But then Ranma saw what's hanging from its clawed hand. Nabiki, the Ice Queen of Nerima, had pushed him out of the way only to be killed by the blow meant for him. Tyrant threw her onto the floor in front of Ranma.

Ranma quickly kneeled down and cradled her head in his lap. "Well, Ranma, looks like I wasn't as heartless as I thought I was," Nabiki gasped before she died in a pool of blood and in his arms.

Ranma's eyes misted over and he realized there are tears in his eyes. In one split second she had redeemed herself to him. One of his tears fell down to her pale, blood covered face. He shook his head repeatedly, as if trying to dispel the image before him.

The monster let out a roar as if letting him know it's still there. He carefully put down Nabiki's head on the floor and closed her dead eyes. He faced the Tyrant with pure hate in his eyes. On his forehead both sides of the Chaos Rune glowed brightly, as if in agreement with his hatred at the monster. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Ranma roared as he let out a Hand of Chaos fully charged. It threw Tyrant through the wall and into the part of the mall where all the action is taking place. He landed in one of the stores in the ground floor.

Ranma would have followed, but the Bandersnatch that had been watching up above had jumped in front of Ranma, blocking his way till he kills it. That's just fine with him as he pulled out the generic katana his grandfather had given him to practice with. And faced off with the Bandersnatch that was blocking his way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere -

Ryo had hidden himself behind a pillar as he shot at the Hunter that just wouldn't die. It seemed hopeless as he only has a few bullets left. He had already wasted over twenty shots at it. And no matter how many shots he used at the thing it won't stay down. The floor is covered with the dead bodies of those unlucky enough to get in the monster's way.

Then the front entrance steel plate guards are blown down and a car sped into the mall as the people in the mall ran for the new exit.

Getting out of the car Minnie threw a bomb into the mouth of the screaming Hunter. Going down its mouth the Hunter tried to scream again when the bomb blew up inside its gut. It blew up its upper body into bits and all that's left of it is its legs. Both stumps fell forward, dead for sure.

Then Rally stepped out of the car and began shooting at the Dac as it charged down at her. Her shots cut through its wingspan, sending it crashing down to the floor. It tried to get back up, but was smashed into a bloody pulp thanks to Kaori who had found the kids and brought them with her to the ground floor.

"Is that the last of them?" Becky asked as she got out of the car. A bullet flew by her head making her hair fly by the force. Looking where the bullet came from Becky saw that it had come from Dr. Jones. Then looking where he shot at it's the remaining Licker. His bullet had shot through its face. It would have gotten her if he hadn't shot it first.

"Hopefully that's all of them," Jones said as he held his smoking gun.

"What do you mean I missed everything?" Ellen exclaimed as she had came to a stop in front of their group. She had come to shop at the mall, but with the people running out screaming about monsters inside she had grabbed her camera and ran into the mall to cover the event. Unfortunately she heard Jones' last statement.

"It's not over yet," said Yun as she ran to her grandfather's side and stared at the wall a couple of yards ahead of them.

Ryo is about to ask what she means by that when a tremendous, thundering crash came from behind the wall in front of them. Everyone knew something was tearing down the store walls like glass. It sounded like a bull in a china shop. Something VERY bad and VERY big was coming. Ellen pointed her camera at the place the girl pointed to and the sounds are coming from.

In a cloud of dust and rubble, cracked concrete and plaster Tyrant burst out of the wall like a vision from hell. Its right clawed hand is covered with blood like the rest of its body. Inside of the stores it went through it found people inside hiding and killed them all as it made its way through them. Its giant, impossible body filling the gaping holes it just made.

"It's Tyrant!" Machida Black shouted knowing him from the game that he owned.

"Clip!" Rally shouted as she had run out of bullets on the Dac. Not taking her gaze from the looming monster still a hundred feet in front of them she drew up her empty H&K and ejected the clip, barely aware as Becky handed her another clip as Tyrant took a step towards them.

Rally fired like all the others that had firearms with them. Their bullets slammed into its body, tearing into its unnatural flesh. They tried shooting its heart but the metal plate over it protected it from their shots. The wounds it received didn't even seem to bother it as it walked over to them threw the wall of bullets. Seeing that the guns aren't stopping the monster Minnie pulled out a frag grenade out from the car.

Minnie threw the grenade at the monster shouting, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Everyone dove behind the car as the bomb blew up, sending shreds of hot metal flying.

When they look up from behind the car they saw that Tyrant is still standing. It brushed at its chest with its normal left arm at the blackened patches from the frag grenade. A few shards had pierced its flesh, but everyone could see it didn't matter as it took another step them looking totally unfazed. What's worse is that the wounds it had from the hail of bullets are healing up and fast.

However, a figure too fast for them to see kicked the hulking monster back and faced off against it in front of them. "Guys, I'll handle this," Ranma said as he took up a stance in front of everyone. A pitch-black aura of hate swirled around him as he faced off against Nabiki's killer. In his hands he held a broken bloodied katana, the generic katana his grandfather had given him to practice with. The katana broke when he fought the Bandersnatch. The sword wasn't strong enough to withstand the force that was needed to cut threw the monsters body.

"Yes! You're here!" Ellen exclaimed as she filmed the event.

Jones grabbed the sword and sheath from the car and tossed it towards his great-grandson. "Ranma! Catch!"

Ranma saw what's heading his way and threw away the useless katana. Catching the new sword he stared at it for a moment before drawing it from its sheath, making the metal sing as he did. It's better than ever, even more so than when he had seen his mother take it out a few times. Even if it's changed from the katana it once was he can tell it's the same sword. The blade is single edged and curved a bit more than a regular katana. It's also colored a golden tan color, much different from the usual swords. The end point is different as well. The end point is cut in a slanted way, giving the sword an odd look to it. If you held the sword parallel to the ground with the sharp edge pointed towards the ground the end point sticks out at the top. From about halfway up the blade the blade would widen making the top half larger. The added girth gives more power to its slashes. The blade is also a bit thinner than a regular katana and a tiny bit more curved, but the main design is still a katana. The thinner blade actually made it more aerodynamic. Overall it emphasized speed and efficiency as its thinner shape would cut through the air faster and the end point would inflict more damage than a regular katana would. The curve also reduces the tension that goes through the sword and also through the wielder's hand when it strikes your opponent even more than usual katanas. It's the spitting image of the sword that's on the blueprints Jones had given Jura.

"Thanks for the gift," Ranma said as he faced against the monster that killed Nabiki. He used the Soul of Ice to control his emotions. He didn't want his aura of hate to seep into his new sword, therefore ruining it. The only indication of his hatred is his eyes, cold and unforgiving.

Tyrant made a running leap at him, readying his clawed hand to cut him into bits. Ranma wanted this to end quickly so he decided to use one of his great-grandmother's final moves. He hasn't perfected it, he's even only used it once on a training dummy when there was a lull at the temple, but it will do in a pinch. The 'Splitting Heaven' technique makes over a hundred slashes like his Amaguriken on the opponent, except it makes it look like only one slash is made. It's a bit draining so he can only use it once or twice in one battle. He powered up his ki to do the move as charged the monster.

"Now you DIE!" Ranma shouted as he shouted out his new technique. "Final Attack! Splitting Heaven!" Ranma and Tyrant ran at each other and strike at the same time.

In the end Tyrant's clawed arm is imbedded in the floor and Ranma is behind him, just standing there with his sword raised and his back to the monster. Turning towards his opponent Tyrant lifted itself up, but then found its clawed arm is still imbedded in the floor. Then his whole body started to fall apart. Piece by piece he fell apart and his body parts littered the floor.

Everyone cheered as they saw the last of the monsters die. Ranma fell down to one knee breathing heavily. Everyone is about to rush to his side when they heard a voice come over the speakers. "Wonderful! Just wonderful!"

Ranma growled and stood up, his adrenaline making him ignore his fatigue. "Neclord!"

Ryo and Kaori's eyes both widened when they heard Ranma scream out that name. That's the one the 'Dark Hunters' were after! So it was all true! Everything they were told was true!

Neclord chuckled a little. "Yes, it is, I 'Ranma Wild'. You did well today as did the others that killed my monsters. All of you did quite well. But don't let it go to your heads. These monsters were just prototypes after all and I did need to see how well they would do in combat. I can see that there needs to be some improvements to be made in their designs. The next ones will be much stronger than these that you faced."

"Why don't you come out and fight me you coward!" Ranma shouted as he leveled his sword and waited for his opponent to come out.

"Tsk, tsk. Sorry, but I can see that the local police are almost here and I don't want anyone to help you out when we fight. Till then, I will be busy making some more of those monsters and I hope you'll be ready for them. Until next time we meet, 'Ranma Wild'." The speakers went dead.

"I will be! I swear it Neclord, for everything you've done I'LL KILL YOU!" Ranma roared as the cops showed up at last.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at the a small doctor's office -

Nabiki opened her eyes and saw that she's staring at a ceiling instead of the gates of heaven or the fires of hell. She never believed in those things, but she wasn't expecting to see a ceiling after dying. The last thing she remembered is looking up at Ranma's face, the face of the man she had fallen in love with, before she died. Now she's lying down on a bed in what looks like a waiting room.

"Hello sister," said a familiar voice to her side. She turned her head towards the voice and saw the sister she hasn't seen in close to a year sitting next to her. From the looks of things she's with child.

"Kasumi? How? I thought I was dead?" Nabiki asked a bit nervously.

She didn't know why, but then she turned towards the door where she saw Ranma entering the room. "You were Nabiki, but I brought you back to life."

'Oh my!' she exclaimed mentally. However, instead of saying that because of his words she said it because of the expression on his face. He no longer had the air of superiority around him, nor the hatred that he has for her. Instead he has a slightly warm expression on his face. His eyes even had warmth in it. He had NEVER looked at her with warmth before, and she couldn't describe in words how it felt seeing that.

"Ranma? How did you bring me back to life?" Nabiki asked a bit dazedly.

He took a seat next to Kasumi. "I have a magic rune that can bring people back to life as long their heads are still on their body and they have died in an hour's time. It's been fifty minutes since you died."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't trust me?" she asked him.

He stood up from his chair and sat down on her bed while facing her. "You saved my life Nabiki. That is the single most selfless act you have ever done. To repay you I gave you back your life. This is your second chance at life. People around here don't know you so you can start over here."

'Start over.' That's a sentence she though she would never hear. However, what about her town of birth? "But how can I leave Nerima like it is now?"

Ranma smirked at her with the smirk that says 'Duh, isn't it obvious'. "By working with the cops here and the government to help clean that place up. I'm sure you got stuff on the guys messing up Nerima. You can join the police and start there."

"But…"

Her sister interrupted her. "Nabiki, you have gotten something that most people don't ever get, a second chance at life, literally even. Don't waste it."

"You mean…"

Kasumi nodded. "Yes. I will give you a second chance here. But I will make this clear; this is your only chance. Ranma may have forgiven you, but I haven't yet. You have to earn that forgiveness."

"I'll leave you two alone," Ranma said as he left the two sisters in the room, but stopped before closing the door. He turned around and went up to the girl still on the bed. He surprised the two sisters when he bent down and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Well, Nabiki, I have repayed you for what you did for me back there. Don't make me regret giving you another chance at life." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Seeing that Ranma is leaving Nabiki thought in her head as she touched the spot where he kissed her, 'Thank you Ranma, for everything you have done. I probably have lost you, but I've gained a new life in return.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time – For people who still haven't voted in yet send them in now! I start the chapter you guys voted for in a week to count them so send them in!. The voting choices are in chapter 16.

Author's Notes

1- Three guesses on where I got those three women from. The show they're based on is on Cartoon Network. Don't worry, they are not from that show so it's not another crossover.

2- 'All My Diggers' by RedPriest 17.

3- As for the Neclords monster crew that came with him to Ranma world. Can anyone guess where I base them from?

Co-Writer's Notes

(A) What a good little sister huh.

(B) Love Hina Again Soundtrack – Be For you, Be For Me. Look up the English translation if you need it. I put in the Japanese words instead of the English because the words, no offence, seem weird in English. It sounds MUCH better in Japanese.

(C) I don't know if there are botanical gardens there, but this IS a fic after all.

(D) Ahh, the joys of having well trained ninjas as your friends.

(E) My little sister SOMEHOW broke our family computer this way. No one, not even the repairman nor my computer nerd friends knows how she did it. To think she was only five when she did it. Then again it could have been the CD was infected, but we'll never know since we threw it away before we could check.

(F) Those scrolls aren't the only things he inherited from his great-grandmother. As they say, "It runs in the family".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Aftermath of the Mall Battle Part 1

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

Note: This chapter is exceptionally long, at 97 pages even, but do not expect all future chapters to be like this. Also, unfortunately school will interfere with updates so expect there to be long periods between new chapters. Sorry people, it can't be helped. Oh, and go ahead and send in any criticisms, praise, flames, whatever. The best of course is the constructive criticisms and praise as the both improve our work. Flames will be accepted, but will not deter us from writing this fic OUR way!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 18 – Aftermath of the Mall Battle

After many hours at the police station -

Viki, Yun and a very tired Ranma arrived at the temple by way of Viki's teleporting magic from the police station. After another questioning for their parts in the battle Ranma was unluckily subjected to a repeat of what happened last time he was there. They had separated him from his sister because she had to stay with Sayo and Yamato so they could be questioned on their part of the mayhem. The women of the police station got VERY daring when they found him ALL ALONE in a room with only one exit. He's lucky he got out of there with most of his clothes on.

Ranma shivered when he thought about his meeting with Lt. Wen. The woman had got daring and straddled his lap after she had expelled all the other women out of the room. He owes Rally big time for getting him out of that situation.

The Gunsmith Cats and Jones instead of going with the three of them had opted to take the girl's car. They had left the station long ago so they should arrive anytime soon.

"Hi everybody! We're back!" Viki yelled out. Everybody piled into the room and greeted them, saying that they had seen everything on TV. Ranma's four girlfriends, one fiancée and one best friend/practically girlfriend almost bowled him over when they tackled him, raining down kisses and glomps as they showed their relief at seeing him alive. Even Kasumi had gotten into the action, but this time the other girls ignored it since they understood how she felt. They felt guilty since it had been their idea to send Ranma and Yun to the mall.

Piccolo cleared his throat to get their attention and ordered them to go to the dining room. The siblings haven't had anything to eat since leaving the temple earlier that day so they must be starving. Chris had prepared a welcome back feast for them with help from the other girls, including Kasumi who is pretty much done with the bed rest. Everyone headed towards the dining room with the intent of getting the whole story out of the two siblings as they ate.

That's when disaster hit.

Ranma had only taken two steps when he felt really, really dizzy all of a sudden. He slowed down until he's the last of the group heading out of the room. His vision got blurry and he felt like his body weighted a ton. He felt like he's back in the tree that contains the seal for the True Fire Rune. He tried to access his ki to help, but then his vision went black and he knew no more.

Everyone turned back when they heard a thump behind them. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw Ranma sprawled on the ground. They rushed to his side and checked him over. He's hardly breathing and his heartbeat is slow and comes in too far between beats.

"Edge! Call Dr. Tofu!" Piccolo shouted. The swordsman ran towards the phone as fast as he can. "Tina, start CPR! We have to get his heart rate back to normal!" She did so with Ranko helping her.

At that moment Jones, the Gunsmith Cats and the three ninjas walked in. They had parked their car far away and had Ayame, Watari and Sasuke sneak them into the temple. As soon as they saw what's happening they rushed to the group huddled around the pigtailed man.

Jones looked franticly at the pale face of his great-grandson. "What happened?" The Gunsmith Cats also nodded worriedly. Even the ninjas are pretty shook up. They had never seen Ranma look this bad before.

Kodachi looked like a wreck as she explained to them, "We don't know! We were going to the dining room when he just fainted! What are we going to do? What's wrong with him?" Becky hugged the hysterical girl as she started to break down in worry. Jones and the Gunsmith Cats each grabbed one of the girls as they watched Tina and Ranko try to revive their fallen boyfriend.

Edge ran back into the room. "Tofu and Kasumi are clearing out their clinic now! They said to teleport there in about a minute so they can get any witnesses out!"

Tina and Ranko are crying hysterically as they tried to revive Ranma with no success. "One minute could be too late!" they cried helplessly. Nothing they do is working.

Then Molly got an idea. "Ranko, give him a small shock! That might help!"

Ranko quickly turned her hair black and white. She shocked him a couple of times. Not enough to kill him, but it might jumpstart his heart to go faster.

It didn't work.

Molly looked up from her spot on the floor to the ninjas. "Get a pail of water, a hand towel and smelling salts!" They rushed off and returned with the items in seconds.

Molly took some water out and poured it over Ranma's head with no reaction from him. Then she tried the smelling salts. Neither worked. "Dang! I thought that might wake him up!" She soaked the towel and put it on his forehead, hoping with all her might it'll help even if she knew that it wouldn't do anything. Machines are her specialty, not people.

For a few more tense seconds the only sounds are of Tina and Ranko applying CPR and the hysterical crying of the females, especially Yun who is clutching onto Rico. Even Landis is looking a bit worried.

Piccolo checked his pulse and breath. "Oh god, his heart has stopped! Forget the witnesses, we'll deal with them later! Viki teleport us there NOW!"

Viki immediately ran out of Minnie's arms and went to Ranma's side. Everyone huddled around her as she started up her rune. They arrived in the clinic faster than she's ever blinked before.

Tofu and Kasumi are waiting for them as they materialized in the waiting room. The two of them gasped at seeing Ranma's state. Tofu quickly rushed to his side as Kasumi got everyone to back off. He checked the younger man for a second before lifting him up and running to one of the examination rooms with Kasumi following close behind. Before she closed the door she told everyone to stay in the room. The last thing Ranma's group saw is Tofu putting his pale and limp body on the bed.

For a whole hour they waited tensely for any news of Ranma's health. Viki had teleported Kodachi, Rally and Ayame back to the temple. Kodachi quickly instructed her pet to eat anyone who tries to enter the grounds while Ayame sneaked Rally out the back to her car so that they would have a partial alibi if this news were to get out. After Mr. Green Turtle seemed to agree with Kodachi Viki teleported the two of them to Ms. Hinako's place and then she teleported the three of them back to the clinic.

Finally, Kasumi opened the door and stepped out with a strained expression, making everyone's worries escalate. She raised her hand to quiet them as she explained the outcome. Everyone paled as she spoke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downtown Police Station -

Reporters surrounded the downtown Shibuya Police Station as they tried to get answers from the police there. They had all seen the footage that Ellen was able to film. They had seen Tyrant, a monster straight out of a video game, rampaging and killing anything that moved in the new mall that had opened that day. Before the police were able to close the building off Ellen had gotten shots of the rest of the monsters, what's left of them anyhow. People who had played the Resident Evil series had recognized the monsters that were shown in the shots she took.

Afterwards when the cops had closed off the area and transported the bodies away from the site the reporters had all gone straight to the police station to find out what's being done about it. So far the police haven't said anything about what had happened at the mall and are refusing to comment on what they're doing about it. That didn't discourage news hungry reporters at all. They're not going anywhere till they get something to put in their paper or on their news station.

Inside the police station a day after the 'Mall Massacre' as it's now being called all of the heads of the police forces are meeting again as they tried to get some answers to tell the reporters outside the building. The meeting hall is closed to anyone that isn't of high ranking or already knows what's going on. Some higher ups from the army are there as well since the monster attacks have gotten worse. Currently folders are being passed to all of the people in the room on all the facts available that had happened at the mall earlier that day.

Mr. Kotobuki entered the room along with Ryo, Sakeo and Kaori. They took their seats at the front of the meeting hall and began the meeting. "As you all know there was an attack at the mall downtown yesterday. The death toll is 78 people dead and well over a hundred are now in the nearby hospitals from minor to critical condition. Before you ask it's true that the monsters are just like the ones found in the Resident Evil games."

"What? How can that be? Are you sure?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that," Ryo spoke up. "I was there firing away at the monster called a Hunter when I was in there."

The room darkened as the slide projector started up. It showed the monsters that had attacked the mall. "There were nine monsters that attacked the mall, all from the Resident Evil games," Kotobuki said as pictures of the Lickers, Hunter, Gamma, Bandersnatcher, Dac and Tyrant are shown. "There were four Lickers, two each of two different types. One pair had long claws while the other two had crab like claws. They also wore metal helmets over their heads to protect their exposed brains. They can climb walls easily and their tongues are like razor wire that can slice into flesh easy. My kids killed two of the Lickers when they were attacked. As for other two one was killed by Ranma Wild, although we barely have any parts of that one left. I don't think he was very happy to see it. The last one was killed by Dr. Indiana Jones who came to the mall." The Dr. Jones bit made them a bit more attentive.

"The Hunter that Ryo fought off looks like this," Kotobuki said as a picture of a Hunter taken off of a player's guide is shown. "The Hunter seems to have a major healing factor to it that explains why when Ryo shot at it with his gun the Hunter wouldn't stay down. It also did the most damage during the fight. It was finally killed when Minnie of the Gunsmith Cats threw a bomb down its throat, blowing it up from the inside out.

The picture changed to the remains of the Gamma. "The Gamma came out of the pond in the middle of the mall and was very frog like. Its skin is rubbery and has a protective slime coating all over its body. When it was shot at the bullets just bounce off of it. It was killed when my youngest daughter got its mouth open and my son fired into its mouth. It may be bulletproof on the outside, but it's vulnerable inside of its body."

Kotobuki pressed a button and the slide changed to that of the remains of the Bandersnatcher. "The Bandersnatcher, unlike the one in the game, had two rubbery arms instead of just one." Another button press and it showed the Dac. "Then there was the Dac. It's based on a monster in the book series instead of the games. Both of these monsters attacked people on the upper floors and grabbed them and threw them to the ground floor. The Bandersnatcher was killed by Mr. Wild when he cut it in half and the Dac was shot down by Rally of the Gunsmith Cats and Kaori finished it off after it crashed to the ground."

The projector got exchanged for the type that plays video. "Then there's the Tyrant." Footage of Tyrant is shown on the screen, the same footage that's on the news stations. "The Tyrant has inhuman strength and durability. A steel plate that is the same kind that's used on armored tanks protected its heart. The preliminary studies by the team in the morgue say that its remains are made up of nearly indestructible chemicals, hardened tissues and surgically implanted wiring." The footage switched to the scene of when the Tyrant is fired upon by everyone with guns and Minnie throwing a grenade at it. It blew up right in front of its face, but it didn't even slow the giant monster down. Afterwards the video showed Ranma Wild facing off against the monster. "Mr. Wild, after receiving a sword from Dr. Jones, sliced the monster into bits, killing the Tyrant for good. All of the bodies of the monsters are all being kept safe in an airtight and heavily fortified storage area for now. We don't want this to turn into a Resident Evil like situation."

Everyone felt relieved at that. A few of them are video game fanatics and remember how the police forces were overwhelmed in the second game. Ryo had also talked to one of the younger cops in the station to get a bit of info on the games. An airtight fortress is the best place to keep the body parts in.

"Good move. Having a zombie virus in a big city like Shibuya wouldn't be a good idea. Unlike Raccoon City in the game we can't close off the city to the outside world then drop a bomb to make sure that the virus won't spread to the rest of Japan," one of the police captains said.

"But still, how did all that happen? How did monsters from a video game show up in the city?" is the general question from the higher ups in the room.

Kotobuki answered, "The new crime lord is the cause of everything according to the reports we have. He has a long history in creating monsters to do his dirty work for him."

"So what's his name?" one of them asked.

"His name is Neclord. He came here from eastern Europe after his home base there was destroyed there."

"So where did you get this information from?"

"From Ranma Wild who is the head of the Dark Hunters of the Japanese branch," Ryo answered.

"'Dark Hunters'? What's that?" everyone asked at the same time.

Sakeo cleared her throat to get all the attention to her. "Our information comes from when Ryo went to the temple and talked to Ranma's group while he was bugged. The Dark Hunters organization according to Mr. Wild was started after Teddy Roosevelt shot and killed a werewolf while he was hunting in Europe. He saw the danger that the supernatural world has in store for a world that no longer believes in them. In order to counteract the chaos this could caused he created the Dark Hunters to hunt down dangerous creatures of the dark. Neclord, according to Mr. Wild, is the last of the Vampire Nobles that served under the command of the Vampire King during his rule 500 years ago. After vampire hunters killed off all of the other nobles he hid himself deep in the remote parts of Eastern Europe. He revealed himself when he tried to take control of the surrounding lands to create a kingdom of the dead. That's when the European based Dark Hunters attacked his base and destroyed it. Unfortunately he got away and came here where the demon hunters here don't deal with his kind very much, therefore making our country easy pickings."

"What is all this?" one of the army brass said in barely contained disgust as he looked over the file that Sakeo just read out loud. "A vampire? What kind of bullshit is this?"

Ryo's eyes narrowed as he said, "Well, considering what we have been dealing with lately is that so hard to believe?" He hated dealing with those types of people whose pride and status comes first before everything else.

Kotobuki also narrowed his eyes at the pompous jerk. "Besides, it's been my staff that's been dealing with these monsters. While my people have been dying your people just sit on their butts doing nothing," he said harshly.

"What? How dare you!" the army brass shouted.

Sakeo felt the same way as Ryo and Kotobuki. If the army had started helping out after the whole ballroom massacre the death rate for this latest attack would have been much less. They had asked for assistance, but were turned down. "He's right. It has been the police force that has been dealing with these monsters while your army guys just watched from the sidelines."

He growled at the three of them. "We can't just deploy the troops for every little thing you know!"

All the ones from the police force also sided with Sakeo. One of them said, "Too much red tape right. Or is it that you guys are hiding something?"

"Now see here!"

He was about to keep on shouting at them, but is cut short by Mr. Zen. "The fact is that the government does have some knowledge of the supernatural like most of the other governments around the world. However, they like to keep a tight lip on things like this."

Before the hotheaded guy from the army could refute this fact his superior, an older man with a much more open mind, told him to stand down. He then said, "Ranma Wild is the leader of this 'Dark Hunters' right? Maybe we should bring him in for questioning."

Kotobuki shook his head as he reigned in his anger. "That wouldn't work. The American government won't look too kindly on us for forcing one of their own to tell us about a hidden force in their government. Besides, he is the great-grandson of Indiana Jones and once word gets out about his treatment in an army style questioning things will just get worse than they are now."

Everyone eyes besides Kotobuki and Ryo's groups bulged and they all asked, "What! He's his grandson?" Jones is a big legend in the army and police forces.

Ryo nodded. "Yes. His real name is Ranma Jones. He changed his name so that people won't know who he's related to."

Kaori then added, "In other words we can't touch any of the household members of the temple without making us look worse than we are now."

"So what can we do then?" one of the police brass asked as everyone digested the new information.

Sakeo spoke up. "Simple. All the crime lords that we know of are working for Neclord. We can lock them up so that they won't be able to help out Neclord any time soon. That's what we have asked you to come here for."

"Besides, does any one of you people really want to be the fall guy if this gets more out of hand than it already is?" Ryo asked. Everyone shook his or her heads.

Kotobuki gazed around the room as he said, "We need to find out where his laboratory is. That lab probably contains bigger and stronger monsters and probably in large quantities as well. We need to find it and shut it down before things get worse." Everyone, even the ones from the army, nodded in agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a forested area –

"YEAH! YOU SEE THAT! THAT'S MY SWORD CUTTING UP THAT MONSTER!"

Jura had invited all the friends and fellow blacksmiths she knew to her house when she heard Ranma's name on the news again. There are all in her spacious living room watching the defeat, more like slaughter, of Tyrant using the sword Jura had made for Ranma.

All the male blacksmiths that had said she couldn't do a good job since she's a woman winced. No matter what argument they make they can't refute the fact that a sword cut through a monster that bullets couldn't defeat. They all very reluctantly apologized for having doubted that a woman couldn't be a blacksmith while those who believed in her cheered. The few women who are also blacksmiths cheered for one of their own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later –

Ranma woke up feeling like he had just run a marathon through China. The bright sunlight from the window caused him to wince while he tried to get his eyes to focus. After a few seconds adjusting to the light he tried to figure out where he is from his position of staring up at the ceiling. The last thing he remembers is passing out as they were headed to the dining room. He spent a few minutes gathering enough strength to sit up.

After he did so, with a lot of protest from his body, he recognized he's in a spacious white room with only a full sized bed and a small table next to it. There are white drapes on the solitary window and it's currently open letting in a nice breeze. 'Wow, so this is what the afterlife is like. It's pretty nice here.' He spent a minute or two just letting it refresh him before looking around again.

When he looked down at floor he saw Tina, Chris, Viki, Kodachi, Ranko, Kasumi and Yun sleeping on futons. All around them are used containers of takeout and some backpacks containing clothes indicating that they have been here for a while. 'Okay, never mind the being dead part.' He decided not to disturb them and reached for the glass of water on the table. After drinking the whole thing he put it back. He didn't get it quite right so it tipped over.

The sound of glass hitting wood is enough to rouse the girls on the floor. They looked around bleary eyed until Tina spotted that he's awake and yelled, "RANMA!"

She and the other girl's dog piled him on his bed, taking turns kissing every single inch of his face and hugging him as if they haven't seen him in years. Their sobs brought Tofu and Kasumi to their room.

Kasumi's eyes lit up as she saw her little brother awake and she practically bulldozed the others out of the way and hugged him fiercely. Tofu smiled at him as he came to the side of his bed.

"You gave us quite a scare Ranma-kun. I suggest you not do that again. You had everyone worried sick."

Ranma patted Kasumi on the back and smiled a bit at the other girls, one that they returned with happy and relieved smiles. Kasumi let go of him and stood beside her husband. The other girls took her place back on Ranma, each latching on to a different place with Yun having the prized location of his chest. "What happened to me doc? Last thing I remember is feeling like hell before I passed out."

Tofu's relieved face turned serious. "Ranma, you almost died." Ranma's eyes widened at that and the girl's hugs got even tighter. "You used a new ki technique that you haven't mastered yet that day didn't you?"

Ranma thought back to the fight at the mall. "Yeah, I did. It's called the 'Splitting Heaven'. What's that got to do with it?"

Kasumi took up the explanation. "Ranma, you should know that that technique took up a LOT of your ki. You haven't mastered it yet so you used up more than it should have used. That wouldn't have been so bad to cause you to be in that state. However, you suffered from a lot of stress right before you used it didn't you?"

He thought back to the event that happened before his fight with the big whatever it is. He didn't want to think about it actually. It's painful thinking about seeing someone you know die in front of you. "Yeah, right before that is when Nabiki died in my arms," he said sadly.

He then told everyone the whole story from his point of view. Tofu and Kasumi listened as well as they only had bits and pieces of the story. In the middle of the storytelling Nabiki arrived and did a super glomp on him as soon as she saw he's awake. She then stood by her sister and added in her own part to the story. Yun's part in the whole ordeal is also told. In the end Tofu nodded as he put together all the pieces.

"Ranma, the shock of seeing someone close to you die shook up you up badly. You went from hating Nabiki to hating the monster that they call Tyrant, then using that hate to fuel yourself as you shot Tyrant through the wall and faced off against what they call the Bandersnatcher. Then you went up against Tyrant again after having gotten control of your rampant emotions using the Soul of Ice. You then used a ki technique that you have only used once to kill Tyrant, draining you of a lot of your ki. This on top of all the stresses you have been under ever since you came back from the other world and more than likely the stress from having lived in Nerima has affected you greatly."

Kasumi continued on. "Basically, you overtaxed yourself. All the stress you've been subjected to and then the up and down of your emotions, then finally using an extremely draining and unmastered attack to top it off really messed up and drained your ki. Don't forget about you bringing Nabiki back from the dead as well. I'm surprised you were even awake while being interrogated by the police. Your body could no longer take everything and shut down. If we hadn't restarted your heart and got your ki stabilized you would have died."

Ranma froze at that. He never thought that stress would kill him. He's faced the Orochi, Herb, Pantyhose Taro, and even Saffron. Out of all the things he's been through stress almost killed him? He stayed that way for a few minutes digesting everything as he clung to his girls and his sister, his family.

He then looked up at Tofu and the Tendo sisters. "So, am I going to be okay?"

Tofu nodded. "Of course. By the end of this day you'll be back to your old self. However, as your doctor I have to give you one order, one that you must follow no matter what. It is vital for you to follow it since it will help prevent this from happening again.

Ranma and the girls on his bed turned up their heads to listen to the doctor's orders.

He smiled at them. "Go on a vacation."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Many miles away, three days later -

The sun is shining brightly on the coastal beach resort of one of the small islands of the Japanese coastline. The beach resort, known as the Flower Inn, is one of the lesser known hotels in the area. The resort/inn island is twice the size of the mall that the monsters attacked. The entire island covered about four miles in all. The owners of the inn only had about 200 guests a year tops. It's was just enough to keep it in business. The place is in serious trouble of shutting down, but the owner of the resort knows that after word gets out that their special guest had stayed at the resort their business would bloom.

The resort is one of the oldest ones in the area and hasn't seen much business. It's mainly because the other resorts kept on stealing all of their guests. Only the people who still knew that the resort is even there go there anymore. The hotel is a five-story building that's still well kept even if there haven't been that many people who go there anymore. The hotel rested on top of a hill overlooking the ocean and there's even a small hot spring on the island. The rest of the island is covered with a small forest that's easy to get lost in. There are plenty of beaches to be found and even paved roads where you can go biking or rollerblading on. There's also a great pool area with lots of beach chairs and umbrellas and even a bar. There's even an old oak tree growing by the beachside. In all, it's a beautiful paradise. (A)

The owner of the resort is a young girl named Sakura Shinguji, 17 years old, whose family has owned the resort and island for years. She keeps her long black hair in a high ponytail tied with a red ribbon. She's dressed in a pink kimono like top, long red skirt and a purple sash that becomes a bow at the back around her waist. She's wearing a hakama, the traditional attire of kendo users. She wears brown leather fingerless gloves on her hands and she has white socks and black shoes on her feet. She always keeps her katana, the Spirit Sword 'Arataka', close by her side.

She tries hard to keep her resort running. However, with all of the big time resorts around they're lucky to even get one guest a month. Many of the bigger resorts are pressuring her to sell the island to one of them, but she keeps turning them down since her family has owned the island for years. She won't sell it at any price.

Today is her big break at last. She had just gotten a phone call from Ranma Wild asking if they had rooms for him and some of his friends. She had jumped on the chance since their business would take off after word gets out that Ranma Wild, hero of Shibuya, had chosen to stay at her inn instead of one of those bigger resorts. Everything needed to be ready for him and his friends that are coming along with him. They said they would get to the resort by around the afternoon.

Rushing downstairs Sakura looked into the inn's TV room where the rest of the hotel workers are sitting around the TV watching the tape of the fight in the clock tower that had happened some time ago. They still couldn't get enough of it. Besides, all of the workers in the hotel are all part of a demon slayers family. However, since their grandparents were all such good demon slayers when it was their turn to take over the family business there were no longer any demons left in this area to fight. Not even a ghost haunting for them to deal with. So they all ended up working at Sakura's family hotel resort since they're all close friends and have ended up here one way or the other.

Sumire Kanzaki is the manager of the inn who likes wearing tight fitting clothes to show off her body. She's a 16 year old who's just shy of turning 17 young woman who has shoulder length brown-reddish hair and a blue headband. Her favorite outfit is a purple kimono that she's wearing now. She's also a loud mouth and likes to speak her mind a lot. She constantly needs to be the center of attention all the time and is a bit snobbish. She also has a lot of business sense and is the main reason why the inn hasn't gone under yet. She's also a master of the naginata.

Maria Tachibana, age 19, is the second tallest person at the hotel. She has a cold, serious attitude and likes wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and long black skirt and keeps her short blonde hair in a way that lets a large clump of hair go over her left eye. When she's outside she wears a long black overcoat unless she's out training where she would wear her training clothes. She's cleaning her custom made .40 S&W M92 that she likes to call the Samurai Edge (1). Like most of her family she's a gun nut. She even makes her own bullets so she knows what kind of firepower each of them has. She also helps out with the repairs of the inn. Every now and then she would take her gun apart so that she could clean all the parts into working order.

Iris Chateaubriand at age 9 is the youngest of the inn's residents and also the shortest. She likes wearing a pink ribbon in her blonde hair and wearing a blue dress with a white apron. Her job around the inn is that she's the only one that knows how to work the old steamboat that the inn still has. She also has psychic powers that run's in her family. She's very powerful due to this and is a great ally to have in a fight. She also keeps a stuffed teddy bear she had named 'Joan-Paul' with her all the time. She's also a great actress.

Kohran Ri is the 16 year old mechanic of the inn. She has purple hair braided into two ponytails that went with her eyes. She wears glasses and wears overalls most of the time because she's in her workshop most of the time. If she isn't working she wears a red Chinese shirt and pants that's very similar to what Ranma usually wears only fitted for a girl complete with a hat. She keeps all of the machines in the inn in working condition. She also works on several gadgets when she isn't doing anything like the energy cannon that she made that has the habit of misfiring on her almost every time she tries to test fire it. And when she needs some help with testing a new invention her friends always seem to have something to do then help her out.

Kanna Kirishima, age 19, is the tallest of the inn residents. She's a muscular redhead woman who's a fighter. She almost always wears tights and a karate shirt. She's very into working her body into better shape, but is laid back most of the time. She does most of the heavy lifting in the inn since she's the strongest person on the island and also helps out with the heavy-duty repairs. Her skin is a darker shade than the others since she spends more time outside than the others do.

Orihime Soletta, age 16, is the cook for the inn. She's a young woman that is always into the latest pop culture. She likes to dress in the latest fads and keeps her long black hair in a high ponytail. She's a bit prissy at times and doesn't get along too well with Sumire. She's skilled in using weighted chains that she keeps in the sleeves of her clothes and can shoot fireballs, a trait passed down in her family. Like Kanna her skin is also a darker shade than the rest thanks to her mix bloodline.

Reni Milchstrase is the second youngest of the inn's residents at the age of 13. She's the one in charge of making sure that the supplies for the inn are all checked in. She's a little taller than Iris is. She's a calm, quiet girl that has short silver hair. Many people would have mistaken her for a boy if she wears the right clothes. She also thinks the most clearly of their group of friends. She's skilled in fencing and has a rapier that she likes to clean every so often.

Finally Lachette Altair, age 18, who handles the paperwork for the inn. She's a fairly tall woman the third tallest as Maria is just a bit taller then she is. She likes to keep to herself most of the time as she doesn't really say much. She likes to wear loose fitting clothes since she doesn't really like to show off her body. She also lets her long blonde hair down her back. She keeps the other girls from tearing into each other when they fight which happens at least twice a week. She's skilled in knife throwing and knife fighting. She keeps her knives inside the folds in her clothes. (2)

Sakura ran into the TV room seeing their inactivity. "What are you guys doing? Aren't you guys even ready yet?"

"Ready for what?" Kanna asked, still glued to the TV.

"What? None of you even remember?" She had shouted down to them that they're going to have some guests over today.

"Remember what?" Sumire asked as she watched Ranma taking down Nails.

"That our guests are coming today!" Sakura shouted, wondering why she's stuck with friends like these.

"Who is it again," Orihime asked nonchalantly. She doesn't really care since most of their guests are people who wanted a cheap place to stay.

Sakura sighed in resignation. "Oh no one really," she said seeing that her friends are too into watching the TV to even listen to her. It looks like she's doing everything by herself again! "It's just Ranma Wild coming over with some friends to stay here for about two weeks."

Sakura turned around and is about to walk out of the room when she suddenly felt like there's something behind her. Looking back she saw that all her friends had gotten up from where they were sitting and into her face in a heartbeat. How they all moved over to her without making a sound and that fast ran through her mind.

"HE'S WHAT!" they all shouted since they couldn't believe what they just heard. Ranma Wild is quickly becoming a pop idol with everything he's been doing in Shibuya. In fact, they all wished that they were in the Shibuya area to help out and make use of their demon slaying skills. They're really getting tired of having Yohko that so-called Devil Hunter and all of the other demon hunters of Japan saying that they're pathetic because they have never fought a demon before.

Sakura nodded, a bit creeped out at their now eager faces. "Yeah. He's coming here along with some of his friends in the afternoon." Her eyes bulged when she's treated to a sight that she has never seen before. All of her friends started cleaning the inn at breakneck speed getting everything ready for their guests.

"Wow. I wonder what they would do if I said that Wild had just bought the inn and is coming here to run the place, even if it's not true?" Sakura said as she watched her friends clean up the inn. Then thoughts of how they would have to treat their new boss came into her mind, mostly of them calling him master and how he'll show them, more importantly her, how much of a 'master' he is. She hit her head with the sheath of her katana when she thought of that. 'Bad thoughts Sakura! Bad thoughts!' Then she thought, 'Oh well, no harm in fantasizing right.' Her cheeks became very red as her thoughts went into the adults-only range as her friends went around her in their haste to clean up the place.

Hey, she's been on an island with people the same gender as her for a very long time. Now a total hottie who's a star and one of her personal heroes is coming to HER resort where he will stay for a good fourteen days. You'd act the same way too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Suikoden world -

Leknatt and Chaos are watching the action from the viewing globe. Toltiir had gone back to his place some time ago leaving the two alone again.

"Who are those girls?" Leknatt asked the cat sitting next to her.

"They're the girls from an anime called Sakura Wars. These girls are how they would be if they weren't born during the Demon Wars in the early 20th century that never happened in this world."

"So why are they there?"

Chaos looked up at her with an unreadable expression. "What? Never heard of analogs before? Just because this is one of the Ranmaverses doesn't mean people's analogs don't roam around you know. I didn't add anything or do anything if that's what you're thinking."

Leknatt blushed a bit since she had been thinking that Chaos had done something again to stir things up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile -

At a port that's the closest to the resort island Ranma and the others had arrived and are waiting for the boat that they had rented for them to use. Piccolo and his grandfather are staying behind to watch over the temple and to make sure that Landis wouldn't go out. Someone also has to make sure that Mr. Green Turtle wouldn't get hungry and start to eat the pets in the neighborhood. Ranma had invited Ms. Hinako to come along too, especially since Yun really seems to like hanging out with her. Tofu and Kasumi would have come as well, but they are too busy at their clinic. Rally and her friends have come with them as well as they wanted some fun in the sun too.

There's another person with them as well, Shiori. Everyone had been teasing her and Fred, who had invited her, ever since they picked her up at her dojo. Even the ninjas are teasing the kendoist and the knight, much to the two's irritation. It had been so funny watching Fred act like a scared teenager when he had walked up to her and asked her to go with him (us he amended a second later, but everyone had caught his slip-up) to a resort island for two weeks. Their blushing faces looked really funny. When she had said yes you would have thought that he had asked her to marry him. Fred looked THAT happy.

He never noticed that Rico was the complete opposite of him at that moment.

Even funnier is when they had picked her up at her dojo that morning. Fred looked so nervous for some reason, probably because Rico had been watching the two of them like a hawk ever since that kiss in Molly's lab. She had been steamed when she had caught the two of them holding hands. Shiori had tripped on a loose rock and Fred had caught her hand to keep her from falling and held it until she regained her balance. They didn't notice that they continued holding hands until Rico had caught them.

Ranma felt really glad that it's about time somebody else got the spotlight for those types of situations. He had no problems holding the hands of his girls or showing affection so he joined in the teasing as well. The others are glad that he no longer seems to favor Kasumi all the time. Rather he's back to sharing time with them equally, a bit to Kasumi's disappointment. However he explained to her that it's not fair and plus she's back in shape. However, he still tended to treat her like a princess, just that he's doing it to the other girls now too.

He fingered his new hairdo as they waited for the boat to arrive. It'll take some getting used to.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

As he's walking home with Yun beside him he sees a hair salon on the way. For some weird reason he can't explain he looks down at his sister's hair. It's grown quite a bit since they've come here and is starting to become wild like his. "Hey sis, let's stop here for a second. You need to get your hair trimmed a bit or else it'll get out of control." He's a real expert at that considering he used to have a curse that made his hair grow out if he didn't wear a special whisker while in male form.

Yun looked at the hair salon before her eyes lit up in mischief. Ranma suddenly had a very, very bad feeling. "Sure! Let's go!" She dragged him into the salon. The glint in her eyes made him really, really nervous.

They went up to the receptionist who's currently looking at some papers. "Hi. My sister needs a bit of a trim please."

The woman behind the counter looked up at him, then down at the little girl. "Sure! One second." She's about to make a call on the intercom system when Yun stopped her.

"My brother needs a new hairdo too please!"

Ranma looked down in surprise at her. What is she talking about? Before he could refute her words the receptionist had already called over two of their employees.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not here for a haircut! Only she is!" he almost screamed in panic.

Yun just giggled. "Please big brother! You really do need a new hairdo." She unleashed the one attack he can never hope to counter, the 'sad puppy dog eyes' technique.

He lasted three seconds before he relented. "Fine. Let's just get his over with." Yun yelled out in happiness as he sulked. He followed the one who is going to do his hair while Yun followed the other one to the opposite end of the salon. The receptionist chuckled a little then went back to work.

He sat down at the chair the lady led him to, still sulking a bit at how easy he is to manipulate. The lady then went, "Oooohhhh! Now look at this! All this lovely hair, and so soft and shiny too!"

Ranma got a really bad feeling as soon as he heard the excited voice of the lady behind him. 'Oh god, don't tell me they gave me one of those crazy types?' He prayed to every god, deity and spirit he can think of. They didn't respond.

The lady squealed in delight as she touched his hair here and there. "Just what are we going to do with this hair! Maybe we should cut it all nice and short? Or maybe we should dye it so it's another color! Ooohhh! I wonder how you would look as a blonde! Or maybe a redhead! I love men with red hair! Don't worry honey, just leave this all to me!"

If Ranma had been scared before, he's frightened now. However, as soon as she grabbed his pigtail and he saw in her hands a pair of scissors he quickly grabbed her wrist before she can cut it. "The pigtail stays," he said in an emotionless voice.

The whole salon became eerily quiet. No one had ever done that before. She had a shocked expression for a little while before she nodded in understanding. Her face turned serious as well. "I understand." Then it went back to being hyperactive. "Don't worry, I know just the way to style your hair even with that pigtail!" She took off his bandanna before he could react. He almost panicked before he noticed she doesn't seem to even care that there's a 'tattoo' on his forehead.

He just sighed and bowed to the inevitable. He endured her working relentlessly on his hair for a long while. Eventually he relaxed after a while since she seems to know what she's doing. She wash, dried, cut, shaved and even added all types of chemicals to his hair. He just hoped his hair would survive after this.

After a good 45 minutes she's finished. "There! All done! Take a look at yourself now!" She turned his chair towards the mirror since she had it facing backwards, 'to make it a surprise' she says. The image that looked back at him surprised him. He looked…good.

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

He fingered his now spiky hair. It's not that it's spiky as in it rises up like a punk rocker. More like it's clumped now into 'spikes' that points down to the ground and is artistically arranged. He even has a little antenna like 'spike' pointing upwards. His sideburns are totally gone and his hair is more controlled than ever. Combined with his pigtail it looks really good on him (B).

Yun had jumped up and down in glee when she had seen him when he went back to the waiting room. It cost him a LOT of money, but at least it looks really good on him now. His girls loved it, practically squealing as soon as they saw him. The night before in bed Kasumi wouldn't stop caressing his hair saying it looks really good on him. It doesn't even feel hard like when there's tons of hair spray and gel on it. Somehow the lady had been able to get it to become naturally like that. He doesn't know what chemicals she added to his hair, but now it stays like that indefinitely, only his pigtail being adjustable. In the morning even after he took his bath he swears he heard it 'spoing' into place exactly as it had the day before. No need to comb it or anything (C).

Anyway, he had made the reservations for the resort they're going to this morning since he had been planning to go somewhere else. His grandfather said that there's an inn that should still be around since he last came to Japan on the island they are going to. It's nice and quiet and away from big crowds and the island itself is absolutely beautiful. If they went to one of the bigger resorts they would never get a moment's peace so he changed the plans.

A few minutes later (or a few excruciating hours if you asked Shiori and Fred) the boat arrived. The boat is a large yacht that can hold all of them easily. A few minutes later they loaded everything onto the boat and started off to the resort. The boat's driver would drop them off there and on the last day pick them up. They could have just teleported there with Viki's magic, but then questions on how they had gotten there without a boat would come up.

"So we're just going to relax while Neclord is out there?" Edge asked as he looked over the bow of the boat. Next to him is Minnie and on his back is the Seven Star Dragon Sword.

Minnie nodded. "We do need some time off from fighting as well as getting away from all of those reporters. Besides, it's doctor's orders. You really want to see how those girls would take it if Ranma had really died?"

Edge shook his head. He too had been scared for his friend when Piccolo said his heart stopped. He can only imagine the devastation the girls would have felt if he really had died.

"Plus, we won't have to worry about any of the monsters following us since no one knows where we are. If we're needed Viki can just teleport us back," the sword said from his sheath.

"Yeah, we won't have to worry about anything for now. All we need to do is relax for the next few days," Molly said from behind them as she worked on a new kind of hovercraft using her bike as the base.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma stood at one side of the ship deep in thought. Everyone left him alone seeing how he's so deep into his thoughts that he's practically dead to the world. He's thinking about the conversation he had with Kasumi a few hours before he had been released from the clinic.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"Ranma, can I talk to you for a second?"

The girls had left to go back to the temple to get refreshed and get some fresh clothes for Ranma to wear. Now it's just him inside his room. Nabiki had been with him to give him company until just a few minutes ago.

"Sure Kasumi. What did you want to talk about?"

She entered and sat down on his bed. She started off by asking, "Ranma, you would tell me anything right?"

Without hesitation he replied, "Of course. Why? What did you want to ask me?"

Her usual serene face disappeared and she adopted her totally serious one. "Ranma, Tofu and I didn't tell you something because the others were here and we knew you would be uncomfortable if we had said it in front of them. What I mean is that the stress you have been under lately, while different, shouldn't have been so much that it would get you to almost die. Please, tell me what is getting to you. When we checked you and you were, and still are, very, very stressed about something. Please, tell me what it is."

Ranma sighed heavily and leaned back on his bed. He looked outside his window getting his thoughts in order for a long time. Kasumi waited patiently for him, knowing that it has to be very big to have stressed him out so much.

Finally, Ranma finished and spoke without looking at her. "You remember what happened at the ball and the mall right?" She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "So many people died Kasumi. I don't know how many had died or were hurt, but they did die and they were hurt."

Kasumi's heart ached at the amount of pain Ranma's voice held. She became even more hurt as she watched two tears come from his eyes. He didn't seem to notice them. "Kasumi, do you know why they were hurt or killed? It's because I was there. Neclord is after ME. He doesn't care about the people that get in the way. All he wants to do is get to my rune. I can't let him get my rune, but still…"

Kasumi could feel the waves of despair coming from him. Ranma sometimes lets down the walls protecting his emotions whenever he's around people he really trusts and loves. Right now all she can see is pain. "If I haven't come back here, even if it was an accident, none of those people would have gotten hurt! It's because of me Kasumi! I'm the one that let them die!" He finally turns in her direction. His pained eyes and expression hurt her deeply and she embraced the young man before her.

"It's my fault Kasumi! I can't let him get to my rune because I know he'll kill even more people, but people are dying anyway! I want to help them, bring them back to life, but I can't! I'll cause a riot and get more people hurt if people knew I have the power bring people back from the dead! It's all my fault Kasumi! It's all my fault!" he cried into her shoulder as he let himself go and cried. Kasumi could feel heart-breaking sobs wracking his body as he released stress he's been keeping to himself for a long time. Nabiki and Tofu heard Ranma's crying through the door and they came to investigate. What they saw devastated them. They didn't know what caused it but the sight of Ranma, RANMA of all people, crying is something they thought they would never see. Even in Nerima he wouldn't cry unless he's forced in some way, either by potions or spells. Thankfully they are at the back of the clinic so no one heard Ranma's words. The two of them came up to him and gave their support to the breaking down pigtailed man.

After a few minutes Ranma is able to control himself and he pulled away from the four-way hug. He wiped away as much of his tears as he can and said, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Tofu shook his head. "It's alright Ranma. Tell us, what's wrong?"

Ranma reluctantly told them what he had said to Kasumi with a little help from her. They remained silent for a few moments before Nabiki said, "Ranma, it's not your fault. It's this Neclord guy doing everything. From what you've told us he's like all the other challengers you've faced in Nerima that are bent on world domination. He cares nothing for the people getting hurt. Nothing is your fault." Ranma is about to refute this, but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Ranma, all you've been trying to do is save as many people as you can. You're right; you can't give him your rune. It's too powerful to be in the hands of someone like him. You are actually saving lives by doing that."

At his disbelieving stare Tofu explained it to him. "Ranma, how many people do you think will die if you failed to keep your rune from Neclord?" Ranma kept silent. "That's right, no one knows. However, we do know that it'll be a lot more people than the ones that were killed in those two battles." Tofu put a hand on his shoulder. "You are doing everyone a lot of good by fighting to keep Neclord from your rune. From what you've told us he's the cause of you being in this world anyway. YOU were just trying to keep your sister from dying by giving up your own life instead. Believe me when I say that you are not at fault here."

Ranma didn't say anything for a long while as he just stared at them, thinking about what they said. Finally, after a long while he gave them a smile and said, "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

Nabiki and Kasumi just gave him another hug and Tofu patted his shoulder in response. They can tell he just released a lot of stress he's been dealing with for a long time.

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"We're here!"

He's cut off from his thoughts when he heard Rally call out. He just stared out at the water for a while longer before joining the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the resort -

Sakura and the others had just fixed up the inn at recorded time. The floors are mopped and waxed so shiny you can see your reflection in them and the windows are so clear you wouldn't know they're there unless you touch the glass. They wanted to make everything look good for him. Even Kohran had cleaned up her lab, which is a very rare thing for her to do.

Orihime had started to cook dinner for their guest as well. She's making a feast fit for a king. Maria and Kanna had fixed all of the things around the inn that needed fixing. The others are making sure that everything is in place and preparing the rooms. If things went as planned then their business would skyrocket when word gets out that Ranma Wild had chosen to stay at their hotel instead of the other hotels in the area.

"Hey!" Kohran shouted, making everyone stop what they were doing. "They're almost here now! Everybody down to the dock!"

They all ran for the dock as they saw a ship coming up to their port. They watched as the boat slowed to a crawl and saw the people on the boat. The women clearly outnumbered the men. Two children are with them as well. There are even three people that they could tell are ninjas on board. They studied each person, relishing the male ones for a bit, until the last one arrived on the bow. A few of them started drooling.

Ranma is dressed in a white shirt and swimming shorts. The shirt clung to him like a second skin much to their enjoyment. They can see the muscles on his firm and hard body as he looked over their island. He's wearing a black bandanna, an accessory he's famous for now. His hair is also different now, but really works for him. A pair of tan colored fingerless gloves is on his hands as well. Sakura liked him immediately as she too tended to wear those same types of gloves. In fact, almost all of them are wearing fingerless gloves. However, they dismissed that as important.

He smiled as he saw the layout of the island and liked what he saw. As for Sakura and the others most of them blushed seeing him smile like that. He had never smiled before when they saw him on TV. Now they can see what the world is missing out on.

The ship finally docks and the gangplank is put down. Ranma and the others got off the boat and approached the welcoming crew. Sakura's crew went up to them and bowed.

"Welcome to the Flower Inn! My name is Sakura Shinguji and I will be your hostess. Please enjoy your stay." Sakura smiled at their guest.

Ranma and the others bowed in response. "Thank you for having us as your guests," Ranma said.

"No, thank you! I'm Sumire Kanzaki." She eyed his body, thinking of how their business would bloom when word gets out that Ranma Wild stayed here. Well, that's how her thought process went anyway. Her hormones said an entirely different thing. She's the same as the other girls, having been on this island for a long time and hasn't seen a man in a long time. Ranma's girls eyed her suspiciously as well as a few of the other inn's staff.

Introductions are made between the two groups and what each of Sakura's crew does for the inn.

Then Yun saw that there's someone hiding behind the legs of Kanna. Running behind her she saw that there's a child around her age looking back shyly at her. "Hi! I'm Yun," she said to Iris. She knew that she would have more fun now since there's someone at the inn that's around her age besides Molly.

Iris tentatively looked back at the smiling face of Ranma's sister. "Hello. I'm Iris. This is Joan-Paul," she indicated her teddy bear.

"Wow! He's so cute! Hi, I'm Yun!" giggled Yun as she introduced herself to the bear.

Hinako smiled as she saw the two kids getting to know one another. "You kids have fun. We'll take care of everything."

Kodachi looked at their surroundings in awe and delight. "Look at that beach! Ranma, let's get registered and drop off our stuff in our rooms and then have some fun on the sands!" She grabbed one of Ranma's arms and practically dragged him up to the main office much to the amusement of everybody.

Ranko smiled as she grabbed the other arm. "Yeah! This'll be great fun!" Everyone laughed as he tried to get the two girls to slow down a bit. Kanna had already moved to get their bags from the boat. She staggered when she saw the sheer numbers of them. There are at least two dozens of them!

Edge came up her and said, "Well, what are you waiting for. Let's get the girl's baggage."

Kanna's left eye twitched as she jerked mechanically to turn to him. "What do you mean 'girl's baggage'?" she asked him slowly.

He pointed to another pile, one that is much smaller. "Those are the guy's bags. All the other bags belong to the girls."

Kanna twitched again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later -

Ranma's group all went to their rooms to drop off their bags as he registered everybody. Lachette and Sakura helped him with the paperwork and everything else needed. The three engaged in a bit of small talk while Lachette processed the paperwork. After getting his key (the others had been let into their rooms by Kanna) he went towards his room.

'Wow. They're so nice here, especially that Sakura girl. I wonder why Lachette seemed so distant though. Anyway, I think I'm going to enjoy this vacation!'

After everyone had dropped off their things in their rooms and change into their swimwear they all hit the beach for fun and surf. Ranma is the last to get there as he had been the one to register everybody. Sakura and the other girls decided to join in the fun even if they are to pretty much the servants around here. Sakura got the impression that Ranma is the nice type of person and wouldn't mind if the help joined in on their fun.

Ranma soon arrived on the beach in only his bandanna and swimming trunks. He figures he can always explain his runes off as tattoos if someone asked. It's been decided that no one is going to wear gloves this entire vacation. He looked around the beach at what everyone is doing.

Yun and Iris are making sand castles near the water. The two of them are dressed in modest one-piece swimsuits. Yun's swimsuit is colored green while Iris' is yellow. They are getting along with each other even though they've only known each other for only a few minutes.

Edge, who's only wearing blue trunks, is trying to learn how to surf with very little progress. He's being shown the ropes by Rally who's dressed in shorts and a red bikini top.

Out in the waters he can see Minnie and Becky in wetsuits checking out the sea floor around the island. The two would occasionally come up and talk to each other before going under again.

Shiori is teaching Fred how to rollerblade. Fred is getting the hang of it as Shiori held his hands while he led him down the paved road a bit from the beach. Shiori is wearing an orange bikini top and shorts while Fred has on a t-shirt and shorts. Rico, who's wearing a t-shirt and shorts as well, is constantly watching the two while the two did their best to ignore her. He would have to talk to that girl later about loosening up a bit.

Molly is sitting under a sun umbrella working on her hover-bike. She's dressed in shorts and a white shirt and she's still wearing her top hat. Another person he would have to talk into learning how to relax.

Hinako is lying down on her back on a beach chair getting a tan. She's dressed in a one-piece red swimsuit. It has a space in between her breasts and three heart-shaped holes at the back. It shows off her body well and if she wasn't teacher and friend he knows he would have fainted from blood loss. (D)

Hinako spotted him and motioned him over to apply suntan lotion on her. He went over to her and she turned so her back is towards the sky. He lathered up his hands with lotion and started applying it to her. He doesn't mind doing this for her since unlike other guys his hormones are in check when he's around her. As he's applying the lotion he looks around the beach to see what his girlfriends are doing. When he sees them he unconsciously gripped Hinako hard and even started to massage her, oblivious to the moans coming from her and what he's doing. The more he stared at them the redder he got and the more perverted his thoughts became. Oh my lord! Obviously his hormones don't have any defenses when it comes to his girlfriends.

Ranko is dressed in that green and red one-piece with the low back swimsuit that he/she/they wore during the Watermelon Island thing. It looks really cute on her. He never really noticed before since 'he' had been the one to wear it before. He can see that she fills it out REAL nice as she has grown quite a bit.

Hinako is groaning a bit louder. 'Wow, suntan lotion AND a massage!'

Kodachi is dressed in a blue thong-bikini. It left nothing to the imagination except for the really private parts. Boy it's getting hot. (E)

"Oh yes! My back has been killing me lately!"

Tina is also dressed in a two-piece swimsuit that's purple with a white trim. Her top hat is still on her head and now matches a bit with her swimsuit. Ranma unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at his fiancée. (F)

"Wow! Who taught you how to massage like this! You squeeze a bit hard, but still! Oh, that's right! That's the right pressure!"

Kasumi is wearing a two-piece bikini that looks very, very good on her. It's a white bikini with a red trim. It's very tight so it shows off her impressive figure. He personally knows how each and every one of those curves feels like. He's never really noticed her breasts before. He is now! (G)

"Ow! What was that about? …Ooohhh. Never mind. I guess you just slipped up a bit and gripped a bit hard."

Chris is wearing a white two-piece bikini that shows off her long legs. The top half is held up by nothing but strings. He can't seem to stop staring at her legs though. It's so long and smooth and hair free. (H)

"Whoa! Ranma! Tell me when you're going to flip me over before you d…oooohhhh. Wow, and you're just spreading around the lotion too! I don't know what you're doing or how you're doing it, but keep going!"

Lastly, but not the least, Viki is dressed in a one-piece black swimsuit. However, what surprised him is that it's the most daring out of all of them! The material is see-through except for dark spots in the shape of leaves and flowers covering up the private areas! He gulped, hard. (I)

"OOOOHHHH! That's the spot! You're going to have to teach me that pressure point or whatever it is you're doing!"

All of them are currently setting up the volleyball court on the beach. He just can't stop staring, or fantasizing, or drooling. There's a bit of blood escaping from his nostrils as well. However, most of the blood is either under his skin helping with the tomato impression or…down below.

Hinako is practically trashing about under the unconscious ministrations of his hands. It's surprising that no one noticed. Thankfully that's because she's a bit far from the rest of the group.

Sakura and the others showed up with snacks and drinks dressed for the beach. Each of their swimsuits is in their favorite color. Sakura is wearing a pink bikini, Sumire is wearing a purple one, Kohran is in a green one-piece and Orihime a rose colored thong one. Maria's one-piece is black, Kanna's red, and Lachette is wearing a modest ice blue one. Some of them aren't as comfortable in reviling their bodies as the rest of their friends are. Everyone could see that their figures are all very impressive. Shampoo would have turned green in envy. Reni is pushing the snack cart over to their guests dressed in a blue one-piece modest swimsuit.

"Hi! We brought snacks for everyone," Sakura shouted out as her group neared their guests.

Ranma practically bolted from Hinako's chair and grabbed a cold water bottle much to Hinako's displeasure. "Thanks!"

Sakura and a few of her friends, namely Sumire, Orihime, Kohran and Lachette, all blushed a deep shade of red as they saw a Grade-A hunk in front of them. Maria has more control of her emotions and Kanna just smiled at the premier martial artist. Dressed in only blue trunks (luckily for Ranma they didn't notice anything…sticking out) and a black headband they can see that his body is marked with scars. He's rippling with muscles that any man would kill to have and any woman would kill to have on their man. Standing before them is one of the most beautiful men that they have ever seen. Even the patchwork of scars didn't detract from his gorgeousness, only serving to speak of the suffering he had endured in his short lifetime and giving him character. The scars on his body seem to enhance the muscular definition of his body, which made him seem more experienced and mature. All but Reni went into fantasy mode as they thought of what his shorts covered up. Even Maria and Kanna thought of 'that' before they could squish it a few seconds later.

Ranma suddenly upended the water bottle over his head. All of Ranma's girls and Sakura's crew suddenly felt really hot as they watched the water go over his muscled body. The water made his skin sheen in the sun. They licked their lips that are suddenly very dry. Perhaps Ranma wouldn't mind if they licked off the moisture going down his body?

"Ahhh! Thanks! It's pretty hot around here!" He really needed that to get rid of his…condition…before anyone noticed. He's going to have to get used to them looking like that or else he'll end up a father nine months from now. He wouldn't mind, but would rather put that off until much later.

Reni smiled politely at Ranma. "We have some watermelons and sodas in the cart if you like." She's the only one of the girls able to speak since the others are still off in dreamland. She hopes that when she gets older she wouldn't turn out like her friends.

"Thanks!" He reached in the cart and pulled out one of the uncut watermelons. "Hey guys! It's time to break the watermelon!"

"Throw it up in the air!" Kasumi shouted out to Ranma after having gotten control of herself. She then turned her attention to the three ninjas that are relaxing in the cool shaded branches of the oak tree. The ninjas weren't wearing their usual outfits today. Instead Watari is in shorts and a blue and white striped shirt. Ayame has on shorts and a light purple shirt that showed off her mid-drift, both very tight. What the others saw is that both their bodies are covered in scars as well. It showed the pain they went through in the Black Wind Clan. They even have their veils off, a rarity for them. Sasuke is wearing shorts and a white shirt, but is still wearing that red hood of his. "Get ready to catch the pieces!"

Ranma threw the melon into the air and Kasumi pulled out her sword out of her sub-space pocket like she learned from Ranma. She sliced the melon into pieces at the height of its accent. Her three fellow ninjas caught every single piece before they fell onto the sand and then placed them on the beach table. They grabbed a piece for themselves and returned to their original spot.

"Wow! They're good!" Sakura gasped at seeing people moving so fast. Even she can't slice things up in midair like that!

Kanna also nodded as she stared at the ninjas in awe. "Yeah."

"Hey! You guys aren't just going to stay up in that tree all day are you?" Molly shouted at the three ninjas.

Ayame didn't even bother looking down as she said, "Why not. It's nice and shaded here." Then a springing sound was heard and a water balloon that almost knocked her off the tree hits Ayame. She sputtered a bit as it had hit her on the face. She looked towards where it came from and saw that Molly has a cannon pointed at her.

"Check this out! My new invention, 'The Water Balloon Launcher'! It's perfect for hitting slackers and people you don't like!" Molly grinned.

Molly started laughing at the dripping wet ninja. Then when she opened her eyes she saw Ayame running straight at her. She got on her one wheeled bike that she had just finished re-fitting and hit a button on the dashboard. The bike then transformed into its hovercraft mode. The big wheel of the bike fell on its side and started spinning around. Soon the whole thing was hovering over the sand. She took off for the ocean while Ayame is running at full speed to get to her.

"Get back here!" Ayame shouted when she saw that she couldn't follow Mind when she got out over the water.

"It's time to test out my new Water Cannon!" Mind shouted as a cannon barrel came out of the front of the bike.

"Water Cannon?" Ayame sweatdropped seeing that big gun barrel aimed at her. She's knocked back as a stream of water came out and hit her on her chest.

Sumire's eye twitched a bit. "Wow. Looks like there's someone even better at inventing stuff than you are," she said to Kohran.

"Hey! I have to work what I got!" Kohran said in indignation. She wished that she had the money to buy the parts she needs so that she could make better inventions. Her energy cannon would be in perfect working condition if she only had the right amount of money.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about things being dull while they're here," Sakura said. 'Maybe I can get Ranma to teach me some of those moves.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in downtown Shibuya -

Neclord is overlooking the production of the new bio-weapons. These new monsters will be a lot stronger than the ones that attacked the mall. Baker had improved the designs making them much harder to kill and deadlier too.

"So how are the new troops coming along?"

"They're all going well. It will be a few more days till they're battle ready sir," Baker said as he looked over the stasis pods. These bio-weapons are much more advanced than anything that he had ever seen before. Even the ones he made for the mall attack weren't anything compared to these.

Then the doors opened and Mr. Ronize ran into the lab. "Neclord! The police forces are cracking down on all of the crime lords under you! I'm the only one left! The others have all been taken in!"

Neclord didn't even bat an eyelash. "Well, all that means is that you have more power now that all of the others have been taken in."

"Sir! Aren't you even worried?" Ronize asked in disbelief.

Neclord just shrugged. "Why should I worry? Besides, the only people that can kill me aren't even in the city now. Also, those demon hunters that came after me weren't that strong and were easy to beat." He remembered his fights with those demon hunters of this world and how easily they had fallen by his hands. Only that Devil Hunter and her partner had gotten away from him by jumping into the river to escape him.

"But sir! What about the others?"

"Well, I guess I should break them out and see how powerful my newest monsters are," Neclord said. "How about the buyers for our hardware?"

Ronize got himself under control and said, "They're all very interested in buying them and how they are made."

Neclord nodded. "Good. After we break the other crime lords out we have all the business we can handle." Neclord smiled as he turned his gaze to his newest monster. "Did you make the call?"

"Yes, I did. They will attack Ranma once we know where he is."

"I hope that these Berserkers are as strong as you say they are."

"Yes. Hammer Fist and his crew have been equipped with the latest weapons for the job."

"Good. Once we know where the others are being kept I will unleash the most lethal monster that has ever been release in the game!" Neclord smiled as he looked at the Bio-weapon sleeping in the tank just waiting to be let out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the resort -

Ranma is really enjoying his swim in the sea. It's been a long time since he could swim at the beach without turning into a girl. The girls tried to get him into a game of volleyball, even showing off their shapely figures, but he said he's more in the mood to swim than play ball. Actually, the truth is that he doesn't know if he'll be able to control himself with all the…jiggling…involved in that game.

Yun and Iris are busy burying Sumire up to her neck in the sand. Kohran is talking with Molly as she looked over her hover-bike asking how she made it. As for the rest of the inn girls they're playing against Ranko and the other girls in a game of volleyball. Hinako is sitting on her beach chair watching to keep the score for the game.

Edge was still surfing with Rally as he had gotten the hang of it and was trying to out surf Rally. Minnie and Becky came back up from their dive with a basket full of blue crabs that can be found all around the island. After washing the crabs clean they began roasting them over an open fire for the others to have after the other girls are done playing around. Fred was still trying to get the hang of rollerblading while Rico got into it as well. She didn't want Shiori to show her up so she learned fast, really fast.

When another game started up Yun and Iris, who had just finished burying Sumire in the sand, took off to watch the game. Sumire was about to yell at them to dig her out when one of the crabs got out of the basket and crawled over to her. It first walked right by her, but then walked back facing her. It clicked its claws before crawling to her face.

Sumire panicked as the crab got closer. "GUYS, GUYS!" She shrieked just when it reached for her with one of its claws.

Then the volleyball that the others were playing with slammed down onto the crab before it's too late.

"Got it!" Kanna shouted as Yun picked up the crab to wash it off, and then gave it to Minnie and Becky. Reni and Iris began to dig Sumire out of the sand as she spit out the sand that was thrown into her face.

"Good shot," Lachettte said to Kanna.

"Come on! Let's play before Sumire starts blabbing about something," Orihime said as they began a new game.

Reni, who's not up for a game, went for a walk along the shoreline after getting Sumire out of the sand. After awhile she spotted Ranma swimming in the waters waving at her.

"Hi! Reni right? Care to join me?" Ranma shouted out to her as he swam to her. He walked up to her dripping wet.

"Well, I don't really know how to swim." Reni blushed red as Ranma stared at her.

Ranma chuckled a bit. However, it's not the mocking type of chuckling. It's one filled with a bit of mirth and understanding. "That's not a big deal. A lot of people don't know how to swim. I can teach you how if you like." He held out one of his hands to her with a reassuring smile.

"Really? You can?" At first she's a bit hesitant. She looked back at Maria who nodded for her to go. She took Ranma's hand as she walked into the water until she's waist deep.

Looking into his eyes Reni felt like she's looking at someone she should know. But she couldn't think of someone she knows that looks like him. Then a faint image of a tall man wearing a white uniform appeared before her, but then it disappeared just as fast. It became replaced by the image of Ranma in front of her.

"Reni, are you okay?" Ranma asked her a bit worriedly.

Reni shook her head to and looked up at him. "Yes. I thought I saw something, but it's gone now." Ranma nodded, being glad that she's okay. Reni took his hands as he began to teach her how to swim. She felt something inside of her change. It's as if she has always been meant to meet Ranma. She hasn't felt this comfortable since her parents disappeared many years ago. She cherished the feeling. Even if she had only met him for less than a day she feels that he will look out for her no matter what.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Suikoden World –

"Is that your doing?" she as the cat next to her.

"You mean Reni? Nope. Not me." Chaos is actually stumped on this one as well. How can she become attached to Ranma so fast? Not in a romantic way, but everyone except the recipient can see the bond that she has formed with Ranma. It seems she's looking up to him like a little sister looks up to her big brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the beach-

Ranma and the others enjoyed their time at the resort. It's been a long time since they could just let themselves go. Four days have passed and already Ranma looks like a man redeemed. He looks and acts refreshed. The tenseness is gone and he's a lot better for it. He also seems a bit…different. They noticed that being on the island and meeting these people has had an effect on him. Those swimming lessons with Reni, which is daily now, practically whenever they're at the beach, seems to bring out an…innocence… in him that no one has seen before. They can't really explain it. He seems almost childlike, yet is still the man they know him to be. He switches back and forth whenever he wants. They called long distance to the Onos and they reassured them that it's probably temporary, just the relaxation getting to him.

He's not the only one affected. There's something about this island that just refreshes you. No one can tell what it is, not even the inn workers themselves. The whole Ranma crew feels like their batteries have been recharged. Even Rico, Molly and the ninjas are kicking back and relaxing. While they didn't get the…affliction Ranma has everyone is feeling great.

Ranma is also back to spending time with his girls instead of just favoring Kasumi all the time. On the first day after the swimming lesson with Reni he took Ranko out on a stroll through the forest nearby.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"This is really nice don't you think?"

"Yeah. I've never really just walked through a place to appreciate it you know."

Ranma has one arm around her shoulder as Ranko leaned on his. The two had been walking in silence for the past 20 minutes just enjoying one another's company and the beautiful scenery of the forest. Both are still in their swimwear and sandals they had bought before coming to the island.

"Ranma?"

"Hmmm?"

"When do you think you're going to ask to marry me?"

"HUH?"

He turned to her with a shocked expression on his face while she glittered at him innocently.

"You heard me. I want to know when I can say that you're MY fiancé at last."

Ranma is hyperventilating. That's the last thing he expected to hear from her. How did the subject of marriage come up from just walking through a forest? "Um, err, I, that is, ahh…"

For the next ten seconds he can't make any coherent words come out of his mouth until Ranko bops him on the head. The force of the blow jars him back to normal.

He breathes in and out a few times to settle his nerves. Talk about impulsive! He closes his eyes to find his center, breathing slowly for a few seconds.

Ranko is starting to get worried. She didn't mean to try to stake her claim like that, it just came out for no reason. He hasn't said anything for the past two minutes already. Maybe he's…trying to figure out how to say no? She felt panic and despair run through her.

It disappears when he opens his eyes again and takes her into his arms. Without saying anything he gently kisses her. For along time the two just stay there in each other's arms until he pulls back a bit and rests his forehead on hers. The two just bask in the moment for a while. "Ranko, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

She doesn't say anything for a good five seconds, too caught up in the moment. When she did she loudly vocalized her answer. "YES!" She kisses him as if she's trying to suck his whole head in through her lips. Even Ranma's a bit surprised at her actions.

After she releases him the two just cuddle together for a while. He then lifts his face to ask her something, but she puts a finger on his lips to shut him up.

Ranko looks up at him, understanding and love in her eyes. "I know, you're worried about the others right? I won't tell them, yet. You have to ask them yourself. Unlike me Viki and Kodachi will probably wait for you to ask them instead of doing something like I did just now. Chris, I don't know if she'll pull something like this or you have to ask her. I know, I know, I'm sorry for doing this to you. I just wanted to make sure if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me as my husband. Don't worry, this isn't the first time you had multiple fiancées right." The two of them chuckle a bit to the reference of Nerima. Rather than let the past get to them while they are here they let it slide. "At least it's only two right now, me and Tina. I wouldn't mind having her as a co-wife. She's cool, being the one who can keep up with us and all. The others are great too in their own ways. You're going to have to figure out how you're going to marry all of us, or just…just pick one and leave the rest." Her voice breaks a bit at this. She visibly regains herself. "All we ask is for you to do two things Ranma, don't let us down and keep on loving us like you've been all this time okay. As long as you do that we'll love you too and stay with you until the day we die."

Ranma doesn't nod, nor does he shake his head or even say anything at all. He merely captures her lips again. He kisses her with so much passion that it takes her breath away. He then slowly caresses every part of her body, ALL of her body. He lifts her up and brings her over to a patch of flowers nearby. There he lays her down without breaking lip contact once. He molded his body to hers as he somehow increases the passion between them. He slowly, slowly goes for the strap holding up her swimsuit as she goes for the hem of his trunks. The two hands pull down on each other's garment. The moment the two have been waiting for has arrived.

Only to be broken by a shout. "Ranma-sama! Ranko-sama! Where are you two? You've been gone for a while now! Mistress Kodachi has sent me to inform you that dinner is ready!"

Ranko didn't know she could harbor so much hatred for Kodachi's ninja. The moment's ruined! Even if they avoid detection by him it's gone. Ranma is mad too, but not for the same reason. He lost control of himself for a minute there. If Sasuke hadn't come at that moment he would be deflowering Ranko right now, again and again if he had any say in it. That hormone attack at the beach really pushed his barriers down. He owes the ninja, big time.

Besides, if the other girls found out that they weren't his first they'd kill him!

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Luckily that scene wasn't repeated with the other girls. Of course he'd be willing to marry all of them, but how would that be possible?

He also made solid his relationship with Kasumi. Actually, more like the girls forced the two of them to admit it to each other.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

It's around sunset the next day. Everybody is gathered around a fire doing his or her own little thing. Ranma is looking around when he spots Kasumi looking at the fire giggling a bit. Her eyes are a bit glazed over as if remembering something. He stood up and sat down next to her. "What's so funny?"

That seemed to snap her out of whatever memory she was thinking about. "Oh! Sorry. Well, remember when I told you about the time I was on Zack's island?" He nodded. That seemed to be the only true happy time she had before they found each other again. "Well, one of my friends, Hitomi, used to go to the beach around sunset right. Whenever she thinks she's alone she would do this little dance. It seemed…I don't know, but it looked really fun to do. She moved her hips a lot back and forth. It looked really fun to do so a couple of times I watched her and did what she did. Eventually I learned how to do it too."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at that. Kasumi didn't seem the type to know how to dance. "Really now?" he said with much amusement in his voice making her blush a bit. "Well, we're just going to have to see this 'dance' won't we." Before she could stop him he bolted up and went to Kohran. He spoke to her for a bit and then she bolted as well. He then went back to the bewildered Kasumi.

"What did you have her do?"

"You'll see," is the only thing she can get out of him. A few minutes later Kohran returned with Kanna. The two of them are carrying a sound system and speakers. Everybody saw them as the two begin to set it up and gathered around to see what's going on. Soon they finished and Kohran looked at Ranma to get his okay. He nodded and then music started to play. He then stood up, taking Kasumi with him, and got her to stand close to the fire. With a glint in his eye he commanded, "Show us this dance Ka-chan."

Her eyes widened and she looked around in fear. "But, but, in front of all this people?"

"Yup! Come on Ka-chan, do it for me?" he said in his most pleading voice.

She wilted two seconds later. "Oh, okay. Stand back."

He went back to sitting down and everyone watched her. It became apparent that she's belly dancing after a while. It's especially apparent to Ranma as he can't stop staring at her. It seemed mesmerizing. For a long time his eyes won't leave her, much to the irritation of his other girlfriends. He followed her wherever she went. At one point she even danced right in front of him. At the end of the dance his nose is bleeding a bit and Kasumi is crimson red.

"So, how did I do?" she asked him a bit nervously.

Ranma is still in a daze so he replied, "Like a goddess." She blushed even more if that's possible.

Tina and the others got mad. "Okay, that's it! You two are coming with us!" All five of them dragged the two over to the forest for some privacy.

The inn girls got a bit worried and were about to follow them when Ms. Hinako said, "Don't worry about them, this is supposed to happen, right Yun?" She winked at the little girl.

Yun winked back. "Yup. Don't worry about them. This is for their own good."

The inn girls didn't know what's going on so they just let it go.

At the forest the five women have surrounded the nervous Ranma and Kasumi. Tina then said, "Okay you two, we know what's going on. You two are falling for each other. We've HAD it up to here with this!"

Ranma is about to say something is when he's cut off by Ranko "Don't even deny it! We know what's going on! We should be really mad at you, but we know she's your first crush so we understand a bit. So we're going to give you two, two options. Option number one: you chose one of us or her."

Ranma panicked, looking around at the six girls, not knowing what to do. Choose…one? Oh kami-sama, it's Nerima all over again!

Kodachi nodded at the fright in Ranma's eyes. "We know what you're thinking. It's Nerima all over again right?" He nodded nervously.

Chris sighed and rubbed her forehead. "We understand. We might not like it, but we understand. So this is where option number two comes in. Option number two is…we accept her as one of us," she said VERY hesitantly.

Kasumi looked around at the strained faces of Ranma's girls. It looks like it's taking every ounce of their willpower to do this. "Are, are you sure about this?"

Viki nodded. "Yeah. It's better than you just stealing him from us. We don't like it very much. However, if he DOES choose only one everyone only has one in six chances of being chosen, even worse than the girls back in Nerima. So, what do you chose Ranma?"

Ranma's totally lost and nervous. However, he has enough sense to make the right choice. "I'll…I'll take option number two. I don't want to lose any of you over this. Oh god, I don't want to do this. There has to be a better way, there just HAS to be. Please don't make me chose just one, I can't do it."

Their faces softened and they all went to group hug him. They just realized that they're stressing him out again. They don't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago so they'll make sure this is the best vacation he could ever ask for.

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

From that point on things went great. They no longer have to fight with Kasumi for him. He's back to his normal, loving self who splits his time among them. Kasumi had been ecstatic with her first kiss that happened when the two went swimming at the pool. Everything's going smoothly. Ranma's in no danger of dying, there hasn't been any reports of Neclord's activities, and everyone is totally relaxed.

There's only one downside, Ranma has also been spending time with the inn girls much to the displeasure of the other girls. He just thought that he's being nice and he pointed that out to them. He noticed how lonely the girls are being stuck on this island for so long so he thought that maybe he can cheer them up. They can't really fault him for being nice, especially when he looks so relaxed and happy. He promised that he's not doing anything except being himself. All he wants to do is make friends with them and that's it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He likes fighting with Kanna in the mornings. They're having a sparring match right now on the other side of the island so that no one would interfere with them. On the second day he went out early in the morning to train a bit and saw her heading out. He joined her and the two have been sparring partners ever since. Well, more like sparring partner and teacher. Ranma's definitely a much better fighter than her and she's being taught how to get rid of the mistakes in her fighting style.

Since she's taller than him she has a much longer reach. She's almost as strong as pig-boy is and a bit better skilled as well. Ryoga tended to use brute strength and runs on rage most of the time. Kanna keeps her cool and fights smart. He also saw that she's good, but she hasn't really fought against opponents that are after her blood. She said she fought in tournaments around the mainland whenever one started up and she had never lost a match.

When Kanna fights against Ranma she always finds herself outmatched. He can easily move around her attacks just like now. All he does is dodge every attack she threw at him. After a good five minutes of her just trying to hit him and he just flowing around her punches and kicks she got mad.

"Come on! Fight me!" Kanna shouted as she tried just to lay a finger, one measly finger on him.

"Sorry. Until you get one decent hit on me I'm going to keep dodging. This is to improve your accuracy and speed. Come on, stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Ranma shouted as he ducked under her right hook.

Kanna suddenly got an idea to make him stop long enough so she can punch him. She's seen how he seemed to freeze whenever one of the girls in his group of friends pulled the same stunt. She took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and showing her quite impressive chest. Ranma froze for a second wondering 'what the hell is she doing!', more confused than anything else. Then she gave him her left hook, sending Ranma flying back.

"Ahah! Got you!" Kanna shouted seeing him flat on his back.

"Now that wasn't nice," Ranma said getting back up. The punch didn't hurt too much, but that still pretty low. He smiled as he figured out a way to get back at her. He rushed forward and grabbed Kanna's right breast.

Kanna's face contorted into rage. How dare he grab her like that! She's about to punch out his lights for grabbing her like that, guest or not, but then she felt her whole body lock up. She couldn't move any part of her body from the neck down.

"Sorry Kanna, but that low move you did deserves another in turn," Ranma said to her grinning the whole time. "Don't worry it'll wear off in about an hour or so. You'll be fine."

"So how am, I going to get back to the inn?" Kanna asked with venom in her voice. She couldn't believe she looked up to this guy! However, she became bewildered when he put back her shirt on her. Then Ranma lifted her up on his back. "Ranma? What are you doing?"

"Since you won't be able to move for a while, I'm just going to have to carry you on my back," Ranma said as he walked back towards the inn.

"Hey! Don't! It's embarrassing!" She tried to struggle but her body is still frozen.

He just waved off her protest. "Ah, come on. It's all right. No one's going to make fun of you if I tell them I froze you using pressure points."

"Of course they will you jerk! How dare you grab me like that?" Kanna shouted in his ear.

Normally Ranma would have gotten nervous at the amount of anger she's exuding. Four days ago he probably would have thought she's another Akane and wanted nothing to do with her. But all this time on the island has made him calmer, more relaxed. "Oh, come on. It's only because the pressure points are there. You should have seen Ayame's face when I pulled the same stunt on her! Boy was she mad!" He goes on to tell her of what happened then and the time he had saved her life and got smacked for it because he didn't notice where he grabbed her since he's too busy trying to keep her alive. He tells her a few of the adventures he's had. All the time he's smiling and talking to her as if they've been friends all their lives.

Kanna couldn't believe that Ranma's treating her like this. No guy ever treated her like this before. It's mostly because the guys around here and the few times she went to the mainland are intimidated by her height and they have to look up to meet her at eye level. But Ranma is different from those guys. He's not put off by her height at all. He just looked at her and saw a woman, not some towering Amazon. In the time she's known him he never seemed to mind looking up at her. He hasn't made a single derogatory remark on her height. Now he's talking to her as if he's been part of her gang of Sakura and the others for a very long time. He even occasionally looks back to smile at her as he talks to her about anything and everything he can think of.

Only her friends here on the island aren't put off by her height and tomboyish ways. Even her parents were put off by her height and attitude. No one knows where she had gotten the genes from since they're pretty short themselves. They're also into business all the time. Not as successful as Sumire's parents are, but good nonetheless. You can see the shame they have for such a daughter. They had expected her to be like them. You can imagine their horror when she started working out all the time and learning martial arts.

Only her grandparents encouraged her. They along with Sakura and the other's grandparents were demon hunters who had gotten rid of all the demons in their area. Afterwards they lived in peaceful times. Eventually their children who are hers and everybody else's parents pulled away from their demon-hunting lineage. Only this generation kept up their demon-slaying ways. Even then they've never even face one demon yet.

It made her pretty lonely to have only Sakura and the others as friends. She's always ignored or ridiculed for her height. She left home when the pressure they put on her to start learning business got to her and she came here to Sakura's inn. Here she befriended the other outcaste children of the demon slayers families.

She'd never thought about how nice it would feel to have someone be your friend. First he's a sparring partner and a teacher. Now after today she can tell their relationship has changed, all because of a little harmless prank. Now he's a friend, one you can tell will never betray you for anything.

Kanna felt for a long time that she needed to find someone like Ranma to make her complete. Maybe not in a romantic way but in a friendly way, (well maybe something could developed later on between them) as if he's the piece that's always been missing from her group of friends. She relaxed and started to respond to some of his stories. If he ever calls for help she would be there in a second.

And that she could feel his hard firm muscles as she pressed herself to his back didn't hurt either.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After having dropped off Kanna in her room Ranma walks into the dining room to find Iris there. She's just sitting there with her bear on the table looking at her food as if expecting it to do something besides staying on her fork. He looked at her bewildered for a while before deciding to talk to her. Tina and the others won't mind if he's a little late. He's been wanting to get to know Yun's new friend. In his book any friend of Yuns is a friend of his.

"Hi Iris. What are you doing?"

Iris just looked up at him, not knowing what the man wants from her. "Eating. Why? Do you need me to take you somewhere on the boat?"

Ranma just shook his head with a small smile on his face. "No, no need to. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Iris just continued to look at him. She then put down her fork and stood up. She gathered up her things and left.

Ranma just stared at her as she walked away, wondering what he did wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some time later -

Lachette was throwing her knives at her target. She always likes to keep her skills from getting rusty. She really wishes that her grandparents and their friends had left some demons behind for her to fight. If they had she and her friends wouldn't be stuck on this island just waiting for nothing.

Next to her is Maria as she aimed at the targets with that gun of hers. She and Maria got along well with each other since neither of them really likes talking that much. Maria is trying out some new bullets she had made. She called them 'Safe Bullets', which are designed to spread out on impact. They're called "safe" because the bullet wouldn't go through the target and injure anyone else. It made them perfect for a close quarters fight so that Maria wouldn't have to worry about her bullets hitting any of her teammates by accident.

But there isn't really any point of sharpening their skills like this since there aren't any demons left for them to fight. The only reason they do this is because they want to keep up the tradition that their parents had abandoned. The two destroyed a few more targets in rapid succession.

Then they stopped what they were doing when they heard a clapping sound. Turning to where it's coming from they saw Ranma. He's been watching them for a while now. It surprised them a bit as they didn't feel him there until they looked in his direction. Must be why he's so good at killing those monsters.

Ranma stood up and went over to them. "Nice work girls."

"Thank you," both of them said at the same time.

"So you two up for a little bit of sparring?" Ranma asked them with a smile.

"Sure," Lachette said grabbing two wooded knives that she uses to spar with.

"I'm game," Maria said and she pulled out a clip full of paint balls.

Lachette then asked him, "What about your friends? Aren't they going to get worried?"

"Nah. They're off playing volleyball again. Kasumi just LOVES playing volleyball so she's always getting the other girls to play against her. I've played at least 15 games of it already so, I left after our last game. So come on, let's fight!" He charged them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later –

Lachette is huffing and puffing as she tried to regain her breath. No matter how many times she tried to nail him with her knives he would throw it back at her, forcing her to dodge. If she tried close-quarters combat, well, it's best not to go there. She's now on the ground, her muscles felt so sour not even letting her move a finger.

Maria is still trying to hit him at least once. The whole field is littered with paint of all colors. The only paint on him is under his sandals when he steps on the paint on the ground.

Even Maria's cold exterior is starting to break down. She's never missed before in her entire life! Now this guy is dodging all of her best shots at him, and he only look's a bit winded! How does he manage to dodge her and Lachette attacks at the same time?

Ranma is having the time of his life. Before coming here training has always been about improving himself. Now he's just having fun! He decided to end this now as it's been going on for a while.

Maria finally looses her cool. "DIE!" Her shots went rapid fire as she tried to hit him. He went around her shots and somehow got behind her. He disarmed her and put her arm behind her.

She lost! She can't get out of his grip no matter what she does. He finally let's go of her and she faces him, her face full of rage.

She's met with only his smiling face. "Thanks! That was really fun!"

She can't believe he thought of that as fun. She wasted more than four dozen paintballs! She stomped away, forgetting that Lachette is on the ground.

Ranma wondered what did he do NOW. He shook his head and went over to Lachette. "Are you okay?"

She's still breathing hard, but is recovering. "I'll be fine…ow!" She tried to get up, but her muscles protested against it and made her lie back down.

Ranma just shook his head and chuckled a bit. "You overextended yourself. Your muscles are locked up now. Here, if you let me I know some shiatsu that'll help."

She's a bit hesitant at first. No man has ever touched her before besides her father. After a while she nodded.

Ranma got to work immediately, talking to her as he does. "Hey Lachette, how come you don't talk to me very much? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but did I do something wrong? You won't speak to me unless you really have to."

She blushed a bit. "I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I'm not really the talkative type, that's all. It's not something you did at all."

Ranma beamed. "Oh! I thought I did something wrong. Well, if you don't mind can I talk to you some more. You're a really nice person and I like you."

Lachette blushed crimson. He…liked her? "You do?"

He gave her his best smile. "Sure! You're a real nice person. I don't know why you try to hide in all those baggy clothes though. I can tell you would give supermodels a run for their money. Oh! There you go, I'm done! Try sitting up."

She didn't know people could turn so red when he compared her to a supermodel. Not many men approach her considering how she keeps to herself all the time. Now here's a guy she barely knows and he's smiling at her as he helps her up. However, her muscles, while no longer locked up and painful, are still tired and she plops back down.

Well, almost. He catches her before she hits the ground. "I guess you're a lot more exhausted than I thought. Here, I'll carry you to your room okay." He picks her up princess style.

She panics. "W-w-wait! Don't! I'll be fine, just let me down!"

However, he just looks at her with concerned eyes. "Please let me help you. I really did overdo it by dodging all the time. It's my fault you're like this. Please, let me help you okay."

She hesitates for a while. However, she can't get the good feeling of being in his arms out of her mind. After a while she gets used to the feeling of being treated so nicely. "O-okay."

He's back to beaming at her. He carries her all the way back to her room with all the care and compassion one has for a loved one. It's miraculous that no one saw them. When they got there he set her down gently on her bed.

"Okay, I'm going to get one of the others to get you out of your sweat-soaked clothes okay. I'll get Orihime to bring up some food too. You just rest now okay." On an impulse he kisses her forehead and then walks to the door, not noticing the crimson blush on her. At the door he hesitates as he gets an idea. Maybe it'll get him a friend. He walks back to her and holds out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Ranma. Want to be friends?" It worked on him, maybe it'll work on her.

She doesn't hesitate to take his hand and shake it. "I'm Lachette. Yeah, let's be friends." The smile on her face would have put Akane to shame.

He makes sure she's comfy before leaving, happy that he's made a new friend, and oblivious to the fact that she will never leave his side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifth day, early morning –

For some reason he woke up a lot earlier than usual. It's even earlier than the time he wakes up to go sparring with Kanna or on the off chance one of his group. Only he trains daily ever since they came here since it's ingrained in him. He can't go back to sleep so he gets up and leaves Ranko and Yun on his bed. He kisses Ranko's lips softly and she mumbles a bit in her sleep with a smile on her face. He then strokes his sister's hair. Her coming to his room had been a surprise and a blessing last night. Or is it a curse?

Ranko had been really, really…'in heat' last night. She couldn't stop kissing him and is totally all over him. While he's not complaining he had a relapse of what happened in the flower field. He had been THIS close to making love to her. He had been about to take off her panties when there came a knock on the door, which made them hurriedly dress more appropriately. Yun came in asking if she could sleep with the two of them tonight. It's a bit cold that night so she went to her big brother's room hoping to sleep there. She had never done that before, but there's a first time for everything. After getting permission from him (Ranko just grumbled about 'danged bad timing') she jumped on the bed and went to one side of Ranma while Ranko occupied the other.

He silently thanked her for the close call she saved him from. He got dressed and headed out taking along his sword to practice for a bit. Not even the sun is out yet.

He deeply breathes in the air. It's fresh and has the scent of the sea and flowers. There's also a hint of the pool's chlorine since he's a bit downwind from it. He just stares out at everything even though it's still dark.

This place has really invigorated him. He really needed this after all the stresses he's had to deal with. Here he can act a bit childish if he wanted to. The people he's here with are great as well. Having his friends and family here is different from when they're at the temple, probably because they didn't have to deal with any chores or anything. All they have to do is just relax and have fun. The inn's girls sometimes join in as well.

He really likes Reni. That girl is so cute, especially when he's teaching her how to swim. For a girl that's surrounded on all sides by water he's surprised that she doesn't know how to at least even float on her back. Still, at least he gets to teach her. He's beginning to feel the bond he shares with Yun form with the silver haired girl.

The others are nice in their own ways with some better than others. Kanna is a fun sparring partner to have. At first it's all about martial arts. However, since yesterday she talks to him more and acts like a friend. He doesn't know how he turned from guest to sensei then to a friend, but he's not complaining.

Lachette is also nice. She's asked him a few of his opinion on how she should dress and talks to him more. Sometimes the two of them would talk in English. He didn't think his complements about her having a great body would get to her that much. He was just pointing out the obvious. Still, he wasn't kidding when he said she's a nice person and wanted to be her friend and supermodels would envy her. Her friends almost had a heart attack when she came down wearing a skintight dress with a very short skirt. He thought she looked good in it. What's wrong with trying something new?

It's the others that still confuse him. He can tell Kohran is a lot like Molly is. That's about all he knows of her. Sure she's energetic and stuff, but he really doesn't know her.

Iris is also a mystery. She won't open up to anyone, not even Yun. Sure they play together, but that's it. She'll treat you politely, but she won't get to know you or let you get to know her. He resolved to try to figure out what's going on with her. There's something under the surface he just can't get to.

Maria is a lot easier to understand. Something happened to that girl for her to have such a cold attitude. It's a lot like Nabikis when she's dealing in business without the greed. She's also apparently a sore loser. She won't talk to him unless it's necessary ever since he beat her in that sparring match. Oh well, the only thing he can do is try.

Sumire he's a bit hesitant to get to know. She seems to have almost the same ego problems he did. She's outspoken, cocky and a bit spoiled. While she's not a mean person her mouth can get her into a lot trouble of trouble if she doesn't watch it. Boy does he know how that goes! Maybe he can get her to tone it down a bit and befriend her.

Orihime is a lot easier to get along with if you can get pass all the talks of fashion and stuff. Thankfully he has a bit of experience in that when Tina and Chris were still at that stage. She's also a great cook. Not as good as Chris but still great. He loved the feast that she cooked for them when they first got here. She's a bit prissy, but you can tell she's a good person at heart. However, she seems to be a bit hostile to him for reasons he can't tell.

Sakura, now there's a girl he wants to get to know. She's optimistic, friendly, determined and very formal. She's a bit clumsy, but she'll apologize, a lot, if she breaks something and gets to fixing it. She's also a fellow katana user like himself. Now there's a person he wants to befriend. Maybe they can teach each other even if he is still learning his great-grandmother's school.

For some weird reason he's compelled to make friends with the inn's girls. His instincts scream out to get to know them better and befriend them, and his instincts are hardly ever wrong. They do seem a bit lonely here so they could use a friend. He'll also get his own friends and family to get to know them as well. The fact that all of them are fighters except Iris will make it easier to befriend them.

He then hears the undeniable sound of a sword going through the air. 'Huh? Who's awake at this hour besides me?' He heads towards where the sound came from.

At a semi-secluded patch of trees he sees Sakura on the ground. She's sitting on her shins perfectly still with her eyes closed and her sword on the ground next to her. He's about to go up to her to ask what she's doing when she suddenly springs into action. She takes out her sword so fast that he can barely see it and slices a leaf that was falling to the ground. She then twirls her sword and puts it back into her sheath and resumes her meditation.

He walked up to her. That was pretty cool! When he's at sword distance to her she suddenly takes out her sword and slashed at him. Only his reflexes kept him from getting a deep wound on his chest.

Sakura finally comes out of her trance to see Ranma with his katana blocking her own. If he hadn't stopped her she would have killed her guest! "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just…"

"Whoa! Calm down Sakura! It's okay. You probably just didn't notice me. Umm, do you mind not trying to kill me now?" He indicated their locked swords.

She 'eeped' and put her katana away quickly. "I'm sorry! I should have noticed you were there and…"

He interrupted her by saying, "Cut it out already will you. I said it's okay. So, mind if I sit with you?"

Sakura blushed a bit. "O-oh course!"

"Thanks." He sat down next to her. To Sakura it's way too close. She can practically feel him sitting next to her. "So this is how you train huh."

She nodded without looking at him. "Y-y-yes. I wake up every morning around this time. I meditate for a while, and then when I feel a leaf or even a drop of water coming down I would slice it. I didn't notice you coming up to me so when I sensed the movement I attacked. Everyone knows not to bother me at this time. I should have told all of you, I'm sorry!"

He just waved it off. "Nah, it's all right. I'm not hurt so it's okay. Say, you want to spar a bit?"

She turned to him a bit excitedly. She hasn't sparred with anyone in a long time. "Sure!"

Ranma gave her a grin that made her blush again. "Great! Let's get away from here though. We might wake up everybody." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

She took it and let him lift her up. 'Wow. His hands are so warm and nice.' The two then walked away towards the other end of the island.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

45 minutes later –

The slumped form of Sakura can be seen lying against a rock, gasping for air. Ranma, while not as tired, is also trying to get his breath back. 'That was intense!'

The two had fought none stop the whole time. Sakura proved to be just as good as he thought she is. While not as good as he is she put up quite a fight. If she had gone through the things he had he didn't doubt that she would probably have defeated him. When she had made her sword glow blue he got nervous until he saw that she's powering her sword using ki. The two almost went all out at a couple of times until they realized it's only a sparring match. They couldn't stop fighting. It felt great to have someone to spar with that uses the same weapon as you! Ranma proved to be the victor when he was able to disarm her by locking their swords then twisting it around until she loosened her grip and he threw her sword away. As soon as that happened the two slumped down to the ground. They dragged their tired bodies to one of the big rocks that lined the clearing they are in. Ranma's the one in better shape so he's better off than her.

"That was (gasp) great Sakura! (gasp) Where did (gasp) learn how to (gasp) fight like (gasp) that?" Ranma asks her.

Unlike him she motioned for him to wait first so she can get her breath back. "Learn it from my father. He runs a dojo on the mainland."

"Really? That's good. Say, you want to do this again and maybe even teach each other?"

Sakura beamed. She has a really nice smile he noticed "Sure! I haven't done this since I left the dojo to run this inn!"

Ranma looked over at her. "Why DID you come here? No offence but you're a bit young to run a resort don't you think."

She then went on to explain, "This is my grandparent's inn. They were getting too old to run it so, I came here to do it for them since my parents are too busy to do so and no one else could do it. One by one my friends came to help me run the place. When, I came here it was already like this. Too many of the big resorts are around the area and not many people come here anymore." She then sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't like it here too much. It's a great place and all, but it gets really dull after a while. Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I didn't mean to bother you with my problems!" She looked a bit panicked.

Ranma just chuckled. "It's all right. Say, you've known everyone here for a while now right?" She nodded. "Do you think you can tell me what's wrong with Iris? She seems so…distant, you know. It's like she doesn't like us or something."

Sakura sighed sadly. "She's had quite a few problems in her life. She doesn't have any parents anymore. She has a…special problem. I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you what. Her mother is from around here while her father is from France. After the two got married they went to France and became famous actors for plays and such. During that time they had Iris. For a while it looked like Iris is following in her parents footsteps. Iris became a great actress like her parents are. That's when her 'special problem' came up. It's hereditary on her mother's side. That's when things went bad. Her father tried to cope with it, but couldn't. He died when he choked on his own bile when he drank too much. Her mother tried to support the two of them, but couldn't keep up being an actress and a mother at the same time. The two became homeless for a while and her mother died of starvation. Iris went to an orphanage for a while until her grandparents, the ones from Japan, found her. They brought her to their home and took care of her for a month or so. However, they couldn't take care of a child at their age. During that time they taught her all they could of how to control her 'special problem'. After that is when she was brought here a year ago. Her grandparents and ours were all demon slayers. In fact, all of our grandparents are and they knew each other. She opened up a bit to us, but not fully. I think she really misses having parents."

Sakura sighed again and unconsciously laid her head on Ranma's shoulder. He almost flinched when he noticed her sad expression. He let her stay where she is and even took hold of her hand when it started trembling. "We do our best to take care of her, but we don't really know how to get her to open up to people. She's also legally not ours. The paperwork never got through so she's still legally an orphan. A couple of times someone came to get her, but somehow we convince them not to. We've also tried to adopt her ourselves, but we don't have the resources necessary. Maria and Kanna are of age, but neither of them have any considerable money. I want to help her so much, but I don't know how." She started to softly cry.

Ranma took her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. She sobbed that she does her best to keep everyone's spirits up, but she just doesn't know how. Her friends are hurting and here they are managing a falling apart inn that's practically broke. For a good five minutes she cried her heart out on his shoulder. He rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing words to her. When she came to she realized what she's doing and tried to apologize.

Ranma wouldn't let her. "Shhh, it's okay. I understand. I don't know what I can do, but I'll try my best to make her my friend and get her to open up more. I promise." He knew it's dangerous to make a promise like that, but he felt in his heart he has to at least try.

She thanked him again and again as she stayed in his arms. After a good while the two separated, but she still had her head on his shoulder. The two just stayed there, letting her get control of her emotions.

Out of the blue he then looked down at her and say. "I know we don't know each other much, but do you want to be friends?" He held his right hand to her.

Sakura only thought about it for a second before putting her left hand in his. "You're a really nice person Ranma. Sure, I'll be your friend."

The two stayed there for a little while longer. They can tell this is a friendship that'll last a lifetime.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sixth day, noon -

"Come on, I know it's here somewhere!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on for a minute will you. It's not like it'll get up and leave you know."

Ranma and Chris are headed towards the hot spring that Lachette have told them about. Problem is finding it of course. It's a bit into the forest and that's where they are currently looking. They must have turned the wrong way or something because they should have gotten there by now.

'I hope I'm not turning into Ryoga.' He knew they shouldn't have gotten off the path, but Chris pointed out it seems to be going in a certain direction but zigzags so they opted to just walk a straight line. They should have gotten there a minute ago, but to his girlfriend who's never been in a hot spring before that's one minute too much.

The two then heard the sounds of giggling. The two looked at each other bewildered. From where they are they can't see where it's coming from and they couldn't recognize it. They followed the sounds and realized their heading towards the hot spring. They can smell it now.

When the two arrived their eyes widened when they saw who's in it. Fred and Rico are getting quite cozy with each other. They're just lying there, NAKED, talking to each other with Rico next to him and his arm around her. The two stared wide-eyed for a while before woodenly leaving. When they're an appropriate distance they finally recover from their shock.

"Wow. Those two sure are getting along," Ranma stated.

"Hon, I think that's the understatement of the century." Chris felt a bit miffed that she can't do that with Ranma now. Looks like Fred was making up to Rico of spending all that time with Shiori big time.

Ranma shook his head and tried to forget about what he saw. He did wonder though, who's the one who made the first move? While it doesn't look like the two made love the two of them have went from total strangers to that stage of a relationship? Whoa. "Let's just go somewhere else okay dear."

Chris nodded. "Sure," she purred. "There's a small waterfall on the island on the other side that I've been dying to show you. It's nice and secluded and I have just the swimsuit to wear there." She indicated the small bag she has.

Ranma gulped. She has that glint in her eyes again. It's that same glint she had when she had dragged him into her room after their first date. Then he thought, 'Where is she going to get dressed?' Then he figured it out. 'Oh.'

He then looked into the bag. 'She's going to wear THAT? Where the hell did she even got it?' (J)

He then looked into the bag again. His eye twitched when he saw what she wants him to wear that's lying next to the swimsuit she's going to wear. 'A speedo?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sixth day, sunset -

"Hey Orihime, how's things going?"

"EEEKKK!"

The sound of a thump met Ranma's ears. The girl had been trying to sneak away without making a sound, but her perfume is a dead giveaway. It smells really nice and she happened to be upwind from him at the right moment. He's sitting down on the dock watching the sea when he smelled the girl heading his way. She suddenly stopped for a second when she's only a few feet from him, then turned around to head back. He wouldn't let her leave on his account so he greeted her, not expecting her to react like that.

Orihime had been heading to the dock. It's her favorite place to sit down for a while and think. She's done this so many times that its second nature to her. Everyone knows not to disturb her when she's there. Of course, she wasn't expecting someone to be there. She didn't even notice he's there until she's only a few feet from him. She blushed as she almost bumped into him. She turned back and used every single trick she knew to get away. She didn't expect him to actually greet her so she got surprised and fell on her butt.

He went up to her and put out a hand to help her up. However, she slapped his hand away and stood up herself. She then went over to where he was sitting and sat down. "If you're done, I would like to sit here by myself if you don't mind."

Ranma's about to leave when he felt compelled to stay. He went over to where she's sitting and just stood there. He heard her teeth grind a bit. What did he do to get her so ticked off? "What did I do to get you so mad at me?"

She didn't bother to look at him. "Nothing. I didn't mean to be rude to you," she said in an emotionless voice.

'Oh boy, this girl's a bit like Maria, but only to me. Why is that?' Ranma wonder to himself.

The two just stay there for a minute when she comments, "Considering what you did in Shibuya, I bet that your family's honor is very high right now." The silence is getting to her so she had to say something. It's the first thing she could think of considering her past.

"Don't you ever mention the words 'family honor' to me!" Ranma hissed with a lot of venom.

The amount of heat in his voice surprised her and she turned to him. "What? But with all the things that you do your family must be very proud and have much honor. Why don't you like family honor?" It's a commonly known fact that the Japanese take honor very seriously.

Ranma frowned as he spoke. "I don't believe in any kind of honor but my own. I HATE people judging me with their own views of honor! I gave up in trying to gained honor through someone else's eyes a long time ago. I couldn't care less about how other people perceive me. As long as, I believe, I'm doing something right, I'll do it."

Orihime's opinion of him went up a notch. "Wow. I wish that my father was like you." She brought up her knees and hugged them to her. For some reason she feels she can open up to this person now. "My father was Japanese and my mother an Italian. The two of them met when they were teenagers. They fell in love, got married and soon had me." She sighed sadly. "That's when things went wrong. My mother's family had a…problem that's passed down through the generations. She never told him about it though. After many years, I came to have that power as well."

She chuckled mirthlessly. "After a year he went back here to Japan and took up the arranged marriage my grandparents of my father side had intended for him to have before he met my mother. He said that honor had to be fulfilled and he had no choice. He's always been like that, being honorable and stuff. It's just that he ignored the arranged marriage until he couldn't take the shame anymore. It devastated my mother. Her work as a fashion designer went down the drain and eventually she became nothing but a broken shell and eventually she died. My grandparents from my mother's side took me in. They taught me about demon slaying and how to control my 'problem' before sending me here when they got too old to take care of me. That's why I was rude to you. I don't like Japanese men because all they care about is honor."

"Your father is a fool and the disgrace," Ranma said in such a cold tone that it made Maria's seem perky. "He left you for honor, bullshit." The disgust he put into his words scared her a bit. "That's not honor, that's running away. He already had a wife so why would he go back for that!"

He then notices that he's scaring her a bit. "Sorry. My father was a bastard too so I'm in the same boat as you." He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently. He also gives her his best reassuring smile. "Seeing how lovely you are now he's nothing but a fool to leave you behind. You got all of your good genes from your mother's side. Leaving someone like you I would never do."

She blushed when he called her lovely. "You mean your father left you as well?" she asked so maybe he won't notice her red face.

"No, but he did use honor against me too. He would use the word honor whenever he wants something, and then totally ignore it if it gets in his way. He did other things to me too, and if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it. Orihime, you can't do anything about the past. The best you can do is let it go and work on what's ahead of you. I know you have a prejudice against us 'honorable Japanese men', but we're not all bad. I won't treat you like those other people do because you're not pure Japanese. Heck, I'm not one myself. I don't care about people's ancestry. I care about the PERSON. I'll let you think on that for a while."

He walked away from her. Five steps away he turns around and says, "If you ever need help come to me. I know we've only met a few days ago, but if you let me I'll protect you with my very life. You're a great person Orihime. The world could use someone like you. You know what," he chuckled a bit. "You're also a great cook." He then turned around and walked away for real this time. He just remembered that Viki wanted to see the sunset with him.

She watched Ranma walk back to the inn. She never thought that he's like that. She had expected him to be a stoic and 'honorable' person. While she had seen that he's fun to be with when he's with his group of friends she thought that it was a façade. She's encountered enough men to know that most Japanese men are too stuck in the old ways to care about how they treat people or are the types of men who try to get into your pants then leaves after they do. She's only known those two types. Also as soon as they find out she's half Italian they tended to ignore her. She heard quite a few of them say they didn't want anything to do with half-breeds.

She can tell Ranma's the brutally honest type. When he said he would protect her even if she had only known him for a couple of days she knows he meant it. The two of them both had fathers that used honor against them. He's also the first Japanese man that doesn't care about other people's views of honor. He's not like the guys around here since he doesn't take his family's 'honor' to the extreme like her father did. When he first came here she had been attracted to his body, but made assumptions that he's just like all the other men she knows. Now…

Too bad he would leave again after their stay is over. Ranma would have made a great friend. She resolved to be extra nice to him for the duration of his stay and get to know him better.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seventh day –

Maria, as always, is out training and toning her body even if it's already nighttime. Currently she's jumping rope near the beach. A light glean of sweat is on her face. "158,159,160,161,162…."

"Wow, that's a lot. But don't you think it's time you stopped with the training."

She's not expecting anyone to be around and so looked towards where the voice came from, practically right by her ear. "HUH?"

In her surprise she doesn't stop jump roping and so she trips on it and somehow gets tangled in the rope. "Dang! Stupid rope!"

As she's struggling to get out of them she felt another pair of hands helping her. "Whoa! Calm down! The more you struggle the more you get tangled up!" She looked up at the one talking to her and saw Ranma.

She stopped struggling and allowed him to get the ropes off. In no time she's free. She nods at him in thanks. "Thank you. However, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out having fun?" she asked in a monotone. She's still a bit mad at when he beat her.

Ranma shrugged, not affected by her tone at all. "I'm just looking around. That's not a problem right?"

She nodded. "Oh. Well, I'm going to continue training. If you don't mind…" She starts to jump rope again.

However, a hand stops her from progressing. "Oh come on! Even, I don't train at night if, I don't have to!" He takes her rope from her, snapping it to him before she can get a grip.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Nope! If you want it back you gotta catch me first!" Ranma ran from her down the beach laughing all the way.

"Hey! Come back here you!" She ran after him full tilt, which to Ranma is about jogging pace.

The two ran around the beach with Ranma slowing down every once in a while to let her catch up to him. Then when she's about to get him he would sped up. All throughout the chase he's laughing, but not in a mocking way. It's the laugh he has when he's having good-natured fun. Sometimes he would go by the water and splash her a bit, then run away after he allows her to splash him a bit in return.

At first she's mad, steaming mad. The guy first beats her, then interrupts her training session and gets her all tangled up in her rope. Then he actually takes her rope and runs away with it!

However, his carefree laughter is contagious. He seems so happy just playing around with her, trying to get her to loosen up as well. After a while instead of a scowl on her face she's smiling a bit. She's no longer trying to catch him to get her rope back. Rather, she's trying to catch him for the hell of it. It's also fun to splash each other with water. She hasn't had this much fun in years!

After a long time, how much neither of them knew, they sit down on the beach. She's breathing a bit hard while Ranma is only a bit winded. "Ahhhhh! Now wasn't that fun?"

Maria actually surprises herself when she giggles a bit. 'I haven't giggled since I was a kid!' "Yes. I have to admit that was a bit fun." She leans back on her elbows and looks out at the sea. The two of them just sit there in silence until she turned to him and asked, "Why did you do this? Shouldn't you be with your friends or something?"

Ranma shrugged. "Why not? I've noticed you're the most depressing one out of your group and also the loneliest. Don't give me that look. You know what I mean. You hide behind that cold exterior because…well…I don't know why. You have to loosen up a bit or you'll kill yourself. Training is great, but too much of it will gain you nothing."

She looked at him with an expressionless face, but if you look closely you can see a bit of irritation. "What do you mean by that?"

Ranma seemed unaffected. "Training is great. However, it can take a lot of your time, time you could spend with your friends. I'm not saying you should stop training, just to manage your time so you spend equal time training yourself and equal time with your friends." He looked seriously at her. "I learned that lesson the hard way. I used to think only about martial arts and that's it. It got me nothing but trouble. I left myself lacking in many areas besides martial arts. There are other things in this world besides training you know, friends and family being the most important. Sakura and the others are your friends, but if you treat them too coldly or never spend any time with them they might think that you don't want them anymore and leave."

Maria thought about it for a while. She can't really refute his words however. Her life only consisted of three things: guns, training and her work here at the inn. Could it be that she's pushing her friends away by training all the time? While there are no demons or anything around here that doesn't mean she should slack off on her training.

Her thoughts are derailed when she feels Ranma's hands messing with her hair. "What are you doing?"

She's about to grab his hands, but he gives her a look that somehow freezes her. When she made no more moves to remove his hands he nods and his face turns back to the friendly one that he has had ever since he came. "I'm just fixing your hair. If you are really serious about all this training for battle and stuff then you can't afford to loose your sight. Every little bit counts and all an enemy has to do is get you in your blind spot, which is your left eye because your hair gets in the way."

She nods in understanding. Who better to know about these things than a guy who has been in battle with monsters? She has always kept her hair like it is because she likes it that way. Perhaps a new style would be nice.

Ranma puts his hands down. "There! All done! Wow, you look very cute like this." She blushed a bit. A man has never complemented her before unless they wanted something. She would have thought that he's complimenting her to get in her panties, but he doesn't seem to be. "You really should keep it like this. You have really nice eyes. Here, let's go see how you look!" He grabs her hand, not noticing how her blush is getting progressively redder, and brings her to the water. He makes her look down at her reflection, the moonlight letting them see in the dark.

Maria stares at her reflection like she's never seen it before. Her hair is now parted a bit so that her left eye can be seen. While not her usual style it made her look…nice?

Ranma patted her back a bit. "There. What do you think? Personally, I like it. You really should let people see your face more. You hide it behind your hair so people can't really appreciate it. You're very beautiful. I don't get why you have to hide that."

She can't believe someone is actually saying all this to her. Many men have found her attractive, even with her cold attitude. However, she could tell that they just wanted to have sex with her. She knows all the signs, both subtle and obvious, of when a man wants to get her in bed. No matter how good an actor you are she could tell within a few seconds.

However, Ranma doesn't show any signs of it. In fact, if she read him right she can see that he wants to be her…friend? She's never had any friends except for Sakura and the others. People are too scared of her to try. She looked up a bit dazed at him, then back at her reflection. Maybe she can actually have a…friend…besides Sakura and the others?

Her parents are real gun nuts. For a long time the three of them traveled around the world, just looking at the different guns and buying quite a collection. But after awhile as she got older her parents started getting tired of dragging around a child with them all of the time. It's always hard to get into a gun shop without having to convince the owner first that she's not any trouble. When she turned 13 she got dropped off with Sumire's family. She hasn't seen her parents since.

That's when she adopted her cold expression. Maybe if she kept people at a distance they couldn't harm her. Because she learned that at any moment someone close to her would leave her when they have gotten tried of her. Only Sumire and the others have ever been able to get pass her barriers. They are in the same boat she is. Parents gone, not wanting them around only working at a resort that's close to bankruptcy.

The only thing that kept her sane is the stories of her grandfather and grandmother. The two have told her of the great adventures they've had killing the demons of the area. She had wanted to do that as well, but there are none.

She tried to go out into the world, but that required money. Also, most of the places with demon activity already had demon hunters. She had no choice but to stay with Sumire and the others. Then when Sumire's parents had to go on a business trip they thought that if they let Sumire manage Sakura's inn she'll get some valuable experience, her age not withstanding. Maria went with her naturally.

But Sumire's parents never came back for her. They're too busy to come pick her up.

She kept herself in tip-top shape in case she ever needs to be in a fight. She thought that she has everything she needs. A few friends, a roof over her head, and her gun is all she really needs. However, she always felt that she's been missing something. It's not something she can put her finger on. She thought it might be friendship, but she has that with Sumire and the others.

Now, however, staring at the man in front of her that missing piece seems to be filled in. She can't tell why, but she has the strongest notion to stick with this man and guard his back. Perhaps she can also be his friend. It's so strong she feels as if she can drown in the feeling.

Ranma, however, does not know of the internal battle going on inside the blonde's mind. He just patted her on the back and stood up, offering her a hand up as well. "Come on, let's go back to the others and show off how you look now." He gave her a smile.

She looks at his hand for a bit then steels herself. She took his hand and let him lift her up. "Alright, let's go." She nodded at him and smile, a genuine one that only Sumire and the others have seen, and even then for only a split second. She would guard his back, just as he would guard hers. If he ever needs help she'll be there. When they are not in battle they would be friends.

The two walked back to the resort side by side, Ranma oblivious to the fact that he's probably made a friend and partner in battle for life. All he knows is that he's cheered up someone and that's enough to cheer him up as well.

A few of her friends fainted when they were actually able to see BOTH her eyes and a genuine smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eight day –

"Molly! Molly! Where are you? Tina is looking for you!"

"Coming! Sorry Kohran. Got to go!"

The door Ranma was passing by suddenly opened wide and a purple streak went past him. That was Molly all right. He then looked inside the open door and spotted Kohran working on a machine. He stood outside her door and addressed her.

"Hey Kohran. What're you working on?"

She turned to him and smiled a bit. "Hi Mr. Wild. Come in. Welcome to my workshop!"

He stepped inside and went to her side. "Please, just call me Ranma will you. You've been calling me that since I got and it makes me feel old."

She scratched the back of her head. "Oh. I'm sorry. So, what do you think of my work Ranma?"

He looked at the…thing…that she's currently working on. "Errr, what is it?"

She looked a bit miffed. Can't he tell what it is? "It's a pair of jet boots of course! This will allow you to fly for a few seconds as soon as I'm done making it!"

He looked more closely at it. Doesn't look like any boots he's ever seen. It looks more like a robot's legs that was chewed up by a dog or something than anything else. "Ahh, okay. Sorry for not knowing what it is."

She sighed sadly. "I know it doesn't look like much, but I try. Come on, I want to show you my greatest creation!" She took his hand, trying desperately not to notice how warm it is, and dragged him over to her energy cannon. "So, what do you think?"

He looked it over. It looked kind of like a sci-fi bazooka. There are knobs and buttons all over it and a pull out screen much like a camera has. There's a glass bubble case at the very top as well. It's definitely the best out of her other works. "Now this one is nice. So, are you going to tell me what it does or am I going to have to guess?" he asked good-naturedly.

She giggled. "It's an energy cannon that I've been working on for a long time. I still haven't gotten it right though. Every time I try to use it, it fires without me even pressing a button, fires as I put in an energy source, or just doesn't fire at all. I haven't gotten all the bugs out yet, but with Molly's help I'm sure I can fix it!"

He smiles and pats her on the back. "That's great! I'm sure you'll fix up so it works like a charm!" He then looks her over. She's wearing her work clothes and is covered in grime and oil. She's also pale for a person living on an island with lots of sun. "Say, you spend all your time here don't you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I work in here if I don't have anything to fix at the inn. Why?"

He nodded. An expression of pure determination settled over his face. "Not today you're not. Where's your shower and your room?"

She pointed the two rooms out with a bewildered expression. He took her hand and practically pulled her to her room. "Hey! What are you doing?"

He stops and turns around. The steely determination on his face made her stop struggling. "Kohran, it's a beautiful day outside. It's way too good to be stuck in here all day. I'm not leaving this building without you, in a swimsuit, all ready for some fun on the beach."

"But I have work here to do! I have to finish the jet boots and…"

He silences her with a finger on her lips. "Come on, just one day is all I'm asking. Please?" He puts on his most pleading expression on his face.

She's racked with indecision. While it would be great to take a break she really should finish up with her work here. However, seeing how pathetic he looks made her wilt. "Oh alright."

He practically bounced in happiness. He dragged her to her room, grabbed the nearest swimsuit he saw (a two piece string bikini) and pushed her into the shower room. He waited outside the door for twenty minutes for her to finish. While waiting he spotted a bottle of suntan lotion and grabbed it. When he heard the shower turn off he waited for a few minutes for her to step out. When she did he wordlessly took her hand and led her to her bed. He indicated the bottle and had her lay out on her bed. He quickly spread it on her and then brought her outside to the beach and to his group of friends, including the inn's girls.

The whole day he would not let her go back to her workshop. If she tried to he would drag her back and do something new. Whether it's volleyball, swimming, making sand castles, he kept her in a constant flurry of motion.

At the end of the day she's exhausted and has a slight tan. However, it's not the usual exhaustion she feels after she's worked on her inventions for a couple of hours. This is the good type of soreness. It's the type that you get after a whole day of fun. She can't get the grin off of her face as she plopped down on her bed. She resolved to herself that she's going to keep having fun with Ranma until he leaves the resort in a couple of days. Now that she thought about it he's the first male friend she's ever made. She giggled girlishly and went to sleep without changing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ninth day -

Ranma is walking around the inn after having spent some time with Chris in the hot spring. At first she couldn't take the heat or smell, but after some time she really enjoyed herself.

As he's passing one of the rooms he hears the voice of Iris. He peeks inside and sees her on top of a table. She's half kneeling, half lying on the table sideways and seemed to be reciting lines from a play and making gestures with her hands. He's mesmerized at how good an actress she is and how she's able to make you feel like you're in another world.

"Do not close you heart. Water your heart, or else no one's words will reach you. You will no longer be able to see those you love. Oh, your heart will dry up like a desert. Do not close up your heart. In the heart, dreams…"

She stretches her hand out, not noticing that he's there. He quickly decides to go in and takes her hand. Without consciously knowing it he lifted her from the table and set her down on the ground. She then starts to dance like an angel. He did what he supposedly is supposed to do and let her drown in her daydream.

After a long dance session she snaps out of it. He clapped enthusiastically at her performance. "That was great Iris! Where was that from?"

She went back to her usual face and curtsied. However, there's a hint of a smile on her lips. "Thank you. That was from a play called 'The Rose of Arabia'. Is there something you needed?"

Ranma shook his head. No way is he going to give up on her and let her brush him off. "No. I was just walking past and saw you in here. You stretched out your hands and I thought that you wanted me to help you so I did."

"Oh. Thank you." She sat down on a couch next to her bear, Jean-Paul. Ranma got an idea and went up to the teddy bear.

"Hi. You're Jean-Paul right?" He heard Iris say 'yes' without looking at him, just staring at the floor. He then went back to talking to the bear. "My name is Ranma. Say, do you think Iris really likes acting?"

"Yes, she does," Iris replied for the bear.

Seeing that he's getting somewhere he sat down next to the bear. "I bet she must be a great actress, don't you Jean-Paul? Do you think she knows any more plays?"

Iris nodded. She then stood up and faced him. She had her eyes closed for a minute before her face changed into an angelic expression and her eyes opened. She made gestures with her hands and spoke more lines of the play.

"I am surrounded by a forest of hazel saplings, taking the sunlight filtered through the trees in my hands. Even today, I am absorbed in the alchemy of words, and the birds sing to me with voices like a dew of light."

Ranma clapped again when she finished and she curtsied again. "That was great Iris!"

She didn't look any different from her usual face except for the ghost of the smile on her lips. "It was nothing special. Everyone can do the same thing."

He shook his head in the negative. "No, not everyone. You have a gift. You can make people 'feel' that they are in the play. You make them feel happy, sad, delighted, any and all emotions just by what you say and do. Not many people can do that." When he saw the smile widening a bit he got an idea. Akane would've killed him if she found out. "Say, do you know Romeo and Juliet?"

She nodded and started to do the balcony scene by herself. However, before she could reverse her role to Romeo Ranma stood up and did it himself. He said the words perfectly, his acting almost as good as hers.

Iris became delighted at having another person to act with. None of the others knew any plays at all. They did the balcony scene together (without the kissing or any of that kind of stuff of course) and a few other scenes that Ranma knew. She then directed him on different plays, teaching him the lines, showing him the actions and even the dances. At one point they somehow ended up outside in a clearing.

The whole afternoon the two did various plays oblivious to everything else. They didn't know they had acquired an audience. Everyone watched the two with astonishment. The inn's girls are especially astonished at Iris. They had never seen her happier in the whole time she's been here. Her smile reached her eyes and she enthusiastically showed Ranma the ropes.

At the end they received a thunderous applause. The two were quite shocked, but nonetheless took it in stride. They 'exited' stage right and went back to the room they started from.

"Thank you. That was the best time I've had in a long time," Iris said to him. Her eyes are sparkling and her body radiated energy.

Ranma patted her head. "You're welcome Iris. I'm just glad to see you happy. Maybe we can do that again sometime. What do you say?" She nodded happily.

He stepped away from her and walked out of the room, waving on the way out. She waved back and whispered, "Bye, oniichan."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenth Day, early morning -

"So what did you want to see me for Orihime?"

The two are on the other side of the island deep in the forest. She had asked him to come with her after breakfast and followed her all the way here.

She turned around and faced him with a determined expression. "Ranma, would you be my friend?"

His eyes widen significantly, and then he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Sure! I'd love to be your friend! Is that what you brought me out here for?" He made another friend! Yay! Yay? What the hell's wrong with him?

'Why is it that this man makes me blush so much?' she thought to herself. She then shook her head to answer his question and also to get her center back. "No, Ranma. I brought you here to ask that and if you said yes to reveal a secret that very few people know about. I've seen the things you have faced in Shibuya and that is my hope that this won't be too weird for you." She looked at him a bit nervously. "Can, can you keep a secret?"

He can see that it's taking all of the willpower she has to do this. He gives her his most reassuring smile and takes her hand to calm her. "Of course. On my honor I will never reveal your secret to another soul."

She knows he will keep that promise since he's put his own personal honor on the line. She nodded, a bit relieved. She turned to one of the big rocks and pointed her palm at it.

Ranma became mesmerized when a fireball formed at the end of her palm and shot at the rock. Since rock is not flammable it didn't burn. However, it did melt a little. "WOW! That was so cool!"

Orihime turned surprised eyes to him. "What did you say?" Even Sakura and the others had been a bit creeped out until they had gotten used to it.

Ranma nodded enthusiastically. "I said that was so cool! THAT'S your problem? That's not a problem, that's a blessing!" She seemed totally astonished at him. Hmm…why not? "Here, since you showed me yours I'll show you mine."

Orihime wondered what he's talking about until he pointed his own palm at the partially destroyed rock. Her eyes widened as his hand glowed black and he yelled out "Chaos Wave!" The rock suddenly turned white for a second before disintegrating.

"W-w-w-what was that?" Sure she knew that Ranma is a master swordsman and all, but he has the power to destroy things by making them disappear?

Ranma turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently to get her to calm down. Doing that seems to always make her calm down. "You revealed a really big secret to me. I saw how much willpower it took for you to even bring me here so I figured that the least I can do is show you MY big secret."

He took off the bandanna on his head. She looked fascinated at the tattoo on his forehead. She looked into his eyes and asked with her own if she could touch it. He nodded his permission and she touched it, wondering what it has to do with his power.

As if reading her mind he said, "That is my rune. It's called the 'Chaos Rune' and it allows me to do what I just did."

She looked at it wide-eyed. A 'rune' has the power to destroy things like that? "Is this what you used at the clock tower, the ball and the mall massacres?"

He shook his head. "No. I couldn't use it or else people would have gone nuts and thought, I'm a monster too. No, I used my own abilities even if I had this and my other two runes." He showed her his Gale and Chimera Runes and what they did, well, the Gale Rune anyway. He explained to her that the Chimera Rune doesn't do anything anymore and he just keeps it there because he likes it and has sentimental value.

At first she's a bit skeptical. First she said that there's no way these things could have destroyed the rock so he gave her another demonstration. He pointed out that the runes glow when it's being used. Sure enough they glowed when he used them. Then she's a bit skeptical that perhaps he used this at his fights. That's when he showed her how high he can jump and how fast he can run. The whole time he showed her his runes, which weren't glowing. He understood her skepticism. He would have done the same thing.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked him softly.

Ranma looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I don't know. All, I know is that when, I got to this island and met you girls, I felt as if, I should get to know all of you, befriend you and basically watch over you. I don't know why, but my instincts have never failed me before. There's just…SOMETHING about this island. I didn't feel this way towards any of you when I was still on the boat, only when I set foot here. I asked the others, but none of them are the same as me. I don't feel any sort of romantic feelings towards any of you, but rather I feel as if I should be a friend that all of you can trust."

"Does, does that mean that as soon as you leave you won't feel this way?" While she's disappointed that he doesn't feel anything romantic for them it's good enough that he wants to be their friend. She can work her way up later.

"I think I will still feel this way even if I do leave. I don't know why, but it's ingrained in me now. Perhaps I'll show my secret to the others, perhaps not, all I know is that I can trust you to keep this to yourself." He lifted his fist, pinky finger extended. "So, do you promise?"

She recognized the gesture and put their fingers together. "I promise, my friend."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day-

As if today is the day for revealing secrets wasn't enough Iris also showed him and Yun her secret.

"So what did you want to show us Iris, Sakura?" Since yesterday Iris had been calling him 'big brother'. He felt as overjoyed as when Yun had called him that the first time.

Sakura held Iris' hand as the two stood on one side of the clearing they are in and him and Yun stood on the other. Ironically they're not too far away from where Orihimihe had shown him her secret just a few hours ago.

Sakura spoke first a bit tentatively. "Ranma, Yun, Iris wants to show you something. It's her biggest secret and I hope that you won't get freaked out by it."

The siblings merely smiled at her. Yun walked up to her and took her hands while Ranma kneeled down to look her in the eye. He spoke softly to her. "Iris, there's nothing you can show me that I won't get 'freaked out' about it. It's okay, just show it to us okay."

Iris seemed to be internally debating with herself on this. Sakura put her own hands on her shoulders. "Iris, it's up to you if you want to show them. Take your time and decide."

As the blonde little girl is debating on this Sakura looked into Ranma's eyes and mouthed, 'Please, please don't be scared and accept her.'

He shook his head and mouthed, 'I won't. I really meant it. Whatever it is I don't care. I'll still like her and treat her as if she's my little sister like Yun is.'

That seemed to satisfy her and she gave him a thankful smile. At about that time Iris finally decided and nodded her head. She motioned for the two siblings to step back.

Ranma's eyes widened when she pointed at a rock. 'Don't tell me she has the power to create fireballs too!' However, instead of making a fireball she lifted up the rock into the air to the amazement of the Wild siblings. She then teleported to right on top of the rock and stood there as she moved the rock to right in front of them. When she's about a yard from them she made the rock drop to the ground. She then jumped in front of them with her head bowed, as if expecting the worse.

Sakura explained what just happened for the two. "Iris' whole family is comprised of very powerful psychics. She can move things, teleport, blow things up and a whole range of other things. There are only three people left in her family and that's her and her grandparents. Please don't be…"

She's about to ask them not to be frightened when Yun suddenly rushed up to her and glomped her. "That was so cool Iris! You have powers too!"

The blonde and the kendoist went stiff, shocked. First it seems Yun is taking it extremely well, and then she says she has powers too!

They became even more shocked when Ranma chuckled and said, "That's great Iris. But just so you know you're not the only one with powers." He led the still frozen two to the edge of the clearing. He then walked up to the rock and punched it. The rock just exploded into bits! They raised their arms up to block the debris heading towards them when Ranma, who was standing at least twenty paces away, is suddenly in front of them. His hands went really, really fast and caught every piece headed towards them.

Before they could get out of their astonishment he threw the rocks into the air. With a cry of "Hand of Chaos!" a black beam of energy shot out from his hands and destroyed the rocks.

"W-w-what was that?" Sakura yelled.

What followed is the explanation of his rune, his martial arts abilities and even Yun's future sight. At the end Iris is ecstatic that the two accepted her. She yelled out in happiness and glomped Ranma who returned it. She kept on sobbing out that she didn't want to scare them off, but she knew if she kept it a secret they will feel betrayed when she finally reveals it. Ranma reassured her that it's okay and he's glad that she revealed it to them. Afterwards she also glomped Yun while Ranma talked to Sakura.

"Thank you," she said from the bottom of her heart.

He just smiled and waved it off. "It's okay. I know it took her a lot of courage to do that and I admire her for it. Come on, I'm hungry!" At that his stomach made a very loud noise. They all laughed and headed back towards the inn for some food cooked by Orihime. Iris rode on his back while Yun and Sakura flanked him while holding hands. Yun noticed that her big brother and Sakura are acting how Ranma and Ukyo would have acted if they didn't have that engagement hanging over their heads, like real best friends are supposed to act. She felt glad, and relieved that Ranko and the others aren't going to kill him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twelfth Day, afternoon -

Ranma walked into the TV room to get some rest. Why do they have to insist that he has to learn how to rollerblade? It's just as bad as skating is!

As he plops down on a chair he notices Sumire looking through a catalog and sighing a lot. She doesn't seem to notice he's there. Next to her on the table is a stack of catalogs. They range from clothing to furniture all the way to imported chocolates. She's also making a list, a really big list, on a piece of paper. 'That's a lot of things to buy. Is she ordering something from all of them?'

He watches her for a while as she flips the pages of the catalog and writes down something on the list after looking through almost every page. This goes on for a while until she reaches the end. She puts it down and got surprised that she's not the only one in the room. She had been so into what she's doing that she wouldn't have noticed if a volcano went off and destroyed the island.

"WHOA! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him. She glared at him.

Ranma scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hehe, sorry, I was just sitting here getting some rest when I saw you there. You seemed to be in your own little world so I didn't want to bother you."

She nodded in understanding. She then noticed he's looking at her list. "You wondering what this is?" He nodded. "This is the list of things I'm going to buy when I make a lot of money. My parents are very rich. While they haven't come and picked me up in a long time they send me regular deposits of money that I use to keep this inn from going bankrupt. However, all I have to do is keep this place from going under and soon they will send me a lot of money. This is more of a test really. While my grandparents taught me how to use a naginata and our old demon slaying ways my parents are teaching me how to make lots of money."

She grinned a bit snobbishly. "My family owns one of the biggest companies in Japan and I will receive my share when I become of age. Every year they send me a billion yen on my birthday. I use it to buy whatever I want and put the rest to keeping this dump open. No offence, Sakura is nice, but this place should have gone under long ago."

His eyes narrowed at her. "So all you really care about is money?"

She snorted. "Of course not. Haven't you seen what a gorgeous body I have?" He has to admit for someone still young her body was to die for. "There are not that many women who are better looking than me and I'm still growing. I will grow to become a great woman, smart, beautiful and rich."

"Don't forget a snob and ugly on the inside," he said a bit testily.

She growled at him. "What did you say?"

He stood up straight and walked over to her. Since she's sitting down he towered over her. However, instead of staying standing up and intimidating her he kneeled down so they are at eye level. He gave her his most fearsome glare. It made her flinch.

Sumire couldn't believe what's happening. She looked up to this man. Rich, powerful, famous and is totally hot. Now he's glaring at her and insulting her. However, her thoughts got derailed with what he did next.

His expression softened and he's now wearing a caring and understanding face. It's NOT what she had been expecting and sent her into a bit of shock. "Sumire, you can be the richest, most beautiful person in the world, but that's only used to attract people's attention. You know what's used to keep it?" She shook her head bewilderedly. He then put a palm over her heart. "This. People are attracted to you by your beauty. You really are beautiful. However, they STAY attracted to you by your personality. Right now you sounded like a spoiled brat, no offence," he added when it looked like she would explode.

"Sumire," he took her hands to get her attention and calm her down. "I used to have an ego problem too a long time ago. I used to believe the world revolved around me. My head was totally into the clouds. But you know what, people hated me for it. If it weren't for my friends I would have kept on believing I'm the only thing important in the world. If I did that I would be totally alone. It took me over four months to get over my ego problems, and I'm the better for it."

He felt a compulsion to kiss the inside of her hand, which sent shivers up her spine. "Sumire, I can tell you're a good person at heart. But the thing is you're letting your ego and your beauty get to you. Don't. You're a better person than this. Don't let it get to you or else you will grow to be stuck up snob who can only be beautiful through a face-lift. I know this sounds crappy, but I can tell your soul is good, just a bit tainted. Please Sumire, think about what I've said. You're too beautiful to let greed and overconfidence take over your features."

He kissed the inside of her hand again and left the room. He wondered what the hell made him say all those things and actually KISS her hand like that. He wondered what made him do ALL those things with the inn's residents. 'Probably one of those things I'll never be able to understand. I swear there's something about this island that makes me act all weird. I hope it doesn't make me act TOO weird.'

Meanwhile Sumire is at a state of total shock. Her…soul is tainted? She's turning into a snob? She never thought of it that way. She leaned back in her chair and thought about it for the rest of the day and night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suikoden World –

"Doh! Stupid! Of course that's why! Why didn't, I see it before?" Chaos said as he slaps his forehead.

Leknatt is surprised at the sudden yell of the cat next to her. "What do you mean? What is it?"

Chaos pointed a paw at the scene. "That's why they latch onto him! There's someone missing from the Sakura crew, Ichiro! Maria is an okay leader and to an extent Sakura, but they really DO need someone to lead them and keep them together. Ichiro served as that. He was their captain, their glue, their confidant and lifelong friend. ALL of the Sakura Wars groups are like that. In the worlds they don't have someone like Ichiro they break up and sooner or later get killed. Individually they're strong, but together they're practically invincible. However, without someone to keep them together as a group they can't function at their very best. Not just anyone will do though. They've met a lot of people, but none of them latched onto anyone. Now Ranma comes in and in the span of a few days they all decide to stay with him and stick by his side no matter what. I guess he just fits the bill, whatever it is."

Leknatt scratched the back of her head. This thing is getting chaotic, even for her. "Err, whatever. Don't you think there are too many girls fixated on him?"

Chaos shrugged. "I think MOST of them see him as a good friend right now, not potential boyfriend/husband. Just look at Sakura. He's her new best friend even if they had only known each other for a few days. Besides, he needs all the help he can get anyway. Take a look at what Neclord's making."

Leknatt's eye twitched. Ranma really DOES need the help.

Chaos saw what she's 'looking' at. "Not that." He directs her 'gaze' to what's behind it. "THOSE are the ones I'm talking about."

The twitch got worse.

Chaos then had the globe sweep over the rest. "Don't forget those." He then went over another bunch of tubes. "Those too." The globe swept over even more rows of tubes. "He's going to have a lot of trouble dealing with those!"

She gave up twitching and just shook her head. Ranma needs an army, not a bunch of inexperienced demon hunters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time – The Amazons make their move against Ranma and the inn girls. Bring some unwanted guest along with them. And Neclord makes his move against the police station.

Author's/MadHat886 Notes

1 - It's a special weapon in the game.

2 - Guess what anime I got her and her friends from. Oh, and they are NOT exactly the same girls from the anime or manga. They never joined Flower Division or anything like that. They are just girls from demon slaying families who hasn't seen any action yet. In short they are analogs of the girls from Flower Division. Don't be surprised if they act OOC since they never went through the things the original Sakura Wars characters went through AND they are younger here. Also, don't be surprised about the different ages or history either.

Co-Writer/glazedlookineyes101/ilikesecret Notes

(A) Think of Zack's island from DOA Extreme Beach Volleyball without a volcano and that really big, fancy hotel and that stupid statue of Zack.

(B) Look in Negima Volume 2 and look for Negi's picture when he's eighteen near the end of the manga. Ranma's hair looks exactly like that only with a pigtail since that's practically Ranma's trademark.

(C) Before anyone says anything this is a fic you know. It CAN happen that way.

(D) Wild Frau from DOAXBV collection, Ayane.

(E) Lapis Lazuli from DOAXBV collection, Christie.

(F) Nymph from DOAXBV collection, Ayane.

(G) Daisy from DOAXBV collection, Kasumi.

(H) Altair from DOAXBV collection, Tina

(I) Emu from DOAXBV collection, Lei-Fang.

(J) Venus from DOAXBV collection, Lisa.

I hope that the creators of the Dead or Alive series don't mind me using their swimsuits in this fic. Please don't sue me!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. Aftermath of the Mall Battle Part 2

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

Note: This chapter is exceptionally long, at 97 pages even, but do not expect all future chapters to be like this. Also, unfortunately school will interfere with updates so expect there to be long periods between new chapters. Sorry people, it can't be helped. Oh, and go ahead and send in any criticisms, praise, flames, whatever. The best of course is the constructive criticisms and praise as the both improve our work. Flames will be accepted, but will not deter us from writing this fic OUR way!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 18 – Aftermath of the Mall Battle Part 2

In Ranma's home world –

Sailing through the sea towards the island is a Chinese junk ship owned by the amazons. On the bow is a certain purple haired girl looking for her husband. Shampoo's happy that they had finally found her Airen at last. She had wanted to go to the temple and get him, but her great-grandmother wouldn't let her.

Cologne knew that Ranma is now much stronger than he was before he left Nerima. She could also tell that his new friends aren't your average everyday fighters. Any friends of his never are. Then she had seen the footage of Ranma fighting against those monsters and knew that there's no way she would be able to take him on in a fight without resorting to lethal moves. How a weak male is be able to get that strong in so little time she has no idea.

So after they heard of what happened to Mousse when he had gone and attacked Shampoo's husband they had gotten some help. They had contacted the Amazon village to send the spice sisters Sugar, Pepper, Vanilla, Chocolate, Mint, Tabasco, and Ginger. They all look the same but have different colored hair, all seven colors of the rainbow. The village had also sent Wheat who's small for her age but deadly with knives. Lemon and Apple work well together one uses a spear the other uses a bow. Then there are the twins Ketchup and Mustard. Both have dark skin and light purple hair. Ketchup is the serious one who keeps her hair long in the back and Mustard is the airhead who keeps her hair in two ponytails. (1) As well as some other unmarried warriors. All of them eager to meet the Wild Horse and see how much of a wild horse he is as he would become a breeder for all of them.

Then there are the two twin sisters Red Bean and Green Tea who only came because they didn't like being in a small village for the rest of their lives. Another elder had forced Cologne to accept the two into her group. Both of them aren't into the old ways that women are strong and males are weak so they were sent away from the village to be taught by Cologne. Both of them dress alike and have brown hair but are easy to tell apart. Each girl dresses in the color that's in her name. Both wore brown tights with Chinese dresses over them, but Green Tea's dress is longer than Red Bean's is. Green Tea's shirt flaps went down her left side while Red Bean's shorter one is on her right. They also wore shoulder guards on one of their shoulders, Green Tea's on her left and Red Bean's on her right. They also wore long leather arm guard that went up to their shoulders where the sleeve was cut off. Both girls kept their hair in two braided buns but Red Bean keeps hers covered with pink cloth. Green Tea has red-violet eyes and Red Bean has green-blue eyes. (2)

Checking all of the nearby island resorts they couldn't find anything about Ranma being there. She had gone to the Ono's clinic and listened to the two talked to each other until she had found out that Ranma had gone on vacation on a resort somewhere in this area. She and the others had checked all the others except one. It's a small island resort that very few people know about. It's the perfect place for Ranma to stay without him being mobbed by people. They should have checked this one first but the place is so small they had missed it.

She also has a potion that will make sure that he'll be under the control of Shampoo as it should be since he's just a weak male. It'll make him pretty much a slave, but that's what a man is good for besides impregnating women. Something else is bothering her though. She had felt a familiar ki signature when she had been in Shibuya, but couldn't remember who it is. Oh well, that's not important now. With a male like Ranma there will be many strong children coming out of their tribe for many generations. Since a male like Ranma isn't found everyday the other elders had forced her to agree to let them use him as a breeder for the tribe. It's better than not getting him at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Behind the Amazon's ship –

Unknown to them they're being followed. A motorboat is following far enough away from the women's ship without them knowing. Thanks to the tracker that they had planted on the junk before it left the last port before sailing away. The people on the boat had been told that if they followed the Amazons they would find their target.

On the boat are 12 men who call themselves the Berserkers. They are a band of fighters/hitmen for hire. They will fight for anyone or any organization for the right price. They are dressed like a biker gang complete with helmets and leather is their trademark. Once they are hired they'll get the job done no matter what.

Their leader is Hammer Fist, a large man with a metal left hand that he uses to smash in faces. The new crime lord of Shibuya had hired him and his crew to kidnap Ranma Wild and kill the others with him. He had informed them that by following the Amazons they would find their prey.

"We should be at that island by tomorrow," Hammer Fist said to himself as he looked over the map layout. They will let the Amazons attack first weakening their prey first, and then they would make their move.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Thirteenth Day –

Ranma and his group are at the beach enjoying the midday sun again. Tomorrow the boat would come for them so they are getting in their last hours here at the resort. Even the inn's residents are with them. He's currently playing with Iris, Reni and Yun as they built a BIG sand castle together.

Ranma had just built another tower when he felt a familiar ki signature heading his way. He felt two familiar signatures and a whole bunch of new ones. They've just landed on the island near the other side so there's no chance for him to make a run for it, not that he would.

'So they finally came. It took them long enough. They even have backup this time.' He motioned for the kids to stand behind him and made his sword appear. He took it out and stood in a stance towards the direction where he can feel the group of amazons heading his way.

The sound of his sword coming out of its sheath alerted the others. Tina, Ranko and any of the others who knew how to detect ki signatures had already stood up and readied themselves.

"Ranma? What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she approached him. She got a bad feeling when she remembered that that is how he looks when he's fighting when she had seen him on TV. The others also recognized it and those with weapons handy took them out.

He glanced at her then quickly directed his gaze back. "We got company. Ranko, you feel them too?" The redheaded girl nodded. "Tina, Viki, everybody, you are about to meet the Amazons. They're almost here. Becky, take Yun, Reni, and Iris to the inn and stay there. Shiori, please accompany them to make sure they're okay. I've told you what these amazons are like. Sakura, you and the others go too. Tina, everybody, they're here for me. I'll deal with this."

Becky and Shiori took the three kids to the inn as fast as their legs could carry them. Ranma had been expecting the inn's girls to go away, not take up positions next to him along with his group.

Without taking his eyes away from his vigil he said, "Sakura, you and the others don't need to be involved in this. Get back. You too Tina, Viki, everybody. This is my fight and you shouldn't get mixed up in this if you don't have to. Cologne has always been tricky and I don't know how she'd react if she sees all of you with me."

Sakura shook her head as she took out her katana. "Sorry, but this is our island. You are our guests and our friends. I'm also your friend Ranma. No way, I'm going to let you fight this by yourself."

Maria cocked her gun. "You may not know this Ranma, but I swore to myself if you never need help I'll back you up. This is a fight, and fights are my specialty."

Kanna cracked her knuckles. "Same here, I don't know who these people are, but there no way I'm letting them hurt my sensei and my friend."

Sumire readied her naginata, making it glow blue in preparation. "Heh, I'm not leaving you to face these people alone. Besides, I owe you for that talk you gave me." She winked at him and he saw it out of the corner of his eyes. He nodded at her with a small smile even if he never took his eyes off the direction he can feel the ki sources coming from.

Kohran might not have her inventions with her, but she'll fight anyway. "You want me to leave a friend behind? No way! We stick together no matter what!"

Orihime prepared her chains. "I agree. We will NOT let these people get you!"

Lachette got a fire in her eyes that would have scared even Ryoga. "Ranma, they will not touch you. I won't let them," she said to him in english.

Tina, Ranko and his other girlfriends all said, "No way that we're going to let that bimbo get her hands on you!"

Edge, Fred and Rico got their weapons ready. "We haven't been in a good fight in a long time. We need this."

Ms. Hinako merely arched her eyebrow at him. "You think I'll let them get to you? Please. Besides, Kasumi would kill me if I did."

Molly just got that glint in her eye again, except this one is much more menacing. As she started up her bike so that she can finally test it out in a battle.

Before Ranma could say anything a voice interrupted him. "So, son in law, you made some friends I see," said a raspy voice as figures appeared before them.

Everyone saw a whole bunch of beautiful women carrying various weapons. Leading them is a very old woman that they could only tell was a woman by her clothes and hair. The purple haired one that Ranko and Kodachi recognized as Shampoo is bouncing up and down in glee. The two along with Ranma's other girlfriends scowled at how happy she is to see Ranma. Sakura and her gang also saw the purple haired one undressing Ranma with her eyes and they too scowled at her.

The real surprise, however, is when Kohran suddenly yelled, "Red Bean, Green Tea! What are you two doing here?"

The two turned to the one who had screamed out their names and their eyes bulged when they saw her. "Kohran? Hi cousin!" Green Tea shouted.

"I didn't know you were here!" Red Bean shouted.

Cologne turned to the two and hissed at them. "You two be quiet! We are here to get Ranma, not to meet with relatives!"

Shampoo ignored the scowls coming from the various women in the group. "Shampoo happy to see Airen again! You come back to China with Shampoo?" She tried to glomp him, but Cologne hit her on the head to stop her.

Ranma growled. On his forehead underneath his bandanna the blood red part of the rune glowed more solid again. "Forget it Shampoo! I'm NEVER going to China with you! I'll never love you, not after the way you've treated me!"

Cologne merely snorted. "We're taking you no matter what. You are too valuable to let go now. The one who has defeated both Saffron and Herb will give us many strong children."

"Airen! You come with Shampoo NOW! You leave too, too ugly women and come with Shampoo now!"

"We're not going to let you take Ranma from us!" Tina shouted out. Most of her anger is directed at the one who is trying to claim Ranma as her own.

"Yeah! There's no way we're going to let you take him from us! You have to get pass us first!" Chris yelled.

Kodachi snapped her ribbon threateningly. "We have fought before many times before. Now today, we will settle this once and for all." Her figure trembled with fury.

Ranko, Viki and Kasumi merely tensed even further.

"Red Bean, Green Tea, why are you two helping them with this?" Kohran yelled to her cousins, "I thought you two hated the way the guys in the village are treated?"

Green Tea turned to elder with a scowl. "Hey elder! You never said that we we're here to make that guy your granddaughter's groom!"

Red Bean also scowled at the elder. "Yeah! We're not going to make him do something against his will! You said we're just going to pick him up, not force him to be Shampoo's husband! That kiss of marriage thing is total bullshit! Making us fight our cousin isn't something we're going to do either!"

Cologne bopped the two girls on the head. "Quiet you two! You are always doing these things! He's just a weak male anyway! He has no say in this and neither do you!"

"Well, deal with it! We're not going to help you anymore! All of you have always been like this! It's always the 'weak males' that have no say in anything! You just don't get that both genders have their own good points and bad! We've had it with all of you and your archaic laws and thinking!" the two twins shouted at her. They then ran to the other side and took up stances next to their cousin. Everyone stared at them in amazement, particularly Kohran.

Cologne is even emitting a red battle aura, a very big one even. "For this you two will be thrown out of the tribe!"

"So what like we care!" Red Bean shouted.

"Yeah! We quit!" Green Tea agreed with her sister both of them glaring at the elder.

"Red Bean, Green Tea you two are…" Kohran began.

Red Bean just chuckled at her. "Don't worry about it cousin. We've been meaning to do this for a long time, just that we never found the right time or situation to do it in. Besides, you always helped us when we were kids."

Green Tea smiled at her. "Yeah we should repay you back for all the things you did for us. After this consider us even."

Cologne pulled in her battle aura and motioned for the others to prepare for the fight. "So you two are going to fight against us. Consider yourselves cast out of the tribe."

"Good riddance!" the two yelled back her.

For a few tense seconds the two groups just stared at each other. Then with an unseen signal both sides charged at each other. Then the beachside battle halted to a stop when the sound of a bomb going off went through the air. Turning to where the bomb blast came from all the inn girls felt their hearts stop. The inn that has been their home for years, the only real place where they had ever felt like a real family, is going up in flames.

"The inn!" the inn girls all shouted out.

"You girls go! We'll handle things here!" Ranma shouted to them as he continued his charge. They looked a bit reluctant, but went anyway.

"I'll help out!" Molly yelled as she directed her hoverbike towards the burning building to make good use of the water cannon she had made.

"We're coming too!" Red Bean and Green Tea yelled as they followed their cousin.

The Sakura girls and Molly went off to the inn to save it from the flames, leaving Ranma and his group facing the Amazons in a free for all battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the burning inn –

When Sakura and the others girls got to the inn they saw Becky, Shiori and Reni fighting against what looks like a biker gang armed with glowing melee weapons. Becky and Shiori are surrounded and Reni is trying to keep them away from the two younger girls with her rapier.

Reni and Shiori are making good use of their sword skills in fighting off the bikers whose weapons are electric clubs and blades (3). Becky is wildly swinging a wooden stick at the bikers attacking her, more like taunting her as they circled around her. Their leader is a big man with a metal left arm. He's dressed in a black leather biker outfit like the other bikers but isn't wearing a helmet. His face is very rough and they can see that he went through a lot of fights by the damage to his face. His cruel eyes glinted when he turned to them.

"Boys! Looks like there's some more of these lasses! Get them!"

Sakura and the others charged at the bikers who destroyed their home. Each of them paired off with a biker and hoped that their skills would be enough to take them on.

Lachette and Maria paired off with a strange duo. One is a big fat guy wearing body armor and armed with a riot shield and a MP5K and a tall thin guy also wearing body armor and armed with two claws on each of his arms. Maria took on the fat guy while Lachette took on the thin guy.

Orihime took on a sword swinging biker. Kohran using her energy cannon she had grabbed when she passed her thankfully undamaged workshop and with Molly backing her up with her hoverbike is taking on two of the bikers armed with clubs. Kanna using her fists took on the biggest biker there. Red Bean and Green Tea took on two bikers who are also using clubs. Becky and Reni each took on ones who are fighting with swords. Sumire is fighting against a biker using two twin swords and Sakura's opponent is the leader.

"Who are you?" Sakura yelled as she swung her sword to block an incoming metal fist.

The man just leered at her as he fought off her attempts to kill him. "Names Hammer Fist. We were hired to take Ranma Wild and kill anyone we find little girl."

"So why did you destroy our inn?"

"For the fun of it," Hammer Fist grinned cruelly.

"WHAT? YOU BASTARDS?" all the girls yelled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the beach front battle –

Ranma is fighting Cologne one on one. He knew that she had held back at lot when he was still living in Nerima, but not this much! She's pressing him back as the two fought each other with great intensity. If he had fought against her many months ago he would have been out of this fight in seconds, but thanks to his battles in the other world and training he did with the others he had lots to dish out on her.

"Not bad son-in-law," Cologne yelled as she blocked Ranma's sword with her staff. She couldn't believe how much Ranma had grown since he left Nerima. She had expected him to be better fit and better skilled, but not as much as this! He will make a great asset to the tribe as soon as they can enslave him! That sword of his is something else. She had tried breaking it with her ki-enforced staff, but it didn't even crack. 'What is that sword made out of? Doesn't matter, it will be ours once he is under our control!'

"I'm no longer your son-in-law you old ghoul! None of your laws means anything to me!" Ranma said coldly as he blocked Cologne's attacks with ease. In fact as time progresses he got better and better at blocking her attacks.

"You're just a weak male! You have no say in this!" Cologne shouted out. Her blood's boiling. She had never had to fight this hard against a weak male before. It doesn't matter if he had defeated both Herb and Saffron, he is still a male and therefore inferior to her!

"Weak am I? Then why are you sweating so hard then?" Cologne is breathing heavily since he's not holding back and using his runes to fight. He's surprised that the old ghoul could even keep up with his enhanced speed.

"I'm just getting started!" She made a chi ball that's very similar to his Moko Takabisha, but much larger and more powerful. "Take this!" She shot her hands forward releasing her attack.

Not impressed he decided to end this fight for good. The blood red part of his rune flared brightly under his bandanna. "HAND OF CHAOS!"

He shot an even bigger beam of energy that completely snuffed out hers. Cologne saw her long life flash before her eyes just before it hit her head on. She summoned every bit of her ki and every defensive technique she knew to defend against it, but failed. When it's over she fell onto the sand limp, severely burned and out of action.

Ranma took deep breaths to calm himself. He felt bad…that she survived! The old ghoul may have taught him some of his most powerful techniques, but they don't ever make up for all of the crap she and her granddaughter had done to him. She had never had any respect for him except for that one time he beat her with the nekoken or the laws of his country. She's always going on about how her village's laws are more important. How can one tiny village's laws be greater than a whole country's? How can she and her people justify killing someone because they had been defeated in a fight if they are of the same gender as you and marry you if they are of the opposite gender? How stupid and archaic can she be? That's murder and rape, yet to them they act as if it's everyday life. Instead of treating him with kindness to win his affections they would rather take the easy way and just control him with spells and potions. What do they want, a willing participant or a zombie?

Finally he regains his calm and his rune also returns to its faded out state even though he never noticed it flaring or anything at all. Looking around he saw that the others are taking care of the other amazons that had came with her.

Tina had grabbed both of Shampoo's maces and crushed them with her hands. Shampoo, shocked at seeing her favorite weapons crushed like coke cans, had left herself wide open and Ranko took advantage of that. She jumped over Tina and kicked HARD on her face sending her flying back and into dreamland. Then they turned to the other Amazons and sent them flying as easy as they did with Shampoo. The two of them have always been at his fighting level.

Fred and Rico are back-to-back fighting off a few amazons that have surrounded them. Fred blocks their attacks his shield and sword as Rico took them out with her hammer. Showing that all of their training they had done in their team work is really paying off.

Chris and Kasumi are handling the ones by the waterfront showing that they are well above the Amazon's fighting level. Chris' sword fighting skills have really gotten better as she's disarming the amazons facing her before knocking them out. Kasumi is using her ninja and fighting skills that she learned from her clan's school and knocking out amazons left and right. Any that tries to even punch or kick her is grabbed and was either pinned, thrown or just plain pounded.

Kodachi and the ninjas are taking care of the ones in the tree line. Kodachi and Sasuke are using her paralyzing powered to stop the attacking Amazons cold in their tracks. Kodachi is using her ribbon to ward off any that gets too close to her while Sasuke who was never much of a fighter was running from any that came for him. Ayame and Watari are making short work of the amazons they're facing since fighting in a forest area is right up their alley.

Then hearing a loud explosion he saw a small group of amazons running for their lives. Rally and Minnie are using their modern day weaponry and the Amazons found that their hand-to-hand weapons are no match for theirs. Rally is firing rubber bullets while Minnie is throwing her weak but really painful bombs on them. If the amazons get too close to them then Edge would send them back flying with the Zodiac sword.

Since there are only a few of them the fights didn't last very long. In fact, only a few minutes had passed since the fight started.

He walked towards Viki who had just defeated an attacking Amazon with a head swing from her staff. She had learned how to fight with her staff so she wouldn't have to rely on her magic all the time. "Viki, can you please teleport back to the temple and get grandpa. He needs to be here when they wake up." He indicated the amazons that the others are pulling towards Cologne to pile together.

"Okay, Ranma. Take care!" She kissed him deeply before teleporting back to the temple.

He then turned to the others. "Can you please take care of them? I need to check on Sakura and the other girls."

Hinako is just leisurely cleaning her fingernails. She didn't have to lift a single finger at all. "Sure. Leave these girls to us." She took out a coin and drained them of their energy, ensuring that they won't be getting up anytime soon. Ranma nodded and took off to the inn to help out the girls there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the inn –

Molly and Kohran took care of their opponents by using Molly's hover bike engine to super charge Kohran's energy cannon. It shot a super charged energy blast at the two bikers, sending them flying back and out of the fight. Then Molly got started on putting out the fire with her water cannon.

Kanna is having a hard time with the big brute she's fighting. He's taking all of her best punches thanks to the heavy body armor he's wearing. He grabbed her arm and swung her into a tree. Her whole body hurt as she slides down to the ground. She needs something to take him out NOW! But he then kneels down and grabs her neck, choking her to death. She started grabbing for anything close at hand as her vision was starting to go black. She grabs onto two coconuts that fell when she hit the tree and slammed both of them into the biker's head. She kept on hitting him with the cocoanuts till they broke on his head, but by then he's out cold. She shook her head and tried to recover a bit. Then seeing that Reni, Becky, and Shiori are in trouble with their opponents she forces herself to pick up the big biker and threw him into two of the bikers attacking the other girls. The third biker turned to charge her, but got knocked on his head by Becky slamming the wooden pole she had at the top of his head and knocking him out.

Orihime quickly took care of the biker she's fighting by melting his sword with a fireball. While he's stunned she swung her chains at his head and knocking him out. Turning to help the others she saw Red Bean and Green Tea in trouble. They couldn't get close to the bikers they're fighting thanks to their glowing weapons. Creating two fireballs in her hands she threw them at the biker's weapons melting them. The bikers dropped their weapons when they got too hot to hold onto. Then when they looked up they only saw the incoming kicks of Red Bean and Green Tea knocking them both out.

Maria and Lachette aren't doing well with their opponents. The fat guy's body armor and shield are strong enough to withstand the bullets that Maria is shooting at him. She could only shoot at him when he's reloading his gun and she's running out of places to find cover. The thin guy is too fast for Lachette to keep up with. He drives in and out slashing out with his claws at her. She tried to throw her knives at him but he's too fast for her to hit. When he's fighting head on she barely manages to fight back with her combat knives.

Sumire and Sakura are likewise having trouble with theirs. The guy with the two swords is pushing Sumire back. Sumire's weapon gave her more power and greater reach, but his swords gave him better attacking and defending speed. Sakura is fighting her hardest against Hammer Fist but she couldn't get by his metal arm, especially when he pulled out a machete to fight her with. He used his machete to fight and his metal hand to block with. She couldn't power up her sword since he won't let her get a reprieve to find her center. Sakura had to watch out for both of his weapons and she saw that her sword is starting to get dents as she fought him. She felt stupid when she realized that's what he's been planning the whole time. He's making her hit her sword on his arm and making it break under the pressure.

Ranma arrived at the inn and saw all but four of the attacking bikers were down. He didn't know who they are but they're messing with his friends and that makes them the bad guys. Knowing that he needed to take them out fast he decided to use an old move that he hasn't used for a good while.

"Girls get out of the way!" The girls seeing him all ran out of his attack path. They hid among the trees expecting him to beat the bikers to an inch of their lives.

They weren't expecting him to start taunting them.

"Hey you stupid ugly apes, over here! That's right, I'm talking to you you overgrown baby! Aww, are you going to cry? That's okay, go ahead, cry like the babies you are! Go run home to mommy!"

"WE'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" all four of the remaining bikers screamed. They all attacked him at once trying to simultaneously skewer and pound him. He just dodged around their attacks by using his Gale Rune to go faster than they are as he led them around in a spiral.

Sakura and the other's faces dawned in horror when they saw the action. "Is he nuts? We have to go back and help him!" Sumire screamed. Then are about to charge back in when Yun stood in front of them and stopped them.

"No! Don't! I recognize what my brother's doing! It's one of his special attacks! Quick, find something to hold yourself down with!" She and Molly ran to the nearest tree and held on as if their lives depended on it. Molly also grabbed onto her hover bike leaving the inn to burn.

The others and even Becky are confused at their actions but did so anyway. What kind of attack would need for them to hang onto a tree for?

They found out a second later. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

A giant tornado suddenly appeared around Ranma. Hammer Fist and his crew even the ones out cold are tossed and turned inside the tornado as Ranma stood in the center. The winds are so strong that it puts out the flames destroying the inn. Sakura and the others screamed as they held on tightly. The bikers for a good ten seconds are tossed around like rag dolls until the winds finally relented and all of the bikers fell down unconscious. All but Hammer Fist and the three of his crew that were still standing as they were thrown into the sea.

Everyone's eyes, even Yun and Mollys, are opened wide in shock. Even though the two kids have heard of it they still couldn't believe how powerful that was. As for the Flower Inn's residents, well, shocked would have been an understatement.

Ranma dusted himself off as the winds had blown up quite a bit of sand. He noticed the girls are all staring at him in shock. He walked over to them as Tina and the others arrived with the amazons all tied up.

Jones inspected one of the bikers. "Ranma, who are these people?"

He looked over his shoulder as he walked over to the girls. "They're the ones who blew up the inn. Please tie them up so they won't cause any trouble." Jones and the others nodded as they did so. Hinako also drained them of their energy as well.

He approached the still shocked girls and proceeded to check out their injuries. As he's checking over Reni she and the others snap out of it. "W-w-w-what was that?"

Ranma finished checking the silver haired girl and sat back as he explained to them. "That's one of my old moves that the amazons taught me. Hehe, sorry about that"

They nodded accepting it. Then Sakura and the others finally looked at what is left of their home. They started tearing up and Sakura, Iris, Reni, Sumire, Orihime and Lachette grabbed onto him and started crying. The force knocked him down.

"Our home! Our home is destroyed!" they sobbed. The only ones not sobbing her eyes out are Maria and Kanna. Still they had tear tracks going down their cheeks. Her two cousins are consoling Kohran and Kanna is looking around the remains of the once beautiful resort and looking for anything that survived. Ranma's group felt sorry for them and some went to help Kanna while the others stayed to watch the amazons and bikers. Ranma's girlfriends didn't even mind when some of them latched onto him. While they too miss their homes at least it is still intact.

Maria stalked over to the only one that is still semi-conscious and pointed her gun at him. "Alright, who sent you guys?"

The biker just chuckled. She scowled and hit him on the face with the butt of her gun.

Hinako walked over to her. "Tell us what happened here."

Maria then went over what the bikers had said during the fight, all the while the tears never stopping. "Damn, Neclord must have hired them," Hinako said.

Maria frowned. "Neclord?"

Ranma nodded from the group hug/sob session. "He's the one who sends out the monsters in Shibuya. We've been stopping him every time he does so. Now he's trying to kill me and my group so we'll be out of the way."

"The inn is in ruins," Sumire sobbed looking over the burnt out shell of the inn as she clutched to Ranma's waist and drenched it with her tears.

"Our home," Iris sobbed from under Ranma's arm.

"Girls, it's all my fault. If I didn't come…" Ranma began, but is cut off by Sakura.

"No, it's not your fault. It's this Neclord that's the culprit. He's the one that's going to pay for this!" Sakura yelled from the prized location of his chest.

"Yeah, there's no way we're going to let him or his monsters get away with this!" Kanna shouted from the pile of things that were left undamaged.

Kohran approached him with her cousins in tow. "You've been fighting him right? We're going with you." She said with a fiery gaze.

"Yeah, we're with you cousin!" Red Bean and Green Tea said. Since they're cast out of the tribe and wanted to see more of the outside world they're going to stick around with Ranma's group. From what they've seen it's never boring around them.

"Girl? You mean you want too…?" Ranma couldn't believe that these girls are going to join up with him like that. It shouldn't be too much of a problem for him to rebuild the resort and he told them that.

Reni shook her head from under his other arm and raised her head to look at him. "Besides, there's something about you that makes us want to be with you," she said with emotion.

"It's like you were always meant to be with us. You came in here and changed us forever. Even if you say no we'll follow you anyway," Lachette said from around his neck and all the other girls nodded with her.

"But the danger that you girls will be in! These guys are nothing compared to what we usually go up against!"

Orihime shook her head stood up from the arm she had grabbed onto in her grief. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying, but she possessed the same fire he had seen in Kohran. "Forget it Ranma. We've all made up our minds. We're going to be with you no matter what. Besides, we've seen how you handle things and we have gotten to know you these past two weeks. You will make a great leader. Remember, we're demon hunters too."

Ranma sighed in resignation. "I just hope you girls know what you're getting into."

"RANMA! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLANING TO DO!" shouted all of his girlfriends as they towered over him with huge raging battle auras. Ranma gulped. Oh boy, he's in trouble again. He again asked the question he's been plagued with for many years. 'Why me?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

City of Shibuya –

The moon is shining over the Shibuya police station as police officers, Core units and soldiers surround it. They didn't want to take any chances with the delivery they are going to make tonight. The crime lords that are part of all of the monster attacks are being transported from Shibuya to an army base to make sure there are no breakouts. Two helicopters are stationed nearby. One is grounded being refueled as the other is flying around the building the crime lords are being housed in while the escort is being organized.

Sakeo is at the top floor of the station working in one of the small offices there. She's making sure that there are no screw-ups in the paperwork. Crime lords such as the ones they are holding are experts at using them to be set free so she's making sure there are no loopholes for any of them. Also she's making sure that there isn't anything that the crime lord's lawyers could use against them when they…

Thump!

A heavy, hollow vibration rattled through the ceiling making the lights in the small office tremble. Sakeo reflexively looked up as she gripped her handgun. There's nothing to see but wood and plaster and the sound didn't repeat itself.

Sakeo stepped into the hallway wondering if anyone knows what that sound was. The cops working the desks outside and the other offices are all out in the hallways looking up at the ceiling. With the same question running threw all of their minds. Turning her attention to the door going up to the roof Sakeo step to…

Craa-ack!

She froze and heard a massive splintering of wood followed by the thick, ponderous steps of someone who must be huge moving through the stairwell past the door. The sounds are deliberate and thundering making sure that any who heard it are terrified.

'Guy must weigh a ton and…oh GOD!' as she saw the door in front of her rip apart.

The biggest man she has ever seen stepped into view, shadowed by the thin haze of dust drifting through the hall. He's dressed in a long army-green overcoat that only emphasized his size and is as tall as an NBA star. Actually the man before her is taller but with the proportionate bulk. A thick utility belt is wrapped around his waist and though she didn't see any weapons she could feel the evil and violence radiating off of him in invisible waves. She could just make out his sickly white blur of a face, the hairless, sloping skull. Sakeo is certain that he's a monster, a killer with black-gloved fists, each big as a human head.

'Shoot! Shoot it!' Sakeo screamed in her head as she held up her gun.

Sakeo aimed but hesitated, terrified of making a horrible mistake. It took one massive step towards her on tree-trunk wide legs and she heard the crunch of denting wood beneath its booted Frankenstein feet. She saw the black eyes, black rimmed with red like lava-filled pits in a misshapen white boulder. Blank but not at all blind, his gaze found hers and he raised one meaty clenched fist, the threat unmistakable.

"It's Mr. X from Resident Evil 2! Kill it!" one of the young guys that played the games shouted out.

She finally got over her shock and fired away at the hulking monster joined by the rest of the cops that have guns with them. But as with its counterpart the bullets aren't even stopping it as it walked right through the wall of bullets. With a sweep of its massive fist it knocked Sakeo into a group of cops behind her knocking them all down. Grabbing a nearby desk the hulking monster threw it into another group of cops crashing and breaking their bodies as the heavy desk struck them.

Getting back up Sakeo saw that Mr. X as it's called tearing up the rooms. Bodies are flying through the air as it swung and punched them out of its way. Grabbing a female cop by her leg he used her like a club knocking away several other officers out of the way before throwing her at a guy standing in front of a window of one of the offices. The force sent them both through the glass window.

Sakeo ran for one of the fire alarms on the floor and pulled it down setting the alarms off all over the building and making it known that something is wrong up here. Looking back to the action Sakeo just managed to duck under X's massive fist as it imbedded itself into the wall where the fire alarm was. One of the male cops tried choking X while its right arm is stuck in the wall halfway to its elbow. But reaching back with its free left arm X grabbed the guy's head and threw him out through one of the windows to the streets below.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down below –

Ryo and Kaori are overseeing the transport when two bodies suddenly came through a window from the top floors. The bodies landed hard on a parked car destroying the roof and the windows. They and a few others nearby ran up to it. The two bodies are that of a man and a woman, the woman's body being severely damaged even though it landed on top of the man's body. Then the fire alarm for the station came on. Turning to the building they could hear the faint sounds of gunfire happening around the top floors that they didn't notice before. Then another one of the windows shattered as another body is thrown out of it. The body slammed down onto another one of the parked cars in the street. The car's hood became extremely dented as it broke under the weight of the man. Ryo already knew that guy is already dead. His neck has been bent in an unnatural way.

Then the sounds of the approaching helicopter that has been flying around the building roared through the air as it hovered near where the man was thrown from. A blaring searchlight snapped on from the midsection of the hovering bird and scrawled across the building to the broken window.

Ryo stared up to where the man fell from. He then he heard the sound of a weapon discharge to his right. A look of horror dawned from his face when he recognized that sound.

Shhhh-

A line of colored smoke streaked towards the hovering helicopter from somewhere on the roof of the two-story building near by. 'A surface to air bazooka or a rocket launcher!' Ran threw Ryo's mind.

BOOM!

"NO!" Kaori shouted, but the sound is lost as the missile slammed into the helicopter and exploded. Kaori numbly noted that it had to be a heat rocket to do the damage it's doing as the helicopter spun toward the station, tilting badly to one side, fire spouting from the shattered cockpit.

Ryo grabbed her arm and yanked jerking her off her feet, pulling her out into the yard as a high, climbing, whining noise blew over them, the burning helicopter stuttering into the station as the two huddled behind one of the armored police vans.

The burning helicopter crashed into the police station. Flaming chunks of metal and stone and wood showered down on everyone on the streets as it plunged through the roof of the lobby. Like the voice of destruction Ryo and Kaori heard the triumphant scream rising above it all.

Turning their attention to where the rocket came from they froze at what they saw. It stood between seven and eight feet tall, humanoid, its shoulders impossibly broad, its arms longer than they should have been. Only its hands and head are visible, the rest of its strangely proportioned body clothed in black except for what appeared to be tentacles. Slightly pulsing ropes of flesh that is only half tucked under its collar, their points of origin unseen. Its hairless skin is the color and texture of badly healed scar tissue. Its face looked as though whoever had designed the creature had decided not to bother and instead pulled a too-tight sack of torn leather over its rudimentary skull. Misshapened white slits for eyes are set too low and separated by an irregular line of thick surgical staples. Its nose is barely formed. But the dominant feature by far is its mouth, or lack thereof. The lower half of its face is teeth, giant and square, lipless, set against dark red gums. In its right arm it carried a rocket launcher that had a rocket clip on it and taking a wild guess it still had at least three rockets left in it. In its left arm is a six barrel gatling-gun fed by the big ammo pack on its back. It held it with one hand that would have taken a normal person both just to hold it up.

Ryo's normally unflappable personality took a nosedive at that point and he started shaking. "I-I-It's Nemesis!" Ryo shouted out with fear. He had played the games to familiarize himself with all of the monsters and even reading the paperbacks of the games. Players that he had met told him of how hard it is to kill Nemesis in the game. He would show up every now and then and try to kill you. Your only choices are to either run, which is hard to do, or face him of and hope that you have something really powerful to face him with. It that thing is here then they will need all of the heavy firepower they have get just to put him down. This he knows from personal experience playing Resident Evil 3.

Nemesis lifted the rocket launcher onto its shoulder and fired it at one of the army trucks that had weapons and ammo in it. The truck's supplies are for the police station since they needed heavier firepower to deal with the monsters. The soldiers that were near it were all blown away when the rocket hit the truck. It created a huge fireball going up to the night sky. Ryo, Kaori and everyone else ducked when bullets and explosives set off by the fire went off. After the hail of bullets passed Nemesis jumped down from the roof of the two-story building it was standing on down to the street below.

Ryo is about to fire at it when he saw the gatling-gun that Nemesis held was starting up. Grabbing Kaori again Ryo took off for cover behind one of the armored vans just as Nemesis started firing away at the people outside the station. The bullets tore apart everything they hit tearing through bodies and vehicles with eases. Everyone with a gun started firing at Nemesis as it fired upon them.

But the firepower they're giving out isn't enough to bring him down as it fired its launcher again. This time it aimed at the grounded helicopter blowing it up and the fuel tank with it. The flames from the blast zone spread through the street as the fuel lines underneath the street blew up along with the blast. The pools of fire coming up from underneath the street and a monster out of a video game firing away at the police and army troops in front of the burning station it's like something out of an action movie and news vans that are around the station are getting all the action on film.

Then a big truck drove into one of the four way stops stopping so that the street is blocked off from that way. Then the cargo box the truck had in the back opened up on its side. Inside of it is a host of monsters that Ryo knew from the fight from the mall. Flying down upon the people down below are a half a dozen Dacs.

Then the true blood bath really got started.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the burning station –

Kotobuki was in his office when the fire alarms started up. He looked around wondering what's going on when he finally noticed the faint sounds of gunfire above him. Then he felt the whole building shuddering when the helicopter hit the building.

He stood up from where he had fallen on the ground and got dazed from hitting his table on the way down. He shook his head and reoriented himself. He's only been knocked out for a few seconds it seems. Then he heard the sounds of gunfire from beyond his office door and the sounds of people dieing and tortured screams came froth. Kotobuki quickly pulled out his gun, a Colt that Ryo had giving him, from a drawer of his desk and made sure that it's loaded and aimed it at the door.

He almost shot the person that barged in his door. Lt. Wen holding a nine-millimeter putting in a new clip as she quickly shut the door behind her. Before she closed the door Kotobuki saw that the station is in chaos as a group of Lickers are attacking everyone in sight. He also saw Gunner and Afterburn walking pass the door that leads to the hallways. Gunner is firing away in front of him and Afterburn is setting the station on fire.

Lt. Wen put her back to the door, a totally terrified expression on her face. "Kotobuki, the station is in chaos! Most of the hallways are filled with those monsters and looks like Neclord's enforcers are here too! They already blocked the hallway to the weapons rooms and all we got to fight them with are these nine-millimeters!"

"Great! Just great!" Kotobuki screamed as he opened up a nearby large cabinet and took out a twelve-gauge shotgun. He grabbed some shells and put them in his pockets for later. "They're probably here to free the crime lords we got locked up. I'm going to go down to the basement where they're being kept."

"But sir! What about the Lickers up here! They're tearing up the place!"

"I'm leaving it in your hands," Kotobuki said as he walked to the front door. "Look in the cabinet. It has some guns that Ryo was keeping here. Tell the survivors on this floor to grab something and fight!" Kotobuki pumped the shotgun up before heading out. He ran to the hallway blasting three Lickers that tried to jump him on the way.

Closing the door Lt. Wen ran over to the cabinet. Inside in plain sight is the stainless steel answer to at least one of her recent prayers; Six Colt Pythons .357 Magnums, six-shot with a swing-out cylinder. Along with it are two more twelve-gauges, a M16 and her god sent a US M79 grenade launcher with a handful of fat 40mm cartridges. Tons of ammo for the rest of the guns are stacked high on one side as well. Looks like the City Hunter may be a dirty man, but he pulled through this time.

Grabbing a colt she got a plan in her head. Opening the door Lt. Wen aimed for the closest Licker and blew its head clear off. She shouted out, "Everybody, there's heavy firearms in Kotobuki's cabinet! Grab something and let's get these guys!" The cops that are close to the office ran in behind her as she gave them cover fire. She only hoped that the other cops on the other floors are holding their own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the upper floors –

Sakeo is running down the halls as the sounds of fighting got worse. She had made a run for it when she saw that her HP wasn't going to stop Mr. X. She needed to get a better firearm before it's too late. The only reason she had it is that the HP she has had a laser sight on it for better aim. She just hopes that they would be able to stop these monsters before it's too late.

The corridor dead-ended at a door that felt hot to the touch. Mentally crossing her fingers Sakeo opened it since it's the only path left. She stumbled back as a wave of acrid smoke washed over her, the smell of burnt metal and gas thick in the heated air. Looking at its source it's the burning helicopter that had crashed into the building leaving a gaping hole where the windows were. Bodies blackened by the fire littered the room. Then she heard someone shooting a gun.

Crash!

A body of a young female officer flew into the burning room. Sakeo ran to her side but stopped when she saw that she's already dead with a broken neck. Then she turned to the smashed doorway. "Mr. X!"

But the hulking creature walking into the room isn't the same. It's humanoid, giant-sized and hairless like the X monster. Its flesh similar, an almost metallic dark gray, but it's also taller and more muscular. It's built like an eight-foot-tall bodybuilder, rippling with muscles. It's wearing a pair of tan overalls and heavy boots and the hands aren't human hands, they're far more lethal. Its left fist is a metal-spiked mace bigger than her entire head, its right hand a hybrid of flesh and curving knives, two of them at least a foot long. From the blood dripping down from its hands she knew it had already used them.

'We need bigger guns,' she though randomly as the monster turned its cataract-white eyes to look at her before throwing its head back and roaring, an explosive howl of bloodlust and fury.

Terrified but determined Sakeo raised her suddenly pathetic weapon as the hulking creature started walking towards her and put the red dot on its right un-color eye. She squeezed the trigger…

…and heard the dry click of an empty chamber, deafeningly loud even over the raging winds that spun past the damaged wall left by the downed helicopter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The streets below –

Ryo and Kaori who gotten separated are now fighting for their lives. These monsters are stronger than the ones that attacked the mall and harder to kill. Knowing the best way to bring one of those monsters down is by taking its head off Ryo aimed for the monsters head or eyes to bring them down. Kaori had grabbed a MP5K from one of the fallen Core members and is firing away at the monsters as they tried to get her.

All around them monsters out of video games attacked the armed law enforces. A cop in a bloody uniform is fighting off a Licker with his shotgun using it like a club since it had run out of bullets. Another cop blew off the head of a Hunter only to be hack into bits by a Gamma Hunter. A Bandersnatcher is brought down by the combine firer power of three soldiers. A Core member is firing away at the monsters in front of him but is picked up by a flying Dac lifting him up. He turned his gun up and blasted its face cleaned off only to drop to the ground below. A soldier is decapitated by a Hunter as another is dog piled by a pair of Lickers and cut apart.

Kaori is about to fire upon them when she saw something coming at her. A wave of malodorous darkness, an impression of shining black claws and hard, ribbed body like the exoskeleton of some giant insect ripped the air inches from her face and would have hit her if not for her stumbling, a step backwards. She tripped over on her own feet and fell watching in horrified amazement as something flew over her upturned face, leaping nimbly to the wall on her right, and continued to run sideways, clinging to the turned over van in a skittering gallop. Awestruck, Kaori tracked it as far as her head could turn, flat on her back, watching as it agilely pivoted on at least three of its legs and dropped to the ground.

She might have simply waited for it to come for her, unable to believe her eyes even as it slashed one of its six, long-bladed legs across her throat, except that it screamed and the trumpeting, triumphant whine that erupted from its inhumanly curved and bloated face is enough to get her moving.

In a flash, Kaori rolled into a crouch and opened fire on the screeching, running thing, unaware that she's screaming a low, raspy cry of terror and disbelief as well. The creature faltered as the rounds tore into its brittle flesh, its limbs flailing wildly, the quality of its shriek changing into a howl of furious pain. Kaori only stop firing when she had blown the thing's head off.

Then she heard a second scream as another one of those bug things attacked her. She couldn't turn in time to aim, but thankfully it's blasted back by the heavy firepower from Ryo's gun as a bullet struck its body. It tried getting back up but Ryo stopped that by a bullet to its head.

"Kaori! Are you okay?" Ryo asked as he ran to her side.

She got back up a bit unsteadily with a bit of help from him. "Yeah, I'm fine, but what were those things?"

"They're called Brainsuckers. We need to take care of these monsters before taking on Nemesis."

"How many are left?" Kaori asked as she grabbed a clip from a dead soldier.

"About two dozen or more, I think," Ryo said firing at one of the monsters that got too close.

Nemesis was tearing through the Core's troop line as it used the last of its rocket, taking out the barricade that they had set up. The gatling-gun is cutting through everything it's aimed at. The firearms being used against it aren't enough as it just walks through the bullets.

Trying to think of a plan Ryo saw that one of the patrol cars is still in working order. Running to it Ryo saw that its engine was still running. Getting in Ryo drove the car at high speed at Nemesis. Nemesis turned his gatling-gun at the incoming car filling it with holes. Ryo seeing that the car is fast enough jumped out of the car as it slammed into Nemesis. The car smashed into the monster and drove right into the fire where the refueling station is still burning. The car blew up as it entered the fire, and Ryo hoped Nemesis with it.

For a few seconds everyone cheered at finally beating the huge monster, but then Nemesis came out of the fire worse for wear, but still alive. Its clothes are in ruins and its tentacles are swinging around in the air through the holes in its clothes. Ryo knew that he's in deep trouble as Nemesis walked over to him.

"Ryo, get down!" Kaori yelled out as she fired a rocket launcher that she picked up from one of the army tucks. Ryo dove for the ground as the rocket flew over him and straight at Nemesis. The rocket stuck in front of the monster causing the ground to open up underneath its feet and fell into the sewers down below.

Ryo stood up as Kaori ran to him. "Thanks Kaori. Now let's get the rest of these monsters!" he said as he fired at a Hunter, bringing it down as he aimed at its head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the upper floors –

Sakeo is running for her life as that Tyrant is chasing her down the hallway. After finding out that her gun was empty she had made a run for the door behind the monster. She got lucky and was able to run away down the path she came and turned to another hallway. She tried slamming and locking doors behind her but all that did is buy her some extra seconds as it easily smashed through the doors to get to her. Sakeo needed a plan to get this thing off of her back.

Then the Tyrant smashed through the wall in front of her. The hallway she had just run through is a U-shaped one so the Tyrant just smashed through the wall in front of her. Looking for anything to use as a weapon Sakeo spotted a metal writing board that someone must have dropped when the attack had began.

She raised it up in front of her as it swung its mace hand at her. The force of the blow sent her flying back and the metal board that she tried shielding herself with had shattered from the blow. She crashed through one of the doors in the hallway and into the office behind it. She knew that the only reason that she's even still alive was that the metal board had taken the blunt of the blow. But she already knew that she's already dead since the Tyrant would make sure of that. Then a voice spoke up, halting the Tyrant from finishing its work.

"Bloodsmash. Come, it's time for us to go."

Looking through the doorway the Tyrant named Bloodsmash is walking to where she saw Stab. She recognizes him from the videos they had from the ball massacre. Sakeo wondered why he's here. Then it hit her, the crime lords! They had come here to get them out from their cells. Then she felt new pain overtake her body. She lost track of the light, darkness pulling her down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the third basement ground floor of the jail cells –

Kotobuki pressed his back to the wall as he peeked from behind the T-shape hallway's corner. He had fought his way down to the jail cells passing by dead bodies of cops as well as the monsters attacking the station. He had already taken out three Hunters of both types, two of those rudder arm things as well as eight Lickers and three of those bug things. He's down to 6 shotgun shells and then he would be down to the Colt. He's saving the Colt for the bigger monsters that he's sure to meet.

Looking into the jail cells Kotobuki saw that his worse fears are true. The jail cells are in a full brutal firefight. Neclord's enforcer monsters are making short work of the cell house guards. The whole attack was just so that Neclord could free his lackeys. Afterburn, Spindrive and Gunner are shooting up the lower parts of the jail floors and Faceless and Jestbomb are handling the upper floors while Nails is letting out the crime lords out of their jail cells. He looked around but he didn't see the pumpkin headed monster anywhere.

Then hearing a noise behind him Kotobuki turned and just managed to duck under the ax swing from Jack-O. He raised his shotgun at him but Jack-O swung at it, pulling it up sending the blast to the ceiling. Then with a powerful punch Jack-O sent Kotobuki sliding down the hallway. He still held the shotgun in his hands as he had held onto the gun as he flew threw the air.

Getting back up Kotobuki saw Jack-O running at him. He lifted up the shotgun and blasted Jack-O back, but he knew that a blast of shotgun pellets wouldn't be enough to bring him down. He also knew that the shotgun shots might have gotten the attention of the others. Still feeling the pain in his chest where Jack-O had punched him he made his way up the stairwell.

Staggering up the stairs Kotobuki saw some towering hulk walking down the stairs. It's wearing a long coat like that Tyrant. Then hearing the door behind smash open and Jack-O came on swinging his ax at him. Kotobuki leaned back on the guardrail as he saw the swing coming at him. He went over it as he saw the blade of the ax go over him and fell to the fourth floor of the basement. He felt himself hitting the ground then darkness overtook him.

When he woke up again he saw Ryo kneeling next to him. "Good. You're still alive," Ryo said in relief.

"What about the crime lords?" Kotobuki asked hoarsely, his body still in pain.

Ryo shook his head. "They're gone. They got away."

"Those monster and in such large numbers, we're in deep trouble now," Kotobuki said as Ryo nodded with him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the beach –

After an explanation of his 'relationships' with Sakura and the others, with said girls forming a protective ring around him so that Ranma's girlfriends wouldn't kill him, Ranko and the others had calmed down with a lot of reluctance. While they had gotten to know them over the time they've been here that doesn't mean they'll give him up that easily. Everyone then helped with the recovery of items from the burned inn. They were able to get most of the girl's personal items, thankfully most of it surviving, and also a few of Ranma's groups own things. They then all sat down as Jones proceeded to wake up Cologne and the Amazons. They planned to take the bikers back to Shibuya to be locked up. They'll have to take the steamboat since the yacht that Ranma hired wouldn't arrive until tomorrow and the phone lines are destroyed, not that there's even a phone left anyway.

Cologne soon woke up wrapped around with ropes. She looked up at Ranma who is holding onto a sleeping blonde woman (Maria had finally broken down when she saw her mementos of her parents were destroyed and she sobbed onto Ranma's shoulder until she fell asleep) and scowled. A mere male has beaten her again! Without the nekoken this time! She growled at him and is about to break out of the ropes to charge at him when an old man walked into her line of sight.

"Hello Cologne. It's been awhile," Jones toned formally as he stood over the old woman.

It took her a few seconds to recognize the figure. "Jones? Indiana Jones? What are you doing here?" Cologne asked puzzled.

"That's not important. What is important is that I want you to stop harassing my great-grandson," Jones said with a cold voice.

"What? We haven't been in contact with any of your family in decades." Jones merely pointed at Ranma. She made the connection when she saw their blue eyes. "Ranma's your grandson?"

"Yes. He's my great-grandson like I said. I would appreciate it if you stop this hunt to get him into your tribe."

Cologne snapped the ropes holding her and stood up, furious. "But he defeated my great-granddaughter! He's her husband by our laws!" she shouted. Her shout woke up the other amazons, but stayed still to watch. Maria also woke up in Ranma's arms but didn't leave as she too watched.

Jones did not back down at all. "If it wasn't for me getting you Amazons help in World War 2 your lands wouldn't BE your lands right now. I was the one who got the US Air Force to attack that supply base of the Japanese Army so they would forget about invading your lands. If it weren't for me your people would be SLAVES or BREEDING STOCK to them right now to put it lightly. Your people had killed too many women who had come near your village and ENSLAVED men if they had somehow defeated one of your warriors, and if not KILLED THEM!"

Cologne met his angry stare with her own much more experienced one. "Yes, but our laws MUST be fulfilled! He is Shampoo's husband and that's final!"

"You still have an honor plague to fulfill to me for my help and I'm calling it in now," Jones growled. "I want you to drop the 'Kiss of Marriage' AND the 'Kiss of Death' and leave my grandson alone from now on. Or do you Amazons with all your big talk of being honorable can't back it up."

Cologne scowled at Jones for a long time, and then growled, "FINE! The two kisses are null and void! However, that doesn't mean we can't take a slave and breeding stock!"

She suddenly ran past him and everyone much to their surprise. She took out a veil as she ran to where Ranma laid on the ground with the blonde woman. She flung the contents at him. All the potion needs to do is touch his skin and he will be a slave that answers only to her or Shampoo.

Everyone got startled when she practically blurred. They saw her run to where Ranma is and fling some sort of pink liquid at him. They recalled her words and became terrified.

Ranma would have jumped away except that Maria is on his lap. He had no time to do anything else but cover her as the liquid went straight at him.

However, just before the potion hit him Fred appeared with his shield and blocked all of the liquid heading towards him. Cologne is about to knock him away except that a gun is suddenly thrust in front of her face. Then an assortment other weapons are pointed at her neck. The other amazons moved to protect her, but are drained by Hinako and the other's weapons are pointed at their necks as well.

Maria had been surprised as well. She didn't have time take out her gun to stop the old woman. She felt Ranma engulfing her, leaving his back exposed. Luckily Fred stepped in and stopped whatever it is from hitting her friend and partner. She went around him and Fred's shield and pointed her gun at the old woman. She stared coldly at the one who had tried to hurt Ranma. "I don't know what that liquid was, but no way is it touching him." She pulled back the lever for emphasis.

Jones had his gun pointed right at her temple. "That was the most disgusting I have ever seen you do! If I ever see you or your people again I won't hesitate to kill!"

Cologne scowled. "He is too valuable to give up! He defeated Herb and Saffron and even myself! We need his genes in our tribe! Our laws must be fulfilled! Our laws have served us for over three thousand years! It has never failed us before and I will not see it fail here!"

Green Tea spat at her. "Bullshit! You want his genes because you think that he'll give you strong children that you'll use to conquer the other two kingdoms in our…your valley!"

Red Bean also spat at her. "Yeah! The amazons have always been trying to conquer the other two races, but with people like Herb and Saffron being with them you never could! Try growing up and learning to share! Jusenkyo is used by all three races, not just you!"

Cologne growled, but soon she sagged. "Fine. We will go now. I will explain to the council what has happened here." She turned and started back to where she and the other amazons came from towards their boat.

Shampoo wouldn't give up that easily though. She somehow found the strength to stand up staggered to where Ranma had stood up. "But Ranma, Shampoo loves you. Why you no love Shampoo?" she said with tears in her eyes.

Ranma stared coldly at her, the blood red part of his rune glowing again. However, he forced down the hatred he felt with a lot of effort. There's no need to spill blood today. His rune also went back to its original state, although it looked like it fought it the whole way. He knelt down to where she had fallen in front of him and looked her in the eyes. "Shampoo, you see me too much as a prize to actually 'love' me. When we first met you chased me down through a whole country to kill me. You even chased me down to MY country to kill me. That soured me to you. Then when I defeat you as a guy you turn things around by wanting to marry my guy side and kill my girl side. You LIVE right next to Jusenkyo! You should have figured things out as soon as you saw my guy side, yet you still continued to marry me or kill me depending on my gender!" he said to her coldly. She's crying a river of tears now and he felt his heart soften. He sighed. "Shampoo, do you want to know the truth?" She nodded as she continued to cry. "All those potions, all those spells, all the tricks you have used on me wouldn't have mattered if you only did one thing; be nice. You saw how Akane treated me every day. If you had only been nice to me, treated me with respect and as a friend we would probably be in your village now raising many children together. All you needed to do was be kind and understanding, that's all. Yet you went the easy way and tried to enslave me rather than befriend me. If you haven't noticed that's just how Mousse would act." She gasped, never seeing it that way, but he continued on. "That is where you went wrong Shampoo. How can you expect someone to love you when you are trying to FORCE him to love you. I'm sorry, but I can never love someone who treated me like a prize to be won. Learn from this experience when you try to find another husband."

Shampoo looked at him with tear filled eyes then took off for the junk ship, crying the whole way with her heart broken. The other amazons also staggered away back to their ship. Everyone watched them go. When they went too far to be seen they sighed in relief.

The biggest sigh came from Ranma. That had been draining. He turned to Fred whose ship is still dripping of whatever that liquid was. "Thanks. That thing is probably a love potion or something."

Fred just waved it off and proceeded to clean his shield off with some water from a bottle. "Sure, no problem. You've told us before about them so we should have expected something like that."

Everyone said his thanks to them. A mind controlled Ranma, complete with an all powerful rune, is not something to be trifled with. Jones then turned to the inn's girls. "Ranma, what about Sakura and the other girls? They are coming with us right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. They said they want to help kill Neclord for destroying their homes. I figure that we can buy one of the houses next door to the temple since they moved out when they got tired of the reporters. We'll be bringing along Red Bean and Green Tea as well."

Hinako nodded. "Good idea. Everyone, let's gather up what's left of the things and the bikers and go to the steamboat. No use waiting till tomorrow for the yacht to pick us up. We need to drop off these bikers with the police anyway." She kicked one of them for emphasis.

Everyone gathered their things (including a few of Kohran's inventions) and went to where the steamboat is docked. They haven't explained EVERYTHING to Sakura and the other girls yet and they can't afford to do it here so they can't just teleport away. They can't speak of it until the bikers are in jail in case they might overhear something. They also had a hard enough time convincing the girls that Jones had been able to get here by speedboat that dropped him off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later –

Everyone had put their things on the boat and secured the bikers so they won't be in any trouble. Iris is about to start the boat when a shout interrupted them.

"Hey! Wait a second! Stop!"

Sakura and the other girls froze in terror when they recognized the voice, especially Iris and Reni. They got off the boat and faced the panting middle-aged man with a suit and briefcase.

Sakura stepped up to him. "Hello Mr. Suginami! How are you today?" she asked him politely. However, anyone can tell how stressed out she is. Iris hide behind the legs of Maria as Reni did the same with Kanna.

Mr. Suginami got his breath back and stood up with a triumphant grin on his face. "Well, well, we meet again. I've just been to your 'inn' by the way." All the girls paled while Ranma and his group wondered what is going on. "Tell me, what was our agreement for letting Ms. Chateaubriand and Ms. Milchstrase stay with you, hmmm?" he asked with a sneering attitude.

Sakura hesitated, then she said nervously, "If we keep the inn open you will let the two of them stay here. If it's closed down or anything then…"

He beamed in an evil way. "I will take them away! That was the deal, and I only LET the deal pass because of the reputations of your parents and your grandparents. Now, since you have to way to produce an income you are not fit to take care of these two kids. I always knew you and your friends would screw up one of these days. I don't know how the inn blew up and I don't care." He motioned for the two kids to come with him. "Now, you two come with me. There's a nice orphanage waiting for you."

Iris and Reni held on to Maria and Kanna's legs. "We don't want to!"

Orihime and the others stepped in the way as well. "Yeah! We'll find a way! Some people blew up our inn! It's not our fault!"

Lachette fetched one of them and dropped him in front of the social worker. "See! These guys were the ones to blow up our inn! It's not our fault so you shouldn't take them away!"

Mr. Suginami just snorted. "It doesn't matter. You still have no present way of getting an income, therefore they will have to be put in an orphanage for now." He reached for one of Iris' hands, but got stopped by a hand on his wrist.

Ranma looked at the older man coldly. "You won't be taking either one of them today."

Chris came to his side as well. "It was not their fault so you shouldn't take the two kids away for the actions of another group."

All of Ranma's group surrounded the man saying their agreement as Sakura's group watched in astonishment.

Mr. Suginami looked a bit nervous, and then he faced down the one who originally stopped him. "You have no business in this! Stay out of it!"

Ranma just frowned at him, making the older man's knees knock together in fright. "All you need is someone who has a good income and is responsible to take care of the two kids, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes. As you can see they have no way of doing that."

"They will eventually end up in an orphanage where they will be put up for adoption won't they?" Iris, Reni and the others gasped when they figured out what he's planning.

He nodded again. "Yes. Why? Planning to adopt them yourself?" he asked with a bit of a sneer. He didn't look like he has money.

Ranma nodded. "Yes. I want to adopt Reni and Iris to be my daughters. Sakura had already told me about the troubles Iris has had with the government trying to take her away. I didn't know about Reni, but that doesn't change my mind anyway." Ranma's group also nodded, especially Ranma's girlfriends. They wouldn't mind if they would have the two kids as their own daughters after they marry Ranma. They had gotten to know the two kids, especially after Ranma had been able to get them to open up more. They liked what they found about the two kids. Reni and Chris already even share the same hair color.

Mr. Suginami snorted. "Who are you anyway? How can a kid like you take care of children anyway?"

Ranma frowned. "My name is Ranma Wild."

He snorted again. "So? That doesn't mean squa…t…to…me... Wait, you mean THE Ranma Wild?" The man looked more closely and sure enough it's the hero of Shibuya alright. The black bandanna and pigtail and the sword at his side is a dead giveaway.

Ranma nodded. "Yes. If you want I will take this to court. I will NOT let them be taken away from me or the others."

Mr. Suginami shook with fear. This is THE Ranma Wild! No way is he messing with someone with that much fame and fortune! Hell, the kid has a whole CITY routing for him! "N-n-n-no need to! J-j-just sign these papers and they're all yours!" He hastily took out a pen and a bunch of papers out of his briefcase and handed it to Ranma.

Jones went to Ranma's side and read over the contracts as well. He gave his advice to his grandson, deeming the papers okay. Once he signs this he is effectively Iris and Reni's father.

Iris and Reni approached him. "Oniichan, are you sure about this?" the two girls asked nervously.

Ranma looked down at the two girls and smiled warmly at them. He handed the papers to his grandfather for a second and knelt down so he's facing the two kids at eye level. "Only if you want me to do it. Do you want to be my daughters? You won't be separated from Sakura and the others, I promise, but I DO want to adopt the two of you into my family. Please?"

The two thought about it for only a split second before nodding enthusiastically. "Hai papa!" The two girls swarmed into his arms.

Ranma felt a warmth he thought he would never feel when he was called 'papa' by the two girls. He had never felt so happy before. Only when he held his girlfriends or his sister in his arms had he ever felt this content and happy before. This is how it must feel like to be a father, and he loved it. He felt a new love blossom in his heart for his new daughters who he had been thinking of as his little sisters like Yun is until now. A few of the females started crying at the touching scene. After a while he disengaged from them and proceeded to sign the papers.

A few minutes later Iris Chateaubriand and Reni Milchstrase became Iris and Reni Wild. Mr. Suginami thanked him and walked away back to his own boat.

As the social worker walked away Ranma got swarmed into the embraces of a bunch of females, both Sakura's group and his own girlfriends and his daughters. Sakura and the others are murmuring thank yous while his own girlfriends are praising him for what he did. In the background his great-grandfather had never felt so proud of him before and the others gave their congratulations as well. Yun is also in the crowd of females hugging her big brother exclaiming with great happiness that she's an aunty much to the amusement of the others since she's the youngest out of the three of them.

Soon they boarded the boat again and headed towards Shibuya, some to get back home while others will be arriving at their new home with their new leader, their friends, one VERY special friend, and to two girls their new father's home that is now their home as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time – Ranma finally faces off with his parents and the two remaining Tendos. And pig-boy has come to get Ranma but he entered the wrong door and finds himself in deep trouble as the girls have a big bone to pick with him. And the dirty old pervert faces off with Ranma. And what's this Neclord has come out to play.

Author's/MadHat886 Notes –

1 – Got them from Magic Play.

2 - Got them from Trouble Chocolate.

3 – Think of the weapons used in Jackie Chan Adventures.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. Gathering Storm Part 1

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 19 – Gathering Storm Part 1

Place, unknown-

In a cave deep in the earth a person is walking through the darkness. He can't remember who he is or what he's doing here before. All he remembers is a blight flash of light, and then nothing. He had just wandered around the forest when he woke up until he found the cave deep in the woods that he had woken up in. The cave is pitch black and is very old, much older than its surroundings. It's barren of any kind of plants. Not even mold can be found growing anywhere. It's as if something deep inside the cave made the ground too vile for anything to grow on or inside of it.

The darkness seemed to call out to him as he walks farther down into the cave dark depths. He doesn't even know why he was here for, only that something is compelling him to be here to go into it. He can't see in the dark, but yet he can navigate threw the cave all the same as if an unseen force was guiding him threw it. He followed the strange feeling, it was letting him not to walk into anything or lose his way as he went deeper inside the cave.

Strange things began happening as he got farther down into the cave. First it started out as flashes of images appearing in his head. Then he realized that they're called memories. Images that were too many for him to make any sense of flashed into his mind. The headache he had ever since waking up in the forest just made it worse. At intervals the images became very clear they came and went, but they're usually accompanied by even more pain. Migraines, yes, that's what they're called he was beginning to remember. At one point the image became clear, crystal clear as if he's looking at it with his very eyes, but then it felt like his head became a chair for elephants to sit on. He didn't recognize the image he saw through the pain.

Then in one excruciating moment it all came flooding back to him. Like a dam that had finally gave way to the torrent of the river as it all came threw like a flash flood. All the memories became one giant whole he understood everything and remembered everything as well.

Yes he remembered it all. All the pain, all the sorrow, all the suffering that he went through. He remembered their faces. The images he had seen when his headache flared made sense now. He can see THEM in his mind's eye as they tortured him relentlessly, mercilessly, and joyfully. Most of all, the pain is not just physical, but emotionally and mentally as well.

He screamed letting everything that was let loose inside of him out all at once. The very cave reverberated with the sound of his anguish. Some might say even the very ground moved. He almost pulled out his long dark hair as memories he would rather not remember flooded his mind. He kept screaming until he finally ran out of breath.

He stood up, ready to find those people who made his life a living hell and destroy them. But there was something that is still calling him, something deeper inside the cave. Something told him that he would be able to have his revenge so much easier if he continued onward to find out what was in the cave. Once he finds out what it is he's looking for here in this darkness then he will find those people. Let's just say the reunion will not be pleasant.

He at last came to where the feeling was strongest. Somehow he knew what to do. He called out to the darkness to give him power to make all those who cause him pain suffer for what they had done to him, and the darkness embraced him giving him what he wish for. He let out a scream as the source of the darkness welcomed him, giving him the power he needs. His power, already great, but with this darkness it became even more. Even though the pain is intense it's worth it to be able to destroy those that almost destroyed him. He passed out when his very spine erupted in pain and the headaches became unbearable. And while he lay there in the dark cave a voice began to speck to him…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Ranma's world-

Far from the city of Shibuya there lays a temple resting on top of a heavily forested hill. Inside of the large dojo built on the hill a meeting is taking place. It is to talk about a battle plan for Neclord, the Vampire of Shibuya. In attendance are all the top level Demon Hunters of Japan.

"I don't get it. Why don't we just attack and drive a stake through that vampire's heart?" asked Yusuke as the meeting is taking place at his teacher's home. He sat on a chair with his arms over the back and his legs crossed. He didn't get what's the big deal. It's just a stupid vampire playing as a crime lord, right?

Kuwabara backed him up for once. "Yeah besides how strong can that vampire be?" he asked cockily. He stood next to where Yusuke is. "I'll even do you a favor and cut his head off first!"

"He's very strong. Trust me on this," Yohko, the 108th Devil Hunter, said seriously to them. She and Azusa had just barely got away from him with their lives and they're the only hunters that had fought him that are still alive after words. They had found the place that the vampire had been staying in and attacked along with a bunch of other demon hunters that had found the place as well. They had survived the attack, but she and her partner had to watch the other hunters being brutally killed by just one vampire. Only thanks to her powers and incredible luck did the two of them survive. She and Azusa are still smarting from the wounds they got from that fight. She has bandages wrapped around her torso where the vampire had bruised her ribs.

The redheaded fox demon Kurama looked over at him calmly, but with a hint of worry. "She's right Yusuke. The energy of that vampire has around him is nothing to laugh about."

The three-eyed half-fire/half ice demon also stared at the dense human. "He's right. The demons that are around the Shibuya area have all started disappearing since he came to the city. I'm not certain, but he might be using them to create more of those monsters."

Azusa nodded. She had a bandage around her head and around her left arm. "Yeah. Those monsters that attacked the police station aren't something to laugh about either." She had seen the video footage. The monsters pale in comparison to the master though.

"So, Genkai, is Koenma going to contact us soon?" Madoka, Yohko's grandmother and the 107th Devil Hunter, asked her old friend.

The pink haired old woman who is Yusuke's teacher nodded. "He and Botan should be here soon."

"Why should we even listen to that diaper wearing baby for?" asked the large demon cat-like creature called Tora.

"I have to agree with Tora here," said a young man holding a large spear called the 'Beast Spear' named Ushio. He and Tora are partners in demon hunting since Tora had softened up after being freed by Ushio by pulling out the spear he's holding that was imbedded in his chest. "We can just storm the place and kill that vampire. There are more than enough of us here."

"Whoever this Neclord is he isn't a vampire that I know about." Mosquiton said. He and his two elemental guards, Honoo, a fire elemental and Yuki, a snow and ice elemental in their child forms came to Japan with Inaho who's named after her grandmother to help out since there's a reward for Neclord to cash in. It's strange that Inaho acts just like her grandmother did when he first met her. "It's like he just appeared out of nowhere. All the other vampires that I have talk to are just as clueless as I am it's like he just appeared out of nowhere."

"Oh come on Mosquiton. I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to handle that vampire. Besides, you're one yourself and you can't be killed in the normal ways like other vampires," Inaho the second said.

"Yes, but he can still be killed," Koenma said as he entered with Botan. Along with the small toddler sucking on a pacifier and his assistant are three women. One is a small dark haired girl with a hammer on her back and is much younger than the other two. Another one is a gentle brown haired woman that radiated calm. The last and oldest (but not by much) is a dark skinned white haired woman that got all of the guy's attention with her great body. She reeked of sensuality. All three are wearing outlandish clothes and tattoos on their faces.

Tora growled at the three women knowing what they are and never like their kind at all. "What are THEY doing here?"

"Behave, demon!" snapped the dark skinned goddess.

"Why you!" Tora growled out.

Koenma stepped forward to stop the fight and introduced the three women. "These three women are goddess Urd, goddess of the past, Belldandy of the present and Skuld of the future. My father called them in to give us a hand since they live close to here."

While a bit disturbed at their presence he ignored the uncomfortable feeling. "So what can you tell us about Neclord?" Hiei asked.

Botan stepped forward and took a seat. Everyone is arranged in a circle on various chairs and couches. "For starters he's not from this world for one."

Kurama looked at the blue haired girl. "From where though? No one in the demon world has ever heard of him."

Skuld and the three goddesses took seats as well. "From what we have gathered he came to our world through the magic of the Chaos Mirror," Skuld said. "He's not from this world, but an entirely different universe, as in a different reality all together."

Silence met this statement for a few seconds before Kuwabara asked, "Chaos Mirror?"

Urd took up the explanation. "Yes. You see Ranma Wild used the magic mirror to go to the other world where Neclord came from. However, the mixing of different magics during a battle between the vampire and Ranma's group caused them to be transported to this world."

Genkai nodded. "So that's the real reason why he's been fighting Neclord. He was an enemy in that world. Now that he's wreaking havoc here he feels responsible and is trying to stop him."

"Hai!" exclaimed a suddenly grinning and giggling Botan, making the others raise an eyebrow. "His real name is Ranma Saotome. He's a former student of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts! He's so CUTE when I met him every once in a while!" she giggled.

Ranma had almost died a couple of times either from an injury or from one of Genma's 'training' techniques or more commonly from Akane's cooking, which has gotten worse after the failed wedding. While his body is recovering his soul would be free to wander around. That's when Botan would go out to meet him. She kept him company and the two would often talk or play around. It's amazing how innocent and childlike he seemed as a spirit. He had expected to finally be free of his harsh and hectic life and so let himself be the child he is inside when he meets up with her.

She had met him for the first time after he almost died due to the nekoken and met him again and again afterwards. She lost count after the 17th time it had happen. She would always sign up to be the one to keep his spirit from wandering around too far when he's incapacitated so the two could play together. When he returns to his body he would forget everything that had happened. Botan, however, remembers the good friend she had made. He's the reason she's so cheerful even at the type of job she has. Not many people are happy to meet her due to who she is, one of the Grim Reapers. She hasn't seen him in a year though, which made her sad and happy at the same time. She wondered when she'll be able to see the one that's like a little brother to her.

Everyone except for the smirking Urd and Koenma stared at the giggling girl who looks like she's talking about a cute boy she met at school. 'Weird,' is the general thought among the group except for Yohko who nodded in understanding as she had seen how cute Ranma is.

The staring and giggling, however, stopped when the two old women's eyes suddenly bulged and they slammed their hands on the table at the center of the group. "WAIT A MINUTE! ANYTHING GOES! You mean the art that HAPPOSAI teaches!"

Both Genkai and Madoka remember their own meeting with the perverted old man. They really wished that they didn't. Sometimes they would have nightmares of when the old man had copped feels of them when they were younger. The faces that the two are making at that name made the people close to them very worried, especially the people who know Genkai. She had never made a face like what they're seeing now. Only Yusuke has had the 'pleasure' of seeing that expression. He's downright terrified of her at the face she made when she said the name. It's the same one she used right before giving him the beating of a lifetime when she first started training him when he taunted only an old man would think of coping a feel from her. Everyone is too busy looking at the old women to notice he had run to the opposite side of the dojo and is cowering in fear against the wall.

Urd looked seriously at the two. "Yup. The old pervert is still alive." The glint the two women had made her feel a bit sorry for the old man if the two ever met with the ancient pervert.

"Who's he?" Yusuke asked after he had regained his courage and took his seat again before anyone noticed.

"He's the underwear thief from Nerima," Botan answered. The main reason that he's still alive is that no one in the underworld wanted him to be there. Actually, that's not true. The female population didn't want him there for the obvious reasons. The male population on the other hand did want him to be sent down. The reason why; was so that they could beat, maim, and torture him for all eternity. Unfortunately for them the women would not relent for anything and therefore all the reapers just let him live even after all of the stuff that would have killed him. Besides, none of the female reaper's wanted to come even a thousand feet of him. And they all had the Grand Grim Reaper the head of all the reapers to make sure that none of the male reapers would get to him either.

Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion. "Nerima? Underwear theif? Ohhh! That guy!" He felt disgusted as he thought of Happosai. That guy gave perverts a bad name.

Belldandy nodded and spoke for the first time since she arrived. "Yes. Now back to the main point please." Everyone nodded, even the demons though reluctantly. Who could refuse Belldandy after all? "The world they came from is a magic based one where people use magical runes of various types imbedded in their body to use magic. Neclord is one of the most powerful magic users in that world and the anti-demon spells of our world have little or no effects on him. He once had one of the True Runes, a very powerful magic source that had granted him vast amount of magical powers. Even though the rune was taken away from him he had it on him long enough to pick up some of its effects. Now our magics are almost useless against him. Probably only we gods and a few high level demons can defeat him."

"Wait. If you three are goddesses and have the power to stop him then why don't you?" Yohko asked.

The three looked a bit sheepish. Skuld then explained. "Well, you see for some strange reason Father told all of us to leave him in the hands of Ranma Wild for some reason. What Kami-sama says, goes."

Urd nodded. "Yeah. Even mom, Hild, told all of the demons that work under her that they can not help Neclord in anyway. It's like someone is making them leave them alone for some reason." She shrugged to indicate she has no idea.

Botan turned to the three goddesses. "Who in the world can make them do that?"

A cold voice spoke from the shadows, once that made them all stop cold, even the demons. "Simple. **I** told them to."

Everyone froze in fear at the voice. They turned to where it came and saw a man step out of the shadows. It is the only man that can instill fear in Ranma just by looking at him, Dark Hat. He was dressed in a long army-dark green overcoat that only accented his size and is well over 7 feet tall and towered above them all like a mountain. He had the proportionate bulk for his height that they could tell was all muscle. A thick utility belt is wrapped around his waist and though they didn't see any weapons on him they could feel the violence and darkness radiating off of him in invisible waves. They couldn't see his face, not that they wanted too because of the faceless white mask he wore. They could only make out his cold black eyes from the slits of the eyeholes of the mask. The eyes seemed to look into their very souls looking for what made them tick just so that he could break them that much easier. He also wore a pitch black top hat that cast a shadow over his mask that made him seem even taller then he already was.

They can all feel the waves of shear power coming off of him. They never felt so much power before all coming from just one person. All of the demon hunters were trembling, feeling the dark aura around him and they all knew that he could kill them all in a heartbeat without even trying. No enemy they had ever fought or met even came anywhere close to the sheer power they're all now feeling coming from their visitor. And he hasn't even done anything yet.

Even the three goddesses in the room are trembling because they knew full well who he is and what he can do to them if they angered him even in the slightest. They all clearly remember what happened when Loki tried to play a trick on him the last time they saw him. He's the reason why they need to find a replacement for the job of God of Trickery now. They still can remember the bloody screams that rang threw out the havens. And after words they never did find the complete body of Loki.

'Not even a Super S Class Demon has that much power,' Koenma thought to himself with a shiver. He felt like soiling his pants. Then looking over to the three Goddesses that are with him he could tell that all three knew him. "Who are you?" he asked the man in the trench coat and mask.

A voice colder than anything they have ever heard answered his question. "I am called Dark Hat. It was, I who ordered that Ranma and Neclord be left alone. I trust that the orders are being followed, correct?" He directed his question to Urd and Skuld. The two nodded quickly, not wanting to anger him.

"Um, Mr. Dark Hat, what are you doing here?" Belldandy asked, trembling in fear. She had only met him once, but once was enough to know that she never wants to see him ever again. She could feel that he hates gods as much as he does demons. She had tried being nice to him, but even before she had even made two steps he turned his gaze to hers. Their eyes met and she froze as she saw the cold glare that promised that he would kill her if she even said a word to him. That was the only time in her life since the war with the demons that she felt true fear for her own being. She knew there's nothing she could do to stop him from killing her if she even so much as irritated him.

No, what she's feeling isn't the same kind of fear she felt back then. It's a far deeper kind of fear. The same kind of fear that made small children scared of the dark. It's the fear of the unknown. As long as she could remember she couldn't find any information on the Hats on anything that her Father allowed her to know. There's something about the Hats that made her fear them because unlike gods and demons they're not connected at all with ANY of the Yggdrasils, the central computers, of ANY of the multiverses out there. Somehow they exist without its support. When she asked her Father why all he did is shake his head and told her to leave it alone.

"Ranma is currently engaged to my sister Fight Hat who is also in this world with my other sister Mind Hat. I expect all of you to leave them alone," Dark Hat said in the type of voice that ordered no arguments. No one dared to.

"Who are you really?" Hiei asked in his usual tone, but then froze with fear when Dark Hat turned his sights on him. He's tough, he's strong, and he's smart enough to recognize true power and be respectful of it.

Kurama gathered his courage and asked a question he's wanted to ask since the man introduced himself. "Are…are you one of the Hats the oldest whose powers of even just one of you is even greater than those of Kami and Hild combined? And that once you kill a god or a demon they're gone forever?"

"Yes, he is," Urd said, hugging herself as she felt fear that she had never felt before. All the tales she has heard about them are true, especially effects the oldest of the Hats has on all Gods and Demons alike. She can see Tora the demon cat-creature backed up into the corner like a scared kitten. It's all she could do to stop herself from running away. The seven Hats siblings are very well respected in all realms, the oldest Hat especially as he's the strongest one of all.

Dark looked around at the faces of the others, making them shiver when his gaze passes over them. "Perhaps I should tell you a bit about myself first. You see unlike these gods and demons that you're all are used to we Hat's turn mortal once in awhile so that we know what you mortal live through under the rule of gods and demons. Unlike my other siblings I maintain a link to my other self so that I have a fail-safe plan if any gods or demons get any ideas. THIS is my MORTAL body that is far weaker then my other body." They can't see pass the mask, but they can tell he's smirking.

Skuld got mad at the accusation that gods would try something like killing him. "Hold it! You think we gods could do something that underhanded?" Then she felt all the blood drain away from her face as he turns to face her, meeting his cold dark eyes to hers. This is the first time she had met Dark Hat or any of the Hats and she hoped the last as she froze like a rabbit in the gun sight of a hunter.

He 'walked' to her so that he towered over the girl. Skuld whimpered curling up in her seat. "Child, you have no idea what you gods did to my family long ago. Thanks to your kind as well as the demons there are only seven of us Hats left after creating the final evil. But also thanks to that we Hats can kill any god or demon we like since you are the ones that brought doom to the entire multiverses. Don't EVER raise your voice to me, understand?" She nodded very much like Soun Tendo does.

"What did they do?" Azusa asked, wondering what kind of evil that the gods and demons had made together and hoping he won't get mad at her for asking.

To Azusa's great relief he doesn't. "They are the ones that created 'Nightmaris', whose name is where we get the word Nightmare from and where aunty Lord of Nightmares got her title from. And to be something where we get the word Nightmare from tells how powerful he is." (1)

Everyone started to mouth out 'aunty' when they saw him flex his hand. They closed their mouths fast.

"You mean that grandmother got her name from him?" Urd asked, knowing that her parent's mother isn't someone to be made fun of. As none of her children or any of their descendents can never over come her in power as she's the one the gives them their power. But if grandma is just his aunt then that means he's far stronger then he let's on as he has no limits to his power. She had heard tales of Nightmaris before, but every time that she brought it up to her father he just gave her the silent treatment. So did her mom.

"You mean that we're the ones that…" Belldandy couldn't finish as it dawned on her that her kind and their counterparts are the ones that created the final evil that all the gods and demons in all the multiverse are preparing to fight at 'Ragnarok' or the 'Twilight of the Gods'.

Dark nodded. "Yes. The being that all of you gods as well as demons threw out of the multiverse are preparing to fight is the very one that was created by them out of jealousy and fear. Unlike the last time when he finally breaks out of that world that we Hats trapped him in only after paying a heavy cost YOU will be on your own. You will not receive any help from my family not again. I will also order Ranma and any nieces and nephews I gain from my sister's and his marriage to not participate either."

Kuwabara asked him with a bit of fear in his voice, "You mean there's someone that bad out there?"

"Yes. It took all of us Hats just to trap him while the gods and demons ran away with their tails between their legs," Dark Hat said. "You see the only one that was left out of all the Hats that fought him to trap him…is me. My other siblings were too young at that time to fight back then and my younger sister whose the second oldest stayed behind to protect them. Considering how many of us Hats there were back then it proves how powerful he is, especially if you consider I was the tenth strongest out of my family back then of the group that fought him back then. I was still the oldest of my family but there were some of my younger siblings that were far stronger then I was before I had to get stronger then I was before to become the strongest of all the hats ever." That statement shook them to their core.

"Wait. Let's get back to the main point. Why won't you let us fight Neclord?" Kurama said, seeing that they're way out of the main point to this meeting.

Dark turned his cold eyes to him. "Simple. It's a test for Ranma to see how strong of a bond that he has with his friends. It is also intended to get my sister and him closer and possibly increase our family's numbers even more."

"But all those people that are being killed by him and his enforcers along with those monsters he needs help!" Yusuke shouted. Dark Hat merely 'looked' at him and he shut up quickly. The finger that's pointing at him might have had something to do with it. The glowing dark point at the tip of his fingertip had nothing to do with it of course. What's that stain at the seat of his pants?

Mosquiton said tentatively and cautiously, "Even you can see that they need all the help they can get. Why not let us help him?"

Dark lowered his finger and looked at the Mosquiton. "Don't worry about that. He has all the help he needs to fight him." Dark Hat said. He then turned his gaze to Koenma. "The Spirit World is staying out of it as well. I made a deal with Koenma's father."

"What did you do for him?" Koenma asked, knowing that the only reason that Dark Hat isn't looking down at him like he does the goddesses is that he's from the Spirit World. It has a different branch of the gods and demons since his father isn't really a god or a demon to begin with.

"You know how that the Spirit World only controlled half of one of the realms of the Demon World. Well, I just finish up cleaning up the realms that I conquered and handling all of the Super S to the A class demons in the lower levels, leaving only the lowest of the B class demons left in the lower realms, giving the Spirit World the complete control of half of the demon realms now," Dark Hat said, shocking everyone in the room. The Norn sisters couldn't believe that he's able to give the Spirit World complete control of half of the Demon World.

"Wait. When did you get started?" Ushio asked, still in shock.

"This morning at 6 AM sharp," Dark Hat said, shocking everyone yet again.

"Wait. It's just one in the afternoon when we all got here. That means that you…" Madoka began starting to grasp who and what they're dealing with here. If he can conquer half of the demon world in such a short time then they have no chance at fighting him.

"Yes. I know I should have finishes up earlier, but I wanted to make sure that I had gotten all of the upper class of demons and made sure that the demon forces are too weak to fight off the Spirit World army any time soon in the next millennium or two give or take." Everyone paled. He could have finished earlier if he wanted to but just wanted to make sure he did the job right! Then he turned, looking at the open front door of the building. "Isn't that right, Mara? Come inside, now. I already know that you were sent by Hild to keep an eye on me."

Stepping inside the building is the first class demoness Mara who is also Urd's half sister. She's shaking like a leaf as she saw first hand how he dealt with the demons in the demon world. Why her mom sent her to this death trap she doesn't know. She'd rather be dead than face Dark Hat any day.

"Is what he said true?" Urd asked her sister. The two are way too scared to start up their usual bickering.

Mara nodded with a haunted look in her eyes. "Yes. You won't believe the paper work and the chaos he made after destroying most of the demon world. Most of the higher level demons that he didn't kill ran to hell to escape him because he said any attempts to retake the lost realms he would come back and kill what's left of them." Dark nodded to indicate his intentions are true.

"Mara, it's been awhile," Tora said to the demoness. "How bad is it in the Demon World now?"

She still had that look in her eyes. "Well, there are more demons in the human world now than there are in the realms that the Spirit World has control now and that's counting them all. The ones that are left had either ran to hide in the lower levels or went to Hell to live there. There's very little room for anymore demons there now."

"A deal is a deal," Dark Hat intoned. "King Emma and all those that are connected with him will stay out of Shibuya unless I say otherwise or they are asked to help by Ranma himself. I have already made it very clear to Kami and Hild that I won't look kindly on either of them in helping out with either side. Besides, it won't be the first time that I have killed a counterpart of theirs in one of the other worlds."

Yusuke stood up angrily. "There's no way I'm going to stand by and let that Neclord kill anymore people!" he shouted at Dark Hat.

Dark turned to him. "I will only let you fight if you can beat me," Dark Hat said in a calm voice that made everyone uneasy. Yusuke felt overwhelming fear for a second, but then gathered his remaining courage and was about to charge him.

"Yusuke, stop!" Genkai shouted to him before he gets himself killed. "Don't you even try to fight him! There's no way you can even hope to win against someone like him!"

Dark crossed his arms. "Listen to her. What she says is true. I am way out of your power level and I see no reason to fight you."

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Yusuke shouted, his anger making him ignore the thousand decibel warnings going off in his head to NOT get this guy mad.

"No. You are strong, but not strong enough to face me without losing badly. Even if I am at my worse day and you at your best you cannot win. I will say this, learn to fight when you need to and don't when it's clear that there's no chance of winning," Dark Hat said as he began walking out of the dojo. Kuwabara had to hold back Yusuke who's trying to get at Dark Hat.

Madoka stopped him with a question. "Then who is going to help Ranma to fight Neclord then?"

Dark stopped at the door and addressed them without turning. "He has my sisters and his other friends. Sakura Shinguuji, Sumire Kanzaki, Maria Tachibana, Kohran Ri, Kanna Kirishima, Orihime Soletta, Lachette Altair, Iris and Reni Wild will also give him and his friends the support they need."

Incredulous expressions came to the faces of the Demon Hunters. "What?" Yohko shouted. "Those girls are just amateurs! They have no experience whatsoever! They never even fought a ghost before, much less a demon!"

Madoka contemplated about the names, and then addressed her granddaughter. "True, but only because their grandparents were the best demon hunter team I had ever saw. They cleaned up their area so well that they left none for their descendants to battle."

Dark nodded at her statement. "Yes, they are. Their granddaughters are stronger than they were in their prime. All they needed to bring it out is a leader and they found it in Ranma. He is already the leader of his group of friends. Another group shouldn't be too hard for him to handle."

Belldandy then asked a question while refusing to even look at him. "If you have the power to cross into this world and back why don't you just put everyone back to the other world?"

Again they can tell he's smirking behind his mask. "Simple. They are here to learn how to stand on their own feet and how to work as a team as well. Besides, my sister and future brother-in-law used this time to get closer to each other. What makes my sisters happy is fine by me." He stepped out and is engulfed in the shadow of a tree. He just seemed to 'melt' into the shadow.

Everyone felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off their bodies as they saw him leave. They let out the breath that they didn't know they were holding. But then Yohko and Azusa thought of something.

"THOSE GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE LEAD BY THAT 'HUNK' RANMA WILD! NO FAIR!" Madoka groaned as everyone else got sweatdrops.

Then a piece of information finally filtered into their minds. All at once they all shouted, "Iris and Reni WILD!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Suikoden World -

"Wow. Dark doesn't beat around the bush does he?" Leknaat ask to the blue winged cat.

"Yup. He's always been that way ever since I've known him. His siblings told me he's been like that even before Nightmaris came to be. Not someone you would like to be mad at you for anything. Oh, and yes, he knows that we're watching. Whatever you do don't get him mad at you, or worse, irritated the only one that can and gets away with it is Magic Hat since she's so cute."

Leknaat nodded at that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to Ranma's world -

"…What a mess!"

In front of Ranma and his group is the police station that's been attacked just a few short hours ago. It's near dawn and they all headed to the station to drop off the bikers first. Currently there are police, news crews, construction people and bystanders looking at the devastation. Ranma held the hands of his two daughters while Yun is hugging one of his legs as they looked around. Ranma's group looked at the scene with experienced eyes as they took in the details while Sakura's group is being taught how to do the same. Tina approached one of the officers trying to control the crowd as the others stood back to keep out of site of the reporters.

"What happened here?"

The man is about to shout at her to step back when one of the female officers recognized her. "Wait!" She ran up her. "You're one of Ranma's bodyguards aren't you?"

Tina nodded. "Yeah. What happened here?"

She sighed tiredly. "We were attacked last night by a whole bunch of monsters again." She then tells the whole story to her. Tina thanks her and goes off to tell the others.

She walked up to Ranma with an uncertain expression. "It's not pretty. Do you want to know?"

He didn't like her expression one bit, "…Yeah, but not here. Let's drop off these guys first." He indicated the bikers.

Ranma and company returned to the temple after dropping off the bikers at another police station and dropping off Shiori at her house. The police were ecstatic at arresting the bikers. It seems they've been on the wanted list for a very long time. The police wanted Ranma's group to stay and talk with them, possibly even convince him and his group to join the force, but Ranma and the others insisted that they had to go. In return the police insisted that they take the reward money. The Gunsmith Cats and Ms. Hinako also went back to their homes.

When they got back to the temple Ranko went to check on her garden, Kodachi on her chemicals and pet, and Chris on her goldfishes while Ranma and the others brought Sakura's group down to Molly's lab. Well, they went down there after they met Landis. They had jumped him before the others could stop them. They thought he was a monster that came to kill Ranma and the others. Ranma's group had to physically restrain them before they would calm down. Then Ranma gave them a serious talking to about being too trigger-happy. They were soooo embarrassed!

After the talk and an apology to Landis the group went through what Shiori had to go through. Everything is explained to them while Jones and Piccolo are updated as well. Coming from another world, Neclord and the monsters, their magic, Ranma's past, all of it had been told to them. They took it pretty well, only staying in shock for about an hour. Afterwards Sakura's group found futons and places to sleep for the night around the temple. They would buy the house next door tomorrow as well as notify their families where they are.

Oh course they went to sleep AFTER the lengthy battle of who would sleep where, where being Ranma's room and even his bed much to his annoyance. The Sakura girls claimed that it's only for one night and also so they can get to know their new commander better while the girlfriends argued no way are they letting them stay. Ranma had no problems with his girlfriends, his daughters or his best friend Sakura staying, but what's up with the others?

Of course he became even more annoyed when Landis suggested EVERYONE sleep in his room. Ranma didn't let him get away with that suggestion. Imagine this: an empty, spacious room, Landis, and a very hungry alligator. Landis was NOT happy at having to sleep clinging to the ceiling.

It finally ended when Ranma made his decision known. He allowed them all to stay in his room. First come first serve basis.

Then while they were fighting he went to sleep in another room.

The following two weeks were hectic as most of the schools are closed down because of fear of a monster attack happening as well as most large stores closing down for a while. Ranma and the others decided to just wait and see what the cops found out before making their move.

There had been a few "visitors" from his old life and a couple of new people. Nobody special like the Tendos, but it got Ranma worried that his life is going to continue from his old one. Things like challengers coming, weird people coming to kill him or marry him or something. Thankfully only one other fiancée had found him. She got lucky when she recognized him on TV. Thankfully she didn't want the engagement either (she had a boyfriend already) so they broke it off.

Some of them he didn't mind visiting like Kogane the ghost girl. However, she could have appeared without scaring him to death. Did she HAVE to appear behind him chanting that creepy handball song of hers? Unlike before she can stay as long as she likes so she comes and goes whenever she feels like it.

Others, though, he could do without. There's Kinnosuke Kasha-O. Before the guy could say one word he punted him to who knows where. (A)

Ayane, Kasumi's sister, coming over to try to kill his girlfriend also comes to mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback to when Ayane came over to 'visit' -

"HIYAH!"

Kasumi barely dodged out of the way as a foot impacted the spot where she stood just a millisecond ago. Everyone looked up at the yell. They were expecting it to be for Ranma. Much to their surprise the intruder had been headed for Kasumi.

The runaway ninja looked up at who had been trying to kill her, knowing already whom it is. "Hello, Ayane."

The light purple haired girl with the skin-tight violet modified kimono stood up. "Hello, sister." The last word she said had more venom in it than a hundred snakes.

Kasumi nodded at her with a serious expression. "I guess you're here to kill me."

Ayane didn't like the attitude with which her sister is treating this situation. Normally when they meet she tries to convince her to let her go. Now, however, she looks so serious, so different. She's changed. "Yes. So, shall we?"

Kasumi's only answer is to nod.

Everyone understood that this is a battle they mustn't interfere in and stood back. The two sisters took up stances a few feet from each other. At an unseen signal the two clashed.

At first it seemed evenly matched. While Kasumi has finesse and grace Ayane possessed speed and a chaotic way of fighting that's meant to confuse. While their style is the same the two fight using moves that are a bit different from each other.

Soon Ayane gains the upper hand. Kasumi is tired from a day's worth of training while her sister is still fresh. Soon she's seeing stars as yet again Ayane throws her.

Ayane snorted in disgust. "Hmph. Truly pathetic sister. You've grown soft."

Kasumi shook her head and stood up. "I guess I shouldn't go easy on you even if you are my sister."

Ayane's left eye twitched. "Even if you did I can tell this is the time that I will defeat you once and for all. Die!" She charged, thinking that Kasumi is too tired to block her blow.

However, instead of blocking the punch Kasumi intercepted her punch and threw her up in the air. Ayane, thinking that she'll just land on her feet adjusted herself to do so. Imagine her surprise when she sees Kasumi just an arm's length away.

That's when she learned that her sister has been training in another style, one that focuses on midair combat. Ayane, not having any experience in this, is pummeled in mere seconds.

When they landed Ayane is lying on the ground, moaning. She looked up at Kasumi who is looking at her with pitying eyes. "I'm sorry sister, but I cannot let you kill me. I have a future now." Thinking that the fight is over Kasumi turns around and heads back to the temple where the others are waiting.

Ayane's not about to let her get away with this. She's lost way too many times to be beaten yet again! She takes a shiruken out of her kimono and throws it at the runaway ninja's back.

Everyone saw the projectile heading towards Kasumi and yells at her to dodge. She's about to do so when she finds that it's not necessary.

Ranma is standing just a few feet away from her with the shiruken in his hand. He doesn't look one bit happy. He approaches the girl that's standing up and lifts her by her kimono.

"Listen up Ayane. No one tries to kill my girl without going through me first, got it."

Ayane chuckled mirthlessly. "So, sister, you got yourself a boyfriend. Who are you so that I may know the name of the person I have to kill for siding with a runaway with a marked head."

Ranma frowned. "People know me as Ranma Wild. But you and your brother should know me as Ranma Saotome, Aya-chan."

In the great tradition of all Nerimians, former and otherwise, he punts her away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the temple-

Ayane is nursing her wounds by a canal. Fortunately she had landed on the water. "That fool! Who does he think he is! I'll kill him and his little girlfriend too!"

As she's tying a bandage on her arm where a particularly hard strike hit her she thought of what Kasumi's protector had said. 'Ranma Saotome. Who the hell is that?'

She finishes tying it and moves to put back on her clothes, not caring one bit for the perverts who had seen her naked. Of course she killed them before leaving the area. 'I don't know anyone by that name. What did he mean that Hayate and I know him as that. I know who Ranma Wild is, I just didn't recognize him at first, but why would he give me a different name?'

As she's walking back to the compound she thought some more about it. 'Aya-chan? Oooohhh! I hate it when someone calls me that! There's only one person that ever called me that and it's….' Her eyes widened and words that haven't been uttered by her lips in years broke through the air.

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

End Flash back--------------------------

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the U.S. -

In New Jersey underneath a government building hides a secret, an agency that very few know about. The B.P.R.D. stood for Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. In the meeting room Dr. Tom Manning head of the FBI is meeting with the board made up of all those who needed to be there. Agent John Myers is a young man that started working in the B.P.R.D about two years ago and is currently the keeper of their most troublesome agent, a six-foot tall red skinned guy named Hellboy who is at the meeting as well. Along with the two of them is the rest of his team. Liz Sherman, a young woman with the ability of fire, and Abe Sapien, a cross between a fish and a man that can tell the past just by touching something.

"I'm sure that all of you have seen the news reports coming from Japan, right?" Manning asked the people in the meeting room.

Hellboy is currently smoking a cigar as he looked nonchalant. "Yeah. Look's like someone has been busy bringing game monsters to life there." He had played the Resident Evil games a few times and watched the two movies that came out. What else is he supposed to do being locked up underground all the time?

Manning didn't like it when Hellboy doesn't take things seriously, but it'll be suicide to try to stop him. "Yes, but that's not what we're here for. It turns out that someone in Japan has restarted the Dark Hunters there and told the armed forces of Japan about it."

"Dark Hunters?" Myers asked, not knowing what Manning is talking about.

Hellboy's girlfriend, Liz, spoke to him. "The Dark Hunters are the monster hunters that came before us."

Abe added in, "Teddy Roosevelt started the organization after he killed a werewolf in a hunting trip. They handled the monsters that plagued the backwoods of our country and worked closely with the other monster hunters in other countries as well, but then gave way to us when Franklin Roosevelt created our agency."

Hellboy puffed out a ring of smoke. "Yeah. Dad told me about them and about that guy that goes by the name of Stranger that was their best hunter."

Manning looked directly at the demon. "Yes, and it turns out that the person that told the Japanese government about the dark hunters is an old friend of your late father, Indiana Jones."

The hornless guy chuckled. "Dr. Jones? I haven't seen him in years. What's that old man doing this time?"

"Dr. Jones knows about us?" Myers asked.

Abe nodded his hairless head. "Oh yes. He has helped both agencies whenever he can for many years now. He never joined either one though."

Manning cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "It turns out that his great-grandson Ranma Saotome has taken his grandfather's name of Jones and is the head of their organization. His grandson knows this vampire crime lord that has created the monsters in Japan. I want all of you to get as much information about him and his friends as you can is that understood?"

Before anyone can say anything else a small metal ball came hovering into the room. It just came out of thin air! It floated to the middle of the table they're all sitting at and a cube of light appeared on top of it. Hellboy is about to destroy it using his gun when an image of Dr. Jones appeared on all four sides.

The old man on the screen smirked at the red skinned demon. "Hello Hellboy. It's been awhile. What did I tell you about being too trigger happy?"

Hellboy shook his head in mirth and put his gun away. "It's been long, old man. What do you want this time?"

Manning's eyes hadn't stopped bulging out of their sockets yet, either from the ball or whom he's seeing on the screen. "Jones? Is that you?"

The old man's image seemed to focus on Manning. "Yes. I'm here to talk about my bringing back the Dark Hunters back to life. This little invention is thanks to the help of Mind, who is my grandson's fiancée's sister, so you don't need to gawk at it." Manning looked embarrassed as he regained his composure.

"Sir, why did you tell the Japanese about the Dark Hunters?" he asked while everyone mouthed the strange name 'Mind'.

Jones shook his head. "Sorry, but the real reason my grandson knows Neclord is too complex to tell them the real reason. While I was thinking of what to tell them I remembered the Dark Hunters. I then had my grandson use it as a cover story. He knows the actual history, but doesn't know that it was an actual organization. He doesn't know about your organization either."

"Then what's the real reason then?" Abe asked.

Jones shook his head again. "Sorry, but I can't tell you right now. Once my grandson handles Neclord I'll let you know."

"Wait a moment sir. What the hell is going on in Japan?" Manning asked hurriedly.

"Sorry, but you guys have to watch on the side lines for now. My grandson and his friends will be able to handle the mess we got here. Oh, and Liz?" Said girl looked at the image, wondering how he knows of her. She's never met him before. "You should know we have our own 'Firestarter'. My grandson found and befriended her a few days ago. She's quite smitten with him." The old man chuckled as Liz boggled that there's another firestarter. "Over and out." Jones' image disappeared and the metal orb as well.

Hellboy stood up and said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, "If dad's old friend says that his group can handle they can handle it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Japan-

The inn girls had settled into their new home quite nicely. It's a four-story home surrounded by a concrete wall for privacy. While not as big as the inn the house is pretty nice. Molly had tunneled her way to their basement so that the two groups, or family being the more appropriate word due to that Reni and Iris being Ranma's daughters, wouldn't have to go through the reporters that are camped outside the front of the temple to visit each other. Most of them had left to cover the police station battle, but there are still some outside waiting around. They got curious when they saw Ranma and his two daughters playing once.

Ranma, his two new daughters and Yun are getting to know each other more and progress is going nicely. The four are getting very attached to one another as family. Ranma is also living up to the promise he made in the other world about giving his children the life he never had. While they are still being trained to be better demon hunters Ranma always plays with them and had Ms. Hinako help him give them an education. He always tries to make things fun for his daughters and sister. He's no expert at being a father, but he's learning.

The two girls are still staying with Sakura and the others so that the rest of the city wouldn't know that Ranma has two daughters now, but they do spend most of the day at the temple like everyone else. It's good that most of the reporters are too busy with the police station attack to really pay attention to Ranma for awhile at least. This bode well for Ranma and the others since it's now easier for them to get outside and walk around without being mobbed.

The girls have been gearing up on their skills since they needed to be ready to fight Neclord's monsters that had attacked the city a couple of days ago. They have all been working on their weaponry to upgrade them to be able to take out the monsters that the officer had told Tina about. It's a bit frightening how dedicated they are to improving themselves for the impending fight.

Sakura sword had been heavily damaged during the island attack. Jones took the sword to Jura and had her fix it up. She heated up the sword up to near its melting point then dunked it into ice-cold water. She then hammered it to make it sharper and stronger than before. When she finished Sakura had Molly use a laser to sharpen the blade to the microscopic level of sharpness, (2) then further hardened with chemicals so that it'll be able to withstand the force needed to cut through the bodies of the monsters. Now her katana rivals Ranmas.

Kohran and Mind are working together to create more powerful gadgets for use in the big battle. They had also gotten all of the kinks out of Kohran's energy cannon. Together they created a shield to be used with the cannon that it's able to absorb the energy blast of an attacking opponent, amplify it and send it back. . They even created a helmet that can read the power level of opponents to be able to tell how strong they are. Like the scoters that are used in the 'Dragonball Z' shows. It's really funny that Kohran can be considered the assistant while Mind is the scientist since its Molly that's teaching Kohran a thing or two.

Maria used Molly's lab as well to fine-tune her gun and bullets. With a little help from the Gunsmith Cats she had enhanced her gun to be able to withstand the new powerful ammo that she had created. The bullets she made are able to kill the monsters that Neclord made. She has created several different types. The Armor-Piercing (AP) rounds she made are able to shoot through a tank so theoretically they should be able to get through the thick hides of monsters. She also created a few energy shells that have compressed magic inside of them that range from Darkness to Water magic courtesy of Piccolo and the help of Molly. Like the Caster Gun in 'Outlaw Star'. So far the ammo that she has created are way more powerful than ones that most armed forces has.

Kanna has been training with the weighted clothes that Ranma and the other fighters have been wearing while they train. She knew she has to get stronger since the big biker she fought had been a lot stronger than her and she doesn't want to feel so weak ever again. She's been training with Ranko and Tina and sometimes Ranma when he's not dealing with the daily challenger, visitor or the lone fiancée. Molly and Kohran made fighting gauntlets for her to use as well. The gauntlets have sharp spikes on the knuckles to add more damage and they're designed to be able to grab onto energy attacks, shape it into a ball and throw it back.

Red Bean and Green Tea is also going through the same training as Kanna is going threw. Both of the twins are now armed with shields that are able to withstand most energy and direct attacks. When one of them defends with her shield the other one attacks. They're quite a team.

Sumire has been learning to better herself in fighting and her personality. Her naginata had been made stronger thanks to Jura who melted it down and mixed it with some other metals to become stronger. The twins are also teaching her how to use her weapon more efficiently. She and Sakura have been reading the scrolls that Ranma's great-grandmother passed down to him. She had taken a katana as her backup weapon just in case (never mind that Sakura and Orihime were soooo pissed at her for doing so). They wanted to learn the Splitting Heaven technique, but Ranma said they needed to be able to control their ki before they can use it AND it's unsafe to use until he can master it himself and teach it to them. The three of them are getting the hang of the sword style and can use the lower levels of the scroll sword moves. For controlling her ego there's no better teacher than Ranma who once had the ego the size of Japan.

Lachette had created special knives for taking out different kinds of monsters. Besides the combat knives her throwing blades have been enhanced to be poison, bomb, and elemental knives courtesy of Piccolo and Molly. The bomb knives, once armed, will explode after embedding itself into a target. The poison knives will inject a lethal poison once it hits a target. The large combat knives had been made by Jura and Molly the same way Sakura's katana had been. With the hidden weapons style that she learned from Ranma she's able to carry all of her knives instead of having to choose a select few like she had to before. She's been learning to fight and moves like a ninja from the household ninjas since she's more of a silent attacker than an upfront fighter. She even learned how to use the Umi-Sen-Ken to be able to move around without being seen.

Reni is learning better swordplay thanks to her new papa and mama (Chris much to her delight). Besides the new rapier she got remade from Jura she also has a modified lance to use as a secondary weapon. The lance's blade is a solid chunk of titanium steel alloy and is shaped like a drill and is able to spin like a drill too thanks to Mind who had made it. The hand guard has a gatling-gun built into it as well. It lets her take out long ranged attackers and give the others cover fire when they're in trouble. (3) She's also learning to be able to use her ki to power up her attacks as well as channel her ki through her weapons for a charge blast. She's no master at it yet, but she's learning.

Orihime has been learning a lot of fire magic thanks to Piccolo. The Rage Rune that he had embedded into her hand gave her more control of her fire ability than ever before. The rune also gave her more power to her fireballs as well. Her chains are in reserve now and she's learning how to use whips that she had been given along with a Thunder Rune for the electric powered whips. Her teacher in how to use the whips is of course Dr. Jones. She's learning along with Ranko who's using Jones' old whip that he had given her. It was so beaten up that one of Jura's friends had to fix it up first before Molly could strengthen it like the other weapons. Kodachi is also training them since the whip and ribbon are close to one another. Mind had also made her a grappling hook like the hookshot in the Zelda games so that she'll be able to climb up to high places and rain down fire on her opponents.

Iris has been hanging around with Piccolo to learn better control of her telekenetic powers. Piccolo had some knowledge on psychic powers that he wouldn't tell them the story of how he knew. Iris has never been happier ever since she gained a new father. Her family has gotten a lot bigger and she's been opening up more to others as she found a family like the one she had so long ago, only bigger. Mind made a flying craft that shaped like a pod to fly Iris around in battle since her powers make her vulnerable to attack. (4)

Iris had also gotten into the habit of sleeping with her new papa at night. While Reni really does like her new father and is starting to love him as such but she's too old for that. Yeah, it did irk her a bit that her new younger sister is starting to have their father wrapped around her finger, but what can she do about it? This also meant that Tina, Ranko, Chris, Viki, Kodachi and Kasumi couldn't stay with Ranma as well since they do like to 'play' around with their fiancé/boyfriend at night. However, when Iris calls them mama, well…

There was a lot of squealing and hugging involved. Ranma became afraid that they would skip right to the wedding night and get to making their kids right then and there. It certainly didn't help when they gave him 'the look' whenever Iris or Reni called them mama. At least Iris became happy when one of her 'mothers' started sleeping with her and her papa at night with her right in the middle like her real mother and father used to do.

Ranma's fiancée/girlfriends didn't like the way he's been hanging around with Sakura and the other girls. Their wonderful, naïve boyfriend still sees them as his friends. However, they know what some of have in mind for him. While they feel no threat from Sakura, Kanna and Kohran Orihime and Lachette don't exactly hide well how infatuated they are with him. Maria is still an unknown due to her nature, but when she lights up when he's around they get really worried. Sumire even follows him around a lot since she 'needs help getting rid of her snotty, bratty personality', which of course he gladly helps her out with. They know better even if Ranma doesn't. Tensions are a bit high because of it except during practice when all thoughts of anything that doesn't involve turning Neclord in thousands of little pieces are forgotten.

Through this Ranma remained oblivious. They can't tell if he's really clueless about it or if he's using the "Kasumi Tendo Oblivious to Anything Bad"™ technique.

Ranma has been training to be able to face the monsters that Neclord has made. To help out with his training Mind made two bracelets that would restrain most of his power to the strength he had before he gained the Chaos Rune. Mind said that everyone in her family who fights wears a limiter to restrict their powers and make them stronger when they take it off. His fiancée's limiter is the chain-ball she wears on her ponytail. (5)

After learning of that the day became one of the worse days in his life. It means that when Ranma defeated her the first time they met she wasn't at her best. He challenged her again and he promised not to use his Chaos Rune or his special moves, only straight fighting. It would be too cheap of a match if he did so. She too promised not to use her own special techniques, whatever they may be. Neither of them wore their limiters.

He remained incapacitated for a day at Tofu's clinic. It hadn't been pretty. Tina proved that she's named 'Fight Hat' for a reason.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A brutal fight later-

Tofu walked into the room Ranma is staying in with a tray of food in his hands. He looked at the young man still in a daze on the bed. He's been like that for hours now, just staring at nothing in particular. Nothing they did could get him out of it. A couple of times Tina would talk to him and tell him that it didn't matter and they are still engaged. The first time he looked up at her with joy and relief on his face, and then it faded to sheer sorrow. He's been like that ever since. His wounds physically had healed up quickly, but emotionally they had not.

"Here you go Ranma, a nice meal cooked by my wife." He had hoped that Kasumi's cooking would get him out of it like it does in the past. Instead it seemed to make him sadder. Then he realized that he had said 'wife' and it clearly upset him. He winced, but then he had a look of determination on his face and he put the tray in front of the young man. He then proceeded to force him to eat by using various pressure points. At the end there's no change at all.

Tofu stood up and shook his head. Sometimes even he's boggled at the tempest that is Ranma. He can be all happy go lucky at one point, serious at the next, nice and sweet afterwards, and then he mimics Ryoga pretty well. He's taking this very hard. He knows he'll be fine later on, especially since he still has Ranko, Viki, Kodachi, Chris and Kasumi, but loosing even one of them hits him badly. He really, really cares for them.

Kasumi (Ono), Nabiki and Tina all then entered the room. Ranma turned to look at them and the same sorrowful look passed over his face before going back to looking out the window. Tina looked saddened at it, but then she had a look of determination on her face. She nodded to the two women and the doctor and walked out of the room. Kasumi then showed she had a bundle on her arm and she walked to the bathroom while Tofu and Nabiki picked up Ranma's limp form. The two brought him to the shower as Kasumi brought out the clothes in the bag and left to deal with her patients. Tofu and Nabiki (blush) gave the un-protesting Ranma a bath and then put the garment on him.

Afterwards the three lead the dazed wild horse to another room in the clinic. They left him at the door and indicated for him to go in.

Finally, Ranma gained some sense of sentience as he stared at them questioningly. They indicated for him to go in again. He opens the door and finds the room to be very dark. Since the hallway is also dark for some reason (he's only now noticing) he can't see into the room. He can barely see the Onos and the lone Tendo who looks saddened. He's about to ask them what this is about when he felt someone shove him into the room and close the door.

He's about to turn around to ask them why when a voice spoke up from the darkness. "Hello, Ranma."

He's about to go into a stance when he notices his danger sense isn't going off. In fact he recognizes the voice. "Fight Hat?" he says in confusion and a bit of agony. He hears a match being lit.

His eyes widen as he registers what he's seeing. Tina is sitting down on the floor lighting a candle. While not an impressive thing what she's wearing and what's in front of her is. She's wearing a beautiful kimono while sitting in behind of a low table. She then takes a stick and lights the end of it. He notices that there are other candles around the room as she lights them from her sitting position. After she finished she puts the flame out and puts the stick away. She stares directly at him, waiting for his move.

He nervously sat down, his own kimono slightly getting in the way a bit. She then proceeds to do an intricate ceremony, one that involves a formal tea set. He swallows as he does his part of the ceremony, an engagement ceremony.

In the end she stares at him with a smile, the smile that he's fallen in love with over the months that he's known her. "According to the traditions of my family in order to be engaged to one of us we have to be defeated in combat or something else first and for us to admit our real names to them. In our first battle I said that if you defeated me I would tell you my name. The reason for this is because I never thought that you would actually beat me. I was overconfident, and I paid the price. In our second battle I won. You found out that I wasn't at my full strength for our first battle and had a match with me to make up for it. You, however, lost. Hence, I am no longer engaged to you. I'm sorry."

His eyes grew even more sorrowful. She didn't want to be with him. It had been a fluke the first time he won. She got stuck to him the same way Shampoo did. But why did she do this?

She continued. "However, between the first and second match I have gotten to know you well. We have talked, we have fought, and we have even dated and kissed. We have shared each other's secrets and dreams. We have gotten so close to one another that we cannot live without one another. How you acted when you lost the match to me is proof of that."

She reached over the table and took one of his hands. "That is why I had this ceremony with you. I love you Ranma, and I want to be married to you one day. Do you accept being my fiancé, and someday my husband?"

He didn't notice that he's crying tears of joy. He's too busy being on cloud nine to notice much except the beautiful woman holding his hand. He nodded his answer. "Yes, Tina. I love you and I want to be your husband and you be my wife one day." He jumped over the table and engulfed her in a hug that threatened to crush her. She too put her arms around him. The two shared a kiss that would have been perfect in the movies.

Loud clapping and whistles came from the door and the two turned to see the Onos, Ranma's daughters and sister all cheering for the two. The two newly engaged couple is smothered by everyone as they're congratulated in the form of a pileup.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From then on when in training Tina would take off her limiter while Ranma would keep his on. That way he'll be pushed a lot more than he would without it and therefore become better for it. She's been pushing him a lot since then. Sometimes though she has the habit of stopping the training to smother him in kisses out of the blue. He can't tell whether it's annoying or not.

One thing does bother him though. She told him that she had NEVER seen any of her older siblings without their limiter on. It worries him to no end knowing since she says even though SHE had proposed to him that doesn't get him out of having to fight her siblings for the right to marry her. He just hopes that he'll be able to defeat the last three siblings, especially (shiver) Dark Hat.

However, the more current threat is Neclord and his monsters. If he or any of his group (Sakura's group is now part of them) fights them one on one it'll be a semi-fair fight. However, Neclord always seems to have new surprises every time he sends out his monsters.

Another worry comes from his past. He'll be dealing with the last of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. In fact pig boy arrived yesterday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day before -

Sakura and the other girls had come over for lunch. In order to accommodate everyone they ate outside on a picnic table the guys had constructed. Everything is going fine until Mr. Green Turtle didn't think his steak was good enough and began chasing after Landis again. The high compound walls made sure that the reporters outside wouldn't see what's going on inside. Not that they want to when they recognized the now familiar sounds of an alligator looking for lunch. As they ran around the temple Landis knocked Iris and Yun into the pond. The chase ended when Ranko put a sleeping spell on Mr. Green Turtle and Kanna dragging him back into the water while everyone held Landis back from turning Kodachi's pet into a purse.

Seeing that Iris and Yun are all wet from their fall Ranma said they should take a bath before they eat. As they went upstairs they heard some shouting and the sounds of a rumble and a fight going on outside. They thought that Mr. Green Turtle had woken up and is making another try at Landis. Giggling, Iris and Yun undressed and are about to jump into the tub of warm water when something ran into the bathroom, a small black piglet wearing a yellow with black spots bandana around its neck. It jumped right into the tub. The two girls are about to peak at the little piglet to see what's wrong when a very naked and fuming Ryoga stood up.

"RANMA! FOR THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ryoga hasn't changed much except that his hair is longer now. It reaches to his shoulders this time. He's more muscular than before as well. However, the most noticeable change is that his battle aura is a lot stronger than before. The green aura radiated at least a foot from him.

He's about to jump out of the tub when he's met with an unexpected obstacle. The two girls screamed at the top of their lungs. Ryoga is about to bash them out of the way, his rage making him disregard that these two are young girls. He has had to keep his rage for Ranma bottled up for a year and he's not about to let the chance to let off that steam be denied.

Before he could backhand the two away Iris began glowing as she used her powers to blast Ryoga threw the bathroom wall. Then both ran out of the bathroom screaming all the way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes before the last scene –

"Do you think Akane-san would like this?"

Ryoga is looking at a small stuffed pig in his hands. It's practically an exact replica of his cursed form.

"Yes, yes. She'll like it," his companion said in exasperation. His other companion just grunted.

Ryoga and Akari have been dating for months now. They started going steady three months after Ranma disappeared. Their relationship had been pretty good for the first few months. However, she could never get him completely over Akane. Even now he's buying her souvenirs. It frustrated her to no end that he's still thinking of that psycho.

Yes, she thought of Akane as a psycho. The two of them had been okay friends while Ranma had still been around. However, after his disappearance there's hardly any time that she's not mad. At first Akari had tried to help the girl thinking that she misses Ranma. However, around the time her and Ryoga decided to go steady she found out Akane's true feelings.

Akane enjoys the attention. She loves the attention being the girl Ranma loved. Akari isn't sure, but she thought there might be love in there somewhere as well. However, after what he did to her the last night he was around she changed. She's a constant inferno, and always ready to beat someone to a pulp. Akari's efforts were for nothing and she moved on with her life.

She had gotten Ryoga to let go of Akane for a few months. No way is she going to be two-timed. The two enjoyed a few months of bliss with each other. They went out on dates, held hands, everything a couple should do. She even got him to stop fainting every time she even kissed him or walked in on her when she's dressing. He still had the magical habit of always being able to find her farm.

However, lately he's back to Akane this and Akane that. She's not sure what brought it on. All she knows is that he had visited her around the same time that he started on his Akane obsession again. After that he's back to buying her souvenirs and stuff. Sometimes she can still hear him curse Ranma for taking her away. She knows better since Ranma had been nice to her. He's the one that encouraged her to go after Ryoga, secretly of course so no one would know. However, a little before he disappeared he sent her a letter saying how utterly miserable he is and that he hoped that she and Ryoga aren't the same. Again he had encouraged their relationship.

She's not sure how to handle Ryoga being back on the Akane obsession. Ryoga still claims to love her. However, he says it less and less lately and it seems less sincere than before. She's torn up about this. She loves him so much, but she has her limits.

Katsunishiki walked behind the two of them. Of course he didn't care about anything except his master's happiness. He grunted in anger at the pig-cursed individual. He can sense that Ryoga is making his master unhappy and wants nothing more than to rip him apart. She gave up her farm so that she could live at his home for crying out loud! She had dedicated herself to becoming his wife, and to that end left her farm to the farm hands so she could live at his home and take care of it when he gets lost.

As the two passed by a temple they are puzzled by the people camped outside the walls. They're about to ask one of them what they're doing when they heard a struggle coming from inside.

"Oh come on Landis! Calm down!"

"I'm going to gut that damn alligator! You hear me! That's the last time that thing tries to eat me! Let me go Ranma!"

This of course set Ryoga off. "RAAANNNNMMMMAA!" He backhanded his girlfriend and her pig since the two were between him and the wall separating him from where he heard the voices. His vengeance had been waiting for more than a year now. Finally he can kill Ranma and get his revenge! The wall separating him and the pigtailed one crumbled to dust and Ryoga rushed in.

Everyone stared at the new hole and the person coming through it. Ranma, Kodachi, Ranko and Sasuke's eyes widened as they saw who went through it.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga immediately went in swinging, trying to decapitate his hated enemy. Even with the new hairstyle and clothes and the fact that Ranma is now taller than him he can still recognize his most hated enemy.

Ranma dodged the attacks with ease. "Damn it pig-boy! Look at what you did to my wall!"

"SHUT UP RANMA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO AKANE!"

"I didn't do anything to her that she didn't deserve!" Ranma punched the enraged boy hundreds of times in the gut. While it hurt a bit Ryoga's aura dampened the blows. The two fought for a few seconds before Ranma could get in a kick that sent Ryoga towards the pond. However, Ryoga still made a jump to try to kill the one who hurt Akane.

Ranma held up the pig by his bandanna. "Don't even try it. You could never beat me while in this form."

For once he used a part of his body that he rarely used, especially during fights, his brain. He jumped out of Ranma's grip and proceeded to look for some hot water. Lucky for him he found one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Ryoga got blasted by Iris' attack -

Ryoga got up from the little girl's attack. Putting on his clothes on as fast as he can Ryoga ran downstairs to where he could hear one of the little girls calling for her papa. For once his 'blame Ranma' mind is right, concluding that one of the girl's father is Ranma. Ranma's going to pay for having a kid with anyone besides Akane! Of course he would have killed him if he DID have kids with Akane!

He arrived to the sight of Ranma gathering the two towel clad girls in a hug to soothe them. The two girls are crying hysterically, saying there's a pervert in the bathroom. Ryoga's about to deal out long-awaited punishment to Ranma, again ignoring the two girls he's trying to comfort, when he's suddenly blindsided. It HURT! He fell to the ground nursing one hell of a throbbing jaw. He writhed on the ground for a while trying to get his sore jaw working again.

He looked up after getting the pain to subside a bit and noticed that he's surrounded by a bunch of women. All are glaring at him so harshly that it pierced his rage-clouded mind.

"So, Ryoga, you finally found this place," Kodachi said to him with disgust in her voice.

He looked around at all the glaring faces, his rage taking a hike to be replaced by fear. Then he spotted a familiar one. "RANMA! DIE!" He lunged at Ranko.

However, the redhead just caught his fist. "WRONG, P-CHAN! Ranma's over there!" She pointed and Ryoga followed her finger to where Ranma has gotten his daughter and his little sister to stop crying handing them to the two ninjas to get them to safety and clothes. When Ranko pointed him out he's bringing in Akari's wakening form while all the others are either bringing in Katsunishiki or keeping the reporters away.

When he saw Ranma touching Akari he lost it again. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

However, Tina's fist met his gut while Kasumi took out his legs from under him. Again he's down on the floor. He's about to get up when Sumire stomped down on a really sensitive part of every man's anatomy. He shrieked like a girl.

All the guys in the vicinity who heard it winced. Ranma tried to ignore it as he proceeded to revive Akari. "Hey, Akari. You okay?" He signaled for Edge to get a medical kit. The swordsman nodded and ran off to get it.

Akari woke up to a splitting headache. When her vision finally cleared she saw a face she hasn't seen in a long time. "Ranma? What happened?" She tried to sit up.

Ranma helped her balance herself. "I guess Ryoga got too excited to 'see' me again. How's your head?"

She moaned in pain. "It hurts. What happened to Ryoga?"

He just pointed to where Ryoga's finally recovering a bit. "See for yourself."

Back at the group of girls surrounding Ryoga things did not look good for the still in pain man. Viki looked absolutely livid as she stomped on his chest. "How dare you flash my daughter and my little sister in law! I'll make you pay for that!"

Ryoga's aura flared. So this is the one Ranma had a daughter with! Of course he didn't notice that the mother and daughter didn't look alike and the ages of the parents and children would have made such a thing impossible. The only thing important is that Ranma had slept with ANOTHER girl!

Kodachi's battle aura is raging as well. "I bet you also hit Akari didn't you! How could you hit your own girlfriend like that!"

Ryoga's voice sounded more like a girl's as he spoke. "It's Ranma's fault! If he hadn't been behind that wall I wouldn't have pushed her out of the way so I could kill him!" Absolutely the stupidest thing to say when said girl is within hearing vicinity.

Akari's battle aura flared. He cared more about killing Ranma than of her health! She stood up, her headache and other injuries forgotten. She strode up to Ryoga with battle aura at full blast even though she's not a martial artist herself.

"So it's more important to kill Ranma than me is it?" she screamed.

One must understand that when Ryoga's mad he tends to be like Genma when it comes to choosing his words, as in he usually uses the wrong ones. "Oh course! Nothing is more important than killing Ranma and making Akane happy! For the hell he put me and Akane through he will pay!"

Akari reached her limit at those words. She lifted him up by his shirt and put their faces only centimeters apart. "We're through Ryoga! Go back to your Akane for all I care!"

Ryoga's face turned disbelieving for a few moments, then turned absolutely hateful. "RANMA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY GIRLFRIEND BREAK UP WITH ME! PREPARE TO DIE!" He tried to get at the pigtailed man looking over Katsunishiki. However, Orihime's whip around his legs stopped him.

"Forget about blaming Ranma for this! You're going to get it from us now!" Maria screamed as she and the other girls closed in on Ryoga who's going to learn the true meaning of pain.

Ryoga is tough, especially after the Bakusai Tenketsu training. However, even he can't withstand the fury of a mob of girls, most with superhuman strength.

After the girls had finished beating him up Viki teleported Ryoga away to a far off land so he wouldn't be back anytime soon. No one flashes those she considers her daughters and gets away with it!

Akari huffed and puffed. While she's no fighter, letting her pigs do the fighting for her, she still knows how to kick and punch. However, beating her now ex-boyfriend took a lot out of her. Ranma approached her from behind. "Akari, you okay?"

Her answer came in a fierce hug as she cried her heart out at loosing her first love. Ranma froze for a second before realizing he has a distraught friend to take care of.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later-

Akari again woke up to a splitting headache. She moaned a bit at the pain until he felt someone tap a point and it suddenly became manageable. She blinked her eyes until they focused and saw Ranma and an unknown man hovering over her.

"Ah, good. You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Ranma asked.

She sat up with help from him. "I'll be okay. Where am I?"

Ranma helped steady her. "You're at my temple." Before she could ask Ranma said, "Don't worry about Katsunishiki. He's been bandaged up as well." He pointed to the giant pig resting on the floor. The pig squealed to show he's okay.

Akari smiled and petted its head as it came close to her bed. "That's good. Um, Ranma, do you think I can have something to eat? I'm starving for some reason."

Ranma nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back. Edge'll take care of you." He indicated the unknown man and left the room.

The two stayed in an uncomfortable silence until he broke it. "Um, how's your arm?"

She looked down and realized her arm has been expertly bound. "It's okay. Um, are you the one who bandaged me and Katsunishiki up?"

Edge nodded, suddenly feeling very shy for some reason. "Yes. I hope they're not too tight."

"No. It's okay. So, how did I end up here?"

Edge looked up at her, surprised. "You mean you don't remember?"

Akari shook her head. "Uh-uh. I can't remember…" Then it came back to her.

Edge looked at her worriedly as tears started streaming down her face. "Hey there. Are yo-oohmp!"

Akari had latched onto him as she cried her heart out again at Ryoga's betrayal of her love. Edge looked decidedly uncomfortable as she soaked his shirt with her tears. Katsunishiki tried to help his master out, but there's not much a pig could do without hands.

Finally, Edge just put his arms around her and whispered soothing words to her. It took quite a while for her to calm down, but calm down she did. She didn't even pass out this time.

Edge settled her back down to the bed and tried to think of what Ranma would do when confronted with something like this. He opted for lifting up her face with a finger on her chin and said, "Ryoga was nothing but a fool. I never met this Akane, but I can tell she's nothing compared to you. You are a beautiful young woman. It's his loss, not yours."

Akari blushed. A perfect stranger is complimenting her, yet he had been kind enough to help her when she felt at her lowest. "Thank you. Umm, you're Edge, right?" She gave him a small smile.

Edge gave one in return. "Yeah it's really nice to meet you." He held out his hand. She saw that he wants a handshake and took it.

At the door Ranma, Ranko, Kodachi and Sasuke smiled at the scene. They arrived when Akari had latched onto him. They were about to go in when Ranko stopped them and indicated for them to let Edge take care of it. They then watched the whole thing unfold. They're glad that Akari's not taking this too badly, and even made a new friend!

Ranma smiled and indicated for everyone to leave them alone. He instructed Katsunishiki to take the food into the room. He put the tray of food on the pig's head and walked away, knowing that Edge will keep Akari from going off the deep end. He can trust his friend to take care of his other friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time- It what you all have been waiting for Ranma finally faces off with his parents in the next chapter! And it looks like Neclord is up to something too. And it looks like Happosai finally gets what's coming to him in part 2 of Gathering Storm!

Author's Notes -

1 – This guy is the main villain in my other story that I stopped working on for lack of reviews.

2 – Think of the Assassin in Batman Beyond whose sword was sharpened using lasers so that it's so sharp it can cut through stone and other objects easily.

3 – Got the weapon from a game called Sky Gunner. The final boss uses it.

4 – Think of the flying pod that Dr. Eggman uses to fly around.

5 – Think of the demon power limiters in Saiyuki.

Co-Writer's Notes

(A) Look in Volume 27 of the manga.

For those of you worried that Ranma's never going back to the Suikoden World rest assured he will. He's going to return soon so don't worry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	22. Gathering Storm Part 2

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 19 – Gathering Storm Part 2

Ruined Police Station, present day –

Two weeks have passed since the attack on the station. The death rate of the Army and Core forces during the attack had been very high at around sixty-three percent out of the numbers that were there since they had the heavy weaponry and so were the main defending force. So they were hit the hardest during the attack. Out of the police forces that were on duty at that time only fifty-three percent of them survived. Most of the ones that were still alive had ended up in the hospital. The officers that are off duty have been called in since their numbers are severely depleted.

Sakeo was still in the hospital since her meeting with the Tyrant called Bloodsmash. She suffered a blow to her head and still hasn't woken up. Kotobuki had been released from the hospital since he had only suffered some minor damage to his body from his fall. His family wanted him to stay home, but he told them he needed to see this to the end. His son and wife said they would stand by him, but still believe that he should rest and leave the situation in someone else's hands. He's been ending up in the hospital too many times and the next time might be his last.

The station is still being repaired and cleaned up. Most of the damage is not critical making it unnecessary to level the place first. The fires in the station didn't damage the building as bad as they first thought at first. The real damage to the building was caused when the helicopter smashed into the building and that is being repaired as well.

Currently Army and Core units are patrolling the streets very heavily armed since they do not want a repeat of what happened at the station. It's better to be safe than sorry. They are also on the lookout for any surviving monsters that might still be in the area. They never did find the body of Nemesis. They look all over the place where he fell looking threw the rubble but came up with nothing. Ryo knows that if he is anything like the one in the game the monster is still alive and the next time they meet will be badder than before.

Kotobuki leaned back in his chair. His left arm is in a sling and he has a bandage around his forehead. "So, Ryo, what did you found out about Ranma?" Ranma Wild had disappeared two weeks before the attack and he wants to know why he and his group weren't there to take care of the monsters. The two men are in his office that had somehow managed to stay intact during the fight. He would have taken care of this earlier, but with all the PR and paperwork caused by the attack he had been busy. The only one he could send out to check up on Ranma was Ryo and that had been yesterday after Ryo had been able to get himself back together.

Ryo took a seat in front of the desk. "I asked Dr. Tofu why Ranma wasn't in the city at the time of the attack. The man tried to cover up, but I was able to get some information by digging into his files. It turns out that the sword move that Ranma used to take out the first Tyrant took a lot out of him. In fact it almost killed him."

Kotobuki's eye twitched. "So that's the reason why he wasn't in the city," he said more to himself than Ryo. "If word had gotten out that he almost died and was still recovering then he would have been a sitting duck. The city would have been next."

Ryo nodded. "Yes. He stayed at a small island resort to recover along with the rest of his group. They came back a little while after the attack. One of his bodyguards came by and asked around what happened. Since then they've kept to themselves like they usually do."

Kotobuki nodded, pleased. "Good. At least we'll be able to count on his support for the next attack. He has recovered fully right?" Ryo nodded again. "Very good. Are there any leads with the lab?"

"None so far. It looks like the people who know are too scared of Neclord to speak up," Ryo said leaning on the back of the chair.

"Before, I forget Lt. Wen thanks you for the guns that you kept in my office. The people on this floor managed to destroy the monsters on this level and help the other floors as well thanks to them," Kotobuki said remembering what Wen wanted to say to Ryo.

"No problem. I figured that keeping the heavy weapons all in one spot would be a big problem so I spread around my collection as much as I can just in case. So what about the new weapons that the Army and the Core are sending to us. When do they get here?" Ryo ask knowing that they need more firer power to deal with the monsters.

"Tomorrow at the latest."

"Good. Our guys could use some major heavy firepower to take care of those monsters. I saw what those peashooters did to most of the deadlier monsters during the attack. All the bullets from those nine-millimeters just bounced right off! At least with the new guns should give them a fighting chance," Ryo signed.

Kotobuki hesitated a bit, then said, "My daughter Sayo also told me about a certain rune that that she has on her right hand. It turns out that the tattoo on her hand is really a magic rune that allows her to make lightning weapons out of anything she holds. The round jewel she found long ago is actually a magic rune that came from the winger Landis. She used it before when she fought the monsters that she faced."

Ryo didn't look any different, but inside he's a bit shocked. "Your daughter has magical powers?"

Kotobuki nodded. "Yes, but can you try to keep this to yourself? I don't want reporters to know about this."

"Sure. Does she know how to use it?" Ryo asks.

"Yes. She showed the family and me the power of the 'Lighting Sword' rune as she calls it two days after the attack. Ran and Yamato both thought it was cool while my wife is now worried about other people finding out about her magic. She's really turning into a nervous wreck from everything that's been happening."

"I don't blame her. Knowing those army guys they'll see her as a new weapon to use. Don't worry, this information won't leave this room," Ryo said to his old friend.

"Thank you my friend."

Ryo soon left the room after he gave the rest of his report to the police chief. As soon as the doors closed, "Whoopee! Let's see how 'grateful' Lt. Wen is!" He went off to hopefully get some nookie from the gorgeous woman. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Kotobuki household -

Sayo is preparing for what's to come. She knows that Neclord will strike again sooner or later but this time she'll be ready. She won't be a child anymore. She will fight back. The rune has given her great power. Now it is time to use it. It's time to become a hero. No one hurts her father and gets away with it!

However, her parents are right. She can't let anyone else know who she really is or her enemies will go after those she cares about. She needs a costume like the heroes in the mangas, the imported U.S. comics and anime shows to hide who she really is. But it has to be a cool looking one and NOT those spandex costumes that most of the heroes in the comics wear. Well, maybe when she has a figure to show off she'll think about it. Looking down on her still young and developing body she's hoping that she'll have a nice figure when she's older. But in the meantime it has to hide who see she is and give her protection at the same time.

It's a good thing that Ran has a whole lot of old clothes that she had outgrown but will fit her. All she needs now is a weapon that she can fight with. Looking through the attic Sayo found an old hook cane that her grandfather used before he died. She always thought that it looks a lot like a candy cane. It is a long sturdy cane and with the hook on it she will be able to trip people up. She can use it sort of as a sword as well. Next time she meets one of Neclord's monsters she will be ready for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

"So, Baker, this is the first of the new Golem series?" Neclord asked as he looks inside the tube holding the first of many.

"Yes, but we still need to test this prototype first to see how it does in combat," Baker said as he looked over a clipboard on the results of the testing he's been doing.

"Combat ah. Well I have been waiting for a chance to fight Ranma for a while now. So when I do fight him I can use him for backup. What about the damage that the tyrants received during the raid?" Neclord ask the head doctor.

"They're all in the healing tanks right now. The damage they received weren't that bad as it first look. Also those bikers that you sent to kill Wild came back. Only four of them came back though sir," Baker said still going over the papers on the clipboard.

The stasis tank in front of them is the first of many in a long line of tanks. The Golem series are stronger and bigger than the Tyrant series but are harder to make and costly to make too so they can only make a few at a time. Their bodies are designed to be almost indestructible. Only the firepower of a tank can take one out or massive damage from heavy firepower. The other people working in the lab have nicknamed them Fossils for good reason. The stasis tank is fifteen feet high and at least ten feet in diameter. It is filled with a clear red liquid and enveloped in the fluid and attached to tubes and wires that ran through the top is the monster.

Baker imagined that they are called Fossils because of what it looked like. It looked at least partly like some kind of a dinosaur though not one that has ever walked on the face of the Earth. The ten foot tall creature is pale colored; its pebbled flesh is a glowing pink because of the red liquid that surrounded it. It has no tail but has the thick skin and powerful legs of a dinosaur. It is obviously designed to be able to walk upright. It has small eyes and a heavy and rounded snout of a carnivorous dinosaur such as a T. Rex or a Velociraptor. It also has long and thickly muscled arms and hands with slender grasping fingers. As impossible as it sounds it looks like the mutant offspring of a man and a dinosaur.

It is currently asleep or in some kind of coma, but it is definitely alive. Connected to a thin hose is a small clear mask that covered its nostril slits and a band of plastic is tied around its thick snout to hold the giant jaws closed. Baker couldn't see them but he had no doubt that there are rows of sharp teeth in the creature's wide and curving mouth. An inner eyelid, a thin layer of purple skin, covers its beady eyes. Everyone can actually see the slow rise and fall of its thick chest and the gentle bobbing motions of its massive body in the red goo.

Once he tested the first of the Fossils Neclord will know what their strength and weakness and what they have to improve in their design before the rest of them be let out of their tanks. First casting a spell on the testing Fossil to make sure that it will obey only him once he let's him out Neclord shut off the power to the tank and awakened the beast waiting inside. He also has a gift for it since he knows it will be hungry when it wakes up.

The creature designated Golem series ReH1a, more commonly known as Fossils, are all motivated purely by instinct and it only has only one, to eat. All of its actions are all stemmed from that single primal urge. If there is something between it and its food Fossil will destroy it and if possible eat it. If something attacked or tried to stop it from finding food Fossil will kill it then eat it if it can. There are no reproductive impulses because all of the Fossils are sexless just like all the other monsters.

The tank that it is sleeping inside of opened. The monster opened its eyes and saw a man standing in front of him. It looked at the man thinking about eating him at first, but then he saw that it is its master. Then it turned its attention to the other people in the lab. It is hungry from its long sleep. The lab people all began making their way out of the lab as it gave them all a hungry look.

"No! They are not for eating!" Neclord said to Fossil, knowing what it is thinking of doing. He cannot let it eat his lab workers. It would be hard to get new people to work for him if his monsters would start eating people in the lab.

Then the doors of the lab opened and Faceless came in dragging along a man with his arms tied behind his back. "I brought the spy as you said," Faceless said, pushing the man in front of Neclord and Fossil.

Neclord smirked at the cowering man. "You really think I wouldn't know that someone was sent to spy on me? Foolish man," Neclord turned to his newest monster. "Fossil, he's yours."

The man that the army had sent in undercover to find the lab could only scream as he's lifted into the air by the monster in front of him. The wailing screams turned to an inhuman pitch and then stopped as the sound of a bloody wet crunch is heard throughout the lab. (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the temple two days after Akari and Ryoga's arrival -

Ranma is in the middle of his training when Molly came running into the room.

"Ranma, come quick! There's a dried up old troll in the temple!"

"What? He's here!" Ranma screamed as he ran outside with Molly right behind him.

Outside the rest of the temple members, the females anyway, are chasing after a dried up old man who Ranma knew too well. Happosai is carrying a bundle that is filled with female underwear that he had stolen from women in the city. All of the girls, even Sakura and her friends who came over for lunch, are after him. Even Ayame who came to the temple for another go with her sister was with them after Happosai grope her and took her underwear. Iris, Reni and Yun are sitting at the dinner table watching the older girls chase the dirty old pervert around the temple. The guys of the temple are watching as well since they didn't want to get caught up in the girl's fury.

Ranma scowled as he saw the old man feeling his rage raising. "Happosai! What the hell are you doing here?"

Hearing Ranma's voice Happosai jumped away from the girls and making the ones in front stop and tripping the others behind them in a heap. "Ranma my boy! It's been awhile! I like the new hairdo by the way. I see that you managed to attract some young, shapely girls like you always manage to do. Good job my boy! So many girls for me to grope!" Happosai looked like he's in heaven.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"Why I'm here to make sure that my prize student will carry the school's art of course!" Happosai said as if he is commenting on the weather. "Besides, your parents asked me to bring you under control. They will be here by tomorrow." He mumbled something about damned police and private eyes holding them up. "Now be a good boy and come along while I take care of these beauties here!" He grinned lecherously at the women.

Ranma got in front of the girls so they form a mob against the old but dangerous man. The guys who previously didn't do anything formed behind him as well. Only the kids, Jones and Piccolo stayed out of it since they knew they'd just get in the way. Even Katsunishiki and Mr. Green Turtle are in the fight (Kodachi had ordered her pet not to eat Akari's pet, which it didn't mind since it would rather have a certain winger anyway since it like the taste of him so much). Landis is also there even though Happosai didn't even bat an eyelash at the winger since he has seen many things in his long life. "Forget it Happosai! There's no way I'm going to carry on the Anything Goes art and let you pick on my friends and loved ones! I have my own school now!"

Happosai scowled at him. "Respect your elders foolish boy! You WILL carry on MY school and not some other pathetic martial arts!"

"Screw you! I'd rather date a guy than respect YOU!" Ranma growled.

Happosai's battle aura flared up. "Looks like I'll have to beat it into you first!"

Everyone tensed up. At an unseen signal the Ranma's group converged on the old man.

Even though he's badly outnumbered Happosai proved he's a lot tougher than Cologne was. Even if they punched and kicked him he would grope one of the women for a quick recharge and thus making Ranma and the others madder and sloppier. Happosai, with all the women in the group, can be refreshed with every touch while his opponents could not. They did a very good job of trying to beat him, but with his everlasting battery they couldn't keep up with all the injuries they sustained. Soon everyone is in piles groaning in pain.

"HAHAHAHA! You could never beat me before! What makes you think you can beat me now!" taunted the old man.

Ranma through sheer willpower tried to stand back up. "…no…way…am I…losing…to you…old leach!"

The kids, Jones and Piccolo who previously didn't do anything helped him stand up. They glared at the old pervert.

Haposai just sniffed disdainfully. "Hmph! You are too weak to take me on." He saw to his side and saw something. "Sweeto!"

During the fight Kasumi's clothes got ripped up and her top came loose. Everyone can see her bra. The old man jumped towards the twin mountain's of flesh intent on relieving it of its clothing and fondling the two beauties underneath.

Jones and the others got out their weapons and went to stop him from abusing the defenseless Kasumi. Ranma, however, is on his knees staring at the scene with vacant eyes.

Jones and Piccolo are doing the most damage; or rather they are basically keeping Happosai from getting any closer to Kasumi. However, Soun and Genma's master saw the other girls in defenseless states as well and lunged for them. The ones who could tried to get away from him as much as possible.

Ranma stared as Happosai kept on going from one of his girls to another. The others are barely able to keep him from touching the vulnerable girls. If he didn't do something soon Piccolo and the others will not be able to protect them anymore.

The last lunge had been too close. He almost reached Sakura that time.

Ranma's hands shook. His eyes grew darker as he whispered something in the darkest voice anyone had ever heard coming from him and almost imitating his future brother-in-law. "Yami yori mo nao kuraki mono."

The defenders are getting tired while Happosai is still fresh. Happosai keeps on jumping around like a kangaroo on sugar high and made hitting him tough. And he keeps on grabbing a girl for a recharge every now and then.

Ranma eyes turned into a deep shade of black as if there is no light within them. His hands formed as if holding a basketball between them or as if he is about to use his Moko Takabisha. "Yoru yori mo nao fukaki mono."

Yun missed with her magic attack and Happosai is able to cop a feel of Kohran before he moved on. Kohran protested weakly but she couldn't even lift a finger to get at one of her gadgets.

As he stood up the Chaos Rune's blood red side went totally solid while the blue side faded to almost non-existence color. Ranma's hands twitched and between them a ball of black energy formed. "Konton no umi ni tayutaishi!"

Everyone finally noticed what's going on with the pigtailed one. However, by this time it is too late.

"KONKIKI NARISHI YAMI NO OU! ARRRRGGGGHHH!" (A)

The ball of black energy erupted from his hands as a beam of mid-night black energy that absorb all the surrounding light into it. Everyone expected it to be loud and deafening. However, instead it is completely silent as the ground that the black energy touched just…disintegrated! The beam headed right for the old leacher who is luckily standing by himself. Tina who saw it thought it was just like one of her older brother's most powerful attack.

There was no big explosions, no giant mushroom clouds, nothing except a big ball of dark energy condensing on the spot the Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts stood at. It solidified for a few seconds then died down. Where the ground used to be it looked as if the very ground had been cut with a laser. It is as smooth as glass!

Everyone gawked at what happened. They kept looking at the crater and Ranma back and forth. Said wild horse is still standing with his hands outstretched and his eyes pitch black.

Then suddenly his eyes returned to normal and Ranma fell over like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Everyone that are able to were about to rush to his side when there came a moan from the crater.

Happosai dug himself out of the ground underneath the bottom of the crater. While it hurt a lot he was able to survive whatever it was that Ranma used. His body is pretty beaten up. His clothes are ruined and making those who saw what is underneath the gi feel like puking. A few did. "Ow! That **HURT**! That ungrateful whelp! He'll pay for disrespecting his master like this!"

"Really? Why should he?" Piccolo asked as he walked up to Happosai.

"Piccolo!" Everyone exclaimed.

Piccolo waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "Don't worry. I can take him on now that I do not have to worry about protecting someone."

Happosai chuckled evilly even if his body is seriously damaged. "Really? You shouldn't fight against older people you know."

Piccolo just looked seriously at him. "I heard from Ranma that you are the master of Anything Goes Martial Arts and is over 300 years old. There is one thing you should know. I'm just as old as you are and I'm still better looking," he smirks as he brought out his cane.

"Well let's see what you got!" Happosai shouted, seeing that he is dealing with a magic user. The battle shouldn't be too hard. Cologne tended to use magic every once in awhile when she fought him.

"Fine then take this 'Thor's Hammer!" Piccolo shouted bringing down a one of the strongest thunder base magic onto the dirty old man.

Happosai was hit but wasn't down yet. Even with the pain from Ranma and Piccolos powerful attacks his pride wouldn't let him give in. "Take this Happo-Mega Ring of Fire!" he shouted throwing a firework bomb at Piccolo.

"Water Shield!" Piccolo said making a stream of water appear in front of him. And dosing the bomb as it flew threw it making it fall harmlessly in front of Piccolo.

"You're good I give you that but you will have to do better to bring me down!" Happosai shouted knowing that he needed to think of something quick to bring down this powerful magic user down.

Piccolo smirked. "Fine then let's end this then. I wanted to test out this spell. Freeze Arrow!" He used the spell he and Magic Hat had developed from the Slayers series.

Happosai tried to jump out of the way of the magic attack but the ice arrow followed him wherever he went. No matter where the perverted master went it followed. He tried the old dodge at the last second so it hits something else trick, but he found out the hard way the arrow makes really tight turns as well. It hit him and incased him inside a block of ice.

Piccolo made a show of dusting his hands of the imaginary dust. "So much for him."

Edge chuckled from his position on the floor. "Wow. You still got it."

Fred limped over to the block of ice. "So what do we do with him?"

Viki stood up with help from her daughters to stand in front of the frozen old man. "I know where to put him!" She pointed her staff right at the ice, which disappeared soon afterwards.

Others started to pick themselves up from the floor as well. "Where did you send him?" Kanna asked.

Viki's smirk would have rivaled Ranma's after he had learned a new technique. "To the coldest part of the South Pole."

Kohran blink blinked. "Isn't the South Pole usually below freezing? If he's incased in a block of ice then he could be trapped there for year's even centuries even!"

All the females in the group grinned. Some even started jumping around despite their injuries. "YES!" and "Whoohoo!" became common sounds.

While the women are celebrating the men moved on to another important thing, Ranma. They lifted up his limp body and brought it into the temple where Piccolo is using his magic to heal everybody. Yun had also gotten out a few of the medicines from the other world. All the while everyone not celebrating the perverted master's demise is thinking, 'What was that?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later -

"HAPPOSAI!"

As he got rid of his unconsciousness Ranma tried to remember how he ended up in that state in the first place. He searched his head even as his systems went online. Then he remembered whom he is up against. He screamed his opponent's name as he bolted up.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Piccolo said as he held down the young man. "Calm down. He's not here."

Ranma looked around the room and saw that he's in his bedroom with Piccolo and Jones on chairs next to his bed. After getting his bearing back he asked, "What happened? Where's Happosai? Did we win?"

"That's what we would like to know Ranma," his great-grandfather said. "Happosai is gone. Piccolo was able to defeat him and Viki teleported him away to the South Pole."

Ranma sighed in relief. "That's good. So what is it you wanted to know?"

Piccolo looked seriously at the young man. "How did you do that spell young one?"

Instead of getting an explanation the two old men are met with a confused expression. "Huh? What spell? I didn't use any magic except my Gale Rune."

"I meant the spell that you used against Happosai. The one that you created a ball of dark energy and made no sound whatsoever," Piccolo asks again.

"I don't know what you're talking about grandpa. Last thing I remember is…is…is HAPPOSAI **GOING AFTER KASUMI! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL TORTURE HIM SO BADLY HE WILL FEEL IT IN THE AFTERLIFE! I'LL HAVE VIKI GET HIM BACK AND I'LL**…!"

The two old men held down the enraged young man. "Calm down Ranma! He's gone! You don't need to worry about him now!"

It took a few moments for the furious Ranma to calm down. When he did he recounted what he remembers.

"That's it?" asked Piccolo. "You don't remember that spell you used at all?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nope. I just remember being really, really angry and then nothing afterwards. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

Piccolo and Jones shared a look. They then turned back to the young. "Don't worry about it for now. Just get some sleep. Your parents and the Tendos are coming here tomorrow after all."

Ranma frowned at that. 'So they're coming here to force me to do what they want are they. No way am I doing anything they say!' Various scenarios played out in his head.

Seeing that the young man is in a world of his own the two old men got up and left the room. When they opened the door loud noises of partying met them. Downstairs the female population of the temple and the house next door are celebrating the demise of the ancient perverted master of Anything Goes Martial Arts while the reporters outside the walls (the entrance made by Ryoga had been sealed up) are wondering what the hell they are celebrating for.

Out in the hall Jones and Piccolo looked at each other worriedly. "What do you think?" asked Piccolo. "I don't like it that Ranma doesn't remember what he did."

"Neither do I. Something that powerful being done unknowingly is a very bad thing. I do not like this situation one bit," Piccolo said still deep in thought. Then he remembered a spell read about, 'Could he have used that spell?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time – The parents are coming over the next day. What's going to happen? Find out in the next part of Chapter 19 – Gathering Storm!

Author Notes-

1 – Okay how many people saw that one coming?

2 – Got this guy from the book series.

Co-Writer's Notes

(A) I hope those are the right words. It took me a long time to find them online. For those of you who recognize what it is good for you. Just please don't tell others. Feel free to gloat if you want. Whatever. Anyway I want to surprise as many people as I can even though I know it is futile. Before you think it the answer is no. It is NOT Sailor Saturn's attack.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	23. Gathering Storm Part 3

Suikoden One Half

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19 – Gathering Storm Part 3

The next day -

Ranma is walking to the warehouse area of downtown Shibuya. He knows that his parents and the two remaining Tendos are following him. They're the reason he is leading them there. There will be a lot of property damage during the meeting because Genma, Soun and Akane will try to force him to come back like his two former fiancées did. He wanted to avoid doing that in the temple where the damage the fight with Happosai incurred is still being repaired from his visit.

Since the old lecher said they would arrive today he just started walking around and sure enough they found him. The streets are deserted with only the Army and Core units around as they drove around on the lookout for monsters. He thought he would have to explain himself or something when they had spotted him, but for some reason they are very friendly to him. They generally nod in his direction or even wave sometimes. Some of the higher ups even tip their hats to him! He checked his all blue outfit for any stains and could not find any. He waved back though a bit hesitantly and nervously. He is not THAT famous, is he?

Genma, Soun, Nodoka and Akane are only a few steps behind him. He noticed them long ago. It is very hard NOT to with Akane glowing red like a bonfire. The two fathers are still hell bent on getting him to bring the two schools together. His mother, with everything he has done for the city, will want him back into the family. If he is to become a Saotome again then their place in the social order will soar why into the high social order. And all what Akane wants out of this is just that her punching bag back in her hands.

Of course there is the well-known fact that he is very rich. He knows that his father as well as Mr. Tendo wants his money all for themselves.

What they did not notice is that they are being followed themselves. By more then one group even.

As he walk down one of the streets when he spots an odd couple walking on the sidewalk. The guy is very gentle looking and a little older than himself. He has short brown hair and is wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans. The girl with him is what got his attention. She is a bit shorter than the guy and has short blue hair. She is wearing a purple kimono that is tied in the back by a dark red slash. On her feet are wooden sandals and socks. She is wearing a very traditional outfit for a Japanese woman, but she stood out since kimonos are generally worn for formal occasions now. She is avidly talking to the guy as they walked towards him, but when she turned her head to face his direction her eyes opened up in shock and she tripped on the sidewalk.

Kaoru Hanabishi and Aoi Sakuraba had come down to Shibuya to pick up a gift for Chika whose birthday is coming up. The other girls that are living in the Aoi's big house said it was too dangerous to go. However, the two said that they will be fine and went to the city. Since there are so few customers at the surrounding malls and stores that prices went down to hopefully attract more.

The two are obliviously talking about what they should get when Aoi turned her head to see where they are going. When she did she saw the person that is from all accounts the city's monster protector. Her eyes widened at seeing the celebrity. Then she felt herself lose her balance and found herself falling.

Before she could hit the ground she felt herself stop. Looking to the arm that is holding her shoulders she spots the very celebrity that caused her to trip. "O-o-oh my! I'm so sorry!" She quickly recomposes herself and bows to Ranma. "Thank you very much for your help."

Ranma got flustered and quickly stood her up. "Y-your welcome. Just watch your step okay."

Kaoru scratched his head. "Thanks for catching…!" He froze when he recognized the person standing in front of them. "You're Ranma Wild! It's such an honor to meet you!" Kaoru quickly mimicked Aoi's action just a moment ago bowing to him from the waist.

Ranma got even more flustered. "Cut that out will you!" When the two stood up straight Ranma asked, "So what are you doing here out in the streets? Haven't you two heard that it's dangerous to be out on the streets now?"

"Well since the stores around here have little business they're all having sales," Kaoru spoke up. "We came here to get a gift for a friend of ours."

"Oh. That's a good idea. But you two shouldn't stay out late okay. I don't know when something will happen," Ranma said to them.

"We will. Thank you for your concern," Aoi said. "It's been a great honor to meet you. I'm sure that your family is quite proud to have someone like you bringing so much honor to the family na…" Aoi stopped speaking as she saw the look that she knows quite well. It is the same look that Kaoru gets when he talks about his family on his father's side. If the look did not tip her off the slight growl coming from him would have. Kaoru also noticed and wondered what is wrong.

"My family name means nothing to me," Ranma growled. "I broke all of my ties with my family long ago. To be frank my family name isn't really Wild. It's just a name that, I picked to use while I'm here in Japan."

"Why did you do that?" Aoi asked.

"Because all my former family just wanted me for is a person that they could live off of or just to make sure that the family name has great honor to it. They wanted me to bring in all the money and honor to the family name without doing a thing in return. They never once though about MY feelings on the matter or what I wanted to do with my life! Hell my life had already been decided for me even before I was born! They just wanted me to be their puppet to be used whenever they wanted," Ranma said with disgust in his voice.

Kaoru shook his head in disbelief. "That's the same thing that my grandfather did to me."

"You went through the same thing?" Ranma asked his eyes softening looking at Kaoru while inside he feels like jumping for joy. This could be someone that understood him!

Kaoru nodded with a dark look on his face. "Yeah. He and the rest of my family on my father's side cared nothing for me. They only care that I become the next head of the family."

Ranma felt a bit sorry for him and a bit amazed to find someone that went through the same thing he did. "Let me give you some advice. Don't ever let them have the upper hand and control you. If you can't stop them for doing so just go public with what's happening to **make **them stop. Their kind are always all the same. It's their public image that they care about. They'll back down once the public knows what's really happening."

Kaoru smirked at him. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Ranma said then studied the two for a second. "If I'm reading you two right you two are engaged to join the two families together, right?"

Kaoru and Aoi looked at him in astonishment. "How did you know?"

Ranma shrugged. "That's one of the reasons why I left in the first place. My family tried to force me into marrying someone that didn't even treat me kindly. I'm no expert but something told me that you two were put in an arranged marriage. From what he…" Ranma pointed to the man since they did not introduce themselves. "…said about his family it would make sense for them to arrange for him to get married to someone of **their** choosing."

Ranma then smiled widely. "But I can see that you two are truly in love with each other. Never forget why you're in love with each other and not why you two are engaged. You two will live a great life together. I just know it."

Kaoru and Aoi are touched by what he said. The two properly introduce themselves to him before leaving. When Ranma shook hands with Kaoru and even Aoi something unexpected happened. The sky blue side of the Chaos Rune glowed a little momentarily before returning to normal as if blessing the couple.

The two lovers watched as Ranma walked away from them. They felt something in those words of his and felt their bond to each other grow with it.

Ranma continued on towards the warehouse district. On the way he thinks about what the two had said to him. It is true that the stores ARE having sales all over the place. With that in mind he entered a store that he passed by. The Saotomes and Tendos can wait a bit right?

Half an hour later he came back out. He stored the tiny packages he bought from the store with Hidden Weapons and went on. Good thing he came out at that exact moment too as his stalkers were about to storm the store.

As they continued on he can hear them snickering evilly. He can imagine the two fathers rubbing their hands together. He can also sense Akane's aura getting bigger. He swears he heard his mom say, "My son is so manly!" What are they up to?

What he did not realized is that the four of them had seen what store he went to and are ecstatic. Only someone with a lot of money goes into one of those stores! When they looked into the store and saw the glittery things he bought they became really excited. The fathers thought that soon that money would be theirs while Nodoka is quite happy to have such a well off son. Akane's knuckles turned white from the pressure she is using, That baka never bought her anything before!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warehouse district -

Someone else besides the Saotomes and Tendos were following Ranma. Ellen had been on her motorbike when she had spotted Ranma walking down one of the side streets and had been following him down to the warehouse district of the city. It looks like he is going to meet somebody since that's what most warehouses are used for in the movies. The warehouse district was empty of people ever since the monster attacks on the downtown police station. Most of the other busy areas in the city are left empty since the fear of another attack might happen again soon. The streets are eerily empty since this is a Japanese city and she had an odd feeling that something is going to happen soon. It was like that Resident Evil and other zombie or monster movie flicks where the streets were all empty of people and the monsters are lucking in the shadows.

Ranma feeling that he led them far enough waited for them to catch up. He heard their footsteps approaching and planned out everything in his head. He was going to show them that he is no longer their puppet to be used anymore. As if the sky knew what he is feeling the dark clouds that are hanging above the sky let rain fall down to the ground below setting the right mood. The Saotomes and Tendos are a bit surprised he did not change but shrugged it off. They can always get the cure from him after they have him under their control again.

Ranma had stopped in a clearing that is surrounded three sides by warehouses. "So you finally came," Ranma said to the Saotomes and the Tendos as they approached him and stopped a few feet away.

Ranma's eyes widened a bit now that he can truly look at their state of being now. They just all look awful! All their clothes are in horrible states. Akane's yellow dress is especially bad. It looks worn out and very much needs a good cleaning. The four look like they have not bathed in a long time. You can almost see the stink lines coming from them. They look very tired and travel worn. The most surprising of all is his biological mother. She would never have let herself turn out like this in the past. Her red kimono is wrinkled and has dirt stains all over it. Nabiki told him that she earned all the money for them and that she did not give them money to reach Shibuya. Her reasoning is that they are so poor at manipulation that they would have chased him away rather than bring him back. Only his mother had a chance but even then with her views on honor might have chased him off again like last time. Just what happened? Did they pool their money together so they can get here and sacrificed everything else? He felt a hint of pity for them.

Genma didn't beat around the bush as he made his demands. "Boy! You will marry Akane today and join the two schools together!"

The pity went away at his former father's statement. Ranma crossed his arms together. "Why should I?"

If she could she would have fingered her katana. "If you do we will welcome you back to the Saotome clan my son. By saving this city many times you have proven that you are worthy of being reinstated into the clan." Even in her horrendous state she acted regal.

Ranma snorted. "Save it NODOKA. All you care about is about the family honor. You already know the family that has me in it will be the most honorable family in Japan with only the Emperor's family and a few others being better. It doesn't matter to you that you're taking my life from me just as long as I'm back under your control. As I said before when we parted that you were never a parent to me at all!"

"How can you say that to your own mother!?" Nodoka shouted. She would have taken out her katana if she still had one. Right now she's itching to force Ranma down to her will even thought his insult about control is true. She'll just have to change his thinking later on.

He frowned. "You were never a mother to begin with. You are just like the rest of your family just as GREAT-GRANDFATHERsaid they are." Nodoka's eyes widened in fear and she started shaking. "Yes, I know the family secret that you've been hiding from me all this time Nodoka. Does the name Indiana Jones mean anything to you." Nodoka became pale. "Yup, I know that I'm part American and so are YOU."

"How did you…?" Nodoka trembled as the secret shame of her family is coming to light.

He rolled his eyes at her. "What? Did you expect that he would just leave his only family member he has left besides you alone? He has told me the whole story of how my great-grandmother's parents hated anything that is not Japanese and how they took your father away from him after great-grandma Hina died during the war. He told me of how they made him into what they are, which is people who are still living in the past and refusing to change with the times as if their way is the only real way to live."

He uncrossed his arms and looked at them with a look they couldn't read. "He took me in, no questions, no requirements needed. He took me into his family without a second thought. Even though I'm using a fake name right now my real name is RANMA JONES! I am the great-grandson of Indiana Jones to carry on his legacy and I do it with pride!" he said with true pride in his voice.

"Is what he said true?" Mr. Tendo asked before his mouth returned to imitating a goldfish.

Nodoka with great shame said, "Yes. My family has done everything to erase that blood away from our veins. It is the secret shame of my family."

Genma looked livid. "That doesn't matter! We are still your parents and you will do as we say! Oh why do I have such a dishonorable son!"

Soun thought about this. Ranma is not a pure blood. A year ago he would have broken off the engagement and burned everything that even HINTED that the boy was at his home. Only the burakumin would have gotten an even worse treatment from him. Now, however, even he can't ignore the dire situation of his family and so must make sacrifices. In other words Ranma's rich and it does not matter! No one knows this secret fact but them!

Ranma took out one of the coins from the other world and twirled it around his fingers. Genma and Soun followed its path with drool going down their chins. "All you want from me is my money and the gold coins that grandpa gave to me that he had found on one of his old adventures. Don't forget as a way to live off of me while you do nothing to earn your keep. Don't forget as Akane's punching bag and keeper as well."

Akane looked even madder if that's possible. "You PERVERT! You're just a stupid hentai! How can you run off like that!?" Akane shouted, mad because she has seen all those women that have been hanging around her fiancée. Yes, Ranma is hers! She owns him and she won't give up anything that's hers! She's the one he fell in love with! She's the one he should stay with!

"**Is that all you can say?" **Ranma asked her,** "You're just a little girl that's been sheltered from the rest of the outside world. Your sisters are both ashamed that they helped to make you what you are and how you act like the world goes around you. Both of them agree that if your mother was still alive that she would die of shame to have a daughter like you."**

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME! RANMA NO BAKA!" She looked ready to whip out her mallet and imbed his head into the ground. Only Nodoka's intervention stopped her from doing so.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER!" Demon-head Soun bellowed.

Ranma ignored Soun's submission technique and addressed his former fiancée. "You are mad because you know what I say is true. Grow up **CHILD**! It's time for you to see the outside the real world. You never really loved me! All you see me is as something that you owned and nothing more! As long as you owned it you never let it go! It's because you lost your mother so you never want to lose anything that's yours ever again! That's a bad attitude as it makes you greedy and possessive and it's even worse since I'm a human being! The time for keeping slaves has been over for years! You have no right to think that you own me! I should have noticed it before but when Shampoo arrived is when you started to REALLY bash me around! Before that you had no threat to your property so you didn't need to 'punish' me as much!"

Genma ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Boy that's enough! You will marry Akane and that is final! Don't you have any honor left in you!"

Ranma crushed his wrists and kicked him in his gut so that he skidded to right next to his wife. "You're one to talk! Grandfather has already press charges to both of you Saotomes for child abuse and has all the proof needed to put you in jail for a long time! A ten-year training trip that puts the child in mortal danger constitutes as child abuse! Oh, and don't even think of running to Happosai. I have already dealt with your master so he is of no help to you."

Genma and Soun started to celebrate the master's demise while his mother beamed at him. "My son is so manly! You bring much honor to the clan for defeating such a powerful opponent! I will forgive all your past transgressions if you come with us now. There is no need for all this. Can't you see that you are better off by listening to your parents. I know we are part gaijin," she said the last word as if it were a curse. "However, we are also mostly Japanese and should act as such. Come now son. Don't you want your mother to love you? Don't you want to come back to us?" His mother looked at him imploringly.

Ranma felt his defenses weaken at that. He had dedicated so much to pleasing her. The way his mother looked at him with pleading eyes and with trembling lips made the walls crumble. He took a step towards them.

Genma saw this and laughed triumphantly. "That's right boy! Listen to your mother! We will hold the wedding as soon as we get a priest!" He, his wife and the father of the bride ignored Akane's protest.

Ranma's defenses came back at that. Nodoka almost got him that time! "No."

All four looked at him at his refusal. "No?"

"No. I won't be controlled anymore. I have my own life now. I have someone I want to marry. I really shouldn't have fallen for that. You haven't loved me since Genma took me on that training trip. I refuse to let you dictate my life anymore by using duty and honor as if you had any."

Nodoka bristled. "Then prepare yourself my son. As soon as I am able to find a katana we will hold the seppuku ceremony. I deem you unmanly. Genma, Soun, Akane, please restrain him and serve as the witnesses. "

Ranma shook his head and got into a stance. He needs to teach them to leave him alone the hard way. From her hiding spot Ellen is filming everything knowing that this will make great news as it showed the man behind the mask.

However, everyone froze when someone began clapping.

A man dressed like a vampire out of one of those American horror movies stepped out of the shadows. "What an interesting story. I am highly entertained."

Ranma turned to face him. "So, Neclord, you overheard my story did you?"

Neclord's grin allowed everyone to see his fangs. "Yes. I must say I'm very surprised that you didn't become someone like me after going through all of that. In my long life, I have seen many people that were good as kids are turned evil thanks to stuff like that in their childhoods. But of course you are too kind hearted to ever be turned to the darkness that's inside of you. Don't even try to say you don't I seen it with my own eyes there's a darkness in you that could turn you into someone like me."

Ranma snorted. "Hmph. Just shut up and let's get started." He drew his sword out.

"I agree, but first," Neclord said, pointing to Akane and shot a beam of energy through her chest near her spine making her fall to the ground in a pool of her blood. "I got to get rid of the trash first."

"AKANE!" yelled Soun, Genma and Nodoka as they rushed to her side.

"Ran…ma…help m…me," Akane gasped as she held her bleeding wound.

Ranma looked her over. The wound isn't really that bad, just enough to stun you for a few minutes. "You'll live. Hmph. Help you? All you would do after I save you is blame me and hit me with that mallet of yours like you always do. Every time I save you is the same thing, and I'm betting this time will be the same. For once save yourself!" he said to her coldly.

Neclord grinned in feral delight. "So you're going all out then! Very good! Destroy him!" He snapped his fingers.

Coming out of the warehouses are all of Neclords monster enforcers as well as the Tyrants. Bloodsmash, Mr. X, Nemesis armed with a rocket launcher and the new monster Fossil coming right out from behind him. Ranma stared at the hybrid of dinosaur and man as it came into view as well as one of each of the monsters that he had already created. Multiple copies of the monsters that attacked the mall and the police station flooded the scene as well. Riding up in motorbikes are Hammer Fist and the three remaining members of his crew.

"Time for some payback punk!" Hammer Fist yelled as he and his men got off their bikes.

Ranma's eye twitched when his parents ran away screaming leaving Akane on the ground. Freaking cowards! They could've at least taken Akane with them!

He didn't like the odds one bit. But if he ran Akane will die. While he doesn't love her anymore he's not about to leave her to the mercy of these monsters. He especially didn't like the look that dino-whatever it is has on its 'face' as it stared at her bleeding form. Besides, he's no coward! He activated his Twilight Blade and Gale Rune and screamed a battle cry as he attacked them head on.

From the safety of her hiding spot Ellen filmed the battle right out of a movie or an anime.

Ranma blocked the mace hand of Bloodsmash with his sword as it attacked him first and delivered a sidekick to his face, knocking the monster back. Nails and Gunner began shooting at him as he dodged out of they're attack. Jestbomb nailed him with a magic energy blast then threw one of her bombs at him. Even though he's dazed he saw the bomb coming at him and jumped back up, coincidently dodging an attack by a Hunter. He grabbed the bomb in midair and threw it at one of the bikers who decided to get back on his bike and try to run him over. The bomb blast caused him and his bike to crash into Nails and Gunner sending them crashing through a warehouse wall. Ducking under the metal arm of Hammer Fist as he zoomed by him on his bike he then jumped out of the way of Neclord's lightning blast by scant millimeters.

Ranma punched Faceless into a wall as he landed before he could attack. Then he began blocking the blows from a Licker's claws with his sword as it attacked him. However, things are starting to look bad for him as even more monsters and a few of Neclord's enforcers joined in trying to skewer him. He's good but not that good! He tried to lead them into a spiral but the bikers figured out what he's doing and had the others keep him from doing so. Even with his runes were all working overtime and him killing as many of the weaker monsters as possible they are working him over. He should be a lot faster than this! To his immense surprise his Twilight Blade doesn't cut through the tyrants completely like he expected and is much weaker than usual.

Finally Jestbomb got in a kick that toppled and stunned him for a second. It seems things are about to end for him as they went in for the kill.

That's when he's saved from the killing blows meant for him. A ribbon and a pole arm suddenly pushed back his intended killers.

Ranma smiled. Viki and Kodachi are here!

However, his jaw dropped at seeing who is at the ends of the weapons. However, being momentarily frozen can get you killed so he faced off against the monsters that have formed a circle around the three of them. The two others went back to back with him, forming a triangle.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked his saviors without turning around.

"No time to talk!" one of them said seriously.

"Yeah! It's monster killing time!" the other one said as if the situation is something to be happy about.

Ranma realized why he lost that first round so fast. He still has his limiters on this is good training and all but he can't let anything weight him down now. He quickly takes them off. "Alright! Let's do this!" He yelled as the monsters converged on them.

The situation looked up for them. By forming a triangle with their backs to one another they cover each other's backs and by moving around in a circle while staying in the triangle they prove to be a great team as they kill more and more of the weaker monsters like the Lickers and Hunters while keeping back Neclord's enforcers and the much bigger ones. Ranma idly thought that these two are MUCH better than the last time they met.

Unfortunately Neclord's minions got smart and another one of the bikers got on his bike and tried to plow into the three. It served to separate Ranma and his two teammates into two groups, Ranma by himself and the two by themselves. The monsters immediately separated them by having the two take on the Lickers and much weaker but more in quantity monsters while all the others took on Ranma.

Feeling that something is coming at him from behind Ranma sidestepped and the fire blast from Afterburn and the blast instead fried Mr. X and a couple of other monsters that were behind him since they couldn't get out of the way in time. Ranma had to run as Fossil came after him with all the grace of a bull in a china shop. He led the giant dino/human half-breed straight into a wall and ran up the wall as the monster slammed into it. Jumping through the air Ranma dodged the claws of the Dac as it swooped at him in the air. As soon as he landed another one of the bikers began firing at him as the biker race after Ranma. One of the Gamma Hunter jumped onto the back of the bike and shot out its tongue at Ranma. Its tongue wrapped around Ranma's left arm in a firm hold. Looking ahead of him and seeing that Afterburn is just ahead of him preparing to fire another one of his fireballs Ranma jumped behind him to one side as the bike went on the other side and wrapped the still attached tongue around a street lamp and pulled tight. The tongue slammed into Afterburn. It knocked him down to the ground and made the Gamma be thrown from the bike and caused the biker to lose his control. He crashed right into Bloodsmash and sent both of them into one of the warehouse walls.

Stab ran at Ranma as he faced off with the Hunter who had jumped in front of him. Neclord's enforcer shot out his deadly eye beams at Ranma. The beam would have hit his back if he had not grabbed the Hunter's arms and pulled it into the eye beams path. While still running Stab pulled out a short sword from his coat and began attacking Ranma at close quarters. Seeing that Stab is going to shoot out another one of his eye blasts at him Ranma kicked Stab on his face so that he would face away from him. The beams ripped into the wheels of one of the bikers making him lose control. Luckily he jumped off at the right time. The bike crashed into one of the warehouses and its back tire launched into the air. By sheer luck it slammed into one of the Dac's that were flying above and knocked it out of the air.

Stab got in a few strikes at Ranma's torso. Those wounds hurt! Ranma used all the speed his Gale Rune granted him to blast his opponent back with a 'Hand of Chaos'. The beam made him slide across the street before crashing into a warehouse wall.

The skinny biker that had jumped off of his bike tried a jumping attack at Ranma. Unleashing his metal claw gloves he tried to kill the one who had destroyed his precious bike, but Ranma blasted him back with another Hand of Chaos. Spindrive sent his drill tentacles from a distance at Ranma while Jack-O fought him up close. Ranma is able to deflect Jack-O's attacks but is not as successful with the drills. The drills tore at him and left numerous cuts numerous as he didn't have his armor on him this time. Fossil, who had dug itself out of the rubble, came back charging at them with a head butt. The monster, not thinking of the consequences, hit all three of them.

His two saviors finished killing off their umpteenth Brainsucker and tried to get to Ranma to help him. However, the two are blocked off when a Bandersnatcher came to challenge them. The two are good, but even they have a hard time killing a monster more than twice their size. It also didn't help that somehow more Lickers and Hunters came out of the warehouses and attacked them.

As soon as he gets up Mr. X punches Ranma in the back. Even though he's charred from one of Afterburns fire attacks he can still fight. Getting back up, though his body protested it, Ranma sliced off the head of a Brainsucker as it tried to attack him while his back is turned. He would have used his sword to push back the charging Mr. X but Nemesis used his tentacle arm to take it from him. Ranma ducked under Mr. X's massive right hook and slammed an uppercut into his jaw knocking him down. He had to jump back and fire off a Moko Takabisha when Jestbomb tried to blast him with her magic. Then Ranma faced off with Nemesis as it fired its rocket launcher at him. Ranma knocked the rocket away from him with a kick. The rocket went straight at Hammer Fist's bike. It hit right in front of his incoming bike making a large hole in the street. The bike's front wheel hit it and Hammer Fist and his bike flipped through the air. Hammer Fist landed on the sidewalk and his bike crashed into Nemesis sending him crashing back and dropping Ranma's sword which he grabbed up and activated the Twilight Sword again.

The two saviors of Ranma finished off the Bandersnatcher and the almost never-ending pack of monsters. However, Spindrive and Jack-O became their next opponent.

Neclord swooped down from the sky and used his cape like a blade cutting into the street as he tried to hit Ranma. (1) Ranma's surprised that Neclord can use his cape like that as he blocked his blows with his sword. The Gamma Hunter that had gotten up joined its master as he attacked Ranma from behind. Ranma had to move fast as he is attacked from two sides. Neclord flew into the air again and unleash a hailstorm of energy bats at Ranma. (2) Ranma jumped out of the way as the bats struck the Gamma Hunter tearing it apart leaving nothing left of it as the bats returned to Neclord. Ranma jumped into the air and sliced through him but didn't hit anything.

'Must be that phase magic that the Zodiac Sword told me about,' Ranma thought to himself. 'But he can't use that spell when he's attacking, which means I can hit him then.'

Faceless jumped in front of him and began attacking with his twin blades. Ranma is forced back as Jestbomb attacked him too with her sword cane. The three exchanged blows before Ranma's able to grab Jestbomb's sword arm and kicked Faceless away from him towards the charging Fossil. Then he threw Jestbomb after Faceless' still flying form. Faceless hit Fossil's legs and toppled the dinosaur on top of him and Jestbomb. Hammer Fist ran screaming at Ranma with his metal fist ready for a powerful hook. Ranma waited till the last second before slamming a left hook into his face. Hammer twisted around before falling down to the ground.

Then Neclord appeared in front of him and blasted him with a beam of energy. Blocking the beam with his sword he held the attack off. The sheer force of it pushes him back. Jestbomb joined her boss after getting herself free with a beam of her magic. Then they're joined by Stab using his eye beams. All three energy attacks forced Ranma back into a wall. Looking to the wall his back is pressing against Ranma saw it is a fuel tanker. If the tanker wall gives the energy attacks will light the gas inside!

"Ranma either you or the fuel tanker is going to eventually have to give! Either way, I win!" Neclord shouted as he forced more of his power into his energy attack. (3)

But he and his two enforcers are blasted away by an unknown power. At last free Ranma pitched forward onto his knees and panted for breath. His sword clattered next to him robbed of its magic. He looked up into the sky and saw Iris in her hovercraft flying above with Landis right next to her. Then hurried footsteps made him look down. Running up to him are Sakura and her friends, his silver haired daughter, his group, Ms. Hinako, the Gunsmith Cats and his two saviors. They all formed a protective ring around him while his grandpa and Hinako helped him to his feet. "All of you are here? How did you know?"

Hinako retrieved his sword and put it back in its sheath. "Didn't you notice me helping them fight Jack-O and Spindrive?" She indicated the two who gave him a fighting chance by drawing most of their forces away from him. She then showed him her cell phone.

Ranma shook his head. "Sorry been too busy trying not to get killed to notices." He coughed up a bit of blood but still tried to get back in the fight.

Jones pushed him into a sitting position. "Rest up for now. Let the others take care of them while you get your breath back.

"How could you leave us out of this?" Lachette said as she pulled out several of her knives.

"You are our leader and my friend. We are there for you whenever you need help," Sakura said.

"Let's get them!" Maria shouted as she unleashed a volley of bullets from her gun pinning down the monsters and giving the others cover fire as they charged. Next to her the Gunsmith Cats also helped.

The Dac, who had gotten back up, didn't stand a chance against the might of Iris and Landis. Swinging his weapon around Landis took down the flying Dacs close to him down. The others began blasting the rest of the monsters with their own attacks. Lachette is throwing her bomb knives blasting them back. Kanna who learned how to use her ki began throwing energy balls. Orihime is casting the fire spells that she learned from Piccolo. Kohran is using her energy cannon on them. Green Tea and Red Bean combined their energy attacks into one big one taking out a Bandersnatcher blowing its head clean off. Sumire and Sakura are using the special energy attacks that were passed down to them by their grandparents. All of their attacks are forcing Neclord and his horde of monsters forcing them back under the onslaught.

Fossil getting back up decided to eat the silver haired girl and came after Reni. She pulled out her lance but it's knocked aside by its clawed hand. Pulling out her rapier Reni stabbed Fossil's right eye causing it to roar in pain. Running to her lance Reni grabbed it and aimed it at the charging Fossil.

The giant monster was only one step away when the spray of bullets crashed into its gut. The bullets flew out of the gatling-gun lance; a clattering, rattling string of tiny explosions that shook Reni's body. The sheer force of so many rounds slamming into it pushed it back. But then Fossil began slowly forcing its way through the wall of bullets to get to the food that's hurting it. It's so focused on its meal that it didn't see Ranma coming in to save his daughter. He buried his sword into the skull of the beast and then pulled it out and cut off its head just to be sure.

If the damage that's being done by Sakura's group was bad the damage being done by Ranko whose hair keep on changing colors for magic attacks and the others is devastating. They are fighting against Neclord's enforcers and the bigger monsters and winning easily. The bikers are all down for the count and even the enforcers are having a lot of trouble. They are forced back towards their master, especially since Sakura's group finished up and joined in.

Neclord seeing that Fossil has been killed thought it is a good time to leave. He can also hear the sounds of police cars and Army and Core units heading their way. His forces are too weak to force them back and still kill Ranma and his group. "Jestbomb get us out of here!" Neclord shouted to her as he made a shield of magic to protect them from the attacks being thrown at them. Jestbomb waved her staff and teleported them all out of there. Only Neclord, his enforcers, the bikers, Bloodsmash, Mr. X, and Nemesis made it out of there.

"Damn! They got away!" Ranma shouted in anger seeing his chance to end it all gone. "We need to leave before the reporters get here." They all nodded since they didn't want to be in the spotlight yet and also Landis is here.

As they ran through the back Ranma stopped and saw Akane was still laying where she had fell. She's unconscious but he can see her wound has stopped bleeding. In all the fighting he forgot that she's there only automatically stirring all the fighting away from her area. His disgust at his parents and Mr. Tendo for leaving her to die came back. Even if she is a b!#$ he can't leave her here. Picking her up Ranma and the others ran to Tofu's office to get her treated then back to the temple to question his two saviors on what they are doing here.

From her vantage point Ellen lowered her camera with a grin. She's going to be rich! She's going to be famous! She has the footage of Ranma Wild's past! Or should she say Ranma Jones! Maybe she should call him Ranma Saotome! She even has proof that the winged creature is part of his group!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a doctors office -

Akane woke up on a bed in a doctor's office like the one that Dr. Tofu had. She shook her head to get the cobwebs out of them. She tried to move her legs but she couldn't feel her them. She couldn't move her lower body at all! She almost panicked wondering what's wrong with her when she saw her two sisters sitting by her bed.

"Kasumi? Nabiki what are you…?" Akane began but stopped as she remembered what Ranma did to her.

Her red battle aura sprang up around her. "That pervert! He didn't even try to save me tha…!" A hard slap from Kasumi stopped her.

Akane looked at her sister wide-eyed and her battle aura went away. "W-w-why did you slap me!?" She screamed.

"Stop acting like a child Akane," Kasumi said in a voice that reminded Akane of their mother before she died.

Nabiki looked at her with an intensity never seen before. "Kasumi and me saw what happened earlier today. It's still being shown on the TV right now."

Before Akane could say something her sister interrupted her. "All you do is blame Ranma for everything don't you," Kasumi said to her accusingly.

"Of course! He's always the cause of everything!" Akane growled.

"You should blame yourself you dummy!" Nabiki shouted to her.

"But I could have died out there! I'm now paralyzed from the waist down because of him!" Akane screamed back.

"That's better than being dead! I should know. I have already died once." Akane gasped and is about to shout that her sister's a ghost when she continued. "No, I'm not dead. Ranma brought me back to life. Akane, he fought off those monsters that would have eaten or killed you just for fun. Don't you feel the least bit grateful for that?"

"Akane, Ranma is never going to love you again as you have broken his trust too many times to be ever trusted by him again," Kasumi said in that same tone as their mother used to use. Akane looked like she wanted to say something but suddenly shut her mouth. It's not like she cared for that perverted jerk anyway. When the paralyzed girl didn't speak for a few moments Kasumi continued. "Akane, what happened to you? You were, while violent, still a nice girl on the inside. But after the failed wedding you turned into a demon. Where is my little sister that used to be so carefree and so adorable? I miss her so much." She adopted a pouting face that would have made the most stubborn people give her their life savings.

Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "I agree with sis, sis. I barely remember that you used to be a lot like Kasumi just that you were also a tomboy. I can barely picture it now. You were never this bad before."

Akane seethed. "It's all those perverted boy's fault! They keep on attacking me every day to get a date with me! Don't forget Kuno! Oooooh! I hate perverts! Especially Ranma!" This time she gets a slap from Nabiki.

"Don't ever call Ranma a pervert! The boy practically had no sex drive whatsoever! If you haven't noticed all he had in his head back then is martial arts and that's it! All those times he acted 'perverted' is because your hatred towards men made you **think** he is!" Nabiki breathed in and out hard after having shouted at her little sister.

If she could she would have stood up and faced her older sister down. "I wasn't thinking that he was acting perverted, he WAS acting perverted! I saw him hanging all over Shampoo and Ukyo that sex changing freak!"

A meaty slap is heard throughout the building making many look in the direction it came from.

Kasumi huffed and trembled with fury after having given the hardest slap she has ever given anyone. Akane held her stinging cheek while Nabiki edged away from her older sister.

Kasumi glared venomously at Akane making the younger girl cringe. "Don't EVER call him that! I will not stand for it! Now listen up Akane while I make you see what kind of a person you REALLY are."

For the next half hour Kasumi gave account after account of when Akane would act violently at even the smallest slight against her. When Ranma first came to their home it wasn't so bad. However, as time progressed she got worse. The failed wedding seemed to bring out the worst in her as well. If Ranma so much as saw a girl on TV she would mallet him again and again.

All through this Akane listened. She could not do anything else. She stared wide-eyed as her sweet, oblivious sister described a person with a nasty temper and an itchy mallet hand. All through this she wore an expression of a mother disciplining a child so well that it cowed Akane and even Nabiki even though the words are not being directed at her. The youngest Tendo began to recognize a side of herself that she did not previously see. She saw the uncontrolled mallet happy girl with a fetish for violence.

At the end Kasumi took a deep cleansing breath. "But you are still our sister and like Nabiki I will give you one last chance. But I will make this clear Akane. You are not going to be the child of the family anymore," Kasumi said while patting her belly that was clear to anyone that she is with child.

"But he and I… but dad…" Akane began.

"Akane if you really want to go with dad then leave," Nabiki said to her. "But remember this. You are going to go back to the same man that left you to die to save his own hide."

Akane looked to her sisters and to the door that is behind them. She's so confused. What will she do now? She can tell that she is now paralyzed from the waist down. She is a martial artist no more. Tears fell from her eyes at that. She will be a sitting duck if she went back to Nerima. There is nothing left for her. Her father would just cry about it and she doesn't know what the Saotomes would do.

She cried for an hour. Her sisters gave her hugs and rubbed her back but gave her no reassuring words.

She turned to the two with a pleading expression. "What do I do to be forgiven?" Akane asked her sisters.

Nabiki smiled a bit and put a hand on her sister's stomach. "Then why not start with who is the baby's father."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunsmith Girl's place -

Becky has been hacking away at her computer for days now. Ever since the attack at the mall she's been trying to find the lab that all those monsters are being made at. While Rally and Minnie did all of the legwork to look for any leads on the lab Dr. Jones had left to call on an old friend of his for some help.

She had seen the news footage with Ranma fighting off Neclord and his monsters all at once along with those two young girls. She was worried when Neclord had Ranma against that fuel tank. Then Sakura group and the others had arrived saving Ranma from his death. And all together made Neclord and the surviving monsters ran away from their onslaught of long attacks.

Finally she found the information that she has been waiting for. A large quantity of special equipment and chemicals all meant for bioengineering has been steadily going to an office building downtown. The building is owned by one of the crime lords meaning only one thing, the office building is just a cover for the lab and it is in the middle of the ocean side business area of Shibuya. At last they know where to strike.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the temple -

Ranma was inside his room getting dressed for bed. The reporters have all been trying to get an interview with him and his group. Somehow Ellen had managed to film him as he battled against Neclord and those monsters of his. Now the reporters were all trying to get to him and Sakura and the other girls for an interview. Worse of all everyone knows that Landis lives here and he's part of the group. At least they thought that the winger was working for him. The only thing that was keeping the reporters out of the temple is the security system that Mind had made for both of the houses. That and also that Mr. Green Turtle keeps trying to eat anyone that tries to get over the temple wall. Katsunishiki has also been chasing them away. Akari seems to have taken residence here that is fine by him. Edge and the others are helping her cope with Ryoga's actions. Edge has started taking a real liking to her.

He started thinking about his two saviors and what he learned when they got back to the temple and questioned them. He shook his head to clear it. 'No. Not now. I can't deal with Genma's mistakes right now. Tomorrow, I'll deal with it tomorrow.'

Then suddenly Ranma felt a sharp pain on the left side of his back. He screamed, loudly. It felt as if something is popping out from underneath his skin. The Sky Blue part of his Chaos Rune began glowing brightly. Since he does not have his bandanna on the room is filled with its light. Gasping as the pain intensified Ranma fell to the floor and passed out.

If he had stayed conscious he would have felt the pain go away as something came out of his back. A single massive wing now took up residence where the pain had originated. The feathers glowed a sky blue color. Everybody heard his scream and came running to his room. When they opened his door they are met with the blinding light and shielded their eyes and pulled back from the door. When the light receded they peeked inside the room. What they saw left them gapping. (4)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time – Just what mistakes did Genma make? Who are Ranma's two saviors? How will everyone fare with the raid on Neclord's base? And also does anyone know what movie monsters that I base Neclords enforcers on?

Author's Notes

1 – Like the vampire in Vampire D Bloodlust.

2 – Think of Myotismon's (is that spelled right?) second attack in Digimon.

3 - Got it from the He-Man show the new one that use to be shown on Cartoon Network

4 – Think of Sephiroth and Cloud who both have only one wing on their backs in the Kingdom Hearts game.

Co-writer's notes

To Locke1,

Thanks for the review. Okay, on the girls falling for him I said it before we admit we went a bit overboard on it. Sorry about that. Believe it or not this started out as a single girl for Ranma pairing until we went overboard with it by accident. We each had our favorite girls so we just went 'what the heck' and put them all in. For too many characters showing up not all of them are important. They are just there. Keep in mind that Ranma is leaving this world soon and will never see most of these people ever again. As for Kasumi (DOA) we don't pair him up with just anyone. She has an important part in this. You just have to wait and see it when it comes. As for the sudden power increase due to the Chaos Rune that plays a part too. It's been planned for a long, long time now. We usually plan things many chapters ahead of time and there is a reason he got it besides that he needed the power-up to have a chance against the Hat siblings. The Giga Slave also plays an important part in this too. It's my fault that I put it in too soon. Sorry about that. Most of the things we include in the fic play a vital role way later on while others are just bit parts. Just remember one thing; there ARE two worlds where the story takes place. Think about this; we haven't been saying what's happening in the other world have we?

To Anonymous,

If he can do the Dragon Slave why not the Giga Slave. No, he is not some Lina Inverse reincarnation or anything. Remember in the earlier chapters Piccolo, Magic Hat and Ranma tried to copy the manga's spells. (Shrugs) Madhat and I really like Slayers.

To Master Chaos,

Well, now you know what it is. Oh well, I guess the surprise is gone. I should have known someone would reveal it even though I asked everyone not to.

To Bahamutzero94 and L.Mc'clown and any who think Dark Hat is too powerful,

Madhat wants Darkhat to be powerful so he will be powerful. He decided to make him that way. People long ago wanted Ranma to have a challenge so we gave him one. Their fight is not anywhere near now though. We DO have to at least give Ranma a fighting chance right?

For those who think Ranma's too godly,

(Shrugs) There are a lot of fics where he's godly. This is just another one of them.

For those who think too many girls fall for Ranma,

(Shrugs again) Madhat wants it that way and it will be done that way. There are many fics where that happens. This can't be the first time you encountered this .

Althenais and our other supporters,

Thank you for supporting our work. We will do our best to update as much as possible and hopefully fix the problem areas. Help would be really appreciated as I said. How am I going to fix my tense problems if I don't know how it's wrong and how to fix it? As for Tina and immortality thing wait till the very end of the fic. Madhat already decided on what to do about that long ago.

To everyone in general,

Before you complain about something please think about this first. Almost everything that we put up has some bearing on a future chapter. Yes we make mistakes, especially me with my tense problems, but if there is something you don't like please think about what it could mean in the future before complaining about it. Some things are majorly important while others are filler. If you are still confused then put up a review asking why so and so is done.


	24. The Nightmare's End Part 1

Suikoden One Half

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 20 - The Nightmare's End Part 1

Three days after the fight with Neclord -

In her room Sayo is looking over her costume and the gadgets that Molly had given her. She had told the child genius and Yun of her plans a few days ago after she had decided to become a superhero. At first Yun had been against it, but then she had closed her eyes for a few moments. After that she was all for it. Molly had her sinister smile on her face when she said that she would help, which had made Sayo worried at what the mad genius had in store for her. Thankfully it had all turned out well.

Somehow Molly had built an underground lair for her to use by the old water tower. She said that if she's going to be a superhero then she needed a secret base just like everybody else.

She didn't dare ask how she had done it all in a few hours. She is not as dumb as her sister is.

The reason why she had gone over to Molly was that after seeing the footage of the fight between Ranma and Neclord she knew she needed more than just a costume and superpowers to keep up with them. She read through all her mangas and saw that most of the heroes had gadgets to help them. Since she's not that good with anything mechanical she turned to the one person that she knew could help her.

Molly had rebuilt her chosen weapon, her cane. The hook now acted like a grappling hook and other end like a laser gun, but it channels lightning instead. Molly had even created a suit that increases her strength and speed and is supposed to get bigger as she grows up. It is a black bodysuit that she can wear underneath her costume and acts like body armor. It included a helmet that acts like a computer. It lets her track items, listen to any and all frequencies and see in low lighted or smoke filled areas. (1) To help her move around Molly made her some boots and leg harness that lets her hop around like a kangaroo and increase the power of her kicks. (2)

After seeing the gaijin cartoon 'Static Shock' and since she has almost the same power as he does Sayo had Molly build a hover disk that can fold up like in the show and powered by her rune. Now she can travel by air.

All she needs now is a superhero name.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the police station -

Ever since the attack Shibuya police station has been in great need to have more man power to replace the ones that had died or have been injured during the attack. They sent an all out request to send help. The first one to respond was the Bokuto Precinct and the officers they had sent arrived a day after the Neclord-Ranma fight. Even though most of them are from their traffic division they took them in anyway.

Kotobuki is talking with Sakeo who had woken up yesterday and returned to active duty. Dr. Jones had called the station telling them that they have found the home base of Neclord. The building is downtown by the oceanfront and they should be ready for anything. Ryo and Kaori are talking to some of the cops from the Bokuto precinct since they are pretty well known as a rag-tag group of misfits.

One of the police officers is angrily waving her fist in the air. She has red brown hair in a pageboy haircut, auburn eyes and a very athletic body. Her white uniform shirt and tie and blue skirt ensemble hugged her figure. She is currently trying to grab hold of Ryo's neck since he went and measured her chest and said her measurements out loud for everyone to hear. She's being held back by several of her fellow officers.

Her partner is currently trying to get her to calm down. Her black hair is long and tied in a long braid down to her waist. She has brown eyes and a face and personality that kind of reminded Ryo of Dr. Tofu's wife for some reason. She wore the same uniform that her partner had except that she has a vest over her buttoned shirt.

"Let me at him Miyuki, let me at him!" Natsumi tried to get around her partner to strangle the pervert.

Meanwhile, Ryo is hitting on a blushing Aoi. The demure girl looked down towards her feet as the perverted detective offered to be her "love machine". But that only lasted until he saw another babe from the Bokuto division and hit on her.

Ken Nakajima is looking over the bikes that the Shibuya station has. He is a large, dark haired muscular man that wears sunglasses all the time and is totally in love with Miyuki. However, he is too shy to do anything about it. As with the rest of his family he is really into motorcycles, cars, and powerful engines. He marveled at the bikes and parts that a well-funded station can afford to get.

He also noticed, along with the other male cops that came with him, that the female officers of the Shibuya precinct could give supermodels a run for their money. Unfortunately most of them are into Ranma Jones. The only ones who are not into Ranma are either already married, involved with someone else or into other women. Ellen had, of course, edited out the part where Ranma declared he had someone in mind for his wife already. If that had gone TV they would have lost a LOT of viewers after all.

Yoriko Nikaidou, the Bokuto Precinct Gossip Queen even though her gossip is wrong practically all the time, is already digging up information about Ranma Jones. All she had to go on were the TV reports and articles in the papers, and now she is in the city where he lives! She is a short, long auburn haired woman that wears glasses and she CANNOT ever, ever keep her mouth shut about anything. She is talking to Jun and Jenny because she heard that they have a really interesting photo of Ranma Jones.

As the group excited the building the streets erupted with noise. A motorbike raced into the station parking lot towing a large box behind it that is covered with a cloth. Nakajima recognized that the bike is an American Indian, a rare bike to see even in the US. The last time he had seen one was in a magazine about classic bikes. He never thought he would see one in his entire life, especially one in Japan. Miyuki is also spell-bond seeing such a rare bike, drool going down one side of her mouth. All thoughts of the bike are dropped when everyone saw who is riding it.

A rather big-bodied man wearing a white baseball uniform, a dark cape, and a dark mask that had the initial 'S' stitched at the forehead area rode on top of the bike. On his belt are a couple of baseballs and a baseball bat that went with his outfit. He exuded an aura of idiocy, which is really quite obvious if the costume he is wearing is of any indication.

"Strike Man!" Natsumi shouted out as the bike stopped in front her. "What are you doing here?"

Strike Man got off his bike and stood tall. "GREETINGS, HOMERUN GIRL! I HAVE COME TO SHIBUYA TO BRING JUSTICE TO THIS CITY AND RID IT OF THE EVIL! AHAHAHAHA" Strike Man yelled, earning him some odd looks from everyone in the parking lot.

"My name isn't 'Homerun Girl'!" Natsumi shouted, hating that he calls her that every time they meet.

Strike Man posed. "FEAR NOT, FOR I HAVE ALREADY BROUGHT JUSTICE TO THOSE IN NEED OF IT!" Strike Man shouted out and ripped the cloth off the box. "BEHOLD THOSE WHO WOULD DEFACE JUSTICE!"

There, lying in broken heaps, are the Saotomes and Soun Tendo. They have been beaten up with what looks like baseballs and bat hits. Strike Man had gone and caught the very people that a lot of the female officers have been gunning for because if they did catch Ranma Saotome's parents then maybe he will give something to them for all their hard work. Besides, Genma is a wanted man for a very **LONG **list of crimes.

"**You** caught them?" Miyuki yelled in disbelief. She knew that Strike Man was strong and all, but still! How could **he** beat all three of them up like that? Two of them are premier martial artists! "But how?"

Strike Otoko laughed like an insane person, which most say he is. "SIMPLE! I HAVE GOTTEN MUCH STRONGER SINCE OUR LAST MEETING," Strike Man said as he lifted the cage over his head, showing how strong he has become. While holding the cage with one arm he pointed to the top of a three-story building. "IT IS ALL THANKS TO THE HELP OF THAT SMART GIRL OVER THERE!"

Looking to where he is pointing at Ryo and Kaori both sweat dropped and gulped at seeing the person. Sitting on top of her homemade electric powered bike is the city's local mad child genius, Molly Hat, better known as Mind Hat. Everyone that didn't know Mind just stared at the young girl that is on top of the building.

She smiled down to them cheerfully, but with a hint of malice. They all screamed as she drove off the building down to them. They thought she had gone suicidal but they all stopped screaming as they saw the bike slow its fall thanks to the jets on the bottom of the craft. Nakajima and Miyuki were both spell bond by Minds home made bike wondering if they could look over her bike.

Mind smirked at the crowd. "Greeting! For those that don't know who, I am let me introduced myself. My name is Mind Hat, the child genius of Shibuya and the greatest inventor that this city has ever seen!" Molly shouted out, making her ego even bigger.

Strike Man walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "YES! THANKS TO HER MY POWER TO BRING JUSTICE TO JAPAN HAS BECOME EVEN GREATER!" Strike Man shouted out and joined Mind in laughing as he juggled the cage over his head from one hand to the other. And the fact that the two Saotomes and the one Tendo had been too tired and hungry to put up much of a fight against Strike Otoko didn't enter their minds.

"Are they for real?" one of the cops asked the ones that knew the two.

"Yup, they sure are," everyone who knew them said in exasperation at the same time.

Yoriko walked up to Mind Hat as Ryo and Kaori waved franticly behind her to stop. "Little girl, don't you know that you shouldn't be driving at your age."

Molly's smirk got bigger. "So I'm a little girl huh." She casually pushed a button on the bike's control panel. A large cannon barrel popped out in front of her bike right at Yoriko. The startled officer made an "EEP!" sound before being blasted straight into the station wall, trapped in webbing. "Anyone else has something to say about me being a 'little girl'?"

Everyone shook his or her head saying no and Yoriko yelled out for someone to get her down.

Molly smirked at the struggling incompetent officer. She then turned to the others. "I met this guy yesterday and he said he would help me 'bring to justice Ranma's parents and Mr. Tendo'." Mind rolled her eyes as she said the last part.

"YES!" If he noticed her tone he did not give any indication of it. "IN RETURN SHE MADE ME THESE GAUNTLETS," Strike Man shouted, letting the cage fall down to the ground. He showed them the metal gauntlets that, unlike those of Ranma and the others, amplified his strength while making him stronger in body as well overtime. "THANKS TO THESE MY POWER FOR JUSTICE HAS BECOME GREATER! NO ONE CAN STAND IN THE WAY OF JUSTICE! MWUHAHAHAHA!"

Molly shook her head as she held her face in her hands. "Anyway, after Dr. Jones found out about this big lug's plans he gave him his old Indian that's been sitting in his garage for years. I super charged it, of course, to make it into a super bike just like mine!"

"Ano," Yoriko said out as she hanged from the wall. "Dr. Jones lives in the U.S. doesn't he? How did you get that bike here if it was in the states?" Yoriko asked, still hanging on the wall.

"Well..." She pressed a button and the barrel came out again. "I can answer that for you. Would you like me too?" She radiated innocence, the fake type anyway.

Yoriko shook her head as much as the webbing allowed her. "NONONO! That's okay! I don't need to know!"

"IT'S TIME FOR US TO LEAVE MIND! FAREWELL HOMERUN GIRL!" Strike Man shouted as he and Mind started to leave.

"Wait!" Natsumi yelled out. "I'm taking you in Strike Otoko!" Natsumi shouted, taking out a bat since she has been through this way too many times for her liking.

Her 'rival' took out a baseball from his belt. "WELL, HOMERUN GIRL, LET ME SHOW YOU MY 'JUSTICE BALL OF FURY'!" Strike Man shouted out, throwing his newest ball at Natsumi.

Natsumi swung her bat and hit the ball, sure of herself that she will win like all the other times. But then something that should not have happened, happened. The ball broke THROUGH her bat and embedded itself deeply into the station's wall that had just been repaired. Everyone from the Bokuto Precinct's jaws dropped. STRIKE MAN had just beaten NATSUMI! In a battle of STRENGHT!

"YES!" The winner shouted. "FINALLY, THE HAND OF JUSTICE HAS BEATEN HOMERUN GIRL!" Strike Man shouted as he and Mind took off on their bikes.

"How did he do that?" Natsumi asked, staring at her broken bat.

"He's gotten strong," Nakajima said. Everyone had forgotten about the strength enhancing gauntlets due to the shock of seeing NATSUMI of all people beaten at a strength contest.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Sakeo asked.

Kaori shook her head furiously. "With **HER** around! No way!" She liked her clothes to smell right thank you very much.

"Are you crazy?" Ryo shouted. "Then **YOU** go! Kaori and I have seen enough of her gadgets to last us three million lifetimes!"

"Maybe Strike Man won't do anything here," Miyuki said as she tried to insert a bit of sanity in the situation.

A police officer came running out of the station. "A masked baseball player has just beaten up all the reporters outside of Ranma Jones' household and the one next door to his!"

"Then again…" Miyuki said while more of a moaned, sweat dropping along with the others in the parking lot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the temple -

Ranma is sitting on his bed as he looks over his single wing. He gave it a flap as he had learned how to control it now. Using Molly's lab Landis had taught him how to use it. It is just like using your arms or legs. Just 'will' it to do whatever you want it to do. He can glide through the air for a short time and jump higher than before by flapping his wing to climb a bit higher, though he can only go up a few feet before he looses balance. But without a right wing he cannot fly around like Landis. Somehow it exudes energy that allows him to glide and keep himself balanced until gravity pulls him down to the ground. (A) He shivered at the memory of how…excited Mind had been.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback -

Ranma tried to break the bonds holding him down to the metal bed. Unfortunately, Molly had made sure he had no leverage. "Let me go damn it! Keep that thing away from me!"

Mind approached him looking as innocent as her sister Magic. "What's wrong Ranma? It's only a tiny needle. All I want is a little blood sample from that new appendage of yours." She gave him a smile that would give a bear cavities.

The needle in question is ten inches long.

End Flashback-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone in the temple still remembers the scream that came from the lab that day.

His future sister-in-law had done numerous experiments on him ever since he got the wing, much to his displeasure. It irked him every time she would call him her 'guinea pig' and laughing like 'Washu' from Tenchi Muyo. She wants to know how the wing got there and why. So far all she had been able to come up with is that a powerful backlash of magic came from somewhere and gave him the wing. It might have something to do with the Chaos Rune since the feathers glow the same color as one half of his rune. She is not sure whether it was an internal or external source that the magic to create the wing came from, just that he is lucky that he got a wing instead of something else like a tentacle or a cat's tail that would have scared the hell out of him. She cannot explain why he is the only one affected or why he only has one wing either.

The glowing of the feathers also perplexed her. All her readings indicate nothing except for tightly controlled magic, which not even Piccolo could tell what it would do. No matter how many (shiver) tests she does the magic would not reveal itself. None of the readings could come up with what the magic does; only the energy that allows him to glide can be detected. When she plucked a few feathers, which had gotten a very loud scream from him, the glow receded and the true color of his feathers, white, came out.

The wing itself is like those of Saffron's people. In fact, it is a copy of Saffron's wings except his glows sky blue and he only has one. It comes out of his back and is connected to his shoulder blades. The wing has a lot of nerve endings which explains why it is so sensitive. Normally the wing would have snapped the scapula off, but somehow it does not. Powerful muscles, both in the wing and in his back, control it. The bones are also semi-hollow like bird's skeletons so that it is not too heavy, but has enough density that it will not break due to him being much heavier than a bird.

Everyone had taken to the new appendage in stride. They mentioned that if he is going to get a new limb it might as well be something cool.

His girls just love his new wing. They love the feel of the feathers, so smooth and soft against their skin. Their favorite pastime is to rub their faces into it and be engulfed in it while in his embrace. His two daughters, even the usually calm and coolheaded Reni, are two of his most frequent hugging buddies. Yun practically attaches herself to him most of the time. Even she did not get a single hint that he would get a new limb.

He winced when he remembered how…enthusiastic, Sakura and the others are when it comes to his wing. Kohran also has the same gleam Mind does when she stares and touches it. It might not be a machine, but that does not mean she will not 'study' it if given a chance. Kanna had playfully punched it once and he passed out from the pain.

Another good point is that it helps out with his training with Tina since it gives him an advantage over her. That his art is a mid-air style also made things easier for him. She still beats him in a straight-out fight though.

There are a few drawbacks. It hurt like HELL to sleep on his back for too long. He has to sleep on his right side most of the time so he is not putting to much pressure on his wing, especially the juncture. Now he knows how Saffron, Kima and the rest of their people go to sleep.

He also has to figure out how to keep it hidden from people or else scientists from all over will be after him.

Then he thought of the two new members of the temple household.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback to three days ago -

Everyone flopped down on couches, chairs, even on the floor of the main room of the temple. Even though they had won the battle it had not been a walk in the park either. Most of them came out of it with no injuries and are just exhausted. Ranma and his two saviors had come out of it the worst and the three are laid down on futons to be bandaged up. At the gates Akari, the only one who had not gone with them to fight Neclord and his horde of monsters, tried to tell the reporters to go away. With Katsunishiki right next to her they took the hint and went away.

Ranma insisted he is fine and tried to get away from being babied. After protesting for a while until his fiancées gave him 'the look' that all females seemed to know to keep their men in line he gave up and let them bandage him up. He had various cuts and bruises with the worst being his bruised ribs and back from the punch Mr. X had gave him. The two girls next to him on their own futons got patched up as well.

He turned to them as all three sat up. "It's good to see you two again. How're you holding up?"

The older of the two, Natsume, 20, sighed. "Hello Ranma. It's good to see you again as well." Her pole arm and bag rested next to her. She has dark brown hair keeping it in a high ponytail. She's dress in a dark blue school uniform with a long skirt.

Kurumi, 19, greeted him with a smile and a wave. "Hey Ranma! Got anything to eat?" She asked enthusiastically. Her ribbon is tied back into her hair and her bag next to her futon. She's dress in a sailor fuku of a school uniform like how both of them were dress the last time he saw them.

Ranma chuckled a little. Kurumi is the only one he knows that has a bigger appetite than he does and whose stomach is the only one who can actually eat Akane's cooking without writhing in pain. "Sure. Akari, could you get her some food and lots of it? Think of what I usually eat and double it."

Akari, in fact the whole room except Ranma, Ranko, Kurumi and Natsume, blinked. She nodded after getting over her shock that someone can out eat RANMA. "Sure. Anything in particular?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope! Anything will do!"

After Akari had disappeared into the kitchen Ranma turned to the two. "I really appreciate what you two did for me back there. I would've died if you two hadn't stepped in at that time. Anyway, what're the two of you doing here?"

Natsume just nodded. "Sure. No problem." She then started to look nervous. "We were following our father here when we stumbled onto your fight.

Ranma blinked and then brightened. "Really? That's great! You finally found your real dad!"

Kurumi, while looking nervous, said "Yeah. We know who our real father is."

Ranma, picking up on their nervousness but not commenting on it, asked, "So who is he? Need some help finding him? I'm not as good as Nabiki but I'll do my best to help you find him!"

Natsume gave him a small smile, pleased. "Thank you. We have found him already." She reached for her bag. "We rescued a woman from getting robbed a month ago. She was grateful to us and decided to help us find our father. She gave us a blood test and had it matched to find our father." She reached into her bag and fumbled around.

Kurumi continued for her. "We know our mother's name is Atsuko. When Dr. Mizuno tested our blood she got lucky and found our birth certificates. We…YAY!" Akari had come in with a big plate of rice balls and other snacks, which Kurumi of course grabbed up and started eating.

Natsume found what she was looking for, a bundle of papers in a folder. "These are the results." She handed the folder to Ranma.

The pigtailed man took it and looked at the first page, eager to finally know who their father is. He remembered back to when he met the two for the first time. Their skill with the Anything Goes School was astounding. Then there was that fiasco with Soun being their father. Then it turns out it was Happosai using the Tendo Patriarch's name.

He will finally get to know who the two girl's real father is. He read the part about whom their mother is. Sure enough the name read Atsuko Suzuki. Then he moved on to the father's name.

He sputtered, babbled, and dry-heaved for a few seconds before freezing in shock. His hands let go of the papers and assumed the position of pointer and pinky fingers out with the arms high over his head. Swirls can be seen in his eyes as he lay on the ground.

"RANMA!" His girls practically teleported (in Viki's case she did) to his side as soon as he started having a fit. He looked like he was about to go into a seizure. Ranko checked him over and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"He's okay. He's just in shock. Now, what could have set him off?" She directed her question at the sad and distressed looking Natsume and Kurumi.

In silence the two pointed to the papers Ranma had dropped. Ranko picked it up and read it. "OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"

Before she could reply Ranma mumbled something. "Dead…he's so dead…"

"Huh?" asked Rico. "Who is 'so dead'?"

Ranma had the stare of a man staring a thousand yards away, but is slowly melting into anger. "I'll kill him…I'll kill the bastard…of all the stupid things he's ever done…"

Kodachi looked worriedly at him before turning to Ranko. "What's wrong? Why is he acting like this?"

The red-haired girl handed the papers to her. She had the same look in her eyes now. Natsume and Kurumi had stood up and gone to each side of Ranma and put a hand on his shoulder.

Natsume tried to snap him out of it. "Are you o…"

Ranma interrupted her by sitting bolt up and screamed "OOOOOYAAAAAAAJIIIIIIII!"

Kodachi gasped before exclaiming, "Your father is Genma Saotome?"

Ranma bolted up and would have made it out of the door if Rally and Minnie had not grabbed him. "LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL GENMA! HOW COULD HE KEEP A SECRET LIKE **THIS** FROM ME! THAT RAT BASTARD DIES TODAY!"

Rally and Minnie, no matter how strong they are, lost their grip on him. Fortunately everybody snapped out of their own shock and dog-piled him before he could get away. "Ranma!" Fred screamed as he held Ranma's arms behind him. "Stop! You don't even know where he is! Killing him won't solve anything right now!"

Natsume held onto his legs. "Please! Just listen to us first!" she yelled frantically.

It took everyone a while to calm down the furious Ranma. It helped that Ranko whispered something in his ear and he suddenly calmed down. No matter how many times they asked her though she never revealed what she had said to him. However, she would later give them a clue by…purring? Anyway, Natsume and Kurumi then explained what has happened to them.

The two told of what they had read from a diary their mother had left them. The two received it when Dr. Mizuno had found that their mother had left it to them in a will along with a few small possessions. The two had never been married. He got her impregnated (he got her drunk) and promised to marry her as soon as he cleared up something with his parents. Genma had left their mother when he found out what Kurumi's gender was while still in Atsuko's womb, by this time she had fallen in love with him and sought to give him the son he wanted much to the disgust of all the room's occupants (C), saying what a wonderful woman Nodoka was. However, in truth he got mad that she was giving him ANOTHER daughter. He left her and took up the arranged marriage his parents set up for him.

He had been unhappy getting daughters, who in his chauvinistic views are weaker and of a lower class to men, and left the mother and two girls behind leaving them with nothing. Atsuko died a week before Happosai had found Natsume and Kurumi due to malnourishment, having given most of the food to her daughters. Being an unwed mother, to TWO children, is frowned upon and they lived a harsh life. That was why the two children had been practicing in the mountains alone. The village they had lived in took care of them until the two left on their martial arts journey.

According to the birth certificates Ranma had been born just three months after Kurumi. Everyone noted that Ranma has been nineteen for a while now, but left that matter to another time.

The two had been shocked to find out that the man they had met before was their real father. They went to Nerima to go see him and tell him of the news. However, the Saotomes and Tendos had already left to go to Shibuya by then. They were able to catch up to them halfway and confronted Genma privately.

The meeting had not gone well. Genma refused any such knowledge that he had a lover before Nodoka and in no way did he have "weak and pitiful daughters". Afterwards he hightailed it with Soun, Nodoka and Akane. No one doubted that he has not told his wife or the others of the confrontation.

If it is even possible Ranma hated Genma even more for doing that to them. He remembered when Natsume and Kurumi had first shown up at the Nerima thinking that Mr. Tendo was their father. Genma probably knew whose children that they were and said nothing about it. Whatever he touches he destroys, especially if it feeds his stomach or fills his wallet so he could fill his stomach.

That is when a little fact finally penetrated Ranma's mind and made an impression. "S-s-s-sisters? I h-have s-s-sisters! Real ones!" He turned astonished eyes to the two girls on each side of him, both with small smiles on their faces.

Natsume could not help but smile at his expression. "Yes, little brother. How else do you think Kurumi has a bottomless pit for a stomach like you do?"

"Hey!" Ranma's half sister Kurumi exclaimed. "We can't help it! We're father's children after all! Just because you turned out more like mom doesn't mean you can tease us like that!"

Natsume noticed something from what Ranma said. "What do you mean 'real ones'?"

Noticing that Ranma is too busy imitating a goldfish Edge pushed forward a suddenly shy Yun. "Ms. Natsume, Ms. Kurumi, meet your little sister, Yun."

Now it is the two girl's turn to go into shock. "W-w-we have a little s-s-sister too! Father had another child!"

Yun waved shyly at them. "Hi. I'm big brother's adopted sister, Yun."

The two calmed down a bit Natsume waved back while Kurumi engulfed her in a tight hug. "Hi sis! I'm Kurumi, your new big sister!"

Natsume chuckled as Yun's face lit up and returned the hug. After a while the oldest Saotome offspring joined the hug as well. "It's amazing that we have gained a whole new family after being alone for so long, isn't it Kurumi." The girl nodded vigorously. All the females went "Awwww" at the scene.

Sumire snapped Ranma out of his shock by hitting him on the head with her Naginata. "You have introductions to do, so snap out of it." Orihime meaningfully pushed Iris and Reni to him.

He shot an irritated but thankful look at Sumire and Orihime. He stood up and took his two daughter's hands and walked them over to the group hug. He waited until his older sisters looked over their way and pushed the two in front of him. "Reni, Iris, I want you to meet your aunties Natsume and Kurumi. Natsume, Kurumi, meet my daughters Reni and Iris." The eldest Saotomes gasped and their eyes bulged.

"Oh my! Our little brother's been BUSY!" the two cried. The way the two said the last word sent some very detailed messages.

It took Ranma a second to recognize the message. When he did..."OI!" He shouted as he turned red all the way down to his toes. "Adopted! They're adopted! I ain't like that! Quit thinkin' I'm like that!" Everyone got a good laugh at his windmilling arms and panicked expression. He turned to stone when they gave him an expression that clearly said "Yeah, right."

Natsume and Kurumi chuckled. It's so funny teasing him like that! They guessed that the two are adopted due to the ages. The two teens smiled warmly at their new nieces and accepted them into the group hug. After a moment Iris grabbed one of her father's arms and brought him into the hug. 'Is this it?' Natsume and Kurumi thought. 'Is our dream finally coming true? Are we finally going to have…a home?'

Ranma did not hesitate to welcome his sisters into his home. The two had been about to go find a hotel, but Ranma insisted that "his family", something he thought he'd never say, stay in his, now their, home. Since room is getting REALLY tight everyone decided to hire some contractors to expand the temple, they would later realize that trying to hide Landis is futile, and maybe even connect it and the other house. They also needed to expand so Kodachi and the others do not have to use the trailers anymore.

Jones will put the two girls on his family's register. Even if they are not directly related to him they are still family of his grandson and it wouldn't do for them to be ronins, the girls eternally grateful to him.

The two are told of what has been going on with Neclord and about the other world and they decided to help. They very shyly asked if they could come with them to the other world when they return there. Genma refuses to recognize them as daughters and they really have no home to go to, something they were expecting when they inherit the Tendo Dojo. No one disagreed, and some actually insisted that they go. Ranma is a good little brother after all and let them.

Akari asked if she and her sumo pig could come too. She remained silent when she got asked why. However, the crimson blush on her face and the almost discreet (very obvious) glances she gave Edge gave away her reason. Everyone is pleased that she is getting over Ryoga so quickly. They know that Edge is a good man and will take care of her, not like that pig who was more worried about murdering someone than her safety.

When his "onee-chans" found out about his relationships to his six fiancées (though he's yet to ask for the hands of Viki, Kasumi, and Kodachi, it is just a matter of time) they were blown away. When the two had speculated that their "ototo" is a playboy he fiercely denied it, that it was the girl's idea for them to share him. The girls backed him up. Besides, they said they "LOVE ganging up on him", which made said pigtailed man whimper.

Wild speculation had gone on until Ranma, with wind-milling arms and everything, shouted, "OI! NOT LIKE THAT! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE THINKING I'M SOME SORT OF PERVERT TODAY!"

When everyone slyly asked him what the girls meant he could only go "umm…err…that is…ah…" His words got incoherent after that.

End Flashback

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ranma sighed. 'I can't believe this. Genma…actually had kids before me. Just how many secrets is he keeping from me? How do I know Natsume and Kurumi are the only other siblings I have? You have kept so many things from me like the Yama-sen-ken and Umi-sen-ken, Nodoka, the pact, and now, this.'

While he presented the image of "Cool! I have sisters!" on the outside, to himself he kept how worried he is becoming. 'Just how many lives have you ruined Genma? How could a man be so cold as to abandon his own family? Just how many mistakes of yours am I going to have to fix?' Unfortunately, even if he had renounced his ties to Genma the problems the fat panda-bastard had made keep coming to HIM. 'I'm glad I was able to get that last fiancée to go away. Usagi was nice, but no way am I marrying someone that's THAT attached to somebody. I don't know whether to think the guy is lucky or wish him good luck.'

He does not resent Natsume and Kurumi. Even though he never admitted it he was jealous of how good the two were when they had shown up so long ago. They had beaten him and Akane so easily the first time, and the second time he doubted he would have won if he had never met the amazons and used a revised technique against the two. No, he has much respect for the two of them.

At least things are looking up. Grandpa is not the only family he has. Now he has sisters, and no way is he going to be like his former father and abandon them. He is going to do the exact opposite of what Genma did, include them in his life. Everyone deserves to have at least one person they can depend on, someone to call family. He will work hard to become that person. He will **_NOT_** become his father. He would rather kill, rape, steal, and all the other bad and horrible things before becoming his father.

Now that is just it. Things are looking UP. In his life when things are looking up sooner or later it will come tumbling down. Just how and when is the real question. It seems the Chaos Rune had chosen him well. His life is full of chaos, never a dull moment. Oh well, he has more important things to worry about right now, Neclord.

They are in the planning stages of the raid on the office building that is Neclord's base. Becky and Mind have been hacking the computers, looking at the floor designs and layout of the building for the easiest way to reach the top where the vampire would be waiting for them.

Everyone knew that this is the final battle, that this is the one that will decide the outcome of the war between them and the bloodsucker. However, even with their numbers they are facing an army of really powerful monsters and the men under the command of the crime bosses. That is why tomorrow they are heading to the police station to talk to the heads of the police and army about their plan of attack.

"You can come out now," he said to seemingly no one. "I know you're there."

For a few moments nothing happened. Then a body in full ninja gear and a ninja katana over his back dropped from the roof of the window outside. "You are as skilled as I thought you are," Hayate praised, stepping into the open window. "However, it was far easier to get in here than I thought."

"Nope. You're wrong there." Ranma turned his attention to his left. "Watari, Ayame, you two can leave us." The two ninjas appeared out of thin air and gave Ranma a nod before disappearing again.

If someone looked closely they would have seen Hayate's eyes narrow slightly. "So they knew that, I was here the whole time?" he asked, wondering if they are the same two ninjas that had defeated his men awhile back.

Ranma nodded. Kasumi's older brother stared at Ranma's new appendage before dismissing it. It is said that weirdness seems to follow the former Saotome.

"Sasuke," Ranma called out as he folded his wing, glad that Hayate has not mentioned it.

A panel above the two opened up and Kodachi's ninja appeared. "Hai, Lord Ranma?"

Ranma groaned on the inside at the title. The ninja knew how much it irritated him, but formalities must be followed in the face of guests Kuno's former ninja insisted.

"Can you please get us some tea?" Mother (Kasumi) had always insisted that tea and snacks be served when there are guests, especially important ones.

"Of course, Ranma-dono." Internally he groaned again as the panel went back to its original place.

Ranma faced his future wife's brother, completely serious. "So you came here for Kasumi right?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Before the former Dead or Alive participant could answer Ranma continued. "If you have come here to take her life think again. I will not let you to kill her. This I promise."

"I know." At Ranma's questioning stare Hayate continued. "I already know that fighting against you and your small army here will be useless. By yourself you are more powerful than I ever thought possible. With the help of the rest of your friends and family I doubt that even the full might of the Mugen Tenshin School will be enough to stop you. We have seen what they can do and we will not go into a fight we cannot win."

Ranma stopped the question on his lips when Sasuke returned with the tea. He also noted that a very slight creaking came from the roof. It melded naturally with the noise made by the ninja's arrival that he almost did not catch it. If he had heard it Hayate did not give any indication of it.

Sasuke placed the tea tray on a table, which the two men took the seats next to it, and left. After a few moments of enjoying the tea he asked his question. "Then why did you come here if not to take your sister's life?"

Hayate put down his cup and looked straight into Ranma's eyes, completely serious. "I want you to take my sister away from Japan. As long as she is with you none of my clan members would even **DARE** to attack her except for Ayane. In other words you are the only one they fear. After seeing that broadcast of the fight between you and Neclord none of the fighters want to ever face you. They will do so if I order them to, but they will not be happy about it."

Ranma looked at him right back. "Does that mean you still care for your sister then?"

He nodded, almost reluctantly since he is not supposed to show emotion. "Yes. However, as head of the clan I have to follow our laws. Thankfully, since there no routes we can take to get to Kasumi without getting past you and your friends I will allow her to be exiled out of the country instead of having her killed. I think my fellow members will allow this rather than be exterminated by you and your friends and family's hands."

"So we're agreed? You will leave Kasumi alone if I take her away from here?"

"Yes."

Ranma smiled at him for the first time and extended his hand. "Deal?"

The ninja took it. "Deal."

From the roof Ranma heard a sniffle, but ignored it for now. The two sat back and enjoyed their tea. "So how is Ayane taking all of this?"

His features are still neutral, but you can see a hint of amusement. "She is still bent on killing you and Kasumi, but does not know of the deal we have just made. She was going to make another attempt at you two before she got involved in that fight a few days ago if you remember. She is at home, constantly washing herself to 'get rid of that filth that old man got on me when he touched me'. I believe she also burned the underwear she wore that day."

Ranma nodded with a large grin, trying to keep from laughing. "I thought so. The old pervert has that effect on women. Did she give you my message?"

Hayate nodded. An emotion passed too quickly over his face for Ranma to read. "Yes. It was very surprising to find out the one that is protecting my sister is a former student of my clan's school, if not a serious one. That he also happens to be her oldest friend and first crush was also surprising." Ranma blushed.

The ninja stood up and bowed to him. "I must be going now. Please, take good care of my beloved sister." He stood up straight and turned to the open window to leave.

Before he could go Ranma stopped him. "Hold on a second." He got an impulse and went with it. "Will you do me a favor?" When silence met him he assumed Hayate wanted to hear it. "The ward I used to stay in, Nerima, is a real mess right now. Do you think you can do something about it? I'm sure that your clan can easily handle a few gangs and the Yakuza."

Hayate stood a few seconds on the windowsill, pondering. He then turned to him fully. "Yes, but you must do something for me in return."

Ranma expected this. "What do you want?"

He said in a voice totally unlike him "Make me an uncle of many nieces and nephews!" His face had an expression very much like Nodoka's expression when asking for grandchildren. His tone of voice matched Ranma's former mother as well.

Two thumps are heard. One came from Ranma doing a face fault on the floor of his bedroom. The other, louder one came from the roof.

Hayate smirked. "That is my price. I am sure my sister would not mind." His smirk got bigger as he looked up at the roof. He cannot see her, but he is sure that Kasumi has a full body blush. He can imagine her stubbing her toe to the roof with her arms behind back while she turns her body left and right and her face has an embarrassed expression. "I also would not mind being invited to the wedding."

The future uncle of many chibi Ranmas and Kasumis left the temple with an almost bounce in his step (Ninjas do **not** skip). 'One sister down and one more to go. Now if I can only stop her from being so anal all the time. I wonder if Kasumi knows that she is the Kunoichi of Destiny and what that destiny is. She is a smart girl. She will figure it out someday. It is not everyday someone is chosen to give birth to the greatest ninja of all time according to the ancient scrolls of my clan. I wonder what the two of them will name him or her.' (D)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, at the police station -

"So what time did they say they were coming?" Ryo asked Sakeo who is standing next to him.

"They should be here any minute now," Sakeo replied. "So what about the Saotomes and Mr. Tendo?"

"All three are in the underground holding cells and heavily guarded. We have dug up the old files on Genma Saotome and know from them that he's a master of escaping arrest and cells. We spared no expense in making sure he does not escape."

"Good." She looked very pleased. "Perhaps by having them in our care we'll have some bargaining room with them. Who knows, maybe we can get him and his group to join the force."

Ryo nodded at that. "So are the streets secured?"

"Yes. The army and Core units have the surrounding five blocks all clear and under heavy guard. We're taking no chances of someone walking into the zone and getting killed. Of course, everything is being down discretely."

"Good." Natsumi, who had been listening in on the conversation, said. "At least we won't have to do the street work now." The police girl then got a sly expression on her face. "Now I can see if all the stories of Ranma are true or not." The other female cops from her station all nodded in agreement. They had only photos and news footage to go on and want to see the person in flesh. From what they heard from the women of the Shibuya station he is to die for.

"Come on Natsumi," Miyuki sighed in exasperation. "Why are you and the others so worked up over him anyway? He's so much younger than you!"

Yoriko acquired a sly smile on her face. "But younger men have stamina Miyuki. Plus, not all of us are so lucky as to meet the man of our dreams like you did." Nakajima and Miyuki tried to spout some denials, but Yoriko continued before they could say anything. "Also," her smile got predatory. "Let's just say I have shown the others a whole lot of what kind of man Ranma Jones really is." She had bought a photo from Jenny and Jun that are selling like hot cakes. Then she had shown the photo to the others girls from her precinct and she had to run for it when they all started grabbing at it. The only ones that had not seen it are Miyuki who would probably faint from it and Aoi who they have no idea how she will react.

She also has her own "special photo" of Ranma. Two girls with odd hair colors had sold her a photo of Ranma fresh out of the furo. The two had needed a bit of spending money and also wanted to see if the photo would have become more famous than the one Ayame had popularized.

Unlike the photo Jenny and Jun had Red Bean and Green Tea's picture is of Ranma's back before he got the wings. All the girls who had bought the picture liked his muscular back. However, down south is where the most attention, and drool, had been paid.

Turns out they have a very healthy appreciation of a great butt. Yoriko and the two former amazons had made a lot of money from that little photo. It also turned out to be an even more popular photo than the one Ayame had taken.

No one knew that Nabiki has posters of much better shots of Ranma's derriere in her room.

"They're here!" Nakajima shouted. He is then quickly shoved out of the way as the Horde of Hormones (Female Version) shoved him out of the way to have a look.

Walking from the entrance of the station to the elevator is the person they have all been waiting for. Ranma is walking in front of his group and all around them is an armed escort, more than half of them females. Quite a few of those escorts are her customers Yoriko recognized. Along with Ranma are his two bodyguards, his great-grandfather, the Gunsmith Cats' computer geek, a sharply dressed mature woman, a teenager with a purple kimono, and a blonde woman with a serious expression. Maria is there as representative of Sakura's group while Sumire is good at getting paperwork out of the way. Plus, she is always following Ranma anyway as his self-appointed bodyguard/friend/student/ and one more she's hoping to be in the future.

Ranma does not have his wing out. By accident he found out that he can 'absorb' it back into his body when he needs to. During practice with Kanna she surprised him with a beat knuckle and a follow-up tackle. He was about to hit the ground thinking it was going to REALLY hurt when suddenly the wing went INTO his back. With a little experimenting he can will it to go in and out of his back to hide it. However, the wing comes out on its own if he keeps it hidden for too long. Molly says that it hides itself in a subspace pocket until for some reason she cannot discern it comes out on its own. It is also random on when it forces itself out so she cannot predict when it does want to come out.

He has a cape that goes down to his knees stored with Hidden Weapons. Kodachi had lovingly sewed the cape for him and it is the same color as his wing to hopefully fool those who see it. If he folds his wing over and around his shoulder and as close to his body as possible it does not stick out too much.

The women all started licking their lips as they saw Ranma in the flesh. The sharp dark blue suit he is wearing made him look _good_. Miyuki had to admit that while he is too young for her she can see what her friends sees in him. Physically he is gorgeous. No one can deny that. However, it is that air of confidence, kindness, eyes filled with experience, and just plain likeability that truly attracts a woman's attention. Even Natsumi, who prefers much older men, is looking him over ('If only he's older I'd be making him a bento,' Natsumi thought). Nakajima tried to push down the jealousy as the love of his life stared at the much younger man passing them by.

Of course if the women are going gaga over him the men are going nuts over the women with him, especially those from the Bokuto precinct since this is their first time seeing them in the flesh.

As he passed them by Ranma became worried as all the girls keep staring at his butt. Did he sit on something and there is a big stain there now? He subtly tried to pat it down to check. Of course when everyone is staring at your behind it is hard to do that without them noticing. He fretted when a few of the women started giggling.

"He's so dreamy," Yoriko, who has a thing for younger men, said with a sigh. "I can just see myself now at our wedding." Someone nudged her and reminded her that she already had someone waiting for her, Saki. She pouted, almost wanting to say, "I must have them both!" for some reason. She will after Ranma leaves.

"Me, walking down the aisle, wearing a beautiful wedding dress," Aoi sighed dreamily and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "I can picture it now." The girl acquired a glazed look, letting everyone know she is fantasizing. Everyone from the Bokuto Station stared at her with a gawking look while those from the Shibuya Station nodded in agreement. A lot of the Bokuto group wondered whether Ranma would be waiting at the altar or if she just wants to wear the dress. Even though she was the one who had caught the bouquet at the wedding between Sena and Nakajima's father a few weeks ago, and with the rumors of the actor Go Kitakoji had asked HER to marry him, they are not sure if she is thinking of Ranma being in the groom's outfit.

As Ranma passed by he gave everyone glances, but no more. However, as he is passing by Aoi he looked at her once before looking back again and blinking a couple of times. He kept staring at her, making Aoi blush crimson, as he continued walking towards the elevator. He kept intensely staring at her, as if checking her out, until the elevator doors closed.

Ranma luckily escaped torture due to the others being behind him. That his 'bodyguards' were too busy glaring at all the women giving their man googly eyes played a part in keeping his hide intact.

Aoi turned her head in embarrassment as she is met with burning glares from most of the women. However, those from her precinct stared in disbelief. Among the latter group are Nakajima, Miyuki, Natsumi, and Yuriko.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the meeting room -

On one side sitting around a large table the shape of a horseshoe are all the police and army people. On the other side, with their own rectangular table, is Ranma's group. After both sides bowed to each other everyone sat down.

Ranma started out with, "We have come here today to ask you for your help in destroying Neclord's base." Ryo gratefully noticed that Ranma is only wearing a serious face instead of the one he had seen when he had discovered the Dark Hunters.

"We have found that Neclord's home base is the Naga Office Building, owned by one of the crime lords," Ms. Ninomiya continued after Ranma finished speaking. "We are planning to attack it tomorrow night when most of the workers and staff have gone home for the night."

"Wait a minute!" One of the army leaders yelled. "You can't just do something like that! There are warrants to obtain and…!"

Ryo noted with a whimper that was the absolutely WRONG thing to say. Ranma reverted to his cold, unforgiving, merciless business attitude. The one who had spoken shut up VERY quickly. Ranma's penetrating stare made him feel like a bug to be stepped on. He had seen better, but none are as cold the one in the pigtailed youth's eyes. Those who had never seen this side of him can only subtly push their chairs as far away as possible. "Well that's too bad." You can see the air come from his mouth the same as when it is really cold. Actually, those who paid attention noticed the temperature has dropped drastically. "We're going in there whether you people help or not. Neclord has now fallen to his back up plan by doing what he did before using bio-engineered monsters, by making zombies instead. If you thought that the monsters were bad think again. Imagine a city full of mindless, flesh eating slaves that answer only to that bloodsucker. Nothing short of nuking all of Japan will stop its spreading. I don't know about you but I'm willing to break a few laws to stop that." (3) Ryo is very thankful that Ranma reverted back to his serious face. So are the rest of his group.

"We know about it when my sister sent a bug into the building," Tina spoke up. "He has made a chemical bomb that will unleash a virus into the city. It will turn anyone living it touches into the undead. Using a mix of his magic and biotechnology he has made a virus that acts much faster than if he used just his magic instead."

"What?" Sakeo asked breathlessly, the rest of the room eerily silent. "You mean he's going to turn this city into a Resident Evil game?"

"Yes," Jones replied. "I have already given this information to my people in the states and the moment that the bomb activates an offshore sub will use a 50 mega-ton nuke on this city." He spoke gravely, with everyone's complete attention on him. Everyone's faces, except those in Ranma's group, have gone pale. "There's no way we can let a zombie virus loose and closing this city off from the rest of the world won't be possible. I've contacted my friends in the U.S. and they have told me that the Secretary of Defense has no choice but to destroy this city or face something even worse than the plague."

"WHAT!" one of the older army generals that lived through the Hiroshima bombing shouted out. "The United States is going to NUKE this city?"

"It's either that or make this island into a no man's land and shoot anything that tries to leave it," Sumire spoke up for the first time. "However, that is far too dangerous since it takes only one zombie to infect a whole city. It's either a few thousand lives or the rest of the world. I think you know which option they will take. I think the Japanese Government would agree with them as well."

"Oh man," Ryo said, a headache forming. "If we fail everyone dies."

"Yes," Becky said. "However, there is one hope." Everyone turned their attention to her, their attention unwavering. "The virus is highly flammable. A fire bomb will be able to take care of it before it goes off. What we have to do is ignite it before our enemy decides to launch it."

"We have the floor plans to the building and our plan of attack," Chris said as she loaded a projector they had brought with them with slides. The machine fired up and soon everyone is looking at the floor plans of the Naga Office Building.

Hinako took out a stick from out of nowhere and pointed to various places as she spoke. "The plan is to have our team sneak into the building while your people keep Neclord's men and monsters busy. We will get inside using this underground passage. While we make our way up you create a distraction to keep as much of their forces busy. We need as much time as you can give us. The building is over a hundred stories tall and is designed like a fortress. Therefore it's probably crawling with hundreds of men and monsters. The building has its own generators so cutting the power from the outside will not do any good by itself. The main generator is located on the 50th floor. A small team will take it out before we reach the top. The floors are all designed like levels in a video game, but the main difference is that we only have one life for this game. As I have said many times we need you to draw as much of their forces away as you can while we make our way to the top where Neclord has his office. We have to be as fresh as possible when we face off against him. An air assault is out of the question since all that Neclord has to do is to shoot them down with a magic attack. This is our best bet."

"So while our people fight off the monsters you guys will go in and take care of the big boys," Kotobuki summarized.

Maria nodded. "Yes. Since we are the only ones that can get to Neclord before he actives that bomb make sure our path is as clear as possible. Don't be afraid to raise hell if you have to."

She took a CD out of her pocket and threw it to them. Kaori caught it. "The floor plans are on that disk. Make sure that your people know what to do. We have no room for error and this is a one-time opportunity."

One of the police captains had stood up and looked closely at the projected slide. "Wait. According to this there are two laboratories, one in the basement and the other on the 80th floor."

"Yes," Ranma replied. "The 80th floor one is where all of the Tyrants are made while the basement lab is where the other monsters are made. If that basement lab is taken out then the flow of monsters to the streets will decrease. A small team will plant C4s and blow it while my team makes our way up. Are we all agreed that we will work together on this?"

All the police captains and army people spoke among themselves for a few minutes while Ranma and his group are asked to wait in another room. While sitting around a lounge set up for them and eating some snacks they heard a lot of shouting coming from the room they have left. Half an hour later they are asked to enter the room again. Everyone had grim but determined faces.

Kotobuki spoke for everyone. "We all agree to help you in this. We will ignore all the red tape and other restrictions for this and set up an emergency mission. This is too serious to be stopped by a few laws."

Jones stepped forward and shook the Captain's hand. "Agreed," the two men said, ending the meeting.

"By the way, do you have the Saotomes and Mr. Tendo in your holding cells?" Jones asked after the handshake finished and people started getting up and talking to one another.

"Yes. They are awaiting trial as we speak. We looked up their records and saw the charges that you filed against them Dr. Jones. Many parents are outraged after someone inadvertently leaked out what crimes Genma had committed, especially the child abuse ones. Well, even more outraged since that broadcast a few days ago."

Jones smirked. One of the perks to being someone people look up to is the privilege to ask big favors from people. No one messes with his family and gets away with it.

"Actually," Kotobuki continued. "On the records many people had added charges to Genma's list of crimes over the years when they have seen him put his son through those 'training exercises'. Their descriptions were VERY detailed. Mr. Tendo is also charged with child endangerment and failure to report that he was unfit to keep children when word got out that he had not held a job since his wife passed away. He is also charged with harboring the known felons Genma Saotome and Happosai of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. We are still investigating where the money the family used to live on came from. Mrs. Saotome is charged with child endangerment and recklessness for allowing her husband to take Ranma away. They are facing at least twenty years jail time, and in Genma's case a life sentence. It also hurts their case that the people are calling for them to be given the death sentence. A few groups against child abuse are also asking to let them 'get their hands on Genma and Soun'. They were not happy at all when they saw Mr. Tendo leave his daughter behind to be killed."

"That bad huh," Ranma, who had been listening in, said. "Can you please keep them there for a little while longer? I would like to talk with them later."

Sakeo spoke up when she joined the group. "That won't be a problem. Their trial isn't for another two months or so anyway. However, I must ask you something." She raised her voice a bit so everyone can hear. "What about back up from other monster hunters or other monsters like Landis?" Everyone suddenly turned to them when they heard Sakeo's question.

"Surely your organization knows a few monsters that will fight with us like that Hellboy?" One of the other people in the room asked.

Jones turned to him slowly and gave him a look that clearly said 'Are you stupid?'. "You have been reading too many comic books my friend." The one who had asked the question turned red, either from embarrassment, anger, or both. "As for other monsters we only have Landis. Other monster hunters like ourselves you have to find on your own. We aren't connected with any others besides the one my grandson has joined with." He indicated Maria and Sumire who stood next to Ranma. Maria nodded while Sumire gave them a cocky smirk before Ranma pinched her on the thigh to get her to control her ego.

"So you are the only chance we have?" Sakeo asked while looking intently at Ranma, almost pleading with her eyes. She still has nightmares all the time. If she even so much as closes her eyes she can see IT.

"Don't worry. Ranma Jones never looses!" he said with his own cocky smirk. Sumire pinched Ranma back, their play invisible to the Ryo and the others. He led a giggling Hinako and a chortling Jones out of the room while next to him, too fast for everyone to see except his group, Ranma and Sumire are playing a pinching war. Tina, Chris and Maria followed, shaking their heads in amusement while those left in the room wondered what is so funny.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hallway -

On the way out of the station the group passed by Aoi. Once again Ranma stared at her intently, seeming to almost caress her with his eyes since he kept looking at her up and down. Jones and Hinako are worried about by his behavior while Chris, Tina, Sumire and Maria glared at him AND the flushed officer. All the females in the hallway glared enviously at Aoi except those who are from her precinct, who are too busy gawking. Aoi, who is on the receiving end of a LOT of female jealousy, wondered how she is still conscious with all the blood rushing to her face.

Finally, Ranma went right up to Aoi with a pleasant smile, ignoring or oblivious to the battle auras coming from the four women in his group. "Hi. I'm Ranma Jones." He bowed to her in greeting.

Aoi hastily returned the gesture. "H-h-h-hello." Aoi took a few breaths to calm down before speaking again. "I am Officer Aoi Futaba of the Bokuto Precinct Traffic Division. It's a pleasure to meet you Ranma-san."

Ranma smiled at her, ignoring his gawking grandfather and teacher and his enraged bodyguards. "Nice to meet you too. I hope you don't mind but I would like to talk to you in private. Would that be okay?"

Aoi looked flustered. Of course she has been flustered ever since Ranma had checked her out when he arrived. "A-a-alright. F-follow me."

Aoi led him, and unknowingly the crowd around them, into an unused room. The door had a glass window on top so the crowd could look inside. Ranma narrowed his eyes at them before turning back to the beautiful officer. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Please don't think I'm a pervert for this." Then his right hand dashed forward and grabbed her left breast.

Everyone who had been watching either gasped, fainted or an assortment of other reactions. Most common of course is screaming. Aoi froze at being touched like that.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!"

"HE'S GRABBING HER CHEST!"

"RANMA'S A MOLESTER?" Sumire turned pale.

Maria looked like normal outside. However, inside she is about to faint or blow up like a volcano. She cannot decided which one yet. This is the man she had vowed to protect the rest of her life?

Jones, well, he is not sure how to feel about his great-grandson feeling up a girl he just met.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hinako's left eyebrow twitched, a lot.

"RA-N-MA!" chorused his two fiancées, two red auras expanding five feet away from them and blackening the floor and ceiling. The very walls shook from their shout. "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! FIRST YOU STARE AT HER, AND NOW...!" However, something interrupted their dialog.

Ranma's left hand had darted forward and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons of Aoi's uniform. Everyone screamed louder thinking that he is about to undress her.

They saw his right hand squeeze. Chris, Tina, Maria, and Sumire are about to charge in there when suddenly something popped out of Aoi's blouse. Ranma caught it in his left hand. He lowered it and opened it up to reveal what he had caught. The object is one of a pair of fake breasts.

Ranma smiled triumphantly. "I though so! Something seemed off about you. You're really a guy, aren't you?"

Those who did not know about Aoi's true gender had their jaws swinging in the air while those who did babbled incoherently. Aoi 'himself' blushed in embarrassment and turned her...his head to the side. He gave a small, reluctant nod.

Ranma put his other hand on his shoulder, making him flinch. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure you have your reasons to dress up and act like this. Sorry I didn't tell you what I was going to do, but then you would have refused. Here." He handed him his fake breast. "Come with me for a second."

He stepped out of the room and turned to one of the policemen that work in the station. "Is there a coffee room or something around here?" The man, who has his jaw hanging from his mouth near his ankles, pointed woodenly. "Thanks."

He led the unresisting and mortally embarrassed Aoi towards the coffee room. Everybody followed them, too bewildered to do anything else. On the way there they drew even more people, wondering what is going on. When they reached the room a large crowd had followed them. Among them are Aoi's friends from his precinct.

Ranma stepped up to a cabinet, took out a glass and started filling it up with water from the refrigerator as he spoke. "You might want to take out those fake breasts. Don't worry about the people watching. They really should mind their own business, but I guess they're too nosy for that."

Aoi didn't want to remove it in front of all those people, but Ranma spoke with so much gentleness and confidence that she turned her back to the crowd and did so.

Natsumi pushed her way to the front and glared at Ranma. "What do you think you're doing! Haven't you embarrassed her, I mean him, enough?"

Ranma took out a packet out from somewhere and poured it into the glass. Without turning to the strong-as-a-gorilla policewoman he said, "Don't worry about it. I'm about to do him a really big favor." He turned and walked towards the scared Aoi, avoiding Natsumi's wild punch and freezing her with a shiatsu point. He VERY carefully held the glass as far away from him as possible.

He put on a reassuring smile on his face as he approached the cross dresser. "Take it easy. Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." Aoi relaxed a bit, but wondered what he is about to do.

Jones spoke up for the first time. "Kid, what're you doing?"

Ranma simply said, "This." He spilled the water over Aoi's head.

A massive face fault registered from their audience. Aoi stood there blinking at the widely grinning man. He is about to ask Ranma why he had splashed him when something felt…off.

He looked down at his chest and saw two large protrusions, breasts. They're pretty large too, bigger than the fake ones. He dropped the ones in his, now her, hands in shock.

Where Aoi had been beautiful before, she is now breathtakingly gorgeous. She still looks mostly the same, but little changes here and there combine together to make her seem like a goddess. Her curves are curvier, her skin is smoother and softer, her legs are longer while her overall height went down a few inches, and most importantly she SMELLS like a woman. Before the transformation loads of perfume was needed to mask the male scent that no personality change can get rid of. Now her body is giving off the right hormones and she naturally smells sweet.

By now everyone had gotten up and is staring at the scene. All of the men are drooling. Some did not even breath until their bodies forced them to breathe by fainting so the brain can take over from the raging hormone attack. All of them have nosebleeds. Most prominent is Nakajima who no matter what has never gotten over the fact that he looks and acts so much like a woman. Now that she really is one...

Thud.

Ranma's grin is ear to ear. "Yup, they're real. Check them out." To emphasis his point he took her hands and put them to her breasts.

Aoi's breath caught in her throat as she fondled herself. She can feel them! They are real! She can feel the sensations coming from them, which are VERY powerful! She can feel her balance slightly off due to the heavy additions to her chest. Almost fearfully she reached between her legs.

Before her hand finished its journey Ranma stopped it. "I don't think you should do that here. Besides, you know what you'll find there."

"H-h-h-how?"

He led her to a couch and had her sit down, her eyes never leaving his face. "Okay, first of all what I used on you was 'Instant Spring of Drowned Girl'. When mixed with cold water anything alive that it touches it turns into a girl temporarily." Under his breath he muttered "Why the hell is it so much easier to find the girl version than the boy dang it. That was my second to last packet too. Not that I have a use for it. "

He then turned his attention back to the VERY interested Aoi. "Okay, like I said this is only temporary. The next time you're hit with hot water you revert back to being a guy." Aoi's face fell. "Hey, I'm not finished yet. Like I was saying, this is temporary. If you want more you'll have to order some more from the Jusenkyo guide or the Amazons. There's also a magic shop that sells them."

He took out a piece of paper and wrote an address on it. He handed it to her, which the girl took as if it were gold. "That's the address to the guide and the magic shop. The guide is a lot nicer than the Amazons so get them from him or from the shop. Here." He took out a gold coin and handed did to her, which she took with even more awe. "Use this to pay them with. I don't know how many packets it'll get you but it should be enough for a few dozen."

A truly astonished, happy, and grateful expression came to her face. "Thank…"

Ranma had stopped her with a finger on her lips, her similarities to Kasumi letting him relax around her. "That's not all. I want you to try out that new body. See if you like it for a few days. Don't take any hot baths and avoid hot water like the plague so you can keep that body for a little while longer. I got another packet but that's all I have." He gave it to her. She clutched the packet to her as if it is her most precious cargo. "Then if you really like that girl body I want you to write to someone I know." Again he wrote an address and handed it to Aoi. "This is the address to a man named Herb. He's the leader of the Musks in China. If you want to be able to switch between the bodies ask him for 'Spring of Drowned Girl' water. Unlike the instant stuff you'll be cursed to turn into a girl by cold water for the rest of your life. If you want the girl body to be permanent ask for water from the 'Locking Ladle' too. Just mention my name and he should give them to you."

Aoi stood up, knelt on the floor and bowed to him with her head touching the back of her hands. Tears made their way down her face. "I don't know how to (sob) thank you. You have no idea h-how (sob) much this m-m-means to me. I have a-always had t-trouble with (bigger sob) people t-t-thinking I'm a f-f-freak. Now I-I c-c-can…" Her voice cracked up near the middle and progressively got worse. Life has been bad for him ever since he started acting and thinking like a woman to catch the chikans when he does not have the matching body. Now he…she can go on with her life and not feel like an outcast.

Before she can dissolve into more tears Ranma quickly helped her up. He gave her a warm smile. "Don't mention it. I figured that you must get a lot of trouble for being a guy but is so good at being a woman. You're welcome."

Before he could leave the girl suddenly grabbed onto him and started crying tears of happiness. She kept mumbling thank you over and over again. As Ranma awkwardly patted her back he finally noticed the clapping coming from their audience. Some are even openly crying.

(B)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the temple, night before D-Day -

Ranma is looking over all of the equipment that they would need for tomorrow, double-checking everything. He had Molly redo the blaster that she gave him so that it is a big bracelet he wears on his left wrist. When he needs to use it all he has to do is press a button and the gun barrel would extend itself over his hand. His shoulder pads and chest plate have been redone by Jura to withstand harder blows, especially since he knows he is going to be facing Neclord's enforcers again. When it comes to footwear gramps took him to an old friend of his that still makes boots the old fashion way so that they last longer than the store-bought ones. Thankfully the man had been in Japan on vacation at the time. The man had even put steel plates over the toe part of the boots for extra power and protection. He made a pair for the rest of the fighters as well.

He hates wearing armor and boots. It slows him down and he would much rather wear his usual Chinese outfit. However, he knows the benefit of wearing them to battle since it has saved his life quite a few times already. He also took out the silver-trimmed magic-resistant clothes/armor Brute had given him a long time ago as well.

Everybody else is preparing in his or her own way. More importantly they are preparing for when they return to the other world. His future sister in law has found that Neclord keeps a mirror under heavy guard. It can only be one thing, the Chaos Mirror. Now they know who had broken into the magic shop long ago.

Since he thought of the Chaos Mirror he cannot help but think of who are coming along with them back to the other world. His oneechans and Akari had already been decided days ago. His friends that came with him here from the other world are obviously coming as well. They are very happy to be going back to their world. This world, while great, scares them too much with how different it is to their own. Plus, they would like to be able to breathe CLEAN air again, a sentiment he agrees with.

He had taken his two daughters aside and spoken to them about going to the other world. He had told them that it is their choice whether they go with him or not. He told them about the dangers of the world they are going to and the luxuries they will have to give up if they go with him, being that the other world is still in the medieval stage. If they decide to stay in this world he can manipulate things, with the help of Nabiki, so that one of the other girls will be their guardian. With the fortune he had accumulated they will be never be in need of money for the rest of their lives when he leaves his fortune to them.

He loves them both dearly. While it would hurt, a lot, for him and his fiancées to leave them if they decide to stay he and the others must leave. They do not belong in this world anymore. They are too different from everyone and he has responsibilities in the other world to take care off, protecting his friends there.

It had ended with the two wanting to go with him. While they love Sakura, Sumire and the others very much HE is their father, one that they have been missing for a long time and in Reni's case never had. He found out that she was born out of a one-night stand.

Red Bean and Green Tea did not even need to think about it. A whole new world, loads of monsters, lots of open spaces, and even a place to call home if they ever decide to stop exploring for a while. For two girls who spent all their lives stuck in a tiny village in China it is a dream come true.

He did not mind the two coming along. They are silly and fun to have around. He still remembers when the two had made a flag garden on top of the perimeter walls. It embarrassed him to death that ALL of the guy's boxers were the flags. But now that he looks back on it with the air of someone leaving the world to go to another it was pretty funny. He just hoped they would cut down on the practical jokes when they get there. Right now the two are out exploring the city again. Not that he can blame them for wanting to see something new everyday.

Sakura, Sumire, Maria, Kohran, Kanna, Lachette, and Orihime are coming too. He tried to convince them to stay here in their home world. He tried to get them to at least think about it some more. However, they were very adamant about going with him. His argument was that they belong here with their relatives and that they could always find some way to visit them every once in a while. Their argument was that there is nothing left for them in this world. If they stay then not only do they get separated from Iris and Reni they would also have to return to the dull, boring lives that they led before meeting him. They wanted to stay with their leader and go on all the adventures he seems to attract. After all, they cannot be Demon Hunters when there are no demons to hunt. (Under their breaths so that he would not hear them Orihime and Lachette had muttered that they are not giving up that easily.)

Sakura said she is NOT going to be another Ukyo. That he had BETTER **NOT** be leaving his current best friend behind like he did his last one. She can be very convincing, especially when she has a sword pointed at his family jewels.

The glint in Kanna's eyes as she said she would like to meet Emily got him worried for the redhead's health.

He also hoped that Kohran and Belle would not be at each other's throats when they meet.

Sumire just 'looked' at him.

Maria just stared at him with her 'Don't even think about it' looks. No way is she staying in this world.

Ms. Hinako had taken his offer to go with them for reasons she would not say. A friend she had met while in the U.S. had agreed to take care of the delinquents (Ran) for her here.

It is too bad that Shiori isn't coming. She has a dojo to take care off in this world so she cannot go. Fred is over at her home visiting her right now. Why he has a bad feeling about that he does not know.

Tofu and Kasumi are not coming much to his disappointment. He remembered back to what happened this afternoon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback -

"Can I do it Kasumi?" begged Ranma, complete with pouting lips and shiny eyes. "Please! I've been wanting to do this for soooo loooooong!"

Kasumi looked at him with a bewildered expression. "Do what, Ranma-kun?"

His lips trembled. "You KNOW, _IT_!"

She still looked confused, but since he wanted it so much and since his pouting lips and shiny eyes looked so adorable she let him. "Oh, all right. Go right ahead." 'Whatever is he talking about?'

Ranma jumped up and down like a kid who has been told he can have any toy he wanted. "YAAAAY!"

To the confusion of everyone he walked up to Tofu. "Err, yes Ranma?" the confused doctor asked.

Ranma closed his eyes and seemed to meditate. He took a deep breath and, "**TOFU ONO!**"His head expanded to five times its size. It took on a demonic expression complete with flaming eyes, large canines on both lower and upper jaws, pointed ears, flaring nostrils, forked tongue, he even had black smoke coming from his ears. **"I LOVE KASUMI AND I _WILL MARRY HER_! I _WILL _TAKE HER!SHE IS MINE, NOT YOURS, _MINE!_ DO YOU _UNDERSTAND_?"**

Everyone froze at the first booming remark, those who had not fainted anyway. At the second one a few turned to stone. At the third Kasumi fainted back into the arms of her sister, Nabiki, who in turn fainted at the fourth onto the couch behind them. Akane is not available for comment since she is still at the clinic, not wanting to meet up with Ranma yet. Tofu, his bangs suddenly covering his eyes so they cast shadows, stood there with his fists clenched.

…Tofu's gaze, while cannot be seen, turned hard.

…His body trembled with rage.

…His knuckles turned white from the pressure.

…His muscles tensed for battle. How DARE he!

…His aura blazed like the sun, dark red from fury.

The demon head Ranma continued. "**I LOVE KASUMI…THE _KUNOICHI_ KASUMI!"**

…and winked out with a flash.

Quite a few dug their faces into the tatami while Kasumi (the ninja) rolled her eyes. Is she the only one who figured it out?

Tofu blinked and slapped his hand to his forehead for thinking Ranma is trying to hit on his wife. Of all the stupid things to think of! Looks like he is prone to jumping to conclusions as well. Demon Ranma continued talking.

**"I ALSO LOVE YOUR WIFE AS IF SHE IS THE MOTHER I NEVER HAD! IF I HEAR SHE'S UNHAPPY, EVEN JUST A HINT OF IT, I _WILL _RETURN." **

Ranma had said his last declaration with so much hatred that Tofu backed up into a wall. It did not save him since Ranma followed him. Without him noticing his wing burst out of his back and spread out, adding to the effect. That it flapped a couple of times without him willing it to did not register to the demon-headed Ranma.

**"YOU WILL NOT LIKE ME WHEN I HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE ANIMAL THAT YOU ARE! I WILL GUT YOU, COOK YOU, AND FEED YOU TO GENMA FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER SO YOUR SOUL MAY KNOW YOUR BODY COURSES THROUGH ONE OF THE MOST GLUTTONOUS MEN ON EARTH! I RESPECT YOU AND LOOK UP TO YOU, BUT _NO ONE_ MESSES WITH MY KASUMI-OKASAMA, YOU HEAR ME! YOU _WILL KEEP HER HAPPY, RIGHT!_" **There goes the wall, and Tofu's boxers and pants.

The scared doctor can only nod vigorously. "Yes! Of course I will! You bet! Please, just spare meeeeeee!"

One second he is a demon and the next Ranma is standing there with a grin on his face, helping the doctor up and leading him towards the bathroom. "Can somebody please fix up that wall," he asked pleasantly. "It's a bit drafty in here." He and the still shaking doctor disappeared around the corner.

Wooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Only the breeze can be heard as it passed into the hole.

Down the hall Ranma smiled to himself. 'Hehehe. That'll keep him on his toes for a few decades. I've always wanted to do the overprotective and violent little brother bid. That was fun! I can't wait for when I do the same for Kurumi-oneechan and Natsume-oneechan! Hmmmm. I'll have to do that too for Yun when she gets a boyfriend.' A devilish smile came to his face. 'Now I know how to keep my future son-in-laws from cheating on his wife. I think I'm going to enjoy this!'

In the room the two men just left two women and three younger girls got chills up their spines.

End Flashback

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He will have to deal with Akane as well, but that is for later. 'She's…pregnant,' he thought with an odd feeling. Somehow he felt really hollow about that, like he had just missed out on something great.

As for Nabiki she has decided to stay in this world with the rest of her family. Since it is looking like there is no chance for her to be part of HIS family she is going to stay here and help with the cleanup of Nerima.

Ranma had given Tofu most of his bottles of Medicine D through Mega A to see if he can create them in this world. Kodachi tried to, but without the knowledge of how to do it right she gave up until she can get more information on them in the other world.

Speaking of Kodachi he also spoke to her and Kasumi privately on how they feel about going to another dimension. Kodachi is eager to go. To her it is a place to start over again without her reputation working against her. That he is going to be beside her the whole time played a part in it as well. Kasumi has to go according to the deal he made with Hayate, not that she did not want to go in the first place. She is NOT going to let him out of her sight again.

She still blushes crimson when she thinks about having kids with him, not that he is any better. Marriage? Admittedly he is only nineteen, but he is willing to go all the way to prove his commitment. Kids? No way. Not yet. Ask him in a couple of years. Having Iris and Reni is good enough for now.

With Ranko all she said was, "Where you go, I go. Besides, I'd love to see everyone's faces when the two of us show up and do this." He can almost imagine everyone fainting when the two of them lip lock in front of everybody. He got similar responses from Tina, Chris and Viki.

Gramps and the Gunsmith Cats are not coming along much to his disappointment. Gramps had told him that he is getting too old to be out on adventures. However, when his great-grandson is ready to be married he would like to come to the other world to see the wedding. Right after saying that the old man gave his hat that has been his trademark for decades to him, saying that it is his time to make his own mark on the world no matter which one. He has never been more determined to make the old man proud of him. The Gunsmith Cats like this world too much to go on the chance that it becomes a one-way trip. And they still have a business to run in this world still.

As for what they are taking with them that has been solved as well. Molly came up with a way to make a subspace gadget to take the temple with them back to the other world. It is sort of like the technological version of Hidden Weapons. However, unlike Mousse's technique it can store a LOT more, as in the whole temple and house next door that is being connected together with the temple.

By the time they leave for the other world the expansion and rebuilding would be completed as well. Sure enough the Nerima Construction Crew is proving their reputation to be one of the world's fastest construction company, with only those in Juuban and Tomobiki being faster. When the construction is finished the temple's borders would be twice of what it originally was since the house's lands are added to it.

The construction crew had wept when they found out who was hiring them. Their biggest moneymaker had returned!

Ranma had to actually hold a happily weeping Viki after Molly declared she found a way to bring everything with them. All of her 'cute things' are coming with her! Chris and Tina were a little better since they only smiled a lot. It is also good that they can take Mr. Green Turtle now AND, much to Landis' relief, the construction crew had built a very strong fence around his enclosure so he cannot get out unless someone opens his gate or destroys the wall. Katsunishiki also got his own pen. As for Iris' steamboat, which has been sitting at the harbor in a rented space the whole time, Molly had used it as her test subject and now it's resting inside her machine.

The construction crew had also built four large storage buildings, one of them for Ranma's use only which he had insisted on for some reason. All the females of the temple and the house next door also opted for one of them. They said that any man, even Ranma, who even so much as peeks inside will die a VERY slow and VERY painful death. After seeing what happened to Landis when he tried to get in all the men stayed clear.

Books, machines, medical equipment and medicines went in the other two for use in the other world just in case it became a one-way trip. Even farming seeds as well as farming books had been put in for Bart. Everything they thought they would need and want in the other world was put in there.

Satisfied with all the equipment he slipped under the covers next to Iris and Kodachi and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes-

1 - Think of the Batsuit in Batman Beyond.

2 - Think of Spring Heeled Jack from Jackie Chan Adventures.

3 - Think of what Neclord did in Tinto in Suikoden 2.

Co-writer's Notes- 

(A) Only explanation I can think of that allows him to glide. Madhat wanted him to be able to do the same thing as Cloud in Kingdom Hearts so I added this on. Basically this is my idea of how Sora glides in Kingdom Hearts outside of the Peter Pan world.

(B) I don't know whether Aoi would've liked to become a real girl or not. I'm just assuming he does since it would solve all of his gender issues and stuff. Does anyone know if he's into girls or guys? Or if he ever gave any indications that he's willing to turn into a woman if given the chance?

(C) Guess what was in Atsuko's drinks. If you think amazons you are pretty close. Remember, Happosai stole a LOT of things from them. He never did keep track did he?

(D) I don't know what the Kunoichi of Destiny is for so I just made something, anything up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	25. The Nightmare's End Part 2 Redone

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 20 The Nightmare's End Part 2

All around the oceanfront of Shibuya police, army and Core units are preparing for tonight. Body armor, guns and ammunitions are being passed around as barricades are being set up a few blocks from around the building. They had to make sure that the entire area is clear of civilians when the raid begins. All of the main and side streets have been closed off and everyone in the area had been evacuated.

"What's taking them so long?" Sakeo asked impatiently to Kotobuki as they looked over the battle plans. "It's almost sunset and most of the office workers have already left the building."

"According to the plans they laid out for us we'll know when they begin," Kotobuki replied as he tried to placate her. "Just keep a..." A loud crashing sound interrupted him as the front windows of the building exploded from the inside. The cause is the body of a Hunter being thrown out of the building and onto the pavement.

"That's our cue! Go! Go! Go!" Sakeo shouted over the radio. The attack helicopters flew over them as everyone rushed to their duties.

All the units surrounded the building and set up blockades. Everyone is heavily armed, equipped with Core type body armor and military-grade weapons no matter what their rank is. This is all or nothing and there is no room for mistakes.

Everyone cocked their weapons as Neclord's monsters came out of the building and sewers. They looked up when they heard noises coming from up above and saw swarms of Dacs flying down from opening on the building. Leading the ground charge is a horde of Fossils ready for carnage. All the humans shook with fear, but they open fired when their enemies came into range.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the building -

Ranma and the others had made it inside the building. Rally and Minnie are with them as well as Hinako. Jones decided to stay at the sidelines for this one, saying that he would just get in the way. Ranma is wearing the magic resistant clothes given to him by Brute Hat with a hole cut on the back so that he can let his wing out. To cover it he is wearing the blue cape given to him by Kodachi. He is also wearing his armor and on his head is the hat that his great-grandfather had given him, not that he will get any hat hair if he takes it off. Around his left wrist is his blaster that Mind had remodeled into a bracelet. Everyone else is wearing his or her fighting clothes. In Hinako, Rally and Minnie-May's cases they are wearing Kevlar armor and other protective padding.

The building is mostly empty, but they did find a Hunter in a stasis pod in one of the back rooms. To let the police know they have made it inside Kanna threw the Hunter out into the streets.

"Alright," Rally started. "Ranma, you and the others get to the upper floors. Minnie and me will handle the basement level. Landis will handle the Dacs outside and meet you at the upper floor when he's done."

"Un," he replied." Once you two bomb the basement make sure to get out of here and help the cops outside. We'll handle the rest."

Mind cleared her throat, turning everyone's attention to her. "Before we begin take these with you," she said as she unleashed dozens of floating pods that had cameras on them from her bike that she had taken along. "These cameras will shoot everything that happens here and show it LIVE to the world!" She grinned as everyone's jaws dropped.

Fight's left eye twitched. "Sis, why are you filming this?" she asked Molly, slowly and dangerously.

Mind just kept on grinning in response. "That reporter Ellen got me something that I wanted so she asked me to do this in return," she tried to, but she never could emulate her little sister's magical ability to never have anyone mad at her.

Fight's fists started clenching and unclenching. She started speaking slowly, but by the end she is screaming. "What could she have gotten you to make us her money-makers?"

"Well, she gave me information where I can find lots of good parts for my gadgets." On the outside she is grinning, but on the inside Mind is sweating bullets under her older sister's stern gaze.

"Which is where?" Tina asked slowly as she keeps repeating, 'Must not kill little sister. Must not kill little sister,' in her head.

"Oh, at some dumping grounds for military grade hardware that they just left lying around. Boy they really should have hid those places better," she tried to change the subject to make her sister forget about killing her. "They had some really nice equipment there that all I had to do was repair. You should have seen..."

"Look," interrupted the exasperated pigtailed man. "Let's just go, alright?" Behind him everyone had sweat drops as camera pods hovered around them.

Mind shot him a beaming grin for the save. "IT'S SHOWTIME!" She shouted as she started the camera pods and the worldwide news broadcast began.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just outside of the police barricade a van is parked. Inside the van Ellen is grinning like a fool as she watched the TV monitors the news van is equipped with light up with the feed from Mind's camera pods.

"I'm rich! I'm rich I'm rich I'm rich!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere, outside the building in the back -

'I can do this!' Sayo said as she came through the back way, up the garbage chute. She heard the fighting beginning out in the front and hoped her father would be okay out there. Thankfully her brother had been ordered by their father not to participate in the raid.

Getting to the top she saw an armed human guard running up the hallway that she had popped out of. Doing a jump kick from the garbage shoot she slammed into the back of the guard, causing him to fall down. While he is disoriented she hit her cane to the side of his head, knocking him out.

"One down and many others to go," Sayo said to herself. She felt sick at having to harm another human, but fought it down with deep, calming breaths. Now is NOT the time to chicken out.

Her attention turned to the display map on her helmet screen. She had a super computer in her base that Molly had set up and built for her. It even had an A.I. unit that has the personality of Mind on it that calls itself Net Hat. Net had downloaded the map of the building and is displaying it on the screen, which is transparent so she can still see where she is going. Net Hat suggested that the best way to help out is by taking out the power room.

"Better get going then," Sayo said to herself as she ran towards her destination. And floating right behind her is one of Mind's camera pods following her filming everything. At the Kotobuki household Sayo mom and her two older siblings were glued to the TV as they watch her make her way through the building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside in the front –

Many of the monster forces had been taken down while the human side had only suffered a few casualties. The heavy firearms they all had been issued made the battle a little more even. However, the monsters are quickly pushing them back as they quickly overrun the blockades. Their sheer numbers kept forcing the units back more and more to fallback points. The Fossils were tearing through the lines grabbing and throwing or tearing apart the people at the blockades. The only people holding their ground are the units with the flamethrowers since they can affect a large area as the monsters back away from the red hot flames.

"Ryo! There's no way we can get into the building from here!" Kaori shouted to him as she fired at the monsters that are attacking them. They had taken to the safety behind a patrol car as the monsters gained more ground on them. Gatling-gun fire coming from the building had driven many of them back when the fight had started up.

"Sakeo, who are the closest units to the building?" Ryo asked over the radio as he reloaded his gun. Seeing an incoming Fossil Ryo grabbed a hand grenade and threw it at the incoming monster, stopping it in its tracks as the bomb went off in its face sending its massive body crashing down.

"The sniper teams are all under heavy fire coming from the building, none of them can get an open shot," the radio responded, "It looks like Gunner is on the fourth floor of the building. The attack helicopters are all busy with the Dacs and the tanks are on their way. They should be here in another 10 minutes."

In the command center Sakeo looked up from where she sat as she help with giving out orders to the people fighting outside. All around her everyone is busy with all the incoming calls from the units around the building.

The attack helicopters fighting against the Dacs are doing everything they can to keep on fighting, but the Dacs only had to grab onto the side of the craft, break into the compartment and tear the crew apart inside to destroy one of them, sending the unmanned helicopter crashing down onto the crowded streets or into a building. Thankfully the remaining helicopters are saved when Landis with a few camera pods following him appeared and sent Dac after Dac down to the ground dead with his lightning and scythe attacks. Cheering from the crews can be heard from the radios tuned to the helicopters.

"THAT'S RIGHT! OVER HERE! COME TO ME YOU MISERABLE PIECES OF FLESH! LET ME SEND YOU ON YOUR WAY TO DAMNATION! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled a very enthusiastic and sadistic winger as he took down Dac after Dac. His ever-present is grin is bigger and he radiated malice and bloodlust. Thankfully he is taking it out on the Dacs instead of the humans.

In speeds not usually associated with a mini-police car one officer is shouting into the radio while another drove with skills that would make a Nascar driver green with envy.

"Don't worry! We can make it!" Natsumi shouted through the radio.

"All we need to do is get enough speed to drive into the building's third floor from the seven story parking lot near the building," Miyuki shouted. She furiously turned her steering wheel as the car went up another level.

"Go for it girls!" the voice of Sakeo responded. "Remember to plant those C4s at the basement and watch out for Gunner. He has already taken out 3 sniper units and four units that try to get into the building. Good luck!"

"Let's go! Hit the nitro Miyuki!" The mini-patrol car shot forward like a bullet.

"Hang on!" Miyuki shouted out as they did something that only happens in movies. The car drove off the top floor of the parking lot. Those who were looking up had their eyes bulge out of their sockets as a car went over their head and crash into the fourth floor of the building.

The mini-police car crashed through the office floor windows. Wooden workstations went flying as the car went through them, trying to slow down and stop. It finally came to a halt when it slammed into a couple of heavy desks, breaking them apart as it drove into them.

"Natsumi, are you okay?" Miyuki asked her partner as she tried to shake off the effects of driving into a building like that. She turned teary eyed as she looked over the damage of her precious car. But then she froze as she saw a man wearing full-body armor standing in front of them.

"Floor it!" Natsumi shouted as she saw Gunner raise his arms at them. Both of them ducked as the windshield shattered, the armor piecing bullets tearing through the car. The firing only stopped when the car rammed into Gunner, sending him and the car through a wall and out to the open-air lobby of the building. The two landed on the glass-plated rock garden in the middle of the building.

Natsumi groaned and turned to her partner. "Are you still alive?" She tried to shake off the impact of falling four stories to the ground floor.

"Yes, I'm..." Miyuki stop herself as she saw Gunner getting back up, raising his right arm at them the gatling barrel started spinning. This time they cannot stop him like before because the car is totaled.

Four shots rang out, slamming into the armored helmet of Gunner and knocking him back. Right after that a bomb fell in front of him. The blast sent him flying back even more and through a glass map screen. The two policewomen looked to where the bomb came from and the ones that had saved them from Gunner, seeing Rally and Minnie of the Gunsmith Cats.

"Get out of there!" Rally shouted to them as she reloaded her gun with Maria's homemade APs. "That armor of his lets him take more damage than normal! Move it!" The two of them began giving the two cops cover fire as Gunner got back up. Miyuki and Natsumi grabbed their gear and made a run for it.

"Damn it! It's not working!" Rally shouted as she saw the AP rounds just bouncing off of his armor. She dove for cover behind a rock art statue as a wave of bullets passed where she was just a second ago.

"Fire in the hole!" Minnie shouted as she threw another one of her bombs at him, but this time Gunner had planted his feet down to the ground and did not budge from the blast.

"Everybody get back!" Natsumi shouted as she fired her Remington M870 pump-action shotgun point-blank. Even if his armor prevented the bullets from hitting his flesh it could not stop the force behind it. Surprised from the attack he lost his footing and got blasted flat on his back.

"Got him!" Miyuki shouted as she hosted a M79 grenade launcher at Gunner and fired an Acid round right into his armored chest. The blast sent him crashing back into another wall. The grenade had made a hole on his armor as the strong acid ate away on it.

"Got you now!" Rally shouted as she fired one of Maria's energy bullets into the weak spot in Gunner's armor. The round went off as it connected with Gunner, tearing into his chest. The girls all sighed in relief as they saw him finally fall to the ground, dead.

After getting her breath Miyuki turned to the Gunsmith Cats. "You two are with Ranma Jones right?" she asked. At their nods she then asked, "You have any C4s on you?" She was only able to grab four of them when they ditched their car.

"What do you think?" Minnie-May said with a grin as she pulled out a huge C4 pack that she had in her jacket. She had learned a thing or two from Ranma. Now she can carry as many of her bombs as she wants. Yay!

Rally reloaded her gun and got some kinks out of her shoulder. "Come on. We need to blow the basement lab. You're here for the same reason so you might as well go with us."

"Lead the way!" Natsumi said as she followed close behind the Gunsmith Cats, dragging the stunned Miyuki who keeps muttering "My car" piteously. If they had looked back they would had seen Gunner's fingers starting to move.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upstairs -

Ranma and the others had split up into three groups with Ranma, Kasumi and Tina as their leaders. Ranma had Sakura and her group along with Edge as they headed towards where Neclord is. Kasumi is with the other ninjas and Kodachi to take out the Tyrant lab. Tina is with rest of the team since it is their job to take down Neclord's enforcers as well as the smaller labs and the power room on the upper floors. They also serve as another distraction so Ranma's group can make it up to the top level as fast as they can.

"Are we close yet sis?" Tina asked as they set foot on the 26th floor. The stairs are filled with guards, both humans and a few monsters. On intervals they would take the elevators that Molly deemed safe to take.

"Almost there," Mind said as she read her computer screen on her bike. They had made it to one of the wide lobbies in the building. The strange thing is that the lobby is made of solid stone and barren of everything but stone work. Mind led the way since her bike had a force field generator in it. She suddenly stopped when she detected something. "Get back!"

Tina was about to ask why when a stream of fire engulfed Mind and her bike in front of her. "MOLLY!" Tina shouted to her sister.

"I'm fine!" Mind shouted out from somewhere in the smoke. "We got trouble!"

Standing in front of them is Afterburn. He looks the same as Tina had last seen him at the ballroom. He let out a roar as he unleashes another wave of fire at them.

"Stand back!" Green Tea and Red Bean shouted as they jumped in front of the others. Their shields absorbed the intense heat of the flames just as Mind had designed them to do (1). After the stream of fire ended Viki used a freeze arrow spell that she had learned from Piccolo, encasing Afterburn in a block of ice.

"We'll hold him off! The rest of you go!" Viki shouted to the others as Afterburn quickly melted his way through the ice block.

Seeing that Viki and the twins can handle this guy everyone else ran through a side door as Viki unleashed another wave of ice and water spells while the twins protected her with their shields. A few of Molly's camera pods stayed with them.

After climbing up to the next floor they ended up in another open-air lobby with a balcony overlooking it. Ranko, sensing something coming at her, caught a flying knife aimed right at her heart. Looking up to where the knife had come from they saw the person that had put Ranko in critical condition last time, Stab.

"So you caught my blade this time," Stab said with his usual calm look. "Let's see how much you improve, shall we?"

"He's mine!" Ranko growled as she jumped to the balcony to face the person that had almost killed her not so long ago. Her voice clearly said that she wanted to face Stab alone. Three of Molly's camera pods stayed with here as the others left Ranko to her fight.

Stab threw three blades then fired his eye beams at her. She barely dodged his attacks as he came charging at her, pulling out a short sword as he attacked. Ranko back flipped as Stab's sword swung in front of her. She lashed back with her whip, striking Stab's face and making him fall back as she swung the whip and striking Stab again and again. He let loose another eye beam blast at her making her fall back as she had to jump to the other side of the balcony, counter attacking with fireballs.

Then their fight got intense.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the 50th floor –

Sayo had gotten past the guards and monsters running around as she had taken the stairwell and had flew all the way up to the 50th floor with her hover disk. With all the attention to the front of the building and on Ranma's group she only encountered about a dozen guards on the way up. Pulling out her cane that is strapped to her back she prepared for anything behind the door. Taking a deep breath Sayo opened the door, ready for anything.

She had expected to see dozens of guards on the other side, ready to kill her. But what she found is the guards strung up all over the room. They looked pretty beaten up as well. Standing in the middle of the room laughing like an idiot is a strange looking baseball player wearing a mask. She saw one of Molly's camera pods hovering near him, an exact duplicate of the one that's hovering over her left shoulder.

"HAHAHAHA! ONCE AGAIN JUSTICE IS SERVED!" Strike Man yelled, looking over his handy work. Then he turned when he heard a door open. Through it came out a small girl. She is dressed in a superhero getup just like himself. She had on a metal headgear that had an orange visor on it that showed data now and then with a mouth guard that hid her identity much like his mask. She wore a long cape-like dark green coat with a blue color as the inner layer. A red tank-top covered her chest area, but showed a black shirt underneath it. She is wearing black pants loose enough that it did not hug her legs. She is riding on top of a glowing disk with lightning coming from one of her hands and to the disk and in her other gloved hand she held a metal cane.

"GREETINGS!" he yelled to his fellow crime fighter. "I AM STRIKE MAN! WHO MIGHT YOU BE?"

Sayo stood up as straight as she can. "Call me Ion, the new hero of the block," Sayo said with much pride, "I may be small but I pack a punch!"

"WONDERFUL! "Strike Man yelled as he walked up to her side and slapped her on the back, making her almost lose her balance, "IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOUNG PEOPLE HELPING THOSE IN NEED! NOW COME, IT'S TIME TO END THIS INJUSTICE OF HORROR BY TAKING OUT THE POWER SUPPLY!"

Sayo wondered how the loon knew about the power room as the insane man grabbed onto the metal door leading to the power room. Strike Man ripped the entire door right off the handles. "COME! LET'S US BE ON OUR WAY!"

But then both turned around when something smashed its way through a nearby wall. They saw Mr. X walking into the room though the hole it had just made.

"GO ION! I WILL HANDLE THIS MONSTER! YOU SHUT OFF THE GENERATOR!" Strike Man shouted as he pulled out his new metal bat that Mind had made for him and charged straight at Mr. X.

"Be careful!" Ion shouted to Strike Man as he fought off X, buying her time. He may be insane but at least he is helping her.

The power room glowed a dark red as the emergency lights turned on after the police had cut off external power to the building when the attack started. The generator takes up almost half of the room. The turbines made a loud spinning sound that made her want to clamp down her ears if her helmet was not in the way. As if reading her thoughts the sound level suddenly went down to manageable levels. Figuring out that Net Hat had done it she said a silent thank you to her friend for making it.

Looking around she spotted the control panel for the generator to the right. Running over to it she started pressing and flipping switches and buttons trying to turn it off, or at least blow it up. In all her mangas the hero just keeps on pressing all the buttons frantically and sooner or later it blows up or does what they want it to do.

Abruptly the warning lights in her helmet went off. Sayo jumped straight up just as an axe came down, smashing the control panel. Turning her gaze to where the axe was thrown from Sayo saw the person that caused her so much fear and nightmares, Jack-O.

"Well, well, well," Jack-o sneered. "What do we have here? A little girl is trying to play a superhero. Shouldn't you be at home playing with dolls instead little girl?" Jack-O asked with a mocking voice as he walked up to her.

"My name is Ion, not little girl!" Sayo shouted as she blasted him with a lightning bolt from her Molly-reconstructed cane, sending Jack-O falling to the ground.

"So you think you're all high and mighty now that you have the power of lightning in your hands," sneered the monster as it stood back up. "Too bad it won't help you as I'm going to skin you alive!"

"We'll see!" Ion said, putting up a brave front. But inside she is frozen with fear as she faced her greatest fear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile -

Kasumi's group entered the lab where the Tyrants are being made. All of the tanks that house the Tyrants are opened and empty. The only ones that were filled were those that contain unfinished ones.

"Ayame," Kasumi called out to the ninja. "Set the C4s at the tanks. Plant one at the controls Watari. Kodachi, rig a few more on the support beams. Sasuke, you're with me." Everyone ran to their assigned tasks as Kasumi and Sasuke ran over to the huge computer data files that held all of the information on the monsters. They had to make sure that all of the files are destroyed so that they could never be remade again.

"Hold it right there!"

Turning to where the voice had came from that saw a man in a stained lab coat. He is a thin man with black hair that looks as if it had not been combed for days. In his hand he held a test tube with some kind of purple fluid inside.

"Do you have any idea how much of my work you're about to destroy?" the lab guy shouted.

"Who are you?" Kasumi shouted back. The other ninjas and Kodachi ignored the man as they went about with their tasks.

"My name is Baker, the head technician of this lab. I'm not about to let any of you destroy my work! Now is the time to test out my new bio-weapon, the J.H. formula!" Baker shouted as he gulped down the test tube. Around the world people watching the broadcast got the feeling of déjà vu as they watched the mad doctor drink the formula.

He began to writhe in pain as his clothes began ripping apart. He opened his mouth and a wet moan came out, in pain at first but then angry, furious. They all started backing away as they saw Baker growing in size and mass. His body continued to grow as he started to hunch over, his head dropping down, muscles rippling beneath skin that is turning a gray green. Spikes rose up from his left shoulder, three of them. As his hands elongated a giant, bloodless wound grew across his back and his eyes turned red and animal-like. Baker has become a hulking eight foot-tall giant monster in just a few seconds right before their eyes.

"Just call me Hyda!" the creature that was once Baker shouted as he attacked them. He swung his giant fist into the spot where Kasumi stood a split second ago. She had grabbed onto Sasuke and jumped as soon as she saw the monster raise his fist. Watari and Ayame both began throwing their ninja stars, but his skin is as tough as stone. It swung its arms at the annoying pests.

"Watch out!" Kodachi screamed as she used her ribbon, wrapping it around Hyda's right arm. She tried to hold him, but she is thrown across the lab as Hyda gave a powerful yank to the ribbon. Ayame caught her in mid-air before she slammed into one of the tubes.

"He's way too strong!" Sasuke shouted out as he jumped around. Hyda began grabbing anything he could get his hands on and throwing them at the ninjas as they jump around the lab.

"Big Bang!" Kasumi shouted. A ki attack taught to her by Tina that doesn't depend on emotions, but is a lot weaker, shot out of her hands and smashed into the monster knocking him back giving them breathing room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

Tina and the others had climbed up five floors, dealing with the guards and monsters that stood in their way. They are making their way through a work area when a wall of ice appeared in front of them.

Turning to where it came from they saw a young woman in a clown costume. Jestbomb, Neclord's magic user, is sitting on the right shoulder of a Fossil.

But this Fossil is different from the rest. It is still huge, but is much sleeker than the ones they had seen. It had on a leather apron wrapped around its waist and body armor with metal dome shaped shoulder pads on it.

"What do we have here," Jestbomb said with sadistic glee, looking them over. "Look Fangface. It's dinner time!"

"Yum! Look good!" Fangface said more in a growl than anything else.

"It can talk?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Yes," Jestbomb replied as she stroked the top of the beast's head. "Fangface here was made to be the leader of the other Fossils and is much smarter and stronger than the others. Now let's get them!" The two charged.

Jestbomb fired a purple colored energy beam at them, trying for a quick kill. However, her attack is stopped just a foot away from them as Piccolo used his own magic beam to block hers. Fossil rushed forward at the nearest person, Tina, intending to make a meal out of her. However, it is pushed back by Natsume and Kurumi using their combined attack, the same one they had used to take out their brother turned sister the first time that they had met.

"You guys go! We'll handle this," Natsume shouted as she swung her rug beater, making a wind blade that sliced into the back of the Head Fossil. While it roared in pain Kurumi used her ribbon to make it trip.

"Go! Hurry!" Piccolo shouted as he traded spells with Jestbomb.

Going through another door and leaving the others and a few camera pods behind the group found themselves on a balcony overlooking a small fountain. There is another balcony on the other side with a bridge connecting it. They had all made their way to the other side with Mind and Hinako going last when the sounds of drills rang through the air. One drilled right through one end and the other one that the other end, sending the bridge crashing down to the floor below it with Mind and Hinako still on it. Still riding on her bike Mind let loose her spider legs from the metal disk on her back, stopping her fall as well as Hinako who had grabbed onto the bike as she fell.

Looking to where the tentacle with drills came from they saw Spindrive. Next to him are Hammer Fist and his men.

"You're not going anywhere!" Spindrive shouted out.

"Sis," Mind smiled, thinking that it is a good time to test out her new weapons that she had built just before they had gone on this raid. "You and the others go on ahead. I can handle this guy."

Hinako took out one of her coins. "I will take care of these overgrown delinquents."

"Let him have it sis!" Tina shouted before she and the others left the room. 'I don't like how we're getting split up like this, but we have no choice. We have to shut down the power before Ranma and the others reach the top floor.' Again the camera pods automatically split into groups.

"So you think you can beat me?" Spindrive asked with a smirk as his drill spun, ready to start drilling into her.

"You don't know me well, do you," Mind smiled as she activated her bike's second mode. The sides of the bike came up, making a solid dome over the bike, and the bike switch over to its hover mode. Then four holes on the dome' sides opened up and Mind's metal spider legs popped out, lifting the bike up. The whole thing now looks like a walking, hovering spider tank like the ones in the anime 'Ghost in the Shell'. The gun barrel of the bike opened up and let loose an energy blast.

Spindrive dodged to the side, missing it by centimeters. "This is going to be harder than I thought," Spindrive said to himself as he lashed out with his tentacles.

On the other side of the room the bikers surround Hinako. "Time for your lesson boys! This won't hurt a bit for me that is!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside -

Ryo and Kaori are fighting with everything they got as they were force back as the horde continued to press forward. Things are going badly as the monsters are pushing them further back as they fought without any fear of death. Landis is doing his best as he let loose a lightning bolt on the densely packed monsters as he had taken care of most of the Dacs and the remaining copters are handling the others.

"They're still coming damn it!" Kaori shouted as she threw a grenade at the incoming monsters, buying them time to reload their weapons. They had taken cover behind a dumpster in an alley as the monsters had pushed all of them back a block away from the building.

"I know! Just keep on shooting!" Ryo shouted back as he fired four headshots into four monsters before ducking for cover again. All around them are the sounds of fighting and people dying as they gave their all against the monsters attacking them. Off to the side a Fossil brought its foot down crashing one Core member while it threw the one in its hands through the air. Then it was brought down by a rocket grenade and the combine firer power of a couple of other Core members who are taking cover behind a couple of cars. A Dac swooped down grabbing a female cop lifting her off the ground before dropping her down to the payment. A soldier fired at an incoming Hunter before bringing it down with a couple of bullets to its head only to be blind sided with the claws of a Licker.

Then all of the other sounds are overshadowed by the sounds of a rail-gun normally used on a helicopter. Looking down the alleyway they saw an army jeep and the men on it get ripped to shreds as the rail-gun's onslaught hit them. Another jeep sped pass by with two soldiers on it. With one of them manning the mounted gun, firing away at the one that is using the rail-gun. But as the jeep passed the alleyway they saw a missile zoom by, followed by the sound of the jeep blowing up.

Walking into their line of sight is Nemesis, the most powerful monster that the Resident Evil games had ever let loose.

"Shoot!" Ryo shouted as the abomination remembered that they are the ones who had hurt it before and turned its weapons on them.

"Sakeo, we need help over here!" Kaori shouted over the radio as they ran down the alleyway, bullets flying over their heads.

"Kaori? What's going on! The monsters are breaking through most of the barriers that we set up!" Sakeo said franticly as she and Kotobuki are busy at the command center. They are keeping an eye on what is going on inside the building as they had a TV brought in to watch the action going on in there. Kotobuki is manning the window, using a sniper rifle to take out any monster that comes within his range and helping out anyone in trouble.

"It's Nemesis! It's after them!" Kotobuki shouted to her as he spied Ryo and Kaori running a few blocks away and Nemesis right behind them. He fired two shots, both hitting Nemesis' head. It didn't slow him down one bit.

Sakeo changed the frequency for her radio and yelled into it for a few seconds before turning it back to Ryo and Kaori's frequency. "Ryo, try to lure him to a street that's clear! I got a tank heading towards you right now!" she shouted over the radio.

"Got it," Ryo shouted over as he turned and fired back at Nemesis, trying to slow the monster down.

Nemesis lifted its rocket launcher and fired. The missiles struck a wall to their right, sending them flying to the ground. Looking back they saw Nemesis aiming its rail-gun at them. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Nemesis' weapons and making them blow up in its hands setting off the bullets and rockets, which sent the monster flying as bullets tore into him while that rockets explosions burnt his flesh. Looking upwards Ryo and Kaori saw Landis flying down to help them just as Nemesis got back up on his feet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few levels below the top floor –

Ranma and his group had gotten past most of the guards and the monsters since Tina and the others are drawing their attention away from them. Sometimes they would take the stairs, other times they would take elevators that Molly had mapped out for them. They did run into some monsters on their way up, but the Flower Division (Sakura and the others as they like to call themselves in battle) handled the monsters easily. Being trained by very seasoned and battle-hardened warriors for the past few weeks had sharpened their skills and physical abilities to heights they would have never achieved on their own. That and the older ones wanted to gain Ranma's attention as he got really close to them as he helps train them, while Iris and Reni wanted to show their new father they live up to his legacy.

As they neared the top they entered a huge and empty room. The room has a high ceiling and a wide circle outer glass window let in the moonlight outside. Support beams for the windows gave the entire room the look of an old spider web. Looking down through the window they saw what is going on outside. Then Ranma turned his gaze upwards when he heard a noise that got the attention of the others as well.

Standing on one of the support beams is Faceless. He is still wearing that light brown coat and tan colored pants of his and the skintight metal mask that covered his whole head. However, this time on his back is a rocket pack with a pair of metal bat-like wings on the sides. The rocket pack is connected to a metal chest plate holding the pack firmly onto him and acted like armor. On his left shoulder guard is an energy cannon, a cable linking it to the rocket pack. Making Faceless look kind of like 'Vile' from the 'Mega Man X' games.

"Did you really think we wouldn't know what you're planning?" Faceless asked them. "The boss knew of your plans ahead of time thanks to our spy in the armed forces. But still, this is a good way to show what the boss' bio-weapons can do for our buyers. Once the west wind starts blowing strong enough we will release the Z-virus onto this city. We know you have been hacking our files so you know what it does. It will turn this entire island in a matter of days into the land of the dead, becoming the most feared region in the entire world. A perfect place to set up a base for us don't you think?"

"There's no way we're going to let you do that!" Edge shouted up to him.

"Everybody," Ranma said as he pulled out his sword, a determined look in his eyes, "You guys go on ahead. I have a fight to finish with him. Edge, take care of everybody until I catch up."

"Got it," Edge said as he and Kanna dragged a protesting Sumire and Orihime away as Sakura and Kohran did the same for Latchette and Maria. "Don't worry, I'll leave you a piece of Neclord, though no guaranties on it being big."

Ranma chuckled in response. "Yeah, yeah, just go already."

"Be careful papa," Iris and Reni said to him as they followed the others up the stairwell in the middle of the room. People around the world fainted when the two girls called Ranma their father.

"So those two girls are your daughters. How interesting," Faceless said as he snapped his blades from his coat sleeve. "But the real question is how in the world those two can be yours when they're that old and you're that young."

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Ranma said to him tauntingly. People watching on TV are currently trying to strangle their televisions, imagining it to be Ranma's neck, and trying to convince it to tell them.

"You know, I have been hoping to finish what we started in the Bell Tower. As you can see I had an upgrade for this event."

"So have I," Ranma said as he took off his cape and his limiter. He shot his left arm out to the side as his wing burst out from his back, totally forgetting about the camera pods that are following him. He stretched and flapped his wing to get the kinks out as people around the world gasped. Christians and other religious people all over the world watching the broadcast stared at the glowing sky blue wing on the back of the pigtailed man. A few fanatics yelled out "There's an angel on earth!" The bracelet on Ranma's left arm became active as the blaster formed around his arm, making many scientists and engineers drool, and let out a couple of shouts.

"How interesting now let's fight!" Faceless said remaining calm.

Faceless jumped up and took to the air, letting loose a volley from his shoulder cannon. Ranma dodged and jumped up as well. At the top of his jump he spread his body parallel to the ground and glided over to Faceless, sword first. Even if he cannot stay up in the air like Landis and Faceless can mid-air combat is his area, of specially when it comes to staying airborne as long as possible. He met Faceless head-on as he swung his sword at him. Faceless blocked it with his blades and kicked him in the gut, sending Ranma back until he landed on the ground on his feet.

"Wonderful! I have a feeling that this will be a fight to remember!" Faceless said as he felt his blood start to boil as he faces off against Ranma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

Tina and the others arrived on the 49th level after getting into an elevator that took them straight up to that level. They went up to the solitary door in the hallway the elevator is located in and entered. As they looked around they felt their insides lurch from the scene. According to the plans this floor is meant only for paying costumers, but did not elaborate why.

The large room beyond the door is strangely elegant, the muted lighting coming from a hanging chandelier. On the floor is a finely woven carpet leading from the door to a kind of sitting area on the other side of the room. There are overstuffed velvet chairs and cherry wood tables set up around the room. A large chair much like a throne is placed on top of a high platform with a curtain behind it. Anyone sitting up there would be able to see the entire room, which is worse than any of them could have ever imagine.

There are two custom-built water wells, one with a pillory built into its rail and a steel cage suspended over the over. Chains hung from the walls and the floor, some with well-used manacles attached to them, some with leather collars, some of them with hooks with bloodstains on them. Whips and other items associated with S&M, both for plain torture and sexual escapades, can be seen spread around the room. There are a few elaborate devices that they did not at look closely for fear of throwing up, things with gears and metal spikes. The elegance of the furnishings and of the room itself made things worse somehow, adding a touch of warped ego to the obvious psychosis of the people who enjoyed the entertainment. As if it was not enough to enjoy torturing people they wanted to observe them in luxury, like an insane aristocrat.

The monsters they had faced and the useless deaths were all horrible things, tragic or frightening or both. However, the kind of sickness represented by the chains and devices all around them is appalling to their very souls. It made them want to give up their faith in humanity.

"Welcome to the Feast Room," said a husky voice. Walking out from behind the throne is one of the most dangerous of Neclord's enforcers, Nails.

"This is sick!" Fred shouted. This kind of sadistic entertainment and pleasure is what he and Rico are fighting against back in their world.

Nails gave them a sultry and malicious smile in response. "Really? Let's see what our guests think of it, shall we?" she said as the curtain behind her opened up. The group gasped in horror. Hanging from various devices are the crime lords from the police station. Most had open wounds and cuts that look healed over before new ones had taken their place. They look like they had died a short time ago, a day or two at the most. The women of the group were all horribly tortured before dying, of sexual pain. Their private areas can barely be seen from all the dried blood and male...substances on them. The men were just plain tortured for the fun of it. Burn marks, whip marks, any type of torture marks can be seen all over them. They have been brutally beaten with blunt and sharp objects as well. Their male organs are no longer there either having been cut off.

"Why?" Chris asked in horror and revulsion, seeing that Neclord had killed his own people. Looking at the women she can see the biggest fear of all women, of being raped and tortured to death. She barely held in the bile wanting to be let out.

Nails sat on her throne, her legs crossed and her lips set in a sinister smile. "Simple. You see after we broke them out from the station we saw the tapes of them pleading to tell everything they knew just to save themselves. Neclord gave them to me to teach them a costly lesson about selling out their boss. The girls and I didn't like the men as they were nothing but pigs. However, they still wanted to pay them back for all the things they had done to them. The women, well, you would not believe how many men paid for some 'entertainment' with them. Of course our own men did not need to pay. They were given free turns as a reward for their loyal service to us. We still have the last crime lord who didn't sell out so the loss is not that significant. This..." she indicated the dead men and women. "...is what happens to traitors. No mercy is given."

In the horrified silence that followed Nail's statement Rico asked the much safer question. "Girls?"

Right on que stepping into the room are dozens of young women, all wearing dresses like the one Nails is wearing. All of them are wearing collars around their necks. Their skin is just as pale as Nails' is. They are the missing girls who had been sent to Neclord's room for his entertainment. Tina and her group who knew about Neclord's past knew what has happened to the girls. They can no longer be saved, just like all of the brides that Neclord had taken over the years.

Tina and the others turned around when they heard a noise of heavy footsteps behind them. Bloodsmash is now blocking the door leading to the elevator.

"Ah! You know what Neclord has done to them," Nails declared as she stared at Fred, whose grandfather had been part of the group who had faced Neclord before. "Turning them into vampires was simple enough handling them was another matter. Neclord put me in charge of them and I'm quite proud of how they turned out. The way they dealt with those crime lords was so wonderful that I just had to join them in their fun."

"You are sick!" Chris shouted out, pointing her sword at Nails.

"Master Fred! Let's send them all back to hell!" Rico vehemently yelled as Fred nodded with her, getting their weapons ready.

"Guys, let me go at them first," Tina said as she reached behind her back and untied the mace on her long braid. The mace fell out of her hair and disappeared by way of hidden weapons.

"What are you doing?" Nails asked, perplexed. As soon as the mace is removed Nails felt a huge, powerful energy coming from Tina, making her step back in surprise. Turning to Bloodsmash Tina just seemed to teleported in front of him and sent him flying into the room that held the elevator with a palm strike.

"Everybody, you go take care of Bloodsmash," Tina said to Chris and the others as she turned to Nails and the girls with her. "They're mine."

The others nodded. "Take care," Chris said as she and the others ran out of the room followed by a few hovering camera pods, a few others staying with Tina.

Tina had a smirk on her face as she approached them. "That mace is my Power Limiter that suppresses my true strength. No one, not even Ranma, can defeat me when I have it off. Now I will show you why I'm called Fight Hat."

Tina jumped into the air with a powerful aura around her just as the double doors slammed shut. Outside the room Chris and the others could hear the screams of Nails and her girls as Tina tore through them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the basement -

Rally, Minnie-May, Natsumi, and Miyuki had made their way down to the basement first level. They need to take out the underground generator that is powering the underground lab. If they can set the C4s onto the key foundations of the basement layout then they can send the entire lower levels crashing down.

"Did you handle your end?" Rally yelled into her communicator as she fired at a Licker, bringing it down with a headshot. They had spilt up into two groups so that they would be able to set up the bombs faster.

"We're finished on our side," Miyuki replied back as she fired a Flame round down the hallway as the entire basement is crawling with Lickers.

"How about you guys?" Natsumi asked.

"We can't get close enough to the generator to plant the C4s," Minnie said as she threw another one of her custom made bombs at the Lickers that wouldn't stop coming through the power room hallway.

The two groups met are forced to come together when the waves of Lickers would not stop. After dozens of rounds and a custom bomb by Minnie they finally stopped the wave coming for them. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath when another enemy came.

They heard the familiar sound of a spinning gatling-gun starting up to fire. Not even thinking they all dove for cover in a broom closet just as a wave of bullets tore the hallway apart. Gunner is back for a second round with the girls.

Miyuki jumped from the closet and fired an Acid Round at Gunner followed by a fire bomb from Minnie, engulfing the hallway in flames. Seeing their chance they bolted down into the basement power room.

Inside the power room is the control panels for the generator. A large window gave them a view of the huge generator that powered the labs below. Natsumi aimed and fired her shotgun, breaking the glass window.

"Come on! Just arm the bomb then drop it down there," she shouted to Minnie.

"Buy me some time!" Minnie said as she pulled out the big C4 pack she had shown them earlier. She had made it so that when it blows it sets off all of the other bombs that she had planted around the basement along with the ones that the cops had planted.

Just as Minnie started setting it up they saw the door burst open and Gunner run into the room. His armor is in ruins and burned badly, but there is just enough left of it to hold it together. His gun barrels on his arms are ruined so they would not have to worry about him shooting at them. In his hands he held a fire axe that he had grab from a fire box.

He swung at Minnie, who ducked down and the axe embedded itself into the control panel. Natsumi did an ax kick, breaking the axe in two. Gunner threw the now jagged end of the wooden handle at her, who dodged it so that it jammed into a computer screen. Rally unloaded her entire gun clip into Gunner, knocking him back until he has his back to the generator window.

Minnie, grabbing onto the broken axe handle and pulling it free, stabbed it through the C4 pack and pulled it down to the middle of the handle. She handed it to Miyuki who got what she had in mind and loaded it into her grenade launcher. She aimed and shot it like a harpoon, striking Gunner through the chest and sending him and the bomb crashing down onto the generator. Falling onto the generator Gunner had just enough time to look at the C4 clock to see that it is about to blow. He let out a scream as he is engulfed in the fiery blast, taking out the entire lower level. The girls made a run for it as fast as they can, just barely making it out in time.

The explosion caused the whole building to tremble from the force of the blast to its foundations. Everyone outside of the building watched as the tall building shake as if it is going to fall at any second. Everyone inside the building also felt the blast, letting them know that Rally and Minnie had done their job.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the 50th floor -

Sayo felt the building shake underneath her feet as she fought against Jack-O in the upper floor generator room. So far she has been holding out on her own, but only because Jack-O has not used his acid breath yet. That is only because if Jack-O uses it in a small room like this he will likely hit the generator.

Ion tried using the "Thunder Beam" as she calls her attack at Jack-O. After making a strong enough charge she shot a solid beam of lighting at Jack-O, who is surprised at the attack and freezes long enough for it to hit him. However, all it did is shake him up a bit and make him fall on his back. He got back onto his feet and came swinging his axe at her as she raised her cane to block the incoming blow.

The only thing that kept her from being crushed by the blow is the cyber suit that Mind had made for her, making her strong enough to withstand the brutal force of the axe swing. Seeing that she cannot win by strength alone her mind is racing for a plan of attack.

She though back to all the animes and kung-fu movies she has ever watched and came up with an attack. Ion disengaged from Jack-O, jumped into the air, kicked against a wall, and used her momentum to kick her opponent on the face. When Jack-O hit the floor Sayo hit his head over and over again with her lightning-covered cane. At the fifth strike Jack-O is able to use one of his hands to grab and throw her away. He stood up quickly and ran at her. She saw him heading her way and tried to jump-kick his face, but he catches her ankle and throws her again.

Looking to where she is flying Sayo saw a mess of wires and power cables. Her whole body is electrocuted as her body connected with the live wires. Her mouth opened wide, but no screams came out of it. Bolts of power ran throughout her body before she finally stood still, hanging from the cables limply. At the Kotobuki home both Ran and Yamato had to hold down their mother as she tried to rush out of the house seeing that her baby girl could be dead.

Jack-O walked up to the still body with a triumphant stride. "Well look at that. She can dish it out but she can't take it. But just to be safe I better take your head off."

He swung his axe, cutting through a cable before coming close to Ion's neck. However, to his shock she caught the handle before it made contact.

"Sorry, but I'm immune to electricity unlike you," Ion said as she grabbed the cut end of the cable and stuffed it down Jack-O's opened mouth. (2)

His entire body shook as his body is fried from the inside out. His head glowed from all of the electricity pouring into him. Seeing her chance to end it she grabbed onto the other cut end of the power cord and concentrated as if she's holding a weapon to be powered with lightning. The rune responded to her call and sent lightning down the cable and into the generator. The generator in turn went haywire and sent massive amounts of electricity down all the wires, including the one stuffed in Jack-O's mouth.

When it is over Jack-O fell to the ground, his entire body charred black and the generator behind him looks like it is going to blow any second.

Just as Sayo is about to breathe a sigh of relief the wall behind her is smashed in as Strike Man came crashing through with Mr. X chasing his flying body. Both of them look as though they had thrown each other around the room. Helping Strike Man stand up the two of them turned and faced off with X.

Mr. X charged at them with a right hook, ready to smash them to pulp. Ion distracted him with a strike to the face while Strike Man grabbed his arm and swung him into the generator. X, with his large body, smashed into the already unstable generator and caved it in. Ion grabbed onto Strike Man, hopped onto her disk and took off just as the generator exploded.

The two are catching their breaths in the room Strike Man and Mr. X were fighting in, flames coming out of the hole. "WELL DONE YOUNG ONE! WE DID IT!" Strike Man yelled in triumph as he hugged Ion.

"Yeah! We did it!" Ion yelled along with him. Those who are watching TV (the camera pod is still following Sayo around) cheered them on.

However, their celebration was short-lived as something walked out of the hole to the generator room. It's hideous, all the more so for its still took a humanoid shape. It is like a mockery of reality, of sanity. In spite of the charred, smoking patches that covered most of its body its unnatural flesh has not lost its elasticity, the reddish matte beneath the burns flexed and contracted like real muscle. It looks like a skinned giant that had crawled from beneath a burning building. If it had suffered from the explosion and its fire bath it does not show. It is Mr. X in his second form, just like in the game.

Ion is about to blast it when Strike Man put his arm in front of her, telling her to stop. "I WILL HANDLE THIS ONE! JUST STAND BACK!" Strike Man pressed a button on his right gauntlet. Both gauntlets started glowing. "PREPARE YOURSELF MONSTER!"

Mr. X jumped towards them, both of his now clawed arms ready to slice them both. Just before reaching him Strike Man grabbed both of his arms, stopping him as the gauntlets lit up even more. He lifted the monster up by the arms and threw him down to the ground. With one quick motion he grabbed the monster's head and twisted. A loud sickening loud came from the monster's neck, making people around the world cringe. Video game fanatics started bowing, chanting, "Strike Man! Strike Man!" in honor of the one person who did something they have always wanted to do. Just to make sure it wouldn't get back up Strike Man lifted the lifeless body and threw it into the blazing fire.

"COME ION!" Strike Man yelled over his shoulder as he raced towards the stairs. "WE MUST GO AND HELP THE PEOPLE OUTSIDE." Sayo nodded and flew out of one of the broken windows to help with the fight outside. As the blaze roared in the generator room a charred figure pulls itself out of the fire unseen by anyone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside –

Landis, Ryo, and Kaori are fighting for their lives against Nemesis as he lashes out at them with his tentacles. Landis keeps on casting lightning spells, but it had the same effect as throwing rocks at him. He is dangerously running out of spells to use. Spell runes do have a limit after all.

"Hey Landis! We need to get Mr. Big and Nasty to two blocks down! There's a tank waiting down there!" Kaori shouted as she fired away.

"No need to. Got something better," Landis said as he pulled out one of the special bullets that Maria had made. It contains a compressed level five Death spell from the Darkness Rune. Normally it would not affect a strong monster like Nemesis, but it was super charged by Ranma's Chaos Rune when he took of his Chimera Rune for a second and exchanged it for the Darkness Rune. The downside was that it took a lot out of him and he had to rest up for a good while before he recovered from making just five shells. The girls forbid him from ever doing it again and so this is one of the only five in the world. "Catch!"

Ryo looked up and saw Landis throwing something to him. Catching it Ryo looked down and saw a black bullet with strange runes covering it. "What's this?" Ryo shouted up to him.

"It's a Caster! You only get one shot so don't miss!" Landis shouted as he swung his scythe, clipping Nemesis' head as he flew by.

"Umm, isn't that something from 'Outlaw Star''?" Kaori asked as she watched Ryo put in the Caster in his gun.

"Just keep him still for me," Ryo said as he took careful aim.

Kaori nodded. "Hey ugly! Over here!" She shot Nemesis between the legs, stunning him for a second. Whether by pain or surprise no one knows.

"Show's over!" Ryo shouted as he fired.

The round hit and went in where Nemesis' heart should be. At first nothing happened. Then Nemesis began to inflate at a rapid rate. A light began to burst out through his skin through cracks as they appeared all over his body. A loud whirring sound came out as well, almost deafening. Then he just fell apart, turning into dust in seconds. What is left of one of the most powerful monster ever created is blowing away in the wind.

Ryo kept alternating between looking at his gun in astonishment and the dwindling dust pile. "That's some bullet," he commented with a whistle.

The wind picked up as Landis flew away. "See you guys later! That was fun!" he said with a laugh and took off to help the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the building -

Viki, Red Bean, and Green Tea are throwing everything they have at Afterburn as he sent huge waves of flames at them. The whole room is starting to feel like an oven. Even the camera pods are having trouble with the intense heat even though they are enveloped in force fields.

"We can't get to him," Red Bean said as she and her sister used their shields to hold back the flames. The shields are strong and made to withstand intense heat and cold, but there is a limit to the amount of damage it can take and it is fast approaching. Even the handles of the shields are starting to get hot.

"Can you think of anything Viki?" Green Tea shouted as she held her ground.

She thought furiously for a few moments as the twins shielded her. "Use your combined attack." She quickly went in front of the girls with a magic shield in front of her. Afterburn saw it and upped the flames. "Do it now!"

The two former amazons saw what she had in plan. "Red and Green combination attack, TWISTED BEAM!" both of the sisters shouted as they both let out a beam of energy colored the same as their names. Both beams twisted with each other into one thin but powerful beam of energy. Viki quickly teleported out of the path just as the beam was about to hit her.

Afterburn turned his flames to the beam of energy, but is easily defeated by it. The beam shot a hole through the middle of his chest, stunning the monster in place. Flames race out of its chest as the flames within itself was set free, Viki cast a protection spell over them as the flames wash out of Afterburn like a leaking water-balloon until there wasn't anymore fire left inside of him. The three women easily take advantage of this and finish him off easily with combinations of magic and plain beating him to death.

The three ran out of the room with the camera pods following them. When they reached a room that is even semi-cool they collapsed on the floor, the COLD floor. They spent quite a while just getting themselves down to normal temperatures. After they are satisfied with the cool off they took off towards the top floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the upstairs lab -

Kasumi and the other ninjas had their hands full fighting against the hulking creature now calling itself Hyda. Fighting him head on is useless since he is way stronger than any of them and even Kasumi's attack isn't very effective against it. He had ripped out a metal rod out of a wall and used it to smash equipment and computers while trying to hit the ninjas that are jumping around him. While the others kept him busy Sasuke set all the bombs on strategic areas.

Kodachi tried to use her ribbon to ensnare the monster's legs, but Hyda caught it and used it to throw her to a wall.

"Mistress!" Sasuke shouted as he went to her side and checked her over. She is only dazed, but is out of the fight.

Watari jumped back, barely avoiding a blow that would have killed him instantly. He turned to the others and said grimly, "We have no choice. We must use it."

Ayame gasped, but nodded grimly as well. "Everybody stand back."

Sensing that the two ninjas are about to do something big, Kasumi helped Sasuke pull Kodachi out of the way as the two faced the monster off.

Hyda, seeing two of his prey started for them. That is when the two adopted two stances invented by Ranma's former father.

Ayame took on a stance very much like a ghost as Watari stepped aside. Seeing that one of his prey standing still and the other running away he swiped at the easy kill. However, just as the rod is about to hit her she…disappeared? He looked around for his prey when he heard a voice behind him shout "ULTIMATE DEMON GOD MULTIPLE STRIKE!"

Vacuum blades sliced into the monster, making it scream out in pain. Another voice, female, shouted out, "ULTIMATE DEMON GOD MULTIPLE STRIKE" and even more vacuum blades cut into the monster's stone like flesh.

It tried to, really it did, but Hyda could not stand up to the most devastating attacks of the Yama-sen-ken. It finally died when its head is cut off from its body. The head fell to the ground in four different pieces.

Kasumi and Sasuke stared in astonishment at them for only a second before getting out of their shock. They had seen them do this before, but not at a living target. They gathered the still daze Kodachi and made a run for it as they heard the timer on the C4 packs count down to the last seconds. Just as Watari and Ayame shut the heavy metal door behind them as the bombs went off destroying the lab and everything in it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Hinako had just finished off Hammer Fist and his crew. While she no longer has her unique problem with her ki she can still take the auras of her opponents and add it to her reserves, Ranma having undone what Happosai had done to her. She turned to see Mind is holding her own with Spindrive.

Surprisingly he's very fast on his feet and can climb around like a spider monkey as he fought with Mind. First making hand holes on the walls to support himself, Spindrive would then use his two drill tentacles to hit the metal dome on top of the bike trying to break it. All of Mind's attacks are either avoided or blocked by Spindrive's tentacles. The two are on pretty even ground and Hinako is about to step in and help.

However, she is stopped when crashing through the door is Ranko and Stab, bursting in as they continue to fight each other. Falling off the destroyed bridge Ranko grabbed onto Stab and put him under her as they fell to the ground below. After a loud crash to the floor Ranko jumped off as he unleashed his eye beams at her.

Stab shot out his hook arm at Ranko, trying to get a hold of her. Using her whip she used it to wrap around its cable and pulled. Then using her Thunder Rune she sent a bolt of lighting through the cable hook. He screamed as he is fried. Just when it could not get any worse she used her Rage Rune setting him aflame.

Cutting his hook cable free he ran at her in a desperate act to kill her before he dies himself, still in flames. Hinako, acting fast, used the energy that she had drained from Hammer Fist and his crew at Stab. Her blast sent him flying into a wall, burying him and making a crater with him in the middle. Ranko followed up with her most powerful fire spell, incinerating Stab to ash.

Back to the battle with Mind and Spindrive she fired missiles at him, making him jump off the wall as the missiles hit. Mind unloaded an energy beam from her cannon just as Spindrive is kneeling down to jump up again. Hinako shouted to distract him, which it did long enough for the beam to connect. The beam destroyed both of his tentacles, cutting them clean off of his back. Then Mind gave him another blast knocking him flat on his back smoke rose from where the beam had hit him showing a large hole in his chest.

What they didn't know is that as Spindrive laid there bleeding to death he active a switch inside of him arming a bomb. Since he was the one that had made it he made it so that it would turn on when his heart stopped beating or as in this case he could turn it on when he knows he's dying. It would take ten minutes for it to go off. The clock started ticking as the three females rushed to an elevator to help their friends. Spindrive let out a bloody chuckle as he knows that they wouldn't be able to stop the backup if Neclord couldn't kill them before unleashing the Z-virus upon the city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the upper floor -

Piccolo is giving everything he has at the clown magic user. They have been trading spell after spell as they try to take each other out, and it did not help that Jestbomb has been trying to blow him up with her bombs and sword cane while he has only his magic and his stick to help him. Even worse is that she is younger, yet is just as good as he is.

"You're not bad for an old guy," Jestbomb said as she used her sword to send a bolt of lighting at Piccolo, who blocked it with his magic shield.

"You are not bad yourself young lady," Piccolo said as he returned the gesture with his own bolt.

"Try this one! Magical Twister!" Jestbomb said as she started to spin around in the air. A magic-made tornado came straight at him as she hovered in mid-air.

Piccolo merely made his own tornado, canceling out hers. While he is a lot more patient than others even he is getting frustrated at the lack of results.

Natsume and Kurumi are giving their all fighting against Fangface. Natsume keeps using her wind attack created by her rug beater to push him away if he gets too close while Kurumi uses her ribbon to throw him around the room. However, not even if they use their combined attack is doing much damage to the evolved Fossil.

"Come back! Food!" Fangface roared as he charged at them again. His skin is like armor and while the girls are running out of energy he is not.

"He (gasp) says that as if (gasp) were really going to (gasp) do it," Natsume gasped as she used her ribbon to trip the monster again. They have been at it for a while now and cannot last much longer.

"We need to (gasp) do something, any (gasp) thing," Kurumi said breathlessly as she made another wind blade. Looking around in desperation she saw an elevator just pass where Piccolo is fighting with Jestbomb. "Got a plan (gasp), follow my lead."

Kurumi created a powerful wind that lifted Fangface in the air. Following what her sister wanted her to do Natsume used her ribbon to grab him by his leg, and then threw him towards the elevator.

"Piccolo! Open it!" Kurumi shouted.

Seeing where the girl is pointing he opened it after using an attack to drive Jestbomb back, wondering what the two are planning. He got his answer a second later.

"Never take your attention off your opponent!" Jestbomb shouted as she flew at him. But then she looked to her side when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She screamed as Fangface crashed into her, sending them both into the elevator. Four of her bombs fell off of her when she is blindsided by the dinosaur, which are quickly picked up by Natsume who threw them into the elevator as the door closed. The bombs blew and the elevator broke from the cables, sending it crashing down to the ground floor.

The battle being over the three fell down with a grunt, gasping for air. Even Piccolo showed how tired he is by crumbling to the floor. They stayed there for a few minutes before going to find an elevator to regroup with the others. No WAY are they taking the stairs!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The upper floors -

Landis crashed through a window on the 49th floor. Inside he heard people fighting down the hallway and rushed there. When he arrived he found that Chris, Fred and Rico are fighting with Bloodsmash.

"Hey ugly! Taste this!" Landis shouted as he gave the monster his second to last blast of lightning to the head.

Chris and Fred, seeing their chance, rammed their swords into Bloodsmash's chest. Then both of them pulled back, their swords still sticking in the monster's body.

"Landis! Give him another jolt!"

"Fry him!"

"Hope you like it well done!" Landis shouted as he gave Bloodsmash a mega jolt of power. With the metal swords channeling the power inside of him he is cooked from the inside out.

Bloodsmash fell to his knees and Rico came in and swung her hammer, knocking his head clean off of his body. Just to be sure that it was dead.

As the four of them got their breaths back from the intense battles they have been in Landis asked, "Where's Tina?"

The three of them looked at the double doors just as Tina came through them. Her limiter is back on her hair and she looks fine except for her hands that are all bloody, and the blood is not hers. They only caught a glimpse of the room behind her. Only Landis did not get a queasy stomach from what they saw inside.

"I took care of them, for good," Tina said in a cold voice.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" Landis praised her. He could not have done it better himself.

"C-c-come on. L-l-let's go," Rico said shakily to the others. She made a mental note to remind Ranma to never get on Tina's bad side. Everyone took off to shut down the generator not knowing it has already been taken care of.

Stepping out from her hiding place a young woman looks inside the Feast Room to see if anyone was still alive in there. Shaking her as she saw what's left of Nails and the other turn girls, even if they could heal from wounds that could kill a normal human ten times over they couldn't regenerate for something like what Fight had put their bodies through. She decided to make her escape while she still can. Signaling that it's clear she lead a couple of monsters that hadn't been killed yet downstairs as once Neclord falls it's going to be her turn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the upper floor -

The room they are fighting in is ruins as their match took on Nerima-Quality Fighting. Ranma and Faceless are fighting on a support beam high above the rest of the room, their blades sending sparks as they tried to skewer each other. After a few more seconds of trying to get past each other's defenses they disengaged.

Faceless leapt back as Ranma slashed down at him with his sword. He crouched down to do a leg sweep. Ranma is knocked off balance as his legs are kicked out from underneath him and went down. He tried to stomp on his opponent's chest, but Ranma caught his foot and pushed, making him stumble back. As Ranma flipped to his feet Faceless fired his shoulder cannon at Ranma's torso. He twisted his body and the blast flew past him and he returned the favor by firing his blaster.

Faceless took to the air as the blast from Ranma flew below missing him, but was slammed down to the beam again as Ranma somehow jumped up first and used double-fisted bash on his head. Jumping away from each other Ranma and Faceless stood in a ready stance.

"Yes!" Screamed Faceless with what sounded like happiness. "I feel PAIN! Oh how I've wanted to feel ANYTHING again ever since I became like this!" He said the last part as if reminiscing something.

That is the last thing Ranma expected. "Huh? You were changed?"

The masked man nodded. "Yes, I and the other enforcers were all human once, just like you. However, unlike you I was born with a regular body. No matter what I did I could never become stronger than a regular human. I was a natural born fighter. I didn't even mind killing at a young age." Ranma winced at that, remembering Saffron and the Knights of Zexen. "But how can I become stronger with such a weak body," Faceless spat out. "I was trapped inside a body that I never wanted to have. Then I met Neclord. He offered me a new body that would grant me unbelievable power. So I became his top enforcer in exchange for this new body. He made this body the way I asked him to down to the letter. He even removed my face so that I would never have to see my weakness again as I was as a human."

Ranma shook his head. "It's too bad that I couldn't have met you before you became Neclord's lackey. I could have taught you how to surpass your limitations. It's just too bad that you like killing to much."

Faceless said nothing for a few moments. Quietly he replied, "Yes, you could have. You are not like other people that I have met and killed. You see when you kill a person you see what they truly are. All the masks they wear in life are lifted away, showing the person underneath them. Everything is let loose, all controls break as life is taken away from them. Time and time again I see the same thing in the so called 'powerful people' I have killed."

He did not hide any of his disgust in his voice. "They're always the same. When they see that death is before them they break down; crying, begging, pleading, showing that they're nothing without others to do their bidding for them or hiding behind laws that they break only making them important when they're at the other end of the barrel. That's why I don't even consider myself human anymore, for I'm far above them now. I will not show any fear. I will not beg to live. I will die as I live, with no fear."

Faceless pointed a finger at Ranma. "But you are different from the rest of them. You have been at death's doors many times, too many to keep count. However, instead of begging to live you fight on. You fight it off with every fiber of your being. You do not beg, you merely get back up and keep on fighting no matter what it takes. I know of your past. The only person you have ever truly feared is your own mother." Ranma winced, ashamed. "However, I know that you did not fear only death, but feared her disappointment as well. I saw how you have overcome that when you faced her again at the warehouses as I waited to attack you. Long ago you would have been just like all the other people I have killed, begging her to be forgiven or just plain submitting to her whims. Now you fight back instead of merely running away. That is the mark of a true warrior. They do not step down when they can step forward and fight back."

Ranma winced as he is reminded of his past. He was a coward when his mother became involved. In fact, he was a coward in anything that did not have to do with a fight he is ashamed to admit. But then how can he not be when all he truly knew was how to fight before Kasumi and the others had put him on the right path. "Yeah, I can't believe I was so scared of a woman who cared more for what I can do for her than how her own son feels. Damn it, how can I love someone who will love me ONLY if I do as she says! It was foolish trying to change myself for someone who only wants me to bed women so that she can have grandchildren!"

Faceless chuckled. "That is the one thing no one can ever change, who our parents are. No matter, let us continue our fight. To die by your hands would be something I would enjoy. However, I will not give up so easily."

"Neither will I." He could see that this is getting them nowhere. No matter what he tries Faceless can find a counter to it. He has finally found an equal, someone who adapts in the middle of a battle. Better try something new. He got the idea from one of the challengers who came during the time Kogane the ghost girl showed up at the temple. He took out a large bottle out of nowhere.

His opponent looked at him curiously as Ranma drank the bottle's contents with large gulps. Faceless could strike now, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Having finished the contents Ranma pulled the bottle from his lips and gave his opponent a grin. "Hehehe, it's my last resort." He raised the bottle in his hands with the kanji for 'Sake' on it.

"I'm supposed to be impressed by that?" Faceless said in a bored voice.

"Not (hic) really," Ranma replied, seeming to be a little unsteady on his feet. "Just a little something I wanted to (hic) try since you can..." he started swaying side-to-side, unable to continue speaking.

Faceless just shook his head. "Of all the foolish things to do, he gets drunk in the middle of a fight.' "It doesn't matter. You will die today." With that as his only warning he charged.

Imagine his surprise when Ranma leaned just a little bit to the side, totally avoiding the sword thrust meant to go through his stomach. He became even more surprised to feel pain coming from his own, Ranma having used his momentum to launch his own attack before standing up straight, as straight as his drunkenness allowed, with a stupid grin.

A swipe caused Ranma to tilt his upper-body back, causing him to kick his feet up. It just happened to hit Faceless' chin on the way up. As Neclord's lackey reeled from the hit Ranma stood up shakily, still with the drunk smile.

A leg sweep is met with Ranma falling and grabbing onto his coat so he fell with him, just that Ranma managed to get HIM to take the brunt of the fall face first. A two-slash attack somehow had his arm caught, twisted and then he is thrown. A mad charge with a multi-strike technique is foiled by a headbutt to the chest. While he is still reeling Ranma fell backwards. It would have been okay except he had grabbed onto Faceless' coat and threw him. He though he got Ranma with an X slash when he fell off the beam. However, Ranma somehow swung under and around the beam so his foot met with Faceless' head on the return swing. A few more tries to skewer, or just even land a single attack, is met with no success.

Faceless stood up very shakily, bruises all over his body. "What is this? How is it that I can't I read any of your moves?"

From the floor looking up at him Ranma replied, "Wild Horse School Last (hic) Resort, Zero Tolerance (Hic) Fighting, also known as Drunk Fu Anything (Hic) Goes Style Revised. One time use only. Don't want to (hic) become like my oyaji after all," he slurred. (A) For once in his life Faceless got mad, really mad. He did a suicide lunge using his rocket pack.

At the last moment Ranma's eyes became clear. He quickly fell backwards so that Faceless flew over him, drew his sword and did a horizontal, to him, slash that slice into Faceless cutting threw his armor. Falling to the ground below his armor broke apart and the rocket pack and wings kept on going, flew out of the window and flew away to who knows where. Faceless body fell to the ground below. Ranma flew down and look down at the fallen warrior.

"You fought well," Faceless said with the tone of a dying man. "I'm glad to have fallen to someone such as you. That idea of yours, getting all drunk like that, I couldn't read anything from you at all, very impressive and smart. Then when you told me about what you were doing I lost all control over myself, letting my rage get the better of me. A fatal move that as you can see cost me this battle and my life as well." By this point his voice is getting weaker, almost a whisper. "But I don't regret anything or harbor any ill will against you. I have died the way I have lived… I couldn't have ask for anything more. The only true thing that I regret is that you and I couldn't have met earlier." He gave a bloody chuckle. "We could have been the best of friends," Faceless said before he died in a pool of his own blood.

Ranma nodded solemnly. "You did well too. I'm glad to have fought against you as well." He realized that Faceless is a true warrior, one that lives to be a weapon like himself.

Having killed his opponent Ranma felt the after effects of the sake hit him. He spent a few minutes using his ki to heal the raging headache he has. "Oooooooh," he moaned from the ground, on his knees and clutching his head. "Damn it. Make the pounding stooooooooooop!" he said in a whining voice, fighting the urge to empty his stomach.

In bars, homes and apartments everywhere adults laughed their heads off at the man with no alcohol tolerance. Children, seeing the supposedly 'invincible' Ranma brought down by liquor, promised never to drink, ever.

After being satisfied the elephants are merely stepping on his head instead of stomping on it he left to help Sakura and the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the top floor -

Edge, Sakura and the others had made it to the top floor. After getting their breaths back from the long climb they ran through the big double doors ahead of them, its security measures having deactivated from the destruction of the generator. What got them worried is that they did not run into any other monsters or guards as they made their way up to the top floor. Could Neclord be expecting them?

The inner chamber of his domain is a large room, no lights on anywhere. They can hear someone playing a pipe organ that they have been hearing as they made their way up. The music is something out of an old movie or play and has a somber tone, like a death march, THEIR death march.

As they walked towards where they can hear it coming from two flames on either side of what seems to be a red carpet flared to life. Another step caused another two to go on. They found that the more they approached torches that have been set into the ground lit up until finally a step caused a bunch of them to turn on around a pipe organ. (B)

The pipe organ is massive, taking up a lot of space at one the end of the room. The pipes reach up to the ceiling, letting out the compressed air as it is played. A strange looking mirror hung above the pipes. The man dressed in the classic vampire look had his back to them as he played the final notes to the song.

"Welcome, Brave Hunters of the Dark," Neclord said as he turned to face them. "I see you have come at last. Perhaps you are here to stop my plans to enslave this entire city?" he asked them smoothly.

"That's right!" Sakura yelled out as she drew her sword, the camera pods with them catching all the action. "There's no way we're going to let you activate that bomb!"

"We will kill you first," Sumire said as she pointed her naginata at him.

"Many demon hunters here had said the same to me and all but two have fallen by my hands. What makes you think you will be any different?"

"We don't think we can defeat you, we know we can." Maria loaded her gun with one of each of her caster rounds, not sure what type of magic has the best effects on the undead.

"You are already dead. We are making sure you get to your grave," Kohran said as she powered up her cannon and her helmet started to give her a read out on Neclord.

"Besides, we said that we can handle you and that's what we're going to do," Kanna said as she got ready to fight.

"Ranma put his trust in us and we're not going to let him down now," Lachette said, taking out her combat knives as well as a bomb knife.

"We're not going to let papa down," Reni said as she aimed her lance at him. People STILL fainted at hearing that, Ellen not being able to edit anything out due to it being a live feed.

"Not after all he has done for us," Orihime said as she cracked her two whips and got her Rage Rune and natural flames ready, by summoning flames all around her.

In America, in an underground organization, Liz stared in amazement at the TV screen.

"You're not getting out of here alive, monster!" Iris shouted as she hovered in the air, riding in her pod.

"Interesting," Neclord said with an amused tone. "This is only your second time fighting a supernatural being, yet you believe you can actually defeat me. How amusing...and utterly stupid you are." The girls bristled and charged with loud battle screams. They formed an octagon formation with Sakura in the middle as they ran towards their enemy. 'Step One! Form formation!' the girls though all at once.

"Prepare to die vampire!" Edge and the Zodiac sword shouted as they followed the girls. Which surprise many watching as the sword with a face could talk.

Neclord merely laughed in delight and pointed to them, firing a thin black beam of energy. Their formation changed a little so that Kohran is the point. She activated her cannon's shield and the beam hit it, absorbing the energy.

'Step two! Return fire!' "Return fire!" Kohran shouted as she fired her cannon. Neclord flew up as the energy shot blasted the organ into scrap metal. (C)

The group scattered as Neclord threw down a massive bolt of lightning. 'Step three! He will send down a bolt of lighting!' Then flying down Neclord used his cape like a blade and sliced into the floor as he flew at Sakura. She met his attack with her katana, the two blades creating sparks as they met repeatedly. 'Step four! He will use his cape like a blade!'

Then Sumire came to her aid, making him break his hold. The two girls began attacking him in synch, making him back off as he blocked with his cape blades. 'Step five! Force him back!' Neclord then broke away from them due to Lachette's bomb knife blowing up in his chest. 'Step six! Bomb Knife!'

Maria and Reni started raining down a salvo of bullets. Reni's machine-gun like volley with Maria's sharp shooting caused Neclord great damage. 'Step seven! Rain of magic and bullets!' The spell rounds from Maria's gun dealt one spell after another on his rapidly faltering body. 'Step eight! Get ready Kanna!'

'How?' Neclord though angrily. 'How are they beating me so easily?' He threw down a massive energy blast at them to gain some room. However, Kanna jumped in front of them and grabbed the energy blast. Her gauntlets formed the energy into a ball and threw it back at Neclord.

The energy ball hit to the chest caused him to lose his balance, putting him into a spin. 'Step nine, take this!' Kanna ran to the falling count and gave him a right hook to his jaw, sending him flying back. However, the count quickly took to the air, though a bit unsteadily.

"Enough!" Neclord shouted as he let loose a horde of energy bats at them.

'The bats! My turn!' Everyone went into formation again with Iris at the front. She used her powers to create a force field, protecting the others from the energy bats.

'Step eleven!' "Back at you!" Orihime shouted as she let loose a huge stream of fire at Neclord, who lost his concentration on the bats to counter with his own magic. The onslaught of bats disappeared and Edge ran forward.

"Take this!" Edge shouted as he jumped into the air and slashed at Neclord, cutting off his left arm with the Zodiac sword.

Neclord screamed. However, instead of falling down to the ground clutching his arm he instead grabbed Edge by the neck. "You!" he growled with extreme hatred and pain. Back at the temple Akari screamed as she saw what is happening on TV. Shiori had to hold her down to keep her from rushing to the building to help.

'Damn! That wasn't supposed to happen!' "Come on!" Kanna shouted as the girls attacked him head-on.

While still holding Edge by the neck he unleashed one magical attack after another. The girls franticly dodged while still trying to get to the vampire before he kills the struggling Edge. With Edge panicking, trying to get air into his lungs, he did not think of cutting off the arm holding him even if the sword keeps shouting for him to do so.

Maria took out her caster rounds and loaded in the AP rounds. "Move out of the way!" She shouted as she fired. The rounds hit the vampire all over his body, making him scream in pain. One hit his right shoulder causing him to let go of Edge. Iris quickly used her powers to levitate the gasping man to their side.

"Are you ok?" Kohran asked as she ran up to him. The others kept the vampire busy as she checked on him.

"Yeah," he raggedly replied. "Skip to the final part. We can't wait for the others. Here." He handed her the Zodiac sword.

"Forget the plan," the sword agreed. "We'll have to hold him for as long as we can or take him out ourselves. Load me up now." Kohran nodded and opened up her cannon. A chamber large enough for the sword revealed itself and she slid the sword in.

Suddenly, a shrill alarm blared into the room through some hidden speaker in the ceiling making everyone stop what they were doing. A cool, female voice began to speak, slowly and clearly over the alarm. All over the building the others making their way to the top floor froze as the female voice went over the PA system.

"The triggering system has now been activated. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Two minutes left until self-destruct. The triggering system has now been activated..." The message kept repeating itself with the time counting down, making the others in the lower levels double-time it to make it to the top level.

Neclord smirked and started flying towards an escape pod he had prepared just for this eventuality. All villains must have an exit and he is no exception. "Well now, looks like we must part ways for now." He flew up to a height only those with long-range weapons can reach. He summoned a magic shield around him that deflected all of their attacks being thrown at him. "Once you and the others are gone I can restart anew. Thank you so much for inviting all those soldiers to come today. I needed a ready-made army, and you provided it so well! They will make excellent zombies!" Everyone gasped. They have been tricked!

In his remaining hand he held a remote control with a large, red button that he pressed much to the horror of everyone. A greenish gas started coming out of the supposedly destroyed organ.

Neclord is about to enter in the pod that would launch and take him out of the building when a long metal pole flew into his chest, pinning him to the wall. He screamed in pain as everyone turned to where it came from.

"Kohran! Now!" Ranma shouted.

With a small smile on her face Kohran nodded. "Sayonara," she said to the struggling vampire. She pulled the activation switch.

A brilliant light, white but shaded with electricity searing orange and blue, burst from the end of the laser cannon in a beam of concentrated fury. Inside the machine the Zodiac Sword fed large amounts of anti-undead energy into the cannon. The beam hit the vampire just as he freed himself.

Neclord began screaming as he felt parts of himself disintegrate by the beam of light. He can feel the energy of the Zodiac sword eating away at his body, destroying him. He tried to use his phase magic, but he could not do anything as the beam started coming out from cracks along his body. Soon his body could not take it anymore and turned to dust.

While Kohran is doing this Ranma shouted to Orihime, "Burn the virus before it gets outside!"

"Right!" She immediately powered up and let loose a fireball straight at the organ. The gas and the machine spewing it blew up at the same time as Neclord became no more. Everyone turned his or her heads to keep from being blinded.

The explosion of the machine caused the mirror on top of the wall to fall, almost breaking into pieces if Ranma had not managed to catch it at the last moment. The others in the room surrounded him to take a look at their prize, their ticket to the other world.

Just when Ranma turned to show the others the mirror everybody else arrived, huffing and puffing from the long trek up, each of the groups with their own army of camera pods.

"We're finished here. Let's go home." After getting their breaths back and Molly shut off the cameras, which made Ranma wince since he forgot about them, they gathered around Viki and disappeared.

As they disappeared you can hear Kodachi asking, "Is that alcohol I smell?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the building -

"You have five seconds, four, three, two, one, system activation now."

A circuit that ran the length and width of the building connected.

With an earth-shaking thunderclap of motion and sound the building exploded. Devices went off simultaneously in the basement of the building. Bombs went off on all of the key places of the building, causing the floors to crash down upon each other. Massive fireballs rose up into the early morning sky and could be seen from miles away in their few brief seconds of brilliant life. As the remaining gases that had escaped Orihime's fireball was destroyed.

All of the armed forces drew back as they heard the news of the building going to blow. They all watched as the tall building came crashing down to the ground, destroying the monsters inside and around the building. The building's collapse also destroyed any and all information on how to create those monsters as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the police line –

In the news van Ellen fanned herself with a huge grin on her face that would be more appropriate on a woman on her wedding night. "I'm rich I'm rich I'm rich! I've got it made!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Underneath the streets –

A young woman dress in black carried a char body on her back leading a host of monsters that have survived the raid through the sewers of the city picking up any monsters that had made it into the sewers as well. The woman smiles as plans began to form in her head, 'Once I reach the safe house I can start my own plans in taking over the underworld now that all of the major players are all dead.' Looking at the body she's carrying, 'And once I revive him, he'll be able to him me.'

The monsters that are following her suddenly stop as they saw someone walking towards them. The woman stares at the figure hidden in the shadows but with her new eyes she could make him out quite clearly, "Who are you?"

A dark powerful aura washes over the young woman and the monsters behind her. Making them tremble as they stare at the figure before them. They could all see the figure smirking at them as he began walking towards them his eye staring into them to their very core.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the TV the next morning –

"This is the scene of the infamous home of Ranma Jones, or better put WAS the home of Ranma Jones and his group of friends. As you can see the entire area of where the temple and the house next door used to be is totally devoid of anything. All that is left is a large hole where the temple and house was situated. So far no clues have come up to explain this phenomenon. We will keep you updated as more facts come in. This is Ellen of Channel 10 news signing off."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the temple owned by Genkai -

"Wow! That was some fight!" Kuwabara said as they watched the footage of the raid for the dozenth time. He is still bummed out that he could not help since Dark Hat had paid them that visit.

Yusuke is sitting leisurely on a chair near him. "Wow! That Faceless guy is way better than Togoro was!"

Yohko rolled her eyes at him. He has been making comments like that the whole time, comparing one of the monsters to each of them and saying whether or not one or the other is better. "Yeah, like YOU could have beaten him dorkface."

"Hey! Of course I can!"

"Oh please! Your ego is the size of Japan! All talk and no action!" Yohko said, giving him a flat stare.

"What did you say?"

"Anyway..." Azusa interrupted while drinking some tea. "...if Togoro almost killed you when you fought against him then there is no way you could have beaten Faceless. Face it boy, there are better people than you."

"Shut up you!"

"She's right Yusuke," Kurama intervened before he gets himself in trouble, again. "The level of skill that he showed in fighting with Ranma is not something to take lightly."

Hiei just hmph. Stupid human. "I do admit those demon hunters that were with him are pretty good for beginners. They are a lot better than you when you started out. They actually used their heads and teamwork."

"GRRRR! Shut up Hiei!"

"Just like their grandparents were in their younger days," Madoka said while ignoring the hotheaded guy.

"I agree," Botan said while drinking her own tea. "They were pretty amazing back there. If they had stayed here and died here they would have been offered the position of Spirit Detectives!"

"What? Those girls? But that's my job?" Yusuke was beginning to think that their trying to replace him and after all he had done for them.

Everyone kept ignoring him, including Koenma who spoke up next. "Yes. My father is happy the way things turned out."

"By the way, why are they still doing here?" Yohko asked, looking at the three goddesses and one demoness sitting in the room with them. All of the other demon hunters had all left for their own areas already.

Skuld looked back at her. "We came to ask all of you to be on the look out for any data or monsters that are still alive around the city."

Urd nodded next to her. "Yes. We can easily get rid of those monsters. However, we are not supposed to be interfering with the human world as much as possible. Even mom is siding with dad on this."

"Yes," added Belldandy. "Hild-sama and Kami-sama agreeing on something is very rare. When they do you better listen."

"That's for sure," Mara put in.

"Oh great!" Complained Yusuke, smacking his palm on his forehead. "Now we're on clean up duty!"

"Just suck it up, big boy, and do your job," a sultry voice said, making them all turn to the front door.

A certain individual smiled as she stepped into the temple. Her long, light, emerald hair wafted in the breeze coming from the open door, which accentuated the small batwings that are on the sides of her head. On her back is a pair of larger batwings. Her figure is voluptuous and emitted a kind of sensual but lethal magnetism. She had on a formfitting, skintight that looks painted on outfit with a plunging neckline that displayed a generous view of her ample cleavage. It caught Yusuke and Kuwabara's attention right away, and later on Yusuke's sort of maybe girlfriend will find out about it and beat him for it.

"Morrigan?" Mara asked as she recognized the demon. "What are you doing here?"

"Just delivering a message," the Succubus replied sultrily.

"From who?" Genkai asked.

"It's from the oldest of the Hat sisters."

"You mean..." Urd began.

"Yup. She's quite a powerful mistress and I'm already running late with this message. Looks like I'm going to be 'punished' for this," Morrigan said with a smile, clearly stating that she is going to love it when her mistress 'gets her hands on her'.

"So what is it?" Hiei asked warily of the succubus. It is taking all of his considerable willpower to resist the waves of sexual energy coming from her.

"She says 'Do not worry about the clean up. My big brother is taking care of it."

"Those poor guys," Kuwabara said, feeling a bit sorry about whomever Dark Hat finds.

"Yes, yes, whatever," She dismissed the ugly human and started looking around the room. One individual caught her interest. "How nice. A young fox demon, and a cute one to boot," Morrigan said while leering at Kurama, making him VERY nervous.

"Wait. I thought all the high class demons that were in Demon world were all killed by Dark Hat. How come you're still alive? Last I heard you were there in the Demon World when he came around." Mara asked.

"All the ones that wouldn't give up or surrender to him were killed. I'm one of the few who stayed and gave myself up to him. That and I'm also one of his younger sister's 'special' friends also helped, Besides, he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him and that is if you stay on his good side," Morrigan said nonchalantly while those with a lot of fear for the oldest Hat sibling gasped and their eyes bulged.

"She's right," Koenma said, unaffected since he knew about it. "The land she rules is one of the few areas that the Spirit World doesn't have control over. It was taken over by some vampire until Dark Hat went in and 'discussed' the issue with him. One of the fastest ways to get on his good side is to make friends with one of the Hat siblings."

"Yes, which means I can come to this world since I have a pass to come here," Morgana said, showing them a gold card.

"Wait. High level demons that Dark Hat didn't kill can come here?" Yohko asked, not sure if it means she has more work to do.

"Don't worry about that," Morrigan assured her while still leering at Kurama. "We have to follow all of the guidelines the Spirit World people follow when coming here. Besides, it was Dark Hat himself that gave out the passes. If we break the rules he 'personally' comes after us." She is a friend of the family. As long as she stays that way she remains healthy.

"So as long as you don't break the rules then you can come here anytime you want?" Boton asked.

"Yes, yes, yes," she said in impatience. "For my needs I have to find someone who's willing to give me energy. How about you fox boy?" Morrigan asked while practically undressing him with her eyes.

"B-b-but a-a-aren't you a b-bit old..." Kurama stopped when he sees her glaring death daggers at him, "I-I mean mature and I'm still a teen! That's right! I'm too young for you!" He exclaimed, grasping at straws.

"Oh that? Well there's only one thing to do then," Morrigan said, having her back to him now. Kurama jumped back as the upper body of a young girl shot out of her back. She is a slim, almost frail-looking girl with short, lavender-pink hair and red eyes. She is really cute with a petite figure and a bubbly kind of air about her. She is also wearing the same kind of outfit as Morrigan. But on her smaller figure it did not really catch the guy's attention. Instead it is her smile and personality that caught their attention. Like Morrigan she has a pair of large bat wings on her back and another smaller pair on her head.

"Hi! I'm Lilith, Morrigan's cuter younger sister!" she said jumping all the way out of her older sister's body, grabbing onto the fox spirit before he could make a run for it.

"There now," Morrigan said with the air that all the problems have been fixed. "There's someone around your age. Now let's go back to our place. You get to be with two women at once, you lucky devil you." She grabbed onto one arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Yeah! I just love sharing with my older sister!" Lilith grinned while grabbing the other arm.

"Wait! I need to get home and help my mom with some house work!" Kurama shouted, trying to break free from the sister's hold on him.

Botan can barely keep her laughter in, but she tried to at least save him unlike the others who are too busy laughing their heads off. "Taking someone against their will is breaking the rules you know."

"Oh that? How about asking his mom then." Morrigan made a cell appear in her hand while still having a grip on his arm.

"Hello. Am I speaking with Kurama's mother?

"..."

"Yes, he's here with his friends. I'm calling to ask if it's okay if I take him around town for a bit. My younger sister has taken an interest in him and he's being shy about it."

"Mom! Don't say yes! They're going to..." Kurama shouted before Lilith could clamp her hand over his mouth.

"Oh yes. He's being quite shy about it you know. It's so cute."

"..."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of him."

"..."

"Of course. Thank you m'am. See you!" She turned the cell phone off and turns to the still struggling fox demon. "She says she wants to meet Lilith before she agrees to you two dating."

"WHAT!" the fox demon shouted out. He knows that his mom wants him to find a girlfriend and all, but not like this!

Lilith giggled. "Sure! Come on Kurama-poo! Let's go have some 'FUN'!"

The others saw the two sisters and Kurama disappear in a flash of light. The last thing they saw is Kuruma's expression of sheer horror.

"Wow. He's either lucky or really unlucky depending on how you look at it," Yohko said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Bokuto Precinct, a couple of days later -

"So what's the number now?" Natsumi asked Miyuki as she and the other cops are handling the people who coming to the precinct to claim their cars.

"48 and still counting," Miyuki said tiredly.

The still glowing with happiness and female Aoi asked, "Shouldn't we try to stop him?" She had sent the letter to Mr. Herb asking for the waters and can hardly stay still waiting for the reply. A whole lot of female officers were all green with envy as Aoi is much better looking then they are and that was BEFORE she got turned into a real woman. Now all the guys are asking HER out. She is yet to give any of them an answer. Some think that she is waiting for a certain actor to ask her out.

"Well, he is taking the cars that were parked in the wrong places here where the drivers can claim them. I GUESS that he's doing some good. At least we don't have to get the tow truck to do it anymore," Kennie said with an unsure tone.

"Besides, how can we stop that power house?" Yoriko added in.

They all sweat dropped as they saw Strike Man coming into the parking lot, ready to add to the growing pack of cars that he had lifted and carried all the way here. This time it is a 16-wheeler truck.

"At least after this people will be more careful where they park," Natsumi laughed a little insanely. So far it is 63 to 129 with Strike Man in the lead as he kept on pitching to her and she keeps on missing or having the ball go through her bat. No WAY is she loosing to this guy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

Watching the news about more theories on what has happened to Ranma and his home are Ran Kotobuki and her friends. TVs had been brought into all the classrooms to show that the monsters are no more and it is safe to be here. Right now the class is waiting for the new teacher to arrive.

"Did you hear about Ion? She stopped those robbers at the new mall," Aya said to her friends.

"Wow! Miyu wonders who she is!"

"Wouldn't it be great to have her for a sister?" Nana said excitedly.

"Yeah! That would be great!" May replied with a big smile.

"Yeah, that would be great," Ran said angrily. She hated the fact that as the new superhero of the Shibuya Ion is now better known than she is. Both of her parents are starting to get used to the fact that Sayo is a superhero. Now it is "Sayo this" and "Sayo that". Grrrr! She is the Super Gal! She is supposed to be the most popular girl there is! First it was that 'BEEP' Ranma, and now it is her 'BEEP' little sister that is more famous than her even if people didn't know who she really is! She'll show them! They should be talking about her, not some 'BEEP' superhero who has not even gone through puberty yet!

Well, at least she is not like Strike Man. Last that she has heard he has been causing the cops at the Bokuto precinct big problems. Also the City Hunter and his two friends had already left to go back to their home city as they have work to be done.

Maybe the new teacher would lighten up her mood. Who knows, maybe she would not be like Ms. Hinako and things would get back to normal around here.

"Now to break in the new teacher," Ran said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She rules this city, and now that Ranma is out of the picture it is only a matter of time before she wrestles control from her little sister. She started laughing maniacally as she though of getting this newbie teacher under her control.

The others are about to pretend not to know her when the door sprung open as if kicked and an American redheaded woman came riding in on a bicycle. The class stared in amazement as a very large three horned lizard did handstands on the bike's handlebars.

"Yaaaaah!" yelled the frightened Aya, dropping her books off her desk.

The woman came to a screeching halt next to the teacher's desk and vaulted off the bike. She stood in front of the class and did an odd little spin. Everyone could see the dark blue dress that she is wearing. The stars and planets on it seem to shift and move as she did her little dance. Finally she stopped and smiled at the class.

"Good morning, class! I am Miss Frizzell and I will be your teacher for this year." She paused for a second and a twinkle seemed to glow in her eyes. "I'm sure we are going to have many grand adventures together." (3)

Ran's eyebrows twitched violently. She looked out the window and saw a yellow school bus. She swears she saw it wink at her!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a dark room -

Mr. Ronize came walking in the dark room. Demons are guarding the door but let him past as they saw what is with him. Behind him is a tyrant that he had sneaked out and programmed to obey him. He was luckily that he was out of the building when it was attacked. The only surviving monster left is this tyrant, but he did have all of the data on creating monsters and it will help get him into the Black, Black Club.

"So this is the creation that vampire made," the head of the B.B.C., said looking at the tyrant with a certain glint in his eyes.

"Yes, you will get him and more if my terms are met," Ronize said to the members.

"Yes, quite right. Ever since the Dark Tournament we been short of members," the headman said as he and the other members studied the monster.

Just as the headman is about to agree to his terms the door burst open. At the ruined doorway a person stepped inside the room. To those who know him it's the one and only Dark Hat. Behind him are the dead bodies of the demon guards.

"How did you get here?" the head of the B.B.C. shouted. The Black, Black Club meeting hall is more heavily guarded than most government buildings.

"Tell King Emma that Dark Hat said 'Hi'," Dark Hat said as he pulled out two dark glowing very, very, VERY sharp stabbing axes. Anyone outside the room would have heard the screams of the people inside as Dark Hat showed them why he is called Dark. Ronize had commanded some of the men who had attacked Tina, and no one messes with his siblings and gets away with it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Notes -

1 - Think of the Mirror Shield in the Zelda games.

2 - Her rune's power is lighting so all of that juice would not have had any effects on her and will get absorbed by her rune, I think.

3 - Guess who! coughmagicschoolbuscough

Co-writer

(A) Drunk Fu was used during the Romeo and Juliet play.

(B) In the Chrono Trigger rerelease on the playstation this is the same as when Frog is approaching Magus for their battle.

(C) I noticed that in the anime they tended to plan everything so why not this as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To the reviewers of the last chapter, Part 1.

To Master Chaos,

Insanity 'R Us. Thanks for the review and glad that you liked it.

To Night-Owl123,

No, there is no new two chapters. Madhat just wanted to split chapter 18 into two chapters for easier reading.

To Athenais,

I'm glad that you liked that I had Madhat put them in there. I too did not like how rarely those two are included in fics so I found a place for them in this one.

To Silverscale,

We will. Hoped you liked this chapter too.

To Wonderbee31,

Glad you liked it. Hoped you liked this chapter too.

Shadow rose,

Sorry, but the weddings is not for a while yet.

To gourry-gabriev610,

Thanks for the compliments. Oh and nice name. I like Slayers too!

To ranma hibiki,

As you can see they had not been defeated yet, they were just preparing since they are leaving as soon as they kill Neclord.

To Firehedgehog,

I hope you liked this chapter too.

To Jerry Unipeg,

Thanks for the review. Hoped you liked this chapter.

To Gorgo,

Yeah, I couldn't believe myself at first either.

To Gopu,

Thanks. Glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too.

To Steven,

Aoi and the whole Bokuto precinct is from the anime "You're Under Arrest!"

To Marco Cabrera,

Thanks for leaving the review. In reply to your P.S. it doesn't matter. We understand what you were saying and the spelling is actually correct for the most part.

To Lord Strife,

Glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	26. Err, Hi Girls! Meet My New Fiancées! Ple...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 21 – Err, Hi Girls! Meet My New Fiancées! Please Don't Kill Me!

_It was a long ago that mortals and God lived together in this world._

_God was given a special power, you see._

_That special power was to decide the destinies of mortals._

_But God became too strict on the mortals._

_All he needed to do was to watch the mortals fulfill their destinies out before him._

_And God who hated anything that is wrong and evil._

_He was unable to forgive the mortals, who sometimes did wrong and evil acts._

_The mortals failed to do what God wanted so…._

_God decided to punish them. As a result, the mortal's lives were filled with suffering and strife._

_Many, many years went by. Then one day a man appeared and swore to stop God's tyrannical acts. He carried a sword that was strong enough to kill God._

_There was a great battle and the man killed God in a storm of blood._

_The blood became fog that covered the ground._

_The fog tormented the mortals for a long time._

_As time passed new Gods were born from the fog. _

_These new Gods didn't try to punish the mortals._

_Instead, they decided to watch over the mortals so as not to make the same mistake._

_They all took special care for those who are called God Hunters. _(1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a room made out of gems -

On a bed made of the most comfortable of materials NOT known to mortals a figure awoke from her deep slumber. The woman had a killer body, putting to shame even Ms. Hinako and all the other women that are with Ranma. Her long, lush orange hair fanned out over her pillow. She groggily tried to wake herself until she figured out what it was that woke her up. When she did she bolted straight up, her goddess-like face contorted in anger.

The Goddess Tyr (2) awoke as she felt entities, both originating from her world and not, being teleported in. Feeling out where the source is she found that the people are coming from a world that not long ago had sent a single person through the dimensional walls to her world. In fact, one of the people being teleported in is the very same young man.

In a very un-goddess like way she started cursing and gesturing rudely, throwing around some of the gems, destroying over a million dollars worth of priceless jewels. With HIS return all of her planning and pulling hidden strings from the shadows as she has done since the beginning is all for nothing.

Long ago the Sword and the Shield Runes had fought and destroyed each other, and as a result of their battle created this world and the twenty-seven 'True Runes'. Ever since this world had been created she has made it her own. She has been doing everything in her godly power to maintain this world as she saw it should be, letting many kingdoms and civilizations grow and flourish. Once it had fulfilled her plan for her final goal she would then cause it to be destroyed so that a new one would take its place. She would then have that one fulfill another one of her plans. She had allowed only a few key kingdoms to 'live' as they would do her bidding for her as she manipulated them from behind the shadows. One such kingdom is Harmonia, led by her faithful servant Hikusaak and bearer of the True Circle Rune. She is the Goddess of Destruction and Anger, but unlike her sisters she also deals in Order too, by way of destruction of course. If she did not she would have destroyed this world as soon as she found it.

However, ever since this source of Chaos, whose name coincidentally means 'disorderly horse', came to her world he is changing EVERYTHING. Besides him there is the rogue True Rune user making his plans to destroy everything she has worked for. At first she thought nothing of him (the rogue), thinking that she could use him for her own plans. But as time went on she saw that he is changing things. Thankfully he is the lesser threat, for now anyway.

How ironic that the TRUE Rune of Chaos had chosen Ranma. The two of them are true rivals now. A mere mortal against a Goddess, Chaos Vs. Order, Destruction to make Order Vs. Chaos and Change. Of course he does not know of her, which is all the better.

She would have destroyed him when he started irritating her. However, something, or more accurately a group of SOMEONES, that all of the Gods and Demons fear came to her world, the Hats. Damn that Yuber for knowing even the rumors of the rumors about them!

At first she thought that Fight Hat would kill him. However, instead she was beaten and became engaged to him! There is no way she would be able to make a move against him without angering Dark Hat. He is famous in the heavens for how protective he is of his younger siblings and anyone that they associate with. She also knows that there has never been a God or Demon that has ever fought with Dark Hat and lived. Not even any of the Kami-sama or Hild-sama counterparts stood a chance against him once he is truly angered. He is one of the oldest beings alive, even older than Kami-sama and Hild-sama, and it shows in how much power he possesses. She knew that she would have to wait until she could make her move against him without giving herself a death sentence.

When Ranma tried giving up his life to save his sister she thought she had a way to get rid of him without getting Dark Hat angry with her. But then that STUPID vampire just had to attack just then! He was not even supposed to be there in the first place! He was supposed to be DEAD! How the hell he was there even she does not know. She had one chance to get rid of Ranma, and she took it. When the Night Rune, that was NOT supposed to be there, let out that magic attack to counteract the vampire's magic attack she acted quickly. She had the Water Altar's sealing magic and the two other magic's mix. It was supposed to kill Ranma, but instead the mixed magic sent him back to his own world, which is just as good. But then she saw that the people that were close to the unsealing site were gone too! Including one of her major players, Chris Lightfellow! She had cursed up a storm. Source of Chaos indeed! Even his very disappearance causes problems for her!

What is worse is that the two she should NOT have messed with disappeared as well. Fight Hat and Mind Hat, the latter who was watching them, went along for the ride. Knowing that separating the Hats from each other would cause Dark Hat to become VERY angry she flew back to Heaven as fast as she could to hide in the shadows. While there she learned that Dark Hat was planning something. She would have looked into it deeper, but Kami-sama ordered everyone to leave him and anyone associated with him alone. She is a Goddess, but Kami-sama is THE God.

Seeing that Dark Hat had gone off to do whatever it was he was doing she returned back to her world and started her plans in motion again. Everything was going as smoothly as possible, even without Chris Lighfellow's help. There should have been three candidates for the True Fire Rune, but she had to work with what she had. It turned out not too bad even, almost the same as if Chris had been there. She had begun thinking of getting her replaced by someone else, perhaps that Lilly Pendragon.

Then THIS happens! He has returned and brought even MORE people from his world to hers. He even brought a giant PIG of all things! Is that an ALLIGATOR? Even worse, the two Hats are with him! If Dark Hat finds out his two siblings have returned here he is sure to return as well.

ENOUGH! She will not let all of she has worked for be destroyed!

"Ranma, I will see you suffer for bringing so much chaos to my world!" Tyr shouted as she stared into her magic mirror. She would need to step out of the shadows now, which she had NEVER needed to do before, and get people to do her bidding and kill Ranma once for all. She knows just where to start.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Lake Castle -

Lake Castle has grown tremendously since the new master, Thomas, was put in charge. The entire surrounding area is now a boomtown ever since he made it a free trade area and had beaten off the Zexen Knights to put down their 'rebellion' as the trading guild that ran the knights had called it. Granted it is now 'Karayan Territory', but it did not really matter since Lucia pretty much lets him do whatever he wants.

New shops and buildings had been constructed thanks to the help of the castle's resident gadget makers. The new buildings are springing up in front of the castle down the road a bit, making the beginnings of a village (Tyr had not been pleased that it is growing much bigger than what she had planned). The residents of the castle didn't have to fear the Zexens coming back since the person who had defeated the Captain of the Zexen Knights, Chris Lightfellow, supposedly lives there and is a good friend of Thomas. He has been gone for a while now, but rumors say that he is traveling around looking for the 'Flame Champion' and can return at a moment's notice if his home is ever endangered. The Zexens knew to leave the castle and its inhabitants alone. Anyone that even the Grasslanders feared should be treated with caution.

Many of the travelers have been coming to the castle for other reasons besides opening a store, looking to buy things or making homes for themselves. One is the small restaurant by the lakeshore that serves food to die for. The young chef that runs the small but busy restaurant tells her customers that the reason her food is so tasty is that she puts her heart into her work. The same pigtailed person who is so respected by the castle inhabitants also inspires her to put her heart and soul into her cooking while she waits for his return. She someday hopes that he will return and fall in love with her, just as she had fallen for him. They get married and then go traveling around the world so that he can become a great martial artist or whatever he wants to be and she learns to be a great cook and run a 'yattai'. Then they return to Lake Castle to run her restaurant and raise many children together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In many other worlds Ukyo sneezed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The very cute waitresses that she had hired to take orders helps greatly in the restaurant's popularity as well. That they can kick serious butt discourages males from acting any other way besides perfect gentlemen in their presence.

Then there is the bar at the side of the main house. Run by a stunning young Karayan woman who had also hired cute waitresses the bar is well stocked with drinks of all kinds thanks to all of the traders coming to the castle. To make sure that people do not roughhouse when they drink too much she has made sure that the waitresses she hired are well trained to bring down any brawls that break out. Taking care of the entertainment are the three traveling bouzouki players: Toppo, Nei and Shabon. They play music on the stage of the bar, taking any song requests that the customers asks for. Anne is also waiting for when Ranma comes back, falls madly in loves with her, marries her and helps her open up her own bar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one particular world Tifa sneezed. Her husband, a man wearing a red Chinese shirt, hoped she is not coming down with something. They might have to close the bar down for a night or two if she does. (E)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The training area of the castle is also doing well, much to the ire of Juan who had to get off his lazy butt to teach classes. After hearing about the fighting style of Ranma, which is a little strange but has taken out everyone that had faced him, many young fighters have been coming for training there. Currently Juan, Emily and her mother Ronnie Bell (Tyr had been very mad when she discovered the giantess) are training students since Ranma did teach them some of his fighting style, though none of his more advanced aerial style or his made up sword style that he had been developing using his broken katana. Kenji has been helping students who needed to get into better shape before they can do any real training since they needed loosen up and build up their flexibility since that is what Ranma's style is mostly about. Emily plans on opening her own dojo one day with her future husband, a certain man with a pigtail.

The shops are also doing great business. Peggi's blacksmith shop on the ground floor of a two story building has been getting a lot of customers thanks to several books being kept in the library. He has been able to make stronger metals by mixing compounds together. He has also found ways of making metals that usually only the rich could afford to have made. He has also been getting some pointers from a fellow blacksmith named, Mose who had trained under Mace, the renowned Master Blacksmith in the Toran Republic, who also has been hitting the books dealing with blacksmithing. Together they have been making all kinds of weapons and armor. Their swords and other weapons are greatly sought after. If either Peggi or Mose ever tempers your weapon you are sure to get quality work.

Dominic's armor shop on the second level has also been getting a lot of business too. Dominic was the old, stubborn proprietor of an armor shop in Vinay del Zexay and later Lake Castle. He is known as a fine craftsman, but he occasionally will sell his customers crap. Really, his contemptness for his customers knows few bounds. He will overcharge his customers if given the opportunity to and will beat them with his gear if they try and steal it. But lately he has been selling armor that is on the same level of armored cavalry units or better. He has armors as good as the ones that were used by the Armored Cavalry of Teo McDohl (B). Dominic has been getting the armor from Peggi and Mose after all and no longer sells crap to his customers.

The item shop is also doing well, even if the owner of the shop is very irritating. Gordon is a 'suave gentleman' who runs the Supply Shop in Lake Castle. He used to be a highly acclaimed actor, but quit for some unknown reasons. Ever since his wife divorced him and took custody of their young daughter he has relentlessly chased after women that he comes across, in particular the ones that come to his shop. He is also very judgmental of other men, only associating with those he considers 'gentlemen'. The women of the castle once learning of the reason why Gordon hits on them all the time got to understand him better, but they still do not like the way he hits on the women that goes to his shop still. One instance of when Emily had gone to his shop is a good reminder for him never to hit on certain women. He came out of the encounter with two black eyes.

Sharing Gordon's building is a new resident of the castle who runs an Appraiser shop. Guillame is a dirty scoundrel who has switched professions from appraiser to petty thief back to appraiser (due to lack of any real skill), cheating people even when he has a respectable job. He would replace items he was appraising with fakes and keep the originals for himself. As a thief he had an operation based out of Vinay del Zexay and the North Cavern where he would sell items to people and then have his bandits would attack them later and bring the items back to him. He used the North Cavern as his stockpile for goods. In trying to cover the operation up he publicly discredited Melville's father, Billy, who claimed he saw a phantom ship in the mountains (which was later revealed to be the ship that's attached to Lake Castle). He tried to discredit him to deter people from heading to the North Cavern to see the ship (the ship is visible from the North Cavern). He also has some skills in using a heavily jeweled trident in fights but is not really much of a fighter since he is a yellow-bellied coward.

He also has an unnatural urge to play with little girls, which scares many people greatly. The women fighters of the castle quickly got it out of his system the hard way, by beating him to an inch of his life and then threatening to cut off his 'thing'. He cannot even so much as glance at one of the younger girls without getting another beating.

The magic shop has been getting tons of customers as well. Jeane the Rune Sage has been getting a lot of guys going to her shop. Jeane is a mysterious Runemistress who usually only wears one-fourth of an outfit or less, showing off a whole lot of her flawless skin. More like she's wearing a black dress that looks painted on her. No one in the castle knows her real age, origin, or past (except for Koroku and the other dogs that live in the castle who knows her true form). Anyone that tries to find out never gets any clues. Those who get too close usually get a strange feeling overcome them for some reason. There are also rumors that she is one of the few women who can fluster Ranma to unprecedented levels, though thankfully nothing comes out of it and she mostly does it for the fun of it.

Hortez VII's Scroll Shop has also been doing well. He and Jeane share the same shop since he needs a rune to make a spell scroll. He is one of the few men unaffected by her charms due to her relationship with his mother, Raura. He considers her a friend of the family and finds all of her flirting funny. He also has the habit of getting lost wherever he goes and has to be led around so he would not get lost for days again. Normally Ranma does this, but since he is missing various residents of the castle take turns leading him around.

The trade business has also been booming because Lake Castle is the only place where one of the hottest selling trading items can be found. The mangas that are reprints of the ones that Ranma had brought with him are selling faster than the sellers can keep up with. Arthur was the one that had them printed, seeing that they would sell big time once they hit the market. He also prints his own newspaper with the help of Kidd who snoops around the castle most of the day. Scott has been selling the mangas in bulk loads to other traders and merchants who stop by the castle. In turn these traders and merchants sell them in other villages, making people want more and more. He sells them only one volume at a time though since there will never be any new ones. Both Scott and Arthur have been planning on having a printing press building set up because the room that they have been doing all of the printing at is too small for all of the heavy-duty work that needs to be done, but is too costly especially when they run out of volumes to sell. Ranma is going to be a VERY rich man when he returns and claims his share of the fortune, seeing that he is the one the mangas came from in the first place.

Speaking of books, the castle library has been seeing a whole lot of people reading the collection housed there. The books hold knowledge that most people never heard or thought of before. The books are from Ranma when he came to Lake Castle, though no one outside of the castle knows of his other dimensional origins. Many scholars and doctors that heard of the strange books and are close to Lake Castle went to check them out. Many have found new ways to look at things and for doctors they found new ways of healing, especially from Tuta and Mio who Ranma had taught Shiatsu to. The doctors have also been trading notes with the castle's resident doctor and his nurse as they had already read all of the books.

Speaking of Mio, she can often be seen looking out into the lake at night sighing forlornly. When asked why she says she misses the one that reminds her of her late husband so much (A). She sees that Ranma has the same soul and believes that he had inherited his spirit somehow. They both have the same fire in their eyes and she could not help but be convinced that her husband had come back from the grave. She wants him and nothing is going to stop her! While she still loves her late husband she knows that he would want her to move on, especially to a man that reminds her so much of him.

The ones that keep the books in order are two of the castle's residents. Ernie, the mild-mannered tutor, does extensive work with the Association of Ancient History at Vinay del Zexay and Greenhill in the City-States of Jowston. She also helps with people learning magic since she is a trained Magic Trainer. She can usually be found lost in a book, doing research and studying up on any subject that catches her fancy. She plans to have Ranma take her around the world when he comes back so she can study all sorts of things.

Then there is Eike, the quiet and shy librarian of Lake Castle who scares most people who meet him. Always lost in his books he will read them in a trance with no awareness of what is going on around him, even worse than Ernie. He even has a secret corner in the winding caverns found underneath Lake Castle where he would now and then retreat to so he can read books in peace. Eventually Thomas, Ranma, Shizu, Cecile and Piccolo had uncovered it. Eike still uses it to hold meetings for his "Silent Reading Society". His sleeping patterns are even stranger. Reportedly he does not turn while sleeping, has his eyes half-opened, and talks in a strange language!

There are also other shops that had opened. One is a Gadget Shop (which got Tyr even more pissed off since it was never supposed to be there) that Belle and her mother Meg (Tyr had cursed up a storm when she found her and the other parents were there) run where they have been making all sorts of things thanks to the books that they took from the library. Along with Gadget Z, who is often the test subject of the new gadgets they make, they have been making a whole lot of new inventions around the castle. One of the new things they had made is a small aircraft. After looking at the picture of a hot air balloon in one of the books they went and made one. The balloon is only a prototype since they still didn't really know how to fly it just yet. They have also been making some nick-knacks too like music boxes and some clockwork toys on the side to make money. The things are selling so well that Meg and Belle did not set a price on them. Rather, they have the customers bargain for them. Meg hopes to one day leave the shop to Belle and her pigtailed future son-in-law.

Then there is the ranch that houses the horse races. Kathy runs the ranch with a little help from Billy and Melville. They keep the horses in shape and looks after the farm animals too that they sell off to Mamie so she can make her delicious foods. They only have one problem, and that is Brego. Brego has been dubbed 'Ranma's Horse' since he never lets anyone ride him except Ranma and also Magic Hat when she was staying there. He is the same horse that made Kathy realize just how important Ranma is to her when he had been able to tame the wild horse when she could not. Ever since Ranma disappeared Brego just stays at the ranch doing nothing. If anyone tries to ride him he throws the rider off quickly and stays away for hours. Kathy just hopes that Ranma comes home soon to help her control the picky horse. She already has a mate in mind for Brego. Coincidentally, it just so happened to be her horse. She also hopes that Ranma would become her life mate one day too.

Futch, Sharon and Milia (again Tyr had been royally pissed off) had set up their own little cove near Kathy's ranch. They had made a home for the two dragons with them, Bright and Trash. Sharon is also expecting her own dragon to arrive anytime soon, her mother deeming her mature enough to have one (again Tyr cursed Ranma's interference). Sharon can hardly wait for the day when her golden dragon arrives and is very much poised to show her gratitude to the man who had helped her grow up enough to get one, Ranma. Oh yes, she can practically hear the wedding bells, and Milia can practically feel her grandchildren in her arms already! She is thinking of giving the True Dragon Rune to her daughter as a wedding present.

The real bright side to all of these travelers to the castle is that Martha, who runs the lottery stand, has been getting a lot of people to buy her tickets. She makes a killing selling her tickets now; unlike long ago when she could not even sell one. The inn is also popular and being run by Sebastian, the castle butler. He has tons of people staying at the inn and sooner or later would have to expand the building. Already he is running out of rooms to put people in.

Little Viki, while still being very serious, seems to have more energy ever since Viki (the older one) had disappeared. While she still has her serious face on she seems to have that extra step whenever she walks that indicates she is excited about something. No one can tell whether she is glad the older Viki is gone or what it is that got her so happy.

There is a bad side to everything. Ranma had left the castle and took along a few others when they figured out that he was leaving and ambushed him that morning. The reason why this is bad is:

1. Ranma has been missing for two whole weeks.

2. Almost all of the young women who live at the castle are in love with Ranma.

3. One of the people missing and presumed to be with Ranma is Fight Hat.

4. She is supposed to be his fiancée.

5. Ranma is out there, all alone, with no female companionship besides Fight Hat and Ayame.

6. Ayame does not like Ranma very much.

7. A lot of the girls are in love with Ranma are trained in martial arts.

8. Thomas did not tell them about their departure until AFTER they had left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We now go to the room of the dead-meat… I mean Master of Lake Castle –

Thomas has been spending a lot of his time in his room. It's the only place he feels safe at anymore. Ever since he told the girls about Ranma they have been acting like beasts around him. They are clearly saying with their glaring eyes and snarling mouths that he is dead meat if Ranma ended up together with Tina when they come back. Well, at least he does not have to worry about the girls with their parents here. They help calm the girls down, especially the hotheads Sharon and Emily. No way is he going to survive being eaten by Bright and Trash! Though it sound like it is less painful than the beating he is going to get if Ranma returns 'involved' with somebody.

Cecile has been, as she calls it, keeping him safe from the girls by moving into his room (coincidentally it is the only reason why the girls had not charged in there and beat him to a pulp to relieve stress). When she changes for bed is the first time that Thomas has ever gotten to see her without her armor on. Her sleepwear is a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt that made her looks unbearably cute. For Cecile she very much enjoys seeing that all of that training that Thomas has been doing when Ranma was around is paying off. Thomas is no longer the skinny young man when he first came to Lake Castle. He now has a slight build and had developed a slight tan from staying out in the sun. He still exercises even though Ranma is gone, knowing that it is good for him and oblivious (like most young men) to Cecile's growing interest in him.

Of course their developing relationship just pissed Tyr off even more since it was not supposed to elevate to this level. Nor was Thomas supposed to become even a decent fighter. It gave her more reasons to kill Ranma.

They mostly spend their time playing a card game they found going through Ranma's room. The card game is called Duel Monsters and had a label on it that said:

Dear Ranma,

I thought you would like something to pass the time while you are going around the world. I noticed that you had a lot of these so I thought you might like this one.

Love,

Kasumi

They figured that Ranma would not mind if they used it. After reading the rulebook that came with the starter decks they had gotten the hang of the game. It turned out that in the pile of objects that Ranma took with him is a box of Duel Monster cards he got when he helped out a blonde kid (the Yugi analog of that world, though no Yami) who ran his own game store. Ranma saved his shop from some thugs that were forcing him to buy protection money and made them never want to return again (the Moko Takabisha is a really good way to scare people). Yugi gave him a whole shipment of Duel Cards to show how grateful he is, saying he can always trade it with somebody for something he likes. Ranma forgot that he even had it stored in his Hidden Weapons pocket until he dumped it into the chest in his room along with the books, which just hid them from sight along with Kasumi's present. Ranma remembered Kasumi's present, but not the box full of game cards.

After getting the hang of the rules of the game and opening up the packets full of cards they each made their own duel decks that reflected their personalities. Thomas' deck is filled with monster, magic and trap cards that help the other cards out. However, most of the monsters in his deck are either fairy or light based monsters since he is not really comfortable in having fierce looking monsters in his deck. His strongest card is 'Big Koala' since the card says that that he is a powerful but meek monster.

Cecile's duel deck is filled with cards that are mainly defense oriented since she is always wearing her armor whenever she is outside. Most of her monsters have strong defense points or special effects that increase other monster's defense points. All of her magic and trap card's that increases her monster's defenses or decreases the attacking monster's attack points. Her strongest card is the 'Millennium Shield' card since she always has her father's shield with her. It is her only one left because Mio had destroyed her spare when she was holding it that one time Ranma had smiled at her. She shredded it to tiny little pieces. Cecile still cries about it when someone mentions it to her.

Cecile looked up from her cards and asked, "When do you think that Ranma will be back, Master Thomas?" She had asked this question a couple of times already since Ranma's disappearance.

Thomas put down his own cards and replied. "I don't know. I hope really soon." He wants to be able to get out of his room without having to keep looking back to check if anyone is following him. No, the girls are NOT happy with him.

Cecile gave him a comforting smile when she sensed what he is thinking about. "Don't worry. I'll protect you Master Thomas."

Thomas smiled gratefully in return. "Thanks Cecile." It had become routine for them to say those two lines. However, no matter how many times she says it to him he feels safe and cared for.

The two are surprised when the door slammed open and Muto ran in. He grabbed Thomas and Cecile by the shoulders and shook them vigorously, an excited look on his face. "Thomas! Cecile! Piccolo's back! Piccolo's back!" He raced out of the room, followed a second later by the two teens.

In the courtyard Piccolo is surrounded by all of the castle inhabitants, all wanting to know where he has been. The three pushed their way to the front and saw Piccolo and who is with him.

Accompanying the old man are four girls, three of which are very young. One of them is dressed in a dark green dress and looks to be around ten or so. A few, namely Anne and any other Grasslanders, recognized that she is wearing the clothes indicating she is a member of the Alma Kinan Clan. Martha took much interest in her since it had been years since she last saw someone of the Alma Kinan clan when she was a young girl during the war fifty years ago. She has black hair made into two braids and has a cute and cheerful expression. By looking closely Thomas saw that she could pass for Ranma when he is in his girl form, Ranko. That is, if Ranko was a brunette and a little girl.

The other girl looks to be around the first girl's age. She is a blonde, blue-eyed girl that reminded everyone who has been to the Kingdom of Harmonia of 'First Class Citizens'. Since that they always have blonde hair and blue eyes due to their strict marriage practices. She is wearing a pink ribbon in her blonde hair and wearing a blue dress with a white apron over it. She is also holding a teddy bear and a purple cat in her arms. She also had an air of vulnerability and innocence to her that reminded everyone a little bit of Magic Hat.

The oldest of the girls looks to be around 18 or 19, around Ranma's age. She is wearing a white sundress that accentuated her figure. Her long black hair with two pink streaks is covered by a wide brimmed sunhat. She had a smile on her face that made people's days seem brighter. She had decided to wear her nice clothes today instead of the schoolgirl-like clothes she usually wears. Her beauty awed many of the men.

But what caught everyone's attention is the giant pig that is walking next to her. It is the biggest pig any of them had ever seen! Not even Kathy's pigs are THAT big! Even the wild boars that are around the castle do not come close to its size. On its back it is carrying the two young girls, meaning that the pig would be safe to be around. Still…

The last one is a young girl that looks to be around ten or so with short purple hair. She is wearing a pair of violet colored spectacles and an odd conical shaped top hat of pale colored leather and bits of metal that appeared to be devices of some kind. This got the attention of Meg and Belle since those gadgets are nothing like they have ever seen before. One of the strange gadgets is a glass eyepiece that could swivel down over her right eye. She is wearing orange overalls over a gray shirt and an open white lab coat that almost reaches the ground. She also had a large backpack that was about the same size as she is, but she held it up with no problem. She also has a large shoulder bag hanging on her left side that looks like it is holding a flat box shaped thing in it. The glass eyepiece gave out a small beep as numbers and words appeared when she swept her gaze over the crowd. The expression on her face gave everyone chills down of their spines.

Martha walked right up to Piccolo and gave him a rap on his noggin. "How you doing' you old cot! So, who are these young ladies with you?"

While Piccolo is rubbing the spot where Martha had rapped him Akari stepped forward and bowed. "Hello. My name is Akari Unryuu. This is my pig, Katsunishiki," she indicated the giant pig. "I am Edge's girlfriend, and I hope no one would mind if I stayed here with him," she said with a small blush. Many of the young men groaned in disappointment. Thomas indicated that it is not a problem and said she can stay in Edge's room, making the girl blush even more.

Yun waved enthusiastically from the back of Katsunishiki. "Hi everybody! I'm Yun, Ranma's little sister!" A few fainted while many more waved back with wide smiles.

'Ranma has a little sister! She's so cute!' went through the minds of the women who have a thing for the pigtailed man.

Mind gave them a grin that scared everyone, badly. "The name's Mind Hat, Fight Hat's little sister." Many jaws dropped because of that. Another Hat, and this one is almost as scary as her big brother!

Iris looked at everyone shyly from behind her 'aunt'. "Hello. I'm Iris Jones. This is Jean-Paul," she indicated her teddy bear. "And this is Shampoo." The cat meowed at them and raised one of her paws in greeting from Iris' arms. Her shy introduction got the hearts of many of the people gathered around them. Guillame's eyes turned shiny and he gave her a sinister smile before Ronnie Bell dragged him behind a house and started beating into him not to mess with any of the girls.

Martha nodded to them briefly before she turned back to Piccolo. "So where is Ranma? I don't see him anywhere." She looked around as if he would appear out of thin air. She knows he has the ability to do that.

Iris turned her head to the old woman. "You know papa?" she asked innocently. Akari, Yun and Piccolo groaned while Molly's grin got bigger. They forgot (Molly purposely) to tell her not to mention anything about that.

Things turned deadly silent before everyone shouted a deafening "WHAT!" All the girls who are in love with Ranma and had dreams of a beautiful home with a white picket fence, healthy and beautiful children and one amazing husband (this is the most common dream. It changes as you go from girl to girl with the common theme of amazing husband and children) had it shatter like crystal. Some started hyperventilating, others went into shock, and a few just stared unbelievingly.

The men in the group and the ones not in love with Ranma wisely made themselves scarce, except for a certain lord of the castle who is too frozen in fear to do so.

As the shock faded all at once the girls that are after Ranma turned to the only remaining male, Thomas. He stepped back, seeing the angry glares directed his way. Even Cecile, who promised to protect him, whimpered seeing dark auras coming off of them.

"Everyone, please calm down and let's go inside so I can explain everything," Piccolo asked as politely and pleadingly as possible. "Don't do anything to Thomas since Ranma wouldn't like you beating up his friend. Girls? Girls!" He is largely ignored as battle auras over five feet in diameter came out of the enraged females. Weapons of all sorts are drawn.

Thomas swallowed and backed away slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements. "I-I-I'll wait inside then." He bolted when he saw them take a step forward.

"TTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSSS!" The young man's name became a battle cry as the girls charged into the main house after him.

…

…

…

All through this Iris looked on with a confused expression. "I just asked if she knew papa. Did I say something wrong?" she asked Yun with a confused expression. She had not been told of the girl's love for her father.

Ranma's sister looked on with a sweat drop, along with the others except Iris, as the girls poured into the main house in a stampede. "Err, don't worry about it Iris. Let's just wait until big brother gets back okay." Iris nodded. Piccolo shook his head as Akari directed her pig further into the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Grasslands -

The air is filled with noise as troops, materials and animals went around the huge Harmonian camp. Inside a tent with a symbol indicating it is for the leaders of the army Sasarai and Dios are looking over the maps of the Grasslands, planning for their next move. They have pushed the Grasslander Army from the Chisha Village all the way to the Duck Village. They are planning to attack again as Albert, their Army Strategist, had suggested. He is from the famous Silverberg line of strategists and lives up to the name. He had excelled in his class while studying in Harmonia and now has a high position in the Harmonian Army. His philosophy is starting to become like that of Leon, his grandfather. Soldiers are nothing but pawns and strategists should never be in the line of fire.

"The map clearly shows the Grasslanders have very little room left to fall back to," Albert said to Sasarai and Dios as they stared at the map of the Grasslands. "Once our troops push them back to Brass Castle they will have no place to fall back to. We should attack them now while they are still weak and regrouping. " The map is lightly colored, showing the territories they held as well as the Grasslanders. What interested Sasarai is that there are four colored areas marked on the map. The Grassland Clan's lands are shown on the map as yellow, the Zexen Federation as blue, and they are in red. A fourth color, green, he does not know. The green area took up the upper left side of the map. It is centered at Lake Castle all the way down to Iksay Village and to the borders of the Yaza Plains. Iksay Village is where some of the supplies for the armies come from. According to Albert he is planning on taking those out to halt the supply routes to help in the defeat of the Grasslands.

"What about this green area on the map?"

Albert saw where Sasarai is pointing and explained. "That area is the territory under the protection of Lake Castle. They rebelled against the Zexen Federation and won. The master of the castle is a young man named Thomas, son of Lowma, the head of the Zexen Merchant Guilds, and according to my information is home to a number of powerful fighters and magic users. It's also the home of Ranma, who I believe you already know."

Dios' eyes widened as both he and Sasarai remembered the battle where they had first gotten a glimpse of the pigtailed warrior. After that battle they waited until the rest of their army came before moving again. They saw that they would need their full strength to face the likes of him anytime soon. "Doesn't that mean the Grasslanders can retreat to that territory if they wanted to? He was defending Chisha Village before so he might side with the Grasslanders."

Sasarai is deep in thought. 'There's no way we will be able to get our troops into his territory once they find out that Ranma's home base is there.' He clearly remembers that powerful spell that he used to take out Brute Hat. He knows with a certainty that even using his True Earth Rune's protection spells he would not be able to withstand that kind of power of that powerful spell for long. He has never seen such a powerful spell before that the user still has control over his or her rune. Only when the True Fire Rune that went out of control fifty years ago can match that kind of power. That or the Rune of Life and Death, also known as the 'Souleater'. However, the True Fire Rune had a large area of effect while that 'Dragon Slave' spell can be aimed in any direction. Sometimes controlled blasts are more dangerous than the all around and berserker types.

Albert, knowing what is going through the two men's minds, tried to reassure them. "Do not worry about the Grasslanders retreating to the Lake Castle territory. Ranma does not have a good standing with them. Some time ago the Lizard and Karayan Clans attacked Iksay Village, killing the villagers who happened to be friends with Ranma. In short he killed every attacker in the village. Then he did something that I have never heard of before. He brought back every villager and attacker back to life using that strange rune of his," he said with a totally straight face. If he was worried about it he did not show any signs of it.

"He has the power to bring people back to life?" Dios asked, awed and a bit frightened. Such a power would mean that if he joins the Grasslanders or even makes his own army he could bring the fallen back to life. They would be, in essence, an immortal and unstoppable force.

Albert nodded. "Yes. However, he was stupid enough to reveal that if their heads are separated from their bodies he cannot revive them."

Dios sighed in relief. He will not be facing an invincible army. All he has to do is order his men to decapitate their enemies from now on. "So as long as we do not invade the Lake Castle territory we will not have to worry about Ranma attacking us, right?"

"Yes. They seem to be a purely defensive group so far. As long as we don't attack them or Iksay Village and the other small villages in the area we won't have to worry about Ranma. However, we still must be careful. My information says that he and a small group went into Kaput Forest soon after your meeting with him and disappeared. I have no idea where he is now. For all we know he could just be hiding from us for now."

Dios cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So we attack the Grasslanders again?"

Albert nodded. "Yes. The Masked Bishop is going to be leading the attack." He is about to step out of the tent when Sasarai spoke up.

"So what is the back-up plan in case he shows up?" Sasarai knows that Albert always has a backup plan.

He turned to them. In his usual monotone voice he said, "Do not worry. I have an ace that should be able to handle him." He left the tent, leaving two men to wonder what he has planned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Duck Village –

The Grasslander Army as well as the Zexen Knights are still recovering from the attack on the Chisha Village. It had all started when Hugo and his companions as well as Geddoe's team had gone to the 'Flame Champion Hideaway'. Geddoe, who owns the True Lighting Rune, tried to stop Hugo from taking the True Fire Rune but could not stop the youth. After facing off against a fire dragon born from the rune as a test Hugo fought with everything he had. In the end the True Fire Rune found him worthy and he became the next Flame Champion. Before he could celebrate or even utter a single word Yuber, Sarah and the Masked Bishop showed up to take the rune from him.

It looked bleak for a few seconds with the battle being two against three. Luckily, the seal that protected the rune site let in the others that were waiting at the entrance. Seeing that they were outnumbered the Masked Bishop and his companions departed. Hugo then fainted because he had used the rune to fight off the Bishop before the others came to help. He used the higher-level spells just as soon as he acquired the rune without even letting himself get used to it first.

He awoke in the Chisha Village where the Grassland Army as well as the Zexen Army had come to stop Harmonia's army from invading the Grasslands. Both sides were VERY wary of each other. The Grasslander Army had tried to fight without the help of the Zexens and lost many of their troops. The Zexen fared just as bad, especially since the Zexen Knights were still missing their leader, Chris. While the two sides had been arguing the Harmonian Army attacked them. The Grasslanders were the first to attack since they would not join with the Zexen Army. They fought bravely and with much energy, but with the sheer weight of numbers the Harmonian force had the Grasslanders had to fall back and the Zexen Knights covered them as they retreated to the Duck Village.

Currently Salome, Dupa, Lucia, Apple and Caesar are in the inn talking about what they should do next. Apple and Caesar had come with them along with Wan Fu when they saw the Harmonian Army closing in. The tension in the air is thick as the Zexen and the two Grasslanders glared at each other. However, they have no choice but to accept working together or face defeat to an outside force.

Hugo is outside the inn talking with Sgt. Joe while Lulu is riding on Fubar, flying around the village to spot any incoming attacks. Geddoe, along with his team, are helping with the wounded. All around them are the survivors of Chisha Village and they are helping with bandaging up the wounded soldiers. Sir Mua had ridden off after Hugo had gained the True Fire Rune, saying that he is going to get help for them and they need to keep tight and hold their ground until he gets back.

Hugo keeps staring at his new rune as if it held all the answers in it. "We really need help Sgt. Even with this I can't do much," he said a bit ashamed. He has the power now, but he still cannot make a different like he wants to unless he unleashes the rune's full power. The last time that happened was when the former Flame Champion lost control and killed many from both sides. He cannot afford to do that now.

"I know the area around this village doesn't give us much of a battle advantage," Sgt. Joe said. "However, we must make due with what we have. A real soldier does not whine about what he doesn't have. He makes do with what he has already."

Hugo nodded. You can always count on good advice from him. Sgt. Joe looked in the direction of Lake Castle. "It's too bad HE disappeared. We could have used his help. He might not like us, but he protects the Lake Castle area which is in the way of the Harmonians."

"Tell me about it," Caesar said tiredly as he walked out of the inn. Shouting could be heard from inside the building. "Normally, people would have banded around you, Hugo, since you have the True Fire Rune. However, you are still inexperienced right now. The Grasslanders follow you, but not the Zexens. Both the Grassland Clans and the Zexen Knights would have followed Ranma seeing that he's stronger than any of them right now."

Before Hugo could say that he IS good enough Fubar flew down in front of them. "The Harmonian Army is coming this way!" Lulu shouted, causing all of the troops that could still fight to start scrambling into action.

"They must be using phantoms soldiers again," Apple said as she exited the inn followed by the leaders of the army.

"Damn it!" Caesar shouted as he saw a large group of soldiers on horses riding up to the village. The Mantor riders, flying overhead to give them air support, followed them closely from behind. From what he can see they are positioned to attack first, straight at the wounded soldiers.

The two armies faced off a little away from the village. One army is massive and full of fresh and rested soldiers including fake ones. The other is small and full of wounded and un-rested soldiers, but are cornered and will fight to the last man.

The two groups are about to charge at each other when a loud, repeating sound few of them have ever heard erupted, roaring through the air. Apple and Lucia had both heard this sound before, back in the Zero Unification War and for Apple in the Gate Rune War. The Gun-Knight Clive had used a weapon called a gun that made the same kind of sound. However, this sound is too fast and repeating too many times. Clive could only fire one shot before he had to reload his weapon. By the sound of it whoever is firing must have dozens of those things called guns!

A stream of bullets tore into the charging cavalry unit of the Harmonian army, cutting the troops as well as the horses down. However, most of the bullets simply passed through them, dispelling the illusion and revealing the true numbers of the Harmonian Army.

While still vast the Grasslanders and Zexens are now only outnumbered two to one instead of four to one. The first row of the charge halted as they are torn down, making the second row trip on the fallen bodies, miraculously still alive, of the first row. The soldier's armors were never designed to protect against high-velocity rounds. Then the stream of bullets turned upwards, cutting a line through the air in front of the Mantor riders.

Seeing the damage the cavalry was dealt with the riders flew off as they saw that they would be shot down if they stayed around. The Cavalry Captain tried to get them to make another charge when another volley tore into the front ranks again, this time on the ground in front of them. The remaining soldiers turned their horses around and took off in fright, dragging along their wounded men. Only the captain of the unit remained along with a handful of soldiers that stood by him.

Turning to the one who attacked them they saw a young girl. She is dressed in a light blue uniform that looks like it belongs in some army unit and goggles on her head. She has short silver hair and blue eyes and is about the same height as Hugo is. She held a large lance that is longer than she is and a rapier rested on her side. Looking closely Apple saw gun barrels on the hand guards of the lance. She also saw that the lance blade has a spiral grove on it. Whoever she is they saw that lance weapon she has is a powerful one to face.

"Who are you?" the captain angrily yelled at her. He could not believe that a GIRL, a LITTLE GIRL, had stopped his whole unit and caused the Mantor riders to retreat before they even took any damage. The plan was that his unit would box in the two armies as they have their backs to a lake while the Mantor riders would hit them from the sky.

The girl stood straight, but they could see she is shaking slightly. However, her voice is clear and strong as she replied, "My name is Reni Jones. I was sent here to stop you."

The captain and remaining men saw her shaking and assumed she is scared. "Get her!"

The soldiers charged at Reni. They fully expected her to run away, not to smile at them as they pointed their long halberds at her. Most of the troops of the Harmonian army are armed with long handled halberds that look like axes. Just a few yards from her two blurs came from their flanks. The front row of the soldiers fell down, dead. The row behind them stopped in their tracks to see what had killed their comrades.

The Zexens and even the Grasslanders gasped at seeing who it is. The silver haired woman raised her sword and declared, "No one will harm my daughter!" Chris Lightfellow has returned. She is dressed in the traveling clothes that Salome and the other Zexens Knights last saw her in. However, she had on a female chest plate that has shoulder guards built onto it. The Zexens became overjoyed at the sight of their captain.

Salome and the other Zexen Knights, knowing her the most, saw that she has changed from the Chris they knew before. She looks much stronger and has grown a tiny bit. Of course there is also the part where she had a DAUGHTER! Borus is on the verge of fainting off of his horse, much like many of the others. At the moment he looks like he is having a heart attack. In a way he is, everyone knowing how infatuated he is with Chris.

While the Zexens are looking at Chris the Harmonians and Grasslanders are looking at the other person on the other side of the little girl, and some of the Harmonians are wetting their armor. Ranma is dressed the same as the last time they had seen him, except this time he is wearing armor and a cape and hat (he's dressed the same as when they raided Neclord's base). Those who had been at the battle between Ranma and Brute are shaking with fright. They are hardened and seasoned soldiers, but if you saw a giant taken down by a man less than a fourth of his size you would be scared of the man too. That he is glaring at them for attempting to kill his daughter got them to be really, really scared.

After looking at the two newcomers they then took all three in as a whole. They looked between Ranma, then to Chris, then to Reni, and then repeated the cycle. The girl calling herself Reni has Ranma's eyes and Chris' hair color. At that Borus fell off of his horse in a faint.

One of the shaking soldiers of the Harmonian Army shouted out in a voice full of fright, "It's that guy who beat that giant!" He then turned and ran, followed by the rest of the soldiers. The captain shouted at them to come back, but none of them listened as they ran back to their camp. He snarled and turned around to yell at the ones who had scared off his unit.

He promptly soiled his pants. Ranma has his palm pointed at him and a ball of black energy is forming there.

He ran almost as fast as the soldiers on horseback.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chris and Ranma had a d-d-daughter!" Louis shouted in disbelief since he is the only one who could find his voice. The Zexen Knights all stared in disbelief at their captain. They can see even more changes on her now as she approached the village with her (shudder) family. She is a lot more fit than when she had left and walked with a grace that is almost unnatural. She is also glowing, as in the happy and content type of glowing!

The rest of the people are all in shock as they watched the couple and their daughter walking into the village. Ranma and Chris each had an arm around their daughter as they praised her.

"You did great Reni! We're so proud of you! Not a single one died from your bullets! I'm sure Maria is proud of you too!" Reni beamed at the praise. While she felt sick at having to shoot at people at least she did not kill anybody.

Ranma and Chris are just glad they had spared her from having to kill today. They cannot spare Sakura and the other 'adults' that fate, unfortunately, but at least their daughter would not have to deal with it yet. They are at war, and in war you have to kill. Ranma also felt a bit sick at having to kill, but kept repeating to himself that it had been necessary. Chris is the most used to killing other humans and vowed to help her family cope with what they had to do.

"L-Lady C-C-Chris! Y-y-you and h-h-him a-a-are…?" Percival began, could not find the right words since he is too shocked to say much. Well, at least he is in better shape than Leo and Borus. Leo is imitating a goldfish while Borus had woken up as soon as Louis said "Daughter". Roland looks the same as he always does. However, if you were to poke him with a stick you will not get a reaction from him. Salome saw rings around THAT finger on Chris and Ranma's hands and started hyperventilating, along with Borus.

Chris turned red at the attention her knights, okay, EVERYONE, is paying her. "I'll explain later," she said while holding the hand of an equally red Ranma. She quickly set her mind to battle mode and took a stern position. "Those were just the advance wave. The rest of the enemy troops are coming. Knights, prepare for battle!" This got all the knights out of their shocked positions and they grabbed for their gear. They moved with renewed hopes as they saw they had a chance now with their leader here. That she married into power also had something to do with it as well. The Grasslanders, seeing the ironheads move, also started their own preparations. They will not be outdone!

Okay, so not everyone is out of their shocked positions yet. Chris' main team is still hyperventilating, gapping, etc.

Suddenly appearing out of thin air are five ninjas, three of which are dressed in regular ninja outfits but the other two in skimpy female outfits that caught every guy's attention. One of the male ninjas is dressed in blue and armed with a sword. He has black hair with white streaks and a face hidden by a black veil. The other male ninja is short and wearing a black ninja outfit with a red hood. One of the female ninjas is wearing a regular purple ninja outfit and armed with claws. She has long black hair and a purple veil hides her face.

The other two female ninjas are what all the males in the area are staring at, upsetting many wives and such. They are dressed up in the skimpy outfits and are gorgeous and young, very good combinations. The first one has reddish brown hair that, while a bit messy, is very silky and long. She is wearing white stockings and a blue and white half-cut outfit around her shapely body. The bottom part is cut at the slits all the way to her hips so it reveals her shapely and long legs. Actually, it is more like flaps are at the front and back and that is it. A short sword hung from her back and she is wearing blue boots that are actually ankle guards and blue arm guards. She has a white collar around her neck and a yellow ribbon in her hair. The other one is wearing a tight, legless green leotard and wearing knee high black boots. Around her slim waist is a purple sash that acted as a belt. Her green hair is tied into a low ponytail and has an air of nobility around her, but one of kindness and tranquility as well.

The men who had been drooling at them suddenly turned to other matters when they saw Ranma scowling at them and taking out his sword. The battle aura rising from the two female ninjas also had something to do with it. Of course their wives, girlfriends, etc., are already beating some of them. The residents of duck village are not affected by the female ninjas as they are ducks after all so they looked on as events transpired, some helping to calm the Chisha Village's wives down.

"Ranma, the Harmonian Army is coming again," the taller male ninja reported. "They are in full force and will arrive in about one hour, maybe less."

Ranma nodded with a grim expression, still pissed off at the men staring at Kasumi and Kodachi. "You set the traps?" They nodded.

"We'll go and slow them down as much as we can," the disguised Kodachi said and then they disappeared.

"You have a ninja squad under your command now?" Joker asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Never mind that," Ranma replied. "Dupa, Lucia, get your men ready for battle. Apple, Caesar, please get every person here who can't fight and take them to Brass Castle in case we can't stop them. Geddoe, please take your people to the rear and take care of any troops that try to circle around us. Once you cleared the area follow Apple's group and cover them from attacks. Hugo, take some of the fighters and find the sorceress that is making the phantom soldiers and take her out. Most of the troops are just phantoms since there is no way they would be able to move that many soldiers here that fast. We'll need to hold them off until the phantoms are taken care of. I'm counting on you to take her out as fast as you can, okay." Hugo nodded resolutely.

"Wait. What about the wounded and dead?" Beecham asked, recognizing that this is not the time to argue on who is in charge and just follow whoever seems to have a plan.

Ranma stared at him, pulled out his sword and began to chant a spell. "Healing Blade!" The entire village is engulfing in a blue light. Geddoe and Hugo's True Runes flared, as if in recognition and respect, and then went back to normal. Everyone that was dead but still had their heads and had died only an hour ago is revived, looking around in astonishment. Those that are wounded had their wounds heal at an astonishing rate.

Lucia looked around in astonishment. 'This is a lot like the Bright Shield's ultimate healing and attack spell!'

"Are there any more questions or complaints?" Ranma himself is a bit astonished. Normally, doing that would make him feel really tired. This time it was not as hard to do as before. He hid his astonishment though. If he had looked at his rune he would have seen that it had undergone a change. Unfortunately his hat hid it from view.

"Ranma, when did you learn to be a strategist?" Caesar asked with a piercing gaze he is not known for. That was a very good strategy, something he would have thought of.

In a gesture he is known for he scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, no I'm not! I'm just doing what I think is good. What? Don't give me that look!" He turned away from Caesar's stare. "Anyway, the others should be ready by now. Everybody, please do as you are told and prepare yourselves." The troops and other people around him nodded and went off to do their duties.

"There are other people with you?" Queen asked. She looked around, but could not spot any newcomers. 'They must be hidden like those ninjas.'

"Yes." Chris replied. "But as my daughter would say (the Zexen Knights twitched) their stage time hasn't come yet. Fight Hat's older sister made most of the plan, and she always plans four steps ahead of time. The others are waiting for the right time for them to show up."

"As my little sister would say, we're just the opening act," Reni said, and everyone gasped again. There are TWO daughters!

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Borus had come out of his stupor and charged Ranma, intent on taking his head. 'He took her away from me! HE took her away from me! He must DIE!' He raised his sword and swung.

Ranma leaned back from the attack. 'Geeze, what is it with enraged people and announcing their attacks anyway?' He ducked under another attack, jumped over another one, sidestepped another swing, and parried one.

"BORUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shrieked Chris. She disarmed her subordinate and put her sword to his neck. "How dare you attack him? What is wrong with you?"

Borus stammered. "But, but, he, I…" He could not believe it. How did this happen? How, where, why? She is out of his reach. Tears formed in his eyes and he ran away.

Chris stared as the blonde man ran away. She started to go after him when Salome stopped her. "Do not worry about him. He must cope with what has happened or he will never be able to move on." The other knights went to follow their comrade to hopefully calm him down and keep him from going into a rampage.

Chris looked like she wanted to argue, but backed off after a second. She went to Ranma, who hugged her. It hurt to hurt Borus like that, but she has chosen who she wants to spend her life with. Unfortunately, it was not him. "I'm so sorry Borus. I just couldn't return your feelings." Ranma hugged her tighter when he felt her shaking. Reni also helped by hugging her too.

"Shhh. Don't cry momma," Reni pleaded.

"They really do look like a family," one of the other knights commented. He got many nods in response.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in the Grasslands, earlier –

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Animals are more in touch with nature than humans. Their senses are tuned to be able to detect danger miles away when we only detect it when it is a few feet away from us. That is why all the animals in the area suddenly bolted even though nothing seemed to be wrong. However, a few seconds after all the animals are gone the wind picked up. A dome of light appeared and expanded quickly. It expanded to a great size before suddenly just disappearing, as if it was never there. However, it left a present behind. Where the dome had been now stood a gathering of people. They all looked shaken, as if they had been on a ship that just went through a storm. Three times. Consecutively.

"The first time is always the worse," Ranma commented as he, Tina and Molly are the only ones still standing straight, with Tina and Molly being in best health since they gone through dimensions many times before. The ones that had gone through this once already are the second to worse. The ones who did it for the first time are the worst off.

"My head hurts," Iris said piteously as she tried to shake the bad feeling off. She felt like she went on a roller coaster ride five times, without the usual having to climb up so people can rest for a few seconds part. She felt the need to worship the porcelain king and only resisted it by force of will.

Ranma kneeled down in front of her in worry. "Don't worry. It will wear off pretty soon." He started massaging her temples to ease the pain. He did the same for Reni and then Yun. The others who knew pressure points to relieve the pain went around and helped the others.

Red Bean blew out a breath as she stretched. "I'm glad that's over with." She helped her sister up who felt the same way. Going through a tunnel at a hundred miles an hour while you are weightless is not a good feeling to go through.

Maria looked around their surroundings after getting control of her stomach. "So this is your world." She and the others whose native world is the one they just came from looked around in awe. They took in deep breaths of the clean air. It brought with it the scent of grass and trees with a hint of wild flowers coming from the forest they landed near to. In Kurumi's arms Shampoo also breathed in deeply, loving how the place reminded her of her former home.

Chris and the other natives of this world took in deep breaths as well, relishing the feeling of being home. "Yes. It's so nice to smell clean air again." The other natives of this world are also relishing the feeling of being back where they belong. Even Landis is flying around, apparently happy as can be.

"Wow!" Hinako praised. Having lived most of her life in cities being in a place full of nature is refreshing. Ranma's older sisters looked around with small smiles, remembering times when they had come across places like this during their training journey.

"I wonder how long we've been gone?" Fred asked out loud.

"About a week since that accident. For the ones that came from Lake Castle it's been two weeks since you left," a voice from the sky answered them.

Looking up everyone saw a small, blue-haired girl with a top hat a little younger than Molly sitting on a cloud, just like the one that Ranma and Piccolo have. Everyone that has never met her before felt a warm feeling overcoming them, as if she is giving off some kind of energy or waves that made you feel good.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the other world Kasumi sneezed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sis?" Mind asked in a low and aggressive voice. "What are you doing here?" The bitterness in her voice is apparent. She HATES the fact the when people see her little sister they do not notice her anymore, since her younger sister is so much cuter than she is. She just hopes her growth would go faster since she, like to be like her oldest sister when she has her grown up body. The hot, sexy and smart girl with body and brains gets all the attention.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the other world Nabiki sneezed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oooohhh! She's so cute!" Hinako exclaimed, grabbing Magic off of her cloud and hugging her to her chest.

On the outside Mind groaned, but on the inside she is cursing up a storm that made Tyr seem like she exclaimed "Oh My" when she found out the changes to her world Ranma had caused. She growled out loud when all the females started gushing over her little sister, passing her around as if she is a really cute pet. Magic is actually ENJOYING it too! "GGGGRRRRR!"

"Stop it!" Landis shouted. "Uggg! I can't stand it! Can't stand it! It's too cute!" He clutched his eyes as if they are burning.

"What're you talking about? She's so cute!" Lachette hugged tighter the giggling Magic. Kanna then snatches her out of the blonde's arms and starts tickling her, making her giggles increase.

"Yeah! You don't get more cute than this!" She continued her relentless attack on the blue haired girl, the others joining in.

Landis just about fainted right then and there.

Yun, Reni and Iris, no matter how much they resisted it, could not help but feel jealous. They felt inadequate until Ranma wrapped his arms around the three of them. "Don't worry," he whispered conspiratorially. "This always happens when Magic's around. I'll always think the three of you are cuter than she is." This made the three girls feel better and swarmed more into his embrace.

Tina, who is very much used to her sister's cuteness, asked, "Magic, why are you here?"

Even though she is still surrounded Magic is able to get an envelope from her pocket and pass it to her older sister. "Here."

Tina took it and looked at whom it is from. "This is from my older sister." While she is opening it the others not currently gushing over the blue-haired girl went around her to hear what it says.

"Isn't she the one that can plan everything years in advance Fight Hat-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup." Mind looked bewilderedly at Magic as she is handed her own letter from her oldest sister.

Reading the letter out loud for everyone to hear Tina began to read,

"Dear little sister,

I hope that you and your friends had fun in the world Ranma comes from. I'll be sure to get the details from you later, wink wink. Later on I'll show you how to… (Tina quickly said that no one needed to hear that part and moved on, with her cheeks looking like a tomato) ('Pervert sister,' she thought) (C). If anyone is wondering why only a week had passed since you've been gone you have big brother to thank for it as he had a talk with some people about that. (Attached to the letter is an image of Dark Hat choking a Goddess who didn't get out of the way fast enough and is lifting her with one hand while in front of a control panel of Yggdrasil. He is typing at the controls with his other hand while all the other Gods and Goddesses are keeping as far away as possible) (Everyone sweat dropped). He "convinced" them to slow down time for this world so not as much time passed while you were in the other world.

I know you are reading this out loud so everyone listen up and you will live through what's coming up. First off you should know what has happened while you were gone. Hugo, that boy that you and Ranma met before, has received the True Fire Rune and became the next Flame Champion (Chris felt both relief and disappointment at that). The Harmonian Army has invaded the Grasslands again. You don't have to worry about any of us helping them. That time with little brother was because he was bored. I already told everyone to back off on joining them.

First thing to do is for Piccolo, Yun, Iris, Mind and Akari to go back to Lake Castle. Don't question me why, just do it ("Quite direct isn't she," commented Edge). Iris, I want you to take Shampoo with you ("Meow!" protested the cat, and Ranma shivered uncontrollably). Mind, read your letter and do everything that's on it. Come home when you're done ("Okay").

All of the ninjas, Kodachi, and even the rat looking one ("Hey!" Sasuke yelled) should go out to the fields in front of the Duck Village. Use the Umi-Sen-Ken ("How did she know about that?" asked Ranma.) you learned from Ranma and set up traps. That will slow the army units down a bit.

Landis and Viki should go back to the Alma Kinan Village to pick up three more players there. The playboyish, old but young looking man will still be there. There are also the two magic users there that have been trying to summon you guys back all of this time. I know they're weird even for us Hats. Well, okay, maybe not compared to our brother ("Huh?"). However, their magic is still powerful and their parts in this play aren't over yet. Just make sure not to fall for the lies of one of them.

As for Ranma I want you, Chris and Reni to go over to Duck Village. There I want you two to pose as a married couple with Reni as your daughter since she has Chris' hair and Ranma's eyes ("HEY!") yelled the other girls. Gushing over Magic ended and glaring at the letter started. Tina also started growling and would have ripped the letter up if Fred had not taken it from her and continued reading.). The reason why is that this will help the Zexen Knights to feel that they can trust Ranma since they will see him as their leader's husband and that he has forgiven her for her actions in the Karayan Village. Ranma, Hugo looks up to you, as do many of the Grassland Clans. They respect you as a powerful warrior. Use that to gain their trust. Then together you and Chris get the two groups to trust each other. Your most powerful allies are Hugo for his True Fire Rune and Geddoe for his True Lightning Rune ("He has it?"). Do what you can for them with the attacking forces. Harmonia's army has them pinned down in Duck Village and is facing extermination if you don't help them out.

The rest of the plan will be up to you guys, more specifically you Ranma ("Huh? Me?"), since I have already helped you more than enough. The plan of attack is up to you Ranma. Consider this as part of my test ("Oh shit!"). I don't want to help you out too much since I would be giving the war to you on a silver platter. Where's the fun in that? Ranma, you cannot take the rest of my test if you do not pass this one. Good Luck!

Love,

(A red lip mark is on where the signature usually goes)

Your Big Sister Top Hat"

"HEY! Why does Chris get to play wife with Ranma!" Orihime growled along with the other girls. "Why can't one of us do it!"

"P.S. Deal with it!" Fred read.

Tina revealed how mad she is at her sister with how much her cheeks are puffing out and how white her knuckles are. She especially did not like it when two rings came out of the envelope the letter was in.

"Wow! She's good," Rico praised, then eepped when the glares are turned to her.

Fred read the fine print under the P. S. "I know I am."

"We should just do it. Big sister's plans always work," Mind said without flinching at the glares sent her way. She shrugged. "You don't question sis. You just do as she says. Out of all of us sis is the only one that stands a chance against our big brother in the head department."

Ranma sighed while taking one of the rings. "I don't want to do it like this. It just feels…wrong." He slipped the ring onto Chris' ring finger.

Chris also does not look happy, but she at least tried to be optimistic as she slipped the other ring onto Ranma's ring finger. "We'll have a real wedding some day. For now, you and I are husband and wife." Ranma smiled as he moved forward to kiss her, even with the glares directed at the two of them and the letter. Natsume, Kurumi, Yun, Iris, and anyone else not in love with Ranma applauded.

Tina and the other girls are NOT happy at all.

"Ranma," read Fred as he squinted to read the really fine print. Everyone's attention turned back to him. "I expect your first time to be with my little sister. Don't think that this fake marriage is an excuse to show Chris the night of her life, unless my sister is included of course. I'll be happy to show you a few 'techniques' if you want since you need some skills to deal with two girls at once." Everyone looked over to Chris, Ranma and Tina except Fred who kept reading. "I know it's tempting, but I don't think any of them will appreciate it if you call them tomato face."

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a dimly lit room –

A very female figure is lying on her side upon a huge pile of pillows, looking into a large mirror and watching her sister and her sister's boyfriend. She has long, flowing bright red hair that went down to her slim waist. Her lively green eyes captivated anyone lucky enough to look into them. Her skin is a healthy tan color and is smooth, soft, and absolutely mind blowing to touch. Her high cheekbones highlighted a painfully beautiful face that could have graced the cover of any magazine. She is dressed in a very form-fitting blue leather body suit that emphasizes her curves. The leather suit left her slim limbs bare. She has impossibly long legs and has a firm muscle tone that only showed when she stretched, not that anyone would still be conscious if they saw her stretching. She has very impressive, ample, over-developed breasts that seem to defy gravity. The body suit is clearly filled out to its very limits, so much so that it looks likes it's painted right on her. It especially looks painted on around the chest and rear areas. She has on a small, opened white jacket that has dome shaped metal shoulder pads. (3) However, her jacket did not cover up much, just makes her already impressive chest stick out more. She has on a matching pair of white gloves, knee high boots and a white top hat. She possesses an aura around her that screams out hot and sexy. She knows it and is throwing it into everybody's faces with her 42-24-36 figure.

There are three other women with her on the bed of pillows. A pearly-skinned, gorgeous and voluptuous female Light Elf with long luxurious platinum hair is lying beside her. She is dressed in a simple white tunic that left nothing to the imagination. It is made out of the finest silk, but is barely enough to cover a tea tray. The garment is snug, very snug, has a plunging neckline and the hem just barely cleared her fanny and shapely hips, giving any interested spectator a very good view of her long, slender legs. Looking down south while not as big as her mistress she but is unusually busty for a light elf. The top of her dress had no sleeves, showing off her slim shoulders. Currently she is giving her mistress back support as the redhead leaned back on her, resting the back of her neck on the light elf's ample chest.

Two other elves are lying on either side of their mistress, stroking her with their hands. Both of them are have dusty bronze colored skin that showed that they are Forest Elves. Both are very nicely built and very busty for elves just as their Light Elf counterpart is. Their white hair went nicely with the black tunics they are wearing and is just as revealing as the Light Elf's outfit is.

Oh yes. The redhead likes her lifestyle very much. Even after so many millenniums of living like this she still loves it.

Currently the four are all watching as the mistress's sister and the others separated to follow her plan. "Yes, sister. If everything goes to plan Ranma will be ready when it's time to face big brother," the woman in the center of the elves said with a devious smile.

The light elf behind her asked, "What are you planning Mistress Top?"

Top Hat tilted her head a little to look at the elf behind her. Of course, tilting her head like that gave the elf an excellent view of her mistress's cleavage. "Oh?" She replied throatily, causing shivers in the woman. "You want to know my plan, Wendy?" She asked sultrily. "It's simple really. I'm making sure that when Ranma fights with Dark he'll be stronger than he is now. Compared to us older Hats he is an ant and needs all the training and experience he can get. While he will never be able to defeat big brother I do want him to be able to at least last a few minutes." She went back to her previous position of using the elf's breasts as pillows.

"Really?" Wendy replied. She studied Ranma's picture on the mirror. "You know, he is very handsome. Maybe we can help train him in endurance and stamina?" Wendy asked hopefully as she rubbed her mistress's shoulders.

"Oh really? Did you two hear that Que, Fern? She wants to help train him." Top's eyes narrowed. However, it narrowed not in an evil way. More like a cat that has found a juicy meal. She is joined by the two dark elves as they got what their mistress is getting at. "He's going to be my brother in law. It took us hundreds of years to find his soul again. We were lucky that Yuber had asked us to come here and coincidentally he was here and was able to beat my little sister. We didn't even know about it until big brother told us just a little while ago. I doubt Fight knows it is him, and big brother told us not to let her know just yet. Now here you are talking about stealing her man away. Perhaps we should show you how we feel about that, hmmm?"

Seeing the look in her mistress's, Que's and Fern's eyes Wendy felt a chill go up her back. "Well, he is very well built mistress," she said as she remembers the naked photos of Ranma. She and the other servants of their mistress spent many a nights with those photos. Their mistress so rarely brings them a man to play with anymore. Oh why did they have to wear out the mistress's last husband? They are still working off of penance for that and that been six millenniums ago. She was most displeased, especially since she was very much in love with him. They are still looking for when and who he is reborn as. Till then they will be working under her without pay, or men.

Top lazily waved her hand. "Yes, yes he is. But he is for my little sister. No, you may not go and ask if she can share. Besides, he's not my type." Oh yes, she likes men very much. She is just VERY particular to what type. They must be like her first husband, and Ranma is not it. She turned her attention away from the sweating light elf to the two newcomers. "What do you have to report Pan?"

The two newcomers bowed to her. One is dressed in a skimpy ninja outfit that looks a lot like Kasumi's, but is colored orange instead. She is 6'11, standing two heads taller than her mistress. Her skin is midnight colored and the elf ears peeking out from her silver-gray hair showed she is a Dark Elf. Her body is a sight to behold as she is built like a supermodel and a weightlifter combined. Her arms and legs showed large, firm muscles that did not slow her down thanks to her ninja training. Her chest is just as large as her mistress's is.

The other elf is much shorter than the Dark Elf, a five-foot-nothing. She has a shapely figure that is not as well built as her friends are. However, looking at her back showed the reason why. A pair of wings on her back with golden feathers and lightly toned skin showed that she is a winged elf. She is wearing a sky blue outfit like the one that her mistress is wearing. A cute face and short blue hair made her look younger than she really is.

Oh yes, Top Hat likes her elves. Ever since her first wife, a Light Elf, she cannot get enough of them.

"Kai and I have done what you asked, mistress. All of the players are positioning for their places in the show," the Dark Elf named Pan reported. "All the others are making the right arrangements for the other part of the show as well."

"Good work," Top praised. "When the others come back we'll have a party to show them my gratitude for all of their hard work."

Kai indicated she had more to report. "The two Succubus sisters have given the three Time Goddesses in the other world your message. However, they were late in doing it and are…" Kai smiled. "…waiting for their 'punishment' from you, mistress."

Top Hat nodded. "Yes, I'll get to that. But first," she smiled, eyeing Kai and Pan to get closer as she pulled Wendy from behind her and shoved her onto the middle of the bed of pillows. Wendy found herself flat on her back with her mistress and four of her fellow servants looking down on her. All of them are smiling as each of them got a firm hold on her body parts. Some began licking their lips. "First, we're going to punish Wendy here for saying that we should steal my sister's husband from her."

"With pleasure!" Pan exclaimed, leering down at the trembling Light Elf. Unlike most other Dark Elves she does not hate having Light Elves around. In fact, she just loves helping her mistress in welcoming any new Light Elves into her service, showing them the ropes.

All Wendy could do is whimper as the five women descended upon her like a pack of lions, or in this case lionesses, about to feast upon a tasty meal. By the time Wendy got anything close to rest the sun is already high in the sky, indicating midday. Two days later that is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the battle taking place –

Both armies held their ground as they fought against each other to a stand still. Both the Zexen Knights and the Grassland Clans for the first time ever are fighting side by side against a common enemy. Chris and Reni stood together. Reni would shoot any Harmonian soldiers that come toward them, but only crippling them instead of killing them. One of the Zexens or Grasslanders would then step in and kill them while they are down. Her mother stood at her side, not letting anyone near her daughter. However, even with the addition of the Jones family the phantom soldiers took no notice as they fought and pushed forward. When one falls another two takes its place. No one can tell which ones are illusions and which ones are real. Unfortunately, it did not matter since either one can kill them.

Meanwhile, at another part of the battlefield, Ranma is at the front lines as he created a hole in the Harmonian ranks and the rest of the army is following his lead. He is taking the brunt of the Harmonian Army forces. Luckily, the Zexens and Grasslanders agree that if he is killed then the whole war is lost and so are working together to keep him protected. Using his runes and fighting skills he is tearing and going through the attacking troops like lightning through water. However, his progress is slowing down more and more as more phantom soldiers keep on coming. Already his armor is full of dents and scratches and on one side an arrow is sticking out. Thankfully the armor stopped the arrow from hitting his flesh.

Roland sent another arrow at an incoming enemy soldier as he shouted, "Lady Chris! We're being pushed back!"

"Reni, left flank!" Chris shouted to her daughter, seeing an incoming unit of Harmonian troops rushing into the fray. Swinging her lance towards the incoming troops Reni unleashed a volley of bullets, stopping them in their tracks. "Roland, just hold them until all the non-combatants are out of the village!"

Three Harmonian soldiers broke through the lines, charging at Reni as they saw the massive damage that the young girl is doing to their side and planning to take her out. Seeing three men ready to kill her daughter got Chris' blood boiling as she jumped in front of them, swinging her sword and killing them in one blow. However, behind her a fourth soldier broke through the line and ran straight at Reni, lifting up his halberd and swinging it down. Everything seemed to slow down as Chris turned around and saw her daughter distracted and the lone soldier about to kill her. She ran as fast as she could to save her, but knew that she would be too late. Reni turned her head when she heard someone screaming behind her. Her eyes bulged and she tried to swing her weapon to block, but it was already too late.

Leaping up to her aid Lulu blocked the halberd with his knife. He was in the back using his Wind Rune to help with the healing when he saw the soldier charging at the daughter of the man that saved his life before. However, she is also the daughter of the one that tried to kill him before. But he knew he could not just let her die as he rushed to her aid. Besides, nothing is more dangerous than grief stricken parents, which Ranma and Chris will turn into if she is killed.

"Why you!" the soldier yelled as he pushed Lulu away, knocking him into Reni and sending them to the ground. He raised his halberd again.

"Hold it!" Leo shouted as he brought his axe down on the soldier, killing him with one blow to his head. He turned his attention to the two kids. "You two okay?"

"Yes. Thank you," Reni said, looking at Lulu who wondered why she is glaring at him. He did not notice that he is still on top of her and he had his arms around her until she physically threw him off.

Lulu blushed until he noticed something. "Look! The phantom soldiers are disappearing! Hugo did it!" he shouted, seeing that half of Harmonia's army just disappeared.

"This is our chance!" Chris shouted to her knights. "Drive them back! Fight!" The knights fought even harder than before, causing the Grasslanders to become even more zealous in their attacks so they would not be outdone.

The Harmonian troops tried to reform their formation. However, they are blindsided as another group came up from their left rank. Geddoe and his team had finished up with the unit that tried to sneak up from behind them. Joker used his Pale Gate Rune to summon a battle ship, unloading a massive volley from its cannons. Jacques followed suit using his Boronda Hawk Rune, sending a rain of arrows down upon the troops as they tried to regain their footing. Then they all charged into the fray, hacking their way through the enemy lines.

A reserve unit of Harmonian troops on foot came rushing forward, ready to help push the opposing army back. Sakura and the others have been waiting for this and made their move. Sakura and Sumire used their energy blades attacks, sending two powerful blades that halted the front units. Then they charge into the shaken troops hacking their way threw their lines. Maria and Kohran stood on the high ground unleashing attacks as the Harmonia unit charge at them. Maria and Kohran picked out targets in the crowd as they shot at the magic users and archers.

As Sakura and Sumire fought against the reserve troops the last of the girls joined the fray. Red Bean and Green Tea attacked with their combined energy attack, making a gaping hole in the soldier's ranks, and then giving Sakura and Sumire help in their fight against the reserve unit. As one would block with her shield the other would attack with hers. Charging forward as one the twins knocks a column of solders down using their shields as rams. Then seeing that they were surrounded Red Bean grabbed onto Green Tea's free hand and spun while twisting her around in the air, using her legs to kick the soldier's faces giving them breathing room. (4)

The other girls attacked the units fighting with the Grassland Army, making a bee line for Ranma. Orihime dove in, using her break dancing moves as she used her twin whips and fire against the soldiers that took her on. With her dance moves she used her whips in a way that Lucia, who spied the newcomers, wondered if she could teach her some of those moves. Her dancing caused more than one of the soldiers to lose themselves as they watched her graceful movements, some out of awe while most out of confusion. That was what Kanna and Lachette have been waiting for as they hit hard on the dazed troops. Kicking and punching Kanna powered her way through the crowd; grabbing soldiers and throwing them to the other tightly packed soldiers. Seeing that the Harmonian troops did not have much room to move Lachette began throwing her bomb knives into soldiers at random. When the bombs went off the blast knocked down or killed the surrounding soldiers and the Grasslander troops pushed forward. She also made good use of her close-quarter combat skills as she used her combat knives to slice and stab into the weak spots of the armor the Harmonian troops are wearing.

Then Tina's group and the waiting ninjas charged into the fray. They needed to hit the Harmonian troops hard enough that they would need a long time to recover their fighting spirit after this. Tina is easily beating the troops back as she used her full fighting style. Ranma saw her and is in awe, almost getting himself killed due to his distraction. He had never seen her use her full fighting skills before and could not help but feel jealous as he stared at his fiancée decimating her opponents. He can see that not even his great-grandmother's style can compare to hers! Even if he were to get her airborne and use his style to its fullest he would not stand a chance against her.

Many of the troops retreated from the "Green Haired Devil", which only pissed off even more the already furious Tina and making her trash them even more. She is still mad at her sister and being called a devil only made her even madder. Even the more battle-hardened soldiers of both sides winced at the painful screams of the Harmonian troops that fell under her "mercy".

Edge and Fred showed the sword moves they learned from being cooped up with other very skilled sword users by creating air blades, tearing the Harmonian troops into pieces from their attacks. Rico covered Fred's back as she knocked away the attacking troops with her war hammer, swinging it faster than she could before thanks to all of her training. Hinako looked bored as she calmly drained the energies of all the troops near her, then using that energy to blast others. She used some of the energy to create a ki shield around her, one of a few tricks she learned from Tina, to stop any arrows and magic coming her way. Kurumi and Natsume are protecting her from frontal attacks. Kurumi is using her ribbon to grab soldiers with and throw them around while Natsume used her rug beater to send them packing with her wind attacks. Ranko's hair changed from one color to another as she used one spell after another, destroying the formation of the Harmonian Army. Anyone "lucky" enough to get close enough for close-quarters fighting got a taste of her whip and hand-to-hand skills.

Watari and Ayame used their combined attack, killing many soldiers at blinding speeds. Then they went around killing even more soldiers using melee weapons and ninja stars. Kasumi would appear then disappear using the Umi-Sen-Ken, causing confusion among the Harmonians that allowed the Grasslanders to dispose of them. Kodachi is laughing her maniacal laughter, knowing (now anyway) how much it scares people while using her ribbon and powders to stun them for the Grasslander Army to finish off. Sasuke is also using powders, but is riding on top of Mr. Green Turtle (Kodachi ordered her pet not to eat him much to Sasuke's relief). Seeing the giant reptile that many of the troops thought to be some kind of dragon they ran just as a giant roar shook the ground. Chomping down on the troops in front and using his long tail to swat away the troops in the back with enough force to cut an un-armored person in half Mr. Green Turtle is having the time of his life. With his armored hide and Sasuke protecting him from his sides he is a walking tank.

The Grasslander Army charged forward, seeing that the tide has turned and in their favor. The Harmonian Army made a full retreat as more and more of them fell, many running away without being told.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the battle –

Sakura stretched while getting up. After the battle had finished everyone pitched in with bringing the wounded soldiers back to the camp. Well, everyone except Chris, Reni, and subtlety Reni's other mothers. Chris is smothering her daughter in hugs, exclaiming how relieved she is that she had not been hurt or killed. The other mothers showed their relief, though subtlety so that no one noticed. They will show their full enthusiasm later, much to Reni's chagrin.

The mothers are smothering the silver haired girl so much that she, Kohran and the others could not show how relieved they are that she is okay. At least they were able to thank the knight and the boy who had saved her. After getting the last kinks out Sakura left the more severely wounded to the doctors and spell-caster. "Hey Ranma, we're done here. I think we should go now."

Near the inn Ranma gave her a nod, and then turned to say his goodbyes to the heads of the armies, Geddoe, Apple and Caesar. "The Harmonia Army won't be back for a good while. It will take some time until the leaders of their army can get their troops to make another attack. We will be taking our leave now."

"It's good to have you back with us," Hugo said in respect, looking up to Ranma as he saw how he fought during the battle. While he still felt irritated that Ranma would not let him kill Chris he still looks up to him. He just hopes that he will be able as good a warrior as him and be able to live up to the status of Flame Champion.

Ranma nodded. "Thanks. Anyway, we better go." He signaled for the others to gather.

Just before he can leave Salome asked him a question. "So you and Chris really are…?" He asked as this is on all of the minds of the people there.

Before Ranma could answer excited murmurs erupted all around him. It seems that the question is being passed around. After a few seconds all sounds except those created by nature stopped. Everyone waited with bated breath for his answer. He can see, more like feel, Chris blushing next to him. He's not much better off himself. The two of them clasped hands as Ranma prepared to answer.

"Yes." All around them gasps could be heard. Among the gasps are the sounds of knuckles popping coming from Ranma's other fiancées, Orihime, Sumire and Lachette. Their signs of anger are lost in all the murmuring and pointing and such.

Percival could only open and close his jaw in astonishment. The other knights are not doing much better. Lucia, not as affected by the news, asked, "How is that possible though? According to our reports you disappeared a week ago in Alma Kinan Village when you tried to stop the unsealing of the Water Altar."

Ranma looked over to her, his blush quickly lessening. "We were transported to another world. Time passed differently in that world. The evidence to that you can see." He pointed at Reni. Everyone nodded, now understanding. Dang, they aged REALLY well.

"Great Warrior," Dupa called out. At first Ranma did not know who he had been talking to until the lizard stood in front of him. "Will you be staying to help us? We know we have angered you with our attack on the village in your territory," Ranma raised one of his eyebrows at that. Territory? "We apologize for our actions, and humbly ask for your assistance."

Much to everyone's surprise he actually got down on one knee. Lucia followed soon after. "Yes. We need your help brave warrior. If you are to work with the Flame Champion I'm sure that we will be able to win this war."

Ranma laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, why are you asking me for help? You got Hugo and Geddoe already." This got Hugo to puff out his chest a bit and Geddoe to look at him strangely. "You don't need me to win this war. You got those two. Now, if you don't mind we have to go home now. We need to go back to Lake Castle and update the others on what's happened here. I suggest you gather your forces before Harmonia comes back."

"I'll be going with my husband. Salome, I leave the knights in your hands." Chris said as she followed Ranma out since he had already left.

"Wait, Lady Chris," Salome said. "Is Ranma still going to kill you?"

Chris stopped. For a few moments she stood there, rooted to her spot. Then she slowly turned around and faced him with sad eyes. "Yes, he will kill me if I do not atone for my sins."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted, especially Apple who shrieked, "BUT HE'S YOUR HUSBAND! THE TWO OF YOU HAD A DAUGHTER, NO, **TWO** DAUGHTERS TOGETHER! HOW COULD HE EVEN **THINK** OF MURDERING YOU?"

Chris nodded. "Yes. I know it's strange. I fear and love him at the same time. In the other world he did not have to go through with his promise to kill me as long as we were there." Everyone is glued to her words as Chris related her story. "It looked as if we would never be able to get back here. If we never returned he would not have to go through with his promise. As you can see things progressed for us there." She raised her hand with the ring on it. "However, we found a way to return as you can see. I knew the risks of coming back here. But how will I be able to help all of you if I am not here? I took the risk, knowing that he might have to fulfill his promise if I do something foolish again. Please, do not blame him for my mistakes. You have no idea how much he does not want to go through with it, but he must. Even if he had not made the promise Hugo or someone else would have done the same anyway. I'm sorry, I must go now." As she left everyone could see the sadness and determination in her eyes.

The knights who had been listening in felt their respect for their captain grow to heights unknown. They felt hatred at her husband, but recognized that it is a matter of honor and that he does not want to do it in the first place. They promised themselves to help their captain convince him to take back his promise or help her redeem herself somehow with all of their strength.

The leaders could only look on as she went to catch up with her husband. For once Hugo felt a twitch of pity and regret for being so harsh on her. She took the risk of losing her life to come to their aid, and what does she get in return? His anger. He realized with a jolt that it is partly his fault. 'Oh no! If I hadn't tried to kill her Ranma would never have made that promise!" He felt shame course through him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Ranma left Chris to talk with the others –

Ranko and Kasumi are swinging Ace by his arms and legs, despite his screaming and pleadings not to. They are building up their momentum as they prepared to throw him into the waiting jaws of Mr. Green Turtle who had jumped into the lake. Seeing the huge gator in the water all of the ducks quickly got out. Green Tea had yelled out that he just loves having ducks for dinner.

"On the count of three!" Kasumi yelled to Ranko as they swung the screaming Ace between them.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" yelled Ace frantically. His screaming went up a few octaves as the girls started swinging even harder.

"A one, and a two, and a," Kasumi and Ranko chanted. Ace prayed, and yelled, for something or someone to save him.

"Girls? What're you two are doing?" Ranma asked as he approached them.

"PLEASE! HELP ME OUT HERE! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" yelled a girlish sounding Ace. Everyone who heard his screaming started laughing.

"Oh, just feeding this pervert to Mr. Green Turtle," Ranko and Kasumi answered at the same time while batting their eyelashes prettily.

Ranma tilted his head in confusion. "Err, why?"

"He hit on them," replied Ranma's oldest sister as she approached them.

Queen smiled as she approached the scene, very much enjoying the show along with Aila who's enjoying it as Ace treats her like a little kid. "No big loss, though I do hate that he still owes me some money. Maybe this will cure him of his perverted ways. Do you think your… whatever that thing is eat the thing between his legs?" Ace screamed like a girl as he franticly shook his head no. The laughter around them rose.

Ranma had joined in the laughter. He knew he does not have to worry about anyone hitting on his girls. After getting himself under control he said, "We're heading to Lake Castle now girls. Just drop him." The girls smiled while Ace begged him to stop them. "Not to Mr. Green Turtle. You can deal with him later. Hell, let him hit on one of the Karayan women or something. He'll learn his lesson then." Queen looked thoughtful while Ace dropped the idea on hitting on any of the women that are around and not wearing clothes like the Zexens.

The two sighed and dropped Ace to the ground. He quickly put a lot of space between him and them, shivering and clutching his family jewels to make sure they are still there. Mr. Green Turtle roared with disappointment. Ace took it the wrong way and ran away, screaming. Chris walked up to her 'husband' and took his hand, wondering what is going on. Ranma turned his attention to Landis and Viki as they walked into the village. Following behind them are Nash, Estella and Rody.

Nash went right up to Ranma and Chris. "I thought I would never see you guys again." His relief is apparent on his face.

Estella walked up to them as well with her usual snobbish air. Kodachi felt like gagging for some reason. "I agree with him. I tried many spells, including some that are called the 'Black Arts'. However, I could not find where you were transported to. If I had been given time I know I would have recovered you sooner or later." Kodachi REALLY felt like gagging.

Everyone around the area mouthed 'Black Arts?' (D)

Rody looked at the people gathered around Ranma. "I see that you have picked up some friends while you were gone."

Ranma shrugged. "It's a long story. I'll fill you in when we get to Lake Castle." They are about to exit the village when shouting is heard behind them.

"WAIT!" Hugo came running up to them. "You're really leaving? You're not helping us?"

Ranma gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. When you need help just give me a call. Besides, you're the Flame Champion. You're supposed to save these people, remember, not me. See you around." He summoned the cloud that Magic had given him so long ago and expanded it to accommodate everyone. After everyone got on they took off. Shouts of excitement and delight rang through the air as the passengers relished in the feeling of flying.

'Damn! I didn't apologize!' Hugo mentally shouted.

Jimba, who had been watching the whole time, thought to himself, 'Chris, I hope that you find a way to redeem yourself. I know that Anna is proud of you and is rooting for you too.' He then had another thought. 'I'm a grandfather!'

Everyone wondered what had made the warrior faint with a huge smile on his face. Lucia smirked since she knew who he really is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the vast underground laboratory of Zomba –

"So Ranma has returned. That means that Neclord is dead," the Masked Bishop concluded. Next to him Sarah nodded. She is still mad at the young karayan who had stopped her from creating the illusions.

"It's a good thing that I had gotten him ready for this," Zomba said as he worked at his control panels on his masterpiece. Liquids and magic poured into the holding tank, awaking what is inside of it.

The huge figure in the glass tank began to move as it awakens from its long sleep. It started clenching its fist and there is rapid eye movement under its eyelids. Zomba looked on in glee while under his Mask the bishop looked on with an expressionless face knowing what was being unleashed.

Then something happened that Zomba or the Masked Bishop had not expected. A loud howling rang throughout the cavern, causing many of the monsters in the other tanks to shake inside of their cells as they are overwhelmed by fear. A glowing silver blue two-headed wolf flew into the cave as if looking for something, or someone. It spotted the thing in the tank and flew into it.

'That Rune!" the Masked Bishop mentally shouted. He knows that rune too well. He has never faced it before, but he knows of the power it holds.

The wolf phased right through the glass and went into the man inside. The room burst with silver blue light as the thing in the tank fully awakened thanks to the rune's power. With one final burst he broke out of the tank. He stared at his hands, as if he had never seen them before. He looked himself over. The eye underneath the faceplate glowed a ghostly silver blue.

Then he started laughing. He laughed a maniacal laughter that puts Kodachi's laugh to shame.

"I LIVE!" The shout rang throughout the cavern, upsetting many of the monsters. Even Sarah felt disturbed. The Masked Bishop steeled himself to hopefully control this beast they had just unleashed upon the world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Lake Castle –

Thomas is NOT having a good day. The girls of the castle have been chasing him around the castle ever since they learned that Ranma has a daughter. Said daughter is currently in the room her father occupied while he was there and cleaning up a little. Shampoo helped by using a duster she had clamped in her mouth. Akari is doing the same thing in Edge's room that they would have to share (blush) since the inn is getting a little crowded. Katsunishiki is with the other farm animals at Kathy's ranch. And Mind was off somewhere saying that she has work to do.

The girls finally got Thomas cornered in front of the main building. All of them are holding a weapon. Blunt or sharp, either way is going to cause huge amounts of pain to the one who had sent Ranma away to find himself a wife.

Thomas looked around and tried to think of a way out. Cecile had been knocked out when she tried to calm the girls down. He left his sword back in his room. He has a little hand-to-hand skill, but is nothing against the likes of Emily, who is currently cracking her knuckles threateningly. 'Ranma, where the hell are you?'

As if answering his prayers a shout above them caused everyone to look up. A giant cloud descended on them and Ranma, along with his other companions, got off. Ranma had spotted Thomas from the air and immediately got the cloud to go to him so he could greet his old buddy, not noticing the women intent of hurting him. Ranma went straight to Thomas and clapped him on the shoulders repeatedly. "Hey Thomas! Glad to see you man!"

Ranma finally saw the terror-stricken look Thomas has. "Hey, what's wrong man? Did something happen?" He turned around, and wished he hadn't.

The two groups are now looking at each other. More specifically one group of women are looking at the other group of women. Edge and the males plus Ayame, Molly and Reni had already backed off. The rest are either glaring at the other women (the fiancées, Orihime, Sumire and Lachette), looking at them worriedly (the twin sisters and the other girls who aren't interested in Ranma 'that' way), looking on in amusement (Hinako), or looking around in confusion (the elder Jones').

The other group of females, the natives of Lake Castle, glared at the women who had arrived with Ranma. "RANMA! WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?" They screamed. The two groups gave each other heated glares.

"This is going to be one of those days, isn't it?" Ranma said as he and Thomas shared a look asking why me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time- Ranma's back at Lake Castle along with the other girls that came with him. But can the two groups stand each other or will they destroy the castle? And the return of the strongest foe that the Suikoden world had ever seen comes back gunning for Ranma.

Author's Notes

1 – This is from Eden's Bowy.

2 – She is from Breath of Fire 1. She is called Myria in Breath of Fire 3. Here instead of being like a kid she is grown up.

3 – Think of the jacket that Excel wears in Excel Saga.

4 – Think of that move Riddick did with Jack in the movie.

Co-writer's Notes

(A) In suikosource it said that she lost her husband when Tuta could not save him.

(B) This is from the first Suikoden.

(C) I hope you don't mind, Gobstopper, that I took this technique from your fic. I really liked how you have people adding in their comments when someone is speaking and decided to use the same thing. Oh, and I love "Ranma's Morning Confession"!

(D) Estella has a big habit of lying about everything.

(E) I've always had the itch to make this kind of fic, or at the very least read one. However, with helping to make Suikoden One Half, the side stories, school, work, etc. I could never find time to write. I might one day if I can get enough time to do it or if people want it. Whatever.

Shampoo's appearance will be explained in the side stories.

Please send all emails when complaining for updates and such to me instead of Madhat as it pisses him off. No viruses and such please! After all, if my computer is down there won't be any updates.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	27. I Can Explain! Really I Can!

Suikoden One Half

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22 Part One - "I Can Explain Really I Can!"

Ranma is in a much too familiar situation, stuck in the middle of two sides of an argument. On one side are the girls that he had met when he first came to this world, and on the other are the girls he had met when he was sent back to his own world. Now the two groups are glaring at each other, just waiting for the other group to make a move. The only other guy that is sweating as much as him is Thomas since the girls are still hell bent on making him pay for causing this mess.

"So…," Emily growled, seeing that these new girls can give Anne and Kathy a run for their money, and those two were the biggest competition at the castle before the new girls showed up! Who knows what challenge these girls will give! "THEY have been traveling around with you, have they!" Ronnie Bell could not believe how her little baby could sound so hateful. She felt like crying.

Thomas is hiding behind Ranma, trying to make himself as small as possible. 'This is not my day! This is not my day!' he thought to himself with despair.

Juan looked on with a bored expression. "I see that you brought more people…again." It seems as if Ranma is making his life miserable again by bringing more potential students to the training center. At this rate he'll NEVER be able to laze around the castle again!

"We are really going to have to make the castle bigger for all of these new people," Sebastian commented while wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"Soooo…is one of you…um…_with_ Ranma?" Milia asked. She had hoped her daughter wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusions, but from the snarl on her face it is pretty clear that she did.

Landis smirked. "What do you mean _one_? All of them lady! These girls are all over him! Even sleeping in the same bed with him!"

"**WHAT!**" The castle's inhabitants screamed out. The girls who wanted Ranma for herself GLARED at the ones who were able to claim him. The tension had already been thick when they saw their new rivals and some even better built then either Anne or Kathy, but with that sentence they declared war. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Throwing caution to the wind they ran to the other girls, intent on showing that they mean business.

The six fiancées of Ranma stood in front of their friends, knowing that this battle is meant for them. Viki is hesitant to fight her friends. However, with their popping veins and maddened eyes she is not about to let them tear her apart. She and the other five braced themselves for the incoming fight.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" The first of the maddened group is about to hit the six women at the front. Then something unexpected happened.

A yellow bubble of energy sprang up in between the two factions, effectively separating and disorienting them. The castle girls looked in confusion and irritation at the thing separating them from their targets while the six fiancées and the girls behind them recognized what it is.

Iris had walked up to her father to give him a hug to welcome him back, despite the tensions going on around her. She had given one to her older sister already. After doing so Ranma whispered into her ear to stop the two groups from killing each other. She nodded and focused her powers to create a shield between them.

Thomas, in a moment of bravery (some might say stupidity), ran between the two groups when Iris' shield went out. He stretched his arms out in a gesture to stop. "Stop it! Please! Stop this madness!"

The image of the visibly shaking and sweating lord of the castle is enough to drain the fight out of the two groups of women, much to Thomas' great relief. Both groups sheathed their weapons.

Thomas slumped down to the ground, looking around in wonder. He had stopped them! He did it! He is still alive!

"THOMAS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T LET RANMA GO OFF WITHOUT US NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!"

'Oh man,' Thomas groaned as the castle girls descended upon him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awhile later after a pounding-

Thomas woke up to loud voices arguing over what he does not know. 'What hit me?' He groggily tried to wake himself and remember what had happened to him. The return of feeling to his body let him know what had knocked him out. 'Oh yeah, that.' To help get his mind off of the pain he let himself relax and let the argument go on around him.

"I can't believe you girls! Why did you have to beat up Thomas like that for! Look at him!" Ranma shouted, definitely **very** mad. On the bed is Thomas' bruised body wrapped in bandages. They are in Tuta's office where everyone had squeezed in so Ranma can look over his friend and still talk to the girls. In the corner Tuta looked on, trying to stifle his laughter.

Too many voices for Ranma to differentiate spoke at the same time. They tried to tell why they had beaten him up until he shouted, "Stop! Stop! One at a time!" The girls realized what they were doing and became quiet. "That's better. Anne, tell me why all of you beat Thomas up will you." His voice is definitely irritated.

Anne did not like being put on the spot like that. "Well," she began nervously. "We were mad at him because…umm…mumble mumble…"

"What? Say that again?" Ranma stepped closer to her so that he can hear her.

Anne bowed her head in embarrassment. "We were mad at him because…mumble, mumble…" Her cheeks grew red as Ranma drew every closer to her.

"I can't hear you Anne. Speak louder will you." By now Ranma has his head right next to hers. In order to hear her he put his head as close to hers as possible, making Anne squirm from the closeness.

"We…we were…"

"WE WERE PISSED OFF AT HIM FOR NOT TELLING US YOU LEFT, ALRIGHT!"

Ranma and Anne jumped, surprised at the interruption. All around them the girl's battle auras are raging, again. "What? What did we do?" The two asked.

Emily, always the one with the physical approach, strode up to Anne and took her by the cuffs. She lifted the Karayan woman up, choking her. "You were doing that on purpose, weren't you!"

"What're you talking about?" Anne gasped out, the shirt choking her. She tried to free herself, but Emily is a powerhouse.

Ranma quickly went up behind Emily and pulled her off by putting her in a hold. He locked his arms around hers and pulled. "Stop it already! Get a hold of yourself!" Emily struggled, but Ranma had always been stronger than her. A few moments later she stopped struggling and controlled her temper. He let go of her and she faced him. "Better?" he asked her.

Emily looked down at her feet. "Sorry," she apologized, embarrassed at her actions.

Ranma turned her around to Anne, who had gotten her breath back and is glaring at Emily. "Don't say sorry to me, say it to Anne."

Emily repeated herself to Anne. After a few moments of glaring at her the Karayan woman nodded. "Okay, I forgive you. Now, as for if I was doing that on purpose I wasn't, okay. I was just embarrassed, that's all." Many of the girls looked relieved. (1)

Seeing the argument over, though not knowing what the hell is going on, Ranma asked, "Why were you mad at Thomas for not telling you I was leaving? I DID tell you, remember?" 'Yes I did, just not that I would be leaving early in the morning.'

Emily blew up again, this time grabbing Ranma by the cuffs. "YEAH! BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE LEAVING SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"Hey! Tina and the others figured it out I was leaving early!" Okay, so that was the wrong thing to say when everyone started glaring at those who had come with him. "Look, I just didn't want EVERYONE to come, okay. How am I suppose to DISCREETLY look for someone with so many people following me."

Slowly, very slowly, the girls lost their jealous expressions. They have to bow down to the logic of that. They are pretty sure all the girls would have forced him to take them with him. Having an army with you is hardly subtle.

Emily, as the supposed spokeswoman for those from the castle that wants Ranma for their husband, asked, "Then what about **THEM!**" She pointed to the girls that arrived with him.

Hinako crossed her arms underneath her ample burst and looked sternly at everyone around her. "To make things clear I'm not after Ranma. My name is Hinako Ninomiya and I was and am Ranma's teacher."

The castle's inhabitant's blinked. Ernie looked the woman over and then pounded a fist into her open palm. "Oh yes! You look exactly like the descriptions Ranma had given us of you! We're sorry, we were not thinking clearly." The girls looked shamefaced.

Hinako nodded. "Forgiven. Just so you know, if any of you girls start acting like a delinquent and I will suck the energy right out of you." She twirled a coin around her fingers. The castle's inhabitants gulped. From the stories Ranma had told them she would do it at the drop of a hat.

"Neither are we," Red Bean and Green Tea said in chorus. "Sorry, we think of you as a friend Ranma. Though, if you're up for a one night fling we juuuuuust might be persuaded to do it." The two girls slinked up to him with mischievous glints in their eyes, very much like Shampoo's.

Ranma backpedaled and became one with the wall behind him. "W-w-w-would you two cut that out!"

Before any of the castle girls, and also the fiancées, Orihime, Lachette, Sumire, and the rest of their group could pounce on the two former Amazons. Kohran their cousin grabbed one of each of their ears and pulled hard. "Ouch! Kohran, that hurts! We were only kidding around come on! Stop!" Kohran dragged her two cousins by their ears out of the room, screaming and pleading for her to let them go while everyone sweat dropped.

Everyone blinked at the scene. Then the castle girls turned to Ayame. The ninja noted their stares and returned it with one of her more deadly stares. "Do you even have to ask?" she deadpanned.

The castle girls shook their heads very fast, clearly no wanting to face a ninja that has been ticked off. Then they noticed something happening.

Two of the new girls had gone to Ranma and is now helping him. "Hey! Who the hell are you two!"

Natsume and Kurumi fixed them with deadly glares. "WE are Ranma's older sisters. Is there a PROBLEM, ladies?"

'Oh my god! Ranma's older sisters? He never said anything about that!' They already knew that Yun is his little sister but not that he has older sisters. All of the castle girl's inhabitants shook their heads rapidly again.

Natsume and Kurumi nodded, and then their glares turned into serious expressions. "Do not think that we are very…happy…with your actions so far. Perhaps we should prevent our brother from speaking to you again, hmm?"

The castle girl's faces turned white. "NO! There's no need for that!" They felt the urge to bow and beg for their forgiveness, but did not succumb to it. The two sisters nodded and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well how about the rest of you?" Sanae Y asked the rest of the new group of girls. Hopefully there will not be any more big surprises like that. His big sisters! Wait, that would mean if they score some points with the big sisters they might convince Ranma to go out with them! Glints came to the eyes of the girls after Ranma's heart.

Natsume and Kurumi felt shivers go up their spines.

Sakura and the rest of the others of her group all started blushing with everyone began looking at them with accusing glares. "Well…" Their glares increased the more the girl's blushes got bigger.

Viki's face looks like a ripe tomato as her friends looked at her with accusing glares. "Well, I got to know Ranma very well." 'I'm just not telling you **how** well, I know him now,' she thought with a blush.

Belle miraculously figured out what Viki's _relationship_ is with Ranma and growled, "Well isn't that's nice to know Ms. 'I teleport myself into another world and sleep with Ranma'!"

"It's not like I can really control where, I teleport to Belle!" Viki yelled defensively. "Okay, so I got myself a fiancée! I just consider myself lucky, that's all!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

If it had been nighttime they would have heard crickets chirping.

"**SAY WHAT!**" a thunderous yell emanated throughout the castle and the surrounding lands. People in Brass Castle looked up when they swore they heard a yell.

The castle girl's auras raged again. They are about to pounce on her when they heard a throat clearing behind them.

When they looked to where it came from they spotted Ranma's two older sisters with frowns on their faces. "Perhaps you should know what has gone on." The situation between Ranma, Chris, Tina, Viki, Kodachi, Kasumi and Ranko is explained to them.

Of course the castle girls are NOT happy about it. They are about to declare war on them when Natsume cleared her throat again. "If any of you lay a hand on them I will not permit my brother to even SPEAK to you. As the oldest sibling I hold the power to do so." Ranma looked at his sister with an expression that said "Thanks." Out of the corner of her eye Natsume saw it and gave him a miniscule nod.

Emily and all the other girls froze in their place. Give retribution or face never being able to talk to Ranma. The answer is obvious.

They bowed their heads and said in chorus, "We're sorry."

Kurumi nodded, then got a mischievous glint in her eyes that made Ranma want to run away, very, very fast. "Good. If you behave yourselves I juuuuust might get my little brother and the girls involved with him to allow a few of you to join their little group. They seem to be pretty okay on sharing him after all." Ranma looked at her, feeling very betrayed. She patted his hands as if to say, "It'll be okay." The two sisters had changed since gaining new members in their family and are making up for lost time. Right now is the 'must pick on the younger siblings' phase.

Natsume rolled her eyes at her siblings and the reactions that garnered, especially from the six fiancée. She then blinked when she saw someone approaching her brother. So did Kurumi.

"So, Ranma," Jeane smiled mischievously as she 'walked' to him. "You seem to have…experience…now. Perhaps you would show me what those six girls have taught you, hmm?"

"I-I-I, err, that is, I mean…" Ranma began backing away from the way too sexy rune sage as she leered at him, swaying her hips enticingly.

"Hey! Back off!" Kasumi shouted, stepping in front of her Ranma.

"Yeah!" Sumire shouted, joining her.

Jeane gave them a grin. "My oh my. You two aren't thinking of having him ALL to yourselves, are you? You should learn to share."

An unexpected voice interrupted them. "With all of these girls Ranma can enjoy some girl on girl action!" shouted Branky, the loud-mouthed and obnoxious hand puppet of Mel.

Another total silence ensued, with those girls around Mel moving away from her.

"Branky!" Mel shouted, thoroughly embarrassed by what her hand puppet had just said out loud also that all of the other girls giving her weird looks.

"Oh come on! As if none of you girls had never once ever thought about what it would be like making out with Ranma when he could still transform into a girl!" Branky argued, making all of the girls blush a deep red. No one could tell if they WERE thinking it.

"It's a great way to get him to be interested in you girls since all he needs to do is walk in on you guys when you're playing around with each other," Landis said very scholarly-like, making all of the girls blush even redder than before.

"Cut that out!" shouted a very red Mel as she slugged Branky into Landis, knocking both of them into the meeting hall wall as she freed her arm from her puppet. Everyone blinked. How did a puppet do that?

"Well, that WOULD solve the problem of them trying to kill each other over you wouldn't it?" Gordon said/asked. No one knows how he got inside the room.

Emily punched him on the back of the head, knocking him out. "Shut up you!"

"Well, at least things won't be boring for awhile," Martha said with a smile. Things are about to get interesting again!

"Speak for yourself." Piccolo said tiredly. "I could use a breather after what we went through thank you very much."

"By the way, what in the world is that little sister of yours doing?" Meg asked Tina. Mind had been asking her about the underground tunnels and using some sort of gadgets she had never seen before.

"Have no idea better just let her do whatever she'll doing," Fight shrugged, knowing that Molly is doing what her older sister had told her to do.

Thomas, who had woken up, said, "Well, I guess everyone is welcome to stay then." That might have been the wrong thing to say when the castle girls glared at him. 'This is NOT my day!'

"Girls! Please leave Thomas alone, will you." Ranma asked of them, making them all stop fingering their weapons. He sighed tiredly. "Look, I know things are really complicated right now, but try to get along with each other, please?" Both sides looked at each other and let out a sigh, knowing that with the permission of the older sisters anyone can become Ranma's girl. 'I'm going to fight for his heart and expel those other girls if it is the last thing I do!' the castle girls thought to themselves.

Ranma started smiling when it seems like the war is over, especially when the castle girls started smiling. Oh how wrong he is.

Emily spotted Iris, and went ballistic again. "Oh yeah! Then who did you have a kid with, huh! Which one of them did you sleep with you bastard! You…you…(sob)…you were supposed to be my first…" In the middle of her shouting she started crying, along with many of the other castle girls.

At the mere mention of the word sex Ranma started panicking and reverting to his old speech. "Ba-ba-baka! I'm a virgin! Virgin! I ain't have no kids with no one! Iris and Reni are 'adopted I tell you! 'adopted! I ain't doin' _that_ yet!"

"Yeah, that's Ranma for you," grumbled Ranko, very unhappy. Everyone turned to her, "Guy won't give it up no matter WHAT I try!"

"You too?" Tina and the other fiancées asked at the same time, making all six of them blink at each other. "Me too! No matter how much I turn up the heat he SOMEHOW won't sleep with me! Maybe we should get an answer from him now!" However, when they turned to where Ranma is supposed to be he is gone. Then they heard the door slam.

"Oh no you don't you jackass! You're giving us an answer NOW!" The six girls ran after him followed by the other girls after Ranma, laughter coming from the room they had just came from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Time- Life at the castle is not going to be ever be the same after this. And see the aftermath of the new girls of the castle. And how they help around the castle.

Author's Notes

(1) If your wondering what it was that it look like what Anne was doing you're too young then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Thomas’ Journal Entry

Suikoden One Half

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22 Part Two – Thomas' Journal Entry

Dear Journal,

Things are really getting interesting around Lake Castle now that Ranma is finally back, along with some more residents for the castle. Yet again they're even more girls, but this time Ranma came back ENGAGED to them of all things! Well, to six of them anyway. One of them is even Chris Lightfellow! Tina everyone knew about already and **kind** of accepted, but NOW there are SIX fiancées! Wow! I don't know whether to feel happy for my friend or pity him. It must take a lot of work being engaged to six women. I wonder how they share him.

Now some of the weirdest things to happen since he came back are that some of the castle girls are now trying to add themselves to the list of his fiancées while others are asking his older sisters (yes, he has two older half sisters!) to help them in their quest to win Ranma's heart. Others are working on their own to get to fall in love with them and make him drop the six fiancées. It's rather funny to watch, especially since they've forgotten about beating me up. I'm so happy! (A tear dropped onto the page)

It's really funny watching them trying to win Ranma's heart. They've reverted back to how they were when Ranma had been around, though they are more determined than ever now that there are six fiancées around. They're really trying to not be like his old fiancées (Two of them are even here! One of them is another fiancée!), but I think they're getting desperate. After Landis, that REALLY creepy winger, told everyone how the girls have been sleeping in his bed they're trying to do the same thing. Landis said that that's how some of the girls were able to win Ranma over; something about he likes…cuddling (?) or something like that. I don't know whether to believe him or not. Weird.

For awhile the girls whose parents are around wouldn't let them try to become Ranma's new fiancées since he seems to have chosen already, but after arguing that if they get him they will give them LOTS of grandchildren they relented. I think something called a 'demon head' had something to do with the parents agreeing to let their daughters go for it. Either that or the sad puppy dog eyes that they used also helped convince them. The puppy dog eyes are really lethal! I was there when Sharon did that to her mom and that look would have gotten ANYONE to do ANYTHING for them! Good luck Ranma! May you live through it!

Speaking of that really creepy winger (did I mention he is REALLY CREEPY) he has made his home in the underground tunnels where he found a hollow high on the cave ceiling that can only be reached by flying. He made his home there when he found out that Mr. Green Turtle (what a really scary 'pet') had dug his way from the lake into the underground tunnels and made an underground pool. Landis' _room_ is located on the west end of the tunnels while the new pool is on the east end of the tunnels. To add some light to the tunnels Tina's little sister Mind Hat (Yes, another Hat. This one being VERY CREEPY and almost as bad as their older brother Dark Hat!) has made something called Light Crystals that are powered by Fire Runes to give the underground tunnels light. She also made something called a 'vent' to let fresh air in the underground tunnels.

Oh yeah, Ranma has moved into the tunnels too because there is a shortage of rooms in the castle and inn right now until the new houses and the inn's expansion are finished. He said something about they brought their house (?) with them, but Mind is still setting it up for them. He cleaned out the tunnels of monsters with the help of Mr. Green Turtle who likes snacking on them and keeps the tunnels free of them. Now it's safe to walk around down there and Cecile and me visit him often along with Ranma's daughters. Yes, he has kids! Two of them! They're adopted, but one of them really looks like she's Ranma and Chris' daughter! The other one could pass as Ranma's and one of the blonde women's daughter such as like Anne, Kathy or Sharon! Boy did the girls get in an argument over that!

People have started accepting that Mr. Green Turtle is not a monster or a dragon. However, everyone is still a bit scared of him because he is still trying to eat Landis ever now and then. Another weird thing is that Mr. Green Turtle seems to be able to 'talk' to the two dragons, Bright and Trash. They growl at each other a lot, but not in a hostile way. It's really strange seeing three huge lizards growling at each other back and forth.

We also keep finding lots of potch on the bottom of the pool. No one knows where all of that money is coming from. It might be from the monsters that Mr. Green Turtle has killed or coming from the lake, I'm not sure. At least it's a good place to collect potch. Of course getting them when Mr. Green Turtle is around is hard because only me, Cecile, Ranma and those that arrived with him (with the exception of Landis) has free run around his pool. One time that guy that runs the appraiser shop tried to get the some potch and Mr. Green Turtle attacked him! He got away, but his pocket watch got eaten. Now whenever Mr. Green Turtle is around you can hear the clock ticking in his belly! It's a really tiny sound, but that really creepy winger said that he has really keen hearing and it's creeping him out whenever he hears 'tick tock tick tock'. I think he's becoming paranoid now since he absolutely HATES clocks now. (1)

The pool that he made is really useful for other things too. Since it is connected to the lake there are a lot of fishes going in there. Ranma and Chris had put a whole bunch of goldfishes in there and Kodachi (another fiancée) had ordered her pet not to eat them. Sometimes Ranma, Cecile and I would sit around the pool and go fishing (we put back any goldfishes we catch and give all the others to the restaurant) and he would tell us what he'd done while he was back in his world. His stories are really exciting!

The pool is also where Mamie and Orihime (not a fiancée, but she's after Ranma too!) get the fishes for their dishes. Orihime has joined Mamie at her restaurant because Ranma had asked her to (something about he wants her to be a master chef one day and that Mamie could use help since there are so many people going there now) and the restaurant now is more popular than ever. Whenever they make a new dish they bring it to Ranma to taste and ask whose is better. They're always competing with each other to see who can impress Ranma the most.

I think Ranma's defenses are really weak to food. He told me that he kissed the two of them on the cheeks once when the two of them cooked his favorite dishes. He has been beating himself up over it since then, saying that he cheated on his fiancées. He keeps hitting his head on the tunnel walls and is asking around to borrow a mallet. The fiancées are pissed off too, REALLY pissed off at Orihime, Mamie and Ranma. The two girls knew that Ranma's stomach is a very big weakness for him. I guess that whole 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' thing is actually true. It was only a kiss to the cheek so why is he so hung up on it? (A)

I really don't want Ranma's girl problems. He's my friend and all, but I don't think I can handle what he goes through every day. I barely lived through the beating that the castle girls did to me.

Oh yeah, I wish good luck to the girls trying to get themselves to Ranma's room. Shizu, the only one to not have participated in the 'Must Kill Thomas Squad' that time (I asked her and she said she did not want to seem like an "Uncontrollable Berserker" to Ranma) and is now the unofficial bodyguard to Ranma. I call her that because she's in charge of the elevator and the only way to get into the tunnels is by elevator. She won't let just anyone in there and she really takes her job seriously. Though I sometimes wonder why the elevator wouldn't come and pick up anyone. Three different times already I pressed the button dozens of times and the elevator wouldn't move. I asked Shizu about it and she said she's just spending time with him by talking to him and stuff, especially since she wants to marry him too. I guess that's okay, but why would she need to turn off the power to the elevator to do that?

Anyway, Ranma made his room in one of the large dead ends of the tunnels near the one that used to house the Chaos Rune and where Eike's Silent Reading Society meets (which is weird since Eike is the only member in the Silent Reading Society. Also he can get down there without the using the elevator to get down there like he did before it was fix). Ranma says he likes the peace and quiet and that Piccolo ordered him to meditate a lot. He told me he's been having problems with the Chaos Rune lately and Piccolo is helping him sort it out. He's been having headaches and the magic isn't working right. I hope that he feels better soon. Oh yeah, and the meditating is supposed to help him keep calm with all of the chaos going on and all. I guess it's one of Ranma's weak points because he's not very good at meditating. Piccolo has already hit him on the head dozens of times for not doing it right. (B)

He also says it's the only place in the castle where he does not have to worry about any of the girls sneaking up on him, though why he keeps blushing when he looks at Shizu I can't figure out or get him to tell me why. What's wrong with Shizu? I like her since she didn't beat me up. Okay, so maybe that is the only reason I like her because she still glares at me whenever I'm near her. I don't get why Ranma blushes whenever he's near her. Did Shizu mess up her job or something?

The girls of the castle are really trying to make sure that they get as much time with him as he had done with the girls back in his own world. I think they want to hopefully get Ranma to get to know them and fall for them and leave his current fiancées, or at least add themselves in the list. Of yeah, remember what that really creepy winger said? One time Emily was able to get past Shizu somehow and snuck into his bed.

Ranma told me in private that he thought it was Ranko (Yes, Ranko, his girl form and **another** fiancée! Piccolo got them separated somehow and Ranma and Ranko are in love!). They both have red hair and it was really dark and he was mostly asleep so he couldn't tell it wasn't her. Even if Ranko does have a bigger chest then Emily does. I don't know what went on that night (I'm not sure I want to). Unfortunately, that morning Emily's mom had come to wake him up because she wanted his help for something. She found Emily next to him, her head on his bare chest and he with an arm around her, holding her tight against himself. Emily had a HUGE smile on her face.

I think I heard Ranma's even all the way up in my room when he woke up fully and realized what he was doing.

Ranma's really grateful that they still had their clothes on that morning. Most of it anyway since he was shirtless and she was only wearing a long shirt.

Ranma had a hell of a time telling Ronnie that Emily had sneaked into his bed and that she didn't have any grandkids coming soon. Nor is there going to be a wedding featuring him as the groom and her 'little baby' as the bride. She hugged the stuffing out of him when she thought that her little baby girl had won and was going on and on about taking care of Emily. She was really disappointed when she found out he's not becoming her son-in-law anytime soon. Or there won't be grandchildren running around underfoot either.

Shizu had been VERY mad at Emily and I think it's the first time I've ever seen her slap someone. The only person madder than her was Ranma. He can really shout when he wants to.

I hope Emily will be okay. A lot of the girls are mad and/or jealous of her right now. The six fiancées are REALLY mad at her. Furious doesn't even begin to describe them.

Ranma can't even so much as look at Emily without blushing and looking angry. She is still trying to get him and the six fiancées to forgive her for that stunt. I think she went a really long way when she broke down in front of the seven of them and started crying.

This is where the really bad news comes in, for Ranma anyway. The mother's, after hearing the story from Emily and how she was soooo close to making herself Mrs. Jones, said that it is fine with them if Ranma and their daughters do 'that' as long as he marries them afterwards and give them lots and lots of grandkids. Ronnie REALLY tried to convince Ranma to marry her daughter on the spot, but he wouldn't budge. Ranma said that the fiancées would kill Emily if he said yes.

What's with mothers and getting grandchildren anyway?

Ronnie had been trying to convince Ranma until Martha stepped in and smoothed things over. She said something about if Emily is not pregnant and she is still a virgin then there is no need for a wedding. She also got the girls not to try that again since it makes them seem like Ranma's old fiancées. The purple cat that Ranma and the other brought back with them had really scratched up Martha's face up after that.

Yoshino, Meg and Milia have been trying to convince Ranma to marry their daughters too. Yoshino says that Sanae Y is almost at the end of her military training and will need a husband soon. Meg says that her daughter could use someone to keep her company and to run the gadget shop with her even though he is not much of a tech head. She says that she does not want her daughter to be lonely and Belle REALLY has her sights set on him. Milia said that Sharon is the successor of the True Dragon Rune and needs a very good bodyguard because if it is destroyed then all the dragons in the world will cease to exist or go back to the 'World of Wings and Scales'. (2) That the bodyguard also happens to be her husband would be an added bonus.

The mothers also got their husbands to agree with them, mostly with headlocks and cold voices. While they are not as enthusiastic as the mothers they do their share of trying to steer Ranma to marry their daughters, along with the others if need be. I don't get why they were looking at him with so much jealousy though. I wouldn't want Ranma's girl troubles! He may be my friend, but I don't want to get involved in THAT!

Tina has been training Ranma really hard lately. I overheard from Nash that the kind of training he is undergoing is even tougher than what he had went through at the Howling Voice Guild. Well at least the trainer is not working Ranma until he's dead. Tina usually stops her training and lets Ranma rest when she sees he's way over his limit or starts to make out with him right in the middle of the fight. I still don't get that. Why does she go from trying to beat his face in to trying to suck it in through her mouth? Why does she drag him back to his room right after that? What does Jeane mean that Tina gets turned on by bodily contact, sweat and throws? Sure I noticed that the two of them throw each other around a lot, but what was Jeane talking about?

By the way, they brought more mangas! Arthur and Scott have already begun reprinting them as they were almost down to the last couple of volumes of the ones they got. There were a couple of new mangas too. _Negima_ is based on a ten-year-old kid who is a teacher and a wizard surrounded by young schoolgirls and most of them think he's really cute. It really reminds me of Ranma's situation. Why does it show panties so much though? _Rurouni Kenshin_ has gotten so many sword fighters interested in kendo and the katana that Ranma, Emily and Sakura (she is Ranma's best friend from the other world) are thinking of opening up another dojo. Juan really likes that idea since it might take some of the students away from his. Peggi really likes the idea too since he would get a lot more business.

Oh yeah, Ranma's rich! Scott had given him his cut of the profits from when he had given him the mangas before he left to find the Flame Champion and he has sooooo much money now! Ranma said he stored a lot of it away, something about Ms. Hinako (Ranma's teacher who had come with him, boy is she really pretty) telling him to save it for when his kids need to go to school.

Good news, Ranma brought the Yu-Gi-Oh manga series AND more cards! Yay! Mind had 'borrowed' the cards that the designers who make the cards were planning to make and they are selling like crazy. A lot of kids from Iksay Village and even Brass Castle come by to buy them. I think I even saw someone from The Great Hollow buy some too. Scott and Arthur are working on making a simple printing press to make the cards since they are selling so much. Scott is also working on shipping them out to the Zero Nation and the Toran Republic as soon as they make enough of them. Landis was asking Mind about something called a 'Duel Disk' that is supposed to work together with the cards, but she said that its way too advanced for this world. I don't know what she's talking about.

Piccolo did something really weird and amazing at the same time. He did something his Master Crowley had taught him and summoned a 'Kuriboh' from its card! It's a really nice monster and likes to play a lot with the kids. It acts a lot like a really playful dog that can fly even if it doesn't have any wings. Ranma's daughter Reni became really attached to it and it's her pet now. Piccolo said that he's not going to try summoning ever again since it hurts his head too much when he did the spell. He said something about him not having the mental control that his master has in order to summon monsters. I hope he's okay.

Another new person, one that was not with Ranma and more like just hitched a ride, is Estella. She is a really weird magic user who was also a student under Crowley, Piccolo's master. I think. I'm not too sure. She says she also knows that spell but isn't good at it as she never really tried using it. I just hope that she will not start summoning any of those fiend type monsters anytime soon. They're scary! She's a pretty powerful magician and knows how to use a lot of different runes.

She also lies a lot. How can someone be born from a rock?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another world –

Goku suddenly sneezed all over Gojyo as he was gulping down a bowl of hot soup. Spiting the hot liquid into Gojyo face making him lose his short temper. Hakkai laughed as the two started fighting, again. Sanzo pulled out his gun and threatened the two that he will shoot them if they don't stop fighting. It's just another '_normal'_ day for the Sanzo party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo said that he met her when he was visiting Crowley to brush up on some spells and knowledge of runes. Even then she couldn't say a single sentence without lying.

Rody, who is her brother and we are not quite sure about that since she could be lying and he has been deluded to think that he is her brother, wants to be a magician and has the bad luck of training under his sister. She gives him useless non-magic runes and gives him bogus training exercises that even **I** can tell don't do anything. It's really too bad that he cannot see that his sister is tricking him and keeps doing everything she tells him to do. At least he has started to listen to Piccolo and Jeane after Yun was able to beat him and she is only a little bit better than me at magic. Piccolo has been showing him how to use runes that Jeane gave to him, ones that actually work. However, he STILL takes lessons from his sister!

The only one in the castle that can stand being around Estella is Landis and that's only because he's already weird (I can't remember if I wrote that he is REALLY CREEPY). Landis has been dueling with cards everyone that he comes across, making many of the people really scared of him (including me) since he likes to do that REALLY CREEPY laugh and grin whenever he wins. Then again he laughs even if he doesn't win and even when he is playing someone. His deck is loaded with zombie and fiend cards and anything else that is scary looking. His favorite victim that he just LOVES to duel is sadly…me. I can't stand the sight of his monsters and he's really good at playing the game!

I overheard some of the girls talking about some kind of new underwear that the girls with Ranma brought with them. All of the female staff members and the girls of the castle are really talking about it. Cecile got a pair of them but won't show me what they are. She turned really red too when I asked her to show them to me. I'm just curious on what it looks like so why did she react like that? From what Cecile has told me it's really comfortable to wear and…supports something? What does it support? I'm really embarrassed to ask one of the other girls to show me what they are too. Maybe I should just keep asking Cecile until she shows them to me.

I also noticed a really weird thing ever since I started hearing about the new underwear. A lot of the girls go down to the Ranma's room wearing only a robe. I've seen them walk around sometimes in a robe when they come from Goro's baths, but they usually head back to their rooms right away. Why would they go to Ranma's room? Maybe they asked him to hold their clothes for them? But that's silly! They could just leave their clothes in the changing room! I don't get it and I don't think I ever will.

It's really weird that Shizu's gone whenever it happens. Where does she go? I know it's not hard to use the elevator, but where is she when the girls go down to Ranma's room wearing only a robe and slippers? Why does Shizu look so mad and ruffled up when she appears again? Who is she going to get back at and for what? She keeps giving the 'evil eye' to the girls that went down to Ranma's room wearing only a robe. (C)

Whenever I ask Ranma about it his face would go really bright red and finds a way to get around my questions. I don't get it. What is he hiding? Why are they going down there for?

I haven't written about his wing yet have I? Yeah, Ranma has a WING! It's not like Landis' wings, but like the wings a bird has. When it came out of his back while he was sparring with Emily it shocked the hell out of her. At first everyone was frozen, including me. Then all of a sudden the kids that were watching ran up to him and poked and prodded at it and asked him how he got it. When that happened everyone started questioning him about it. I got the complete story later on when I talked to him about it. Wow, things are never dull around him. It just happened out of the blue. I wonder what caused it.

Now whenever he has it out (he has it out a lot since he says it feels better than when he's hiding it) a lot of people poke at it, especially the kids. They all want one just like it.

Then there's the reaction the girls have whenever they're with him. They want him to always have it out whenever they are with him. That way they can easily go up to him and rub their faces in it whenever they feel like it. They really look like they enjoy themselves when they rub their faces against his wing and feel the feathers. I also kept seeing Ranma shiver whenever they do that. I asked him about it and he told me that the wing is REALLY sensitive and it feels really good when they do that. He says it is so sensitive that when Kanna (another one of the girls that came with him) punched it once it hurt so bad that he passed out. I didn't believe it at first until I stepped on it while we were sitting around fishing and he screamed so loud my ears rang for a long time. He passed out for a couple of hours. I still have the bruises I got from the girls for that.

Ranma said that his wing isn't as sensitive as it once was, but he doesn't like people poking at it or stepping on it. I must have said I'm sorry to him for that at least thirty times already. I know he's not mad at me anymore, but it must have hurt a lot if he passed out from me stepping on it. Note to self: Say sorry to Ranma for stepping on his wing again. But he did say that he's beginning to be able to toughen it up as time passes by. Sure it's still sensitive, but if he concentrates it's not as sensitive as usual.

Ranma and his group brought a lot of stuff with them and they're really doing a lot of good around the castle. Bart had practically jumped up and down in glee when they had given him a whole bunch of seeds and books on how to take care of them. He has already planted some of the seeds and can't wait to see what comes out of them. Some of the new plants are corn and strawberries and some new kinds of spices that Ranma said are really good. Ranko said that it's really amazing how fast crops grow in this world.

Kodachi (another fiancée) and Ranma made what she calls a greenhouse around the ranch area, saying that the kinds of plants she grows need plenty of light and warmth for them to grow. She's been studying the herbs that are used to make the D through Mega A medicines, saying that she wants to make ones that are even stronger. She goes to the library a lot and it's really uncomfortable whenever she's there. She and Ernie look like they want to rip each other apart. I think they do.

One good thing that has happened is that Ranma had forced Kodachi and Mio to work together and be friends. He said that the two of them are in the same field and should be working together. At first they were really hostile to each other, but now they are warming up to one other and becoming friends. I think Mio is drilling Kodachi on how to win Ranma's heart and is trying to convince her to convince the other fiancées to let her into the group.

I really don't want Ranma's girl problems.

The medical equipment that they brought had Doctor Tuta and Mio really excited and learning how to use them. They told me that the new equipment are even better than the ones that the Harmonian doctors have. I don't really know what they are, but from the way Doctor Tuta looked so excited they must really be something. What's a defibulator and what does it do?

The other girls that came with Ranma have been helping out around the castle. Sakura (Ranma's best friend) has been helping in the training area by teaching Ranma's sword style that his great-grandmother created long ago, though she's still only a student herself. I don't have the speed and flexibility required for it yet so I have to work out some more with Kenji.

Oh yeah, Ranma has a new sword too. He told me that it's the old, broken sword he had before repaired and back to how it was originally. I've never seen anything like it before. It's a little bit heavy for me, but Ranma uses as if it's as light as a feather. Mose said that whoever had made the blade, a woman by the name of Jura, is even better than his master! But Jura does have better equipment then his master Mace has so it's kind of a draw.

Anyway, Kanna (she's a friend of Ranma's) has been helping with the training center along with Ranma's older sisters (yeah, Ranma has two older sisters) Natsume and Kurumi. Emily and Kanna had a really big match a few days ago. Since she's bigger and stronger Kanna overpowered Emily and threw her out of the ring just five seconds after the match started. It was really cool! Emily wasn't happy though. Ranma was congratulating Kanna when Emily's mom challenged her. It was really funny looking at them facing each other. Kanna looked really surprised having to look up at someone. She's 6'5, but Ronnie is 7'1. It was a really short match too since Ronnie Bell picked her up and threw her out of the ring just as fast Kanna did with Emily. Emily wasn't happy at all that her mom stepped in like that.

Natsume and Kurumi have been training the female staff members that were hired at Anne's bar and Mamie's restaurant on how to protect themselves better. They usually use Juan as the test dummy to show the moves that they're teaching the girls. I hope he'll be okay. He didn't look very good last time I saw him. He had more bruises than I did when the girls had beaten me up.

Kohran (she's a lot like Belle except she doesn't carry around a red hammer or dress like a clown, but she only thinks of Ranma as a friend. I think. I'm not sure since she always blushes when he's near her) has been working with Belle, her mom Meg and Gadget Z in their workshop. She's been showing them everything she learned from Mind who is still doing her own project.

Speaking of Mind, she still hasn't told anyone what she's been doing. Ranma and Tina are really worried on what she could be up to. All we know is that she's working on Iris' steamboat and that's it.

Anyway, before Mind took it Kohran showed Belle and Meg how the steamboat works, but made sure they didn't damage it. They didn't want to upset Iris since she really likes that boat of hers. When Kohran had hinted that she might have broken something Iris had this really pouty look complete with trembling lips, distressed expression, a few sniffles and looked like she was going to cry. It got Kohran to actually get down on her knees and kowtow. It was really funny until Jeane said that she's going to be one hell of a heartbreaker when she grows up. I don't think I've ever seen Ranma go so pale before than when he heard her say that. Now whenever Iris and Reni are playing with any boys he keeps an eye on them and the boys, though I don't think Iris or Reni knows that he's doing it.

Sumire and Lachette (these two are REALLY in love with Ranma) helped with the castle's paperwork. Sebastian was really happy since he got a lot of work done faster than he could have done by himself. They'd gotten all of the paperwork for the castle in order and made file cabinets to keep all of the papers in. I have to admit it's much easier to find documents now than looking through a whole bunch of them like it was before they came here. I just wish they would do the same for the ones in my room and office.

Maria (I can't tell if she likes Ranma 'that way' or not) has been following Ranma around where ever he goes and acts like his bodyguard since Shizu has to stay at the elevator. Whenever one of the girls flusters Ranma too much she steps in and makes them go away. I think it's the first time I've ever seen Sanae Y back down from a challenge. Then again I would too if she points that gun in front of my face. Ranma is really grateful to her for all the help she gives him and once gave her a hug in gratitude. I can't tell if she's happy because he had hugged her or if she's happy that she's doing such a good job because she has been smiling a lot lately. Her friends told me that she NEVER smiled before she met Ranma. I really can't tell if she likes Ranma or not.

If she is not following Ranma around she keeps to herself, cleans her gun or is teaching Reni on how to use hers. Those bullets of hers are really powerful. I saw her shoot at a training dummy once and it burst into flames as soon as the bullet hit it! Her gun is pretty small but can shoot a lot more bullets and a lot faster than the gun of a person named Clive that Yoshino told me about. I've heard about that kind of weapon before and also about the Howling Voice Guild. I overheard Nash talking to Ranma about them as both Maria and Reni are using guns that are more powerful than the ones that the guild has and that they might go after the girls and their guns. He was trained there and knows how they work.

The Howling Voice Guild is the elite combat force in Harmonia. They do two things: protect important people or assassinate them. They also monopolize on the usage of gunpowder (what the bullets are made of) and firearms, making them incredibly powerful and feared within Harmonia and beyond. Members within the Howling Voice Guild are selected and trained from their youth, and not only do they become excellent gunners but they're turn into excellent all-purpose killing machines. All members stay within "The Tower," their training facility, and never leave unless to go out on a mission.

Their training is so tough that even the toughest of men cry. The training is so tough that it's known to make trainees 'vomit blood.' Sometimes even best friends are ordered to fight to the death. Not all members become gunners. Some specialize in other fields such as toxicology or espionage.

The Howling Voice Guild has a rigid higherarchy with a twisted political structure. All of the members start at the Apprentice Class, then they move up to Squire Class, and a select few would become Knight Class Gunners. Knight Class Gunners are usually chosen to become the Guild Master of the guild. The Guild Master isn't the ultimate head of the guild though. The Elders are the supreme rulers of the Guild. They're usually either retired Guild Masters or other members who have proven themselves through merit. They pull the strings behind the Guild Master's back. They often form factions within the Guild and some of them have influence within Harmonian politics. A few of them are friends of powerful Harmonian aristocrats.

According to Nash they will hunt down anyone that has knowledge of firearms and gunpowder and kill them to make sure they are the only ones that know how to make them. Nash warned him to get Reni and Maria away from here and run away. Ranma then said to Nash that Maria can take care of herself since he has trained her to be alert to her surroundings. It's almost impossible to sneak up on her. Her bullets are far stronger than his world's standard bullets too. As for Reni Ranma said that if she or Maria is hurt by anyone from the guild there wouldn't BE a Guild after that. If they kill them he'll level Harmonia.

I was looking at his face when he said it. I know he means it. I also know Ranma has the power to do it too.

I also know he'll have a lot of help to do it. Harmonia has made a lot of enemies over the years.

Oh yeah, Ranma said that he knows that Nash is working for Harmonia. Chris had told him about it and he got Watari to keep a close eye on him. Ranma doesn't like him very much since he reminds him of Nabiki and some guy who thinks he's a playboy and likes to kiss girls a lot. Nash keeps going on about his wife and all, but he's not afraid to flirt with the girls. I've seen him flirting with some of the villager's daughters that have moved here and he's really good. Maybe I should find out who his wife is and send her a letter.

As for his daughter Iris (Ranma's other daughter and the one that almost got me killed) and his sister Yun (she's from the Alma Kinan Clan and he adopted her) they have been playing with the other kids of the castle. Iris' mind powers are something I've never seen before. She's been teleporting people and objects around for the amusement of the other kids. She looks really happy that the other kids like her powers instead of thinking she's a freak.

There was that one time Iris teleported Guillame and herself to where Ranma was because he had been 'bothering' her. I don't think he'll be getting up anytime this decade from the beating he got from Ranma. I'm surprised he didn't kill him. At least Tuta and Mio have someone to try out their new healing equipment and techniques on though they don't really like the patient and make it as painful as possible for him. Mio especially doesn't like him and she's often the one 'healing' him.

Akari, Edge's girlfriend, has been helping out at Kathy's ranch. The two of them get along really well since she's not after Ranma and already has a boyfriend. Whenever I go by the ranch I see the two of them talking and giggling a lot. Now whenever Kathy is near Ranma she looks like she wants to do…something. I don't know what, but for some reason she looks…hungry (?) whenever she's looking at him. One time Ranma actually ran away screaming, saying that he'll get Akari back for something. I asked Akari about it and she said that she told Kathy of some of the things she does with her boyfriend. Why would Kathy look so hungry though?

Her pet pig, Katsunishiki, has been taking care of any monsters that try to steal any of the farm animals. I still don't get how he got so big in the first place, though it has something to do with sumo wrestling, whatever that is. Not even the wild boars around here get that big.

Oh yeah, for some reason Akari had Katsunishiki fight Edge a couple of days ago. Edge was the winner. Now Akari is talking about wedding plans and such. What was that all about?

The purple cat that Iris had brought with her is really a girl named Shampoo, who was one of the girls that was after Ranma back in his world. He told me that her great-grandmother had locked her in her cursed form when she failed to get him to be her husband. I feel really sad for her while Ranma is really pissed at her great-grandmother and the culture they live in. They found her when they returned to Nerima and she was hiding inside the Tendo home. She can usually be found near Kohran's two twin cousins. Those two have been exploring the castle and the surrounding area ever since they got here and bringing back all kinds of stuff with them.

If she's not with them she's usually either with Iris or Reni or around Ranma, but always at a distance since he's afraid of cats. I caught her once when she was stalking Ranma and she really looked sad. I think I'm going to talk to Piccolo about trying to get her to be human again. At least then she'll be able to get close to Ranma.

Ms. Hinako is Ranma's old teacher and she has been getting a lot of attention lately. Why she wears that short yellow dress I have no idea. She said she's planning on opening a school sometime soon, which Ranma promised to help her build. Ranma really looks up to her. He told me that she used to have a really short attention span and acted like a kid. That changed when he got her to stay in her adult form permanently.

So far she's been helping out with the library and helping Ernie in studying up on subjects that she has trouble learning by herself. They have been getting along well and she seems unfazed by Eike. She told me that she had a student just like him back in her home world. Oh yeah, and Ernie is grilling her on things Ranma likes and stuff, but she won't tell her much to her annoyance.

A lot of guys have been asking her out on dates, but she says no to them all and drains them of their energy if they try to pressure her about it. She says that they're not even half the man Ranma is, and she will only date someone that is as manly and strong as he is, much to Ranma's embarrassment. When she had said that she had draped herself on him, saying that she will settle only for someone as manly as Ranma is. She said that if he weren't her student she would have married him right then and there because he grew up from 'delinquent' to 'soooooo manly'.

I think I've only seen Ranma get that red once. That was during the time he had his match with Magic and the two of them had crashed into the women's bath while it was filled and everyone found out about it. It was really funny seeing Ranma stutter and act so shy when Ms. Hinako had said that.

Jeane has made friends with her. No one really knows what the two of them talk about since the two of them 'handle' anyone that tries to listen in. The two of them usually play around with Koroku and the other dogs of the castle.

As for the ninjas Sasuke, Kodachi's ninja, has been helping out a lot with Martha. Watari has been keeping an eye on Nash like I wrote before. Ayame, well, she likes watching all the chaos Ranma is going through lately. She really looks like she wants to laugh out loud but is stopping herself out of willpower. As for Kasumi (she's another fiancée) she easily gets pass Shizu a lot to get to Ranma room. I still don't get why she dresses like that if she's really is a ninja. I thought they all dress in black or something at least cover up more of themselves.

Oh yeah, Ranko has been trying to make friends with the other girls at the castle and trying to calm them down from trying to fight the other girls for Ranma. She hasn't been making much progress since she's one of the women Ranma is in love with. At least she made friends with the kids. She's really good with them. They absolutely love her.

Another weird thing is that when she's playing with the kids she keeps giving Ranma some sort of look I can't figure out. She looks like she wants something, but I can't tell what.

As for Lady Chris she has been keeping to herself. She doesn't talk much to anyone besides Ranma and the ones that she came here with. I don't know why. Also, for some reason Anne has been on edge around her.

A lot of times Ranma and those that came with him go out of the castle to explore. He takes them to places that he had visited before he left to find the Flame Champion. So far though they stay away from places like Brass Castle since things are really high tension right now and they don't need someone as high profile as Ranma there. However, one place they like to go to is Iksay Village, where Ranma and any of his friends and family are welcome. It's still under repair, but everyone has been working together to bring it back to how it was before the Grasslander Army attacked. So far the buildings, fences and such are repaired. Now the only things left to fix are the windmill and the fields, though no one knows how to fix scorched earth. Maybe a good rain storm would bring the scorch earth back to life?

Oh yeah, Ms. Hinako said something really weird yet does makes a lot of sense. Sakura and her group had been about to go out and get rid of all the monsters in the area around the castle, but she forbid them from doing it. She said that disturbing the eco system could have really drastic effects on the place. She said if they did that then this world would become just like their world. This world would become overpopulated with people and they will ruin the planet. Wow, I never really though of it like that. Now they kill the monsters only for their training or if they come near the castle or are threatening someone.

Well, that's all I can think of to write. Sorry if my thoughts are all jumbled up and stuff. Lots of things have been happening lately and I can't keep track of all of them. I just hope that things are going as well for the people outside of the castle. I also hope that the Harmonian Army doesn't back anytime soon.

Signed,

Thomas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes –

1 – Does anyone need help in figuring out where we got that from anyone?

2 – That's the world that all dragons come from in the Suikoden world

Co-Writer's Notes (Member ID 568765, check there for the side stories)

A. Read "A Mother's Tale" by juandelacruz Chapter 5 to understand why. That's a really good fic by way.

B. Watch the Mushroom Temple episode for evidence that Ranma is horrible at meditation.

C. Someone distracts her away from the elevator while the girl in the robe goes down there in case you wanted to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Unleashing The Beast

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 22 Part 3: Unleashing the Beast

Chris is lying on her bed, tossing and turning in misery. Ever since they have come to Lake Castle she could not sleep in the bed of her fiancé. Shizu (that fat, ugly, monstrous woman with no chest to speak of) would not let her down to the tunnels so that she could sleep with Ranma. Also on her side are the other girls of this castle. They vehemently prohibited her and any of her co-fiancées to stay with Ranma at night. Ranma had tried to get her to let them in, but the other girls were able to master the "demon head" technique and scared the hell out of him. The only two able to sleep with him are Kasumi and Viki since Kasumi can sneak past Shizu whenever she feels like it (during the Emily episode she thought that it was Ranko and left the two alone as she felt that Ranko deserved to have him to herself after so long of not getting him) while Viki can just teleport herself right in.

She and the others tried to sneak in as well, but they are not as good as the kunoichi and always got caught by 'The Vile Elevator Girl' or 'The Button Pusher'.

Chris smiled. 'I really like that nicknames Kodachi gave her. Witch.' (A)

Ever since they have been forbidden from sleeping in Ranma's bed she and her fellow co-fiancées (with the exception of Kasumi and Viki) have a really tough time getting to sleep. They are so used to sleeping beside him that they cannot sleep by themselves anymore. In the other world they alternated between the six of them, sometimes two of them would stay with him if they cannot sleep and Iris decided to stay in her room. At least then they could go to him if they could not sleep and curl up next to him, comfortable in his arms. Now that the option is gone…

Chris turned to her side again, hoping that she would go to sleep soon. 'I've heard that sometimes you get so used to sleeping next to someone that you can't sleep by yourself anymore. I never knew it would be THIS tough! I know this is normal for wives whose husbands are out all the time, but Ranma's right there! Now I understand why Viki wants to go and buy one giant bed for all of us. This is torture!'

She is FINALLY about to fall asleep when a feeling that someone else is in the room filled her. She looked up to see Anne standing at the side of her bed, a large knife in her hand. Before she could react Anne was on top of her with the knife to the side of her neck. A cut there, which is right where a main vein is, and she would be dead in minutes.

Anne had a look of hatred on her face that topped any she has ever seen before. "How DARE you come here after all you've done! I don't care that Ranma brought you here! All I know is that you're here and you tricked Ranma into letting his guard down and falling for you! If you hadn't been able to do that I KNOW he would have killed you by now!" she hissed as she pressed the knife closer.

Chris tried to say something but is cut off by the hatred-filled Karayan. "So many of my friends died the day you and your knights attacked! If it wasn't for Ranma I would have died too!" Anne sobbed as tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered her friends that did not make it. "Now you're here and (sob) they're not! Have you ever (sob) thought about how WE would feel having (sob) YOU alive and well and FREE!"

Chris could not do anything but close her eyes and say, "I'm sorry."

"**SORRY!**" Anne shouted as she pressed the knife closer to Chris' neck, almost drawing blood. "You're **SORRY**! Is that all you can say after murdering women and children who couldn't fight back! That you're (sob) sorry! Sorry for killing unarmed (sob) and defenseless people! People that (sob) tried to run but were (sob) chased down and killed!" Anne is shaking and crying from her grief and rage.

Chris opened her eyes. Tears came from them as well as the guilt of killing so many innocent people filled her. "Then kill me. Let it be over with then. Let my death atone for theirs. Ranma is going to kill me anyway. You have earned the right to kill me so go ahead."

That admission is enough to shock Anne, halting the rage within her for a second. "What? Ranma is going to kill you?" Ranma had not said anything about that to anyone. Only Thomas knew, but he promised not to tell anyone.

Chris' tears are leaking from her eyes almost as badly as Anne's tears are. "Yes. Until I earn forgiveness for what I did Ranma will kill me, sooner or later." she said, looking into Anne's eyes to show her that she is telling the truth.

Rage filled her again. "You think that changes anything!" Anne shouted as she pressed her face up to Chris'.

Chris would have shaken her head if she could. "No. Nothing I do can change what I did. Just kill me and let it be over with. It will save Ranma from having to do it."

Anne pressed the knife into Chris' neck. Just a little more pressure and she would be dead. "Why did you have to be this way?" Anne asked softly as her hand took the knife away and dropped it harmlessly next to Chris' head. Her sobbing has gone full force and she sat up on the bed and put her arms around herself, her upper body tilted forward so tears dropped onto Chris' chest. "You stay with Ranma, knowing that he will kill you at anytime. You knew that coming here is suicidal, yet here you are. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS! **WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST STAYED IN THE BATTLEFIELD WHERE I COULD'VE KILLED WITHOUT FEELING GUILTY!**" Tears flowed from her eyes like rivers because she could not bring herself to kill the one that had destroyed her life and the lives of her people. Her conscience would not let her. She cried for the spirits of her people that were killed and for those who survived and must feel the sadness of loosing loved ones. But most of all she cried for herself.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, one that squeezed gently to give her some comfort. She turned to the person connected to it and saw Ranma looking at her with sad eyes.

Anne jumped and grabbed onto him, crying freely into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Anne, she's telling the true. I WILL kill her if she doesn't make amends for what she did," he said sadly as he held her tightly.

"Then why?" she asked/sobbed. "Why?" she asked again, this time pounding a fist on his chest. "Why do you love her instead of me? Why is she so important to you?" She looked up at him. The look she gave him tore at his heart. "Why can't you kill her right here, right now? Why did you have to fall in love with her?"

Ranma felt his heart break into pieces. "I love her Anne. I can't tell you why, I just do. I never was any good at explaining feelings. I love you too Anne, just like I love the rest of the girls that love me in return." He loves all of them all in different ways as each one interacts with him differently, though the main theme is that they seem hell bent on wanting him. He would give up his life for any of them, especially if it would make them happy.

Anne felt joy that he said that he loved her. However, that joy warred with the sadness and anger she still felt for the silver-haired maiden. "Ranma," she said in a low whisper. She swarmed into his embrace, desperate for comfort and companionship. She felt Chris hug her from behind and heard her crying too for what she had done, asking again and again for her forgiveness.

The three held each other like that all throughout the night, the two women letting out all of their emotions as the man they both loved tried to comfort them as best as he could. The three never left each other's sides for even a moment. When dawn finally came Ranma is sleeping in the middle of the bed, Anne and Chris snuggled up to his sides.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day after -

Ranma, for as long as he can remember, always had trouble getting up with the sun. It just isn't in him to wake up early every day. Even if he has a good night's sleep he still enjoys sleeping in. If he had a choice the sun would come up at around one in the afternoon. This morning is no exception. Usually a bucket of cold water is the remedy for it, but he's glad that it did not come.

As he groggily tried to wake himself up he is beset with something everyone has when they first wake up, morning amnesia. 'What the hell?' Try as he might the memories of last night fled from his mind the harder he tried to grasp them. Sure he had a good sleep last night and he is pretty sure he is not drunk, but that did not mean he is going to wake up easily. Not being able to remember what happened last night he settled for merely keeping his eyes closed and let his senses turn back on and give him a clue on where he is.

His sense of smell came on first. It registered that wherever he is smells really nice. There is one scent he should recognize and another he could not, but cannot pinpoint what either one is until the morning amnesia wears off.

His sense of hearing came next. He heard very light snoring coming from his chest. Combined with the smell and part of the morning amnesia wearing off he recognized what, or who, is sleeping on his chest. 'Oh. It's just Chris.' He breathed in deeply, loving her scent. The scent of the woman he loves. Though there is a second, unknown scent he ignored it for now.

Sense of feeling came back at that moment and determined that Chris is definitely sleeping on and next to him. Parts of her body are on him as he can feel her head and an arm on his chest and her leg is draped dangerously close to his privates. However, since he has woken up like this many times before with his six fiancées doing the same thing it did not bother him.

However, with the sense of feeling came another mystery. Instead of feeling one body sleeping next to him he felt two. Sometimes two of his fiancées would sleep with him at the same time, but he cannot remember who else could be with him. His hearing is not giving him any information except for the person's deep and rhythmic breathing, indicating that the person is still sleeping. Then his sense of smell gave him a clue. 'Wait a second. I don't recognize that smell.'

Fighting his morning grogginess he opened one eye to look down at his chest. He saw on his right silver hair. 'That's Chris.' On the other side he saw… 'Wait a minute. None of my girls has that hair color.'

Panic set in at that information. 'NONE OF MY GIRLS HAS THAT HAIR COLOR! OH NO! OH HELL NO! DON'T LET THIS BE LIKE EMILY ALL OVER AGAIN!' Adrenaline rushed through him as he tensed to spring out of the bed.

For his peace of mind having his adrenaline rush through him also cured him of his morning amnesia. He remembered everything. Ayame had woken him up and told him that Chris is in danger and he had rushed all the way to her room. He arrived just when Chris told Anne to kill her. It was easy to figure out what was going on. He had busted in through the door, but the two women were so intent on each other and their guilt/grief trip that they did not notice him. He rushed in to save Chris when it looked like Anne is about to kill her. He was surprised when Anne dropped the knife and cried. That was when he stepped in.

He looked down at the two women on each side of him. The two are still sleeping peacefully. His arms, which he just noticed is hugging the two protectively, automatically moved up and down their bodies, getting the two to moan a little and snuggle into his embrace some more.

As he caressed her silver hair he thought about his vow to kill Chris. As a warrior he has to go through with it. As a fiancé, however, he would never harm her. That is why he never set a date for when he would kill her. He knew now that making that promise was a mistake. Anyone can make that mistake when they hate someone. He had hated her long ago when she had been about to kill Lulu and was the cause of the whole Karaya village being burned to the ground.

Then he was sent back to his home world…along with Chris. Being secluded with her inside the temple, always seeing her every day, seeing what type of person she is, and her always looking so sad and hopeful whenever he saw her made his hatred of her go away little by little. Then one night he heard her crying and talking in her sleep, asking for the Karayan people's forgiveness. She had to choose between their lives and the lives of the men she commanded. Of course anyone would choose their own people's lives when it comes to that. She had meant to draw the Lizard Clan away so her men could escape. They were not supposed to kill the fleeing villagers. She was not expecting it to become a massacre, nor had she been expecting to see her father's armor in that hut. During that time Borus had gone off the deep end, driven on by the Rage Spell and his own bloodlust, and killed mercilessly anybody he saw.

Most importantly he found out that Lulu was supposed to be her first kill in the village that night.

It is always amazing what happens when you hear the other side of the story. How can he blame someone for their subordinate's mistakes? Chris had been talking in her sleep so she HAD to have been telling the truth. Tofu told him once that sometimes dreams are the one place where we cannot escape the truth.

However, the promise had been made and unlike his father he keeps his promises as much as he can. The warrior in him ordered him to kill her, but the husband-to-be in him ordered him to forget about that mistake.

A compromise was made. He promised to kill her, but not when.

That was when he had started to let his hatred of her leak out and let her into his heart. There was just…something about her that Akane could never match. Only Tina had made him feel like that and while she already had a place in his heart he knew he could squeeze Chris in there somewhere, as a friend. Not that that worked out of course. Then it was Kodachi, then Viki, then Ranko, and then Kasumi that he fell in love with. It amazed him how he could feel so much for so many women at the same time. He knows what he feels is NOT like what Kuno felt because he did not just feel lust, but what he once felt for Akane tenfold. While Kuno said he loved Akane and his 'pigtailed goddess' you do NOT grope the women you love every time you meet them. He shivered in revulsion at just the MEMORY of Kuno doing that to his girl form.

He is eternally grateful that his usually abysmal luck seemed to have turned into good luck, for instead of fighting over him they worked together and shared him. That is something the Nerima Wrecking Crew could never do.

Further thoughts ceased as he felt the two women wake. He realized with a guilty feeling that when he shivered he woke them up accidentally. He looked down at them as they woke themselves, then almost as one tilted their heads to look at him, looking unbearably cute.

"Good morning Ranma," the two women said at the same time. Then the two blinked and looked at each other, obviously still suffering morning amnesia. Thankfully the two are better morning people than Ranma is and remembered what happened last night.

"I think we have some talking to do," the only male between the three of them said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on –

Ranma is yet again deep in his thoughts as he walked away from Anne's room where he has just dropped off its occupant. Chris is okay with what Anne had tried to do. She actually said that it is NORMAL! She actually said that she had been expecting something like THAT to happen for some time now!

As for Anne she said that she would wait and see if Chris can be forgiven and had begged him to forgive her for what she had almost done. He forgave her of course, but what happened last night unsettled him to say the least. Just how many times will something like that happen? Just how many people will try to take Chris' life for something she HAD to do, that in a way she could not avoid doing? She had to choose between her people's lives or her enemy's, and she had set out ONLY to draw her enemy away from her men. She had NOT intended to kill those that could not defend themselves. Now he has to keep her protected, to keep would-be assassins from killing the woman he loves.

Another thing he has to worry about is his promise, but that can just be put off. He just hopes that she will earn the forgiveness of the Grasslander Clans before it is too late.

That also reminded him about Shampoo. His expression became sad as he thought of her. Her own GREAT-GRANDMOTHER had locked her in her cursed form! Even though the two kisses had been revoked she was STILL punished for not getting him into the tribe. Shampoo had been able to at least get someone to send her in a package to the Tendo Dojo. Luckily the package was delivered when they had shown up at the dojo. The delivery guy just threw her into the compound and took off. Only a fool stayed in Nerima for long.

He has somehow been able to avoid cats ever since he left the dojo. He had been enjoying many blissful cat-free months. He should have known he was asking for something like that to happen. He had panicked at the sight of Shampoo's cursed form. At first the girls who did not know what had happened to him when he was younger thought it was funny. However, when they were told of how someone is trained in the Neko-ken…

They took Shampoo with them since she had nowhere else to go. While she is a cat in body she is still human in her mind. There is also another reason they took her with them. Even though he had been scared stiff when he looked at her he was able to see something he had never seen before in her eyes.

There was no spirit in her.

Even though he barely remembers it when he had looked at the Chaos Mirror when he left his world for the first time he saw his eyes. Shampoo had the same look in them that he once had.

What kind of a person would he be to turn away from her then? She has no family or friends left. Cologne has stripped her of her humanity all because her village is so power hungry. He knows there was also another reason for her banishment.

Honor.

What kind of an heir would she be? She has not been able to get him for her husband OR kill him. He knew their laws and customs are very different from his; they DO allow for their would-be husbands to be drawn into the tribe through trickery and drugs after all. But to strip her of her humanity for not being able to bring back her unwilling husband even though the two kisses had been taken back?

Sometimes he wishes he could outright destroy them. She had her honor since an elder had declared the two kisses null and void. They were just being petty. It made him realize that he shouldn't hate Shampoo, but the culture that she grew up in. She is very much like himself who grew up believing certain things that are not true, such as men are weak and vice-versa for him.

Anyway, Tina has been helping him to overcome his fear of cats. The training is one that psychologists in the other world have used millions of times to cure people of phobias. He is put inside an empty room with two holes in it on opposite sides. Then Shampoo would come out of one hole, run across the room right in front of him and then disappear into the other hole. Of course he would run screaming every time he saw her. However, the amount of time for the fear to stay in his system lessens each time it happens. So far he only jumps when Shampoo shoots across the room. When he is starting to get used to her Tina said that she would have Shampoo not run as fast as she usually does. He is still afraid of her and especially cats in general, but at least he is starting to not be afraid of Shampoo's cat form as much as he used to be.

Even though he still cannot look her in the eye he was able to at least see that she is recovering some of her old spirit back.

The main problem with her is how they are going to change her back to a human. He talked about it with Piccolo and he said that it is VERY risky attempting something like that. Unlike before when he had tried to get rid of his curse this time they would be trying to revert her BACK to a human. Something even his Master Crowley has never done before. His magic is very different from the magic of Jusenkyo and mixing two different types of magic can produce anything. He was relatively sure of what he was doing when he had tried to remove his curse since his master had done something like it before. However, he learned his lesson from last time and until he knows more about Jusenkyo's magic, which he thinks might he linked to Chaos magic, he will not try anything. He will see what he can do. Already he has one idea. Maybe if Magic Hat helped him then maybe Shampoo will be turned back into a human. However, when he asked Tina and Molly about getting her here they said that she is rather busy at the moment and cannot come.

Viki is also has been FORBIDDEN from using her Blinking Rune during that time. They do NOT need another accident like what happened to Ranko to happen again.

She looked really cute with her face all puffed up when the he had said that. She is one of those people that look cute instead of scary when they are irritated.

'Boy I sure am introspective today,' he thought as he sat down at the rim of the fountain at the center of the main square. People said hello to him, but he is so into his thoughts that the only response they received is a small wave before he returned to his thoughts.

Since he thought about his adorable-when-irritated fiancée he could not help but think of her 'chibi form' as he likes to think of her. Little Viki seems to be waiting for something to happen. She seems to be watching him a lot lately (in fact, unknown to him the very girl is watching him at the moment). She always has a look on her face that seems to be…anticipating…something. Anyway, it's funny and a little weird that the only people she opens herself up to are older Viki and himself. She always has a smile on her face when he is talking to her that always gets bigger when him and older Viki are together. 'I wonder why that is.'

Then, following an erratic train of thought, he thought of a few events that happened in the other world. Before he left his old world he received a letter from Herb addressed to the Tendo Dojo just before leaving. It said that he sent Aoi the waters she asked for and his debt to him is repaid in full. He smiled as he thought about that. Aoi seemed like a nice person and can rival Kasumi (though Kasumi would win every time). Only his gender had made life difficult for him. Now SHE does not have to worry about that anymore.

The letter went on to say some news on what has been happening in their area. He has made an alliance with the Phoenix people and are working together to repel the Amazon forces. The women, ever since he had defeated Saffron, had been steadily raising their attacks on their two lands. A little before the Amazon party had been sent to retrieve him from the island (Herb has spies in their tribe and found out about it) they declared war on their two nations, especially since Saffron is still a child and vulnerable and the Musks are few in numbers. With their two nations combined they are at a stalemate with the Amazons.

He should have known why the Amazons were so adamant on getting him into the tribe. Just like he is a meal ticket to Genma, a baby maker to Nodoka, an heir to Soun, and a free feel to Happosai, Cologne had wanted him as a weapon. That was why Shampoo was punished so severely even though it was Cologne who had dismissed the two kisses. They could not have the matriarch at fault after all.

He, and probably his children, would have been used as weapons to conquer the other two nations.

He had been so lost in thought that it took a loud "KUUUUEEEEE!" to snap him out of it. Just above him is Fubar and on his back is Lulu, waving franticly to get his attention. He sighed deeply and stood up just as the two landed right in front of him. This could only mean one thing.

Harmonia has returned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside of Duck Village -

The two armies faced each other again. Both sides are ready for battle, but the Harmonian Army looked frightened while the Grasslanders and Zexens looked smug. The latter groups knew that Ranma and his army would be coming soon and save them yet again. Lucia had already sent Lulu on Fubar to go and ask for help. The Grasslanders and Zexens could not help but feel confident that the battle will end in their favor.

But the Harmonians have an ace up their sleeve this time. THAT is what has them so frightened, NOT Ranma or his army.

A loud scream roared over the battlefield, making all three sides shiver. Just as suddenly as the scream began a low, whining sound could be heard making its way closer to the Grasslander and Zexen groups.

"Look out!" cried someone as a whirling 'something' flew through the air, cutting through everything in its way. Even the few trees that got in its way are cut down mercilessly while whatever it is did not slow down at all.

The blade went straight for a group of Grasslander soldiers as they tried to dodge what would certainly be their doom. They scrambled to get away, but with the blade so close by it seems impossible.

"DUCK!" Something landed on them and forced them to the ground. The thing went right over their heads, ruffling their hair and clothes. The thing flew back to the one that threw it. Ranma got off of them just as the rest of his group arrived by way of Kathy's horses. The cloud he had jumped from dissipated as he looked towards where the thing that almost killed half a dozen men returned to.

Everyone felt a shiver go up their spines as they looked at the one that had thrown what is now revealed to be a massive double-edged sword or lance (1). The figure stood between 11 to 12 feet tall and has white armor and a flowing blue cape. He literally towered above the rest of the Harmonian troops who seemed both relieved and frightened of the figure at the same time. He is missing some body parts that have been replaced with metal, giving him the appearance of someone straight out of a sci-fi movie. His left leg and right arm have been replaced with metal limbs that gleamed in the sun. His face looked as though whoever had done it decided in the middle of the operation not to bother with the rest. Instead, whoever did it has fixed a metal faceplate over the left side of his face and skull. The eye underneath the faceplate is glowing ghostly silver blue. The face, along with his wild black hair, made anyone who looked at it felt like they are looking at death himself. The insane expression on his face would make anyone run away very, very fast.

Those that had participated in the Zero Unification War felt as if they are staring at a ghost. Actually, they would have preferred a ghost instead of the person they are staring at now. He was known, while still alive, as the Mad Prince for a VERY good reason. He was practically invincible when he was alive. It took an ingenious plan, more than a dozen fighters and dozens more arrows to bring him down. He has killed thousands of men, women and children. He even killed those who begged and degrade themselves to try to convince him to spare them. (B)

The figure gave off a booming and insane laughter, causing those who know or have fought against him to shiver in fright. It is even worse than before. After his laughter died down he introduced himself. "In case any of you don't know me, I am King Luca Blight! I am here to kill you worms!" Again he gave off a booming laughter.

Salome tightened his grip on the reins of his horse after hearing the name of their new enemy. He has heard of the Mad Prince. He had done some research into the Zero Nation and the person that started the war and destroyed his kingdom in the end. Luca Blight is the son of the late Agares and Sara Blight, the former rulers of the Highland Kingdom. Luca was known as the Mad Prince and was feared for his unmatched cruelty and bloodlust. It is said that even Yuber, owner of the 'Eight-Fold' True Rune, is cautious of him. His inextinguishable hatred towards the Jowston States was started when he was ten and ruffians had ambushed the entourage of Highland Royalty. Agares got away, but Luca and Sara were captured.

Sara was raped right in front of her own son's eyes over and over again until Han Cunningham, the head of the castle guards, came to rescue them. After learning that Darrel, head of Muse of the Jowston States, had hired the ruffians Luca harbored lasting resentment towards the Jowston Alliance and also toward his father until the day he died. The only person who he allowed to speak equally to him was his half sister Jillia who resembled their mother Sara.

Agares felt overwhelming guilt over his cowardice until his death, which was amplified once Sara died soon after giving birth to Jillia who was fathered during the rape. Sara had a strong sense of motherhood and never got an abortion.

Just before Highland started invading Jowston Luca was given complete control over the Highland Military as Agares stepped down to take responsibility for the ceasefire he signed with Jowston. However, Luca took it as a chance to start another war with Jowston. That time he was ready to use the True Beast Rune, which was passed along the Blight bloodline. He first set up the Unicorn Brigade Massacre to validate a war on Jowston. Then he rushed into Muse and cunningly plotted Anabelle's, the then mayor of Muse, death by convincing Jowy Atreides, who was a member of a mercenary group hired by Muse, to assassinate her. He then sacked Muse and quickly took over Radat, Coronet, South Window and Greenhill (with the help of Jowy). Then, with Jowy's help, he assassinated his own father and became the new King.

He then led his elite White Wolf Army to destroy the Zero Unification Army. He was initially unstoppable, but due to the strategic cooperation between Leon Silverberg, Shu and Jowy Blight (he married Jillia soon after Agares' death) Luca was ambushed during a night raid by the strongest fighters of the Zero Unification Army and killed after having a final duel with the leader of the Zero Army. In the end he shouted out that he is the true face of evil in its purest form. Many agreed that he is a soul lost in its own rage.

Luca spun his double-edged blade with his robotic arm like a fan as he looked over the pitiful army arrayed against him. He reveled in the fear he incited, especially to those that already knew him. "I'm so glad that you remember me after all of this time. Just call me Blight now…" His unnatural eye glowed silver. "…because everything I touch shall wither and die! Just like all of you will when I get my hands on you!" Again he gave his booming, insane laughter.

Apple's fear showed as her hands shook. "This is bad, really bad. It took everything we had just to beat him last time." She swallowed as much of her fear as she can and ran to the front, leaving Caesar to handle the retreating villagers. She told him to get the villagers out and take them to Brass Castle. Blight is an almost unstoppable killing machine and he just LOVES killing unarmed villagers.

She ran up to Ranma to warn him about Luca. Just when she is about to speak she noticed that he is shivering. However, it is not the shiver of fear but of…anger. Apple boggled as he trembled in barely restrained fury. 'Does he know him?'

In Ranma's mind a connection had been made. This _thing_ in front of him had called itself _KING_ Luca Blight, which means he was a _PRINCE _at one point. He has met many such princes throughout his life. Kirin, Toma, Herb and Saffron come to mind. Every single one of them had kidnapped Akane and had tried to kill him.

Everyone thought that he forgave them, but in truth he formed a deep hatred of royalty from his encounters with them. Every single one of them thought themselves to be higher and more important than other people and LIKED picking on the weak. As a martial artist he is obligated to protect the weak. Toma loved seeing people suffer for his entertainment (the Martial Arts Bride Contest), Kirin stole Akane right in front of her family without a thought or consideration of her feelings or theirs on the matter, Herb loved tossing around how powerful he is, and Saffron wanted to rule the world and play around with people's lives.

After he had beaten them they went and mellowed out a little since a 'commoner' had beaten them. Kirin even got married. However, this _THING _is not like any royalty he has met before. This _THING _is worse.

Now this **FREAK** wants to kill him! **NO!** Enough is enough!

Ranma growled as his fists turned white from the pressure it is under. "His battle aura is huge. Damn! Every single time I meet up with some sort of royalty they just HAVE to be super powered or something. Why the hell is it always the jackasses the ones with a lot of power!" Apple could only blink. For some reason Ranma growling reminded her of a cat that's been pissed off.

Ranma's True Rune suddenly glowed, surprising him. He felt…urgings (?) from it for some reason. He wondered what it means when he realized that it is trying to tell him something. It is like a feeling, but it is pretty strong and directed towards Royal Insano with the Classic Evil Villain Laugh. For some reason he heard a very tiny voice saying, "He has a True Rune on him," he said out loud along with the tiny voice.

Apple could not figure out how Ranma knew that, but knew that he is right. "Yes, he does. He more than likely has the True Beast Rune. It's been handed down in his family for generations. Ranma, he has no weaknesses that I know of. Any kind of magic attack that's been thrown at him did nothing but half the damage the spells usually do. Be really careful, okay." She then shouted across the battlefield at Blight, "How can you still be alive! I saw your lifeless body myself!"

Blight grinned at her. He recognized her even though she looks older now. "Thanks to some new allies I made a comeback, wench! I'm even stronger than I was before! Feel the wrath of the Beast Rune!" The image of a rune of a two-headed wolf appeared over him as he glowed with power, causing many to wet their pants.

Ranma growled, fury in his eyes. His aura, a deep red, came out as he unsheathed his sword, removed his limiter and powered up his runes. "He's mine. Everyone else is yours, but Mr. I-am-Royalty-so-I-have-to-be-insane is all mine!" he shouted as his wing burst out of his back and he took off to face Luca. The only ones that aren't shocked are the people that came with him at seeing Ranma has a wing.

Ranma flew straight at Blight and swung his sword, trying to decapitate him. Blight blocked the sword and with a mighty shove threw Ranma away, sending him twisting through the air. He righted himself and landed on the ground.

To his surprise Blight did not look shaken at all. In fact, he's GRINNING! "So you're a flyer. Hmph, so what? You're not the only flyer around here." He raised his metal arm up with his sword and started spinning it, then using his metal leg to jump straight up. The spinning lance acted like a helicopter blade, allowing him to hover in the air. "White Fang Strike!" Blight shouted as he threw a magic attack in the shape of a wolf's head. Ranma had to move fast as the blast flew pass him.

In response Ranma transformed his bracelet into his blaster. He led Blight away from the others as he shot at him multiple times while running sideways towards another area.

Sakura and her team took the lead with Reni, Kohran and Maria giving them covering fire. Sharon and Milia took to the skies, riding Milia's dragon Trash. Futch rode on Bright and attacked from the ground. The two dragons took out as many troops as they can before climbing up/moving on and repeating the process. Their riders would use their weapons to also take out anybody that tries to attack them. Landis is swooping in and out of the battle and with each pass takes out at least three soldiers with his scythe. Mr. Green Turtle and the ninjas carved a path through the enemy ranks while the girls with their parents covered the rear. The other fighters that came with them covered the sides. They're mostly the girls that are after Ranma and they have put aside their competition to fight this battle. Fred, Rico, Juan (demon heads are very good at convincing him to do things) and Augustine are protecting the spell casters and long-range fighters. Piccolo, Viki, and the other spell casters are casting support spells along with healing spells when needed. Tina is casually walking around and taking out any soldiers that cross her path. She even let out a yawn as she turned a soldier into a pretzel.

Chris, on top of her horse, went in front of everyone and raised her sword. "Charge!" A loud battle cry followed hers as the Zexens followed her into combat.

Hugo, seeing Chris upstaging him, also yelled out, "Let's go! Don't let the ironheads have all the glory!" His fellow Grasslanders charged into battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a room belonging to Top Hat –

Top Hat watched as Ranma and his friends fought off the Harmonian Army. Everything is going according to her plan. She knows it might break her sister to see what's going to happen to Ranma, but he needs to become stronger and more skilled. Their big brother is unbeatable, but if he only lasts less than a second against him then he will break the engagement. She cannot let that happen. She had seen how her sister took his last death and does not want to see her being separated from him again. It broke her heart to see her sister so unhappy and as a good big sister she cannot let that happen.

She knows that Tyr is planning something, which of course she knows what it is. Then there is the one that has been consumed by the darkness in his heart. This is the only way for Ranma to be good enough to fight them both.

Looking to her side she saw that Wendy is still out of it. She and the girls had worked her over quite a bit and she will be out for a couple of hours more. It started with her and a few of her servants. Then a few more of her servants came home from the jobs she had assigned to them and they joined in. Since they are not getting any money for what they did to her last husband they were very eager to partake in the benefits of working for her. Sure she gives them money for food, clothing and shelter, but without their main paychecks they cannot get anything extravagant. However, they do get benefits such as what they had just done with Wendy.

She stood up from her bed, the mirror following her. As soon as she did a Dark Magician Girl bounced over to her and dragged her to the baths where many other female 'monsters' proceeded to clean and massage her.

She smiled as the hard working 'monsters' bathed her. She scuffed as she thought about the worlds that THINK they invented the Shadow Games. They have been around before those worlds were even born. She has every single one of the female monsters in her collection, both from the olden times and new. She uses them as she wishes since they are VERY loyal to their masters and would never betray them. When in battle, card or otherwise, they do as they are told without question. They never really 'die' so she does not have to worry about that. She can suck out their souls to attack whoever she is fighting against or use them as ammo to fire the Catapult Turtle. Of course she would make it up to them afterwards. Unlike the cards in those worlds her cards are sentient and totally obedient to her, even more than her servants. The best part is that they chose to be like that. It does wonders for her conscience.

While a Dark Magician Girl wearing a skimpy bikini washed her hair she remembered back to the time she played against one of the Yugi analogs. The two of them fought in a Shadow Game. However, unlike his other opponents she was not after his soul or his puzzle.

She wanted Yugi. She wanted just the kid, not the spirit inside the puzzle. She could care less about Yami. Yugi was just soooo cuuuuuuuuuute!

She won of course. Yami is the so-called King of Games, but SHE is the Queen of Strategy.

Of how she loved her little Yugi. She let his friends keep his puzzle. At first he was really shy around her, but she broke him out of that. No one can resist her after all. It must have been a really weird sight to see, her towering over him as he held her hand with the two of them wearing big smiles on their faces. She never married him, but the time she spent with him is a good memory to her. She had meant to wait until he grew up for that. She had a grand time with him until a few days later when his 'girlfriend' Tea arrived wearing his necklace. The girl had actually challenged 'HER' to a dual. Tea is the worst card player in her group, but she still challenged her to win Yugi back even though she could not use the puzzle since it was really meant for Yugi.

She admired how determined the girl was to get him back and allowed the match to go. She knew that she wanted Yugi back because he is her friend, but mostly because she wanted Yami back. Qen and Fren were charged with keeping Yugi 'busy' as the two of them fought. Yugi and Tea's male friends had actually said OUT LOUD that they wished they were in his place. That blonde kid's girlfriend Mai knocked him on his head to make him stop ogling her two servants.

As she played against Tea she used her cards as a shield or had them taken out of the game to save her life points. They were surprised when her female monsters, once taken out, appeared behind her to cheer her on. She continued to use her monsters as a shield and let them be destroyed so that she could take away Tea's life points little by little with cunning strategies. Of course she could have taken her out quickly, but that would not have been fun. It was great seeing the girl sweat as she tried to think of a way to beat her, not that she could have.

Then Yugi had started going on about how she had no respect for her cards as she used her last three cards, Harpie Lady 1, 2 and 3, as ammo for her Catapult Turtle. THAT had soured her to Yugi. HER, not have any RESPECT for HER cards! He does not understand that she RESPECTS her cards by DEPENDING on them to protect her! He saw what she does with her cards AFTER their battles are finished, and he had the NERVE to tell her that! (Well he never did lasted more then a second before fainting from the massive nosebleed when he had seen her with her monsters.) All HE shows as thanks is a "Thank You" at the end! Hmph! What a fool!

Oh well, she forgave him at the end. He was still young anyway and does not understand that caring for others isn't only just caring for how they feel but also depending on them and trusting them to keep you alive.

In the end she obliterated Tea. However, she gave her back Yugi AFTER giving each of them a kiss that left them speechless. If it had been a different universe Tea would have turned into stone after that. Their guy friends had blood gashing out of their noses after seeing her kissing Tea. That blond kid girlfriend was really letting him have it as he had said he wouldn't mind seeing some of that with Mai.

She smiled. That is one world where Yugi was not abandoned for Yami or where Yami took over his body so Tea could marry the ancient pharaoh, which is quite common actually. Last that she heard of that world is that Yugi and Tea are happily married, as in they cannot get enough of each other both in loving each other and _loving_ each other. She had woken up quite a beast in that little frame of his. He can be quite charming when he wants to be, especially when he grows taller.

Besides, she went to another world where Yugi was all grown up and married THAT one. In that world Tea had wanted Yami so much that Yugi, since he loved her, destroyed his soul so Yami could control his body, sadly a common theme. It was child's play to create a body for him. Then it was even easier to get him to fall in love with her and her with him. Besides, his 'friends' were such jerks that they forgot about him once Yami took over his body, another quite common thing sadly enough. It showed that they were loyal to him only because he kept winning everything and was an avatar to Yami.

That was one husband and one wife ago. It's okay since his soul will be recycled and born into someone else sooner or later. He was great for those years they had been together, but now all she is concentrating on is finding her last husband and whom he was reborn as. She loved that man more than any of her husbands that she had in the past or wives combined. Her husbands before him all wanted her for her body (except for a small part Yugi). She did not mind, but when she had met him he was different. He did not want her for her body, but for herself and the person she is inside. To test it she had even gone into his memory and erased her image and replaced with the most disgusting, ugliest woman she could think of.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a world where Genma was a girl she developed a sneezing fit. (I know it's scary just to think about it. I'm sorry for putting that image in your minds.)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He still loved her afterwards. Later on she revealed how she truly looked and it did not faze him how beautiful she became. He loved her for her personality and mind.

In that life he had always reminded faithful to her and did not go looking at younger girls when they got older (she used a mortal body during her marriage to him). He loved her for her what she had given him, a person that wanted to be his friend and something more. She vowed that day that she would never take another husband but him again because he is all she needed in a man. But that did not mean she wouldn't take another wife. She liked sharing him. Actually, it took her a year to get him to loosen up so that he would sleep anybody else but her. He had gone on and on about cheating on her and that he did not want to do it. When she finally begged him he relented.

However, it was a mistake since a weeklong orgy with her servants had killed him. And what she did to them afterwards wasn't pretty at all.

She snapped out of her reminiscing mode and pulled out four cards and summoned the ones on them. Harpie Lady 1, 2, 3 and Harpie Girl appeared in front of her. The Harpie Ladies wore the same black and purple outfits and she just loved how those two black straps just barely covered their well-formed ample chests. Red, orange and blue with their green wings along with their tail feathers look great on them and felt real good rubbing against her skin. Their younger sister Harpie Girl wore a very revealing black leather bikini and light red leggings. Unlike her sisters she has pink feathers and has long blonde hair with a large pink feather sticking out of it.

Top smiled at them as the other 'monsters' continued bathing her. "Hello girls".

All four of them went up to her and gave her a smoldering kiss. After each kiss they replied, "Hello, mistress. It is good to see you again."

After the four are finished and lined up in front of her she addressed all four of them. "Lum, Ann, Lisa and Betty," Top said, going from their name order. "I have a job for you four." She pointed at the mirror still showing the battle. "Go and fly over the battlefield and keep me informed of the battle."

Instead of doing her orders the four took on pouting expressions. "So what do we get since we missed out on the party with Wendy?" Lum asked with a catch in her voice.

Ann's lips trembled as she said, "Yeah. We should get something."

"Why were we left out?" Lisa whined.

"Because you failed to follow your orders that I gave you and you four spent all that time at the bar getting drunk and making out with the guys there," Top said sternly, frowning at them.

Betty looked like she is about to cry. "Well, still! We should get something mistress!"

Top sighed. She hated it when they did that to her. It is a trait she shares with her future brother-in-law. She can never say no to crying females either. "Fine! If you do this right I will allow Pan and the Amazoness play 'hard' with you girls," she said, thinking it would be fun to join in on that kind of fun. She did not need to elaborate what Pan and the Amazoness have in mind as the Harpie sisters took off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the battle -

"Hahahaha! This is going to be fun!" Blight had an insane look that would make Landis green with envy. He is spinning his arm blade around as he sized up his opponent. The two of them had landed once they were far enough away from the battlefield that no one could bother them or see the action clearly.

Ranma tightened his grip on his sword. "I've heard of you. You're supposed to be dead right now." His anger at having to face another royalty is there, but he is keeping it at a manageable level so it would power him instead of hindering him.

"Blah blah blah blah blah! I didn't come here to talk! I came here to KILL YOU!" With that the battle started.

Blight threw his sword again at Ranma. Thankfully, it is just slow enough that he can duck under it. He rolled forward, and retracted his wing at the same time, so that the spinning blade passed over him and he tried to stab at his opponent. Blight blocked the incoming blade with his metal arm then shot his other fist out, almost breaking Ranma's jaw if he had not turned his head in time. Ranma tried a horizontal slash, but it is dodged and a straight kick almost gets him. Ranma tried to kick in return, but gets turned away by Blight's foot. A three-punch combo almost hit him too.

Ranma jumped backwards to gain some moving room. He prepared for Blight to attack again, but he just stood there with another grin. He is about to charge in again when he heard a whirring sound.

His sword!

He jumped to the side just as it passed where he was half a second ago. He got a nick on the shoulder, but thankfully his armor took the damage. Blight caught his sword as he began running forward. As he ran towards Ranma he spun his weapon again like a fan in front of him. Ranma ran backwards as the whirling blade tried to turn him into tiny little pieces. Their running took them even farther away from the fight. He tried blasting it with his blaster but the fast spinning blades shielded, Blight from the volley of energy beams. Just when the fan is about to reach him Blight pulled it back and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

Ranma reverted, the blaster into a bracelet and used his now free hand to try to make the biological arm let him go while using his legs to kick his opponent repeatedly and his sword slash him multiple times. However, nothing he did work. No matter how much blood he drew Luca just laughed. Blight squeezed his neck mercilessly, almost making him pass out. Just before he did Blight slammed him down to the ground. Even though he's dazed he looked up and rolled to the left as Blight stab down at him. He very shakily got back up and regained his breath as Blight beckoned him to attack.

With a battle cry he charged again and exchanged blows with Blight as he tried to find an opening. Ranma tried every single kata moved that he has learned from his great-grandmother's scrolls and even some that he has seen Kuno use. Everything he did is either blocked or dodged while Blight just grinned at him in apparent glee.

'Damn! Even though he's huge he's just as fast as Happosai!' He did a spinning slash (C) at Blight's head only to be stopped as his opponent caught the blade barehanded with his 'human' hand. Ranma didn't even see blood on his sword as Blight tightened his grip on it. The metal groaned as it resisted being warped, which thankfully it did not. With a powerful yank Blight ripped his sword from out of his hands and threw it far away from them. Seeing this he reformed his blaster and used it to blow Blight's lance away from him.

Before he could do anything else Blight's left eye glowed and shot out a beam of energy from his glowing silver blue eye. The blast hit him on the chest and set him flying back over a hundred feet away. The armor did not survive and the beam traveled on towards his bare chest.

Thankfully he had worn Brute Hat's magic-resisting clothes and the beam just happened to be made of magic. The beam could not pass through one of the Hat's creations and he hit the ground with the beam still going at him. He screamed since even though the beam is being stopped by his shirt the force it produced is not. He felt like he's being hit by Ryoga using the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken AFTER he had some super soba noodles.

Finally, the beam stopped after an excruciating ten seconds of pain. His ribs hurt like hell and he had problems breathing. He looked up as Blight charged at him at ramming speed. He shakily raised a hand.

"Hand of Chaos!" Ranma gasped out. The beam of black energy erupted from his hands straight at his charging opponent, but to his shock Blight took it head on and kept on charging at him. When Blight reached him instead of tackling him he reared back a foot and hit him on the jaw, almost breaking his neck and jaw as he again flew backwards a hundred and fifty feet away.

Before he could regain his senses he was lifted into the air by the neck. Blight mercilessly kicked and punched again and again using his robotic arm and leg, all the while laughing and proclaiming how weak and pathetic he is. His metal armor did not survive the impacts.

By now he's seeing spots in front of his eyes and his body could barely take the punishment it is taking. With a supreme effort he used what remaining strength and ki he has left to kick Blight with both feet as hard as he can. Instead of Blight moving he instead is ripped from Blight's grip and landed fifty feet away. He sat up and crouched as he tried to will himself to heal. Blight just grinned and gestured for him to attack again. His chances of winning are getting lower by the second.

His body ached even more than when the whole Wrecking Crew beats him up. Hell, the pain he is feeling now is three times worse than when they are at their worse. Even his fight with Faceless paled in comparison to this. He hasn't felt this hopeless in a fight since his battle with Saffron long ago. This time there is no magical artifact to save him either. He steeled himself before jumping into the air and used his blaster to send down a rain of shots at Blight.

Before he could let out more than five shots Blight jumped up and grabbed him by a leg and slammed him to the ground again, and again, and again. As he tried to get up Blight kicked him on the stomach, making all the air in his lungs to come out. He coughed and hacked blood as he tried to stay upright on his hands and knees.

"Yeeeessss," Blight hissed in delight as he went in front of him. "Bow down to me, you lowly worm. Beg for you life. If you act like a pig I'll make your death quick and painless. Okay, never mind. It'll be painful, but at least you'll die quickly. What do you say, worm?" Blight kicked him to get an answer.

Even though he is covered in bruises, and many of those bruises are bleeding profusely, Ranma shakily stood up and faced him defiantly. "I…" his voice came out low and between gasps, but still remained defiant. "…bow to no man."

Instead of getting mad like he expected Blight just grinned wider in feral delight. "Suit yourself. If you won't bow to a man maybe you'll bow down to this!" Blight shouted as the Beast Rune came into being above him. His body began to glow as he transformed into something that will haunt Ranma's nightmares for years to come. His hands and feet grew and produced claws, yet his gloves and boots stayed on his hands and feet only now with the claws poking out of them. His face elongated and turned hairy along with the rest of his body. His armor expanded as he grew bigger and more muscular and much more menacing.

In the end a werewolf with Blight's mechanical parts and armor stood before him. The Beast Rune's insignia shined brightly on his forehead. The newly transformed Blight threw his head back, letting out a howl as he felt the power of the rune wash over him.

"Hell no," Ranma said to himself as he felt Blight's power levels double, no, triple in size. With the speed, grace and power of a wolf Blight leaped towards his battered body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On a hillside overlooking the battlefield -

Caesar walked up to Apple's side and looked down at the battle below. "All of the noncombatants have been evacuated from the village Apple." He looked around saw that with the combined efforts of the Grasslanders, Zexens and those of Ranma's group they are slowly forcing the much larger Harmonian Army to retreat.

The woman next to him nodded. "Good. Make sure that…!" Apple voice caught in her throat as she saw the Beast Rune flash above where Blight and Ranma is fighting. She cursed herself for not keeping an eye on their battle. She quickly told Caesar to take over for her as she rushed to where the two are fighting. She saw a horse without a rider and quickly got on and sped towards the fight.

She reached the clearing just when Blight finished transforming into a werewolf. Even though she had known Bob, an actual werewolf, seeing Blight change right in front of her was a shock.

She became horrified as she saw Ranma's state. She became even more horrified as Blight leap at him. She could only watch as Blight tore into him: biting, clawing, punching, kicking, treating his body like a rag doll. Ranma's screams of pain will stay in her nightmares for years to come.

"Help." Her tiny could barely be heard. "Help. Somebody. Please. HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!" She screamed towards where the battle between the two armies is occurring. She turned her horse and sped towards there. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP! HE'S GOING TO BE KILLED!"

Just before she is halfway there two figures ran by her, followed a few steps behind by four others. She turned her horse around and followed them, not knowing who they are since they practically blurred past her but hoping that they can help Ranma before it is too late.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Ranma -

Ranma felt his blood flow out of him from hundreds of cuts, bruises, claw and bite marks. He can barely keep awake as he stared at the grinning werewolf standing over his practically dead body. He knows that he is dying, but his stubbornness would not let him admit it. He had never been so overpowered before in his entire life. He tried to will his body to move, but nothing worked. His sword laid much too far to his right for him to grab. His hat is to his left, miraculously unharmed but has his blood all over it. His metal armor was ripped from his body sometime during the mauling he received and lay in pieces all over the place. The clothes that Brute had had given him is so ripped up that it might not be useful anymore. His blaster had reverted back into a bracelet, not that he could have lifted it up anyway. His mind knows that he is about to die, but he would not let Blight have the satisfaction of seeing him back down.

Another part of him refuses to back down as well. It is known that all True Runes are sentient and has a will of its own. The Chaos Rune is no exception to that, especially since it is not a part of the 27 True Runes. It would not let its bearer die now.

It delved into Ranma's mind and searched for a way to keep its bearer alive. Even his unnaturally high rate of recovery will not save him. Thankfully, since Blight is not a real werewolf it did not detect Ranma turning into one. However, it did detect the Beast Rune's magic wrecking havoc on its bearer's body. It searched and searched franticly. Then it found something.

The Rune saw that it is uncontrollable, just like itself. It is a part of Ranma that never backs down and never stops fighting until it or its opponent is good and dead. Usually, Ranma uses only a small part of it. But if the Rune unleashes it all of it would be freed instead of just a small part.

It would do. The Chaos Rune broke down the barrier keeping it at bay and infused it with its powers. The Rune also activated the unused rune on Ranma's hand and merged and connected it with the now freed power as well. It took the magic from Blight's bites and merged it as well to give it more power.

Ranma could barely keep his eyes open, especially due to the blood that got into his eyes. Still, he forced himself to stare death in the face. He stared as Blight raised one clawed hand to finish him off. He wanted to lash out, to wipe that smirk off of Blight's face. All he could do is see how his life will end.

That's when he felt it. The feeling he gets whenever he is about to black out and wake up much later remembering nothing. It is a feeling that he both loves and hates, as it lets him escape into the dark recesses of his mind while it takes care of whatever is threatening him. He felt the Neko-ken coming out, even though there isn't a single cat in the area. He also felt a tingle where the Chimera Rune is.

However, it's too late as he watched Blight's hand descend on him. He won't go cat in time.

_SWIIIIIIIIPE!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note to all readers. Please read.

As most of you know Suikoden 4 has been released. Due to this great game coming out we will be taking a few weeks off of fanfic writing to play this great game AND to recharge ourselves for the next few chapters (we've been dealing out chapters nonstop for almost a year now after all). I hope all of you understand. Thank you for reading our fic!

Author's Notes

1 – Think of the rock guy's weapon from Ninja Scroll

Co-writer's Notes (Member ID 568765, check there for the side stories)

(A) Please replace W with B and you will know what Chris REALLY called her.

(B) In Suikoden II he made someone act like a pig in front of him, then killed her anyway.

(C) Link's signature move in the Zelda games.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	30. What Will We Do Now?

Suikoden One Half

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Last Chapter -

Ranma could barely keep his eyes open, especially due to the blood that got into his eyes. Still, he forced himself to stare death in the face. He stared as Blight raised one clawed hand to finish him off. He wanted to lash out, to wipe that smirk off of Blight's face. All he could do is see how his life will end.

That's when he felt it. The feeling he gets whenever he is about to black out and wake up much later remembering nothing. It is a feeling that he both loves and hates, as it lets him escape into the dark recesses of his mind while it takes care of whatever is threatening him. He felt the Neko-ken coming out, even though there isn't a single cat in the area. He also felt a tingle where the Chimera Rune is.

However, it's too late as he watched Blight's hand descend on him. He won't go cat in time.

_SWIIIIIIIIPE!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 23 Part 1 – What Will We Do Now?

Apple, riding on her horse, watched as the two men at the head of the rescue team raced towards where Ranma is about to be killed by Blight. She stared in horror as the pseudo-werewolf brought down a clawed paw towards Ranma's neck and watched in morbid fascination as it is about to rip his throat out.

One of the men racing to save Ranma raised his left hand and yelled out, "Royal Passage!" A giant battleship appeared in the sky. The side panels of the ship opened up and let loose a volley of magical shots out of the cannons.

The other man raised his own left hand and yelled out, "Black Shadow!" A shapeless ball of shadow flew out of a hole that appeared in midair.

Just when Blight's claws are centimeters away from Ranma's neck the two magical attacks hit his side. Blight howled in pain as he is thrown away. The two attacks plowed him into the ground as he skidded away from his prey. He created a path fifty feet long as the magical attacks ate away at his side. When the attacks stopped Blight is growling in pain.

Blight angrily stood back up, shaking off loose dirt and wiping off the blood where the attacks had hit him and created a wound that is already healing up. "Who dares to hit me!" he snarled. He spotted his attackers who are standing protectively in front of Ranma's dying body.

Blight growled as he studied the two men. He is about to charge in and rip them apart when he recognized them at the same time as the Beast Rune let him know who they are.

One of the men is a blonde man wearing his hair in a ponytail. He is wearing a blue shirt and white pants held up by a brown belt. On his wrists are brown bracers and on his feet are leather boots. In his hands is a blue bo staff with two metal dragon heads at both ends. Currently the staff is leveled at him and his eyes reflected experience and determination. The rune on his forehead, a Blue Gate Rune, is what had summoned the giant ship.

The other man is wearing a long red and white shirt and black pants that does not quite reach his feet. Around his head he wore a circlet and a yellow cloth is wrapped around his shoulders and neck. On his feet is a pair of brown boots. In his hands, which are covered with brown gloves, he brandished large tonfars that are ready to beat him to death if needed. The Darkness Rune on his left hand is where the other attack came from.

Blight snarled as he recognized the two. Even though they are older he would recognize them anywhere. One is the traitor that got him killed, the other the hero that HAD killed him. He chuckled darkly. "So the two of you are still alive, eh. GOOD! That means I get to kill you as well!" He howled in feral delight.

Jowy Blight tightened his grip on his staff. He recognized the beast from the armor it is wearing. "Nice changes Luca. Don't worry, I'll make sure you stay dead this time!"

Lexx got into another stance and prepared himself for battle.

Blight howled/laughed. "If you two think you're good enough to beat me you're deluding yourselves! I'm MUCH better than I was before and it took many of you to kill me last time! There are only two of you now!"

Jowy confidently shouted, "We may only be two, but we're good enough to hold you off! We are not going to let you kill him!" He indicated with his bo to Ranma's body, who has Apple looking over him and trying to get him to swallow some medicine.

Blight howled again and is about to charge at them when a bolt of lighting struck him from the sky. It did not hurt very much but it is enough to distract him. A shriek came from behind Lexx and Jowy causing them to turn around. Apple is sprawled on the ground and looking up, prompting the others to look up as well.

Landis is holding onto Ranma's body, his body dripping blood. His left arm and right leg dangled at an odd angle, more than likely due to the bones sticking out of them. On top of the bleeding and dying form of Ranma is his sword and bloody hat.

"I'll take him to Brass Castle!" Landis shouted down to Apple, Lexx and Jowy. "Hold this guy off as long as you can! I'll have somebody sound a full retreat!" With that the winger flew off with Ranma in his arms.

Blight snapped his attention back onto his opponents again. "If you two think you can stop me think again!" He started striding up to the two would-be heroes as Apple got on her horse and took off, leaving the three alone.

"We can't, but we can hold you here long enough for them to get away!" Jowy shouted as he and Lexx did their team attack. They ran circles around Blight then charged forward with their weapons. However, much to their surprise Blight caught their weapons, pulled on them and caused the two to slam into each other.

While the two are dazed he picked them up, slammed the two into each other again and then threw them away. While the two men are still in the air he is about to blast them with a powerful magic attack when a barrel came flying at him. Punching it with his metal arm the contents of the barrel, oil, splashed all over him. He snarled as the sticky liquid stuck to his fur. While he is trying in vain to get it off the two stood back up next to one who had thrown the barrel.

Giving up on the futility of getting the oil off of him he looked to the one that had thrown the barrel. He recognized her as well. It is Lexx's older sister Nanami. She too has aged. She is dressed the same as he had last seen her, in blue pants that puffed out and ended just below her kneecaps, a pink shirt with yellow sleeves and a blue cloth wrapped around her waist acting like a belt. A pink collar and a headband on her hair completed her look. It is easy to underestimate her on the way she dresses. She is an adept user of the Sansetsukon or three sectional staff (a three-piece-rod) and her agility in battle is rarely bested.

"So you're here as well," Blight stated with what passed as a grin on his werewolf face. "What was that supposed to do anyway, make me smelly?" he asked with a mocking tone.

Nanami just grinned in returned. "Getting you ready for what's coming."

"What?" Before he can say anything else a stream of fire engulfed him. Blight screamed as his skin and fur is lit on fire and caused him much pain. Normally it would not hurt much, but since he is drenched in oil the effect is heightened drastically.

Bolgan, a giant of a man, is the cause of the stream of fire. He is dressed only in a green kilt being held up by metal chains that criss-crossed his chest. He has a Fire-Breathing rune that lets him breathe fire that he is currently using to engulf Blight with.

Pushing against his back are his two 'sisters' Rina and Eilie. Both of them have dusty skin and black hair and both have the same style of clothes, gypsy like. Eilie, the younger sister, has short hair and wears a black tank top and shorts with a red cloth wrapped around her waist. She is a knife thrower and quite skilled. During her younger days she was considered good looking, but having grown up she is now a beauty that is surpassed only by her sister.

Rina is the sexy sister with long, silky hair. She wears a black dress with a pink skirt underneath and a green cloth around her waist. She is powerful with fire magic and uses cards as her weapons. She is also very experienced when it comes to men.

"Come on! Let's go!" Nanami shouted as the six of them took off. The fire would buy them time to get away from Blight. They are not stupid enough to take him on by themselves.

Angered by their actions Blight ignored the pain and ran after the fleeing heroes, one who he noticed swept up a woman that had come running towards them. Way ahead of them is Apple on her horse. With his superior speed he is able to catch up to them quickly. He is about to pounce on them when he is engulfed in an even bigger stream of fire. The pain is too much for him and he howled and screamed as he tried to put out the fire by rolling around on the ground. He is able to put out the fire only by totally surrounding himself with dirt. That made him even more pissed off.

Flying high above is Fubar with Hugo on his back. He had seen the group running away from the huge man and went to help.

"You little pest!" Blight shouted as he got back up, glaring with hatred at the boy riding on a griffon. He ignored the pain signals of his skin and fur and sent a magic attack Hugo's way. "Soul of The Beast!" Blight unleashed his second most powerful magic attack. The magical energy took the form of a ghostly glowing silvery wolf. Then he turned back to the fleeing heroes, not even seeing that Hugo and Fubar had managed to dodge his attack. He would have charged after Jowy and Lexx and those with them, but he is still healing from the burns.

Fubar is about to go down and charge at Blight when he felt Hugo pull on his feathers lightly. "Fubar, we have to retreat for now. Come on." Hugo looked down at Blight as Fubar flew away from the scene, knowing that there is no way he will be able to take him on as he is now. 'One day I'll be strong enough to face him,' Hugo thought to himself. He will kill this Blight person and prove to all that he is as great as a warrior as Ranma! No, he is even better!

Blight growled as he watched the small whelp flying away. Knowing that chasing them is futile he turned to head back towards camp. 'THEY WON'T GET AWAY NEXT TIME! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY! I'LL MAKE SURE TO TORTURE THEM FOR THIS INSULT!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the battle –

Sasarai and Dios are watching as the Grasslander Army retreated in the wake of Ranma's defeat. Covering their retreat is a scantily clad female ninja who has split herself into many bodies and throwing ninja stars into their soldiers. After killing dozens of them she reverted back into one form and fled along with the rest of them. They could have chased after them and eradicated them, but Sasarai felt that it is enough and recalled the army.

The two of them are uncomfortable with Luca Blight that the Masked Bishop had brought in. Sasarai knew far too well what kind of man Blight was while human and now that he is not even human anymore thanks to whatever has been done to him there's not telling what he will do. He is also far more powerful than ever. Now that he also has the backing of the True Beast Rune he is virtually unstoppable. The Beast Rune is the most bloodthirsty of the True Runes and now has the most bloodthirsty man in history as its bearer. Can it get any worse?

"With Ranma out of the way we should be able to push our advance forward with little trouble," Dios commented.

"Yes, but with Blight on our side we will have to look to our backs as there's no telling what he's up too," Sasarai commented back.

Dios nodded. "He does make our men very uneasy. We will have to keep an eye on him or he could turn on us."

"I just hope we'll survive if that happens," Sasarai said gravely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Ranma's mind –

While Landis is bringing Ranma's body to Brass Castle, which has not moved since the winger had picked him up, in his mind there is much activity. The Chaos Rune had not expected its bearer to be saved in that fashion and is trying to control what it has done. However, once released the Neko-ken would not bow down to anybody or anything's will, especially with the power up it received from the rune and Blight's magic. The best the rune can do for now is to slow its progress while it tried to find a way to keep its bearer from turning fully into a cat.

So while Ranma's body is being transported for healing and protection in his mind a war is being waged to save who he is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some time later at Brass Castle –

Ranma has been laid in Chris' bedchamber as he recovered from his fight with Blight. Mio and Tuta had both come to help with the wounded and the doctor had sown up all of his wounds and reset his broken bones. Mio had thrown up at the sight of his mangled body and had to be given a sedative to calm her down. Two bottles of Mega A Medicine and a major healing by Ranko had gotten rid of all the wounds and fixed his bones where they have been snapped.

All around him the girls whose hearts he has captured are arranged, waiting worriedly for him to wake up. His wounds had been healed, yet he refuses to wake up. They tried everything they could, even throwing a bucket of cold water on him. Nothing worked.

His clothes have been changed and he has been given a sponge bath. Chris' bed sheets have also been changed. His blood had soaked through and many of the girls could not stomach having it there.

When the call to retreat had sounded they could not believe their ears. They were winning and thought that someone must have made a mistake. Everyone continued to fight until Kodachi had given off a heart-stopping scream. They all looked over to her and saw her looking up. They looked up as well and gasped as they saw Landis flying away with Ranma's bloody body. Everyone had seen and the Harmonians got a new wind and pushed them back. Kasumi, using a technique that Watari and Ayame had taught her, held the enemy at bay as everyone retreated back to Brass Castle where they are holed up. All they can do is wait for the Harmonian Army to attack again. Hinako and Viki had left to organize help at Lake Castle and bring them here.

A knock came from the door and a second later Louis' head poked into the room. "Lady Chris, everyone is waiting for you in the meeting room."

From her spot on a chair next to the bed Chris nodded. "I'll be there in a moment Louis. Thank you." She stood up and walked towards the door, Emily taking her spot quickly. Mio, who is standing over the headboard, arranged the pillows so he would be more comfortable before reluctantly leaving the room to help with the other wounded.

She passed by a sad looking and tear-streaked Iris who has Kuriboh floating above her head, trying to cheer her up. The girl is sitting on Kodachi's lap who is rocking her back and forth as she tried to comfort both the girl and herself.

She also passed by a stone-faced Reni who is washing Ranma's hat. She knows her daughter enough that she looks stone faced because she is suppressing her emotions. Her blood soaked hands look all wrong on her. She or one of the other mothers would have to talk to her later to get her to open up and release her pent up emotions before it eats away at her.

Near the door she stopped next to Tina, who is caressing Ranma's blood-soaked and torn clothes, the ones that her brother had made. Her face is blank, but if you looked into her eyes you would see the torrent of emotions going through her.

"Let me know if anything happens, okay," she asked of her. All she received is a nod, which is good enough for her. As she passed by she saw out of the corner of her eye a glimpse of white, but what it was she does not know or care. She exited the room and followed Louis to where the meeting is. She nodded at the two older Jones siblings who are standing guard at the door who gave her a nod in return. Kurumi looks troubled while Natsume has a steely expression on her face.

After a few steps Chris and Louis heard the door she had just left open and close. They stopped and waited as Lachette walked to them.

Out of her group she is taking Ranma's condition the best. Even Maria, the cold one, is beginning to lose control of her emotions. The blonde girl alternates between caressing her gun and shaking Ranma so that he would wake up. A furious expression is slowly forming on her face as well. The girl is slowly loosing it as everyone can tell that she is starting to go into a murderous rage.

While the other girls are taking it more or less worse than Maria Lachette is the picture of control. She is all business as she approached the two. "I'll go with you," is all she said.

Chris merely nodded and the three went to the meeting room. When they arrived they saw the leaders of the armies are already there. In attendance are Dupa, Lucia, Salome, the chief of the Duck Clan, Geddoe, Caesar and Apple. Also in the room are four of the people who they have been told saved Ranma's life.

Salome looked up at hearing the door open. "Good, you're here." He indicated for the two to sit down as Louis backed out of the room.

"How is Ranma doing?" Lucia asked after Chris and Lachette have seated themselves. She gave Lachette a glance but nothing more, figuring that she must be a right-hand woman of Ranma's or something.

"He still hasn't woken up, but all of his wounds have been all been healed," Lachette replied.

Everyone jumped when a pop sounded and Tina is suddenly seated next to the blonde American. She is no longer holding the clothes that her brother had made and a very solemn expression is on her face. "It's up to him now. I don't know what's going on in his mind, but something is keeping him asleep. I suggest we just let him rest for now."

Everyone nodded after they had shaken off the surprise of Tina showing up out of thin air. Ranma and those he associates with all seem to know how to do that. Jowy then commented, "He's something to be able to withstand fighting Blight like that. I don't think I would've done as well."

One of the middle-aged women with them, one that has long raven hair, patted his arm.

Chris gave them a funny look. "I don't think we have been introduced. I am Chris Jones. And you are?" she directed her question to the four people in the room that she did not recognize. Even though the residents of Lake Castle knew the truth to the outside world she is still known as Ranma's wife. Salome and the others nodded, wondering who they are as well. Apple had been the one to invite the four of them here. Lucia knows who he is so she merely watched on.

Before anyone could answer everyone felt a feeling of darkness. They all looked towards the source and saw Tina with a pitch-black aura. Right next to her is Lachette with a much smaller dark-red aura, but one that is still threatening. The two women saw that they are being stared at and said, "Don't mind us. Answer her question." The emotionless way they said it sent chills up their spines, especially Chris'.

Jowy, not understanding why the two women are being like that (not that anyone else did either), gulped before answering. "My name is Jowy Blight. Wait! Wait!" After he had said his name Dupa, the chief of the Duck Clan, Chris and Geddoe became startled and took out their weapons while Caesar studied at him. Tina remained unresponsive while Lachette gave him a calculating look. Salome merely looked on since he already knew about his history with Blight, he just did not know how he looked like. Lucia remained unmoving as she already knew who he is and wanted to see how things have changed with him.

Apple quickly stood up and faced the tense crowd. "There's no need for that! Stand down everyone!" No one is lowering his or her weapons so she yelled, "I SAID stand down!" After a moment everyone lowered their weapons, but are still poised to use them if needed.

Jowy and the three others with him let go of the breaths they did not know they were holding. "Anyway, I'm Jowy Blight, brother-in-law to Luca Blight. This," he took the hand of the raven longhaired middle-aged woman next to him. "…is my wife, Jillia Blight, who is the half-sister of Luca. No, we are not helping him. I swear this on my life."

Apple spoke up. "I vouch for him. I've talked to Nanami and she told me everything. Even though the two of them worked together for a while he is not working for him anymore, right?" She directed her question at Jowy.

Jillia answered for him. "Yes. My husband might have worked for my brother once, but he has changed his ways. Please, do not hold a grudge against him."

Chris stared at them for a long time before putting away her sword, prompting the others to do the same. "Alright. We believe you for now. Who are the other two with you?"

Lexx turned to her and spoke one of the longest sentences he has ever said in his entire life. "My name is Lexx. This is my wife, Eilie." With a huge grin he took the hand of the shorthaired middle-aged woman next to him.

Apple's surprise is evident from the widening of her eyes. She gasped when Eilie patted her stomach and said with a beaming smile, "This is our unborn child. He or she is about one month old."

"Congratulations you two!" Exclaimed Apple while clapping her hands together. "I knew about Eilie's crush on you long ago, but to have actually caught him! I'm so happy for you Eilie!" Eilie blushed prettily.

"**Anyway**," Caesar interrupted. "Why are you here? I've heard about you from Apple. You're pretty far from where you should be. Where have you been the past fifteen years?"

Jowy cleared his throat before answering. "Should we start from the beginning? From when we left the Zero Nation?" At Apple's nod he continued. The others are about to tell him to say only the relevant parts when Apple gave them a glare that shut them up. "When Nanami, Lexx and I left years ago we traveled around for a long time. We went to see the world and all that. We would visit Jillia and Pilika from time to time in their mansion in Harmonia, but each time we never made ourselves known to them."

"Then twelve years ago that changed," Jillia continued for him. "I was watering the plants when I heard a commotion coming from the gates. When I went to see what was going on I saw my husband being dragged to my home by Nanami. I was overjoyed and welcomed the three of them into my home. Pilika was estatic."

"Where is Pilika anyway?" Apple asked. "I don't see her with you."

"She's not with us. She is all grown up now and said that she wanted to go around the world on her own for a while. Anyway, I invited them to stay for at least a couple of days. Jowy was very reluctant, but Lexx and especially Nanami, that's Lexx's older sister, convinced him to stay. One thing led to another and soon the mansion is sold and Pilika and I joined the three of them on their travels. We had many great nights together under the stars, didn't we love?"

Jowy could not answer because he is too busy staring at his beautiful wife. Lexx and Eilie rolled their eyes at them.

Since the two of them are busy being lovey-dovey Eilie continued for them. "For many years they traveled around. Then me, my sister Rina and Bolgan met up with them after we left Milit village. Even then I was still in love with Lexx." She took a moment to squeeze the hand of her husband. "It took a VERY long time, and a lot of coaxing from my sister, but finally I was able to tell him of my feelings and the two of us started dating. We were married a month ago and our child was conceived on our wedding night. I still cannot believe that I got married before my sister." She chuckled since Rina has always had the better luck in the love department, yet she is the first to marry and to her first love even.

"That still does not explain your presence here." Salome and the others are quickly loosing their patience. Their gathering went from a war meeting to a meeting of old friends and they are getting angry.

Seeing how tense the group is getting Jowy went on to tell how they ended up here. "A few months ago, about 5 or 6, we found out that a rune has been rampaging around the lands and slaughtering anyone that gets in its way. We looked for it and soon we found the Beast Rune. Even though we are good fighters the rune is still formidable and every time we fought with it the rune gets away after beating the hell out of us. We chased it around and fought it four times already when we lost track of it when we entered the Grasslands. We happened to be in the area when Blight and that boy were fighting and came to help when we heard Apple screaming. That's how we ended up here. Oh man, that kid was really stupid to fight Blight one-on-one." He shook his head at the stupidity of the boy, not knowing that he is signing a death wish.

"**WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY!**" yelled Tina, Lachette and Chris in outrage. Jowy jumped at the outburst and flattened himself against his seat. Maybe berating the kid had not been a good idea. This is especially apparent when the ones who had drawn their weapons at him before are drawing them again, slowly and menacingly.

Jillia covered her cowering husband. "Please! He didn't mean it!" She gave her husband 'the look' that all wives give to their husbands when they do something stupid. "Didn't you, **dear?**"

"Yes! I was just kidding! Sorry!" he laughed nervously as everyone put away their weapons yet again.

After the tempers have cooled down a bit Apple acquired a grave expression. "What has me puzzled is how Blight is still alive. I know that we finished him off long ago, but how is it possible that he's here now."

"He was raised from the dead by Zomba, a master wizard that used to work for Harmonia around 400 years ago," Tina stated to the amazement of the others. "He experimented in bringing the dead back to life, but one of his experiments backfired on him and turned him into a zombie with unnatural powers and a human mind unlike regular zombies. Neclord took him under his wing after he was transformed and four hundred years of experimentation has brought Blight back to life, stronger than ever. We have already dealt with the humans that were turned into super powered monsters that were Neclords enforcers and Neclord himself in the other world. However, the real brains of the operation is Zomba, not Neclord."

"How did you get this information?" Salome asked. Even his research does not have that level of detail.

Tina took out an envelope. "My sister Top Hat sent one of her servants over and gave me a letter about what she found out. Her information network is second to none." While they were retreating one of her sister's Harpy Ladies swooped down and threw the letter at her. She put away the envelope. She did not tell anyone that the letter also says that Ranma has to beat Blight, or else.

That 'or else' sent shivers up her spine. It means that if he does not beat Blight then the engagement is off. The situation is soooo not good!

Dupa looked perturbed. "That is not good news. However, we WILL defeat our enemies, even without Ranma! The Lizard Clan will not lose to these invaders!"

Lucia nodded. "I agree. For now, we will hold them here until we can recover enough to raise our forces and chase them away from our lands."

"But how do we stop an army of that size?" Chris asked.

"We have the advantage with this fort," Caesar stated, drawing everyone's attention to him. His carefree expression is gone and he is all business. "Thanks to the bridge they won't be able to outflank us. Of course they do have us with our backs to the wall so we won't be able to retreat anymore unless we retreat to Lake Castle. However, that must not come to pass. We have to hold them here where we have an advantage."

"Can I suggest something?" Lachette asked. Caesar nodded. "Hugo has the True Fire Rune, right? Well, how about we spread oil on the ground in front of the castle. When the Harmonians are in range Hugo sets it ablaze. That way we can get the Harmonian Army to march in a single file. I'll take the ninjas with me and set traps for the path that they will be forced to take."

Caesar nodded, very impressed. "Okay. We'll leave it up at you and your team then." Lachette nodded before disappearing from sight.

"How does she do that?" Apple asked with a slight hint of swirls in her eyes.

"It's one of the techniques that Ranma's ex-father made," Chris replied.

"Lady Chris?" When Chris turned to Caesar he continued. "Your daughter Reni still has that lance that acts like a gun, right?" Chris nodded. "Good. I've noticed that she is not the only one that has a weapon like that. We can have her and the blonde woman and the one wearing glasses on the walls. They are much more effective than our arrows so we will be depending on them a lot. They will also be charged with taking care of any Mantor riders that try to attack us. Will that be okay with you?" No need to anger a mother so he should ask first before incurring her wrath for endangering her daughter.

Chris exchanged a glance with Tina before nodding. "Alright. I'll talk to the three of them."

Geddoe then asked a serious question. "Then who will be the one to fight Blight? Ranma has not woken up yet and even then he is not good enough."

Tina bristled at the jab at her fiancé, but composed herself. "I'll do it. I'll take care of Blight.

Geddoe nodded. "I know of you. Agreed then. However, who should be your backup just in case?"

"We'll do it," Jowy stated. "Me, Lexx, Nanami, Bolgan, Rina, and Eilie will help you. We've gotten a lot better since the Zero War. Besides, that kid took him on by himself and look what happened."

Jillia could only shake her head at her husband's stupidity. He seems to be extra stupid today for some reason. Lexx and Eilie also shook their heads. Jowy seems to have foot-in-mouth disease today.

In a blink of an eye Tina is right in front of him with two fingers just millimeters away from a fatal pressure point. "I will be taking Blight on by myself. Any objections?"

Jowy rapidly replied that he has none. Even though he does not know about pressure points the sword (which is Chris' by the way) poised right above his Adam's Apple is very convincing.

Tina smirked. "Good. I'm glad we came to an agreement." She retracted Chris' sword and threw it back to its owner who deftly caught and sheathed it.

Salome asked them a really important question. "By the way, I know of the two of you, Mr. Jowy and Mr. Lexx. Do you still have your True Runes by any chance?" Everyone turned to the two of them, wanting to know what True Runes the two men have.

Jowy shook his head. "No. We sealed the Black Sword Rune and the Bright Shield Rune back where we found them years ago. We wanted to grow old and die together instead of outliving our friends and family." Lexx nodded to that. Geddoe's expression briefly flickered before going back to its normal expression. No one noticed. Everyone looked a bit disappointed but dealt with it.

"We are forgetting one thing," Apple interrupted. "Right now our soldiers are feeling hopeless and overwhelmed, especially after Ranma's and our most recent defeat. We can raise it a bit by letting them know what we have in mind, but they will still be disheartened due to the sheer size of our enemy. What we need is one strong leader, someone to inspire them and make them fight with their all. That is why I suggest that we make Hugo the head of the army."

"My son?" Lucia gasped.

For the first time the chief of Duck Village spoke up. "That is a good idea. Hugo is the new Flame Champion and from what I can tell he has the makings of a great warrior. He has the drive to become a great warrior as well. I have noticed that he is very jealous of Ranma and that will drive him to great heights. He will give us his best and lead us to victory."

"But is Hugo up to it?" Dupa asked while Lucia looked around in worry, her motherly instincts making her want to veto the idea since it could mean the death of her only son.

Tina stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go and have a talk with him."

With that the meeting ended and everyone headed their own way. A worried mother followed Tina.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the hallway –

"I can't believe you Jowy! What were you thinking?" Jillia fumed as she stomped away from him.

"I'm sorry dear! Come on, don't be mad at me!" Jowy tried to calm his wife down, but many years of marriage has taught him that she will not easily calm down once she gets mad. She rarely ever does, but when she does and it is serious enough she will be mad for quite some time.

"I mean really! You couldn't stop putting down that boy! It took real courage to face my brother by himself, and here you are bringing him down! Of all the nerve!" She continued to rant as she stomped away from her husband. Jowy stopped following her and just stood there in the middle of the hallway as she disappeared from view.

Jowy sighed. He had not meant to put down the boy so much, but come on! He took on Blight on his own! That is sheer stupidity and she should know it! Admittedly he does not know anything about the kid, but still! His years of travel have taught him that taking on someone more powerful than you one-on-one is really stupid. (A)

"That I never expected to happen," he heard someone comment from behind him. He turned around and found Apple looking at him.

"Oh, how are you Ms. Apple?" Even though the two of them were on opposite sides of the war they are still civil to each other now. Many years have passed and grudges can go away during that time.

"I'm well thank you. Actually, I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind."

"Of course."

The two walked down the hallway as they talked. "I wanted to continue with finding out how have all of you been since I've last seen you. So, any other children besides Pilika?"

Jowy sighed sadly. He should have expected to get that question since meeting up with the people from fifteen years ago. "No. We can't figure it out either. We've tried for years to have another child, but sadly we never conceived." He looked very down.

Apple patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright Ms. Apple. It's not your fault. It's just…" He sighed sadly again. "I just want to know WHY we can't have children. It's like Pilika is the only child we'll ever have; yet she is not really ours. Jillia really wants to have a child, one that she actually gives birth to. I really want to give her that, but what can I do?"

Apple felt sympathy for him. She herself has never had a child, unfortunately she had divorced her husband before becoming pregnant, and she too knows the feeling of never having had a child to raise. She thought about their situation for a moment before getting an idea. "Jowy, listen to me. In Lake Castle the resident doctor there is Tuta. I've heard that he recently has acquired a lot of things from Ranma that is truly extraordinary. Maybe he can do something about your problem."

"REALLY!" he asked excitedly. When Apple nodded he practically shouted, "Thank you Ms. Apple! Maybe I CAN give her that child after all!" He looked very excited until something about what she said penetrated. "Huh? Ranma? That's the kid who took on Blight by himself, right? Why did he take him on by himself anyway? It's like this kid is some sort of hero or something."

"I'd like to know about that too," a voice spoke up behind them. Nanami, followed by Rina, Bolgan, Lexx and Eilie, walked up to them. "I've been hearing some things about the kid that's a little too unbelievable for me. What's the deal with him Apple?" Nanami asked.

Rina gave her a smirk. "I hear the kid is actually older than he looks and is a father already. Care to tell us the story?"

Seeing that she has a long story ahead of her she lead the group towards somewhere where they can sit down and talk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jillia, still with a head of steam from her husband's stupidity, kept on ranting and raving as she walked in the tunnel that separated the two sides of the castle. She is muttering to herself so much that she almost tripped over the thing that suddenly appeared in front of her. She squeaked and almost fell on her behind.

"It is good to see you again Your Highness," the thing in front of her said.

Jillia, after getting her breath from the scare, is about to harshly ask what the person wants before she recognized him. The words she is about to spout evaporated and she asked one thing. "Watari?"

"Yes your Highness," the ninja replied from his kneeling position in front of her. (B)

Ayame's eyes, who by the way is clinging to the roof, narrowed as she witnessed the reunion of master and ninja.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out in the Westside courtyard –

Hugo is sitting by himself, thinking of what happen during the battle. Blight had treated him like a fly on a wall. He clenched his fist as he thought about how Blight just threw an attack his way and dismissed him as a threat. Just because he's still young doesn't mean that he's a kid!

"Why doesn't anyone take me seriously?" Hugo asked himself with a bitter tone.

"Maybe because you're still acting like a kid," a voice from behind him replied. Hugo jumped a bit from surprise before turning around and saw Ranma's former fiancée if the rumors are true.

"What are you talking about?" Hugo asked Fight Hat.

Tina crossed her arms, staring him down and making him feel nervous. "Well, for starters you can't expect people will just follow because you have a True Rune now. They need a reason, a REAL reason to follow your lead. Just because a person has a True Rune doesn't mean they are leader material. You should be able to make a real difference even without one. It doesn't matter if you are the Flame Champion successor or not. It's who and what you can be that matters to people. THAT is a mark of a true hero."

"Oh yeah!" Hugo spat, feeling that his manhood is being challenged. "After all I've been through people STILL think of me as a kid!" he yelled, knowing that that is the reason why he could not measure up to Ranma, "I mean Ranma is that one that people follow because of how great of a warrior he is. How can I compare to someone like him when everyone still treats me like a five-year-old?" he huffed.

Tina put her left hand on his shoulder. He is about to swipe her hand away when her steely gaze froze him. "Hugo, trying to be something you're not won't make you into the person you want to be. Heroes aren't made like that. Anyone that says otherwise is a fool. Ranma's met a couple of people like that and I have met HUNDREDS of people like that so we should know. Only a person that hasn't done anything worthy of being called a hero would say that. Just do what you need to do, that's all. That's how heroes are made. Don't try to be like Ranma." She then got a thoughtful look on her face. "Say, you want to hear a story?"

Hugo nodded, wondering what she would tell him.

The two of them sat down side by side. "Ranma used to have a rival named Ryoga. He's your typical rival that wants to kill you but always looses to you in the end. He has always thought that he is much better than Ranma and always blamed everything on him. He thought that he is honorable. However, he's not all that honorable. When it came down to doing something that will get him something he wants yet is in an dishonorable way he will always fret about the issue, which is good. However, when it is time to make the decision he goes and does it anyway. He makes excuses to justify his actions. However, no matter what his actions were dishonorable. He always says that his heart belonged to this one girl, yet when another girl showed interest in him he would drop that girl for the new one. Then when the first girl shows up he drops the second girl and it is just a vicious cycle. Another time Ranma was weak from an injury and could not fight back and he was ambushed. He defended Ranma, which is good, and said that he could not stand seeing him so weak. Then a second later he punches Ranma, hard. All this time he says that he is infinitely better than Ranma. Do you get the moral of the story?"

Hugo nodded. "Sure. He says he is one thing, but his action's says that he is…totally…different…" His eyes widened as he connected the story to his own life. He says that he will be a better warrior than Ranma, yet he hasn't really done anything yet to deserve that praise except to whine and moan that he will become better than Ranma. Here he is complaining that everyone is treating him like a kid instead of showing everyone that he is an adult and should be treated as one. He finally figured it out. Actions speak louder than words.

Tina nodded as she watched the gears shift in Hugo's head.

He thought about what he is going to do some more before standing up, a determined expression on his face. "Thank you Ms. Fight Hat. I know what I must do now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A while later -

Hugo stood in front of all the soldiers that are gathered in the west courtyard. The soldiers, both the Zexen Knights and the Grassland Clan warriors, are a sorry sight to see. They have seen the strongest warrior in the Grasslands, Ranma, defeated by their enemy. Ranma had given them hope, given them a reason to fight back against impossible odds. Now those odds are even worse than before. Their enemy not only has a warrior that has beaten, quite badly even, their most powerful fighter but that same warrior has the True Beast Rune. Their spirits are at their lowest and many are resigning themselves for death.

Hugo gathered his courage and took a deep breath. Then he spoke in a clear, confident voice. "**My fellow warriors.**" His voice made everyone look towards him, even the villagers that are close by. "**I am Hugo of the Karaya Clan. I was born and raised in the Grasslands. I did not know the outside world until recently. Take Zexen for instance. All I knew of it was its name. However, things are different now. I have seen the Grasslands and the Zexens with my own eyes. I was shocked at what I saw. We, the people of the Grasslands, have looked down on the Zexens as people not blessed by the spirits, while those living in Zexen think of us as barbarians. This mindset has gone on for ages. The True Fire Rune I bear in my right hand keeps the memories of the late Flame Champion, Kain. It taught me that our history is filled with wars and conflicts. The Spirits of Fire were seldom at rest, and peace never lasted long. No matter how difficult the task, the Flame Champion never gave up! He fought to protect the Grasslands! He sacrificed everything to protect his loved ones!"**

By now everyone is giving all of their attention to him, feeling their spirits and hope rise. "**Sometimes a hero has to sacrifice everything! Ranma taught me that when he gave up so much just to come back here to help us in our time of need! He could have lived in peace with his family, never returning here. Yet he has come back and almost paid for it with his life! Not only has he almost sacrificed himself, but by coming here he is bound by his honor to kill his very wife!" **Hugo looked to the side in shame.** "_I_ am the reason, that reason he made the promise to kill her! It is _my_ fault that Ranma and Chris can never know peace! Well I will NOT let their sacrifice be in vain! I will not let their misery be for nothing! We have all seen misery and I do not want anyone else go through it either!**"

All of the soldier's fighting spirits are returning to them. They reached for their weapons, tightened their armor, and prepared themselves and each other for a fight that will determine their fates. "**_Who_ do you want to protect? _What_ do you want to protect? _Which_ memories do you want to protect? Do you really want everything we have held dear for years destroyed now? I for one will not let that happen! I won't! Forget the differences between the Grasslanders and the Zexens! This is OUR land! _It is time we forget our differences and fight together to protect what we cherish!_**"****He screamed into the heavens his last sentence and raised his arm up in a hurrah. Everyone followed his example and a loud hurrah can be heard for miles.

"Yes! That's right!" a Zexen Soldier shouted.

"Yes! We'll never give up!" a Lizard Fighter shouted.

"Yes!" a wounded Kareya Fighter shouted as he picked up his sword with his one good arm. "The bearer of the True Fire Rune, the successor to the Flame Champion, is here with us! We will win!"

"This is the time to fight together!" a Zexen Soldier shouted. "Under the name of the Flame Champion!" A giant hurrah followed his shout.

"**I vow to protect this land with this Rune!**" Hugo said, raising his right hand up to let everyone to see the True Fire Rune. "Under the name of the Flame Champion!"

"Yeah! Oh Yeah!" a Lizard Fighter shouted.

"Flame Champion, Hugo! We come together once again under your new leadership!" a Duck Fighter shouted.

"To protect this land!" a Zexen Knight shouted. A lord cheer rose up as a renew hope to win came from Hugo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the cheering went on off to the side four people are talking. "I guess that's it," Tina said, knowing that Hugo just needed someone to snap him into action.

"Well done my son," Lucia said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well done my oh so **manly** son!" The smile on her face is ear to ear.

**Thump!**

Salome and Lucia jumped when Tina and Chris suddenly facefaulted.

"Is something the matter?" Lucia asked, very confused.

"No, it's nothing," Chris replied as she stood up. 'I guess mothers will be mothers no matter where you go. "Salome, gather a few volunteers from the soldiers and have them report to me. We have some traps to lay down. Did you get my letter with what I asked you to stock up on?"

"Yes, but what do you need all that pitch for?" Salome asked.

"Don't worry. You'll find out in a little while," Chris replied. Having seen war movies in her beloved's world had given her some ideas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Co-writer's notes

(A) At this point in time he does not know about Ranma's abilities.

(B) Remember that in the game he hinted at serving someone of the Highland royalty before he left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	31. Defend Brass Castle!

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own original characters. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

Also note the warning for language in this chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 23 Part 2 – Defend Brass Castle!

Harmonia's Army has arrived in the outskirts of Brass Castle. They know that they can win as long as they have Blight on their side, but they're still fearful of him since they know all too well of his bloodlust. They also fear the fighters in Ranma's units. They did most of the damage to their side, especially the girls with their strange weapons. Those girls with 'guns' alone took them down fast and hard.

However, with Ranma out of the picture his men (well, mostly women) will have lower morale and fight sloppier. No one will stand in Blight's way, meaning they will be victorious today. They have the better tactics, better weapons and armor, basically they are better in every way and it is time for the Grasslanders to know that. Once they lose they will become Third-class citizens, the way it should have been from the beginning.

Ahead of them are the walls of Brass Castle, a mighty fortress meant to protect the lands under control of Zexen. Along the way they found large mounds of hay set around in front of the castle. It's better than the '_other'_ things they ran into and was harmless when they treated it like a pincushion to check for hidden fighters. Pits, rockslides, and arrows falling into their ranks had caused a lot of harm to their side. Nothing too serious but it did lower their numbers a little and some severely hurt their horses.

Now one more obstacle lay before them. Trenches have been laid out all along the field a thousand meters from the castle bridge, all interconnected. They stepped in, attempting to cross it, and immediately became bogged down and ankle-deep in mud. They can lift their feet from the sludge only with great effort. As for the ones in armor they had the hardest time pulling their feet out. Only the ones on horseback had an easy time with it.

"What the hell?" One of the struggling soldiers exclaimed. "This isn't mud, it's pitch!"

"Pitch?" another soldier asked. "Why would anyone fill trenches with pitch?"

"Sir?" one of the soldiers asked a nearby captain. "Shouldn't we find a way around or over these trenches?"

"I don't care. If it's just a little mud just march right through it." The captain happened to be the same one that was driven back by Reni and her two parents. After that disaster he knows this is his last chance at saving his rank. Being driven off by a little girl isn't something that the higher ups can look the other way with. He is so lost in thought that he didn't even hear one of the soldiers saying it's not mud.

When the Harmonian soldiers arrived the gates of the castle opened and a unit of troops came out to greet them. At the lead is the son of the Karayan Chief. "I am Hugo, son of chief Lucia! Let me talk to your leader!"

His demand is met when the cavalry parted to create a path for two men. Two very serious men rode to the head of the army. The one in blue robes spoke in an emotionless but regal voice. "I am Sasarai, Bishop of Harmonia. What do you want? Have you come to surrender?"

"Never! Both the Grasslands and Harmonia made a treaty 50 years ago! Why do you attack as soon as the treaty ends!"

"Harmonia never intended for the treaty to be eternal."

"I bear the True Rune of Fire of the late Flame Champion. I have taken his title and I am the new Flame Champion! Fifty years ago the Flame Champion used the full power of the rune! Do you want to face it again?"

"Ah." He looked very pleased. "Very well, I will make you a deal. Surrender now to us yourself and Ranma. There need not be any bloodshed. What we want is you, Flame Champion, and the one called Ranma. I will even pull this army back and pardon the crime of raising arms against us. What do you say, Hugo? Two men for the lives of your people."

"Do you think we're fools! You're the one invading US and you're saying that we committed a crime against you!"

"It is irrelevant what you say. You have two choices, either surrender yourself and Ranma or we will take the two of you by force. We will get what we want either way. The difference is that we will annihilate anyone that gets in our way."

Hugo's temper flared and so did the army behind him. "You asshole! Who are you to make demands on us! I will not let anyone fall under your mercies you hypocritical prick! Here you are meddling with people's lives like there are dolls! I'll make you pay you jackass! I'll use the True Fire Rune's full power on you before I let that happen!" (A)

Sasarai watched the Grassland Army cheer, and then turned to the man next to him. "Dio, we can't take any chances with this. Caution is the best way to go."

"Yes, I understand. Withdraw no more than half of the troops!" Half of the troops from the rear fell back and waited.

"So, withdrawing half of your troops just because that little pest has a True Rune," Blight mocked as he walked up to them. "I would cut off your heads if you were working for me. Oh well, I don't need a big army anymore. Not with the power I have now." He grinned, his blood singing for battle.

Dio muttered under his breath, very unhappy at having him here. Sasarai, meanwhile, watched as the main Grasslander Army marched out. Then he saw a glint off of something metallic from the walls of the fort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On top of the walls –

Maria, Kohran, and Reni took their positions along the wall, to the far right of the castle bridge. It's their job to fire at the Harmonian Army with their long-range weapons. Reni would fire into the back ranks of the soldiers with her gatling-lance since she cannot really aim her weapon that well at such a large range. However, with the number of bullets she has, her rate of fire and how the soldiers are tightly packed together she is bound to hit a lot of them. She is also in charge of taking out as many bug troops as she can. Kohran would protect them from magic attacks with her shield and send it back with her cannon into the tightly packed troops. Iris, who was supposed to provide a shield for arrows and beam attacks from the bug troops, isn't there since they couldn't pry her away from Ranma's side. From where they stood they can hear the drums of the marching Harmonian Army as they came to their side, keeping a steady rhythm to press the troops forward. Maria has something special planned for them.

Opening a metal suitcase that she had brought along with her she pulled out parts for a custom made Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle. With the help of Mind and Rally she had redesigned the rifle with a six-shot revolver style cylinder clip that can handle not only regular bullets but also her caster bullets (1). It also has a longer barrel and a telescope for longer range. Putting all of the parts together Maria placed her bullets in different clips, categorized by type, and put them around her so she can grabbed whatever types she needed easily. She loaded six incendiary (B) rounds into the rifle, put the gun on the wall to balance it and looked through the telescope.

Taking careful aim Maria shot the round into the pitch filled trenches, setting them on fire. The round immediately ignited the black pitch and caused the trenches to erupt in a horrendous wall of fire that shot all along the trenches like lighting. The soldiers who were crossing the trenches were cooked before most even had a chance to scream. Others quickly jumped away from the ditch, their pitch-covered feet blazing furiously, the flames quickly spreading up their bodies. Even worse are the ones on horseback, their horses going berserk and toppling their riders off. Their dying screams as either the fire cooking them or their horses trampling them could barely be heard over the thunderous roar of the inferno. The trenches cut the Harmonian troops in more than half as the trenches were designed to force the rest of the army to march around it to get to the Grasslander Army or march single file on the main road. Maria then started shooting at the hay bales, sending thick smoke that blinded and gagged the enemy troops. Also the smoke would make any incoming Mantor Riders back off since they can't fly in the smoke filled skies.

Taking careful aim again after reloading her rifle she began shooting down the officers of the Harmonian Army thanks to the fact most didn't wear headgear or theirs were different from what the foot soldiers wore. If she took out the commanders then the enemy troops would be confused on what to do. An AP round punched a hole through a captain's armor and out the back, hammering him off of his horse as the round punched its way through other soldiers that were behind him before losing its power after about the sixth soldier. The rounds were meant to pierce tank armor after all.

When the two armies met she began aiming for the magic units to stop them from casting attack spells and using the wind to blow the smoke away. One of the soldiers had told her that that was how they countered their smoke tactic in the previous battle. She also aimed for soldiers now and then when she sees someone on her side in trouble. Then Kohran and Reni opened up their weapons. The mantor riders couldn't get close with those two trying to hit him. Even Franz and Ruby couldn't get close.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down at the battle below –

The Grassland Army crashed headfirst into the Harmonian Army. Chris and her knights took the center since they are wearing the most armor and mounted on horses. Sakura and the other girls joined her as they fought their way through the thickly packed soldiers. Even if they not on horses their tenacity made even approaching them hard. Training with individuals like Ranma and Tina had caused them to be qualified to enter the ranks of the NWC, meaning the Harmonian soldiers are nothing against them. The Grassland troops took the sides as they fought at their best in open field. They had to hold off the soldiers that are going around the flames with the Lizard fighters serving point to stop the cavalry units that are making their way around the fire.

The Harmonian cavalry charged at the Grassland troops. They need to get past them and into the castle. If they can get inside they can make way for their troops to get inside as well and eventually overwhelm them. Seeing the mounted troops charging at them the Lizard fighters stopped. The first three rows of Lizards carried along with their spears another weapon, three times longer wooden ones. Fred, who had study up on warfare in Ranma's world, had told them how to use them against cavalry units. As the Harmonians closed in on them the lizards brought their wooden spears up and stepped on the ends of them, making a wall of spears in front of the incoming cavalry. The horses slammed into the spears, impaling themselves or stopping, sending their riders onto them instead. Having halted the cavalry charge the Grassland troops behind the spear-toting Lizards ran around them and attacked the stunned survivors, pulling the riders off and killing them.

The Harmonian drummers continued to pound out their battle drums as the soldiers on their side rushed to meet the Grassland Army head on. Suddenly a Harmonian drummer stopped beating his drum when an arrow went into his chest. He looked at it with deep curiosity before keeling over. His drum rolled down a slight slope. Aile knotted another arrow and sent it into yet another drummer. Geddoe and his team are fighting along with the Grassland troops on the left flank, giving them a helping hand.

Jacques picked off a Harmonian commander with his huge crossbow. He and Aile stood at the back as the front line fighters of their group fought. Ace, using his twin sais, cut into the weak points of the armor of the soldiers he face as Joker pounded the living daylights out of any soldiers that cross him. A captain, the same one that had told his men to march through the pitch-filled trenches, rode up on horseback swinging a battle mace. He headed towards Joker to take off his head when one of Maria's bullets shot his horse out from under him, throwing him over his intended kill.

Landing hard he swung at Joker as he got back up. Raising his arm he took a back swing at Joker's head when his arm is cut off by Geddoe's sword, then followed by Queen's sword going through his back. He fell to his knees, holding his wound with his remaining arm. Geddoe and the others didn't even bother to see him fall dead because they had to meet new soldiers heading for them. (2)

Several Harmonian bowmen regrouped, nocking their bows and then fired a volley of arrows into the attacking mob. A dozen Grassland warriors dropped to the ground dead, others wounded. Seeing this, their fellow warriors raised their weapons and headed straight for the cluster of bowmen, chopping them into pieces while they were reloading their bows. Hugo flew overhead riding Fubar, using the True Fire Rune to burn a path for the fighters to follow.

"Forward!" Lucia shouted. Beecham as always stood at her side fighting off any incoming attackers heading for her. Half a dozen Karayans surrounded her as well as she went into the fight. Hallec, Twaikin, and Wan Fu fought along with them. Hallec roared, shaking the Harmonian soldier's bones before swinging his two massive axes that would have taken a normal person to hold with both hands, cleaving them in half. He flung soldiers that weren't cut in half, flying and crashing back down upon the soldiers in back of them. Twaikin brought up his shovel, slamming into the enemy soldiers and knocking them back or causing them to fall to the ground. Since he is a dwarf and therefore short he had an easy time at hitting their legs so that his fellow fighters could then finish them off. Wan Fu used his pole to slam into the helmets of the soldiers, knocking them out and sending them crashing into the people in back of them.

Flying into the fray Futch, Sharon and Milia took the skies, blasting the Harmonian troops while on their dragon mounts with Sharon riding along with her mother. With Bright's fire breath and Trash's ice breath coming down upon them the Harmonian troops are starting to falter, especially since the bug troops and magicians that are supposed to handle them are dwindling in numbers due to Maria's efforts.

At the middle of the battlefield Chris and her knights are slowly pushing back the incoming waves of enemy soldiers. The knights in front carried large shields and used them to push the Harmonian soldiers back while stabbing with their swords as they did. Chris had taken that formation from the Roman Army that she had read about while in Ranma's world and told her knights to form into those ranks. She had known that when they do get back to her world she needed better tactics and got as many books on pre-gunpowder warfare she could get her hands on. Borus and Percival are fighting in the holes that formed when the Harmonian soldiers managed to break through their lines. Leo, swinging his huge battleaxe, cleared a pathway for the other knights behind him to follow.

Sakura and the other girls are also clearing a pathway that the knights had a hard time keeping up with them just to follow. Now and then the barrage of bullets coming from Reni would punch a hole in the enemy ranks or a blast from Kohran's cannon, but still it is slow going for them.

Roland sent an arrow into an enemy soldier, giving Salome cover fire as he turned to Chris. "Lady Chris, I think its time to use those Arbalests you brought to the castle."

Chris agreed. "Yes, send up a flare!" Salome nodded as he used his Fire Rune to light a flare in the sky, signaling the men in the castle to use the weapon that Belle and her mother Meg had made. They had found a book on siege weapons in the books Ranma brought with him awhile back and made three models of one of the weapons. Then Chris had the three working models be sent to Brass Castle when Lulu had flown to Lake Castle to get them, knowing that they might have to fall back to Brass Castle if they couldn't turn back the Harmonian Army.

The 'Arbalests' are deadly weapons that they had brought up on the castle walls before the battle had begun. They closely resembled giant crossbows and worked on the same principle. The bowstring is drawn back tight and attached to a trigger and then loaded with ammunition. When the trigger is pulled the Arbalest sent its ammunition flying. However, where a crossbow shot arrows the Arbalest fired six-foot-long lances. The weapon is not only deadly but also highly accurate and reliable. The large one had three rows of lances on top of each other so it fired three times the lances that the smaller ones could fire, but it does take longer to reload it after it has been fired than the smaller ones took.

At the sight of the flare the soldiers on the wall uncovered the three Arbalests. The large one is situated right in the middle of the wall right over the gate, the two smaller ones at the two sides of the larger one. The combined firepower of all three would break the formation of the Harmonian ranks.

"Now!" Maria shouted, firing a Flare Round into the mass of Harmonian troops to show where she wanted the Arbalests to fire. The Flare Round would light the area that it hit so that the crew working the Arbalests would know where to fire their payload.

The three Arbalests fired their missiles into the Harmonian main force trapped by the flames, dropping several men at once. One lance skewered two at the same time and another other nearly cut one soldier in two. All of the bodies are hurled backwards, knocking several of their comrades down along with them. One Harmonian soldier who had somehow been missed by the storm of lances looked around and saw that he is the only one left of his unit. That thought quickly left his mind as Roland shot an arrow into his neck and the other Zexen knights rushed forward pass him into the huge gap left in the enemy ranks.

As quickly as the Arbalests are fired the soldiers reloaded and fired again. By the sides of each of the long rang weapons laid stacks and stacks of lances – hundreds of them. As far as the soldiers manning them are concerned each one of those lances is destined to puncture at least one enemy soldier body. With Maria firing Flare Rounds to show them where to fire they made gaps in the enemy ranks. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Top Hat's room –

"Is something the matter, mistress?"

Top Hat turned to the Harpy Lady that had asked her a question. "Nothing too serious. Originally Ranma is supposed to be the one planning all of these strategies, not my little sister or his other fiancées. But since he is unconscious right now I'll let it go. Hmph, it figures that he did something even I did not expect. Well, we'll see what happens when he wakes up."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the command post of Harmonia –

Sasarai and Dio watched as their soldiers are being slowly pushed back. The tactics their enemy is using are nothing like they have seen before. Only someone like Albert, who is not here for reasons they do not know, would have thought of something like this. Next to them with his arms crossed is Blight, who is smiling at the battle and enjoying the show down below. Yuber is also nearby watching the battle.

"This is bad. The troops trapped by the fire can't break through the Zexen Knights, not with that kind of fire power that's coming from the castle walls," Dio said as Reni once again fired her gatling gun into their ranks.

"So it _is_ true that some of Ranma's group have guns to fight with," Sasarai said as one of the magicians units fell with a hole through his chest. They are far from the castle, but that girl he had spotted on the castle walls can still hit someone at about half a mile away. They had moved farther back when a stray shot thanks to the strong wind hit one of the flag holders near him. He had to duck and run as shots were fired at him. He never heard of a gun that could fire at that kind of range. Those bullets are also like magic spells scrolls he have seen now and then, sometimes casting magic spells after hitting its targets. She alone has been causing a lot of damage to their army since she's been targeting the captains, commanders and magicians, causing a lot of confusion.

"What a bunch of weaklings your troops are," Blight lazily said as he watched the Grasslander Army push the Harmonian troops back. "My old unit would have smashed through them by now."

"Then why are you here then?" Dio growled. Even on horseback he still had to look up to meet his face.

Sasarai turned to him, his expression never changing from the very beginning. "Yes Blight. Why don't you go and give our troops a helping hand?"

Blight shrugged. "Why not. I could use a slight warm up." His blood sang for violence.

"I'll go as well," Yuber said as both of them walked to the battle in no hurry.

"He's very powerful. However, Bishop Sasarai, is it wise for him to be here? He's uncontrollable." Dio has been against having Blight in their ranks all the way from the beginning.

"Yes, but if we want to win this we have to have him on our side," Sasarai replied. Blight was bad before, but now that he's been upgraded he's even worse than when he was as a human, if you could have called him that. "This has escalated to more than just a battle for True Runes and power. I do not like that so many new things are being introduced into this war and we need an equalizer on our side. Let's just hope that we'll be able to handle him **when** he turns on us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the middle of the battlefield –

Chris brought her sword at the incoming halberd from an attacking soldier, knocking it away before stabbing her sword into a hole in his armor. Using both hands she ripped her sword across the face of another soldier rushing at her. The other Knights then stepped in front of her, slashing wildly at everyone that approached them. A female knight brought her shield up, blocking an incoming arrow aimed at Chris. Grabbing a spear from a dead body Chris threw it into the crossbowman that was aiming at her. Smiling at her fellow knight she fought on as they pushed the Harmonians back. Then a loud war cried rang throughout the battlefield.

At first she thought it's just Hallec shouting his war cry, but then they all saw the huge figure walking through the ranks of Harmonian soldiers. Standing well above the rest of the soldiers Blight reached the front line where the two sides met together. Looking at the Zexen Knights with a grinning face he let out another war cry. With a lighting quick downswing he slammed his double bladed sword on the knights in front of him, crushing their skulls. Then he began swinging his sword, using the blunted side of the blades he started slamming the knights through the air with each of his swings. He is only using the flat end of his sword since he is having too much fun whacking them.

"Blight!" Tina shouted as she jumped through the air to land in front of him. When she saw him she knew her turn had come. She purposely kept herself out of the fight so that she can remain fresh in case he showed up. "I challenge you!"

Blight looked at the jade-haired girl challenging him. He immediately classed her as inconsequential "You think you can beat me girl?"

She smirked. "Power Ball!" In less than a second a red energy ball formed in her hands and went flying to Blight's chest, sending him flying and burning a hole all the way to his flesh. The wound bled heavily.

Blight stood up shakily. "That actually HURT you WENCH? I'll make sure you pay for that!" He immediately ran at her and punched towards her face.

She easily caught his fist even though his is even bigger than her palm. "I'd like to see you try." She slammed her foot into his face.

It took him a moment to get the stars to go away from his vision. "That's it! No more playing around!" He transformed into his werewolf form and engaged her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the other area of the battlefield –

Hugo had made Fubar land and began fighting alongside with Geddoe's group. A Harmonian soldier yelled as he brought his halberd like axe down at him as Hugo jumped back and the blade imbedded itself into the ground. Pulling it free the soldier lunged at him again as Hugo sidestepped the pointed end of the weapon. He knocked the halberd weapon away with his knife then plunged it into the soldier's neck.

Hugo, seeing more incoming soldiers, sent a wave of fire at them, stopping their charge. Sgt. Joe joined his side, fighting with his long handled fish shaped axe blade. He smashed his way through the soldiers as he watched Hugo's back as he said he would to Lucia. Bazba and Shiba two lizard fighters join with them giving them a hand. Shiba is a first-class fighter in the Lizard Clan, and an impressive one at that. He is also noted to be the fattest of the lizard fighters, a fact of which he is conscious of but is also one of the strongest. Bazba assistant to Dupa, a very strong fighter in the Lizard Clan, despite being smaller than other lizard fighters. But he's also a lot faster then other lizard fighters too. With their help Sgt. Joe and Hugo began pushing back the Harmonian soldiers.

Nearby, Lexx and his group are fighting their way through the mass of enemy soldiers. With their many years of experience these soldiers are amateurs compared to them. Lexx and Jowy are using their 'Buddy Attack' against the horde of soldiers facing them. It only took only swipe for them to knock out or kill the soldiers. Nanami is using her three-piece flower rod and her own brute strength to send the enemy soldiers packing as she powered her way through them. Rina with her sister Eilie are throwing their weapons of choice into the mass of enemy troops, though Eilie is keeping to the back due to her being pregnant. The younger sister casted spells every now and then to heal her teammates and husband. Bolgan stood in front of her, using his brute strength to punch any soldiers or throwing them into the other soldiers as they came near him or Eilie. Now and then he used his Fire Breathing Rune on the soldiers, causing many of them run back from the flames.

Then Yuber suddenly ran into the fight. Swinging both of his swords he brought down every Grassland fighter that tried to face him. He stabbed one of his swords into the gut of a Karayan fighter and then brought the other sword into the chest of a Lizard fighter who tried to get him from behind. He slashed left and right, cutting down anybody non-Harmonian that got in his way. Many tried to stop him but died for their bravery. He killed his way over to Geddoe.

He swiped his swords to the side to make the blood come off. "Geddoe, its time to pay for the pain you caused me." At the Alter of the Flame Champion Geddoe had used the True Lighting Rune to blast him when they first fought each other. Now it's time for payback. Yuber sprang at him quickly to finish him off.

Geddoe froze at the sheer speed Yuber displayed. He never moved so fast before! His team members screamed out his name just when a sword is about to pierce his heart.

However, just before it pierced his skin the blade is deflected by another sword. Yuber leaped back when the sword that had stopped his made a swipe for his chest. When he landed he faced off against an old enemy.

Geddoe's savior straigtened up slowly. "Yuber, your fight is with me." The new player said ominously and loudly. Everyone only now noticed that a dozen Harmonian troops now lay dead behind the man. He's a tall man wearing full body black armor with a dull yellow flowing cape. He wore a horn helmet with a faceplate that hid his eyes. Four metal plates hung from his waist protecting his lower half and on his shoulder plates are long spikes, giving him an even more dangerous look. His sword is huge but just shy of being a Bastard Sword. Even though it must weight a lot he wielded it with just one hand, his other arm holding a black shield. To hold a heavy weapon like that meant that he's very strong and has a lot of skill to handle that kind of weapon.

When the new person spoke Lexx and his group heard him, drawing their attention and gasps. They know who he is since he had been with them briefly during the Zero Unification War. He's Pesmerga, the Black Knight who has been in search of the Black Knight Yuber for who knows how long. His age, history and place of origin are a mystery. He had been in both of the Toran Liberation Army and later the Zero Unification Army in hopes of finding Yuber. He did find Yuber at Gregminster following the defeat of the Imperial Army and a duel ensued, but it was inconclusive since Yuber escaped when he was going to lose the fight. His name means "he who chases after death" in Kurdish.

Yuber smirked and twirled his swords around; enjoying the freedom not wearing heavy armor gave him. "Hehehe, so you finally found me. Took you long enough. I didn't think you'd find me until the end of this war."

"I wouldn't have if luck hadn't been on my side," Pesmerga said calmly. "I was in Camaro when I overheard there is a war going on in the Grasslands. I would have just dismissed it when I heard rumors of a warrior that can beat even the likes of you, meaning you are here if people are talking about you. I followed the Free Knights of Camaro to where this battle is taking place. I knew you wouldn't resist being in a big war like this. Now I'm here and we can finish our duel without you running away again."

Hugo, who just killed a Harmonian cavalry member, overheard the conversation. "You mean Mua is here?"

Without taking his eyes from Yuber Pesmerga answered him. "Yes. He should be here with his fellow knights by now. Now, let's fight Yuber!" With a battle cry he launched himself at his enemy. Yuber raised his swords and blocked the first blow.

Hugo watched as the two fought each other. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed together. The two fought ferociously, Pesmerga having the better defense and offense but Yuber had the advantage with his speed and skill. The other soldiers and fighters of both sides made room for them as their fighting took them away from the Hugo's sights. He watched them as they disappeared in the fighting mass.

From the north Mua came riding upon horseback with his fellow knights. He had finally come back to the Grasslands after calling for reinforcements from Camaro to push the Harmonian Army away from the Grasslands. He would have come back earlier when he heard that Ranma and the others of his group had beaten the Harmonian Army back, but he decided to wait for awhile to gather up more fighters so that when they come to their aid they would have the numbers to make a difference in the battle. He had gathered a group of over 5,000 strong fighters to come to their aid.

He also came with a small band of Thomas' group of fighters he had brought along from Lake Castle. After receiving word that Ranma had been injured during the fight in Duck Village Thomas wanted to come to the aid of his friend. The students who have been training under Ranma and his people had been enraged when they found out and formed a small unit. They're small in number, only around 200 strong, but they make up for it with skill. The very intense training that Ranma and those that came with him is better than any basic training the surrounding countries can come up with. Along with the other fighters of the castle they are a formidable force to reckon with. Piccolo hovered on his magic cloud above the small band of fighters, right above Estella and Rody.

Also in the back row of Thomas' group is Mr. Green Turtle. Strapped to his back is a harness with a small seat as well is a Rune Cannon. The ship at the back of the castle came from the Island Nations, specifically from Razril. There are a few rune cannons and shells left on the ship, though no one knows what they are except two people. The ammunition they use are cannonballs called Rune Shells that needs someone who has an elemental rune affixed to them to be fired. The stronger the rune user is the more powerful the Rune Shells are. Rune magic is sealed into the spheres and its power is instantly magnified, then fired by passing through a lens-like cannon.

Sitting on the seat is none other than Jeane, wearing a very skimpy white dress that barely hid anything (C). Right next to Mr. Green Turtle is Gadget Z carrying a large box of rune shells, with Hinako hitching a ride on its back. When Hinako and Viki had returned to Lake Castle Viki had begged her to help out, as in fight alongside them instead of being just a rune sage. Jeane figured 'why not' and went to fetch the rune cannon. With her Charm Rune and Hinako's help it had been easy getting the cooperation of the reptile. She hasn't felt this exhilarated for over 150 years! She wondered why she had given up on being a front-line fighter when the war in the Island Nations finished. She was one of the most powerful spell casters in the group! She and Viki had decimated boss after boss during those days! With her using a Thunder Orb and her RIDICOLOUSLY high magic rating she decimated anyone that stood in her way.

Viki has also switched to the clothes that she wore during the war in the Island Nations. Her tight fitting white robes that showed off her wonderful figure and bare shoulders offset the frightening power of her attacks. Her Rage Rune caused almost as much damage as Hugo's True Rune. Sometimes her attacks DID since she has a WAY higher magic rating than Hugo does. (D)

Hugo looked up when he heard trumpets blaring. Coming from the south leading an army unit are three familiar figures that he knows too well. It's Lilly Pendragon, the daughter of Gustav Pendragon, the President of the Tinto Republic that went independent after the Zero War. At her side are her two attendants Samus and Reed. She had entered the Grasslands searching for the Flame Champion to bring justice to him, believing him to be behind many of the raids on the Tinto caravans crossing the Grasslands. She had enlisted Hugo, Fubar, Lulu, and Sgt. Joe to help her navigate her way through the Grasslands to help her in her quest. When they had run out of money they went looking for a Tinto trader, but finding none ended up going back to Tinto.

Hugo couldn't help but go googly-eyed (complete with shine due to tears) and have a happy expression on his face as Lilly stood in front of her unit and ordered them into the battle. That spoiled, prissy brat had come to help him! She never looked so beautiful before! Spoiled, but still beautiful! Thankfully for him the soldier he was fighting got so creeped out that he ran away. When his opponent ran away Hugo snapped out of the weird moment, shook his head then went on to fight another soldier.

Lilly put her hands on her hips as her unit crashed into the Harmonian troops. "Finally! It's good to back in the Grasslands." She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Now to find that Flame Champion. Where's that Hugo?" She scanned the battlefield looking for him.

"I agree that it's good to be back here, but did you HAVE to bring the Tinto Grassland unit along too?" Samus asked as he slapped his forehead.

"Did we really need such a large force?" Reed asked as he shook his head.

Lilly turned around and glared at them, cowing them instantly. "What. Did. You Two. Say?" she growled.

The two gulped noisily. "Nothing!"

Lilly muttered to herself about incompetent help and turned around to continue her search for Hugo. "Don't EVER question my orders, fools. Now, where is he? Hugo! Hugo!" She shouted as she searched around the battlefield, unmindful of the people around her. Reed and Samus panicked and protected her as best as they could as she went around calling out Hugo's name.

The Tinto Army attacked the south flank and Mua and Thomas's units attacked the northern flank, forcing Dio to call in the other half of the army. However, before the other half could go in and help a swarm of arrows flew out of the nearby tree line and attacked them. The warriors of the Alma Kinan Clan have come to give their aid. Leading them are Yumi and Yuiri, firing their crossbows and unleashing arrows into the enemy ranks rapidly and accurately. Yun and Viki had gathered them to send help to the other Grassland Clans.

It doesn't look good for Harmonia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the center field –

Tina fought with all of the skills and power her _very _long life had given her. However, even though she should have the upper hand the two of them are about equal with her being just a little better. He's nothing against her and her siblings normally, but there are two things hampering her. On is that he is a berserker, and no matter how skilled or strong or fast you are a berserker is always hard to deal with. Another reason is a mistake her husband-to-be had also made a while ago. She forgot to take off her limiter, and Blight is not giving her a moment's rest to take it off.

His magic attacks, which she can easily dodge, not only killed people on her side but people on his side as well. While she had to hold back on her attacks or she might hit her allies he had no such limitation and threw attack after attack.

"Twin Air Blades Strike!" Fight shouted, making an X strike using air blades. Blight mostly dodged her attack, but got a cut on his arm that quickly healed.

Her opponent decided to taunt her even as to fight her. "Sorry girl, but you have to do better than that. See what's on my right hand?" He fought her one handed for a moment to show her. "This is no ordinary Sunbeam Rune. This one is more powerful than your usual ones because this one is from Harmonia. This combined with my own healing rate just makes tiny cuts useless against me, and that's all you can really do girly."

"G-G-**GIRLY**!" Screamed the very pissed off Fight Hat. Her aura intensified to near blinding levels. "I'm gonna kill you! Power Ball!" She let loose all of the energy her limiters would allow her into her attack.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Blight's left fist transformed into a silver-blue wolf's head and shot towards Tina's attack. The two attacks hit and exploded on contact.

The two attacks were just par for course in their fight. However, Tina made a mistake that cost her. When she glanced to the side she saw a Karayan woman down on the ground, wounded and trying to get away from the fight. However, a soldier had seen her and is advancing with his halberd poised to kill her. She could not let that happen and rushed to her aid, killing the soldier with a vacuum blade.

With her attention on something else Blight rushed her. Instead of punching or kicking her he decided to punish her for her divided attention and _backhanded_ her, _very_ hard. Tina is sent flying back and upwards, her body spinning as she headed towards where Maria stood. With a sickening thud she hit the stone wall and went through it and landed right next to Maria.

'Should've taken off my limiter or that wouldn't hurt!' she thought before loosing consciousness. She had been unprepared for it so the hit and the crashing through stone had hit her hard enough to knock her out.

Seeing Tina down Maria took aim at Blight, sending her last two AP rounds into him and out his back. Blight growled as he had felt those two rounds go through his chest.

"Bitch! White Fang Strike!" he shouted out as he threw a magic attack in the shape of a wolf's head, sending it at Maria as she reloaded her weapon. Maria's eyes widened as she saw the attack coming at her. Kohran stepped in front of her and used her shield to block the incoming attack, but it's too much for her machine to handle. The resulting explosion sent the two of them flying back and Reni falling to the stone bridge down below.

Acting fast Reni started firing at the ground to slow her descent and landed the way her father told her to. She's still not too used to it so her legs hurt like hell from falling from such a height. Her arms are also shaking from the use of the gatling gun. When she looked up she saw Blight leaping over her mother's knights and the other Grassland fighters, landing a few feet away from her. She shivered when Blight's wolf form growled at her in feral delight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Help Wanted

We need a Pre-reader please! The last one we had couldn't do it. Please e-mail my Co-writer and me for the job.

Madhat's: madhat886(at)aol(dot)com

Glazedlookineyes101: ilikesecret(at)comcast(dot)net

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – It is the rifle that the old hunter guy uses in 'Wolf's Rain'.

2 – That's how the Orc Commander in the 'Return of the King' died in the Director's Cut.

3 – Think of the general in 'Red Dead Revolver' where he fires flares to show his men where to fire their cannons.

Co-Writer's Notes 

(A) Sorry for the language, but I wanted to show how much Hugo is pissed off.

(B) I hope I spelled that right. They are the same type of rounds used in Parasite Eve 2 to set things on fire.

(C) Does anyone need me to tell them where this is from? Anyone? …Thought so.

(D) Hehe, my main party in Suikoden 4 always consisted of the hero, Viki, Jeane and whomever I felt like adding. Those two are the greatest!


	32. One Surprise After Another

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own original characters. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 23 Part 3 – One Surprise After Another

Inside Chris' bedchambers –

Ranma's still sleeping on Chris' bed with Iris kneeling down next to it. His wounds are healed, but he still hasn't woken up from his deep sleep. The blonde girl has her head on his chest, wanting desperately for her adopted father to wake up. She won't leave his side no matter what until he wakes up and hugs her. Not only is he needed to fight against the Harmonian soldiers that are attacking the castle right now, but the situation is dredging up bad memories for her.

This is the same position she and her late mother had been in when she died.

She couldn't do anything to save her mother then, and it looks like history is repeating itself with her adopted father. Tears made their way down her young face as she cried into his chest. She feels so helpless not knowing what to do. Looking up she saw her older sister's pet hovering over them, cooing to try and wake him up. The sight of the unusual pet almost made her smile, but it's not enough to stop her despair as she continued to cry.

"Papa, why won't you wake up?" she sobbed. "Don't do this to me papa. I went through this once, I don't want to go through this again."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He's been floating in endless darkness for quite some time now. Somehow he can see his body and clothes (his usual Chinese outfit) as if they're the only light source around. "Somebody get me out of here!" Ranma screamed. The feeling of floating around is making him feel sick. Being all by himself in the darkness is also creeping him out, not that he'll admit it.

All around him things, what looks like a giant TV screens of all things, are zipping by out of control and without repetition or pattern. He drifted through the seemingly endless storm, not knowing how he ended up here or even why he's here. The last thing he saw before blacking out is Apple's worried face and liquid being pored into his mouth before everything went black. Then he just woke up here.

'Ugh. Somebody give me an aspirin. Huh? Wait a minute. Was that sukiyaki?' He could have sworn he just saw a scene that passed him by that had an image of a bowl of sukiyaki. 'Eh? Isn't that Kasumi-okasan's room at the dojo? Wasn't that Ucchan when she was six years old? Ryoga? Nabiki? What the hell's going on here?' Some of them are just slow enough for him to see, not that they made any sense.

Then he saw it. A shining light that remained at the same place no matter how the things around him changed. He tried to go to it but his flailing arms and legs did nothing to get him closer. Then he felt something brush against the side of his face and a feather floated in front of him. He realized that his wing is out and he used it to fly towards his destination, relieved that it actually works. He didn't notice the cats hundreds of cats stalking him.

As he got closer to the light he started to recognize what he's seeing. 'Hey, isn't that my rune?' As he got closer he recognized that it really IS his rune. Right now it's in the form a glass ball like when he had the Chimera Rune and Gale Rune before they got imbedded in his hands. Its sky blue side glowed brightly while the blood red part didn't shine at all.

He realized that the glass orb is actually leading him to the only solid piece of land he can find. It's like in those animes where there's a floating island that's nothing more than a large rock with a semi-smooth surface.

As he touched down in front of the rune it suddenly glowed bright blue and blinded him for a few seconds. When the light died down and his vision cleared he looked back and saw a man. He's dressed in the same style of clothes he usually wears except his shirt and pants are a jade color. What's most surprising is that he looks just like him! A clone?

Wait, no, not exactly like him. The man looks like an older version of him, by at least five years. He's also wearing square-shaped eyeglasses; he's not very bulked up and has his waist-length hair down. By reading his body language Ranma can tell that he's not a fighter, only someone that stays fit through exercise.

His older self smiled at him warmly. "It is good to see you Ranma," he said in a much deeper baritone voice. With the glasses, the way the hair is down, the smile and how he spoke (like a scientist or something) Ranma got the feeling that his older self is (blink) a scholar. A scholar? Not the snotty and pompous type either.

Ranma didn't even realize that he's in a ready stance until he loosened it a bit. "Who are you?" he asked a suspiciously. He's dealt with clones in the past.

If his older self didn't like his tone he didn't show it. "I am the image of yourself in your last life, Ranma. I have been waiting for a chance to talk to you ever since you've taken me onto yourself, more specifically your forehead."

"My forehead?" Ranma asked as he raised his right hand and put it to said body part. His ready stance faded as well.

His older self nodded, his smile getting a little bit bigger. "Yes. All True Runes are sentient. I am the voice that told you that Blight had the True Beast Rune. I am the one that gives you power when you need it most. I'm the True Rune of Chaos in case you haven't figured it out."

Ranma blinked. Repeatedly. He didn't know how to act in a situation like this and just acted on instinct. "Well how you doing buddy! Thanks for all the help by the way!" He patted the Chaos Rune's shoulders repeatedly. "Say, what's your name man? How come you look like that?"

The image of his past self chuckled, a very pleasant sound. "If you want I can look like this."

He snapped his fingers and he suddenly turned into a she. A female, dark haired woman about a year or two older than him stood before him. She's wearing a purple evening gown and whereas his older radiated calm, warmth and intelligence 'she' radiated serenity and grace. Her skin is snow white, her lips red and enticing, her hair perfectly styled into a bun, and she smelled like heaven. The form-fitting gown does wonders for her figure too.

The VERY feminine woman smiled at him. For some reason he felt like blushing, which he did a moment later. Her winking at him might have had something to do with it. 'Kami-sama! She's…she's beautiful! O-o-oh my! It's getting rather hot here. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like that! I'm already spoken for!' He pinched himself and it seemed to help a little.

The stunningly beautiful woman had a bamboo fan in her hand. She opened it to cover her face so only her beautiful brown eyes can be seen. Beautiful brown eyes that mesmerized him for a few moments before he realized what he's doing, _again_! He turned to the side quickly and blushed to his toes. She chuckled ('oh what a nice chuckle') at his reaction to her. "Or perhaps you would prefer this image?" her melodious, soprano voice asked and sent a tingle up his spine. Again like before she snapped her fingers.

This next version of him made him back up a couple of steps. A CAVEMAN now stood in front of him! Snot is coming out of his nose and he _really_ stinks!

"Uga waga wugo wooo," the caveman 'said' in a guttural voice. The caveman with the serious hygiene problem snapped his fingers and he reverted back to the first form.

"As you can see I can take on any form I want. I hope you do not mind but I am rather fond of this image and the woman that you saw, which is you in the life before my current image." 'Though I would _much_ rather prefer the woman form, but because of your reaction to _her_ I need you coherent for this.' He smirked, waiting for when Ranma would let the information sink in.

"SURE SURE! As long as you don't do that caveman again I don't care! That guy needs a **bath**!"

Again his older self chuckled. "Deal, no more caveman. I'm not very fond of that image anyway."

"How come you look like me anyway? I don't look like that in the future do I? Wait, you said that was me in the past, right? But then… actually, what do I call you anyway?"

"You may call me Akumu, Kin if I am a girl. As for why I look like this I took this image so that it is easier to speak to you and also to support something that I must say to you."

"So what do you have to tell me Akumu?"

"This," Akumu swept an arm to indicate the 'body' he currently has. "…is how you looked like in your last life. The woman you saw before was the life you lead before this one." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that Ranma didn't like. "What your name was and what life you led is not important. What IS important is that the life you are leading now is NOT the first time you have met Tina in, far from it actually."

It took a few seconds for the information to all sink in. When it did… 'Wait. If that's me in my last life, and that girl was me before that that means that...' He blinked a few times. Then he gagged. "EWWWWWWW! I checked myself out! I though I was hot! That's all sorts of wrong!"

Akumu couldn't help but chuckle as Ranma dry heaved and turned green. It took a few minutes but eventually Ranma got himself under control. "Sooooo, what do you think about you and Tina having met before your current life? Or what about you being her husband?"

"EHHHH!" exclaimed the extremely surprised spiky-haired warrior. He'd forgotten all about that. "I've met her **before**!"

Akumu nodded. "Yes. She has been your wife in many of your other lives, though of course not the caveman version of you." Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't want Tina to go through THAT. Akumu suddenly chuckled. "In this version of you the two of you met the same way you did with her. However," he got a big grin on his face. "…you defeated her not with your fighting skills, which this version of you didn't possess, but by tripping and taking Tina down with you. You knocked her out cold and were married a few weeks later." He couldn't help but laugh a little. "The two of you got along very well considering the opposing polarities the two of you had."

Ranma, however, latched onto a part of what Akumu had said. "You mean we were MARRIED once! As in me, and her, and rings, and wedding day! But that means that we, and I, her and me, and, and (gulp) **wedding night**!" he squeaked. 'Man, I really AM a pervert! But then again it's okay to think of your wife like that, right? But she's so loving, caring and beautiful and all kinds of stuff that it's really hard lately to **not** think of doing…ARGH! We're not married yet so it's perverted to think like that! But then, if I didn't want to do _that_ with her… I'm so confused.' Little stars danced around his head.

Akumu took a moment to chase the stars away, coincidentally snapping him out of it. "Yes. Tina has been looking for the soul of her husband each and every time he dies and is reborn somewhere else. She is rather attached to him, who happens to be YOU." He jabbed him with a finger. "I thought you would be happy with this information. It means that you really ARE soul mates with her! Not many people can claim that in a literal sense."

"Of COURSE I'm happy, but it's a little much to take in you know!"

"You need not fret over this too much Ranma. What has passed, passed. You are YOU now. It just shows that you care a lot for her for this to impact you so much."

Ranma's eyes glazed over. 'Wow, soul mates, with Tina, cool.' He imagined what married life with her might have been like. He's always been curious since he's never seen a 'normal' couple before. Nerima had never shown him how a husband and wife got along, REALLY got along, so the only things he can draw upon are the mangas that he's read (and no way is that reliable) and his own experience with the girls in his life. No **way** can it be like what he had to go through in Nerima! At least he hoped it's not like that. Maybe it's like how he and his current fiancées get along now? He'll never know until he actually gets married. Wait, what about Kasumi-okasan and Doc Tofu? But the two of them are not exactly 'normal' either, with him being so much older than her. Then he blinked. "How do you know that anyway Akumu?"

"Simple." Akumu grinned. "Even though you have no memories of your former lives the information is still stored inside your soul, never to be accessed by any of its incarnations. I, however, CAN and did access it and learned about your past lives, I hope you don't mind." Ranma shook his head to indicate he didn't. "That is how I know about your past history with Tina aka Fight Hat. She has been looking for you each and every time you are reborn. You have spent many lifetimes with her. Unfortunately, you do not always stay in one universe and she has millions to look through. Sometimes she is successful and sometimes she is not. Even if you are reborn as a woman, and yes you are reborn as a human every time, she makes do and stays with you." He ignored Ranma's shocked and choking form. "She stayed married to your last incarnation even though the two were like water and oil because she loves you. Surprisingly him and her got along very well during that lifetime. If you two are not soulmates I do not know what is." 'Which contributed to your abysmal relationship with Akane, not that you need to know that.'

Ranma could only stand there and take all of the information in. He's Tina's soul mate? Other universes? Born as a WOMAN? Tina and him have been fated to marry even before he was born! Even after Akane and all the other crap he went through in Nerima he had a SOUL MATE looking for him! He heard a phrase in a movie once and felt that it's appropriate to use it now. 'Heavy.'

"One more thing," Akumu interrupted his thoughts. "You should know that Tina and her siblings are more than they appear. Perhaps you should get Dark Hat or one of the siblings to tell you when you next face him."

"Dark Hat?" Ranma asked, a shiver going up his spine. Just the mention of his name made him feel like someone mentioned the c-c-c-c…those furry hell-incarnate things.

"Yes. Also, about Tina's and your former selves' marriages, I suggest that you keep that to yourself for now. There really is no need to tell Tina or anyone else about it until perhaps after you finish all of her sibling's tests." Ranma nodded. Akumu seemed to know what he's doing. Then he watched as Akumu's warmth ooze out of him and he took a very serious expression. "Ranma, you are about to go through a very trying time. In order to pass what is coming you need to release something hidden inside of your mind that you have locked away. I will help you in that." 'No need to tell him that I've already released it, hehe,' he mentally chuckled nervously. A small sweat drop can be seen from the back of his head. "I have unlocked it. When the time comes it will help you."

"What'd you unlock? Why are you telling me all this anyway?"

"You will see." Akumu suddenly looked to the side and frowned. Before Ranma could ask him what's up he suddenly reverted to the glass orb form. His voice still came from the rune. "The memories of your past lives will stay locked away unless you absolutely need them and I release them. You do not need to worry about one of your past selves taking over. I do not have a lot of time left so I must also warn you of something."

"Warn me of what?" Ranma asked, not liking where this is going. Whenever someone says something like that it means bad news for him.

"There is a person who is going to be the greatest challenge you will ever face. He is not only your equal but also your better in every way. You will know him when you face him so prepare yourself." Akumu's rune form glowed bright blue and Ranma blacked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris' bedroom -

Iris lifted her head when she heard her father groan and start to stir. Kuriboh started jumping around when it saw that it's owner's parent is opening his eyes.

"Papa!" Iris latched onto his chest as Ranma sat up. She bawled her eyes out, happy that she didn't loose another loved one. "Oh papa, I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again or I'll hate you!" she sobbed/threatened.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked, orienting himself. After he did he saw the blonde hair of his youngest child and heard her crying. He wrapped his arms around her and made soothing noises to console her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Ranma's mind -

The Chaos Rune destroyed another wave of 'cats', spiritual representations of the Neko-ken. However, when she destroys one another ten takes it place. She can't hold them back for much longer. Soon she would have to abandon her fight and let the Neko-ken run free. Even her Chaos Wave attack is nothing if the enemy has an endless supply of soldiers.

'I'm so sorry Ranma,' the rune thought morosely. The deep baritone voice of Ranma's former self is gone and now replaced by a feminine alto voice. 'There is nothing I can do. I hope that letting you know of your past life with Fight Hat makes up a little for what I've done to you.' She continued her battle against the mental trauma that is the Neko-ken. She can only last for a short while before she's overwhelmed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the main gate –

Reni fired her gatling gun lance at Blight with a scowl on her face. This is the man that had beaten her father almost to death! She'll KILL him! There can be no forgiveness for him!

Using his speed Blight avoided the stream of bullets and rushed at her. She jumped out of the way as his clawed hand passed over her head. Bringing her lance at him again she pulled the trigger and heard a series of clicks. Her eyes widened in fear as she pulled the trigger again and no bullets came out.

Seeing him coming at her again, this time with his double bladed sword, the silver-haired girl quickly switched her weapon's setting and turned on her lance's other special feature. The lance started to spin as the drill setting started up. She's never tested it outside of training and now is a REALLY good time for it to work right.

She stabbed the spinning lance drill at his incoming sword as he spun it around with his metal arm. The two weapons clashed, making the two weapons jerk uncontrollably. Blight is quicker at getting his sword under his control again and he swung at her with the intent to kill.

Reni had to duck first before she is able to control her weapon again. She brought it up again to block Blight's relentless onslaught. Even with her drill lance spinning at full power she can't overpower him. All she can do is walk backwards as she blocked and dodged the mad king's murderous swings.

Using a downward swing Blight had Reni block the incoming blade. She quickly moved to lock his sword with her lance and brought it down to the ground and stepped on it. However, he WANTED her to do that. With her concentrating on the sword he's able to kick her on the guts, sending her crashing into the stone guardrail of the bridge.

She's breathing heavily from the kick. While still heaving she looked up and saw him standing over her. He gave her a maniacal grin and raised his sword to finish her off. She saw her life flash before her eyes and even though she doesn't know where she got the breath from she screamed in mortal terror, getting everyone's attention.

Chris, hearing Reni cry out, turned to see Blight standing over her daughter, ready to kill her. "**RENI**!" As if history is repeating itself she saw that she's too far away to save her daughter's life. She's currently fighting with a Harmonian soldier and can't get away. Two more soldiers rushed her, preventing her from doing anything to save her daughter. She can only watch in horror as Reni is about to be killed, again.

However, Roland had heard her cry out and saw that Chris' daughter is about to die. His loyalty to Chris extended to her family and shot an arrow into Blight's backside. Blight cried out and lost his grip on his sword, allowing Reni to roll out of the way and away from him. For his trouble Roland got stabbed on the shoulder, but he quickly killed the soldier that had inflicted the wound and backed away from the battle to be healed by those in the back. Chris, who had killed the three soldiers, shot him a thankful gaze before more soldiers engaged her.

"What a pest," Blight said as he pulled out the arrow, not bothered by it at all. It only took him by surprise. He picked up his lance as he turned his attention back to Reni, who's pulled out her rapier. "Now, where were we?" He grinned at her scared expression.

"BLIIIIIIIIGHT!" shouted a voice from above. Looking up they saw Hugo jumping off of Fubar, his knife aimed at Blight's head. Luca seeing this slashed upwards and connected their two blades together. With barely any effort he flicked his wrist, sending Hugo away. Hugo somersaulted in the air, landed and sprang at him again, slashing with his knife towards his face. Blight spun his sword with his metal arm, deflecting all of Hugo's blows then swung at him, causing him to jump back. Hugo jumped back to Reni's side and he raised his knife. Reni is on her knees and hands, totally exhausted.

"Hehehe, another stupid kid," Luca taunted. Then he took a closer look at the one that dared to try to kill him. "Wait. I know who you are now," Blight said in a teasing voice. "You're that little kid that tried to stop me back at Duck Village, the so called _Flame Champion_."

Hugo's grip on his knife tightened. "I **am** the Flame Champion!"

"Whatever." Blight gave him a dismissing gesture, making Hugo even more furious. "So, going to run away again on that griffin of yours?" he gave him a grin that just screamed 'Run away little boy.'

"**NO!** I won't run from a battle again!" he shouted. He WILL NOT be treated as a child anymore!

Luca grinned even wider. He recognized what the kid's doing. So many others had done the same. None are alive. "So the boy wants to become a man?" he said in a singsong, whimsical kind of way. "Sure. I'll play your game."

"I'm **not** just a boy!" Hugo shouted. "I'm the Flame Champion!" His right hand glowed a burning red as he used the True Rune of Fire's final spell. "Hellfire!" Bursting down from above is a snake like dragon. It roared as it zoomed down at the insane king.

Spinning his sword again Blight deflected the fire attack, much to everyone's shock. The spinning blades made an air shield, causing the flames to go around it leaving Blight unharmed. Then he threw the still spinning sword at Hugo. Hugo got over his surprise quickly and ducked under it and charged Blight with a battle cry.

Blight calmly blocked each of Hugo's knife strikes with his metal arm as he toyed with him. Hugo swung left and right, trying to hit Blight who in return didn't move from where he stood. He merely blocked all of his attacks with a bored expression, which made him even madder. Hugo's temper made him stronger and faster and sloppier, almost getting him killed.

Through the haze of red Hugo heard the spinning sword flying back towards him. 'Damn!' He somersaulted backwards just as the sword spun underneath him back into the hands of Blight. He landed sloppily and lost his balance for a moment, which is all Luca needed. With a maniacal laughter he raised his metal arm for a decapitation.

"KUUUUEEEE!" Intent on saving his friend Fubar flew at Blight and clawed his face. Luca roared in annoyance and grabbed the Griffon's left front leg and used it to slam him to the ground. For good measure he stomped on the Griffon to make sure he wouldn't get back up.

"**FUBAR!** **NOOOOO!**" Hugo shouted as he attacked Blight again. Reni had regained her breath and attacked with her rapier as well.

Even though he's outnumbered Luca easily deflected both of their attacks using his lance. The two kids tried everything they knew to penetrate Blight's defenses, but nothing they did worked. At one point where Reni and Hugo attacked at the same time Blight locked their weapons together and shoved them away. He then stabbed towards Hugo.

In a moment of genius Hugo jumped up and landed ON the sword. The sheer improbability of the move made Luca freeze for a second as Hugo ran up its length and slashed at his face. However, he leaned his head back and lifted the blade up, forcing Hugo off.

During this Reni stabbed at his chest through one of the holes in his armor that Tina had made during her fight with him. Blight let out a small grunt of pain but that's it. He punched her on the face, thankfully more of a dismissing type of punch than one meant to kill, sending her into the guardrail and into unconsciousness. He then slashed with his clawed hand at Hugo, cutting into his torso. As Hugo clutched his wounds he grabbed Hugo by the neck, lifted him up and squeezed.

Luca shook his head as he squeezed a little harder. "Some champion you are. You can't even beat a villain like me," he said mockingly. "At least Ranma lasted a little longer than you. Now here you are at the brink of death, not even lasting half as long as he did. What a disappointment."

Red filled Hugo's eyes, even stronger than before. His rage went to unprecedented levels at the insults. 'How dare he. How dare he? HOW _DARE_ HE!'** "_HEELLLLFIIRRREE!_"** He bellowed as he shoved his right hand into Blight's face. The insane king screamed as he's engulfed in the intense flames of the strongest fire spell of the True Rune. A HUGE fireball burst off the side of the stone bridge. Even though it is day already the entire area lit up with light as the anger of the Flame Champion gave the rune even more power.

The sudden blast made everyone stop fighting as they watched the flames suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Lucia's eyes widened since she knows that it came from her son. The area where the fire hit is surrounded by smoke and small fires. The rocks, those that didn't already melted, are red hot.

As the smoke cleared Hugo's eyes widened in shock when he saw Blight is still standing. Most of his armor had melted away and his clothes are almost burned rags, barely providing him with modesty. The most terrifying thing is that he is smiling with amusement and menace.

Hugo never even saw Blight hit him as he felt claws ripping into him, sending him staggering back and falling on his behind. Getting back up and bleeding heavily he realized that he's right in front of the unconscious Reni and he's all that stands between her and Blight.

Blight cracked his shoulders and neck, his face already healing at an astounding rate. "I must say, that move you did was a good idea and all. But I'm, or I should say I was, wearing Rage Armor that made that attack useless." He smiled a sinister smile. "But to be able to destroy it with a fire spell just shows how powerful that rune is. I think I'll take it from you. I'm sure I'll figure out how to hold two true runes later." He advanced threateningly towards Hugo, his hand outstretched towards the hand that bore the True Fire Rune.

"Blight!" Chris yelled as she rode towards him with her sword at the ready. Luca growled at the interruption and threw his sword at her. Seeing this Chris leaned onto the left side of her horse ducking down letting the sword fly over her and the animal. She got back on top just in time to strike deeply into Blight's chest as she rode pass him and put herself between him and the two kids.

"Hehehehe," Luca took a bit of blood from the new wound and actually licked it up, disgusting those that saw his action. With his other hand he caught the returning blade. "You think you can beat me? I defeated your husband and he's way better than you are. Hell, I even beat girly girl with the jade hair! Oh well, it doesn't matter, I think I'll play around with you for a while." He advanced towards them.

Before Chris could shout back a retort a blur slammed into Luca's chest, making the giant stumble back from the surprise attack. The blur landed on the ground and revealed the figure of…

"Ranma!" screamed his wife with a relieved and happy smile. Hugo merely grunted in annoyance and anger. Chris then noticed that Iris has gone to Reni's side and is attempting to drag her away from the fighting with Kuriboh helping her.

At Chris' yell the battlefield yet again froze and looked to what's happening on the bridge. Ranma, wearing his regular Chinese clothing, is standing defiantly before Blight and has a serious expression on his face. He slowly took out his sword and performed the Healing Blade with an emotionless, cold voice. The soldiers on his side who were wounded or dead and still had their heads were healed or woke up. Shaking their heads the Grassland soldiers and Zexen Knights woken up from the dead rejoined their ranks to fight the now weakened numbers of the Harmonian Army.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the battle –

"I really hate that spell of his," Dio growled. "This isn't good. The size of the Grasslander Army along with those reinforcements is now larger than ours," he reported to Sasarai. Looking towards the battlefield the two men saw some of the soldiers are running away.

Sasarai nodded. "It looks like I will have to join in." With his True Earth Rune he can tip the balance to their side. He motioned for his horse to take him to the battlefield.

Before the horse could take more than a few steps a lightning bolt crashed right in front of it, startling the animal and almost dismounting Sasarai. "Sorry lad, but I can't let you bother those kids," Piccolo said as he flew in front of Sasarai on his cloud.

"You don't know what you're getting into," Sasarai threatened, forming a ball of magic. Inside his mind he wondered what kind of spell the old man is using to create a cloud of magic and flying on it. Even in Harmonian Magic Schools testing out magic to be able to fly had only limited success.

Piccolo just smiled at his threat. "Yes, I know you have the True Earth Rune, child. I can feel it." He didn't look worried at all.

"Then why are you standing in my way?" Usually people do not mess with those that have true runes. "Do you not know how powerful a true rune is? Even though I look young I have had this rune for much longer than how old you are."

Piccolo chuckled, remaining calm. "Sorry youngling. I may not have the agelessness advantage that the True Runes has given you, but thanks to the training under my Master the Great Mage Crowley I'm much older than I appear to be. Take your own advice and do not underestimate me because of my appearance. I'm much more skilled in the art of magic than you are."

Sasarai's eyes narrowed, knowing that even the most powerful mages, even ones that bear True Runes, wouldn't dare to challenge Crowley to a duel. Not after what happened the last time when his other student challenged him to a duel would people be stupid enough to. During that duel, that took place over a hundred years ago, the forces created during the fight leveled three mountains and evaporated a lake. What remains of that duel is the desolate Karakas Desert that covers over 70 of the Senan Area. Many magic users seek after the spells that Crowley had created in his long life and only a small number of people have become his students. That would explain the magic cloud the old man is sitting on.

The mages in Harmonia are still figuring out how he can control over a 100 runes on his body at once. All of their experiments in trying to attach more than three runes on a body ended in failure. All attempts to get Crowley to join the Harmonian Kingdom always failed and attempts to force him to ended with dead messengers. According to what he has heard of him he's even older than High Priest Hikusaak and he has never owned a True Rune.

Piccolo powering up his staff brought him back to reality. "I helped Kain, the last Flame Champion, in the last war 50 years ago and now I'm helping in another war yet again. I have gotten to know many of these people and I will not let you harm them. You shall not pass!"

Sasarai narrowed his even more and put more power into the ball of magic in his hand. "Yes, but you're just his student, not the great mage himself."

"Then come at me," Piccolo taunted, casting a protection barrier.

"Have it your way then!" Sasarai shouted as he threw the magic ball at him. He almost cursed when his attack hit a barrier that seemed to absorb its energy. The glass orb on Piccolo's staff glowed before releasing a bolt of lighting at him. Using the True Earth Rune he blocked the lighting bolt with a barrier of his own.

"You're still a few lessons short of being at my level," Piccolo taunted as their battle really took off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the bridge –

With his fists balled and his frame shaking in barely restrained anger Ranma faced off against the grinning insane king. "Chris, take the kids and get them back to the castle. Wolf boy and I have unfinished business to take care of," he snarled.

Chris didn't budge. Even though his wounds are healed who knows if he's fighting at his best right now. She knows him enough that he's too stubborn to accept help when his pride's been hurt. "But I can help…"

"NO!" he interrupted. "I can't fight at my best if I have to worry about you and the kids! Take them and go!"

With his pride wounded Hugo would not hear of it. "I can still fight," he said, standing up weakly even with his wounds.

Without taking his eyes from his grinning opponent Ranma shook his head. "No Hugo, your fight's finished. He's mine now. Thanks for wearing him down though."

Hugo looked like he wanted to say something more, but Blight interrupted him. "If you think that I've been weakened by the fights you're wrong." He smirked. "Sure they may have weakened me a bit, but it takes more than that to slow me down."

"HYAAAA!" Ranma shouted as he attacked with his sword.

Blight brought up his sword to met Ranma's attack. Swinging it wildly and powerfully he forced Ranma to be on the defensive and back away from his powerful strikes. Spinning his sword he swung at him, making Ranma leap out of the way from the spinning blade since he can't stop it at that kind of speed and power.

The two clashed blades again and again. Blight stopped resorting to throwing his sword. Instead the two fought head on while the Harmonians and Grasslanders continued to battle in the background.

After locking swords again Ranma tried to punch at Blight's face. However, Blight merely leaned to the side and punched him in return. Ranma went reeling from the attack, leaving his defenses wide open. However, instead of pressing his advantage Blight merely stood up straight as he waited for Ranma to regain his senses.

'Not good, not good at all.' Ranma's feeling the same feeling of inferiority when he faced Blight last time. Every one of his attacks are dodged or blocked with ease and Blight's counterattacks just leave him worse for wear. He's gasping for breath while holding his bruised ribs where Blight had hit him. 'I can't lose! NOT AGAIN!'

Blight shook his head while tsking. "Pathetic," he judged. "Just like last time. Nothing has changed. You STILL have the same weaknesses and strengths. I don't know why I bother with these little squabbles. It's like fighting a little kid."

"SHUT UP!" Again Ranma launched into attack, and yet again he came out of the encounter with bruises upon bruises.

"You don't learn, do you?" Blight taunted as Ranma painfully got up from the ground. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Boy, unless a miracle happens you'll never win against me. I think I'll just finish you off now." Blight cracked his knuckles as he advanced on towards him.

"NO!" Chris and her kids are about to intervene when powerful arms held them back. Watari held Chris and Reni while Ayame held Iris back. "Let go of me!" Chris screamed as she struggled to free herself.

Watari shook his head and he held her by the arm, with his other arm wrapped around Reni's waist. "No. It will be foolish for you to interfere."

"Then you go!" the younger silver-haired girl screamed. "Save papa! Please!" she cried. "Please! I don't want to loose him!"

Iris merely sobbed. Hugo said nothing while he remained motionless, watching the events unfold with serious and curious eyes.

Ayame shook her head. "Have faith in him. Let him finish this himself. This is more than just a fight. This is a dual between two men. Can you not believe in him? Will you not trust in him to do this and come out victorious?"

The kunoichi's words reached the family and they settled down to watch, though they're not happy about it.

'What am I doing wrong?' Ranma asked himself as he watched Blight walk to him while cracking his knuckles. 'What weakness is he talking about?' Luca is almost to him. He can only watch as Blight punched his left fist into his open right hand. 'Wait. That's it! Why didn't I notice it before?' Luca finally reached him and tried to punch his face in, but he hit air instead.

"HIYAAA!" As soon as Blight's fist went towards his face Ranma went into action. He dodged the fist (dropping his sword in the process), got into his defenses and jumped upwards with his fist pointed up. The action resulted in giving him one hell of an uppercut.

The surprise hit made Blight stumble back a few steps. Before he could regain his senses Ranma's giving him combination after combination of hand-to-hand combat. After the umpteenth kick Blight is able to punch towards him to make Ranma back up for a second.

Ranma back flipped from the dodged punch and landed next to his sword. He picked it up and slowly put it back into its sheath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is papa doing?" Iris asked bewilderedly. Hugo's eyes widened a bit at meeting Ranma's other daughter, especially since she has blonde hair. He remained quiet though and saved his questions for later.

Chris is confused at his actions as well. "I…I don't know."

"I think he has figured out a way to him," a voice said behind them. The group turned to see Kodachi and Kasumi standing behind them watching the fight.

"What do you Kodachi-ma…Kodachi-san?" Reni's cheeks blushed a little because she almost slipped up and called her mother. Hugo wondered at the slip-up but is interrupted by Kasumi.

"Your father is a genius in battle, Iris-chan," she said as she knelt put an arm around the blonde girl and smiled at her. "He's figured out that he's depending on his sword too much instead of his own body lately. He's always been an unarmed fighter all of his life. Maybe now he stands a better chance."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blight grinned as he straightened up, wiping away the blood the dripped from his mouth. "Oh? Are you giving up now? If you give up now I promise to make it quick and painful."

"Keh," Ranma scoffed, infuriating his opponent. "You wish, furball. Hiyaa!" With a battle cry he launched another attack.

Unlike their previous encounters Ranma actually had the upper hand. Whenever Blight tried to hit him with either his sword or with a punch or kick him Ranma wouldn't be there anymore. The pigtailed warrior danced around his attacks as he launched punches and kicks in return, which all of them connected. Somewhere in the middle of their fight Ranma screamed out "KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" and the once thought to be invincible man felt pain, actual PAIN!

'This pest is hurting me!' Blight mentally screamed out as hundreds of punches got through his defenses. Even with his wolf body it's taxing his healing factor to its limits.

'I knew it!' Ranma mentally smirked as he unloaded punch after punch all. Even though his arms hurt at using the technique for so long he didn't care, as long as Blight is hurting even more. 'He's so used to fighting against someone with weapons that it leaves him open to a hand-to-hand fighter! Practically everyone in this world uses weapons so he only knows how to fight against someone who uses them! He can't predict my movements at all!'

Ending his speed technique Ranma gave him a double-fisted bash attack that almost made Blight's face meet the floor. He jumped up and bounced off of Blight's head, turned around in midair and gave him a flying kick that DID make his face meet the floor.

"**YOU. LITTLE. PIPSQUEAK!**" Blight bellowed as he got back up. Never before has he felt so **angry**! He took up his sword and spun it again while rushing the grasshopper wannabe.

Ranma backed up as Blight came towards him. He's never been able to deflect this attack and he still can't figure out how. Blight then suddenly stopped his sword and thrust his weapon at Ranma. However, he's done this so many times already, and you never use the same attack against Ranma Jones. 'NOW!' he mentally screamed. Jumping up he landed on the blade, took out his sword quickly and using the Twilight Blade cut the lance in half just above the hilt. He then jumped away as Blight lashed out at him with his clawed hand.

'Why that…!" Blight angrily thought to himself as he saw that he can no longer spin his sword around anymore, not when it's cut in half like this. His anger is making him see red, but he's not Luca Blight for nothing. He looked around for anything to give him an advantage. Then he saw their spectators. 'Let's see how you react to this!'

He raised his right arm and shouted, "The Beast of Rage!" Two giant wolf heads appeared above him. Then he turned, faced their audience and thrust his arms forward, sending the strongest of the True Beast Rune's spells at them. Ranma seeing this powered the Gale Rune to its full power and ran to stop it.

When Ranma's three fiancées saw the spell heading for them everything seemed to slow down. Chris, Kodachi and Kasumi got in front of their children and Hugo to protect them with their bodies. In their weakened and battle fatigued state there's no way they would be able to withstand an attack of that kind of power. But they have to try! Even Iris would have problems deflecting that much magic. Watari and Ayame were already scooping up the kids to jump away to safety when someone appeared in front of them.

Ranma fully expected it to hurt, but he didn't care. As long as the ones he's protecting aren't hurt then the pain would be worth it. What he didn't expect is for a purple cat to land in his arms. He's about to scream out in fear when a much bigger terror made itself know, Blight's attack. Instinctively he wrapped Shampoo's body as best as he could and took the full force of the attack.

Shampoo had been watching everything from the safety of the castle walls. She can't do anything without a human body and merely meowed every once in a while as she watched everything. When her airen, even if their 'marriage' had been canceled she will always think of him as her airen, came out of nowhere she gave a happy meow that was drowned out by everything else. She watched his battle and meowed/cheered as he kicked the giant's butt. When she saw the magic attack heading for him she acted on instinct and leap to put herself between the attack and her airen, totally forgetting she is a tiny cat.

"NOOOOOO!" Ranma's family screamed, drawing everyone's attention to what's going on at the bridge. The other fiancées screamed out when they saw Ranma take the full force of Blight's attack.

In Ranma's mind Akumu/Kin finally lost the fight for Ranma's mind. Seeing Shampoo, especially TOUCHING Shampoo, had given the 'cats' extra power and the rune pulled out before she's destroyed. Without a guardian Ranma's mind is left to the mercies of the Neko-ken. It started changing everything to suit its needs. With the power given to it by the rune and Blight's magic it can do FAR more than make Ranma think he's a cat. The thousands of 'cats' meowed in delight as they went to work.

A golden-orange cat with black stripes that Genma had thought was a cat but was really an escaped, very young tiger from the local zoo, stepped up to the place the rune was defending and became shrouded in light. The other cats meowed loudly as they too are engulfed in the light as well.

In the real world Ranma felt his body burn from INSIDE his body. 'What the hell?' While his body is being ripped apart on the outside by Blight's attack something else is killing him from the inside. It feels like a million things are trying to claw its way out of his body, ESPECIALLY his head! He didn't know what's going on, but it HURT! A LOT! He screamed, loudly.

After Blight's attack finished everyone's eyes widened when they saw Ranma is still standing. From within his arms Shampoo blinked and leaped out of them. She meowed at him, and then jumped away when he grabbed his head, kept on screaming louder and louder and his body seemed to swell and bulge. His screams of pain echoed throughout the battlefield.

Blight's jaw dropped as he saw Ranma change in front of his eyes. Even as his wounds healed rapidly, even faster than his wolf form's own healing rate, his body became taller, more muscular and covered in golden-orange fur with solid black stripes. His raven hair turned orange-red while getting longer and spikier, the 'antenna' at the top dipping forwards while it got longer. His pigtail came undone and transformed into a long mane of orange-red hair that reaches the middle of his back. His whole head transformed slowly into that of a tiger's head, his 'human' screams of pain turning into the growls of a tiger in pain. A long and furry tail popped out of the small of his back, his pants loose enough to let it to move out from the waistband at the back. His frame contorted and bulged as his shirt is ripped to shreds from being too small. Luckily his pants survived to give him modesty. Muscles and fur grew all over his body. Even though his frame remained lean it is taunt and muscular. For a moment his wing burst out of his body before disappearing into glittery lights. His hands became huge and furry and his nails turned into claws that extended three inches from his fingers. At the end Ranma dug his claws into the stone ground then formed a fist, raised them up and smashed them down. He roared, shaking the bones of everyone, before standing up.

Where Ranma once stood in his place is an eight-foot-tall were-tiger. He not as big and powerful as Blight's wolf form, but trained fighters can tell he's a lot faster. Ronnie-Bell looking at the now were-cat Ranma reminded her of a fighter she met during the Gate Rune War. Fu Su Lu always wore a tiger mask and skin and wielded two axes. He was a very powerful fighter, saying that he's been given the power of a tiger from the skin he wears all the time. But Ranma isn't wearing a tiger skin since he IS a tiger. When he roared she felt like running away to the other end of the world.

Apple, looking down from atop of the castle wall, could not believe what she saw. Her eyes widened when Ranma transformed into a were-tiger just like Bob who had fought in the Zero Unification War. His village of lycanthropes was destroyed by Windy before the Gate Rune Wars. He owns a strange rune that keeps him in his human form, but when the power of his rune weakens he turns back into a werewolf. He stayed quiet about his past, but he did say that turning into a were-creature by magic couldn't be done as far as he knows. Now it looks like Bob's wrong. Those who had been in the Gate Rune Wars wanted to join her.

Piccolo broke away from his fight with Sasarai when he heard the girls scream. He gaped as he watched Ranma transform into a were-cat. He's one of the few people left who know what transforming into a were-beast does to people. Sure the Village of Werebeasts inhabitants could control it, but only because they have been trained since birth to control the bloodlust they feel when they are in their natural beast form. Blight's bloodlust is a great example. Even before he transformed he was almost insatiable for blood. Then when he's a werewolf he can never be satisfied. If Ranma doesn't control himself then he fears he will become a berserker.

Letting out a mighty roar Ranma leaped at Blight, fifteen feet away from him. Landing on his chest Ranma began clawing at Blight's face and upper chest, making him drop his broken lance and scream in pain. Grabbing Ranma's leg Blight threw him into the stone guardrail, breaking it with his body. Rushing to the where the were-tiger went over the rail he looked over the side, looking to see if he's dead or not.

Underneath the stone bridge Ranma, using his new claws, climbed/crawled on the underside of the bridge and climbed back up from the other side. Leaping back up Ranma leaped on Blight's back before he could turn around, clawing and biting him as the werewolf roared in pain. Trying to shake Ranma off of him he leaped up on the guardrail and jumped back on his back with Ranma still there. The pain of being sandwiched between Blight's werewolf form and the bridge caused Ranma to let go.

Somersaulting over Ranma's downed body Blight raised both of his fists in the air as he tried to smash his head in. Ranma rolled to the side then swiped with his claws at Blight's face, making the transformed human howl in pain and reel back.

Everyone stood in awe as they watched the two fighting at a level that none of them but Tina could hope (and surpass if she didn't have her limiter on) to match. Said woman is standing by the entrance to the castle, watching the fight while she waits for an opening. Ranma leaped into the air and lashed out with both of his arms in a downward arch, sending blades of energy that's the same color as the Twilight Blade towards Blight. Leaping to the side the blades slammed into the cliff side that the other end of the bridge is connected to. When the dust cleared Chris saw that the blades had made a very deep cut in the cliff, causing some of the cliff side to fall into the gorge below.

Blight jumped and punched Ranma's face, sending him flying over the audience and landing on the bridge. Roaring with rage he stood back up and his hands began glowing with the same color of the last attack he threw at Blight. Chris' eyes widened as she saw that she and the others are between Ranma and Blight. If he unleashes that attack again it would slice them as easily as it did with the cliff face!

"RUN!" Piccolo shouted. "HE'S A BERSERKER! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"RANMA! STOP!" Chris yelled, then gasped when she saw his eyes. She cannot recognize her husband in there anywhere. Only an animalistic rage can be seen in them. Tina then appeared between them to try to shield them from Ranma's attack. She quickly took off her limiter and powered up.

Ranma, who had lost all control over himself, powered up to his full power. He is about to unleash his attack when his view suddenly went black as a hand quickly slapped something on his forehead.

Everyone froze in the place when they saw a tall figure glowing pitch-black slap something on Ranma's forehead. Ranma's body glowed with light as he changed back into his human form with only his ripped pants on and his wing out. Dropping to his knees he's about to fall over when Tina quickly rushed to his side, catching him. After making sure he's okay she looked up to the figure. She gasped when she recognized him.

The figure is glowing pitch-black with only the eyes glowing white, making it hard to see what the person is wearing. However, everyone can tell that the thing on the figure's head is a top hat. From the way the figure's hands are balling and relaxing repeatedly and the aura everyone can tell that the figure is EXTREMELY **_PISSED_**.

'What's this feeling coming over me?' Blight thought to himself as he felt his body freeze up when he saw that the figure's eyes are on him and him alone. Then he remembered when he last felt the same feeling overcoming him now. It was when the Zero Army had ambushed him when he was still human and he was heavily wounded after fighting off three ambushes of the strongest fighters of the Zero Army. Then he faced off against Lexx, the head of the Zero Army who happened to be fresh while he himself had been barely able to stay on his feet. That was when he felt the fear of dying. He vowed to never feel fear again when he saw his mother raped by those thugs all those years ago. He would never be that weak again. He broke that promise that day. Now it seems he is breaking it again.

But wait, this is a different kind of fear. An all consuming one that is making his beast side want to put its tail between its legs and run for it. It's a primal fear, a fear of the unknown and dangerous. His instincts, both human and animal, fear this person. Even the Beast Rune is not responding to him, refusing his commands. Even the aura of bloodlust that he exudes pales in comparison to the furious figure in front of him.

However, his rational (or irrational) side wouldn't allow him to be scared. This is just another enemy, one that knows how to make a fear aura better than him, that's all. He will not be weak ever again. 'I must keep control. I can beat him,' he thought to himself over and over again. He stood defiantly even though his body screamed for him to run. Only a slight shivering can be seen.

"Dark Hat," Chris whispered. She has heard of him from Tina and Ranma and knows what he can do. She grabbed onto her two daughters and shielded them with her body, not that Dark Hat is after them anyway. The other fiancées covered them as well, protecting each other from the darkness Tina's older brother exuded. They even included Shampoo and the Kuriboh in their huddle. The two are shivering badly and shrinking into themselves as much as they can.

Hugo stood up. His hand is still on his knife as he faced off against the person he thinks has knocked Ranma out. Now that Ranma is out of the fight the responsibility of finishing this battle is his. He approached the new figure with determination even though one punch or kick is all that is needed to make him topple over. He is a warrior. He will not admit that he wants to wet his pants, and it is taking practically all of his concentration not to.

Ranko and Viki suddenly appeared at his side. Each one grabbed one of his arms and stopped him from going to his grave. "Hugo, get out of his way! Don't even think of challenge him! No one can beat him! He's Tina's brother!"

Dark Hat briefly turned his head in Hugo's direction before advancing on Blight. Hugo backed into the guardrail, shaking. Viki had gotten scared and teleported herself and Ranko to the other fiancée's side. Hugo' chest felt like his heart is about to burst from the way it's beating. Everyone who is in Dark Hat's sight range felt fear swelling up inside of him or her even if his sights are for Blight alone. All along the fighters on both sides people are backing away, not even realizing that they were doing it until some of the Harmonian troops almost stepped into the flame pits. The horses they are riding on even toppled over their riders and ran. The Lizards and Ducks had a really tough time willing themselves not to run, their animal instincts screaming at them to. He hasn't even done anything to them yet!

"I was busy doing something in another dimension," Dark Hat started. His deep, menacing voice somehow reverberated in the air. Everyone can tell he is angry, _very_ angry. "I figured that my siblings are doing well and I didn't need to worry about them. So imagine my surprise when I went to check up on my little sister Fight Hat and I saw a certain bloodthirsty lunatic SLAPPING my sister on the face. If you would have merely punched her that is understandable since it was a fight, but backhanding her like that?" Dark Hat tsked tsked. "Defeating her in a fight, as ridiculous as it sounds, is one thing. Disrespecting her like that is another."

Before Luca could say anything Dark blurred and appeared inches from his face. "Now I will show you the price for insulting my siblings." With that statement Dark gave him an uppercut that sent the insane king 50 feet into the air.

The reason he reached only 50 feet is because at that mark Dark used a double fisted slam on his head that would have sent Blight careening to the ground if 10 feet away from the ground Dark hadn't given him a climbing kick. When he finally stopped climbing something seemed to pass by Blight. Again and again the same thing passed by Blight's body as it convulsed and twisted in the air. But looking down they all saw that Dark was just staring at Blight as he was still floated in the air. But Pesmerga and Yuber knew what was happing.

"He's moving at a speed that the eye can't follow leaping up to hit Blight then he returns to his original position," the Zodiac Sword said telling Edge and those around him what was going on. Every time the blur passed him Blight's body would have a new bruise, cut, and/or broken bone/body part. Blight's screams of pain echoed throughout the land as he is introduced to a new level of pain very few people have ever experienced, or lived through.

After who knows how long Dark Hat's pitch-black aura covered body materialized and grabbed onto Blight's metal arm. Blight though that the end is near, and he WISHED for it! However, Dark isn't finished yet. With a downward kick on his shoulder Blight shot towards the ground. His screams just got louder.

Just before he reached the ground Blight stopped. Dark had grabbed onto his left leg to stop him from hitting the ground. The G-force of the stop dislocated the leg and hip, the crack being heard by everyone and making them wince and a few fainted. Blight trying to break free reeled his fist back and tried to punch Dark Hat with his metal arm. Catching it with one hand Dark Hat eyes narrowed then with a quick twist of his arm ripped the entire metal arm off. Blight scream, screamed like no one had ever heard him scream before not in a war cried but in pain and fear. Blight is barely conscious so Dark used the metal arm to hit him across the face to wake him up more.

When Blight is sufficiently conscious Dark threw him forward and let go of the leg. With the same hand he quickly formed a dark ball of energy, which just as quickly shot at the still airborne Luca's body. Blight is able to see this and he didn't have the energy needed to scream as the beam of dark energy shot him far away from the battlefield.

While Dark tossed the metal arm in the direction Blight went his aura died down, revealing Dark Hat to everyone. He turned to Yuber who stood silently next to Pesmerga. The two are doing something totally unbelievable; they are not killing each other. That's because Yuber's face has gone totally white while Pesmerga is too busy seeing something he though he would never see in his entire lifetime, Yuber scared.

"I thought I had made it clear that my sister and other siblings wouldn't be put in life or death situations, Yuber." The usually unflappable Yuber got a shiver go through his body. "Fighting them is one thing, but trying to kill them or disrespect them is an entirely different thing all together. Now watch as I show you what happens to people who try to kill my siblings." Yuber gulped.

Sasarai's jaw dropped as he saw Blight, the strongest fighter that the Harmonian Army has ever had in their ranks, got ripped apart as easily as shredding a piece of paper. His heart started thumping really hard as Dark Hat pulled out two stabbing axes out of his coat. The stabbing axes are different from other battleaxes since their blades are longer and sharper at the end and razor edged at the edges. The axes have both great offence and defense power but a somewhat short range in their reach. They acted like both a short stabbing sword and hacking axes at the same time, making anyone who knows how to use them very deadly to face.

"Time to end this fight," Dark Hat said in an end-all way, making everyone shake with fear. Faster than the eye can follow Dark turned around, facing the mass of Harmonian backup troops (the reserves, not the other half that was called back at the beginning) that are being held back until the Grassland Army is weak enough to break them in one charge. Both of his axes glowed black so dark that it absorbed all the light around it. Then he slammed them into the ground and shouted, "Ruin Nation!"

Dark light blinded everyone for a few seconds, and then it's over. There was no sound, no explosion, not even a big wind, just the light. Looking at the Harmonian soldiers that the attack was aimed at most of the people who saw what became of them turned their eyes away or began throwing up. The soldiers didn't look anything that even comes close to humans anymore. Their bodies are completely drained of everything, leaving nothing behind but brown husks of what were once their bodies. They are like zombies but much worse. Their armor and weapons all look as if they have been rusting for hundreds of years, breaking and creaking from the slight movements caused by the wind.

The very ground beneath them look like a wasteland. No, it looks worse. It looks as if the very life is drained away from it. The wind blew past, picking up huge clouds of dust and the ruined bodies fell to the ground, breaking into dust on impact. The attack had lived up to its name as the area that the attack had hit is unfit for any kind of life, even for the undead. (1)

"Ruin Nation, one of my most deadly attacks," Dark explained as he turned to the heads of the Harmonian Army. "It drains all energy from the affected area of the attack, making it unable to support any kind of life. It's from the Nightmare Class spells that can overcome any kind of defense. Even Orihalcon and Mithril armor cannot withstand it. Just to let you know Blight is still alive, I just wanted to teach him a lesson. But as you can see I could have killed him as easy as I did to those men," Dark Hat stated with an emotionless voice, making Sasarai shake as Dark's voice reminded him of all he has done. Things he has done such as killing off people and fighting them as if it was an everyday chore for him to do. "I will let you withdraw your army. I suggest that you take my offer."

Of course he would take that offer! "All forces withdraw **_NOW!_**" Sasarai shouted as he quickly made his way away from Dark Hat. The Harmonian Army quickly broke away from the Grasslander Army and retreated, picking up the wounded along the way. Yuber teleported away before Pesmerga could stop him, making him curse up a storm.

'There's no way we can even hope to stand up to that kind of power,' Sasarai thought to himself as he rode off, thinking of what he'd said about that spell Ruin Nation. Orihalcon and Mithril are the strongest and most valuable metals in the world. Orihalcon metal can't be harmed by magic, not even True Runes magic as it was proven with the ones in the magic schools. Mithril does have some magic defense and is also almost unbreakable while light as a feather unlike Orihalcon that's heavier. Even in Harmonia it is rare to even see a pound of either of the two metals, as they are that rare and valuable. In fact you could buy the entire Harmonian Kingdom if you ever came across a mine of either of those two metals. Dark Hat said that that spell would tear through armor made from them! From the way the True Earth Rune is acting he knows its true. 'We must make sure that his sister is taken out of the next battle unharmed. Trapping her in a magic field or casting a sleep spell on her would work. We can't afford to make Dark Hat our enemy!'

As the Harmonian Army ran from the battlefield Dark Hat appeared back on the bridge next to his sister. High upon the wall of Brass Castle Apple watched this all happen. Never before in any of the wars she has been in has she seen an attack like that. No one even came close to the power that she's feeling coming off of him in waves. The only one that comes close is _him_, Tir McDohl. His Soul Eater Rune comes close to the darkness Dark Hat gives off, but it pales in comparison. She can feel it and she's high above him, but STILL the fear she's feeling from just looking at him is huge.

Tina raised her tear-streaked face towards her brother. During the fight she barely paid attention to it. Instead she and the others have been trying to wake Ranma up with no success. The feeling of not knowing what is going on with him tore at her, _again_. "Onii-sama, what did you do to Ranma?" she asked, unaffected by the darkness that her brother always has around him. Around Ranma's forehead is a thin metal band; the two ends curled like a snail's shell where the two ends meet.

"It's a limiter like the ones we wear," Dark answered, low enough that only Tina and those around her could hear what he's saying. "It will give Ranma control over his beast form's bloodlust for a short time. However, until he manages to control his beast half he will become a berserker the longer he's in his beast form. The longer he fights in his beast form the faster he will turn into a berserker." He kneeled down and put a hand on his little sister's shoulder. "What happened here today is that the Neko-ken was released from the prison that Ranma had put it in. It transformed him into this because of the magic this," he tapped the Chaos Rune. "...gave to it when it was trying to save Ranma's life the first time he was defeated by Blight."

Dark's hand went to Tina's face and wiped away a tear. "Do not worry little sister, Ranma will be fine." Dark chuckled. Actually _chuckled _and not in an evil way, but one of good mirth."I see that you are very attached by him. I'm glad to see you so happy after all this time." Tina couldn't help but give him a small smile. "There, that's my sister." Dark stood up, but not before patting Tina's head. An action that miffed her a little but she said nothing. "When he wakes up tell him that getting control over his beast side is part of MY test. When he is able to control his were-form without using that limiter he passes. Oh, and he still has to defeat Blight in order to pass your big sister's test. Me doing that doesn't count."

Tina wiped away the tear tracks as best as she could. She gave her brother a genuine smile. "Thank you onii-sama. I know that Ranma will be able to control his beast form soon."

Dark nodded. "I will keep tabs on you. I will not let something like what Blight had done to you be repeated ever again. Don't give me that face little sister." Tina looked on in defiance for maybe five seconds or so before sighing in resignation. Dark nodded in satisfaction before looking over the other five fiancées and the two daughters before turning back to Tina. "You and the others take care of him."

"Yes, we will," Tina replied, hugging Ranma's body to hers. Dark Hat's body glowed dark as shadows surrounded him. The shadows swallowed him and he's gone, making many people sigh with relief. Then they all turned their attention back to Ranma who is shaking as if having a nightmare.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the battlefield, inside Zomba's cave –

Zomba growled as he turned off the viewing orb that had shown him everything that had happened. "I better send one of the monsters to get Blight back. I worked too hard on him just to let him go to waste now."

"Always thinking how much work you had to do than about your creations themselves," accused a familiar female voice that Zomba hasn't heard since Neclord left.

"You never change, do you?" asked another familiar male voice. Another figure larger then the rest growled.

"What? You ?" Zomba asked, turning around and seeing two familiar faces and two new ones. "Heh, will wonders never cease. Who's your new friend's? I thought you two weren't coming back. I take it that the others are all dead?"

"Yes. The others bodies were all too far gone to bring them back," the unknown male figure said as he stepped forward into better lighting. His face, the only thing the light illuminated, is covered with a metal facemask that's colored differently. Half of the mask is painted dark red while the other half is solid black. The black part of the mask is so dark that you can't even see the breathing or eyehole. The red part on the right side you could see the breathing holes (which are really just vertical rectangles) and the eye hole with a scar running across its surface, showing an eye underneath that is blue (2). "Aren't you going to welcome your new partner? We're going to be working together from now on after all." The voice is smooth and silky, hiding the danger that lies underneath.

Zomba studied him for a long time before answering with a smirk. "Yes. I can feel great power coming from you. I can tell that my research is going to make excellent progress working with you," he said, feeling something that's familiar to him but cannot place where he has felt it before. "So what shall I call you then?"

"Just call me…Anarchy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Think of the effects of the Tree of Might from the Dragonball Z movie as it drains all life from the earth to make fruit.

2 – Think of Slade's mask in Teen Titans. It is NOT Slade, however.

Co-writer's notes:

Akumu Nightmare

Kin Golden

Got those from an English to Japanese Translator website so I hope those are right.


	33. Sidestory: Get Backers Redone

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the characters in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Somewhere in Japan, Honky Tonk Café –_

"So why are they here again?"

Blue eyes gazed out from behind a small pair of sunglasses as the Master of the Jagan assessed the people gathered in the small café. Ban Midou frowned as he waited for an answer to his question. With the Jagan's ability an ability which allows him to fabricate dreams with only eye contact on an opponent and his Snakebite attack a powerful grip which utilizes his 200+ kg of gripping force, he was considered one of the premier Recovery agents in Japan. The 'Get Backers' were reputed to recover any item that they were sent after. He has blue eyes thanks to the German blood in him, has spiky brown hair. He's wearing his usually outfit of a white shirt and black pants. Dark brown bangs fell over his eyes as he shifted to look at his current partner.

Ginji Amano, once known as the legendary 'Lightning Emperor' of the 'Limitless Fortress', was currently engaged in stuffing his face with a pizza provided by the waitress Mizuki. His body can create electrical impulses that can be multiplied into millions of volts worth of energy. With Ban gauging the competition, the blonde boy was wasting no time with idle observations. Eating was never a sure thing when his partner was nearby, especially when there was pizza to be had. His brown eyes smiled his thanks to the girl behind the counter as he paused, catching Ban's gaze. He straightened up, careful not to drip pizza sauce all over himself; it wouldn't do to have red stains on his green vest, after all. Not for this meeting.

Heavn brushed back a strand of blonde hair as she accepted a cup of coffee from Wan Pore, the owner of the café. She waited until he returned to his newspaper before replying to Ban's question. "I have a big job on the line and I needed the best team that I could get." She frowned when Ban arched an eyebrow at her. "No offense Ban, I know that you and Ginji have handled several tough assignments, but this one seems like it'll require more than just a strong arm and a shock to get through."

Ban grimaced and let his gaze travel away from Heavn's ample chest and back to the people waiting quietly opposite him. Himiko grinned at him, her clothes form-fitting as usual over her slender tan body. Ban's girlfriend worked as a Transporter under the name 'Lady Poison'. Her use of poison perfumes had both helped and hindered the 'Get Backers' on occasion, depending on which side of the job Himiko had been on. Beside her sat Kasuki, his long hair and loose white shirt almost a trademark of the thread master. His threads were capable of both offense and defense, with a few other tricks to annoy people. He keeps them all in a small round bell. Beast Master Shido leaned against the counter further in, his spiky black hair held in check by a yellow bandana. He can controls animals by whistling. Both Shido and Kasuki were former leaders of the Volts gang inside of the limitless fortress who had decided to live in the outside world.

Ban's eyes narrowed. It seems that the gang was all here.

A few months ago, they, along with a man known as Doctor Jackal went into the Limitless Fortress to stop Makubex from using the IL to destroy the Fortress with an Atomic Blast. They had to battle through the fortress against super human fighters. But in the end they all managed to get through it.

"What death trap are you putting us in now?" Ban asked.

"Well at least Doctor Jackal isn't here," Ginji muttered to himself.

"So what kind of job is it?" Kasuki inquired of Heavn.

"Well, we should know soon. I was told that the job information would arrive after you all got here." Heavn sipped her coffee slowly, ignoring Ban's insinuation.

"Great. I hope that it isn't like our last job," Ban groused.

"Well it could be worse, we could have been in Shibuya when Neclord was there," Himiko said pointedly.

"Yeah, from what the animals there told me, Neclord would have use people like us in creating monsters," Shido closed his eyes, refusing to look at the others.

"Yeah, with our abilities he would have sent those super powered enforcers after us," Kasuki said.

"They wouldn't be able to beat us," Ban said.

"Yeah, but that guy Faceless, you know, the one that fought Ranma; how would have you beaten him?" Heavn inquired of the Jagan master. Himiko nodded once, blue hair waving with the motion. "It's not like the Jagan would have work on him since he doesn't have eyes for you to lock onto."

"And you saw how fast he was going when he fought with Ranma. He's not the type that would let you get a hold of him with your Snake Bite." Kasuki put in.

"He's well above your fighting skill, that's for sure. And does the Jagan work on Vampires?" Shido cracked open his eyes to catch a glimpse of Ban's irritation.

"What? You think I wouldn't be able to handle those monsters that Ranma and his team fought!" Ban shouted. He growled as everyone started looking everywhere but at him.

"Well, have you heard the latest on the new superhero Ion? For a young girl like that, she's doing a great job at cleaning up her city." Mizuki said, "Hey Ginji, you have kind of the same powers, why can't you fly on a metal disk?"

"Well… I..." Ginji began.

"Because he can't maintain that kind of power for long," Ban said, flatly.

"Hey! It's not like I have the high tech equipment that she has to help her," the blonde boy protested.

"Or those arm bands that make you stronger like that baseball-toting superhero freak has in that other city," Heavn said.

"At least they're not into your business or you all would be out of the job," Wan Pore said. His words were met by sighs and glares, though no one argued the point.

The door to the café open and a man wearing a black suit and holding a leather-bond briefcase handcuffed to him came walking in. "Would you the owner and your waitress go out till this is over," the man said. Wan Pore and Mizuki nodded and turned the open sign to close, locking the door behind them as they exited the café.

"You are Heavn right?" the man stated, glancing at the blonde woman.

"Yes, I am. Are you the contact?" Heavn asks.

"Yes." Opening the case, he revealed a speaker inside of it.

"Hello," the voice coming out of the speaker was neutral, with no masculine or feminine properties. "I have a job for you that must be kept secret. There is a low survival rate, so anyone that does not want to take the job should leave now."

"How dangerous is it?" Ginji wondered aloud.

"It's much more dangerous then the Limitless Fortress," the voice said. All of their eyes widened at that.

"So you're part of the government then," Ban remarked, "and it's a job that you can't send your own people in or it could turn out to be another scandal like Ranma's parents. With what his Grandfather said about his true feelings about Japan, I can understand that."

After what Ranma's Great-grandfather Doctor Jones said in that interview, quite a few young people have been coming out of the woodwork stating that their families are doing the same things to them that Ranma's parents did to him, by taking away their choice of what they want to be away from them or by forcing them to fulfill family honor. Kaoru Hanabishi who had met Ranma before the raid on Neclord's home base, and now spoke out publicly on what his grandfather had done to him. He's been getting a lot of support since the unspoken policy of 'keeping things in the family' about abuse is changing. Doctor Jones' public refusal to allow his grandson to return to an abusive lifestyle in Japan left an unsavory image of Japanese family values before the world, an image that the government is striving desperately to clear away.

"Yes, is there anyone that wants to leave?" the voice asked.

"No, we're fine." Kasuki replied.

"Good. We need you to recover something in the United States," the voice said, "Tickets have already been reserved to fly you to the target."

"An overseas trip, it's been awhile…" Himiko mused.

"We need you to recover a file that was acquired by Doctor Jones. Get it from his home at any cost," the voice said.

"Wait… you want _us_ to get a file that Doctor Jones has in _his_ home. The 'Doctor Jones' who's grandson Ranma will hunt us down if we hurt his grandfather? The same guy who has a whole team of demon hunters trained to fight against super strong monsters? _And_ is being closely guarded by that Dark Hat guy who killed over two dozen heavily armed men in less then a minute, and then somehow got from Doctor Jones' home all the way to New York City to kill the arms dealers that sent those men in the first place?" Ginji's voice was flat.

"We'll see you later," Heavn said as she and the others made their way to the front door. "You'll have to get someone else to do that job."

"Want to go and see a movie?" Kasuki asked Himiko.

"Sure, I'm game." Himiko replied. The transporter knew what jobs she could do and what she couldn't.

"Your payment will be five million!" the voice from the speaker said.

"Five million yen, big deal," Ban said as five million yen was a big number but not enough for that kind of job.

"Five million in, United States dollars." the voice said firmly, causing the group to walk back to their previous seats. "You are free to do whatever you wish after you return the item to the drop off point."

"Yeah, but how do we get past Dark Hat?" Ginji was frowning now. "I mean, if that guy wanted to, he could easily reach the top level of the 'Limitless Fortress' in less then a day."

"Yes, the kind of aura that surrounds him isn't something to take lightly." Kasuki played idly with a strand of hair.

"Why don't you try sending Doctor Jackal after it?" Himiko suggested, "Its right up his alley."

"We already tried that," the speaker confessed, "He failed to retrieve it, and Dark Hat now knows that we're after it now."

"You mean he talked?" Shido's eyebrows rose infinitesimally.

"When we recovered him he had over ninety percent of his bones broken," the voice said, "A strange thing was that he was happy of being beaten."

"Well he always wanted to see what his full potential in battle was, I guess he found it fighting with Dark Hat," Ginji said as that was the reason Jackal was always trying to kill him was to bring out that potential.

"Get someone else then." Ban said as he and the others made their way to the door again.

"Dark Hat's reason appears to have been the fact that Jackal tried to force Jones to tell him where the item was. That was when Dark Hat stepped in," the voice seemed to stress the last sentence, "It seems that he only appears when Jones is in danger. And it seemed that Jackal knew this and only tried to force Jones so that he could fight with Dark Hat."

"That sounds like Jackal," Ban said.

"So, as long as we don't try to harm him we'll be safe," Ginji said, "At least in theory."

"Yes," the voice said, "And Jones won't be home by the time that you get there. He's going to the yearly Adventurer Club being held in Las Vegas this year."

"So as long as we make no moves on Jones, Dark Hat won't show up." Shido said. "…how convenient."

"Correct." The voice almost sounded smug.

"So what's the deal with the speaker?" Ban asked.

"After dealing with Doctor Jackal, Dark Hat killed the ones that sent him," the reply was bluntly honest, "So I have taken steps in making sure that he won't find out who I am."

"Great, so you're safe while we're risking our butts," Himiko said, "Just like last time."

"Does this mean that you're taking the job?" the voice hesitated slightly.

"Yeah, we'll take it," Ban replied coolly. Behind him, Ginji rolled his eyes.

"So, what does it look like?" Kasuki inquired, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the speaker.

"You'll get the information on the plane. There is a van waiting for you, follow the man with the case," the voice said.

"Well, have a nice trip guys," Heavn started to wave, but stopped abruptly as both Ban and Ginji hauled her out of her seat on either arm.

"You are coming _with_ us, since you got us into this mess," Ban stated firmly.

"And if we meet Dark Hat, we can tell him that _you're _the one that put us up to it!" Ginji growled.

"Hey wait!" Heavn shouted as she was dragged along with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_MI-6 Headquarters, London –_

Moneypenny looked up from her computer as James Bond entered the office. "Good morning 007."

"Good morning to you, Miss Moneypenny. Might I add that you are looking exceptionally beautiful today?" said the agent as he placed a yellow rose on her desk.

"Ah you're too kind James..." Moneypenny smiled at the man. "M is waiting for you inside."

"I'll see myself in then," James said as he stepped inside the office.

"Greetings, Bond." M perused the files on her desk, not bothering to look up as the agent entered.

James grinned slyly as he stopped in front of her. "So what's the next job you have lined up for me?"

"It's an important one, I'm afraid." M said blandly, "You are to go to the States and recover an item that was stolen from a Japanese governmental lab. You are to get it from the person that now has it and bring it to England."

"So what's the item?" Bond wondered. He looked longingly at the cabinet where the intelligence head kept a small supply of fine liquors.

"It's the only remaining file that contains the information on how that vampire, Neclord, created those monsters." M raised an eyebrow as Bond's eyes widened, "Yes 007, the bigwigs are hoping that they can learn how to use it so that we can recover some of our image. You are well aware of what happen last month. We're still feeling the after effects from that, and the bio enhancements that might be contained in the files would help rebuild our ruined image."

"Ah yes, Joker and his agency. They've ruined our image for years to come," Bond grimaced, thinking about that sudden live broadcast revealing the Joker's plans to revive 'The Gentlemen' and make Britain into an Empire again. Using girls with power over paper and taking that child from that agent, Ms. Deep, as well as the things they did just to get the books made the Nazis look almost compassionate. (1)

"Correct, James. Now that we're under the eyes of the world the higher ups want to try to regain our image. And the only way is to give something back that can help us and the healing powers that those monsters have could be use on humans," M said.

"And since England has it, we can regain the image that Joker ruined. And I'm sure the High Brasses is thinking about creating some bio soldiers too," Bond said, "So who has it?"

"It's in the hands of one Doctor Indiana Jones," M said.

"What!" Bond raised his voice.

"The person that stole the files is also the one that was hired by those girls to bring Joker and his plans into the light; Dark Hat," M said.

Bonds eyes widened in remembrance. He'd seen Dark Hat in action as he broke into Jokers base.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were all well armed, some with innate powers of their own, and yet they didn't stood, a chance - not against someone like him. Dark Hat had the camera pods that his sister, Mind, used during the raid on Neclord's base. It wasn't pretty to watch him do his work. The guards and people with powers threw everything they had at him and he walked through what should have been a storm of death without so much as blinking once as if it was nothing more then a light spring rain. That display shook up the guards, but seeing him snatch up the C4 that was thrown at him and then grabbing the one that threw it totally terrified them. He held it in front of the man's face, letting him see the timer run out on his own bomb. When the smoke cleared, Dark Hat stood next to what was left of the guard; his clothes untouched by the blast. One of the other guards panicked, trying to use that blue laser on him when he was in a lab. All that did was to tick Dark Hat off... Bond had started to believe what Dr. Jones had said; that he could kill gods, as he watched Dark work without getting anything in return but his outfit dirty. And there was something else that made him uneasy as Dark Hat acted like all of the death and destruction that he brought with him was something that he's very use to. There was no pleasure or regret in Dark Hat but something else something that he couldn't place in words as it was something that few people ever felt or saw before.

He finally came upon the man called Joker and that girl Wendy. By this time they were the only ones left, he'd killed everyone else that was part of the agency. Only the cleaning staff had escaped his wrath, and the base. Dark Hat pulled out a liquid metal weapon that could take the shape of any weapon that the wielder desired. He swung it at Wendy letting the liquid metal grab onto her legs, letting it wrap around her body. He stood there impassively as it slowly cocooned around her, unfazed by her screams as the metal covered her entire body before finally covering her head. With a thought, the liquid metal solidified into a metal blade with her in the middle. Bond could still see the blood and other body parts gushing out of the metal as it took shape. (2) Dark Hat had wanted her to see true fear just before she died.

When he turned to face Joker, he did something that was much crueler than death. He cursed him with eternal life, without the benefit of eternal youth. They all saw Joker transformed into an old dried up man that could barely breathe, much less walk. Then Dark spoke for the first time since he had entered the base.

"How foolish you are Joker, trying to bring things back to how the world once was; looking back and not forward. You, who look to the past to see what the world should be and not trying to make it better then it was before. I will let you see what the world is to be in the future, as now you can never die or lose your mind in the years to come," Dark Hat's voice was cold.

"What did those girls give you?" Joker managed to gasp out. They were on the run after he had those books burn in that pile. He was about to send someone to get the Paper and her friends after they had lost contact from Junior. Then _he_ had shown up and ruined everything.

"They gave me the book that you were after as my payment. The one that you destroyed Hong Kong for, just to make sure there wasn't anything left to lead back to England and you. All of that just to bring back one man back to life by putting _his_ mind into that boy's body," Dark Hat stated coolly, showing him the book as well as the others that contained the mind of the Gentleman. His eyes narrowed and the books burst into black flames burning them to nothing, "Unlike you, I don't need these books as I already know everything and more than the Gentleman ever did in life. He had only worked on his mind but I worked on my mind _and_ body, giving me the power of both. There's no room for people like you in hell, so I will leave you as you are now. There's no one in this world that can undo the curse I cast onto you. I have also sent all of the files you have to every news agency and government in the world. And also made sure there were no block outs on the truth or I'll be visiting them next."

"What side are you on?" Joker asked, his voice almost too low to be heard.

"Side?" Dark Hat repeated, "The only side I'm on is my own. For in the end, the only one that you can truly trust is yourself. You, of all people should know that, seeing how many of your friends you have betrayed just to bring one person back to life. You would have backstabbed him as well, given the chance. Loyalty to a nation or government is meaningless in the end because nations rise and fall over time. Loyalty to the people and the land you live on is what true loyalty is; it's the people that make a nation. I hope you learn that before you become the last human left on this planet millions of years from now, because from now on you will never die. Oh yes, one more thing: those girls who hired me they are now under my protection. Any attempts to retaliate… Well, let's just say I will make the destruction of Hong Kong look like nothing compare to what I would do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that incident, Dark Hat disappeared and all of the files on the Royal British Liberty Section became world wide news. The girls that hired Dark Hat disappeared; no one knows where they are now. As for Joker, he's facing trial in China for destroying Hong Kong. He had destroyed the image of England for years to come.

"China and Japan are now suing us for the destruction of Hong Kong, as well as the district where the book burning took place. Adding to the fact that many nations had declared bans on trade with us, investors are now pulling out from business ventures in England," M said.

"England is now facing bankruptcy right?" Bond asks seeing M nod, "And getting our hands on Neclord's cutting edge biotechnology is one way of keeping that from happening."

"Yes, the higher ups are hoping that we will be able to maintain the government with the retrieval of those files." M said.

"That does raise the question of 'why me'." Bond stated simply.

"All of the agencies are running deeply in the red. And given the world-wide reaction should the mission ever be made public, this could become the proverbial 'straw' that broke the camel's back." M said, "There were attempts to get the explorer Lara Croft to help us, but the Lady Croft insisted that she doesn't want to be involved with the British government anymore. With her father having been a close personal friend to Dr. Jones, it's a good thing that agents didn't tell her what they wanted her to do or Jones would already know by now. We're taking steps to ensure that no leaks develop, especially from bunglers who forget to check for potential dangers to the mission."

"Yes, I see," Bond chuckled, imagining what punishments the so called bunglers were being put through. "So what's the plan?"

"Doctor Jones is scheduled to attend the yearly 'Adventurer Club' that's being held in Las Vegas. The plan is to have you enter his compound at that time and find the files. They are somewhere in his home." M handed the agent a map of the area as well as a blueprint of the mansion. "We couldn't get any satellite pictures of the area, since there seems to be some kind of distortion field over the place; possibly one of the gadgets that Molly Fight has been cooking up. These floor plans are the only layout of the building we could find. It's the best we can do with our limited funding against this type of opposition."

"Very well, I shall do what I can. If however, I run into Dark Hat, you understand that I won't be able to complete the mission. After all, he was the one that killed off the 'Soul Dots' when Noir hired him to do so." James said.

"Yes, he destroyed all of their resources, and killed off all of the key members in one blow. Just make sure that you don't anger him if you do meet up, James." M said. "It wouldn't do to have you die and leave us without any options."

"I'll keep that in mind," the agent said as he headed for the labs to pick up a few gadgets he would probably need to complete the mission.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_At the mansion of Doctor Jones, Good Old US of A –_

Things were much livelier now at the Jones estate, what with the new tenets moving in and helping to clean things up. The place was much cleaner than the day that the interview had taken place. The new tenets met Doctor Jones for the first time when he contacted Dark Hat for them. The old adventurer had been keeping tabs on world events thanks to a new computer controlled network of flying miniature cameras. The fact that they blended in well with most local insect populations was a bonus. He has been using them to scan to see if Ranma or the others returned to Japan, since that is where the last portal dumped them. As an aside, he's also been watching to see if there were any demons or creatures from other planes popping onto earth. Mind had finally figured out how to open a gateway between the two worlds, so she had set things up for him when she returned.

Mind was testing it out on the day that the book burning took place, and one of the bug-cams had been in the district where it happened. Jones recognized that it had something to do with the 'Royal Liberty' group when he saw the emblem on those soldiers' fatigues. One of his old friends, the one that he called 'Shortly' as a kid (he'd been along to the Temple of Doom), was in Hong Kong when it was sunk. So the doctor had a look into it and with the help of Dark Hat he found out about Joker's plans. He had Mind use the bug-cams to follow those girls back to their safe house, where they met a man named Drake who he had hired to get them to safety. On the way, he overheard everything that the 'Royal Liberty' under Joker's command had done, all to bring back the Gentlemen that he had heard about before on a previous visit to England. That's when he contacted them.

Once they knew who he was they asked if he could have his grandson to help them out. Doctor Jones told them that his grandson was unavailable, but there was another person that might be willing. He contacted Dark Hat, who then teleported himself to meet with them face to face. Knowing that they couldn't pay his usual fee of ten million, he merely requested the book as payment for taking out Joker and the 'Royal Liberty' group, as well as making everything they had done public, so that something like this won't happen again anytime soon.

The contract was filled out to the letter, as Dark tore through the base, killing everyone that was part of the agency and then making everything about it public. There was a question about what the girls would do now that they weren't being chased anymore. They agreed on one major fact – they wanted to be left alone after all that they'd been through. So Doctor Jones called the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.), to see whether the agency was inclined to recruit them. Indiana Jones had met with the agency previously when he had to explain to them what really happened to his grandson. He also gave Hellboy some of the casters that Mind made, as the big guy seemed really interested in them. Thrown in were about twenty 'death' spell casters of the type that were used to kill Nemesis, for use _only_ when he was facing a high level monster or demon. They met Dark when he showed up for a few moments. Dr. Tom Manning tried to get him to join the B.P.R.D., but Dark wouldn't change his mind saying he works for them only when they can pay his price and only for one mission. The girls with their powers to control paper, and Ms. Deep and her son, Junior, with their phasing powers, were recruited into the B.P.R.D as agents.

With the vast increase in paranormal agents, the decision was made for a secondary base to be made available. One of the requirements for their base was that they needed to have a place out of the public view, somewhere to keep them out of sight for a while. As Doctor Jones had plenty of room in his estate, he offered them his hospitality. It met the requirements for a base, being quite far from any major cities, and with only a few small settlements around the forest reserve. Mind followed Jones' floor plans for the basements to create an underground base. The lowest floor of the basement is little more then a massive vault that houses the magical and dangerous objects that he collected over the years. Also inside the vault was an item that Dark Hat found when he was tracking down the data on Neclord's monster creation techniques. Doctor Jones realized that there was much to be learned from the files Dark Hat took from that Japan government agency. The healing tanks and the monsters' cellular regeneration could help advance the medical field by years.

As are the healing herb seeds that Rico found in her bag just before she returned to her home world she was using them as smacks while she and Fred were out traveling. She had given them to Doctors Tofu and Jones as a going away present. Tofu has already been doing some great things with the herbs. As for Jones, he has started growing them in his garden and slipped a few to some of the farmers that he knew around his area of the country. Now they are selling like hot cakes, as it is a quick way to heal up from an injury without going to an overprice physician. The doctor had to explain how the herb works; that they only heal physical damage to the flesh, not broken bones unless you snap it back in place first or diseases. However, it has started to save a lot of lives, as the use of the herb spread quickly around the area.

In one of the rooms of the Jones estate, Nenene Sumiregawa, an American citizen now, thanks to the help of Doctor Jones, is busy typing away on her computer. She worked for the B.P.R.D., mostly as a desk jockey. As she is a writer, she could handle the loads of paperwork that needed to be typed out. At least it wasn't like the paper works that are used in other government agencies, where you needed to fill out a stack of papers just to _get _a form to fill out, to get yet _another_ form, just so you could actually _do_ something. She was now working on her new book about what happened to herself and her friends as they faced off with the 'Royal Liberty' of England.

Jones had said that they could stay in his home as guests, since he was the only one living in the house now. As he wanted to keep the house in shape for when his grandson might return, he requested that they help to keep the place in repair. None of the girls have met Ranma yet, but they did heard lots about him. None of them minded a few chores here and there.

As for the paper sisters, they have been settling into the house. For the first time in a long while, they each had their own rooms instead of sharing a single one bedroom apartment. The eldest sister, Michelle, had filled her chosen room full of books. With long blonde hair, mature body, and flighty temperament, she might seem insane to most people. There is however, more to her than first meets the eye. The second sister, Maggie, is a complete opposite of the older girl. Taller by far, she has chosen to leave her own dark strands of hair short. She prefers to present a bored face to the world, and strangely enough, chose a closet for her bedroom. Little more than a deep, low ceiling storage space for boxes, Maggie has nonetheless figured out a way to cram a ton of books inside, while still leaving enough space to lie in (Mind installed a bright reading lamp inside, so that Maggie wouldn't kill her eyes by reading in the dark). The youngest, Anita, had chosen frogs to fill up the empty space inside her room. Whether made of porcelain or paper, the tiny pink-haired girl had room for decorations of the amphibian variety.

They had all joined the B.P.R.D as agents under assigned code names, since they wished to remain outside of the public domain. From the time that they signed on, they were assigned to several missions, all of which they completed successfully. On a side note, it seems that their paper-master abilities were quite effective when dealing with demons. Helping them on their assignments was Nenene's friend, Yomiko Readman. Formerly known as 'The Paper', the slender young woman prefers to hide her many generous curves under modest clothing. That, along with the glasses that she wears, makes it easy for opponents to underestimate her prowess based on appearances.

She was currently lying on her back across the bed she shared with several small stacks of books. The room that she had picked out for herself had been laying empty, but was now filled with books piled almost up to the ceiling. The scent of their pages added to the mélange of paper smells in the room that had comforted the young woman all her life. They now brought her little comfort any more. Yomiko Readman is a meta-human former agent in the service of the Library Special Forces, charged with protecting humankind from paranormal threats beyond the scope of normal law enforcement. Acting under her alias as The Paper', she could animate and magnify the strength of her namesake and was the strongest agent in the LSF's arsenal.

That was before Joker tried to use Nancy and her child to revive the Gentlemen from the dead and restore the British Empire to its former glory. So many things had changed since then. They had given the last book that held the mind of the Gentlemen to Dark Hat as payment, since he was the only one that could stop Joker's plans before it was too late. They watched from the sidelines with the rest of the world as he thoroughly trashed the villain's scheme. Jones was right in that Dark Hat was the perfect freelance agent; he had done the job down to the letter. In the process, he let the world see what kinds of things that were being done in the LSF base, things that were kept in the shadows and layers of government paper works. His curse of immortality left Joker an old man with a lifetime of crimes to ponder. Readman could still see Wendy's face as that liquid metal weapon covered her, just before… She just hoped that in her next life Wendy wouldn't make the same mistakes as she did in this one. She did have to admit that Dark Hat warned them that once he took the job, Hell would be unleashed. She glanced around the room, which was larger than her previous apartment. The books that she'd collected here didn't compare to her previous collection, however. Most of her old collection had been in her old apartment in Japan when the LSF had leveled the bookstore district. Doctor Jones' massive library was a small comfort to the girl, and she has been buying books on eBay, having them delivered to several of the nearby post offices for later retrieval.

Elsewhere in the estate, Michelle and Maggie were busy reading books in the library. The vast collection of books and texts that Jones had picked up here and there over the years was a dream come true for them. Many of the books were rare copy or out of print. They did have to clean up after themselves, since they were the housekeepers for the estate when Jones was absent. In the event of his death, they had instructions to keep the estate up and running for Ranma Jones, as the estate goes to him when his grandfather dies. It wasn't a bad deal as all they have to do was maintain the house as it is till Ranma or one of his children returns to claim ownership.

The last two occupants of the estate were Nancy and her son Junior, both of whom possessed the ability to phase through objects. In her mid-twenties, Nancy's skin was pale, almost white, while her hair remained a rich, royal blue. Full lips drew up into an almost bemused smile whenever she let her gaze stray to her son. For his part, Junior was even paler than his parent, his hair white due to the trauma of Joker's experiment. Mind was able to halt the rapid ageing of his body and fix his genetic makeup, but nothing could give back the lost childhood that he'd had snatched away. Well Mind could return him back to an infant but then he wouldn't be who he is anymore.

Now he and Anita were busily helping Doctor Jones pack his things for the trip to Vegas. Both kids had been getting along great with each other, which was a good thing, as they both went to school together in a nearby town. They'd made some friends among their schoolmates as well, a development that was pleasing to the adults around the place. They needed to just be kids for a while, before they lost that time altogether. Of course, getting them to school on time had been a trial, until Mind offered each of them one of her 'one-wheeled bikes'. The kids loved them, and Mind decided to market them to the world, with a little help from her older sister. She's been keeping herself busy down in the part of the basement that she set up as a lab, tweaking her numerous inventions.

"So how long will you be gone?" Nancy called down to Jones from the window.

"About a week I would think, since I'm also going to the grand opening of Molly's sister's company in California after the convention." The old explorer shaded his eyes and looked up at her. "Not much more than that, unless I run into friends."

"Oh okay, we'll watch over the house for you." Anita said as she slipped another box into the trunk of his old 1920's Ford. Sadly, they didn't make cars like this anymore; Doctor Jones' vehicle has been taking him to places in the US ever since he first purchased it, years ago.

"Well, since it seems that the others are busy, I'll drive you to the airport." Nancy offered, as she slipped down to the ground.

"Thanks," Jones said as he got into his seat.

"Junior, Anita go and tell the others I'll be back later," Nancy said as she drove the old car out of the estate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two days later –_

Las Vegas.

The city is known worldwide for its many vices, especially gambling. With new casinos popping up every few months, it ranks as one of the fastest growing cities in the world. A new casino that had opened a few weeks previously was modeled after several exploration habitats. Named the 'Adventure', it was hosting the yearly 'Adventurer Club' this year, thanks to Doctor Jones. The doctor had purchased enough stock to become a part owner of the place, and being a chief member of the 'Adventurer's Club', he'd been able to bring things together nicely. Ever since purchasing his way into the casino, Jones had been shipping in reproductions of artifacts that he'd found around the world to authenticate the atmosphere.

The dining room where the convention was taking place was modeled after several ancient temples around the world, with a mixture of stonework and design. An extremely large stone tablet with strange hieroglyphics dominated the center of the room. It was the first thing that Jones had sent to the casino. Crafted out of solid black marble with the carvings on each face lined with gold, the centerpiece gave the room a distinctive look.

The convention began as explorers and adventurers, both young and old, from around the world entered the dining room. More people were in attendance than was usually the case, since it was being hosted in a casino in Vegas for the first time. In addition, many of the younger explorers and adventurers were there to pick up some more clues for the Quest for the Lost Scrolls, as well as many young people that wanted to become powerful fighters like Ranma Jones, the great-grandson of the convention's host.

Besides being the host, Doctor Jones was also the guest of honor. He was seated at the main table, looking over a layout of convention events. The noise of a chair scraping the floor next to him pulled him out of his perusal of the plans, and Jones looked up and saw Lara, the daughter of his old friend Doctor Croft.

Lara had been brought up as the wealthy heiress to Lord Henshingly Croft, a British aristocrat. However, after she'd grown up a bit, she'd been on a ski trip that went awry. The plane carrying her crashed, leaving her the only survivor. The girl was forced to use her wits to escape alive from the Himalayas. She survived and returned to England, but found herself unable to live in the stuffy atmosphere of upper class British society. Since that time, she traveled the globe, going on adventures and discovering several ancient sites of extreme importance in the archeological community. Jones had to acknowledge that she had definitely changed from the skinny girl with two ponytails over each of her ears he had last seen when she visited his estate with her father. Doctor Croft had been looking for information on an artifact that had the power to control time. Lara had become a beautiful woman, far more athletically fit. Just as tall as Ranma, she had long chestnut-brown hair tied in a long ponytail braid, perfectly revealing her beautiful face. Her current outfit of a brown jacket, grey shirt, and tan pants hugged her shapely figure quite well. The bag at her side apparently contained something of interest to her

"Hello Mr. Jones, it's been awhile," Lara greeted him.

"Yes it has been," Jones said in an almost wistful tone; he had miss the last four conventions, "I heard tell something about you and some adventures with a Clock of Time and Pandora's Box."

"Well, compared to the stuff that you and your grandson have been through, it really wasn't too hard," Lara had read up on what Ranma had gone through while he was in Japan.

"Well, very few people have been through something that challenges you to become something greater," Jones said, "So is anyone with you?"

"Jeeves is back home looking after the house and the computer geek has gone to California, looking into a new high tech company that he heard about. He heard that they have Mind Hat working there." Lara replied.

"Well that's true; the company called Hat Co is setting up there. Their first production item is a one-wheeled motorcycle, based off the prototype that Mind made and drove around in Japan, only without the weapons. Molly's elder sister, Top Hat, is the CEO of Hat Co." The doctor took a sip of his iced tea.

"Another Hat sibling is here?" Lara said, remembering what the eldest of the Hat's had done while in England. Of course, after what that man Joker did, well, he got what was coming to him. "So is that bodyguard of yours here?"

"He's standing right behind me," Jones said calmly.

Lara looked back and froze when she saw him. He was standing tall, dressed in black with a black top hat that made him look even taller. She felt a chill go down her back as she looked at his face, which was hidden by a white mask that only revealed his cold, dark eyes. She turned back to the old adventurer.

"So is he here for a job?" Lara wondered, knowing from what she watched on TV that Dark Hat is practically unstoppable.

"No, he's just here to watch over me, as well as Top who is supposed to be coming to the convention in a bit." Jones stated simply. Glancing back, Lara noticed that Dark was gone from the spot where she had just seen him. The old man chuckled lightly at her look. "Don't bother, he only showed himself to you because I asked him to. He's not that bad, once you get to know him

"Judging from what I've seen, he's someone that you want to keep on the good side of," Lara said.

"Mm-hm. So what question did you want me to answer?" Jones shook his head as shock flittered across her face. "You and your father are a lot alike; I could tell that you were waiting for the right moment to ask something of me. You share the same habit of twitching your fingers like him when he's waiting to ask for something."

"Well, I see that you still have it," Lara said, "The reason is that I have been searching all over the area south of Salt Lake and still haven't come up with any leads to the keys or the tablet that you hid."

"Sorry, but you'll have to find it the old fashioned way, just like your father and I did before the high tech equipment came around," Jones said, "Besides, I said that I hid the tablet south of Salt Lake; if you think about it the answer should come to you."

"Yeah, but so many people have been searching every square inch of the desert and haven't come up with anything regarding the Lost Scrolls." Lara said.

"I am sorry, but the kind of power that the scrolls contain isn't the kind of power that comes easily; I know it didn't come easy for Ranma," Jones' voice was quiet as he looked the younger explorer in the eye. A commotion at the room's entrance caught their attention, causing them to turn that way.

At a card table, two men were playing a high-stakes poker game. One of the men was about to show the other player his cards, bragging about how great of a hand he had when something caught his attention and he suddenly went quiet. His compatriot glanced up at him, wondering what had caused him the sudden change. When he looks over to where the other mans eye's were glued, the reason patently obvious. Three women had just stepped through the door to the dining room.

The woman on the right towered above most of the people in the room. Standing at 6'11 made it so that most of the people had to look up to see her face, if they could tear their gaze away from her busty body, that is. Her skin was midnight colored, offset nicely by silver-gray hair. Her body is a remarkable sight; she is built like a supermodel with a touch of a weightlifter added. Her arms and legs showed large, firm muscles that did not slow her down thanks to her training that she does. Her gray business suit opened just enough to display the deep valley of her ample chest. A black headband was wrapped just above her ears, holding them to the sides of her head. She was lugging two gym bags that seemed to be filled to the brim with _something_, apparently quite heavy.

The woman on the left side was shorter than the other two. She seemed to be rather mousy looking, with her short blue-green hair covering her ears, glasses that occasionally revealed sharp green eyes, and a wool jacket and knee-length skirt, both dull brown in color. Her skin was rather pale, a sign that perhaps she didn't get outdoors all that often. But for all that, she possessed a very shapely, compact body. She was busy writing in a small notebook, only glancing up occasionally to see where she was going.

It was the woman in the middle that was getting all of the attention, however. Her long, flowing, bright-red hair stopped at her slim waist, and served to draw people's eyes. Her own lively green eyes captivated anyone lucky enough to look into them. Her skin was a healthy tan and absolutely mind blowing to touch. High cheekbones highlighted a painfully beautiful face, one that could have graced the cover of any magazine. She was dressed in a very form-fitting blue strapless dress that emphasized her curves. A long slit on the right side of the dress allowed her gorgeous hips to move freely about and revealed her impossibly long legs. Firm muscle tone remained subtly hidden, only revealing itself when she stretched - not that anyone would still be conscious if they saw her stretching. Her breasts seemed to defy gravity, filling the dress to its very limits, so much so that it looks likes it's painted right on her. She also wore a small white jacket; open in the front with dome-shaped shoulder pads made of metal. However, the jacket didn't cover much, merely accentuated her impressive chest. Matching white gloves, knee high boots and a white top hat completed the ensemble. With an aura that fairly screamed out "I'm hot!", she made sure that everyone got the idea, flaunting her 42-24-36 figure in front of them.

"It's about time she got here," The old adventurer wasn't as affected by the aura of sex that the three women exuded. They came walking over to his table, where the doctor made introductions. "Lara, meet Top Hat, Dark's slightly younger sister."

Top sauntered along the middle path of the large dining room, the slight smile gracing her lips the only acknowledgement of the two card player's stares. All throughout the room, the reaction was much the same, with every male there stopping what they were doing to stare at her, and every female stopping to either mutter about the idiocy of the opposite sex or stare as well.

"Hello Jones - sorry I was late," Top said as she took the seat next to him, her two aides sitting across the table from them. Jones was a lot calmer than most of the other occupants of the room. Lara, on the other hand, felt a rare flicker of breast-envy. She usually had no cause to be jealous of anyone on that particular feminine battlefield, but Top Hat as well as her tall bodyguard had her seriously out gunned.

"So just what have you been doing?" The doctor asked wryly.

"Oh, I've just hit all of the major casinos and won a hell of a lot of chips," Top smiled.

"How much did you win?" Lara wondered.

"Well, I just got out of MGM, and there were two bags full that, I'm guessing in the number of 10,000 in chips. That comes to around four million dollars, give or take a few. Once I cash them, that the casino should be able to make that much back in a couple of weeks," Top replied. Many of the people around her gasped aloud when they heard her statement, which was nothing compared to what she said next. "Melon is still figuring out how much, I won from the other casinos."

"No way!" one of the men that had followed her to Jones table said.

"Show them Ann," Top said to the woman that carried the two bags.

"Sure boss," Ann said as she unzipped one of the gym bags, showing a pile of about 10,000 chips in it, "The rest of the bags are on their way to the suite. How much is that in all Melon?"

"Well let's see," the shorter aide replied, "We got twenty-three bags in all from the casinos that we hit. I think it be easier to just weigh them, instead of counting them all. We should really get some money counting machines once we cash them. If we want to get to the opening of Hat Co after this, I hope that the girls don't break their backs lugging them upstairs."

"Well at least with my gambling, I don't keep on playing until I've lost everything I won," Top said smugly.

"I'm sure that would have made the casinos very happy. You took some of them for everything they had," Melon said still working on the figures in her notebook.

"Yeah that's for sure," Ann closed the gym bag again.

"The press should catch wind of it soon. In fact, they should be arriving right about…," Top looked dramatically at her pocket watch, "Now!"

The dining room doors opened and a female reporter and her camera crew entered. The woman turned to speak into the cameras as they reached the head table. "I'm Carman and this is Channel Eight, News Live! We're here at the grand opening of the 'Adventure', to talk to the person who just won the largest jackpot in Los Vegas history. She won millions in each of the big casinos before leaving for the next one on her hit list. Now that we've tracked her down to this casino we have to wonder: Will she make another million today?"

"Well maybe," Top grinned slyly, "But my aides already have their hands full with my current winnings already."

"So you're the big winner?" Carman said as she and her crew followed her to the table.

"I am," Top said tilting her top hat, "Call me Ms. Top or Top Hat - whatever you want."

"So what brought you to Vegas, besides winning huge jackpots?" Carman asks.

"Originally I came here to meet up with Doctor Jones, who is a major investor in this casino," Top said.

"You are?" Carman blinked, turning to the aging adventurer for an answer. The cameras followed faithfully.

"I am. Top here is the CEO and founder of Hat Co, a new company that will be opening its doors for business in a few days." Jones said, "And before you ask, my relationship with Top isn't the 'rich old man' and 'young woman' thing like most of the men in my generation do. We're merely acquaintances who met due to the actions of some of our relatives, namely my grandson Ranma and her sisters, Mind and Fight."

"Wait… wouldn't that mean that you and Dark Hat are siblings?" the reporter returned to the prior target of her questions.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's standing right there," Top said, pointing to a nearby corner. As if melting out of the shadows, Dark Hat appeared for all of the people in the room to see. Of a sudden, all of the guys that were going to hit on the red haired beauty decided to try their luck elsewhere.

"He's here?" Carman's voice wavered, and she was shaking from the mere sight of him. "He's not here for a job right?"

"No, I'm not," Dark replied flatly, his voice giving nothing away, "I'm just guarding Jones and keeping an eye on Top as well."

"Come on Dark, I don't need you watching over me. I can handle myself," Top said.

"Oh really? What about the time you got your head stuck in that honey pot?" Dark said, secretly amused at the face she made at that recollection.

"Hey! You know I tripped, and Magic was carrying that oversized honey pot right in front of me at the time," Top half-shouted. Her face was red, and she glared at the oldest of the Hats.

"Magic?" Lara asked quietly.

"The youngest of the Hat siblings," Jones informed her, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Oh." Lara returned to listening.

"Would you mind if I interview you, sir?" Carman shifted nervously as the man in the top hat and mask considered her question. If he refused, she wouldn't press it. There would be nothing that she could use as leverage that would even make this being give her the time of day.

"You get only three questions," Dark said finally.

"Okay," Carman said, thinking of three good questions, "From what I understand, you do a job once your price is met and you do it down to the letter; but when you did that job in England you accepted a book in payment. Does that mean you can be bargained with? As in, people who need your services, but don't have the money to meet the price tag?" This was a question of interest to many people, as most don't have the means to pay for a million dollar purchase, much less pay the ten million dollar fee that Dark Hat demands.

"It depends on the person, what the job is, and what my target has done to the person that hires me. I only lower my price for those that I know can't afford it, but truly need my power to aid them," Dark said.

"Alright, if you were hired to, would you attack any government bases and release what they been doing? Like if someone hires you to break into Area 51 would you do it?" the girl waited anxiously.

"It really depends on what has been done to keep the public from finding out the truth about that so-called Air Force base. For the brass in charge of the base's operations, the ones that are carefully monitoring this broadcast, I have a simple word of advice. I would be careful in how you handle people who learn about life beyond this planet. Besides, people now are learning that there are supernatural beings in this world again, so how hard would it be for there to be life on other worlds?" Dark Hat shifted his position subtly, his eyes going straight to the camera, "Yes, there are beings that live on other planets. For those who are close-minded, I no longer have the need to lie. At my level of power, a level that most would only dream of, it would gain me nothing but the reputation of a liar. You've got one more question."

"Is it true that there is more than one god out there?" the reporter wondered.

"Yes, there is more than one entity that maintains the universe out there," Dark Hat said, "To those who say otherwise, hear me. In my kind of business, I've seen it all: immortals, vampires, zombies, demons, gods and goddess. You people who say that there is only one god because of a book written down by a mortal years ago in the past, one who never saw a god, listen up! Moreover, you others, who claim that there is only one god because of a book that no one even knows who wrote it, I say this: Sure there is one creator of all things out there, but that being is beyond the realm of gods and demons. Gods are only meant to watch over mortals. Mortals themselves are supposed to choose the god or goddess that they want to worship, not wage meaningless wars against each other just because they believe in a different god. Those people that say that its god's will that they force people to believe what they believe, that it's a sin to think otherwise, well, they will never see Heaven as they never earned the right to go there."

"So what do you believe in?" Carman was having trouble taking it all in.

"I said you could only have three questions." Dark Hat stated flatly, causing Carman to step back, "But I will say I believe in no god, as none have earned it." With that, the shadows around him seem to engulf him; he vanished from where he was standing. Many of those present looked around the room, trying in vain to find where he had gone.

"Where… How did he?..." Carman began.

"Oh, my brother has the power to move through shadows, meaning that as long as there's a shadow he can appear in it, or vice versa. Of course, that just means that unless you keep a room completely shadow free, he can appear wherever he wishes," Top said, "It's impossible for someone that has ticked him off to be able to get away from him. No one can stay out of the shadows forever. Besides, that's one of the reasons that his name is Dark."

"He makes it his business to know what's happening in the world, which he has his own unique ways of doing. However, as long as people don't do anything to tick him off, there's no danger. I've seen many people in my long life who thought that they were all powerful. Still others thought that they could control the life and death of others. But Dark Hat is on a whole other level of power."

"There's an old saying, 'There's always someone better then you'. It is true, but like everything else, there are exceptions to the rules. I've seen it first hand - Dark Hat has no betters, for he stands alone on his level. Friendly demons and demi-gods that I've come into contact with confirm this. All of them say that Heaven and Hell both fear him. No supernatural being that has contact with either Heaven or Hell would dare to face him."

"You must have seen what he did to the man, Joker, making him into a decrepit old man, cursed with immortality; he has powers that most people only dream about. He only limits himself in his power by what the target has done, and if someone were to make him truly mad – well, there are things worse then death, you know. He is true power, because, unlike most people he doesn't have the need to show how powerful he truly is. He doesn't needlessly kill or harm people weaker then himself, just to show others his power, or use fear tactics like killing a person family to control them. When he appears, anyone can feel his power. He doesn't prey on the weak, but on the strong that prey on the weak instead."

"Wow you know a lot about him," Carman said, awed.

Jones shrugged. "Well, he does have some trust in me."

"Yup that's for sure. Usually he doesn't give away anything about himself to anyone," Top said.

"Mr. Jones, while you're still here, are there any more clues to the Scrolls that you hid?" the reporter smiled brightly at him.

"Forget about it," Lara broke in, speaking for the first time in the interview, "He won't say a thing about it. I know; I tried already."

"Really? None of you explorers has found the stone tablet yet?" Top said, "I already figured out where it is."

"You know?" Lara burst out, causing many of the other explorers to crowd to come in closer to hear.

"It's so simple that it's right in front of you. I can't believe that none of you have figured it out yet. But I _am_ the smart one in the family when it comes to figuring out things like this," Top said.

"Well…?" Lara raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it. Jones brought enough stock in this casino to become part owner of it and its theme is exploring. Add in the fact that Las Vegas is south of Salt Lake City and many of the items on display are from Jones…" Top drawled.

"The tablet would then be somewhere on display in this casino…" Lara concluded, along with many of the other explorers. They all took off to find any stone tablets in the casino, leaving Jones, Top, and her aides alone at the table.

"Top, they were suppose to figure it out by themselves you know," Jones said.

"Well, it's not like you never had help in finding an artifact in your younger days," Top said. Then she turned to Carman and her crew, "Since you're here want to get an inside look into what Hat Co is brining out like the new game base on what happened to my sister and her friends. It's called Dark Hunters."

"What you made a game out of that already?" Carman asks.

"Well someone would have done it sooner or later so with cutting edge game creating techs and the brains of my little sister my team created the game in so little time," Top said.

"How did you get the permission of the Japanese government and those in involved?" Carman asks.

"Well some of the money will go to the Japanese government to help to rebuild Shibuya that was heavily damage in the battle with Neclord and royalty's will be paid to those people that been put in the game they even gotten advance copies of the it already," Top said.

"Really how is it?" Carman asks.

"Well there are many characters that you can choose in the game from Ranma's group to the cops and the two superheroes Ion and Strike Man. Each has a different storyline and endings also there are four disks to get since there are so many characters to pick out and very detailed storylines. Also there's some very fun mini-games to play," Top said, "The best one to play is where you're Mr. Green Turtle the gator that lived in the temple pond. And you have to keep people from entering the temple group. It even has Ryo the City Hunter as one of the people you have to keep out," Top explained.

"Wow sounds like a fun game," Carman said.

"Yup I think the people that I gave the advance copies to think so too. The Gunsmith Cat's have been playing it ever since I gave them a copy of the game they really like playing as themselves shooting up the screen," Top smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Japan –

In the coffee shop the Cat's Eye that Ryo and Kaori hang out in owned by their friend Umibozu and Miki. Their friends Saeko her two younger sisters Reika and Yuka were there also. Currently Ryo was growling as his friends were playing the new game that Top Hat had sent over to them. On the TV screen the video game counter part of Ryo was screaming like a little girl as he was pulled under the water by Mr. Green Turtle then shot up into the air and was tail whip over the temple wall. The one that just did that was Kaori as the others were waiting for their turn at crewing up Ryo.

"I can't believe that they put that in there," Ryo growled.

"What you mean this is so fun, I'm sure that every woman that you have hit on is going to get this game," Umibozu said taking his turn at the game.

"Yeah like you don't deserve to be man handled by a thirty foot gator," Saeko said watching the Ryo on the screen screamed again. Her two sisters were laughing up a storm.

"I wonder how the other people who got advance copies like this game…" Miki said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Kotobuki house hold –

Ran was lying on the floor as she played as her sister superhero counterpart, Ion on the new game they had got through the mail. She was on the final level fighting her way through Neclord's tower.

"This is so cool, I'm already in a video game!" Sayo shouted.

"Yeah, yeah keep it down there's guys are strong," Ran grumbled, "I need to let out some stream you wouldn't believe what. Miss Frizzell put us through this week."

"Remember it's my turn next," Masato said.

"Really what did she do?" their mother asks as their father and brother weren't back yet.

"Well she took us on a field trip into the deep ocean to teach us about deep sea life. And, I was trap inside of a giant clam till Miss Frizzell used that laughing gas on it making it let me go," Ran said.

"Well at least your grades are up from all you been learning," her mother said as while she thought it was weird for a school teacher to take her students on so many field trips she couldn't complain that they were doing better in their school work, "Also Sayo is Masato going to joined up on your patrols?"

"Yup, Net Hat has my hard suit done giving me super strength and speed also making the suit look like, Protoman from Mega Man like I asks," Masato said as he likes the suit that Protoman wears.

"Well make sure you two watch each others backs okay," Ms. Kotobuki said still a bit uneasy that her youngest child is the city's superhero. Well at least she's not like Strike Man.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Speaking of which in Bokuto precinct –

The cops of Bokuto were in the office watching on the big screen as Toukairin and Natsumi played against each other in the new game that they had just got in the mail. They're playing in the two player mode trying to get a highest score in the game. All around them the other officers were cheering them on.

"Why are you guys all doing here?" the chief asks walking into the room.

"Well we just got this new game of Dark Hunters since we signed the contact for some of us to appear in the game," Miyuki said.

"Yeah it's a cool game," Ken said.

"You're only saying that since you get to play as your girlfriend in the game," Yoriko said. She didn't like the fact that in the disk version they got she appeared as a nerd giving information to the player characters that mostly gets them into trouble or doesn't help them at all. Okay so it's like in real life but still she's not like that all of the time.

"Shouldn't you guys be out there patrolling the streets?" the chief asks.

"Why Strike Man been keeping everything in order," Ken said making Natsumi to growl as she hasn't been able to beat him yet.

"And we need to be here to tell the owners where to pick up their cars that he's been bringing here," Miyuki said.

"He has brought in today about sixteen cars in today," Aoi said, "They must be learning to park elsewhere now that Strike Man been grabbing them off of the streets."

"Strike Man, I will beat you yet!" Natsumi shouted raising her fist into the air. But as she did her game character died as a Hunter slice her head off, "What no fair, I'm playing again!"

"You're on," Toukairin said. The others signed as it looks like she and Tokairin would be at this all day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Vegas –

"So what you want to asks me?" Top said to Jones after they had gotten away from the crowds on the lower floors.

"I know. There may be something else you can help me with," Jones looked over at Top and her 'friends'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Elsewhere in the casino –_

She had traveled far from her homeland, going through many hardships just to get here. What was left of her savings had been used get her into the US, and then timing it just right so that she could meet the one person that might help her. She just had to meet Ranma again, to beg him to forgive her and give her another chance! She left everything behind her just to find him again.

Would he even recognize her? She had changed from the girl that he once knew. The past two months had nearly bankrupted her, as she had to pay out of her own bank account for the trip to here. Her two helpers, Tsubasa and Konatsu, had offered to help her pay for this one way trip, but she refused, stating that this was something that she had to do on her own. Her father had disowned her when she told him that she was going after him. Ranma was right about her father - he was stuck in the past, saying that he didn't want his daughter to marrying an unclean Ai no ko. It wasn't a polite term, referring to a half-Japanese in a society where racial purity and bloodlines were important concerns. So like him, she left her family and her homeland hoping she would find a new life with him in the homeland of his grandfather.

She was about to walk into the dinning room where Doctor Jones was, when a tall dark-skinned woman appeared in front of her. "Hello Ukyo, I'm Pan. Doctor Jones wishes to meet with you upstairs, so please follow me."

"What?" Ukyo asked her, but instead of answering, Pan just started to walk through the crowd to the elevators. Ukyo quickly followed, as it wasn't hard for her to losesight of Pan in a big crowd like this.

When they got to the elevators, Pan held the door for her as she got on. Pressing the button for the penthouse floor, Pan remained silent as they rode upward. Ukyo, looking at Pan, could tell that she was someone that takes her job seriously. Her muscles gave the impression of great strength, at least the equal of pig boy.

Upon reaching the top floor, Pan led the way to one of the penthouse rooms, the one that had two women in black suits guarding the door. Ann greeted the newcomers before opening the door for them. Ukyo looked around the room as she entered. She noted that it was a well furnished apartment, no, a plaza. A king-size bed with silk sheets and curtains draping from all sides was in the center of the room. One corner held a fully stocked fridge and bar, loaded with goodies. Down the chamber that served as the sleeping quarters was a bathroom that was more in keeping with a spa. A large Jacuzzi with several hydro-jets beckoned invitingly. Dozens of rare and expensive shampoos, soaps, and conditioners were in a hand-woven basket, offering anyone a pleasurable bathing experience, the likes of which would not be soon forgotten. A pleasant aroma wafted throughout the room; to stay here had to cost at least a $10,000 a night!

The main thing that caught her attention was that both rooms were filled with cash. Piles of dollar bills were all spread out the room, with four women counting them. A jade haired woman dressed in a form-fitting suit was feeding cash into a money counting machine, reading off the amount before putting in another wad of cash. A mousey looking woman was taking down the tally, writing down each figure in a notebook. Two other women were handing the jade haired woman wads of cash, and gathering what had already been counted into a separate pile. One is a blonde wearing a blue dress, the other a dark-skinned, auburn-haired woman in a purple dress. Both of them could pass for sisters, Ukyo thought, seeing that they looked alike. In fact, they vaguely resembled the Gemini Elf card from Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Hello Ukyo."

Turning to the voice she saw Ranma's great-grandfather, Dr. Jones. "I learned much about you these last few months. My network told me that you were coming here to meet me, after you left your family behind you."

"So you're the 'cute one', huh?" the sexy redhead next to him grinned widely, "I wonder how big you are without those bindings of yours."

Ukyo blushed deeply as she noticed the look that the redhead was giving her. She had seen those looks before, and had briefly considered doing that kind of thing with another woman, since Ranma used to be able to transform into a good looking girl. But compared to Ranko, the woman in front of her was way beyond Ranma's sister in body and looks.

"I came here to ask you to help me," Ukyo said, taking a deep breath first, "I want to find Ranma and asks him for forgiveness. I have given up everything, just like Kodachi did, to be with him."

"I'm very well aware of that," The doctor had one of Mind's spy cams inside Nerima to keep him updated about what was going on with the remnants of the NWC. He'd had a second one assigned to follow Ukyo, since she had gone through much and she only lost Ranma because of her pride in her family's honor. He'd had the feeling that she would try to find Ranma again, given time.

"Will you help me?" Ukyo said, with renewed hope in her eyes.

"I will, but as I have said before, Ranma isn't looking for a wife. He wants a mother for Reni and Iris. I think you understand what will happen if they don't think of you as their mother, correct?" Jones asked gently.

"Yes, I do know. But I lost him once; I won't lose him again," Ukyo said bowing her head.

"Ukyo I can see that you're in love with Ranma. But please remember that there are other women that are in love with him as well. Don't treat him like a prize like you did before, because few ever get a second chance like this," Jones said.

"Thank you," Ukyo said bowing to him.

"There are some things that you should know about first," Jones said, "But I'll save them for later."

"Hey boss," the mousey woman spoke up.

"Yes Melon?" Top looked over in her direction.

"We're done counting the money; you won over 30 million dollars," Melon said.

"Good, I just won paychecks for the workers at Hat Co that should last for a good long while," Top said laughingly.

"We'll put it into the bank tomorrow," Pan looked around at the huge piles of money for a moment, "We'll need to have some help getting all of this to the bank."

"Boss, there's an incoming call from Mind," the blonde woman said.

"Put it on screen," Top ordered. The blonde girl nodded and pressed a remote. A view screen appeared from a metal orb. Ukyo eyes widened at seeing this but thought it must be from that girl Mind that was with Ranma. Appearing on the screen Mind gave them a wave.

"Hi sis, hi Mister Jones!" Molly greeted to them.

"What's up sis?" Top asks.

"Well, this is _really_ for Mr. Jones. My scanners picked up some intruders making their way to the estate. Did you have any guests coming over?" Molly inquired.

"Nope, no one was coming over," Jones said.

"So who are they then?" Ann asks.

"They're a recovery team, sent by the Japanese government to get the remaining file that Neclord had on creating his monsters," said Dark Hat appearing in the room, causing everyone but Jones and Top Hat to jump back at seeing him popping up like that.

"So bro, are you going to rip into them?" Top asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I thought you killed the ones that sent Doctor Jackal after me?" Jones looked at his shadow calmly.

"Yes, but I only killed the ones that were connected with Jackal," Dark Hat said, "This team contains the 'Get Backers', as well as some of their friends who are also in the recovery service. Unlike Jackal, they won't try to kill anyone that gets in their way."

"I think that's the first time that Doctor Jackal met someone like you before," Jones mused. He thought quietly for a moment. Jackal was a man that enjoyed killing as he wanted to see what his limits were. So when he showed up he ask Dark to not to kill him as Jackal only came to fight with Dark to bring out his true potential out. The fight did bring out Jackal's full power out as he had watch the fight from the window as they had taken the fight outside as he had asks them to. But in the end Dark beat him but Jackal did last for ten minutes fighting with Dark "You say they're not like Jackal, huh? Molly, are you almost done with the new files?"

"I already revised the files so that there's no way to recreate the monsters from them. All of the medical benefits from their healing powers are still there," Molly said, "You know, it's really amazing what he managed to do in such a short amount of time, even if he did use his magic to help speed things up. I had to make sure that the new files don't need magic to work it."

"Good. The last thing I want is to hand over something that can be turned into a weapon," Jones said, relieved as he knows too well what governments are like now.

"Wait… you have files that can create more of those monsters?" Ukyo asks.

"Yes, when I became aware that the Japanese government had somehow managed to recover one of the Neclord files. I had Dark here recover it, and destroy any information that they copied from it. Biological weapons like those monsters are something that I will do everything possible to prevent from happening. The US government has no idea that I have it, since I know all too well what that would mean," Jones shook his head as he saw how much the US government had change since his youth, "Molly throw the hard copy into the boiler to make sure there's nothing left to recover."

"And what about the new file that I copied off of it?" Molly wondered.

"Well, I have an idea for that." Jones smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_In the deep forest of the American Heart Land –_

A low mist had cropped up, wafting through the underbrush like a ghostly tide. There was a parting in the trees about a dozen meters ahead, a path big enough to be a narrow road, though it was hard to tell due to the mist covering flowing through the forest. All was quiet, save an occasional rumble of thunder, the sound closer than they had expected; the storm was almost upon them.

"I have to ask, why couldn't we take the jeep along with us instead of walking through the forest?" Heavn glared at Ban. The group had left the jeep in the clearing a few miles back.

"If we drove up there, we would have alerted anyone inside the estate," Kasuki said to the blonde bombshell.

"At least we haven't run into anything inside the forest," Himiko commented lightly. "But we really ought to get to the mansion before it starts to rain. My perfumes don't work as well with all the water washing the atmosphere."

"Hey Shido, are there any traps up ahead of us?" Ban shot a quick glance at the Beast Master.

"Most of the animals around here are friendly to Dr. Jones, they say there isn't any traps in this forest since Jones made sure of that," the beast master said, "They seem reluctant to approach the estate for some reason though."

"You know, we should be at the back of the estate by now," Heavn said looking at the map that was provided to them.

"Just remember not to hurt Jones if he shows up," Ginji reminded them.

"But he's in Vegas!" Himiko protested.

"We know that, but you can't be too careful," Ban said, "If he shows up, just use your sleep poison on him or we'll have to deal with Dark Hat."

"Hey, what's that?" The group paused to look where Heavn was pointing. Ahead lay a small clearing, with a private cemetery like most of them had seen only in the movies.

"Must be the family plot," Heavn said, after a moment's consideration. "I would bet that most of the Jones family is buried here."

"Come on guys, let's get through it," Ban started forward into the cemetery. He stopped when he noticed that no one was following his lead. "What are you guys waiting for?"

"Well, for one thing that's a graveyard," Ginji pointed out.

"Monsters usually pop up in such areas," Himiko noted.

"The animals around here won't go anywhere near it," Shido said quietly, "There's a Native American ritual spell that helps give peace to the dead around it."

"And every time people go into a graveyard in movies something bad happens. It's usually the weakest person in the group that is killed first. And I'm not going in there," Heavn stated firmly, taking a few steps back to accentuate the point.

"It's the quickest way to get to the estate without going around it," Ban glared at his fellow teammates.

"Uh-huh, but there is a fast way and the right way," Heavn replied, crossing her arms beneath her breasts, "And since we're not Americans who go for the fast way, why don't we go and do it the right way."

"Come on it's not like zombies are going to start popping out of the ground," Ban grumbled. When he saw the looks on their faces he relented, "Okay, forget I said that. But Jones wouldn't have used his dead family members like that."

"Well that's true," Himiko said.

"Yeah, I mean, that kind of thing would be evil. He wouldn't do that," Ginji said.

Thunder roared throughout the forest releasing heavy rain from the summer thunder storm. "It's raining now, so let's go through the graveyard," Ban said.

"Well, as long as we stay on the path, we should be okay. But if we get attacked in there, you are _so_ going to get it," Heavn said.

Entering the graveyard, they couldn't help but stare at the tombstones that decorated the family plots. Stone angels, statues, stone houses were all over the graveyard. One that caught their eye was two graves that had a plain looking stone cup on top of them.

"Hello," Kasuki said looking at the names of the two plots, "Guys these two graves are Dr. Jones parents."

"Really what does it say?" Himiko asks.

"Here lie Maria and Henry Jones, Sr. (5) They spent their lives in search of the truth of history and found the location of the Holy Grail." Kasuki read aloud the words engraved into the stone. A newer gravestone that stood nearby caused his eyes widen as he read the inscription. Hina Jones, Ranma's great-grandmother. Kasuki recalled hearing that Jones had her remains reburied here so that she would be remembered as a Jones. She refused to be bound by her family's whims in life, and the doctor insured that they couldn't touch her even in death. The empty plot beside her was presumably for her husband who only had a few years left in him.

"The Holy Grail, I wonder what happened to it?" Ginji mused, looking at the gravestone. Turning away slowly, he gave a yelp as something that had been behind him caught his attention. "Ban!"

The others looked over and saw what Ginji shouting about. A stone golem knelt on the ground, twin swords sheathed on top of its massive shoulders.

"How did we miss something like that?" Ban asked, not addressing the question to anyone in particular.

"I think I've seen it before, but can't place exactly where that was," Shido said, rubbing his chin.

"It's a monster card from Duel Monsters," Heavn spoke up. She'd gotten into the game after the duel disk came out, "It's 'Giant Soldier of Stone'. Jones might be into the card game."

"There are some more over there," Himiko pointed to where a dozen wooden robots stood along the tree line on either side. All had wooden orbs for hands and they all looked very much like logs, and each have a number 18 emblazoned on their chest. Yet another statue seated on top of an old tombstone was a wooden doll. Dressed in blue overalls, boots and ragged blue shit with dirty blond hair, its face had large eyes and a grinning mouth filled with teeth. In its hands was a large ax.

"Uh-oh," Heavn said. "Those wooden idols are 'Impachi', and the creepy doll is 'Malice Doll of Demise'. Both are duel monsters as well. I wonder why they are here though; it's a weird thing to put in a graveyard."

"Talk about a set up," Shido snorted.

Then the sound of stone grinding against stone brought their attention back to the silent soldier. They watched with widening eyes as the golem stood tall and unsheathed its swords. The Inpachis all began advancing on them from two sides. A high pitched giggle sounded from the Malice Doll as it came to life as well. It stood up on the tombstone and jumped on the path where they had just come from.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen!" Heavn shouted at Ban.

"What are you talking about!" Ban said as the others moved closer to each other, "That kid who made those duel disks must have set up a hologram of duel monsters when people try to get into the estate. I'll prove it to you!"

"Out here in the rain?" Ginji wondered, worriedly as the raindrops were hitting the monsters.

Ban walk up to the stone giant before turning his back to it so he would be facing his friends. "Nothing but … "Ban shouted as he struck the stone giant left leg, "….holograms," Ban ended abruptly as his fist connected to the giants leg very solidly.

"Ban that thing is real…," Ginji gulped backing away from the menacing wave.

"No kidding." Ban stated calmly, "And they outnumber us, with most of our abilities being useless against them right now. My advice is to perform a tactical retreat, in other words – RUN LIKE HELL!"

They all took off as the stone giant slammed his stone swords where Ban was a moment before. The doll holding the ax jumped at the others but Shido knock it into the dirt before he took off with the others. The wooden robots tried close in around them, as the group dodged their attacks and ran.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Elsewhere –_

In the front end Bond had scaled the outer wall of the estate. He was dressed in black clothes with a ski mask and night-goggles to help him gain access to the house. Prior scouting earlier in the day had revealed that there were no guard dogs on the grounds. Taking a closer look, he saw that the garden was in much better shape then when the interview took place. The noise of the storm was increasing in volume; he could barely hear anything else but the rain falling and the thunder roaring. Grimacing in slight distaste at the trickle of water that found its way down the back of his shirt, the agent looked for an opening into the building.

On the right wing of the manor, he spied a side entrance. Taking out his picklock, Bond managed to open the door quickly, as the lock was a simple one. Looking around he saw that the room he entered is empty, save some garden tools and a ticking clock. The lightning flashing through the window lit up room showing him the lay out. Remembering the reported presence of guests in the manor, the spy was careful not to reveal a light inside.

Taking out the tranquilizer gun that he was given for this mission, he inspected it by touch to ensure that it was in working order. He didn't have a license to kill on this mission – Dark Hat wouldn't look too kindly on him if he did so. Checking his other equipment, he readied the smoke bombs and knock-out gas. In order to have free reign of the mansion, he'd have to take out anyone still present before they realized that he was there. If he could execute it properly, they would merely believe that they had fallen asleep.

Satisfied with his equipment check he moved over to the inner door and eased open the doorknob, listening for any movement on the other side. It was silent except for the ticking of the old clock. He was about to open the door fully when a nearby door slammed shut. Bond eased the door back into place and flattened himself against the wall, listening with the dart gun in hand. The sounds of several pairs of feet reached him faintly and then were gone, the noise fading in the direction of the left wing.

Deeming himself safe for the moment, the spy opened the door. It looked out into one side of narrow corridor, dimly lit by antique light fixtures. James checked both directions. To the right was maybe ten meters of hardwood hall, a couple of doors across from him and a door at the end of the corridor. To the left, the hallway took a sharp turn away from where he stood, widening out.

'If they knew I was here, they would have come by now. Perhaps there are other party crashers here as well,' James thought to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A few moments earlier –_

The back door of the estate fell open as Ban and the others ran into the estate. Quickly closing the heavy wooden door behind them locking it they all began gasping for breath. Looking around they found themselves in the dinning room of the manor. A long table stood there with places for twenty, but it was only set for a handful of people. Luck was on their side when they ran from the cemetery, as the large monsters would not travel through the gravestones, instead moving outside the area. Unfortunately, the axe wielding doll was small enough to follow them on their escape route. Until Ginji atomized it with a major bolt of electricity, that is.

"Are they still out there?" Heavn's gasping for breath caused her ample chest to jiggle.

Ban spared a few seconds to check out a window before his eyes went back to the previous object of his attention. The monsters were standing just beyond the stone walkway the group had just run across to reach the mansion. "Yup, they're still there."

"Why aren't they coming in after us?" Ginji wondered, panting.

"Maybe they have orders not to bust up the place?" Himiko let the curtain fall back into place.

"That's probably why they refused to chase us through the maze of tombstones, too." Shido said.

Sighing, Kasuki turned to Ban. "We did warn you."

"Well, we can't go back now. We might as well see if we can find the file that Jones supposedly has," Ban said, putting on an overly cheerful face, "Remember it's on a red disk." He hurried out of the room, not looking back at the others.

"Come on, let's stay together. Otherwise one of us is going to be pulled into a trap door or something," Shido said, leading the others after Ban.

It took a few minutes for the group to make their way to the library. Strangely, all of the doors along the way had led into empty rooms. Nevertheless, the team checked for any clue to the files whereabouts. The only things that they had found were a few rare items that had come into the doctor's possession from his past adventures. Save for a small pile of papers burning cheerfully atop the pieces of woods in the fireplace, the library seemed to be deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Ginji shivered as he tried to dry out in front of the fire, "I mean, those people we met in town said that there were maids or something working here."

"Who knows? Anyway, we should be careful, we don't know what powers or skills they possess." Ban said, "If they have been hired, they probably double as bodyguards."

"Come on! There has to be _something_ here that can help us," Heavn snapped.

The group split up to search the entire library, looking throughout the large room. Books were pulled from shelves before being carefully replaced, in the hopes that one of them was a trigger to a hidden door. Anything not nailed down to the floor was examined intensely, as they made their way to the center of the room. One item of interest was a strange looking mirror, protected by bullet proof glass. The nameplate on the case proclaimed it the Chaos Mirror. Nothing further was revealed. At the study desk, Heavn noticed a strange paper weight. It had the image of a horse rising up from the top of the metal weight, while the bottom of it resembled the handle of a key of some kind.

"Well, we searched the place," Himiko said. "And we still don't have any clue."

"There is a door behind one of the bookcases, but it's double-bolted, reinforced steel. There's no keyhole on it," Shido reported.

"How do we get in then?" Ginji wondered.

"Without destroying the house," Kasuki put in helpfully.

"Did anyone else find anything?" Ban asked.

"Well, I saw something weird. Next to the clock, the wall has a slot with the image of a horse engraved into it," Himiko said.

"Horse?" Heavn snapped her fingers suddenly and ran back to the desk. Grabbing the weight from the desk, she placed it into the slot, and then turned it once it was in. They all heard the loud click of something unlocking from the back of the room, "Ha! It looks like the door is unlocked now."

Shido led the way to the back of the library, where a single steel door stood in shadow. It opened smoothly, revealing a small, shadowy room, with a strangely cool and silent feel to it. Muted tracks of lighting illuminated a single, large-framed painting on the dusky wall in front of them. The painting was of a young boy with pale skin and white hair with a sad look to his face.

"You know, this isn't the hidden room as I thought it would be," Ginji said quietly.

"Why is there a lock like that, for this?" Himiko turned to look at Ban, who ignored the question.

"According to the information that they gave us, this room wasn't here before," Heavn said looking at the map.

"That layout that they gave us is outdated by twenty years, so who knows what changes Jones has made since then," Kasuki replied.

"Wait, maybe there's a trapdoor or something," Himiko said, glancing around, "Things like that happen all the time in old places like this."

"Right. Maybe there's something behind the painting," Shido walked over to the wall. As he reached out to remove the painting, it began to move. Shido leaped backwards as the boy in the painting started to climb into the room. As he stepped fully into the light, the group could see that the boy's skin seemed paler because of his white clothing. Long hair covered his eyes, but they could all see the blood that covered him.

"Ghost!" Himiko shrieked and clung to Ban tightly.

"It can't be," Shido replied, narrowing his eyes as he backed away from the approaching figure.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked.

"Who are you?" Heavn whispered, staring like the others at the ghost in front of them.

"A soul, taken too soon," was the reply, "Why are you here?"

"To find a file that Jones has," Ban said, his mind racing, 'If I use the Jagan on him it might not work, since he's dead. But if he's alive, then… but again, he did walk out of that painting.'

The boy smiled softly, "Oh it's down stairs. The others have been getting bored, you guys should do nicely."

"For what?" Himiko asked, suspicious. The boy waved his hand and the floor in front of them opened up, revealing a staircase leading down.

"Go down," the boy sounded amused.

"What! No way! There's no way I'm going down there," Ginji shouted, "I've seen too many movies with ghosts to just go down into a basement - you never go down into a basement like this."

"You could stay here with me then," the boy gave them a creepy smile, "And take your chances with her."

Turning around, they saw a dark haired woman, with pale skin, and dressed in a long black dress coming down the hallway. Blood dripped from the twin hatchets that she held, and she lifted her face her hair covered her eyes giving them a smile showing white teeth, before walking towards them.

"Close the doors!" Heavn shouted as the woman began to run at them.

Ban slammed the door shut, but her head phasing through the door, causing his eyes to widen in shock. He took a swing at her but his fist passed through her face without pausing. She used the hatchets to lock together on the back of his neck and press his face into the door.

"Take this!" Ginji shouted, throwing a blast of lighting at her. It caused her to pull herself back freeing Ban.

"Quick, let's go!" Shido shouted, seeing that they couldn't hurt her, but she could hurt them. They all ran down the stairs, fleeing from the axe wielding ghost.

"Well, that was fun mother," Junior said to Nancy as he looked down the stairs.

"Hope the others don't work them over too much," Nancy said as they both walk back to the painting and phase into it.

Bond was watching from the shadows, and saw the two going back into the painting. When nothing was left but a smiling mother and son in the painting, he finally stepped into the light, "It looks like I've got company in getting those files and that those girls that Joker wanted are here also," James said to himself, remembering the faces of the people that Joker was after.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Downstairs –_

"Are they following us?" Ginji looked back over his shoulder nervously.

"No, it looks like they're staying upstairs," Himiko said.

"Where are we, exactly?" Heavn looked around the underground room to where two huge sliding triple-reinforced titanium doors stood in front of them. They'd found a tunnel at the bottom of the stairs, and they all ran to their right in an attempt to escape the apparitions.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Kasuki as he used his threads to pull the heavy metal door open. When it opened they all gasped at the view.

Fluorescent lights were set into the ceiling, concrete walls, and even some of the floors. Weird machines covered with blinking lights are running experiments – obviously this place is a laboratory. All kinds of machines of every shape and size filled intervening spaces. Pistons pumped, cogs turned and wheels revolved and making a lot of noise. From cutting edge technology to things only seen in anime and manga, it was all there in the lab. The ingenuity and complexity of whoever crafted the laboratory surpassed the greatest scientific minds living. Only a few minds in anime and manga might come close to the person.

The room itself was well protected, perhaps even overdone. Laser cannons and camera guns bristled from walls, pointed in every imaginable direction. The only way through was a heavily guarded tunnel and then through triple-reinforced titanium doors. They jerked forward suddenly as the walkway they were standing on began to move, almost like one in the old cartoon 'The Jetsons'. They came to a halt in a wide empty space in the middle of the lab.

"Welcome to the party," a childish voice spoke up from above, "Said the spider to the flies." Looking up, they saw a girl hanging onto support beams with metal spider legs. As they watched, she jumped down to where they stood and gave them a grin that said exactly what she planned to do to them.

Ginji who sent a lightning bolt at her, and Himiko tried to use her perfume to put the girl to sleep. Unfortunately for them, the electric current just got absorb into one of Minds spider legs and another one of Mind's spider legs shot in front of her and sucked the perfume into it like a vacuum cleaner. Ban hardened his eyes as he met the child-genius' gaze.

"Nice try but I can't be harmed by something weak like that," Mind laughed as she pressed a remote on her wrist.

Metal pods flew out of the wall, creating fields of energy around the group, trapping them. "Let's see, what kind of powers I can I copy from you guys," Mind smiled.

Her smile vanished as the people in the force fields melted away to nothing right before her eyes, "What the?" Mind whispered, stunned. She looked up again as the noise of a door shutting came to her ears. "So that was the Jagan; well, that's one Jagan use down and only two to go, all according to plan. Now it's up to the others." All was going just as Top predicted it would.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_On the second basement –_

"That was close," Ginji commented, his gaze darting around the area. He and the others had run downstairs and into a high ceiling chamber. The room was filled with gears like inside of a giant clock. Walkways and hanging bridges were everywhere, leading around the cogs and gears. Metal pipes made the whole room seem like an old spider's web. The gears seemed to power Minds lab above. (6)

"She was just a little girl," Shido said. The others gave him flat stares as if he just grew a second head.

"Well it's clear that _you_ don't keep up on Ranma's group," Heavn said.

"Yeah, she's the most dangerous person in his group," Kasuki commented idly. "She might even be partly insane."

"Wait a minute, I've seen this kind of thing before," Himiko said, looking at the gear room and seeing the types of machinery there. In the center of the room stood a huge boiler. "Is this a giant steam engine?"

"A what?" Shido blinked. Then he looked at the pipes, and he could see steam coming out of them now and then.

"A steam engine built this big?" Heavn wondered aloud "But that means that Mind's lab and the house are running on _steam_?"

"So you used the Jagan to escape Mind."

The voice that broke their train of thought bounced around the walls, making location of the person difficult. "To answer your question, the manor, as well as Mind's lab is run on stream, since it's a cleaner energy then fossil fuel. In fact, many of her inventions are stream powered to begin with. Secondly, you're the first people to make it this far. The two ghosts upstairs usually handle people like you. That is, unless Mind wants to experiment on them before erasing their minds. Now it's my turn."

"Where are you?" Ban shouted as group formed a circle facing outward.

Just then, a huge cog that was lying on its side above them began to turn. Facing the cog they saw it was a young woman, riding on it as it moved on its circuit. Blonde tresses fell from under a green portpie hat, while a long, flowing, green button-up coat brushed the ground. One hand held a white longbow in front of her. Strangely, her eyes were closed. "Hello intruders, I'm Snake-Tail and I'll be fighting you today."

"Snake-tail?" Ginji blinked, losing his fighting stance, "Why call yourself Snake-Tail?"

"Well…," Snake-Tail said as a long snake tail came out from underneath her coat showing them a serpentine tail. They all realized that her lower body was, in fact, that of a snake, "I'm in the same family as the legendary Medusa. Shall we see how good you people really are? I warn you Ban Midou, the Jagan will be useless, for in meeting my gaze, you will turn to stone." (7)

"In that case, what about an electric shock!" Ginji shouted as he sent a bolt of power at her. It struck a nearby gear and was absorbed, however.

"This room is designed to absorb all forms of energy blasts, there's no way you have enough power inside of you to short it out," Snake-Tail said sternly. She reached back and took a long white snake out of her quiver; it wiggled before it straightened out into a rod. She placed it in her bow and shot it like an arrow at them.

The group split up as snakes rained down around them, having not only to dodge the ones that were falling, but also the ones that hit the ground, since they came to life after they hit the floor. Heavn and Himiko took one of the walkways going down, while Ban and Shido ran across gears and cogs to avoid the attack. Ginji grabbed a plank from a pile and used it to knock the snakes out of the air. Kasuki took the fight up to her as he used his threads to climb up to her.

Before reaching her, a pair of oversized boots slammed into him from behind, knocking him back down. Kasuki's gaze traveled upward, coming to rest on a little girl wearing oversized boots with spring-heels on them. A pair of loose fitting, purple shorts and a purple coat three times her size (her arms didn't even reach out of the sleeves!) continued the ensemble, which was topped by a leather helmet and goggles. (8)

"Name's Spring-Heeled Jill," the girl said as her sleeves rolled up to show playing cards in her hands. She flicked them negligently in his direction. "Pick a card!" Kasuki ducked as the cards imbedded themselves into whatever they hit.

"Ginji! I need a hand here," Kasuki shouted, as he blocked incoming cards and snake arrows with his threads.

"On it!" Ginji shouted back, grabbing a portion of the guard rail and ripping a metal rod out. Taking a page of tricks from Ion, he channeled his power into the rod, making it glow with power, "I'll handle Jill while you go get the snake woman!"

Ginji swung the pipe at Jill, an attack that she evaded by jumping to a much higher level with her springs. Ginji was forced to duck as she threw more cards at him; he found himself lying flat on his back when she followed her cards down and kicked him. Desperately he took another swing at her, but she merely jumped out of his reach. Staggering to his feet, he followed her as she continued to jump in and out along the walkway. They traded blows for a moment before Jill managed to get in a kick to his back, knocking him over the guardrail. Ginji screamed as he fell past the turning gears.

Kasuki was having no luck with his opponent. Snake-Tail could move around the gears faster then Kasuki could follow her. The whole time she kept up a barrage of arrows in his direction, all without opening her eyes. Covering the gears might enable him to trap her, but the thread master was afraid that if he did so, the gears would break apart and cause the room to collapse. As he glanced after her again, he saw Snake-Tail open a valve on one of the pipes. A wall of hot steam blocked his path, and as he turned to find another way, several snakes fell on him with fangs bared...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Elsewhere in the room –_

On the bottom floor, Ban and the others regrouped after they handled the snakes that had chased them. Surprisingly, the snakes felt weird; when they hit the creatures, they felt lighter then they should have been. As though they weren't real snakes at all.

"Where's Ginji and Kasuki?" Heavn asked, looking hurriedly at the gears above.

"Snake-Tail and Jill are taking care of them."

Turning they saw a dark-haired woman with generous curves. She wore nothing but white bandages wrap around her body, making her look like a mummy. Next to her was a tall, thin woman with short hair. She was dressed in a gray pants and shirt. Her mouth was covered with a black guard like doctors use. What was weird was that she carried a huge, totally white sword, and rode on a strange looking beast. The beast was on all fours and looked something cross between a bear and a bull. It was all white and appeared as though it was made up of something all wrapped together.

"Wrap," the mummy said.

"Tamer," the monster-riding woman said in a flat voice.

"We're here to fight you," Wrap said as she whipped out several of her bandages at the group. Following her lead, Tamer charged forward on her beast, swinging her sword. Ban dodged as the bandages tried to wrap around him, and the rest of the group scattered as Tamer charged at them with her beast.

"Take this!" Himiko shouted, as she opened her regression perfume (The perfume was designed to make people think that they are apes). The perfume hit, but Warp and Tamer didn't seem to be affected in the least.

"Sorry kid, but I'm already dead and Tamer doesn't even need to breathe anymore," Warp said as her bandages tied down Lady Poison.

"Shido! Can't you control that beast?" Heavn shouted, as she watched Shido holding the beast back by its horns.

"It won't work. This isn't a real beast!" Shido shouted back, "It's not even natural, more like a monster. My power doesn't work on it!"

"That's because it's really a demon," Tamer said, leaping off her mount to take the battle straight at Ban, who was now busy dodging all of her swings.

'Damn! How can she be so _fast_ with a sword that _big_?' Ban thought to himself. At first he thought that it was made out of some kind of plastic, but it sliced through objects without any problem, and when he was nicked with flat side of the blade it felt solid enough. 'Need to take out that demon first.'

Ban kicked Tamer away as he jumped back and locked onto her gaze. Tamer's eyes narrowed as she jumped at him, her sword held high. The downstroke cut through Ban like a hot knife threw butter. The retrieval agent crumpled to the ground in two bloody halves. But then the scene began to rewind, and her eyes widened as she realized that she had just cut her beast's head off.

"Good one, Midou," Shido said as Ban slipped his glasses back on with one hand. This had been his second use of the Jagan, meaning that he could only use it once more today.

"It's not that easy; I said my beast is a demon," Tamer growled at them, as tentacles reached out to reattach the head back to the body of the demon. The beast shook its head after the cut healed, then turned on Ban and Shido, growling.

"Great, all you did was make it mad," Heavn was staying as far from the action as she could.

"Tamer, stop playing around," Wrap admonished as she wrapped up Heavn like she did to Himiko, "I took care of the girls already."

"Well, this is bad," Ban whispered as he and Shido stood back to back, watching the three circling around them.

"You don't know the half of it," Snake-Tail snorted, appearing suddenly on the ground floor. Beside her, Kasuki was held by several snakes, their bodies tied around him like ropes.

"Yeah, these guys were too easy," Jill said as she hopped out dragging a mop bucket behind her. Ginji had gotten his butt stuck in the mop bucket with wheels on the bottom, when Jill had kicked him over the side. (10)

"Sorry Ban, she got the drop on me," Ginji said apologetically, still trying to free himself from his predicament. He was a little leery of trying to shock his way out, because of the gears overhead.

"You see, Jones hired _us_ to keep the manor safe. There's no way that we're going to let him down," Wrap said smugly, "You should just give up now and let Mind erase your minds."

"Sorry girls, but there's no way we're going let that crazy get a hold of us like that," Shido said.

"That's right," Ban backed him up, remembering the crazed gleam in the young inventor's eyes.

"So we'll have to do this the hard way," Wrap mused as she shot her bandages at them, while Jill sprang forward.

Seeing his chance, Ban ripped away one of the incoming bandages. Evading the others that tried to bind him, he formed a lasso that he used to bind Jill's feet together, stopping her from jumping. Twirling the girl around his head at the end of the 'rope', he threw her into Tamer, knocking both of them down and out as their heads met. Snake-Tail fired an arrow at Ban, causing him to duck.

"Got you!" Shido growled, dropping down behind Snake. Grabbing her tail, he started swinging her around in a circle, not giving her a chance to fire one of her arrows.

"Why you!" Wrap shouted, sending a massive wave of bandages at the Beast Master.

"Here catch!" Shido shouted in reply, throwing a screaming Snake-Tail into the oncoming barrage. The momentum that Snake-Tail had caused the attack to turn around, catching both her and Wrap in a neat bundle of bandages.

"Guy's the beast!" Kasuki had finally worked himself out of the snake-ropes and was being chased by it. His threads were holding it back but not for long.

"I'm on it," Ginji used the distraction that Ban started to free himself from the bucket, and now he released a powerful bolt of electricity directly into the creature. The beast roared as it burst into flames before falling apart. It burned until there was nothing but a pile of ash left behind.

"Paper?" Ban said blankly, looking at what was left of the demon, "The demon was nothing more than _paper_!"

"A paper demon? Hmm…" Shido said as he and Kasuki freed Heavn and Himiko.

"What should we do with them?" Ginji wondered, panting slightly from his exertion. He looked over at the fallen girls with concern. Ban was going to say something when they all heard the click of something being released. The floor beneath them fell away, revealing the trap door that they stood over.

"Well that was fun," Snake-Tail said, after the group disappeared down the hole.

"Yeah I haven't dress up like this since I was a kid," Wrap said smiling having some real fun for a change.

"My head hurts," Jill whined, rubbing her head where she had hit Tamer.

"It _was_ hard to allow them to defeat us without it becoming obvious that the whole thing was a sham." Tamer was rubbing her forehead too. "We got lucky."

"Well, its Writer turn now," Jill smiled, knowing what was waiting for the party down below.

High above them, Bond was spying on them from the shadows. He'd taken a long detour to avoid coming close to Mind's laboratory, not wanting to tangle with the child genius. Reaching the room behind the 'Get Backers', he'd opted to try and remain out of sight until the right time.

"So it was all staged," James muttered to himself in a low voice. 'Looks like Mind had really gotten creative with the powered costumes.' Bond sneaked away making no sound as he made his way down to the lower basement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_At the lower level –_

Shaking their heads, the Get Backers all got up from their fall. A circle of light shone dimly down on them from above, barely illuminating the group in the darkness that filled the place into which they had fallen. Looking around, they found that there was no other form of illumination. A distinctly _creepy_ feeling began to crawl up their spines; it felt like a thousand eyes were watching them.

"Alright, we know that you're there, so turn on the lights and show yourselves!" Ban shouted, "Come on, we handled the girls upstairs, we can handle you guys!"

"You shouldn't say that," Kasuki warned him in a whisper.

"How many could there be?" Ban replied in a hushed tone, "We _have_ handled large groups before."

In response to the shout, the lights inside the room came on. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden influx of light, the Get Backers stared at the full extent of the room and then they all started to sweat heavily. The eyes were all visible now, and there were a lot of them.

"Ban you just _had_ to say it didn't you," Heavn muttered, "If we get out of this alive, I'm _so_ going to kill you!"

The room was something like a speaking hall with several balconies for people to look down at the stage. However, it was quite apparent to most of the group that the people crowding the balconies weren't human. They were, in fact, an army of female duel monsters. Surrounding them on the ground floor were Warrior and Beast-type monsters. The girls with the long-range weapons were on the upper levels, as were the spellcasters. Girls capable of flight perched along the railing on the third balcony, including the four 'Harpy Lady' sisters. On the second level, Ginji could make out an 'Amazoness Blowpiper', a 'Crimson Sentry' with her highly decorated bow, and a 'Red Archery Girl' among the host of other girls preparing their weapons for combat. The Amazons' close range fighters were cracking their knuckles in preparation for a beat down. All in all, it was enough to make the most confident fighter in the word sweat.

"Think we can take them?" Himiko whispered, gazing around at the girls.

"No," Ginji said, his voice flat.

"There's no way we'll be able to take them all on like this." Kasuki said, "Shido can you get control over the beast girls?"

"Sorry. My beast control powers won't work on beasts that have great degrees of intelligence," Shido crossed his arms as he surveyed the masses arrayed against them. He'd never been able to control any of the ape family, since they were some of the most intelligent land mammals alive.

"Take this!" Ginji shouted, as he released a huge electric wave at the second tier. However, a 'Dark Magician Girl' created a magical shield that absorbed the attack. Ginji was panting as he finished. Himiko sighed and fingered her poisons, knowing that there was no way to influence any of the group until they came in close. And with the looks of things, when that happened it would be entirely too late to do anything. She might get a few of them, but the rest would mob her before she could turn around. The only ones with a chance to make it outside were Ban and Shido.

"We're doomed," Heavn said again as she saw that there was no chance of getting out of this one, "We're surrounded there's no possible way we're ever going to get out of this!"

"Well, come on, get on with it." Ban was deadly calm now, his entire focus on the fight. 'I only have one Jagan left. If it comes down to it, I'll have to catch as many of them as possible.'

Suddenly the girls in front of them parted, clearing a path for them. As the group looked down the path that was clearing, they noticed a woman seated at a stone table waving for them to approach. She was dressed in blue jeans and a yellow sweater, but Ban could still tell that she had a great figure. Brown hair fell to her shoulders, and sharp green eyes weighed the entire group from behind the glasses that she wore. In the wall behind her was a massive vault door, like something out of a major bank.

They began walking down the pathway, since there didn't seem to be much choice in the matter. As they did, the women continued to stare at them, smiling as they walked by and closing the path behind them. Heavn grew uneasy as she noticed that looks that the women were giving her were the same looks that most guys gave her, not that she really minded showing off her body.

"Hello there. My name is Writer," the woman said, "You should be proud - this is the first time someone has gotten down here to my level. But this is where the ball stops. As you can clearly see, you're vastly outnumbered thanks to the girls."

"So are they real or illusions from that Duel Disk that Mind made?" Ban asks.

"Oh no, they're quite real, since I did summon them to this plane," Writer said, "Now what should I do to do to you guys?"

"You _could_ let us go?" Ginji said, not really believing that it would work.

"Nope, no chance that's going to happen," Writer said, "But since this is the first time someone has gotten this far I'll give you a choice: You can take your chances with fighting my girls here, or one of you can duel against me."

"A duel!" Himiko exclaimed.

"Yes, but the other choice is something that my girls here would _really_ like," Writer hinted.

"You mean that they really want to beat us up?" Kasuki wondered, glancing over his shoulder at the women.

"No nothing like that," Writer said, smiling, "You see, they haven't had any guys around here for a long time, and now here you are, four energetic young men for them to play with. You might die from exhaustion, but at least it will be a pleasant way to go."

The boys shifted nervously, their eyes widening as they saw all the female duel monsters smiling and licking their lips.

"I guess that Heavn and I should just take our leave then," Himiko said as she and Heavn started inching away from the boys both were very glad that they weren't guys right now.

"Where you two think you're going?" Writer asked, causing them to stop in their tracks. She faced them, amused. "I mean, a tall, busty woman and a cute, slim, young woman like you two are just their types."

"You mean they hit both ways?" Kasuki asked faintly.

"Yup, and girls, the order you girls have to follow is that the girls on the first level get to go at them first, then the second level, and so on okay?" Writer grinned as all her girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes," said a 'Prickle Fairy', a plant woman with green skin and long yellow hair. Her clothes looked something like a flower, and her arms were nothing more then four long green vines, "I would just love to get my tentacles around these girls."

"I guess that means that one of us will have to duel you, then." Ban sighed as Heavn and Himiko started hiding behind the guys. Both looked fearfully at the plant base monsters, knowing what usually happens to women with tentacle monsters.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm opened minded, but I don't swing that way," Himiko said.

"Oh really?" Writer smirked as she turned back to the crowd, "Well then girls, once they lose the duel give her the works!" All of the girl's smiles got wider and Himiko started laughing nervously while a large sweatdrop went down the side of her head.

"So who has played Duel Monsters before?" Ban asks.

"I'll do it, since I have been playing the game from the time the duel disk came out," Heavn volunteered, taking the seat across Writer, "But I don't have any cards with me."

"No problem. You just pick them out of the card data base then," Writer said as a sliding screen of cards showed up in front of Heavn, "In this game you get to pick 52 cards like a regular playing deck, also we get 4000 life points to start out with. Make sure you pick some good cards. They'll come out of the slot next to you. _And_ we're playing by the battle city rules, you know - tributes are required to summon higher level monsters."

"Fine. Let's get it started then," Heavn said, picking cards from the database. There's no way in hell that she's gonna let those girls use her like that. Even Ban, lecher that he was, wasn't that bad. After picking all of her cards the slot opened up to reveal all of the cards she had chosen.

"Good! Now I'll let you have the first move," Writer said picking up five cards. The stone table they were sitting at widened out show a field similar to those used in the second season of the anime.

"Okay, I place one card facedown and place 'D.D. Trainer' in defense mode (ATK-100/DEF-2000)," Heavn said as a strange dragon with a goblin ridding on top of it appeared on the field.

"That monster does have high defense points for a level one monster," Writer commented, "I'll play this trap card 'Mask of Restrict' so that neither of us can tribute any monsters. But wait, there's more: I play 'Call of the Mummy', a magic card that allows me to special summon a zombie-type monster onto the playing field. And I call forth 'Patrician of Darkness' (ATK-2000/DEF-1400) in attack mode!" A blue-skinned vampire with wings and wearing armor appeared on the field.

"Then I will put two cards facedown and end my turn," Heavn said, seeing that she would have to wait until the time was right to make her move.

"Well since I made sure that you can't summon any high level monsters, I suppose I ought to give you a hand. I'll play 'Two-Man Cell Battle'; each time we end our turn we can special summon a 1st through 4th level monster from our hand," Writer said playing the card, "I now end my turn and summon 'Dancing Fairy' (ATK-1700/DEF-1000) onto the field in defense mode." Three little fairies appeared on the field dress in white dresses. "'Dancing Fairy' raises my Life Points by 1000 each turn."

(W – 5000 LP)

"Well, I play one card facedown in defense mode and end my turn," Heavn placed the card down, and then surveyed the rest of her hand.

"Very well then, I play the magic card 'Hieroglyph Lithograph' at the cost of 1000 life points; I can now hold seven cards in my hand instead of five. And I also place one monster face down in defense mode." Writer said. Her life points went down to 4000, and then went back up to 5000.

"Hmm. I'll play one monster in facedown defense, and one card down. That will have to end my turn," Heavn said, buying herself time. Writer smirked at her.

"Well, since I only hold two cards in my hand, I think I use one. I play 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards. But wait, there's more! I flip my facedown monster 'Spirit of the Pot of Greed' (ATK-100/DEF-100) into attack mode. It lets anyone who plays 'Pot of Greed' to draw one more card," Writer said as a small monster popping its head out of the Pot of Greed appeared on the field. Its face was just like the face on the pot. She drew three cards and smiled seeing what she drew from her deck, "Now I end my turn with one card face down." (W – 6000 LP)

"Heavn, you have to take her down before her life points get any higher!" Ginji was really sweating as he watched from the sidelines. That girl was toying with Heavn.

"It's time for me to attack with my face down monster 'Giant Orc' (ATK-2200/DEF-0) and I also use another monster card 'Second Goblin' (ATK-100/DEF-100) to raise it's attack by 100," Giant Orc power rose to (ATK-2300/DEF-100). A giant grey skin orc with two tusks sticking jutting out of its lower jaw and dressed in green pants arose on the field. Holding a long bone as a club, it looked menacingly at the monsters opposite it. A small, horned, one-eyed goblin in a dirty yellow shirt and black pants appeared next to the larger orc.

"So, one of those new Union monsters," Writer observed casually.

"Uh-huh. Now 'Giant Orc', attack 'Dancing Fairy'!" Heavn said, as the orc charge at the three little fairies who all group together staring at the giant orc coming their way.

"Hold it! You forget 'Patrician of Darkness' special effect: I can control what your monster target's are and I pick your new target to be Spirit of the Pot of Greed'!" Writer said as the orc smash the pot spirit into pieces. (W – 3800 LP)

"Normally when 'Giant Orc' attacks, he has to go into defense mode immediately afterwards," Heavn said. "But thanks to 'Second Goblin', he can stay in attack mode."

"Fine then, I now play 'Armed Dragon LV3' (ATK-1200/DEF-900) and the magic card 'Hinotama'!" Writer said, as an orange and grey colored dragon appeared on the field. Shortly afterwards fireballs rained down on Heavn's side of the field draining her lifepoints, "That does 500 damage to your life points and it also activates my face down trap card 'Robbin' Goblin'. Each time I damage your life points, one card is removed from your hand to your graveyard." (H – 3500 LP, W – 4800 LP)

Heavn growled as an arm reached out of the graveyard and removed one card from her hand. "Well I flip my facedown card 'Princess of Tsurugi' (ATK-900/DEF-700) to activate her special effect: 500 points of direct damage to your life points for each trap and magic card on your field!" A young woman in a red robe appeared, holding knives in her hand. She threw her knives at Writer, taking her down to 2800 LP, "Then I play 'Card Destruction Virus Cannon' (9). This magic card takes away ten percent of your deck each time I end my turn! Also I special summon 'Red Archery Girl' (ATK-1400/DEF-1500) onto the field." A mermaid sitting inside of a giant clam appeared on the field, a red bow in her hands.

Writer frowned as ten percent of her deck was sent to her graveyard, "Before my turn begins I use 'Armed Dragon' special effect to summon 'Armed Dragon LV5' (ATK-2400/DEF-1700)." A red and dark grey dragon appeared in the place of the first one. It was much larger than its predecessor was, and had more spikes on its body.

"Now I summon a level one monster that has a special ability that you should find interesting. I summon 'Goblin King' (ATK-0/DEF-0)," a small green goblin sitting on a throne popped onto the field, "His power comes from the number of fiend-type monsters on the field and since you have three fiend-type monsters on the field his power is three times one thousand!" The Goblin King glowed as he gained power from the three monsters (ATK-3000/DEF-3000). "Now attack 'Red Archery Girl'!" Before 'Goblin King' could attack, Heavn flipped one of her facedown cards. "What? An 'Infinite Dismissal' card?" Writer said, as her monster was frozen for three turns. "Then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Writer then lost four more cards from her deck and gained 1000 more life points (W – 3800 LP).

"First I remove 'Princess of Tsurugi' to summon 'Silpheed' (ATK-1700/DEF-700) then I summon 'Muka Muka' (ATK-600/DEF-300) who gains 300 points for each card in my hand!" A purple-skinned man in green clothes holding an ax and a crab-like creature appeared on Heavns side of the field. Since she had two cards in her hand, Muka powered up by 600 points (ATK-1200/DEF-900).

"Well you still can't attack me since if you do I just use 'Patrician of Darkness' ability to redirect your monsters to 'Goblin King' which is the strongest monster on the field," Writer said smugly.

"Well, I end my turn," Heavn stated, knowing that she couldn't attack while 'Patrician of Darkness' remained on the field.

"Now I play this trap card 'Pyro Clock of Destiny' so that in my next turn I can attack you with my 'Goblin King'," Writer said, "I also power him up with 'Ax of Despair' powering him up by 500." Goblin King suddenly was holding a black ax powering him up to (ATK-3500/DEF-3500). More of her deck disappeared into the graveyard and she gained 1000 more life points (W – 4800 LP).

"Well I play one of my facedown cards 'Graceful Charity' that allows me to draw three new cards and I have to discard two from my hand. Also raising 'Muka Muka' power to (ATK-2100/DEF-1800)," Heavn said, "I'll remove 'D.D. Trainer', than summon 'Invasion of Flames' (ATK-1300/DEF-1200). As long as it's in play, you can't play any trap cards." A living red flame with a face on it appeared on the field.

"What does that do, your monsters are still too weak to beat 'Goblin King'," Writer smirked.

"Not unless I use this trap card: 'Elemental Burst'. I can only use it when there is one Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth type monster on my side of the field. And draining them of power allows me to destroy _all_ the cards on your side of the playing field!" Heavn said as four orbs of red, green, blue and orange came out of the four monsters as they disappear and then exploded on Writers side of the field taking out all of her cards in one blow, "Leaving you open for attack!" 'Giant Orc' slammed his club at Writer taking out a huge chunk of her life points. (W – 2600 LP)

"Well then, since you destroyed all of my cards on my field, I think I'll play two cards: 'Mystical Space Typhoon' and 'Blasting the Ruins', since you been kind enough to put more then 30 of my cards in my graveyard." A huge typhoon swept away Heavn's magic card 'Card Destruction Virus Cannon' just before a big explosion carried away 3000 of her Life points. Writer sighed with delight. "Just think, all of that and I still have one card left in my hand."

Heavn growled as she watched her life points being drained (H – 500 LP). "Well too bad for you that you can only use that trap card when there are cards in your graveyard! I play 'Fiend Comedian', flipping a coin to determine if it works or not, and I call heads!" They all watch as a coin appeared flipping downward until it hit the floor and they saw it was heads, "Which means that all of your cards in your graveyard are taken out of play! Then I attack with 'Giant Orc'!" The orc attacked and brought Writer's life points down again. (W – 1300 LP)

"Well, thank you for helping me to defeat you," Writer said smiling.

"What are you taking about?" Ban narrowed his gaze at the woman, "You only have a few cards left in your deck and hand, and another swing from that orc will finish you off."

"Well I play this rare monster called 'Gren Maju Da Eiza' (ATK-/DEF-?), who gains 400 points for everyone of my cards that have been remove from play and I have thirty-seven cards remove from play thanks to you!" A large red demon appeared on the field that has spider like legs, bat wings and four horns on its head over shadow the either field. Then its power rose for each card that was removed from play (ATK-14800/DEF-14800). Now attack her orc!"

The demon roared as it formed a huge fireball over its head then threw it at Giant Orc. Heavn flipped one of her cards face up. "I play 'Waboku' making that attack go down to zero!"

"Nice, but on my next turn I get to end the game, and you don't have a monster strong enough to beat him," Writer said.

"She's right," Himiko groaned.

"How does she beat something like that?" Ginji wondered, staring.

"I play 'Jar of Greed'," Heavn said as she drew two more cards, "Then I end my turn."

"Well then I summon 'Man-Eater Bug' (ATK-450/DEF-600) that destroys 'Second Goblin' first," Wirter said a beetle man thing appeared and 'Second Goblin' was automatic destroyed causing 'Giant Orc' to go into defense mode, "Now 'Gren Maju Da Eiza' destroy that over grown orc!" The orc was destroyed as the red demon used another one of those fireballs at it. Heavn's life points were now open to direct attack. "Next turn you're all mine!"

"Interesting…" Shido narrowed his eyes at the Negotiator, as the female monsters started to get closer to the ones they wanted to sample first.

"You know, I never thought that I would die like this," Kasuki gulped, as the Amazons all crowded around him giving him hungry looks. His threads wouldn't be much use as two of the Amazons were feeling him up while pressing a rather large soft part of their bodies onto him. One of them took the bells that he kept his threads in and put them inside her top. The look that she gave him told him that there was only one way for him to get them back from her, and the Thread Master knew that the other Amazoness were going to close in once he put his hand in there. All of them were heavily muscled while retaining their good looks and shapely figures.

"Well, I bet a lot of guys really hope that they could," Himiko said, clinging to Ban as the female monsters ran their eyes all over her body.

"Heavn, if you have something that will end this duel, use it!" Ban growled.

"Don't worry, I got the five cards I needed," Heavn said, drawing one more card and removing one to the graveyard, "Well, I managed something that few others ever have in a duel. I have drawn all five special sealed cards to summon the unstoppable 'Exodia, the Forbidden One'!"

"'EXODIA'!" Writer screamed, as she saw the five cards in Heavns hand. All of the female monsters let out their own screams before backing away from the dueling field.

"Now I play the five cards and summon forth 'Exodia'!" Heavn said as she laid the cards out. Five portals opened on the field and the arms, legs and the body of 'Exodia' came out of them. When it was over, standing before Writer and her monsters was the most powerful and the most difficult monster to summon in Duel Monsters. The giant in golden armor overshadowed Gren Maju Da Eiza' and 'Man-Eater Bug'. Each of his limbs were chained but they all could feel the power coming from him. Exodia's power and defense were showing on the field just said (Infinite). "Now 'Exodia' obliterate!"

Exodia powered up forming a ball of pure power then shot a beam at Writer's monsters destroying both of them all in one blast. And brought her remaining life points down to zero. "I've been beaten, you may leave the manor safely," Writer said, admitting her defeat.

"Good and we'll also be taking that file that Jones stole from Japan," Ban smirked, holding out one hand. After all, they needed it to be paid.

"Oh, I don't remember anything about you taking that file with you, alive I mean," Writer said as the female monsters all started grinning, "Besides, do any of you even know what is in that file?"

"What is it?" Himiko asked.

"The file that Jones had Dark Hat steal contains information on the monsters that Neclord made," Writer said.

"What!" Heavn slammed her hands on the table.

"Yes, some of the Japanese Special Forces wanted to learn how Neclord made those monsters, and they managed to get the last remaining file on it. Dark Hat had already destroyed all of the other data and killed everyone that knew how to make them." Writer said.

"Then why did the Professor steal it?" Kasuki wondered, "For the American government?"

"Of course not! Jones knows too well what that would have meant. No, he had it stolen since the information does have some medical value to it. Mind read through it and took out all of the medical information," Writer replied.

Then where is it?" Ban asked, but then his eyes widened as he remembered. The fireplace was burning brightly with those papers placed in it.

"Yes, the papers that were in the fire were the files that you came for," Writer said, her expression grim.

"So we came here for nothing," Shido said.

"Yes, but at least you people got to learn something out of this," Writer shrugged.

"Can we have the medical data?" Heavn asked, staring hard at the other woman.

"Why, so you can give it to that lady that hired you?" Writer said.

"Lady? How could you know that?" Himiko asked in surprise. The voice that had spoken to them had been too modulated to tell which gender.

"He told me," Writer said pointing behind them.

Looking back they saw Dark Hat standing behind them. All of the female monsters were giving him plenty of room. Even with his mask in place, the look he gave them felt like he was gazing into their very souls.

"Dr. Jones asked me to look into who hired. I found out that if you would have gotten the file to the drop off point, you all would have been eliminated to make sure there were no loose ends. I already killed all of the people that were in on it," Dark Hat said.

"Um, we really ought to be going, then. Sorry for bothering you!" Ginji sweated nervously, pushing Himiko and Ban ahead of him, towards the exit.

"Your jeep is waiting outside," Writer informed them as they passed.

"Great we came all this way and all for nothing," Heavn whispered, bitterly.

"Nothing?" Dark Hat scoffed, "I'm letting you all live. And that is only because Jones _requests_ that I do so. You should leave now."

"Right," Kasuki fairly flew as he rushed back and dragged along the protesting blonde.

When the elevator doors closed, Dark Hat turned to another corner of the room. "You can come out now, James Bond."

"So you knew I was here then," Bond sighed, stepping from his hiding spot behind a pillar on the third level, somewhat away from the summoned monsters. The shadows around him engulfed him suddenly and he found himself standing in front of Dark Hat.

"I already know why you're here. The files would have given England the backing it needed to rise up from its downfall," Dark Hat said.

"You know, me and the others barely made it out alive with England's goon squads after us," Writer (better known as Nenene) commented.

"Granted. But Joker was working under backing from other governments too," Bond said, attempting to deflect the verbal attack.

"I know. I killed Joker's all of supporters already." Dark Hat stated simply.

"So you were behind all of those killings?" Bond said, somehow not surprised as there been a rash of killing in government officials a few days after the broadcast with Joker.

"I was. You would have gone away empty handed as well, but Jones does have a debt to pay off from Q, who was always a good friend to him. Therefore," Dark Hat said, pulling out a folder and giving it to the agent, "I'll allow you to have this. It is some of the medical information that Mind compiled, enough to help England get back on its feet. It isn't everything; England did too much to attempt its Empire's resurrection to offer anything else."

"Yeah, we're only going along with this since Jones asked us to," Nenene said.

"I understand," Bond said, taking his leave for the return trip back to England.

"So what about the rest of the file?" Nenene asks.

"Any of the existing pharmaceutical companies would try to jack up the profits before benefiting people. So, I'll be handing it over to Top, as she's the only one that I can trust to market the new medical equipment without becoming greedy." Dark replied, handing the girl a typed list.

"Yeah. Besides, she has more then enough money already," Nenene commented, as she saw the bank account balance for Top's company which all in total would be enough to run the entire US for two years.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A few days later –_

Ban and the others were back in Japan, hanging around the Honky Tonk café. They were all still down, since they didn't get any pay from their trip. The only one that gained anything was Heavn, as she has made money on her dueling skills.

"Well, at least you guys are still alive," Mizuki commented cheerfully to the morose group.

"And you guys still need to pay off your tab," Wan Pore reminded the two freeloading recovery agents, reading an article about some new medical break through in England and in the United States.

"With what?" Ban growled, irritated.

"Ban's right, you know. The only thing we got was that we get to keep our lives," Himiko reminded the owner.

"We got our butts kicked," Ginji admitted, remembering the fight with Spring-Heel Jill.

"And we almost got mobbed to death," Shido said thinking of those female duel monsters. He shuddered. "Death by pleasure…"

"Mind almost had us," Kasuki said simply.

"Guys, I've got another job for you," Heavn said as she strode briskly into the café.

"Forget it, we won't do anymore of your jobs," Ban said, as all of the others nodded.

"Really? The job that I got you is to recover and transport a cargo shipment from here to the United States," Heavn smiled mysteriously.

"Why would they need us?" Ginji wondered, eyeing the busty blonde.

"The cargo is for Hat Co, that company that opened recently." Heavn replied, looking smug, "It looks like Mind and Dark Hat told their sister, Top, about you guys _and _the way you got past Jones' security."

"What are they transporting?" Shido asked, leaning against his favorite corner.

"It's a large shipment of those one wheeled bikes, that been design by Mind. They were stolen as they were being shipped out for sale. Top could have sent her brother to recover them, but she's letting him take care of the people in charge of hiring the thieves. That's why she's asking you guys to do this." Heavn said.

"How much is she paying us?" Ban asked, waiting for a response.

"Well, she said something to the tune of two million dollars each, since she won the largest jackpot ever in Las Vegas," Heavn's eyes fairly glowed with excitement.

"Tell her that we'll take the job," Ban stated, as the others nodded in rapid agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Back in Jones estate –_

"So, are you sure?" Jones asked solemnly, holding the Chaos Mirror.

"Yes, I'm going to stand at Ranma's side once more," Ukyo said. Jones had told her about what really happened with Ranma.

"You know that there might be no going back, this time around," Jones said.

"I know, but Ranma is worth it, and I need to earn his forgiveness or I will always be haunted by it," Ukyo said.

"Then go to him," Jones said, giving her the mirror.

"Mirror, I wish to go to the world that Ranma has gone so that I can earn his forgiveness." Ukyo said into the mirror. The glass started to glow as she was engulfed in light. "Farewell Mr. Jones and thank you for everything."

Jones picked up the mirror from where it hovered in the air. "Ukyo, I know that you can earn my grandson's forgiveness, as you have true feelings for him." Setting the mirror gently down on the nearby table, he pondered the other reason that he had helped Ukyo: she looked almost exactly as his wife, Hina, did when he had first met her years ago. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the ghostly figure of Hina smiling at him, "Yes I know she's kind of like you at that age. I know she'll do us proud. Soon we'll be together again my love."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Notes –

1 – From Read Or Die (R.O.D)

2 – From Escaflowne when the doubleganger was killed the same way.

3 – From Noir

4 – Think of the small robot that took cell samples from the Z fighters to make Cell

5 – Don't know his mother's name (The Last Crusade: Indy's dad always calls him 'Junior' – Trevor X)

6 – Think of Slade's first base in Teen Titans

7 – Clash of the Titans

8 – Spring Heeled Jack from Jackie Chan

9 – I don't remember if it's the name of the card that Kiba use in Yu-Gi-Oh the movie that does this

10 – A thread of Authorific FATE. Kinda like what happens in Warner Bros. Cartoons to Elmer Fudd

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	34. Raise of the Two Castles

Suikoden One Half

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 24 – Raise of the Two Castles

Looking around the landscape surrounding Brass Castle Geddoe signed. Bodies of the fallen of both sides were littered across the battlefield. But the Harmonian dead numbered more on their side. As the dead of their side the ones that still had their heads and had been dead less then an hour had been raise from the dead by the magic of Ranma's True Rune. He still couldn't believe what power that True Rune of Chaos has. The power to bring the freshly dead back to life is a power to fear, as an army that unless you cut off the heads or they been dead more then an hour would be very hard to defeat. The Grassland clans and the Zexen Knights were healing the wounded and gathering up their dead. Looking closely Geddoe could see people picking the Hamonian soldiers clean of their armor and weapons. (1) They're also gathering up the equipment that they had left behind as they had retreated after he had appeared…

Geddoe shuddered as he though of him…. In all of his years of being alive he has never came across someone like him before no one came even close to the power he felt coming from Dark Hat. He took down Blight as if he was just a weak child. Blight had beaten Ranma making them retreat only to be totally defeated by Fight Hats brother. He thought that he had gotten rid of most of his fears but Dark Hat gave him fears that were more primal and instinctive in nature. The fear he felt when he saw Dark Hats attack that was more terrible then when Kanin had lost control of the Fire Rune. That kind of power that Dark Hat has is something that should never be challenge as he had said that not even Oriharucon or Mithril armor can withstand it. And he knows that when someone reaches that kind of level in power that they no longer need to lie as it wouldn't gain them anything else in power.

"So what did you think of Dark Hat?" Jimba said as he stood next to his old friend.

"He should never be cross as I have a feeling that what we saw was just a small hint of his true power," Geddoe said.

"That's what, I gathered too," Jimba said.

"Yes he is one that one shouldn't anger," Piccolo said walking up to them.

"Hello Piccolo been awhile you look just the same after all of these years," Jimba said to their old friend.

"Well what Ranma is putting me through takes me back to how you two and Kanin were when, I first met you three," Piccolo said.

"Well a lot of things have happened to us since then," Jimba said remembering things that happened to them years ago.

"How's Ranma and your granddaughter?" Geddoe asks looking at Jimba.

"Ranma is sleeping in Chris room with Reni beside him both haven't woken up yet. Chris hasn't left their side and Iris is with them as well," Jimba said. He still couldn't get the thought of being a grandfather of two out of his mind.

"Yes Ranma is a fast healer from the things that, I have seen him go through," Piccolo said.

"Isn't it about time that you introduce yourself to them?" Geddoe said.

"Geddoe is right Iris and Reni should know their grandfather," Piccolo said as they had already gotten to know Dr. Jones well in the other world.

"I have been thinking about it but how can I just walk into her life after, I had left her all of those years ago and now that she has two children that she had bared in that other world," Jimba said.

"Well don't wait too long or it will be too late to do anything," Geddoe said.

"Take it from someone that knows about doing something before it's too late or you regret it for the rest of your life," Piccolo said who had gone through things like this before.

"Yes I know but as Kanin use to say you have to wait till the timing is right," Jimba said. Unknown to them Watari was standing near them listening in on them. Knowing that once Ranma wakes up he should hear this information as soon as he could. Piccolo knew about it but Jimba is an old friend so he kept that knowledge about Chris's father a secret.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Top Hat walked into the forge that's her little brother's workshop. Standing next to her is Pan as she likes to see what new kind of weapons and armor that Brute Hat has come up with. Brute Hat was currently working on the project that she had ask him to work on when Mind had teleported them back to their home and had showed the temple that she and the others had stayed at in Ranma's home world.

"Brother how is it going?" Top Hat shouted up to her big (little) brother.

Brute is working on the temple scaled down to fit his massive worktable. Top had shrunk the temple down to a miniature of it. Even if Brute had huge hands they were graceful enough to make some changes to the temple making it into a castle temple. Also he had remove some of the modern items from the temple as it wouldn't do them any good as they would wear out and there's no way to replace them afterward.

The temple and its surroundings were from a bird's eye view of what it will look like after it would be brought back to its original size. The temple has been built up to an eight story building that can house over 400 people at a time. Many add on buildings had been built adding room and places to store stuff in. The temple now looked more like a Japanese castle now as it's been made to be a defensive position on the battle field. A twenty story high wall surrounded the temple as a much longer and thicker wall surrounded it. Barracks to house trains troops along with archery ranges to train archers with watchtowers lining the walls so that either part of the wall will have a strong force to withstand attackers. Brute had already made the house's for a small village to be inside the outer walls as well as making some work shops as well. A school that is model after the schools that are in this world where that Ms. Hinako could teach at as well as Jeane who Top Hat knows well as they both had enjoyed each others company in the past. Brute also made an armory, a large market place, a forge, and some small farms along with stables inside the walls to provide resources to the castles. In the end it would be able to house over 2,000 people inside of its walls. Outside the wall near where the small river would be is a lumber yard with a water powered saw to make work go faster and a water mill. These would help things out when people start moving into the area.

Two main gates are the only ways to get into the walled town and only one gate to enter the inner sanctum of the temple fortress. Every part of the temple and the town inside the outer wall were designed for defense against attack. Taking the best defense's that castles of the past had making the walls very hard to overtake or break down. Everything had to be right to make sure that the temple wouldn't be overtaken during a siege. Top Hat also had Brute make the temple on a tall hill so that it would be hard to scale up from the back of the temple walls. And making some underground chambers underneath the temple also building from the room that Mind had made under the temple. There would be eleven basements of different sizes underneath the temple to help house the items as well as people living inside the temple. Top also had Brute create a room to house the memories of what has happen and what will happen later as she knows that years from now all of this would just be a story and nothing more unless they leave something behind to tell what really happen. Besides she does have to live up to her name as someone that can plan things out years ahead of time. As two love birds would fine out way into the future.

"Brute is it almost done?" Top yelled again as when Brute is working on something he usually becomes lost to everything but on what he's working on.

"Oh you're here sis," Brute said as he stopped working on the roof of one of the houses of village, "Just making sure that the houses would be able to stand up to the test of time for a good while before having to be rebuilt again."

"Good you were always good with miniatures and you are following my blueprints right?" Top ask.

"Of course and, I'm making some improvements in its defenses in the lay out as well like making the walls lean inward to allow the archers to shoot any target along the walls," Brute said. (2)

"Good make sure you have it done soon it needs to be set up before Ranma wakes up," Top said.

"And how's that lance you're making me coming?" Pan asks.

"You'll find it on the racks to your left," Brute said who started working again while listening to them.

"Thanks," Pan said looking through the rack of lances for the one that she asks Brute to make for her.

"When are you going to go against Ranma sis?" Brute asked still working.

"I'm still making up my mind on how to do it maybe, I'll just wing it," Top said, "How's the improvements on my weapon?"

"You're chain sword?" Brute said as he was almost done with the temple, "It's all ready for action sis just have to wait for the parts of it to stabilize together before it can be use in a fight."

"Good and it doesn't have that limitation it uses to have?" Top asks.

"Don't worry about it since it can extend farther and faster then it use to be able too and won't break when it's expended, I made it out of Qarten metal you know that same kind of metal that makes up Darks stabbing axes. Almost unbreakable to anything thrown at it and can't be effected by magic of any kind," Brute said.

"Nice work as always," Top said.

"Yeah he did quite a job on my lance," Pan said looking at the brand new lance that Brute made for her. It's much stronger then her old one that was melted down to make this new one.

"Well, I'll give this to Mind now to make it into its full sizes now," Brute said lifting the desk top up.

"Good, Mind should be done by now," Top said, "Pan when we get back make sure that everyone gets their orders."

"I'll tell everyone when, I get back to the house," Pan said taking her leave carrying her new lance along with her.

"Now to see the other part of my plan?" Top said to herself as she made a doorway in midair and walking threw it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Brass Castle –

Ranma was laying on Chris bed resting from his transformation into a werecat. His transformation had taken it's toll on his body. Laying next to him was Reni who was still recovering from her fight with Blight and next to her is Iris who was all tried out from all what has happened today. Chris looked over them as she was the only one in the room right now. All of the other girls were helping out with the wounded and the fallen. There were so many things that she wanted to ask why did it had to happen. When she saw Ranma eyes while in his beast form she didn't see anything of the person she loves in them just a wild beast wanting nothing but bloodshed.

"There has to be a way for Ranma to control his beast form," Chris thought to herself. So many thoughts ran threw her mind as she watch over the three sleeping forms on her bed that she didn't heard her door opening and Louis coming into the room.

"Lady Chris are you ready to go into the meeting room?" Louis asks.

"Yes, I'm ready to meet with them," Chris said to him.

"I go to," Chris and Louis turned to the bed seeing the Ranma was carefully making sure that he didn't wake either Reni or Iris as he got off the bed.

"Ranma are you sure that you should be up?" Chris asks as she rushed to his side helping him up while making sure she didn't wake her daughters up.

"Yes, I should be there," Ranma said then turn his eyes to hers, "I couldn't control myself in my beast form. If it wasn't for Dark Hat, I would had… you and the girls."

Chris embraced him. "We all know that Piccolo told us about transforming into a were-beast does to a person," Chris turned to Louis, "Tell the other that, I'll be there soon."

"Alright my lady," Louis said to her before taking his leave. As Chris tries to comfort a shaking Ranma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Leknaat keep –

"Things are really shaping up," Chaos the blue winged cat said to Leknaat.

"Yes but why did Ranma have to become a berserker like that he almost killed the people he cares about when he transformed," Leknaat said.

"Yes the bloodlust of were-beast is overwhelming to some depending on what kind of lycanthrope transformation you're talking about. Some are safer then others," Chaos said thinking of the lycanthropes in the Gold Digger's world.

"So there's a way that Ranma can control his beast form?" Leknaat asks.

"I got something planed for that," Top Hat said as she walked up to them.

"Hi Top," Chaos said to his owners sister.

"What are you doing here?" Leknaat asks.

"Oh, I came to ask Chaos here to do something for me," Top said.

"And that is what?" Chaos asks.

"Go and get me some of those Mist berries that only grow in that Pokegirl world. I would send one of my servants but you know what would happen if they go there people would try to catch them or they get distracted with the girls there," Top said.

"Then why don't you go then?" Chaos asks.

"Well, I would get all caught up in catching some of those girls and taming them later," Top said remembering what fun she had in those worlds.

"Pokegirl?" Leknaat asks not knowing what the two are talking about, "What are you planning?"

"Well, I be more then glad to tell you be there is a price to pay," Top said leering at the blind woman.

"Well, I…" Leknaat said as she leaned back as Top started to press her impressive chest into her face.

"Now, now I know that you have learned the art of womanly love from Jeane when she got you drunk and she showed you her skills," Top said as she has also seen Jeane's skills first hand.

"I leave you two then," Chaos said as he left the women as he opened a gateway into another world. In the back Top was getting a blushing red Leknaat to open up to her big time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Brass Castle –

The meeting room of the fortress was much more crowded this time around. Salome was saving a seat for Chris and Ranma when they finally get here. Next to him are Dupa and Lucia with Hugo sitting near his mother. Geddoe and Queen were also there along with Mua. Thomas was looking nervous with Cecile besides him. Piccolo was calmly drinking tea next to Tina and Sakura who was talking for her group. Yumi and Yuiri were sitting next to the Duck Chief. Apple and Caesar are there next to Lexx and Jowy who were there as well as Pesmerga who is standing at the back. Jeane and Hinako were there as well as Milia who's talking for the Dragon Knights. Lilly is talking for the Tinto Republic, with her two servants Samus and Reed there who both are standing behind her.

She had made quite the scene when she found out that Hugo was the Flame Champion. When Lilly got into the castle asking where the Flame Champion is. Hugo went and told her that he's the Flame Champion and then the sparks flew. Lilly had jump onto Hugo's back then started to wail on him big time shouting out how he couldn't have told her about it before she left for home. Hugo was still sore for that and Lilly was still fuming about it. Lucia said that a girl shouldn't do that that was until Piccolo step in and said that she was exactly the same at that age. Making Lucia blush a very red color.

The door of the room suddenly open this got the attention of the people inside. Turning they see Chris helping Ranma into the room. From the looks of things Ranma was still weak from that transformation.

"So how are you feeling?" Milia ask as her daughter has been worried sick about his health.

"Yeah, I'm fine I have taken worse," Ranma said.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asks worried for his friend.

"Yeah don't worry about it I heal quickly," Ranma said taking a seat next to Chris, "So let's get down to the business at hand."

"Yes, I think we all here agree that joining forces is the only way we'll be able to hold off the Harmonian army," Apple said, "As they will be sending messages for reinforcements."

"And also my brother Albert is also going to be at any upcoming battles," Caesar said, "We were lucky that he wasn't there at the battle or things could have gone differently."

"Yes he is a Silverberg after all," Joey said.

"They probably thought that with Ranma out of the way we would fall," the Duck Chief said.

"And they really didn't need a strategists to lead the battle as Blight had proven more then once that he can break threw even the most well laid out plans of Shu during the war," Lexx said remembering how easy it was for Blight to overpower Shu's plan's. Thinking about it he wonder how he was now as it's been years since any of them had seen him. Shu was a student under Mathiu Silverberg when he was a child. Under Mathiu, he learned everything about military strategy. Mathiu had saw great potential in this young pupil. However, Shu used his knowledge for personal gain and was cast out from Mathiu's school. Since then, Shu became a trader before they had met him. With his uncanny grasp of the movements in the world, he quickly became rich through trading. During the Zero Unification War, he, Apple and some of the others had asks Shu to join them. He initially refused, but with persistent of begging by Apple and himself. Shu agreed and quickly whipped the Allied Forces into shape by scoring an initial victory against the Highland Army, resulting in the execution of Solon Jhee. He quickly devised cunning strategies to rally support from other city-states and established an alliance with the Toran Republic. Who since then had a close friendship with them as Rand McDohl (3) the holder of the 'Soul Eater' had help them in their fight. However, Leon Silverberg suddenly sides with the Highland Army and causes disruption to Shu's plans. However, Leon helped Shu defeat Blight by informing him of a planned night raid and Shu didn't let that chance go by.

Throughout the war, Shu's attitude towards military strategy had transformed. Originally, his philosophy was identical to Leon Silverberg's philosophy, where soldiers were pawns and strategists were never supposed to risk themselves. However, with the influence of Apple and his sister Nanami, he started to see that it is sometimes necessary to put himself on the line in order to truly win. In the end, he leads the Allied Forces to victory after he defeats Leon Silverberg. After the war, after he had left to face off with Joey but ended up saving him instead. Shu became the Chancellor for the new Allied Nation while awaiting the return of himself to his rightful post. He heard that Shu later retired, but then was brought out of retirement by the Higheast Rebellion, in which Shu had secretly planned a plot to cause internal discord within Harmonia, which caused them to withdraw from the Highland territory.

"Shu you mean that long haired old guy?" Lilly asks, "He's real annoying just to be with. I don't know how you manage to stand him throughout the war."

"It wasn't easy," Apple said.

"So, I guess in the next battle we should be careful," Mua said.

"Well at least he's not that good of a strategists," Jeane said, "I seen many Silverberg's and Albert isn't that great of one yet any ways."

"How is it that you haven't age in all of this time?" Milia ask, "I mean it's been years since, I saw you 18 years in fact and your look just the same as, I last saw you."

"Well that's not real important now," Jeane said waving her off.

"So what's the plan for the alliance of the Grassland forces?" Chris asks.

"Well first thing is that we must all agree that the soldiers of both Zexen and Grassland tribes need a single leader to look up to," Salome said. Everyone eyes turned to Ranma.

"So you guys want me to lead the combine forces," Ranma said giving out a deep sigh, "I do the best as I can then."

"Yes you should," Hugo said, "I know now that, I still don't have the strength that's needed to lead. Not the kind that you have."

"Few people have seen hardships as he has," Pesmerga said as he saw in Ranma eyes the same hardships that made him who he is today.

"Besides Hugo there's still much to be done before this war is over," Ranma said, "There's a warrior in you that's just waiting to be let out."

"Also what about the Free Knights Camaro and the Tinto Army?" Dupa asks.

"Well me and my knights will fight along side with all of you," Mua said.

"There's no way we're going to let Harmonian take over the Grasslands it would ruin our trade routes. And having Harmonian so close to our boarders wouldn't do at all," Lilly said.

"The Alma Kinan is also going to fight as we have done before," Yuiri said.

"And besides Yun is Ranma's sister now," Yumi said.

"I still got a score to settle with Yuber," Pesmerga said.

"I guess, I can go to Muse and ask Shu to send us some help," Lexx said.

"Well you can ask Viki to teleport you there," Sakura said.

"Doesn't she teleport people around at random?" Joey asks.

"She has gotten better in using her rune," Tina said.

"I beg to differ," Piccolo said remembering what happen in the other world.

"Well if she didn't fell on top of you Ranko wouldn't be here now would she," Hinako said to him. Piccolo just grunted in response.

"Also there's the matter with Blight," Tina said.

"What didn't your brother killed him?" Lilly asks, "I mean Blights strong and all but your brother is on a whole other level of power."

"No he's still alive, I overheard what Dark Hat said to Sasarai and he's still alive," Piccolo said.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about him for a good while," Reed said.

"That kind of damage isn't something that someone can just walk away from," Samus said.

"Well Zomba the one that brought him back to life would patch him back together soon," Piccolo said, "He's not the type that will let his work that he put a lot of time and energy into go to waste."

"Wait you know the person that brought him back to life?" Lucia asks.

"Yes you see, I heard of him from Crowley awhile back," Piccolo said.

"So Zomba train under him too?" Salome asks.

"No he was never a student of Crowley. Instead they're rivals in the field of magic even greater then Mazus is," Piccolo said.

"Yes Zomba was already much older then he look before he joined Harmonian and was transformed into a zombie," Jeane said, "Zomba unlike Crowley use gadgets along with magic to create magical items or monsters. While Crowley on the other hand uses mainly magic to create things. Those two have been at odds with each other ever since they met when they study together with Master Rem all of those years ago. Crowley followed closely in his footsteps while Zomba went the other path."

"Master Rem?" Piccolo asks looking at Jeane along with the others in the room.

"Yes Master Rem was Crowley's teacher and mentor long before he became the master wizard he is today," Jeane said.

"Also what about Dark Hat can't you have him fight with us?" Caesar asks Tina.

"Sorry but there's no way big brother is going to interfere with this unless something like what Blight did to me to make him angry again," Tina said.

"And in all of my past meetings with him," Pesmerga spoke up, "He's not the kind of person that will just change his mind at the drop of a hat."

"Ranma about your transformation?" MIlia ask as it was on everyone's mind.

"Well that was cause by the magic of the Beast Rune and also because during the time, I was recovering. Inside of my mind, I met the spirit of the Chaos Rune and it told me it unleashed something that's been lock away in my mind. That, I have been trying to hold back ever since I got here."

"Does it have to do with your training?" Hugo asks.

"If you don't mind, I think it would be easier if I tell them," Hinako said looking to Ranma who nodded. Everyone who knows about Ranma's past nodded as they all knew it's hard for him to talk about it. The others who didn't know listened in, "Ranma was trained nearly every waking hour since he could stand unaided. Almost sixteen years of intensive martial arts training. No breaks, no off days, no vacations. No mercy was shown, or asked for, because mercy did not exist in the training, or the trainer's heart that is the kind of man that brought him into the world."

"His father?" Lucia asks. She only got a harden look from Ranma seeing it was true.

"Ranma's primary teacher in the Art was his so called father. To call that man an idiot is an understatement. The words simply do not exist to convey the pure stupidity of that...thing." Disgust dripped from her voice. "He cared about nothing but making his child into the best Martial Artist on the planet. He succeeded, but screwed Ranma's life over as a result." Hinako paused and took a deep breath. "You need to understand, he was a wonderfully effective teacher, but his teaching methods were...deplorable. Some of the training that he put Ranma through are only meant to be taught to students that have already been taught the basics of the art before even attempting to learn it. All before Ranma was even past the age of seven. One of the methods he decided to use to teach his child was a technique known as the Neko-ken."

As Hinako calmly described the training for the Neko-ken, the people in the room that didn't already know faces grew progressively paler. As Hinako began to describe the side effects, Reed's legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. His mind was overcome with what happened to Ranma at such a young age. As Hinako explained how the Neko-ken actually worked, Apple dashed out of the room to the nearest bathroom and became violently ill. Pesmerga the only one that didn't know about was the only one that didn't become ill hearing it. After what seemed like years, Hinako finally fell silent just as Apple returned to the room.

"How could you have lived through that?" Queen asks looking at Ranma her eyes wide open as she tried to gasp how he could still be alive after going through that kind if life.

"Those things that he did to you Ranma are the same things that happens to the recruits in the Howling Voice Guild," Geddoe said as he had heard of the training that happens there from Joker who trained there when he went by the name of Wang. He was a martial artist who was a special ops agent for the Harmonain Southern Frontier Defense Force. Before he went and changed his name to Joker.

"No wonder Clive is all cold all of the time," Lexx said thinking of the Gun Knight.

"Yes Nash told me about the Howling Voice Guild," Ranma said.

"What about your mother why didn't she try to stop him?" Lucia asks.

"Who you think let him have me?" Ranma said causing the people who were just finding out eyes widen even more.

"She just wanted Ranma to be what she wanted him, to be a tool that's only purpose is to be used for her desire's and honor," Hinako said, "All she cared about was her family name and honor nothing else."

"So that's why you told me to live the life that's been given to me," Hugo said looking at Ranma.

"Yes, I'm this way because I never had the chance to be anything else but a fighter. The only one that I think as my family is my grandfather he's the only one that wanted to help me," Ranma said then looking to his left palm staring at the scar he still had on it, "This scar I gave it to myself. I cut it with the broken sword that was my old family blade that, I use to carry around and threw my blood into her face to break all my connection to her and her family name that she cares about."

"Also when you were a were-cat you had no control over yourself," Mua said as he had seen berserkers before.

"It's the bloodlust that's in my beast form it over powered me and, I couldn't stop myself even when, I saw that I would have kill everyone that was in the way of my attack," Ranma said, "The only thing that stop me was Dark Hat."

"The bloodlust of the werebeast is powerful. The Village of Werebeasts inhabitants since childhood learned to control the bloodlust before it overcomes them as they get older," Piccolo said, "Blight is now worse as he was already hungry for blood while he was still human. Ranma that limiter that Dark Hat put on you will help you control yourself when you transform. I'm guessing that the Chimera Rune that you never took off should allow you to transform like it did before." As he's one of the only few people that are left that still remember about the lost Grassland Clan.

"Maybe Bob can help you learn to control it?" Apple said remembering the were-wolf that Lexx recruited into the Zero Army.

"Yes Bob should be able to help Ranma," Piccolo said.

"Also there's something that I have been wondering," Hugo said, "I notice that while Reni takes after you and Chris, Iris your youngest doesn't take after Chris as her hair is blonde."

"Well you see, I only told you guys that both Reni and Iris are my daughters because of what Tina's sister said for us to do to get the Knights and the Grassland Clans to fight together," Chris said.

"What you mean that you told everyone that you and Ranma were married just so that we would fight together?" Dupa asks.

"Yes your people respect Ranma as a warrior while my Knights are fearful of him. Top Hat Tina's older sister said that by telling everyone that he and I were married we would be able to get the two sides to trust each other," Chris said.

"Wait does that mean that Ranma isn't their father?" Lilly asks.

"They are my daughters and even if they are adopted. Reni has closely bonded with Chris and thinks of her as her mother while Iris is still making up her mind and who she feels closest too as her mother. All that matters to me is that they find the mother they're looking for," Ranma said.

"Wait mother's as in more then one?" the Duck Chief asks.

"Well Chris and Tina here are just two of Ranma's six fiancées along with many other girls at the castle," Thomas spoke up.

"Six fiancées?" said the people who just found out as one.

"Well let's say that something's will never change with Ranma around," Hinako smiled as she began to tell them about Ranma's life. The fireplace that had a small fire going in it burn brightly. Thanks to the five logs place in it. By the time Hinako was done the logs would be nothing but a pile of ash.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

In the command tent of the Harmonian Army a meeting was taking place. Sasarai, Dios Albert and the Mask Bishop were talking about what happened during the battle. What was left of the soldiers that attack Base Castle were all recovering from the battle. This was a massive blow to their moral as they all saw what happen to Blight who was the strongest fighter that Harmonian ever had. They all knew what would happen if Dark Hat decided to fight on the Grassland side.

"This is bad the troops moral is at a all time low and we lost about a third of the troops in that attack leaving us with around 6000 troops left," Albert said looking over the reports.

"Where, were you during the battle you could have turn the tide of battle," Dios said angry that Ablert hadn't been there when they needed him.

"No it wouldn't have matter if he was there or not once Blight insulted Fight Hat in that manner there would be nothing that would have stop Dark Hat once he appeared," the Mask Bishop said.

"That 'Ruin Nation' spell he used, not even that 'Dragon Slave' spell that Ranma used during his battle with Brute Hat comes even close to it," Sasarai said.

"Yes and those fighters that are with Ranma they only did most of the damage to our forces," Dios said.

"From now on you should be leading our forces unless you don't live up to your family name that is," Sasarai said to Albert.

"Don't worry, I'll handle them," Albert said.

"But be sure that no harm is done to Fight Hat or Dark Hat will show up again. I have already sent out some messages for reinforcements they should arrive in two weeks at the most," Sasarai said.

"Did you also inform the Howling Voice Guild about those girls that were using guns?" Dios asks.

"Yes they will be sending us some of their top gunners to help us in our campaign now," Sasarai said.

"I also receive some news from the one that brought Blight back to life," the Mask Bishop said, "Blight has been picked up and is now being put back together again and he's planning on building some help for us too."

"Who did bring Blight back to life?" Dios asks.

"Someone that you Sasarai should remember, does the name Zomba ring a bell?" Albert said.

"What he's still alive?" Sasarai said remembering the mage that work for Harmonian 400 years ago. He had only met the mage once before the accident in his lab that he heard killed him.

"Well he's not alive anymore as the accident with one of his experiments has turned him into a zombie," Albert said, "But he still retain his mind unlike other zombies and has been working on bringing the dead back to life as well as other things for the pass 400 years that has bear fruit as you saw with Blight."

"So what is he planning?" Sasarai asks.

"Well he didn't get into any details but he said that we should check up on him in a week for him to get things prepared. He has met someone that he said is helping him in his research and creating some monsters that will help us in battling Ranma and his forces," the Mask Bishop said.

"Yes if we get Ranma out of the way we would have an easier time fighting the Grassland forces," Sasarai said.

"Yes and his home base Lake Castle also going to cause us some trouble as well. You know those new items mangas, card games, gadgets, and medical items that have been appearing in trade shops well they're all coming from Lake Castle. Turns out that Ranma's the one that has given the young Master of the castle the knowledge for making those items making a lot of money in doing so," Albert said.

"Yes, I heard about that castle in how the library of that castle contains knowledge that rivals that of 'The One Temple' (4) for one that's smaller then it. I sent some agents in looking around the castle after Ranma appeared again and the knowledge that are in those books are way more advance then the ones in the temple both in medical and science field. And those items that Ranma brought with him are things that they have never seen before," Sasarai said.

"What you mean that those Duel Monster cards come from there?" Dios asks as he had gotten into playing the game. As a traveling trader had stop by the camp and had his cart filled with mangas and those cards in packs. They quickly got popular with the troops and the trader sold everything that he had in his cart before he left their camp.

"Yes as, I said there's a lot of money they're making in selling those items. At the rate they're selling those items they'll soon have the funding that's needed to fund the entire war for the Grassland forcers," Albert said, "And they even used a Rune Cannon that as I have heard are all but disappeared from the Island Nations where they were built ever since the one that created them was killed for making them in the first place. In other words they will be a lot harder to fight now as they have those reinforcements that came to their aid."

"So we're going to have to go all out on this aren't we," Sasarai said.

"Yes and that True Rune that Ranma has will be a great gain in taking control of the Grassland when we win this war," the Mask Bishop said as he knows that if he gets a hold of the Chaos Rune then he wouldn't have to collect all of the Element True Runes and it would be all he needed to rid himself of his chain that binds him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Brass Castle –

"There you have it the true story behind Ranma," Hinako said to the group.

"So that's what happened to you before you met up with Master Thomas," Cecile said then looking to him, "Did you know about this Thomas?"

"Yes Ranma told me everything about himself a few days before he left the castle and what happened to him after he returned," Thomas said to the group.

"Wait you knew that Ranma came from another word?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, I told Thomas all about myself and then ask him to not tell anyone about it till I found the right time to tell it," Ranma said.

"You have a lot of trust in him," Mua said.

"When, I first traveled to this world, I was full of darkness that Neclord saw inside of me before he died. I would have been consumed by it since I left the only ones that I cared about in my home world. If it wasn't for Thomas having the driver to stop and offer me a ride, I wouldn't be the person sitting here now. In you Thomas, I saw someone that, I could put my trust in without filling regret afterward for giving it to you," Ranma said.

"Thanks for putting your trust in me," Thomas said.

"Coming from another world would explain a lot of things about you," Milia said not really shock of finding out that Ranma comes from another world. As dragons come from another world so it was easy for her to handle that he wasn't from her world.

"So are you going to tell the others about you're not from this world?" Salome asks.

"Might as well, I just have Arthur put it in his paper that's the quickest way," Ranma said.

"Also, I have been wondering where did you get that Rune Cannon from?" Samus asks looking at Jeane and Hinako, "I came from the Island Nation and all but a very few of them are left and even fewer people know how to use them anymore."

"Oh you see 150 years before, I took part in the Gate Rune War I fought in The Strikes (5) to being back the freedom for the islands under the rule of Kooluk that was where I learn how to use one. There, I met some people who either show up again or their descendents meet up with me again. I saw Viki for the first time also the great grandmother of Meg, Rita who Belle takes after also I met Elenor Silverbergs who, I must say was one of the most brilliant minds, I have ever come across. Also I met up with two True Rune users there also. There was Jack (6) the holder of the Rune of Punishment and also Ted holder of the SoulEater before he went to Scarlet Moon," Jeane said.

"Wait you knew Ted before you met up with us?" Apple asks.

"Yes, I did but as I was saying the Rune Cannon came from the ship that's stuck at the back of the castle. Seems like it had a few cannon and Rune Shells were left in its hulls that have been kept in the basement of the castle for years," then she look at Piccolo, "How come you didn't tell anyone about them? I mean Warlock was a student under Crowley like yourself and knowing the old man he would have told you about the students that he had over the years."

"Well Warlock never did learn to use magic like the rest of us but he was the strongest earth user that, I have ever met. So instead he went on to create objects out of magic and created the Rune Cannons and the Rune Shells by summoning objects from the 'World of Nothingness' for the items that are needed to make them. But afterward he became disgusted with himself for creating them so he locked himself away in a deep cave till Jack came for his help. Afterward he was killed by a group of people for creating the cannons in the first place," Piccolo explained to them.

"So you guys only have a few Rune Shells left then?" Caesar said.

"Well my sister Mind would be able to figure out how to create more of them," Tina said.

"Well, I hope that she doesn't there's a reason why Warlock never told anyone but Crowley how he created them," Piccolo said.

"So Warlock was the strongest earth user, I thought it was Sasarai with his True Earth Rune?" Lucia said as she had seen what kind of damage that rune can do.

"Just because he has the True Earth Rune doesn't mean he's the strongest in earth magic true he has the power but not the skill to use it," Piccolo said, "Like Geddoe and Hugo here both of them have True element runes of fire and lighting but not the skill to use them to their full power."

"Really?" Hugo asks.

"Yes Hugo both of you have the raw power but not the skill to use it," Piccolo said.

"Well, I think that I have gotten the hang of using the Lighting Rune in all of these years," Geddoe said.

"That what you said to Kanin when you first got it and you still haven't drawn its full power out let," Piccolo said.

"Yes he hasn't Piccolo here is the strongest Lighting user that you will ever meet. I'm powerful in lighting in my own right but that doesn't come close to the skill that he has with just a plain old Lighting Rune while I use a Thunder Rune," Jeane said, "In fact most of the students that Crowley had over the years are the strongest in one type of rune then anyone else. Like Mazus that you Lexx found in that cave is the strongest Fire user in the world."

"So what ever happened to Jack?" Queen asks.

"Well he disappeared from the Island Nations after the final battle with Kooluk. And I haven't heard of him after that. Besides Jack, myself and Viki the only ones left from that war are the two elves that fought along side with us. Paula the half elf and Selma a full one since elves have the normal lifespan of 500 to 700 years," Jeane said.

"Wait you know how long elves live?" Dupa asks.

"Yes, I have already out lived some elves that I met before I came to the Island Nation," Jeane said.

"Wait how can you look like that and be that old? And also why are you dress like that for?" Lilly asks still not easy that Jeane was wearing that dress that was little more then a loin cloth and two strips of white cloth that was barely held in check her oversize chest and it was all held together by belts warp around her body.

"Why are you jealous that, I'm way older then you are and still have a body in much better shape then most women would ever hope to have?" Jeane said laughing doing some interesting things to her chest. The only ones that weren't bothered by seeing that amount of jiggling fleash was Dupa, the duck chief since both of them aren't humans, Piccolo whose use to Jeanes odd ways along with Hinako and Pesmerga who didn't care about that kind of thing anymore.

"You know you don't have to rub in our faces you know!" Milia huffed. Lilly on the other hand was fuming red.

"Jeane you know that not all fully mature women are gifted as we are and at least they don't have guys ogling them all of the time," Hinako said as she had drained a lot of guys at the castle already. This cause Apple, Lucia and Milia to growled angry at the two shapely women who just rub into their faces that they had better mature bodies then they do. Both Lucia and Milia took great pride in the fact that they had gotten their figures back after they had given birth to their kids.

"Well back to the matter at hand," Salome said wanting to break this up before anything got started, "Now that its out in the open that you're not married to Lady Chris some of the troops will question what side you're fighting on and where your loyalty rest at Ranma."

"Wouldn't that just goes to Chris since Reni thinks of her has her mother?" Hugo asks the grownups all gave him an odd look.

"Loyalty in marriage and loyalty in what side you fight for are two completely different things," Lexx said.

"Really how?' Lilly asks.

"Well let's just say you two will find that out when you guys get married to someone," Joey said.

"Well if, I need to give my loyalty to someone to put the troops at ease," Ranma said, "Then, I give my loyalty to Thomas."

"What me?" Thomas asks as everyone else are blinking at what Ranma had just said.

"You gave a complete stranger your trust so, I'm giving you mine in return," Ranma said.

"Also there's the trouble in the home base for the Grassland Army," Salome said, "Brass Castle can't house this many soldiers inside its walls for long. And our home base is too far away from the battle field."

"And Duck Village is mostly on the boat houses," the duck chief said.

"The Great Hollow isn't really meant for non humans to stay at either," Dupa said.

"Our forest village is too close to the enemy's camp to be much use," Yuiri said.

"How about Lake Castle?" Cecile spoke up.

"Yes there's room for the troops there and is far enough away from the Brass Castle while close enough to come to its defense," Thomas said.

Before anyone could speak Kuriboh flew into the room holding a letter in its hands. It landed on top of Caesar head. He tried to shake him off but Kuriboh just landed back on top of his head.

"What kind of monster is that?" Mua asks as it reminded him of those furball monsters that he seen now and then.

"Oh its just Reni's pet monster called a Kuriboh. Piccolo here summoned it from its card using a spell he learned," Ranma said.

"You can summon monsters from that card game?" Lexx asks as he and his group had stumbled onto that card game when Rina brought some since she was running low on cards that she uses as throwing weapons. But she had gotten into that game quickly.

"Yes but, I don't have the mental control that is needed to summon them and just summoning Kuriboh from its card gave me the worse headache that I ever had," Piccolo said rubbing his head remembering that headache.

"What you got there?" Apple said taking the letter that it held in its hands. Looking at it she saw the name on it, "It from someone called Top Hat."

"Oh that's my older sister the strategists of the family," Tina said, "And before you asks she's on a whole other level in tactics then any Silverberg have ever gotten. Besides she leads by example taking part in battles instead of staying on the sidelines."

"What?" Caesar said as he does have great pride in his family name. He's still trying to shake Kuriboh from the top of his head.

"Yes she plays strategy games all the time and can plan ahead of time by years in advance," Jeane said as she had sample what Top Hat had to offer and she loved every moment of it.

"What does the letter say?" Yumi asks.

"Let's see," Apple said opening the letter, "Dear sister and future brother in law. I hope that you like the plan that I gave you to use even if I had Chris say that she's the wife of Ranma. But as I said before it was the only way to get the two sides to start to trust each other. As Hugo hasn't found the thing he needs to become the next Flame Champion. Before you Hugo go and say something you have the power inside of you but you need something to bring it out."

"How did she know that he would be in the room?" Queen asks.

"Well Queen as Jeane just said I can plan ahead of time easily," Apple said reading the rest of the letter, "The reason why, I sent this letter is that the temple that you Ranma and the others stayed at in your home world. Well, I had Brute Hat work on it making it into a castle town since it's going to come in handy later. Also he made you some new armor better then the one that you had before. And to let you know Blight is being put back together by Zomba so it won't be the last you see of him. Brute is setting it up and he should be done by tomorrow morning so you should get some rest. The spot that the new castle is being place at is the Yaza Plains boarders. It will serve as the gateway to Lake Castle and protects the villages that are around it also as an attacking force needs to take out the castle first before they can attack Lake Castle."

"Wow she does plan ahead," Reed said.

"Who is Brute Hat?" Lilly asks.

"Yes, I do Reed thanks for saying so and Lilly, Brute is the giant that help Harmonian out in the attack on Chisha Village only because he had nothing better to do is me and Tina's little brother. And yes he's little in his age to us but not in size," Apple said reading the letter, "Also Ranma I said in a letter that I gave Tina that you needed to beat Blight but since big brother step in to stop you in your beast form that doesn't count. I have already sent out one of my servants to find the werewolf Bob since he can help you gain control over your weretiger form. That limiter that you're wearing will allow you to control yourself for a time in your beast form so the longer you're in the form the chances of you turning into a berserker is more likely. And what Piccolo said about the Chimera Rune you wear will let you transform from your two forms. And you're going to need to learn to control it since you still have to beat us the oldest of the Hats still and I'm going to fight you soon. So sister you need to train him harder then before since after me there is still our crazy brother Mad Hat then Dark Hat after him. Ranma if you thought that the younger Hat's were strong well that's not real true since Magic just played tag and Mind not really being a fighter had a shoot out with you. The only two that you really had to fight were Brute and Fight and to let you know both of them were wearing their limiters at that time. But little sister underestimated you Ranma and Brute needs to wear his or he ends up destroying everything he touches since he still hasn't learn to control his power like Dark can. And just to let you know fighting Dark is going to be ten times worse then fighting Blight."

"Wait you're going to have to fight Dark Hat?" Lexx said as he and the others all gave Ranma a shock look.

"Yes I need to pass all of Tina's siblings test to see if I'm strong enough to be her husband," Ranma said.

"Wait you mean that almost all of the unmarried women at Lake Castle are after you?" Salome asks still not getting why so many girls had fallen for him.

"Well it's easy for me to see why," Lucia said seeing some of the things that she saw in Hugo's father in Ranma.

"He's quite the catch," Queen said, "Too bad most of the guys that, I know aren't like that."

"What does that mean?" Geddoe asks looking at her.

"The same reason that you're the only one of the three True Rune holders from fifty years ago that never had a love life," Piccolo said.

"What about you?" Geddoe said looking at his old friend who was still like he was fifty years ago.

"I was too busy in studying under Crowley to get into a relationship in my younger days for any of that unlike you," Piccolo said.

"Wow from what, I have heard I never want to go through that," Hugo said thinking of girls fighting over him.

"That kind of thinking won't last long," Jeane said knowing he'll be seeing girls in a whole other light very soon.

"Besides you got Lilly for that Hugo the new Flame Champion," Apple said reading the find print of the letter. Everyone was looking at her, "It said to wait for Jeane to say her line before reading it."

"How does she do that?" Dupa asks.

"It's so easy to read people for me that, I can write in advance my part of what you guys are talking about as long as they're read in order," Apple said flipping the page to the back.

"Well that doesn't prove she's wise smart yes wise no," Caesar said, "And why won't this thing get off my head?" Kuriboh was still on top of his head.

"Caesar your hair to Kuriboh looks like a nest so it likes sitting on it you nest head," Apple said reading the last part of the letter and started to giggle at that.

"Well, I think we should rest up for tomorrow it's going to be a long day," Ranma said to the group. They all nodded as there was much to do to get everything ready for the march to the new home base for the combine forces of the Grassland Army.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Harmonian –

A meeting was taking place in the home base of the Howling Voice Guild in the Tower. In the chamber the Guild Master who had rose to the rank a few years ago along with the elders of the guild were all in the chamber. They were all talking in what to do with the message that they had received from the Grasslands. It looks like there were people in the Grasslands that know that secret of gun powder and using them in the war that is going on there. Also there were reports that they're using even stronger more powerful guns and bullets then the ones that they use.

"It's been confirmed there are two girls that know the secret of creating guns and gun powders in the Grasslands," Clive said to the elders of the Guild. Clive is a hard faced blond with cold blue eyes. He was still dressed in the same in tan pants with a green shirt and green boots. Over them he wore a long grey hooded cloak.

He was born in the Howling Voice Guild and trained there from birth. Of those children in the Guild being trained at the same time, he was one of only three to survive until the "day of adulthood", which was when he turned fifteen years old. The other two, Elza and Kelly, were his best friends, and all managed to pass the test to become Knight Class Gunners. However, the Guild Elders wished to be rid of the other two, and made Kelly duel with Elza. The duel was rigged, with Kelly's gun, Mond, not firing. The elders wished to frame Elza for tampering with Mond, which she realized and escaped. However, he was obligated to hunt her down and kill her. He joined the Toran Liberation Army to try and find Elza, but he didn't find her until the Zero Unification War, where he finally caught up with her at the port town of Radat. They dueled, but he missed, and was injured by her bullet. After recovering, he soon again began to track her down, and caught up with her at the Sajah Village in Highland where she was born at. This time, he won the duel, killing her, and was subsequently chosen as the new Guild Master. There he started to make changes in the Guild showing the Elders that he won't be a puppet like Kelly was to them.

"They need to be killed off before the knowledge they know spreads," one of the elders said.

"Contact all of the Guild members that are currently out on missions that are close to the Grasslands we need to stop this before it's too late to stop it," another one of the elders said.

"Yes but the two girls that use the guns are going to be trouble to try to get too," Clive said, "In the message that Sasarai sent use the girls with the girls are under the protection of a young man named Ranma who has a True Rune on him the Rune of Chaos the 28th True Rune."

"What there's a 28th Rune?" one of the elders asks.

"Yes according to the reports the Seven Star Dragon Sword that is the True Night Rune said that it is the 28th rune," Clive said, "And what more is the one of the girls is his daughter which means killing her will bring her father to attack us."

"We can handle him as we have dealt with these things before," one of the elders said.

"Yes but the Rune has the power that matches the power that the True Fire Rune let out when it went out of control fifty years ago. And when Yuber got that giant Brute Hat of the Hat family to attack a village Ranma fought him off. Beating him with a powerful spell called 'Dragon Slave' that blew him away."

"What the Hat's are in the Grasslands?" one of the female elders said knowing what that meant as she had seen what the oldest Hat has done once he was hired for a job.

"Yes and Fight Hat is with Ranma so if we attack we might run into her and if she's gets hurt or killed by us well what happened to Blight will be nothing when Dark Hat is through with us," Clive had read the report of what happened during the battle. He had during the Zero War shot Blight 3 times when they had surrounded him but all that did was make him mad. And now he was brought back to life stronger then ever before. Only to be beaten down by the overwhelming power of Dark Hat.

"So what will you have us do then let these girls spread the knowledge that we have kept for years?" one of the elders said.

"A duel between the other girl named Maria is what I'm thinking of. If we attack Ranma's daughter named Reni he will strike us hard before we know what hit us. And Fight Hat according to the report is protective of Ranma's daughter and might get her brother Dark Hat to attack us and you all know what that would mean. In the duel the stakes will be the knowledge of the guns that they have in their hands. The report did say that their weapons are more powerful then ours so we should try to get our hands on them. And if this Maria comes out on top then we let them keep their guns as long as they become Guild members so that they won't spread the knowledge of guns around," Clive said.

"What but that goes against all of our rules!" one of the elders shouted.

"Well it's either that or fight the end of the Howling Voice Guild from either the hands of Ranma or Dark Hat," Clive said, "Ranma has the power to fight Luca Blight head on by himself which no person had never been able to do before and lived afterward to talk about it. And Dark Hat is even stronger then Blight is."

"We have to put much thought into this," one of the elders said many of them agreed.

"Just make sure that none of our members try anything before you elders make up your mind we don't need either Ranma or Dark Hat on us," Clive said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Brass Castle –

Ranma and Chris dress themselves for bed as the meeting with the other leaders of the Grassland forcers was done with. Tomorrow they would go to the new base of operations that Brute Hat is setting up for them. Looking down to the bed Ranma look down on his two daughters Reni and Iris sleeping since they flop on Chris bed.

"So have any idea on where we go from here?" Ranma asks looking to Chris as she dressed herself in a long shirt.

"Well the others will know sooner or later that you and I aren't married. Or that Reni or Iris aren't my natural daughters," Chris said, "And how it still means you're going to kill me sooner or later."

"I know," Ranma said looking at her with sad eyes, "But I know that you will be able to find the atonement that you need for forgiveness. And with Reni and Iris all that matters is that you love them that's what matters in the end."

"Just make sure that Reni or Iris won't see what happens if I fail okay. They mean too much to me to see what must be done," Chris said to Ranma.

"I promise Chris," Ranma said giving her a kiss before they slide into the bed with the kids. Ranma took Iris into his arms and Chris took Reni in hers. Using their bodies to give them protection from the night.

When they finally fall asleep Reni opened her eyes. Looking up at the sleeping form of Chris as her arms held her. Reni smiled a sad smile as she heard what Chris and Ranma said. In all of the time that she has spent with Chris she began to think of her as her mother. It been years since her mother died all she can remember of her is a smiling face and the photos that were left behind of her. Looking at Iris snug up to their father Reni felt for the first time in years of having a real family. She knows that her new mother Chris will be able to atone for her past sins. Because she doesn't want to loss another mother again her final thought before she fell back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep underground in Zomba's lab –

Work on a grand scale was taking place. Much needed to be done before the new equipment could be brought in. Stacks of boxes full of equipment were along the cave walls waiting to be unloaded. Carts of construction materials were being wheeled in as teams of workers being building up the cavern into a working base. The workers that are crawling around the vast cavern were short looking men that were covered from head to toe in suits made of brown leather. And their heads were covered by the mask that they wore along with their hoods. (7) Some of them had digging tools and were expanding the cave and tunnels. Also they were mining the rich veins of iron that Zomba had located his lab at since all of the metal does help hide his lab from prying eyes using magic. They were all busy as there was much work to be done.

Up on the surface that was located on the boarder of the Grasslands and the Nameless lands the workers were taking up the dirt they had dug from below. All around the main entrance of the cave workers were taking in materials and taking out carts full of rocks and dirt. Lumberyards were being set up as teams of workers were clearing away the surrounding forest for building materials as well as for fuel for the furnaces being built underground. Smoke could be seen coming out from the vents of the furnaces that are already in working order. Water was being drawn from the nearest river by some aqua ducks to give the base a steady water supply. Wagons of supplies were being ship in along with beast of burden to pull carts or to be sent into the slaughter houses to feed the workers and the army that was to come. Wild boars that have been rounded up were being set into pens or pits for future use both for food and for leather from their skins.

On the catwalks of Zombas hanging lab he was watching as the workers that he had mass produce building up his base. The plans that his new partner had given him had advance his work by years. His partner Anarchy can create portals leading into other worlds was where he was getting the blueprints for the new breeding pits that were being made as well as other stuffs. New equipments were being set up old and new ones that needed power of lighting to be run. But it was easily taken care of by some Lightning Runes as they made the work go a lot faster. Now it was time to create an army that this world had never seen before.

Stream engines that were brought in turned wheels and pumping water through pipes as well as the bellows for the furnaces. Molten steel were being poured into molds for weapons and armor. Workers were busy running the smelters through another few tons of raw iron ore and rubbish-heap scrap metals. The poundings of hammers on metal could be heard throughout the cavern as the workers pounded the armor and weapons into shape on anvils. Workers were quickly sharpening the weapons with the machine sharpeners that Anarchy had brought back from one of the worlds; he's been to giving all of the weapons a razor sharp edge to all of them very quickly so that their victims would see first hand how sharp they are. That helps to speed up the mass production of weapons and armor in the assembly lines to speed production up. Crossbows to their larger counter parts the ballistas were being built as will as trebuchets, catapults and other siege weapons.

In warfare, mechanize warfare that is. Zomba really began liking the sound of the word mechanize as he has been using machines to help with his experiments for years but never on this kind of scale before. It's the side that could produce more then the other side that would win. Breeding soldiers and mass producing weapons once the base was fully operational they would be able to overcome any army that comes against them in overwhelming numbers. Also once the base was ready they could begin on the real project.

Looking at the completed heavy armor and standard forge weapons that all of the new troops would be carrying into the battlefield. Anarchy had taken the designs from that wizard from that other world when he had created an army to destroy the world of men. Dark grey steel plated armor and helmets that shielded the wearer from most attacks and unlike that fool wizard it was armored from front and back. The blade looks like a giant meat cleaver with a spike at the top of the backside of the blade to hook onto the opponent. The blade was heavy to hold but given the strength that the ones that would be carrying it to battle it was nothing. The large metal shields had two spikes at the end of it for locking shields together as well as stabbing someone. Both the sword and shield both are heavy to help balance out the soldier holding them both at the same time. And the eighteen foot pikes being produces are to stop horse riders as well to stop a charging enemy force in their tracks. (8)

"So how's the work going?" Anarchy asks standing by Zombas side.

"Everything is going as plan and how's the others getting use to their new body enhancements?" Zomba asks.

"Well asks them yourself," Anarchy said pointing to them.

Jestbomb, Spindrive, Fangface and Grasper were walking over to them change from what they look like in Ranma's home world. Jestbomb whose body was intact thanks to Fangface being on top of her when her bombs blew up in that elevator they were trap in. She looks just the same but for the fact that her left hand was now a metal orb the sizes of a bowling ball.

Spindrive was now wearing a metal chest plate where Mind had blown a hole threw him that has a gun barrel on the middle of it. His two drill tentacles have been replace with new ones.

Fangface was just the same but his upper and lower jaws have been replaced with metal ones. Giving him a more powerful bite then ever before.

As for Grasper who was recovered from a government storage room. He was being stored there so that people could study his body till Fangface had the people for dinner. Both of his massive arms were replaces by metal ones making him stronger then before. (9)

"Well we're much stronger then we were before," Jestbomb said looking down at the workers.

"Me hungry," Fangface said.

"Go to the pig pens and get something to eat then," Spindrive said to the walking dino/human hybrid who was always hungry. Fangface growled as he went to the surface for a meal.

"So we're the only ones left then?" Grasper asks getting everyone's attention as he rarely ever speaks.

"Well I have some new teammates in the holding tanks as well as the commanders of the new army I'm building up," Zomba said leading them to the area of the walkway where the tanks were kept.

Walking to the tanks they saw that the monsters were all completed only waiting to be woken up. In one of the tanks was a large monster that looks like its cross between a bull and a bat. It had the head and horns of a bull along with its body mass. But it has the wing arms and legs of a bat. In another tank was a young woman that look normal but for the large leathery wings of a dragon on her back. There was a man size bamboo in the one next to it. Then a frogman next to it and a young girl was in another one. In the last one was a dark hair man resting in the one at the end. Off to the side they could see Blight still healing from his fight with Dark Hat.

Then they came to the two tanks holding the two prototypes of the new army being built. One was male and the other female both had ashy gray skin and long black hair. Both of them were heavily built in muscle their skins look like their barely holding them in and height of over six feet for both of them. The male had on a pair of black shorts as did the female with shorts and a top. The male look more like it's forbearers with small tusks coming from its lower jaws from where Zomba had modeled them after. The female on the other hand look like a butch woman. They were bred to be a warrior race and unlike that fool wizard in the other world there would be males and female fighters.

"Now let's see how they turned out," Zomba said as he had two of the workers open up the tanks. The liquid inside of the tanks rush out as the new monsters of a new race came out of them. The workers went to their side to help them up but suddenly both of them grab the worker close to them and began to choke them. The other workers on the catwalk rush to the scene but were stop by Anarchy. Both the male and female rose to their feet both of them still choking the two workers till they stop moving. Then as one they threw the lifeless bodies down into the cave floor below the workers bodies landing into the pits where the rest of the new monster race would spawn out of.

"Well now Zomba you really out did yourself on these two. The forbearers of the new race of Urukkins. I can't wait to see how the rest of them will be like," Anarchy said looking at the two natural born killers. The workers close by step away from the two Urukkins as they could feel the bloodlust in them, "I dub them Ruk, and Zest the new generals of the future Urukkin army." Anarchy single eye that could be seen gleamed as plans quickly formed in his head for what was coming. And to deal with Ranma Jones as there was a connection to them that only he knew. And as long as Ranma was alive there was no way they could ever stop from fighting against each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Yaza Plains –

A long column of soldiers were marching towards their new headquarters. The troops were made up of Lizard, Duck, Karaya, Alma Kinan, Zexen, Free Knights of Camaro and Tinto Army soldiers made up the column. Leading the column was Ranma riding on Brego Iris was sitting in front of him. Chris rode next to him with Reni riding with her. Thomas was ridding along with them with Cecile ridding next to him. The others of their group were behind them as they made their way to the new castle.

As they came over the hill they had been riding across they saw a large castle resting an the level part of the landscape. High stone walls protecting it from attack along with high towers and it was on a higher level then the surrounding land giving it a good view of the surrounding area. Ranma could see it was a mixer of western and eastern castle design. It was a walled town as he could see that Brute had really expanded on the temple as well as the house that Sakura and the others stayed at in his home world.

"Wow bro really out did himself on this one," Tina said as she stop besides Ranma and Chris.

"So got a name for it papa?" Iris asks her father as a strong wind sweep across the plain.

"Welcome to Windia Castle Iris our new home," Ranma said. Then they started marching to the gates of the castle. Half of the column followed Ranma's as the rest followed Thomas to Lake Castle to set up a base there. Up on one of the towers of the castle a young woman with long light brown hair smiled as she watch the person she came to this world to see coming. A large metal spatula was strap to her back.

"This time it will be different between you and me Ranma-chan," the young woman said as she wouldn't lose him for a second time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – As armies are gathered and built across the lands. Two new forcers come to light. Two powerful figures leading them. What is the connection of Anarchy and Ranma? And what does she know that Ranma doesn't? Next time in 'Gearing Up'.

Help Wanted!

Ilikesecret has lost his writing muse. Till he get it back I be needing a new co-writer to help me with this fic. Anyone that wants to help keep good fics on the web email me for the job. Also you must have internet connection at home so there won't be days that I can't email you. And it also helps if you have knowledge of anime and manga.

Author's Notes

1 – On old battle sites you won't find any weapons or armor as they had been gather up. As metal was a valuable thing in the days before factories that could mass produces items and mining could gather iron ore faster then one cart full at a time.

2 – In the 'Two Towers' they change the Helms Deep walls from the book as the wall in the book lean outwards while it's more defensive to make them go inwards so they can shoot any incoming enemy attacking the walls.

3 – The name of the hero in my game

4 – The "One Temple" is a huge library, where it is said most all of the knowledge and wisdom of mankind is stored for all to see. Many scholars dream to visit this megalithic library in search of knowledge.

5 – The name of the army in my game in Suikoden 4

6 – Name of the hero in my game

7 – Think of those little creatures that work for Dracula in Van Helsing

8 – Do I really need to tell you guys where I got this from?

9 – Saw Puppet Master Vs the Demonic Toys

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	35. Gearing Up

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Help Wanted!**

I still need a new co-writer. Ilikesecret has lost his writing muse. Till he get it back I be needing a new co-writer to help me with this fic. Anyone that wants to help keep good fics on the web email me for the job. Also you must have internet connection at home so there won't be days that I can't email you. And it also helps if you have knowledge of anime and manga.

Chapter 25 – Gearing Up

In the vast grasslands of the Grasslands on the plains of Yaza travelers that have been going through the area for years came to a surprise as a new fort appeared on the grass plain. It had just appeared on the plains out of nowhere one day. The size and make up of the castle and the buildings inside the stonewall look all new. How can something that big been built so fast and that well as everything was built solidly. Every traveler and tradesmen stop by there as a lot of new stuff being sold in the fort. Just like its counterpart of Lake Castle.

While most of the trading that is done at Lake Castle is now done by merchant ships docking at the small harbor there the new castle does most of its trading by carts and wagons. Inside it walls shop keepers quickly set up shop in the empty buildings after they had gone as sign the ownership papers. Wagons of a merchants train rolled through the main gates that could let in ten elephants standing side by side through at a time. Iron plated gates ten feet thick protected the gate that could be close at a moment notice. The two gates on both sides of the castle walls were larger versions of the main gate of Lake Castle that only needed one person to close the gates and needed a crank to open them afterwards. Dealers and new storekeepers dickered and yelled trying to get people to look at their wears.

And the businesses that have been running in Lake Castle had also expanded into the new castle town. The newspaper, book, manga, and card games publishers who are two kids Arthur and Kidd. They had set up shop in one of the large buildings having a printing press being set up in the building as they needed to have more presses to supply the demand for the printed works. With the new supply they had gotten there were more mangas they needed to expand their production to meet up with the demand. Also they were copying the books that are being kept in the library of Lake Castle to sell on the open market. Also they have been busy printing books for the new school that's going to open in the town soon. A mature woman with a shapely body that is very like the Rune Mistress of the Rune Shop in Lake Castle had them printing the books that she'll order from them. And she also said to them that she wants them to be done with her books on time while fingering a coin with a hole in the middle of it.

Scott the owner of the trading shop in Lake Castle has also expanded his operations to the new castle. One of the big buildings in the shopping district in the town became the side branch of his business. The building was now called the Lake Trade Building. It's being run by two young women one who had gotten the building for him. One of them is a young woman with brown-reddish hair who wears a purple kimono most of the time. With her sharp business mind she got the trading shop up and running fast. The other woman was a long haired blonde who handles most of the paper works that needs to be done to make sure that the right person gets what they ordered from them. She also seems to be at one place at one moment then another place at the next. Rumor has it that she's a skilled as a ninja letting her keep an eye on any shady deals that people try to make in the building. They are quickly taking away many business deals with the Zexen Trading Guild as they were still under arrest when Salome places the high counsel members under their control for helping Harmonian in their invasion.

Outside the castle walls were the farmlands and ranches that fed the castle. Fields of newly planted crops were spread out as farmers who had left their homes when the Harmonian Army started invading made their homes in the new farms houses and ranches. One of the ranches is being run by a young blond haired cowgirl. She had run the ranch at Lake Castle but left that to be run by her father who's staying there. She's also running the small stable area in the castle so she'll be close by to the master of the castle. Both the farms and ranches were also supplying the castle with wool, cotton and leather for cloth for the textile mills for clothing. There were also the lumber mills that are supplying building materials as new buildings were being built as will as defensive barriers when the castle would be under attack. The water power saw was really speeding the work up as the workers fed the freshly cut timbers into it.

The castle is manned by the combine forces of the Grasslands as they must stop the Harmonian from taking over the Grassland. One could see lizards and ducks looking around the stands looking for a good buy. Alma Kinan female fighters a rarity to see were also on the streets a lot of them were being hit on by males seeing them it those green dresses that they wore that showed off their legs real well. There are groups of Karayan fighters as while as Zexen could be seen as they go about the town. Also there were some Free Knights of Camaro and Tinto Army troops walking around the town as well. There were some of them that were on their patrol looking out for trouble. They were all station at the guardhouses or the barracks that are doted along the town. Each of the different forces had their own barracks so there wouldn't be any trouble as some of the soldiers were still holding bad blood between them.

Many of the soldiers were at the training areas of the barracks are learning sword skills from the students of the castle master. The trainers are the top ranking students that have been trained by the castle master or from his fellow fighters since there were too many of the soldiers to train all at once. Many of the soldiers were also learning some hand-to-hand combat from the students as well. The Alma Kinan females were also taking quite an interest in the fighting art of two twin girls that came from a tribe of women fighters too. Also at the archery ranges the women were also trying out the new crossbows that have been coming out of the blacksmith factory. The new crossbows unlike the ones that needed to have to turn a crank on the bow to reload it the new crossbows have a pump action grip. The pumping action would reset the bow string without the lag time with the old ones.

The blacksmith factory is a very busy place as there was much work that needed to be done. The supervisor of the factory is a student of the great blacksmith Mace who's teaching the workers of the factory the art of metal working. He had gotten a lot of knowledge in the books from Lake Castle and working with the blacksmith there. They are pouring out new armor and weapons for the war. Dozens of people are laboring with hand tools at workbenches scattered throughout the cavernous interior of the factory. The work load was huge as they need to produce enough armor and weapons for the combine Grassland forces as will as new recruits that are coming in to join the fight. They had plenty of metal to work with as iron bars were being ship into the town from traders that are coming in. Also there was the armor and weapons that they had took from the Harmonian Army when they retreated. The armor and weapons that they couldn't repair are being melted down and reshape into new ones. This helped them save money using retooled weapons and armor then creating or buying new ones.

Also right by the metal works factory was a building that was coming out with new inventions. The building is run by a mother and daughter pair that had opened a branch of their shop there. The shop they have in Lake Castle is being run by the assistants they had train to help them with the gadgets they had made when they move to the new shop. They're getting a lot of help from a young girl with purple hair and wears glasses. Many of the merchants have been paying the factory visits trying to get them to trade some of the blueprints for the inventions that they have been shipping out there. She's been helping them on a new project dealing with transportation. As they needed to get supplies from the castle to Lake Castle a couple of miles away. The new castle is part of Lake Castle to protect it as well as the surrounding villages in the area. A fast transport system was needed as they needed to move tons of supplies between the two castles quickly as well as shipping supplies to Brass Castle the frontal line of defense against the Harmonian Army. From the rumors that are coming out of there they're trying to make a machine that can move on its own using stream to power it. They have been at it for a couple of days now and once in awhile there's an explosion that rocks the factory as one of their prototypes backfires on them. The residents are sadly to say are getting use to the explosions as they happen almost every day or so. But that's life in the new town of Windia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the castle –

Inside of the room that's the master bedroom. Ranma is laying on his back on the gigantic bed that took up most of the room. Many things were going through his mind as he watch over the sleeping form of Iris as she's curled up against him resting her head on his chest. He was surprise to find out that his room had such a giant bed in it. The bed was soft and firm at the same time making it feel like sleeping on a cloud. The girls really like how it felt laying on it as also they also wonder how it would feel to have something firm to hold onto as they sleep like the firm body of a certain young man with a pigtailed. Also he found a book with a letter on top of it when he had entered the room. It was from Top Hat, Tina's older sister with details to the castle that Brute Hat had rebuild from the temple and the house that they had stayed at in his home world. As for the book he knows that once the girls find out what kind of book it is they will want him to show them what he has learned from it big time on them. (1)

He had to admit that the changes that Brute did to the place really help the place to adapt to this new world. Gone where the light bulbs since they would had eventually burn themselves out now they have been replace by those Light Crystals that Mind made giving the rooms and halls lighting that candle and fireplaces lighting can't do. There are also small air vents throughout the castle small ones since there where too many times that people have gotten into a fortress that way. Also there's some spinning fans circulates that air as well keeping people from going through the vents as well as the iron bars at every entryway into the vents. Also there was running water in every building inside the castle walls that many of the people that are moving into the town were very grateful for. And it made things easier as well also that means flushing toilets inside the buildings instead of outhouses. As only a few cities and towns had sewer systems for running water and needed to be next to a river or a large body of water for help with the drainage. They pump the water from the nearest river using pipes to feed the water tanks below the castle.

The girls were really helping around the castle without them to help out things wouldn't be running as smoothly as they are now. Everyone was helping out getting the castle running doing what they can. Some like Tina, Kanna, Red Bean, Green Tea, Sakura, Emily and the other fighters were training the soldiers to fight together while maintaining a fighting style that let them change tactics in the middle of battle. Lachette and Sumire have been busy getting all of the new business that are opening up in order making sure they got a list of all of the shops that are inside the castle walls. Kodachi has been hiring servants for the castle to help keep the place clean and in working order. As she had grown up in a mansion and had help in keeping the upkeep of the servants. She had became the head of the castle as she was the only one that really knew how to keep in order all of the work that needed to be done in the castle. The castle ninjas have all been busy as well keeping an eye out on trouble as people began pouring into the castle looking for a new home or to set up shop.

Orihime and Mamie have been helping training the kitchen staff as well as an old friend that Ranma thought he wouldn't see ever again.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Ranma was greeted with the sights of his old fiancées Ukyo. She had change from the young woman that he had last saw that night. Ukyo had really changed as she still wore the same outfit she wore all the time but her eyes they had change. They were no longer the same eyes he had last look into. He could tell that she had gone through much hardship just to get to him. They had met up as he was on the main tower of the castle as the others were checking out the castle. He was looking down on the surrounding layout of the castle from the tower when she stepped into his sights.

"Hello Ukyo," Ranma greeted her, "I was wondering how long you would stand there."

"So you knew, I was there," Ukyo said.

"How did you get here? Did gramps help you out?" Ranma asks.

"Yes, Dr. Jones helped me in getting here with that mirror," Ukyo said looking downward, "I left my family as you did with yours. You were right my father is very much into the old ways when I told him I would try to go back to you. I had to sell my restaurant just to get to the states to get to your grandfather for his help."

"So even after what, I said to you that night you still want to be with me?" Ranma asks.

"Yes, I know that I took you for granted seeing you as just a prize to win. But even after you left me, I still love you. I know that there are other women in your life and that you're thinking of who's your daughters Iris and Reni will think the most to be their mother," Ukyo said looking into his eyes, "Even if, I don't stand a chance to win you back all, I want is to be at your side. Because no matter what I love you Ranma. Will you let me be at your side again?"

"Ukyo," Ranma said as he step to her hugging her body close to his, "It will be hard for you as you may never be able to go back to our home world. I can't say if, I will fall in love with you again but, I will say this, I will always be there for you when you need me."

Looking up into his eyes Ukyo eyes filled with tears as Ranma was giving her a second chance to win his heart, "Thank you for everything Ranma-chan." As she cried into his chest knowing that she had to do much to earn his forgiveness for what she has done to him in the past.

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Ukyo has all but become his personal servant that goes where ever he goes. She shadows him like Maria does with him so that now he has two of the girls that love him with him at all times. The other girls have expected the fact that Ukyo has given up everything just to be with him. But they're still didn't like the fact that Ukyo once she has woken up would be standing next to his door waiting for him to get up. She has vowed to serve him for the rest of her life for what she has done to him.

Petting Iris head Ranma got out of the bed leaving her sleeping on the bed. He entered the bathroom that's in his room another thing he's thankful for as he didn't have to wait in line or have someone walk in while he's undress. But there were times the he had to quickly cover himself when one of the girls came in wanting to asks him or show him something. He figures that it's mostly because they wanted to have a peek at him. After shaving and washing up his face Ranma walk over to the large closet that held his outfits that were pick out by the girls. Some of them were for everyday wear and some for special occasions that the girls said he should wear when there's something special that needed to be done.

Putting on his usually outfit on his red shirt and black pants Ranma look at his day planer that Lachette had drop off in his room earlier. There were many things that needed to be done to get a new city going off the ground. Windia is part of Lake Castle so it was owned by Thomas but his friend gave the ownership to Ranma making him Lord of Windia while it was still part of Lake Castle. It also severs as the frontline defense and would pay tribute to Thomas to help with all of the building that was being done.

There were taxes that needed to be collected as there were so many things to pay for. What laws should be passed and what punishments should be pass for the crime. What new businesses could open up inside the walls and which couldn't be allowed to open inside the town. And there was the problem with how to handle all of the people that are moving into the city walls.

Looking at the day planner Ranma saw he needed to attend a meeting with Sumire. It was dealing with a well known trading company from the Island Nation that he has heard from Jeane was started by one of the fighters that that had fought in the Island Nation war. It turns out that a merchant ship had come over to sign up some trading deals with Lake Castle. But Lilly whose staying in Lake Castle that Hugo is also staying at was also trying to get a similar trading deal with them. And Scott who's in charge of the trading in Lake Castle was having a hard time dealing with both of them. So Thomas was asking them to help him out with the trading deal that would take place around 2 in the afternoon at Lake Castle. It's a good thing that the girls are helping out with all of the work that needed to be done around the castle.

His door open as a redhead maid came into the room wheeling in a cart with two plates of eggs, ham, and cheese for breakfast. She's wearing the uniform that Kodachi had designed for the maids to wear. It was a simple black dress that went down to their ankles with a white apron over it. She bowed to him before she exits the door. He grabs one of the plates sitting down on the bed as he began eating. He didn't want to wake Iris up yet but he would have to have someone wake her up before her food gets cold.

Giving Iris one last look who still sleeping on the bed Ranma went out through the door after putting his plate on the cart. There waiting for him were Maria and Ukyo who are glaring at each other. Both of them didn't like the fact that both of them are acting like his personal bodyguard.

"Hi Ranma what's on the planner today?" Ukyo asks being as humble as she could.

"Well, I need to attend a trading deal with a trading company in the Island Nations and with Tinto," Ranma said, "The meet will take place at the meeting hall in the Lake Trade Building. Lilly and the son of the company that's called Cat's Trading Company are coming here to settle the deal. Thomas and Scott are also coming over as well."

"So Thomas couldn't get the two sides to make a deal?" Maria asks.

"Nope so he's wants me and Sumire to help out since both sides want to make a trading deal with the mangas and the new farm produce coming out of our area," Ranma said.

"Yeah who would think that coffee beans would be a big trading item," Ukyo said as there were coffee shops opening up in both Lake Castle and Windia.

"Well just wait till the Coco Trees start bearing pods then it will be chocolate," Maria said. The small supply of chocolate that they had brought back were quickly being eaten up as there weren't any coco plants in this world or no one had found them yet. They were growing quickly as the warm climate was the right kind to grow them. Bart said that the pods are almost ready to be harvest from the farming book that he's reading on growing coco plants, "Also there are those orange trees that will take awhile to grow big enough to bear fruit.

"So what you're going to do till then?" Ukyo asks.

"Well, I think that, I should go around and see how things are going around the castle," Ranma said.

"So how about checking out the Armory Kohran has been waiting to show you something all morning," Maria told him.

"Sure," Ranma said as they went out of the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Armory Iron Works Factory –

"It's called a division of labor," Mose said to one of the new foremen that have been hired to help with the workload.

The long worktable was being work over by a line of metal workers. At one end of the table thin rods of steel went into a machine of metal drums and crank handles. Two strong lizards heaved on levers, and the steel rod was drawn through cast-iron dies until it became a thinner steel wire wound on a length of smooth round oak. There was a smell of hot iron and stale sweat as well as the smell of the smoke coming from the furnaces of the factory.

The wire went from bench to bench some of the workers cut the links into circles, others flattened the ends still others fitted the rings together into preset shapes. At last the rivets were closed by lever-operated presses, and the end product was tumbled in boxes of sand to polish it, then washed and wiped down with flaxseed oil and rolled up for packing and transport. Chain-mail hauberks were being ship to the Grassland troop barracks since they didn't really like to wear plated armor saying it slows them down in battle.

"Shouldn't they all be working on their own sets of armor instead of working like this," the new foremen ask him.

"Well when it comes to plated armor we have skilled workers doing that," Mose said, "But with chain-mail it does take awhile to make if only one person does it alone. So in this way the work goes a lot faster as they all have only one thing to do in making the chain-mails."

"So this will be the section, I'll be over seeing?" the foremen ask.

"Yes just make sure everyone is working and make sure that all of the finish mails are sent to the right barracks," Mose said as he left to see how the rest of the factory was doing. Ranma had chosen him to run the iron works in building up the weapons and armor that's needed to armed the troop. The new machines that Kohran, Meg and her daughter made were speeding up the production time. But he just didn't feel the same thing on working the armor and weapons the old way where it took weeks to months to make a weapon or a suit of armor. But then again this way there would be plenty of equipment to go around when they fight again. Since Ranma wants everyone to be well armed and armored in the next battle.

"So Mose," Ranma said spooking him as he had spoken up while he was behind him, "How's the production going?"

"Oh Ranma, when did you get here?" Mose asks turning around seeing those two girls Ukyo and Maria with him.

"Oh just a now," Ranma said as he look down from the railings at the work being done below, "So the mass production going smoothly?"

"Yes at the rate were going we should have enough equipment for all of the soldiers coming in," Mose said, "And the new machines that the people next door are really helping out with the workload. With the new metal refining techniques that me and Peggi have learn from those books of yours we're getting plenty of steel in good quality for all of the orders we're getting."

Ranma look down seeing some of the more skilled workers creating weapons for the war effort. There were some Lizards making spearheads for their three bladed spears of theirs. Duck smiths making those long handle axes that they all use. Karayan blacksmiths are making those knife-like swords of theirs. Alma Kinan craftswomen are overseeing the production of the new crossbows. And the Zexen blacksmiths are making weapons and armor that all the knights wore and used.

Work crews are shoveling black lumps of coal into the furnaces as machines were pumping the bellows. The raw ores that are being wheeled in were being separated into two grades the high-grade ones for weapons and the low-grade ones for armor. Before they were dump into the giant melting vats as they were melted down into steel bars. Then the smiths repeatedly heated the bar, hammering it and stretched it out, trying to get as much of the slag out as possible. Then would fold the red-hot steel back in on itself getting rid of the impurities and produce a consistent piece of high-quality steel weapon.

Then there are some other workers creating some armor with the low to medium-grade ores. Armor didn't require the same quality of ore as did weapons. It had a low-to-medium carbon content, but it could still be heat-treated or tempered like a sword blade making it stronger. The new plate armor that Chris's knights were to wear were lighter but stronger then the ones they had before and to almost the point were a one-handed sword strike would be ineffective against it. However, an axe or mace or other sharp-pointed weapons could still smash or cut through it causing fatal damage. In the corner were some people putting shields together. The shields are being made of a number of different layers of wood, which were glued and nailed together in layers running in different directions. A metal plating cover the face of it then reinforce with metal strips that help held it together. The shields were curved to help the soldiers to more easily deflect the blows from the enemy and the bottom edge came to a point to reduces, the weight of the shield and also meant that it could be rested or secured on the ground while being gripped.

"There you are, I have been looking all over for you," Kohran said as she entered the factory.

"Oh you have something to show me?" Ranma said turning to her. Then stared stun at what she's wearing. She had on armor that he had seen before but only in the mangas and the anime from where she had gotten the design from. A white sleeveless female body armor with yellow outlines that also has on large dome shape shoulder guards. It was smooth and curved so that an attacking weapon would slide off. She also wore blue shorts over her torso and a blue short sleeve shirt. She had on white boots and white fingerless gloves over her hands. And added the fact that she's wearing that helmet of hers that could read power readings it really wasn't hard for Ranma, Maria and Ukyo on where she had gotten the idea for the armor from.

"So you like this armor it can become the standard suit that all the castle guards will wear since we do need a uniform to tell our guys apart from other forces," Kohran twirling around showing the front and back sides.

"I see you're really into DragonBall," Ukyo said looking over the armor she's wearing.

"Are you kidding she watch that show every time that it was on. And she has all of the volumes of the mangas too," Maria said remembering how Kohran hog the TV whenever the show was on.

"That looks like good light armor you made there," Mose said looking over the armor.

"Yup this is for people who fight using Ranma's style of fighting. It lets the body move around freely but still gives good protection to the wearer from most blows from most weapons," Kohran said, "I have already made three sets of armor already. So how about it Ranma it does suits your style of fighting that many people are learning here?"

"Well, I guess how strong is the armor anyhow?" Ranma asks.

"Well this one took a direct hit from one of the bolts from the new crossbows that we're making and it didn't go threw the armor," Kohran said showing them the dent in the armor where the crossbow bolt had struck. (2)

"Okay so how many of them can you make if you get started right now?" Ranma asks knowing that a well protective fighter would be one that had the better chance of living to see another day.

"Well I can have about a hundred sets of armor ship out of here for wear by the end of the week," Kohran answer.

"So who has the other two suits that you made?" Mose asks but then his question was answer as Red Bean and Green Tea hop into the building behind their cousin. Both of them were wearing the same kind of armor that Kohran is wearing but without the shoulder guards on them.

"Hi guys," Red Bean said.

"Aren't these armors Kohran made cool or what?" Green Tea asks.

"So what's with those extra shields?" Ranma asks seeing that both of them had their shields strap to their backs and each of the holding new ones.

"Oh like these are our new fighting shields," Red Bean said.

"Yeah check it out," Green Tea said giving him hers letting Ranma look over the strangely shape shield. That is colored the same color as Green Tea's name as Red Bean's is colored red.

The shield was solid steel that was thick but light at the same time and felt solid too. The shield is shape like a leaf reminding Ranma of the shields that the elves used in 'Lord of the Rings' when he saw it back in his home world when Viki had rented it from a video store after she had read the books. It's tapered to a point at each end which served two purposes it allowed the edge of the shield to extend for as long as possible so that the shield could be tilted left and right that still gives protection. The point could also be used as a stabbing edge as the shield's edges are razor sharp. The center has a boss and an unusual handgrip that extended from the top of the shield to the bottom. Meaning that, the shield could be wielded two-handed. So that it could be used both defensively and offensively.

"These shields will really help us in the next battle," Red Bean said as their old shields were large round ones meant more for defending then attacking.

"And also there are a lot of young women around here that want to learn our fighting art," Green Tea said.

"Yeah and without those old dried up mummy's around we don't have to follow their laws," Red Bean said.

"We're already training some of the Alma Kinan fighters our art and they're getting a hang of it really fast," Green Tea said.

"Hey Mose can you start production on these shields and armor that, I design right away?" Kohran asks giving him the blueprints of them.

"Well, I see what I can do," Mose said taking the blueprints. Then he hurried off as one of the workers spilled a wheel-barrel of coal over the factory floor.

"Thanks," Kohran said, "Oh yes by the Ranma there's someone that wants to talk to you back in Lake Castle. Mind said that she wants you to be there for it to work."

"What does she have in mind now?" Ranma asks as going to Minds lab wasn't something that he really wanted to do.

"Well she did say it has something to do with Shampoo," Green Tea said.

"Yeah maybe she came up with a way to make her human again," Red Bean said.

"Okay does anyone know where Viki is?" Ranma asks as Mind was still at Lake Castle basement.

"No, I haven't seen her today," Maria said.

"Well, I saw Little Viki near the new school that Ms. Hinako is opening up soon," Kohran said.

"She'll be able to teleport you to Lake Castle fast," Red Bean said.

"Thanks," Ranma said as he took off for the new school followed by Maria and Ukyo.

Kohran look on as Ranma walk off with Maria and Ukyo but she more in staring at his rump as he walk away. The word of buns of steel can up to her mind. She was so into staring at Ranma's 'backside' that she didn't even see her two cousins sneak up on her. And then suddenly both of them leap onto her back.

"So Kohran when are you going to tell him?" Red Bean asks hanging onto Kohrans back.

"Tell him what?" Kohran asks as she's struggling to stand up with the combine weight of her two cousins on her back.

"That you're in love with him," Green Tea said eyeing her as her face went red.

"What you guys talking about? I like Ranma as a friend!" Kohran shouted trying to keep from falling over.

"What that's not what your diary says," Red Bean said leering at her.

"Yeah that story you wrote on how you want Ranma to feast on your young tender body was so hot," Green Tea said giggling as Kohrans face turned a very deep red color. But then both of them gulp as they saw the dark aura that started coming off of her.

"You two read my diary?" Kohran shouted throwing both of them off of her. Then started running after them as they ran away screaming from their streaming mad cousin who had somehow gotten a hold of a huge wooden mallet from the workshop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the new school that's opening soon –

The campus of the school took up a wide area of the walled city. The entire school was composing of five main buildings three of them are for teaching in while one is for a library, a magic hall and a dinning hall. The campus is surrounded by a stone wall with an iron gate at the only entrants into the school grounds. The only thing it was missing was a gym but in this kind of world where most young kids work on farms and travel around on foot there was no real need for a health class to keep people in shape. Overall the either school looks like a school from Ranma's home world. And the person in charge of the whole place is a rather mature woman that's really getting the attention of the males and some females in the castle.

Inside of the headmistress office the person who got the school started was currently looking over a stack of papers as there were so many things that need's to get done before the school could open. The teachers had to have a background check to make sure they only get the good teachers not the bad ones into the school and they would be also be well paid as back in her homeworld she knows all too well how low teachers pay are as she is one. The amount of students that go into classrooms and she didn't have to worry about school boards butting in and overcrowding the classrooms. And students that start to cause trouble like gang members could be booted out without their parents making a big deal out of it and get some support from some school board members through some means. Since the one in charge of the city is a personal friend of hers and that some hardheaded parents won't be able to blackmail him into getting their kids back into the school. Like how the old school she use to work in ended up the way it did as the parents always manage to get their trouble making kids back into the school by using the school board to do so.

Also inside the room two other people are helping her get the paperwork done for the school to open. The list of students that want to enter was already several lays thick. Hinako was already choosing which kids could enter her school and which couldn't as they need to make sure that the classrooms wouldn't be overcrowded as they are back in her homeworld. The two that are helping her are Jeane who had become good 'close' friends who had opened her up to some things that she had only thought about before. Well at least when she finally finds a man as good as Ranma it would be her first time with a man that is. Also she had taught in another Academy a few years ago in the Zero Nation. It's called the New Leaf Academy that's the main school that most people send their kids to when they saved enough money that is to send them there. And the other person in the room is a mirror image of the young woman that she had gotten to know well when she had accidentally teleported herself into her homeworld. Little Viki was really helping her in picking out which students would do well in the school and which ones would just make trouble if they would get into the school.

"How about this boy from the village that's near Lake Castle?" Hinako asks Little Viki showing her his papers. She wonders what her connection to the older Viki as both of them look so much alike, like sisters or mother and daughter. Jeane seems to know who she is and Piccolo seems to know too but both of them won't say anything about it. She does have an idea of what her connection to the two Vikis but she thinks she knows why Jeane and Piccolo won't say anything about it. (3)

"He'll be okay," Little Viki said helping filing the papers.

"Thanks," Hinako said as at least here she didn't need to worry about big dumb jocks here. That are only were in the school because the school needed to win a big upcoming game that the people in charge of the school wanted to win. And best of all there wouldn't be any air-headed cheerleaders who think they're better then other girls in the school, thinking that they're all that. Here she could create a school that didn't have all of the problems in the schools in the other world as there were always people that wanted the school to be a big sport base school that wins games instead of a place where kids can learn at. (4)

The front door open letting in Ranma followed closely behind by Maria and Ukyo. "Hi guys," Jeane greeted them as they entered.

"You know you really should have knock," Hinako remained them.

"Well we're in a hurry," Ranma said as he turned his attention to Little Viki, "We can't find Viki and, I need to get to Lake Castle fast as Mind thinks she can turn Shampoo back into her human form."

"Oh really?" Hinako asks.

"Yes she said she maybe able to do it. So Little Viki can you teleport us there?" Ranma asks Little Viki.

"Sure ok," Little Viki said smiling at him.

"By the way Viki is with Lexx his sister and Apple in Muse in the Zero Nation to get some help from there," Jeane inputted.

"So what about Joey why didn't he go with them?" Ukyo asks.

"Oh Joey is spending time with Jillia," Hinako said, "And in spending time, I mean in that they're doing what you're going to do with the girl that you Ranma will do to the girl you take to your wedding bed." Hinako smiled seeing Ranma, Maria and Ukyo blush a very deep red.

"Yup they're trying to get a kid," Jeane said, "They're using that new drug that makes the chances for getting pregnant more likely."

"Doesn't that give the two of you ideas?" Hinako leered at Ukyo and Maria who blush under the glaze of the older woman.

"Um Little Viki can you teleport us to Lake Castle?" Ranma asks wanting to get away from the two older women as they keep doing this to him and the girls.

"Find," Little Viki said as she waves her wand and the four of them were teleported to Lake Castle leaving the two older women alone in the room.

"Well that was fun," Jeane said.

"I wonder how long he's going to hold off on choosing one of them," Hinako said.

"Choosing indeed," Jeane said giggling at an inside joke.

"So you know something don't you?" she asks her friend.

"Well, I can't say it but, I will say that it's a juicy one," Jeane said.

"So what it take for me to learn it?" Hinako ask in a sexy toned voice.

"Well now let's get this done first then let's go back to my room and see if you can get me to talk or not," Jeane said as she very much likes what she has unlocked inside of Hinako.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the caves under Lake Castle –

Mind had set up her equipment that she needed to get her experiment to work. After seeing Ranma transforming into a weretiger Mind had been hard at work getting everything she needs for this. Where Piccolo's magic failed to do she would do with scientist as she would turn Shampoo back into a human. All she needs is Ranma to act like a relay point to turn her back.

Shampoo is sitting on the metal floor mat where the transformation would take place. The equipment that Mind is going to use on her is a giant laser cannon that she had sat up in front of her. When she turns on the laser the beam would first hit Ranma letting the beam absorb the magic that transform Ranma into a werecat and then hit Shampoo that would have the opposite effect turning her back into a human.

"Mew?" Shampoo meowed as she waited.

"I know just wait Ranma should be here soon," Mind said working on the control pad but then stop as she hears footsteps coming their way, "Good they're here."

"Hey Mind is that the thing that's going to turn Shampoo back to her human form?" Ranma asks as he Ukyo and Maria came closer Little Viki said that she'll be waiting up ground for them.

"Yup you stand in front of Shampoo and, I hit you with the beam and it go through you and hits her turning her back to how she was before she was lock into her cat form," Mind said.

"This won't hurt will it?" Ranma asks as he steps onto his place.

"Of course not silly," Mind waving him off as she aimed the laser at him, "I won't feel a thing!" Paying no mind to the fearful looks from the others in the room Mind hit the button firing the laser then grab her finger with her other hand with a painful look on her face, "Ouch, I press it too hard."

The room filled with light as the beam hit Ranma absorbing the magic that lets him transform into a were-creature. Then Shampoo was struck by the beam as it with threw Ranma she let out a load meow as it hit her. Her body started enlarging as the beam took effect. Her form started taking humanoid shape her fur started getting shorter as she grew. The small cat began to enlarge transforming into a human Shampoo but then something else happen. Her body started to be covered with purple fur she also became taller more muscular and her bust which was large to begin with became much fuller. She gained more rounded hips and a long tail spouted out from the small of her back. Before Mind, Ukyo and Maria's eyes Shampoo had transform into a were-cat like Ranma's tiger-form. She had transformed into a purple furred catgirl.

"Shampoo are you…" Rana began turning but stop seeing what happened to her. She has return to her height and body frame when he had last saw her but there was a big difference. Her entire body is now covered in short fine purple fur that matches the color of her long mane of hair reaching her fanny. Two furry cat ears peek out from the top of her head and a long cat's tail wiggled in the air coming from her above her butt. Her feline appearance gave her an exotic look that enhances her beauty. And he also notice that she also gained some more mature parts of her body that he could clearly see as she's not wearing anything on. She has gained a bustier and shapelier figure then she had before when she was human.

"Shampoo not cat anymore!" Shampoo shouted as she leaped at Ranma rubbing herself on him thanking him freeing her from her curse.

"Shampoo wait!" Ranma said as he could feel the texture of her breast and how full her body is now. And feeling her body he couldn't help but feel how soft and fine her fur is. And looking over to the others he could see that Mind was enjoying the show while Maria and Ukyo had dark auras around them as they watch a young busty catgirl rubbing herself all over him.

"Shampoo!" Ukyo growled pulling out her giant spatula out, her hands tightening on the handle almost leaving impressions on it.

"You better stop what you're doing right now!" Maria said pulling out her gun loading it with some rubber bullets.

"What?" Shampoo asks looking clueless. She wonders why they're so mad and her tail flicking left and right as she was thinking about it. Wait her 'TAIL'! She looks over herself and saw she's now a catgirl like in some animes and magans she has seen reaching on top of her head she felt furry cat ears as well, "What happen to me?"

"Looks like the laser went and turn you into a werecat thanks to the magic coming from Ranma. So much for my But at least you're not a cat anymore. Plus it also given you a more mature figure to boot and Ranma is getting a real feel of it!" Mind grinned at the two.

"Shampoo would you cover yourself," Ukyo growled as she could clearly see that Shampoo is now much sexy then she was before.

"Shampoo wanted to be human not be a werecat!" Shampoo said sitting upright frowning at Mind while covering her breast.

"What you want from me?" Mind said waving her off, "You are now much stronger and faster then you were before and also if my older sister was here she would put a collar on you and make you her personal pussy cat if you know what, I mean."

"What your sister swings that way?" Maria asks her as she had been hit on more then once by a woman who swings that way before.

"Yup and there's nothing wrong liking the same sex besides," Mind said smiling, "Wouldn't that help solves the problem of who Ranma is going to marry if you girls don't mind sharing him and get along with each other by being that close?"

The three older women all began to blush a very deep red as thoughts and images began flashing through their minds. While the only guy in the room Ranma tried not to stare at the naked catgirl sitting on top of him and making sure he doesn't lower his glaze down at her lower body.

"Shampoo would you mind getting off of me?" Ranma asks as Shampoo had forgotten she's on top of him.

"Sorry," Shampoo said getting up covering herself best a she could.

"Here," Maria said as she handed Shampoo her coat as it's long enough to cover all of her privet parts.

"Thanks," Shampoo said putting it on much to the relief of Ranma.

"Well if you want, I could see if, I can change you back to your normal human self but maybe you would want to check out your abilities you gain first," Mind said then she press a button that activated a weird looking machine that was made up of many arms with operation tools at the end of them, "I could start at work now and see what, I can do and check out how much you have charge on the DNA level of the transformation as well."

"Shampoo will try out new body first," Shampoo said heavily sweating at the strange machine that Mind wants to use on her, "Ranma is there some clothes Shampoo can use?"

"Sure there should be some clothes in my old room here," Ranma said as he hadn't moved all of his things out of his old place.

"By the way there's a tunnel that leads to Windia from here," Mind said.

"There is?" Maria asks.

"Yeah, I went and blasted a tunnel straight into the subbasement of the new castle," Mind said, "I was going to try to make a small train to travel between here and there but Mr. Green Turtle had other ideas. He dug a channel from that pond of his into the tunnel making it into a deep waterway instead. But, I did make a walkway on the sides for walking and there's a large motorboat that runs on a Water Rune for heavy transport that I place there for fast transport."

"Wait where's the waterway I don't remember seeing anything like that?" Maria asks as she had explored the castle from top to bottom.

"Oh there's a hidden door in the last storage room on the bottom basement," Mind said, "Good thing too or the water might go and flooded the lower levels of the basement if, I had made the tunnel any higher then that. At least there's a way for you guys to escape is Windia is ever overtaken. And don't worry about monsters around the waterway Mr. Green Turtle will take care of them."

"Alright thanks for the info," Ranma said to Mind, "I tell Kodachi what's her pet been up too while she's been gone after we get back after the trade meeting is done with."

"Welcome," Mind said waving them off. After seeing they're gone from her lab she went to a control console and turn on the view screen showing Top Hat on it.

"So sis how did it go?" Top ask her little sister.

"All went as you plan but making Shampoo into a catgirl didn't she already had enough of felines as a cat?" Mind asks.

"Well let's just say her being a catgirl will help Ranma gain control over his beast form," Top said then smiled, "Besides, I like catgirls they have rough tongues."

"I hope that, I won't become like you when, I grow up or, I'll never get any work done," Mind said.

"Now sis when you hit puberty you might start to see things my way," Top said.

"So when are you going to fight him?"

"Very soon, I'm just waiting for something to be delivered first, talk to you later," Top said before turning off the screen. Turning around she look at the bubbling blue potion that she's been working on, "Just as soon as Chaos comes back I be able to complete this and maybe if Ranma lives through it he'll be able to survived Dark when it's his turn to face him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up on the surface –

Thomas was busy with getting things prepared for the trade meeting that's going to take place soon. Looking around the usual cast of the castle were mostly gone as most of the young women of the castle had gone to Windia to be with Ranma. Which is a very good thing for him as most of them are still mad at him for letting Ranma leave then get engages to six girls well Tina was already engaged to Ranma to being with but that didn't enter the minds of the girls. Also there was another person in the castle that was enjoying the absent of the girls. Juan is enjoying the fact that Emily and Tina aren't on his back anymore helping on training the new students that are pouring in. But now instead of the girls on his back he has Emily's giant of a mother Ronnie Bell on his back on carrying on the training of the students. And when a seven foot tall muscular fighter woman goes and tells you something you better listen to her.

Looking around the castle Thomas could see soldiers building up the castles defenses. The seven guard towers that had been partly repaired before are now almost battle ready as they had been quickly being repaired by some soldiers. All of the soldiers are being housed in camps and some freshly built small wooden forts to help protect the outer villages. Food wouldn't be much of a problem for awhile as supplies are coming into the castle. Near the ranch are six granaries, each filled to the brim with a harvest that came from the surrounding villages. The castle wouldn't be short on food to feed all of the troops coming into the castle.

There's a small stonework fort being built along the road leading to the castle. It will be the main defense for the village that had sprung up near the castle. It would also sever a supply depot for the other forts as silos have already been set up full of grain to be transported. Besides Ranma had told him that an army marches on their stomachs so they need to make sure that there's plenty of supplies to go around. As reports are coming in that Harmonian reinforcements are marching that according to the reports are numbering in the thousands.

Also another change to the castle is the small pier on the castles lakeside has been expanded into a fully functional harbor. With the help of the ducks they have been able to get the new harbor built in about two weeks expanding the existing pier. They needed to since there were more merchants ships are coming into port as the trading business is booming. And also they're coming in for the new inventions that Belle and her mother are coming out with. Like the ice box where instead of salting or pickling food it would be frozen. Thomas had heard about freezing foods to last them longer but only in places where snow falls and winter is all year around. The only thing needed to power it is someone with a Water Rune to cast an ice spell on it now and then.

Looking down at the docks Thomas could see dockworkers taking down the cargo down from the merchant ship from the Island Nation. Thomas didn't really get why the Cat's Trading Company and Lilly want to have a trade meeting. He guessed that it's because both of them wants to sign a deal to have the trading rights to some of the new items that are coming out of here. That way once they buy the trade item from here that only they could get they be able to set their own prices. Since the only place to get the trade goods outside of here would be from the ones that sign the trade deal. And the one to sign the deal for the Cat's Trading Company is a Nekobold a rare sight outside of the Island Nation and the surrounding lands. Like Kobolds they look more animal like then human but unlike the doglike Kobolds, Nekobolds are cat like with cat heads paws and a tail. He heard that Kobolds and Nekobolds don't get along with each other and Kobolds are mostly found in the Northern parts while Nekobolds are mostly found in the Southern parts.

"Hi Thomas!" a familiar voice called out to him breaking his line of thought. Turning around Thomas saw Ranma walking up to him with him are Ukyo, Maria and a purple furred Nekobold that looks more human then the ones he had met. As her face is more humanlike then the Nekobold he had seen by the docks. She's dress in a red shirt and shorts that hug her shapely figure very well.

"Ranma you made it," Thomas greeted his friend then look over to the catgirl, "Who's she?"

"Oh she's Shampoo before you asks Mind tried to turn her back to normal but thanks to the magic that let's me turn into a werecat this happen," Ranma explained.

"Shampoo starting to like new body," Shampoo said as she stretches out getting the clinks out of her body doing some interesting things to her body as she did.

"Well there's the person in charge for the signing of the trading deal with Cat's Trade," Thomas said pointing to the docks keeping his eyes away from Shampoo as she 'bounce' with each step.

Looking where Thomas is pointing to Ranma could see a white and grey furred Nekobold ordering where the dockworkers put the cargo boxes at. He's dress in a yellow shirt a brown vest with a bowtie on it a pair of blue pants with a hole at the back to let his long tail out.

"His name is Chip he's the grandson of the founder of the Cat Trading Company," Thomas informed them, "He's here to seal the trading deal."

"So where's, Lilly at the meeting is going to start soon?" Ranma asks as she and her troops have set up base here.

"Oh last, I saw her she was with Hugo at the training center," Thomas said.

"Thanks," Ranma said as he and the girls went off to meet up with Lilly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Training Center –

Hugo duck under the swing of Lilly's wooden sword slashing at her with his wooden knife. She jumped back away from his striking range waiting for an opening in his defense. Keeping low to the ground Hugo rush at her going for a raising swing but Lilly saw it coming and block it with her sword. Hugo began swing wildly trying to get through her defense as she calmly blocks each of his swings at her.

Growling Hugo leap at her aiming for her head. Lilly seeing this swung at his incoming blow deflecting it sending Hugo over her landing to her backside. Hugo seeing his chance rush at her while her back was turned to him. But Lilly quickly turned around and block his strike locking their weapons together.

"You're going to have to do better then that to get through my defense," Lilly said as she broke away from their weapon lock.

"I'm just getting started," Hugo said as he readies himself to attack her again.

"Hugo is attacking with too much power and not enough with defense," Reed said watching the practice match.

"And Lilly is doing nothing but defense moves that take advantaged of Hugo's fighting style," Samus inputted.

"Oh so that's it!" Hugo said hearing what they just said, "You're trying to get me to wear myself out well defense moves only work when you're opponent attacks so that means all I have to wait for you to attack me."

"Great you two just had to tell him what, I was doing!" Lilly yelled at her two servants.

"Hey Lilly it's almost time for the trade meeting to start!" Ranma shouted out to her as his group made their way to him.

"Ranma you're already here?" Lilly said as she turned her attention away from Hugo to Ranma.

"Yup, I got here earlier but was in Mind's lab. She change Shampoo into a catgirl," Ranma said pointing to the transformed Shampoo.

Lilly could feel her jaw drop as she could see that Shampoo who she was told to have been cursed into the shape of a cat is now a busty catgirl. Who has a body that most women would kill to have. She look towards Hugo and started growling at what she's seeing. Hugo is staring stupidly at Shampoo whose outfit hugs every curved and shows off her assets quite well.

"Stop that!" Lilly yelled as she beans him with her wooden sword on his head.

"What's that for?" Hugo shouted rubbing the top of his head. Hugo didn't understand why Lilly would hit him when he starts looking at another girl. This leads to them yelling at each others as they shouted at each other.

"This reminds me so much like how we were back then," Ukyo said.

"Yeah but maybe Lilly will grow out of this stage sooner then you girls," Ranma said making Shampoo and Ukyo blush, "Besides Piccolo did said that Lucia did acted like how Lilly is acting when she's was that age."

"Reed would you tell Lilly that, I'll be waiting in the meeting room at the trading shop," Ranma said.

"I tell her when this is over with," Reed said he look over that the two fighting teens, "This is going to take a while."

"You guys better just go and wait in the meeting room," Samus said to them. Ranma nodded as his group walk away from them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the small meeting room in Scotts trading store –

Ranma was sitting down at one end of the single long table in the room. Thomas is sitting next to him. Next to him is Lilly who had finally ended her fight with Hugo is sitting across from him. The Nekobold sat across from her. And Scott and Sumire are sitting next to him. Sumire had Little Viki teleport her to the meeting while the others are waiting outside for them.

"Alright let me get this straight you Chip want to be the only trading company that gets to trade our items that have been coming out of here. And Lilly you want the same kind of deal to be the only ones that receives our items also," Ranma said looking over the two trading contacts.

"Yes the trading deal would be a big help to Tinto as it's still a new country and needs a bit of help to get it started as a real working country. We do generate tremendous income through mining, metal working in weapons and armor. But we need to expand to trade as it's the life blood of most other countries. And since we're close to the Grassland any ways we'll be able to create a trade route through the Grassland and supply," Lilly said.

"Hey don't you guys also produce those extremely rare gemstones called 'Water Gems', which are necessary for various magical applications, such as the fabrication of rune crystals?" Scott asks.

"Yes we do," Lilly answered.

"Well the Cat's Trading Company wants to ship out your trade goods throughout the Island Nations and the surrounding Islands," Chip spoke up, "We already have a trading routes going to every port. And it will help spread you're goods around and they'll be well known with other countries."

"Well both of you two just want to be the only ones outside of the Grasslands to be able to trade our goods," Sumire said.

"That maybe but signing a trade contract with us will help you in making Lake Castle and Windia be well known in the trading world," Lilly said, "As we're already well known for our trade goods."

"So are we as most of the trade goods from the Islands come from us," Chip said not wanting to be left out.

"How about we give both of you trade contracts in shipping out our goods around," Thomas said.

"Hey now that's a good idea Thomas," Scott said thinking that would solved the problem of picking just one of them.

"I go and write up some new contracts for them," Sumire said as she already had written up some contracts for some people.

"What you guys want to give both of us contracts?" Lilly yelled out.

"Well, I see no problem with that as long as we get the same stuff as they do it be fine," Chip said.

"Oh right find write up the contracts and I have a look over it before signing it," Lilly said giving in.

"Good, I make sure both of you will get a fair trading deal with us. I call up guys in again when, I have everything written up in a day or two at most," Sumire said.

"Alright, I'll be heading back to the castle, I need to break the news to the girls about Shampoo," Ranma said.

"What that she's now a werecat that has a hot body thanks to Mind. And is following you around since she wants to make up for all of the things that she has done to you in the pass," Scott said to him, "And did I mention that she has a body that equal to Jeane and Ms. Hinako and that's now no telling how much she'll grow as she gets older."

"Would you mind not to remind me of that!" Sumire said as the cup she was holding broke under the pressure that she was putting on it in her hand. She didn't like the fact that she's need some more growing to do before she'll get to the level that some of the girls that are after 'her' Ranma.

"Well, I have to oversee the shipments coming off of my ship," Chip said as he left the room.

"I'll be seeing you Ranma," Thomas said as he needed to get back to work signing and looking over the paper work.

"See you later," Ranma said as he left along with his group. Wondering what's going to happen once he'll shows what happened to Shampoo and what the girls are going to do once they find out. And why does this kind of stuff keeps on happening to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the boarders of the Grassland and the Nameless Land –

"So this is what he's been up too," Masked Bishop said looking down at the work being done down below. After a week had pass by he received a massage from Zomba calling him to bring the others with him to see his latest project. With him are Yuber, Sarah, Sasarai, Dios and Albert. All of them are standing on the walkways hanging from the ceiling.

"Where did Zomba get all of these equipments?" Dio asks looking amaze at the machines that are spread out over the lab.

"Well he is over four-hundred years old there's no telling what he had pick up from here and there over the years," Sasarai said.

"Much has change since we been here last," Sarah said.

"Those monsters he's creating, I sense much bloodlust in them," Yuber said watching what's going on down below. They're currently overlooking the training and breeding area of the underground base.

On the cave floor the Urukkins breeding pits the workers were helping the newly hatch Urukkins break free from their cocoons they had formed in. The males and females once they got their bearings were sent to the showers to wash the slime off of their bodies by the workers. They were then quickly dress in black tunics and pants before being herded off to the barracks to start their training. Each of the Urukkins have more intelligent then their previous counterparts in the other world as they had the ability to learn more advance fighting techniques. They're made to be a warrior race that this world had never seen before.

The workers are wheeling out carts of weapons and armor for them to train with as they needed to learn quickly how to use them. The Urukkins quickly gasped how to use the one-handed falchion, resembling a meat cleaver. They're already being trained in how to swing a sword in a proper way by sword trainers that Zomba had hire to train them. All of them have raw fighting talent that showed as they quickly picking up the lessons they're being taught. They also learned how to fight as units as well learning to fight using their shields to fight as well. They're being train in how to form 'tortoise' forming a protective form to against direct attacks. The swords themselves weigh ten pounds making that only a few others would have the Urukkin's brute strength to be able to swing it around with any kind of skill or without getting tried swinging it around.

In the underground archery ranges the new Urukkins are getting the hang of using the crossbows given to them. Although the rate of fire wasn't as good as with a bow it did have a set poundage and draw, which meant that it required less training in order to accuracy. As the crossbowmen would know where the second crossbow bolt would fly precisely the same distance and to the same location as the first one fired. The crossbows also have a long attack range able to hit a target at three-hundred yards. The bolts are made of very thick, hard wood and tipped and flighted with iron heads. Each of the bolts could punch right through an enemy's shield and armor going straight into their flesh making them almost unstoppable and will prove to be an intimidating and highly effective weapon.

Then there were the pikesmen carrying those eighteen-foot-long pikes, which are conceived primarily for defending the Urukkin ranks against horse riders. They're being train to make a tightly formation of clustered row of pikes to keep horse riders at a distance allowing the crossbowmen who would be standing behind to pick them off. Some of the more advance spear fighters and the ones that show natural talent were given crude looking naginata like lances. As a secondary weapon they all carried a short sword, which have a beveled, chiseled tip and a narrow blade. It was something that could be easily carried without being an encumbrance. Their armor are also different from the other set of armors as either their left or right leading arm are fitted with a ball-end shield, or manifer, studded with spikes to protect the exposed limb. If the Urukkin lost their pike or lance he or she could use the manifer to bludgeon the enemy, while hacking with the short sword in their other hand.

"I see that he's preparing for an all out attack," Dio said looking over at the area where the siege equipments that the workers are building. Some of the Urukkins are being trained to use the siege equipment.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're all impress in all of what, I'm doing here," Zomba said appearing in front of them.

"Zomba it's been a long time," Sasarai greeted him.

"Oh yes now, I remember the young mage that, I help High Priest Hikusaak to give life too," Zomba said, "One of my best works."

"What are you talking about?" Sasarai asks wondering what he knows about his past.

"Hikusaak never told you?" Zomba asks.

"Wait you have seen High Priest Hikusaak?" Dio said as no one have seen Hikusaak for years. So long in fact there's talk about if Hikusaak is a man or a woman as no one have seen him or her in public for so long.

"Yes, I have besides, I did took part in the 'Hero War' and help out after the defeated the Kingdom of Aronia as it's only been four-hundred and a half years since the formation of Harmonian. A short time for me as, I'm immortal now thanks to the experiment that, I did for Hikusaak back then. I really should thank Hikusaak for making me do that project without it I wouldn't have the power that, I now have. Since there are limits that a mortal body can take using magic before giving out. But since, I'm now dead that limitation no longer means anything to me," Zomba ranted.

"So you knew what Hikusaak is like," the Mask Bishop said.

"Yes, I join the war so that, I could use my new at the time magical weapons and powerful new types of weapons. Even creating the gun powder that the 'Howling Voice Guild' using for their guns. I knew that powder that, I came up while, I was studying with Crowley," Zomba said.

"You're the one that gave them the powder?" Dio asks as he always wondered who had created it.

"So you trained under Crowley?" Sarah asks.

"Please Crowley teaching me magic? I was a student with him under our teacher Rem when we first met. While he followed in Rem's footsteps, I on the other hand turned to technology combining it with magic doing things that were impossible before. And over the years, I have improve my works since breaking away from Harmonian," Zomba said.

"So is Blight is still alive then?" Yuber ask.

"Yes even though Dark Hat took him apart there's still enough of him left to bring back. Once he's been put back together he'll be leading this army against Ranma and his forces. Besides he's one of the few people that can command these troops as you need to be fearless to get them to do what you want," Zomba said.

"So when will they're be ready to fight?" the Mask Bishop asks.

"Well there's already a small unit of 50 Urukkins 25 males and 25 females that are ready to be field tested," Zomba told them.

"Who's going to lead them?" Sasarai asks as this maybe the chance to get some informants inside this base.

"We'll be handling them," a deep voice grunted. Turning towards the voice they saw two tall figures walking up to them a male and female Urukkin.

"I give you Ruk and Zest the two commanders of the test run unit," Zomba informed them, "They're been made to be stronger and smarter then the rest of their kind. My other creations are currently training their own units but they're not ready yet."

Both of them have ashy gray skin and long black hair with Zest longer hair tied in a braid. Both of them were heavily built in muscle their skin look like their barely holding them in and height of over six feet for both of them. Ruk the male has two small tusks jutting out of his lower jaw and is more heavily built in muscle then Zest. She on the other hand is more slender built then Ruk is. Having a muscular female look but she wouldn't be mistaken for a guy with her kind of female built. Both of them are wearing leather tunics over it is a short-sleeved mail hauberk then the plated armor is wore over that giving them more protection. Both of their gauntlets have two spikes fitted over the knuckle area.

They could see that both of them have different fighting styles with the weapons they carry. Ruk carried with him a long black metal handle spear with the blade looking more like a short sword blade. The sound as the butt of the spear hitting the metal walkway as he used it as a walking stick made a heavy thudding sound. Taking a guess the spear must weigh around seventy pounds or so which meant that he has incredible strength to be able to swing something like that around with any kind of grace and skill. The spear itself is about ten foot tall judging how high it the spear stood up as Ruk is holding it in front of him.

Zest on the other hand has a large recurve composite bow made out of a material that none of them have seen before on her back. The bow itself is made out of fiberglass as the bows made out of it last a lot longer and can take more presser then ones made out of wood and metal also it's much lighter as well. The arrows are large and heavy around 28 inches in length with a 6-inch steel broad-headed tip so it would be able to punch through enemy armor. The bow has two metal blades fitted on the outside of the staff so it could be use as a melee weapon once it runs out of arrows. A large quiver full of arrows hung on her side as well as a pair of short swords strap on both of her thighs.

"So these are the ones you made us to help?" Ruk grunted looking over them.

"I can see why they need all the help they need," Zest said.

"You said giving them a test run right?" Albert said who had kept quite all of that time just listening to the others.

"You got a plan?" Dio asks.

"Yes, I got a plan forming but, I need to see what these troops got first to get an idea of what, I got to work with," Albert said.

"So then what do you want us to destroy then?" Ruk asks as both he and Zest are eager to show off their skills.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the base –

"So this will get rid of our problem," Anarchy asks looking over the green orb he was given.

"Yes he's causing me great burden," said a woman dress in a gray cloak her face hidden under a hood.

"So who are you?" Anarchy asks looking over at the hallway where the bodies of the enforcers lay shattered around. He had watch as she took care of them taking on the new ones that had been release from their tanks. The only one still standing is the dragon human hybrid girl who had rush to his side when she saw she's the only one left.

"Master you shouldn't trust her!" the dragon girl growled staying near him incase she tried anything.

"Yes but since she took all of the trouble getting here, I should hear her out and see what she wants first Starfire," Anarchy said looking at the female hybrid. Outwardly, she has a humanoid form with pale white skin and long, flowing purple hair that went down to her slim waist. She was dress in a simple white tunic under a golden breast plate with tight red shorts that hug her rear. She has lively green eyes and a lithe form that made her resemble a nymph. However, that was where the similarities to humans had stopped. As her ears are large and pointed like that of an elf's, and on her back are two, large dark blue dragon wings.

"Well they wouldn't let me pass to see you so, I went through them instead. If you use the item, I have given you Ranma won't be a problem anymore," the woman said.

"Thanks for the gift, I use it when the time is right but you still haven't answer my question yet," Anarchy said keeping a calm voice.

"Just call me Tyr," the woman smiled as her face remained hidden underneath the hood of her cloak only showing her grin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Windia –

"How in the world?" Kodachi gasps staring at the sight before her.

"She, she," both Red Bean and Green Tea muttered looking the person standing before them.

"Wow you can sure pick them bro," Natsume said.

"You can say that again," Kurumi said as she wonders how could a guy get this many girls after him. Sure her bro is good looking but still where are all of these girls keep on coming from?

"Wow talk about growing into a woman," Hinako said.

"And who knows how much she'll grow when she fully blossom into full womanhood," Jeane said.

"I'll be going now," Little Viki who had teleported everyone back to the castle said as she didn't want to be around when things start to heat up.

"Not another one!" Belle moaned seeing another overstuff girl after 'her' Ranma. Her mother Meg patted her on her back trying to cheer her up.

"Ranma what happen to Shampoo," Ranko asks looking at the new catgirl Shampoo who now has a more mature body like a younger Hinako or Jeane.

"Well Mind used a ray thing on Shampoo using the magic of my weretiger form to change her into this," Ranma said as Shampoo stood next to him as she didn't want to start acting like how she use to be.

"Well at least she doesn't have huge grotesque muscles on her," Ace said who had wondered onto the scene.

"Oh what's wrong with women with big muscles?" Emily said as she's been building up her muscles to be able to beat Kanna when they have their rematch.

"Yeah what's wrong with big girls?" Kanna asks looming over Ace as she's taller then him her knuckles cracking.

"You don't like strong girls?" Ronnie Bell asks as she grabs Ace taking off to enlighten him along with her daughter and Kanna to help her.

"Guys help!" Ace shouted to his teammates as he was carried away.

"Oh no you got yourself into this mess you going to have to take it," Joker said.

"Girls give him one for me!" Queen smiled enjoying Aces screams of help.

"Yeah show him some muscle!" Aila shouted over to them.

"Well he has done it again," Jacques muttered.

"Help Geddoe!" Ace shouted.

"Sorry can't help you," Geddoe said as he learned long ago that one shouldn't try to step in when women are that mad.

"So my sister turned Shampoo into that?" Tina asks looking at Shampoo remembering how she looked before especially at her now bigger chest, 'She's almost as big as I am now.'

"Yes she did and should we be that surprise?" Ranma asks.

"No not really," Tina said knowing full well what her sister could do.

"So what's your relationship with Ranma now?" Chris asks looking over Shampoo's body and comparing to hers not liking one bit what she sees.

"Shampoo is his to do with whatever he pleases as, I have done with him in the past," Shampoo said.

"Do whatever he wants?" all of the girls presents that are after Ranma shouted out.

"Why did you have to say it that way?" Ranma said cover his face with his right hand knowing that the other girls are now streaming mad and he could already feel the heat coming off of their batter auras. Well the old saying of the more things changes the more things stays the same.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – The Urukkin test unit are going out for their first field test. And Anarchy shows himself to Sasarai to give him a gift. Ranma has to deal with Shampoo who's becoming more of a friendly maybe too friendly pet. The other girls aren't happy about it as they are beginning to try harder to get Ranma. And whose that carrying a rifle around and why is he gunning for Maria?

Author's Notes

1 – We all get what kind of book that Top Hat gave him right?

2 – When a suit of armor was done the maker would firer a crossbow or later a bullet into the armor to show it would protect its wearer.

3 – Alright right everyone knows what I'm hinting about right?

4 – Come on how many of you people figured that the only reason why the schools let those sport jerks stay in school is because of that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	36. First Strike

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Help Wanted!**

I still need a new co-writer. Ilikesecret has lost his writing muse. Till he get it back I be needing a new co-writer to help me with this fic. Anyone that wants to help keep good fics on the web email me for the job. Also you must have internet connection at home so there won't be days that I can't email you. And it also helps if you have knowledge of anime and manga.

Chapter 26 – First Strike

On the boarders of the Grassland and the Nameless Lands –

In the depths of the underground base the new Urukkins were preparing to show what they are made of. At the training areas of the base, legions of newly bred Urukkins had flooded into the barracks it took a day for them to fill. And anymore Urukkins who were hatch were put to work either building more barracks or go on work detail until the time came when they could take their turn training. As the base isn't fully operational yet and the workers needed as much help as they could get.

Some of the Urukkins are learning to work at the forges of those who had shown talent in craftsmanship. Those who showed magic abilities were given runes given what kind of element they were strongest in and were being taught how to use them by the female clown that Zomba had created before them who had become a general for the new Urukkin army. While engineer units are being trained by the guy with the drills in how to operate that field equipment once they're sent to the field. The other generals they were created by Zomba are busy training the units that would be under their command.

In one of the mess halls the fifty Urukkin made of two units that are going to show what they got are filling up for the upcoming raid. Some of them are gulping down bowls full of thick gruel of barley and ground meat fresh from the slaughter houses. Others are grabbing for the hunks of roasted pork that have been served to them. The two commanders of the units ate with their troops as they waited for the boss to tell them what target they're going to be attacking. The Urukkins traded information with each other as they talk about what going on around the base.

"I hope that you are all enjoyed your meal," Anarchy said as he walked into the mess hall and following closely behind was that dragon hybrid. Who had started following him after according to the rumors that the Urukkins and the workers heard that all of the generals but for her were defeated by a single woman who had wanted to talk to their boss.

"Yes sir!" both Ruk and Zest said standing up.

"Good once your units are geared up I tell you where to strike. I'll be waiting for you guys at loading dock 3," Anarchy said, "Once you troops are done with their meals first."

"Thank, you sir!" Zest said.

"We'll be there as fast as we can," Ruk said.

"See that you do," Starfire muttered.

"Now Starfire," Anarchy said facing her, "You shouldn't treat the troops like that telling them what you want them to do and wanting them to do it right now and then. The Harmonian Army does that to their troops and you heard how they do in a fight. That's why the people fighting under Ranma are beating them."

"I understand please forgive me," Starfire said bowing to him.

"There's no need for that, just keep that in mind," Anarchy said as he left the room Starfire quickly followed him.

"So that's the boss?" one of the new female Urukkins asks.

"Yes he isn't like any other leader that's for sure," Ruk said

"Well it beats having Zomba as the boss any day," Zest said all of the Urukkins nodded at that. As they all knew too well what he's like.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the base –

Zomba look down as the new power hitters of the army began getting the clinks out of their systems. Taking samples from Fangface he was able to create more of his kind. And like what he did with the Urukkins he had created two sexes. So that he'll be able to see what his creations descendents would turn out years after all of this fighting is over with, will change over the centuries to come as he will never die. They had just been release from their breeding tanks and they're hungry for flesh.

Currently they're feasting on the wild boars that were caught and had been place into pens and pits. The wild boars are one of the strongest types of monsters on the Grassland plains they're hard to kill even when they're outnumbered. But their powerful bites, sharp tusks and hooves didn't bother the Fossils as they grab the live boars as they fought back bringing them into their large mouths. Even the Gold Boars strongest of the boars in the Grasslands were no match for the huge dino hybrids. Their thick and dense skins are strong enough to stop the boar's attacks from wounding them.

"These are mine?" Fangface asks looking over the new fossils.

"Yes these new Fossils will be under your command," Zomba said to the dino seeing that he's staring at the females of his kind. They're less bulky then the males more slender and a whole lot faster then them. Also the females are colored a lighter color then the darker skin males. While the males are the power hitters the females are the fast attackers of the group. But all of them are much stronger then any humans.

"So if the dino gets his owned unit where's mine?" Blight asks who had gotten out of the healing tank a couple of hours ago. He's still working on controlling his new metal arm that replaces his old one.

"You get a unit after what happened in the last battle?" Zomba asks.

"Like you would have done any better dealing with the likes of Dark Hat," Blight said his body shaking remembering the battle. He had never felt so weak before not even that day he had watch his mother being gang rape he had never felt that weak ever before.

"Yes, I know of the Hats and for you to live through that kind of damage that Dark put you through just shows how well, I made you," Zomba said.

"So where's my unit?" Blight asks again.

"Don't worry they'll be ready very soon indeed," Zomba said as the first wave of the Berserkers were near their completion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In loading dock 3 near the surface –

The two units of the Urukkin strike force assembled in full battle gear. They'll be a raiding party so most of their armor had been strip down to leather so they'll be able to cover more ground. But since Anarchy didn't want to waste good fighters he had sprang on getting them 'Pale Moon Leathers' giving them good protection while keeping them light enough to move around fast. Their helmets are iron bowls cover with thick leather equip with a metal blade on the crest so that a head butt could prove lethal. The team carried with them the sword and shields that came from the forges. Some of them carried the crossbows ready to be used. While the more skillful archers carried with them the same type of bow that Zest carried with her.

The crowd of Urukkins quite down as they spot Anarchy walking up to the railing on the level above them, "Alright all of you are gathered here today to show the Harmonian Army how to win a war." The Urukkins gave out a loud roar stopping when they saw Anarchy raised his hand for them to stop, "There's a base that collects food supplies from the surrounding villages 30 miles northeast from Lake Castle that also serves to protect them from attacks. Kill all of the defenders and burn it to the ground."

The Urukkins all gave out a war cry as they got themselves work up. Before they all storm off heading for the surface with Ruk and Zest leading the raiding party. They're all fast runners that have the ability out run a horse so they should get to the base by nightfall.

"So you think they'll do well?" Starfire asks as she steps up to him.

"Yes they have been train well so they should be able to handle a couple of guards in the base," Anarchy said.

"What about the item that woman gave to you?" she asks.

"I'll save it for now but maybe its time for those Harmonian commanders to meet me now," he said as he walks back into the base with Starfire close to his heels.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Windia –

Most guys would find having girls sleeping in the same bed as them as a good thing. But Ranma wasn't like other guys. All around him were five of his six fiancées had once again taken up sleeping with him but unlike before sleeping with him in twos they're sleeping as a group. And what they're wearing to bed really didn't help him with his self control. Viki was still away with Lexx and his sister in Zero.

Chris is sleeping in that revealing red nightgown with a deep cut in the front and barely covers her hip showing off her panties. Tina wore an elaborately designed black silk kimono that she had gotten in his world that was opened a bit in the front showing that she isn't wearing a bra. Kasumi outfit, if it could be called that, was a robe that failed to even come down to her crotch and only wore green panties that covered up her privet parts. Kodachi wore a transparent nightgown showing she's wearing green underwear underneath it. Ranko is wearing the blue Chinese shirt that was long enough to be a short dress. But he never though it would be that short as it rode up her fanny showing off her underwear.

All of them had just showed up in his room and planted themselves on his bed. When he asks why they just told him they're protecting him from the other girls as with the new and improve Shampoo around they didn't want to take any chances. The only thing that had kept the girls from doing anything with him was the fact that Iris had came in since she had began sleeping with Ranma again after almost losing him, during his fight with Blight. She had just flop herself on the bed and crawled to his side before falling sound asleep. The girls just sighed as they were in the mood of making out but then smiled at Iris sleeping form and went to sleep around Ranma.

Ranma couldn't get any sleep as the girls around him rub against him in their sleep. And the parts are usually soft but firm at the same time and they grab certain parts of his body as well. Being surrounded by sharply young women who wouldn't mind one bit if he started grabbing certain parts of their bodies and having his way with them really didn't help him. The only thing that was keeping control over his sex drive was Iris who was sleeping next to him underneath the covers holding him like a stuff bear.

Ranma had fallen asleep but then woke up when he felt something entering the room. Sitting up making sure he didn't wake up Iris he saw it wasn't something but some people who had entered his room. All along his bed were the other girls that are after him all of them having dark auras around them.

"Ranma what's going on?" Mio asks seeing that the five girls with him were barely decent.

"You didn't!" Emily growled.

"How could you with all of them!" Sanae Y said as she started growling.

"Ranma you said you would wait," Sakura said along with the nods of other girls of her group.

"Hey since you slept with all of them that means you have to sleep with us then!" Sharon pointed out then saw that all of the girls are giving her weird looks, "I didn't think that through did I?"

"It's Orgy Time!" Branky shouted.

"Don't say that!" Mel shouted at her hand puppet causing the other girls in the bed to wake up.

"What you girls doing here?" Tina asks looking around the room finding the other girls that are after 'her' Ranma standing around.

"What are you girls doing in Ranma's bed?" the others girls shouted out.

"Hey what's all the shouting?" Iris asks sleepily climbing out from underneath the bed covers. The girls all blush seeing that with Iris in the bed that the other girls couldn't have done anything with Ranma.

"Come on, Iris lets go and let the girls work this out," Ranma said seeing a way for him to get out of here. He took Iris in his arms and took off before the girls could stop him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile –

At the printing presses of Lake Castle, Kidd and Arthur were busy at work. With the new stuff that Ranma took with him back from his world they had all they needed to supply the manga trade for along time. Kidd was reading off what he had found out during the day as Arthur wrote it down for the printer press operators to follow. The fountain pens that Belle and her mother had made were a big hit. They weren't cheap but they did a better job then a feather pen. Also those typewriters that came out on the market are large and needed to press hard on the keys to work them but were selling like hotcakes.

"Meg has the bugs work out with those washing machines," Kidd said as he had visited her shop yesterday.

"Aren't they the hand crank ones?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah but she made those for household sale but the one that, I'm talking about are the ones that run on those stream engines she's setting up in Windia with the help of Kohran," Kidd said.

"Isn't Kohran working on that huge thing that she says will be able to move on its own with the power of stream?" Arthur asks.

"Yup, I think its crazy but with that boat that's powered by stream who knows what she can do," Kidd said as he had seen first hand the stream boat that Iris showed off showing what stream power could do.

"So what's the news on the war front?" Arthur asks.

"Well the supply bases and defense bases are all near completion and the roads are all under patrol. All of the villages have a small garrison station in them for protection against attacks," Kidd said reading off of his notes.

Is there any word on Lexx on help coming from the Zero Nation?" Arthur asks.

"He hasn't come back yet," Kidd said, "They must be still working on the details."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the city of Muse in the Zero Nation –

Much has change in the city since the war 15 years ago. For people who had been to Muse before the war seeing the people on the streets it seem to be less crowded then it was a few years ago. Many Muse soldiers who returned to the city often had no family waiting for them due to the fact that Luca Blight had sacrificed many of the citizens to the Beast Rune. Due to the massive sacrifice, Muse's population decreased by two-thirds by the end of the war and is still recovering from the lost of so many lives.

"So, Luca Blight is back and stronger then ever," Teresa Wisemail the current leader of the country said sitting at the table in the meeting room of the main building of Muse where the last mayor of Muse use to work at.

"Yes, Blight has been raised from the dead thanks to an old classmate of Crowley name Zomba," Lexx said. In the room with them are Nanami, Apple, and Shu who had met them when Viki teleported them here. Around the table were familiar faces that Lexx and Nanami hadn't seen for years.

Sitting next to Shu is Klaus who was the Army Strategist for the 3rd Highland Army and the son of the late General Kiba. He is mild-mannered, but his skill in strategy is highly acclaimed. Like his father, his loyalty was pledged to Agares Blight, and not Luca. He joined the Allied Army after he was defeated and captured by them, and told that Agares Blight was killed by Luca Blight. Later on, Klaus became a pupil of Shu.

Sitting next to him is Makai the plenipotentiary for Two River and represents the Human, Kobold and Winger districts within Two River. He is somewhat indecisive and this brings him trouble in the past. He has been working hard to close the gasp between the three races living in the Two Rivers.

Next to Teresa is Fitcher who acts like a fool, but that is only an act to deceive others into underestimating him thinking he's just a fool. In reality he has a pretty sharp minded guy and he also has an interesting ability to sleep with his eyes open. Before the Zero Unification War, he was in charge of Foreign Affairs for the City of Muse. After Muse was taken by Highland, he escaped to Two River, where he was employed by Makai. He then asked the New Allied Army to band together with Two River without their approval. This succeeded and Two River ended up joining the alliance movement. Throughout the rest of the war he helped the Allied Army in foreign relations which made him an invaluable asset. After the war he became the mayor of Muse and still in office.

Right next to him is Ridley Wizen is of Kobold nobility and is the General of the Two River Army as well as the leader of the Kobold section of Two River. He is highly respected by Kobolds in Dunan and is an extremely fierce general in combat. And he is now acting as one of the head generals in the Zero Nation.

Hauser is the Head General of the Muse Army. He is the archetypal soldier and follows orders dogmatically. He is a powerful warrior and helped the Hero's forces win by participating in many battles against the Highland Army during the Zero Unification War. He still serves as the Head General of Muse in charge of protecting the city from attack.

Standing behind Teresa is Shin her bodyguard who they heard left for a journey in the Grasslands. Now it looks like he came back and returned to protecting Teresa as he had done before. Everyone knew there's something between them and looking at the two there's something between them now that wasn't there when they last saw them together. Shin doesn't talk very much but he is very serious about his swordsmanship and takes great pride in his sword, the Ray Tarantula. He uses a sword-fighting technique called the Eight-Slash Sword, which allows him to use his Spider Slay attack Rune.

"Well even if you do bare bad news it's still great to see you again," Fitcher said happy so see their faces again.

"I heard about this strange powerful young fighter in the Grasslands," Shu said as he was a merchant before Apple and Lexx convince him to join the Zero Army. He still had a network through the trade routes, "I also heard that a castle had suddenly appeared between Lake Castle and Brass Castle under the command of this Ranma fellow."

"Yes recently those monster card games became a big hit in the New Leaf Academy. First it was those mangas then those cards Emilia is having a hard time in getting the students to study instead of reading and playing cards," Teresa said.

"Yeah one of the reasons why we went to Lake Castle was because, Nanami wanted to get the mangas from where they're coming from to get them cheaper," Lexx said making his sister blush, "And yes the new castle that appeared in the Grasslands is called Windia and is being run by Ranma."

"Those items that are coming from, Lake Castle are flying off of the selves at trade stores," Hauser said as he had his own collection of mangas hidden away in his room.

"So can we count on you guys to give aid to the Grassland forces?" Nanami asks after she had punch Lexx hard on his arm.

"We can't let Blight run around under Harmonian command," Ridley said.

"There's no telling what he'll do once he's done with the Grassland War," Makai said.

"If Harmonian wins the war in the Grassland then they will turned their attention back to retaking Higheast," Shu said as he had made some trouble in Harmonian during the invasion to get the attacking army to go back to quell the upraising back in their homeland.

"And he still harboring deep hatred for us and now that he has the 'Beast Rune' he has become much stronger then he was before," Apple said remembering what happen during Ranma's fight with him, "He has the power to transform into a werewolf thanks to the rune. The wounds that were dealt to him during the engagements healed as fast as they were given. When Hugo, Lucia son bearer of the 'True Rune of Fire' used it on Blight at point blank range it melted the Rage Armor he was wearing at the time but he acted like it didn't even hurt him. The only two people that actually hurt him during the battles are Ranma and Dark Hat."

"So the Hat family are real then," Shu muttered, "I heard of rumors of a family that wear top hats all the time with strange powerful abilities but, I always thought they were just tales. This Ranma person has gotten engage to Fight Hat the fighter of the family right?"

"And to Chris Lightfellow captain of the Zexen Knights, to Ranko the reborn girl of his female curse form, Kasumi a ninja woman who is a childhood friend of his, Kodachi who is also a ninja who was one of his fiancées before and Viki who had gotten to know him very well," Nanami counted out on her hand.

"Don't forget the other girls in the castle that are after him," Lexx added.

"Wait more girls?" Teresa asks with a questioning look as with the other people in the room.

"Well there's Freed Y and Yoshino daughter, Sanae Y and Meg's daughter Belle, Ronnie Bell and Mose both who had took part in the 'Gate Rune War' daughter Emily and there's Milia the new Dragon Knight Captain, daughter Sharon. Who are all after Ranma and the moms are doing all they can in getting Ranma to marry their daughter and give them lots of grandchildren," Apple said making all in the room who weren't use to the stuff that happens with Ranma give her weird looks, "And that's only counting the people we know. Most of the people in the, Windia Castle are made up of the girls that are in love with Ranma."

"And, I thought that our group was strange," Fitcher said speaking his mind out loud.

"His group beats ours," Hauser said.

"It must be real interesting there," Makai said to Apple and the others.

"Yes Ranma brings a lot of chaos with him wherever he goes," Lexx said, "But he does bare the 'True Rune of Chaos' on him."

"Wait he bares the Rune of Chaos?" Shu asks but then turned to his attention to the sound of a door opening.

The door of the small closet in the room opened as Hortez VII step into the room looking around, "This doesn't look like Windia."

"Meet Hortez VII who is Raura son you know, Jeane's friend who made Rune Scrolls," Apple explained before anyone could ask who he is.

"He has her sense of direction, I see," Teresa said as she knew all too well of Raura bad sense of direction. As she had made the mistake of asking Raura to show her where she could find Jeane when she couldn't find her at the shop and then she had followed Raura around. They ended up walking into the men's bath while Shin was in there and they had just went through the front door of Raura shop and manage to cover all of that ground with just six steps. She couldn't look at Shin for weeks after that without blushing like mad.

"This isn't Windia this is Muse lad," said an older sounding voice. Stepping from behind Hortez VII is an old man dress in armor that looks as old as he is. Hanging on his belt is a sword model that few people use anymore. White hair full beard on his aged face that that they all knew too well, "Ah it's nice to see you youngest again."

"Maximillian what are you doing here?" Apple asks seeing that he has aged well in over the 15 years since the war as he's been in three already. Maximillian is the ex-captain of the Maximillian Knights which had fought many battles during the Succession Wars in Toran. The group was disbanded by the Scarlet Moon Empire due to their complaints against the corruption of the Empire. During the Gate Rune Wars, Maximillian joined the Toran Liberation Army with his knights and proved the Maximillian Knights to be a formidable force. After the Gate Rune Wars, he also helped the Zero Unification Army, but his knights were already retired and significantly less effective than they were in the Gate Rune Wars as they're older then they were before. His grandson, Fred, had pick up the mantle left by his grandfather and continues to uphold the code of the Maximillian Knights along with Rico.

"Well, I heard that my grandson has ended up in a war in the Grasslands so, I decided to put on my armor one last time and teach Fred a few tricks that, I learned over the years of fighting," Maximillian said, "And Hortez VII here suddenly showed up at my front door asking where this castle Windia is. Then he told me he knows Fred and Rico so I told him, I follow him to the Grasslands and show how after going through the front gate we ended up here."

"Well since you're here sit down, I'm about to explain to everyone here what's happening in the Grasslands and since there's no way to stop you from coming along you might as well hear this as well," Apple said as she began telling them about Ranma that she has learned from him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the barracks of Windia –

"So how's the training going?" Maria asks the newest person to join their group. A dark haired man with a buzz cut wearing a green drill sergeant outfit and holding a riding crop.

Jefferson is an odd man with an unhealthy obsession with assigning titles to anybody and everybody, with names like 'Blue Sky Baron'. His stubbornness in defending the legitimacy of his appointments cause him to get into many arguments and fights with various members of Lake Castle notably with Barts due to the above 'Blue Sky Baron' moniker given to Barts by Jefferson. He gave the title of 'Metal Head' to Cecile and 'Bandit King' to Juan when he first showed up at Lake Castle. He's now helping with the training with the recruits.

"Yup 'One Gun' they're all doing well in their training," Jefferson said.

"My name isn't, 'One Gun'," Maria told him again as he has given titles to everyone he meets and somehow remembers all of them.

All around them the men and women that had joined the fight trained hard as they readied themselves to fight off the Harmonian Army. Kenji is putting them through his training to get them ready for the harder training that they're going to do later. Fred and Rico were hard at work training their unit for the upcoming battles. Fred was still trying to get more people to form a new Maximillian Knights out of the recruits. There were already three people that are already interested in joining the new Maximillian Knights even if they're a bit young.

Melville who lived more or less on his own in Vinay Del Zexay, where he formed the Saint Loa Knights with Elliot and Alanis; in which he is the Swordsman of Rage. He's Kathy little half brother and son of Billy. They have been hanging out in the training areas picking up some pointers in their fighting skills. He's been getting better with his sword lately as he has been copying what he seen Ranma does in her training. And talking to Fred he's been thinking of joining the Maximillian Knights.

Then there's Elliot the Swordsman of Gale of the Saint Loa Knights who is the tracker of the group. His family owns a bakery in Vinay del Zexay, and he had often eats there with Melville and other friends. He wishes to be a treasure hunter, and his dreams are helped by his very acute sense of smell. He boasts that he once beat a dog in a smelling contest. He helps any party that he is a member of find treasure. Billy, Melville's father, inspired him to his treasure hunting dreams. He joined the Fire Bringer at Lake Castle with the rest of the Saint Loa Knights for a place for all three of them to play. He's not much of a fighter but he is showing some skill in using the new crossbows.

Then finally Alanis who's a kind-hearted little girl from Vinay Del Zexay who fulfills the magician role (officially the Silver Maiden) in the dynamic trio of evil-fighting power known as the Saint Loa Knights. She had joined up with her friends when her family was let out of the Great Hollow by the Lizards there to stay at Lake Castle. There her father is working with Scott at his shop to help with all of the business they're getting there. All of them have gotten to be friends with Iris and Yun after they had first met. She's taking lessons in magic from Piccolo in his classes in magic training.

"Well, I better be going back now and give the report to Ranma," Maria said as the only reason why she had left his side was because he wanted some alone time by himself during his training in controlling his beastform.

"You're in love with him aren't you," Jefferson said causing Maria usually cool face to break as she started blushing.

"What you mean?" Maria said trying to calm herself.

"Well, I seen how you shadow him wherever you go and how you stare at him whenever he isn't looking," Jefferson said.

"Well, I have you know that…" Maria stops as she felt something in the air. Ranma had taught her how to feel around her in case of danger. She looks around trying to feel where it was coming from.

"What's wrong?" Jefferson asks.

"There's something…" Maria eyes widen as she heard the familiar sound of a rifle going off. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as the round bullet struck her right side where her shoulder and arm connected. She felt herself falling as Jefferson caught her dragging her to cover as the soldiers around them took off from where the shot came from. Several of them threw themselves in front of them carrying large shields protecting them from anymore incoming fire.

"Quick someone get a medic over here!" Jefferson shouted giving orders to the soldiers, "The shot came from the guard towers search the area and post guards at the gates don't let anyone pass without searching them first!" He turned his attention back to the bleeding form of Maria as he tries to stop the bleeding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the guard towers –

A figure dress in a white cloak took cover as a line of soldiers ran pass her. Making sure it was clear she took off running out of the tower and into the crowded streets. She calmly walked away as soldiers started pouring out of the barracker looking for the one that shot one of the commanders of the army.

She duck into an alleyway as the soldiers started searching the people near the barracker. Looking through wagons and looking for anyone that didn't look right. But staying out sight was something that she's good at even more so ever since Zomba had given her an upgrade. If anyone were to have looked into the alleyway they would have seen a cloak figure suddenly disappear in thin air. The only thing that came from the now empty alleyway was the sound of footsteps making their way out of the castle's walls. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Yaza Plains –

"So when do you think we should ship them out?" Yim asks the Zexen commander of the supply base. The supply base sat on a small hill giving the two lookout towers inside of the base a good view of the landscape. Around the base wagons full of food, water, medicine and equipment were ready to be shipped out.

"Well it's almost, dusk so let's just ship them out tomorrow," the commander said, "They're for the garrisons in those villages right?"

"That's right we wait till tomorrow before we ship them out. But most of the base defenses aren't even half-way built yet and its not ready yet to withstand an attack anytime soon," Yim said as the base was still being built as construction materials were all around the camp. Soldiers not on guard duty are setting up spike fences leaning downwards in front of the two gates of the fort to stop an enemy from just charging into the base once the gate doors fall.

"Yes, we're still building this base," the commander sighed, "Lady Chris sent us to over see this base about a week ago along with those other bases that are being set up all around here."

"Well Master Ranma does want to protect all of the villages in the area," Yim said as he's one of Ranma's students. He was hand pick to lead the supply train to the outposts that are still being built, "Setting up a base on all of the trade routes does give us an advantage in getting supplies around."

"What you mean?" the commander asks.

"Simple why do you think that, Master Ranma has supply bases and defense bases built so fast? Without supplies being sent up to the castles when we're under attack it's the force that has the most supplies are sometimes the one that wins," Yim explained.

"Well that's true, I heard what it's like in sieges before," the commander said as he had heard stories from traveling soldiers from other lands. When the grain runs out, the people turn to what they have. Treasured pets become soup-meat, rats are boiled or fried the horses in stables are eaten even boiling leather shoes for soup. Then the true horror of a siege hits, when all other sources are gone, there is but one thing left to do turn upon each other. As he heard what happen in Greenhill during the Zero Unification War, "But how do we hold off the enemy in this unfinished fort once they figure that thing out? I have only twenty men here not counting the ones that came with you."

"Well if the enemy attacks we just have to hold out till reinforcements come to our aid," Yim said.

The commander was about to say something when a zooming sound that Yim knew too well came close to them. The two lookouts on the towers cried out as two arrows struck them, sending one of them falling to the ground.

"We're under attack!" Yim shouted springing the men into action as they took their places on the fort walls.

They grabbed the bows and quivers that have been placed along the walls just in case this happened. Two men were already climbing the lookout towers ready to shoot arrows down upon the incoming enemy troops. But before they could even notch an arrow most of them, were shot down by incoming enemy fire.

"Quickly return fire before they…," Yim shouted just as the west wall which was nothing more then logs that have been driven into the ground came crashing down as a team of enemy troops pulled it down by some grappling hooks. Looking through the gasping hole, Yim could see dark armor clan enemy troops rushing into the camp.

Yim ran for cover as the front row of the enemy troops carrying crossbows open fire into the compound. The commander of the base wasn't as lucky as four crossbow bolts imbedded themselves into him.

"Come at me!" Yim shouted grabbing a sword and shield as he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Two soldiers rushed at him one wielding spike shields and meat cleaver like sword while the other carried a long pike. Yim blocks one of them with his shield pushing him away as he evades the pike thrust from the other. He rushed at the attacker with his shield knocking him to the ground and stabbed the soldier through with his sword. The other one came at him with his spear pointed at him. Yim jump to the side swinging down as the spear was thrust at him cutting it in half then moving quickly he swung his shield into the face of his attacker bringing him down with a busted jaw.

He duck under his shield as some arrows were sent his way. Ducking to the side of one of the towers he could see more troops coming through the hole. Looking around for a way to slow them down, Yim spotted a stack of logs standing upright next to him. He ran to them, shoving them down onto the path of the incoming troops slowing them down. The logs crush three of the soldiers as they block the hole but Yim knew that wouldn't stop them for long.

All around him the remaining troops under his command were in hand to hand fighting with the enemy troops that have already broken in. A large armored figure wielding a great spear cut down every soldier that stood in its way as another one was firing arrows from a large bow. Looking at the enemy troops coming into the base Yim knew there was no way they could hold off this many troops for much longer.

"Retreat! Everyone retreat!" Yim shouted out as he rushes past the enemy troops. He threw his shield at a crossbowman who was taking aim at him knocking him to the ground. He ran to one of the horses as some of the remaining men open the main gates. Yim ducks under the sword swing of a soldier bringing his own sword slashing at his side as he ran past.

"Come on let's…," Yim began as he mounted his steed but was cut off as an arrow hit him in his back. Biting down he tried to get his mount to run when he felt another sharp pain hit him as an arrow went into his chest followed by another. Looking over to the one that shot him Yim could see for the first time that the attacking force is made up of male and females. And the one who had shot him was a female but she looks like a human but there was something wrong with her. He could see her knotting another arrow aiming at him.

He never even felt himself fall to the ground as he felt his blood leaking out of him from the arrow as it struck him. There were crossbowmen that had been waiting outside of the gates and they shot down fleeing base soldiers down before they knew what had hit them. The last few remaining guards fell as they were quickly overwhelm by attacking force.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later –

"So how many troops did we lose?" Ruk asks Zest taking off their helmets. All around them the Urukkins that survived the attack were picking clean the dead defenders. The wounded were simply killed for the fun of it by the Urukkins. The sun had already set and the moon started to raise in the night sky.

"Well my unit lost four and eight are wounded while your unit lost five and seven wounded. While they lost thirty-seven counting the wounded ones that the troops are killing," Zest said, "The wounded will be able to make it back on their own but we need to bring the dead back with us since the boss doesn't want any of ours left behind. He wants use to lay low before we show ourselves to the Grassland Army."

A scream rang throughout the destroyed camp as one of the male Urukkins found the base female cook hiding inside one of the empty barrels. She's one of Mamie assistant cooks who had been sent to help with the bases as an army marches on their stomachs. She's a young woman with short black hair. She started screaming loudly as she was held down by two male Urukkins as another started ripping her dress off.

"You three stop that!" Zest shouted as she made her way to them several of her female squad followed her.

"Please tell them to stop!" the cook cried out sobbing.

"Oh come on lets us have some fun with her," the one of the males said.

"No!" Zest shouted as she swung her heavy fist into the side of the males head sending him tumbling on the ground. She was made to be much stronger then the pit bred Urukkins.

"Thank you," the cook said as she crawled away from the two males that let her go seeing their commander angry. But then she stops when she saw Zest staring down at her.

"Since you guys had most of the fun killing these lightweights," Zest said looking at one of the dead soldiers, "She's going to be ours to do with."

The cook started screaming as two of the females took a hold of her arms and drag her off to their side of the base. The female Urukkins started laughing as they drag her away kicking and screaming. The males grumbled seeing the females getting the good spoils of the base.

"Alright guys while the girls are having their fun go and gather all of the base equipment and supplies I want to get out of here before any reinforcements get here," Ruk shouted making the males spring into action.

They began stripping the dead bodies of their armor, weapons, and any potch that they carried on them. They piled them onto the wagons that were going to the out lining villages and outposts one of the wagons was set aside to carry the bodies for their dead. The mules that were still alive from the attack were rounded up and hooked to the wagons.

"Alright rest for a bit then we're out of here," Ruk shouted as they're ready to go with the spoils of war, "And remember to cut off the heads of the guards. Ranma can bring back people back to life only if they have their heads on them."

"Only if he'll get here in an hours time of their death remember," Zest said as she had her fun already with her unit's new plaything, "But it wouldn't hurt to cut off their heads."

"And its fun," Ruk said, "So how was she?"

"Oh she's fun the girls are whipping her seeing who can make her scream the loudest," Zest said.

"So why you didn't let my guys have their fun?" Ruk asks.

"Well I find that sick," Zest said with a gruff look, "Besides my way is more fun."

"What are you going to do to her when you're done?" Ruk ask.

"I'm going to kill her," Zest smiled as the cook let out a scream as a snap of a whip was heard drowned out by laughter.

Cart after cart of plunder came through the destroyed base gates being lead by the Urukkins. Loads of iron ingots that were being sent back to Windia. And captured weapons and armor would be recycled into new weapons and armor. Great quantities of grain, salted fish and meat would add to their food stocks. In the background the base they're leaving behind burns brightly in the early morning sky. The smoke from the fire would alert people from miles around but when they would get there they would find nothing left but death.

The base after the fire had burned itself out left nothing behind but burnout ruins. Crows were already landing pecking at the dead guards as the Urukkins had taken their dead with them. The smell of death was heavy in the air as the sun rose higher in the sky smoke still rose from the smoking ruins. Flies buzzed around the camp as they began to gather around the dead still warm from the raging fire. One crow landed on the body of the cook whose body was covered with whip marks her body laid unmoving her body untouched from the fire. Her face was smash inwards as someone had punched it inwards with great force.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Harmonian camp –

"So this person that Zomba works for who is it?" Sasarai ask the Mask Bishop as they sat alone in his tent.

"Well first it was Neclord the former holder of the True Blue Moon Rune but it seems that Ranma and his forces had killed him. But the new person I haven't seen yet," the Mask Bishop said, "But the letter I was given said he'll be joining us very soon."

"When I was at Zomba base I had the feeling that someone powerful was watching every step we took there," Sasarai said.

"Yes I was well aware of that," the Mask Bishop said wondering who Zomba was working with.

"So you sense me while I was watching," a figure said showing himself to them.

Turning they saw a tall figure standing at the front of the tent. His body was covered with a skintight black fabric that showed off all his muscles, reaching from head to toe. He wore a silver chest plate with a red trim that matched the silver wristbands going up from his wrists to his elbows with the black fabric still covering his hands. The same black fabric went down his legs where it was covered by sliver, knee high, metal boots that curved around his leg muscles. His feet were connected to the armored boots that made a metallic sound with each step. He wore a metal belt buckle with a crooked A with a jagged look to it. The black fabric went up his neck ending at the start of his head, which was a skintight metal facemask covering his head that's colored differently. Half of the mask is painted dark red while the other half is solid black. The black part of the mask is so dark that you can't even see the breathing or eyehole. The red part on the right side you could see the breathing holes (which are really just vertical rectangles) and the eye hole with a scar running across its surface, showing an eye underneath that is blue.

"So you're the one that Zomba is working with now," Sasarai said feeling great power coming from him.

"Yes and like you, I find that Ranma is troublesome so, I have a gift for you," the mask figure said handing Sasarai a green orb, "Use this on Ranma and he'll trouble you no more. But you need to time it right or you won't have a second chance."

"This is a spell orb isn't it?" the Mask Bishop said, "I heard of them before but, I thought that the only one that knows how to make them is Crowley. They can hold spells of great power unlike the magic scrolls."

"Yes once you use it Ranma will be gone from this world," the mask figure said.

"So if we're going to be dealing with each other what shall I call you?" Sasarai asks.

"Just call me Anarchy," he said as he eye began to glow red.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Maria stands at death doors as Ranma deals with the sudden attack on one of the supply bases. And Anarchy plan starts to take form.

Author's Notes

1 – A plan has been set into motion and the one who did it will be reviled later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	37. Set Pieces

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

And I figured out that I need to keep the page length short to upload the fics on the new Fanfiction download page.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 27 – Set Pieces

"So the attack went well, I see," Anarchy said looking over the wagons full of the base supplies. The raiding party of Urukkins had entered the base bringing the spoils from their raid. The eleven wagons taken in the raid were pulled in by mules entered one of the loading docks of the underground base.

"Yes sir we took everything of value and took all of our dead as you told us to do," Ruk said as the mules were release and lead away by the workers to be use as beast of burden or as food for the growing army.

"And what should we do with the bodies?" Zest asks looking at the wagon containing the bodies of their dead.

"You workers strip them of their leather gear any that are in good shape place them into the armory and make sure that you put them in the washers first. As for the destroyed ones that can't be repaired throw them into the furnace," Anarchy said to a group of workers, "And for the bodies wheel them over to the Fossils pits they'll take care of the bodies."

The workers nodded as they wheeled out the wagon full of bodies. Zest stared at the wagon that held both hers and Ruk's dead troops smiling seeing that even in their death would help them in their fight. "And sir what about the loot from the base?"

"The valuables and choice of equipment is both of your units pick and the rest of the armor and weapons will be sent to the armory. As for the foods they'll be sent to the storehouses and, I'll get the cooks to throw your units a banquet for a job well done," Anarchy said.

"Thanks sir," Zest said to him.

"You guys earned it," Anarchy said before leaving the Urukkins to look over the wagons searching for the items that they want to keep for themselves.

"Boss the Mask Bishop is here with his group to talk about the plan for getting rid of Ranma," Starfire said appearing next to his side.

"Take them to the meeting hall and tell the others to be there too for their introductions," Anarchy said.

"As you say," Starfire said as she spread out her wings and took off into the base to spread the word to the other generals.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the meeting room –

The Mask Bishop waited with Sarah, Albert and Yuber. The meeting room their in hang above the base overlooking Zomba's hanging lab. The sounds of the work being done on the cave floor rose to them as the workers were working nonstop getting the growing army ready for the upcoming battles ahead.

"This Anarchy that you met what did you feel coming from him," Albert asks as he's still trying to figure out what Anarchy is planning. He tried to read Zomba but it looks like he knew how to hide things from a Silverberg. He knows that both he and Anarchy are planning something but he still in the dark on what it is.

"When, I saw him I tried to get a feel of him but, I didn't feel anything coming from him," the Mask Bishop said, "All he said is that he'll help with the takeover with the Grasslands and gave us a green orb that he says that will handle Ranma. As for his payment all he said is that he wants a list of known True Rune Bearers that Harmonian keeps in the One Temple."

"He's planning something behind our backs," Sarah said.

"Yes but for now we need his help to fulfill my plan," the Mask Bishop said.

"As long as Ranma is around the chances of your plan working is small," Yuber said, "This Anarchy fellow has the means and the man power needed to rid Ranma for once and for all."

"Tell me about it," Spindrive said as he came in. His two metal drill tentacles wave in the air before he took one of the seats at the long table.

"Yes Ranma and his friends have been a bother for us for quite awhile now," Jestbomb said as she entered the room rubbing the smooth surface of his mace hand as she sat down and found herself across from Fangface who was gnawing at something that she recognized as coming from an animal with only two legs. He having came into the room from the other door.

"Anyone, I knew?" she asked staring at the thigh bone he's gnawing on.

"Those bodies that were wheeled in," growled Fangface as he gnawed on the leg bone.

"You guys eat your own?" Albert asks as he stared at the act of eating the dead. It took all it had in him to from keeping from showing his disgust in the act. He couldn't show any kind of weakness in front of people like them.

"You get use to it," Gasper said as he entered his hands made a metal grinding sound as he close and open them.

"Yeah right," said a small girl as she entered the room. She's wore a white jumpsuit that covered her entire body from neck up and down to her feet. Over that she wore a shoulder-less leather body armor colored a pale red. Metal arm guards and leg armor both pairs colored a solid red completed her look. A small, tight-fitting steel helmet covered her head only showing her green eyes through the eyeholes and the lower part of her mouth. What was weird was her choice of weapons a pair of giant sizes shields. Both of the shields are both covered with small spikes making them look like spike covered shells. They're attached to a harness on her back both of the shields if they were put together would look like they would form a ball. She held the two shields at her sides leather straps connected them to her arms and held them steady with leather handles with her arms crossover her chest gripping the handles. (1)

"Besides they're already dead what would they care happens to their bodies now," a large monster that looks like its cross between a bull and a bat said as it entered. It has the head and horns of a bull along with the body mass of one. But it has the wing arms and legs of a bat but more muscular limbs then what a bat would have. The only thing it wore was a green kilt around its waists.

"So what's the boss want with this meeting?" a bamboo size man said as he entered his long tail trailing behind him. He has short white fur all over its body that's looks wiry but they could tell was much stronger then it looks. Leather armor protected its body looking at it Yuber saw it was Custom Leather he has on which meant that he's very useful to Anarchy. Metal armguards equip with ax blades on the underside of them were on his long arms. A twin pair of long, knives are sheathed on his lower back that he would just have to reach back and pull them free. The handles are about eight inches long and the blades about sixteen-inches.

"Who knows," said something that's about the size of a man, with a slightly hunched forward posture and knees that were bent greatly as if he were about to leap at any moment. His features generally looked like a frog, including slight webbing between his toes and fingers equip with short brutal claws. While the Mask Bishops group found that its face to be extremely unusual, for it was a huge frog head and thus rather large in proportion to the rest of his body, something displayed in his large yellow frighten the people that look into them. It's wearing black shorts and has on a sleeveless dark color armor that's looks like light armor. On its back are some metal circler saw blades with handles inside of it for it to grab onto.

"He's planning something," an armored man said as he came in. He's covered with plate armor which was made to deliberately intend to intimidate his opponents. His bronze colored armor consisted of a chest plate made out of thick steel, a collar, pauldrons, vambraces, cuisses and greaves that made him very well protected at all fronts. Under the armor he was black clothes that contrasted with the color of his armor. He wore an undercut helmet was worn under over a headscarf and featured cheek and eye-guards that hid his face. Two long golden horns on top struck a distinctive and aggressive silhouette that could be recognized from a long way off. A long black cape hanged on his back a couple of inches off of the ground. A long double edge sword sheathed, in a black scabbard hang from his belt.

"He's always planning something," said Blight as he came in fully healed from his fight with Dark Hat.

"Sorry, I'm late," Anarchy said as he entered with Starfire in toll, "But had to see what Zomba is cooking up this time."

"So what's this meeting about?" the Mask Bishop asks after they were all seated along the table.

"Yes but first let me introduce you to the new generals," Anarchy said as he pointed to the young girl, "The young girl is Puppet, the one next to her the Bat-Bull is Noctoro, the bamboo is Sax, the frog is Leaper, and the man in the armor is Trojan. And you already know the rest of the people here. Ruk and Zest are with their units partying with the raid they pulled off. As for Zomba he's working in his lab on something."

"Adding more fighters to your ranks aren't you," Albert said seeing that all of them are powerful in their own rights.

"Yes and now for the reason for this meeting," Anarchy said, "Right now both the Grassland forces and Harmonian are now in a stand down mode right now. Each one setting up defenses or building up their forces for the next battle. The only action that been taken in this time was the raiding party of Urukkins that I sent out to see how well they would do. And it looks like my second operation went as plan as well." Anarchy looks with his single eye shown through his mask over to one of the doors as it open.

Stepping in was a figure dress in gray and white. A match set of gray colored clothes the figure wore under a white cloak. Because of the looseness of the clothes they couldn't tell what sex the figure is. They couldn't see the figures face because of the skintight white leather mask it wore. Breathing holes and a strange looking eye patch strap over the left eye were the only features on the mask. The eye patch has three lenses on it on a circular metal wheel that they could see could spin around switching from one lens to another.

"Everyone this is Range," Anarchy introduces the new person to everyone, "So how did the mission went?"

"That gunwoman Maria has been mortally wounded. When Ranma finds out from Nash that the bullet is the same kind that the Howling Voice Guild uses when Clive the current leader of the Guild comes to challenge Maria for the rights of using guns Ranma will be waiting for him. And Ranma will also be turning all of his attention to Harmonian letting us complete the plans," Range reported in a voice that didn't tell them what gender Range is.

"Good all according to the plan," Anarchy said, "You may take your leave now." Range nodded as he or she just seemed to fade away in front of them.

"So Range can make himself invisible," Yuber said his eyes watching something that only he could sense.

"Yes and now as, I was saying, I already know of your plan Mask Bishop," Anarchy said, "You're gathering all of the four another Element Runes so that you'll combined their powers to destroy that Rune on your right hand isn't that right Luc holder of the True Wind Rune, and the former apprentice of Leknaat holder of the Front Gate Rune."

"So you know who, I am," Luc said his eyes narrow beneath his mask.

"So you're that magician that blew away most of the Harmonian Army when, I was attacking Zelon Castle (2)," Blight said remembering seeing the damage that one person did to his forces.

"Yes Zomba knew who you were from the moment he saw you when Noclord brought you here. Besides he's the one that created the method that made you. In fact, I went and did my homework and found out a lot about you people," Anarchy explained turning to Sarah, "You Sarah was born in a small village in Harmonia, but your great magical powers as you possessed a Flowing Rune from birth caused you to be looked upon as a witch by the townsfolk. A Harmonian Priest heard the rumors and took you away to be raised in a shrine in Holy Harmonia. Eventually you Luc heard about the rumors and went to the shrine to see her. Sarah, still as a young girl, agreed to go with him, and so you lived with him and Leknaat at Leknaat's Magician's Tower for much of your older childhood. As for Albert you're helping Luc so that you can gain more power in that other country you're working with. And Yuber well it's hard to find information on you since you killed everyone that knew of your past and only Pesmerga is the only one left besides you that knows of your past."

"I see you did a good job on your information gathering," Yuber said as he had killed everyone that knew his past with the exception of Pesmerga.

"How did you found these things out?" Sarah asks as she and Luc had never told anyone about how they had met.

"Well let's say that, I have my ways," Anarchy said.

"So what's your plan?" Albert asks seeing that what he though before was true as Anarchy is much more then he seems. As he found out his underlining plan for this whole war and why he's helping Luc with his plans.

"Yes my plan is to gather not only the four other True Element Runes but also four other True Runes I already located the Sovereign Rune imbedded on Emperor Barbarossa sword, and the other half of the Gate Rune, the Front Gate Rune," Anarchy explained, "I help you in destroying your Rune first but after that, I'm going to go ahead with my plan." That woman that gave him that orb also gave him some information that she had let slide by as they made their arrangements with each other.

"You found where the Front Rune Gate and the Sovereign Rune both of them disappear after the Gate Rune War!" Luc said as he and Leknaat had search for those two runes after the battle. So that Leknaat could make the Gate Rune whole again but they never found the other half of the rune or Barbarossa sword.

"Yes, I found them and they will help with my plan. All, I need now besides the four other Element Runes is two more but, I already know where to look for one but the other one well its bearer hasn't been seen for 150 years," Anarchy said before turning to Yuber and Albert, "Yuber you been alive long enough to have heard of rumors and you Albert you being a Silverberg you have connections that you can pull. I need you two to find information on the whereabouts on all of the surviving members of the Strikes."

"What are you planning?" Albert asks wondering what he's up too.

"Well you see…" Anarchy began laying out his plans to the others at the table as they listen to his every word.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Windia –

A soft moan alerted Ranma to the person laying on his bed. He's been at her side ever since they had brought her in. The bullet that Tuta took out of her Ranma knows that the only ones here that know how to make gun powder is the Howling Voice Guild. It looks like they made their first move to protect the secret of gun powder from leaking out. He already place Reni under heavy guard under Chris protection as well as Iris which the girls are taking care of.

"Maria you're awake," Ranma said as he grab her hand and holding it firmly in his.

"Ranma you're here what…" Maria began but then let out a moan of pain as she felt her left side string with pain.

"You were shot by one of the Howling Voice Guild members," Ranma said, "You been asleep for two days."

"I'm in your room?" Maria said sitting up as she looks around the room. Then she notice that it was kind of cold looking down she saw that the only things she had on her chest was bandages warp around her chest and a light open white shirt over it. And she could clearly see that the bandages didn't hide her bust plus they weren't warp around tight giving a clear view of the sizes of her breasts. And looking lower she only wore a pair of cloth shorts. Then she saw Ranma looking at her and she started blushing, "You didn't see me naked did you?"

"Well, I was in the room when Tuta and Mio removed your clothes to get the bullet out before I could heal you," Ranma told her, "Tuta said that you're going to need some bed rest till you're recovered. The place where you got shot will be sore for a couple of days till it heals."

"You've been with me since then?" Maria asks blushing as Ranma been seeing her at her weakest. But the Ranma grab her hugging her body to his she could feel her body molded with his as they embrace each other. Her soft yet firm body press tightly against his muscular body molding together. She inhaled deeply as she breathing in his scent as he did with hers. He left his wing out from his back letting his massive wing fold on top of her like a blanket. Maria knew why the other girls love rubbing their bodies in his feathers they were so soft to the touch softer then any kind of cloth she ever press her face into she could stay like this in his embrace forever.

He had gotten to know her scent like his other six fiancées over the last two days as he been by her side night and day. Ever since his transformation his sense of smell had been enhance like of an animal. He's been getting himself to recognize all of the scents of the people close to him so that when he lose control over himself again his beast form would know who they are.

"If Jefferson didn't get you here as fast as he did, I could have lost you," Ranma said his voice trembling at the thought.

Looking up Maria just smiled at him, "If, I died you would just bring me back."

"Yes, I would you're more then just a bodyguard to me," Ranma said as they lay on his bed facing each other in a lovers embrace.

"And that as nothing to do with the fact that, I have a bouncy body underneath all of the clothes that I wear has nothing to do with it?" Maria asks jokingly enjoying the way Ranma face began changing expressions and color as she press her ample assets into his chest.

"Maria come on don't do that," Ranma said as he got control over himself.

"Sorry but I see why the other girls love doing that it's so fun teasing you," Maria giggled very unlike the cold outer shell she shows everyone else then she got a playful look on her face, "So have you guess my bra sizes yet?"

"WHAT!" Ranma gasps as she just asks him that out of the blue. He began thinking about it and he's pretty sure she's around Chris sizes under Kasumi, Ranko and Tina's sizes and above Viki and Kodachi. Since he has gotten to know, every part of their supple firm bodies when they're making out.

"So, Chris is a D-cup like me," said Maria grinning at him.

"I said that part out loud didn't I?" Ranma said as he had done the old sticking his foot in his mouth again.

"Yeah but at least this time when you act like a pervert none of us girls would mind one bit. In fact thinking of you ripping off our clothes and having your way with our bodies wouldn't be that bad besides the moms of some of the girls would love it as they would have hordes of grandkids running underfoot," Maria smiled.

"Yeah they would they're all trying to get me to marry their daughters and give them lots of grandchildren for them to spoil," Ranma chuckled, "You know you're not acting like yourself."

"I know but since we're alone, I can show you a side that no one has seen before," Maria said in a low tone voice, "I never let people see this side of me before ever since my parents abandon me on the island. But with you Ranma, I can let myself go letting you see the woman underneath the mask I put on. With you, I can let myself be totally violable as I can't think of anyplace safer then in your arms."

Ranma was taken aback from her words he couldn't think of anything to say, "You really have fallen in love with me haven't you?"

Maria giggled, "Of course, I have just like every other girl that's close to you silly."

"So what you want to do now?" Ranma asks her as they have been staring into each others eyes all of that time.

"How about you give me the same kind of treatment that you have been giving to your fiancées when you sleep with them?" Maria asks.

"What?" Ranam said with a look on his face that made Maria giggled.

"Sure why not you have been sleeping with me all of this time and, I trust you to treat me gently letting you have your way with me," Maria said blushing as she couldn't believe what she just said. But the very thought of Ranma grabbing her and ripping her clothes off to get to her tender supple flesh underneath… While if she was ever going to let someone have complete control over her it would be with Ranma. Besides she had gotten a hold of the front and back snapshots of Ranma from Red Bean and Green Tea completely naked and from what she saw… Well the words 'buns of steel' and of Ranma living up to his name sake came to mind. She started pressing her body closer to his.

"I'm sorry but are we interrupting something here?" a voice that both of them knew came from Sumire. Turning they saw all along the bed were the other girls all of them looking pretty angry at what the two are doing. The group is made up of Maria's group, Ranma's fiancées with Chris missing as she's at Brass Castle with Reni and some of the other girls after Ranma. They were so into talking to each other that they didn't even sense them coming into the room.

"Maria the only reason you're not dead meat right now is that you're still recovering from that bullet wound," firmly stated Tina her eyes close and her right hand raising up in a tight close fist her knuckles cracking from the strain, "But trying to get Ranma to make love to you crosses the line."

"That's right sugar there's no way we're going to let you go and get Ranma do that to you!" Ukyo said gripping her giant spatula handled hard.

"Besides we tried everything short of just tying Ranma to the bed and having our way with him," Kodachi said be then put her finger on her chin thinking of what she just said and smiled like a fox, "Of course that does sound like fun."

"We were okay with you sleeping in the same bed as Ranma since he wants to keep you safe but now that you're better," Sumire said, "To make sure nothing happens with you two one of us is going to be sleeping with Ranma also to keep an eye on you."

"What you mean Shampoo been sleeping with Ranma and gun-girl," Shampoo said her tail swaying behind her.

"You been what?" all of the girls in the room said at the same time looking at the catgirl.

"Well Iris has been sleeping with Ranma and gun-girl for the last two days. So Shampoo joined them so that Iris would be safer with two people to look after her," Shampoo explained, "Besides Iris likes Shampoo-mama's furry body holding her to Shampoo's. She said that Shampoo fur is softer then any cat or kitten that she ever hold like sleeping with a living stuff animal."

"Alright that's it!" yelled Shizu who had made herself Ranma's 'personal' maid, "I sick of all of this! First it was the girls tying me up so that they could spend some time with you. Then you and you're fiancées sleeping together but at least Iris was sleeping with you then but now!" Shizu scream as she march to his bedside looking Ranma straight into his eyes, "If your fiancées and now those girls you pick up in the other world get to sleep with you then we all should too!" Shizu said keeping that she gets first dips out of her speech.

"Wait, I'm only sleeping with Maria to make sure she's safe," Ranma said as he waved her off.

"What you mean we have to be busty just to sleep with you!" Belle cried out as she could help that she takes after her mother in chest size.

"That's not fair so of us are late bloomers!" Sharon Y said as she knew from her mother's chest size that she'll be well gifted when she fully matures.

"Yeah besides me and Anne are well gifted and we haven't sleep with you yet!" Kathy growled.

"Well that's not all true," Anne said her head hanging low thinking of that night when she shared Ranma's bed.

"What you got to sleep with Ranma?" Kanna asks as she's has been wanting to do that for along time.

"Everyone please stop this!" Ranma shouted quieting the girls in the room, "If you girls keep on doing this then, I won't sleep with anyone but Iris or Rein till, I get married!"

"Ranma do you mean the rest of us girls aren't pretty enough to sleep besides you?" Shizu growled along with the other girls in the room that haven't slept with Ranm yet.

"RANMA!" Sakura said as her hand gripping the hilt of her sword as if that's the reason why he hasn't sleep with her was because of that! Well she and the other girls of her group besides Maria all shared the same thought that Ranma is going to be in a world of hurt if that's true.

'Oh man now, I gotten myself into a mess big time,' Ranma thought to himself as he look around the room as the castle girls and Sakura and the others of her group all have huge battle auras around them that are even making his five present fiancées back away from them. He's been in this kind of mess way too much to know that the girls are going to tear him apart. But maybe that he would have been better off with the first one…

'Oh Gods. Please, not the "adorable hurt puppy eyes with shining tears in them" routine! Anything but that!' Ranma thought to himself as he stared at the pervious fuming girls as they all go teary eyed on him. (3)

"Sniffle," the girls went as their lips began to tremble and eyes filled with tears ready to burst at any moment. Ranma decided that the Universe must hate him.

"Well, I guess that we can work something out," Ranko said as she sees that Ranma's going to give in to the girls with the looks that the girls now have on their faces was one of Ranma's weakness. Besides they have used it on him time to time to get him agree or do something they want. And she has the feeling that the arrangements in sleeping with Ranma with the glint that are in the girls tear free eyes now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next time – Reni and Chris spends some time together doing some other and daughter bonding. And also will Ranma get out of the mess he has found himself in again without being torn limb from limb or worse the girls all start crying? And whose that babe?

Author's Notes

1 – Think of the guy with those spike throwing shields things in Trigun.

2 – That's the name of the castle in Suikoden 2.

3 – I know, I know been used to death on guys like Ranma but it works and its still funny!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	38. Bonding

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 28 – Bonding

The sounds of two swords clashing together rang out in the training hall of the center building of Brass Castle. The four of the six knight's watch along with the knights not on duty as their captain fought with her daughter. Since the attempt on Maria's life Chris has taken Reni under her watchful eye since the attacker is someone that's in the Howling Voice Guild as they're the only ones besides Reni and Maria use guns. Salome was currently looking into all of the leads into who shot Maria as he looks over the reports on the Harmonian Army.

"You're holding the handle too tight loosen up your grip," Chris said as she spots what Reni was doing wrong in her sword skills as she blocks one of her swings. She's been training Reni in how to swing her sword the right way since she saw that Reni is using that lance of hers too much and not spending enough time with her sword skills.

Reni loosens her grip on her rapier as she swings again at her mother in a side swept. "Spread out your legs when you try a power swing and remember to swing with your hips with side swings not with your arms you get more power that way," Chris corrected as she blocks Reni's attack again.

Reni jumps back as she looks at her mothers stands trying to see an opening in her defense. "Reni remember that you need to keep up an offence when you back away like that or you open yourself to a attack. Make sure that you don't forget that you have a slight advantage with your speed and smaller body sizes to me but you don't have to power to take me head long yet. Remember use your head when fighting someone stronger then you are use your speed if you can move fast and keep an eye on the type of weapon they use. It will tell you if they're fast attackers or power hitters but always be on the look out for the weapon users that are a blend of both speed and power," Chris said seeing that Reni had let herself wide open.

Reni powered up as she launch herself at her mom in a power charge but Chris just jump to the side and gave her daughter a slap on her butt with the flat side of her sword as she rush by. "When you do that make sure that you don't telegraph what you're going to do or you get something worse then a slap on you rear," Chris said as she face a burning red face Reni rubbing where her mother had hit her.

Looking around Reni spots a small round shield on one of the weapon and armor stands in the training room. Strapping the strap onto her wrist she turn back to her mother as she now has a defensive and offensives tool to use. "Well now you're thinking getting a good defensive tool while maintaining your advantage with your quicker speed," Chris said as she saw that Reni is using her head, "Remember that some people will have more defense power or attacking power depending on what type of weapons and equipment that they use. It's a good idea to maintain a well balance of strength and speed. Make sure that you pick the equipment that works well with your kind of fighting style. Also be watchful for enemies with longer attack range then you the best way to deal with them is to get close to them to attack."

Reni attack again thrusting her rapier in rapid succession at Chris as she back away from her blocking each one of her strikes with her sword. Then swinging upwards from a downward block she cause Reni to break off her attack as she was force backwards leaving her breathless as she tries to recover from her attack, "Nice usage of your rapier in rapid stabs and with all of the training you been through your swinging speed has increase," Chris said, "But your father did show me how to deflect that kind of attack as he has done with mine when, I used it on him."

Reni found herself on the defensive as her mother used her Phoenix Rune sending even faster strikes at Reni then when she had done the same thing to her just moments ago. Reni move backwards fast as she could while blocking her mothers, strikes with her sword and shield. She couldn't strike back as the blows coming from her mom were too fast and powerful for her to switch to offense as there was no why she would last with that kind of power that's up against her. Then Chris final swing of her sword as she finished off from her multi-attack knocking Reni's sword away from her before she could recover from the onslaught, "That time you weren't holding your sword tightly enough. When you defend make sure you have a firm grip on your weapon when blocking," Chris said as she stared at a huffing and puffing Reni, "You're wondering why, I'm not out of breath like you when, I used my Rune like the move you used on me. Well your father taught me how to recover quickly from using a multiple attack. Now you're ready to give?"

"Sorry mom but like dad, I'm not going down till, I'm down and out," Reni said as she brought her shield in front of her bracing for another attack.

Chris just shook her head, "Reni from what, I heard from Ms. Hinako is that kind of thinking is what got him in so much trouble. He never knows when to stop or back down."

"Yeah but that's why you love him," Reni said as she shifted her weight to her front and rush at her mom using her shield as a battling-ram. Chris brought up her sword in front of her using it like a shield as Reni slammed into her with her shield.

Regaining her balance Chris was force back as her daughter swings that shield of hers like a club. Step-siding one of her mom's downward swings Reni slammed her shield on her mom's unguarded backside knocking her forward. Chris twisted around facing her daughter again as she recovered, "So you're using the same tactics that Red Bean and Green Tea use in their fighting styles," Chris said as she approve on her daughter changing her style when back into a corner as she would have to know how to use more then just her rapier and lance of hers, "I admit that when, I fight with them its hard to get pass their defenses. But that's only because when one defends the other attacks you on the other hand can only attack or defend at any given time."

"So what, I still can win this match," Reni said as she charge forward again but then her face turn to shock as her mom fell to the ground kicking her legs out from under her as she couldn't stop herself in time. She would have fallen to the ground but she was grabbed around her waist and lifted up as he mom carried her under her arm like a bag.

"Sorry dear but its getting late and, plus it's almost dinner time," Chris smiled at Reni.

"Mom!" Reni protested as she wiggled around her mothers hold trying to free herself, "I said to fight me for real!"

"Sorry but you're still my daughter and, I'm not about to hurt you," Chris said, "Try one of the other knights."

"Lady Chris the last time she did that you step in," Percival reminded her.

"Yeah when Leo hit her on her head with the flat side of his ax and when she started crying you threw that stool at his head," Borus said still bitter of that Chris has fallen for Ranma and that Reni still treats her as her mother.

"Well it's a mother's job to look out for her kids," Chris said still holding Reni under her arm.

"Yeah but you ask me to fight her," Leo said rubbing the back of his head where the wooden stool had hit him.

"I told you to train her not to hurt her like that," Chris said, "And with your kind of strength that blow, could have been very damaging to her head as she doesn't wear a helmet."

"Yup that's right!" one of the female knights said who's a mother herself.

"Yeah you don't hit a girl that young with an ax like yours it could lead to brain damage!" another one said as the females knights in the room sent glares to Leo causing the big knight to sweat seeing the angry stares.

"No wonder besides Chris that none of you of the Six Knights have any kids," a young female knight said.

"Yeah look at how they treat Louis imagine what they would do with their kids," another one said.

"Well, I'm not planning on having any kids anytime soon," Roland said keeping a calm face not letting what the female knights saying get to him unlike his fellow knights.

"Hey, Louis would you get Reni's rapier and also take her shield as well and put them in my room?" Chris asks looking at the kid in question handing him Reni shield that she had gotten off of her, "We need to wash up."

"Alright," Louis said as he grabs Reni's things and headed off to her room as Chris headed off to the baths.

"Reni really acts like Chris daughter," Percival said after Chris had left the room still carrying Reni under her arm.

"Well a family is the people that care for you and love you," Roland said.

"Yeah but how am, I suppose to train her if, I can't hurt her? Besides a scar here and there isn't that bad," Leo said causing all of the female knights to stare at him trying to burn holes through him with their glares.

"Putting a scar on a girl that young?" one of them growled.

"And ruin her good looks?" another said as a battle aura surrounded her and the rest of the women there.

"Get him!" one of them shouted and soon Leo found himself running for his life as a horde of angry female knights, chase after him.

"Well we won't be seeing Leo for awhile. Either he hides till the heat is off or gets caught by those ladies," Percival said watching the chase disappearing around the corner.

"I still can't believe that Lady Chris fell for Ranma," Borus muttered.

"Yeah all of the unmarried women are all into him as well," one of the knights said.

"The only thing that's holding them back is that the captain is his fiancée," another one said.

"And they're starting to put us by his stander when picking out a data," one of the guys grunted.

"Well Ranma isn't like most men that, I have met in my life," Roland inputted.

Percival look at Roland knowing that elves do live a lot longer then most other races, "How old are you anyways? I know that elves take awhile to show aging after they reach full maturely but, I don't really know what age that is."

"I'm hundred-eighteen," Roland answered.

"Really?" Borus ask as he didn't think that he was that young well young for an elf anyways.

"Yes is only when we elves reach around our late two-hundreds to three-hundreds of age that we settled down," Roland said.

"So how long do elves live?" Borus asks.

"Well the average age that we elves live is between five-hundred to seven-hundred years give or take but there have been some elves that have live to around a thousand," Roland said.

"So when you think those girls will catch up with Leo?" Borus asks.

"When we start hearing his screams," Percival answered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the baths of Brass Castle –

Placing her clothes in a wicker basket off to the side, Reni squatted down beside her mother Chris and scooped a several ladles of hot water over her head and shoulders, washing off the day's dust. Several other female knights had joined them in the baths washing up from their patrols and training. Two women that she had gotten to know over the time she spent staying here had joined them also. Her mom had assigned two of her best female knights to act as her bodyguards when she wasn't around. There was Emma who uses a short stabbing spear and a large shield to fight with. She had dark skin since she came from the Island Nations and has short curly blond hair. She was almost flat-chested and her muscular body rippled with her every movement. And there was Wendy a brown haired mage who's powerful in Wind and Earth magic who uses a long handle war pick in battle. Her skin was is a shade golden brown and she had a fuller, rounder body then Emma does. The two get along with each other even if Wendy likes to rub the fact that she's bigger in the chest and hips area then Emma is and who could be mistaken for a man now and then.

Naturally, the communal bath room followed the same design philosophy as Japanese baths, it was the only thing that made sense in a country where people were expecting to travel for days or weeks without washing. Everyone stood around for a while, rinsing and washing while standing on the floor. Great rivers of dirty soapy water cascaded off all the ladies but by the time they were done and heading to the large soaking tubs, they were clean enough that they would not be making each other dirty merely with their presence. Sitting in the warm water Reni began thinking back to the last two days she has spent in Brass Castle with her mom. And also how it had reminded her that she was in a different world now as she's been mostly been in Winda since she had gotten here. Like when she had gone out to get a dress that her mother wanted her to get as she really doesn't have a single dress in her wardroom. She just likes wearing pants instead of wearing a dress but Chris her mother has already given her money for the dress saying that she'll wear it when they need to look at their finest for a ball or something.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Shopping for clothes with her two bodyguards was well and truly enough to destroy any thoughts Reni may have had about the mineral content of the local currency. It was not that she was a clothes horse, fashion oriented or even a particularly keen shopper like some girls she knows. It was simply the difference between what is, and what was. "Prent a porte" or "ready to wear" clothes had only been introduced on Reni's home world about a century prior to her own birth as a standard within shops. Even then, they had not become common and accepted until mass production and population shortages during the Second World War forced their acceptance on the public. Of course, by Reni's time off-the-rack clothing was the norm, not the exception. Her idea of clothes shopping was walking past endless shops with infinite variety, then finding something you liked and searching for the right size.

Emma and Wendy quickly dissuaded her of that concept. In fact, they were as shocked by the concept of having clothes available and waiting for someone, as Reni had been with the idea that you would hand make, custom fit every single item. They had heard that their captain had been to another world but still they had the hard time getting use to the idea that people in their captain's daughter world that clothes would be just waiting for someone to buy them.

The home of the seamstress that her mom had told her to go to was only a short walk from the main fortress, as was to be expected with the tendency for businesses to be diversified throughout the walled in town in a homogenous manner. Wendy who's in front of the group began talking to Reni, "You'll like Mistress Lilly, Lady Reni. She's very good, and quite reasonable, too. She did the gowns for both of my sister's weddings. I came over here last night after we spoke to Lady Chris, and had a chat to her, so it should make things easier."

Pushing open the door, Wendy gestured for Reni to lead her into the well lit interior of the building with Emma following behind her. She had barely made it though the door and into the toasty warmth when a voice called out for the door to be shut. Jumping forwards so that Emma would not actually need to step on top of her, Reni realized just how warm the room was, warmer than some of the buildings that's she has been inside of in the fortress as kept. Looking around, Reni was amazed at the number of bolts of cloth that adorned the walls. She had been to a few haberdasheries and fabric shops in the mainland from the island inn, but Mistress Lilly's collection would have rivaled anything she had seen for quantity, and beat them hands down for variety.

"Ahh, you'll be Lady Jones that Wendy was telling me about then? My you're a young one, aren't you?" Mistress Lilly possessed what kind people would refer to as a generous figure. She also possessed a pair of the most calloused hands Reni had ever seen, and she had no doubt at all that the woman could sew all day long and not feel the slightest pain from gripping the needle or getting stabbed. Taking some wide steps around the girl, Mistress Lilly reached out occasionally to sweep imaginary cloth or lightly touch her waist or hips to see just where the body was underneath the clothes that Reni currently wore.

"I've got both my assistants in, and we can put off some work for the day, but I don't see any way we can have something right for wearing with royalty done by today. I'll work all night, and I'll get those lazy girls working too, but the best I can offer you is to have it by tomorrow morning. You can ask anyone else in the city if they can do it in time, but if they say yes, they'll be lying," Mistress Lilly explained to Reni.

"Tomorrow will be fine, thank you," Mentally Reni was trying to total up what bill for this dress would come to. Three dedicated people working on it all day and night? Did she even have enough money to cover the dress? But then her mother is paying the bill for the dress and she has the money for it. Besides mom could always just sit on dad's lap and asks him for some as she has seen her other mothers go and do that to him when they're asking him for something.

"Good. We'll need you here for as much time as you can spare, Lady Reni. If we're to do the fittings and measurements in a hurry, we'll save time if we don't have to fetch you." There was an expectant look to her eyes, which vanished into a broad smile when Reni nodded. Before the girl could explain she would be willing to sit and read while waiting, Mistress Lilly continued with the grace and might of a sailing ship.

"What color would you like?" Lilly asks her.

"Light blue if you don't mind," Reni said.

"Light blue... Light blue..." Lilly dug around for a while, moving bolts that were stacked against the wall until she pulled out one that was an almost perfect match. "How's this? It's silk, one of the best available. Wendy was saying you're the daughter of that Ranma fellow Master of Windia and your mother is Lady Chris so money isn't going to be a problem."

Gently running her fingers over the cotton, Reni marveled at just how smooth it was. Perhaps there was something to be said for hand making everything. "It's beautiful, Mistress Lilly."

"Good, good. And this will hang nicely for the skirt. Now just give me a moment." Placing the bolt to one side, the seamstress pulled out some parchment, a brush and some ink.

While Lilly worked over the design with swift, sure strokes Emma leaned in close. "Mistress Lilly is very good. She does the most beautiful work and she made the outfit that Chris wore to at the Anniversary Ball before she became Captain." (1)

As soon as Reni accepted the proposed design while the ink was still damp the seamstress underwent an instant transformation into an authoritative all-business mode. Reni was undressed in just a few moments, allowing her to understand why the room was kept so warm. A simple but very warm dressing gown was provided, but she could not put it on until Lilly had measured every possible length on her body. Being an Asian her proportions were slightly different from the typical Caucasian body type that these women around here like her mother resembled, but that did not pose any problem to the mistress of her trade.

The need for the excellent lighting was also made obvious quickly, since Mistress Lilly and her two assistants dived into the work right there, measuring and slicing material with almost reckless haste. Every few minutes Reni would be called up again to have another piece of cloth measured against her body in a process that seemed to take all day.

Somewhere during that time Wendy slipped out while Emma stood guard only to return with meals for all of them. By the time evening rolled around, the basic under-dress was nearing completion, as was the mass of petty-coats that would give her skirt its volume. With the main work progressing well on the dress, Lilly nodded her satisfaction and thanks to Reni and allowed her to leave for the night. "Be back early tomorrow. We'll have some work to do finishing things off, but if you come by just after dawn we should be ready for the final fitting and adjustment."

Admiring herself in the full length mirror, Reni marveled at how jealous her friends she has made back at Windia would be if they could see her now, truly, it was a dress fit for a fairytale princess. Well with her father a Master of his own castle so she guessed that she was one in a way. The dress was done in the fine silk that she had picked out yesterday, but Mistress Lilly had made several additions. The front of the bodice was done in high grade silk of just a slightly darker blue, as were the linings of several large pleats running down the wide skirt. Given the way the human eye was naturally attracted to movement and detail, the small areas of silk gave the impression that most of the dress was made of the expensive fabric, while in reality that was not the case.

Following the current fashions in Zexen, the dress came all the way up to her throat, and descended to just brush against the floor as she walked. Running her hands down the side of her bodice and then out onto the flaring skirt, Reni reminded herself to be careful of how much of Orihime and Mamie fine foods she eats. There was no elastic in the dress, it was simply cut to match her figure, meaning that she could not afford to let her waist or hips grow otherwise she would be wasting all the hard work that had gone into it. But she is still a growing girl and when she out grows this dress she will have to hand it down to Iris as she gets bigger as she grows.

And when she brought it back to the fortress and showed it to Chris… Well so now knows what some kids had to go through with their parents and her mom had pick her up and took her to the women's only area of the base to show her off to the other female knights. After that she had went back to their room and put on her fighting outfit and challenge her mom to a duel which she lost.

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"Reni…" Chris said breaking her line of thought as she's been washing her back with a washcloth as Reni sat in her lap in the bath, "So did you clean up the mess in our room?"

"Oh, I got Louis to clean it for me," Reni said as Chris dumps a bucket of water over her head.

"You shouldn't have Louis do your chores for you," Chris said as Reni shook her head like a dog after getting a bath.

"Oh come on Captain she's just getting boys to do her every bidding for her," Emma said.

"And that's what we girls do best," Wendy giggled along with the other women in the bath.

"Yeah she been having Louis doing odd jobs for her since she got here," Emma said.

"Reni is this true?" Chris asks looking to her daughter who was leaning her back on her chest with her breast rubbing against Reni's back using them as back pillows.

"Well, I'm just doing what you and the others do with dad to get him to do stuff," Reni said causing Chris to blush.

"So you have been using your female charms to get Master Ranma to do things for you," Wendy grinned at Chris.

"Well that's what my mom did with my dad and it always works," one of the women in the bath said.

"Reni you know that you're father isn't going to like it that you're into boys now," Chris smiled at Reni.

"Well…," Reni said returning the smile, "I'm sure that you can get him to see things our way." Both mother and daughter began giggling soon joined by the other women in the bath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the meeting room of Brass Castle –

Salome was busy at the desk looking over paperwork for the work being done around the castle. He was looking at the forms for the new equipment that's coming in from Windia with the new equipment they're getting defending the castle from attack will be much easier. They have already set up the some trebuchets and place the three arbalests that was used at the last battle were place into set positions along the wall facing the plains.

They had started setting up for battle since the reports of one of the supply bases that Ranma has been setting up was attack and all of the defenders been killed. All of the supplies that were going to be sent to the outlining villages were all looted. All they found of the enemy that attack them was that they used crossbows during the attack from the bolts they found embedded in the bodies of the bodies of the defenders. They couldn't find any bodies of the enemies that had attack and all but the bolts were the only thing they could find of the attacking force. The enemy was smart enough to take all of the bodies of their fallen with them so that they wouldn't know who had attack them.

Ranma had contacted him after receiving the report of the attack to see what he can find out. He has been looking into every led that he could find but all of them came to a dead end. According to the reports he has read a transport unit was in the base at the time being led by one of Ranma's students he had hand pick to led it. So that meant that the attacking forces were much stronger then the Harmonian Army they had faced with. Or that Harmonian has sent out for the big guns in their army as they saw that they have to fight them for keeps with Ranma here.

Looking up from the parchment he was reading Salome reach from another form to read over when he saw he wasn't alone in the room anymore causing him to jump. But calm down after seeing who it was, "Watari what are you doing here?"

"Ranma sent me to talk to you. He's busy with the girls at the moment," Watari answered.

"Oh he's finally agreed to letting the other girls to sleep with him isn't he," Salome said as there was a bet going around on how long it's going to take for Ranma to cave in and let the other girls that are in love with him to get him to let them sleep with him. He doesn't like the fact that even with Reni calling Lady Chris her mother she still has to fight to marry him. And there was still his promise Ranma had made that he's going to kill Chris sooner or later.

"Yes they're still talking about the sleeping arrangements with Ranma," Watari said to him that show a hint of amusement in his voice but then turned back to his usually emotionless voice, "So you found out about who attack the supply base?"

"No all that we know is that the attackers used crossbow bolts with black feathers and all other clues burned down with the base," Salome said.

"How about the person that shot, Maria any reports on active 'Howling Voice Guild' members in the Grassland area?" Watari asks.

"Well using all of my networks, I can't find any trace of any Guild members in the Grasslands," Salome said as he has a very good network of informants throughout the Grasslands and into some of the near by countries, "How about you and your fellow ninjas? Came up with anything with your sources?"

"No, none of the informants have any leads. Ayame is trying to gather information but isn't coming up with any leads. Kasumi being one of Ranma's fiancées maybe a skilled ninja but still hasn't learn the landscape of the Grasslands let and is busy keeping an eye on the going ons in Windia. Lachette is working with Sumire in her new trading business that she has started up. And Sasuke well he's better off just in spying and setting up traps rather then doing any real ninja work," Watari said as he can't see why Kodachi keeps Sasuke around as a ninja servant. But he is very good at spying and setting up traps but that's all her has going for him as a ninja.

"Alright just inform me on any new updates," Salome said, "And when is the shipment of equipment will get here?"

"Well the wagon train left this morning so it should take about two days to reach here," Watari said before disappearing from sight.

"One of these days, I have to asks, how they do that," Salome said to himself before returning to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Harmonian Army camp –

"So we attack the outlining forts and supply bases along boarders of Windia to get Ranma's forcers to attack us," Albert said laying out the plan.

"If we do that then we'll leave our rear wide open for attack from Brass Castle forces," Dio said as the reason why they didn't just march around Brass Castle was that they would be attack from the back from the forces inside of the walls.

"Yes that's why you well send some units to lay siege to the castle along with air support from the Mantor Riders to keep the defenders busy till our plan is fulfill," Albert explained.

Sasarai look over the plans that Albert had laid out, "There be many loses to our side if we do this you know."

"Yes but to get rid of Ranma this will be the price to be paid and once he's gone the rest of the Grassland forces will follow suit," Albert said.

"This plan will take awhile to play out as the reinforcements won't be here for a couple more days," Sasarai said.

"Well then you then better be planning on which units that you can afford to lose when the plan is set into motion then," Albert said taking his leave.

"I don't like this," Dio said after Albert had left the tent. He was use to having some of his troops dying on him but the way Albert acted it was like losing pieces in a chess game to him.

"Yes but if we're going to conquer the Grasslands we'll need to get rid of Ranma first," Sasarai said deep in thought as he wonders what's Anarchy is planning as he has seen his types of people before but never at the scoop before. Who knows what his ultimate goal is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Lake Castle –

Ranma sighed as he leaned on the guardrail over looking the waterfront of the pier. He had gotten Little Viki to teleport him to Lake Castle for awhile till the girls are done setting up whose going to be sleeping with him tonight. Before he had left he saw that they had Martha drawing lots for them in the lottery for sleeping with him. Well at least with Martha there the girls wouldn't start fighting again.

"Hi brother," turning Ranma saw his three sisters Natsume, Kurumi and Yun walking towards him. He's been so busy with Windia that he hasn't seen the three of them for awhile now. But at least Yun is really getting to know their older sisters.

"Hi girls," Ranma said as he gave Yun a hug, "How's has it been going?"

"Fine," Kurumi said, "Been teaching Yun our branch of the school and she's been doing well."

"Wow really?" Ranma asks his youngest sister.

"Yup been doing real well," Yun giggled.

"So we haven't seen you in awhile," Natsume the oldest of the Jones siblings grinned, "Once little brother finds girls he has no time for his sisters."

"Well…" Ranma began sweating a little, "I been busy with work in maintaining the castle and filling out all of the paper works."

"And being naughty with your girlfriends," Yun giggled seeing her big brother face turning red.

"Yeah so how long do we have to wait for some nieces or nephews?" Kurumi asks pulling on her ribbon in her hair.

"Yes, little bro how long?" Natsume asks.

"Hi Ranma!" Thomas had come just in time to save him from his sisters. Following right behind him is Cecile with him as always.

"Hi Thomas, Cecile how are things here?" Ranma greeted his friend.

"Doing fine," Cecile answered.

"Brother having girl problems," Yun said.

"Tell me about it," Hugo said as he walks up to their group looking all rugged, "Lilly went and beat me up after this girl gave me a kiss for helping her with some boxes at Mamie restaurant. Then all of the sudden after she gave me that kiss Lilly went and jump all over me."

"There you are!" Hugo turned white as Lilly stomp over to him, "How dare you go and flirt with that girl in front of me!"

"All, I did was help her and besides it's not like were boyfriend and girlfriend," Hugo said pressing his back against the guardrail.

"So does that mean that, I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend?" Lilly asks with a mean face with her face right in front of his.

"So you're in love with Hugo then," Ranma said.

"What it's nothing like that!" Lilly shouted waving her hands in front of her.

"Sure then why are you blushing then?" Kurumi smiled at her.

"Yup this reminds me of Ranma life before he left his old life," Natsume asks.

"Better be careful with Hugo or you lose him," Ranma said to Lilly.

"Yeah and big brother knows all about girls since he has many girlfriends that fight over him," Yun said.

"Wow it must be rough to have all of those girls on you all of the time," Thomas said very glad that he wasn't in Ranma's shoes. He still smarts from the beating that the girls gave him awhile back.

"Indeed he does," said a husky voice.

Turning they saw a literal bombshell of a woman. She has long, flowing bright red hair that went down to her slim waist with bounce to it. Her lively green eyes captivated anyone lucky enough to look into them. Her skin is a healthy tan color and is smooth, soft, velvety skin, not a hint of a blemish anywhere and absolutely mind blowing to touch. Her high cheekbones highlighted a painfully beautiful face that could have graced the cover of any magazine. She is dressed in a very form-fitting blue leather body suit that emphasizes her curves. The leather suit left her slim limbs bare. She has impossibly long legs and has a firm muscle tone remained subtly hidden, only revealing itself when she stretched - not that anyone would still be conscious if they saw her stretching. She has very impressive, ample, over-developed breasts that seem to defy gravity and an even larger heart-shape rump and gorgeous thighs. The bodysuit is clearly filled out to its very limits so much so that it looks likes it's painted right on her. It especially looks painted on around the chest and rear area as she has her chest thrust out as her lower-back forward showing off her curves. She also wore a small white jacket; open in the front with dome-shaped shoulder pads made of metal. However, the jacket didn't cover much, merely accentuated her impressive chest. Matching white gloves, knee high boots and a white top hat completed the ensemble. With an aura that fairly screamed out "I'm hot!", she made sure that everyone got the idea, flaunting her 42-24-36 figure in front of them. Her figure had the perfect balance of toned fitness and voluptuous curves that most women would kill to have. She also held a strange looking sword that looks more like a key holding it in front of her firmly planted in the ground using it like a cane. (2)

"And, I thought that Ms. Jeane and Hinako were well endowed," Kurumi gasps as she saw the body of the sexy woman standing in front of them. Natsume nodded dumbly as she might not be as develop as her older sister but she was coming along well but this woman had them and the other girls she knows outgunned as she was the very image of the word stack.

Hugo jaws had drop and was staring stupidly at the woman till Lilly saw that and slap him to get him to stop staring at her. Lilly couldn't stand that Hugo was looking at that redhead bimbo like that. First it was that cute girl that works at Mamie's restaurant and the fact that girl was more develop then she is had nothing to do with it that she had punch Hugo after she had saw that girl kiss him. Looking down to her chest which hasn't grown that much as she had gotten taller she grunted a bit as she couldn't help that she's a late bloomer.

Cecile look down to her chest her hands cover them looking at Thomas who was blushing bight red just staring at the woman before them. She had a slight blush as she glance sideways at Thomas wondering if he was into girls with big breast like most guys she knows. Ranma was blushing as well as he knew that a sexy woman appearing out of nowhere didn't mean anything good for him. Yun on the other hand was wondering why the grownups were all staring at that woman for. Then one of her visions hit her and she knew who the person was and knew what was in store for her big brother.

"Hello there Ranma," the woman smiled, much like that of a fox who has found something tasty, "I'm Top Hat the eldest of the Hat sisters and second oldest of the family. It's time for you to fight me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma finally squares off with one of the three eldest of the Hat siblings. Can Ranma beat an opponent that's even more skilled in battle then he is? Also will, Tina and the others will kill him when Top's sexy female servants start warming themselves up to him and they want him to warm them up as well? And why is Top looking at Thomas like that for?

Author's Notes

1 – Look at vol.1 of Suikoden Manga for more information.

2 – Alright how many of you people need me to tell you where I got the sword from?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	39. The Hot Older Sister!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 29 – The Hot Older Sister!

"You're Tina's and Mind's sister?" Cecile asks as she couldn't pull her eyes away from Top Hat's chest.

"Yes, I am," Top said, "And its time for you and I to have our match Ranma."

"So what's your power?" Ranma asks as he knows he has to take whatever he can from her before they fight for any weakness that she has.

"Oh looking for any weakness that, I have," Top laugh causing her chest to jiggled, about making Cecile cover Thomas eyes and Lilly to smack Hugo again to get them stop looking at her, "Well when it comes to tactics and skills, I'm the best. I'm the most gifted mind in all aspics of war tactics and reading what the enemy is going to do next. I'm a strategist but unlike those other strategists that you know, I can back up my bark with my bite."

"What's going on here?" Caesar asks as he saw what was happening near the pier but then stop and began to mumble as he spots the shapely figure of the babe in the white top hat.

"So you're the Silverberg that's helping Ranma here," Top Hat said as she walks over to him putting a sway with her hips and a jerk to her walk causing her chest to jiggle with each step. She walks around him looking at him from head to toe. Then she stopped in front of him nodding her head as she reaches her conclusion "Just as, I thought a weakling."

"What!" Caesar shouted, "Hey, I'm not a weakling!"

"Oh please you couldn't even beat Mind in a fight," Top said as pick up her keyblade and sliced it through the air opening up a portal. She reached in and pulled out Mind from it.

"Hi sis so you're fighting Ranma now," Mind said as she saw who had pulled her out of her lab.

"Yup and also would you mind and show Caesar here that he's an upcoming strategist but is useless as a fighter," Top smiled at her sister who smiled back evilly, "And no using your gadgets on him."

"Alright, I show him what, I pick up from Fight!" Mind shouted as she launched herself at Caesar who look wide eyed as she fall on him like a hungry dog with his food dish after hearing the can opener.

Sounds of Mind beating up Caesar could be heard in the background with his screams of pain as Top walks back to Ranma and the others. They all swept drop as they stared at a small girl who currently beating up a guy that twice her sizes. (1)

"Well while, Mind is busy beating up nesthead over there," Top said glancing back to the scene behind her, "Let's get the ground rules down on our fight."

"Will Caesar be alright?" Thomas asks as Mind had Caesar in a headlock and punching him on top of his head while he tried to break her hold on him.

"Sure he'll be fine," Top Hat said turning to face him. As her eyes lock onto him her eyes widen before closing slightly must like a fox smiling a smile of someone that likes what they see in front of them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Thomas asks as he seen that look before but they were always directed towards Ranma not to him before. It was the same kind of smile that he has seen the girls that are after Ranma have on them when dealing with Ranma. Cecile also sees this and plants herself in front of Thomas protecting him from that top heavy bimbo.

Top Hat marched up to Thomas as the other got out of her way when she reach Cecile she just pick up the smaller girl and toss her aside while keeping her eyes lock onto Thomas who was sweating heavily. She kneeled down meeting his eye level as she's much taller then he is she smiled warmly at him before grabbing him and cuddled him into her ample bosom.

"You're so cute!" Top said as she went and rub her face into Thomas thick hair.

"Stop, I can't breathe!" Thomas shouted as he pops his head free from Top's big melons taking in deep breaths as he could breathe again.

"You're so cute! In fact if you were to put on a dress you can past as a girl," Top giggled as she planted his face back into her chest. Since she's taller then he is she held him up lifting him a couple of inches off of the ground as she stood over six feet tall.

"You know she's right," Lilly said as they all could see Thomas passing as a girl with the right kind of dress on.

"Yeah just like those to guys that dress as women that use to work for Ukyo," Kurumi said.

"With the right amount of makeup and the right kind of outfit Thomas can pass as a handsome young girl," Natsume said as she has seen girls that could pass as guys and some guys that could pass as girls.

"Wait you mean she's into pretty boys?" Ranma asks as he blinks as they way Top is rubbing Thomas face into her chest was much like how the girls like to do to him. But none of the girls come even close to the sheer sizes of Top's melons. The twin orbs that were barely held in check by that leather suit that's skin tight just covering them would have done proud to, a varsity volleyball team, as the balls!

"You stop right now!" Cecile shouted as she rushes to Top's side pointing her spear at her, "Can't you see you're killing him!"

Looking down Top sees that Thomas face has turn blue and his nose is bleeding good thing he had already fainted by then due being overly exposed to THAT part of the female anatomy. Popping his head out from between her breast she sees that he's still alive, "Oh my, he's shy isn't he," Top said then smiled holding him like a girl would do with a large doll, "But that just makes him even cuter."

"Shouldn't you be fighting with my brother so that he can prove that he's strong enough to marry Tina?" Kurumi asks as she heard from Tina that the older siblings of the Hat's are much stronger then the younger ones. But by the way Top is acting like she could help but wonder if only Dark was the serious one when it comes down to fighting of the older Hats.

"Well, I was but seeing that, I found such a cute guy. I have made other plans," Top smiled.

"Let go of Master Thomas NOW!" Cecile shouted as Top Hat paid her no mind.

"Que, Fern," Top calling elves to her side. Both of them are have dusty bronze colored skin that showed that they are Forest Elves. Their white hair went nicely with their skin tone. A sleeveless, deer-skin vest, unbutton, showing their bellybuttons, was worn above the matching pair of deer skin pants that hug their shapely thighs. They wore nothing underneath their matching vests showing much of their skin. If not for the thin leather rope that held the two fronts together in a knot, their breasts would have been exposed. And they all could see that with each breath that the two took in it seemed that the rope would snap at anytime as it tries to hold in check the twin pairs of melon sizes breasts. Both of them are armed with wooden poles but at the top of the poles are two metal short metal sticks connected by a metal chain. Making it look like a nunchaku but with one pole longer then the other.

Cecile step back as the two elves step in front of her, standing between her and Top, "Hey no fair!"

"What are forest elves doing here?" Nei said as she had come out to see what's going on since the sounds of Caesar screams of pain as Mind continue to beat him out. Toppo and Shabon followed her when her sharp hearing had pick up Caesar screams.

"What's that woman doing to Thomas?" Shabon asks as she spots Top holding the motionless form of Thomas.

"Oh they're with Top, Tina's older sister and Top has a thing for cute looking guys like Thomas," Lilly said then when she looks at Hugo who remained silent for all of that time she growled. As Hugo was staring stupidly at Top as with all of the rubbing that she's doing with Thomas is causing her breast to jiggled wildly. She reeled back and punched Hugo on the back of his head almost making him fall over, "Stop looking at her pervert!"

Hugo just laugh half-heartedly as he rub the lump that Lilly gave him, "Sorry but just look at her! How can, I not stare!"

"He's right," Natsume said as she could break her glaze at the hot bod of Top.

"Almost makes you wanna become a lesbian," Kurumi said as she's been hit on more then once from girls that swing that way.

"Oh so you're interested in that hey," Top smiled wickedly, "Well how about later, I show you the pleasure that only another woman can show to another woman."

"Pleasure that another woman that can show to another what does that mean?" Shabon ask to Nei who started blushing and Toppo began edging away from them as he didn't want to explain to Shabon what that meant.

"What's a lesbian?" Yun asks her older siblings.

"Natsume, Kurumi would you two handle this," Ranma said then walks over to Top Hat before they could protest, "Top aren't you suppose to be fighting with me not feeling up Thomas like that?"

"So it's not like that most guys wouldn't mind what, I'm doing to him now is it?" Top smiled her voice h honey sweet, silky smooth, sensual voice thrummed in Ranma ears filling him with a sudden, almost erotic warmth that nearly made him swoon with desire. Like how the girls do to him but she didn't need to do anything to him just talk in that husky voice of hers, "As, I said before that, I'm changing my plans. Too bad too as, I had a good battle plan for us Ranma. But, I had no idea how cute Thomas is in real life!"

"And your plan is what?" Ranma asks.

"Well, I can talk to my bros and have them just let you go and marry little sis instead of fighting us. And all, I ask in return is that, I get to keep Thomas here," Top said as Thomas snap out of it as he heard what she just said.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted at once when they heard it.

"Don't, I get a say in this," Thomas asks as Top held his face to her soft and firm volleyball sizes breasts.

"There's no way, I'm letting you take Master Thomas like that!" Cecile shouted as she reeled back with her shield and punch with it sending Que and Fern flying back taking completely surprises of the power that Cecile pack in her small frame. With her path clear she charged at Top to make her let go of Thomas.

But she never got that far as Top just vanished in front of her along with Thomas. Cecile stop in her tacks as she felt her entire body lock up reminding her of the pressure points that Ranma show her and the others when they first met him. She couldn't move any part of her body but her head as she tried to will her body to work again.

"I don't just study tactics and fighting styles but also learned first hand how to use them," Top smiled as she had Thomas hanging over her shoulder behind the frozen Cecile, "I have studied every fighting style that has been created and also learned to use every weapon ever made. True that my sister Fight is better then me but she still hasn't gotten the better of me when we fight."

"So you trained as a Jake-of-all-trades warrior," Hugo asks as he openly stared at her chest which caused Lilly to hit him again.

"Yup not only to be become an all purpose martial artist but also for another reason," Top said.

"Which is?" Thomas asked as he tried to break free from her grip.

"Simple this reason!" Top side as she took a pose that stuck out her chest her hips to sway a bit and show her firm toned body that put to shame to supermodels as well as Jeane and Hinako the two sexiest women in the Grassland forces, "I'm in my 30s and still have a body of a 20 year old."

"Wait aren't, you too old for Thomas then?" Hugo said but then wished that he didn't as he sees Top glaring daggers at him. Her two elves companions were also glaring down at Hugo as well as they didn't like it when someone says that their mistress is too old for something. Their hands grip their weapons tighter as they waited for the go ahead from their mistress to go at the little runt.

"Pan," Top said as another elf dressed in a skimpy ninja outfit that looks a lot like Kasumi's, but is colored orange instead appears next to her. Her skin is midnight colored and the elf ears peeking out from her silver-gray hair showed she is a Dark Elf. She was incredibly tall, over seven feet. And her svelte frame was packed with feminine muscles. Her outfits top barely contain the two mountain sizes orbs in them. Her statuesque frame glowed with the sunlight off of her chiseled, yet alluring muscles as her skin reflected the light. A super-amazon like nothing none of them had ever seen before.

Hugo gulped loudly as Top pointed the towering Dark elf name Pan towards him. She smiled as she walked over to him cracking her knuckles as she did. As she got up to him Lilly jump in front of him protecting him from the giant elf, "Hold it no one but me gets to beat Hugo up!"

"Oh you're his girlfriend," Pan said looking down at Lilly who started blushing at that remark.

"What no!" Lilly shouted back, "I'll mean there's no way that, I would fall for a runt like him!"

"Hey!" Hugo shouted at her as he didn't like to be reminded that he's shorter then Lilly is, "And like, I would ever fall for a flat-chested tomboy like you!"

Lilly look at Hugo with narrow eyes before turning to Pan, "Okay go ahead and smash him."

Hugo sweated heavily as Pan close in on him as she lifted her massive arms up to double fisted smash him but was stop short by Top's voice, "Pan no smashing the runt shorter then he already is just go and dunk him." Pan look sad but then cheered up as she figured out what her mistress meant. Hugo screamed as he was thrown from the hill overlooking the pier as fell into the water down below.

"Wow you got a good throwing arm," Yun said as she saw how far she had thrown Hugo from where they were at.

"That should teach him," Lilly smiled as she spies Hugo splashing in the lake as he swam his way to the pier, 'Serves him right for saying, I'm flat chested. I'm growing!'

"Top there's no way, I'm going to let you take Thoams," Ranma said as he unlocks Cecile from the pressure point used on her.

"Very well then this will be your test then. Beat me and save Thomas from losing his virginity," Top said.

"What!" Thomas shouted his eyes going bug eyed as he didn't want to lose his virginity this way.

"NNNOOOO!" Cecile scream as she charged at Top again swinging her spear wildly. But Top just disappear in front of her again looking around she finally spots her and her three elves standing on top of one of the buildings with Pan holding Thomas now.

"Ranma, I send one of my servants to get you when, I get everything set up and also you have time to prepare to fight me and some of my servants. Besides if you're going to play the role of the hero you're going to have to fight your way through my minions. Also when you lose to me or to one of my servants then you have to sex with them as they haven't had a man for such along time," Top smiled as she enjoyed the shock look on Ranma's face when she told him that.

"Don't, I get a say in this?" Thomas asks but was cut off as Pan shoved his face between her breasts who was clearly enjoying it.

"So we'll be…" Que began.

"… seeing you!" Fern finish.

"See ya," Pan said as all five of them disappeared from sight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later at the front of the manor of Lake Castle–

"So let me get this straight," Chris said as she had arrived to speak to Ranma face to face when Viki the younger one as the older one was still away had teleported herself over to Brass castle to tell her the news of what happen. She had brought along Reni and Roland with her on the trip, "You're going to have to fight Tina's sister who has kidnapped Thomas as she has a thing for cute guys and if not she keeps him. And if you get beaten by one of her servants then you're going to have to go and have sex with them instead!"

"Yup that's right," Ranma said as he laugh a bit with a big sweat drop running down his head as all of the girls after him are staring daggers at him.

"So there was a Dark Elf with her?" Roland asks him.

"Yup she had a Dark Elf with her," Ranma said.

"Why you never seen one?" Chris asks him.

"Well we Light Elves have never gotten along with Dark Elves but we do get along with the other types of elves," Roland said.

"There are other types of elves?" Meg asks who had come along with her daughter. She had been in the Elf Village before and after it had been rebuilt and mostly she had seen the same light skins elves there.

"Yes but they're mostly found on the lands across the sea," Roland said as he remembers what he learned in the Elf Village where he grew up in. The only elf other then a Light elf he has ever seen was a Forest elf that had sailed across the sea.

"Ranma you can't go!" Anne shouted as she finally gets the chance to sleep with Ranma again but now this happens. If Ranma gets beaten then he'll have to have sex with Tina's sister servants.

"Yeah there's no way we're letting you get mob by oversex bimbos!" Kathy said.

"So like it's any different from what he goes through with you girls," Landis said who's safely on top of the roof far from the girls down below.

"Hey!" all of the girls shouted up to him.

"Well you girls do mob Ranma whenever you girls get the chance too," Martha said who had finishes the sleeping arrangements with the girls and Ranma. She had return with the girls when Ayame had gone and had given them the information of what happened at Lake Castle.

"We don't do that," Anne said to her Aunt who then gave her that look that she use to give her when she wanted her to tell her the truth when she was a child, "Well not that much."

"Also what happened to Caesar?" Martha asks as she and the others look at the heavy bandaged form of the young strategist of the army.

"Oh, I went and beat him up without my gadgets," Mind smiled.

"You did what?" Tina asks her sister.

"Well big sis wanted to show him that he might have a great mind but when it comes down to backing up his words he's a weakling," Mind said.

"Wow you are a weakling," Mio said to Caesat who just mumbled in response as he has a bandage covering his mouth.

"Sorry girls but, I have to do this he would do the same thing for me," Ranma said to them.

"Yes but still you have no idea how my sister servants can get when they see a guy! There's no guys where my sister has made her home at and most of them are just as bad as my sister in getting into bed with someone," Tina said as the many times she has been to her sister place many times her sister servants had tried to get her to swing both ways like her sister does. The only thing that held them back from just ganging up on her was the fact that Top would be very displease with them if they did.

"So how many servants does your sister have in her service?" Kasumi asks her.

"Well above five-hundred last time, I check not counting the servants that she can magically summon to fight with her," Tina said as she really has no idea how many servants her sisters actually has working for her.

"Wait you mean that Ranma-chan has to fight his way through hundreds of servants who if they beat him they get to have sex with him?" Ukyo asks.

"It's like time that Ranma go and fought his way through the Seven Lucky Gods," Shampoo said as she was there when it happened.

"Ranma if you do this you might have to sleep with those hussys!" Kodachi said as a dark aura appeared around her as she though of what those girls might do to 'her' Ranma along with the other girls.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Cecile shouted at them, "RANMA HAS TO SAVE MASTER THOMAS!"

"Yes she right my mind is made up, I have to do this," Ranma said to the group his eyes showing that nothing they say or do will get him to change his mind now.

"Beside if you beat them you save Thomas and if you fail you get to have sex with those sexy servants of Top's either way you win in either way," Landis said from the roof. The girls all look at him before Ranko's haired change to black with silver threads in streaks through it and blasted Landis with a blast of lighting. Landis had smoke coming off of him as he fell on his back after being shock with the kind of power that came from Ranko.

"Sorry did, I come at a bad time?" a new voice spoke to up.

Turning they saw a pearly-skinned, gorgeous and voluptuous female Light Elf with long luxurious platinum hair standing behind them. She is dressed in a simple white tunic that left nothing to the imagination. It is made out of the finest silk, but is barely enough to cover a tea tray. The garment is snug, very snug, has a plunging neckline and the hem just barely cleared her fanny and shapely hips, giving any interested spectator a very good view of her long, slender legs. Looking down south she was unusually busty for a light elf who has melons for breast. The top of her dress had no sleeves, showing off her slim shoulders. She held a long polish wooden staff with a red crystal gem on top of it.

Roland mouth hung open as he stared at the bustiest female elf that he has ever seen before. He had no idea that an elf could grow that big as all of the female elves he has seen are slender built then the much fuller figure of human females. Nei stared at the chest of the Light elf standing in front of her as she imitated a fish out of water. When she saw the three elves that were with Top she had just thought that the reason why they were much more shapely and much fuller figure then she was, that they are different types of elves then she was. She was sure that the only reason why they were voluptuous built was that two of them are Forest elves and that giant female elf is a Dark elf. She looks over at the only other elf that was in the Grasslands that she knows of besides her and began growling. He was acting like a human male staring stupidly at an overstuff woman. She couldn't help it that her breast could easily be cover by her hands.

"I am Wendy, I'm here to transport you to my mistress home," the busty elf said to him. She then waved her staff in a circle creating a portal, "Step through here."

"Hold it there's no way were going to let you just take Ranma along where we can't keep an eye on him from getting mob by you bimbos," Emily growled at her.

"Oh, I can just turn on my viewing screen and we can watch the show," Mind spoke up.

"Well you girls can watch and don't worry there's no way, I'm going to let anyone besides you girls to do that with me," Ranma smiled as he walk to the portal.

"Hey Ranma!" Landis who had recovered from the lighting blast, "Maybe you should just let Top keep Thomas besides he'll be surrounded by shapely women like Wendy over there as you are with the girls that are after you."

Landis eyes widen as he was bean with the empty wooden crate that Cecile threw at him, "Ranma please bring Thomas back!" she pleaded with him as the thought of Thomas being force to do acts that she wish that maybe he'll do to her someday to those overstuff women.

"Don't worry, I will," Ranma said to her.

"Be prepare to fight with everything you have once you step through," Wendy said to him as he stops in front of the portal, "Just don't try to kill anyone."

"Don't worry as long as they do the same with me," Ranma said as he steps through the doorway.

"We will," Wendy said as she step through after him the portal closing after them. The girls rush to Mind's lab to watch as their Ranma must fight and win or losses his virginity to someone besides one of them and they all hope it would be her that would take it from him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma must fight his way through Top's servants who will do everything they can to get into Ranma's pants. The girls watch getting madder and more stream as more and more, busty scantily clan women fight against Ranma and the way they're doing it is causing some of the guys as well as the girls to faint with loss of blood through their noses. As they're taste in clothes range from down right skimpy to a sure firer guarantee nose bleed central! And can he deal with Top Hat who always thinks five steps ahead of him? Also what's happening to Thomas in the hands of the maids that Top has taking care of him? Wait who's that with the strange looking ax standing between Ranma and Thomas? And will, I ever get a new pre-reader?

Author's Notes

1 – Think of the beating that Keitaro got from Sarah when the first met from Love Hina.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	40. Forest Battle!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 30 – Forest Battle!

Ranma found himself in a meadow full of flowers of all the colors of a rainbow surround by trees after stepping through the portal. Taking in a deep breath he smelled the air of the forest it smells full of life as he took it all in. There was a warm that came from the surroundings that he couldn't put to words filled him he had never felt so at peace ever before.

"This is the meadow that Magic grew with her magic," Wendy said as she steps through the portal showing that she feels at ease as well, "This is one of the few places in this place that no violence is allowed to happen in. There are meadows scattered all around the area so you'll be able to rest after you fight off some of the girls. Besides Top feels that fighting a fighter, after they have fought off many other fighters weakening the fighter over time isn't much of a fight and is very unfair something she hates winning such a weak victory. So you'll be able to rest after fighting your way through one area to another."

"So it will be like a video game where when, I reach the next area it be like a level in a game," Ranma said to her.

"Yup but if you lose you also win as everyone in the area will get to have sex with you," Wendy smiled as she sees the dreaded look on his faces.

"Great just great," Ranma dead paned as he knows that the girls are watching and that if he lose he'll be dead either from the girls getting a hold of him after he returns beaten or after they all want him to have sex with them as well if he lives through the first one, "Will the areas be low level fighters getting higher with each area?"

"Well there'll be a mixer of strong and weak fighters throughout the areas so you'll have your work cut out for you," Wendy said, "And also there be different types environments throughout the area and the girls who fight at their best in those kinds of places will be waiting for you there."

"So where do, I go?" Ranma asks.

"You are currently south of the castle just make your way northward and you will see it," Wendy said as she open another portal and left Ranma by himself.

"So going up against hundreds of women who are eager to beat me so they can have sex with me," Ranma said to himself, "It's just like back home but without the beating up part."

Ranma let out a deep breath as he readied himself, "Good thing that, I came prepare for this." He unloaded all of his equipment that he had brought with him from the hidden weapons technique. His blaster was repaired from his last fight with Blight which was damage during the fight. His armor which was given to him by Brute has been completely repaired a short time ago this time it's more durable then the old one. Over it he would wear the complete armor suit that Kohran made that's a knock off of the armor suits from Dragonball Z. The custom made one she gave to him was fitting to his frame perfectly as she had made him strip down to his boxers to measure his sizes. Her face was bright red as she took his measurements and her hands linger on his body as she felt up his muscles.

Taking out his sword he gave it a couple of swings before sheathing it back to his side. Then he changed his bracelet on his left arm into its blaster form and gave a test fire to see that everything was in working order. Underneath the bracelet he wore a black glove that covered his scar that still was on his palm. This model firing trigger was inside the blaster so that he only had to squeeze his fingers inside to firer it instead of pressing the side button to fire. While Ranma still needs to hold the blaster with his other arm when aiming and when he charged the blaster for a charge power shot. And the blue cape that Kodachi had made for him hanging over where his wing would come out of, "Alright Top, I hope that you taught your girls how to fight since, I'm not going to lose Thomas." Ranma said to himself as he made his way through the forest ready for anything thrown at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Top Hat's Castle –

Thomas found himself in a place that most guys would love to be in his place. The room he was in had one small table and single chair that were the only furnishings in the large room. In the middle of the room was a tall pill of pillows that all look overstuff but would be nice to sit or lay upon them. Light came from the large glass windows that lit the room with light. Thomas wouldn't have minded to sit on one of the pillows as they were firm and soft but they wouldn't let him.

He was sitting on the lap of a tall busty raven hair wearing a snug French Maid outfit. Her skirt and apron, ending two inches below her crotch, sashayed a bit, black pantyhose hugging her hips. She wore nothing underneath her apron as it wasn't very wide as it showed the sides of her massive breasts that stretch the fabric to its limits and if it moved a bit either side he would see her nipples. His head was resting between them and they're very soft like pillows that are bigger then his head is being contained between them. He couldn't move as there were two other maids were cuddling close to his sides. Both are wearing the same kind of outfit as the first one is wearing and are just as well built. The one on his left is a green hair bade, Thomas could feel her soft and ample mounds molding on to his body, and his face was just blushing the brightest color of red. The long purple hair babe was on his right side, doing the same like the other one on his other side.

"You are cute just like mistress said you were," said the maid whose lap he's sitting on rubbing her chin on top of his head her breast jiggling around his head with each of her movement.

"Yeah he is," the one on his left agreed placing his arm between her breasts.

"Oh about you show us if you have a cute body to match your face?" the one on his right asks as she rub her soft breast on his side causing him to blush even redder. There were other equally busty with the same kind of outfit as the other maids in the room are standing around waiting for their turn in cuddling with the first guy besides Top's brothers they have seen in a long time. They number to ten other maids besides the three with Thomas that are in the room who are near the breaking point to grab onto the cutie pie in the room with them.

"Girls don't do what, I know you'll thinking of doing to Thomas," Top smiled as she sees that the maids she has assigned to look after him doing their job and enjoying it well maybe too much.

"Mistress he's heading into the forest area," Wendy said as she reappear in front of Top.

"Good," Top smiled as she lifted Wendy's chin up with her fingers before lowering her faces to hers giving the blushing elf a kiss. When she broke the kiss Wendy had a dreamily look on her face as she stared with stars in her eyes at her mistress, "Tell Fern and Que to get the others ready for him would you?"

"At once!" Wendy said before teleporting away again.

"So sis playing the part of the villain or villainess in this case that has kidnapped a close friend of the hero who comes to save his friend," said a voice coming from high above them along the rafters of the high ceiling of the room, "But shouldn't it be one of the girls that you should have kidnap instead?"

"Mad why don't you come down first," Top said as she wonders how he keeps on sneaking into her castle all of the time without her knowing.

Jumping down to the floor next to his sister was the third oldest of the Hats. He was wearing an open long sleeved purple jacket, blue overalls with the legs tuck into orange color boots. The sleeves were warp around his body like a straightjacket. He also wore a green top hat with red bands running across it like a candy cane. He wore a pair of yellow lens goggles that hide his eyes from view. His lower face was painted like that of a clown but instead of white face paint it was yellow-green paint covering his lower face. Two blue triangles dotted his two cheeks were the only other paint on his face. Two planks of wood were strap onto his back by two belts that were crisscrossing his chest under his tied up arms making an X shape on his back. And a tread was on each end of the planks connected to one of his limbs like a puppet. His legs were warp with many belts almost hiding his legs from view making sure that the only way that he'll be able to move around was by hopping.

"So brother you're still training and building up your body, I see," Top said as he has been dressing like that to improve his body as all of those belts made it hard for him to move. Also those weighted outer layers of clothes he wears all of the time also made it harder for him to move too. She has no idea how strong he'll be once he takes off his bondages.

"Well sister unlike you, I don't have hundreds of servants to train with especially in endurances training that you so love to do with them," Mad smiled at his sister, "What's the count up too now?"

"Well, I out lasted 132 of the girls all in a row during my endurance training that we have," Top smiled as she remembers the last orgy/training she had before pass out from the intense 'training' that they did to her not that she had minded a bit. She had made many of the longer lasting servants of hers to submit to her before falling to the rest of them as the weaker ones ganged up on her not that she minded of more then one of them help her 'train'.

"Ranma's here for me?" Thomas asks trying to keep his mind from the sheer amount of boob flesh that's being press into his face and other body parts.

"Yup Ranma's here to save you from being force to have sex with me and my very healthy servants," Top chuckled along with her girls, "Is it really that bad Thomas to have sex with us?"

"Well being force into having sex wasn't what, I had in mind for my first time," Thomas said before being cut off by the three pairs of oversize breasts being press into his face.

"What are you gay or something?" the maid to her left asks as she smothers him in her mountainous flesh along with her three friends doing likewise.

"I mean a chance like this doesn't come every day," the maid on the right said.

"Yeah you should be enjoying this," the maid whose breasts that his head between them like a vise and lap he's sitting on. The only sounds coming from him now is a loud mumbling some as he tries to free himself from their fleshly hold on him. It felt like they're squeezing their breasts around his head harder with each passing moment.

"Girls let him breathe," Top ordered them causing them to back off their fleshly orbs of flesh off of his face. Thomas gasps for air as he couldn't breathe with all of that flesh press into his face. But he had to say that their breasts are very soft but also firm at the same time.

'Cut that out,' Thomas thought to himself as he if he starts thinking like that he might give into them.

"Brother why are you here?" Top asks her younger sibling.

"Oh, I just wanted to watch the show," Mad said to his sister.

"Seeing how strong Ranma is right?" Top asks as she could never tell what is running through his head at anytime. He was one of the few people that she could read as he never does anything that one would think he would do. Ranma was very much like Mad in many ways as there was no real way to tell what would happen with either of them.

"Yes this should be a fun show to watch," Mad smiled.

"Well better stay out of the way would you," Top said to him.

"Well maybe," Mad smiled, "I may give him a helping hand in which way to go to reach here quicker."

"Brother do not interfere with my test." Top frowned at him.

"Fine, fine sister dear," Mad said before hopping up into the air disappearing in the rafters, "But, I already know that it's my turn next after you."

Top wondered what her brother was talking about as he also saying things that are verge at best never telling a simple straight answer. Talking in riddles and jokes all of the time that Top could never figure what was going through his mind. He was a mad genies as she knows that he's much smarter then he appears to be but always acting like a fool so that no one would ever think of him anything but a fool. And whenever he has time to he drives her crazy with his antics. She's just glad that he didn't do anything to her this time. Then the sound of something fall cause Top to look up just in time to see a pot of honey falling on top of her head.

Thomas and the maids in the room sweat drop as they stared at the struggling form of Top as she tries to pull the honey pot off of her head. Loud muffle sounds of Top screaming inside of the pot for someone to get the pot off of her head. Then she stood still as she spread out her arms before slamming her hands into the jar breaking the pot into pieces. Her entire head was covered with sticky honey her long red hair was dripping with the honey and her top hat a mess.

"I'll be in the bath have my hat clean before Ranma gets here," Top said taken off of her hat handing it to one of the maids before leaving the room mumbling something about getting back at her brother for this. The maid who took Top's hat left the room to clean up her hat knowing that if she does a good job that she'll get something special from her mistress.

"Well it looks like we're all alone now," the raven hair maid said to Thomas hugging closer to her body. The other maids in the room lend forward at the cute guy that was trying to contain himself with all of the busty women in outfits that barely cover their shapely bodies giving him a clear view of their assets. Whimpering could be heard as all of the maids close in on the cute boy toy that their mistress has given them to play with.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the forest –

The woods Ranma found himself walking through were something that reminded him of the forest he has seen in books as it was something right out of a fairy tale. The sunlight coming through the tree line and how the wind blew threw them wasn't something hard to find elsewhere. Then the sound of something like a group of flying bugs Ranma heard coming up ahead of him. He drew his sword ready to fight but then stared bug eyed at what was coming at him.

They were wild, free, flying...and barely clan in rags that they're trying to pass as clothes. But the finer details of their bodies were not visible at this distance, so small were the individuals. The pixies buzzed through the skies with a mixture of childlike innocence and depravity. The twisting, flowing, buzzing pixie swarm flooded the skies in a shapeless mass of erotic potential. To the green, golden, and violet eyes of the tiny pixies Ranma the first male they have seen in years came into view, with a spectrum of colors, though all were relatively close in size.

"Oh boy," Ranma said to himself as the swarm of pixies flew at him.

"EeeeeeEEEEEE!" howled the pixie with forest-green hair flying ahead of the group, in a voice something like that of an angry canary. Brilliant motes of sparkling light filled the air, the sure sign of magical invocation. There was a THUMP to the air, and a cloud of dust released as the spell took effect.

Where as there was before, the tiny features of the pixies were more cute than voluptuous, at 6-inches in height, the creature that now stood before them was a ravishing sexpot that oozed with precocious femininity. Tiny, transparent antennae unfolded from her forehead, her eyes were a radiant gold, as they fixed the humans with a wild glare of timeless, primal lust. The little green-haired pixie that had first spotted Ranma in her swarm had magically enlarged herself to full stature! She was at least five and a half feet tall! Her skin was a luminous, pearlescent hue as strangely exotic as it was alluring, and that skin was as flawless as an alabaster sculpture. The sight before Ranma would infuriate human women in a heartbeat. As these pixies were definitely not human, their bodies were simply too perfect so statuesque and pristine as to mark themselves as the unearthly creatures they were. And the ragged tank top and a miniskirt that barely hid the view of her naughty bits from Ranma's eyes. (1)

She flew at Ranma to knock him down and rip off those clothes that hid his body from her view. Quickly Ranma sheathed his sword and shot his arm forward and grab onto her right breast getting at her presser points like he did to Ayame when he first met her. The pixie that lunged at Ranma fell flat on her back but strangely had a dreamy smile on her face. Unknown to Ranma the pixie thought that by him grabbing her breast like that that he would give her what she wanted by him. And even if she couldn't move that would just mean she would just have to lay on her back and let him do all of the work for her.

The air rang out with more screams coming from the pixie swarm. In an instant, they revealed themselves. Prompted by jealousy over the good fortune of their Swarm-sister that one that Ranma had just grab, four more pixies had made the leap, reaching deep within themselves and commanding their natural magic to bring them to human size. Sitting atop of a large rock were four more, statuesque visions of unearthly eroticism.

There was a shorter, wider pixie with hand gripping hips, and a tight ass, her silvery hair glinting in the sunlight. Sitting on the top was a pixie with sky-blue hair, and pendulous breasts like the sandbags on a hot-air balloon, yet far more buoyant barely held in check from the loose tank top that tries to hold the two orbs in check. A blond pixie close by unfurled especially brilliant wings of crystalline gossamer, as she brushed a strand of hair out of her anxious, doe-like eyes, her long legs shaking both with the unfamiliarity of gravity as she has been using her wings to get around most of the time, and from the hopes that she would soon be giving pleasure that a man can give to a woman. Lastly, near the edge of the rock was something quite unusual; this pixie had orange-red hair, and freckles that made her look a girl whose body had grown faster then her face did. And from the looks that they were sending him Ranma knew what they wanted from him.

Ranma would have fought back but when he saw that more and more of the pixies of the swarm transforming into human size and all of them just as full figured as the first five pixies and all hungry for some horse meat namely Ranma. Seeing that he's way out numbered as more and more of the small pixies turning into 'bigger' pixies who are barely dress all of them giving him the same looks that the girls back home gives him when they're making out. Also the fact that he'll be a dead man once the girls find out that a swarm of pixies that put most of their bodies to shame had their way with him there was only one thing he could do.

The forest animals that are hiding from view as a strange sight took place in their forest home. As an armor clan man ran at break-necking speed through the forest as a vast horde of scandalize clan pixies in hot pursuit after the first man they have seen in a long time. The armored figure ran through the forest zigzagging through the trees as the horde of rampaging pixies that simply acted like a rushing stream of water. They were slow down as they had to push and shove they're way as they went around or over the objects that block their way.

'There's no way that, I'll be able to handle that many of them without them tearing off of my clothes off,' Ranma thought to himself as he didn't even want to think about what the girls would do to him if that happens. And he couldn't go and blast them away with his Rune since he didn't want to really hurt them.

Thinking fast Ranma took his cape warping it around himself and used the Umi-Sen-Ken when he ran behind a large tree. Pressing himself close to the tree the horde of pixies pass by him as they all thought that he just gotten ahead of them. Once the entire swarm of busty pixies ran pass from his hiding spot Ranma threw off his cape and ran to the other direction that the swarm headed off to.

Running as fast as he can Ranma wanted to put as much distance as he could with those lust hungry pixies, "I just hope that, I don't run into another…" Ranma stop himself as he sees what was in the clearing that he just ran into, "I got to stop setting myself up like this."

Dozens of eyes lock onto him as dry lips lick themselves at the male flesh presented in front of them. In front of Ranma was a village full of dusty skin and voluptuous Forest Elves. All of them dress in either hip hugging shorts or miniskirts that showed off their long shapely legs. Their tops were all low to very low cut shirts or tops that showed off curves that most male elves would only think of seeing on a human female as far as Ranma could see none of them were lower then a D-cup. All of them are females and all of them were armed with weapons. Funny thing was that the arrows that some of them carried with them that instead of arrowheads there were brightly colors balls on the ends as he figured that they would act like a boxing glove gag. (2)

Ranma was about to turn tail when he heard a rumble behind him. Looking over his shoulder Ranma saw that the pixies swarm had figured out his trick he pulled on them and were right behind him. Thinking fast Ranma did the only thing he could think of doing. He ran straight into the village to the surprise of the forest elves and the people watching what was happening.

Ranma ran straight at the elves who were readying themselves for a fight. But as he neared the first line of elves he jumps over the group of elves making them all lock their eyes onto him as he flew over their heads. He landed on his feet and ran into the village passing the wooded houses that the elves made their homes in. The elves had all of their attentions on Ranma that they completely forgotten the swarm of pixies that were right at Ranma heels till they smash into the elves as the pixies in the front couldn't stop without being trample underfoot by the ones in the back of them.

The two groups of voluptuous babes of elves and pixies form a pile of tangle bodies as the swarm of pixies ran into the elves as they couldn't stop themselves. Causing the two groups to start fighting with themselves as each one of them blaming each other for the mess they found themselves in now. As the pixies never gotten along with the elves who were never that fond of their prankish ways since they loved to play jokes on them all of the time. This gave Ranma the time he needed to make his way to the other side of the village as the two sides fought each other. A few of the elves with bows shot their punching glove like arrows at him but were stop as they were tackled by pixies who were attacking every elf in their sight.

This stop how ever as two Forest Elves shouted for everyone to stop fighting. Stopping they all saw that it was Fern and Que who out ranks them and two of Top's top servants.

"Aren't you girls forgetting something?" Fern ask the stun group in front of her.

"Ranma the guy that, you girls are suppose to be trying to stop isn't here anymore," Que told them.

"So get your butts into gear and go after him!" Fern shouted at the mob. Seeing that they meant it the two groups took off as they know that their mistress wouldn't take it kindly that they were too busy fighting each other to follow her orders and try to stop Ranma from reaching the next area.

"You know that Ranma won't be taking any of the roads you know," Que said to her partner.

"That's why, I sent word to the Roxy and her girls to slow him down," Fern said to her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the Elf Village –

Ranma was catching his breath as he had run as fast as he could to get as far from those women as he could. His danger sense suddenly flared up as Ranma jump aside as a metal flail struck the tree he was resting against. As the weapon pulled itself free from the tree following where it came from.

Standing there holding the other end of the long length flail was a fox woman. Long pointed fox ears on top of her head clawed hands and feet as well as a red pelt of fur covering her body made it clear to Ranma what part of an animal she was half of. But instead of one bushy tall of a fox she had nine long red tails growing from her tail bone. The only item of clothing that she wore was a loose fitting light blue robe, that's being holding together by a thin belt. The top was open that showed her ample chest that almost spilled out from their confines it maybe loose fitting but they barely contain the orbs they hid from view. Ranma couldn't help but notice that the robe bottom half look like a miniskirt as it was very short length. The weapon that she almost hit him with was a long spike covered flail. It was long cylinder shape flail that was connected by a long chain to a handle.

Just then, the largest woman that Ranma had ever seen stepped into view much taller then Ronnie Bell, Emily's mother the tallest woman he had seen up till then. She was easily twelve feet tall a beautiful, buxom woman with fur covered skin the color of honey-brown with luxuriant blond hair that corkscrewed down her back, eyes of bright green. She wore a white halter top (which her breasts filled out very nicely) and a red loin cloth. Her long legs are strong and shapely with light fine honey-brown fur covering them. Soon another beast woman appeared, about five paces behind the first beast woman. This one was shorter by several inches around nine feet tall, but otherwise bore a strong resemblance to her companion. Her outfit was similar, too, with one exception that he tank top is green colored. Then stepping in front of the two taller girls was a lot shorter girl with shorter hair then the other two just around seven feet but she still towered above Ranma in height.

'Okay let's see they have short round ears on top of their heads and they claws hands and feet with muscular bodies. All three have slight snout with fangs,' Ranma thought to himself trying to figure out what kind of beast woman they are.

"Oh trying to figure out what Donna and her sisters are?" the fox woman asks her hand tapping on her chin and her eyes slitted like a fox which she is, "Well they're grizzly-bear girls quite strong, fast and powerful. And my name is Roxy the nine-tailed fox."

"As she said my names Donna," Danna the big one said showing off her muscular body. A large jug hung, by a strap from her shoulder that would be a huge jar to Ranma but just a small jug in her hands. She took the cork off and took a quick drink before corking it again.

"Mine's Nana lover boy," the middle one said as she held a long wooden club that's shape like a bat.

"And, I'm Mink," the shortest one of them said. She's armed with a twin pair of wooden mallets.

"My name is Red," a tall woman who was dress in a red hooded cloak walking out of the shadows. Underneath that was a white shirt that strain to contain the large breast underneath trying to break themselves free from the tight confines and a red miniskirt that showed off her long legs. Ranma would think that he's looking at Red Riding Hood but the woman is a werewolf. As Ranma, could see the light grey fur the slight snout of a canine and the long bushy wolf's tail wagging behind her. She held a large folding fan in one hand resting it on her left shoulder.

"Enough talk lets get him!" Roxy said as she swings her flail around her head building up speed before slamming her weapon at Ranma.

Ranma unsheathed his sword blocking the swing but then jump out of the spot where he was standing at as Donna and her sisters slammed their fists or weapons where he was standing at. In the corner of his eye he saw Red running at him and before he could react she swung her oversize fan into the side of his face sending him into a tree leaving an impression of his body on it. He regained his senses as he saw Donna sending a punch at his face. Acting fast Ranma slide down as Donna's fist knock the top half of the tree off tearing it off with one punch. Ranma couldn't believe what kind of power that she has that almost matches the power of Tina when she doesn't wear her limiter.

Seeing his chance Ranma used his 'Chestnut Fist' sending hundreds of lighting fast punches into the giant's flab abs. He felt like he was punching a wall of solid titanium as Donna just grinned down at him as though she didn't even felt a thing from his attack. Ranma kick himself as he remembers that 80 percent of a bear's body was rock hard muscle meaning that they can take it as well as giving it out big time. Seeing that psychical attacks wasn't going to work on her Ranma transform his bracelet into its blaster form as blasted her at point blank range sending her flying backwards crashing through several trees as she did.

Ranma didn't have time to catch his breath as Mink and Nana attack him head on. Ranma swung his sword as he blocks their weapons strikes at him. Ranma knew from the way he was force back by each one of their blows that he couldn't let them get a hit or he'll be out of this fight. And from the hungry looks in the sisters eyes the very moment he was down they would be on him like he was covered with honey for them to lick off that they're eager to do.

'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts,' Ranma thought to himself as he couldn't believed that he even thinking about that kind of stuff.

"Come on give up we won't bite much," Mink smirk at Ranma as she swings her twin mallets at Ranma. Now and then one of her blow connected and sent a surge of pain through his body. The only thing that saved him was the training he has done with Tina who can hit a lot harder and the armor he wore but still if she's the youngest of the bear sisters then it means that the older ones were a lot stronger. And he couldn't let any solid blow from the two older sisters to hit him or he'll be down long enough for them to tear his clothes off.

"Got you!" Nana shouted as she swung her club at him. As she had broken off her attack and sneaked around him to hit him from behind while her younger sister kept him busy.

Acting fast Ranma grabbed onto her club as she swung at him lifting him up into the air as she easily lifted him hanging onto her club. Then using it like a balance beam swung around on it sending both of his feet into Nana's face sending her falling back on her back as she lost her balance. Ranma jump back as Mink slammed both of her mallets where he was standing at. He sent a leg sweep knocking her off of her feet.

Roxy threw her flail after building up speed by spinning it around at Ranma again when she saw his backs open. But to her surprise Ranma jump to the side cutting the chain sending the flail flying into the forehead of Mink as she was getting up knocking her down again. Nana came at him from behind him after shaking off his blow to her face. Seeing her coming Ranma grab her arm when she swing at him with her club and lifted her over him and then threw her sending her crashing onto Roxy. She only had enough time to scream as over six-hundred pounds of werebear falling on top of her.

"Forgetting about me?" Red shouted as she knocks Ranma into a tree again with one swing of her fan.

"Not at all," Ranma said as he blocks her incoming swings at him. The fan held up as it struck his sword and somehow wasn't cut as they fought each other. Then Ranma figured out why as she knew how to swing her weapon around as each one of her strikes had hit the side of his sword instead of the edge.

Red using a double arm swing sent an air blade at him. Ranma duck as it went over his head the air blade slice through several trees sending them all crashing down. Ranma rush forward and slammed a flat handed blow into Red's stomach sending her flying back. Transforming his bracelet into a blaster again he fired at her. But she just opened up her fan and used it as like a tennis racket and sent it back at him. He managed to bring his sword up in time to block the blast from hitting him but still sent him flying back against a tree.

'She can use her fan as a reflector with energy attacks,' Ranma thought to himself as he shakes it off. Then sweated as he saw that the other girls he had taken down were getting back up as they began to pull themselves back together. Mink threw Roxy her flail back to her and Donna had grabbed one of the fallen trees intending to use it as a huge club on him, "Well ladies it's been fun but, I have to go now!"

Before the girls could stop him Ranma unfolded his wing and using his blaster as a rocket boots blasted up into the air and flew through the tree line. The girls all growled as they saw that they couldn't go after him as there was no way they could follow him as none of them could fly.

"Oh he got away," Nana moaned as she saw him flying away.

"He's almost to the end of the forest area," Roxy said as they were close to the edge of the forest.

"Don't worry Fern and Que are up ahead. I saw them going up ahead as we were fighting," Red said.

"Well they'll be able to handle Ranma and there's the, Tool sister's with them too," Mink smirk.

"They'll crash him," Donna agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the edge of the forest –

Ranma was flying through the trees and their branches as he spots the tree line thinning a bit. As he knew that would mean that the edge of the clearing was just up ahead. Something began to flash back and forth in both of the corners of his eyes. Ranma was so busy looking at the two figures in the corners of his eyes that he didn't see the two figures flying straight at him. Sending him falling to the ground he drew his wing back into his back before he fell as that would have hurt him badly.

Looking at the four people in front of him he saw that they were Raccoon girls from the ears and raccoon tail they have standing in front of him. All of them were dressed the same but with different colors and holding different weapons. The first one was dress in a long red sleeve shirt under blue overalls with white gloves, heavy work boots and a floppy red hat. Resting on her shoulder was a huge long handled red colored hammer. Her hair is a bright brown that peek out from underneath her hat. Even with the clothes she had on it didn't hid her well develop body as he breasts strained against the overall top and shirt.

The one standing next to her was a bit taller then the first one. She wore the same blue overalls but instead wore a green shirt underneath and a green hat. She had longer golden brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. Her weapon was a large metal wrench that plumbers used on large pipes as it's the same length of the first ones hammer. She was as develop as the first one and look to be her older sister but on her taller frame her breast looks a bit smaller on her.

The one next to her was about the same height as the first one but with a thicker built. She wore purple overalls and a long sleeved yellow shirt and yellow hat. Her weapon was a large saw blade that he seen some craftspeople that used old tools instead on the new ones work with in the rural areas of Japan that he has been to. Even if she was thicker built she had the bounciest body of the four of them. Her hair was darker color of brown that fizzled out from under her hat.

The last one was the tallest and more slender then the others but was very well built in the chest and rear area like her sisters. That Ranma figured as they all look alike. She wore the same purple overalls like the first one but wore a blue shirt and hat instead. She wore two belts over crisscrossing her chest holding her weapons of screwdrivers hanging off of the belts as she held two large ones in her hands like knives. Her hair was a dull brown color in a ponytail going down her back. (3)

"Melon!" the red shirted girls said as she made a pose like those 'Sailor Moon' girls.

"Lemon!" the green shirted one said doing the same as the first.

"Walnut!" the yellow shirted one said.

"Waberry" the purple shirted one said.

"All together we are," the four of them all shouted at the same time, "The Tool Sister!"

"We're going to take you down!" Melon smirks at him.

"We're the best repair crew in Top Hat's service," Lemon said.

"And with all of that work we do we're pretty strong and know how to use our tools," Walnut smiled.

"And once we're done how about you show us your big old tool!" Waberry said remembering the photos that she and her sisters have gotten showing Ranma in the buff. She darted forward swinging her two screwdrivers at him.

Ranma block each one of her swings as he was force back as she didn't give him time to fight back. She was joined but Walnut as she attacked with that saw of hers. Together they force Ranma back making him force on them instead of their two other sisters. Melon appeared behind Ranma and swung her hammer into his side sending him flying to the side skipping along the ground before stopping. He regained his senses to see Lemon over him swinging down with her wrench at him. Ranma rolled out of the way as her wrench hit where he was before.

Getting onto his feet Ranma saw all of the sisters rushing at him. He ducking under Waberry swings at him with her screwdrivers and then grabbing onto the front of her overalls he threw her into a tree. Thrusting her wrench Lemon hit his stomach knocking the breath out of Ranma and knocking him back. Looking up Ranma saw Walnut charging at him with her saw blade ready to swing at him. He gathered his ki into his right arm and blasted her back with shot into her gut sending her flying flat onto her back.

"You're not the only one who can do that!" Melon shouted lifting up her weapon as the Hammer head was engulf in blazing flames and then slammed it into the ground.

The hammer flames sent a stream of fire bursting out of the ground like a geyser racing along the ground straight at Ranma. He jump over it and blasted her back with a shot from his blaster. Then in the corner of his eye he saw Lemon leaping at him ready to slam her wrench into the side of his face. He brought up his sword in time to block her swing then as they hang in the air he kick her in her stomach sending her flying into a tree leaving an impression of her body on it before falling down to the ground.

Taking off again before the sisters could recover Ranma spread his wing and flew off. He flew as fast as he could not wanting to let another group to ambush him again. His body was still sore from the fights he's already been in. Two figures flash before him causing him to fall to the ground again. He landed on his feet as he learned to land on his feet when he's flying threw the air.

Standing before him was a pair of dusty bronze colored skinned elves that showed that they're Forest Elves like the ones before. Their white hair went nicely with their skin tone. A sleeveless, deer-skin vest, unbutton, showing their bellybuttons, was worn above the matching pair of deer skin pants that hug their shapely thighs. They wore nothing underneath their matching vests showing much of their flawless skin. If not for the thin leather rope that held the two fronts together in a knot, their huge breasts that would be exposed. And Ranma could see that with each breath that the two took in it seemed that the rope would snap at anytime as it tries to hold in check the twin pairs of melon sizes breasts. They look very alike the only thing that was different between them was that each one of them wore one earring one on the left and one on the right.

Both of them are armed with wooden poles but at the top of the poles are two metal short metal sticks connected by a metal chain. Making it look like a nunchaku but with one pole longer then the other. Ranma had seen staffs like those before but never learned how to use one of them before. But the swinging speed from one of the sticks would be very high and powerful if they connected on him.

"Ranma welcome, I'm Fern," the elf with the earring on her left ear greeted him.

"And, I'm Que," the one with the right earring said, "Let's fight!"

The two elves attack as one with Ranma who was force back at the combined attacking force of the elves. They used the nuchaku ends of their staffs to confuse Ranma as the swing around on the ends of the staffs. It let them to hit him as he paid attention to the spinning sticks as they hit him with the lower halves of their staffs.

Que shot down as swung her staff letting the chain to warp around his leg before pulling sending him falling on his back. Fern quickly follow slamming her staff on his chest as he fell. Using his legs Ranma kick theirs from underneath them making them fall as he jump onto his feet. The two elves swung their staffs at Ranma sending the two nunchaku halves into his face knocking him back. They jump to their feet as one and attack Ranma again.

Seeing this Ranma jump high into the air and used 'Hand of Chaos' blasting the ground in front of them. The blast sent the two flying backwards but with a simple back flip they landed back on their feet.

"You guys are good," Ranma said landing back down to earth.

"Well we are the two favorite forest elves under Mistress Top," Que said.

"And she trained us quite well," Fern said.

'No good as long as they're together, I won't be able to win this fight,' Ranma thought to himself, 'Wait as long as they're 'together'.'

As they charge at him Ranma transforming his blaster and fired a full charge blast between them. They jump aside from the blast as it zoomed by them. Their eyes followed the blast before returning to Ranma but to their shock he wasn't standing in front of them anymore but between them. He spread out his arms opened hand as each of them was at arms length from each other. Energy gathered in his hands before blasting each of them with a 'Hand of Chaos' for each of them. They flew as the two beams sent them flying off disappearing through the tree line.

"Well that handles them," Ranma said to himself as he ran out of the forest and into one of the safe zones to recover for his ordeal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma face's off with Top's water element servants as it's a race down the river. And Thomas tries to keep his clothes on as the maids play with him. Next time in Water Battle!

Author's Notes

1 – Think of the outfits that the Winks Club girls wear.

2 – Think of those cartoons were a person opens a box and a spring loaded boxing glove springs out punching them in their face.

(3) – Alright do, I really need to explain which video game hero and brother as well as rivals. You know the first hero of the first home video game counsel release and starts with an N.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	41. Water Battle!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 31 – Water Battle!

"Well now Ranma has done well for himself," Top said as she watched his battles with the first wave of her servants and beating both Fern and Que.

She was walking down the hallway as the mirror floating in front of her so she can keep up with the action. She was going to enjoy the warm water in the large swimming pool sizes bath as she likes to share her baths with her servants. She had to wash off all of the honey that was spilled over her when her brother Mad had dropped that honey pot on her. And he got her hat all sticky and she had to take her prize hat off to be clean. Something that no one in their family likes to do as it was their family name Hat that defined them. Except for when taking a bath or going to bed.

Her mood did lighten up when she saw who were already using the bath she quickly peeled off her tight clothes the honey in her hair drip down on her shapely body revealing her body to the servants who were using the bath. The servants in the bath all lick their lips as they're going to have to get all of that tasty honey off of their curvy mistress their eyes were glued to her body as the honey drip lower down her body. The servants in the bath with her were the four Harpie sisters who had finish with the orders that Top had them give out and had come in to wash up. And there was Pan and the Amazoness party that she leads who were washing up for their fight with Ranma once he gets to the castle. Then there were the magic force consisting of Magician of Faith, Dark Magician Girl, her counterpart the deeply tan skinned, purple haired Red Dark Magician Girl (1), their other counterpart Toon Dark Magician Girl with bigger eyes and with two red spots on both of her cheeks and the more powerful Magician's Valkyria.

All of them were naked the water dripping down their bodies as the rise from the bath. Looking at Pan and the full deck of each kind of Amazoness that she lets the dark elf to take command of as they were a strong bunch of summon servants. They were very much like Pan as they're incredibly muscular built all seven feet tall and have big breast and asses that jiggled with each of their movements. The Harpie sisters the three older ones were all slender with full busty figures while their younger sister who is very petite but still sexy. Then there were the Magician's who all have impressively perky pairs of full C cups and she must say has some fine heart shape asses. All of them stared at her body their eyes full of lust and adoration.

"Well girls, I'm dripping with honey making me all sticky so how you girls want to clean it off of me?" Top smiled as one they all advance on her licking their lips before proceeded to clean and massage her body. Outside of the baths passer bys could hear the moans of pleasure from the mistress of the castles that rang thought out the hallways that happens several times a day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back with Ranma –

Ranma gasp for breathe as he drink down a bottle of mega medicine A that he had stock up for Top's test before he left. He was resting in the safe zone that he found outside of the forest. Those women had given him a run for his money as he had to fight with everything he had just to fight them off while keeping ahead of that horde of pixies and forest elves that were hot on his heels. He had spotted the pixies and the elves when he had made it out of the forest if Fern and Que had held him back a bit longer those pixies and elves would had tackled him down to the ground before he could make a break for it.

Looking towards what's ahead for him. Ranma could see a wide river down the hill from where he was resting at. It looks like it would be all down river from here as he saw a wooden raft tied to a small pier. It seems that Top had given him transport for him but he knows when he's being lead into a trap as he's been in too many before. But there was an old saying a bear who knows that it's being lead into a trap wouldn't be caught in it.

"Well, I better get this thing going then," Ranma said to himself as he walked down the hill.

Checking the raft and pier for any traps that might have been left for him Ranma saw that everything was safe. Hopping onto the raft Ranma he jumps on it a couple of times to see if it was solid enough to ride on and check the oar if it was broken. Seeing it was okay he cut the rope and took the oar and paddled off down river.

As he rode down the river Ranma saw that the river was flowing at a slow easy pace like some river adventures trips he has read about in books. The river was crystal clear that he could see all the way to the sandy bottom down below him. The water look to be clean enough to drink from as Ranma knew from experiences what bodies of water were safe enough to drink from as he had lived most of his life wondering around the outdoors in his old life.

As he came to a bend in the river Ranma spotted some people waiting for him on top of a large pile of rocks in the middle of the river. The rocks where all place in a line across the river only letting a little bit of the river to flow on the sides and through the cracks between them. There were eight of them resting on top of the rocks waiting for him. Glistening moisture dribbled down their statuesque, nearly six-foot frames.

"Greetings we're the River Naiads," the one in front of the group spoke as Ranma drifted closer to the group.

When he got close enough Ranma gulp as he saw what or in this case what they're so little wearing. All of them are wearing swimming suits that all look painted on. He could even make out their… and looking lower he could… then he winced as he tried to banish such thoughts from his mind. This was definitely not the time to think of such things! The clear blue colored swimsuits they all wore were all clearly filled out to their limits as they try to contain the shapely bodies underneath. The swimsuits in question weren't that revealing as they completely covered their bodies like wetsuits but their heads, hands and feet. But they were so tight that Ranma wondered how they even manage to squeezes into them in the first place as he didn't know if it would have been better just for them to go naked instead. Each one of them had the same blue hair reaching to their knees that when in the water would completely blend in with the surroundings.

"Time to see if you can get pass us," the first one said as they revealed their weapons.

Their weapons of choice were long bladed tonfas that are long as their arms. Thinking about it, Ranma figured that the weapons allowed them to use their natural agility in the water without weighing them down as they swim. From how they were holding their weapons it looks like they're all ambidextrous as each of their arms were equally muscular and built. And given the fact that once they drive into the water they will have home ground advantaged since they're water types after all.

"Well then ladies let's get it on then," Ranma said drawing his blade.

The Naiads all sprang into action two of them jump at Ranma while the others jump into the water. While one of the Naiads aimed for his lower half the other one attack him from above. Acting fast Ranma block the first Naiad attack and kick her in her stomach knocking her into the water then swung upwards at the incoming attack from the other one. The resulting force from his block caused the Naiad to be thrown back into the river herself.

'This is bad,' Ranma thought to himself as he couldn't make out where those girls are in the water. They blended in the underwater surroundings too well for him to make out their shapes.

The surface of the river suddenly broke as one of the girls leap at him. She landed on the raft and began swinging her weapons at Ranma as he blocks her attacks. Two more splashes came behind as two others attack him from behind. Ranma fought all three of them back managing to knock one of them into the river but another one jump out to replace the one that was just been dunk into the river. As she swung at him, Ranma reach out and grab her arm and swung her over throwing her into the other two sending all three into the river. But four others just jump on the raft.

'They're just waiting for me to knock them into the river so that the others waiting below can replace them,' Ranma thinking quickly as he knows that there's no way he'll be able to continue to fight like this. As it seems that once they hit the water they recover from the damaged that he does to them and wait for him to knock the ones he's fighting on the surface down so they can have another go at him. And they're quickly learning his fighting style as more and more of their attacks are getting through and his armor is getting more dented as time went by.

As they gained ground on the small raft Ranma decided to fight elsewhere as he knocks two of the water girls off of the raft. He jumped over the ones on the raft and onto the pile of rocks where all of them were standing at awhile ago. The Naiads all jump back into the water disappearing underneath the waves.

'Alright got some time to think now,' Ranma thought to himself as he look at all sides as there's no telling where anyone of them would pop out, 'Wait as long as, I'm here they have the advantage. Wait the rocks!' Looking at his feet he could see that the rocks where preventing the raft from going and farther acting like a dam which meant that once its gone all of the water behind it would all gash out.

Springing from the river all eight of the Naiads sprang out then quickly surrounding him from all sides.

"We got you now," one of them said.

"Yeah we're going get laid today!" another lick her lips.

"We try not to rough you up too much!" one of them said.

"Well if we do we just have to nurse you back to health," one of them smirk.

"Ooo cosplay!" the one in front of him giggled.

"Sorry girls but it's time for me to clean up!" Ranma said as he launched himself up in the air causing all of them to look up.

He quickly powered up a ki blast and threw it right into the middle of the circle of girls blasting the key stone of the dam into pieces. The Naiads couldn't move fast enough to get to shore as with a huge hole in the dam the water began rushing out breaking away the other rocks as well. The Naiads all fell into the river as all of the back up water rush out taking all of them down river as it did. Ranma manage to jump onto the raft as it was swept away with the current.

"Wow this must be what white river riding must be like," Ranma said as he guided the raft as it rode the wave going down the river.

Looking ahead of the raft Ranma spotted the Naiads up ahead of him being swept along the river. They couldn't break away from the powerful current that's carrying them as they try to swim against it.

"Once this wave is over with they'll be all over me," Ranma said to himself as he wonders how he'll be able to handle them when this ride stops.

Then across the river bend was a fork in the river up ahead. The Naiads were all swept down the stream on the right while Ranma using his blaster to boost the raft to the left be blasting downwards on the right side.

"Well that should solve my girl problem for awhile," Ranma said as he watches the girls get swept away from him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Top's Castle –

Thomas was running for his life as he finally managed to get away from those maids. His face was covered with lipstick and his clothes was all ragged on him as the maids had tried to undress him as they had fun with him. And he couldn't really fight back as they kept on stuffing his face between their breasts that were all the size of his head. He now knows what Ranma goes through with his girls now in keeping his libido in check as they try to get him to sleep with them all the way.

Hearing footsteps right behind him Thomas duck in a corner as two of the maids ran pass all of them were looking where their cute boy toy had run off too. Looking for a good spot to hide Thomas spotted an empty hallway leading to a double door. Making sure it was clear Thomas ran as quietly as he could to it. Opening one of the doors slowly so that he wouldn't make too much noise Thomas quickly duck into the room quickly close the door behind him.

Thomas sighed as he felt safe for the meantime. Hearing a low moan he turned around and froze at what lay before him. Top was in a large bathtub in all of her naked glory the moister dripped down her body made of sweat and of the bath. He had no idea that her breast were that big or that her waist was that firm and that her bottom was that big and shapely either. Thomas had never thought that a woman could be that perfect in body shape. She had the hourglass figure that he had overheard that most women try to have but few ever get that figure. There was no flaw on her body every inch of her skin was silky smooth. He felt blood rushing to certain parts of his body as he stared at her his libido going to overdrive.

It wasn't the fact that she was naked that got to him it was who she was with and what they were all doing to each other. Top was neck deep in the middle of a lesbian orgy. Most of the group was made up of muscular woman who all remained him of Pan who was also in the group. Then there were four bird like women three of whom were busty while the younger looking one was petite all of them look like sisters. Then there were the remaining women three of them look the same but on had bigger eyes and the other was darkly tan and has purple hair while the other two are blonds. The bath was a tangled mass of sleek, muscled legs and arms, ample bosoms, sweat-slicked skin. And all of them were…

Thomas fumble for the doorknob as he needed to get out of the room before any of the women spotted him. However, instead of grabbing the doorknob he somehow grabbed onto something a lot higher up than the doorknob. It's big and firm to the touch, but soft at the same time like bread dough. It made him wonder what it is as he couldn't keep his eyes off of the scene that was happing in front of him. Panic isn't letting him think straight so he couldn't figure out what it is as it was something that he was very familiar with what it is as his face been shove between them since he's been here. He gave the thing in his hand a squeeze, getting a moan of pleasure in response.

'Please tell me what, I'm squeezing isn't what, I think it is,' Thomas thought as he turned to face the women he was grabbing. Standing right behind him was that elf mage, Wendy that was with Top when he first met her.

"Well aren't you forward," Wendy said in a husky voice that made Thomas gulp. Her eyes narrowed as she look down at him smiling as he still had his hand on her left breast.

"So you came to join in the fun."

Turning around Thomas saw Top and the girls she's with smiling at him giving most seductive looks as they did. They were rubbing and touching each others bodies squeezing and groping making him start to lose his self control. Then his brain told him that he was still groping Wendy's breast and quickly letting it go.

"So Thomas?" Top asks getting the most attention in the mass of female flesh, "Want to join?"

Seeing all of that female flesh and his exit block by Wendy Thomas did the only thing he could do. Two streams of blood gash out of his nose as he fell to the wet floor thanks to all of the blood lost. Wendy looks down at the still form of Thomas poking his face trying to wake him.

"Mistress he's out cold," Wendy said to her and moans of disappointment rang out from the other girls.

The doors suddenly open and the maids that are in charge of taking care of Ranma came bursting into the room. They all froze as they saw Thomas was there lying on the floor with two streams of blood coming out of his nose. And Top with some of the other servants in the bath looking at them.

"Sorry mistress but he manage to get away and well…" the raven haired maid began.

"Don't worry about it," Top wave her off, "Wendy teleport him to my room to rest. And then why don't you girls come in and join in the fun to get all of the kinks out of our systems before the fight?"

They all smiled at each other. Wendy wave her hand and Thomas disappeared teleported to Top's room and rip off her thin tunic revealing her body in all of its glory. The maids follow suit taking off their uniforms and once done joined Wendy in the tub who was already enjoying herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Mind's lab under Windia castle –

A huge crowd was gathered in front of the viewing screen showing what was happing too Thomas and Ranma in Top's realm. It was good thing that Mind had set up with the viewing screen in a big empty part of her lab as there were a lot of people that wanted to watch the fight. They had watch Ranma as he ran for his life since the girls would kill him once he gets back if he lost the battle there. There was a lot of grinning of teeth as Ranma met up with those barely clan pixies. And then a huge dark aura came off of Nei as Roland stared stupidly at those forest elves whom, all had breast sizes that the smallest was no more then a D-cup. She had tried to burn holes through the back of Rolands head as he stared at the screen showing the wood elves.

The people in the room were all the people that are worried about Ranma and Thomas as well as anyone else that was interested in the fight. Some of the girl's parents were there trying to help their daughters from worrying about Ranma losing one of the fights then having to give it up to those girls. Then Mind had turned to what was happing to Thomas and things really got interesting.

"Well it's a good thing that the kids aren't here," Martha said as she looks around the room in the aftermath of viewing Top having fun with her servants.

All throughout the room most of the guys with wives or girlfriends had been knock to they're senses to get them to stop looking. Mose was still nursing a black eye where his wife Ronnie Bell had belted him a good one. Freed Y had his wife naginata pointed at his throat giving him a heated glare. Lulu's mom Luce quickly covered his eyes when she saw what was happening on the screen. Hugo was in a similar position with Lilly. She had given her ahem… 'boyfriend' the patented 'evil eye of a jealous significant other' along with a punch to the back of his head to break the spell of the girl on girl action.

"You're sister really has no modesty does she?" Sakura asks Tina.

"Yup she's always been 'very' open with her lifestyle," Tina mumbled.

"She does 'that' with her servants?" Milia asks as her daughter Sharon was looking dumbly at the screen as she couldn't get that image out of her mind. Many of the people in the room were trying to get it out or burning the images into their memories.

"As if you had never done it either?" Miss Hinako said to the Dragon Captain giving her a smug look.

"What are you saying!" Milia shouted at her but then froze when a pair of slender arms warp around her and felt to small points followed by two big masses of soft pillow like objects. She gulped as she had a good feeling in who it was.

"Why Milia have you forgotten the night that you 'open' yourself up too me all those years ago?" Jeane said as she pressed her assets onto her back.

"And how you opened yourself up to us when you two met again," Hinako smiled.

"You did what!" Sharon asks looking at mom who was blushing the deepest red she had ever seen.

"Yup she did," Jeane giggled causing everyone to stare at the burning red Dragon Captain, "In fact, I have manage to get many of the women in the armies that, I have been in to 'open' up to me."

Freed Y and Mose both turned to their wives who looking away from them their cheeks blushing red. Belle turned to her mom who blushed under her glaze. All throughout the room many of the women were blushing and looking anywhere but to someone else's face.

"Well you guys with girlfriends or wives you have to admit that it's better for them to sleep with another woman then another guy," Jeane smiled at them.

"Yeah and it's fun also especially when it's a group thing!" Hinako smiled.

"You mean that…?" Freed Y asks as he turned to his wife Yoshino who was burning red and looking away from him. Their daughter Sanae Y had a gasping look on her face as she stared at her mom.

"What you wanted to watch as Jeane and me slowly strip your wife clothes off as we slowly rub our hands up and down her body that has well matured over the years," Hinako smiled.

"Well, I…" Freed Y began as images of Jeane and Hinako the two sexiest women in the army having their way with his wife. But that thought quickly left his mind as Yoshino pointed her naginata at his privets glaring and burning red from either embarrassment or anger or a combination of both, "No, I wouldn't want to see you two having your way with my wife."

"I wouldn't mind watching some more girl-on-girl action especially if they're as shapely as Top's girls," Ace said which earned him a punch to his head from Queen.

"Well with that out of the way," Cecile said making everyone to look at her, "Why are all of those bimbos wearing revealing clothes like that why don't they cover up some more!"

"Well it's hard to cover up breasts that big and do you have any idea how much it hurts to wear steel or leather for a fighter. I mean wearing a loose shirt is okay but for a fighter it's not a good idea," Kanna said as she has a hard time of finding clothes and armor to wear that doesn't pinches her chest all the time.

"What, I don't have a hard time of wearing armor," Cecile said.

"That's easy for you to say as you don't have much to cover," Kathy said as she's has seen Cecile without her armor when she was taking a bath in the bath house. Cecile began glaring daggers at Kathy as she hates it when someone has bring up that she's has a flat chest.

"Yeah my breasts feel like they're being flattened into pancakes when, I wore mine," admitted Sumire as she has taken up in wearing that armor that Kohran had made, "I'm all sweaty and, I itch!"

"Well you're not use to wearing it yet," Kohran said as she has gotten use in wearing the armor.

"And wearing leather armor isn't conformable either it pinches my chest," Anne said as she has started training as the other girls have started doing.

"Yes that's true it took me awhile to get use to armor as well as for your breasts, that's a good thing. They won't move on you when you swing you're weapon. As for uncomfortable, you should try mine," said Chris, rapping on her molded steel breastplate. "Not only are my breasts squeezed in tight, but there's that lovely cold, clammy sensation that only steel can produce on skin in the cold, dank morning. Top it off with the necessary padding underneath and it produces a wonderful smell of iron, sweat and oil."

Anne laughed out loud as she has gotten better along with Chris lately.

"Hey it looks like Ranma is going to fight again!" Mind shouted making everyone to turned their attention back to the screen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Top's realm –

Ranma found that the river had taken him to a deep canyon. The walls of the canyon came close together and the river started current started running faster. Looking up Ranma couldn't see the top of the walls as it was that deep down he was. And the walls of the canyon was like a rough brick wall but there weren't any caves or ledges on them so he only had to worry about attacks from above and below. Then he senses several power sources coming at him and as they came closer he could make out them in the water making him gulp.

In spite of Ranma's uneasy feeling of getting use in seeing women that are better built then most supermodels, he couldn't help but be distracted by the splendid beauties of these fairy creatures that appeared before him. Six mermaids had appeared all around his raft as it was sailing down river. Their legs covered with scales like a fishes that gleamed with an iridescent, radiant shimmer, no two pairs of legs were quite the same color. Large fins could be seen running up the underside of the legs and a dorsal fin on their backs. Ranma was also a little distracted by the suppleness of their human torsos, their hairs were each a deep sea-green color that flowed down their backs like capes, the mermaids wore only bikini-tops and bottoms that didn't left anything to his imagination.

The sometimes girl shy warrior who was sweating bullets also couldn't help but take notice of what was in those bikini tops. He always figured that swimmers would need to be sleek and slender, but not one of the mermaid girls was less than an ample D-cup. Amazingly, their ample bosoms were no bother at all as they effortlessly undulated through the water heading towards him.

Leaping out of the water they all landed on the raft making it shake as they landed. Ranma found himself surrounded by all six mermaids and that their chests were much bigger up close. Each of them are, armed with arm blades strap to their forearms shape like half crescent moons kind of like fins. From the why they stood and how they're holding themselves plus feeling their auras, Ranma knew they weren't any light weights when it comes to fighting.

"So who are you girls?" Ranma asks his hand resting on his sword hilt.

"We're the Free Fall Mermaids," the one in front of him said. The rocking of the raft made her ample chest bounce around making Ranma uneasy seeing this the girl smirk, "Oh my aren't you a naughty guy aren't you! Looking at my breasts as they bounce around maybe you should remove my top and you can watch them jiggled more!"

"Sorry but if, I did then, I would never hear the end of it from the girls back home," Ranma said before leaping up as the mermaids rush at him from all sides and onto the canyon walls using the rough surface as handholds.

The mermaids leap after him climbing the walls like geckos easily climbing after him. (2) He transformed his blaster and fired at them as the climb up fast at him. Four of them were stuck sending them splashing into the river. The other two had used the four that were above them as shields so that they could get at him. As one both of them leap at him grabbing a hold of his body sending all three of them falling. Knowing that if he hit the water then the other four in the water would all over him when that happens.

Twisting around Ranma blasted the canyon wall with his blaster sending all three of them to the other canyon wall. Twisting around in the air Ranma shook both of the mermaids hanging on him off and grab onto the canyon wall. Looking down the mermaids her had just shake off made twin splashes in the water just as the four that he knock down earlier sprang out jumping out of the water high. The first one swung her right arm at him making Ranma leap away from where he was the arm blade buried deep into the cliff face. She tried to pull out but found her blade struck in the wall the three other mermaids grab onto her and used her as a platform to leap after him as the one with the free arm to throw them at him.

Pulling out his sword Ranma block the strikes from the first mermaid as he cling to the cliff wall. The mermaid fell as she lost her hang time in the air and fell downward but used her arm blades to grab hold on the cliff. Ranma had his eyes on her and almost got knock down by the second mermaid as she was thrown at him. She grab onto him pressing her bikini clad breasts into his face as she figured that it would make him lose his grip.

Seeing that Ranma was held down, the third mermaid yelled to the one who was swinging her by her arm to throw her at him now. The mermaid grunted as she swung her at Ranma and when she reached him she joined the second one grabbing onto him as well. Pulling hard the mermaid freed her weapon from the cliff face and leap from one hand hold to another to Ranma grabbing a hold of him as well. Ranma felt himself losing his grip but held on as he struggled to break free from these girls and the fact that all three were pushing and shoving each other as the clung to him as each wanted to press their breast into his face. Then he felt the surface he was holding give way as the first mermaid he fought off grab onto him.

They all fell down and Ranma couldn't use his wing as the mermaids were weighted too much for him to fly and they're holding him too tightly for him to let it loose either. Quickly Ranma swung his sword burying it deep into the cliff face stopping them from splashing down to the river. But he still couldn't get the four mermaids off of him as they continue to rub their voluptuous, scantily clad bodies against his. Then the two mermaids that Ranma had knock down into the river came back leaping up and grab hold of him from the backside.

Ranma felt a slender hand... Two? Three? Sliding down his body as the six mermaids held onto him. He could practically 'feel'... um, forget the practically action, the girls behind him were grinning. The only thing that was keeping them up was his one arm and he was quickly losing his grip. And the girls weren't helping matters as the continue to rub against him and using a free hand they were grabbing him at some places that only the girls back home had touch as they made out.

There was some fiddling down there. Okay, he wasn't ready for 'that' yet! Well the girls when he made out wit them did do that to him. So he didn't want other girls to do that to him but it is starting to feel good.

Shaking his head free from that thought Ranma knew he needed to do something and fast. He was losing his grip on his sword hilt as the combined weight of all of the mermaids and the fact that they're playing with his body he couldn't hold for much longer. He needed an idea and fast. Even if he did free himself from these girls they would just come after him again and the canyon was too narrow for him to fly with… his… wing…

'How stupid am, I?' Ranma thought to himself letting go of his sword.

The smirks on the mermaids faces grew wider as it looks like he has giving in to them. And playing in the water was one of they're most favorite things to do. But then their smirks vanish as they landed on something solid. Looking down they saw that they were all standing on a cloud like the one that their mistress little sister, Magic uses to fly around.

"See yah!" Ranma said as he commanded the cloud to spin around like a top sending the mermaids flying. They hit the canyon wall before falling back into the river.

"That handles them," Ranma said as he pulled out his sword and flew up over the river made canyon walls and took to the skies heading for the distant castle that dotted in the horizon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma must battle with some high flying babes as he gets closer to Top's castle. And well Thomas recover from the massive blood lost? The girls back home are getting more stream as the servants of Top get more bolder as they fight against 'their' Ranma. And also will, I ever get someone who will be my new pre-reader? Next time in Air Battle!

Also some ideas for what kind of girls I should put in the fic for Ranma to fight next would help me out a lot!

Author's Notes

1 – Not sure there is a 'Red Dark Magician Girl' card but since there is a 'Red Dark Magician' card I just went with it.

2 – Think of the mummies when they ran after the bus in 'Return of the Mummy'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	42. Air Battle!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 32 – Air Battle!

Following along the river, Ranma flew through the air onto of his magical cloud that was given to him by, Magic Hat when he had a duel with her. He hadn't used it in a long time not since his battle with, Brute Hat. And he didn't used in his home world since he wanted to lay low there and when he got his wing and began to learn how to fly thanks to, Landis teaching him. He had just forgotten about it as he really didn't need it as he could fly around (well his single wing was more for gliding then flying) and Viki could teleport him around he really didn't need the magic cloud anymore until now anyways.

He had forgotten how fast the magic cloud was as he was flying over the landscape. It would have taken him quite awhile to cover that kind of distant on foot. Also there was the fact that there would be, Top's servants that would be attacking him as he tried to make it on foot.

'Well, Wendy was right about the fighters being stronger then the ones before,' Ranma thought as the girls he had fought off were all good at fighting together as a team.

"Thinking that you're safe in the skies?"

Stopping the cloud Ranma look upward and spotted a flying figure. Her skin was deeply tanned, yet with strong sprinklings of what seemed to be sparkling glitter. She was begin held afloat by a pair of fluffy, feathery white wings ruffled, about the same wingspan as an albatross, seemingly much too small to carry the weight of a humanoid her sizes. She stood over six feet has pale blue hair that was cut in a long bowl cut style and she was well gifted. The big assets were incased in a golden suit of armor but the entire front of the chest plate jutted outward but has a cut shape in a V that showed the deep valley of her asset. In her hands she held a long red colored spear with a blade on it that looks more like a short sword blade.

"I am, La Noon mistress Top's top valkyrie under her service."

"So, I have to beat you to continue on right," Ranma said pulling out his sword.

"Yes so shall we dance?" La Noon ask him smiling.

"With you love too!" Ranma replied as he flew up at her.

They met in mid-air their weapons locking together as they tested each other out. She thrust her spear as he drogue to the side and swung his sword at her. She quickly twisted her spear end up blocking his blow then she kick his side trying to knock him off of his cloud. Ranma was kick back almost getting knock off of his platform but he got his footing back and held his sword in front of him.

"I can tell you're not going down easy," Ranma smirk at La Noon.

"And mistress Top was right about you being stronger then you appeared to be," La Noon replied, "Given the fact that you already look strong to begin with."

"Why thank you shall we continue?" Ranma asks her.

She smiled as she began spinning her spear using her fingers of her left hand. The spear was spinning so fast that Ranma couldn't see the spear as it was nothing but a red blur. Then her wings flap once before driving down at him with her spinning spear in front of her. Ranma transformed his blaster and fired at her but the spinning spear deflected each one of his shots. She stopped in front of him and twisted around in the air and swung the end part of her spear into the side of his face knocking him off of the cloud.

'She's better then, I thought,' Ranma's wing burst out of his back stopping his fall. Then using the mind link with his cloud got it to fly back to him as he still couldn't fly for long with just his one wing.

"No one but my mistress has ever gotten by my spinning shield spear technique to get to me," La Noon smiled as she started her move again but this time the spear was moving so fast that the only thing that Ranma could make out was a hazy red circular light in front of her, "The first time, I used this it was just a low speed now here's high speed. My spear is now spinning over 700 miles an hour you have to be moving faster then that to get by my defense."

"Wow! How in the world did you get the finger strength to pull off that move?" Ranma asks her as he wondered how her fingers are that strong.

"Oh that well we valkyries are immortal and, I have honed my finger skills by millennia of fevered practice if you know what, I mean and not just in just fighting if you know what, I mean," she replied smugly her eyes having a glint that made Ranma sweat drop as he knows that look too well. (1)

"Okay more then, I needed to know," Ranma said as he flew at her again.

Swinging as fast as he could Ranma made sparks fly as his sword made contact with the spinning spear. But the spinning spear was going too fast for him to stop it as La Noon began pressing forward. No matter how hard he swung he couldn't get by her defense as she calmly floated to him. Seeing that he couldn't get through her weapon Ranma turned and ran to buy him time to think of a better plan.

'Can't stop her like this,' Ranma thought as he flew downwards to gather more speed.

"Sorry but you can't get away from me like that!" La Noon yelled out as she flew after him. Her spear acting like the spinning blades of an airplane making her fly even faster.

"Got to think of something!" Ranma said to himself as he sped ahead of her.

He fired with his blaster as he flew downward trying to slow her down. The only thing that he was doing hitting her like that was that he slowed her down a bit with his charge shots. The charge shots he shot at her caused her to be push back as the powerful charge blasts made her slow down so that she wouldn't veer off course by the blasts. Reaching the ground level Ranma found himself flying over the river that he had gotten away from. Looking back he saw La Noon gaining on him.

'There must be a way to slow down her spear,' Ranma look around trying to find something to help him. As his charge blasts did slow her down a bit but that wouldn't give him the time he needed to get pass her spear and there was nothing be trees, rocks and the river below him, "Wait that's it!"

He pointed down with his blaster and shot out a long blast causing the water to shoot upwards back at La Noon. At first she thought that he was just trying to lose her in the stream of water he's sending at her but then she realized what he was doing. All of the water that was being thrown at her was also hitting her spear. And like what would happen to a plane if it was in water. The spinning blades would be cutting through the mass of water that would cause the blade to slow down as it couldn't spin freely making the blade to slow down.

"I got you now!" Ranma shouted as he made a U-turn and flew at her. La Noon's spinning spear was now slow down enough that he could get through her defense and get to her.

"What!" La Noon shouted as he caught her slow spinning spear stopping it. Then twisting around on it Ranma sent an ax kick down onto her shoulder left sending her crashing into the river with a great splash.

"That takes care of her!" Ranma said as he zoomed off at high speed he could already make out Top's castle.

La Noon head pop out of the river spitting out water as she swam her way to the shore, "Wow mistress was right he has the ability to change the out come of a battle. And he figured out how to slow my spear down enough to get to me. But Ranma has no idea what he's flying into now!" she said with an evil smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside of Top's castle –

"That was fun," Top smiled as she sat down on her large bed drying her hair with a towel. Laying on her bed who was still out cold thanks to what he saw her doing with her servants was Thomas. Two cloths were shoved up his nose to stop the bleeding that was quite a gusher that came out of his nose.

"So having fun are we?" said a certain blue furred and winged cat came walking in through a portal that appeared in mid-air.

"Oh hi Chaos how are you?" Top said as she turned to the pet of her brother.

"Fine, I got those berries that you wanted," Chaos said as he made a bucket of purple, yellow, and blue berries to appear.

"Thanks that well really help once, I add them to my potion, I'm making," Top said as she rub Chaos head, "So how was you're trip?"

"Oh it was fun that professor who had created those girls that are knock offs of pokemon was such an interesting world," Chaos replied, "I had some fun messing around in that world. I told everyone that, I met on my search for those berries that, I was one of the professor creations even more powerful then all of the legendary pokegirls combined."

"Let me guess every trainer tired to catch you?" Top asks already knowing the answer to her question.

"Yup nothing that, I couldn't handle. Those pokegirls were no near the level of power that comes close to my power," Chaos smiled as he remembers all of the battles he's been in that world, "And the professor who's still alive gave me all of the information, I needed to handle any of the pokegirls that, I went against."

"So Professor Sukebe is still sticking around hey?" Top said, "Mind help him out a lot in helping to create those girls. So did he ask you to help in handling those pokegirls that are trying to kill off all of the humans in that world?"

"Yeah that was why it took me a bit longer to get back here," Chaos smiled as he helped that counterpart of Ash who was also the brother of that world's Ranma in helping to get rid of the pokegirl group trying to kill off all of the humans.

"Well you better get back to the tower and see how Leknaat is doing. I went and work her over quite the bit and then some," Top smiled remembering what she did to the sightless True Rune holder and how she screamed for her not to stop.

"Alright, I take my leave now. I'll be watching from the sidelines so make sure you give a good show," Chaos said as he walked into a portal leaving Top by herself and the still out cold Thomas.

Top turned her attention back to the viewing globe as Ranma sped his way to her. "Now let's see who's near Ranma now?" Top's globe expanded itself showing the locations of all of her servants near his location, "So Sky Queen is heading straight for him and her sky-pirate crew this is going to be interesting."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Ranma –

After just barely beating La Noon in his last battle he flew as fast as he could not wanting to ran into anymore of those super strong warriors. He figures that she was just a warm up for him as if she was that strong then how strong would the servants inside of the castle would be? And then there was Top who leads them judging from the power level that was coming from all of the fighters that he has already fought off. Which meant that what Mind and Tina said was right that the older siblings are a lot stronger then the younger ones.

Loud booming sounds roared out from below him. Looking down Ranma spotted a cannon ball flying right at him. Quickly he flew over the shot missing him but before he could take a breather another cannon ball flew at him. Ranma began playing dodge ball with whoever was firing at him from below the cloud cover. Deciding to bring the fight to the ones firing at him, Ranma flew into the cloud till he came to the source of the firing.

Then he spotted the source when he made it through the cloud. It was a flying battle ship. It's a large battle ship held up by two gunnels both consisting of four engines two on each one altogether. A long deck was place between the two gunnels connected by chains and railings keeping it steady as it hovered in the air. All along the gunnels are large propellers spinning at a high speed lifting the massive airship up into the air. There were three rows of main cannons each row are place on a rise platform on the back end of the ship. Gun placements and cannons are all place along the ship from what he guess from top to bottom making the ship protected from any direction.

Before Ranma could get a better overhead look at the airship one of the main cannons aimed for him. The cannon fired and before Ranma could dodge the shot. The cannon ball blasted his cloud out from underneath him. He pop out his wing and glided down onto the deck of the ship.

On deck was a horde of women that were all dress up like pirates. There were about thirty pirates standing on the deck. Some of them are half animal and some were elves others human. All carried a large assortment of melee weapons, there were also some of them that are bare handed showing that they're hand-to-hand fighter all of them were looking hungrily at him. Looking around Ranma saw that, none of them weren't older than about thirty-five, all of them are stunningly attractive with sexy shapely toned bodies, beautiful faces and amazingly revealing clothes.

"Hi there stud!" the all shouted out leering at him.

But before Ranma could reply several of the female pirates parted and allowed a woman to pass through. She was obviously the leader and one of the most stunning women that Ranma had ever seen. She's slightly older than Ms Hinako, in her mid-thirties with exquisite carved features that made her look refined, powerful and in total control. She also had a divine body with two special features, firstly one of the most pert and gigantic pair of breast that Ranma had ever seen and secondly long, bright orange hair. She didn't have skin, but very fine scales that were pressed so closely together that one could only see that they were scales when leaning in close like this. The scales are colored a blue-green on her face, as her chest area is a yellowy color. The skin on her arms took on the same color tone of blue-green as her face and as for her ears were what looked to Ranma like webbed fins growing out on top of her head were a pair of deer like antlers. On her back grew a large pair of leathery bat like wings and lower down is a long lizard like tail but the end part had what look like a spear head.

The dragon like woman wore a low hanging green leather pants that hug her bottom, brown leather boots and elbow length purple gloves. She wore a tiny black leather crop top that press her assets making them look even bigger. Two cutlass's with highly decorated hand guards to protect her hands when she swings them hanging from both sides of her shapely hips. She looked like some kind of wicked dominatrix and Ranma could see she wanted a new pet namely him.

"Welcome to the Grandir, a Battle Class Zeppelin." the woman spoke in sultry yet powerful voice "It's a pleasure to meet you Ranma Jones. I'm Sky Queen and these girls are my pirate crew we're here to stop you from getting any further!"

"So we're going to have an old fashion mob attack aren't we?" Ranma said as he unsheathed his sword, "Just to let you girls know, I'm not going to hold back, I need to reach the castle."

"Don't worry about it we all like to play rough so get him girls!" she shouted her pirate crew charge at him swinging their choice weapon at him.

Ranma ducked under an ax then dodged a kick to stomach of the female pirate that tried to hit him. After blocking, and weaving around multiple weapon swings, kicks, and punches, he rapidly punched everyone around him numerous of times sending them reeling back, grasping the parts that he had just hit them. Ducking under a sword swing from behind, he kicked out behind him, catching the female attacker in the stomach. Jumping up, he scissor kicked a pirate in the face, knocking her down then landed softly.

Ranma crouched under a punch, side stepped a spear thrust and a kick then jumped up and shouted, "Chestnut Fist!" Everyone around him was hit in the face or their body with a powerful multiple attack smacking them down and into unconsciousness.

Standing from his crouching position. Ranma looked around the school yard and asked incredulously, "Is that the best you girls got?"

The crowd of what's left of the pirate crew watched in awed silence as he had just taken out so many of their crewmates in a short amount of time.

Jumping to the left, virtually gliding over the ships deck thanks to his wing popping out, he then launched himself into a flying kick, with his right foot just brushing the side of an ax fighter's face. He followed up with his left foot from behind in a roundhouse, slamming the ball of his foot into a spear wielding pirate's side trying to get behind him. A pirate swinging two swords jump in front of him, attacking with lightning fast swings making him block with his sword forcing him back. Then, spinning like a top, he delivered backhand after backhand to her face, each strike making the woman shake and sway, and culminated with a punch from his right fist sending the pirate flying some ten meters away.

A sidekick later and another swordswomen went to join the first. He leapt high into the air and landed a kick on another, then using the other woman as a springboard, he bounced off and kneed a girl in the head. If you had blinked you would have missed most of it. Quickly transforming his blaster he fired a couple of energy blast knocking away some incoming girls before they got too close. A snake girl got behind him and leap onto his back biting his left shoulder trying to bite through his armor so that her venom will paralyze him. Reaching back Ranma grab her shoulder and threw her into some of her incoming crewmates rushing at him.

Leaping up, Ranma back flipped onto a spear wielding elf back and back flipped again sending the pirate's face first into the ships metal deck. Landing softly, with barely a sound, Ranma swept an attacker's legs out from under him before rolling to the side. Stopping in a crouch, Ranma block the ax swing of a muscular pirate and swung her weapon down and knock her into a mass of her fellow crewmates. He was knock onto his back thanks to a hammer swing from a smaller fox girl pirate who had duck under the one he had sent flying. Rolling backwards, Ranma slowly stood back up to his full height, ready to face off with what's left of the attack pirate crew.

Three-quarters of the crew were down by then.

Standing up, Ranma proceeded to stretch his body as the pirate crew had damage him as well. Turning around, he faced his next opponent, a pirate with nunchaku. He gestured to her with his hand. "Nunchaku. Let's see what ya got?"

The girl went into action, swinging her numb-chucks over her shoulders, behind her waist, around her head with great speed. After an impressive minute or two display of skill, the girl stopped with each nunchaku handle placed under her armpit. She leveled her gaze at Ranma, smirking cruelly.

"You just beat the crap outta yourself didn't you?" Ranma asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at the pirate girl.

In response, the girl's eyes rolled upwards into her head before falling over, bruises and lumps forming on her head, face and neck. Sky Queen slaps her forehead as she muttered about how stupid some of her crew could be. Going off and showing off like that with a weapon that she didn't even know how to handle right.

Ranma dropped to one knee. He swung his sword across his body, to his left side, hitting a girl in the gut with the backside of his blade. At the same time, he crossed his left arm over his right shoulder, grabbing an incoming punch from one of the hand-to-hand fighters. Pulling the fighter to him with his left hand, Ranma brought back his right arm, elbowing the girl on his right side in the gut as well. Lashing out his right leg, he spun around in a 360 degree circle tripping both girls down.

"Well no wonder you manage to get this far," Sky Queen remarked as she look around the ships deck at the fallen forms of her crew.

"I thought it wouldn't be this easy," Ranma said as he grabbed the last pirate that's left standing by her breast to lock up her body. At this point Ranma was doing everything he can to make sure that he didn't show any weakness as those pirate girls really did a number on him. He had managed to take them all on and knock them all out before one of them had gotten a lucky hit. They really knew how to fight as a team that's for sure.

"Well just to let you know it wasn't," the captain said as a panel opened behind her. The heavy ginning sounds started up as an elevated floor rose up and on it was an even larger group of female pirates then the one the he just beaten, "Those girls you just beat were the light attack force they're fast but not that strong. As for them they're the heavy hitters of my two-hundred crewmembers of the Grandir."

"Is there another way for me to get by this ship without having to fight the entire crew?" Ranma asks as he tries to recover as fast as he could.

"Well you can go one-on-one with me," Sky Queen said as she unsheathed her twin cutlass from her sides. The fine blades are tinted red that reflected the sun off of them.

"So if, I beat you, I won't become the next captain or have to marry you right?" Ranma asks as he's been through this kind of thing before.

"Yup that's right you become the new captain and we your new crew will have to show you how loyal we are to you if you know what, I mean," she said smugly licking her lips, "But since mistress Top has already defeated me you can't become the new captain. But she does let's me run my ship all the same and plus she show me and my crew what she's calls herself Top."

"So then what?" Ranma asks buying the time that he needs to get his second wind.

"Well you can become one of the crew and we go and give you a partly where we all show you a good time," she replied wiggling her eyebrows all of the crewmembers also were giggling and leering at him.

"Great either way, I will have to sleep with all of you girls just to get by," Ranma said as he transformed his blaster and swung his sword around getting warm up.

"That's right and your first group well be the Buff Girl Sisters!" she said as four tall women made their way to the front of the group.

All four of them are at least seven feet tall, all full-breasted and broad-hipped, with long, powerful legs. Their faces were round, but beautiful nonetheless all of them look the same as they were quads. Every girl had thick hair, a redhead, blond, brunette, and one with light brown all reaching down to their rear ends. Each wore only a waist-length chemise of light brown leather, with matching knee-high boots. Each of them wore a different colored loin-cloth of red, blue, green and purple. Their bodies are more voluptuous than slender, with very large breasts and curvy thighs helping to show off their overdeveloped bodies. They were also very athletic with their arms and muscles being firmed and strong but without looking bulky and unattractive. Ranma could see that they were all beast girls since each of them have a pair of thick but short horns growing out from their thick hair.

"My names A-ko," the redhead in the matching loin-cloth said.

"I'm B-ko," the blond in the blue loin-cloth.

"Mine's C-ko," the brunette in the green loin-cloth.

"And I'm D-ko," the light brown haired in the purple loin-cloth. (2)

"We're the Buff Girl Sisters!" that all shouted as they shouted as they stomp over to them.

"The Buff sisters are part buffalo a good mixer of speed and power that makes them all living battling rams," Sky Queen said, "And once they start rampaging almost nothing will stop them once they do."

"Well let's get this thing going them," Ranma said as he sheathed his sword as he saw this was going to be a hand-to-hand battle.

The four sisters charge at him their feet making loud, thundering on the metal deck as they all ran at him. Raising his blaster arm he fired a charge shot at A-ko who was in the lead but she took it and kept on running. Firing again he aimed at her legs knocking her off her feet but her sisters were right behind her leaping over her as she fell.

Ranma was knocked back as C-ok and D-ok both doubled shoulder slammed him sending him flying backwards. Whipping out his sword he slammed it into the ship's deck using it to stop him leaving a long cut in the metal hull. He had enough time to look up as he saw B-ok running head first at him as her horns slammed into his chest making him lose his grip on his sword.

'Well Sky Queen was right it about them being strong,' Ranma thought to himself as he felt like he was hit by Blight again. Taking flight he took to the skies letting a volley of energy blast at them. Making them all duck for cover shielding their arms over their faces as he blasted them.

"Think we can't get you!" A-ok shouted as two of her sisters joined their hands together as she jump with one foot on their hands then they lifted her up giving her a boost with her jump. She flew straight at him grabbing him out of the air sending both of them crashing down onto the deck.

Quickly before the other three sisters could dog pile him he blasted her with a charge shot sending her flying back. Leaping back on his feet he began firing at the three other charging sisters C-ko and D-ko fell as several of his shots hit them making them fell flat on their faces. But B-ko was right behind them she while her sisters took the blunt of the fire power she was shielded and made a running leap as her two sisters fell before her. She tackled him sending both of them flying back acting fast Ranma once he felt his back hit the floor he pulled her by her arms and planted his foot on her stomach and threw her over him into the crowd of pirates behind them.

Getting onto his feet he saw A-ko running at him again. Grabbing both of her horns he pulled her forward kicking her feet from under her and using her speed and body weight, body slammed her face into the metal deck. Seeing that he has knock her out of the fight Ranma saw the three other sisters pulling themselves back together for another go at him.

They let out a yell as one they ran at him from three directions. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting till they were almost upon him before he jumped straight up into the air. They all look up at his high jumping form then look back where they were running and went bug eyed as they saw their sisters running right at them and none of them could stop themselves. As one they slam into each other like three trains hitting each other at full speed leaving nothing but three buffalo sisters flat on their backs with large lumps on their foreheads.

"Wow it's been awhile since someone has beaten all four at them at the same time," Sky Queen smiled as she looks over at the fallen bodies of the four sisters.

Looking at the rest of the pirate crew Ranma sweated as he saw the first group he had beaten getting back up. Now there was an even larger group of lusty female pirates that all wanted a taste of him. He knew that he couldn't take them all on as all of the fighting that he has already done has tired him and the wounds that he has received from the fights didn't help him either. He never had to fight this many people at once well there was when he was fighting in those massive army battles with Harmonian but he was fighting with others on his side helping in the fighting not everyone going after him at once. The only thing that came close to this was when Neclord attack with his monster army in that sneak-attack on him in his home world. But he almost didn't make it as the sheer weight of numbers had worn him out and if his gramps and the others didn't come to his aid when they did he wouldn't be here now.

'Got to get out of this,' Ranma thought to himself as he went through his options, 'If, I try to fly out of here they would start shooting at me again. And, I can't use my cloud again since it takes a day for it to reform once it gets destroyed like that. Wait a minute as long as this ship is in the air…'

"So are you going to give up and let us show you a good time or are we going to have to rough you up first?" Sky Queen smiled as she and the rest of her crew close in on him.

"Sorry going to have to take a rain check on it," Ranma said as he powered up his remaining ki reserves to both of his hands making them glow with power he spread out his arms, "Moko Takabisha!" two balls of energy formed in his hands and sent the two balls of energies at two engines in the back end of the ship.

"No!" Sky Queen shouted as the two engines blew in a fiery blaze as the two energy balls hit them. They all covered their faces as bits of metal flew through the air and the blinding light from the blast.

"Captain!" a speaker on the deck blared out as the lower end of the ship began to sink, "The ship is losing attitude the two front engines can't keep the ship in the air we're going in a crash landing!"

"You eight," Sky Queen she shouted at eight of her crew, "Grab the Buff sisters and take them back into the ship before they fall off. As for the rest of you go back down into the ship and go to your stations. As for Ranma this is going to be a one-on-one."

"Captain we can help," a cute looking girl with short green hair said.

"No he went and sank my ship so it's going to be between me and him now. Prepare for a crash landing," Sky Queen said as she wave her off and spread out her wings.

Her crew nodded seeing that she has made up her mind as eight of her crew hulled the still down Buff sisters over to the elevated floor. The elevated floor went down leaving the two remaining people on the ship's deck as Sky Queen faced off with the person who sunk her airship. She crossed her arms as she grabs her twin red tainted cutlass pulling them out. They gleam from the light from the blazing fire from the two down engines. With her wings spread out making her appear bigger her eyes turned hard as she couldn't let someone go and sink her ship with paying for it.

"Isn't this a lovely sight of two warriors facing each other as the airship they're on is going in a crash landing only giving us only a limited time before it hits the ground," Sky Queen said as she smiled as she always wanted to fight like this. Going all out not giving an inch to the person she's fighting as at any moment it all ends with a crash.

"Well then let's get started then," Ranma said as he unsheathed his sword.

They both charge at each other their blades making sparks as their weapons clash together. Their arms blurred as they swing and stab with their weapons testing each others defense. Sky Queen locks her swords with his and then suddenly broke their deadlock as she did a leg swept knocking him off of his feet. Ranma rolled away as she slammed her swords where he was and followed him rolling as she continued to stab away at him leaving holes on the deck. As he rolled Ranma transformed his blaster and charge it up and when he had her in his sight he blasted her flying back. He leaps back onto his feet as Sky Queen using her wings stopped herself from flying off of her ship.

Ranma knew that he was in trouble. The injuries he had sustained from his battle with her crew the Buff sisters and with La Noon before that were slowing him down substantially. His reaction time and strength were lower than usual. He was taking hits that he would usually avoid or block. It didn't help matters that he was already tired from engaging her crew and his armor was the only thing that had been seeing him through as it had held up to the attacks given to him. Now he was fighting with everything he had left with an angry captain of the ship he has just sunk and now crashing down to the ground below.

Popping out his wing out, Ranma leaped at, Sky Queen using his wing to help him cover, the distant between them. She followed suit using her wings as a speed boost to launches herself at him. They darted in and out with each pass sparks flew as they exchange blows. They both landed as they face off with each other. The ship suddenly jolted as the end of the ship began to tilt downwards making both of them dig down as the ground they're standing on sifted downward to one side.

Sky Queen took in a deep breath as she let out a stream of fire at him. Jumping back from the fire Ranma opened up with a volley of energy shots from his blaster. He couldn't use his ki to form energy balls as he was too low on power. Using her flame breath she blocked all of his shots with a wall of fire. As Ranma was firing he saw that the ship was getting close to the ground level and they're coming close to a hill. The ship would crash down on it at anytime he needs to beat Sky Queen fast before they hit the hill.

'Time to use one of Grandma's sword moves,' Ranma thought to himself as he powered up while maintaining his firing keeping Sky Queen busy.

Breaking his blasting Ranma jump to the side sheathing his sword as Sky Queen's fire breath roared pass him. 'This is going to take everything that, I have left gotta make this one count,' Ranma thought as he ran at the dragon lady shouting out his attack, "Spirit of the Wind!"

Sky Queen was about to let out another fire breath at the running form of Ranma. But then all of the sudden as she had him in her sights he just disappeared in front of her. Before she even had the chance to blink she felt a sharp pain on her back before her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ships deck letting the darkness over take her. Behind her was Ranma breathing hard as that move had taken out a lot out of him. He had moved faster then her eyes could follow striking her from the back before she had any idea where he had gone to. The downside was that the move had drain him of what's left of his ki and if he doesn't make it to a safe zone soon to recover there's no way he'll be able to fend off another attack.

A hatch flew open and one of Sky Queens crew pop out, "Captain are you okay?" she shouted.

"Here catch!" Ranma shouted as he threw the captains body into the arms of one of her crew. Before she could shout at him, Ranma took off using his wing to glide off the crashing ship.

The crewmember close the hatch as the airship crash landed on the side of the hill. It threw up dirt and rocks as it made a trench on the rocky hill as it crash sliding up the hill as it did. When it finally made a stop it came to rest on top of the hill its front half facing downwards.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside of the ship –

"Is everyone alright?" Top Hat asks as her image appeared on the main screen of the ships bridge.

Assorted affirmative replies came in as the bridge's emergency lights flickered wildly. There were many cuts and bruises but amazingly no real serious injuries for the bridge crew. It appeared that the body armor some of the crew wore as well as natural toughness had saved most from any real harm.

"I need a status report. Sherry, the weapons and the powered room. Tania, check the communications broadcast array and all decks and turrets. Ana, can the ship still fly? And someone contact the engine room, I'm sure Silvia is pretty pissed about what my future brother in-law has done to the ship."

"Yes, Mistress." Came a chores from the crew.

The bridge crew went about their tasks quickly and efficiently despite their recent near brush with oblivion. It was simply part of the job and they have been in worse then crash landing a half mile in the air onto the side of a hill before. As the front engines had kept the ship from falling down harder then it did.

"She can still fly, but the grid is looking pretty unstable and we need to repair some of the ship before we can take off again. I wouldn't recommend it short of a complete emergency. Our active systems are pretty overloaded at the moment, we need time to let them cool down. And the fires are all out thanks to the fire system."

"Noted," Top said to the crew member Sherry.

"We're at eighty-five percent of optimal power, capacitors for the main guns are off-line and outer metal of the bottom of the ship is pretty damage. Ship's navigation equipment seems to have survived quite nicely though, some luck seems to be finally going our way. Missiles and torpedo's are available but the cannons are all off-line. Secondary batteries are still functional, but it looks like they're good for firing. Starboard turrets are down, looks like numbers 3 and 6 are a total loss," Sherry said reading the report.

"And what else?" Top asks.

"Medical Teams have been dispatched. Yes Brandy, they're coming so please stop yelling at me on the speaker! Mistress, the crew manning turret 6 reports that they're fine, they just got tossed around a bit when we crash."

"Casualties?" Top asks.

"Well...just a moment. Brandy! I told you they're on their way! So stop screaming at me already! What was that again?"

"Casualties?" Top asks again.

"Coming in now. Whoa, looks like Dr. Lotion is really going to be earning her pay this time!" Sherry replied reading the report from the screen.

"Lieutenant." Top ask as when she met up with Sky Queen and her crew they were part of a sky pirate's guild. That was before she had beaten Sky Queen and showed her and her crew the joys of working for her.

"Forty-eight crew members have reported injuries so far counting the ones that fought with Ranma. Twelve of them are going to require to be put into the healing tanks. Only two really serious cases though, Amber and Ikeya who had a stock of boxes fall on them. It's a good thing they're part toll so they'll be okay in a few hours."

"I'm sure the doctor will be thrilled," knowing what those two are like, "So where's Sky Queen?"

"I'm right here," said the captain of the ship as she made her way into the bridge with the help of the crew member that had caught her when Ranma had thrown her over to her.

"So mad about what my brother in-law did to your ship?" Top asks.

"Well besides taking down my ship he went and whopping my butt and some of my crew, I'm fine," Sky Queen replied to her mistress, "But me and my crew will be expecting something for this mess."

"Alright, once this is over with and when everyone, are all healed up. Be ready to party down at the castle and make sure none of you are wearing anything that can't be just, be rip off easily," Top smiled.

"We'll be there," Sky Queen said as she and her crew knew what that meant. She was so glad that she and her crew went to work for Top when she had showed up in their home world. As she treats them well, very well the matter of fact and the pay is great, since they did began working for her after her husband had that accident with her other servants, "Alright people, no time to relax yet. We need to get this ship back into the air and into the repair docks."

"Aye aye, Commander!" her crew replied as they began giving orders to the different parts of the ship.

"So who's going to fight him next?" Sky Queen said as she sat herself down on the captain's chair.

"The Meow, Meow clan are going to fight him next," Top replied.

"Wow he's going to have his hands full with them," she said as she rested trying to pay no mind to the pain in her back where Ranma had hit her, "Besides they went and beat me and my entire crew when we challenged them to that fight."

"Well they did make it up to you guys," Top said remembering the after party, "I just hope that Ranma be able to control himself when he meets them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma faces off with…. Alright how many of you people need me to tell you who the Meow, Meow clan are? And once he beats them he'll finally make it to Top's castle. Where he faces off with the castle servants, duel monsters come to life and Top herself. And will Thomas be dead from blood loss as the maids continue to play with him. Next time in Grass Plain Battle!

Author's Notes

1 – If you don't know what, I'm getting at don't asks.

2 – Alright how many of you people out there can't figure out where I got these girls?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	43. Grass Plain Battle!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 33 – Grass Plain Battle!

A hawk flew over a meadow covered with flowers in search for some prey. A sudden wind picked up sending a cloud of pollen into the air. Keeping its eyes on the ground below the field of flowers for any movement the hawk finally found a field mouse darting through the tall flowers. Hovering in mid flight the hawk flew upward getting ready for a nose dive at the mouse down below. Then something larger then itself pass under it making it break away as it flew off spook from seeing a one wing figure that reminded it of those females that walk on two legs as well as some that fly as it kind can.

Ranma rolled as he reached the ground coming to a rest flat on his back. He didn't know how long he rested on his back recovering from his battle with those sky pirates. He decied to rest a bit as this meadow was the only place where he didn't need to fear an incoming attack from any of Top's servants.

Reaching into his sub space he pulled out one of the potions that Kodachi and Mio had mixed up using the herbs that they grew in the greenhouse. According to them this blue liquid potion inside of a small glass tube would heal both his body as well as restore both his magic and ki reserves. Drinking it down Ranma started to feel it starting to work it's magic on him. The bruises and cuts that he had received during his fights healed quickly. The potion also began restoring his reserves and now he just had to rest his mind to who he's going to be fighting next.

"Rest a bit and then it's off to my next battle," Ranma said to himself as he lay back enjoying the little breather he has.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beyond the meadow a few minutes ago –

In the tall grass that grew across the small stream that separated the meadow from the tall grass. A stalker was closing on its prey using the tall grass to hide it from view. Cool wind sweep the grasses stroked his skin reminding the stalker to remain downwind from its prey.

The elks in the tall grass before the stalker raised their heads, ears flicking and jaws working as they glanced around, a few raising dripping muzzles from the little stream that ran through it. They were big reddish-brown beasts like scaled-up deer, with a pale yellowish patch on the rump and small white tails. The males had shed their antlers awhile ago it was late spring now but they were bigger, with shaggy chestnut-brown hair on their necks like a short mane.

'About thirty of them,' the stalker thought to itself.

No old bulls, it was too early in the season for them to stake out breeding territories, this spring. A round dozen cows with calves, some of them newborns, none more than a mouth or two, coming around to butt at their dam's udders or frolicking clumsily. And the ones that the stalker was interested in, adolescents of a year or two.

Seeing movement to its left the stalker saw that the others in its hunter party were setting up their places. They would take down as many of the young ones as they could catch. They spread out so that they'll be able to run at the elks from all directions while staying down wind of them. They were about to spring into action when there was a loud booming sound coming from the hills from the south. Causing the spooked elks to start running northward away from where the loud sound came from where the stalker and her party of eight were waiting.

Seeing the elks running at them the hunting party acted quickly. As the panic herd of elks ran pass each one of the hunting party sprang at one of the young elk as they ran pass their positions. Eight furred figures leap out of the tall grasses and fell on the backs of the young calves going for the throat of the fleeing elks. Using knives or some of the stronger ones used their claws and fangs on their prey. When the last of the claves fell to the ground the eight figures rose up from their fallen prey reaching their full height the shortest one of them stood just below six feet.

The hunters are all females each fit and lithely muscled, the elk-skin loin-cloths scarcely concealing the trim muscles of their shapely thighs. Halter tops barely held in check the ample amount of furry assets of the huntresses. Long tails twisted around and ears flickered back and forth as they tried to figure out where that loud booming sound came from. But it did help them in catching eight elks instead of two or four as the elks had all ran in different directions when that booming sound struck scaring them making them easy prey for the hunters waiting in the tall grasses.

The leader of the hunting party waved to her party before stabbing her knife into the ground, then wiping it on a handful of grass and carefully again on the hem of her halter top before resheathing it. You had to be careful about that; if blood got under the tang it could start rusting pretty fast and then snap on you at an awkward moment. As she turned she was blinded for a moment by the sun rising over the grassy hills beyond the stream. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the village mage stepping out of a portal.

She was dress in a long robe with a long slit on the right and left side of the long skirt. She held a staff that's in the shape of a key. She was a tall, stunning woman with long green hair who radiated a powerful presence which could be very intimidating, an aura of experience and total unflappability. Well that's until she's face-to-face with Top who makes her sweat under her all knowing stare.

"Setsuna what was that noise just now?" the leader of the hunting party asks. The leader of the party is a young blond blue-eyed female werelion named Usagi. She has an unusual hairstyle as it was made up of two long ponytails with buns made on the sides of her head. (1)

Behind Usagi the others of the hunting party were grabbing up their kills. Makoto, an exceptionally tall and buxom brown-haired werecheetah with spotted golden fur. Easily lifted the dead calve onto her shoulders. Besides her is Ami a short snow leopard who has short blue hair while the rest of her body is covered with black spotted white fur. She's having trouble in lifting her kill up so she decided to just go and drag it instead.

Minako, a sleek long haired blonde jaguar was dragging her kill over to her friends. Along side with her is Rei a long dark haired leopard both of whom are easily lifting their kills with them, "Hey Setsuna go and open a portal to the village so we don't have to carry these all of the way back."

"What am, I a taxi service here?" Setsuna asks her right eye twitching and her tail standing up.

"Well you really don't do any real work around here," a tomboyish short haired blond cougar said. She could be mistaken as a guy if one didn't look down at her chest that is. She carried her kill on one shoulder and on her back is a long sword.

"Yeah what do you do anyways?" an aqua green long haired ocelot said as she also carried her kill on one shoulder as well. Both of them are helping the shortest and the youngest member of the party a short dark haired panther who's carrying a long glaive.

"What do you do besides making potions and learning magic?" the young black panther asks.

"Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru…" Setsuna muttered as a dark aura covered her body.

"Yeah but she is just a lazy weretiger anyways," Minako said.

"Yeah you can't expect her to be a hunter like us," Rei agreed with her friend.

"Well you girls stop!" the older weretiger shouted making all of the hunters pay attention to the older werecat, "Mistress Top has given us an assignment along with the rest of the tribe. Ranma has just beaten Sky Queen along with her pirate crew and sent the Grandir, that top of the line Battle Class Zeppelin crashing down to earth. I already given the messaged to the others and they're heading for him. As for you guys since we're the closest to him now it's our job to lure Ranma to the ambush point where the others will be waiting for us."

"What about our kills?" Usagi asks.

"Fine," she said as she opened up a portal opening into a storage room with frozen meats in it, "Throw them into the freezer and we'll cut and clear them later."

"Thanks," Ami said as she and the others quickly threw their catch into the portal before Setsuna closed it.

"Alright now we need to be careful we maybe stronger then Sky Queen and her crew but Ranma has already gotten pass La Noon before he fought against the sky pirates," she told them.

"Wow he must be strong," Makoto said as she knew how strong La Noon is.

"Yes so that's why we must get Ranma to head to the ambush point before he gets too far away from the others. You eight go to apple rock and wait till Ranma shows up then attack him. Try to lead him to the ambush sight, I'll join you as soon as, I can get over there."

"Sure you get the easy part where you show up when we're about to lose to him so that you'll look good," Rei said staring at the older cat.

"Just do it," she said before opening another portal and step into it.

"Well come on girls lets just get this over with," Usagi said as they all knew that Setsuna always manage to go and get them to do what she asks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a grove of trees next to a large pond in the middle of the grass plain –

A large village of tents as well as tree houses built on the trees surrounding the pond one of the few water sources found in the grassland area. The tents are made out of animal hides of the game that thrives in the vast plains surrounding the village. In the largest and oldest tree in the village built on top of it was the meeting hall and the temple were the leaders of the village met together.

Setsuna appeared in the room along with the other four leaders of the tribe. All of them been chosen by Top Hat as they each been given five power gems that gave them different powers. Kiyone a leopard who was place on the counsel was that she's a hard worker. She's stunningly beautiful and has long teal hair, with an orange bandanna on her forehead. Then there was Mihoshi a gorgeous dark tanned colored furred blonde housecat girl leaning back on a padded chair fiddling with a puzzle cube. She is a dizt who likes to sleep a lot and really doesn't do any useful but she does have very good luck on her side that lets her get by most of the trouble that she fines herself in. The reason why Top put her on the seat was because it would make sure that they wouldn't go and become all high and mighty. Especially after Mihoshi went and spilled all of that purple paint all over the others in front of the entire tribe at that last party. And was now snoring away with her head down on the long table in the room. Both of them wore the same kind of outfit of a dark blue dyed leather shirt and shorts.

On the other side of the table is a very cat like woman named Aisha. She has dark brown fur with spiky yellow hair. She's the tallest of the cats inside the room and the most muscular. Peeking out of her spiky hair are two long cats ears and her tail has a fluff of yellow fur on it that looks like a male lions she even has a tail ring on it. Looking at her chest area it was pretty clear that she had a lot of room to gloat with. She's a mixer of a weight lifter with a super model as she's very muscular but has assets that put most women to shame. She wore leather vest and shorts and a collar with a bell around her neck. She's the best fighter out of the five and also very short temper as well.

Then there was Felicia who does shows now and then with her part of the tribe and kept herself in prime condition for her shows. When they travel outside of the realm of their mistress Top they dress up as a cat circus. Most people on other worlds believed that her form along with the rest of the circus group all females were just some fancy cat costumes instead of their true bodies. And what bodies they are! Felicia has curves that most supermodels would die for and the way that her private areas were covered by white fur; it looked as if she was wearing a very skimpy furred covered bikini with a tail. Her ample breasts had some stripes of white, which just barely kept within the realms of modesty. Her nether regions were also scantily furred and Setsuna had to force herself not to look up her tail so she wouldn't lose control over herself again. As they didn't need this meeting to turn into an orgy again not that anyone really minded. Her face was heart-shaped, with green eyes tilted up like a cat's. On the sides of her head were bands of fur that made it look like she was wearing a kerchief. Near the top of her head, a pair of pointed ears sprouted out, complementing her appearance. All of the girls in her circus act were just as built and just a skimpy furred as their leader.

"So are those girls of yours going after Ranma Suna?" Aisha asks using the nickname that she has given her.

"How many times do, I have to tell you not to call me Suna?" Setsuna growled at the smirking cat woman who knows that nickname bugs the hell out of her.

"So are they?" Felicia asks grinning at the streaming mage cat.

"Yes how about your ends?"

"I got my units all ready at the ambush point," Aisha said.

"Mine too," Felicia said.

"I got mine and…" Kiyone said glaring at the sleeping werecat next to her, "This dolts units as well. Why Top put Mihoshi on this table, I never know."

"Simple so that you guys won't be all high and mightily," Top Hat said appearing on the viewing globe on one end of the table.

"Hi mistress," the ones that are awake greeted their boss.

"So is everyone getting their girls in their places?"

"Yes even if, I had to do this dolt as well," Kiyone said as Mihoshi snoring besides her. She grabs some paper then rolled it up and smacked the sleeping blond on her head waking her up.

Mihoshi shook her head as she was woken up then she saw who it was on the viewing globe, "Hi Top how's it going?"

"It's been fine so you have been sleeping in again?" Top asks the sleepy head leader of one of the cat tribes working for her.

"Hee hee kind of," Mihoshi said before planting her head down again and going back to sleep.

Kiyone growled as she wrack her partner again, "Don't fall back asleep again you dolt!"

"I'm up, I'm up!' she shouted as she rub the spot where she had hit her.

"Well my girls should be on Ranma anytime now," Setsuna said, "With their training they should get Ranma to retreat to the ambush point."

"Oh really pretty sure about yourself aren't you," Top said eyeing the Setsuna werecat counterpart who was never a sailor scout but still a powerful magic user, "Be careful or you end up just like your sailor counterparts too arrogant and high and mighty. That's why only you and Kiyone are the serious ones here or you'll be all too uptight."

"How about you boss?" Aisha asks.

"Well, I have my siblings to take me down a peg," Top sighed as her brother Mad always play pranks on her anytime he gets a chance too.

"Well, I guess it's time for us too move on out and join our units," Felicia said as she got up leaving the room.

"Yeah let's go," Aisha said wanting to know how well she would stand up to Ranma in a fight.

"Come on lets go," Kiyone said as she drag Mihoshi behind her who's whining about not wanting to go and fight against Ranma and all that.

"Well better see how the girls are doing with Ranma," Setsuna said as she teleported away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few moments ago –

After waking from his quick nap Ranma went off into the tall grass plains that were just beyond the creek separating the meadow for the plains. What Ranma saw in front of him wasn't terribly reassuring in the tall grass after traveling through the plains a few miles. He was surrounded by at about eight vague, man-sized shapes, lurking in the tall grass, eyes reflecting a feral look like that of a cat's all different kinds of colors. As they slowly stalked forward, into his line of sight, Ranma realized that they're catgirls like in some of the animes he have seen. These, however, were not exactly what he had expected. They were all females that look very much like the girls in that Sailor Moon anime show.

But there's a grace in these wild werebeasts that their human counterparts can only aspire too. Their purity of movement and singleness of intent, the focused intelligence gleaming in their slitted animal eyes, the grace of the hunter and the hunted, unsullied by the greed and desires that foul the human soul. And that Sailor Moon werelion didn't trip as she walks into plain sight.

These creatures embodied that simple and pure splendor, combined with the sensual beauty of the most self-assured human woman. They were lean, muscular creatures, sporting fine pelts ranging from the different kinds of cats they are and long lashing cat tails. Their eyes gleamed, fixing him with intense stares that hovered between curiosity and hostility, staring from short-muzzled, furred faces and saber-fangs peeking out from their lips. And, they were nearly naked, dress in skins of animals made into loin-cloths and halter tops. Also they're decorated only with a few oddments such as bracelets, earrings, and leather bindings around ankles, forearms or tails.

The eight werecats that look like the Sailor Moon girls approached Ranma in a circle, eyes still locked onto him. They wove back and forth like the great cats that they were descended from, cautiously advancing a step, then retreating, and advancing again. Ranma began to notice individual differences besides that they're different kinds of cats that is. The leader of the group of eight was nothing like the Sailor Moon magical girl, Usagi as she's much tougher looking and from the feeling he's getting from her she's a good fighter. She's armed with a large hunting knife place on her lower back.

There was the tallest one that looks like Sailor Jupiter, Makoto is the strongest looking one and the bustiest one of the bunch. A tall werecheetah she walks lightly on her feet as if she would spring into action at any moment. She wielded two hatchets both in her hands she smiled as she sized him up.

The Sailor Mars, Rei the wereleopard is very hot looking as she smirked at him. He could see something burning in her eyes as she stared at him. She's armed with two short hunting spears Ranma had heard of fighters who use two spears in fights but he never seen someone used that kind of fighting style before.

Sailor Venus, Minako the werejaguar wasn't that air-head party he had seen in the anime. She's like Moon was more muscular and more well built then the high school girl in the show. She's armed with a lasso and a hunting knife making him wonder how she would use those weapons.

Sailor Mercury, Ami the were-snow leopard look to be the smartest of the group but wasn't that shy girl in the show. She wasn't that muscular as the others were but she had a fine swimmer built and she stared at him with a questioning but lustful look in her eyes as she looks him over. She was armed with a rapid firing crossbow the clip rested on top when it fired and the string pulled back the next arrow would fall into place ready to firer next. And like the arrows that he seen in the forest elf village the arrowheads are large colorful balls that would act like a strong punch instead of punching into him.

Sailor Uranus, Haruka the werecougar has a fiery look in her eyes that reminded him of the tomboy back in his homeworld. She was very much like her counterpart in the show as she looks very much like a guy and was flat chested. She's armed with a long sword just like in the anime show.

Sailor Neptune, Michiru the wereocelot has a calm look and feel around her as she stared at him. She has a graceful look to her as she has a gymnast body like Kodachi meaning that she would be very fast and hard to hit. She's armed with a thick and wide bladed dagger that would be very useful in a close quarter fight.

Then there was the youngest of the party Sailor Saturn, Hotaru a were-black panther who, was much more healthy looking them her anime counterpart. Looking at her Ranma saw that she's just a beginner in fighting but he shouldn't take her lightly as he has no idea what she can do yet. She carried a glaive like the one her anime counterpart has in the show.

"Wow you're a stud!" Usagi said staring at him with stars in her eyes licking her lips.

"We're going to have fun with you," Minako said licking her chops.

"Yup he's sure is," Makoto said as she grind the edges of her hatches together.

"So Haruka up to seeing what it's like with a guy?" Michiru asks smiling wickedly.

"Hmm why not, I'm game," she said to her lover sharing the same smile.

"We heard you can transform into a weretiger how about making us purr?" Rei asks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hotaru asks the older werecats.

"Wait till you're older to understand," Ami blush the younger catgirl look at her wondering what the older catgirl meant by that.

"I can tell that you girls won't be easy," Ranma said resting his hand on his sword hilt. These girls wouldn't be those magical girls on the tv show. They're older and stronger then they are and know how to handle themselves in a fight.

"Nope we won't," Usagi said as she motions the others to attack.

Minako whip out her lasso snagging his sword pulling it from his belt. Grabbing his sword before it got away from him, Ranma pulled Minako lasso from her making her fall flat on her face. Then using the lasso as a whip warp it around Makoto as she ran at him if it wasn't for his Gale Rune he wouldn't have seen her coming. Using her momentum swung the werecheetah into Rei and Ami who were close together knocking them all back. Haruka and Michiru sprang into action as they attack him head on.

Ranma leap backwards as the two older werecats attack him as he made his way into the tall grass. Haruka knew how to swing her sword as Ranma was force to block her attacks as she took him head on. Michiru on the other hand darted in and out attacking before jumping back into the tall grass. She would try to stab him as he was busy defending himself from her lovers attacks. They haven't been able to lay a hit on her yet as he's been learning from his past battles and wasn't going to let them get a hit in on him. He needs to knock them out before the others get to them or he'll be fighting all of them at once.

Blocking a power swing Ranma saw, Michiru coming at him again out from the tall grass. As she leap out Ranma gathered his chi into his free hand preparing to blast her out of the way his reserves may not be full yet but he still has enough to fight with. He was about to blast her when she suddenly rolled in midair to the side landing on all fours before running into the grass again.

'They can sense when, I'm powering up,' Ranma thought as Haruka continue to swing at him, 'I need to think of a better plan then this.'

As Haruka thrust at him, Ranma grab the backside of her sword his fingers holding the sides of the sword holding it tightly. Bringing his left leg up and struck the side of her face with a side sweeping kick. The blow was so strong that she twisted around as she fell to the ground. Michiru burst out of the grass behind him, Ranma just manage to block her dagger as she swung at him. As he faces his new attack, Ranma was grabbed from behind as Haruka got back up and went at his unprotected backside. With a quick kick Ranma kick Michiru away from him before she could attack him as well. Reaching back Ranma grab a hold of the catwoman on his back and toss her into her partner who was getting back up. Putting his hands together Ranma powered up an energyball and threw it at the two werecats blasting them into the tall grass away from him.

Out from the tall grass came a twang sound soon followed by a ball end arrow hitting Ranma on his shoulder knocking him back a step. A series of arrows flew at him making him shield his face with his sword as he began to run from the volley.

"Great the others are here," Ranma shouted to himself as he ran through the tall grass. The arrows continued to fly at him as he could hear them running after him.

Ranma felt a powerful blow to his back just before he fell to the ground. Rolling onto his feet Ranma saw, Makoto had freed herself from that lasso. She ran in and out swinging her hatchets at him as she zoomed by him. He powered up his Gale Rune, Ranma took off after her after she had ran by him again he had jump to the side as she swung at him.

"So you're fast too but let's see if you got staying power!" Makoto shouted back to him as she ran ahead of him.

"That won't matter!" Ranma said as he aimed his blaster at her running form not wanting to miss. When he got her in his sight he fired hitting her square on her back knocking her forward flat on her face.

"Why you!" she shouted leaping back onto her feet facing him, "Time for this kitty to show her claws!"

She ran at Ranma swinging her twin weapons in a cartwheel motion as she did. Ranma ran backwards swinging his sword trying to stop her attack but he couldn't stop her as she continued her attack. As he loses ground to her Ranma decided that he had enough of it and jumped straight up into the air letting out his wing as he did. He would just fly as high up as he could and then glide downward away from these werecats.

But before he could get high enough one of Ami's crossbow bolts struck his wing causing him to yell out in great pain. While his wing was stronger then it was before it still hurt when it was hit. Ranma fell to the ground hard his wing going back into his back as he did so it wouldn't get anymore damage.

Makoto can up from behind and grab him holding him up from underneath his arms. Ranma tried to break free but he couldn't break free from her grip. Then out from the tall grass Ami appeared aiming her crossbow at him going for a head shot to knock him out. Grounding his feet firmly down he bowed down lifting Makoto on top of him just as Ami let loose her crossbow bolt at him. The bolt hit but it was Makoto who was hit on her head instead of Ranma knocking her out as she was thrown back from the force. Ami fried more bolts at him as he came at her, Ranma block or dodge them. He put an end to her as he swung his sword breaking her crossbow and followed with a punch into her gut knocking the breath out of her and knocking her out of the fight.

Ranma took off not wanting to let the other werecats reach him. He quickly ran through the tall grass looking left and right scanning if there was any movement in the grass around him. Ranma was looking everywhere but downward as Hotaru trip him with her glaive sending him rolling along the ground as he fell.

"Got you know," Usagi said as she, Rei, Minako, and Hotaru as they surrounded him on four sides.

"Get him!" Minako shouted as she leaped at him followed by the others.

Ranma block her knife with his metal armguard as he blocks Usagi blades as well. He twisted around throwing them off of him Hotaru thrust her glaive making him leaned backwards as her weapon graze his hair as he duck. He grabbed her weapon and pulled it along with her throwing her into the air. Rei leap in front of him and began attacking him with her twin spears she twisted her spears around blocking his sword strikes at her as she force him back. She locks his sword with hers spears kicking him in his gut knocking him on his back.

Minako and Usagi fell onto his down form grabbing a hold of him. Ranma rolled as he tries to shake them off of him as they try to hold him down. Rei ran at the struggling trio twisting her spears backwards to use the end points like bats. She swung downward as she reach the trio but Ranma was ready for her as he brought the two werecats on him up over him and Rei ended up slamming her spears on their heads. He threw the two off of him, Ranma grab his sword and rolled as Rei stab at him. He leaped and slammed the flat side of his sword into the side of her head knocking her out.

"Girls, I…" Hotaru muttered as she got back to the fight and saw her friends all down. Tightening her grip she let out a war cry as she ran at Ranma her glaive pointing at him.

"Time to end this," Ranma said as he dodge her attack and grab her neck pressing the sleeping points on her as there's no way that he was going to touch her chest. He grabbed her as she began to fall and gently put her down as she snooze away.

"Well done, Ranma," a new voice said.

Turning Ranma saw the last member of the group Sailor Pluto a fully mature were-tigress. She was dress in a long robe with a long slit on the right and left side of the long skirt. She was a tall, stunning woman with long green hair who radiated a powerful presence which could be very intimidating, an aura of experience and total unflappability. She held a staff in the shape of a key just like in the show.

"Well, well if it isn't Setsuna. I been wondering where you were."

"So how you know my name?" she asks.

"Well all of these girls all look just like some characters in a manga, I read and, I figured that all of you would have the same names," Ranma smiled at her.

"Oh is that so?" she said, "You have gotten past my girls but now you're dealing with the big girls!"

"Big?" Ranma asks having a plan in his head in dealing with her, "Aren't you kind of flat to be called big?"

"What!" Setsuna shouted a dark aura forming around her. Ranma had just hit an area that she didn't like to think about as she wasn't that big in the chest area as most of the other women working for Top are but she did make it up with her skills but still she doesn't like anyone talking about that subject.

'Good she's mad,' Ranma thought to himself seeing his plan going as plan, "But an old lady like yourself shouldn't mind that you don't have a figure at your age."

"THAT'S IT!" she shouted her battle aura blazing pointing her staff at him, "Fireball!"

Ranma dodge the fire spell and the others that quickly followed as Setsuna fired one spell after another at him. His plan was working as the raging weretiger was getting madder and madder as she keeps on missing him. It was time for him to use another one of his grandmother's sword moves that's just like the Hiryu Shoten Ha but it could be aim at a target then being a mass attack move.

Ranma began spinning his sword in his hand like how La Noon did during their fight, "Spiral Raging Aura Strom!" (2)

A twisted shot out from the spinning sword aim at the spell caster. Setsuna was taken off guard as she tried to counter it was a spell but it was just got absorb in the twister adding to its power. She raised her arms in front of her as the twister hit her head on twisting her around draining of her energy as it toss her far into the tall grass.

"That was easier then, I thought but then again vanity is a major weakness for most women," Ranma said before he took off into the direction of the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Windia –

The girls are all glared at image Ranma on the screen. They couldn't believe that he just said that about women. Sure that they do take their looks strongly while it is a true fact but still. He shouldn't point it out like that.

"Kodachi," Chris said to her fellow co-fiancée.

"Yes?" she asks as a vein appeared on her forehead as she was streamed along with the other girls in the room.

"That idea of your of strapping, Ranma down to the bed."

"What of it?"

"Once he comes back let's do it."

"Fine with me," Kodachi grinned evilly thinking of all the things that she could do to, Ranma's muscular body along with the other girls in the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Ranma –

"Choo," Ranma rub his nose as he ran, "Someone must be talking about me."

Then in front of Ranma a net suddenly appeared in front of him. He couldn't stop himself but acting quickly Ranma draw out his sword and slice the net in front of him in two. He stumbled as he broke through the net but regained his footing before he fell. Once he got his bearings back Ranma look around and didn't like what he saw.

All around him were dozens and dozens of werecats all around him there were more of them then the pirates that he had fought with earlier. There were all kinds of cats of every kind of hunting cats that he knows of and some that he doesn't all around him. They're all armed and look just as strong or stronger then the Sailor Moon group that he had face awhile ago.

"Well the trap didn't work but we got you," a blue haired werecat who has a really revealing fur coat that look more like a bikini then fur covered her bouncy body, "Names Felicia one of the five cat chiefs of the Meow Meow Tribe, the Acrobat Unit." Behind her were a large group of catgirls whose body fur covering are all very much like their leader showing off lot of their shapely bodies.

"I'm Aisha," the wild looking werecat with dark brown fur with spiky yellow hair and the strongest looking one as well. She looks very much like that catwoman on that show Outlaw Star, "Leader of the Saber Fang Unit." Behind her was a horde of very muscular looking catgirls but like their leader are very busty.

"I'm Kiyone," a leopard who's stunningly beautiful and has long teal hair, with an orange bandanna on her forehead. Ranma had a twitch in his left eye looking at her, "In charge of the Star Portal Unit." Behind her was a uniformed unit of catgirls all of them with their arms behind them waiting for an order form their leader.

"And, I'm Mihoshi," a gorgeous dark tanned colored furred blonde housecat? Ranma twitch got worse, "And, I'm… now what unit am, I in charge again?" The catgirls behind her all sweat drop seeing that their leader is acting like herself. They were uniformed like Kiyones group but it was easy too see that there was a layback attuned with the group unlike the other groups.

"You're in charge of the… I have no idea why… in charge of the Homer Unit," Kiyone growled.

"Homer Unit?" Ranma asks at that strange name.

"Yup Homer means doing something right without really trying to do it," Kiyone sigh as Mihoshi had named her unit after seeing that Simpson Episode. (3)

"Well then, I'll be going now."

"Alright see yah," Mihoshi wave him off.

"We're here to go and try to stop him!" Kiyone fumed.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Mihoshi said rubbing the back of her head before she turn to the werecats behind her, "Alright lets get him girls!"

Ranma was the first to react, his lifetime of combat training kicking in. He kicks Aisha in the stomach but was surprised at how solidly built she was. Still, she went reeling backwards and there was a shout from the werecats behind her as she was fell backwards on them. Then the situation suddenly turned chaotic. The next several minutes were all a blur for Ranma as he used his athletic body to dodge punches and kicks, while darting in and out to deliver punches and kicks of his own. He lost his sword early in the fight when Mishoshi trip and had grab onto it as she fell he would have grab it if it wasn't for the fact that the other catgirls weren't attacking him. He was astonished that his strongest blows did little significant harm to the Saber Fang girls that are leading the attacks and they were much faster than he would have thought, given their more massive frames to the other girls. They seemed to be all muscle and he knew that he could not let a single one of their punches land or he'll be in trouble as the other girls would dog pile on him. He did acrobatic flips through the air, legs spread wide as he leap-frogged over two catgirls who collided into one another.

"Someone grab him!" Kiyone shouted orders to her unit as they try to grab hold of the fast moving fighter as he fought off one werecat after another.

"I got him," Felicia said as she watches from the sidelines waiting for an opening four of her girls waited with her for their leader to make her move on him.

Aisha burst out of the mob of catgirls swinging her fist at Ranma. Remembering how hard her body is Ranma transformed his blaster and pointed his barrel at her. She could only stop herself as she stared at the blaster aimed at her and give out a yelp as she was blasted backwards into some of the girls behind her. Mihoshi did a tackled leap at Ranma while his back was turned but he twisted around letting her knock down the catgirls charging in front of him. Ranma began blasting them back as they charge and leap at him from all directions. He couldn't keep them back as the weight of numbers push them forward as they were about to mob him Ranma jump straight up into the air blasting at the catgirls jumping up at him.

"Got him now!" Felicia shouted as she leaped into the air and the four catgirls with her leap ahead of her.

Ranma saw them coming at him and began blasting at them as they dodge in midair. He kept on shooting knocking two of the girls down the other three followed right behind them. Then he realized what they were doing as the first four acted like as a shield so that their leader could grab him. He charge up his blaster for a charge shot and the three catgirls were blasted backwards as the charge shot blasted them back down. Then he felt someone grab a hold of him from his backside.

"Got you!" Kiyone shouted as she had taken the opportunity to get behind him and grab him while his back was turn.

Once they hit the ground the other catgirls quickly tackled Ranma's struggling form as Kiyone held onto his back. It was a feeding frenzy, and he was the chum. The fury in those cat-eyes was the same motivation as that of a pack of starving wolves. As they all knew that once they beat Ranma that they'll be able to get him to make up for all of the damage that he has done to them. And there was no way that they're going let this opportunity to pass them now as it was so close to them. Ranma was enveloped by a writhing cage of furry thighs, clutching clawed hands, and furry covered boobs that were press against his body as they held him down.

'This is bad,' Ranma thought to himself as he tries to break free from the catgirls covering him. Even his blaster couldn't help him as he couldn't blast without really hurting them he needed a way to break free from them. But he didn't see any chance to break free, there were too many of them surrounding him. Grabbing his limbs and pressing their furry bodies to his. They seemed to be picking him up...and..whoa, the catgirls were beneath him as well now! No longer content to allow him to lie on his back, they lifted him, so that now every surface of his skin was in contact with the furry bodies of the werecats.

All of the catgirls surrounding him was starting to take effect on him as his fears of cats was kicking in. He may not be that scared of cats anymore as he can transform into one now but still being surrounded by all of these catgirls was something else. Shampoo who was a werecat now was helping him with his uneasiness with cats at she had started to sleep with him and with her new sexy body cuddling up next to him he had to use all of his self control to stop the tomcat inside of him from taking the very willing she-cat laying next to him. And the fact that she wore very little as she doesn't like to cover her now furry body saying it bothers her. It's a good thing that Iris usually slept with him or he wouldn't be able to control himself. Then one of the gasping hands grab around his forehead till the hand found his limiter that held his beast form in check. Ranma screamed as he felt his werebeast form break free from its bonds.

The pile of werecats covering Ranma a scream began coming out of the pile that slowly turned into a wild animal roar. The pile of catgirls soared upward and then they were all thrown off of the person they were trying to submit to their wishes. Where Ranma had once stood was now an eight-foot-tall weretiger he has became taller, more muscular and covered in golden-orange fur with solid black stripes. His raven hair had turned orange-red while getting longer and spikier, the 'antenna' at the top dipping forwards while it got longer. His ponytail had come undone and transformed into a long mane of orange-red hair that reaches the middle of his back. His whole head had transformed into that of a tiger's head. A long and furry tail had pop out of the small of his back, his pants are loose enough to let it to move out from the waistband at the back. His frame contorted and bulged as his shirt became skintight as his clothes were made to be able to expand when he transforms as well as his armor as it acted like the ones on the tv show. (4) His body frame remained lean while it's taunt and muscular. His hands became huge and furry and his nails turned into claws that extended three inches from his fingers.

"Wow so that's his beast form," Felicia said looking him over.

"What a hunk," Aisha drooled at his body along with the other catwomen around her.

Kiyone was also staring at Ranma's new form drolling as well before she notices that Mihoshi was whimpering, "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't like the look in his eyes Kiyone," she whimpered as she hides behind her friends legs. Looking at Ranma's eyes they all could see the eyes of an enrage beast in them.

"Maybe we sho…" Aisha never got to finish as Ranma sprang upon them. Screams and cries of battle rang throughout the grass plains as Ranma tore through them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Leknaat tower –

The blind True Rune holder was sitting on a rather high pile of soft cushions as she watches Ranma tearing through the ranks of werecats. They were doing all they could do at fending him off but the only ones that were holding their ground were the Saber Fang units and their leader Aisha. The others were being toss aside as Ranma charge right through them he was just coming at them too fast and too much rage for them to put up much of a fight.

"Wow Ranma's weretiger form is really showing those catgirls who's the boss," Chaos said as he sat besides her, "Well after he's done he'll make it up to them."

"What you mean by that?" she ask the blue furred winged cat sitting next to her.

"Well weretiger Ranma isn't really trying to hurt them he's just showing who the dominant one in the pack. Since they were attacking him first his beast side thinks that the females are trying to dominant him show the only thing left to do is for him to beat them till the submit to him. And after that he'll go and have his way with the submitted she-cats."

"And he's fighting them like that for what exactly?"

"Well cats aren't known for their gentleness are they?"

"Good point but still he's really being rough on them," Leknaat said as she watched the fight.

"Yeah but some people like that kind of stuff," Chaos said before grinning at her, "Also why are you sitting on all of those cushions for anyways?"

The blind mage turned a shade of bright red, "That's none of your business!"

"She gave you the works didn't she," Chaos asks already knowing the answer to his question.

If it was even possible she turned an even deeper shade of red, "Let's just watch," she said turning her attention back to the globe paying no heed to the cat grinning at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the battlefield –

Aisha was thrown backwards as she was batted away with a swing from weretiger Ranma. All around him are the fallen bodies of her tribeswomen who he had single handy taken down all of the people in her units and the other units as well. She was the only one left standing as the others were down and moaning in pain.

"Damn he's so strong," Aisha said breathing deeply as she tries to recover her strength. Ranma was knock backwards as Felicia and four of her catgirls pounce upon him all of them grabbing a hold of him trying to bring him down.

"He's too fast," Kiyone mumbled as she laid flat on her stomach laying right next to her was her partner, "How are you Mihoshi?"

"But, I don't want to go to school today," she mumbled as her eyes became swirling dots.

"Okay she's out of this fight," Kiyone sweatdrop.

Then a loud scream came that brought their attention back to the fight as Felicia was thrown off of Ranma. The other four catgirls were all quickly thrown off of him as well. Then he turned his full attention back to the four leaders of the pack and started towards them.

Weretiger Ranma looks around seeing that all of the she-cats were all beaten into submissions. He has proven to them that he's the new leader of this pack of cats that he's in charge now. And now it was time for him to go and show them the pleasure of being under him now. A sudden gash of wind alerted him to something coming at him. He turns around seeing something jumping on top of him and putting something around his head. Weretiger Ranma let out a roar as he transformed back into his human form.

"What happen?" Ranma said as he struggled to remain standing.

"Hee hee, oh nothing really just that your wereform went and got wild on these girls," the figure answered him, "And, I went and got your limiter back on you."

Ranma turned to the person that had stop him. It was a guy wearing a weird assortment of clothes that's made him look like a clown also with that face paint he's wearing. He also wore a green top hat with red bands running across it like a candy cane so which meant that he's part of the Hat family the only sibling that he hasn't met yet. He looks him over to see what he can read off of him so that he would have some idea of what's in store for him when they fight it out. There are two planks of wood strap down onto his back by two belts that were crisscrossing his chest under his tied up arms making an X shape on his back. And there were treads on each end of the planks connected to one of his limbs like a string puppet. His legs were warp with many belts almost hiding his legs completely from view making sure that the only way that he'll be able to move around was by hopping. How he got his limiter on him without using his arms or legs he has no idea. Other then that he couldn't read anything off of this guy in front of him.

"Name's Mad Hat the third oldest of the Hat's," he smiled, "I step on in once your other half had taken care of these catgirls. Besides you still have to save Thomas from my sisters servants before they take him you know."

"Yeah, I know," Ranma replied, "So after this, I'm going to go up against you?"

"Yup you better believed it, I hope that you'll be stronger when it our time to fight," he smiled.

"Don't worry, I will be."

"I know someone like you will continue to fight till there's no reason for you to fight anymore," he smiled as he tossed a bottle to him and how he did it without his arms or legs free Ranma couldn't figure out as his back was turn when he had toss it to him.

"What's this?" Ranma asks looking at the bottle he caught.

"Healing potion it will restore you to your full power for the castle fight up ahead. Just to make things fair."

"Thanks what about?"

"Oh don't worry, I take care of them so go on ahead and go and fight with my big sister."

"Thanks," Ranma said as he gulps down the drink then feeling it taking effect took off towards the castle just a few miles ahead of him now.

"Thanks for saving us," Aisha spoke up as Ranma disappeared into the distant. Mad had waves his head around calling forth a healing rain storm to heal them all.

"Yeah who knows what he might have done," Kiyone added feeling the rain healing her battered body.

"Actually he would have rip off all of your clothing off then have his way with you girls," he grinned seeing all of the catgirls eye's widen, "You see weretiger Ranma saw you girls all attacking him that you all were trying to dominant him so he fought back to show that he'll be the alpha male of the pack and won't be submitted by the females. He only fought like he did because you girls fought back. And afterwards when you are all submitted would take what's his namely mate with as many of you as he could before he tires himself out."

"You mean…" Mihoshi growled very much unlike her normal self.

"That we would have gotten to mate with a first class hunk werecat like that which many of us haven't seen for a very, very long time. If you hadn't gone and step on in on us!" Felicia growled as she herself hadn't been with a male werecat for a very long time.

"Yup be seeing you got something, I need to get done!" Mad said before he vanishes in thin air.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Windia –

Cecile was fuming as she left Mind's lab, "Got to save Master Thomas!" she muttered to herself. The others were all busy watching Ranma fighting off those top heavy bimbos to care for her poor Master Thomas. Who is being held by those shameless oversex maids who are much more built then she is.

Looking down at her armored cover chest Cecile let out a long sigh. One of the reasons why she can stand being in a suit of armor all of the time was that she doesn't have a chest that's big enough to be bothered by the armor. Lady Chris on the other hand said earlier that wearing that armor really bothered her breasts and why she doesn't wear her complete suit that much around the castle only when she has a meeting or going outside for a patrol. And that she likes to wear something that shows off her body to Ranma when he's around also another reason why also.

"So you want to help out your master right?"

"What whose there?" Cecile said turning to the voice, "What it's you!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma finally gets to Top's Castle for his show down with her. All that stands in his way are the busty, hot and spicy servants of the castle. Then there's someone waiting to face off with him before he gets to Top's chamber. And whose that person that Cecile saw? And also more importantly will, I ever get a new pre-reader? Next time in 'Castle Battle!'

Also none of you guys guess who those buffalo gals are base off of!

Author's Notes

1 – Well they had to appear in this fic at least once. How many of you guys didn't see that one coming?

2 – Feeds off of the battle aura and energy attacks of the opponent that it's aimed at.

3 – From that episode where Homer went and got his name in the dictionary.

4 – Vegeta's armor that he use to wear can expand to fit his giant ape form so Ranma's armor can also expand to fit his eight foot weretiger form.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	44. Castle Battle!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 34 – Castle Battle!

Ranma floated above the place that he has finally gotten too. The center of Top's lands stood tall and firm as it towered above the landscape surrounding it. The Ranma was amazed at the incredible architecture. Huge stone columns were everywhere and the high-roofed buildings stood like proud monuments. The streets were all paved and smooth and there were fountains and/or huge statues or gardens at every major intersection. The city, itself, was absolutely huge and the number of people who lived here must be mind-boggling. As his eyes traveled up the streets towards the palace that stood in the center could only gawk at the magnificent architecture and beautiful splendor. There were water-ways ran all along the city and he could spot some boats being driven down the water-ways. Ranma guess that when Fight had told him how many servants that works for Top she meant the amount that works in the castle not the surrounding city.

The city itself had sprang up around the castles as Top's hobby of picking up women here and there in different worlds over the years had raise the number of people living in the pocket dimension that this world is place in and room in the castle had started to get champ. So Top had gotten a city built around the castle to house all of the women that she had been picking up. Now a large population of beautiful, busty, and shapely women now lived in the city that their mistress built. And since the no men rule was in place before the city was built most of the younger women who grew up in the city have never seen a guy besides their mistress's brothers when they visit her.

The castle in the center of the city was easily the tallest building in the city. All expect for the wall around the castle the entire city was open for anyone to enter or leave which meant that Top wasn't afraid of anyone entering the city and that they could handle any problem that came their way. The castle was something that Ranma had seen in movies and read in books he did hear about some grand castles in the other countries outside of the Grasslands but he hasn't seen them yet. It was built on several levels with towers and raising buildings. There were five main towers of the castle the four located on all four sides of the castles faces North, South, East and West. The main tower stood the highest top in the very center of the castle it was off with a glass dome over it.

"Well Top, I hope that you're ready for me," Ranma said to himself as he flew downwards towards the castle and end this game of theirs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile –

At the very top of the castle in the central tower of the castle the mistress of the castle waited for her guest. The tower chamber was huge and looked more like a temple, with its marble pillars and smooth granite floor. The vaulted ceiling was a full fifty feet high and dappled beams of daylight shone down from above. The entire palace was cool and airy, two long pools lined the sides of the room helping to keep the room cool even in the hottest of summer days. Sitting on a chair that looks like it was craved out of the large tree that's in the middle of the room was the mistress of the castle. The glass walls allowed her to see the layout of the city that surrounds the castle on all sides.

A maid came up to her serving some tea when the doors open and Wendy came running in. She stops in front of her mistress and bow to her, "Mistress Top, Ranma has beaten the Meow, Meow tribe and is on his way here."

"Yes, I know," Top said drinking her tea, "I already told the guards to let him reach the castle unheeded."

"Umm what about the women in the city?" Wendy asks, "Once they spot Ranma they will give chase since they haven't seen a guy especially someone of Ranma's class for a very long time."

"Well Ranma is going to have to be able to sneak into the castle without alerting them won't he," she said with a knowing smile.

"Right but this is Ranma we're talking about," Wendy stated.

"Yup someone will spot him and a chase will take place where all of the townswomen go and try to catch Ranma till he makes it into the castle walls that is. You see, I told them that he's fair game till he reaches here," she smiled thinking of the fun she's going to have watching.

"So when you think they will spot him?" Wendy said but before her mistress could answer they spotted a large dust cloud coming out from some of the buildings. From her vantage point she spotted women all running towards where the dust cloud came from.

"Oh there's Ranma now," she smiled before Wendy could say something, "Wendy go and get everyone ready for Ranma get everyone to their stations. And as for you," she turned to the maid who serve her tea, "As for you tell the maids to keep an eye on Thomas and make sure he's kept busy."

"At once mistress," the maid said smiling as she left the room.

"I hope the damages won't be that big," Wendy said seeing a dust cloud going between the buildings this way and that way.

"Are you kidding this is Ranma we're talking about," Top said as one of the buildings was run into by the crowd and out the back leaving a huge hole where they had just went through. Leaving quite a mess in their wake as the clothes store would need a major renovations once the owner and her workers returned from the chase they have joined first. Her eyes shifted as someone appeared besides her, "Oh it's you."

"Yes, I would like to face with this Ranma fellow."

"So you're finally going to do some real work around here," Wendy said eyeing the newcomer.

"Well, I can't leave the castle grounds like you guys can."

"Alright when he reaches the room to this level show me the reason why, I keep you around," Top said to the person standing besides her.

"Don't worry, I will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the city below a few minutes before –

Ranma had found himself running for his life as a horde of women were hot on his heels. He had tried sneaking around in the alleyways of the city to remind hidden from view. It was clear to him that he was the only guy in the city and he didn't want what happen when those pixies in the forest had spotted him. The last thing he wanted was a horde of women running after him. He had spotted more then a few werebeast walking around so which meant that if he uses the Umi-Sen-Ken then the weregirls would still be able to sense him and also there were those magical women that he saw walking around bothered him as well.

Finding a cloak hanging on a clothesline, Ranma wrap it around him and lifted the hood over his head hiding both his figure and face from view. He hopes that the people on the streets won't look too closely at him as he passes them. Calmly he walk onto the street making sure the he wouldn't bump into anyone as he did.

The women on the streets gave him little mind as he walk pass them. The werebeast women did give a sniff in the air as he passed them but they just snug it off. Ranma stop in the middle of a square as he thought of a plan to get into the castle. He sat down on the side of the fountain in the middle and began to think up a plan that won't get a horde of women running after him… again.

Ranma so lost in thought that he didn't notice two small girls who were short enough to peek under his hood. At first they really didn't know what they were looking at as they hadn't seen a guy for a long time not since Mad, Top's brother had set up that carnival for all of the kids in the city. That was the last time that they saw a guy, well their mothers did show them the pictures of their fathers who they had met in others worlds but besides that nothing else.

Ranma notice them when they put their hands on his right leg leaning on it as they stare at him, "Oh hi there," he smiled at them. They continued to stare at him for a few more minutes.

"Marry me!" the first one shouted as she tried to leap onto his lap.

"No me, I'll be the best wife ever!" the second one shouted trying to jump into his lap as well.

This got the attention of every woman around the scene as the two girls fought over who gets to sit in the lap of that cloak figure.

"Is that a guy?" one of the women asks.

"Smells like one," a she-wolf said as she got Ranma's scent. Then one of the girls managed to shake loose his hood as she tried to leap onto his lap much to the delight of the women around the area letting them get a good look.

"It's that guy on the billboard!" one of the young women said as their mistress Top had posted that a guy would be trying to get into the castle and if they manage to catch him. He would be theirs to use whatever they wanted with him… as long as it didn't kill him that is.

Ranma notice everyone looking at him as he was busy with those two girls fighting over him. Taking a look around, Ranma saw that all of the women were just staring at him with a predatory intensity while scarlet bloomed on their cheeks. He sweatdropped heavily seeing all of women around him staring at him like he was a piece of prime-cut meat.

'Okay, 'now' I'm worried.'

"Get him!" one of the women in the back shouted. As one they all started rushing at him wanting to grab him before someone else beat them to it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the present –

Ducking under flying tackles and objects thrown out of windows at him, Ranma wish that he hadn't stop to think so he wouldn't be here now. Right behind him was a vast horde of male hungry women hot on his heels. Women with ladders now and then pop out of the houses trying to block his way but Ranma usually jumps over them or cuts through some buildings or alleyways.

Keeping his eyes towards the castle Ranma found himself getting nearer to it as he ran ahead of the mob. Scaling a building when he found himself in a dead end he thought he was safe for awhile till the beastwomen started climbing up after him and the flyers took flight. Hopping from roof top to roof top Ranma couldn't help but be reminded of the times he did this before to get away from the wrecking crew when they were after him in his old life. Taking a look back he saw the beastwomen catching up to him.

"Get him before he reaches the castles wall!" a catwoman shouted as she leaps after him.

"He's only fair game till he reaches the castle!" a monkey-tailed girl said as she threw banana peels at Ranma trying to trip him up. The peels cause more then a few of the others also giving chase to fall as they trip on the peels instead of their intended target.

"Thanks for the info!" Ranma shouted back to them, 'Now all, I have to do is to get over the walls and, I'll be home free from these women.'

"Gee thanks why don't you girls just give him a lift to the castle while you're at it," one of the women shouted at the ones that just told Ranma how far they could chase him.

'Almost there,' Ranma could see he was nearing the wall that separated the city for the castle grounds once there he's home free, "What the?"

"Get him!" the cry went out as a horde of women suddenly pop out in front of him using ladders and jumping up from between the buildings.

Seeing his way block Ranma aim downwards with his blaster towards the roof of the building he's running on. With a quick charge blast he made a hole and jump down it as the mob that was following him ran pass the hole as it happened so fast while the others in the back jump in after him. Running through the building Ranma slammed the door shut of the room he just crash into buying him some time. In the hallway he ducks around the women that tried to grab him coming out from the apartments when they step out to see what the noise was about. The apartment door he entered from broke open as the women from the rooftop came after him. Turning a corner he saw a dead end there was nothing but a window letting him see the castle up ahead.

Outside the building, Wendy watches as the townswomen were running into the apartment building. Some were using the hole that, Ranma made that would have to be repaired as well as all of the damages that this chase has cause already. The sound of breaking glass cause, Wendy to look up as, Ranma drove through the broken window. He landed in front of her and quickly leaped over her in one movement taking off to the castle gates.

The sounds of running feet cause her to look back, "Oh ho," was what she manage to say before she was engulfed in mob as they ran after Ranma.

Running at top speed, Ranma saw the castle wall coming up. Reaching a higher speed using the Gale Rune ran up the wall much to the surprise of the women chasing him as some of them could only run up the side of a wall a few feet before they fall back down. Once he was over the wall, Ranma could hear the protest from the women as they couldn't catch him now. Then he got a look what was in front of him in the garden where he found himself in and had a deja-vu.

There were thirty of them in all, women straight out from various of athletic clubs and sports teams by the look of them, each representing a different recreational pursuit and all of them smiling in anticipation as if this were the sort of sport they looked forward to playing, and with Ranma as their chosen opponent since they were all confronting him. (1)

"Ready to play, Ranma-chan?" one of these club leaders asked, a beautiful girl dressed up in a samurai hakama, wooden bokken at the ready.

"You got to be joking?" Ranma asked in a tired voice, "I see that, Top told you girls about what use to happen to Akane before we met."

"What's the matter, Ranma-chan?" a girl in tennis shorts asked slyly while fingering her racket, "Getting cold feet on us already?"

"Maybe you're afraid that one of us gets a good hit on you and we'll get to have a party with you?" said a girl bouncing a basketball up and down in regular rhythm.

"And all of us have been in training ever since mistress told us about you were coming here," said another pretty girl in a Judo gi, "So don't expect an easy time of it, because unlike those boys in your old school we work as a team." She gave him a wink, "We work really well as a team."

"What like a group scene?" Ranma winced hoping that none of the girls back home get any ideas, "You do know that, I already have more then enough girls after me back home?"

"Well that never stop more from joining the 'I went to marry Ranma club'," snickered a lovely young thing dressed in western-style fencing gear as she raised her foil in salute of her prospective opponent.

"And we're not going to give up a chance like this up," said another girl who was bouncing a soccer ball from one knee to the other.

"Yup no way," said yet another lovely blonde thing as she struck a pose in her cheerleader's outfit, "A hunky guy like you doesn't show up around here that often so we're going to beat you then have our way with you just like what mistress told us we could."

"What?" Ranma reacted in dismay, "Top Hat said...what?"

"Yup," a girl dress in fishing gear holding a long fishing rod across her back, "She went and told us all about you."

"And we know what to expect from you," a redhead in a kickboxing outfit said punching in the air.

"Um...did she mention anything else"" Ranma asked rather nervously.

"Not that, I can recall, stranger," said a lady in a baseball uniform as she balanced a bat on one shoulder, then paused to give Ranma a better study, "Of course she didn't tell us what kinds of moves you got just the basics."

"Not to mention how you like it in bed," a volleyball player cooed.

"So how you like it?" a gymnast giggled.

"None of your business," Ranma shouted causing many of the girls to giggle at him.

"Oooh...sounds very protective if you ask me, Ranma-chan," a hockey-clad girl mused while brandishing her wooden hockey stick.

"So are those girls of yours, 'good' at working together?" a girl in football gear asks.

"Maybe we ought to check these girls out after we get through working you over," a girl with a ball cap and a pool-table cue remarked, giving Ranma a speculative study before adding, "Besides, I haven't met a guy yet that's not a bit turned by some good old girl-on-girl action."

"Yeah unless…" a girl in a one-piece blue swimsuit said eyeing him as she was clapping her hand held paddles in her hands.

"Well that would explain why he doesn't take advantage of all of those girls that wouldn't mind if he acts hentai on them," a girl dress in a card dealer outfit said as she sent flying a deck from one hand to the other and back again.

"You mean he's…," ask a girl holding a bowling ball.

"Well that would explain a lot," a crochet player said fingering her mallet.

"Hey, I'm not 'like' that!" Ranma shouted.

"So you're just shy then," a girl holding a skateboard and wearing the protective gear said.

"We'll handle that!" a girl wearing gym clothes smiled.

"Let's get him!" a ballerina shouted causing all of the girls to rush forward at Ranma who was having flashbacks.

Wendy who had finally freed herself from the crowd had climb up the wall and now was gasping heavily as she rested on the top, "I knew, I should have join those fitness classes that Pan set up. Man, I really shouldn't use my magic to get around all of the time," Wendy wipes her brow with a napkin as she cooled off as she was force to run along with the crowd or get run over, "Now where's Ranma?"

"Ahhhhh!" a girl in a rollerblading outfit scream as she was thrown into the wall below Wendy.

"Oh there he is," the elf mage grumbled as she watches the action from up top the wall. Looking down she could see that a number of the girls were already down as the others continued to fight against Ranma.

Ranma was fighting off the leaders of the spot teams that are around the city. And was holding his ground as unlike those boys that use to fight Akane they were stronger and much better fighters and knew how to work as a team. A soccer player kick her ball sending it flying at the unprotected back of Ranma making him stumble as he fought off a female golfer clubs with his sword. Ducking the swing for a racket he grab onto the putter that the golfer was swing at him with playing tug of war as he dodge a baseball. Hearing a yell Ranma let go of the club and jump over the female football player as she did a flying tackle slamming into the golfer and sending them crashing into the crowd of girls behind her.

The bowler reel her bowling arm back and tried to knock him out with her bowling ball to his face. He ducks under her fist making her topple over him as she couldn't stop herself while holding her bowling ball sending her crashing into the hockey player. Seeing an opening in the crowd Ranma open hand hit the gut of a flying female wrestler and made a break for it. The reminding women quickly ran after him seeing their prize running off. Those with balls or throwing objects began shooting at him trying to stop him. The volleyball player strike her ball hitting Ranma's legs out from under him, "Got him!"

Ranma fell and rolled along the ground and leap back to his feet much to the dismay of the girls behind him. The only ones left from the sports group were the skateboarder, baseball player, volleyball player, the card dealer, pool-cue player, and the fencer were the only ones left standing in his wake. All of the others were spread out wherever they had fallen at.

"Well, I better get inside and tell the others to get ready," Wendy said as she teleports into the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the castle –

Pan had assembled her team of Amazoness warriors in the room that leads to the room with the stairwell to the top of the tower where their mistress awaits. With them were the Magic Unit made up of the most powerful female Duel Monsters along with a host of female duel monsters that were summoned.

"Alright once Ranma enters the castle we'll all go to our places and wait for him," the dark elf shouted so that everyone in the hall would be able to hear her.

Wendy suddenly teleported next to her, "Ranma is being chase by what's left of the Sport Squad and should be here soon," the light elf mage informed her dark counterpart.

"Alright you girls hear that he'll be here at anytime so everyone to their places!" Pan shouted.

A loud war cry erupted from the crowd of females. All of them knew what would be theirs if they won and it's been so long since their mistress brought a guy besides her brothers here. They began filing out of the room when the only door leading out was block by their mistress's brother Mad.

"Mad what are you doing here?" Lum the oldest Harpie Lady asks as her three younger sisters stood behind her.

"Well seeing that Ranma been through so much in just getting to here, I decided to help him out."

"What you're going to fight us?" Dark Magician Girl asks as her counter parts all began powering up as there was no telling what to expect from him.

"Your sister won't be happy about this," Pan frowned but inside she was scared along with all of the others in the room. As out of all of them only their mistress has ever seen Mad without his bondage gear warp around his body. And they knew that once he's freed from them that he'll be a whole lot stronger.

"Oh me go and fight you girls?" he chuckled, "I wouldn't think of fighting any of you." Then the sounds of fighting came out from behind the door and sounded like it was coming closer.

"What's that?" Wendy asks.

"The backup," Mad said as he disappeared just as the doors flew open and one of the female guards came out flying from the hallway. They all step back as the armored figure walkthrough the dust that rose up when the door was smash open. All they could make out was that it's armed with a large shield and spear, fully armored but they could see was a girl thanks to the orange skirt it wore, they couldn't see the face since its helmet visor was down.

"WHERE'S MASTER THOMAS!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs –

One of the side doors of the castle burst open as Ranma ran into the castle followed closely from behind by what's left of the Sport Squad. He had to admit that if they would have fought Akane that she would have owe all of them a date under a minute after the fight as they're much tougher then the hentai squad back home. He was lucky that he manage to knock most of them out or lock their bodies with presser points when they had close onto him trying to use their numbers to beat him.

'It's a good thing, I know how to fight against a group now,' Ranma thought to himself as he looks back and saw the skateboarder catching up to him as she did have wheels to help her.

"You're not getting away from me!" she shouted as she crouch down on her board and did a running jump at him. When she got close to him in midair and grabbing her board from underneath her she swung it hitting Ranma off of his feet, then just as fast she got her board back under as she hit the ground.

"Nice move," Ranma said as he rolled back onto his feet.

"Well you fought the rest now you're fighting the best," she smirks at him as the others of her group caught up with them.

"Here's my fast ball!" shouted the baseball player as she reeled back and threw a sinker at him.

But this time he was ready as it came near him. Ranma swung his sword cutting the ball into two, "Alright come and get it girls!"

"With pleasure!" the card dealer shouted as her cards formed a whip as if the ends were struck together.

"All together girls!" the fencer said as one the rush at him.

Ranma block the overhead swing from the baseball players bat kicking her away with a front kick. The skateboarder rush at him on her board her arm stretch out as she zoom by hocking him on his neck knocking him down. He rolled out of the way as the volleyball player strike her ball sending it flying where his head was. Jumping onto his feet he found himself defending himself from the fencer and the pool player as they took swings at him. The pool player lunge at him with her stick but miss as he dodge to the side, quickly she grab the middle of her weapon and swung the heavier back end into Ranma's face. The fencer seeing an opening thrush her weapon for a wounding blow but was stop as Ranma grab her weapon bending it and kick her into a wall. The pool player swung at him but he blocks her weapon with his sword and sent her flying back with a open hand palm strike.

"Take this!" the card dealer shouted as she thrust her arms in front of her sending a stream of cards flying at him.

Seeing the swarm of cards flying at him, Ranma took off down the hall running ahead of the flying cards. The cards seem to have a mind of their own as they followed him wherever he went. Seeing that he couldn't lose them he twisted back and fired a Wave of Chaos at the cards burning them to nothing. As the smoke cleared the skateboarder burst out of the smokescreen Ranma took a sword swing at her but she block his blow with her board. Planting her feet she shoves him back and swung her board into his face. Growling Ranma saw her taking another swing at him tighten, his grip on his sword and slice her skateboard into two. Then before she could react he swung the flat side of his sword on top of her head knocking her out. He didn't have to worry about brain damage because of her helmet she wore.

Turning around, Ranma barely manage to dodge the baseball players bat as it crash into the wall he was standing next to. He was force back as she took wild swings at him with her bat. As she took a reeled back swing at him, Ranma kick her bat out of her hands and with his free hand punch her into her guts knocking all of the air out of her.

"Hey stud!" the pool player shouted as she threw an eight-ball up into the air and as he fell she reeled her stick as if she was on a pool table and strike the ball out of midair sending flying straight at him.

"Yipes," Ranma yelled jumping to the side as the pool ball imbedded itself deeply into the wall, "That was neat."

"Thanks, I call it the 'Flying-Pool-Ball-Strike'," she smiled as she lifted a great hand full of more pool balls showing him them before throwing them into the air, "Now here's the other nine!"

Ranma eyes widened as the balls flew at him leaving holes in the wall as they miss him. He couldn't believe that she was able to hit all of them with that stick of hers before they hit the floor. "Nice moves but there's a flaw in it."

"And what is that?" she asks as she hit the last ball… then she realized what the flaw was.

"It's that you can only do that as long as you have balls to hit!" Ranma shouted as he rushed forward dodging the last ball doing an elbow slam her knocking her, a couple of feet backwards.

Looking down the hall he saw the volleyball player striking her ball sending it flying at him. Gripping his sword he swung it like a bat using the flat side of the blade, when it connected he knock the volleyball flying back even faster then it had came at him. The volleyball girl couldn't get out of the way fast enough as the ball struck her right in the middle of her forehead knocking her into dreamland.

The female fencer who had gotten back into the fight was slowly sneaking up from behind him. Her foil maybe useless now but she can still grab him and let her last remaining teammate the chance to knock him out. She leap at him but all of the sudden his right arm flew backwards his fist hitting her wired mess protective faceguard leaving a dent and knocking her out.

"Well now…" the card dealer said as she held a handful of cards in each of her hands, "Time for the main event!" The cards all shot upwards making two whips of cards she reeled back and whip them at him.

Ranma jump to the side as the card whips slice through the marble floor as easy as if it was made out of paper. As one of the whips tired to stab him, making him dodge to the left as the other one flew straight at him. He brought his sword up in time making the cards slide off of his sword making sparks as it did. Turning to the other he cut the whip as it flew by him but the card whip just reformed as the card dealer had more cards up her sleeves.

'This isn't good,' Ranma thought to himself as he couldn't get close enough to her and cutting her card whips didn't do any good as they just grew back, 'Wait when, I train with Ranko and Orihime they have the range advantage with their weapons but, I do beat them most of the time.'

Thinking back how he defeated Ranko and Orihime when he fought them, Ranma thought of a plan. He beats them when they strike as they couldn't use their whips at close range and he rushes at them and tackle them down. (But that usually ends up in them making out.) Waiting till she whip her whips at him, Ranma powered up his 'Gale Rune' and darted forward avoiding the razor sharp whips closing in on her between her arms. Her eyes widened in shock as Ranma appeared in front of her then widen even more as his knee connected to her stomach making her fall to her knees before falling limply to the side out cold.

"Now where's Thomas," Ranma said to himself as he ran through the castle making his way to the main tower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the bottom of the main tower –

"So he has gotten past the Sports Squad," one voice said in the room.

"Yes this, Ranma is much stronger then, I first thought," said the other person.

"We're going to have some fun with him."

"By the way weren't Pan and the others suppose be at their places?"

"Yeah they should have passed by us by now," the first person wondered.

"Where are they anyways?"

"Quite he's coming!"

The two metal doors open as Ranma ran into the room. His eyes traveled upwards as he stared at the spiral staircase that lead up to the main tower. Funny thing was that he didn't see any guards as he made his way through the castle besides those sports girls he had beaten.

"Well now what do we have here?" causing Ranma to stare upwards and his jaws drops and eyes widen and he felt a nose bleed coming.

There were two women standing on top of a floating platform that just hovered in midair. The first woman was an extremely pale skinned, tall, knock-out of a woman that reminded him of Jeane except that this woman has long dark green hair instead of white. She flaunted her ivory tone and wore a pure white gown with long white gloves and even completely white high heels. She truly looked like an elegant, blindingly bright angel except for her dark green hair, which stood out like a shimmering halo of greenery around her face. She wore especially dark and glossy lipstick, and for some moments Ranma was transfixed by the sight of those luscious lips, and her sparkling emerald eyes. Her shimmering green eyes radiated a serenity, grace, and sophistication that perfectly reflected her inner personality. But this persona that Ranma could tell just masked a wild and mischievous side. But then his eyes dropped lower. Her gown was made of carefully arranged folds of cloth and it covered most of her except for her breasts, which only had one strip running up the middle of each, pulling tight over her extremely prominent and… well better not think of that. It looked like almost any movement could cause her breasts to swing free, and of course that was how she had intended it to be as it would let her get a few hits when he stares at her chest. Her weapon was a strange looking spear as at the top it had a metal ball at the top tip off with a spear head. The weight would make a strike from that spear more powerful and out from one side there was a long ax head that would add even more power to the hit.

As for the second woman Ranma couldn't believe what she wore or in this case so little of. Such scraps of covering that existed were made of dark red leather. There was one tiny strapless section that valiantly held her gargantuan breast up, and another tiny separate section that covered the middle of her fanny, the area just around her private parts, and not much else like a thong. The look was completed with leather gloves that went past the elbows, boots that came up past the knees, and a dog collar. Her short cut golden blonde hair was in stark contrast to her dusky dark ebony skin that was so black that if she would have worn anything black it would totally blend in with her dark skin tone. She held two long elongated S-shape twin scythes in each of her hands. The blades curved downwards like half cut crescent moons and from the way she held them she knew how to use them.

"Hello there," the pale woman greeted him, "I'm Ying."

"And, I'm Yang," the dark skin woman smiled wickedly.

"Together we're the Ying/Yang sisters!"

"So there are some people here," Ranma said as he readied his sword, "I was wondering why there where nobody in the halls."

"Yeah we're wondering about that as well," Yang said a sweatdrop going the side of her head.

"Well let's get this thing on!" Ying smiled as she leaps down at him preparing an overhead swing at him. Her mace-spear slammed into the ground as Ranma jump backwards. She followed by vaulting with her spear to kick him back further.

Yang followed her sister's action as she started twisting her twin scythes in her hands like fans. She jump down but began to hover as her spinning scythes are acting like helicopter blades. Yang literally flew at him sweeping the air with her twin spinning weapons making, Ranma dodge out of the way. As he learned from his fights with Blight and La Noon that when weapons are spinning that fast that there was no way for him to get by till they stop spinning. He could only slow her down as he blocks her weapons with his sword and ki blasts. Then she was joined by her sister Ying, together they force Ranma on the defensive making him ran backwards as he fought off their attacks.

"Enough of this!" Ranma shouted as he cast the 'Twilight Blade' spell on his sword making it glow a purple haze making the two sisters back off in fright.

Rushing forward Ranma slice the top half of Ying's mace-spear causing it to fell leaving a small creator in the marble floor showing how heavy it is. Before she could react he slam the side of her face with his foot, making her spin around before falling to the ground. Yang seeing her sister down screams as she flew at him. Ranma just stood there as she flew at him, he calmly sheathed his sword and waited for her to get closer. Then in a flash it was over as Ranma appeared behind her with his sword drawn out with the backside of his blade facing downwards. Yang let go of her scythes letting them fall as her eyes rolled back in their sockets as she fell face down a bruise was forming on her side where, Ranma had hit her with the backside of his sword.

"Sorry but, I couldn't have taken it any easier on you girls." Ranma spoke as he jumps onto the platform, "But a friend is counting on me."

As the platform rose up taking Ranma up to the top floor a figure step out of the shadows. 'So he's not holding back anymore,' a smile appeared on the figures face, 'Good now he stands a chance.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the floor below the throne room –

Ranma was prepared for whatever and anything that was to come. Since he didn't see anybody else in the castle not even a maid as he made his way to here that only meant one thing. That they were all waiting for him upstairs, which meant that he would be facing all of them at once when he reaches the top. At the floor over him a square hole that would let the platform fit through and that would make him an easy target once he stops. But then when the platform reached the top what he found was something that he never thought that he would see.

The whole room was littered with the bodies of the female servants of the castle. The room was huge like that of a grand ballroom that allowed all of the servants to gather in the room at once. And by the looks of things they were all here and all of them laid beaten around the wreck room. From the state of the room there was a big battle had taken place in the room piles of broken stone work and wood told how intense the battle was.

Then sound of fighting on the second leave on the walkway cause, Ranma to look upwards. The sound of wood breaking was closely followed by the body of Pan the dark elf falling onto a pile of bodies of women that reminded him of the Harpie Ladies. Seeing that she's still alive Ranma ran up to the staircase and onto the walkway. When he reaches the top he found a familiar figure at the top.

Leaning on the wall with her armor and shield battered, gripping her long spear tightly was Cecile. He rush to her side as he help her up, "Cecile what are you doing here?"

She was huffing and puffing as she tried to find her voice "I… I came to save Master Thomas back."

"Did you….?" Ranma began looking around the room as he couldn't believed that she went and beaten an entire room full of fighters that would cause him problems and could easily beat him when they all attack him at once.

"Yeah…" she smiled weakly, "They wouldn't tell me where Master Thomas was and they wouldn't let me pass so, I had to fight them all." She slump as she tried to gain a fourth or was this, her seventh wind it was hard to keep count anymore.

"You went and beat all of them?" Ranma asks shock at the fact that he had trouble fighting about thirty of those sport girls and here Cecile went and beat over five hundred of Top's servants.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Leknaat tower –

"How in the world did she beat all of them?" Leknaat asks as she lay on her stomach watching hew viewing globe. She had changes her sitting position to help relieve some of her sourness. She had watched it happen but she still couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Oh it's quite simple really," Chaos replied.

"And that is what?"

"That she just wanted, Thomas more then they did," he smiled as the sightless mage facefaulted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Windia –

Everyone stared at what Minds viewing screen showed them. All of them blink and blink again at what they saw. Some even rubbing their eyes to make sure they're were really seeing this.

"My, Cecile training has really paid off," Martha said as the others in the room all dumbly nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to Top's castle –

"Come on, drink this," Ranma said as he handed her two bottles of Mega Medicine A since she needs to recover all of her strength.

Gulping down both bottles, Cecile wipes her mouth as she felt better, "Thanks, I needed that."

"So how did you get here?"

"Oh that," she said as she looks over her damage shield sighing as she sees her only reminding one of her fathers shields was almost beyond repair, "A guy who said that he's one of Top brothers appeared in front of me and asks if, I wanted to help you save Master Thomas."

"Oh that must have been, Mad who brought you here."

With renewed vigor Cecile stood up and started running down the hall, "Come on we need to save Master Thomas!"

"Hey wait up!" Ranma shouted catching up with her.

Going through the double metal doors down the hall they found themselves in a wide circler room. Beams of light shined down from the single large window on top of the ceiling. There's a stone staircase circled the cylinder shape room leading to the doors located above them. And standing in to middle of the room was something that they never thought they would see in a place like this… a large heavyset man waiting for them.

He looks to be a few years older then Ranma is he's about three to five years older then he is. He wasn't all that fat but more of a mix of fat and muscle, a large belly, bronzes colored skin, thick and long limbs if he was skinny he would have look taller then he really was. He wore a baggy pair of green baggy shorts that were held up by red suspenders, the left strap was hanging off of his shoulders so that only the right one was holding his shorts up. A pair of heavy work boots, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a wide brim tan colored hat with a pair of goggles resting on the top half completed his outfit. The only piece of armor that he wore was a placket, a metal plate covering his large vulnerable belly tied with a shoulder-harness making it hard to knock it off of him. As the stomach area was where most people would stab at when they fight and he couldn't go for a quick knock-out punch since the stomach was where to hit to knock the wind out of someone.

He was armed with a large oval shape shield the surface of it was covered in green leather and lavishly decorated on its outer side in bronze with the image of the sun. In his other hand he held a mighty two-handed battle axe. The battle axe had a broad double-bladed head that made it considerably heavier then most other axes; but he held it up easily without any strain with one arm. Its shaft was a bit short, with meant that there would be less movement of the hands on the shaft. However, this was more than compensated for by the greatly increased striking power generated by the massive axe head. Also, because it was double-bladed, it could be swung in both directions with virtually no need to adjust the stance or grip and thanks to the strap on the bottom of the shaft around his wrist the axe couldn't be knock out of his hands easily.

"Been waiting for you two," he greeted them, resting his axe on his shoulder.

"I thought that there weren't any guys in this place, besides Thomas that is," Ranma wondered.

"Oh you see, I was already here when, Top went and made that rule of no guys besides her brothers to come here. And since, I was already living in the castle at the time she let me stay."

"But from what, I have seen with the kinds of folks that are living here… then why? Cecile began.

"Why she lets a fat guy like me live here instead of a stud?" he began to chuckle, "Simple really because, I was the only guy that she has ever met who wasn't already deeply in love with someone else that didn't go all gag, gag over her body."

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Inside of a dance club –

It was nighttime and there was the usually going on's at the club around that time. The guy was sitting at the counter enjoying a drink while watching the party scene around him. The big guy in the apron over a white shirt and black jeans who was working the bar was, Ram the owner of the dinner. And whose nickname 'Ram' came from his old football days and no one had ever bothered to use his real name ever since then. Thinking about it he had never learned what Ram's real name was he had always called him Ram like all the others have.

He was taking a drink as he was reading an interesting book when he felt someone walking towards him. As if the other sounds of the dance floor weren't even there he zeroed onto the footsteps. From the way the footsteps fell it was a female as the person walk with a jiggle in her steps. Funny thing was that he didn't smell any perfume coming from her as the women who go here usually wear lots of perfume.

"Mind if, I take this seat?"

"Sure go for it," he said not even bothering to look at her.

They sat there for awhile as he continued to read his book he could tell she was waiting for him to make an idiot out of himself to impress her. Well he wasn't one to make a fool out of himself just for a pair of legs.

"So got a good book there?"

"Yup!"

"So what is it about?"

"Oh it's about an island from the modern time getting transported back thousands of years into the pass and the inhabitants of the island have to adjust to the Bronze Ages," he said keeping his eyes off of her.

"So what's the title?"

"It's called 'Island in the Sea of Time' by S.M. Stirling," he replied. (2)

Silences took over as he went back to his book not even giving her a pasting glance. She raps her fingers on the counter as she waited for him to look at her. Then finally she couldn't stand it anymore, "You know you could at least give me a look."

"Why so that, I see if you're hot or not like the guys you get to buy you drinks?"

"Really is that the first thing that comes to your mind?" she said with some heat in her voice.

"Well this place isn't known for people just talking with each other."

"You at least could look and see who you're talking too."

Knowing the she wouldn't stop till he takes a look at her, he tore his eyes from his book and saw a knockout redhead sitting next to him. She's wearing a blue leather outfit that showed off her assets and wore a white tophat. She would have look, odd but in a place like this it was norm but, she was getting a lot of stares from both male and female club goers. Then he went back to his book much to her irritation.

"You could ask my name you know," she waited for him to ask her. Several minutes pass as he turned four pages of his book until she couldn't take the waiting anymore, "My names Top Hat." She then waited for him to ask about her name. He finished seven pages when she spoke again, "Aren't you even going to asks about my weird name?"

"You're asking a guy if he finds your name strange when he knows a guy whose name is Harry Dick?"

"Really?" she couldn't help but chuckled.

"Yeah so a name like Top Hat isn't really that strange for me," he said before going back to his book.

"You do realized that a knockout babe is sitting next to you and talking to you right," Top said as she rarely needed to do much to get a guy all over her.

"Why should, I bother dealing with a woman that flirts off her body like that?"

"What you don't like that sort of thing?"

"Please! I'm not planning on finding a girl till after, I'm all settled down. I just finished with collage and, I'm still trying to find a job. So, I'm not even going to try to get a date with someone of the opposite sex till, I'm all settled down," he explained himself.

"Well you really thinking ahead unlike most of the guys here," Top said as she realized that she wasn't dealing with a guy that thinks with their other 'head'.

"What should, I go get a girl knock up then work day and night just to make the bills before, I'm ready for that kind of thing? I know a lot of people from High School who had kids before they were done with school and now are working their butts off to pay the bills."

"You know we really should talk more," she smiled as she gave him a business card, "You should come down to my office and we talk more there."

He looks at the card in her hand before he took it from her.

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"From there, I learned who Top really is and got a job working for her," he remark remembering something from his past, "I really couldn't think of my life would be like if, I had never took that card from her." He chuckled, "I wouldn't be the person that, I am now that's for sure if we had we had never met at that club."

"What you mean by that?" Cecile began as he didn't look that special.

"Well it was when me and Top went to another world to gathered some items, I went and found a strange looking fruit that, I went and ate. Later, I found out that it was a cursed fruit coming from a place called the Grand Line. (3) There are many different kinds of cursed fruits and the one that, I ate was the, Eternal Fruit that makes me unable to die in normal means anyways. That fruit only appears one out of a hundred-million cursed fruits." He laughs as he remembered what happen afterward, "But, I did found out that, I couldn't swim as, I sink like a rock. But one of Top's potions took care of that problem."

"So that means, I can't kill you no matter what, I do to you right?" Ranma asks as he took in everything he said.

"Yes even if, I'm cut to ribbons, I would just reform sooner or later and regenerate any lost body parts. That's why, I don't need to wear that much armor since, I can take more damage then most other fighters can."

"Well thanks for telling me then," Ranma smiled thinking of the fight ahead of him, "That means that I won't have to hold back then."

"Yup you can fight with everything you got so don't hold back on my account."

"Cecile go on ahead this is my fight," Ranma said pointing her to the staircase.

"Wait, I can help you," Cecile said as she could tell he wasn't a lightweight.

"No if Top kept this guy even after she made that no guy rule here then there must be a good reason why," Ranma told her as he could feel the aura surrounding him, "And there's no one but him here so that means he's Tops last line of defense. Go and get Thomas."

"Be careful!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"So then want to make some ground rules or just play it by ear?" he said as he lowered his axe and raised his shield.

"Well since, I don't want to find out how angry, Top would get if we bring this castle down how about no big energy attacks," Ranma said as he felt some relief in that he finally facing a guy that plays fair.

"Yeah, I never saw Top that angry before when Mad went and destroyed the west wing of the castle."

"So what's your name anyways?" Ranma said pulling out his sword.

"Name's Jeffro," he smiled. "Now then let's fight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Above them –

The doors flew open as Cecile burst into the throne room. Her left eye began to twitch as she saw Thomas. He was surrounded by maids all in some very snug French Maid outfits. Their skirts and aprons, all ended two inches below their crotch, sashayed a bit, black pantyhose hugging their hips. There were elves, humans, werebeast, and other kinds of races that made up of the gathering of maids that surrounded Thomas. There must have been more then thirty of them and she couldn't help but compare that all of them have much bigger breast that made some look that they have melons for breast. And currently Thomas was trap between the embrace of three of the busty maids who are rubbing their assets all over him.

"Get away from him!" Cecile shouted as she ran at them swinging her spear. But stop when Top appeared in front of her.

"So you're the one that my brother sent to help Ranma," she smiled looking her over like a piece of meat, "You're a cute one," she raised her keyblade and pointed it at her, "Let's fight then."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs –

With his blade glowing with the 'Twilight Blade' spell Ranma darted forward. His sword connected with Jeffro's axe but he was shock to find that his sword hadn't cut through his weapon. Jeffro shifted his weight and swung his shield around knocking Ranma back. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"How? My sword should have cut right through your weapon?" Ranma asks him.

"Sorry but magical spells or fancy moves won't break my equipments," Jeffro pointed to his shield as runes appeared, glowing a green color, "Magic Runes made to withstand even the strongest attacks nothing short of Dark Hat has the ability to break them with any real ease." (4)

'That's not good,' Ranma thought to himself as he had wanted to get to fight over with as fast as possible.

Ranma made a leaping run as he swung downwards with his sword. Jeffro raised his shield blocking his strike and shove Ranma away knocking him flat on his back. He brought his axe over his head and swung downwards, Ranma used his sword to block his swing. Pressing down, Jeffro prove that he's stronger and also weighted more as he put his body mass into it pushing, Ranma's sword down. Ranma put a stop to this with a leg sweep knocking him down and quickly jumping onto his feet.

Running at the down form of his opponent he swung downwards as Jeffro was still on his back. To his shock instead of blocking or rolling out of the way he instead took his sword swing hitting him on his shoulder. Instead of crying out in pain he just grin and swing his axe at him hitting him on his chest knocking him back. Clutching his chest, Ranma saw that his armor had held together from the axe blow but he still felt the force of the blow. Looking up at his opponent he saw that the gasping wound his sword made was rapidly healing.

They have been testing each others skills for awhile now. And from what Ranma has seen, Jeffro wasn't even really bothering to block most of his attacks as he has seen what he said about being unkillable was true. His body would heal as fast as Blight's which meant that he couldn't be taken down without doing some major damage to him. And he couldn't get pass his shield to go for a knockout blow and his placket protecting him from any hits that could knock the wind right out of him. The only thing he could think of using was his Rune to knock him out.

"Thinking of using that Rune, I see," Jeffro said as he stayed out of Ranma's sword range.

"Well someone who can heal any wound that, I inflict. Well, I need to get by you fast before something happens to Cecile," Ranma said readying his sword.

"Tell me something," Jeffro said lowering his guard, "Why are you fighting that war in the Grasslands for?

Ranma eyes widen as he hasn't really thought of the reason why he's fighting. So much was happening that he had never thought about it as he never really had time to think about it. Thinking about it he had first started this path when he decided to go and find the 'Fire Bringer' Kanin when, Jimba had told Chris that the 'Fire Bringer' would tell her the truth about her father. From there he decided to find him and asks him about the war that's was starting up and why he was so important to it. Then it snowballed from there.

He learned that Piccolo had taken part in the war and from Sana the 'Flame Champion's' wife he learned that he had given up his eternal life to be with her. Learning that he found all he needed to know of what he was like what kind of person he was. The True Rune of Fire was sealed away with a sealing spell that hid it from Harmonia who wanted to get it back as Kanin had stolen it from one of their temples. For the seal to be undone so that a new 'Flame Champion' could be made, someone needed to give up their life to unseal it and that person was Yun. He would have given up his life so that she could live instead of walking the path that she had foresaw. But faith had other ideas as Noclord with his enforcers had shown up trying to take his Rune. Edge with the Zodiac Sword a True Rune itself attack him head on and with their magical energies had mix together with the unsealing magic that was killing him something unexpected happened. Ranma found himself transported back to his homeworld and he wasn't alone. He met new friends and made some out of old ones while he was there. He even learned about his hidden past and met his great-grandfather and what had been kept hidden from him. (5)

But somehow along the way he had lost what he has been fighting for. Even when he found himself back in the other world after stopping Noclord from taking over in his homeworld… He found himself the father of two, Reni and Iris and even learned that Natsume and Kurumi are in fact his half sisters since that fat panda left their mother when she had only given birth to girls and a great-grandfather that he never knew. He found himself the master of a castle and was so caught up in running things and helping the Grassland forces in beating back the Harmonia forces that… Why is he fighting what for? He had started out just leaving his old life behind him but then… Ever since he got the Chaos Rune his life had gotten even wilder then it was before. He had just been going with the flow not asking the reason why he was even fighting for… He had wanted to put a stop to this war but now that it's in full gear he could only now help in ending it as fast as possible. But he lost sight in the reason why he was fighting for…

"Why am, I fighting?" Ranma asks himself as his mind races for an answer.

"It's something that you haven't really thought about isn't it," Jeffro said in a serious voice, "Once someone begins to think of the reason why they're fighting for is when they truly begin to see deep inside of themselves. Some find that they're fighting for someone else's reason. While others see that they've been deluding themselves in their words and beliefs. This has broken more then one strong person before as they find that they've been fighting for someone else's beliefs or that they have been fighting for the very thing they been trying to prevent. In all the only the people that can look into themselves and see who they're really are and aspects what they're really are. They're the ones that continue to grow stronger as they continue to walk foreword."

Ranma thought about what he had said and look deep inside for the reason why he's been fighting. Was he fighting for himself or for others? He knows what people are treated like under Harmonia rule as he has heard first hand from people who lived under their rule who had escape into the Grasslands. But was that the reason why he was fighting? Was it to save the people of the Grasslands from the Harmonia army? It was a noble cause but still it wasn't his reason it was theirs. What was the reason why he was fighting? For most of his life he had been living for someone else's dreams or someone else's ideas. Besides fighting the next opponent that came at him screaming about honor he didn't really have that much to live for in his old life. If he had stayed he would had open the old dojo to train students but thinking about it besides the some of the people in Nerima there weren't that many people that were interested in learning Martial Arts. Mostly people were just doing it to stay fit or to defend themselves in the badder parts of town. Sure there were the fighting tournaments as he has heard that some give out good prize money. But still that was only because he never had the chance to be anything else but a fighter. What was his purpose in his life just living to beat the next challenger that came at him? If he hadn't came to the other world then he would had never become more then just a fighter. Then his meeting with Thomas it changed his life as he finally met someone that just wanted to be friends with him and nothing else.

Jeffro watch as Ranma stood motionless with a calm look on his face. Then slowly he raised his sword and readied himself. "So you're still going to fight even without a reason. Fine let's get this over with."

"Splitting Heaven!" he shouted as he did one of the strongest attacks that his great-grandmother created. Jeffro tried to block the incoming attack but was quickly overwhelm by the sheer number of the attacks that are coming at him. Each one of Ranma's strikes was aiming at spots that would maim or cripple even the strongest of fighters. When it was over Ranma was sheathing his sword as blood burst out from the numerous wounds inflicted onto him. His weapons fell to the floor the straps holding them onto him having been cut to ribbons as he fell onto his back. He was a bloody mess as his limbs were just hanging on and gasping wounds covered his entire body.

He began coughing up some blood, "Well done this is going to take awhile till my body is fully healed," he cough up some more blood, "So have you found the reason why you're fighting for?"

"Yes, I have thanks to you for getting me to think about the reason why, I fight," Ranma smiled, "Almost all of my life, I was just fighting for a reason to continuing on living. Not caring about what tomorrow might bring but just fighting whatever came at me. Now, I know the reason why, I fight it was so simple that, I didn't see it for a deeper truth that, I thought was the real me."

"So what's your reason for fighting?" Jeffro asks as his body began healing itself.

"All of my life, I have been making mistakes with it. I can admit this since, I'm strong enough to see myself how, I have look like to others around me. A guy with too much pride in himself even though if, I could back up my words," Ranma smiled, "It took me so long just to realized that, I was just living someone else's dreams that my entire life had been already planed out for me. Now the reason why, I fight is that, I'm fighting for is to see what's at the end of this path that, I have chosen for myself with led me too."

"Fighting to see where this path of life is taking you," Jeffro chuckled, "A simple reason to live for but then that's what life is all about living to find a place for yourself in the world. Go on then, Ranma and continue to walk the path that you have chosen to live."

"Will do," Ranma said as he walks up the stairs, "Thanks for reminding me why, I'm fighting for."

"Ranma the path that you have chosen to follow will be a hard one to follow but that's life for you," Jeffro said to himself, "Dying is easy, living is hard. People living out the path of life that they have chosen for themselves to live out, walking down that path for the end of it until it's their time to go. Too bad that option, is no longer open for me anymore."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upstairs –

Ranma ran through the double doors of the top floor of the main tower. He had drunk some Mega Medicine A as that fight with Jeffro had taken a heavy toll on him. Inside he found Top waiting for him in the middle of the room.

"Well, I see that you had to use the 'Splitting Heaven' technique to beat Jeffro," she smiled as she rested her hands on that key shape sword of hers, "He's really is something special, I'm so glad that, I hired him when, I did. Besides he's the only guy, I can trust that won't go and just fool around with my girls all of the time. "

"So where's Cecile?"

"She right there with Thomas," Top said pointing to her left.

Ranma turned and was shock as Cecile wasn't in her armor suit anymore. They lay in a heap with her spear and shield, are next to the pile of pillows she and Thomas sat on. Without her armor on her she look like a pre-teen as while she's cute he could she that she could be mistaken for someone younger thanks to her look and underdeveloped body. Under her armor and the padding she had one a loose fitting shirt and that orange skirt that she wears all of the time. And like Thomas she was surrounded by maids in maid outfits that made Ranma feel a nosebleed coming his way as like most of the women that he has seen around this place are all busty and shapely. And they were fooling around with both of the blushing couple.

"Ranma you're here," Thomas said as he was held down sitting on the lap of a large chested dark haired beauty holding him close to her ample chest as his head was trap between them. And on either side of him are two more busty maids pressing their bodies to his making him blush, a very deep red. The same goes for Cecile who was in the same position as he was head trap between breast bigger then her head and two more maids on either side of her.

"Get us out of here!" Cecile scream, blushing red as she felt one of the maids began touching her in the back… very low in the back.

"She put up a one hell of a fight but as you can see that she couldn't keep up with someone like me," Top smiled.

"The first chance you got you went and stuff, my face between your breasts!" Cecile shouted her face burning red. The moment that she went and charge at her, Top went and grab her by her head and stuff her face between those melons that she calls breast and held her there till she fainted to lack of air.

"I couldn't help it you're just so cute!" Top laugh before giving her a look that Cecile didn't like at all, "In fact when the others downstairs pull themselves back together you can make it up to them by letting them have their fun with you."

"EEP!" Cecile let out as she found herself the center of attention of the maids all of them grinning down at her.

"That's unless if you can beat me that is," Top said facing off with Ranma.

"Alright then let's fight then," he said as he readied himself to meet her attack.

"Yes let's do besides you went through a lot just to get here," Top smiled as she lifted up her keyblade and pulled out a sword hilt with a crescent-shaped guard curving out towards a short double-edge blade. The funny thing was that the pommel that's the counterweight of the sword was an iron ball like a mace and the blade of the sword looks like it was cut into slices and stacked on top of each other.

They just stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move neither moving. Then the silence was broken as Ranma darted forward using his 'Gale Rune' to move faster then the normal eye could follow. Running at full speed Ranma swung his sword at her but she lifted her keyblade up at the last moment locking her weapon with his. With a swift kick she sent him flying back but he flipped in midair and landed onto his feet. She lashed out with her short sword that suddenly lengthen and expanded he could see that the sword was made up of pieces that are connected with metal cords that could stretch like a rubber band. Ranma shielded himself with his sword, Top's sword end made sparks as it slide on the others sword surface. She followed through by running at him and slamming the flat side of her keyblade into his side sending him rolling along the ground.

"What was that?" Ranma asks as he got back onto his feet.

"My Snake-sword newest model that's stronger and tougher then the last model," Top said, "I have mix long range and short range attacks all into one. You saw something like my style when you fought Tina but she had a major weakness when she did that mace hair trick of hers. You see she's can't defend herself when she uses it to hit a far away target. I on the other hand, I can always defend myself when, I use my snake-sword since, I'm ambidextrous and have study up in how to use each of my weapons to their full power."

"Well we see about that," Ranma said as he charged at her again.

Ducking the snake-sword as it flew at him he attack Top with lighting fast strikes. Calmly she blocks each one of his strikes with her keyblade as she slowly walks backwards all awhile smiling at him. Ranma wondered what she's smiling about when he remembered her other sword. He jumps to the side as she had twisted her weapon with a turn of her wrist, around sending it flying at him. Seeing that he couldn't get at her as long as she can whip her sword around like that he decided to attack from afar. Powering up some energy in his free hand Ranma fired a blast of ki at her. But she just sent it flying back at him with a swing of her keyblade. Ranma was thrown through the air as his own energy attack struck near him. Jumping to his feet he saw, Top swinging her snake-sword he quickly swings his sword blocking her strike.

Leaping onto the railings on the side walls, Ranma powered up his blaster and began firing at her sending bolts of energy blast at her. As she did with his last attack she blocks each one of his attacks sending them flying back at him. He had to leap from one side of the wall to the other as his own energy attacks were being knock back at him. Then when the energy attack barraged ended, Top began whipping her snake-sword at him and it acted like a snake as it followed him around the room darting into and out gracefully as Top tried to hit him. It reminded him of Kodachi, Kurumi when they used their ribbons and then there was Happosai who sometimes used that snake like ki attack. The best thing he could do was to dodge and go in for a close range attack but unlike the others who use long range weapons, Top was also armed with a close range weapons as well.

Ranma danger sense started up causing him to stop just as Top's keyblade sank into the wall ahead of him. She was standing on it using it as a ledge as he hangs from one of the handholds on the wall.

"You're going to have to do much better then this to beat me you know," Top smiled as her snake-sword rewined itself back to its resting length.

Then using one hand to hold onto the sword hilt she swung around on it and using her legs grabbing his head between them. She swung him around a few times before letting him go sending him crashing on the ground strong enough to leave cracks on the tiles. Looking up he saw her snake-sword heading at him, rolling along the ground the sword tip followed him cutting into the ground as it did. Leaping back onto his feet Ranma block and knock Top's blade back to her.

'At this rate, I'm going to lose this fight,' Ranma thought to himself as he knew when he's up against something that he wouldn't be able to beat easily. But there was one way but if he did take off his limiter there was no telling what his beast form would do.

"Forget about trying to use your beast form on me, I know how to handle wild beast," Top said, "Don't look so surprise, I did say, I'm a stagiest didn't I? I had this fight plan out from the very beginning and look at every possible action and outcomes for our battle. The only thing, I didn't count on was that Mad would send Cecile here to clear the way for you."

"Well then that's all, I needed to know then," Ranma smiled as he looks up at Top standing on the hilt of her sword sticking out of the wall.

'Hmm he knows that, I can't plan out everything now and he's going to be fighting harder now. Which means sooner or later he'll make a mistake and that's when, I strike!' Top thought to herself as she pulled out her keyblade out from under her sending her falling down.

Landing onto her feet she whips her snake-sword again at him. Ranma duck the whipping blade and ran straight at her. She blocks his strikes with ease just like last time but instead of dodging the incoming snake-sword he just twisted around allowing the blade to pass him before he resumed his attack. Top began using both of her swords to block his faster and faster attacks forcing her back then he stops jumping back.

"Splitting Heaven!" Ranma shouted out his attack sending hundreds of sword strikes at her in a matter of seconds. But to his surprise she block each one of his strikes with her blades just as fast as he was sending them at her. When his attack was over without landing a single hit he jump back to recover his breath.

"Your Great-Grandmother was something that's for sure," Top smiled, "For her to create a attack like that as well as those other skills she has passed down to you is something to take pride in. But it's too bad for you that, I came across a technique that's just like that last attack."

"Well, I have more then that attack you know," he said as he powered up for another attack, "Spirit of the Wind!"

He disappeared from sight but, Top already knew where his attack would be coming from and guarded her sides. She felt the fast blow hit her left side but was harmless as she had block that blow with her keyblade. But then she heard him shouting out another attack.

"Raging Sword!" Ranma shouted as he used a new move. This attack channeled the users ki energy through the sword creating a blast of energy consecrated into one spot for maximized damage. The blast hit Top backside sending her flying into the air before falling limply onto the ground on her back, her top hat was still on her head even after an attack like that. The maids all gasped as they saw their mistress get blasted around like that.

He thought it was over when Top's legs lifted upwards planting her feet on either side of her head. Then showing how flexible she is she her body lifted itself upward, Ranma was reminded of what Kodachi did when they had that Gym fight when they had first met up with each other. When her face appeared she was smiling.

"Nice real nice," Top said as she has she placed her swords on the ground in front of her, "Let's go and let's throw the kids gloves off." She began pulling off her gloves off then making them into a small bundle she threw them aside and a loud clang echoed as they hit the floor leaving cracks on the floor. Then she unstrapped her boots then kicks them off away from her so it wouldn't trip her they made loud clanging sounds as they hit the ground too. Then she took off her blue jacket off and threw aside it with little effort and the jacket hitting the ground left a large crater when it hit. Then she began stretching and getting kinks out of her system, "That's feels so much better without all of my training equipment on me. Hmm, I feel so light now!"

"So you were wearing weighted clothing all of this time," Ranma said eyeing her. Then he grab his bracelets pulling them off, "I'm been were limiters as well."

"Yes, I already knew that. You been saving up for your fight with me letting all of the fights you been in to help you power up for this fight with me. FIY that was over two-thousand pounds worth of weights that, I took off from my hundred-eighty pound figure," Top explained to him. Then her hands began glowing a green glow, "Now let me show you some tricks that, I have pick up."

"Wait you weigh hundred-eighty?" Ranma asks as most women keep their weight secret as even the girls back home wouldn't let him know how much they weigh.

"I got very dense muscles and besides having some body fat on you is a good thing," Top smiled as her arms squeezed her breast between them making them look bigger as they bugled outwards, "Some people look better with some fat on them don't you think?"

Ranma eyes widen at first at all of that flesh being thrust at him and then suddenly she began throwing green fireballs at him. He had to act fast on his feet as he dodges the flaming balls being thrown at him. He began firing back at her with his blaster trying to stop her but she countered his blasts with her own shots. The energy blast hitting each other created large explosions that filled the room with smoke. Ranma continued to fire into the last spot he saw her in as he judge this by where the fireballs were coming from when, Top appeared next to him. She reeled back her left fist glowing brightly before giving him a good left hock knocking him several feet backwards. He recovered but was knocked to the ground as more green fireballs were thrown at him. Rolling to his feet, Ranma began using his sword to block all of the fireballs as he waited for, Top to stop for a recharge as she couldn't throw so many fireballs without resting afterwards.

"Waiting for me to need to take a break aren't you," Top smirked, "Well bad news for you is that my endurances levels are insanely high, I can do this all day."

"Great just great," Ranma said to himself as he shielded himself from her attacks.

Top brought her hands together and began blasting a stream of green energy at him. He had to jump around fast to avoid her attack that look like she could keep it up without having to pause. He had to think of a way to get to close to her as she didn't let up with her attack. Then remembering what, Blight did when he face off with Hugo, Ranma started spinning his sword in his hand as fast as he could do and charge at Top. As with Blight when he did this move, Ranma's spinning sword created an air shield in front of him protecting him from the stream of green fire that's being thrown at him. Top tried putting more power into her attack but he just kept coming at her.

Kicking up her keyblade, Top stop her fire attack and thrust her blade at the center of Ranma's spinning sword. Ranma let out a yelp as her blade struck his hand making him let go of his sword and hurled it into the air burying itself into the wall. She followed through with a strike to his chest with the flat side of her sword knocking him back.

Top smirked as her foe was frozen with shock. Then she decided to use one of her sword techniques. She had been working on this particular movement since she saw it done by that swordsman from that world. That world was where that anime called Samurai Deeper Kyo was very real.

Holding up her free hand, she made a bit of her ki appear on her index and middle fingers. She then began running the tips of her fingers across the blade of her keybalde, causing it to glow with green light.

Top smirked as her fingers reached the tip of the blade. She began to softly speak the first line.

"Mumyou Jinpu Style... Satsujin Ken"

Ranma was now petrified with shock as he remembers where he heard that attack from one of the anime shows and couldn't move as Top raised her sword above her head, then brought the sword down in a graceful arc.

"Mizuchi!"

A huge wind had been swept up and blew toward Ranma. He brought his arms up to guard his face as he was enveloped in the gale force. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it died down, leaving him seemingly unharmed. Ranma wondered what happened with that attack thinking maybe it didn't work, but then he heard an ominous cracking sound. Metal pieces clattered to the ground as his armor fell apart leaving him only in the armor that Brute Hat had remade for him.

Top smiled evilly after she had unshelled her opponent like a lobster. "You heard it too... didn't you? The voice... of the wind!"

"Take it off!" one of the maids shouted out as she saw the outline of his well muscular body.

Loud wolf whistles rounded off from the maids making Ranma blush. Thomas and Cecile couldn't believe that grown women would act like this. But then thinking about it they really didn't really knew that many older women that acted like their age. As they saw what the girl's that are after, Ranma acted like sometimes.

"That's an idea," Top smiled as she lighted up her keyblade with her green fire and attack him head on.

'I need to watch it,' Ranma thought to himself as he dodges the flaming green sword, 'The flames won't do that much damage but the blade sure will.'

"Come on you got to be better then that to beat me," Top calmly said as she swung her sword at him, "If you don't beat me then you'll lose the right to, Fight's hand in marriage."

Ranma couldn't suppress a scowl as Top invaded his personal space with series upon series of skillful feints, punches, sword swings, and kicks. 'This is getting old real fast damnit! As some of her attacks got pass his defense hitting him.

"Ooof!" he breathed out as Top landed yet another powerful kick to his abdomen. Grunting from the amount of force that single kick held, Ranma allowed the excess kinetic energy to push him as far away as it could from the hundred-eighty some odd pounds of the tall flaming haired woman in front of him. He knew it was only a momentary respite from the battle; even now Top was rushing up to continue the fight. Still, this small delay would give him some much-needed time to recover and to think of some kind of plan.

'Let's see, I need something that will let me go through her defense without her countering it,' Ranma thought to himself. He looks around the room to see if there's anything here that he could use to help him out.

"Looking for something in the room that will help you?" Top asks as she phased her attack for a moment, "Sorry but, I never leave anything to chance and made sure there's no object's here that could give an opponent an edge."

'Damn she's right,' Ranma saw that there's nothing in the room that he could use to help him. And he couldn't stop to pull his sword out of the wall or…

"Hand of Chaos!"

Top jump to the side as his magic attack zoom pass her she raised an eyebrow, "What was that suppose to do?"

"Beat you!" Ranma smiled as his beam struck his sword and hitting the metal surface bouncing it back. Top felt the incoming energy and turned around just as the beam hit her dead center blasting her pass Ranma and into the wall. The force of the attack left a crater in the wall with Top buried face first in it.

"You got her!" Cecile shouted.

"Is she okay?" Thomas asks.

"If she's anything like the rest of her family she's fine," Ranma said as he recovers from his battle with her.

"That's right!" Ranma turned around and saw, Top shaking the dust out of her hair, "You shouldn't think that, I would go down that easy."

"You are strong, Fight went down when, I hit her with that spell and Brute took it full force but someone of his sizes can take a whole lot of damage before going down." Ranma commented.

"It takes more than that to keep me down," Top smiled.

"So this is what it's like to fight against the older siblings of the Hat's," Ranma smiled back to her.

"We're a lot more powerful then our younger siblings that's for sure. We're at a whole other league then they are in terms of power and skills. You're going to have to do a lot better then that to knock me out."

"So you're going to start fighting for real now," Ranma said pointing his sword at her.

"You knew that, I been playing around," she said with a bemuse smile on her as she kicks her sword back up to her hands, "Then let me show you my fighting moves then."

"Let's do this thing!" he said as they ran at each other.

Ranma lunges towards Top's legs, however, she brings up her foot, kicking Ranma in the jaw and making his body rise into the air. Top, with her foot still up then does a full 360-degree turn, doing a roundhouse-kick, which catches Ranma's abdomen, and sends him flying away from her.

Using his cat like grace landed on his feet, "Ow… Damn… she's not even winded from that attack, I hit her with."

Ranma's eyes narrow in on, Top who is moving closer to him.

"Damn it! I have to fight harder!"

Ranma then shakes off the blows he received and runs at Top again. However, as Top goes to strike at him with her sword, Ranma dodges it, and does a flip-kick, which hits Top in the jaw and she stumbles a few steps back but not before hitting his left leg with her sword. However Ranma's eyes widen in pain and he doesn't manage to land, on his feet but in a heap.

Top feels her jaw and smiles, 'Impressive… I actually felt that… Nowhere near as powerful as one of Pan's punches at half-strength, but it's very impressive if, I felt that… Too bad with that blow, I gave him his leg must be hurting now.'

Ranma manages to get back onto his feet with some effort. 'Damn! My leg is killing me… And Top doesn't seem that hurt either.'

Ranma grimaces… He admits to himself that he might be a 'bit' out-classed.

Ranma then starts running at Top again. She frowns… He can't win if he keeps going at her like this… Top does a full swing with her sword to make him move back, but as before, Ranma manages to duck under the attack. He then does an uppercut and hits Top in the jaw and his eyes widen in pain when he connected.

"OW!" what is she made out of? Ranma felt like he had just punch a solid steel door. She must have gotten some really serious Breaking Point training that's for sure.

Top blinks… She really felt that one and that was saying something as her body could take a whole lot of punishment. She then does an open-handed palm strike to Ranma's abdomen so she can gain some room. Ranma falls to his hands and knees and coughs up a bit of blood.

'DAMN IT!' she's much stronger then he thought she would be.

Ranma blinks as he sees Top move towards him slowly. Ranma forces himself onto his feet and gets into a fighting stance. Top nods her head, impressed by Ranma's tenacity to keep fighting.

"Now that's stamina," then she thought, 'He's going to need it when the girls finally decide to just share him and get a hold of him.'

Top then takes off at Ranma like a rocket. Ranma then smiles… He has an idea… he throws his sword into the air and then runs at her and tries the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken, Top manages to evade all of his strikes… Then she realizes something wasn't right when she hears the maids screaming something at her.

'HIS SWORD!'

Top quickly brings her sword up and strikes the falling sword away as it fell down to her. She curses herself for falling for something like that. Reminding her of that fight with that, redhead Armsmaster in the Gold Digger world.

'NO! NO I'M OFF BALANCE!'

Ranma uses Top's state to his advantage as he keeps punching her in the same spot of her abdomen over and over again. Top's eyes widen as she feels sharp pain on her abdomen just below her breast. She tries to bring her fists down to hit Ranma, but then he uses his head to head-butt her.

Top steps back, her body starting to protest… Her stomach was alive with pain, and that head-butt hurt! Worse, when she had reached up to strike his sword also hurt her back as she already had back problems with her breast as she needs to wear a back support when she sleeps. Top looks at Ranma she can tell that his ankle hurts from when she had hit him, and his hand and wrist hurted too. At least his head doesn't seem too bad.

'Okay… Now we're on a more even level for fighting… except that he doesn't have his sword…' Top thought to herself as she works out this fight in her head.

Top then tosses her keyblade to the side and gets into a fighting stance… The fight is now hand-to-hand combat!

Ranma runs at Top and the two share blows when they clash together. Both are getting as much as they receive, as they aren't concentrating at blocking, but just getting in as many hits as possible on each other.

Ranma grimaces as the fight continued. He's nowhere near as strong as Top is, but his stamina and endurance are high almost at her level. After all of that 'endurance training' with Tina and the other girls was more effective than training in the Baksai Tenketsu with nuclear missiles! As they didn't hold back when they're training with him as he told them that they shouldn't hold back as he needed to become stronger they even gang up him sometimes but afterwards they make out with him so that they made up the beating they had given him.

'Hmm… I guess all that training with Tina without her limiter on is really pays off,' Ranma thought to himself as he continued to throw punches.

After a few more moments of intense punching, both break away. Both Ranma and Top are covered in bruises. Top's attacks had more force, but Ranma could actually take the blows a bit more easily than Top could with hers. As Tina hadn't held back during their training with each other only making sure she doesn't kill him.

"Impressive…"

Ranma was breathes heavily trying to recover from their last bout, "Yeah…"

"Let's end this…" she said as she powered up her aura her hands glowing green again.

"But first," Ranma said as he fired upwards with his blaster into the glass ceiling making a large hole, "Let's see if you can keep up with me!" He grabs his sword from where it fell then jump high into the air spreading out his wing taking flight.

You're not the only one that can fly!" Top smiled as she picks up her Snake-Sword as well then suddenly took off into the air after him.

"You can fly without wing?" Ranma said as he saw her flying up into the air.

"Of course, I can," she smirks, "It's a little thing that, I had picked up during one of my travels."

A huge blast of ki energy was launched from Ranma's open palm, but his opponent dodged the attack and fired off several beams in retaliation. Ranma blurred to avoid the barrage and reappeared using his Gale Rune to speed up his flying speed behind her. He swung his sword at her, but she instantly twisted to block the blade with her sword.

The two began trading thrusts, parries, stabs and counter-slashes at speeds too fast for most eyes to follow, but while Ranma's style was great in midair combat even he had his limits as he battled Top in the sky above her castle. He couldn't fly without landing again as he couldn't fly at this kind of height for long and this was the first time he besides his fight with Faceless that he had fought someone in the air.

"Moko Takabisha!"

Ranma flew back to get some fighting room and launched several of energyballs at her. But, Top's speed proved to be too fast as she evaded all of the deadly projectiles. Two of the energyballs flew down and blasted off the top of the east tower of the Top's palace. Fortunately, no one had been inside at the time as most of the people in the castle were still out from, Cecile wrath.

As Top was busy dodging the energy attacks, Ranma took this opportunity to focus his power. He charged up his blaster making all of his energy go into his blaster and fired a charge shot at her. Top saw it coming and used her Snake-Sword to reach out and hit the incoming shot exploding it before it hit her sending dust into the air.

Looking around, Ranma spotted Top flying above him. She whips her sword sending the whip like blade flying at him. He twisted in the air as the blade acted like its name shake following him in the air.

'Time for me to use that spell that Piccolo showed me awhile ago,' Ranma thought to himself as he flew pass the whip blades and stop in front of Top putting his thumbs and index fingers together forming a circle in front of his forehead with his eyes close.

"Nova Flare!"

A blinding white light burst out from his hands engulfing everything in sight that flared like magnesium powder. Top cried out as it took the attack at full strength.

"Now its time to get some distance," Ranma said to himself as he flew down onto the west tower.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Top screamed out. She screamed as her eyes were blinded by the flare that Ranma used on her. She couldn't see a thing as the light had made her eyes useless till they recovered from that attack.

'This is my only chance,' Ranma thought to himself as he chanted a spell that he hadn't used since that day he had fought against Brute the giant of the Hat family.

"Darkness beyond twilight..."

"What is that?" Cecile asked as she and the others watched from the sidelines. They had gone onto the deck outside of the main tower to watch the air fight.

"Crimson beyond blood that flows..."

"It sounds like some kind of spell. But, I've never heard of those incantations before," Thomas said as he had study up Runes and spells with the help of, Ernie so that he could become more useful.

"Buried in the stream of time is where you're power grows..."

"Wait, I know that spell," the tall dark haired maid said.

"I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand. Against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand..."

"It's that spell Magic help that mage Piccolo make," the maid said. She turned to her mistress who was still hovering in midair and shouted at the top of her lungs, "MISTRESS HE'S GOING TO HIT YOU WITH THE DRAGON SLAVE SPELL!"

'Where is he?' Top thought to herself trying to find where he was.

"LET THE FOOLS WHO STANDS BEFORE ME BE DESTROYED BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS!"

"There you are!" Top shouted as she brought her hands together forming a dense sphere of energy for her special move. This would take almost all of her energy and she wouldn't be able to use anymore strong energy attacks till she had time to recharge for a bit.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

Ranma threw the glowing ball of magic straight at Top hoping that someone like her would be able to take the power from his attack.

"BEAM TOP CANNON SHOT!"

She counters his with her energy attack throwing the energyball at the incoming spell.

The two balls of power smashed into each other both trying to push the other spell back to the sender.

'Her attack is as strong as mine. I need to add more power to it,' Ranma thought to himself as he charged up his blaster, 'Need to beat her, I can't lose Tina like this.' Then if answering him the fourth spell of his Chaos Rune unlocked itself. And he knew how to use it the Rune on his forehead glowed brightly. (6)

"Heart of Creation!"

Top's eyes widen as she saw a massive glowing purple ball of magic flying at her. It struck the two spells they had thrown at each other. Instead of exploding on contact it engulfed both of the spells adding their power into itself. Tops eyes widen as she saw the ball of magic heading straight at her and she couldn't get away from it fast enough.

Ranma watch as his spell struck Top taking her with it as it flew away from the castle and the town. The spell flew out and smash into the side of one of the outlining hills creating a huge dust cloud as it blew. When the light of the blast died down, Ranma saw a huge creator left in its wake.

"Where is she?" Ranma asks as she looks around the creator looking for her body.

"Right behind you."

Ranma eyes widen before gaining control over himself as he stood back-to-back with Top, "So how did you do it? I saw you get hit by that spell."

"I got hit alright but, I was slightly to the side when, I got hit. So when the spell struck the hillside, I got thrown into the air instead of being on the bottom of the spell. Then all, I had to do was to fly ahead of the blast," Top explained to him.

"So where do we take it from here?" Ranma asks as he was drained of almost all of his energy now as he had used two powerful attacks one after the other.

"Simple really," Top said and he could tell she was smiling, "You win."

"What you mean," Ranma asks, "I can tell you can still fight while, I'm almost drain of all of my energy."

"Well you see," Top said as they both turn around to face each other and Ranma saw he had knock her hat off and was in her hands, "You knock my hat off so you win. Since you're already engage with Tina, I can't be engage to you since there are some things that even, I won't cross. But that would bring a whole new meaning to sisterly love."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Windia –

Everyone is staring at a blushing red Tina.

"Don't asks please just don't asks," she mumbled as she wish that her sister wouldn't do these kind of things to her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just like that, I win," Ranma asks.

"Yes just like that. Luck has been on your side this day," Top smiled as she put on her hat back on her head, "There are four things that every fighter should have with them. Power, Wisdom, Spirit, and of course there's Luck. As more then one powerful being, has been brought down by a person that has luck on their side."

"I guess, I should be heading back now," Ranma said as he began recovering from his battle.

"Yes and my gift to you is that spell that, I help unlock," she smile at him as she clap her hands together teleporting both of them back to the main tower.

"Ranma you won," Cecile said as she run from the maids over to him.

"Thanks for coming to save me," Thomas said as he finally gotten away from the maids that been playing with him all of this time, "Sorry about all of the trouble that you had to go through."

"A friend like you is worth the trouble," Ranma smiled as he pulled out a bottle of Mega Medicine A and gulp it down.

"Well, I got some clearing up to do," Top said then she eyed Cecile, "You better get out of here before the girls downstairs wake up."

"So, I took them down, I can do it again," Cecile gloated.

"That's what you think," the dark haired maid said.

"They're not going to fight you this time they're going to rip of your clothes and have their way with you," Top smiled.

"Let's go then," Cecile said as she gathered her things and stood very close to Thomas and Ranma.

"Here," Top said as she used her keyblade and slice through the air opening up a portal.

"Thanks," Ranma said as he steps into it.

"Oh yes let me take these," Top said taking Cecile's equipment, "I have my brother repair them for you."

"But my armor and spear," Cecile mumbled as she felt naked without them.

"I have them back to you as soon as, I can," Top smiled as she push her into the portal.

"Well bye," Thomas said as he went after Cecile.

"Well that was fun," Top said as she knew that Mind had shutdown that view screen of hers so it was safe to talk freely.

"Mistress why didn't you use your full power?" the tall dark haired maid asks.

"Simple if, I had taken off my limiter off there's no way Ranma would be able to keep his mind on the battle," Top smiled as her limiter was the leather bodysuit that she wears. The only thing she wore under it was an outfit that would look something out of a harem girl would wear well as the outfit really shouldn't be call an outfit as there's so little to it.

"Yes but we all love to see you in it," she as her other maids smiled.

"Well after clear up let me model it at Sky Queens party," she smiled as she step downstairs to wake up the other girls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Lake Castle –

Reni was working on her rapier skills with the help of the other kids. As the grownups wouldn't let them watch the fight with Top Hat so they were in the ranch area. She was training on a wooden dummy as Melville and his group watch along with Lulu, Shabon, and Louis. Iris was in her room playing with Kuriboh, along with Yun. Hugo was off with Lilly and the grownups were elsewhere. The only grownups with them were Sasuke and Reni's two bodyguards Emma and Wendy.

A loud noise suddenly came out from the woods. Making everyone stop what they were doing.

(With you in my usual sight, I can breath  
Even though that's already plenty enough to me)

A chain-ball flew out of the woods hitting Sasuke knocking him several feet away from the group. Emma and Wendy shouted to the kids to run.

(The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes  
How strong a strength do I need to have so that nothing will get hurt?)

A giant with two massive metal arms burst out of the forest. He swung his right arm hitting Emma throwing her into the air. Wendy was preparing a spell but was cut off as the metal armed giant swung his other arm hitting her.

(Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on  
I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound  
And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back  
Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts, but-  
Darling)

A tall bamboo man jumps in front of the fleeing kids stopping them in their tracks.

(I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then  
I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky)

With a kick he sent Alanis flying back with a kick to the head. Elliot raised his crossbow but punch hard in the face knocking him out and another punch hit Shabon. Melville screamed as he leaps at the bamboo man with his sword. But was slam back with a head butt to the head.

(For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing  
The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect)

A girl about Reni age rolled in front of her using two giant spike covered shields holding them together making a ball. Lulu and Louis jump in front of her.

(Even if I'm powerless, I'll live on strongly in this destiny  
We'll join our hands and our warmths will melt together forever  
If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful)

Spikes flew from her shield hitting Lulu and Louis a spike in Lulu's stomach and on Louis right shoulder. Reni eyes widen as she saw her friends all down. A shadow covered her.

(For example, if as long as I'm with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world...)

She looks up to see someone she thought to be dead, "It's you!" As Jestbomb slam her mace arm into her face.

(Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on  
I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound)

Chris rode into the area where she had left Reni at. Her eyes filled with terror as she saw the bodies on the ground. With her are Borus and Percival who had came along with her. She had come to tell Reni that her father was back.

(Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on  
If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever)

"Lady Chris…" Sasuke gasp out.

(And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done  
Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means-)

"What happen?" she asks as she keeled besides him.

"They took Reni to the old mine north of Vinay Del Zexay," Sasuke gasps, "It was Jestbomb and Gasper who took her along with others."

(Darling) (7)

"Borus go back to the castle and tell the others what happen and where they took Reni. Percival take care of the wounded," Chirs said in an emotionless voice, "I'm going after my daughter."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Many of you readers say, I need to add some more edge to my story. So, I'm going to give you readers something that will shock all of you. Next time in 'Broken Bond'.

Author's Notes

1 – I just had to do this one!

2 – One of my favorite books there are three books in all so anyone interested should got the first one to see if you too like cross-time book series?

3 – How many people need help figuring out what crossover it is?

4 – Got that from the Scottsmen from Samaria Jack.

5 – Can anyone tell me where, I can find that other story where 'Indiana Jones' is Ranma's grandfather?

6 – List of Chaos Rune spells:

1st spell 'Chaos Wave'

2nd spell 'Hand of Chaos'

3rd spell 'Twilight Blade' other half of the spell 'Healing Blade'

4th spell 'Heart of Creation'

7 – Full Metal Alchemist ending song

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	45. Broken Bond

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 35 – Broken Bond

In the North Cavern –

Jestbomb walk into the backend of the tunnel with, Gasper following behind her carrying Reni. They reach the room where Watari and Ayame had their duel till Ranma had step in to stop them also where you could see the ship from Lake Castle. On one side of the room was a side tunnel that led down to a lower floor that they had discovered while they were setting up the place for the plan.

"Gasper take her downstairs and make sure that the gate is lock afterwards," Jestbomb said to her large partner. He nodded then carried Reni in his metal arms taking her down to the cage.

Jestbomb turned to the small girls working on what looks like pieces of wooden dummies, "Are they almost done yet?"

"Hold your horses, I'm working as fast as, I can they'll be ready by the time she gets here," Puppet said as she work on the dummies.

"So you think that the boss's plan is going to work? It took me awhile to find this thing," Sax asks walking into the room he was lugging a large sack on his back. He threw it off of his shoulders sending it onto the middle of the room.

"Well he hasn't been wrong so far," Jestbomb said, 'And, I really don't have a choice since without him, I would still be at the bottom of that elevator staff.'

"So what about, Ranma and the others they'll be coming to get that brat back," Sax asks.

"Don't worry, Blight and his new unit are going to head them off in the forest," Puppet said as she put the finishing touches on her work.

"Well then all we have to wait for is Chris to get here for the show to start," Jestbomb said not forgetting that fight they had at that ball.

"The girl is in the cage," Gasper said as he came back up.

"There done," Puppet shouted out, "I'll get to my place." She rolled up into a ball and rolled out of the room.

"Well our job is done time for us to leave," Jestbomb said.

"Shouldn't we stay and help her?" Gasper pointed out.

"Naw besides the new troops that Zomba cook up are going to be staying here to help her," Sax waved him off then grin, "Besides, I never did like her anyways."

"Let's be off then," Jestbomb said as she waved her hand teleporting them away. The sack that Sax threw onto the floor started to move as figures along the top of the wall and the shadows began to move forward.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the road to the Cavern –

Chris rode hard and fast on her steed as she race to the location where Jestbomb and Gasper took Reni. She cursed herself for not putting more protection on Reni especially after that near fatal attack on Maria. Borus and Percival tried to talk her out of this but she didn't let them stop her as her rode off on her horse.

'Ranma and the others will be able to make it in time to help me,' she thought to herself as she ride.

"Need some help!"

She turned upwards to see Landis flying besides her as well as Sharon her mother, Milia with, Futch and that warrior Jimba riding on Bright and Thrash.

"We came as soon as we heard the others are coming right behind us!" Jimba shouted as he had jump on board Bright as soon as he heard that Reni was in trouble and that Chris had went after her alone.

"Good fly ahead of me and clear the area," Chris shouted at them.

"Will do!" Milia shouted as she and Futch got their dragons to fly faster but Landis couldn't fly as fast so he flew next to Chris.

"Don't worry we save her," Landis said to her one of his rare moments of showing his caring side.

"I know," she said her eyes narrowing.

When they arrived at the entrance of the old mine they found the others in a heated battle with a group of six Rock Golems and three Ghost Knights. Bright and Thrush were holding them back as none of the monsters could fly. Seeing an opening in the group of monsters Chris rode through them ridding into the mine.

"Futch you and the others go with her," Milia shouted as she flew close to the ground so that Sharon could jump off, "Me and the dragons will hold these guys off!"

"Be careful!" Futch shouted as Milia was one of the few people that Bright would listen too since she does have the Dragon Rune. He and Jimba jump off of Bright and run into the mine.

"I'll stay and help you!" Landis shouted releasing a bolt of lightning at one of the Ghost Knights.

"Thanks," Milia said as Thrush used her ice breath on the golems.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the mine –

Chris ran ahead of the others as they race into the first open mineshaft. All of their weapons were drawn out ready for battle. Once they entered the mineshaft they found the mine completely empty. They would have thought that there would be some enemies trying to stop them.

"Where are they?" Sharon said as she held her shield and spear tightly.

"This is a trap," Futch said as he held the Bastard Sword that Sir Humphrey had given him before taking off.

"I know but, I need to get my daughter back," Chris said as she grip her sword hard.

"Chris you need to be careful," Jimba said as he saw the look in her eyes. It reminded him of what her mother acted like when she thought that Chris had really hurt herself when she was little.

All awhile above them Puppet was watching what was happening using a viewing globe that let her watch the action happening in the mine using spy orbs that are place all along the mine tunnels. She smiled as she saw the troops under her command were crawling along the walls of the mineshaft. They were the latest creations that Zomba had created using a mix of the goblins races here and the samples of the Lickers that they had recover created a new type of Goblins the Skull-Gobs. Malicious and aggressive, they would attack anything that they came into contact with.

They're short in stature, around five feet tall, about the height of the dwarves in this world but longer limbed, like the Lickers that they shared their DNA with. Unlike their counterparts the Skull-Gobs weren't skinless with a grey moldy colored skin but they did have the partially exposed brains. They also did have the heads of the Lickers but with huge eyes as they're meant to be night attacks but they didn't have the whip like tongues. And some of them have fang jaws filled with sharp teeth to tear into the flesh of their victims. Some of them did have the claws of the Lickers where they came from while others had normal hands. They were like nothing so much as cockroaches, numerous and hard to kill, and largely similar in appearance as there were occasional wild mutations, even among this new monstrous race.

Those with hands were armed with weapons and all wore armor that would appear ugly to most people eyes but were well made, very sharp and perfectly suited to the creatures that are using them. Although seemingly crude and brutal looking, the three-foot-long swords were an efficient design, incorporating the handgrip and guard into the blade, protecting the sword hand even as it provided an uninterrupted length of blade that could be used to chop down upon their enemy; the sharpened tip allowed the Skull-Gobs to stab at their foe and then retreat back behind their large shield, and the pommel had jagged coronels that would have turned it into a brutal clubhead. Although the blades were quite big for creatures of those Skull-Gobs size, it should be pointed out that they're wiry and were able to climb using their own strength quite easily; there was a lot of power in their musculature, so they would have no problem for them to swing a sword that big with great force. There were some that carried either two different types of staff weapons: a spear and a halberd. The staffs varied in length between four and five feet and had a barbed metal tip.

The shields were made of metal and were again relatively large. They resembled in shape parts of an insect shell or crab claw, as their ridged surface curved around the arm and ended in spikes that could be used for stabbing. They were held to the body by a handgrip and an arm strap; the latter could be used alone so that the shield hand was free to grip the stone when the Skull-Gobs were climbing.

Some of them carried bows of recurved type, shaped so as to get as much power into the short bow as possible. It was strung with sinew and twine, coming from the slaughter houses and pits that were taken from the boars. In addition to being suited to their relatively short stature, a bow of that size would be easy to carry through small spaces and climbing up walls without getting hooked up and damaged. The bows fired small black dart like arrows with barbed tips for extra damage. The quivers that carried the arrows were crude cone of leather, incredibly light and easy to make as there were so many of the Skull-Gobs being created out of the breeding pits. It had a long twist of leather up the back so that it could be lashed around the arrows when climbing or traveling at high speeds.

The black armor that they wore made them look very demonic. The helmets consisted of two pieces, the skull and the visor, both of which had spikes extending into the face area, and these were riveted together at a point in front of where the ears should be in such a way as to give the impression of a fanged maw. It also served to limit the amount of light shining on their sensitive eyes as their really suited to night attacks. Some of them wore mail hauberks underneath their armor or for the ones that are fast on their feet leather for quicker movements. Over these garments was worn a very basic and crude collar, cuirass, fauld and set of pauldrons, each consisting of no more than three or four metal plates that had been riveted together; again, these were fashioned into sections that resembled a carapace or scales, the jagged edges and pointed tips giving them the demonic look. The Skull-Gobs also wore leather gauntlets, which had pointed fingertips designed to give additional grip when climbing for the ones without clawed hands.

"It's time for you guys to break them up," Puppet smiled as she commanded the Skull-Gobs to attack them before they reach the second mineshaft.

The Skull-Gobs waited till they were climbing up before they sprang into action rushing down from their hiding places on the walls of the cave. Two of them rush at, Futch knocking him down off of the ramp sending them crashing down onto the bottom floor. Sharon block the incoming spear from one of them pushing him back knocking him off before fighting off three of the attacking Skull-Gobs.

"Chris go on ahead we take care of them," Futch shouted as he got onto his feet and began swinging his huge sword cutting through his two attackers in one blow. He spun around tearing through the armor of the ones that were too close to him.

"Yeah we can handle them!" Sharon shouted as she used her Fire Rune casting 'Fire Arrows' on some of the Skull-Gobs. One of the attackers leaped at her swinging both his shield and sword forcing her back blocking his blows with her shield before she managed to stab his neck with her spear.

"You're sure?" Chris asks as she dodges the arrows from some bowmen on the upper levels. She stabs through one of the attackers as it leaps down at her the strange thing was that it had talons that reminded her of those Lickers that Noclord created.

"Come on!" Jimba shouted as he grabs her arm and pulled her along as they ran up to the ramp.

They fought their way up as the dark armored attackers tried to stop them. Jimba block a sword thrush and kick the attack off of the ledge but saw it grabbing a hold of the wall and began climbing back up. One of them wielding a spear charge at him but using his speed twisted around his thrush and slash at its throat letting out a spray of dark blood.

"Go get Reni!" Jimba shouted as he fought off the Skull-Gobs.

"Watch yourself!" she shouted as she drove her sword into the opening of the helmet of the one standing in her way before taking off.

'Go save your daughter, Chris,' Jimba thought to himself as the attacks surround him. He grabs one of them using him as a body shield, as a volley of arrows were shot at him. He threw the dead body into the mass behind him and used his Water Rune to make ices spears and fired them at the bowmen that were firing at him. Then he turned to the ones on the same ledge as he was on as swung away as they charge at him.

'Reni don't worry, I'll save you,' Chris thought to herself as she tore through the bowmen that were on the upper ledges.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the Yaza Plains –

Ranma was riding ahead of a small column of soldiers heading to the old mine. Since they needed to move fast these were the light cavalry as they needed to get to the mine as fast as they could. He had wasted so much energy in his fight with Top that he couldn't use his full power so he sandaled his horse, Brego and took off. Leo, Roland, Borus, and Percival rode aside him as well as the ones that could get on a horse or run as fast as one. They couldn't teleport there since, Iris could only teleport to places that she could see, Viki was still away and they couldn't find Little Viki anywhere.

'Hold on we're coming,' Ranma thought to himself as they're cutting through the forest.

"Ranma," Watari said as he ran next to him, "There seems to be some enemies hiding in the trees."

"See if you and the others can't clear a path for us," Ranma said as the light cavalry were mostly made up of young recruits.

"Well do," Kasumi said running on the other side of him, "Ayame is already handling the pest problem. But these guys don't even look human. More like those Lickers we fought before."

"Take care then," Ranma said as the two took off ahead of him.

"We're heading into an ambush," Roland said as he saw some movement ahead of them.

"It will take too long to go around we just power on through," Ranma said as he's more worried about Reni then himself.

"I know it's your daughter but don't be reckless," Borus shouted at him.

"She's also Chris's daughter also," Ranma said as he kept his eyes forward.

"Ranma once they start attacking go on ahead and take some of the men and go ahead," Leo said as he has more then once done this before.

"I take command," Percival said as he saw small armored enemies in the tree line.

Along the path bowmen pop out of the bushes bows draw. But before they fired Watari and Ayame leaping above them let loose a volley of throwing stars taking them out followed by an energy blast from Kasumi. A second attack wave burst out of the trees knocking some of the riders off their mounts. The forest quickly became a battleground as they fought off the dark armored attackers as the burst out of the underbrush and the trees.

Roland and the others with bows fought hard, steering their mounts with their knees, firing arrows into the mass of attacking dark armored as quickly as they could load and shoot. All around them, nets covered with leaves shot up with precision and speed, creating a webbed blockade that prevented the riders from exiting the forest in several directions. With the army of attacks were forced back into the forest clearing, where the attackers could tightly surround them.

A loud war cry from the back made Ranma turn around as Fight ran into the fray with Karayan and Lizard fighters following behind as their fast runners and had taken one of the Lizards underground highways to get as close as they could to the mine before running into the forest. Their charge broke through the netting and broke the formation of the small armored attackers. The attackers leap onto the trees climbing up and leaping back down into the fighting mass below them. Some of the bowmen were firing down hitting more then one of the Grassland forces those with bows on the ground fired upwards at them sending them crashing down.

Watching from the tree line, Blight watches as the Skull-Gobs went and soften the weaklings up. They were doing well as their small sizes made them well suited in fighting in forest areas. He turned to his unit of fifty Berserkers and smiled seeing them ready to join the fray. They're larger, even more fearsome versions of the Urukkins, standing about seven feet tall and weighing an estimated three hundred pounds of muscle. That included both the males and females that made up the unit as Blight knows all too well that females are just as good as guys are in battle. They wore tight fitting helmets that were filled with blood from the slaughter houses. The intoxicating smell awakened a bloodlust that drove them to a battle-frenzy. They had only two weapons, a huge sword with a five-foot blade and a foot-long double spike at the end; it was a cumbersome sword, requiring an enormous amount of strength to wield it, but the eighteen-inch-long handgrip allowed the Berserkers to apply leverage in the swing by placing his hands wide apart. Each side of the four-inch-wide blade was hammered to a sharp edge, and one blow from it could cut a man in half. It wasn't an elegant or particularly efficient sword – for example, the spikes could get caught in the victim – but the level of intimidation generated by such a nasty weapon was huge. Then there were the stronger ones that carried the double bladed long lengthen axes. That dwarfed the axes that Leo and Hallec are armed with.

They all wore thick heavy armor plates that made them hard to kill. The breastplates covered their torsos while keeping their arms bare so that could swing their weapons freely. They did wear metal gauntlets with metal spikes on them when they couldn't swing their weapons. Thick pants and boots protected their lower body while letting them run fast. There were even some that didn't carry weapons but had huge metal gauntlets that covered their arms and equipped with barrels on the sides that could firer spikes. They're a mix of long and short range attackers making them very dangerous to face in battle. (1) Looking at them in their full gear it was hard to tell what sex any of the soldiers were that's if you didn't look at the breastplates as there were some that were made for a female built. They even shave their hair or cut it short so that it wouldn't get in the way when they fight. And only, Blight could lead them in battle without them going all wild forgetting about the orders they're suppose to be following.

Well there was, Anarchy who could lead them without losing control over them. Blight really couldn't figure him out. He wouldn't say it but something about him scares him, it wasn't as near as the level he feels from Dark Hat but was just as portent. The Beast Rune could feel something powerful, was inside of him it was something dark seeded with a deep hatred. It was something even deeper then his own hatred as if he has only known the darker side of life. He has never seen what was under his mask that he wears all of the time but that single eye that was shown told something that Blight couldn't put into words as there were no words for it. And then there was something that was even darker that he sense but he couldn't bring himself to look into it as he fears what he would find.

Shaking it off Blight turned to his unit, "Alright it's time to kill!" A loud roar sounded off as they charge into the battle swinging their weapons as they ran into the battle. The Grassland troops heard the war cry and turned to face their new attackers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the mine –

Chris ran through the tunnel that connected the two mineshafts. After she had dealt with those bowmen she found her path free of enemies which worried her. They were planning something ahead of her and she wasn't going to let that stop her now not when she's so close to saving Reni. And she would never be able to look at Ranma's face again if she loses their daughter like this.

When she reaches the end of the tunnel she looks down from the ledge ramp that circled the mineshaft. On the bottom of the mineshaft Chris saw something that made her heart stop for a second. On the bottom of the shaft was Reni laying in a heap on the floor looking like she had been in a fierce battle. Bodies of those dark armored attackers lay about on the area next to her still form. But something was amiss with them as they had what appeared to be spikes running through their bodies but she thought nothing of it just that her daughter was hurt.

"RENI!" she shouted as she ran down the ramp steep side running at full speed so that she wouldn't lose her footing and fall.

Once on the bottom she ran to her daughter's side she began shaking her shoulders, "Reni are you okay answer me?"

Seeing that she wasn't getting anything out of her she grabs her and lifted her onto her back, "Don't worry baby, I'm getting you out of here."

As she began climbing back up the ramp, Reni's eyes flew open a wide smile spread across her face. Feeling something amiss, Chris turned her head around facing Reni's, "Reni?"

A scream burst out from the bottom of the shaft all the way to the top where Puppet smiled as she watches enjoying the show down below, "Well old lady you wanted to find your daughter but, I don't this was what you wanted."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the forest –

Ranma block the sword swing from the large attacker that suddenly appeared out of nowhere out from the woods. They had just run out from the trees and tore a path through their formation. Their large weapons made it hard for them to swing them around with the trees that were so close together. But the power that they generated with their weapons could cut through the armor that the soldiers wore quite easily when they get a good blow in. They also proved to be stronger then most of the fighters as only the Lizard Fighters with their superior strength could go toe to toe with them.

He knocks the sword aside and stab down into his attacker getting the side of his neck. Then turning to his other side he took the arm of one of them as it was swinging at one of his men. Brego was acting like a well train war horse kicking smashing the heads of his attackers with his hooves. And using his mouth biting the hands or faces shaking them in his jaws ripping the faces out and shaking them like rag dolls.

All around them the forest was alive with battle. The smaller ones were letting those big brutes do the hard works while they darted in and out stabbing. They were fighting in pairs or threes as they tried to live through this battle. With the Grass Clan fighters fighting along side with the mounted troops they were pushing back the attackers. But the thick trees made fighting hard as the tight spaces made it hard to move around.

Leo was matching the power from those big brutes smashing through their armor as easily as they were doing to the others. A female swung at him but he duck the blade as it became stuck in the side of a tree. She tried to pull it out but Leo slam the butt of his axe into her face then followed with a swing to the side cutting off the head of one of those smaller attackers as it tried to backstab him. Roland had managed to stay on his horse and was shooting between the armor of the enemies saving more then one of their troops. One of the big brutes with those massive metal gauntlets came out of the fray and aimed his arms at the elf archer. With a loud twang it fired a volley of darts at Roland knocking him off of his horse as some of the darts pierce through his armor. The poison that covered them began taking effect.

Leaping down from the trees Watari buried his sword into the backside of the neck of that dart shooter. He twisted the blade breaking its neck making sure it was dead as it fell to its knees, Watari leap off of it as it fell slicing his way through the enemy ranks to reach the fallen elf. Roland was still alive but badly bleeding thanks to the number of darts that went through his armor. He waved off the help from Watari to take him out of the fight as he drank an antidote then notch an arrow and shot through the neck of one of those dart shooters. Watari nodded as he stayed near the wounded elf watching his back. The other ninjas were busy helping those in need as they leap about in the battle using their skills to dodge the attacks from the attackers.

"Ranma!" Percival shouted as he rode up to him, "These guys are just here to stop us from getting to Lady Chris."

"I know that," Ranma shouted as he fired a Moko Takabisha into a group of the dark armored attackers. Rather than flying, they had been merely knocked off of their feet. It was enough for the Grassland troops to finish the quartet, but Ranma knew then and there that he was in dire straights. As he had wasted so much of his power in the fight with Top that he hadn't had anytime to recover his energy.

"You should go ahead we can handle these guys," Percival said as he knocks an arrow out of the air in mid-flight that was aimed at him.

"Just make sure you guys live through this," Ranma shouted as he took off.

As he rode through the forest he swung his sword at the attackers as he ran past them. Cutting off an arm there and chopping off a head of one of the foes helping the people on his side when he had the chance to. Then a twirling sound that he knew too well came out of the forest as a familiar double-bladed lance flew at him. Ranma barely managed to dodge the lance as it sailed over him and watch as it returned to its thrower.

"Ranma it's been awhile," Blight said as he lower his lance waving his troops away so that his victory wouldn't be won by one of his troops hitting Ranma while his back was turn.

"Haven't seen you since Dark Hat gave you that beating," Ranma said as he heard what happen after he had transforms into his tigerform.

Blight growled, "I would like to see how well you would do in a fight with him." Then he smiled, "But you are going to have to fight him if you ever want to marry that sister of his. So are you going to transform it won't be much of a fight if you don't."

'Don't have time for this,' Ranma thought to himself as he knew that Blight was just here to stop him from getting to the mine, "So what's with those troops?"

"Oh yes they're the Berserkers and those small guys are the Skull-Gobs we needed to test them out. Beside we already tested the other unit with that fort of yours," he smiled.

"So it was your handy work that killed my people," Ranma growled as he lost some good men and women when the fort was burn to the ground. He felt a powerful ki approaching to him coming from the behind him turning he saw Fight flying at them. She passed him in a blur and struck Blight him his face with a foot to his face knocking him back a couple of feet before he slam into a tree.

"Ranma go, I handle him go and save Reni," Tina shouted as she leaps at Blight pounding on him before he could get up.

"Be careful!" Ranma shouted as he rode out of the forest, "Reni, I'm coming!"

"Not without me you don't!" Borus shouted as he rode next to him.

"Coming along for the ride," Ranma asks knowing that Borus is deeply in love with Chris.

"Just making sure that Lady Chris is okay," Borus said as they rode off for the mine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the mine –

"Reni what are you doing?" Chris shouted as she blocks off her daughters rapier strikes. She was carrying her on her back when she suddenly stabs her shoulder with her sword.

"Mama, I want you to die," Reni smiled as she stabs at her mother as she was bleeding badly from that wound she gave her on her right shoulder.

"Don't do this," Chris pleaded as she fought her off.

"Die mama, die mama," she chanted repeatedly while slashing at her wildly.

She slashes and thrust her rapier as Chris block and dodges her blows. Chris knew she was in trouble as that wound, Reni gave her was slowing her down and her mind was racing to a reason why her daughter was trying to kill her for. What did they do to her to change her so much? She needs to knock, Reni out before she hurts herself.

As she lunge at her, Chris grab onto her wrist twisting it making her let go of her sword. Then a kick to the side sent, Reni to the ground. She pointed her sword at her as she got back onto her feet, "Reni calm down, I get you back to the castle and there we fix you up."

Reni looks up at her and smiled then she leaps at her. Chris eyes widen as Reni impales herself onto her sword. She could feel something breaking inside of her as she stares at the still form of her daughter on the end of her sword.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miles away –

The seaport town of Yaser on the coastline of Toran Republic south of the Zero Nation who are now on friendly terms with each other. The town use to be a center of fishing and trade ports as it was located in the only open area where there was a path through the mountain range into the reign of the where the Village of the Dwarves is located at. But years ago before the Gate Rune war began an earthquake struck and caused a landslide that destroyed the only path through the mountains. When the mountain path was destroyed the life line of the town went with it as the trading that was done with the Dwarves halted. The trading ships stop coming when news about the earthquake had spread and the town quickly fell into ruin. People left the town as there was no reason to stay anymore and the town fell into the hands of pirates that found the town isolated location an ideal place for a hideout.

"You have set up a base here?" Albert asks as he walks along side with Anarchy and also accompanied by Starfire.

"Yes, I had thought ahead and set up this base since my future plans needs some sea travel," Anarchy said as they walk on the stone road of the once busy seaport.

"Grandfather Leon told me about this town he visited it often before it became a ghost town thanks to that earthquake that destroyed the mountain pass. Few people would even remember this place anymore," Albert commented, "So why you bought me to this place?"

Starfire shot him a heated glare and was about to say something before Anarchy wave her off, "Let me show you."

"So what happened to all of the pirates in this town?" he asks as this was a pirate port and he hasn't seen anything outside of the creatures that Zomba has made in his lab running around.

"Oh Fangface and the others of his kind had them over for lunch," the dragon girl said before her eyes turned to something in front of them.

Walking up to them was something that Albert knew that Zomba had cooked up in his lab. It was dress in an open long black trench coat and white baggy pants typically for a pirate as getting salt out of clothes was a lot of work. But the person was a walking shark that's walking like a human. He has a massive jaw that took up most of its face that was more shark then man with leathery grey skin hide and massive arms and legs showed that he's suited on both land and sea. Strapped onto his back was a large anchor, that must have weighed about a ton but he carried it easily with little effort.

"So this is that guy you told me about," the sharkman said giving Albert a look over.

"Yes with his help you'll be able to get the prize," Anarchy said before he turned to Albert, "This is Marko the latest member of my forces."

"Well come along and, I show you what the hub bub is about," Marko huff leading them down the road.

They walk in silences as they headed down to the harbor. As they neared a newly built building that took up most of the harbor, Albert began to hear sounds that reminded him of the work being done in Zomba's lab. The streets were mostly clear but for the Urukkins that were about in the streets, but he could sense that just on the other side the buildings were a hive of activity. Voices were shouting, strange hammering sounds echoed, sparks soared up out of the buildings, and above the rooflines of the vast sheds he could see the tops of great wooden wheels turning.

The doorway swung open, and Albert gasped for breath with the rush of scorching heat that flooded out to greet him. He felt a knot of fear but held it in check as he bent low and walked into the hellish scene before him.

The far side of the vast cavern was dominated by a high brick structure that filled one entire wall. The shed roof was open around it. A glaring red heat like the eye of the sun shimmered in the center of the wall.

"Our iron kiln," Marko announced, "We're getting three tons a day out of it."

"Straight ahead is the furnace where we convert the pig iron into cast," and he pointed to where dozens of workers and Urukkins, labored over a vast shimmering pit, stirring the molten metal with long metal rods. Fossils with their strength that was prodigious, work as beast of burden as they carried large tools and equipments around the factory.

A thundering boom started to echo down the vast shed with a rumble like a thousand war drums, making Albert look around.

"The tilt hammers," Marko announced, and he continued down the vast length of the shed and stopped before a series of man-size hammers that slowly rose up and then dropped down, striking sheets of hot metal, sending out vast showers of red-hot sparks. Crews of workers moved the metal with heavy tongs. As the group watched, a gang of workers lifted one sheet off, carried it over to a blazing kiln, and slid the metal inside, while another crew took a red-hot sheet and maneuvered it between the rollers, flattening out into a long sheet. Marko led the group around to the other side, where another team of workers stood ready, pulling the sheet over to a long table, where they started to trim the edges, squaring it off, while others, with heavy hammers and spikes, proceeded to punch holes around the side of glowing metal sheet.

"One-inch armor plating for the Ogunquit, and the other gunships that are being built," Marko announced proudly.

"Gunships?" Albert asks as he remembers something like that from the pre-Island Nation warships when Rune Cannons were still a common weapon on the ships.

"Yes, I'm planning on attacking the towns on the coastline of the Grasslands, Vinay Del Zexay and Lake Castle," Anarchy said to him, "They're expecting an attack from the land not by the water."

"So why am, I here then?" Albert asks knowing that there was something that Anarchy needed a Silverberg to plan an attack.

"Well, I'm planning on stopping by a place on an island that one of your ancestors help out with a war with," he answered him, "And, I know that you would have study on all of they plans that your ancestors laid out for the wars that they help to win. And, I want you to plan out an attack on an island city for me."

The young strategist sharp eyes narrowed as he turned away from the rollers and continued onto where a vast bed of sand was laid out on the floor. To one side a tower of dried clay rose up higher than most people could reach up, its sides as thick as a body of a horse. Above the clay tower a Fossil stood on a platform maneuvering a heavy dark ladle into place with a worker over seeing its action. The ladle tipped over, and out poured a river of molten iron.

"Come let me show you what we're making," Anarchy said as they walk out of the building to the sea side.

The courtyard outside the factory was aswarm with workers. A high earthen ramp led up one side of the building. An endless procession of Fossils walked up ramp with carts that they push up. As each reached the top he handed the basket to another who emptied the contents into s smoking hole, which Albert reasoned must be the top of furnace out of which the iron came from.

"We have to ship in the charcoal and ore from the Dwarves brought through middle-men," Marko explained, "We did have to make a new path through the mountains though."

The young strategist spotted a Fossil loading what he remembers from drawings of what a Rune Cannon looks like. A small battered craft was anchored in the middle of the harbor, a hundred yards away. An Urukkin from the magic unit forces his magic into the Rune Shell before it fired send the shell flying through the air. As the smoke cleared he saw a geyser of spray kicking up around the vessel, showers of splinters boiling up into the air.

The smoke blew away, and the Urukkins that were watching around the cannon cheered lustily. The small boat bobbed and swayed in the foaming water, and even so slowly started to settle.

"A little to the left!" a tall armored figure shouted to the crew manning the cannon.

"Trojan how's the cannon training going?" Anarchy asks.

"Well we gotten how to power up a Rune Cannon down but it's aiming that we need to work on," the armored man said.

"Albert here will be planning the attack," Starfire informed him.

"Just make sure you don't plan on getting more then what acceptable casualties that my units will take during the attack," Trojan said eyeing the strategist.

Anarchy suddenly turned as he saw something that only he could see, "Kage so you got the blueprints that, I ask for?" As a ninja appeared out of thin air in front of him, Albert knew who it was when he saw who it was.

Kage is a contract ninja. Rumors say that he will kill his own family if the right price was given. He has no loyalty to anyone, but if he is paid to do a job, he definitely gets it done. In that respect he has his own sense of ethics. He is highly competent as well, and many of his acts have affected history. For example, he was the one who brought the blueprints for the Burning Mirror to Pannu Yakuta when he was hired by the Scarlet Moon Empire, and on the other hand, he was hired by the Toran Liberation Army to deliver the blueprints for the Fire Spears to the Rebel Factory. During the Zero Unification War, he was hired by Highland to work as a messenger between Luca Blight and Jowy Atreides before Jowy murdered Anabelle. After the war Kage pop up now and then but it was hard to tell which were true or not some even thought he had died.

'So he's still alive,' Albert thought to himself as even his network had a hard time of keeping track of Kage's whereabouts as he was just that good.

"Here are the blueprints that you ask for," Kage said as he handed him a blueprint.

Anarchy took the scrolls then pulled out a bag then reaching into it then let the contents of the bag to fall back into it. Light shine off of the colorful gems, red, blue, and green as they fell into the bag then he gave the bag to Kage, "And here's your payment for a job well done." Kage nodded as he disappeared as fast as he came.

"Sir that was a large sum of gems that you just gave to him," Starfire said to her boss.

"Well let's just say that where, I got those gems at, it's nothing more but pocket change," Anarchy said as he made the blueprints disappear.

Albert was about to asks what the blueprints were for when the cannon fired again. An instant later the target ship seemed to lift into the air, it's back broken. The two halves of the ship sank as the crew working the cannon cheered seeing that they sank the ship in one shot.

"Nice shot," Trojan said seeing that the cannon unit getting better with the cannon.

"How did you recreate the Rune Cannons and Rune Shells, I thought that the making of them had died with their creator?" Albert asks as the few Cannons and Shells that Harmonia manage to gather before the Island Nation destroyed all of their. The mages tried to recreate them but none of the experiments they did showed any results in creating them. They couldn't look for any blueprints as Warlock the mage that made them had a photographic memory so he never needed to write out how to make them. The only one that might know anything about it would be his teacher Crowly but getting anything out of him was out of the question.

"Zomba had some in one of his storage rooms that he gotten years ago but never got around to it and since it's a magical powered device he figured out how to recreate them," Anarchy explained to him.

"You never had to plan an attack that uses such advance weapons, before have you," Starfire smiled.

He shuns it off, "Give me time and, I'll set up a plan for this attack of yours."

A light appeared as Jestbomb teleported in front of her boss, "Puppet has the plan going in full gear sir."

"Good make sure you get her out of there when it's done. No need to lose someone like her," he said.

"Anarchy what is this plan of yours?" Albert asks.

"Let's just say, I'm going to test the bond that's said to be the deepest," he said the single eye that showed narrowed as everything that his plans are resting on of what path they will follow shall be of the result of this plan. He had waited till one of the Hat siblings started their test on Ranma knowing that when he returns he wouldn't be at full power. Then he needed to wait till one of his daughters wasn't guarded and strike. And now all he has to do is waits, till he finds out whether everything went as plan or he has to use plan B. As there was no way that he would make the mistakes of others in relying in just one plan so he always has backup plans for everything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the cave –

Chris grips her sword two-handed fashion as she slice the head off of another Reni doll. She still couldn't believe that she had thought that wooden doll was her daughter. Pulling her sword out of that doll she saw there wasn't any enough blood on her sword as she seen what he sword looks like after she had pulled it out. Tearing the clothes off of the thing she found that thing was a wooden body but she spotted the hole her sword made and tore the wooden shell off. Her eyes widen as she saw that underneath the outer layer of wood was muscle tendons the doll was using muscles taken from people to operate this… thing. Then more of them showed up these dolls and began attacking her in a seemly endless waves, some of them carried weapons while others just scamper on all fours like spiders as they easily clung to the rough surface of the mineshaft walls.

The sounds that they made were getting to her as they made creaking sounds with every movement that they made. These new dolls didn't wear any clothes showing the craved wooden bodies of theirs. But their faces it was their faces. Each time that she cuts one down it was the face of her daughter and her voice screaming as the dolls were destroyed by her hands. The look of death on their faces hit a deep note inside of her as she destroyed one after another.

"So how you like your daughters?" a new voice came out of one of the dolls as one all of the dolls stop attacking her and stood in place.

Her eyes harden as she realized who the voice must be coming from, "You, you're the one that's doing all of this."

The Reni dolls all smiled eerily their eyes glimmering, "Yes, I put a lot of work into them. Tell me how does it feels being attack by someone that you love?" the voice giggled.

Chris could tell that it was from a young girl's voice from the sound of it, "So who are you?"

"Call me Puppet old lady," the voice laugh, "And your daughter is waiting for you."

"Reni!" Chris eyes widen as the wounds she has receive during the fight forgotten as the thoughts of her daughter entered her mind, "Where is she! What have you done to her!"

"She's in the back with some of my dolls having a smack."

Chris eyes widened as she burst into action. Her body was wounded, bleeding badly and it wanted to rest but she paid no mind to her body wants as she ran on pure adrenaline. The world around her began to blur becoming nothing more then twisting blades and wooden body parts flying through the air as he cuts them down like wheat. The faces of her daughter, Reni on those dolls each time one of them was cut down images of, Reni flash into her mind. She wasn't going to lose her like this she wasn't going to lose her child.

She ran down the tunnel to the place where Puppet said where she was at. She saw a group of those dolls about ten of them on all fours gathered around something. The sounds of flesh being torn apart and the blood that spayed in the air caused her to feel like something just punch her guts. Remains of a small child was laying in a pool of blood the ribcage was broken open the head smash into pulp that the dolls scoop up putting them into their mouths. The body was so torn up that she couldn't even tell what gender the child was anymore. Then she saw it her rapier… Reni's rapier… laying near the group of dolls that are feasting on… her body…

Chris didn't even hear herself scream in rage and lost as she ran at the dolls. She cut through them like wet paper, her rage, her lost going into every swing cutting down these monsters. She didn't stop even when she saw that they were cut into pieces she smashes their heads making sure there was nothing left of them. A doll came out of a side tunnel its face lit up with joy as it ran at her screaming out mama. Shaking with rage in disgracing her daughter like this she thrust her sword through its chest smiling as she saw the doll wipe that smile off of its face.

"Nice work in destroying my dolls," Puppets voice came from somewhere in the cave as the high walls made it impossible to locate where the voice had came from.

"How dare you!" Chris scream tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared at the body that the dolls were eating, "Ranma will make you pay for what you did to our daughter!"

"Me?" Puppet laugh, "I didn't do anything to her… you handled that end of the plan. It took her awhile to free herself and her timing couldn't be better."

Chris eyes widen as she turned to the doll that she had just stab. The dolls face was lock in disbelieve as tears flowed down its cheeks it started gasping for breath as it fell to its knees blood pooling around it as she pulled her sword out. The doll chokes out 'why… mama' as it drew out its last breath.

Up above the cave Puppet smiled as she enjoyed getting Chris to kill her own daughter. "There's nothing like seeing a bond between a mother and daughter," she giggled as she pulled her shields together forming a ball rolling away before anyone spotted her.

She stared at the body that she had just killed. Staring at the body that she knows that is Reni her daughter. Her daughter that she has just killed with her own hands… her own blood covered hands. She just stared at her body laying there in front of her the world around her disappeared as she stared at the body in front of her. She called her mama as she did with hers, seeing her as her own mother. Chris loved her as her own even if she wasn't the one who gave birth her, all that mattered was that she loves her. Even as Ranma along with Borus finally made it to the chamber running into the room seeing both of them then kneeling next to her and Reni's dead form. She didn't hear anything or see anything, just the body that lay in front of her staring at her with unblinking eyes and the bond that she has just broken…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – The bond has been broken and Anarchy plans are into motion. As the 108th stars are gathering old ones will be pulled into the conflict of the Grasslands. Next time in 'Darkness Raising'.

Also anyone knows where, I can find a fic where Ranma gets hit with a potion that makes him live through one life after another as the others try to make an antidote in time before his mind is destroyed as in each life he dies?

Author's Notes

1 – Think of those soldiers in Final Fantasy 8 with those arm gun things like Biggs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	46. Darkness Raising

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 36 – Darkness Raising

Across the vast ocean south of the former Kooluk Empire before it was invaded by the Scarlet Moon Empire and made part of it. A sea breeze started blowing southwards slowly at first then got stronger sending a heavy fog coming from the mainland south to the Island Nations a group of islands that became a nation after the Kooluk Southern Expansion. The wind started blowing harder as it began pushing the fog faster, making it go pass the islands of Illuya, Nay and Na-Nal. The vast heavy fog spread across the ocean as it was push by the strong wind to the main island of the Island Nation.

The island of Obel was a busy place as usually as Obel had become the center of diplomacy for the Island Nations. Many things had change as some of the buildings of the island had been rebuilt over the years while others reminded the same. Two visitors coming off a boat could still remember how Obel look like over 150 years ago. They came to the island to visit an old friend as far as they knew they were the only ones left of their group called the Strikes.

"It's been awhile since we came here," a green haired elf said to her fellow elf. On her back she carried a huge board sword that most people would never be able to learn how to use let alone to carry around.

The yellow-orange haired elf armed with an old sword but been kept in good shape over the years nodded, "Yes but we haven't had any real news to give him for awhile. I still can't believe that Jeane and Viki are still alive after all of this time."

"Yes surprising and if it wasn't Chiepoo's descendent didn't sent that letter back to us we would had never known they were still around. Told you that asking his descendents to keep an eye out for them was a good idea even if it did take this long," she smiled at her taller friend.

"So what are we going do after we tell him?" she asks her life long friend.

The yellow-orange haired elven woman walking to the ruins along with her friend was one of only two elves that had taken part in the Island War the elf knight Paula one of three reminding heroes of the war that gave birth to the Island Nation. Paula's late mother was exiled previously from the Great Tree in Na-Nal as she had given birth to a half elf. Paula grew up in Razril and became a knight in the Academy. Although quiet and reserved, Paula became close friends with Jack the islands hero, and steadfastly believed in his innocence after the death of the late Commander Glen. After Paula learns about the Rune, she puts forth as much effort as she can muster so as not to become a liability, and create cause for the Rune to be used. She wants to eliminate the racial barrier between humans and elves, but realizes that would be an impossibility. As the long lived elders of the elves reminded steadfast in their thinking of humans and humans were brought up with the stories of what the elves did during the war. After the Island Nations War, Paula was allowed to return to her original home with Selma, a fellow outcast elf.

An elven swordswoman, Selma lives in the Great Tree with the elves. They lived somewhat peaceably with the humans, a policy of non-interference governing them. But when the past Chief of Na-Nal sold the island to the Kooluk, the elven chief decides to teach him a lesson. The chief needed an elven remedy to give to a bunch of soldiers that Jack's army had injured, and so, the chief 'allows' Jack and Lino En Kuldes to take it. However, the remedy was actually poison. Selma listens to the elder and brought Jack, Lino, and the son of the village chief, Axel, to the Great Tree prison, but she breaks from the elder when she finds out Kooluk will kill the people of Na-Nal and frees them. For her defiance, she is banished from the Great Tree, and she joins the Jack's army instead. She acts stoic, much like Paula, but she is gracious to Jack for taking her in. After the war, her banishment, as well as Paula's, was lifted, and they return to the Great Tree together. Where they have reminded close friends ever since.

"Let, Jack pick out what we should do," Paula said.

Selma nodded, "We hadn't gone anywhere since we visited Lukiae Ende Towayo after the Gate Rune War. That young leader Kirkis Shana Ques Laviankaana and his wife Sylvina reminds me of how you use to be trying to bring humans and elves together."

"Yes but as long as that old frat of an elder is alive nothing will ever change," Paula sighed as she has been trying for over a hundred and fifty years to bring the two sides together. "By the way that fast guy what's his name, Stallion seems to like you."

Selma glared at her friend as every now and then she showed her human half to her, "Well you know how rare we green haired elves are. He probably just has a thing from greenheads."

"And the fact that your grandmother is a Forest Elf also gives you a look that makes you stand out from the rest of the other elves," Paula giggled.

"And the same goes for you also," Selma said. Both of them have much fuller figures then the other female elves of Na-Nal thanks to their mix bloodlines. While the female elves of the village would never say it out loud they were very green with envy at their figures as most of them had two-by-four figures. "And that Rubi guy you know the one eyed elf was also looking over you as well."

Paula was going to say something when she notice the thick fog that was rolling in from the north, "That's strange fog that thick usually doesn't reach this far south."

Selma look up as the fog covered the castle on the top of the island then drifted downwards engulfing the rest of the city, "Well looks like were not going to be heading out anytime soon." As leaving a port with a fog this thick wasn't a very safe thing to do. Slugging off the strange weather they headed to the ruins that haven't change since they seen it for the first time since they seen it. But neither of them couldn't help but shake off the feeling they were getting as it was the same feeling that they felt when they saw the Fog Ship.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Ruins –

At the back of the temple on a cliff where a dead tree stood the test of time and a small graveyard next to it face the sea. A young man wearing black and grey clothes with a red headband sat on a rock staring at the sea. A pair of twin black swords lay next to him. The black blades had a long open slit going down the length of the sword that helps the swords to take more pressure in battle without breaking. They swords were well kept as they were over a hundred and fifty years old now as the same thing went for him as well. He looks exactly the same as he was all those years ago when he lead the Strikes to victory against Kooluk he's the hero of the Island Nation and he's called Jack.

As a young boy, Jack was found in the ocean and taken to Razril he was raised as a knight alongside his friend Snowe. He completed his training and proved himself worthy of the title Knight of Gaien. Shortly after graduation pirates attacked Razril and he helped drive them away. Afterwards he went to the roof of the Hall of Knights to his late commander, Glen. Shortly after arriving Glen died and the Rune of Punishment transferred to him. Jack was blamed for Commander Glen's death and he was exiled. After being shipwrecked on a deserted island they rebuilt their ship sailing off only to be picked up by a passing ship and were taken to Obel. Here he had discovered the past of his rune and he began working for the king of Obel. After Obel was invaded by the Kooluk he became captain on their ship. He led the army to victory against the Kooluk forces. At the end of the war fort El-Eal exploded and the rune blast threatened to kill them all. Using his true rune he was able to stop the blast but at a terrible price. His body was put in a funeral boat and cast out to sea. But years later he returned back to the Island Nation.

He stared at the Rune on his left hand that has kept him alive all of this time. The True Rune that represents atonement and forgiveness and is always borne on the left hand of its host; this rune is a parasite that feeds off its host with fatal consequences: the rune has tremendous offensive capabilities; however, using them drains the bearer's life force, eventually to the extent that he or she turns to ash and their memories are locked away in the Rune; the Rune then transfers to the nearest available host. While it was still believed that the Rune of Punishment will grant the standard True Rune abilities such as agelessness; there was no record of any of its previous bearers surviving long enough for this to be an issue. Well not until he came to bear it that is.

The Rune became sealed in Obel after its then bearer died with no potential host in range; it remained in the Ruins there for many years until discovered by the then Queen of Obel. She resisted the Rune's call to be used until a time when pirates threatened her children and her kingdom. Since that time it has moved around the region causing death to its bearers and destruction to those around them; no matter how much they may resist, fate transpires to place the bearers in situations where they end up using the Rune to save themselves or others. One such incident had occurred in a border village between Kooluk and the Scarlet Moon Empire: some Scarlet Moon nobles had dressed up as Kooluk raiders and attacked the town to drum up support for a war; the then bearer of the Rune (who was a small child) unleashed its power and the nobles, as well as the village, were decimated. The succeeding bearer, Graham Cray was the father of the previous bearer, and in order to escape the Rune's curse he severed his left arm from his body; the act saved him from the Rune, but he then developed a fixation on the power he had discarded.

The Rune continued on its cycle of death and destruction, returning to the Island Nations where it claimed the life of an innocent fisherman who had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, before eventually passing to the pirate called Brandeau. Knowing the fate of those nearby, Brandeau isolated himself from his friends and crewed his ships with strangers; eventually on a raiding mission that went bad he used the Rune to try and escape, and seeing one young man, Jack remain who bested him in combat he felt as though he knew who the next bearer would be. He was mistaken however, as the late Glen Cott stepped in the way just as Brandeau died. Glen returned to his home of Razril but didn't bear the Rune long before he was forced to use it against an invading fleet; although he tried to keep everyone away from him when he did so, circumstances saw that Jack being close to Glen when he died and it transferred to him this time around.

Exiled from Razril for being believed to be responsible for Glen's death Jack became embroiled in a war that started due to Koolouk's expansion progress, but continued due to Graham Cray's desire to obtain the Rune again. During this time Jack managed to survive using the Rune's full power at a total of four time; before the power of the 108 Stars of Destiny moved the Rune into its little seen forgiveness phase, where it no longer drains the life of its bearer. Since then Jack vanished from the pages of history, knowing full well that his death would see the cycle of death and destruction start over again. He has hidden himself away in the ruins where it had rested before it was freed. No one knew that he was even here as he had wanted that no one would ever be temped in taking the Rune from him and the cycle of death would start over again. The only ones that know that he was here were the last two of his friends that were with him during the war.

The reason why he was staying in Obel was because it was his home. He had learned about his past thanks to one of the memories lock away in the Rune. The late wife of Lino En Kuldes, the Queen of Obel inherited the Rune of Punishment one day when she came too near the cursed Rune, which had been sealed on the skeletal remains of a hand. She tried to ignore the rune but one day, while she was on a patrol ship with her two children, she was attacked by pirates. The battle was going poorly, but the Queen turned the Rune on the pirates and killed them, at the cost of her life. Her son, an infant at the time, was lost in the sea. The Queen of Obel was a lot like her husband Lino: brave, a little reckless, and served the people of Obel with everything she had. She is known to be a heavy influence in the attitude of her daughter, Flare. The Queen is also very important to the hero, for the song that played on her music box is a song from the Jack's memories. When he learned of this he decided to keep it to himself only telling his father and his sister about what he had learn about his past.

A fog had suddenly covered the entire island something that hasn't happen for years. The fog was as thick as pea soup and he could barely make out the objects that are a few feet in front of him. The fog kind of reminded him of the fog that surrounded the Fog Ship where he had met another True Rune holder Ted. The Soul Eater was a powerful rune that came close to the power of his own rune. Both of them had shared the same fate of living forever as they needed to keep the power of their runes away from people that wanted that power held in them.

"So still staring at the sea," a voice that Jack knows well.

"Paula, Selma been awhile," he turned to the two elves that been his friends for all of these years. He wonders if this is what its like to them as they haven't charged in appearance since he had met up with them all those years ago.

"It's only been five years since we last visit you," Selma said.

"So what news have you brought this time?" Jack asks the two.

"We got word that Jeane and Viki are still alive," Paula answered, "Chiepoo's great grandson made a trading deal with a place in the Grasslands called Lake Castle and while he was there he spotted Jeane and also spotted a girl that looks like Viki which could mean that she's her daughter."

"So up for a trip to the Grasslands?" Selma asks as it has been so long since she's been anywhere outside the islands.

"Sure…" Jack said before the sound of a cannon roared from the harbor. They all were shock when they heard the sound as they had thought that all of the Rune Cannons were destroyed years. Once the Island Nation was form they went and gathered up all of the Rune Cannons that they could find and then destroyed them since they're too powerful and advance to be use. And with Warlock being killed for making them in the first place no one knew how to make anymore. Pablo a sorcerer and scholar had research in their making for years after they were all destroyed but he never gotten close to know of making anymore. A Rune Cannon and Rune Shells do pop up every now and then but they were always gotten destroyed afterwards.

"A Rune Cannon?" Paula gasp as the sounds of cannon fire and screams of the islanders came from the town beyond the ruins.

"Come on we need to help them!" Jack shouted as he grabs his sword and ran into the temple.

"Let's go!" Selma shouted as she unsheathed her sword running after him along with Paula following suit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the town –

The townspeople scream as they ran for shelter from the rain of Rune Shells raining down upon them. Buildings burst into flames as shells struck them and the guard towers that overlook the harbor were destroyed. Those manning the tower couldn't fire back as the fog kept where the cannon fire coming from hidden from view. The ships that were dock in the harbor were quickly destroyed as rune shells rained onto them. Even so they fired the trebuchets and ballistas that are on top of the cliff that shielded the town from a full scale attack only a narrowed walkway leading up allowed people to get to the town. This made it hard for any army to invade the island as it allowed a small number of soldiers to keep enemy soldiers at bay making their numbers worthless.

The guards manning the weapons fired where they seen the muzzle firer of the cannons as it was the only thing they could go on. Cannon fire blasted the mounted weapons as two black ships headed into the harbor. The survivors of the cannon firer watch in awe as the two huge ships sailed without sails into the harbor. Thick black smoke came out from the top of the large smokestacks on the ships bows. On the deck of the ship the guards could see armored figures on the deck but they were soon fleeing for cover as a volley of crossbow bolts and cannon firer were shot at them. Once the ships dock the armored attackers storm the harbor heading into the city. The few people that stayed on the wharf were quickly put to the blade as they tried to run up the stairs to the city.

The soldiers of the city had closed the iron gates on the other side of the small ravine of the sea wall trying to stop the enemy troops from entering the city. As the sounds of marching feet and banging against the iron gates the soldiers of the city were setting up a quick wooden wall up in a circle around the gate. They work fast as they hammered the wall together as once the wall was set up they would stand on the ledges on their side and firer down at the incoming enemy when they get bottlenecked in the corral they're setting up for them.

Back at the harbor on the two ships deck were busy as the soldiers were getting off of the ships. Two figures a shark man and a heavily armor man stood on the decks of the ships under their command. Then they notice that their men weren't moving that are on the stairway as others push from behind them.

"What's going on?" Marko shouted to his troops.

Trojan ordered his troops to stop getting off the ship as there were too many on the pier already and some of them were being knocked off the pier into the water. A female soldier ran up to him telling him what the trouble was. "Marko there's an iron gate in the way."

"A gate why didn't you say something about that?" he shouted.

"It's been years since, I been here and they would have change a lot of their defenses by now."

"So let's just blow it up," Marko said as he ordered some of the gunners to aim the decks cannon up the pathway.

"No don't firer the blast might cause a rock slide and if it doesn't the guards of the city would be aiming everything they have at the entrance. It would be a bottle neck and it would cost us a lot of our troops before the city is taken."

"Then what we do then?" Marko asks, "Go and ask Range's ship to fire a volley at behind the cliff face?"

"No Range needs to stay out there and handle any patrol ship's that are returning to port or they box us in," Trojan said, "But Albert thought something like this would happen."

He had some Urukkins get out giant grappling hooks connected to rope ladders to them. Loading them into the cannons then fired them sending the hooks flying up hooking onto the sides of the cliff face. Then he turned to the open hull of his ship shouting down, "Alright you Skull-Gobs go and clear the tops for us! Then once the top is ours crossbowmen can shoot fire arrows at some of the houses it will cause a panic."

Coming out from the inside of the ship dozens of Skull-Gobs leap off of the ship and onto started climbing up the sides as some of the Urukkins started climbing the rope ladders. Marko grinned before shouting for what his ship held in its hull to take down the gate. Ten heavily armored Fossils came out of the hull making their way up the stairs the Urukkins gave them room as the march up to the gate. They wore heavy steel plates beaten into lamed pauldrons, spike pauldrons, breast plates, greaves and helmets added to their thick hides made them very hard to kill. The three that are in the front of the group, two carried halberds and the one leading the group carried a great spike hammer the clear the way for the troops behind them.

The remaining guards on top of the cliff were quickly overwhelmed as the Skull-Gobs quickly overran them. Some of the guards held their ground as they fought off the small attackers trying to push them back. That's when larger more powerful attackers climb up the cliff face and with them attacking as well the invaders quickly dealt with what was left of the defenders putting them to the blade or by throwing them off the cliff. Once the top was taken they began firing fire arrows into the buildings setting them on fire causing the townspeople to run for safety; some headed to the ruins to hide others to the east side to hide in the old cliff side cave. The Skull-Gobs race down the cliff attacking the townspeople adding more to the panic. While others in a blind panic began running to the harbor to escape the flames. Some of the soldiers tried to stop them but were trampled underfoot by the panic mob trying to escape the flames from the town. The wooden barrier that was being set up was torn down as the weight of the mob push it inwards. The soldiers were unable to stop the mob as some of them unlock the iron gates not knowing what awaited behind it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the other part of the city –

At the entrance of the ruins Jack and the others ran out of the temple as it took awhile to get through the ruins. Even if the monsters of the temple have lessen over the years as Jack had hunted them down over the years it did took awhile to reach the front. They were met with townspeople running into the ruins. Thick smoke was coming from the town as screams arose above the roar of the fire.

Reaching the castle they got their first look at the town. Some of the houses were burning sending thick clouds of smoke into the air. It was just plain chaos smoke filling the air and frenzied townspeople ran in every direction. The palace guards were setting up a barrier to make a stand at the front of the palace. Running to look what was happening on the lower levels of the city Jack and the two elves eyes widen with shock.

Dark armored soldiers both large and small were killing everything in sight. The mass of townspeople that tried to escape the fire and open the gate had let in the attacking army. The fray resounded with the shrieks of the wounded and the trampled under the ever-moving mass. Nine large monsters of the likes that they never seen before raise out of the fray of bodies like blood-spattered mountains in the midst of battle. Their clawed hands, weapons, and oversize fists rending and swatting the townspeople like toys, tearing through armor and flesh with equal ease. The few guards that were in the mass couldn't do much as they were being swept up in the crowd of panic mad townspeople. The guards on the upper levels of the city could firer down on the mass as they couldn't do or they would hit their own some of the soldiers even ran down to join the fray.

Then they heard a scream from one of the guards as a sword struck the side of his neck. Some of the attackers had gone around the mass and had climbed their way up to the palace from the hillside. The attackers were those small ones about ten of them but behind them was one of those giant monsters that are fighting with them. They're twice as tall as a man about fifteen-feet-tall and looking closely it has a lizard like head but with a huge mouth filled with teeth. It's heavily armored with plate armor and had two long spikes on its helmet making it even more fearsome looking. It carried a huge halberd that's already covered with blood as it had chopped its way to here.

"Be careful!" Jack shouted as he ran at the giant monster while the two elves handle the smaller ones with the help of the guards.

The Fossil swung its huge halberd slicing through the guards that tried to stop it. Archers fired their weapons sending a volley of arrows at it. It covered its face as the arrows bounce off of its thick armor, some of the arrows did manage to hit the spots between the spaces between its armor but the beast seem like it didn't even felt the arrows as it swung its massive halberd at them. The weapons long reach only the bravest or the most reckless of the soldiers could get pass the halberd to attack the fossils body. But even then they couldn't break pass its armor with their weapons and they never get a second blow in as it use its freed clawed hand to rip through their armor.

Jack leap pass its weapons as it swung at him, rolling along the ground then stab at it with his twin swords at the back of its right leg cutting its leg muscles making it useless. The fossil roared in pain as it swatted him away with a wave of its arm sending him flying. The monster scream as it limped with its one good leg after, Jack swinging its weapon in a blind battle rage! He leap back dodging its blows as he knows that he wouldn't stand a chance going head-to-head with it.

Selma and Paula were busy as they help the soldiers to fight off the small attackers. With years of experience on their side they took care of the attackers as they tried to mob them. Selma broadsword easily cut through their armor while, Paula seemed to dance about dodging the attackers swings while stabbing through the spaces between their armor. The soldiers fighting with them took care of the ones they knock to the ground. Their moral rose as they saw the two remaining Strike members fighting by their side and they fought harder clearing the front of the palace front as the townspeople ran up from the burning town.

"Selma, Jack needs us!" Paula shouted as she spots Jack fighting off the huge armor monster with that halberd. He couldn't get close enough as it was swinging wildly not caring if it hit one of its own as it did so. She did saw that it was limping as its leg was injured and bleeding badly.

"Let's get its weapon away from it," Selma said as she chops off the head of one of those long clawed attackers.

Paula chanted a wind spell on her Cyclone Rune casting the 'Shining Wind' spell hitting the monster dead on while healing the soldiers on her side nearby. The monster was shaking as it tried to regain its footing after being hit by such a powerful spell. Selma followed by powers up her Killer Rune and leap up aiming for the monsters arm that held its weapon. Her sword glowed as the Wind Rune embedded into it gave it more cutting speed. The monster roared as its weapons arm was chops off below the elbow. It swings its remaining arm its claws cutting, Selma's stomach as she leap back.

"Selma!" Paula shouted as she cast a Healing Spell on her healing the wounds.

"I'm okay!" Selma said as she starts swinging her sword while leaping back blocking the monsters remaining arm. If she didn't jump back just then she would have been cut in half.

Seeing the monsters back turned he jump onto its back climbing up to the back of its head. Then as it tried to shake him off its back he thrust both of his swords into the things neck. The monster made a bloody roar as it fell onto its knees giving its final cry as it fell dead. Jack leap off of the monsters stilled form as he regained his breath the sound of someone clapping was clearly heard in the background above the sounds of battle.

"I see that you're just as strong as you were back then," an armored man said as he stops clapping. He's covered with plate armor which was made to deliberately intend to intimidate his opponents. His bronze colored armor consisted of a chest plate made out of thick steel, a collar, pauldrons, vambraces, cuisses and greaves that made him very well protected at all fronts. Under the armor he was black clothes that contrasted with the color of his armor. He wore an undercut helmet was worn under over a headscarf and featured cheek and eye-guards that hid his face. Two long golden horns on top struck a distinctive and aggressive silhouette that could be recognized from a long way off. A long black cape hanged on his back a couple of inches off of the ground. A long double edge sword sheathed, in a black scabbard hang from his belt.

Jacks eyes widen as his mind flashes memories of his past as he realized who it was in front of him. The voice, the way he held himself and that sword that he has on him, the way he dress was also mostly the same but he had worn silver armor not bronzes colored ones. (1)

"So you do remember me," the armored man said as he pulled out his sword, "I go by the name of Trojan now." He charge at, Jack his sword low for an upswing. He swung back he blocks with his sword they lock blades before breaking again.

"Jack!" the two elves shouted rushing in to aid him. But stop as a sharkman appeared in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" Marko said as he swings his anchor at them. They raised their weapons to block his strike but the weight and mass of his weapon sent them flying backward. Selma quickly got onto her feet and charge at, Marko swinging her broadsword which he blocks with his denser weapon. The weight alone was pushing her down as well as, Marko as he began putting all of his strength into it. Paula came to her aid rushing in for a thrusting charge, Marko saw he coming and shove, Selma away from him to met with the new treat. With a swing he forced the elf to break off her attack but the other elf came charging in both trying to use their numbers to beat him.

The palace ground was alive with fighting as townspeople continued running for safety and the guards fought off the attackers making their way up the stairs. Jack leap at his old foe swinging his swords trying to get pass his defense as he blocks every one of his swings. Trojan sword became a blur as he forces, Jack back as he began pressing foreword. He made a downward swing which he block with both of his swords, seeing him unguarded, Trojan leg shot forward kicking, Jack back.

"How can you still be alive?" Jack asks getting back up, "I saw you die with your ship."

"I have been raise from the dead by my new boss, Jack," Trojan said as he lowered his sword, "You beat me fairly last time we dueled now let's see have well you have gotten over the last hundred-fifty years?"

"Why are you attacking?" Jack said as even back then he would never let his troops do something like this.

"I needed to keep the soldiers of this city busy or they might try to stop me from taking your rune," Trojan said as he raised his sword again.

"My Rune?" Jack said as he raises his weapons again. Then he felt a sharp pain on his back as a Skull-Gob back stabs him with a lance.

Trojan eyes burn as his victory was taken by a backstabbing move. In a heartbeat he cuts the Skull-Gobs head off then turns to his old foe who was bleeding badly, "I have wish to beat you like you beaten me before. But still, I have a job to do." A glass ball appeared in his hand a light began to shine as, Jack felt his body being rip apart as his Rune was pulled out of his left hand. When the light had faded the Rune of Punishment was inside of the glass ball.

Jack was gasping as his body felt so weak after having his rune rip from him, "Trojan why?"

"Jack if you want to know the reason come to the Grasslands there, I'll be waiting for you," he said looking at his old foe then cast a 'Fire Arrow' up into the sky and a horn started blowing, "Take the wounded and let's take our leave!"

The attackers all started running back to their ships grabbing their wounded as well as any loot they could get their hands on as they ran. The guards rain arrows on them as they retreated paying them back for all of the bloodshed they cause. Marko and Trojan cut a path through the guards as they ran back to their ships. As they have gotten what they were sent here to do.

"Jack!" the two elves shouted as they ran to his side. Paula and Selma both cast healing spells on him.

"Trojan he took the rune from me," Jack gasps as he faded into darkness.

"Selma watch over him," Paula said as she ran off to the top of the cliff as, Selma lifted, Jack up heading for the palace.

Once she got there she watched as the ships pulled back when the last of the troops got back on board. The thing was she couldn't understand how the two ships could pull back like that so fast and way there was smokestacks on the ships bellowing out black smoke. One of the crossbowmen spotted her and was about to firer when that man called Trojan stop him from firing his weapon. He stared up to her, their eyes locking staying onto each others sights until he and his ship disappeared into the fog where they came from.

Paula leaps down the cliff face onto the pier to look for clues from where the attacking army had came from. The pier was a mangle of dead bodies some of the soldiers were coming down to pick up the dead guards. They were also looking for any wounded enemies to be question later. She picks up one of the attackers crossbows looking it over. The crossbow was well made and she never seen a model like this one before as it had a pump action to reload the string into its firing position. She has heard of crossbows like these but never saw one up close before. Their weapons were also well made as well all had a uniform look to them which meant that whoever was backing them had lots of resources and backing to fund an army as well armed as this meant trouble.

Pulling one of the helmets off from one of the dead attackers she jumps back as she saw its face. She has never seen this kind of race before it reminded her of the goblins that she has seen now and then but none of the goblins she has seen grew to six feet. And then she turns to one of the smaller ones when she removed its helmet she wish that she hadn't as she saw its face. The expose brain, the twisted face she quickly put its helmet back on. It was no wonder that these things were the first ones to attack the city as they were nothing more then cannon folder.

Hearing the guards near by about them coming back she looks into the fog and saw a burning ship heading into port. It was one of the Obel patrol boats heading for the pier the ship was burning but it managed to stay afloat. The doom ship managed to dock into port letting the few surviving crewmembers to get off as the ship began to sink. The guards on the pier began helping the survivors up the stairs.

Paula was helping one of the soldiers when she saw who it was, "Rita what are you doing here?" Rita is the great-granddaughter of Axel who she and Selma became close friends to the family over the years.

"I came as soon as, I could get here," Rita cough, "They came out of nowhere a black ship ran a ground on the beach and a elf leading an army of dark clan soldiers march through the village. She shouted that as long as we humans didn't interfere we would live. Then they march to the Great Tree, I tried to ask why they were doing this but their commander an elf just gave me this locket and told me to give it to you two. I got onto a passing ship and headed to here but one of those black ships fired on us as we sailed into port."

Paula took the locket from Rita hand looking at it closely. Then her eyes widened as she know what family sign of the elves of Na-Nal it was. But why would someone from the elder's family lead an army too… Her eyes widen as she realized that there was one who would. "So she alive…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the island of Na-Nal –

The ancient Elven Tree home to the tribe of elves of the Island Nation. Because the elves stayed out of humans and the other races of the island affairs nothing much happens there. To make sure of this the elder of the village forbad any interaction with anyone outside of the village or be banish from the village. Paula and Selma were the only ones that were allowed to return as they had become heroes of the Island Nation and also the humans of the island were still angry with them for tricking them and having many of them killed to teach them a lesson. As long as the only two remaining Strike members of the islands were in the village then they wouldn't have to worry about any retaliation from the humans.

But many things still remained the same as the elder still enforced the no interaction with humans. Even after hearing the first hands account of what happened to the elves of Lukiae Ende Towayo during the Gate Rune War he held his ground that they didn't need any help from other races. He firmly believed that elves can handle anything that's thrown at them as he lived longer then the most of the other elves on the island has lived.

A heavy thick fog had engulfed the island something that's has happen every now and then. The looks outs on the edge of the human village stayed near the trees at the entrance of the narrow pathway to their village. The two sides of the path were deep valleys that made the location of the village safe in the elves eyes as the pathway was the only way into the valley where they made their home it as it's surrounded by mountains on three sides. They all thought that no attacking force would be able to enter their valley without them knowing and be able to defend themselves, as they be able to firer arrows so thick that it darken the sky.

The two lookouts watch the empty road not really paying attention as no one ever goes out of the village or anyone besides the occasional trader comes into the village. The only people that they saw all day were Paula and Selma the only two elves that come and go out of the village. The elder said that they're allowed to go freely as they please as they're still considered heroes to the rest of the islands and which allowed the rest of the elves to stay out of the affaires of the nation as they wanted it to be. Now with the fog back the came in they could hardly make out a few feet in front of them now.

"Strange for fog to roll in like this," one of the elves said to the other.

The second one didn't answer as he was listening to something, "Do you hear marching feet?"

"It's coming from the human village."

"Come let's go back," the two elves turned to leave when they stop as they heard the sounds of flapping wings. A monster part-bull part-bat flew out of the fog crashing down on top of the elf. The thing grabs his head ripping it off in one quick motion. The other elf drew his bow back his screams were cut short as a man sizes frog leap down onto his shoulders and crush him underfoot like a soda can.

"That's all of the lookouts right?" a female elf said walking out of the fog into their sights. Following right behind her were a large force of Urukkins. The elf was a redhead a telltale sign of her being a half-breed. She wore a custom leather armor that allowed her to use her reflexes and speed to their full power. It's a full bodysuit colored black that's skin tight on her showing that she's very well gifted for an elf the fronts open showing off the deep valley of her breast (2). A double barrel shotgun rested on her back something that she had gotten from a Gun-Knight that she killed years ago. It has four barrels, a simplified extractor spring for quicker firing, and a wicked six inch blade on the butt of the gun for lethal melee action. Making it look like an axe when you turned it around. While two barrels deploy, the second pair swing below the breech for simultaneous re-loading. The two firing barrels don't overlap in cone output, resulting in greater firing spread. The Gun's name is 'Earth Breaker' that was meant for Gun-Knights that did their best work up close and personal that the Howling Voice Guild thought to have been lost for the last three-hundred years since the last time it has been used.

"Yup all of them," Leaper smirks.

"Good and we don't have to worry about those humans in interfering with us," the elf said.

"So what's the game plan?" Noctoro asks.

"First we set the trees on fire and once the elves start running for safety," she turned to the Urukkins behind her, "Kill everything that lives! I don't want a single elf to live through this search every nook and corner leave nothing unsearch. Magic units cast Silent Ocean over the village and continue to cast it till there's nothing left alive. I don't want any elf with a Blinking Rune teleport people out of the village." She smiled evilly, "These weak elves are too used on using magic and since there's so few warriors in the tribe it's going to be a blood bath." The Urukkins cheered wildly then they started marching towards the unexpecting village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Great Tree of the elves –

It all happened so fast that the elves didn't know what hit them. First someone cast a 'Silent Ocean' spell over the village that they all figured that someone was just practicing with their Water Rune they all thought nothing of it as the spell effects would fade away after awhile. Then the sounds of a horn blowing rang out throughout the fog covered village causing all of the elves to stop what they were doing then the attack began. Elves scream as their homes burn as volleys of flaming arrows struck their wooden houses built into the trees. Many of the elves ran to the ground to escape the blazing inferno of the treetops.

Some ran towards the only pathway that leads out of the burning village to seek shelter at the human village. The fog was thick but they all knew where to go but they found their path block as some ran straight into the waiting mass of Urukkins that waited for the elves to start running for the human village. They fell upon the panic elves cutting them down like wheat as they were easy pickings mostly made up of women and children.

The ones that stayed behind were trying to put out the raging fires in the trees. They couldn't use their magic since that Silent Ocean spell was still in effect. Then they heard the screaming from the mothers and the children that were running to the human side of the island till the fire was put out. The light from the flames allowed them to see through the fog several feet allowing them to make out running figures of some of the children running back to the village as screams came out from behind them. Out from the fog running after the few elves that managed to escape the trap were dark armored monsters as the elves could make out the parts of the faces that showed underneath their helmets.

The elves grab what they could find as they ran to fight off the attackers so that the children could get to safety. The few elves who still have their bows with them fired into the mass of attackers but soon as more and more of them were running out of the fog they realized that there were to many of them blocking the only way out of the valley that they made their homes in. Some tried to climb the cliffs but the walls of the valley were too steep for them to climb, those who did try to climb made easy targets for the crossbowmen. The elves had thought that the valley would be a safe protection from any attacks as it was easily defended but only when they knew an attack was coming and now it became their death trap.

Elves scream as elven blood spilled onto the ground. In groups the elves fought with anything as most of their weapons were in the fire, farm tools, hammers, even walking sticks, anything that they could swing with. Every elf joined the battle as the only thing they could do was to fight even if it took two or more elves just to kill one of the huge attackers they fought as this was a battle to live or die. As the attackers gave no mercy as they cut down the elves or tossing them into the raging fires that doted, their village. Noctoro flew down crushing a few elves underneath him as he landed. He took a deep breath then let out a scream that form into a ball of air as it struck a group of defenders sending them flying. He began throwing elves high into the air as his powerful arms sent them flying. Two razor disk flew threw the air slicing through elves with ease before returning to Leaper as he joined the troops in the whole sale slaughter. The warriors of the village were well train but few had ever face more then the monsters that lived on the island as only two elves had joined the war with Kooluk, both of whom weren't here to help them now.

The elder of the village stood on the flat roof of his home on the side of the valley wall that was still untouched by the fire. He trembled as he watch the bloodbath taking place below him as the people of his village were cut down by these attackers. The two guards with him fired arrows at the attackers trying to slow them down so that the elves running for the elder's home built next to a cave used for storage as it was the only place left to hide in. Then a sound that he hasn't heard in a long time rang out as the guard next to him fell off of the roof with a piece of his head missing. The other guard turned but met with the same fate as the other but with a hole in his chest instead.

The elder stared at the redheaded female elf standing before him, "Why?" as he realized that she was part of the attacking army. That gun she held looks just like the one that Gun-Knight that he had hired three-hundred years ago.

"Why you old frat you would ask why to the person you contacted to be killed?" she shouted growling.

Then he remembered, "You… you still live?"

"Yes the very same the one that your vision had foresaw to bring destruction to the village," she smiled, "Well thanks to your action it has come true."

"How you were only an infant back then?"

"I was already aware of the world when, I was born and, I know about everything that happened that day. You were very against the fact that your son, my father had fallen in love with a human. Then after my mother gave birth to me you suddenly had a vision that, I would spell doom for the village and got all of the other elders to agree with you. Even when my parents were going to sail off for another land you still couldn't let the fact that your only granddaughter was a half-breed. You sent that Gun-Knight to make sure that no one other then of this village would ever know. After we reach land he killed both of my parents and only thing that saved me was that a traveling dwarf happened to come across us and buried his pickax into the knight's head." She smiled as she saw that he was taking everything in as she wanted for him to know he turned her into what she is today, "He took me in and raised me as his own. Old Pops was the closest thing that, I ever had to a family. As he saw that, I was half elf and half human and that, I would never fit in between the two races, he went and took me. That day, I vowed to make you pay for what happened to me. I learned everything that, I could get my hands upon to make a weapon to destroy this close off village, I have put everything into this so that, I can see your face when, I stand before you like this as the village that you maintain so that nothing change's burns."

"I knew that a dirty half…." The elder was cut off as she slams her axe head into his jaws.

"You know, I really can't stand to see people like you. Know why? Because your kind never admits their mistakes as they never want to have any blame on themselves!" She grabs him by his head lifting him up and turns his face to the villages as screams from the few elves remaining cried out above the raging fire, "Everything that's happening is because you couldn't stand the thought that your granddaughter is half-human and didn't want to have any shame on your family name! Now there won't be any elves left in the Island Nations and the great tree will be burn to the ground and it's all your fault!"

She slams him down to the ground breaking his right hand and just to be sure that he wouldn't try to run she swung her axe-gun cutting off his right leg. She smiles as she hears him screaming, "Now to collect what the boss asks for."

She drags him behind her letting his head hit the stairs as they climb down till the reach a sealed room. The lock was heavy and had a magic spell protecting it from magic but it couldn't stand up to a shot from her gun blasting the lock off. The elder's eyes widen as he realized what she was after the most guarded secret. The Goddess Key has been passed down for ages down the tribe ever since the mother goddess first showed herself in this world. According to the stories she had first came to the world using the Goddess Key that could open portals into other worlds. But she left the Key here on the island of Na-Nal when she had no further uses for it. Elven mages for ages have tried to use the key but none of them had the power needed to use it as the amount of magic needed was beyond anyone's limits.

"You think you can use the Goddess Key? No one besides the Goddess has the power to wield it," the elder shouted.

"That's our problem not yours," she said as she threw the one legged elf into the back of the room slamming him into the wall leaving a large crack as he hit the back end of the room. She walks up to the stand the laid on top of it was a long golden staff shape like a key, "Well the boss is going to be happy with this."

"Who are you working for?" he shouted at her getting up despite the pain.

"I'll leave you to wondering about that," she smirk as she turned to leave, "Oh yeah the names Luthiv the cold hearted warrior the one that you created."

Once outside she saw that her troops taking care of what's left of the villagers. They were chaining up the female elves that they didn't kill as for the males every one of them were put to the sword as there was no use for them. They were gathering up all of the children that were still alive as well as they scream and cried. Groups of Urukkins are getting the valuables out of untouched houses before they started burning. Magical items, coins, weapons and armor some which haven't seen the light of day for ages were taken being loaded into carts. Some of the troops found the food stores and were grabbing whatever they could as well as lifting barrels of wine from the wine cellars as they have much to celebrate about once they get back to their ship.

'Now what to do with them?' Luthiv thought to herself. She already knows what's going to happen to the women as the males Urukkins as well as the females are going have them to all to themselves once they get back onto the ship and head back to their base. It will take a couple of days as they need to take the long way as to not lead any of the Island ships back to their base so the troops needed something to do till then. She smiled as she thought of what these pure blooded elves were going to face. As for the kids well she was going to leave it up to Anarchy for that. Her revenge couldn't have happened like this if he hadn't appeared to her one day giving her an army to lead and get the magical object of her former village and destroyed it too. Two birds with one stone. And all he had asks of her in return is to do his bidding and get this artifact of this village.

"Hey Luthiv check out what, I found!" Leaper shouted as he held in either hand a pair of blonde haired girls each one a mirror image of the other.

"Elf twins?" she said as she look at the two as twins in elves was such a rare thing that the last known pair of twins was born over seven hundred years ago.

"So want to feed them to Fangface?" Leaper asks as the Fossils just love to snack on bite sizes kids. The two girls scream as they struggled to free themselves.

"No, I'm going to keep these two," Luthiv said as she call for two female Urukkins to take them back to the ship.

"Also that human you gave your locket to, gotten on board a passing Obel ship," Leaper informed her. When she learned that those two elves had left for Obel she gave that human female her locket to give to them as they would have heard about her and she wanted her story to spread and the reason why she did this.

"We'll be long gone by the time that any real help gets here. Have the troops march out once they're done searching for any elves we might have miss we're done here now. And remember to strip the dead of all their armor and weapons as well no need to waste them." She turned to the house behind her grabbing a lit lantern hanging from a light post, it was lit when the fog came rolling in earlier, she threw it through one of the windows. Flames burst out of the window moments later as the building began to burn. "Once a person burns their home even a former one down there's nothing to look back to but forward." Luthiv turn walking back to her ship as the two female Urukkins followed with the twin elves in their arms as the village of the elves burn to the ground behind them.

It was evening when an Obel ship dock into the port. Selma jumping off the ship ran towards her village. She could make out a large force had march on through the human village. She ran by the bodies of the two look outs that she and Paula had pass by as they had left earlier. Once she got to the entrance of the village she saw it. The entire valley was naught but endless acres of wasteland. What few charred stands remained smoldered under what little light the moonlight could force through the haze as the valley mountains kept most of the smoke from leaving this place. The ground was still hot, and when anything landed on it, no matter how lightly, white cinders clouded up and tiny sparks wafted through the air.

The fire that had rage for most of the afternoon unheeded had left behind, gray ash and blackened stumps remains. There had not been a fire here in the valley for so long, a thousand years of fallen leaves, branches, and pine needles had turned into a resinous mixture of fuel that would smolder for days to come.

And mixed into that slow-burning bed were the bones of those who had once live there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Anarchy plans are taking form as the aftermath of Reni's death shakes the trusts between Ranma and Chris. And the arrival of Clive brings trouble as Maria faces off with the one she believes that had tried to kill her. Lexx and his party returns only to find many things have change since they have been gone. Next time in 'Death of a Child'.

Author's Notes

1 – Okay who can guess who he is?

2 – Think of the outfits that those women in the game Dark Watch wears.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	47. Death of a Child

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 37 – Death of a Child

The castle of Windia was unusually silent as a bleak dark cloud has cast its shadow over the residents of the castle. As news of what happen to the oldest of Ranma's daughters spread like wild fire throughout the city. The rumor mills of the city spread the story as the newspaper of Kidd and Author were trying to get all of the facts of the story. So far the two newsmongers hadn't been able to get an interview with either Ranma or Chris as both of them won't talk about it.

Ranma's been in his room holding, Iris close to him. Her sobs were muffled as she presses her tear stain face into his chest. Of all of the Flower inn girls she was taking this the hardest as, Reni was the closest one to her ages growing up on the island. Since she became her older sister she gotten closer to, Reni but now… It's bringing up so many bad memories of her past losing her mother and almost losing her papa. All she could do now was cry. Sakura and Koran have been supporting each other as well as, Kanna as she has been crying none stop since she found out what happened to Reni. Sumire buried herself in her work along with Lachette as neither has been good with dealing with lost. Maria is blaming herself for not being there when, Reni needed her and became detached from the others. Orihime has been in her room not wanting to see anyone after hearing the news.

Ranma's two older sisters are busy dealing with Yun hearing what happen to Reni. She had enjoyed being an aunt but with what happened to Reni… She has the power to see what maybe going to happen as Ranma has proved her wrong more then once but she felt useless as she didn't see this coming. Shabon who was with Reni at that time was with Nei as she was too weak to do anything. Melville and his group saw for the first time just because they thought of themselves as fighters they weren't at the same level of skill and power as the ones that took, Reni so easily. Lulu been in his room at Lake Castle that he shares with his mother Luce. He tried to save, Reni but he was too weak to save her. He has been training ever since Ranma came back as he wants to become a strong man as he is. But after Puppet took him down without even trying he knows that he isn't strong. He rested on his bed recovering from his wounds given to him by that girl Puppet as his mother look after him.

Emma and Wendy, Reni's two bodyguards had disgrace themselves as Chris had entrusted them with her own daughter to protect. They were hand pick by Chris herself out of all of the female knights for their skill with their weapons and how they got along with the other knights. As Chris needed people that are strong while being friendly too as they would be guarding a child. They were the best female knights that Chris could find to guard her most important thing to her, Reni her daughter and they failed. They couldn't protect her when an attack finally came. They have failed protecting her and they both knew that Chris's wrath once she snaps out of her shock, it will be severe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Brass Castle –

"So when you got to the mine, Reni was already dead?" Salome asks Borus. They sat in the meeting room as once Salome heard what happened he wanted to learn everything that he could find out about what happened. The other knights were in the room as well.

"Yes by the time that we got there it was already too late," Borus muttered, "Those Skull-Gobs got in me and Ranma's way."

"The ones that took Reni according to the people that went to Ranma's world with him, they were the enforcers of Noclord," Roland said, "Those Skull-Gobs according to Watari are like those Lickers that Noclord created but there's a mixer of goblin in them as well. And the ones that were being led by Blight were Berserkers."

"If Fight didn't hold Blight off while we fought in the forest our losses would have been higher," Leo said as he's been doing weight training to make himself stronger. He still remembers when he had attack Ranma when they were marching towards the Great Hallow. He still couldn't believe that he held his axe like that with his fingers stopping him with just one hand. Since then he's been training hard to increase his strength as he still has the image that he's the strongest of all of the Zexen Knights, "Those Berserkers were insanely strong." He had taken one of those axes that some of them were using and he could barely hold it up.

"And the ones with those iron spike guns," Percival spoke up, "I'm guessing that those enforcers brought along some of the advance weapons from Ranma's world back with them. Which means the ones we fought could have just been a test run to see how they would do in real combat. And we saw the kind of damage that a single gun can do as we have seen with Maria."

"According to Ranma's ninjas they found out that Sasarai has been seen with a mask man now and then. It isn't the Mask Bishop but someone who wears a mask that's half black and half red. I'm guessing is that he's connected with these enforcers," Salome said,

"Whoever he is he has a lot of resources and backing not to mention that he seems to be paired up with Zomba creating more of those monsters of his."

"And he struck when Ranma just got back from his battle with Top, Fight's sister and we weren't expecting an attack so soon. Whoever he is one thing we know is that his schemes are well thought-out. They waited till one of Ranma's daughters weren't being heavily watch then strike while all of our attention was place elsewhere," Borus pointed out.

"All so that they could set that cruel trap on Chris," Leo said his eyes hardening.

"How could someone do something like that?" Percival said not hiding any disgust in his voice.

"So she's still in her room then," Roland asks.

"I go and see how she's doing," Salome said as he had gotten everything he needed to hear from Borus. He's been through this kind of thing before helping one of the soldiers with their lost. But this was the first time that he has to deal with a female knight with the lost of her child as most of the women who joined the Zexen Knights were childless and sought support from other women when they lose one of their children. And this was the first time that a female knight had lost her child because she was the one who killed their child.

In the other part of the castle Louis has been in his room still recovering from his wounds. He couldn't believe that he failed so badly like that. If he could had held off that girl, Puppet off, Reni could have gotten away instead off… He is the youngest son of seven of an aristocrat in Vinay del Zexay. His father was good friends with Wyatt Lightfellow, so he had known, Chris from an early age even if he can't remember most of it. He became an apprentice under Chris in the Zexen Knights when he joined. He then became the squire for the Six Mighty Knights; although most of them namely, Borus and Leo treated him like a plaything, finding it hilarious to get him drunk, and in other ways taking advantage of his naivety. But he works hard at becoming a knight. But now how could he become a knight letting the Captains daughter be taken like that…

"Lady Chris, I'm sorry," Louis whispered as he lay on his back on his bed.

In her room, Chris stood over a washstand continuously and repeatedly washing her hands. No matter how many times she washes she still can see that blood… Reni's blood covering her hands the very ones that want and took her life. The smell and the feel of the blood on her hands she couldn't get rid off. She had taken the life of her own daughter the one she always wanted to protect. And that wasn't the worse of it.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

In Windia –

Ranma kicks open his door as he carried the body of Reni into his room. Chris followed closely behind the pair her clothes still stain with blood. Her mind was still racing with what had happen little more then an hour ago. Once Ranma saw Reni laying in a pool of blood he pulled out his sword and cast the Healing Blade spell upon her. But all Reni did was open her eyes staring at nothing her mind was locked in a deep state of shock. He stared at her as he held, Reni's body close to his eyes telling Chris once they get back there was a lot that she needed to tell him. Borus was standing by Chris sides as the daze she was in broke. He needed to help her onto her feet as she seemed to have lost all feeling in her body.

The attacking forces were withdrawing as Ranma carrying Reni and Borus supporting Chris rush out of the mine. The others in the mine with them watch as those Skull-Gob's began climbing up the walls of the mine disappearing in tunnels and cracks in the walls. Then they saw the reason as Ranma ran by carrying Reni. Once outside Ranma hops on Milia dragon Thrash's back along with Chris as she needed to be there when Reni snaps out of her shock. Ranma shouted to the others their heading for Windia and for them to meet them there.

In the forest Blight was in a stalemate with Fight as she was fighting without her limiter and he was still in his human form. Then a horn blew echoing throughout the forest. Blight smirk at Tina before shoving her away and shouted for all of his forces to retreat for now. The Berserkers and Skull-Gobs grab what wounded they could carry running off into the woods. The Grassland forces were going after them when the ones that went ahead came riding through the woods shouting that all forces withdraw back to the bases. Fight felt that something wasn't right as she had the troops gathered their wounded and their dead form the forest floor. She also had some of the soldiers gather the weapons and armor from their enemies to learn what they are dealing with.

Placing Reni down upon the bed, Ranma began taking off her blood stain clothes leaving her only clan in her underwear. She was alive but she wouldn't react with anything as she just stared in front of her with unblinking eyes. Whatever happened to her caused her to lock herself inside of her mind.

"What happen?" Ranma said turning to Chris his voice full of heat, "I saw those dolls that look like Reni what happen in there?"

"A girl named Puppet went and created those puppets to mess with me. She made them out people their shells with muscles from humans to move them. Once, I discovered that the Reni doll wasn't real, I killed it as more of those things came out. Then that's when Puppet started speaking to me," Chris muttered, "They all sounded like Reni taunting me and screaming in hr voice as, I fought them. Then Puppet said that some of her dolls were… having Reni for lunch. When, I got to the back, I saw ten of them eating what's left of that child in the cave. I… thought that it was Reni and flew into a blind rage swinging at those dolls. Then one of them came out of a side tunnel and… (gulp) I… (gulp) stab Reni." Tears stream down Chris's face as the weight of what she has done fell on her, "I thought she was just a doll. I was set up so that, I would kill her myself. They plan everything just so, I would kill her."

Ranma eyes harden as his body trembled with inner rage. His knuckles turn white as his fingers dug into his palms in a closely tight fist, "Chris," Ranma growled in a voice showing his strain in controlling himself, "Go back to Brass Castle, I send for you once Reni wakes."

"I understand," Chris said as she turns to leave as she saw that look in his eyes when it wasn't time to talk him out of something. Leaving, Ranma alone in his room with his daughter sleeping a dreamless sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

That happened nearly a week ago and Reni still hasn't awaken from the shock induce coma. Ranma still hasn't sent any word to her as she couldn't blame him. She's been in her room ever since then as she stood over the washstand trying to wash the blood covering her hands that only she could see. The other knights have been trying to snap her out of her shock state for days now. The ones that been doing the cheering up were the women of the castle since it was something that most of the men of the castle really didn't know how to handle something like this.

A knock on her door echoed loudly in the room as there was only the sound of splashing water as Chris continued to wash, "Lady Chris may, I come in?"

"Salome come in," Chris said grabbing a towel wiping her hands dry.

Salome entered the room and was taken aback at the state of the room. Clothes days old were left lying on the floor, the bed looks like a rats nest. The windows were closed as it reflected the person living inside of it. With no light, her skin had paled greatly as she hasn't left her room for a week. One would consider her to be an albino now as she was always had a pale skin but now it became even paler. Looking at her Salome saw that she was still wearing those clothes that were laid out from her seven days ago. The smell coming off of her and how she had let herself go like this her eyes and face had sulk as she hadn't been eating well ever since she came back here. The maids had told him that the meals they took to her room return with a full plate that was barely touch.

"Chris are you well?" Salome asks worried about her health and well being.

"How can, I be fine?" Chris moaned in a voice full of grief, "I went and kill Reni even if Ranma did go and brought her back, I still killed her."

"Lady it wasn't your fault," Salome stated firmly.

"I know but, I saw her face as she died the look of betray on her face as it was me. A woman that became her mother killed her without reason. And the look that Ranma gave me when, I told him," Chris look up at Salome with a sad smiled, she wasn't crying as there wasn't any tears left for her to shed, "And least, Ranma now has a firm reason to fulfill his promise in killing me."

Salome look at Chris in shock as his mind took everything in. Chris has given up hope as she doesn't know what will happen once Reni wakes up and sees the woman that killed her. Looking at her, he didn't know what to do as he just stared at his captain. He could only take her into his arms and hug her close to him, letting the tears shed from his as her eyes didn't have any tears left in them to shed anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the forest area near Windia –

The air was cold as soldiers are training in the woods. Some of the archer units were being train in moving along the forest unseen in wooded area for surprise attacks. Tents were set up as the soldiers needed to learn all they can about hiding in the forest as they can while there was still time to train. The cooking fires spitted on green sticks and suspended over hot coals. Fresh meat from the nearby stockyard cook as groups of soldiers waited for their meals to roast. Around one campfire three old friends sat together in front of a fire in the first time in years.

"Jimba you need to talk to your daughter," Piccolo said as he seen the bonds between Ranma and Chris breaking, "She needs you now."

"I know but what can, I say to her?" Jimba ask.

"Tell her what she needs to do now," Geddoe said to him.

"Jimba you young fool," Piccolo said to him a hard glare, "Your daughter has just killed her own daughter, your granddaughter thanks to that trick they play on her. She needs support now. Ranma is torn between his love for her and for Reni and from what, I have seen he's holding everything back so that he won't let his rage take the better of him."

"I know," Jimba said as he remembers the last time he seen that look on Chris's face when he saw her following Ranma out of the mine holding Reni in his arms. That was the day that her mother had died.

"Then don't just stand here," Geddoe said firmly, "Go to her now."

The two watch as the only remaining member of the Fire Bringers left to reunite with his child. Piccolo turned to Geddoe, "So any word on who plan that trap?".

"No, none of my informants in the Harmonian camp have heard of anything of this trap. Which means that those enforcers of Noclord are working independently with the Harmonian forces."

"Zomba is behind those monsters that attack in the forest. But the one who's controlling everything… I have a feeling this is the only first of many such traps."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Windia –

Ranma stood by his bed watching Reni as she sleeps a dreamless sleep. Tuta told him that she was in deep shock. Mio and Kodachi been trying potions on her trying to get her to wake up even smelling salts but she remains in a state of shock. The other girls have been taking turns watching over Reni using their body warmth to keep her warm as she lay next to her. Currently, Shampoo is laying next to her hugging Reni's limp form to her furry body as Iris had cried herself to sleep next to her. Both Shampoo and Ranma heads lifted up as they felt someone appearing in the room. They relax their guard when they see it's just Lachette with that report on those monsters that had attack in the mine and the forest.

"So what has Kohron and her team found out on what we're up against?" Ranma asks as he turns to the newcomer.

Lachette nodded as she looks at the chipboard in her hand looking over the papers on it, "The armor and weapons that were recovered from what Mose can tell about the metal is that it's very well refine and of a high grade. The equipment is on the same level as ours in armor value as well as in offence capabilities. And also, Ranma if you saw the 'Lord of The Rings' movies the weapons and armor that they were using came right off of the movie."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact," Ranma said, "Anything else what about those Urukkins and those Skull-Goblins."

"What we got out from those surviving enemy troops that we captured they said that they were all born out of a birthing-pit of some kind. The Urukkins were the first ones to be created out of those pits," Lachette read off of the clipboard, "Their leader is a man that wears a mask that's half black and red all of the time, who calls himself Anarchy. He seems to be able to open portals to other worlds which would explain why their equipments are so advance like ours are."

"So this person can open portals like the Chaos Mirror can," Ranma said as he stared at Reni and Iris, "Anything else you manage to get out of them?"

"No anything else we ask we couldn't get them to talk. Their loyalty to him is too strong. The Urukkins won't give an inch no matter what we do to them and the Skull-Gobs can't talk at all," Lachette said as she saw what Watari and Ayame did to them to get them to talk.

"Then that means that whoever he is this Anarchy is either puts fear into them so much so that they fear what he would do to them if they talk or…"

"What Airen?" Shampoo asks from the bed.

"That he's worth the pain they have been through," Ranma stated.

"You mean a villain leader that's worth all the pain that Watari and Ayame put them through?" Lachette said as she never heard of a villain like that before.

"Shampoo heard stories like this in the 'Three Kingdom' era," the catgirl spoke up, "The lord Cao Cao of the Wei kingdom was a man that was worth dieing for even if he was totally ruthless."

"Which means if he is like, Cao Cao then it means trouble since he's was also a fighter as well as a leader," Ranma said eyes narrowing.

They all turned their attention as, Sasuke suddenly appeared in the room. "Ranma he's here the Gun Knight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the streets of Windia –

Clive couldn't help but stared at the sights of the city as he walks along the sides of the streets keeping mostly out of sight. The streets were clearer then most cities this size as he could see people with brooms sweeping up the streets. He had taken a ship to the Grasslands since it was the fastest way to his destination without going through the Harmonia army camps.

He had docked into Vinay del Zexay the capital of the Zexen Federation gather information before leaving for Windia. He traveled for three days on the main road to the new city he heard about. The number of caravans, wagons, mules and other pack animals constantly increased as people took their produce to the ever hungry city. Farmers and traders were not the only users of the road. There were also a constantly growing number of people who were off to see the new city that said to appear out of thin air one day. According to what, Clive has heard from the Harmonian spies that manage to slip by the guards, was that the city what built by that huge giant that had fought against the master of the castle.

All these things made it easy for the travelers to tell that they were approaching a large city, but in the end they could smell the city well before they could see its scope and grandeur. The city of Windia straddled the intersection of a major trade route like an obese warthog wallowing in a river, and smelled almost as unpleasant. But to Clive surprises the smell coming from the city wasn't that bad as he was use to. It reminded him of the big cities of Harmonia where the sanitation codes for the city were heavily enforced.

Going down alleyways and the side streets, Clive headed down to the pub that reportedly from what he heard the gunwomen, Maria frequently went to. From what he heard about the pub it was fast becoming a place to go to as most of the people he saw on the road along the way here was going to the pub they heard so much about. The most popular restaurant/bar in Windia: The Wild Horse Delight!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the pub –

Anna had open up this pub along with Mamie and Orihime when they had first came into the newly built city. The two chiefs work the kitchen and restaurant area of the pub; their fine foods and dishes that made people come back for more. Anna meanwhile work the bar area serving drinks to the crowds. Their shops that they open in Lake Castle were still up and running being run by some of their workers.

Anna was serving a drink when she heard a fight breaking out. A group of four guys at a table were making a big racket when one of them grabbed a waitress passing by the table causing her to spill the tray she was carrying. She growled as she lashed out her foot kicking the guy who grabbed her in his jaw knocking him out of his chair. His friends got up pulling out knives when Kanna appeared behind two of them and crack their skulls together. The last guy fell in the heap as the waitress slam his fist into his nuts.

"Hey Kanna would you throw those pieces of trash out back would you?" Anna shouted across the room. She was glad that she gotten her waitresses to learn how to defend themselves from the likes of those guys.

"Sure," Kanna shouted as she grabs two of them dragging them out to the back. Two waitresses help her as they grab the other two.

A pair of fast-moving waitresses quickly cleaned the table and brought the tall redhead a pitcher of beer from the cellars after she had thrown those four guys out the back door. Anna wondered why she had let, Orihime talk her into making the uniforms that their staff wears look like something out of a dirty guys mind.

To start with from the bottom, they wore shoes with extremely high heels; two or three inches high. They wore no dress, but a tight fitting cloth that barely covered their breasts and privy members. The back of this skimpy garment had an absurd puff of fur, like a rabbit's tail. Their legs were covered with tight hose of a material suitable for netting small fish. There were bands of cloth at their necks and wrists suggestive of shackles and a strange sort of hat, reminiscent of a rabbit's ears. And that was all. Sure the outfits they wear give them better tips but perverts kept on coming onto them which all of the staff could handle as they know how to kick butt. She would never be caught wearing one of those outfits; well maybe if Ranma was involved. She could see it all now as she wore one of those outfits that was so skimpy that it would cause a nose bleed to anyone that saw her in it. She would be sitting on Ranma's lap while hand feeding him or serving him a drink and then she would spill some on her outfit 'forcing' her to take it off while she sat on Ranma's lap that would led to some interesting things they would do with each other…

Anna's wet-daydream ended as the guy she gave the drink to became cross-eyed and pass out. This new drink that Kanna came up with weren't for lightweights even for some heavyweight either. It had started when a batch of beer had gone bad. When she was about to dump it down the sewers, Kanna stop her as the barrel held more than six thousand gallons. She had Kohran make a still that she said that would have any moonshiner would be proud of.

With help from her staff they put forty gallons of bad beer into the boiler kettle and got a fire going under it. They fill a washtub around the condenser kettle with cool water and then they sat back to watch it work. By dark the level in the boiler had gone down about ten percent before Kanna said it was all they're gonna to get from that batch.

Sure enough, there were about four gallons of clear liquid in the bottom of the condenser. Kanna took a pitcher of it into the inn and told one of the cooks to put the rest into a barrel someplace. What was left in the boiler was fed to the pigs out in the back since it would just be a waste just to throw it all away.

Anna tried the drink and couldn't believe that people actually drink this stuff. Kanna said that it just needed to age for a couple of years before it turned into whiskey. Anna could drink it but after having one glass of it she didn't want to take another without having to show off to someone that she could. It took the cooks of the pub over a month to process the entire six-thousand gallons of bad beer. In the end, they had six-hundred gallons of what, Kanna called white lighting, which were stored in oak barrels in the pub's basement. Wan Fu, Joker, and Leo who all took part of the Heavy Drinker's Championship at Lake Castle which Anna beat all of them. They all took a drink of the stuff and were out cold which, Kanna and Anna laugh up a storm as they saw that they couldn't hold up their drinks. Rina tried some of it and said that the new drink is too strong for lightweights as it burn her when she took a drink.

Then she notice that there was a cloak man walking up to the counter. He seated himself in front of her, "So what you have?"

"Can you tell me where, I can find a woman name, Maria Tachibana?" the man asks. Anna's eyes narrowed as she stared at him. Clive caught her eye movement to someone in back of him.

The sound of a click echo as Maria step out of the shadows holding her gun aiming at him, "So you're the Gun-Knight, Clive leader of the Howling Voice Guild."

"So you're, Maria the gunwoman," Clive said as he couldn't move without her getting in a shot at him.

"Yes and unlike last time, I won't be a sitting target," Maria said as she tighten he finger on the trigger, "That sniper you sent might have gotten away but you're not gonna to finish the job." Clive eyes widen as he heard of rumors that someone tired to kill her but he didn't know it was one of his people one of the elders must haven sent someone to kill her behind his back.

"So what are you going to do?" Clive asks his voice not hinting to anything.

"Giving you the same chance as that sniper of yours gave me," Maria said as she pulled the trigger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the plains of the Grasslands at the Greenhill boarder –

Teresa Wisemail rode in a carriage as the Greenhill army marching under the Zero Nation banner march towards the Grasslands. With her in the carriage are Apple and Nanami trading stories with each other. As always Shin stood close by watching over her. Klaus who Shu sent to lead the army rode ahead of the army as the other forces of Zero needed time to gather up.

"So what kind of man is this Ranma fellow?" Maximillian asks the two youngsters riding next to him.

"He's a man that does what needs to be done," Lexx said as he kept an eye on Hortez VII so that he doesn't get lost again.

"Ranma is a great friend to have," the lost boy of this world said. As most people never tried to be his friend as he keeps getting lost all of the time. But Ranma never minded in leading him around when he needed to go somewhere.

"Does he care about his men?" the aged knight asks.

"Yes that's why he fights so hard in battle as he wants to make sure that the people fighting for him won't die in a meaningless death. He seen to many people that go and send their troops to die in battle while themselves had never pick up a sword before," Hortez VII said.

"Reminds me of you and Rand during the wars," Maximillian said to Lexx.

"Except that, neither one of us didn't have hordes of women after us," Lexx said as he chuckled glad that Eilie was the only woman that fell for him in the army. Thinking about it his wife was from the Grasslands but they really didn't talk about their past much.

Rina who had become an ageless beauty like everyone thought she would become had told him some of their past. She had gotten her fortune telling talent from her mother even if they're not that good. Her and Eilie parents were killed by bandits when she was young, so Rina had to raise Eilie and thus she had become quite mature for her age at the time. She had been traveling with Eilie as an entertainer for years and met Bolgan at a circus in Zexen where she and Eilie were guest performers. Because Bolgan was treated so badly at that circus, she told him to escape, but Bolgan insisted on paying off his debts. After Bolgan paid off his debts years later, he joined them and they have been traveling together since. She joined the Zero Army by coincidence. First, they ended up traveling to Kyaro with him and Jowy Atriedes when the pair escaped from Viktor's mercenaries.

After that, they traveled to Highland through the Tenzen pass, but due to lack of business in Highland, they headed back towards South Window. At Coronet, her party got stuck due to Highland's ban on ships from leaving port. There she ran into him, Nanami, and Pilika obtaining a ride across Lake Dunan. They traveled together to South Window, but after South Window was also defeated by the Highland Army, she joined the Allied Army along with Eilie and Bolgan. She stayed at North Window, and was given the position of 'Royal Guard'. After the Zero Unification War they traveled around before years later they met up with hi, Jowy his wife Jillia and Nanamai traveling around and he still not sure how he and Eilie got married. Then they traveled to Milit Village, where they put on another performance. But during this they were swept up with a bandit raid by a group calling themselves the 'Keepers of the Flame', they helped defeat this group of frauds with the help of Camus and Miklotov who were revealed to be fakes using the legend for personal gain. (1)

"So where's that girl that Jowy adopted?" Max asks breaking Lexx out of his train of thought.

"Pilika is still in Harmonia," Lexx said as they had waved her goodbye when they traveled to the Grassland. She had saved Jowy from drowning after Jowy and he had leapt into the river off of Tenzan Pass. When Luca Blight attacked Toto, she was one of the few survivors, making her an orphan. When Luca attacked the fortress of Viktor's mercenaries, Pilika was almost killed by Luca Blight. She was saved, but the shock from that incident made her mute. Since then she was taken care of by Jowy, Nanami and himself until the fall of Muse. She was then taken care of by the newly formed Allied Zero Unification Army and stayed there until the peace conference that followed the death of Luca Blight. There she was used as a deterrent by Shu to protect him and Teresa Wisemail from being killed. Since then, Pilika was taken care of by Jowy and Jillia Blight. After the war, Jowy asked Jillia to take care of Pilika at a manor in Harmonia prepared by him.

"Kids grow up so fast," Max said as he remembers how Fred and Rico use to play together in the backyard in that little fort they made when they were younger. He also been seeing how Rico been staring at Fred as they gotten older he knew that look all too well.

"So what you're planning once we get to Windia?" Lexx asks him.

"Going to show you young whiper-snapers what a warrior like me has pick up over the years besides most knights don't get to my age without learning a thing or two."

"And that most never reach your age," Hortez VII said.

"That's the sad fact that all people who take up arms must live with," Max said as they rode onwards.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep underground of Lake Castle –

The sound of shoveling dirt could be heard as a short person was busy at work making the tunnel that connected Lake Castle and Windia together bigger. Twaikin is a dwarf whose greatest joy comes from digging holes, and even uses his shovel as a weapon in combat. As years of digging in all kinds of soils have made his body very strong in fact he spent so much time in the dirt that he shaved his beard off something that's unheard of in the dwarf sociality. As it was just too much trouble cleaning it all of the time. If anybody wants him to dig a hole anywhere, for any reason, he will do it. He's been claiming to have dug a hole all the way to Toran, but nobody thinks that it's true.

He heard what happen to Ranma's daughter Reni. He knew lost as with most other dwarves he had a long lifespan as he was just in his mid-fifties as most dwarves live well into their hundreds as well as some that live to their two-hundreds. But losing a child especially their own child was always hard. He was lost in his work that he almost didn't spot a figure moving along the cave walls.

'Who's that?' Twaikin wondered to himself as he made his way after the figure. It was easy for him to follow without getting detected by the figure as he was in his element and all dwarves know how to get around underground. When he finally got a good look at him he saw it was Nash. He heard plenty about him from other dwarves as they had a network that supplies information about anyone worth mentioning to other dwarves. And he had gotten information about him when he had heard rumors about him.

Nash is the eldest son of the powerful and well-known Latkje family of Harmonian. As a first class citizen, Nash grew up surrounded by everything he needed, including the love of his parents and his sister, Julie. He also grew up with Lena Suphala, who is technically Nash's aunt, but is only three years older than him. The Latkje family had a very strict view on education and thus Nash was sent to the Howling Voice Guild for training on combat skills under the tutelage of Master Sauro.

After enduring two years of training that at times made him throw up blood, he gained great skill in combat as well as the knowledge of the secret of gunpowder. Which the dwarves had already figured how to make and used it to blast through solid rock while digging but kept that secret to themselves. With these skills, he entered the Temple Guards and mastered the use of his family heirloom--the Double Snake Sword, Grosser Fluss. Which Twaikin knew of as it was made by a dwarf weapon's smith and any weapon like the Grosser Fluss would be brag about to other dwarves. Since then misfortune struck the Latkje family when Nash's father and mother both died of a mysterious illness. The only good news after this was the engagement and marriage of his sister Yulie with her tutor, Zaj Quilos, an adopted son of the Quilos family. However, Nash discovered the true identity of Zaj after taking a tissue sample of his dead father to Master Sauro. His father was poisoned by a type of slow-acting poison only known to members of the Howling Voice Guild. Nash then discovered a squire class gunner called "Zaj of the Black Moon". On the night before his sister's wedding, Nash confronted Zaj about his true identity. Zaj at first acted as if he had no idea, but further probed he admitted that he gave the poison to Nash's parents. He regretted that his plans to take over the Latkje household didn't go as he has planned. Nash then saw a small pistol slide into Zaj's hand and whether it was reflex or anger--he drew Grosser Fluss and gave Zaj a mortal wound. After that, Nash fled Crystal Valley. Since then the Latkje family was virtually destroyed and Yulie was taken under the protection of a Harmonian high priest.

Nash then joined the Harmonian Southern Fringe Security Force at Kaleria. The H.S.F.S.F. was a place for similar people, most of them had no place to return to and all of them had some sort of skill that made them uniquely powerful special ops agents. Nash survived many missions within the H.S.F.S.F, but on one mission he was sent to Jowston to search for clues on True Runes. During this mission he learned that Zaj was still alive and was still trying to kill Nash. He ran into Zaj at Greenhill, where Nash was helping Teresa Wisemail fight against Highland. Nash then set on a return journey to Crystal Valley to fight with Zaj. After many problems, he finally returned to Crystal Valley and after a deadly duel, defeated Zaj. Lena Suphala asked Nash to stay, but Nash simply disappeared until he showed up here in the Grasslands. Somewhere in the next 15 years, he got married, but nobody knows who the lucky lady is as his wife really didn't want him to mention her name to other people. And because of her Nash continues to look so young.

In battle, Nash uses a wide arsenal of weapons. Nash is a psychological fighter who uses many tricks in battle to defeat his opponents. However, he also possesses inhuman fighting skills when wielding Grosser Fluss. He was able to fight with Seed and Culgan, both powerful Highland generals, at the same time using his sword. However, he prefers to use Grosser Fluss only when it is absolutely necessary due to a 'curse' on the sword which makes, Nash loses distinction between friend and foe. (2)

Twaikin saw him staring at something looking over where he was looking at saw that pet monster of Ranma's daughter, Kuriboh sitting near the underground pool that huge reptile Mr. Green Turtle made. He had to say that the reptile knew how to dig as his owner Kodachi told him when he asks her why her pet was digging was that gators regularly dug gator holes or caves. And the dwarf had to admit that he was a fast worker. He wondered what Nash was doing follow that monster around. That monster was more playful then dangerous as it was just a floating furball with arms and legs. Kuriboh seemed to be looking for something as it floated around the room. Then it spotted what it was looking for as it suddenly flew towards something at the end of the pool.

A small black haired child dress in a white robe was hugging her legs close to her chest. From the looks of things she's been crying for hours a wand lay next to her. It took Twaikin only a moment to recognize her as Little Viki who's been missing since Reni was taken.

"Kuriboh," she sniffed staring at the pet monster. It started cooing as it landed near her, "So you know who, I'm really am don't you." As she petted the monsters head Kuriboh turned towards something behind her.

"Ranma was looking for you earlier," Jeane said as she kneeled down next to the small child.

"I know but, I couldn't have help him, I wanted to but, I…" Viki broke down beginning crying again. The older woman grabbed her and hugs her to her statuesque body as she cried.

"I already know the reason," Jeane said in a calming voice stroking the girl's long hair back, "Why you couldn't change things as they played out."

"But now will he even want to have me after this auntie?" Little Viki cried into Jeane's chest.

"I know he will," as she continued to comfort the crying child.

Nash eyes widen as he realized who Little Viki really was all along as with Twaikin who creep back into the cave not wanting to be discovered. 'So it is possible to travel through time,' Nash thought to himself as he realized that Little Viki would know what was going to happen as she had grew up hearing stories, 'Better get word back to the boss.'

Nash started to walk back when he felt the press of cold metal on the back of his neck, 'No one can sneak up on me like this.' He looks back and saw Pesmerga holding his sword to the back of his neck.

"You're not going to be telling anyone anything spy," the Black Knight said coldly. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Things come together as Maria and Clive fight. While Chris finds out what Ranma thinks of her now as well meets someone that she has thought dead for along time in 'Awaken.'

Author's Notes

1 – From the Suiko Gaiden game.

2 – SuikoGaiden Volume 1 and 2 which you play as Nash. But can only be brought in Japan no English version of the game.

3 – Don't you just love cliffhangers?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	48. Awaken

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 38 – Awaken

Sumire Kanzaki owner of the trading company of Windia that's being funded by Ranma as she more then once convince him to fund some of he projects. (Image of Sumire planting her shapely rump onto Ranma's lap.) She has been burying herself in her work since she found out what happened to Reni. At first she wanted to kill Chris for killing Reni but then she heard from Ranma what happen in the cave. Since then she has been working to keep her mind off of Reni as she has seen her. She was okay but her mind was lock away someplace locking Reni in a dreamless sleep.

Her latest project involved her big doll collection that she had taken along with her. It was not, she would cheerfully acknowledge, a great doll collection. It was almost entirely cheap plastic dolls bought at dime stores off in the mainland when they still lived at their island. She had, for example, five Michael Jordan dolls; three ten-inch ones, and two eighteen-inch ones she had found still in the box at a clearance sale. She had lots of fashion dolls, China dolls, Barbies, Sandies and others. That her parents had always sent to her on her birthdays as they were never around. There were also baby dolls, and Santas, which you could get really cheap right after Christmas as well as action figures she had gotten on the sides. And then there were the Beanie Babies.

Lilly had stumbled onto her collection when she had spotted Yun and Iris playing with some of her Barbies. She went nuts over them saying she wanted to buy one off of her as she never seen a doll like them before. No toy maker could make a doll look like that as they're made out of plastic that wasn't known in this world yet anyways. Then she convinced her to meet up with a Tinto merchant one that works for her father of course. One that would give her a good price on some of her dolls, that's she'll be willing to part with. She did get one of the dolls that she had her eye on a swordswoman doll from a manga called Utena.

It took Lilly a week to find the right merchant. Federico Venice was getting ready to return to Tinto. He had risked the war to come to Windia for reasons he preferred not to discuss. He had arrived weeks after the castle town first appeared, and he was desperate to be the first merchant to sell products from Windia in Tinto, so he wanted to buy quickly, and be on his way. As he already knew about the merchants and traders that gotten rich selling products from Lake Castle in the Grasslands then when the new city pop up he came running. Then he learn that Lilly was already there signing up trading contracts between the trading company already. So he waited around as Lilly needed Tinto merchants to get the trade goods back to Tinto.

Federico had been shown the dolls that, Sumire was willing to part with and he awe struck by the dolls. The dolls were unique, with their poseable limbs and inset hair, and made of something called 'plastic' which Federico was sure could not be duplicated, even by Harmonian. Even to approximate them would be the work of a skilled artist working for months using ivory or the finest porcelain.

When he tried haggling for a lower price for the dolls but Sumire didn't go to business school for four years for nothing. She proved to be a very keen-minded businesswoman as she got him to agree with her price as she said that she could turn to another merchant if he didn't want to do business with her. Which was true as there were plenty of other merchants in the city that would be willing to pay an even higher price for the dolls then what she is asking from him now.

Federico knew perfectly well what would happen when he reached Tinto with the dolls. There would be a bidding war, and the dolls would be shipped to royal courts, wealthy merchants, and everything in between, from one end of the world to the other. All of which would be at exorbitant prices. Some, a very few, would actually end up as the prized toy of a very wealthy child. Most would end up in various collectors' collections of rare and valuable knickknacks. Sumire was quite pleased with the money she making out of this deal as most of the money she's making is to help fund the war effort. As they needed funding to pay for equipment and pay the soldiers as well as pay for their housing and the food they ate.

"Hey Lilly let's go down to Anne's Pub," Sumire suggested as they finished up with their trading deal.

"Sure," Lilly said as she had enough with paperwork.

"By the way where are those two servants of yours?"

"I gave Samus and Reed a day off," Lilly said as she enjoyed not having those two around whining all of the time.

The two left the trade building and into the busy street. The crowds weren't as bad as it usually was during this time of day as the mood over the castle was still gloomy. But on the bright side they were making good time as the made their way to the Wild Horse Delight. They were going through the front door when they stop as gun firer filled the air, coming from inside the pub.

"Sound like Maria gotten into a fight," Sumire said as she figured that it be safer to wait outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the pub –

Clive with inhuman reflexes twisted his body around as, Maria fired her gun at his head. Years of brutal training has sharpen, his reflexes to the point where he can easily dodge most attacks even at pointblank range. He rolled on the floor jumping to his feet as Maria fired round after round at him. He never dealt with a person whose gun could firer that many rounds at once before as the guns that the guild could only firer one two three rounds before they had to be reloaded.

Using the crowd as cover, Clive reach into his cloak grabbing his rifle, Strom then duck behind the counter as, Maria continued to firer at him. He thought he was safe but then saw that, Maria bullets shot through the heavy wood of the making a bee line for the spot where he was taking cover. Knowing that if he stayed he would be shot as well if he jumps over the counter he would make an easy target as well. Then he heard the dry click of a gun and knew this was his chance.

He jumps up into a standing position aiming his rifle at her. His eyes widen as, Maria pulled out another gun out of her coat. It was strangely shape with a long handle on it. Sensing something bad was about to happen he jump out of the counter as she fired.

–tattatattatatta –

Maria was glade that she had learned how to use the hidden weapon technique as she could hold so many guns and ammo with her. Seeing that his rifle is a flintlock that she only sees in books or in displays she knew that once he fires it would take him a while to reload while her guns could be quickly reloaded. She aim carefully as she didn't want to hit any bystanders as some of the people that are in the pub weren't moving as this was the first gun fight they been in. She fired creating holes in the wooden table that, Clive grabbed throwing it up into the air sideways in front of him using it as a shield but her bullets could easily tear through it. She emptied her gun as she blasted the wooden table into pieces. Clive waited for this and fired two shots as he was embedded with a 'Double Beat' Rune allowing him to firer more then one shot before he had to reload his gun. The rounds hit but to his shock the bullets merely bounce off her coat but did knock her back a few feet when they struck her.

"Bullet proof coat!" Maria shouted to him as she quickly reloaded her weapons.

'Damn,' Clive thought to himself as he reloaded Strom. But stop when he felt someone grabbing his shoulder, turning he saw that tall redhead grabbing him.

"Got you," Kanna shouted as she threw him into the air landing on the counter.

Clive got his wits back together as the young Karayan woman bartender took a swing at him with a large knife aiming at his head. He rolled off as she buried the knife in the wooden counter. Then bursting out of the kitchen a female cook came running out holding a frying pan and splash the contents of olive oil that she was cooking with at him. Clive brought his cloak up covering his face and hands as the burns he would get from the boiling oil would leave huge blisters on any uncovered skin. Shielding from the boiling oil he rush forward at the cook, using the butt of his gun like a club took a swing at the side of her head knocking her to the ground.

"Why you!" a darker skin cook shouted appearing out of the kitchen with flames coming out of her hands. Clive duck as she hurled fireballs at him.

'Got to get out of here,' Clive thought to himself as he saw that he couldn't fight them inside as they would never let him reload his weapon in time. The redhead appeared in front of him again taking a hold of him throwing him into the wall breaking through it from the force she had used in throwing him.

"Are you okay?" a long red haired girl in a purple outfit asks wearing a feathered hat shouted helping him up.

Orihime suddenly appeared in the gapping hole, "Lilly, Sumire he's trying to kill Maria!"

"What!" a girl with shoulder length brown-reddish in a purple kimono shouted as she pulled out a naginata out of nowhere.

The girl, Lilly quickly jump away from him as the girl, Sumire attacked with her weapon. Clive blocked her blow with his rifle then shifted his weight around pushing her back followed by a leg sweep knocking her off of her feet. Then he took off running as, Maria appeared coming out of the hole he had made firing at his fleeing form.

"After him!" Maria shouted as she and the girls took off running after Clive.

While back at the now heavily damage pub, Anna helps Mamie up as she looks around at her pub at the damage that the fight caused, "Great and we were going to host a party tomorrow."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the training area –

The big sandy field held several dozens of men and women. The city people present were a mixed bag, mostly younger people who became friends with the soldiers that were already in the Grassland army. There were enough crossbows for practice, and shields with padding bound around their rims, spears with blunt cloth-bound tips, extra-weighted wooden short swords. A few worked with bokken, wooden replicas of the katana and train under the watchful eye of Sakura. Nearly half of the Windia's complements were in the new armor that Moss was turning out, getting accustomed to the weight and heat. Trainees attacked wooden posts and practiced simple formations. Grunts, Rebel yells, and the thump and clatter of wood in wood and metal sounded across the dust rasied by so many feet. The Windia's instructors were busy hammering home the basics of close-order drill. Sakura watched with interest as a column of about thirty countermarched, each pair's spears crossing in an X as they turned. A little farther off two rows with crossbows faced a hastily-erected wooden wall back up by earth.

"Front rank!" Yuriri shouted who's a fierce warrior from Alma Kinan, she has the ability to speak with the spirits as most of the others of her clan can also do. She was helping drilling the troops as all of the women of AlmaKinan are well train in using crossbows, "Ready!" crossbows came to port-arms position, held across the chest. "Aim!" The weapons came up to their shoulders with a unified jerk. "Fire!"

WHUNNGGGG! The strings released in near-union.

"Reload! Second rank _fire_!"

The first rank braced the butts of their weapons on their hips and pumped the levers built into the forestocks. The second rank took half a step forward and fired in their turn. By the time they stepped back, the first rank were clipping bolts into the firing grooves of their weapons.

"So how's the crossbow drilling going?" Kohran asks Yumi as she came out to see how the equipment that they were pouring out of the metal works factory were doing out in the field. She was sporting the armor that she had made a couple of days ago.

"Great the other women of my clan are already replace their old ones with these pump action ones," Yumi said holding up her own, "These have a greater range and a much heavier punch to it."

"Not to mention a better rate of firer," Ranko said as she just finished putting the students in the dojo through some of the workouts for Anything Goes.

"Hi Ranko," Yumi greeted her, "So how's the training coming along?"

"Doing well they're learning how to move around with weighted clothes for now. Red Bean and Green Tea are working over their students now," the current redhead said.

The trainees all stop what they were doing as gun fire rang out through the air. The sounds that Ranko knew all too well as she been in too many herself of a chase scene happening in the city. From the sounds of it there were two people using guns one of them had a faster rate of firer which meant that it's coming from Maria while the other he a delay in its shots as it fired two shots before it had to reload. The sound came up to the walls of the compound then popping over the wall a blond man with a gray cloak jump over falling into the training area. He started running as the wall behind him exploded that reminded, Ranko of pig-boy meted of traveling by breaking walls. Kanna followed by Maria, Sumire, Orihime, and Lilly running after the man.

"He's from the Howling Voice Guild!" Kanna shouted gathering up ki firing them at the retreating form of, Clive, "Stop him!"

Clive cursed himself with his luck in running into one of the cities training areas as the soldiers in the training area started after him. Taking a quick look around the compound, Clive couldn't help but see first hand at the equipments that these people have at their finger tips. From what he sees they have, good weapons and armor and the trainees breaking formation good training. Give them a few years and who knows how powerful they would become. Then he saw a purple haired girl with glasses pulled out a long tube resting it on her shoulder and aiming it at him. His eyes widen as he realized that it was huge gun of some kind. But instead of a loud booming sound the gun let out a zap sound as an energy beam burst out. The blast from it sent him flying as the beam struck in front of him.

Clive got onto his feet dodging crossbow bolts aimed at him. He saw the girl with that strange weapon taking aim at him again, quickly he took a shot at her getting her in the gut knocking her to the ground.

"Kohran!" a girl in a flowing pink kimono shouted before she turned her rage onto him. Her sword glowed as she ran at him, then she slash into the air sending an energy blade beam thing at him. He managed to stop himself as the beam slice in front of him.

He fired a round at her but she saw it coming and deflected it with her sword, 'Got to get out of here.' Clive knew that he couldn't take all of these fighters as he ran through the compound. He ran into a large building at one corner of the compound quickly shutting the door behind him.

"He's mine!" Maria shouted as she fired a bomb shell at the door blowing it wide open into the food storehouse where the rations for the compound are kept at.

Once she made it inside, Clive open fire at her from behind a sack of grain. Shielding her face the two shots bounce off of her coat then opened fire with her UIZ as he duck for cover. As she fired keeping him pin down she aim's her, Samurai Edge loaded with Ice Shells to trap him without killing him. Once she had him in her sights as she fired causing a block of ice to burst up as the shell struck its target. Clive jump sideways firing two shots knocking Maria back losing her aim as he ran hiding behind other objects in the room for cover.

"You can't run forever!" Maria shouted as she fired more ice shells trying to hit him.

'I need to get a headshot,' Clive thought to himself as he saw that he was running out of places to hide and his bullets can't penetrate that armor coat of hers. He has dealt with heavily armored people before as all he needed to do was hit them at an unprotected area. Grabbing a sack of flour he threw it at her. Maria saw it firing bullets into it causing her to be blinded by the flour as it burst out of the bag.

As she was shaking off the flour from her face, Clive rush foreword reeling his rifle back like a club. He took a swing hitting the side of her head knocking her down then twisted it around aiming for her head. But he was cut short as a pigtailed redhead appeared grabbing him throwing him out of the room before he could get a shot out. He twisted in mid-air landing onto his feet looking around he saw he was surrounded by the soldiers in the compound.

"So you're, Clive the leader of the Howling Voice Guild."

Turning upwards, Clive saw a young man standing on top of the building he was thrown out of. He has dark hair dress in a red shirt and blue pants he looks like he hasn't been sleeping well for days as he has a grime look on his face. A long haired blonde stood next to him in a blue dress holding a knife in her hand.

"Well you're not going to get out of here not like that sniper you sent to kill Maria," the man said, "Take him out, Lachette!"

The woman, Lachette nodded as she threw the knife in hand at him. Clive dodged the knife as it embedded itself in front of him as brought his gun up taking aim at her when he notices that the people around him was backing away covering their faces. He stared down as he saw that the knife was flashing. He didn't even hear the knife bomb blowing up sending, Clive flying threw the air. He felt things break – his nose, a cheekbone, several ribs, a hip. He closed his mouth shut not letting out a scream as he had much worse done to him during his training. He fell badly hearing something breaking as he landed gritting down he got back onto his feet. The tall redhead that threw him through a wall almost breaking his back rush foreword and slammed her fist lock together in a double blow. The force of her blow knocks him down with a blow in the middle of his back knocking him flat onto the ground. Clive felt his eyes grow heavy as his body began to submit to the injurers that he had sustained during the chase and from the girls that he fought against.

Maria walk out of the storehouse followed by, Ranko. She walks up to the down form of, Clive aiming her gun at his head to make sure he'll stay down. But was stop as, Ranma appeared next to her putting his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Wait there are something's that, I want to ask him."

"Fine," Maira said as she waved some soldiers over telling them to pick, Clive up and take him to the castle for questioning. She picks up the rifle that he used looking it over, "Yup, I was right a flintlock musket."

"Maria you're okay?" Ranma asks her.

"My bulletproof coat protected me," Maira said.

Kohran walked up to them rubbing the spot on her armor where she was shot at, "Ouch that rifle of his sure can pack a wallop. Good thing, I'm wearing armor."

"Glad that you girls are safe," Ranma said to them, "I'm going to check on the kids."

They watch as, Ranma jump into the air hoping from one roof top to another, "He has really change since that day," Kohran said to Maria.

"Yes, I hope that it's not for the worse," Maria agreed with her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

South of the Nation of Zero –

Toran is a temperate region situated south of the former Dunan region. This area used to belong to the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. In IS 230, a powerful aristocrat, Kranach 'Knight of the Scarlet Moon' Rugner proclaimed independence from Harmonia during a civil war. The Scarlet Moon Empire was thus formed, and ruled the area for the next two centuries until the late Emperor Barbarossa Rugner was ousted by rebels in the Gate Rune Wars in IS 457. The area is currently ruled by the Toran Republic.

The most noticeable feature in Toran is Lake Toran, a saltwater lake connected directly to the ocean through a wide channel to the Northwest. The entire region is surrounded by tall mountains to all directions other than the Northwest, Northeast, and Southeast. However, the vast Karakas desert and the 'badlands' lie Northwest, the great ocean to the Northeast, and the vast Moran Forest to the Southwest, which keeps this region relatively isolated. Toran is also known to have a native species of reptilian draft animals called 'Gul-horses' which are often used in the cavalry of armies in Toran. But they weren't that wide spread outside of Toran as their breeding cycles are long apart from each other.

Gregminster is the largest city in the Toran region. In the same location stood Harmonia's Holy City of Rupanda, but after the rise of the Scarlet Moon Empire, Kranach Rugner renamed it Gregminster. Since then, Gregminster remained to be the political and bureaucratic center of the Scarlet Moon Empire. Gregminster was actually destroyed during the Succession War (IS 446) by the forces of Geil Rugner, but the late 'Golden Emperor' Barbarossa Rugner rebuilt the city to new heights. The capital city has been the house of many high officials of the Scarlet Moon Empire. Coupled with the long history of this city, people who live here tend to have a certain elitism over the rest of Toran. The bulk of the economy at Gregminster comes from mercantilism, and Gregminster is known mainly for its art and ceramics. This is all due to the late Barbarossa's policy of protecting and nurturing art and culture which is still a policy even now. The architecture of the city reflects this, and all houses are built with ivory-colored walls and contrasting red doors.

In the middle of the city stands the 'Golden Goddess' statue. This statue was made by the renowned artist, Basil. It is said that the statue is a mirror image of Barbarossa's late wife Empress, Claudia. Political corruption led to the Liberation Movement, and the Scarlet Moon Empire perished after 230 years of prosperity, but Gregminster remains to be the capital city now of the Toran Republic.

In the largest inn of the city at the small bar in the dining room a woman, with long light brown hair and wearing a pair of long white gloves, and a red dress under a bronze colored breastplate and matching pair of shoulder guards sat at the counter. A long sheathed rapier hangs off of her belt. She's one of the Six Generals of Toran her name is Valeria.

Valeria was born in a small village in the Great Forest. She always wished to make it big in the real world and has been practicing swordsmanship since her youth. By luck she was able to study the Falcon Style Fencing under the master Roundier Haia in Kanakan and perfected the style. After that, she entered the Scarlet Moon Army and was placed under Kwanda Rosman as a Lieutenant. However, when Kwanda started burning the forest with the Burning Mirror, Valeria decided to defect and tried to convince the Elves to stand up against him. However, she was instead captured and imprisoned by the elves. In the prison she met Tri McDohl when he and his party were taken prisoners and decided to join forces with the Liberation Army. The party escaped with the help of Sylvina and they were able to win the trust of the Dwarves. As the party was heading back to Toran Castle, they were ambushed by Imperial Soldiers. The soldiers demanded that the rebels hand over Valeria and she volunteered to leave. However, the Imperial Soldiers broke the agreement and tried to capture Tri and the rest of the party. Just when all hope was lost, Mathiu Silverberg brought the Liberation Army with him to attack Pannu Yakuta. The Imperial Soldiers scurried off in terror when they saw the larger force. Valeria was freed and after the Liberation Army defeated, Kwanda's army in battle, Valeria volunteered to enter Pannu Yakuta to defeat Kwanda Rosman. Shortly after, Pannu Yakuta was liberated after they freed, Kwanda from the Black Rune that was controlling him.

Since then, Valeria was a powerful force within the Liberation Army and after they were victorious, Valaeria was named as one of the new Six Great Generals for the Toran Republic. In her new capacity, she participated in Toran's war against Tinto and South Window and was also chosen as the general for the military aid sent to the Zero Allied Forces by the orders of the now President of Toran, Lepant. After she came to Zero, she met with her old rival, Anita. Anita was also a student of Roundier Haia and the two often got into fights due to their different ideas on being a sword mistress. However, they could always be found in the bar, drinking together. After the Zero Unification War, Valeria went back to Toran to continue her duties.

And speaking of which sitting next to her is her rival/friend. Anita studied under Roundier Haia, is one of the bearers of the Falcon Rune, and is the rival of Valeria. She dress like Valeria but has short light blonde hair wears a blue and white outfit and silver colored breastplate and shoulder pads. She has fought duels with Valeria eleven times before, but she has won only once. She claims that she could beat Valeria in everything other than swordplay, but even that is questionable. Now with fifteen years having pass since the Zero Unification War while they are still rivals they have mellowed out quite a bit. But their rivalry has been passed to the new generation.

Both of them got pregnant at the same time and given birth to girls. Valeria's daughter, Raupasha is the splitting image of her mother at fifteen and since she was old enough to learn how to wield a rapier like her mother. Anita daughter, Lindesfarne also look very much like her mother at her age but had longer hair tied into a long ponytail. She's skilled in swordplay and like her mother before her, she fights against Raupasha all of the time. And they were seated at one of the dining tables eating while shouting at each other as they had a duel this morning and. Raupasha lost and now was saying that, Lindesfarne only won by an accident.

"You know, I hope that we weren't that bad when we were at that age," Valeria said to her friend as they watch their daughters shouting at each other.

"Next they'll be fighting with each other when they spot a cute looking guy," Anita said, "Then next when we get some grandchildren from our kids they'll fight with each other over who has the best child just like how their mothers did with them at that age."

The two shared a good laugh at that, "Speaking of which" Valeria spoke up, "You know Milia's daughter Sharon has a boyfriend now. I heard it from a passing Dragon Knight about the letters from their commander about how she wants a Golden Dragon pup to be sent to the Grasslands for her daughters wedding gift."

"So who's the lucky man?" Anita asks.

"Have you heard about the new castle, Windia that had suddenly pop up in the Grasslands and that place Lake Castle where all of those mangas and other trade goods are coming from?"

"Yes, I know about those mangas, Lindesfarne gotten a hold of that Utena manga about a school girl who has to fight against other students in sword battles for the Rose Bride."

"Mine as well," Valeria said as her daughter had been spending a lot of money on buying the issues that turn up in the trading shops and beating the other girls who have fallen in love with the Utena manga in buying them before they sold out. As the fencing schools in the city have been filling up with young girls that want to learn to be fencers like their idol, "Well the master of, Windia is the one that Milia's daughter has her eye on."

"Wow how did she do that?" Anita asks.

"Well you see, Sharon went off on a journey to the Grassland with, Emily, Mose and Ronnie Bell's daughter, Sanae the daughter of Freed and Yoshino Yamamoto, Belle, Meg's child and Mamie the daughter of Bashok," Valeria counted on her fingers, "Well they met the master of the castle before it was built and currently all of the girls are after him."

"Wait this guys has those girls all after him?" Anita said with an odd look on her face.

"Well according to rumor from the traders that have come back from the Grasslands that the master of Windia whose name is, Ranma has many of the young women that live in the castle want him to be their husband."

"Sound's like this, Ranma guy is living out, Sheena dream," Anita said, "And speaking of that playboy where is that dirty guy at anyways?"

"Oh he's back in the city," Valeria sighed as he hasn't change that much since she had first met him.

The son of Lepant and Eileen, Sheena received the gift of swordsmanship from his father and magical talent from his mother. He is also a flirt and is constantly chasing after young women that catch his eye. He joined the Gate Rune Wars when he was found by Lepant, flirting with an inn maid in the town of Seika. He then remained with the Toran Liberation Army until the end of the war. He then left his parents again to travel around the world to improve himself but many like her believe was to find more cute looking girls.

Later, he ended up in Jowston. He wanted to cross Lake Toran from Coronet, but Tai Ho who was also a former member of the army refused to help him. Later on, he suddenly appeared in the Zero army Headquarters and offered to introduce them to his father, who was the current President of the Toran Republic. He helped Lexx and his party forged an alliance with Toran, but in the process Lepant asks, Lexx to put his son to a better use. Thus, Sheena served in the Allied Army until the end of the War. After the war, Sheena returned to his parents, but after a short stay, Lepant sent him out again. This time, he went off traveling towards Crystal Valley with, Oulan as his bodyguard. He found Apple on his way to Crystal Valley and tagged along (he claimed he was protecting her). In one village he hit on Jonah the daughter of Butz and went on a date with her. However, she was kidnapped by a renegade dragon. With the help of a fellow Nash Latkje, Humphrey Mintz and Futch, Sheena was able to rescue Jonah and then resumed his travels towards Crystal Valley. He and Apple are rumored to have been married, and later divorced. Which, Valeria have found hard to believed as why would, Apple marry him in the first place.

"Well he better not hit on our kids," Anita stated.

"Yup or he's going to get it," Valeria said back, "And also, I found out that Maximillian disappeared from his home. His servants said that he told them that he's going to the Grasslands and help his grandson, Fred with the war there."

"Yeah, and I heard that Zero is sending troops to help the Grassland to fight off the Harmonian army that's invading," Anita said, "Also, I heard that the master of the castle and the leader of the Grassland forces is also quite the fighter and is quite the stud too."

"Really maybe, Raupasha should meet this, Ranma fellow," Valeria said as she began thinking that setting her daughter off with someone that would be able to support her easily would be nice. And that she been thinking of having some grandchildren running around underfoot saying grandma to her would be wonderful.

"Forget it he already has way too many girls after him already," Anita said shooting down her friends train of thought, "Besides if you did try that, I would tag along with my daughter and since she's much prettier and more built then yours and that she would easily beat her to him."

"Oh really!" Valeria said glaring at her friend/rival causing sparks to fly.

"Well there they go again," Marie the inn keeper said as she watches the mother and daughter pairs glaring at each other. She just hopes that they won't start swinging swords wreaking her inn and scaring away her evening customers, again, "Some things will never change."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the gate of on the wall –

A short haired blonde man sat at a table dress in a loose green shirt over a tight red shirt underneath and brown pants. He's in an intense game of cards with some of the gates guards. They're playing the new card game that suddenly pop up in the Gordon Trading Company in the city. The son of the former owner said that his father had gotten a hold of these cards from a trader from the Grasslands and they flew off the shelves. So he shipped a couple of crates to Gregminster where they got really popular.

"Now, I play 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' destroying what's left of your life points!" the blonde said as he played his strongest card.

"Damn it!" the guard he was playing against said as he lost the game.

"Now pay up!" the winner said as the guard handed him a small bag of coins, "Now whose next?"

"Sheena why don't you play the castle guards?" the captain of the gate guards said as his men are too in with playing this new card game then paying attention to the close gates as they were always close during the night.

"Why, I'm doing just fine here," Sheena said as he already won a large sum of money from the guards already.

"You're just trying to stay out of you fathers sights," one of the guards said.

"Well he's has been bugging me about settling down," Sheena said.

"Like the last time," a guard said as he knows about him being married for a short time.

"Hey she's the one that wanted to break it off," Sheena said.

"Well it's my shift," one of the guards said as he walks out of the room towards the gear room where the levers to open the gate were kept. But he didn't get far as they saw him going out to the walkway when they heard him shout, "Hey what are you!" His voice was cut short as a gurgled sound and him stumbling backwards with several arrows sticking in him.

Without a word the guards and Sheena grab their weapons running out of the guardroom. Outside they saw small figures dress in black armor that would have blended in the shadows of the night. What guards were on the walk way were all dead as the attackers must have sneak up on them and seeing how they're able to climb up the walls as some are doing right now it wasn't hard to see why they were able to sneak up on them. Those carrying bows fired a volley at the guards running out of the guardhouse shooting some down.

"They're opening the gate!" the captain shouted as some of the attackers begin to open the main gates. He charged at the attackers followed by his men.

"I sound the alarm!" Sheena shouted as he saw that they couldn't stand up to these kinds of numbers as more of the attackers were climbing up the walls joining the fight on the walkway. Running back into the guardroom Sheena climbed up on the roof lighting the alarm fire that was to but lit when there's an attack alerting the other guards of an attack. Looking down in front of the gates, Sheena eyes widen as he see the scope of the attacking force. Waves of those waited outside of the gate while others scaled the walls. The guards that were close to the main gate ran over towards the gate forming a line in front of the opening gate doors while the ones on the wall help to fight off the swarming attackers on the walls. Grabbing his sword Sheena ran back down to help defend the city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside one of the large houses of the city –

Three people in their forties to early fifties were having dinner. The master of the house was in his room upstairs thinking about his life. Where was his life leading up to as he was bond to the Rune embedded on his right hand. He hasn't age since he became the barer of the rune. He wonders what his life would have been like if he didn't have the rune that he had sealed it away. He heard of ways that other True Rune holders who used writings of spells from the Sindar people to seal away their runes. Finding those kinds of spell are extremely hard as they were so rare to find. The only person that he knows who may know how to seal the Rune would be the Archmage Crowley who fought along side with him twenty years ago. But he knows that once he did seal the rune away then he would have long to live as he remembers another True Rune holder who gave up his rune.

Joshua for many years was the holder of the Dragon Rune which allows dragons to exist in this world. He had helped the late Barbarossa during the Succession War and became friends with both Humphrey and Kreutz. During the Gate Rune Wars, he agreed to help the Toran Liberation Army after they had help him cure the disease that made the dragons sleep. At the final siege on Gregminster, he helped amplify Leknaat's Gate Rune by using his Dragon Rune, which allowed Leknaat to send all of Windy's monster army back to the netherworld. He later gave up his Dragon Rune and position as the Captain of the Dragon Knights to Milia, and retired. The Dragon Rune was one of the rare True Rune's where the person that gives it to another person would be able to live without the Rune power anymore. As for his Rune he had asks, Crowley about it when he had found his training hiding spot about what would happen if he would seal the Souleater away. Crowly told him that once the rune was taken away for him then he would shortly die afterwards. The though of dying did scare him it was the thought that once he was gone then someone else would find it and would have to go through the same path that he took.

He is Rand McDohl (1) the son of Teo McDohl and was the leader of the Toran Liberation Army after the death of the original leader, Odessa Silverberg. After the Toran Liberation Army defeated the Scarlet Moon Empire, McDohl left without taking a position of leadership within the newly formed Toran Republic. He had been traveling with his servant, Gremio. He was briefly involved with the Zero Unification War as well before returning home. That was fifteen years ago and he still looks like he did twenty years ago. While he hasn't age the people around sure did. His mind drifted off to the three people that he has always thought of being his family.

Gremio a tall blonde haired man that wore his hair in a lose ponytail and wears a green cloakall of the time. He was a soldier under the command of Teo McDohl during the Succession War. However, he decided to become a servant of Teo McDohl after Teo saved his life in battle he still carries a scar on his face from that battle. Gremio raised him due to his father being busy with his army and because his mother died after giving birth to him. Thus, Gremio acted as a parent to him during his childhood. Gremio followed him into the Gate Rune Wars and protected him wherever he went. He even lost his life protecting him, but was miraculously brought back to life by the powers of the Gate Rune and the 108 Stars of Destiny. After the Gate Rune Wars, Gremio left Toran with him, and was briefly involved with the Zero Unification War.

Then there's, Pahn a powerful hand-to-hand fighter who wears a red headband as long as he could remember. He had served under Geil Rugner during the Succession War. However, he was defeated by his father in hand-to-hand combat during the war and since then has served under Teo McDohl, almost as a live-in servant / bodyguard. When Ted was being pursued by the Imperial Guards, Pahn told the Imperial Guards where Ted was in fear that the incident would cause trouble to the McDohl's in Teo's absence. Since then he continued to work for the Empire, but when Kraze abducted Lepant's wife, Eileen, he turned against Kraze. Later on when Teo McDohl attacked Toran Castle and defeated the Liberation Army, Pahn bought some time by dueling with Teo. After the Gate Rune Wars, he traveled elsewhere to perfect himself, but he returned a few years later when he ran out of money.

Then there was Cleo the only woman in their group. She's a light brown haired woman who wears a headband with purple flaps covering her neck and had a taste for brown and purple clothes. She fought valiantly by his side during various wars and is a seasoned veteran. She actually received a fire rune from Leknaat personally, and she is a good magician and a good fighter as well. She is a highly competent fighter. After the end of the Gate Rune Wars she retired from military duty and lives in the McDohl manor taking care of it until they all return back to their home years later.

Thinking about his friends, Rand began to think about his friend the one that bare the Souleater before him. He also gain the memoirs of, Ted's life that he had lived for three-hundred years. Ted was born in the Village of the Hidden Rune and was the sole survivor of an attack on the village by Windy, Neclord and Yuber. Since then, he had wandered the world as the barer of the Rune of Life and Death--Souleater. His rune was stolen at one time, but he found it once again after a few years, which made him age a few years during his three-hundred years of wandering. Very little of what happened is known but to Rand and those who heard tales from the Island Nations that, Ted spent some time on the Fog Ship that appeared now and then on the ocean. It happen when Ted was eventually, worn down by the Rune's curse and the social exclusion that it brought, Ted accepted the offer of the mysterious Fog Ship Guide to hand over the rune and disappear from the world. His exile lasted years, but when he saw the actions of the bearer of the Rune of Punishment (another heavily cursed rune) Ted decided to leave the Fog Ship and return to the outside world. When, Ted questioned Jack about his rune and eventually decided to leave as well. The Fog Ship Guide was unwilling to part with the Souleater and battled for possession of it and the Rune of Punishment. He was defeated and Ted's rune was restored. Following the Guide's defeat Ted reclaimed the Rune and aided the Bearer of the Rune of Punishment in the war between the Island Nations and Kooluk. However, once the conflict was over Ted returned to a solo nomadic life. Ted helped, Jake throughout the rest of the war and vanished once it had ended. He was followed by Aldo who died from a mysterious incident which, Rand knew the dark truth of what happened.

During those years of he was involved in many other fights as well, which made him skilled in the use of many different weapons. His expertise of bo sticks surprised Rand when he sparred with him, to which Ted replied, "I never used this weapon before, but I had to defend myself often in the past..." During the Scarlet Moon Empire's war with Jowston, Teo McDohl found Ted in the battlefield. Thinking that Ted was an orphan of war, Teo invited him to his household. Ted gladly joined Teo McDohl, but instead of living in the McDohl household, he borrowed a small house nearby.

It didn't take much time for Ted to become friends with Rand. They got along as if they had known each other all along. Ted even accompanied him in his earliest quests when he had joined the Scarlet Moon Empire Army's Royal Guards under Kraze. However, his Souleater was discovered by the Court Magician Windy and Ted suffered a heavy wound when he escaped from Windy's clutches. After arriving at the McDohl household, he passed the Souleater onto, Rand while Ted himself stayed behind as a decoy. This in the end forced Rand, Gremio and Cleo to fight against the Scarlet Moon Empire. Since then, the rune bent the fate of those around Rand and dragged them into the clutches of death, starting with Odessa Silverberg, then with Gremio, Teo McDohl his father, and even its own ex-bearer, Ted. When it was learn that, Ted was kept alive by Windy, slowly losing control over himself through Windy's Conqueror Rune. Windy summoned Ted at Seek Valley and forced him to ask Tri to surrender his rune. However, due to the fact that the Souleater still considered Ted to be its owner, Ted was able to communicate to Rand through the rune. Then, Ted commanded the Souleater to take his own soul and it is believed that Ted ended his life at that moment.

Rand still wondered what the memories that he has seen in the Rune meant. If all of the people that have their souls taken into the Rune were alive or it was only their memories were left behind that he sees. He had look into the Rune to see what was written about the rune written down in books from Harmonian as they do research in True Runes. However, it is uncertain whether having one's soul being sucked by the Souleater means death, as the spirits of those who have died live on within the bearer of the Souleater.

His door suddenly burst open as, Gremio ran into the room with a worried look on his face carrying his long handle axe, "There's an attacking army at the gate! The guards are asking for anyone who can wield a weapon to help defend the city."

"What?" Rand said as he grabs his bo stick running down the stairs with, Gremio following behind him. Pahn and Cleo were already dress in their old armor and carrying their weapons.

"Master you're going to fight?" Cleo asks with a worried look on her age face.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself," Rand replied as they still treat him like a child even after so many years had gone by.

"We'll watch your back," Pahn said as he hasn't been in a fight for sometime now.

When they step outside the streets were in panic as townspeople fled towards the castle for safely while guards and people armed ran towards the gate to fight off the attackers. They began running to the gate when a ball-and-chain crash into the pave road in front of them. Looking up as the chain-ball flew back to the one who threw it they spotted a figure standing on one of the houses.

"Well so you're the bearer of the Souleater," a woman dress like a clown said as her arm whipped around as the chain-ball rewined into her left arm, "Names Jestbomb and, I'm going to take it!" She whips back her arm and threw her mace at them again. They dodge out of the way as it crash into the middle of their group but then the mace suddenly explode send them flying in all dictions.

"What was that?" Pahn said as he got back up worse for wear but still okay as with the rest of the gang.

"My mace has an Explosion Rune embedded in it," Jestbomb said as she rubs her mace as it return back to her, "Anytime, I want it to it blows up with any contact with any object that it hits."

A loud spinning sound started causing the group to look around as they had never heard something like it before. The house wall that's in front of their house burst open as two drills came flying out almost hitting Pahn who duck under them. Once the dust cleared away they saw a fairly tall man who was almost looks normal coming out of the hole he made. But he has two metal tentacles popping out of his back and a large drill sticking out from the top of his head. The two metal tentacles came out from where his shoulder blades are. They're tipped off with two drills just like the one on his head. He's dressed in a green uniform with a pair of goggles on his forehead. And also he has on a metal chest plate that has a gun barrel in the middle of it.

"Jestbomb don't play around," he said as he walks into the streets, "We got a job to do and we got to do it before the castle guards fight off the Skull-Gobs."

"So that's the reason for the attack but its going to take more then you two to beat us," Cleo said as she prepared to cast a fire spell. Then her eyes widen as she found that her magic was block off, "What happen?"

"Sorry but we know what the Souleater can do," a voice from above said.

Looking up they saw a wing figure hovering above them they thought it was a winger but then they saw it was something else. Outwardly, she has a humanoid form with pale white skin and long, flowing purple hair that went down to her slim waist. She was dress in a simple white tunic under a golden breast plate with tight red shorts that hug her rear. She has lively green eyes and a lithe form that made her resemble a nymph. However, that was where the similarities to humans had stopped. As her ears are large and pointed like that of an elf's, and on her back are two, large dark blue dragon wings. Then they saw what she held in her hands a large golden double bladed sword that they all recognize as the sword that had belong to the late Emperor Barbarossa and the True Rune that's embedded on it.

It's a True Rune representing absolute rule, the Sovereign Rune has been the Rugner family as a family heirloom since Kranach Rugner created the Scarlet Moon Empire. Before that, the Sovereign Rune belonged to the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, and was protected within the Holy City of Rupanda (later renamed Gregminster). The rune's powers are still a mystery, but it grants its bearers complete immunity to all runes, and also allows its bearer to change into a three-headed dragon. The late Barbarossa, as its bearer, had chosen to embed this rune on his Dragon King Sword.

"Where did you find that sword?" Gremio eyes widen as they have been searching for that sword ever since, Barbarossa jump off the heights of the palace with, Windy in his arms.

"Simple the master found it," the dragon girl said before turning her attention to Rand, "And we're taking that Rune of yours!" Her body started glowing as she transforms into a giant three-headed golden dragon. Her three heads turn their sights to Rand group as they all let out a roar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the front gate –

It was chaos as the soldiers of, Gregminster tried to push the invading army back through the gates. It was hand-to-hand fighting as well as some of the soldiers with runes casts attack spells on the attackers as well casting healing spells on their own troops. On the walls soldiers with bows fired arrows down upon the attacking mop while others fought off the ones climbing up the walls. A large force of the small attackers had managed to reach inside the city and fights were breaking out everywhere as some of the attackers are setting some of the houses on fire.

A scream burst out of the maw of the small attacker as it leap at Sheena lashing out with its claws. He duck under the swing cutting its leg off as it pass by him. Another one followed as it attacked with a lance. He dodged it by jumping to the side looping its head off with a back swing. An arrow nicks his neck as an archer shot an arrow at him growling he grab a fallen spear and threw it at the archer getting it. Sheena seeing more of them running at him cast a powerful earthquake spell upon them sending them falling into a massive crack in the ground sending them felling into it before closing upon them. But new attackers replace them as more of them had climb over the walls or broken through the line in front of the gate.

"This is getting us no where," Sheena said to himself as he ran as a large number of the dark armored attackers chase after him.

"Sheena over here!" Anita shouted waving at him standing at a corner of a building. Finding new speed reached her as she grabs his arm pulling him around the corner. The attackers ran around the corner only to be struck down as a wave of arrows flew at them. Sheena fell flat on his back when Anita pulled him down with her as the two lines of archers could firer over them.

"Thanks for the save," Sheena said to the swordswomen.

"Those attackers just keep on coming," Anita said as she got back up as another wave of attackers came around the corner.

"Attack!" Valeria shouted appearing with a unit of soldiers charging into the wave of attackers as the archers reloaded then fired volleys into the ranks of enemy soldiers.

"So where's your daughter?" Sheena asks as he fought off an attacker side by side with Anita.

"She's with Valeria's daughter guarding Marie's inn," Anita shouted as she jabbed into the face of one of the attackers.

"Ever seen these things before?" Sheena asks parrying a sword thrust at him.

"They kind of remind me of goblins but they never wear armor like this or fight this good," Anita said kicking one of them away from her as she stab between the armor of another.

"You know this attack seems pointless," Sheena said as he was taught in the arts of war even if he never really paid that much attention to it he still picked up a thing or two. And while these goblin things had great numbers of them they weren't really fighting like an attacking army would. With their numbers they were keeping every soldier that's in the city busy and those who got through are causing panic in the streets he couldn't shake off the feeling like there was something else another plan then this attack on the city, "It's like they're holding us off for something?"

You mean a diversion?" Anita said as she fought off a new attacker.

"Yeah they have numbers in manpower but it's all over the place none of it forces on any one spot," Sheena grunted as he knocks away a clawed hand cutting off his opponent arm off, "They're making us fight them all over the place and if we break away they'll over run the city and it be house to house for weeks till we root all of them out."

"True but your right about them keeping us busy," Anita agreed with him.

"So what are they doing this for to keep us busy for then?" Sheena asks.

Anita eyes widen as she thought of something or should she say someone that was important enough to waste forces on to get to, "Rand they're aiming for, Rand!" Anita shouted as she quickly stabs her opponent as she ran for his house.

"Hey wait for me!" Sheena shouted as he ran after her.

They ran through the chaos filled streets as the made a bee line for, Rand's house. They ran faster when they heard a roar that sounds like a dragon's roar coming from the direction of Rand's house. The houses around the area were turned into rumble as a fierce battle took place there. Once they reach Rand's house they found the household members of the manor spread out looking very worse for wear. Cleo was leaning back against some blocks of rubble one of her left arm hanging loosely as it was broken during the fight. Pahn was hanging off of a wall as he was buried halfway in it a crater outline showed the force that he was thrown. Gremio laid in a heap his axe that has been with him for years laid broken besides him. And Rand was holding himself up with his bo as he face off with three figures a man armed with drills, a woman dress as a clown and a dragon girl holding a glass orb in front of her.

The dragon girl chanted some words making the orb to glow and causing Rand to start screaming. Sheena and Anita saw the Souleater flash above Rand before being drawn into the glass orb.

"Rand!" both of them shouted as they ran to the fallen former leader of the Allied Army.

"What did you do to him?" Sheena shouted at them as Anita readied her weapon at them.

"Starfire, Jestbomb you two leave and tell the Skull-Gobs to retreat," the drill man said, "I'll handle these two."

"Don't be long Spindrive," Starfire said as she and Jestbomb step through a portal that the clown woman made.

"Who are you?" Anita asks.

"And what you want with Rand's wound?" Sheena shouted.

"Sorry but that's the least of you worries," Spindrive said as he aim his cannon at them. A loud click echoed as he fired a cannonball at them. Their eyes widen as the cannonball crash in front of them exploding sending flying threw the air. Spindrive adjusted his goggles as he looks at his handy work, "Well that was easy." He turns around walking into the awaiting portal.

"Damn it!" Sheena moan as his body wouldn't move. His clothes were ripped to shreds his body broken and burnt badly thanks to the blast. He look over and saw Anita in the same shape as he was and saw that she was still breathing then he felt the darkness over take him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The seaport town of Yaser –

The once abandon seaport town was a very busy place. Fishing boats were unloading amid a raucous swarm of gulls at one of the docks. The wharfs were quickly built after the town was taken over form the pirates that took over the town after the townspeople left it. That part of the port hadn't been as densely built before the take over, and the new waterfront there was full of fish-drying sheds, workshops, warehouses, and timberyards built. Urukkins, Fossils, Skull-Gobs and workers labor building up the seaport into a working sea base.

Laborers unloaded a broad-wheeled wagon full of steel bars and barrel staves and charcoal along with tan hides. They had come from the nearby Dwarf Village brought through middle men as besides by sea it was the only why to get fresh supplies to the port. Another was being loaded with barrels of white lightening. That was wildly popular with the dwarves because they had never been exposed to distilled liquor before. Most of the trade goods they been getting from the dwarves were traded with the barrels of liquor that the seaport were producing.

In one of the Rune Cannon factories a young female Urukkin was busy at work. Her 'volunteer' was a young pirate name, Noe that had joined the army once his shipmates met their end at the hands of the fossils. He's pretty good with a bow taking to the rune cannons like a fish to water and was able to hit a target with acceptable accuracy, conscripted when he gawked too long at her cleavage which she never bothered to hide simply because she had torn the uppermost three buttons from her dull brown burlap overalls and she wasn't any good at sewing. And she developed a liking for him. He loaded the eight-foot long cannon that would need a fossil to carry and began using his water rune to power up the rune shell. The target was a simple one, three rings of colour around a white centre, yet someone had taken paint to the thing and it also bore two dots and a smile, an image no one in the army could let go unmolested.

The light cannon fired tearing a fist sizes hole through the target. The female Urukkin named, Keluid got her results and liking them. She began shouting to the pirate to continue to fire at the other targets.

After an hour, Noe could not hear well enough to know what to do and so was let go for the day. Fifty rounds in quick order had seen the barrel work admirably, and if her boss ammunition concept could be worked through, it would let factories produce one type of Rune Shell Round for one type of weapon and solve a hell of a lot of supply problems. When they first got started they made all kinds of cannons of shape and sizes before the boss got wind of what was happening and order that the rune shells be able to fit into any of the cannons. The only differences would be how much weight the cannons could firer. A standardized size meant for faster manufacture, interchangeability, and more efficient working. As the army was gearing up for war, ideas like this would be more valuable than gold.

And speaking of gold, the town's new head engineer would soon increase her pay for this day's work. It would mean that she and Noe who she let him move in with her since the few humans left in the town sometimes found themselves face to face with an hungry fossil could move out of their cramped apartment and get a real house, one with two or three floors, space, and a bedroom that didn't do double duty as a library. The thought of silken sheets against her body, a mattress filled with goose down and not straw, and enough clean water to properly bathe in did more to arouse, and she retreated to a quiet place to be alone. Most of the houses were already been taken and only a few of them were left open to be brought. Most of the troops in the city slept in barracks and the few that had houses to themselves were of higher rank or were paid more then the other soldiers were.

Emerging a few minutes later, wiping her brow and adjusting her overalls, Keluid decided that she needed the real thing; which meant that she would have to jog over to where the foremen, Fribik was busy running the smelter through another few tons of ore and rubbish-heap scrap and asks for the rest of the day off. Not that it bothered her, it was a quick jaunt there, and the screech and smoke of the foundry was less disturbing than the noise and stink of her factory; and along the way she could extort some weed from the worker who supplied the stuff and make the trip really worth it. One of the traders that were used as middle-men had introduced the weed to the seaport and it quickly spread.

Not that he was easy to find; those in control knew that workers would seek out such delights and probably get themselves killed when the head-full of smoke they purchased saw them wander into the moving parts of a much less forgiving machine. At least one of the workers a day got themselves killed inside one of the industries within a few blocks radius of any point, but there were always more to replace them. But word was that the boss was putting out a bounty on anyone that gets rid of the dealers as it was putting delays in productions and he didn't like the fact that good workers were being killed by it. A few coins exchanged hands and she didn't bother to strike the dealer when he grabbed a handful of her behind since he would just charge her more next time if she did such a thing. But of course she could turn him in and get some much needed funding to get a house.

Even easier to find was the foremen Fribik, standing on the catwalk barking orders at workers who barely knew how the factory they worked in even operated; when she strode across the floor and made her way to the stairs, he started to bark at her but caught himself when he figured out who she was.

"Takin' a break, Kel?" Fribik had to raise his voice just to be heard over the noise of the smelter and his face was nearly concealed behind a grimy glass face shield that was tinted a light green. He wore so many clothes to protect himself from the heat, he would have been unrecognizable had she not known how to pick him out.

"My gun works, Frib, an' I'm lookin' to celebrate," She dangled the small bag of dried, grey-green herbs with one hand and twirled a steel pipe in the other; one she had made herself a few years ago from fine steel tubing, her first fabrication project. The drug and the wicked smile upon her face was not an unknown sight to Fribik.

"Lookin' for some fun with that human of yours babe?" her boss said as he grab the bribe for letting her go off for the day looking at her chest knowing that she wore nothing under the burlap overalls which barely contained her charms.

"That's right," Keluid said as she took off to grab Noe and have her way with him. But stop in her tracks when she spotted a figure standing on the catwalk.

"So a foremen taking some weed as a bribe," Anarchy said as he steps into their view.

"Boss," both of them said as they had only seen him when he surveying the shipyard a few weeks ago.

"While, I don't mind the smoking of this weed that you people taken a liking to on your free time," he began, "What, I don't mind is that workers smoking this on the job and getting themselves killed and costing us time and funding."

"Sorry sir," Fribik said tossing the weed into one of the open vats of liquid metal, "I won't happen again sir."

"As for you," Anarchy turning to Keluid, "You said that gun of yours works right?"

"Yes sir," Keluid said nervously, "It can fire any size rune shell that's in its firing weight."

"Good have the plans for the cannon be deliver to the workshop desk before you take the day off," Anarchy said, "Also for that dealer you won't be seeing him again as, Fangface is seeing him for lunch."

"I do it right away sir," Keluid said as she ran off.

"Umm sure what brings you here boss?" Fribik asks.

"The four ships that were sent off to the Island Nations will be docking soon," Anarchy said as he walks off for the docks.

Fribik let out a sigh of relief as he saw the boss leave with just giving him a warring about his smoking, "I should quit before its too late," he muttered to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the docks –

Four ships had docked into port they were the ones sent to the Island Nations. The loot that they took from the Elf village were being lifted out of the holds. Cranes running on stream lifted the stolen goods onto the pier where the dork workers quickly took them away. Luthiv watched as her troops that had survived the attack enjoying being out of the ship for the first time in almost two weeks out at sea as they walk down the gangplank going into the town.

"So how was the trip?" Anarchy asks as he walks up to his newest general.

"It went well the village is destroyed and the object is at hand," Luthiv said handing him the Goddess Key that she took from that old frat of an elder house.

"Excellent work," he said as he took the key looking it over, "Also what's with those two?"

Behind Luthiv staying close to her two twin elf girls dress in long drab gray shirts with hunted looks in their eyes. But they stay close to the redheaded elf as she was their only solid ground they could grab onto as she was the only thing that kept the other monsters away from them. "Oh these two are my new personal servants as they're the first elf twins, I have seen."

"Anymore elves your men have taken prisoner?" he asks.

"Yes all of the pure blooded elf women that weren't killed and the children that survived the attack," Luthiv smiled as Urukkins were leading the woman out of the holds. The elf women wore rags as their clothes they had worn during the raid were mostly been ripped off of them. She could still remember their screams down in the deck as the Urukkins had their way with them for the entire two weeks that they were out at sea. Their eyes were sulked as they had never faced such acts of cruelty or perversion before. They have been used like toys by the males as well as the females during the long voyage here and from the looks that they were getting from the ones in the harbor their horror had just beginning. The cages with the elf children that were caught during the raid were being lowed down. The children had stop crying as they had entered a state of shell shock which she was glad as they had cried nonstop for the first couple of days. "So what should, I do with the brats?"

"Send them to the workshops they'll make good laborers," Anarchy said as he saw the children being wheel off, "As for those women do what you will with them."

"Alright sir," Luthiv said as she walks off to oversee the unloading of her ship barking out orders.

"Marko, Trojan, Range how was the attack on the other island?" Anarchy asks turning to the three other generals as they walk up to him.

"The item of your request is here, my lord," Trojan said ask he offers the glass orb holding the Rune of Punishment to him.

"Was there any trouble on your part?" he asks taking the orb.

"None that we couldn't handle," Marko said.

"One ship did get by me but only because, I saw that one of the crew was wearing Luthiv necklace so, I let it through all others, I sunk before they knew what hit them," Range reported.

"Good it should take them awhile to build up their forces to attack us," Anarchy said, "But by that time it will be too late to stop my plan."

"What's the next move then?" Trojan asks.

"I have all of the pawns in place where, I want them now. So it's time to get rid of my only real threat to my plans," Anarchy said his eye narrowing, "Time to get rid of Ranma Jones."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Windia –

Ranma stood watch as Reni was beginning to show signs of waking up. He hadn't left her side since she started tossing and turning. Tuta said that she should be waking up at anytime now and that they should just let her wake up on her own. As it be harmful to force her to wake up as it might force her into a relapse. Everyone was waiting outside as, Ranma wanted to be alone with her when she wakes up the only one that was in the room with him was Chris.

"Thank you for letting me be here," Chris said softly as she sat on the other side of the bed from, Ranma.

"I need to know what, Reni thinks of you know," Ranma said as he watches over his daughter.

"Well at least you be able to kill me know," Chris smiled as sad smile.

"Chris," Ranma began but then stop as he spotted, Reni eyes fluttering opening and closing before her eyes open wide.

"Reni!" both parents said as they saw Reni sitting up.

She lifted herself up as a rag doll would do. Her face was unreadable as she wore a faded expression on her face it wasn't sad or was it anything else it was just devoid of any kind of expression. She turns her head slowly at the person sitting to her left. Her face slowly began to change from an expressionless face as it slowly turned from shock to one of fear. Her mouth open gasping her skin became paler as it broke out in a cold sweat as her eyes widen her pupils became round as she stare at, Chris. She let out a soundless scream as she scrambled backwards from her taking deep breaths as her body went into panic mode. A hand suddenly clamped down onto her shoulder and before she could free herself she was pulled into a hug.

"Reni, I'm here," Reni stop scrambling as she turn her head and saw it was her father holding her. She quickly latches onto to him as she buried her face into his chest as she held him for comfort as she took in ragged breaths.

Chris eyes lowed as she saw what, Reni thought of her now. That expression of fear was something that she knew too well as she seen it in battle before when a soldier saw death in front of them as the foe they face they knew that they face with their death. Reni didn't see her as her mother now just her killer. Chris quickly got up and left the room heading for her room in the castle. Rushing pass the others in the hallway she slam her door shut as she couldn't deal with any of them now.

"Hard isn't it letting go of something that you love like that," Jimba said from one corner of the room.

"You're Jimba right? What are you doing here?" Chris asks turning to the Karayan fighter as he walk up to her.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Chris."

"We met before?"

"You're the splitting image of you mother at that age when, I met her."

Chris eyes widen as memories of her childhood came to her. Of her parents as she realized who Jimba really was. She never thought about her parents as it brought up some bad memories as her mother died and then her father suddenly disappearing on her. She stared at the man standing in front of her as her mind pieced the pieces together. "Father?" Chris asks stepping back.

"It's been a long time since, I heard you say that to me," Jimba said as he gave her a warm smile.

"Father," Chris gasped as everything that she's been holding back was let go as she threw herself to her father arms letting all of her pain out. She wasn't a woman than as she was now a lost child who had found her father after all of this time. All she could hope for was that, Reni would see her as her mother again… before, Ranma kills her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Harmonian camp –

Franz sat with his unit near their cook fire waiting for their rations to be ready to eat. He's a master Mantor trainer from the Harmonian-controlled town of Le Buque. Compared to the other Mantor trainers, he is the most obedient to Harmonia, as he seeks to gain second-class citizenship so he and the other people of Le Buque may have a better life as opposed to being treated as slaves by Harmonia. This causes friction between him and his Le Buquean neighbors, who don't feel so strongly the same way. The situation came to a head when Harmonia ordered them to attack another Grasslands clan, promising second-class citizenship for them. He's also romantically involved with Iku, also from Le Buque, and cares for her greatly. His mantor, Ruby, is among the finest in the town, and Franz likes to make that known. Ruby, Franz mantor, who help's his master with his great strength and agility in battle. He will do anything his master tells him to, and nothing his master does not tell him to as he was so well train.

His men under his commanded haven't seen any action in along time. Since the last time they had engaged the Grassland troops they fled when Ranma the master of the city of Windia daughter opened fire on them. If they had stayed they would have been shot down easily as the Mantors wouldn't be able to dodge the fast moving bullets unlike arrows. And during the siege of Brass Castle they couldn't fly to give air support as the air was full of smoke. Thanks to that as they were already look down upon by the other soldiers they were lower now as they hadn't lost any of theirs in the battles as they had ran away.

Some of the men kept on sleeping where ever they could find a dry spot to sleep at as it had been raining for the last few days. The rain turn the roads into mud and the supplies from Harmonian were barely trickling into the camp and as they were at the bottom of the barrel they been getting less to eat making the soldiers of Le Buque weary. But the magic word 'food' and the savory smell that wafted from the stew kettle got a good many up and moving.

"What you got today?" Franz asks the cook as he got into the line.

"Boiled kasha, with onions and meat," the cook answered.

They still weren't his top choice, or anywhere close to it, but they filled the belly nicely. He knew better than to ask about the meat – horse, donkey, maybe dog? He didn't want to know. Had it been beef or mutton, the cook would have bragged about it. The meat could even have come from one of the monsters on the plain for all he knows. Since their failure to help with the last two battles they have been getting less rations as the results.

He dug out his mess tin, and held it out to the cook. The cook ladled out a big dollop of steaming stew. He attacked it with gusto. His stomach complained for a moment; it wasn't used to taking on a heavy load in the early hours. Then it decided that it like being full and shut up.

Franz saw the bottom of his bowl when he saw some of the soldiers rushing over to the east part of the camp. They look excited about something as they ran by. Gulping down what was left of the stew he ran following the soldiers to see what got them up all of the sudden.

"What's the big hurry?" he asks one of the soldiers running along with the crowd.

"There's an army coming to help us in the upcoming battle," the soldier said as he ran to the end of the camp along with others who wanted to see this army for themselves first hand.

When, Franz got to the end of the camp he got a good look at the army approaching them. They march in formation as they came over the horizon. From what he could make out they came in three sizes. Small loosely organized soldiers made up more then a third of the new army but what was odd they were all walking hunch like. Then came there were the man sizes ones they were more heavily armed and armored then the smaller ones. There were some that were bigger and more armed then the shorter ones. Then there were the ones in the back they towered above the rest of the army like walking mountains of muscle and armor. They were Lizard like from what Franz could make out but they were must bigger then the Lizard clan and they didn't have that air of bloodlust over them.

"So that's the Underworld Army (2)," one of the captains said as they were all briefed about the army that was joining them.

"How many are there?" one of the soldiers asks to no one.

"About ten-thousand, I say," Franz answered as he stared at the army marching towards them. He couldn't shake off the ill wind he's feeling coming from that army. It was like something was going to happen that's going to change everything for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – You all knew that it was going to happen. As the Harmonian army along side with the Underworld army attacks all of the forts and bases of the Grassland Army. The siege of Bass Castle as well as Windia begins. And Ranma and Anarchy face off as they come face to face for the first time. Who is Anrachy? Has anyone figured it out yet?" Well be on the look out for the clue on the next chapter of Suikoden ½ in 'Face Off'. Also, I still need a pre-reader!

Author's Notes

1 – The name of the Hero in Suikoden 1 in my game.

2 – Does anyone have a better name for this army? That's the only name, I could come up with.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	49. Face Off

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 39 – Face Off

Grimes and his friend, Bore had gotten up before dawn going down to the small pond that's in front of the stone fortress that stood in front of Brass castle serving as an outpost for the base. It was the best time to fish as the big fishes that lived in the pond only came out in the early morning. Several times, Grimes felt his eyes closing as they weren't biting today. He's been sitting at the side of the pond for over an hour now and none of the fishes were taking the bait.

"Bore why did you wake me up?" Grimes ask his friend as he was looking around lifting his lantern looking out in the darkness for something.

"Quite, I think, I hear something," he said as he aimed his light to his right as he look for something.

"There's nothing there," Grimes said as he push, Bore's arm away holding the lantern. His eyes widen as the light shined upon the ground at the back of them. The light revealed a tall, a really tall Lizard warrior in heavy armor. Then taking a closer look they saw it wasn't a lizard fighter as it was too big and too evil looking. It let out a roar as the two soldiers scream as it fell upon them.

Inside the fort the screams of the two soldiers brought the soldiers in the fort onto their feet. The captain of the base shouting orders for the archers to take their places as the iron gates was close shut and braced with wooden logs. Once the archers got to the four towers on the corners of the base they saw a vast horde of Harmonian troops marching towards them. Quickly they began firing arrows at them as they rush at the fort.

"There's too many!" one of the soldiers said as he help load the rock thrower a smaller version of a catapult. The base has two of them as all of the small forts were well arm as Ranma didn't want another base to go down so easily like last time.

"Don't talk just load them up!" the operator of the rock thrower shouted at him as he saw the archers on the walls going down from volleys of enemy fire. One of them landed near the rock thrower with an arrow in his neck.

"There!" the soldier said as he places the last rock on the basket of the catapult. The operator pulled on lever releasing the payload over the wall and onto the incoming enemy ranks followed by the second rock thrower sending its payload flying.

"Reload!" the operator shouted but his words were lost as the gate was blasted open from the Mantors flying overhead. His face paled as he saw hulking armored monsters leading the charge into the base swinging huge clubs. The archers that were still alive fired at the armored monsters one of them went down with an arrow in its neck while the others tore into the ranks of Grassland troops that are trap inside of their own base.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Bass Castle –

Salome was in his office when, Leo suddenly burst in slamming open the door. "Salome we're under attack!"

"What?" he shouted as he got up from his chair heading to the wall looking over the bridge to the grass plains.

"Yes the soldiers that got away all of the forts on the outer areas have all been attack were all looted of their equipments and supplies that were stored at the forts. From what the soldiers that got a good look at the attackers they're the same ones that attack us in the forest when we rode to save Reni."

"So they're finally making their move," Salome said as he steps outside onto the tops of the walls, "Has the order for all non-combatants to withdraw into the castle yet?"

"Yes everyone that can't use a weapon are all now retreating into the castle and our soldiers are preparing to charge out," Leo said.

"Good have messengers been sent out for aid from Windia and Lake Castle?" he ask as he could already spot the smoke and the dust that's coming from the advancing army and from what's left of the burn out forts left in their wake.

"We can't get through they're also attacking the forts to the north and are laying siege to Windia as we speak," Leo growled as Lady Chris was still there as she had took off when she heard that Reni was waking up. They still haven't heard of what happened to Chris as it been a day since she had left.

"What?" Salome burst out before regaining control over himself, "So they're trying to overwhelm us by attacking everywhere at once. We won't be able to send any troops out to help Windia as nether can they. What troops are we dealing with?"

"Mantor riders, Harmonian armor foot soldiers and those dark armored one about five-thousand in all," Leo reported.

"Have the soldier's position themselves on the bridge the only way that they'll be able to enter is for them to take control of the bridge," Salome said as they didn't have the time needed to set up for a field battle as the mantor riders would pick them off.

"We're setting up the smoke fires…" Leo began to explain when the sounds of thunder began to rumble up in the clouds above letting down a downpour, "So much for that plan."

"Looks like we're just going to have to do this the hard way than," Salome said as he could already make out the approaching army.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Lake Castle –

Bart hummed contentedly under his breath as he strolled through the crowded, muddy sidewalks as it had rained a few days ago. Carrying a heavy sailcloth bag over one shoulder and jostling elbows with the largest group of people that he has seen in quite awhile as it had just stop raining two days ago. Soldiers in armor haggled over the prices of knives made from the forges of the ironworks at Windia. Shrieking children darted nimbly through the crowds with the quicksilver lightning of schooling fish.

Gold-torqued royalty strolled in their silks and long woolen robes with ermine trim, with exquisite cloaks stitched from wild mink pelts or ruinously expensive, imported black sable. Noblemen and noblewomen, arrogant young princelings and their elegant, fine-boned sisters strolled serenely along in self-absorbed groupings of twos and threes, even as many as fives at once, a sight Bart had never seen in his life before since he move here. They had come here as the new school that Ms. Hinako and Ms. Jeane are opening up is almost ready to start schooling. The nobles having heard of the advance knowledge that Lake Castle and Windia have wanted their children to learn all they can at the school. Most of them think that they'll be able to buy their way into the school but they'll be in a rude surprise when they met the two headmistress's of the school.

Native townspeople hawked fine needlework and hand-dipped beeswax candles scented with herbs stirred into the heated wax – far cleaner to burn than smoky, smoldering tallow and a far steadier light, for those who wised to sew or read by candlelight. There were beautifully carved chairs, platters, and bowls with a knobby, gnarled texture, cut from the burls that disfigured many a tree in the forested hills. Jewelers displayed cloak pins, ear bobs, necklaces and bracing and curling back on themselves. Belt buckles as ornate as the brooches were displayed next to ladies' waist-clasping girdles with delicate links of silver or shining, sunny gold.

Farmers in from the countryside, having culled their herds in preparation for the long battles ahead, sold their surplus of newly slaughtered smoked and salted meats, alongside freshly plucked and roasted chickens and ducks, all of which sent mouth-watering aromas spilling into the streets. The farmers jockeyed for the best positions at the open-air markets, squeezing in cheek-by-jowl next to fishermen with their reeking barrows and baskets crammed full of gleaming, silvery blind-eyed fish, mussels and cockles, scallops, shrimp, and freshwater oysters and eels, just pulled from the sea or scoured from every lake bottom for miles around.

The fish drew appreciative and thieving attention from the town's population of cats and from the castle hungry pig dogs, Kogoro, Koichi, Koroku, Kosanji and Connie. As those five pig dogs as he likes to call them mostly slept all day and eat anything they see. But the kids of the castle love to play with them and they made good watch dogs. Looking for a free meal while the tantalizing smells of fresh-baked breads, jellied fruits, slabs of cheese coated with thin layers of protective beeswax, and wreaths of dried onions and garlic cloves mingled with the other scents of abundance, Bart mourned the inability to share.

Tradesmen's daughters in pretty lace caps, their dainty white stockings peeping out from under tucked-up skirts, laughed and chatted gaily, calling out to townsmen they knew and attracting everything male within ogling range. The girls set out finely made wares, some of them imported at great cost and danger and all of them to be had at premium prices – but made to seem a bargain when sold by those dewy-eyed, well-endowed maidens. As the new style of clothes that the girls that, Ranma brought back with him have introduced to the women living at the castle had quickly caught on with them. The tailors were all working overtime in creating the clothe styles that are being ordered from the young women around the castle.

Bart knew to keep away from them as he didn't want to be pulled into buying something that he really didn't want in the first place; as it was hard to say no to a young girl wearing a low-cut dress. Besides he needs to get these sugar-beets to his buyer. The sugar-beets that he had gotten from Ranma are really selling as he learned from one of the farming books how to make sugar out of them. In the colder areas where sugar crane don't grow the sugar beets are selling like hot cakes as they would be able to just grow their own sugar instead of buying them.

He suddenly spotted a crowd of soldiers running towards the front of the castle. He saw Fred along with Rico shouting orders to the soldiers and ran up to them, "What's happing?"

"Windia is under attack and needs reinforcements," Fred said as he shouted for the soldiers to hurry up. The clouds overhead rumbled before they release their payload sending heavy rain down upon the people down below.

"Great it's raining again," Bart said as it was good for his crops but bad for any marching army.

"We'll just have to make do," Rico said as a little rain wouldn't stop them for giving aid to their friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fields around Windia –

Tadzig checked his kit one last time and threw it on his back, the medical pack was filled to bursting with gauze, needles, silk thread, poultices, and powders and felt like it weighed a ton. He'd always had difficulty with the pack, being somewhat small for an Urukkin. In fact, he was downright weedy compared to the front line fighters. If not for his skill in medicine, he would have been abandoned in the plains when he first came out of the breeding pits. But when they were being place into fields in the army that's when he took interest in being a medic and had a steady enough hand to thread silk thread through a fine needle, something that won him instant admiration from his teacher and predecessor. Since then he'd risen through the ranks of the medical corps and became the favorite 'doc' to General Trojan and hadn't swung a sword in his life.

"Tadzig," Trojan said as he watches the Harmonian army lead, the attack on the castle drawing out the soldiers inside the walls out to meet them head on.

"Yes sir?" the medic asks.

"There's no need for you to join me on the front lines you'll be needed here and deal with the wounded," the armored general said.

"But sir what if you get injured?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm not going to die without handling an old score first," Trojan said, "Set up the medic area quickly as your team can set it up once we joined the battle there be plenty of wounded that will be needed to be treated."

"At once sir," Tadzig said as he joined the med team setting up the tents as it started raining. They moved fast as it wouldn't be long before the first waves of wounded would start pouring in.

"Now where is he?" Trojan said as he looks over the Grassland army fighting with the Harmonian soldiers. Then he spotted his target fighting in the front lines, "There he is." He lifted his arm into the air to drawing his troops attention then lowered it singling them to charge. They needed to get him away from his troops or the plan would fail.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

South of the battlefield –

All things considered, Dagakul was really starting to wonder if the scout unit she had been assigned to had even received any kind of training, let alone gained any kind of certifiable rank; the commanding officer, Padak, a large Urukkin was roughly a lieutenant-grade. He was from the first batch that came out and was more train then the others in his unit. He showed great skill in using the stander shield and sword that most of the foot-soldiers used. She on the other hand is a newly trained Urukkin fresh from the pits. Unlike most females she looks more like a dark skin powerfully built human female then other Urukkins. She was also one of those rare females that were born with flat teeth rather than sharp ones. Most of the males like Padak had tusks and most females had fangs. She was quickly picked out from the crowd as she showed great skill in using a Lightning Rune as well as using a lance in the training exercises.

In the hierarchy (as it was followed, Dagakul had a hard time keeping things straight since the scouts had no rank stripes, badges, or even uniforms to discern their place in the pecking order), Padak's second was a over nine-foot tall, female Berserker whose proper name was Unagak, but who was simply called Beast due to her sheer size and the fact she was easily the second largest member of the crew, plus the fact that her mane of pitch-black hair was frizzled and unruly, bushing out to her shoulders by the time it fell that far. It seemed that she's a mutant that appeared now and then from the birthing-pits. She was the long range attacker of the group as she carries those spike guns on each of her arms. Padak was the only one there she listened to, and the older Urukkin's orders always seemed more like requests she wordlessly granted.

Even stranger was her relationship with the unit's Fossil, Gnasher. The Fossil was young, lanky, small for a male Fossil just around ten-feet tall and seemed to fawn over Beast during daylight hours so he could spend the night fornicating with the tall Berserker; talk around the cooking fire was that Gnasher was the only partner that, Beast had found who could survive a night with her. The noise the two made was unnerving to say the least, since the combination of Beast's weight and libido would break at least one of Gnasher's bones each night. Thanks to his bodies fast healing abilities he's able to recover for their next round by the next night. He's the most armored member of the unit as he wore a full set of plate armor and used a huge metal mace.

From there, it was a sharp drop to the corporal, Grelk, another newly hatched Urukkin who never said much but carried out orders with a quickness and efficiency which made Dagakul wonder if he was a good soldier or had simply been beaten until he learned to act fast enough to avoid more beatings. He was the fastest member of the party as he was trained to be like those ninjas that fought with the Grassland forces. He used two short swords when he fights making good use of his speed in battle.

Below Grelk, and only marginally below Dagakul, was a Skull-Gob called Runt. It wasn't that Runt didn't have a real name of his own, quite the opposite; Runt's proper name that he gave to himself was about five syllables long and so tough for an Urukkin to pronounce, that he simply accepted being called Runt. Most notably, Runt was the most personable member of the whole mess and that was probably the only thing that kept him from becoming a meal for Gnasher or Beast. He was a lot smarter for a Skull-Gob as he unlike the others that she had seen could talk and understands what's being said to him. He was one of those Gobs with long claws on his hands so they used him as a spy as he can climb on almost any kind of surface.

And so, this disaster of a scout 'platoon' was stuck out in the wilderness just south of Windia, looking for weaknesses in the already thin defenses the Grassland forces kept in the far reaches of its territory. For the last week or so, they had been taking accounts of the assets and liabilities of a village that was literally at the end of the road as far as Zexen civilization was concerned. They kept out of sight staying in the wooded areas waiting for further orders. Then a day ago they were sent a message of the upcoming attack and for them to stay where they are so that they could be useful later in the battle.

"So how's the battle going?" Dagakul asks Padak as he used a telescope to watch the battle in the far distends.

"Our army has just joined with the Harmonian troops and they're pushing the Grasslanders back," the commander said.

"When we fight?" Gnasher said as he wanted to join the fighting as he could make out the other Fossils in the mass of fighting bodies.

"Yeah, I want to fight," Beast grunted as she check over her equipment making sure that it was loaded and ready for battle.

"We wait till we're given orders otherwise we're staying right here," Padak said, "The orders are to wait here till we're given the chance of helping the boss."

"What he's planning that far ahead?" Grelk asks.

"Well that's the boss for you," Runt hissed as he climbs up a tree for a better view of the battlefield.

"So we just wait here then?" Gnasher asks grabbing a chunk of Troll Dragon meat that they had managed to kill just a few days ago. Whenever he couldn't do anything, Gnasher ate to keep himself busy.

"Might as well enjoy the battle till we're called upon," Dagakul said as she fingered with her lance. As she wondered what was in store for her and the rest of the team.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the heat of the battleground –

The cries of the wounded cried out as the roar of the battle drowned them out. The soldiers of Windia fought with everything that they had to stop the advancing enemy troops. No matter what happened they couldn't let any of them in the city or it would be house to house fighting, taking back one street after another. It would take weeks of fighting to get rid of all of the enemy soldiers that managed to hide themselves in the sewers and alleyways of the city.

"Here they come!" one of the soldiers shouted out.

Sick with exhaustion, Hugo stood atop the northeast hill fort, watching as the Harmonian army back up by the host of Urukkins several hundreds strong, came forward on foot. There are three small defense bases built on hills in sight of Windia to serve as an early warning system for the castle. The outpost was taken over by the enemy force when the Harmonian first came attacking, after two hours of hard fighting they manage to take back the fort and now using it as a base of operation to relay orders to commanding soldiers.

"Hugo we could use that rune of yours to clear a path for us!" Kohran shouted as she blasted back the incoming Skull-Gobs attacking in waves.

"Come on we got to get the door back up!" Emily shouted as she along with some soldiers lifted the fallen iron door that was knock down by a Fossil. They brace it against the open doorway and held it up as the Skull-Gobs the most pervasive members of the Underworld Army began pounding on it on the other side as archers fired arrows at the ones climbing over the walls.

"On it!" Hugo shouted as he drank one of the potions that Kodachi made using those mushrooms that restore magic to a person who ate or drank them. He's been using his Rune for most of the day blasting the incoming enemies back but each time he used the rune it became harder for him to stay on his feet with each usage. He climbs on top of one of the towers that remain standing in the base and fired a wave of fire into the mass of attacking enemies driving most of them back.

"They just keep on coming," Kohran said as she blasted some of the Skull-Gobs back with her cannon, "We need some backup."

"Tell me something that, I don't know!" Emily shouted as she swung a wooden beam sending several of the Skull-Gobs flying with one mighty swing.

"We got to hold this fort!" Hugo said as he stood back up drawing his knife out joining the other soldiers in the fight to hold off the incoming enemy troops, 'If we don't hold this fort then the enemy will have a hole to pour on through straight at the castle.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the walls of Windia –

Reni laid on her father's bed as stared at the window from her vantage point she could make out the smoke raising from the battlefield outside the castle walls. She hasn't been able to say anything since she woke up. She reaches down to the spot where her moth… Chris's sword had stabbed through her. The sword wound had disappeared leaving nothing more than a slight scar on her chest on the spot below her developing breasts. Shampoo was holding her to her body letting her body warmth along with her soft fur against her trying to comfort her. Anne was along with them in the room with her as she came with a pot of soup from, Mamie. The soup was thick not only with grated potatoes but also with chopped onion. Chicken fat added rich flavor and sat in little golden globules on the surface of the soup. Anne and Shampoo have been trying to get her to eat something as she hasn't eaten anything in days. Mio sat next to the bed as she was worried about, Reni's health. She's been treating, Reni as she knew that she was going through a deep shock since she woke up. The only time she had any sleep was when she was being held by her father. Jillia and Joey had told her about, Pilika of what happened to her when, Blight had scared her so much that she had lost her voice. They saw that Reni was going through the same thing and only time would be able to heal that kind of wound.

In the other room next to Ranma's, Chris sat on the bed with Iris and Yun in the room with her. Emma and Wendy the two bodyguards that Chris had assigned to guard Reni stood guard in the room. Shizu and Ukyo who made themselves Ranma's two personal maids watch over the two girls. Ranma didn't want anything to happen to them while he's out on the battlefield. Chris was being help by, Shizu into her armor as she's going to help with the castle's defense. Taking her sword in hand Chris looks over it as she hasn't pulled it out of its sheath since… that day that change everything.

Getting up from the bed Chris made her way to the door, "I'm going to help the troops on the walls. You stay here where it's safe."

"Come back okay mama Chris," Iris said as she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"I will," Chris turn to Wendy and Emma, "Don't let anything get to her or Yun alright."

"Yes ma," both of them said. Chris left as she recalls the events that happened before the battle had gotten started.

A sword has always been a prestigious weapon; it has been a symbol of rank because there's something special about a sword. It's designed only for warfare; whereas a spear or a bow can be used for hunting, the sword is one of the few weapons designed purely to kill. Anyone who owned a sword had demonstrated that they had the money to spend on a weapon that had no real secondary function. While not a utility weapon, it was a very efficient combat weapon; the very fact that you had to draw one meant that you were already in close combat – not an ideal situation – so it needed to have been forged and shaped to the highest possible standard, and well cared for. If your sword failed you for any reason during this stage of combat you would be dead. For this reason, a warrior treated their sword with the same with the same love and respect that they showed to one of their family.

Even with the very best of care, a blade would still become marked, so no matter how well it was cared for and kept oiled, little sports of hard black corrosion would appear, a form of rust but harder to get out. So over time you would get patches of slight pitting and little grayed areas where this rusting had started; despite being cleaned, it would still be there, like a shadow in the metal. And these areas would keep growing; a blade could be completely covered with gray areas even while being looked after. If the warrior was involved in battle for an extended period they might not be able to look after their blade as they should, so it would succumb to rusting; and if the rain got into their scabbard this might actually produce whole patches of rust on the blade. No doubt these would be cleaned off when possible, but they would still start to chew in. Another enemy of the sword is blood, which was very bad for the blade because it contains iron. If you had dried blood on your blade and then a little moisture got into it, it would start to rust very quickly. They would have to clean any blood off your sword fight away right if you wished to protect the metal. And that harder type of black rust would have been cutting into the blade anyway, so it was a constant battle against a most difficult enemy. There was the same problem with steel hilt fittings; the blade would spend most if its life protected by the scabbard, which might have oil in it, but the hilt fittings would be knocked and scratched, and exposed to the elements, leaving them constantly open to attack from rust. The scabbards also needed to fit the sword it held and also it mustn't have any metal inside it as it would dull the blade down.

The other major threat to a sword was the physical damage that it suffered when it was drawn and used in battle. Every time the metal blade was brought down upon a hard surface, whether metal armor or shield, or even bone, tiny dents and chips would very likely appear in the sharp yet narrow blade edge. Similarly, if two swords came into contact they would not – as it is commonly thought – slide smoothly over each other but instead snag, creating further jagged edges that had to be beveled out with a whetstone, gradually reducing the width, strength and ultimately the effectiveness of the blade. Then the warrior would have to return to the blacksmith and the whole process of making a sword would begin again.

But then again she did have her old Damascus steel sword melted down and reforged by, Jura the female blacksmith who remade Ranma's sword back in his homeworld. Her new sword was much stronger and sharper then her old one as Jura had mix stronger alloys into the metal of her blade. The alloys that are in Ranma's world while she didn't know much about metals but could tell that the alloys were much better then the ones she's use to. Her new blade was harder to break and didn't get dull as quickly so that it didn't needed to be sharpen as much after use. And the alloy is also rust proof that the blade wouldn't start rusting for years if it was maintain in good condition that is. She had scrubbed her sword down many times but she still sees the blood of Reni on her blade. The blood dripping down its length tainting the metal red as the iron in the blood mixed with the alloys of the blade. Even now after countless cleanings she still could see the taint of crimson on the sword that only she could see.

Her father who had reviled himself to be Jimba had tried to help her with what she was going through. They had a long talk with each other and the reason why he left his family behind him was reviled to her. Her father was the bearer of the True Rune of Water one of the two companions of the late, Kanin the Flame Champion. Harmonian agents were still after him and when they learned that he was in Zexen he had to leave before he put his family in danger. She understands the reason why he had to leave but she couldn't deal with the fact that he's been so near her and didn't try to contact her all of the time that their two forces join together. And then there was, Piccolo and, Geddoe both of them knew that her father was nearby but didn't say a word to her. But she couldn't think about that now as she needed to keep her mind force on the matter what's at hand.

Stepping onto the top of the outer wall Chris felt like she had step into another world one which she knows well. The roar of the battlefield rose to the wall as the sounds of battle and the cries of the wounded filled the air. The guards that remained in the city lined the walls firing the mounted weapons on the wall in the mass of enemy troops that were in their range. Those small Skull-Gobs have managed to climb the wall and fights were breaking out everywhere along the wall top.

Grabbing the shoulder of a passing soldier a lieutenant by the uniform that he wore, "What's the conation of the castle defensives?" she asks him.

"Ma they're all over the place they're relentless they just keep on climbing the walls no matter how many were shot down," he said as a scream from a nearby soldier as he fell off of the wall as several arrows pierced the spaces between his armor. A group of those Skull-Gobs sprang up on the wall carrying those short composite bows that they used. Once they were on their feet they began firing those small black dart like arrows at Chris and the lieutenant making the drive for cover behind a wooden barrier set up to protect against arrows.

"Damn it at this rate they'll have all of our positions on the walls overrun," the lieutenant said as he reloaded his crossbow as he's armed with and took a pot shot at one of the Skull-Gobs before ducking back for cover as the rest of them fired back at him.

"They're making us spread out our forces on the walls thin," Chris growled, "They're making sure that we can't force on any one spot and hoping that their numbers will eventually overwhelm one of the spots on the wall."

From one of the towers on the walls a fury of arrows struck the attacking Skull-Gobs taking them down as their crossbows have the power to punch through their armor easily. Yumi with a group of her fellow Alma Kinan fighters waved down to them before firing at the other Skull-Gobs in their range. Yuiri came out from one of the doors of the tower running over to Chris stopping to firer an arrow at a Skull-Gob that pop up onto the wall the force knocking him off.

"We're being swamp at all sides," Yuiri said as she reloaded her weapon, "My units are doing all they can but they just keep on coming there's no end to them."

"They must be using those phantoms soldiers again," Chris said as those phantoms may not be real but they still felt real and could kill.

"Guys they're bringing up a siege tower!" Yumi shouted down to them. Looking out in front of them they saw a tall tower coming closer to them.

The wooden tower stood at twenty-one stories tall, likely built to overlook the wall of the city, and Chris had the feeling that it had enemy troops waiting to pour forth. The tower was being propelled by teams of Fossils with their great strengths easily push the huge tower at a steady speed. These Fossils wore heavy, thick plates of armor strapped to their torsos and forearms. Also they're fitted with wide-brimmed iron helmets that had a spike on top, a visor and leather flaps that protected the Fossil's eyes from flying missile debris. The front of the tower was covered in iron plates to deflect enemy arrows. And once the tower reach the wall the ramp would drop and they would pour onto the wall.

Looking up Chris saw Yumi and the archers with her firing at the tower with fire arrows trying to light the wooden tower before it got close to the wall but thanks to the rain that been going on for most of the day the tower outer layer was too wet to catch on fire, "Aim for the Fossils!" she shouted up to them as it was the only way to stop it from coming any closer. They fired down at the Fossils pushing the tower but the thick armor they're wearing made it hard even for their powerful crossbows to pierces through the metal plates they wore.

"There's two more!" Yumi shouted as two more towers appeared on either side of the first one.

"They're trying to break through here," the lieutenant shouted out firing at the Fossils while fighting off the Skull-Gobs that continued to climb up the wall, "We can't stop all of them in time."

"Just take out the Fossils on the first tower!" Chris shouted as she took off heading for the stairs.

"Where you going!" Yuiri shouted out to her.

"Getting some heavy fire power over here," she shouted back. She race down the stairs running towards the sounds of the loud booming sounds the erupted every now and then ringing throughout the city telling her where to go. The streets were in chaos as soldiers ran from one position to the next carrying some new supplies of arrows to the archers on the walls. Crews of sappers work the trebuchets firing chunks of rubble into the mass of enemy troops from behind the wall. Maria took charge of the trebuchet units using her flare rounds to tell the work crews where to aim the trebuchet at since she didn't want to hit their own people in the battlefield. Chris wasn't going to asks Maria to turn her trebuchet units to firer at the approaching towers as they were too close for them to hit she was running to get someone with a lot more firepower.

In front of the newly built school she found what she was looking for as Jeane sat on the seat fitted on the back of Mr. Green Turtle firing the Rune cannon that's was harness onto his back. Ms. Hinako stood near protecting Jeane from any Skull-Gobs that had made their way into the streets of the city but as long as there were only a few of them inside they could still be hunted down later. Gadget Z was reloading the cannon each time after it was fired as the Rune Shells are heavy as the need for speed was required in keeping a continues rate of firer.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Hinako shouted over the roar of the cannon firer.

"Three siege towers are coming up to the wall at number eight guard tower," Chris shouted glad that Ranma had given each of the guard towers number names to make it easy for people to locate where to go during a battle like this.

"Right on it!" Jeane shouted as she got Mr. Green Turtle to start walking towards the guard tower where the siege towers were coming at.

Chris and Hinako fought off the Skull-Gobs that tried to attack them as they made their way there. They jump at Mr. Green Turtle but he caught them in his huge gasping mouth and tore through their armor quite easily before throwing their bodies away as he didn't like eating armored foes. Once they got near to the wall one of the siege towers had already dock onto the wall and Urukkins are pouring onto the wall hacking away at the defenders as they fought them off. The other two towers were quickly approaching the wall.

Chris saw Jeane aiming the cannon at the tower that was already docked, "Jeane aim for the other two!" she shouted as if the other two towers dock onto the wall the combine forces would quickly overrun the guards on the wall as they were already spread out thin already.

"Gottah! Jeane shouted as she fired at the tower on the left causing it to burst into flames as she used a fire rune on the rune shell. Gadget Z quickly reloaded the cannon as Jeane fired again getting the other tower as it was about to dock. Burning, Urukkins leaped from the tower as the flame shells turned their siege weapon were engulfed in fire. Jeane was about to firer another when a loud hissing sound came from the cannon, "It's overheated can't firer until it cools down!"

Chris was about to shout something when a huge figure came out of the tower that's already docked on the wall. It knock aside the defenders near it as it leaped down from the wall landing in front of them joined by five Skull-Gobs. Getting a good look at it they saw that it was a Fossil armed with… drums?

Much as for intimidating as for keeping a beat to march to, the Fossil carried two large kettle drums hanging from his shoulders, which he beat with large heavy wooden mallets. The boom from those horsehide-covered drums would reverberated around the battlefield, its steady beat serving to inspire the army as it distressed the defenders of the castle. It wasn't armored, merely fitted with layers of leather, shoulder straps of fur and hide and a leather loincloth. The Fossil began drumming its drums as it began glowing with power, letting out a low growl it cried out as it summon forth a blast of lightning from its drums casting a 'Furious Blow' spell. Hinako leap in front of them using her draining powers to absorb the magical attack before it hit. (1)

"Just great a magic using Fossil!" Chris shouted as she hacks away at the Skull-Gobs as Jeane leaped off of Mr. Green Turtle to face off with the magic using Fossil.

"So using those drums to power your spells before releasing the spell," Jeane said to the Fossil, "Its been a long time since, I seen this kind of spell casting." That kind of spell casting was used by magic users that are mute using the sounds of the instruments that they played for the chant for using spells.

The Fossil roared as it began drumming again calling forth a massive fireball for an 'Explosion' spell hovering over its head the ball flew at Jeane who cast a pillar of water in front of her shielding her from the attack. Two Skull-Gobs leap at her but she quickly defended herself with her staff swinging it knocking one of them in the face then quickly twisted her staff around slamming it on the other one in one quick motion. She raised an open palm hand at the Fossil as it began beating its drums again powering up to cast another spell. A ball of magic appeared on her hand growing bigger before she threw it at the Fossil as he cast a lightning spell on her. Her magic attack canceled out the lightning spell as it ate it up using its power to make itself stronger before slamming into the chest of the Fossil ripping a hole right through its massive body. Then she powered up her Thunder Rune casting the powerful lightning spell 'Thunder Storm' sending a massive bolt of lightning at the tower striking it down with one blow.

"Wow," Hinako said as she saw her girlfriend displaying her magic like that, "If you could have done that why bother using the Rune Cannon?"

"Simple really," Jeane said wiping her brow, "It doesn't drain me that much."

"Chris thanks for the help!" Yuiri shouted as she and the guards on the walls mopped up the Urukkins on the walls.

"Welcome!" Chris shouted then she noticed a strange look on Jeane's face.

"It can't be, I thought all of them were destroyed," Jeane whispered as she felt a magic that she hadn't felt in a long time one that she thought and hoped that she wouldn't ever feel again, "I must hurry!" she quickly cast the magic cloud spell jumping on it racing off into the battlefield hoping that she could still stop it in time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the battlefield –

Ranma cried out as he hack and slash his way through the enemy ranks. He's been fighting for quite awhile now as he made his way through the battlefield. Cuts covered his body as the Urukkins he's been fighting gotten in some hits. Several arrows covered his body but couldn't pierce through his armor, one had punch its way through the weak spot where his arm connected with his shoulder but he quickly pulled it out before the wound start to get to him in the latter part of the battle.

He parried against a lance wielding Urukkin taking its head off in one quick blow then dispatched a Skull-Gob leaping at him with its claws. "Now where is she?" Ranma said to himself as he looks around the battlefield. He had spotted that girl with those spike shields that Chris had describe him how she looks like the one that trick her into kill Reni, Puppet. Once he had spotted her he gave chase and been chasing her around the battlefield for awhile now. Each time he spotted her one of the attacking soldiers would attack him making him lose sight of her in the ever moving mass.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her to his left and gave chase after her. He was going to make her pay for what she had done to Reni, to Chris and the bond that they had shared with him before she cause it to be broken. She had rolled up into a spike ball heading out of the battle with him following close behind her. Now and then he helped out one of his people as he cut through one of the enemy soldiers as he ran by the fights between the two forces.

Ranma found himself away from the battlefield at the south end of the field. Puppet was waiting for him at the foot from the lightly wooden area and she was smiling. 'It's a trap,' he realized but he couldn't let her get away from him when she was this close. Once he was in striking range Ranma leaped at her his sword over his head for a downward blow.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Puppet said as she blocks his sword with her shields by rolling into a ball again then unleashed a fury of arrows at him making Ranma back away from her blocking the spikes, "Sorry but my shields are unbreakable."

"We'll see about that," Ranma said as he chanted the twilight blade spell making his sword glow an eerie purple. But before he could strike at her a wall of flame block his path.

"Thanks for the save!" Puppet said to a young woman who was half dragon. She jump into the air rolling into a ball and took off into the woods leaving Ranma to face off with the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Ranma shouted, "One of Zomba's creations?"

"Yes, I am," she said as she pulled out a massive golden sword from her back it began to glow as it surrounded the area with a strange light, "Names Starfire."

Ranma tried to use the Chaos Rune but found that he couldn't use it as if something was blocking him from using his rune, "What happen?" He knew that the effects of the 'Silent Lake' spell would stop him from using magic but he couldn't use his Gale Rune that works even when the high Water Rune spell was cast.

"The Rune embedded in this sword is the Sovereign Rune, it grants its bearers complete immunity to all runes and it allows me to stop anyone in its effected area from using any kind of rune," Starfire said as she stared coldly at him.

"So you want to do this the old fashion way?" Ranma said as he readied himself for battle.

"No, I'm just making sure that you won't be using that rune of yours against my master," she said in a tone that Ranma knew from how the girls talk to him that she has deep feelings for her master.

"Where's this master of yours?" he asks her then felt a battle aura flared behind him twisting around fast he found that someone had sneaked up on him.

From the shape of the body Ranma knew it had to be a man. His body was covered with a skintight black fabric that showed off all of his muscles, reaching from head to toe. He wore a silver chest plate with a red trim that matched the silver wristbands going up from his wrists to his elbows with the black fabric still covering his hands. The same black fabric went down his legs where it was covered by sliver, knee high, metal boots that curved around his leg muscles. His feet were connected to the armored boots that made a metallic sound with each step he took. Which Ranma realized how good he was since he didn't hear a sound from behind him till he was face-to-face with this armored man. He wore a metal belt buckle with a crooked A with a jagged look to the letter. The black fabric went up his neck ending at the start of his head, which was a skintight metal facemask covering his head that's colored differently. Half of the mask is painted dark red while the other half is solid black. The black part of the mask is so dark that Ranma couldn't even see the breathing or eyehole on that half. The red part on the right side he could see the breathing holes (which are really just vertical rectangles) and the eye hole with a scar running across its surface, showing an eye underneath that was the mirrored color of his own eyes.

"We finally met face to face at last," the man said placing his hands behind his back, "Where are my manners I go by the name Anarchy leader of the Underworld Army."

"So you're the one that's been causing all of this trouble for us," Ranma said as if this guy hadn't shown up when he did this war would be ending sooner then how it was going on now, "What's the story with you anyways? Got a God issue and want to rule this world?"

Anarchy simply shook his head in response, "No nothing like that."

"Then why build up an army like this!" Ranma said pointing his finger at the two armies fighting against each other.

"Oh yes this is that part where, I the villain of the story starts ranting about my plan so that you be able to plan a counter plan to mine," Anarchy said in a calm voice, "Unlike other villains, I'm not going to be making those kinds of mistakes not with someone like you against me."

"Thanks for considering me like that," Ranma said as most bad guys would have just toyed with a hero in a situation like this one.

"You should know that Lexx along with the Zero Army have joined the battle raging now at Brass Castle once they fight off the forces there they will drive my forces away with their numbers. As Thomas that friend of yours has just arrived giving aid to the soldiers near the castle," his voice showed no hint of what he was feeling.

"You're taking this defeat rather well," Ranma said to him.

"It's not a defeat unless my plan for this battle doesn't work," Anarchy said.

"So we're going to fight then," Ranma said pointing his sword at him.

"Might as well," Anarchy said as he pulled out a long metal rod out with a metal weight at one end of it. It made a metallic sliding sound as a long double bladed sword came out of the other end its about the length of the rod it came out off, "Starfire don't interfere with this fight."

"Of course my master," Starfire said as she hovered about them.

They stood facing each other for sometime as both of them knew that the first strike against the other would leave themselves open for a counter move. Ranma wondered what kind of man is Anarchy as he stood his ground waiting for an opening to strike. There was something about him that was familiar let alien at the same time. It was if he knows him from somewhere but can't place where they had met. He was like a faded memory the lingered in the back of his mind that wasn't quite all there but wasn't all that gone either. There was also a powerful force that's coming from him that felt like something that he came across before it felt like the power of his Chaos Rune, but was much darker power then the one that he uses.

"Ahhh!" Starfire scream as she was knocked down from the air as Rody fell on top of her spending both of them falling from the air. Making the dragon girls magic canceling spell to be canceled out thanks to having Rody now flying broom to lose its flying magic and ending up falling on her when he flew into the affected area of the spell.

Estella appeared riding her pink colored magic cloud of hers, "Ranma need a hand?"

"I was hoping to face you in a fight. But looks like we're going to have to do this another time," Anarchy said as he pressed a switch on his weapon drawing the blade back in. Rody gave out a yell as Starfire threw him off of her and was about to attack him but was stop by Anarchy as he wave at her to come over to him which she quickly did, "Scout unit hold them here and make sure you don't get caught up in the blast range." Starfire grab onto Anarchy flying off with him into the woods.

Out from the forest bursting out were three Urukkins a female and two males stopping Ranma and the other from following Anarchy as the Urukkins were quickly joined by the rest of their teammates. The female is armed with a lance another with a sword and shield and one with two swords, an armored Fossil holding a huge mace, a female Berserker equipped with those arm guns, and a Skull-Gob with claws burst out of the woods. The Berserker fired her spike guns at Estella making her fall off of her cloud as she duck the spikes shot at her. Ranma charge forward but was knocked back as the Fossil lashed out with its mace which, Ranma blocked with his sword throwing him backwards. Rody cast a 'Dancing Flames' spell but was stopped by the female Urukkin as it cast a 'Breath of Ice' spell stopping his attack.

'This is bad,' Ranma thought to himself as he fought off the two male Urukkins. While he wouldn't say it all of the fights that he's been in have taken a toll on him. If Estella and Rody hadn't stepped on it like that he didn't know if he could have taken on Anarchy as he could tell that he could back up his words when he needs to. The Fossil join in as it swung its mace at him. He duck under its blow and tripped the duel wielding Urukkin as he attacked him sending him falling into the path of the Fossil making the dino falling onto its face. The other Urukkin rush him swinging both his sword and shield wildly forcing Ranma back. Rolling backwards onto his back then forwards between the Urukkins legs Ranma leaped up pulling at the Urukkin legs sending him falling. The Skull-Gob leaped at him but was sent flying back with a kick to its guts.

Looking around Estella cast a magic shield spell protecting her from the spikes being shot at her by the Berserker. She couldn't fight back as she couldn't attack without casting off her shield and she didn't dare to not with those spikes pounding away at her shield. Rody was using his broom to fight off the female Urukkin as she swung her lance at him he was barely holding his own against her as he wasn't much as a fighter. She made a downward blow that he blocked raising his broom she quickly kicked, Rody in his stomach sending him flying several feet away from the fighting ground.

"Ranma!" Jeane shouted came in flying overhead, "We got to get out of here now!"

"Jeane what's the matter?" Ranma shouted up to her.

"No time we got to leave now!" Jeane shouted than felt the build up of a spell that she thought that she would never feel again. She thought that all of those accursed orbs were destroyed since they were deemed too dangerous to be used as if one was used on a person holding a True Rune then the balance of this world would be destroyed. They were lucky that when the Seven Star Dragon Sword had been teleported to Ranma's world that nothing happened since she was very sure that Dark Hat had made sure that everything n this world had reminded balance while the Night Rune was gone from it. But unlike last time coming back to this world was going to be a whole lot harder then last time.

Up on a nearby hill, Sasarai finished chanting the spell to active the green orb given to him by Anarchy. The orb he found out is a Banishing Orb that would banish anyone in the effected area from this world completely. No one has ever came back to the world they were banish from form the records that he manage to find in the oldest of the liberties of Harmonian. They were all destroyed as the danger of banishing someone with a True Rune would be too great and once a True Rune leaves this world then the balance would then be broken. But this was the easiest way to get rid of Ranma from the picture as he was too powerful to fight head on without losing to many soldiers to kill him. He chanted the last words the orb lifting up into the air and glowed brightly then flew off faster then an eye could follow.

Ranma look up as a green glowing ball suddenly appeared overhead. Everyone stop what they were doing staring at the ball. The Urukkins tried to make a run for it as Jeane started screaming as the ball flew down upon them. Estella tried casting a spell to stop it but the ball was coming in too fast. The ball hit engulfing all of them in a green light; Ranma felt his body being ripped apart just like last time as his body broke apart disappearing in thin air.

Rody finally pulled himself free from the bush he was struck in running back to the fight. He saw a strange green light awhile ago but thought little of it as he was caught in the branches of the bush. He got to the spot where he left the others but all he found was a large gapping hole where they had once stood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the woods –

"Master the plan work," Starfire said as she saw the hole first hand after flying over it, "Ranma is finally gone."

"Yes but that scouting was caught up in the blast. And you know how, I hate losing good troops like that," Anarchy said to the dragon girl, "And this has only given us the time that's needed for my plan to take its full shape."

"You're talking like he's coming back," she said to her master.

"Of course he's coming back," he said looking into her eyes, "I know him too well. Ranma will find a way to come back to this world its only when he's coming back is the only factor in this. Once we're back at the base prepare for the Arsenal project."

"This soon?" she asks.

"There's no telling when he's coming back so unlike other villains, I'm not going to relax my guard just because my foe is gone," he said as he opened a portal back to the base, "Signal the troops to withdraw now we're done here."

"At once master," Starfire said as she spat out a fireball that exploded in the air telling the army to retreat for now as horns started blowing throughout the battlefield. She turned and walked with her master who waited for her to finish as they both walk into the portal together. (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the gem room of a goddess –

The Goddess Tyr smiled as she watches her pawns doing her dirty work for her even if she needed to give that new player a magical relic to get rid of the center of chaos in her world. He's up to something but she didn't bother into what he's doing as far as she has seen he's the classical villain wanting to take over the world type. He even taken that key of hers that she had used to first entered this world. The key could open up doorways into other world's even ones that are sealed away that only gods could enter. But she didn't have to worry as the key would only work for a 1st class god or goddess no mortal can use it.

"Now to get everything back on track," Tyr smiled as it was time for her to reform her plan to fit into the plans that have taken shape while Ranma was here, "But Anarchy is right Ranma does have the habit of doing things that most would thought couldn't be done. Better make sure that he's ban on the mainframe from ever entering my world ever again."

"Oh really now?"

"Who dares….?" Tyr shouted angry for someone entering her domain but lost her voice and rage as she saw who it was that had stepped into her home.

"Giving that magic item to your pawns to banish my sister's love wasn't a smart thing to do," Dark Hat said as he walks over to her, "Now what am, I going to do to you for this?"

Tyr's face lost all color as she could feel the heat in his voice. Every god and high demons knew that when one can feel heat in Dark Hat's voice meant that he was angry something that was hard to do. He was mostly indifferent when dealing with anyone outside of his family he does raise his voice time to time but never let his anger to interfere with what needed to be done. To hear or feel any kind of heat in his voice even this little of it meant that he was tricked off. She made a muffled scream as he lifted her into the air by her neck with one arm all of the while retaining his calm composer.

"Now you listen and do what, I say," Tyr nodded the best she could as she tried to break free from his iron grip on her neck, "I have already made it clear to the other gods that this world is off limits for now on for any kind of godly action so you are on your own from now on. You won't give any kind of magic objects that banishes again. You will step out of the shadows if you want to interfere in mortal affairs from now on, no longer will you pull strings from the shadows do you hear me."

He loosens his grip enough to let her to talk, "I do what you want," she choked out. As there was no way she's powerful enough to take someone like him on.

"Good," Dark Hat said but continued holding onto her neck, "Now to make sure you remember to keep your word." His glaze stared down into the depths of her soul as she could only see her death in his eyes she wanted to scream to cry out but she was too scared to say anything as he simply stared at her, "This is the part where you start screaming." Tyr's eyes widen as she finally manage to start screaming. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – What's happing in Ranma's homeworld while he's been gone. I know a sidestory but its going to be a good Halloween base story!

Author's Notes

1 – Like the drummer trolls in LOTR: The Third Age.

2 – Has anyone guess who Anarchy is yet?

3 – What happened to Tyr well you really don't want to know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	50. Hallow’s Eve

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 40 – Hallow's Eve

The city of Shibuya has become the latest hot spot for tourists to visit while visiting Japan. The places where Ranma Jones had battled against the vampire lord Neclord and the host of video game base monsters that he had created with the backing of the crime lords of the city that took place nearly a year ago. A good thing that came out of the crime lords in joining Neclord was that the police have cracked down on crime in the city going from the big crime families since they had help caused the mess that happened in the city. The sites where the major battles took place have become tourists traps as the city wanted to capitalized in getting money back into the city to help rebuild the buildings that been damage during the reign of the vampire lord. Also there was a pair of kids that have been making the news lately. Speaking of which near at the building site where the office building that was the headquarters of the vampire was destroyed; a quickly familiar sight was happening.

People watch from the sidelines as the two resident superheroes of the city fought against an armored teenager who was quickly becoming their supervillain foe. It was the classical bank job with the villain stealing the gold ingots that are being kept in the banks vault. The police tried to stop the villain but we're way above their level as since it has been months since there been any monster sightings the police force have mostly gone back to not carrying guns around on their patrols anymore and carried clubs again.

"I upgraded since we last we met," their foe said as he lifted a park car over his head throwing it at them. He wore a full suit of armor that made him look like something one would find in a European museum. (1) Expect that a suit of armor wouldn't have twin energy cannons on both of its shoulders or have tank treads on the bottom of its feet. A metal claw is attached to his right arm and on his left arm is a ball and chain that's inserted inside of a slot on his armors shoulder. (2) And also the fact that the entire suit of armor look like, it was all pieced together from scrap metal and look as if the armor had been in a fire, "Junkyard isn't about to lose his loot again!"

"Yeah so what," the cities superhero shouted as she flew overhead. She has on a metal headgear that has an orange visor on it that showed data on her foe now and then with a mouth guard that hid her identity much like a mask. She wore a long cape-like dark green overcoat with a light blue as the inner layer color. A red tank-top covered her chest area, but showed a black shirt underneath it. She is wearing black pants loose enough that it did not hug her legs. She's also has on green boots and green gloves. She is riding on top of a glowing disk with lightning coming from one of her hands to the disk and in her other gloved hand she held a metal cane. "The lightning powered Ion is here to stop you once again!"

The boy of the duo is outfitted in an armor suit. The metal of the suit is painted a beautiful shade of scarlet and the lower legs and ankles armor had been in large to be as big and wide as his feet which were about three times the proportions that most people feet size. The upper legs and upper arms are covered with grey tights. His pelvic area was covered by a white metal guard. His lower torso was covered in bands of silvery metal, while his chest area was armored in solid red chestplate. The only aberration was a white vent that jutted out at the chest area. His shoulders are covered by angular white shoulder guards, trimmed with red. His lower arms and hands are in a similar fashion as his legs. From his elbows, his arms widened to about twice the size of a normal size pair, and lined themselves in silver. His armored hands are colored white, and it would've looked like he's wearing gloves, had it not been for the fact that one of his armored hands was twice the size of his right hand. His right arm looks like he has on an over sizes armband on it. He has on like his partner, Ion a metal headgear that has a black visor on it that showed data on it now and then with a mouth guard that hide his identity. His left arm had transformed into a arm cannon like the one that Ranma Jones used. "And Metalgear is here to back her up! And also the only reason you're a supervillain is that you found that prototype power armor that Neclord was making on the sidelines."

"So what about you two!" Junkyard shouted, "Metalgear is like me and you Ion have lightning powers. I on the other hand just manage to piece this armored suit back together after it was thrown into the scrapyard it took me months to get everything working again. While you have that AI that Mind Hat gave you to help you!"

"Hey!" an image of a SD looking Mind Hat suddenly appear from a projection on Metalgear's helmet, "I'm not just an AI, I'm Net Hat the greatest computer ever created! Just like my creator whom, I'm model after."

"As, I said before just because you have the equipment doesn't mean you're all that!" Junkyard said as he powered up his cannons, "Its how you use them that matters!" He fired his cannons blasting Metalgear into the side of a truck leaving a huge dent in the cargo container. Then fired his metal claw launching it at Ion grabbing her then Junkyard reeled her off of her disk pulling her out of the air and slammed her on top of a car.

Metalgear fired a blast from his arm cannon knocking Junkyard away from Ion. The two traded fire as they ran and duck each others cannon fire. Junkyard mostly let the energy blast coming form Metalgear hit him letting his armor take the punishment as his suit could take it. Most of the armor parts were from the pieces of tank armor that came from one of the wreck tanks that were destroyed during the raid on the building of Noclord. Metalgear on the other hand had to do most of the running and jumping as his armor while strong did have a limit of how much it could take.

A bolt of electricity struck Junkyard but all he did was growled as he built his armor to withstand the electrical powers from the cities local superhero, "You're going to have to do better then that!"

"Okay!" Ion shouted as she flew over to Metalgear grabbing his shoulders and channeled her powers into him as he built up power into his arm cannon, "Check out our new trick that we came up with!"

"Double Whammy!" they shouted as Metalgear fired a charge electrified energy blast at Junkyard that sent him flying into the construction site several blocks away.

"Just like last time," Ion said as she watched him disappear as he flew into the horizon, "It's so cool to have an arch-supervillain for us to fight!"

"And we save the gold," Metalgear said.

"But you guys also wreck four cars and a truck," Net Hat said appearing again.

"Hey fighting supervillains like Junkyard isn't easy," Ion said as Net Hat is very much like her creator in pointing out things.

"What other villains he's the only supervillain in the city since ever since he found that cyber battlesuit and put it back together," Net pointed out.

"Shouldn't we go after him so that he won't escape like last time?" Metalgear said as this is what happened last time. Net and Ion agreeing with each other letting Junkyard get away.

"Oh yeah," Ion said as she flew off where Junkyard flew off to. Metalgear followed running after her using his boosters on his back letting him travel at super speed.

When they arrived at the construction site they could see where Junkyard had landed and where he had blasted through into the sewers. The gasping hole into the sewers they could see vines growing on the walls of the open sewer tunnel. Strange things have been happening in the sewers ever since Ranma Jones had gotten rid of Neclord and destroyed his home base. Many people been saying they been seeing strange things in the sewers as some think that some of the monsters may have escaped into the sewers or the chemicals and waste product from Neclord lab many have spawn some monsters in the underground world of the city.

"Just great Junkyard gotten away again," Ion said as she turns to the hologram of Net Hat, "No thanks to you!"

"You know if, I had a body, I would show you guys how it's down," Net Hat said.

"Yeah, yeah let's go home," Metalgear said as they took off as they needed to be home before dinner time.

"Alright," Ion said as Metalgear jump onto her disk and the two flew off to their secret base.

Behind them one of the buds of the vine growing in the sewers open reveling an eye. It watches as the two young heroes fly off before closing again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from downtown –

The underground base for Ion and her partner built right over the old water tower that rested by the river that emptied into the ocean. It was built by Molly when she was still in the city fighting with her group against Neclord. The base was a mix of a teenager room and a high-tech lab. A big computer screen dominated the room that housed the computer mind of Net Hat the digital member the superhero team Generation GX. Ion aka Sayo who first join the superhero ranks during the raid on Neclords tower and her partner Metalgear aka Masato who join her thanks to Net Hat who used her robotic arms in the lab part of the base to create his cyber battlesuit.

"I really need to make a robot body for myself," Net Hat said with her face appearing on the wide computer screen.

"As if you don't bother us enough already," Sayo said as she took off her helmet.

"Well having someone like me to help you to out would help in crime fighting," Net Hat said.

"By the way how did Junkyard get the prototype battlesuit?" Masato asks removing his armor, "I thought that all of the equipment was all taken away by the army."

"Well there was so much going on that the army would have misplace a few items or just thrown them away into the junkyard," Net Hat said, "Besides it happens all of the time in the comics where an army shipment gets lost during transport and ends up in the hands of someone that uses it to become a supervillain."

"Yeah it's something that's only happens in mangas or in animes," Sayo said.

"Leave it to stupid adults to do something like that," Net Hat said.

"That's true," Masato said as he watch news about things that adults do that to him was just plain stupid.

"By the way there's a package is waiting for you at home, Sayo," Net Hat said to her.

"Alright see you tomorrow, Masato," Sayo said as she ran to the exit.

"Okay," Masato said as he was going to take awhile as his armor is hard to get off once it's on.

"So what kind of robot body you think, I should get?" Net asks him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At one of the cities recycling plants –

Junkyard stumbled into the basement pass a vault like metal door, which is located below the main building of the plant. The basement is filled with crates with metal parts and gadgets that he had manage to salvage from the recycling plant above and junkyards in the city. He managed to find most of the equipment in the rubble that came out of the building that was Neclords home base before being leveled during the battle between his forces and that of Ranma Jone's group along with the armed forcers. He was surprised at the amount of items that were thrown into the trash by the government agents after going over what was left of the equipment that was used in creating those monsters. He guessed that those government people didn't really care about the robotic and engines parts that were blown up into pieces in the blast that destroyed the building. He searched around the rubble piles in the landfills and junkyards until he found a vast amount of repairable equipment parts. He managed to find this old sealed off bomb shelter underneath the recycling plant and made it into his home base.

"Those kids got in my way again," pulling off his helmet he reveled locks of unkept black hair that formed into spikes. Reaching down to his feet he took off his boots releasing with a hiss and multiple metallic snaps, followed by more hiss and clicks as the rest of his armored suit came off. Underneath his armor a body of a teenager around seventeen that's looks worn thanks to the kind of life he's been living up till now.

He's been living on his own as far as he could remember. He ran away from the children's home that he been living ever since he was abandoned there the day after he was born. Since then he's been living here underground stealing what he needed to survived on his own. He thought himself how to read and write over the years even learning how to fix broken parts letting him run a small repair business. Then when Neclord came into town he stayed in the shadows hiding from the monsters that traveled through the sewers and back alleyways as he seen the homeless being carried off by those monsters to create more of their kind. Afterwards looking around the area of the blast site he found what was left of the battlesuit in the underground tunnels in the building that weren't mostly destroyed. He got all of the pieces that he could find and got out of there before the army soldiers got down to the sewers to mop up any remaining monsters that had managed to get into the underground tunnels, he was lucky that none of the monsters were in the mood to snack on him as he caught more then a few of them at the corner of his eyes while going through the sewers.

Junkyard sealed the vault door shut so that nothing would get in as he's been seeing some weird things in the sewers lately. He's been trying to make a living by stealing or finding unwanted items in the junkyards in the city, repairing them before selling them to junk shops. Then with the power armor he found he'll be able to make a real living instead of this life he has now. He spent months working on the armor piecing it back together with parts that he scavenged from wrecks of the vehicles that were destroyed during the siege on the tower. With those parts he managed to rebuild the armor using parts from jeeps, helicopters and one of the tanks that was destroyed. It took a whole lot of work with him using everything that he learned in repairing electrical equipments and engine parts, even going stealing books for repairing auto parts to get everything in the armor up working again. In the end he had a fully working robotic battlesuit.

He started small stealing items that he could sell, robbing a truck with supplies of textbooks for the local schools. He sold them to the school kids making lots of money as he was selling them at a lower price then the bookstores are selling them for. Then he began stealing bigger things that he could sell in the black market of the city. Then while breaking into a jewelry store he first met the superhero duo Ion and her partner Metalgear along with that AI of their Net Hat foiled his break in. He knew that Ion was strong as he had watched her fighting in the tower, but he didn't know how powerful Metalgear is as he was the one that had blasted him into the nearby river. Of course being thrown into the river was what allowed him to escape from those two heroes.

"Got to make sure they don't keep on showing up to my robberies or, I'll never have to money to get out of this dump," Junkyard said to himself as he pulls out a bottle from a fridge then sits himself down on a very worn-out easy chair. He sits back letting out a deep breath as he drinks down some of the juice that's made from those healing herbs that's being exported from the US. Then he thought to himself, 'This is much cheaper then going to a doctor for injuries that's for sure.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the home of the Kotobuki's –

"Well you have gotten into quite a battle today," Ran said to her little sister as they sat with the rest of the family for dinner.

"Yeah Junkyard has gotten a major upgrade since that last fight we had," Sayo said.

"How's your back dear?" their mother ask her youngest child as she had saw her getting slammed onto the roof of that car.

"No worries my suit protected me," Sayo said, "Besides, I have a whole case of those medicines that Molly's sister sent over to me."

"Well even so you have to be careful," her father said as he's glad that his youngest child is fighting to keep the city streets clean, but there was one problem with having superheroes and villains in the city, "Also you and Masato have to be more careful with the damages that you two make while fighting against Junkyard."

"Yeah those people whose cars where damage weren't that happy," Yamato, Sayo and Ran's older brother said.

"Hey you try fighting against a supervillain in an armored battlesuit," Sayo said.

"I for one would love to wear one of those cyber battlesuits you wear," Ran said as she was using Sayo's handheld state-of-the-art cellular modem and using it to download the latest music off of the net, "Then I go and handle all of those big bad supervillains for you little sis!" She started laughing making her family sweatdrop.

"Dear you shouldn't download those songs it's stealing," Ran's father said to her.

"Would you rather have me buy all of the CDs with these songs or download them for free?" she asks making her father think about it, "Besides so what if a music star is going to have to wait to buy that new big screen or that new privet jet plane big deal."

"She does have a point there," Yamato said.

"Also what you mean? Other villains, Junkyard is the only villain in the city," Net Hat said appearing by a hologram camera set up inside the house so that she could appear whenever she wants.

"Oh hi Net," Mrs. Kotobuki said to the AI that's been helping Sayo in crime fighting and helping Ran with her homework.

"Yeah you're right that junk heap is the only supervillain in this city," Ran said, "Ever since the fall of that vampire and all of those crime bosses dead and their people arrested since Nails said out loud that they helped her boss in creating those monsters their crime family couldn't wiggling their way out of the mess they made. So which mean's that you and Masato don't really have to do much in crime fighting besides some thieves now and then. Which mean's that besides Junkyard, you have no other supervillains to worry about."

"Gee thanks for the supporting words," Sayo said as she rested her chin on the table.

"Did you open that package yet?" Net inputted.

"Oh yes the package is on the living room table," Sayo's father said pointing to the large package laying on the table.

"So whose it from?" Sayo said ripping the box open.

"From your friend Molly," Yamato said reading the card that came with the box.

Opening the box Sayo found it had a doll inside of it. The doll stood around a foot tall has no nose just a mouth and large eyes. Its skin is tan-white colored with a long stalk of green hair standing up on top of its head. The only thing it's wearing is a small red cape that reaches the ground. It has round orbs with fingers for hands and it has no toes on its feet. (3)

"Hey what kind of doll is that?" Ran said staring at it from the table.

The dolls suddenly spoke making everyone jump, "I am a training robot that Mind Hat my creator made to help Sayo and Masato in becoming superheroes."

"Cool I have my very own robot now!" Sayo cried out grabbing the doll robot hugging it.

"Aren't you small for a training robot?" Ran said eyeing the robot being held by her little sister.

"Mind made me to be able to blend in without attracting attention, since I do appear to be just a doll," the doll said in Sayo's arms.

"Well you are soft," Sayo said as she hugs him.

"I'm made out of metal alloys shaped into cloth like fibers to make my body, giving me a soft body instead of a hard metal one," the doll said.

"Hmm so Mind has finally work out all of the kinks out of the metal fiber project," Net committed.

"So what's your name?" Mrs. Kotobuki asks.

"My serial number is J001 but Molly's little sister calls me Jinks," the doll told them.

"Can I keep him?" Sayo asks her parents.

"What are you going to do for Sayo?" Mr. Kotobuki asks Jinks.

"I been program with all of the fighting data that Mind had recorded from the members of Ranma Jone's group. I know all of the martial arts that has ever existed and I also been program with every tactic that has ever been used in warfare," Jinks said to the group.

"You're an all purpose robotic helper then," Yamato pointed out.

"Give the big guy a cookie!" Net sarcastically said as he pointed out what anyone one with half a brain could have figure out ten minutes ago.

"Great once my training is done me and Masato will be able to beat Junkyard when he shows his face again," Sayo cried out doing a pose like the heroes in the anime shows do making the rest of her family sweatdrop.

"I'm just glad that she doesn't wear an outfit like those girls in Sailor Moon," Mrs. Kotobuki said to her husband who nodded in agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep in the sewer –

A group of four maintenance workers made their way to a clog in one of the tunnels making the pipes to back up. All of them were armed as since there was still a chance that some of those monsters that had stalked the city could still be around in the sewers. They came to a T junction and hang a right after checking for movement in either direction. As with much of their journey so far, there was nothing but the soft lap of polluted water against gray stone, the ripple of sullen yellow light against oily surface. It was a dark and miserable environment that smelled terrible, like urine and mold. When they finally came to the clog, they found that it was a mass of vines blocking the tunnel.

"Where did this come from?" one of the workers ask out loud.

"Look's like whatever this plant is got a mega douse of fertilizer," one of the others said.

"Hey what's with you?" the third worker asks the forth member of the group.

"Heard something moving in the water," the last person said as he used the flashlight on his gun to scan the water behind them.

They stop what they were doing as they scan the tunnel, their searchlights scanning for any kind of movement. Then ripples began appearing on the water coming from something approaching them from the darkness. They raise their weapons as a outline a huge figure began to take shape as it walk into their lights. It made their mouths go dry, their palms sweated. They had a sudden, desperate urge to go to the bathroom.

It was humanoid. Human, almost, in that it had the facial features of a man – except no man glowed so pale, its hairless skin, its body, a luminous near white. No man had claws that extended almost the length of his arms, the talons curved and shining like steel knives, longer on the right hand than on the left. The thick ropes of its veins were visible through its skin; masses of red and white tissue humped over its huge shoulders, across its massive chest. Clusters of blood-red sores were liberally scattered over its three-meter tall body, and much of its lower face had been ripped away, revealing a bleeding, flesh-and-bone grin, which it turned to the four workers now, snicking its talons as though greatly anticipating their meeting.

"Oh god!" one of the workers shouted that quickly turned into a scream as he was pulled under. The other three turned as the watch their co-worker pulled underwater into the mass of vines. Several vines whipped out from the tangled mass grabbing a hold of the closest person near it. The maintenance worker scream as the vines pulled him into the air then silent him as they tore his head right off. The two workers opened fire on the mass of vines but they had completely forgotten about the monster that was right behind them as it ran towards them. Their screams rang throughout the sewers.

Blood began pooling around the tangled mass of vines as the monster finished with its meal. Out from the tangle mass of the large orange pumpkin emerged as roots growing underneath it pulled itself towards the hanging headless body. The roots inserted themselves into the neck of the dead maintenance worker pulling the pumpkin onto the body. As the root stems work their way into the dead body began moving as vines stated appearing popping out of the skin as the once human body began a radical transformation. As how the body of the man was a thin man the new body took on the form of a thin wiry built. The hands of the body ripped apart as tree bark like tissue appeared underneath its old flesh. A face began to from on the pumpkin, two small triangle shape holes hollowed out a large gapping mouth appeared, opening and closing getting use to its new jaws. The workers drab brown uniform was nothing more then rags once the creature was done transforming its host body.

"That's better. Good to have a body again," the pumpkin creature said as it turns to the huge monster that was finishing eating the two workers remains, "Come on we're done here time to plan for some revenge."

The mass of vines parted letting the two walking into the block off tunnel. Back where they had just came from on one of the sides of the tunnel one of the workers radios cling to the side. The radio turned on as their foemen was trying to reach them, "Hello, hello over? Is there anyone there? Where are you guys? Over."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from Shibuya –

In a dojo deep in a heavily forest part of Japan a meeting was taking place. "So we're all here again," Yusuke said looking around the room, "So why are we here again?"

"I mean with Yusuke creating that Demon World Tournament to decide who should rule the demon world till the next one, and that the barrier between our two worlds has been broken letting demons go in and out if they follow the rules that everything is going fine," Kuwabara said scratching his head in confusion.

"Yeah having my old man calling me to take his place as one of the Three Kings wasn't what I had in mind," Yusuke said.

"Well at least Dark Hat sister Top Hat arranged that only a few months would pass on our world while you, Hiei and Kurama went there," Keiko said being glad that he was only gone for eight months rather than years. As they need to work on their relationship which he's still shy about.

"Yes it was so nice of our mistress in doing that for you guys," Morrigan said as she sat with her little sister Lilith, and their 'shared boyfriend'. Who is very worn and tried looking.

"And also making sure that King Emma didn't try to take Yusuke's body after his demon blood awaken," Lilith inputted.

"Well it did gave me a chance to have some alone time," Kurama said as ever since that his human mother met the Succubus sisters she had agreed in having Lilith becoming his girlfriend. And his mother thought that Morrigan flirting with him was just fooling around as she is very close to her little sister. Only if she knew the real truth in what happen and what the two sisters do to him on their dates. He now knows what Ranma must have gone through having more then one woman after him. But of course Ranma wasn't at the point were the girls with him begin tag teaming when they're 'making out' yet.

Hiei wasn't there since he now heads the patrol groups that scan for any humans that wander into Demon World bringing them back to the Human world. Besides the three-eyed half-fire/half ice demon has a thing for Mokuru the Demon Queen who was one of the three rulers of the demon realm. Who had stayed alive as with the other two rulers had given up to Dark Hat when he had come a calling. As only the most foolish of the demons tried to fight against him, while others simply stayed indoors or ran into Hell staying there until it was safe to go back, which made Hild happy as there was so many demons pouring in that there was a housing problem likes that Hell never seen before. And the humans think that they have a hard time finding housing.

"Well Botan and Koenma everyone is here now so what's this meeting for?" Genkai said watching the clock hands clicking by. Puu Yusuke's spirit beast rested by her.

"There has been strange activity going on in the sewers of Shibuya," Botan said.

"Someone is tapping into the spirit world summoning dead spirits to the Human World making my father angry," Koenma stated, "But since Dark Hat is in Human World he can't do what he would normally do in these types of situation."

"Yeah well in Demon World, I asked around and it seems like everyone is afraid of that guy," Yusuke said as when his old man was still alive he had told him what he knew of the Hat family. He didn't find out much from his old man as they were even before his time as only the oldest of the Gods and Demons knew what was true and what were just tall tale's. But even Yusuke's old man said that even in his prime he wouldn't stand a chance against someone like Dark Hat and he had warn him to not even thinking of trying to fight any of his younger sibling either as they're weren't Dark Hat's siblings just in name. Each one of them had their own talent in their chosen fields, each one of them is the most powerful as they have been alive since the beginning of time, taking mortal bodies every now and than so that they would become all high and mighty like the gods have become.

"Yes even if you been fired as the Spirit Detective of the Human World you're still the only active demon hunter that's close to the city," Botan said.

"Well what about those two superheroes?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"Ion and Metalgear are being back up by Mind Hat. So they should have access to the Dark Hunters database on fighting monsters," Keiko inputted.

"But let me guess since Dark Hat force Spirit World to not interfere with the last trouble that happen you're father wants to save face with Heaven and Hell showing that he still has power," Genkai said in a sarcastic tone that she usually used, "Besides the only reason that Dark Hat didn't go march into his office killing anyone who stood in his way, than tell your father to stay out instead of making that deal is because he's not really a demon or a god."

"Yeah that's true," Koenma admitted.

"Whoever is doing this has already managed to summon over a hundred human spirits back to the human world with more being summon as we speak and there's no telling what they're being used for," Botan said.

"All well looks like I'm going to have to leave you two since it's a job thing," Kurama said being glad to have some time to regain his strength back. Then stop when he felt Morrigan and Lilith pressing their bodies onto his, one busty the other slender.

"We're coming with you," Lilith said.

"Besides you guys going to need some backup," Morrigan said, "Some of those bio monsters weren't all destroyed since Dark Hat when he made his sweep of the city just made sure that only the knowledge of creating those monsters were all destroyed. So it seems some of them might have escaped into the sewers of the city."

"Cool road trip!" Kuwabara shouted out, "Been awhile since I been demon hunting."

"And just be careful," Keiko said to her boyfriend then turn to the other couple in the room, "You know you two shouldn't keep on going with Kurama wherever he goes you two are wearing him out."

"Oh really?" Morrigan said looking her over, "How about me and my sister spend some time with you instead?"

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted as Keiko hides behind him as she didn't like the looks the two demon sisters are giving her.

"Fine we let you watch," Lilith wave at him.

"Watch?" Yusuke said as his mind imminently went into hentai mode with the two sisters forcing Keiko down and having their way with her body.

"Pervert!" Keiko shouted as elbowed his head blushing a burning red for him even thinking something like that.

"Some things never change," Botan said watching the two arguing again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the many abandon underground bomb shelters of Shibuya –

A pale woman sat cross legged inside of a circle drawn on the ground. Runes littered the circle that glow a bright red as she chanted words summoning spirits back to the mortal plane. In the middle of another circle is a deep well of polluted water sat in the middle of the chamber as it had served as drinking water but over the year's water from the sewers sweep into the well corrupting it. The room itself contains dozens of glass tanks holding Gamma Hunters that Neclord had shipped out to one of the storehouses near the ocean for some ship raids that he was planning on launching before he learned of the raid on his tower. They're all that remained of the monsters that he had created along with the tyrant that was design to survive underwater. There are also the ones that managed to escape into the sewers during making a large number of monsters now living underground beneath the city.

"So is it ready yet?" a thin pale skin man with green hair asked the woman.

"Toguro this spell takes time," the woman snapped back to him before she went back to her chanting.

"Don't bother Vean she has a job to do," the pumpkin headed monster said as he entered the room with the huge monster following behind him.

"Jack-O so you finally got a new body," Toguro smiled at him.

"Did you get what I ask for?" Jack-O asks him, "Remember without me that Janen Ju tree would still be making you hallucinating non-stop until you finally die and since you are practically immortal, you would have been keeping on seeing that illusion of the fox spirit over and over again."

"Don't worry I have that item you wanted," Toguro growled as he pointed to the barrels full of ashes and bits of bones," You know I'm surprise that the Japanese Government didn't just go and dump all of their remains into the ocean rather then storing them in that bunker. But then again they might have wanted the other governments to not know of what they did to those poor souls. And it makes a good barging chip if they were ever discovered."

The woman finished with the spell as the well started glow an eerier green color. "There the spell is done all you have to do now is give them back their bodies."

"Yes time to get this party started," Jack-O said as he grabs one of the barrels and drop its contents into the well causing a violent reaction. Moans and growls floated up from the well as the bits and pieces took shape forming shapes in the water. Grabbing a barrel full to the brim with blades and scrap metal Jack-O dump it them into the well letting the things growing in the bottom to combine with the weapons he just given them. There were other barrels full of broken weapons that they have collected as well as stolen ones from government storehouses. Jack-O decided to go with what his late master had done in using ideas from those video games to base monsters on as some of those game monsters are more deadly and disturbing than any demon in the Demon World would hope to be. And thanks to the sins from the past he has plenty of fuel to power up his monsters, now that it's his turn to be the most feared crime lord of the city.

"Vean how long will this take?" Jack-O asks the magic user who used her spirit energy along with her magic to summon dead souls from the Spirit World. She was one of the girls that Neclord turned into vampires but unlike the other girls she didn't go with Nails to fight against Fight Hat who tore through them like a hot knife through butter. Also unlike the other girls that were turn she was very interested in magic and the occult. Her parents were very against her in studying in witchcraft and kicked her out of the house when she wouldn't do what they wanted her to do. She had gotten a job as a desk clerk at Neclords tower before he took over and when she nosed around when those girls started disappearing from that privet club in the tower. She found out what the new boss really was, a vampire right out of those American horror movies. She had walk up to him and had asks him to make her into his kind. He was quite amused that she wanted him to turn her as up till than they always scream when he wanted a bite. She became his most loyal servant girl as she was allowed to study under Jestbomb in learning how to use her untapped magic. She surprised everyone on how fast she had learn to use her new found powers, which she used to give her thanks to her parents as she bled them to death. For everything they had done to make her what she has become.

When the raid on the tower started she hid in the shadows as she saw that Neclord cared nothing for the lives of his servants as he sent his enforcers to their deaths. Vean waited till the ones that made their way into the building went up to fight Neclord. As she made her way down to the underground tunnels she had came across the burnt remains of Jack-O who had somehow pulled himself out of the fire that was the upstairs generator room. Using her supernatural strength she carried him with her as well as gathering what was left of the monsters leading them into the sewers before the building blew up. Using the magic she had learn Vean began to raise Jack-O from the dead, as since he is a plant and his only the outer layers of his body were brunt in the fire there was still a chance that like some plants he would start growing again. It was slow as she didn't know much about healing magic but she had the monsters under her to start stealing every magical item's that they could find. She learned about the Spirit World and the Demon World from the demons that Neclord used in creating those monsters of his. Then some months ago from the US came those herbs that could heal physical injures. Hi-jacking one of the delivery trucks Vean dump gallons of the juice made from the herbs into a tank enhancing it with healing magic to make it stronger, than threw Jack-O's body into it and waited. He healed but not in the way she had thought as he became a mass of vines with a single pumpkin in the center, she found out that he needed a human body to attach his head too to be completed gaining his full strength and powers back. In the meantime before he choose a new body to be his host they started work in rebuilding the underworld as the police had cracked down on all of the crime lords networks and businesses leaving it open for new players to enter the game. While Jack-O becomes the most fear Crime lord she would work in the shadows handling the business part of the new underworld they're going to create.

"It will take a day or two to raise this many dead souls back to the human world," Vean said as she watch closely at the bottom of the well as the spirits choosing their new bodies, "Toguro did you also get those other items as well?"

"Got them waiting in the back," the elder Toguro said, "Beside Dokusensha isn't what it use to be not after what happen with Hong Kong and all of that information about them coming out after Dark Hat got rid of the Gentleman's mind books. Good thing too or we all would have been transform when he recreated the world to his image."

"So who did you find?" Jack-O asks.

"Well there were some in storage that had possibilities but I found three that should suit our needs nicely," Toguro said, "And I also stole some others and they're in the cold room, just in case we need them for later."

"Good," Jack-O said.

"So who are they?" Vean asks.

"The two writers who have earn the titles of Masters of Horror and one that created a genre all of her own," Toguro said as when he had first read their works it had scared him in a way that made him look over his shoulders every now and than before he gain his powers that is.

Walking into the room were three figures. One of them was dress in old pre-industrial America clothes colored black. A small cape like cloth is connected to both of the underside of his arms like those of a bat but was feathery like that of a black feathered bird. The man has black hair a small mustache, his skin sickly pale also very thin. The other wasn't even remotely human. It was a massive bulk of flesh that almost touched the ceiling that stood twenty feet high. It's grotesque bulk of fat oozed, hanging off of its massive frame. Its huge maw was filled with teeth, its hand have talons for nails. The only piece of clothes it wore was a cut of shapeless leather warp around its massive waist. (4) The woman of the group held herself tall as she was quite tall. Her black hair stood up spiky style with what look like lightning bolts running on the sides. She wore a full length red bodysuit like a drivers and a brown overcoat. She had a strange aura around her as sparks of lightning flash around her now and than.

"Poe, Lovecraft and Shelley," Toguro introduce the two, "With them this city will know fear, of the likes of which that none have ever seen."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later –

The police have been combing the area of the sewers where the four maintenance workers had disappeared. After a week of searching all they found were bits and pieces of their uniforms and their equipment that weren't swept away by the sewer water. They close the area off putting heavy patrols in the areas where the workers were last seen as there were rumors that some of the monsters that were created by the vampire Neclord are still alive living in the sewers.

"How did we get patrol duty?" a male cop asks his partner as the sat in their patrol car, as maintenance workers climbed down into the sewers to fix a broken pipeline. And because of that the entire street was close down until the pipe is fix.

"Well during the raid on the tower we stayed in HQ while the others were fighting for their lives," his partner said.

"We don't get paid enough for that kind of stuff," the cop behind the wheel said, "Should have listened to my cousin and gotten that transfer to the US. At least there we can get away with more things than around here."

"Yup," his partner said. As they weren't up to the standers of the cops of Japan but were for those in the US, since there weren't that many people joining the police force and they need to have more cops on the force there and didn't do the background checks as they should. (5)

Sounds of screaming filled the air coming from the manhole causing the two lazy cops to grab their guns they been issued getting out of the car. One of the workers popped up trying to climb out but was jerk back down, a gusher of blood shot up from the hole as the mans screams was suddenly cut off. The two cops slowly made their way to the manhole aiming their guns into the hole.

"Maybe we should call for backup?" the driver said.

"Good idea," the other cop said as they ran for the safety of their patrol car.

They reach their car only for a hole to open underneath it swallowing it making them jump back so they wouldn't fall into it. Looking down into the gapping hole they saw a host of pale skin humans in the sewer tunnels. They look human but their bodies look as if they had sprang out of the very ground. Their skins are ghostly pale, dirt and grim clinging to them, the clothes they wore were nothing more than rags. They all carried old digging tools and the two cops spotted to bodies of the workers, they were beaten into the floor of the sewer torn up by those Burrowers. They all stared up at the two cops as they began climbing out of the sewer. The two cops started running but stop in their tracks when they saw what was in the back of them. It was an abomination.

Blindfolded, its hands tied behind its back, wearing only a shapeless and stained cut of cloth knotted around its waist, the thing had suffered horribly, that much was clear. They could see the raised scars, the ancient welts, bloody shackle marks around its ankles. It looked almost human, but for its oversized body and strange flesh – gray and mottled, sitting over lean muscles that had ruptured through in places, exposing raw tissue. They thought they were safe as it didn't have any weapons on it… And there was a splintering, cracking sound, and four asymmetrical appendages, like the long jointed legs of an insect, unfolded from its back, each one ending with a bolt-action rifle. It reeled forward, its gun arms aiming at the two cops. With a sudden burst the rifles fired a steady stream of bullets at the two cops, tearing them apart with its intense onslaught. The two cops fell to the pavement full of lead fill, leaking blood onto the street. The people on the sidewalks started screaming as the fact that monsters were again walking the streets of the city finally sank in, causing a mass panic.

"Hold it right there monster!" Ion shouted as she had heard the gun firer and flew to the location along with Metalgear and Jinks right behind her.

The Trigger-Happy, gun monster aimed its rifles at the flying heroes unleashing a volley at them. Ion used her powers creating an electric energy-field around her, once the bullets hit the barrier they were redirected away from her. (6) While Metalgear didn't had to worry about the bullets as they merely bounced off of his armor. He fired a charge blast from his blaster blowing the gun arm monster into pieces. They landed unleashing their attacks to stop the Burrowers from getting out of the sewers knocking them back where they came from.

"There's too many," Metalgear said as he fired at the leaping Burrowers as they tried jumping out of the hole to get to them. Then he spotted some of them climbing out of the manhole behind them.

"We got to hold them till backup comes," Ion shouted as she zapped the ones coming out of the manhole. Then she jumped back as they began digging their own holes from under the street popping up. Out of one of the holes a huge monster broke its way through the concert. The thing was humanoid but that was where it stops looking like a human. It was like Mr. X in his second form, so badly burnt and charred that it was all but impossible for it to be still alive. The things huge arms dragged on the ground as it was hunchback and a long metal pipe was impaled into its right shoulder, coming from the inside of its burnt body. The beast let out a long howled aiming its pipe at the two heroes, a hissing sound started then a stream of flame came gushing out making Ion and Metalgear take to the air as the red hot flames burnt the area under them. They struck back at the Inflamer hitting it with their energy attacks causing it to exploded, in a blaze throwing the two heroes through the air, but they regain their balance before they hit the side of a building.

The window of the building burst open as a figure wearing a heavy brown cloak crashing through it, next to Ion and Metalgear. Under its cloak it was wrapped entirely in bandages, save for over the eyes, with long broken chains worn randomly over the bandages. Metal clasps are worn on its wrists, neck and ankles of the figure, though the chains connected to them are broken. It swung its chains at Metalgear wrapping around his arm, jerking him from the air sending him flying down to the ground. Just as quickly the figure turned to Ion twisting around in the air lashing out with its leg, knocking her off from her flying disc. She ended up falling on top of Metalgear when she landed. The cloak figure landed in front of them, staring at them with those cold eyes.

"Who are you?" Ion said as she jumps back onto her feet pulling Metalgear up to his feet as well.

"Torment," the figure said as it continued its attack. Throwing punches and kicks at the two heroes never giving them a chance to regain their balance.

'Guys watch it,' Net Hat shouted over the intercom inside of their helmets, 'Each one of those blows can leave a dent on a tank! Your suits will give you some protection but your bodies aren't up to the job to handle that kind of punishment.'

'What you mean you said these suits can withstand tank fire?' Metalgear said.

'Yes they can but if you shake a can of meat long enough you'll damage the meat inside,' Net said, 'Mind never design those suits to be invincible you know.'

'Just great,' Ion said as she block a blow meant for her head with her cane as she tried zapping Torment with an electric blast, but it quickly dodged the blast and quickly renewed its attack on them, 'How about some backup?'

'Guys these things are popping up everywhere in the downtown center,' Net said as both of the kids eyes widen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the shopping district –

A woman screamed from inside of her car as she tried driving out of the chaos that was happening all around her. Only to be silent as a bladed arm thrust in through her window. The creature pulled one of its bladed arms out of the now driverless car as it lost control. The monster is a tall thin figure, dress in loose fitting pants that have seen better days. Both of its arms are cut off and been replace by metal blades, the things head is being held in place by a steel harness as its head had been cut off. It jumped off from the car joining the others of its type in the massacre that was taking place on the streets of the shopping district. These creatures just suddenly appear jumping out from the sewers and cracks that appeared in the streets. Their claw feet and bladed arms allowed them to climb on any surface as they chase after their next prey. They were mainly cutting the peoples heads off with their blades completely or mostly off. Those people that manage to survive the bloodbath would name this monster the, Beheader.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the business area –

Businesspeople were running for their lives as they shove and push their way out of the buildings, trying to escape the horrors within. While others who couldn't get of the buildings leaped from the windows to their deaths as it was a far kinder fate then what was inside of the buildings. They were a compound of all that is unclean, uncanny, unwelcome, abnormal, and detestable. They are a ghoulish shade of decay, antiquity, and desolation; the putrid, dripping eidolon of unwholesome revelation, the awful baring of that which the merciful earth should always hide. They're eaten-away and bone-revealing outlines of leering, abhorrent travesty on the human shape; and in its moldy, disintegrating apparel an unspeakable quality that scared everyone out of their minds that saw them. The creatures ran after the fleeing people as a starving animal would when it sees food for the first time in a very, very long time. In groups they tore, ripped apart and feasted on the people that they caught to feed the unending hunger within themselves. They would be known as the, Ravenous.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the hospital –

People ran screaming as monsters made their way through the hallways. No one knew where they came from as they all started appearing out of closets and the stairwells. They were humanoid, had two arms and two legs, a torso, and a head. That was where the similarities to homosapiensended. They had no face, nor genitals, they were like flesh colored mannequins with a growth of dark hair that covered their faces showing nothing underneath the tangled mass. That wasn't the worst of it though. Its flesh _moved_. It didn't move like flesh does when people walk. They...writhed within their skins, churning and shifting with wet, horrible sounds. Large drops of black liquid streamed down their bodies. They were like a giant flesh colored water balloons with their shapes constantly changing; the fluids, organs, and bone structure inside was causing their skin to stretch and warp. Right before the people inside the hospital eyes, the things shrank in sizes and started to develop hips and breasts, then midway through that shift it went in reverse and started to gain height and muscle. Then they shifted again to female features but only on one side, then again. They were all in a constant state of shift, a living variable. The liquid that dripped off of their bodies released clouds of gas into the air, causing the people that breathe in the gas to choke and withered in agony as they felt their insides being eaten away. While others scream as their flesh instantly rotted falling off of their bodies in large chunks. When they touched someone the person's body part that came in contact with one of the monsters swelled like a balloon turning purple and large blisters forming on the effected area. Those people that manage to get out of the building would dub them as the, Infecters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the riverside –

The docks were in full panic as monsters crawled onto the pier. Water bloated monsters rose out of the water attacking the people that were on the docks. The monsters look as if they were victims of frostbite as their flesh look to have been snapped raw, blacken and thin to the bone by the cold. They wore water damager rages on their boney bodies, the very air around them dropped below zero quickly and frost began to form on objects on the pier. When they grab someone their bodies became blacken as if the person's body became inflected with frostbite that quickly spread through their bodies in the matter of seconds. The river patrol tried fighting back, firing at the monsters finding that they're very brittle shattering like glass when a body part got hit. But they acted like they didn't even notice when they lost a body part as they just kept coming at the people on the docks. And they didn't move slowly like as the zombies that they look like but move like ice-skaters as their feet seem to create sheets of ice underneath their feet allowing them to move with great speed as they didn't slip or fall as the people running from them quickly found out. They would be known as the, Frost-skates.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At one of the banks –

Inside of the vault of the bank Junkyard was finishing loading the sacks with yen notes. He had decided instead of going for a robbery for what the tellers have that he would just go for what they have in their backroom. Using the sewers he used a cutting torch to cut his way into the vault. And since this vault has a time lock on it to only open in the mornings he didn't had to worry about anyone walking into the vault.

Then the screaming started as his radio station since he built one into his suit, suddenly cut off the music that was playing to report that monsters were attacking the downtown part of the city. Taking a quick scan of the sewers that he had just came from, they were crawling with monsters. Junkyard quickly put back the cut section of the wall back in place as he didn't want to fight off a horde of monsters in a small room. Powering up his shoulder cannons he aim for the vault doors hopping that his cannons would be able to blast through the heavily enforced metal doors. But than the doors were suddenly ripped open from the outside the person through the three ton door away revealing a tall woman dressed in an outfit that reminded him of that boss in Metalgear 3. A thin green haired man stood next to her.

"Well now look at what we have here Toguro," the woman said.

"Shelley this is the cities one and only supervillain Junkyard," the man Toguro said.

"Hey I got here first steal from the other banks!" Junkyard said uneasy as that woman had rip that door off of its hinges. And there was no telling what that guy's powers are either.

"Sorry but we have other plans," Shelley said as volts of electricity ran through her raised arm, Toguro's fingers elongated becoming claws.

Junkyard powered up his weapons as he sees that he's going to have to fight his way out. The part of the wall that he had cut through burst open as a huge monster made its way in. The monster look like one of those Hunters, but it was much taller then one of those hunched monsters. A long spike fin ran down its spine, web hands and feet that have fins running on the sides of its limbs. A huge mouth that took up most of its face as it didn't have a neck and large black eyes stared at him.

"Just great," Junkyard said as the fish like monster leaped at him. Outside of the vault the bodies of the dead guards of the bank lined the hallway leading to the vault. The sounds of fierce fighting rang out from the vault unheard from anyone inside the bank as most had ran away when the monsters started appearing outside or were dead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Above ground –

Ion was thrown through the air as Torment grabbed her off of her disk and threw her through a glass window. Metalgear fired at Torment but he proved to be too fast for him to lock onto as he easily evaded each one of his blast. Torment duck under one blast as he ran up to Metalgear slapping his blaster arm away as he tried to blast him. He threw punches in rapid firing action leaving dents in his chest, then twisted around delivering a roundhouse kick to his head that would have taken his head off if it wasn't for him turning his head in time and his armor that took the blunt of the blow.

"Metalgear!" Ion shouted as she jumps out of the broken window zapping Torment knocking him away from her friend.

"Ion get him out of here!" Net Hat shouted over the intercom inside of Ion's helmet, "You're no match for him now. Fall back and regroup."

"Okay," Ion said as she hoped on her disk grabbing Metalgear and flew off with him.

Torment leaped into the air grabbing for her but was blasted back down as Ion turn and struck him with a bolt of lightning. Torment fell onto the street landing on top of a car. But quickly leaped back onto his feet and turn his eyes upward as he watches the flying figures of Ion and Metalgear flying higher than he could follow. "Run for now little ones, it's not over just yet." Torment punch the ground under him making a large hole on the street, letting out some monsters out of the sewers before stepping back down inside the underbelly of the city.

Ion held onto Metalgear as they flew through the air, "Net can you contact the Dark Hunter's? We're going to their help to handle this one."

"Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you," Net said as she had already sent a massage to the US to send in some help.

Ion's view suddenly became green as a mass of green vines sprang out of the windows of a building as she was flying by it. Losing the control of her disk she crash onto a roof of one of the building. More vines burst up from below the building the vines open like a flower revealing a monster that Ion thought that she would never see ever again.

"Jack-O no way, I killed you!" Ion shouted staring at him as he had charge from the last time she had seen him. He was a lot thinner gaining a scarecrow look that made him even scarier then before.

"When you kill someone, you better make sure that they're really dead," Jack-O said as he steps onto the roof. He held out a hand making a small pumpkin craved into a jack-o-lantern, "Now lets start where we left off," he threw the pumpkin at Ion who quickly grab Metalgear who was still out after the beating he receive from Torment. She jumps off of the building as the pumpkin landed creating a huge explosion that throws both heroes into the middle of the street.

Ion shakes her head trying to regain her balance. Looking up she saw Jack-O holding two more of those pumpkin bombs smiling down at her. Ion knew she couldn't grab Metalgear and run out of the range of the blast in time. She was going to have to pick two choices that would save one or kill them both.

"Soul Fist!"

A huge energy ball struck Jack-O knocking him back and making him drop the bombs that blew up when the hit the roof. Ion turn around where the blast had came from to see a green haired woman with bat like wings on her back and a smaller pair on her head flying over to her. And Ion couldn't help but notice that she had a body that most women would kill to have.

"Guys over here!" the bat woman shouted as a jeep drove up the street. The jeep held four people inside, three guys and a blue haired woman. And right above them was another bat like woman but with a slender built flew over head.

The jeep stop in front of Ion and Metalgear, "Quick get in we got to get out of here," the driver a redhead said as the two bat women started firing energy attacks at the horde of monsters that's following them. They traveled in an almost unending stream of creatures that were seldom completely human as no two look alike. Most of the bodies, while roughly bipedal, had a foreword slumping, and a vaguely canine cast to them. A man suddenly burst out from one of the buildings as a Beheader chase after him. He was quickly seeped up in the mass of monsters, being torn apart in a matter of seconds. The monsters were the Legions.

Ion quickly threw Metalgear into the back seat and jump in. The driver hit the gas and took off down the street as the Legion race after them. The two bat women continued firing onto the mass of monsters trying to buy the people in the jeep time to get away. A small figure suddenly appeared in front of the horde of monsters.

"Jinks!" Ion shouted seeing her doll appearing out of nowhere. Jinks brought his hands together forming a ball of energy, than fired sending a beam of power into the horde of monsters clearing a clear pathway into their ranks. The monsters stop running and turn fleeing from the small doll, who has just destroyed a large number of them in one blow.

"Ion," Jinks said as he flew into the jeep into her arms, "The monsters have the entire downtown area under their control now."

"Great so we have to fight an army of monsters now," a tall brown reddish haired guy said.

"Not now we got to get this boy to a doctor quickly," the blue haired woman said.

"No," Ion said, "Go northeast my hideout is over there. We'll be safe there."

"Good plan," the driver said as he turns northeast.

Jack-O reappeared riding on those snake like vines with him being the head of the serpent. He's spitting out his acid breath and throwing those pumpkin bombs of his at the jeep and at the two flying women as he race after them. The two women evaded his attacks and flew off as they followed the jeep making its way out of downtown area with him following as well.

"I don't think so!" the black hair guy shouted as he made his hand into a gun and fired a beam of energy at Jack-O. The beam cut into the mass of vines cutting the top half of the vines sending Jack-O falling.

He got up to see the one that almost killed him get away along with those new friends of hers. "You might live for now but the downtown of this city is now mine," Jack-O smiled as his forces have already overran everything in the downtown area giving him a firm hold on the city of Shibuya.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the US –

"Alright I understand," Nenene Sumiregawa said over the phone, "I tell them right now. And you're coming home this week right? Okay Doc we have the house ready for your homecoming."

Nenene put the phone back on the hook as she walk down into the living room. The doctor was away at his old university as the school had open, a supernatural class as magic and monsters were reintroduced to the modern world. And had asks Doctor Jones to teach the class as he was the only expert that that could get a hold on as the people that had studied on magic and the supernatural were laugh at or fired from their jobs. Who were now in high demand as they had known of magic and the supernatural for years, and now were rubbing it into the faces of their critics. Since they could no longer say that, magic and monsters aren't real anymore. Jones class had quickly filled as a whole new generation of seekers of knowledge came in to learn all that they can about the supernatural. As well as some of the girls trying to get Dr. Jones to give their numbers to his grandson Ranma.

Stepping into the room she saw the two older paper sisters sitting on the couch with Yomiko and Nancy. Junior and Anita laying on the floor doing their homeworks as they watch the wide screen TV. They were watching the news as reports of monsters attacking Shibuya again flashing on the screen.

Nenene walked in front of the TV gaining everyone's attention, "Alright you guys all know that Shibuya is under attack, well it's time for us to earn our pay."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – With downtown Shibuya under control of Jack-O, Ion and the others must retake it. With the monsters over running the streets can the group that Ion met while running away can help her as Metalgear recovers from his fight with Torment? And what is Jack-O's plan? Ion and Metalgear finally met another group of superheroes who are also have ties with Mind hat. Next time in 'Fright Night!'

Author's Notes

1 – Think of the armor of Al's in Fullmetal Alchemist but not a well built as it's in the show.

2 – Think of the Russian Gundam in G Gundam .

3 – Mario RPG the last great game that came out on Super Nintendo so anyone that played it should know who the doll is.

4 – Lovecraft is modeled after his creation the Cthulhu

5 – Read it in a US Weekly issue.

6 – Volgin's suit from Metalgear 3

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	51. Fright Night

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 41 – Fright Night

Chaos once again filled the streets of downtown Shibuya as monsters straight out of the darkest of nightmares rampage through the city. A red jeep race through the streets as it darted around the cars that littered the road abandon as the monsters had ripped their drivers out of their seats. The jeep held seven passages while two bat-winged women flew over head of the car. The driver turns the jeep down into a side street going through tight alleyways till they reach the river.

"Okay now just go down to the riverside and drive north along it until we reach a drain pipe," Ion said to the redhead driving the jeep.

"Okay," the redhead said as he hit the gas driving along the riverside.

"So who are you people anyways?" Ion asks as those two bat-like women landed on the speeding jeep.

"The driver is Youko Kurama also known as Minamino Shuuichi a five-tailed fox demon and the person next to him is Yusuke Urameshi a half demon both of which are S-class demons. The one next to you is Kazuma Kuwabara a powerful spirit energy user. The woman is Botan the reaper around this area. The two bat-like women are Morrigan and her younger sister Lilith who are Succubus's," Jinks explain to Ion.

"How did you know who we are?" Morrigan asks looking at the small robot.

"I'm the creation of Mind and been program with the information from her sister Top's database," Jinks explain.

"Oh so mistress downloaded you with all the info she has on us then," Lilith said.

"Yes and almost all of the fighting skills that she knows of as well," the doll like robot said.

"So you guys came to help with the monsters?" Ion asks as she gave Metalgear a bottle of healing juice who's laying in the back with her.

"Yeah we gotten reports of strange activity around here and about a week ago someone summon spirits from the Spirit World back to the Human World so my boss asks us to go look into the matter," Botan said, "But I never imagine that someone would create those monsters using those spirits."

"Yeah the moment we started destroying them those dog monsters came out of no where and we had to run from them," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah there were just too many of them and they would have dog piled us if we didn't get away in time," Yusuke said, "I mean, I could have blasted them but I would have ended up destroying a good portion of the city if I did."

"What a little damage is expected in something like this," Lilith said.

"Yes that's true but we can't let people know what we can do," Kurama said keeping his eyes on the road. He spied something shiny along the riverbank and stops the jeep to get a better look.

"It's Junkyard," Ion shouted as she got a good look at the armored figure laying on the riverbank. Junkyard was looking more like his name shake this time as his armor was even more wreaked and ragged then the last time she had seen him.

Net Hat suddenly pops up coming from the hologram projection camera in Metalgear's helmet. "He's badly injured better take him with us," the AI said as she had done a scan on him seeing the damage done to him, "Look's like he fought his way out of an ambush."

"What the?" Kuwabara said as he stared the SD image of that girl Mind Hat.

"You never seen a advance computer AI before?" Net asks out loud.

"Something you gotten from Mind right?" Botan asks Ion who nodded. Yusuke went out and carried Junkyard to the jeep, then unloaded him in the back between Morrigan and Lilith.

"Hey, I'm not a thing I'm Net Hat the most advance computer ever made!" Net shouted enlarging her head in demon-head mode at Botan making her cowered in fear.

"So how far is it to your base?" Kurama asks.

"About half a mile more," Ion said, "So step on it." The redhead nodded and took off down the riverside. Above them dusk was already falling upon the city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the US inside of the manor of Dr. Jones –

"So what's the low down on the monsters attacking Shibuya?" Yomiko asks Nenene working the computer consol in Minds lab.

"Well from what I gather from what people have been posting on the net there are eight different kinds of monsters running loose in downtown Shibuya," Nenene said as she type on the keyboard making pictures of ghoulish looking people holding mining equipment appearing on the computer screen, "Burrowers – that's what they been name and for good reason. These guys are responsible for the other monsters appearing everywhere at once. They have dug tunnels into buildings and made it impossible to travel in the sewers as they have been reported to use their digging tools on anyone that they see. They seem to dislike sunlight but aren't afraid to walk around in it to chase after someone. From the police reports they can be dealt with using small arms firer but they seem to be able to survive being shot at pointblank range before dying."

Next came the picture of a monster that's wrapped in heavy bondage, with four rifle spider like arms coming out of its back. "Trigger-Happy – as its name suggest this monster while blind-folded is an excellent marksmen and with its rapid firing rifles can quickly overwhelm any attacker. These guys are slow moving but with that kind of firepower they have they don't have to be. They seem to locate people by sound and their firing range is about a mile. What ever happens do not let them draw a bead on you are they'll fill you up with lead before you know what hit you. The police have all been pin down or have been force to retreat each time they meet with a group of these monsters as they don't need to reload their weapons. The cops barely got a shot or two before they were force to run."

Then came a picture of a monster that's looks kind of like a burnt up giant gorilla with a pipe sticking out of one of its shoulders, "Inflamer – these monsters are living flamethrowers and are very strong. They're fewer in number than the other monsters but they do a whole lot more damage then the other monsters as well. Several blocks and buildings are on fire thanks to these guys running around. Fire doesn't hurt them at all and like that enforcer of Neclord's Afterburn their bodies can burn anything that comes in contract with them. The police have tried shooting them but these monsters prove to be able to withstand small arms firer very easily. They're also very fast for their sizes and can climb on walls, they're also very strong as some are reported to have been throwing cars around."

Up came a picture of a humanoid with its head cut off being held in place with a metal harness, both its arms been replace with steel blades. "The Beheader – these monsters are very fast and thanks to their arm blades can climb on almost any kind of surface. They can pop up from almost any sizes hole or crack like rats as they have quickly overwhelm any arm forces that have tried to set up a base of operations in the downtown area. They can be dealt with small arms firer but because of their speed they can avoid being shot at easily. People have been reported wasting dozens of rounds just trying to hit just one of them. And even if their heads are blown off their bodies can still move on their own like how chickens can sometimes live with their heads off." (1)

Zombie looking monsters suddenly appeared on the screen. "Ravenous – these zombie like monsters are just like their counterparts eating anybody they get a hold of. Unlike the slow moving zombies they move more like live humans then undead like in that remake of 'Dawn of the Dead' or '28th Days Later'. They're not that strong more then an average person but they attack like wild animals and they travel in groups. Killing them is easy enough but since there are so many of them its better just to run when face with a large group of them. Also while they do look like zombies their bites don't turn people that they bite into one of them."

Then came pictures of flesh colored looking mannequins monsters with long dark hair covering their faces. "Infecters – these monsters are just like their names as they infect anyone that has come in contract with them with a super infection. The liquid that drips off of their bodies release gas that poisons anyone that breathes it the effects are random from choking to death to people throwing up their insides out of their bodies. And touching them is out of the question as they're poisons even to hit with your body. But like water balloons like how they move they can be easily killed as any hole will leek the liquid inside of them out. But the liquid is also poison, releasing a cloud of gas out when they die so keep as far from them as you can."

Then came the image of something that looks human but suffers from a case of extreme frostbite. "Frost-skates – these monsters are the fastest of all of the monsters and are found near any body of water. They spring out from even a small mud puddle, they seem to be able to teleport in and out of water at will making them extremely dangers as this ability allows them to appear anywhere. When they touch someone they become inflicted with frostbite and in some cases they totally freeze over and shatter like glass. The way they move is that their feet create sheets of ice underneath their feet and move like skaters. Shooting at them is all but impossible but for the best marksmen when they are at their full skating speed. But since they're so close to ice they are very vulnerable to heat and once they have been trip off their feet they can be easily taken out as their bodies aren't that strong or can take much damage."

Finally came pictures of dog like creatures. "Legions – these monsters travel in vast hordes, from the reports that are coming in they number in the hundreds. They're the main reason why the arm forcers of Japan can't retake downtown Shibuya as they quickly overwhelm any forces trying to retake any of the cities blocks under their control. Shooting at them is pointless unless a group is armed with machine guns as that's the only way to keep them at bay. They can't climb up walls but they can leap from any handhold that they can find. When you see one of them then the rest aren't that far behind it so it's better to run for high ground. They seem to get around through the sewer tunnels so on any open streets they can suddenly come out pouring from the sewers so be careful."

"So how are we supposed to fight against an army like that?" Anita asks.

"We have dealt with superpower beings but this is something that's out of our level," Yomiko said.

"Better just call Dark Hat to clean up," Nancy said.

"Yes I thought of that but when I sent an e-mail to Top she e-mailed me back saying Dark's away dealing with something right now and won't be back for a while," Nenene answered them.

"So how are we supposed to stop them then they have the power and the numbers to hold that part of the city for a long time?" Michelle the tallest of the paper sisters said.

"Also how are we going to get to Shibuya from all the way from here?" Maggie asks.

"Well there's the teleportation gateway that Mind came up with the last time she was here," Junior said, as the last time she was here three weeks ago she had shown him and Anita her new invention.

"Somebody talking about Mind?" Net Hat yelped out appearing on the computer screen.

"Net what's up?" Nenene asks the computer AI as she had met her already when Mind was downloading her with some upgrades, "I thought your helping those superheroes Ion and Metalgear out."

"Yes that's what I came here for," Net said as pictures of a figure in a brown cloak and wrap in chains appeared on screen, "This figure showed up when Ion and Metalgear were trying to stop the monsters when they first appear. He calls himself Torment and seems to be one of the head guys in charge in the attacks going on around here. Torment has proven to be extremely fast, strong and his fighting skills from what my scans on him I took during the fight with Ion and Metalgear it puts him on a level that ranks with the strongest fighters in the world. Also it looks like Jack-O who Ion fought during the raid on Neclords tower is still alive. He's the one that release all of these monsters using a magic spell to summon spirits from the Spirit World. He's also much more powerful then the last time he and Ion met as he can control plants and throw pumpkin bombs now."

"So how are we going to fight against that?" Anita asks.

"Simple really Mind thought something like this would happen so she upgraded those costumes that you guys wore when those get backers came over here for those files," Net said as she actives a switch in the lab. Causing a metal wall to open up revealing the costumes that they had wore and three more costumes as well.

"What the?" Nancy said as she stares at the three new costumes two are for women while the other one is for a guy about her son's sizes. Two of them look kind of alike as they have skull like helmets and designs on them. Both are black bodysuits incase with bone like armor wrap around them. And the last outfit is a flowing dress like outfit like one that a priest would wear colored purple. A helmet like a VR helmet stood out of place on the mage like robe it's attach to.

"Let me guess the last costume is for me right?" Nenene asks Net who nodded back, "Why I'm no fighter?"

"Yes but that's easily handle," Net said as a strange looking staff suddenly thrust up beside the mages outfit. The staff was metal but has a multicolored gleam to it that change color with the light. A large colorless crystal sat on top of it, about the sizes of a fist, "This staff is magical it's an elemental staff that lets its user to command lightning, water, fire, wind, and earth. It also lets you use healing magic and defending magic as well."

"Wait so I'm the magical back up then?" Nenene said looking over the outfit.

"Yeah besides you did well commanding those duel monsters that Top Hat leaned to you," Net said.

"Yeah but after their job was done with they tried to get me to join their party and from what I read from them they wanted me to be the guest of honor," Nenene said as after Dark Hat had left the girls had all but rip her clothes off asking her to join them for some 'fun', "I was lucky to get out of there in one piece I mean those women acted more like guys then women."

"You can say that again," Nancy said as more then a few of them had hit on her before they went back to Top Hat.

"So why are we going to dress up for this then?" Junior asks looking over his costume and at the weapon that came with it which is a gun, picking it up he looks it over, "A Ruger MP9 Submachine Gun that uses 9x19mm Parabellum rounds equipped with a stock to allow better aim and less recoil when firing a steady burst. But this MP9 can be loaded with armor piercing rounds instead of the standard rounds it normally uses. The hand grip is design to allow the person firing it to be able to firer without fracturing their hand from the heavy recoil from firing the gun."

"Well you know your weapons," Net said then turns to Nancy who is looking over her own gun, "That gun is the M66-SD MP Silenced Submachine Gun. This Silenced Submachine Gun is equipped with a scope, flash suppresser, and a silencer for stealthy takedowns. Due to its light weight, it is extremely portable and easy to maintain. The Silenced Submachine Gun is an extremely versatile weapon with very little recoil and offers several strategies for the wielder to choose from. The weapon offers full-automatic fire, capable of dishing out quite a bit of damage. The silenced semi-automatic function acts as a sniper tool, capable of dealing mass amounts of damage if aimed properly. This weapon is capable of taking down an opponent with one well-placed shot to the head. This suppressed round is very accurate, and can be fired accurately from a long distance. Because it is silenced, it is possible to catch opponents off-guard. If one is detected, the primary full-automatic fire can fair well in elevated fire-fights. The Silenced Submachine Gun is a very diverse weapon, and it is highly suggested that any soldier be familiarized with this weapon." (2)

"So Mind came up with a new type of gun," Nancy said looking over the hand held gun then spotted a large gun behind the first one, "What kind of gun is that?"

"The PatriotX1 an assault pistol developed for Top's Security force. It uses 5,56mm X 45 ammunition that can punch through most body armor. The feeder mechanism inside the drum magazine forms an 'OO' shape which makes it hard to conceal but the value in the drum magazine design is that it holds two-hundred rounds per load. And can firer continues without overheating that's to the metal that Mind used in making this gun that can withstand intense heat before melting. But the barrel will become too hot to touch if you firer it for too long and but it won't melt so if you need to change barrels you better wear overmites," Net explain to her. (3)

"So they get the heavy weapons while we got none?" Anita said looking at the cool weapons that Nancy and her son Junior gotten.

"Well you girls do have your paper powers," Net said to the four paper users, "And you girls also been learning how to use the hidden weapon technique which means you girls won't be running out of papers to use in a fight. But the costumes that you girls wore before have been updated." Net drifted over to the costumes for the paper sisters, "These outfits are totally bulletproof and can withstand explosions from most bombs. They also enhance your powers and make's you twice as strong, faster then you girls were before. And you also had notice that they gives you abilities that you didn't had before. Maggie with your snake costume you move with great stealth and speed of a snake. Michelle your ability of creating creatures was greatly enhanced allowing them to move on their own and think for themselves. Anita yours let you to leap on jump like Tigger and allow you to cling to almost any type of surface. And Yomike your mummy outfit combined with paper wrapping makes you all but unstoppable to most firer arms."

"Okay but why do we need to wear costumes?" Michelle asks.

"I don't mind wearing that snake outfit but why do we need to wear them?" Maggie asks Net.

"Simple really you girls don't want to be recognized right?"

"Yes of course we don't," Yomiko said as they didn't want to be in the spotlight.

"That's why superheroes wear costumes it hides who they are and plus it gives them a cool look," Net said, "Besides Ion and Metalgear wear them and they look cool wearing them. Also I'll be teleporting you guys to their base as they're already there. One more thing," Net turn to Nancy, Junior and Nenene, "You three need codenames."

"Well I guess I stay with Writer," Nenene huffed as she knew she could have come up with a better name then that when the Get Backers came for a visit.

"I'll be Spectrum," Nancy said.

"I'm Phantasm," Junior said as he remembers one of the villains in that Batman anime calling herself that name.

"So when are we leaving?" Nancy asks as she loaded her guns.

"Soon as you girls put on your costumes," Net said.

"I'll be in the other room then," Junior said as he took his costume and phased into one of the storerooms in the lab.

"Well time to earn our pay," Nenene said as she took off her clothes and began putting her mages outfit on, the others quickly followed suit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Japan deep underground –

"So how's the attack going?" the female vampire Vean asks as Jack-O came back from the surface.

"It looks like Ion and her friend Metalgear have made some allies," Jack-O said his body having healed from the damage it received during the chase, "I saw two S-class Succubus's flying in the air and a jeep hold four people in it. From what I saw two of them are S-class demons while one is human but with strong spirit powers and one of those reapers that lead souls to the afterlife. They help those two whelps escape from me."

"What did they look like?" Vean asks.

"The Legions were the ones that were chasing them when they showed up ask them," Jack-O said.

Vean used her magic to look through the Legions eyes when they were chasing the jeep a trick she had pick up from one of the demons she had met while looking around in the demon world, "That must be Yusuke Urameshi crew of spirit detectives," Vean said once she saw him through the eyes of her monsters.

"You know him?" Jack-O asks her.

"Yes I was in the Demon World when the Demon Tournament to decide who should rule the Demon World for the next three years began," she explain, "From what I saw he and his companions aren't people to take likely. He ranks as one of the strongest demons in the Demon World right now and he can easily destroy you if it weren't for the upgrades that I gave you while you were still healing."

"Yes who would have thought that by mixing magic and the bio-technology that my late master created would allow a demon like me to level up to S-class without all of the training that's required to reach this level," Jack-O said.

"Good thing that I took samples from the demons that fought in the tournament to give you that major power-boost," she smiled, "Who knew that by injecting the finish product into you while you were regenerating would boost your powers to S-class level. And because you were created through the power of magic you have the ability to use both spirit and demon powers."

"Yes but even with my new powers I won't be able to handle the combine forces of those demon hunters once they start arriving to stop this monster upraising taking place here. Then there's Dark Hat once he's contacted by the Japanese government we stand zero chance in fighting him. Once he appears then this invasion will be over before we can blink. We need to have everything in place before that, the monsters we summon will be able to buy us the time we need but once the demon hunters and the army arrives then things will become very complex."

"Yes I know, I already having everything going as plan. Everything should be in place in the time frame we set up." Vean eyes turn to the open door, "Torment how's the takeover going?"

Stepping out of the shadows the cloak figure spoke, "The either area of downtown Shibuya is now under our control. The police have tried to take back the streets we have in our control but they have been easily handled."

"Good," Vean said as she brought out a cell-phone dialing a number, then waited till someone picked up, "Hello Poe, you have all of the packages in place? Good once you have them all meet use at the treatment plant for the next step of the plan. And bring Overkill with you I have a feeling that we're going to need him."

"So where's Lovecraft?" Jack-O asks the vampire.

"Oh he went ahead to help the monsters to clear the treatment plant of any humans that might still be there. Toguro and Shelley broke into the bank for that item kept there but they ran into trouble as Junkyard was already there that supervillain with that battlesuit Neclord was building. The water tyrant Fins also fought with Junkyard but he escape to the sewers and down the river when he blasted the tunnel to the river. They did find that metal box in one of the safes but still you haven't told me let what's in the box."

"Oh nothing really just the sample that Neclord had lock up just in case his plans failed," Jack-O grinned.

Vean eyes widen slightly as she realized what could be in the box, "So you're going to… so that's the reason why you wanted to take over the water treatment plant so it be able to spread all throughout the city as quickly as possible."

"Yes and once that happens this city will go up in atomic fire that will burn this city to the ground," Torment said as he clutches his hands into a tight fist, "Than after that I will spread it to the rest of this forsaken island nation."

"Yes and if that fails there's still plan B," Jack-O smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Ions base –

Both Metalgear and Junkyard were place inside the healing tanks to recover from their wounds. Ion and Jinks sat at the main computer talking with Net about what to do next as the monsters now have the downtown area in their complete control now. Yusuke and his friends were busy looking over her base and the gadgets kept there.

"Wow check this out," Kuwabara said as he looks over a game consol, "She has the new PS3 I didn't even know it was even out yet."

"Oh Net look over the designs plans and made one for our base," Ion said.

"So this is what its like to know a super genius," Botan said looking at the high-tech equipment that's laying around the base. The jeep was park down on the lower level below this room.

"We need to set up a plan to stop this from spreading any furthered," Kurama said.

"Since we found Junkyard badly beaten its safe to say that he might know something or saw something that he wasn't suppose to see," Jinks pointed out.

"Well we're going to need all of the help we can get," Lilith said as she sat down on the beanbag chair.

"Even if we are S-class demons we would be overwhelm by those monsters running around," Morrigan said as she lean back on the wall.

"No problem there I'm sending you guys some help," Net spoke up.

"From where?" Ion asks.

"I'm sending in some Dark Hunters to help you guys out and I'm also scanning for any enemy movement," Net said.

"What we don't need some Americans hunters to help us besides we can handle some low power monsters like these guys," Yusuke growled.

"Still sore that Ranma and his team wiped the floor with the last monster attack while you sat in the sidelines right?" Botan said as it was a sore spot for him who started growling louder.

"How long do we have to wait for them?" Kuwabara ask.

"They'll be here shortly," Jinks said.

"How are they going to get here from all of the way from the US?" Yusuke asks, "It's not like they have a teleporting machine right?" Everyone gave him odd looks.

"We're talking about people that know a super genius," Lilith pointed, "You think that someone like Mind wouldn't have figure out how to build some kind of teleporting machine already?"

"And there's Viki the magic user with the power to teleport objects," Ion said.

"So where is it?" Yusuke ask feeling dumb for asking the question earlier.

"Right over there," Jinks said as he push a button on the computer opening a sliding-door at one of the wall sides of the room. Inside the surprisingly big room was something that the people that had saw the movie and the TV series what an actual Stargate.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kurama ask staring at the Stargate.

"Yes Mind made it in the image of the Stargate," Net answered.

"Does she get all of her ideas from TV shows?" Kuwabara ask.

"Yes she does," Morrigan said, "Besides TV shows gadgets are only made up until someone like Mind makes it."

"Also you guys are going to need to suit up," Net spoke up.

"What?" the Spirit crew all shouted.

"Well you guys don't want to have your faces broadcast on international TV right?" Ion asks them, "So you guys are going to have to wear some costumes to hide who you guys are."

"What kind of costumes?" Yusuke ask.

"These," Net said as a laser cannon suddenly pop down from the ceiling and pointed at the Spirit crew. They only had time to let out a shriek as they were zapped by the laser ray everyone but the two Succubus sisters and Botan that is. When the light from the ray faded everyone hit by the ray was now dress in a costume. Kuwabara was dress in a blue high-tech cyber knight's armor that kind of looks like the cyber battle suits of Bubblegum Crisis but made to fit a male form. Kurama was transform into his demon form but instead of being dress in the white robe that he normally wore but instead was dress in a silver colored priest robes that went with his silvery hair. Yusuke had taken the form of his demon form when his demon blood first awakened. His hair was now a long mass that made him look like he belongs to a rock-and-roll band and blue lines covered his body. A short golden horn sprouted out from the right side of his head and a single large leathery wing pop out from his long mass of hair that's slimmer like the wing of the Succubus sisters. His clothes had transformed into an outfit that Yusuke recognize as the outfit that the main character from 'Fist of the North Star' wore.

"Hey cool I'm a Knight Saber!" Kuwabara cried out as he looks over his new duds.

"And Kurama looks good with his new looks," Morrigan as she molded herself to his side.

"So priest how about we pull you down into a sinful life?" Lilith asks jokingly as she clung to his other side.

"I can't ever find a break," Kurama weep as he hung his head down. Its like every time they have the chance to the sisters would try to get into his pants. And his mother was all for it as once he was done with his schooling that he get married and give him some grandchildren. He still has no idea why mothers are usually becomes heads over heels in hearing that they're going to be grandmothers.

"So why am I dress up in this getup?" Yusuke ask Net looking himself over.

"Well you are half demon after all so I have given you the look of a half demon and this look will make it hard for people looking at you to know who you are," Net pointed out.

"Wow you're just like Inuyasha," Ion spoke up.

"Besides you guys right?" he said back.

"That's right," Net said.

"So why aren't they in costume?" Kuwabara ask looking the women of his group.

"Why it's not like they live normal lives in the human world right," Net said, "Also you guys will need codenames for those costumes. Now let's see you Kuwabara will be Tech-Knight, Kurama you'll be 9-Tails and you Yusuke will be Demoniacon."

"Hey why can't we pick out our own codenames?" Yusuke growled.

"Sorry too slow," Net said as she stick out her tongue and pulled down one of her eyelids making Yusuke streaming mad.

"They're coming," Jinks said as the Stargate started up and a glowing blue portal appeared in the empty space of the gateway. The first person to step out of the gateway was a woman. Blonde tresses fell from under a green portpie hat, while a long, flowing, green button-up coat brushed the ground. One hand held a white longbow in front of her. Looking lower they saw her lower half was a long snake's tail. A visor covered her eyes like that guy with the eye beams in that comic from the US. Coming out next was a little girl wearing oversized boots with spring-heels on them. A pair of loose fitting, purple shorts and a purple coat three times her size (her arms didn't even reach out of the sleeves!) continued the ensemble, which was topped by a leather bikers helmet and goggles. Coming out of the gate were two more young women a dark-haired woman with generous curves. She wore nothing but white bandages wrap around her body, making her look like a mummy. The only things that struck out from under the bandages were the spaces for her eyes, nose, her eyes and her long dark hair. Next to her was a tall, thin woman with short hair. She was dressed in a gray pants and shirt. Her mouth was covered with a black guard like doctors use. What was weird was that she carried a huge, totally white sword, holding the heavy weapon without any kind of strain. The sword was something like what would Cloud from 'Final Fantasy 7' would carry around as it looks like his sword that he first uses in the game. Then came a pair that were dress like armored skeletons like the skull bikers from 'Batman Returns' but with tight fitting skull shaped helmets and armored suits. There was a rather well-built woman as they can tell from the curves from her black bodysuit and a small child who they couldn't tell was a girl or a boy. And they were packing some heavy firepower in the guns they carried with them.

"Hi we're Dark Hunters Beta team," the snake tailed blond said smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the closes Police Station near the downtown area –

Kotobuki sat at his desk as reports were pouring in as this second monster attack happen again in Shibuya. All attempts at taking back streets in the downtown area always ended the same way as the monsters tore the police that tried to bloody pieces. They had gotten as many people out of the downtown area as they could while every once awhile there would be a phone call from the people that were trap in the now dub the Dead Zone. They still have the equipment from the raid they did from the raid on Neclord's tower but there were just too many of them for the police force to handle on their own.

Opening a channel to his home he called to see if Sayo was back let as she and her friend Masato had been reported fighting against the monsters when they first showed up and weren't seen since. He can only hope that they were safe.

"Honey it's you," his wife appeared on the picture phone that Net had installed for them somehow.

"Hon how are things going at home?" Kotobuki asks as he can hear loud hammering over the phone.

"Well Ran is busy boarding up all of the windows in the house and also wants to take out those spare weapons that Sayo is keeping inside her room. Yamato has gone out and is helping out at the shelters as everything is just going crazy around here."

"What about Sayo?"

"I sent Jinks out to bring her to safety. He said that he's going to take her to their base."

"Dad!" Ran said as her face pop on the screen, "Net just e-mail me on my cell. Jinks has gotten Sayo and Masato to their base along with some demon hunters. They were chase away from downtown by those monsters."

"Good they're safe then," Kotobuki said in relief then remember what else Ran had said, "Wait you said some demon hunters?"

"Yeah when the attack started Sayo and Masato fought against a monster that calls itself Torment it had on this brown cloak and covered in bandages and chains. It was too fast and strong for them to handle and knock Masato out cold making Sayo run away from him."

"What?" both parents shouted.

"Yeah and get this Jack-O is still alive and is the one the unleash these monsters on the city," Ran said, "Right now Sayo and those demon hunters that gave her a lift are talking with the Dark Hunters Beta team not Ranma's team but a different one, in what to do next and come up with a plan."

"What how did they get here so fast?" Ran's parents ask.

"By the Stargate that Molly made," Ran replied.

"Oh," both of them understanding as they already know what Mind Hat is like if she's anything like Net Hat that is.

"I need to get out the weapons Sayo keeps in the vault. We're going to need them when the monsters start pouring out of downtown," Ran said as she took off for the new basement that Net had somehow gotten it built without any of them finding out before hand, or how it was built without the noise of digging out the vault being installed. The vault held spare equipment for Sayo and Masato weapons and armor as well as some toys to be use incase of a monster attack.

"Wait don't!" Mrs. Kotobuki shouted as she chase after her middle child.

Mr. Kotobuki sighed as he turn off the video phone as Ran began shout at her mother about wanting to help out her little sister and her friend with the monsters running around. He just hopes that his wife will be able to talk her out of it. There was a knock on the door he call out to come in and Lt. Wen came into his office.

"Sir they're here," Wen said as they needed all of the help they could get so there was a call on the News for any fighters, magic user and demon hunters that can make it to Shibuya.

Getting up Kotobuki followed Wen to the meeting room where all the people that answered the call waited. Inside the room were quite a few fighters from the Dead or Alive Tournament, World Fighting Tournament, King of Iron Fist Tournament, King of Fighter's Tournament, Virtua Fighter Tournament, and from the Street Fighter Tournament. It seems like all the fighters that were in Japan were here now. There was also a host of people that are dress in strange grabs, two girls dress in Chinese like clothes and one of them had her hair in a hair style like Sailor Moon. And sitting next to them were a pair of girls that look just like them but dress in different colored clothes. (4) In the next row is a young man with long spiky hair holding a large spear and setting next to him is a large cat-like red furred demon.

Everyone in the room is staring at the picture from the projector that looks like something that Mind Hat would have come up with as the pictures are all showing data on the monsters that are being shown on the screen. The person operating the projector is a young woman. She's attractive, curvaceous, wearing a futuristic spandex shirt, purple, which is quite tight, and even tighter spandex shorts, black. Her blond hair, bundled in pigtails, while is childish-looking, the small pair of glasses gives her, a sophisticated edge to her. Most interesting was the massive robotic gauntlet that she wore. While the left was slender with long fingers, purple nail he noted, the right arm was a mechanized marvel that would make Mind Hat proud. And looking down, he saw that she had on a pair of purple roller-skates. It took him awhile to recognize her as Area from the Street Fighter Tournament.

There was a spokeswoman at the front of the screen reading off the information that's been gathered about the monsters and how to best handle them. She's Chinese, Kotobuki noted, and quite beautiful. Especially with her hair rolled up into buns. And she's wearing a form fitting blue Chinese dress covering her firm breasts and fishnet stalkings over her long muscular legs. She's Chun Li of Interpol if he remembers right.

"Ah Mr. Kotobuki good your here," Chun Li said as she steps down to give him the stand, "I already explain about the monsters that are in the city." She sat herself down next to Ryu who's sitting near the front.

"Thank you," Kotobuki said as he took the stand going right down to business, "The two teen superheroes, Ion and Metalgear have already engaged with the monsters in the downtown area but were force to retreat when they face off with a monster that calls itself Torment and escape with the help from some demon hunters that were in the area at the time. Jack-O one of Neclord enforcers that Ion fought during the raid is still alive. He's the one that's responsible for unleashing these monsters upon the city."

"So what are they up to?" asks someone in the front row. Kotobuki turn to the one that had asks.

Sitting up in front was a group of fighters that seem to be more military then the rest of the fighters here. A giant military man with the upper right quarter of his face and his right arm replaced with cybernetics. His remaining muscles bulge, his strength most likely equal to that of one of Neclords strongmen monster enforcers. To the right was a curvy young woman in a tight green swimsuit outfit. Her long well tone legs are alluring. The black combat boots she wears seem off from her gorgeous figure. She has a giant sword strap to her back and a massive revolver spinning in her slender hands. She is quite attractive with her long blond hair made into long braided ponytails and slim body. Even the scar on her cheek did nothing to diminish her beauty. She's wearing a tight green swimsuit over her lushes figure and green body paint made in strips decorated her body. A pair of large handguns hanged off of her gun-holster. Both of the women wore red berets. On the right of them is a young kid in a black stealth uniform who is typing into some sort of wireless keyboard. There is also a…cycloptic blob… on his shoulder. Shinji didn't know what the hell that was. Behind the kid was another man in a green outfit, red beret, and a large facial scar was the one that had ask him the question.

"Wait a minute why are you guys from MI6 are here in Japan anyways?" Lt. Wen asks as she keeps a close eye on the fighting tournaments as she had gotten hook on them since Ranma Jones came into town.

"Oh well we all had vacation time since the upper brass are still shifting things around ever since the Jocker scandal and Chun Li here accidentally ordered one too many tickets for a trip to Japan so we hitched a ride with her," Delta Red Chief Commander William Watson said.

"Really?" Lt. Wen said as she turns her attention to Chun Li.

"Yeah I let them tag along as it would just be a waste of money if I didn't use them," she said sighing, "Besides I couldn't get my money back on the tickets."

"Hey since Jack-O is still alive does that mean Ranma's group are coming to help then?" ask a girl in a typical blue and white Japanese schoolgirl uniform with sandy brown hair name Sakura. Around her were other teenagers that wore some kind of school uniform. Kotobuki remembers them coming from those schools that had a plot line like something out of an anime. A few months ago before Neclord show up, some high schools around one of the close by cities experienced a few disappearances. At first no one knew what was the cause for the missing students from the schools. Then, a few students discovered that Raizo, a teacher, was brainwashing various students from the schools for his own private agenda. Needless to say, Raizo's plan was ruined by the active participation of the students. The active participation was a full-blown street fight. A fight between various teachers and students ending with Raizo's plans destroyed. (5)

"No another team was sent instead, the Dark Hunters Beta team," Kotobuki replied, "They're trying to figure out what Jack-O is planning."

"I can answer that," through the doors a man in long, dark trench coat with matching wide brim black hat that covers his eyes came in. The man removed his hat and smiled, "Kuroudo Akabane but I'm better known as Doctor Jackal at your service."

Those who have heard of the killer Doctor Jackal stood up or drew their weapons aiming on the transporter. Akabane just merely smile, "I would like to sharpen my skills on all of you but I got a job to do."

"Which is what?" Kotobuki ask him keeping a hand on his gun as he heard about the transporter that loves to kill.

"To give you this disk," Doctor Jackal said as he pulls out a disk from his coat. Area quickly grabs the chip out of his hands looking it over.

"Hello what is this?" Area said out loud as she inserts the disk into a slot in her robotic gauntlet, "It's a recording." She pops the disk out and puts it into her projector. Pictures from a security camera began to play on the screen showing the inside of a banks vault. Which show Junkyard stealing everything he could get his hands on stuffing them into sacks, from the date on the tape it took place earlier in the morning about the time the monsters first started to show up in the city, then the scene change as the vault door was rip open. Two people a man and a woman entered the vault the audio was on so they heard everything that's going on inside the bank vault. The two people Toguro and Shelley attack Junkyard once that huge fish-like monster name Fin burst through the wall. They watch the fight before Junkyard retreated into the sewers with Fin following him and from the sounds of it Junkyard was fighting his way through the monsters in the sewers. Toruro and Shelley stayed behind as they search through the lockers in the vault. Finally Shelley finds what they're looking from a small box she opens it and shouts to Toguro she found it and for them to go the meeting place. He said okay but not before grabbing two of the sacks that Junkyard was using taking the loot with them.

"So some of the I-jin's are still around," Akabane said as he has already figured out why the woman Shelley had super strength and lightning powers.

"What?" the fighters from England shouted as they knew what I-jin's are.

"Yes as if you all remember from the indent with Joker before the Gentleman died there were several attacks around the world dealing with stolen rare books. Well I-Jins were behind those attacks," Akabane explain, "I-jin are clones made from people that have written great books or were genius in their own fields. That one that you just saw is the clone of Mary Shelley the writer of Frankenstein and it looks like she has all of his powers and some new ones as well."

"Just great we're going to fight against a mess that England made," one of the people in the back said.

"Why are you here anyways? Who sent you?" Lt. Wen asks Akabane.

"Well my new boss told me to give that disk to you and give you guys some information as well," he smiled.

"Which is what?" Area asks who was near him.

"Simple that box that they took from the bank contains the last sample of the Z-virus," Doctor Jackal grinned as shock swept through the crowd, "They have already found a location where they can spread the virus quickly."

The people around Akabane were about to shout at him to tell them when the screen lit up again and Net Hat appeared on it, "Hi it's me the greatest AI ever created is here to give you guys some information about the attacks!" Then she notice Akabane, "Oh hi Jackal still working for Dark Hat I see."

"He works for Dark Hat?" everyone in the room said at once.

"He sure does after the butt whopping that Dark gave to Jackal after that job he took he's been working for him ever since. Something about wanting to be stronger as Jackal had reach his full fighting potential when he fought Dark lasting about ten minuets fighting against Dark. Jackal's ability to recover from almost any kind of fatal blows allowed him to last as long as he did and that Dark allowed him to recover from each of his attacks since he was interested to see how long Jackal could fight before he gave up or finally submits to his wounds. Which Akabane did to the later when his body couldn't take it anymore," Net informed them.

"WOW!" Area moaned as she stared at Net Hat with stars in her eyes as she switch her focus between Net and the screen on her robotic gauntlet showing data on Net as her glasses were sending the feedback into it, "An actually AI that's fully sentinel with its surroundings, can make decision by itself. Fully loaded with all of the information that she needs to know and can learn without having to upload any new data as it can do it on its own."

"So you're the second smartest person in the world besides my creator Mind Hat," Net said looking Area over, "Those rocket skates you have are good but have a balance problem when it's in full power and the weight from your gauntlet while it's a powerful weapon it does gives you a slight back problem as there's more weight on one side then the other."

"Hey," Area shouted as she sent a heated glare at Net.

Waving the second rate genius off, "I just came from the meeting with Dark Hunters Beta team. While I was scanning around I came across a massacre going on at the Water Treatment Plant in the downtown area." Net disappear from the screen to be replace with something that made everyone jump back in their seats. It was a massive bulk of flesh that stood almost twenty feet high from the data of information that was showing next to it. It's grotesque bulk of fat oozed, hanging off of its massive frame. Its huge maw was filled with teeth, its hand have talons for nails. The only piece of clothes it wore was a cut of shapeless leather warp around its massive waist. Everyone in the room watch in horror as it smash its way into the plant and began munching on the people that had ran into the building to escape from the monsters outside. "This monster from the scans I made from it is another I-jin clone from the master of horror shaped into his most horrifying creation the Cthulhu is H.P. Lovecraft. Its safe to say that in a one-on-one fight it's useless to fight him head long. His body is able to withstand tons of damage before he starts to feel anything. According to my scans his body is like rubbery and soft so it would be like punching a marshmallow."

The scene on the screen change to that of a man dress in old pre-industrial America style clothes colored black. A small cape like cloth is connected to both of the underside of his arms like those of a bat but was feathery like that of a black feathered bird. The man has black hair a small mustache, his skin sickly pale also very thin. The other wasn't even remotely human. Everyone in the room that has read his work and saw his pictures knew who he was quickly, "Poe I spotted on top of a building but before I could get a good scan on him," the scene became blurry as hundreds of ravens flew through the air engulfing Poe in a wall of feathers then when it became clear he was gone, "I didn't have time to scan him of what kind of powers he has but it has something to do with all of those ravens. Which means you guys could be attack by hundreds of pecking birds at anytime like in the movie 'The Birds'. The I-jins were taken from one of Dokusensha old storage buildings. These three writers Shelley, Lovercraft, and Poe were chosen because who would be better to led an army of monsters on a city, since they are the ones that inspired modern writers of horror."

"So what's the plan to stop Jack-O's plan?" Kotobuki ask.

The screen change pictures again to show a pale young woman in gothic style clothes, the people in the room could still hear Net's voice, "Vean is one of the girls that Neclord change into a vampire but unlike the other girls she had embrace becoming a vampire before she was change. She learned how to use magic and to summon spirits of the dead back to the Human World. All of the monsters are powered by human souls that had only known death and hatred in life that made them easy to be transformed into monsters that reflect how they had died."

"So all of the monsters reflect how they had died," Kotobuki said, "So who are the souls that she had summon?"

"Hey I'm a cutting edge high tech AI not a spirit channeler you know," Net snap, "My scans weren't made to be able to tell what or where spirits came from or what they were in life. Besides why are we talking about spirits when Vean is going to use her magic to enhance the Z-virus so that it will be able to affect the entire city in mere minutes, the Z-virus needs to be in a gas form to be able to turn people into the living dead. So once they pour the virus into the water and have it spread through the sewers Vean will use a spell to vaporize all of the water in the sewers into gas and anyone who breathes in the vapor will be infected with the virus. Since the virus will be watered down it won't effects anyone right away but it will begin to transform the infected people in a matter of weeks. Why you might asks so that the carriers will be able to disperse once they learn their effected will run away trying to find a cure. When that happens trying to contain the people infected will all but impossible and once they being to transform into zombies it will be Dawn of the Dead thing but in Japanese style."

Seeing the shock looks of the people in the room she continued on, "The only ways to stop this is to either get the sample of Z-virus before it gets to the water treatment plant or if it's too late take out Vean before she completes the spell to evaporate all of the water in the sewers. If it's too late to stop the virus then the only thing left to do is to nuke the entire city to stop the virus from spreading, just like in the ending of Resident Evil 3."

"So what are we waiting for then?" Chun Li shouted as she stood up, "Where's this treatment plant we'll just go and blow it up before they can spread it."

"And what we do if we do bomb it as you want to, then they might escape from the bombing and just find somewhere else to spread the virus. The only reason they're using the plant is that it connects to all of the water pipes in the city. Besides you won't be able to launch and missiles into the downtown area. There's an energy field around the downtown area that disrupts electrical equipment like an EMP wave, when they enter the area. I can still look around in the area but only because Mind made sure that all of her equipment will be able to work as I have built in EMP shielding. So the problem is that how will you guys get to the treatment plant without being swarm by those monsters running around. Will don't worry because I already arrange transport for you guys." The screen light up as a picture of a train like tank appeared on it. The train and the cars it pulls behind it were all arm with guns on both sides and on top of the cars. (6) "This is the Stream Tank that Mind made it's up and ready to be use. The plan is that you guys ride in the train cars that the train will pull protecting you guys from having to fight your way into the downtown area. The train will take you guys to the shopping district where the monsters are mostly consecrated at. Once there you guys will have to hold your ground drawing the monsters away from the plant, the monsters will try to get into the plant when Ion and the others go in to stop Jack-O and his gang from turning every human in the city into zombies. It's up to you guys to draw their attention away from the plant or they might abandon their plans for the plant and find another place to spread the Z-virus."

"Wait why do we have to stay outside while they get to fight Jack-O and his team?" the girl in the red dress and Sailor Moon style hair ask with her double nodding in agreement with her.

"Simple really because Ion has already fought against Jack-O and the Dark Hunters jobs are to fight against monsters like the ones running around. Besides someone has to make sure that the monsters in the street don't try to stop the people inside from stopping Jack-O's plan you know," Net said, "Also from the energy readings that I gotten on Jack-O he's much more powerful then Neclord was. It seems he had a major power boost he's now an S-class demon."

"What!" the girl from before shouted, "How did he become an S-class demon last time he was only a high C-class."

"Yes well he had help," Net said, "I'm sure that Vean had something to do with his power boost. Neclord wasn't much of a hand-to-hand fighter and was only rank as an A-class demon but his power came from his knowledge of magic which allowed him to fight on an even level with all but the highest S-class demons. Also you guys are forgetting about something about Jack-O his acid breathe attack. Everyone in Ion's team are wearing suits that will give them some protection to his acid breathe. Some of you guys have fought against strong fighters before but have any of you fought against someone who only has to breathe on you to kill you before?"

"Wait how come they're the only ones that get to wear the protective costumes?" a young man with tall broom like blond hair dress all in purple shouted. He's with a tall guy in a black uniform with a scar over his right eye a young girl wearing a biker outfit holding a helmet with a skull on it. And a huge guy a green uniform that is heavily adapted since there are no standard uniforms for someone of his size. Reinforcing it with a wooden barrel, also wears a severely undersized visor on his head. There are also other guys that all look like gang members around the four. But then the guy in purple leaned back when Net Hat zoomed over to him into his face.

"You're Eiji 'Edge' Yamada of the Gedo gang," Net said as she makes a notepad appear in her hands, "What you're too much of a baby to fight without armor?"

"Hey!" Edge yelled as he tries to hit her but just sees his hand go through her.

"I'm a hologram idget!" Net smirk at him, "Well since you brought it up I already have the train cars equip with armor and weapons for you guys to use. The armor can fit all sizes and the weapons are all special forces none stander weapons since the stander weapons won't cut it with these monsters."

"So when do we attack?" Lt. Wen asks.

"When you guys get your lazy fleshy butts into the train cars it's waiting out in front. So get your butts in gear or I tell Mind that you guys all volunteer to be her new test subjects with her latest gadgets," Net shouted causing the people in the room to run for the door not wanting to be Mind's test subject as they all have heard what's Mind Hat is like.

Doctor Jackal smiled as he found himself the only one left in the room besides the floating hologram, "So Net are they ready yet?"

"Yup just going through the plan one more time and waiting for those guys to board the train and get all of the monsters attention first."

"So why didn't you tell them where the souls that are powering the monsters came from or who they were in life?" smiling a dark smile.

"If I told them would you think they'll have their hearts into the fight coming ahead?"

"I guess not," he said smiling knowing, "Of course once they find out as things like this have a way of doing so… I wonder how they'll be able to take the truth about their past."

"You better not tell them or you know what Dark might do to you," Net said eyeing Doctor Jackal.

"I wouldn't dream to," he said as he adjusted his hat, "I wouldn't get to see their faces when they find out for themselves if I did."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Ion's base –

"So that's the plan," Net said to the group of custom wearing super powered people in the room.

"The cops got together some of the best fighters in the world this quickly that were near the city already?" Tech-Knight said as he has been a fan of fighting Tournaments for many years now.

"At least with them driving through the streets in the Stream Train we won't have to fight all the way to the plant," Ion said.

"And all we have to do is fight against the sup-up monsters that are in charge," Spring-Heel-Jill said.

"Well at least you guys won't have to fight them alone like I did," Junkyard said as he and Metalgear were all healed up and ready to go.

"You're going to help us with the upcoming battle?" Metalgear asks his and Ion's only arch-foe in the city.

"Those guys ruined my bank job and almost killed me, of course I'm going help you guys beat them for the time being anyways," Junkyard said.

"You're acting like one of those supervillains in those shows that Jill likes to watch," the tall woman with the huge sword calling herself Tamer said.

"Only helping until the job is done with, returning back to a life of crime," Snake-Tail said.

"Well that's how I work," Junkyard said.

"Still can't believe that Toguro gotten free from that tree trap thing 9-Tails used," Tech-Knight huffed.

"This time I won't leave him someplace where someone can free him," 9-Tails said.

"So how are we going to get to the treatment plant?" Warp the mummy ask.

"You already gave away that Stream Train tank to the cops to use," Spectrum said.

"So what are we going to use?" Demoniacon asks still not liking his codename, "Since that magic field won't let you teleport us to the Water Treatment Plant."

The computer screen lit up as an APC appeared on screen. It was like a tank but instead of treads has six big tires on it. A heavy machine gun is mounted on top of the APC and has a glass dome on top of it protecting the gunner, "The Armadillo is fast equip with medium tank armor and can reach speeds of 140 mph if its on even ground can climb on any kind of terrain that will let you guys get over almost any roadblocks that you might find while driving in the streets. Also the Armadillo has heavy armor at the front of it so you guys should be able to use it as a battering-ram to get through the rubble that litters the street."

"How come we don't have equipment like that in D.H.?" Phantasm asks as he had look over the equipments in the agency and there's nothing like that in stock.

"Hello it's the American government you're talking about of course they wouldn't have something like that in stock," Net said, "They went to war with Iraq without equipping their soldiers with body armor or the supplies that they needed to win."

"She has a point there," Writer said, "Jones did say that Bush is really out of touch with the real world."

"Yup and why Mind won't give any of her advance weapons to them as long as someone like Bush is in power," Morrigan said, "She knows what that would mean."

"Humans are so interesting," Lilith said, "They can be so much worse then we demons can ever be."

"Cut it out you two," Jinks said.

"Besides we got a job to do," Junkyard said, "So where's the Armadillo?"

"It's at the hanger under this floor," Net told him, "Also don't forget the camera pods." Several camera pods came flying into the room two to three locked on someone in the room following them wherever they go.

"Why are you going to film this for?" Demonicon asks looking at the cameras pointing at him. Looking over at the two Succubus sisters striking sexy poses for the camera pods.

"Oh come on this way no one will be able to blame you guys in destroying anything while fighting against those monsters," Net pointed out.

"Good point," Wrap agreed with Net.

"Well let's get this show on the road," Ion said as she and Metalgear lead them to their hanger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later –

The stream train rolled down the streets of downtown Shibuya, pulling along twelve boxcars behind it. The powerful train tore through the objects that stood in its way, abandon cars were sent flying or were crash in its wake. The monsters that littered the streets became road-kill as they were hit by the incoming train. The train's guns blaze away at the monsters as some of them tried to climb aboard or the larger ones try to knock the train onto its side by ramming it. The people inside are the combine forces of the police force and the fighters that had gathered for this fight. The train was going down every open street that the radar says is clear enough to drive through and getting the attention of all of the monsters in the downtown area while they were at it.

Inside the control room of the train engine compartment, the operator was busy driving the train as her small gunner manned the front guns. Kotobuki who is riding out in the front of the train was frowning as he figured out who the two operators of the train are. Judging from the brown locks of hair from the older woman driver that peeked out from under her helmet it wasn't hard for him to guess who the girl that blasting with the front train guns is. He wasn't the only one riding in the front as some of the police members and some of the fighters were in the car too.

Whispering to the driver, "So hon how did this happen?"

Whispering back, "Well Net showed up and asks if Ran wanted to drive a tank that's like a stream train through downtown blasting away at the monsters." She turns her eyes to Ran whose shouting and yelling as she blasted the monsters that are in front of the speeding train, "Somehow I got talk into driving the train when I said that Ran didn't even know how to drive a car so I'm driving instead of her. While since she likes those shooting games that she plays all of the time is manning the front guns."

"Hey what's with these camera pods?" Chun Li shouted from her seat as she and her group had gotten into the engine car. There was one camera pod that was hovering above everyone in the train. When everyone had gotten on board the train, popping out from the walls came out those camera pods that Mind had used from before.

"Oh those Mind said she would lean us this train but only if she could film the butt whopping were doing!" Ran shouted out as she blasted the monsters on the streets.

"And that was the only way we would have something that would be able to carry everyone at the same time without having all of our forces all over the place where they can be overrun," Mrs. Kotobuki added.

"Look out!" Ran shouted as the road in front them cave in as a group of Inflamers burst up from underneath spiting fire at the train. Mrs. Kotobuki pulled at the wheel turning the train into a narrow side street that the train barely fit into. That's when the train was hit by an onslaught of rifle firer as Trigger-Happy's open firer on the train from atop of the buildings that are on the streets sides.

"We're in a gauntlet!" Chun Li shouted from her seat as she felt the bullets shaking the train as they hit, "Get us out of here!"

"Trying to!" Mrs. Kotobuki shouted as she pushes the train into high gear then shouted into the speaker, "Everyone manning the guns firer at the Trigger-Happies before they hit something important!"

"Okay!" Ran shouted as she turns he guns upwards but quickly brought them back down as she began blasting away at the cars and fences that's blocking their path trying to clear a path for them, "I hope that Ion's team is making good time with this distraction." Then her eyes widen as she spotted what was coming up ahead in the street, "Ramp!"

"Ramp?" Mrs. Kotobuki said before she saw what her daughter had spotted, "Everyone brace for impact!"

The street ahead of them was lifted up like that of a ramp at a motor show. The speeding train hit the ramp and flew through the air then landing heavily back to the street. The impact hitting the street broke the front wheels of the train causing it to slide down the street being propelled by its weight and speed it was going. The cars that was behind the train got unhinged sending the cars crashing into buildings or following the first train down the street crashing into the storefronts that were at the end of the street. The train and the twelve cargo cars littered the street, with nearly half of the cars were still in the side street some ending up inside some of the buildings. The other cars had all crashed into the storefront of a clothes store.

"Is everyone alright?" Mrs. Kotobuki said over the intercom.

"Good thing that Mind design the train cars to be like bank vaults," Ran said as she was glad that she had on a helmet.

"Well that was a fun ride," Doctor Jackal said, "Much more fun than those rides at those fun parks."

"You would enjoy something like this," Chun Li said glaring at him.

"Not as much fun I'm going to have with those fellows coming over to play," Doctor Jackal said as he open the train door giving everyone a clear view of the horde of monsters coming down the street.

Kotobuki hit the intercom, "Everyone they're coming our way everyone get ready for battle." He grabs one of the belt-fed light machine gun that uses armor piercing rounds that looks like a tommy-gun. He threw his wife a carbine and was about to throw Ran a gun when he saw she already had one, "What's that?"

"It's an Electromagnetic Rail Gun," she smiled as she lifted the big and long cannon, "Mind made this weapon for me." She hopped out of the car and the barrel of the gun powered up and blasted the incoming monsters with a blast of high voltage, "Come on let's show these guys they can't push us around!"

"I'm beginning to like this girl," Doctor Jackal smiled before he pull out his knives and began cutting a path through the mob of monsters that are quickly filling the streets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the water treatment plant –

"Damn there's no end to these guys!" Yusuke shouted as he blasted another group of monsters as they sprang out of nowhere. He manned the heavy gun shooting any monsters that try to stop them. The hanger had a teleportation pad that transported them as close to the magic field as it could. Spectrum took the wheel and was showing them how skill she is with driving an APC.

"The Treatment Plant is just a block away, turn left then just drive through the that restaurant glass windows to get there," Morrigan shouted into her head radio as she and her sister flew overhead shouting down what they saw to Spectrum so she could drive the clearest path to the plant.

"Alright everyone get ready we're going in!" Spectrum shouted as she drove through and out of the restaurant that Morrigan spotted. Once through she saw the treatment plant, it's surrounded by high cerement walls around the compound and saw that the place was overrun with monsters, "Lilith, Morrigan clear the area for us!"

"On it!" the sisters shouted as they blasted the area with their energy attacks clearing the area. The APC drove on it going past the monsters before they could regroup. And the transport didn't stop until the APC crashed into the front of the plant destroying the front door and causing the ceiling to fall in its wake sealing the way they had came in.

"Well it looks like it's our job to keep these guys busy," Morrigan said to her sister. As monsters started appearing out of the nearby buildings and crawling out of the sewers.

"Yeah which means we can really cut it loose," Lilith said as she and her sister blasted the monsters in the parking lot drawing their attention away from the people that are inside the plant over to them. The two soon found themselves surrounded as they fought off the advancing monsters coming for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Treatment Plant –

The Armadillo after crashing through the front door was now struck in the rubble and the tight hallway of the front of the Water Treatment Plant. They had driven through most of the front of the building by going through the walls till they ending up somewhere in the middle of the building. The corridor split into three hallways the one on the right leads to the upper-floors, the left goes to the lower-levels and the middle to the water treatment area. The APC door was kick open as the people inside pilled out while two of them just phase through the tank.

"Well as they say any crash that you can walk away from is a good one," the driver said.

"Yeah, yeah but you should have warn us that you were going to do that," Teach-Knight said as he pulled the machine gun off of the struck APC knowing that it would come in handy later.

"Do we split up and search the place?" Snake-Tail asked as she pulled herself out of the APC.

"What and have us being picked off one at a time no thanks," Junkyard said, "There's no way we're going to split up not in a place like this."

The weaken wall next to the down APC burst open as a group of Infecters stumbled into the room. Everyone open firer on the monsters but they quickly found out that once they were hit they popped like balloons spraying the area with the liquid that was inside of them releasing clouds of toxic gas into the air. Everyone ran out of the room as they knew that breathing in the gas would mean death, but they didn't all run down just one hallway as they split into three groups. Jinks being a robot stayed behind to handle the monsters that are coming through the hole in the wall. Junkyard, Phantasm, Ion, Jill, and Metalgear ran for the middle hallway. Snake-Tail, Writer, Tamer, and 9-Tails headed to the top floors. Demonicon, High-Tech, Wrap, and Spectrum took the hallway to the lower floors.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the upper floors –

"Great now we're all split up," Writer said as they made their way up to the roof to get a better view of the plant.

"Well we should be able to make our way to where Jack-O is planning to dump the virus at," Snake-Tail said.

"Careful once we're on the roof no telling what's waiting for us there," 9-Tails said.

"We're here," Tamer said as she opens the door to the roof.

The sun had already setting in the evening sky making a twilight sky that was only seen between nightfall and sunset. They all jump back as something black and feathery flew past them. Looking around they saw flocks of ravens, perched along the guardrails of the rooftop. One of the large black birds let out its morose shriek, and they all shivered at the sound. There were hundreds of them, ruffling their shiny feathers and watching them with bright, beady eyes. Then they saw it.

A body of one of the plant workers was on the roof. A lifeless impostor of a human slumped against an AC unit. His body was covered with wounds, most an inch or two across and surrounded by raw, bloody flesh. It was as if he'd been stabbed hundreds of times with a dull knife, each vicious cut ripping away chunks of skin and muscle. Part of his ribcage was cruelly exposed, slivers of white showing beneath tattered redness. His eyeless, streaming stare was the crowning horror – like the killer hadn't been content to take the workers life, wanting his soul instead…

"Everyone be on guard," 9-Tails said as he made the connection to the dead body and the ravens. The others got what he was getting at and got ready for battle with the ravens.

"It's been a long time fox," a green haired made said as he seem to melt through an air vent and took shape.

"Toguro," 9-Tails growled, "This time I won't leave you in one piece."

"Well then let's just get this fight started," Toguro said as his hands formed into claws and the other a blade, "Poe those girls are yours." Toguro jump backwards as 9-Tails lashed out at him with his rose whip. The two began trading blows as they block and counter-attack each other.

A cloud of ravens flew around in a tight circle then dispersed, leaving behind a man dress all in black holding a long black cane. "So I get to dance with three young women. Let's see how you three dance." He pulled on his cane showing that it's a cane-sword.

"You're going to have to do better then that," Writer smirked as she has gotten the hand of how to use her magic staff.

"Very well then, I'll do better," Poe said before he made a face like he was going to throw up but instead of his lunch coming out a beak of that of a raven jutted out of his mouth. They all watch in sickling awe as black feathers burst out from underneath his skin. The cape he wore became wings like that of a raven but they were instead attached like that of a bat's leaving his hands free while he flies. Where there was a man before was now a monster raven-man. "Quote the raven never more." The now Poe Raven cawed out as the flock of ravens flew at the girls.

"Me and my big mouth," Writer said as she and the others fought off the ravens and their master.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down in the basement –

Spectrum and Tech-Knight ran for the heavy metal door as they fired at the monsters following them. When their group got to the lower floors they were imminently were chase by a horde of Ravenous. Since fighting them in the small hallway was out of the question even if Demonicon wanted to they ran. Spectrum and Tech-Knight fired at the horde of hungry monsters taking them down easily enough but there were just so many of them.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Demonicon shouted as held the door for them.

"Hurry!" Wrap shouted.

"Don't wait for me!" Spectrum said as she stops and fired at the Ravenous horde slowing them down then pulled out a grenade and threw it. The blast took a lot of the monsters out but more just kept on coming.

"Close it!" Wrap shouted as she slams shut the door and locking it shut.

"Wait what about…" Tech-Knight started but then stop as Spectrum phase through the metal door reloading her gun, "Oh yeah forgot that she could do that."

"So some of the Japanese think that they can play heroes," a cloak figure said as it walks into the light that came from the ceiling above, the sounds of chains clanking together was coming from underneath that cloak it wore. The room they had wondered into was the cesspools were the waste of the city was treated and broken before they went to be filtered. Tech-Knight was glad that his helmet also acted like a gasmask as judging from what the faces of the others the smell must be overwhelming.

"Wait you're Torment," Demonicon said as he remembers the pictures that Net showed everyone.

"That's right and its time for me to get rid of some trash," Torment said calmly before he darted forward kneeing Demonicon in his guts then grabbing him in a headlock throwing him through a wall. And faster then the others could react followed his prey, jumping through the gaping hole that he had made.

"Come on!" Tech-Knight shouted but then stop as a huge figure jump down in front of them. His mind try to piece what he's seeing together but even the demons that he have seen over the years didn't prepare him to what's in front of him. It was humanoid. Human, almost, in that it share the same body shape as a human. It was a massive bulk of flesh that almost touched the ceiling of the high ceiling room. It's grotesque bulk of fat oozed, hanging off of its massive frame. Its huge maw was filled with teeth, its hand have talons for nails. The only piece of clothes it wore was a cut of shapeless leather warp around its massive waist.

"It's the Cthulhu!" Wrap shouted as she knows Lovecraft's works. Spectrum opened firer at it, quickly being joined by Tech-Knight with the heavy-machine gun he took from APC. Lovecraft growled as it was shot at, its massive bulk absorbing the bullets as they hit causing no real damage. It lifted its massive hands up and slams them down making the heroes jump for cover as it tried to hit them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upstairs –

The younger heroes ran over the outside catwalk hanging over the tanks were the sewer water is filtered at. As they were chased by a group of Frost-skates and Beheaders ran after them. Their dissention is for the chemical building where chemicals are added to the filtered water to make it drinkable again. Phantasm had pointed out that the building was the best place for the virus to be release at.

"Isn't there an end to these guys?" Junkyard shouted as he blasted the walkway behind them clear with his twin shoulder cannons.

"Tell me something that I don't know," Ion shouted back as she zapped the wet monsters but there were other monsters just ready to take their place after one of them goes down another takes its place.

"We got to get to the building," Jill said as she slice off the limbs of the monsters with her cards she kept in her subspace pocket as she found out that even if she cut their heads off the monsters would still attack even if they couldn't see it was like they could tell where they were without their heads. So she's cutting their limbs off as well as their heads off to make sure they're really dead.

"On it!" Metalgear said as he dash forward to the door after blasting the Frost-skates away from him as they couldn't let any of the ice monsters touch them. Once he got there he found that it was locked tight," Its lock have to blast it in!"

"Don't if you do that then how are, we going to keep these guys out!" Ion shouted as she blocks the arm blades of a Beheader, kicking him into one of filter tanks.

"I'll open it," Phantasm said as he ran through the door. Sounds of objects being move out of the way came inside before the door open, "Get in!" Everyone quickly ran through the door before it was slam shut in the monsters faces. And then the objects that had blocks the door was quickly put back into place.

"That should hold them," Jill said as she used some paper to enforce the door. Inside the building was the control and monitors that show the inflow of the chemicals going into the water. Looking over to the side wall was the map of the building showing there's a second building behind this one where all the treated water was first check over to be sure it's clean enough before going back into the drinking supply.

The room started to flicker as if there was a power surge, "Well, well look at what the cat drag in," a tall woman said as she walk towards them. The lights lit up to blinding light before exploding when they couldn't handle the power going into them.

"So Shelley we meet again," Junkyard said as he steps in front of the group, "She's mine you guys go on ahead."

"Alright be careful," Ion said as she and the others took off for the exit.

"So you think that you can beat me all by yourself?" Shelley asks as she threw off her overcoat showing the powerful shapely body underneath covered with a tight fitting red cyber-suit.

"Yes I'm sure," Junkyard said as he fired his shoulder cannons. Then he saw Shelley creating an electrical shield around her blocking the laser cannon firer.

"Sorry but you have to do better then that to beat me," Shelley said as she powered up.

"Bring it on!" Junkyard shouted as he began firing at the supercharge I-jin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the other end of the building –

Ion and the others reached the office area of the building in the foreground they could hear Junkyard and Shelley fighting with one another behind them. One of the doors burst open as a fish like monsters jump out of one of the office rooms. Fin took in a breath and spat out a thick ball of slime at them hitting Metalgear sticking him to the wall.

"What is this stuff?" Metalgear shouted as he tried to free himself from the slime coating.

"Take this!" Ion shouted as she and Phantasm covered Jill as she used her cards to cut Metalgear free.

Fin covered his face with his armored arms as his body was built to be able to withstand the pressures of the deep his body was able to withstand the bullets and the lightning bolts being thrown at him. He steadily made his way to the two attacking him even as they threw everything they got at him. But then was blasted backwards as a charge up blast from Metalgears blaster knocks him back into one of the offices.

"Guys go on I'll handle him," Metalgear shouted as his blaster was made to handle big guys like Fin. Speaking of which was climbing out of the hole he had made when he was blasted through the office door.

"Be careful," Ion shouted as she and the others ran down the hallway to the exit. As she ran she could hear Metalgears blaster firing away as Fin scream and leap at him.

They reach outside that's the back lot where the trucks with the chemicals are park at. And instead of trucks they found that the path block off by a horde of Legions. The dog like monsters growled as they slowly advance and the three heroes.

"This is bad," Jill said as there were just too many for them to handle.

The Legions in the front were all suddenly blasted away as a small figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It was Jinks and he quickly cleared a pathway for the three, "Sorry I'm late but I had to block the way we came when other monsters started to try to get through there."

"Thanks," Jill said as she jumps high using her spring-heels making it to the stairs going up to the building.

"I'll hold them off," Jinks said as he was mob by the Legions as they dog-piled on him. They were quickly thrown off as Jinks displayed fighting skills and power that one wouldn't expect from someone of Jinks sizes.

"Will he be okay?" Phantasm asks as Ion grabs him as she flew with her disk over the Legions.

"Don't worry he was made by Mind so he's built to last," Ion said as Jinks in the foreground threw the dog monsters left and right unleashing energy blast ripping them apart even as more of them came forth of seeming endless waves out of nowhere.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the streets of downtown –

A full-scale battle was taking place. As cops, fighters, demon hunters and magic users fought with the monsters that had taken the area earlier in the day. They were all spread out defending the places where they had bedded down holding them with everything they have. The train cars with guns that still work became the only safe houses for the wounded as the monsters came in seeming endless waves.

"So was it like this the last time this happen?" Mrs. Kotobuki asks her husband as she fired at an Inflamer bringing it down with a couple of head shots.

"Pretty much," Mr. Kotobuki shouted as he and his wife stood on the high-ground as they fired down upon the monsters that littered the streets.

On the streets the fighters fought harder and faster then they ever did in any of the fights they had in any of the tournaments they have taken part in. As they weren't fighting against one opponent but an army of monsters that only wanted to kill. Chun Li and Ryu made a circle of dead monsters as they fought them off. Ryu fired one of his energy attacks after another taking down great number of the monsters down. Chun Li using both her gun and fighting skills to take down anything that got in her way.

"Infecters coming our way," Ryu shouted to her as they had learn the hard way when one of the fighters killed a pack of them with an energyball but was kill when the clouds of toxic gas got to him.

"Fireball!" Chun Li shouted her attack as the only way to keep the gas from being release was by using fire on the Infecters. The blast took them out but leaping over the burning monsters were some Beheaders.

"Bloody Rain!"

A great number of red knives fell upon the Beheaders slicing them into bits as they were hit. Doctor Jackal appeared from the mist of the fighting going on around him smiling. He was enjoying himself as he could kill any number of these monsters with each one with their own skills and needed ways to be able to kill them without being kill in turn. Akabane held his palm up and a red cross shaped symbol appeared on it as he turns to the incoming horde of Legions running towards him from an alleyway.

"Bloody Cross!"

The symbol cut through the monsters like wet paper leaving bits and pieces in its wake as the Legions ran straight into the attack.

"I haven't have fun like this in a long time," Akabane said as he has already kill a great number of the monsters as well as saving a great deal of the people fighting against them. Since he was ask to save as many people as he could while on this job.

"Well I'm glade someone is enjoying themselves," Ran shouted as she fired at a Trigger-Happy that appeared on one of the roof tops firing down not caring if it hit friend or foe. The Trigger-Happy jerked about before it fell over dead as Ran hit it with his rail-gun, "These guys don't know when to quit."

"What a fight!" a young woman shouted as she threw a rolled up newspaper into the pipe of an Inflamer as it was about to firer. The newspaper jams the pipe making the monster blow up in flames as its flames had nowhere else to go.

Ran look her over as she a young Japanese girl and she was wearing a black vest over her white T-shirt and blue bicycle pants that ended around her knees. Around her neck was a cord connected to a rather expensive camera. A pair of sunglasses was pinned on her head and resting on her raven black hair, which was tied in a ponytail and extended to the bottom portion of her neck. She had on a pair of black gloves which matched her red socks and black sneakers.

"You know you could help more if you weren't taking pictures! In the middle of a battle! You know!" Ran shouted at the older teenager as she blasted a Trigger-Happy that was taking aim at her.

"Yeah, yeah," the teenager who's also name Ran said, "But I need to get snap shots for my school newspaper." The other Ran shook her head she went back to blasting the monsters back to where they came from.

The street cave in bring one of the train cars falling into the sewer. Several of the cops and fighter went along with the ride. They were quickly attacked by the Burrowers that had dug the pit. Some of the people climb on top of the train car as they fought off the Burrowers as they attack with digging tools.

"We need to get out of here," Lt. Wen shouted as her group were the ones that had fallen into this death trap. She blocks the axe-pick aim at her with her M4 and shoved the attacking Burrower into his friends. She turns her gun onto the down monsters riddling then with bullets.

"Need a hand?" Yohko shouted as she and her group of four jumps into the fray clearing a path for the people in the pit to get to the train car to climb out.

"Thanks," Lt. Wen said as she started helping others climb back on top of the street while the four demon hunters fight off the Burrowers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Water Treatment Plant –

A huge pale skin Tyrant crashed through one of the wall as Ion and the others were running up the stairs. They had made it inside the building and were taking the stairs to the top of the catwalks when this guy showed up. It had claws that extended almost the length of its arms, the talons curved and shining like steel knives, longer on the right hand than on the left. The thick ropes of its veins were visible through its skin; masses of red and white tissue humped over its huge shoulders, across its massive chest. Clusters of blood-red sores were liberally scattered over its three-meter tall body, and much of its lower face had been ripped away, revealing a bleeding, flesh-and-bone grin. The only thing it wore was a pair of tatter remains of blue-jeans. They didn't know whether to be scare or sick at the sight of Overkill as it was once human.

"Why can't we ever fight something small?" Jill said as she stared up at the huge monster. (7)

"I handle this one," Phantasm said as he jumps at Overkill phasing, himself and the Tyrant down through the floor. One of the camera pods that have been following them all of this time went along for the ride as it touch the two before they fell through the floor.

"Phantasm!" Ion shouted out as she saw the two fall and phase through the ground.

"Don't worry he'll be okay," Jill said as she slaps her hand on Ions shoulder as she grab onto her hand pulling her along up the stairs.

Phantasm and Overkill kill fell through the ground till they reach the subbasement. The Tyrant twisted around in midair throwing Phantasm off of him as he landed onto some large pipes that are strong enough to hold up his massive weight. Overkill spotted the young boy dress as a skeleton standing on the same pipe as it was on.

Barely aware that he'd raised his MP9 Submachine Gun, Phantasm fired.

The AP rounds peppered its chest with black, sudden ribbons of blood sliding down its body, and it threw back its huge, bald head and screamed, a sound like Armageddon, like the end of everything. There was more rage, more fury than pain, and Phantasm suddenly understood that he wasn't going to survive very much longer.

With a single, graceful leap, the monster sprang from its spot landing four feet from Phantasm. He could feel the pipes tremble as the massive weight of the monster landed on top of them. Its steel talons raked against the thick copper pipes as it drew itself up, its gray, malignant gaze fixing on him. He backed away, firing the machine gun, his entire body shaking as he tried to find its weak spot on its massive body.

Overkill took another step. 'At least it's slow,' Phantasm thought to himself.

And suddenly it was running, fast, a blur as it dropped one arm, sweeping it up, the long blades of its hands close enough for him to see a reflection of his own movement as he drove out of the way. He did a shoulder roll, clutching the submachine gun to his chest, coming to his feet even as Overkill finished its strange, sweeping run.

'There must be a better way,' Phantasm clump his jaws shut as he tried to think of a way to beat this monster.

Overkill turn around to see the boy point his gun down at the pipes hold them up in the air. Overkill might not be smart but it quickly realized what the boy was going to do. The AP bullets rip through the copper pipes even as he leaps at the boy to try to stop him from doing what he was thinking of doing. The boy jump back as Overkill landed the now weaken, pipes broke under its weight sending both of them falling down to the ground hidden from view by the dark shadows of the abyss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up on the roof –

Tamer summon another wave of flying paper monsters to attack the murdered (8) of Ravens that filled the sky. Her ability to create monsters out of paper have been enhance by her costume letting her to control more than just one paper creation at a time. Her monsters cut through the ravens tearing off their wings or heads even as the other birds peck at them tearing up their paper bodies. The flocks of ravens seem endless as they darken the evening sky with their dark wings. Tamer has been holding off the ravens with the help of Writer as the others handled the two monsters that help cause this mess. She swung her massive sword taking down dozens of ravens with every swing as there were so many flying around, that she couldn't miss even if she had tried.

"Flame Shield!" Writer shouted as she created a flaming shield of fire around her that expanded lighting up the ravens as they flew into the wall of flames. The flaming birds flew in blind panic as they flew into other ravens catching them on fire. The dark sky was soon filled with flying flaming birds.

"Writer you may want to use another spell besides fire spells," Tamer pointed out as the flaming birds were as dangers to them as to the other ravens.

"Okay how about this!" Writer shouted as she raised her staff high into the air, "Lightning Storm Vortex!" Lightning bolts filled the sky taking down the flock of ravens as they were fried in mid-flight. Dead smoking birds fell onto the payment smelling like roasted chickens. "That should handle them."

"There's more coming," Tamer said flatly as more flocks of ravens drive down at them.

"Snake-Tail how's your end coming?" Writer shouted over to her as she cast more lightning spells at the ravens.

"He's not making it easy," Snake-Tail said as she twisted around firing snake arrows at Poe as he flew around darting in and out swing that sword cane of his.

Tamer and Writer held off the ravens so Snake-Tail could fight Poe without being attack by the ravens that he controls. Poe's ravens surrounded him shielding him from the snake arrows as he fly's around. He would swoop down with his ravens in perfect formation his sword with swing out of the mass of ravens as he flew past Snake-Tail. Other times he would send a couple of ravens to attack her so that he could attack her while she was warding off the attacking birds.

"You're going to have to do better then that to beat me," Poe said as one of his ravens took a snake arrow as she fired another one at him.

'He's right I can't keep this up,' Snake-Tail thought to herself, 'Looks like I'm going to have to use it.' She pressed a button on the side of her helmet making the visor that hid her eyes from view start to glow. A red beam shot out from her visor hitting Poe and his ravens.

Poe shielded his eyes at the very last moment as the strange red beam hit him. Looking around he saw his ravens with him all of them became like statues falling onto the roof. He shot a look at Snake-Tail.

"Well I don't just have a snake for nothing you know," she said as she knotted two snakes in her bow and fire. She's glad that Mind had outfitted her helmet with the power to paralyze anything that is caught in its eye beams.

"Aargg" Poe shouted as the two snake arrows bite down on him wrapping themselves around him. They were soon joined by more as Snake-Tail fired more at him at an amazing speed.

"Tamer I need a big one over here!" Snake-Tail shouted as she tied a paper rope onto one of the AC units as she tie the other end to her snake arrow. Tamer got the idea as she summons a big ape like monster. Snake-Tail nodded as she fired her arrow at Poe was trying to keep afloat while shaking off the snakes that are covering him. She fired her snake arrow hitting him around his waist the snake quickly wrapping itself around him, before Poe could cut the rope off with his sword the monster that Tamer summon tore the AC unit off and threw it over the side of the building.

Poe was jerked in the air causing him to drop his sword when the sudden weight hit him. He flaps his wings as he tried to fly with the AC unit heavy weight pulling him down. It look like he was strong enough to fly with the weight but Snake-Tail decided that for him as she fired a snake arrow right at his raven head. He fell out of the air falling into one of the open water filters, the AC pull him under, he gave out a scream half of a ravens half human before he was pulled under the murky water.

"There goes those ravens," Writer said as she watch the flocks of those black birds flying away as with their master dead they turn and flew off.

"Where's 9-Tail?" Tamer asks as they had lost sight of him and Toguro as they were too busy with Poe to keep an eye on him.

"There they are!" Snake-Tail pointed down the side of the building. Both of them had fought their way down the sides of the building and now were fighting on top of the sun roofs of the parking lot.

"You got to do better than that fox boy," Toguro grin as he turn his arms into whip like blades.

Nine-Tails whipped his rose whip at Toguro trying to handle him as he did before but it looks like he had learn from their last encounter. He hadn't been able to land a hit on the shape shifter since the beginning of their battle. It looks like Toguro wasn't taking any chances of being hit by the Janen Ju tree seed again.

'Need a way to keep him from shifting form,' 9-Tail thought to himself as Toguro just change his body shape whenever he tries to hit him. He noticed that the ravens were all gone from the sky.

Toguro shifted form as the rose whip lashes out at him again and again each time missing him, "Got you know!" Toguro shouted as he stomped his left foot through the thin tin sun roof his foot elongated into a spike jutting out from under the fox. He strikes at him again and again with his spike foot all the while trying to hit him with his blade arms. He knew that it was only a matter of time…

"Freeze Arrow!"

Toguro let out a scream but was quickly cut off as he became incase in ice. 9-Tail smile as his plan had work. When he was trying to hit Toguro earlier he was also hitting the payment of the parking lot spelling out the word ice. Writer who had spotted the words quickly cast an ice spell when she saw an opening.

"This time I won't let you heal or put yourself back together again," 9-Tail said coldly as he lashes out with his whip cutting Toguro into pieces as his body move like water it had also froze and shattered like frozen water as well. "Now to make sure no one tries to put you back together again. Fox Fire!" 9-Tail thrust his arm out and the pieces of Toguro burn to ashes as the flames of the fire ate away at the monster. He watched the fire until he was sure that there was nothing left in the burning pile that something could be brought back to life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down below the treatment plant –

Tech-Knight threw the spent heavy machine gun at the bloated mountain monster that been repeatedly try to smash him into the ground. He called forth his spirit sword and swung it at the massive hands of the Cthulhu as it tried to grab him causing the monster to reel back its arms. "Guys how do we stop this thing?"

"Wrap you're the one who knows about him so what is his weakness?" Spectrum shouted over to her as she ran behind a pillar taking pop shots at the walking mountain of blubbery flesh. It was like hitting poking jelly as the bullets hit but were stop before they penetrate deep enough to cause any real kind of damage.

"The way it was killed in the book is that a ship ram into it," Wrap shouted as she attack the Cthulhu with her wrappings that acted like razor wire. His flesh was too thick and dense for any of them to do any real damage to it as it howled and chase after them.

"So where in the world are we going to find a boat?" Spectrum said as she fired at the creatures face making it stumble as it ran. The ground shook as the massive weight hit the ground all at once. The pillar she hid behind rattled as it look as if a good earthquake would cause the entire room to cave in, "That's it. Tech-Knight cut the pillars all of them!"

"Do what?" Tech-Knight shouted back at her as Cthulhu got onto its feet again.

"Just do it!" Wrap shouted at him as she realized what her friend is planning to do.

"Alright have it your way," Tech-Knight said as he began cutting through the pillars that held up the ceiling with his energy sword.

Cthulhu howl as he chase after the armor knight with the glowing sword he hadn't eaten since he munched on the workers that were inside the plant. The two women that are with the knight attack him but their attacks couldn't hurt him as his skin is just too thick and rubbery. He learn that he should only go after one of them at a time as each time he chase after one of them, one of the others would attack him making him go after whoever attack him instead. The knight continued to cut the pillars as he chase after him going around in a circle in the room. The woman with the guns fired at his face again as the one cover in bandages wrap several of them around his legs tripping him. He fell on his face causing the entire room to shake again. This time however the shaking didn't stop as the room started to fall apart. Large chunks of rubble came falling down from the ceiling Cthulhu scream as he was buried underneath the falling pieces of cerement and metal, burying the horror underneath tons of rubble. The last thing it saw was a large piece of rubble falling down upon its head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the plant –

Junkyard was thrown backwards as Shelley punch him with a powered up high voltage punch. She quickly grab his legs and swung him around going faster and faster before letting go throwing him into one of the heavy generators that lined the building they're fighting inside of. He jumps to his feet swinging his chain-ball at Shelley, but his attack was deflected when his metal ball hit her electric shield of hers. He fired his cannons at her again but they were deflected again from her once more.

'I can't hit her as long as that shield is up,' Junkyard thought to himself as the best he could do was to slow her down with his weapons.

"This is getting tiresome," Shelley said as she walked towards him as he fires away at her with his weapons. She held out her hand sending thousands of volts at him. Junkyard with his claw arm rips a chunk of metal from one of the generators throwing it in front of him blocking the volt from hitting him, "Nice but you do know that it's only a matter of time before I beat you."

"Well I have other plans!" Junkyard said than rush forward kicking the chunk of metal that he had ripped out sending it flying at her.

She punch the metal chunk out of the way in time to see Junkyard striking at her with that metal claw of his. His claw clumped tight on her left arm as she had raised it to block his strike. Junkyard than use his heavier weight as he started using her a wreaking ball smashing her into the generators as she zaps him with hundreds of volts.

'Now to see who can take it more,' Junkyard thought to himself as he continued to swing her around his suit has a rubber lining as since his first encounter with Ion he made sure he could take on a electric powered foe.

Metalgear suddenly came crashing through a wall landing halfway across the room. Fin leap like a frog out of the hole, landing on top of him and started clawing at him. His armor looks as if the pounding continue any longer than Fin would be able to help himself with the soft body underneath the metal shell.

"Hey over here fish face!"

Fin turn around to Junkyard but his view was block as he threw Shelley at him. She slams into him with the force of a 16-wheeler sending both of them flying to the entrants of the building crashing into the metal door. Before they could regain their bearings Metalgear and Junkyard blasted them with fully charge shots from their blasters. The combine energy shots blasted sent Fin and Shelley flying out of the building they crash through the guard railings of the water tanks falling into the water together. Volts of electricity flew out of the water as Shelley's electric powered cyber suit made contact with the water, she and Fin scream as they sank in the electric charge water.

"That handles them," Metalgear said as he caught his breathe.

"And here comes their friends," Junkyard said as the monsters that were lock outside began pouring into the building, "Lock and load!" He and Metalgear began firing at the incoming monsters as the monsters ran screaming at them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep underground –

Clutching onto the grappling hook that he had thrown at the floating camera pod Phantasm floated down. Mind hadn't design the pods to hold much weight but someone of his sizes was just light enough that the pod could stay in the air even if it was being pulled down by his weight the hover engines are strong enough to keep it up in the air. The underground caves underneath the city served as a natural reservoir of the city above. Catwalks went across the dark pools of water as workers now and then check up on the pumps that took the water above.

Landing onto a catwalk he looks around for any signs of Overkill who fell ahead of him. All he saw was a destroyed catwalk where he must had landed on. The silent of the cavern was halted as a great splash erupted from behind him. The huge monster Overkill looking a bit worse for wear lunged out of the water pulling itself onto the catwalk. When the creature saw them and let out a terrible scream, a deep, mind ripping sound of hatred, of lush not just to kill, but to rend and mutilate.

Phantasm turns and ran as if a drop from a fifty-foot drop had barely fazed, it he needed a plan to kill this monster. Behind him, two, three massive, ringing steps sounded against the protesting metal. He turn and fired hitting Overkill near his heart, blood began pouring down his massive chest. Seeing that his weapon wasn't stopping him, Phantasm pulls out a hand-grenade dropping it as he ran. Overkill step over it as the grenade exploded destroying the catwalk underneath him.

Phantasm turn around seeing Overkill clinging to the side of the destroyed catwalk its lower body half in the water the stumps where its feet use to be turn the water red. Lifting his gun he aimed for its head having a clear shot at last, fixing on its fish-white skull as it floundered and clawed to pull itself closer, undoubtedly to continue its attack. It only managed to slide itself partway into the water, the dark pool churning with pink foam as it struggled to get out. As terrible as the thing was, he wouldn't feel right about letting it bleed to death, to suffer any more. It was human once a man or a woman no one could tell anymore, it never asks to be born like it is now.

Two point blank rounds, the second just to be sure, and the massive body slipped soundlessly into the pool of water, disappearing beneath its dark murky surface.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up above –

"So your finally made it here," Jack-O said as he turn to the two heroes as they reach the upper level, "Too late Vean has enhance the virus once it goes into the water supply nothing short of dumping it all into the ocean would thin it enough so it won't effect any living or dead life forms anymore. Or one of the other governments goes and nukes this entire city first would do the job whatever comes first."

"Either way we win," Vean said as she playfully toyed with a test tube fill with something purple. She handed the tube to Jack-O who smiled looking at the tube while keeping an eye at the two heroes. They all stood on a platform overlooking the clean water tanks for the city.

"Not unless we stop you guys first!" Ion shouted as she hops onto her disk.

"Yeah don't count us out yet," Spring-Heel Jill added as she forms a spike out of some roll up playing cards.

"Bring it girl," Vean said as she use her vampire speed to appear in front of Jill her glove fingers have metal nails at their ends and lash out at the young girl.

Jill forms a paper shield blocking the nails as Vean claw at her. She swung her sword but Vean sped away from her strike range. The two broke away from Ion and Jack-O as Vean use her speed, while Jill used her jumping as they fought with each other. Jumping up on the wall Jill threw a fury of cards at Vean but to her surprise her hands blurred as she caught every one of the cards that were thrown at her.

"Sorry but unlike Neclord I know how to fight!" Vean smiled at her opponent. She had live in the streets for a while before getting a job at the tower so she had learned how to fight the hard way.

"Well you are not going to take me out without a fight!" Jill said as she threw a bundle of cards into the air. The cards started fluttering down but then they stop in mid-air and flew downwards like hard rain. Vean jump backwards darting around at speeds that the human eye wouldn't be able to follow.

"So Jack-O how did you survive the fire?" Ion said glaring at he pumpkin headed monster, "If stuffing that power cord down into your mouth didn't kill you how did you live through being burn alive?"

"I'm part plant you know. While like some kinds of plants I can survive being engulf in flames and manage to crawl out before the fire destroyed me. And like some kinds of plants I had enough inside my burnt husk to be regrown with the help of Vean magic." Jack-O smiled with his jack-o-lantern smile.

"Well I'm going to stop you this time!" Ion said, "I'm much better then I was when we first met."

"So have I," Jack-O said as he made two pumpkins appear in his hands again.

He threw them as Ion shot a blast of lightning at him. The two attacks made contract making a great explosion between them. Out from the smoke Jack-O's arms extended like vines grabbing Ion's shoulders lifting her up. He took in a deep breathe and spitted out a cloud of acid at the struggling hero. Ion grab onto the arms zapping them with hundreds of volts making Jack-O let go of her as the cloud of acid pass overhead. As he rewines his arms he's zap by the Ion channeling her lightning through her cane. He strikes back by breathing out clouds of acid surrounding himself with his attack. Ion continued to fire one bolt after another into the acid cloud that she couldn't get near to. Her suit would give her some protection but it was never design to take that much acid that the cloud was made up of.

Out of the acid cloud Jack-O sprang upwards throwing two pumpkin bombs at her. Ion jump backwards as the bombs blew up as they hit throwing her through the air. Flipping through the air she landed on her feet she forms a ball of lightning between her hands and threw it at Jack-O who was thrown back by the charge up blast. Bits of pieces flew off of him but the wounds were quickly healed up.

"As I said I'm much better than I was before," Jack-O said as he threw some more bombs at her.

Vean flew at Jill as she jumps straight up into the air. Jill covered herself in a card shield as Vean started using her magic skills on her. From what Jill is seeing Vean may not be on the same level as Neclord was in magic skills but she was still just as deadly. The fireball that she cast quickly burnt the cards to ashes as Jill jumps away from the burning shield. Vean bit on her finger drawing blood, the blood turn into a red whip that she used to strike at Jill. The whip slice threw anything that it touches that Jill quickly found out as she saw that her cards get slice in two when she threw them at the red blood whip.

The two battles that are taking place in the room halted as the floor of the build burst open as Demonicon and Torment came through it. Torment grabs onto Demonicon arms then began slamming him into the tanks leaving huge dents on them before body slamming the half demon into the ground creating a crater as he slams into the concert floor. Lifting him up into the air by one of his shoulders Torment threw the half demon into a wall embedding him in it then pulls him out to throw him again as he has dominated the fight since the start. Demonicon on the other hand had never faced someone that fought so fast and wild before. Torment didn't seem to know or use any kind of fighting art that he knew of, just been using raw fighting skills. He fought with such ferocity and speed that Demonicon couldn't even fight back as he was doing everything that he could just to defend himself from Torment.

"Demonicon!" Jill shouted but was cut short as Vean kick her into a wall.

"Got you now girl!" Vean said as she flew at her with her right arm drawn back for a head strike.

Jill saw her coming and waited for the last second and duck down. Vean eyes widen as she saw a spike made of cards jutting out of the wall where Jill's head was. Jill had move a deck of cards behind her when she hit the wall and waited for Vean to get into range to launch her attack. Vean jerk as the spike went through her chest she jerk a bit before she slump still impaled on the spike made out of cards.

"Jill need some help here," Ion shouted over to her as she duck under the flying fist of Jack-O while dodging his acid breathe.

"On it!" Jill shouted as she threw a card at him cutting Jack-O's hand off as he held a pumpkin bomb.

"Why you!" Jack-O shouted as he spat out an acid cloud at her. His handless arm regrew a new hand.

"Hey cut him open!" Ion shouted as she poured on the voltage on him as she flew by Jack-O striking him in his face with her cane as she did.

Jill made a spinning disk with her cards and threw it at Jack-O while he was distracted. The disk slice through his body slanted on the left side the top half parted a bit like it was going to snap in half but his body began to pull itself back together.

"You're going to have to do better then that," Jack-O said as he pulls himself back together.

"You mean like this!" Ion shouted as she threw the unused pumpkin bomb into the gapping hole in his body as it healed up on itself.

Once whole again Jack-O patted his body where he could feel the bomb is at inside his body. He looks up to see Ion aiming her powered up cane at him muttering, "No fair."

Ion fired her lightning blast ignited the bomb exploding blowing Jack-O into little pieces. His head bounce then rolled on the floor resting near the body of Vean. The test tube flew from the explosion unharmed from the blast. Ion and Jill eyes lock onto the flying tube as it flew towards a nearby wall. The tube filled with the deadly virus never made it to the wall as Torment caught the tube before it hit.

"Unhand it!" Demonicon shouted as he flew at Torment.

Torment took one look at the person that he has been fighting all of this time and knocks him away like a fly with one kick to the face. Demonicon twisted around in the air before he landed like a rag doll.

"Now to finish this," Torment said as he began to open the tube.

"What are you doing!" Ion shouted as she and Jill attack shooting bolts and throwing cards at him.

Torment wave his free hand blocking the cards and block the bolt of lightning with an open palm, "Getting rid of you Japanese for one."

"Jack-O and Vean are dead every one of you spirits are now free from their control now. There's no more any reason to fight anymore," Jill shouted out to her.

"You spirits are now free to go back to your rest," Ion added.

"And what makes you think that we were being controlled in the first place?" Torment asks.

"What you mean that all of you wanted to become monsters?" Ion said shock at what she heard.

"Monsters you call use monsters after what you Japanese scum did to all of us?"

"Hey I'm not Japanese!" Jill shouted, "And what are you talking about?"

"So your not one of these Eastern Demons than but it hardly matters you are trying to save them which makes you our enemies," Torment said, "This small island nation will soon be engulf in atomic fire as the nations of the world destroy Japan to be sure that the virus won't spread to the rest of the world."

"Why you hate us Japanese so much you would unleash this horror?" Ion shouted her hand close in tight fists.

"You're saying that turning you people into living dead horrible? Don't make me laugh what I'm doing is much kinder then what your people did to us." Torment said as his eyes became cold, "For you see we're all victims of you Japanese monsters during what you call the Pacific War better known as World War II."

Everyone watching the action from their TVs eyes widen as they heard this. Ion started to grasp why all of the monsters were base on death.

"Yes that's right all of the so called monsters are in fact the people that your people Ion kill during the war. The Burrowers are the ones that were work to death in mines, the Trigger-Happy's were shot while tied up and couldn't get away, Inflamers were burn alive, Beheaders were the ones where soldiers use to show their sword skills on helpless people who couldn't fight back, Ravenous are the ones they were left to starve to death, Infecters died from medical experiments some of the doctors that did kill hundreds are now valued people in Japan, Frost-skates were people who were drown or frozen to death, and the Legions where were the Japanese people had their wrath on down airmen. As for me I'm the combination of all of the thousands of people that were torture to death for the fun of it. All of their combine hated for you Japanese fill me to the core. I can still remember my own death as the Japanese soldiers had their fun tormenting me for days before burning me alive. I suffered in ways that you can't ever imagine I earn this revenge, we all earn this revenge on you people."

"But that's?" Ion started to say but couldn't find the words as she and Jill took it all in.

"Wrong that I shouldn't go to your peoples level?" Torment asks, "Those are words for people like yours who lost the war but never wanted the blame on themselves. There are so many people that are still alive that done things that would bring untold shame on any other family. But in Japan things are different as many use their connections to get out of the punishment that they earn during the war. The only, the only reason why the US were so lenient on you Japanese was because they didn't want Communist to spread in Japan. If the Russians had taken this sin fill island Japan wouldn't have become this! One of the riches nation's in the world right now. The American only reason to take it easy on you people was the fear that Communist would take root here that was the only reason the only reason that so many people guilty of war crimes took no punishment for their crimes. You being a child wouldn't know what your older generation did as they pretend that everything that they did in the war never happen hiding the truth from the younger generations so they won't look down at them in shame. So tell me did you learn what your people did in the lands that took control of? How they kill people for fun, locking them in their homes to burn them alive," Torment rips the bandages off of his face reveling that he's a young woman in her late teens, "How I was gang rape day and night before they toss me into the burners when I was totally use up!"

Both Ion and Jill stare at the young woman her dark hair fell on her shoulders her skin was a darker tone telling them she was from the southern islands far south of Japan. They stare at her face it was a hard beauty that mask a deep pain that would never be lifted from her soul. It was her eyes that froze them as they were filled with such pain and hatred in their dark pools. She held out the tube to drop it into the water but was blasted through the side of the building, the tube unopened flew in the air and caught by Demonicon who had blasted her.

"I have to agree with what she said," Demonicon said turning to Ion and Jill, "Humans can be much worse then us demons. But there's still some hope as long as there people like you two around."

"What do we do with that?" Jill said as Ion was still in shock at what she learn about her own people.

"I take that if you don't mind."

Turning they saw Dark Hat standing behind them. "Oh Dark Hat you're here," Jill said as she and her group had already met Dark as they live with Dr. Jones.

"Yes I'm here to make sure that virus is destroyed without any samples leaking out," Dark Hat said as he walks up to Demonicon, "The Japanese government finally agreed on what I ask for to make sure that the virus isn't release."

"Okay," Demonicon said as he handed the tube over to him, "So how are you going to get rid of it?" Demonicon jumps back as Dark's hand holding the tube is engulfed in black fire. The fire burn quickly then was gone as quickly as it came leaven just Dark's open hand, "Oh that's how."

"Yes something like this virus can not ever be entrusted in the hands of any government," Dark stated.

"What about the monsters in the city?" Jill asks as it would take weeks to clean up the monsters crawling around.

Dark held out a duel card, "This card should do the trick 'Spell Purification' will dispell the magic that's holding the spirits to their new bodies." A bright light started glowing from the card then a dome of light expanded outwards. When the ever expanding dome of light touches one of the monsters they just fell apart disappearing in thin air. The people fighting in the street suddenly found that the monsters all started falling apart as the strange light hit them. The dome didn't stop till it engulfed the entire city in its light.

Dark walk past Demonicon and Jill until he stood in front of Ion, "The truth of the past the one that's been hidden away from the ones that live through it is always hard when it's found out. You're asking yourself if you should even be protecting this city. After what your people have done in the past what could you ever do to make up for it. Don't live in the past for those who do will always redo the mistakes of the past they're trying to relive. Stand up don't let the sins of the old generation to make something for the future, even if you need to tear down the old order to do so to make a better one then the one that they made for the younger ones." Ion look upwards at him, "Yes I know it sounds harsh but sometimes to be good you have to be evil and to be evil you sometimes have to be good. In the end right and wrong are just words. Many people say that I'm evil for what I do. I don't deny that I'm not evil for what I do. Killing people for money is what I do for those who can't stop the people that I kill. If you have kept up with the news of those old people that have been killed in Japan for the past few months have been my doing. The ones that hired me are the survivors of the peoples that they massacred during the war. In the families eyes of those who I killed I'm evil and from the ones that hired me to kill I'm a hero. I know that I'm not a hero but I'm not a villain either. It's all in the point of view that makes someone good or evil. Your peoples past is surrounded by shadows that hides the dark sins of the past it's up to you young people that will decide whether to hide the sins in the shadows as the ones that did them or bring them into the light. Just remember that it's what you do that matters, right or wrong it's what you do that will define who you are. It's not over yet."

Ion stood up onto her feet smiling a sad but hopeful smile, "You're right I may come from a people with a dark past but I won't let that stop me from being who I am now."

"There's a deep hatred that flows in the veins of the people that fell under the Japanese army one that been burning all of this time. Torment is still alive, Demonicon's attack weren't strong enough to kill her. When Vean created her body she used thousands of women who met ends like Torment to create that body of hers. She physically feeds off the hatred that many still hold deep inside for your people. As long as there are people that hold onto that hatred this won't be the last that you will see of her."

"Great now there's an insanely powerful villain out there now I knew I shouldn't had held back when I blasted her," Demonicon said.

"If you did that then the virus tube would have shattered and be unleashed if you did," Dark pointed out, "Then as in my contract I would have to contain the spread by destroying this entire city."

Jill slide up to Demonicon talking into his ear, "He would you know."

Ion then notice something, "Hey where's Vean?" As she had disappeared from where she was impale at. Looking down she saw Jack-O's head missing as well. All over the Water Treatment Plant bodies of the fallen were turning up missing. Where Poe had drowned in all Snake-Tail found was the AC unit and pieces of paper floating on the surface. The water tank where Shelley and Fin had fallen into had a gapping hole in its base and a hole in the outer wall going into the street was all that they left behind.

"As I said it's not over yet," Dark said as he disappeared into the shadows.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from Shibuya –

In a large cargo tanker sailing out into the ocean, a meeting was taking place. "Sir the plan has failed, the virus couldn't be spread through the city as plan."

"How about the backup plan?" the man in the view screen asks.

"All of the bugs have been planted in all of the major computer systems in Japan just as you ask sir," the speaker reviling to be Jack-O bodiless head said as he was held up by Vean arms. In the background Poe, Fin, Shelley, and Torment stood behind the pair.

"Good and how's the boat trip going?"

"Going well and all of the Resident Evil base monsters are inside the holds. When Dark Hat showed up it was time to find a new place for us to crash. The Golden State where the sun always shines I hear is a nice place to live."

"So when will we destroy those Japanese?" Torment said as she was so close in destroying them. She should have finished that half demon when she had the chance.

"In do time, in do time. The pieces are all falling into place now. The equipment that's needed still needs to be gathered first."

"Don't worry about that once we set up our base in the US we'll get the equipment from those Americans," Vean said, "With the war they're currently fighting we'll be able to get what you need sir."

"Your plan to have all of the world's attention on Japan with the spirits of the war victims coming back to seek their revenge will let us take what we need without popping up on the news as I'm sure this scandal be on the front pages for months to come," Poe said to their boss.

"Yes everything is going just as plan." His single eye that showed under his mask glowed red as he fill in his people in Ranma's home world of the next phase of his plans are. (9)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

"So what did those guards see?" Batou asks his partner. He's a large built man, his most striking feature is his cybernetic eyes but a large part of his body is made of cyborg components.

"Same as the last time a large dinosaur like cyborg rip open the vault and took the artifact that was store inside," Motoko a purple haired woman said as she enter the car, "First it was a group of people dress in outdated armor attacking that temple sealing scrolls, then that woman who somehow made everyone in the museum fall asleep and overloaded all of the computer systems with some kind of high voltage weapon, taking those artifacts that were use in rituals. Now a dino taking off with the statue of a dragon from this restaurant and before that a stone orb from that privet collector."

"Yeah nothing is adding up there were more valuable stuff that they could have taken but the only things that were taking are a bunch of useless artifacts," Batou said.

"The only thing they have in common is that they are said to have magical powers," Motoko said.

"Magic yeah right," Batou laugh.

"Yes but some of those artifacts are national treasures that were stolen," Motoko pointed out, "And the new Prime Minister wants to get them back since it would look bad for her to have national treasures stolen after she was elected just two months ago."

"Yeah we of Section 9 have to get them back since the old man has a soft spot for her," Batou said.

"Well it beats doing paperwork," Motoko said as they drove off. Peeking from the rain gutter a small figure with long claws watches as the metal carriage carrying those two people that have been poking around drove off. It hissed as it went back down into the sewers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yet in another world –

The weather was foggy as a tall woman walks down the street. She wore a long winter coat that reach to her ankles covering most of her body. He long white hair was made up into a high ponytail. She had wondered into this quite neighborhood as she had sense a power source of magic being release a day ago and been looking for the source for quite awhile now. She was on a tour of Europe when she had suddenly sensed the powerful wave of magic that had something to do with that house being destroyed. She was walking down a street called Privet Drive when she suddenly hears a baby crying somewhere.

She looks around looking for the source of the crying, "Now where is that coming from?"

Walking towards the crying she spotted a basket on a doorstep of one of the houses. Peering down into it she saw a baby boy about a year old crying into the cold night. Her eyes soften as she picks up the basket looking down into the small boys eyes calming him, "Hello there little one what's your name?" The boy giggled as he saw her warm face the woman than spotted the letter that was in the basket with him. Picking it up she open it and reads it.

"So you're being left alone now to live with your mother's sisters care huh little one," the women look over the child and saw great magic coming from inside of him and she saw the lightning shape scar on his forehead that held a dark power coming from it, "Well I may not be your aunt but I'm sure I do a good job with you. So want to come back with me to America?" The baby gave out a laugh as he held out his hands so that she could hold him, "Well I take that as a yes. Come along now little one to your new home."

The woman lifted the basket up and carried it with the small boy inside away down the street. The woman seemed to vanish in thin air as she disappeared in a flash of light. The people that live in the house would never know of the nephew that had almost come to live with them or that certain people all across Europe would be in an uproar over the lost of the child that was now across the pond.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – I have no idea where to place Ranma at! Which world should I place him in? I'm letting you guys pick out which anime or videogame world that I should place him into. Also do not vote for crossovers that have already been done to death. I have already put the Sailor Moon crew into the fic as catgirls so no more of them, or any other shows that I have already put in the story already. So whoever gives me the best idea will get to see what they voted for in the next chapter. The rules are simple, just review or e-mail me your idea and pitch your idea to me and whoever gives me the best idea will be the world that Ranma ends up in.

And if you guys read carefully in the summery it now says – An encounter with a magic mirror sends Ranma to another world, leaving behind a broken past. Hey, who's the girl with silver hair? A Suikoden and Mega crossover. Is now officially **"one"** of the longest Ranma Fanfiction on this website!

Which is true as it is now one of the longest fanfiction about Ranma on So would you guys stop pointing that out already!

Author's Notes

1 – One headless chicken survive with its head cut off for two weeks before it died when its windpipe healed over it.

2 – A gun from the videogame Killzone.

3 – The gun that The Boss use in Metal Gear 3.

4 – Yohko's look alike cousin and Azusa's double.

5 – Rival Schools fighting game.

6 – Think of the combination of the cannon train in Red Dead Revolver and the armored car in the Land of the Dead movie.

7 – Ever notice that all the major bad guys are never small?

8 – A flock of crows or ravens are called murder.

9 – Anyone guess who he is yet?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	52. Mother Dearest

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 42 – Mother Dearest

In the city of Hollywood inside of a building for fashion models a young boy was in an intense card game with one of the models. The boy is around eleven or so and has been all but living in the model agency as he's been following his mother around ever since he could walk. The young woman he's playing against is one of the many young women that come here to try to become a model. She's a dark haired brunette a healthy figure her name is Sally Gill, she's slender that her bosom seemed immense. Also unlike all of those thin blonds that always showed up thinking that because they are really thin and blond that they'll be able to get a job as a fashion model.

"So your mother is one of the founders of Duel Monsters," Sally said as she place one monster in defense mode. Ten years ago the game of Duel Monsters first began showing up on shelves of stores and has been popular ever since. There's a lot of fan following with the card game as it use monster, trap and magic cards in the decks. With the rules of the game for summoning higher level star monsters by tributing lower level monsters to summon more powerful ones. With hundreds of cards to collect and only having forty cards in one deck made the game a very complex card game to play. They even started playing the game in Las Vegas as unlike other card games you couldn't be kick out of a casino for counting cards.

"Yeah when she isn't designing new cards or outfits she runs this model agency where she first started her career," the young ten-year old said.

"Wait that would mean that your mother is Jeane Thunders the star of the fashion world and the creator of the Duel Monster?" Sally was amaze as she's sitting down in one of the waiting rooms waiting for her turn for the modeling job and here is the son of the woman who if she's lucky would be her new boss. Looking at him, he really didn't look like a rich kid as he was dress in clothes that one would see a normal kid his age would wear going out. A loose fitting plain green shirt, that's tucked in a pair of tan pants and a matching open vest with a pair of green fingerless gloves on his hands. He has brown hair green eyes and a pair of glasses. There's a faint outline of a scar on his forehead that look like a thunderbolt. He was a very cute young boy that wasn't handsome but had the soft feel of a woman's beauty instead that she must say he plays the look very well. His mother since her career as a model and than a designer along with being the founder of the Duel Monster card game with all of the royalties is one of the riches women on the planet right now. 'Too bad he's not older or I might be tempted in making a move on him.' (1)

"There you are Harry your mother been wanting you," an old Chinese man said as he entered the room. The old man had a white beard with the mustache that's so long that it spread outwards from his face and a long pointed beard. He has on a strange blue mask thing on the right side of his face, his age eyes show great knowledge within them. He wore an old fashion gray colored tux and a strange hat that makes him look as if long white feathers were growing at the top of his head.

"Oh okay Zuo," Harry said as he picks up his cards, "Hope you get the job Sally." Harry took off going down the hallway.

"You know I always thought that rich kids are struck up like the ones in my old High School but he seems pretty nice," Sally said to the old man.

"Yes Jeane has bought up that young boy well," Zuo said, "Oh yes your interviewer is ready to see you now room 245."

"Thanks," Sally said as she took off, "Wish me luck."

"Not really," Zuo said to himself, "Harry took a liking to you which means that you're a shoe in."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the top floor –

A slightly plump black woman is busy typing away at the computer on the reception desk she looks up to the person coming in, "Harry your mothers waiting for you inside," Tress his mother's secretary said as she buzz him in.

"Thanks," Harry said as he went in.

Harry's mother's office is a brightly lit large room, the large pane windows with the potted plants gave the room a warm feeling in the room. His mother sat behind a large heavy wooden desk. His mother was an ageless beauty as she looks just the same as eleven years ago when she had first appeared out of nowhere onto the fashion world. She was dress in a suit that wasn't especially revealing or sexy, though her outfit did show off some of her cleavage. In fact, she'd dressed in a surprisingly formal gray suit, like a staid businesswoman but that didn't hide her ample chest that filled the top part of the suit to almost to the rendering point. She thought a professional look would help encourage professional, which made her already pale skin seem even paler. Her hair according to what she say, is cause by a trait that turns her hair white before she gets old, which she wore in a high ponytail. She looks up from the pile of paper work that's she's been filling out smiling warmly at her son.

"Hi mom so what you want me for?" Harry asks as he sat himself down on the chair in front of the desk.

"This came in the mail for you," Jeane said as she opens a drawer and handed him a letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"A magic school?" Harry said looking over the letter, "But I already know how to use magic. And what's with Potter?"

"Harry dear," his mother said to him in a calming voice, "I already told you of how I found you when I was in England." Harry nodded knowing that his mother had adopted him when he was just a year old, "That's your family's name Potter your birth name is Harry Potter. As for this magic school it's in England your country of birth. The magic folks there think of you as a hero as you defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort after he killed your parents. He's the one that gave you that scar."

"So than that means my scar on my forehead is from the wizard that killed my parents?" Harry asks as he had heard about how a baby had killed the Darkest of Dark Lord to ever show himself in England ten years ago.

"Yes Harry I found you when Albus Dumbledore drop you off at your mother's sister's family. I sensed great magic coming from you and something about you made me want to take you with me. I raise you as if you were my own showing you magic skills that are all but myth in the magic world. The wizards of England want you back because you see Voldemort body might have been destroyed but his spirit is still intact and is still out there."

"And let me guess since I'm the one that beat him last time they want me a ten year old fight their fight for them right?" Harry asks his mother who nodded, "No wonder no one takes England seriously anymore."

"Yes and I hope that you have taken in studying the magic world as Zuo Ci hasn't taken a student in years," Jeane said to her son.

"Yes he thought me all I need to know about the wizarding world of Europe," Harry said as he had taken an interest in the magic world of Europe when he first learned about magic and that he's adopted. The historical books about the wizarding world in general that he had found most interesting. All the numerous so-called 'Dark Lords' throughout history intrigued him, especially when he considered their goals. Some of them were simply power mad, others just corrupt lunatics on rampages, but there was one particular issue that emerged several times. Apparently, some people in the wizarding world thought that normal people – that is, non-magical people – were somehow inferior to magical people. Not only that, but any magical children born from non-magical parents were also inferior to magical children born from magical parents. There had been many crusades to 'purge' the wizarding world and 'restore' purity of blood, and two of the most notable names were Grindelwald and Voldemort. Harry was interested to note that Grindelwald's reign, as it was named, took place at around the same time as World War II – and was unpleasantly surprised by how recent the reign of this Voldemort had been. That was when he first learned the name of Voldemort. Zuo Ci had told him that Voldemort may be powerful but as far as evil wizards go he wasn't all that powerful. Harry knew that was true as there were evil wizards here in the US who use both technology and magic, while Voldemort and the rest of the wizards in Europe were more relicts as they didn't use any non-magical tools in their world.

It was interesting to note that race had never been a factor of bigotry in the wizarding world, but blood...that seemed to be a big contender. Also interesting to note was how they seemed to view the normal world and its technological accomplishments - at best, the wizards marveled at what the 'muggles' had come up with to 'compensate' for their inability to do magic; at worst, they were scornful of technology, and ignored it entirely. In Harry's opinion (admittedly biased as they were), these people had no real reason they should be so condescending towards regular people. Calling someone on the telephone seemed a lot easier than this...fire-calling that wizards did, for one. And they didn't even have televisions, and had only one major sport (this Quidditch did sound somewhat interesting, flying on broomsticks), one radio station, and only one major newspaper (_The Daily Prophet_, though there were a few minor newspapers, and a few tabloids). And they thought that normal people were primitive? How could there be so little creativity in an entire society? It was so unlike the wizard world of the US as the magic world here live more like modern day people then how the ones in Europe lived. Besides Harry could imagine how they could live without watching the magic shows on TV that only people with magic could tune into. Even Zuo Ci who has lived for thousands of years had favorite shows that he never misses, or some of the shows on the regular TV channels weren't that bad either.

The normal world had many different types of major sports, dozens upon dozens of radio stations, hundreds of major newspapers all around the world. Art, too, seemed to be kept to the standard portraits and landscapes in the wizarding world, with none of the different concepts and fads that had marked the artistic society of the 'muggle' world. The book on the Ministry of Magic and its history increased his conviction that, despite all the amazing things magic could do, it still didn't mean the magical world was better than the normal one. If anything, these wizards seemed to be crippled by their ability to do magic. The way their government was run was unbelievable – the Minister of Magic was voted in by the Wizengamot, but the members of the Wizengamot were placed in their position at the recommendation of the Minister – the people didn't seem to have a say in anything! He wasn't naive enough to believe for a minute that wizards and witches were any bit less prone to corruption than normal people. It made him wonder if letting a Dark Lord take over wouldn't be a good thing as once a hero finally comes along and defeats the Dark Lord then massive reforms would take place afterwards.

"So Harry what you want to do?" Jeane ask her son, "Go overseas to attend Hogwarts or just go to one of the Magic Schools over here?"

"Well I guess I should have a look of what the school has to offer for me and if I don't like what I find I won't go back for the second year," Harry said.

"Alright that's fine with me son," Jeane said smiling as her little boy was growing up, "Here's a letter for what you need there."

Harry took the second letter reading off the list for the supplies he would need.

All first year students need:

UNIFORM –  
First-year students will require:  
1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day ware  
3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4) One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS –  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT –  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS'

"They still use wands and brooms?" Harry asks looking at his mother.

"Yes they're very traditional in Europe," Jeane said.

"But using wands and brooms? Mom don't they know how to use magic without wands? I mean you only use that staff of yours for really big spells and using brooms I mean the kids around here use scooters or skateboards and things like that to fly with not brooms," Harry said out loud.

"Yes I know as I said they are **very** traditional over there," his mother said, "Also when you get to England when you get to Diagonalley where you can get your school supplies stop by the bank called Gringotts there is one of Bushroot cousins that works there his name is Griphook."

"Bushroot from accounting?" Harry asks as he was one of the goblins that handle the money for the agency. Everyone that didn't know they were goblins just thought that they were just strange looking short men with long noses and ears.

"Yes I already set up an account for you in Gringotts and there's also your family's vault there also," Jeane said.

"So when should I go?" Harry asks.

"Well I can arrange everything for you by this weekend," Jeane said then started smiling, "Also since I don't want you to go by yourself I have arrange for some of your friends to go with you."

"You don't mean?" Harry began when the door to hi mothers office open. Two Chinese girls who are twins, a young Latina girl and an older black girl came into the office. Harry gave out a small laugh as he sees the four girls smiling at him, "Oh hi guys."

"Don't hi us!" Sherry and Terry the two adopted Chinese eleven-year old girls shouted at him in their usually sync. Their parents couldn't have children on their own so they adopted them as the sad fact is that many Chinese girls are abandon since most families in China can only have one child and since boys in that part of the world are more valued the girl babies are abandon after birth. With their hairs tied up into two buns on the sides of their heads and the fact that they wear the same outfits all of the time it's hard to tell which one of them is which sometimes. Both of them are wearing blue shorts and red and white strip long sleeve shirts making it all but someone that knows them well to tell them apart. They are very good at using magic as one of them cast one part of a spell while the other cast the rest.

"Yeah we were listening in and you sounded like you didn't want us around," the short haired Latina girl said as she wraps her arm around Harry's neck. She was dress in a green slacks and a tank top with a camera handing from her neck. Her name is Lisa and she's just love taking pictures all of the time. She's looking to be a reporter as she has the habit of being able to climb on any kind of surface and can jump around like a kangaroo. As she had drink a potion that she made herself that gave her those powers after reading and watching spider-man she went and gave herself the same powers after taking some magic items from Jeane's study first. She's a year older than Harry is.

"Harry you know that we're not going to let you get away from us that easy," Amber the oldest of the group of friends at age twelve said. She's the tallest of the group and is the daughter of Tress who had met Harry and the others a couple of years ago as all of their parents (who work for Harry's mom) work here and they went to the same school growing up. She likes to wear an oversize blue shirt that reaches to her knees with a pair of shorts underneath but is hidden from view. And she wears that bright red cap of hers, with her long ponytail hanging down from the back. She loves to sing and gets into fight at school that she wins as she's so much stronger then anyone at school. That has something to do with the fact that as a baby she fell into a pot of super strength potion that would only give a person the strength of a troll for a minute or two before wearing off. But since she had fallen into the pot she has super strength ever since, but she has very weak magic abilities since she didn't had magic to begin with but thanks to the dump in the potion she gain magic powers.

"I already talk to their parents and since they all can do a bit of magic I gotten Hogwarts to agree to take them if you agree to go to the school as it wouldn't do to not have your girlfriends left alone here," Jeane smiled at the way her son blush under the attention of the girls around him.

"Hey they're not my girlfriends!" Harry protested. The four girls gave him a sly look and met each others eyes and nodded.

"Sure we're not," the four said at the same time.

"Harry now you and they been friends for years since I introduces you to them when I adopted you so it's natural that they would start to like you over time as I raised you to be a boy heart throb," Jeane smile at her son with his girlfriends surrounding him, "Girls why don't you take him out for lunch." (2)

"Okay," the girls all said as they carried him out of the door before he could protest.

"Jeane are you sure of this?" Zuo Ci said as he appeared next to her desk, "I told you what the wizards are like in England."

"Yes I know but this is something that Harry has to do by himself I can't be there to hold his hand forever," Jeane said with a sad smile.

"Albus Dumbledore and his order maybe defenders of the light but I have seen what so-called defenders become over time. It's a far cry from when I met Merlin all of those years ago," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes I know they're just so strict there and with that fool Fudge fellow running things there, it's all mess up. He lets Deatheater's run free since they give him so much money and that the government has those pure bloods running things… well I really don't need to explain myself do I?"

"You know with your powers you could easily defeat Voldemort if you would face him," Zuo Ci said, "I have live far longer then most in this world but your magic is something that I had never seen before. Even with that prophecy saying that only Harry can defeat Voldemort. You have all of the power and the skill that's needed to kill him for good."

"Yes I know you said the same thing when I met you when I first came to this world," Jeane said, "But if I did that then Harry won't be able to face Voldemort when they finally met again. I know it sounds cold hearted but I know what Harry is meant to be as I peek into that seal chamber and read what's in store for him. It's still his choice in the matter to be a hero or become something else as nothing is written that can't be change. I know that Dumbledore will try to have Harry under his control but he already showed that he's not up to the job as he was going to give Harry to his aunt's family without even checking on him. They didn't even found out that he wasn't even living there until they had sent owls to that household. It was just seer chance that some muggle born wizard from England had gotten into my card game and saw that photo of me and Harry from that Tournament we attended too in New York from the news magazine we send out to our club members."

"Yes besides you Harry is one of the top duelist in the world right now, but that of course is because he gets all of the rare cards that he wants from you who makes them," Zuo Ci said, "I must say that this card game that you created is one of the most interesting games I have ever came across of."

"Well what's the point of being the son of the creator of Duel Monsters without getting rare cards or having all of the cards in the series," Jeane smiled.

"For one thing that school Hogwarts is in for one hell of a year once Harry and his friends introduce the card game there," Zuo Ci said, "And also how Harry and the others can summon monsters and objects from those cards."

"Yes I know just something that I pick up from Top Hat," Jeane said as she stared at her own deck that's filled with female Duel Monsters that act just like the ones in Top's deck, "I have thought him everything that I can teach him in these short years that we been a family. And one day I have to leave once he comes for me."

"Oh yes your friend Ranma," Zuo Ci said then he got a look on his face, "Tell me something why don't you just go and ask Top Hat to send you back home?"

"Simple really I found something that's important enough for me to stay a while longer," Jeane said as she looks at the photo of her and Harry when she had taken him home and became a family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – We go and see how Estella and the scout unit of the Underworld Army are doing in the world that they had ended up in. And which world does Ranma end up in is still up for grabs so send in reviews of which world should Ranma end up in! And the answer is still – NO TO PUTTING RANMA INTO A SAILOR MOON WORLD AS ITS BEEN DONE TO DEATH ALREADY!

Author's Notes

1 – I don't know if the Harry Potter world has Duel Monsters in them so I'm putting them in.

2 – Harry having four girlfriends? Well Jeane did raise him so she would have raised him to be on Ranma's level in getting girls to fall for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	53. Ghost in the Magic

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 43 – Ghost in the magic

The city of Tokyo in the year of 2034 is a place where life between the digital and physical world has been blurred. The boundary of technology and humanity has been stretched beyond imagination with lives being led in both the electronic and physical worlds. With the melding of man and machine a new cybernetic level of existence is being created an existence that continues to redefine mankind. In the pass few weeks since the Laughing Man incidents had happen there were a lot of changes going on in Japan. For one thing a new prime ministers had been elected the first woman after the facts were release about the conspiracy by the Ministry of Health to suppress the Murai Vaccine, a vaccine that can effectively treat cyber sclerosis. The hardening of the brain for those who have been cyber implanted.

The ones that cause it is Section 9, a special anti-cybernetic terrorism unit for the Japanese government. Was the one that brought that information into the public eye causing massive reform in the government. After being disbanded the group was reform again after the news broke out about the truth about the Laughing Man. Now they're working under the new government that they help set up. After they had quickly put an end to an arm take over at a government building without any deaths with the hostages that were taken.

The people of the city of Tokyo were going on with their daily business as they had always done before. Some of them felt better that there's a way to treat cyber sclerosis as well as the ones that have it. Then there were some people that didn't really care about it as they just go on with their lives as if nothing had really changed, as it was the ruling party that really runs things in the government. A lot of people that don't have any cyber parts have started to talk about how its better not to have cyber parts as something like this could happen again. As one of the reasons why all of this happened was that the people in the government that was part of the world wide scandal didn't want to discredit the cyber implants that were still new at that time.

Inside the rebuilt building of the new Section 9 a meeting was taking place. Dealing with the sudden rash of robberies, that's been going on throughout the city for the past two months. "The only thing that connects all of the items that have been stolen is that the items are all very old and said to have magic powers," Daisuke Aramaki head of Section 9 said to his team. He relies upon his many international and corporate contacts to supply his team with the information they need to get the job done. Seldom directly involved in police action, he is nonetheless constantly working behind the scenes to coordinate the efforts of his agents.

"The people who rob the places hit all wore outlandish costumes that would fit right into a fantasy movie set," Batou said as they all look over the pictures that some of the people who were rob manage to take of robbers. It was of the people that were dress in armor that had attacked one of the still existing old temples and taken off with some old scrolls that said to list magical items and contain spells.

"Are these the only photos we got of them?" Borma ask looking at the only pictures of the robbers that they got. He's has a bald head and cyber eyes along with a large body, "These are only from the ones that rob the old Hina Temple."

"If it wasn't the fact that temple still had a working old fashion camera that they use to bring in people. We wouldn't have photos of what they look like," said Ishikawa whose primary function as an intelligence gatherer. An accomplished hacker gives up to data information to the team, "Other then that we got nothing but what people saw when the other members of this group robbed those other places."

"It's always the same thing a sudden power surge that destroys all of the buildings systems than they hit fast and gone the next," Paz a detective who assists with the legwork and daily investigations of Section 9 helps with hacking with Ishikawa and teams up with Borma, "All of the systems seem to have been struck by a bolt of super charge lightning as all of the systems were made to handle high voltage."

"So what do the others of this group look like?" Saito ask the major. He's the sharpshooter of the team that likes to use a .50 caliber sniper rifle and use a cybernetic magnification scope hidden in his left eye to uplink with a GPS satellite for additional accuracy.

Motoko Kusanagi the second command major of Section 9, was forced by a medical condition to switch to a prosthetic body at a very young age. Although now she is incredibly adept at using her state of the art highly modified prosthetic body has a stoic demeanor. Holding up a written report she began reading off of it, "In the museum a woman dress in leather and a gasmask overloaded the computer system with some kind of high voltage weapon knocking out all of the cameras in the building. No one got a good look at her as she than release some kind of sleeping gas on the people in the museum. How it was so quickly spread as there's no trace of any tanks or containers after she made off with those rituals items. Then there's the one that deals with some kind of cyborg that's made to look like something cross between a man and a dinosaur. The two objects that were stolen was a dragon statue that was the center piece of the Stone Dragon Restaurant and before that an ancient stone orb from a privet collectors vault. Nothing else was taken from any of the places that were broken into so its not money they were after as there were more valuable items that could have been stolen."

"Are there any other links to the thief's besides that all of the items stolen are said to have magic?" Aramaki ask.

"Nope it seems that whoever they are. They're only after the items that are listed in that scroll that was stolen from the temple. Since the scroll was never copied onto any hard drive the only ones that know what's on it are the ones that stole it as they're using it to find out what items have a magical background story. Then it's a simple matter to go on the net to find out where the items are store at. So unless we go and do some research on artifacts that have magic powers we have no idea where they're going to hit next," Motoko said.

"So what magic does the objects that been stolen use for?" Togusa asks as he looks at the pictures of the armored group as he's thinks that he seen something like the armor they wore from someplace but couldn't remember where.

"Well all of the objects are said to have the power to open up gateways to other worlds," Motoko said reading what they manage to gathered on the items.

"So someone is trying to open a portal into the demon world to bring the human race to its knees," Batou said causing everyone to look at him strangely, "Okay so I watch some old animes that have the bad guys opening up a portal to unleash demons."

"Wait that's it!" Togusa said snapping his fingers, "I knew I saw something like the armor that their wearing. It's from an old movie that my wife had me watch call 'Lord of The Rings' the armor that some of the people in it wore the same kind of armor."

"Ah yes the book series by Tolken been years since I read it," Aramaki said.

"So you think there's a connection there?" Motoko ask him.

"Maybe but the movie was, made in the late 1990s and besides the few book fans only a few people watch that movie anymore," Togusa said.

"Okay were dealing with people who are movie fans than," Batou said.

"I want all of you to find any leads that you can find on these people do whatever you can to find out who they are and what their doing with all of the items that they have stolen," Aramaki said.

"Okay we're on it," Batou said as he and the others headed out for their usually haunts for their information.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the city –

In the bar that the Section 9 agents use to spread out information to the reporters it was unusually crowed. Motoko and Batou walk down into the basement bar spotting two other people in the bar. The first one is a dark skinned woman dress in a leather jacket and pants. She kept her dark hair is made up into locks and from the looks of it they figure that she had a cyber implant accident as there was just something wrong about her. The other woman on the other hand has pink hair. She's wearing an outlandish leather outfit. It's made of skin tight leather that seemed better suited for an S&M video than everyday clothes. But then again what Motoko wears isn't what most people would call normal either. Her face is quite pretty and had a mole on her left cheek. Both of them are sitting at a table waiting for something as they drank some beer.

"Oh hi Motoko, Batou been awhile," the barkeep greeted them. He's a large man but has a soft voice.

"Hi so what's good today?" Motoko asks as she and Batou sat at the bar stools as they would have to wait till those two leave before they could start asking questions.

"Oh why do you have to be like that," the barkeep said, "You know that my stuff is good." (1)

"He's right you know," the pink haired woman said, "This stuff isn't as strong as I like but still its good."

"Still a bit more kick to it would be nice," her companion added as she gulps down her glass down.

The door to the restroom bang open letting out a 9-foot tall female. She has a mane of pitch-black hair was frizzled and unruly, bushing out to her shoulders by the time it fell that far down. She wore a pair of blue overalls and a green and yellow striped long sleeve shirt. She's powerfully built as the way that the shirt she wore seemed ready to tear apart with her every movement.

"So ready to go?" the pink haired woman ask the giant.

"Sure let's go," the giant woman said as she follow the two out of the bar climbing up the steps. Motoko and Batou waited till they heard the front door closing before they went down to business.

"Wow what kind of cyber implants did she order?" Batou said as he seen some strange implants before but he never seen someone making themselves into a giant like that.

"She doesn't have any implants," the barkeep said, "She just that big."

"I thought that people like her are treated so that they wouldn't grow that big?" Motoko said.

"While when I ask her that and she just said that she just grew that big," the barkeep said.

"So anyways have you heard of anything about the robberies that been happening lately?" Motoko asks.

"No sorry whoever is doing those jobs are making sure that there's no leaks. No one has been hearing anything about those who are behind all of the robberies," he said than the lights of the building suddenly turn off, "Hey what's with this blackout?"

'Major there's a several city block blackout in your area,' Aramaki call her through the cyber link.

'We're on it,' Motoko said as she and Batou got up and ran outside.

"Okay where do were start looking?" Batou ask as he looks around as people around the streets are wondering what happen to the power as something like this hasn't happen since the last war. Gun firer soon erupted from a building down the street.

"Over there seems good," Motoko said as she and Batou ran down the street and into the building.

They made their way through the people that are running out of the building once they heard gun firer. It was a small office building that they had ran into, as they got higher the sound of the gun firer suddenly stop with a cry. The hallway where the gun firer had came from was empty and dark, they knew that the gun firer came from this floor but they didn't know from where. A man was suddenly was thrown through one of the doors in front of them.

"Careful now," Batou said as both of them pulled out their guns. Then he look down at the man that was thrown through the door, "How he?"

"He'll live," Motoko said as she did a scan on the net for information on the office they're about to enter, "This is one of the offices for the one of the crime families."

"On the count of three. THREE!" both he and Motoko pop into the office to find everything clear. There were bodies of the people that were inside the office covering the room. Those with artificial parts were torn off of their bodies and thrown around the room. It looks as one hell of a fight had taken place in here.

"Hey who did this?" Motoko ask one of the wounded people that was still concise. All of his artificial limbs were all torn off of him.

"They came too fast, there was no way to fight back," he moans as he passes out from the pain.

"You think they're still here?" Batou ask as they heard something in one of the other rooms. They move as one to either side of the doorway before they burst into the room.

Inside they found something that really didn't make sense. It looked at least partly like some kind of a dinosaur though not one that has ever walked on the face of the Earth. The ten foot tall creature is dress in heavy plate armor that they only seen in old movies, making it look like a walking tank. It has no tail but has the thick skin and powerful legs of a dinosaur. It is obviously designed to be able to walk upright. It has small eyes and a heavy and rounded snout of a carnivorous dinosaur such as a T. Rex or a Velociraptor. It also has long and thickly muscled arms and hands with slender grasping fingers. As impossible as it sounds it looks like the mutant offspring of a man and a dinosaur. Looking closely they couldn't see how someone could have built something like this cyborg without anyone noticing or how it got into the building without alerting anyone else seeing it.

The dino hybrid hearing them enter the room turn its head towards them as it was trying to tear open the wall safes door off. It let out a low growl as it turn its full attention to them. Bringing itself to its full height of over ten feet fully cover in armor that's been stolen from one of the army bases for tank armor it bared its huge fangs to the two humans that would dare to fight it.

"You know I didn't think it would be this big," Batou said as he and Motoko covered it with their suddenly pathetic weapons as the hulking creature started walking towards them.

"Hold it right there!" Motoko said as she kept her cool demitted as she was face to face with a giant cyborg to her eyes.

"You really think it will stop?" Batou said as he could see the marks where it was shot off but the armor it wore didn't even had any dents on it. He raised his gun to firer at an unprotected spot on the creatures body when both he and the Major were suddenly knock forwards as something slam into them from the back. Then before they regain their balance the person that hit them swing its arms at their hands knocking their guns away from them.

Turning quickly they saw a strange short man that was slightly hunched over. It was wearing black armor that made it look very demonic. The helmet consisted of two pieces, the skull and the visor, both of which had spikes extending into the face area, and these were riveted together at a point in front of where the ears should be in such a way as to give the impression of a fanged maw. The creature has very long limbs like that of a monkey or an ape, but unlike the gentle creatures it has long claws coming for its arms. It stared that the two agents as it let out a hissing sound.

"What you know you maybe right about the demon gate thing," Motoko said as she stared at the creature in front of them. The creature leaped at her knocking her through the open doorway.

"Major!" Batou shouted turning to help her when he was grab and lifted up by his arm. He turn to come to face with the dino that he had forgotten about, "Oh yeah I forgot about you." The dino let out a roar as it slams Batou onto the wooden desk breaking it as Batou slammed on top of it. Getting up from his fall Batou saw it stomping towards him, "Don't think that I'm that easy." He charged at the dino slamming his fist into its unguarded jaw putting all of his weight into his punch. Looking up Batou saw that his punch didn't even fazed it as it stared down at him letting out a low growl like that of a dog before it attacks, "Well this is going to suck."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the other room –

Motoko leaped backwards as the creature swings its clawed arms at her. She couldn't get close to it as it could quickly twist its body around at angles that made it look like it's double jointed. It could launch a attack from almost any kind of position as it leap around the room clinging to the walls and the ceiling as it tried to hit the fast moving human.

'We can use some help here chief,' she called out to Aramaki with her intercom as she ducks the creature's clawed hand, 'We're dealing with some major upgrade cryborgs here.'

'Major what are they?' the chief said over the com.

'Well one is a cross between a human and a dino while the one that I'm dealing with has long claws and is like a human fly,' she said as she throws a chair at the creature who, easily slice through the wooden chair with its claws.

'Backup will be there any minute just hold them off as long as you can,' Aramaki said over the com.

The creature leaps at her with its claws aim for her head. She grabs holds of arms holding it back but the creature prove to be stronger then it looks as it began forcing its claws closer to her face. Bringing one of her legs up to her chest she kicks the creature away from her sending it flying back but ended up doing a back-flip onto its feet. The wall next to her suddenly exploded as Batou flew through it. "Batou!" she shouted as the dino cyborg poke most of its massive body out of the hole it made. It spotted her and swung his arm at her hitting her and making an impression of her in the wall as the force of the blow hit her with the force of a truck.

As she laid there unable to move as her systems been damage with that one hit leaving her unable to move her body until it's repaired. The smaller creature hissed something to the dino who nodded and popped itself back through the hole it just made. There were the sounds of something being torn came from the room, then the dino return carrying the heavy wall safe in its arms. The two cyborgs as it was the only way to explain them left the room as Motoko watch them leave. Batou who was in her sights he's heavy damage as some of his cyborg parts were showing broken parts on them and would need a major overhaul to be fix.

"Major!" Togusa shouted as he entered the room followed by Borma.

'Over here my nerves system been damage can't move my body and Batou took some heavy damage,' Motoko call out to them with her intercom.

"I get Batou down to the medic," Borma said as he lifted the heavy body of Batou down the stairs.

"Where did they go?" Togusa ask as he and Borma hadn't seen whoever done this as they came up the only staircase in this building.

'What you guys didn't see a ten foot tall dino and a guy with long claws both dress in armor coming up here?' she asks.

"No we didn't see anyone," he said.

'How can that be?' she wondered as there was no why they could have gotten out without alerting Togusa and Borma as they came up the only stairs of the building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the city –

"Well that could have gone better," Padak said as Gnasher and Runt return from their mission.

"Well we got the item," Runt said.

"Along with what's in the safe," Gnasher said as he put down the heavy safe down. He grabs a firm hold on the safe door and gave it a heavy jerk ripping it off of its hinge's.

"Well let's see what in here," Grelk said as he looks through the loot, "Well there's enough money here to last us awhile at least."

"So is it in there?" Padak asks him.

"Yup here it is," Grelk said as he pulls out a necklace with a bright green gem on it. The gem seems to have an inner fire inside of it that glowed a bright light.

"Good work you two," Estella said as Dagakul and Beast followed behind her with Beast holding a large statue of a green turtle, "With the power outage we were able to get the other item as when the call came out about Gnasher and Runt pop up on the channels all of the police in the area were on the look out for you two letting us get the second statue without any trouble."

"Are you sure you'll be able to open up a portal for us to go back home?" Padak asks her.

"Yes I can but the power that's needed I don't have," Estella explained to him again.

"And that's why you're having us stealing all of these magic items for you," Dagakul said as Beast place the turtle statue next to the blue colored statue of a dragon that they had stolen earlier.

"Yes once we get all of the magic items that can increase my magic and are for opening up portals we can all go home," Estella said as this world was interesting but she misses Lake Castle and her little brother. (2)

"I just hope it isn't a waste of time," Padak said.

"It's either that or those government people catch us and cut us up to see how we work," Dagakul said as she and Beast had taken a liking to Estella in the two months that they have been in this world.

"Don't worry I might stretch the truth now and then but I'm not going to fail at bringing us all back to our homeworld," Estella said to the group that were once her foes but as they suddenly found themselves in this new world they banded together to find a way back from where they came from.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Okay I'll be busy with finals at collage for the next few weeks so which world does Ranma is going to end up in is still up for grabs so send in those ideas. And for you people that say that this fic of mine is bad. Well unless any of you write your own story and is a good one don't knock my story if you can't write one yourself as I'm doing this for free so prove to me that you can do better or you're just too lazy to write your own fic.

Author's Notes

1 – Can't remember his name.

2 – She tells people that she's powerful all of the time. But now stuck in a world with magic is gone she now has to stop lying and start showing that she can really do the magic that she says she can do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

marco cabrera 52, anon.

well i think i know who Anarchy is it got to be ryoga. he hate ranma more then anyone he all ways say Die Ranma it got to be him no one else would called ranma a villian but ryoga it has to be is it him i think it is?

Ryoga get lost all the time and somehow end up in Suikoden world.

Ryoga Your Anarchy are you!

Ranma will come back and stop you why cant you see it your just makeing things worse!

I Say when Ranma come back Ryoga there be some Royal-Ass Kicking for you!

Sorry Marco Cabrera but your wrong about Anarchy being pig-boy. It's not pig-boy so try again to guess who Anarchy is. Here's a hint if you read all of the chapters with Anarchy in it you'll be able to find clues to who he is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	54. Harry Thunders returns to England

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 44 – Harry Thunders returns to England

The Britain's International Airport one of the busiest airports in the world. Is a normal panicle of engineered traveling, a place where flights come in and go out to every country on Earth. Is a place where the wizards and witches wouldn't be seen at as they view traveling using muggle mode of traveling a waste of their time as it was slower then they were use too using their magic. Which was a good thing as no one would have think of looking for the famous 'Boy Who Live' at one of the magic world would have though to look for him there.

"So this is Britain," Amber said as she easily carried her luggage's along with a few of the others heavier bags.

"Well this place is colder here then in the states, that's for sure," Lisa said as she was use to the warm weather of the coast line of the western cost line of the states.

"I'll say," Terry said as all of them wore jackets as it was a cloudy day when they had landed on the plane.

"So where are we going first?" Sherry asks Harry.

"First to the hotel that mom book us at and then to Diagon Alley to get those school supplies for the school," Harry said as he lead his group through the airport. Once they got outside he hailed a taxis and after they piled everything thing into the cab they took off for the hotel suit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later –

The Leaky Cauldron was a tiny, grubby pub.

The girls glanced at Harry, fully expecting revulsion, and found it in her eyes, though the rest of her expression was composed. He himself was a bit disgusted, but also fascinated - this had to be the most run down building he'd ever seen in his entire life. It was strange, though, how he hadn't noticed it if the map that was sent with the letter hadn't told them its presence; considering how shabby its appearance was compared to the bookstore and the record shop, they would have thought everyone would be looking. Instead, it seemed as though no one even saw the dingy pub at all.

The inside was better, but not by much. It was very dark and shabby, and there were a few old women sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man wearing a top hat, of all things, was speaking to the old bartender, who looked just as old and worn down as the establishment he worked in. The low buzz stopped when the four of them walked in; there were some curious glances, unlike everyone else in the room they weren't wearing cloaks or robes. They stood out like a loose nail as they walk over to the bartender.

"So what can I do you for?" the bartender asks as none of the people in the pub could really make out the lightning shape scar on Harry's forehead as thanks to his mother on healing that scar there's only a faint outline on it now.

"We're here to get to Diagon Alley," Lisa said.

"Oh it's to through the door to the left," the bartender said pointing to the door at the back.

"Thanks," Amber said as they went thought the door.

Once they got outside they found an alley full of magical items that are on sell. People walked around in cloaks and robes with those strange pointy hats. Looking around it was a strange place for a market place as the ones back home were more modern then the shops in this place. It was like China Towns market place in San Francisco when they went there during one of Harry's mother's vacations. And from the things that were being sold they were all very out of data by the standers from back home.

A movement in the bookstore window catches the group's attention. They peered inside and got quite a surprise. Within an iron cage behind the window, dozens of books are locked in a vicious battle royal, snapping and tearing at each other, pages flying everywhere. Two books grapple a third and start tearing pages out of it, but a man appears behind the cage, pokes a knobby stick between the bars, and strikes them soundly. They settle for the moment. The man hesitantly reaches inside with a thickly gloved hand. Several books snap at him aggressively, but he manages to shake them off and grab one of those he subdued. He rapidly binds it and hands it to a reluctant buyer.

There was an Apothecary, a dark shop that had a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. There were kids his age, pressing their faces against a display window, shops selling robes, telescopes, and strange silver instruments that Harry had never seen before as they weren't sold back home. There were windows stacked with bat spleens and eel eyes, piles of books...

"Gringotts," Harry said to his group as they walk up to a big building, "The wizarding world's only bank, run by goblins."

"Like Bushroot and the others in accounting," Terry said.

"Didn't your mom say that one of Bushroots cousin works here?" Sherry asks Harry.

"Yup come one lets say hi," Harry said.

They walked closer to a snowy white building that towered over all the other shops, with burnished bronze doors. They caught sight of the figure standing beside the doors, wearing a sharp little uniform of scarlet and gold. A little more than a head shorter than Terry and Sherry, the goblin was nonetheless a bit intimidating, as well as dignified. The goblin, that is, had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. The goblin bowed as they walked inside.

Now they were at a second doorway, silver doors this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The last line sounded like a serious threat, and Harry quickly forgot his amazement that goblins could rhyme so well as the ones back home really didn't have any talent in something like rhymes, in favor of wondering who, exactly, would be mad enough to try and steal from goblins. Since no one has ever stolen money from his moms business without being caught by the goblins in charge of keeping the money safe. Since the ones that guard the money instead of being interested in counting money were into collecting and something using those guns they keep on getting.

A pair of them bowed the party of five through the silver doors, and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Harry led his friends to a counter, "Good morning. We are here to have US money exchanged for wizarding money."

"How much, sir?" the goblin asks.

"Do you guys take credit cards?" Amber asks as the goblins back home in the US did.

The goblin peered at her, "As a matter of fact, we do, ma'am. We can also create an account for you here, linked to the credit card account. This way, you won't be inconvenienced by having to exchange currencies each time you visit - and when you access your account at Gringotts, it will automatically draw money from your muggle account and exchange it."

"That would be better, I should think," Lisa said in a firmer tone of voice than before as she was the one that was very good with money in the group. This was a bank, she reminded herself, and she could handle banks. Even if the wizards back home use the money that every one else in the US uses instead of the wizard money over here. Their money was all transferred into the Bank of England since they would be here for awhile and would be expected to bring back some gifts when they came back as well. Lisa had spent most of the plane trip learning how to use pounds instead of dollars that's she is use too, "What is the exchange rate?"

"Wizards deal not in pounds, but in Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts," the goblin explained, and brought out three different colored coins. "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze coins are Knuts. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon." Harry's group furrowed their brows, repeating the phrase in their head in an effort to memorize it as the goblin continued, "A Knut is equal to about £0.01, a Sickle around £0.29, and a Galleon is £5.00."

That gold coin was only worth £5.00? Lisa wondered if it was pure gold, because if it was, that was entirely ridiculous. Of course, it was in their favor, but...

Harry reached into his pocket and pull out a platinum credit card at random, handing it to the goblin. They couldn't see what the goblin was doing with it, for he whatever he was doing, worked behind the counter, but they could hear the faintest hint of surprise when the goblin asked, "You are aware that this credit card has no limits on it?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Harry answered.

The goblin nodded slightly, "And under whose name should the account be formed?"

"Harry Thunders," Harry replied.

The goblin, simply nodded, and continue to fiddle around at the back of the counter. At length, he finally looked up, peering down at Harry from his perch, "Your hand, please?"

Confused, he stepped forward and offered his right hand, palm up. The goblin dropped a small, gold key onto his hand instead of doing something nefarious as the goblins in accounting love to play tricks, and Harry retracted his arm with no little amount of relief.

"I shall have someone take you to your vault," the goblin said. "Griphook!"

Another goblin came along that everyone with Harry saw that he could pass for Bushroot back home, "So you're Bushroot's cousin."

"You know Bushroot?" Griphook ask Harry.

"Yeah he works for my mom in accounting," he said.

"I heard that he gotten a job at a modeling agency," he said, "Well come on I show you to your vault." He led them towards the hall with the numerous doors. Griphook held the door open for him; Harry, who was expecting more marble, was surprised when he was confronted with a narrow stone passageway with flaming torches lighting the way. It sloped steeply downwards, and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistled sharply, and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks.

Like any sensible person, Harry was wary of climbing into a vehicle with his friends (of sorts) with a goblin that led down a darkened hallway. In the end, however, he decided that this was a bank, after all, and since he was a client...

At first, they hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Initially, it was a little alarming when he noticed that Griphook wasn't steering, but the goblin didn't seem worried, so he let himself relax and enjoy the ride. Harry and the others felt their stomach rise and drop several times - he couldn't help the laughing whoop that escaped. Roller coasters were his favorite kind of ride, specifically because of the tingling sensation created by his stomach dropping unexpectedly which he shares with the girls who are enjoying the ride as well. Any ride that made his adrenaline pump and his heart beat rapidly topped his list of favorite rides, but roller coasters were supreme.

The cart came to an abrupt stop, in front of a vault door that was about two-and-a-half feet in length and width. Griphook opened the door, and Harry saw that the depth of the vault wasn't much more than a foot. It was, however, filled with piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"This is you vault you'll be able to get what you need from here," Griphook said.

"Thanks," Harry said as he saw that the girls were stuffing as much coins into their bags as they could. Then he remember something and pulled out a cell phone, "Griphook, Bushroot said to give you this phone so that you'll be able to call him."

"Thanks but stuff like this don't work here," Griphook said as he took the cell phone.

"Well this is made to work in magic fields, there are a lot of things that the magic world of Europe is missing out unlike back home in the US," Harry said.

"My cousin writes letters about how out of data that things are here," Griphook said, "But than again with the people in the government running things as it is it's hardly surprising that things are out of data here."

"Well a good place to start is to have all of the files be written on computers so that it will save space in the bank," Harry pointed out.

"I run it by with the management," Griphook said.

"Harry come on we got to look at your families vault while we're here," Amber said as she and the others had filled their bags with coins.

"Family vault?" Griphook ask.

"Yeah my birth name is Harry Potter," Harry said as he pointed to his forehead showing Griphook his scar, "I just use my adopted mothers name instead."

"Well do you have the key for the vault we can't let you in without it," Griphook explain to him.

"No problem Zuo Ci gave this to me," Harry said as he pulled out a small key that looks very old, "He said he met one of my great-grandfathers years ago and gotten a spare key to the vault when he was ask to get something from it and he never did give it back." (1)

"Alright I show you the way," Griphook said as he led them back to the cart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later –

"Well that's everything on the list but for those robes and wands," Lisa said as she checks off the list.

"Who knew that Harry would have all of those vaults," Terry said. When they had saw the vaults that Harry has they didn't know that his birth family was that rich. But that wasn't as much as the money that his mother has as she's one of the riches women in the world right now.

"Well here's where we can get some robes," Harry said as he pointed out a store selling robes.

"Robes and cloaks bab," Lisa said as she didn't like wearing magic outfits that only her grandmother still wore or riding brooms that she also still has. Talk about being behind the times.

"Well the rules did say that it has to be a robe but they didn't say what style of robe," Amber said, "We can just buy a robe here then alter it when we get back to the hotel."

"Good thing we got our sewing kits with us," Sherry said.

Inside the store they quickly separated as they look at the robes that are being sold in the store. Harry began looking at robes with designs on them they look nice but putting them on robes that all look the same didn't really bring out the designs well. One robe features two red, oriental-style dragons, stitched into the expensive black fabric; the dragons are moving around, occasionally lashing out and biting one another, or exhaling a column of similarly stitched-in flame. Another robe displays the night sky in vivid magi-color – stars twinkle in the deep; the nebulous Milky Way spreads over the chest; a puffy cloud wanders around a leg, and a crescent moon is visible on the right arm. Both of those robes have prohibitive price tags, at one-hundred-nine and two-hundred-sixty Galleons, respectively.

Harry gazes for a few moments longer at the dragons, wondering if he should buy something that extravagance. He has the money for it but he didn't want to throw his money around showing how rich he is but then again. However, he allows the fancy to dissolve and moves to look for the plain black robes needed for the Hogwarts school uniform.

Most of the robes are considerably cheaper, ranging from twenty-five Sickles to ten Galleons, depending on style and design. There are plain robes, robes for day to day use, and robes for formal wear – robes for _all_ occasions. Dress-robes vary widely in style, from flowing garments to gaudy costumes. Even the plain robes come with a wide variety of colors and cuts, of which Harry quickly picks his favorite – a design with deep, pocket-like sleeves and a folded collar. There are also Quidditch robes and dueling robes, which Harry imagines constitutes the whole of an active wizard's athletic experience.

Harry frowns as he examines the dueling robes, touching the material tentatively. Although the robes are cut to provide mobility, they aren't suitable for real fights unlike what these people around here are use too. Robes like the ones they're selling were for fast movement for spell casters but once their wands were taken away from them they would be useless in any kind of non-magic fighting as wizards around here are all very dependent on using magic.

The sign details various charms for the robes and their prices. They range from useful to extravagant: auto-repairing, auto-cleaning, auto-ironing, and auto-sizing form the _Cast to Last_ package, promising robes that will always fit and be fit to wear; wizard pockets are available, with prices per pocket and capacity; other modifications include temperature-adjusting, fattening, slimming, beautifying, spangled, and color changing. The sign adds that special requests may be possible too. At the bottom, fine-print details that some charms will conflict or are difficult to work together, which may resulted in increased price. It also indicates these prices are for plain robes; due to a risks of a charm gone awry, prices are _much_ higher for extravagant robes.

They all got some robes and quickly paid the owner leaving the store. Each of them were going to alter their robes once they get back to the hotel as there was no way that they were going to wear something that was so last century. These wizards need to know that they are all way behind the times as the wizards in the US are much more modern then they are by centuries by their standards.

"We need to get some wands now as the rules of the school say we do. Also look at the pet store before we leave for the hotel," Amber said as she carried the stuff they had gotten without any effort in doing so causing some of the people to stare at her. Seeing a dark skin wizard in Britain wasn't a common sight but seeing one that can carry piles of bags and boxes as if they were weightless was something else.

"There's the wand store," Lisa said as they walk up to the building.

Peeling gold letters over the doorway proclaim the building's long family tradition – _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ The building is squeezed in at one end of the alley, looking almost as old as the family running it with rusty hinges, a sagging roof, and a single wand displayed in a cushion behind a dusty window.

"Some place," Terry said as she followed the others into the store.

"Good day," Ollivander said as he saw the party of five enter his shop.

"Hi you must be Ollivander Mr. Zuo told me to say hi to you," Harry said to the shops owner.

"Zuo as in Zuo Ci?" Ollivander said as he remembers that friend of his grandfathers that had visited now and then to the shop when he was still a young man learning the family trade, "He's still alive?"

"Yeah here's a picture," Sherry said as she handed him a picture of Zuo and Harry's mother for the last party that was thrown before they had left.

"He hasn't change a bit since I saw him the last time I saw him," Ollivander said, "He said that he had met Merlin years ago before he died but how can he live for so long no wizard has live more then over two-hundred?"

"Well maybe the ones in Europe maybe but Zuo found a way to live this long," Terry said.

"Besides he's found ways to use magic without having to use wands," Sherry added.

"He knows how to do wandless magic?" Ollivander ask becoming very interested.

"Sure we all can do wandless magic," Lisa said, "The only time we need to use a wand is when we're doing a really big spell."

"Really?" he said as he thought about what they're saying, "So what do you use then to focus your magic?"

"Simple we use our hands, rings to put more power into spells, jewelry, pocket watches or staffs," Amber said, "You mean that wizard here only use wands?"

"Well yes its been our standard for years and only a few people I know of use a staff for magic as it's too big to lug around with when wands are easier to carry around," Ollivander said.

"Yeah well since the rules of Hogwart needs us to have some wands we have to get them," Terry said.

"Can we have a staff instead?" Sherry asks.

"Sorry but it's against the law for people to use staff wands unless they have a permit," Ollivander said. (2)

"Okay let's just get this over with," Harry said, "Also I should introduce us." He pointed to Amber, "She's Amber Gals that's Lisa Bella and the twins are Sherry on the right and Terry River on the left. And I'm Harry Thunders but my birth name is Potter."

Ollivander look closely at his forehead seeing the faint lightning shape scar, "So you are Potter. I heard that you were stolen from your aunt's house when Dumbledore drop you off there. It caused quite the upstart when it was discovered that you hadn't been living there for the last ten years."

"Well it shows what kind of man Dumbledore is," Harry grunted, "Just leaving me there without even checking up on me for the last ten years. So that when he came to get me I'll be like a lost puppy that found a new owner. So that he can easily groom me into a weapon to defeat Voldemort taking away from a family that doesn't want me making me easy to mold."

"You shouldn't judge him before you meet him," Ollivander defended his friend.

"Then why is it that the only reason why they found where Harry is after finding that he wasn't living at his aunts house after ten years of not checking up on him was that someone in the government had gotten into the card game that Harry's mom invented and saw the photo of him with his mom. If whoever saw that photo didn't see the faint outline of his scar that Ms. Jeane healed we would be going to one of the schools back in the US instead of coming all of the way here," Lisa snapped.

"You got a point there but you should get to know him first," Ollivander said.

"Well once we get to Hogwarts I'll see what kind of man he is," Harry said as Ollivander started measuring their arms that they use most.

"Here you go ebony, fifteen inches with a dragon heart string," he said as he handed over Amber her new wand.

"And this should work with you ten inches, Oak with Basilisk blood," handing Lisa her wand.

"As for you two since your twins the same type of wand should work with both of you. Maple nine inches, with Unicorn hair," he said giving the two twins wands that are very much alike like their owners.

"Now for you Harry," he said as he open a box taking out a wand, "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Its brother is the one that gave you that scar."

"I know," Harry said as sparks of lightning covered his wand making Ollivander eyes widen as he feels the power coming for the eleven year old, "My mother who took me in after Dumbledore abandon me has taught me well."

Ollivander watch as the party of five left his store after paying for their wands, "Dumbledore I hope that you'll be careful in how you deal with Harry. Unlike how you tried to do what was for the best for Tom all of those years ago, I hope you learn from your past mistakes."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Looking through all of the ideas that been sent to me I have decided on a crossover that no one has thought of doing before. Ranma finds himself in a world were people can bend the elements to their will.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here's a sneak peek –

"What you mean I'm not the last?"

"Yeah some guys over at the docks over there say that they saw a guy riding on top of a flying cloud just north of here."

"Let's see if we can catch up with him."

"There are reports coming in that there's a man riding on top of a flying cloud destroying all of the advancing forces in the north coastline to the outlining villagers. From the reports he's using some kind of weapon that firer's beams of energy taking out entire army units. And when they face off with him in hand-to-hand battle they're always defeated quite badly. The survivors say that the power he uses is even greater then the power of your prey nephew."

"So he can fly through the air on a cloud? If, I know him as I think I do. He will try to find this person to see if he's part of his tribe."

"Well I wouldn't be surprise if there's more then just one of his tribe left in the world. The harder you look for something, the easier it is for it to slip through the net." (3)

"And we'll be there waiting for him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Zuo Ci been alive since well before the Three Kingdom era in China so he would have gotten around the world since then.

2 – That's the only thing that I could come up with why no one in the book uses a staff for using magic.

3 – Alright who needs me to tell you guys what crossover I'm going to do for the next chapter?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	55. A New Bender

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 45 – A New Bender

The Avatar is the incarnation of the Spirit of the Planet in human form. There is only one Avatar, who reincarnates himself through the centuries. Each time the Avatar dies it is reborn into the next nation. This successive cycle mirrors the order of the seasons:

Water Tribes - winter

Earth Kingdom - spring

Fire Nation - summer

Air Nomads - autumn

The cycle provides a natural balance between the elements. This way, no single nation can grow stronger than another.

Upon the death of an Avatar, Bending masters from the successive nation conduct a search to find the child reincarnate. The successor is expected to show signs of continuity with the one who died, such as being born within a week of the death. These Benders carefully train the new Avatar to prepare him for his high position. First, he becomes proficient with his native element. Then, when the Avatar reaches maturity, he travels the world and studies with Masters from the other three Bending disciplines. Upon completion of his training, the Avatar possesses sole control of all four elements.

And so, the nations work to nurture the Avatar, whose responsibility it is to keep Water, Earth, Fire, and Air in harmony with each other and the world.

Firebending's aggressive, vicious, and direct moves mirror fire's all-consuming nature. Like a predatory animal, a Firebender tracks his prey until it exposes a weakness, then charges in for the kill. In a fight, a Firebender makes up for his lack of defensive moves by overwhelming his opponent with a barrage of blows in a variety of shapes. A quick kick or jab produces a short range burst of flame, whirlwind kicks generate blazing arcs, punches throw compact fireballs, and a series of spinning kicks results in rings of fire exploding outwards in all directions. When several Firebenders combine their energy and attack as one, they are able to shoot missiles of flame at long range. As a fighting style, Firebending focuses on annihilating the opposition, much like the Fire Nation's political aim.

The proud, strong spirit of the Earth Kingdom embodies Earthbending, which uses the ground as a weapon against an opponent. Exceptionally muscular, Earthbenders use their strength to overpower opponents. To throw an enemy off balance, an Earthbender physically strikes the ground with his hands or feet, causing localized earthquakes. To dodge an attack, an Earthbender uses the earth as a catapult to buck his body high into the air, and then upon returning to the ground, he softens the earth, easing his landing. Additional moves include creating fissures as traps for enemies to fall in, and raising slabs of stone for defense and offense. An Earthbender attacks by levitating stones and then propelling them at his enemy. Earthbenders also possess the ability to 'magnetize' their limbs to stone, allowing them to scale shear walls and cliffs. A high level maneuver reduces solid ground to quicksand, providing a pitfall for approaching enemies. Earthbending's most significant weakness is its inability to manipulate man-altered metals. Firebenders exploit this weakness by smelting metal to remove its natural impurities, and then using it to construct their armor, ships, and forts.

Like the moon controlling the tides, Waterbenders use their chi to control the gravitational effect on water. In contrast to Fire and Earthbending, Waterbending's strength is its defensive capabilities. Waterbenders redirect the energy from an opponent's attack and use it against him. But Waterbending's intent is to control opponents, not to harm them. The style is evolved from ancient healing practices where the healer redirects energy paths in the body to cure an ailment.

A Waterbender's control of water in either liquid, solid, and gas form offers him many defensive maneuvers. He may stop an attacker by encasing his feet in ice, or escape by creating a screen of steam for cover. In a fight, a Waterbender suspends a body of water around his fighting stance, and then lashes out with water whips and powerful waves. If there's no water at the scene of a fight, a Waterbender collects all the available moisture from the air and ground around him and concentrates it into an amount of suitable to attack and defend. As a backup, a Waterbender always carries a skin off water. While reliance on a water source is a significant weakness of the style, Waterbending at its highest skill level contains the most powerful technique among all the Bending Arts. At close ranges, an expert Waterbender uses an opponent's body against them. They harness the ample amount of water within the human body to control an opponent like a puppet master. The tendencies to control rather than destroy, and to heal rather than harm, embody the humane and noble characteristics of the Water Tribes.

Airbending shares Waterbending's defensive nature and peaceful philosophies. However, it's versatility in practice and application makes Airbending the most dynamic of the Bending Arts. Airbending allows one person to defend against multiple attackers from different disciplines - ideal for Air Nomads traveling in foreign lands. An Airbender defends with blasts of wind, and then using a variety of wind-based counterattacks, knocks his opponent off his feet.

Airebenders are faster and more mobile than any other Bender. To confuse his enemy, an Airbender constantly circles him, rapidly changing direction to cleverly evade attacks. If an Airbender is struck, he absorbs the force by blowing his body back like a feather. While Airbenders cannot fly like Peter Pan, they use wind to enhance all of their normal movements. They can run faster by decreasing air resistance; jump higher and farther by creating wind gusts that lift them and allow them to float for a few seconds; slow a long decent by forming a wind cushion; and run up walls and trees by generating a current of wind. A high level attack involves creating a fierce air vortex that sucks in an opponent, rapidly spins him around, and then spits him back out onto the ground.

An Airbender's signature tool is his staff. It can mechanically transform into a small glider. To propel the glider, an Airbender controls air currents to sustain its flight over limited distances. In addition, small propeller blades extend from the top of the staff. Depending on the glider's orientation, it rockets forward or hovers vertically like a helicopter when an Airbender thrusts wind at its blades. In its untransformed state, an Airbender uses his staff as a weapon to enhance the amount and power of his attacks and defenses.

"So does that explain the world that Ranma has been sent to?" Chaos asks the blind mage.

"Yes it does," Leknaat said as she close the folder that she had read over as Chaos had given her the folder so that she wouldn't wonder about the world Ranma has ended up in, "So how will Ranma get back to my world?"

"Don't worry Dark Hat is making sure that when Ranma and the others get back. That not much time has past since they been banish from your world," Chaos said. An image of Dark Hat at one of the control panels for the Ultimate Force System Yggradsil. Bodies of Gods and Goddess littered the control room all of them been beat within an inch of their lives. Through the open door of the control room Gods and Goddess who weren't in Dark's way peek in as they waited for him to finish before they go and help the wounded.

"Well after what Tyr pull his standing on gods is pretty low now isn't it," Leknaat said with the blue-winged cat nodding in agreement, "But you still haven't told me how he's going to get back."

"Don't worry he's going to handle it," Chaos said as he pointed to a figure in the viewing globe.

"What him?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a port town in the northern lands –

A group of five were stopping at the port as they get some supplies. They just came from the fail invasion of the Northern Water Tribe. The youngest of the group is a boy name Aang, a twelve year old Air Nomad, who never wanted to become the Avatar. He just wanted to be a kid who could have a lot of fun. But when you find out that _you're_ the legendary Avatar, nothing stays the same. Though technically he was suppose to have been told of his fate when he turned _sixteen_, the five monks of the Southern Air Temple told him early because they feared war was on the horizon. Aang reluctantly accepted, for a while anyway.

But a conflict of interest between the monks resulted in Aang being transferred to the Eastern Air Temple to separate him from his caring guardian, Monk Gyatso Monk. However this was the last straw for Aang, and so one night before he was moved he ran away with Appa, his flying bison. They got caught in a horrible storm and were thrown into the ocean. Their only means of survival was for Aang to encase them both inside a large air pocket, which eventually froze over and became an iceberg. They stayed trapped inside for hundred years, until Katara and Sokka discovered and freed him. He became fast friends with Katara, but it took more effort until Sokka began to trust him. Naturally, Aang remained the same as he was when he was last awake hundred years prior, but his outlook begins to dampen as he adjusts to just how much the world has changed without him. While he was frozen a bloody war between the Fire Nation and the other nations broke out, which is still being waged when he awakens. His attitude slowly began to change as he sees more of the destruction from the war, and all the people who've suffered because he wasn't there to prevent it.

Traveling with his now good friends Katara and Sokka, along with his pets Appa and Momo, Aang is exploring the world in hopes to finish his training and truly become the Avatar. In order to do so, Aang must master Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending, along with furthering his Airbending skills. Although because the Avatar is considered to be a 'great bridge between the natural and spirit worlds', he also has to learn about being the Avatar and using the unique powers that come with that title. Only when he has finished his training and is truly ready will he stand a chance of returning peace to the world and stopping Fire Lord Ozai. But unfortunately for Aang and the other nations, a comet will pass by the world near Summer's end, which will empower Ozai and the other firebenders to unfanthomable levels. Aang better hurry!

Before the iceberg incident, Aang trained at the Southern Air Temple and was raised by monks along with a handful of other airbending boys. He was the pupil of Monk Gyatso, master Airbender and a kind fatherly-like teacher. After Aang was told that he was the Avatar, the other boys basically excluded him, so Gyatso became his only real friend there. In the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, Aang had a friend named Bumi who taught him to always keep his brain open to the possibilities, which is great advice. Aang also had a friend in the Fire Nation, a boy named Kuzon, with whom they always got in and out of trouble.

Aang is energetic, a vegetarian, and loves animals and riding them. He feels horribly guilty almost every time he comes across a place that was destroyed because the Avatar wasn't there to save them; and is always looking for adventure despite his duties as an Avatar-in-training. He's the only known Airbender left in the world as the Fire Nation apparently killed all of the others, and currently knows Airbending and some Waterbending and Firebending. He first learned how to waterbend thanks to Katara, and had training from Jeong Jeong that led him to learn firebending. But because of an accident that burned Katara's hands, Aang is very apprehensive about using his firebending skills.

When Aang's life is threatened, he is able to call upon his Avatar spirit and use the Bending Art that best fits the situation. But doing so requires a lot of energy, and Aang usually collapses afterwards leaving him open for attacks. Good thing he has Katara and Sokka to back him up. Aang has a flying bison named Appa and a winged-lemur named Momo, and together they represent all that is left of the Air Nomads. Aang also has a pretty-big crush on Katara.

The only girl of the group is a fourteen years old Katara and the only Waterbender in the whole South Pole. Katara had to grow up rather quickly which made her very mature for her age. Her mother was killed in a Fire Nation attack when she was eight, and her father left to fight in the war when she was twelve. Raised in a small village in the South Pole with her older brother Sokka, after their father left they were mostly taken care of by their grandmother, Gran Gran. While Sokka was off 'playing solider', Katara was cooking, cleaning, and doing the laundry. Things haven't been easy, but she never lost hope that it would get better -- that the Avatar would return. It must be fate that she and her brother were the ones to discover Aang frozen in an iceberg during one of their fishing trips gone awry.

Trusting of Aang from the moment they meet, Katara has constantly defended him from angry accusations, misunderstandings, and etc. She's very protective of him, and is always there to give support and a helping hand when he needs it. She also has a lot of faith in his abilities as the Avatar. While it's obvious that she cares for Aang, it's not quite clear if she has a crush on him like he has for her.

Katara is caring, usually responsible, and protective of the downtrodden. She's also mature, wise beyond her years, and is a fighter at heart. When she sees a wrong being committed, she won't hesitate to try sets it right. She wears a necklace that once belonged to her mother, and it gives her strength and courage for when the road gets tough. She believes in the Avatar lore and dreams of mastering her Waterbending skills. She travels with Aang and Sokka on their journey to prepare Aang to save the world. More often than not, Katara is the voice of reason in the group. That, however, doesn't make her immune to making stupid mistakes, or bad judgment calls because of cute boys.

The last human member of the party is a warrior-to-be, fifteen year old Sokka is a very physical type of person. He prefers weapons to Bending, and even if he could waterbend he probably wouldn't change his mind on it being weird. Not much of a believer, he's quick to judge others and can often be a little cynical until proven wrong like Appa's ability to fly. He trusts his instincts first, but when he makes a mistake he isn't afraid to admit it. He's also been known to be a bit sexist, especially when it comes to gender roles. Although he's learned better, with help from Suki. He's very protective of his younger sister Katara, and treasures the boomerang given to him by their father.

On Kyoshi Island he suffered a crushing defeat from Suki and the other female warriors, but in a true show of character and integrity, Sokka humbly asked for her to train him. Although his training was only for a day or two, he learned enough basics to be able to stand up against Suki and defend against Prince Zuko, if only for a moment. He still has far to go though, but he's getting better. Also on Kyoshi Island, he received his first kiss.

While traveling through the Earth Kingdom with Aang and Katara, they came across an old friend of their father's, Bato. While they reminince about the past, Bato reveals that he is awaiting a map from his comrades that will show the Water Tribe's rendezvous point, which is where their father is. While the two are eager to see their father again, they realize that they are most needed with Aang, and helping him get to the North Pole. They hang onto the map though for future reference.

Still with Bato, he takes Sokka out to Ice Dodge - a rite of passage for Water tribesmen when they turn fourteen, the test for one's wisdom, bravery, and trust. Since Sokka was too young before his father left for the war, he never had a chance to. Although since they're not in the arctic, instead of weaving a boat between icebergs, they must dodge giant rocks jutting out of the water. Sokka was in charge of steering and calling the shots. With his judgment calls on which way the boat should go and what actions Katara and Aang took to make it happen, Sokka earned the mark of the Wise, which was the same mark his father earned.

Back in the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka became his tribe's last defense when his father left with the other men to fight in the war. He took the task very seriously, and even built a number of snow watchtowers around the village. Although Sokka has the spirit of a solider and the courage to stand up to any enemy, he lacked the skills and technique that would make him a formidable opponent. That won't stop him from trying though, especially if his friends need help. And now, thanks to more training and his experiences while traveling, Sokka has become a much better fighter. Not _great_, but he's getting there.

Sokka was wary of Aang at first, but he has grown to trust him and is now rather protective of him as well. Although because of certain foolish mistakes on Aang's part, Sokka does not entirely trust him, and his loyalties are always to his sister first. Sokka despises the Fire Nation through and through and is eager to kick their butt whenever given the opportunity.

Then there was the largest member of the group, Appa is Aang's flying bison and his spirit animal guide. It's also quite possible that Appa is the last living creature of his specie as non have been seen since the Air Tribe disappeared. He was with Aang when they fell into the ocean during a terrible storm hundred years ago, and Aang formed the iceberg that saved them both from drowning.

Appa transports Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Momo around the world in their quest to stop the war. He seems pretty content, but if he needs or wants something, he makes himself known. He comes on command when Aang blows on his bison whistle, which is at a frequency that only flying bisons can hear it. Appa has also proven himself to be quite the useful fighter. His large size and strength is intimidating enough, but by slamming his tail to the ground he can create a huge gust of wind that can blow a dozen men away. He also can be fiercely defensive if Aang is in trouble, and without warning will attack whoever is causing him harm.

Appa, as are most flying bisons, are very large and have long white fluffy fur with tannish arrows and stripes. They also have six legs, five stomachs, and weigh around 10 tons. Their diet contains mostly vegetation, as you can tell by their flat teeth. Flying Bisons naturally have airbending abilities, and are considered sacred by Air Nomads. It is said that Air Nomads first learned how to airbend from flying bisons, and even borrowed their arrow tattoo design.

The last member of the party is Momo who is a winged-lemur, a once plentiful and mischievous specie that lived with the Air Nomads and was often kept as pets. However since the war, it's believed that most if not all of the Air Nomads and their animals (winged-lemur, flying bison, etc) have died out.

Aang found Momo when he, Katara, and Sokka visited the Southern Air Temple, and is now his pet. Momo's name comes from the fruit it took from Sokka at the end of the episode when it joins the group. As a winged-lemur, Momo has enhanced hearing and smelling, and can sense danger (or food) from far away. Despite the desolate appearance of the Southern Air Temple, for Momo to have still been there gives hope to Aang that his people are still alive.

"What you mean I'm not the last?" Aang shouted out as Sokka told him what he had overheard. Momo took this chance to grab the fruit that Aang was eating.

"Yeah some of the sailors over at the dock are saying they spotted a man riding on top of a cloud flying through the air," Sokka said as he had wondered over there to see if there was anything over at the dock to get.

"Wait you're sure it's really is a guy who can ride a cloud right?" Katara said as this has happen before. (1)

"Well they also say that he's been destroying all of the Fire Nations army bases and beating everything that's been thrown at him," Sokka said, "Using some kind of weapon that fires beams of light at the fire nation troops wiping them out."

"Come on Katara we should go and check it out," Aang said as he hops onto Appa's back, "Who knows he might be an Airbender."

"Okay but we should be careful," Katara said as she climbs on board, "If the rumors are true than there'll be a lot of Fire Nation activity there."

"Yeah but if they are true then this guy might be able to help us," Sokka said getting on as well, "Anyone that makes trouble the Fire Nation can't be that bad."

"So where are we going?" Katara asks.

"It's just northeast from here," Sokka said as Appa took off into the sky.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Off of the coastline –

A Fire Nation ship is anchored far from the shore. It was one of the many ships that had taken part in the failed invasion of the North Water Tribe. The ship had pick up a lifeboat as they had retreated from the Water Kingdom. They were busy repairing the damage ship as were anchored close to the Earth Kingdom territory and they didn't want to get close to shore as they had a lot of wounded on the ship and the weapons of the ship weren't ready for a battle. On the deck of the ship the captain of the ship as well as the two firebenders that they pick up were looking over a report that came in by a carrying hawk.

A young man bald with only a long black ponytail on his head was at the table with a map on it. The most striking feature of him is a scar on his left eye. At only sixteen years old and already he's been banished from his home in the Fire Nation. For two years he has been sailing around the world with his Uncle Iroh and a crew of firebenders in hopes to find and capture the Avatar. Doing so would restore his honor in his father's eyes and give him back his birthright as heir to the Fire Nation throne. Because of this, Prince Zuko is _very_ determined to capture Aang. He is learning firebending from his Uncle Iroh, and is a worthy opponent.

The reason for Zuko's banishment is directly connected to how he got the large scar on his face. When he was fourteen, Zuko was allowed to attend a war meeting in his father's war chamber. But when he spoke out in defense of a newly recruited battalion that was suggested by a general to be sacrificed as bait for the enemy, his father took the outburst as utter disrespect. The only way to resolve the issue was by an Agni Kai; however because the outburst was in the Fire Lord's war room it was he whom Zuko disrespected, and who he would have to duel.

Yet Zuko, being the loyal son that he is, refused to fight and begged for mercy. Fire Lord Ozai wouldn't hear it though; he said that Zuko would learn respect, and Suffering would be his teacher. The burn on Zuko's face is the result of their one-sided duel. In addition to being mutilated in front of an audience of hundreds including family, soldiers, and civilians; because Zuko refused to fight him, his father called it a shameful weakness and banished him from the kingdom. The only way he would be accepted back with honor was if he captured the Avatar. Who, at that time, had been missing for a hundred years.

However... Despite this unjustly harsh treatment, Prince Zuko is eager to prove himself to his father, and to some level, honestly believes that he will be accepted back. While it's clear that Zuko idolized his father when he was younger, it's unknown how much of this attitude remains. During a forced conversation with the late Commander Zhao, Zuko calls his father a fool for believing that the other tribes would willingly follow him. Not to mention how his time away from home has changed him. And yet, his obsession with getting the Avatar is proof enough that he is still starving for his father's love.

The only person who keeps Zuko from totally losing it is his uncle, Iroh. Iroh has always been looking out for Zuko, even before he was banished. Though Zuko may not always seem respectful of his uncle's support, you know that deep down he does appreciate it. Iroh's wise and laid-back nature balances out Zuko's impatience and rage, making them a great duo and leading to many comedic scenes.

Prince Zuko is hotheaded, impatient, short-tempered, and determined in everything he does. He's also honorable, sees no need for unnecessary violence and killing (as long as he gets what he wants), and has a father issues. And while he's obsessed with capturing the Avatar, he's slowly realizing that there are other things more important, like the safety of his family and/or crew. He often meditates alone in his room in front of a large dragon motif; being taught by Iroh that a level head is a sign of a good leader. But it's clear that he cares for the Fire Nation and its people.

His uncle who is friends with the captain of the ship which allowed them to get on board, is nicknamed the Dragon of the West, Iroh is a retired general and considered a great hero to the Fire Nation. He is the brother of Fire Lord Ozai. While he was still active in the war, he and his army laid siege to a great Earth Kingdom city named Ba Sing Se. For six-hundred days they battled, but the Earth Kingdom city refused to yield to him and his army, and so he retreated.

Iroh is wise, laid-back, clever, enjoys napping and drinking tea, and is _not_ to be underestimated. He may be getting on in his years and may not be in prime shape, but he is very strong, a powerful firebender, and always has an ace up his sleeve. He has an amazing balance between being serious and playful, and always knows when to be what.

When Prince Zuko was banished and went to sea to search for the Avatar two years ago, Iroh went with him begin the only one that stood by him. He personally trained Zuko in the way of Firebending, and didn't abandon him when the rest of the family and nation did. Iroh, with his patience and wisdom, balances out Zuko's impatience and short-tempered attitude, which is good considering how often Zuko's rage gets them into trouble. Tea is his drink of choice, his favorite being Ginseng. He is also a master bargain hunter, and truly cares for Zuko's wellbeing. Since the death of his son he looks to Zuko as his own.

"There are reports coming in that there's a man riding on top of a flying cloud destroying all of the advancing forces in the north coastline to the outlining villagers. From the reports he's using some kind of weapon that firer's beams of energy taking out entire army units. And when they face off with him in hand-to-hand battle they're always defeated quite badly. The survivors say that the power he uses is even greater then the power of your prey nephew," Iroh said as he looks over the reports that been flown to the ship from a Fire Nation stronghold a couple of miles away.

"This is trouble the Earth soldiers in this area were already giving us trouble and now this bender appearing will cause more of the Earth Kingdom people to raise up against the troops station in this area," the captain of the ship said.

"So he can fly through the air on a cloud? If, I know him as I think I do. The Avatar will try to find this person to see if he's part of his tribe," Zuko said as he had recovered from the Water Kingdom siege.

"Well I wouldn't be surprise if there's more then just one of his tribe left in the world. The harder you look for something, the easier it is for it to slip through the net," Iroh said.

"And we'll be there waiting for him," Zuko said then he turn to the captain of the ship, "The Fire stronghold is still up and there you'll be able to treat your wounded and repair your ship."

"Alright we sent sail for the Northern base," the captain said, "We need to restock on our supplies anyways."

"Thank you," Zuko said as he left the room.

"Iroh you do know that your brother will now think of you as a traitor and will send your niece Princess Zula (2) to handle the Avatar and yourself," the captain said.

"I know my brother well he will send her to take me back to him or kill me," Iroh said, "I just hope that Zuko will beat her to the punch first. She's a fire bending prodigy that made my brother to overlook Zuko. But she's use to having people around her telling her she's great while her brother had to do things the hard way all of his life. I wouldn't be surprise that one day he'll surpass her in power. Since he just wants it more then she does and has the will power to do it."

"Well I always thought that you would have made a better king than your brother," the captain said.

"Yes I know but our late father decided that he would led the nation after he pass away," Iroh said, "I just hope that Zuko will be a better man than his father is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the North coastline –

A Fire Nation wagon train of supplies are making their way into the hills to the outposts that dotted along the landscape. It has a fully arm escort of fifty soldiers with most of them are firebenders. For two weeks now all of the wagons trains that been going out to resupply the outposts have all been attack. The supplies that been able to get through were only enough to supply the bases for a few more weeks before they'll be force to abandon their post for lack of supplies.

"So you hear about what happened to the last wagon train?" one of the soldiers riding out in front said to the one riding next to him, "They were completely wipe out in a matter of minutes by just one guy. There were only five soldiers that were with the train that live after that battle. They say that he fought like a demon."

"Yeah but we got three tanks with us," pointing to the tank in front of them. There was another tank in the middle of the wagon train and one at the end. Almost unstoppable, the Mechanist of the Northern Air Temple made these powerful war machines. Inside there's room for three people, one on each side for driving and controlling the grappling hook and a seat in the middle for a Firebender to release attacks outside. The central unit can turn right side up if the tank gets knocked over, but it is weak to water/ice attacks as it uses water to balance out the tank, "He won't be able to attack us with that kind of firepower with us."

"Hey the tank stop," he said as the tank halted making the rest of the train to halt as well. Walking around they saw what cause the tank to stop. A man covered with a brown cloak was standing in the middle of the road.

"Move out of the way!" the tank driver shouted at the man.

"Sorry but I can't let this wagon train to get any further than this," the man said.

"Just blast him," the mounted soldier shouted as he bangs his spear on the tank.

The bender in the tank fired a fireball at the man. Faster then the eye could follow the man leap up into the air his left arm transforms into something metal. The fireball sailed under him as the metal arm thing shot out a beam of light out of it aim for the tank. When the tank was hit it by the strange light blew up its metal pieces striking nearby fire troops. As the fire soldiers were recovering from the blast the cloak figure flew out of the smoke swinging a long sword. He cut down all of the soldiers that were in the front of the wagon train before they knew what had hit them. The firebenders quickly attack firing fireballs at the attacker catching one of the wagons on fire as the fired blindly into the area where he is.

They all waited for the smoke to clear as they waited for any movement within the smoke. "Where is he?" one of the firebender said as he look around the area that's engulf in flames. The two remaining tanks rolled to the front waiting for the one that destroyed the first one to reappear.

"Looking for someone?" Looking up they saw the cloak figure flying in the air on top of a cloud, "Nice attack but now my turn." Lightning started flashing through the sky that gathered around the cloak figure, "Thunder Strom!"

The fire soldiers scream as bolts of lightning rained down upon them. They were struck by the high voltage as none of them had ever fought a foe that could use lightning. Some of the wagons started exploding as some of them are carrying blasting jelly barrels causing them to fly through the air as they get hit by the lightning that's raining down upon the wagon train.

"Retreat, retreat!" the remaining soldiers shouted as they turn back grabbing their wounded as they ran back to the fire stronghold leaving the wagons and one of the tanks as the crew quickly abandon it as the lightning started falling from the sky and hitting the other tank destroying it.

The figure riding on the cloud watches them as the remaining soldiers retreated leaving behind the supplies for the outposts. From his advantage point high in the air he looks around for any signs of fire nation soldiers. Feeling there aren't any left that weren't dead or retreating he flew down to what's left of the wagon train.

"Well looks like there's enough here for the village to last a good while," the figure said as he look through the undamaged wagons supplies pulling them away from the wagons that are burning. He turns to the undamaged tank that was abandoned by its crew, "As well as giving them a gift as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Aang and the others are on the lookout for an Airbender that can fly through the air ridding on a cloud. They find an Earth Village that's been under attack by the Fire Nation for years. There they find a man that seems to have all of the young unwed women lusting after him. And they hear rumors that he's a bender but a bender that they never before encounter. Prince Zuko and his uncle whose now branded as a traitor have arrived at the Fire Nations strong hold. Where the commander of the base is about to launch an attack on a nearby Earth Village that's been a torn on their side for years, when news of a single man attacking the wagon train reaches the base with what's left of the troops assign to guard it. A man who can bend lightning. Also whose that guy with the goofy hat?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Where those inventors made their home in an old Airbender temple.

2 – The name of Zuko's sister that I found on a website.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	56. The Lightning Bender

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 46 – The Lightning Bender

"How are things in Heaven and Hell these days?" Top Hat said as she greeted the two sisters that came to her today. They were standing at a wooden walkway that's built over a deep pool of red water.

"What you think your brother went and beat everyone at the control room within an inch of their lives. Resetting the controls for the Suikoden world so that time is almost to a stand still there," Urd said wondering why mom and dad sent her no good half sister along with her.

"All of the demons that he chased out of Demon World, have caused a crowding problem that is stretching us to the limits. Even if demons are going back to the Demon World there's still an overcrowding problem as he went and scared them good," Mara said thinking the same thoughts about her half sister as well.

"Well he does have that way with him," Top waved them off, "Besides Tyr did give those pawns of hers that orb that banishes people from a world. And we haven't seen my little sister that happy for a very long time. You're just lucky that he took it easy on you guys."

"Yes we know about Tyr but she is the official goddess of that world," Urd pointed out.

"Yes she is and is turning that world into something that even a demon wouldn't want. You gods are worse than demons sometimes." Top snapped back causing Urd to blush while Mara giggle seeing her sister being knock off of her high horse.

"Yeah you gods are just too high and mighty," Mara smirked as she likes to see gods and goddess being shown as being to high nose for their own good.

"So what do you two want?" Top spoke up before they could start fighting, "No wait I already know you want me to talk to my brother in allowing gods and demons to interfere with the Suikoden World. Since Dark would just kill your parents if they try to talk to him, so your parents went and sent you two to talk to me right?"

"Yeah that's right," both sisters said.

"Well you two can forget it ever since that day, you gods and demons have been running things like everything is just a toy to be played with. So there's no way that I'm going to help you guys," Top stated.

"But that world only has one god in it," Urd said.

"And the demons from the World of Emptiness have no connections to Hell," Mara added.

"So what's your point?" Top asks, "I know worlds where there aren't any gods or demons that have connections to Hell and those worlds are much better than the ones that you guys run. Celestin was right about creating a world without gods but if it wasn't for your sister stopping him there would have been one." (1)

"Celestin what do you know of him?" Urd asks as it was only a couple of months ago since he had broken free and try to destroy the system.

"Well he's working for my brother now and is under his protection which means that if anything would happen to him than Dark's going to pay a visit to you guys with the play gloves off."

"How about us?" Mara asks.

"Demons, you guys maybe dark but at least you guys are honest about that," Top said, "But the same goes with you guys as well."

"Come on, I know that we gods may act worse than demons sometimes but come on we're not that bad," Urd protested.

"That's coming from someone that erased the memories of her sister," Top said looking at Urd with a glare making her step back, "I might not be as powerful as my brother mind you, but I'm still more powerful than most gods or demons can ever dream of becoming. It has been awhile since I last kill one of you guys. And as for saying that you gods aren't that bad…"

Top walk over to the red pool she kneeled down stirring the water around waiting for something. Both sisters wondered what she was doing when a shadow formed below the water line. They step back as something huge came up from its dark depths. When it broke the surface, they saw that it wasn't a huge beast but was made up of many smaller forms that are clinging together. The figures that form the mass were all young women. Their gaze roamed over the smooth, alabaster and flawless skin. The red eyes and blue hair of the mass of girls caught there attention as well. Their bodies were all shapely with large breast and wide hips their figures were slim making their assets look even bigger than they were. The two sisters were getting an eye full as they weren't wearing anything. Their limbs interlock with each others, hands holding onto to each others body parts, forming a tower of pale skin flesh that jutted out of the red water. The two sisters wondered how many were there as the tower they formed rose ten feet in the air out of the water which means there were others below holding them up.

As one the blue haired women pillar leaned towards Top, "Mistress what can we do for you today?" They all said in the unison.

"I need to show these two how bad gods can be," Top said, "So can you send him up?"

"Of course," they all said in prefect sync again.

The pillar of women seemed to expand as something rose up from within like a toothpaste tube being squeezed out. Rising up from the top of the mass from between four of the women was a brown haired young man being who is being lifted up by the women below, who was then quickly grab from all sides by the women that he pop between them. Like the blue haired women he was naked but thanks to the women hugging onto him covered his privet parts so he was only naked from the waist up as the four women clung to him from his back, front and sides. They clearly enjoy being so close to the man as the other women of the mass all turn their attentions to him looking at him with utter devotion in their eyes. He look ragged as he took in deep long breaths, his chest raising and falling deeply, the women that are closest to him all held on tighter to him. Urd and Mara could tell that if any kind danger would show itself, the women would quickly pull him back within the protective human shell that they form around him.

"Top," Shinji gasped out and than tired himself gasping for breath, trying to recover his strength from his fail body. The women that held him up quickly lowered him down grabbing onto his upper body pressing their faces to his.

"Met Shinji and the Rei's they are the only few survivors of the world where something called Third Impact happen according to the will of one of your fathers counterparts will," Top explain to the two sisters, "Shinji saved the Rei's who are all clones of half-human and half-angel, before they were all killed during the Third Impact but you can see that using the power that he had gained to save them, cost him dearly. Now he must have bodily contact with other bodies. He needs to absorb energy from others just to survive now. He loses his body energy too fast as he had used everything he had just to save the ones that he loves, the only way to keep him alive now is for them to bunch up around him like that letting the energy that they give off when they use certain actions on each other to feed him through bodily contact. (2) The water is a special liquid that I made which allows them to be able to not have to eat or have to go to the bathroom anymore as long as they're in it. I have been trying to find a way to cure him but so far the only thing that I can come up with is to allow him to gather energy like he's been doing, till he stores enough energy inside his body. The rest of the people of their world were all killed by the will of that world's Almighty."

"Wait, why not reset the system that they are connected too," Urd asks.

"I would but we didn't find out that they were still alive until after Dark had killed off every God and Demon of that world along with your parent's counterparts," Top said with the tone of someone talking about the weather making the two sisters uneasy, "Good thing that I have a backup system for them to be download on."

"Wait you have a…," Mara was about to asks when she realize who she was speaking to, "That does makes sense that you guys would have a main system as well."

"Yup and it's even better then the one that you guys use," Top smirked at the pair.

"Shinji!"

They turn around back to the tower to see a tall woman with long orange-reddish hair popping out of the mass of Rei's. She quickly wraps her arms around his neck bringing him close to her body, holding his head gentle to her ample chest. Unlike the Rei's this young woman seen to be much tougher then them with a powerful built body that made her look like an Amazon. She's easily taller then the Rei's standing around six feet and has a much more sexy body then them as well. As she has a larger pair of breast and wider shapelier hips than the Rei's do. She turns her attention over to the one that made her Shinji tire himself out.

"Ms. Top you better have a good reason why you got Shinji out into the open like this! You know that even the smallest action on his part drains him like a gas guzzling SUV," she growled sending a heated glare at her.

"Sorry Asuka, but I was showing Urd the Goddess of the Past of how bad God's can be," Top said to her waving off the redhead heated glare.

The redhead, Asuka turned a heated gaze to Urd. Flames appeared in her eyes as she stare at Urd, "You Goddess and Demon scum stay away from Shinji!" She quickly wiggled back down into the mass of bodies keeping Shinji close to her as the Rei's quickly engulf Shinji back into their mass.

"What's going on?" Urd ask Top wondering why the redhead is acting like that for.

"You see your sister Belldandy of that world had granted the same wish to Shinji as she did to that guy in this world. This caused problems for your father as well as your mother counterparts. They went and ordered all of their forces to get her back at any cost. Your two counterparts rip Shinji and Belldandy apart, also along the way you guys killed Rei and Asuka. Then afterwards forced your sister to forget everything that happened to her with that potion you used on her in this world. When Third Impact happened Shinji, using everything thing he had left in him, launched an attack at Yggradsil trying to bring it down but failed. So he gathered what power he had left in him to bring back Asuka and all of the Rei's back to life gathering them to him, than creating a space-pocket for them to hide in as the Gods and Demons were hunting them. The massive energy attack that Shinji launch did draw my brother's attention to that world. When he saw what the Gods and Demons were doing he went down there and began cleaning up the trash, it was a killing field day. Here is a clip."

The two sister's watch as a screen appeared showing Dark Hat facing a massive army of Gods and Demons charging at him. It was at the front of the gates of Heaven as Dark was aiming for the main computer where all Gods and Demons were connected to. The massive army of Gods and Demons fired energy attacks after energy attacks at Dark which could have easily destroyed a large galaxy. Which Dark walked on through the massive attack like it was nothing more than a gentle spring shower. He stops walking when their attacks began to irritate him as they continue to attack even thou that it's doing nothing to him, he lifted up his hand into the air than made a sweeping motion at the army in front of him. Like some giant broom had suddenly swept down upon the ranks of the army, the entire force of Gods and Demons were all gone as a wall of dark energy swept through them leaving nothing of them behind the attack that was used on them, with them gone Dark walk on through the now open gates of Heaven.

"My brother was very irritated with those guys since he banished them from their world and into the vault," Top said as she turns off the screen.

"The vault?" Urd ask.

"Wait you don't mean…" Mara said putting together what Top meant by that. A look of horror came upon her face.

"Yes big bro went and let Nightmaris deal with them," Top said in a calm voice.

"But how?" Urd said as her skin turn pale.

"Simply you guys might not be able to do anything with the Vault but putting up barriers around it. We Hat's on the other hand can put things in it when we want since it was us not you guys that trapped him in the first place," Top explain.

"Those guys got what was coming to them," Asuka growled.

"Yes they all got what was coming to them," the Rei's agreed with the redhead.

"I must agree," Urd was taken aback as her sister Belldandy suddenly pop out from the mass of Rei's. She look like her sister but she's missing her Goddess markings and she was butt naked something that Urd knows that her sister would never do in public.

"Sis?" Urd asks.

"No I'm her counterpart from that other world. Shinji and the others manage to convince Lord Dark Hat to spare me after, Mistress Top found them from their hiding place," she explains, "And after getting my memories back that were stolen from me, I abandon my Goddess-hood to be with Shinji forever which was forbidden in that other world."

"So does that prove my point?" Top asks turning to Urd.

"Alright you win," Urd said admitting defeat as she saw a burning hatred in her sister's counterpart eyes for what her counterpart did to her, "We'll leave."

"Yeah sorry to bother you," Mara said as she began to walk back out of the building.

"Wait there's something that you two can help me with," Top said to them making them stop, "If you two do what I ask for you guys to do for me. I'll go and have a talk with my brother if you can pay the price that is."

"And that is?" Mara asks as they turn around.

"I think, I found a way to cure Shinji for good but first the Rei's and Asuka must absorb the energy of a Goddess and a Demoness who are connected to Yggradsil as it was because of the powers of Yggradsil being use by Gods and Demons that Shinji is like how he is so he needs a system that's just like it to cure him," Top explain, "Belldandy still has some of her old powers but she doesn't have Yggradsil system connected to her anymore and she can only do so much as there's only one of her and fifty-one of them."

"So you want us to give them our power?" Mara asks as she began thinking of using it to her advantage to get Top on her side.

"Sure no problem," Urd said as she hopes that this will help in getting the Suikoden World back into the systems control.

"Alright than but you should know that it's not in the way you two are thinking," Top said smiling like a fox before she suddenly zoomed forward grabbing each of their arms clamping a bracelet on them, "These bracelets will keep you two from using your powers or calling for help."

"What's going on?" Urd shouted as she tries to break free from the iron grip of Top Hat.

"You'll see but after your done, I will talk to Dark about letting some Gods and Demons into that world after they are done with you," Top flung them into the mass of Rei's who quickly grab hold of them as they try to break free.

"Hey let go!" Mara shouted as she was pulled deeper into the ever moving mass. Hands began tearing off her clothes as she was pulled in deeper.

"Sis get them to stop!" Urd shouted to her as many arms grab hold of her pulling off her clothes and pulling her deeper into the pillar of women.

"Don't worry you'll love it," Belldandy smiled a smile that was anything but friendly as she fill in the hole that was left as her counterpart sister was pulled in deeper into the mass, latching herself onto the front of her snuggling sister. Screams of the Goddess and Demoness rose out of the mass as the women that made up the pillar began to applying their skills on them.

"Asuka call up the girls to take them to one of the guest rooms once you're done with them," Top said to her.

"Don't worry we will but this is going to take awhile," Asuka grinned evilly, "We might have to do it a couple of times before we get enough of their energies into us."

"Take your time," Top said as the pillar of bodies with the two sister's trap inside sank beneath the water. She stood there for a bit looking down as the mass of bodies disappeared as they sank deeper, "So he sent you."

"Yes he did," the figure said that's standing behind her said.

"So what does Dark think about letting Gods and Demons back in once Tyr is taken care of?"

"As long as he or you picks who takes charge of that world is fine with him."

"Good."

"Also is it wise to let your other brother to be Ranma's guide as he tries to get back home?"

"A smart thing no, but wise well, I know my brother well and I still can't understand what he's talking about sometimes but he does manage to get everything done right even if it's a strange way of doing things. So, Ranma should be able to get back home with his help."

"I didn't break out of Hell just for him to be lost in some other world."

"Yes, I know but the deal that you made with my brother is that you work for him and he'll grant you a second chance at life after you die."

"Yes and this time we'll see who is the better fighter this time around." (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

"So when you think we'll run into him?" Aang ask Katara as Sokka steed Appa along as they flew through the air.

"Well, I guess we can look for a village and see if anyone seen him," Katara said as she was sowing up some of the tears in their clothes as Momo catch bugs in his mouth as they flew through the air.

"Or we can go asks those Fire Soldiers picking up of what remains of what looks like a wagon train," Sokka pointed out the burnt out remains of a couple of wagons on a path among some hills as Fire Soldiers are looking over the remains.

"Wow it looks like there was some battle down there," Aang said as he looks down at the wreckage.

"We better get out of here before we're spotted by them," Katara said.

"Good idea," Sokka said as he got Appa to fly up well above the range of any ground attack, "There's a forest up ahead we can hide out over there."

"Yeah and maybe we'll find someone that knows where we can find that bender while were in there," Aang said.

Once they were clear from the sights of the Fire soldiers Appa landed in front of the beginning of the forest hills. Mounting off of Appa they began making their way into the forest. The woods got thicker as they got further in the sunlight shinning through the canapé gave the forest a magical fill to it as they walk through it. The forest show signs of past battles as pieces of Fire troop equipment littered the forest floor.

"Wow it looks like there was some battle in here," Aang said as he saw what wasn't taken from the defeated Fire Nation troops were left to rot out in the open.

"From what, I can tell," Sokka said while looking at what was left of a Fire Nation helmet, "This is about a couple of weeks old."

"There must be a village nearby then for all of these soldiers to try to cross through here," Katara said.

"All we have to do than is to walk around here for a bit before we find it," Aang said as he led Appa through the woods. He noticed that Momo is acting strange as his ears twisted around on his head, "What's the matter Momo?"

A shadow passed overhead of them moving through the trees. Sokka quickly pulls his boomerang out, Aang his staff and Katara got her skin of water ready. "Well now two kids from the Water Tribe and from the markings on his head an Air Bender if I'm not mistaken. Whose better known as the Avatar," a voice that's coming somewhere from the trees.

"Who are you?" Sokka shouted sure of himself as he learn how to fight better.

"Come on, show your self," Katara said as she uncoked her water skin as she learn much in the Northern Water Tribe.

"Yeah we handle worse," Aang said as he ready his staff as they had help in fighting off an invasion force. Appa let out a low growl as Momo leap onto a tree for safety as he wasn't much of a fighter.

"Really now," the voice said with some amusement in his voice, "Then get ready for here, I come."

They look around for any signs of him coming. The forest is quite as it seems like all of the forest animals sensed something was coming. A snap of a branch was the only sign that they heard as the stranger came flying out of the trees moving too fast for them make out. Katara use her water whip as Aang swung his staff creating a wind strike at the speeding figure. The stranger twisted around in midair letting their attacks fly past him, Sokka threw his boomerang at him which he caught throwing it back faster then it came embedding it into the ground in front of Sokka. The figure zipped past them jumping up onto a branch of a tree. They turn to face him but they found that their bodies couldn't move, everything below their necks they could move an inch.

"Rule one is that you don't let your guard down like that. I heard you guys help with the fight against the Fire Nation at the Northern Water Tribe but don't let that go to your head," while they couldn't move they could tell that he was smirking at them, "You are all wondering what happen how come none of you can't move. It's because when, I ran pass you guys, I went and hit your pressure points locking up your body. Pressure points are points on the human body that if someone with the knowledge of where to strike can lock the body of any opponent. You guys are good. I'll give you that, but up against someone like me you guys need more than just luck."

"So who are you?" Aang asks as Appa nudged Sokka knocking him over still stiff as a board.

"I'm the new protector of the nearby village that's around him," the man said as he jumps in front of them so that they could get a good look at him. Standing before them is a raven hair man. He kept his hair is kind of spiky and in the back is a low ponytail. He even has a little antenna like 'spike' pointing upwards. Around his forehead he wore a thin metal band; the two ends curled like a snail's shell where the two ends meet. He wore a white colored sleeveless body armor with yellow outlines that also has on large dome shape shoulder guards. It was smooth and curved so that an attacking weapon would slide off of it. Underneath it he wore a long sleeve red shirt and blue pants, a small blue cape hang from his left side. He carried a weapon a large sword that's strap onto his back.

"Wow," Katara muttered as she felt blood rushing to her face. She never seen someone like him before, his face was handsome and his blue eyes are deep pools. But then she noticed something his face while young look as if he seen things that has change him not physically but from the inside. His eyes reflected something in them but she couldn't tell what.

"So can you unlock us?" Sokka asks as he lay on his side when Appa had knocked him over.

"Sure," the man said as he walk over to them and press a spot on their neck unlocking them, "Well come on kids I lead you to the village. We heard what happen up North and been waiting to see if you guys stop by at the village."

"Wait why should we follow you?" Sokka asks as he pulls out his boomerang out of the ground, "All we could know this is a trap."

"Yeah but then why did, I unlock your bodies if, I could had just carried you guys," he said.

"He has a point there," Katara said.

"Those moves were so cool," Aang said staring at the newcomer, "So what's your name?"

"My name is Ranma Jones at your service," he smiled at them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Fire Nation Army Base –

The ship that carried the exiled prince Zuko and his uncle docked into the port of the base. The base was alive with activity as soldiers from the wagon train that was sent out a few days ago had return in fewer numbers. They came with a tale of a strange warrior that flew on a cloud and could bend lightning to his will. He alone destroyed an entire army unit that was accompanying the wagon train that was delivering badly needed supplies for the out lining army outposts that dotted the countryside. Without the supplies for the outposts the troops that are there won't be able to hold their positions as they are running out of food.

"A Lightning Bender is that even possible?" Zuko ask his uncle as the commander of the army base greeted the two.

"Every tribe has its start from somewhere this could be the future forbearer of a new tribe of benders," Iroh said as he sat down facing with the commander who happened to be one of his old captains of his army.

"Yes that's why we're waiting orders from your brother. This Lightning Bender could be a powerful tool for our nation," the commander said who is a big heavyset man like Zuko's uncle.

"What you mean?" Zuko ask wondering what he meant by that.

"Simple really you see if we somehow manage to get him on our side then the Fire Nation will have the power of not only fire but lightning as well," the commander said.

"But how do you think it would work Xui?" Iroh ask his old sunbonnet, "He's fighting to protect the village that you have been attacking for quite a while now and is unlikely to just switch sides."

"I have thought of that and that's why, I went and sent a message asking that your some of your sister's special unit be sent here to help convince him to switch sides," Xui said turning to Zuko.

"What you mean them?" Zuko growled as he knows what his sister's all female unit is like. They use their female charms to lure enemy troops to lower their guard then they would strike when they saw an opening. His father uses the Viper Unit to sneak into enemy bases to gather information on the defenses before the army would attack. But he knew that his sister's troops also did other things while they were on a mission. The only reason that those psychos were still around was that his father made the army commanders to look the other way for his daughter's troops. They did things that sicken him, to get people to give valuable information out of them by any means.

"I must agree with my nephew," Iroh said, "They might be able to get people to talk but how do you suppose that they'll be able to go and convince this Lightning Bender to his change sides?"

"Yes I know that they are well known for their cruelty," Xui said, "But they also more then once help change the minds of more then one mind about which side they should be on."

"Yes but their methods of doing so…" Iroh began to say, "If this Lightning Bender is anything like what I have picture him to be then using women to get him to change sides won't work on someone like him."

"Yes I have already thought of that but the women that Princess Zula has in her unit are some of the most lovely, female soldiers that have come out of our training camps," Xui said, "And aren't you reading into this too much?"

"Well unlike you I have been married before and just because a woman is good looking doesn't mean that a man would just let her get close to him. Besides there are some men out there that don't just chase after any pretty young thing that happens to come along," Iroh said.

"And you know that all too well don't you," Xui smiled knowing Irohs thing of looking at pretty young women.

"Same thing goes for you," Iroh said back as Xui shares the same thing for him as well.

"Once word reaches out that there's a Lightning Bender then it be only a matter of time before the Avatar comes looking for him," Zuko said.

"Yes but you still haven't fully recovered from the last battle Zuko. While we wait for reinforcements to come you should rest your body as well as your mind my nephew," Iroh said.

"He's right you should rest up you'll be no good to us in your weaken state. Take this time to train your body to what's coming up ahead. This Lightning Bender destroyed one of my best units without any help from any of those villagers that have been raiding the supply bases. I have already sent messages to the out posts for all troops to fall back to the base there's no way that they'll be able to hold out for without any new supplies," Xui informed them.

"Good I see that you learn some things while you were severing under me," Iroh said.

"Yes, I did," Xui said, "The reinforcements should start to arrive in about three weeks give or take since so many ships were damage during the invasion."

"I'll take my leave," Zoku said leaving the two older men, "I have training to do."

"Zuko remember that unlike the other elements, Lightning can affect metal and travel at speeds that will strike before an eye can blink. There's no defense against the power of Lightning that we have at our disposal so take care in what kind of training that you'll be doing," Iroh said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Zuko said as he left.

Xui waited for him to leave before he spoke to his old commander "Iroh you do know that once your niece gets here I won't be able to help you as your brother won't take you interfering with the invasion kindly."

"Yes, I know that," Iroh signed, "But I'm ready to face what he has plan for me."  
"He'll be sending princess Zula to deal with you," Xui said, "Her Fire bending skills are the strongest that I have ever seen the only thing that you have going for you is that you have more fighting experience then she does and also all of that power she has gone to her head like your brother went through when he became the ruler of our nation."

"That's why, I stayed with Zuko when he was banished to help guide him to become a better man then his father. I saw that in him when he stood up against that general with his plan that would have killed all of those new recruits. That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to help him become the next ruler of the Fire Nation." Zuko who had listened in, pressing his ear to the door vowed to live up to what his uncle is trying to help him do. By surpassing both his father and his sister.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the surrounding hillside miles away from the army base –

"So this is the village that you protect?" Aang asks as he and the others walk into the village.

"You must have been working hard to protect it from the Fire Troops," Katara said as she look around the village that rested on the large hillside they had came up of.

"So where's the rest of your people that help you beat that wagon train?" Sokka asks as Ranma told them about how the remains of the wreckage that they spotted was his doing.

"Well actually…" Ranma began but was cut off as a horde of young women suddenly came out of nowhere sweeping Ranma away from Aang's group before he could protest.

"What just happen?" Sokka asks as he stared at the mob of young women that drag Ranma away as they tried to give him some homemade lunches.

"It looks like he's very popular with the women here," Katara said as she turn to Aang who was trying to stop Appa from following the horde as he likes the smell that was coming from the food that they'll carrying.

"Hold it you can't take their food from them," Aang shouted as he try to stop the ten-ton buffalo from stealing the women's lunches that they made.

"So you're the Avatar," an old man said as he walks up to them, "I see that you already met Ranma. Welcome to our village, I'm Turk the Chief around here."

"Hi, I'm Aang," Aang greeted him, "This is Katara and her brother Sokka. This is Appa and that little fellow is Momo."

"I see that you have heard tales of a Bender that can fly around on a cloud right?" Turk asks.

"Yeah is the Bender an Air Bender like me?" Aang asks hoping that he wasn't the last.

"No he isn't," Turk said seeing Aang's face falling, "He's a Lightning Bender. The first of his kind."

"What a Lightning Bender?" Sokka shouted.

"Yes, I have seen it first hand he can command the power of Lightning he alone fought off one attack after another driving the Fire Nation soldiers back each time. That cloud he rides is something that he learned to do by controlling the thunder clouds," Turk said.

"Aang do you know what this means?" Katara said to him, "You'll be able to learn how to control Lightning once we get him to teach you."

"And, I'll be able to learn how to fly on a cloud!" Aang shouted out as he began thinking of the fun that he'll be able to have once he learns how to make a cloud to ride on.

"So who is this Lightning Bender?" Sokka asks.

"He's right over there," Turk said as he pointed to the mass of young women that are surrounding Ranma.

"Wait you mean that Ranma is the Lightning Bender?" Katara asks as she stared at the older man that was trying to get the women that are around him to leave him alone.

"Yes many of the young men of the village are complaining of how he's getting all of the unmarried young women to fall heads over heels for him," Turk gave out a good laugh, "Once they are done with him you'll be able to talk with Ranma about teaching you about bending Lightning."

"Well guys it looks like we'll be here for awhile," Aang said as they watch as Ranma tries to get the young women to leave him alone and failing badly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma begins to teach the trio his fighting skills and teaching Aang to learn how to use his ki. Sokka begins to show the hidden, very hidden fighting potential that he has inside of him. And Katara meets a funny looking man that dress up strangely and wears a strange hat. He seems to know more then he lets on and why is it that only she can see him?

Author's Notes

1 – See Oh My Goddess the Movie.

2 – Shinji feeds of the energy that they give off like that of a sex demon but doesn't interact with them because it would drain him of too much energy if he does.

3 – Can anyone guess who he is?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	57. Training Days

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 47– Training Days

Ranma stood in front of his three new students that he agreed to train on the river bank that's outside the village near the cabin that he made his home in. Ever since he came to this village all of the young women have been following him around. He has been trying to get them to back down, but they still try to get him to become their boyfriend. He knows that once he finds a way back home that he can't bring any of them back with him as his new homeworld is way too different from this world and that the girls would kill him if he brings back another horde of women. He decided to start things off by building up their bodies before he started to train them to fight.

"So tell me again why are we dress like this?" Sokka asks as he Aang and Katara are dress in long sleeve red shirts and black pants with a pair of shoes that are like slippers. While he didn't mind having a new pair of clothes to wear he did mind that on each of their arms they all wore metal bracelets that each weigh in at five pounds and metal ankle bracelets that weighed ten pounds each, to top it off he and Aang wore strange vests that weighed twenty pounds. And Katara on the other hand wore shoulder pads that weigh ten and a belt with small iron weights inserted in it that weighed another ten pounds, since unlike either of them Katara was developing into a young women so she couldn't wear a weighed vest. In all the weights totaled in all that each of them weighed an extra fifty pounds each.

"You three wanted me to train you and this is how I train you guys," Ranma said while looking at his three students over. In the river Appa is enjoying a swim as Momo is playing around with some frogs that he managed to scare up.

"Then why do we have to wear all of this armor for?" Aang asks as he didn't like to be weighed down like this.

"They are not armor they are weights that make your bodies hard to move around," Ranma answer.

"And these weights will help us how?" Katara asks as she has no idea why she was here as she's a Water Bender not a hand's on fighter like Aang and her brother.

"I notice that you Katara use something that's very close to Tai Chi a form of a hand-to-hand fighting style in your Water Bending that I'm familiar with. And you Aang your bending movements are like the Bagua fighting style that I know. I figure that if I train you two in perfecting those fighting styles you'll be able to use the bending skills better." (1)

"Really?" Aang asks as he had heard of unarm fighting styles but never heard of those styles before.

"Sure all of the bending moves need movement to be used. So that means that, the faster and more skillful movements will make you two more powerful benders," Ranma explained to them.

"And you will also go and help me become a stronger warrior?" Sokka asks.

"Yes and now for your workout today," Ranma said as he pulled out three knives and threw each of them at three tall wooden poles that stuck out of the ground. The knives each hit near the top of each of them, "Is that once you guys are able to climb up these poles with the weights on then your lessons with me will be done."

"What we have to climb up all the way up there with these weights?" Aang asks as he could barely move around as it is.

"You guys have to learn to walk before you can jump," Ranma said, "In other words you guys have to get your bodies to get use to the weights by wearing them all of the time only taking them off at night."

"WHAT!" All three of them shouted. They couldn't believe that their new teacher wanted them to do.

"Yes and the best way to do it, is by you guys going and helping around the village like helping with building the wall they are putting up around the village," Ranma said as he was doing the same kind of training that he saw in Dragonball, "And you guys can't use any bending to help you guys with the building of the wall or you won't be building up your body strength."

"I thought that we were going to learn some cool fighting moves not go around and build up walls," Sokka grumble.

"Learning to fight is more then just throwing a punch," Ranma said, "A true fighter is someone that has a goal that they want. Those knives on those three poles are what you three are climbing towards. You three have to face yourselves as one's worse enemy is themselves. You three can try anytime that you like to climb up the poles and remember that every time that you fall is that you only fail when you stop trying."

"Alright but what will happen when we do reach the top?" Sokka asks.

"Well you see," Ranma smile as he pointed to an old tree stump. He jump straight up into the air and flew downwards like an arrow at the tree stump hitting it with his leg splitting it from its center. Ranma turn around to see all three youngest looking at him with wide eyes, "When you guys are strong enough to reach the knives at the top of the poles, I'll begin to train you guys in my fighting style."

"Great! Appa, Momo take care," Aang shouted as he ran as fast as he could with the weights on him to the wall that's being built.

"Also, you will be staying with me as long as you are to be around here," Ranma said to Katara as she seems to be the one that keeps everything in order for the group.

"Thanks for taking us in," Katara said as she and her brother walk the best they could to the construction site.

"Well as long as I'm here I should help as best as I can," Ranma said to himself as he looked at the Lightning Rune that replace his Chimera Rune. Wondering how he's going to teach that young Air Bender to use lightning when he could only do it with magic not natural like some of the people here can. Then he felt something coming at him that both of the animals of the company sensed too and the power coming from whoever was coming is huge…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the Fire Army Base –

Zuko lashed out at the targets that he set up in a rocky outcropping. He's been training as best as he could as he knows that once his sister and her troops arrive that he has to be prepared to fight her. He knew that she would go after their uncle once she gets here. Uncle Iroh is still a powerful Fire Bender but age has taken its toll on him and while he's still a skillful warrior he's not as strong as he was before. His uncle has given up so much for him that he couldn't let himself fail to protect him. He punched his fist throwing a fireball at a large rock with enough force to break a chunk of it off.

"You know if you really want to train you should build up your body and style first before you try anymore fire bending."

"Who's there?" Zuko shouted as he looks around for where the voice came from.

Out from behind a bolder a man dress in strange armor came into Zuko sights. He wore a helmet that covered his face leaving only his lower jaws expose, "Well now Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation how's your training coming along?"

"Who are you? Did my father send you?" Zuko asks as he took a stands ready to fight this stranger.

"No I'm just a traveling mercenary. You can call me Raiden," the man said.

"What do you want Raiden?" Zuko shouted.

"I have been watching you fight and I must say you can do better," Raiden said.

"And how do you think I could do better?" Zuko ask keeping his guard up.

"For one thing, you let your rage get the better of you. You let it take control of you when you use your Fire Bending. If you keep on letting your rage to control you, very soon your rage will become you," Raiden explain to him.

"And you think you know how to make me better?" Zuko shouted at him.

"Yes I do, but it's yourself who is keeping you from becoming stronger," Raiden said, "But since action are stronger then words fight me and you'll see for yourself how far you have to go."

"Find then," Zuko shouted as he punch his fists in rapid substation firing fireballs at Raiden. But he just stood there as the fireballs stuck around him unfazed of how close the fireballs were hitting around him. Zuko growled as he saw that the older man wasn't even taking him seriously, "What… you want to be hit… start fighting?"

"Only if you manage to firer straight I would start fighting," Raiden smiled at him.

Zuko let out a war cry as he waved his hands around forming a massive fireball above him and threw it at the smiling older man. Raiden waited till the last second before he made his move. Faster then Zuko eyes could follow Raiden was in front of the fireball then behind it the next, the fireball struck the rocks that are behind him now. Zuko began throwing punches and kicks sending fire strikes at him as fast as he could move his body. But each time Raiden simply dodged each of his attacks and all awhile he wore a smirk that made Zuko all the more mad, as more of his attacks miss. He leaped at Raiden trying to get close enough to hit him. Each of his strikes were block or redirected by Raiden as he hit his limbs making the fire attacks flew away from him as if he knew what move he was going to throw at him next. Zuko let out a scream of utter rage as he forced all of his power into one massive attack that engulfed the entire training area in flames.

Looking around breathing hard all that Zuko saw was a burnt up rocky area. He suddenly felt the cold edge of a sword at the side of his neck, "You lose."

"What… How did you?" Zuko ask as he was sure that he couldn't have outrun the blast and make his way to his blind backside so fast.

"I could have killed at anytime you know," Raiden said as he resheathed his sword as he walk in front of Zuko, "You simply let your rage take the better of you too much you know."

"So what now," Zuko asks as he saw he's no match for him.

"Tell me… If you do catch the Avatar, what will you do as the new Fire Lord?" Raiden asks him, "Will you become like your father and continue this meaningless war that was started by the burning desires of your father to rule this world?"

"No… I have no desire to continue this war, so much blood has been shed thanks to my father's ambition. I just wish to end this war before it's too late to stop my father," Zuko said.

Raiden had kept his eyes lock on the younger man's eyes as he wanted to make sure that he's telling the truth, "Well, well… you know this is the first time that I have met a prince that isn't all full of himself. All of the princes that I have met before all thought of themselves higher then others, that they can play around with the lives of others because they are royalty. But looking in your eyes I see that you're different. By being banished from the Fire Nation, has allowed you to grow up without being treated like you're better then everyone else around you. And that has gained you something that none of the princes that, I have met didn't have. This means that I can train you to become stronger then you are now."

"You want to make me stronger?" Zuko asks.

"Yes I do, you are the heir of the Fire Nation but you also don't share the ideals of your father. So I want to help you to become stronger then your father or that sister of yours," Raiden said as he pointed at something to the right. Zuko looks to see a set of armor that suddenly appeared out of nowhere to the right of him. A set of arm and ankle bracelets and a vest colored red, "Those things are weights that you must wear all the time but when you sleep. The arm bracelets all weigh at five pounds each, the ankle weigh at ten each and the vest weighs at twenty making your weight fifty pounds heavier when you wear them. Your body will take time to get use to the weights but when you're able to move around without any trouble but when you can move as if you aren't wearing weights you'll become stronger. When you take them off after getting use to them you'll become stronger and faster then you were before."

"Who are you really? And why should I accept this offer?" Zuko asks as he looks at the weights wondering if he should try to use this strange training method it sounds sound as the armor that soldiers wear are heavy and when they take them off they become much faster.

"It's your choice whether or not you choose to take my help. A helping hand now and then doesn't make you weak you know. It is how you use the help that makes you either strong or weak," Raiden said as he leaped onto a bolder and jump to the next, jumping out of his sights.

Alone Zuko stared at the weights that the man Raiden say that will make him stronger if he wears them. Weighing his choices he decided to take this helping hand as this will make him stronger. Clamping the bracelets on and putting on the vest Zuko found it hard for him to move as he isn't use to this kind of weight on him. Standing up to his full height he began to walk back to the base his will compiling him to become stronger then he is now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Earth Village –

"Come on put your backs into it," Aang shouted as he help a team of workers to place a stone block on the wall their building. Appa who had shown up awhile ago is helping out by pulling or shoving up blocks to the ramps for the stone wall that will protect the village from attacks from the Fire Nation.

"Man this is hard work," Sokka said as he pulled up a bucket of mortar by a pulley up to the wall, "And these weights aren't helping."

"Come on you do want to get stronger," Katara said as she use her Water Bending to mix the mortar as the Earth Benders of the village work to make more stone blocks. Since there are only fifteen Earth Benders in the entire village they were needed to build up strong stone blocks so that the people working on the wall and put them into place. Leaving only the heavies of the stone blocks to be lifted up the rumps by the benders, setting them on the most vulnerable parts of the wall were it's the easiest to get troops through.

"And if we want to be aloud to learn those cool moves, like that tree splitting thing, we have to work hard," Aang said as he went back down to get another block.

"I know," Sokka said as he began pouring the mortar down for the next block to be place on.

Katara turns to the Earth Bender a woman who's a couple of years older then she is. She's taller then Katara is and has locks of rich brown hair and a much more mature built on her as well. She is also wearing a set of weights on her that's just like her own, "By the way I been wondering why don't you benders just go and make a stone wall instead of all of this work building one up?"

"Well you see if we did we wouldn't be able to make it as strong as it will be after we get the cement coating over it. Ranma showed us that a wall that's been built up with stone blocks that we benders made and bonded and coated with cement is stronger then a wall that we can make. I'm sure that there are Earth Benders that can make a wall stronger then this one but all of them are at the big cities and with the army," the older woman said.

"Really? So this cement is something that Ranma showed your people how to make?" she asks her.

"Yeah something that he said he learn the hard way of making," the older woman said as she use her bending to crush rocks and drop them into the mixture that she and Katara bended together to mix up well.

As she mixed the new cement Katara suddenly spotted a strange man that's standing in plain sight. His clothes are strange as she never seen anything like them before. He's wearing an open long sleeved purple jacket, blue overalls with the legs tuck into orange color boots. The sleeves were warp around his body that seemed to keep his arms from moving at all. He also wore a green hat that's very tall, with red bands running across it. He wore a pair of yellow lens goggles that hide his eyes from view. His lower face was painted like that of a clown that she has seen as they had traveled across the lands but instead of white face paint it was yellow-green paint covering his lower face. Two blue triangles dotted his two cheeks were the only other paint on his face. Two planks of wood were strap onto his back held by two belts that were crisscrossing his chest under his tied up arms making an X shape on his back. And a tread was on each end of the planks connected to one of his limbs like a string puppet that she seen people play with now and then. His legs were warp with many belts almost hiding his legs from view making sure that the only way that he'll be able to move around was by hopping. But that wasn't the strange thing about him. What was strange was that she seems to be the only one that could see him as people walk on by him without even a second glances at the strange man that's standing out in the open for anyone to see.

He wave at her and Katara gave a small wave back and turn to the Earth Bender pointing her hand towards him, "Hey do you know who's that strange man is, the one in those strange clothes?"

"What guy?" she asks as she looks straight at the man but didn't seem to be able to see him.

"You can't see him?" Katara asks as she saw the strange man hopping his way towards a barn. He stops just once and look straight at her before hopping through the barn doors, "I'll be back."

Katara ran over as fast as she could with the weights she wearing. Once in the barn she looks around but didn't spot the strange man anywhere. She knew that he couldn't have gone far not with his arms and legs bond like that.

"Well now look at what we have here."

Looking up she spotted the man with the strange hat standing on the second level of the barn. She saw that the ladder is up but how he got up there without using his arms or legs she hasn't a clue, "Umm who are you?"

"I'm known by many titles that crazy guy, that mad man, that loon, but I prefer to be call Mad Hat," the man said smiling at her as she climb the ladder.

"Why am I the only one that can see you?" Katara asks as she wants to know.

"Simple really because I want you to see me," the man Mad Hat smiled at her, "I have the power to make people see things that I want and what I don't want as well. You must be wondering why I'm doing all of this only letting you see me while everyone else can't. Well that my dear is that I want to help my old friend the Avatar."

"Wait you know Aang?" Katara asks.

"Yes I have been around for a very, very long time I pre-date the Moon and Ocean spirits," Mad Hat smile at her.

"Wait you're a spirit?" Katara ask as she already knows that spirits can cross over to this world.

"Yes you can think of me as that if you want. I'm the Spirit of Madness, who has always been as the line of saneness and madness is a very thin line. Because it takes madness to know what I know," Mad Hat said in a singing tone of voice.

"What do you know?" she asks him as she tries to make some sense out of him.

"I know everything there is to know," Mad Hat smiled at her, "But don't expect any kind of straight answer out of me. For I never give out a straight answer to any questions asked of me. I maybe telling the truth or I maybe telling a lie, only I know what I'm saying is true or not only Mad Hat knows. But since me and the Avatar go way back I will say this. As long as you are with him Aang won't fail in his mission. I know that you and him share feelings for each other, that bond that you both share will help him to become what he needs to become." (2)

"What?" Katara said as she began blushing, "But I don't think of Aang in that way!"

"Sure my dear if you say so," Mad Hat smiled at her, "You should know that if you don't follow your feelings someone else might get him instead you know. Aang is the last Air Bender after all and through him is the future of his tribe. When he gets older many families will try to get their daughters to marry him as any child of his will become a powerful bender. And through his children the chances of them becoming Air Benders is very likely. You should follow those feelings of yours before he falls for someone else."

"Umm… why are you telling this to me?" Katara asks him as her face is very flush.

"Hehee hehe well the reason is simple really. It's been a long time since the Avatar has met someone that he has strong feelings towards at such a young age as he is now," Mad Hat smiled at her as he suddenly hopped out of the barn window that's wide open.

Katara rush to the window looking for where he landed but as she looks around she couldn't find a trace of him anywhere.

"Hey Katara we need you to mix up some more cement here!" Sokka shouted over to her.

"Coming," Katara shouted back wondering what she should do now. As she stared at Aang as he place a stone block into place, 'Should I tell him?' She wondered as she didn't know what to do now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks later –

As the days pass Aang and the others rose up early to help with the construction of the stone wall. As they work they noticed that there are a lot of people that wore the same kind of weights that they are wearing. The Female Earth Bender who is name Katt told them that they have been wearing the weights since Ranma told them that it will make them stronger. And many of the young women of the village like Katt are after him, for either because of his good looks or for that he's a Lightning Bender.

Katara has been seeing that strange man calling himself Mad Hat a few more times the following two weeks. Each time he talked in rhyme that left her wondering whether or not if she should listen to him or not. She did find out something strange about him. Young children and animals are able to see him while anyone older then the age of two couldn't see him. He also can talk to them and understand what they are saying. The parents of the villager starting to wonder why their kids are playing with something that isn't there.

When they weren't working on the wall, Ranma has been putting them through their paces in their training. He had them try to pull nuts out of a camp fire without burning their hands in which happened a lot, especially with Sokka. Ranma said that this would increase their arm speed that Sokka highly doubted. That was until he showed them the 'KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN' sending hundreds of punches flying in the air in seconds. After that Aang really got into Ranma's training. He's been making the most progress in the fighting style that he's been showing them. Aang is also beginning to learn to do Earth Bending from Katt and he's starting to show signs of Earth Bending as Ranma is also running him through the style of fighting that is base on Earth Bending. Sokka and Katara both show signs of being able to fight well with the training that they have been doing, and that they haven't taken off the weights since they first put them on. And slowly they are getting use to them as their bodies started to gain strength on holding up the weights. Then they learn about the side effect of weight training.

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

"What!" Sokka shouted, "You mean that if we continue to use these weights it will stunt our growth?"

"Well that what happens with weight training on young people like you three," Ranma said.

"But I don't want to be short for the rest of my life!" Aang shouted as he didn't want to be the same height when he grows up. He wasn't supposed to get shorter till after he starts getting real old.

"Is there someway that we can weight train without having stunt growth?" Katara ask as she didn't want to be this short either.

"Well I can do some presser points on your backs that will help in keeping you three from having stunted growth," Ranma said seeing the relief in the kid's eyes, "And once you guys get use to the weights you only wear them once awhile so that you give your bodies a chance to grow."

"That's good," Aang said, "So can you show me how to sense people's aura now?"

0000000000000000000000000000End of Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

Ranma began training Aang and Katara in feeling their surroundings to sense people with powerful auras. Since both of them use ki in their bending they were able to progress fast. Ranma plans to begin to show them the steps to start using their ki energy as they are already using their ki in their bending. Sokka on the other hand been trying to climb the wooden pole to reach the knife stuck on top of it. He hasn't been able to reach the top let but he is getting higher up each time he tries. Also Ranma can see that he has a deep burning desire to become stronger and why he's been able to make such a fast progress in getting use to the weights he's wearing. (3)

Because of their will to become stronger is so strong, they have been able to make progress faster then Ranma had imagined. The wall is nearing completion as Aang, Katara and Sokka work as hard as they could in getting the village defense ready for any attack that the Fire Nation might throw at them. They have also been working on the tank that Ranma manage to take from the wagon train that he had destroyed. With the supplies that he took from them and the weapons that been taken from the abandon out posts the entire village is ready to fight off almost any attack by the Fire Nation soldiers.

Ranma watched as the three youngsters try to climb up the wooden poles after two weeks of building up their bodies. When he felt someone appearing behind him, "So how's your end of the plan going?" he asks in a soft voice so only the person behind him could hear.

"The stage is all set up and once Aang gains the power of Lightning you'll be able to go to the world where Jeane is at to pick her up."

Ranma nodded, "If I didn't meet up with these villagers I would have just gotten you to send me back home."

"I know you love them all dearly, I know that well. But having some alone time will help you as your emotions are still wild when you left. You need to be balanced with yourself again before you can fight against that man Anarchy."

"How come I have the feeling that you already know who he is?"

"Maybe I know, or maybe not. But if I told you how this stage performance plays out, that we are all actors in, it wouldn't be much of a show then would it."

"Well I can see that I can't get anything out of you. But tell me how are the others doing without me?"

"Time is almost to the stand still only a few hours or days will pass before you and the others get back home. So take this time to turn back into the person that you use to be or you will become what you hate the most."

"I know, I know so much has happened so quickly I know that I have changed from the person that I use to be."

"Good that means that you'll be able to change back than," he smiled as he disappeared again.

"Hey Ranma we did it!" Aang shouted as he, Katara and Sokka manage to climb up to the top of the poles.

"Yeah these weights aren't as heavy as they were before now," Katara shouted over.

"Are you going to train us in your fighting style now?" Sokka ask as he pulls out the knife from the pole.

"Alright get ready for the hard part now," Ranma said as he only has a few more days to train them before the Fire Nation reinforcements get here. For the second part of the play that's being playing out before them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Princess Zula and her Viper Unit arrives at the Fire Nation base. There Zula finds that her brother has change a lot from the last time that she has seen him. The Viper members are sent out to sneak into the Earth Village to find the Lightning Bender and get him to change sides. Aang and the others on the meanwhile are now students of Ranma's fighting style becoming stronger then they were before. Next time in 'Enter the Vipers'.

I also finally got a new pre-reader Dralan The One.

Author's Notes

1 – All of the bending forms that are use in the show are base on fighting styles.

2 – Mad Hat is like the Cheshire Cat from Wonder Land. He knows everything but never really helps or really gets in the way either. And because of the way he acts no one know if what he's saying is true or not.

3 – Those who didn't watch the last episode of Avatar Sokka fell in love with a princess who gave up her human form to become one with the Moon Spirit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	58. Enter the Vipers

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 48 – Enter the Vipers

A lone Fire Nation ship sailed into the sights of the Northern Army base. The passengers of the ship are mostly females as the vessel carries one of the most deadly units of the Fire Nation army. When the Fire Nation army has problems in taking a town, a city or when there's an army that stands in their way and they can't spare the time or the effort in taking them out, they call in the Vipers. This unit is under the control of Princess Zula, who personally gathered the strongest female Fire Benders that could be found at the right age to be trained into powerful fighters and who follow orders without question. The unit is made up of seven members, all of whom were the only ones that manage to get through the intense training program.

Each of one them were trained as specialist in their field of combat. Each of them have, a color coded name by a color, Violet, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Red and White with Zula having code name of commander Black. They also serve as body doubles of the princess. They're the elite of her all female Army unit each having a unit of twelve that follow under them. All of them wore colored bands on their arms that show what platoon captain they belong to. (1)

Captain Violet the lowest rank of the female captains is the archer of the high-ranking officers who can hit a target at over one-hundred yards away. Her unit can rain arrows on enemy camps or positions before they know what's happing. Blue is in charge of water born operations being a powerful swimmer and is an expert in spear fighting. Green is a forest commander who can lead her troops through the thickest of forests. She uses twin axes to fight. Yellow is an artily commander and her unit rarely miss a target. She likes to use a hammer and chain to fight with. Orange's unit can sneak easily into enemy bases and gather, information or weaken their defenses. They normally use claws and knives. Red unit are the attackers that use their speed to quickly overwhelm enemy troops before they can put up a defense, uses a board-sword. As for Captain White her unit is the personal guards of Zula who are the most highly trained of the Viper Army, besides the unit that Zula leads. Their skills in Fire Bending are only seconded to the Princess out of all the Fire Benders in the Army. As for Zula she leads the Black Unit who are the most ruthless of all the female soldiers. The unit is made up of Fire Benders who have been trained along with Zula as they were growing up so that besides the Captains of the other units only the ones that Zula trusted or showed great power in Bending got into the Black Unit.

In the Ships operation room, where all of the maps and plans are kept, Princess Zula is meeting with the Captains of her personal army. They were all seated around a large table as the maps of the lands around the Army Base that they're going to be docking soon. They have been getting reports of the actives that been going on around there as hawks flown in and out of the ship delivering reports from the base.

"As you all have read, my brother has been training all of this time since he found out that we're coming to take out that Lightning Bender," Zula said to her captains.

"Well that brother of yours won't be much of a problem," Red said who is a hothead.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," White said, the one who can remain clam in the middle of combat, "He has been chasing the Avatar for nearly three years now and has Iroh with him for all of that time. The reports don't really say how powerful he has become."

"He couldn't have gotten that strong," Green snorted as she leaned back on her chair.

"I wouldn't count on that," Violet said in a soft voice as she's a very soft spoken person.

"She has a point there," Blue said as she fingered her spear that she always carried around with her, "He did live through having his ship being blown up with him in it."

"But there's only him and Iroh as his crew abandon them," Orange pointed out as she sharpen her metal claws.

"What do you think boss?" Yellow ask their leader who she cast a shadow on since she's the tallest of the women there at over six feet tall.

Zula tap her fingers on the metal table in deep thought, "My guess is that he has gotten stronger then the last time I saw him two years ago. But he isn't a prodigy like me and I'm sure while his skills have improve I still have the edge over him in terms of power."

"Ma'am what about your uncle?" White asks.

"My father's orders are clear that he must be taught a lesson for stopping the killing of the Moon Spirit."

"But ma'am," Violet spoke out, "If the Moon Spirit had died who knows what would have happen without the moon pulling the ocean."

"Yes you have a point but he also helped in causing the defeat of the Invasion force and cost our army greatly in terms of soldiers and equipment both will take some time to recover," Zula said. Since that blow to their forces all of the planned attacks that were going to happen in the Earth Kingdom would have to wait as all of their forces needed time to recover from the major defeat that was stuck on them, "That's why getting this Lightning Bender on our side is so important. With the power of Lightning on our side we'll be able to finally win this war."

"So boss what do you want us to do then?" Green asks, "Go and take him by force?"

"No we want him to come to us," Zula said, "If we take him by force he'll be able to cause our side great harm before we can take him down. And even if we do have him he won't go and help us willingly. He would have to be watched for any signs of escape he spots he will try to take."

"Then what will we do then?" Blue asks.

"Simple that's why when father got the reports of the Lightning Bender he sent us. Since we're the only all female Army Unit he thought that we would be able to get him change this Benders mind in which side he should be on."

"You mean using our female charms on him?" Yellow asks then turn to Orange sitting besides her, "I'll leave it up to your unit."

"What because no guy would ever ask you out?" Orange reminded the taller girl.

"That's because unlike you I'm not easy," Yellow smirked at the shorter woman.

"Why you!" she growled at the much taller and stronger woman.

"Enough!" Zula snap at the two.

The silence was broken when Blue spoke up, "Ma'am I know that we have been able to get many to change sides before but how do we know that this Lightning Bender will be swayed by one of our women?"

"That's why we have this," Zula said as she places a blue bottle on the table, "This is made from the droll of the Ant-Weasel. As some of you remember that the droll from an Ant-Weasel (2) tongue can paralyze a human for hours given the amount that's been given to the subject. If someone is able to get close enough to him and pour this on him he'll be putty in our hands. Since he's the only Lightning Bender and who knows how long it would be for another to be born his powers must be put into good use and since the Vipers do have the most powerful women Fire Benders the chances of him passing his power to any of his children would prove to be too good of an opportunely to pass up."

"Wait you mean you want us to drug him then for us to have sex with him?" Red asks as for the rest of the women there all had different thoughts of this.

"Yes as some of you know that the comet that allow my father to make his first strike against the other Kingdoms giving us Fire Benders a power source that made them stronger then ever before is going to come again by summers end. With the power of the comet we'll be able to conquer the rest of the remaining Kingdoms that aren't under our rule already. If this Lightning Bender manages to slip through our grasp and goes underground there's no telling how many children he will sire, which might prove to be very troubling for us in the future. So instead of killing him and waiting for another one to be born we just catch him and use him to breed an army of Lightning Benders that are loyal to the Fire Nation."

"Well I wouldn't mind having children that would be powerful benders," Green said as her family has always tried to get the best genes into their bloodline.

"But don't we get a say in this," Blue asks.

"I really don't think that I'm up for something like this," Violet whispered.

"Besides we don't even know what he looks like," Red pointed out.

"I for one not going to give myself to someone that I don't even know what he looks like or that be might be ugly or old," Yellow said before leering down at Orange, "But she on the other hand is already use to it."

"Hey I have standards too you know," Orange glare at Yellow.

"Ma'am what does the reports say about him?" White asks Zula.

Reading for the report that describes the Lightning Bender, "It says here that he's a young man around the age of twenty. They didn't get a good look at him as he's wearing a cloak each time he shows himself but he moves swiftly and he moves like a fighter so it would mean that he keeps himself in good shape. Which mean's that he should have a good body on him, so none of you will have to worry about him having a fat body. There's also a report here that says that he has a strange weapon that lets him fire beams of energy that's attach to his left arm."

"Well we will have a good look at him once we reach the shore," Green said.

"Boss what about you?" Yellow ask, "If he is good looking will you take part in this breeding program?"

"That depends on how he looks first," Zula said as while she didn't like that she might have a child so soon as she turning sixteen soon but then again having a powerful benders blood running in the royal family thanks to her might allow her to take her brother's place as the heir of the Fire Nation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the cabin of Ranma –

Ranma watch as Aang read through the scrolls that he had written for the fighting style of Bagua for him to study on. Katara is also reading up on the scrolls that he had given her to prefect her fighting style, since he didn't want either of them trying anything big indoors. Sokka on the other hand is busy doing pull ups with the weights on as he wants to build up his body building up a good amount of sweat as he did so. Momo is busy stuffing himself with some berries that was part of their dinner that night.

"The Fire army base is getting some reinforcements in a day or two," Ranma spoke up.

"They are?" Sokka said as he lets go of the beam he was using for pull ups.

"Good thing we have been getting stronger all of this time," Aang said.

"And that the wall is built now," Katara added.

"They won't attack right away so that will give us some time to get ready for them," Ranma said as he's been sneaking into the army base gathering up information for weeks now.

"So we have sometime to get ready for them," Aang said.

"Yes I have already told the rest of the village about what I found out," Ranma said, "So you three should rest up for tonight because tomorrow I'm going to double your training."

"If it will get me stronger, I'm fine with it," Sokka said as he vowed to become a warrior like his father.

"Get some sleep tomorrow you'll be getting up at the crack of dawn," Ranma said as he got up for the front door, "I'll be out for awhile so don't wait up."

"Okay see you tomorrow then," Aang said as he continues to read the scroll he's been reading for awhile now.

Once he was outside Ranma jumped onto a tree branch right over a sleeping Appa. He leap from tree branch to tree branch as he race around on the tree tops, heading for the boarder of the hill forest area with the rocky seashore coastline. He stops as he reaches the boarder waiting for him to arrive as the plan he hatched would only work if all of the actors did their parts…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later –

The ship carrying princess Zula and the Viper Unit dock into the pier of the Fire Nation army base. The army troops at the base quickly help with the unloading of the cargo as the female soldiers march off of the ship that they have been riding on for weeks now. They're clearly glad that they're at last off of the ship as they all had relax looks on their faces. All of the female soldiers have colored bands on their rights arms to tell people which unit captain that they are serving under.

"Took a bit longer then expected but at least we got here," Zula said as she and her captains step off of the ship, "Now where's that brother and uncle of mine?"

"Ma'am your uncle is at the courtyard of the base," one of the soldiers who's helping with the unloading of the ship said to her, "He's been waiting for you since the first sighting of your ship."

"Waiting for me?" Zula turns to her captains, "You girls don't interfere with this that's an order understand."

"Yes ma'am," her seven captains said to her following her into the army base.

Walking into the courtyard Zula quickly spotted her uncle Iroh sitting at table drinking tea that someone set up for him, "Princess Zula been a long time since I seen you," he greeted her calmly drinking his tea.

"Hello uncle you know why I'm here besides dealing with the Lightning Bender," Zula said as she, signal to her troops to back away from her and her uncle.

"Yes I know," Iroh said as he finishes drinking the tea, "But your brother has something to say about that."

"Really?" Zula smirks, "So where is he?"

"Right here sister," Zuko said as he came into her view standing underneath a doorway.

"So brother come to fight me?" she turns to face him but what she saw wasn't the same boy she had last saw nearly three years ago. He' was taller and matured into a young man. She can see that he's grown stronger since she had last seen him. She notices that he's wearing a set of red armor. Two pairs of arm and ankle bracelets and a red vest he's walking tall staring into her eyes, "You have changed from that weak boy that I last saw but you still have a long way from reaching my level."

"You're wrong there sister I have been training myself ever since I first heard that you were coming. The only way you're going to get to uncle is by going through me first," Zuko said.

"Please brother dear you beg for father not to fight and he gave you that scar," Zula smirks at him.

"There you're wrong I didn't want to fight father but for you I'm not going to hold anything back," Zuko said as he walk to his uncle's side.

"Well then brother show me what you have learned then," Zula said as Iroh got out of the way for his nephew and nieces before they start fighting.

The two face each other as each of them keeping a good distance from each other as they lit flames onto their hands. A crowd quickly formed around them as they watch the two siblings face off with each other. Zula was the first to attack with an open palm strike that launches a fireball at Zuko. He quickly blocks the attack and launched himself into the air drawing his hands together he from a massive ball of flames and throws it at his sister. She was taken aback at how powerful he has become as few Fire Benders could gather that much fire and still have control over it. She jumps back as the attack hits in front of her kicking up dust and smoke into the air. Zula side-steps as Zuko burst forth from the smoke and dust with a leg kick to her face. He quickly follows up with a punch, a jab then a kick testing her defenses. Both of them jump back from each other as they fired fireballs at each other, their attacks canceling each others out. Zula jumps forward at her brother counter-attacking with a stream of fire that he blocks, a punch he catches it and pulls her forward that nearly making her fall. She whips around as she flies past him, hitting his backside with a spinning back fist that's powered up with fire.

"First blood is mine," Zula smile as she faces with her brother, "I thought that you said that you were better then that."

"Oh I am just seeing how powerful I have grown for these last three years," Zuko said as he started to take off his bracelets, "But for your information I have been handie-cap this whole time."

Zula was about to ask him how when he drops his right bracelet to the ground the made a heavy thud as it hit the ground quickly followed by the left one. Her eyes widen as she quickly pieced the pieces together, "You been wearing weights this whole time."

"Yes I have been training with these for awhile now. Not even taking them off when I sleep so that my body is force to adapt to them quickly," he takes off his ankle bracelets that made a heavier thudding sound then the arm ones then took off his vest. He bundle the bracelets with his vest and threw them to the side making a loud thud sound as they hit, "At first the weights only weighed all together at fifty pounds but I had them be made heavier. The arm bracelets weigh at ten pounds each, the ankles at forty each, and the vest at sixty. I nearly kill myself with those weights but being banish from home did one good thing for me. And that is that I now have the will power now to overcome any short coming's that comes before me."

"So you took off some weights I'm still the most gifted Fire Bender alive right now," Zula said as she ready herself for attack.

"No you are not. You were born gifted but just because you were born gifted doesn't mean you have nothing left to learn from someone stronger," Zuko said as he still knows that he still has far to go to reach Raiden's fighting level.

Zula growls as she cups her hands powers up and fires a massive fireball at him. But to her surprises he just stands there staring as her attack flies at him. As the fireball was about to hit he flew into action, he punch the fireball hitting it with his own fire engulfing it adding it to its own strength before he threw it back at her. Zula eyes widen as Zuko threw her own attack back at her stronger then it was sent before. She raise her arms as the fireball struck her sending her flying back as it came too fast for her to cancel out. Her troops gasped as they saw their leader blast through the air by her brother who they all heard was a weakling.

Zula hits the ground hard and rolls to a stop as she gasping from the force that she was hit with… then she saw his shadow covering her, "You lose sister," she turns her head to met with his, "Until you can beat me you or your troops will not lay a hand on our uncle got that!"

"Fine," Zula she growls as she picks herself up, "But it's only a matter of time before I reach your level and surpass it."

"I know," Zuko said to her, "And I'll be waiting for that day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Ranma's homeworld –

In a hotel room in the city of San Diego, four thieves were making plans. A dark hair man in a red coat sat in one of the chairs of the room facing his three partners. Arsene Lupin III watches as the news flash about a Fighting Tournament that won't be like any other as all of the fighters from the best known and some unknown are invited to attend it. Already fighters from all over the world are arriving to San Diego as in four weeks the Tournament will begin. The one behind the Tournament is none other then Top Hat who is rumor to be the riches person in the world right now as her stocks and market output are well in the black. Since coming to San Diego she poured a lot of money into the city and with the businesses that she's opening the employment rate has rose up. The tickets for the Tournament are already all sold out as this is going to be the biggest Fighting Tournament ever. And that means a whole lot of money to be stolen. (3)

"Okay guys even with most of the tickets being sold at movie ticket prices the amount should be in the millions not to mention the prize money that's being offer for the winner of the Tournament. They haven't said how much let but it should be big for a Tournament this size," Lupin explains to his team.

"Yeah but the only people that know where the Tournament is going to happen at is Top Hat," Jigen said as he checks his handgun, frowned slightly, and wondered if maybe he should go for the Glock instead of his old Ruger for this job.

Goemon the swordsmen just raised an eyebrow, "That means we can't plan ahead of how we're going to steal the prize money or the money from the box-office."

Fujiko smirks at her sometimes-rival, "And you still haven't explained of how we're going to get by Top's Security force. Not to mention if that big scary brother of hers go and takes a dislike of us stealing from his sister."

"Don't worry from what I seen he doesn't appear unless we try to harm either Dr. Jones who's a VIP to the Tournament or his siblings. As long as we don't try to harm any of them we don't have anything to worry about."

"Okay we cover how not to get killed by Dark Hat and now the question is how are we going to get to the Tournament? The tickets for the Tournament are already sold out and trying to get in by posing as workers won't work as only ones that will be able to get anywhere near the place where the Tournament is going to take place at are the ones working for Top Hat and even if she does hires the most monitories she always does a full background check on everyone that she hires. And anyone that's caught trying to slip someone in that has a bad background without letting Top Hat look over their file first for a go ahead are always booted out. So we can't bribe someone working for her to give us a fake ID card," Fujiko pointed out.

"Don't worry I already got that part cover," Lupin said as he pulls out four tickets to the Tournament, "Once I heard about the big fight I went and brought each of us tickets."

"Lupin," Jigen said, "Don't you think that they'll be looking for people like us? I'm sure the people looking at the security screens will be well informed in watching out for people like us since Top doesn't take any chances in hiring other security companies other then her own. And from what I have heard these guys are better then most army base security."

"We just change our appearances with mask or makeup," Lupin said.

"I won't be needing that ticket," Goemon said as he pulls out a letter with a seal of a Top Hat on it, "I have been invited to take part in the Tournament."

"You are?" Lupin asks.

"Yes so you three are on your own as this is my chance to see how powerful I am when put up against the strongest fighters in the world," Goemon said.

"Well good luck with that," Jigen wish his friend luck.

"But what about the cops?" Fujiko ask.

"Top is already making sure that the police and law enforcements are staying out of the Tournament and if they try to push their weight around she's going to let Dark handle the matter for her," Goemon answered.

"Well then maybe we can use this then," Lupin smile as a plan is quickly forming in his head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the other world –

Two of the Orange members being led by a Green member of the Viper Unit are sneaking through the hill forest. They been sent to look around and try to find where the Lightning Bender is at and what he looks like as the soldiers that have seen him were never able to get a good look at him. They follow a small stream as they hid in the bushes and shadows of the forest. The Green soldier showed the two Orange members paths in the forest as they in turn help her stay hidden in the forest.

The Green female hand signals to two Orange members, 'Can you believe that the boss wants us to have sex with a guy that we don't even know what he looks like.'

'Yeah like I want to throw myself at some guy just because he's a Lightning Bender,' Orange 1 signals.

'I'm only here because I can draw detail pictures of a person just by memory,' Orange 2 hand signs.

'There's someone in the hot-spring up ahead,' Green signal to them as she saw light up ahead and that some of the soldiers back at the base told them about some of the hot springs that are around the stream.

They move quietly as the approach the location keeping out of sight. What they found was a young dark haired man bathing in the spring his wet hair is covering his forehead. His body is marked with scars, rippling with muscles that any man would kill to have, and any woman would kill to have on their man. Naked before them is one of the most beautiful men that they had ever seen. Even the patchwork of scars didn't detract from his gorgeousness, only serving to speak of the suffering he had endured in his short lifetime and giving him character. The scars on his body seem to enhance the muscular definition of his body, which made him seem more experienced and mature. The angle was just right for them to look at his front and back as he rose out of the water toweling off his hair as he finished his bath. The words 'buns of steel' quickly came to the three young women's minds as they stare at his rump. Then looking down they saw...

"Are you drawing this?" Orange 1 asked the woman next to her in a quite voice as she didn't care if he hears them or not.

"I am, I am," she said as she quickly draws the man's picture in her notebook and once she makes some copies of the pictures she can sell them for a lot of money from the other girls of the Viper Unit.

"Quite someone else is coming," Green said as she continues to stare at him while staying low to the ground to not be spotted by the man.

"Hey Ranma can you teach me how to bend lightning now," a young man teen said with Air Bender markings on his head, as he runs up to the older man as he ties the towel around his waist.

"Sure," the man name Ranma said as he puts on some sandals. Then he turns to the location where the three Fire female soldiers are hiding, "Alright girls the shows over I already told you girls to stop spying on me when I take a bath!"

The three Fire soldier were surprises as young women suddenly pop out of hiding places all around them running from the sight of the man Ranma who the Avatar says is the Lightning Bender. They quickly took off as the Earth village women were all running through the forest and that if they run with the crowd they wouldn't be notice as being with the Fire Nation. Each of them knows that they have to report this at once and that the other two have to get a copy of the picture that the third one had made of that first hunk man. And all of them thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad at forcing him to have sex with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Aang is learning to become more powerful then any of his predecessors. While the Viper Unit are making plans to attack the Earth Village as Zuko and Zula continue to battle with each other. Mad Hat is up to something as he pokes around. And why is Top sending Shinji and his girls to another world for and why does it have people wearing tights running around in it for? (4)

Author's Notes

1 – Like the Red Ribbon Army in DragonBall where all of the high-ranking officers are code named by color of their unit.

2 – That beast the female bounty-hunter rides on.

3 – An idea that one of my reviewers gave to me awhile back.

4 – Alright going to do a little comic crossover but I leave the choice of which comic world I send them to Marvel or DC up to you guys! So submit a review on which comic world I send them to and those two are the only ones that I really got the knowledge to write about so no voting for any other comics but giving an idea for another crossover is okay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	59. Opening Act

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 49 – Opening Act

The man shape being that is known as Galactus was huge, almost three-hundred feet tall and dressed in blue and purple battle armor that he never took off. Upon his head he wore a helmed crown with spikes rising out from where the ears would have been, like a pair of boomerangs. These alone were nearly thirty feet long from top to bottom and they gleamed brightly in the strange blue light that was cascading around him from the large view screen he was standing in front of. His mind was not that of a mortal, but of a god, no beyond that kind of level of power. He was an aspect of destruction and death that has to consume entire planets to survive and appease his insatiable hunger, even if those planets were inhabited. Living beings meant nothing to Galactus. Few beings alive had ever met the great murderer and of those, all were of incredible power, for he was a true god.

Galactus stood on the bridge of his ship, a moon sized machine that he uses to destroy and eat the planets that he consumes. Surprisingly he wasn't here to eat a planet. He was here to witness a rare event and take advantage of it. Something that only occurs every couple of eons, if it even happens at all. Galactus was old, he was a being that was rumored to be older than this universe and considering that this would be the seventh time he witness something like this, it had to be true. Galactus cared nothing for things like good and evil, to him they were nothing more then a waste of time. His only purpose is to consume planets to stave off his incredible galactic sized hunger for a planets bio-energy. He did what was necessary to survive and nothing more, pray for any one that got in his way though, they rarely survived the encounter. He is an omnipotent being only doing what he needs to survive, like a bear eating a helpless deer so that it will be able to live through another cold winter. Rarely had he been prevented from eating a planet and when it did occurs it was usually because the beings on it were intelligent enough to fight him off.

A chain reaction was about to take place that would unleash energies that are unimaginable to a lower mind, but as a god he could comprehend it easily. A solar system is about to be destroyed the Milky Way solar system as it was called by some of the beings living in it. The center of the solar system is going to collapse onto itself causing the entire system to be engulfed in a massive explosion releasing massive amount of life-energy that is all but unimaginable to a lower mind, but as a god he could comprehend it easily. The energy that he will gather from the destroyed solar system will ease his hunger for years to come. Each time this has happen he's been able to gather more of the energy that's been released from the explosion that will destroy this system, getting better at it each time. A solar system where a certain blue planet, that has managed to keep him from feeding on its overabundant life energy, will be destroy when the center collapses onto itself in one of his rare failures. They have no idea of what's going to happen to them as they don't have any ideas of what to look for, as few beings would know of what to look for an entire system to collapse onto itself. There was nothing that can be done to stop the collapse as even he Galactus wouldn't be able to stop it from happening.

As he readies the machine to collect the energy that's about to be release he suddenly feels a power that he hasn't felt for a very long time not since the dust from the Big Bang were just starting to form into planets and stars that he felt this kind of level of power. He turns to the monitor that displays the collapsing solar system center and to his surprise which is a rare thing for him to feel anymore, he sees the center stabilizing keeping it from collapsing onto itself.

"Sorry Galactus, but someone that's very important to one of my sisters is going to visit one of the planets in that system," a voice said to him that he hasn't heard for a very long time.

"Dark Hat," Galactus turning to one of the few beings that he carries fear for, hovering in front of his face. Besides the Ultimate Nullifier which has the ability to completely and utterly eliminate any target the wielder chooses, along with the wielder themselves, he fears Dark as even with his powers at full strength he wouldn't stand a chance against him. But neither have anything against each other as both of them have an understanding with each other as both of them try to stay out of each others way, "This is a rare event that would have allowed me to ease my hunger for years."

"I know, I had to reach out to my real self to stop the collapse," Dark said to the giant who is neither truly good or evil only following a purpose to feed to stay alive, mirroring himself in many ways. He never does anything with the intent of doing good or evil. Everything he does is for a purpose nothing more nothing less. The only time he shows any kind of affection is when dealing with his siblings especially Magic the heart of what's left of the Hat family, "Fight has found her husband once again. He's going to visit the planet Earth soon and it needs to be there for him to grow stronger. He needs to as he's going to have to fight me once Mad's test is done."

"I see," Galactus said as he knows that Dark is very protective of what's left of his family after so many of his family died to seal the being that the Gods and Demons created long ago. And also surprise that someone would be willing to fight against Dark who as far as he knows has no equal.

Dark raise his right hand making a ball the size of a beach ball to appear, "This energy ball has ten times the amount of life energy that would have been release from the collapse. I give you this since I took a good meal from you."

"This will keep my hunger at bay for longer than I have ever fed before," Galactus said as he took the gift from a being that's older then he.

"There is one other thing," Dark said gaining Galactus full attention, "Aunty is going to be calling a meeting sometime soon. And she wants you to attend the meeting as you haven't been to one for a very long time now. She wants beings like yourself to voice their opinions about beings like yourself, who are not either a God or a Demon who was born from her."

"Yes I will attend this meeting," Galactus said as he knows that once she, the Demon-god of Nightmares the Mother of all things, asks for a person to attend a meeting it is unwise not to show. His attention was once again was turn as two other beings suddenly teleported themselves onto his ship.

The first one is a being that calls himself Impossible Man, a green skin alien from the planet Poppup. He has the ability to take on virtually any form by rearranging his body's molecules. He is a prankster with an encyclopedic knowledge of Earth's popular culture. The other one is Mr. Mxyzptlk an imp from the 5th dimension as all of the imps from the 5th dimension could be easily recognizes by the purple hats that they always wear. He has the power to warp time and space around his finger tips. His power is only surpass by few beings as the rules that his kind follows are different from others allowing them to do more then other beings even if they are more powerful. He is the only one of his kind that freely goes to other dimensions to play around with other beings but this universe wasn't the one that he usually goes to.

"Hi Dark I came as soon as I heard that you wanted me," Impossible Man said as he pops next to the oldest of the Hats.

"So what do you want us for, your brother Mad is the one that usually calls us," Mxyzptlk asked knowing to mind his manners in front of Dark. (1)

Dark said nothing as he made two golden keys to appear in both of his hands. All three powerful beings that are with Dark suddenly felt the very fiber of the universe suddenly shifted as two worlds suddenly shifted to become one. Looking into the screen that Galactus was using the two newcomers saw two different Earths to become one. Mxyzptlk saw that the other Earth is the one that he always teleports too when he wants to have some fun. (2) The amount of power that's needed to do such a thing without endangering both universes of the two planets is something that only a handful of beings are allowed to have or allow to do. When the planet merger was done they were again jolted as another more powerful being suddenly made itself known appearing next to Galactus surpassing him in both size and power. It was a rare event when he appears in this dimension.

The Living Tribunal is an omnipotent entity that is empowered by an unknown force to pass judgment on beings, capable of changing the universe and to maintain the 'cosmic balance of power'. The Living Tribunal is a trio of entities often presented in the form of a giant, golden man with a disembodied, three-faced head that floats above his body. The Tribunal passes judgment on crises that endangers the multiverse, usually through the bodies of M-Bodies, which have been empowered with a portion of the Living Tribunal's powers, "Dark Hat what is the meaning of this merging of two different Earths? All of the cosmic beings of both universes are demanding that you put them back where they belong. The very balances of the two universes are now unstable and they are in damager of destroying both. You know very well that the merging of two different worlds is forbidden because of it."

"Tribunal this is a Hat family matter and for your information I have ask Aunty for the permission to merge those two Earths together. And it is her will that's going to keep the two universes from being destroy while these two worlds are merge together," Dark Hat explains to the cosmic being who's higher then Galactus but still lower then he is in rank and power.

"Mother gave you permission?" Tribunal asks as once mother gives someone her permission to do something. Then any rule or law that is connected to it would become meaningless as every cosmic being with a very few exceptions like her sisters children the Hat's are under her control. And once she decides that something needs to be change even if it means breaking countless laws and rules it will be done as she's the one who is keeping everything running as she is the mother of all things.

"Yes she said that as long as they become separated again after this task is done, then everything will be fine." Dark said as he made the two keys he's holding to pop into the hands of Impossible Man and Mxyzptlk, "These two will safeguard the keys that hold the two worlds together."

"What madness is this?" Tribunal asks as those two are too unstable to be left in charge with something that important.

"My brother Mad hatched a plan for this and ask that I merge the two Earths together and to give the keys holding them together to his two friends here," Dark explain as his eyes started glowing washing waves of limitless power through the four beings near him, "If anyone tries to take them I will have to step in even if it's you who tries to take the keys from them. It will take some time to find a replacement for someone like you but I will find the time to find one."

Feeling fear boiling inside of him which is he very, very rarely ever felt not since the Two Brothers became aware of each other, The Living Tribunal relented in any kind of trying to take the keys, "I leave this up to you then." As quickly as he had came he quickly vanished from that realm.

"So do we get to do whatever we want with the merge Earth?" Impossible Man asks Dark.

"No I'm leaving my sister to keep an eye on you two and you two better listen to what she says," Dark Hat said in an icy tone.

"Um… okay boss," Mxyzptlk gulped as even if he and Impossible Man are friends with his brother Mad. It never stopped him before from killing anyone that angers him.

Right on cue a small girl who's no taller than either Impossible Man or Mxyzptlk suddenly pops inside Galactus's ship riding on top of a blue cloud. The child has silk-like light blue hair that flowed down beyond her shoulder blades. Her face showed nothing but carefree joy. She's dressed in a plain yellow dress that was ankle length and made her look even more cute and innocent. She wore a pink top hat that has a single red flower popping from the middle of the top. She held a yellow staff with a blue-green crystal ball on top that is much taller than she was, "Hi big brother," she said in a high voice that only a child could make as she floated to her brother's side hugging onto his leg.

"Hello sister," Dark said showing warmth in his voice as he looks down to her his eyes softening as he looks upon her. Then he turns to Impossible Man and Mxyzptlk, "Magic you'll be in charge of overseeing the planet Earth until Ranma and Mad gets there. Impossible Man and Mxyzptlk will help you in keeping things in order until then."

"Okay," Magic said as she lets go of Darks leg as she spotted Galactus, "Hello Mr. Galactus."

"Hello Magic," Galactus greeted the youngest of the Hat's as it was wise to not to upset her when her brother is in the same room as her.

"So what you want to do first?" Mxyzptlk asks her as she's usually fun to hang around with as she loves to play games.

"Let's go to Earth and have fun," Magic shouted as she made a gateway to the merge Earths going through it.

"Make sure nothing happens to her," Dark Hat said in a chilling voice that made everyone that heard it shiver.

"We will," Impossible Man said as both he and Mxyzptlk know that if they don't it would be the end for them for sure as they both went after her.

"Galactus may I ask you for something?" Dark ask the giant who nodded for him to go on, "Since you won't be going hungry for a very long time can you make sure that those two keep their word?"

Galactus merely nodded as he knows that if he does this task he'll be on Dark's good side. And as anyone that knows the Hats know that staying on Dark's good side was always a wise thing for a being to do. Dark faded into darkness as he set his ship to orbit the planet system that is Earth to keep an eye on the two and make sure that Magic would be kept from any kind of real harm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another dimension –

Top Hat is lounging on a pile of pillows as she watches the action in the combine worlds of super powered beings of the two Earths through her magical mirror. This plan that her brother Mad had came up with, using those two worlds to set up his test for Ranma as he wanted to play on a stage where Ranma has to face against some powerful beings to get back to Fight and the others. Then Ranma will have to fight against him to pass the test and for the two worlds to become separate again. But that doesn't mean that she couldn't butt into his plans as he had let Cecile into her castle and beat almost all of her castle guards since he felt that Ranma already had a hard time of getting there. So she's going to go and send some of her people to that world to cause some trouble making Mad's plan to be fair as he did with hers.

"Rei 1 and Asuka," Top said to the two women that came walking into the room carrying the worn out bodies of Urd and Mara after they had 'helped' in stabilizing Shinji's body energy.

"We're all done with them," Asuka said as she dumps Mara's body onto a pile of pillows. Standing at 6'4" with a muscular body and a supermodel figure the long haired redhead is better built then some Amazons. After Asuka came under Top's wing she had help her become stronger and more powerful as Top sent her to train with Pan's girls when she wasn't with Shinji.

"They gave us all of their energy that they could give out," Rei 1 said as she drops Urd next to her sister. She's shorter then Asuka is at 5'6" her built is slender built making her ample burst seem bigger and kept her hair short like the rest of her forty-nine other sisters, "Shinji is now stable." Her eyes drifted to the moment that Shinji 'their' Shinji was finally healed from his wound he had gotten after Third Impact. But they still needed to feed him energy to bring him back to his full strength still as he has lost so much energy up till now. He will need to feed until he can start moving around by himself again.

"Good I have a task for you girls. I want you girls to go to this world," Top said pointing to her mirror, "There you girls will do the Sailor Moon bad guy thing where you girls go and steal energy from people or objects to restore Shinji to his full strength."

"What so soon?" Asuka said as she wanted sometime with Shinji as he wasn't always so weak now.

"Yes I want you girls to go there so that when Ranma and my brother Mad gets to that world the entire stage will be set," Top said as Mad had already sign Mojo from that world where power comes from TV rating to film the show. And even if he is a slimeball he still managed to become friends with her brother.

"But aren't those two worlds full of super powered beings?" Rei 1 asked.

"Yes so that's why I'm going to give you all superpowers too," Top said as she waved her hand casting some of her power into both of them.

"What the?" Asuka said as her hands suddenly engulfed in flames. Looking at Rei 1 she saw that Rei 1's body suddenly became covered with ice making look like a living statue made of ice.

"This is interesting," Rei 1 said as she made an ice beam to come out of her hands freezing a wall.

"You gave her ice powers and me fire?" Asuka ask as she juggled some fireballs she made.

"Yes I'm going to give each of Rei 1's sisters superpowers too each one different from each others and as for Bell I'm going to awaken her goddess powers," Top smiles, "So remember to have fun and don't worry I'm also going to give you girls some back up just in case." Top knew who she should send for this as each one of them wouldn't mind meeting with Ranma again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the world where Ranma is at –

Inside one of the rooms of the Fire Nation army base, a meeting was taking place. "Each of you now has a copy of what the Lightning Bender looks like, as well as many of our soldiers as well," Zula said as ever since the three spies she sent to make a picture of this Ranma person got back, there has been a flow of those pictures showing up in her soldier's quarters. And she's very aware what most of those girls are doing with their copies as at nights she could hear soft moaning coming from them. She herself has her own copies hidden away as she knows that they are just the frosting on the cake as once Ranma is in their hands she will get to see him in his full naked glory in person, "I know that you all know what's in store for us once we get him in our hands. This is a prime cut meat that we're dealing with and a chance like this is not going to show itself again anytime soon. Tomorrow we are going to attack the Earth village and bring Ranma, the Lightning Bender, back with us."

"Their defenses are strong," Orange said as she had sent some of her troops to scout around the village and saw that they're ready for an attack.

"And the tree and hills will make it hard for my unit to find a good spot to attack from," Yellow pointed out as the only level place where her unit could safely launch attacks from is way out of range of the village.

"But it's nothing that we can't handle," Red said.

"We shouldn't be hasty in this matter," White said, "With that stone wall and with us not being able to use catapults in that forest it will be hard to break into the village."

"But the award will be more then enough to make up for it," Blue said as Ranma is the hunkiest man that she has ever laid her eyes on and that he's also the most well built, helps in her decision in forcing herself onto him.

"Yeah and that he's going to be 'long and hard' on us when we get him," Green said smiling at that thought.

"Isn't he a bit too big?" Violet spoke up, "He'll likely hurt us if we even try that."

"Well it's clear that you never been with a guy," Orange said as she cast a glance at Violet.

"Yeah come on meeting another guy like this Ranma fellow won't likely happen again anytime soon," Red said.

"But attacking him head on won't be an easy matter," Violet pointed out.

"Which is why I'm having my brother and uncle leading the attack on the village front gate. With them drawing attention to the main gate we go and pack blasting jelly on one of the sides of the wall. There we just have to blast a hole in the wall and we'll be able to storm the village," Zula said explaining the plan to her captains.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the base –

"Uncle we're going to be leading the attack tomorrow morning," Zuko said as he enter their room.

"I already know," Iroh said drinking his tea.

"This Ranma fellow that all of the Viper Units are talking about. I don't get it why their all excited about him?" Zuko said closing the door behind him.

"It because while we only have the pictures of his face they on the other hand have much more revealing ones of him," Iroh chuckle, "From what I gather the one that drew those pictures caught him getting out of a hot spring and gotten a good look at him. And is now selling those pictures to the Viper Units. Since all of them are still young women who haven't seen a good looking young man for a very long time."

"It shows how little control they have," Zuko said.

"Well accounting to the rumors that are going around the reason why the Viper Unit had been sent here is to catcher the Lightning Bender. But also to sleep with him as well so that the chances of him passing on his bender powers to his children would be kept in the Fire Nation's control," Iroh informs him.

Zuko eyes widen when heard, "Father wants Zula Unit to give birth to Lightning Benders?"

"Yes I wouldn't be surprise if Zula will take part in that activity as well," Iroh said, "If she does become with child and is a Lightning Bender then she might use that to become the heir to the Fire Throne."

"That is if Ranma is still alive that is," Zula growled.

"This Ranma fellow is training the Avatar and if I'm right he has been holding back his full power up till now. He won't be easy to take down even with the training that you have been doing," Iroh said to his nephew.

"I know that fellow who I met in the training area, Raiden taught me that there will always be someone better then you somewhere out there," Zula said, "But I will do everything in my power to stop Zula from taking the throne from me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the cabin of Ranma –

"Spirit Twister!" Aang shouted as he fired his new wind attack at his wooden target destroying it as the razor sharp wind blade slicing it into pieces. Momo, surprised at the new attack, flew on top of Appa as he is to busy eating to be bother by Aang's new move.

"Aang you did it!" Katara shouted as Aang learned a new attack and even came up with a name for his attack.

"Well done Aang," Ranma said as he saw his student manage to get the hang of mixing his ki and natural Air Bending skills together to create new attacks even if he isn't aware of it.

"So when are you going to show Aang how to bend Lightning?" Sokka ask as Aang has been asking about that for days now.

"Yeah when are you going to show me the basics?" Aang ask again.

"Alright but this is something that you have to find yourself as I did," Ranma said as he powered up his Lightning Rune making electric currents flow through him letting the three kids seeing him do so, "Controlling Lightning isn't like any other element that you will learn to bend. Lightning is pure power as lightning is created when two clouds come together their electric ions mixing and when they come together a lightning bolt is formed. If you don't learn any self control it will change you into a person that you weren't before. Aang the reason why I haven't been showing you how to bend yet is I have to make sure that you have the self control and will power to be able to bend lightning without it taking over who you are."

"Don't worry I have plenty of self control," Aang spoke up.

"No there is still one more test that I need you to pass before I show you how to bend lightning. Because for me to pass my knowledge onto you for future use you have to grow stronger then you are now for what is coming ahead. You have been through many things, many hardships, but there is something that you still need to do before you can become what you're meant to be, who you were born to be," Ranma said as he suddenly stare upwards.

They notice that Momo and Appa were also staring at the spot where Ranma is staring at. Looking over at the area where they are looking at the there kids saw a strange man that Katara already knows standing on top of the cabin roof. "Mad Hat," she blurred out.

"You know him?" Sokka asks.

"Yeah he's the spirit of madness who he says that he knew Aang's predecessors," Katara explains to Aang and her brother, "He says that he knows everything but he will never give anyone a straight answer to any question. He can also make it that the only people that can see him are the ones that he wants to be able to see him. But animals and small children can still see him."

"You can answer any question?" Sokka ask looking at Mad Hat.

"Yes I can but just to be fair I have to tell you that I won't give you a straight answer to it," Mad smiles, "So you might get the wrong message from the answer that I give."

"You knew me in my past lives?" Aang ask.

"Why yes I do," Mad said as he hops down from the roof landing in front of Aang, "But sometimes I don't show myself to you for a couple of hundred years only to appear again at a later data. But that's not why I'm here now."

"And why is that?" Ranma spoke up.

"Ah yes you," Mad said as he hops around Ranma, "You are the first of your kind. And I know what test you were going to give to the Avatar. But since the Avatar is an old friend I decided to warn you guys. The Fire soldiers are going to be attack tomorrow morning so you only going to have a few hours to get ready for them as it is nearly dusk now."

"What!" all three of the kids shouted.

"You guys go to the village and warn everyone that there's going to be an attack," Ranma said to them and when he saw they weren't moving, "Move it we don't have time to wait around."

"Up, up," Sokka shouted as they all including Momo jump on Appa's back and flew to the village leaving Ranma along with Mad Hat.

"Everything is going as you said it would," Ranma said to Mad.

"Yes I always thought of myself as an actor on a stage. And the role that I have cast onto you is one that must be done. You know that in many ways that Aang is like you before you left that life behind you. And like you he still hasn't done the one thing that you have done many times now. Without seeing it first hand, doing it with his own hands he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord," Mad said to Ranma being unlike the fool he acts like.

"Yes I know and that part of your end?" Ranma ask.

"Don't worry I have it all ready for you," Mad said, "The open act is now over and the performance is about to start."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the merge Marvel and DC worlds –

"You know this feels like we done this before," Robin said dressed in his usual red and green ensemble with a black cape around his neck. His utility belt, a tradition he acquired from his mentor Batman, wound around his waist. The black and white mask he wore on his face has always been there since she met him. The shiny 'R' stitched at the corner pocket of his costume was a symbol of his authority, as much as Batman's was a large bat. As he sits down with his fellow Teen Titan members as they play host to some visiting heroes from a group calling themselves the X-Men. (3)

"Yeah like we met before," Jubilee said as she and the four others of her group sat down at a pizza shop waiting for their order. She has on her trade mark yellow jacket that she usually wears all of the time. She is a Chinese-American "mall rat" who is also a mutant with firework like powers. She and the four others with her were sent to the T tower so that they could have some learning experience with young heroes like they're training to be.

"Really I haven't been feeling anything like that," Husk said. The sister of the X-Man Cannonball, Paige Guthrie was born to a large Kentucky coal miner's family. As a teenager, she discovered her inborn mutant ability to shed her skin, metamorphosing into a different composition beneath. She has used this power to turn her body into stone, glass and an acid-like substance, among other materials. She can also use her power to heal herself by shedding a damaged form in favor of an intact one. She normally cannot change the shape of her form, only its composition.

"Ever since our two worlds merge together I have been feeling strange things," Raven said. She's starting to wonder why they always come to this place to eat. Covered in a dark-blue cloak that makes an air of mystery around her as it helps with her persona, she's the magic user of her group. Her purple eyes held something deep within them that she only shows to her closest friends.

Her 'friend', the red haired Starfire, is sitting next to Robin and is growling at the way Jubilee is looking at him. Her tight-fitting purple clothes has always been what she wore in every battle they went to. She has a small emerald stuck on her fore head, her eyes are the deepest green that most people has seen on anyone. A Tamaranian genetic trait, so it wasn't really that mysterious. "Well I for one think that you're becoming way too familiar with Robin."

"Better watch out she's much stronger then she looks," said the lounging around short, green-skinned boy name Beast Boy. His animalistic face was twisted in its usual grin, and was currently looking between the newcomer Jubilee and Starfire wondering which ones going to attack the other first. He has elfin ears that have been deformed since birth, and he can change into any animal he wished. He's the practical joker of the group, and a health freak. He had this obsession with tofu, but it was quite understandable. He reasoned that eating what he turned into was like cannibalism.

"Well this is going to be a good show," Skin said leaning back on his chair. A former teenage gangster on the streets of Los Angeles who possessed six feet of extra skin. He's capable of stretching, deforming, wrapping, expanding, and compressing this extra amount of epidermis. When Skin is performing any of these stunts, it is only the epidermis that was manipulated; Skin's skeletal structure was the same as any normal, average teenager of his age and height. Skin's skin had a greyish tone and, because of the extra amount, gave him the appearance of a melted candle. He mostly considered his mutation, which caused him to have sagging gray skin and painful headaches, a curse.

"Got ten bucks on the redhead," M said. Who is a "perfect" young woman born into a rich family from Monaco who can fly, possessed super strength and has telepathic abilities. Her somewhat uppity manner was an annoyance to her teammates and her habit of going into deep trances was a mystery to her teachers as she was growing up.

While at the other end of the table Chamber is talking to the last member of the Teen Titans, a British mutant who can produce huge blasts of energy from his upper chest. When his powers first manifested, they destroyed the lower half of his face and chest, leaving him with only his limited telepathic powers with which to communicate, and releasing him from any necessity to eat, drink, or breathe. Because of this, he is characteristically sullen and bitter. "You're saying that you can make a cyber harness for my chest and lower face so that I can control my powers better?"

"Well I have to run some test first but if there's a will there's a way," Cyborg said who is part human, part machine. It was the simple explanation, aside from which he can fire plasma bolts from the cannon that formed via his arms, and various high-tech weaponry that littered his cybernetic body. He was very strong, compliments of his cyborg body. He was quite the mechanic, as well as the overall technician of the group.

"So has anyone heard anything about how our two worlds merge together?" Robin asks changing the subject as he didn't like being caught between two girls. Not since that time with Kitty and Starfire.

"Dr. Fate and Dr. Strange are working together to see if its in magic nature while the brain guys are trying to work out how it was done without destroying anything when they merge," Raven answer.

"Well at least we're learning things while we're stuck together," Skin said, "It's nice to be able to go out without hate groups following us."

"I still don't get why in your world there's people that hate people that are different from what's the norm," Beast Boy said.

"And why you guys have it so easy," M said wondering why people with powers in their world are treated better then they are in theirs.

"Well there was more technology that was introduces into this world earlier then ours," Husk said as she had done some reading of the history of the world that hers merge with.

"That's thanks to Vandal Savage sending himself a labtop with blue-prints for high-tech weapons and systems back in time," Robin pointed out.

"He's the immortal caveman right?" Jubilee asked him.

"Yes he is," Starfire growls at her as she's too near Robin for her liking.

"Hey maybe one of the superpower villains went and merge our two worlds together so that it be easier to conquer. And the reason that a month has past with whoever did this, is that the amount of power he use has drain him and they need time to gather their power back. And I'll bet they would do something like drain energy from people and object so that the leader will be back in their full power," Beast Boy shouted out.

Everyone just stares at him, "That has to be the craziest thing that has ever come out of you," Cyborg said, "I mean energy draining badguys it sounds like a lame storyline for a cartoon show."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In many worlds –

Many teenager girls in short skirts all sneeze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"TEEN TITANS!" a fat guy in a lame costume shouted as he ran towards them.

"Who's that?" Chamber asked as that guy looks like some fat fan boy out of a comic convention.

"Oh that's just Control Freak our running gag villain. He uses a remote-control to make monsters or make TV characters real," Raven said as she wishes that he stops showing up as they go and beat him and send him to jail till he breaks out to repeat the whole cycle again.

"Well we trade you him for one of ours," M said as they usually have to face against insanely strong bad guys not fan boy rejects.

"What do you want!" Robin shouted as Control Freak came closer to them as he saw that he's running from something.

"I need your help!" Control Freak shouted as an energy beam struck him dropping his remote. The beam fed on him till it stops dropping him like a rag doll. The beam hit again this time at the remote.

Looking to where the beam came from they only caught a glimpse of a young blue haired women teleporting away through what looks like a boom tube portal. Cyborg quickly rushed over to Control Freak checking his vitals, "He's okay but it seems like he's been drain like a battery." Picking up the remote, "His remote is drain of power too."

They all turn to Beast Boy who is as surprise as the rest of them. Rubbing the back of his head all he could say was, "Wow can I call them or what?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – The Fire Nation begins their attack on the Earth Village. Aang and the defenders of the village throw everything they have at them. The Viper Unit are ready to attack but are stop when Zuko challenges Ranma to a one on one fight to the death. All watch as Zuko unleashes the blazing fury within him, reaching a level of Fire Bending unheard of. Meanwhile in another world Section 9 begins to crack into the magical artifacts being stolen by a mysteries group calling themselves The Runes. Next time in 'The Second Act.'

Author's Notes

1 – Mxyzptlk and Impossible Man have met each other as they played a trick on Superman and the Silver Surfer when they teleport them into each others universe.

2 – Couldn't decide on which world I should put them at so I decided to just to do both.

3 – I'm doing a Justice League and a standard Marvel world crossover. But their two worlds never crossover before so only Mxyzptlk and Impossible Man know each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	60. The Second Act

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 50 – The Second Act

The Earth village with its stone outer wall and the dry mortar around it protected it from any direct attacks. The rocky hills and thick forest made traveling to the village difficult, as would the small path that leads to the main gate. Any attacking army would find traveling the only clear path would be time consuming and make the task dangerous as they would make excellent targets as they march through the forest. Such as several soldiers falling into pits that are laid on the road, or trees suddenly falling onto wagons or piles of rocks blocking the path making the soldiers move around it or clear the path.

"Looks like they knew we were coming," Iroh said to his nephew. As soldiers helped those who fell into another pit, out of it.

"At this rate we'll be lucky to reach the village by nightfall," Zuko said as he rode on his mount.

"If we want to have our full strength for the battle ahead we have to take it slow now," Iroh said as they already lost over two dozen men because of the traps and lost plenty of equipment along the way.

"You two," Zuko shouted to a pair of soldiers in the front, "Burn the ground in front of use to locate any more traps, just make sure you don't start a forest fire that's the last thing we need."

"On it," the soldiers said as they began burning the road ahead of them. They cause a pit covering to fall as the fire burnt the branches and leaves covering it.

"Good thinking Zuko," Iroh said as they marches around the traps that are being reveal by the pair of soldiers marching ahead of the column.

"Zula and her Vipers are traveling through the trees," Zuko whispers to his uncle as he rode up next to him, "They're going to use us to attack the gate so that they can attack the other parts of the wall."

"I know," he answered, "Once we're in the sights of the wall have the men spread out as best as they can. That way we can keep the Casualties as low as we can once the Lightning Bender begins his attack on us."

"I need to attack him when he lets down his guard. With my new speed and power I should be able to land a mortal blow on him," Zuko said.

"Yes but you must be sure that your timing is right," Iroh reminded him, "He won't let his guard down more then a second once he sees the battle almost won. That's when you must attack. I fear that if you were to face him head on you won't be able to beat him, let alone survive the battle."

"From the reports he needs time to recharge each time he use his lightning. The time between lightning shots is the only time I'll be able to get to him," he said firmly.

"But then there's that strange weapon of his," Iroh added, "He only use it to destroy the tanks, and no one has seen how many times he can use it. As long as he has that weapon you won't be able to attack him without making yourself a target."

"I know be there's no other way to stop my sister," Zuko said as they could begin to make out the wall through the tree line.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the forest –

"Your brother's and uncle's units are nearing the wall," Orange informed her leader. The Viper unit lead by the Green unit had made their way through the thick underbrush of the forest. They encounter some traps but they been able to set them off easily enough as the Orange units knows how to handle traps. With each of the eight units made up of twelve soldiers each the Viper units counting their captains number at a hundred-four strong.

"Good once they begin their attack we wait for the village defenses to weaken first before we launch our attack," Zula said as she looks through a telescope to the outer wall of the village, "Are the blasting jelly barrels are all ready?"

"On it," Yellow said as she and her crew holstered the barrels onto the small catapults that they pulled through the forest with.

"How's the wind?" Zula ask Violet as an archer she world be able to pin-point the direction the wind is blowing.

"The wind is blowing towards us," she informs her.

"If we set fire to the village the flames will blow towards us instead of going into the village," White spoke up.

"Alright spread the word that there is to be no setting fire to the village until we're able to get behind the walls," Zula ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Violet said as she informs some of her troops to pass the word on.

Turning to the rest of her captains, "Does every soldier have a flask of Ant-Weasel droll?"

"Yes everyone has one. I saw to it that everyone got one before we left," Blue said.

"Good. Remember the plan is to find the Lightning Bender hit him with the droll and get out before anyone can come to his aid," Zula laying out the plan once more, "And if any of you spot the Avatar catch him as well."

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

"Anyone besides me? Hearing that strange music?" Green asked as a strange musical beat began drifting through the trees. The music has a strange beat that while catchy didn't seem to have any rhyme or going anywhere as it repeats one set of notes then goes around and does something else.

"Where is it coming from?" Red said as she looks around for the band that's playing the music.

"It's like its coming from everywhere," Blue said as the music is coming from everywhere at once. It's like someone talking in a cave with high walls making it all but impossible to locate where the voice or in this case the music is coming from.

"Look out, look out what are you going to do? Look out, look out what are you going to do?" a man's voice sang out with the music being played, "Look out, look out what are you going to do? Look out, look out what are you going to do? What are you going to do? Going to do? Going to do? Going to do? LOOK OUT!"

Everyone jumps back as a man suddenly appears in front of them. He seems to be wrap in belts and straps that made him unable to move around by any means but by hopping. His outfit makes him look like a fool as that tall strange hat of his also helps with the appearance of a fool. The two wood planks that he has on his back making an X shape, the top parts of the plants each have a large metal bell attach by chains to the ends of the planks. He lean back and forth as he stands there smiling at them.

"Who are you?" Red shouted as she points her boardsword at him.

"I'm known as many things but you can call me Mad Hat," he smiles.

"What do you want?" Yellow said as she grabs her hammer with a weighted chain on the bottom of the handle.

"Well you see Ranma was going to handle you guys but I told him that I'll do it for him as he shouldn't waste time on weaklings like yourselves," Mad smiles.

"You're calling us weak?" Blue said as she gets her spear out of the bundle she kept it in.

"Yeah we're strong," Green said as she signals her troops to surround him.

"You're only strong because of numbers," Mad said, "You use other units to weaken an enemy first before attacking. Beating a weaken foe doesn't prove that you're strong just showing that you need others to weaken a target first before you attack them. Until you attack a target without another unit weakening it first, you can't really say you guys are strong."

"Grrr, Violet!" Zula shouts to her, "Shoot that hat off of him!"

"On it!" Violet said as she fires an arrow at Mad's hat. But to her surprise he jerks his body causing one of the bells to swing upwards hitting the arrow out of the air in one swift motion.

"Nice try but none of you will ever be able to knock my hat off," Mad smiles wickedly at them.

"Let's see how you'll deal with this!" White said as she saw the look that Zula gave her. She throws a fireball at Mad who just smiles as it flies at him. He jerks his body again and the other bell swings upwards blocking the fireball as he stands on the same spot where he first appeared to them.

"What you guys waiting for get him!" Zula shouted as she wasn't going to let a fool make a fool out of her.

"It seems unfair," Violet said as she signals her unit to ready their bows. As she saw that his arms and legs are all tied up. He can barely move with the belts and straps holding him.

"You know you're right," Mad chuckles at them, "I really should be fighting with my eyes close."

That made that Vipers faces burn with anger and embarrassment. Violet's unit open fire sending arrows flying at him as the ones around him waited for the arrows to hit before rushing in. Mad jumps straight up into the air as the arrows struck where he once stood, all eyes lock onto him. He started spinning wildly making the bell chains spin around him as he lands back down to earth, all awhile smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the front gate of the Earth village –

"Zuko's leading the attack," Sokka said to Katara and Aang.

"Looks like the traps did their work," Katara said as they took awhile to get here. Giving them the time they needed to build up their defenses. The thick wooden gate doors have been reinforced by the Earth Benders by bending a stone one placing it in front of the wooden one. The walls have all been strengthen so that the Fire soldiers will find attacking the walls to useless as they wouldn't be able to use their fire to burn their way in.

"The tanks have to be the ones that we take out first," Aang said as he knows how powerful they are and how hard it is to destroy just one of them.

"You guys ready for this?" Katt the Earth Bender said as she walks over to them.

"We ready. Ranma taught us well," Sokka said.

"Where is Ranma?" Katara ask.

"He wasn't with you guys?" Katt ask.

"No we thought that he was around the village helping get the defenses ready," Aang said.

"No I haven't seen him since yesterday," Katt said.

"Well he better get here soon," Sokka said, "Looks like they're getting ready to attack."

"All forces aim for the gate!" Zuko shouted as the only weak point of the wall is the gate. Once the gate been breach they could pour into the village, "Tank units get over the wall and break the gate from the inside."

"We need to hurry if we want to breach the walls before the sun sets," Iroh said as all Fire Benders powers are greater while the sun is up. The traps and detours they were force to make cost them time and the sky is already in the late afternoon now.

A cloud of dust suddenly blew across the approaching line of Fire soldiers, as the winds died down a man appear in front of them. The man wore a white colored sleeveless body armor with yellow outlines that also has on large dome shape shoulder guards. The armor is smooth and curved so that an attacking weapon would slide off of it. Underneath it he wore a long sleeve red shirt and blue pants, a small blue cape hang from his left side. He carries a single weapon on him, a large sword that's strap onto his back. Covering his face he wears a helmet that covered his face leaving only his lower jaws expose. The people in the village recognize the person in the armor, while Zuko also recognize the figure also as he seen the armor and helmet before.

"Raiden what are you doing here?" Zuko shouted at the person that made him stronger and show him that no matter how strong he becomes there always be someone stronger.

"I'm here to test you and my other student," the man known to Zuko as Raiden said. His left arm suddenly transforms into something metal. He points it to the first tank, the thing glows before a beam of light shoots out of it. The beam slices the wheels of the tanks right side causing it to fall crippling the heavy weapon. He quickly follows blasting all of the tanks, destroying one side of the tank wheels off making all of the tanks useless to be use anymore.

Zuko eyes widen as his mind piece the pieces together, "Raiden you're the Lightning Bender," he shouts out for all to hear, 'That weapon, he can firer it without having to recharge it between shots. Without those tanks we won't be able to take the wall and the blasting jelly wagon was destroy by that falling tree trap.'

"Yes I am Zuko," he said as he takes off his helmet letting everyone have a clear view of his face, "But I prefer the name of Ranma Jones."

Before anyone could speak to ask what Ranma was up to, a strange man appears next to him. A man that Aang and the others knew and Katara who knows quite well of what he's like, "The trash has been handle."

"Is everything ready for test?" Ranma ask Mad.

"Don't worry I have everything ready for this event," Mad smiled.

"Good, can you teleport them along with their companions for this?" Ranma ask.

"Wouldn't be much of a show if I didn't," Mad said as strange runes suddenly fly from him. They flew at Zuko and his uncle making them vanish, the same thing happen to Aang and his groups as the another runes hit them. Finally the last floating rune struck Ranma making him vanish as well.

"What did you do to them!" Katt shouted at him.

"Oh well since this is going to be a world changing event I should let you guys watch," Mad Hat smiles as the sky suddenly become like a movie screen that none of the people of this world knows what a movie screen yet along a movie is. All over the world the sky suddenly darken as clouds appearing out of nowhere. The scene being shown on the clouds draws everyone's attention as an event that will change their world took place before their eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in another world –

Section 9 members are all busy as two groups suddenly appeared in Japan causing trouble with the government. The first is the 'Individual Eleven' who are very secret but one of their members already tried to attack the new female Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki. The one that attacked her had a heavily upgraded cyber-body. After it was shot it a few times it still didn't bother him at all. And managed to escape capture at the temple, where that attempted attack was stopped by the Major who was guarding her at the time, by leaping hundreds of feet through the air and move too fast for the search parties to find him. Then there was the other group who were more into the public eye as they made a big scene in their robberies all over the city. The way they dress and how they did their robberies is causing quite a stir in the city especially when information leak out on what types of items they are stealing became public. Like with the 'Laughing Man' a cult following has started up as some of the people who are into the occult are saying that the group is using magic to pull off their robberies.

Monoko in her usually provocative dress, wearing nothing more than thigh-high boots, string bikini underwear with no pants, a corset and leather jacket. Who is busy as she informs the two new members to Section 9 (1) about the current situation with the two groups that are at large, "The 'Individual Eleven' seem to be targeting Prime Minister Yoko Kayabuki for an unknown reason. It's unknown at this time of what their true agenda is or how many members there are. While the other group is only after old artifacts that, according to ancient lore, are magical in nature. The two members that Batou and I encountered in the office building, which was being use as a front for the local Yakuza, are both heavily upgraded cyborgs modeled to look like monsters. The first one is a cyborg designed to look like a ten-foot tall dino hybrid, he's incredibly strong as he manage to damage my nerves system with one hit and Batou after his fight with him needed a major overhaul to fix all of his parts that had been damaged. The other cyborg, the one that I fought before the other one took me out, is design like a long limbed creature with claws. It can move fast, can twist and turn its body like its double jointed everywhere, which gives it the ability to launch any attack from any angle. It can also climb on walls and ceilings. Both of them wore metal body armor like the ones that the ones that attack the temple where the first of their robberies were. It's still unknown of why they're stealing those relics as there were more valuable items that they could have stolen."

"Well it could be that they have a buyer that's into those kinds of things," Batou said who has recovered from his fight with the dino.

"Where do you get parts for those kinds of upgrades?" Proto one of Section 9 new recruit asks. He is Tachikoma's maintenance technician, and a prototype bioroid.

"They must have ties with the underground blackmarket," Azuma spoke up the other Section 9 new recruit who does field operations.

"We're having Borma and Ishikawa looking up leads. Paz and Togusa are doing some leg work for any information with the underground cannels," Monoko said.

"Other then that we're still trying to find leads on the 'Individual Eleven' while trying to track down this other group," Batou said as they being overwork as there are two different groups that are running around the city.

"Everyone we have a new assignment," Aramaki said on their intercoms, "There's going to be a party at the Minister building tonight. It's being thrown for the visiting ambassadors from the American Empire. (2) The Prime Minister wants Section 9 to help with the security details. The 'Individual Eleven' might use the party to attack her again."

"I'll get the Tachikoma's gear up for the party," Proto said, "Should I load the heavy weapons or light?"

"Load them with light rocket-grenades and smoke-grenades we can't risk heavy fire at the party," Monoko answer.

"I'll help you out," Batou said as he follows Proto out to the hanger where the Tachikomas are kept.

"So do we dress for the party or do we stay outside?" Azuma ask the Chief.

"You guys will get to mingle with the guest," Aramaki said, "Major go and inform the others."

"On it Chief," Monoko said as she cuts their com-link.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night at the Minister building –

"Well this party is a real bore," Proto said as he and Batou are patrolling the outside with the Tachikomas. So far the party was nothing more then a bunch of stuff-shirts and rich snobs.

"Well it could be us in the middle of that like the Major and the Chief," Batou said as he sees them standing near the Prime Minister as she talks to some guys in suits.

"They don't look like they're having much fun are they," the Tachikoma that Batou is standing next to said.

"Is this really a party?" the other Tachikoma ask out loud.

"Give me a nice lower class party any day," Proto said as he's bored out of his mind, "All they're doing is standing around and talking that's not a party. I wouldn't mind to sit down at a table eat and drink at a party but that kind of party I would like to miss out of."

"You can say that again," Batou said letting out a yawn.

"With the rest of the team are looking for leads on the other case we're the ones stuck with this boring job," Proto said as he listen into the party through the ones inside.

"At least you guys have a nice view," Azuma said over his com-link as he and his Tachikoma are in the underground parking lot.

"Don't worry you guys aren't missing much," Monoko said to them by com-link as she stood next to the chief dress in a military uniform.

Both she and Aramaki stood near Yoko Kayabuki as she's busy dealing with some big business people. To tell the truth she's pretty bored as there wasn't a lot to do. A large statue of a red tiger caught her attention. It stood in the middle of the hall as an art piece. Something about it nags at her in the back of her mind as if it's very important for some reason that she couldn't think of.

"Major what's the matter?" Aramaki ask through their com-link.

"Something about that red statue is nagging me about something," Monoko answer.

"Does it have something to do with our case?" Aramaki ask.

"I see you have taken a shine to the Red Tiger," Yoko said as she finished with her chat with the men she was speaking with.

"The Red Tiger?" Monoko ask wondering what she knew of it.

"Yes it was originally part of a set of statues that represented four guardians of the old capital. The Blue Dragon of the North, the Red Tiger of the East, the Yellow Phoenix of the West and the Green Turtle of the South, just something that I pick up from all of my visits to temples," she explains to them.

Monoko eyes widen as she took in that tidbit of information, "Chief one of the first robberies with that group after artifacts was a Blue Dragon statue. And while me and Batou were busy dealing with the dino and claw guy a Green Turtle statue was stolen from a collector home a couple of blocks from us."

"And if you're right this statue will be next on their hit list," Aramaki said as he contact the other members to be ready for anything.

"You mean those thieves stealing artifacts?" Yoko asked.

"Tell me what happen to the other statues of the set?" Aramaki ask her.

"They were all shattered around Tokyo during the war and this one turn up at a shrine that I used to visit while I was younger. The monk that runs the shrine gave the statue to me as a good luck charm," Yoko said.

"This should be moved to a safe location," Monoko said, "It has too much temptation for the thieves to pass up."

"I'll have it moved as soon as the party is over," Yoko said, "There's too much security around for them to try to steal it now."

At that moment the lights and all other electrical devices all shorted out. The guests all look around as they were suddenly plunge into darkness. The guards all check on their equipments finding them all useless as if they were hit by a powerful EMP wave. Everything with a microchip suddenly stopped working with the only things that were still working were the cyber body-parts.

"Chief I lost contact with the rest of the team," Monoko said as she tries to link up to the others but with the EMP field up around them she couldn't use her com-link.

"I know," Aramaki said as he already tried his. He notices that a woman is standing next to the statue, appearing out of nowhere. She's dress from head-to-toe in a tight leather outfit that's colored black with hot pink highlights that hug her ample curves. Knee high black boots and elbow long gloves completed the outfit. She has a leather hood on hiding her hair and covering her face is a gas mask.

"Alright who are you?" Monoko shouted as she pulls out her gun as she waves Aramaki and Yoko behind her.

The leather covered woman merely glance at her before looking at the statue again rubbing its surface with her hands as if searching for something. Seeing the Major pulling a gun on the women four guards rush over to tackle the woman. She saw them coming and raise her left hand to them pointing to them, she mumbles something under her breath. Four arrows made out of ice flew from her hand flying at the four running guards. To the shock of the people in the crowd around the scene the four guards became incased in ice. Several more guards appear but they were all stopped cold in their tracks as more ice flew from the woman's hand trapping them. The woman with all of the guards that try to rush her dealt with quickly went back to the statue as she couldn't be bothered with anymore distractions.

"Down on the ground now!" Monoko shouted as Aramaki lead Yoko to safety. The woman didn't say anything as she continues to rub her hands on the statue. Seeing that she won't listen to her Monoko decided to wound her she aims for the woman's right shoulder. She fires but the bullet bounce off of something invisible around the woman and ricocheting itself into a picture frame breaking the glass scaring a couple of guest as pieces of glass fell on them.

The woman turns to her as she finally gives her full attention to Monoko, "You really think that kind of weapon can harm me?" Then without even a glace she turns her attention back to the statue.

This made Monoko mad as this woman thought little of her as if she didn't matter at all. Several guards that weren't frozen aim their weapons on the woman not knowing what to do as they saw shooting at her wouldn't work. The woman finally stops with her examination with the statue and made a loud snapping sound. The ground suddenly burst open as the giant dino cybrog Monoko saw at the office building came out of the ground. The dino quickly grabs the statue and drops down below with the statue before anyone could fire at it as it happened so fast. The woman calmly walks over to the gapping hole ready to jump in.

"Hold it!" Monoko shouted as she fired four more shots which all ricocheted off of the woman like before. The bullets flying wildly around the room after they bounce off of her, luckily none of them hit any guest who ran for cover.

"If you really want to fight, I'll leave you this to fight with," the woman said as she raised her arm holding a test tube containing purple liquid and threw it to the ground breaking on contact spilling its contents all over the floor. The ground with the spill started to shake as pieces of concert and rubble from the hole gathers together taking shape. All of the pieces of rock and stone formed into a fifteen foot tall golem to the amazement of the crowd. It has two short tree-truck thick legs and two massive arms, the head nothing but a solid stone block. The woman looks over her work, "I was really hoping that it would have come out better then this," shaking her head, "But trying to find someone selling water-imp nails is all but impossible nowadays."

"Water imp?" Monoko ask as she points her gun at the towering golem.

"Yes water imp, it's no wonder that there's no magic in the world today as its so hard just trying to find the ingredients even for the most simplest of spells," the woman signed as she looks at the golem, "Okay big guy go and entertain her for awhile would you?"

The golem started walking over to Monoko making the ground shake with its heavy steps, "Who are you guys!" she shouted to her as the woman walk over to the hole her partner left.

"Just call us 'The Runes'," the woman said as she jumps down the hole leaving Monoko to deal with the massive golem ready to do battle with her.

Monoko open fire on the golem and follow by the guards that weren't frozen hitting it with all of the firepower that they have that still work as some of the guns do use chips to operate them. Chips and pieces of concert and stone broke off of the golem as it walks through the hailstorm of bullets with no ill affect as it couldn't feel any pain as it was being shot at. It swung its arms at Monoko who jump backwards as she saw bullets wouldn't stop a creature made out of stone so she leads it outside before any bystanders get hurt in the crossfire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside –

"Both Tachikomas need to be repaired," Proto said as he looks at the motherboards for the think tanks. Both of them couldn't move their bodies anymore.

"The EMP wave is just like the one that me and the Major encountered a few days ago," Batou said.

"All of my systems are damage!" the Tachikoma with Batou pouted,

"We can't move or anything is there anything that still works?" the other pleaded.

"Sorry but the only thing that still works is your AI chips," Proto said, "Is your com working now?"

"No the last time me and Monoko weren't in the middle of the blast zone when the last EMP wave hit so we weren't that effected by it," he said as he's still puzzled of how an EMP wave could take out some many electrical equipment as many of them have EMP shielding built into them. Which means that the EMP waves being use are more powerful then anything that been encounter before.

"Guys!" Monoko shouted at them as she runs out of the building, "I need some backup!"

Before they could ask what she's running from… the front doors were smash open as a golem like thing ran after the Major. "What" the hell is that!" Batou shouted as he stares at the human like thing made out of rocks.

"Later need a grenade round to hit it!" Monoko shouted as she figures that the only way to stop it is by blowing it up.

"The Tachikomas are all off line," Proto shouted as he fires at the golem causing no harm as the armor piercing bullets only work if the thing being shot at can feel pain which the golem couldn't.

"I got this cover!" Batou shouted as he ducks into his Tachikoma and pulls out a grenade round. He throws it with all of his might at the walking hulk of stone, the grenade struck the golem but instead of blowing it became struck in its body.

"Prefect," Monoko said as she aims her gun taking cover behind one of the Tachikomas and fires at the grenade making it explode taking most of the upper body of the golem with it. The rest of the body fell like a stack of bricks shattering apart as it hit the ground.

Peeking from behind the Tachikomas as they had all duck when the shell blew Batou turn to Monoko, "Alright now will you tell me what just happen?"

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I did," she said not believing herself of what happen inside.

"Try us we're gullible," Proto said wondering if joining Section 9 was a good idea.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the world of the Avatar –

When his eyes could see again Aang found himself in a mountains area. He found himself standing on top of a mesa and around the one he's standing on are other mesas that rose from a bottom which is hidden by clouds, giving him an idea of how high up they are. Since Katara, Sokku are with him not to mention Zuko and his uncle.

"Where are we?" Sokku ask.

"This is a proving ground," Ranma said as he appears standing on another mesa, "This place is where I'm going to see who should gain the power of lightning which I hold within me."

"All of this time you were training me while helping Zuko get stronger as well?" Aang shouted over to him.

"Yes you see I'm not human at all but a spirit," Ranma said in a calm voice.

"You mean like Mad Hat?" Katara spoke up.

"You mean that man with the strange hat?" Iroh asks as he's been to the spirit world before.

"Yes he show himself to me three weeks ago," Katara explains, "He's the spirit of madness and can only be seen by people that he wants to be able to see him as well as small children and animals."

"Yes I had Mad search around the world looking for someone who is worthy of receiving my power and can put them to good use," Ranma said getting their attentions, "When I found out that you Aang became unfrozen I had Mad follow you around to see what kind of person you are. Along the way you Zuko gained his interest as your views of the world is much different from your fathers or your sisters. After the failed Water Kingdom invasion you showed that no matter what, you never failed to try again. Many times you had the chance to catcher Aang but you let the chance slip by to help someone else. After I took Aang and his friends as my students I went to see you as you remember. I needed to see what kind of person you really are, the person that you hide underneath the mask you wear in public. You Zuko and you Aang, one of you will gain the power I hold."

"All of this has just been a test then. A game that you and Mad been playing using use as pawns?" Zuko shouted out.

"No nothing like that," Ranma said using the Soul of Ice, "You see unlike the other four elements I never did allow any human to learn to bend lightning as I felt that such power would be too powerful for this world. But as in the last hundred years with the Fire Nation mad quest to conquer the world I decided to choose someone to give the power to bend lightning. Now its time to see which one of you two will become that person to become the one that gains my power."

"Fine then," Zuko said as he takes off his training weights, "I'll show you how powerful I have become." He makes a running leap jumping onto the mesa Ranm's standing on.

"I won't hold back like last time," Ranma said in a grim staring at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Zuko said as he turns his head to the others, "This is my fight none of you interfere."

"Be careful!" Iroh shouted at his nephew as he knows that spirits are much more powerful then any bender.

"Aang shouldn't you…" Katara began to ask.

"No it's his fight," Aang said as he watches the two face off.

Zuko stares at Ranma as he waited for him to make his move, "Aren't you worried that my sister's army unit will try to attack that village you have been protecting?"

"I have no need to worry as Mad has already taken care of them," Ranma said. (Image of the broken and beaten Viper unit flashed through Zuko and the others minds. Their broken bodies lay shattered throughout the forest floor, broken trees and smoking ashes the damage that the forest sustained shows how fierce the fighting was. Zula was imbedded into the trunk of a tree her captains were more or less in the same shape as their leader is. The people watching from Mad's viewing portals also saw the pride of the Fire Nation army beaten by one.) "They talk big but they were no match for Mad."

"I won't give up!" Zuko said as he fires up his hands.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Ranma said still using the Soul of Ice.

Zuko powered up his fire as he fires fireballs at Ranma. Looking unimpressed as he dodges each of the fireballs Zuko throws at him with little effort all awhile remaining where he's standing. Zuko attacks head on throwing punches and kicks covered with flames unlike last time his attack is must faster then they were before. But still he couldn't land a hit on Ranma as he easily evaded all of his attacks with as little movement as possible. Ranma waits as Zuko tires himself out as he throws attacks at him without laying a finger on him. He ends the onslaught with a single flick to Zuko's head sending the young prince falling backwards rolling onto his feet.

"If this is the best that you can do I won't even need to use bending to defeat you," Ranma said to him coldly.

Zuko growls as he rushes at Ranma again firing fireballs at him. Ranma twists and turns his body letting the fireballs fly past him as he walks backwards as the mad prince tries to hit him. Grabbing onto Zuko's left arm when he came into arm range Ranma lifted him up by his arm and rabbit punch him in his stomach a couple of times before slamming him into the ground. Jumping onto his feet Zuko ran at Ranma throwing punches cover with flames, who calmly block each with a single arm then with his other sent the younger man flying back with an open palm strike.

Zuko could feel his ribs vibrating as he recovers from Ranma's strike. He couldn't believe that even with him throwing everything he has at him he still can't lay a finger on him not 'one' hit! His train of thought ended as his opponent's hand put a vice-grip on his neck and the prince of the Fire Nation found himself beginning to suffocate. Zuko gripped the forearm in an effort to keep from choking as he was held up by one arm.

"You fight with the ferocity that is worthy of your clan, yet you do not fight with your full power something is holding you back still," Ranma said casually as he continued to squeeze, "Is this all that you have to show Zuko?"

Zuko began to gag as he felt himself fading. He knew that he wouldn't last long. He also knew that the battle rage within had started to reach critical level as he had often in the past let it take over in the heat of battle. Zuko didn't want to sink into the depths of his primal emotions, but time was running out. He thrashed about, hoping to kick at Ranma making him let go, but he simply used his free hand to block each attempt.

"I won't let it end like this," Zuko whispered as he reached into himself drawing power. Using all of the air left in him, Zuko spat out flames at Ranma's face making him let go of his neck as he's forced to jump back.

"Nice move," Ranma said as he waited for Zuko to catch his breath, "But you are no match for me. You should surrender now and let Aang fight me instead. As long as you're fighting for someone else you can never defeat me."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko ask regaining his breath.

"You're still fighting for your father's acceptance Zuko. You still want to prove to your father that you are worthy of being his child like how he views your sister to be his greatest joy while still leaving you behind in the shadows. Till you break that bond you won't be able to beat me. For you are living while dead. A puppet doing the bidding of your father," Ranma stated staring into Zuko eyes, "If you meet god, kill god. If you meet your father, kill your father. Free from everything you are bound by nothing. Live the life that's been given to you."

Zuko stares at Ranma as he recovers fully, taking his words and their meanings in. As he thought about it he has been doing everything that his father wants him to do so he recognizes him as his son. His mother always sides with his father never standing up for herself as she just goes along with his father's wishes. He really never had any kind of family support, only uncle Iroh was the only one that gave him support growing up. He reaches into his shirt and pulls out a necklace with his family seal on it.

"This is my family crest that shows that I'm of the royal family," Zuko said as he raises it. He throws it into the air blasting it with a fireball destroying it, "I'll give up everything! I just don't care anymore! I have nothing to lose anymore. I'll fight for myself. I don't care about becoming King of the Fire Nation. I don't care being called a traitor and I don't care what my father thinks. I will defeat you Ranma Jones! So that I can defeat my father to end this useless war once and for all!"

"Now you're getting there," Ranma smiles as he fires a lightning bolt at Zuko.

Zuko creates a shield of heat around him deflecting the lightning attack. (3) Something clicks inside of him as he lets out everything out at once. Flames appear around him as a red aura surrounds him. He throws his head back as the flames around him engulfing him in a sea of flames. To Ranma Zuko became like the Human Torch from the American comics, to Aang, Katara, Sokka and Iroh, Zuko became a living flame. Zuko using his hatred for his father he buried deep inside of himself has awoken a level of bending unheard of before.

"Now this is going to be interesting," Ranma said as he charges up his power staring at the flaming Zuko, "You have just reached a level of bending that we spirits thought would never happen. You see to gain that level you needed to have the will and the drive to overcome the shortcomings of yourself. You not only need to build up your body but your spiritual powers as well. Something that pushes you to your very limits of your body, many have pushed themselves to that level but none had the ambition needed to pass it. I was expecting Aang to start to show signs of this as he learned to use his ki. But the way you have been treated by your father and the rest of your family has given you the will power and the drive to tap into the hidden power that all benders have inside of them. Someone like you can't be born but made through hardship that you have face Zuko, but never giving up the goal you see before you. Which means I won't have to hold back anymore."

"Enough talk let's fight!" Zuko shouted as he rose into the air and fly at Ranma. Who merely smiles as he jumps onto his magic cloud taking to the air.

Aang watches in awe as the two people, one he looks up too and the one that hunts him but hopes that he could become friends with, as they flew through the air one cover in red flame flying like a flaming arrow, the other riding a cloud throwing lightning through the air. Each movement, each action being done with grace and speed as the next could be either ones last.

Katara watched as the two fought. She knows that only one will be alive after this as she can feel it in her bones. As she watches the air battle she couldn't help be notice something that she put into words, "It's so beautiful."

Sokka stares at the battle. The red, orange and yellow flames burning through the sky and as lightning bolts, color white or blue that seem to shatter the air like a broken glass window, painting the sky with color. He never seen anything like it before, "You're right it is."

"It's the sad and beautiful sight of battle," Iroh said as he watches his nephew gain a level of power the he would never dream of. Even when the comet that allowed his father to strike at the other nations a powerful blow… it was never like what he's seeing now, "Zuko has given up everything to become what he is now. It's something that very few people are brave enough to do. He knows that he can die at any moment but fights on even when he was given a chance to give up. It's so sorrowful to watch as one of them will die as none of them are holding anything back."

Aang watched in silent as he continues to watch the display of power, like staring into a camp fire unable to turn away from the sight. It was like a surreal dream and like all dreams it has to end. Ranma struck Zuko in the chest blasting a bolt of lightning through him and watch as he fell, the flames dying around him. They all saw his face as he fell before them like time slowing down letting them see the peaceful sight of his face that none ever saw on his face in life, before he disappearing from their sights falling through the clouds down below. (4)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Zuko has fallen now its Aang's turn to fight against Ranma. With only one of them coming out alive. Can Aang the avatar be able to summon the power he needs to win or will he fail? Next time in the 'Third Act.'

Author's Notes

1 – Two new members are going to join Section 9

2 – According to the info I found this is how the American Empire got started. After World War III ended in the anime series, America was divided into American Empire, Russo-American Alliance and United States of America. The American Empire had become an imperialist government, in an attempt to regain world power by conquering new areas in North and South America. Due to a battered economy and weak political position, the American Empire entered a security pact with Japan. The pact prohibits both Japan from deploying its army overseas (Constitution Article 9) and possessing nuclear weapons.

3 – When Pikachu fought against Magmar who created a shield of heat around him.

4 – Alright tell me the truth how you guys like how I wrote this battle?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	61. Third Act

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so do not bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 51 – Third Act

Aang stared where Zuko the one that has hunted him ever since he was freed from his iceberg prison, who never stop trying to catcher him even as he failed many times, was now gone. It wasn't his death that shock him, no it was the look on his face as he fell that got to him. As far as he had seen him Zuko never had that look of peace on his face as he fell. As if in his death he had found something greater then what he could have found in life. Zuko the proud Prince of the Fire Nation that he viewed as a friend was now gone.

"Iroh," Ranma spoke drawing everyone's attention, "Did you see that look on your nephews face as he fell?"

"Yes I did," Iroh said sadly losing another young man that's close to him.

"He chose to live," Ranma stated.

"What do you mean?" Sokka ask as he continues to stare where Zuko had fallen. He knows that he always tried to kill them but he was still a fellow warrior.

"Most of his life he's been living up to the views of his father trying to get him to see him as his son not living his own life. He once told Zuko that he was lucky just to be born. Since then he's been living for his father and not for himself. Once he tore off that necklace that connected him to his old life, he was finally freed from that part of his past that held him down. For no matter how brief of a time it was he lived his life free from his father," Ranma said to them in the cold voice that only the Soul of Ice could make.

"I know that this day would happen," Iroh said, "I just hope that it wouldn't come so soon."

"Death is always meaningless to those who are still alive. But all of you will learn that one day. As all living things will live as all things must die," Ranma said before turning to Aang, "It's time for you to face me avatar."

"Aang no!" Katara said as she jumps in front of him.

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder and shake his head, "I'm sorry Katara but this is something that I have to do." He jumps into the air and glides over to where Ranma waited for him.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sokka said as Aang landed facing off with Ranma their teacher.

"No it doesn't but do not you see?" Iroh ask, "To the avatar Ranma is now an obstacle that he needs to face. That's why he has been able to live for this long."

"Aang," Katara muttered sadly as she watches as the two prepare to fight. Knowing that only one of them is going to be walking out of it alive but wondering why two people that have grown so close to each other have to fight like this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Where Aang and Ranma are facing off –

"Ranma why did you kill Zuko?" Aang ask as he staring at his teacher.

"He knew that facing me would only end when one of us died," Ranma said to his student, "You are going to have to learn how to deal with taking lives. To put an end to this war you're going to have to cross the last barrier that you haven't cross yet. Not on your own freewill anyhow. (1) To take someone's life with your own hands. I know this is hard to ask for you to do but to beat the Fire Lord you'll have to not only beat him but make sure that he won't ever be able to start another war. This isn't a storybook tale where a hero only has to dethrone to villain without killing him. For if you let him live afterwards he will just start another war later."

"You want me to become a killer?" Aang ask him.

"No a killer is one that kills for the pleasure of killing others. I want you to become a warrior who does what they need to do to bring peace to this world. Taking someone's life is a hard thing to do, but what you really need to fear is when you start liking dealing with death that's when you turn from being a warrior to that of a simple killer," Ranma explains to him.

"Will you kill me too if I fail to defeat you?" Aang said as he grips his staff tightly.

"If you can't expect the fact that you can die at anytime in battle you won't be able to become what you need to be," Ranma said as he unsheathed his sword from his back, "If you can't take the presser of knowing that you can die at any moment in battle then you have no business being the Avatar all of them knew what it meant when they went into battle. I will not hold back for I will be the obstacle that's standing in your way to the pathway to your goal."

"Fine let's fight and you better not hold anything back!" Aang shouted out as he uses his Air Bending to send his body flying at Ranma at super sonic speed reeling his staff back for a strike.

Ranma blocks the staff with his sword pushing him back making him back-flip through the air. The glider wings hidden in the top part of the staff open as Aang forces air to lift him up into the air. He flew high before making the wings pop back into the staff making him fall. As he fell he swung his staff creating air blades flying towards Ranma who block each of his attacks with a couple of swings with his sword. Aang saw Ranma's hand glowing as lightning cover it before letting out a blast at him. Aang tried to stop it with a wind strike but unlike water, fire or earth attacks lightning couldn't be stop by wind as it can't be affected by it but the same went with the other way around also. Aang quickly made the air push him over to the side as the lightning bolt flew past sizzling the air with static discharge as it past, the wind gash struck Ranma forcing him back as he's still riding on top of his cloud.

"Spirit Twister!" Aang shouted as he use Air Bending combine with ki to produce razor sharp blades made of air flying at Ranma.

"Spiral Wind!" Ranma shouted as he uses another sword move that his great-grandmother created. The sword by twisting it around as he swings it creates a twister of air that can block almost any kind of incoming attack. The spiral of wind blocking the incoming wind blades, "Aang I already know all of your moves. You are going to have to come up with something better then this to defeat me."

'He's right,' Aang thought to himself as over the days that Ranma has train him, Katara and Sokka he learn all of their moves by watching them, 'I got to think of something that he doesn't know I can do yet.'

Ranma flew backwards as Aang began combining his Air and his Fire Bending skills together creating twisters made of fire. 'So he's finally thinking outside the box,' Ranma smiles as he darted around as Aang throws more and more flaming wind attacks at him.

The two flew around the sky with Aang gliding around on his staff while Ranma rides his cloud. The two continue to blast at each other as they dogfight in the air. Ranma using his sword and moves to block each of Aang's attacks while throwing lightning at him. Aang could feel his body energy draining with each fail attack as he's pushing himself to the limit in just trying to defend himself from Ranma's attacks. He needs to do something that will get him to be able to fight Ranma on a more even level. Like how Zuko unlock the hidden power within him. Aang knows that he needs to unlock his if he has any chance at beating Ranma.

Seeing Aang's mind wondering Ranma acted quickly as he swung his sword sideways so instead of creating a vacuum blade he created a flying vacuum wall that slams into Aang. He fell back down to earth as the attack knocking him away from his staff. Aang blasted wind below him as he came close to one of the mesas stopping him from hitting the ground hard. A lightning bolt stuck the spot underneath him sending Aang rolling stopping with his face down. He look upwards just in time to see Ranma hands cover with lightning as he charging up before firing a massive thunderbolt at him.

"AANG!" Katara shouted bursting in tears as the bolt struck its target.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Ranma's homeworld (don't you just hate it when something like this happens) –

"Kim!" a young blond hair guy shouted as he ran through the halls of Middleton High to his best friend Kim Ann Possible. She's a Kung fu fighting cheerleader who saves the world and still finds time to be a top student. She's smart, confident, and assertive, with a very driven Type A personality. Kim is very good-hearted, has a very positive attitude, and has made a career out of helping those in need. However, she's somewhat bossy and quite a perfectionist, and can be extremely demanding of both herself and those around her. She also tends to easily become annoyed and impatient toward obnoxious or underachieving individuals. Oddly enough, her best friend Ron Stoppable is the very personification of Type B personality, laid-back ambivalence and randomness, and she seems to have learned some degree of tolerance through him.

Kim originally wanted to offer her services as a babysitter, but through a twist of fate ended up as a freelance secret agent doing odd jobs ranging from rescuing cats in trees to saving the world from mad scientists (particularly Dr. Drakken, her arch-nemesis). Her motto is "I can do anything," and she more than lives up to it, with a wide variety of skills ranging from martial arts to mountain-climbing to skydiving. However, although she's practically unstoppable in combat, she still sometimes suffers from the same social insecurities and growing pains as any other high school girl her age. Her only real weakness seems to be a strong tendency to be concerned about (and frequently fooled by) appearances, as well as a tendency to succumb to peer pressure, something she never really managed to overcome until a few months ago before Drakken tried to take over the world again.

As teenage heroes go, she's unusual in that she's a big hero and yet at the same time is one of the 'popular kids' rather than the typical misunderstood outcast, a role fulfilled by Ron. Despite the fact she's a secret agent, her work saving the world is no secret, as everybody in her life knows about it. They mostly just ignore it and treat her like any other friend, except for the rare occasions when her work interferes with her home life (such as when a villain attacks the school or kidnaps her cheerleading squad). Besides saving the world, her interests also include designer clothes and a series of Beanie-Baby style collectibles of mutated animals known as 'Cuddle Buddies'.

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked as she turns to face her hyperactive friend. She and Ron have known each other since preschool, and have been best friends for most of their lives. Ron is easy-going, cheerful, and kind-hearted, but also extremely clumsy, goofy, and lacking in common sense. Kim sometimes gets impatient with his randomness and weirdness, but thanks to his kind heart over the years she's learned to accept it. His motto is "never be normal".

The polar opposite of Kim, Ron Stoppable is extremely accepting and seems totally unconcerned with appearance and peer pressure. However, he is afraid of practically everything else (including monkeys, although he has slowly managed to overcome this), and as such, he's had to constantly overcome his various fears. Ron is also afraid of normal sized bugs, however when giant roaches were on a rampage, he show no fear to the large roaches and can also speak their language, though not while under pressure. Ron finds one and names it Roachie. However, Kim is afraid of him, and when he licks her, she fainted.

On missions, Kim usually uses him as a distraction, since he seems like he couldn't hit someone if his life depended on it (which it usually does). This may be due more to an aversion to violence rather than a lack of skill; Ron has shown to be quite gifted in the "Monkey Kung Fu" skill (Tai Shing Pek Kwar) introduced by Monkey Fist (whom Ron once defeated without any help). Ron has also proven highly formidable on the few occasions he's been motivated to actually fight an enemy. During his time at Yamonuchi, a ninja school in Japan, Ron was found to be worthy of the mystical Lotus Blade, which can take on the form of multiple weapons and be summoned at will (a right Ron earned by virtue of his 'mystical monkey power', which he received when he had to face Monkey Fist by himself.

Ron's greatest interests are food and video games. He also has recurring childhood flashbacks of a disastrous summer camping trip at the infamous Camp Wannaweep (an experience which can be pointed to as the cause of almost every phobia he has), as well as a few unrelated flashbacks. One involves a supposedly evil garden gnome (apparently, lots of people are afraid of garden gnomes) and a wild mechanical horse outside Smarty Mart which resulted in Ron's phobia of robot horses ("I lost two baby teeth that day," Ron explains, "Changes a guy").

Although he often appears to be somewhat clueless and thick-headed, this is only because he's usually so random and unfocused. On the rare occasions when he's been motivated to concentrate on something, he's actually proven to be quite bright. He once, accidentally, built a doomsday machine out of random junk after being kidnapped by Shego. Later, after a mishap that caused him to turn evil, he proved to be even more dangerous than Drakken by commanding fear and respect from Shego and almost succeeding in destroying the world. Ron's even managed to come to Kim's rescue on a few occasions. In their first encounter against Señor Senior Senior, he saved Kim from Senior's Spinning Tops of Doom (which is probably fair, considering that Senior built them on Ron's suggestion). Later, during a brief stint as the Fearless Ferret, Ron rescued Kim from a convention hall scaffolding after she fainted from a foul smelling stink spray, which earned him a hug from her after she woke up. He also saved Kim and the entire cheerleading squad in their first run-in with Gill, using the arts and crafts skills he honed at camp and a series of misdirection tactics to lure Gill into a trap and capture him (Kim also gives Ron praise for his rescue and points out to him that he does have actual abilities).

Ron is also an accomplished chef, and is renowned as the inventor of the Naco. A creation which earned him a royalties check of $99 million from Bueno Nacho (a nickel for every Naco sold). Unfortunately, whatever money he didn't spend away was promptly stolen when Ron was later captured by Drakken (apparently, Bonnie liked the idea of Ron carrying around the whole $99 million in his pants). It's unknown whether or not he's received any more royalties since then. However, Ron's cooking talents also surfaced when Steve Barkin their teacher put him in charge of teaching the Home Ec class (once he realized there was absolutely nothing he could teach Ron about cooking). He even opened a restaurant with Barkin in Middleton High's Home Ec room, where he was booked solid months in advance. Unfortunately, the Board of Health shut him down when they discovered a live rodent, Rufus, serving the food.

Speaking of the naked mole rat Rufus is in Ron's pocket eating some junk food. Ron and Rufus are inseparable, and Rufus can always be found riding in Ron's pocket. Rufus has similar interests and personality traits as Ron (such as a love of Bueno Nacho and video games), he often mimics Ron's actions, emotions, and facial expressions. Despite being a rodent, Rufus is actually very competent and level-headed, and often comes to the rescue of Kim and Ron when they're in a pinch. He has very good technical skills, and Ron often uses him to fix broken appliances. He also has extremely strong teeth, and can even chew through some metals. He's even an accomplished martial artist, and has Monkey Kung Fu powers, like Ron; in fact, he can control them even better than him.

Much like Scooby-Doo, Rufus is _marginally_ capable of human speech (able to utter a couple of words), but mostly talks in high-pitched rodent jabber. Only Ron and, from time to time, Kim actually seem to understand him when he speaks (apparently, Ron has the ability to communicate with animals, but is somewhat impaired by the fact he's afraid of most of them).

Rufus is often used as a deus ex machina when the characters are in trouble.

Rufus is Ron's pet because when Ron was twelve, his parents told him he could finally have a pet… but no fur, because of his Dad's allergies to animal dander. Ron purchased his rodent friend at Smarty Mart. Ron chose to name him Rufus after an imaginary friend he had in pre-K. Rufus even has his own song: "The Naked Mole Rap" (though most of the vocals are by Ron).

"You'll never believe it!" Ron shouted.

"Believe what?" Kim asked hoping that it wasn't about the Dark Hunter video game again. She has already play it even managing to reach the secret level where she has to fight against Dark Hat who has already proven time and time again that he's just like his real life counterpart as no one who has found the level has manage to beat him yet even using cheat codes as the level cancels out all of the effects.

"I score us two tickets for the Hat sponsor fighting tournament! BOO YAA!" Ron shouted out.

"What! You did!" Wade gasp out appearing on the computer screen that's inside Kim's locket. Wade is a ten-year-old child genius who runs Kim's website, supplies her with her all of her gadgets, and gives Kim her missions through her Kimmunicator. As a genius, he has completed his high school and college education in eight months. He spends his time in his room, in front of the computer, with the lights off. He also seems to drink a lot of soda, since he's often seen slurping one down when communicating with Kim.

Wade practically never leaves his room, saying he hates the outdoors, and usually interacts with Kim and Ron through the Kimmunicator and various other technical wizardry such as a hologram, inside a virtual reality world, a robot called the 'Wadebot' and even through a garden gnome in Ron's garage by creating a specially tuned resonance effect. Kim and Ron have only once manage to meet him face to face: when he left his room to get revenge upon Team Impossible for destroying his entire computer system with a power spike.

"That's right no one could stop Ron Stoppable from getting these," Ron said as he showing them the two tickets.

"How did you get those?" Wade ask, "I mean they're all but impossible to get. I know I tried getting them when I heard about the tournament, but couldn't even get one. How did you get two?"

"Wait you tried getting tickets as in you would be willing to leave your room?" both Kim and Ron ask at the same time.

"Yeah well… I like watching the tournaments and I would like to at least once get to see one in person," Wade replied.

"You were saying Ron?" Kim asked him.

"Simple you see it seems like one of the Hat's like the Noco so much that one of them mail two tickets to me with a thank-you card and these tickets," Ron turns to Kim, "Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Kim asked knowing that he would tell her either way.

"We're going to see the most action pack fighting tournament ever!" Ron shouted as he's a fight fan as he loves watching wrestling and currently taking to fighting tournaments.

"You're inviting me?" Kim asked as she wasn't that into watching people fighting as she does it all the time, which takes out the fun in watching other people fight.

"Yeah it will be great and besides these are VIP tickets!" Ron said as he handed her one of the tickets, "We're talking about privet booths where we can make as much noise as we want without anyone telling us to stop. And I always wanted to see what it's like in one of those privet booths."

"Well I guess I can go," Kim said as she looks over her ticket.

"I'll go and find a ride for you two," Wade said, "And you guys can bring the Wade Bot with you so I can watch the fight."

"I just hope we do not get thrown out for it," Kim said wondering how it's going to turn out when they get there as something always happens when they do something like this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On a hunted island which the signs posted on it say it is anyways –

Kim Possible's arch-nemesis and most frequent foe, Doctor Drakken is a run of the mill mad scientist obsessed with world domination. His real name is Drew Theodore P. Lipsky and he isn't a real doctor (he actually dropped out of college, which may explain why his inventions hardly ever work). A lifetime of anger and bitterness has left him with blue skin that itches something fierce. Like Ron, Drakken's been an outcast most of his life, and is constantly trying to prove himself (albeit in a much more malevolent manner). Also like Ron, Drakken often comes across as clumsy and lacking common sense. Drakken and Ron have similar personalities and often act and speak similarly, but while Ron is fairly witty and prone to wisecracks, Drakken is normally oblivious to the absurdity of situations and is more of a straight man.

Drakken usually comes up with grandiose, overly-complicated plans, typically involving such wacky 80's villain staples as killer robots, mind control, and death rays. He also tends to steal his Evil Inventions, because the stuff he invents himself usually either malfunctions or tries to kill him (when Ron and Shego comment on this behavior, he angrily refers to it as 'outsourcing'). Like many supervillains, Drakken frequently fails to pay attention to minor details, and on several occasions he's been foiled by his own poor planning rather than by Kim herself.

At the beginning when he first met Possible, Drakken had his own private organization with henchmen, evil contraptions, and killer robots, but he often had financial difficulties and after several encounters with Possible, he appears to have downsized his organization significantly to just him and Shego. Since he spends money like mad when he has it, like when he stole Ron's money when he had that royalty check of $99 million from Bueno Nacho which Drakken took spending it all on a plot that failed before it even got off the ground. His main plans also tended to become less and less grandiose, and he has tried to take over the world with such unorthodox weapons as giant dinosaurs, doomsday Humvees, mosquitos, and rap music. However he did manage to scrounge together enough money to rebuild his organization for one last major attempt at world domination when he try to take over the world with toy robots that could transform into giant killer robots with state of the art weapons.

Drakken was originally Dr. Possible's best friend, but turned evil in college after constant teasing from Dr. Possible, Professor Chen and Professor Ramesh. When Drakken made badly made female robots for their prom dance. He also has an embarrassing, overbearing mother who, confusing him with a Radio self-help doctor with a similar name, believes his job is helping people with their emotional issues rather than trying to conquer the world.

Dr. Drakken's right-hand henchwoman and Kim Possible's deadliest foe (although "rival" could be a better term). She's easily the smartest and most competent of Kim's enemies, and (other than a strong sadistic streak) one of the sanest as well. She's also a sarcastic, violent smart-mouth who enjoys being snide to Dr. Drakken and fighting Kim Possible.

Like Kim, Shego has a rather dry sense of humor, and often makes sarcastic comments about Dr. Drakken's frequently absurd plans. Shego is actually pretty unmotivated (which may account for why she's still affiliated with Drakken even after his repeated failures), and spends most of her free time lazing around reading a villain magazines and filing her gloves. She's also quite impatient, and quickly gets angry at people when they're being obnoxious or weird (she's also particularly quick to blast men who try to flirt with her).

Kim and Shego have more in common than either would care to admit, and not just in terms of their intellect, skills, and temperament either. Shego actually used to be a super-hero, and like Kim, grew up using her powers to fight evil. However, she turned evil herself after (presumably) finally being fed up with the constant obnoxious stupidity of her family/team mates all of them her brothers. After deciding to become evil, Shego left her family and immediately joined up with Dr. Drakken. At first, she showed some degree of fear and respect towards Drakken, but through their dealings with Kim Possible quickly learned he was all bark and no bite. She has since taken a more dominant role in their relationship, and sometimes hurts Drakken when he's being particularly annoying… which happens alot.

"So what's the plan this time?" Shego said as she flips through a mangize wondering what kind of lame plan he hatched this time. Drakken is currently working on something as he building a new doomsday weapon or something.

"If you must know," Drakken said as he inserts the finally part into his new gadget, "As you know there's going to be a Fighting Tournament that's going to be held in San Diego being run by Top Hat right."

Shego eye's widen when the information sunk in, "Wait you're going to try something at the Tournament who the one running it is Top Hat one of the riches people in the world who is also the sister of Dark Hat who will tear out your spine if you try to harm any of his younger siblings, who has skin people alive letting them bleed to death while baking in the sun?" Shego said remembering what happen to those cops in L.A. who took justice into their own hands and paid for it as Dark skin them alive live on national TV after releasing that video of their crimes they made over the years even killing a cop who was going to rat out on them. (2) She was bad but she wasn't that bad as instead of killing them he just let them bake in the summer L.A. sun till they we're taking away to receive medical treatment as Dark wanted them to suffer as he told reporters asking him questions as none of the police at the scene wanted to make him anger at them. Dark said that they will never be able to regrow any new skin as he wants people to know who they really are inside, as they'll never be able to show their faces without people knowing who they are as they will have to wear bandages over their skinless bodies now. Last she check the court case for them is starting as ever since the showing of that news case, L.A. is becoming a hot spot as people are screaming for the cops blood, which in turn given the L.A.P.D. a black eye even worse then the Kings beating that cause the L.A. riots. She's beginning to see why Dark let them live as there are much worse things then dying.

"Well looks like its time to check the old want ads," Shego said as she grabs the villain mangize flipping to the want ads for henchpeople.

"What are you saying?" Drakken ask.

"Well if you want to go and make Dark Hat mad go ahead, I'm not going to help you in this one," Shego said as there's no why she's going to stick out her neck for this one, "Oh look there's an opening in W.E.E. (3)"

"What you think I'm scare of Dark Hat," Drakken ask.

"Well it says right here when they did a poll on 'Would you an evil villain try to steal something from Dark Hat' everyone who answer back wrote in that he's too scary for them to even think about," Shego said showing Dr. D the poll results in the mangize, "Everyone in the villain world are too scared of him."

"Well where they fail I will succeed," Drakken said as he show her an electron collar, "I'll go and slip this mind controlling collar on Dark and with his power at my command I'll finally take over the world! HAHAHAHAAHA"

"Well good luck with that," Shego said as she went back looking through the want ads hoping to find someone who is a better villain then Doctor D.

"Oh come on Shego I went through all the trouble of having these two tickets stolen and you won't come along," Drakken whined.

"Wait you stole two tickets to the Tournament?" Shego ask looking up from her reading.

"Yes I did, cost a pretty penny but it's worth it," Drakken said as he shows her two tickets which one was quickly taken by Shego.

"Alright I'll go," Shego said as this she couldn't miss the butt whopping that Doctor D is going to get.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in New York City –

Jake Long is an ordinary thirteen-year-old Chinese-American boy living in New York City… except for the fact that he can transform into a mystical dragon. A descendant of a long line of dragons, it is his duty to protect the community of magical creatures secretly living among the masses in New York. He lives with his parents and his 7-year-old sister (Haley). His grandfather and sister are also dragons; the dragon powers skipped his mother's generation, and his father is unaware of his family being dragons. Jake is taught how to use his innate magical powers by his grandfather and a 600-year-old dog (Fu Dog). Jake needs these powers to protect the other magical creatures of the city from the villainous Huntsclan led by the Huntsmaster and other malevolent beings. His best friends are Trixie and Spud, with whom he skateboards, and he is in love with Rose, another schoolmate, also known as Thorn the Huntsgirl. Jake searcher's for a balance between his life as a schoolboy and his secret life as a powerful magical guardian.

Inside his gramps tech shop Jake and his friends Trixie and Spud came into the store after school was over with, "Hi gramps," Jake said as Fu called that gramps wanted him for something.

"Jake there's something important that needs to be done," Gramps said from behind the counter.

"What those mountain troll bikers at it again?" Trixie said as ever since she and Spud beat that biker gang of them Mountain Trolls, they are now afraid of two things dragons and them.

"We can handle them," Spud said as he tries to touch his nose while sticking out his tongue again.

"Well you know that big fighting tournament that's going to happen in a couple of days?" Fu asked.

"Yeah it's all over the news," Jake said as he and his friends are getting all the things they need to watch the fights.

"Well as you know ever since that Vampire Neclord reveled, magic to the world all kinds of things are happening with the magical world," Gramps explain.

"Yeah I know," Jake said thinking about what happen a few days after the raid on Neclord's tower dealing with Professor Hans Rotwood. Jake's schoolteacher's obsessive interest in magical creatures, and his quest to find the dragon that is Jake. He styles himself as an expert on mythical creatures, but his knowledge is superficial and his expertise a fraud. But after the world saw that magic is real Professor Rotwood suddenly came into the spotlight. Even with his limit knowledge on magical creatures his class has become very popular even making the news as Rotwood was the only professor in New York that did any kind of research on magic. Then after he wrote to Dr. Jones great-grandfather of Ranma Jones asking for information on magic and the supernatural, he was mailed several books on magical creatures that Jones made copies of as he wrote in his letter that Rotwood read to the class that with magic being shown to be real that it is Rotwood as a teacher to teach the younger generation that there's nothing to fear from magical creatures that live among them. This in turn changed Rotwood from trying to prove that dragons are real to teaching the class of the ways to tell what kind of magical creature they are likely to see or meet and how they tend to behave towards humans. This made the class more understanding to be around as Rotwood isn't mistaking one magical creature for another which he use to do.

"Well since everyone knows that magic is real now you guys do not have to be hiding all of the time," Trixie said as she and Spud are use magic now.

"Yeah like Jake you can join the Dark Hunters and get to meet Ranma and his team," Spud added in.

"Yes but the Magical Elders are still in an up roar about that power mad vampire in reveling magic to the human world," Gramps said shaking his head as he had taught that all of the dark vampire lords were all dealt with ages ago, "But the reason why I called you here is that the oracle twins have foresaw that something bad is going to happen at the tournament and its has something to do with the Dark Dragon."

"Wait why would the Dark Dragon try something when Dark Hat can easily beat him?" Spud pointed out, "I mean isn't he feared by gods and demons?"

"Yes that's true," Fu said, "But that only happens if Dark Hat gets mad at him so as long as one doesn't anger Dark Hat he won't bother you."

"So how is Jake going to get to the tournament when all of the tickets are all sold out?" Trixie ask.

"Well that's where you three come in," Gramps spoke up, "You see one of the people that's working for Top Hat is the daughter of an old friend of mine and already talk to her boss Top Hat about letting you keep an eye out for the Dark Dragon as its your job to safeguard the magical world. When the tournament starts she'll get you three in."

"Really sweet we get to watch the fights!" Spud shouted.

"And for free!" Trixie added in jumping in joy.

"Wait what's the catch?" Jake asked stopping Spud and Trixie who are hopping around as there's always a catch to something like this.

"You three will be selling snacks as that's the only cover she can come up with," Gramps said.

"Ahh Man," Jake said as he knew there was a catch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the city of L.A. –

"Get those barrels in we're running late!" a truck driver said as he saw that the workers at the warehouse loading docks didn't have all of the barrels in the ridge yet.

"We're going as fast as we can," one of them shouted as they loaded all of the metal barrels into the truck.

"So what is in these things anyways?" one of them shouted.

"I never ask that's why I get paid," the driver said as he got into the driver seat. Looking in his rearview mirror he spots a pair of cops walking up to them.

"What's in these barrels?" a young Latina woman name Tina Hanlon asked as she looks at the great number of barrels being loaded into the truck.

"Look," the driver said as he shows them the forms for the transport, "Got all of the right paperwork right here so unless you two want to go and act like the prick Mackey and his guys you should just leave us be."

"Let me see this," the black cop Julien Lowe said as he looks over the paperwork while grumbling to himself about the scandal that Mackey cause. Detective Mackey was the leader of the Strike Team, a brutal four-man anti-gang unit. The Strike Team used a variety of violent and extortive methods to maintain peace on the streets, while maintaining their own profits through drug protection schemes and robbery. The Strike Team wasn't above planting drugs on and coercing confessions out of gang members. Which has caused lots of convictions being over turn as Dark Hat had reveled everything that they have done over the years live on national TV which has cause an uproar in the city against all cops.

"You two are from the same department as those skinless pricks," the driver said as he seen the video of cops that knew about what's happening but kept silent about it, "I can't believe that you guys are still cops."

"Hey not all of us are like him or his team," Tina said as she is reminded that Mackey and his entire team were all skin alive after Dark Hat showed on the news stations of their crimes.

"Yeah right," one of the dock loaders said as he loaded up the last barrel, "Why don't you two get going or someone will hire Dark to handle you two like he did with your friends."

"Yeah it only cost a hundred bucks to get the last cops," one of the dock workers said as Dark told them how much he was paid to do it. Before he left Vic and his team hanging from their hands, their now skinless bodies dripping blood on the floor until Lieutenant Jon Kavanaugh of Internal affairs with other agents came to drag them off to get some medical attention, before going off to their trials which would be taking place in a couple of weeks as Vic and the rest of the team needed to heal up for their court data. And with Dark giving Lt. Kavanaugh everything that he needs to put them behind bars and with public option against Vic's team, everyone at The Barn knows that they're going behind bars once they get out of the hospital as they're not going to get out on bail, as there was no way they're going to be given a chance to make a run for it.

"Come on everything checks out," Julien said as he saw everything is in order.

"Fine," Tina said as they headed back to their car as the truck drove off. When they were far enough away, "I hate this ever since Dark went and got Vic everything is falling apart now."

"I know," Julien said as respect for cops in the city as the rest of the country has fallen as peoples trust in them is at a whole time low. The top brass have been doing all they can to recover their ruin image, even as going as far as cutting Vic and his entire team from any cop union legal help as the public outcry is so big that giving them any kind of help would cause greater damage to their image then it already is, "That's why we have to take everything nice and easy or people will go and start hiring Dark in killing us off."

"I'm surprise that no one has tried suing Top Hat for what her brother is doing," Tina grunted.

"They do try but the lawyers that have tried have all been dealt with by Dark," Julien said as lawyers that have tried would turn up alive but with a large chunk of their bodies cut off, "After the first seven turn up alive with their body parts cut off of them no one has the guts to try. He really doesn't like lawyers."

"Well who doesn't," Tina said before turning back to the truck subject as they turn a corner as they had park their car a block away from the warehouse.

"Also since he has done Black Ops missions for the government no one up there wants to anger him or he'll might go and leak the operations that he has done for them. In other words as long as the government guys do not interfere with him he doesn't bother with them. And it also means once he's hired to take cops like us out, there's nothing stopping him," Julien explain to his partner.

"Do we follow the truck? Got a gut feeling about it," Tina said as there was just something wrong with it.

"No let's just call out APD on it," Julien said as they reach the car getting into it.

As he reach for the radio something landed on top of the car, "What the?" Tina shouted as a claw hand burst through the roof grabbing her head the claws digging into her flesh.

"Tina!" Julien shouted as he pulls out his gun firing at the hand making it let go of Tina who flops face down on the dashboard clearly dead. He jumps out of the car as the claw again burst through the roof nearly getting him. Looking to the roof of the car he spots a Hunter like the ones that were in Japan, "Oh shit." He fired his weapon as it jumps at him, bullets hitting its armored hide as its claws tears his head off. His head bounce across the street Julien saw it all happen as his brain wasn't dead yet as the blood that's still inside his head kept him alive before his brain cells realize that he's dead and began shutting off the brain nervous systems as Juliens life's blood drains away from him.

Up on top of a building a woman wearing black watch as the Hunter drags the two cop bodies down into the sewers. Then turn to the truck that's already a couple of blocks away driving out of sight, "While the cops are busy looking for who killed those two the cargo will be well on its way." She smile as she opens up a doorway stepping into it as a patrol car came around the corner after a call that she made of shots being fired, "These guys are so easy to control and mislead kill a cop or two in a bad neighborhood and all of the cops in the city will force on a few square blocks while that shipment of chemicals are on their way out of the city without any hassle from the law. American cops are just too easy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Avatar World –

Katara eyes adjusted as the lightning flash had blinded her as it struck Aang. When she could see clearly again she felt her heart drop to her stomach as she saw Aang laying motionless on the ground, pieces of rock covered his body. She turns to the one who did this, "Ranma how could you!" she shouted at him tears freely falling down her face.

"He did his best to defeat me," Ranma said sadly, "I couldn't have as for more out of him."

"So that makes this okay," Katara shouted gasping for breath as she gathers the water vapors around her making water to appear around her, "Fine then I challenge you!"

"Katara wait!" Sokka shouted as he watches as use the water she gathered to form an ice bridge over to where Ranma is disappearing as she ran on it stopping him from following.

"You really think you can beat me?" Ranma ask looking down at her, "Lightning freely moves through water anything that's wet makes lightning attacks stronger when they're hit. You can not beat me with Water Bending."

"I do not care if I'm weaker then you are or that my bending is weak against yours," Katara shouted at him, "I'll make you pay for what you have done!" The water surrounding her suddenly froze in midair making pieces of ice around her. She began waving her arms around causing the pieces of ice to take shape forming blades then aim everything at Ranma.

"Interesting," Ranma said as he dodges in the air as the ice blades flew at him swinging his sword to block any ice blades that he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He fires a lightning bolt at Katara who forms an ice shield in front of her blocking the attack, "Clever in waters solid form my lightning attacks aren't able to break through."

"That's right!" Katara shouted as she starts bending water inside of Ranma trying to control him but found she couldn't.

"Trying to control the water inside my body?" Ranma ask her, "Sorry but as long as I can control lightning I can energize my body with lightning canceling out your water bending. But if you have forgotten I can do more then just bend lightning."

Katara eyes widen as Ranma fires an energy blast at her ice shield shattering it throwing her flat on her back. Iroh gasp in surprise as he never seen anything like it before, "How in the world was that?"

"It's called ki the energy that's comes from a persons spirit. Ranma has the ability to control it like bending," Sokka spoke up, "He has been teaching us how to use it but so far only Aang was able to use it."

"And I'm not going to give an inch to you till I beat you!" Katara shouted at Ranma as she causing pillars of ice spikes to shoot up from the ground almost hitting him as one of them pierce through his cloud destroying it, "Now without your cloud you won't be able to evade my attacks anymore."

"Really now," Ranma said smiling at her with a smirk. To everyone watching he suddenly disappear only to reappear standing next to Katara his right arm outstretch as an energyball being held in his hand glowed as it gathers power just waiting for him to firer it at her, "You have forgotten of how fast I'm able to move on the ground."

"Yes and you're the one standing on my trap," Katara smirked as the small puddle that Ranma is standing on suddenly shout up incasing him in a sheet of ice, "Got you!"

Katara smile faded turning to shock as the sheet of ice shatter as Ranma's hand shot out grabbing her shoulder giving her a small shock that knocks her off of her feet. Ranma breaks completely free from his ice prison, "Sorry but you're going to have to do better then that to beat me."

"Then how about I take it up a level."

They all turn to see Aang getting up his feet his eyes glowing blue as he unleashes his avatar powers. Ranma can feel huge amounts of power coming from him as he knew seeing Katara in danger would unlock the power that is locked inside of him. When he first started training Aang he knew that while he wasn't a powerful hand to hand fighter as an energy user he could become more powerful then Saffron as thousands of lifetimes worth of power flows through him. All it needed is something to unlock it.

"Aang you're alive!" Katara shouted in joy seeing him still alive.

"Yeah at the last moment I use what I know of Earth Bending to make a wall in front of me as the lightning hit," Aang explains.

"So you remember what I told you about how the only element that's strong against lightning is earth," Ranma said as he sees that Aang was paying attention to his lessons.

"Katara get back to safety I still have a fight to finish," Aang said to Katara who nodded back as she knows that she only get in the way.

"So you have finally unlocked your true power," Ranma said to him as he faces off with his student.

"Yeah and it's time for me to show you what I can do," Aang said as he powers his body letting out his hidden power out like how Zuko did before him. He reels his head back letting out a scream as the blue light coming from his brightly glowing form incases him in a powerful aura around him. The power coming from him came out in waves that made Ranma's eyes widen as he had not expected for Aang to hold that much power in him. When the fireworks were over Aang had gone under a transformation as he has become taller and gain a swimmers-built. His once baggy clothes now clung to his body showing his new built. His had that was once bald now grew to become long dark hair that reaches pass his shoulders, his arrow on his head only showing the tip of it underneath his new hair. While he was cute at fourteen year old form in his adult form he became as handsome as Ranma is.

"Interesting," Ranma said as he looks Aang over, "The power that you hold is so powerful that your younger body couldn't handle it so it transforms you so that when you unleash your full power you grow into your adult form."

"Wait you mean when Aang grows up he will look like that?" Katara ask as she stood next to her brother again, 'Wow he will sure grow up.'

"That's so unfair," Sokka said as Aang gets to become a man sooner then he could.

"This fight has gone long enough," Ranma said as he grabs Aang's staff throwing it to him, "How about we end this with one strike so do not hold anything back."

"Do not worry I won't," Aang said in a much deeper voice then the one of his younger self.

They stare at each other as they dash forth. As they ran pass each other their weapons clash together as they ran pass Aang using his Air Bending to increase his running speed while Ranma uses his Gale Rune to reach supersonic speed. They became blurs one a glowing blue the other red as they ran faster and faster trying to hit the other. Katara and the others as well the ones who are watching eyes couldn't keep up with them as they were running that fast. The only time they're able to see them is when their weapons connected with each others was the only time that they could make out their forms.

Ranma leaps into the air jumping over Aang who ran under him twisting around throwing his sword at his student. Aang feeling the sudden change in the air around him twists his body around as the sword hits where he would have been if he didn't stop. With his newfound power he could feel the very air around him sensing the air pressures and how the wind changes around him he's able to tell when an attack is coming at him even if he couldn't see it. Aang jumps into the air as he felt the air become static charge as one of Ranma's lightning attacks flew under him. He turns around facing Ranma as he flies at him spinning his staff so fast its nothing but a blur. Ranma raise both his arms blasting two beams of lightning at him. He continues to fly at him using his spinning staff to shield him from the full force of Ranma's attack powering his way through. He stops spinning his staff and lets Ranma's attacks hit him full force so that he can have an open strike at his teacher. With his staff spinning at that great speed and once it hits a target after spinning at that kind of high speed the damage would be intense. He knew that he might not live after delivering this attack but he needs to win as there's too much at stake for him to lose.

The shockwave that created from Aang's staff hitting Ranma's chest could be felt from where the others are watching the fight could feel hitting them as it pass. Aang and Ranma stood motionless as Aang grips his staff tightly as he embeds it into Ranma's chest his body reverberated back to his younger self as his older body took too much damage to stay in his transform form. Ranma arms are still outstretched as he stares into the face of his student smiling.

"You have done well Aang," Ranma whispered as his body started glowing, "From this moment on you will wield my power."

Aang stares as his teachers body starts breaking apart like a piece of paper that's has been burnt turning to ash breaking apart with the slightest touch. The pieces broke apart turning into sparks as they were absorb into his body, he could feel Ranma's power flowing through him now. His hands began to spark as lightning cover them.

"Thank you Ranma for everything," Aang said as his eyes shine with tears.

"Well done Avatar Aang," MadHat said as he reappears, "You put up one hell of a show. I went and opened a window to this world so that the people back in your world would be able to watch."

"What about Ranma is he gone forever?" Aang said as he fell to his knees as his body energy levels are about to give out.

"He can no longer take solid shape anymore that's the price that he paid for giving you his power. But don't be sad he's still around, just in a form that you can't see," Mad smiles at him, "I'll go and send all of you guys back to your world now."

"Good there's still that Fire Army to deal with," Sokka said.

"Do not worry I already handled them," Mad said as he had teleported all of them back to the Fire Nation, "They're all back at home it will take them awhile for them to get back to the Northern Fort. While the Viper Unit will take even longer to recover from the beating that I gave them."

"You did?" Katara ask seeing him nod back.

"I'm staying," Iroh spoke up, "I need to find Zuko."

"Alright," Mad said as Aang, Sokka and Katara vanish in a flash of light. Appearing next to Iroh casing an energy bubble around both of them, "I'll take you to your nephew." The bubble they're incased in floated up then flew down through the clouds to the land down below.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Human World –

Sokka and Katara help Aang walk as he fell unconscious after they were teleported back. "We got to get him to bed," Katara said as she and her brother carry his body into the village.

"Guys you're back!" Katt shouted to them first to come out of the village gate, "We saw everything that happen to you guys."

"Yeah we already know that," Sokka said as they enter the village as the villagers surround them, "Mad took care of the Fire Army?"

"Yes he made them all disappear before he left," Katt said, "You guys can put Aang in my house."

"Thanks," Katara said as she and Sokka carry Aang to Katt's house for a well earn rest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Spirit World –

When they landed Iroh saw that they're standing in front of ancient ruins. Stone art works are covered with overgrowth as the forest that were cut down grew back. Broken cobble roads still made a thin outline of the streets of the city before it was worn down by the test of time. He could make see the tops of some of the buildings peeking out from the tree tops which had to be once a grand city. On top of one temple looks like a ship with a dragon figure head on it the ship is bigger then any ship that he has seen before. But without any water around for it to float on he couldn't see a reason for it being there, unless it could fly. (4)

"This was once a great city that once existed in the human world. But because they tried to take control of the Spirit World and this is the result of their greed, their entire city was blasted here in the very world that they tried to take control of," Mad explains to his passenger.

"Where's Zuko?" Iroh ask as he needs to give his nephew a descent burial.

"Over there," Mad said turning his face to where Zuko body lay.

The batter form of Zuko floated in a pool of water of an old stone fountain, being lit by a beam of light peeking through the cloud cover above them. His clothes are in ruins but his body seen to be untouched by Ranma's lightning attack. The pool he's floating in seemed to glow a strange glow that Iroh could feel. Every so often a spark of lightning would came out of Zuko's body radiating across the pool.

"What's happening to him?" Iroh ask as Zuko body began jerking each time a spark came out of him.

"He's changing," Mad smile knowingly, "Transforming into something else beside a Fire Bender."

"He's changing?" Iroh ask before figuring out what he meant, "He's changing into a Lightning Bender isn't he."

"Yes he is," Mad smiles, "Ranma decide to spare his life at the cost of his Fire Bending but Zuko is going to return as the first true Lightning Bender once he awakens. The pool he's floating in is a healing spring that can save a life even on the very edge of death's doors."

"I'll just wait for him to wake up then," Iroh said glad that Zuko is still alive. Then he notice that several small beings began walking up to him and the fountain. They're short standing only at three feet, Iroh notice that they came in three different types. They all look like dolls with yellow skins and solid green or blue eyes, no noses or ears. The difference between the three types is what kind of outfits they're wearing and what weapons they held. The ones arm with swords and shields wore blue colored armor with an acorn like helmet. The ones with bows wore green colored armor their helmets have a red feather sticking out from the top. The last ones wore red hooded robes holding staffs. (5)

"What are they?" Iroh said looking at the small creatures surrounded the pool staring at Zuko.

"They are the Nuts they use to serve as expendable soldiers for this city," Mad replies, "The ones with the swords are the Nut Troops, ones with bows are Nut Archers and the ones with the staffs are Nut Mages."

"Why are they here?" Iroh ask as they paid no mind to him only forcing on Zuko.

"They aren't born but made from factories made out of clay and metal. They do not need to eat but they still need energy to power them and the ancient people that use to live here could create a form of lightning to power them. When all of the people here died the Nuts had no one to keep them energize so they all powered down when they drain all of their power cells. But since Zuko being a Lightning Bender now…"

"With him sending out sparks like that he's refueling them," Iroh finish what Mad was saying.

"Yes and once he's awakens they'll follow him as they will follow the orders of whoever wakes them up. This city holds a way for you two to return to the mortal world without my aid. The Nuts will help you with that all you need to do once Zuko awakens is to find a Nut Mage wearing gray robes they're the only ones that can talk. The people here kept supplies in seal rooms and they're all still in good shape even the food supplies are still eatable," Mad informs him as he disappear in a flash of light.

"Uncle?" Iroh turns to see Zuko raising himself out of the pool he lost his balance falling but got caught by the Nuts around him. He gets a good look at them as well as where he and Iroh are, "Who are they and where are we?"

"Well you could say it's a long story," Iroh said as he has a feeling that this was only a new beginning for both of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

"Things went as planned," Ranma said as Mad appear again, "You're a lot like your sister."

"Yeah but only I would go for such a far fetch plan as this," Mad smiles, "Getting Aang to beat you so I can transfer the Lightning Rune into him so that all following Avatars will have Lightning powers as well. And leaving the former prince Zuko and his uncle at those ruins where once they look around will find the ship Iroh saw is able to fly once Zuko recharges its power cells with his new found lightning powers."

"Everything will work out for Aang and the others?"

"Do not worry they'll be fine you trained them well."

"Where are we now?" Ranma ask him.

"Why the next stage of production where else," Mad smiles as a gateway opens up in front of them.

"I hope you know where you're going."

"Well if you walk far enough you'll always get somewhere," Mad chuckles as they step through the gateway leaving behind a brighter future for the world they're leaving behind them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – We'll take a look of how Harry Thunders is getting along at Hogwarts in the next chapter and maybe a peek of what's going on in the combine worlds of Marvel and DC.

Author's Notes

1 – When Aang and the Ocean Spirit combined to destroy the Fire Army invasion force.

2 – Mackey and his team from 'The Shield'.

3 – World Evil Empire

4 – The Airship in 'Onimusha 2'.

5 – The Nut people from 'Breath of Fire'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	62. Going to Hogwarts

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 52 – Going to Hogwarts

The train station between platforms 9 and 10 if anyone would watch they would see every now and then kids pushing their luggage's between the platform signs disappearing through the wall. Beyond the wall a sign reads: Hogwarts Express 11 o'clock. A magical hidden train platform of 9 ¾ for magical youngsters going off to Hogwarts school of magic. A large red steam train stood waiting next to the platform, dark gray smoke rising into the air. The smell of the smoke from the engine hung over the heads of all the children as they boarded the train.

As the students of Hogwarts boarded the train five people stood out of the crowd. The group is made up of two Chinese twin girls, a tall black girl, Latina girl and a young man. What made them stick out was the fact that they didn't wear the robes like everyone else. The guy wore his robe like a cloak hanging from his shoulders, a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans under it. (1) A large white feathered with black spotted Barn Owl rested on his left shoulder. The black girl's robe has the sleeves cut off the robes front is cut starting from the chest so that it opens up like a jacket. The two twins wore normal style robes but the sleeves are very long covering their hands a good foot of cloth more then it needed to be. The Latina wore a similar style of robe like the guy did but the robes back had been cut into five strips that made it look like she's wearing long ribbons instead of a robe.

The students gave the five strangers stares as they never seen those styles of robes like the ones their wearing before. Or that the Latina is using a walkman, the twins are playing with Gameboys and the black girl is talking on a cell-phone that all the Muggle born students recognize all thought didn't work in a magical environment. They also notice that all five newcomers lack luggage as they only had each a large rolling backpack instead of the piles of luggage's that they have with them. In particular a family of redheads giving the five strangers odd looks as they were looking for something or someone important.

When the train conductor shouted to them to start piling on into the train cars, the students new and old quickly stop staring at the five strange new students. They quickly got into groups piling into the compartments before they were all taken. The five newcomers got an entire compartment to themselves as they knew what to expect once they got onto the train station for magic folks.

"Did you see the family of redheads? They were place there to greet you Harry," Amber said as they seated themselves after closing the door to their compartment.

"They're the Weasley family. They have been under Dumbledore's thumb for a very long time now. One of their sons around my age would have latch onto me becoming my friend so Dumbledore would have someone on the inside to spy on me," Harry commented as he was faxed some information from his mother about what Dumbledore would try to do. Hedwig his new pet owl he gotten in a pet store after they had left the wand store flew onto the overhead railings where luggage's were usually kept finding a place to sleep.

"Too bad for them that you don't look how you're supposed to look like," Lisa said with a bemuse look on her face as she pulls out her labtop from her bag, "Since they're looking for a guy with a lightning shape scar and glasses."

"Yeah these guys are easy to fool," Terry said she playing with her Gameboy.

"They just use magic too much to depend on anything else like their eyes," Sherry added as she and her sister linked their games together to play against each other.

"What are you looking for?" Amber asked as she looks at Lisa computer screen as she's doing a web search.

"Looking to see where this Voldemort guy ranks in the Dark Wizard world," Lisa answered as she looks on the villains website that ranks villains magical and none, "He isn't even on the top ten list he's all the way down in the 40's."

"Really what does the bio say about him?" Harry asked her.

"Voldemort the Darkest Wizard that Europe has ever seen. He is born from a witch and a muggle and it says here that the main reason why he went bad is because his father abandon him at an early age and grew up in a orphanage as Dumbledore wouldn't send him to live at a magical family until it was too late to do anything," Lisa said reading off some of what the files said about him, "Also he's a traditional wizard who has abandon his muggle half so he only uses pure magical items and spells to do his dirty work. And thanks to that he ranks below The Box Ghost in power as even The Box Ghost uses non magical gadgets sometimes before Danny Phantom sends him back to the ghost zone. But that's only because he's been non active for years now so he's been downgraded to that level. He was in the top 30's when he was still around."

"Which means that you shouldn't have much of a problem with him Harry," Sherry said.

"One of the things mom told me to remember was that he will still know a lot of Black Magic so I shouldn't underestimate him." Harry said remembering what his mother said to him before they left.

They sat in the compartment in silent as the train carried them across the landscape. Amber and Harry got out their decks looking through them while Lisa started playing Lord of the Ring Battlefield for Middle-Earth and beating some online players, which made Amber and Harry stop playing with their cards to watch the action as Lisa Mordor's forces beat the four online player's forces. Sherry and Terry continue to play with their Gameboys as they're still into playing Pokemon. Outside the train the wide and well kept fields were gone and had been replaced by the untamed country side. Wide rivers, more and more trees, and unending hills covered in a deep green covering of plants that hadn't seen a human hand in hundreds of years.

There was a light tap at the door to their compartment and a slightly pudgy boy stuck his head in, "Have any of you seen a toad?"

"Nope," Harry said as him and the girls shook their heads.

The boy seemed to deflate and slowly backed out of the compartment and headed down the hall towards the next compartment. Harry got up and shut the door just to make sure no one could stand there and stare at him or the girls like they did at the station. At least the boy hadn't figured out who he is.

Of course all of them expected that he be wearing glasses which he's wearing contacts and a lightning shape scar that his mother had healed partly getting rid of the connection to Voldemort leaving a slight scar on his forehead. Just as he was about to sit down the door opened again. This time a girl stuck her head in and looked around. "Have either of you seen a toad? Neville seems to have lost his."

"Sorry, we haven't seen him." Lisa said, looking the girl over.

She was a little taller than the twins around her height while shorter than Harry and Amber, long brown hair, glasses, and wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said looking at the five people in the compartment wearing strange robes, "You do know those robes won't do in Hogwarts."

"Well these are the robes that we wear in the US," Amber said seeing that the new girl is a know it all.

"You guys are from America?" Hermione ask.

"Yes we are," Lisa said looking up from her labtop.

"How is that working I thought that electronics don't work in a magic area?" Hermione ask as she saw the labtop.

"You come from a muggle family," Sherry said.

"Yes so how does it work?" she asked again.

"Just because magic folks over here do not use non-magical equipment does not mean that we have not found a way to get them to work in magic areas," Terry answered.

"Really?" Hermione ask as she couldn't believe that bloody magic Yanks manage to get that advance on them in magic.

"Yeah unlike magic folks around here we do a lot of research in combining magic and technology together. We even have flying scooters and skateboards with us," Lisa said.

"Wait you guys can't fly you're only first years," Hermione shouted.

"That rule is for only flying brooms. That rule is outdated where we're from. So until they change the rules we can use our stuff whenever we want. So go away now." Amber said shooing her off.

"Fine," Hermione puffed as she storms off.

"Glade she's gone," Harry said as the others all nodded.

A voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Unlike the others on the train they waited in their compartment for the other students to get off. The train slowed right down and finally stopped, making a few of the people who were outside the compartments stumble. People pushed their way towards the nearest door, when the crowd getting off of the train lighten, Harry and the others got out, finding themselves stepping onto a small, dark platform. Harry breathed in the crisp night air and thought idly that he probably should have kept the sweater on.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and they heard a loud, coarse voice saying, "First years! First years, over here!"

The source of the voice was a gigantic fellow, who had to be at least twice as tall as a normal man and possibly five times as wide. And not only was he too big to believe, he also had a wild sort of look to him, with a great long tangles of bushy black hair and beard that hid most of his face. In the night, with only the light of the lamp in his gargantuan hand, he looked ten times as terrifying as he probably would have in daylight.

"C'mon, follow me - any more first years? Mind your step now, follow me!" he said boisterously, leading them into the dark.

The large man led them down a rather muddy path, away from the platform. At first Harry wondered why they weren't with the older students, but then they finally rounded a bend in the slippery trail also, slipping and stumbling, they followed the man with the lamp down a steep, narrow path. It was pitched black and nobody spoke much.

"You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder. "Just around this bend, here."

The new students got their first look at the mighty castle, well some of it anyway, just the upper floors. Even then, they all made approving noises as the castle was finally revealed, every floor and room lit up with torch light. It was quite a sight.

The castle was set on a hill in the distance, its high walls and turrets rising into the sky. Harry looked around and saw that they were at the edge of a great big lake. Several small boats were bobbing around at the water's edge. The giant waved them to the boats.

"Pile in! No more'n then four to a boat!" He bellowed.

Everyone scrambled to get into boats as quickly as they could. Though several of the girls looked a little scared as they edged around the man's massive frame. Several of the children eyed the little boats with fear, but they got in anyway. Harry and the others just shrugged, remembering the time Harry's mom took them on a boat trip on the ocean and weren't to worried.

"No more than four in a boat!" Harry and the girls just stood in the background as the students pilled into the boats.

"Everybody in?" shouted the large man, who had an entire boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved as one, gliding across the lake which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, gaping up at the castle as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!"

They all bent their heads, and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached some kind of underground harbor where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. The large man hung behind to check the boats as everyone piled out.

The door swung open at once. A stern looking witch was waiting for them. She was dressed in a black robe, perfectly cut and styled. Glasses adorned her face and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun that looked nearly solid.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," the large man said.

Professor McGonagall nodded shortly, "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The entrance hall that lay behind the door was large - so large and grand that the students couldn't even make out the ceiling. The stone walls were lined with lit torches akin to those at the bank of Gringotts, and there was a magnificent marble staircase facing them that led to the upper floors. Mouths agape, they followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet shall begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." Professor McGonagall paused to see if they were paying attention, then continued, "The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has it's own noble history and each have produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours." Another pause, and another sweeping glance. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes, in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a few students who were suffering from grooming mishaps, including the boy name Neville, whose cloak fastening had somehow moved around to under his left ear.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall finished. "Please wait quietly."

She swept out of the chamber, and, immediately, there was some desperate scrambling to clean up appearances. Neville yanked his cloak back into place, nearly choking himself in the process, and a dark-haired girl began wiping desperately at a patch of mud that had collected on her cloak when she'd slipped on the way to the boats.

Harry and the girls who had simply flew over the lake after they waited for the students to get onto the dock as they were all too busy looking at the castle to notice them looked around the small room, confident that their own grooming was immaculate. A few people broke out into whispers, and he couldn't help but overhear snatches of conversation.

"Does anyone know exactly how they Sort you?" someone asked quietly from behind him.

Another unfamiliar voice answered, "Some sort of test, I think. My brother said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Due to the size of the room, the voices had carried, and now nearly everyone was looking terrified, bemoaning that they were woefully unprepared for a _test_! Neville, in particular, looked nervous, and Amber spotted the Hermione girl whispering rapidly to herself about which spell she would need for the test. There were a few people who looked unconvinced, however, Harry and the rest of his party were glad there was _some_ sensibility in the wizarding world after all. Honestly! Who in the world was gullible enough to believe that a school - an institute of education, mind - would make first years take tests? When some of them hadn't even known about magic before receiving their letters? Utterly ridiculous.

Someone screamed suddenly, and Harry's party watched as some of the students nearly jumped out of their skins once at the scream, and then at what had caused the scream. But since they're use to seeing ghosts around they weren't affected by the castle ghosts.

Several people gasped. About twenty ghosts had streamed through the back wall, pearly-white and transparent, gliding across the room with hardly a glance at the gathered first years. They seemed to be arguing amongst themselves, and someone who used to be a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –,"

"My dear friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name, you know, he's not even really a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" asked the ghost wearing a ruff and tights, interrupting himself.

No one answered.

"New students!" said the friar, smiling around at them, seemingly oblivious to the air of nervous terror. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few heads bobbed faintly.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the friar said. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

As the ghosts floated away through the wall opposite that of their entry, Professor McGonagall began to speak again, "Now, form a line, and follow me."

Trying in vain to shake off the shock of seeing the ghosts, Harry and the girls got into the line behind a sandy-haired boy. Professor McGonagall led them out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into what was undoubtedly the Great Hall. Thousands upon thousands of candles lit the room, floating in the air above four long tables, where the older students were already sitting. Each person had a golden plate in front of them, along with matching goblets and cutlery. And at the front of the Hall, there was a long table that seated the people Harry assumed were the Hogwarts professors.

Professor McGonagall led the line up there, so that they came to a halt facing all the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces stared at them unabashedly, their faces flickering with candlelight, and the ghosts dotted here and there amongst them glowed misty silver. Completely unperturbed with the stares aside from the fact that it was utterly rude, Harry let his gaze roam over the Hall, comparing the things he saw to what he had read in _Hogwarts: A History_. The ceiling, in particular, was impressive, far more so than he had expected from the book; velvety black with stars glinting here and there, it was hard to believe that the Great Hall didn't simply open up onto the heavens - which was understandable, as it was a mirror of the sky outside, if he remembered correctly.

As if to assure him that he was, in fact, remembering correctly, he heard the Hermione girl whisper to someone, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Silently, Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them, and, on top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. To some of the students, who did not even like to think about the fact that a wizard's hat was part of their uniforms, this particular hat looked ten times as foul. Zuo Ci had already told Harry and the others about the Sorting Hat. It was frayed and patched, and certainly nothing that the maids would allow in the house. Then the hat twitched. On its own a rip opened near the brim, like a mouth - and then, even more unbelievably, the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
_

_But don't judge on what you see,  
_

_I'll eat myself if you can find  
_

_A smarter hat than me.  
_

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,  
_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
_

_And I can cap them all.  
_

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,  
_

_So try me on and I will tell you  
_

_Where you ought to be.  
_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,  
_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
_

_Set Gryffindors apart;  
_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
_

_Where they are just and loyal,  
_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
_

_And unafraid of toil;  
_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_

_If you've a ready mind,  
_

_Where those of wit and learning,  
_

_Will always find their kind;  
_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
_

_You'll make your real friends,  
_

_Those cunning folk use any means  
_

_To achieve their ends.  
_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
_

_And don't get in a flap!  
_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause when the Hat finished its song; it bowed low to each of the four tables, and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment; "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be Sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went over to sit at their table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And Susan went to sit down next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left clapped this time, and Tristan saw several of the Ravenclaws stand up to shake hands with Terry when he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went into Ravenclaw as well, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor. The table at the far left exploded with cheers, and a pair of redheaded twins were even catcalling. "Bulstrode, Millicent" became a Slytherin, and went over to the second table from the right.

Harry could see the High Table properly now. At the end farthest from him sat the giant of a man who had led them across the lake, and, in the well-lit atmosphere of the Great Hall, Harry could see that there was a gentle crinkle to his eyes. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore, whose silver hair was the only thing in the entire Hall that shone was brightly as the ghosts. Professor Quirrell, the nervous, twitchy fellow from the Leaky Cauldron who they overheard talking to someone who Harry overheard his name and where he works, was there as well, sporting a ridiculously large and gaudy purple turban. And there was something else coming from him something dark…

"Potter, Harry!"

"I don't go by that name anymore," Harry said to the teacher, "I'll make this perfectly clear that I will only answer to the name of Harry Thunders now. The woman my mother who took me in after I was left on my aunts doorstep is the only family name I'll answer too."

A hushed silence spread throughout the room as he made his way up to the stool and grabbed the hat. Many people were looking at him in awe as he put the hat on and sat down. The brim dropped down over his eyes and Harry felt a presence in his mind that wasn't his own.

'Interesting.' Said a voice inside his ear where only he could hear it.

'Hello Sort, Zuo Ci say's hi?'

'You know him? Oh yes now I see. You will be difficult to sort. You have led such an interesting life that you are quite different from the rest of the students. You aren't naive or innocent anymore. You have talents in so many areas. Some are quite surprising indeed. You have ambition that would make you worthy of Slytherin and the fearfulness of a Gryffindor. Books have never been a big part of your life until a couple of years ago though. This woman Jeane seems to have been a great influence on you, young Harry,' the hat said.

'She is my mother after all. And I like to be place in Ravenclaw away from Dumbledore. I already know what kind of man he is,' Harry said, 'And also for my friends to be in the same house also as Dumbledore will try to separate me from them to get me under his thumb.'

'Hey that's my job.'

'My mom does know the Hat's you know,' Harry said, 'She's friends with Top Hat.'

'Alright fine than,' Sort Hat said relenting, "Ravenclaw!"

"We got Potter!" The table full of Ravenclaw's chanting and cheering.

Harry took the hat off and saw one of the tables was cheering as he stood up and sat the hat back down on the stool. He walked over to the table and saw that several of the teachers were watching him closely, three of them a lot more than the others.

The old man, Dumbledore, seemed to be eyeing him with a worried look on his face. Something that Harry didn't know what to think about. He was used to living the way he wanted to with the occasional bit of help from others. The old man reminded him of those nosy people that kept trying to tell him how to live his life. Which the only one that has that kind of right is his mom who everyone knows that moms will always tell their kids how to live their lives. (2)

Now the other two were giving him looks he recognized easily. Pure hate. Harry was used to people hating him, but not complete strangers. The most obvious one was a man with long hair and a hooked nose sending him the death glare. A bigot if he ever saw one.

Harry turned and stared back defiantly, making the man narrow his eyes and snarl a little. The other was Quirrell. The stuttering man seemed to be radiating pure hate unlike anything Harry had ever felt before. Harry could read it in the way the man stood and fidgeted. However, it wasn't as obvious on the surface so no one really seemed to notice but Harry.

Hedwig who has been flying around landed on Harry's shoulders as he sat down at the table. Harry waited as each of his four friends were call to be sorted and watch as the worried look on Dumbledore faces worsen as all of them were sorted into Ravenclaw the same as him, making it harder for him to get him under his thumb.

"You five will need to have proper uniforms," Professor McGonagall called out as she saw all five of them wearing outfits that she doesn't recognize as robes.

"These are the latest robes on sale in the US and since they are robes even if you don't like the style. We can wear them since they are robes," Harry said.

"I don't think that America wizards would…" Professor McGonagall began but became silent as Amber shove a magazine into her hands showing it's a magic catalog showing the style of robes that are on sale that are the same style as the five new students are wearing, "… oh I see but still those kinds of robes aren't proper."

"So what," Lisa spoke up, "Unless you guys go and change the rules we can wear them."

"Or we can always go and walkout of here and go to one of the magic schools back in the states," Harry said, "That way we can still live at home without going halfway around the world."

"No don't worry you and your friends are fine wearing those robes," Dumbledore spoke up.

Harry locked his glaze on him reading him like a book. He didn't like what kind of man he sees in the headmaster as he has the idea of what he really is underneath that mask he wears. The Sorting continued on.

"Corner, Michael" and "Cornfoot, Stephen" both were Sorted into Ravenclaw, taking the seats across from and next to Harry, respectively. They all shook hands and greeted each other politely as a thickset boy named Vincent Crabbe was Sorted into Slytherin, followed not much later by a fine-boned girl named Tracey Davis. Kevin Entwhistle joined them, sitting across from Stephen with a rather relieved looking smile, and another round of salutations were exchanged. Justin Finch-Fletchley hurried over to the Hufflepuff table to a round of applause, and Seamus Finnegan was received with great aplomb by the Gryffindor table.

"Goldstein, Anthony" was Sorted into Ravenclaw as well, a pleased smile on his face as he shook hands with everyone. Slytherin had another addition by the name of Gregory Goyle, who was thickset and looked about as bright as a dead lightbulb. The Hermione girl practically ran up to the stool when her name was called, jamming the Hat on her head, and joined the Gryffindor table a few moments later with a beaming smile on her face. A pretty girl named Daphne Greengrass tossed her dark hair as she strode confidently over to the Slytherin table after her Sorting, and then Wayne Hopkins went to Hufflepuff, followed soon after by a tall, lanky girl named Megan Jones, while the petite girl that followed ("Li, Su!") came over to the Ravenclaw table with a lopsided smile.

Then Neville's name was called, and even Harry and the girls winced a bit in sympathy as the other boy tripped on his way to the stool, inspiring a ripple of laughter. First day, in front of the entire student body as well as the faculty? Ouch.

Bright red, Neville meekly placed the Hat over his head; it took a long time for him to be Sorted, but the Hat eventually decided on Gryffindor, to which Neville seemed to go into shock. In fact, he was so taken aback that he forgot to take off the Hat as he headed over to the Gryffindor table, and had to jog back amidst gales of laughter to pass it over to a girl with clear blue eyes named Morag MacDougal, who ended up in Ravenclaw as well. A well-groomed looking boy named Ernie MacMillian was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and "Malfoy, Draco" turned out to be a blonde boy with a pointed face that swaggered up to the stool, then swaggered over to the Slytherin table, a smug look on his face.

There weren't many people left now to be sorted.

"Moon, Tania" went to Hufflepuff, Theodore Nott was Sorted into Slytherin, a pug-faced girl named Pansy Parkinson also went to Slytherin. And then a pair of twin girls were called up, Padma Patil coming over to their table as her sister Parvati was Sorted into Gryffindor. "Perks, Sally-Ann" went to Hufflepuff, Dean Thomas went over to Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin came over to Ravenclaw, the red-haired boy from the boat who turned out to be "Weasley, Ron" went over to Gryffindor to be greeted by other red-haired people as a dark-haired boy named Blaise Zabini was made a Slytherin.

Then the Sorting was over, and Professor McGonagall was rolled up her scroll and took the stool away.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, a beaming smile on his face, his arms spread out wide as if nothing could have pleased him more to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Beaming, he added, "Thank you!"

The Headmaster sat back down as the student body clapped and cheered. Harry, who didn't know whether to be amused or be concerned, saw that there were a few faces at the Head Table who looked a bit resigned, as if such a thing was expected.

And then the food appeared.

It was a feast, all right, with all of the golden dishes that had been previously empty now simply piled with food. There were several choices, of the best kinds of food, such as roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, fries, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy...the list went on. There were also an entire array of condiments and, for some reason, peppermint humbugs.

Serving himself portions of each, Harry offered the dishes near him to the others, accepting the dishes they handed to him in return, serving himself some of that, and then, finally, he began to eat. It was all delicious, just as good as anything the cooks or even the caterers ever came up with back home.

"Look at that!" It was Kevin Entwhistle, who had paused in the middle of bringing a fork full of food to his mouth, and was now gaping across the way to the far off Gryffindor table.

Harry glanced up as well, and paused. There was the ghost with the ruffs and tights before; it was hard to mistake him, although he currently had nearly the entirety of his head on his shoulder, the majority of his neck clearly cloven in two.

There was a bit of laughter from a dark-haired boy who was not a first year. "That's Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost," he explained, and then added, "I'm Roger Davies, third year."

"He prefers to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," said an older girl with light brown hair in a clear, calm voice, further down the table. She smiled briefly, "I'm Penelope Clearwater, one of the fifth-year Prefects. You all can come to me if you need help with anything during the year." Staring at Harry with an odd look that he notices that more and more girls giving him as he gotten older.

"Back off sister," Amber said as she, Lisa and the twins glare at her making her back down.

"What do you mean, he's the Gryffindor ghost?" Kevin asked, after a round of hellos had been exchanged.

"Each of the Houses have a resident ghost," Roger explained. "Nearly Headless Nick is the Gryffindor ghost. The Bloody Baron, there, is the Slytherin ghost."

Harry looked behind his shoulder at the Slytherin table, and found a gaunt-faced ghost sitting next to the pointed-faced boy, Draco Malfoy. He had blank eyes - the ghost, that is - and his robes were covered in silvery stains.

"Is that blood?" Terry Boot asked, sounding horrified and fascinated all at once.

Roger nodded, "But no one's ever asked him how he got covered in it."

It was obvious to everyone why - while the other ghosts were of a friendlier mein, the Bloody Baron was simply terrifying.

"The Hufflepuff ghost is the Fat Friar," Roger continued, and then gestured down to the opposite end of the table, "and our ghost is the Grey Lady." Craning his neck, Harry managed to catch a glimpse of the Ravenclaw ghost. She was of slender build, wearing flowing robes, and had a prettily intelligent face and sharp eyes. "She mostly sits with the sixth and seventh years because they've a broader and more knowledgeable range of topics she can converse with them about. She's the intelligent sort."

When everyone had eaten as much as they dared, the remains of the food vanished, leaving golden plate and goblets that were just as clean as before the feast had started. A moment later, the desserts appeared - blocks of ice cream in every flavor imaginable, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, doughnuts, trifle, pudding, all kinds of fruit, and even wiggling piles of different flavored Jell-O.

As Harry helped himself to an éclair and the girls helping themselves to cake he passed the bowl of green Jell-O to Padma, who smiled in thanks, the talk turned to academics.

"My brother says that Transfiguration is difficult, and Professor McGonagall is strict," Anthony was saying as he picked out a trifle. "Fair, but strict."

"She's a stick in the mud," Lisa said.

"She is a competent teacher," Lisa Turpin put in before spooning some strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

"Still a stick in the mud," Amber agreed with Lisa.

"She is, from what I've heard, and so is Professor Flitwick, our Head of House, and Professor Sprout, the Hufflepuff Head," Terry replied. "It's Professor Quirrell that's going to be a problem, my sister says."

"And don't forget Professor Snape, the Slytherin Head," Su Li added. "He's supposed to be pretty bad, too."

"Isn't he one of the wizarding world's top Potions Masters?" Padma asked, confused.

Harry nodded; he'd read that, too. "But talent doesn't guarantee the ability to teach," he also pointed out, "Besides he's only the best in Europe not in the world."

"He would be considered to be a second rate Potion Master back at the states by our standers," Sherry said.

"Yes even grandma updated her potion making wears the only thing she still has from her old potion mixing tools is the mixing pot," Terry said as their grandmother would cook up something in her kitchen.

"Right," Kevin agreed. "Sometimes, it's the best who have a hard time teaching others. Mostly because it comes so easily to them that they don't understand how other people don't see it the way they do."

There were a few groans of disappointment. None of them wanted to be faced with an incompetent teacher, and the prospect of there being _two_ to put up with... Harry wasn't the only one who looked at the High Table just then. As it happened, Professors Snape and Quirrell were actually speaking to each other, and the coincidence of it had them smothering smiles.

"He really does look unpleasant," Padma noted softly. "Professor Snape, I mean."

In truth, the hook-nosed Professor was the only one Padma could have been talking about. While Professor Quirrell was jumpy, he had a baby-faced look to him that made him seem harmless, really, unlike the Potions teacher, who had sallow skin, greasy black hair, and a generally unpleasant air to him.

"I heard he doesn't even want to teach Potions," replied Anthony, just as quietly. "Rumor is that he wants Professor Quirrell's job. That's what everyone says. And that he knows a lot about the Dark Arts."

The way Anthony said those words sobered the mood at their end of the table. Privately, Harry thought that what 'everyone' said was probably not the same as what Anthony's brother said, but it was easy to believe when one looked at the scowling man.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and the Headmaster got up to his feet once more. He hardly needed to wait, for the Hall fell silent immediately, and Professor Dumbledore smiled before saying, "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do to remember that as well."

Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table with a furlong look, but Harry wasn't too far away to notice the students being singled out including him and his friends. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone who is interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

The doors suddenly exploded shattering the wooden door to pieces sending them flying across the room. When the dust settled a huge figure stood in the doorway standing as tall as Hagrid. It's a young man incase in what looks like a high-tech yellow drive-suit. The left arm is replaced with a three-barrel cannon, the right is robotic with a grappling hook connected to it. The guys head is protected by a glass dome and body is incased in metal design to withstand the pressures of the deep ocean.

"Dead-Zone," Harry shouted seeing who it is. (3)

"What are you doing here?" Amber said as she and the others got up from their seats.

"I heard that you guys were going to Hogwarts so I decided to crash the party and see how you guys are doing and brought along so friends," Dead-Zone said as four other people came out from behind him.

"Birdman," Lisa said staring at a skinny guy with messy brown hair dress in nothing but overalls.

"Quake," Amber address a white blond girl dress like a break dancer.

"Viper," Sherry said to the girl around her and her sister's age dress in leather garments and a helmet like some off road bikers wear.

"And her pet spider Fang," Terry said as Viper is riding on top of a giant spider. Fang is as big as a full grown man and is a jumping spider.

"Let's just stop with the talk and go straight to the fighting part!" Dead-Zone shouted as he and his team charge at Harry and his friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the merge worlds of Marvel and DC –

"I pull all the leads I could get my hands on and I can't find out who that blue haired woman that attack Control Freak is," Robin said to the members of Teen Titans and the visiting X-Men members. They sat in the living room of Titans tower.

"How about asking the J.L. for some help?" Raven said as she floated in the air reading one of her mystical books.

"Or the Avengers," Husk asked as she watches Jubilee and Starfire go at it again.

"What's wrong all I ask Robin is if he would like to go on a date with me," Jubilee said as she stares flatly at the orange skin alien.

"You can't go and ask Robin in taking you out on a date," Starfire growls as her eyes started glowing.

"Hi guys," Cyborg, "Guess what I mange to make that cyber harness for Chamber to help him control his power better."

Chamber came in sporting a metal lower jaw and neck that continue to his chest, "Finally I can talk without using my telepathic powers."

"Like the new look," M said.

"Wow so cool. How do you use your powers now?" Beast Boy asked as he stares at the new style Chamber is sporting.

"I open my mouth and spit out a blast," Chamber answered.

"That's better then before," Skin said as he playing with Silky the giant moth caterpillar who happens to be Starfire's pet and giving him some of his chips.

"Guys what about these attacks?" Robin shouted, "All of the villains in the city have been attacked by the same blue hair woman. After she attacked Control Freak drained him of his energy. She has also done this to other villains as well. None of them can tell us anything as when they wake up none of them remember anything about why they were attack."

"So why should we care?" Chamber said, "If another hero is taking out the bad guys."

"Just means less bad guys around," Cyborg added.

"What you guys don't get it yet?" Beast Boy spoke up getting everyone's attentions, "Like in the comic 'City of Heroes' this woman is taking out all of the villains first so that we heroes will let down our guard than go around and take us out next. Because without any other villains around to get in her way she'll be able to take us out without any kind of trail that can lead to back to her."

He's met with uncomfortable silents from the group.

"Come on I might be right about the energy draining thing," Beast Boy sweated.

"Does he do this all the time?" M ask Raven.

"Yup he sure does," Raven said looking up from her book, "Better get use to it."

"Have you?" M ask again.

"Nope," Raven stated as she continue with her book.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Gotham City –

Catwoman stared at the precious stone as it sat in its showcase, still sparkling beautifully even in the dim light.

'Just a few lousy rent-a-cops, and a cheap security system to get by, and it's all mine,' she thought.

Not five minutes later, the case was empty, the guards lay unconscious on the floor and Catwoman was heading back to her home (the luxury apartment owned by her alter ego, Selina Kyle) with a very large diamond in her backpack.

This particular diamond was a very special prize and she was lucky to get her hands on it, since it was only supposed to be in Gotham City for a few days as part of the museum's occult exhibition. According to legend, thousands of years ago an ancient genie was imprisoned within this gemstone by the might of a hundred mages.

'Who cares about legends?' she thought, 'It's huge…and flawless! But still.'

She picks up the gem staring at it, "I wonder," she picks it up slowly rubbing its smooth surface, "Alright genie if you are in there, I wish that there's a way that Batman and I get together."

She looks around and saw nothing had change, "Well I had to least try." She gave the gem a kiss as she puts it on her bed stand before turning off the lights.

Sometime before dawn, a noise awoke Selina out of her sleep. She crawled out of bed and glanced around for a few moments, finally noticing that her beautiful new diamond was lying on the floor, broken into two separate pieces.

"It's ruined," she sobbed, not sensing the dark form taking shape behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in New York City –

Mary Jane Watson-Parker watch from the sidelines outside the modeling agency where she works as a fight has broking out in the building across the street. Her husband, Peter Parker, also known as the Amazing Spider-Man, is fighting off blue hair woman wearing a skin tight white suit with four spider legs popping out of her back. A Roman numeral is written just above her breasts XIV. Unfortunately, his webbing had proven to have almost no effect on it, the spider legs are sharp enough to be able to cut through the sticky strands in mere seconds. And that she could shoot out her own web also made things harder.

Dodging the woman's sharp pointy legs, Spider-Man grabbed a large pipe that was sticking up from the ruined floor and started pummeling the woman's spider legs as they try to stab him. The blows seemed to momentarily stun the woman, as her head swung side to side with the impact as she felt those blows through her legs. The reason for this fight was that she was chasing the Rhino who ran into the building smashing it before she was able to drain him of his energy. Then Spider-Man had to show up and try to stop her from getting away.

The woman viewed the red and blue costumed adversary before her with her eyes that seemed to show no emotion. While he maybe stronger then her she's much faster and with her spider legs she's able to strike faster then he could follow. It would only be a matter of time before she gets in a good hit.

Spider-Man realized he had to think of something fast. He couldn't continue like this for very much longer; sooner or later the Spider-Lady would connect with one of its many attacks. Shooting his webbing towards the ceiling, he pulled as hard as he could. The already damaged building gave way to Spider-Man's strength and caved in, burying the spider legged woman.

"Whew, I need a break when this is all over," he thought out loud. He barely made it outside the building before it collapsed completely, covering him in a cloud of dust.

"Hey what did you do to our sister?"

Coming out of the crowd two women who are twins step out from the mass of on lookers. There wasn't a single difference between them. That wasn't what surprised him. Their clothing seemed more erotic than functional. Each one was wearing the white suit that their sister was wearing except that they were missing over seventy percent of the fabric. Their mid sections were exposed, showing their belly buttons. Covering themselves were bikini bottoms and a tight white top that reached from the neck and down to the very bottom of the breasts. With their full figures the suits their wearing, was making them look incredible appealing. Like their sister each one had a Roman numeral written just above their breasts. The first one had XV written while the other had XVI. They wore white leather shin high boots with high heels. Their delicate hands had on gloves that ended just at their elbows.

Peter couldn't help but look at their bodies as many of the guys in the crowd are doing when he felt his danger sense going off. Looking around the crowd he spotted the reason as his wife MJ is giving him death glares, which he knows that when he gets home tonight would mean big trouble for him. Then his sense pointed behind him.

"He tried to crush me that's what," the Spider-Lady said in a calm voice getting herself free from the rubble.

"Alright then," XV said as fur started sprouting on her as she transforms as did XVI.

When the change was over in front of Spider-Man was a blue furred werewolf and a blue werecat. Both of them gain greater mass in height and body mass especially with their more enhanced figures as the reason why that so much of their outfits were missing became apparent as they needed them to be able to stretch when they transform to their much bigger forms.

"Well this is going to suck," Peter said as the three sisters close in on him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Avenger Manor sometime later –

"Wow Spider that was some butt whopping they gave you," She-Hulk said as she watch the video of the fight from earlier today. She and Iron Man had rushed to the scene in time to see the three sisters escape through a portal after they had thrown Spider around a bit. They took him but to get some medical treatment back at the manor.

"You should have call for some backup," Batman said who is visiting with Flash and Dr. Light (the good female one).

"But I wouldn't mind having to fight those babes," Flash said as he watch certain parts of the three sisters.

"Would you knock it off I'm going to have a hard enough time when I get home without this," Spider said as he sat in a chair getting bandage up by Wasp.

"You're married?" Dr. Light asked than seeing him nod she turn to her two teammates, "That makes you braver than most of the guys I know."

"Hey! What does that suppose to mean?" Flash ask as Batman turn his attention to her.

"That you guys are scared of commitment," she smugly said.

"That's so true," Mocking Bird said whose also watching the news report with She-Hulk.

"It took my husband awhile to pop the question," Wasp said.

"I was waiting for the right moment," Yellowjacket said who is formally known as Ant-Man.

"Sure you were," Wasp said as she, Mocking Bird and She-Hulk gave him flat looks making Yellowjacket sweat heavily from the stares he's getting from the women of the team.

"Who were they anyways?" Iron Man asked the JL members.

"They're not your villains?" Flash said.

"Nope never saw them before," Mocking Bird said.

"Robin did send a message that Beast Boy has the idea that there's a supervillain whose stealing energy from supervillain. Is also the one that went and merge our two worlds together so that it will be easier to takeover. These women are draining energy from people and objects so their leader will be restore to full power," Batman said earning him some stares, "I know, it sounds like something out of a corny Saturday morning cartoon plot."

"How interesting I for one wouldn't think that someone like you would ever watch cartoons," Catwoman said as she steps into the lobby where they are at.

"Selina what are you doing here?" Batman ask as the others all got ready to take her down but motion them to stand down.

"And how did you get by the security defenses?" Iron Man asked.

"Well for the first question I have recently acquired something that you should have an interest in as it's has something to do with family," Selina smiles as she walks right next to him before whispering into his ear, "Isn't that right Bruce."

Batman eyes widen as Selina never knew who he is under his mask, "How did you find out?"

"Well that has to do with the second question I met someone that let me get into here without going through those defenses. She's also told me about you Bats. And she's right now in the kitchen with that nice fellow Jarvis," Catwoman said as the Avenger members quickly got up running to see if the caretaker of the manor is still okay.

"Who's with you?" Batman asked as Selina just motions her to follow her to the kitchen. Flash and Dr. Light follow as well since they wanted to see where this is going.

In the kitchen the Avengers who are in the manor are currently looking onto the scene of Jarvis sitting at a table as a small girl is currently stuffing herself with cookies and milk. Jarvis is busy looking at a long yellow staff with a blue-green crystal ball on top that is much taller than the girl is. The girl in question is dress in a smaller version of Catwoman's costume but colored purple. Her fake cat ears are four times larger then the ones her older self is sporting and is wearing a yellow lens goggles over her eyes. Her suit is loose fitting and her suit collar is more like a loose fitting turtle-neck. A whip is wrapped around her waist that makes her look like she has a tail. (4) And she also has a small black cape like the one Batman is wearing.

"Who is she?" Batman asked Selina seeing that the girl is harmless.

"Hi baby," Selina smiling warmly at the small girl who stops eating looking up at her smiling with a milk mustache on her face.

She swallows what's in her mouth and what came out of her mouth surprise everyone in the room, "Hi mommy!" Than before they could recover from that information she turn to Batman, "Hi daddy!"

Selina smiles as she waves her hand in front of Bruce who wasn't moving or even breathing just having a shock look on his face. "I knew this would happen," she places her index finger on his head and push lightly tipping him over flat onto his back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma and Madhat arrive to another world but which one did they landed in is the question. And who is the little girl who is calling Catwoman mommy and Batman who fainted daddy. I gave you guys a big clue to who she is so you guys can figure it out. And Anarchy is up to something as he's sending an old villain to a world that's cover with water and where there's fruit that gives people powers but sink like a stone.

Author's Notes

1 – The clothes style that Yugi wore during Battle City.

2 – How many people out there can disagree with that?

3 – Some places in the ocean are known as dead-zones.

4 – The costume that Catwoman wears in 'The Batman'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	63. Road Trip

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 53 – Road Trip

"Watch that first step!" Mad Hat shouted as he landed on his feet while Ranma falls on his face as they exited the portal they travel through.

"Why is it that traveling like that is always such a pain?" Ranma said as he waited for his stomach to settle down before getting on his feet.

"You are just not used to traveling through portals yet," Mad smile at him.

"Where are we anyways?" Ranma ask him.

"Before you can face me and Dark you are going to have to become much stronger," Mad smirks, "And I'm not just talking about in body but in spirit as well. That's why we're here."

"And where… are… we?" Ranma said as he looks around and saw that they're in an alleyway in a city with modern buildings and cars zooming by on the streets, "Wait this place it's…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the city –

"RANMA NO BAKA! COME BACK HERE! I WORKED ALL DAY ON THIS AND YOU'RE GOING TO EAT IT!"

"Ran-Chan! I made this okonomiyaki just for you!"

"Airen! Come and eat too, too delicious Ramen!"

"Darling comeback and eat some of my food!"

"Husband come and eat my takeout!"

Ranma Saotome, age 16 and cursed to turn into a girl when splashed with cold water, ran for his life. He knew that eating any one of the girl's cooking would be hazardous to his health. Eating Akane's cooking would have been akin to suicide, and eating the delicious foods of his other two fiancées would be no better, as a certain uncute tomboy would bash him anyway for not eating the toxic concoction she claimed to be sukiyaki. Ranma was pretty sure that sukiyaki was not supposed to be able to continuously change colors. He also recalled that sukiyaki was not supposed to move. Eating Ukyo's food while filling would just get the other girls angry. Shampoo and Kodachi's food would have a good chance of being drug up with something. Kaori takeout food is nice to eat and all but if he eats it the same thing with eating Ukyo's food would happen.

Meanwhile, in another section of Tokyo, two girls were racing down the streets. Well, one of them was racing down the streets. She had red hair and was taller than her friend. The other, who had a globe of blonde hair and a very cute appearance, was being held by the arm and was shouting for her companion to slow down. At the speed they were traveling at, the blonde girl's feet were far off the ground and she was in the air like a windsock. The red head was barreling down the streets at such a pace that people were being knocked down in the jet wash of her passing.

"A-Ko! Slow down!" C-Ko shouted as she saw several small automobiles nearly get overturned from her friend's frantic run.

"Can't or we'll be late to the sale!" A-Ko shouted as she kept on running.

"Hi A-Ko," another redhead girl riding a bicycle dress in a school uniform shouted as she pedals at the same speed the other redhead is running at. With her mouth wide open the other two girls could see that she has a pair of small fangs. (1)

"Hi Nuku-Nuku," C-Ko shouted to the cat brain android.

"Off to the big sale too?" A-Ko shouted.

"Yup!" Nuku-Nuku said as they race down the street.

"Watch out!" Ranma shouted as he ran into A-Ko who was push onto Nuku-Nuku's bike causing them all to crash into a lamp pole ending up in a dog pile with Ranma on the bottom, which always seems to happen with him.

"Ranma are you okay?" a young woman around 17 years old and wearing a pink and white maids outfit, she had brown hair that ran down to the middle of her back with one lock braided and ending just in front of her shoulder. She easily lifted the three girls and the bike off of him with one arm before she pulls Ranma up before letting the three girls fall back down.

"Thanks May," Ranma said quickly running down the street shouting back, "Say hi to Kazuya when you see him."

"I'll will!" May shouted as Ranma's five fiancées ran by after their reluctant boyfriend to get him to eat their food. And if he happens to eat the other girl's food instead of theirs, they're going to give him a good bashing.

Meanwhile the redheads who Ranma knock down are busy on their hands on knees looking for something. "Where's my money?" A-Ko shouted as she searches the ground for her purse.

"Hey where's mine?" Nuku-Nuku said as she lost hers as well.

"They fell into the storm drain," C-Ko said as she waited for her head to stop spinning.

"What!" A-Ko shouted, "I've been saving up for weeks for this sale!"

"Oh I was going to buy something nice for Mr. Kyusaku," Nuku-Nuku sniffed.

"Damn that Ranma Saotome!" A-Ko shouted to the heavens, "Let's get him!" She grabs C-Ko's arm and ran after him.

"Slow down!" C-Ko shouted as she once again was drag by her friend flapping in the air.

"Wait for Nuku-Nuku!" the cat brain girl shouted as she took off like a rocket on her bike.

"Wait don't hurt him!" May shouted to them as she took off as well since Ranma is Kazuya's cousin and all.

Ranma took a look back and saw that A-Ko, C-Ko, Nuku-Nuku and May have join the chase. He leaps across train tracks as a train came through making the girls chasing him wait till the train pass before they can give chase again. And according to Murphy's law he ran face first into a big set of bumpers knocking him flat on his back. Looking up he couldn't help but stare in wonder and awe at the three women he ran into. Her beautiful face was framed by long pink hair in a high ponytail. The girl was dressed in a maid uniform of an unusual design. A one-piece blue dress with puffed up short sleeves, with the hem of the skirt ending at the upper thighs. Her legs were encased in long socks reaching past the knee and ending in the lower thighs. She also wore white and blue buckled shoes. Over the dress was a maid's apron and a vest with frilly shoulders, kept in place by a buckled wide blue belt. She wore elbow length blue gloves, over which are worn white fingerless gloves. A red bowtie at her throat, a maid's cap at the crown of her head and a red bow, which tied her hair. The overall impression was a uniform that allowed for great freedom of movement. The outfit showed off her figure well as she had the curves and bust that would make Shampoo green with envy. Steel Angel Kurumi, and whose ample bust his face bumped into.

The second girl's face is pretty with her brown hair cut in a long bowel cut style. She was dressed in a skintight dark navy body suit, which showed off her physique. A small apron was tied around her waist, over a white overcoat of unusual design. The chest area was exposed, emphasizing and contrasting her breasts. The coat was flared wide open at front, giving the observer a good view of her lower limbs, ending in a long wide tail with a rounded end. The shoulder pads were unusually long and narrow, looking like the over wing shoulders of the formal wear worn by the Tokugawa samurai. Two big gold colored buttons on the left side secured the coat. The same type of buttons also fastened the shoulder pads to the sleeves of the overcoat. The entire ensemble was capped by light blue navy tie around the collar and a white maid's cap. She also wore elbow length gloves with blue fingertips, over white fingerless gloves with glue trim. The calf-length boots worn was also white with blue trim. The uniform allowed for complete freedom of movement. Steel Angel Saki.

The last girl has blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. She wore a blue, red and green suit with white gloves. Her midriff and some of her legs were exposed. Long blue boots covered the lower parts of the legs. A green triangle was on her forehead and she had green earrings pierced on her ears. A blue hat rested on top of her head with two pig tails. Unlike the first two she's much least built than the other two women. Steel Angel Karinka.

"Hi Master!" the three Steel Angels said smiling at their master who freed them, awakening them from that old temple they were kept at. After he crashed through the roof being sent flying by the tomboy breaking the statues that were keep inside of, ending up with him kissing all three of them.

Ranma sweated as he saw that look in their eyes, "Hi girls!" Than he notice that the train had pass and his five fiancées are glaring daggers at him as they still don't like the idea that he has three sexy female androids that call him master. Knowing that talking to them is pointless, Ranma took off again and the Steel Angels hot on his heels giving chase.

In another part of the city a young man with brown hair and some scars on his face is helping with making a stage for the school festival. Sousuke Sagara a Sergeant in the Uruz regiment of the Mithril anti-terrorism force and uses the call sign Uruz-7. Raised as a guerrilla fighter since the age of 8 in the nation of Helmajistan, he hones his survival instincts which enable him to become a highly skilled AS pilot and an elite soldier. His current mission to protect Kaname forces him to cope with an unfamiliar and peaceful lifestyle, forcing many awkward and comical situations. His over-protectiveness usually annoys Kaname to no end.

Kaname Chidori a blue hair schoolgirl who always has a fan around to smack Sousuke when he does something wrong, which is every other day, is barking orders to the rest of their classmates as they set up the stage. Taking pictures of the work being done is Kyoko Tokiwa, Chidori's camera-toting best friend. She is constantly trying to bring Chidori and Sagara together, however impossible it may seem given Sagara's tendency to blow things up at whim. Helping with the painting Mizuki Inaba a second-year student at Jindai High School. Mizuki is an emotionally intense girl and views Kaname as her rival; thanks to the unwanted attention her boyfriend Shirai was paying to Kaname. And with lights is Shinji Kazama, Sousuke's AS loving classmate. He shares the same amount of passion to AS as Sousuke and could be considered Sousuke's best school friend other than Kaname. His father is Shintaro Kazama and a secretary of Narashino's Assault Machine Troop, his love for AS began when his dad failed to become an AS pilot. As a result of his father's failure, Shinji strives to discover the result of the failure and to fulfill his father's dream of becoming a pilot. And with his three club members Issei Tsubaki, a nearsighted martial arts specialist who becomes Sousuke's rival, Is helping with the putting the set together.

Sousuke is sweating bullets as Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa was on vacation again and got into the schoolgirl act again. Being the charming yet seemingly fragile Captain of the revered TDD-1 (Tuatha de Danaan) 'Toy Box' submarine, she is a child prodigy who rose to such a high rank at the age of only sixteen. Her high level of mathematical and scientific adeptness is dwarfed only by her brother's, which seems to have given her a sense of inferiority. She is also fairly clumsy, but she has shown to be a very good swimmer. She has an interest in Sousuke that extends beyond a professional one, generating a love triangle she shares with Sousuke Sagara and Kaname Chidori. And it's his job to protect her.

"Coming through!" Ranma shouted as he ran across the stage, quickly followed by his girlfriends and the other girls that join the chase as well. The students were all thrown around from the wind and dust that the chase made as it zoomed by, throwing bodies and objects around. When the dust that was kick up settled the students saw all of their hard work are in ruins.

"Wasn't that Ranma Saotome just now?" Tessa said as she pulls herself out of the wooden barrel she jumps into when she saw the big chase scene coming their way. She has heard reports about Ranma from Sorsuke as they have met a few times as well that Ranma's father is a wanted man.

"Yes it was," Sousuke said getting up from where he was thrown.

"RANMA!" Issei growls as he pulls himself out of the rumble that was once the main stage. Several other students also burst out of the rumble, dark auras surrounded them.

Bits of wood flew into the air as a close fist punch its way through the rumble, the fist belonging to Kaname. A huge battle aura surrounds her with fire in her eyes, "Tomorrow is the festival and because of that jerk Ranma Saotome it's in ruins! Let's get him!"

"GET RANMA!" the students shouted as they all took off running after the leader of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

The chase ran through the entire downtown area of Tokyo before heading back toward the Tendo home. Sitting on the back porch, Genma and Soun were playing one of their many games of shogi. Kasumi was busy hanging up the wash while Nabiki was watching television in the living room with aunt Nodoka. Just as the chase was about to end up into a violent free-for-all when Ranma and the girls came near the house, everyone stopped in their tracks and looked toward the sky as they heard a loud whining sound. They all gasped as they saw a glowing object plummeting toward the house. The citizens of Nerima also looked up and saw what appeared to be a glowing ball of light, but many paid it little mind. Ever since Ranma and his father had come to Japan, they had grown used to the craziness that had become commonplace.

When the object crash into the backyard after going through the outer wall, they saw that it wasn't a single object but made up of Kuno, Ryoga and Mousse batter forms. Looking where they had came from, they saw a man wearing a black hooded cloak walking down the street. On his back is a big sword that he carried with an air of grace around him.

"Hey, are you the one that did this to them?" Ranma shouted at the cloak figure.

"Yes," the figure said as he continues to walk towards the group in front of the Tendo home, "They attack me, so I decided to teach them a lesson, but with dealing with idiots like those three the lesson is nothing but a waste of time. Now for you and the rest of the household of fools."

"We won't let you hurt Master!" the three Steel Angles shouted as they flew at him coming in at three directions.

The cloak man blocks each of their attacks as their arms and legs, becoming a blur as they attacking from both front and his sides. Ranma eyes widen as he watches this man's display of speed and power, even he couldn't keep up with Kurumi and her sisters when they go all out like that. The man jumps back pulling out his sword, let out a powerful swing creating a gust of wind that blew the three Steel Angels through the air. All three slam into a wall breaking through it.

"Hey that's not nice!" Nuku-Nuku shouted as two robotic cat ears sprang out from her head. She ran roaring her hands ready to tear him into pieces at the cloak man like a cat which she is. That's when he pulls out a ball of yarn tossing it in front of her. Nuku-Nuku quickly forgets about him as she begins playing with the ball letting him walk on by her.

"Stand back I'll handle him!" A-Ko said as she shoves Ranma back into the crowd behind him. She charges at him at super sonic speed ready to give him a good pounding. She knows that her bracelets would be able to block that sword of his as her mom taught her how to block bullets like she does. She gave out an eep as he suddenly raise his left arm with the bracelet transforming into a blaster like in the Mega Man games. She tries to stop as she sees the barrel glowing but at the speed she's going at she couldn't as he fires blasting her over the crowd crashing into the Tendo's living room.

"A-Ko!" C-Ko shouted running into the house to help her friend.

"My turn," Ranma shouted as he made a running leap at the man, "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma throws hundreds of punches at the man but was shock to see him blocking each one with one hand with open hand blocks. Ranma seeing this wouldn't work he brought his hands together and shouted, "Moko Takabisha!" He was stuck speechless as the man slaps his energy attack away like something out of Dragonball Z.

"Now its mine," the man said as he seemed to teleport in front of Ranma slamming the butt of his sword into his stomach sending him flying into the Tendo's backyard.

"Ranma!" the five fiancées shouted seeing their fiancée the best martial artist of their generation getting toss aside.

"Come on Sousuke," Issei shouted, "Let's get him."

"I hit him low," Sousuke said getting a small machine gun ready while getting out a flash grenade. He pulls the pin throwing it at the man blowing up on contact making the man cover his eyes as the flash hits him.

"And I hit him high!" Issei shouted jumping into the air as Sousuke runs below firing away at the man with his gun.

The man throws his cloak into the air covering him from sight. Sousuke tears through the cloak with his gun riddling it with bullet holes but nothing was behind it when he made a hole big enough to see pass the cloak. A scream alerted everyone to look up to see the man knock Issei out of the air with a kick sending him crashing into the ground. Sousuke raise his gun and fired away but the man spun downwards evading the bullets as he landed in front of him. With a single swing of his sword he cuts Sousuke's gun in half and follows through with an open palm strike sending him flying into several of his classmates.

With his cloak off the remaining people left standing got their first good look at him. Standing before them is a raven hair man. He's wearing a hat like the one they seen Indian Jones wear in the movies. He wore a white colored sleeveless body armor with yellow outlines that also has on large dome shape shoulder guards. It was smooth and curved so that an attacking weapon would slide off of it. Underneath it he wore a long sleeve red shirt and blue pants, a small blue cape hang from his left side.

"Who are you?" Ranma said getting back up. Ukyo and Kaori ran to his sides helping him up. Then he got his first look at the man's face and felt like he's looking into a mirror but the face is much older than he has.

"That cocky and irritating attitude of yours," the man said as he looks down at Ranma in the eyes that reflected the same blue eyes as his, "I can't ever believe I was ever like that."

"Wait you're…" Akane mumble as she slowly realizes who they're staring at looking between the man's face and Ranma's.

"It's Ranma," May said as her computerize brain inputted all data before coming out with an answer, "He's different but he's still Ranma."

"What you're me?" Ranma said staring at his older counterpart.

"Yes I am," his older self said, "I go by the name of Jones now. Ranma Jones at your service." (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

A man that's clearly an imposing figure, possesses great physical strength, and wielding a sharp axe limb where his right arm suppose to be, using it with grim power, enough to split a steel fence down the center with one swing as well as commands fear of those around him. He's tapping his right hand on his axe hand as he waited for something. He's Axe Hand Morgan a former commander of the Navy before he was beaten by a kid in a straw hat.

"I hope that this isn't going to be a waste of time," Morgan said as he waited in a ghost town that use to be a major sea port till the coral reef that protected the coast was destroy because of the run off from the town, causing the foundations of the port to wash away. (3)

"Cool your jet's he'll be here," a man dress as a clown said as a crew of clowns are looking through the abandon town for anything worth taking. He is, Buggy the Clown. His appearance is best described as a mix between a blue-haired clown and a stereotypical pirate, with crossbones face-paint. The big, red nose on his face is his real nose and he is very, very touchy about it. He once destroyed an entire town when a couple of kids made fun of his nose. He is the captain of Buggy's Band, another pirate group, and his first mate is Mohji the Lion Tamer, while his second mate is Cabaji the Acrobat who rides on a unicycle. Buggy accidentally consumed the Bara Bara (Chop Chop, or Split Split) Fruit, a Devil Fruit, which allows him to separate his body parts and control them independent of each other, but robbed him of the ability to swim which he used to be best known for. The abilities gained from this fruit also make Buggy immune to attacks from knives or swords; any such attack just separates him into his component parts. In addition, most of his body is capable of flying through the air - with the crucial exception of his feet.

"I hope it be wroth it," a tall woman said with a huge metal club on her back that she carries without any strain. She is Alvida, who used to be obese. She used to be in charge of the Alvida Pirates Crew. She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the 4 Seas; if someone disagrees, she'll smash the offender with an Iron club. She imprisoned a boy name Koby to be her cabin boy after he had boarded her ship by accident. She was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy freeing Koby, but she later comes back with the power of the Sube Sube (Slip Slip) Fruit, which makes her skinny, smooth and sexy, and immune to most attacks as they just slip right off. In Rogue Town, she helped Buggy the Clown attempt to execute Luffy, but fails once more.

A heavy fog started rolling in across the sea, darkening the sky. The heavy fog completely engulfed the port town, making everyone in the town stumble around as they could hardly make out their hands in front of their faces. A giant ship suddenly came out of the fog that dwarfed any ship that any of them had ever seen before. It was built over two miles high. Such a leviathan could not be constructed out of mere lumber or steel. It looked to be built out of bone that shined with a dark glow. How could it sail across the sea without any sails none of them could figure out as there's no way a ship could sail across the ocean without a mast and sails. The figurehead of the ship was a beastling skull over three miles high with fangs twisting in jagged lengths reaching two thirds of a mile. No creature that any of them in the port town knew of could grow to that size. The fog that surrounds the ship came out of vents on the side of the ship coming from an unknown source.

The massive ship stopped as it was about to run aground. The pirates on the docks step back as the massive jaws of the figurehead open the lower set crashing into the wooden dock, breaking it under its tremendous weight. Once the loading ramp of the ship has been lowered the crew of the ship began marching down. The crewmembers of the giant ship are all dark skin and wearing black armor, tall and powerfully built they created an aura of fear around them. They lined the rumps sides holding strange looking muskets parting so that a man dress in armor, wearing a mask half black and half red to walk pass. A strange looking merman walk aside him but his face looks more like a real sharks head than the mermen usually have. Strapped onto his back is a large anchor, that must have weighed about a ton but he carried it easily with little effort. On the mask mans other side is a pale skin woman and long, flowing purple hair with pointed ears poking beneath it. She carries a large double-bladed claymore style sword on his belt. But what surprised Buggy and the others was that she has a pair of bat like wings on her back.

"You're the one that sent us those letters?" Morgan said as he dealt with people like them before but he never dealt with someone of this kind of scale before.

"Yes I did," the man in the mask said, "I call myself Anarchy, and I call all of you here today for one reason. I have a proposition for you three."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later –

The oceans mild breeze flowed freely through the open sails of the Going Merry, as the ship's crew went about their leisurely habits as there was nothing to do till they reach the next port. Monkey D. Luffy was relaxing on the sheep head bowsprit, looking out towards the massive blue ocean, sparkling under the late morning sun. When Luffy was young he met a band of pirates led by a kindly person named Red-Haired Shanks. Luffy befriended that band of pirates and from that moment on wanted to become a pirate as well. During his time spent with Shanks, Luffy ate a Devil Fruit (known as the Gum-Gum, or Rubber Fruit) and unwittingly turned himself into a Rubber man capable of stretching, inflating, or bouncing back impact based attacks. Because Luffy didn't know the nature of the fruit they remained friends, but after that Luffy seemed to be even more defensive of Shanks's seemingly meek band of pirates. After Luffy stood up to a local bandit that insulted Shanks and his crew, Luffy got caught up in a hostage situation and was later rescued by Shanks. However the incident cost Shanks his arm. Shortly after, Shanks set sail along with his crew, but before leaving he made Luffy promise that one day he would become a grand pirate and left his straw hat as a parting gift.

Luffy has since worked diligently on keeping that promise and is known famously as 'Straw Hat Luffy,' or simply 'Straw Hat.' Luffy now aims not only to be a grand pirate, but to become King of the Pirates. Most people don't take his goal seriously, until they see his absurd strength. Even the Marines started to take him more seriously after he defeated several known pirates such as Captain Morgan, Captain Buggy the Clown, Captain Kuro, Don Krieg and Arlong. Then they set up a 30 million Berry reward on his head which eventually becomes 100 million Berries after he defeated Sir Crocodile who was one of the former 7 Warlords of the Sea before he was defeated by Luffy.

Usopp, not far from Luffy, was concocting explosive mixtures for bullets to shoot with his slingshot. Unfortunately, the mixture made a small explosion that covered his dark face with black soot, which made him sneeze convulsively. Usopp was the local liar in his hometown of Syrup Village. Usopp is the son of Yasopp, a pirate who is part of Red-Haired Shank's crew. He lies to relieve himself of the pain of having his father not coming back in time to save his mother from dying from an illness. He first began this practice when he started yelling to his mother that pirates were coming in the hopes that it would strengthen her spirits enough to keep her alive. After he started doing so, he just continued to do so. Many of the villagers make a show of chasing him and throwing things at him for running through the town, but they are used to his antics. Some villagers even use his daily run through town as a sort of alarm clock. He also makes up stories about adventures to entertain Kaya, who was sick and had to stay in bed all day.

The other aspect of Usopp besides his lying is his cowardice; he is a very timid person, or so he thinks. In extremely stressful situations, Usopp has proven to be far more courageous than he believes himself to be. He may display cowardice, but shows great resolve when his friends are threatened or mocked by outsiders. Despite his lack of physical strength compared to other members of the crew, Usopp seems to be much more resilient than his comrades. He suffers injuries in almost every fight he ever participates in, but shrugs them off after a very short period of time. Part of this is the result of care by the Straw Hat's very capable doctor, but part of it seems to be a natural ability to absorb punishment. He uses a slingshot to fight with as well keep a large bag of tricks that surprise even the strongest of foes. What is more, Usopp possesses a genius for invention, practical engineering, and strategy. Amongst his many contraptions is a staff that can generate rain and lightning storms, which he built for Nami. He is also very artistic, and drew the Straw Hat Pirates Jolly Roger.

Zoro was at the back of the boat taking a long nap, his loud snores were unnoticed by the crew. Zolo originally was a Pirate-hunter, with ambitions of becoming the greatest swordsman in the World. However a moment of kindness landed Zolo in trouble with Helmeppo, the wimpy son of the Marine captain Axe-Hand Morgan. Zolo joined Monkey D. Luffy's crew after being saved from execution by the Navy, and is now one of Luffy's 'straw-hat pirates'. His dream is to be the greatest swordsman in the world, and only joined Luffy to accomplish that goal, though Luffy doesn't mind. Zolo also occasionally gets into verbal (and sometimes physical) fights with the ship's cook, Sanji. He also has an extremely bad sense of direction.

Zolo has gained his powers through hard work and training in his sword techniques. Zolo also has stamina enough to survive wounds strong enough to kill most normal men instantly. With his 'santō-ryū', he has created extremely deadly attacks. His three-sword-fighting skill is unique as the last sword is held by teeth. Before the sudden death of his childhood rival Kuina (Kuina was injured in the English anime, while Kuina died in the manga and Japanese version of the anime), Zolo fought with two swords but after her death, Zolo started using her sword - Wadō Ichimonji - in addition to his other two, to fulfill his promise to Kuina that one of them would be the greatest of swordsmen. He is usually more lazy when the Straw Hat crew isn't fighting, spending almost all of his leisure time (as in, whenever he isn't fighting or training) sleeping soundly.

The ships cook, Sanji busied himself in the kitchen wondering what to do with the tangerines from Nami's orchard. With thoughts filled with Nami, Sanji decided he would make her his special Tangerine Sorbet, and one for Nico Robin too. He has superb fighting skills that only make use of the lower part of the body, in an effort to minimize damage to his hands which would impair his cooking skills. Naturally, Sanji uses an array of powerful and varied kicking moves when he fights that he learned from Zeff who use to be known as Red-Shoes the pirate because of his lethal kicks bathing his legs in his enemies blood. Sanji dreams of one day finding the All Blue a place in the ocean where all of the fishes of the sea could be found, somewhere in the Grand Line.

Sanji was Zeff's protégé and sous-chef, and the two had a long history together. Nine years earlier, Zeff (who was a pirate at the time) attacked the ship that Sanji was working on as a cook; however, both ships were caught in a sudden storm, and both sank. Zeff managed to save the young Sanji from drowning and the two were washed onto a rock outcropping, high above the sea. Despite their good fortune, however, there was little food for them: a few rations had washed onto the rock with them, but there was no vegetation, no animals, and no way to reach the water to fish. Splitting up what little rations remained, Zeff ordered Sanji to sit at the other end of the island, and look for a ship. Sanji protested Zeff keeping a large sack for himself, but Zeff brushed him off, saying that as an adult, his stomach was bigger. Days passed. Sanji had no more food, but there was still no sign of a ship. Many weeks afterward an emaciated Sanji decided to take a chance, and kill the old man for his food. He did not kill Zeff, however: when he slashed open the old man's sack in a fit of rage, he discovered that there was no food inside, only treasure. To his horror, he realized that Zeff had eaten one of his own legs to survive. (4) Wracked with guilt, Sanji agreed that if they were rescued, he would help Zeff find a restaurant on the water, so that those at sea would not have to go hungry. Soon after, a ship appeared, and they were spared from death.

Chopper grinded special chemicals in his mixing bowl, making more Rumble Balls for any upcoming battle that's to come. Chopper was originally an ordinary reindeer with the slight oddity of a blue nose which caused other reindeer to treat him as an outcast (always making him follow the herd from far back), but when the young reindeer ate the Human-Human Fruit, he was even more ostracized from his herd (and with the increase in intelligence granted by the fruit, now acutely aware of it) and stuck out on his own. Unfortunately for Chopper, his attempts at communicating with the humans on Drum Island proved disastrous, and he was shot by villagers who mistook him for a monster. Luckily, though, he was rescued by the quack Dr. Hiriluk, who named him and took him in as his friend and 'assistant'. Although his deeds were of dubious medical value, Dr. Hiriluk became Chopper's role-model. Hiriluk taught Chopper his philosophy on life, his strong faith in the Jolly Roger as a symbol of strength against all odds, and his belief in a panacea that would one day cure all illness. The two went from house to house, administering their 'cures' in a country where all doctors not sanctioned by King Wapol were banned.

When Hiriluk's health took a turn for the worse, however, Chopper found himself left out in the cold once again as the old man (apparently) didn't want Chopper to watch him die. But once Chopper found out what was going on, he was determined that he would find something to cure his mentor and only friend. He soon found what he was looking for: a special kind of mushroom with a skull-and-crossbones prominently displayed. Remembering what he overheard by some villagers that certain special type of mushroom can heal every illness, Chopper steals Hiriluk's favorite medical book to find the miracle mushroom. Chopper's arduous journey was a success, although he risked his life and suffering almost fatal injuries his left horn had been broken. Hiriluk overwhelmed with tears of gratitude, ate the mushroom to show his love and appreciation to Chopper, but Chopper would later find out from Dr. Kureha that he had given Dr. Hiriluk a fatal dose of poison. In other words, the wrong mushroom. But Hiriluk was not to live much longer, anyway. Declaring that he had had a wonderful life, he committed suicide by blowing himself up outside of Drum Castle before being killed by the poison, for Chopper's sake, where he wanted to heal the sick before he died. As per Hiriluk's last wish, Dr. Kureha the last remaining doctor not owned by the Government took Chopper in and taught him 'real' medicine for the next 6 years. Chopper worked as hard as he could, in order to one day create the panacea that he longed to have saved Dr. Hiriluk with.

However, Chopper's isolated life in Drum Castle (which he and Dr. Kureha annexed after the King fled) would one day come to an end with the arrival of Monkey D. Luffy and his Pirate crew. Chopper, naturally distrustful of humans, was not pleased (nor was this helped by Luffy and Sanji's shared desire to cook and eat him). But when Chopper showed both his medical powers and his skills in battle against the returned forces of King Wapol, Luffy offered (forced) him the (as-yet unfilled) position of Ship's Doctor in his crew. While Chopper was at first unwilling to leave, he remembered Dr. Hiruluk wishing Chopper to sail around and seeing the world on his own and with his desire to broaden his medical horizons, he decides to join Luffy and his crew. Fleeing the castle with the Straw Hat Pirates, Chopper was given a send-off of gigantic proportions: Kureha had turned the snow into pink 'cherry blossoms,' the very same that Hiruluk had researched over 30 years that would one day, cure the people of Drum of their 'sickness of the heart,' passed to Dr. Kureha as one of his last request before death. Overcome with tears, Chopper bade a fond farewell to his birthplace and mentors, setting out to sea for the first time in his life.

As for Nami and Robin, they were both sitting on leisure chairs, reading; Robin, with the Mystic Rainbow book, and Nami with her newspaper. Robin has had a bounty of 79 million berries on her head since she was 8 years old, during an incident in which she supposedly destroy six buster call ships through the use of the powers she gained by the eating the Hana Hana no Mi (Flower Flower fruit) But it was proven wrong in her flashback. The fruit's power enables her to conjure up multiple replicas of her body parts (most often her arms) upon any surface she is able to see. She is very powerful and dexterous as a result. She is a mysterious and serious person who appears quiet and shy. She was thought by those around her to be cold and mean, but it was proven that she is actually a kind person who always thinks before she acts. She often times only speaks when something interesting or important has happened. She loves to study history, and follows the Straw Hat pirates for comfort and freedom to study and reads most of the time.

Nico Robin is one of the few alive (if not the only one) who can read the ancient language scripted on poneglyph tablets, which contain records of ancient history. She is in search of the True History Text, which contains the details of an unrecorded period in her world's history. This text is believed to have been brought to the last island of The Grand Line, Raftel, by Gol D. Roger. She is at the same time very famous and yet very unpopular among the general public; the government is afraid of her because she can decipher poneglyphs, which some believe contain details capable of reviving ancient weapons that have the power to destroy the world. In reality, Robin has stated that she does not care about ancient weapons. Her ability to read Poneglyphs is the true reason for her bounty; "sinking six ships" is a lie from the government. She never addresses the crew by name, and instead uses titles, such as Navigator-san (Miss Navigator, Nami), Swordsman-san (Mr. Swordsman, Zoro), Long nose-kun ( Long nose, Usopp), etc. This is probably a habit she learned in Baroque Works. However, more recently she calls Luffy by name.

Nami is formerly a renowned female thief that would steal only from pirates. She is quite greedy and hot tempered, but is also very intelligent and kind, occasionally. She is anything but interested in joining Luffy's crew at first. But after an incident with Buggy the Clown, Nami forms a temporary alliance with Luffy. Nami is an orphan found by Belle-Mère, a female naval marine, on a battlefield as an infant. The marine adopted her along with Nojiko, another child, and the three became as close as a real family. However, this ended when the infamous Fish-man Pirate Arlong took over their village. Because Belle-Mère could not pay for her entire family's monthly fee for living, Belle-Mère resisted Arlong and was killed. Then Nami was kidnapped and forced to become a Map Maker for Arlong. However, Arlong struck a deal with Nami: if she brought him one hundred million Berries, he would free her village. She spent eight years making maps and stealing treasure from Pirates in order to buy back her village. It was during this time that she met Luffy during the situation with Buggy in Orange Town and temporarily joined up him with the reasoning that she will get most of the treasure that is found.

After helping defeat Kuro in Syrup Village and reaching the Baratie restaurant with Luffy, Nami took off with the crews loot and ship and headed for Arlong Park. Nami was only 7 million berries short of fulfilling her end of the deal, but Arlong shamelessly used a corrupt band of marines to steal all the money, thus ensuring that Nami would forever be in his crew, without breaking his promise. Later, after Luffy arrives and seeing how distraught Nami is, goes and deals with Arlong defeating him. Nami's village is freed, Nami rejoins Luffy's crew as a permanent member. Nami uses a three piece staff to fight with, and during the battle of Alabasta, she uses a weather manipulating staff Usopp created for her, the Clima-Tact, to fight. The weapon is actually partly used for party tricks, but using certain combinations, Nami turns the tomfoolery of Usopp into a deadly force to be reckoned with, and is able to defeat one of the strongest members of the Baroque Works, Miss Doublefinger.

All of them went about their ways, unknowing of the latest outburst that was about to come. "Guys there's a mountain floating in the ocean!" Usopp shouted as he looks over the railing of the ship.

None of the crew bother to look besides Chopper, "Wow it is a mountain floating in the sea."

"What there is?" Luffy shouted joining the two at the railings, "There is a mountain and it's floating like a boat!"

"Wait that's no mountain," Nami said as she uses a telescope to have a better look at the huge object a couple of miles away from them.

"What else could it be?" Sanji ask as he tries to make out the object.

"It's a ship," Robin said as she uses her powers to make eyes appear on a giant seagull that's flying towards the huge object to have a better look, "The ones that are running the ship are dress in armor that I don't recognize as any kind that I have seen before. There's also a bunch of people dress like clowns on the deck. This ship is unlike anything I have seen before it's so big and it doesn't have any sails or mast for it to sail with."

"What's Buggy and his crew doing there?" Nami ask to herself as they haven't seen him for awhile now.

Robin than spotted a man with an axe for a hand stepping onto the deck, followed by a merman that has a sharks head coming out of the steering room. The merman pointed at the bird that Robin is using to spy on the ship straining her powers as it's getting out of her range already. One of the armor figures pointed a musket at the bird and fired causing Robin to stumble back as her connection was suddenly cut off.

"Are you okay?" Nami said as she helps her back on her feet.

"Yes I'm okay," Robin said shaking it off, "There was a man with an axe for his right arm and a merman that has a sharks head on that ship. The shark order one of the crew to firer at the bird I was using. I don't know whether they know that I was spying or like Luffy hungry for some roast bird."

"A guy with an axe for an arm," Luffy said to himself, "I wonder why that sounds familiar?"

"What you don't remember?" Zolo said waking up from his nap, "He must be Captain Morgan the Navy commander at Shell Town where you and I first met."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell," Luffy said causing the rest of the crew to sweatdrop at their captain.

"Where you think they're heading?" Chopper said as he watches the ship getting smaller as it sailed away from their ship.

"Let's see," Nami said as she looks over one of her maps, "If they continue to head that way they'll end up in the… What? They're heading there?"

"Going where Nami?" Usopp ask.

"That ship is heading for the Navy headquarters for the South Blue," Nami said checking her map to be sure, "It's the most fortified Navy base in the four oceans no one besides Gol D. Roger has ever made an attack on it and got away afterwards."

"Luffy we need to follow that ship," Robin spoke up, "I have an idea why it's going there."

"Why?" Zolo ask.

"Because the reason why it's the most fortified Navy Base is because it also doubles as a vault. It houses the largest number of poneglyph tablets that the Navy has collected and keeps under lock and key. They must be after the tablets there," Robin explains, "Which will mean big trouble for us later. From the bits of information, while I was still working for Crocodile, that I managed to gather, the poneglyph tablets being kept there are blueprints for weapons that are so dangers that the reason why Gol D. Roger attacked the base was that he wanted to get those tablets."

"But even Gold Roger never managed to break into the base he was forced to retreat, even if he did manage to destroy more than half of the base," Nami shouted out, "How could Buggy and his gang break in there."

"Maybe using the weapons that they have in that huge ship of theirs for one," Zolo pointed out.

"Wait why should we care that they attack the Navy?" Usopp said, "I mean they are chasing us you know."

"Yeah but do you guys really want Buggy and his gang getting their hands on whatever they're after?" Sanji said, "We better just put a stop to it before it gets too much for us to handle."

"Guys, Luffy has that look in his eyes," Chopper said as Luffy lowered his face so that the shadow from his hat hides his eyes.

"Let's go and put a stop to them," Luffy shouted out.

"I hope you know what you're getting us into," Usopp said.

"Thank you, Luffy," Robin smiles as there was also another reason why she wanted to follow the ship. Once they break into the base she'll be able to get her hands on some of those tablets while they're at it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the ship –

"Looks like we're going to be having roast bird for lunch," Marko said as he looks over the huge seagull that he order to be shot down. Several of the ship cooks came onto the deck to drag the bird to the kitchen.

"Great, I'm in the mood for something besides fish for lunch isn't that right Richie," Mohji the first mate in Buggy's pirate crew said to the huge lion sitting next to him. Mohji is a self proclaimed beast tamer who claim who can control any animal (though his yet to prove it). Mohji possesses a weird hairstyle that makes him look like a monkey, but if left unmaintained, will cause him to look like a rabbit. He owns and rides around on his pet lion, Richie, who does most of fighting for the duo, though he is pretty handy with a whip when he fights.

"There you go thinking with your stomach again," Cabaji said who's the second mate of Buggy's crew as well as their primary swordman who combines his style with acrobatics (mostly on a unicycle) to fight his enemies. But he's pretty much useless once he knocked off of his unicycle as he's more used to fighting on it than on his own feet, "I still can't believe we're going to attack the South Navy Base. Not even Gold Roger managed to break into there."

"After that attack the brass went and made the fortress even stronger than it was before the attack," Morgan said as he overheard them.

"And that's why we have this ship," Marko said, "One shot from the main cannon and all of the defenses that those Navy guys set up won't be a problem once it's in range."

"So will your boss keep his end of the barging?" Buggy asked as he's still uneasy about this.

"Don't worry once you guys help us with this you guys will receive ships like this one stockpiled with advance weapons. Besides don't you guys like the gifts he already gave you?"

"Well these Runes are nice," Morgan said as he has a Killer Rune and a Gale Rune imbedded on his body, "But it is my experience that gifts like these always has a catch to them."

"Yeah your boss did give us these new powers, but there has to be a catch somewhere," Buggy said as he has a Wind Rune and a Lightning Sword Rune embedded on him now.

"Buggy you are just looking too much into it. As long as we do our end of the deal we'll get ships like this one and finally be able to get Straw Hat and his crew for everything they did to us," Alvida said as she steps onto the deck, "Morgan, Buggy the Ships Guide wants to talk to us about something."

"That guy gives me the creeps," Cabaji said shaking as he seen what he looks like and still has nightmares because of it. A dark ghostly one-armed figure that seems to be made up of glowing faces. He's the captain of the ship and talks eerily whenever he says something.

"Well he is the only one that can pilot this ship," Marko said as he walks into the pilot room followed by the others.

"But he's still creepy," Alvida mutters to herself as she follows them into the ships command room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the merge worlds of Marvel and DC –

Batman found himself laying on a bed in his room in the Watchtower. He couldn't remember how he got there as the last thing that he remembers was Selina showing up at the Avenger manor and, "That girl call me…"

"DADDY!" a small girl suddenly jumps into his lap.

"Well you're finally awake," Catwoman said as she smiles at him as 'their' daughter is busy rubbing herself against him. And right behind her is Diana and Zatanna both of them looking really pissed off, "You know you should feel proud of keeping up the family traditions. Alfred said that when your father found out that you mother was with you he went and fainted too."

"So Bruce care to explain this?" Zatanna ask with her arms cross.

"Telling us that you can't take the risk of getting close to anyone and here you are with a three year old child of your enemy Catwoman," Dianna growls as she planted her hands on her hips.

"Well looks like this is where I take my leave," Selina said as she picks up her daughter as she clings to her father, "Come on kitten we wait for your aunts to finish talking with daddy okay."

"Okay mommy," she said as she clings to her mother instead, "Bye daddy!" Leaving the room as her two aunts started mumbling under their breaths staring at her daddy as she and mommy left the room the automatic doors closing behind them. Loud shouting could be heard behind them as her two aunts let daddy have it.

They walk into the control room of the tower as league gather there as all of them heard about Batman having a kid with Catwoman. And they wanted to find out more about it. They even heard about him fainting when he heard about the news at the Avengers.

"He really fainted when he heard the news?" Vixen asks Dr. Light as she and the other female members gather around her.

"Yes he fainted dead away. I thought that it was suppose to be when she's giving birth that the guy faints not when he finds out," Dr. Light giggled as they all started laughing.

"That reminds me of dad when mom told him she was pregnant with me," Ice said, "He was fixing the TV and when he heard the news he went and gave himself a shock knocking him out."

"Yeah but at least he didn't fainted like Bats did," Supergirl joining in on the fun.

"Yeah, I thought he's supposed to have nerves of steel," Stargirl said.

On the other side of the room, "Well it looks like the girls are going to be laughing this one up for a good while," Flash said as he sees them all laughing up a storm.

"I still can't believe that Bats has a kid with Catwoman who is one of his villains," Green Arrow said, "But she is hot and that kid of theirs is cute."

"BLAA!" said child scream out as she hops in front of Green Arrow causing him to fall over on his chair. She giggles as she stares at his fallen form, "You're silly."

"Great she's just like my little sisters at that age," Green Arrow said as he picks himself up.

"Hey Catwoman how's Batman doing?" Superman ask her.

"He's busy with Diana and Zatanna," Catwoman smiled as she picks up her baby off of the table.

"Ouch," Flash said, "Wouldn't want to be in his shoes." The male members all nodded as having two women mad at you isn't a good thing.

"So how did you hide…" the Question began to say but thought of something, looking down at the little girl Catwoman is holding whose smiling up at him, "What's your name anyways?"

"Maxine the Kittybat, Mr. Noface," she shouted out.

"Ahh… that's such a cute name," Fire sighed.

"And that's a nice new codename for you," Black Carney laughing at Question, "I have to tell Huntress about this."

"Yeah Noface," Flash said causing some of the members to laugh.

"Anyways," Question said brushing the nickname off, turning back to Maxine's mother, "How did you hide having a child this long?"

"It's simple really," Selina said getting everyone's attention, "I went and stole a gemstone that said to house a genie inside of it and I made a wish on it. Of how I can get together with Batman, and the next morning I found the gem broken in half. And Maxine here suddenly appeared calling me mommy. I figure that my wish been granted and Maxine is the result. I should have made my wish clearer." She looks down warmly at her baby in her arms, "But if I could do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing."

"Yeah mommy made a wish and got me so she and daddy can be together!" Maxine shouted happily as she wiggles in her mother's arms.

"You're the one that stole that gemstone?" Dr. Fate said as he sat at a table with Dr. Strange as they're still working with magic to see how their two worlds got merge together.

"A wish granting gemstone," Dr. Strange said stroking his chin, "Those things are nothing but trouble. You're just lucky that your daughter doesn't have any weird side effects from the wish you made. I remember the one time I used one of those wishing gems and been regretting it ever since than. Took me forever to get my house to smell right after I made that wish so that my house would always remain clean and smell nice, only that the wish made my house smell like roses and roses makes me sneeze."

"Well Max here can use magic. That's how we got into the Avenger Manor pass all of those defenses they have," Catwoman said as she hugs her daughter tighter, "Isn't that right."

"Right," Maxine perked as she summons her magical staff out of nowhere the same one that she let that nice man who gave her milk and cookies look at. She points it at the table that the two magic using Doctors are sitting at making a double-decker chocolate cake to pop out of nowhere.

"No more sweets today you already had enough at the Avengers," Selina said as she knows what she's thinking.

"Awww," Maxine pouted as she hung her head low.

"There's also something else," Jason Blood said as his other half Etrigan the demon is sensing something from the child, "My other half feels like he should know her from someplace else as if they have met before. There's a powerful aura around her that's brings out the good out of anyone near her. Don't any of you feel it when she came into the room as if a burden was suddenly lifted off of your shoulders and you felt at ease and felt something that just makes you want to smile?"

"Yeah, I did notice something when she came in," Plastic Man said.

"Like smelling a good meal after a day of hard work," Blue Beetle agreed with him. (5)

"So that's the story," Batman said as he enters the room with Diana and Zatanna who both still looks stream, "You made a wish and the wish created her."

"Alright so you are right about not having a child with Catwoman," Diana said.

Being three-years old Maxine took Diana's comment the wrong way, "Daddy don't you want me?" she sniffled as her eyes tearing up looking like she's going to burst into tears any second… which she does.

Catwoman looks angrily at Batman before placing the crying Maxine on the ground. Than with lightning fast reflexes puts Bruce in a headlock and shouts into his ears, "Bats just because she was created through magic doesn't make her any least your or my daughter. She has memories of growing up under our care. I use that DNA scanner in your cave and her blood matches both of ours. That's how I know about who you are under your mask and everything else about you as she told me everything about us. So don't you ever make my baby cry like this again! GOT IT!" She let's go of his neck and quickly walk back picking up Maxine who is still crying her eyes out, hugging her and trying to stop her crying. She picks up Maxine's staff that she dropped and summons a portal stepping through it but looks back at Batman, "And don't even think that this is over with. Once you get home, I'll make all of the fights you've been in look like a cake walk."

Once the portal closed everyone turn their attention back to Batman. "Well you're deep trouble now, Bats," Wildcat said as he's been alive long enough to know that an angry mother who's also is a man's wife is a very dangers combination.

"How could you make her cry like that? She is your daughter for pete sakes" Hawkgirl snaps at Batman as she and the other female members of the league giving him death glares.

"It wasn't me who made her cry," Batman said looking to the two women behind him.

"Hey it was what, Diana said that made her cry," Zatanna said stepping away from the Amazon.

"Way to go sis," Donna who goes under the name of Wondergirl the little sister of Diana shouted out. (6)

"Sure go and pass the blame on me," Diana said glaring at Bruce.

"At least you're not going to have to face Selina when you get home," Batman said wondering how he's going to handle this mess he found himself in. How he can handle fatherhood when he wasn't ready to have any kind of relationships with anyone as he couldn't take the risk of putting them into danger.

"Parenthood," S.T.R.I.P.E. said, "No one is ever ready for it when it happens." All of the older members nodded in agreement.

"Hey where's the cake?" Flash said as he wanted a piece of the cake Maxine made with magic.

"They have it," Dr. Strange said pointing to the table where Supergirl, Stargirl and Wondergirl shared eating the cake.

"Hey save me a piece of that," Flash said running over to them.

"Strange, Fate can I have a word with you two?" Batman said appearing next to them.

"It's about Maxine right?" Fate said knowing the answer.

"Yes is there anything I should know?" Batman asked.

"When she used her magic to make the cake that Flash is fighting those three girls over with. I never felt such powerful magic coming from anyone I ever encountered before," Strange said casting a spell so that only them three be able to hear.

"She using Chaos Magic that even Gods have problems in using," Fate said, "My magic would be useless against her as when Grundy came back to life."

"And she's only three who knows how powerful she'll get when she gets older," Strange said, "I'll be careful in how you treat her as she's growing up."

"I'll keep that in mind," Batman said as he heads for the teleportation room to face Selina who is waiting for him at his manor, 'I wonder if dad ever went through something like this with mom before?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Luffy and the gang arrive to the South-Blue Navy base as Buggy and his new friends come a calling. And Luffy it isn't smart to follow a ship through a tunnel that opens up in the middle of the ocean. Ranma is busy as he deals with a younger counterpart who has as much girl problems as he does. And why is Mad hanging out with those three strange women for?

Author's Notes

1 – Nuku Nuku from the TV series.

2 – I know it's been done but I figure Ranma helping out one of his younger counterparts. Will help him break out of the shell he made after Reni was killed by Chris. Aang and his friends help with creaking that shell but there's still a long way to go before his old self is back.

3 – Remember to be kind to nature and she'll be kind as well. Please remember to keep this planet green.

4 – That what happen in the manga of One Piece.

5 – Any ideas of why they haven't appeared on 'Justice League Unlimited'?

6 – Added her to the league after reading 'Justice League: The Spider' by Agent-G.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	64. Unexpected Arrival Sidestory

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Just to let you guys know that I'm doing a combine fic with Matthew Talbain. He's doing the story from his point of view and I'm doing from my point of view. So bare with the sidestories as they pop up every now and than.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 54 – Unexpected Arrival (Sidestory)

The enemy made up of Harmonia and the new Underworld army had retreated from the multitude of battlefronts that took place since early morning to the twilight hour. But it didn't matter to the residents of Windia Castle or the other castles that serve as a front to protect the Grassland villages. Their leader the one that united the factions of the Grasslands, has been taken from them. And this time, he was alone with only Estella and Jeane who were caught in the blast according to Rody who was with them when it happened during the battle. It has been some days since that green blast had stolen their leader from them, and they were getting along without him. As he wouldn't have wanted them to dell on him when he's gone, but still...

Everyone seemed dead to the world. Hopes were falling, and dreams were slowly being crushed. Reni, who had been depending on her father to return, was the worst off. She now had nobody. Her former mother, though Reni could see the tears in her eyes when they saw each other, she scared her to no end. And her father, her only source of comfort, was gone. The other women are trying to help her but they couldn't replace her father or the bond she once shared with her mother.

The master of Lake Castle who is friends with the leader of the Grassland forces, took his friends disappearance hard. Without his friend he felt alone as he was the very first one that greeted him becoming friends when he first came to the Grasslands. Now with him gone it fell onto him to keep both Lake Castle and Windia Castle running as well both of the castles armies. There is another who could lead the Grasslander's armies but he still hasn't summoned the strength or the will to do it yet. The army from Zero with its leader's from the Zero Unification War, are helping with maintaining order within the army but that could only go so far.

People were jumpy, as well, fully expecting a full-out assault at any given time. At the vaguest sign of magic being use, every single fighter in the place had their weapons drawn. They had three of their number forcibly removed; they would not allow another to be taken so easily. Rody with his sister gone spent most of the time with his nose in a book, studying up on magic. Ms. Hinako who has lost her friend Jeane buried herself into opening up the school that both of them work together to open. All of Ranma's girls, however, indeed, most of the girls of the castle, were in a volatile mood. The man they loved had been taken, an insult that would soon meet dire consequences.

It was, therefore, understandable why a whole army or women, and some men, gathered underneath the portal that was forming just in front of the castle. The swirling, rippling energy filled them all with dread, and their grips tightened on their weapons.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard to be screaming profanities as the portal began to shrink. The crowd collectively shook their heads. It couldn't be. There was no way.

But there was. As quickly as it had appeared, the portal began to coalesce and shrink, solidifying into a humanoid form. In mere moments, the swirling energy took on some definite color, and finally, the magic aura was gone, leaving a pig-tailed young man to fall to the ground, screaming, it seemed, at a tiny red ball of light that was following him.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS THE QUICKEST WAY, I DON'T WANN-OH SHIIIIIIIIIT!"

The crowd winced as the young man was embedded into the ground face-first. He gingerly picked himself up, glaring at the red ball of light, and dusted himself off. He turned to the ball of light and sighed.

"Din, I'm sorry, but I kinda don't like bein' chucked outta mid-air like that. Now, what were ya sayin' about your sisters and their champs bein' here soon?"

The ball of light bounced up and down, apparently speaking to the young man with its odd, musical language, and he shrugged.

"Okay, so they'll be here in about twelve hours? Cool. Maybe I can get some more spell practice in, then…"

Suddenly realizing he was being watched, he sheepishly put his hand underneath his red-streaked pigtail, completely forgetting that his arm was now a silver gauntlet. "Um…hi. Sorry 'bout all this. My name-"

A tall young woman with a jade ponytail interrupted him as she latched onto him, sobbing into his chest. She was followed by two young girls, one with a pink ribbon in her blond hair, and one with short silver hair, in hugging him and crying their eyes out.

"Oh, god, Ranma, you're alive! You're alive and you're back! Oh, god, thank you. I can't believe you're back!"

The young man simply looked down and patted the girl awkwardly on the back.

"Umm….sure. Just one question."

The girl looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes, as the man she loved looked back into hers.

"How do you know my name?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At another place –

"Okay stop it right there," Leknaat said as they watched what's happening at Windia, the viewing globe they're watching with stop like a TV phase scene, "Why did this Goddess, Din sent a counterpart of Ranma to this world?"

"Yeah you see she and her two sisters have four siblings of Evil. They have freed this evil man named Ganondorf and, though they have taken an Artifact from him that gave him super power, they instead gave him powers from their brother, Karn. With this, Ganondorf opened a seal into other worlds, and the brother's greed brought them into the vast universes. They have afflicted two other worlds with their powers. Now, all of the Creation of Kami-sama himself is threatened by their powers. Atrophy, Ignorance, and Terror. These are the powers of the brothers, Karn, Ciylu, and Malkore. Their sisters, Nayru, Farore, and Din possess the opposites of Ignorance, Terror, and Atrophy, being Wisdom, Courage, and Power. The sisters have chosen three champions to fight against their brother's champions and they needed a base of operations. That's why he's here with the other two on their way," Chaos explains to her.

"Why doesn't Dark Hat go and handle these brothers instead?" Leknaat ask knowing that he could easily handle four gods.

"Well the reason why is that he doesn't like to clean up messes that Gods made. Kami along with his counterparts with making so many laws and rules have trapped themselves in their own systems, with them ending up being unable to do anything without destroying their system that maintains the universes. So when something like this happens he usually steps back and watch the show, since if the universe is destroyed he and the rest of the Hat's won't be affected as they have no connections to the systems that Gods and Demons uses. And if they do something that angers him enough they know once that happens they're good as dead, game over. That's why the Goddess chose this world for their champions to set up their base for going to the worlds affected by their brothers. Everyone is just plain scared of him to even to try to do something somewhere that they know he's watching."

"Than how did the sisters get Dark Hat to agree to this?" Leknaat ask puzzled.

Chaos gives her a cat grin, "Well they went and 'entertained' Top Hat and some of her girls. So that Top can get Dark to let them send their champions here."

"So did they?" Leknaat began to ask blushing, a deep red as she remembers her own encounter with the voluptuous eldest sister of the Hats, and how long it took her to be able to sit on something besides pillows afterwards.

"Yup they got more than they expected," Chaos grins, "Just like you when you and Top were having some fun. You really should have known that you wouldn't be able to keep up with her, instead of asking her 'not to stop' or 'don't stop' over and over."

"Well it was a long time since I…" Leknaat said blushing like crazy, "Let's just go back to the other Ranma."

"Alright fine," Chaos said as he started the globe again where they had left off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back In Windia –

The meeting room of the castle was filled to its limit as many (mostly the women of the castle) were there. They all waited for Mind to finish with her testing of the young man that looks and says he's Ranma but doesn't know anyone there with the exception of the ones from Nerima. He's quite surprise to see Ranko. He looks like their Ranma but looking closer he doesn't carry himself as theirs does and doesn't have the hair style that theirs had adopted thanks to his sister Yun. Or has one of his arms replace with a metal one.

"Well?" Tina asked as her little sister looks over her data on her labtop as she did several test on this Ranma.

"Looking through all of these tests that, I have done on him he is Ranma but! According to this data he isn't our Ranma. He's not related to either Natsume, or Kurumi or is he related to Dr. Jones either. My best guess is that he's from another dimension," Mind said looking over her data.

Ranma in question is tied to a chair with cables and wires hooked up to his body connected to Minds computer, "Can you unhook these things already?"

"A goddess went and sent you to this world so that you'll be able to stop four evil gods from conquering worlds?" Ukyo ask him.

"Yeah that's right," he replied.

"Knowing darling something like this would happen to him," Kodachi said who made this Ranma jump in his skin when he first saw her.

"Something like this would have bond to happen," a werecat Shampoo said whose making Ranma real jumpy as while she's only half cat his fear wasn't affecting him as badly but he could feel it swelling up underneath the surface.

"Mind did big sis send you anything about this?" Tina asked knowing that she always had a hand in something like this.

"Nope," Molly said shaking her head in response.

"So my counterpart has all of you girls after him?" Ranma ask as he looks around the room.

"Yup," Molly said, "All of them are in love with your counterpart."

"Wow and I though that, I had girl problems," Ranma said looking at the crowd of women, "How did he survive having all of you girls fighting over him."

"Hey!" the women all shouted.

"Yup he's really Ranma, how he was before he matured," Kodachi growled as she doesn't like to be reminded of how she use to treated 'her' Ranma.

"I had almost forgotten how mad, I use to get at him," Ukyo said reaching for her weapon.

"He has a lot to learn before he can become a man," Hinako said who was in the room as well.

"You better come with me," Molly said as she frees him from the chair, "Before they decide to teach you a lesson."

Seeing the familiar looks and huge battle auras around the women in the room, Ranma decided that he should go with the girl whose reminds him of Washu from the anime show. "So where are we headed?" Ranma ask as he follows her through the doors and down some stairs.

"To my lab," Mind said smiling sweetly. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the boarders of the Grassland –

"Master, I have important news for you," Starfire said as she enters his privet chambers in the underground fortress.

She found Anarchy setting on a chair in front of a desk as he uses a mirror to talk to his agents across the map and beyond, "What is so important that you interrupt me with my latest project?" He was speaking with the Ship's Guide in the latest world that he opened a gateway to.

Kneeling down she bows her head, "Master, Ranma has return from his banishment. The spies in Windia have confirmed his return."

Anarchy merely looks at her and in a tried tone, "I know but he isn't the Ranma that was banished. He's a counterpart from another dimension."

"How is that possible?" Starfire ask.

"There are four evil gods rampaging across dimensions and they have three sisters who want to stop them. These goddesses have chosen champions to fight against these gods but they needed a base for their champions to rest between battles without a sneak attack from their brothers. Dark Hat has already made it quite clear that he won't look too kindly on any god or high level demon that enters this world making it an ideal place for them to set up camp."

"Sir how did you?" Starfire stopped when her master raised a hand for her to stop.

"Remember when I gave the hired ninja that bag of gems for payment for those blueprints he stole?"

"Yes," she answered as she remembers the amount he was paid for that job.

"I was exploring that world where, I was gathering some resources, when those brothers came to free that Ganondorf fellow from the Golden Land that he's been imprison in. The Tri-force which is giving them vast amounts of power is powerful but will be useless when my grandmaster plan begins as there's a fatal flaw to that wish granting artifact created by those three goddesses. So, I left that world behind after attaining some usable items as well a vast sum of gems that are use for money instead of metals coins as it seems that gemstones are very common in that world," he explains to his most loyal general.

"Master won't Dark Hat just go and kill off those four evil gods?"

"No he won't. It's the same reason why he allowing me to finish this plan of mine. He hates gods and doesn't bother in doing anything that would destroy everything thing that they have built. I'm just lucky that he didn't come after me when Fight got humiliated by Blight. Getting hurt is one thing but doing that to any of his siblings is another."

"Forgive me for wasting your time," Starfire said as she left the room.

"Those four have always been trouble," a blond woman with a figure that's comparable to Top Hat said as she steps out of the shadows.

"I see that you have recovered from the special treatment Dark Hat put you through," Anarchy said not bothering to turn to face her, "To remind you that you can't do anything anymore without stepping into the light."

The woman growls, "This plan of yours? Do you really think you'll be able to pull it off?"

"Besides you, no one else knows the full extent of my grandmaster plan," Anarchy said in a dye tone.

"Yes but why do, I have this feeling that you're hiding more than you're letting on?"

"It's too bad that even with your power you can't read my mind as you have always done with your pawns before. But you have grown too use to having everything come easy for you like the rest of your kind. That's why someone like Ranma gets under your skin so much," he chuckles at her.

"Don't think that just because you have that blasted Rune that you're as powerful as I am. I can crush you anytime I want," she said firmly.

"Yes but if you do than your last chance to maintain your place in this world will be gone as you can no longer get help from others of your kind as they're all been scared off by Dark Hat. With those axes of his that can destroy any god, demon and anything that's been created by either, he can handle anything they might throw at him."

"This isn't over, once this plan of yours bares fruit. I'll decide whether or not, I'll keep you around," she snaps as she teleports away.

"And that's why Dark hates your kind so much," Anarchy said as he turns back to his magic mirror. In the mirror an image of a creature with a flaming horned skull appears, "I need you to keep an eye on something for me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Windai –

In the school that Hinako had built, Nash who's been missing for days now lay on a bed in an underground room. He's been striped of all of his equipment and clothes leaving him only dress in a simple shirt and shorts. He's been kept in this room ever since he discover Little Viki's secret and was kept in by a magic bracelet that Jeane put on him after Pesmerga caught him sneaking around.

"How are you doing?" Hinako ask as she enters the room.

"Fine," Nash said, "So what you want?"

"Well since you won't tell me anything about what you know. Before Jeane disappear she sent someone that will make you talk," Hinako said as she needed to know if he has any information that would lead to the return of Ranma, Jeane and Estella back.

"And how are you…" Nash began but stopped when he saw who enter the room.

"Been enjoying your stay in the Grassland?" the chalk white skin woman said as she walks up to him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Hinako said leaving the pair alone.

"I heard that Jeane has disappeared and that you might know something," the woman said as she looks at the sweating man on the bed as she saddles his stomach, racking her nails across his chest, "Now my dear husband. Tell your wife all you know." She smiles baring her sharp fangs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – He's going to wish that he stayed and let the girls tear into him once Mind is done with him.

To all of you people out there who say my fic sucks. I'll like to see any of you do better so unless you have something to tell me to improve my fic through flames go and read something else!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	65. Future and Present Meet

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 55 – Future and Present Meet

(All of the people coming and going)

(Bear heavy burdens,)

(Searching for tomorrow)

(Within the heat haze waving in the distance.)

Scene shots of A-ko, C-ko walking down a street as Nuku rode by on her bike. In an apartment complex, May is busy cooking as Kazuya is working on his computer as the rest of the group of their friends came in. A blue feather is picked up by the wind floating pass the three girls who watch it as it flies away.

(Feelings like sand)

(Falling through my hands…)

(Back then, the words that pierced my heart)

(Suddenly started to throb with pain, but…)

The blue feather floats pass a high school landing on a window ledge, inside Sousuke sits in his classroom with his fellow students. Kaname and Tessa sit either side of him glaring at each other. A beeping from his radio has Sousuke reach for it making their homeroom teacher throw an easer at his head. Kaname and Tessa share a laugh as they watch Sousuke wipes the chalk powder off of him. The feather is picked as the wind kicks up taking it high into the sky.

(I've searched for pieces of myself,)

(Counting the endless nights all the while.)

(These feelings are becoming so certain)

(I almost lose myself.)

(Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far.)

The three Steel Angels lean against three pillars of the ruins of the old temple deep in a forest where they were found. Three broken statues stood behind an aged, worn eating table. A faded picture of a young blue haired boy is incased in a dirty picture frame stood on the table. The three angels turn their eyes upwards as they watch a blue feather float pass, bringing smiles on their faces.

(I wonder, why is the sky)

(So vast?)

(Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come)

(And the tears poured out.)

The feather floats over the streets of Nerima as Ranma runs on top of a fence as he passes Kuno, Ryoga and Mousse who give chase. They are quickly trampled underfoot as Ranma five fiancées ran after their boyfriend. The wind kicks up again sending the feather flying.

(I wonder where the birds are flying off to,)

(As they freely slice through the wind?)

(One can't return to the same place)

(As it once was in days gone by.)

Ranma lays on his back on the Tendo roof top looking up into the sky as clouds floated by. The blue feather floats over him, hovering over his face. Ranma grabs it bringing it close looking at it bringing a sad smile on his face.

(Even if I give up my dream like this,)

(I won't suppress my soaring heartbeat.)

(Someday, I want to reach)

(As high as the clouds.)

(I'll spread wide the wings in my heart and journey once again)

Letting the feather float away Ranma stands up watching it as it floats away. He than runs across the roof making a running jump leaping into the air letting the wind guide him as the feather did. The city of Nerima flew by as he flew through the air. Mad Hat standing on a tall building in the background smiles as he watches.

(I will reach it, without fail.)

Ranma lands in front of a man that's a mirror image of himself but older. Ranma gets into a fighting stance as he faces his next challenge. The older Ranma smiles as he sees fire in his younger self eyes.

(I've searching for pieces of myself, counting the endless nights all the while.)

(These feelings are becoming so certain)

(I almost lose myself.)

(Right now, without fail, I will walk forward, however far.) (1)

The older Ranma opens fire on his younger self. The younger one dodges the blast as he leaps into the air. With energy blast flying past him the younger Ranma gathers energy in his right hand making it glow with power. The older one smirks as he quickly copies his younger self move. They both throw their powered up punches that cause the entire area to be blinded by the light sparked as their fist come together. The blue feather lands on the open hand of Mad Hat who closes his hand, smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Nerima –

"This is too much for even ME to swallow!" Ranma said as he and the others who had tagged along the chase that took place earlier today, looked at older, nearly identical version of himself who sat across from them in the Tendo dojo as that was the only place that's big enough for all of them to fit in. The Tendo's, his parents and his five fiancées his three rivals who had awakened from their earlier battle sat across his older counterpart. A-ko, C-ko, Nuku, May Ranma's cousin Kazuya girlfriend, Kurumi and her two sisters and that gun crazy Sousuke and his whole class (who wanted to find out what's going on) were in the dojo as well.

He's older than Ranma as his face showed that as well as his eyes that look like those of old soldiers who have been through countless battles, which Sousuke and Tessa recognized. He kept his hair is kind of spiky and in the back is a low ponytail. He even has a little antenna like 'spike' pointing upwards. Around his forehead he wore a thin metal band; the two ends curled like a snail's shell where the two ends meet. He wore a white colored sleeveless body armor with yellow outlines that also has on large dome shape shoulder guards. It was smooth and curved so that an attacking weapon would slide off of it. Underneath it he wore a long sleeve red shirt and blue pants, a small blue cape hang from his left side. He carried a weapon a large sword that's strap onto his back.

"Why would you attack yourself like that?" Ukyo shouted at the older Ranma. Sure he's better looking than his younger counterpart but he has something about him that makes him colder than the one she knows.

"Because he is me or how I was before, I change into a warrior harden by bloodshed, war, and hard won experience. I'm nothing like your Ranma, not anymore," Ranma Jones said.

"What kind of martial artiest are you?" the younger Ranma said, "Using a sword and that arm laser cannon thing. I would never stoop to using weapons like that!"

"I see that Genma still has a hold on you," Ranma Jones said showing them his left palm. The palm has a long scar running across it, "I long cut my ties with the Saotome family. This scar is proof of that."

"What! Boy show…" Genma began ranting but never got far as he was blasted into the dojo wall by the older Ranma's arm cannon. The front of his shirt where he was shot at smokes, the hole it created showed the burnt skin underneath.

"Just to let you know my cannon is set to low power if I wanted to, I can easily shoot a hole through his body," the arm cannon glowed as he charged up his weapon again, "Like so."

"Son stop!" Nodoka shouted shielding her husband with her body.

"I'm not your son and nor, I would ever wanted to be," Ranma said as he prepared to fire.

"Ranma please stop!" Kasumi shouted from where she sat. And let out a sigh of relief as he did so.

"What's your problem!" Ranma shouted, "Isn't she your mother too?"

"How could you try to harm Masters mother!" Kurumi shouted.

"How could you be so heartless?" Saki joined in.

"How could you be so cold?" Karinka shouted.

"Having parents that care more about their family honor than their child helps," Ranma said giving Nodoka a heated glare as she helps her husband onto his feet.

"Wow you sure have a chip on your shoulder," Nabiki said as she wonders how much she could make off of this.

"I know what you're thinking Nabiki. Try it and I will not think twice in killing you," Ranma said giving her a cold stare showing her he's not joking around.

"Hey you jerk!" Akane shouted grabbing one of her hammers to smash the jerk. She froze in place as he lifted his arm cannon aiming at her and fired. She blinks as her hammer felt lighter looking up she saw the top part was gone as well a hole in the roof where the energy blast had gone through.

"Stop thinking that, I'm like my younger self, I don't take anything anymore. Try anything like this and I will kill you," the older Ranma said with a voice cold as ice.

"You demon!" Kuno shouted as he leaped into action hold his wooden sword over his head.

The older Ranma watch as the fool who thought of himself as a swordsmen, ran at him, Ranma grabs the hilt of his sword pulling it out in one swift motion. Still in the cross legged sitting position his arm holding his sword moved striking with precise points in the fools body when he came into range, piercing him through his back until the sword tip exited for repeating strikes like a one handed Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken. Bones, skin, flesh, muscles were torn apart as the sword strikes released their destructive energy within Kuno's body piercing his lungs in the processes. The heart was sparred to prolong the suffering. But the rest of the damage was done.

Kuno kept standing only because the older Ranma's sword were still logged in his body dripping blood. Blood oozed from Kuno's mouth, from his nose, from the wounds in his chest and from the hands that were keeping him in the same position, shaking a little.

The dojo was dead still.

Then with the same ease it had in coming through the body, Ranma's sword exited it with a hiss. As Kuno's body was dropping, Ranma lashed out with his sword and smashed his head with the flat side of the blade sending the body flying in a spray of blood that filled the air, some of it splashing Ranma's face as the body crashed upon the cold hard ground in front of him.

The blood soon formed a pool around the body. Ranma passed lazily his hand as if chasing the blood that had touched him from his face. It didn't help so he tore a piece from his shirt and used it as towel on his face than his sword before dropping it. Then without a second glance at the corpse in front of him, he lifted his eyes to the people sitting in front of him. Seeing their faces as few have ever seen a dead body before, even Sousuke who has killed people before was shaken as he never before seen someone dying like this before.

"As I said before, I will not think twice to kill anyone that thinks, that I am still the same guy that can be push around," the older Ranma said with a voice that could freeze fire.

"How could you," Kodachi shouted as she crawls over to the cooling body of her brother. The others are too shock to do anything but stare as the killer in front of them. She turns her tear fill face at her brother's killer, "How could you Ranma!"

Ranma looks at her lifting his sword again, the blade of it began glowing a sky blue color. Than jabs the sword into the body of Kuno and simply said, "Healing Blade," as he pulls his blade free.

Hearing bloody coughing from the body in her arms Kodachi face lighted up with joy, "Brother!"

"What happen?" Kuno said as he ran his hands on the spots where he was sure that were ran through with Ranma's sword. His clothes are torn to shreds and drying blood covered him but other than that there wasn't a mark on him.

"I have brought you back to life only because of your sister's shake," Ranma said, "But try attacking me again and I won't bring you back to life again."

"What are you?" the younger Ranma ask shaking from an unknown emotion.

"I have lived the life that was given to me the best that I could live it," Ranma said as he suddenly turns his attention to a newcomer entering the dojo.

"Sorry, I'm late," a strangely dressed man wearing a top hat said smiling widely as he enters the room, "Got what you ask for."

'Who is that guy?' Sousuke thought to himself as he tries to read something from him but couldn't. It was the second time today that he couldn't read someone, he's been train for years to read a persons body language but he's getting nothing from the newcomer. The other time was when he first saw the face of the older Ranma he heard of the soul of ice, but this was on another level than the one that the younger one uses.

"I know that all of you are wondering why, I'm the way I am. Compared to the one that you come to know in this present time," the older Ranma said as he sat up, "I'll leave you with Mad to explain how this is going to go. And, I wouldn't try anything with him. He's much stronger than, I am."

"What?" the younger Ranma said blinking at what his older self just said.

"Hehehe, the man called Mad laughed, "Shows how far you still have to go to reach his level of power and skill." Mad somehow made a film projector to appear out of nowhere and from behind where Ranma the older one sat a big film screen was place against the wall.

"How did?" Kaori ask as they only had their sights away from Mad and for a second or two as they watch Ranma the older one leave the dojo.

"I'm much more than a guy dress as a clown wrapped in bondage gear you know," Mad smiled, "Once the movie and all of your questions will be answer. So anyone who needs to use the bathroom you should go now, I preset the projector to start the movie in 5 minutes."

Seeing him hopping out of the dojo Ranma shouted out, "Hold it! Will this movie show me why my older counterpart is like he is?"

"You should be careful of what you wish for," Mad said with a grin, "You may find that you can't face what you'll find, remember this that the greatest foe that a person can face, is themselves. So you should be careful of what you'll find once the film starts."

Ranma and the others in the dojo sat and waited for the film to start. They all wonder what happen to turn the older Ranma into someone that wouldn't hesitate in killing someone, even if it's Kuno. When the film started up they all watch as the life of the older Ranma flashed over the silver screen. None of them couldn't believe what they saw as they watch the movie played out of what kind of life the older Ranma had live through, or how some of the people that they know, some in the very room acted towards him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

The Navy headquarters for the South Blue the most fortified of all of the bases, sat in the middle of the island. In one of the watchtowers of the fort, one of the guards spots a huge fog back rolling on in. He raised his telescope to get a better look as there seem to be something in the fog like a ship, but there wasn't any ship that big anywhere in the world. A loud booming sound like thunder suddenly echoed across the island, the guard never heard such load thunder before, none of the thunder storms he's been in ever had thunder that loud.

"What the hell…" he said to himself as a red beam burst out of the fog, parting it long enough for him to see what looks like a giant ship hidden in the fog. His brain than told him that the beam is heading straight for him, he raised his arms over his face just as the beam stuck, leaving nothing of the guard behind.

The greatest of all the Navy headquarters have been dealt a deadly first blow. The beam had destroyed the top part of the base and left nothing but an outer shell of the once grand base. The same one that had driven off the King of Pirates, Gold Roger back when he had dared to attack the base, so many years ago. What was left of the Navy forces quickly went to work in putting out the fires that began springing up on the ruin fortress. What was left of the commanders barked orders for the reminding men to their battle stations as they spotted the incoming attacking enemy ship that's bigger than any ship any of them had ever seen before. Using the remaining cannons the Navy troops open fire on the massive ship but dealt little damage to it as it dock into the port after sinking the ships in its way.

With cannon fire flying over their heads from both sides the Navy forces who were outside of headquarters grab their weapons running for the docks. Those with rifles quickly from a line two men deep as they heard yelling and screaming coming from the dock as the thunder of marching feet headed their way. Bursting out from around a corner a giant armor lizard like thing came into their sights wielding a cannon like a rifle aiming straight at them. They open fire their bullets bouncing off its thick armor, the ones that manage to hit its flash didn't bother it as it fires its cannon into the tightly pack Navy forces. The cannonball when it struck them, those who weren't torn to pieces were shock when those who were around the blast area suddenly burst into flames. They were all too stun at the sight of the flaming bodies of their fellow soldiers to see that a wave of soldiers wearing dark colored armor arm to the teeth came around the corner as the lizard thing lead them swinging its cannon like a club. They fell on the unarmored Navy soldiers tearing them through them like wet paper.

All throughout the port city fights broke out as the remaining Navy soldiers fought with the enemy troops pouring out of the massive ship. With the armor they're wearing they're able to quickly push the unarmored Navy units back from one position to the next as the Navy troops don't wear armor, since metal armor on a seaman would mean that they would quickly sink when they fall into the sea. Following behind the armor soldiers were a crew of pirates dress as clowns who all seem to have cursed fruit powers. Some of them could throw fire, ice, lightning bolts or make the ground shake, while others had super strength or speed. Those Navy troops that came face to face with one of those clowns were quickly put to the sword as they were no match for the super powered pirates.

At one of the slap together barriers that the Navy guys put up in one of the side streets, several Navy soldiers fired their rifles at the attacking enemy troops managing to hold them back. The rifles that the enemy soldiers are using seem to have strange powers as when a Navy guy was hit they sometimes burst into flames or became incase in ice. Jumping down from a roof top, a man who looks like a monkey riding a huge lion suddenly leaped in front of the barrier. Using a whip the man riding the lion, knock all of their guns out of their hands before they could get a shot out, the men scream as something zapped their hands when the whip made contact with their guns. The lion open its jaws and instead of letting out a roar the lion spat out a stream of fire burning the Navy guys alive. With the side street barrier broken the man riding the lion lead the charge as the armor and clown pirates follow straight into the resident district of the town.

The main street leading straight to the fort were alive with pitch battles. On top of a roof Navy riflemen fired downwards on the attacking horde below them. There was no time to reload. After each shot, the men threw those rifles to the ground, then picked up a loaded one. Only when every flintlock was empty could they risk a moment to reload. They were silences when a cannon shell struck the building coming from the enemy's ship. A Navy swordsmen weapon was ripped out of his hands as one of the armor soldiers grabs it followed by kicking him against a wall the swordsmen look up in time to see an armor fist smashing into his face. One of the Navy guys got lucky as he manage to jab his sword into his attackers neck, but his victory was short live as his head was torn off with a sword blow. Charging through the crowd one of those giant armor lizards smash its way through crushing Navy soldiers with a mace, a lone Navy soldier with two pistols in both hands fired them both into the lizards open jaws, the bullets punching their way into its brain sending the heavy monster crashing down in front of him. He laugh in disbelief as he kill one of those huge beast, he stop laughing as a axe cuts him in half in one blow. The huge man with the axe arm where his right hand should have been, on his other arm he has a huge metal gauntlets that covered his arm and equipped with barrels on the sides. Seeing some Navy reinforcements coming his way the axe man pointed the gauntlet-barrel thing at them and fired a volley of poison tipped spikes at them mowing them all down.

Racing through the streets on a unicycle, a man wielding two swords cut his way through the Navy forces as they were too busy fighting for their lives to defend themselves from him. But he's force back as some Navy guys brought some cannons with them firing at the man on the unicycle making him turn back. A clown with a big red nose came into their sights he raise his hand something glowing green on it, then suddenly a twister appeared in front of the cannons positions and tore through them and the men near them. When the wind died down the main street leading to the fort was wide open, the attackers quickly run up the street with the cannons from their ship taking out any clumps of Navy soldiers and barriers as they headed for the door.

The main gate going into the fort were slammed shut as the Navy forces inside saw the attackers smashing their way up to the fort. A shapely woman who was wearing very little clothes suddenly step in front of the advancing enemy force, wielding a huge metal club. The Navy guys open firer on her but their bullets simply slide off of her body leaving her unharmed from the volley. She lifted her club high and shouted out 'Earthquake' slamming her club into the ground opening up a rift in the ground that flew at the cannon proof iron gates making the entire fort to shake. The quake made the heavy doors brake from their hinges opening up a space between them. A shark headed merman using an anchor with a chain attach to it as a weapon step forward, he swung the anchor over his head before throwing it between the two doors on the verge of falling and pulled on the chain. The doors held but combine with their weight with the fact they're no longer attached to the fort walls and the power of merman pulling one of the doors gave way following the other, leaving the fort open for the attackers to march on in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the open sea –

The Merry Go and its crew the Straw Hat pirates, have been chasing the massive ship for two days now. Even if the ship was the size of a mountain it travel at speeds that no ship that they knew of could maintain the pace that the massive ship travel at without sails. They had lost sight of the ship half a day ago and were now heading towards the island where it's heading for.

"How far are we now Nami?" Luffy ask as he look over the ships railing.

"We should be within sights of the island soon," Nami said checking her maps.

"Guys," Usopp shouted from the crows nest, "I can see smoke up ahead of us!"

"Over there," Zolo said pointing to the pillar of black smoke raising into the air.

"What you think happen?" Chopper asked staring at the smoke feeling something bad was happening.

"Something bad, I'll bet," Sanji spoke.

"It's coming from the south Navy base," Robin said, "Looks like they beat us to the punch."

"Well then lets go and help those Navy guys out," Luffy shouted which earn him a punch to his head from Nami.

"Do you even know how many guys are in that ship?" Nami shouted, "We should just get into sights of the island and see what we're up against first before we do anything."

"She's right Luffy we don't know how many of them we're going to face," Zolo said.

"Well I can already see landfall from here," Usopp shouted, "I can see the outline of the fort now."

"That isn't land," Robin said knowing what the outline on the horizon isn't land, "It's the enemy ship."

"Wow, I almost forgot how big it is," Luffy said as he leans over the rails to have a closer look.

As their ship got closer they could make out the buildings of the town and the gapping ruins that once was the pride of the Navy. Some of the buildings of the town were on fire as screams of the townspeople drifted towards them. Every now and than an explosion would flare up from the burning port town as it seems some of the Navy forces were still fighting, but it was all too clear for them to see who had won this battle.

"This is awful," Chopper said, "Those people don't have a chance."

"There's nothing we can do now about it," Sanji said.

"They're finishing up loading the stolen goods from the fort and from the town," Robin said as she saw through a telescope, "We should wait for them to finish loading than follow them to their base."

"Why don't we go and attack them right now?" Luffy said anger at the sight of the burning town.

"That ship of theirs is arm to the teeth with gun ports all over its sides, if we were to attack it they would pick us off before we know what hit us," Robin said keeping a calm head.

"She's right Luffy we can't take that many guys," Zolo said, "They would swarm us when we set foot on their ship."

"We should find out where they dock and than tell the Navy where they are," Usopp said, "With the Navy fleet out on revenge for this attack they'll be able to handle them."

"You're just saying that because you're too scared," Sanji said making everyone but Chopper nodding their heads in agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the massive ship –

"Everything is loaded sir," a grunt said to Marko as they had loaded the last wagon full of loot that they could find in the town and fort. The Urukkins had emptied out the warehouses of the fortress weapons and food supplies. The main prize that was stolen from the fort was what were kept under lock and key being in its underground vaults. The amount of treasure that were taken from the fortress was staggering as the Navy members pays were mainly stored at the fort before they were shipped to the other bases. The pirates on the other hand had taken to the town stealing everything of value. The townspeople that weren't killed in the attack ran for safety in the outskirts of the town.

"Good," Marko said as he watches the last wagon loads enter the ships hold, "Send up a flare and sound the horn anyone that doesn't get back onto the ship in 10 minutes are going to be left behind. And sound the horn three minutes before we ship off, you know how the boss gets when we leave good men behind."

"Yes sir," the grunt said as he ran up to the ships deck to sound the return signal.

"What we're leaving already?" Buggy said as he return to the ship after filling up a shack full of loot from a jewelry store.

"Aww come on we should stay awhile and look around a bit more," Alvida said as she had on some necklaces and rings as she had gone to the same store as Buggy did.

"No he's right," Morgan said holding a huge shack of loot that he had taken from several officers room's in the fort that weren't destroyed by the main cannons, "By now every Navy base in the South Blue are sending every ship they have to attack us. Unless we want to be attack by the entire South Blue fleet we should leave before they follow us back to home base. And the last thing we want is for them to learn where we make port."

The horn sounded from the ships deck alerting the soldiers and pirates that they're shipping off. Marko smirked as only he could, "Don't worry the port we're heading too these Navy guys won't be able to follow."

"What do you mean?" Alvida ask.

"Since you guys are going to be on the most wanted list after this attack you guys should lay low for awhile and our port will be a perfect place for you guys to stay. And also we need some people to help train our crews in sea battle with our smaller ships."

"I get it," Buggy said, "We'll be hunted by the Navy so we need a place to hide for awhile and in exchange for letting us use your port we work for your boss right."

"Yes and don't worry," Marko said, "You guys will be well paid for this and your cut from the loot we took here combine with the ships we're going to give you guys you'll be able to handle anything the Navy will throw at you guys once you guys come back."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked with a questioning look on his face.

"You'll see when we get there," Marko said as the Urukkins and pirates began heading back into the ship before it leaves them behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the Merry Go –

"Looks like they're leaving," Nami said as they watch from a safe distends from the massive ship.

"Wow look at that," Usopp said as the massive ship went backwards breaking away from the ruin dockyard, "How in the world can that ship set sail without a mast or sails?"

"They must be using something else," Robin said as they began following the ship from it's blindside at the backside.

"Hey guys I feel a storm coming our way," Nami said as a thick fog suddenly came off of the ship through vents on its side. Soon the only thing that guided them through the foggy sea was the lights from the huge ship in front of them.

"I feel something wrong here," Chopper said as his aniaml instincts began kicking in.

"This is thicker then pea soup," Sanji said as he lit up another smoke.

"There's something coming our way," Zolo said as his danger senses were buzzing.

Suddenly the mountain size ship in front of them vanished in thin air. "Wow how did that happen?" Luffy shouted as he couldn't figure out how a ship that size would vanish like that.

"It's like they sailed into a hole or something," Robin said as her mind began thinking how something that size could disappear like that.

"There's a hole or something in front of the ship!" Usopp shouted as there was something drawing in the seawater into it.

"Stop the ship!" Chopper shouted going into his panic mode.

"We can't!" Sanji shouted as he and Zolo tried turning the ship.

"Well than looks like we're going to be following them now," Laffy laugh causing all of his crew to sweatdrop at their happy-go-lucky captain as their ship along with them disappeared into the portal pulling them into it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the other world –

As Ranma sat on top of the Tendo's roof waiting for the people inside the dojo to finish watching the movie of his life his companion was busy inside the house. Mad Hat hop his way to a closet door located at the staircase tapping it with the wooden planks on his back and waited. The door suddenly transforms into a blue colored door with a face on the doorknob.

The doorknob blink before it saw who had summon it, "Mad what you need me for now? I was having a good nap."

"What do you mean you're always napping," Mad said with a laugh in his tone.

"Anyways what do you need me for?" the doorknob asked again.

"Need to invite the girls over to help me with the next stage of my plan," Mad smiles.

"Not again with the all but impossible to follow, so crazy, senseless that only you can understand plan," the knob sighed.

"Yup that kind of plan," Mad smiles chuckling, "So open up and let them in."

The door opens up letting out three women stepping in front of Mad. The first woman was one that one could easily find in Mad's sisters services. Her skin was golden. Her waist-long hair was golden, slightly wavy, parted in the middle, framing her heart-shaped face a blue headband kept her hair in check in the back. She wore a long blue shoulder less cotton dress with a white apron like front on it and a corset around her slim waist. With long elbow length white fingerless gloves blue colored boots completed the outfit. The top part of her dress was clearly filled out nicely that put every girl that this world's Ranma everyone but Ms. Hinako knows to shame. Thanks to her shoulder less dress there was a good side view of her chest which would cause major nosebleeds.

The next woman is as tall as the first woman who would have all of the guys running to her or faint from nosebleeds and the girls green with envy. Her bosom was large, covered by a dark red bra-like garment, cut low enough to expose the deep cleavage between her breasts. Her waist was extremely slim, flaring out to full, womanly hips. A small, golden chain encircled her smooth belly, below the delicate navel. Her feet were bare, her long legs enveloped in a filmy, sarong-like skirt - white, trimmed in the same dark red as the bra. A collar with a bell is around her neck. And the most stunning thing about her is that she's a catgirl with orange black striped coat that covered her body expect her privet parts and belly, making her even more exotic looking. Two cat ears popped up from the clump of white hair on her head, white mane like a collar on her chest, white fur on her paws making it look like she has gloves and a long tail flickered back and forth behind her.

The last woman is the shortest and the less developed then her two friends. She has white hair with two long rabbit ears popping out, showing that she's a real live bunnygirl who wears a big pair of glasses. She was dress in a baggy set of clothes. Gray shorts, white shirt, red bowtie and a long dark blue overcoat that looks way too big for her that almost reaches the ground. Wearing big clog hoppers making it look like she has big feet like real rabbits do. She also has a large pocket watch around her neck. (2)

"Alice, Chessie, Bunny, nice to see you three again," Mad greeted them.

"Hi boss," Chessie wave to her boss, "Been having fun at your sisters."

"Yeah Alice and Chessie have so much fun that they can't walk afterwards," Bunny shouted out.

"Well once she starts she doesn't stop," Alice said blushing.

"As if you didn't enjoy it," Chessie grins at her.

"Yeah you were the one shouting to 'don't stop' over and over again," Bunny added.

"Mad what do you want?" Alice ask wanting to get their attention off of her.

"Well I want to have some fun and since I haven't had you three with me for awhile, I want you to help me here," Mad said smiling.

"In what way?" Alice asked again.

"I want you three to help the older Ranma to regain what he lost that his younger self still has," Mad stated, "Also while you're at it get the girls that are after the younger Ranma to stop treating him like a prize to be won and work to win him over instead."

"How about we turn them into bisexuals who love working together like the women working for your sister and have them gang up on Ranma and tie him to a bed and have their way with him instead?" Chessie ask grinning.

"That works too," Mad started laughing. Inside the dojo Ranma the younger one felt a shiver go up his back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma Jones is busy in helping his younger self to become a man. The wrecking crew and the other cast of characters, learning of what could have been through the life of the older Ranma began seeing the people around them differently. And Alice and her girls are busy as they go and 'help' the girls after the younger Ranma to learn to work together instead of fighting, by showing them the skills they picked up while staying with Mad's sister Top. And what kind of crazy plan is Mad up too that's so crazy that no one knows what the plan is or if there is even one or he's just making things up as he goes on.

Also to all flamers. Writing a fic isn't easy so either make one better or read something else. It's easy to complain but only if you never tried writing a fic before whatever you say is meaningless as only fellow writers can put up flames! And is also helps for you flamers who are also writers as well that you have something better to show off. This is a long fic with a complex story line like the Star Wars books as they're hard to follow sometimes. So just because you think I'm just putting together a mix up story that is going nowhere doesn't mean I don't have a story line planned out. That's why this is one of the longest Ranma fics on the net as few people have the nerves or the will to write something this long. And most of the ones that do try never finish their fics. Like the 'Just Won't Die' fics they're long and have a complex story line but it proves that if there's a will there's a way to make a long fic like mine work. So Running Shadow either put up a good fic better than mine or shut up!

Author's Notes

1 – Saiyuki - Opening Song.

2 – Meet the adult visions of Alice in Wonderland and that's all I'm saying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	66. Outlook

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 56 – Outlook

Hogwarts the best school of magic in Europe, hidden from the eyes of the modern world by a magical field making anyone non-magical unable to see it. A school which has seen many things in its long history. But nothing has ever prepared it for what's happing inside its main halls tonight.

Harry created a force field as Dead-Zone blasted him with his triple-barreled grenade launcher at him. The grenades stuck throwing clouds of smoke as they hit. The students all started screaming as they ran for cover. Harry and his group already sprang to their feet when they saw who had crash into the party. Dead-Zone and his gang have been causing trouble for them ever since they first met in Magic Elementary School, where they were just schoolyard bullies. Now they're street thugs who go around causing trouble at magical malls. Which Harry and his group usually put a stop too.

"Stop this right now!" Professor McGonagall shouted pulling out her wand.

"Hey guys check this out," Birdman said pointing at the teacher, "That old hag thinks she can beat us with a relic of a magic tool."

"Who uses wands anymore?" Quake smirks, "But then again, an old hag like her would."

"Why you," Professor McGonagall growls as she started muttering a spell.

"I don't think so," Birdman smirk as he took a deep breath, before Professor McGonagall could finish with her spell Birdman let out a subsonic scream that knock the teacher out cold when his attack hit her sending her flying across the room.

"Man these guys are weak," Viper said as she patted her pet giant spider Fang's head fingering a strange looking gun at her side.

"Now see here!" Dumbledore shouted raising his wand at the four hoodlums. Suddenly his wand was pulled out of his hands as the spider Fang spat out a thread of web from its mouth at his wand and lank it from his grasp, into the hands of Viper.

"No wonder that second rate poor excuse of a villain Voldemort ran circles around these guys," Viper said as she snaps Dumbledore's wand in half, letting the two pieces fall to the ground. While the headmaster was still shock at seeing his wand destroyed in front of him, Viper pulls out that strange gun of hers and fires a magical blast at Dumbledore sending him crashing into the wall behind him, "Knew it. Once these guys lose their wands they're totally powerless."

"Making them easy pickings," Quake added.

"Well then let's see you handle this!" Professor Quirrell shouted as he cast a powerful curse spell at them. The spell struck Dead-Zone and the others dead on but to the shock of everyone in the room that didn't know them nothing happen.

"Nice try but all of us are wearing anti-magic rings. We can't be affected by any kind of curse or magical spells that you weaklings may know," Birdman explains, "All kinds of magic that takes control of a person or does anything to them is non and void by our rings. Too bad that your magic government put a band on them and since you guys relay on curse spells in dealing with bad guys."

"Which is why we're here," Harry said as he and his group faces the other group as the students and teachers watch from the sidelines, "Their magic won't work on you guys but ours never had that problem.

"Yeah we're going…," Terry began.

"…kick your butts!" Sherry ended.

"Just like last time," Lisa said.

"And why do you guys keep on trying to beat us anyhow?" Amber ask, "We go and fight and it always ends with us sending you guys running back home with your tails between your legs."

"Well this time Harry's mom isn't here so we don't have to hold back like we usually do," Dead-Zone said.

"You yanks are scared of Harry's mom?" Draco snorted, "And you call use weak."

"Hey check out the pretty rich daddy's boy," Quake said, "Never had to work a day of his life relying on his parent's money to get him out of trouble." She jumps across the room landing in front of Draco. She pummels in his pretty boy's face with powerful blows that eco across the room, while he's stun she spins around delivering a powerful kick into his side, the sounds of breaking bones could be heard quite clearly as Draco flies through the air slamming into a wall. His face is broken and bloody, his once pretty face no more. "Just like I thought, a good for nothing rich kid," she quickly jumps back to her group as Draco's two thugs ran over to him once it was safe for them.

"Just proves that way too much interbreeding to keep a bloodline pure doesn't work," Dead-Zone laughs.

"For once we agree on something," Harry said as he cast a wind spell blowing Dead-Zone and his gang out of the main hall. He shouts out to his friends, "Come on lets get them."

"I'm with you," Amber said as she and the others ran into the hallway as the teachers shouting at them to stop for them to handle this. She quickly found her opponent with Quake as she ran under an archway. Quake kicks one of the sides of the archway sending a piece of stone flying at Amber. Seeing it coming she reels her right hook back and punch the flying stone block shattering it into pieces as she does a flying tackle on Quake sending them both falling down a staircase, all awhile throwing punches at each other as they fell. They landed on top of a table with Amber on the bottom which Quake took advantage on as she began pounding Amber's face into the floor. Amber quickly strikes back by grabbing Quakes head with both of her hands and head butts her sending the dancer flying backwards holding her head in pain. Amber added more as she grabs Quake lifting her up and throws her through a stone wall. She grabs a broken table leg she jumps into the hole to continue the fight inside the room that belongs to a certain potion teacher.

In one of the castle's hallways, Birdman faces off with Lisa. He slap his hands together creating a flaming spark between them, then shoving forward sending it flying at the girl in front of him. Lisa ducks under the fireball slapping her hand on the ground sending pillars of ice shooting up from the ground at Birdman. He jumps sideways breaking through one of the wooden doors as the pillars of ice filled the hallway. Lisa slaps her hands together again melting the ice clearing the hallway so she could follow him. A stream of fire came out of the doorway making Lisa duck back to avoid getting burn, when the flames stop she jump's in the doorway releasing spikes of ice from her hands filling the room with ice. Birdman jumps out from behind a cabinet and throws a powered up fireball at Lisa who counters it with an ice spell. Soon the room filled with stream as they began trading ice and fire spells with each other.

Racing through the hallways of the castle Viper riding on her pet spider Fang is fighting off Sherry and Terry as they chase after her. Viper is firing her magic gun at them. The twins both had their rollerblades on to keep up with the fast spider as they use magic shields to block all of the shots being fired at them. The chase out of an action movie but instead of cars it's with a girl on a giant spider, and a pair of twins on rollerblades chasing the first pair through a castle hallway. The chase ended up with them outside on the castles walls. Once out in the open Fang began jumping around like an overgrown jumping-spider on the castles roof tops as the two sisters used their rollerblades to fly from through the air like jet boots thanks to the flying spell cast on them. Viper took out the spent shells in her caster gun and loaded it with some new ones as Fang dodges the magic spells being thrown by the two sisters. While Sherry and Terry had the advantage in their flying, Viper had Fang's abilities of climbing on almost any kind of surface, speed and jumping allowing them to keep up with the flying twosome. The outside of the castle school began to look like a battlefield as they blasted at each other.

At the front gate of the school was shattered to pieces as Harry was thrown through as he shields his body with a protective spell. Dead-Zone came storming out firing his triple-barrel launcher at the fast moving youth. Harry chanted a spell giving it more power as he dodges the grenades being fired at him. Dead-Zone scream as he was struck by a powered up lightning spell, even with all of the anti-lightning upgrades he has built into his armor battle-suit Harry still can get to him with those powerful spells that his mother had taught him.

"Why you!" Dead-Zone spat out as he fires a missile at Harry who duck under the incoming flying bomb letting it sail over him hitting a wall. Bits of stone flew from the explosion throwing dust and smoke into the air. When the dust cleared Dead-Zone couldn't find a trace of Harry anywhere. "Where did he go?"

"Up here!" Harry shouted as he flew downwards winding back with his staff he pulled out from his subspace pocket that his mother had taught him. Using a hardening spell on his staff making it stronger, combine with the mixture of the five basic elements of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning making the protective magic shielding on Dead-Zones armor suit useless as it couldn't adapt fast enough to block all of the different magic energies at once.

With one swing Harry sent Dead-Zone flying into the castle wall breaking through it and before he could regain his balance Harry came in flying on his magic skateboard. He slams into Dead-Zone driving him and himself into and through several walls, as Harry knows that he needs to weaken Dead-Zones armor if he's ever going to get to the guy inside the armor suit. They ended up crashing through the main hall walls back to where they first started. The students and teachers were still there as the teachers were trying to keep the students from panicking. Harry flew over the down Dead-Zone and put himself between him and the teachers and students of the school.

"Why you," Dead-Zone said as he lifted himself up and turn to face with his rival. He was about to fire a volley at him and maybe hit some of those weaklings behind him when someone suddenly appeared in front of Harry, when he saw who it was he made a loud gulp.

"Mom?" Harry said as his mom suddenly teleport in front of him.

"Amber sent me a text about how Dead-Zone and his gang suddenly appearing, messing up your first day here," Jeane said as she cast a look back at her son, "So I cancel my plans for today and came to help you."

"I was doing fine," her son said as he wishes that she wouldn't mother him so much.

"Now, now dear," she smiles, "Knowing how much damage that you guys usually do when you kids fight I knew that, I had to put a stop to it before it went out of hand."

At the sidelines the students both boys and girls were staring at the woman claiming to be Harry Potter's mother. She was dressed in a suit that wasn't especially revealing or sexy, though her outfit did show off some of her cleavage. In fact, she'd dressed in a surprisingly formal gray suit, like a staid businesswoman but that didn't hide her ample chest that filled the top part of the suit to almost to the rendering point. The color of the suit made her already pale skin seem even paler. Her hair is long and white in color that she wore in a high ponytail.

Professor Quirrell eyes widen as he felt the massive amount of magic coming off of the woman that is Potter's mom. He never felt some much magic coming from anyone before. The back of his head began to tighten as his master could also feel the power coming from the woman. He looks towards her then to the boy behind her his eyes narrowing. If that woman is this powerful and she raised Potter there was no telling what he has learned from her. 'That woman is going to be trouble.'

"That's his mom?" Ron said as he stares at the shapely woman in front of her son.

"She's Jeane Thunders the supermodel," one of the older boys said.

"What a babe," a drooling boy said with many like him nodding in agreement.

"Those can't be real," one of the older girls said staring at the ample bust of the strange woman.

"Yeah all American women stars get them," another girl added as there was no way those could be real.

"Oh these are quite real," Jeane said glancing at the two other students, "As my son as I held him close enough for him to tell if my pair are fake or not."

"MOM!" Harry shouted as she always does this to him.

"Enough of that," Jeane said as she makes her staff appear in her hands, "Time for you to be taught a lesson boy. How many times am I going to tell you to stop picking on my son?" Her staff began glowing as she powers up for a massive spell.

"This is going to suck," Dead-Zone said as Harry mom unleashes her magic upon him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

The movie that they had watch has been scared into their memories, which they'll carry with them as long as they live. They had watch as the older Ranma started out his journey as a ronin after breaking away from his family, cutting all of his ties with them and breaking the family sword and throwing his blood into his mothers face before he left. There he went to the magic shop and use the magic mirror to teleport himself away from everything he knew to another world. They watch as he found a true friend in the young man name Thomas and watch as he came to Lake Castle. How he used the objects he took with him given to him by Ms. Hinako, Dr. Tofu and Kasumi before he left his world behind to help to rebuild the castle that is now his home. Also how he found girls that cares for him that made the girls in this world feel shame as they saw the a look in Ranma eyes that none of them had ever saw when he looks at them. The life the older one had live was something out of a fantasy or RPG game, with the older Ranma building up a castle befriending people along the way and becoming a lord of his own castle. They also watch as he return to his own world facing off with the vampire lord Neclord, and facing his past. They continue to watch as he came back to the other world to fight in a war to save the land that has become his home before he was banished by the leader of the Underworld Army Anarchy. Finally like it has lasted for years to them which was really five hours long clip show of the highlights of the older Ranma's life finally ended.

"Oh my," Kasumi said breaking silences that overtook everyone in the room. As the image of her older self carrying Tofu's child in the other world made her wonder if that what is going to happen when he comes back from his studies at the states. Her counterpart looks happy married to him and she wonders if it isn't too late to start a relationship with him once he back.

"Is that what's going to happen to us?" Ukyo ask as so many questions are running through her head. The image of her other self breaking down crying in the rain after Ranma left her after she mess up her chance with him was burnt into her mind.

"Great-grandmother," Shampoo said to herself, as she saw what her grandmother's counterpart did to her other self for failing to catch Ranma as her husband. Breaking her spirit before locking her other self in her cruse form, made her rethink of what kind of life she's living as her grandmother maybe just like her other counterpart.

"Is that what happen to me?" Mousse said as he watched what happen to his counterpart. As long as he remembers he's been taking eye drops for his eyes ever since he was very young, could what happen to his counterpart be happening to him? Everything that made him what he is today nothing more than a potion that's been given to him just to make him into a fighter? Was he nothing more than a shadow created by the elders of the village?

"It can't be true," Kuno whispers as he saw what he became in that other world. His own sister letting those people use magic on him, transforming him into a woman erasing his memories of his past. He isn't insane to be lock up forever… was he?

Kodachi was silent as she was deep in thought. Her counterpart gave up everything just to be with Ranma. Was she strong enough to do what her other self was strong enough to do? She knows her brother was a fool but was she as much as a fool as he is? When she saw her other self eyes she saw how clear they were and how much she is beloved by the older Ranma. And seeing those two daughters of the other Ranma calling her other self mother made her feel something that she hasn't felt for a long time. Also it didn't hurt that she saw how much her other self love to sleep with Ranma also cause her to blush at the very thought of doing that kind of thing with her Ranma.

"She gave up her life to save him?" Nabiki said out loud as she saw what her older counterpart did when she found Ranma again. She pushed him out of the way as that monster out of a videogame made a running strike at him. She touches the place where she saw those claws jutting out of her counterpart's body. Does she really cares for Ranma that way as her other self does? All of the times she broke him up with one of the girls when they got too close to each other, was that really for the money or that she couldn't stand the sight of him being with someone else. Is she going to walk down the same path as her older self? Watching as her greed pushes him away from her out of her grasp forever into the arms of another woman? Leaving her with nothing but the money she made off of him to remember him by?

"Am I really like that?" Ryoga couldn't believe what happen to his counterpart. Akari tried to get close to him even as he continued to chase after Akane. She soon left him for that Edge guy with the talking sword after she saw that no matter what she tries he would never love her. While his counterpart did manage to get Akane in the end after Ranma and his group left for the other world, it was only because he had gotten her pageant. (2)

Akane mind was broken as she saw the results of her counterpart's actions. The thought of herself being bond to a wheelchair for the rest of her life filled her with dread. The older Ranma showed that he doesn't care for her other self anymore as he said that she would only blame him later and hit him if he did save her. Than how her counterpart's sisters treated her after she was treated hit her like a ton of bricks. And her older self carrying Ryoga's child also hit hard. Looking at herself through someone else point of view made her see what others thought of her and saw her as. Even trying as hard as she can that it isn't true, that she's the best she couldn't erase the pictures out of her mind.

"Is that what I am?" Nodoka as she sees why her other son didn't think twice about shooting her and would have too if Kasumi didn't spoke up. Her older son only saw her as a woman that cares more about her family name and honor than her own child. The family sword by her side is what she uses to keep both her husband and her son in line but seeing what her older son thinks of her… While not having Dr. Jones as her grandfather in this world isn't true but the rest of her trying to get Ranma to marry and give her grandchildren are very true. Looking at her son who remained quit she couldn't help but wonder if he's going to do the same with her, leaving the family name so that he would be freed from her.

"I can't believe that Ranma could live through all of that," Kaori said seeing that her counterpart had lost the takeout race which she hadn't lost. She has grown fond of Ranma and wouldn't mind being married to him. Besides ever since he lost that race with her he's been getting better at takeouts delivering for their rematch, because he wants to be the best. But what his older counterpart went through was something that she never thought even her Ranma could hope of surviving through.

A-Ko was fuming as she turns her glaze onto Genma. Faster then the eye could follow she grabs him, locking him in a headlock too powerful for him to be able to break free of. "All right you fatso! Out with it! Tell us the truth! About whether those sisters Natsume and Kurumi who were here last month are Ranma's half sisters?"

"Yeah tell us!" C-Ko added in angry at the fat man.

"I would never…" Genma began to rant but was shut up by a foot to the face by May breaking his nose, as he's been hit in the face a lot but never felt the power that a robotic cyber maid could deliver.

"You're lying!" May said being Kazuya uncle wasn't going to save him from her wrath, "My reading say that you are lying."

"I don't have to use my scanners to tell that you're lying," Nuku-Nuku said as she baring her fangs and claws.

"How could you leave your wife just because she only had daughter's instead of a son!" Kurumi the Steel Angle fumed.

"Being master's father won't save you this time around fat man," Saki said ready to beat him up. As the only reason she and her sisters hadn't beating him within an inch of his life until now, was because he is their master's father.

"We're going to find out one way or another," Karinka growls cracking her knuckles.

"Sousuke, I told you not to act all violent but in this case," Kaname said with a dark aura around her, "Do what it takes to find out if that fat pig is just like that other fat pig in the other world."

"And that's an order," Tessa said coldly.

"Mission accepted," Sousuke said pulling out a stun-gun to give Genma a good shock to his system.

"Mind if I take in a few hits?" Issei ask as he looks ready to kill.

"I'll handle my husband," Nodoka said her eyes cast in shadow as she walks over to him, sword in hand, "Kurumi you and your sisters take him to the guest room. Sousuke go with them and make sure he doesn't get free when I get there." The four of them nodded as they took the struggling Genma into the Tendos house.

She than cast her eyes on her son Ranma who sat there in the same spot since the movie had started. Nodoka reaches out to her son but he pushes her hand away, waving her off. She cast her face downwards knowing that he's wondering if he should leave like the other him did in his world. She left the dojo where the others are still thinking of what they had watch on screen.

"Now you know why I don't think of you as a mother now. You remind me of that woman in my world too much for my liking."

Turning she saw Ranma the older one standing behind her. "Yes but I want you to know that…" She didn't finish as he raise a hand signaling her to stop.

"Save it," he said coldly his eyes hard as stone, "Action speak louder then words. If you want to prove that you're different from the woman in my world. Also you should see if that fat fool you married is like the one of my world and then it's up to you if you'll let family honor destroy everything you have, all for your pride. Like that woman in my world."

With that he left her standing there. Her mind is racing with what she has seen of what kind of people she and her husband are like in the other world. Is family pride and honor really that important to her that it will cost her everything she has? Her counterpart stayed traditional to the breaking point, and what did that give her in the end? Her other self was now rotting away in prison for child abuse along with her husband and Mr. Tendo, she has nothing left for her now. Her family name is in ruins as she and the rest of her family now live with the shame of what she has done to her child. Also that she and the rest of her family kept the fact that her grandfather is Dr. Jones who is nothing more than a character in movies a secret, because they viewed not having a pure bloodline as dishonoring to the family name.

So many questions ran through her head as she wonders what she's going to do now. She may still have the chance to gain her son's love for her without fearing her sword. But that had to wait… she still has to know if Genma was married before he married her and has any children besides their son Ranma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night –

Shampoo and Mousse confronted her great-great-grandmother Cologne about what they learned at the Tendo dojo. While Cologne said that she wouldn't do those kinds of things to them, both of them couldn't trust her words anymore. They have seen what she may do to keep the village ways alive. That's why they left the restaurant as they had to be away from her to know if what happened to the other Mousse in the other world is what happened to the Mousse of this world. While she said that she wouldn't do those kinds of things that her counterpart had done in the other world, they seen what someone like her would do to keep up with the ways of the village.

Soon as night fell they left the restaurant as they needed to find out for themselves what kind of person Cologne really is. They headed for Ukyo's restaurant for a place to spend the night. It was the only place they could go to as both of them knew that Ranma of their world wanted to be alone for awhile, as there were so many things he had to take in now.

"So you two need a place to stay for tonight sugar," Uyko said as Tsubasa and Konatsu serve up a meal for their two guests for tonight.

"We need to know if what happen to Mousse in the other world happen to…" Shampoo broke off as she stares at Mousse sitting besides her.

"I need to know the truth," Mousse said as he wasn't acting like he usually does when he's with Shampoo.

"You're welcome to stay here for awhile," Uyko said looking sadly at Mousse, "You can bunk with Tsubasa and Konatsu. Shampoo you can sleep in my room."

"Thank you," Shampoo said to her rival and friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside Uyko's –

"Well now this is interesting," Chessie said as she looks from the roof she and the others stood on across from the restaurant, "We'll be able to get two birds in one throw."

"Wait let's get all of them together with the other two girls, in one place so we can get it over with all at once," Bunny said adjusting her glasses.

"But they're strong and while we can handle them one of them might be able to get away," Alice said to her two friends, "I don't want to hurt them, just open their eyes to how they can get along with each other while having the younger Ranma as well.

"Come on Alice," Chessie said, "You want to get into their underwear just as much as I do." Causing Alice to blush a very bright shade of red. "We handle the humans first before we go after the three Steel Angels or should we do it the other way around."

"I know Alice summon the cards!" Bunny said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Yeah you're the Queen now so summon up the four Ace generals for their help," Chessie added.

"Alright," Alice said as she reaches into one of her pockets taking out four aces. She tossing them into the air were they started glowing before taking shape into four women.

The four women were quads in their late twenties, twenty-eight years at most. The resemblance between the four was uncanny. Their 'very' grown up bodies had talent that even a super model would kill for. Each had a medium size height equaling Alice's own with the extra three inches that their high heeled stiletto leather shoes gave them. Their bodies were more voluptuous than slender, with their large breasts and curvy thighs helping to show off their developed bodies. They were also very athletic with their arms and muscles being firmed and strong but without looking bulky and unattractive. These bodies were clad in tight form-fitting leather body suits that left nothing to the imagination. Every shapely curve was display for all to see. They also had the same facial shape with a tiny nose, full red lips, and large eyes that were on an adorable face with limited makeup applied.

Physically they were completely the same except for certain characteristics. The redhead had her hair draw back past her shoulders which seem to highlight her rosy colored eyes. The jade eyed brunette had her hair done in a page-boy style, giving her a bit of a tomboy look if one didn't look below her neck. The third one seemed more child-like in appearance. With her bright blue eyes and her bright blond hair that was rolled into twin ponytails. The last has long chestnut hair that's tied into a high ponytail, her eyes are violet colored. Her appearance is very gentle looking with a smile on her face.

Their uniforms, despite being made of tight leather, were something out a bondage video. The main reason was that no skin was showing except their cute faces. Their outfits clad every inch of their bodies in the tight leather except for their heads. The leather that covered their developed chest ended just at the end of the neck where the head begins. It was amazing that these girls could have fit within such binding clothing. The zipper on the outfits was on their backs, beginning just above the butt area and reaching straight up past their firm backsides ending at their uniform's leather collar on the back of their necks. Each of the three girls wore the exact uniform except for color differences. The redhead wore a bright red version that matched her hair, the brunette wore a green one that matched her jade eyes, while the cutesy blond was in a blue outfit of the same design, and the last woman wore violet colored outfit that matches her eyes. On the fronts of their outfits each of them wore a symbol of a playing card deck, the redhead wore a Spade design, the brunette wore a Club, the blond a Diamond, and the last wore a Heart.

"How can we be at service our Queen?" the four sisters ask as they kneeled before Alice.

"Ace, Club, Diamond, Heart," Alice said as she pulls out four photos of Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi and Kaori, "We need them to be gather to one place where we can show them how to get along with each other."

The four smiled as they knew what their queen meant. They lick their lips at the thought of showing four young girls of what only another woman could show to another. Together they quickly formed a plan to get all four of them all together so they can 'help' them learn to work together. They all disappeared as they move at super sonic speed leaving nothing but colored blurs trailing behind them.

"We should also call up the other girls," Chessie said.

"It's more fun with more people," Bunny added in.

"Well I can think of a few who would like to join us," Alice said with a wicked smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later at the Kuno manor –

It was late in the night as the manor was quite as the two young Kuno's had much to think about. Kodachi was sitting on her bed as she thought of everything that had transpired earlier today. Her bedroom door suddenly opens as Ukyo, Shampoo and Kaori enter the room.

"What are the three of you doing here?" Kodachi ask at the three unwelcome guests.

"Didn't you give us these letters to meet you in your room?" Kaori ask showing her letter to Kodachi.

"No I didn't," she said taking a look at the letter.

"Umm sugar since we're already here, want to talk about Ranma?" Ukyo ask breaking the ice.

"Might as well," Kodachi said as the three other girls climb onto her bed, "What you think we should do now?"

"Shampoo don't know," the Amazon said her voice downcast, "Shampoo doesn't want to go through what my counterpart went through with the other Ranma."

"Me neither," Uyko agreed, the image of her older self crying in the rain still burns in her mind, "My counterpart barely got the chance of getting another chance with her Ranma. Luckily she managed to find his great-grandfather when she did. I don't want that to happen between me and Ranchan."

"All of our counterparts went through hard times," Kodachi said before smiling a small sad looking smile, "At least my counterpart got to be close to him and gain his love, unlike me. Besides I'm the psycho girl of Nerima, who would ever want to love someone like me."

"Kodachi," Kaori said looking at the girl before her, "It isn't too late you know. While my counterpart might have lost the race in the other world, I'm not about to let that stop me from getting Ranma."

"But that only leads to the problem of who gets Ranma."

They turn to see a middle-age woman standing at the foot of the bed. They could not take their eyes off of the older woman's body. Even though she is middle-aged, she was still every bit as gorgeous as any woman half her age. Her magnificent bosom was absolutely remarkable! Her two huge fleshy-globes strained at the thin sheer white fabric of her halter top and her nipples were plain to see under the soft cloth. She has one a hooded cloak that hung down her back that she had push back to show off her body. Her jet black hair was like fine silk in an unfamiliar cut, giving her a tomboyish appearance.

"The name's Chiffon the fortunate-teller," the woman greeted them, "And I'm here to help you four with your little boy problem." Before they could react she slaps her heads together creating a flash of light the covers the room blinding the girls.

Ukyo groaned quietly, her head swimming as she came around. She winced a little as she came back to consciousness and felt how cold she was and a throbbing in one particular part of her head, which she couldn't remember how she'd gotten. Trying to move her hand to check for a bump, she found she couldn't. Forcing away the last of her disorientation and pain, she looked up, eyes going wide as she saw her bare arms above her head and the thick metal manacles around her wrists and the chains attached to them, holding her arms high and spread. Looking down to check her ankles, to see if they were chained as well, she almost yelped as she saw her bare breasts jutting into her line of sight. She was completely naked, no wonder she was cold! Looking around she saw Shampoo, Kodachi and Kaori hanging around just like her. Butt naked as well!

"Where are we?" Kaori ask as the room in front of them was dark with only one light hanging above them. They were in a room with wooden floors as far as she could tell.

"At my room," Chiffon said appearing as she steps into the light. She smiles as she looks at their naked bodies, "MM, I knew it! You girls got fabulous bodies for your ages."

"Shampoo knows what you're planning on doing. Many girls in village are like you," Shampoo said as she's been hit on like this before but this was the first time it was done with force.

"You mean she wants too…" Uyko began hopping it isn't what she's thinking.

"Well maybe later but I'm here to help you four with a problem that you have been having," Chiffon said as three more women stepped into the light. One is human the other two are like something out of an anime, a bunny girl and a catgirl

"You already met our boss Madhat," the catwoman said with a figure that put all of them to shame, "He wants us to help the younger Ranma out with his love life."

"You already saw what all of the fighting done to the older Ranma did for all but one of your counterparts in the other world," the blond said, "Not to mention helping the older Ranma to regain what he lost."

"Than why chain us up and strip us naked?" Kodachi ask the four older women in front of her.

"So that you guys will only be able to listen to us without trying to get away before you hear us out. And since you girls usually keep something on you we went and strip you girls to make sure there's nothing on any of you," the short bunny woman said.

"Alright so out with it than," Kaori said wanting to get out of here.

"Well you all know what kind of life that both Ranma's have lived right," Chiffon said, "Well you know about how both Ranma's never bonded with anyone as a child they never felt any kind of love before. Both of his parents are nothing but people, who saw them as a tool to be used, but there's still some hope for the younger Ranma's mother but that's still left to be seen. That training trip put a huge hole in their hearts that needs to be filled or we have one of those tragic timelines where Ranma goes and kills everyone in sight. Falling in love so many women like you four is one of the ways to fill that hole. Loving one or loving many, it doesn't matter since they would latch on to anyone who offers him love and/or friendship. That's why the older Ranma stuck with Akane for so long even with all her constant abuse. He stays with her until he realizes that she's only making that hole bigger, not filling it. And that's where your Ranma stands now, as he saw what staying with Akane can lead to. We seen many timelines where she gets Ranma, true some of them work hard to earn his love but this Akane is just like the one from the older Ranma's world. Nothing short of breaking her back like what happen to her older counterpart will be powerful enough to change the outlook of her life."

"That's why we're going to help you four to get him," Bunny said.

"How are you going to do that?" Shampoo ask as four women suddenly appeared behind them, leather covered hands grab the locks holding them in place releasing them first the ankles than the arm locks. Before they could move the same hands grab their arms holding them in place behind their backs.

"Simple by showing you four that by sharing Ranma together you'll not only going to get him but three other bedmates as well," the catwoman said grinning.

"WHAT!" all four of them shouted out, they couldn't help but look at each other. Thoughts of doing those kinds of things with other women had gone through their minds as they do wonder what it would be like to sleep with Ranma when he transforms into his girl form.

"By the way we haven't told you girls our names yet," the blond said, "You already know Chiffon, I'm Alice the catwoman is Chessie, the little bunny is Bunny, and the four holding you four are Ace, Club, Diamond, and Heart."

"Alright you hussies!" Ukyo shouted, "There's no way we're going to go along with this!"

Alice's blue eyes narrowed. She stepped up to Uyko and, before the chef could respond, planted her lips on Uyko's. Alice wrapped her arms around the cute fiancées as she tried to continue. "Mmmmppph mmmmm, mmm mm mmpphhh mmmmpphhhmmmm. Mmmmmm. Mmmhhhmmmmm." Eventually Ukyo's protests faded into a low moan of muffled pleasure, and Alice disconnected from the kiss. Chessie, Chiffon and Bunny did likewise with Kaori, Kodachi and Shampoo.

"Now let me introduce the others," Alice smiled at the daze young woman before her. The lights turn on revealing a large bedroom with a massive bed in the middle of it. Around the bed are five other older women. Alice named them in order starting from the right to the left, "Meet Flora, Katerina, Herma, Miria, and Lamia."

The first woman, Flora is dress in a small tank top that stretch tightly over her large chest, the black tank top rode high on her chest showing the bottom of her breast. The matching black shorts she wore cling to her shapely bottom. Two large bird like wings grew out from her back, two smaller wings are on top of her head. She has a lazy look on her face as she took a drink from a bottle of wine she held in her hands, looking at them like a prime cut steak dinner.

The second caught their eyes right away as, Katerina was naked except for a brief golden girdle around her waist, barely covering her privet parts, leaving her topless displaying her assets for all to see. Her figure was fabulous - slim waist, rounded hips, full bosom - her breasts very large, well shaped. Her purple hair was styled like wings, spreading out above her shoulders. Her body gave off a flowery scent that drifted to the four young women being held, making them feel all hot all of the sudden.

The third, Herma is dressed like Kataerina going topless, wearing nothing but a white loin cloth. Her figure seemed even more voluptuous than Katerina's, with extremely large breasts and a slim waist curving out to full, firm buttocks. Her long red hair has blonde highlights from the sun, as she enjoys sunbathing in the nude, as evidenced by the even tan covering her lust figure. Two bug like feelers like that of a moth peeked out from the top of her head. Green body paint decorated her body the markings are like that on a caterpillar. She held a burning incense stick near her face enjoying the aroma it gave off. Like with the flowery scent from Katerina the incense she's burning also made the fiancées feel even hotter as they breathe in and out.

The fourth, Miria is dressed in a silk aqua-blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with two long slits on both sides of it allowing her gorgeous hips to move freely about. It's very low in the back and a ying/yang symbol is planted on her chest, that's being stretched to the ripping point by her over abundant talent. The dress was so skin tight that it hugged her entire body and displayed all her wondrous curves for everyone. Her blue hair is made up into two buns on top of her head. With high silk stockings and high-heels completed her sexy look. She held a large hand fan holding it close to her face trying to hide it as she is blushing badly as she stares at the four young women. The shy look would have gone better if she wasn't licking her lips as she stares at them.

The last, Lamia is dress in a black shirt and shorts that hugged her bouncy body like a second skin. With the exception of her mango colored hair she looks like an older Nabiki, if she suddenly grew into womanhood with a body that's as well form as Ms. Hinako that is. What's different is that she has two horns growing out from the sides of her head and a long tail with an arrow point end coming out from her back. And the way she is grinning at them sent shivers up their backs. (3)

"Now to get this party started," the woman Lamia said smiling like a demon which she is as the four young women were brought over to the bed where they weren't going to be leaving anytime soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – The Rei's start fighting with the heroes of the combine comicbook worlds as they gather more and more energy for a weaken Shinji. Batman meanwhile is facing the hardest challenge of his life… fatherhood. In the other world the older Ranma is teaching his younger counterpart the lesson's that he learned the hard way, while Nodoka tries to figure out what she should do now as she seen what might happen if she follows the path of honor. Meanwhile Madhat is having some fun with the other cast members of the other world as he waits for his plans to bare fruit.

Also how many of you readers want me to write a lemon to what Alice and her girls do the Ranma's fiancées? How many leave reviews will decide if I write one up or not.

Author's Notes

1 – For more info read Suikoden One Half: Side Stories by glazedlookineyes101 my former co-author.

2 – Answers the question of whose child Akane is carrying.

3 – Those who read the manga should be able to figure out who these women are.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	67. Avengers Dismantle

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Just to let you guys know that I'm doing a combine fic with Matthew Talbain. He's doing the story from his point of view and I'm doing from my point of view. So bare with the sidestories as they pop up every now and than.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 57 – Avengers Dismantle

The isolated privet estate of Wayne manor, a huge stately mansion on grounds outside Gotham City, that the one servant, Alfred Pennyworth, somehow manages to keep in good condition over the years. The old estate is home of Gotham city's first son Bruce Wayne. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is an irresponsible, superficial playboy who lives off his family's personal fortune (amassed when Bruce's parents invested in Gotham real estate before the city became a bustling metropolis) and the profits of Wayne Enterprises, a major private technological firm that he has inherited. However, Wayne is also known for his contributions to charity, notably through the Wayne Foundation, a foundation devoted to helping the victims of crime and preventing people from turning to it. Bruce Wayne's playboy public persona was created by Bruce to aid in throwing off suspicion of his secret identity, often acting dim-witted and self-absorbed to further the act.

Deep under the manor Bruce dress as his alter ego 'The Batman' is busy at work doing some tests of an important manor. Upon his initial foray into crime-fighting when he first started out, Wayne used the cave as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer, whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies, that permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on his foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere in the globe. The smart-systems are protected against unauthorized access, and any attempts to breach this security immediately sends an alert to Batman or Barbara Gordon also known as Batgirl.

Additionally, the cave contains state of the art facilities such as: crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for the various types, trophies of past cases, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleported. It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave houses Batman's vast array of specialized vehicles, foremost being the famous Batmobile in all its incarnations (mostly for nostalgia as well as for contingencies, as all are serviceable and in excellent working condition). Currently he's putting of his crime equipment into solving the question that arose from his two guests who are currently sleeping in his room above him.

He brought up a picture of one of his guest Selina Kyle better known as Catwoman. She's a tall, slender dark hared beauty. She stood almost equal in height to him, even without high heels. She has very wide shoulders which sat loosely on a large, full chest. Her chest was long and ran eloquently down to a narrow, shapely waist. Her shape then curved out around a full, wide set of hips and a large but appetizing rear end. Her legs were very shapely and full and were quite long. More than half her body length is her legs. Her whole body was covered in a dark, brown tan with no apparent tan line. She had a strong, wide jaw and full facial feature that made it very hard to determine her age and which gave her a look of sophistication. Her eyebrows always had a slight tilt to them. No matter what expression she had, they made her eyes have a wicked, devious look that lead one to believe this woman always had something sexy on her mind.

"I see you're enjoying looking at your wife," Alfred said playfully as he came down bringing down a tray of coffee and a pack of ice.

"It's nothing like that," Batman said as he turns off the image.

Setting the tray down Alfred ask, "Have you finished the test?"

"Yes…" Batman said letting out a breathe as he puts the pack of ice over his right eye where Selina had given him a black eye earlier after he had gotten back, before kicking him out of his own room as she and their daughter are going to be sleeping there tonight, "I have done all of the DNA tests that I can do and they all say the same thing. That girl with Selina is our daughter."

"Imagine my surprise when I open the front door and found them waiting outside. Selina walked in and Maxine dash between my legs before, I knew what was happening. When, I ask what she was doing here, Selina introduce your daughter to me saying that according to Maxine that you're Batman and she's here to confirm it. Maxine showed her the entrance to the cave and I couldn't stop her going down as she just pushed me aside when I tried to stop her. Selina still had some doubt about Maxine, so she had me show her how to run the DNA scanner taking a sample from you and her hair comparing it to Maxine's. But the way she was looking at Maxine as she sat herself on her lap, I could tell she really wanted for everything that Maxine was telling her to be true. And while she was busy running the test I was left with looking after your daughter as she was pressing buttons trying to help Selina with the test. So she asked me to take her upstairs while she work and Maxine acts just like you at that age." Alfred chuckles a bit, "She got herself tangle in the laundry getting herself stuck in the bed sheets before I could pull her out. Since she was bouncing with energy I tried to have her help me with watering the plants outside."

"Which explains the mud puddles all around the house," Batman said as he wonder why the garden was so muddy.

"Yes indeed, and after, I went and place her in front of the TV after getting the hose away from her. Getting all wet when she turn the hose on me," Alfred said sighing as it's going to take awhile before the garden dries up.

"I still can't believe that this is really happening," Bruce said, "First two different earths merge together, luckily making the merge earth twice as big, so that there wouldn't be much overcrowding. We still have no leads to how this has happen besides those blue hair women that are draining energy from all of the villains that they can find."

"No one is ever ready for fatherhood sir," Alfred said, "Your father fainted when he first heard that your mother was expecting. Just like you did when you found out you were a father."

"No one is going to let me hear the end of this one are they?" Bruce said knowing the answer already.

"The Batman a man without fear, fainting when he discovers he's a father, it is funny," Alfred said chuckling a bit.

Shaking it off Batman continue, "Also there's the matter of her using magic."

"Well that, I don't mind. After she broken every dish in the kitchen she use her magic to put together everything she broke, something that would have come in handy when you were little sir."

"What do you think of my chances are of getting Selina to let me back into my room?" Bruce asked the long time butler of his family.

"The same chances when your father accidentally letting you fall on your face when you were first learning how to walk," he answers, "It took your father nearly four months to get her to let him back in their room."

"And Selina isn't as understanding as mom was," Bruce sighed as he has the feeling he's going to be sleeping in one of the guest rooms for a very long time before Selina lets him back in. He opens a picture from the camera in his room. On his bed Selina has made herself at home as she cradles Maxine in her arms, holding her close to her body. Batman couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep within a sealed chamber –

"How's the energy gathering today?" Asuka ask as several Rei's came back from their trip on the surface. The entire complex is crawling with Rei's as there are fifty of them in all, and like Asuka all of them are naked as all of the time they spent in the pool with Shinji they're getting use to wearing clothes again. Not that anyone there minded as the temperature of the room is very humid causing them to sweat to keep cool, or jump into one of the pools filled with the same liquid that they had spent years living in with their Shinji. The cause of the heat is the machine they're using to filter the energy they have taken, before they feed it to Shinji, the resulting heat it generated kept the complex steamy. The plugsuits they wear while on the surface acted like body armor besides covering up their bodies. They work by distributing energy across a wide area, breaking up their force like a bulletproof vest, with some extra diffusion buffered in. When they get back to their base they quickly strip down as they didn't want their suits to start smelling.

"We're running out of villains to drain," Rei XXVI said as she poured her collection into an energy tube adding it to the mix.

"Looks like its time to start hitting other energy sources," Rei L said. (1)

"How is Shinji doing?" Rei XXIV asked as she carries an energy tank to the energy converters. (2)

"Belldandy has been with him trying to get him to eat solid food again," Rei V said sighing, "Be he hardly moves."

"He still not eating?" Rei XXX asked worried about their Shinji.

"Yes his body is healing but his mind is still shattered from his experience of Third Impact," Rei XXV said, "I have done all I can but his mind isn't strong enough to heal anytime soon."

"Rei XXXV has been with him since we got here and even with her continually healing his body. He's showing no good signs of recovering," Asuka said.

"But I thought when we restore Shinji's body that he'll be able to start to recover and be the Shinji that we use to know," Rei XXXVII said sadly.

"I just hope that when he does recover he'll be able to forgive us for what we have done to him," Rei II said, as none of them really treated Shinji nicely before Third Impact but, Shinji was so lonely that he cling to anyone who gave him attention, any kind of attention even abuse… His father messed his son's life for something that was doom to fail at the start.

"I know and that's why we have to do anything for him," Asuka said, "He gave up so much for us, and we gave nothing but abuse back that's why we have to do this."

"Which target are we going to hit next?" Rei XVII asked as one of her sister's walk over to the giant computer which is a copy of the MAGI but one a much smaller scale, as Mind Hat had improved on the design of the computer and made it smaller and more powerful.

"We have two villains who manage to evade our searches, Carl 'Crusher' Creel better known as the Absorbing Man and his wife, Mary MacPherran, better known as Titania," Rei XXXXIII said as she pop up a data window displaying the two villains images and information of their powers.

"What are their powers?" Rei XI asked her sister, as she hanged upside down on one of the rafters.

"Creel has the power to absorb the physical properties of anything he touches. For example, if Creel were to touch and hold a piece of titanium steel, the tissues of his body would take on the appearance and properties of titanium. Creel also retains his intellect and capacity for speech regardless of the material that he absorbs. The more dense, or durable, the material he absorbs, the stronger Creel becomes; were Creel to touch a high grade steel structure his strength would be roughly equal to that of the superhero the Thing. He has also been seen greatly increasing his own size and strength (while in metallic form) by touching large metal constructions.

"Creel also has the ability to absorb the same level of physical strength as the person who he has just touched. This power requires Creel's deliberate concentration, although he has a tendency to accidentally absorb materials he did not intend to. Creel's body can also absorb the properties of great amounts of energy in the same fashion it absorbs the properties of solid materials. Creel has proven able to absorb the mystical energies of the Thunder god, Thor's enchanted Uru hammer on multiple occasions, when they have clash together. In Uru metal form, his strength exceeds Thor's. He is also one of the few beings other, than Thor, who has been able to lift the hammer itself, though not to prevent it returning to Thor's hands."

"There seems to be no limit to the length of time Creel can retain the properties of the material he has absorbed. However, this rule varies. For example, during his first confrontation with the Hulk, he managed to absorb the monster's incredible strength. However, when the Hulk reverted to Bruce Banner, Creel's newfound strength began to decline and eventually left him."

"The ball and chain that he carries is also mystically enchanted, and this power is extended to it. It is essentially an extension of his own body mass at this point (though he has absorbed Thor's strength level while his weapon has simultaneously imitated the hardness of Thor's hammer). If the Absorbing Man's body is shattered, he has the ability to completely reconstitute his bodily mass without injury to himself, though it may take a great deal of time to do so. However, Creel must remain in whatever form he'd taken upon being shattered until after he has gathered all the pieces of himself. Otherwise, it could potentially kill him. The greatest limitation of the Absorbing Man's powers is his intellect; he is noticeably unintelligent, tricking him will work. In short the best way to deal with him is to stay out of his reach and wear him down."

"As for his wife, Titania is able to lift (press) approximately 85 tons, with commensurate stamina allowing her to function at peak level for extended periods of time. Her durability also gave significant resistance to injury, heat, cold, disease, etc. Also her husband will absorb her powers and combine it with anything else he can get a hold of. By separating them, from each other will allow you to beat them easier," Rei XXXXIII added as she finish reading the information on the computer screen.

"Where are they?" Asuka ask.

"Currently they're in the Avengers manor seeking protection from us as they're the few remaining villains who we haven't drained yet," Rei XXXXIII said before adding, "The Avengers members are all accounted for as they're meeting as in ways to catch us. The idea that Teen Titan member, Beast Boy, of us draining the energy of villains to restore our leader who he thinks is the one who combined the two worlds together. Back to full strength so we can take over without any villain getting in our way."

"Do we go in full force than?" Rei III asks.

"No Top Hat is sending us some muscle to help us as Ranma, will be coming soon and he's getting bored of just waiting around while we get to have fun here," Rei XXXXIII said.

"Fatso is coming?" Asuka ask.

"He maybe fat, but the only way Ranma was able to get pass him when mistress Top was doing her test, was by almost cutting off his limbs and dealt massive damage to the rest of his body," Rei XXV said.

"Rei, XXI, XXV, XXVII, XXIX, XXX, XXXIV, XXXVIII, and XXXIX get dress," Asuka shouted out, "Once fatso gets here, you're going to pay those heroes a visit."

"When did you become the leader?" Rei I ask as the rest of her sister's glance at the redhead.

"Because I'm good at being the leader, it's either me or Belldandy to give you girls order," the redhead answered.

"Time to show you the pecking order," Rei I said as she motions for Rei II through X to advance on the redhead, all smiling wickedly.

"What are you guys going to do?" Asuka asks as she saw that she's out numbered.

"It's a good thing that you're not wearing clothes because we're going to see if you can take all of us on at once. If you're the last one left standing you'll be the leader until Shinji fully recovers," Rei I said as she and her nine sisters tackle Asuka knocking her into one of the red pools. The surface of the water began to bubble as the ten sisters began working over the struggling redhead, who's starting to enjoy all of the attention they're giving her.

"Should we join in?" Rei XX asked as she looks deep into the pool at the action taking place in it.

"No," Rei XIV said, "We wait until after this test is done with, I want to see if she's strong enough to outlast ten of us. After that it will be our turn."

"Save some for us," XXI said as she and the ones going up to the surface walk over to the dressing room, since going around naked on the surface wouldn't do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Avenger manor –

"Why are you and your hubby of yours here for?" She-Hulk asked as she and the rest of the members of the Avengers are keeping a close eye on the two supervillains.

"Ask him," Titania said glaring at her rival She-Hulk, "It was his idea of coming here."

"Well we're basically the only villains left who haven't been drained yet," Creel said as he sat on a sofa with his wife in the living room of the Avenger home base, "You remember what happen to the Rhino right? He's awake now but he's weak as a baby now."

"And those blue haired women who are draining you guys aren't pushovers either," Spider-Man said as he flipping through the channels for any news on any new attacks by them, "I mean if, I had a building fall on top of me, I wouldn't have been able to walk it off like that spider woman did."

"Why are you here?" Titania asked as she and Spidey had fought before. And she's uneasy around him as she a bit scared of him.

"Have you seen what happen to Spidey after he buried the spider woman?" Mocking Bird ask.

"Oh yeah, her two sisters with those sexy outfits came and transform in those hot werewolf and cat, triple beating Spidey up. Man Spidey you have no idea how many of the villains at the bar are saying what they wouldn't give to have been in your shoes," Creel laugh as the three sisters used weaseling moves on Spider and since all three are very well built, Spidey would have felt their bodies rubbing against his. Creel stop his laughing when he saw the death glare his wife next to him is giving him, "I'm in trouble ain't I?"

"You're sure are," Titania growls as she doesn't like it when her husband looks at other women.

"Join the club," Spider-Man said, "Mine hasn't let down that subject ever since it happen."

"Which would explain why you have been hanging around here a lot," Ironman said wondering why suddenly Spider-Man been hanging around here for.

"Till she has time to cool down, I'll be hanging around," Spider said as he knew the more time he spent away from MJ the better he'll be."

"So this is where you have been going," a redhead wearing a Spider-Woman costume but with Spider-Man's design patterns and colors instead of what Jessica Drew, costume colors are one her Spider-Woman costume. She has both of her arms folded under her considerable breasts, glaring at Spiderman.

"Who are you?" Ant-Man ask giving her a once over.

"She's my wife," Spider-Man said as his danger senses are going wild as MJ's glare is starting to burn him.

"That's your wife?" Hawkeye ask as he knows that Spidey is married but not to a babe like her.

"Yes and, I see that you have been hanging around with you friends than spending time with your family," MJ said as she planted herself right next to her husband.

"What's with the costume?" Yellowjacket asked, "You have superpowers too?"

"No, I don't. I figure that dressing up would be the only way I could see him while he's doing his superhero thing without people knowing who I am," MJ said.

"Makes sense," Wanda who's better known as the Scarlet Witch said.

"Where you get that costume?" Wasp asked pointing to her costume.

"He has spare parts of old costumes around and all, I had to do was piece them together," MJ said, "And you can call me Widow. Because that's what I going to be after I'm done with him."

"Now, now," Peter said as he saw that none of the Avengers were going to lend him a hand as they're all too busy enjoying the show, "What about May who's watching her?"

"Your aunt is watching her. And don't go and try to change the subject either," Widow said, "You're not going to wiggle your way out of this one."

"You got a kid?" Ironman ask.

"Yeah he does," Widow said as she increases her glare level on her husband, "Who he should be spending time with. Since there's a shortage of supervillains and since there's so many heroes with so much free time on their hands, are handling the common street thugs.

"She has a point there," Mr. Immortal said as he and the rest of the team of Great Lakes Avengers or now the Great Lakes X-Men as they still haven't decided which name they should stick with as the Avengers keep on telling them not to use their name anymore. All of the team members were here, Flatman, Doorman, Dinah-Soar, Big Bertha, Grasshopper, Squirrel Girl, and her new pet squirrel Tippy-Toe.

The highly malleable, almost two-dimensional Flatman, the team's deputy leader. Doorman who can create Darkforce-powered portals through solid objects using his own body as a doorway. The sound-manipulating, pterodon-like Dinah Soar (possibly related to the Savage Land's Nhu'Gai race) had an inaudible hypersonic voice that only Mr. Immortal could comprehend, forcing her to use a whistle to communicate with her other teammates. Big Bertha, a slender supermodel who can morph into a super-obese powerhouse, used her modeling fortune to finance the team. The Grasshopper who wears a cyber suit like Ironmans, letting him make super-jumps and enhance his strength. And Squirrel Girl with all of the powers of a squirrel along with the power to talk to them and let her command them to do her bidding.

"We haven't seen a villain in weeks," Flatman said, "But of course there weren't that many villains in Milwaukee to begin with."

"We're been just cleaning up the streets of common crooks lately," Doorman sighed as he wishes that they could do something to have some recognition.

"Who invited you guys again?" Hawkeye ask wishing that he never made that joke of them forming a team.

"I did," Mocking Bird said as she was in Milwaukee after her flight was stop there for bad weather. With a few hours to spend she decided to visit the old box factory that serves as the GLX base. While she was there she gotten the call for all active Avengers to meet at the Avenger mansion, and somehow the GLX talk her into letting them tag along.

"Hey we may not be as powerful as you guys but we do our share," Squirrel Girl said, "Besides me and Tippy Toe managed to defeat M.O.D.O.K., Terrax, Mandarin, Giganto and Thanos all by ourselves. Before that, I went and beat, Doctor Doom."

"You did?" all of the Avengers and the two villains said at the same time.

"Yes, I did," Squirrel Girl said, "If you don't believe me have Moondragon read my mind and Ironman can tell you how, I beat Doom as, I'm the one that save him."

"She did?" they all ask Ironman.

"Yes she did," Ironman answered still couldn't believe what happen that day.

"And what she says checks out," Moondragon said as she finishes reading her mind.

Everyone besides her teammates, are staring stupidly at Squirrel Girl who replies, "Told you."

"And also when you guys were disbanded for those two months after Scarlet Witch had that breakdown destroying your home base, good thing Vision calm her down enough before someone got killed. While you guys were disbanded, we're the ones who stop Maelstrom from destroying the Universe with his doomsday machine of his," Mr. Immortal added. (3)

"As we're the only ones who could when Doorman and, I tried to recruit some members for the attack on Maelstrom's base after Dinah-Soar got too injured to fight till she recovered from being blasted by one of Maelstrom's energy blasts, only Grasshopper and Squirrel Girl join us," Flatman said bitterly as he recalls what happen when he and Doorman travel to New York for some help. They get shot down by the new Swordsman, Moon Knight, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Daredevil, The Power Pack, the Living Lightning, the Punisher, Justice, Firestar, Photon, Falcon, Hercules, Cloak & Dagger, Nightcawler, Tigra, Shang-Chi, Black Bolt, Paladin, Sleepwalker, Prodigy, Captain Ultra, Ursa Major, Brother Voodoo, El Aguila, the Awesome Android, Arana, Iron First, and Cage.

After a long night of rejection the two come to rest on a park bench. Two hoodlums try to mug them but they're saved by Squirrel Girl and the late Monkey Joe! Who shortly joins them as they spring into action to find Grasshopper battling Batroc and his team, who were working for Maelstrom at that time before they found out his plan to destroy the universe that is. They manage to fight them off and Grasshopper joined the team after Doorman pushed him out of the way when a flying sai pass through his head almost hitting Grasshoper's face.

"And fighting Maelstrom wasn't easy, I can tell you," Grasshopper added his two cents, "We really could have use some help as he was a Class S supervillain. Good thing Mr. Immortal managed to trick him into killing himself."

"We all thought you guys were just on a membership drive," Spider-Man said as he rubs the back of his head.

"You could have told us about Maelstrom being in Milwaukee you know," Mocking Bird said, "That was pretty smart of him of setting up base over there, where no one would have ever thought of looking for him in Milwaukee."

"As if that would have made a difference," Doorman said who died while stopping Maelstrom from activating on his universe destroying machine. After dying and being resurrected by, Oblivion to become his new 'angel of death', Doorman's appearance has changed, as he now possesses white gloves, skis and a cape. Then his usually jet black body with white eyes. He also gained the ability to collect the souls of the recently deceased and deliver them to Oblivion.

"What you don't like us?" Big Bertha said looming over Hawkeye, "Don't make me sit on you."

"I know something better you can do," Squirrel Girl said smiling wickedly, "Give him a big kiss.

"Now there's an idea," Big Bertha said as she saw the worried look on Hawkeye's face.

"Hey let me get a camera!" Spider-Man said seeing a way out, "I'll give it to Parker and we can all laugh as tomorrow's paper shows you kissing Hawkeye."

"Can, I have some pocket size ones?" Creel asked as having pictures of Hawkeye being kiss by Big Bertha, would sell like hotcakes in the underworld.

"Hold it!" Widow said grabbing his arm pulling him back down into his seat, "You're not going to pull a fast one on me. You'll going to spend some time with our daughter as there's none of your villains are left in the city."

"She's right you should spend some time with your daughter," Lionheart who use to call herself Captain Britain said, as she's a mother herself.

"This is starting to get good," Firestar said to her boyfriend Justice.

"Yeah, I feel for you Spidey," Justice said which he quickly wished he hadn't said as Firestar eyes started to glow.

"What's that suppose to mean," she said as her hands started to glow red hot.

"People please," Captain America said as he didn't want 'another' fight to break out, "Ladies please you can kill your husband or boyfriend later. We're still need to plan on how we're going to deal with the problem at hand. The whole reason why all of the Avengers are here is to come up with a game plan for how to deal with this issue."

"So who's watching out for trouble?" Widow asked.

"The Justice League are covering for us since the reminding villains are keeping low," Captain said, "And when they're going to have their meeting we're the ones who cover for them in their areas."

"Tell me about it," Creel added, "Those women could attack me and my wife and drain us like all of the other villains."

"And that's a bad thing?" Widow ask, "Without you villains around, I can finally have my husband at home instead of swinging around the city all of the time.

"Hey," Titania shouted, "Once all of us villains are gone who do you think they will hit next?"

"She has a good point there," Pietro known as Quicksilver said.

"We better be ready for anything," Crystal Quicksilver's wife said.

"It's not like they're going to walk up our doorstep and ring the bell asking if we'll just hand over the two villains we have in here," Tigra said as she lays back in an easy chair.

Jarvis came in looking worried, "There's a group of blue hair women outside. They want to know if we can just hand over Creel and his wife without having to fight their way in."

Everyone in the room stares at Tigra. "Quick say that it's not like its going to start raining money!" Hawkeye shouted out, earning him odd looks by everyone, "What have to at least try it?"

"Come on," Captain said as everyone in the room ran out to the front to see what they're facing.

Standing in front of the manor are eight blue haired women. All of them look alike down to every one of their, craves of their well built bodies. The white suits they're wearing are skintight leaving almost nothing to the imagination. On each of their chests are a Roman numeral, XXI, XXV, XXVII, XXIX, XXX, XXXIV, XXXVIII, and XXXIX printed on their suits. Some of them carried weapons. XXV is carrying a chain mace but the ball looks like it's made out of some kind of crystal. XXXIV has belts wrap around her body holding small disks, XXXVIII is carrying a giant sword and XXXIX is holding a staff. And in the middle of the eight sisters is a large heavyset man...

He wasn't all that fat but more of a mixer of fat and muscle, a large belly, bronzes colored skin, thick and long limbs, if he was skinny he would have look taller then he really was. He wore a baggy pair of green baggy shorts that were held up by red suspenders, the left strap was hanging off of his shoulders so that only the right one was holding his shorts up. A pair of heavy work boots, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a wide brim tan colored hat with a pair of goggles resting on the top half completed his outfit. He's wearing armor that some of them recognized as a placket, a metal plate covering his large vulnerable belly tied with a shoulder-harness making it hard to knock it off of him. As the stomach area was where most people would aim for when they fight and he couldn't go for a quick knock-out punch since the stomach was where to hit to knock the wind out of someone.

He's armed with a large oval shape shield; the surface of it was covered in green leather and lavishly decorated on its outer side in bronze with the image of the sun. In his other hand he held a mighty two-headed battle axe. The battle axe had a broad double-bladed head that made it considerably heavier then most other axes; but he held it up easily without any strain with one arm. Its shaft was a bit short, with meant that there would be less movement of the hands on the shaft. However, this was more than compensated for by the greatly increased striking power generated by the massive axe head. And the guy holding it looks like he knows how to use it. Also, because it was double-bladed, it could be swung in both directions with virtually no need to adjust the stance or grip and thanks to the strap on the bottom of the shaft around his wrist the axe couldn't be knock out of his hands easily.

"Hi we're here for those two," the fat guy said as the eight sisters stood expressionless on either side of him. Behind them a news van crew has their cameras out filming as they have been waiting for something like this to happen, ever since the attacks on the villains began.

"So you're the ones who been taking out all of my friends," Creel said as when he and his wife went to the bar that both of them as well as many of the villains of the city went to as well. Only to find that once they got there, all of their fellow villains were missing. All of them have been taken out by these women.

"That is correct," XXV said emotionlessly.

"You and your wife are the only villains left with the high energy levels needed for our use," XXIV said in the same tone of voice as her sister.

"So how about it heroes?" the fat guy said, "Let us drain them and you guys won't have to worry about them for about two to three months before their powers return and their back to their full strengths."

"Temping but sorry can't," Hawkeye said drawing his bow.

"We have no idea of what you people are doing or planning on doing with all of the energy you have been gathering," Captain said.

"Hey Spidey why didn't you tell us they were coming?" Ant-Man asks as Spider-Man senses would have alerted him earlier.

"Sorry, I just thought it was because my wife was thinking of killing me," Peter said earning him a smack to the back of his head by his wife who's standing right behind him.

"Alright girls since they won't let us drain those two, so we're going to have to do it the hard way," the fat guy said, "You eight go for the couple while, I handle the heroes."

"Wait you're going to take on all of the Avengers, while those eight go after those two?" Widow asked as she couldn't believe what she's hearing, "Doesn't that seem a little bit unfair?"

"I'm suppose you're right," the fat guy said as he raised his arm holding his axe, pressing it over his eyes, "I really should be fighting with my eyes close."

That comment caused all of the members of the Avengers to see red as this guy in front of them is taking them so lightly.

"Let's show him what we're made out of," Hercules shouted as he and Thor charge at the fat guy.

Faster then they would expect someone of his weight could move. The fat guy slams his shield into Hercules face sending him flying where he came from, stopping when he slam into the side of the mansion, leaving a big dent on the building. Thor and the other hand, has his weapon locked with the axe of the fat man, and he's pushing him back. With a shove knocking Thor's hammer out of his grasp and into the air, the fat man took the advantage while the thunder god was still stun, kicking him in the guts the fat man sent Thor rolling backwards.

"Sorry but you two godlings are still have a long ways to go, compare to me," fat man said as he walk over to the fallen Mjolnir, he let's his axe hang on his arm by its strap. To the shock of everyone he picks up the hammer, "It's been awhile since, I seen a Mjolnir… The handles are always too short… but it's easily fixable."

"How could someone like you lift Mjolnir?" Ms. Marvel shouted out.

"It's easy," the fat man grinned, "Here… you try!" The Avengers jump for cover as the hammer slam into the ground in front of them, throwing them back from the shockwave.

"This is bad," Moondragon said seeing how strong the fat guy is as he just sent both Hercules and Thor flying back at the same time.

"You have no idea," fat man said, "XXX do your thing, the husband first."

Creel suddenly screamed out as his body glowed for a second before he fell to the ground. "Creel!" Titania shouted rushing to her husband side.

"He's drain," Ironman said as his sensors gave him the read out on Creel's body, as he has scanned the bodies of the other drain villains as well. They all look towards the group in front of them. The woman XXX is holding a glowing device of some kind, filled with the energy of Creel.

"You'll pay for this!" Titania screamed as she charges at the group of nine.

"Hold it!" Doorman said as he runs in front of her, teleporting him and her underground.

"He's a level 10 teleporter," XXV said, "He couldn't have gone far."

"Spread out and find him," fat man said.

"Hold it right there!" Captain shouted as he and the other members of the Avengers got ready for battle.

"So you heroes still want to fight," fat man said, "XXV, XXXIV go and find the hero and villainess. We'll handle these guys."

"Understood," XXV said as she flew off grabbing XXXIV as she flew for the direction where she senses their targets mind. She uses her telekinesis to lift up a man cover and drove into the sewers.

"Hey get back here!" Squirrel Girl shouted as she darted pass the fat guy and the six reminding blue hair women. She tried to run for the open sewer hole, only to slam into an invisible wall, sending her falling on her butt holding her nose, "Ouch… that hurts."

"Sorry about that," XXVII said, "Can't be letting you heroes get in my two sister's way."

"Enough talk let's get to the butt kicking part!" fat man said as he jump into the air. He seem to hover for a moment or two before shooting like a rocket downwards at the Avengers all clustered together. The crash sent the Avengers flying and Ironman who the fat man was aiming for to be pile drive into the ground. All of the heavy sluggers of the Avengers quickly dog piled on fat man, who quickly sent them flying as quickly as they tried holding him down.

Lionheart and Black Knight rush at him, ready to give him a taste of cold steel with their swords. Only to be stop as XXXVIII appeared in front of them swinging that huge halberd of hers at them. They're quickly forced back as they block the swings of XXXVIII. Falcon tried to help but was met with the flat side of the halberd in his face knocking him into Tigra and Ant-Man. Hawkeye shot a net arrow at her who plucks it out of the air throwing it instead at Quicksilver would quickly became tangle in the net, tripping along the ground. Pulsar fired energy beams at XXXVIII, but with one swing she sent the beams back as they reflected off of her weapon, blasting Pulsar out of the sky. She swings her halberd creating a vacuum wave hitting Hawkeye, slamming him onto the side of their base.

XXI leaped at Scarlet Witch grabbing her in a head hold, absorbing her energy with her powers, Wanda couldn't break free of the hold as XXI proved much stronger than she looks, her husband Vision came to her aid punching XXI off of his wife. XXXIX extended her staff hitting Vision in his chest sending him crashing through the wall of mansion, going through several of the buildings rooms as he was rammed through them. Jocasta fires her eye beams at XXXIX forcing her to spin her staff in front of her acting like a spinning shield. Jocasta is quickly joined by Darkhawk and Firebird, while they were keeping her busy in front War Machine fires missiles at XXXIX backside. She saw the missiles coming and slams her staff into the ground as they hit along with the energy attacks of the three heroes she was defending herself from. The heroes cheered as they thought they got her, when the smoke cleared, all they saw in the middle of the blast zone was XXXIX staff sticking in the ground extended. Standing on top of it is XXXIX with her arms folded across her chest. She slides down her staff, spinning downwards on it with one hand, spitting out a laser beam out of her mouth blasting the heroes and fellow bystanders.

Ant-Man grew into a giant and stepped on XXIX, when he lifted his foot he didn't saw a trace of her anywhere. He felt something climbing up his leg, looking down he saw slime on his leg. Before he could react the slime took form of a fist and struck him in his chin sending him falling backwards landing on top of Mocking Bird. The slime took a gooey form of XXIX, transforming her arms into a hammer and mace she knocks Moondragon down with a mace to the face and Tigra with a hammer to her head. Hawkeye fires a TNT arrow at her blowing her into pieces, but to his dismay the pieces quickly rejoin and XXIX forms her arm into a tilt hammer and stuck Hawkeye chest sending him flying into Ms. Marvel.

Justice and Firestar attack XXVII who merely put up a force field in front of her blocking their attacks. She hits them with invisible battling rams as she stood calm as her force field didn't waver, a bit as she was attack from all sides. She calmly stood there picking her targets as she hits them with force fields, all awhile maintaining the force field surrounding the mansion. XXX appears and disappears striking down one Avenger after another as every time they think they got her corner, she would just disappear in front of them appearing someplace else. Spider-Man shoots his webs at her but suddenly finds that his webs are tied around him instead. Pulsar fires an energy blast at XXX but once more disappeared only to be replaced by Quicksilver who got blasted instead.

"Quicksilver!" Pulsar shouted seeing what she has done.

"Aim better next time," XXX said appearing behind her throwing a punch into Pulsars face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the mansion –

Vision shook off the ringing in his head after being use as a battling ram. "Hey are you okay?" Widow asked helping him up, she ran inside when the fighting started.

"I need to he…" Vision started to say as the building shook at its foundation's. Using his inbuilt x-rays he scan down, seeing Doorman and Titania, fighting off the two women XXV and XXXIV who went after them.

"What's going on?" Widow as she the building started to rumble again.

"Doorman and Titania are in the basement fighting the two women who went after them," Vision answered, "Get to the backyard you should be safe there, I'm going to help them."

"Be careful," Widow shouted as she ran for the back while Vision faded through the floors into the basement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back outside –

"You're going to have to do better than this to beat us," XXI said as she grabs a hold of Silverclaw draining her dry. Wasp and Yellowjacket tried blasting her, but all that did was make her stronger as she absorbs their energy blasts. With a wave of her hand she sent the pair flying with the energy blast that she absorbed from them.

"How's this?"

"What?" XXI said as her eyes widen as Big Bertha fat body slams on top of her.

"Now that's how to throw weight around," Big Bertha said as she sat on XXI as she couldn't reach up to grab any part of Bertha as only her hands and head were sticking out from underneath the fat woman on top of her.

"Let's get them!" Mr. I shouted as his team ran in to help the Avengers out. He ran for the dog pile on the fat guy as he continues to throw the Avengers attacking him off as he swings both his axe and shield around. Ducking as She-Hulk flies over him, Mr. I ran for the axe the fat man is swinging as he saw the cuts on She-Hulk. As long as he has that axe the rest of the Avengers couldn't get close enough to him. The fat man saw him coming and takes a swing at him which, Mr. I ran into it letting the axe bury itself deep into his chest, he pulls the axe away from the fat man hands, rolling away from him before he dies… again.

"What the?" fat man said before Thor and Hercules jump him pummeling him with punches as the other powerhouse Avengers joined on in.

XXXIX seeing her teammate in trouble ran over to help but was stop as Grasshopper and Flatman step in front of her. Grasshopper leaps into the air which XXXIX counters with her staff her extending her weapon was stop short as Flatman grabs it pulling it downwards as he warps his flat body around it in a tight hold. As she tries pulling her staff free from Flatman she forgotten about Grasshopper, she was quickly reminded as he kicks her face with both of his feet sending her flying as she lets go of her staff. XXXIX gets up and spat out a laser breath at the pair who ran for cover, War Machine, Jocasta, Darkhawk and Firebird quickly resumed their attack, without her staff to block their energy attacks, XXXIX had to jump out of the way as they didn't let up on their assault or give her time to recover.

XXXVIII quickly found herself struggling as Tippy Toe tried biting her nose off. As she madly swung her massive halberd around as she tries to shake off the squirrel, Squirrel Girl using her squirrel like speed and grace dodges the swinging weapon, popping out her blade knuckles struck XXXVIII arm making her let go of her weapon. Squirrel Girl began punching and kicking XXXVIII as she darted around her wild swings as Tippy Toe continues to bit her nose. XXIX and XXX rushed over to help their sisters after dealing with the Avengers that got in their way, Dinah-Soar swoops down and used her sonic voice at the pair, who quickly held their ears as the wavelength of her voice is at the same pitch as the ringing sound that came from the dummy plugs when they were turn on, causing them to experience a mega headache, as the sound brought back bad memories of the past for them.

"Jeffro we got to retreat," XXVII shouted as she saw what those other members of the Avengers joined in the fight and pushing them back.

"Why? This is starting to get fun," fat man who everyone now found out his name is Jeffro shouted as he slams Thor head first into the ground as he swings his shield into Wonderman's face. Ironman blasted him continuously wondering why nothing seems to works on him. Jeffro grabs, Quicksilver who wasn't fast enough to catch off guard, throwing him at Ironman, "Sure that guy took my axe but he did, paid for it with his life. And these guys don't hit as hard as I'm use to in a fight."

"How about, I hit lower!" She-Hulk shouted as she uppercuts, Jeffro in the family jewels. She smiles as she knows that's the weak spot for any guy, all of the male members who saw clutch their legs together on reflex, looking up she saw him smirking, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Sorry but you're going to have to do better than that," Jeffro chuckles as he mega punch She-Hulk with his shield, into the ground like a hammer. He shouts over to XXVII, "We have to hold them till XXV and XXXIV can drain that supervillainess." He ducks under Thor's hammer swing and head butts his chin, quickly grabbing his legs started swing him around knocking anyone in range with the human wrecking ball, before letting him go sending him flying into Wonderman and String-ray, "Besides none of these light weights can stand up to me."

"Take this!" Mr. I shouted as he hits Jeffro with his own axe on his right shoulder from behind. Jeffro jerks his body forward sending, Mr. I falling forward in front of him.

"How did you survive with my axe in your chest?"

"The, I stands for Immortal," Mr. I said picking himself up showing the hole where that the axe made in his suit.

"Is that so," Jeffro said as he rips his axe free, the wound left behind quickly heals like it was never even there, "I got the same power as you do."

"What?" Mr. I shouted out as he thought he was the only one with that power.

"Let me guess you only been aware that you are immortal for just a few years now. I on the other hand been aware of that fact for thousands of years now and in all of that time, I have gotten much stronger than anyone else was able to do, since I can't die. I could put my body through things that would kill gods and demons ten times over, raising my power levels beyond my limits," Jeffro explains to a fellow who is in the same boat as he is.

Ms. Marvel flies at him from behind to take him out while he's off guard, as she was about to lay a powerful blow to his neck, Jeffro twist his body around and brought his shield up letting the flying heroine to slam face first into his shield and out of the fight, "Let me show you something that I learn," he slams his axe into the ground creating a energy wave traveling through the ground stopping as it got to Thor and Hercules. Nothing happen for a moment before a pillar of energy shot up from the ground hitting the two gods sending them flying high into the air.

"What was that?" Mr. I ask as everyone just fighting as they saw the incredible display of power.

"It's called ki. Energy that's found in every living body, I have learned how to tap into that energy. It makes me stronger, faster, and I can use it as a weapon whenever I chose," Jeffro answers Mr. I's question as Thor and Hercules fell back to the ground, their bodies smoking from the attack, "And as you can see my power level is much higher than those two gods could handle." He pointed his hand outward and shot at a blast of energy at, Mr. I tearing away his flesh till only his skeleton was left.

The front door of the Avenger burst open as Doorman can flying out by a psychic blast, Vision quickly follow as explosions tore into his cyber body. Both heroes fall to the ground as their attackers XXV and XXXIV came flying out. In XXV hands is the same device that was use to drain Creel.

"We got what we came for let's go," XXXIV shouted as she threw disks at the Avengers close to her keeping them back.

"Already," Jeffro said as he catches Captain America shield as looks at the weapon, "Interesting a fusion of vibranium with steel alloy? I didn't know that there's someone who can create this here. The vibranium in the shield is what absorbs virtually all of the kinetic impact from any blows that the shield receives, allowing it to withstand incredible amounts of force without injuring the holder in the process. Too bad that where, I'm found this is out of data as a shield made out of bronze." With that with his two hands he crushes the shield like a soda can…

"NO!" Steve shouted seeing his shield that's been with him through thick and thin crush into scrape metal.

"Sorry can't stay," Jeffro pulls out a remote and pushed some buttons on it. Everyone on his side and their equipment just teleported away, Big Bertha found the body she was sitting on gone, and Flatman found the staff he was holding teleported away.

The remaining Avengers who were still standing look around at the mess that's left behind the fight. The mansion while not as destroyed as it was when, Wanda had her break down would need massive repairs done to it before they could use it again. As for the Avengers who are left standing, they were all in shell shock. There was, only nine of them and they took on the full force of the Avengers, they were clearly out number… and yet the Avengers couldn't beat them. It was like they knew everything about them, all of their strengths and skills taking them down, it only with the help of the GLX that they were able to last as long as they did. And worse of all for their pride, it was all caught live on camera.

"My shield…" Steve said as he lifted his once indestructible shield.

"Oh boo woo, Big Bertha said as she lifted herself up, pointing at the skeleton, "Look at, Mr. Immortal he got it worse like on every mission but he continues to do his best even when the chips are down."

"…………………………………………….." Dinah-Soar said or tried to say as know one but Mr. Immortal could understand her.

"She's right!" Squirrel Girl agreed… not understanding a word Dinah-Soar had just said, "Oh sure you guys got your butts kick around by just seven villains against dozens of you guys, letting the two villains under your protection to be drain right in front of you, or that you guys had to relay on us who you guys threaten to sue if we didn't change our team name, who we had to save you guys as you're getting your butts kick around, or…"

"Why don't you just start kicking them and putting up signs saying 'Here are the Big Losers' while you're at it," Widow said having, came to the front after hearing the fight was over in the front.

"At least there's only going up from here," Flatman said trying to cheer everyone up.

"I just thought of something," Grasshopper spoke up, "All of those women had Roman numerals on them from XXI to XXXXIX. Wouldn't that mean there's more of them around with superpowers like the ones we just fought?"

All remaining Avengers all developed a twitch in their eyes as that thought went through their heads. "Gee thank for pointing that out to us," Hawkeye mumbles as if only eight of those women could take all of the Avengers on… how would they stand up against more of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the city of Nerima –

Ranma stares at the river as he sat on its bank. He just found out that both Natsume and Kurumi are indeed his half sisters. Just like his older self world, both of their fathers are alike. His mother has already sent Kurumi and her sister Karinka to find them, so she can tell them the truth about their real father. So much was happening, everything he use to know have been proven false. Everything he's been working for has been nothing more but a way for a fat man to be able to live off of his hard work.

"Hard isn't it," his older self said appearing next to him, "When I first found out what he did to his first wife and daughters, I wanted nothing more than to kill him."

"Tell me what should I do?" Ranma ask.

There was nothing but silence as the younger Ranma stared at his older self waiting for a reply. This lasted a very long time. Finally the older Ranma turn around walking away. "Wait! What should I do!"

"If you want to remain a puppet listen to the panda," Ranma Jones said as he left his younger counterpart to take his words in. Wondering if he would be able to understand what he's trying to teach him. But than again he had to get lessons beating into him when he was like his younger self.

He wasn't surprise when his younger self jumps in front of him, blocking his way. "I know that you have the answer! So tell me because there's only one way I'm going to let you pass me."

"A fight?" his older self said shaking his head, "You're still thinking the same wavelength as the panda. But I was like that before you still have a long ways to go. Looks like, I'm going to have to hammer my massage the hard way."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma ask.

"You still don't understand," Jones sighed, "Find than… its going to be the hard way than." He stood still before springing into action to the shock of his younger self before everything went black as Jones fist slams into his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Saotome household –

Nodoka is kneeling in front of the family shrine wondering what to do. Her husband Genma acted exactly like his counterpart from their older son's homeworld. One of his son's friends Sousuke built a cage to hold her husband, one that he couldn't breakout of so she wouldn't have to look hard to find him.

"Ma is there anything I can get you?" Saki asked as she stayed behind to look after her master's mother while her two sisters try to find his two half sisters.

"No, I'm fine," Nodoka said. When her son release Saki and her sisters they quickly latched onto him much to the dismay of his fiancées. She took them in when the girls complain about having Steel Angels, who are much stronger than any of them and immune to any kind of drugs or potions they tried on them. To solve the problem she took the sisters into her home.

"You're worry about master?" Saki spoke up seeing the worry look in her eyes.

"Yes… I have been a terrible mother to him. Letting Genma take him away from me all of those years ago, I don't even know what my son is like. What kind of man he really is not the one he shows on the outside world? I lost so many years to get to know him… my own son. I'm just like that woman in the other world," Nodoka said sadly.

"No you're not," Saki said hugging her from behind, "She never tried to make up for what she did thinking that no matter what, family honor must be up held no matter what. That all she cared about leading herself to self ruination. You still have a chance. You'll may never to be a real mother should be but there's still a chance for you to be a part of his life."

"You really think so?" Nodoka ask as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes there is."

"RANMA! MASTER!" Nodoka and Saki shouted out as Ranma Jones drop his younger counterpart in front of the two women. Ranma the younger one is all bloody and bruised, they never seen him so beaten before.

"When he wakes up tell him that next time, I won't go as easy on him."

"Why?" Nodoka ask using her sleeves to wipe the blood off of her son's face as Saki tends to his wounds.

"He needs to learn the hard way," Jones answers.

"What can this prove?" Saki shouted out in anger.

"He needs to learn that he can't solve all of his problems by fighting. That's something I learn from my friend Thomas. He doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell him. He wants me to tell him how to solve his problems as I went through the same thing as he going through now."

"What do you mean?" Nodoka ask.

Jones just shakes his head, "You don't understand it either… a good thing too. This way he'll have to find the answer himself."

"Why aren't you helping him more? He needs help," Saki pleaded with him.

"He's just like me back than. As long as he's like that I won't be able to help him," Jones said leaving them to tend to his younger counterpart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across town –

Clark and Diana sat down at the dinner table as their redhead daughter A-Ko is telling them what happen to her earlier today and the reason why she's so late in coming home. When they we're still active members of the Justice League they have encounter people from other worlds. But after Diana found out that she's expecting they became reserve members until A-Ko gotten older as trusting a small child to keep secret that her parents are superheroes would have never work. But in all of their years they never encounter something like this before.

"Ranma's father left his first wife to die after she only had daughters instead of a son?" Diana shouted crushing the glass in her hand. While happily married to Clark she still retains some of her Amazon upbringing. Which she tried to teach to A-Ko, which never took root in her boy hungry daughter, who usually scares all of the boys away as her powers she got from them started showing as she got older.

"Ranma's mom sent those Steel Angels to go and find his half sisters. I hope they find them soon," A-Ko said as she took a bit bite out of her dinner.

"What about her husband?" Clark asked as he's ready to call in the police for child abuse.

"The weapons freak Sousuke went and built a cage for him," A-Ko answered, "Ranma's mom is keeping him there until his daughters he abandoned are found than they're going to turn him in to the police."

They stayed silent for awhile until Clark spoke, "That man… Madhat who's with the other Ranma he kind of sounds like Mxyzptlk."

"You mean that funny little man who you always told everyone that he's only my imaginary friend when I was little?" A-Ko said remembering when she was a little girl Mxyzptlk would appear time to time in front of her. She used to have so much fun with him which her parents didn't like as it usually has something to do with poking fun at her parent's friends. But as she got older he appeared less and less, "I wonder why he stop showing up?"

"He became bored around here and decided to go and pop into another world where your father is just starting his superhero thing, starting the game of his all over again with your father's counterpart."

"Really? I've been wondering about that," Clark said as he hasn't seen the imp since A-Ko was around fourteen.

"At least he's not here anymore turning all of A-Ko toys alive," Diana said remembering that little episodes.

"And, I really like all of the fun me and Pooh use to have together," A-Ko sighed remembering her childhood as she's the only girl with toys that are alive and the only one that knew was C-Ko who no one believed when she told them about the living toys.

The family of three blink as they realize that there's a fourth member at their dinner table tonight. Both of her parent spring into action putting their bodies in front of their daughters. Standing in front of them is a strange man dress as a clown, wearing a top hat and has his entire body warp in bondage.

"Hi Madhat," A-Ko said seeing who it is.

"You're Madhat?" both her parents said at the same time.

"Yup, the one and only," Madhat answered.

"Why are you here?" A-Ko asked.

"Just wondering if you want to see your old friend Mxyzptlk again?"

"You know where he is?" A-Ko said wondering where this was going.

"Yup and for my carefully plan out plan to bare fruit I'm going to need your help," Madhat smirks.

"In what way?" A-Ko asked. Madhat somehow tosses a puzzle cube to her.

"How did you do that?" Clark said as Madhat arms are all tied up.

"Do what?" Madhat ask.

"Toss that cube to A-Ko when your arms are all tie up?" Diana said as she saw it but couldn't understand how he could do that.

"That's not important," Madhat smiles at the family of three, "Once you solve the box you'll understand what I need you to do A-Ko."

"How come, I have the feeling, I'm not going to like it," A-Ko said as she starts working on the cube.

"Well most lessons in life are never that simple to learn you know. That's the same reason, I'm taking Ranma Jones on this road trip," Madhat said.

"This is madness," Clark said.

"Exactly!" Madhat smiles, "You have to be crazy to come up with something like this." With that he just faded away in thin air.

"A-Ko don't touch it!" Diana said seeing her daughter trying to solve the puzzle cube.

"Well I'm going to have to do it sooner or later," A-Ko said, "Besides he reminds me of Mr. Mxyzptlk and he never tried anything that could have hurt me before."

"Because he found it more fun in scaring us half to death," Clark said as he and Diana more than once caught Mxyzptlk playing with their daughter that wasn't safe. Like when he gave her that working rocket ship. Which had both of them ending up chasing after, a five year old A-Ko at that time, as she flew around on her ship across the city.

"As long as it helps Ranma out, I'm fine with that. He already had a hard enough life as it is already," A-Ko said as she continues to work on the puzzle cube. (4)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – The younger Ranma continues to try to get his older counterpart to tell him the answer he seeks. As the rest of his usually cast members try to coop in living with an older Ranma. The fiancées are back after their lessons with Alice and her girls, now they're all gunning after Nabiki who's wants to get closer to their Ranma after learning about what happen to her other self.

Author's Notes

1 – For those who don't know how to read Roman numerals. Read the following below.

Roman numerals use a basic set of seven symbols:

I or i for one,

V or v for five,

X or x for ten,

L or l for fifty,

C or c for one hundred

D or d for five hundred,

M or m for one thousand

For the numbers not assigned a specific symbol, the above given symbols are combined:

II or ii for two,

III or iii for three,

IV or iv for four,

VI or vi for six,

VII or vii for seven,

VIII or viii for eight,

IX or ix for nine.

And remember knowledge is power!

2 – Knowing how it will be hard to keep track of which Rei has which kind of superpowers I made a list. Please note that each Rei has three times the strength and durability of a normal person before they gain their powers. When Top Hat, took them in she improved their flail bodies as she did with Asuka's, shaping their muscle tones to allow for both strength and flexibility. Also they have been with Top Hat long enough to learn how to fight.

I: Ice powers, can form ice armor over her body

II: Can control earth, can travel underneath it at high speed

III: Water powers, can transform into a water form

IV: Wind powers, can transform into a gas like form, flight

V: Gravity powers, flight

VI: Magnet powers, flight

VII: Lightning powers, can transform into a lightning form, flight

VIII: Control plants, can make her body plant like, can make her limbs vine like, can make either sleep, stun, poison, spores come out of her body, can grow back lost body parts

IX: Light powers, flight

X: Shadow powers, teleport, flight

XI: Has bat like wings, fly, climb walls, and has a super sonic scream

XII: Insect like powers and can control any insect, up to millions at a time, can also fly with bee like wings, fire paralyzing stringers from her hands

XIII: Can make her lower body into a snake's body, can move without making a sound, in snake form has natural body armor from her snake scales, and can spit out poison

XIV: Spider like powers and four spider legs growing out of her backside, shoot spider webs from hands or spider legs

XV: A werewolf, super strength, speed, can heal from almost any kind of wound

XVI: A werecat, super strength, speed, can heal from almost any kind of wound

XVII: Can transform into a dragon or a half dragon, super strength, speed, armor body, can heal from almost any kind of wound. She has many different dragon forms like the dragon forms in the RPG game 'Breath of Fire'

XVIII: Metamorphic shapeshifter able to adapt any from she chooses and gain any powers who she takes the form off

XIX: Body is like rubber

XX: Can transform entire body into organic rock, giving her great strength and durability

XXI: Absorb, store, and re-emit various forms of energy. Can drain energy from objects and living things of energy

XXII: Can grow herself into a giant as big as an eva

XXIII: Can shrink herself while maintaining her normal strength

XXIV: Invulnerability, vast super-strength, super-speed, super-intellect, super-breath, super-hearing, vision powers including x-ray vision, heat vision, telescopic vision, can heal wounds in seconds

XXV: Psychic powers, telekinesis, telepathy, can fly, uses a crystal mace that enhances her powers

XXVI: Can transform entire body into organic steel, giving her great strength and durability

XXVII: Can turn invisible and make force fields

XXVIII: Can fly, and can shot energy beams out of her hands, or eyes

XXIX: Body turns into jelly substances, can make any part of her body into a melee weapon and can't be destroyed in this form

XXX: Can freeze time as long as she can hold her breath, super speed

XXXI: Ability to duplicate herself an unknown number of times, and reabsorb her duplicates back into herself, including their memories, skills and experiences, all as strong as the original

XXXII: Has bird like wings on her back and can fire energy beams from her eyes, the beams have different effects from ice, fire, lightning, to temporarily turning the object stuck into stone

XXXIII: Teleports and other objects anywhere, skilled in using firearms. Weapon a double-barreled gun designed to look like two swords set side-by-side. From Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

XXXIV: Has the ability to see future probabilities and interpret them to best select or manipulate what the most likely action to happen, anything she sees, she can hit

XXXV: Healing powers, can restore anyone to full power and health in seconds, body heals automatically from any damage even beheading

XXXVI: Enhanced hand-to-hand fighter, superhuman acute senses, heightened strength, stamina, agility, and reaction time, healing powers

XXXVII: Green Lantern like powers, without the need of a ring or the need to recharge

XXXVIII: Body can heal from any kind of wound, super strength, speed, stamina, and uses a sword like halberd

XXXIX: Has a monkey king like staff, magical flying cloud, laser breath, enhanced reflexes, strength, and speed

XXXX: Can use ki to make powerful energy attacks, can fly, and can fight like a DBZ fighter

XXXXI: Can faze and others through any kind of mass, has the skills of a ninja

XXXXII: Vast psionic ability to manipulate all matter and energy on a subatomic level to reconfigure all forms of matter into different substances and forms and can change matter into energy and back again

XXXXIII: Can change her body into a robotic one, allowing her to transform into anything mechanical like a Transformer

XXXXIV: Has the ability to absorb kinetic energy to increase her strength, speed, and stamina to superhuman levels, the more punishment that she's is dealt with, the stronger she becomes, healing powers

XXXXV: Has superhuman strength, agility, stick to walls and leaping abilities

XXXXVI: Transforms into a ghost form and enter people's bodies controlling them, can shoot energy beams as well like Danny Phantom

XXXXVII: Ability to control her bone growth, allowing her to use the bones as weapons. Regenerative healing factor, enhanced strength and agility

XXXXVIII: Can disable superpowers and nullified all forms of energy, for an uncertain period of time

XXXXIX: Ability to use the 'Force', wields a double-bladed lightsaber

L: Can use an AT field, and when all forty-nine of her other sisters are nearby she can liquidate their bodies, drawing them to her to form the giant Rei eva when like what happen in 'Third Impact'. In this form all of the Rei's powers can be use at once

3 – Instead of killing Hawkeye, Ant-Man and Vision. Scarlet Witch just destroyed the mansion causing the Avengers to disband as they needed to rebuild and get Wanda some help.

4 – Those puzzle cubes are hard to solve.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	68. School for Hard Knocks

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Just to let you guys know that I'm doing a combine fic with Matthew Talbain. He's doing the story from his point of view and I'm doing from my point of view. So bare with the sidestories as they pop up every now and than.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 58 – School for Hard Knocks

Inside of an ancient structure, six supernatural and evil entities were sitting around a fire that was powered by one of their number. These beings the infamous, evil villains imprisoned by the Dragon Orb, released briefly by a treasure hunter, then recaptured by the Dragon Pharaoh with the power of the Dragon Orb. At least, these are some of those villains …

Fuelling the fire is Salamander, a burning skeleton of a man wearing armor.

Phhhht!

"Hey!" cried Salamander indignantly, "Stop trying to blow out my flame!"

Teasingly trying to blow out Salamander's fire is Shadow Reaver. Half man, half goat. Strong, big, and a complete coward.

Snickering- er –laughing in a manly tone at the antics of the two is Maelstrom, a powerfully built man in need of a nose, and wore a helmet with bulls' horns at the sides. He is the sneaky one.

Rolling their eyes at the stupidity of the assembled men are Sith and Malis, the only females of the group. Sith looked very much like an Egyptian Queen, complete with serpent on her head dress, and spoke with a pronounced lisp- er –hiss. Malis looked like a bowman out of Robin Hood that had been burned on only one half of her body, the left … it made her look somewhat like the sister of a certain Gotham lawyer gone bad in the DC comic "Batman." These two were sexually repressed as well. Sith would not touch any of the men in this place with a hundred foot snake. Malis was willing, but her appearance turned the men away. And it had been eons since they last had gotten any. One can excuse them for having a tendency for snapping at people.

Sitting patiently by himself a few steps away from the group is Behemoth. A large muscular man of stone, and the man barely has any face to speak of. He only has the definition of cheek-bones, brows and eyes. The rest is a rocky mass.

"When will you men grow up?" snapped Sith. "You know we can't hurt each other becaussse of that ssstupid Dragon Orb'sss hold on usss! Ssshadow Reaver, ssstop trying to blow out Sssalamander'sss fire, it isss getting annoying!"

"But there's nothing else to do!" whined Shadow Reaver and sulked silently to himself with both women glaring at him.

"I know what we can do for fun!" exclaimed Maelstrom.

"NO!" yelled the women in answer, already knowing what the man would suggest, him having suggested it a million times since they were let out of their chambers a few months ago. Malis only responded out of spite. The last time she had offered herself up, the men had almost literally run for it in horror.

"Is this what has become of the ancient demons that use to terrorize ancient Egypt?" a new voice ask.

The look down the hall where the voice came from as a man walked into the firelight coming from Salamander. His body was covered with a skintight black fabric that showed off all of his muscles, reaching from head to toe. He wore a silver chest plate with a red trim that matched the silver wristbands going up from his wrists to his elbows with the black fabric still covering his hands. The same black fabric went down his legs where it was covered by sliver, knee high, metal boots that curved around his leg muscles. His feet were connected to the armored boots that made a metallic sound with each step he took. He wore a metal belt buckle with a crooked A with a jagged look to the letter. The black fabric went up his neck ending at the start of his head, which was a skintight metal facemask covering his head that's colored differently. Half of the mask is painted dark red while the other half is solid black. The black part of the mask is so dark which none of the demons couldn't even see the breathing or the eyehole on that half of the mask. The red part on the right side he could see the breathing holes (which are really just vertical rectangles) and the eye hole with a scar running across its surface, showing a blue eye underneath.

"Who are you?" Maelstrom said as he and the others clearly remembers what happen the last time they has visitors.

"Call me Anarchy," the man's voice is smooth and silky, hiding the danger that lies underneath, "I have an offer for you people. The Dragon Orb has vast power that will suit my needs for my plan, but the main reason why I'm here is because of four certain dimension hoppers are currently in my dimension. They will get in my way if I try to use any of my plans I have ready to go. That's where you demons come in, they made friends with the Digger girls the three girls who visited this prison before."

"And what do you want us to do?" Sith ask knowing there's a catch to this somewhere.

"I want all of you to go back to this dimension Earth and attack the Diggers and draw the four trouble makers back to this world," Anarchy explains to them.

"Hold it," Behemoth, "What makes you think that we will do as you ask?"

"What's stopping us from going to your dimension and setting up shop there?" Salamander said not liking of being someone else's pawn.

"Dark Hat and his siblings are currently in my world. Dark also made it quite clear that he won't like any God or Demon entering the world they're currently in," Anarchy explains to them.

All of the Demon Lords all became pale at the mere mention of the oldest of the Hat's name. Malis spoke up, "He's there?"

"Yes he is," Anarchy said, "Besides wouldn't all of you want to payback those girls who humiliated you the last two times they were here?" All of the demons started smiling as they would show those girls how powerful they are at their full power. Anarchy then pulls out a bag full of gems, "And these power gems from the demon world should give you a power boost to deal with those heroes running around there as well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Saotome household –

Ranma awoke to the sight of Saki staring down at him. He was laying on a mat in his mothers home. He tried to get up but found that his body was too sore to let him get up.

"Master please don't move you still need to recover," Saki said to her beloved master.

"What happen," Ranma ask but then remembers what happen earlier when he faced off with his older counterpart.

"You got beaten by Mr. Jones," Saki answers him.

"I remember now," Ranma said as he lay back down, "I can't believe how powerful he is."

His mother enters the room, "Son are you feeling better?"

"Why won't he tell me what, I should do with this life of mine," Ranma blurred out as he rested his beaten body.

"Son," his mother said as she saw the hopelessness in his eyes. She didn't know what she could tell him. If she started telling him what to do with his life again she would be like her counterpart in her other son's world. She had already done a lot of harm to her son already and she didn't want to take anymore chances in him hating her.

"Who's here anyways?" Ranma ask as he could hear noise of people moving around in the house through the open door.

"It's your cousin, Kazuya and his friends," his mom answers him, "They're going to stay over here for awhile to help you. May told them of what happen and they all want to help you."

Ranma couldn't help but smile thinking about his cousin and his friends coming over to help him. Even though he and Kazuya are very different they had the same luck with girls as both of them are surrounded by girls. Kazuya is an electrical engineering student with a passion for building his robot squid which he calls Ikariya and implanting an A.I. (artificial intelligence) system into it. Ikariya is a robotic squid, Kazuya's Doraemon Research Project. It is primitive compared to the cyberdolls. The girl's around here just love to play with Ikariya when Kazuya comes over to visit with his friend's who all but for one of the girls is a cyberdoll.

Kazuya had receives May, a hand sized cyberdoll, in a package from Cyberdyne Co. because of an accidental order which happened as a result of a revenge tactic planted in a CD from his rival, Nanbara who is a smarter Kuno. A cyberdoll, May was never paid for by Kazuya. Cyberdolls can control traffic lights and simple electronics and connect to personal computers via what may or may not be USB cables. Later her memory chip was transplanted into a human size body making her normal size now. May also tries to help Saotome win over the heart of Kasumi, his landlord's daughter, but at times she becomes a hindrance. When May's around the girls around here act better as May is everything that they're not making them want to show that they can be just as good as she is.

Kasumi lives in an apartment across a roof with a window that point's towards Kazuya's. Kasumi is very active and athletic and likes baseball. She is the coach of the local children's baseball team. A close friend of Kazuya's she often lets him get away overdue rent payments. Kasumi and Rena often jump out their window, jump across the roof and come through Kazuya's window to visit him. She comes with Kazuya and the others when they come over here to visit, saying she likes all the weird stuff that happens around here.

Then there is the child cyber maid Rena. At first Rena appears to be a lost girl, discovered by Kazuya and May. However, she is another cyberdoll sent by Cyberdyne to recover May. Rena decides that she likes Kazuya and Ikariya and does not return with May to Cyberdyne, instead she moves in with Kasumi. Rena has a fondness for Ikariya, taking it where she goes. And when she visits here with the others she likes to play around with a water-gun targeting anyone who changes with cold water.

There is also Sara another cyberdoll from Cyberdyne's customer service division. She is very addicted to ramen and seems to have an endless stomach for it. Her goal before wass to repossess Cyberdoll May because Kazuya did not pay for her. Now whenever she's around Shampoo and duck boy had to work triple time just to keep up with her stomach for ramen.

Next is the genius cyberdoll Kei who said to have an IQ of 50,000 in human terms. Kei is originally given the mission of formulating a strategy to get May back. She becomes interested in Kazuya after hearing how he regards cyberdolls and changes her mind. Kei's memory bank of facts is extensive, but she often takes a while to process information that is more abstract. She's been trying to figure out how he and the others with curses change shape but every time she tries she does that fazing out thing she does.

Finally there is, Mami (built from Cyberdyne's American branch) arrives later to help Kazuya around the house. She is extraordinarily gifted at all domestic tasks, which causes May to be jealous. Even so, Mami tries to pair Kazuya and May up. Kasumi and Mami get along great with each other and Mami tries to get Tofu to ask Kasumi out on a data every time she comes by.

Ever since he found Saki and her sisters in that old temple, Kazuya has been visiting him a lot as he wants to study their makeup for advancement in his robots. And May and the other cyberdolls like being around with other cyber girls. They have been asking Kazuya to design new bodies that are like the Steel Angel ones who are more organic then theirs. Maybe Kazuya should ask Nuku-Nuku's creator Mr. Kyusaku to help him as together they'll be able to go much faster then doing the robotic stuff by themselves.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Ranma said as he lay's back in bed wondering where this is all heading for, all he wants is to know what he should do now with his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the city –

"So how did you girls like it?" Alice asked as she storks the body laying next to hers.

"I can't believe that my first time would be with another woman," Ukyo said as she still couldn't believe she had let herself be drawn into doing those stuff with these women.

"As if you didn't enjoy yourself," Bunny said laying on her stomach, "You wouldn't let me go till you were done with me." Ukyo blushed a deep red as she tries to hide under the covers of the bed.

"Shampoo hasn't been with a woman since, Shampoo left the village," the purple hair Amazon said as back in the village she had been with a couple of girls before she had fought with Ranma and lost.

"Yeah but you quickly remember how to work a female body," Chessie purrs as she rubs her head against Shampoos side much like a cat would to rub its scent on something.

"I could tell," Miria said as she lay next to the curse cat girl finding her a very 'good' bed partner.

"And you're quite skilled," Katerina smiles as all of the girls now have her flowery scent on them as she had made sure she had rubs her body on theirs.

"But why did you guys had to…" Kaori began but began to blush red at what these women made them do over the course of the night. Which she and the other girls soon didn't try to stop as they soon drove deep into the world of flesh.

"As if you didn't enjoy it," Chiffon giggles as Kaori's blushing face.

"You girls were so shy that it just made us want to eat you girls up even more," Lamia chuckles.

"Not to mention very enthusiastic once we showed you girls the pleasures one can only find with another woman," Herma said as she fingers Kodachi's hair.

"I would have like it more if I wasn't tried down you know," Kodachi said.

"As if you didn't like it," Ace said.

"And enjoy it," Club pointed out.

"Beg for more," Diamond throwing her hat into the ring.

"And crying out master," Heart adds making Kodachi blush harder then Kaori.

"Now for the fifth member of this party," Flora said as she stretch out her wings.

"Fifth!" the four fiancées shouted out at the same time.

"Yes the fifth girl who is going to make her move on Ranma," Alice said, "The middle Tendo sister seeing what her counterpart almost had, wants to try to do what her counterpart almost had."

"You mean she's going to seduce RANMA!" Kaori shouted.

"Why that no good money hungry hussy!" Ukyo growls.

"I'll make her think twice about trying something like this!" Kodachi screams.

"Mercenary girl had this coming for long time," Shampoo said coldly.

"There is another way you know," Bunny pointed out.

"You four can just do what we did to you guys," Chessie said smiling, "Go and tie her to her bed and make her pay for what she has done to all of you girls over the years." All of Ranma's fiancées all smiled wickedly as they thought of what they're going to do to Nabikis young tender shapely body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the city –

The genius inventor Kyusaku Natsume, his wife Akiko who works as a manager at Mishima Heavy Industries, and their son Ryunosuke are sitting down at the dinner table having breakfast. Their houseguest Nuku Nuku who is really a schoolgirl cat-brain android is telling them of what she had learn about her friend Ranma Saotome and what had happen the other day in Nerima. She would have told them last night but when she had gotten home they were already in bed.

"I can't believe his father would do something like that!" Akiko said as a father abandoning his wife and daughters just because she only had daughters. She hates it when people are stuck in the past thinking that only a son is worth having.

"Yes Nuku saw this movie about the older Ranma's life!" Nuku Nuku explains to her family.

"And, I had thought I heard everything about the goings on in Nerima," Kyusaku said as he drinks his coffee, "But an older counterpart from another dimension is a new one on me."

"Nuku going to help Ranma out," Nuku Nuku said as she gobbles down her fish, "Kurumi and her sister Karinka were sent out to find Ranma's half sisters, Natsume and Kurumi."

"I hope they will be able to handle the shock," Akiko said hopping that the two sisters won't take it too bad.

"But remember that you do need to go to school first," Ryunosuke reminded her, "And don't go off telling everyone about this okay."

"I will," Nuku Nuku smiles as she sure she can help her friend in his time of need, "I don't need to tell everyone about it, since I have already posted it on the school webpage so that everyone will know it." The Natsume family all developed sweat drops on their foreheads as they realize that right now everyone in Nuku Nuku's school are probably reading about what they had just heard at the dining table right about now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a curtain high school –

The classroom of Sousuke Sagara was a buzz with what they had seen yesterday. While they're use to having epic fights taking place around town, robots, monsters and the occasion magic objects that lead into a crazy adventure. But discovering that an older counterpart of the local top fighter has been transported into this world by a powerful reality bending magic user showing up was something else.

"That no good slimeball leaving his wife and daughters behind just because he wants a son to carry on his name!" Kaname growls as she and the others of the class have been setting up the for the play their doing for the school festival

"I heard over the webpage Nabiki Tendo made that Ranma's mom sent two of the Steel Angels to find his two half sisters," Kyoko said looking up from her lab top.

"Good once they find them they can send that fat guy to jail," Mizuki said as she is setting up the lights for the stage.

"With his record it should be easy to send him behind bars," Shirai agree as he helps his girlfriend.

"I already having all the crimes he has committed be put on paper for Mrs. Saotome," Tessa said as she already sent a report and orders to get all the proof that's needed to convict Genma for his many crimes.

"You hirer a privet agency to do a background check on him?" Issei ask as he and the others in the class besides Kaname knew about Tessa and Sousuke being part of a privately own army.

"Yes she did and I made sure that he isn't going to try to run away again. I build a cage that he won't be able to break out of," Sousuke said as he got the props for the play onto the stage as he said he would do the weapons but everyone in class quickly got that idea out of his head as they didn't want him anywhere near any kind of weapon ever since that time he brought the container holding a B.O.W. that cause the entire school body to have all of their clothes eaten away everything but cotton fabrics. (1)

"That's nice of you," Shinji said getting into his costume, "Now he won't be able to run away from the mess he made."

"Thanks," Tessa said as she begins to wonder how to think of a way to get Ranma Jones to share the blueprints of the blaster he had use on A-Ko. A weapon as powerful as that would be a huge advantage for the Mithril anti-terrorism forces. The research division of Mithril, have been working on a way to replicate the Steel Angels after Ranma had discovered them. They have manage to remake the bodies of the Steel Angels but as for the hearts that are needed to power them, they had hit a road block on that as the only ones they had to base the hearts on are the ones inside the bodies of the Steel Angels. Since the only way they could find out how they work is by cutting the hearts out Tessa had the team to go on the blueprints that the inventor Kyusaku Natsume use to make Nuku Nuku the all purpose cultural cat girl androbot, as well as using the designs they had brought from Ranma's cousin Kazuya on his designs on the cyber dolls and A.I. With the blaster designs the research division would be able to produce weapons to help them in their anti-terrorism missions.

"It's a good thing Madhat fix up the mess the chase the younger Ranma and his group left," Kaname said as if it wasn't for him they would never have been able to get this play off the ground. And after their done everyone is going to help Ranma the younger one in dealing with his father and facing Ranma Jones.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Tendo household –

Nabiki lay on her bed thinking of everything that happened since yesterday. There was so much to take in at once she didn't even know where to begin. Akane as usually had locked herself in her room and Kasumi has been in her room looking over the medical books in her room saying that she's studying up so that she'll be able to get into Tokyo U. as she's going to get a medical degree so that when Tofu comes back from the medical school in the US she'll be able to join him as his nurse. And Nabiki expects as his wife as her counterpart had done in the other world.

As for her she doesn't know what to do. She saw what her counterpart did for Ranma Jones, giving up her life to save his. Sure she thinks he's cute and is in better shape then most of the guys she knows but she doesn't know if she likes him in that way. But then again she has been doing everything to make sure that the other girls don't get him either.

"Well Nabiki will you either go with your feelings for Ranma and live with the regret of what could have been. Or go and try to find out whether or not that my feelings for my feelings for him is true or not," she said to herself as she lays there on her bed.

"So they were right."

Nabiki sat up to find Ranma's four fiancées in her room. All of them staring at her with cold glares.

"You think we'll let you just go and seduce Ranma, well honey you have another thought coming to you," Ukyo said as she stands shoulder to shoulder with the other fiancées.

"We're not going to let you just go and take Ranma without a fight," Kaori said making Nabiki back away on her bed pressing her back on the wall as the four women who are all better fighters then she is walk forward towards her.

"That's why instead of fighting you because we want Ranma we have decide to let you join us," Shampoo said smiling.

"What?" Nabiki ask as she stares at them wondering what's going on, "Hey what are you guys doing?" They began disrobing in front of till they stood naked in front of her.

"We're going to let you join us, but that doesn't mean that we're going to forgive you in causing us so much trouble by making sure that we didn't get a chance at winning Ranma," Kodachi said smiling as she on the other girls began crawling towards the middle Tendo sister, "That's why for the rest of the day you're going to be our plaything."

"Girls come on stop this now," Nabiki said as they began pulling on her clothes but against four well train martial artists she stood little chance against them.

"Now, now we have already made sure that your sisters aren't going to step in on us. The room is now sound poof and we hang a sign on your door saying keep out," Kodachi said smiling as she and the other girls pull Nabiki in the middle of the bed with all of them surrounding her.

"Can't we make a deal here," Nabiki ask as the four fiancées shook their heads in responses and drove in for the feast lay out before them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

Dejima Island is located near New Port City of Japan and is occupied by refugees from the war torn lands on the Asia continent. The city is buzzing with the events that have happen in the recent days since the bombings by refugees in New Port City. First there were the eleven people who have become martyrs to the refugees in gaining rights in Japan, as all the members of the primary Individual Eleven (except for one) have kill each other with swords in a televised mass suicide. That cause many of the refugees to start banning together to fight for equal rights with the people of Japan.

They're also talking heavily with what happen before the mass suicide, the attack on the Minister building by the strange woman who wore a gasmask. Who seems to have magical powers as from what they have been able to find out on the net that she carried no electronic devices on her. And also the fact that she made a golem made out of chunks of the floor of the building using a potion made from water imp nails and sent it to attack the guards while she escape before it was stop with a tank shell.

She took only one thing from the building, a red stone statue of a tiger. Which from the information that can be found on the net has magical powers of opening gateways to other worlds. She was help by a cyborg that's design to look like a hybrid between a man and a T-rex. And the news about a cyborg with long claws and four people dress in armor attacking temples have been on all of the major sites on the net. The Runes as they call themselves have quickly become pop icons as big as the Laughing Man.

In one of the buildings a man name Hideo Kuze sat at a table waiting for the meeting to take place. He's kept busy by folding paper cranes. He had to use every one of the networks in the city to get this meeting to take place. The person he's meeting doesn't have a cyber brain or uses the net so it came to footwork and going into the cities underbelly to finally find someone who knew how to get in touch with this person.

"I see that you have come alone as we have both agreed upon," a pink haired woman in leather wearing a gasmask said as she enters the room, "I scanned the entire building and I'm glad that you kept your word."

"Yes I want to have a trust between us," Kuze said as the woman sat down on the other side of the table.

"I heard you have something me and my group has been looking for," the woman said getting right down to the point.

"Yes, I have required the Yellow Phoenix statue your group the Runes have been looking for," Kuze replies. He had the refugees search all over for the statue as he realize that if they found it first they could use it to get the Runes to help them in gaining independents from the Japan government. With the powers they have it would be easier for his cause in getting what he needs for the plan to work.

"What do you want in exchange for it," the woman ask, "I know that if we try to take it by force that there's a chance the statue could be broken by one of your people."

"Yes I have given that order incase your people try to take it," Kuze answers, "I want your group to help me in making Dejima Island independent from Japan."

The woman gave out a chuckle underneath her gasmask, "You know you remind me of someone I know. Wanting to help others without gaining anything in return, you're one of the few noble people I have met in this place."

"Do we have a deal?" Kuze ask.

"I have to talk to the others first but, I'm sure they go for it," the woman said, "As long as they can have some fun breaking things. Give me two days to talk this over with my people."

"Alright we meet again in the same building in two days then," Kuze said to her. As she sat up to leave he asked her something, "You know my name but I don't know yours."

"The name's Estella," the woman said as she steps through the door disappearing in the hallways in a flash of light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma and his two half sisters finally come face to face with each other and confront their father. And Ranma Jones pays them a visit. While the Justice League comes face to face with Jeffro and his crew as they come a calling, with Superman and Jeffro going all out with each other. And will I ever get a pre-reader again?

Author's Notes

1 – With another season of Full Metal Panic coming out I still don't get how Sousuke got out of the mess he found himself in after that episode.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	69. Farwell My Other Self Part 1

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Just to let you guys know that I'm doing a combine fic with Matthew Talbain. He's doing the story from his point of view and I'm doing from my point of view. So bare with the sidestories as they pop up every now and than.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 59 – Farwell My Other Self Part 1

The man of steel Superman steps on a panel in front of the members of the Justice League. Currently all of them are meeting in the JL building in New York. (1) Recent events have gathered together all of the alternate Earths greatest heroes. Their counterparts, The Avengers have been dealt a mortal blow. Their base of operations have been destroyed and most of their members are on medical leave as the people who attack them left most of them in rather bad shape. The Avengers have lost, they have lost big time and against a smaller group of the group that's been attacking all of the super villains of the cities around the world.

"Alright people we know why all of us are here," Superman said to all of the heroes of the Justice League. The screen behind him turned on showing the highlights of the fight between The Avengers and the blue hair women joined by the heavyset man Jeffro. "Even with numbers on their sides, The Avengers were beaten. Their base is destroyed and most of their members are out of action for awhile."

"Those women didn't even seem to have been worried about the Avengers," Green Lantern said. "The Avengers are the most powerful hero group in this universe and they took them apart."

"And then there's the man Jeffro," J'onn the last of the Martian people said in his usual calm voice. "His ability to heal from any kind of wound and his powers he displayed makes him a very dangerous."

"He's also strong enough to crush Captain America's vibranium shield like a soda can," Blue Beetle said.

"No to mention that he took a punch to his nuts by She-Hulk and all that did was make him smile," Supergirl said making all of the male members winch as they remember seeing that punch that would make even Superman fell to the ground holding his nuts if he was hit there by someone like She-Hulk down there.

"Which means we'll have to hit him with something stronger," Green Arrow said.

"Which is what?" Black Carney asked him.

"I have no idea," he replied shaking his head.

"If he says about himself is true that he's immortal like Vandal Savage. There's no telling how many skills and powers he has picked up over the years," Batman said.

"I have heard of ki energy before but I never seen anything like that before," Wildcat said as he points to the image on the screen of Jeffro blasting Mr. Immortal to nothing but bones. "Good thing that Mr. Immortal is immortal."

"Which doesn't help us out any," Vibe said.

"As not all of us are immortal or invulnerable," Gypsy added.

"I never thought that someone here could do that with ki," Etrigan the Demon said as his other self let him in control for now.

"Me neither," Blue Devil agreed with his fellow demon.

"You know something about ki? None of my old masters could use ki as a weapon like that," Batman said as he turns to the demon.

"Yes in the demon world I heard stories from other demons about mortal who can use ki as a weapon as the man Jeffro can. But I never heard of anyone here who can use it like he can," Etrigan explains.

"And those blue hair sisters seem to know of everything about the strengths and weaknesses of the Avengers," Hawkgirl points out as from what she has seen they knew how to handle all of the members easily.

"Well almost everyone the Great Lake Avengers seem to hold their own against them," Red Rocket points out.

"Since the Great Lake Avengers aren't looked on as a superhero group those women must not have read up on their powers or abilities," Booster Gold spoke up.

"Much like how the others look at you," Booster's sidekick a former security robot named Skeets beeped.

"Hey!" Booster Gold snaps.

"The floating tin can has a point there," Vigilante chuckles.

"Oh sure make fun," Gold Booster pouted.

"You guys are up against a man who can use ki as a weapon and is strong enough to withstand getting punch in the nuts by someone as strong as She-Hulk and has a group of sisters who all look alike with different powers working with him," Catwoman said as she enters the room. She's wearing a different costume from the old one, as this one shows off a lot more skin. The outfit is made up of baggy black pants with the side of the pants cut off showing off her legs, and a black leather crop top that's hanging on by the straps on her slim shoulders.

"Selina what are you doing here? And why did you change your costume?" Batman ask as he's still has the bruise on his eye where she had punch him a couple of nights ago.

"Well Maxine wanted to go out with me as I was stepping out to do something and since she's going to be taking after me I took her along. And I thought I needed a new look," Selina said.

"What did you do?" Batman asked as he stares at her.

The Flash came running in, "Guys one of the mob bosses compounds were robbed blind. The thieves took everything in his vault and all of the valuables in the building as well."

Everyone turned to Selina who's smiling. "You're teaching her to be a thief like you?" Batman said as he stares at her.

"Well since I'm a mother now I'm going to have to set a good example to her. So I'm teaching her to only steal from crooks," she said. "And before any of you start anything I also stole his files on all of his illegal transactions and all of the stolen loot that he took is down below in the evidence room."

"You're now stealing from bad guys now?" Metamorphosis asked as he ask what's on everyone's mind.

"Yes I am and the only thing I'm keeping is the cash he had in the vault," Selina smiles.

"I can't let you do that even if it is stealing form the bad guys," Batman said to her.

"Oh please," Selina waves him off. "I know who you are under that mask, plus I'm your wife now even if we didn't have a wedding as we have a child together that bonds us together like it or not and if you do try to bring me in I have one thing that you don't have."

"What do you have that he doesn't?" Sand asks.

"I have our daughter on my side and she has given me a power boost," Selina smiled as she started transforming in front of them. The top she was wearing was stretched to its limits, as her bust became fuller. Her baggy pants were soon filled with more rounded hips and a long tail spouted out from the small of her back. Fortunately, her pants were loose enough to allow enough room for her tail to move over the waistband. In less than an instant, Catwoman had become a seven foot tall humanoid feline with dark fur.

"Well that's new," Starman said as he stares at the more lust form of Catwoman.

"I'll say," Green Arrow said looking over the curves of the new werecat Catwoman.

"Quit it," Black Carney said as she stamps her foot on his making him hop on one foot. "She's taken remember."

"I use some of Maxine's magic on me and transform me into a werecat," Saline smiles.

"You can use magic?" Zatanna ask as it took her awhile to be able to use magic after she decided to learn to do real magic after she met Bruce after all the years since he left her to continue on with his training for his crime fighting.

"But how it takes years to learn to wield magic without the caster losing control," Shining Knight said as Merlin once told him about the reason why not all people can use magic without losing control over it.

"Yes that magic staff that Maxine carries around I can use since I am her mother. It doesn't work for anyone but someone who's related by blood to her," Selina said. "And once she showed me how to use it… well let's say in my line of work has just gotten a whole lot easier."

"For stealing things that don't belong to you," Crimson Fox said as she places her hands on her hips.

"At least I'm only stealing from the bad guys now," Catwoman said.

"I wonder how long that will last?" Johnny Thunder asked out loud.

"And if her daughter will follow in her footsteps of crime?" Doctor Mid-Nite asked.

"As things usually turns out in these kinds of situations," Waverider stated.

"Well being a skilled theft will be useful for her since she can't relay on her magic to win any fight she gets into," Catwoman said she grins at Zatanna with a cat like grin which she easily does in her new form. "Unlike some of the magic users that I know."

"Hey!" Zatanna said glaring at her.

"In this form I'm much stronger and more of a woman then I was before," Selina smiled at Bruce purring lightly.

"Yeah by cheating," Wonder Woman said as she looks at the better built Catwoman now has that the guys in the crowd are aware of. "And that outfit of yours doesn't that show too much?"

"What I now transform into a seven foot tall werecat and I need clothes that will stretch on my body and make it comfortable for me as most of my body is now covered with fur. And as for my outfit, well as if you have anything to say about revealing clothes, since this is a pot calling a kettle black."

"Hey, it my mother was the one that design this armor," Diana growls.

"And we live in an all woman island remember so we don't have to worry about men staring at us," Diana's little sister Wondergirl said.

"MOMMY!" Maxine the Kitty Bat shouted as she runs up to her mommy and leaping up into her arms.

"Hi sweetly," Selina smiles as her daughter rubs her face between her breast as she enjoys rubbing against her soft fur that now covered her body.

"Mommy you're so soft and fluffy," Maxine sighed as her mommy is now like a big kitty.

"Maxine did you do what I ask?" Selina ask.

"Yesh mommy I sent all the money back home," Maxine said as she rested her face on her mom's big, soft, and furry bosom.

"You're teaching your daughter that it's okay to steal as long as it's from villains?" Red Tornado asked.

"I see no problems with it," Selina said giving them a cat like grin.

"Guys there's…" Aztak shouted as he burst into the room but was shoved aside as two villainesses who are well known in Gotham city.

Harleen Quinzel who is better known as Harley Quinn, the female sidekick of the Joker. She wore a medieval clown suit of alternating panels of black and red with a flower-like collar of white felt 'petals' and a cowl that ended in two inverted horns ending in felt balls. She has superhuman agility and strength, Immunity to all toxins that's to her friend Poison Ivy. At one point, the Joker was frustrated with Quinn, and kicked her out. She proceeded to steal a Harlequin Diamond in the Gotham Museum to prove her worth to the Joker. The same day in the museum, Poison Ivy was robbing it of plant toxins. The two became quick friends and Ivy took her back to her lair in a toxic waste dump and nursed her back to health. This included injecting Harley with a serum that Ivy had developed, which has given Harley an immunity to all toxins and poisons, as well as boosting her immune system.

And next to her is the redhead villainess known as Poison Ivy, who once was known as Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley. She has deemed herself as one of 'the world's most prominent eco-terrorists.' She is obsessed with plants, botany and environmentalism. She utilizes toxins from plants and her own bloodstream for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting the natural environment. She's dressed in a costume made from the leaves of poison ivy (which didn't effect her skin cause she's immune to all toxins and poisons) it barely covered her large shapely breasts. She also had on green nylon stockings that ran up to the edges of her costume and long green leather boots Her powers are Chlorokinesis, Expert botanist/botanical toxicologist, able to create new plant species and plant/animal hybrids; Secretion of various floral toxins to injure or intoxicate; Immunity to all toxins; has the ability to manipulate plants and has a semi-mystical connection to the plant world through the force of nature called the Green.

"Ivy, Harley what are you two doing here?" Catwoman ask as she stares at her two fellow villainess of Gotham.

"Well things are going bad in Gotham with those women draining every crook that they can find even the low lives as they're running out of supervillains now. So me and Harley decided to go and hide out here for awhile," Ivy explains as she turns her head towards her fellow villainess voice but then stood frozen as she saw the new Catwoman.

"Wait you want us to protect you two?" B'wana Beast asked them as the other heroes all eyed the two villains.

"That's the idea," Harley replied, she then notice Ivy staring at something turning to where she was staring at she saw a catwoman.

"I'll say we let them fend for themselves," Hawk said.

"But they need our help," his brother Dove said.

"Forget that!" Ivy said snapping out of her daze as she points at Catwoman. "What happen to you?"

"I use magic to turn me into a real catwoman," Selina said.

"Wow I didn't know you knew magic," Harley said looking her over.

"Hello," Maxine said to her moms friends.

"Hey who's the kid?" Ivy asked as she looks down at the small girl holding onto Catwoman.

"I'm Kittybat," Maxine said as her mother has told her not to use her first name when she introduces herself to people.

"Kittybat?" Harley said as she looks at Batman then to Catwoman then back to Kittybat.

"You didn't!" Ivy said as she pieces it together.

"Yes I did," Catwoman smiles. "Kittybat is our daughter."

"You know what this means you can do what you want and Batman can't do a thing since you're his wife," Ivy said.

"And we can kidnap her and get her to tell us who her daddy is!" Harley burst out but shut up when she saw Catwoman glaring at her.

"Kidnap my baby?" Catwoman growled as she raises one hand and pop out her claws for Harley to see. She walks over to Supergirl and hands Maxine over to her. "Hold her for a bit I won't take long."

Harley tried to run for it but was quickly was caught by Catwoman. "Wait stop!" Harley shouted as she was drag away into one of the side rooms.

"Well Harley you ask for it," Ivy said. "I mean if you want to kidnap Kittybat you'll have to make sure you don't say it out loud like how I do things." Ivy quickly realized her mistake but before she could do something she was grabbed as well by the much stronger Catwoman and dragged along with her friend into a side room.

Catwoman threw the two into the room and shut the door behind her. The heroes could hear Catwoman teaching the two villainesses a lesson which involves bodies being thrown around and the growls of a she-cat. Then after a few minutes went by she finally steps out with two badly beaten Ivy and Harley following her.

"Now what did you two learn?" Catwoman ask them.

"That kidnapping is wrong and both of us won't think of even harming you're daughter," both of them said as they limped as they walk.

"Good," Catwoman said as she takes Kittybat from Supergirl then turns to Batman. "Dear be kind and put them in a safe place."

"Wait a minute," Batman said but stop when he saw the look she was giving him.

"I said do it," Catwoman said as she walks off carrying Kittybat down into the lower floor of the building.

"Well it's clear who wears the pants in your family," Elongated Man said smirking at Batman.

"As if you can say that," Crimson Avenger said as he has seen how Elongated Man's wife treats him.

"I know," Elongated Man said lowering his head as his wife runs things at home.

"And not surprising as most wives take control of the marriage," Plastic Man said.

"I hate to point this out but what happens when those women come for those two?" Vixen asked pointing to the two villainesses.

"Hey you can't just let those women get us," Harley said.

"Yeah you guys are heroes after all," Ivy said.

"You two are villains," Orion said.

"But we are heroes," Steel pointed out.

"Those women hunting for villains have no idea where you two are," Ice said seeing the looks on their faces. "So you two should be safe here."

The sound of the door the two villainesses enter suddenly echoed across the room. "Harley and Ivy can you two come out and play?" a man's voice shouted out behind the door.

"That voice belongs to Jeffro," Batman said as he recognized the voice from the footage of The Avengers fight.

"You just had to say it out loud didn't you," the Flash said to Ice. (3)

"I'll be waiting outside," Jeffro said as his footsteps could be heard walking away.

"What do we do?" John asked.

"He wants a fight let's give him one," Hawkgirl said.

"Fine with me," Superman said. "We need to find out what he and those women he has working with him are doing." He walks out of the room with the other heroes following him.

"Mister Terrific, Atom stay here and look after Ivy and Harley," Batman said.

"Hey you can leave us here by ourselves," Harley said.

"Yeah and we'll leave a fox in a chicken house next," Mister Terrific said as he sat down in front of the computer and showed what's happening outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside –

As the Justice League members exited out of the JL building, "You think we'll be able to stop them? They did beat The Avengers." Creeper said.

"How bad could it be?" Flash ask as he steps outside.

In front of the JL building were the man name Jeffro and ten of those blue haired women. They're all wearing those skin tight white suits that left nothing for the imagination. While he does enjoy looking at those women's bodies he does remember what happened to The Avengers and that they're as dangerous as they are sexy.

"They're not the ones who fought against the Avengers," J'onn said as he tries to scan the minds of them but couldn't.

"Forget it mind tricks don't work on us," a woman with XXXX on her chest said.

"We want the two villainesses inside the building behind you," the one with XXXXIX on her chest said.

"Don't bother they're not going to hand them over," the woman with the number XXXIV said as she raise a long barrel laser cannon.

"Then looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way then," the one with the number XXVIII said as her hands and eyes started to glow red.

"There are only a handful of villains left with superpowers left might as well go for the heroes now," XXIV said.

"Leave Superman to me," Jeffro said as he walks out in front wielding his axe and shield. "He's the strongest and I want to see how powerful he really is."

"Fine by me," Superman said as he steps forward. "You guys will be able to handle these women?"

"We'll be fine," Wonder Woman said.

"Jeffro is the most powerful of them as long as he's here we won't stand a chance against them," Batman said as he had watched the footage of The Avengers and saw that most of the Avengers were more busy in trying to stop Jeffro then with the women that were with him.

"Since I'm a good sport how about we take this fight to the army testing grounds at the army base, away from all of these bystanders?" Jeffro ask as he points to the crowd that had gathered.

"Fine with me," Superman said.

"XXXIII get us there if you please," Jeffro ask one of the sisters.

"Coming up, just stand still," XXXIII said as she points at them before they were teleported with a wave of her hand.

"She's a teleporter," Dr. Light said as they have no idea what other powers the other women have.

"Don't worry we have numbers and they're strong man is gone," Flash said as they outnumbered the blue haired women.

"We don't have Jeffro is true but as for numbers," XXXVI said pointing at the building behind them.

Looking behind them the Justice League saw the JL building literally covered with woman like the ones standing before them. They're standing or hanging onto the sides of the building. And all of them are smiling as the grazed down at the heroes. And coming out from the corners of the building and surrounding area are even more blue haired women.

"Is this good enough for you?" Fire asks Flash as she stares at all of the women surrounding them.

"This is bad," Steel said as he grips his hammer tighter.

"Most of them are just copies," Batman said as he spotted that most of the women have the same number on their chest. A Roman numeral is written just above their breasts XXXI but with all of them look just alike, it was hard to tell which ones are copies and which weren't.

"Too bad they all look alike," Supergirl said the ones that were with Jeffro had already been engulfed into the ranks of the horde of women with XXXI printed on their outfits. "With all of them looking and dressing alike I can hardly tell which ones are copies and which aren't.

"Too bad for you," the blue hair sisters all said as they moved in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside of the city near the army base –

Superman looked around as he found himself near the army base. Looking towards the person who brought him here he saw the man Jeffro smiling at him. And hovering around them are small floating pods with cameras on them.

"What are they for?" Superman asked him.

"I want people to see that even the strongest falls before me," Jeffro said. "I'm immortal with lifetimes of fighting experience backing me up and the power to harness my ki to use as a weapon. You are strong but unlike you who gain your powers thanks to the yellow rays of the sun I have become strong the hard way. I admit to having an ego problem but then again few people can claim of becoming as powerful as I have through hard work."

"Then how about the immortally?" Superman asked as he knows he couldn't have become immortal by hard work alone.

"Oh that I found a strange looking fruit and ate it. It was a cruse fruit that gave me the power of immortally," Jeffro explain. "And to tell you the truth living forever isn't as great as it seems at first. Living forever when everything else isn't, takes its toll over time."

"Why are you draining energy from people?" Superman said.

"Sorry but I'm not like those villains you have fought before I'm not going to tell you or anyone else anything about what me or the Rei sisters are doing," Jeffro said.

"Those women are the Rei sisters?"

"Yes they are. All of them are named Rei but it's easier to use numbers to tell them apart, then shouting out Rei all the time and having all of them asking what," Jeffro explains. "But that's enough with this, let's get this on shall we."

"Let's do," Superman said as he flew forward as Jeffro left himself wide open for a attack.

He through everything he had in his strike causing shockwaves to roar through the air as the blow caused a sonic boom. But unlike before when he struck Darkside with the same blow with the same power the man's face Jeffro look as if someone had taken a shotgun to his fire and fired. Looking at his hand Superman saw it covered with blood from the man he just killed.

"What have I…," Superman said as he never meant to kill him. Jeffro's body suddenly swung his axe arm around as struck his chest sending him flying. Using his power of flight he stops himself before he hit anything and turned towards the body of Jeffro who's missing half his face.

The missing parts of his face suddenly grew back as quickly as it was taken off. "I see that you're strong enough to punch off my face and got my hat all bloodily. But now it's my turn."

Superman look down where he was struck and saw that the front of his shirt was cut through and that he was bleeding. "You're wondering how I can cut through your skin right?" Jeffro said as he lifted up his axe. "My axe is magical and can through just about anything even through your thick hide." Jeffro leaped towards Superman swinging his axe.

"Thanks for the warning," Superman said as he grabs Jeffro's axe arm and swings him around in the air before letting go sending Jeffro crashing into one of the mock up buildings of the testing grounds.

The entire building fell apart as Jeffro came out charging with his shield held out front of him and axe held back for a power swing. Superman using all of his speed and power flew right into him head first with his arms stretched out in front of him. The shockwave the two made as they came together could be felt for miles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the JL building –

A full scale battle of superheroes and the blue haired women filled the front lot of the JL building. The Justice League members all had their hands full trying to deal with the blue hair sisters who out number them by the hundreds. They have fought large groups before but with all of the women looking alike they couldn't tell which of them are just the duplicates of XXXI and which were the ones with powers.

"They just keep on coming," Huntress said as she has fallen back behind a wreckage of a car as she reloads her crossbow.

"Tell me something that I don't know," Green Arrow said as he's running out of arrows fast. As he fires his last net arrow at a group of those women one of them suddenly leaped up onto the roof of the car he's hiding behind. The woman grabs his quiver ripping it from him and flung it into the crowded battle that's taking place all around them. Seeing nothing else at hand Green Arrow grabs one end of his bow and swung it like a club into the side of the woman's face knocking her out of the way.

"Look out!" Crimson Avenger shouted as the woman with XXXIV on her chest fires the laser cannon she's armed with at Green Arrow. The beam struck and sent Green Arrow flying into the wall of a nearby building.

"Why you!" Black Canary shouted as she leaps towards the woman who just blasted her boyfriend.

"I saw that coming," XXXIV said as she fires at Crimson Avenger as he took aim at her with his glue gun thing. She hit him making him misfires his weapon sending the glue straight for Black Canary, trapping her in the glue.

"She's taking her time and making everyone of her shots count," The Question said as he throws knockout gas grenades from his overcoat at the women trying to slow them down as more and more of them kept on coming. "We need to take her out now."

"Yeah but she knows what's we're going to do before we do it," Vigilante said as he reloads his weapons.

"I'm on it!" Flash shouted as he appears plowing through the crowd of women with his super speed even as the duplicates of XXXI grab onto him.

XXXIV smiles as she takes aim but then frown as she drops her cannon in front of Flash. "What's the matter too fast for you?" Flash shouts as he spins around throwing the girls off of him.

"No I just didn't want to hit my sisters," XXXIV said as she gives him a wink. Her large laser cannon suddenly started transforming into a robotic version of XXXIV and her sisters. Her entire body is made out of metal and labeled on her chest is XXXXIII.

"This is new," Flash said as he never seen a real life transformer before. "But I must admit you're the sexiest robot I have ever seen."

"I'm not a robot," XXXXIII said as her hands popped into her forearm and transformed into arm cannons. She fires two energy beams at Flash who ran trying to outrun the beams but no matter how fast he ran, twist and turn or trying to lead the beams to hit one of the blue hair sisters, the beams just averted course and followed him.

"Guys I need some help!" Flash yelled as he saw he couldn't outrun the beams.

"On it!" Green Lantern shouted as he created a shield between the beams and Flash stopping the beams from hitting him.

Flash looked towards XXXXIII and shouted, "You're going to have to do better then that you know!"

"Armor mode transformation," XXXXIII said as her body began to fold and expand itself becoming larger as she took on a new form. When the transformation ended the robotic woman had transformed into a tank. The tank is armed to the teeth with its main cannon, rocket launchers and two mounted cannons on top of it made it a one vehicle wrecking machine. And instead of tank treads the tank has spider legs to move around with.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" John said to Flash.

"Oops," Flash said as XXXIV jumps on top of her sister turn tank manning the twin mounted cannons on her sister turn tank and began firing at Flash and any other hero that catches her attention.

"Leave this to us," S.T.R.I.P.E. said as he and Red Rocket fired their weapons at the tank as they came out of the crowd. Their weapons hit the tank but did no visible damage and a force field appeared when they aimed at XXXIV.

"You're not going to beat us that easy," XXXIV said as she blast S.T.R.I.P.E. doing serious damage to his armor suit. Red Rocket fires rockets at the tank as he grabs S.T.R.I.P.E. and move to safety as the tank ridding sister fires at them.

Green Lantern was going to attack the tank when a woman with the number XXXVII flew in front of him. Her entire body is glowing blue like how John does when he uses his power ring. She held out her hands and created two whips out of blue energy. She lashes out at him as he forms a shield around him but the whips prove to be stronger as they cut right through his green field and knock him out of the sky.

Shaking his head he look up to see the woman XXXVII smiling down upon him,

"I got the same powers as you do but I can use every part of my body when I use my powers." She demonstrated as she forms four blue energy rings which floated around her wrists and ankles. She points she arms and legs at him, releasing a stream of energy at him.

"John!" Hawkgirl shouted as she flew down in front of him and blocks the attack with her Nth Metal mace, using it like a bat sending it flying into the sky.

"Interesting a mace made out of Nth Metal," XXXVII said as she saw her attack stop.

"So you know what it can do then," Hawkgirl shouted as she flew upwards and took a swing at her. But her attack failed as XXXVII puts up a field around her.

"XXXXIV would you mind?" XXXVII said as one of her sisters with the number leap out of the crowd and tackle Hawkgirl to the ground.

"Shayera!" John shouted but couldn't help her as XXXVII attacks him with the beams from her energy rings.

Hawkgirl swings her mace at XXXXIV but to her shock she caught the mace with her bear hand. She pulls the mace from Hawkgirl's grip and sent her flying with a haymaker. Captain Atom seeing Hawkgirl thrown around, force his energy into his hands and blasted XXXXIV but to his shock she just smiled as she lets the beams hit her. She strides over to him as he continues to blast her with atomic beams. She was about to smash him with Hawkgirl's mace when the ground beneath her suddenly rose up like a spring sending her flying.

"Blasting her is no good she can absorb kinetic energy, all you have manage to done is make her stronger," Doctor Fate said as he appears along side Doctor Strange.

"About time you show up we're getting swamp here!" Zatanna said as her wand was grabbed by one of the duplicates and was tackled as dozens of them grab onto her.

"You two have a plan?" Gold Booster asked as he pulls off the women on top of Zatanna.

"Keep on fighting till we knock one of the real sisters out so we can find out their true plans," Doctor Strange answers as he fights off the duplicates trying to grab him.

"Nice plan but we're never going to let you take one of us," a woman with the number XXXXIX said as she raise her hand and the two doctors suddenly found themselves flung backwards as an unseen force struck them. Turning she raise her hand towards Captain Atom with him being thrown into the side of a building.

"Try this one for size!" Stargirl shouted as she fires a beam from her staff flying above.

XXXXIX look unimpressed as she brought out a double-bladed lightsaber and blocks the blast. "Nice try," she said as she leaps high into the air and seemed to hover in front of Stargirl before she strikes her down with one swing.

Stargirl just barely block the attack with her staff as she was thrown by the force into the ground below. "She's a lot stronger then she looks," she mutters to herself trying to shake it off. She looks up to see the woman with the lightsaber standing on top of her.

"Game over," XXXXIX said as she raises her saber to finish the job.

"Hold it!" Supergirl cried out as she punches the lightsaber wielder off of her teammate. "Why don't you pick on someone your size?"

"Pick someone of my size?" XXXXIX said as she looks over Supergirl and Stargirl who's being helped up by the later. "Well it's clear to see that you two are still kid size."

"What do you mean by that?" both teens ask.

"That you two are still using training bras instead of what the big girls wear," XXXXIX said sticking out her chest displaying her ample assets, making the two superteens to see red.

"WHY YOU!" Supergirl cried out her eyes glowing red.

"LET'S GET HER!" Stargirl shouted as they flew at the overstuff woman.

But they never got the chance as one of XXXXIX sisters blindsided them. She has the number XXVIII on her chest and she had just blasted the two heroes out of the air with eye beams. They regain their balance in the air and turn to face their attacker who grin and started blasting them with eye beams and beams from her hands. They return the favor with heat vision and energy blast of their own. XXVIII took off flying and they follow not letting up their attacks. She leads them between some trees, as Supergirl and Stargirl pass between the trees, dozens of XXXI duplicates leaped out of the branches grabbing onto them.

"Get off of me!" Stargirl shouted as her staff was pulled away from her by dozens of hands as she found them grabbing onto parts of her body that's if they were men she would be shouting out rape. Without her staff she began falling as all of her powers come from her staff, right into a mob of the very women that are now holding onto her.

"Stargirl!" Supergirl shouted as she saw her friend being mobbed by these copies. She spun around at high speed throwing the ones clinging onto her off. She drove downward but was strong as another flying sister flew in front of her, number XXIV. "Trust me you don't want any of this!"

"Bring it on," XXIV said giving off a smirk. Supergirl darted forward and struck her face with a right then with other punch to the face with a left. She suddenly felt pain coming from her hands looking at them she saw her knuckles bruised.

"What are you made out of?" she ask looking at her hands that are numb with pain.

"I got the same powers as you and your cousin of yours have but none of the weaknesses," XXIV said as she slaps Supergirl sending her flying into the JL building.

"How about you try us on for size?" Wonder Woman said as she and her sister flew at her.

"Two against one, that isn't fair," XXIV said as one of her sisters flew up after she batted away Blue Demon, Blue Beetle, and Atom Smasher and joins her in the sky. "But now it is."

"I'll handle the older one you get the younger one," XXIV's sister number XXXX said.

"Fine with me," XXIV said as she flew at Wonder Girl while XXXX took on Wonder Girl's sisters.

Wonder Girl twisted her body as her opponent came in close and struck the side of her face with kick. XXIV hit back with a knee to her face quickly followed by a double fisted blow between her shoulder blades. While she was daze XXIV plowed into Wonder Girl sending them both into a building.

"Donna!" Diana shouted seeing what happen. A punch to her face brought her back to her own fight.

"Keep your eyes forward," XXXX said as she throws energy balls at Wonder Woman.

Diana blocks the energy attacks with her bracelets but left herself for close range attack as XXXX punches her face. She hits back putting everything in her punches but XXXX took them without flinching and gave back as strong as she was getting. XXXX brought her hand's palms open on Diana's stomach and blasted her with an energy blast sending her flying.

"Got you," Steel said as he caught her before she hits something.

XXXX came flying at him but was driven back when The Martian Manhunter use his psychic attack on her mind. "Her mind defenses are too strong," he said as he found that he couldn't reach into her mind.

"You're not powerful enough to hurt me," XXXX said as she forces him to break off his psychic attack.

"How about this?" Doctor Light asked as she blasts her with one of her light beams. She turns to her teammates. "They just won't stay down. Anyone has a plan?"

The Martian Manhunter was about to say something when he suddenly scream as four bullets struck him but instead of going into his flesh the bullets made a small force field impact, like when objects hits a force field that lights up where the objects hits. The shooter is number XXXIII holding a double-barreled gun with the barrels mounted on top of each other designed to look like two swords set side-by-side.

"Why you!" Doctor Light cries out as she blasted XXXIII, before the beam struck the woman teleported out of the way. She appears behind her and fires four shots at her back with the same effect as with the Martian.

"Impact bullets they don't kill but have the same effect as being hit by one," XXXIII explains as she took aim at Steel.

"Oh no you don't!" Elongated Man shouted as he wraps his body around hers. XXXIII teleports out of his gasp appearing besides him with her gun barrel pressing to his forehead. The shot sent his head reeling backwards as he fell.

XXXIII teleports as bullets flew at her, Vigilante and Shining Knight came out of the crowd. "Did you see where she went?" the cowboy shouted at Steel.

"In a crowd like this it's like looking for a needle in a haystack," Steel shouted as with so many women with the same face running around it was impossible to tell who's who. Looking down at Wonder Woman, "You'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said shaking it off.

"Not for long," XXVIII shouts as she flew at the two blasting them with her energy beams.

"Quickly we have to help them," Shining Knight said as XXVIII flew over them continuing her attack on Steel and Wonder Woman.

XXXXIX jumps in front of them, "Going somewhere boys?"

Vigilante raises his guns and fired, the bullets never hit as XXXXIX blocks them with her lightsaber. She go in close and slice his guns in half, she shot out her hand palms open in front of her and a unseen force threw Vigilante into a mob of her sister XXXI's duplicates. They were on him before he could fight back and was buried under them as they threw themselves on top of him.

Shining Knight rushed at her with his sword held downwards for an upward strike. She blocks his strike with her lightsaber but found that because of the sword's magical nature her weapon couldn't cut through it. XXXXIX went on the attack using both ends of her saber putting Shining Knight on the defense as he couldn't keep up with the speed her of her attacks. She spun her weapon like a fan driving the old knight back as he couldn't get close enough to her to attack.

"You're not bad for an old man," XXXXIX said as she drives him back as he blocks with his sword against her spinning lightsaber.

"And you're not bad yourself," Shining Knight said as he continues to block her attack. XXXXIX gave him a smile as she suddenly stops her spinning attack and spun her body around and did a spinning attack knocking his sword out of his hand.

"Get him girls!" she shouts as XXXI's duplicates swarm in tackling Shining Knight from all sides. His arm shot up from the mass groping the air in a desperate attempt to escape before he was pulled under.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the testing grounds –

Superman's body ached like never before. The man before him, who calls himself Jeffro, would not fall. They had been battling for what seems like days now, neither willing to give up. By now, large sections of the army base lay in ruins, a terrible casualty of this titanic battle. Superman prepared for another colossal exchange of blows, while Jeffro crawled out from underneath the building that had collapsed on top of him when he had just been thrown into the structure.

The soldier's station at the base tried to help but all of their weapons did no good against Jeffro who quickly healed from any wounds he received. All of their attacks had failed miserably, leaving hundreds of soldiers wounded and millions of dollars in equipment destroyed. The only reason no one was killed was because Jeffro wasn't trying to kill any of them.

Superman knew he was running out of steam, but he had to keep going. If he fell, no one else would be able to stop Jeffro, and whatever his and those sister's plans are, there would be nothing to stand in their way. But unlike him Jeffro's body could heal any damage it takes even mortal ones and he would continue on fighting wearing him down little by little while he remains as strong as he was at the beginning of the fight. Forcing himself to ignore the ever increasing pain, he once again engaged his foe.

Ducking a powerful blow from Jeffro's axe, Superman sprang up and thrust his arm upward with all he had. The blow connected with Jeffro's chin, causing the immortal to stumble back, momentarily stunned with a shattered jaw. Focusing his eyes, Superman sent his searing eye beams into his foe's chest. The beams tore through Jeffro's body that would have killed or maim almost anyone else but didn't slow him down as he throws his shield at Superman face, knocking the man of steel down. The shield flew back to Jeffro like Captain America's shield, the wounds he received already healing.

Superman was now lying on the ground with one of the Jeffro's powerful hands gripped tightly around his neck. As the Man of Steel struggled to break free, Jeffro repeatedly pounded the butt of his axe into Superman's face. His own blood started to run into his eyes, stinging them and making it hard to see. At last, grabbing Jeffro's legs, he flipped the immortal up over his head and down onto his own back, thus breaking his hold on his neck. Superman propped himself up on one knee, desperately trying to regain his breath, while Jeffro rolled over and slowly made his way back onto his feet.

"You have done pretty good for yourself I give you that, not many have lasted this long against me for a long time now," Jeffro said giving Superman a breather. "But all things must come to an end."

The sky suddenly crackled as storm clouds appeared, a bolt of lightning struck Jeffro knocking him away from Superman. Looking skyward Superman saw Thor and the still active Avengers heading towards him. Superman smiled as he has some backup together they'll be able to take down Jeffro.

"Looks like we're going to have to cut this short," Jeffro said as he appears next to Superman he pulls out remote and pushes a button and both he and Superman were teleported away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the JL building –

Batman found himself out of weapons from his belt as the waves of XXXI duplicates continue their attack. He grabs an arm of a duplicate as she throws a punch and swings her around knocking all of her sisters down as they were closing on him, then letting her go and into some of her sisters. One of them momentarily decked him, but her cry of triumph became short lived as he leg swept her and tossed her into the oncoming duplicates. Her body caught them at shin height and the entire front rank tripped and knocked those following them off balance too.

A cat's roar suddenly rang out and Catwoman leap through the crowd landing next to him. She quickly brash away the duplicates close to her making some breathing room. "How are you holding up?" she ask him as she punches one of the sisters making her fly through the air and into her other sisters behind her.

"What about Kittybat?" Batman asked blocking a punch followed by a kick.

"When did you suddenly care about her?" Catwoman ask as she clonks two of the sister's heads together.

"I never said that I didn't," Batman said ducking under a kick to his head.

"Look out," Catwoman said as she pulls him out of the way as the body of Wildcat flew through the air.

Looking where he came from the pair saw one of the blue hair sisters making her way to them. As she got closer they saw the number XXXVI on her chest. Hawk and Dove came at her but she blocks their attacks and quickly kicks them at their sides with one leg before flipping them on their backs. They were quickly mobbed by the duplicates around them before they could get back on their feet. The Creeper fought his way through the crowd jumping on the shoulders of two of the sisters and knocks their heads together before he made leap at XXXVI but was sent flying backwards with one punch to his face.

"She looks like trouble," Catwoman said sensing danger with her cat senses.

"Let's take her together," Batman said as they rush at her.

XXXVI sifted her body to one side as she grabs onto Catwoman's tail as she dodges her attack swings her around and into Batman who isn't as fast as Catwoman's new body is. Both of them fell onto the ground with Catwoman's body on top of her husbands. Before she could get off of Batman the XXXI duplicates quickly leaped on top of her weighing her down on top of her husband's body trapping him underneath her.

"There's too many," Catwoman said as her face is right above Batman's. Even with her stronger body she couldn't throw the women on her back off of her.

"I can't get any leverage," he said as he tries to pull himself free from under her.

As the battle against the Justice League and the blue hair sisters continued, Jeffro and a badly beaten Superman teleported close to the down pair. Superman tried to stand up still recovering from his wounds, Jeffro ends his attempt by slamming the side of his axe into his face. Superman fell onto his back still breathing but needing time to recover from his fight and the wounds he has taken.

"What happen?" XXXVI ask.

"What's left of the Avenger came that's what. We better just drain those two villains before they get here," Jeffro said.

"MOMMY!" Kittybat shouted as she burst through the doors of the JL building followed by Harley and Ivy who Catwoman told them to watch over her.

"Wait!" Harley shouts as she didn't want to know what Catwoman is going to do to her and Ivy is something happens to her daughter.

"Get back inside!" Mister Terrific shouted as he and the Atom ran after them.

"There they are," XXXVI said as she points the energy drainer at them.

"Oh ho," Ivy said as she and Harley were zapped by the ray draining them, along with Mister Terrific and The Atom who were caught in the beam as well.

"Who's that?" Jeffro said as he walks over to Kittybat who's looking around the battle making herself as small as possible not knowing what to do.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Catwoman shouted as she struggles to free herself as she watches the man walks over to her daughter.

"Catwoman's child?" Jeffro ask as he looks down at the shaking child in front of him. She's holding a familiar looking staff in front of her as she looks up at him.

"RUN!" Batman shouted as he's having flashbacks of his childhood when everything in his life had change. He felt helpless as all he could do was watch.

Kittybat shouted as she draws her magic into her staff forming a spell, "Spiral Heart ATTACK!" (4)

Jeffro's eyes widen as he saw the spell take form and his mind finally pieced together why she reminded him of someone. The massive pink heart exploded outwards from Kittybat, taking Jeffro for a ride into the sky. The massive pink heart sailed through the sky over the buildings heading upwards, the clouds parted as the heart flew through carrying Jeffro into space.

Everyone stop fighting as they as one turn to Kittybat the one who despite her age showed a display of power few of them have ever seen in someone so young. Catwoman threw the woman on top of her off as she saw her daughter falling like a puppet with its strings cut, she caught her before she hit the ground. With her daughter in her arms Catwoman use Kittybat's staff and open a portal leaping into it, closing as they pass through it.

"Time to leave we got what we got what we came for," XXXI said as all of her duplicates disappears.

"On it," XXXIII said as she clap her hands together and teleported all of her sisters away. Leaving the heroes left standing wondering what just happen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – The second half of the story takes place in the world with the two Ranma's. And looks like the two half sisters of that world's Ranma have showed up. And they have a few words for their father who left them and their mother to die.

Author's Notes

1 – Where is the JL building located?

2 – The following are the Rei's that appeared in this chapter.

XXIV: Invulnerability, vast super-strength, super-speed, super-intellect, super-breath, super-hearing, vision powers including x-ray vision, heat vision, telescopic vision, can heal wounds in seconds.

XXVIII: Can fly, and can shot energy beams out of her hands, or eyes.

XXXI: Ability to duplicate herself an unknown number of times, and reabsorb her duplicates back into herself, including their memories, skills and experiences, all as strong as the original.

XXXIII: Teleports and other objects anywhere, skilled in using firearms. Weapon a double-barreled gun designed to look like two swords set side-by-side. From Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children.

XXXIV: Has the ability to see future probabilities and interpret them to best select or manipulate what the most likely action to happen, anything she sees, she can hit.

XXXVI: Enhanced hand-to-hand fighter, superhuman acute senses, heightened strength, stamina, agility, and reaction time, healing powers.

XXXVII: Green Lantern like powers, without the need of a ring or the need to recharge.

XXXX: Can use ki to make powerful energy attacks, can fly, and can fight like a DBZ fighter.

XXXXIII: Can change her body into a robotic one, allowing her to transform into anything mechanical like a Transformer.

XXXXIV: Has the ability to absorb kinetic energy to increase her strength, speed, and stamina to superhuman levels, the more punishment that she's is dealt with, the stronger she becomes, healing powers.

XXXXIX: Ability to use the 'Force' wields a double-bladed lightsaber.

3 – Never ever say something like that out loud.

4 – I know I said no Sailor Moon but I needed a cute looking magical attack.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	70. Farwell My Other Self Part 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Just to let you guys know that I'm doing a combine fic with Matthew Talbain. He's doing the story from his point of view and I'm doing from my point of view. So bare with the sidestories as they pop up every now and than.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 60 – Farwell My Other Self Part 2

The door of the room that he's been locked up in for the last few days open to reveal his son's maid, Karinka standing in the doorway with her two other sisters Kurumi and Saki standing behind her. Ever since that damn movie was shown he's been locked in the cage that boy Sousuke had set up in the room. He's been trying to break out ever since he has been thrown into this steel cage. The cage was too strong, built too well and with the metal bars having power running through them he couldn't touch them.

"Well fat man your secret is out," Karinka said as she walks up to the cage. "Natsume and Kurumi are your daughters that you abandon. We did a DNA test that confirms that you are their father and Ranma's half sisters you scumbag."

"We're going to deliver to the police for all the crimes you have committed over the years," Saki said.

"What about Nodoka?" Genma said knowing that he's no match for the Steel Angels.

"She's the one who's pressing the chargest against you," Kurumi said as she shuts down the power running through the cage.

"And she and your kids want a word with you before you leave," Karinka said as she grabs him in her powerful, steel rending hold. Genma shouted out in pain as she twist his arms as she drags him out of the room, Kurumi and Saki followed behind making sure he doesn't wiggle free.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs –

Ranma, his mother Nodoka sat together as the two sisters Natsume and Kurumi sat on the other side of the table. They have been sitting at the dining table for awhile now as they had much to talk about. Natsume and Kurumi were walking down one of the many roads that they have become use to walking on their search for their true father when Karinka and Kurumi who they met when they thought that Mr. Tendo was their father suddenly appeared in front of them. And told them what they have learned since they left Nerima. They came back as fast as the two Steel Maids could carry them, because now they know who their father is and what kind of man he was, they wouldn't had come back if it wasn't for the fact that they have a little brother and a step mother who wanted to see them.

"What you think they're talking about?" May asked Kazuya as she and the other cycberdolls waited outside the room.

"I don't know," Kazuya said as he puts down the phone. He still can't believe that his uncle Genma was that low, abandoning his first wife and two daughters because he wanted a son. "But I just finish talking to gramps and he agreed to take Genma off of the family name."

"Good," Mami said as she prepares their lunch dress in the green kimoto she always wears that didn't hide her curvy body.

"About time that happened," Kasumi said as she waited for aunt Nodoka and the others to come out of the dinning room. She was currently flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"I'm already doing all the paperwork for that," Kei said as she types away at her laptop. "All your grandfather has to do is approve it and Genma will no longer be a Saotome."

"I hope you're also doing the list of crimes that he has done also," Sara said as she eats some insent ramen.

"I hope that Natsume and Kurumi will be okay," Rena said as she plays with Ikariya the robot squid.

"I know they will be," May said placing a hand on her small shoulder.

The sound of a heavy body being dragged down the stairs alerted them as the voice of Genma protests drifts down to them.

"Rena go out and visit some of your friends around here," Mami said to the young cycberdoll. "Things are going to get messy around here."

"Do I have to," Rena said as she wanted to stay.

The door of the dining room opened as Nodoka step out. "Rena please go outside this is something that you shouldn't see."

"Alright," Rena said as she grabs Ikariya and steps outside.

"Here's the fatso," Karinka said as she tosses him in front of Nodoka.

"Genma," Nodoka said as she looks down at the scum she once called her husband. "It's time for you for all the crimes you have done."

"How could you leave mother to die," Kurumi said holding back tears.

"You're going to pay for what you did to us," Natsume said coldly holding her carpet beater tightly in her hands.

"Just like that other fatso in that other world," Ranma said as he steps from behind his two older sisters looking down at the man that was once his father with hatred in his eyes. "And like my older self I'm going to break all the bonds that connected me to you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

"This isn't right," Nami said as she looks over her maps again on the deck of the Merry Go Round. "The stars aren't in the right places anymore." Think of the nights where she tried to pinpoint their location by using the stars. Ever since that day about a week ago they followed that mountain size ship through that doorway thing they have been sailing around with no idea where to go.

"And those monsters we keep on running into is really getting annoying," Usopp said as he looks out for anymore of those sea monsters that appear every now and then and attack the ship.

"Whatever they are they're not anything I ever seen before," Robin said as she had traveled around when she was still working for crocodile and had never came across any creatures like the ones they have been seeing lately. Hairballs with eyes, flying lizards, fishmen and jellyfishes that are shape like a human.

"I still don't get is why every time we kill one of them they always carrying gold coins in their stomachs or something like that in them," Sanji said as after Zolo killed a couple of those flying lizards the cuts he made on their bellies opened up and coins began to spill out.

"These potions in the bottles we been getting from some of those monsters are nothing like I have ever seen before," Chopper said as he's been studying the potions that sometimes pops out of some of the monsters and found that the potions could heal injuries and some can cure poisons. Which were a big help for them as some of the monster they have been running into are very strong or use poison for their attacks.

"That's just about the only bright side in the mess we found ourselves in," Nami said as she's been stuffing the gold coins in the treasure room of the ship since they began this aimless sailing they have been doing for the last couple of days.

"We should have followed that ship," Zolo said as he shines his swords.

"Yeah and make them pay for what they did to the Navy's base and that port!" Luffy said sitting on his special seat on the ship's figure head.

"Luffy we wouldn't have been able to take on that ship," Nami said. "From the damage I saw that ship did to the fort and city they'll be able to take on an island size Sea King, with that kind of firepower they have." (1)

"It's a good thing that the ship was faster then ours or they might have spotted us," Usopp said.

"It's strange that ever since we followed that ship we haven't seen one Sea King ever since we gotten to this part of the ocean," Robin said.

"Well maybe we have gotten to a part of the Grandline where there aren't any of them around," Nami suggested which Robin nodded in response as that does make sense.

"We need to get to land and resupply soon," Sanji said. Even with the monsters they have been killing they were running out of drinking water and rum. "We can't just keep on killing monsters you know."

"We do get a lot of stuff from them," Chopper said as they been throwing all of the items they gotten from the monsters into one of the storage rooms of the ship. The items ranged from pieces of armor to pieces of art. In fact some of the crew have started wearing the clothing and armor they have been picking up from the monsters.

Robin has taken to wearing a gray colored hat that she say's makes her feel smarter and silver boots that seem to allow her to avoid attacks better. Chopper himself is wearing a Blue Jacket that makes him felt more healthy then he felt before. Nami has started wearing an outfit made up of armbands, tunic, sandals, hat, and a ring that all look to be worn together as they have the same coloring and style. She has been finding more and more coins ever since she first put on the hat and more when she started wearing the rest of the outfit. Sanji now wears a ring that seems to increase his fighting skills and a White Rose Brooch that makes him faster. Zolo has started wearing a belt that makes him stronger and leather armbands. Usopp is now wearing Silverwhite Bracers that seem to make his long range attacks more accurate, and leather armor that he found fit him and light making him fast but protected at the same time. As for their captain Luffy has found some new sandals to replace his old ones, and amulet that is colored like Water.

"Hey guys! There's land up ahead!" Usopp shouted down from the crows nest.

Nami look through a telescope and saw landmass up ahead of them. "At last now we can figure out where we are," she said.

"Hey look there's a ship in trouble," Sanji said as he spots a small ship that looks like it has been in a storm with its mast broken. There are two people on board the ship a man and a woman both look to be in their forties or fifties. The ship they're on looks to be as old as they are. The man has gray hair that's kept in a ponytail, he's wearing leather clothes and is armed with two swords. The woman has graying hair that looks to have been blue when she was younger, she's wearing a leather dress that looks to have a lot of pockets on it.

"Let's ask them where we are," Luffy said as Chopper steers the ship towards the down boat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the down boat –

Yahr and his long time companion Nelis waited on the side of the ship for their old friend to pop up. The rudder of the ship had been damage during the storm and the mass broken, without the rudder they weren't going anywhere even if they started rowing. They have been sailing towards the Grasslands ever since they first heard about the reappearance of Rune Cannons in the war going on there and on they're way they picked up an old friend from the Sun Rune War. It's been years since their time fighting in the Queendom of Falena over the power of the Sun Rune and they all have gotten older.

Once a high-ranking member of the Island Nations Federation Fleet under Skald Egan, Nelis was a subordinate under Yahr, and their job was to locate Rune Cannon shells. Although the shells could no longer be produced, ones made before the atelier Warlock died are still live ammunition and functional. She and Yahr were sent to Nirva to investigate some shells, where they ran into the Prince of Falena, Eric (2) and his aunt Bernadette. He gave them a ride on the Elemark, and on the ship, they saw a rune shell being fired. They asked Eric to take them towards the light, and he agrees. They land in a nautical graveyard, where they find that some pirates were shipwrecked there, and they fired the shell as a signal to get people to show up. Powerful creatures infested the graveyard. They destroyed the pirate's ship and were able to turn on the Elemark, but Eric quickly decided to use the Cannon to blast the creature. After seeing its power, Eric said to destroy the cannon and prevent its misuse. Although Nelis didn't like the idea because it's contrary to orders, Yahr agrees and does so. Nelis specifically volunteered for the assignment of gathering Rune Shells, whereas Yahr just took the job because it was "cushy." Nelis's family (she is descended from Pablo) was influential in the creation of the cannons, and, although Nelis does not have the ability to create the shells or cannons, she still feels family guilt.

Yahr was once a soldier from the Island Nations, Yahr has the special assignment of finding and turning in Rune shells. Originally, Yahr worked alone, but Nelis volunteered for this assignment and became his subordinate. Yahr states that he knows Nelis's ancestor Pablo helped create the rune cannon. In his free time, Yahr use to enjoy watching Chisato's puppet shows when he and Nelis were still fighting. But he never stops thinking about the danger of Rune shells, especially when Sialeeds gains the Twilight Rune, and Marscal demonstrates the Sun Rune's power. After the war, Yahr returns to the Island Nations. There, he and Nelis destroy all the Rune shells that the Obel Maritime Council has and flee, with Admiral Egan Prince Eric's grandfather hot on their trail. They have been on the run ever since that day and they haven't looked back ever since.

"How long has she been down there?" Yahr ask Nelis.

"About five minutes give or take," she answers.

"Should we go down and see if she's alright?" Yahr ask.

"She's fine," Nelis said. "She was sailing on nothing more then a raft when we ran into her."

"That's true," he said remembering how they ran into their old friend from the Sun Rune War sailing on nothing more then a beaten up wooden raft, a barrel of rum and a box of dried fish she had caught.

A woman's head suddenly pops up from the water's surface pulling the water goggles off from her eyes and onto her forehead. "The rudder is too broken we're going to have to just either row to shore or swim."

The "bestest fisherman in all of Raftfleet", Subala was an energetic young girl who hasn't change much since she has grown into a woman in her thirties, that was a childhood companion of Lun's. Subala was often over at Kisara Lun's mother's place and hung out with Lun, at least until Lun stole her first boyfriend away. Subala is an energetic fisherwoman, and has been so for most of her life. Despite her slender build, she can easily haul in extremely large fish. When Raftfleet sailed to get close to Lordlake, Subala was angered that no one told her about it. Prince Eric and Lun, who happened to be passing by, witnessed this. When the two girls met, Subala immediately jumped on the prince's good looks, and asked what Lun was doing with him. When Eric extended her an invitation to join, she said he needed to beat her at a fishing contest. However, since she was the best fisherman in Raftfleet, the contest would not be fair unless Subala went to the castle that was the headquarters during the war to fish, as she had never fished there before. He beats her, and she joins his army. Subala remains jealous of Lun in many things: How the Prince hung around with her first, how Lun can write better, and even Lun's breast size. Subala gathers that being nursed by Kisara is what caused this. After the war, Subala goes off to haul in "The Big One," a monster fish that lived somewhere in the ocean. She had disappeared, but everyone that knew her was positive she is all right and they were right.

"Or we can ask a passing ship to help us," Yahr said as he turns to Nelis but saw the shock look on her face as she was starring at something on the other side of the boat. Turning he saw what she was starring at.

"What are you two looking at?" Subala asked as she climbs onto the guardrail to see what they're looking at. She froze when she saw the ship approaching them flying a skull and crossbones flag wearing a straw hat. The marks of a pirate ship, but one with a figure head of a ram in front of the ship.

But that wasn't what shocked the two former Island Nation soldiers for just below the ram figurehead their eyes were locked onto the small open port in front of the ship. It had been years since they had seen one but they still remembered what it looked like as it was burned into their minds since they saw one being used all of those years ago. That pirate ship has a Rune Cannon on board and its pointing right at them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the other world –

Ranma Jones stood on top of building that overlooks Nerima the city that he once called home. Besides him is the one who brought him to this world MadHat the older brother of Tina, he was suppose to be fighting him but for some reason MadHat has taken him to this different version of his world. His younger counterpart seem to have all of his luck with women as he did but still thinks like he use to do when he was still living with the Tendos.

"Genma if thus world is going to jail for all the crimes he has done," MadHat said. "Nodoka has brought up chargest against him and is adopting Natsume and Kurumi as her daughters."

"Good to hear," Ranma said as he continues to stare at the world that is so much like his.

"When are you going to face your younger self?" MadHat ask.

"Tomorrow I will face him," Ranma said. "He has much to deal with right now to have the mind setting to face me."

"Good and after that it will be time for us to go to the world I have prepared for my test," MadHat said smiling.

"The sooner this is over the sooner I'll be able to see my family again," Ranma said wondering what's happening in the world he was ripped out of.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma and Ranma face off for the last time with the cast of that world watching. And Luffy and the gang sail into the port of Lake Castle, where they meet the Grassland forces and an overprotected female guard who thinks they're pirates which they are.

Author's Notes

1 – Sea Kings are mythical sea creatures in the anime and manga One Piece, which are generally much larger than normal sea creatures. They are found in great numbers along the Calm Belt around the Grand Line, although in rare occasions they can be found in other places throughout the world. In the English manga they are referred to as "Neptunians". Sea Kings make trade and travel difficult for anyone trying to cross the water where they are found. Cases have arisen where some islands in the Grand Line close to the edge of the Calm belt have ended up getting almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. In Water 7 and its surrounding islands, this led to the eventual creation of the Sea Train as a means to travel safely to and from each of its surrounding islands. Sea Kings are serpent-like in appearance however they vary form one Sea King to another in exact appearance along with their size. Only the strongest of ships or captains can take on a Sea King. Most other creatures in the ocean fear the Sea King and confrontation with one by all but a few humans is unadvisable. Many characters such as Franky see the act of killing one a sign of strength and achievement.

2 – The name that I gave to the prince in my game of Suikoden 5

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	71. Farwell My Other Self Part 3

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 60 – Farwell My Other Self Part 3

Ranma Jones waited in the empty lot where he had once camped out in when Kuno gotten the Phoenix Egg in his home world that is. He's been waiting for his younger counterpart to come after they had taken their revenge on the fat panda and took him to the police. And now nothing was left for him but to face his young counterpart of this world and see if he had learned what he was here to teach him.

"He's on his way with his family," Mad Hat said as he waited at the sidelines with the cast of this world.

Sitting on a grand stand built by Mad Hat was Nuku Nuku who is really a schoolgirl cat-brain android. She was with her family Kyusaku Natsume, his wife Akiko, and their son Ryunosuke. A-Ko and her parents, Clark and Diana where there also, C-Ko sat next to her friend as A-Ko continued to try to figure out the puzzle box Mad Hat had given her. The usually gang of Ranma's old life were there also from this worlds Ranma girlfriends and rivals to the Tendo family. Sousuke Sagara and his classmates and friends took up the rest of the stand, all wanting to know how this would end.

"So you think our Ranma can defeat the older one?" Kyoko ask to her friends.

"Ranma Jones has the advantage of being older and more experience in combat then our worlds Ranma. And the advantage of his weapons, the sword gives him the reach advantage and the arm blaster that allows him to fire a volley of energy blast while it takes our Ranma longer to gather the energy to fire one of his," Sousuke said.

"Not to mention that he's been fighting against monsters and super power villains," Issei said.

"But Ranma did take on that Arm Slave awhile back," Shinji said.

"Yes but he won only because he managed to climb up on the Arm Slave and took out the pilot," Tessa pointed out as she uses a hidden camera to send the data of the fight back to HQ to collect all the data of the older Ranma's blaster and fighting skills.

"Ranma-chan isn't going to lose without a fight," Ukyo said.

"Darling has shown he's been able to beat far stronger foes before," Kodachi adds.

"He has never backed down from a fight before," Kaori said.

"And he's not going to stop now," Shampoo said.

"I'm surprise that you're not taking bets," Akane said to her sister. "There's a lot of money to be made you know."

"I'm more surprise that you're not blaming Ranma for something," Nabiki said back.

Akane was taken aback at what Nabiki said. "Akane is finally learning to control her anger," Kasumi spoke up. "She doesn't want to end up like her older counterpart does she?" The older Tendo sister stares at the youngest. "Because if she does she'll end up just like her."

"I wonder how long that will last," Nabiki said. "I'll give it a week tops before she goes back to blaming Ranma."

"I'm not going to be like that," Akane said to her sisters.

"Prove it then," both of them said.

"Because I'm going to try to win Ranma's heart," Nabiki said. "My older counterpart lost her chance to win him because of her greed and I'm not going to make the same mistake as she did."

"You're what?" Akane shouted out.

"She has a better chance then you do," A-Ko said. "Considering that you always blame Ranma for everything and never saying sorry afterwards."

"She's right you know," A-Ko's mother Diana said. "Girls like you give the rest of us females a bad name." Diana even with her upbringing couldn't overlook all of the things that Akana has done and blame on Ranma over the years. And she has gotten to like the sex changing fighter since her daughter had first run into him.

"If you're still going to try to get him to love you, then you're going to have to be able to trust him," Clark said.

"I… I…," Akane said to herself as she realized that she is how everyone saw her as. Seeing her other self in the other world had awoken something inside of her and can see what she truly is. Did she love Ranma or was that he's her husband to be making hers that really mattered to her.

"It's time to stop blaming Ranma," Kuno said. After his death and being brought back to life has changed him. "Or we'll end up like our counterparts in the other world."

"And I need to see if what happened to my counterpart happened to me," Mousse said. He had stop taking his eye drops and was now waiting to see if the same thing had happened to him.

"And I don't want to end up with like our counterparts did," Ryoga said.

"Everyone is learning," Nuku Nuku said.

"And now only Akane needs to learn the lesson," C-Ko said.

Akane looks down as she took everything in. She's noting but a soiled brat in the eyes of everyone here, and her sister is making moves to steal Ranma from her. And with everything that her Ranma had seen that had happened between her and him in the other world what chance did she have with him now. She never once trusted him with anything and jump straight to blaming him, ending with her smashing him with her hammer. With everything she has done to him with very little in thanking him for everything he has done for her, she ranked at the bottom of the girls engaged to him.

"How interesting," a voice above them said.

Looking up they saw a man with white hair dress in white, riding a horse sizes flying white cat. The man had a blank look and big eyes that were like a doll's eyes completely emotionless look, under both of his eyes are two black dots that made it look like he has more then two eyes. The way his shoulder length hair and tall pointed hair look, gave his head a triangle appearance. His outfit looks like a white colored clown costume and his hands look more like a cats then a human.

"Shinkohyo it's been awhile," Mad Hat greeted the newcomer.

"The same here," Shinkohyo said. (1)

"It's been such a long time since we ran into you," the flying cat said.

"Shinkohyo?" Diana said remembering where she had heard that name before. "You're the immortal demon who has been watching the world since humans first walked the earth."

"Yes I am," Shinkohyo said recognizing her. "I have been watching the events that have been happening here since Ranma came here. I found this place very interesting."

"Umm why are you here?" Tessa asked aiming the camera at the demon.

"To watch of course," he replied.

"For those who don't know him, I explain," Mad Hat said to the crowd that has gathered. "Shinkohyo, while technically a demon immortal, restricts himself to the concern of staving off the ennui of the millennia. He finds great amusement in watching the unfolding of interesting events through his all-seeing Senrigan. His name is listed at the very top of the Book of Souls, a hit list written by the gods on beings they view dangers, likely due to his great age and the immense power of his Paopei, the lighting summoning Raikouben the most powerful of the ancient weapons of the immortal begins. He never actually commits any wrongdoing however, content to merely observe the world from above. Shinkohyo's spiritual beast, Kokutenko, is a flying cat like creature and a formidable ally. Like his master Shinkohyo is content in merely observing interesting events that unfold in front of him."

"MadHat and I are old friends," Shinkohyo said to the crowd of onlookers before turning to his friend. "He's on his way I pass over him and his group."

"Good," Ranma Jones said. "Now we can end this."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the bases of Mithril –

"Wow things are never boring around that place," Kurz said as he watches the scene on a TV screen. He's of German decent, and sports a blond mullet and has blue eyes. He is very good looking, and combined with his outgoing personality easily befriends most people. His reputation with women in romantic terms are largely spoiled by his unflinching and overdone pursual of "the fairer sex". He most often forms a three man cell with squadmate Sousuke Sagara and squad leader Melissa Mao. He is regarded as a finicky genius, burdening the Mithril mechanics with extremely difficult to understand complaints and requests.

"I'm beginning to see why she likes going there," Melissa Mao said. Serving as the SRT's second-in-command next to Gail McAllen, she serves in Mithril under the call sign Urzu-2. Her expertise in electronic warfare is valued by the Pacific Battle Group "Tuatha de Danaan". She and the rest of the personal in the base were glued to a screen to watch the fight and to collect the data of the fight. They had learned long ago to collect data on the superhero and villain fights that usually break out at least once a week. That's how they manage to stay ahead of the military forces on the planet by helping the Justice League in battles and collect the advance tech from the alien super villains drop from the fights.

"Are all the data collectors in check?" Richard Mardukas ask one of the personals at the controls. He's an overly protective aide of Tessa's who insists on guarding her with his life. He holds the rank of Commander and is in charge of Mithril's TDD-1 when the Captain, Testarossa, is not on board; appropriate, given that Mardukas' position is that of Executive Officer.

"Yes they're all in place," the personal said. "The field team has all of the cameras in place in the area and the scanners are all running at one hundred percent."

"Good the data we collect on Ranma Jones energy weapon and fighting skills will help us," Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin said. He's Sagara's commanding officer and one of Tessa's military strategists. He is also the foster father of Sagara. Looking at the people in the stand he was surprise to see Superman and Wonder Woman there along with their daughter. He was one of the trusted few to know the secret identities of some of the superheroes of the Earth as he had helped them in the past, even if Batman always kept an eye on him.

"Really? Help in designing new weapons for the robots and soldiers?"

"Yes it…" Andrei was saying but cut off when he saw who he was talking to. Everyone in the room turn to see Mad Hat standing behind the commander smirking a wide grin.

The personal immediately drew their firearms at him. Mad Hat simply smiled at the soldiers. "Come on I'm an all powerful beings that can order around God around. You really think that your weapons will actually hurt me? If it didn't work on Mxyzptlk when he popped here a few years ago then it's not going to work on me."

"Everyone stand down," Andrei ordered remembering what had happen when they had tried to take down the imp when he had appeared in the base. They ended up calling the Justice League to handle him after he turned the entire base into a building made out of candy. It was the only time they had ever called in outside help as up till then they had always handled any villains that had tried to steal their weapons and armors.

"Good I see you're not like the US army commanders who always think they can deal with everything by sheer force of arms," Mad Hat smiled as he hopped closer to Andrei.

"What are you doing here?" Andrei ask knowing that he can't let down his guard with someone like Mad Hat.

"And how did you get from there in Japan and here?" one of the personal working the computers asked.

"Please if I can wrap time and space to open a portal from one world to another as easy as someone walking next door. How hard do you think it's for me to appear wherever I want?" he asked.

"He has a point there," Melissa said.

"Why are you here?" Andrei ask again.

"Now, now don't think for a moment that I'll obey any order you give I don't what I want to do and follow what I want to follow," Mad Hat smiled as an aura of energy surrounded him. The panels and computers all started blinking and going haywire as the energy readings their reading off of him were quickly overloading them.

"Turn them off!" Kurz shouted seeing the computers were about to blow but before they could be turn off Mad Hat let the aura die down.

"As you can see I'm not like anything any of you have ever face before," he said. "And as for the reason I'm here is to warn you to be sure to keep the data on Ranma Jones weapon, and fighting skills lock under key. Or you'll be in trouble later."

With that he disappeared and reappeared on screen back in Japan.

"What you think?" Richard asked Andrei.

"We continue recording and scanning," Andrei said. "But we have to make sure none of the data leaks out."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Japan –

"We finally get to end this," Ranma Jones said to his younger counterpart standing in front of him. "Now to see if you have learned anything now that you fully understand what the fat panda is really like." He draws his sword out and plants it in the ground in front of him leaving one hand on it.

"Yes I have," Ranma said to him. His family human and androids alike waited and watch to see the out come of this fight. After learning everything that his father had done in the other world was the same as he had done in his, Ranma finally found the answer to his question.

"And what have you learn?" Ranma Jones asked.

"This," Ranma said as he raised his hand up. "I forefit this fight, you win."

"What!" Akane shouted as Ranma had never once backed down from a fight before. Everyone in the stands were also shock at the words coming from their Ranma's mouth. He had actually given up a fight.

"You backed down?" Ranma Jones asked.

"I now know what you wanted me to learn myself. That I must break my bond with the panda to live my life as I see fit and not just be known for just knowing how to fight. I was brought up to just learn to fight and that's all I had ever known to do. But now I won't just let my fist do my talking anymore, I won't fight anymore and try to find a life outside of fighting," Ranma said to his older self. (2)

"Good you learn to break away from the life that the panda wanted you to follow. Go and live your life the way you want to and not by the wants of others," Ranma Jones said as he sheathes his sword again. "But as for me I need to fight to protect the people I care about."

"Well it's time to leave," Mad Hat said as he opens a portal between worlds. "Hey Shinkohyo want to tag along its going to be fun."

"Might as well," Shinkohyo said as both he and Kokutenko flew through the portal.

"Ranma remember one thing," Ranma Jones said to his counterpart as the girls in love with him came over to his younger self. "You have people who care for you never forget that."

"I will," Ranma said as he watches his other self step through the portal. He would make a real life for himself instead of just being a fighter. And not live the dream that the fat panda had wanted him to live.

"I would love to see how this will turn out but I have a job to do," Mad Hat said as he hopped through closing this chapter of the story of this world's Ranma life and the beginning of a new one. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the world of Suikoden –

"You followed a ship the sizes of an island through a portal and ended up here?" Yahr asked as he, Nelis and Subala listened to the pirate's story.

"Yeah it was so strange," Luffy said. "And we have been sailing around without a clue where to go."

"We have never seen the kinds of creatures that have been attacking the ship before," Chopper said.

"I think you people must be from another world then," Nelis said. "I heard of creatures and people appearing every now and then from other worlds before."

"Another world wow," Usopp said. "I'm the first pirate to be wanted in two worlds instead of one."

"Looks like I get to sharpen my sword skills while I'm here," Zolo said thinking of the sword fighters of this world having different skills then the ones back in his world.

"That's not important now," Nami said seeing the men of the crew talking off topic again. "Do any of you have a map or know where the nearest port is. We're running out of supplies and need to restock."

"Here's the charts and maps," Subala said pulling the maps and charts from a chest they had taken off of her ship that was being towed behind.

Nami grab them and rolled it out on a wooden create. "Now I can figure out where we are."

"The cannons on this ship don't use runes to power them?" Yahr ask

"No they don't," Robin said as the three passengers had shown them the power of the runes they had embedded on their hands or foreheads. "They use powders that blow up, to fire out the projectiles."

"And what about your captain stretching like that?" Subala ask as Luffy had stretched his arms out to help them onboard the ship.

"Oh I ate the Gum Gum fruit a cursed fruit that gave me a body made out of rubber," Luffy answers. (4)

"Anyways," Nami said getting everyone's attention. "Where's the nearest sea port?"

"The nearest one is Lake Castle," Nelis said pointing to the port on the map. "That's where we were heading before we got hit by the storm."

"Alright," Luffy shouted. "Usopp set sail to Lake Castle."

"Which way?" Usopp asked.

"Just follow the coastline and we'll get there," Yahr said.

"Right," Usopp replied as he sailed the ship up the coast line.

"About this island size ship," Nelis ask. "It didn't have a mast or sails at all?"

"No it didn't," Sanji answers. "I have never seen a ship able to sail without anything powering it before."

"I heard of one before," Nelis said. "There's a tale of a huge ship that could be found sailing without any sails or mast, always surrounded by thick fog during the Island Liberation War. It was called the Fog Ship and according to the story I heard after the captain of the ship was defeated the ship disappeared."

"Well looks like its back," Zolo said. "And its crewed by some pirates from our world and soldiers who destroyed an entire port city before they came back here."

"Maybe it has something to do with the war going on in the Grasslands," Subala suggested.

"There's a war going on there?" Nami ask.

"Yeah a big one too," Subala adds.

"Just our luck," Nami dead panned knowing that they're going to be drag into it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the port of Lake Castle –

Viki was standing at the guardrails that over look the port. She's been wondering when Ranma will return along with the others that went with him. The other Ranma and his group had disappeared into one of the other worlds fighting against the Four Brothers and haven't been seen for a long while. The enemy forces have been quite but that won't last for long. She missed Ranma, his daughters were taking his lost in another world hard, but she knows that he would never give up till he returns back to them.

Then she heard shouting below and saw Cecile and some of the castle guards surrounded a strange looking ship that had sailed into the port towing another ship behind it. Looking closer she saw three faces that she hadn't seen for a very long time. Using her Rune she teleported down.

"Viki go and get the others we got ourselves pirates," Cecile said as she had the castle guards aim crossbows at the crew of the pirate ship waving a skull and crossbone flag wearing a straw hat.

"There's no need for that," Viki said as she shouted at the crew of the ship. "Subala, Nelis, Yahr, it's been years!"

"Viki is that you?" Subala shouted down.

"You know them?" Cecile asked.

"Yes they're friends of mine from the time I was in the Sun Rune war," Viki said smiling at her three old friends with renew hope. If her old friends could find a way to her then Ranma will find a way back to her and the rest of the girls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma finally crosses over to the combine worlds of DC and Marvel.

Author's Notes

1 – From the anime, Soul Hunter

2 – Never expected that did you.

3 – If anyone wants to use the world I created of this Ranma's life go for it. Just email me that you're going to use it first.

4 – They are said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line) a number of rumors about them have risen making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit, they come in different shapes, colors, and all Devil Fruits have swirl marks on them of some kind. Only one bite is needed for the power of a Devil Fruit to be yours, and after that, the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Although, it has been shown that you do not even need to bite or chew it. If you swallow it whole, as Buggy did, the effects are still the same. Modern science has also found a way for inanimate objects to gain the power of a Devil Fruit; this means Devil Fruit objects such as Lassoo the dog/gun and Funkfreed the elephant/sword can now exist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	72. The Endless

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 62 – The Endless

An artificial, self-sustaining Earthlike environment on the far side of The Moon, the Blue Area was created roughly 100,000 years ago as part of a competition between two alien races, the Kree and the Cotati. The Skrulls, then a benevolent race, moderated this contest, whose goal was to determine the worthiness of both races by discovering which could create a more suitable habitation. The Cotati won the contest by creating a long-term sustainable ecosystem, but the Kree angrily rebelled and overthrew the Skrulls, stole their starship, and initiated the millennia-long conflict now known as the Kree-Skrull War, which would force the Skrulls to become a society of warriors.

It's home to Uatu the Watcher. His kind are an extraterrestrial species of near-omnipotent immortal beings who "watch" the universe with advanced technology. The Watchers are sworn to never interfere with the development of the universe, but only to observe. He's been watching the events of the now merge Earth's of two different universes as the heroes of both worlds are trying to find the reason why their worlds suddenly merged into one. Currently seven beings have appeared in his home waiting for the arrival of the one who had summoned them to this realm. Summon there by a being on a level of existences far above his or theirs.

They are the Endless (Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair and Delirium) are a group of beings who embody various aspects of the universe in the universe where the other earth came from. The Endless do not rule, but spend most of their time fulfilling their functions: in Death's case, by infusing life in newborns and leading the souls of the dead away to their destinations; in Dream's case, by overseeing the Dreaming and regulating dreams and inspiration; and so on. However, some of the Endless are more dedicated to their tasks than others. The younger Endless (especially Desire) are known to play games with mortal lives, and one of the Endless, Destruction (often called "The Prodigal"), abandoned his duties altogether. When this happens, apparently that aspect of existence becomes random and arbitrary, rather than being supervised by any individual. However, if one of the Endless is destroyed, he or she will be replaced by another aspect of their role.

Each of the Endless has a realm, a place of uncertain location, geography, geometry and physics in which they are absolutely sovereign. Within their realm, each member of the Endless has a gallery. In the gallery hang picture frames containing symbols, or sigils, of the other Endless; holding a sigil and calling for the Endless it represents is a way for the Endless to contact each other. Destiny is also able to call his siblings with his gallery of paintings of each of them. The Endless are generally uncomfortable in each other's realms, and do not travel between them except in the case of absolute necessity. Death is the exception; she freely travels within the other's realms, as she goes wherever she needs to go.

Destiny is the oldest of the Endless, and is portrayed as a tall figure, obscured within a brown robe and cowl. He reads from a large book chained to his right wrist, which contains all past, present, and future events. He does not leave footprints, nor does he cast a shadow. Destiny's realm is a garden, the maze-like paths of which he walks continually. His book is his sigil in the galleries of the other Endless. Destiny is blind, although this doesn't appear to hinder him, and is always calm, detached and sombre even in extreme situations.

Death is the second eldest of the Endless, a family of anthropomorphic beings. A spunky, attractive, level-headed goth girl wearing an ankh (representing the afterlife) and often marked with a spiral Eye of Horus decoration under one of her eyes. She prefers to dress and act casually, and is on better terms with Dream than any of the other Endless. Her symbol is the ankh. Like most anthropomorphic personifications of death, Death meets with the recently deceased and guides them into their new existence. Unlike most personifications of death, she also visits people as they are born. Evidently, only she seems to remember these encounters.

Dream also known as Morpheus usually appears as a tall thin young man with bone-white skin, black hair, and two distant stars looking out from the shadows where his eyes should be. He customarily wears black, at times with a motif of flames (if not actual ones) dancing in the fabric (his regal vestments at times vary the black with purple, blue, or orange). He has a gas-mask-like helmet made from the skull and backbone of a defeated enemy god, which he wears in battle; this is also his sigil in the galleries of the other Endless. His everyday attire, more perhaps than his regal vestments, tends to vary according to the time period he finds himself in. As befits a king with an oft-noted romantic streak, a good deal of personal vanity seems consistenly to factor into his choice of appearance, balanced with consideration for (and/or condescension to) the sensibilities of those to whom he appears.

Destruction is the fourth eldest of the Endless, and is depicted as a big, red-haired, bearded man. He is also known as Olethros. In appearances set in earlier centuries, he is depicted wearing military gear such as a musketeer's uniform, or plate armor, though in more recent times he is shown in colorful clothes with no particular theme. When Delirium and Morpheus encounter him after being away for awhile, he has taken to wearing his hair in a ponytail, and owns a talking dog, Barnabas. Since he abandoned his responsibilities there is no sigil in the galleries for him, though he keeps his own gallery wherein is a sword, his sigil. Destruction abandoned his realm and his responsibilities some time around the turn of the seventeenth century. He did not cease to exist as the active aspect of Destruction, he simply stopped directing the affairs over which he has control. As he says, destruction did not stop, it was merely no longer his fault.

Desire is the third youngest of the Endless and the twin of Despair. It is a strikingly beautiful figure whose gender is mutable, becoming male, female, both, or neither as the situation warrants. It is often referred to as "sister-brother" by its siblings, particularly Dream. Desire blends in effortlessly with whatever environment it finds itself in. It lives in the heart of a massive flesh-and-blood statue of itself, known as the Threshold. Indeed, further strengthening the connection to hearts, Desire's sigil in the galleries of the other Endless is a heart of cut glass.

Despair is the twin sister of Desire. She is squat, flabby and pale-skinned, with black hair, gray eyes, and pointed teeth. Her voice is little more than a whisper, and she has no odor, but her shadow smells musky and pungent, like the skin of a snake. She does not wear clothes but currently she's has on a close cloak around her body. On a finger of her left hand she wears a ring with a hook attached to it, with which she habitually carves her flesh. The hook is her sigil in the galleries of the other characters. Her realm is a gray space in which floats a white fog and countless mirrors, which are connected to mirrors in the human world, through which she looks on those who are in despair. The only inhabitants of her realm are her and her pet rats.

The last is Delirium, known to some cultures within the mythos as Mania, is the youngest of the Endless, yet still older than the rest of existence. She is usually quite short, and thin. Her hair changes style and color constantly, as do her clothes. Her shadow never reflects her shape, and is tangible, like velvet. She is said to smell of sweat, late nights, sour wine, and old leather. Her sigil in the galleries of the other characters is a multicolored, abstract swirl. Her realm is a chaotic, constantly changing mass of colors and strange objects and shapes, and contains a sundial with the inscription "Tempus Frangit" ("time breaks," a Latin pun on the phrase "Tempus Fugit", "time flies".) Delirium travels with a "guardian" of sorts, a German Shepherd dog named Barnabas, on indefinite loan from her brother Destruction.

"It's been a long time since we all gather together like this," Delirium said as she waits for her old friend to come.

"Yes it is," Dream said.

"When is he going to get here?" Despair asked not liking to wear any kind of clothing.

"He said that he'll be here," Death said. "He doesn't keep people waiting around you know."

A portal appeared in the room and three figures could be seen stepping through. One of them is a man dress like a clown and another also dress as a clown but riding on a big cat.

"It will be good to see you again Mad Hat," Destruction greeted his old friend.

"Shinkohyo, Kokutenko you two are here as well!" Delirium said as she rushes up to the big cat and started rubbing his head.

"Nice to see you too," Kokutenko purred.

"Mad Hat why have you called us here," Destiny asked.

"I have a plan cooking up and I'm going to need you and the rest of your siblings to help. My sister has finally found her husband again and is currently going through a test to see if he's fit to be her husband again," Mad Hat explains.

"Why us?" Dream asked.

"I need you seven to do battle with him and test his power before fighting me," Mad Hat smiled.

"I see building up his strength by fighting us to prepare for the fight with you," Destruction said understanding what Mad Hat wanted.

"Why do you need us to make him stronger?" Death asked. "I know that none of us have seen you without all of your bondage gear on but isn't this a bit overkill?"

"He's going to be fighting against Dark Hat next," Mad Hat said causing everyone in the room to grasp in shock even Uatu and Destiny.

"Fighting against Dark Hat?" Destiny said as he has seen the battles Dark Hat has been apart of and none have even beaten him.

"Yes and that's why he's going to get as strong as he can before that happens," Mad Hat said before turning to Uatu. "I'm going to need you to deliver a message to that Reed fellow."

"You know that we Watchers don't tell lies," Uatu said even with him breaking his vow not to interfere, telling lies wasn't a vow he was about to break.

"Don't worry, just tell them who they need to put everything back in order," Mad Hat smiled.

"Is this going to be one of those plans that no one but you'll be able to understand before everything falls into place for the rest of us?" Dream asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" he replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean –

An island called Paradise Island hidden from the outside world inhabited by only women known as Amazons, originally a city state founded by Amazons three thousand years ago, Themyscira. Here it is said that "the skies above fair Greece yawn wide pouring thousands of souls from Gaea's womb", thus placing the nation's original location somewhere in Greece. Diana first visits Greece (after living her entire life on Paradise Island) with her mentor, Julia Kapatelis, and at the end of a tour of her ancestry in that country, she reaches the island of Lesbos where she contemplates in solitude the fates of her Amazon sisters who once flourished at that site.

This ancient former city state of Themyscira was destroyed and later abandoned after the arrival of the demi-god Heracles. When the Amazons lose favor with their gods they are given immortality and sent to a far away island. Beginning in a parted Aegean Sea, it takes three months before the Amazons arrive at the hidden Paradise Island, later retitling it Themyscira after their fallen home. While on the island they are assigned to guard a doorway to Tartarus which lies beneath the island for the rest of their lives.

Now the Amazons dress in full battle gear stood in front of the gateway of Tartarus as something was trying to force it's way out. The doors shook as the attacker continued to pound against the doors that held the worse of the creatures that were found in Tartarus. Nothing like this had ever happen before as the gate couldn't be open from the inside only when someone opens it from the outside or when Hades was dethrone did the gates could be open from the inside.

Hippolyta stood ready as she waited for her two daughters to come. Doctor Fate's wife (1) had opened a portal for Diana and Donna to be transported back to the island. "Where are they?" she ask the magic user as the gate began to show sighs of giving.

"They're on their way with some backup," she answers.

Stepping through the portal were her two daughters along with some of the female heroes. Some from her group of heroes and the others from the other group of heroes the Avengers. Both of her daughters had told her that they'll be bringing only women heroes to help out.

"Mother what's happening?" Diana asks.

"Something is trying to break down the door of Tartarus from the inside," Hippolyta explained.

"From the inside?" Donna asked. "I thought that was impossible."

"I thought so too but someone is breaking through," Hippolyta said.

The gate cracked as the strikes became louder and louder. Then the attackers stop and the air filled with silences. The Amazons and the heroines drew closer to the gate wondering if it was over. A sword blade suddenly thrust between the small space between the two doors, the blade glowed red as it cuts upwards cutting through the lock that held the doors together, and then withdrew back where it came.

The doors flew open as the owner of the sword finally broke through the gate, before the group of female fighters was a man dress in armor. His face was cover with a metal helmet, and a visor covering his eyes design like an old Roman style helmet. He wore a white colored sleeveless body armor with yellow outlines that also has on large dome shape shoulder guards. It was smooth and curved so that an attacking weapon would slide off of it. Underneath it he wore a long sleeve red shirt and blue pants, a small blue half cape hang from his left side. He carried a weapon a large sword that's strap onto his back.

"Who are you?" Hawkgirl ask holding her mace tightly ready to fight.

"Amazons," the man said before pulling out his sword and points at them. "Don't any of you try to stop me."

"Fine then!" Hawkgirl shouted as she flies at the man. "I'll beat the information out of you!"

The man bracelet on his left arm suddenly transforms into a blaster and fires a blast of energy at Hawkgirl sending her flying back.

"Attack!" Donna shouted as she and her fellow Amazons charge to attack. The man leaped into the air and to the amazement of the crowd a cloud appeared under his feet. He then flew off at an amazing speed over them flying off of the island.

"After him!" Wonder Woman shouted as she flew after him along with her sisters and the other heroines who could fly as well.

"The man turn to face them and shouted out. "Nova Flare!"

A blinding white light burst out from his hands engulfing everything in sight that flared like magnesium powder. The Amazons and heroines cried out as they took the attack at full strength. When they finally regain their sight the man who broke out of the underworld was long gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

"I hope you and your friends learn to stop brothering my son," Jeane said to Dead-Zone and his crew now safely behind a magical cage she cast over them.

"Mom why did you have to step in we were doing fine," Harry said to his mom as everyone in the dinning hall stared at the two.

Jeane smiled as she grabs her son and hugs his face to her chest. "You'll never be too old for me not to worry about you."

"Mom!" Harry said as he pops his head out from between her breast.

Jeane smiled at her son as she turns to Dead-Zone and his gang. "As for you kids." She lifted her staff and a vortex appeared under them sending them falling into it. "There they'll be sent to the Magical Police to be dealt with."

"I wonder how long it will be till they get out this time," Amber said to herself.

"This has happen before?" one of the students asked Lisa.

"Yes and they break out or get out on bail sooner or later," she answers.

"Our justice system is just too much like the non magic one," Sherry and Terry sighed. (2)

"Ms. Thunders…" Dumbledore began to say but was cut off by her.

"My son and his friends had to fight off four young magic users and a big spider while you and the other teachers did nothing to help," she said glaring at him. "I can see that this school is unfit for my son or his friends to stay. Kids get your things you're leaving with me back to the states."

"Wait now this is one of the finest schools around," Dumbledore said.

"And too outdated for my son or his friends to learn anything of value that they can't learn back home. You are all useless without your wands," Jeane said pointing to the two broken pieces of Dumbledore wand. "With Europe's magical world sticking to the old ways the rest of the world has advance in magic using new ideas and using non magic tools to create new forms of magic. There's nothing here that is of value."

"But both of his parents went to this school," he responded.

"Does that make me any less his mother who raised him after you left him at his aunts house that I know hates anything magical. I have watch over him and raise him as any real mother would," Jeane said. Ever since she found Harry some part of her she had thought was long gone from herself came back. The feeling of being a mother as she use to hold Harry when he was still little to her chest as he wanted to sleep with her for the night. Harry was the only reason she stayed in this world when she could have easily go back to hers. But to be a mother for the first time in her long life was something that she would always choose.

"Just let them stay for just the school year," Dumbledore asks.

"What do you kids think?" Jeane ask her son and his friends.

"We'll give this place a chance and if not we just won't comeback next year," Harry said.

"Alright son," Jeane said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But remember that if there's any trouble just give me a call." She waves her staff and she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wow she's amazing," the boy who lost his pet toad on the train said.

"Of course she is, she's my mom after all," Harry said proudly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

Inside of a harbor of the Northern island of Japan, a warehouse building on the waterfront was being used. A fishing boat was outfitted to prepare to ship the cargo they had just brought from a Russian mobster. In the center was a single man name Kuze who wants to bring independents to Dejima Island. In order to stage a revolution, Kuze rallied the refugees to his side in Dejima by virtue of his will and utter belief in his cause. Using salami slicing, he obtained enough money to procure weapons-grade plutonium as leverage to secure the independence of Dejima.

"Everyone Section 9 will be here shortly, get everything on board the ships," Kuze ordered to the band of refugees under his command.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can," one of the refugees said.

"No I'm leaving that to Estella and her group," Kuze said as he turns towards the said woman and her group. "Can you give us enough time to leave?"

"About time we see some action," Padax said.

"Don't worry we will," Estella said as she and her group left to hold the members of Section 9 off.

Once they were gone one of the refugees asked Kuze. "You think we can really trust them?"

"As much as they can trust us," Kuze said.

"Magic, I wouldn't have believed it until I saw it first hand," another said.

"And which is why I have them helping us," Kuze said as he carries the case with the plutonium on board the ship.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the building –

A tiltrotor sat in front of the building after following the trail Kuze had left behind. Inside the tiltrotor, Ishikawa watches the screens as the two Operators operated the control panels. The rest of the team went inside while he stayed behind to monitor the actions inside and to download the team the layout of the building.

"Alright Major I'm sending you the data now," Ishikawa said as he punched in some buttons on the computer.

The side window right behind him shattered as a lance was thrown through it missing him but destroying the computer panel. Ishikawa grab for his gun as the side door was thrown open and a woman wearing armor leap towards him. Her metal cover fist struck his face as he fires at her, with his rounds bouncing off of her armor. He was know to the floor from the blow and was quickly picked up by the woman. She lifted him by the back of his neck and pants and repeatedly slammed his face into one of the computer screens till he stopped moving.

Dagakul tosses him aside and pulls her lance out of the computer screen. "Time to see if this machine can still fly after I'm done with it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the building –

"Motoko what is it?" Togusa ask.

"Something happen to Ishikawa," she replied. "Borma, Azuma you two go back and check it out."

"Right," Borma said as he and Azuma ran back where they came.

"I don't like this," Batuo said knowing when things like this happen things have a way of becoming worse.

The door behind him burst open as a man wearing black color armor burst through and plunge two short swords into the area where Batuo's arms connected to his shoulders. Batuo let out a scream as the figure slices the systems that allow him to control his robotic arms, the others couldn't fire as he was too close to the target. The man pulled his swords out of Batuo and leap back into the room he came out of.

"Take this!" Saito shouted as he opens fire into the room as Pazu and Jano pulled Batuo out of the line of fire.

Saito once he empties his clip looks inside the room to see it was empty. "Where did he go?"

"Through there," Pazu said spotting a hole in the wall big enough to be crawled through.

"What's going on?" Borma shouted as he and Azuma ran back.

The wall on their left side exploded as a nine foot figure dress in the same armor powered her way through. She grabs both Borma and Azuma and used them as battling rams to break through the opposite wall.

"GUYS!" Pazu shouted as he and the others ran to help. The floor suddenly gave way as the dino cycborg burst through the floor taking him and Saito with him to the floor below.

"MAJOR!" Togusa shouted as an armored arm grab onto his leg and started pulling him inside the hole on the floor.

"Grab him!" Motoko shouted as she and Jano grab his arms to pull him back up.

"Hold still so I can get a shot," Jano said as he aims at the figure hanging onto Togusa's leg. He didn't get a chance to fire as the clawed cycborg leaped on his back sending both of them falling into the hole pulling Togusa along for the ride.

"TOGUSA!" Motoko shouted as all of her team were taken down in front of her.

"We meet again," a familiar voice behind her said.

"You," Motoko said as she aims her gun at the woman in the gasmask. "Why are the Runes helping Kuze?"

"He has something that I need," the woman said as she cast a lightning spell hitting Motoko sending her flying backwards across the hallway and over the hole on the floor.

"Motoko!" Batuo shouted feeling useless with both of his arms disable.

"Now, now no need to shout," Estella said as Grelk popped out of the room he came out of to attack Batuo.

"Should I finish him off?" Grelk ask as he points his swords at the disable Section 9 member.

"No need for that," Estella said. "He can't do anything to stop us now."

Batuo clutch his jaws tight as the two walk away leaving him sitting against the hallway wall. Knowing that the woman said was right as he couldn't stop them now with both of his arms disable. And wondering if the rest of the team were still alive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the combine worlds of Marvel and DC –

Inside an underground base a powerful woman named Amanda Waller walked down the halls. Although slightly short and overweight and having no super powers she was a woman not to take lightly. She ran Project Cadmus like one of the world's best generals and she kept a tight lease on everyone there. The dark skinned woman always wore a power suit and her closely cropped to her head, she gave off an all business look and her demeanor spoke volumes to anyone that looked at her.

The automatic doors opened in front of her into a large room with a glass tank in the middle. And standing in the command center is the commander of Cadumus counterpart S.H.E.I.L.D. Nick Fury. A tall aging solider who fought in WW2 who kept himself fit as the suit he wore showed off his built. Showing gray hair on the sides of his head and a striking feature was that he's missing his left eye. A smoker as he has a smoke in his mouth as he looks over the data on the subject inside the tank.

"Fury has there been any changes?" Walker asked.

"No he's not talking," Nick said as he looks at the floating remains of the man name Jeffro inside the tank. After Jeffro was blasted into space Nick sent the Sentry and Nova as they could survive in space to go and find his remains to find out what he knows about the merging of the two Earths.

Walker pressed the speaker button to talk inside the tank. "Jeffro is it. Tell us why you merge our worlds together and draining energy?"

Jeffro who had fought the Avengers and beaten Superman was now little more then half a torso and a single working arm, looked upwards at the pair with his single remaining eye of his half formed head. "Really now you really think you can make me talk?"

Walker said nothing as she presses the shock button sending hundreds of volts inside the tank.

Jeffro merely laugh once she was done. "Come on now you really think that would work on me?"

"We're prepared to do much worse if you don't talk," Fury said.

"How?" Jeffro smiled. "The only thing that's keeping me from regrowing my body is the chemicals inside this tank. Once I'm out you all are going to be in a world of pain."

"We now know you can be beaten in a fight," Fury said as he has several heroes on standby incase he breaks out.

"Yes I can but the only reason I'm here now is because the kid of Batman and Catwoman surprise me with that display of power," Jeffro said. "There was enough energy in that blast to destroy an area the size of Texas. And at the point blank range I was at the time there was no way I could defend from that attack."

"So you admit you're not undefeatable," Walker said.

"All I said was that I'm immortal. I can be defeated but since I can't die I can keep on fighting when others fall," Jeffro explains. "Besides you saw my fight with Superman and saw that even when he went all out to using mortal blows he still couldn't beat me."

"You're so sure that you'll be getting out of here," Walker said.

"I unlike you have time to spare," Jeffro said. "Even if you lock me away I can wait for eons for whatever prison I'm in to be worn away with the passing of time. I have done so before and I can do so again."

"Then at least tell us why your group merge our worlds together," Fury said. Ever since the merging of the two Earth's the government has been a complete mess. With so many government officials around a lot was being said but little was being done. He and Walker had combined their two groups together to try to find the reason for this merger.

"Whoever said that my group merged your worlds together," Jeffro said.

"What?" Walker asks.

"My group merely found this world merged together with another. We just merely enter this merge world, how it happen we don't know," Jeffro said.

"If your group aren't the ones who did then who?" Fury asked.

"Sorry but my ticket out of here is here," Jeffro said looking at something behind the two.

Walker and Fury turn around in time for two stringers to hit their necks sending paralyzing agents into their bloodstream. The personal in the room aim their weapons at the woman like the ones who have been running around draining energy, they fired but their energy weapons struck a force field around her as she fires stringers at them. A guard reached for the alarm when a woman fazed through the wall knocking him out when her fist met his face. Another one of the women appeared floating above the people in the room and started blasting with energy beams from her hands.

"Is that all of them?" Rei XXXXI asked as she chokes a Shield agent till he blank out.

"Yes," XII said.

"I hold the door get him out of there," XXVII said to her sisters.

"On it," XXXXVI said as she puts her hands together drawing power before blasting the tank open.

Jeffro fell to the floor and started growing back his lost body parts and the microbots inside of him began covering his naked body with clothes. Something that he had gotten from Top Hat after he lose his clothes after being blasted with a blast like the one that had put him into his current state.

"That's much better," Jeffro said as he stands up dress in his usually outfit. "Where are the others?"

"They're draining the generators," XII answers just as the lights in the room went out and replace by the backup generator.

"Good," Jeffro said as he walks up to the paralyzed forms of Fury and Walker. "It's been fun thanks for the energy."

XXXXVI pulled out a remote and a portal opened in front of her. "Let's go."

"Right," Jeffro said as he waves the two commanders goodbye before following the two sisters.

"Are the tracking bots in him?" Walker asks lying on her back where she had fallen.

"I had Sentry and Nova inject him with them before they put him in him just before they put his remains in the freeze chamber," Fury said.

"I hope that this plan of yours works," Walker said.

"So do I," Fury said as the doors open and the Shield and Cadmus personal began taking the injured to be treated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – The heroes of both worlds make plans to storm the blue hair women's base. And Ranma makes himself known to the merge worlds.

Author's Notes –

1 – What's her name?

2 – If what I wrote offends you then prove me wrong

The Rei's the appeared in this chapter.

XII: Insect like powers and can control any insect, up to millions at a time, can also fly with bee like wings, fire paralyzing stringers from her hands.

XXVII: Can turn invisible and make force fields

XXXXI: Can faze and others through any kind of mass, has the skills of a ninja.

XXXXVI: Transforms into a ghost form and enter people's bodies controlling them, can shoot energy beams as well like Danny Phantom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	73. Chaos Horse

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 63 – Chaos Horse

In the Baxter Building headquarters of the Fantast Four, Reed Richards was busy going through the data of the Rei sisters that he was able to scan during their attacks. Looking over the data he figures that the Rei sisters are clones each with their own powers, with their own strengths and weaknesses. But seeing how each of them are calling each other by numbers there was no telling how many of them there are.

"Figure out anything?" Sue his wife asks as she hands him a cup of coffee.

"Whoever these people are they're very good at covering their tracks," Reed said. "The tracking nanobots Fury implanted in Jeffro sent the scouting team on a wild goose chase. All the team found was his remains after those sisters removed his brain."

"With him being immortal something like that wouldn't bother him," Sue said.

The computer suddenly beeped as an incoming call came in. Opening the channel Reed and Sue saw it's from Fury. The screen showed the image of Fury, Walker, Captain America, and Superman from the JL space station.

"Reed I hope that you have some good news for us," Captain ask.

"From what I manage to gather from all the data each of the Rei sisters are clones that are more advanced then anything I have ever seen before. And studying the battles footage they all seem to share a mind link with each other and why they were able to fight as a group so easily without getting in each others way," Reed said.

"My team already figured that out," Walker said. "Is there any weakness we can us?"

"From what I saw when Dinah-Soar of the GLA used her sonic scream on two of the sisters they reacted violently to it. I think Dinah-Soar's sonic voice is on the same wavelength as the mind link with the Rei sisters. And the other sisters all seem to fall back as their mind link was broken," Reed said.

"Once their mind link is broken they won't be able to fight at one hundred percent," Fury said taking it all in. "But that still leaves the problem of how many there are and their boss Jeffro."

"Yes I made a list of the Rei sister that have been encounter so far along with their powers," Reed said as he hits a few buttons showing them the list.

XII, has insect wings and fire paralyzing stringers from her hands.

XXI, Absorbs energy

XXIV: same as Superman and Supergirl

XXV, Psychic powers, uses a crystal mace that enhances her powers

XXVII, Can turn invisible and make force fields

XXVIII: Can fly, and can shot energy beams out of her hands, or eyes.

XXIX, Body turns into jelly substances

XXX, super speed

XXXI: Ability to duplicate herself

XXXIII: Teleports and other objects anywhere, skilled in using firearms.

XXXIV: marksmanship and seems to know what's going on around her at all time, has a belt small bomb disks

XXXVI: Enhanced hand-to-hand fighter

XXXVII: Green Lantern like powers

XXXVIII, super strength, speed, stamina, and uses a giant sword

XXXIX, Has a monkey king like staff, magical flying cloud, laser breath, enhanced reflexes, strength, and speed

XXXX: Can use ki to make powerful energy attacks, can fly

XXXXI, can faze and others through any kind of mass

XXXXIII: Can change her body into a robotic one, allowing her to transform into anything mechanical like a Transformer.

XXXXIV: Has the ability to absorb kinetic energy

XXXXVI, can fly and shoot energy beams

XXXXIX: Ability to use the 'Force' wields a double-bladed lightsaber.

"And like you said there's no way of telling how many there are and what the other sister's powers are," Sue said.

"I see that the higher the number is the more powerful they are," Superman said.

"They also seem to know all the fighting styles of the heroes, their strengths and weaknesses. And with them all looking alike all they have to do is switch clothes to fool us when we think we're fighting a different number," Sue said.

"There's also the matter of Jeffro," Reed said.

"He's stronger then anyone I have ever fought before, and he's as skilled as Batman in fighting," Superman said as he knows how to fight but relies on his super strength more then fighting skill. "He's able to use ki that Iron Fist of the Avengers can use but not at that kind of power Jeffro showed."

"And he crush my shield like it was made out of tin and is strong enough to lift Mjolnir," Captain America said.

"Even I have never managed to do that," Superman said as he had tried to lift Thor's hammer once and couldn't even move it.

"And don't forget that he was punch in the nuts by She-Hulk and didn't even flinch," Sue adds.

"With his power of immortally everything we tried on him to get him to talk only ended up with him laughing. And the mind readers we have couldn't break through his mental blocks," Walker said.

"He knew that we could only do so much with him inside the stasis tank without letting him out," Fury said. "From what we got he said that he and his friends didn't merged our worlds together only found it like this."

"If that's true then there's another party at work here," Reed said.

"But we need to focus on Jeffro and his crew first before we deal with that," Captain America said.

"Batman's daughter managed to damage him to the point where we could contain him. Can she do that spell she used before on him again?" Walker asks Superman.

"After the fight Catwoman took Kittybat to Doctor Fate's home to get her treated by Dr. Fate's wife. From what Dr. Fate and Dr. Strange told us, after looking her over the spell Kittybat used on Jeffro drained a lot of her energy. If she were to use it again, with her young body it could kill her," Superman said.

"Is she still recovering?" Fury asks.

"Yes it will be weeks before she fully recovers from it," Superman said.

"Can any of your teams magic users can use that spell?" Captain America asks.

"No all of them said that it's a chaos base spell and none of them even knows what besides the name of the spell is," Superman said.

"The same here," Captain America said. "As long as Jeffro is around we won't be able to beat the Rei sisters. We spent more time trying to keep him down then fighting the sisters."

"And he easily showed that Superman can't beat him one on one," Walker said.

"We need to take him out first before we can take on the Rei sisters," Fury said.

"With his axe and shield he'll be able to tear through anything," Superman said.

"Unless you use the power neutralizer on him," Walker said.

"Yes I have been thinking of that but he'll never let any of us close enough to use it on him. The beam has a limited range and pointing something that big at him will only draw his attention," Superman said.

"There is the mutant Leech of the X-Men with the power to neutralize powers," Fury said.

"Yes but now the problem is that we'll have no idea where they're going to strike next," Sue said.

"First we were hit then the JL, they'll head for the next gathering of super power beings. That would be the X-Men," Captain America said.

"We need to forces our forces around the school for when they attack," Walker said.

"There is also the Teen Titians," Superman said.

"Two targets with a lot of superpower heroes," Reed said. "We'll need to make two teams to be on standby incase they attack one or the other."

"It would be a good idea to mix up the teams so that the Rei sisters won't start getting use to fighting with the same teams," Sue said.

"Superman we'll need to team up our people who are still able to fight," Captain America said.

"Yes after this we should start right on it," Superman said.

"After Jeffro and the Rei sisters are taken care off we'll be able to find out where they're putting all of the energy they have been stealing," Reed said. "All of that power has to be going somewhere."

"I can help you there," Uatu the Watcher said as he appears in the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the base of the Rei sisters –

"How are the energy converters holding up?" Asuke ask as she watches the latest tank of energy being fed to Shinji. She lounged in a massive black leather chair of the energy control room, wearing nothing like everyone else. She lazily lounged in the comfortable chair, legs spreading far apart as the screen in front of her showed her data of the energy converters. She had proven herself to the Rei sisters of being their leader it took all of her will power to last as long as she did with ten of them, then after she climb out of the pool after making the last Rei pass out to find the other Rei's waiting for her to surface. They told her that she's their leader now and to show her their approval they pushed her back in the pool and drove in after her, being surrounded by naked female flesh was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

"They're all holding up," Rei XXXXVI said as she handles the control panel. "As long as we go nice and slow Shinji will be able to take in the energy with no danger."

"We're not in a hurry here so make sure you do it right not a fast job like Americans," Asuke said.

"Right," Rei X said from her seat.

"Bring up Shinji on screen," Asuke said.

"Coming up," Rei VII said pressing a few buttons bringing up the image of Shinji. He was lying on a bed that was submerge in the red water that they all had lived in for years. Like the rest of them he wore nothing the only thing he had on was the tube that pumped energy into him, the tube went into his chest where his heart is located. Lying on either side of him adding their own energies to him were Rei XXXV who used her healing powers to continuously heal him and Belldandy who used her divine powers on him. Each of them lay their faces close to his looking for any signs of improvements on his well being.

"Rei XXXV, Belldandy how is he doing?" Asuke ask.

"His body is regaining the energy he spent when he save us," Rei XXXV said.

"But he's still hasn't awaken," Belldandy said.

"We just keep on draining till we bring him back," Asuke said firmly.

"And then what?" a voice ask.

Looking to where the voice came from Asuke and the Rei sisters at the station saw an older Rei. She had a slim figure, though short, she still had large developed breasts and an even larger heart-shape rump and gorgeous thighs. She was much different then the younger Rei's as she has waist long platinum blue hair flowed with bounce, wearing a plug suit that was as tight on Asuka's suit. The number on her suit on her right breast was 00.

"Rei 00 what brings you here?" Asuke ask the first of the clones. (1)

"I came here to see how my little sisters are doing," Rei 00 said as she walks up to the redhead.

"Big sister," all of the Rei's said to her.

"The last time I saw you, it was when you left to study magic," Asuke said remembering how Rei 00 the first one who died before meeting her or Shinji left them after Top Hat took them in.

"I never really belonged with you girls," Rei 00 said. "You all knew Shinji but I on the other hand only came back to life after he brought all of us back to life."

"But you're still our sister," her younger sisters said.

"I know but I'm older then Shinji is and he already has enough women as it is," Rei 00 said.

"Yes but you're still apart of our family," Rei I said as she hugs her older sister.

"Stay and help us," Rei II said hugging her as well.

"That's why I came," Rei 00 said. "In the time that I have spent away I learned how to use chaos magic. Top Hat told me of everything that is going on here so I came to help."

"About time," Jeffro said as he pops up not even looking at the naked female flesh all around him. "I'm tried of having to watch your sisters for you and getting the worse of things. And they even removed my brain then tore it apart."

"We needed to get a brain cell so that you could regrow your body without those tracking nanobots inside of you," Rei XXVI said.

"I would have never thought that she would show up yet alone Batman's and Catwoman's daughter," Jeffro said.

"Which makes dealing with her parents harder," Asuke said. "I know that this happens every now and then but she could have picked a better time."

"Yes but she did," Jeffro said. "I'll let you girls handle her."

"Sure give the hard job to us," Asuke said.

"What target are we hitting next?" Belldandy ask from the screen.

"I'm taking some of the girls for a beach trip," Asuke said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Teen Titian tower –

"Okay team I gathered all of you here so that we can come up with an attack plan against the Rei sister's," Robin said to the assembled Teen Titian members and the X-Men that are staying at the tower.

Bumblebee is able to shrink to tiny size and fire electric blasts from a pair of hand-held weapons.

Speedy an archer who is armed with a veritable arsenal of arrows.

Aqualad who lives under the water and can control it.

Más y and Menos twin metahumans who have the power that allow them to move at superspeed whenever they are touching each other.

Argent who dresses as a goth can fire crimson energy beams, and can use that energy to form objects.

Bushido is a silent young samurai he uses his superior sword-fighting skills to fight crime.

Gnaark is a Neanderthal who lives in the Arctic Circle with his best friend, Kole, in a vast series of underground caverns that are inhabited by prehistoric creatures. All Gnaark can say is, "gnaark", yet Kole could understand him and communicate with him quite well.

Kole can literally transforms herself into a crystal form, and is directly used as a melee weapon by Gnarrk. Furthermore by bending over and then transforming, Kole can be effectively become a boomerang-like weapon Gnaark can throw.

Herald by blowing his horn allows him to open portals into other dimensions or other places in his present dimension, including outer space and creates sonic booms.

Jericho can possess any being he can make eye contact with he is also mute.

Hot Spot can shoot bursts of flame from his hands, and he's also able to turn into fire.

Thunder and Lightning are seemingly supernatural brothers who just want to have fun, but they make life miserable for everyone else with their disregard for the safety of others. Their powers are thunderous sound blasts and lightning bolts respectively. When they combine their powers, they can cause rain. Thunder is rather large, has a deep voice, and wears blue samurai armor. Lightning is skinny, speaks in a high, fast voice, wears a yellow-orange suit of samurai armor, and wears his hair in a style reminiscent of a lightning bolt. Slade, disguised as the "Ancient One", tricked Thunder and Lightning into setting fire to some posts which created a giant fire monster bent on destroying the city. It was stopped when Thunder and Lightning joined their powers to make it rain, therefore putting out the Fire.

Kidflash who has the same power as the older Flash and once work with him.

His girlfriend, Jinx's power is psionic manipulation of probability, more specifically, the ability to "bring bad luck" to her enemies.

Killowat who has electric based powers and can fly.

Pantha is a professional wrestler with super strength.

Red Star his powers are similar to Starfire's, since he has super strength, speed, stamina and can fire red energy beams; however, he can only do this while in his red mutant form. However, his powers unlike hers are fueled by intense and dangerous radiation.

Wildebeest is a tall, muscular character that both looks and sounds like the animal after which he is named. He doesn't speak but only grunts in response to anything asked of him

The last trio is a small team of siblings and Bobby, an "imaginary" teddy bear who each have a special power. The girl Melvin, was thought to have telekinesis by Raven. But it was revealed that she actually has an invisible, giant animated teddy bear named Bobby. So far the only imaginary friend we have seen her create is Bobby. Timmy, the second oldest, throws earthquake and sonic boom inducing temper tantrums. Teether, the baby, can eat any form of matter. Teether can also spit chewed up objects, firing them like bullets. And Bobby is Melvin's imaginary friend. Resembling a large ragged teddy bear, it could be assumed that Bobby was created to be like a love-to-pieces teddy that Melvin had once owned.

"All of the grownup teams have been defeated but we the teens of the superheroes will beat them when they come," Beast Boy said.

"But if they were all defeated how can we stand up to them?" Hot Spot ask.

"I mean being attack by a mob of those busty babes isn't something that I mind but…" Speedy didn't finish as he became a pile of beaten body parts as the females of the room but for Melvin standing over him.

"Is that all you ever think about?" M ask looking down at him.

"Think with your head not the other one," Jubilee said.

"Or we'll do something else with you," Raven said.

"Do boys have two heads?" Melvin ask as she held Silky she's been playing with. All of the girls blush as they look away at the younger girl who has no idea what they meant looking at each of them for an answer.

"As I was saying," Robin said as the alarm of the tower started beeping.

"Guy's there's an incoming of villains heading right for us!" Cyborg shouted as he brought up the picture on the main screen. Running up to the tower were the cast of young villains that the Titians all knew too well.

Gizmo's who is a techno wiz, his main gadget is a harness that can deploy wings, large mechanical spider legs, a device that creates holographic copies of himself, and a technological suit of armor. His knowledge of computers and incredible hacking skills make him a formidable foe for the Titans. He also has a short temper and swears in pseudo profanity.

Mammoth's personality is not much more than an oversized class bully: big and strong, but not too bright.

See-More powers stem from a variety of colored "eyes" on his helmet, such as the power to absorb foes into the 'eye' (yellow), the formation of eye-shaped force field bubbles around his body (green), a balloon-like flight system (pink), his "heat vision" (red), and his see-through vision (black). He also can hypnotize other people.

Private H.I.V.E. who resembles that of the stereotypical military man, he uses of a shield as a weapon.

Billy Numerous who's power is self-duplication. Billy is known to brag about his many crimes around Jump City to his clones (his only friends) and is famous around H.I.V.E. for his ego.

Kyd Wykkyd can use his cape to teleport or create small other-dimensional portals

Angel who looks like her namesake, her powers are flight and enlarging her wings to attack her opponent.

Cheshire can use her long kimono sleeves as a defense at least against ranged projectiles and metal claws as weapons as well as her long hair to pound her adversaries, and is extremely skilled at martial arts.

Rock, Paper, and Scissors are three H.I.V.E. students. Rock is able to turn her fists into rock and is probably very strong as well. Paper can stretch her body into paper forms. Scissors has blade-like claws on his fingers.

"Jinx help us!" See-More shouted as he and the others ran up to the main door and started pounding their fist against it.

"They found where we were hiding and are after us!" Billy and his doubles shouted.

"Who?" Jinx asks through the intercom.

"Who do you think!" Gizmo shouted looking back where the boat they used to get here suddenly blew up.

The flaming wreckage suddenly flickered out as the flames were drawn to a redheaded woman as she steps through the flames. Her flowing flaming red hair reached down her back and her bright blue eyes shined with an inner fire. She wore a red and white two-piece that housed her breasts in something resembling a sports bra, held together by a zipper in the front.

With her were ten of the Rei sisters who are all clad in more revealing black bikinis, the large triangles covering their breasts modestly but the contrast between the dark bikinis and their pale skin made it look like they was exposing more than they really were. The way the bottom slipped in between their ass cheeks helped too. Each of their bikinis had a roman nummular printed on the right breast one through ten. (2)

"Sorry it took us so long to get here but we decided to change clothes," the redhead said as she leans forward giving them a good view of her cleavages. "You boys like?"

"Hot damn!" Billy and his clones said as they along with the other boys stared stupidly at them.

"We're going to have to fight against a bunch of busty women in bikinis," Mammoth said staring before throwing his arms up into the air. "YES!"

"They're trying to drain us remember!" Rock shouted at the drooling boys.

"Compare to the stick figure girls I can see why they're more interested in staring at us," Rei I said.

"Why you!" Paper growled as she and the other girls faced the overdeveloped bimbos.

"Back off!" Chamber shouted as he burst through the front door spitting out an energy beam.

"Really now," Rei VI said as she creates a magnetic force field around her and her friends stopping Chambers attack.

"Not this time," Robin said as he and the others Titians ran out of the tower. "We're ready for you girls."

"Really," Asuke said as she and the other Rei's all look at each other. "You teens might be ready for us but there's one thing we can take advantage of."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Star Fire asks.

"That most of you guys are made up of hormone craze teenager boys," Asuke said as she and the Rei's rip off their swimsuits. Causing the boys of the group to stare at their naked busty bodies and the girls to become streaming mad as they saw the boys acting like boys at the sight of naked female flesh.

"Snap out of it!" Raven scream at the boys as the redhead and the Rei sisters ran at them with certain body parts bouncing with each step.

"This is why I hate boys!" Angel said as she and the other girls got ready to fight as those shameless women can in for the kill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A short time later –

Batman was on the main screen of the Titian's Tower staring at the scene in front of him. Every single member of the Titian's, X-Men members and the villains were all completely drained of their energies after a one sided fight. Most of the men were too busy staring at the naked women to be of much help leaving the guys who could control themselves and the girls to fight on their own. The only ones left were Melvin and her brothers who were completely overlooked by the women that had attack the tower.

"They took off their clothes and the boys acted strangely," Melvin said as she talked to Batman as Bobby carried the teens inside.

"Yeah it was so weird," Timmy said wondering why the older guys were staring at the naked girls for. Teether was busy playing with Silky.

"Stay right there I'm going to send some help over," Batman said as he switches off the screen of the JL space station.

"That leaves only the X-Men," Superman said.

"I can't believe that they gotten beat like that," Hawkgirl said.

"Well it's not surprising," Flash said. "I mean they are teenagers."

"Like you're any different," Wonder Woman said

"At least we have video of the new Rei sisters and that redhead," Green Lantern said.

"Which we girls will handle," Vixen said. "As you men will be distracted by the sight of naked women."

"I can do it," Batman said.

"Shouldn't you be with Catwoman and Kittybat?" Wonder Woman asks.

"She's right your daughter will feel better if you and Catwoman are with her," Superman said.

"We can handle things here," Hawkgirl said.

"Call me if you need help," Batman said as he heads for the teleporter.

"We will," Wonder Woman said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The city of Dakota –

"Hey Static there's some trouble happening at 8th street," Said a kid in a modified helmet with a green glass like stuff over the front and in a green and white suit with something on his back.

"Race you there Gear," Static said who is the same age only with dark skin and in a black and blue costume that had a coat and a yellow lightning bolt design on it.

As they flew over the city they could see people running away from the scene up ahead. Once they got there they saw one of the department stores had been wreck. A big hole was now where the store front used to be. Cops were already circling around the building.

"What's happening?" Static asks the cops as he and Gear flew down.

"Three women and a man suddenly started fighting inside the store," one of the cops said.

"Static we should call up some backup," Gear said. "They could be the women who have been draining people."

Static was about to say something when he spotted three women walking out of the wreak building.

The first one has golden skin. Her waist-long hair was golden, slightly wavy, parted in the middle, framing her heart-shaped face a blue headband kept her hair in check in the back. She wore a long blue shoulder less cotton dress with a white apron like front on it and a corset around her slim waist. With long elbow length white fingerless gloves blue colored boots completed the outfit. The top part of her dress was clearly filled out nicely. Thanks to her shoulder less dress there was a good side view of her chest which would cause major nosebleeds. She carried a whip that looks like a flamingo with a long neck.

The next woman is as tall as the first woman who would have all of the guys running to her or faint from nosebleeds and the girls green with envy. Her bosom was large, covered by a dark red bra-like garment, cut low enough to expose the deep cleavage between her breasts. Her waist was extremely slim, flaring out to full, womanly hips. A small, golden chain encircled her smooth belly, below the delicate navel. Her feet were bare, her long legs enveloped in a filmy, sarong-like skirt - white, trimmed in the same dark red as the bra. A collar with a bell is around her neck. And the most stunning thing about her is that she's a catgirl with orange black striped coat that covered her body expect her privet parts and belly, making her even more exotic looking. Two cat ears popped up from the clump of white hair on her head, white mane like a collar on her chest, white fur on her paws making it look like she has gloves and a long tail flickered back and forth behind her.

The last woman is the shortest and the less developed then her two friends. She has white hair with two long rabbit ears popping out, showing that she's a real live bunnygirl who wears a big pair of glasses. She was dress in a baggy set of clothes. Gray shorts, white shirt, red bowtie and a long dark blue overcoat that looks way too big for her that almost reaches the ground. Wearing big clog hoppers making it look like she has big feet like real rabbits do. She also has a large brass pocket watch around her neck, and she carried a massive hammer with a clock's face on it.

"Where did he get to?" the blonde ask the other two.

"Beats me," the catgirl said.

"But looks like we attracted some trouble," the rabbitgirl said pointing to the two heroes and the cops.

"I'll handle this," the catgirl said as she disappears from sight leaving only a grin behind before winking out.

"Where did she go?" Static ask Gear.

"I'm not picking up anything," Gear said as Backpack wasn't picking up anything.

"That's because once Chessie turns invisible nothing can find her," the blonde said.

The cops started screaming as the invisible catgirl started kicking their butts. Static and Gear rush in to help but were stop as the street suddenly shot up as the rabbitgirl slam her hammer down causing the ground to move.

"Thinking of going somewhere boys?" the blonde ask as she lashes out with her flamingo whip.

"Watch it!" Gear shouted as he ducks the whip.

"It's hammer time!" the rabbitgirl shouted as she leaps high into the air and power slams down with her hammer.

"She's strong!" Static shouted as he and Gear jumped apart. He fires out volts at her but all of his bolts were blocked by the rabbitgirl's hammer.

"Who are you guys?" Gear shouted as he takes to the air as the blonde with the living whip came after him.

"I'm Alice," the blonde said as she uses her whip to block all of Gear's blasts from his blaster. Her whip bird's head bites down on Gear's backpack causing him to lose control of his rocket boots sending him flying into the side of a building.

"And my names Bunny," the rabbitgirl said as she runs at Static as he continues to blast her with eclectic bolts, but her speed made it hard for him to hit her as well as she uses her hammer as a shield. Once she got close enough she spun around with her hammer sending Static flying into a park car.

"Boys no endurances at all," Chessie said as she turns visible again.

"These girls are strong," Static said picking himself up.

"Yeah tell me about it," Gear said.

"Okay boys," Alice said to them. "Have any of you seen a man wearing an old Roman style helmet and a white colored sleeveless body armor with yellow outlines that also has on large dome shape shoulder guards?"

"No we didn't," Static said.

"Too bad," Alice said. "Nothing but a waste of time he must have gotten away by now."

"Or just waiting for the right time to strike!" a man's voice said as energy blast started raining down on the three women.

"Take cover!" Bunny shouted as she and the others ran back into the building as a man in the armor that Alice has described jump down from a building firing at them.

"Thank!" Static said thinking its one of the heroes from the world merged with theirs.

"Don't thank me yet," the man said as he waited for the women to come out. He turns his blaster around at Static and fires his weapon. The beam came close to Static and struck Chessie sending her flying.

"Why you!" Bunny shouted as she jumps out from the building and picks up two cars and throws them at him.

The man charged up his blaster and fires a powered up shot blasting apart the two cars in one shot. The explosion sent Bunny flying back as Alice took the moment to attack with her whip aiming at his head. He ducks and fires another blast hitting Alice sending her falling but was caught by Chessie who also holding onto Bunny.

"That's it we're out of here," Chessie said as she made herself and her friends invisible.

"You're not getting away this time," the man said.

"Wait who are you?" Gear asks before the man took off.

"Names Chaos Horse," the man said as he runs into the building and out of sight leaving the two young heroes wondering what just happen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Everyone is now looking for Chaos Horse and what happens when they take off his helmet in front of the girls?

Author's Notes –

1 – The Rei's are numbered by when they met Shinji. Rei I is Rei the second and Rei II is Rei the third with Rei 00 being the grownup child Rei that was killed.

2 – This is the list of Rei's that have appeared.

I: Ice powers, can form ice armor over her body

II: Can control earth, can travel underneath it at high speed

III: Water powers, can transform into a water form

IV: Wind powers, can transform into a gas like form, flight

V: Gravity powers, flight

VI: Magnet powers, flight

VII: Lightning powers, can transform into a lightning form, flight

VIII: Control plants, can make her body plant like, can make her limbs vine like, can make either sleep, stun, poison, spores come out of her body, can grow back lost body parts

IX: Light powers, flight

X: Shadow powers, teleport, flight

Here's a list of Ranma's sword moves –

Splitting Heaven, a move that attacks at every possible attack point at once repeatedly

Raging Sword, this attack channeled the users ki energy through the sword creating a blast of energy consecrated into one spot for maximized damage.

Sword Wind, where Ranma swings his sword to create a gust of air that blows his foes away.

Spiral Wind, by twisting the sword around as it's swinging it creates a twister of air that can block almost any kind of incoming attack.

Flash Blade, a sword move so fast that if you blink when its use against you you're dead

Sword Dance, allows the user to create after images of themselves to fool your foe.

Sword Hammer, where the user use an overhead swing that either breaks through anykind of guard or creates a energy pillair that goes through the ground throwing up dirt and rocks into the air

Sword Jab, creates a seires of sword thrusts at lightning that can make holes in your foe.

Sword blast, where Ranma fires his blaster then follows by his Raging sword combining the two energy attacks into one

Final Blow, a sword move that puts almost all of your ki into the sword and launch a final blow that if it misses the user can't use it again till they recover and if it hits will almost always be fatal

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	74. It’s Ranma Time!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Just to let you guys know that I'm doing a combine fic with Matthew Talbain. He's doing the story from his point of view and I'm doing from my point of view. So bare with the sidestories as they pop up every now and than (then) .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 64 It's Ranma Time!

It was morning as Bruce Wayne enters the living room of the manor and found Selina sitting on the couch in front of the TV, sitting next to her was their daughter Maxine with a bowl of cereal in her lap. Selina had been taking care of Maxine ever since she used that spell that took out Jeffro. She's been spending most of her time lying around the house watching TV till she fell asleep. She was barely eating as she spent most of her just sleeping; both he and Selina were worried about her.

"Morning," Bruce said to them.

"Hi dear," Selina said to him. "Going to work today?"

"Yeah," Bruce said. "Got to attend some meetings with the board."

"By the way the rest of the family dropped by," Selina said as three other people were in the room with them.

The first was the first Robin, Dick Grayson who now went by the name of Nightwing. (1) The youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons", Dick watched his parents, John Grayson and Mary Loyd Grayson, murdered by a mafia boss to extort money from the circus that employed them. Bruce Wayne who was there at the show takes him in as his legal ward.

Sitting next to him on the couch were Barbara Gordon known as Batgirl. And Tim Drake who had returned to the city to recover his strength and pride after his defeat at the hands of those women along with the rest of the Teen Titians. He was still weak from the energy drain and would take awhile for him to be back at full strength.

"Selina already explained how Maxine here came to be," Barbara said as she looks at Maxine who had fallen asleep.

"And when I first heard about you having a child with Catwoman I was really surprised that you would have a child with someone you regularly fight," Dick said.

"Took me by surprise," Bruce said.

"Yeah since you fainted when she told you the news," Tim said.

"As if you're one to talk," Selina said to Tim setting Maxine's bowl on the side table. "You're the one who let yourself be beaten badly by a bunch of naked women."

"Well…," Tim said as he blushed from the memory of those busty bodies bouncing and pressing against things and people as they fought him and the other Teen Titians and company.

"So much of a boy already," Barbara said to the now second youngest member of the Bat family.

"True," Selina agreed.

"Way to go and show the others how much self-control you have," Dick said.

"Don't remind me," Tim said, ever since that fight and when the others recovered enough from the energy drain to start walking, the girls of the Titans and visiting X-Men threw the male members out of the tower saying that since they couldn't control themselves seeing a bunch of naked women they had no reason to stay. That was the reason that Tim was now back in the city.

"Still sour that the girls threw you and the other guys out of the tower?" Dick asks.

"Like you're one to talk," Tim said glaring at Dick.

"Well," Dick said seeing the footage of the fight and had to admitthat had he been there he wouldn't be able to fight at his best as those women during the fight bounced and jiggled about.

"Why can't you two be like Bruce," Barbara said in a deadpan manor.

"True," Selina said.

"Well I'll be going now," Bruce said. "Call me if there's any updates."

"Right," Dick said.

"But I wouldn't get any hopes up as we still have no idea who merged the worlds together," Barbara said. "But on the bright side there's little crime happening since those women started taking out the villains and with so many heroes around now we can now take turns patrolling the streets."

"That's true," Tim said.

Maxine yawned as she opens her eyes. "Why not ask Mr. Mixleepick he knows."

"Mr. Mixleepick?" Selina ask wondering what her daughter meant.

"Mxyzptlk," Bruce said realizing what Maxine meant.

"Wait isn't that the imp that used to mess around with Superman?" Dick asked.

"The very same," Bruce said.

"Maxine how do you know him?" Selina ask her.

"He and Impossible play with me," Maxine said.

"Mr. Impossible the alien who can change and do the impossible," Tim said.

"If those two are working together" Barbara said. "Dear god."

"Bruce, I'll handle the JL business you have other business to handle," Selina said getting up.

"Right," Bruce said. "Call me if there's trouble."

"What about us?" Dick asks.

"You three watch over Maxine," Selina said as Maxine once more fell asleep. Both of the adults left, Bruce leaving for work and Selina heading down to the Batcave.

"Great. Stuck babysitting," Barbara said as she grabs the remote and flips through the channels. She finally stopped flipping and watched some news to see if anything interesting was happening. Both her and Dick were enjoying a segment with a replay of the defeat of the Teen Titans much to the dislike of Tim when something very strange appeared on screen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Daily Planet -

Clark sat at his desk as Lois leaned over his shoulder looking at what he's typing. They had been going over all of the sightings of the women who have been draining energy from people and objects trying to find a pattern to their attacks. Lois who knows who Clark really is was busy trying to figure out what those women goal was. All they have been able to gather was that Jeffro was the powerhouse of the group and that he was stronger then any of the foes they had ever fought. Then there was the redhead woman who appeared with some of those Rei sisters who kicked the butts of the Teen Titians and the otherkids with them.

"The Rei sisters are feeding all of the energy they have been stealing to one person?" Lois repeated what Clark just said.

"That's what the Watcher told us," Clark said. "But that's the only thing he told us, after that he went back to his base."

"Big help there," Lois said.

"Reed did say that the Watcher never interferes and him telling us what the Rei sisters were doing was a rare thing for him to do," Clark said. "Now all we can do is wait for them to make the first move and not fall for the same tricks."

"The networks are having a field day with how the kids were beaten," Lois said to Clark knowing what he was talking about with the Titians.

"Not one of their best moments," Clark said.

"How would Superman handle himself fighting against a bunch of naked busty women?" Lois asks staring at him.

"Well," Clark said trying to think of an answer at the same time thinking of a way of evading the question. "How about the story you're doing on Bruce and his family?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how to write it," Lois said. "I'll just wait for him and his wife come up with the story."

The phone started ringing and Clark picks it up. "Hi, oh it's you we were just talking about you… What? Alright pass the news along."

"Who was that?" Lois asks as he puts the phone down.

"It seems that an old friend of mine knows why the worlds merged together," Clark said.

"Who is it?" Lois asks.

"Mxyzptlk," Clark said surprised as he hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"Did someone said my name?" the imp in question said popping out of nowhere.

"I should have known you had a hand in this," Clark said.

"Now, now bucko I can't take all of the credit," Mxyzptlk said.

"That's right! I helped!" the green alien known as Mr. Impossible said popping up as well.

"What's going on here?" Perry the chief of the news network asked walking up to the scene.

"Perry meet Mxyzptlk and Mr. Impossible," Lois said. "It seems that these two know what's going on around here."

"Really?" Perry asked the two small cosmic beings.

"That's right we do!" they said together.

"Well what is it?" Jimmy asks taking picture as everyone in the room gathered around the two trickers, one of the camera crews were already filming.

"Well we could but we won't," Impossible said.

"Instead we'll introduce the opening of this show!" Mxyzptlk said as a title bar suddenly appeared that said, 'Marvel/DC: Project Mad' and then theme song music began playing as an image appeared on every TV and computer screen in the building, and was now playing on the news networks.

_It's Alright! Now, let's move forward. There's always a burning sun in our hearts.  
Transferring Power through our clasped hands, let's catch hold of our desires._

The image of two Earths slowly merging was shown, being pushed together by two hands. And the title reappears again as the two earths merged completely together.

_I envied the strong person who was able to throw a ball so far that it went out of sight, and wanted to become a like that.  
Softly, like calm water I want to be stronger than anyone else!  
Like when I was small.  
Isn't it strange, my tears are falling_

A man dress in armor appeared walking an endless road. His face was cover with a metal helmet, and a visor covering his eyes design like an old Roman style helmet. He wore a white colored sleeveless body armor with yellow outlines that also has on large dome shape shoulder guards. It was smooth and curved so that an attacking weapon would slide off of it. Underneath it he wore a long sleeve red shirt and blue pants, a small blue half cape hang from his left side. He carried a weapon a large sword that's strap onto his back.

The man looks upwards as a shadow flies over head, above him was a man with white hair dress in white, riding a horse sizes flying white cat. The man had a blank look and big eyes that were like a doll's eyes completely emotionless look, under both of his eyes are two black dots that made it look like he has more then two eyes. The way his shoulder length hair and tall pointed hair look, gave his head a triangle appearance. His outfit looks like a white colored clown costume and his hands look more like a cats then a human.

_It's Alright! Now, Let's move forward. There's always a burning sun in our hearts.  
When storms come, Let's stand shoulder to shoulder and look at the light from before.  
If we gather the shards of our dreams, they will become a map for the future.  
And so, Let's stand together under the same flag, and catch hold of our desires._

A screen shot of heroes of both worlds were flash on the screen. From the JL, Avengers, X-Men, Shield, and group shots of heroes that weren't part of any group. The last image showed was Batman along with his partners but there were two others showed, a furry Catwoman and a small girl who was a combo of both Catwoman's and Batman's costumes.

_I'll keep believing in the future, not caring if anyone laughs at me  
The passion running within you makes you shine  
It's too dazzling, but I want to keep watching you  
Somehow, sensing those aesthetics makes me really, really stuck on you_

Both Mxyzptlk and Impossible Man appeared laughing as a seven shadowy forms appeared in the background. The only thing that could be made were their outlines.

_Chasing, chasing after the one in my dreams  
That is like no one else  
With a feeling that burns like it's kindling the dawn  
I don't know yet what the consequences will be  
Instead of these boring times, it's gotta be dramatic  
Until we achieve that, believe in wonderland!_

The image of a grownup version of Alice of Wonderland appeared with an all female cast behind her. Many of the men in the room saw how revealing their outfits were and how well built they are.

_Don't make fun of it! Don't destroy it! Don't cheapen it!  
That one thing everyone has that they won't give up.  
Only love! Only dreams! Only you!  
Those are the only things I won't let go, ever._

An image of a redhead woman with her back on the screen dress in a skin tight suit on a beach appeared. She clutched a doll. The water she's facing was blood red.

_I'm not afraid of getting hurt!  
But I'm not strong any way for that  
Simply, by keeping doing anything,_

_I don't wanna be regretting myself!  
Here we go! go! I'll keep running  
I won't be stopped by anybody!  
I wanna get along... Give a reason  
for life ...to the me of the future  
_  
The screen was then filled with dozens of the Rei sisters all dress in white suits like the redhead before, floating in water. Each of them showed no emotion like a doll and were all marked with a number. An older one with long hair face filled the screen, 00 was marked on her forehead.

_Even if an immeasurable darkness  
comes towards me making a dreadful noise,  
When tomorrow comes, after I see someone,  
the despair in my heart will be erased_

An image of a woman with long brown hair appeared, she's dress in a robe and held a hooked staff. She stared at a huge tree that was on fire as well as the room that the tree was housed in that look like a computer room.

_Doing a stronger image of myself,  
I find myself smiling...  
I believe in my feelings, it moves me toward  
my dreams more than anything else, anybody else  
_  
A young man wearing a white robe sat on a chair. His eyes were like staring into nothingness.

_I won't be leaning on my goal  
even when I find my way to it  
Because surely a new dream  
will push my back again!  
Here we go! go! I'll keep running  
I won't be stopped by anybody  
I wanna get along... Give a reason for life  
...to the me of the future_

A wide screen shot showed the Rei sisters in rows standing in front of the young man in the chair. Standing next to him are the redhead, the long hair Rei sister and the woman that carried the hooked staff.

_Picking up the past  
that somebody dropped,  
I frantically extended my hand,  
flinging the answer.  
_  
A city was shown burning as a huge purple robot of some kind walk through the burning buildings. A man dress in a coat stood on a building watching as the city burn all around him. The faceless metal mask he wore that covered his entire head reflected the fire that raged all around him.

_There is no satisfaction  
in anything that you can get  
Fly away from the void in your entangled heart_

The armored man appeared facing off against the Rei sisters as they put themselves in front of the young man. The redhead raised her hand holding fire and the woman held up her hooked staff. The older Rei sister with the long hair appeared in front of the man with her hands glowing.

_That's it Make a Treasure_

_I hear your voice in rusted time_

_I want to hand it to you now_

_because I believe_

_that you are waiting for me inside the light_

The young man raised his head and the screen made a close up of his eyes as they shined with power.

_We swore one day to build the future with our own hands  
At any cost, on this planet, no matter where on it you are  
And behind the sky, in the tomorrow my heart depicts,  
In that same place, I'll be right by your side once more  
Now the two of us stand with pained eyes and glances diverted,  
But I believe we'll be able to meet again_

The man known as Jeffro appeared facing off against the armored man in the ruins of a city. Their weapons clash together as they came together. One of the man's arm transforms into a blaster and fires a powerful energy attack at Jeffro who blocks it with his shield. The last image was the area being consumed in the blast.

_Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth_

_Who do I protect them from?_

_This feeling you wanted so badly once,  
If it's there..._

A man who was the shadowy figure from before appeared standing on a building looking downwards. He's wearing an open long sleeved purple jacket, blue overalls with the legs tuck into orange color boots. The sleeves were warp around his body that seemed to keep his arms from moving at all. He also wore a green hat that's very tall, with red bands running across it. He wore a pair of yellow lens goggles that hide his eyes from view. His lower face was painted like that of a clown that she has seen as they had traveled across the lands but instead of white face paint it was yellow-green paint covering his lower face. Two blue triangles dotted his two cheeks were the only other paint on his face. Two planks of wood were strapped to his back held by two belts that were crisscrossing his chest under his tied up arms making an X shape on his back. And a tread was on each end of the planks connected to one of his limbs like a string puppet that she seen people play with now and then. His legs were warp with many belts almost hiding his legs from view making sure that the only way that he'll be able to move around was by hopping.

_Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast  
I can't reach anything alone  
These mere wishes and fading words..._

Down below him were a mass of heroes of both worlds all starring upwards at the man. The man dress as a clown riding the giant cat appeared in the foreground as well as the seven figures hidden by shadow.

_Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth  
Who do I protect them from?  
This feeling I wanted so badly once..._

The armored man appeared again in front of the heroes and flew upwards at the clown. A massive wing covered with blue feather came out of his back that seemed to allow him to fly. He held his sword drawn back for a strike as he flew upwards.

_It lies in you_

The last image was of a close up of the clown's mouth that was grinning. (2)

"What did you guys think?" Impossible Man asked the group with the opening of the show done.

"Mind telling us what was all of that about?" Jimmy asks, as he understood some of it but couldn't figure out the rest.

"And ruin the surprise?" Mxyzptlk said as he and Impossible Man disappeared, leaving behind a room full of people wondering what had just happen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In New York city -

Ranma without his armor walked down the street as he tried to figure out what Mad Hat had brought him here for. First he had to fight his way out of the underworld by cutting through the gate and found himself facing off with an army of Amazons. After making sure he didn't beat any of them as he didn't want to go through the whole kiss of marriage thing again, Mad Hat had him fight three of his servants. And they ended up destroying some of the surrounding area, with him meeting two of the superheroes. He now knows why Mad Hat gave him that helmet to wear.

'A world full of superheroes,' Ranma thought to himself as he wondered around waiting for Mad Hat to contact him again.

Sighing again, Ranma stretched as he sat on a bench and looked at the TV being displayed on a nearby store as he was resting for a bit. He lay his head back and spent the time reading the energy levels of the area around him with his Ki, almost instantly he sensed some growing power levels heading his way. This didn't surprise him in the least this whole city seemed to be filled with super powered people of one form or another. Over the last couple of days he had gotten better at sensing them. As far as he could tell most of them tended to live rather normal lives and did what they could to make sure they didn't stand out to the general public. Later on, he found out that when they started using whatever their super ability was they stood out even more.

He had used his senses to spot the superhero Spiderman as he was crawling up the side of a skyscraper, what had surprised him was when the guy stopped what he was doing and turned to look right at him for a brief second. Ranma wasn't sure how the guy knew he'd been spotted though and put it down to a well developed danger sense before moving on, it wasn't like he ever planned to meet the guy anyway. After that he hadn't spotted any of the known superheroes of the city, but plenty of mutants and metahumans. One in every fifty people he passed had the slightly different aura that he considered to be a superpowered being, most of them looked basically normal as far as he could tell. Though, the girls tended to have oddly colored hair styles that reminded him of the Amazons. If they had red hair it was bright, bright red that could be spotted in the middle of a crowd.

Speaking of which he's been getting a lot of stares from the women as he passed them, something that he still didn't know how to handle. No matter where or what world he ended up in he would always be a girl magnet. (3)

As he watched the news, he saw someone he didn't expect to ever see again. He got on his feet and looked for a place to change into his armor, as he had an old foe to meet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of blocks away -

The Bugle was founded in 1897 and has been published daily ever since. The Daily Bugle is printed in tabloid format like its rival The Daily Globe. The publisher of the Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson, who began his journalistic career as a reporter while he was still in high school. Jameson purchased the then-floundering Bugle with inheritance funds and turned the paper into a popular success. Other magazines published from time-to-time include the revived Now Magazine and the now-defunct Woman Magazine.

Right now everyone's attention inside and around the building was on the man standing on a ledge of the building. He wore a light brown coat and tan colored pants. His face couldn't be seen thanks to a skintight metal mask that covered his whole head. The mask was featureless but with hints of outline of a face, as if someone made a mold of a head and left out everything that made a human face.

Spider-Man who was in the building at the time delivering some photos, had quickly changed into his costume and headed out. His danger sense was ringing as he neared the man who acted like he didn't care what trouble he was causing.

"Hi, mind telling me what you're doing here?" Spider-Man asks him.

"I'm waiting for someone," the man said.

"But why are you waiting here?" Spider-Man asked.

"Faceless," the man answers.

"Faceless?" Spider-Man repeated.

"Yes that's what I'm called, Spider-Man," Faceless said.

"You can't stand here," Spider-Man said.

"Why not?" Faceless ask.

"You're causing everyone to look up and stare at you," Spider-Man said pointing downwards where people were all looking up even the Bugle's camera crews were already filming.

"I'm going to stand here till he gets here," Faceless said.

"Sorry about this then," Spider-Man said as he fires some webs at him. But to his surprise Faceless disappeared where he was standing and appeared behind him, before he could turn around he was flung off of the building. Turning around in midair he grabs a hold of the side of the building he was flying towards.

"Not bad," Faceless said over to him.

"Not bad yourself," Spider-Man said as this was one of the few times he found himself facing off with someone who was quicker then he is.

"I can see that with your webs that you fire from your hands and your ability to stick to surfaces that fighting you will be quite the task," Faceless said as he has his arms cross on his back.

"Really now," Spider-Man said hoping that some of the other heroes would get here soon.

"That's funny. I thought you were waiting for me," Ranma said fully dressed for what's coming. He stood on the roof where Spider-Man was clinging to.

"Chaos Horse," Faceless said as he turned his eyeless glaze upwards. "It's been a long time."

"Faceless," Ranma said. "The last time I saw you; I left you lying in a pool of blood, even if you were still alive how could you have escaped the bomb blast?"

"Who ever said I survived?" Faceless said. "Do you really think that you're the only one who could fight your way out of the underworld?"

"You fought your way out," Ranma said.

"Yes I did. All I had to do was wait for someone to open a door to the realm of the living and fight my way to it. I really should thank you for killing me, while I was in Hell I got to sharpen my fighting skills on powerful demons and against the souls of the dead," Faceless said.

"Now that you're out; what do you want to do?" Ranma ask.

"I want to see how strong you have gotten while I was dead," Faceless said as he snaps his blades out for everyone to see.

"Let's take this somewhere else," Ranma said. "Too many bystanders."

"Right," Faceless said snapping his blades back. "You're the one who doesn't like bystanders getting caught in the crossfirer."

"While you never cared who got caught up in a fight," Ranma said.

"True," Faceless said. "But I already told you that I never minded killing."

"There's a building site a couple of blocks away and there's no one there," Ranma said.

"Sound's like a good place," Faceless said. "Lead the way."

"Right," Ranma said as he ran off with Faceless leaping up and ran after him.

"Hey!" Spider-Man said as he went after them but when he reached the top of the building didn't see any signs of them.

"Spider-Man where did they go?" Ms. Marvel said flying towards him.

"They said about fighting in a building site," Spider-Man said."What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the way," Ms. Marvel said as she grabs Spider-Man and flew off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the building site -

Ranma who was known as Chaos Horse and Faceless faced off with each other in the site of a building that was going up. Both had their weapons of choice drawn out ready to clash at the moment they begin their rematch.

"Coming all of this way just to fight me again I know you wanted to fight foes that brought you to your limits but coming here?" Ranma ask.

"What can I say it's something that I had to do because it's what I am," Faceless said.

"True," Ranma said.

"Besides you're going to need all of the skills you'll pick up in battles to be able to stand of any chance after you beat Mad Hat," Faceless said.

"You know about the Hats?" Ranma ask.

"Once I broke out of hell waiting for me was Dark Hat," Faceless said

Ranma's eyes widened at the revelation

"He gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. As long as I'm loyal to him and his family once my term of service is up, I get a second life. Who knows in that next life I may be like you."

"I see," Ranma said pointing his sword at his rival. "Now that is all out of the way let us continue where we had left off."

"And you don't have a time limit like last time," Faceless said. "No drunk fighting style."

"Agreed," Ranma said as he had quite the hangover after he used it to beat Faceless the last time they fought.

With an unspoken word they charged together their blades coming together. Faceless had his arm blades locked together catching Ranma's sword between them, both of them In a stalemate. Both knew whomever broke the other's hold would have a free hit dealing the other a deathblow. They pushed against each other as their weapons rattled together as they tried forcing the other back and lose their balance. Their arms strained at the pressure they were being used at and their feet dug into the dirt of the building site getting a firmer hold.

"Think quick!" Spider-Man shouted as he threw a brick between the two  
fighters. Ranma and Faceless quickly broke apart as they jump back as the brick slammed between them.

"What do you want?" Ranma ask.

"Well umm Chaos Horse I can't just let you two start fighting," Spider-Man said from the top of one of the near by buildings of the site.

"It's between him and me," Ranma said. "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Sorry but you two are coming with me to Avenger HQ," Spider-Man said.

"You and what army?" Ranma ask.

"How about this one," Ms. Marvel said as she the active Avengers, Justice League, X-Men, and some of the city's other heroes appeared surrounding the building site either along the fence or flying in the sky.

"The foot in mouth thing," Faceless said as he looks around at the many super and non powered heroes surrounding them. (4)

"I guess I'll never learn," Ranma said signing to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time - Its Ranma and Faceless against a truck load of superheroes. Let the fight begin!

Author's Notes -

1 - I know that he's suppose to be leading the Teen Titians but in my fic Tim Drake is the one leading them.

2 - How do you guys like my intro song?

3 - This is Ranma we're talking about so it really shouldn't be a big surprise.

4 – Some things will never change when it comes to Ranma.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	75. Over Crowding

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Just to let you guys know that I'm doing a combine fic with Matthew Talbain. He's doing the story from his point of view and I'm doing from my point of view. So bare with the sidestories as they pop up every now and than.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 65 – Over Crowding

Superheroes, powered and nonpowered surrounded a building site in the middle of the city. They had learned from their past mistakes and had contacted everyone they could get a hold on in the city. They wouldn't let themselves be beaten again and lose any chance of finding out why everything in the merged world was happening. Especially since the last few fights they had with the Rei sisters had ended badly for them.

"So many," Faceless said scanning the heroes around the building site.

"Many of them have high power levels," Ranma said using his senses to feel how powerful the heroes are.

"And there are many with powers that will be troublesome to deal with," Faceless adds.

"True," Ranma said. "We're up against impossible odds and with little hope of escape."

"The kind of odds that both of us live for," Faceless said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Ranma said.

"You two are going to fight all of us?" Spider-Man asked as he and everyone else could plainly hear them.

"Of course," Ranma said.

"But the odds are stacked against you," Moonknight said one of the many solo heroes who had joined up.

"That's what Hades said before I defeated him," Faceless said.

"You defeated Hades?" Wonder Woman said knowing how powerful he is.

"Faceless do you know of my Ultimate Secret Technique?" Ranma ask his rival.

"Of course I studied all of your fighting moves," Faceless said.

"Let's show them then," Ranma said.

The heroes looked at one another, momentarily distracted with the thought of what the technique was and moved back. Both Invisible Woman and Green Lantern put up force fields just incase. The heroes who could take tank fire step up in front to take the attack and let those behind them counterattack.

"Ready?" Ranma asked, getting low, almost crouching.

"Yeah," Faceless said, emulating him and getting low as well.

"Ultimate Secret Technique!!!" both Ranma and Faceless shouted as they releashed huge amounts of energy from their bodies causing the heroes to step back.

"RUN AWAY!" both of them shouted as they both took off running and leap over the Avenger members who were in their way and ran down the street behind them.

Everyone stood there and blink as they couldn't figure out what kind of Ultimate Secret Technique was that. Even the people watching from TV sets blink wondering the same thought. What kind of lame Ultimate Secret Technique what that as it was nothing more them running away… (1)

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING? THEY'RE GETTING AWAY YOU IDGETS!" Howard the Duck who was nearby when Ranma and Faceless started to fight and stood around to watch shouted at the heroes. He pointed down the street where the two had taken off on. "GET THEM!"

The heroes all shook off being stun and went after the two who had just trick them with a stupid trick.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Down the street –

Both Chaos Horse and Faceless split up as the fast and flying heroes caught up with them. Flash and Quicksilver caught up with the two each of them aiming for one of the runners. But to their surprise Chaos Horse and Faceless jump into the air as they were about to grab them and spun around in the air and roundhouse kick them into the sides of the buildings on either side of the street. Superman and Supergirl both flew at the two as they were still in midair, but both of them were taken by surprise as both Chaos Horse and Faceless reacted faster then they thought.

"Hand of Chaos!" Chaos Horse shouted as he fired a beam of magic at Supergirl sending her flying back into the crowd of heroes who are right behind her. (2)

"Think again," Faceless said as he swings his arms outwards creating twin vacuum blades sending Superman flying backwards.

"Are you okay?" Wonder Woman asks catching him in the air.

"Watch out for Faceless that attack he used is powerful," Superman said as his powers was the only thing that saved him from being slice into ribbons.

'Right remember to follow the plan,' Captain America said as he talks to all of the heroes by the mind link with the help of J'onn and Xavier. With his shield destroyed by Jeffro his combat prowless was now cut survey, so he was now acting as a commander giving orders to the heroes threw the mind link set up by the psychics. "Flyer's get over them and try to stop them, I'm having some heroes being teleported in the surrounding streets to ambush them. We're sending in ground troops to help trap them."

'Good these two are fast,' Spider-Man said as he swings after the two who were running while fighting off anyone who caught up with them. Rouge of the X-Men and Firestar were both sent flying backwards as Chaos Horse fired at them with his blaster, they were caught by Strong Guy in midair.

"Got you," Strong Guy said catching the two heroines.

"Thanks," Rouge said as she and Firestar flew back into the air.

Chaos Horse and Faceless suddenly stop causing the heroes behind them to halt in their tracks wondering what made them stop. They got their answer as a tank was rolling towards them up the street in front of them. Standing on top of the tank was Jeffro and marching right behind the tank was a group of the Rei sisters leading them was their older sister Rei 00, riding on the tank with Jeffro was Asuka. (3)

'Cap we have a problem,' Iron Man said through the mind link. 'The Rei's with Jeffro, most of them are new and the woman Asuka is with them.'

'Alright people hold you're ground and don't do anything till we see what relationship they have with Chaos Horse and Faceless.'

"Chaos it's been a long time since we last cross blades," Jeffro said as the tank stop a few feet away from Ranma and Faceless.

"Jeffro I didn't think I would see you again so soon," Chaos Horse said.

"Yes you left me in pieces," Jeffro said. "But as you know nothing can stop me for long."

Asuka smiled as she stood up from where she was sitting. "So this is the one who beat you, I can see now why he was able to beat you."

"Yes he's the talk of the city," Rei 00 said as everyone was still talking about how Ranma had fought his way through everyone who stood in his way and beaten Top Hat.

"What do you want?" Chaos Horse asks.

"Simple, it's your energy," Rei I said.

"We want it," Rei XXIX said.

"And we're getting it," Rei XI said.

"Is it me or does anyone else thinks it's creepy that they all have the same voices?" Flash said making a few heads nod.

"Why what's wrong with it?" all the Rei sisters said at the same time.

"You may have something there," Mocking Bird said.

'Got him in my sights,' Black Widow said as she aims the power neutralizer at Jeffro from on top of a nearby building.

'Fire,' Captain America said through the mind link.

The beam struck Jeffro who just stood there as the energy weapon did its work on him. When the beam stop he looks upwards where the beam came from. "A power neutralizer that neutralize any superpowers that the one being struck has. Too bad that the beam only got rid of my immortally." He created a huge battle aura around him showing everyone that he still had power. "But ki or life energy can't be neutralize as it's apart of life energy. And I still have years of fighting under my belt."

"But now you can really die for good," Chaos Horse said.

"This has happen to me before," Jeffro said. "When I do die I'll get my immortally back."

"You do?" Hawkgirl ask.

"Power neutralizers only last till they're reverse or as long as the target is alive once die the powers comeback. Something that only I can do," Jeffro said as he looks upwards at Black Widow and spat out an energy beam at her. Black Widow jump back avoiding the beam but the power neutralizer was destroyed by the blast.

'Widow are you okay?' Captain America asks.

'Yes but the power neutralizer is gone,' Widow said through the mind link looking at the remains of the device.

"This is very interesting but I'm the one who's currently fighting him," Faceless spoke up.

"Hold it he's ours," a new voice shouted out.

Everyone look over to a coffee house where Alice, Chessie and Bunny sat at an outside table. They were enjoying some tea and snacks when their target showed up. The revealing outfits that Alice and Chessie wore combined with their busty bodies had many male heroes staring at them making the female heroes glare at their male counterparts.

"We have been after him for awhile now," said another woman said sitting at another table of another coffee shop with two other women. She wore a purple top hat and a women-style tuxedo that barely covers her busty body, the low cut of her outfit showed off the valley between her ample breasts, she also wore long gloves and fishnet stocking. She has red hair in an elaborate bun. The woman on her right was as busty as the redhead that could be clearly shown as she wore a skin tight yellow halter top and a thong. Like Bunny she's a bunny girl with short white hair. The last has the same built as her two friends but is a mouse girl with ears and tail of one. She wore a white leotard that went well with her long light brown hair. (4)

"Who are you three anyways?" X-Men member Colossus asks.

"They're my foes," Chaos Horse said. "Alice, Chessie and Bunny at the first table and across from them are Mistress Hat, Hare, and Mouse on the other."

"And we brought the rest of the gang as well," Alice smiled as she pulls out a pack of cards from her pocket. "Chiffon if you would."

"Yes mistress," a new woman older then the other three said as she steps out of the coffee shop. Most of the heroes couldn't take their eyes off of the older woman's body. Even though she is middle-aged, she was still every bit as gorgeous as any woman half her age. Her magnificent bosom was absolutely remarkable! Her two huge fleshy-globes strained at the thin sheer white fabric of her halter top and her nipples were plain to see under the soft cloth. She has one a hooded cloak that hung down her back that she had push back to show off her body. Her jet black hair was like fine silk in an unfamiliar cut, giving her a tomboyish appearance. Her hands glowed as she summons six more women. "Flora, Dodo, Katerina, Herma, Miria, and Lamia I call you to this plain."

The first woman, Flora is dress in a small black tank top with the number eight in the middle, that's stretch tightly over her large chest, the tank top rode high on her chest showing the bottom of her breast. She wore a black loin cloth with the front flap having the number eight on it also that showed off her long legs. Two large bird like wings grew out from her back, two smaller wings are on top of her head. She has a lazy look on her face as she took a drink from a bottle of wine she held in one hand and a mace in the other.

The second was a young girl about the same size as Bunny. She's dress in a flowing blue dress with a white apron over it and wore thick gloves making it look like she works in a woodshop or something like it. What really caught everyone's eye was that she's wearing a helmet that looks like the head of a dodo without the eyes. On her back are a small pair of wings which looks to be too small to fly with. She carried a large wooden mallet like Bunny does.

The third caught their eyes right away as, Katerina was naked except for a brief golden girdle around her waist, barely covering her privet parts, long white stockings, and a white bikini top which displayed her assets for all to see. Her figure was fabulous, slim waist, rounded hips, full bosom her breasts very large, well shaped without a hint of sag. Her purple hair was styled like wings, spreading out above her shoulders. She's armed with nothing but a rose that she held in her hand. Her body gave off a flowery smell that the heroes with good noses could clearly smell.

The fourth, Herma is dressed like Kataerina, wearing nothing but a white loin cloth and a white bikini top. Her figure seemed even more voluptuous than Katerina's, with extremely large breasts and a slim waist curving out to full, firm buttocks. Her long red hair has blonde highlights from the sun, as she enjoys sunbathing in the nude, as evidenced by the even tan covering her lust figure. Two bug like feelers like that of a moth peeked out from the top of her head. Green body paint decorated her body the markings are like that on a caterpillar. She held a burning incense stick near her face enjoying the aroma it gave off and held a staff with a large blue orb on top of it.

The fifth, Miria is dressed in a silk aqua-blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with two long slits on both sides of it allowing her gorgeous hips to move freely about. It's very low in the back and a ying/yang symbol is planted on her chest, that's being stretched to the ripping point by her over abundant talent. The dress was so skin tight that it hugged her entire body and displayed all her wondrous curves for everyone. Her blue hair is made up into two buns on top of her head. With high silk stockings and high-heels completed her sexy look. She held a large hand fan holding it close to her face trying to hide it as she is blushing badly as she stares at Chaos Horse. The shy look would have gone better if she wasn't licking her lips as she stares at them.

The last, Lamia is dress in a black shirt and shorts that hugged her bouncy body like a second skin. With the exception of her mango colored hair she looks like an older Nabiki to Chaos Horse, if she suddenly grew into womanhood with a body that's as well form as Ms. Hinako that is. What's different is that she has two horns growing out from the sides of her head and a long tail with an arrow point end coming out from her back. She held a wicked looking black metal sword, and the way she is grinning at Chaos Horse sent shivers up his back as he knows the look well.

"And don't forget my card girls," Alice said as she summons four girls from the cards she held.

The four women were quads in their late twenties, twenty-eight years at most. The resemblance between the four was uncanny. Their 'very' grown up bodies had talent that even a super model would kill for. Each had a medium size height equaling Alice's own with the extra three inches that their high heeled stiletto leather shoes gave them. Their bodies were more voluptuous than slender, with their large breasts and curvy thighs helping to show off their developed bodies. They were also very athletic with their arms and muscles being firmed and strong but without looking bulky and unattractive. These bodies were clad in tight form-fitting leather body suits that left nothing to the imagination. Every shapely curve was display for all to see. They also had the same facial shape with a tiny nose, full red lips, and large eyes that were on an adorable face with limited makeup applied.

Physically they were completely the same except for certain characteristics. The redhead had her hair draw back past her shoulders which seem to highlight her rosy colored eyes. The jade eyed brunette had her hair done in a page-boy style, giving her a bit of a tomboy look if one didn't look below her neck. The third one seemed more child-like in appearance. With her bright blue eyes and her bright blond hair that was rolled into twin ponytails. The last has long chestnut hair that's tied into a high ponytail, her eyes are violet colored. Her appearance is very gentle looking with a smile on her face.

Their uniforms, despite being made of tight leather, were something out a bondage video. The main reason was that no skin was showing except their cute faces. Their outfits clad every inch of their bodies in the tight leather except for their heads. The leather that covered their developed chest ended just at the end of the neck where the head begins. It was amazing that these girls could have fit within such binding clothing. The zipper on the outfits was on their backs, beginning just above the butt area and reaching straight up past their firm backsides ending at their uniform's leather collar on the back of their necks. Each of the three girls wore the exact uniform except for color differences. The redhead wore a bright red version that matched her hair, the brunette wore a green one that matched her jade eyes, while the cutesy blond was in a blue outfit of the same design, and the last woman wore violet colored outfit that matches her eyes. On the fronts of their outfits each of them wore a symbol of a playing card deck, the redhead wore a Spade design, the brunette wore a Club, the blond a Diamond, and the last wore a Heart.

"Chaos Horse you will fall to us," Alice and her girls all said at the same time.

"Those are you're villains," Human Torch said staring at the lust bodies of the new female villains.

"Yes they are," Chaos Horse said. "They're always try to beat me so that they can drag me off and have sex with me."

"WHAT?" Ms. Marvel shouted as all the heroes blink at what he had just said.

"Yes those women always try to beat Chaos so that they'll be able to have their way with him and all that," Faceless said.

"Yeah I have to admit if me and my girls didn't already found someone we would be with Alice and her girls in trying to get Chaos," Asuka said.

"But since we do he's nothing but eye candy to us," Rei 00 said.

"But for the rest of us he's free game," Mistress Hat said.

"Queen has told us to bring back Chaos Horse and that's what we're going to do," Hare smiled.

"And we always follow our Queen," Mouse said as she pulls out a key from between her breast and walk over to the door of the coffee shop. She places the key into the keyhole, turns it's and opens the door revealing a garden with a castle in the background.

Marching out of the door were a horde of pretty, shapely women of all shape and sizes. They only wear white skirts and aprons that cover their breasts and have card symbols on them, and hats, earrings, and shoes that match their aprons. They all carried some type of weapon ranging from hand held weapons to energy weapons. They made a pathway between them in front of the door waiting for someone to appear.

Stepping out of the door was a tall woman with a busty body that made many male heroes stare and many female heroes looking for something to hit them with. Only made worse by the fact of what she's wearing or lack of in this case. Thigh high, laced black leather boots with spikes on the knees, a tiny g-string that would have violated public modesty laws of both merged worlds, a combination corset and bustier, again in black leather with impressive spikes in the centre of the breasts, a high collared black cape with a blood red lining. Her long blonde hair was swept back, topped by a golden crown.

"My little horse has finally been found," the Queen said as she holds the barded whip in her hands stretching it out between them. "Girls if you fail to take him down, I'm going to have to punish you all instead."

"Yes my Queen," the card girls all said blushing madly. The heroes all stared at the card girls seeing how they reacted at the word punish figured that they would love being 'punish' by their queen.

"Hey we got here first," Alice shouted out.

"Sorry but me and my girls were waiting here before you did," Mistress Hat said.

"Oh yeah," Bunny said starting off a shouting match between the two groups.

Flash walks over to Chaos Horse and ask. "Those are your villains?"

"Sadly yes," Chaos Horse said as the two groups continue to trade words between eack other.

"And all of them want to have sex with you?" Flash ask again.

"Yes they do and they don't take no for an answer," Chaos Horse said.

Flash looks over the two groups paying close attention to their well shape and formed bodies. "Want to trade villains?"

"Hey!" Mocking Bird shouted hitting Flash in the head with an empty soda can. "Get you mind back to business!"

"Ouch," Flash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Besides would any really want to have women whose only goal is to beat you and have sex with you, coming after you all the time?" Chaos Horse asks. All of the male heroes were lost for words as the thought of having lusty women standing in front of them as their villains. The female heroes all glared at their male counterparts, many getting them to get their minds back into business at hand, either by stomping on their foot, punching their shoulder or burning holes in the back of their heads.

A portal suddenly opens above the street and two guys came flying out. One was a tall dark hair man, who is missing his right hand and replaced it with a metal one. He's wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, brown pants both of which have seen better days, a harness with two guns in it. At his side is a gymbag carrying something heavy. The other one is a dwarf, wearing a white wifebeater and loose fitting pants. (5) What caught everyone's eye was that the left side of his body looks as if it's been in a fire.

Ashley J. "Ash" Williams is known for two main weapons: his "boomstick", a sawed off double-barreled 12 gauge Remington shotgun (although this weapon has changed several times), and the more noticeable chainsaw, which was adapted to replace his right hand, amputated after being possessed by a Kandarian spirit. The Deathcoaster made from the remains of his car and powered by a steam engine when he was sent back in time. The main feature of it is a massive rotating blade on the front of it, akin to an angled upright lawnmower blade. The Deathcoaster was destroyed during the final battle.

Ash is pretty much incompetent at everything except fighting the deadits. Ash is also a bad slow thinker and a good fast thinker. He knows some degree of hand-to-hand combat techniques, and prowess with a variety of weapons in various situations. His main strength seems to be his ingenuity: he has been shown in a short time creating such things ranging from his chainsaw bracket and shotgun harness, gunpowder from mainly referencing its elemental makeup in a chemistry book, a fully functional prosthetic hand from a metal gauntlet, and the short-lived "Deathcoaster". (6)

With him is Sam, Ash's half-deadite sidekick who he had picked up along the way as he's been thrown into one world after another. He's a dwarf, about as high as the midpoint of Ash's thigh, and before his current state was involved in criminal activities. Sam can't be killed: he dies many times (a few times thanks to Ash himself whether accidental or otherwise) and rises back anew. He also has some of the knowledge of the incantations necessary to close the portals allowing the evil to enter the world. His main goal is to get revenge on Reinhard for causing his current condition which with the aid of Ash did.

"Great now where did that book sent us now?" Ash said picking himself up.

"Wow look at that!" Sam said pointing at the shapely women in revealing costumes.

Ash looks around at the heroes and the women who look to be from Alice in Wonderland. "Just great I'm back in a world with costume wearing heroes again."

"You have been here before?" Sam asks.

"No but one like it since I recognizes some of the heroes in the crowd," Ash said pointing to the heroes of both worlds.

"Excuse me," Jeffro said to Ash and Sam. "But we're in the middle of something here."

"Oh I get it," Sam said. "It's like in the cartoon shows where the two groups banter before fighting."

"Pretty much," Chaos Horse said.

"Since we're stuck in the middle of this and will just be swept up into the fight, let's just skip the talk and just get to the cool ku fu fighting," Ash said taking out his chainsaw and inserting it over his metal hand.

The tank fired a shell at Superman hovering in the air, sending him flying backwards. "I second the motion," Jeffro said as he leaps at Chaos Horse swinging his axe and starting off the five way battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile –

Flying over a snow cover mountain range, Thor god of Thunder was on a mission leading a platoon of Valkyries from both worlds. He hadn't join the others fighting in New York for he had something to do that was more important. When he saw the opening as the two tricksters had shown on TV he spotted someone he knew, Belldandy goddess of the present. When he saw her on TV he went back to the world of the gods to find answers, but once he got there he found that everyone was lost for answers. They were still trying to keep the bugs in the Yggdrasil system from getting out of hand, ever since the two worlds combine the Yggdrasil systems have been going haywire with all of the bugs that have been popping up.

The norn sisters of both worlds were all present, both Belldandy's couldn't be the one that was shown on TV, with the Yggdrasil tree burning in front of her. Both of the Skuld's and Urd's defended their sisters saying that there's no way their sister would do such a thing. Since Jeffro said that he and the others came to this world the Belldandy they saw on TV must be from another world.

Which was why he and the Valkyries, were flying towards a high mountain top that held one of the Pools of Life. The Pools hold the power to restore whoever drinks it to full strength and were protected by powerful barriers to prevent mortals from drinking the healing waters. But someone broke the barrier and it was the Belldandy from the other world.

"You're quite different from the Thor I knew once," Belldandy said as she holds a hooked staff in one hand and a large jug in the other filled with water taken from the pool.

"Belldandy you are here by place under arrest by the orders of Kami," the lead Valkyrie said as all of the warrior women surrounded the rouge goddess.

"The Belldandy's you know are wouldn't think of harming others. But, I on the other hand no longer suffer from that kind of thinking," Belldandy said.

"Tell me are you with Jeffro?" Thor asks.

"Yes, I am," Belldandy said. "And I will do everything that I can to bring back the one who I'm bond to."

"You mean that young man," Thor said remembering from the opening song.

"His name is Shinji and he's the God of the world I and the others came from," Belldandy said.

"He's the god of your world?" a purple haired Valkyrie asks.

"Yes for he's the one who was in the center of Human Instrumentality Project, to artificially force the evolution of humanity, merging people's individual conscious minds into one single entity by dissolving the barriers between them, an event named the Third Impact," Belldandy explained causing Thor and the Valkyrie's eyes to widen in shock.

"You mean it was actived in your world to create a new God?" Thor ask even he knew only bits and pieces of Third Impact to start over on a planet at the cost of decreating everything on the world it's actived on.

"I'm the only one left of that world of the old gods of my Earth," Belldandy said. "Gods, Demons… all gone. For he the one that all fear saw what they have done and sent them to the door of Nightmares. The Yggdrasil system of earth gone and only Shinji and those he cared for were left." (7)

"The man in the top hat all tied up… is he who I think he is?" the lead Valkyrie ask.

"He's MadHat of the Hat family who are above gods as gods think they are over mortals," Belldandy said.

"The Hat's are here..." Thor said as he and the Valkyries had all heard of the Hat's and what they could do, not bond to the laws that all Gods and Demons have to follow. "He's the one who merged the two worlds."

"Yes he did and he has the backing of Grandmother," Belldandy said.

"Grandmother?" Thor said.

"Yes she has sided with him the tale I have to tell can't be put into words so I'll give you my memories," Belldandy said as she stared into his eyes as both of their eyes glowed as she fed him her memories. Thor let go of his hammer and fell to his knees as he lived threw the memories of the Belldandy standing in front of him. "And now it's time to go back." She raised her staff into the air glowing with power and vanished as the Valkyrie's tried to grab her.

"Thor what do we do now?" the lead Valkyrie ask as she helps the God of Thunder up.

"We're going back," Thor answers as his mind tried to sort out the memories given to him. "Everyone needs to know what we're facing."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – The battle continues in the next chapter.

Author's Notes –

1 – I have been waiting for a chance to use that move.

2 – Magic is one of the things that can really hurt Superman and Supergirl.

3 – List of Rei's that are in this and next chapter for the fight

00: Vast magical powers, super strength, speed, can heal from almost any kind of wound

I: Ice powers, can form ice armor over her body

XI: Has bat like wings, fly, climb walls, and has a super sonic scream

XIII: Can make her lower body into a snake's body, can move without making a sound, in snake form has natural body armor from her snake scales, and can spit out poison

XIV: Spider like powers and four spider legs growing out of her backside, shoot spider webs from hands or spider legs

XV: A werewolf, super strength, speed, can heal from almost any kind of wound

XVI: A werecat, super strength, speed, can heal from almost any kind of wound

XVII: Can transform into a dragon or a half dragon, super strength, speed, armor body, can heal from almost any kind of wound. She has many different dragon forms like the dragon forms in the RPG game 'Breath of Fire'

XVIII: Metamorphic shapeshifter able to adapt any from she chooses and gain any powers who she takes the form off

XIX: Body is like rubber

XX: Can transform entire body into organic rock, giving her great strength and durability

XXI: Absorb, store, and re-emit various forms of energy. Can drain energy from objects and living things of energy

XXII: Can grow herself into a giant as big as an eva

XXIII: Can shrink herself while maintaining her normal strength

XXIV: Invulnerability, vast super-strength, super-speed, super-intellect, super-breath, super-hearing, vision powers including x-ray vision, heat vision, telescopic vision, can heal wounds in seconds

XXV: Psychic powers, telekinesis, telepathy, can fly, uses a crystal mace that enhances her powers

XXVI: Can transform entire body into organic steel, giving her great strength and durability

XXVII: Can turn invisible and make force fields

XXIX: Body turns into jelly substances, can make any part of her body into a melee weapon and can't be destroyed in this form

XXX: Can freeze time as long as she can hold her breath, super speed

XXXII: Has bird like wings on her back and can fire energy beams from her eyes, the beams have different effects from ice, fire, lightning, to temporarily turning the object stuck into stone

XXXIII: Teleports and other objects anywhere, skilled in using firearms. Weapon a double-barreled gun designed to look like two swords set side-by-side. From Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

XXXX: Can use ki to make powerful energy attacks, can fly, and can fight like a DBZ fighter

XXXXII: Vast psionic ability to manipulate all matter and energy on a subatomic level to reconfigure all forms of matter into different substances and forms and can change matter into energy and back again

XXXXIII: Can change her body into a robotic one, allowing her to transform into anything mechanical like a Transformer

XXXXIV: Has the ability to absorb kinetic energy to increase her strength, speed, and stamina to superhuman levels, the more punishment that she's is dealt with, the stronger she becomes, healing powers

XXXXV: Has superhuman strength, agility, stick to walls and leaping abilities

XXXXVII: Ability to control her bone growth, allowing her to use the bones as weapons. Regenerative healing factor, enhanced strength and agility

4 – Can anyone tell me where I got those three from?

5 – Why do they call those shirts wifebeaters?

6 – Here's a list of Ash's weapons.

7 – Since there are other planets with life on them I figure that there are different Yggdrasil hubs all connected to a central computer of the universe it's in. And the only reason why there are so many gods and demons in Oh My Goddess, is because humans believed in many gods and demons.

Firearms:

- .45 Automatic - Ash obtains this semi-automatic pistol from a Sunny Meadows

security guard during the Deadites being releashed.

- Sawed-Off 12 Gauge ("Boomstick") - A twelve gauge double barreled

Remington, S-Mart's top-of-the-line. Made in Grand Rapids, Michigan, the

boomstick has a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger. Found in

the sporting goods department and retails for about $109.95.

- Bomb-Lance - As Ash puts it, "Now THIS is a boomstick!" The Bomb-Lance

fires an explosive lance with a timed fuse, which sticks into an enemy before

exploding.

Prosthetic Weapons:

- Chainsaw - Ash's chainsaw, which is stored, along with the rest of your

belongings, in the patients' effects room in the basement of Sunny Meadows.

The chainsaw is ideal for close quarter combat, and can destroy objects thanks to the more powerful chainsaw Ash took in a S-Mart store.

- Harpoon Gun - The Harpoon Gun fires a spike attached to a retractable

cable, which allows Ash to attack anything he snags at a much closer range.

- Flamethrower - The Flamethrower emits a stream of fire for a short period

of time before overheating. It can be used to complete puzzles (think The

Legend of Zelda) or set Deadites, including Sam, on fire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	76. The Rune's Strike

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Rune's Strike –

In a rundown area of Tokyo a gang of young teenagers ranging from sixteen to ninteen. Taro Umetsu had been in with the Lotus-Blossom gang since he was twelve. His parents, both from traditional fishing families, had both been killed in a freak typhoon and he was supposed to have been brought up by his older brother Osamu. Although he had been failing school and into drugs and petty crime even before the loss of his mother and father. Their deaths had sent him right over the edge. He had gone off the rails and had rapidly become uncontrollable. His older brother with a new wife and infant daughter to look after couldn't cope with an unruly and sometimes violent criminal for a kid brother and had thrown him out.

Taro had quickly found a new home with his gang of like minded teenagers. They lived in the top attic level of a written off derelict warehouse in the dock's district. And there were currently seven of them not counting himself. Tao, Hajime, Yudai the eldest, Kane the youngest, and the twin girls Yuki and Mayumi. Both were street girls, runaways who had found relative safety in the gang, though at the price of free use of their bodies.

It was something both the girls had been shown the worth of early on and neither saw anything wrong or abusive in sexual bartering. In fact a few of the male gang members had also been introduced to sexual bartering on the streets, but no one really talked about that. The girls weren't really treated all that well, but at least they were safe within the gang and had beds to sleep in and dryness and warmth in winter time and they were fed adequately and the drugs kept them all entertained.

Plus there was the excitement of the not quite legal things they got up to after dark, and the more successful they found themselves the more extravagant their plans became. A few times they had been employed by one of the more established pseudo-Yakuza gangs to do some grunt work and that had been fun, a look at the other side, a bit of inside experience and more money than they usually made on their own scams, though the work was dangerous. They had lost three of their number on the last run, so now there was just the seven of them for the time being and they were avoiding the Yakuza for a while.

That's when they met the leader of the Rune's leader who appeared one day out of the blue. She gave them magic and all she asked in return was for them to pull some jobs for her every now and then. She disappeared as quickly as she came leaving the gang with magic base powers. Which got Taro thinking as he had read so many comics and mangas while growing up and came up with the idea for all the gang to dress in customes like in the comics. And the warehouse that they made their home in was an old storage building for customes for old tv shows that have long been off the air.

He now went by the name of Quackerjack the leader of a clown base gang. His appearance is of a twisted variation on the traditional clown getup. His wild tuffy hair resembles fire, and green makeup on his white face above his eyebrows suggests an unfriendly attitude. Evil, yellow eyes glare out of dark sockets, and he grins with a green-rimmed mouth of yellowed, protruding teeth under a big red nose. His fingernails are long and dirty, and his polka-dotted costume is stained with blood. He has a Fire Rune on his body and uses a small chainsaw.

Tao was now, Bonk a big, powerful, but surly enforcer / muscleman in the gang's ranks. Though amazingly strong, Bonk is not a thug who takes orders willingly. He's got a hair-trigger, and is liable to start up with anyone who gets in his way. His custome was his hands and head covered in white and wore a red long sleeve shirt underneath a black one shouldered overralls. He has an Earth Rune on his body now allowing him to cause quakes, he's also equipped with a massive hammer with a Killer Rune on it. He's able to deliver massive damage with this weapon.

Hajime was now, Chucko obese, with tight-fitting pink clothes and a clown mask. He is a nasty bullying type who truly enjoys inflicting misery on others. A head enforcer for the gang, he's a lot stronger and faster than his flabby gut would lead one to believe. True to his sadistic nature, Chucko's face is always hidden behind his mocking clown mask. He's a cyborg with a few deals he made with a Yakuza cyber doctor. He now has a ball wheel instead of his normal legs and carries a lightsaber-like object that glowed red that's hot enough to melt through most things when he uses the Fire Rune he had embedded on it. The ball offers more maneuverability than he previously had with his legs and the saber adds extra "oomph."

Yuki and Mayumi were now, the Dee-Dee's. They are cute, charming, funny, and completely rotten to the core. They both wore the same costume of white face paint with red dots on their cheeks, white hats with matching shorts and red tube tops, with matching long red boots. They use an acrobatics-based fighting styleas they are extremely athletic and skilled in fighting, and they demonstrate a remarkable ability to move, talk, and fight in a coordinated manner. Both of them have a Clone Rune along with a Gale Rune to incress their speed. Now they have the ability to instantly produce duplicates of themselves whenever sufficient kinetic energy is absorbed. They also now carry a whip with a Lightning Rune embedded on both of them which electrocutes the victim on contact.

Yudai was now, Ghoul he wears ragged clothing and has grey skin, numerous stitching/scar marks and skull-like features, he had altered his appearance to make himself look undead. A jaded young runaway from a wealthy home, Ghoul joined up with the gang for kicks. He's heavily into techno-goth music and has adapted the horror look into his costume. Ghoul is never without his plastic Halloween pumpkin container he had found when he first made his costume which he keeps filled with a number of monster-inspired weapons and tricks. Ghoul went to a cyber doctor and eventually returned with a spinning blade in his right arm which he can deploy or retract at will.

Kane was now, Woof who had asked to be able to transform like a werewolf. The Rune leader using her magic infused his cellular structure with that of a spotted hyena, Woof quickly transformed (some say devolved) into the giggling, bestial, nightmare that he is today. Though he sometimes appears to be nothing more than the gang's comical mascot, Woof's crushing jaws, sharp teeth and razor-like claws make him a deadly adversary. He also been fitted with cybernetic arms which allow him to run faster than he previously could. The arms are also able to gouge materials as hard as concrete and steel, as they are sharper and sturdier than his claws once were before they were replaced with metal ones.

They now called themselves the Mad Clowns gang and been having fun with small time robberys, breaking into small shops, mugging people, and stealing car parts as they made use of their new powers. They were told that they shouldn't make themselves known until she gives them their first job for her.

They were all around the tv watching the news of the nuke being taken to that island. The ships that tried to stop the ship from reaching the island were all trap on top of pillars of ice created by the leader of the Runes. All of the aircrafts that were sent to try to overtake the ship were shot down by the leader as well as she took them down with lightning. The reporters are now buzzing with not only the treat of a nuke but also the magic powers of the Runes who have allied with the refugess.

"Looks like everything is going downhill from here," Ghoul said as he and the others were busy eating the crate of snakes they took from transport truck.

"Yes they are," a new voice said causing all of the gang members to turn towards where the voice came from.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Section 9 building a meeting was taking place they were watching the footage that was taken two days ago. On screen showed naval ships stuck on top of pillars of ice, the people on board the ships had to be air lifted off and they navy would have to wait till the ice melts to recover the boats. The footage was taken a couple of hours after all the members of Section 9 were attacked by the Rune's and most still recovering from that encounter. Not only they failed to stop Kuze and his people from escaping but they had also lost their transport tiltrotor and the two Operators in the copter when the Rune's took it after they had beaten the team.

The Operators are designed to handle various tasks within the government agency Public Security Section 9, such as operating computers, carrying equipment within the agency's building, and even crewing aircraft. Physically they are gynoids, seen wearing office lady-style suits and Section 9 have a couple of them as backups. Their physical appearance is of a female wearing an office lady's suit. They have brown hair tied in a pony tail with brown eyes. It should be noted that they happen to be some of the most advanced Operators besides Proto who is a prototype bioroid. And they're very costly too which was the main cause of the headachs of losing them.

"This operation was a total failure," Aramaki said as he read the reports the team had given him, and reviewing the video fee from their cyber brains.

"Well one thing we know now is that bullets have no effect on them," Togusa said as he and the others had wastes all of their ammo shooting at the Rune members. "I'm guessing all of their armor has magical defenses like in videogames."

"And we don't have anything that can cancel out their magic," Motoko said as she had to overhual her either body to be able to move again. The lightningbolt she was hit with thanks to the leader of the Rune's sent her body systems to their limits. "Our weapons have no effect on them and they're too strong to take on head on."

"Tell me about it," Ishikawa said.

"With the news of the Runes helping Kuze, there's a nation wide panic," Aramaki said. "All Sections are now working on ways of combating this new treat but as none have ever had to deal with magic before there's little hope in coming up with a way of countering them."

"What do they want us to do then?" Proto ask.

"All Sections are to research and find anything to do with magic that maybe able to help us," Aramaki said as he's still trying to get use to the idea of magic being real. But with everything that has happen up to this point there was no way of forgetting what he has seen.

"From what the Rune leader Estella said before she sent that golem after me. Is that for magic to work she needs ingredient's to be able to use magic," Motoko said. "She mention that the potion she used to make the golem didn't have water imp nails in it, and that it was very hard to find someone selling them, these days. I'm thinking that the golem wasn't suppose to be easily beaten like it did."

"Wait you called that easy?" Batou said as he had fired at the golem with AP rounds and it didn't even slowed it down.

"That's what I'm saying," Motoko said. "That the golem wasn't completed. If it was it wouldn't had been that easy to blown up like it did. From what I'm guessing is that their limit of using magic is the amount of ingredients that are needed for the spell to work. And sinceas Estella said the reason why there's no magic in the world today is that it's so hard just trying to find the ingredients even for the most simplest of spells. Sooner or later they will run dry on their supplies."

"Not soon enough," Paz said as a news flash suddenly pop up showing the area around the harbor of the city. Walking out from the sea were what looked like dozens of giant robots. But they weren't any model anyone had ever seen before as they were a mix of metal and rock. The members of the team that were there at that party when they first learned the name of the Runes, those things were golems.

One of the golem's stood in front of a news crew filming the invaders. This golem was equipped with a flail, an enormous studded ball attached to its left arm by a chain on the other arm a massive claw. And in the middle of it's chest was a tv screen, that suddenly turned on. The gasmask wearing leader of the Rune's appeared on the tv.

"Greetings Japan, as many already know but for the sake of those who don't, I am the leader of the Runes, Estella. Now as you must all be wondering why hundreds of golems are now marching through the streets is because that story of having a nuke on Dejima Island is false as the case the nuke was supposed to be in was empty. So I came up with another plan, all of the golems making their way into the city are walking bombs each one having enough power to take out everything in around ten city blocks, all spread out in the city. And before any of you think about shooting at them, they can't be destroyed from the outside as my magic protects them from anything sort of magical attacks which is in a very sort supply these days. My demand is simple, independants for Dejima Island. If not my golems will just have to continue on march until they reach the closest fault line and dig themselves deep into it and all blow up at the sametime. There are over eight hundred of them all with a powerful bomb enhanced by magic all blowing up inside of a fault line at once. It's never been done before as its too dangerus as any blast could jump start a huge earthquake all over Japan and might even cause all of the volcanos to go off as well. Well if the goverment doesn't answer back in twenty-four hours which is when the golems be out of my range to be called back, everyone will find out what happens when you use a bomb inside a fault line," the screen went blank and the golem continued on marching with its kin.

"All of them blowing up inside a fault line," Togusa said as he felt something cold go down his back. While nukes were deadly they could be dealt with thanks to the "Japanese Miracle", radiation scrubbers, which negate the effects of nuclear fallout. But earthqaukes and volcanos were something that couldn't be dealt with only try to prepare for and surviving. (1)

"Over eight hundred each can destroy ten city blocks...," Batuo said. "If they reach a fault line and blow up it could cause a quake all over Japan."

"Where's the closest fault line?" Aramaki ask.

"The nearest one is twenty miles from here," Borma said remembering a listing of fault zones he had seen on the news after a minor quake hit the city a few years ago.

"How do we stop magical golems from blowing up inside a fault line," Motoko said as she watches the police trying to stop the golems soon joined by the army that have been gathering around the city since the nuke was said to have been sent to Dejima Island. They were hitting the golems with everything they have but that wasn't stopping them as they walk through the gun fire like a light rain. The tanks and mechs that tried to stop them were either crush or thrown aside as the golems proved to be stronger then the robots and powersuits.

"Estella said that only magic can hurt them. I'm guessing the only way of fighting magic is with magic," Ishikawa said.

"Good luck in finding what has real magic and which ones are fakes," Paz said.

"What we really need now is someone who knows about magic," Togusa said. "But where are we going to find someone like that?" (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – What would happen if you blow up a bomb inside a fault line or a volcano?

2 - Any ideas of which magic users I should use? And no I'm not going to add Sailor Moon I already did her before.

Also the movie Postal by the bad director Uwe Boll is coming out soon. You know the one who made House of the Dead • Alone in the Dark • BloodRayne • BloodRayne II • In the Name of the King the bad movies base on videogames. Whatever you do don't watch it, don't buy it and don't rent it. If enough of us gamers don't watch or buy his films he won't be able to make another bad videogame base movie again!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	77. Free for All

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 67 – Free for All

"Hand of Chaos!" Ranma shouted as he fires his rune spell at Mistress Hat sending her flying into a group of Cardgirls. He duck under the swing of Hare and block the kick from Mouse, grabbing her leg slams her into Hare sending both of them flying. Looking around Ranma saw it was a free for all fight as five sides were fighting with everything they got.

Alice came at him with her whip and with the aide of her four card girls, Ace, Heart, Spade and Club who launch kicks and punches at him. Using his speed Rune he blocks all of their attacks as he was forced back by the four sisters as their mistress lashes at him with her whip. Grabbing Alice's whip he jerked on the whip making Alice to jerk forward crashing into the four sisters who had their backs to her. With them together he blasted them with his blaster sending them flying.

"Got you!" Bunny shouted as she drives at him with her hammer in a over the head position. Ranma turns his blaster upwards and fire a blast at her sending her flying where she came from, then took off running using his sword as a shield as Cardgirls with blasters open fire on him. Chessie suddenly appeared and slash at him with her claws making him duck under her arm and letting her get blasted by the Cardgirls blasters.

One of the heroes, Iron Man was blasted out of the air as the tank that Jeffro was ridding on made a direct hit on him. She-Hulk and Wonder Woman both nodded to each other and ran at the tank, grabbing hold of the front end they combine their strengh, with a grunt they flung the tank into the air. Only for the tank to transform into a jet of somekind and fire rockets at them as XXXXIII showed them she didn't like to be thrown around. XX was thrown backwards as Thing traded blows with her, he was having a hard time as she's just as strong as he is but because of her smaller size made her quicker on her feet, letting her dart in and out of his punches. The rest of her sisters were all over the place fighting the heroes or one of the cast from Wonderland.

"Not bad," Asuka said as she flew overhead fighting the combine fire of both Fire and Human Torch. "But I'm much hotter."

"I'll say," Human Torch said as he shoots a blast of fire at her.

"Keep you're mind on the fight," Fire said adding her own fire to his.

Asuka smiled as she aborbs the fire that was thrown at her. "Sorry but I can withstand the fires of a star. You're going to have to do better then that." She thrust her hands at the two who suddenly found their fire being pulled away from them and into Asuka, sending both of them falling.

"Got you," Beast said catching the two before they hit the ground.

"Thanks," Human Torch said as the body of Strong Guy flew through the air nearly hitting them.

Looking where he came from they saw Jeffro fighting off the combine might of all of the strongest heroes as they through themselves at him. Superman once again found himself facing off with Jeffro trading blows, even without his power to come back to life he was just as strong as when they last fought. But watching him as he fought off one wave after another of the heavy hitters of the superheroes they were taking him down one piece at a time. Without his power of healing and coming back to life all of the blows he's getting weren't healing as they were when he had last fought him.

'All the heavy hitters keep Jeffro off balance, the rest of you have to keep the others at bay. This is our only chance at recapturing Jeffro' Captain America said through the mind link being shared to all of the heroes. 'Whatever happens Jeffro can't die or he comes back to life with all of his powers.'

"Come on you have to do better then that," Jeffro shouted as he knock aside the heroes who tried to beat him. Colossus came at him only to be toss aside with a swing of Jeffro's shield sending him crashing into a building. "I can't be stop."

"Then try me on for size!" Juggernaut shouted as he powers his way through the crowd, as a magical avatar of the supernatural entity Cyttorak once he's in motion nothing could stop him. "I'm unstopable!"

"Think again," Jeffro said as he brace himself pressing his shoulder to his shield. Juggernaut rams into Jeffro but to everyones shock he simply bounce backwards landing on flat his butt. You're going to have to do much better then that to stop me."

"If you ask," Ash said as he suddenly appearing next to Jeffro and shoves his shotgun into his mouth. With a blast the top of Jeffro's head came off and his body fell backwards. (1)

"That shows him," Sam, Ash sidekick said standing next to Ash.

'Please tell me that just didn't happen,' Captain America said staring at the screen in front of him.

"Now that's how you take someone down," Ash said to the heroes.

"We weren't trying to kill him," Supergirl said.

"Yeah, yeah heroes like you don't kill, but I do," Ash said as he never like comic book heroes as they never just kill the badguy no matter what they had done and only have them escape from jail to continue their rampage later.

"No we weren't trying to kill him because he was depowered but once he dies his powers will return to him," Wonder Girl said.

"So it's not like he has the power to comeback to life," Sam said.

"Sory to disapoint yo," Jeffro said as his face reforms and getting back up. "But now I'm back to my full power." He kicks Sam into the crowd of heroes sending them falling as Sam was cannoballed into them and swung his axe at Ash.

"Let's see how powerful you are," Ash said ducking the axe and swung his chainsaw arm onto Jeffro's axe arm cutting it off, which quickly regrows.

"Nice," Jeffro said grabbing Ash and throws him into a wall. He grabs for his axe but was grab by Flash before he could grab it and seeing him unarmed, Jeffro was bum rush by the superheroes.

"Hulk Smash!" Hulk shouted as he came down onto Jeffro as he was on his back fighting the heroes on him only to be smash under the green giant who began pounding on him with his fist along with the other heroes.

Meanwhile inside one of the closeby buildings on the fifth floor, X-23 a female clone created from Wolverine's genetic material joined her father as they attack Faceless swinging his own blades which their claws couldn't cut through. They never faced someone who could change and adapt to their fighting styles so quickly. They're been the ones who have been getting cut up while Faceless hasn't been struck once. Faceless plunge his blades into Wolverines chest and lifted him up, using him as a shield as X-23 drove at him plunging her claws into her father's body. With a quick swing he throws the struck father and daughter pair through a window sending them down to the street below. Gambit seeing his teammates out of the line of fire throws some cards at Faceless who quickly grabs the glass on the broken window and throws them in front of him, the cards struck pieces of glass blowing up before they hit their intened target.

"Nice try," Faceless said as he jumps out of the smoke kicking Gambit's face sending him crashing through a door.

"Gambit!" Rogue shouted as she flew at Faceless. Before she could hit him, Faceless caught her arm and spun her face first into a wall. Stunned by the blow Faceless grab the back of her head and repeatedly smash her face into the wall.

"Get away from her!" Mystique shouted giving a running kick at Faceless unprotected side sending him falling through the window he had sent Wolverine and X-23 crashing through earlier.

Finding himself falling he grabs onto Cannonball as he was flying by and climbs onto his back. Grabbing his head Faceless used it as a stirring wheel sending him crashing into Giant Man sending him falling. As the huge body was falling Faceless uses Giant Man's body as a ladder climbing to the top by jumping and leaps onto a rooftop. Faceless steps to the side as a energy blast was fired at him by Cable's energy gun. Swinging his arm blades Faceless created a air blade cutting Cable's weapon into two, and cause the weapon to blow up sending Cable flying through the air.

'Faceless is on the roof of the apartment building,' Captain America said to everyone. 'He has taken out Cable, I need someone to take him out.'

"We have our hands full here," Shadow Cat said as she and the other members of the X-Men had their hands full dealing with the Rei sisters and the cast from Wonderland.

"I'll handle him," Darwin said with his power of reactive evolution he'll be able to handle anything Faceless could throw at him. He jump onto the roof and ran at Faceless quite sure that any attack thrown at him his body would counter. But he never got the chance as Faceless simply swing his arms creating another air blade cutting the roof top infront of him sending him falling to the floor below.

"Hey Faceless," Ranma said as he landed next to his rival. "Things are getting out of hand."

"What was your first clue?" Faceless said waving to the fighting down below them.

Down below on the streets, Chiffon was trading spells with Dr. Fate and Rei 00 was facing off with Strange. Flora was flying through the air in a mid-air dog fight with Hawkgirl trading blows with their maces, Flora took a drink from her bottle and started blowing fire at Hawkgirl. Dodo was swinging her hammer in a circle around knocking away anyone who came close to her. Katerina was growing rose vines from her hands grabbing ahold on the cardgirls and throwing them at the heroes. Herma had turn into smoke and was trying to smash Spider-Man with giant gas hands as his webs and punches pass right through her. Miria was flying through the air sending powerful burst of wind into the crowds below and knocking down any flying heroes. Lamia was dueling with Queen with her sword against Queen's whip as the Cardgirls continue to defend their Queen from any attackers. The Rei sisters were all over the place fighting the heroes or with the Cardgirls.

"Looks like Jeffro is doing well," Ranma said as he watches as Jeffro punch, kick, and throws the heroes who came at him.

The half-dead dwarf Sam was throwing somekind of energyballs at Jeffro as Ash with his chainsaw arm was slicing into him, letting the heroes take the blows as he waits for openings. Jeffro grabs Captain Marvel and throws him at Ash sending them flying and he spins around with his shield arm out in front of him knocking all the heroes away.

"THAT SOUND!" Rei XXXX suddenly scream along with her sisters as they covered their ears as a sonic scream roared over the streets.

Up above Dinah-Soar came flying over the battlefield letting out her sonic attack. Asuka growls her flames burnning hotter, seeing the Rei sisters down on the ground covering their ears and flew at the flying hero. Big Bertha came to the rescue as she came leaping upward with Mr. Immortal at hand and threw him at Asuka. Mr. Immortal grabs onto her as he was still flying not minding the hot flames that surrounded the woman taking her along for the ride through the air till they slammed into a wall and fell to the streets below. Big Bertha came crashing down to earth sending Cardgirls flying, and began swinging her arms sending more of them flying. Doorman, Flatman and Grasshopper soon joined her as they came charging in, Doorman striking then ghosting to the astral plain before appearing again, Flatman whipping his arms at high speed into the women, and Grasshopper jumpping and kicking his way through the crowd.

"Jeffro we're out of here," Rei 00 shouted seeing that they couldn't fight as long as Dinah-Soar was screaming. Clapping her hands together she teleports herself, Asuka and her sisters back to base.

"Retreat!" Queen shouted seeing the heroes getting their second wind thanks to the new heroes. She actives her minions personal teleporters sending them back home as some of them were already out.

"Chiffon let's go," Alice shouted seeing they were now out numbered.

"Right," Chiffon said teleporting all of their group back home.

"Looks like it's just me now," Jeffro said as he found himself alone facing the heroes in front of him. "Now I get to go all out."

"Give up now!" Squirrel Girl said as she and her pet squirrel Tippy-Toe stood in front of him.

"You think you can take me on?" Jeffro said summoning his axe back to his hand. "Bring it on."

"You ask for it," Squirrel Girl said as she came running at Jeffro popping out her knuckle blades as he came charging at her with his axe ready to strike.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile later after a super cool you just had to see it fight -

The heroes standing in the middle of the street, the people watching the fight on TV couldn't believe their eyes. Jeffro the immortal who had taking everything the strongest of the heroes of both worlds had, from the Hulk to Superman without any real trouble. Now he was laying on his back out cold after his fight with a young mutant girl with all of the powers of a squirrel. (2)

"She reminds me alot of you," Faceless said to Ranma. Both of them had watched the fight that had left most of the street the fight took place in rubble.

"She never had a thought in her head that she could lose," Ranma said. "She's like me."

"Yes she is," Faceless said. "Come lets go before the heroes come after us again."

"Right," Ranma said as he leaps across the rooftops while Faceless just seemed to blink away in a flash.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Canada -

Weapon X is a clandestine government project conducted by the Canadian Government's Department K (and secretly funded by the U.S. government) which turns willing and unwilling beings into living weapons. The project often captures mutants and experiments on them to enhance their superpowers and also mutates baseline humans. Hidden deep in the forest of Canada is a complex that was use by Weapon X known as Neverland. It was close down when the two worlds had merged together, with the heroes of the other world the J.L. going to other countries to stop villains or other things on those lines. The Canadian goverment of the Marvel world couldn't risk the complex being found, all the mutants were killed and thorwn into a mass grave and the complex was shut down.

A figure wearing a heavy brown cloak came into the complex jumping over the wall that surrounded it. Under her cloak she was wrapped entirely in bandages, save for over the eyes, with long broken chains worn randomly over the bandages. Metal clasps are worn on her wrists, neck and ankles of the figure, though the chains connected to them are broken. Walking into the complex she could feel the darkness that hangs over the building feeding her power. She was created from so many soul merged into one when the ones with the strongest will took control of the body created from the merge. All she could remember was her own death and nothing else, her dreams were those of the deaths of the other souls that were use to create her new body.

She represents so many things all of which feeds her power. One was hate which her body feeds on all expressions of hate. Hence, her power increases whenever she is struck by hate, hate for herself for what she has become, hate for the ones who killed her. Another is anger of the injutice done to her, anger at the people who did the crimes and many getting away with it. Then pain both mental and of the body, the soldiers who rape and beat her, the doctors who used her as a test subject. And finally despair of knowing your life was in the hands of others and knowing there was no hope of escape. With those emotions fueling her body, her strenght was unmatchable, her ferocity was such that if she faced someone who was stronger then she is, she still could win by sheer ferocity alone. The souls that created her body are the source of her power, their combine emotions gave her an endless supply to fuel her might. But even she needed to increase her power as the more souls she took within herself the stronger she gets and the deeper the emotion they held when they died the stronger she gets.

The massgrave before her was a well of power she could fuel herself to become stronger. Their power would become hers as all of the mutants in the massgrave had a power in some form or another she would gain their power. (3)

The darkness of the souls were drawn from the grave, the air becoming cold as more and more souls were summon from the grave. The souls were pulled by a unseen force into her body, with each one that enters her power grew, their mutant power became hers. Their deaths would become hers, their pain, their hate, their anger, their despair would be hers as well.

She hates what she is.

She's angry at herself.

She feels so much pain.

She despairs at what she has become.

She hates the people who did this.

She's angry at them.

She'll feel their pain.

She'll feel their despair.

She will be their, Torment...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Kittybat is growing weaker and the reason has been found out. Jeffro once again has been caught. And everyone is looking for Ranma.

Also for those who are wondering why most of my chapters are short now. Is because this webpage has trouble uploading long fics and I found uploading short ones earier. And I don't really have time to work on really long fics these days.

Author's Notes –

1 – Why is it when heroes fight against something that can't be harmed and they're armed with guns that they simply just shove their gun barrel into the mouth and fire?

2 - I know what you're thinking, but for some odd reason whenever she fights someone why beyond her level she always manage to win.

3 - Like Cell the more souls she takes into her body the stronger she gets. If the soul had powers in life she gains them when she takes the soul.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	78. Fall of the Great Lakers

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 68 – Fall of the Great Lakers

Jeffro waking up found himself back inside of a tank filled with chemicals that would stop him from regrowing any lost bodyparts. His entire body but for his face was encase in somekind of metal body suit press together by two massive metal beams. Outside of his cell was assortment of mounted weapons all targeting him at every angle. Looking around the room he saw a group of Superman level heroes and robots all position around his cell.

"You're awake," Nick Fury said as he step into Jeffro's view.

"I see you're not taking any chances this time," Jeffro said smiling at him.

"We can do it the hard way or you can just answer my questions," Fury said in a cold voice. "Thor has already inform us about your dealings with MadHat."

Jeffro gave out a laugh. "Sure why not," Jeffro said. "Ask away."

"Who is MadHat?" Fury ask.

"He is one of the seven Hat's who are above both gods and demons as they think themselves to be above mortals. MadHat is the third oldest of the Hat's and one of the most powerful beings in any universe. MadHat, he's wild and crazy always coming up with insane ideas that no sane mind would ever think of. Trying to figure out what's going through his mind is impossible as if you can't figure out why a raven is like a writing desk then you're not going to figure out him. He always has his limbs tied up making him only able to move around by hopping but even with his arms and legs tied up he's still able to operate things like driving a car without them. Don't even ask me how he does it. I've been in a car with him while he drives and I still can't explain it. One thing about him that you must remember is that while he looks and acts insane he's very wise but because he is so wise he is unable to relate to others so he goes and acts in ways that are insane to almost all others. For being smart and being wise unlike what most beings think are two complety different things. Being smart is one knowing how to do something, and being wise is knowing how to use it. When he fights he has two large metal bells tied to the top of the two wood plants on his back and twist his body around using the bells as wrecking balls. He also spins at such a fast speed he's nothing but a blur and can't be hurt while he's spinning. When he takes off his bondage gear which are his power limters off his fighting power sky rockets. I'm one of the few beings who has ever seen him without his bondage gear on and live to tell about it. In his freed form his main weapons are the two planks on his tied to his arms by the belts that held his full power at bay. His planks can't be destroyed and are powered by chaos magic that can break through anything of god or demon in nature. He never stays put using his speed and insane fighting moves with no clear style or movement making fighters who read their foes moves much harder to fight as MadHat always does what you don't think he would do or does what you think he'll do, so there's no point in even trying to read or make a battle plan as there's no plan that can counter MadHat's fighting style. And he pulls stuff out from high tech weapons to the kicthen sink from a sub-space pocket." Jeffro said explaining to Fury and everyone else who are listening on in.

"He's the one who cause our worlds to be merged together?" Fury ask.

"As far as I know he didn't but again he might. There's no telling with someone like him," Jeffro said.

"In that opening those two prankests showed us, who is the boy who is being protected by the Rei sister's, the goddess and that redhead?" Fury ask.

"He is Shinji is God," Jeffro said making everyone in the room to stare at him. "And when I say God, I don't mean the type of gods most of you are use to, when I say God I mean God. Shinji was mortal until he became God thanks to Third Impact. It was an attempt to artificially force the evolution of humanity, merging people's individual conscious minds into one single entity by dissolving the barriers between them a step backwards if you will. The one in the center of it was Shinji, who became God. The God's that you know aren't true gods, as they only used the word god as humans use human to say what they are, but there were already another group that used the word god for themselves. Third Impact was a way to create true God's and not the later group that took up the name. The false God's didn't want a True God to be born so they with Demons destroyed the world Shinji came from. He fought back but because Third Impact wasn't completed because of the God's and Demons he couldn't use he full power without harming himself. It left him nothing more then a plant, and the girls are the ones who take care of him, helping him recover. The reason why the girls have been taking energy is because they need mass amounts of energy to heal Shinji. And the reason why they picked this world to collect energy is because of all of the high powered beings that are here, as they have found out that energy from living beings recharge Shinji greater then energy from a generator but every bit helps."

"How can I know what you're saying is true?" Fury ask.

"Why don't you ask Thor?" Jeffro said looking at one of the wall cam's watching him. "I know you're watching why don't you just go and tell you're friends what you learn from Bell."

Inside a room Thor stared at the screen filled by the face of Jeffro as the heroes of both worlds stared at him for an answer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

In Wayne manor Selina was watching as Dr. Fate's wife Inza Nelson casted a spell on her daughter Maxine to see what's wrong with her. (1) Because of her magical background, Maxine body wouldn't be like that of a normal girl as she was created by magic so only someone who knows about magic would be able to see what's wrong with her. She's been asleep all day and hasn't woken up once, that got Selina worried so she called up Linda to see what she could do.

"All I can tell you is that she's low on her magical aura," Inza said to Selina. "The spell she use on Jeffro drained almost all of her magic at once. It would be okay for magic users but not for someone as young as Maxine."

"Will she recover?" Selina ask.

"Most of the time when a magic user use that much magic at once it takes days or even weeks for their bodies to recover. But with Maxine her magic aura hasn't recovered at all since I last check on her," Inza explains.

"What's the cause of it?" Selina ask storking her daughter's head. Ever since that day she made that wish that brought Maxine to life, she couldn't remember a time when she was ever happier. Holding Maxine small body to her body as she slept between her and Bruce gave her something that she couldn't put to words.

"I never seen anything like this before," Inza said. "It's like... no it couldn't be." Her eyes widen as she thought of something that sent a shiver up her spine.

"What is it?" Selina ask.

"Maxine is a battery and she's running out of power," Inza said as Selina stared at her child with a fearful expresstion on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the SHIELD base -

The entire room of heroes were stunned by the story that Thor had told them. The memories he was force fed by Belldandy who sided with Shinji. How he was nothing but a tool used by his father, the meeting with Belldandy who ganted his wish for someone to care for him. Because of the wish she became his friend and then fell for him, even sidding with him against her father when he and the other gods and demons began their attack. She never backed down or showed fear even as she was forced into a chamber to erase her memories, after being beaten nearly to death by her own two sisters who were sent to stop her. The aftermath of the Earth's Yggdrasil system being destroyed by DarkHat and all of the God's and Demon's of Earth being banished into the vault where no one has never return from once they enter. What was inside the, vault Thor wouldn't say only saying that it's the sin shared by both God's and Demon's.

"The vault," Hercules said rubbing his chin. "I heard of it before but I always thought it was just a story."

"It's real," Thor said. "When MadHat shows himself neither you or I can face him. Once DarkHat learns we attack his brother you know what will happen."

"The Hat's," Wonder Woman said. "My mother told me about them, but according to her none of the Hat's had ever showned themselves on this world before."

"Okay so a really powerful guy is behind the reason why our two worlds merged together," Spider-Man said.

"That would explain why Galactus is just watching," Reed said causing everyone in the room to stare at him.

"Wait Galactus, as in the eater of worlds Galactus," Flash said.

"Right," Reed said. "My scanners had picked his ship orbiting close to Mars. With our Earths combine it would have double the life energy and would make a big meal for him. For some reason he's just been watching us."

"And you didn't tell us?" Batman ask.

"I didn't want anyone to try something that would get Galactus to come to Earth," Reed said. "Things are aready crazy here ever since our Earth's merged together, Galactus on top of that would have brought panic."

"Good point," Aqua Man said.

"That still leaves us the problem in dealing with the Rei sisters," Iron Man said. "And Choas Horse along with those women from Wonderland. We still need to know about them."

"I can help you out there," a man dress as a clown, riding on top of a huge flying cat said.

"Who are you?" Hawkgirl ask as she and all of the other heroes in the room stood ready to fight.

"Yes tell us," Wonder Woman said as she use her lasso of truth on him and a force field of both Invisible Woman and Green Lantern surrounded him.

"My name is Shinkohyo a demon immortal and this is my spiritual beast, Kokutenko," the demon answers.

"Shinkohyo?" Dr. Fate said. "I heard of you. The stories I heard about you is that you rarely take action merely watch events unfold."

"Yes that is true," Shinkohyo said. "I have watched the events of many worlds unfold before me. And I'm here to make things more interesting."

"How so?" Reed ask.

"For your answers you must find Choas Horse he'll tell you what you need to know," Shinkohyo said.

"And where is he?" John ask.

"Turn on the tv," Shinkohyo said.

Thing grabbed the remote and turned on the tv in the room and flip the channels till he got to one of the news stations. On the TV screen showed Choas Horse fighting against two foes somewhere in New York. One was a woman scantily clad in somekind of armor that left most of her body naked and the other a giant robot in the shape of a busty woman including a pair of breasts on the mecha. (2) And fighting along side with Choas Horse was that man with the chainsaw on his arm and the dwarf whose body was half dead.

"Are all of his villains hot babes?" Torch ask as he watches the action on TV mainly on how the scantily clan woman's breast would bounce up and down.

"At least we now know what happen to that Ash guy," She-Hulk said as he and his small friend Sam had slipped away during Jeffro and Squirrel Girl's fight.

"I wonder if he's looking for a partner," Flash said causing all of the women in the room to glare at him.

"Okay this is our chance," Superman said then turning to Shinkohyo. "As for... where did he go?"

"He's gone," Captain America said. "He must had escape while we had our heads turn."

"Forget about him lets get Choas Horse," Luke Cage said.

The heroes left the room with some of the others staying behind to be around when Jeffro decides to break free. They had a lot of questions and whoever this Choas Horse is has the answers they're looking for.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in Milwaukee -

The Great Laker's homebase, a old box factory was under attack as seven of the Rei sisters launched a surprise raid on the team of heroes who as far as they see are the only ones who could stop them. All od them had drawned out the heroes to separate locations so that they wouldn't be able to help each other. The news crews of the city were following the fights getting as close as they could to the action, getting all of it onto TV.

Dinah-Soar was facing off with a Rei with the number XI. She has bat like wings on her arms matching her in the sky and has a super sonic scream that cancels out Dinah-Soar's own sonic scream. While Dinah-Soar's scream only effected hearing, XI sonic attack could create sound waves that could break apart objects as she did with a car. The only thing that could stop her sonic attack was Dinah'Soar's own voice that canceled out the sound attack. They stood facing each other as they let out their sonic attacks seeing which of them would break first. XI eyes smiled as she saw Dinah-Soar was being puched back.

Mr. Immortal was busy ducking from behind a wall as he fires a blaster that he had picked up that one of the Cardgirls had dropped. His dance partner was XXXXVII, with the ability to control her bone growth, allowing her to use the bones as weapons. Regenerative healing factor, enhanced strength and agility. With she made great use out of as she created a sheet of rock hard bone armor all over her body, that prevented the blast of the blaster from really hurting her and was firing back as she launch bone spikes from her hands. XXXXVII grew a large double head bone axe on her left arm using it as a shield as she rushes at Mr. Immortal and her other arm became a bonespike covered club. Mr. Immortal fired the blaster trying to get through XXXXVII's armor and was met with her spike cover arm sending him falling backwards as deep stab wounds covered his chest. He look up only to see her standing on top of him swinging downwards with her club arm.

Big Bertha had her hands full as she fought with XIII. She can make her lower body into a snake's body, can move without making a sound, in snake form has natural body armor from her snake scales, and can spit out poison. Big Bertha was jumping around trying to crush XIII with her huge mass, but XIII was much faster and could go into small places that Big Bertha couldn't follow, which took them to an open pit. Avoiding Big Bertha's foot, XIII spat out prison into her eyes making the fattest heroine scream out in pain as she was blinded. Seeing her chance XIII wraps her long body around Big Bertha and started crushing, while the heroine grabbewd her upper body and did the same to her.

Doorman was popping in and out of the astral realm as he fought with XXXXVI who can transform into a ghost form and enter people's bodies controlling them, can shoot energy beams. Grappling with XXXXVI as they pop in and out of sight of the crowd watching the fight, they ended up popping into a shopping mall. Kicking XXXXVI away from him, Doorman grabbed a bat from the spot store and took a swing at XXXXVI. Seeing the bat coming she blasted Doorman sending him into a wall but went ghost before he hit, she ghosted and flew after him but was met with a surprise as the bat he had crshed into her stomach as she was ghosting through the wall. Grabbing hold of the bat XXXXVI fired a point blank blast into Doorman sending him crashing into a display case of mirrors, he tried to get back up only to be blasted again.

Flatman was whipping his arms around as he tried to grab onto XXXII who has bird like wings on her back and can fire energy beams from her eyes. His flat body made it hard for XXXII to hit him as he only had to turn sideways for her beams to shoot pass him. Flapping her wings XXXII avoids Flatman's arms which were hard to make out because they're so thin, she fired ice beams in a spiral that started wide but became smaller as it neared the center which was Flatman. Flatman tried to get out of the spiral but his arms got frozen along with his lower body. With him trap by her ice, XXXII flew down facing Flatman with her eyes glowing.

Grasshopper was busy jumping around the tall building area of the city as he exchange kicks with XXXXV. She has superhuman strength, agility, can stick to walls and leaping abilities, that matched Grasshopper's cybersuit. They jump from one spot to another lashing out lightning quick kicks at each other as they seem to float in midair. Grasshopper's scanners were buzzing as his readouts warn him of XXXXV's incoming kicks, each with the power to break rocks behind them. They broke apart leaping towards one of the tall buildings that lined the streets and when their feet connected to the side of the building they kicked at the wall springing themselves at each other again. XXXXV twisted herself in midair letting Grasshopper to pass by her and quickly grabs both of his arms, pulling them up as her feet were planted on his back. She brace herself as she brought both of her legs up and double kick Grasshopper's backside sending him flying downwards at high speed as she let go of his arms as she connected. Grasshopper scream as he fell onto a park car making a huge dent on the roof, he turns on his backside to see XXXXV flying downwards to finish him off.

On top of the box factory Squirrel Girl found herself depowered as she face off with XXXXVIII, she can disable superpowers and nullified all forms of energy, for an uncertain period of time. Squirrel Girl found herself on the other end of the stick as she lost her squirrel powers and had to fight against XXXXVIII who's three times stronger then she is. Her punchs weren't even hurting XXXXVIII who let's her get in close so that she could hit her in return. Squirrel Girl let out a uppercut into XXXXVIII's jaw who raise both of her arms into the air and slams them down onto her shoulders. As she was stun by the blow, XXXXVIII picks her up and throws her into the side railing of the roof top.

"Give it up you can't beat me," XXXXVIII said as she walks towards the depowered mutant.

"So what," Squirrel Girl said standing back up. "I know that me and the others are the bottom of the superheroes. Made fun of by everyone and only having Dr. Tannenbaum, the Yuletide Terroriest our arch-nemesis to fight once a year. But we still fight on and never back down." (3)

As if they could hear their teammate's words the other Great Laker's took action. Dinah-Soar let out a powerful sonic blast that overwhelmed XI's own attack sending her flying backwards and imbedded onto a wall, reaching her limit Dinah-Soar fell to her knees. Mr. Immortal grab hold of XXXXVII's spike covered arm not caring that the spikes pierce his hand and press his blaster right below her breast where her ribcage ended, pulling the trigger XXXXVII's eyes widen as the blaster powered through her armor and sent her falling backwards into a dead feint. Big Bertha with her face close to XIII opens her mouth and threwup all over her. XIII screamed with rage finding herself covered with fat, Big Bertha now skinny easily slip through the coils that had bind her. She grab onto XIII's upperbody and turn her skinny body fat again. XIII was took completely by surprise at the sudden increase of weight and was crush underneath Big Bertha's once again fat body. Doorman grabs hold of a mirror and use it as a shield to reflect the energy blast from XXXXVI, sending her own blast back at her. XXXXVI was knock backwards as her energy blast struck her face and into a smootie stand, she shook her head trying to regain her balance only to see Doorman ramming into her and into the smootie machine which by the shock of the crash fell right on top of her. Flatman broke his arms free still covered with ice and crush XXXII's body between the ice cover arms. Grasshopper brought his legs up and connected the bottom of his feet with XXXXV and using his full jumping power sent her flying and through several walls of buildings.

"Brave words," XXXXVIII said as she rans at Squirrel Girl.

Squirrel Girl ducks under XXXXVIII and let her body flip over on her as she raised up. Sending XXXXVIII falling into an open dumpster, the impact of her landing caused the lid to com crushing down on top of her head as she tried to get back up.

"Squirrel Girl are you okay," Flatman ask as he and the rest of the team cameback carrying the bodies of the Rei sisters they had beaten.

"Yeah I'm okay," burise and battered Squirrel Girl smiled at the rest of her teammates who were as beaten as she is.

"You did well," Asuka said as she appeared flying overhead. "But time to end it."

Portals open up all around the Great Lakers spilling out Rei sisters. The Great Lakers look around as they were surrounded by the rei sisters all with a super power and ready to fight. While they on the other hand were in no shape to fight, not after they had to fight the seven sisters that were sent to beat them. All in all counting Asuka were forty-two sisters who had joined their seven other sisters.

"This is hardly fair," Doorman said as he saw the horde of Rei's.

"The other heroes didn't had to fight this many," Grasshopper said.

"That's because the other heroes didn't cause us as much of a problem compared to you Great Lakers," Rei 00 said.

"Well that's something," Big Bertha said.

"Don't worry," Mr. Immortal said. "We can take them."

"You know you're right," Squirrel Girl said as she grabs a pipe.

"Let's show them what we're made out of!" Flatman said as he and the others charge at the horde of Rei sisters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Canda -

A spring of bloody killings took place all in a single night, the people killed in the single bloody night were part of Weapon X in some way or another. That were plainly written out as the walls of their homes were all written in blood, all saying the samething 'Weapon X, Neverland'. The one who did the task left no one alive in the homes of the Weapon X members, husbands, wives, children, and the old were all founded dead. Some were stuff into overs, others cut apart one piece at a time and left to bleed to death, skinned alive and hanged a foot off the ground so that they'll be able to see how close they were from being saved. All of them suffered, inflicted with horrible wounds and mutilations, horrible suffering that they had never knew before their lives were ended by the killer.

All of the killings were part of a bloody ritual of some kind as they were so much alike for most of them. Some had their amputated limbs covered with sharp objects, their bodies deformed and modified to intensify their pain and suffering. There was also chemical and bacteriological weapons used to intensify their agony and increase the quality of their deaths. Their bodies covered with pustules of toxic amd one of their arms replaced with a metal hook. Some had their skin peeled off their backs and sections ripped from their backbones to turn them into sinister wings. To help lighten them the killer had gotten rid of anything unecessary, like their guts, bones, etc.

They were the lucky ones. Others that weren't were still alive when they were found.

Torment stared at the last house she had came out of on her list. The police were already wheeling out the bodies of the family that were inside. She had sought out revenge on those people who killed the souls she had asorbed. It didn't make her feel better or lessen her suffering, she was always empty inside with nothing but suffering to look forward to. She would always be tormented by the soul's memories that are inside of her never letting her a moment of peace. She became a monster and hatred herself for what she had done and became. And she will make everyone feel what she feels, so that she wouldn't be alone anymore in the darkness of her suffering.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Ranma falls into the hands of the superheroes.

Author's Notes –

1 – Thanks to Spaceman for giving me Dr. Fate's wifes name.

2 - Think of the female type robots of Godannar.

3 - Dr. Tannenbaum is the only villain that makes his evil doings in the midwest who attacks every X-mas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	79. The Big Girls

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 69 – The Big Girls

Ranma duck behind a dumpster as the energy blaster was fired at him from the giant robot that looks like a very busty woman. The robot along with in built weapons carried a energy blaster, combine with its speed and size made it a real fighting machine. Popping up from behind the metal can he fired his own blaster at the robot but caused little damage to it as a force field protected it. It was like fighting Brute Hat all over again as he flew into the air on his magic cloud and fired off one energy attack after another at the sexy female robot.

"So this is what you have to deal with?" Ash ask as he swings his chainsaw arm at the woman wearing almost nothing at all armor. Standing at 6'6" with a muscular body and a supermodel figure, the woman was lightly covered with metal armor that left the rest of her body bare for all to see. Ash wouldn't have minded that but every part of the woman's body was a weapon as the armor on any part of her body would form into a blade at any moment.

"Pretty much," Ranma said as he took off into the air to avoid the robot's foot.

"Are they always like this?" Sam ask as he throws energy balls at the woman he and Ash are trying to stop, with little effect.

"Either they're trying to kill me for some reason or beat me so I'll marry them is what always happens for me," Ranma said blasting the robots face trying to damage the eyes. The robot arm came around and knocks Ranma off of his ride and taking his helmet off as he landed on a rooftop. He sprang to his feet and continue to firer as the robot tried to grab him as he hopped from one rooftop to another.

"I usually have to fight deadites and stop the evil of the Necronomicon," Ash said firering his shotgun at the woman as she uses her arm blades to block his pellets.

"That's not going to stop me," the woman said as she leaps at Ash.

"Try this," Ash said kicking Sam into the air and slamming into the woman, sending both of them falling.

"Get off of me," the woman shouted as she tries to shake Sam off of her as he wraps his arms and legs around the back of her head.

"Hey lady," Ash said as he points his Bomb-Lance gun at her. "Try this on for size."

The bomb-lance flew through the air flying right at the woman as Sam holds her steady. Before the lance struck she grabs the lance out of the air. "Nice try."

"So long girl," Sam shouts jumping off of her head.

"What?" she managed to say before the lance blows up in her face.

"Groovy," Ash said then blinks as he sees her still standing. "Oh... come on what does it take to keep you down."

"More then what you got," the woman said. Then she was side blasted by a energy beam.

"Don't worry the Power Pack are here," a little blonde hair girl said as she, her older sister and two older brothers appeared. Dressed in a yellow body suit with a starburst on the chest and wearing silver boots. Her stomach is giving off a bit of smoke from where she had just fired off a large ball of energy to take down the woman.

"Mayumi," the woman shouted at the giant robot. "We're out of here."

"Right Mana," the woman inside the robot said as she and Mayumi teleported away.

"They ran away," Jack shouted. "This means we're finally getting some spotlight in the superhero world."

"I don't think they ran because of you kids," Ash said looking at something behind the four kids.

"What?" Jack ask as he and his slibings look around and sees standing behind them most of the adult heroes they know of both worlds.

"Those this mean didn't ran because of us?" Katie ask.

"Don't worry about it," Wonder Woman said smiling at the small Jr. hero. "You're still developing into heroes."

"One day we're be as develop as you," Katie said, causing all of the people around her to give her a strange look.

"BAA HAHA," Sam and Ash started laughing, causing Wonder Woman to cover her chest with her arms blushing slightly.

"What's so funny?" Katie ask looking at the adults and her slibings for an answer who all looked away from her questioning face.

"So full of questions," Ranma said as he steps into the sights of the heroes revealing his face for the first time as he lost the helmet MadHat had given him to wear.

The heroes of both worlds stared at the handsome dark hair man. Many thoughts ran through their minds but in most of the women's minds came one thought. And it was given voiced by Supergirl and Wonder Girl. "What a HUNK."

"Not this again," Ranma said as he walks over to the heroes.

"Hi," Katie greeted him.

"Hi youself," Ranma said patting her on her head. "My youngest daughter is about your age."

"What?" Supergirl and Wonder Girl said as the hearts around them and many other of the heronies popped.

"That's right, I'm a father," Ranma said looking at the superheroes. "Now what can I do for you?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Avengers HQ -

Ranma found himself seat in the living room of the Avenger's manor with a horde of superheroes. But he wasn't alone as both Ash and Sam had came along for the ride. He was tied to the chair thanks to the lasso of truth of Wonder Woman's.

"So this is what it's like in here," Ash said looking over the place. "Last time, I came here the red witch sent me into a pond."

"I what?" Wanda ask.

"And you were just trying to help," Sam ask remembering the stroy Ash had told him about his time in the superhero world.

"Yeah," Ash said. "They didn't listen and the next thing I knew all of them became flesh eating zombies. I barely got out of there before they ate everyone."

"What we did?" Captain America ask.

"Yup all of the heroes became zombies and ate or turn everyone into one of them," Ash said. "And now I'm back in a superhero world with some cast that I know and some I don't. So what going on this time? I'm sure that I didn't get sent here for no reason."

"That's why he's here," Batman said never taking his eyes off of Ranma. "I'll right Choas Horse tell us why you're here."

"I'm trying to get back home that's what," Ranma said.

Batman glared at him. "It can't be that simple."

"Of course it is," Ranma said. "While in my homeworld I was banished by a spell and sent to another world. I have been going from one world to the next trying to get back to mine. Along the way I ran into a few people that have been following me ever since trying to get me for one reason or another. Those women from Wonderland have been following me because they can't take no for an answer. Jeffro I met in one world and have been running into him every now and then. As for Faceless I killed him but somehow he managed to escape from the underworld. And speaking of which when I came here I found myself in Hades so I fought my way out."

"So why did you ran away from us then?" Wonder Woman ask.

"Because I didn't want to fight any Amazon and end up having to marry her because of the law that says that any man that defeats an Amazon the Amazon must marry him," Ranma explains causing many in the room to blink and cast a look at the two Amazons in the room.

"I don't remember that rule," Wonder Girl said looking to her older sister.

"Well?" Superman ask wanting to know as well as many others in the room as well.

"We Amazons did have that law before we made our home on the island but since then its been in disuse since no men are allowed on the island," Wonder Woman explains.

"That's good to hear," Ranma said.

"What about MadHat?" Batman ask.

"He's been my guide from one world to another sometimes being helpful and other times not," Ranma said. "He's the one who sends me from one world to another. He can sent me back home but he just says that I'm not ready yet and sends me to places that he says need some help from me, so that I can get stronger."

"To get stronger?" Batman ask.

"Yes the reason why, I was banished because, I was fighting against a warlord of my world calling himself Anarcy. MadHat said that, I'm not ready yet to face him in my current state and has been sending to places so that, I'll fight and get stronger. From what I know of MadHat combining your two worlds together is something that he would do," Ranma said.

"All of this just to make you stronger?" Flash ask.

"Well every world that, I have been to has always become better afterwords," Ranma said. "You can't tell me that seeing what a different Earth is like from your own hasn't help change people's minds and ways of doing things."

"That's true," Supergirl said causing a few in the room to nod their heads. Ever since the joining of the two Earth's people of both sides saw what things could be like for them if a different path had been taken. The heroes learned how the other heroes of the other world stood for Justic, the JL taking a more hands on of doing things and and the Avengers in not becoming like God's to non powered people but letting themselves to pick out their own paths.

"But that still doesn't explain why MadHat merged our worlds together or why you're here," Batman said.

"All that I know is that for some reason he did so maybe for the fun for it or that something was coming that one world couldn't handle by themselves. There's no telling with MadHat. But from what I know of him for him to do all of this, it's going to be something big," Ranma said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the army testing sites -

A figure of a woman stood at the remains of a bomb test site, clanned in brown rags covered with chains, she has forgoten her own name only calling herself what she is, Torment. Torment walk through the almost endless barren desert, the radiation from the bombs tested made almost all life unable to grow or live in this land. The radiation of the site didn't bother her as her body has been decarbonized, removing any trace of organic material, and cybernetically augmented, along with magic. As a result, she is very nearly indestructible. And given the fact that she gains power through rage and hate from her surroundings she couldn't die until there's nothing left to feed her.

Along with her was a masive machine that was part metal and part organic. It stood between seven and eight feet tall, humanoid, its shoulders impossibly broad, its robotic arms longer than they should have been. Only its hands and head are visible, the rest of its strangely proportioned body clothed in black except for what appeared to be tentacles. Slightly pulsing ropes of flesh mixed with metal that is only half tucked under its collar, their points of origin unseen. Its hairless skin is the color and texture of badly healed scar tissue, clash with the shiny metal that made up its body. The head of the cyborg was a solid metal dome that had sensers built all over it allowing for it to be able to see everything around it at all times and because of the lack of eyes or mouth on the head anyone facing the cyborg wouldn't know if it was looking at them or now. The living brain inside the body of flesh and metal easily controled the computers and systems that maintain its new body with ease as the mind inside the body was that of a mind who's race were Lords of Time itself.

Morbius was a renegade Time Lord from Gallifrey. He had been a member of the High Council of Time Lords, and attempted to move the Time Lords' policy towards the rest of the universe from observation to conquest. When the Time Lords rejected him, he formed an army of his own. He promised his followers the secrets of time travel and immortality. Morbius was eventually defeated and executed by his fellow Time Lords for his crimes. However, his brain survived. The remaining organ was taken away by the fanatical scientist Solon, who was planning the resurrection of Morbius.

The Fourth Doctor and Sarah found Morbius in Solon's castle on the planet Karn. Solon had built a freakish Frankenstein's monster body from parts of crashed space travellers (including the arm of Solon's assistant Condo) and planned to place Morbius's brain in it. Solon drugged the Doctor, intending to use his head for Morbius's brain, but insisted that it would be "no crude butchery."

Sarah foiled Solon's original plan, but he had an alternative container for Morbius' brain — a large glass bowl with two eyestalks. Although he disapproved of using this, claiming it suffered from buildups of static electricity, Morbius insisted. Solon attached this to the patchwork body, and this time round, the plan worked. However, during the operation, Morbius' brain was knocked to the floor when Condo went into a fury at seeing his missing arm attached to the body, apparently causing Morbius further brain damage.

The ghoulishly resurrected Morbius fought the Doctor in a series of violent encounters. Their final confrontation was a dangerous Time Lord mental contest called "mind-bending". Although Morbius nearly won the confrontation, sending the Doctor into a coma, the strain caused his artificial braincase to overload, burning out his brain and leaving his body a berserk monster. The Sisterhood of Karn, longtime opponents of Morbius, chased the monster to a clifftop, from which he fell, apparently fatally. The Sisterhood then used the Elixir of Life (a substance of which they were guardians) to revive the Doctor.

But he survived the fall but was helpless, until a vistior from another universe came to his aid. Restoring his brain back to normal, the man who saved him placed him inside of a new body. Then he sent him into this world to help Torment in taking care of a problem, afterwords Morbius would be free to do as he will. Morbius wanted revenge against the Doctor but knew that he mustn't let himself be caught off guard as he was before. Besides as he thinks about it the Doctor always has the habit of beingin the right place at the right time to foul any wrong doing, but here in this universe there aren't any Time Lords. Once he has taken care of the target he'll be able to begin his quest in conquering this universe. And with all of the high level of technology of the combine earths to be used he'll be able to build an army of robots and recreate a time machine.

"He's here," Torment said stepping on the edge of the blast site.

"Yes," Morbius said as his right arm transforms into a scanner and began scanning for any trace amounts of the Maestro. The Maestro is a version of the Hulk from an alternate future timeline, approximately a hundred years into the future, combining Banner's intelligence with the Hulk's more malevolent aspects. After a nuclear war kills almost all of Earth's superhumans and brings the world to the brink of extinction, the Maestro seizes control.

Gray haired and balding, the Maestro is clearly older than the Hulk, but is also significantly stronger due to the radiation he has absorbed since the war. He rules the city of Dystopia, built to his own designs and protected by radiation shielding. Brutal soldiers with hi-tech equipment keep the "peace" and impose the Maestro's iron will. The Maestro himself dwells in a grand palace, where a Bacchanalian atmosphere reigns. Other gamma-irradiated beings, She-Hulk (now calling herself "Shulk") and the Abomination, survived the war and seem to have conquered other areas of the world. Not long after the war, an elderly Rick Jones encounters the reality-hopping mutant Proteus, who has possessed the body of an alternate reality Hulk from the year 2099. Proteus intends to discard his current body and possess the Maestro. Jones, unaware of his plan, provides a weapon created by the X-Man Forge, which might be able to kill Maestro. However, the plan fails when the Maestro is warned by the Exiles, who are pursuing Proteus. Proteus possesses a new host and flees to another world, breaking the Maestro's neck during his escape.

Years later the Maestro, fully recovered from his injury, encounters a time-traveling Genis-Vell and Spider-Man 2099. Manipulated by the supervillain Thanatos, the three battle - but Captain Marvel and Spider-Man eventually return to their own time, with no consequence for the Maestro.

Acquiring Doctor Doom's time machine, the rebels opposing the Maestro (led by Rick Jones) eventually decide to bring the Hulk forward from the past, hoping that he can defeat the Maestro. The Hulk agrees to help them and confronts the Maestro, but loses due to the Maestro's greater experience, power, willingness to endanger bystanders, and his ability to predict the Hulk's moves in combat. The Maestro breaks Hulk's neck to immobilize him, then tries to persuade the incapacitated Hulk that he should side with his future self, telling him that nothing will change when he returns home and he will still be persecuted.

After the Hulk's recovery, the two clash once more; but despite the Hulk's best efforts, the Maestro is still far too powerful for him. At the last minute, the Maestro is defeated by the use of Doom's time machine, and sent back to the time and place that the Hulk was created: ground zero during the testing of the atomic Gamma Bomb, the only bomb that the Hulk knew the ground zero location of. Appearing next to the bomb itself, Maestro is seemingly killed in the same moment that creates the Hulk, but some part of his consciousness still remains, tied to the skeletal fragments at the Gamma Bomb site.

"There he is," Morbius said as a beam collected the skeleton fragments of Maestro. "Once we get back to base I'll bring him back to life."

"That only leaves Doomsday to be free," Torment said.

"It's a simple matter for me to open a portal into the phamtom zone," Morbius said as opening sub-space pockets was something that any Time Child knows how to do.

"Good," Torment said.

"Have you brought those people back to life?" Morbius ask.

"They're already slaves to my will now," Torment said. "I have already having them collect more bodies to convert. With all of these heroes running around we're going to have to thin out their ranks first or gather an army to kill them first."

"I already have an army in mind," Morbius said as there was an army just waiting to be releashed from their prison.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Punisher War Journal -

The Quaker State Irregulars, these throwbacks haven't embraced any cultural changes in the last fifty years, rumor has it they still refuse to acknowledge Alaska and Hawaii as US states. Easily recoognized by their mismatched wardrobe of farm gear and army,navy surplus. They carry a variety of aging weapons that only an idiot would actually try to fire, unfortunately, they're all idiots. Ranks in the militia seem to be assigned by weight.

Thin Militiaman these are usually the oldest and weakest members of the militia, but they're spry for their age and usually carrying some kind of musket.

Medium Militiaman slighty younger and thicker, some of them have actually seen combat in some wars. As with all members of the militia, they're armed and dangerous.

Jumbo Militiaman big mountain size men, big enough to eat a side of bacon in a sitting. They're the ones who carry the heaviest weapons, from machine guns to rocket launchers.

I learned of their plan on attacking a mutant rights rally that's going to take place in three days. Ever since the two worlds joined together the people from the world of the JL have been major suporters in the mutants rights as unlike my world they pretty much don't hate anyone that's different from they are. And with the help of the JL the mutant hate groups have been largely been subpress. But some prombles like the Quaker State Irregulars need to be handle by people like me.

But when I got into the complex of old buildings and farm houses, I found that I was the only one alive. The members of the Quaker State Irregulars along with their families who came here to support their leader Otis Monday. Bodies laid everywhere, the old, the young, adults of both sexes and children. Looks as if they were all in the center of the farm in front of the stand where Otis Monday was standing giving his speech when the attack came. From the looks of things the attackers had the crowd surrounded as the mass of bodies were all in a large grouping in a circle as the men with weapons tried to fight back.

Looking closer at the bodies, I saw that most of the bodies where largely intact but all were killed by a bladed weapon of somekind. From the looks of things once the menfolk were dealt with the people that were left were killed in somekind of ritual as they were still alive as they were being skinned. The blood is still wet so it's little more then an hour since the killing. I've seen alot of killings in my time but never anything like this before, and that is saying something.

A hiss brought me back to the real world and turned around in time to see...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Gotham City -

Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin, with the older two driving the batmoblie and the younger riding his bike were hot on trail of the tank that had crashed into Wayne Tech and stolen some files and blueprints. The tank was massive and fast for its sizes, the GPD couldn't stop it as they were way too out gunned by the giant war machine. (1) The police cars that went after the tank either got their tires blown from the spikes the tank dropped or flung by the two arms that the tank had built in on the sides.

"Any idea how we're going to stop that thing?" Robin ask Nightwing and Batgirl. They had chased the tanks into the country side outside of the city at this point as they could barely keep up.

"No but it's going to lead us to wherever that tank calls home," Batgirl said.

"Hey the back of the tank is opening," Nightwing said as a hatch opens at the rear of the tank.

"No it can't be," Batgirl said as she sees a figure she thought she wouldn't ever see again.

"It's Freeze," Nightwing said.

"And he has a new suit," Robin adds. (2)

Freeze shot his arms forward and formed a wall of ice in front of the heroes.

"WATCH OUT!" Batgirl shouted at Nightwing as he tries to stop the car only for it to hit the wall and fly off the road, then everything went dark.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes again was the helmet covered face of Robin. "Batgirl are you okay?" Robin said as he shakes her awake.

"What happen?" Batgirl ask finding herself out of the car, with Robin standing over her after he had pulled the two out of the car.

"Well the car is wreck for one," Nightwing said pointing to upside down car.

"You think Bat's going to be mad about this?" Robin ask.

"Well, well what do we have here," a woman's voice said getting their attentions.

Standing on a dirt path was a very attractive woman wearing black wraparound sunglasses and a skintight black dress that hugged her well-endowed chest, that struck out even more thanks to the small red jacket she wore. She's carrying a large metal cross on her back with hand holds builts all over it allowing her to be able to get a grip on it from any angle. (3) With her is a blonde woman wearing a black driver's suit underneath a white lab coat. She was as well built as her friend, but didn't carry any visible weapons on her person.

"So these are the hero types that have been giving the girls a hard time," the blonde said.

"Girls?" Robin ask. "Do you mean the Rei sisters?"

"That's right things were going a bit slow so we decided to give them a hand," the dark hair one said. "We even got some help from your old friend, Freeze. After we put him back together."

"Then you're coming with us then," Nightwing said as he helps Batgirl to her feet.

"You heroes couldn't handle a bunch of little girls," the blonde woman said with a grin.

"How do you think you're going to be able to handle the big girls," the dark hair woman said smiling at the three youngests.

The two women walked towards Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin at a slow pace. Robin was about to charge at them but was stop by Nightwing as he put his arm across his chest to stop him from charging.

The blonde in the white lab coat smiled as she saw them preparing to attack. She gestured with her right arm and suddenly the earth underneath Nightwing shot up and a massive pillar of earth mared the landscape. Nightwing shook off the surprise hit of the earth that had struck him, he looked up as a second pillar was raise into the air with the two women standing on top of it.

The woman with the massive cross leaped down with the bottom half of the cross firing an energy blast from a hidden gun. Unable to dodge, the blast struck Nightwing making him fall to his knees as he was repeated struck by several shots. Batgirl gritted her teeth in anger and took after the purple haired woman. In the background a third pillar of earth rose into the sky. The blonde watched the action below her and smiled as she raised her hand towards the grove of trees, the leaves on the trees suddenly began to shake before they were rip from the trees from a pillar of wind that suddenly sprang forth taking the leaves from the trees.

Batgirl leaped towards the purple hair woman as she attacked with two baterrangs in hand. The woman used the metal cross to block both of her attacks as she gracefully leaped backwards, a move that surprised Batgirl since the purple haired woman was still carrying the big and heavy cross.

Nightwing recovered from the energy blasts and joined Batgirl as he threw a disk bomb at the woman. However, she jump out of the range of the blast. Hearing a noise above him Nightwing saw a column of leaves flying towards them, both of them took off running as the purple hair woman leaped onto the column of leaves and did a strafing runs as she fired energy blasts from her cross weapon.

Suddenly the woman jumped off and fired at Batgirl as the column of leaves tried took a new objective of trying to crush her. She leaped over the leaves and jump at the woman with baterranges in hand. The woman blocked her strikes with her cross. The woman in retaliation, used the heavier of two weapons and struck Batgirl as she tried to block with her baterranges, the attack sent her flying backwards. Nightwing threw another disk bomb at the woman who jumped into the air and back onto the flying column of leaves. The leaves took the woman skywards as Batgirl followed by jumping onto the pillars of earth. The leaves suddenly swung downwards cutting into the earth beneath Batgirl sending her falling. Nightwing down below, watched in horror as Batgirl fell battering down the side of the pillar, she gritted her teeth as she dug her remaining baterrang into the pillar, cutting into the pillar as she tried to stop herself from falling. Sudenly section of pillar she was sliding down, gave away and Batgirl found herself staring at a huge piece of earth as it fell with her.

Nightwing stared upwards his mind was trying to think of a plan, when suddenly the ground under him broke as a column of leaves burst out of the ground sent him skywards.

Batgirl as she fell managed to get away from the rock by kicking away from it, stopping the rock from falling on her, but she was still falling. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Robin ran to her side as she slowly picked herself off the ground. She panted in pain as she threw a disk bomb at the column of leaves that was attacking Nightwing, unfortunately the blast sent him flying. The blonde smiled as she watched him fall onto the pillar she's standing on.

Batgirl fell onto her hands and knees trying to recover from her fall. Robin narrowed his eyes in anger and took off towards Nightwing in an effort to help. Nightwing found himself in front of the blonde, he jumped to his feet and ran at the woman. The blonde smiled and pulled out a sword that looks similar to a key, she preformed a warning slashed at Nightwing making him back off, then slammed her free hand into his left arm powered by magic sending him flying backwards. Nightwing managed to remain on his feet but stared down at his arm as ice incased it and was spreading. The blonde smiled at him and pointed her sword at him as Robin appeared behind her, rushing her with his bo staff ready to strike. She disappeared as Robin swung his staff, and Robin suddenly found himself lifted into the air as he was being held by the back of his head by the blonde woman with a firm hold on his helmet. Nightwing took a step to save Robin but the column of leaves burst out of the ground again sending him falling downward, the woman smiled as her partner appeared besides her, the blond was still holding the struggling form of Robin in her powerful grip causing his helmet start to crack. Nightwing tried to break free from the leaves but they kept flying downward taking him striaght into the ground far below while continuing slaming into him at high speed.

Batgirl got back onto her feet to see the blonde woman holding Robin on top of the tallest pillar of earth, their eyes made contact as Robin's eyes pleaded for help. Robin's body suddenly burst with energy as the blonde woman used an ice spell at point blank range, incasing his body in ice. Then she let him drop down from the pillar, the ice block skitdaddled along the sides, breaking a small piece of ice each time As he neared the ground, Batgirl sprinted and caught him before he crashed into the ground . She stared into his frozen face his helmet broken off during the fall as ice surrounded it.

The blonde woman raised her sword key into the air glowing with power and shot a beam into the clouded sky. Suddenly a bright glowing hole appeared. Batgirl holding onto Robin's cold form stared upwards in shock. The hole in the sky took the form of a heart, the blonde woman smiled as she looks upwards. A giant form of a purple and green robot came floating out of the hole feet first with glowing red skeleton wings coming from its back. Nightwing breathed heavily from the crater he was in as he stared at the massive robot, a demon with wings.

"Welcome back Yui," the blonde woman said as she and her friend stared upwards to the giant robot with the soul of a woman inside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – Shinji's mother comes a calling and the fate of the Great Lakers comes up next.

Author's Notes –

1 - The tank is like the Bat-Tank of Batman: The Dark Knight Returns by Frank Miller.

2 – The suit the Freeze wore in Batman Beyond.

3 - The giant cross that she carries comes in two modes - Version 1 holds 12 pistols (across arms of the cross), while Version 2 houses a giant machine gun (long part of the cross) and a rocket launcher in the top, with the ammunition being stored in the arms of the cross (an alternate opinion is simply that one of the horizontal arms holds ammo for the machine gun and rocket launcher while the other holds six pistols). The trigger for the Version 2 is a skull shaped symbol in the center of the cross. As can be expected, the weapon/case is very heavy, and only super strong people can carry it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	80. The Blue Blade Show

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 70 – The Blue Blade Show

Little is known about the origin of the Blue Blade. Although he has no powers, he still fought alongside the Invaders and many other heroes against the Nazis. He is described as "Errol Flynn turned up to eleven" and the guy who is "definitely wearing eye-liner." The Phantom Reporter describes him as "Roy Chambers, the Blue Blade. Or as he liked to announce it, THE BLUUUUUUEEE BLAAAAAADE! He thought he was the next Errol Flynn. Destined to see his name in neon letters Fifty feet high. He was a drunk and a loser and nobody liked him."

He was among the twelve heroes who entered a Nazi base and was trapped and put into suspended animation. However, after the defeat of Hitler, he and the others weren't discovered until August 2, 2008, 60 years later. The US Government woke them and tried to conceal the fact that they had been asleep for decades, going so far as to mock up newspapers and buildings to give the impression that only a few days had passed. The Phantom Reporter noticed discrepancies, however, and government officials came clean with the truth. The Blue Blade immediately jumps to the conclusion that they are "famous! Excellent! All in the papers! We'll probably get our own radio show!"

However, when he attempts to cash in on his experiences and make a career in showbiz, he only manages to create a vintage-style cabaret show in which he does stand-up comedy with the help of a few showgirls, the Bladettes. The cabaret is a flop, too outdated for the modern television audience.

Hoping to revitalize his show, he tries to convince Rockman to join in his endeavor. Upon his refusal (in fact the unbalanced and mourning Rockman refuses even to answer), he contemplates the reactivation of the robot Electro. He finally approaches Miss Zogolowski, the last heir of Philo Zog's fortune and patents, proposing her to use Electro in the show business, in exchange for the money she needs to sue the U.S. Government and reclaim its possession.

Currently he's busy following a lead he had overheard while looking for something that would make his show a hit with the new generation. After getting a couple of camera pods from the clown who gave him the information and getting the TV station to board cast the fee after he had brought air time, he was ready to show the new generation what he was made of. The information he was given took him to a small mining town that had been abandon after the mine went dry. Knowing that he would need some help he had put out an ad on the newspapers about help wanted of super types. He only gotten five supers to sign up for the offer mostly because of the money that was offered for their services.

Martin Blank born a mutant with an apelike build and agility known as, The Gibbon later joins a circus where he does well as an acrobat. He was joined by his wife, Princess Python (Zelda DuBois) most notably as a member of the Circus of Crime. She has no superhuman abilities, but rather relies on her snake charming skills and her 25-foot pet rock python snake. They met after Silt-Man Zelda's last husband was killed by the Punisher. Gibbon talked Zelda into this because of money problems back home.

Antonio Rodriguez better known as the Armadillo was born in San Antonio, Texas. He was given superhuman strength and durability by Dr. Karl Malus. This process bonded his costume to his body giving him a freakish appearance, causing him to resemble a humanoid armadillo. The Armadillo's original motivation during his criminal career was to get enough money to be able to pay a doctor to discover a way to cure his girlfriend, Maria, of an unspecified terminal illness. When she was cured from her treatment, Maria abandoned him because of his appearance. Since that time his motive has been to secure enough money to pay the Power Broker or some other scientist to reverse the process which transformed him. Which is why he's there.

Captain Cold who is one of the JL Flash's villains. Captain Cold's primary weapon is his cold-gun, which can project intense cold and condense large quantities of water from the air as ice. His personality emphasizes his blue-collar, middle-age approach to being a costumed villain: he moans about his wife nagging him for the mortgage payment, and he drinks milk to ease the pain of an ulcer. Which is why he signed up.

And the last member of the team was a fellow hero. Eugene Patillo was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of Vincent Patillo, the minor Daredevil supervillain Leap-Frog. After several defeats by Daredevil, Iron Man, and Spider-Man, which eventually landed him in jail, Vincent had decided to retire and go straight. His son, Eugene, donned his father's costume as Fabulous Frog-Man in an attempt to be a crime-fighter to clear his father's name. However, his crime-fighting career became essentially a joke. His two major enemy villains are the White Rabbit, a villainess inspired by the Alice in Wonderland character, and the Walrus, a dimwitted character who essentially had the proportionate abilities of a walrus (tough skin and super-strength, though well below Spider-Man's class). Frog-Man had a tendency to capture villains simply by dumb luck. Eugene's inability to fully pilot his automated Frog-Man costume caused him to wildly bounce around, scoring sure wins against villains by crashing into them. This questionable method of fighting supervillains accounts for his luck in dealing with the Yellow Claw and Speed Demon. (It should be noted that Captain America assisted in the battle against the Claw.) Both villains were later contacted by the White Rabbit with proposals for an alliance against him. She later complained to Walrus that both men laughed her off as soon as they heard her codename. He also participated, along with Spider-Kid and The Toad, in a short-lived super-team called the Misfits. Vincent Patilio was very proud of his son, yet at the same time very worried about him risking his life. He even prevented his son from joining the Defenders. Considering his son's luck, Vincent shouldn't have to worry too much about anything too bad.

"You're sure about this?" Captain Cold ask as he winders why he signed up for this even if it pays the bills.

"This mine seems empty to me," Frog-Man said.

"Of course of, I am," Blue Blade said leading his team down the abandon mine shaft, which ended in a cave in dead end.

"So much for that," Princess Python said taking a glance at the camera pod's things that Blue Blade had brought along.

"If this is a dead end then why do, I hear someone talking," Blue Blade said causing the others to shut up and listen as the voice of someone talking could be heard behind the rubble. "Armadillo would you mind."

"Sure," Armadillo said as he uses his claws to dig out the tunnel, that reveals that the mine tunnel made a right turn.

Blue Blade walk slowly towards the corner and stop taking a peak to what was ahead of them. around the corner was a long tunnel that ended to a metal door. And from the look of the door it was one of the modern ones he has seen ever since waking up in this new world. The door was open slightly and voices of a woman could be heard beyond it.

"Follow me," Blue Blade said as he leads his team to the door.

Inside the door was a huge underground hanger, what look like robots were busy moving crates or doing labor from repairs to cleaning. The robots were spider like four legs to for support and four arms to do the labors. Blue Blade's group found themselves on a railing walkway that overlooks most of the hanger and were staring at the giant purple robot that stood at one corner of the hanger. The woman's voice that they heard was coming from, and standing on a walkway at the level of the robot's head were three women. A blonde wearing a lab coat, a dark hair woman wearing a red jacket and a short brown hair woman wearing a tan uniform.

"How much longer?" the robot ask the women in front of her.

"Not much longer, Yui as soon as we gather all of the parts that we need we can make the change," the blonde said.

"We already got the blueprints from Gotham to see if any improvements can be made on ours that they came up with in this world," the brown hair woman said. "As soon as the girls get back here we can begin getting the other parts we need."

"I want to be able to hold Shinji again without fearing of crushing him," the robot said as it powers down.

"Speaking of which how are they doing?" the brown hair woman ask the other two.

"They're still have their hands full with the Great Laker's. They're proving to be much harder to deal with then the other heroes," the woman in the red jacket said. "I still can't believe that almost all of them have to be there just to take that team on."

"Once they came back, I'll upgrade them to be able to handle them in the future," the woman in the lab coat said.

"Good and we can add some more stuff to the collection," the woman in the red jacket said.

"And to make sure you don't get lost anymore we have put up signs for you," the lab coat woman said.

"Hey just because I have a hard time finding my way around doesn't mean I need signs," the red jack woman said.

"Sure you don't," the brown hair woman said as she and the lab coat woman walked away.

"Hey come back here," the red jacket woman said following them through a doorway.

"We should get out of here," Gibbon said. "This is the Rei sister's base."

"No this is the prefect time to find out as much as we can before they come back," Blue Blade said. "You heard that they said that the girls are busy with the Great Laker's and from what I have seen they'll be able to hold them off long enough for either help to come or keep them busy long enough for us to find out their plans."

"And how are we going to find a computer room in this place?" Python ask.

"Look at the signs," Blue Blade said pointing to the signs posted on the wall that pointed in what way to go to what room, and one of the signs said 'Control Room'.

"Wow that woman must really have a hard time finding her way around here," Armadillo said.

"We better hurry before anyone knows that we're here," urged Frog-Man.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Avengers HQ -

While the heroes of two worlds were busy questioning Ranma, Ash was flipping through the channels as he sat in the living room of the manor. He and Sam were thrown out of the room the heroes were in after they got on the wrong side of the female members of the group, which Hawk-Girl smash open Sam's head since everyone now knows that Sam once killed would just come back to life. A flash of light appeared and Catwoman appeared holding her daughter, Kittybat in her arms.

"Hi," Sam greeted them.

"If you're looking for your husband he's downstairs with the other heroes," Ash said.

"Thanks," Catwoman said as she carefully sets down Kittybat on the couch Ash and Sam are sitting on. "Would you mind watching her?"

"Sure," Ash said glancing at the sleeping young hero. He had to admit she's cute.

"I love kids," Sam said.

"Good just make sure you don't wake her," Cateoman said. She kissed her daughter on her forehead before leaving the room.

"I can't believe this," Ash said still flipping the channels, this has cable and there's still nothing to watch.

"Hey wait go back," Sam said spotting something.

"What?" Ash said flipping back.

"There," Sam said stopping Ash as he stops on a station.

"What in the world?" Ash said staring at the screen. "Sam stay here with Kitty, I'll tell the others about this."

"Right," Sam said as Ash ran out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs -

"You mean the reason why, I was stop cold was because, Jeffro's gear have anit-magic effects on them?" Juggernaut ask Ranma.

"Yes, all of his weapons and armor are protected by anit-magic runes that not only make them all but unbreakable but also causes anything magical in nature to be nullifly," Ranma explains.

"But that doesn't explains where his gear came from," Batman said.

"He got them from his mistress, TopHat," Ranma said.

"TopHat," Thor said eyes widening. "He's a servant of TopHat."

"Who's TopHat?" Ms. Marvel ask.

"She's the older sister of MadHat," Ranma said. "She's the second oldest of the Hat's and is a master of order and mind games. She's a master planner coming up with plans in seconds and thinking ten steps ahead. As she likes to be known that the only thing that surpasses her beauty is her mind as she says, 'If you don't have a mind to go with a perfect body then why bother'. I fought her already and barely beat her."

"The only thing surpassing her beauty is her mind?" Vixen said crossing her arms and sharing a glance at her fellow women in the room. "She's one of those types right, who spends hours in front of a mirror."

"Well kind of," Ranma said and stop as Impossible Man popped into the room.

"Did someone say TopHat?" Impossible Man ask.

"You know her?" Reed ask knowing that there's no point in trying to stop or contain, Impossible Man as he would easily break free and have fun doing so.

"Sure, I have a poster of her right here," Impossible Man said as he pulls out a large poster of TopHat for all to see, causing almost all of the men in the room to stare while the women made gulping sounds seeing what Top Hat looks like.

She has long, flowing bright red hair that went down to her slim waist. She has lively captivating green eyes and her skin is a healthy tan color. Her high cheekbones highlighted a painfully beautiful face that could have graced the cover of any magazine. She was dressed in a form-fitting blue leather body suit that emphasizes her curves. The leather suit left her slim limbs bare. She has impossibly long legs and has a firm muscle tone that remained subtly hidden. She has very impressive, ample, over-developed breasts that seem to defy gravity and an even larger heart-shape rump and gorgeous thighs. She also wore a small white jacket; open in the front with dome-shaped shoulder pads made of metal. However, the jacket didn't cover much, merely accentuated her impressive chest. Matching white gloves, knee high boots and a white top hat completed the ensemble. With an aura that fairly screamed out "I'm hot!", she made sure that everyone got the idea, flaunting her sexy and well built figure in front of them. Her figure had the perfect balance of toned fitness and voluptuous curves that most women would kill to have. She also held a strange looking sword that looks more like a key holding it in front of her firmly planted in the ground using it like a cane.

"And the only thing that's greater then her looks is her brain?" Hawkeye said earning him a stomp on his foot by his wife Mockingbird for looking too close.

"Yup," Impossible Man said before popping away.

"Wow and I thought that these heroines were hot," Ash said stepping in the room. "She sure makes the rest of them look like girls compared to that woman."

"You can say that again," Deadpool said which he was quickly smash underneath Hawk-Girls mace used by She-Hulk.

"Hey!" Hawk-Girl growls at She-Hulk. "I wanted to do that."

"Hey how you turn this thing on?" Ash ask as he stands in front of a large computer screen.

"What do you want?" Iron Man ask.

"There's something on tv that you have to see," Ash said.

"What channel?" Iron Man ask turning on the view screen.

"14," Ash said and what he and Sam saw upstairs now showed on the screen and everyone in the room forgot everything and stared at the screen.

On the screen Blue Blade and his team walked through a museum made up of object that all of the heroes know or have seen before.

Book of the Vishanti

The Casket of Ancient Winters

The Ebony Blade

A Goblin glider

Evil Eye of Avalon

Wand of Watoomb

Spear of Destiny;

the Book of Eternity;

the Orb of Ra

A Green Lantern Power Battery of Kyle Rayner

Ultimate Nullifier

the Evil Eye

the Cosmic Cube

the Infinity Gems and glove

"Someone been collecting," Spider-Man said as he spotted his mask on one of the displays along with several others of different designs.

"What is this?" Logan ask seeing a display of his metal skeleton next to X-2's.

"It's a live board cast of the Rei sister's base," Ash answers as the screen showed a display holding a red torn cape that looks the same as Superman is wearing and next to it a hammer like the one Thor has. "And looks like the reason why they been able to beat you heroes so easily is because they been doing that kind of thing for awhile now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the base -

"Hey it's Captain America's shield," Armadillo said as he picks up the sheild from a display. "I wonder how much I could sell this?"

"You should give it to Cap," Frog-Man said.

"It's finder's keepers," Captain Cold said taking another cold gun from a display with what's left of his custome.

"And there's plenty," Gibbon said as he picks up another shield like the one Armadillo has in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Python ask her husband.

"I saw a door that said spares and, I found a room stacked with spares for the displays," Gibbon said.

"They been busy really busy," Blue Blade said walking deeper into the vast warehouse size room, then stop in front of a massive computer. "Is anyone here good with computers? I have no idea how to work this."

"I am," Frog-Man said taking the seat and began to type away on it. The screen turned on and it began to ask for a password. "I need a password."

"It's Nerv," Python said.

"How do you know?" Frog-Man ask.

"It's says right here," Python said holding a note 'The password is **Nerv** Misato'.

"Good thing someone has a bad memory around here," Armadillo said.

"What is it?" Blue Blade ask Frog-Man.

"It seems to be a database on the Rei sisters," he replied. "Let's see here's a video file under supers." Clicking on the icon the screen began to show a video recording showing the blonde hair woman in the lab coat they saw earlier.

"After the first encounter with supers or superheroes I have started on rebuilding the Rei's to be able to handle these beings. Those who survive their encounters with the supers are place into the regeneration tanks. While their bodies are repaired, I cybernetically enhanced them using the advance bio-tech that we picked up here and there, making them stronger and becoming able to handle almost any foe that they face. Their body cells retain the memory of how to handle a being with lets say fire powers, reshaping to be able to withstand almost any fire, all of the Rei's have built in systems on the genetic level to remember the moves of any foe or something like them whenever they encounter one. But of course any new foe they face that gives them a hard time should be brought back alive if possible, so that I'll be able to do a complete scan on them to record their data. I also gave them a mental link with each other so that they'll be able to mind link with each other and know what the plan of attack is rather then them getting into each others way. But due to the limits of the cloning machine even with the upgrades that we have taken here and there on our trips, the Rei's are limited to one set of superpower as anymore would cause their DNA to become unstable and be unable to bare children. None of the Rei's are willing to give up a chance to be able to bare Shinji a child when the day comes that we reawaken him. And they're already riding me hard as they still haven't forgotten what I did to them way back then, so my hands are tied with the matter." The record file ended.

"So that's why the heroes had so much trouble fighting them. They already knew all of their strengths and weaknesses," Captain Cold said.

"Can you find out more about how they do this genetic thing?" Blue Blade ask still getting use to the new world he awoke in.

"Here I think, I found the file," Frog-Man said clicking on a icon and the woman appeared again.

"Using the helmet of the late villain, Prometheus which can download the knowledge of others, stored on a Compact Disc, directly into his brain. This information is not, however, retained indefinitely, and Prometheus must change disks in the helmet to access different knowledge. This helmet also transmits certain reflexive abilities enabling him to access physical skills as well as knowledge. Using that as a base I been able to download all the fighting data of all the supers we have encounter so far, into the bodies of the Rei's. Whenever one of the Rei's are killed their soul comes back to the breeding pit where a new body is grown and all their memories up to the point of death is downloaded into the body. They also become stronger to whatever killed them so it be much harder for them to be killed the same way twice. But because of the effects that would change their bodies to be able to withstand the force that killed before, from growing extra body parts or growing bone plates on their bodies, its limited without changing their bodies which none of them want as they want Shinji to know who they are rather then evolving into a stronger form at the cost of their looks. Things that girls will do for a boy. I also added some useful genes from different lifeforms to enhance the Rei's even more, the best results were from the adding of Saiyan dna into the cloning tanks. Saiyans have a wide array of special abilities. Incredible natural strength, use of chi energy, super speed, amazing reflexes, extremely sensitive sense of smell, great hearing, incredible vision, and are naturally born to fight and destroy. Which I have watered down so that they won't be blood hungry fighters, but the thing I didn't change was that if a Saiyan is beaten and recovers, the Saiyan gets stronger." The clip ended.

"That's bad," Gibbon said. "The Great Lakers if they beat back the Rei's this time, will be even stronger then they were when they attack again."

"Whoever this Shinji guy is he sure has his way with women," Python said. "Bring up a file on Shinji."

"Right," Frog-Man said bringing it up.

"Shinji what can I say about him. I only saw him as a test subject at best which none of the girls ever allow me to forget. No matter how badly I or the others treated him, he still cared for us. Thanks to his father the way we treated him in his mind was a show of affection to him. It's only when he brought all of us back to life after he tried to save our world from the so called Gods that we realized this. Even after DarkHat kill the Gods and restored Bell's memories none of the girls would let me, Misato or Maya near him for what we did to him or what we didn't do. We three were nothing but toys for the Rei's, Mayumi, Mana and Asuka, with the healing powers of Bell who was no longer bound to the laws of the Gods they did whatever they like with us, bringing us to the brink of death only to be healed to start all over again. It was only thanks to Yui that we were given a chance to redeem ourselves to them and Shinji. Who thanks to the Gods was reduce to a plant like state because they stop Third Impact before it was completed. He has the power to see the makeup of anything and break their bonds that hold their being together and separates them and put them back anyway he pleases. DarkHat says that once Shinji is complete he'll be one of the few beings that would cause him trouble if he ever has to fight him." The file ended.

"Bring up Third Impact," Blue Blade said.

"Here we go," Frog-Man said.

"Third Impact is a ruital that bounds the souls of a entire world to be able to create a true god. Shinji was to be the true god of our universe but thanks to the gods of that world it was stop before completion and Shinji wasn't able to gain the control of his new abilities or the power source needed to fuel it, ending with him burning almost all of his energy. In his weaken state Shinji needs to be fed energy countinisly to survive, the generators we set up are able to feed him but not at the rate that would restore him. Mother found the way as DarkHat also brought back her and Asuka's mother back when the girls felt that I couldn't do it. Using the advance technology eons beyond any conventional science of DarkHat has become a geneborg as she likes to call herself, she still organic but has been infused with cyber enhancements. Her mind is now that of a 12th level intellect. The massive intellect allows for superhuman calculation abilities, enhanced memory, and advanced understanding of mechanical engineering, bio-engineering, physics, and other theoretical and applied sciences. But DarkHat has proven that there are levels beyond that as he said that one of his sisters has a 30th level intellect, while he has a 38th. When we ask him what the higher levels are like he said it's like telling a blind person what color is. He did point us in the right path in restoring Shinji, first we must recharge him using energy either created or taken from lifeforms as life energy works the best. Then the only thing left is to restart Third Impact on the world which Shinji is restored on."

"How many shields did you say was in that closet?" Python ask her husband.

"The box was marked 'Cap shields 27' and I from what I saw was that they just toss the shields in from what I'm guessing once they take down a super and take a prize they toss the old one in storage," Gibbon said.

"And how many can the box hold?" Armadillo ask.

"About a hundred if they're place on top of each other," Gibbon said.

"If they're almost done collecting energy...," Blue Blade said. "We got to stop them before that happens."

"We better get all the heroes together to take this place down," Captain Cold said.

"Wait I found something and it's listed a few days ago," Frog-Man said bringing up another file.

"While in this world that's been merged with another we found ourselves facing many heroes and villains that we have faced before but never at the same time or at least this many. Even enlisting the help of Jeffro we maybe unable to handle all of these supers. So while the girls been running around draining supers me and the older girls have been recuiting some help. The first group are the Ultimen clones that are unstable and would break down and needed to be replace by newer ones. Wind Dragon – The leader of the Ultimen, who had the power to control the wind and later on create ice. Long Shadow - Has the powers to expand his body mass, growing into a massive giant. Also demonstrates enhanced hearing. Downpour - Shifter's brother, can turn into any form of water, whether liquid, gaseous (steam), or solid (ice), including ice constructs. Shifter – Downpour's sister, can turn into any animal, even extinct ones, though she always has white skin, fur, scales, etc. Juice – Can generate and control electricity. We found their bodies kept in cold boxes for testing and Long Shadow who's body was deep freeze till a way was found to save him by the JL. We brought them back to life and rebuilt their bodies in exchange in helping us while we're in this world. Then there's Bizarro a clone of Superman who thanks to some brain surgery did everything backwards of what been asked for him to do which we fix, but he's still simple minded which is what he was like before. Cheetah who's a catwoman now has the power to turn back into her human self with the same going to Clayface, both wanting to be normal again but we ofter them the power to have both. Then there's Mr. Freeze which we found his head but still alive. All he wants is to have a normal life again. And there is also one of the heroes who is now being talked to by mother in hopes of gaining his aid, a rock guy or something."

"Oh boy," Frog-Man said. "We better get..."

The doors of the room swung open.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Avengers HQ -

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Green Lantern ask not believing what he's seeing.

"Nice, I always wanted to do that but the chance just never came up," Spider-Man said, Blue Blade and his team acted like wax statues.

"Looks like its working," Torch said as Downpour and Shifter walked pass them without so much of a blink and they placed a three belts on one of the empty displays.

"No," Batman said seeing his three young teammate's belts. "The tank that attack Gotham was them."

"Don't worry I'm sure they're alright," Wonder Woman said.

"Fury you're seeing this?" Captain America ask over a comlink.

"Yes, I sent a team to back them up but when they got to the mine they found nothing in the mine but a dead end," Fury said over the line.

"That's because their base is a inter-dimensional one and that door once it closes just disappears until its open again," Ranma said still tied to the chain. "And besides they wouldn't had gotten far as the professional soldier type doesn't survive combat against people like that."

"What do you mean?" Captain ask.

"Haven't you notice that while professional soldiers are able to handle most odds but when it comes to dealing with superpowered or magical or monsters that while they can beat them it almost at the cost of half or more of the soldiers sent in and the deaths of the foes. Compared to people dressing up in eye catching outfits who are able to get the job done fast without the lost of life," Ranma pointed out. (1)

"He does have a point there," Mocking Bird said with what would take hours or days by soldiers it would take less then an hour in some cases with heroes.

"And why the only thing stopping me from breaking out of this cell and easily fighting off any soldiers who try to stop me is because I would have to face Squirral Girl if I do," Jeffro said who could here everything as Fury was in the same room as he is keeping a watch on him along with some heroes who are heavy hitters.

"Wait the only thing keeping you here is because of her?" Nova ask.

"You really think you or anyone here can stop me?" Jeffro said in a flat voice. "That young hero is one of the few people around here who can stop me."

"And who would that be?" Fury ask.

"Well there's Ranma who like his grandfather Dr. Jones who is able to overcome almost anything set upon him. Batman's and Catwoman's kid and then there's scarface if he's anything like the last few counterparts of his that I ran into," Jeffro said.

"Who is scarface?" Fury ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jeffro smiled. "Besides how many scar faced people do you know? Just figure it out on your own."

"That's going to take awhile," Sentry said as there's plenty of people who's faces are scarred.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back with Blue Blade's group -

"Downpour, Shifter we need your help," a tall redhead woman said stepping into the room and revealing herself to be wearing a tight, form fitting, black leather jacket buttoned up at the breast-line. The buttons strained to contain her chest from spilling out. Tight leather biker pants molded over her hips and calves, very snug in the crotch area. And finally were the black leather gloves and high-heel boots she wore, making her the biker-dominatrix from hell.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Downpour ask.

"My daughter and the Rei's finally took down the Great Lakers but almost all of them are heavily injured and need to be taken to the breeding pit," Kyoko the mother of Asuka said.

"By the way why aren't the rest of the Rei's come out of the pit?" Shifter ask.

"And miss seeing the look when the heroes finally find this place," Kyoko smiled. "Once the Great Lakers life data are inputted into them, none of the heroes will be able to stop us."

"That's true," Downpour said as he and his sister follow Kyoko out of the room.

"Wow, I can't believe that work," Armadillo said.

"Frog-Man you download as much data from the computer as you can," Blue Blade said. "The rest of us need to see if we can save the heroes they're holding."

"Wait you want us to fight against an army that has beaten most of the heroes already?" Captain Cold said.

"That's what I'm saying," Blue Blade said leading them out of the room leaving Frog-Man to download as much of the data as he could and grabbing a Cap shield from the displays.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the hanger bay -

"Be careful with them," Mayumi said as the Rei's were placed on rolling beds. Unlike the other young girls of Shinji's she isn't busty but has a slender body type but she does like to point out that she's cuter as she's the glass wearing shy girl type.

"They really took a beating," Mana said as she helps the Rei's on the beds. Asuka's mother had already taken her down to the pit to be healed.

"Which is why we have their help," Naoko Akagi said dress in what Trekkie's would know as the outfit of the borg queen. She also when she was designing her new body added some ideas from the same show, Dr. Crusher's height and body frame, Uhura's legs and thighs, Deanna's perky and large breasts, Dax's slender waist, and Kira's derrière, she was a Trekkie's wet-dream.

Men and women dress in outfits that look like what old time miners use to wear. They placed the Rei's on the roller beds and pushed them through a elevator. Blue Blade tried to remember where he had seen those types of outfits before as he and the others hid on the upper floor of the hanger. He stop thinking about it when he saw a face he knows in the crowd, Rockman. Rockman was the leader of an underground race of beings who were the descendants of the first white colonists of North America. Their kingdom was known as Abyssmia, and was located underneath the country. Noticing the effects of war overhead, Rockman leaves Abyssmia to assist the United States in its war effort. He is disturbed and unable to comprehend the fact that anyone would despoil the aboveground realms with warfare. Besides having access to advanced Abyssmian technology, including a "digger car" for transport and advanced monitoring equipment, Rockman has the powers of superspeed, super toughness, super strength, and super hand-to-hand combat skills. He does not need air and can withstand the extreme pressures of the bottom of the sea. And he disappeared awhile back after the worlds merged together and no one knew where he went to.

"Most of the girls are going to be out for awhile," Rockman said.

"Looks like we're going to have to awake the other girls then," Naoko said. "Unless you can spare a few of your people to help us?"

"We're still rebuilding our kingdom from the underground earthquake," Rockman said. "But I can spare some to help you in gather what you need. That's the least, I can do for what you have done for my people."

"It was a simple matter of bringing them back to life," Naoko said. "And to improve somethings as well, a underground people should have the power to bend earth after all."

"Yes thanks again," Rockman said.

"Hey mom," the blonde in the lab coat said walking into the room with the brunette in the tan colored uniform.

"What is it Ritsuko?" Naoko ask.

"I found out that someone left one of the doors open again," Ritsuko said. "And I have a good idea who it was."

"She is your friend," Naoko said.

"But someone or a group could get in here," the younger woman of the three said.

"Now Maya, we already beaten most of the heroes of two worlds already and have more surprises in store for anything else that might pop up," Naoko said. "Whoever does try to enter this base and take us on is going to be either very brave or very crazy."

"OR BOTH!" Blue Blade shouted as he took a pose looking down upon the people down below with a smile on his face as the rest of the team stared at him not believing what he had just done.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time – One of the most reused plots ever is going to happen next. Guess which one.

Author's Notes –

1 - Everyone has to admit that when soldiers go in they often kill everyone or lose some of their forces compared to costume heroes who are able to save the day without the lost of life. And that soldiers are trained to be more machine like making and wearing gasmask so that you can't see their face making them very hard to be seen as heroes as they're nothing more then a cog in a machine. While heroes you can see if their face clearly and they show emotion while soldiers are trained not to making them look uncaring. That's why I think the arm forces from army to cops in comics don't like heroes because when heroes show up they're met with cheers while they are looked down upon for the image of uncaring forces. They just don't like that they can never have the trust that heroes have as if one hero goes bad it doesn't reflect as badly if a soldier or a cop goes bad as they are looked upon as a whole rather then as a single person.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	81. The Blue Blade Show Part 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 71 – The Blue Blade Show part 2

"What do we have here?" Naoko said as she looks upwards to the small group of supers on the catwalk above her.

"It's Blue Blade," Rockman spoke out.

"You know him?" Naoko ask.

"Yes one of the heroes who were frozen along with me," Rockman answers.

"Enough talk," Ritsuko said as she pulls out her keyblade. "We can't let them leave."

"Wasn't planning on leaving till we release the others you caught," Blue Blade said.

"And why you think that you're going to be leaving here?" Naoko ask. "Even counting that most of the Rei's are out of action thanks to the Great Lakers. Me, my daughter and Maya are more than a match for you all. Then there's Rockman and his people who are just as strong as he is along with an added power that I have given them."

"And what would that be?" Blue Blade ask.

Rockman stomp his foot down causing a section of the earthern wall of the room to shot outwards. forming a staircase leading up. "In case of another quake she has given me and all of my people the power to bend earth to our will," he answers.

"Good power," Blue Blade said looking at his team behind him. "Let's go."

"Not so fast!" Ritsuko shouted as she leaps straight up swinging her keyblade downwards only to be block by Blue Blade's blade, and shoves her off the catwalk sending her back down.

"Are you okay?" the woman in the tan uniform ask name Maya ask.

"Everyone be careful he might look like a fool but his skills are no laughing matter?" Ritsuko said as she cast her glaze upwards as the supers ran as Rockman's people gave chase.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the computer room -

Frog-Man finish downloading the files when the others came running into the room. Captain Cold freezes the doors shut as Armadilo smashes the door controls.

"Change of plans," Blue Blade said. "The way we came in is shut and the entire base now knows we're here."

"Since you're the one who stood up and shouted it out," Python said glaring at him.

"And this door isn't going to hold," Captain Cold said as the door shook as the people on the other side began to break it door.

"Let me bring up the camera," Frog-Man said typing in some keys being up what's going on outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside -

"What are you people thinking?" Ritsuko ask as the Abyssmia's trying to break down the door. "That door is made like a bank vault and you know how much it's going to cost if you go and break down the door?"

"Then what do you want us to do?" one of the men ask.

"Wait you don't want us to break the door?" Mana ask the older woman.

"This is why I hate it when supers manage to get inside the base whenever they do they always cause huge amounts of damage before we take them down," Ritsuko said. "And you girls leave the mess to be clean up by me, Maya or Misato to clean up."

"Well that's all you three are good for," Mayumi said.

"But we shouldn't destroy the base," Maya spoke up.

"Since that's the thing you three care for," Mana said as she grabs the older woman by her head. "Let's see if your head is hard enough to break the door." She slams Maya head first into the metal doors of the computer room cracking open her skull.

"Must you continue to treat us this way?" Ritsuko said fighting back tears as her friend laid dead at her feet.

"You three only saw us as tools before. Why should we treat you any different," Mayumi said.

"And thanks to me you three are all but unkillable," Naoko said to her daughter as Maya's head pulled itself back together.

"Yeah thanks alot," Maya said as she resets her jaw as her head is restore back to normal.

"You're welcome," Naoko said as her fingers turn into metal tentencles and plunge into the keypad for the door. "I'll get this door open in no time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the computer room -

"Captain Cold add more ice to the door that should buy us some more time," Blue Blade said before turning to Frog-Man. "Found a way out?"

"Looking but, I can't find any blueprints," Frog-Man said typing away at the computer.

"Everyone look around maybe there's something here that we can use to escape," Blue Blade said.

"Well there's a teleporter in the room," Frog-Man spoke up causing everyone to look at him.

"There's a teleporter in here and you didn't tell us?" Python ask with her hands on her hips.

"Because there's no way of telling where it teleports to," Frog-Man said.

"Well anywhere is going to be alot better then this place," Captain Cold said as the ice he made started shaking as the door starting inching open.

"Where's the teleporter?" Gibbon ask.

"Follow me," Frog-Man said as he leaps from his chair and lands next to a table with a remote thing on it.

"How you know it's a teleporter?" Armadillo ask. In the background the ice sheet began to rumble as many fist began to pound against it.

"It says so," Frog-Man said showing them all the label on the side and a note as well. "It seems that whoever this Misato also needs a teleporter to get around."

An arm suddenly broke through the ice sheet that covered the door. With the ice sheet weaken cracks appeared as the rock people began breaking through the thick ice. Frog-Man not thinking pushed as many buttons as he could teleporting all of them somewhere in the base.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Avengers HQ -

As the heroes watched the tv screen they didn't see Jarvis stumbling into the room. The sounds of laughter was what caught their attention as he began laughing. Ironman rushed over to the caretaker holding him up as a painful looking grin was on Jarvis face as he laugh and laugh.

"No," Batman and Catwoman said at the sametime as they run past Ironman and Jarvis running upstairs.

Upstairs they found Sam flat on his back with a smile on his face and window was wide open the glass broken. It looked like Sam tried to fight back but was overpowered by the gas and Jarvis who had walked in got gassed too but manage to get away. But that was far from their minds as their daughter was gone and where Catwoman had laid her on the couch was a calling card they knew too well. Catwoman let out a scream as she cried out causing the other heroes to run into the room. They found Catwoman crying repeating the words 'no no no' over and over and Batman crushing a playing card in his hand. All of his fellow JL teammates already knew what the playing card was for they had all met the one who uses it as his calling card more then they like, a joker. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 - I have been so busy with my Naruto fics that my fic that had started me writting has fallen on the wayside. But for those who like my fic I will try to update this soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	82. Doomsday

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 71 – Doomsday

Inside a small cafe in the city of Metropolis one of the largest and wealthiest cities on earth eight young people were eating lunch. They're a group of teenagers who discover that their parents are part of an evil crime group called the Pride. Originally a group of six kids whose parents routinely met every year for a charity event. One year, the kids spy on their parents and learn they are "the Pride", a criminal group of mob bosses, time-travelers, dark wizards, mad scientists, alien invaders and telepathic mutants. The kids steal weapons and resources from their parents, and learn they themselves inherited their parents' powers; Alex Wilder, a prodigy, leads the team while Nico Minoru learns she is a powerful witch, Karolina Dean discovers she is an alien, Gertrude Yorkes learns of her telepathic link to a dinosaur, Chase Stein steals his father's futuristic gloves, while young Molly Hayes learns she is a mutant with incredible strength. The kids band together and defeat their parents, and atone for the sins of their parents by fighting the new threats trying to fill in the Pride's void. With the deaths of Alex they are later joined by cyborg Victor Mancha, plant-manipulator Klara Prast, and shape-shifting Skrull, Xavin.

Nico Minoru like every member of the original Runaways, Nico is the daughter of the super-powered villains calling themselves "the Pride"; in her case, she is the daughter of dark wizards. Upon finding out, Nico runs away with the rest of the runaways but later discovers that she inherited her parents' magical aptitude. Whenever Nico bleeds, a powerful staff emerges from her chest, allowing Nico to bend magic. Nico is the de facto leader of her unofficial and nameless superhero team, making her one of the few Japanese-American superhero team leaders. Nico's trademark is her elaborate and ornate Gothic wardrobe. Nico is a sorceress like her parents and great-grandmother before her and can cast nearly any spell imaginable with her Staff. Nico uses her talents to make up for her parents' villainous actions and to prevent anyone from assuming the Pride's place at the top of Los Angeles organized crime. Out of all the Runaways, Nico is arguably the most recognized.

Karolina Dean like every member of the original Runaways, she is the daughter of evil super-powered criminals; while searching through her parent's home, Karolina inadvertently discovers she's an alien, and the daughter of alien invaders. Often called "Kar" or "K" for short is known for her free spirit and kind nature. She is a vegan and peace keeper, and once mentioned as being a protester. Karolina is significant in the group in that she is its sole homosexual. She used to be the only extraterrestrial in the group, but since after leaving and returning to Earth with her Skrull fiancee Xavin, Karolina now takes comfort in having another alien. Like all Majesdanians, Karolina's natural form is luminous, iridescent, and visually fluid, often depicted with waves of rainbow-like light floating off her body, (describe by Chase like a burning painting) though body structure is essentially humanoid. Originally, Karolina required a custom made medic alert bracelet constructed of an unspecified alien metal to revert to humanoid form. However, after spending many months on Majesdane, Karolina learned to control the change and can make it at will. In her Majesdanian form, Karolina is able to manipulate solar energy absorbed by her body to generate forcefields capable of stopping cave-ins, gunfire, large concussive blasts, and fine laser-like beams. Karolina can also increase the heat of her concussive blasts to the melting point of steel. Like her parents, Karolina learned the ability to bind people, binding a New Pride in a colourful sphere. Karolina's Majesdanian form also grants her the ability to fly. During an encounter with the vampire Topher, it is revealed that Karolina's blood also harbors solar energy-based properties, since drinking her blood caused Topher to combust. Karolina's weakness is that her powers have a finite charge. If she is in her Majesdanian form too long or exerts her powers too much, her glow will start to fade and revert her to human form until she uses the sun's rays to recharge.

Molly Hayes like every member of the original Runaways, she is the daughter of evil villains with special abilities; after the other older Runaways learn more about themselves, they raid Molly's home to find out her mutant abilities had already manifested. Often called "Mol" for short, Molly is the youngest Runaway and her innocence usually serves as humor of the group, but she has demonstrated great insight at critical moments. Her trademark is an expansive lineup of hats that she always wears. Molly's mutant powers include super strength and invulnerability, with which she has toppled a giant monster bigger than skyscrapers, tunneled through miles of rock, and broken solid objects over her head. While in her powered form, Molly's hair gains a purple "hayes" and her eyes glow violet. Like fellow mutant Colossus, Molly must consciously activate her powers when she wants to use them and also displays a change of physical appearance when using those powers. However, Molly can only use her powers for a limited amount of time before she becomes extremely fatigued and falls asleep. When she first used her powers, Molly fell asleep after only throwing one punch, but as the series continued, Molly has been able to use her powers for increasingly longer periods of time and to greater extremes without tiring. Nico once used the Staff of One to give Molly a caffeine rush while fighting a giant monster to keep her awake longer.

Chase Stein like every member of the original Runaways, he is the son of evil villains with special abilities; in Chase's case, mad scientists. Chase is often regarded as the "wild card" of the group, due to his often changing role in the group, from being the getaway guy and technical guru to the "loose cannon" after he departed the group for a short while. However, despite his rule-breaking persona, Chase is fiercely loyal to his friends and remains a valued member of the team. Chase is the eldest of the Runaways at age 18. Chase shares a psychic and empathic link with deinonychus Old Lace, granting him the ability to command the dinosaur to do his bidding and also possesses the Fistigons, the world's most powerful gauntlets.

Gertrude Yorkes like every member of the original Runaways, she is the daughter of evil villains with special abilities; in Gert's case, time-travellers. Gertrude, often called "Gert" for short, is often regarded as the most "book-smart" of the Runaways yet also the most sarcastic and cynical. She has socialist leanings and although ethnically Jewish, Gert is agnostic. Gert is bespectacled and somewhat overweight, contrary to the typical notion of superheroines appearing physically fit and conventionally beautiful, making Gert unique among the heroines. Gert is known for her sarcastic one-liners, a pair of glasses, and brown dyed purple hair. Gert has no physical powers, but a mental link with Old Lace. Old Lace, a genetically engineered dinosaur from the 87th century, has a telepathic and empathic bond with Chase and Gert.

Victor Mancha not one of the original Runaways, Victor grew up believing he was a normal kid, with a mother working three jobs and a dad he believed was a U.S. marine who died when he was just a baby. As it turns out, Victor's father was the villainous killing machine Ultron, and Victor himself was an android. The Runaways first heard of Victor Mancha as a boy who would grow up to become the villainous "Victorious", a man who would rule the world after total genocide. Due to his prophesied betrayal, Victor was kept under close surveillance when he first joined the team, but has since been accepted as a full-fledged member. He is the team's only Latino member and one of two members who can pilot the Leapfrog, the Runaways' mode of transportation. Victor Mancha is a cyborg, created from the DNA of Marianella Mancha and the technology of Ultron. Victor was constructed using advanced nanite technology that will evolve and mature with Victor into adulthood so that his robotic innards will transform into artificial human organs, indistinguishable from real ones. Ultron created Victor with several computer-related abilities, including a high level of intelligence, vast amounts of hard drive memory (which Victor refers to as photographic memory), and the ability to communicate with other machines directly. Victor also possesses some level of superhuman strength, incredible speed, a powerful jumping ability, and an automated self-repair function.

Xavin had first appeared to the Runaways, taking on the form of a black male, but changed into a black female just for the sake of Karolina Dean, a lesbian to which she was to marry. Regardless, Xavin is also often seen as a male, simply to be "intimidating". Xavin, often called "Xav" for short, is known for his obnoxious and warlike personality. He had originally found it hard to fit in with the runaways because of her constant gender switching, and adapted to the group fairly slowly. He is the son of the famed Skrull Prince De'zean. Xavin, being a Skrull, has the Skrull natural ability to shape-shift. Xavin was a Super-Skrull in training, meaning she can manifest the powers of the Fantastic Four:

Klara Prast is the newest member of the group. When the time-displaced Runaways landed in 1907, they meet twelve year-old Klara, who had to live to serve her abusive middle-aged husband. Klara's ability is to control, or "talk to" (as she puts it), plants. Her name may be a play on the word chloroplast, relating to her plant powers. When her family discovered her powers, they married her off to someone moving to America, (even though she was still a child), where she ran into the time displaced Runaways in 1907, who later brought her back to the present with them. Klara is roughly Molly's age, has a signature jet-black hair twisted in a braid, and gray eyes.

Curently they're watching the news as they ate from the tv that hanged from the ceiling. They're glued to the Blue Blade show as he raced around the base of those women who have been draining people of their energy. He and the group he's with are making their way through what looks like a warehouse as the Rei's search for them. Then the channel was cut off for a news flash.

"Hey!" Molly said as she wanted to see what happens.

"This is just in, Kittybat the daughter of Batman and Catwoman have been kidnap by the Joker. All heroes are ask to be on the lookout for Joker and contact the Avengers or the JL. And Catwoman before she left to search for her daughter said that any villain who sees the Joker there's a 3 million reward for the safe return of Kittybat," the newswoman said.

"3 million," Chase said rubbing his chin.

"Don't even think about it," Gertrude said. "Joker is way out of our level. He's the most feared villain of the other heroes world."

"But if we see him we should do something," Klara said.

"If we see Joker, Nico can turn him into a frog," Karolina said.

"I can't change people into frogs," Nico said.

"I can put him into a force bubble," Xavin said.

"Good idea from what I read about him, Joker always has something up his sleeve," Victor said.

"Well it's not like he's going to show up anywhere near here," Gertrude said as a boom tube like portal opens outside the cafe that the others saw as Gertrude had her back to the window. Seeing the looks on their faces she quickly put two together. "Let me guess there's something happening right behind me isn't there?."

"HAHAHA!" the sound of laughter could be heard as a car came flying out of the portal and took off like a rocket down the road.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Daily Planet -

Dick Jones was ex-All American fullback, ex-collegiate boxing, wrestling and fencing champ. He actually has three identities: Dick Jones, reporter; Van Engen, millionaire; and Phantom Reporter, costumed crime fighter. After being gassed, cryonically-frozen, and discovered during a construction project and finding himself in the year 2008 and dealt with the modern world. Phantom Reporter struggles to deal with his growing sexual attraction to Black Widow, who was also recently awaken in the year 2008. Soon, he is offered a job with the Daily Bugle. For the editors at the Bugle, the Phantom Reporter's first-hand experience of America's past specifically all the good and ill that was present will be invaluable to their readers. He accepts the job, writing his first article on the sacrifice and patriotism of his generation of heroes.

He was visiting the planet for some notes on Superman and the other heroes of the other world. He's planning on doing a story comparing the heroes from his world to the heroes of the other world. But thank to the Rei sisters draining the energy from villains and heroes alike, the heroes that were still standing had the pick up the slack till the other heroes recover. He being a reporter along with being a hero went back to crime fighting where he left off before the war started, making headlines instead of just writing them.

"Is Blue Blade like Nightcreep?" Lois ask Dick sitting at her desk both watching the Blue Blade show with him running around the Rei's base.

"Well for his time he was," Dick said. He wore his hero suit but had his mask in his coat's pocket.

"Yo...," Lois began but stop when her cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Sure," Dick said.

"What?" Lois said as she heard the news from Clark. "Okay I contact you if I hear anything."

"What happen?" Dick ask.

"Batman and Catwoman's daughter Kittybat has been taken by Joker," Lois explains.

"Kittybat? The girl who blasted that fellow, Jeffro with that beam attack?" Dick ask.

"Yes and if Joker manages to get her to do something like that again we're all in trouble," Lois said.

"Lois there's a chase downtown with some young heroes chasing after a car," Jimmy shouted as he runs over to them.

"Let's get to the news van," Lois said smelling a story.

"I'll come to," Dick said as he pulls out his mask and puts it on. "I may not be Superman but I was saving the day long before him."

"I see kicking butt old school style," Jimmy said leading the way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downtown -

A portal opened above the street and two figures came dropping out of it. Ash and his sidekick landed in the location that Sam said that would be where to find Kittybat. The other heroes were all busy combing New York for Joker, leaving Ash alone. Not wanting to be left out Ash gave Sam a wake up call using his chainsaw killing him but he came back to life after a few seconds. Sam had picked up a spell for portals from one place to another and wanted to use it. Which is why they ended up in Metropolis since that what Sam ask the portal to take them to the Joker.

"Okay now where is..." Ash began to say but stop seeing what's in front of him.

"Oh cool it's the guy with the chainsaw arm," Chase said standing in front of the car that was now on it's side. Molly and Klara were with Kittybat who had woken up as she had slept through the whole thing. The other Runaways were keeping a close watch over Joker who's wrap in rose vines and covered by a force field.

Ash got his first look at what many of the heroes from that guy in the bat suit, is the most feared villain. The man in the force field is a twisted, clownish version of the clowns that made people laugh, tall, and lean. His short hair a bright green, his skin bleached pure white, his eyes a dark, blood-red and his face twisted in a crazed, perpetual grin. He wore a purple zoot-suit, consisting of a coat and pants, with dark purple shoes, and a light orange shirt under the jacket, with a blue bow-tie, purple gloves and a purple flower pinned to the jacket.

"Nice going kids," Sam said causing Klara to hide behind Molly seeing half of his body burnt.

"You look like that Two-Face guy but shorter," Nico said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash said as he walks over to Joker turning his chainsaw on. "Alright clown spill it what were you planning?"

Joker look up sporting a grin. "Sorry but all I did was following what I agreed to. I must say being use as part of a plan is a rare thing for me but once I learn that old Batty's daughter would be the target, I agreed to follow suit. I was ask to bring her here and wait for Superman to come."

"That would explain the teleporter," Victor said looking over the small teleporter that Joker use to get from New York to Metropolis.

"Looks like we miss the whole thing," Lois said as she, Jimmy and Phantom Reporter walked over to them from the park news van.

"Are you okay?" Phantom Reporter ask Kittybat.

"I was sleeping and woke up here," she answers not really understanding anything or why the funny clown was all tied up.

"Hey look it's Superman!" Molly shouted spotting a flying figure dress in blue and red coming towards them.

"That's not Superman," Lois said as she could make out the chalky appearance of the flying man. "It's Bizarro."

"Bizarro is here to saved the day," Bizarro said landing in front of the group.

"Bizarro what are you doing here?" Lois ask as she already knows that from the files Frog-Man read off of the computer Bizarro, that thanks to some brain surgery he did everything backwards of what was ask for him to do which was fix. Returning him back to his simple minded self which is what he was like before.

"Pretty lady who fix me ask me to bring the kittygirl to her. She said that she is in danger. She be safe back at pretty lady's home," Bizarro said.

"Bizarro wait," Lois said as she puts herself between him and Kittybat. "You're a hero and she isn't in danger anymore."

"But pretty lady said to bring her so that she be safe," Bizarro said rubbing his head.

"While he's thinking we should bring Kittybat back to her parents," Ash said to Sam.

"Right," Sam said as he started to cast the portal spell again but stop when he felt something cutting off the flow.

"What's happening?" Jimmy ask as he looks skyward to see a red forcefield encasing the entire city like a ship in a bottle.

"The trap has been sprung but not for my target," a voice said from an alleyway.

"No," Lois said seeing the hulking figure walking out of the shadows. The being in front of her was gray in color that's very rock like, his head bald but for some patches of white steel wool like hair. His body is covered by bony spurs providing protection to his few vital organs (brain, eyes, nervous system) and acting as weapons on his hands, elbows and knees. The only items of clothes that he wore were green shorts and matching boots.

"I told Superman that I would make him wish that he killed me when he had the chance to. I had Joker bring the bait and set up the force field to stop anything from getting in or out. To only be sprung once Superman entered the city but looks like Bizzaro set it off. The trap has failed but I will tear this city apart and will make him suffer," Doomsday said his voice like death itself. (1)

"Yeah but I'm the one with the boom-stick," Ash said as he fires his Bomb-Lance at Doomsday's face, hitting him in his left eye before blowing up. The smoke cleared away revealing Doomsday unmarked from the blast that would had made Superman step back from such of a surprise attack.

"You don't get it do you. I am much more then Superman. You all are already dead," Doomsday said walking towards the group of heroes like a on coming rock-slide.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 - Since Bizarro has the same DNA as Superman as he can use that data orb at the fortress he would set pff any trap that's locked onto Superman's DNA.

I know that I have the habit of writting my fics with the main star not showing up for a chapter or two or very little. But that's the style of story telling that I do. It can't always be just about the main star so I like to use the background cast alot instead of the other way around. It's like the Wheel of Time books, many chapters of the books don't have the main cast in it but it helps to move the stroy along and builds up the plot by adding background.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	83. Doomsday Part 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 71 – Code of a Hero

Bizarro flew backwards as he was struck with the force to move mountains, sending him flying through several buildings. Ash and Phantom Reporter fired their guns at Doomsday having no effect on him as they ran for cover. Nico casted a spell sending bolts of dark energy at Doomsday which had no effect on him as he charged at her. Karolina along with Chase combine their power blasting Doomsday that almost made him trip but quickly regain his balance. Xavin joined throwing fireballs as Sam throws his own magic energy balls at Doomsdays, causing him to stand still as he was thinking of which to attack first.

"Keep him off balance!" Gertrude shouted as she runs over to where the two reporters are hiding. She runs in front of the camera. "If there's any hero inside the dome we need help!"

"We don't really have any other heroes in the city besides Superman," Jimmy said.

"Oh great we just had to be in a city where only one hero is needed," Gertrude slaps her forehead.

Doomsday picking a target leap at Xavin who put up a force field in time to shield himself from a blow that could had rip him apart but still sent him flying. Sam threw a magic ball at Doomsday's face only to be crush underneath his massive foot. His bloody death froze the others who aren't use to seeing someone die like that.

"And he's not here," Victor said as he tries to go head to head with Doomsday getting some hits in before he was punch sending him and through a car.

"VICTOR!" Molly shouted as she runs at Doomsday and to the surprise of everyone sent him flying into the air, across the city with a punch to the guts.

"Molly," Klara shouted as she catches her friend as she fell backwards having fallen asleep.

"What happen?" Lois ask.

"She becomes extremely fatigued and falls asleep when she uses too much of her power," Gertrude said. "That once punch must had everything she had in it."

"Just great," Sam said as he appeared next to Ash.

"Wait didn't you died?" Phantom Reporter ask, he does remember him being crush into paste.

"I'm already dead to begin with, well half dead anyways. I can't be killed," Sam explains.

"And trust me, I tried getting rid of him," Ash said reloading his gun. "We need to get out of here before ugly comes back."

"He's coming back," Karolina shouted as she spotted Doomsday leaping towards them like the Hulk does.

"ARRGG!" a loud roar echoed through the city as Bizarro rammed into Doomsday sending both of them even as they exchange punches to the ground.

"Phantom grab the kids and get them somewhere safe," Lois said pointing to Kittybat, Klara who is holding the sleeping Molly. "The rest of you pull yourselves together and help Bizarro."

"Wait help Bizarro?" Nico ask. "I don't know much about villains of the other world but isn't he a supervillain?"

"He's not really a villain he just gets confuse on what's right and what's wrong," Lois said as in the foreground buildings began to shake from the two Superman clones battle. "He's also the only one here who can take Doomsday. And the only one who can save us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the Dome -

Heroes of both worlds have gathered around the sealed off city. The energy field proved to be more powerful then anything any of them had ever encounter before. Nothing they throw at it even weakens it. All they could do is watch as Doomsday battles against the heroes trap inside the dome.

"It's no use this type of shield is made to hold off a star from going super nova," Green Lantern said. (1)

"How you turn it off?" Hawk Girl ask giving up hitting the shield with her mace.

"The only way is to either overload it or turn off the generator. It must be inside the city," Green Lantern said.

"How do we get a message inside?" Catwoman ask beside herself with worry about Kittybat.

"Don't worry, if things come to worse your kid can just blast Doomsday like she did with Jeffro," Thing said watching as Reed and the other eggheads try to figure out how to break the barrier.

"No she can't," Batman said as Catwoman covers her face with her hands. "Kittybat's magic is limited, that one blast almost drain her to nothing. Once her magic is used up that's it."

"Then what happens to her?" Flash ask. He got his answer with Catwoman holding back tears and Batman looking downwards. "Oh man."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the battle -

"DOOMSDAY!" Bizarro shouted as loud as he could and landed both his fists into the middle of Doomsday's back.

The blow sent both of them into the asphalt of the street and caused them to dig down into several feet beneath it. Crashing through several water pipes, gas mains, and electrical wiring, Both soon found themselves in a very dimly lit tunnel. Bizarro was trying to get to his feet, but soon found Doomsday's foot colliding with his face and sending him into the wall. He didn't go through it, but left a deep impression. Bizarro opened his eyes in time, for him to duck the punch the monster threw at him as it went through the wall, giving an opening to slam his fists into his hamstrings and causing his legs to buckle. As Bizarro rose to his full height again, he landed a hard punch in his ribs while giving him another swift uppercut to his chin and shattered the bone that had already gown back half way.

Not giving him any moment to react, he landed a swift right hook to the side of his head before giving him a hard jab into his face and breaking the bones that had formed on the bridge of his nose. Bizarro was hurling another left hook when Doomsday's callused hand grabbed her fist before it could make contact. With a growl, Doomsday slammed his free hand against the side of Bizarro's face before shoving his knee into his hip as hard as he could. As Bizarro reeled from the blow, he backhanded the other clone with a tremendous force that sent him flying backwards. Doomsday brought his fist hammering down on him one more time before he caught it in his hand. He could feel him trying to crush his fist as he tried to crush his. Both were pushing each other, trying to find some way to overpower the other. Not knowing what else to do, Bizarro slammed his head against his as hard as he could, and could hear the loud crack as he heard several more of his bone fragments break off as he felt blinding white hot pain surge through his head. He forced his head open as he felt something drip down his face, almost in his eyes.

Doomsday was in pain, but he was getting over it faster than he was. He didn't know how he knew, but he was fixing to bash him with his head just as he done to him. Gritting his teeth and focusing his eyes, a blast of heat vision erupted from his eyes, and burned Doomsday's face. The monster screamed as he let go of Bizarro's fist and gripped his head in pain. Using his opening, he leapt slamming one powerful after another. With each blow, he was increasing the amount of strength in it try and subdue the monster.

That's when Doomsday bashed him in the face again, sending him bouncing off the wall and into the dirt. He could taste copper on his lips and he could hear Doomsday's groans of pain starting to return to shouts of anger. He had to get on her feet again, quickly. Pushing through the pain, he flew as fast as he could as he put Doomsday in a headlock and dragged him back upwards. Through the asphalt dirt and grime he pulled both of them into the open air.

He didn't know how he was going to stop Doomsday, he was only with concerned with saving the girl the pretty lady ask him to save. Doomsday struggled and pulled at Bizarro's arms to try and break his hold on him, but he would not budge. Not one inch. With a final roar of anger, the monster jerked his arms backwards and felt one of his elbow spikes sink into warm flesh. Bizarro screamed out as he felt the spike sink into his side. He tried to hold on to Doomsday, but the bastard was trying to drive it in deeper! With no choice left, he let the monster go and felt himself fall back to Earth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Avengers HQ -

Ranma still being held in the basement of the Avengers HQ sat on a chair surrounded by a force field. He watched as the monster known as Doomsday fought with Bizarro with the aid of the young heroes the Runaways. But from what he's seeing they were all good as dead. Doomsday just kept on coming as the heroes expect for Bizarro were being held back by their unwillingness to kill.

Bizarro was holding his own against Doomsday, only because he wasn't holding anything back. The young heroes were doing their best but they held back as they weren't fighting to kill. This wasn't the kind of superhero, supervillain fight he seen in movies or comics, for battles didn't have people being caught in the crossfirer. He saw people dying as Doomsday didn't care who got in his way as long as he got to kill something. From being in a war he knows too well that people being killed in battle something that couldn't be help. But he always tries to make sure that only soldier died and not people who can't fight back.

"Sorry guys but it's time for action," Ranma said to Green Arrow, Hawkeye and Question who stayed behind to watch over him. The first two wives Black Carney and Mockingbird with Huntress were upstairs getting some drinks. (2) "Those kids are no match for that monster."

"I know you want to help but we can't just let you leave," Green Arrow said.

"Find then," Ranma said giving his trademark smirk as he pulls his hat from his sub-space pocket. "I'll just have to do this the hard way then."

"What you think you are Indiana Jones?" Hawkeye ask seeing the trademark icon hat.

"Of course not he's my great-grandfather," Ranma smirks as the surprise looks were painted on the three heroes faces as he leaps at them.

"Guys here's….," Huntress said as she and the other two ladies step down to find all three of their men laying on the ground like rag dolls.

"Ranma escape and did some kind of pressure point thing on us," Hawkeye said as he and the other two couldn't move anything below their necks.

"He grab his sword and took off," Green Arrow adds.

"I knew we should have stayed," Black Carney said.

"Never leave a man to do a woman's job," Mockingbird adds.

"Hey Question," Hawkeye spoke up.

Yes?" Question ask.

"If you and Huntress ever tie the knot be ready for this kind of thing," Hawkeye said earning him a light kick to the sides by his wife.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Battle -

With all the strength he had left in his entire and body and will, Bizarro hit Doomsday in the back of his head with the impact echoing throughout the city. As the monster stumbled in a daze, Bizarro reached back as far as he could and shoved his fist into the middle of his back and lifted him off the ground as he did so and twisted his fist for good measure. He was the only one left standing as the Runaways were all down, Nico, Karolina, Chase and Xavin were all taken out. Ash was nowhere to be found after he was thrown into a building. The only one left to help was Sam who kept tossing fireballs at Doomsday with no real effect. Old Lace under the command of Gertrude pulled their down teammates out of harms way and kept the city folks away as well.

Doomsday immediately turned to bash Bizarro head in, but his arm was stopped by his left hand as he punched him in the bicep with a forceful uppercut before shoving his elbow as forceful and hard as he could into his armpit. The behemoth groaned from the pain he managed to inflict, and bashed him in the face with his head. Bizarro fell once more as he felt the new sensation pain flood his body. He forced himself up again, biting back the pain as he grabbed another car and slams it into Doomsday across the face. As soon as Doomsday looked at him, Bizarro bashed him across the face again. Using the vehicle as a flail, he kept hammering Doomsday across every part of his body. Anywhere that would hurt the monster. Sam joined in tossing fireballs at Doomsday's head to keep him off balance. When Bizarro saw that Doomsday was actually starting to fumble as he moved, he increased the speed of his attacks and began bashing him on top of the head like he were trying to drive him into the ground like a nail. It was pure adrenalin driving him as he was doing everything he could do to destroy the monster before him.

Doomsday surprised the two as he forced his away through one attack and punched Bizarro in his left shoulder as hard as he could, sinking the bone spikes on his hand deep into his flesh and cracking the bones as Bizarro screamed in utter pain. Doomsday was laughing as he watched scream in pain as he tried to shove the spikes even further into his fellow clone. Sam increased his attacks trying to get Doomsday off of Bizarro but was ignored. Breathing hard and letting out a scream of his own, Bizarro dropped the car he had been using as a weapon and punch against and through one of the bone spikes that jutted from Doomsday's knees. The impact shattered the bone and broke off the large spike that had grown, causing Doomsday to reel back and scream in pain as he fell to one knee. Not letting his opening slip away, Bizarro grasped the broken spike and jammed it into Doomsday's ribs as hard as he could, piercing his flesh and breaking his bones as he did. A sadistic smile spread on Bizarro's face as he heard the monster bellow in pain as his blood began to flow out from his new wound. The roars of pain continued as he shoved the spike further and twisted it, opening the wound more. Sam seeing the crack in the armor of the monster aimed his attacks at the opening. Doomsday backhanded Bizarro as hard as he could to make him stop, and screamed as the spike came out from his ribs as Bizarro fell and still held onto it tightly. Bizarro fell to his knees, but he was still hurting. Doomsday launched what would have been a killing haymaker at Bizarro with his right fist before Bizarro blocked it with the spike, using Doomsday's own power to punch it all the way through his own forearm, and jerked the spike forward and smiled as he heard his arm snap with a clean break. Forcing all his strength once again, Bizarro launched himself upwards and punch Doomsday in the face with an uppercut that sounded more like a sonic boom and sent Doomsday onto his back.

Bizarro was trying to gain a breath as he spat blood from his mouth. Pain suddenly flooded his stomach as Doomsday sat up and punched him with an uppercut that was more powerful than the one he had just given him. Grabbing Bizarro with his good arm holding him up, Doomsday uppercut into his guts, over and over again. Driving his fist into Bizarro with each blow. Sam leaps on Doomsdays back and fired one blast at after another into his face trying to stop him.

Lois kept closing her eyes with each blow and tears fell down her face. One felt odd though; warmer than the rest. When she wiped it away, she saw she was wiping away blood. Bizarro's blood. She looked back in pure horror as she saw Bizarro fall to his knees and vomit up a pool of blood onto the streets. Everyone there was frozen with disbelief. This monster was killing the one person that who could save them. Bizarro was in complete pain in every part of his body. He was grasping for air trying to recover as he needed to protect the girl the pretty lady ask him to save. He looked up and saw Doomsday reaching his broken arm back to deliver the final blow, when something caught their ears. Everyone heard it, it was a child's voice.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore," Kittybat shouted as she held her staff in front of her. Tears of rage was dipping down her eyes as she had watched all those heroes fighting to protect this city and all of its people.

"You can't stop me," Doomsday said turning to her. He toss Bizarro's limp body away and reached back grabbing Sam by his head. With ease he crushed his head and toss Sam away like a piece of trash.

"Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite. Source of all souls. Everlasting flame of blue. Let the power hidden in my soul. Be called forth from the Infinite... RA TILT!" Kittybat chanted casting a powerful beam of light at Doomsday.

The beam struck Doomsday forcing him back, the magic was tearing away at him body and soul. To the onlookers it look like it may work as Doomsday screamed. But then something happen as Kittybat stumbles as if something had kicked her. To Kittybat it felt like she suddenly her heart had stopped as she fell to her hands and knees coughing. Doomsday stomps towards her.

Plant roots suddenly burst out of the ground as Klara used her power to try and stop him. Molly came out of nowhere and stuck Dooms face but had used too much power already and was left breathless. Phantom Reporter with guns blazing aimed for Doomsday's eyes as Old Lace clawed at his back. Doomsday gave out a roar, grabbing both Molly and Old Lace he threw the girl at Klara and the raptor at Phantom knocking both all of them out. Ripping free he turns back to Kittybat.

The crying child looked up at the large shadow that had fallen over her, and saw Doomsday glaring at her with his blood red eyes. A hideous sneer appeared on the monster's jagged and grotesque face. Both of Doomsday fists were balled tightly as it began to growl at the small child in front of him. Kittybat began to crying more loudly as Doomsday's growling became enraged screaming as he lifted both of his fists into the air to silence the child forever. Holding its arms into pace, Bizarro placed the monster into a full nelson hold and forced himself to skyrocket upwards as hard and fast as he could, causing a crater to form in the place where both had once stood.

Doomsday was enraged as he continued to scream and yell with all of its might. It kept trying to swing and jab his arm backwards, trying to pierce Bizarro's hide once more time. But no matter how hard the monster tried, he couldn't find his body. Bizarro learned from his mistakes. Even as tired and as in much pain he was in, he was pressing himself close to Doomsday as he held onto him tightly. His elbow spikes were scratching against his skin, tearing skin and drawing blood as Doomsday tried to stop him. But he wasn't going to let go, not this time. Bizarro held Doomsday in front of him like a shield as both of them slam into the force field that sealed off the city from the rest of the world. Both of them screamed as the force fields energy that has the power to stop a super nova from expanding surged through their bodies. Doomsday scream as he tried to shake free but Bizarro held on continue to press, Doomsday into the force field. Doomsday screams grew louder as his body began to break his body down to the cellular level. Bizarro seeing Doomsday's body being eaten away press harder till something finally gave.

Everyone had been watching as Bizarro had taken Doomsday up into the sky. They were no longer in sight, they hadn't been for minutes now. The only thing that could be seen of them was the bright glow on the force field, till something blew. That's when they saw it. It was a fireball falling from out of the sky. There was a trail of smoke trailing it as it began to head straight towards the same spot he flew from. Everyone saw as it fell downward and onward, until it finally crashed. The shockwave that followed blew through Metropolis, feeling like a massive hurricane had just touched down in Metropolis and sent various debris flying in every direction away from where the fireball had crashed.

"Bizarro," Kittybat whispered when the shockwave stopped and immediately ran to the crash site.

Few people were walking towards the crater as smoke rose from it, and dust flew about it that created an almost unearthly fog. Those that were walking toward the massive crater stopped when they saw the figure of Kittybat darting ahead of them in front of them. The dust began to clear, and what lay beneath the dust and debris was beginning to be visible. The crater itself was massive in its size. The street simply wasn't there anymore. One thing that had become clearly visible was a pipe that was jutting out of the ground, with Bizarro's tattered cape flapping in the wind against it like a battle scarred flag.

But where was Bizarro? He was no where to be seen within the crater. Even the crowd that was gathering behind Kittybat were asking amongst themselves where he was. The question was soon answered as he stepped out from the edge of the crater and onto what was left of the street. He was dazed, almost like he was in a trance. He was beaten and bloody, but alive. As soon as he saw Kittybat standing before him, a small smile appeared on his exhausted face.

"Bizarro?" Kittybat ask walking up to him.

"Girl safe as pretty lady ask," Bizarro said falling to his knees. "Me am hero."

"Yes you are. Thank you," Kittybat said embracing him in a hug. She smiled as he felt his hand brush the top of her head before slipping away. She looks up to see his silent face, unmoving. She stumbles back in horror as she stares at him. She begins to cry.

"Oh no," Lois said as she and Jimmy saw what was making Kittybat cry. She runs up to Kittybat and hugs her body to hers trying to comfort her.

"I knew this would happen," a new voice said appearing from the other side of the hole. A figure wearing a heavy brown cloak stood there, staring at them with cold eyes. Under its cloak it was wrapped entirely in bandages, save for over the eyes, with long broken chains worn randomly over the bandages. Metal clasps are worn on its wrists, neck and ankles of the figure, though the chains connected to them are broken.

"Who are you?" Lois ask feeling pure fear running through her body.

"I'm Torment," the figure said voice revealing it to be a woman. "And, I'm going to kill all of you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 - From Doctor Who.

2 - Since Green Arrow is now a married man, I added that to the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	84. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma 1/2. The Ranma 1/2 cast belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Suikoden 3 or any other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

Escape –

Torment glared at the body of Bizarro who had ruin the trap. With a flick of her hands she lash her arm chains at him. The chains seem to lengthen as it wrap around his body. To the horror of everyone who are watching, the chain glowed with dark energy and tighten around his body breaking his skin. Pulling her chains back, Bizarro's body burst into blood and gore.

Kittybat was frozen in shock her eyes staring at the person who destroyed the person who saved her.

Lois glared at Torment. "You will regret that."

"I regret everything," Torment said in a tried voice.

A cab suddenly slam into Torment sending her flying. Poking his head out of the car Howard the Duck shouted at Lois and Kittybat. "Get in!"

Lois grabbing the still in shock Kittybat drove into the car, followed by Jimmy with the video cam, as Torment got back up. Howard hit the peddle to the metal and took off down the street. Sam having come back to life leaps on Torment's back keeping her busy as the others got away.

"Wait you're that duck from New York," Jimmy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a fair to here alright," Howard said as he look at his rearview mirror. "Now tell me where's the nearest police station is?"

"It's on Frost Ave," Lois said.

"Good since cops don't show up till after the badguys are down, we just have to take the badguy to them," Howard said looking back to see Torment swinging after them like Spider-Man using her chains. "Since this is Superman's city they should have the firepower to hurt his rogue gallery."

"Looks like they're way ahead of you," Jimmy said as a line of cops with heavy gear stood ready in a firing line.

"About time," Howard growled as he sharply turn down a back street alley.

The cops open firer on Torment their heavy weapons tore into her body sending her falling. But as quickly as she was taken down she got back up. She started spinning her chain deflecting the energy beams and bullets, she ran at the cops intent in killing them. The police helicopters appeared overhead and started raining firepower on her from above. Growling in anger she whip her chains upwards wrapping them on two of the helicopters and jerk them downwards right on the police line. The police cars and vans blew as the copters slam on top of them the cops near were either crush or died in the explosion.

* * *

Outside of the city -

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Catwoman ask watching the action happening inside the sealed off city from a computer screen. The heroes of both worlds are all doing what their can to break through the energy shield but with little to show for it. Right now the ones with energy attackers are forcing all of their might on one part of the shield hoping to drill an opening.

"I'm trying but the firewalls protecting the energy field is more advance then anything, I have every seen before," Batman said to her.

"Yeah this is more advance then anything back home," Supergirl said looking at the computer code.

A widow on the screen open showing the Huntress on the screen. "Bad news, Ranma escape."

"Where is he heading?" Batman ask.

"No idea, but he maybe heading for you guys," Huntress said.

"I see him and he's riding a flying cloud?" Supergirl said getting everyone's attention.

Ranma stop in the air seeing the energy field that surrounded the city. He knows that he has only one spell that be powerful enough to break through something like that. The heroes who are magical all gasp feeling the magical energy coming from him.

"Heart of Creation!" Ranma shouted as he unleashed his final spell. A massive purple ball of pure chaos magic struck the force field. The force field held but then was destroyed by the spell. The ball of energy continue to fly heading upwards before dispelling.

"The fields down let's get in there," Ranma shouted to the heroes flying into the city followed by the other heroes.

* * *

In the city -

Lois held Kittybat as she ran out of the car followed by Jimmy, Torment had landed the hood of the car causing Howard to lose control and slam into the side of a building. Howard pulled out his gun and fired at Torments face. The bullets tore into Torment's face but her face quickly reformed. Torment slams her chains on top of the hood of the car crushing it down on Howard.

"You're not going anywhere," Torment said as she leaps in front of Lois.

"You're not getting her," Lois said glaring at her.

"Yeah," Jimmy said still filming the action.

"I'm going make her watch as I kill both of you," Torment said coldly causing both of the news crew to step back in fear.

"Chaos Wave!" Ranma shouted appearing in the sky riding a flying cloud.

The wave of energy stuck Torment sending her flying but she landed on her feet. She glared at Ranma who was joined by many of the heroes of both worlds that kept up with him. "Ranma Jones we meet at last," she said.

"And who are you?" Ranma ask.

"I am Torment," she answers. "And now you are all going to die."

Lois having run behind the heroes watched the action placing Kittybat down. "Superman, Bizarro was…," but she was cut off.

"I know we all saw it," Superman said glaring at Torment.

"And you're going to be sorry that you did that," Nova growled.

"Then it's already too late for that," Torment said. "I truly regret everything, I have ever done and will ever do. But, I just can't stop doing the things that, I hate to do."

"How can you hate what you do?" Howard shouted as he pulled himself out of his crush car. "I thought that villains like yourself love this kind of stuff?"

"Because that's my source of my power and, I hate what, I am. Every pain and death, I feel and it makes me stronger," Torment answers.

"Wait you hate the harm you cause but you can't stop yourself?" Ranma said realizing what that meant. "You're insane, anyone would be with that. But it's worse then that. You hate yourself, you hate your very existents. And that makes you deadlier then anyone, I have ever face before."

"Oh really?" Joker spoke up from behind the heroes, both Batman and Catwoman gasped in horror to see him holding their child in his arm. In his other arm he held a remote of some kind. "Sorry but, I can't stay. I'll keep Kittybat here safe."

The heroes rush at Joker but he and Kittybat teleported away before they came even close to them.

"He still had it," Torment said. "Then the plan is still set." She lashes her chains around her and teleported away.

"No, no, NNNNOOOO!" Catwoman shouted losing her child when she was so close.

* * *

Back with Blue Blade -

Blue Blade and his team had stumbled on the pods that contain the Great Lakers and the Bat family. Freeing them they once more ran around the massive base looking for a way out and hiding from Rockman's people. They're currently hiding in one of the storage rooms of the base getting a breather.

"Okay what's the plan on getting out of here?" Nightwing ask.

"We keep on running and we'll stumble on something that will help us," Blue Blade said.

"Yeah but what about the people that are trying to find us?" Flatman ask.

"What powers does Rockman have anyways?" Nightwing ask.

"He's Hulk level and as fast as Quicksilver or the Flash. I'm pretty sure that his people have the same powers as he does. And they all have the power to control earth now," Blue Blade said.

"Which means we're no match for them," Gibbon said.

"Well at least we got most of the Rei's down for awhile," Grasshopper said.

"But we're not in any real shape to fight," Big Bertha said.

"Yeah but we made them work for it," Squirrel Girl added.

"Well, I'm ready to fight," Mr. Immortal said standing by Dinah-Soar.

"Yeah that's good but we still need to get out of here," Princess Python said.

"We can't fight all of them," Armadillo said.

"Hey what are you doing?" Batgirl ask seeing Doorman has his face to the wall.

"Looking through the wall," Doorman answers.

"What do you see?" Frog-Man ask.

"There's a big indoor garden on the other side and it's empty," Doorman said.

"A garden means that it has a way up to the above ground level. Those plants would need a lot of equipment to be able to glow underground not to mention new soil," Captain Cold said earning him looks. "What, I know somethings about underground bases being a villain and all."

"Good, I make a door," Blue Blade said pulling out a lightsaber.

"Where did you get a lightsaber?" Squirrel Girl ask

"Grab it from the trophy room," Blue Blade said as he cuts a door out of the wall. Armadillo gave it a punch and the stone slab revealing the garden behind it.

The ground burst open as two pillars of earth rose from the floor. The pillars broke apart to reveal two women. The first was a beautiful woman with a rich dark brown skin and lush green hair complimented by vibrant green eyes. The other was a tall, elderly woman with gray hair. Both of them are dress in black robes and both wore crowns on their heads.

"So you two are the ones who have been causing all the alarm around here," the younger woman said.

"While we don't mind, we do mind you children entering our room," the older woman said.

"Wait who are you two?" Flatman ask.

"Oh you don't know?" the younger woman ask. "I see that my granddaughters, Wonder Woman and her sister haven't talk about me."

"Or my grandsons Thor and Hercules," the older woman adds.

"Wait those are your grandkids then that would make you two?" Gibbon said gulping realizing the two women are.

"Dear you know who they are?" Princess Python ask.

"Those two are Gaia, Mother Earth," he answers.

"So you two are the ones who have been hiding this base from everyone," Nightwing said.

"It's easy when you control the Earth," the older Gaia said.

"And our kids maybe in charge but we still hold the power. It is our world after all," the younger Gaia said.

"Why are you two helping them? You do know what they're planning right?" Frog-Man ask.

"Yes we do," the younger Gaia said. "And it's about time a true god be born."

"That is why we're helping them. Our children egos need to be taken down not to mention you mortals. My counterpart is lucky that her world is getting better with the eco-friendly tech being made there. But here on my world you mortals don't care how much harm you cause me. Why you think, I look so much older then she does?" the older Gaia snaps.

"Well if you two stand…," Blue Blade said rising his light saber when Batgirl grabbed his arm.

"Stop we can't fight them," she said.

"And why not?" Captain Cold ask pointing his ice guns at them.

"If she aged because of the harm done to her world what happens if we hurt either of them?" Batgirl ask.

"Wait you mean if we kill them it would mean both worlds dies?" Armadillo ask.

"Yes that's right," the younger Gaia said.

"That's why none of our children dares to harm us. If we lose our connection to the world, it dies," the older Gaia said. (1)

"And besides," the younger Gaia said as all of the supers legs sank into the earthen floor. "All of you forget that we have total control of the world."

"And with our worlds join together our power has double," the older Gaia said.

The door of the garden opens to reveal a young dark haired girl enters the room. She gave a grasp seeing the heroes, especially seeing Robin.

"Annie?" Robin ask seeing her.

"Robin?" Annie ask back. (2)

"You know him?" the older Gaia ask.

"Yes grandma he's my friend," Annie said. "Please let him and his friends go."

"Very well dear," the younger Gaia said undoing her spell.

"Annie," Robin said running over to her once he was freed. "I thought, I would never see you again."

"You know them?" Batgirl ask.

"Grandmother Gaia and Earth help me in learning magic," Annie said.

"She has a talent unlike her father," the younger Gaia said.

"And she's such a delight to have around," the older Gaia who Annie called Earth. "I wise our children were more like her."

"How can you be alive?" Nightwing ask knowing the story.

"When Clayface was made normal after he help in stealing somethings we found what was left of Annie inside of him and pulled her out. Then we made a new clay body for her," Gaia said.

"Sorry to cut in but, Annie can you lead us out of here?" Mr. Immortal ask.

"Yes follow me," Annie said leading the group away. "Grandma's can you not tell the others what happen please?"

"Why of course dear," Earth smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you," Annie said leading the supers out of the room.

"Such a sweet girl," Gaia said.

"I wish our children were," Earth adds.

"Did you see?" Gaia ask.

"Yes, I did. It's him," Earth said.

"And the mortal's fate is in his hands," Gaia said.

* * *

Awhile Later -

Following Annie the group found themselves in a room with many doors with numbers on them. All of them hanging from conveyer belts on the ceiling. And a stand where the doors are place on. "The doors in this room opens to other rooms in the base and any other door on the outside," Annie explains. (3)

"What's that door?" Blue Blade ask pointing to a lone door that was already in a stand but looks like it has never been removed.

"That door leads deeper into the base where Shinji is," Annie explains.

"I see," Blue Blade said locking his sights on the door.

"Good can you work it?" Captain Cold ask.

"Yes, I can," Annie said as the doors of the room open standing in front of a crowd was Clayface.

"Annie step away from them," Clayface said.

"No dad, I won't let Robin be hurt," Annie shouted.

"This isn't the time to play around," Clayface said.

"No dad he's my friend who, I died to protect before. You just have to kill me again," Annie shouted back.

"Listen here," Cheetah said stepping forward but was stop by Clayface.

"Is this what you really want?" Clayface ask.

"Yes dad it is," Annie said.

"Then, I have no choice then," Clayface said as he grabs Cheetah and throws her into the crowd behind them. "I hold them off as long as, I can!" He close the door behind him as he threw himself into the crowd.

"Quick open the door!" Captain Cold shouted freezing the door to hold off the crowd.

"Right," Annie said as she punches buttons and robotic arms grabs one of the door from the conveyer belts and places it onto the stand. Annie opens the door to show the inside of a ice cream parlor.

"Wait that's the parlor right across from the Avengers," Squirrel Girl said.

"Well that explains how they got there so fast," Robin said taking Annie's hand and pulled her with him through the doorway.

"See you guys later," Blue Blade said opening the lone door.

"Wait where are you going?" Nightwing shouted as the door of the room started to open cracking the ice covering it. All the others already had gone through.

"To do the one thing you younger heroes don't like to do," Blue Blade said. "I'm going to kill Shinji and end this once and for all."

With that he slips into the door and shuts it behind him. Nightwing was about to go after him but the door of the room burst open. Nightwing seeing there's no way to fight them slams the door shut behind him.

* * *

Author's Notes –

1 - I thought it's about time that Mother Earth shows her children a thing or two.

2 - Annie was a piece of Clayface that he used to look around the city when he was brought back to life after he fell into the sea. She forgot she was Clayface and made friends with Robin. She gave up her life to save him and got absorb back into Clayface.

3 - Think of 'Monsters Inc' door room.


End file.
